<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вперед в прошлое by Bakuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267726">Вперед в прошлое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuko/pseuds/Bakuko'>Bakuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts Era, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mutual Pining, School, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Twincest, Young Tom Riddle, драрри основной пейринг, перепись пяти книг</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuko/pseuds/Bakuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Таинственным образом время поворачивается вспять. Гарри Поттер вновь становится мальчиком, живущим в каморке под лестницей, однако в один прекрасный день воспоминания о былых приключениях возвращаются к нему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Сны и удавы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— ДРАРРИ основной пейринг. Присутствует небольшое количество моментов с Седриком, но основной фокус именно на отношениях Драко и Гарри.<br/>— Перепись пяти книг. Очень подробно и сюжетно.<br/>— Слоуберн. Герои будут медленно осознавать свои чувства, поэтому не ждите быстрого перехода к рейтингу (но он будет, хех).<br/>— Вканонность и характеры. Никакого имба-Гарри, разочаровавшегося в светлой стороне и оказавшегося наследников всех лордов сразу. Я старалась в меру моих сил приблизить работу к оригиналу, избегая сильного ООС и отступлений от канонных правил. Но в работе все равно много слэш-пар, извините :D<br/>— Некоторые изменения канона: герои поступают в Хогвартс позже, чем в оригинале, так что там нет underage на момент рейтинговых сцен, а крестражи можно уничтожать мечом Гриффиндора с самого начала.<br/>— В начале присутствуют вставки из канона, но они очень быстро полностью исчезнут.</p><p>— Работа пишется с 2013 года. Поэтому вы можете увидеть, как менялись мой стиль и навык. Я немного корректирую начало, но не сильно, чтобы сохранить элемент моего собственного взросления с этой работой. Спасибо за ваше время, внимание и поддержку!</p><p>Моя группа с дополнительными главами: https://vk.com/bakuko<br/>Фанфик на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1498270</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Много лет прошло с того утра, когда Дурсли обнаружили на своём пороге невесть откуда взявшегося племянника, но Тисовая улица за это время почти не изменилась. Солнце вставало над теми же ухоженными садиками и освещало ту же бронзовую четвёрку на входной двери дома Дурслей. Изменилось только одно, точнее, оно просто соскочило с привычного, намеченного хода.</p><p>Тётя Петунья уже проснулась и подходила к маленькой дверце под лестницей, а через мгновение утреннюю тишину прорезал её пронзительный визгливый голос:</p><p>— Подъём! Вставай! Поднимайся! Живо! — провизжала она.</p><p>Гарри услышал её удаляющиеся шаги, а затем до него донёсся звук плюхнувшейся на плиту сковородки. Он должен был подняться со своей старой, скрипящей кровати, одеться и пойти на кухню, чтобы помогать тёте Петунье.</p><p>Но Гарри не мог пошевелиться. Его пальцы онемели то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения, а зелёные, широко распахнутые глаза, не моргая, смотрели в низкий пыльный потолок каморки под лестницей. Тётя Петунья вернулась к двери.</p><p>— Ты ещё не встал? — настойчиво поинтересовалась она.</p><p>Гарри промолчал, не чувствуя языка во рту. Возможно, он мог бы пересилить свой приступ, но это было последним, что ему хотелось делать в это утро.</p><p>— Шевелись побыстрее, я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за беконом. И смотри, как бы он не подгорел — сегодня день рождения Дадли, и всё должно быть идеально.</p><p>День рождения Дадли... как он мог забыть? Гарри прищурился, внимательно вглядываясь в трещинку на потолке и замечая, как в неё юрким росчерком бросается мелкий паучок. Он уже привык к паукам, их было очень много в чулане под лестницей, а именно здесь и было его место.</p><p>Мальчик медленно сел на кровати, оглядывая крошечную каморку. Вроде бы только вчера вечером он лёг в крoвaть, слушая громкие вопли вечернего шоу, доносящиеся из гостиной, а вот сегодня... «сегодня» стало для Гарри Поттера огромным воздушным шаром, ворвавшимся в его лёгкие и распирающим его изнутри.</p><p>Гарри покачал головой, нашаривая на тумбочке очки. Скотч на дужке привёл его в замешательство: чувство, что эту незначительную поломку можно исправить в одно мгновение, проснулось в нем и тут же исчезло. Гарри поднял руки к глазам, внимательно оглядывая ладони. Ни шрамов, ни ожогов, ни царапин. Точнее, один шрам всё же был — росчерк молнии на лбу. И было объяснение его появлению.</p><p>Но Гарри не мог в него поверить. Как бы сильно его пальцы ни дрожали, как бы не болело в груди от навязчивого чувства надежды, его сон — несомненно, лучший сон в его жизни — вполне мог оказаться обычным. Прежде чем предполагать хоть что-то, нужно было удостовериться в подлинности видения. </p><p>Одевшись, Гарри пошёл на кухню. Весь стол был завален приготовленными для Дадли подарками. Мальчику подарили гоночный велосипед, который он так хотел. Для Гарри оставалось загадкой, почему Дадли выпрашивал у родителей велосипед, ведь тот был очень толстым и ненавидел физические упражнения, хотя отлупить кого-нибудь он был совсем не против. Любимой «грушей» Дадли был Гарри, но теперь страх перед кузеном словно отступил куда-то. Гораздо сильнее Гарри боялся обнаружить, что напрасно поверил своему странному сновидению.</p><p>Как он мог проверить его? Что сделали бы дядя и тетя, если бы он просто рассказал им о ночном видении? Скорей всего, они выгнали бы его из дома сразу же, как поняли всю глубину назревшей проблемы: Гарри либо был ненавистным им волшебником, либо начинал сходить с ума. Ситуация была крайне непростой, и Гарри не знал, что ему делать.</p><p>Неприятной неожиданностью было то, что шрам противно покалывало. Гарри приписал это своему сну, добавив к тем незримым и немногим доказательствам, что у него были. Если шрам болел, значило ли это, что он всё же волшебник? Тогда могло ли это означать, что Волдеморт прямо сейчас нападает на Квиррелла? Или же у него было жар, и бредовые сны и боль были следствием температуры?</p><p>Гарри встал к плите. К моменту, когда на кухне появились Дадли и его мать, он уже вылил на сковородку яйца и готовил яичницу с беконом. Стараясь выглядеть равнодушным и отстраненным, Гарри лихорадочно продумывал план действий. Ему нужны были доказательства. Его взгляд метался по кухне, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то. Число подарков Дадли? Как бы Гарри ни старался, он не мог его вспомнить — да и как это вообще было возможно? Последние события его сна были бесконечно далеки от Дадли и цветных коробок.</p><p>Например, сон оборвался на ярко-зелёной вспышке. Значит ли это, что Тёмный Лорд одолел его, достиг наконец своей цели, избавившись от заклятого врага? Но тогда почему Гарри Поттер стоял посреди кухни своих магловских дяди и тёти, а не лежал бездыханным в Запретном лесу?</p><p>Всё это было крайне прозрачно, шатко и хрупко. Первый холодок разочарования забрался в колотящееся сердце Гарри.</p><p>«Если мой сон неправда, я напишу по нему книгу», — саркастически подумал он, едва не пропустив мимо ушей слова тёти Петуньи, отлучавшейся на минуту к тeлeфoну:</p><p>— Плохие новости, Вернон, — сказала она. — Миссис Фигг сломала ногу. Она не сможет взять этого.</p><p>Тётя махнула рукой в сторону Гарри, не подозревая, что подарила мальчику самый сияющий, самый чёткий луч света и надежды. Конечно! Миссис Фигг!</p><p>Это было ярким моментом сказочного сна, ключевым, играющим важную роль в целом году его жизни. Перед глазами Гарри пронеслись несколько картин: вот он сидит на качелях, вот шумная компания Дадли задирает его, вот они с кузеном идут в темноте, откуда веет знакомым удушливым холодом. Потом отчаянная попытка спасти Дадли, Патронус, благодаря которому они остались живы, а его чуть не исключили из Хогвартса. И миссис Фигг, которой было поручено наблюдать за Гарри Поттером вместе с рыжеволосым обманщиком Флетчером.</p><p>— Вы можете оставить меня одного, — вставил Гарри, надеясь, что его предложение всем понравится, и он, наконец, сможет изучить свои догадки. Даже если миссис Фигг была больна, он все равно смог бы добежать до нее и поговорить.</p><p>Вид у тёти Петуньи был такой, словно она проглотила лимон.</p><p>— Чтобы мы вернулись и обнаружили, что от дома остались одни руины? — прорычала она. Мимолётно глянув на мужа, Петунья спросила скорее у Дадли, чем у Вернона. — Может быть, мы могли бы взять его с собой... и оставить в машине у зоопарка...</p><p>— Я не позволю ему сидеть одному в моей новой машине! — возмутился дядя Вернон.</p><p>Дадли громко разрыдался. То есть на самом деле он вовсе не плакал, последний раз настоящие слезы лились из мальчика много лет назад. Однако кузен прекрасно знал, что стоит ему состроить жалобную физиономию и завыть, как мать сделает для него всё, что он пожелает. Гарри припомнил все пакости, которые обрушились на Дадли в отместку за его поведение, и не мог сдержать улыбки. Если это было правдой — это было справедливо.  Чего стоил один только фиолетовый язык, выросший до невероятных размеров от волшебной конфеты, подкинутой Фредом и Джорджем.</p><p>При мысли о близнецах в груди всё отозвалось болью. Он слишком ясно и чётко помнил их, видел перед глазами зияющую рану Джорджа и... Фреда, раскинувшегося на лестнице с застывшим на губах смехом... Его сон принёс не только надежду и радость, но также боль и страдания от потерь. Потерь, которые ещё не произошли, которые могли никогда не произойти, если Гарри Поттер — обычный школьник, а не известнейшая в мире магов личность.</p><p>Дадли всё ещё хныкал, когда пришёл его лучший друг, Пирс Полкисс, вместе со своей матерью. Увидев друга, Дадли сразу прекратил свой притворный плач. Друсли так и не нашли иного решения, нежели взять племянника с собой, и спустя полчаса Гарри сидел в машине, зажатый между мальчишками и негодующий на судьбу.</p><p>Это было попросту несправедливо. Почему раньше, когда он так жадно хотел попасть в зоопарк или в кинотеатр, его отправляли в пропахший кошками дом миссис Фигг. Но теперь, когда этот дом и пожилая женщина стали его единственной целью, Дурсли вдруг смягчились, прихватив обузу с собой.</p><p>Гарри легко вспомнил этот день в зоопарке: именно с исчезновения стекла в зоопарке и начинался его фантастический сон. Что ж, это тоже было хорошим вариантом: Гарри мог просто попытаться заговорить со змеей. Если он действительно был волшебником, у него бы это получилось. Стоило Дурслям вручить ему билет и сухо приказать не мешаться под ногами, Гарри поспешил в зал со змеями, позабыв про родственников. Около нужного террариума толпились люди, и это было неудивительно: змея была настолько длинной, что могла дважды обмотаться вокруг автомобиля дяди Вернона, и такой сильной, что могла раздавить его в лепёшку. Но сейчас она спала.</p><p>Гарри перевёл взгляд на табличку около вольера. «Боа Констриктор, Бразилия», — прочитал он. Пока он топтался за спинами посетителей и пытался пробраться к стеклу, Дурсли тоже появились в зале. У Дадли гораздо ловчее получилось оказаться около змеи: вместе с Пирсом он нагло пробрался сквозь толпу и начал барабанить кулаками в стекло. </p><p>— Пусть она поползет! — потребовал он у отца. Дядя Вернон тоже подошел к стеклу и пару раз лениво постучал. Змея его проигнорировала. Дадли и Пирс потеряли к ней интерес и убежали к другому террариуму.</p><p>Гарри наблюдал за удавом, и ему казалось, что даже без способностей змееуста он может понять его. Он тоже ощущал себя запертым. Вокруг него не было прозрачного стекла, но было кое-что похуже. Если его сон был просто игрой воображения, то все останется так же: каморка под лестницей, Дурсли, Дадли и его компания... А если же Гарри был волшебником, то ему, наверное, пришлось бы объясняться перед Министерством за магию при магглах...</p><p>Мальчик облокотился на бортик. Нет, его не могли схватить и отчислить из школы, куда он ещё не пошёл, или сломать палочку, которую он ещё не купил. Скорее всего его просто отправят в Косой переулок, где располагаются гостиницы. Ведь на третьем курсе он уже жил там, охраняемый самим министром магии.</p><p>Это показалось неплохой идеей. Гарри едва не подпрыгнул от собственных рассуждений: так было бы гораздо лучше. Он был готов жить в полном одиночестве в Косом переулке лишь бы подальше от Дурслей. Если все было правдой, ему лишь стоило привлечь внимание Министерства раньше, чем дядя Вернон решит переехать на богом забытый маяк и Хагрид отправится его искать.</p><p>Хагрид. Гарри казалось, что он знает его. Он чувствовал симпатию к человеку, которого видел лишь во сне, и это было странно. Гарри боялся поверить самому себе.</p><p>Он так увлёкся своими размышлениями, что не заметил, как змея подняла голову и любопытно оглядела его. Гарри вздрогнул, когда наткнулся на немигающий взгляд. Его сердце забилось чаще, и он склонился к стеклу, едва не касаясь его кончиком носа.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — пробормотал Гарри, хотя и не был уверен, что удав слышит его через толстое стекло. Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило.</p><p>Все в груди сжалось от разочарования. Гарри почувствовал себя наивным глупцом и уже хотел отвернуться, когда змея вдруг энергично закивала. Мальчик едва не закричал от восторга. Она слышала его, понимала его! Значит... значит...</p><p>Блестящее умозаключение прервал истошный крик Пирса:</p><p>— ДАДЛИ! МИСТЕР ДУРСЛЬ! СКОРЕЕ СЮДА, ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЗМЕЮ! ВЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИТЕ, ЧТО ОНА ВЫТВОРЯЕТ!</p><p>Через мгновение, пыхтя и отдуваясь, к окошку приковылял Дадли.</p><p>— Пошёл отсюда, ты, — пробурчал он, толкнув Гарри в бок.</p><p>Гарри, не ожидавший удара, упал на бетонный пол. Последовавшие за этим события развивались так быстро, что никто не понял, как это случилось: в первое мгновение Дадли и Пирс стояли, прижавшись к стеклу, а уже через секунду они отпрянули от него с криками ужаса.</p><p>Стекло, за которым сидел удав, исчезло. Огромная змея поспешно разворачивала свои кольца, выползая из темницы, а люди с жуткими криками разбегались во все стороны.</p><p>Стремительно проползая мимо него, змея отчётливо прошипела:</p><p>— Бразилия — вот куда я отправлюсь... с-с-спасибо, амиго...</p><p>Это было правдой. В груди Гарри все шипело, пузырилось, искрилось. Подлинное счастье охватило его. Он — волшебник! Волшебник! И никакие Дурсли не смогут отнять у него этого. Гарри хотелось выкрикивать заклинания, зная, что без палочки они не сработают, хотелось кататься по полу или немедленно увидеть тех, кого он помнил из сна — своих друзей. Даже если они понятия не имели, что станут его друзьями.</p><p>Настроение поднялось до отметки, превышающей «превосходно отличное». Даже злобный взгляд дяди Вернона и его язвительная угроза лишить Гарри еды, если он не прекратит мерзко улыбаться, не могли сбить его.</p><p>Много позже, лёжа в тёмном чулане, Гарри думал о том, что прожил у Дурслей много лет, полных лишений и обид. Но теперь это время закончилось. Скоро, совсем скоро он отправится в Хогвартс, и на этот раз все будет иначе. То, что с ним произошло, было загадкой, но Гарри держал будущее в своих руках. Он мог все изменить.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся, представив, удивится Рон, когда Гарри первым пойдёт на сближение. Как Гермиона одобряюще посмотрит на него, когда он сможет отвечать на уроках, как поползут вверх тонкие белёсые брови Драко Малфоя, когда ненавистный «Поттер» с лёгкостью обойдёт его в квиддиче... Как поразится Дамблдор!</p><p>С ним Гарри хотел поговорить больше всего. Его знания, его воспоминания — всё это могло завершить тягостное мучение и остановить войну раньше, чем она начнётся. Гарри немного путался и не мог припомнить все подробности, вылавливая лишь общие черты, но он был уверен, что Дамблдор поможет во всем разобраться.</p><p>Фред, Сириус, Добби, Дамблдор, Снейп, Седрик, Ремус, Тонкс, Колин — все они останутся живы. Он не позволит им умереть... снова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Письмо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Гарри никогда ещё так не наказывали, как за историю с бразильским удавом. Когда ему наконец разрешили выходить из чулана, уже начались летние каникулы. За время его заточения Дадли успел сломать новую приставку, разбил самолёт с дистанционным управлением и, в первый раз сев на новый гоночный велосипед, умудрился врезаться в миссис Фигг, переходившую Тисовую улицу на костылях, и сбить её с ног так, что она потеряла сознание.</p><p>Гарри наблюдал за этим из окна. Его так завалили домашними делами, словно Дурсли подозревали что-то о его назревших планах и не хотели давать ему возможность хоть словом перемолвиться с миссис Фигг. К тому же женщина поразительно быстро для человека, недавно сломавшего ногу, перемещалась по улице, и стоило Гарри выскочить из дома, как она уже пропадала, свернув за угол.</p><p>По окончании своего наказания Гарри начал проводить как можно больше времени вне дома, шатаясь неподалеку и думая о том, что не так уж много времени осталось до конца каникул, откуда ему светил лучик надежды. Он не мог точно вспомнить, когда получил первое письмо, поэтому каждый день стал проверять небольшую горстку писем под дверью. Но драгоценного послания из Хогвартса не было, а попытки овладеть магией без палочки заканчивались провалом.</p><p>Гарри даже начал подозревать, не привиделся ли ему голос удава, но потом он вспоминал про стекло. Стёкла, да и любые другие предметы, не исчезают просто так. Но все же... Тоскливые, наполненные ожиданием и бесцельными прогулками дни превратили жизнь Гарри Поттера в нечто, напоминающее дважды разжёванную жвачку.</p><p>Дадли перевели в частную школу, где когда-то учился дядя Вернон, — в «Вонингс». Туда же устроили и Пирса Полкисса. А Гарри собирались отдать в самую обычную общеобразовательную школу в «Хай Камероне». Ему это показалось невероятно смешным. </p><p>Как-то в июле тётя Петунья повезла Дадли в Лондон, чтобы купить ему фирменную форму школы. В тот вечер Дадли гордо маршировал по гостиной в новом школьном кoстюме. Ученики «Вонингса» носили тёмно-бордовые фраки, оранжевые бриджи и плоские соломенные шляпы, которые называются «канотье». Ещё они носили узловатые палки, которыми колотили друг друга за спинами учителей. Считалось, что это хорошая подготовка к той взрослой жизни, которая начнётся после школы.</p><p>Глядя на Дадли, гордо вышагивающего в своей новой форме, дядя Вернон ужасно растрогался и ворчливым голосом — ворчал он притворно, пряча свои эмоции, — заметил, что это самый прекрасный момент в его жизни. Что же касается тёти Петуньи, то она не стала скрывать своих чувств и разрыдалась, а потом воскликнула, что никак не может поверить в то, что этот взрослый красавец — её крошка сыночек, её миленькая лапочка. Гарри, сидя в углу и наблюдая за этой сценой, едва сдерживал смех: ему казалось, что ребра сейчас треснут, и хохот прорвётся наружу.</p><p>Он мог позволить себе смеяться только после того, как получит письмо. Если вдруг он всё выдумал, уговорил себя, поддавшись необузданному желанию вернуться в магический мир, то ему могло сильно попасть от дяди с тётей. Рисковать не хотелось, поэтому Гарри просто прятал свои догадки и тихо молился перед сном.</p><p>Ему оставалось только ждать послания, написанного изумрудными чернилами. И Гарри ждал.</p><p>Когда на следующее утро Гарри зашел на кухню, там стоял ужасный запах чего-то тухлого и едкого. Как оказалось, он исходил из огромного металлического бака в мойке. Гарри подошёл поближе. Ёмкость была наполнена серой водой, в которой плавало нечто похожее на грязные половые тряпки.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил он тётю Петунью, борясь с желанием заткнуть нос.</p><p>Тётя поджала губы — она всегда так делала, когда Гарри осмеливался задать ей вопрос.</p><p>— Твоя новая школьная форма.</p><p>Гарри снова заглянул в бак. Меньше всего ему хотелось прикасаться к этому полусгнившему тряпью.</p><p>— Ну да, конечно, — произнёс он. — Я просто не догадался, что её обязательно нужно намочить.</p><p>— Не строй из себя дурака, — отрезала тётя Петунья. — Я специально крашу старую форму Дадли в серый цвeт. Когда закончу, она будет выглядеть как новенькая.</p><p>Гарри сильно в этом сомневался, но спорить не стал. Он привычно сел на своё место, прислушиваясь к шуму в гостиной. Ему показалось, что что-то знакомое промелькнуло в воздухе, лёгкое предчувствие.</p><p>«Сегодня» — прозвучал в голове решительный голос. Гарри вздрогнул и напрягся: он не слишком верил в способности своей интуиции, но странное чувство никуда не исчезало. </p><p>В кухню вошли Дадли и дядя Вернон, и оба сразу сморщили носы — запах новой школьной формы Гарри им явно не понравился. Дядя Вернон, как обычно, погрузился в чтение газеты, а Дадли принялся стучать по полу форменной узловатой палкой, которую он теперь повсюду таскал с собой. Из коридора донеслись копошащиеся звуки — почтальон просунул почту в специально сделанную в двери щель, и она упала на лежавший в коридоре коврик.</p><p>— Принеси почту, Дадли, — буркнул дядя Вернон из-за газеты.</p><p>— Пошли за ней Гарри.</p><p>— Гарри, принеси почту.</p><p>Приказывать дважды не пришлось. Гарри с готовностью бросился в коридор, чувствуя, что сердце колотится где-то в районе горла. Сегодня? Правда сегодня? </p><p>На коврике лежали открытка от сестры дяди Вернона по имени Мардж, отдыхавшей на острове Уайт, коричневый конверт, в котором, судя по всему, находились счёта, и письмо для Гарри. Несколько мгновений Гарри просто смотрел на него, боясь поверить, а потом осторожно поднял. Всё внутри него напряглось и задрожало, будто натянутая тетива лука. </p><p>«Мистеру Г. Дж. Поттеру, графство Суррей, город Литтл Уингинг, улица Тисовая, дом четыре, чулан под лестницей» — было написано на письме. Конверт тяжёлый и толстый, был сделан из желтоватого пергамента, а адрес на нём сиял изумрудно-зелёными чернилами. Марка на конверте отсутствовала. </p><p>Дрожащей рукой Гарри перевернул конверт и увидел, что он запечатан пурпурной восковой печатью, украшенной гербом, на котором были изображены лев, орёл, барсук и змея, а в середине — большая буква «X».</p><p>Наверное, он мог бы умереть от волнения прямо тут, на коврике в прихожей. У него защипало глаза от счастья, но он сдержал неуместные крики радости.</p><p>— Давай поживее, мальчишка! — крикнул из кухни дядя Вернон. — Что ты там копаешься? Проверяешь, нет ли в письмах взрывчатки?</p><p>Дядя Вернон расхохотался собственной шутке. Гарри хмыкнул, чувствуя себя сейчас всемогущим: счастье переполняло его, и казалось, будто он в любой момент может взорваться. Быстро спрятав конверт в штаны — больше положить его было некуда, — он вернулся на кухню и отдал всю почту дяде Вернону, а сам принялся торопливо поглощать завтрак. Ему не терпелось остаться наедине с вожделенным письмом — от этих нахлынувших чувств у него потели ладони, а к щекам приливал жар.</p><p>Что теперь делать? Гарри придирчиво взвесил все «за» и «против».</p><p>Если он продолжит скрывать полученное письмо, то значит ли это, что Хагрид приедет за ним сюда? А если он выложит конверт на стол прямо сейчас? Гарри помнил тот Громовещатель, что велел тёте Петунье «помнить наказ». Дамблдор уже успел приказать его тёте следить за племянником? Значит ли это, что даже в случае признания Дурсли не выгонят его с треском?</p><p>В прошлый раз не выгнали. Гарри спешно закончил завтрак, забился в свою каморку, так и не решив, как поступить с Дурслями. Сначала ему хотелось прочитать письмо, то самое письмо, которое пришло самым первым. То, которое у него отобрали и сожгли.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА «ХОГВАРТС» </p>
  <p>Альбус Дамблдор (Кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волш., Верх. чародей, Президент Международной конфед. магов)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Дорогой мистер Поттер!</p>
  <p>Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.</p>
  <p>Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждём вашу сову не позднее 31 июля.</p>
</div>Искренне Ваша,<br/>Минерва МакГонагалл,<br/>заместитель директора.<p> </p><p>Также к письму прилагался второй лист:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>«Хогвартс»</p>
</div>Форма<p>Студентам-первокурсникам требуется:</p><p>Три простых рабочих мантии (чёрных);<br/>
Одна простая остроконечная шляпа (чёрная) на каждый день;<br/>
Одна пара защитных перчаток (из кожи дракона или аналогичного по свойствам материала);<br/>
Один зимний плащ (чёрный, застёжки серебряные).</p><p>Пожалуйста, не забудьте, что на одежду должны быть нашиты бирки с именем и фамилией студента.</p><p>Книги</p><p>Каждому студенту полагается иметь следующие книги:</p><p>«Курсическая книга заговоров и заклинаний» (первый курс). Миранда Гуссокл<br/>
«История магии». Батильда Бэгшот<br/>
«Теория магии». Адальберт Уоффлинг<br/>
«Пособие по трансфигурации для начинающих». Эмерик Свитч<br/>
«Тысяча магических растений и грибов». Филлида Спора<br/>
«Магические отвары и зелья». Жиг Мышьякофф<br/>
«Фантастические звери: места обитания». Ньют Саламандер<br/>
«Тёмные силы: пособие по самозащите». Квентин Тримбл</p><p>Также полагается иметь:</p><p>1 волшебную палочку,<br/>
1 котёл (оловянный, стандартный размер №2),<br/>
1 комплект стеклянных или хрустальных флаконов,<br/>
1 телескоп,<br/>
1 медные весы.</p><p>Студенты также могут привезти с собой сову, кошку или жабу.</p><p>НАПОМИНАЕМ РОДИТЕЛЯМ, ЧТО ПЕРВОКУРСНИКАМ НЕ ПОЛОЖЕНО ИМЕТЬ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ МЕТЛЫ.</p><p> </p><p>Сердце Гарри затрепетало. Ему безумно хотелось посетить Косой переулок прямо сейчас, но для этого нужно как-то объяснить дяде Вернону его желание оказаться посреди Лондона без денег и транспорта. К тому же, мальчик смутно помнил путь к «Дырявому котлу», точнее, не помнил совсем. Кто-то словно обстругал его сон, оставив лишь хаотичные вырезки и смутные силуэты. Но Гарри знал, что именно там, в пабе, он впервые встретил Квиррелла.</p><p>Гарри принял решение. Он уверенно поднялся на ноги, стряхивая с потёртых разношенных штанов пыль, и вернулся на кухню. Дурсли всё так же мирно завтракали: дядя Вернон просматривал свою газету, внимательно вчитываясь в новости, Дадли вoзился со своей палкой, не слушая наставления матери.</p><p>Странное чувство охватило мальчика, когда он посмотрел на свою маггловскую семью. Он почувствовал себя невероятно сильным, уверенным, но в то же время удивительно маленьким. Хрупким. Ему еще никогда не приходилось принимать таких решений.</p><p>Он видел сон и помнил о событиях, людях, заклинаниях... Но он все еще был просто мальчиком, которого Дурсли прятали в чулан под лестницей. Стоило ли ему вмешиваться в ход вещей? В конце концов, Гарри помнил, что менять прошлое нельзя, что единственная погибшая бабочка может привести к невиданным последствиям. А сейчас он собирался вклиниться в тот расклад событий, который, в конце концов, привел его к вспышке зелёного света.</p><p>Гарри сжал письмо в руке. Тётя Петунья подняла на него глаза.</p><p>— Чего тебе? – спросила она, нервно облизывая губы. Наверное, на лице Гарри отразилось что-то, что напугало её.</p><p>Мальчик молча шагнул к столу, выкладывая на него письмо. Дадли любопытно заглянул, ничего не понимая, но зато дядя и тётя дернулись назад, словно племянник подсунул им живую гадюку.</p><p>— Что... что это? — пролепетал дядя Вернон, поворачиваясь к жене. Красный цвет отхлынул от его потного лица, сменившись пугающей бледностью, а тонкие губы тёти Петуньи сжались в почти невидимую нитку.</p><p>— Гадкий мальчишка! — она потянулась через стол, словно желая отвесить Гарри пощёчину, но мальчик вовремя отскочил. Дадли схватил письмо, не понимая, от чего родители выглядят такими испуганными и взбешёнными одновременно, и внимательно вчитался. Гарри знал о способностях кузена к чтению, но даже скудного ума младшего Дурсля хватило, чтобы прочитать несколько строк.</p><p>— Пап, что это значит? — он посмотрел на отца, медленно поднимающегося из-за стола. Вернон Дурсль рос и рос, словно исполинская скала, обтянутая в домашний халат. Его усы топорщились, будто загривок разъярённого пса, а лысина блестела холодным потом.</p><p>Гарри попятился. Решение выложить карты на стол было поспешным, но он о нём не жалел. Рядом не было Хагрида, который пригрозил дяде и тёте в прошлый раз, и единственный, кто был у него — это он сам. </p><p>— Я поеду в Школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс! — бросил Гарри в красное лицо дяди Вернона. Тётя тоже поднялась, она бескомпромиссно выгнала Дадли и захлопнула за ним дверь.</p><p>— Никуда ты не поедешь! – рявкнул дядя Вернон.</p><p>— Поеду! — скорее из упрямства, чем из реального страха не попасть в Хогвартс, выкрикнул Гарри. В его голове всплыл вопрос, и он тут же его задал. — Почему вы не сказали мне, что я волшебник?</p><p>— Не произносить этого слова в моём доме! А ну, молчать! — дядя закричал ещё громче, наступая на племянника. Он больше всего сейчас походил на разгневанного кабана, и это неожиданно рассмешило Гарри. Дядя Вернон мог увести его хоть на край света, но Дамблдор бы нашел их и там. Никто не мог отобрать у Гарри Хогвартс теперь.</p><p>— Мне нужно в Лондон!</p><p>— Собирай свои манатки и проваливай в свой Лондон! Я не потерплю этого... этого сумасшествия рядом с моей семьёй!</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на тётю Петунью. Она презрительно кривила губы, едва заметно качая головой, а её взгляд бегал туда-сюда, словно ища выход. У неё уже был приказ от Дамблдора, она уже следила за племянником и обязана была оставить его здесь, на Тисовой улице.</p><p>Но Петунья Дурсль меньше всего на свете хотела, чтобы Гарри Поттер оставался под крышей её дома. Она неуверенно схватила мужа за рукав, останавливая его медленное наступление.</p><p>— Вернон, послушай... если мы не отпустим мальчишку, за ним всё равно придут... — её ненавидящий взгляд скользнул по Гарри, замершему и прислушавшемуся к ее словам. Сейчас тетя была почти его союзницей, и это было еще более странным чувством.</p><p>— Пусть проваливает, Петунья. Я уже устал от всех этих странностей.</p><p>— Если мальчик вдруг исчезнет, начнутся вопросы, лишнее внимание... это может плохо отразиться на твоей карьере, Вернон!</p><p>— Я не собираюсь платить какому-то старому маразматику за его фокусы!</p><p>— Это бесплатно, — вклинился в вопли дяди Гарри, — просто отвезите меня в Лондон! И вы целый год меня не увидите!</p><p>Вернон Дурсль задумчиво посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Перспектива целый год не видеть Гарри была соблазнительной.</p><p>Мальчик уже понял, что его не прогоняют, но ему самому хотелось покинуть этот дом. Да и дядя стремительно сдувался под неожиданным напором племянника. Может, тётя встанет на его сторону, увидев выход для них обоих?</p><p>— Знаете, я могу, ну, пожить среди... наших. До конца каникул, конечно.</p><p>— У тебя никого нет, ты, мелкий паршивец! — дядя Вернон снова взбесился. — Кто тебя приютит? В ответ на нашу безграничную доброту, ты...</p><p>Он не смог закончить свою обличающую речь. Тётя Петунья вдруг согласно закивала:</p><p>— Да-да. Вернон! Пусть мальчик живёт на этой... как там... кривой улице. Там есть гостиницы.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, Петунья? — Вернон Дурсль поражённо глянул на миссис Дурсль и снова упёр взгляд в племянника. Он словно считал, что это Гарри виноват в том, что его сдержанная нормальная жена оказалась знатоком тонкостей «мира этих».</p><p>— Я была там... с сестрой, — неохотно призналась Петунья. Гарри попытался вспомнить подробности своего сна, связанные с жизнью двух Эванс, но так и не смог. Хотя он припоминал что-то обиженное, молящее, а также жёсткий ответ, написанный убористым почерком старого волшебника.</p><p>— И что... они его примут? Но ты же сказала, что нельзя выгонять мальчишку!</p><p>Тётя Петунья сама гнала себя в ловушку, и Гарри решил ей помочь. Точнее, самому себе. Его мечта поскорей оказаться в Косом переулке была так близко, что стоило лишь протянуть к ней руки. До конца лета ещё много времени, он успеет вдоволь насладиться волшебной полузабытой жизнью.</p><p>— Там есть место, где я могу пожить! </p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же никогда там не был, — в глазах дяди и тёти мелькнуло подозрение. Они посмотрели друг на друга, словно обменявшись мыслями, а потом дядя Вернон устало опустился в кресло.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я отвезу тебя в Лондон. А потом делай, что хочешь. Только перестань доставать мою семью.</p><p>— Мне придётся вернуться к следующему лету, — неохотно сообщил Гарри. Дамблдор не позволит ему остаться в Хогвартсе или же в Косом переулке на летние каникулы. Конечно, семья Уизли забрала его в прошлый раз... но и то на незаконном автомобиле под покровом ночи.</p><p>— Плевать! Убирайся с глаз моих! — воскликнул дядя Вернон, сжимая виски пальцами. Тётя Петунья мигом спохватилась и достала из потайного шкафчика бутылку бренди.</p><p>Гарри стремглав кинулся из гостиной. Он расшиб Дадли нос, открывая дверь, но толстый кузен сам был виноват, что не смог сдержать любопытства. Мальчик забился в свой чулан, складывая в старый полуразорванный чемодан те немногие вещи, что у него были.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Желание быть найденным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром дядя Вернон запихнул вещи Гарри в багажник своей машины, тётя Петунья с трудом уговорила Дадли сесть на заднее сиденье рядом с Гарри, и они поехали. Зачем тётя с кузеном увязались за ним, мальчик не знал, да и не хотел знать.</p><p>Его волновали куда более важные проблемы. Например, он хорошо помнил станцию, на которой они стояли с Хагридом, но совершенно не помнил дорогу к пабу. Поэтому весь путь до Лондона Гарри пытался выхватить из вороха смутных воспоминаний нужное. Это было совсем непросто, и с каждой секундой Гарри все меньше нравилась его отчаянная идея. </p><p>Эмоции бурлили в нем, но реальность была суровой. Гарри был так рад получить письмо, так зол на Дурслей, так разочарован и напуган — и теперь он ехал в неизвестность. Может, не стоило так срываться? Он мог и потерпеть их нападки.</p><p>На станции они были ровно в десять тридцать. Дядя Вернон сам перетащил вещи Гарри на скамейку. Гарри стоял рядом, думая о том, что Дурсль необычно добр к нему. Но всё стало ясно, когда дядя наконец остановился и огляделся по сторонам, издевательски усмехаясь.</p><p>— Ну что ж, мальчик, вот ты и на месте. Вот Лондон. Ну что ж, счастливой учёбы, — улыбка на лице дяди Вернона стала ещё злораднее. Дядя повернулся и ушёл, не говоря ни слова. Гарри обернулся и увидел, как машина Дурслей отъезжает от станции, а дядя Вернон, тётя Петунья и Дадли смотрят на него из окна.</p><p>У Гарри пересохло во рту. Он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. Его волнение усиливалось с каждой минутой, и стоявшие на станции люди начали бросать на него странные взгляды. Наверно, одинокий мальчик с огромным чемоданом выглядел необычно.</p><p>Гарри вдруг ясно вспомнил, что они с Хагридом сели на метро и поехали куда-то. Куда? Если найти «Дырявый котёл» на улицах вокруг станции ещё была вероятность, то отыскать его во всём Лондоне — нечто из мира фантастики.</p><p>Мальчик присел на скамейку рядом со своим чемоданом. Холодная безысходность сковала его сердце. Если бы рядом был хоть кто-нибудь, кто угодно! Гарри предпочёл бы даже компанию Малфоя, чем остался бы посреди огромного города один-одинёшенек, не зная, в какую сторону податься. Пожалуй, он согласился бы даже нос к носу столкнуться с Волдемортом, чем одиноко коротать минуты на станции вокзала.</p><p>Он пытался продумать маршрут. Кингс-Кросс был хорошей отправной точкой, но куда податься от него? А станция 9 и 3\4 должно быть была закрыта в это время года.</p><p>Мимо толпами проходили люди. Некоторые везли с собой cумки или маленькие чeмоданы, кто-то шёл налегке, но больше никто не обращал внимания на Гарри. День был ясным и солнечным, поэтому блики света то и дело мелькали в железных ручках, часах или проезжающих автомобилях.</p><p>Мельком Гарри увидел ярко-рыжие волосы, мелькнувшие в толпе, но это оказалась незнакомая женщина, туго затянутая в зелёное пальто. Да и что делать Молли Уизли на вокзале для поездов ближнего пути?</p><p>Да и к тому же, окажись тут кто-нибудь из знакомых Гарри, разве ж узнали бы они знаменитого волшебника в маленьком, тощем, бледном мальчике?</p><p>Стоп. Гарри едва не подпрыгнул от своей догадки. Он поднялся, огляделся, ища взглядом кого-нибудь, кто выглядел бы странно. Но, как назло, нигде поблизости не было волшебников, не умеющих переодеваться в маглов и таскающих на себе разную ерунду.</p><p>Но Лондон был большим город. Здесь находилось Министерство Магии, в котором работали тысячи волшебников! И все они, абсолютно все, знали имя Гарри Поттера. Может быть, стоило рискнуть? Привлечь внимание?</p><p>Гарри скромно потоптался около своей деревянной скамеечки, собрался с духом и громко прокричал:</p><p>— Я Гарри Поттер! — он понадеялся, что поблизости не было бывших Пожирателей Смерти, но ему было необходимо найти хоть одного волшебника. Никто не замер в удивлении, скорей, люди просто неприязненно покосились на нарушителя общественного спокойствия.</p><p>Гарри повторил свой эксперимент дважды. Полицейский в синей форме подозрительно посмотрел на мальчика и подкрутил усы.</p><p>Нельзя было оставаться тут. Гарри поднял свои вещи и пошёл по заполненной улице в сторону метро. Он чувствовал себя безмерно одиноким и запутавшимся. Может, стоило вернуться к Дурслям и прожить у них остаток лета?</p><p>При мысли, как скривятся дядя и тётя, презрительно глянув на него, Гарри похолодел. Насмешки и издевательства станут его вечными спутниками. Да и сдаваться вот так, ничего не достигнув, было обидно. Как он мог изменить будущее, если даже с таким простым делом не мог справиться?</p><p>Гарри подошёл к большому магазину со стеклянной витриной и заглянул внутрь. Ничего интересного и никого знакомого там не оказалось. Он проходил мимо нескольких кафе, но сознательно отворачивался — Дурсли дали ему немного денег, чтобы хватило на несколько поездок на метро, но о еде они не подумали.</p><p>А может, всё это было ужасной шуткой, которую придумали Дурсли? Если бы Гарри не знал, что у его семьи нет чувства юмора, он бы так и подумал.</p><p>Около небольшого скверика он остановился, оглядывая пробегающую мимо толпу. Неужели в ней не было ни одного волшебника? Гарри, краснея от стыда, пару раз снова крикнул свое имя. Он уже не надеялся на особый успех, поэтому очень удивился, когда высокий мужчина, подпирающий фонарный столб неподалёку, вдруг подпрыгнул. Его шляпа проворно соскочила с головы. Гарри был уверен, что на неё наложено заклинание, потому что ни один нормальный котелок не может так уверенно и целенаправленно двигаться по воздуху.</p><p>Присмотревшись, Гарри, внезапно для самого себя, узнал этого человека. Полный мужчина с сeдиной на висках и круглым розовощёким лицом был не кем иным, как Амосом Диггори.</p><p>— Сэр! — Гарри подбежал к нему, едва не забыв свой чемодан. Котелок замер в воздухе на мгновение и тут же упал в лужу грязи. Амос Диггори расстроено застонал, а потом поднял на мальчика глаза.</p><p>— Да? — его масляный взгляд тут же упёрся в шрам на лбу Гарри. Амос удивлённо икнул.</p><p>— Ох, не может быть... — он отступил на шаг, а потом вдруг подался вперёд, хватая Гарри за руку. — Как же я рад встретить вас, мистер Поттер!</p><p>Эта привычная реакция вызвала неожиданное раздражение. Гарри так вымотался за то время, что ходил по улицам Лондона, и ему не хотелось тратить время на любезности.  Но Амос не хотел отпускать его, он бормотал что-то о бесконечной радости и неизмеримом уважении, тряся его ладонь.</p><p>— Сэр, — Гарри вежливо оборвал его, поняв, что эти речи могут заняться. — Не могли бы вы помочь мне добраться до Косого переулка?</p><p>— Ох, — Диггори задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам, — конечно, я помогу. А где твои... э...</p><p>— Мои дядя и тётя уехали.</p><p>— Ох! Хорошо, Гарри, но нам придётся подождать мою жену. Мы собирались заскочить в Министерство, а потом в Гринготтс, поэтому нам по пути, — мужчина улыбнулся, став похожим на большого младенца. Они направились к небольшой деревянной скамейке; мужчина даже помог Гарри донести чемодан, хотя мальчик справился бы и сам. Амос рассказывал что-то, упомянул о Седрике, при мысли о котором сердце Гарри отозвалось полузабытой тревогой.</p><p>Те моменты он видел отчётливо, может быть, даже отчётливей всех остальных. Кладбище, Петтигрю, Волдеморт и мёртвый Седрик... Тогда Амос Диггори не улыбался так дружелюбно, не похлопывал Гарри по плечу, обещая, что ему очень и очень понравится в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Через некоторое время подъехала небольшая ярко-жёлтая машина. Из неё выглянула женщина с короткими русыми волосами. Она помахала рукой, привлекая их внимание.</p><p>— Кто это? — удивлённо спросила она, когда к машине вместе с мужем подошёл незнакомый мальчик. Гарри специально не стал прятать шрам под неряшливой чёлкой, он не хотел ничего объяснять. Миссис Диггори чуть приоткрыла рот от удивления, но тут же тепло улыбнулась. Её большие тёмно-карие глаза засветились искренней заботой.</p><p>— Гарри попросил меня помочь ему добраться до Косого переулка. Я думаю, мы можем отложить поездку в Министерство на пару часиков, — мужчина затолкал чемодан в багажник.</p><p>— Конечно. Садись, Гарри, — дверца машины сама собой приоткрылась. Амос Диггори уселся на пассажирское место рядом с женой и достал из внутреннего кармана свёрнутый лист бумаги. Гарри заметил список учебников для третьего курса и догадался, что Диггори собираются закупать вещи для сына, который оказался сидящим на заднем сидении и любопытно приглядывающимся к неожиданному гостю.</p><p>Седрик был всего лишь третьекурсником, но уже в таком раннем возрасте в нём проглядывали черты того талантливого и привлекательного юноши, который почти победил в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Наверное, даже сейчас Седрик уже активно воевал за незаслуженно Пуффендуй и отвечал на уроках, зарабатывая баллы.</p><p>— Привет, — Седрик тоже улыбнулся, внимательно оглядывая Гарри. Его взгляд скользнул по разбитым очкам, шраму и растрёпанным волосам.</p><p>— Привет, — Гарри уже давно перестало волновать то, как он выглядит. Он ничего не мог поделать с непослушными волосами, а очки починить без палочки было невозможно — так какой смысл переживать из-за них?</p><p>— Ты ходишь по магазинам один?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри не хотел разговаривать с Седриком. Его охватывало странное чувство паники и желания предупредить пуффендуйца о том, что ждёт его на шестом курсе, но Гарри не знал, к каким последствиям это может привести. Поэтому он молча смотрел в окно на проплывающий мимо Лондон и радовался, что он всё-таки невероятно везучий мальчик.</p><p>Они довольно быстро доехали до нужного места. Это был крошечный невзрачный бар. Проходящие мимо люди на него не смотрели. Их взгляды скользили с большого книжного магазина на магазин компакт-дисков, а бар, находившийся между ними, они, похоже, и вовсе не замечали. Диггори вышли из машины и зашли внутрь.</p><p>«Дырявый котел» был местечком мрачным и обшарпанным. В углу сидели несколько пожилых женщин и пили вино из маленьких стаканчиков, одна из них курила длинную трубку. Маленький человечек в цилиндре разговаривал со старым лысым барменом, похожим на нахмурившийся грецкий орех. Гарри прикрыл лоб чёлкой и опустил голову, но Амос, тащивший его чемодан, остановился.</p><p>— Хей, Том, мы можем воспользоваться ходом? — спросил он у бaрмена. Тот согласно закивал, мельком скользнув взглядом по Гарри. Он не узнал его.</p><p>— Конечно, Амос, нет проблем, — бармен махнул рукой в сторону незаметной двери.</p><p>Они вышли в маленький двор, со всех сторон окружённый стенами. Здесь не было ничего, кроме мусорной урны и нескольких сорняков. Миссис Диггори достала свою палочку и постучала по кладке. Кирпич, до которого она дотронулась, задрожал, задёргался, а затем в середине появилась маленькая дырка, которая быстро начала расти. Через секунду перед ними была арка, за которой начиналась мощённая булыжником извилистая улица.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Косой переулок, — произнёс Амос, тепло улыбаясь. Всё семейство Диггори смотрело на Гарри, ожидая чего-то.</p><p>— Спасибо, вы очень мне помогли, — поблагодарил он, сгорая от нетерпения пройтись по волшебной улице. Он наконец-то тут! И никакие Дурсли ему не помешали!</p><p>— Тебе, наверно, нужно в Гринготтс? — участливо спросил Седрик. Гарри кивнул — его карманы могли похвастаться разве что дырками. Компания двинулась дальше.</p><p>Гарри впервые стоял на этой улочке. Это было странно: он примерно помнил расположение магазинов, но ощущения все равно были новыми и непривычными. В воздухе мешались тысячи запахов. Мальчик не смог сдержать восхищённых вздохов и ахов. </p><p>Ярко светило солнце, отражаясь в котлах, выставленных перед ближайшим к ним магазином. «Котлы. Все размеры. Медь, бронза, олово, серебро. Самопомешивающиеся и разборные» — гласила висевшая над ними табличка.</p><p>Гарри пожалел, что у него не десять глаз. Пока они шли вверх по улице, он вертел головой, пытаясь увидеть всё сразу, вспомнить каждую деталь: магазины, выставленные перед ними товары, людей, делающих покупки. Полная женщина, стоявшая перед аптекой, мимо которой они проходили, качала головой.</p><p>— Печень дракона по семнадцать сиклей за унцию — да они с ума сошли...</p><p>Из мрачного на вид магазина доносилось тихое уханье. «Торговый центр «Совы». Неясыти обыкновенные, сипухи, ушастые и полярные совы» — прочитал Гарри. Несколько мальчишек примерно его возраста прижались носами к другой витрине, разглядывая выставленные в ней мётлы.</p><p>— Смотри, — донеслось до Гарри, — новая модель «Нимбус-2000», самая быстрая.</p><p>Его метла. Скоро он снова полетит на ней, а холодный снитч скользнёт ему в кулак.</p><p>В Косом переулке были магазины, которые торговали мантиями, телескопами и странными серебряными инструментами, какими Гарри никогда не пользовался. Витрины были забиты бочками с селезенками летучих мышей и глазами угрей, покачивающимися пирамидами из книг с заклинаниями, птичьими перьями и свитками пергамента, бутылками с волшебными зельями и глобусами Луны...</p><p>— Гринготтс, — объявил Амос Диггори, когда они подошли к белоснежному зданию, возвышавшемуся над маленькими магазинчиками. У отполированных до блеска бронзовых дверей в алой с золотом униформе стоял гоблин. Седрик поёжился — Гарри бы не заметил этого, если бы не шёл рядом с мальчиком. Видимо, пуффендуйцу не нравились эти существа.</p><p>Гоблин был на голову ниже Гарри. У него было смуглое умное лицо, острая бородка и, как заметил Гарри, очень длинные пальцы и ступни. Он поклонился, когда они входили внутрь. Теперь они стояли перед вторыми дверями, на этот раз серебряными. На них были выгравированы строчки:</p><p>		<i></i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Входи, незнакомец, но не забудь,<br/>
Что у жадности грешная суть,<br/>
Кто не любит работать, но любит брать,<br/>
Дорого платит — и это надо знать.<br/>
Если пришёл за чужим ты сюда,<br/>
Отсюда тебе не уйти никогда.</p>
</div>Два гоблина с поклонами встретили семейство, когда они прошли сквозь серебряные двери и оказались в огромном мраморном холле. На высоких стульях за длинной стойкой сидела ещё сотня гоблинов — они делали записи в больших гроссбухах, взвешивали монеты на медных весах, с помощью луп изучали драгоценные камни. Из холла вело больше дверей, чем Гарри мог сосчитать, — другие гоблины впускали и выпускали через них людей. Диггори подошли к стойке, и Гарри, не зная, куда податься, проследовал за ними.<p>— Амос Диггори. Я хочу взять денег из сейфа, — он подал гоблину свой ключ. Тот хмуро кивнул: его длинный нос неприятно зашевелился, а одно ухо дёрнулось.</p><p>— Фок! — каркнул он. — Отведи мистера Диггори в его сейф.</p><p>— Сейчас, подождите, — Амос повернулся к мальчику, поставив его чемодан на пол. — Гарри, всё хорошо? Ты справишься?</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, — он поднял на гоблина глаза, думая, что это существо отнюдь не выглядит добрым и понимающим. А ведь у него нет ключа. Как он войдёт в хранилище? Гарри решил, что об этом лучше спросить сразу.</p><p>— Только у меня нет ключа. Я жил у моих магловских дяди и тёти...</p><p>Он не успел закончить, как гоблин замахал рукой, обрывая его.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер... — он с головой зарылся в пергаменты. — Крюкохват! Принеси мне письмо №...452.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул и повернулся к снующей толпе гоблинов, но не смог узнать в ней знакомого. Лишь когда низкорослый гоблин вернулся, держа в длинных пальцах письмо, он смог рассмотреть его. К сожалению, Гарри помнил только его имя, а ещё, почему-то, сильное давление на горло.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, подойдите поближе, — гоблин за стойкой поманил Гарри своим ужасным пальцем. Мальчик послушно шагнул вперёд: его внимательно рассматривали в лупу с мутным стеклом. Увеличившийся глаз гоблина удовлетворённо сверкнул. — Что ж, мистер Поттер, можете пройти к вашему сейфу. Вот ваш ключ. Сик, проводи мистера Поттера.</p><p>Гарри послушно взял маленький золотой ключик. Он повернулся к семейству Диггори.</p><p>— Ещё раз большое спасибо.</p><p>— Встретимся в Хогвартсе, Гарри, — Седрик помахал ему на прощание.</p><p>Когда через пятнадцать минут Гарри стоял на крыльце банка, доброй семьи уже не было. Зато в кармане звенело золото, а Косой переулок был освещён радостным, счастливым солнцем. Что ж, пожалуй, эти дни до конца каникул обещали быть самыми счастливыми за все годы его жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Косой переулок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Одинокий волшебник» был уютной небольшой гостиницей, стоявшей на углу Косого переулка. Рядом располагалось много магазинов и несколько кафе, куда Гарри наведывался каждый день, без зазрения совести тратя деньги на вкусное фисташковое мороженое и конфеты «Берти Боттс».</p><p>Проблем с заселением в гостиницу почти не возникло. Стоило хозяйке — миловидной, пухленькой женщине — завидеть его шрам, как все вопросы отпали. Гарри чувствовал себя немножко неуютно из-за того, что он так бессовестно пользовался своей славой и невозможностью отказать Мальчику-Который-Выжил, но муки совести плавно отходили на второй план, стоило ему оказаться посреди вороха ярких лавочек с мешочком золотых галлеонов в кармане.</p><p>Гарри с трудом подавлял в себе желание начать покупать всё подряд. Ему даже не было интересно, каков курс галлеона по отношению к фунту, — важно было, что сейчас у него денег больше, чем за всю его жизнь. Даже больше, чем когда-либо было у Дадли. </p><p>С наступлением его дня рождения этот соблазн стал еще сильнее. Гарри никогда не баловали подарками, и он не привык отмечать этот праздник. Но сейчас он мог позволить себе немного порадоваться.</p><p>Успокоившись, Гарри решил, что сначала стоит купить всё для школы, а уж потом думать об открывшихся перспективах. И первым делом следовало посетить Олливандера.</p><p>Магазин находился в маленьком обшарпанном здании. С некогда золотых букв «Семейство Олливандер — производители волшебных палочек с 382-го года до нашей эры» давно уже облетела позолота. В пыльной витрине на выцветшей фиолетовой ткaни лежала одна-единственная палочка.</p><p>Когда Гарри вошёл внутрь, где-то в глубине магазина зазвенел колокольчик. Помещение было темным и пыльным. Вдоль стен выстроились высокие шкафы, под завязку набитые узкими коробочками с волшебными палочками. На прилавке стояла большая старая лампа.</p><p>— Добрый день, — послышался тихий голос.</p><p>Гарри подскочил от неожиданности. Он и не заметил, как старик вышел из полумрака и приблизился к нему.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — выдавил из себя Гарри. Он почти не помнил Олливандера. </p><p>— О, да, — старичок покивал головой, и его светлые глаза внимательно оглядели Гарри с ног до головы. — Да, я так и думал, что скоро увижу вас, Гарри Поттер. Словно только вчера ваши родители покупали тут свои волшебные палочки...</p><p>Мистер Олливандер приблизился к Гарри почти вплотную. </p><p>— Вы знаете, мистер Поттер, многие из тех, кто приходит ко мне, ошибочно считают, что сами выбирают свои палочки. Но все происходит как раз наоборот. Палочка сама выбирает волшебника.</p><p>Гарри знал это. Ведь не зря же его палочка была единственной, которая могла сопротивляться палочке Волдеморта? Он мог сказать об этом мастеру, но как объяснить Олливандеру, что он уже знает, какая палочка ему достанется? Возникнет больше вопросов и подозрений, поэтому Гарри позволил старику ходить кругом и проводить измерения.</p><p>Старичок начал измерять правую руку Гарри. Сначала расстояние от плеча до пальцев, затем расстояние от запястья до локтя, потом — от плеча до пола, от колена до подмышки, и ещё зачем-то измерил окружность головы. Олливандер бормотал что-то себе под нос, описывая свойства сердцевин, и Гарри едва мог расслышать его слова. В какой-то момент он осознал, что линейка сама его измеряет, а Олливандер давно отошёл к полкам и снимает с них одну коробочку за другой.</p><p>— Достаточно, — сказал волшебник, и линейка упала на пол. — Что ж, мистер Поттер, для начала попробуем эту. Бук и сердце дракона. Девять дюймов. Возьмите её и взмахните.</p><p>Гарри взял палочку в правую руку и, чувствуя себя полным дураком, немного помахал ей перед своим носом, но мистер Олливандер практически тут же вырвал её из его руки.</p><p>— Эта не подходит, возьмём следующую. Клён и перо феникса. Семь дюймов. </p><p>Гарри попробовал — хотя едва он успел поднять палочку, как и она оказалась в руках мистера Олливандера.</p><p>— Нет-нет, берите эту — эбен и шерсть единорога, восемь с половиной дюймов. Давайте-давайте, попробуйте её.</p><p>Гарри пробовал. И снова пробовал. И ещё раз попробовал. Гора опробованных палочек, складываемых мистером Олливандером на стул, становилась всё выше и выше. Гарри чувствовал себя дураком, прекрасно зная, какая именно палочка ему подойдет. Наконец, Олливандер решился:</p><p>— А вы необычный клиент, мистер Поттер, не так ли? У меня есть одна палочка... остролист и перо феникса, но я не уверен...</p><p>Гарри взял палочку, которую протягивал ему мистер Олливандер. Она согрела его пальцы, словно помнила их долгие и трудные совместные приключения. Гарри поднял ее над головой, со свистом опустил её вниз, разрезая пыльный воздух, и из палочки вырвались красные и золотые искры, яркие, как фейерверк, и их отсветы заплясали на стенах.</p><p>— О, браво! Да, это действительно то, что надо, это просто прекрасно. Очень любопытный выбор... Очень...</p><p>Старик посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, и тот поёжился. Ему показалось, что этот взгляд пытается проникнуть ему в самую душу. Он заплатил за палочку семь золотых галлеонов и поспешил к выходу. Олливандер проводил его до дверей, и Гарри почувствовал себя намного лучше, оказавшись на улице. Ему предстояли и другие покупки.</p><p>Гарри постоял несколько минут перед витриной с «Нимбусом-2000», всячески отговаривая себя тратить непомерное количество денег на новую метлу. В конце концов, она могла достаться ему даром, если он покажет себя как ловец.</p><p>Он купил котёл, весы, даже телескоп. Особенным был поход во «Флориш и Блоттс». Там было столько книг, сколько Гарри ни разу в жизни не видел: они стояли на полках, занимая всё пространство магазина от пола до потолка. Там были гигантские фолианты в кожаных переплётах, каждый весом с огромный булыжник; там были книги размером с почтовую марку и книги в шёлковых обложках; там были книги, испещрённые непонятными символами, и книги, в которых были только пустые страницы. Эти книги не оставили бы равнодушным даже Дадли, который никогда ничего не читал.</p><p>Мельком пролистывая учебники, Гарри раздумывал о том, что знания из сна могут сыграть ему на руку и помочь добиться успехов в учебе. Оставалось только вспоминать все поподробнее.</p><p>Во время своих прогулок пару раз Гарри замечал знакомые лица. Две девочки, прошедшие мимо него, явно были с ним на одном факультете, но Гарри не смог вспомнить их имён. Зато он узнал Симуса, стоявшего около магазина. Рядом с ним стояла его мать, и Гарри не стал подходить. Он направился дальше, где виднелась вывеска с нарисованной на ней совой сипухой.</p><p>Двадцать минут спустя он вышел из магазина под названием «Торговый центр «Совы»» и зажмурился от яркого солнца, потому что в магазине царила полная шорохов, шелеста и шуршания перьев тьма, освещаемая лишь мерцанием ярких, как драгоценные камни, глаз. В руке Гарри держал огромную клетку, в которой сидела красивая полярная сова. Букля (её имя принесло Гарри много тёплых воспоминаний) спала, засунув голову под крыло. </p><p>— Ну что ж, осталось только купить мaнтии, — задумчиво пробормотал он, оглядывая собственное отражение в стекле. Неплохо было бы починить очки, но Гарри решил заняться этим по возвращении в гостиницу. А вот с обновками стоило поспешить — его изношенные кроссовки давно уже просили каши, а штаны с растянутой футбoлкoй висели мешком.</p><p>Гарри прошёл к магазину мадам Малкин, по дороге замечая на улице Невилла Долгопупса. Мальчик стоял, конечно, со своей бабушкой, отчитывающей за что-то низенького, кучерявого волшебника. Он скользнул взглядом по Гарри — его глаза загорелись лёгким удивлением, но Гарри тут же скрылся в дверях магазина с мантиями и прочей oдеждой.</p><p>Внутри было довольно темно, но светильники-шары освещали места, где стояли скамеечки для примерок. Хозяйка магазина появилась словно из ниоткуда — мадам Малкин оказалась приземистой улыбающейся волшебницей, одетой в розовато-лиловую мaнтию.</p><p>— Едем учиться в Хогвартс? — спросила она прежде, чем Гарри успел объяснить ей цель своего визита. — Ты пришёл по адресу: у меня тут как раз ещё один клиент тоже к школе готовится.</p><p>В глубине магазина на высокой скамеечке стоял бледный мальчик с тонкими чертами лица, а вторая волшебница крутилась вокруг него, подгоняя по росту длинные чёрные пoлы его мaнтии. Гарри вздрогнул. Он без труда узнал Драко Малфоя.</p><p>— Привет! — сказал мальчик. — Тоже в Хогвартс?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри, стараясь не глазеть на заклятого школьного врага. Малфой был хоть и не самой приятной, но всё же важной фигурой в его жизни, поэтому встреча с ним не могла оставить Гарри равнодушным. Он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, как себя вести с Малфоем — то ли начинать новую ссору, охватившую всю их школьную жизнь, то ли постараться наладить их отношения.</p><p>— Мой отец сейчас покупает мне учебники, а мать смотрит волшебные палочки, — сообщил Драко. Он говорил как-то очень устало, специально растягивая слова. — А потом потащу их посмотреть гоночные мётлы. Не могу понять, почему первокурсникам нельзя их иметь. Думаю, мне удастся убедить отца, чтобы он купил мне такую... а я потом как-нибудь тайком пронесу её в школу.</p><p>Несомненно, Малфой не изменился. Всё тот же заносчивый, самовлюблённый аристократ. Это почему-то огорчило Гарри, как будто ему пообещали подарить конфету, а подарили только фантик. Но Драко не должен был меняться, в конце концов, это не его жизнь переворачивалась с ног на голову.</p><p>— А у тебя есть своя собственная метла? — продолжал тот.</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>— А в квиддич играешь?</p><p>— Да, — вырвалось прежде, чем Гарри успел сообразить, что несёт. Кому-кому, а уж Малфою совсем не обязательно знать о его озарениях.</p><p>— О, так ты из наших, — тягучий голос Малфоя потеплел, — так ведь?</p><p>— Мои родители волшебники, — ответил Гарри. Мадам Малкин как раз подгоняла мантию, а разговаривать при ней было неудобно. Но Малфой был необычайно болтлив.</p><p>— А где они? </p><p>— Они умерли, — холодно произнёс Гарри, отворачиваясь. Ему не хотелось говорить на эту тему с Малфоем.</p><p>— О, мне очень жаль, — произнёс тот, хотя по его голосу нельзя было сказать, что он о чём-либо сожалеет, — тогда с кем ты тут?</p><p>«Да ты заткнёшься когда-нибудь?» — про себя взмолился Гарри. Тёплые отношения с Драко Малфоем стали самым менее вероятным из всего, что могло случиться.</p><p>— Один.</p><p>Белёсые брови Малфоя поползли вверх. Он явно был удивлён чем-то, а серые глаза, внезапно, загорелись завистью.</p><p>— Один? Где ты живёшь? — голос Драко оказался неожиданно жарким. Он забыл привычку растягивать слова и о том, что нужно держать лицо, и всем телом повернулся к Гарри.</p><p>— В гостинице, — мальчик не очень понимал, куда клонит Малфой. Мадам Малкин закончила с его мантией, но Гарри необходимо было ещё купить свитера, брюки и ботинки.</p><p>— О, ясно, — Малфой снова отвернулся, поправляя рукой свою прилизанную причёску. Гарри почувствовал себя немного неудобно из-за своего неряшливого вида — в глазах слизеринца появилось презрение.</p><p>Мадам Малкин принесла ему несколько пакетов, наполненных одеждой. Гарри было почти всё равно, что там внутри, ему очень хотелось немедленно выскочить на улицу, пойти прогуляться по свежему воздуху, посмотреть какие-нибудь необычные вещицы в таинственных лавках.</p><p>Но Малфой вдруг повернулся снова. С его мантией давно покончили, и мальчик бесцельно стоял посреди магазина.</p><p>— Эй, а как ты смог тут жить без денег? — его внимательный взгляд пошарил по одежде Дадли, придающей Гарри вид, если не бездомного, то крайне бедного человека.</p><p>— У меня есть деньги! Я взял их в Гринготтсе, — оскорблённо отозвался Гарри. Его шрам вдруг снова заболел, он едва не дёрнулся. Малфой бы догадался, кто перед ним, если бы он принялся хвататься за лоб.</p><p>— Правда? — Драко вдруг презрительно и брезгливо усмехнулся, словно Гарри перед ним превратился в гигантского слизня. — Кстати, с какого факультета были твои родители?</p><p>Гарри замер. Малфой пытался поймать его на лжи, подозревая в нём ненавистного маглорождённого. Серые глаза медленно темнели, теряя своё дружелюбие. Неприятное чувство закралось в пространство между ними.</p><p>Мальчик выпрямился, подошёл к клетке с Буклей и связке учебников. Вещей было много, как он донесёт их?</p><p>— С Гриффиндора, — гордо сказал он, подхватил свои покупки и вышел из магазина мадам Малкин, оставив слизеринца позади.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Старые-новые друзья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В последний день августа Гарри проснулся очень рано. Он буквально подскочил на постели, уставившись в ставший привычным потолок, и улыбнулся. Поезд в Хогвартс уходил сегодня в 11 часов с платформы 9 и 3/4.</p><p>Гарри натянул обновки, радостно оглядывая себя в зеркало. В новой oдежде он выглядел гораздо лучше — был не таким чахлым и тощим. Он даже попытался причесаться, но непослушные чёрные пряди упрямо не хотели ложиться в ровную причёску, и Гарри забросил это дело.</p><p>Он собрал свои вещи в новый чемодан, проверил всё по списку. Когда Гарри спустился вниз попрощаться с радушной хозяйкой, Косой переулок был неожиданно пустым. Лишь взрослые волшебники появлялись то тут, то там, делая покупки. </p><p>Гарри отправился на вокзал «Кингс-Кросс». Пришлось обменять часть волшебных денег на магловские, чтобы его пустили в метро. Чтобы Букля не привлекала внимание, он накрыл клетку мантией.</p><p>Весь путь до нужной станции (хозяйка гостиницы любезно подсказала дорогу) Гарри отстранёно смотрел в окно и думал, что сделать первым делом по прибытии в школу. Нельзя медлить, надо сразу рассказать Дамблдору обо всём, чтобы старый волшебник предотвратил печальные события.</p><p>Гарри внезапно вспомнил произошедшее в банке. Может быть, Дамблдор уже знает об открывшихся мальчику возможностях, иначе как он смог предвидеть, что Гарри потребуется ключ? Или... Нет, такой умный человек, как Альбус Дамблдор, не мог считать, что Дурсли с улыбкой проводят Гарри до Косого переулка и помогут купить нужные вещи. От картины дяди Вернона перед магазином Олливандера стало смешно.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал странную неуверенность. Как будто он упустил что-то важное, какую-то частицу сложного конструктора, и теперь не мог собрать головоломку. Это упущенное нечто упорно царапало его, мешая сосредоточиться на других вещах.</p><p>На вокзале он был ровно в десять. Перрон наполнялся людьми, снующими туда-сюда со своим багажом, встречающих, провожающих друзей. Звуки объявлений, шорох одежды и непрекращающийся гул разговоров кружились вокруг. До поезда оставался целый час, поэтому Гарри, не торопясь, пошёл в сторону девятой платформы, разглядывая людей, идущих навстречу.</p><p>Несколько раз в толпе мелькали небольшие группки, целеустремленно двигающиеся в ту же сторону. На их тележках тоже лежали объёмные сумки, клетки, в которых сидела разная живность. Волшебники почти не скрывались — на вокзале «Кингс Кросс» 31 августа их было, наверно, даже больше, чем маглов. </p><p>Гарри подумал, что в прошлый раз был удивительно слеп. Заметить странности в людях, окружающих его, было довольно легко, но он оправдал себя тем, что тогда он и не подозревал о них.</p><p>Гарри остановился перед барьером. Он мог зайти прямо сейчас, занять место в поезде, но тогда он не встретил бы семью Уизли. И Рон не узнал бы, что Гарри Поттер едет в Хогвартс, он не зашёл бы в его купе, и их крепкая дружба не началась бы.</p><p>Но разыгрывать спектакль не хотелось. Гарри решил, что он просто постоит немного на девятой платформе, а потом, когда рыжее семейство подойдёт, дружелюбно поздоровается с ними. Он встал за арку, прислонившись к стене, и приготовился ждать.</p><p>Однако минут через пять в толпе мелькнули рыжие макушки. Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на большие часы, висящие неподалёку: было всего лишь половина одиннадцатого.</p><p>Молли Уизли уверенно шла вперёд, а её сыновья толкали перед собой тележки с чемоданами такого же размера, какой был у Гарри. Перси нёс ещё и клетку с совой.</p><p>Семейство остановилось, не доходя до платформы. Миссис Уизли достала что-то, внимательно перечитала, тихо шепнув Рону несколько слов. Гарри двинулся к ним, стараясь выглядеть естественно, не выдавать своего волнения.</p><p>Его воспоминания искажены? Может, он просто запутался в ворохе беспорядочных данных?</p><p>Когда он подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы услышать их разговор, миссис Уизли громко спросила:</p><p>— Так, какой у вас номер платформы? — поинтересовалась женщина, поворачиваясь к Гарри лицом, но не обращая на него внимание.</p><p>— Девять и три четверти, — пропищала маленькая рыжеволосая девочка, дёргая мать за руку. — Мам, а можно я тоже поеду...</p><p>— Ты ещё слишком мала, Джинни, так что успокойся. Ну что, Перси, ты иди первым.</p><p>Гарри подошёл к ним вплотную. Его словно обдало потоком ледяной воды: невыносимая ностальгия и тоска завладели им. Глядя на яркие веснушки Рона, рассыпанные по детскому глуповатому лицу, на весёлых близнецов, на длинные волосы Джинни, удивлённо взглянувшей на него.</p><p>Джинни. Гарри вдруг ясно вспомнил ее. Он вспомнил прикосновения собственных ладоней к её телу, вспомнил шёлк её волос и радостный смех. Желание, охватившее его тело, не могло принадлежать первокурснику, и направлено оно было на ту Джинни, что ждёт его в будущем. Не на девочку, любопытно взглянувшую на него и не знающую ещё, какой красавицей она будет через несколько лет.</p><p>Мир словно сузился до одной точки, в которой Гарри усердно рвал эти переплетённые узлы двух сознаний. Стараясь не смотреть на Джинни, он натянуто улыбнулся миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, разглядывая близнецов. Видеть их рядом, живыми, обескураживающе открытыми и весёлыми — это принесло Гарри облегчение и отвлекло от путаных мыслей.</p><p>— Привет, дорогуша, — миссис Уизли улыбнулась ему. — Первый раз едешь в Хогвартс? Рон, мой младший, тоже новичок.</p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на мальчика, отмечая, что Рон даже в юности был выше. Такой же нескладный, тощий, длинный, как и в будущем.</p><p>Фред и Джордж направились к барьеру друг за другом. Через несколько секунд они исчезли. Гарри замешкался, но миссис Уизли расценила это по-своему:</p><p>— Тебе нужно просто пройти через барьер между платформой девять и десять. Если боишься, то лучше разбежаться, — посоветовала она. Гарри кивнул, хотя он вовсе не боялся. Джинни провожала его горящим взглядом, но мальчик ни разу не взглянул на неё — неуместные мысли не давали ему покоя.</p><p>Барьер приблизился, а через мгновенье исчез.</p><p>Гарри находился на забитой людьми платформе, у которой стоял паровоз алого цвета. Надпись на табло гласила: «Хогвартс-Экспресс. 11:00». Гарри оглянулся назад и увидел, что билетная касса пропала, а на её месте находится арка с коваными железными воротами и табличкой: «Платформа номер 9 и 3/4». Нужно было посторониться, чтобы Рон не врезался в него.</p><p>Над головами собравшихся на платформе людей плыли извергаемые паровозом клубы дыма, а под ногами шмыгали разноцветные кошки. До Гарри доносились голоса, скрип тяжёлых чемоданов и недовольное уханье переговаривавшихся друг с другом сов.</p><p>Первые несколько вагонов уже были битком набиты школьниками. Они высовывались из окон, чтобы поговорить напоследок с родителями, или сражались за свободные места. Гарри двинулся дальше, заглядывая в окна вагонов в поисках местечка. Он прошёл несколько полностью пустых купе, выбрав одно из последних — Рон всё равно найдёт его, а сидеть рядом с другими школьниками почему-то не хотелось.</p><p>Сначала он занёс в вагон клетку с Буклей, а потом попытался загрузить туда свой чемодан. Однако ему никак не удавалось поднять его на нужную высоту, и дважды чемодан падал и больно бил его по ноге. Это безумно раздражало — Гарри готов был поколотить свой чемодан, лишь бы тот занял положенное место.</p><p>— Помощь нужна? — обратился к нему Фред, появившийся словно из пустоты. Гарри обречённо вздохнул.</p><p>— Спасибо, — он отошёл в сторону, а близнецы затащили его чемодан в купе и поставили в угол. Гарри заметил, как Джордж выпучил глаза и уставился на его лоб, поэтому быстро прервал расспросы:</p><p>— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. А вас? — крайне глупо было спрашивать их имена, но, если бы он этого не сделал, то ситуация стала бы щекотливой.</p><p>— Дред и Фордж Уизли, — парни засмеялись, ударяя друг друга по спине. — Ну, мы пошли, а то мама будет кричать. </p><p>Они выскочили из купе, оставив Гарри одного. Он прикрыл дверь и прижался носом к стеклу, глядя на рыжее семейство. Джинни что-то жалобно просила (он снова посмотрел на неё), а миссис Уизли яростно тёрла лицо Рона платком.</p><p>Подошёл Перси. Он уже переоделся в школьную форму, а на его груди Гарри заметил блестящий серебряный значок с буквой «С». Староста. Гарри помнил, что Перси предал его и свою семью, когда присоединился к Министерству, поэтому высокий юноша вызывал у него крайне неприязненные чувства.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся. Ему было скучно сидеть и ждать отправления, а читать учебники было тоскливейшим занятием из всех, что он мог сейчас придумать. Пришлось достать из чемодана палочку и несколько раз превратить волос в иголку и обратно.</p><p>Маленькие безобидные заклинания наскучили ему ещё до того, как Хогвартс-экспресс тронулся с места. Гарри достал из кармана упаковку конфет, высыпал их в ладонь, разглядывая цветные шарики. Выбрав один, он ткнул в него палочкой:</p><p>— <i>Инкрис</i>, — конфетка раздулась до размера мячика для настольного тенниса. Гарри уже собирался смело откусить кусочек, когда дверь приоткрылась и в неё просунулась лохматая голова Рона.</p><p>— Здесь свободно? — спросил он Гарри, указывая на сиденье напротив. — В других вообще сесть некуда.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, и рыжий быстро уселся. Он украдкой покосился на Гарри, но тут же перевел взгляд, делая вид, что его очень интересует пейзаж за окном. Гарри заметил на носу у мальчика чёрное пятно, которое матери так и не удалось стереть.</p><p>— Эй, Рон! — окликнули его заглянувшие в купе близнецы. — Мы пойдём. Там Ли Джордан едет в двух вагонах от нас, он с собой гигантского тарантула везёт.</p><p>— Ну, идите, — промямлил Рон.</p><p>— До встречи, — произнёс Гарри. Близнецы ушли, напоследок помахав им рукой.</p><p>— Ты действительно Гарри Поттер? — выпалил вдруг Рон, и сразу стало понятно, что его распирало от желания задать этот вопрос. Он специально подсел к Гарри, хотя перед его купе находилось несколько свободных.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Его немного расстраивало то, что он воспринимает Рона как лучшего друга, надёжного и верного, а тот видит в нём лишь любопытную, известную личность. Хотя они же всё-таки подружились...</p><p>— О, а я уж подумал, что это очередная шутка Фреда и Джорджа, — выдохнул Рон. — А у тебя действительно есть... ну, ты знаешь...</p><p>Он вытянул палец, указывая на лоб Гарри.<br/>Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, открывая лоб. Рон, увидев шрам, не сводил с него глаз.</p><p>— Значит, это сюда Ты-Знаешь-Кто...</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Но я этого не помню. Совсем.</p><p>Рон расстроенно качнул головой. Он сидел и смотрел на Гарри, не отводя глаз, как зачарованный, но потом спохватился и уставился в окно, разглядывая несущиеся мимо здания. Гарри не знал, как начать разговор — в прошлый раз он расспрашивал Рона о волшебниках, но сейчас ему это было не нужно. А рыжий просто стеснялся, поэтому молчание затягивалось.</p><p>Внезапно Гарри вспомнил неприятное чувство, связанное с Гринготтсом. Об этом Рон мог знать.</p><p>— Слушай, Рон, — начал он. Мальчик резко повернулся к нему, в его глазах зажёгся интерес.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ты часто бываешь в Гринготтсе?</p><p>— Ну, — уши и щёки Рона покраснели, — у нас... ну, не очень много денег, поэтому часто наведываться туда смысла нет... Денег всё равно не прибавится.</p><p>— А ты не знаешь, несовершеннолетний может взять деньги из своего сейфа?</p><p>— Вообще-то я что-то слышал об этом... — Рон задумчиво почесал грязный кончик носа. — Мой брат Билл, кажется, пытался взять деньги, когда он был ещё на шестом курсе, но ему не позволили. А недавно Фред с Джорджем размышляли над тем, что неплохо бы завести сейф для их будущего капитала. Папа сказал, что, пока они не станут по законам магии совершеннолетними, они не смогут даже взять парочку кнатов из нашего хранилища.</p><p>— Значит, я бы не смог? — перед Гарри словно находился глубокий колодец, скрывающий какую-то важную тайну. И он упорно и бесстрашно заглядывал в тёмные недра.</p><p>— Думаю, нет, — Рон отрицательно помотал головой. — Только если с тобой будет взрослый, являющийся доверенным лицом.</p><p>Гарри призадумался. Он спускался в Гринготтс вместе с гоблином Сиком, но тот вряд ли был его доверенным лицом. А Диггори... Нет, они же ушли отдельно. Может, для него сделали исключение?</p><p>Он вспомнил, что за все годы «прошлой» жизни в Хогвартсе он ни разу не пытался в одиночестве спуститься в банк. С ним был Хагрид, а потом семья Уизли...</p><p>Что-то явно шло не так, и Гарри не мог понять, где привычный ход событий съехал. Почему маленькие, с первого взгляда незначительные детали вышли на первый план и неуютно царапали своей неправильностью?</p><p>Рон запустил руку во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил оттуда жирную серую крысу, которая безмятежно спала.</p><p>— Её зовут Короста, и она абсолютно бесполезная — спит целыми днями. Отец подарил Перси сову, когда узнал, что тот будет старостой, и я тоже хотел, но у них нет... я хотел сказать, что вместо этого получил крысу.</p><p>Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул. Он уставился на потрёпанную крысу, выглядящую, и правда, полудохлой. Желание вырвать животное из рук Рона и со всей силы швырнуть об стену было нестерпимым. Питер Петтигрю. Предатель!</p><p>Гарри до белизны сжал кулаки. Бешено стучащее сердце едва не пробивало грудную клетку, но разум упорно твердил остановиться. Если он сейчас убьёт Питера, то Сириус никогда не сбежит из Азкабана. Нет, нужно подождать третьего курса, когда весь мир содрогнётся от побега опасного преступника, а потом уже схватить анимага.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся к окну. Он был груб с Роном, но не мог перестать злиться. Всё вокруг упорно пыталось загнать его в какой-то вакуум с напряжённой до безумия атмосферой. </p><p>Примерно в половине первого из тамбура донёсся стук, а затем в купе заглянула улыбающаяся женщина с ямочкой на подбородке.</p><p>— Хотите чем-нибудь перекусить, ребята?</p><p>Гарри с радостью отозвался на это предложение и вышел в коридор, разглядывая лоток. Рон пробурчал что-то про домашние сэндвичи. </p><p>На тележке лежали пакетики с круглыми конфетками-драже «Берти Боттс», «лучшая взрывающаяся жевательная резинка Друбблс», шоколадные лягушки, тыквенное печенье, сдобные котелки, лакричные палочки и прочие сладости мира волшебников. Он набрал всего понемногу и заплатил женщине одиннадцать серебряных сиклей и семь бронзовых кнатов.</p><p>Рон удивлённо смотрел, как Гарри возвращается на своё место с полными руками и сваливает покупки на свободное сиденье.</p><p>— Ты такой голодный?</p><p>— Я умираю с голоду, — соврал Гарри, разворачивая тыквенное печенье и откусывая сразу половину. </p><p>Рон вытащил откуда-то бумажный пакет и вынул из него четыре сэндвича.</p><p>— Она всегда забывает, что я не люблю копчёную говядину, — грустно произнёс он.</p><p>— Давай, присоединяйся, — Гарри протянул ему печенье. Рон немного помялся, а потом убрал сэндвичи и принялся разворачивать сладости. Они долгое время просто болтали о всякой ерунде, поедая шоколадки, котелки, печенье и жвачку.</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, должен ли он рассказать Рону о своих озарениях. Он решил подождать с этим, пока не поговорит с Дамблдором, поэтому предпочёл отмалчиваться и слушать рассказы Рона о своей семье. Со стыдливым разочарованием он понял, что ему немного скучно слушать то, что он уже знает. Ему хотелось поговорить с другом о смутном будущем. Обсудить возможные варианты событий, если Квиррелла схватят, поговорить о Волдеморте, о предстоящих трудностях...</p><p>Но нужно было подождать. И поэтому Гарри вполуха слушал рассказ Рона о Чарли и Билле. Ему попалась карточка с Альбусом Дамблдором, величайшим волшебником нашего времени. Дамблдор на фотографии улыбнулся, а потом исчез. Что-то в нём показалось Гарри насмешливым, словно волшебник тихо хихикал над его метаниями.</p><p>Рон предложил сыграть в игру с конфетками Берти Боттс. Гарри согласился. Игра немного отвлекла его: они смеялись, когда попадался какой-нибудь неприятный вкус.</p><p>Кто-то постучал в дверь купе. На пороге появился Невилл Долгопупс, мимо которого Гарри проходил, когда шёл по платформе. Выглядел он так, словно собирался вот-вот расплакаться.</p><p>— Извините, — сказал он, — вы тут не видели жабу?</p><p>Рон и Гарри дружно покачали головами, и мальчик начал причитать:</p><p>— Я потерял её! Она вечно от меня убегает!</p><p>— Она найдётся, — заверил его Гарри. Кажется, он не соврал, ведь в прошлый раз жаба нашлась.</p><p>— Да, наверное, — грустно произнёс Невилл. — Что ж, если вы её увидите... — и с этими словами он ушёл.</p><p>— Не пойму, чего он так волнуется, — Рон пожал плечами. — Если бы я вёз с собой жабу, я бы потерял её ещё на платформе. Хотя моя крыса немногим лучше жабы, так что не мне об этом говорить. </p><p>Крыса всё ещё спала, уютно устроившись у Рона за пазухой. Гарри старался не думать о ней, ведь Питер Петтигрю не причинил ему вреда за годы жизни в одной комнате. А о его поимке он подумает позже, перед этим посоветовавшись с директором Хогвартса.</p><p>— Может, она давно умерла, а может, и спит — разницы никакой. Выглядит одинаково, — с отвращением проговорил Рон. — Вчера я пытался её заколдовать, чтобы она стала жёлтого цвета — я подумал, что так она будет выглядеть поинтереснее, — но ничего не получилось. Я тебе сейчас покажу, смотри...</p><p>Рон порылся в своём чемодане и вытащил оттуда потрепанного вида волшебную палочку. Она была выщерблена в нескольких местах, а на конце поблёскивало что-то белое.</p><p>— Шерсть единорога почти вылезла наружу, — смущённо заметил Рон. — Итак...</p><p>Не успел он поднять палочку, как дверь купе вновь открылась. На пороге снова появился Невилл, но на этот раз с ним была девочка с густыми каштановыми волосами, уже переодевшаяся в школьную форму. Гарри с радостью узнал Гермиону. </p><p>— Никто не видел жабу? Невилл её потерял, а я помогаю ему её отыскать. Так вы её видели или нет? — спросила она прямо-таки начальственным тоном. Гарри уже и забыл, какой она была до того, как подружилась с ним и Роном. </p><p>— Он здесь уже был, и мы ему сказали, что не видели, — ответил Рон. Гермиона, кажется, его не слушала, её внимание было приковано к волшебной палочке в руках Рона.</p><p>— Вы творите чудеса? Давайте, я посмотрю. Кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, — она села на свободное сиденье. Рон стушевался под её взглядом, его заклинание не сработало. Мальчик нахмурился.</p><p>— Наверно, Фред и Джордж пошутили, — он отвернулся к окну. Гермиона начала рассказывать что-то о собственных достижениях, но в это время снова заглянул Невилл. Она встала и ушла за ним, огорчённая тем, что не смогла похвастаться.</p><p>— Не знаю, на каком я буду факультете, но надеюсь, мы с ней окажемся на разных, — прошептал Рон и засунул волшебную палочку обратно в чемодан.</p><p>— Думаю, мы все вместе будем на Гриффиндоре, — сказал Гарри, не сдержавшись. Рон страдальчески застонал.</p><p>— Только не это.</p><p>В купе снова постучали. Дверь открылась, но это уже был не Невилл с Гермионой.</p><p>В купе вошли трое мальчишек, и Гарри сразу узнал того, кто был в центре, — это был Драко Малфой. Сейчас он смотрел на Гарри с куда большим интересом, чем тогда в магазине. Его серые глаза пошарили по лбу Гарри, и взгляд внезапно стал очень обиженными. Драко словно обвинял Гарри в чём-то и по-детски дулся на него.</p><p>— Это правда? — с порога спросил он. — По всему поезду говорят, что в этом купе едет Гарри Поттер. Значит, это ты, верно?</p><p>— Верно, — кивнул Гарри, сдерживая смех. Малфой узнал его, но предпочёл скрыть их недолгий разговор, хотя тень румянца на щеках выдавала его с головой.</p><p>— Это Крэбб, а это Гойл, — блондин представил своих вечных телохранителей, заметив, что мальчик смотрит на них. — А я Малфой, Драко Малфой.</p><p>Рон прокашлялся. Гарри подумал, что Рон тоже хотел рассмеяться над пафосным появлением слизеринца. Малфой неодобрительно покосился на Рона.</p><p>— Моё имя тебе кажется смешным, не так ли? Даже не буду спрашивать, как тебя зовут. Мой отец рассказал мне, что, если видишь рыжего и веснушчатого мальчишку, значит, он из семьи Уизли. Семьи, в которой больше детей, чем могут себе позволить их родители.</p><p>Выдав эту убийственную тираду, Малфой снова повернулся к Гарри:</p><p>— Ты скоро узнаешь, Поттер, что в нашем мире есть несколько династий волшебников, которые куда круче всех остальных. Тебе ни к чему дружить с теми, кто этого не достоин. Я помогу тебе во всём разобраться.</p><p>Он протянул руку для рукопожатия. Тонкая бледная ладонь зависла перед лицом Гарри, который, неожиданно для самого себя, подумал, что же будет, если он сейчас пожмёт её? Будь у него ещё одна возможность переиграть жизнь сначала, то он непременно бы узнал, что его ждало по ту сторону неприязненного барьера, стоявшего между Слизерином и Гриффиндором. Но он сильно сомневался, что он смог бы сойтись с Драко.</p><p>Малфой нервно облизнул бледные губы. Этот жест оторвал Гарри от своих размышлений и сравнений.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — сказал он, — я как-нибудь сам разберусь.</p><p>Как будто бы гигантская гильотина опустилась на их не созревшую дружбу. В купе стало холодней, а Гарри запоздало подумал, что именно в этот момент он обрёк себя на годы противостояния. Но это было... приятным? И вид смущённого прямым отказом Малфоя, на бледных щеках которого расцветали розовые пятна, принёс Гарри удовольствие.</p><p>— На твоём месте я был бы поосторожнее, Поттер, — медленно произнёс Драко Малфой. — Если ты не будешь повежливее, то закончишь, как твои родители. Они, как и ты, не знали, что для них хорошо, а что плохо, общались со всяким отребьем...</p><p>— Повтори, что ты сказал, — потребовал Рон, поднимаясь с места. Гарри тоже встал.</p><p>— О, вы собираетесь с нами драться, не так ли? — презрительно выдавил из себя Малфой. Он оглянулся на Крэбба и Гойла. Гарри напрягся: он помнил несколько заклинаний, но в купе было достаточно тесно. Крэбб с Гойлом без труда скрутили бы с Гарри с Роном. Но и отступать было неправильно. Гарри слишком часто убегал от таких людей. Ему хватило Дадли.</p><p>— Да, если ты немедленно отсюда не уберёшься, — заявил Гарри твердо. Пальцы почти привычным жестом сжали палочку, а в голове закружились заклинания, которые можно применить в данной ситуации.</p><p>— О, мы вовсе не собираемся уходить, правда, ребята? — усмехнулся Малфой, поворачиваясь к своим спутникам. — К тому же, мы проголодались, а у вас тут куча еды.</p><p>Он потянулся вперёд, задевая Гарри локтем. В этот момент дверь открылась, и в купе заглянула Гермиона. Она несказанно удивилась такому столпотворению.</p><p>— Вы собираетесь драться? — строго спросила она, глядя на угрожающе насупленных охранников Драко и на возмущённого Рона. Малфой отшатнулся от Гарри, бросив шоколадную лягушку обратно в кучу сладостей.</p><p>— А тебе-то что? — мальчик нечитаемым взглядом посмотрел на своих приятелей. — К тому же, мы уже уходим. Встретимся в Хогвартсе, Поттер.</p><p>Свысока взглянув на Рона и Гермиону, Малфой покинул купе, оставив друзей смотреть ему вслед.</p><p>— Переоденьтесь, — запоздало посоветовала Гермиона, — я была у машиниста. Он сказал, что мы прибудем через десять минут.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он всё ещё чувствовал запах несостоявшейся борьбы в воздухе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Недоверие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На перроне их встретил Хагрид. Великан возвышался над толпой испуганных первокурсников, словно скала. Гарри внимательно посмотрел в его добродушное лицо, скрытое густой бородой, оглядел копну жёстких, словно проволока, волос и улыбнулся. Он скучал по наивному и доброму Хагриду.</p><p>— Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда! — прокричал лесник, оглядывая море голов. Ему не стоило так орать — его голос и без того был раскатистым, словно гром. Гарри двинулся к нему, желая поприветствовать, но в этот момент на него налетел Рон, запнувшись о ступеньку.</p><p>— Чёрт, — выругался рыжий. Мимо прошла компания мальчишек, громко рассмеявшаяся над сидящим на земле Роном. Гарри не удивился, увидев среди них Малфоя, смеявшегося громче всех.</p><p>— Вот слизняк, — прошипел Рон ему вслед. — Уверен, что он попадёт в Слизерин.</p><p>«Верная догадка», — подумал Гарри. Ему хотелось побыстрей оказаться в Хогвартсе, переждать торжественный ужин и направиться к Дамблдору. Ему казалось, что все на свете хочет задержать его, и это раздражало... и пугало. Может, это был знак, что Гарри не стоит влезать в судьбу? Вдруг его сон не был так уж правдив? Крошечные шаги уже меняли все вокруг. </p><p>— Пойдём, — сказал Гарри, когда Рон поднявшись отряхнулся. Первокурсники уже успели двинуться в сторону озера, и им пришлось едва ли не бежать, чтобы нагнать толпу. Хагрид повёл их к узкой, скользкой дорожке, резко уходящей вниз, в чащу. Плотная темнота окружила ребят, не давая разглядеть даже ближайшего соседа. Гарри едва не свалился на кого-то, запнувшись о невидимую ступеньку, а Невилл толкнул какую-то девчонку и принялся торопливо извиняться.</p><p>— Ещё несколько секунд, и вы увидите Хогвартс! — крикнул Хагрид, не оборачиваясь. — Так, осторожно! Все сюда!</p><p>Дружный возглас восхищения разнёсся по первокурсникам, оказавшимися на берегу большого чёрного озера, над которыми возвышалась громада замка. Он весь сиял — в каждом oкнe горел уютный дружелюбный свет, а мириады звёзд над башнями словно подмигивали застывшим в изумлении ребятам. Гарри залюбовался Хогвартсом на мгновение, почувствовав, что он вернулся домой спустя много-много лет. Необычайное волнение охватило его, заставив сердце стучать сильнее, а пальцы — дрожать нервной дрожью. Рон стоял рядом, с открытым ртом наблюдая за невероятным зрелищем. Он был ещё маленьким, он ещё не знал, что ему предстоит, он мог молча восхищаться и переживать из-за распределения.</p><p>Ностальгическое волнение пропало, сменившись тоскливым одиночеством. Гарри вдруг подумал, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы понять его. Рон и Гермиона были еще детьми, и они еще даже не подружились. Вдруг какие-то действия Гарри изменили их? По дороге к лодкам Гарри размышлял о том, что сам загнал себя в такую ситуацию, и мысли о доверии не выходили у него из головы. Единственным человеком, на которого можно было положиться, был Дамблдор, и это пугало Гарри еще сильнее. Ведь он знал правду.</p><p>— Эй, Гарри, — Рон помахал ему, уже занимая место в лодочке рядом с Невиллом. Гарри сел рядом, глядя на приятелей. Невилл был ещё в большем восхищении, чем Рон. Он крепко сжимал своего Тревора, не отрывая взгляда от сияющей громады. </p><p>— Ты совсем не волнуешься из-за распределения? — спросил Рон, поворачиваясь к Гарри.</p><p>— Нет. Я уже знаю, куда попаду.</p><p>— Правда? Фред сказал, что нам придётся сразиться с троллем.</p><p>— Глупости! — в лодочку важно залезла Гермиона, аккуратно пристроившись рядом с Долгопупсом. — Я читала, что распределение проводит Распределяющая шляпа. Нас не могут заставить сражаться с троллем.</p><p>Рон, поджав губы, пробормотал: «Фред так сказал» и отвернулся. Гарри улыбнулся девочке и обернулся, глядя, как последняя лодочка отчаливает от берега. Он нашёл глазами макушку Малфоя — слизеринец не разглядывал открывшийся пейзаж, он нашёптывал что-то худенькому мальчику на ухо, то и дело опуская руку в воду.</p><p>Лодки двигались по глади озера, медленно, но уверенно продвигаясь к утёсу. Впереди показались густые заросли плюща, скрывающие расщелину в скале. Миновав заросли, они попали в тёмный туннель, который, судя по всему, заканчивался прямо под замком, и вскоре причалили к подземной пристани, где высадились на камни.</p><p>— Все на месте? — спросил Хагрид, оглядывая дрожащих первокурсников. Тут, внизу, было довольно прохладно, мокро и скользко — Гарри уже устал цепляться за соседей, пока взбирался по каменной лестнице. Хагрид повёл их наверх, освещая дорогу огромной лампой. Перед ними выросла большая дубовая дверь, в которую Хагрид постучал своим огромным кулаком.</p><p>Дверь распахнулась. За ней стояла высокая черноволосая волшебница в изумрудно-зелёной мантии. Минерва МакГонагалл строго оглядела ребят.</p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл, вот первокурсники, — сообщил ей Хагрид.</p><p>— Спасибо, Хагрид, — кивнула ему волшебница. — Я их забираю.</p><p>Она повернулась и пошла вперёд, приказав первокурсникам следовать за ней. Они оказались в огромном зале — таком огромном, что там легко поместился бы дом Дурслей. На каменных стенах — точно так же, как в «Гринготтсе», — горели факелы, потолок терялся где-то вверху, а красивая мраморная лестница вела на верхние этажи. Гарри вдохнул запах Хогвартса — неуловимый, почти несуществующий запах чего-то родного.</p><p>Они шли вслед за профессором МакГонагалл по вымощенному булыжником полу. Проходя мимо закрытой двери справа, Гарри услышал шум сотен голосов — должно быть, в Большом зале уже собралась вся школа. Профессор привела их в небольшую комнату, где первокурсникам было приказано ждать распределения.</p><p>Её долгую речь о факультетах Гарри пропустил мимо ушей, как и тихий шёпот Рона. Он лишь подумал, что сейчас ему абсолютно всё равно, куда он попадёт — хоть на Слизерин, хоть в Пуффендуй. Главное — рассказать всё Дамблдору, расправиться с зарождающейся угрозой в лице Квиррелла, отыскать и уничтожить крестражи. Гарри запнулся в собственных мыслях, едва не слетев в бездну отчаянья: он ведь тоже крестраж! И, чтобы окончательно разорвать связь с Волдемортом, Тёмный Лорд должен сам убить его.</p><p>Стойкая и вполне продуманная конструкция рухнула, разбившись вдребезги. Наверно, его лицо исказилось, потому что несколько близстоящих ребят с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрели на него и отшатнулись. </p><p>— С тобой всё хорошо? — спросил Рон, обеспокоенно глядя на него.</p><p>— Поттер дрожит от страха, — издевательский голос Малфоя проник, казалось, в самый мозг Гарри, отзываясь болью в шраме. Почему? Ведь раньше он не болел так сильно! Неужели это из-за проснувшихся воспоминаний?</p><p>— Да, всё хорошо. Просто живот скрутило, — отмахнулся он.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на профессора МакГонагалл, заканчивающую свою речь. Она ещё раз внимательно оглядела первокурсников, на секунду задержав свой взгляд на растрёпанном и бледном Невилле.</p><p>— Я вернусь сюда, когда все будут готовы к встрече с вами, — сообщила профессор МакГонагалл и пошла к двери. Перед тем как выйти, она обернулась. — Пожалуйста, ведите себя тихо.</p><p>Гарри с шумом втянул воздух. Боль утихала, а вместе с ней успокаивались и напряжённые до предела нервы. В любом случае, он ничего не решит сейчас.</p><p>Он перевёл взгляд на единственную картину в этой комнатке, чтобы скрыть от Рона свой взгляд. На ней были изображены какие-то абстрактные переплетения темно-зелёных коридоров, среди которых затесалось несколько высоких чёрных фигур.</p><p>Внезапно воздух прорезали истошные крики, и Гарри даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности.</p><p>Через противоположную от двери стену в комнату просачивались призраки — их было, наверное, около двадцати. Жемчужно-белые, полупрозрачные, они скользили по комнате, переговариваясь между собой и, кажется, вовсе не замечая первокурсников или делая вид, что не замечают. Гарри узнал Безголового Ника, чья голова безвольно болталась на тоненьком кусочке кожи, и Кровавого Барона, скромно отмалчивающегося в стороне.</p><p>Ребята бросились врассыпную, стоило призракам приблизиться. Толстое приведение удивлённо посмотрело на худенькую девочку, которая едва не лишилась чувств, когда невесомая рука призрака коснулась её лица.</p><p>— Да это же новые ученики! — воскликнуло привидение, улыбаясь собравшимся. — Ждёте отбора, я полагаю?</p><p>Несколько человек неуверенно кивнули.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы попадёте в Пуффендуй! — продолжал улыбаться призрак. — Мой любимый факультет, знаете ли, я сам там когда-то учился. </p><p>— Идите отсюда, — произнёс строгий голос, — церемония отбора сейчас начнётся.</p><p>Это вернулась профессор МакГонагалл. Она строго посмотрела на привидений, и те поспешно начали просачиваться сквозь стену, исчезая одно за другим. Гарри с лёгкой улыбкой припомнил, как может выглядеть Минерва МакГонагалл в пылу битвы — вовсе не такой сдержанной и правильной. </p><p>— Выстройтесь в колонну, — скомандовала профессор, обращаясь к первокурсникам, — и идите за мной!</p><p>Неровным строем они вошли в Большой зал, ослепивший их тысячами свечей, плавающими в воздухе нaд cтoлaми четырёх факультетов. Ученики, сидящие там, с любопытством покосились на новоприбывших, перешёптывались, кивая то на одного, то на другого, а между ними проскальзывали размытые силуэты призраков. Гарри поднял глаза к потолку, наслаждаясь видом бархатного безоблачного неба.</p><p>На пустом месте перед столом преподавателей стояла косоногая табуретка, на которой гордо возлежала потрёпанная Распределяющая шляпа, которую любая уважающая себя домохозяйка давно бы выкинула на помойку. Шляпа вдруг шевельнулась. В следующее мгновение в ней появилась дыра, напоминающая рот, и она запела:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Может быть, я некрасива на вид,<br/>		Но строго меня не судите.<br/>		Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,<br/>		Что вы там ни говорите.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		Шапки, цилиндры и котелки<br/>		Красивей меня, спору нет.<br/>		Но будь они умнее меня,<br/>		Я бы съела себя на обед.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь,<br/>		Не скрыть от меня ничего.<br/>		Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,<br/>		С кем учиться вам суждено.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		Быть может, вас ждёт Гриффиндор, славный тем,<br/>		Что учатся там храбрецы.<br/>		Сердца их отваги и силы полны,<br/>		К тому ж благородны они.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		А может быть, Пуффендуй ваша судьба,<br/>		Там, где никто не боится труда,<br/>		Где преданны все и верны,<br/>		И терпенья с упорством полны.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,<br/>		Вас к знаниям тянет давно,<br/>		Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,<br/>		То путь ваш — за стол Когтевран.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено<br/>		Найти своих лучших друзей.<br/>		Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,<br/>		Никаких не стесняясь путей.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>		Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,<br/>		И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,<br/>		Чем сделает это другой.<br/>		В надёжные руки попали вы,<br/>		Пусть и безрука я, увы,<br/>		Но я горжусь собой.</i>
  </p>
</div>Как только песня закончилась, весь зал единодушно зааплодировал. Шляпа поклонилась всем четырём столам. Рот её исчез, она замолчала и замерла. Профессор МакГонагалл встала рядом с ней и достала длинный список:<p>— Сейчас я буду вызывать вас по одному. Вы сядете на табурет и наденете шляпу. Начнём. Аббот Ханна.</p><p>Та девочка, что чуть не упала в обморок от прикосновения привидения, смущаясь, вышла вперёд. Она чуть не утонула в Распределяющей шляпе, которая довольно долго раздумывала над решением. Гарри стало интересно, разговаривает ли шляпа с другими учениками, как с ним в прошлый раз? Ведь тогда каждый мог попросить изменить решение.</p><p>— ПУФФЕНДУЙ! — громко крикнула шляпа. Крайний справа стол зааплодировал, и Ханна, покачиваясь, направилась к своему факультету.</p><p>— Боунс, Сьюзен!</p><p>— ПУФФЕНДУЙ! — снова закричала шляпа, и Сьюзен поспешно засеменила к своему столу, сев рядом с Ханной.</p><p>— Бут, Терри!</p><p>— КОГТЕВРАН!</p><p>— Финч-Флетчли, Джастин!</p><p>—  ПУФФЕНДУЙ!</p><p>— Грейнджер, Гермиона!</p><p>— ГРИФФИНДОР! — выкрикнула шляпа. Рон застонал — даже несмотря на свои сомнения, он надеялся оказаться на разных факультетах с всезнающей Гермионой. Гарри не стал его успокаивать, ему было не до того. Он даже пропустил распределение Драко Малфоя за «зелёный» стол.</p><p>Его внезапно сомнения. Он вспомнил, что шляпа хотела отправить его в Слизерин и лишь по его мысленной просьбе присоединила к «львиному братству». Шляпа может читать мысли — она узнает, что Гарри Поттеру известно его будущее.</p><p>Гарри не знал, хорошо это или не очень, но какое-то интуитивное давление заставило его задуматься над этим. Он посмотрел на Гриффиндорский стол, заметил в толпе рыжие макушки — его снова кольнуло плохим предчувствием. Ситуация стремительно менялась, выворачиваясь, и он никак не мог понять, в какую сторону ему бежать.</p><p>— Поттер, Гарри! — прогремел голос профессора МакГонагалл. Разговоры стихли, и тысячи глаз воззрились на маленького мальчика, уверенно шагнувшего к Распределяющей шляпе. Гарри столкнулся взглядом с голубыми глазами Альбуса Дамблдора. Тот улыбнулся ему из-под своей длинной белоснежной бороды и снова принял рассеянный и задумчивый вид. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, но декан Слизерина тихо переговаривался о чём-то с преподавателем астрономии и не смотрел на первокурсников. Гарри обшарил взглядом другие места, но так и не нашёл там Квиррелла.</p><p>Он сел на табурет, чувствуя, как мягко на его голову опускается Шляпа. Несколько секунд было тихо, а потом её полы задрожали. Тихий, как будто нервный голос зашептал Гарри на ухо:</p><p>— Что я вижу? — Гарри понял, что Шляпа вовсе не удивлена. Наоборот, ей было интересно, а голос Годрика Гриффиндора, которым она наделена, дрожал от возбуждения и любопытства. — Как сложно выбрать...</p><p>Гарри уже собирался исторгнуть привычное «Только не Слизерин!», которое навязчиво крутилось на языке и в мыслях, но потом его взгляд упёрся в довольное лицо Рона, переговаривающегося о чём-то со своими братьями, в нахмуренное лицо Гермионы, обсуждающей что-то с Безголовым Ником, и он понял, что... Как бы он ни старался, друзья не поймут его, они будут в опасности, и в итоге Гарри всё равно останется один на один со своими проблемами. Наедине с крестражем. Ему нужно было просто закончить его миссию, а потом... Потом он уже подумает о друзьях и себе. В конце концов, может быть, Дамблдор в награду за помощь позволит ему перейти на Гриффиндор?</p><p>— Ты так уверен, что я отправлю тебя на Слизерин? — спросила Шляпа. Гарри мысленно согласился, бросив взгляд на стол слизеринцев. Возможно, там ему — опасному волшебнику, из-за которого погибло столько людей — там было самое место. Факультет, на котором ничто не будет отвлекать его от мыслей, где у него не появится надежды свалить своё бремя на друзей. Потому что у него не будет друзей.</p><p>Гарри не хотел показывать свою тоску и печаль Распределяющей шляпе, но она не могла не увидеть, как его мысли вильнули к рыжему семейству. От этих мыслей стало тошно и больно. Гарри мечтал о друзьях, о нормальной жизни, и он не мог решиться. Краем сознания он до безумия хотел оказаться в родной спальне, в высокой башне, а не спускаться в холодные сырые подземелья.</p><p>— Благородно, мальчик. Тебя ждут великие дела. Но не доверяй видениям так слепо.</p><p>Гарри нетерпеливо поёрзал. Решение шляпы затягивалось, многие ученики переглядывались, непонимающе поглядывая на соседей. МакГонагалл неуверенно покосилась на дирeктoра. Гарри не мог видеть, что ответил ей Дамблдор, но профессор трансфигурации едва заметно кивнула. Предостережение Шляпы затмило её громкий голос, взревевший на весь Большой зал:</p><p>— ГРИФФИНДОР! — стол гриффиндорцев взорвался громовыми аплодисментами. </p><p>Гарри поднялся на ватных ногах, двинулся к столу гриффиндорцев, не понимая, почему от слов Распределяющей шляпы у него внутри словно дрожит кисель. Как будто кто-то соединил воедино несвязные обрывки его мыслей.</p><p>Рон довольно ему помахал, но вид радостного друга принёс лишь панику. Плохое предчувствие, охватившее его ещё перед распределением, достигло своего пика — лица Уизли показались ему ненастоящими, голоса учеников — досаждающе громкими, а пламя свечей — чересчур ярким. Шляпа пыталась его предупредить о чем-то — о чем? Его видение было ошибочным? Или кому-то в этом зале нельзя было доверять?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел за преподавательский стол. Дамблдор не выглядел ни довольным, ни сердитым, он продолжал наматывать на палец седую прядь и тихо напевать что-то под нос. Зато Снейп скривился так, словно разом проглотил настойку из лимона и горькой редьки. Но Гарри не мог на него злиться, пожалуй, только на него в Большом зале он не мог злиться и негодовать. Северус Снейп показался ему... абсолютно надёжным человеком, хоть и выглядящим весьма отталкивающе.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся, проглотив тяжелое чувство. Он должен был во всем разобраться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Раскопки и зелья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После ужина Перси поднял первокурсников, сонно клюющих носом в тарелки, и повёл в Гриффиндорскую башню, по дороге объясняя правила поведения и разные хитрости, помогающие не сбиться с пути. Гарри не слушал старосту — он хотел остаться в зале и подойти к Дамблдору, но все обстоятельства, словно нарочно, сложились против него. Если старший Уизли и не заметил бы, как чёрная макушка пропадает в другой толпе, то Рон неожиданно цепко ухватил Гарри за руку, и толпа первокурсников вытеснила их из Большого зала прежде, чем мальчик успел вырваться.</p><p>— Мне нужно к Дамблдору! — Гарри запоздало посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Волшебник увлечённо беседовал о чём-то с профессором МакГонагалл и вряд ли бы заметил отчаянно подающего знаки Гарри. </p><p>Пришлось признать, что их разговор лучше отложить на завтра, когда голова будет свежей, а мысли – собранными.</p><p>Перси повёл их по мраморной лестнице, несколько раз проводя через потайные ходы. Гарри краем глаза наблюдал за однокурсниками, стараясь незаметно отстать от них и вернуться в зал, но несколько ребят, словно нарочно, не давали ему пройти.</p><p>— Как здорово! С нами сам Гарри Поттер! — зашептались они, любопытно оглядывая мальчика с ног до головы. Их болтовня почти не раздражала — он уже привык к вечному вниманию, да и с Колином Криви им не сравниться. Гарри улыбнулся воспоминаниям о маленьком шустром мальчугане, вечно таскающем с собой свой фoтoaппaрaт. Они поднимались по бесчисленному количеству лестниц, и многие уже начали охать от усталости.</p><p>Надо бы взять карту Мародёров у близнецов, — подумал Гарри, когда они в очередной раз преодолели лестничный пролёт. С картой он бы прошёл быстрее: Перси не знал всех закоулочков, которыми бессовестно пользовались его младшие братья. Но вот только захотят ли Фред и Джордж расстаться с картой так рано?</p><p>Ученики проходили под большими красными гобеленами, прикрывающими проходы, мимо картин, люди на которых улыбались и махали первокурсникам. Перси показал им лестницу с «опасной» ступенькой: когда незадачливый ученик наступал на неё, камень исчезал, и растяпа застревал одной ногой в лестнице до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не приходил на выручку. Перси пришлось вылавливать из дыры Невилла, тут же угодившего в ловушку.</p><p>— Будьте осторожней. Если упасть неудачно, можно сильно повредить ногу, — посоветовал староста. Ребята закивали и гуськом двинулись дальше, с немым восхищением оглядывая замок, полный загадок, опасностей и сюрпризов. Рыцарские доспехи провожали их громким звоном и лязгом, Пивз, появившийся в небольшом закутке, был изгнан заклятием немоты: напоследок полтергейст кинул в толпу чернильный шарик, угодивший прямо в Гермиону.</p><p>— Всё нормально, — девочка не упустила случая продемонстрировать своё владение очищающим заклинанием. Гарри хмыкнул, глядя как тёмное, почти невидимое на чёрной ткани, пятно всасывается в кончик волшебной палочки, а Гермиона самодовольно улыбается, отвечая на вопросы не таких осведомлённых юных волшебников.</p><p>Гарри не перестал спрашивать себя, когда же они доберутся до спальни — как бы его ни волновали предстоящие переговоры с Дамблдором, он очень устал за прошедший день. Да и бесконечные мозговые штурмы отнюдь не придавали бодрости. Гарри зевнул, и его зевок тут же подхватил Рон, сладко потянувшись.</p><p>— Хорошо поели, да? — шепнул он, когда они подошли к портрету Полной Дамы в розовом шёлковом платье. </p><p>— Пароль? — строго спросила женщина.</p><p>— Капут Драконис, — ответил Перси, и портрет отъехал в сторону, открыв круглую дыру в стене. Он повернулся к первокурсникам. — Вам стоит запомнить пароль хорошенько. Он меняется раз в несколько дней.</p><p>Все пробрались в проход самостоятельно, только неуклюжего Невилла пришлось подталкивать. Круглая уютная общая гостиная Гриффиндора была заставлена глубокими мягкими креслами, а в камине весело потрескивал огонь. Ощущение домашнего тепла охватило Гарри, окончательно разморив. Ему показалось, что стоит сейчас коснуться головой подушки, как он мгновенно уснёт, забыв о своих тревогах.</p><p>Перси показал девочкам дверь в их спальню, мальчики же вошли в другую дверь. Они поднялись по винтовой лестнице — их комната находилась в одной из башенок — и наконец оказались в спальне. Здесь стояли пять больших кроватей с пологами на четырёх столбиках, закрытые тёмно-красными бархатными шторами. Постели уже были застелены, а рядом с ними стояли чeмoдaны. Вместе с Гарри и Роном в комнате ещё жили Дин Томас, Симус Финниган и Невилл Долгопупс.</p><p>Ребята были сильно утомлены, чтобы ещё о чём-то разговаривать, поэтому быстро натянули пижамы и юркнули под свои пологи. Гарри последовал их примеру.</p><p>Стоило комнате погрузиться во тьму, а всем звукам стихнуть, как рой мыслей напал на него, мигом отогнав сон. В цветных пятнах, что вспыхнули перед глазами, он видел странные образы, не дающие ему сосредоточиться. </p><p>Что он должен сделать? Гарри уткнулся лицом в мягкую подушку, стараясь представить завтрашний день в мельчайших подробностях. Первым делом он должен направиться к Дамблдору. Директор Хогвартса владеет легилименцией, а значит, Гарри нет нужды выкапывать из вороха воспоминаний нужные. После того как всё раскроется, что они предпримут? Конечно, Квиррелла нужно схватить сразу же, а потом отправиться на поиски остальных крестражей.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Ему стало душно, пришлось откинуть тяжёлое одеяло прочь. Сон, так мягко наплывающий по пути в башню, полностью исчез. Мальчик сел на кровати, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту и ища в ней подсказки.</p><p>Можно уничтожить все крестражи, оставив одного Гарри. Но даже тогда Тёмного Лорда будут удерживать целых две нити, которые невозможно будет разрубить. И попытки воскреснуть не прекратятся, пока сама душа Тома Реддла не покинет этот мир.</p><p>Но до какой степени он сможет рвать на части тот кусочек, что составляет его собственное дьявольское сознание? Гарри ужаснулся этой перспективе: Лорд Волдеморт может потерять всякую схожесть с человеком, но зато создать ещё один крестраж, причём на этот раз не такую знаменитую вещь, как диадема Кандиды Когтевран, а, к примеру... консервную банку, заброшенную куда-нибудь в Тихий океан. Нет, Лорд Волдеморт не так прост, его высокомерие и жажда превосходства не позволят ему использовать для хранения своей драгоценной души такие примитивные вещи, и это снова приведёт его к краху.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. Борьба с Тёмным Лордом захватывала все его мысли, но не стоило забывать об уже нависшей над Хогвартсом опасности. Квиррелл не попытается завладеть философским камнем раньше, чем разгадает все препятствия на пути к нему, поэтому времени, чтобы обезопасить артефакт, предостаточно. К тому же, в недрах Хогвартса спит василиск, которого нужно уничтожить до того, как тот проснётся.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил, с каким трудом они разгадали тайну «хогвартского чудовища», когда оно начало нападать на учеников. Неужели Дамблдор не смог разузнать всё раньше второкурсников? А если смог, то почему не остановил Тома Реддла сам, отдав эту привилегию маленькому мальчику?</p><p>Рон зашевелился, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть. Невилл громко засопел, нарушив ту безмятежную тишину, царившую в спальне. </p><p>Гарри осторожно отодвинул полог, выглядывая в комнату. Никто не проснулся, лишь одинокий лучик кособокой луны трепыхался на полу, изгибаясь, извиваясь, словно желая оторваться от каменных плит. Мальчик сполз с горячей постели, на цыпочках подошёл к окну, вглядываясь в бесконечно загадочный пейзаж спящего Хогвартса. Из окна ему было видно хижину Хагрида — она чёрным пятном выделялась на залитой серебряным светом лужайке, — и кромку Запретного леса. Гарри вспомнил про огромных скелетообразных лошадей, — фестралов — которые возят кареты от станции до Хогвартса.</p><p>«Почему я не могу видеть их сейчас?» — поинтересовался он у самого себя, отстранённо глядя на печальную картину. — Ведь я уже видел смерть.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время Гарри подумал о своих родителях. Он скучал по ним, но теперь он точно знал, что они незримо присутствуют рядом, наблюдают за его действиями. В конце концов, они сами ему это сказали, когда Воскрешающий камень призвал их. Мимолётное прикосновение холодного ветерка оторвало Гарри от грустных дум.</p><p>Может, разговаривать с умершими — чрезвычайно опасная примета? Может, именно это повлияло на то, что случилось?</p><p>Гарри не знал ответов на свои вопросы. Он отошёл от окна, оглядел спальню, послушал мерное дыхание приятелей и вернулся в постель. Он должен заснуть, чтобы завтрашний день наступил.</p><p>Ему снились какие-то безумные скачки на фестралах ярко-жёлтого цвета. Когда он проснулся утром, оказалось, что это солнце светило ему прямо в лицо сквозь раздвинутый полог.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вон он, смотри!<p>— Где?</p><p>— Да вон, рядом с высоким рыжим парнем.</p><p>— Это который в очках?</p><p>— Ты видел его лицо?</p><p>— Ты видел его шрам?</p><p>Этот шёпот Гарри слышал со всех сторон с того самого момента, как на следующее утро вышел из спальни. Одни и те же люди по нескольку раз проходили мимо него, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо и глупо улыбаясь.</p><p>Гарри предпочёл бы, чтобы они этого не делали, потому что они его отвлекали, а ему надо было сосредоточиться на том, как выловить в гигантском замке Дамблдора. На завтраке в Большом зале директора не было — его высокое кресло пустовало. Зато появился Квиррелл. Преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств был необычайно рассеян, постоянно ронял вилку, поправлял свой нелепый тюрбан.</p><p>Теперь, когда Гарри уже знал, что вся нелепость мужчины — лишь наигранный обман, он смог заметить, что Квиррелл редко, очень редко, бросает на него быстрые взгляды. Иногда эти взгляды совпадали с молчаливым, мрачным взором мастера зелий. В такие моменты шрам едва заметно покалывало.</p><p>Под конец завтрака в Большой зал влетело не меньше сотни сов. Они кружили над столами, выискивая адресатов, роняя письма им на головы, или же плавно опускаясь вниз. Букля не принесла Гарри ни одного письма: ему мог писать только Сириус, который ещё сидел в тюрьме, или Хагрид, с которым Гарри ещё толком не поговорил.</p><p>— А где Дамблдор? — спросил Гарри у Перси, глядя, как растрёпанная Стрелка опускается на стол. Обращаться к старшему Уизли было неприятно (он всё ещё не мог забыть о предательстве, пусть даже оно еще не произошло), но Перси все-таки был старостой, он мог что-нибудь знать.</p><p>Однако вместо него отозвался Джордж, до этого запускающий в лазурное небо Большого зала самолётики из салфеток.</p><p>— Кажется, я слышал...<br/>— ... что его вызвали в Министерство, — вклинился Фред. Его самолётик спикировал в тарелку Кэти Белл, но она равнодушно отбросила его в сторону.</p><p>— Из-за чего?</p><p>— Откуда же мне знать? — Фред пожал плечами. Они с братом продолжили свою игру, соревнуясь, чей самолётик поднимется выше. Гарри подумал, что сегодня же подойдёт к близнецам и заговорит о Карте.</p><p>Он разочарованно вздохнул. Как некстати Дамблдор уехал! Как будто все вокруг сговорились, чтобы не подпустить его к директору. В этот момент к ним подошла профессор МакГонагалл, ещё несколько секунд назад сидевшая за столом преподавателей. Она раздала им расписания занятий и приказала Перси проводить первокурсников на их первый урок.</p><p>Гарри сокрушённо поплелся за всеми. Он глянул в расписание и обомлел: первым уроком у них стояли зелья, совмещённые со слизеринцами.</p><p>Догадка, пронзившая его, была подобна грому. Если он не может поговорить с Альбусом Дамблдором, то почему бы не поговорить с самым доверенным из его людей? Путь в холодные подземелья перестал казаться таким уж отвратительным, удушливым путешествием. В то время как остальные первокурсники хаотично запоминали дорогу, ориентируясь на бесконечные лестницы, некоторые из которых постоянно меняли направления, на коридоры, самозабвенно поворачивающие в разные стороны, на картины, люди с которых ходили в гости друг к другу, Гарри пружинистым шагом спускался всё ниже и ниже.</p><p>Рон, всё утро пунцовеющий от нетерпения перед первыми уроками и от смущения перед своей неопытностью, внезапно побледнел. Он наклонился к самому уху Гарри:</p><p>— Фред говорил мне, что Снейп ненавидит неуспевающих гриффиндорцев. Я боюсь, что опозорюсь с самым простейшим зельем. К тому же, он всегда заступается за своих.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — настроение Гарри стремительно поднималось, ему хотелось подбодрить всех вокруг, — мне кажется, ни у кого не будет хорошо получаться сначала.</p><p>Особенно у Невилла. Но этого Гарри, конечно же, не сказал.</p><p>Подземелье встретило их холодом, сыростью и мраком. Маленькие трещинки в стенах, казалось, поросли мхом, а свет факелов словно тускнел в какой-то склизкой тьме, прячущейся по углам. Глядя на место обитания профессора зелий, Гарри не удивился, что в прошлый раз он невзлюбил Снейпа с самого начала учебного года. Профессор зелий словно стремился походить на гигантского, чёрного, злобного слизня, каким его считали большинство гриффиндорцев.</p><p>Кабинет зелий также представлял собой весьма неуютное местечко. На полках стояли банки с заспиртованными животными и странными существами, которых Гарри не мог отнести ни к рыбам, ни к животным, ни к насекомым. Он был рад, что ему никогда не приходилось к ним притрагиваться.</p><p>Слизеринцы уже были на месте: они чинно заняли левую часть класса. Гарри нашёл взглядом Малфоя, который тихо хихикал над чем-то, поглядывая на гриффиндорцев. Наверняка задумал какую-то пакость. Гарри с Роном сели подальше от него: Рон недолюбливал Малфоя и его дружков, а Гарри просто не хотел отвлекаться на их ехидный смех.</p><p>Профессор Снейп влетел в класс, словно огромная летучая мышь. Достав журнал, он первым делом прошёлся своим колючим взглядом по списку. Его губы торопливо шевелились, произнося имена и фамилии, но, дойдя до фамилии Гарри, он замер.</p><p>— О, да, — негромко произнёс он, — Гарри Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость.</p><p>Слизеринцы засмеялись, словно услышали самую смешную шутку из всех, что можно представить. Снейп продолжил знакомиться с классом, словно бы ничего не случилось. Когда профессор закончил, он отложил журнал и оглядел притихших ребят своим пустым чёрным взглядом. Его глаза словно отталкивали свет, напоминая бесконечные провалы подземных туннелей.</p><p>— Вы здесь для того, чтобы изучить науку приготовления волшебных зелий и снадобий. Очень точную и тонкую науку, — начал он.</p><p>Снейп говорил почти шёпотом, но ученики отчётливо слышали каждое слово. Несомненно, преподаватель зелий обладал способностью контролировать класс, в котором никто не посмел бы перешёптываться или заниматься посторонними делами. Гарри решил, что эта способность частично зависит от возможностей Снейпа в легилименции.</p><p>— Глупое махание волшебной палочкой к этой науке не имеет никакого отношения, и потому многие из вас с трудом поверят, что мой предмет является важной составляющей магической науки, — продолжил Снейп. — Я не думаю, что вы в состоянии оценить красоту медленно кипящего котла, источающего тончайшие запахи, или мягкую силу жидкостей, которые пробираются по венам человека, околдовывая его разум, порабощая его чувства... Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам известность, как сварить триумф, как заткнуть пробкой смерть. Но всё это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно приходит на мои уроки.</p><p>После этой короткой речи царившая в классе тишина стала абсолютной. Рон, подняв брови, недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри, но тот ответил ему лишь неопределённым кивком. Гермиона Грейнджер нетерпеливо заерзала на стуле — судя по её виду, ей не терпелось доказать, что уж её никак нельзя отнести к стаду болванов.</p><p>— Поттер! — неожиданно произнёс Снейп. — Что получится, если я смешаю измельчённый корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?</p><p>— Усыпляющее зелье, сэр, — вырвалось у Гарри. Он помнил это снадобье, они подмешали его в еду Крэбба и Гойла, когда воровали их волосы для Оборотного зелья.</p><p>Профессор зелий явно был недоволен, что Гарри успешно ответил на его вопрос. Чёрные глаза горели ненавистью, такой неприкрытой, что только самый последний слепец смог бы её не заметить. Но Гарри хотелось смеяться: он знал правду о профессоре, эта ненависть не могла его обмануть.</p><p>— Если я попрошу вас принести мне безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?</p><p>— В желудке козы, — не задумываясь, ответил Гарри, мельком взглянув на Рона. Тут, в этом кабинете, в большом пыльном шкафу, лежит коробка с безоарами, один из которых спасёт Рону жизнь.</p><p>Снейп скривился, не удостоив Гарри даже кивком. Гермиона выглядела не менее обиженной — кажется, она была недовольна тем, что кто-то кроме неё смог продемонстрировать свои знания на первом же уроке. </p><p>Профессор зельеварения разбил учеников на пары и дал им задание приготовить простейшее зелье для исцеления от фурункулов. Он кружил по классу, шурша своей длинной чёрной мантией, и следил, как они взвешивают высушенные листья крапивы и толкут в ступках змеиные зубы. Снейп раскритиковал всех, кроме Малфоя. Тот выглядел чрезвычайно довольным, он высокомерно глянул на Гарри, чьё зелье приняло ярко-синий цвет вместо обещанного зелёного.</p><p>Хоть он и помнил что-то из своего сна, но даже элементарные зелья давались ему с трудом. Наверно, какое-то внутреннее сопротивление мешало Гарри понять, почему он может зарубить василиска, но не может верно отмерить порошок из рогатых слизняков.</p><p>После урока, закончившегося небольшой катастрофой (Невилл начал череду своих расплавленных котлов), Гарри попросил Рона не ждать его. Уизли пожал плечами, пожелал Гарри удачи и скрылся в толпе первокурсников, шумно обсуждающих, как им попасть на историю магии.</p><p>Гарри осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Профессор Снейп оторвал взгляд от заполнения какого-то списка и удивлённо (в его глазах лишь мелькнула призрачная тень удивления) посмотрел на мальчика.</p><p>— Я должен вам кое-что рассказать, профессор, — уверенно начал Гарри.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Мозговой штурм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что вам надо, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, опуская взгляд к своему списку. С мрачным удовлетворением он поставил кому-то жирное О за задание. </p><p>— Вы не знаете, когда вернётся профессор Дамблдор? — Гарри начал издалека, медленно подходя к учительскому стoлу. </p><p>— Oн занят важными делами, о которых не обязан сообщать вам, мистер Поттер.</p><p>— Мне нужно сказать ему кое-что. И как можно скорее.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — Снейп раздражённо поднял на него свои чёрные глаза. Он медленно отложил в сторону перо, и Гарри мысленно приготовился к ушату грязи, который на него выльется, — не думайте, что из-за вашей известности все будут преклоняться перед вами. Ваши способности...</p><p>— Сэр! — Гарри прервал его, подивившись, как изменился его голос, став на несколько октав ниже, глубже, твёрже. — Сэр, тогда выслушайте меня!</p><p>— Поттер... — Снейп был не просто удивлён, а поражён наглостью первокурсника, прервавшего eгo на полуслове и нeoжидaннo грубо заговорившего с ужасающим мастером зелий. Пожалуй, он был бы удивлён меньше, если бы узнал, что Гарри сделан из полена.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп, я знаю, что вы владеете легилименцией. Я хочу, чтобы вы воспользовались ей.</p><p>Северус Снейп откинулся назад в своём крecле, вжимаясь в жёсткую спинку. Он с молчаливым изумлением смотрел на маленького мальчика, прожигающего его взглядом своих огромных зелёных глаз и спокойно раскрывающего тайны, которые никому не следует знать. </p><p>В подземелье заметно похолодало. Профессор подался вперёд, внимательно вглядываясь в несвойственную первокурсникам серьёзность на лице мальчика.</p><p>— Откуда вы узнали о моей способности к легилименции? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>— Я скажу вам, потому что знаю, что вы не предадите меня, — Гарри наклонился ещё ниже, пытаясь говорить так же проникновенно тихо и загадочно, чтобы профессор наконец поверил ему. — Этим летом мне приснился сон, в котором я... в какой-то степени увидел будущее.</p><p>— Что вы несёте, Поттер? — Снейп резко поднялся. Полы его мантии заколыхались, когда он спешно обошёл cвoй cтoл. Гарри поёжился — он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно под внимательным, недоверчивым взглядом чёрных глаз, но он упрямо выдержал эту невидимую атаку.</p><p>— Профессор, просто попробуйте! — Гарри не доставал макушкой даже до плеча учителя, но чувствовал, как незримо растёт в его глазах, теряя сходство с Джеймсом. Снейп раздражённо взмахнул палочкой, подтаскивая один из жёстких табуретов поближе. Гарри вопросительно уставился на него.</p><p>— Да сядьте же вы, Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, возвращаясь за свой стол. Он скривился, наблюдая, как мальчик устраивается на табурете. Его и без того жёлтое лицо приобрело нездоровый зелёный оттенок, а тени на лице стали глубже.</p><p>— Хорошо, я посмотрю, что творится в вашей бестолковой голове, Поттер. Надеюсь, после этого вы уберётесь с глаз моих! — Снейп зашептал себе что-то под нос, сморщившись, словно от едкого запаха. — Надеюсь, это стоит моего внимания.</p><p>— Поверьте, это <i>очень</i> важно.</p><p>Кончик волшебной палочки уткнулся в самое лицо Гарри, почти касаясь кончика носа.</p><p>— <i>Легилименс</i>, — громко произнёс Снейп, и в следующее мгновение Гарри пронзила острая, всепоглощающая боль. Словно две тонкие иглы вонзились в центр зрачков и раскалёнными змейками скользнули в мозг, отзываясь пульсацией в шраме. Последнее, что он ухватил от реальности, — это стремительно приближающуюся столешницу, а потом всё поглотила череда быстрых, обрывочных, ярких кадров.</p><p>Его несло куда-то, скручивало, выворачивало, словно под действием Круциатуса. Бросало то из адского пламени, превращающегося в гигантских змей и драконов, в нестерпимый холод, цепляющий его за ноги и утаскивающий в глубины чёрного ледяного озера. Перед ним возникло лицо Альбуса Дамблдора — он мягко улыбнулся, а потом его образ начал  стекать, проливаясь на несуществующий пол тысячами крошечных серебряных шариков, зазвеневших звуками арфы. Из чёрного тумана выскользнул Малфой, такой же белый и светящийся, как те шарики, что продолжали петь в глубине сознания. Малфой поднял волшебную палочку, из которой выпорхнула исполинская зелёная птица, взмывшая куда-то вверх.</p><p>Гарри потащило за ней так быстро, что густой воздух плотно облепил его лицо, мешал дышать и давил на рёбра. Он понял, что это давно уже не тьма захлёстывает его, а дьявольские силки крепко сжимают его тело, а рядом, в таких же склизких растениях, тонет макушка Рона.</p><p>Кто-то громко закричал ему в самое ухо. Растрёпанный, осунувшийся человек нависал над Гарри, а тот же Рон почему-то лежал рядом, прижимая к груди толстую гадюку. Гарри узнал в кричащем Сириуса, но тот уже пропал, откинувшись в бездонную пропасть, на дне которой, словно исполинские иглы, росли тонкие и острые скалы. Мальчик протянул руку к стремительно удаляющемуся крестному, но в этот момент чья-то большая крепкая ладонь ухватила его за запястье и потащила в сторону узкого махрового туннеля, в конце которого мерцал бледно-голубой холодный свет. </p><p>Цоканье деревяшки на каждом шагу подсказало Гарри, что это Грозный Глаз Грюм ведёт его вперёд, к большому кубку, переливающемуся северным сиянием. Кубок был настолько огромным, что возвышался над мальчиком: языки синего пламени стекали вниз, образуя волны вздымающегося вверх вещества, словно состоящего из переплетённых образов и фигур. </p><p>Одна из фигур скользнула вперёд, отделившись от массы. Змеиное лицо приблизилось к Гарри почти вплотную, обдав могильным запахом.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд вдруг начал меняться, медленно превращаясь в молодого красивого юношу, печально смотрящего на горы чёрного золота под собой. Гарри отшатнулся прочь, а Том Реддл уже изменился снова: перед Гарри вновь стоял Малфой, вокруг которого кружили тысячи чёрных теней. Блондин закричал и тут же обратился в пыль, попавшую Гарри в нос.</p><p>Этой пыли внезапно стало так много: она целыми комками летала вокруг него, мешая смотреть на тёмный коридор, полный отрубленных голов домашних эльфов. Гермиона стояла в конце, она звала его, махала руками, но её голос никак не мог пробиться сквозь эту завесу серых комков. Гарри рванул к ней, разрывая какую-то тонкую плёнку, опутавшую его тело. Гермиона всё приближалась и приближалась, а потом вдруг шагнула куда-то вбок, в узкую стеклянную дверь. Гарри с трудом пробрался туда же, обнаружив себя посреди мрачного кабинета, полного оранжевых клякс на полу, на стенах, даже на потолке. В углу сидел, скрючившись, незнакомый человек, закутавшийся в свою чёрную мантию. Гарри положил руку ему на плечо, но человек не двинулся — он оказался сделанным из холодного, мёртвого камня.</p><p>Кто-то приобнял Гарри за плечи. Вокруг несчастной статуи собралась толпа, все жалели и утешали Гарри, а над их головами скакали Патронусы. Белый хорёк приземлился Гарри на плечо, превратившись в самого обычного степного хорька, который неприятно пощекотал Гарри ухо и прошептал: </p><p>— Ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой! — на носу хорька блеснули круглые очки, он стремительно бросился вниз, оцарапав Гарри руку. Мальчик опустил взгляд: тыльная сторона ладони кровоточила маленькими порезами.</p><p>«<i>Я не должен лгать</i>».</p><p>Сумасшедший Поттер! Лгун! Врун! Обманщик!</p><p>— Ты такой же сумасшедший, как и я, — засмеялась Полумна, мягко поглаживая порезы своим тоненьким пальчиком. </p><p>Она улыбнулась, аккуратно ухватила его рукав и повела по тонкой, залитой золотым светом луны тропинке, начинающейся прямо от порога странной комнаты. Они прошли мимо Хагрида, подкармливающего гигантскую гору, мимо табуна кентавров, окруживших Амбридж, прямо к пастбищу фестралов. Лошади подняли на Гарри глаза — в больших стеклянных шарах матово-синего цвета отразился Седрик, обиженно взглянувший на Гарри. Лошади взмыли вверх, врезавшись в преграду из воды. Гарри смыло с их спин, понесло куда-то прочь, глубже, дальше...</p><p>Его выбросило на берег большого утёса. Холодный ветер трепал его волосы, а шум далёких волн грохотал с неожиданной силой. Гарри посмотрел вниз, в бушующую пучину, и увидел там маленькую лодочку, сверху напоминающую скорлупку ореха. В ней сидел Альбус Дамблдор, судорожно хватающий золотые перстни, которые уже наполовину заполнили крошечную лодку. Когда перстней стало так много, что они стали высыпаться за борт, Дамблдор зарыдал. Он пытался удержать их всех, но золота стало настолько много, что лодочка медленно начала погружаться в воду.</p><p>С неба вдруг посыпались золотые предметы: кольца, короны, чаши, браслеты... В руку Гарри доверчиво толкнулась рукоять тяжёлого меча, и он по инерции сжал её. Меч обжёг руку раскалённой лавой, расплавившись, впитавшись в серую траву под ногами. Нет, это была не трава — пепел кружил в воздухе, выстраиваясь в острые травинки-иголки. Позади что-то затрещало.</p><p>Он обернулся, встретившись взглядом с огромным огненным драконом, щёлкающим своей пастью. Дракон двинулся на него, угрожающе размахивая хвостом и выдыхая столбы грибовидного пламени в звёздное небо.</p><p>Рядом засвистели мётлы. На одной сидели Рон с Гермионой, они отчаянно ему махали и показывали на огнедышащего монстра, на голове которого, откуда ни возьмись, появилась красивая, витиеватая диадема. Гарри схватил первую попавшуюся метлу, запрыгнул на неё, но стоило ему это сделать, как крепкие руки обхватили его за пояс.</p><p>— Поттер! Поттер! — кричал ему в ухо Драко Малфой, сжимая Гарри так сильно, что тот не мог даже дышать. Они влетели в лунный диск, врезались в каменную преграду и рассыпались призрачными осколками.</p><p>Гарри закричал. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть больше удушающих картин, разъедающих его изнутри. Он кричал и кричал, пока не охрип. Тёплые ладони коснулись его лица — это прикосновение было реальней, чем само осознание того, что он существует. Гарри открыл глаза, разглядывая лицо испачканного в крови и грязи парня, склонившегося над ним. Круглые очки были разбиты, а шрам в виде молнии, не переставая, исторгал поток крови, стекающей до самого подбородка.</p><p>— Пусти меня сражаться! — заорал на него Гарри Поттер. Крови стало так много, что она залилась на белоснежную рубашку, в которую тот был одет. Ткань тут же пропиталась ей, став красной, а затем чёрной. — Пусти меня! Я должен победить!</p><p>Гарри отбросил ладони своего второго Я прочь, отвернулся, утыкаясь лицом во что-то влажное и холодное.</p><p>Внезапное солнце ослепило его. Он лежал в груде листьев, а рядом сидела рыженькая девочка и нескладный бледнолицый мальчишка. Вокруг них кружили большие разноцветные листья клёна. Среди них заверещал золотой снитч: девочка отмахнулась от него, как от досадливой мухи, а когда мячик замаячил у неё перед самым лицом, попыталась поймать. Увлёкшись погоней за золотым шаром, она не заметила, как черноволосый мальчик стыдливо попытался поцеловать её в щёку. Лили вскочила на ноги и убежала, забрав с собой и летающий снитч, и тёплое солнце, и ярко-красные листья, вмиг сгнившие и разложившиеся.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер. Мальчик-Который-Выжил пришёл, чтобы умереть, — прошипел тихий, вкрадчивый голос. </p><p>Боль, о которой Гарри почти забыл, обезумев от череды видений, вернулась, перешагнув порог своей допустимости. Она обратилась в зелёную вспышку, ворвалась в каждую клеточку его тела, уничтожая её изнутри, сжигая, разрывая...</p><p>Гарри понял, что опять кричит, но на этот раз его крик не тонет в густом киселе мрака, а разносится по всем подземельям, эхом отдаваясь в голове. Он дёрнулся, ударившись обо что-то головой.</p><p>Это было реальным. Крупные капли пота катились с его лба, ресницы слиплись от потока слёз. Губы дрожали, а пальцы до побеления вцепились в край столешницы, в которую Гарри упирался лбом и самозабвенно бился каждый раз, когда пытался «проснуться».</p><p>«Господи, что же это?» — спросил он у самого себя, глотая вязкую слюну. Прохлада подземелья успокаивала пылающую кожу, а тишина — вскипевший разум. Несколько минут он просто наслаждался покоем и разглядыванием переплёта толстой книги и кончика потрёпанного пера.</p><p>Рядом кто-то застонал. Гарри с трудом оторвал свинцовую голову от стола, затуманенным взором посмотрев на профессора. Он мигом очнулся, глядя, как Северус Снейп прижимает дрожащие ладони к лицу, стараясь скрыть собственную слабость. Его кожа побледнела ещё больше  — она словно вовсе лишилась пигмента, став сухой и безжизненной. Пот стекал по его вискам.</p><p>Гарри смотрел, как Снейп с трудом удерживает себя на ногах. Его волосы безвольно прикрыли мокрый лоб, а палочка, которую тот продолжал удерживать в непослушных пальцах, упала на пол.</p><p>— Профессор, — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, как его голос медленно пропадает. Он не мог шевелиться — все силы уходили на то, чтобы держать тело в относительно вертикальном состоянии и сосредотачивать взгляд на мужчине. Он был выжат так сильно, насколько это вообще возможно, и не мог представить, каково сейчас Снейпу.</p><p>Снейп вдруг замер. Он медленно отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Гарри невероятно живым взглядом. Пожалуй, не будь сейчас Гарри рядом, профессор бы просто рухнул на полу без чувств.</p><p>— Поттер, — наконец произнёс он. — Поттер... что же...</p><p>— Профессор, вы видели? Всё?</p><p>— Всё...</p><p>— Тогда вы понимаете, что я должен сделать? Дамблдор... — Гарри подумал, что он слегка преувеличил собственные возможности. Ещё одно такое же путешествие в недры своего разума он бы не выдержал. Однако Снейп стремительно приходил в себя, становился всё тем же серьёзным, нахмуренным профессором зелий, которого Гарри знал.</p><p>— Поттер, ради всего святого, заткнитесь, — Снейп опёрся локтями на стол и принялся растирать виски. Гарри терпеливо ждал — короткая передышка была ему в радость, потому что признавать своё бессилие он не хотел. Пока профессор зелий страдальчески размышлял о чём-то, Гарри отстранённо оглядывал кабинет, равнодушно пробегая взглядом по знакомой обстановке. Он наткнулся взглядом на забытый кем-то из учеников учебник, сиротливо лежащий на парте в углу.</p><p>Минут пять они молчали. А потом Снейп спросил:</p><p>— Вы мне доверяете, Поттер?</p><p>— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил Гарри. Он посмотрел преподавателю прямо в глаза: они оба знали, по какой причине Гарри так слепо доверяет своему неприятному собеседнику. Снейп не хотел, чтобы он знал об этом, поэтому и отдал свои воспоминания лишь на пороге смерти, но сейчас... Мужчина поморщился, словно Гарри обличал его самые потаённые и смущающие секреты. Его крючковатый нос с шумом втянул воздух, принюхиваясь к кисловатым запахам, царившим в кабинете.</p><p>— Тогда не говорите об этом Дамблдору. Пока не говорите, — Снейп с неожиданной бодростью поднялся, подошёл к шкафу и стал рыться в книгах, расставленных на длинных полках. Он выудил оттуда толстый фолиант, покрытый ровным слоем пыли — профессор зельеварения давно не доставал его. </p><p>— Почему? Почему я не должен говорить ему? — Гарри попытался прочитать название книги, но она была написана не на английском, а на каком-то неизвестном, запутанном языке. Витиеватые серебряные знаки покрывали корешок и обложку, однако Снейпа это не смущало: его взгляд быстро скользил по страницам, изредка запинаясь о какое-нибудь слово.</p><p>— Скажите, Поттер, что видели вы? — спросил он, не отрываясь от поиска и не отвечая на поставленный вопрос. Свечи затрепетали от порыва лёгкого ветерка, задувавшего из-под двери. Гарри не понравился этот ветерок: от него веяло опасностью, предостережением. Хотя, всё в этих тёмных, холодных туннелях казалось враждебным.</p><p>— Лишь отдельные картины, иногда... голоса, — Гарри не мог точней описать то, что он увидел. А ещё чувства. Да, кажется, он видел чувства, выраженные в безумно быстрых событиях.</p><p>— А я видел целую жизнь, мистер Поттер. Не самую приятную, я бы сказал. И ещё, вы знаете, — Снейп отложил книгу в сторону и подошёл к Гарри почти вплотную. Длинный палец коснулся его шрама, — кое-что в ваших воспоминаниях не соответствует действительности.</p><p>— И что же? — Гарри и сам это знал, но он не был уверен, что смог увидеть всё.</p><p>— В ваших воспоминаниях на Гринготтс было совершенно нападение с целью украсть Философский камень. Но его не было в этот раз, хотя... камень, — Снейп сжал губы, словно желая сохранить тайну, но всё же сдался, понимая, что никакой тайны в этом уже нет, — хранится в том же месте, в запретном коридоре.</p><p>— Я не думал об этом, — Гарри задумчиво покосился на преподавателя, признавая, что упустил из виду этот факт, углубившись в другие вопросы, — но многое изменилось. Например, семья Уизли...</p><p>— Ничего не должно было поменяться, Поттер, — быстро сказал Снейп, тяжело опускаясь в своё кресло и пододвигая к себе книгу. — Когда используешь маховик времени, возвращаясь в прошлое, то каждый лишний шаг может повернуть события в другое русло.</p><p>Его глаза недобро сверкнули. Они оба подумали о том, как Гарри и Гермиона виртуозно увели Сириуса прямо из-под крючковатого носа Снейпа, лишив того медали и почестей. </p><p>— Но в вашем случае, — продолжил преподаватель зельеварения, — ситуация совсем другая. Ведь вы не вмешиваетесь в ход событий, вы проживаете заново.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что семья Уизли не могла изменить время своего прихода на станцию, а профессор Квиррелл должен был попытаться ограбить банк?</p><p>— Это тонкости науки о времени, которую подробно описывает в этом труде Ральф Тейм. Вы понимаете, Поттер? — Снейп говорил раздражающе тягучим голосом, словно продолжая считать его отсталым гриффиндорцем, которому надо всё разжевать.</p><p>— Но если события не могли измениться из-за моего сна, то, значит, в прошлый раз всё было так же? — Гарри уставился на огонь факела, чувствуя, как начинают кипеть мозги. После штурма сознания он не был готов к мыслительным процессам, но теперь его усталость словно отходила на второй план. Алые языки пламени напомнили ему ярко-рыжие волосы Рона и его семьи: они трепыхались, дрожали, метались, словно ища выход из сложной ситуации.</p><p>Семья Уизли не могла прийти на перрон в другое время. В прошлый раз Гарри встретил их, когда опаздывал, но в этот они столкнулись задолго до поезда. Вывод мог быть только один, и Гарри упорно пытался отогнать его от образа лучшего друга, который лишь плотней укоренился в нём после прыжка в воспоминания. Что происходило?</p><p>— Но зачем? Зачем они ждали меня? Как вообще узнали обо мне? — спросил Гарри у профессора, внимательно вчитывающегося в незнакомые буквы. Снейп мотнул головой, рассыпая свои грязные волосы по плечам, и поднял на мальчика глаза:</p><p>— С этим придётся разобраться. Но гораздо важней сейчас думать о Квиррелле. Хотя я почти уверен, что эти события связаны.</p><p>— В прошлый раз объявление о нападении пришло не в первый день и даже не во второй. Может, его и вовсе не было, а кто-то просто заставил газеты написать о нём? — вслух рассуждал Гарри. Он поднялся, не в силах просто сидеть и говорить, принялся ходить туда-сюда, пытаясь связать эти события в одно. Уизли, Гринготтс, Квиррелл. Как они могут соприкасаться друг с другом?</p><p>— Это можно проверить лишь опытным путём, расспросив гоблинов. Но если они позволили напечатать статью, очерняющую неприкосновенность недр банка, то нападение было, — Снейп с нескрываемым раздражением уставился на снующего подростка, но Гарри из упрямства не прекратил хoдить. В него вливались новые силы, странные, почти разрывающие его изнутри своей безвыходностью, поэтому он не мог просто сидеть. Его пальцы дрожали от бешеного пульса, а перед глазами то и дело мелькали цветные пятна.</p><p>— Я приходил в банк и смог взять денег, хотя Рон сказал, что несовершеннолетние в магическом мире не могут самостоятельно распоряжаться средствами. </p><p>— Это верно.</p><p>— Тогда получается, Хагрид и семейство Уизли — мои доверенные лица?</p><p>— Нет. Вашими доверенными лицами являются Альбус Дамблдор и Сириус Блэк, — Снейп не мог избавиться от чувства неприязни к Сириусу, долгие годы росшей в нём. Гарри не винил его за это: он сам не мог разобраться в тех чувствах, что вызывают в нём окружающие его люди.</p><p>Гарри окончательно запутался. Он присел на парту, раскладывая всё по полочкам в своей голове. Снейп выжидательно смотрел на него. Видимо, даже узнав всю правду, он считал Гарри своим (не самым сообразительным) учеником, предпочитая добиваться от него ответов.</p><p>— Тогда получается, что Дамблдор узнал, что я буду жить в Косом переулке, и отправил письмо с разрешением на взятие денег. За время моего пребывания там Квиррелл не пытался ограбить Гринготтс, а Уизли специально дожидались меня на платформе. Банк, Квиррелл, Уизли, Дамблдор, — Гарри говорил скорей с самим собой, чем с профессором. Снейп забарабанил пальцами по столу, теряя своё хвалёное терпение. Его глаза больше не были холодными, застывшими омутами, в них теплилась жизнь и... надежда. Гарри не мог разгадать этой искры, мечущейся в чёрных зрачках.</p><p>— Поттер, вы считаете, что Альбус Дамблдор причастен к этим несоответствиям с вашими воспоминаниями? — голос Снейпа посуровел. Гарри неуверенно пожал плечами. </p><p>Однако сам Гарри с кристальной ясностью начал замечать почти невидимые отпечатки пальцев на всём, что с ним приключилось. Как Дамблдор мог узнать, что он, Гарри, отправляется в Косой переулок? За ним наблюдала миссис Фигг, но она никак не могла догадаться, куда рано утром поехали Дурсли и какова цель их поездки. А кроме неё только тётя Петунья могла поддерживать связь с директором Хогвартса. Если это ещё можно было принять за правду, то отсутствие нападения на камень не совпадало с развитием событий. И все остальное... Гарри боялся делать догадки. </p><p>И он не хотел этого. Все было так хорошо, так почему вдруг он снова боролся? </p><p>— Но я заметил ещё кое-что, Поттер, — сказал вдруг Снейп. </p><p>— Что же?</p><p>— Лили... Ваша мать умерла, защищая вас, но вы не видели фестралов. Почему?</p><p>Безумная догадка поразила Гарри. Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Северуса Снейпа, понимая, что они думают об одном и том же.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Горностай выходит на след</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Возможно, я был просто слишком мал.</p><p>— Но в ваших воспоминаниях, в самом начале, есть её образ и... заклятие, — Снейп говорил как-то непривычно быстро и громко, словно пытался сам себя убедить в чём-то. Гарри внимательно смотрел на преподавателя, забывшего даже растягивать слова для усиления своего излюбленного пугающего эффекта. </p><p>— Хотите сказать... — Гарри не осмеливался произнести этого вслух. Как будто если он обличит мысли в слова, то эта незримая надежда, повисшая между ним и Снейпом, будет иметь право на существование. А то, что существует, может причинить боль им обоим, раздавив своей безысходностью.</p><p>— Поттер, может ли быть так, что Лили... жива? — голос Снейпа предал его, дрогнув. Профессор зелий больше не походил на огромную летучую мышь, он походил на старую промокшую ворону. Гарри почувствовал укол жалости к нему, к его дрожащим от нетерпения пальцам, маниакальному блеску в глазах, бледным губам, сжатым в тонкую полоску.</p><p>Северус Снейп так сильно любил его мать, что готов был поверить даже в крошечный шанс, что она жива. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гарри опустился на cтул, не в силах устоять на ногах, внезапно ставших ватными и ненадёжными. Он коснулся рукой своего лба, провёл пальцем по шероховатому росчерку шрама, оставленного в тот день. Он выжил благодаря жертве Лили Поттер. Но если она не умерла, то что за сила смогла его защитить? И почему она не нашла его?</p><p>— Но я убил Квиррелла, — Гарри поднял на Снейпа глаза, чувствуя, что движется по очень тонкому льду, — и не видел фестралов.</p><p>Снейп замер, задумчиво разглядывая мальчика. Пожалуй, даже будучи напряжённым, полным бесконечной детской надежды и видящим перед собой скользкую дорогу неверных решений, он не терял какой-то хищной черты в лице. Однако сходство с несчастной птицей оставалось. Снейп потёр пальцами подбородок и медленно перелистнул страницу своей странной книги.</p><p>— Знаете, Поттер... — начал он, растягивая слова в угрожающей манере. Гарри привык слышать эти интонации по отношению к себе, он никак не отреагировал на смену настроения преподавателя. Теперь Снейп уже не был безответно влюблённым мужчиной, он был строгим преподавателем, который должен был втолковать ему что-то крайне важное.</p><p>— Мне кажется, я смог найти решение. Вы начали видеть фестралов после смерти пуффендуйца Диггори, однако на первом же курсе при вас скончался Квиррелл, — Снейп стал говорить ещё медленнее, ещё тише, теряя свою хаотичность во взгляде, успокаиваясь. Он словно презирал сам себя за то, что так открыто показал Гарри свою беспомощность и доверчивость перед Лили. Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил всего этого — он размышлял, сдвигал и сравнивал факты.</p><p>Гарри подумал, как, наверное, былo тяжело Гермионе, которой приходилось думать за них всех. Ведь это она догадалась о василиске, это она оказала помощь Хагриду с апелляцией для Клювокрыла, помогла подготовить его к Турниру... Гарри был безмерно благодарен подруге за это. </p><p>— Я не понимаю, — сокрушённо признался он. Надо было слушать внимательнее на уроках Хагрида, когда тот рассказывал про фестралов. </p><p>— Я думаю, что фестралы открываются тем людям, на ком смерть оставила отпечаток. Как ваш шрам, — Снейп палочкой указал на лоб Гарри, — такие шрамы оставляют лишь очень мощные заклятия. А чтобы чья-то смерть оставила след, погибший должен быть важным для вас человеком. Этот юноша, Диггори... Он был вашим другом, Поттер?</p><p>— Да, другом, — Гарри отвернулся. Снейп видел его горькие воспоминания о том дне, о Седрике, удивлённо смотрящем в небо своими остекленевшими глазами.</p><p>Гарри опёрся грудью на парту, стараясь унять давно позабытую волну боли и сострадания, всколыхнувшуюся у него в груди. Он поднял на Снейпа глаза, встречаясь с любопытным взглядом. Профессор определённо перестал быть холодным, заморенным годами тоски слизнем.</p><p>— Тогда, Поттер, это вполне логично. Смерть Квиррелла не задела ваши чувства, поэтому вы не увидели фестралов. </p><p>— Тогда моя мать может быть жива? А если я просто закрыл глаза, когда Вол... Сами-Знаете-Кто напал на нас? — Гарри отчаянно не хотел соглашаться с ласковым шёпотом в ухо, который уговаривал его с головой броситься в бездну беспокойства и смутного, ложного счастья.</p><p>Лили. Мама. Если она жива, то почему не нашла его? Что с ней случилось?</p><p>— Называйте вещи своими именами, Поттер, — Снейп невзначай коснулся левого предплечья. Гарри подумал о его метке, потухшей, выцветшей, но всё же упорно преследующей профессора зелий, — я считаю, что даже с закрытыми глазами вы почувствовали бы смерть своей матери рядом. Я проверю это.</p><p>— Как? У меня не осталось воспоминаний с того времени.</p><p>— Приходите вечером в мой кабинет. Я воспользуюсь Омутом Памяти, чтобы просмотреть отрывок со смертью Диггори.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он не хотел этого видеть. Даже зная, что Седрик сейчас всего лишь на третьем курсе, жив и здоров, Гарри холодел от одной мысли, что снова окажется на кладбище вместе с телом юноши на руках.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри, радуясь, что Снейп не назначил ещё одно копание в воспоминаниях прямо сейчас. Он хотел просто расслабиться, дать своему телу и разуму отдохнуть. Сейчас Гарри не отказался бы посидеть в уютной гостиной Гриффиндора, посмотреть, как Гермиона будет строчить длиннющее сочинение для профессора МакГонагалл, а Рон — безбожно подглядывать в её конспект. Ему хотелось почувствовать эту атмосферу дома, тепла и дружбы, даже если для этого ему придётся забыть о своих подозрениях. Обмануть самого себя.</p><p>Гарри устало опустил голову на руки. Он возложил на свои плечи слишком многое. Когда он увидел этот сон и решил, что все исправит, он не был готов к такому накалу событий. Не был готов к сомнениям, боли и пугающим надеждам — он был просто мальчиком, в конце концов.<br/>Может, ему и вовсе не стоило видеть все это.</p><p>— Вы можете не ходить на два последних урока, — неожиданно произнёс Снейп. Гарри и не заметил, что профессор наблюдал за ним в течeние их тягостного молчания.</p><p>— Спасибо. </p><p>— А теперь идите, — Снейп почесал кончик своего длинного носа и уткнулся им в книгу, жадно просматривая страницы. Гарри стало любопытно, что скрывают в себе эти запутанные знаки, но у него просто не было сил расспрашивать об этом сейчас. </p><p>Гарри затолкал сочувствие к самому себе подальше, закинул на плечо тяжёлую cумку и покинул кабинет зелий. Оказалось, они просидели там больше часа.</p><p>Гарри медленно шёл по тёмному коридору, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Только у самой лестницы он понял, что Снейп позаботился о нём, позволил прогулять уроки в первый же день учёбы. </p><p>Профессор Снейп всегда заступается за слизеринцев. Он мог быть заботливым. Значит ли это, что он будет заботиться и о Гарри? Однако Снейп, любезно приглашающий на чашку чая и рассказывающий о своих любимых тёмных заклятиях, походил на неудачную карикатуру Хагрида. Гарри даже представил розовый фартук, надетый поверх чёрной мантии зельевара.</p><p>Эта картина приподняла его настроение, и на выходе из подземелья Гарри улыбался. Ему встретился портрет старого алхимика, варящего какой-то бурлящий настой. Алхимик покосился на ученика, одиноко шагающего по коридору, и снова уткнулся в своё вечное зелье. </p><p>Гарри достал из кармана мантии расписание. Он пропустил историю магии и опоздал на травологию. Зато последним уроком стояли полёты с мадам Трюк. Судьбоносный урок, который он не мог пропустить.</p><p>Гарри решил, что не будет беспокоиться и задумываться над своим поведением. Он просто сделает то же, что и в прошлый раз: докажет Малфою, первокурсникам и профессору МакГонагалл, что он достоин вступить в команду.</p><p>Гарри безумно хотелось полетать сейчас. Почувствовать ветер, треплющий волосы, увидеть землю со всеми её тревогами и заботами далеко-далеко, взмыть вверх, туда, где он будет свободен от тяжкого груза. </p><p>Его шаги гулко отдавались в пустой галерее. Где-то совсем рядом, наверное, в соседнем коридоре, Пивз громко ругался, бросая чем-то в стену. Пришлось обойти опасное место стороной, чтобы не попасть под пакость ненормального полтергейста. Но до башни Гриффиндора было недалеко, да и пароль не изменился, поэтому Гарри без труда попал в общую гостиную.</p><p>В разгар уроков все крecла и диванчики пустовали. На столиках лежали забытые книги, исписанные пергаменты и несколько конфет в соблазнительно ярких фантиках. Гарри узнал жест близнецов Уизли, подготовивших небольшую ловушку для невнимательных сладкоежек.</p><p>Он упал в одно из своих любимых кресел, глядя на весёлый огонь в камине. </p><p>Мальчик подумал о том, что придётся завести с Фредом и Джорджем неприятный разговор по поводу Карты Мародёров. Но он уже так привык к ней и мантии-невидимке, что их отсутствие вызывало лёгкое беспокойство и чувство беззащитности.</p><p>Наверху вдруг что-то упало. На лестнице загрохотали шаги, и в гостиную из спальни мальчиков спустился Симус Финниган, весь перемазанный сажей. Он хмуро посмотрел на Гарри.</p><p>— Привет, — буркнул Симус. Гарри проводил его взглядом: он помнил о феноменальной способности Симуса взрывать даже то, что взорвать невозможно, поэтому лишь понадеялся, что с его кроватью всё в порядке. Откуда-то ощутимо повеяло гарью.</p><p>— Эй, ты ничего не поджёг? — крикнул он мальчику вслед. Симус остановился, оглянулся, пытаясь стереть чёрный след со щёки. Он лишь сильней его размазал и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Вроде бы нет.</p><p>Гарри пришлось встать, подняться в спальню и проверить. На кровати Финнигана валялась обуглившаяся коробка, а рядом — осколки тёмно-зелёного стекла. Наверное, родители прислали подарок.</p><p>Когда Гарри спустился вниз, Симус сидел около камина, мечтательно глядя на языки пламени. Они отражались в его больших глазах. Гарри почувствовал себя лишним, словно общение Симуса и пламени не должно было нарушаться.</p><p>Но Финниган сам повернулся к нему, мимолётно взглянув на его шрам.</p><p>— Куда ты запропастился? — спросил он. — Мы уж думали, что профессор Снейп тебя съел. Слизеринцы даже собирались остаться и подслушать, но потом пришёл их староста — такой увалень с чёлкой, — и увёл их.</p><p>— Просто у меня возникло несколько вопросов по зельям, вот я и остался, — ответил Гарри. Он усмехнулся: раньше единственными его вопросами по зельям были «Когда же кончится урок?» и «Когда же Снейп провалится куда подальше?».</p><p>— Любишь зелья?</p><p>— Очень.</p><p>— Мне тоже нравятся, но у меня всё подгорает или взрывается, — Симус махнул в сторону спальни. — А ты чего не на уроке?</p><p>— Голова болит, — Гарри предпочёл бы, чтобы Симус куда-нибудь ушёл. Ему не терпелось попасть на последний урок, но коротать время с Финниганом не хотелось. </p><p>Мальчики молча просидели несколько минут. Гарри ловил себя на мысли, что если бы он мог сейчас выбирать собеседника, то хотел бы поговорить с Седриком Диггори. Не то что бы он многое мог ему сказать, но ему необходимо было увидеть Седрика перед собой, прежде чем вновь столкнуться с несправедливой смертью пуффендуйца.</p><p>Симус немного покраснел, словно он стеснялся находиться рядом с Гарри, но не ушёл и не придумал темы для разговора. Лишь когда зазвонил колокол, оповещающий о конце третьего урока, он громко спросил:</p><p>— Собираешься идти на полёты?</p><p>— Конечно, — заявил Гарри. Симус пошёл с ним. Они оставили сумки в башне, ведь на уроках мадам Трюк ничего не надо было записывать.</p><p>Когда мальчики спустились вниз и вышли на площадку, толпа собравшихся учеников молча уставилась на Гарри. Гриффиндорцы смотрели с восхищением, словно он вылез из ямы со змеями, а слизеринцы — с холодным презрением. Но от них ничего другого ожидать не приходилось.</p><p>Площадка для обучения полётам была небольшой, гораздо меньше квиддичного поля. Зелёная трава покрывала её, а на одном конце стояли три высоких шеста с кольцами. Они были заметно ниже, чем настоящие, и специально подготовлены для первокурсников.</p><p>В самом центре уже лежали три десятка старых потрёпанных мётел, годных лишь для того, чтобы подметать полы в сарае. Гарри, почти ощущавший в руках свою «Молнию», с брезгливостью посмотрел на «Комету», рядом с которой встал.</p><p>Несколько прутьев были сломаны, а некоторые выбились из связки. Рядом с Гарри встал Рон. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы выдать вопросительную тираду, но перед ним влезла Гермиона.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, это очень опрометчиво, — она недовольно взглянула на него, оглядывая растрёпанные волосы так, словно они были признаком нарушения дисциплины, — прогуливать уроки в первый же день.</p><p>— Мне нужно было задержаться.</p><p>— И не страшно было оставаться там? — Рон неприязненно покосился на Гермиону. Его рыжие волосы пылали огнём в лучах солнца, создавая ореол вокруг головы и ярко выделяя россыпь веснушек. Гарри внимательно смотрел в лицо друга, отмечая, насколько невинно выглядит младший Уизли. Даже его торчащие уши придавали ему вид добродушный и задорный. </p><p>— Не думаю, — Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как натянутая струна внутри него опустилась. Он не мог доверить Рону свою тайну, но он мог быть рядом с ним и греться в лучах его бесхитростного тепла. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не раскроет все эти неожиданные секреты.</p><p>Гермиона обиженно отвернулась, встряхнув копной каштановых волос, когда поняла, что её нравоучения не задевают мальчишек. Гарри повернулся к остальным, глядя на Невилла, рассеянно крутящего в руках Напоминалку. Недалеко от него стоял Малфой со своими верными сопровождающими.</p><p>Гарри вдруг вспомнил роль Малфоя в тех безумных скачках сознания. Ему показалось, что на тех кадрах слизеринец был несчастен и напуган, но сейчас мальчик самозабвенно рассказывал что-то, неосознанно приглаживая волосы рукой. Белоснежные пряди и без того были тщательно прилизаны и намазаны чем-то жирным, отчего блестели на солнце.</p><p>Малфой повернулся, столкнувшись с Гарри взглядом. Его лицо осталось презрительно бесстрастным.</p><p>— Поттер! Мы думали, ты будешь чистить котлы вечно, — он холодно засмеялся, а его смех подхватили остальные слизеринцы. Как же быстро Малфой занял лидирующую позицию.</p><p>Гарри не успел парировать выпад: в этот момент явилась мадам Трюк. Её короткие волосы покрывала обильная седина, а жёлтые ястребиные глаза внимательно оглядывали учеников.</p><p>— Построиться! — рявкнула она. — Встаньте напротив мётел!</p><p>Гарри снова посмотрел на свою метлу — он надеялся, что это не одна из тех мётел, что вибрирует при полёте или сбрасывает наездника, стоит подняться выше допустимой высоты.</p><p>Гермиона стояла рядом с ним, она нашёптывала что-то незнакомой девочке с длинными чёрными косами:</p><p>— Я читала про полёты. Жаль, что одной теории недостаточно, чтобы научиться летать, — девочка немного неуверенно поглядела на ту метлу, что досталась ей. Гарри помнил, что полёты — единственный предмет, кроме прорицаний, который не даётся Гермионе Грейнджер.</p><p>С другой стороны, Рон рассказывал про своих братьев:</p><p>— Фред сказал, что однажды школьная метла забросила его на крышу. Думаю, он соврал, но я видел, как его собственная метла сломалась и смогла летать только боком, — Рон озабоченно почесал рыжий затылок, — но я всегда мечтал полетать. Я очень люблю квиддич.</p><p>— Так, а ну молчать! Готовы? — мадам Трюк закончила проверять мётлы и снова встала во главе двух шеренг, командуя. — Вытяните правую руку над метлой и скажите: «Вверх!»</p><p>— ВВЕРХ! — прогремел не слаженный хор голосов. Метла послушно прыгнула в руку Гарри, словно пожимая ему ладонь, признавая достойного наездника. Гарри улыбнулся.</p><p>У многих не получалось. Метла Рона каталась по земле туда-сюда, чем невероятно смешила слизеринцев, а метла Гермионы вообще не двигалась с места. Лишь у некоторых, в том числе и у Малфоя, получилось с первого раза поднять метлу.</p><p>Мётлы реагируют на людей подобно лошадям. Они чувствуют, что их боятся. Голос Невилла дрожал так сильно, что ни одна здравомыслящая лошадь не сунулась бы к этому круглолицему мальчику.</p><p>Мадам Трюк начала объяснять, как правильно садиться на метлу и отталкиваться от земли. </p><p>— Когда я дуну в свисток, вы все взлетите, зависните на пару минут и опуститесь. Ясно? — скомандовала она. Ученики закивали. Мадам Трюк поднесла свисток к губам, но не успела даже глубоко вдохнуть, как Невилл оторвался от земли и стремительно стал подниматься.</p><p>Гарри видел, как побледнел мальчик, а его расширенные от страха глаза шарили по удаляющейся земле. Он даже не мог понять, что стоит скомандовать, и метла послушно опустится. Поэтому всё поднимался и поднимался, пока не лишился чувств от ужаса.</p><p>БУМ! Тело Невилла с неприятным звуком рухнуло на землю. Его метла всё ещё продолжала подниматься, а потом лениво заскользила по направлению к Запретному лесу и исчезла из виду.</p><p>Мадам Трюк склонилась над Невиллом, лицо её было даже белее, чем у него.</p><p>— Сломано запястье, — услышал Гарри её бормотание. Когда мадам Трюк распрямилась, её лицо выражало явное облегчение. — Вставай, мальчик! — скомандовала она. — Вставай. С тобой всё в порядке, — она повернулась к остальным ученикам. — Сейчас я отведу его в больничное крыло, а вы ждите меня и ничего не делайте. Мётлы оставьте на земле. Тот, кто в моё отсутствие дотронется до метлы, вылетит из Хогвартса быстрее, чем успеет сказать слово «квиддич». Пошли, мой дорогой.</p><p>Мадам Трюк приобняла заплаканного Невилла и повела его в сторону замка. Невилл сильно хромал.</p><p>Как только они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы мадам Трюк могла что-либо услышать, Малфой расхохотался.</p><p>— Вы видели его физиономию? Вот неуклюжий — настоящий мешок!</p><p>Остальные первокурсники из Слизерина присоединились к нему. Гарри неприязненно на них покосился.</p><p>— Прекрати, Малфой, — оборвала слизеринца Парвати Патил, сострадательно глядящая в сторону больничного крыла, куда увели Невилла.</p><p>— Защищаешь придурка Долгопупса? — захихикала Панси Паркинсон, похожая на толстого мопса даже больше, чем Гарри помнил.</p><p>Малфой не слушал подругу, он поднимал с земли обронённую Напоминалку. Он сжал её в руках, но дым внутри не окрасился красным. Малфой ничего не забывал.</p><p>— Гляньте-ка, — он продемонстрировал находку остальным слизеринцам, — это та штуковина, которую ему прислала бабка. </p><p>— Может, спрячем её, — предложил темноволосый смуглый мальчик, держащийся также гордо, как и сам Малфой. Его лицо исказило злобное предвкушение, — куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы жирдяй поискал.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, Блейз, — Малфой кивнул. Гарри понял, что вот он, его звёздный час.</p><p>— Отдай мне её, Малфой, — он впервые обратился прямо к слизеринцу. Малфой обернулся, его глаза зажглись азартом.</p><p>— Благородный Поттер помогает тупым и неимущим? — серый взгляд ехидно отметил покрасневшего Рона. — Может, отберёшь её у меня?</p><p>Метла послушно скользнула в тонкие пальцы, а в следующее мгновение Малфой уже сидел верхом на ней. Она послушно заскользила по земле, приминая траву, а потом блондин резко поднялся вверх, войдя в изысканный разворот. Он не врал, когда бахвалился перед своими друзьями умением летать.</p><p>Гарри не должен был отстать. «Комета» доверчиво прыгнула к нему в руку, и через несколько секунд он оставил позади  причитания Гермионы и восторженные вздохи Рона.</p><p>Кровь стучала в его голове, заставляя забыть обо всём. Он почувствовал, как ветер взъерошил его волосы, услышал, как захлопала его одежда, и вдруг его охватил приступ внезапной, почти безграничной радости. Как же Гарри любил летать!</p><p>Он почувствовал себя птицей, которая может всё под порывами ветра. Малфой выглядел слегка удивлённым, Гарри быстро нагнал его и начал подниматься следом.</p><p>— Что, Поттер, страшно? — спросил он, отпуская древко метлы и заставляя её остановиться. Они так и зависли, глядя друг на друга.</p><p>— Не больше, чем тебе.</p><p>Малфой задумчиво посмотрел вниз — ученики стали не больше жучков. Они поднялись очень высоко.</p><p>— Скажи-ка мне, Поттер, — неприятно растягивая гласные, произнёс Малфой, перекидывая Напоминалку из руки в руку, — что с тобой творится?</p><p>— В смысле? — Гарри следил за шариком взглядом, медленно подлетая к Малфою ближе.</p><p>— Прежде чем я сброшу тебя с метлы, я бы хотел узнать, — слизеринец посмотрел Гарри прямо в лицо, — почему ты врёшь, Поттер. Ты не мог научиться летать, живя у маглов, но в магазине мадам Малкин ты сказал, что играешь в квиддич.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. Малфой помнил об этой встрече, анализировал что-то. Возможно, он был чуточку старше того возраста, на который выглядел. Его детское узкое лицо исказилось неприкрытой ненавистью, делающей его взрослее.</p><p>— Здесь что-то не так, — продолжал слизеринец, брезгливо оглядывая Гарри с ног до головы, — что-то не так. Ты умеешь летать, впервые садясь на метлу. Ты целый час проводишь с деканом Слизерина, всего первый день находясь в Хогвартсе, в Гриффиндоре. И я узнаю, что тут творится.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это, Малфой? — Гарри был приятно удивлён его сообразительностью. Хотя именно Малфой смог починить сломанный шкаф в Выручай-Комнате, а значит не мог быть недалёким мерзавцем. Он был просто мерзавцем.</p><p>— Мне не нравится, когда меня обманывают, Поттер. Будь уверен, я узнаю, — Малфой скривился. Он, кажется, только сейчас вспомнил, для чего поднялся в воздух. — Тебе нужна эта штука?</p><p>Он помахал шариком. Гарри кивнул. Слизеринец надменно рассмеялся, откинув со лба пряди волос, выбитые ветром из идеальной причёски.</p><p>— Тогда лови, — Малфой швырнул шар высоко вверх и резко рванул вниз, войдя в почти вертикальное пике.</p><p>Гарри без труда поймал шарик, крепко сжав его в кулаке. Туман внутри окрасился ярко-алым цветом.</p><p>«О, нет» — простонал Гарри про себя. Он посмотрел вниз и обомлел: рядом с учениками стояла мадам Трюк, профессор МакГонагалл и Хагрид. Что там забыл Хагрид?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, сконфуженно стоявшего рядом с мадам Трюк. Они проболтали слишком долго, и теперь их обоих накажут. Но Гарри не собирался сдаваться на растерзание школьных правил, он собирался стать самым молодым ловцом в истории квиддича.</p><p>Он поднял глаза к невероятному небу над головой. Голубое, покрытое лёгким пухом, оно звало его, манило в свои глубины. Но дела на земле не ждали. Гарри глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>В следующее мгновение снизу раздался дружный восхищённый вздох, когда Гарри Поттер выполнил превосходный финт Вронского.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Неприятности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда вечером Гарри покидал кабинет профессора Снейпа, он мечтал только об одном — забраться в свою постель и заснуть мёртвым сном. Но он был уверен, что сегодня его сновидения будут полниться чёрными cилуэтами забытых воспоминаний.</p><p>Мёртвый Седрик. Живой Волдеморт. Гарри закрыл глаза и привалился к стене, так и не дойдя до башни. Жуткая обида на несправедливость мира захватили его с головой, унеся в водоворот сегодняшнего разговора.</p><p>Этот день был ужасен. Он вспоминал, как они со Снейпом стояли там, на кладбище, в окружении покосившихся крестов и лицезрели возрождение Тёмного Лорда. </p><p>Гарри не хотел этого видеть: ни змеиного лица Волдеморта, когда тот появился из огромного котла с красной жижей, ни лица Седрика с навсегда застывшим на нём удивлением. </p><p>Зато Снейп был уместен среди чёрных фигур. Гарри стоял поодаль, давая профессору возможность вдоволь проанализировать всё, но он не мог не заметить, как дёрнулся мужчина, когда Тёмный Лорд указывал на пустующие места. Ведь одно из них принадлежало ему, Северусу Снейпу, самому верному из людей Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на самого себя, прикованного к надгробию. Он попытался коснуться своего перекошенного страхом и беспомощностью лица, но его пальцы лишь прошли взрослого Гарри насквозь.</p><p>А потом был бой. Бессмысленный и жестокий, от которого Гарри лишь чудом смог ускользнуть. Благодаря древнему и редкому заклинанию связи, возникшему между его палочкой и палочкой Волдеморта.</p><p>Со стороны это зрелище выглядело более чем странно. Но оно завораживало. Пожиратели Cмерти бегали вокруг золотой сферы, пытаясь пробиться внутрь, но это им никак не удавалось. Зато Гарри и Снейп без труда прошли сквозь барьер, глядя на тонкую нить магии, по которой туда-сюда катались огромные бусины. Гарри посмотрел на своё лицо, уже не такое напуганное, наоборот, искажённое бесстрашием.</p><p>Бусины медленно втянулись обратно в палочку Волдеморта, дрожащую и вибрирующую в тонких белых пальцах. Из её кончика показался призрачный силуэт Седрика, за ним незнакомого старика, а следом...</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. Из палочки уже появились Лили и Джеймс, они нашёптывали Гарри приятные, ободряющие слова, а потом бросились атаковать Волдеморта. Снейп повернулся к Гарри, и выражение его лица невозможно было прочесть.</p><p>— Возвращаемся, Поттер, — приказал он и, схватив Гарри за локоть, потянул его наверх. Через несколько секунд их выбросило обратно в мрачный кабинет профессора зелий. </p><p>Теперь же Гарри едва мог разобраться в ещё большей каше мыслей, что образовалась после долгого разговора. Он мог видеть фестралов после смерти Седрика, что произошла рядом с ним и сильно задела его чувства. Но до этого кареты, что отвозили учеников с вокзала, казались ему заколдованными.</p><p>Если Лили не умирала в тот день... Гарри не хотел думать об этом, но он просто не мог заставить своё сердце успокоить бешеный ритм. Он убедил себя не смотреть в лицо профессора Снейпа, не выражающее никаких эмоций, кроме его вечного презрительного недовольства.</p><p>Гарри покинул кабинет зельеварения, сказав, что очень устал. День и правда был насыщен событиями: признание Снейпу, приглашение вступить в команду, назначенное наказание, а потом ещё и Омут Памяти. Они не договаривались о следующей встрече — Снейп лишь намекнул, что он должен кое в чём разобраться и разделить информацию с Дамблдором.</p><p>Гарри не возражал. Его наивные мысли о том, что стоит ему признаться Снейпу или Дамблдору, как они тут же сорвутся, за день найдут все крестражи и уничтожат, были настолько незыблемы, что, когда они ушли из-под ног, мир словно пошатнулся. Его подозрения насчёт неправильного хода событий были основаны на мимолётных догадках и странностях, но это было мало.</p><p>Гарри переоценил себя. И это угнетало.</p><p>Когда он вернулся в гостиную Гриффиндора, там уже собрался весь факультет. Стоило мальчику переступить порог, как цветная толпа окружила его, стремясь коснуться, пожать руку, просто поздравить. Гарри не понимал даже, кто и где, изредка узнавая знакомые лица.</p><p>Рон громко рассказывал, какой прекрасный финт Гарри выполнил, и вокруг него уже собралась толпа благодарных слушателей. Гермиона, упорно пытающаяся строчить эссе, всё же иногда поднимала голову, прислушиваясь. Наверное, ей был интересен квиддич в какой-то степени.</p><p>Близнецы Уизли начали посвящать Гарри в командный состав, жаловаться на Оливера, который гоняет несчастных гриффиндорцев почти каждый день. Они познакомили его с Кэти Белл, Алисией Спиннет и Анджелиной Джонсон — все три девушки были охотниками, но приятно удивились новости о том, что знаменитый Гарри Поттер вступил в команду.</p><p>— Надеюсь, со снитчем ты справишься так же быстро, как и с... — начала Алисия, но вовремя заткнулась от прицельного тычка под рёбра. Кэти укоризненно посмотрела на подругу.</p><p>Гарри с трудом подыскал момент, чтобы улизнуть в спальню. Он хотел попасть в команду по квиддичу, чтобы иметь возможность свободно летать, а не ради шумных сборищ вокруг себя. Хотя утереть нос Слизерину всегда было приятно.</p><p>Через некоторое время в спальню поднялись Рон и Невилл. Они начали переодеваться в пижамы и делиться своими бесконечными впечатлениями об этом дне, но Гарри их уже не слушал. Он очень хотел спать.</p><p>Конечно, он был прав в своих предчувствиях. Всю ночь ему снилось кладбище, Седрик и Волдеморт.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующие несколько дней Гарри провёл в метаниях между кабинетом Снейпа, гостиной Гриффиндора, занятиями и Большим залом. С каждым днём лицо Снейпа просветлялось, словно каждый новый рассвет дарил ему крупицу надежды. Однажды Гарри даже заметил, что профессор зельеварения улыбается. Зато Дамблдор, которого Снейп наверняка посвятил во всё, был непривычно хмур и задумчив — Гарри ловил на себе его тяжёлые взгляды, но тот не вызывал его к себе в кабинет, а интуиция Гарри шептала, что стоит переждать некоторое время.<p>Бездействие мучило его. Как и ожидание знака к началу действий. Мальчик не хотел сидеть без дела, но, как подступиться к клубку змей, не знал.</p><p>Поэтому первое, что он сделал, — увёл близнецов Уизли в укромный уголок. Фред и Джордж выглядели очень удивлёнными, когда Гарри смущённо замолчал, подбирая подходящие слова.</p><p>Никакого окольного пути не обнаружилось, и он спросил прямо. Настойчиво. Лица братьев вытянулись, словно он раскрыл одну из их сокровенных тайн. Они прижались друг к другу и опасливо огляделись.</p><p>— Но откуда ты узнал о Карте, Гарри? Кто ещё знает?</p><p>— Никто не знает, — успокоил их Гарри. Мимо по коридору прошла группа когтевранцев, мельком взглянувшая на двух известных проказников и Гарри Поттера. Они слишком хорошо держали себя, чтобы выставить напоказ своё изумление.</p><p>— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — Фред подловил его на уклончивости, — как ты узнал о ней? Ты всего несколько дней в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Гарри не мог придумать ответ. Он прислонился спиной к каменной стене, чувствуя её неровную, шероховатую поверхность. Фред и Джордж не отдадут ему Карту, если он не скажет им чего-то убедительного, но идей у Гарри было немного.</p><p>— Понимаете, я, — Гарри почувствовал, как язык присыхает к нёбу, — я не могу сказать. </p><p>— Это что-то настолько ужасное, Гарри? — близнецы Уизли выглядели непривычно отстранёнными. Не будь этот закуток таким маленьким, они бы отступили на шаг.</p><p>Гарри чуть не взвыл, чувствуя, как Карта выскальзывает из его рук. Без нее он не сможет передвигаться по Хогвартсу ночью. Она нужна ему!</p><p>Внезапно  в его голову пришла идея. Безумная и безрассудная, но она бы точно увлекла двух близнецов. И немного сбила бы их в сторону от прямого вопроса.</p><p>— Ладно, я скажу. Но вы должны пообещать, что никто кроме вас не узнает, — проникновенным шёпотом, копируя привычку Малфоя растягивать гласные, сказал он. Глаза близнецов загорелись интересом, они синхронно наклонились ниже, чтобы всё услышать.</p><p>— Обещаем, — хором ответили они.</p><p>— В Хогвартсе хранится Философский камень. Мне нужно его найти.</p><p>— Философский камень? — близнецы переглянулись. </p><p>— Который превращает любое вещество в золото и дарует эликсир бессмертия? — недоверчиво спросил Джордж. Гарри кивнул. Он готов был поклясться, что в глазах Уизли вспыхнул огонёк.</p><p>— Но зачем он тебе? — разумно предположил Фред. Он снова уставился на Гарри, и тот снова не мог придумать правдоподобную ложь.</p><p>— Вот этого я сказать не могу. Это связано с Волдемортом, — грязный трюк сработал. Близнецы побледнели, отшатнувшись от него. Фред уставился на него круглыми глазами, кривясь от ненавистного имени. Он повернулся к Джорджу.</p><p>Они общались без слов. Они были настолько близки, и со стороны казалось, что они могут слышать мысли друг друга.</p><p>— Гарри, — Джордж  стал необычайно серьёзным, напряжённым, — мы отдадим тебе Карту, но ты должен нам помочь.</p><p>Конечно. Ведь им нужны деньги на магазин и эксперименты.</p><p>— Вы хотите использовать камень?</p><p>— Всего один раз, Гарри, — жарко зашептал Фред. Он подался вперёд, отталкивая брата в сторону и цепляясь за худые плечи Гарри мёртвой хваткой, — наши опыты очень важны для нас, но у нашей семьи вечно нет... кхм, достаточного количества средств, чтобы обеспечивать закупку ингредиентов.</p><p>— Хорошо, я понял, — Гарри кивнул, радуясь, как легко он смог провернуть хотя бы это дело. Если Фред и Джордж получат немного золота, то ничего плохого не случится. </p><p>— Вот и славно, Гарри! Конечно, нам жаль отдавать такую замечательную вещь, но мы уже выучили её вдоль и поперёк, — Джордж достал из кaрмaнa свёрнутый лист пергамента. — Мы как раз шли провернуть одно дельце... Сейчас, я тебе объясню, как пользоваться картой.</p><p>Гарри не стал их задерживать. Близнецы с сожалением посмотрели на карту Мародёров, но, видимо, их уважение к Гарри Поттеру и его высшей цели было весьма существенным. Да и жажда к сверкающему золоту была непреодолимой. Гарри усмехнулся. Однако на душе стало скверно.</p><p>Гадко и мерзко. Гарри почувствовал себя слизеринцем, и от этого становилось в три раза гаже. Как назло, стоило ему выйти из закутка, как навстречу по коридору двинулась толпа студентов Слизерина, возглавляемая всё тем же вездесущим Малфоем.</p><p>В этот миг Гарри подумал, что он ненавидит Малфоя всем сердцем. Просто за то, что тот есть, за то, что, когда Гарри обманывает своих друзей, он чувствует себя его кривой тенью. Сейчас он меньше всего хотел видеть этого бледнолицего мальчика, присутствие которого, словно соль на ране, разъедало самообладание Гарри.</p><p>— Поттер! — Малфой заметил его и двинулся в сторону скромного убежища. Гарри был готов к схватке, хотя он собирался потратить оставшийся вечер на поход к Хагриду — он так и не познакомился с лесником, так сказать, на официальном уровне. </p><p>— Чего тебе, Малфой? — отозвался он, сжимая в пальцах палочку. Гарри не был уверен, что Малфой знает какие-нибудь атакующие заклинания, но попасть под одно из них не хотелось. Пусть даже ущерб от заклятия-подножки крайне мал, Гарри не собирался проигрывать даже в такой крошечной битве. От самоуверенности в этих мыслях его замутило так, что он едва не пропустил реплику Малфоя мимо ушей.</p><p>— Ходит слушок, что ты наведываешься к нашему факультету каждый день. Шпионишь, любитель нищих? — серые глаза Малфоя окинули Гарри изучающим взглядом. Гарри поморщился. </p><p>— Ходит слушок, что ты лезешь своим длинным носом не в своё дело. </p><p>— Мой факультет — это моё дело, Поттер.</p><p>— А мои дела на твоём факультете — это мои дела. Тебя это так волнует?</p><p>— Ты невыносим, Поттер, — верхняя губа Малфоя поползла вверх в брезгливом жесте. Он придвинулся ближе и зашипел Гарри в самое лицо, — и не отнекивайся, что ты ползаешь по чужой территории. </p><p>Гарри подумал, что Малфой обладает невероятной способностью выставлять себя в нужном свете. Будь на месте Гарри, к примеру, Невилл, он бы уже бросился со всех ног бежать обратно в башню Гриффиндора. Но тут был именно Гарри, которого безумно рассмешила попытка Малфоя угрожать ему.</p><p>Если бы он подался вперёд, они столкнулись бы лбами. Прикасаться к Драко не хотелось, поэтому Гарри ограничился холодным и резким:</p><p>— А ты нарушаешь чужое личное пространство, — Гарри посмотрел на грудь Малфоя, где был вышит знак Слизерина — серебряная змея на изумрудном фоне. И в голову ему пришла не самая блестящая, но самая весёлая идея за весь день. Он наклонился вперёд, почти коснувшись волос Малфоя носом, и прошептал слизеринцу в самое ухо:</p><p>— <i>Тебе никогда меня не поймать, Малфой</i>, — вместо обычного голоса из его рта вырвалось скомканное шипение, тонкое переплетение свистящих звуков. Парселтанг.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя стоило того, чтобы открыть мальчишке свою маленькую тайну. К тому же, Гарри проверил, что он не потерял способность говорить со змеями, а значит проблем со входом в Тайную комнату не будет.</p><p>— П-Поттер, — Малфой позабыл про своих друзей, любопытно смотрящих на их потасовку. Он забыл даже про свой холодный и сдержанный вид: его глаза метались туда-сюда, не зная, за что зацепиться.</p><p>— Пока, Малфой, — Гарри повернулся и неспешно пошёл по коридору. Когда он обернулся,  Малфой уже не казался напуганным и растерянным. Он с неприкрытой злобой и ненавистью смотрел в спину Гарри.</p><p>Малфои — древний род, издавна почитающий свою кровь. Драко не мог не знать, что такое «парселтанг». Идея раскрыться больше не казалась такой уж весёлой. Хотя кто поверит, если Малфой расскажет всем, что Гарри Поттер, выросший в чулане у маглов — змееуст? Это даже звучало смешно.</p><p>Гарри отбросил эти мысли прочь и направился прямиком к Хагриду, на ходу придумывая причину, по которой первокурсник может заскочить в гости к лесничему.</p><p>Но придумывать ничего не пришлось: он встретил Хагрида у самых дверей. Лесничий, который присутствовал на площадке во время показушного трюка Гарри, радостно замахал мальчику, поздравив того со вступлением в команду.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты справишься, Гарри, — Хагрид едва не плакал. Он похлопал мальчика по плечу, едва не вдавив его в пол.</p><p>— Спасибо, Хагрид, — Гарри был рад, что он, наконец, заговорил с добродушным великаном. От приглашения на чай он не отказался, хотя и напомнил себе, что не стоит даже пробовать угощения, которые ему предложат.</p><p>Гарри просидел у Хагрида довольно долго, слушая рассказы лесничего. Когда он возвращался обратно в замок, на улице уже стемнело. Луны не было видно за тяжёлыми тучами, а Хогвартс сиял, словно праздничная ёлка.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил про Рождество, которое через пару месяцев явится в замок вместе с пушистым снегом и зимними забавами. Этот праздник раньше не был для него особенным, потому что Дурсли не дарили ему подарков и не давали насладиться атмосферой. Самым щедрым подарком был пакет твердокаменных ирисок, от которых зубы «бедного Дадлика» ужасно болели. Зато в Хогвартсе Гарри проводил зимний праздник в компании друзей, в тёплой гостиной Гриффиндора. В это Рождество он должен был получить мантию-невидимку.</p><p>Самый дорогой из всех подарков. Ведь эта мантия принадлежала его отцу.</p><p>На крыльце Хогвартса его ждали Минерва МакГонагалл и Северус Снейп. За их спинами стояли хмурые Рон и Малфой, изрядно помятые и прожигающие друг друга взглядами. Губа Малфоя опухла, а у Рона на щеке красовался лиловый подтёк.</p><p>Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Похоже, ему не стоило искать неприятностей. Они сами его находили.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Совет Дамблдора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Минус десять баллов с каждого! — строгий голос профессора МакГонагалл не давал даже надежды на поблажку. Мальчики, понурив головы, отправились за ней.</p><p>Снейп не стал ругать Малфоя, лишь бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд. Гарри знал, что профессор симпатизирует ему, и того не ждёт никакое наказание. Слизеринцы свернули налево, к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья, а МакГонагалл повела Гарри и Рона обратно в башню. </p><p>Вечерний Хогвартс был прекрасен. Они проходили по тихим полутёмным коридорам, где изредка перешёптывались портреты, поднимались по лестницам, спросонья забывающим поменять направление. Изумрудная мантия МакГонагалл громко шуршала, развеваясь за волшебницей. Профессор молчала, и лишь на этаже Гриффиндора её терпение лопнуло.</p><p>— Какая наглость! — возмутилась она, палочкой гася факелы, мимо которых они проходили. — Мистер Поттер, вы в Хогвартсе всего лишь несколько дней, а уже опаздываете после отбоя. А вы, мистер Уизли... Будьте уверены, я сообщу о драке вашим родителям.</p><p>— Я был с Хагридом, — тихо ответил Гарри, поглядывая на Рона. Тот тоже краем глаза посмотрел на Гарри, сгорая от нетерпения поведать о своей истории, но не рискнул открыть рот при профессоре МакГонагалл.</p><p>— Хагрид не является профессором, мистер Поттер, — профессор МакГонагалл проводила их до портрета Полной Дамы. — Завтра, после уроков, вы трое будете отбывать своё наказание.</p><p>— Наказание? — изумился Гарри. Это было несправедливо — назначать отработку из-за первого и незначительного проступка. </p><p>— Конечно, мистер Поттер. Вы двое и мистер Малфой будете чистить кубки в зале Почёта. Это поможет вам следить за временем. Или, может, мне превратить вас в песочные часы? — профессор МакГонагалл бросила на них прощальный строгий взгляд и удалилась. Портреты на стенах недовольно бурчали себе под нос, что их драгоценный сон нарушен. </p><p>Рон повернулся к Гарри. Его щёки алели румянцем, на котором россыпь веснушек была почти незаметной. Лиловый подтёк начал темнеть, стремясь превратиться в красочный синяк, а растрёпанные вихры торчали во все стороны.</p><p>— Этот слизняк шпионил за тобой! — возмущению Рона не было предела. </p><p>Они вошли в гостиную. Там сидели несколько старшеклассников, корпевших над заданиями, и Гермиона, читающая толстую книгу в одном из кресел около камина.</p><p>— С чего бы Малфою шпионить за мной? Кстати, как вы подрались? — удивлённо спросил Гарри. Ему захотелось подойти к Гермионе и немного подбодрить её, но девочка спешно собрала свои вещи и, не глядя на застывших у дверей мальчишек, отправилась спать.</p><p>— Я искал тебя, когда встретил Фреда и Джорджа. Они сказали, что видели тебя направляющимся к Хагриду, — Рон тоже посмотрел вслед Гермионе. Кажется, он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за несколько грубых высказываний в её адрес, — а около дверей стоял этот слизняк и высматривал тебя. Мы немного поспорили, ну а потом... всё и началось.</p><p>— Не думал, что Малфоя тоже заставят отбыть наказание. Снейп мог за него заступиться.</p><p>— Вот бы профессор МакГонагалл заступалась за нас, — мечтательно потянул Рон.</p><p>Они поднялись в спальню. Невилл уже спал, а Дин и Симус просматривали фотографии, которые Томас привёз с собой. Рон присоединился к ним.</p><p>— Люди на магловских фотографиях не двигаются, — предупредил его Томас, протягивая фотографию своей любимой футбольной команды «Вест Хэм».</p><p>— Что, совсем? — Рон с сомнением повертел карточку в руках. Гарри посидел с ними немного: Дурсли не позволяли ему много смотреть телевизор, поэтому он совсем не разбирался в футболе, и рассказы Дина были для него такими же непонятными, как и для Рона. Затем Гарри переоделся в пижаму и забрался в крoвaть, незаметно прихватив с собой Карту.</p><p>Постель была холодной, а полог скрыл его от весёлой компании друзей. Гарри развернул Карту Мародёров.</p><p>— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость, — произнёс он. По Карте заскользили чернильные змейки, отмечающие коридоры, комнаты, лестницы и тайные переходы. За ними появились чёрные точки, подписанные именами учеников и учителей.</p><p>Профессор Снейп находился в кабинете Дамблдора. Гарри внимательно вгляделся в две чернильные точки, как будто собирался услышать их тихий разговор.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — сказал Рон из-за полога.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Рон, — Гарри бросил взгляд на их спальню. Рядом с точкой «Рон Уизли» мирно спал Питер Петтигрю. </p><p>Гарри упрямо сжал зубы. Ещё не время. Но о чём беседовали Снейп и Дамблдор? Гарри убрал карту, снял очки и откинулся на подушку. Ему не хотелось думать об этом, и он быстро уснул.</p><p>Когда на следующий день Гарри завтракал, в Большой зал влетела аккуратная тёмно-коричневая сова. Она покружилась вокруг стoлa, ища взглядом растрёпанную чёрную макушку. Перед Гарри упал конверт из плотной бумаги. Он не был подписан, но мальчик без труда узнал почерк, которым было выведено «Гарри Поттеру».</p><p>Наконец-то, Дамблдор вспомнил о нём! Гарри посмотрел на преподавательский стол, но место дирeктoрa снова пустовало. Зато Снейп, поймав его взгляд, нахмурился.</p><p>— Что это, Гарри? — Рон взглянул на конверт, едва не сбивший стакан с соком. Синяк на щеке Рона потемнел и привлекал взгляды. Парвати Патил сочувственно посоветовала ему какой-то крем.</p><p>— Сейчас посмотрю, — Гарри вскрыл письмо и вгляделся в стройные ряды строчек. Гермиона, которая сидела рядом и весь завтрак читала учебник по истории магии, краем глаза заглянула в письмо. Она громко ахнула, роняя кусочек тоста.</p><p>— Гарри! Это же от Дамблдора! Что ты ещё успел натворить, что тебя вызывают к директору? — кажется, она искренне за него беспокоилась, но слишком бурно выражала своё беспокойство. Несколько учеников обернулись на них.</p><p>— Ничего я не натворил, — отозвался Гарри, пряча письмо. Он посмотрел на Рона, сидящего напротив и самозабвенно поглощающего кашу. — Дамблдор зовёт к себе сразу после занятий.</p><p>Рон удивлённо приподнял брови.</p><p>— Сразу после...? Стой-стой, Гарри, а как же отработка? Наказание МакГонагалл! — он ткнул ложкой в сторону преподавательского стола. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что оставишь меня наедине с Малфоем?</p><p>— Прости, Рон! — Гарри и правда почувствовал себя виноватым. Он обернулся, поглядев на стол Слизерина. Филин Малфоя как раз принёс тому большую коробку со сладостями, которую мальчик торжественно вскрыл прямо за завтраком.</p><p>— О, нет, — простонал Рон, — Малфой отвратителен.</p><p>— Тебе не стоит вступать с ним в конфликт, — заметила Гермиона, откладывая учебник в сторону. Она внимательно посмотрела на Гарри, — вчера наш факультет потерял баллы. Сегодня мне придётся вдвое чаще отвечать на уроках!</p><p>— А тебе вообще не стоит к нам лезть! — оборвал её Рон. Он всё ещё злился на Гарри.</p><p>К ним подсели близнецы. Оба были слегка взъерошены, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Гарри решил, что они всю ночь придумывали какую-нибудь шутку или взрывающуюся конфету.</p><p>— Гарри, у меня для тебя послание от Оливера. Сегодня вечером тренировка, — сказал Фред. Гарри чуть не застонал: слишком много дел в один день.</p><p>— Только попробуй опоздать. Оливер жаждет опробовать тебя как нового ловца, — добавил Джордж. Они с братом переглянулись и уставились на Гарри, задавая свой немой вопрос.</p><p>В этот момент в зале кто-то громко охнул. Все подняли головы, глядя на шестерых сов, несущих длинный свёрток. Они уронили его прямо на колени Гарри, едва не сбив тарелку с жареным беконом и чуть не ударил Гермиону по плечу. За ними появилась седьмая, бросившая конверт Рону.<br/>Тот поймал его в воздухе и протянул Гарри, неверяще глядя на бумажную упаковку на метле. </p><p>— Открой скорей, Гарри! — Рон уже успел забыть про свою обиду. Остальные ребята, кто сидел рядом, всем своим видом поддерживали его нетерпение. Но Гарри сначала открыл конверт — как выяснилось, это было верным решением, потому что в письме было написано:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ПОСЫЛКУ ЗА СТОЛОМ. В ней ваша новая метла, «Нимбус-2000», но я не хочу, чтобы все знали об этом, потому что в противном случае все первокурсники начнут просить, чтобы им разрешили иметь личные мётлы. В семь часов вечера Оливер Вуд ждёт вас на площадке для квиддича, где пройдёт первая тренировка.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Профессор М. МакГонагалл<br/></i>
</p><p> </p><p>Гарри, с трудом скрывая радость, протянул письмо Рону. Он готов был немедленно разорвать обёрточную бумагу и вскочить на метлу, но сдержал свой порыв. Гарри посмотрел на МакГонагалл и улыбнулся. Профессор не улыбнулась в ответ, но её взгляд смягчился — Гарри знал, что она очень рада приобретению талантливого ловца для Гриффиндора.</p><p>— «Нимбус-2000!» — простонал Рон, в его голосе слышалась зависть. — Я такую даже в руках не держал.</p><p>— Куда тебе, Уизли, — за спиной Гарри, словно из-под земли, вырос Малфой в компании своих верных Крэбба и Гойла. Казалось, только пару минут назад он довольно лопал сладости из своей коробки: видимо, любопытство пересилило его аппетит. Малфой мельком оглядел упакованную метлу и синеватую щёку Рона. Гарри заметил, что губа Драко тоже опухла.</p><p>— Чего тебе, Малфой? — спросили близнецы, мстительно улыбаясь. Уже весь факультет знал о вчерашней драке.</p><p>Малфой покосился на целый стол враждебно настроенных гриффиндорцев и спешно ретировался. Рон посмотрел ему вслед.</p><p>— И с ним ты хочешь меня оставить? Держу пари, он вообще не явится, — пробормотал Рон, когда они с Гарри выходили из Большого зала.</p><p>— Тебе же лучше, — Гарри сжал в руках метлу. В глубине души он был рад, что ему не придется коротать вечер в компании Малфоя, хотя бросать друга все равно было неприятно.</p><p>Метлу пришлось отнести в башню, а потом нетерпеливо ёрзать на уроках, ожидая конца занятий. Гарри хотел узнать, что же ему скажет Дамблдор. Пора бы уже начать действовать: на уроках Квиррелла у Гарри постоянно болел шрам.</p><p>На зельеварении Снейп не проявлял к Гарри никакого интереса, ни взглядом, ни жестом не показывая, что его ждёт в кабинете директора. Гарри не был уверен, что отношение профессора Снейпа к нему сильно изменилось, разве что зельевар не придирался к нему по пустякам.</p><p>За своё зелье Гарри получил «Удовлетворительно», а Гермиона — «Выше Ожидаемого». Она громко возмущалась по этому поводу, когда они поднимались по сырой лестнице наверх.</p><p>— Я уверена, что зелье от мигрени было сварено идеально! — разглагольствовала она. При каждом шаге копна каштановых волос вздымалась вверх, и это несказанно забавляло Рона.</p><p>Многие её поддерживали, поливая ненавистного декана Слизерина всеми возможными ругательствами. Но Гарри молчал, погрузившись в собственные мысли. </p><p>Расставшись с друзьями, он направился к Дамблдору. Нетерпение взяло верх, и Гарри бегом пронёсся по коридорам, едва не врезаясь на поворотах в рыцарские доспехи. Около горгулий пришлось остановиться и отдышаться. </p><p>— Лимонный щербет! — сказал Гарри пароль. Горгульи отскочили в сторону, открывая проход.</p><p>Гарри взобрался по лестнице вверх и прислушался к звукам, доносящимся из-за двери. Всё было тихо, лишь лёгкое потрескивание и шорох крыльев доносились из одной из самых загадочных комнат Хогвартса.</p><p>— Заходи, Гарри, — раздался мягкий голос директора.</p><p>Гарри, смутившись, что его уличили, приоткрыл дверь. В кабинете уже находился Снейп — он сидел в одном из кресел, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно рассматривал какой-то свиток. </p><p>Кабинет Дамблдора был круглой комнатой, наполненная книжными шкафами и полками с различными серебряными предметами, издающими тихое жужжание и звон. Изредка что-то поскрипывало, охало, а воздух наполнялся смесью различных запахов. На самой высокой полке посапывала потрёпанная Распределяющая шляпа, а на жердочке сидел постаревший, готовый обратиться в пепел феникс Фоукс. Он покосился на мальчика чёрным глазом и дружелюбно курлыкнул.</p><p>Гарри сел в одной из кресел. Весь день он сгорал от любопытства и ожидания, а сейчас вдруг стушевался. Дамблдор, мягко улыбаясь, смотрел на него, положив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. Взгляд его синих глаз внимательно пробежался по Гарри, словно моментально разгадывая все мысли и сомнения.</p><p>— Как прошёл день, Гарри? — спросил Дамблдор, изучающе разглядывая мальчика. Снейп едва заметно хмыкнул — он наверняка вспомнил про намеченное наказание.</p><p>— Довольно хорошо, сэр, — Гарри покосился на профессора зельеварения. Снейп, казалось, не выспался: на его лице чётче проявились морщины и усталые тени. Крючковатый нос казался даже больше, чем обычно.</p><p>— Ты, наверное, догадался, зачем я тебя позвал? — Дамблдор стал серьёзным, отметая свой расслабленный, немного глуповатый вид в сторону. В его волосах пестрела седина, а кожа была сухой, как старая бумага.</p><p>Некстати Гарри вспомнил и о своих подозрениях. Столько всего непонятного произошло с ним в последнее время, и сомнения не помогали сосредоточиться. Гарри почувствовал себя немного неуютно под пронизывающим взглядом: ему казалось, Дамблдор видит его насквозь, словно Гарри лежал на стекле его микроскопа.</p><p>— Думаю, Вы хотите поговорить о моём летнем сне? — он подался вперёд. Сколько бы подозрений и сомнений Гарри ни ощущал, Дамблдор был единственным, кто мог помочь в поиске крестражей. Директор руководил Орденом Феникса, и без него Гарри бы не справился. Нужно было избавиться от сомнений — и сделать все правильно.</p><p>— Ты прав, Гарри. Я хотел посоветовать тебе не спешить.</p><p>Гарри ждал чего угодно, вплоть до «Выезжаем немедленно», но только не приказ оставаться на месте. Он неуверенно поднял на директора глаза, чувствуя, как в нём медленно поднимается нечто огромное. </p><p>— Что? — переспросил Гарри, всё ещё надеясь, что ослышался. Его пальцы непроизвольно сжались на синем бархате кресла.</p><p>— Гарри, мальчик мой, я понимаю, что сейчас творится в твоей душе, — начал Дамблдор своим мягким, успокаивающим голосом.</p><p>«Не понимаете» — пронеслось в голове. Дамблдор не понимал и не мог понять: он был могущественным волшебником, мудрым старцем, хитрым руководителем — кем угодно, но только не ребенком, на которого обрушилась столь огромная ответственность. Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить во все происходящее, и в то, чем все это могло закончится.</p><p>Тем временем директор продолжал:</p><p>— Но тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Благодаря твоему видению, которое мне любезно показал профессор Снейп, я знаю, что делать дальше. Мы примерно знаем, где хранятся крестражи, поэтому их поиск значительно упрощается.</p><p>— Кроме дневника Реддла, — подал голос профессор Снейп, — он всё ещё в руках Люциуса Малфоя. И чаша Хельги Пуффендуй, хранящаяся в сейфе Лестренджей. </p><p>— Зато теперь я знаю, чьи воспоминания нужно найти и проанализировать, — Дамблдор посмотрел на своего подчинённого. — К тому же, дневник сам попадёт в Хогвартс в следующем году.</p><p>— Вы что... предлагаете дожидаться следующего года и открытия Тайной комнаты? — Гарри едва не подскочил в кресле. Фоукс громко вскрикнул, словно призывая к тишине, и устало опустил голову под крыло. Но это отнюдь не успокаивало.</p><p>— Не хотите же вы, Поттер, ворваться в Малфой-Мэнор и провести обыск? — саркастически спросил Снейп. Его тёмные глаза недобро блеснули. — Думаете, мои права в этом доме так незыблемы?</p><p>Гарри понурил голову. Он разумно предполагал, что Северус Снейп сможет проникнуть в поместье Малфоев и достать дневник до того, как чёрная книжка попадёт в руки Джинни Уизли.</p><p>Его немного раздражало, что Малфоя было так много, словно слизеринец незримо следовал за ним. Но эти мысли Гарри отпустил, сосредоточившись на старом лице директора перед собой.</p><p>— Гарри, сначала мы должны обезвредить Квиррелла, — Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся, сомкнув кончики пальцев, — но это совершенно не твоя забота. </p><p>— Как не моя? — опешил Гарри, переводя взгляд с директора на зельевара, пытаясь обнаружить в их лицах намёк на шутку. Не мог же Дамблдор просто отодвинуть его в сторону после всего, что случилось.</p><p>Внезапно перед Гарри возникла картина, которую он никогда прежде не допускал. Что если он, Гарри Поттер, скромно отойдёт в тень, позволив Дамблдору сделать всё самому? Директор в кратчайшие сроки сможет найти крестражи, уничтожить их мечом, сейчас поблёскивающим за стеклянной витриной, и предотвратить возрождение Волдеморта.</p><p>Это было идиллией, утопией. Гарри незаметно помотал головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Впервые за всю жизнь у него появились друзья и надежды, появился шанс все исправить, и он не мог полагаться лишь на чужую помощь. Разве в прошлый раз это помогло?</p><p>— Также не трогай пока Питера Петтигрю, — Дамблдор словно прочитал его бунтарские мысли и посуровел.</p><p>— Почему? — Гарри взорвался. Он вскочил с кресла и вцепился пальцами в столешницу. — Достаточно просто предъявить Хвоста Министерству, показать, что обвинения против Сириуса...</p><p>— Поттер! Кроме Петтигрю там погибли ещё двенадцать маглов. И только их смерти достаточно, чтобы запереть Блэка в Азкабан до конца его жизни, — голос Снейпа, словно гигантская гильотина, опустился на расцветшую надежду. Гарри вынужден был признать, что он упустил этот факт из виду, — Министерство не станет рассматривать это дело, с Блэка просто снимут одну жертву.</p><p>— Но почему?! Воспоминание Питера...</p><p>— Потому что в этом случае Министерству придётся признать, что оно долгие годы держало в заточении невиновного человека. Подобное заявление пошатнёт репутацию власти и министра, а некоторые волшебники будут рады раздуть скандал. Поэтому Сириус Блэк останется в Азкабане, если, конечно, не сбежит оттуда сам.</p><p>— Хорошо, я понимаю, — Гарри вернулся на место. Он уставился на Дамблдора. Раздражение переросло в едкий гнев, разъедающий его изнутри.</p><p>— Волдеморт возродится снова, — сказал Дамблдор, глядя куда-то мимо Гарри. В его до невозможности голубых глазах мелькнула задумчивая тень, но она тут же сменилась знакомым лучистым свечением. — И мы не знаем, к какому способу он прибегнет. Нам остается только ждать.</p><p>Бездействие и ожидание. Гарри хотелось кричать от чувства, рвущегося из его груди. Но он упрямо сжал зубы. </p><p>— Не делай ничего опрометчивого, Гарри. Нам нужно все хорошо продумать, прежде чем действовать. Мы со всем разберемся, хорошо? Нет нужды волноваться, просто дай мне немного времени.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр, — Гарри поднялся. Его тело было словно деревянным, он едва не упал на пол, не чувствуя ног.</p><p>— И еще, — Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой. Ящик его стола приоткрылся, и из него в воздух поднялся плотный сверток. Гарри ловко поймал его.</p><p>— Доброго дня, Гарри, — сказал он, подмигнув. — Нет нужды ждать до Рождества, правда?</p><p>— Вы ещё успеете на своё наказание, — хмыкнул на прощание Снейп. Гарри поймал его взгляд.</p><p>В чёрных глазах не было того бесконечного спокойствия и уверенности, что промедление спасёт ситуацию, которые так и излучал директор Хогвартса. Гарри понял, что он не единственный в этой комнате хочет немедленно сорваться с места и начать действовать.</p><p>— А, — Гарри резко обернулся, — моя м...</p><p>Если взглядом можно было испепелять, то от него осталась бы горка пепла на холодном мраморе. Снейп смотрел и смотрел на него, словно мысленно приказывая ему заткнуться.</p><p>Гарри почти слышал в своей голове его хрипловатый, угрожающе тихий голос.</p><p>Он старался не думать о Лили те дни, что маялся в ожидании. Он понимал, да, уже понимал, что для Лили Поттер нет пути обратно. Гарри хотел найти ответ и отомстить за неё, но он не позволял себе слепо надеяться, что сможет её спасти.</p><p>И он не смел думать о крестраже внутри себя. Время — что ж, он мог подождать и сохранить надежду.<br/>Гарри бросил последний взгляд на Дамблдора, проглотил свой вопрос и вышел, сжимая в руках мантию-невидимку.</p><p>Безрассудство, отчаяние бурлили внутри него. Гарри спускался по мраморной лестнице и чувствовал себя брошенным в океан камнем, неумолимо уходящим на дно.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя очень одиноким. Снова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Решение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Погода на улице быстро портилась. На смену солнечному и тёплому сентябрю пришёл холодный октябрь, полный промозглых ветров и частых дождей. Несколько клёнов, росших на кромке Запретного леса, смущённо раскраснелись.</p><p>Тренировки по квиддичу почему-то приходились на самые холодные и дождливые дни. Если Гарри возвращался в гостиную не в промокшей насквозь мантии, то в мантии обледенелой, а если его метла не покрывалась инеем при подъёме, то её прутья обиженно скрипели от переизбытка влаги.</p><p>Зато полёты, ледяным ветром выдувавшие из головы все мысли, помогали сосредоточиться. Иногда Гарри просто летал над озером или лесом, размышляя о своём и не замечая, как немеют пальцы.<br/>Несколько недель прошли с того разговора в директорском кабинете. И эти несколько недель были самыми бесполезными неделями в жизни Гарри.</p><p>Снейп не говорил ничего нового, он лишь давал загадочные советы. Гарри был сыт советами по горло, поэтому из кабинета зельевара он выходил сердитый, готовый сорваться на любого, кто заговорит с ним.</p><p>Гарри спрашивал профессора зельеварения о Квиррелле, о матери, о крестражах, но на всё получал одинаковый ответ.</p><p>Оставь это дело Дамблдору. Дамблдор сам всё сделает. Сиди и не дыши, Гарри, а то гляди и помрёшь.</p><p>Но Снейп не был подвластен обещаниям старого волшебника. Гарри заметил книгу «Поисковая магия» на полке, среди различных трудов по алхимии, и без труда догадался, для чего она тут.</p><p>Дамблдор пообещал помочь найти Лили Поттер. Но Снейп ему не верил. Почему? Гарри не знал.</p><p>Он даже не знал, как Дамблдор в действительности относится к нему. Как к ребенку, которого нужно держать подальше от опасностей до поры до времени? Или как к оружию — послушному мечу, который нужно закалить? Ведь он так много скрывал, и там, в видении, он оставил Гарри одного разбираться с клубком загадок.</p><p>Гарри запутался. Этого было слишком много, и он не знал, как ему поступить. Он хотел быть самим собой, но он не мог осознать, где проходила эта тонкая грань.</p><p>Он устало положил голову на руки. Рон с Симусом соревновались в плюй-камни, и по комнате то и дело прокатывалась волна звона и смеха. Невилл болел за них обоих, а Дин что-то вырезал. Это был мирный вечер выходного дня, не омрачённый ни тяжкими мыслями, ни грядущими событиями. Единственными проблемами его сокурсников были домашние задания, становившиеся всё больше и сложнее.</p><p>Учёба почти не волновала Гарри. Если бы он оказался в Хогвартсе без багажа кошмарных видений, он мог больше внимания уделять волшебным предметам, но сейчас он мог думать лишь о будущем. И порой ему хотелось забыть. Ему на удивление легко давались заклинания, и он действительно неплохо справлялся, даже не прилагая особых усилий. </p><p>— Как у тебя это получается, Гарри! — завистливо вздыхал Рон на прошлом уроке заклинаний. Его перо категорически отказывалось взлетать.</p><p>Если бы всё было так же просто, как заставить перо летать. Как и просил Дамблдор, Гарри не предпринимал никаких действий в отношении Квиррелла. Профессор Защиты от Тёмных Искусств был всё так же рассеян, нелеп и опасен.</p><p>Хэллоуин приближался, а вместе с ним и происшествие с горным троллем, выпущенным из подземелья. Гарри спросил про тролля у Снейпа, и тот, наконец, дал вразумительный ответ.</p><p>— Дамблдор проверяет его. За Квирреллом будут следить несколько домовиков, и если он выпустит тролля...</p><p>— То есть, Дамблдор... не верит моим словам? — Гарри остолбенел. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что директор усомнится в его видении.</p><p>— Кажется, вы и сами сомневались? Нужно удостовериться, что все будет идти так же, — по голосу Снейпа было слышно, что он не одобряет тактику Дамблдора. Но не противится ей. — Я начну допрашивать Квиррелла, если тролль всё-таки окажется на свободе.</p><p>У Дамблдора был план, в который Гарри не собирались посвящать. Как всегда.<br/>Гарри хотелось сделать хоть что-то, но он понимал, что Фортуна может не оказаться на его стороне. Он зашел так далеко не только благодаря своим умениям: ему часто везло, ему помогали друзья и Дамблдор. А сейчас? Одного лишь желания быть полезным и веры в то, что полагаться на одного лишь директора, было недостаточно.</p><p>Он увидел будущее, но он вовсе не стал мудрее от этого. Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Я пойду посижу в гостиной. Надо доделать эссе, — сказал он, вместе с кипой пергаментов незаметно прихватывая с собой мантию-невидимку и Карту Мародёров.</p><p>— О, ты ещё не сделал? — Рон оторвался от партии и посмотрел на него. Партию Рон стремительно проигрывал, и на его щеках расцветали красные пятна досады. — Хочешь, могу дать переписать моё?</p><p>— МакГонагалл заметит, что у вас одинаковые эссе, — укорил его Дин, — в прошлый раз она аннулировала эссе Невилла, потому что ему помогала Гермиона.</p><p>Гарри выскользнул из спальни, на ходу натягивая мантию. Он старался сблизиться с Гермионой, чтобы подружиться менее трагичным способом, нежели спасая ее от тролля. Замечая его расположение, многие начали относиться к девочке лучше — все же у бытия Мальчиком-Который-Выжил были очевидные плюсы.</p><p>Гермиона и сейчас сидела в гостиной. Гарри прошёл мимо неё, стараясь не задеть локтем. Девочка читала книгу «Великие волшебники ХХ века» и не обратила внимания, как дверь в гостиную немного приоткрылась. Гарри выскользнул в образовавшуюся щель. Полная Дама сонно оглядела пустой коридор и, не заметив ничего странного, вновь заснула.</p><p>Гарри достал карту Мародёров и коснулся её палочкой. Он внимательно оглядел все коридоры, находя Филча на пятом этаже, его вредный комок шерсти, миссис Норрис — на втором, а Пивза — в Большом зале.</p><p>Под мантией было непривычно просторно. Гарри помнил, как они с Гермионой и Роном ютились под ней на пятом курсе. Сейчас он чувствовал себя необычайно... крошечным.</p><p>Гарри дошёл до библиотеки, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и скрипа. Картины мерно сопели, и их дыхание наполняло тёмный пыльный коридор тихим свистом. Гарри не помнил дороги к заветному полупустому классу и полагался лишь на свою интуицию. Она не обманула его и в этот раз: классная комната, из которой были убраны все парты, нашлась недалеко от лестницы, ведущей в башню Трелони.</p><p>Гарри приоткрыл тяжёлую дверь, невидимой тенью просачиваясь внутрь. Он воровато огляделся, улыбаясь ностальгическому дуновению прошлого. Тогда он встретил здесь своих родителей, улыбающихся ему из-за зеркальной глади.</p><p>Зеркало Еиналеж стояло в самом центре. Оно было высотой до потолка, в золотой раме, украшенной орнаментом. Зеркало стояло на подставках, похожих на две ноги с впившимися в пол длинными когтями. На верхней части рамы была выгравирована надпись: «Еиналеж еечярог еомас ешав он оцил ешав ен юавызакоп я».</p><p>Гарри медленно подошёл к нему, боясь заглянуть в серебристую гладь. Он знал, что увидит там не родителей, что он увидит там нечто...</p><p>Самое заветное желание.</p><p>Гарри испугался. Он признался самому себе, что понятия не имеет, какое из хаотичных, мельтешащих перед глазами желаний будет его заветным. Убить Волдеморта? Несомненно, это его долг, его обязанность. Но разве это что-то драгоценное, горячее? Волдеморт — цель, намеченный жизненный путь, но никак не то, о чём стоит думать перед сном.</p><p>Гарри громко сглотнул. Он воровато огляделся, надеясь, что Дамблдор не наблюдает сейчас за ним, и шагнул к зеркалу. Мантия-невидимка скользнула на пол, и серебристая гладь отразила маленького, худощавого мальчика в очках, с расширенными от страха глазами глядящего на своё отражение.</p><p>Несколько секунд ничего не менялось, а потом изображение Гарри вдруг поплыло. Через мгновенье на него смотрел уже взрослый юноша, со сбитыми набок очками и растрёпанными волосами. Юноша стоял, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза и не двигался. За ним, словно призраки, возникали фигуры. Их было так много, что большинство просто терялось друг за другом, но нескольких Гарри всё-таки узнал.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона. Взрослые, улыбающиеся, нежно обнимающие друг друга за плечи. Рядом с ними близнецы, Джинни, а дальше Джеймс, Лили, Ремус и Сириус, молодые и до неприличия счастливые. Семья Уизли, Невилл, Полумна... Гарри прижался лбом к стеклу, желая провалиться, утонуть в том зазеркальном мире. Мире без Волдеморта. Нормальном мире.</p><p>У Гарри в зеркале не было шрама. Он выглядел обычным подростком в окружении друзей, и на его лице не было ни одной мрачной тени.</p><p>
  <i>Я не хочу побеждать Волдеморта. Я хочу, чтоб его не было вообще. Не было во мне.</i>
</p><p>Гарри так этого хотел.<br/>Мог ли он послать весь мир к чёрту и быть самим собой? Вот где проходила эта грань «себя», вот где она начиналась и заканчивалась. Между его желанием и долгом, между спасением кучки дорогих ему людей и спасением целого мира.</p><p>Как будто тонкая чёрная нить, упрямо сдерживающая границы. Быть Героем — значит биться за друзей. Но друзья пойдут биться вместе с ним и погибнут.</p><p>Гарри осел на белый мраморный пол, сжимая голову руками. Невидимый раскалённый обруч сдавил виски и пытался расплавить мозг.</p><p>Сотни проблем, тысячи вопросов — всё это роем ос атаковало Гарри, жаля его безвыходными тупиками. Ему нужен был план, чёткий и правильный, ведущий его вперёд.</p><p>Не бездействие, когда вокруг медленно зреет хаос, не абстрактные советы, не защита. Гарри коснулся ладонями холодного мрамора. Он поднял глаза, заглядывая в глубину зеркала Еиналеж, куда-то за силуэты своих друзей и родных. Ему казалось, что там высилась гора каких-то обугленных кубков, корон и мечей, на вершине которой стоял Гарри Поттер. Ветер трепал его волосы, а он устало подставлял лицо моросящему дождю. Всё закончилось, он справился. Он решил головоломку, он победил, он доказал всё, что должен был.</p><p>
  <i>Я сделаю это.</i>
</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза и опустился на ледяной пол, чувствуя щекой блаженную прохладу. Он сжал кулаки, чувствуя невидимую нить, за которую ухватился.</p><p>
  <i>Сделаю так, как делал всегда.  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Хэллоуин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гарри вернулся в башню Гриффиндора, все уже спали. Невилл громко храпел, а около Рона валялся набор «плюй-камней». В спальне было очень темно — чёрные облака не давали свету луны просачиваться в узкое окошко, и Гарри пришлось на ощупь двигаться к своей постели.</p><p>Он стянул с себя мантию, надел пижаму и нырнул под защиту бархатного полога. Он заснул неожиданно быстро, почти умиротворённо. Всю ночь его преследовал голубовато-зелёный сон, полный филинов и красных змей, связывающих запястья Гарри. Во сне к нему подошёл Седрик Диггори, всучил целый мешок серых Философских камней и посоветовал быть внимательней на поворотах.</p><p>В ближайшее воскресенье намечался грандиозный праздник — Хэллоуин, после которого начиналась череда квиддичных сражений. Погода более-менее наладилась, и за завтраком Гарри смог вдоволь налюбоваться на проблески голубого неба среди грязной ваты облаков.</p><p>Большой зал был украшен соответственно случаю. Даже в ранний час под потолком парили ухмыляющиеся тыквы, во рту которых горели блёклые свечи. Стайки летучих мышей прятались по углам, не решаясь выскользнуть на свет, одну такую спугнула совиная почта.</p><p>— А я люблю Хэллоуин, — задумчиво потянул Рон, философски рассматривая нанизанную на вилку сосиску, — Фред и Джордж всегда придумывают какой-нибудь розыгрыш.</p><p>— Вообще-то, Хэллоуин — это дань маглов разным волшебным существам, — встряла Гермиона, разглядывая парящие тыквы, — но эта традиция устарела и превратилась в увеселение.</p><p>Рон скорчил кислую мину, покосившись на Гарри. Он всё ещё не понимал желания друга завязать дружбу с Гермионой Грейнджер, хотя уже частично смирился с присутствием девочки рядом. Гарри видел их вместе совсем недавно — Гермиона отказалась делать за Рона домашнее задание, но обещала помочь.</p><p>Он был уверен, что только благодаря её исправлениям Рон не провалился с треском на прошлой трансфигурации. </p><p>— Но всё равно это весело. </p><p>Гарри поднялся из-за стoла, приготовившись отправиться вслед за друзьями, но внезапно поймал предостерегающий взгляд профессора Снейпа. Они едва заметно кивнули друг другу.</p><p>Сегодня Снейп проверит Квиррелла. Чудно.</p><p>Воскресный день обещал быть таким же приторно-тягучим, как и все выходные. Гарри с чистой совестью направился вместе с Гермионой в библиотеку. Рон назвал их заучками, но всё же прихватил с собой своё начатое эссе по травологии. Пока Гермиона вычитывала что-то в справочнике «Лечебные озёрные растения», а Рон нагло переписывал её конспект, Гарри кружил между полок, ища что-нибудь полезное.</p><p>Пришло время проверить свои навыки. Гарри решил, что вечером, когда шумиха с троллем уляжется, он направится в Выручай-Комнату и немного потренируется с Патронусом, Протего и Оглушающими чарами. Ему до ужаса хотелось выучить что-то еще,  но глаза разбегались.</p><p>Брови Гермионы стремительно взлетели вверх, когда Гарри вернулся к друзьям вместе с тяжёлым томом «Защитных чар». К ним за стoлом присоединился пуффендуец Эрни Макмиллиан, сразу же нашедший общий язык с Роном. Эрни был круглолицым полным мальчиком с пшеничными волосами, прикрывающими лоб. </p><p>— Ловец Пуффендуя — Седрик Диггори, — сообщил Рон, почёсывая кончик носа и исподлобья разглядывая Эрни. — Он очень хороший ловец.</p><p>— Ничего. Я уверена, Гарри покажет себя, — Гермиона всё ещё внимательно смотрела на книгу в руках Гарри, но вопросов не задавала. Это было удивительно, если учесть её любопытство.</p><p>— Надеюсь, — Гарри аккуратно сел за cтoл, игнорируя немой вопрос. Разговор о Седрике Диггори напомнил ему недавний сон и ужасное воспоминание, разрушающее тёплую атмосферу.</p><p>Возможно, ему стоило поговорить с Седриком. Подружиться. Защитить.</p><p>— Кстати, Гарри, — Рон отодвинул в сторону пергамент, потеряв вдохновение к учёбе. Его голубые глаза загорелись жаждой азарта, — можно мне полетать на твоей метле?</p><p>— Разве у твоих братьев нет метлы? — подивился Эрни. Рон скривился: он ненавидел признавать, что его семья не очень богата.</p><p>— Фред и Джордж летают на «Чистомётах». А у Гарри — «Нимбус-2000».</p><p>Гарри замычал что-то невразумительное, Рон принял это за согласие и просиял. Он снова углубился в написание работы, то и дело отвлекаясь на болтовню с Эрни. А Гарри погрузился в чтение.</p><p>У него была одна простая идея. Если позволить событиям течь своим чередом, то скоро у Хагрида появится яйцо. Несчастного Норберта и правда лучше отправить в Румынию, поэтому авантюру с незаконной посылкой придётся провернуть. А потом Малфой сдаст их профессору МакГонагалл, которая отправит их отбывать наказание в Запретный лес. А дальше как по накатанной: оглушить Квиррелла, предоставить его Дамблдору, так сказать, вместе с уликами. Тогда директор перестанет считать его бесполезным и не станем сомневаться в правдивости летнего видения.</p><p>Гарри не понимал, почему нельзя захватить Квиррелла сразу. Насколько сильно ускоренная поимка приспешника Волдеморта могла отразиться на будущем? Впрочем, Гарри вспомнил фильмы о путешествиях о времени, и задавался вопросом, можно ли им верить. Многие теории гласили, что любое изменение меняет ход событий — в таком случае Гарри все изменил в тот миг, который открыл рот на кухне Дурслей.</p><p>В книге Гарри разыскал заклинание тайника — <i>Секрепортит Танайло</i>. Он решил сделать небольшое хранилище для мантии, карты и будущих находок.</p><p>Рон наотрез отказался просиживать за уроками целый день. Гермиона неожиданно его поддержала — погода на улице улучшилась, и дорожка около озера наполнилась прогуливающимися группками.</p><p>Они немного пошатались туда-сюда, покормили гигантского кальмара хлебными корочками, которые нашлись у Гермионы, и уселись под раскидистыми ветками ивы. Не Гремучей, росшей на небольшом холме, а обычной, мирной ивы, касающейся безвольными ветками серебристой кромки воды.</p><p>— Холодно-то как, — пробормотала Гермиона. Она прихватила с собой книгу, а Рон — шахматы. Гарри приготовился забыть обо всех своих проблемах до ужина, отдать своё сознание той исстрадавшейся части разума, постоянно подвергающейся мозговому штурму. </p><p>— Эй, Поттер, — голос Малфоя как скальпель разрезал их уютный мирок под ветвями ивы. Малфой стоял в стороне, на дороге, укутанный в длинный шaрф своего факультета. Рядом с стояли ним вечные замшелые валуны — Крэбб и Гойл, хмуро оглядывающие троицу под деревом.</p><p>Гарри заметил, что слизеринцы не приближаются. И как-то опасливо косятся на них, хоть и стараются выглядеть угрожающе. Знал бы Винсент Крэбб, что через несколько лет он погибнет в Адском Пламени, которое сам же и создаст. От этих мыслей стало жутко.</p><p>— Чего тебе, Малфой? — почти миролюбиво крикнул Гарри в ответ. Он почти не видел Драко с того дня, когда продемонстрировал ему владение парселтангом. Он не знал, что творилось в его голове и к каким выводам мог прийти младший Малфой, но это было совсем не важно.</p><p>— Я смотрю, у вас тут тёплая компания, — поморщился Малфой. Его верхняя губа поползла вверх, приоткрывая ровные зyбы. </p><p>«Ну, истинный хорёк!» — усмехнулся Гарри. Рон напрягся, его руки сжали пожухлую траву, вырывая её с корнями. Гермиона подняла голову, подозрительно оглядывая недружелюбную компанию. Ветер растрепал её волосы, и несколько непослушных прядей лезли девочке в глаза.</p><p>— До того, как вы пришли, тут было теплей, — заметил Гарри. Он подумал, что вид слизеринцев очень хорошо вписывается в холодный пейзаж октября. Белые волосы Малфоя были словно покрыты изморозью, которая скоро накроет и сероватую траву, и озеро, и лес, и замок. Да и бледный вид Драко напоминал о холоде и тоске.</p><p>— О, Уизли и грязнокровка создают уютнейшую атмосферу. Поспешим удалиться, — Малфой скабрёзно ухмыльнулся. — Свались с метлы на предстоящем матче, Поттер.</p><p>Троица неспешно пошла в сторону замка, что-то тихо обсуждая. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел в прямую спину Малфоя, инстинктивно придумывая какую-нибудь маленькую месть. Его оторвал от размышлений шёпот Рона:</p><p>— Ничего, этот слизняк ещё своё получит. Ты не переживай, Гермиона, — он участливо погладил её по плечу, продолжая прожигать ненавистные спины взглядом, — я спрошу у Фреда и Джорджа какую-нибудь штуку... или выучу проклятье.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил тот раз, когда Рон пытался наслать на Малфоя проклятье слизней, а в итоге его самого рвало зелёными комочками несколько часов.</p><p>В замке зазвонил колокол, собирающий всех на праздничный ужин. Его звон разнёсся по окраинам и затерялся глубоко в недрах Запретного леса. По воде пошла рябь, а порыв ветра игриво перелистнул страницы раскрытых книг.</p><p>— Ничего, Рон. Я считаю, что такие, как Драко Малфой — низкие, подлые и глубоко несчастные люди, — гордо заявила Гермиона, собирая свои книги. Они отправились в замок, прихватив вещи с собой на ужин.</p><p>Большой зал был уже полон. Весёлые улыбающиеся лица, освещённые потусторонним светом свечей в тыквах, глядели на Гарри со всех сторон. В полумраке он добрался до своего места, глядя, как свечи медленно разгораются всё сильней. Стайки летучих мышей носились по залу, подобно опустившимся на землю чёрным тучам, и от этого огоньки в тыквах трепетали.</p><p>Из стен замка выплыли привидения — сегодня они были необычайно активны, носились над столами, роняя капли призрачной крови или свои отрубленные конечности.</p><p>Невилл пожаловался, что голова одного из всадников упала в его тарелку, и он не будет есть. На него тут же накинулся Почти Безголовый Ник, демонстрирующий тоненький лоскуток ткани, удерживающий его голову на плечах.</p><p>— Ты не ценишь прелести отрубленных голов, — причитал сэр Николас, потрясая над несчастным Невиллом своей свисающей головой, — вот если бы я...</p><p>В этот момент золотые блюда наполнились едой. Гарри тут же начал накладывать себе запечённый картофель и куриные ножки. Рон самозабвенно набил карман кровавыми леденцами, а Симус поджёг вампирическую сосульку.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на стол профессоров, отметив, что Квиррелла нет среди прочих преподавателей. Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на Гарри и едва заметно улыбнулся. Он ждал.</p><p>Гарри как раз отыскал на столе пирог с патокой, когда в зал вбежал профессор Квиррелл. Его тюрбан сбился набок, а на лице читался страх. Все собравшиеся замерли, глядя, как Квиррелл подбежал к креслу профессора Дамблдора и, тяжело опираясь на стол, простонал:</p><p>— Тролль! Тролль... в подземелье... спешил вам сообщить...</p><p>И Квиррелл, потеряв сознание, рухнул на пол.</p><p>В зале поднялась суматоха. Понадобилось несколько громко взорвавшихся фиолетовых фейерверков, вылетевших из волшебной палочки Дамблдора, чтобы снова воцарилась тишина.</p><p>— Старосты! — прогрохотал Дамблдор. — Немедленно уводите свои факультеты в спальни!</p><p>Перси тут же вскочил из-за стола, явно чувствуя себя в своей стихии.</p><p>— Быстро за мной! — скомандовал он. — Все слушайте меня! Я староста! Никуда не сворачивайте!</p><p>Гарри попятился в конец строя, выискивая глазами Снейпа. Он заметил его, похожего на гигантскую летучую мышь, в другом конце зала. Через мгновение профессор исчез.</p><p>— Гарри, чего ты стоишь! — Гермиона крепко вцепилась в запястье Гарри и потащила его вслед за первокурсниками. Они смешались с волной пуффендуйцев, в которой Гарри заметил знакомое лицо. Седрик Диггори стоял так близко, что он мог достать до него рукой, но Гермиона упорно тащила его в другую сторону.</p><p>Седрик узнал его. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и Гарри охватила самая настоящая паника. Ему показалось, что он опять упускает Седрика, что тот снова остаётся позади и незаметная опасность крадётся к нему, чтобы убить.</p><p>«Это бред», — уговорил Гарри сам себя и позволил девочке выворачивать себе руку, утаскивая в башню.</p><p>Скоро, совсем скоро, он сам поймает Квиррелла и тем самым защитит и Седрика, и остальных. Гарри вспомнил про дракона. Дракон...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Матч</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Матч Гриффиндор-Слизерин неумолимо приближался. Вся школа стояла на ушах, на каждом шагу обсуждая волнующее событие: Слизерин много раз подряд выигрывал оба кубка, обделяя славой остальные факультеты.</p><p>Пуффендуйцы и Когтевранцы рьяно болели за красно-жёлтую команду и каждый раз, когда Гарри входил в Большой зал, громко поддерживали его. </p><p>— Ещё бы, — сказал Рон, когда два незнакомых пуффендуйца посоветовали команде Гриффиндора «размазать слизеринцев по полю», — если мы победим, то Слизерин отстанет по очкам. Их ловец, Теренс Хиггс, редкостный болван.</p><p>— Болван болваном, а на метле сидит крепко, — заметил Джордж, который за завтраком присоединился к компании. Фреда не было видно, а его близнец наотрез отказывался сообщать, куда тот исчез. На щеке Джорджа красовался небольшой синяк, а несколько рыжих прядок торчали под сумасшедшими углами.</p><p>— Зато у Гарри новейшая модель метлы! — вклинился в беседу Ли Джордан. Он комментировал матчи и должен был придерживаться нейтралитета по отношению к командам, но частенько забывал об этом. Ли покосился на Джорджа, сверкнув тёмными глазами. Они загадочно усмехнулись друг другу и поднялись со своих мест, так и не притронувшись к еде.</p><p>— Эй, что у вас там за дела? — воскликнул любопытный Рон. Джордж снисходительно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Малыш Ронни слишком маленький, чтобы знать об этом, — он шутливо растрепал волосы Рона, посмотрел на Гарри, напоминая об уговоре. Гарри многозначительно покачал головой в ответ.</p><p>Ли и Джордж ушли из зала, оставив Рона возмущённо пыхтеть им вслед. Он с остервенением размазывал картофельное пюре по тарелке.</p><p>— Вечно они мне ничего не рассказывают, — убито бормотал он. </p><p>После завтрака они отправились на лекцию профессора Биннса, на которой Гарри успел составить график ближайших тренировок в Выручай-Комнате и напомнить себе о книгах, которые стоит прочитать.</p><p>Правда, читать стоило подальше от Гермионы. Недавно она устроила ему допрос по поводу материала, который начинают проходить лишь на четвёртом курсе. Гарри уже и не помнил, что наплёл в оправдание, но теперь он частенько ловил на себе пристальные взгляд.</p><p>Гарри, подперев голову локтем, посмотрел в сгорбленную спину строчащей конспект подруги. Перо Гермионы мелькало туда-сюда, непонятным почерком записывая подробности «Великой охоты на вампиров». Эта тема могла бы оказаться весьма интересной и познавательной, но Гарри давно отбросил все надежды проникнуться рассказом. Профессор Биннс мог превратить самое кровавое событие в покрытую пылью и тоской, скучнейшую басню.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся от прилежной ученицы, взглянув на Рона. Тот сладко посапывал, положив голову на руки. Видимо, это он ночью долго возился и томно вздыхал, не смолкая до самого рассвета. Гарри не спрашивал Рона о его ночных метаниях, а друг не спешил рассказывать — значит, это было что-то личное или незначительное.</p><p>Гермиона отчитала Рона за безделье на истории магии и отсела от него на зельях. Впрочем, она уже давно обещала Невиллу помочь с отваром для ускоренного роста волос, и Рон не обиделся. Он лишь погрустнел, глядя, как Снейп взмахом палочки создаёт на доске длинный список последовательных действий для варки зелья.</p><p>— Когда мы толчём эти скорлупки, у меня начинается нacморк, — пожаловался Рон. Гарри кивнул и забрал скорлупки себе, обменяв их на разрезание пресноводных червей, от которых шёл отвратительный тухлый запах.</p><p>Гарри изредка посматривал на Снейпа, методично смешивая ингредиенты. Он готов был поклясться, что несколько раз он ловил на себе взгляд профессора, тут же отворачивающегося в сторону любимых слизеринцев. Они злобно шипели на гриффиндорцев, громко высказывая обидные замечания. Снейп их не останавливал, и Гарри уже уставал выслушивать от Рона различные проклятия в сторону ненавистного преподавателя и Малфоя, больше всех старающегося побольней уколоть кого-нибудь с вражеского факультета. </p><p>Малфой, получив похвалу от декана, высокомерно посмотрел на Гарри, словно напоминая о том, что он помнит обо всём: и о походах в подземелья, и о неожиданных знаниях, и о парселтанге... Помнит и обязательно придумает, как вывести «знаменитого Гарри Поттера» на чистую воду.</p><p>Гарри ходил в кабинет Снейпа только в мантии-невидимке, поэтому жгучие взгляды Малфоя постепенно сходили на нет. Слизеринец мог хоть утопиться в своих подозрениях, но никаких доказательств относительно походов гриффиндорца к декану Слизерина у него не было. Гарри с трудом подавил ребяческое желание показать Малфою язык.</p><p>После урока Гарри привычно задержался. Снейп сидел за своим cтoлом и хмурился. Гарри подумал про себя, что профессору не хватает только персональной тучи над головой, чтобы выглядеть ещё более мрачным и угрюмым.</p><p>— Поттер, — констатировал Снейп, глядя на него снизу вверх. </p><p>— Как продвигается дело с Квирреллом? Почему вы медлите? — Гарри не хотел так набрасываться, но он не смог сдержаться. Снейп ещё сильней насупился и поджал губы, стерпев такую грубость от первокурсника. Его глаза сверкнули недобрым блеском.</p><p>— Поттер, Вы, видимо, считаете себя знатоком продуманных действий и их последствий? — довольно спокойным тоном спросил Снейп. Его пальцы дрогнули, выдавая крайнюю степень сдерживаемой ярости.</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри попытался понять, куда клонит профессор, — но тогда объясните мне, почему нельзя схватить Квиррелла сразу? Прямо сейчас, когда Дамблдор получил доказательство!</p><p>Он вцепился в край столешницы. В последнее время редко удавалось обстоятельно поговорить со Снейпом: тот либо избегал его, либо, словно скользкий змей, изворачивался, уходя от ответов. Дамблдор явно старался оградить Гарри от происходящего, а Снейп разрывался между приказом дирeктoрa и возмущёнными вопросами.</p><p>Гарри надеялся, что профессор зельеварения примет его сторону. Потому что, по воле обстоятельств, он был единственным, с кем Гарри мог открыто говорить. Ему уже начинало казаться, что он и вовсе напридумывал себе всю эту историю, настолько медленно продвигалось дело.</p><p>— Поттер, ваша жажда быть в гуще события просто поразительна, — произнес Снейп, потирая пальцами переносицу. — Что ж, Дамблдор считает, что вам не следует знать этого, а я считаю иначе. Он пытается узнать, можно ли уничтожить ту часть души Тёмного Лорда, что находится сейчас в Квиррелле.</p><p>— То есть, убить Волдеморта вместе с Квирреллом? Но тогда что станет с остальными крестражами? Он ведь не погибнет, пока они существуют, — Гарри растерялся. Такой вариант событий никогда не приходил ему в голову.</p><p>Снейп поморщился, когда Гарри произнёс имя Тёмного Лорда. Наверно, его Метка отозвалась давней болью.</p><p>— В том-то и дело. Мы не знаем, что будет с другими частями души в этом случае. Скорее всего, его сознание переместится в одну из них.</p><p>Гарри представил Волдеморта, запертого в чаше Пуффендуя, и чуть не прыснул от смеха. Почему-то чаша виделась с разинутым ртом и горько стенающей о том, что она вынуждена лежать на горе золотых кубков и блюд в банке Гринготтс.</p><p>— А если сначала уничтожить крестражи, а потом Квиррелла? — предложил Гарри. Такой выход казался разумным и чрезвычайно действенным — у него уже руки чесались начать уничтожать хранилища души Волдеморта. Диадема Кандиды Когтевран все еще хранилась в Выручай-Комнате, и на днях после пары часов ходьбы по лабиринту из хлама Гарри нашел ее. Она была такой же, как в его сне, и ощущалась сгустком темной магии. Прикасаться к ней не хотелось, а меча Гриффиндора у Гарри не было.</p><p>— Вы невероятно сообразительны, Поттер, — скучающим тоном отозвался Снейп, не скрывая сарказма в голосе, — кроме вас никто до такого не додумался.</p><p>— Тогда давайте отыщем крестражи и покончим с ними! Чего мы ждём?</p><p>— Поттер! Ваше нетерпение можно оправдать, но извольте его сдерживать. Мы делаем то, что считает нужным делать Альбус Дамблдор. А он говорит подождать с радикальными действиями, — Снейп медленно поднялся. Отблески свечей скользнули по его сальным чёрным волосам, а на щеках растянулись длинные тени. В подземелье сразу похолодало. За дверью кто-то громко выругался, Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданного звука.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Ему было немного стыдно за свою вспышку гнева, но он считал её абсолютно справедливой. Видимо, их разговор пытались подслушать, но чары на двери не пускали, — хорошо, профессор. Я понял.</p><p>— Ничего вы не поняли, Поттер, — неожиданно миролюбиво заявил Снейп. Его глаза сощурились, словно его ослепляло солнце в ясный день. Гарри заметил, что вокруг его глаз собралось много морщинок: профессор хмурился слишком много и слишком часто. Не было чего-то, что заставило бы его лицо посветлеть.</p><p>Нет. Кое-что все же было.</p><p>— Сэр, вы узнали что-нибудь про мою маму? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Ему было жаль терять этот тёплый тон, овладевший Снейпом. Как он и думал, тень дружелюбия тут же сошла с хищного лица, сменившись холодной растерянностью.</p><p>— Да, Поттер. Я узнал, — Снейп опустился обратно в кресло, не мигающим взглядом глядя перед собой, — похороны ваших родителей состоялись через несколько дней после падения Тёмного Лорда. Ее тело...</p><p>Снейп отвернулся, уставившись куда-то в камин. Гарри не осуждал его: ему тоже было больно слышать об этом, больно смотреть, как Снейп борется с самим собой, стараясь не терять самообладания. Профессор зельеварения долго смотрел на ярко-рыжее пламя, весело отплясывающее за каминной решёткой. А потом он резко повернулся, вспомнив про своего собеседника.</p><p>— Пока неясно, что произошло, — сказал он. — Но есть шанс, что те чары, которые спасли вас от Убивающего заклятия, могли как-то повлиять на нее.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что она жива? — Гарри старался не смотреть Снейпу в глаза, чтобы не видеть в них боли. Жалость к преподавателю защемила в груди, но он знал, что её проявление лишь причинит Снейпу больше беспокойства. Он должен сделать вид, что не заметил проявленных чувств. И не проявлять свои собственные.</p><p>— Возможно, — профессор смерил его странным взглядом. </p><p>Она могла быть живой. Живой! Гарри не смог бы описать тех чувств, что родились внутри него. Надежда была слишком сильна, и она сметала сомнения на своем пути. Но поддаваться ей не следовало: Гарри прекрасно знал, что будет, если его мечты разрушаться. Он не мог пройти через это.</p><p>И Снейп тоже. Профессор все еще выглядел так, словно его немного подташнивало, и Гарри не желал мучить его дальше. Говорить — даже думать — о Лили было тяжело.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри поднялся. Ему нужно было спешить, он и так опаздывал на следующий урок. Он убрал в сумку оставленный на парте пергамент и поправил ремень на плече. — Надеюсь, вы сможете её найти.</p><p>Кто, кроме Снейпа, смог бы сделать это? Если шанс и был, то только у него. Гарри вдруг понял, что возвращение матери он жаждет не только из-за собственного одиночество — он бы хотел, чтобы угрюмый профессор, сделавший для них так многое, был хоть немного счастлив.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Поттер, — профессор зельеварения тоже встал. Его мантия заколыхалась, когда он поднял палочку и убрал защиту с двери. — В субботу матч. Судя по вашим воспоминаниям, мой факультет надолго лишится своего кубка.</p><p>— Но вы же не будете засуживать Гриффиндор? — Гарри улыбнулся. Улыбаться Снейпу было непривычно и как-то неправильно. Но в то же время... В груди разлилось необыкновенное тепло, как от какой-то незначительной, мимолётной, но всё же приятной глупости.</p><p>— Посмотрим, Поттер, — по лицу Снейпа прошла странная судорога. Его щека задёргалась, — я прослежу, чтобы Квиррелл не заколдовал вашу метлу.</p><p>— Спасибо, профессор, — Гарри выскочил за дверь. Неудачливых шпионов там уже не было. Он бегом добрался до кабинета заклинаний, на ходу придумывая отговорку для Флитвика.</p><p>Только сидя за партой и тяжело дыша, Гарри понял, что за выражение лица было у зельевара. Снейп улыбнулся в ответ.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>В день матча три из четырёх столов были окрашены в красно-жёлтый цвет. На шеях пуффендуйцев и когтевранцев красовались гриффиндорские шарфики. Они громогласно поддерживали команду, пришедшую завтракать.<p>На долю Гарри выпала нежеланная толика (точнее, тонна) внимания. Ему пришлось пробираться на завтрак окольными путями, проводя с собой Рона. Друг несказанно удивлялся тому, откуда Гарри успел узнать тайные ходы, скрытые гобеленами, статуями и секретными дверцами.</p><p>— Не хотел, чтоб на меня все пялились, вот и пришлось отыскивать, — развёл руками Гарри. О Карте и Мантии он до сих пор не рассказал и чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Он уже и думать забыл о той неурядице с вокзалом: Рон был привычным неуклюжим Уизли, и тень Дамблдора вовсе не лежала на нем. Гарри пообещал себе, что непременно возьмёт друга на следующую ночную прогулку по Хогвартсу, и тут же отбросил муки совести подальше.</p><p>— Ну, ещё бы, — сказал Рон на входе в Большой зал, — ты же самый молодой ловец в истории! </p><p>За столом уже собрались все игроки, переодетые в алую квиддичную форму. У Кэти шла кровь из носа: один из загонщиков Слизерина ударил её плечом, когда она спускалась по лестнице. Фред пообещал проклясть его вечером, чтобы этот «поганый улиточник» знал, как связываться с Гриффиндором.</p><p>— Не трогай их, — Джордж заботливо положил Гарри в тарелку целую гору тостов, — кто-то подбросил в сумку Пьюси дохлую крысу. Интересно, кто?</p><p>— И правда? — философски спросил Рон, намазывая тост джемом. Близнецы рассмеялись и переглянулись. </p><p>— Ты волнуешься, Гарри? — спросил Оливер. Его волосы были растрёпаны, а под глазами залегли тёмные тени. Капитан волновался за всю команду, наверняка проворочавшись в кровати всю ночь. В конце концов, победа в сегодняшнем матче продвинет Гриффиндор на пути к желанному кубку. Вуд попытался отхлебнуть из пустого кубка, сумасшедшим взглядом оглядывая игроков.</p><p>— Эм... Да, немного, — Гарри не соврал. Он помнил, что в прошлый раз победил и что лишь однажды он упустил снитч, отдав победу Седрику, но это не мешало ему нервничать. Проигрывать Слизерину не хотелось, особенно, глядя на самодовольного Малфоя, рассказывающего какую-то историю своим друзьям.</p><p>Гарри понял, что, не таясь, рассматривает слизеринцев, и отвернулся. Рядом как раз присела Гермиона. Она принесла с собой свёрнутый ватман, который стыдливо спрятала под стол.</p><p>— Это сюрприз, — усмехнулась она, загадочно взглянув на Рона, жующего уже третий бутерброд. Гарри закатил глаза, но все равно улыбнулся: друзья уже успели придумать какую-то волшебную штуку для матча, чтобы подбодрить его.</p><p>После завтрака Дамблдор поднялся. Он пригласил всех проследовать на квиддичное поле, где пройдёт первый в этом году матч. Школьники засуетились, создав в дверях пробку: все спешили попасть на поле первыми и занять самые удобные места.</p><p>Гарри, не торопясь, шёл вслед за командой. Он слышал несколько выкриков слизеринцев, но не обратил на них внимание. Даже неразборчивое шипение Малфоя не произвело на него впечатление. Гарри не уследил за белой макушкой — его отвлёк высокий юноша, стоящий у дверей.</p><p>Седрик Диггори, заметив, что Гарри на него смотрит, широко улыбнулся. Он подошёл ближе, поправляя гриффиндорский шарф на шее, поздоровался и протянул что-то. В его руке Гарри разглядел небольшой серый камушек. Он был гладко отполирован, и по нему во все стороны расходились голубые жилки.</p><p>— Я нашёл его в Запретном лесу в свой первый год, — Седрик снова улыбнулся. Его каштановые волосы затрепетали на ветру, ворвавшемуся в холл, — мне кажется, он приносит удачу. Мне принёс.</p><p>— Правда? — Гарри с сомнением повертел камень в пальцах, некстати вспоминая недавний сон. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Будь внимательней на поворотах, Гарри, — Диггори вдруг поднял руку и потрепал Гарри по волосам, — Хиггс хороший ловец, хотя я несколько раз побеждал его.</p><p>Гарри прокрутил в голове совет Седрика, чувствуя, как внутри что-то напрягается. Совпадение? Бывают ли такие совпадения?</p><p>— Спасибо, Седрик, — Гарри не сдержал нежное дружелюбие в голосе. Рука пуффендуйца скользнула вниз, задев ухо Гарри. Седрик отошёл на шаг.</p><p>— Жаль, что скоро нам с тобой тоже придётся сразиться, — юноша немного натянуто рассмеялся, повернулся и вышел на улицу. В холле почти никого не осталось, Гарри спохватился, что провёл за разговором слишком много времени. Он выскочил на улицу, радуясь, что в субботу нет дождя, хотя небо было затянуто серыми тучами.</p><p>Стадион был забит битком: здесь собралась вся школа. У многих в руках были бинокли. Трибуны располагались высоко над землёй, но, тем не менее, порой с них сложно было разглядеть то, что происходит в небе.</p><p>Гарри не смог найти глазами Рона и Гермиону — его поймала Алисия Спиннет и силой утащила в раздевалку Гриффиндора. Оливер уже начинал свою традиционную речь. Он прокашлялся, призывая всех соблюдать тишину и привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>— Итак, господа, — произнёс Вуд.</p><p>— И дамы, — добавила Анджелина Джонсон, охотник сборной.</p><p>— И дамы, — согласился Вуд. — Итак, пришёл наш час.</p><p>— Великий час, — вставил Фред Уизли.</p><p>— Час, которого мы все давно ждали, — продолжил Джордж.</p><p>— Оливер всегда произносит одну и ту же речь, — шепнул Фред, повернувшись к Гарри. — В прошлом году мы тоже были в сборной, так что успели выучить её наизусть.</p><p>— Да замолчите вы, — оборвал его Вуд. — Такой сильной сборной, как сейчас, у нас не было много лет. Мы выиграем. Я это знаю.</p><p>Он обвёл свирепым взглядом всех собравшихся, словно хотел добавить что-то угрожающее, чтобы все усвоили, что будет с ними в случае поражения.</p><p>— Отлично, — закончил Вуд, видимо убедившись, что никто не думает о проигрыше. — Пора. Всем удачи.</p><p>Гарри понял, что окончательно перестал волноваться. Почему-то он был уверен, что сегодня снитч от него не ускользнёт. </p><p>Судила матч мадам Трюк. Она стояла в центре поля, держа в руках метлу и ожидая, пока команды выстроятся друг напротив друга.</p><p>— Итак, нам нужна красивая и честная игра. От всех и каждого из вас, — заявила она, жестом приказав всем подойти поближе.</p><p>Гарри оглядел команду Слизерина. Маркус Флинт, капитан зелёной сборной, походил на тролля: он был высок и широкоплеч, а его руки казались непропорционально длинными. Теренс Хиггс, ловец, наоборот был тощим и низким. Он презрительно оглядел Гарри с ног до головы.</p><p>Флинт и Оливер пожали руки с таким видом, будто их заветной мечтой было вывернуть друг другу запястья. Но мадам Трюк этого не заметила.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, оседлайте свои мётлы.</p><p>Гарри вскарабкался на свой «Нимбус-2000». Мадам Трюк с силой дунула в серебряный свисток. Игроки взмыли в воздух, глядя, как она раскрывает большой сундук, дрожащий мелкой дрожью. Она выпустила бладжеры, взметнувшиеся вверх подобно метеоритам, и золотой снитч, тут же пропавший где-то в стороне вражеских колец.</p><p>Мадам Трюк взвесила в руке красный квоффл и резко подбросила его вверх. Матч начался.</p><p>Гарри не слушал комментарии Ли Джордана, изредка прерываемые замечаниями МакГонагалл. Гриффиндорец не мог сдержать нелестных высказываний в адрес Слизерина. Он заметил на трибуне большой плакат, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. «Поттера в президенты» — гласил он. Гермиона и Рон счастливо наблюдали, как их друг пролетает мимо трибуны и машет им рукой.</p><p>Он парил над полем и, прищурив глаза, скользил взглядом по небу, пытаясь уловить приближение снитча. Когда Анджелина открыла счёт, Гарри, не в силах сдержать свою радость, описал над полем несколько кругов и снова начал всматриваться в небо. В какой-то момент он увидел вспышку, но оказалось, что это блик от часов одного из близнецов Уизли. А спустя несколько секунд он вовремя заметил летящий на него со скоростью артиллерийского снаряда бладжер и уклонился от уподобившегося ядру чёрного мяча, а заодно от устремившегося за ним Фреда Уизли.</p><p>— Всё нормально, Гарри? — спросил он, прицельным ударом посылая бладжер в сторону слизеринского охотника.</p><p>Гарри хотел ему ответить, но в этот момент он заметил свой мяч. Снитч безмятежно парил в сторонке, сверкая золотыми боками. Охваченный возбуждением, Гарри резко спикировал вниз. Ловец сборной Слизерина, Теренс Хиггс, тоже увидел снитч. Он и Гарри одновременно устремились к нему, а все охотники застыли в воздухе, забыв о своём мяче и напряжённо глядя, как Гарри и Хиггс соревнуются в ловкости и скорости.</p><p>Гарри оказался быстрее, чем Хиггс, — он уже видел стремительно летящий перед ним маленький круглый мячик, видел его трепещущие крылышки и увеличил скорость, пытаясь его догнать. Но в этот момент сбоку появилась большая чёрная тень, неумолимо двигающаяся ему наперерез.</p><p>Маркус Флинт пытался протаранить его, и, лишь войдя в резкий поворот, Гарри избежал столкновения. Стадион возмущённо загудел, а зелёная трибуна дружно аплодировала.</p><p>Ли Джордан отпустил несколько замечаний в сторону Флинта, но был жёстко оборван МакГонагалл. Гриффиндорцы кричали что-то о нарушениях, но так как столкновения не произошло, то и нарушения не было.</p><p>Хиггс отстал и потерял снитч, зато Гарри заметил его снова. Золотой мячик резко скакал вверх-вниз, словно путаясь в воздушных потоках. Вдруг он начал набирать высоту, поднимаясь к облакам. На фоне серой массы туч снитч был особенно заметен, и Гарри погнался за ним.</p><p>Снитч поднимался всё выше и выше, настолько, что даже Джордан забеспокоился:</p><p>— А снитч тем временем набирает высоту... Это нормально?</p><p>Гарри протянул руку, почти ощущая биение крылышек под пальцами. Он смотрел только на золотую вспышку, но заметил, как откуда-то сверху спикировало что-то светло-сиреневое. Он отвёл взгляд от золотой вспышки и обомлел: рядом парил Патронус. Это былa какая-то мохнатая птица с нелепой шеей, торчащей из клочка перьев. Птица что-то прокричала, смешно крякая, но Гарри не разобрал ни слова. </p><p>Снитч замелькал ещё выше. Гарри кинулся за ним, чувствуя, как стремительно холодает. Через пару метров метла уже возмущённо гудела, намекая, что неплохо бы снизиться к более тёплому воздуху. Золотой мячик тоже замер, его крылышки заиндевели. Гарри протянул руку, и снитч скользнул ему в ладонь.</p><p>Патронус пропал, развеянный ветром. Гарри устремился вниз, туда, где ревел стадион. Гриффиндорцы размахивали красным знаменем с золотым львом посередине и радостно приветствовали команду, столпившуюся на поле. Слизеринцы угрюмо снизились и молча ушли в свою раздевалку. Остальной факультет последовал их примеру, лишь снисходительно посмотрел на крошечного гриффиндорского ловца, окружённого толпой поклонников.</p><p>— Гриффиндор побеждает со счётом 210:50! — прокричал Ли Джордан и, отбросив рупор, поскакал обнимать друзей. </p><p>Гарри с трудом разглядывал смазанных людей вокруг него. Они наперебой поздравляли его и уверяли, что не сомневались в победе. Гарри неловко топтался, пытаясь отыскать Рона или Гермиону, но они сами его нашли. Гермиона цепко выхватила его из круга болельщиков, крепко обняв. Рон смущённо стоял рядом и улыбался — Гарри был уверен, что друг просто стесняется повиснуть у него на шее.</p><p>— Молодец, Гарри! — глаза Гермионы сияли. — Смотри, Хагрид тебя зовёт.</p><p>Через час вся троица сидела в хижине Хагрида и пила горячий чай с печеньем, обсуждая матч. Странный Патронус был забыт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Друзья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри долгими ночами смотрел в окно, не в силах заснуть. Он разглядывал привычный пейзаж, отмечая, что листьев на деревьях становится всё меньше, а земля покрывается плотным подгнивающим покровом.</p><p>Шли недели, а затишье никак не хотело превращаться в бурю. Скоро должен был пойти снег, и первые снежинки готовились принести с собой ощущение приближающегося Рождества. Идиллия, охватившая замок, походила на сахарную пудру на пироге, но Гарри не мог ей насладиться.</p><p>Чего ждёт Дамблдор? Чего хочет? Какова его цель?</p><p>На днях Гарри вновь пришел в его кабинет, отмахиваясь от причитаний горгулий. Они скалили свои каменные пасти и ехидными голосами твердили, что наглым ученикам нельзя посещать главу Хогвартса без разрешения.</p><p>Но Гарри некогда было вести беседы со стражами. Он стоял посреди кабинета, чувствуя, как в нём, словно столбик термометра, поднимается раздражение. Дамблдор был всё тем же: его голубые глаза лукаво поблёскивали за очками-половинками, а седая борода спускалась до пояса, теряясь в складках фиолетовой мантии, расшитой звёздами. Oн не выразил удивления от появления Гарри на пороге.</p><p>— Я хочу уничтожить диадему Кандиды Когтевран, — начал Гарри. Дамблдор приподнимая брови, почесал кончик длинного, острого носа.</p><p>— К чему такая спешка, Гарри? — мягко спросил он, приглашая сесть в синее бархатное крecлице. Гарри не хотел садиться, но что-то незримое, напомнившее ему об уважении к старому волшебнику, толкнуло его под колени.</p><p>— А зачем медлить? У нас есть меч, — Гарри бросил взгляд на стеклянный футляр, в котором на подставке лежал меч Гриффиндора. Он сверкал рубинами, а по его лезвию скользили блики света. Меч звал и манил к себе гриффиндорца, словно пытаясь докричаться до него едва слышным, несуществующим звоном стали.</p><p>— Гарри, — начал Дамблдор, — Дело не в промедлении. Волдеморт ничего не должен заподозрить. Мы не знаем, почувствует ли он, что мы уничтожили крестраж. А если вдруг почувствует, то он и Квирелл сбегут.</p><p>— Но мы подвергаем всех опасности, позволяя Квирелл находиться в школе, — Гарри чувствовал себя на краю пропасти. Он смотрел в нее и не мог понять, насколько она глубока. Он должен был верить Дамблдору, но сомневался; он хотел действовать, но мог ошибиться. Как ему следовало поступить?</p><p>Кольцо, медальон, змея, чаша, дневник, диадема, мальчик.<br/>Гарри захотелось прижать руку к груди, словно это помогло бы ему нащупать крестраж. Он все еще не спрашивал об этом, и Дамблдор со Снейпом не спешили поднимать эту тему. Значило ли это, что ничего нельзя изменить, и Гарри обречен?</p><p>Как же он не подумал об этом? Гарри уставился на книжный шкаф, чтобы не смотреть во внимательные глаза Дамблдора, изучающие его. Если только Тёмный Лорд может уничтожить кусочек души, спрятанный внутри Гарри Поттера, то Дамблдор не будет мешать его возрождению. Он медлит потому, что ловить Квиррелла нет смысла. Можно пустить всё в зыбкое русло, намеченное видением Гарри и понадеяться, что оно приведёт к нужной развязке.</p><p>Гарри поднял на прoфeссoрa глаза. Казалось, Дамблдор знал все его мысли наперёд, и в его взгляде читалось сочувствие и сожаление. Он поднял палочку и взмахом подозвал коробку с леденцами «Берти Боттс», известными своими всевозможными вкусами.</p><p>— Съешь конфету, Гарри.</p><p>Меньше всего на свете мальчику хотелось есть конфетку, но он растерянно взял одну. Оранжевый шарик оказался со вкусом моркови.</p><p>— Вы нашли медальон? И кольцо? — спокойным тоном спросил он, без страха смотря в лицо дирeктoрa. </p><p>— Скоро они будут у нас.</p><p>— И тогда вы уничтожите все крестражи?</p><p>— Да. А пока что наберись терпения, Гарри. В ближайшее время Хогвартсу ничего не угрожает.</p><p>— Хорошо, профессор, — Гарри поднялся из кресла. Пот градом стекал по его спине, когда он шёл к дверям, чувствуя на себе взор Дaмблдoрa. Гарри сполна ощутил себя под микроскопом, под наблюдением опытного экспериментатора, в руки которого попался чрезвычайно редкий и ценный экспонат. </p><p>— Гарри, — вдруг остановил его властный голос. Boлшeбник смотрел на него так открыто и беззащитно, словно Гарри смертельно обидел его чем-то. Он почти утратил схожесть с древним стариком, напоминая скорей бородатого мальчишку, — Гарри, я сделаю все, чтобы спасти тебя. Ты понимаешь?</p><p>Гарри кивнул.</p><p>Сейчас же он просто бесцельно смотрел в окно, положив голову на руки. Невилл и Рон негромко храпели, будто продолжая свой дневной спор. Дин задёрнул свой полог, и на нём пестрели лунные блики. Ночь выдалась тихой и ясной, предвещающей скорые холода.</p><p>Гарри поёжился. Он обернулся на свою кровать, замечая едва уловимое свечение около тумбочки. Несколько предыдущих ночей он заколдовывал свой тайник, пытаясь поставить на него максимальную защиту. Гарри даже ходил в Запретную секцию, отыскивая заклятия в старых пыльных книгах, заполняющих полки. Эти книги пугали, они жили своей жизнью и тихо переговаривались шелестом древних страниц.</p><p>В тайнике хранилась мантия и Карта. Гарри хотел спрятать туда и диадему, но он не был уверен, что хочет держать крестраж так близко к себе. </p><p>Рон вдруг прерывисто вздохнул и проснулся. Его полог не был задёрнут, и Гарри увидел, как мальчик приподнимается над смятой постелью и сонно смотрит на него.</p><p>— Гарри? — Рон смешно причмокнул губами, — чего не спишь?</p><p>— Бессонница, — он повернулся к окну, глядя на неровный диск луны, выглядывающий из-за пробегающей тучи. Рон слез с кровати, подошёл и сел рядом, подбирая под себя ноги.</p><p>— А мне приснился жуткий кошмар, — пожаловался мальчик. Рон запустил пятерню в волосы и ещё сильней их растрепал.</p><p>Гарри выслушал его историю о гигантском пауке в слизеринском шapфe, который гонялся за бедным Роном по всему Хогвартсу. Друг был привычно рассеян, он широко зевал, но не хотел возвращаться в постель.</p><p>— Ты останешься в замке на Рождество? — спросил Рон, роняя голову на руки. Гарри смотрел на него исподлобья, разглядывая осунувшееся лицо, слипающиеся глаза и торчащие вихры огненных волос, в полумраке казавшихся тёмно-серыми.</p><p>— Да. Скорей всего, — Гарри пока не рассказывал ни Рону, ни Гермионе о своих видениях или о планах на ближайшее время. Гарри медлил и сам не знал, почему. Он почувствовал, что хочет прямо сейчас выдернуть из тайника мантию и прогуляться по тёмным коридорам, ведя с собой ошалевшего от опасности и любопытства Рона. Стоило показать другу зеркало Еиналеж, которое Дамблдор почему-то до сих пор не убрал, отвести его в Выручай-Комнату, рассказать о будущих сражениях...</p><p>Пора было сделать это. Гарри нужен был совет друзей. Они были людьми, с которыми он мог чувствовать себя свободно и уютно, при этом не рыская по подземельям в мантии-невидимке. Возможно, он чувствовал себя немного обязанным, ответственным за них, но отказаться от присутствия друзей было невозможно.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона не знали ничего о нависшей опасности, они безмятежно учились, развлекались, обсуждали матчи и думали об экзаменах. А он, Гарри, лицемерно притворяющийся таким же, как они, собирался разрушить хрупкую детскую идиллию.</p><p>Дорогие друзья. Волдеморт будет атаковать замок почти каждый год, ваши семьи пострадают, и вы лишь чудом избежите смерти. Ну а я в конце концов умру. Вот и все.</p><p>Гарри тихо засмеялся, представляя лица друзей, когда он скажет что-то вроде этого. Рон его уже не слышал: мальчик спал, сжавшись в трогательный комок. Гарри миролюбиво наблюдал за ним, отмечая, как свет оттеняет веснушчатое лицо друга.</p><p>Пойдут ли они за ним? Несомненно. Гарри каким-то десятым чувством ощущал, что друзья вновь и вновь будут кидаться в пропасть вместе с ним, сколько бы лет им ни было.</p><p>— Эй, Рон, — Гарри потряс друга за плечо, — иди в кровать. Я тоже ложусь.</p><p>Рон недовольно что-то пробурчал, поднялся, словно лунатик, шагая к своей постели. Гарри положил очки на тумбочку и тоже лёг. Он нашарил рукой гладкий камешек под подушкой и погладил его, перебирая в пальцах. Подарок Седрика был бессмысленной безделушкой,но Гарри все равно им дорожил.</p><p>Этой ночью Гарри снилось много снов, причудливо переплетающихся друг с другом. Там было много лиц, много слов, много пятен и образов, но он никак не мог придать этому хаосу хотя бы относительный порядок.</p><p> — Надо пойти собирать грибы, — сказал Хагрид в его сне, сжимая в руках огромную корзину. Та задрожала, и из неё поползли бесчисленные полчища мохнатых тарантулов, которых пришлось отгонять фальшивыми волшебными палочками из магазина Фреда и Джорджа. Палочки превращались в резиновых змей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Гарри позвал друзей на берег озера, туда, где их точно никто не мог подслушать. Около водоёма не наблюдалось ни одной живой души. Ещё бы. Холодный ветер забирался под мантию, трепал одежду, оставляя после себя озноб и сырость. Лес шумел, трещал, стонал, словно живое существо, жалующееся на частые дожди. В такую погоду даже Оливер Вуд, скрипя зубами, отменил тренировку, когда его чуть не сбросило с метлы порывом ветра.<p>Гермиона куталась в толстый и непомерно большой шарф. Тёмные пряди её густых волос лезли в лицо, и девочка то и дело раздражённо от них отмахивалась, пытаясь скрепить заколкой. Рон скептически наблюдал за её действиями — сам он давно смирился с тем, что в ботинках хлюпала вода, а с носа текло, как из крана.</p><p>Гарри посоветовал другу надеть шапку, но Рон категорически отказался. Нетрудно было догадаться, что он стесняется нелепого вязаного творения серо-синего цвета, украшенного помпоном размером с голову.</p><p>Троица неторопливо двигалась мимо озера, похожего на огромное чёрное зеркало. По нему острыми гребнями катились волны, с грохотом обрушивающиеся на берег.</p><p>Весь мир, казалось, был покрыт пеплом: от серого неба до бесцветной, пожухлой травы. Лишь лица двух юных гриффиндорцев не вписывались в безрадостный, меланхоличный пейзаж. На них читался ужас, смешанный с восхищением и любопытством.</p><p>Рон просто шёл с открытым ртом, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Он не задавал вопросов, не хмыкал, не стонал, лишь смотрел на Гарри поражённым взглядом.</p><p>Гермиона же, наоборот, постоянно вздыхала, бубня под нос: «Так вот почему...». Они дошли до самого конца аллеи, упирающейся в Запретный лес. Можно было свернуть и спуститься к озеру, но Гарри не хотелось подходить к воде ещё ближе.</p><p>Друзья уселись там, далеко от посторонних глаз и ушей. Лес шумел за их спинами, а Гарри всё говорил и говорил, забывая о времени. Кажется, они пропустили ужин. Начало темнеть, и горизонт уже затерялся в чёрной дымке, когда он закончил.</p><p>Некоторое время они сидели в молчании, а потом Гермиона резко подалась вперёд, обнимая Гарри за плечи. Её ладони были тёплыми, а от волос пахло шампунем. Гарри отчего-то смутился, неуверенно поглядывая на Рона, сидящего рядом.</p><p>— Гарри, — Рон не мог подобрать слов. Он никогда не был хорошим оратором, поэтому лишь беспомощно похлопал друга по плечу, ободряюще улыбаясь.</p><p>— Мы справимся, Гарри, — Гермиона отстранилась. Её глаза блестели от слёз, когда она оглядывала мальчишек. — Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Ты молодец, что рассказал нам всё. </p><p>Не всё. Гарри опустил глаза. Он утаил от друзей то, что он сам является крестражем. Он не хотел их пугать тем, что, разговаривая с Гарри, они находятся рядом с частью Волдеморта. Тёмный Лорд словно незримо присутствовал неподалёку, стоял за спиной, прячась за толстыми стволами вековых деревьев. </p><p>
  <i>Ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой.</i>
</p><p>Спокойно? Пожалуй, Гарри никогда и не жил спокойно: сначала у него были Дурсли, а теперь вот это.</p><p>Также он не сказал ничего о Питере Петтигрю. Он понимал, что в этом случае Дамблдор прав, и предателя нужно оставить в блаженном неведении.</p><p>На улице окончательно стемнело. Друзья отправились обратно в замок, с жаром обсуждая открывшиеся перспективы. Гарри отвечал на бесконечные вопросы подруги, мечтая о блаженном тепле камина и чашке горячего шоколада, которую можно попросить у эльфов. Рон загорелся идеей сделать ночную вылазку на кухню, и Гермиона его неожиданно поддержала.</p><p>Гарри уже успел пожалеть, что рассказал ей о домовых эльфах, работающих в Хогвартсе и о том, что она долгое время отстаивала их права. Глядя на упрямо поджатые губы и то, как девочка посматривает на чистые полы и любовно протёртые доспехи, Гарри всерьёз начал опасаться, что сильно ускорил превращение Гермионы Грейнджер в защитницу прав и свобод домашних эльфов.</p><p>Вечером Рон с Гермионой остались в гостиной, для прикрытия уткнувшись в домашнее задание. Гарри поднялся в комнату за мантией и Картой. Когда большинство учеников разошлись спать, хмуро глядя на прилежных первокурсников, строчащих эссе, Гарри достал свои сокровища. Друзья несколько минут просто поражённо их рассматривали. Рон вдруг засмеялся. Он ткнул пальцем в точки, помеченные «Фред Уизли» и «Джордж Уизли». Близнецы, которые пятнадцать минут назад ушли в свою спальню, нарочито громко зевая, сейчас находились в одном из мужских туалетов на третьем этаже.</p><p>— Наверняка варят какое-нибудь незаконное зелье для своих экспериментов, — заявил Рон. Его глаза вдруг вспыхнули. — А давайте сходим и посмотрим, что они там делают?</p><p>— Их могут исключить! — Гермиона металась между желанием почитать нотации экстремальным близнецам и посетить домовиков. Она судорожно комкала мантию в пальцах, а потом тяжело вздохнула. — Нарушать школьные правила, вообще-то, непросто.</p><p>— Со временем привыкаешь, — улыбнулся Гарри. Рон нетерпеливо ёрзал, бросая горячие взгляды в сторону двери.</p><p>— Давайте уже сходим на кухню, — он залился стыдливым румянцем, — я умираю с голоду.</p><p>— Ты думаешь только о еде! — укорила его Гермиона. Она аккуратно сложила свои учебники стопкой и повернулась к Гарри. — Но на кухню стоит наведаться. А Фреда и Джорджа лучше оставить в покое, они всё равно нас не послушают.</p><p>Через несколько минут друзья уже стояли в длинном коридоре, скрытые от чужих глаз мантией. Гарри с трудом подавлял желание счастливо рассмеяться: тоскливое одиночество покинуло его. Идти с друзьями под мантией-невидимкой, слушать их перешёптывания было так привычно, так правильно, словно он вернулся в свою «прошлую» жизнь. Разница была лишь в том, что теперь ему не приходилось думать о Рождестве, стычках с Малфоем и трёхголовом псе. Гарри ощущал неумолимое приближение решающих мгновений.</p><p>— Интересно, а какая гостиная у Пуффендуя? Они же живут рядом с кухней, — зашептал Рон, когда ребята подошли к широкой лестнице на первом этаже. Гарри взглянул на карту: Пуффендуйская гостиная была вытянутой, с множеством отходящих в бок комнат. А ещё в ней толпилось множество учеников.</p><p>— Стойте, — он остановил друзей на повороте к коридорчику, украшенному картинами с едой. В кухне тоже были пуффендуйцы: Гарри заметил точку с подписью «Седрик Диггори» среди них. Через некоторое время тайная дверца приоткрылась, и Гермиона сдавленно ахнула.</p><p>Пуффендуйцы выходили, нагруженные едой, и торопливо шествовали в свою гостиную. Седрик нёс корзинку с пирожками и тихо втолковывал что-то полному мальчику, обильно обсыпанному прыщами.</p><p>— А все ещё удивляются, почему пуффендуйцы такие толстые, — заметил Рон. Гермиона ткнула его в бок, но было поздно: девочка с длинными косами обернулась, удивлённо глядя на пустой поворот. Она сжимала в руках пузатую бутылку из тёмно-красного стекла.</p><p>— Седрик, я что-то слышала! — жалобно потянула она. Диггори явно принимали за главного, он быстро подошёл к ней, доставая палочку.</p><p>— <i>Люмос</i>, — шепнул Седрик, и крошечный огонёк осветил коридор. Гарри отвернулся — палочка была нацелена прямо на него, и видеть такое молчаливое сосредоточение на точёном лице Диггори было неприятно.</p><p>— Наверно, показалось, — девочка с косичками схватила Седрика за локоть, — пора идти?</p><p>— Да, пошли, — юноша напоследок окинул коридор  взглядом и ушёл вместе с первокурсницей.</p><p>— Знаете, — прошептала Гермиона, когда троица двинулась дальше, — пуффендуйцев считают недалёкими, но эта девочка услышала нас, а Диггори не растерялся.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, потому что ты — девчонка, а Диггори — красавчик, — неумолимо отозвался Рон. Гарри вздохнул и улыбнулся сам себе: он также не рассказал друзьям об их любовной драме, чтобы не смущать их и без того накалившиеся отношения.</p><p>Гарри позволил себе отдохнуть и повеселиться этой ночью. Сидя в тёплой кухне около камина, обжигающего спину теплом, поедая булочки с горячим шоколадом, он был счастлив. Он не был одинок.</p><p>Впереди ждало Рождество, зима и каникулы. А ещё Хагрид, выигравший драконье яйцо в карты у незнакомца.</p><p>Но это потом. Потом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Рождество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Если встретите ошибки, исправьте их, пожалуйста, в ПБ :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Приближалось Рождество. В середине декабря, проснувшись поутру, все обнаружили, что замок укрыт толстым слоем снега, а огромное озеро замёрзло. В тот же день близнецы Уизли получили несколько штрафных очков за то, что заколдовали слепленные ими снежки, и те начали летать за профессором Квирреллом, врезаясь ему в затылок. Гарри с радостью бы поддержал их, но учителя словно сговорились подольше задерживать учеников в классах. </p><p>Однако все школьники с нетерпением ждали каникул и уже не могли думать ни о чём другом. Может быть, потому, что в школе было ужасно холодно и всем хотелось разъехаться по тёплым уютным домам. Нет, в общей гостиной Гриффиндора, в спальне и в Большом зале было тепло, потому что ревущее в каминах пламя не угасало ни на минуту. Зато продуваемые сквозняками коридоры обледенели, а окна в промёрзших аудиториях дрожали и звенели под ударами ветра, грозя вот-вот вылететь.</p><p>Хуже всего приходилось на занятиях у профессора Снейпа и профессора Синистры. В подземельях трудно было дышать и приходилось надевать тёплые мантии, шapфы и перчатки. А подняться на Астрономическую башню стало почти невозможно: она продувалась всеми ветрами, и площадка на самом верху оледенела. Уроки в ней отменили и перенесли на дневное время в один из незанятых кабинетов.</p><p>— Тут хотя бы тепло, — пожаловался Рон, у которого уже началась аллергия на перечное зелье, которое прописывала ученикам мадам Помфри. </p><p>Зато занятия зельеварения никто переносить не собирался. Снейп, как и прежде, кружил по классу, считая, что онемение пальцев вовсе не повод для того, чтобы неправильно нарезать корень пустырника или не почистить марианских мушек.</p><p>Вырывавшийся изо ртов пар белым облаком повисал в воздухе, а школьники, забыв об ожогах и прочих опасностях, старались находиться как можно ближе к бурлящим котлам, едва не прижимаясь к ним.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что кто-то останется в школе на рождественские каникулы, потому что дома их никто не ждёт, — громко произнёс Драко Малфой на одном из занятий по зельеварению. — Бедные ребята, мне их жаль...</p><p>Произнося эти слова, Малфой смотрел на Гарри. После поражения на квиддичном матче Малфой стал ещё невыносимее, но Гарри почти не обращал на его шутки и подколы внимание. Гермиона одобряла такие действия: она считала, что слизеринец просто пытается привлечь к себе внимание, а если будет натыкаться на стену игнорирования, то в скором времени оставит своё занятие. Рон же рвался в бой, и Гарри с трудом удерживал его от драки с Крэббом и Гойлом.</p><p>— Да-да, Поттер, держи своего Уизела подальше, — мерзко хихикал Малфой, пользуясь тем, что Снейп стоял в другом конце класса и отчитывал двух девочек, едва не расплавивших котёл.</p><p>— Заткнись, Малфой! — не выдержал Гарри, оттаскивая Рона. Не хватало ещё получить наказание из-за провокаций хорька. Слизеринец поджал губы и отвернулся. В этот момент подошёл Снейп и скептически оценил зелье, которое Гарри и Рон приготовили на пару.</p><p>— Порошок морских ежей добавлен в неверной пропорции, — профессор почти касался своим длинным носом голубоватой жидкости. — Вам стоит носить две пары очков, мистер Поттер.</p><p>Малфой хихикнул, но вставить собственную шутку не решился. Его зелье тоже не было идеальным: от него шёл кисловатый запах гниющих фруктов.</p><p>— Хей, Гарри, напомни мне, я когда-нибудь набивал морду этому слизняку? — спросил Рон по пути на обед. Гарри напряг память, но вспомнил лишь множество потасовок и один, несомненно, лучший удар Гермионы.</p><p>— Не помню, — не стал расстраивать друга Гарри.</p><p>Они вошли в Большой зал. Отражение неба на потолке радовало своим лазурным цветом. Серые тучи ушли, унеся с собой остатки последнего тепла, а на смену им пришло холодное, колючее солнце.</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл составляла списки тех, кто останется в Хогвартсе на Рождество. Гарри с радостью внёс себя туда. К тому же братья Уизли тоже оставались — их родители собирались ехать в Румынию, проведать Чарли.</p><p>У Гарри был безумный план на это Рождество, но Гермиона задавила его ещё в зародыше. Даже будучи маленькой девочкой, она не терялась в сложных ситуациях и могла трезво взглянуть на ситуацию.</p><p>— Дурная голова ногам покоя не даёт! — ругала она Гарри, когда тот выложил ей свой план. — Это безрассудно! Не говоря уже о том, что это нарушение прав человека.</p><p>— Человека? — хмыкнул Рон, криво ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Да, Рон, — Гермиона была неумолима. Она пригрозила Гарри, что если тот попытается осуществить задуманное, то она немедленно доложит об этом Дамблдору. — Придумал тоже, — фыркала она, оставляя мальчишек. </p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Он и сам понимал, что его план далёк от совершенства, но сидеть без дела и смотреть, как Квиррелл разгуливает по школе, а Дамблдор плетёт какие-то интриги, не было сил.</p><p>Рон что-то бурчал себе под нос, жуя бутерброд. Гарри его уже не слушал, он отодвинул в сторону нетронутую еду и обернулся назад, глядя на слизеринский стол. Малфой самозабвенно рассказывал что-то друзьям, не замечая жгучего взгляда.</p><p>«Наверняка дом хорька хорошо защищён», — подумал Гарри. Пробраться в особняк Малфоев было бы затруднительно, зато он разом прервал бы все неприятности будущего года. Если бы только Снейп помог ему!</p><p>А на это не стоило надеяться, и Гарри отбросил фантастические планы прочь. Ничего. Сначала нужно разобраться с Квирреллом, а дневник Реддла сам попадёт к нему в руки в следующем году. Главное — вовремя забрать его у Джинни.</p><p>— Говоришь, у Хагрида появится дракон? — тихо спросил Рон. После обеда они направились в библиотеку, чтобы встретить Гермиону. Она с азартом взялась за расследование этого феномена с видением.</p><p>— Да. Скоро. Но до того времени всё должно идти своим чередом, — предупредил друга Гарри. </p><p>Около библиотеки собралась толпа когтевранцев. Они шумно о чём-то переговаривались, и Гарри с Роном с трудом смогли мимо них протолкнуться. Гермиона заняла место за одним из крайних столов, спрятавшись за стопкой книг.</p><p>На неё подозрительно взирала мадам Пинс, строгая библиотекарша, сидящая за большим дубовым столом. Она внимательным взглядом следила за своим драгоценным обиталищем, чтобы не пропустить какого-нибудь хулигана, делающего заметки на полях или (не дай бог!) подгибающего страницы. К маленькой девочке, читающей книги, предназначенные для старших курсов, она относилась крайне неприязненно.</p><p>— Своим чередом? — Рон плюхнулся на стул рядом с подругой. — То есть мы должны пойти в лес с Хагридом и Малфоем?</p><p>— Нельзя вмешиваться в ход событий, Рон, — подала голос Гермиона. </p><p>Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно: он не смог отговорить девочку от ночных посиделок с толстенным томом неизвестного Тейма. Волосы Гермионы ещё больше растрепались, а в глазах иногда мелькало нечто... маниакальное. </p><p>— Я тут почитала про маховики времени...</p><p>— Это не одно и то же.</p><p>— Но со временем нельзя шутить! Гарри, ты должен рассказать о своих планах Дамблдору или профессору Снейпу! — с жаром проговорила Гермиона. Рон закатил глаза и устало откинулся на спинку стула. Он уже целую неделю подолгу ночами ворочался в кровати, не давая спать ни себе, ни другим. Гарри обречённо вздохнул. Видимо, никто из их троицы уже давно не высыпался.</p><p>— Ага, а потом отдать им мантию-невидимку и Карту Мародёров, — страдальчески потянул Уизли. Гарри был полностью с ним согласен. Дамблдор чётко и ясно запретил какие-либо действия по отношению к Квирреллу, а Снейп скорей всего поддержал бы директора.</p><p>«Директора, а не меня», — грустно подумал Гарри, глядя на тихую перепалку друзей. Они всё ещё относились к Снейпу с недоверием, но готовы были верить каждому слову Дамблдора. Гарри почему-то было обидно . Не за себя, а за профессора зельеварения — единственного, чьи мотивы и мысли Гарри мог знать наверняка.</p><p> </p><p>Несколько дней Гарри разучивал заклинания, практикуя их по ночам в Выручай-Комнате. Друзья тоже ходили с ним, но у них получалось значительно хуже. Гермиона быстро овладела заклятием Экспеллиармус, хоть это и обошлось ей несколькими бессонными ночами, а Рон по-прежнему терял свою палочку вместо палочки противника.</p><p>Гарри продемонстрировал им заклятие Патронуса, но оно было слишком сложным для первокурсников.</p><p>— Я овладел им на третьем курсе, а вы — на пятом. Так что неудивительно, что сейчас не получается.</p><p>— А какое воспоминание ты используешь, Гарри? У меня нет таких, чтобы они были прямо счастливыми, — Рон раздосадовано почёсывал затылок. — Разве что, однажды Фред и Джордж разрешили полетать на своей метле...</p><p>— Я вспоминаю моих родителей и... вас, — смутившись, ответил Гарри. Он не сказал, что вместе с идиллическим воспоминанием, собранным из обрывков каких-то моментов, присутствует призрачная надежда.</p><p>
  <i>Найдите её, профессор.</i>
</p><p>Гарри не стал бы тренировать друзей, если бы не был уверен — в ближайшем будущем это пригодится. Он некстати вспомнил себя во главе Отряда Дамблдора. Они ведь и тренировались тут же, в этом мрачном зале, наполненном книжными шкафами, манекенами и пустыми площадками для дуэлей.</p><p>Гарри проводил тут время и в одиночестве. Думал о чём-то, позволяя комнате подстраиваться под свои желания, строил планы, осуществить которые почти невозможно.</p><p>Как и мысль влезть в Малфой-Мэнор. Они были из ряда тех идей, что посещают супергероев. Гарри не чувствовал себя Спасителем, он чувствовал себя несчастным, усталым мальчиком. И очень хотел закончить это, предотвратить, обезвредить.</p><p>Как это сделать? В одну из ночей Гарри лежал на подушках, рассыпанных по полу Выручай-Комнаты, и смотрел в потолок. Он не собирался возвращаться в спальню, где Рон со своей вознёй не дал бы ему уснуть. Он думал и думал, стараясь, как Дамблдор, предугадать всё наперёд.</p><p>Один крестраж найден. Медальон можно найти, если Дамблдор сдержит обещание. Да и дом Мраксов отыскать возможно. Дневник сам придёт в руки, нужно лишь подождать. Но вот чаша...</p><p>О самом себе Гарри предпочитал не задумываться. В конце концов, если уничтожить все крестражи, кроме него самого, всё будет гораздо проще. </p><p>Гарри перевернулся на бок, доставая из-под соседней кипы подушек одеяло. Завтра Хагрид начнёт таскать пихты в Большой зал, а к вечеру он уже будет полностью украшен. Гарри закрыл глаза, возвращаясь мыслями к золотой чаше.</p><p>Как же её достать? Сейф Лестрейнджей находился в Гринготтсе, но Беллатриса с мужем в сидели тюрьме. Имеет ли доступ к этому сейфу вторая из сестёр Блэк? Гарри неприятно коробило то, что приходилось виться вокруг семейства Малфоев, но это был единственный путь, который он видел.</p><p>С этими мыслями он неожиданно уснул.</p><p>Как и предполагалось, следующий день был наполнен радостной суетой приготовлений. Некоторые учителя и думать забыли об уроках: Флитвик и вовсе не пришёл на занятие, а профессор МакГонагалл задала читать учебник, и Гарри весь урок проиграл с Роном в крестики-нолики.</p><p>Лишь зелья остались напряжённым предметом. Даже... относительно тёплое отношение Снейпа к Гарри не помешало ему поставить жирное «О» напротив его фамилии. Правда, на этом уроке лишь Гермиона и Парвати, работающая с ней в паре, получили «удовлетворительно».</p><p>— Возмутительно! — злилась Гермиона на выходе из подземелий. — Гарри, ты уверен, что он точно на нашей стороне?</p><p>— Да, Гермиона, абсолютно, — Гарри уже устал убеждать их с Роном в том, что неприязнь к Снейпу вызвана лишь его склочным характером.</p><p>Выйти в коридор им помешала огромная пихта, колючими ветками прикрывающая проход. Из-под неё торчали две гигантские ступни.</p><p>— Привет, Хагрид, помощь не нужна? — спросил Рон, просовывая голову между веток.</p><p>— Не, я в порядке, Рон... Но всё равно спасибо, — донеслось из-за пихты.</p><p>— Может быть, вы будете столь любезны и дадите мне пройти, — произнёс кто-то сзади, растягивая слова. Разумеется, это мог быть только Малфой. — А ты, Уизли, пытаешься подработать? Хочешь после школы остаться лесником?</p><p>— Иди куда шёл, Малфой, — зло бросил Рон в ответ. Он бы бросился на слизеринца с кулаками, если бы не ладонь Гарри, удерживающая его за плечо.</p><p>— Обязательно пойду, — Малфой ухмыльнулся, пробегая взглядом по нахмуренной Гермионе и рассеянному лицу Хагрида, выглядывающему из-за пушистых веток. Он остановил свой взгляд на Гарри. — Мне хотя бы есть, куда идти.</p><p>Малфой протиснулся мимо них, на прощание сверкнув глазами и вскинув белёсые брови.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь я его достану, Гарри, — выдавил из себя Рон, глядя в удаляющиеся спины Малфоя и его верных телохранителей, — когда-нибудь...</p><p>— Да ладно вам, ребята, — добродушно сказал Хагрид, — просто детские ссоры. Пойдёмте лучше, посмотрите на Большой зал. Там сейчас такая красота!</p><p>Гарри согласился, что лучше пойти взглянуть на рождественское убранство, чем скрежетать зубами и ругаться. Они пошли за Хагридом. </p><p>Большой зал и правда был прекрасен. МакГонагалл и Флитвик как раз украшали его нетающими сосульками. Не меньше дюжины высоченных пихт стояли по периметру зала, сверкая волшебным снегом, сосульками, вечногорящими свечами и стеклянными шарами, переливающимися всеми цветами радуги. А на стенах висели традиционные рождественские венки из белой омелы и ветвей остролиста.</p><p>— Отлично, Хагрид, это ведь последнее дерево? — спросила профессор МакГонагалл. Она взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и дверь в зал покрылась фигурной изморозью.</p><p>— Да, профессор, — Хагрид устало опустился на скамью, глядя, как Флитвик левитирует пихту на положенное ей место. Маленький профессор поднял палочку, и из неё, словно мыльные пузыри, вверх полетели большие золотые шары, тут же оседающие на ветвях дерева.</p><p>— До начала каникул остался один день, — произнёс Рон, восхищённо глядя на рождественскую пихту, — побыстрей бы.</p><p>— Я уезжаю на каникулы к родителям, — Гермиона выразительно посмотрела на друзей, — и некому будет за вами присматривать.</p><p>— Обещаем, что не взорвём замок и не начнём охоту на тёмных магов, — прошептал Гарри, чтобы Хагрид не услышал. Девочка покачала головой, но осталась вполне довольна ответом.</p><p>Гермиона уехала через день, а вместе с ней и большая часть учеников. В спальне остались только Рон и Гарри, да и в общей гостиной народу поубавилось. Можно было придвигать кресла поближе к камину и подолгу болтать о предстоящих планах или вынашивать новые. </p><p>Рон без умолку поливал Малфоя грязью, то и дело спрашивая у Гарри, не претворял ли он когда-нибудь одну из своих идей в жизнь. Гарри даже не помнил, чтобы он сам когда-нибудь так сильно ненавидел слизеринца, но, может быть, он просто забыл. У них были дела поважнее: каждый день Гарри внимательно смотрел на Хагрида, пытаясь подгадать момент, когда лицо лесничего озарится счастьем сбывшейся мечты.</p><p>Но Хагрид всё ещё не получил свой желанный подарок, чего нельзя сказать о Гарри.</p><p>Проснувшись утром, он первым делом заметил свёртки и коробочки у своей постели. Около кровати Рона их было заметно больше.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — сонно произнёс Рон, когда Гарри выбрался из постели и накинул на пижаму халат.</p><p>— И тебе того же, — автоматически ответил Гарри, уставившись на то, что лежало у его кровати. Гарри быстро распаковал верхний свёрток. Подарок был завёрнут в толстую коричневую обёрточную бумагу, на которой неровными буквами было написано: «Гарри от Хагрида». Внутри была флейта грубой работы — скорее всего, Хагрид сам вырезал её из дерева. Гарри поднёс её к губам и извлёк из неё звук, похожий на уханье совы.</p><p>Следующий подарок лежал в тонком конверте и представлял собой лист плотной бумаги. «Получили твои поздравления, посылаем тебе рождественский подарок. Дядя Вернон и тётя Петунья», — было написано на листе. К бумаге скотчем была приклеена мелкая монетка. Дурсли остались верны себе — более щедрый подарок придумать было сложно.</p><p>— Очень приятно, — прокомментировал Гарри. Он потянулся к следующему подарку. В блестящем пакете оказался изумрудно-зелёный свитер и большая коробка с домашними сладостями.</p><p>— О-о-о, — простонал Рон, залившись краской, — фирменный свитер Уизли. Мама их каждый год вяжет. Хотя ты, наверное, знаешь?</p><p>— Твоя мама очень хорошо вяжет, — Гарри не солгал, хотя он вряд ли бы стал носить свитер цветов Слизерина, пусть он и «подходил к его глазам». — Мне всегда нравились её свитера.</p><p>— Правда? — Рон смущённо мотнул головой и продолжил копаться в своих подарках.</p><p>Гарри получил ещё коробку шоколадных лягушек от Гермионы и крошечную, буквально микроскопическую бутылочку с темно-зелёной жидкостью. К ней прилагалась записка:</p><p>
  <i>Не будьте таким идиотом, Поттер.</i>
</p><p>Наверно, никто в мире не мог покраснеть сильнее. Гарри смял записку, чувствуя, что гореть начинают не только щёки и уши, но и шея. Рон обеспокоенно смотрел на него, роняя на пол коробочку присланных Гермионой магловских леденцов.</p><p>— Эй, Гарри, ты в порядке? — он попытался заглянуть в смятый листочек, но Гарри тут же спрятал его под подушку. — Ты как-то странно выглядишь.</p><p>— Всё нормально, — успокоил его Гарри. Он незаметно убрал флакончик в свой тайник, надеясь, что Рон этого не заметил.</p><p>В этот момент в спальню ворвались Фред и Джордж. Они были красные, словно уже успели набегаться по морозу, и на них тоже были надеты фирменные свитера Уизли синего цвета. На груди Фреда красовалась большая буква «Ф», а на груди Джорджа — «Д». Гарри даже удивился, что они не поменялись.</p><p>— Счастливого Рождества! — закричали близнецы с порога.</p><p>— Эй, смотри! — воскликнул Джордж, обращаясь к брату. — Гарри тоже получил фирменный свитер Уизли!</p><p>— Между прочим, свитер Гарри выглядит лучше, чем наши, — признал Фред, повертев в руках подарок, полученный Гарри от миссис Уизли. — Он ведь не член семьи, так что она вязала его куда старательнее.</p><p>— А ты почему не надел свой свитер, Рон? — возмутился Джордж — Давай-давай, они ведь мало того, что красивые, так ещё и очень тёплые.</p><p>— Ненавижу бордовый цвет, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз простонал Рон, натягивая на себя свитер.</p><p>— А на твоём никаких букв, — хмыкнул Джордж, разглядывая младшего брата. — Полагаю, она думает, что ты не забудешь, как тебя зовут. А мы ведь тоже не дураки — мы хорошо знаем, что нас зовут Дред и Фордж.</p><p>Близнецы расхохотались, довольные шуткой. А потом потащили друзей на улицу.</p><p>Рождественский пир был прекрасен. На столе красовались сотни индеек, горы жареного и варёного картофеля, десятки мисок с зелёным горошком и соусников, полных мясной и клюквенной подливки, и башни из волшебных хлопушек. Эти фантастические хлопушки не имели ничего общего с теми, которые производили маглы — они не просто взрывались, выбрасывая конфетти, они распыляли вокруг разноцветные клубы дыма или мыльные пузыри. А ещё внутри оказывался необычный презент.</p><p>Хлопушка, которую взорвал Фред, подарила ему несколько живых белых мышей, а Рон получил капитанскую фуражку. </p><p>За учительским столом тоже было весело. Дамблдор сменил свой остроконечный волшебный колпак на украшенную цветами шляпу и весело посмеивался над шутками профессора Флитвика. Он даже умудрился надеть ярко-розовый цилиндр на Снейпа.</p><p>Гарри поймал взгляд профессора зельеварения и не смог сдержать улыбки. Тот выглядел чрезвычайно комично и еще более мрачно, чем обычно, и тут же хмуро отвернулся.</p><p>Потом подали пудинг с сюрпризом — Перси чуть не сломал зуб о серебряный сикль. Когда Гарри вечером выходил из-за стола, подарков заметно прибавилось: ему выпал набор не лопающихся воздушных шаров, коробка с зефиром, от которого раздуваются щёки, и несколько деревянных сов, то и дело порывающихся улететь. Он поймал себя на том, что целый вечер не думал ни о крестражах, ни о Волдеморте, ни о Малфое. Целый вечер безмятежности. </p><p>Рождественские каникулы, как и просила Гермиона, не омрачились ничем, кроме нескольких ссадин, полученных на тренировке по квиддичу. Рон помогал Гарри тренироваться: он бросал вверх наколдованные мячики, которые Гарри ловил. Иногда к ним присоединялись близнецы, и тогда они вчетвером устраивали захватывающую гонку или пародию на игру.</p><p>К тому времени, когда вернулась Гермиона, Гарри уже наразвлекался на весь оставшийся год.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Проблемы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как оказалось, подгадать день, когда Хагрид получит дрaкoньe яйцо, было очень трудно. Гарри не помнил ни времени, ни обстоятельств, при которых они раскрыли тайну лесника, и приходилось надеяться лишь на случайность.</p><p>Каждый день за завтраком, обедом и ужином Гарри внимательно наблюдал за лицом Хагрида. Но великан, как и всегда, был добродушен и улыбчив, на взгляды троицы отвечая приветливым жестом.</p><p>— Он вообще когда-нибудь уходит из замка? — спросил Рон за одним из таких обедов. Он придирчиво потыкал куриную ножку вилкой. — Ведь должен же он откуда-то это яйцо притащить.</p><p>— Хагрид мог сходить в Хогсмид во время наших занятий. Или ночью, — предположил Гарри, краем глаза наблюдая за учительским столом. Спросить у Снейпа про странное зелье не предоставлялось возможности: профессор зельеварения с поразительной скоростью покидал класс после каждого занятия.</p><p>— Хогсмид... — мечтательно потянул Рон, — вот бы туда сходить. Может быть... под мантией...</p><p>— Рон! — одёрнула его Гермиона. — Если тебя заметят в Хогсмиде, то ты тут же вылетишь из школы. К тому же, нужно готовиться к экзаменам. На каникулах я сделала для вас обоих план подготовки.</p><p>— Зачем? — удивился Гарри, давясь тыквенным соком. — Я вообще все помню.</p><p>— Если бы ты все помнил, то не получал бы "О". Ничего не мешает тебе подготовиться cнoвa, — Гермиона укоризненно покосилась на друзей, не загоревшихся идеей яростной подготовки.</p><p>— Герм, ну отстань, — отмахнулся Рон, раздосадовано отодвигая от себя тарелку, — на кону жизнь всего человечества, а тебя волнуют экзамены.</p><p>Гермиона обиженно надулась. Глядя на их демонстративно отвёрнутые друг от друга лица, Гарри едва не захохотал. Неужели даже тогда между лучшими друзьями было такое напряжение?</p><p>Ждать появления Норберта пришлось недолго. Правда, Гарри почти отчаялся и думал уже идти к Хагриду с прямым вопросом насчёт дракона, но их сомнения развеялись за один вечер.</p><p>На ужине не было ни Хагрида, ни Квиррелла. Зато Дамблдор выглядел обеспокоенным, а Снейп не сводил с Гарри взгляда. Наверно, пытался своим угрожающим взором заставить Гарри отказаться от своих планов, какими бы они ни были.</p><p>— Когда пойдём к нему? — спросил Рон. Он тоже заметил пристальное внимание профессора зелий, но никак его не прокомментировал. Перед Роном стояло большое блюдо с хрустящими сырными чипсами, которые мальчик складывал горкой в своей тарелке. Гермиона недовольно косилась на него, что-то бормоча про «несчастных эльфов».</p><p>— Завтра, — твёрдо ответил Гарри. Нужно дождаться вылупления дракончика, а потом... Что потом? Малфой должен донести на них, иначе МакГонагалл не назначит наказание. </p><p>Гарри впервые в жизни составлял план, как получить наказание в определённый день. И это было странно.</p><p>— Гарри, ты говоришь, Малфой должен на нас донести? — Рон перегнулся через стол, задевая локтем Гермиону и выискивая взглядом светлую макушку. — Что-то меня не радует перспектива быть пойманным этим слизнем.</p><p>— Мы же не можем донести сами на себя, — встряла Гермиона, отпихивая от себя ладонь Рона, перемазанную крошками чипсов. — Да и никто из гриффиндорцев не согласится, а посвящать их в тайну нельзя. </p><p>— К тому же, ему тоже попадёт, — Гарри и самого не радовала идея привлечения Малфоя в это дело, но он просто не мог придумать ничего другого. Он не помнил ни точного часа, ни точного дня, даже места, где он сможет найти Квиррелла, когда тот отправится в Запретный лес.</p><p>Пусть хоть так. Рон и Гермиона будут рядом, а с ними Хагрид. Ну а Малфой... С ним Гарри что-нибудь придумает, в конце концов, можно просто напугать хорька, и тот сбежит.</p><p>Вечером следующего дня они пришли в хижину Хагрида сразу после ужина. Гарри был готов поклясться, что Снейп решил пойти за ним и задержать, но почему-то передумал. Может быть, вспомнил про Джеймса, идеи которого невозможно было остановить, стоило им только появиться в зачатке. Как бы то ни было, препятствий не возникло.</p><p>Шторки на окнах хижины были плотно задёрнуты. Лесничий долго не открывал, а когда, наконец, выглянул наружу, то несказанно удивился. Он впустил троицу внутрь только убедившись, что с ними никого нет.</p><p>Внутри дома стояла ужасная жара. Несмотря на то, что погода стремительно улучшалась, и жгучий мороз уже давно спал, в камине жарко пылал огонь. Хагрид предложил друзьям чай и бутерброд с мясом горностая, но те без колебаний отказались от такой экзотической еды.</p><p>— Ну, что вас привело сюда так поздно? — стараясь выглядеть всё так же расслабленно и дружелюбно, спросил Хагрид. Он то и дело бросал нервный взгляд в камин, где ярко-рыжее пламя облизывало гладкие бока большого тёмно-коричневого яйца. Над камином виceлo несколько пучков какой-то травы, напоминающей скорей крысиные хвосты. Гарри принюхался и с трудом поборол желание зажать нос.</p><p>— Мы зашли поговорить, Хагрид, — серьёзно начала Гермиона. Она обхватила большую кружку ладонями, глядя в мутную жидкость и не зная, как начать тяжёлый разговор. Рон пришёл ей на помощь.</p><p>— Как поживает Пушок, Хагрид? — спросил он, смело глядя на растерянного великана.</p><p>— Что? Пушок... Откуда вы... — начал Хагрид, но тут по хижине пронёсся оглушающий треск. Яйцо в камине задрожало, словно пытаясь выскочить на пол и укатиться, но вскоре замерло. </p><p>— Не спрашивай, Хагрид. Мы всё знаем, — Гарри не хотел быть таким резким. Он положил руку на плечо друга, поглаживая толстую кротовую жилетку. — И про Пушка, и про яйцо. Мы хотим помочь дракону.</p><p>— Но как?... — Хагрид с изумлением посмотрел на мальчика. На его лице не читалось ни страха, ни отчаянья, лишь искреннее недоумение. Гарри вдруг понял, что может доверять Хагриду, несмотря на огромное уважение лесничего к диpeктopу Хогвартса.</p><p>— Хагрид! — Гермиона тоже поднялась со стула, подойдя к нему с другой стороны. — Неважно, как мы узнали. Мы хотим, чтобы с дракончиком все было хорошо. Тебе не кажется, что будет правильней отправить его в заповедник? В Румынию, например?</p><p>— В Румынию?</p><p>— К моему брату Чарли, — пояснил Рон. Он сжал в кулаке кусочек кекса, проверяя его на прочность. — Он разводит драконов.</p><p>— Но как вы узнали? Он ведь даже... не вылупился, — Хагрид беспомощно развёл руками в стороны. Он испуганно оглянулся на камин, но яйцо больше не шевелилось. Хагрид достал из-под подушки толстенную книгу «Разведение драконов для удовольствия и выгоды». — Я тут взял почитать. Я ведь его выиграл, но даже не знаю, что за порода. Если делать всё правильно, то он должен вылупиться совсем скоро...</p><p>— Напишешь нам, когда он вылупится? — Гарри похлопал друга по плечу. — Мне жаль, Хагрид, но тебе правда нельзя его оставлять. В конце концов, ты живёшь в деревянном доме.</p><p>— Но я... — в глазах Хагрида появились слёзы. Гарри чувствовал себя просто отвратительно, глядя на лесничего, с необыкновенной нежностью взирающего на драконье яйцо.</p><p>— Ему там будет лучше, — Гермиона сама чуть не плакала, обнимая их общего друга. Она посмотрела на Гарри, но не смогла заставить себя укорять его за прямоту и резкость. Он был прав, и она не могла этого не признавать.</p><p>— Возможно, — Хагрид грузно поднялся и внезапно заключил Гарри в объятия. Сильные руки чуть не сломали мальчику кости, но великан тут же его отпустил.</p><p>— Гарри, — он вытер слёзы большим носовым платком, выуженным из кармана, — дракончик... Если вы узнали, то скоро и все остальные... Его точно отберут, малыша...</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, Хагрид, — Рон похлопал великана по локтю. — Чарли хорошо позаботится о нём. Я уверен, ты сможешь часто его навещать!</p><p>Когда ребята возвращались в замок, у всех троих на душе скребли кошки. Хагрид выглядел очень расстроенным, и сколько бы Гарри ни уверял себя, что поступил правильно, отделаться от неуютного чувства было невозможно. Он пообещал себе, что если всё-таки попадёт на турнир «Трёх Волшебников», то непременно подарит миниатюрную копию дракона Хагриду.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я уже и забыл, что такое спокойная жизнь, — трагически произнёс Рон на одном из завтраков. Гарри кивал, набивая рот омлетом, а Гермиона усовершенствовала их планы подготовки к экзаменам.<p>В этот момент в зал влетела белоснежная сова. Букля покружила над гриффиндорским столом и плавно спланировала Гарри на плечо. Она принесла записку от Хагрида, которого на завтраке не наблюдалось. В записке было всего два слова: «Он вылупляется».</p><p>Рон предложил прогулять травологию и после завтрака тут же отправиться прямиком к Хагриду. Но Гермиона и слышать об этом не хотела.</p><p>— Да послушай, Гермиона, мы, может, больше никогда в жизни такого не увидим, — укорил её Рон. Они поднялись с места и направились вдоль длинного стола к выходу.</p><p>— Мы привлечём к Хагриду слишком много внимания. К тому же... — начала Гермиона, но Гарри тут же пихнул её в бок и демонстративно повернулся к Рону.</p><p>— Лучше и правда пойти после уроков. Поговорим об этом... за теплицами, где поменьше ушей.</p><p>Гермиона поняла всё сразу. Она сосредоточенно кивнула, глядя вперёд и ничему не удивляясь. Мимо них проскользнула толпа слизеринцев, и Гарри смог поймать любопытный взгляд Малфоя, направленный в их сторону.</p><p>Гермиона и Рон спорили всю дорогу к теплицам. Гарри не знал, кого поддерживать, поэтому предпочитал отмалчиваться и выискивать в толпе знакомые лица. Со стороны леса как раз шла смешанная толпа когтевранцев и пуффендуйцев, пестрящая синими и жёлтыми шарфиками. Среди них Гарри нашёл Седрика, рассказывающего что-то высокой девочке с вытянутым лицом.</p><p>Видеть Диггори живым и весёлым было приятно. Пуффендуец напоминал солнечный луч, скользящий в толпе: не только его яркий шарф, даже его волосы, казалось, светились в облачный день. Седрик не заметил взгляда Гарри и безмятежно вернулся в замок. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя чуточку лучше.</p><p>Друзья зашли за одну из теплиц, пропуская вперёд остальных гриффиндорцев. Гарри прислонился к полупрозрачному стеклу, из которого были сделаны стены теплицы, и прислушался. Однокурсники толпились внутри, занимая места у длинных столов, уставленных горшками и мешочками с удобрениями.</p><p>— У нас не так много времени. Когда нужно будет отправить письмо Чарли? — спросил Рон, разглядывая размытые силуэты внутри. Гарри показалось, что друг избегает взгляда Гермионы.</p><p>«Господи, они же дети!» — подивился он, стараясь припомнить, когда между Роном и Гермионой успело повиснуть такое ощутимое, плотное напряжение. Гарри удивило и то, что он сам смог заметить его, хотя раньше в упор не замечал ничего, связанного с таким расплывчатым чувством, как «любовь».</p><p>«Они слишком юны» — успокоил он себя. Гарри постучал пальцем по стеклу, отгоняя маленькую мошку, сидящую по ту сторону.</p><p>— Сходим после уроков к Хагриду и посмотрим. Он должен немного подрасти... — Гарри вдруг моргнул. Перед его глазами пронёсся образ Рона, страдальчески цепляющегося за свою болезненно-позеленевшую руку.</p><p>Вот же чёрт. Гарри откинулся назад, прикрывая глаза и буквально щипцами вытягивая из памяти нужные моменты. Как назло, всё время припоминался ненужный сейчас путь до «Дырявого котла».</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — озабоченно спросила Гермиона, глядя, как он потирает пальцами переносицу.</p><p>— Да-да, подожди, — Гарри припомнил Невилла, испуганно смотрящего в черноту леса. Вот же. Значит, Рон тогда лежал в больнице из-за... укуса дракона. А в лес пошла Гермиона и Невилл, совершенно случайно попавший под обстрел наказаниями.</p><p>Это было несправедливо по отношению к Невиллу. Да и подвергать Рона опасности не хотелось.</p><p>— В общем, — Гарри уловил чьё-то дыхание рядом. Он стоял на самом углу теплицы, а позади него шла деревянная стенка, к которой с другой стороны крепились полки. Кто-то стоял совсем близко и бесстыдно подслушивал, — пойдём после уроков. Напишем Чарли, но я думаю, придётся некоторое время наблюдать за дракончиком. Он может не перенести поездку.</p><p>— Тогда можно я возьму Буклю? Перси забрал Стрелку.</p><p>— Хорошо. И да, Рон, держи пальцы подальше от дракона. В прошлый раз ты попал в больничное крыло, — Гарри резко обернулся, заглядывая за угол. Он чуть не врезался носом в щёку Малфоя, оказавшегося неожиданно близко к неразлучной троице. Вопреки всему, в серых глазах слизеринца отражалось не только победное злорадство, но и множество вопросов. </p><p>Малфой секунду смотрел на него с подозрительным прищуром, а потом скривил губы и, как ни в чём не бывало, отправился в теплицу. Кажется, он прошипел что-то совсем тихо. Гарри усмехнулся ему вслед, чувствуя непонятное раздражение внутри. В это время Гермиона коснулась его плеча, оглядывая пустую тропку до дверей.</p><p>— Ну как? — шепнула она.</p><p>— Всё нормально. Пойдём, — они отправились на урок травологии. Гарри откинул свои мысли насчёт слизеринца прочь, решив, что разберётся с ним позднее. Не хватало ещё выставить себя в глазах Малфоя параноиком, который только и делает, что трясётся над своим секретом.</p><p>После урока они побросали свои совки, которыми копались в земле, и бегом выскочили из теплицы, направляясь к домику лесничего на опушке леса. Открывший им Хагрид был весь красный от возбуждения.</p><p>— Он почти вылез! — прошептал Хагрид, заталкивая их внутрь.</p><p>Яйцо, испещрённое глубокими трещинами, лежало на столе. Дракончик внутри двигался, стуча по скорлупе.</p><p>Они придвинули стулья к столу и сели, затаив дыхание. Внезапно раздался треск. Яйцо развалилось пополам, и на стол выпал маленький дракончик. Его нельзя было назвать симпатичным. Гарри подумал, что он напоминает скомканный чёрный зонтик. Он был ужасно тощий, топорщащиеся на спине крылья казались непомерно большими для такого тела. Морда у дракончика была длинная, с широкими ноздрями, пробивающимися бугорками рогов и выпученными оранжевыми глазами.</p><p>Дракончик чихнул, из ноздрей вылетело несколько искр.</p><p>— Ну, разве не красавчик? — проворковал Хагрид. Он вытянул руку, чтобы погладить своего любимца по голове. Дракончик молниеносно раскрыл пасть и лязгнул острыми клыками, пытаясь ухватить Хагрида за палец.</p><p>— Он узнаёт свою мамочку! — восхитился Хагрид. — Какой умный малыш!</p><p>— Это норвежский горбатый, — сказал Рон, опасливо косясь на зубчатый хвост дракончика. — Чарли говорил, они очень злобные.</p><p>— Злобные? — изумился Хагрид. — Какие глупости!</p><p>— Как быстро растут такие драконы? — спросила Гермиона, любопытно разглядывая кожистые крылья. Сквозь них просвечивали тонкие кости и почти невидимые венки.</p><p>Хагрид открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно побледнел и, вскочив на ноги, метнулся к окну.</p><p>— Что случилось? — крикнул Гарри, хотя уже знал ответ.</p><p>— Кто-то в окно заглядывал, а я, как назло, занавески неплотно задвинул, — сокрушённо выговорил Хагрид. — Мальчишка какой-то... вон, убегает.</p><p>Гарри подскочил к двери и распахнул её, чтобы самому убедиться. Даже на расстоянии он узнал макушку Малфоя. Что ж, пока всё шло так, как и задумано.</p><p>Всю следующую неделю Малфой неприятно улыбался, стоило ему завидеть Гарри, Гермиону и Рона. Их это порядком нервировало.</p><p>— Чарли сказал, что несколько его друзей полетят в Румынию через две недели. К тому времени дракончик будет готов к перевозке, — сказал Рон, показывая Гарри письмо. Тот кивнул: он был занят тем, что выписывал из книги полезные заклинания. Гарри не собирался упускать Квиррелла и не сомневался, что ему пригодится что-то получше старого доброго Петрификуса.</p><p>— Главное, чтоб к тому времени дракон не спалил дом Хагрида или Малфой не донёс раньше срока, — Гермиона пододвинула к себе толстую книгу, краем глаза наблюдая за мадам Пинс. Она подняла голову, чтобы поискать что-то в горке пергаментов рядом с Гарри, но так и замерла, протягивая руку к свитку.</p><p>— Герм? — Рон удивлённо посмотрел на неё, но, проследив направление её взгляда, тоже замер. Он громко сглотнул. — Профессор Снейп?</p><p>— Поттер, — Гарри почувствовал, как взгляд профессора прожигает дыру в его затылке. Он перевернул лист, на котором выписывал заклинания, и медленно поднялся из-за стола. Рон проводил его испуганным взглядом, а Гермиона тут же вцепилась пальцами в столешницу.</p><p>— Что? — грубовато отозвался Гарри, когда они со Снейпом отошли к высоким полкам, подальше от любопытных глаз. Профессор стоял слишком близко, Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно: его словно загоняли в угол.</p><p>— Поттер, я понимаю, что вам не терпится спасти мир, но вы можете мне объяснить, почему мистер Малфой читает книги о драконах и змееустах?</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Я не его библиотекарь, — Гарри поймал себя на том, что банально дуется на Снейпа за то, что тот избегал его несколько недель. Он не хотел быть таким мелочным, поэтому постарался успокоиться и сосредоточить взгляд на пыльных корешках книг.</p><p>— Поттер, я видел в ваших воспоминаниях этого дракона. Я сообщу Дамблдору, что вы...</p><p>— Нет! — повинуясь мимолётному порыву, Гарри схватил профессора за локоть, как будто пытался удержать его от побега. Снейп посмотрел на его руку, как будто она, по меньшей мере, принадлежала инопланетянину с зелёной кожей. Гарри убрал свою ладонь и постарался говорить как можно более проникновенно. — Пожалуйста, профессор. Всё должно идти так, как идёт сейчас. Не вмешивайтесь.</p><p>— Я должен наблюдать, как мои ученики подвергают себя опасности, проявляя свою поразительную безмозглость? — Снейп говорил ровно и тихо, но Гарри чувствовал, что профессор в ярости. Неужели из-за Малфоя? Ведь Снейп не мог знать, что Гарри решил изменить события в Запретном лесу. Или мог?</p><p>Он с сомнением покосился на хищное лицо профессора зелий. Всё было как всегда: те же сведённые на переносице брови, тот же пронизывающий жёсткий взгляд, те же сальные волосы, тот же напряжённый угрожающий голос. Если Снейп и знал о предстоящих планах, то ему ничего не стоило скрывать свою осведомлённость.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Мне это надо. Я пойду один.</p><p>— С Драко Малфоем?</p><p>— Что? — Гарри опешил. Его уже порядком достало, что всё вокруг склоняется к белобрысому хорьку, норовившему поломать чёткую идею дальнейших событий. Даже Рон не мог и минуты усидеть спокойно, чтобы не напомнить Гарри о том, какой Малфой всё-таки подлец.</p><p>— Ведь вы разделитесь в Лесу. Не хочу, чтоб ученик Слизерина пострадал.</p><p>— О! Если вас это так волнует, я лично прослежу за тем, чтоб Малфой не получил повреждений, — язвительно отозвался Гарри, ненавидя себя за эту омерзительную черту, просыпающуюся в его характере. Он опустил взгляд вниз, рассматривая носки своих ботинок. Чего он дулся? Конечно, Снейп заботился о своем факультете, и не было причин обижаться на него за это. И все же Гарри обижался.</p><p>— Поттер, вы ведёте себя, как ребёнок.</p><p>— Дамблдор считает, что я и есть ребёнок.</p><p>— Однако вы собираетесь в одиночку биться с Тёмным Лордом, — Гарри вздрогнул, когда непомерно тяжёлая ладонь опустилась на его плечо. Он не поднял глаз, потому что точно знал, что профессор зелий этого не хочет. Кто знает, что за выражение было на его лице.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь. Я это сделаю. А вас прошу просто не мешать мне.</p><p>— Ваши амбиции зашкаливают, Поттер, — Снейп убрал руку с плеча Гарри, и в библиотеке тут же стало на пару градусов холодней. — Вы просите меня содействовать вашему безумию.</p><p>— Да, прошу! — с нажимом ответил Гарри, поднимая глаза. Профессор смотрел на него странным, нечитаемым взглядом, словно пытался проанализировать что-то невероятно сложное. — Пожалуйста. Дайте мне шанс!</p><p>— Дамблдор...</p><p>— Дамблдор запретил мне действовать! Я не могу сидеть без дела, — Гарри говорил слишком громко, но уже не мог остановиться. — Я хочу помочь. У меня есть план, и когда все получится, Дамблдор поймет, что мне и моему сну можно доверять. Вы понимаете? Вы ведь единственный, кто может понять это.</p><p>— Поттер... — Снейп выглядел растерянным. Он отступил на шаг, боясь, что Гарри снова вцепится в него.</p><p>— Попробуйте не искать <i>её</i>. Тогда вы поймёте, что я чувствую.</p><p>По лицу Снейпа пробежала тень. Он опёрся о книжный шкаф, устало опуская плечи. За всей своей суровостью Снейп был почти беспомощен, словно промокшая ворона, и Гарри видел это.</p><p>— У вас её глаза, Поттер, — Гарри был уверен, что во взгляде профессора появилось что-то, чего он никогда раньше не видел. Но это нечто тут же пропало, спрятавшись за привычным презрением, — но всё остальное в вас... от <i>него</i>. Ваше безрассудство, бесстыдность, желание показать себя...</p><p>— Профессор...</p><p>— Меня просто <i>тошнит</i> от мысли, что вы видели <i>всё</i>. Но вы упорно пытаетесь вызвать у меня ещё больше отвращения.</p><p>— Но... Вы лжёте.</p><p>— Почему же?</p><p>— Потому что у меня её глаза, — Гарри сделал шаг вперёд. Он больше не чувствовал себя на тонком льду при разговоре с этим человеком, он чувствовал твердую почву под ногами. </p><p>— Не говорите ничего Дамблдору. Пожалуйста, — Гарри повернулся, оставив профессора среди книжных шкафов. Он выхватил с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, которой хотел объяснить своё долгое отсутствие, но друзья не попытались его расспросить. Они молча беспокоились за него. Как и положено лучшим друзьям.</p><p>Перевоз дракона был назначен на ночь субботы, когда друзья Чарли собирались пролететь над Хогвартсом. Хагрид начал готовить для Норберта ящик, и при этом у него был такой вид, словно он, по меньшей мере, затачивает лезвие гильотины.</p><p>Зато Рон смог уберечь свои руки от ядовитых клыков норвежского горбатого и не попасть в больничное крыло, а Малфой успел стащить его книгу, в которую Гарри дальновидно запихал письмо Чарли. </p><p>Всё шло идеально. Слишком идеально.</p><p>Когда пришёл момент прощания с Норбертом, друзья наверняка посочувствовали бы Хагриду, если бы так не беспокоились за успех операции. Правда, ночь была тёмной и облачной, но они уже немного опаздывали, потому что пришлось задержаться в замке. А всё из-за Пивза, увлечённо игравшего в теннис с самим собой в холле первого этажа и заставившего их ждать до тех пор, пока игра ему не наскучит.</p><p>Хагрид уже упаковал Норберта в огромный деревянный ящик.</p><p>— Я туда кучу крыс запихнул и бренди тоже приготовил, чтоб не проголодался по пути, — произнёс Хагрид приглушённым голосом. — И еще плюшевого мишку положил, чтоб он по дороге не скучал.</p><p>Из ящика доносились странные звуки: Гарри показалось, что как раз в этот момент плюшевому мишке отрывали голову.</p><p>— Прощай, Норберт! — срывающимся голосом выдавил из себя Хагрид. — Мамочка никогда тебя не забудет!</p><p>Гарри и Рон встали по обе стороны от ящика, а Гермиона — сзади. Хагрид помог накинуть на них мантию, и такой медлительной, цепляющейся за все углы черепахой они направились к замку. Была уже почти полночь, когда они втащили ящик на первый этаж, и, немного передохнув, снова подхватили его и двинулись по тёмным коридорам.</p><p>Каким-то чудом им удалось подняться сначала по одной лестнице, потом по другой. Даже тот факт, что Гарри уже хорошо изучил замок и знал кратчайший путь к цели, не облегчал их ношу. Рон всё время запинался о собственные ноги, ящик трясло, и дракон внутри был весьма недоволен такой качкой. Да и Гермиона не очень помогала: она не поспевала за друзьями, и порой Гарри казалось, что он тащит ящик в одиночку.</p><p>— Почти пришли! — тяжело выдохнул Гарри, утирая пот, когда они оказались в коридоре под самой высокой башней. Они медленно преодолевали каждую ступеньку и едва не рухнули на каменную площадку, когда поднялись. Там было пусто, и лишь промозглый ветер мотал туда-сюда какой-то обрывок пергамента.</p><p>Десять минут спустя из темноты спикировали четыре метлы. Друзья Чарли оказались весёлыми людьми и к транспортировке Норберта отнеслись, как к забавному приключению. Тем более, они уже всё продумали и захватили с собой специально изготовленные для этого случая крепления. Когда ещё минут через десять мётлы поднялись в воздух, между ними висел большой деревянный ящик.</p><p>Друзья несколько минут смотрели вслед удаляющимся силуэтам, а потом молча повернулись к лестнице.</p><p>— Что, прямо так и пойдём? — Рон неуверенно покосился на мантию-невидимку, которую Гарри спрятал под свитер.</p><p>— Да, Рон, — Гермиона пожала плечами, разглядывая свои красные ладони. — Ну надо же, нарушать правила очень нелегко.</p><p>«Очень» — подумал Гарри, когда они в полной темноте спускались вниз. У подножия лестницы их поджидал Филч.</p><p>— Так-так-так, — старик ухмылялся, довольный видом пойманных первокурсников, — у кого-то проблемы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Малфой, Квирелл, Темный Лес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Филч прямиком повёл их на первый этаж, в кабинет профессора МакГонагалл, где они молча сидели, ожидая её появления. Дрaкo Малфоя тоже не было, хотя Гарри был уверен, что слышал в коридоре его визгливый голос.</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл вернулась минут через десять, ведя за собой сконфуженного слизеринца. Малфой злобно зыркнул в сторону троицы, но тут же отвернулся к окну, принявшись разглядывать чёрное небо. В кабинете профессора трансфигурации было тепло и пахло чем-то древесным. В камине весело танцевало пламя, и от этого лица присутствующих окрашивались в неестественный оранжевый цвeт.</p><p>— Я никогда бы не поверила, что вы способны на такой поступок, — медленно выговорила профессор МакГонагалл, холодно глядя на Гарри, Рона и Гермиону. — Мистер Филч сказал, что вы поднимались на Астрономическую башню. Сейчас час ночи. Объяснитесь.</p><p>В первый раз за врeмя своего пребывания в школе Гермиона не нашла что ответить. Она застыла, как статуя, её глаза опустились и уткнулись в пол. Рон тоже молчал. Гарри не мог придумать достойного оправдания, кроме правдивого, но он не был уверен, что хочет посвящать во всё профессора МакГонагалл.</p><p>— Кажется, я понимаю, что происходит, — произнесла, наконец, декан Гриффиндора, не дождавшись ответа. Она строго взирала на провинившихся. — Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться. Вы скормили Дрaкo Малфою идиотскую историю про дракона, рассчитывая, что он посреди ночи выйдет из спальни и наткнётся на кого-то из преподавателей. </p><p>Гарри поборол в себе желание улыбнуться. Он краем глаза наблюдал за друзьями, неуверенно посматривающими на него. Гермиона, кажется, поняла, что им не грозит ничего страшней похода в лес и штрафных очков, и немного расслабилась, а в голубых глазах Рона плескался откровенный ужас.</p><p>— Вы все понесёте наказание, о котором вам сообщат позже. Также я напишу вашим семьям.</p><p>— Но, профессор! — Малфой отлип от окна, растеряв весь свой уверенный вид.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, то, что вы были жертвой глупой шутки, не отменяет того, что ночью вы были не в своей спальне, — МакГонагалл и слышать ничего не хотела. — Также каждый получает пятьдесят штрафных очков. Каждый!</p><p>Когда они вчетвером покинули её кабинет, атмосфера резко изменилась. Завтра гриффиндорцы проснутся и увидят, что их факультет потерял целых сто пятьдесят баллов. С таким штрафом Гриффиндор терял своё первенство в Кубке Школы — первенство, установлению которого Гарри лично способствовал во время последнего матча по квиддичу.</p><p>Рон застонал, прикрывая ладонями глаза.</p><p>— О, нет! МакГонагалл сообщит моей матери. Она устроит мне разнос, — жаловался он. Гермиона утешающе похлопала его по плечу.</p><p>— Не думаю, что она сильно рассердится. В конце концов, после проделок Фреда и Джорджа опоздание после отбоя выглядит жалко.</p><p>— Как и ты сам, Уизли, — они совсем забыли про Малфоя, идущего за ними к разветвлению лестниц.</p><p>— Ты ведь тоже тут, Малфой. Тебе стоит держать язык за зубами, — Гермиона смерила мальчика презрительным взглядом. Гарри заметил, как её рука плавно скользнула в карман, сжимая волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, — Малфой вскинул подбородок, со свойственной ему гордыней разглядывая воинственную Гермиону, — грязнокровка.</p><p>Рон побагровел. Он не успел ничего сказать, Гарри его опередил:</p><p>— Проваливай, Малфой, — Гарри загородил друзей от слизеринца. Он смело смотрел в бледное лицо, неприятно кривящееся от каждого слова. Малфой несколько секунд молча его разглядывал, а потом тихо прошептал:</p><p>— Дракон был, Поттер. Я это докажу. И не думай, что я не знаю о тебе и профессоре Снейпе. Тебе стоит внимательней ходить по нашим подземельям, иначе можешь нарваться на что-нибудь крайне неприятное, — тихий голос слизеринца не произвёл нужного впечатления. Гарри уставился на эмблему Слизерина на груди мальчика и некстати вспомнил их стычку в туалете плаксы Миртл, когда он применил заклинание <i>Сектумсемпра</i>. Перед глазами всплыл образ взрослого Малфоя, лежащего на полу и безуспешно хватающего бледными губами воздух. Его светлые, растрёпанные волосы и неверяще распахнутые глаза. А ещё кровь, много крови, окрашивающей рубашку в ярко-алый цвет. Гарри замутило, и он отвёл взгляд.</p><p>Малфой ничего больше не сказал. Он шумно вздохнул, окинув красного Рона ненавидящим взглядом, и спустился вниз, к лестнице, уходящей в подземелья.</p><p>— Гарри, может быть, бросим его в Лесу? — Рон уже и думать забыл про свои домашние проблемы. Он поглаживал застывшую Гермиону по спине, обругивая Малфоя всевозможными проклятиями и угрозами.</p><p>— Ничего, Рон, — Гермиона отвернулась. Гарри успел заметить слёзы в её больших карих глазах, которые девочка спешно утёрла рукавом мантии. — В приличном обществе не бросаются такими словами. Но от Малфоя я другого и не ожидала.</p><p>Гарри полностью был с ней согласен. Ему хотелось догнать слизеринца и отвесить ему оплеуху, но потом он снова и снова вспоминал ту сцену в туалете, и его охватывало странное, паническое чувство. Похожие ощущения вызывал в нём Седрик... и профессор Снейп.</p><p>Никто из них не должен погибнуть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поначалу никто не понял, что произошло, и, глядя на огромную доску, на которой фиксировались очки факультета, все подумали, что это ошибка. Такого просто не могло быть — как может получиться, что утром у факультета стало на сто пятьдесят очков меньше, чем было вечером? Но уже через час после подъёма выяснилось, что во всём виноват Гарри Поттер, член сборной команды по квиддичу и герой последнего матча. Он и ещё двое глупых первоклашек.<p>Ученики Пуффендуя и Когтеврана тоже резко изменили своё отношение к Гарри: никому не хотелось, чтобы Слизерин снова выиграл первенство за Кубок Школы. Но Гарри давно уже не волновали шепотки и обидные слова в спину, он хладнокровно воспринимал игнорирующих его сокурсников и молча проходил мимо гогочущих шутников.</p><p>— Ничего, скоро они всё забудут — подбадривал сам себя Рон. Утром Фред и Джордж вручили ему спешно наколдованный значок «Раздолбай года» и торжественно объявили, что даже они никогда не теряли разом сто пятьдесят баллов.</p><p>Зато слизеринцы шумно аплодировали Гарри вслед. Малфой особо не выделялся: по его милости Слизерин сравнялся по очкам с Когтевраном.</p><p>Через несколько дней Гарри, Рон и Гермиона получили записку от профессора МакГонагалл. Такую же записку получил Драко, но он тут же её сжёг. Во всех было написано одно и то же:</p><p>
  <i>Для отбытия наказания будьте в воскресенье, в одиннадцать часов вечера у выхода из школы. Там вас будет ждать мистер Филч.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Проф. М. МакГонагалл</i>
</p><p>Гарри спрятал записку в карман и внимательно оглядел друзей. Они выглядели побледневшими, это заметил даже Невилл, сидящий рядом. Он был одним из немногих, кто хоть и расстроенно воспринял новость о потерянных баллах, но не отвернулся от друзей.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Невилл, — Гермиона натянуто улыбнулась. — Нужно сделать домашнюю работу.</p><p>Каждый вечер до воскресенья они проводили в Выручай-Комнате. Тренировались, изучали новые заклятия и контрзаклятия, писали домашние эссе, читали, набивали свои головы полезными знаниями.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал, что он готов. Что он, наконец, начал действовать.</p><p>В воскресенье вечером они спустились вниз, где их уже ждали Филч и Малфой. Слизеринец обеспокоенно топтался на месте, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить уверенное выражение на лице, но Гарри без труда заметил, как мечутся его серые глаза. Рон захихикал, но тут же замолк под жёстким и бесцветным взглядом Филча.</p><p>— Идите за мной, — скомандовал Филч, зажигая лампу и выводя их на улицу. Он злобно усмехнулся. — Готов поспорить, что теперь вы серьёзно задумаетесь, прежде чем нарушить школьные правила. Если вы спросите меня, я вам отвечу, что лучшие учителя для вас — это тяжёлая работа, страх и боль... Жалко, что прежние наказания отменили. Раньше провинившихся подвешивали к потолку за запястья и оставляли так на несколько дней. У меня в кабинете до сих пор лежат цепи. Я их регулярно смазываю на тот случай, если они ещё понадобятся... Ну, всё, пошли! И не вздумайте убежать, а то хуже будет.</p><p>На небе ярко светила луна, но на неё всё время наплывали облака, мешая молочному свету разливаться по земле. Фонаря Филча хватало ровно для того, чтобы увидеть землю под ногами. Из полумрака выступили огоньки в окнах Хагрида, и тут же открылась массивная дверь. Великан выглянул наружу.</p><p>— Это ты там, что ли, Филч? Давай поживее, пора начинать.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся великану, старающемуся выглядеть как можно суровее. В руках Хагрид держал большой арбалет, а за плечами висел колчан с болтами. Филч, заметив, что Гарри улыбается, недовольно забурчал:</p><p>— Полагаю, ты думаешь, что вы тут развлекаться будете с этим придурком? Нет, ты не угадал, мальчик. Вам предстоит пойти в Запретный лес. И я сильно ошибусь, если скажу, что все вы выйдете оттуда целыми и невредимыми...</p><p>Услышав это, Малфой остановился как вкопанный, и Гарри чуть не врезался в него плечом.</p><p>— В Лес? — переспросил Драко, и голос у него был совсем не такой самоуверенный, как обычно. — Но туда нельзя ходить ночью! Там опасно. Я слышал, там даже оборотни водятся.</p><p>— Об оборотнях нужно было думать прежде, чем нарушать правила, — резко оборвал его Филч.</p><p>Хагрид подошёл ближе, неприязненно глядя в скукоженное, старческое лицо смотрителя. У его ног вился волкодав Клык, порывающийся испачкать слюнями мантию Рона.</p><p>— Я вернусь к рассвету... и заберу то, что от них останется, — Филч неприятно ухмыльнулся и пошёл обратно к замку, помахивая лампой.</p><p>Малфой, проводив его полным испуга взглядом, повернулся к Хагриду.</p><p>— Я в Лес не пойду, — заявил он, почти не скрывая страха в голосе. Рон пихнул Гарри локтем и изобразил на лице страшную гримасу. Тот покачал головой: сейчас было не до распрей с Малфоем. Нужно было сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Пойдёшь, если не хочешь, чтобы из школы выгнали, — сурово отрезал Хагрид. — Нашкодил, так теперь плати за это. Наказания и не должны быть приятными. Но с вами все будет хорошо, я обещаю. </p><p>— Если мой отец узнает... — начал Малфой, но его уже никто не слушал. Гермиона демонстративно отодвинулась от него на шаг.</p><p>— Значит, с этим закончили, — подытожил Хагрид. — А теперь слушайте внимательно, потому как опасная это работа — то, что нам сегодня нужно сделать. За мной пошли.</p><p>Хагрид подвёл их почти вплотную к Запретному лесу и, высоко подняв над головой лампу, указал на узкую тропинку, терявшуюся среди толстых чёрных стволов. Гарри почувствовал, как по его коже побежали знакомые мурашки, и ему очень хотелось верить, что во всём виноват налетевший ветерок. Рон крепко сжал ладонь Гарри, но, спохватившись, спешно отскочил в сторону, сломав какой-то сучок на земле.</p><p>— Вон, смотрите... пятна на земле видите? — обратился к ним Хагрид. — Серебряные такие, светящиеся? Это кровь единорога. Где-то там единорог бродит, которого кто-то серьёзно поранил. Уже второй раз за неделю такое. Я в среду одного нашёл, мёртвого уже. А этот жив ещё, и надо нам с вами его найти, беднягу.</p><p>— А то, что напало на единорога, не нападёт на нас? — снова встрял Малфой. Ни Рону, ни Гермионе его вопрос не показался глупым: на пороге чёрной чащи разногласия между факультетами чуточку сгладились.</p><p>— Пока вы со мной, ничто в этом лесу на вас не нападёт, — ответил Хагрид. Гарри хотел так думать, но с каждой секундой все больше сомневался.</p><p>— И где мы будем искать единорога, Хагрид? — спросила Гермиона. Они вошли в Лес, под тяжёлую крону могучих деревьев. Им в лицо дохнуло чем-то терпким, древесным, настоявшимся. Свет, пробивающийся сквозь ветки деревьев, освещал серебристые капли на земле.</p><p>— Мы разделимся, — вздохнув, сказал Хагрид. — Рон и Гермиона пойдут со мной, а Гарри с Малфоем.</p><p>— Я возьму собаку! — тут же воскликнул Малфой, глядя на огромные клыки пса.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Хагрид и потрепал дрожащего Клыка по голове, — только я тебя предупреждаю: псина трусливая.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он сжал палочку и удивлённо нащупал в кармане ещё что-то. Незаметно от остальных он достал предмет — это оказался флакончик с зельем, которое ему вручил Снейп. Заметив, что Рон на него смотрит, Гарри убрал находку обратно. В полутьме он не разглядел выражения на лице друга.</p><p>Они вместе дошли до небольшой развилки, где крови было в два раза больше. В обе стороны вели вереницы серебряных капель, сверкающих в свете фонаря.</p><p>— В случае чего пошлём сноп красных искр, — Гарри повернулся к той дорожке, которая показалась ему смутно знакомой. Его настойчивое шестое чувство подсказывало, что нужно идти туда.</p><p>— Будьте осторожны. Через час встречаемся на этом же месте! — напутственно сказал Хагрид. Гарри успел улучить мгновенье, чтобы подойти к Рону и Гермионе.</p><p>— Если увидите зелёные искры, то всё прошло успешно. Если красные — лучше бегите, — Гарри не хотел впутывать друзей в свою схватку. Рон и Гермиона синхронно кивнули, но в их глазах плескалось непоколебимое желание помочь. Поэтому Гарри нужно было сделать все самому.</p><p>Малфой зажёг огонёк на кончике палочки и первым двинулся по серебряной тропе. За ним засеменил Клык, прижавший уши к голове, а следом Гарри. Идти с Малфоем в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом их шагов, было очень странно.</p><p>Гарри подождал, пока свет фонаря скроется в лабиринте чёрных стволов и колючих кустов, а потом открыл рот, чтобы начать свою тираду, но его опередили:</p><p>— Давай, Поттер, — Малфой вдруг остановился и прислонился спиной к дереву. В полутьме его лицо было очень бледным, а волосы почти светились, — расскажи мне. Утоли моё любопытство.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я буду что-то рассказывать? — Гарри нахмурился. Он не собирался стоять тут и разговаривать, когда нужно было искать Квиррелла. Он двинулся вперёд, но Малфой остался на месте.</p><p>— Потому что ты псих, — спокойно ответил слизеринец. Он, наконец, отлип от своего дерева и шагнул следом. Гарри увидел его длинную тень на земле. — Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я услышал про дракона? Твой Уизли так пялился на меня, словно оценивал, сколько стоит моя одежда. Да и эта грязнокровка, Грейнджер...</p><p>— Ещё раз назовёшь её грязнокровкой, и я тебя прокляну, — Гарри резко обернулся, и кончик его палочки коснулся прямого носа Малфоя. — Как думаешь, какое проклятие я выберу?</p><p>Глаза Малфоя расширились от страха. За его спиной ухнула сова, и несколько тоненьких веток упали на землю. Что-то зашуршало по толстым, извилистым корням, а лёгкий ветерок подбросил вверх горстку пушинок. Слизеринец ещё больше побледнел: теперь он напоминал Гарри привидение, такое же белое и растерянное. </p><p>— Мы ещё не проходили проклятия, Поттер, — голос Малфоя немного дрожал. Увидев, что Гарри отводит палочку, мальчик ухмыльнулся. — Я так и знал, что ты блефуешь, Поттер.</p><p>— Идём, — Гарри зашагал вперёд. Его почему-то рассмешила манера Малфоя в каждое предложение вставлять его фамилию. Они прошли ещё дальше, пока огромное поваленное дерево не преградило им путь. На его стволе тоже были капли крови, много капель, как будто несчастное животное металось тут, обезумев от боли. На цепких колючках осталось несколько длинных шелковистых волос.</p><p>— Если мой отец узнает, что меня, словно домовика, заставляют шататься по Запретному лесу и искать какую-то зверюгу, то Дамблдору не поздоровится, — снова начал свою привычную песню Малфой. Гарри закатил глаза: он уже сотню раз слышал эти угрозы, обычно заканчивающиеся грандиозным провалом обоих Малфоев.</p><p>Драко говорил что-то ещё, но Гарри уже не слушал. Он с трудом перелез через толстый ствол, чудом не распоров мантию об острый сучок. Клык пролез в небольшую дыру снизу, а Малфой почти грациозно взобрался по корням. Гарри уже намеревался идти дальше по цепочке серебряных капель, когда сзади вдруг раздался приглушённый крик.</p><p>Как оказалось, кричал Малфой. Слизеринец стоял на стволе упавшего дерева, раскрыв рот и выпучив глаза. В следующую секунду он уже слетел вниз и вцепился в Гарри, тыкая палочкой в сторону шевелящихся кустов.</p><p>— Малфой! — Гарри попытался отпихнуть от себя слизеринца, но тот держался крепко. </p><p>Рядом кто-то громко фыркнул. Между ветвями вдруг появились две светлые ладони, одним движением раздвинувшие колючки в стороны. Гарри подавил в горле удивлённый возглас, изо всех сил стиснув в пальцах палочку.</p><p>На тёмную землю ступили стройные ноги с большими копытами. Следом показался мускулистый торс, весь разукрашенный шрамами, и спокойное лицо, без удивления взирающее на двух маленьких мальчиков.</p><p>— Марс сегодня очень яркий, — задумчиво произнёс кентавр. Малфой страдальчески простонал Гарри в самое ухо и с облегчением от него отцепился, оставаясь стоять за его спиной.</p><p>— Вы не знаете, где тут мёртвый единорог? — Гарри растерялся. Кентавр не выглядел огорчённым смертью сказочного создания, наоборот, на его тёмных губах застыла мечтательная улыбка. А ещё он был очень высоким — мальчики едва доставали макушками до его живота. На плече у него красовался лиловый след от копыта, и Гарри сразу вспомнил предупреждения Хагрида о том, что хранители тайн астрономии не любят гостей.</p><p>— Невинные гибнут первыми, — сказал кентавр таким тоном, словно доказывал что-то очевидное. Его длинные волосы растрепал порыв ветра.</p><p>— Мне нужно найти этого единорога. Вы знаете, где он?</p><p>— Целый мир перевернулся, как тут что-то найти? Мы чувствуем течение времени, и образы прошлого атакуют нас всех, сбивая с толку.</p><p>Малфой хмыкнул. Гарри отмахнулся от него и снова повернулся к кентавру. Кое-что в его словах заставило насторожиться.</p><p>— Образы прошлого? — Гарри заметил, что кентавр больше не смотрит в небо. Теперь он внимательно наблюдал за лицом Гарри, мягко улыбаясь.</p><p>— Марс очень яркий. Смотри, а вот Млечный путь. Белый, как молоко. </p><p>Гарри понял, что кентавр ничего ему не скажет. Он махнул тому рукой и двинулся дальше. Ему в спину донеслось приглушённое:</p><p>— Береги своих маленьких друзей, мальчик. Тени прошлого могут настигнуть и их.</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся, но кентавра уже не было. Только кусты дрожали, да тёмная трава была помята большими копытами. В просвете между ветвями можно было заметить крошечную точечку, отливающую красноватым. Марс ехидно ухмылялся с небосклона. </p><p>Малфой тоже смотрел вверх, рассеяно оглядывая кусочек звёздного неба, заглядывающего в лесную чащу.</p><p>— О чём это он говорил, Поттер? — спросил тот, заметив, что Гарри его разглядывает.</p><p>— Ты же слышал.</p><p>— Тени прошлого, Марс... Ты не удивился, встретив его? Почему?</p><p>— Малфой, отстань! — отмахнулся Гарри, прислушиваясь к шорохам леса. Он уловил странный свист, доносившийся откуда-то сбоку. </p><p>Среди толстых стволов замелькал просвет, а за ним — небольшая поляна, озарённая лунным сиянием. </p><p>— Поттер! — ладонь Малфоя цепко ухватила Гарри за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Гарри опешил от неожиданности, глядя на поджатые губы Малфоя и его нахмуренные брови. Он даже подумал, что Драко не выглядит привычным, перекошенным от презрения слизняком, но это наваждение длилось всего мгновение.</p><p>— Отпусти, — Гарри не был уверен, что досаждающий и пронырливый Малфой нравится ему больше, чем холодный и отчуждённый. Он отпихнул тонкую руку от себя и снова повернулся к небольшому проходу. Нельзя тащить Драко с собой, нужно оставить его здесь или отправить обратно к Хагриду.</p><p>Гарри обдумывал эту перспективу, не зная, беспокоиться ему за сохранность мальчишки или же последовать совету Рона и проучить наглеца. Но Малфой показался напуганным, неожиданно маленьким и болезненно бледным — Гарри просто не мог так подло поступить с ним. Даже несмотря на то, что сам Малфой поступил бы ещё подлей.</p><p>— Почему ты так рвёшься его найти? Ты что-то знаешь об этом, Поттер, но скрываешь, да? Ты и твои дурацкие друзья, — надменный голос, прячущий за высокомерием любопытство, развеял всё хорошее впечатление. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, приготовившись отразить очередную тираду.</p><p>Малфой вдруг замолк. Ему стала видна крошечная полянка, похожая на дыру в густой чаще. Как будто гигантский великан оставил свой исполинский отпечаток. В самом центре лежал мёртвый единорог. У него были длинные стройные ноги и серебряная грива, сверкающая в лунном свете. Рядом с ним сидела чёрная фигура, склонившаяся к белоснежной шее.</p><p>Малфой запищал, но Гарри вовремя заткнул ему рот. Прижимая ладонь к бледным, дрожащим губам мальчика, он оттащил его под тень густого куста. </p><p>— Слушай, — зашептал Гарри, всматриваясь в чёрную фигуру. Его сердце колотилось, как бешенное, а в ногах наливалась свинцовая тяжесть, — ты должен бежать. Только не кричи.</p><p>Глаза Малфоя расширились от страха, но в точёных скулах проступило что-то упрямое. Он вцепился пальцами в руку Гарри, отрывая её от своего лица.</p><p>— Кто это, Поттер? — просипел он, не владея собственным голосом. Его любопытство брало верх над ужасом. Малфой вздрогнул всем телом, когда порыв ветра зашуршал в ветвях густых кустов.</p><p>— Кое-кто очень опасный, — Гарри достал палочку и закатал рукава мантии. Он посмотрел на застывшее, словно гипсовая маска, лицо слизеринца.</p><p>— А ты? Будешь драться? — Малфой отступил на шаг, приготовившись бежать. — Хотя, какая разница. Делай, что хочешь. Придурок.</p><p>Он развернулся и нырнул в темноту между деревьями. Гарри проследил взглядом за белой макушкой.</p><p>— Вот и славно, — Гарри подавил в себе волну разочарования. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли о Малфое, и выступил вперёд, нацеливая палочку на чёрную фигуру.</p><p>— <i>Остолбеней!</i> — выкрикнул он, и из кончика палочки вырвался синий луч. </p><p>Заклятие врезалось в какую-то невидимую стену, исказилось и пролетело над самой головой Квиррелла. Тот резко поднял лицо, скрытое складками капюшона, и уставился на Гарри. Резкая, словно разряд электрического тока, боль пронзила его шрам.</p><p>Квиррелл лениво шевельнулся, по-змеиному двинувшись вперёд, и легко воспарил над землёй. Чёрный плащ развевался за его спиной подобно гигантским крыльям, а белая ладонь нырнула в бесформенный карман, выуживая оттуда волшебную палочку.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил такую же наигранную ленцу в движениях Тёмного Лорда, и в сознании вспыхнул огонёк. В следующую секунду он лежал на траве, а над его головой мерцал бледно-зелёный след.</p><p>— Убей мальчишку, — раздался голос, который Гарри помнил и не помнил одновременно. Этот голос снился ему в кошмарах: шипящий, тихий и угрожающий. Он проникал внутрь и сворачивался там ледяной гадюкой.</p><p>Гарри вскинул палочку. Он видел, как дрожит его собственная рука, слышал, как бьётся его сердце. И шумное дыхание, прорезающее ночной воздух белым паром.</p><p>Всё может закончиться сейчас.</p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — заклятие ударило в плечо Квиррелла и задело ближайшее дерево. Мужчина застонал и вцепился в раненную руку, а ствол клёна треснул.</p><p>Гарри поднялся. Нужно было действовать быстро: он ощущал незримое присутствие Волдеморта, а голова раскалывалась от горячей боли. Перед глазами плясали белые пятна.</p><p>— <i>Экспеллиармус</i>, — красный луч попал в невидимый щит, в последний момент выставленный Квирреллом. </p><p>Гарри увидел, как медленно спадает капюшон с маленькой головы Квиррелла. Тонкое белое лицо было искажено болью и яростью, на нём почти полностью стёрлись привычные мягкие черты преподавателя. Зато сущность Волдеморта стремительно набирала силу, и слезящиеся глаза Квиррелла вспыхнули пламенем.</p><p>— <i>Церго!</i> </p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра!</i></p><p>Эти заклинания прозвучали одновременно. Белая искра столкнулась с зелёной вспышкой, и по поляне пронёсся оглушительный грохот. Гарри едва мог видеть из-за пульсации в шраме, словно разъедающей его голову изнутри. Он отскочил в сторону, прячась за шершавый ствол ближайшего дерева и прижимаясь к нему спиной. Ветви несчастного куста, попавшие под осколки заклятий, дымились.</p><p>— <i>Сендориан Кендукто!</i> — это было одно из тех заклинаний, что Гарри вычитал из книг в Запретной секции. Оно должно было создать плотный вакуум вокруг противника. Гарри вцепился в шрам левой рукой, пытаясь прикосновением унять жгучую боль. Лес вокруг зашумел, словно крича на нарушителей своего вечного спокойствия.</p><p>Ужасный голос отчаянно шипел. Квиррелла окружил плотный слой серого тумана, клубы которого, словно дьявольские руки, потянулись в сторону Гарри. Из занавеса скользнула ярко-голубая молния, вонзившаяся Гарри в ногу. </p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — крикнул он, и заклятие вонзилось в чёрный кокон.</p><p>— <i>Таранталлегра</i>, — просипел высокий голос за спиной Гарри. Он даже не стал оборачиваться: бесполезное заклинание не поразило цели. Поляна была пуста, и лишь на белом боку единорога алели тёмные капли человеческой крови, да едкий дымок шёл от того места, где секунду назад стояла высокая фигура.</p><p>Гарри застонал и осел на землю. Боль в шраме медленно утихала, зато рана на ноге буквально горела. Он аккуратно отодвинул мантию и разорвал штанину: глубокий порез чуть повыше колена обильно кровоточил, пропитывая ткань тёмной жидкостью.</p><p>«Вспоминай! Какое-нибудь действенное заклятие для заживления ран!» — Гарри зажмурился, стараясь не прислушиваться к шорохам вокруг. В голове что-то громко звенело, мешая сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Поттер! Ты совсем больной! — Гарри посмотрел наверх. Малфой возвышался над ним, брезгливо оглядывая порванную штанину. В его руках была палочка, и Гарри заметил, как дрожат длинные пальцы. Волосы слизеринца, до этого гладко зачёсанные назад, растрепались, а на щеке красовался свежий порез.</p><p>— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Гарри, бормоча слабое заживляющее заклинание. Рана не затягивалась, но хоть боль притупилась.</p><p>Он поднялся, стараясь не опираться на дрожащую ногу. Малфой смотрел на него, как на ожившего мертвеца, и тут же попятился, стоило Гарри сделать шаг навстречу.</p><p>— Я думал, ты хочешь выставить меня трусливым идиотом, — нехотя признался Малфой. Видя, что опасность миновала, в его голосе снова начала появляться уверенность. Он поднял глаза к небу, глядя на кривоватый диск луны, проливающий свет на несчастную поляну.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Квиррелла он упустил, а тут ещё и этот Малфой. Но учитель вряд ли покажется в Хогвартсе с такой раной, значит, сбежит.</p><p>— Снейп меня убьёт, — вслух произнёс Гарри, обречённо опуская голову. Он не справился, не смог схватить Волдеморта. </p><p>— Правда? — Малфой подошёл ближе, морщась, словно от неприятного запаха. Гарри не мог понять, злорадствует Драко или же просто интересуется.</p><p>— А ты не мог придумать ничего лучше, чем запустить в Квиррелла заклятием безудержного танца! — сорвался на него Гарри. Он прошёл мимо слизеринца, отчаянно стараясь не хромать, и приблизился к телу единорога. Земля в нескольких местах была выжжена. Капли серебряной вязкой крови сказочного животного смешивались с кровью Квиррелла, отвратительными лужами расплываясь на рыхлом пепле.</p><p>— В Квиррелла? — Малфой едва не задохнулся своим удивлением. — Хочешь сказать, это был профессор ЗОТИ?</p><p>— Да-да-да. Это был Квиррелл, — Гарри отошёл от единорога. Он не знал, что делать дальше. Ясно одно: надо возвращаться в замок. Он что-нибудь обязательно придумает, посоветуется со Снейпом...</p><p>Гарри представил лицо профессора зелий, когда тот с мрачным сарказмом скажет: «Я так и знал, Поттер. Вы такой же бесполезный, как ваш отец». В последнюю их встречу они почти поссорились, и вряд ли такой человек, как Северус Снейп, упустит возможность ткнуть Гарри носом в его ошибки. Хотя бы в педагогических целях.</p><p>Ну уж нет. Гарри не хотел слышать подобного от Снейпа. К тому же он не сдержал своего обещания: Драко Малфой, о котором профессор так пекся, был ранен.</p><p>— Почему он нападал на нас? — Малфой покосился на тело единорога, на его шею, испачканную в серебряной крови. Он подобрал полы мантии, чтобы не запачкать её.</p><p>— На нас? — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я же сказал тебе уходить.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь делать то, что ты мне скажешь! — тут же ощетинился Малфой. Он поднял палочку повыше, освещая ближайшие деревья. — Я делаю лишь то, что сам хочу.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул и отвернулся. Он услышал чьи-то голоса, обеспокоенно кричавшие что-то. Малфой тоже услышал: он дёрнулся в сторону, тут же растеряв весь свой бахвальский вид. </p><p>«Жалкий хорёк» — Гарри не испытал былой неприязни, лишь недовольство. Кажется, раньше он тоже пытался выставить себя в глазах Малфоя героем, поэтому хвастовство слизеринца было объяснимо. Да и к тому же, это ведь был Драко Малфой.</p><p>Меж деревьями замелькали огоньки волшебных палочек. Гарри замахал, и на поляну выступили Рон с Гермионой. Волосы девочки растрепались и неряшливой копной спадали на плечи, а у рыжего вся щека была измазана чем-то серым. Они кинулись к нему с радостными улыбками, но сразу замерли, увидев мёртвое животное и Малфоя рядом. </p><p>— Гарри, ты что, ранен? — Гермиона проигнорировала слизеринца и сразу заметила тёмные подтёки на коленке Гарри. Она внимательно осмотрела порез. Несколько заклинаний не принесли никакого толку — кровь тоненькой струйкой продолжала стекать вниз, заливаясь в ботинок.</p><p>— М-м-м, а что этот тут делает? — шепнул Рон, искоса поглядывая на Малфоя. Тот демонстративно смотрел в другую сторону, не желая демонстрировать гриффиндорцу свой хрипящий голос.</p><p>— Не знаю. Он вернулся, — Гарри почувствовал жжение, когда подруга наложила бинт. Тугая повязка должна была остановить кровотечение хотя бы ненадолго. — В прошлый раз убежал.</p><p>— А где Квиррелл? — Гермиона старалась не смотреть на белоснежное тело посреди поляны. Её взгляд лишь коснулся багровых луж. — Это твоя кровь?</p><p>— Нет. Я ранил его Сектумсемпрой, но он сбежал, — Гарри поморщился. Он посмотрел в обеспокоенное лицо Гермионы и вдруг спохватился. — А где Хагрид?</p><p>Гермиона смущённо хихикнула. Она махнула рукой куда-то в чащу.</p><p>— Пришлось наложить на него заклинание Рассеяности. Он даже не заметил, что мы ушли. А вот Рон, эй, Рон...</p><p>Гарри обернулся, глядя в прямую спину друга. Рон не двинулся с места: они с Малфоем, словно две каменные статуи, стояли рядом и смотрели в глубину леса. Видеть их, не переругивающихся, почти прижимающихся друг к другу плечами, было крайне подозрительно. Драко судорожно вздохнул, а Рона вдруг пробрало крупной дрожью.</p><p>Их синхронный крик эхом прошёлся по Запретному лесу, спугивая стаи чёрных птиц, сидящих на высоких ветвях. Они кинулись назад, едва не падая на Гарри и Гермиону. </p><p>— Господи... — прошептала Гермиона. </p><p>Через поваленное дерево, словно через край бурлящего котла, переливалась чёрная, шевелящаяся масса. Она тихо шуршала и шипела, приближаясь к ребятам. Гарри почувствовал, как у него отнимается язык, а волосы на затылке встают дыбом.</p><p>— Бежим! — он схватил кого-то за руку, и они бросились в другую сторону, ломая кусты и запинаясь о злополучные корни. Позади что-то хрустело и скрипело, и клацали челюсти акромантулов. </p><p>Пауки следовали за ними, и земля содрогалась от топота их мощных ног.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Опасности в Лесу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тьма захлестнула всё вокруг подобно цунами. Гарри видел лишь очертания чёрных стволов деревьев и заклинаний, освещающих размытые силуэты друзей. В голове грохотали тысячи молотков, причиняющих ещё больше страданий его телу.</p><p>Гарри отставал. Каждый шаг отзывался болью в ноге, как будто кто-то безжалостно протыкал её раскалённым мечом. Перед глазами скакали белые пятна, мешающие смотреть, и посылать на врагов заклятия приходилось почти вслепую.</p><p>— <i>Араниа экзэми</i>, — Гарри кинул заклинание назад, и, видимо, оно поразило цель. Раздался жалобный писк и треск ломающихся кустов. Один акромантул был повержен, оставалось еще бесчисленное множество.</p><p>— <i>Депульсо</i>, — прокричала Гермиона. Первых пауков отбросило невидимой волной, а остальные просто переползли по упавшим товарищам, преследуя добычу.</p><p>«Нам не сбежать» — осознал Гарри, чувствуя, как нога отнимается. Он запнулся о корень и лишь чудом удержался от падения. Рон, которого он всё это время тащил за собой, подхватил его под руку и помог двигаться дальше.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона ещё несколько раз откидывала мохнатые строи чудовищ. — Что нам делать, Гарри?!</p><p>Гарри не знал. Откуда-то сбоку выскочил Малфой. Его рот был широко раскрыт, но мальчик не мог даже кричать — он лишь жалко хрипел, размахивая руками. Гарри сбил Петрификусом жуткого монстра, выскочившего вперёд и опасно приблизившегося к ним.</p><p>Луна вышла из-за слоя грязных облаков и осветила Лес, пробиваясь лучами сквозь густое сплетение веток. Гермиона кричала что-то Малфою, но Гарри не понимал ни слова. Рон громко пыхтел ему на ухо, всхлипывая. Это мешало сосредоточиться.</p><p>Да и как вообще можно сосредоточиться, когда за тобой несётся стая акромантулов? Гарри даже не мог представить, что их спасёт. Через несколько секунд пауки настигнут их, и тогда...</p><p>Гарри не хотел умирать так бессмысленно и глупо. Он вцепился в собственную память, вырывая из неё всё, что он знал об акромантулах.</p><p>Пауки бросаются в бегство при виде его. Считается, что Василиск — это царь змей... — слова Гермионы вспыли в сознании размытыми очертаниями.</p><p>Василиск. Он сможет остановить их, но где его взять? Гарри не знал и этого. Он разрубил Сектумсемпрой сразу двоих акромантулов, а ещё одного превратил в камень. Мимо него прошелестело заклинание, посланное Малфоем, и на секунду их глаза встретились.</p><p>Гарри вдруг осенило. Словно невидимая молния пронзила всё его тело, придавая сил.</p><p>— Малфой! — заорал он. Мальчишка был далеко впереди, но он всё же услышал. Драко обернулся, задевая плечом ствол дерева. — Малфой, какое заклинание создаёт змей?</p><p>— Что, Гарри, ты сейчас хочешь об этом поговорить? — закричал Рон ему на ухо. Гермиона, которая бежала рядом с ними, внезапно остановилась. Гарри замер, приготовившись защищать подругу, но потом заметил, что и Малфой несётся обратно.</p><p>А за его спиной, прямо по шершавым стволам деревьев, ползла новая группа пауков. Их тела дрожали и трепыхались, жвала громко стучали, отбивая угрожающую дробь. Под их мощными лапами ломались кусты и ветки, а с деревьев огромными стаями, похожими на чёрный пух в воздухе, слетали крошечные птички.</p><p>— Малфой! Быстро! Заклинание! Остальные! <i>Протего!</i> — Гарри отпустил Рона и вскинул палочку. Голубоватый щит возник перед ним, едва заметно светясь. Гермиона и Рон послушно повторили его действие, а Малфой забился между ними, тихо скуля.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — прошептал он, из-под локтя Гарри выстреливая заклинанием. Паук свалился на бок, и они услышали, как отвратительно хрустнули его сломанные ноги.</p><p>— Малфой! — Гарри обернулся. Слизеринец, казалось, собирался рухнуть в обморок и лишь чудом удерживал себя на ногах. — Ты точно знаешь!</p><p>— А... Да, а... — Малфой вцепился в мантию Рона, прикрывая глаза. — А! Да! <i>Серпенсортия!</i></p><p>Из кончика его волшебной палочки вылетел ярко-зелёный луч, едва не задевший Гермиону. Он прямо в воздухе обретал форму, сворачиваясь и превращаясь в длинную змею. Пресмыкающееся плюхнулось на землю, гневно шипя по сторонам.</p><p>— <i>Энгоргио!</i> — Гарри на секунду убрал щит, ткнув палочкой в змею. Она стала раздуваться на глазах, набухать, словно гигантский шланг. Рон сдавленно захрипел и одной рукой обхватил Малфоя, почти лишившегося чувств. Уизли и сам с трудом стоял, пауки были совсем близко: они затормозили, недоумевающе глядя своими глазами-бусинами на внезапного противника. У самого ближнего, уже приготовившегося броситься на Рона, изо рта капало что-то вязкое и дымящееся.</p><p>Гарри добился того, что змея стала толщиной с человека. Её тело походило на одну большую тугую мышцу, обтянутую сверкающей в слабом свете кожей. Гарри впился в неё взглядом и зашипел:</p><p>— <i>Нападай на пауков! Не трогай людей. Нападай на пауков!</i> — шипение, вырывающееся из его рта, приводило змею в растерянность. Она высовывала раздвоенный язык, глядя то на мохнатых тварей, карабкающихся по стволам деревьев, то на гораздо более аппетитных детей, окружённых голубоватым сиянием. Гарри повторил приказ трижды, прежде чем она повиновалась, едва не сбив его своим хвостом.</p><p>Пауки, плотным кольцом окружившие их, бросились в бегство. Они разбегались во все стороны, круша всё на своём пути. Змея пыталась их схватить, и, если это ей удавалось, то монстры тут же исчезали в её чёрной глотке.</p><p>— Гарри! Получилось! — воскликнула Гермиона. Она утёрла лицо порванным рукавом мантии и посмотрела на мальчишек. Рон и Малфой прижались друг к другу и дрожали, забыв про былые распри, а Гарри осел на землю, едва сдержав крик.</p><p>Аффект прошёл, и левая нога буквально взорвалась адской болью. Колено было чёрным от натёкшей крови, подсыхающей неровными подтёками. Повязка, которую накладывала Гермиона, давно сорвалась и сейчас валялась где-то в лесу.</p><p>— <i>Эскуро</i>, — произнёс Гарри. Кровь втянулась в волшебную палочку, оставив после себя неприятное, стягивающее чувство. Колено потемнело и опухло: видимо, кроме глубокого пореза он заработал ещё и вывих. Гермиона присела рядом, зажигая свою волшебную палочку, снова помогая Гарри  с ногой и устало осматривая Рона с Малфоем на наличие травм.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — спросила она у друга. Рон громко икнул и неуверенно кивнул, откидываясь спиной на ствол дерева. Он покосился на Малфоя, сидящего рядом, и удивлённо приподнял брови.</p><p>— Где это он так порезался? — спросил Рон осипшим голосом. Гарри увидел, что щека и шея слизеринца были в крови, которая залила даже ворот его мантии. Тёмная жидкость сочилась из тонкого пореза на щеке.</p><p>Гарри подполз ближе. Он коснулся большим пальцем холодной кожи Малфоя, пытаясь стереть багровые следы. Ничего не вышло, и он снова применил заклинание Эскуро.</p><p>— Не трогай меня, Поттер, — внезапно очнулся Малфой. Его голос был тонким, почти севшим. Он помотал головой, ощупал своё лицо и громко выдохнул. Мaльчик попытался подняться, но ноги его не держали — он рухнул на землю, отодвинувшись от Рона. </p><p>Гермиона презрительно смотрела на него, поджав губы. Гарри видел, как дрожат её руки, а пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются на волшебной палочке. Девочка почти не получила увечий: лишь пару ссадин, и несколько листочков застряли в густых волосах. Они сидели молча, переводили дух.</p><p>— Ненавижу пауков, — произнёс Рон, нарушая тишину. Его голос восстановился, но лицо по-прежнему было перекошено гримасой ужаса. Малфой успел запачкать его своей кровью, и на щеке Рона красовались несколько разводов, но никаких царапин не было.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона вдруг прижала ладони к лицу, шумно задышав, — что же нам делать?</p><p>— Нужно вернуться. Пошлём сноп искр, и за нами придут, — Гарри оглядел пугающе тихую чащу вокруг. Он понятия не имел, в какой стороне находится Хогвартс. Луна поглядывала на них, создавая обманчивые тени то тут, то там. Лёгкий туман, наплывший из чёрных недр Леса, медленно заволакивал всё вокруг. Гарри поёжился и подполз поближе к друзьям: ему показалось, что кто-то смотрит из темноты, прожигая взглядом. Оставалось надеяться, что это не Квиррелл.</p><p>— А змея? Мы что, оставим её ползать тут? — Гермиона единственная сохранила холодную голову. От Рона и Малфоя нельзя было добиться ничего, кроме испуганного постанывания.</p><p>— Нужно найти её и уничтожить, — согласился Гарри. Он тряхнул слизеринца за ногу. — Или она исчезнет сама?</p><p>Малфой покачал головой. Он обхватил себя руками и подтянул ноги к груди. Гарри только сейчас заметил, как вокруг стремительно холодает: хоть жгучие зимние морозы и отступили, никто не отменял ночной прохлады. Да и сырой туман неуютно заползал под складки мантии.</p><p>— Заклинание уничтожения змей... — Гермиона задумчиво рассматривала эмблему Слизерина на мантии мальчика. Почему-то этот знак казался ей неуместным сейчас. — Я читала что-то подобное, но я не уверена... Рон, ты не помнишь?</p><p>— Н-нет, — Рон тоже сжался в маленький комочек. Гермиона придвинулась к нему поближе, и они оба выжидательно уставились на Гарри. </p><p>— Малфой, ты помнишь это заклятие? — устало спросил гриффиндорец. Сейчас его не волновала гигантская змея, он мог ей управлять. Ему хотелось лишь вернуть друзей в Хогвартс и отправиться в больничное крыло, где ему обеспечат несколько часов полной тишины. А уже потом... Гарри предпочёл не думать о Дамблдоре и Снейпе, которые вряд ли обрадуются побегу Квиррелла.</p><p>— Ничего я не помню! — взорвался вдруг слизеринец. Он посмотрел на троих ребят, сидящих рядом, и скривился. — Чёртов Поттер! Надо было бросить тебя там!</p><p>— Ну и валил бы! Без тебя было бы лучше! — вслед за ним очнулся Рон. Мальчишки уже и забыли о том, как отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга несколько мгновений назад: стена вражды неумолимо росла с каждой секундой ругани.</p><p>Гарри не выдержал. Он поднял палочку, и с неё сорвались тысячи ярко-красных звёзд, устремившихся вверх. Треск заклинания заставил Рона и Малфоя заткнуться.</p><p>Звёзды пронзили чёрные ветви с редкой листвой и вдруг замерли, словно врезавшись в барьер. Секунду они мерцали, а потом потухли, так и не пролившись в черничное небо. Гарри повторил заклятие снова, но оно опять не дало нужного эффекта. Лес не пускал сигнальные огни дальше вершин своих сосен и клёнов.</p><p>— Может, если мы залезем на дерево... — с сомнением протянул Рон, потирая свою измазанную кровью щёку. Гермиона покачала головой: стволы были голые, и первые ветки начинались на высоте метров трёх.</p><p>— Можно поднять кого-нибудь <i>Вингардиумом</i>, — Гарри покосился на друзей. Гермиона была тоненькой, как и положено девчонкам — она вряд ли удержалась бы на шершавом суку, а сам Гарри едва мог шевелиться, потому что каждое неловкое движение посылало молнию нестерпимой боли по всему телу.</p><p>Рон, видимо, пришёл к тому же выводу. Он побледнел и вцепился пальцами в клочки травы на земле. Мальчик поднял глаза к тёмной колючей паутине веток, среди которых могло прятаться что-то похуже акромантулов. Хотя вряд ли что-то могло быть хуже гигантских плотоядных пауков.</p><p>— И это ваш план? — вдруг подал голос Малфой. Он поджал губы и поднялся на ноги. — Сидеть тут и ждать, пока за нами придут?</p><p>Драко возвышался над ними, немного качаясь из стороны в сторону. Его идеальная причёска давно уже растрепалась, а чистенькая мантия в некоторых местах была заляпана грязью. </p><p>— Сядь и успокойся, Малфой, — жёстко оборвала его Гермиона. Гарри видел, что она еле сдерживается, чтобы не наслать на гордеца какое-нибудь особенно мерзкое проклятие, — если у тебя нет своих идей.</p><p>— Почему же? — Драко хмыкнул, свысока взглянув на них. Он запустил руку под мантию и вытащил оттуда маленький кулон, изображающий сжатый кулак. Мальчик помахал им перед носом Гарри, и его глаза засверкали. — Вот.</p><p>— И что это? — скептически отозвался Рон. Он протянул руку, чтобы потрогать кулон, но тот сам собой качнулся в противоположную сторону. Уизли вдруг неверяще поддался вперёд, разглядывая кулачок.</p><p>— Это путеводитель, — Малфой довольно улыбнулся, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Рона. Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не знали, что это такое. — Что, Уизли, слюнки потекли?</p><p>— Их же так мало! Откуда ты его взял?</p><p>Гермиона нахмурилась. Ей не нравилось, что Рон знает что-то, о чём она не имеет понятия. Гарри хмыкнул: ему казалось, что крошечная ручка, мелькающая перед его лицом, покажет ему средний палец. Но чёрные пальцы не двигались.</p><p>— Мой отец, в отличие от твоего, может позволить себе покупать редкости, — осклабился Малфой. — Мне дали путеводитель, чтобы я не бродил вместе с остальными тупыми первокурсниками, ища нужный кабинет.</p><p>— И чего ты ждёшь? — Гарри попытался поймать кулончик, но тот проворно ускользнул от его пальцев. Заметив, что Драко, ухмыляясь, смотрит на него, Гарри отодвинулся. Гермиона поднялась на ноги, сжимая зубы — ей уже надоели хвастливые речи слизеринца.</p><p>В глубине Леса раздался протяжный вой. За ним следом пронёсся торопливый треск и топот. Гарри обернулся: в клубах тумана, огибающих стволы деревьев, мелькнула фигура и тут же скрылась.</p><p>— Нужно поторопиться, — сказал он. — Тут кто-то есть.</p><p>Лица друзей перекосил испуг. Рон тоже вскочил и выхватил палочку, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Вряд ли это были пауки: их приближение было бы более шумным, чем незаметное скольжение чёрного силуэта по земле.</p><p>— А, — Малфой вцепился в кожаный ремешок и поднял кулон к глазам. — Покажи мне, где Хогвартс.</p><p>Рука осветилась бледным светом и разжалась. Гарри единственный сидел на земле, но ему было хорошо видно, как зашевелились узловатые пальцы. Вдруг рука завибрировала и сжалась обратно. Малфой озадаченно на неё покосился и повторил вопрос. Результат остался тем же.</p><p>— Итак, возвращаемся к плану Гарри, — мстительно произнесла Гермиона. Она демонстративно отвернулась от слизеринца и вдруг резко присела. Гарри увидел, как блеснул в её пальцах крошечный пузырёк. — А это что?</p><p>— О, это моё, — Гарри забрал у подруги зелье. — Я не знаю, что там внутри. Мне его... Снейп дал.</p><p>— Дал? — брови Малфоя удивлённо приподнялись. — Подарил?</p><p>— Да, и что? — огрызнулся Гарри. Он рассматривал тёмную жидкость, чувствуя, как покалывают пальцы. Выпить это зелье сейчас было бы крайне глупо, поэтому он подавил в себе это странное желание. — В любом случае, мы не знаем, что там.</p><p>— Точно! — щёлкнул пальцами Рон. — Я помню его! Ты получил это зелье на Рождество.</p><p>— Рождество? — снова вклинился Малфой. — Хочешь сказать, профессор Снейп подарил Поттеру подарок на Рождество?</p><p>Его никто не слушал.</p><p>— Знаете, лезть на дерево не такая уж и хорошая идея, — Гарри с неимоверным трудом поднялся на ноги. К его штанинам присохла грязь, а новая повязка на ноге, наложенная до этого Гермионой, медленно тяжелела. — Может, я смогу аппарировать, если мы выйдем за границы Хогвартса.</p><p>«Наверное, смогу» — добавил про себя Гарри. Он был ранен, а перемещение своего тела в пространстве отнимало очень много сил. Гарри помнил, что надо делать, помнил также правило трёх «ННН» (Нацеленность, Настойчивость, Неспешность), но рисковать не хотелось. Их могло расщепить, и тогда безысходность ситуации стала бы фатальной.</p><p>Его размышления прервал настойчивый вдох. Перед ним вырос Малфой, гневно раздувающий крылья носа. Возмущение так чётко отпечаталось на его лице, что прочесть его не составило труда. Он внимательно посмотрел в лица гриффиндорцев и произнёс, чётко выговаривая каждую букву:</p><p>— Вы сейчас же мне всё расскажете.</p><p>— С чего бы? — Рон воинственно скрестил руки на груди и встал поближе к Гарри.</p><p>— Поттер, — Малфой посмотрел ему в глаза, наклоняясь ближе, — что творится с тобой? Я бы понял, что такой псих как ты мог владеть парселтангом, иметь врождённый талант ловца и применять смертельные заклятия, но уметь аппарировать в таком раннем возрасте — невозможно.</p><p>— Не лезь не в своё дело, Малфой, — Гермиона подняла палочку, нацеливая её в лицо слизеринца. — Иначе ты увидишь, что не только Гарри умеет применять опасные заклинания.</p><p>— Прекрати, Гермиона, — Гарри отвёл её руку в сторону, глядя, как расширяются глаза Драко. Он заслонил его от друзей, пытаясь утихомирить воюющие стороны. Ему показалось, что он — единственный щит, который защищает Малфоя от расправы. </p><p>— Почему ты за него заступаешься? — нахмурилась девочка. Гарри устало цокнул языком. Он и сам не знал, только понимал, что нельзя допускать накала вражды. Если Драко Малфой будет хоть чуточку менее язвителен и приставуч, то годы в Хогвартсе станут чуть легче. Да и им не стоило разделяться в такой ситуации.</p><p>«И я обещал Снейпу» — с горечью подумал Гарри.</p><p>— Отойди, Поттер, и дай мне разобраться с грязнокровкой, — Малфой отодвинул Гарри плечом. Мальчик покачнулся, и, если бы не Рон, подскочивший сбоку, то он не удержался бы на ногах.</p><p>— Мерзкий слизняк, — одной рукой Рон вцепился в плечо Гарри, а другой поднял палочку. Его добродушное лицо было непривычно серьёзным и сосредоточенным. — Сейчас я тебе покажу, как обзывать Гермиону!</p><p>Малфой уже стоял в боевой готовности: он переводил горящий взгляд с Гермионы на Рона, готовый отразить любой выпад. Но Гарри знал, что даже Рон без труда справился бы с Малфоем после их тренировок.</p><p>Тренировок! Чёрт! Гарри едва не хлопнул себя по лбу! Он же сам рассказывал друзьям, как можно передавать сообщения, если под рукой нет совы.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум</i> — из кончика волшебной палочки выскользнул голубоватый дымок, тут же принявший вид оленя. Друзья разом ахнули, разглядывая магическое создание. Голубоватый свет осветил их лица, отражаясь в распахнутых глазах. Патронус был очень красив, и Гарри почувствовал, как медленно успокаивается. — Отправляйся к Снейпу и передай: «Мы в опасности. Мы в Запретном лесу. Квиррелл сбежал».</p><p>Олень внимательно посмотрел на Гарри ярким глазом и кинулся в чащу. Он пробежал метров десять и свернул, ринувшись в другую сторону. За ним медленно волочились клочки тумана.</p><p>Гарри присмотрелся. Клубы тумана изгибались, извивались, медленно приобретая форму. За оленем уже гнался другой олень, мрачный и серый, но такой же быстрый. Когда они столкнулись, Патронус заискрился и пропал, а в воздухе застыл голос Гарри, медленно выговаривающий послание.</p><p>— Мерлин...</p><p>Туманный олень не пропал. Он стоял неподалёку, разглядывая ребят, а вокруг него медленно собирались другие силуэты. Это были животные и птицы, но среди них попадались странные существа, которых Гарри не узнавал. Никто из них не светился, наоборот, от серых фигур веяло могильным духом и кладбищенским холодом.</p><p>Рога оленя разветвились, стремительно вырастая. Они оплетали деревья, подбираясь к ребятам ближе. Но больше никто не двигался с места, лишь ветерок трепал их сумрачные тела.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Рон, не зная, пугаться ему или нет. </p><p>— Похоже на Патронусов, — тихо сказал Гарри, глядя, как туманные побеги подбираются ближе. Убежать от пауков получилось, но как убежать от воздуха? </p><p>На голове оленя росли уже не рога, а бесчисленные полчища змей. Они оплели всё вокруг, серым коконом окружая крошечную полянку. Туман был везде, он даже не приобретал форму, а просто угрожающе клубился.</p><p>— Нам говорили, что в Запретном лесу водится много опасных существ, но это... — Гермиона подняла палочку, вставая рядом с Малфоем. </p><p>— Почему они не двигаются? — Рон покосился вбок. Рядом с ними медленно брели какие-то существа, опирающиеся на тонкие руки и ноги. Они походили телами на людей, и Гарри едва не закричал, когда увидел их лица: серые, с тёмными провалами глаз, в глубине которых что-то поблёскивало. На них, казалось, были надеты гипсовые маски, лишённые всякой мимики. Существа были плотными, не похожими на призраков-Патронусов. Из приоткрытых ртов вырывалось зловонное дыхание, а под длинными пальцами рыхлилась земля.</p><p>— Гарри... — тихо пролепетала Гермиона. Гарри посмотрел на неё краем глаза, на её перекошенное страхом  лицо. Его неожиданно начало раздражать то, что друзья считают, будто он сможет решить любые проблемы: от ужаса он сам не мог сдвинуться с места.</p><p>Зато Рон смог. Мальчик вдруг глубоко вдохнул и выкрикнул:</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i></p><p>Гарри изумился: у него получилось! Перед ними выскочил небольшой терьер — слабый и прозрачный, но узнаваемый. Пёс залаял, и его громкий лай пронёсся по всему Лесу, всколыхнув стену серых теней. Существа, ползающие вокруг, утробно зарычали, а из толпы призраков отделился один — такой же терьер, только бесцветный, лишённый тёплого света, исходящего от настоящих Патронусов. Терьеры бросились друг на друга, но на этот раз Патронус Рона победил: блёклая тень зашуршала и превратилась в облачко дыма.</p><p>По краям поляны пронёсся шорох, похожий на укоризненное перешёптывание.</p><p>— Осторожно! — вскрикнул Гарри, заметив, как одно из странных существ бросается вперёд. Он остановил его взмахом палочки, но с другой стороны неслись ещё трое, гибко уворачивающиеся от заклинаний Гермионы.</p><p>— Они похожи на лукотрусов, — Гарри прикрыл собой Рона, обстреливающего заклятиями целую орду монстров, напирающих из Запретного леса. Они неожиданно ополчились на них: один высоко подпрыгнул и вцепился в Малфоя, запуская пальцы в его волосы.</p><p>Драко заорал и, забыв про палочку, попытался стащить с себя монстра. Гарри хотел сбить существо Петрификусом, но его опередила Гермиона. Человечек упал на землю, замерев в своей скрученной позе. В его длинных пальцах осталось несколько клоков белоснежных волос.</p><p>— Это и правда лукотрусы! — Гарри мельком оглядел небольшого человечка. Он совсем недавно читал про них, когда листал книгу про «Волшебных животных». Но разве это не миролюбивые и пугливые создания?</p><p>— Поттер! А! — заклинание просвистело мимо щеки Гарри, опаляя её жгучим холодом. Малфой налетел сбоку и изо всех сил толкнул Гарри.</p><p>Тот повалился на жёсткую землю, вывернув раненную ногу. Взгляд тут же поплыл от предательских слёз, хлынувших из глаз. В голове зашумела кровь, загрохотали медные молоточки. В бедро что-то впилось, Гарри с трудом достал из-под себя острый предмет.</p><p>Это оказался осколок флакона. Несколько секунд Гарри расплывающимся взглядом смотрел на него, а потом понял, что больше не слышит треска заклинаний и хруста ломающихся пальцев лукотрусов.</p><p>Он поднял голову. Рядом с ним сидел Малфой, застывший и с открытым ртом смотрящий вперёд. За ним Гермиона, опустившая палочку, и Рон, держащий за ногу окаменевшего лукотруса.</p><p>Они все смотрели куда-то. Гарри резко обернулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Зал Тысячи Дверей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять. Один раз ему уже это удалось, но теперь, сколько бы сил он не прилагал, ничего не менялось. Ни жгучая боль, не дающая потерять сознание, ни свежий запах ночного леса, ни скрипучие звуки ломающихся пальцев деревянных человечков...</p><p>Всё это придавало окружающему миру какую-то издевательски чёткую реальность. Очки немного съехали вбок, поэтому зрение болезненно расфокусировалось. Гарри поправил их, надеясь, что это гудение в голове вызвало сумасшедшую картину перед глазами.</p><p>Но видение не исчезло. Прямо в центре поляны разрасталось нечто. Казалось бы, Гарри уже не должен был ничему удивляться, но он не мог не замереть, глядя на тонкую трещинку, поднимающуюся от земли к чёрному небу. Она напоминала голубоватый иней, медленно покрывающий невидимое стекло.</p><p>Гермиона ахнула. Её голос потонул в громком треске разбивающейся реальности. Трещина скользнула вверх, и из её светящейся глубины показалось что-то, словно выдавливающее её изнутри. Воздух загустел и поплыл, словно мираж, и по поляне пронёсся тихий свист.</p><p>Фантомы вмиг рассеялись, слившись с полупрозрачными клубами тумана, а лукотрусы, взвизгнув, бросились в чащу, пропадая в темноте. Но Гарри не мог пошевелиться, он, как завороженный, смотрел на разрыв, за которым медленно появлялся чёрный силуэт.</p><p>Осколок флакона валялся на земле. Трава в том месте была сожжена и дымилась, окутывая трещинку лёгким паром. А потом что-то тонко звякнуло, как будто порвалась невидимая нитка, и на поляне появилась дверь. Самая обычная деревянная дверь, покрытая едва заметной резьбой. В нескольких местах она была выщерблена, а с массивной ручки облетела вся позолота. Таких дверей было тысячи в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Но её обычность никак не отменяла того, что она ужасно нелепо смотрелась посреди глухой чащи. Гарри покосился на друзей, опасаясь, что эта таинственная дверь — плод воображения его разбитой головы. Но друзья в упор смотрели на странное явление, а потом разом перевели взгляды на него.</p><p>— Что это было за зелье, Гарри? — Гермиона опасливо покосилась на осколочек, поблёскивающий в свете волшебных палочек. Стекло медленно плавилось, стекая на землю.</p><p>— Я... я не знаю, — Гарри покачал головой, пытаясь подняться. Это удалось с трудом: когда Малфой толкнул его, он пребольно ударился о торчащий корень спиной, не говоря уже о несчастной ноге.</p><p>— Монстры сбежали, — довольно подытожил Рон и откинул в сторону лукотруса, которого брезгливо держал в руках. Человечек с глухим стуком ударился о пень, и тонкая трещинка пробежала по его телу.</p><p>— Они испугались её, — тихо сказала Гермиона, делая крошечный шажок к двери. Гарри остановил подругу, схватив за руку. Дверь заскрипела и медленно приоткрылась, роняя на землю полоску ослепительного света.</p><p>Жгучее желание заглянуть внутрь, узнать, что скрывается в сверкающей глубине, было невыносимым. Гарри почувствовал, что уже не держит Гермиону, а сам медленно приближается, не отрывая взгляда от крошечной щели.</p><p>Эта дверь показалась ему смутно знакомой, как будто он уже стоял перед ней когда-то и также неуверенно протягивал руку вперёд. Рядом дрожала рука Гермионы — её пальцы почти коснулись старинной ручки.</p><p>Девочка вскрикнула, когда Рон налетел на неё сзади и оттащил подальше. Гарри почувствовал холодную руку на своей шее, грубовато дёрнувшую его назад.</p><p>— Вы совсем спятили? — Малфой гневно взирал на них обоих. — Глупые гриффиндорцы. Неужели дверь посреди Запретного леса не вызывает у вас чувство опасности?</p><p>— Кажется, в ней есть что-то гипнотическое, — попытался оправдаться Гарри. Гермиона неуверенно кивнула и закрыла глаза руками. Она дрожала, а её выроненная палочка одиноко лежала на земле.</p><p>— Странно, я ничего не чувствую, — Рон задумчиво почесал затылок. Он обеспокоенно покосился на Гарри. — У вас были такие лица...</p><p>— Как у полных придурков, — вставил Малфой. Он брезгливо приподнял верхнюю губу, поглядывая на полоску света на земле. — Пусть кто-нибудь из вас проверит, что там.</p><p>— Может, ты сам проверишь, а, Малфой? — тут же ощетинился Рон. Гарри отвернулся от них, не слушая перепалку, и принялся издалека рассматривать потемневшую резьбу на двери. Его всё ещё неумолимо тянуло к ней, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что ничего хорошего за этой дверью не таится.</p><p>Створка заскрипела, приоткрываясь ещё чуть-чуть. Друзья замерли, глядя, как мелькает неуловимая тень по ту сторону яркого света. Это напомнило пушистую кисточку, которой глупого котёнка выманивают из-под кровати. Гарри помотал головой. Он поднял палочку и медленно прошёл вокруг двери, неотрывно следя за мелькающей тенью.</p><p>С другой стороны двери была точно такая же створка, только запертая и без ручки. Гарри заметил, как нагревается вблизи воздух, колышется, заворачиваясь куда-то внутрь, словно пытаясь затолкнуть чужеродный объект обратно.</p><p>— Гарри, давай уйдём... — жалобно попросила Гермиона. Она подняла свою палочку и теперь неуверенно вертела её в пальцах. Рон и Малфой медленно отступали назад, оглядываясь на тёмные кусты, среди которых постоянно что-то шелестело.</p><p>Внезапно кто-то громко задышал. Так ясно и отчётливо, словно некто стоял за спиной мальчика и склонялся к его уху. Гарри резко обернулся, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Тяжёлое дыхание заполнило поляну, словно невидимый барьер. Он видел, как друзья страдальчески прижимаются друг к другу, как кусают губы и дрожат. Они тоже слышали это, они уже почти выдохлись от бесконечных напастей и едва могли стоять на ногах, не говоря уже о новой схватке. </p><p>Некто, заполняющий собой все уголки этой злополучной поляны не хуже фантомного тумана, с шумом втянул воздух. Он принюхивался к чему-то, утробно рыча и похрипывая. Мурашки ползли по телу Гарри, а нога ныла от боли.</p><p>Его вдруг осенило. Он медленно опустил взгляд, разглядывая пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. Одну он уже потерял, но не могло ли так случиться, что кто-то пустил этих тварей за ним, по запаху его крови? Квиррелл, например.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Он виноват в том, что друзья пострадали, что они в смертельной опасности и не знают, как выбраться. Вина захлестнула его, подступая склизким комом к горлу. Из-за его эгоизма, из-за его желания не чувствовать себя одиноким...</p><p>Ему захотелось закрыть друзей собой, защитить их. Не чувствовать себя так жалко и беспомощно посреди тёмного леса, и ужасной поляны, которая готовилась стать их общей могилой.</p><p>Луна укрылась одним из своих пуховых одеял окончательно: тучи натекли с горизонта, плотно закрывая всё небо. Света палочек не хватало, чтобы увидеть, что скрывается за чёрными стволами, и понять, откуда доносится этот ужасный звук. Гарри попятился к друзьям, стараясь не упускать из виду мрачные просветы между деревьями. Он готов был сражаться до конца, вытерпеть ещё одну битву, нет, ещё много битв.</p><p>Мягкая земля примялась под ногами, а палочка потеплела. </p><p>— Гарри, — враз осипшим голосом позвал Рон. Впереди, прямо в темноте, сидело yечто. Свет палочек отражался в его глазах и поблёскивал на ровном ряде острых клыков. </p><p>Гарри видел, как раздуваются крылья его большого носа и теперь уже не сомневался, что монстр пришёл за ним. По его запаху, по наводке злого волшебника.</p><p>Но это не монстр так тяжело дышал, невидимым духом скользя вокруг них. Лёгкое дуновение ветерка зашевелило складки их мантий, пробежало по листве и траве, колыхнуло остатки тумана и горячий воздух вокруг волшебной двери.</p><p>Крошечные клочки света, перья тумана и мерзкий зловонный запах словно собрались в один плотный комок, стремительно принимающий форму. Ужасное лицо, сотканное из светящегося пепла, бросилось на них. Гермиона, Рон и Малфой хором закричали. Они вцепились в свои палочки и кинулись назад, едва падая на траву. Но Гарри остался стоять, он с неимоверным ужасом смотрел в глаза-щели, приблизившиеся к его лицу. Шрам горел огнём, как и всегда, когда его главный противник оказывался близко. </p><p>Боль, страдания, горечь утраты — всё это Гарри познал из-за алчного безумия, горящего в глубине глаз Волдеморта. Он больше всего на свете боялся не суметь противостоять злому волшебнику в этот раз.</p><p>Гарри понял, что сейчас произойдёт. Почувствовал, предугадал.</p><p>— Все назад! Быстро! Дверь! — крикнул он в тот момент, когда серебряное лицо, словно маска, наложилось на морду чудовища. Чёрные глаза, такие же глубокие, как и тьма за спиной зверя, вдруг вспыхнули ярко-алым, налившись кровью.</p><p>Гермиона тихо взвизгнула, обжёгшись о ручку двери. Она первая скользнула в голубой свет, за ней Рон и Малфой, едва не застрявшие в проходе. Гарри успел швырнуть одно заклятие в монстра, когда он кинулся вперёд, но за мальчиком уже захлопнулась тяжёлая дверь, отрезав его от тёмного леса.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Яркий свет болью резанул по глазам. Контраст полутьмы чащи и невыносимой белизны зaла ослепил Гарри, и он, запнувшись обо что-то, свалился на твёрдый холодный пол. Под пальцами была гладкая поверхность без единой щербинки. <p>Гарри наощупь стал ползти вперёд, волоча за собой раненую ногу. Он слышал только шум своего дыхания и шорох своей одежды, но стоило ему замереть, как пространство вокруг погружалось в мучительную тишину.</p><p>Его глаза с трудом привыкали к свету. Всё вокруг было таким белым, словно все остальные краски разом хлынули в небытие. Ни ламп, ни свечей не наблюдалось, хотя Гарри едва не свернул шею, пытаясь оглядеть место, в котором очутился. Это был большой зал без окон, но наполненный тысячью, нет, десятками тысяч дверей. Они поднимались ровными рядками вверх, уходя куда-то под высокие своды, и терялись среди своих собратьев. Все двери были разными, словно хаотично сворованными из деревенских домов, королевских замков и секретных тайничков.</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся. Рона, Гермионы и Малфоя не было в этом зале, и он не знал, в какой из дверей они могут быть. Он даже не мог определить, из какой двери пришёл: на той, что находилась ближе всех, висел внушительный замок без замочной скважины. Гарри судорожно сглотнул.</p><p>Он поднял палочку, лежавшую рядом с его ладонью, и крепко сжал её в пальцах. Поднялся на ноги, осторожно ступая по мраморному полу, подошёл к первой попавшейся двери. Она была заперта, и даже Алохомора не помогла.</p><p>Гарри проверил все двери, которые находились в первом ряду. Большинство из них были заперты, а другие скрывали за собой сплошную стену. Гарри предположил, что он мог свалиться из дверей во втором ряду, но он бы точно запомнил падение с высоты трёх метров.</p><p>— Рон! — крикнул Гарри, надеясь, что друзья услышат его голос. — Гермиона! Малфой!</p><p>Никто не откликнулся, и его голос одиноким эхом поднялся к высоким мраморным сводам. Гарри раздражённо попытался выбить дверь Взрывным заклятием, но деревяшка хмуро его проигнорировала: на её поверхности не появилось даже трещинки. Паника захлестнула его, заставив сердце биться быстрей. Мальчик попытался успокоиться, сжав виски и сосредоточившись на шуме крови в ушах. Нужно быть хладнокровным и мыслить здраво.</p><p>Гарри сменил повязку на ноге и избавился от засохшей крови, а потом уселся в центре зала. Тут не было ни единой подсказки, ни единой наводки, как можно отсюда выбраться. Патронус, которого Гарри попытался послать Гермионе, бессмысленно скакал вокруг него, а потом рассеялся, так и не найдя получателя.</p><p>Заклинание Направления пыталось сбить Гарри с толку, уговаривая, что север находится справа и слева от него. А на Акцио не стоило даже надеяться.</p><p>Нужно было придумать что-то и как можно скорее. Но Гарри просто не знал, с какой стороны браться за поставленную задачу. Он выбрал одну из дверей, больше всего напоминающую дверь Хогвартса, и битых пятнадцать минут пытался вскрыть её различными заклинаниями.</p><p>Гарри припомнил и заклятие Чахотки, и Болтливое, даже пытался разгадать пароль. Дверь осталась безучастной.</p><p>— Да что же это? — сквозь зубы прошипел Гарри, когда снова вернулся в злополучный центр комнаты. Он чувствовал себя как никогда беспомощно, словно рыбка, заключённая в аквариум. Слепо тыкался в стены, ища выход, а кто-то, ухмыляясь, наблюдал за его тщётными попытками.</p><p>— Эй, — Гарри поднял голову, вглядываясь в далёкий потолок. Ему показалось, там что-то мелькнуло. — Эй!</p><p>Если Рон, Гермиона и Малфой сейчас в безопасности, то, может, им повезло найти более приспособленное для магии место? И они могли послать какое-нибудь послание или предупреждение в Хогвартс.</p><p>Гарри, подперев голову руками, уставился в одну точку. Его настойчиво толкали в какую-то головоломку, а он совсем не был настроен на разгадывание хитроумных замыслов. Он слишком устал и вымотался, чтобы разбираться с магическими трюками. И зачем Снейп дал ему это зелье? </p><p>Внезапно кто-то со всей дури пнул Гарри в плечо. Так сильно, что рука тут же заныла, а Гарри не сдержал крика и повалился на бок. Рядом никого не было, лишь фантастический свет, исходящий из пустоты, поблёскивал на отполированных ручках дверей.</p><p>Гарри резко поднялся, игнорируя протестующую ногу. Рядом был кто-то невидимый,и это было хоть каким-то шевелением в зале, похожем на застывшее во времени мгновение.</p><p>— <i>Гоменум ревелио</i>, — Гарри уже использовал это заклинание, но оно снова не дало результата. Мальчик выставил руки вперёд и наугад двинулся в сторону, пытаясь нащупать невидимку.</p><p>О, удача! Его пальцев коснулось что-то мягкое, но тут же пропало. Гарри стиснул зубы: он ловил воздух, мимолётные колыхания ветерка, смеющегося над ним.</p><p>— Ну, помогите же мне! — обратился он к своим неведомым созерцателям. — Я не сдамся!</p><p>Стоило словам сорваться с его губ, как что-то громко хлопнуло. Гарри взглянул наверх: одна из дверей была распахнута настежь, а по воздуху медленно планировал крошечный обрывок пергамента. Он поймал его в воздухе и поднёс к глазам:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Куда ты пойдёшь?</i>
  </p>
</div>Вот, что было там написано. Гарри повертел листочек в руках и спрятал в карман. Он снова всмотрелся в распахнутую дверь, но не смог увидеть, что скрывается за ней.<p>Беспокойство неприятно поскрёбывало изнутри. Гарри старался не паниковать, но ему почему-то стало страшно. Он напрягся, пытаясь подгадать момент, когда сможет снова поймать невидимку. Это было бессмысленно — если бы он хотя бы слышал его дыхание или шорох одежды. Гарри ходил кругами, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце, стрелял Взрывающим заклятием в пол, вымещая на него свою бессильную злобу. Гарри пытался вспомнить всё, что происходило с ним в прошлый раз, но не припомнил ситуации, похожей на эту.</p><p>Разве что Отдел Тайн в Министерстве, где хранились поражающие и ужасающие вещи. Или Выручай-Комната в Хогвартсе, скрывающая в себе неизученную, могущественную магию.</p><p>Гермиона бы что-нибудь придумала. Обязательно. Может, не сразу, но в одной из толстых и скучных книг, которые она читала вечерами, могло попасться что-нибудь насчёт таких мест.</p><p>Таких? Каких? Гарри поймал себя на том, что тихо беседует сам с собой и укоризненно поглядывает по сторонам. Он подумал о том, что неплохо бы стать анимагом, который умеет летать: фениксом, например, или драконом. Тогда он мог бы подняться и посмотреть, что находится за единственной распахнутой дверью.</p><p>Но он не мог превратиться в феникса, и подруги рядом не было. Гарри не умел и не любил разгадывать загадки, он предпочитал кидаться вперёд головой в огонь.</p><p>А сейчас надо было подумать.</p><p>Что он сказал перед тем, как дверь распахнулась? «Я не сдамся», кажется. Гарри повторил свои слова, но ничего не произошло. Он покричал ещё немного, меняя порядок, но сохраняя смысл. Созерцатели оставались лишь невидимыми существами, которых Гарри наверняка сам придумал.</p><p>Гарри снова вернулся в центр комнаты, откуда начинал каждое своё перемещение. Нога почти не болела, он лишь прихрамывал, чтобы не наступать на неё. Вечное спокойствие зала словно пыталось заживить его рану, но незатихающие метания души не хотели замирать. Гарри почесал щёку, соскабливая комочки присохшей лесной грязи.</p><p>Вдруг кто-то врезался в него. Гарри пошатнулся, но успел вцепиться в невидимку. Под пальцами была жёсткая ткань, на ощупь такая же, как и его мантия. Кто-то пытался вырваться, но Гарри держал крепко.</p><p>Мантия. Может, они всё это время вчетвером бродили по залу, но не видели друг друга? И сейчас перед Гарри...</p><p>Он ощупал тонкую руку, костлявое плечо и нашёл, наконец, короткие волосы. Рон или Малфой? Гарри едва не закричал от радости, чувствуя знакомое человеческое тепло. Невидимка тоже прикоснулся к нему: было что-то ужасное в том, что мантия Гарри сама собой приподнялась.</p><p>Вряд ли кожа Рона будет такой издевательски холодной. Гарри коснулся прямого носа и привычно сжатых губ, скользнул на гладкую щёку. На его пальцах появилась кровь, свежая и ярко-алая. На щеке Малфоя была царапина. Он поймал его!</p><p>Гарри ещё никогда так не радовался присутствию слизеринца. Тот дёрнулся и больно ткнул его в щёку. Пальцы Малфоя зашарили по его лицу и нашли очки. Умно. Гарри стойко терпел, стараясь отогнать чувство неправильности: странно было терпеть прикосновения пустоты.</p><p>— Малфой! Ты меня слышишь? — спросил он. Мальчик не ответил, он лишь мелко задрожал и вцепился в руку Гарри. </p><p>— Чёрт, — как же общаться? Гарри посмотрел на свои окровавленные пальцы, и ему в голову пришла безумная идея.</p><p>Он коснулся руки Малфоя, наощупь добрался до запястья. Гарри порезал заклинанием палец и наугад начертил на коже Малфоя послание.</p><p>
  <b>ЭТО ГП</b>
</p><p>Слизеринец перестал дрожать. Гарри почувствовал, как Малфой шевелится, ища его руку. Холодные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, и через несколько секунд Гарри увидел, как на его коже появляются кровавые буквы.</p><p>
  <b>ДМ. ЧРТВ П</b>
</p><p>Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки. Он чувствовал, как медленно отпускает его панический страх. Он был не один, это страшная пытка бездействием предназначена не только для него. Гарри был рад, что рядом с ним живой человек, что его ладонь крепко сжата в чужих цепких пальцах.</p><p>Он многое хотел спросить у Драко, но его ранка уже зажила. Да и способ этот был не самым удобным. </p><p>Драко додумался первым. Он потянул Гарри на пол, словно приглашая его присесть. Они соприкасались коленями, и это бодрило: Гарри даже представил, какое выражение лица было у Драко в этот момент.</p><p>Малфой снова сжал его руку, и поверх красных разводов появились синие. Они как раз недавно проходили трансфигурацию жидкостей, и Гарри досадно цокнул языком: он бы и сам догадался наколдовать лужу и превратить её в чернила. </p><p>
  <b>ТЫ С ГГ И РУ?</b>
</p><p>Гарри спешно наколдовал чернила прямо на полу. Обмакнув в вязкую жидкость палец, он снова нащупал руку Малфоя.</p><p>
  <b>НЕТ. ГДЕ ТЫ?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>ЗАЛ ЗРКАЛ</b>
</p><p>Гарри удивился. Значит, Малфой был не в том же самом зале. Зеркала. Почему Малфою достались зеркала, а ему двери? Что за записка? В чём смысл всего этого?</p><p>Гарри не знал ответа. Нужно было найти Рона и Гермиону, а потом попытаться выбраться отсюда. Глупые загадки лишь мешали ему. Слизеринец на мгновение отстранился, но Гарри даже не успел испугаться, как его рука снова нашарила ладонь Малфоя. Он спешно написал:</p><p>
  <b>НАЙТИ ГГ РУ</b>
  <br/>
  <b>ВВЕРХ Д</b>
</p><p>Гарри поднял голову. Нужно было добраться до открытой двери, наверняка разгадка за ней, но как подняться на тридцать метров? Без метлы, без лестницы...</p><p>И что там видел Малфой? Гарри написал на его руке, надеясь, что ещё возможно что-то прочесть:</p><p>
  <b>ЧТО ТАМ?</b>
</p><p>Ответ поступил незамедлительно. </p><p>
  <b>СМЕРТЬ.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Вопрос без ответа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>СМЕРТЬ</b>
</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах, а волосы на затылке неприятно шевелятся. Он размазал по руке ужасное слово, словно надеясь, что если он превратит его в смазанную синюю полоску, то леденящее ощущение пропадёт.</p><p>Но oнo осталось. Повисло между ними, похожее на загустевший воздух. Гарри боялся лишний раз вдохнуть, сосредоточив своё сознание на прикосновении чужой ноги к своей коленке. Жуткое напряжение электрическим разрядом пробежало по позвоночнику.</p><p>— Кто ты? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как сохнут губы. Он смотрел в пустоту, с болезненной чёткостью ощущая прикосновения чужого тела. Где Малфой? Что оно сделало с ним?</p><p>Невидимка не отвечал, хотя Гарри почему-то верил, что его слова услышаны. Он ждал, прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию, надеясь услышать хоть шорох, который выдаст его наблюдателя. Свет лился откуда-то сверху, причиняя боль уставшим глазам, но Гарри терпел.</p><p>— Хехе, — раздалось вдруг. Этот смех был отвратителен, словно скрип ржавых петель, и Гарри скривился. Мальчик отполз в сторону, скользя ладонями по холодному полу и разглядывая пустое пространство перед собой. Ему показалось, воздух там колыхнулся, словно нагретый жарким зноем, и на секунду в нём мелькнул тонко очерченный силуэт.</p><p>— Кто ты? — повторил свой вопрос Гарри. Он сжал палочку в пальцах, готовый в любой момент применить заклинание. Резко хлопнула распахнутая дверь. Она, как под безумным ветром, закачалась туда-сюда, со всей силы ударяясь о косяк.</p><p>— Хехе, — вновь засмеялся мерзкий голосок. Дверь хлопала все сильней, и Гарри с ужасом наблюдал за ней: все это казалось ему каким-то сумасшествием. Он впился ногтями себе в ладонь, чтобы хоть чуточку увериться в том, что происходящее — не страшный сон. Дверь вдруг замерла, так и оставшись соблазнительно распахнутой.</p><p>— Кто ты? — Гарри нацелил палочку в ту сторону, где, как он предполагал, находился невидимка. — <i>Остолбеней!</i></p><p>— Хехе, — забился в припадке смеха тонкий голосок. Вдруг он замер, резанув по ушам Гарри зловещим холодом. — Ну подумай. Твоя подруга уже догадалась.</p><p>— Гермиона? — Гарри дёрнулся вперёд. — Где она?</p><p>— Там, куда вы все так жаждете попасть, — голос вдруг передвинулся, оказавшись у Гарри за спиной. Он двигался бесшумно, но Гарри был даже рад осознанному противнику: он предпочитал опасность и накал в крови, нежели бесцельное блуждание по пустынному залу. Он боялся оставаться в одиночестве.</p><p>— Где Рон? И Малфой? — Гарри крутил головой, чувствуя себя забавной игрушкой в чьих-то руках. Вокруг было тихо, и он всерьёз испугался, что дух его покинул, но голос вдруг раздался снова, напугав Гарри своей близостью:</p><p>— Они так же, как и ты, блуждают в себе. Ты ведь нашёл одного.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил, на долю секунды они с Малфоем потеряли контакт. Наверно, тогда он запутался, поймал этого невидимку, а слизеринец остался блуждать в своём зале. Гарри стало жаль его на мгновение, он представил отчаянье, которое могло охватить мальчика, брошенного в таком странном месте. </p><p>— Как мне выйти отсюда? — спросил Гарри, садясь в центр комнаты. Он всё ещё сжимал палочку в руке, но невидимка больше не стремился к нему прикасаться.</p><p>— Подумай, — откликнулся голос. Он так настойчиво напоминал Гарри Пивза, что отделаться от ощущения глупого розыгрыша было невозможно. Гарри раздражённо цокнул языком: чем он занимался последний час, как не думал?</p><p>— Ты сказал, что там, — Гарри палочкой указал на распахнутую дверь, — смерть. Почему? </p><p>— Подумай, — насмешливо повторил невидимка. — Где ты? Кто ты? Куда ты пойдёшь?</p><p>Он замолк, и Гарри остался в одиночестве. Тишина давила на уши, она казалась искусственной, словно толстое одеяло, скрывающее от него реальный мир. Удушливой. Жестокой.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на распахнутую дверь. Она единственная открыта, и там, за ней, смерть. Неминуемая, чёрная, как тьма в её недоступном нутре.</p><p>
  <i>Где ты?</i>
</p><p>В зале. Много дверей, так много, что их не сосчитать. Гарри задрал голову, глядя на бесконечно высокий потолок. Он даже не видел его, всё терялось в молочном тумане. Это не коридор, это не прихожая миллиона комнат. Это — развилка тысяч дорог.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как ему на плечи опускается что-то невероятно тяжёлое. Он вздохнул и медленно закрыл глаза, отстраняя себя от белоснежного зала. Безысходность охватила его тело, горькой настойкой пробегая по венам.</p><p>Из миллиона дверей открыта только одна. Намеченный, прожитый путь, ведущий к смерти. Гарри не хотел умирать, не хотел так сильно, что его сердце сходило с ума от желания жить.</p><p>Как скоро ему придётся умереть? Навсегда потерять друзей, навеки забыть тепло солнца и уютный запах Хогвартса.</p><p>Гарри готов был вцепиться в любую надежду, в тончайшую соломинку, которая могла бы помочь ему избежать гибели. Спасти друзей, спастись самому и прожить долгую жизнь, видя их счастливые улыбки. Недосягаемая мечта.</p><p>— Но тут ведь много дверей. Много выходов... — зашептал он, стискивая виски пальцами. </p><p>— А ты хочешь выбрать иной? — невидимка оказался неожиданно близко. Гарри кивнул, запуская пальцы в свои спутанные волосы. Он почти видел, как сходит с ума, как в его голове жужжат шестерёнки мыслей, пытаясь сложить все части мозаики.</p><p>— Хочу?</p><p>Какой? Куда? Получится ли? Гарри чувствовал на себе стальные оковы, сотканные из множества важных вещей. Он был слишком юн, слишком слаб, и даже если он хотел — что он мог? Зачем он пытался? От этих мыслей хотелось плакать.</p><p>
  <i>Кто ты?</i>
</p><p>Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Мальчик, Который Выжил. Спаситель. Избранный. Самый невезучий мальчик на свете. Гарри обменял бы всё своё золото в Гринготтсе, всю свою славу, все свои знания и воспоминания, чтобы быть обычным. Таким, как Рон: жить в чудаковатой волшебной семье, зубрить уроки, волноваться об оценках. </p><p>Но дверь была только одна. Остальные заперты, и сколько бы он в них ни бился, они будут закрыты.</p><p>— Тогда иди, — сказал невидимый голос. Гарри раздражённо посмотрел в пустоту, пытаясь не сорвать на ней свою скребущую злобу.</p><p>— Покажись, — потребовал он, крепко сжимая кулаки. Ему надоело говорить с воздухом и слушать советы призрака. Ему надоело сидеть здесь и утопать в собственном бездействии и в собственной беспомощности.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри приготовился увидеть страшного духа или древнего старца, мысленно собрался. Свет на мгновение погас, превратившись в стремительную вспышку, а перед Гарри появился мальчик.</p><p>Секунду гриффиндорец всматривался в его красивое, бледное лицо, а потом так резко дёрнулся назад, что не смог сдержать равновесия, и повалился на холодный пол. Он больно ударился лопатками и чуть не вывернул раненную ногу второй раз.</p><p>— Ты?... — его голос дрогнул. Гарри рефлекторно выкинул руку с палочкой вперёд, почти касаясь кончика тонкого носа. Он помнил этого мальчика таким же, только менее совершенным, не таким... искусственным. </p><p>«Это иллюзия» — решил Гарри и медленно приподнялся, приближая своё лицо к лицу бывшего невидимки. </p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Я выгляжу как тот, кто больше всех повлиял на твою судьбу, — тонкие губы красиво изогнулись, изображая насмешку. Но серые глаза оставались холодными, как лёд, они были мёртвыми и не отражали ни эмоций, ни волшебного света, струившегося вокруг. В них не было души.</p><p>Гарри покачал головой и резко отвернулся. Он крепко сжал губы, чувствуя двоякое желание расспросить мальчика об этом месте и несколько раз приложиться головой о мраморные плиты.</p><p>Больше всех повлиял на судьбу. Что ж, это верно. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Мальчик тенью скользнул за ним, как будто его тело на секунду лишилось всех костей и мышц, превратившись в дымчатый силуэт.</p><p>— Как мне открыть другую дверь? — спросил Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. Мальчик развёл руки в стороны и легко, касаясь пола острым носком ботинка, отлетел назад. Его мантия развевалась на несуществующем ветру, и что-то пугающе леденящее проскользнуло в его лице.</p><p>Вечность. </p><p>«Это вечность» — подумал Гарри, глядя в мёртвые фантомные глаза.</p><p>— Это Выход. Вокруг. Ты настоящий, ты будущий. Твоя судьба, твоё сознание. Ты можешь открыть любую дверь, если захочешь. </p><p>— Я хочу. Но они заперты.</p><p>— Раз двери заперты, значит, ты не хочешь их открывать. Стоит чего-то захотеть — и мир подарит тебе это. Здесь тысячи путей, которые приведут тебя к разным исходам событий. Вопрос в том, куда ты пойдёшь.</p><p>Гарри зажмурился. Он вторил про себя, словно мантру: «Спасти друзей, уничтожить Волдеморта, спастись самому», но ничего не происходило. Ни одна дверь не распахнулась, и звенящая тишина уничтожила его самообладание.</p><p>Гарри почти зарычал, с ненавистью глядя на ближайшую дверь. Она словно издевалась, оставаясь такой же недоступной, как и внеземной потолок.</p><p>— Не получается, — со вздохом произнёс он, признавая своё поражение. Гарри вдруг понял, почему ему так тяжело даются диалоги с самим собой и копания в собственных мыслях. Потому что он никогда не задавался такими вопросами, даже в прошлый раз, когда дошёл почти до конца, когда почти победил или почти проиграл...</p><p>Дамблдор не говорил ему, что он <i>должен</i>. Гарри знал это, знал с самого начала. Эти обстоятельства, мир вокруг, его друзья и его враги заставили подняться и пойти, а вовсе не приказ Дамблдора. Может, то, что старый волшебник ни разу прямым взглядом не показал своего участия в передвижении фигур на шахматной доске, помогло Гарри продолжать разыгрывать его партию. </p><p>Но теперь... Теперь его толкают вперёд воспоминания и знания. Они собраны в пучок, запутанный, шевелящийся, словно клубок змей.</p><p>Змеи. А вдруг они ложны, его драгоценные воспоминания? Вдруг Дамблдор лишь управляет им, вдруг ведёт его на невидимом поводке, дающем обманное чувство свободы? Или вдруг все это — обман Волдеморта? Или видение перед смертью?</p><p>БАЦ! БАЦ!</p><p>Двери распахивались, громко стукаясь о стену. Они были высоко, так высоко, что Гарри едва мог их разглядеть. Почему высоко? Потому что это все было недосягаемо, потому что он верил своим воспоминаниям, потому что он полагался на Альбуса Дамблдора.</p><p>Гарри схватился за голову. Его словно распирал огромный шар, растущий с каждой секундой. Ужас! Ужас! Гарри закричал.</p><p>— Ты думаешь о том, чего не можешь достигнуть! Думай о том, что в твоих руках, что ты держишь! Не думай о великом будущем, думай о той секунде, что ты живёшь, — шептал ему на ухо обманчиво-ласковый голос. Гарри застонал и упал на плиты, желая провалиться сквозь них.</p><p>— Как я могу? Я даже не знаю, что там... — пролепетал он, краем глаза глядя на насмешливую запертую дверь. Глаза слезились, горели от болезненного сияния.</p><p>— Я покажу. Для тебя. Покажу, — мальчишка-призрак кровожадно ухмыльнулся. Гарри почувствовал, как плавится мрамор под его телом, как он обволакивает, густой тяжестью обнимая его.</p><p>«Он замурует меня тут!» — пронеслась паническая мысль. Гарри поднял безумный взгляд на мальчика, но того уже поглотила тьма. Однако эта жуткая, удушающая темнота отступила через секунду, и Гарри обнаружил себя на чёрной, обгоревшей горе.</p><p>Зал больше не был белым. Он был залит кровью, морем крови, и наполнен сгоревшими останками. Гарри хотел закричать, но его горло перехватил спазм ужаса, заставляющий тело замереть.</p><p>Трупы. Трупы! Везде, куда только скользнёт взгляд. Около каждой двери они ждали его, смотря в его сторону потухшими взорами. </p><p>Рон. Гермиона. Сириус. Снейп. Римус. Дамблдор. Даже Малфой, изломанной куклой лежавший у его ног. Слёзы покатились по лицу Гарри, и он не мог их остановить.</p><p>— Смотри, — шептал ему на ухо невидимка, — ты выжил. Но какой ценой? Куда ты пойдёшь? К ним? Или за них? Куда ты пойдёшь, Герой?</p><p>Под ногами Гарри ломались сгоревшие крестражи. Тело Волдеморта лежало около одной из дверей. Но рядом лежал он, сам Гарри, бледный и израненный.</p><p>— Прекрати, — взмолился Гарри. Он до крови прокусил губу, чтобы только не потерять самообладание, не броситься туда, к друзьям, чтобы сжать их в объятиях.</p><p>— Ты всё равно найдёшь смерть. Она стоит у тебя за спиной, и ты лишь должен избежать ее когтей. Давай, давай. Иди.</p><p>— Я хочу их спасти, — произнёс Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от стеклянных глаз Рона. Его рыжие волосы слиплись от натёкшей крови, став багровыми. Свет, раньше белоснежным облаком накрывавший всё, вдруг потемнел, словно чернила, покатившись по мраморным стенам. Двери хлопали, отбивая ужасающую дробь. Они походили на крылья стервятников, в ночи несущих свою добычу в логово мерзких тварей.</p><p>— <i>Куда ты пойдёшь</i>, Гарри? Кого спасёшь? </p><p>Гарри обернулся. Он сжал в пальцах записку, жёгшую ему ладонь, и смело посмотрел в красивое лицо мальчишки. Змей! Он судорожно вздохнул, глотая спёртый воздух, и сказал...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рывок, словно кто-то крючком подцепил его внутренности, вырвал Гарри наружу. В нос ударил запах леса, густой, терпкий и приятный. Живой. Гарри с упоением вдохнул его, наслаждаясь колючками на земле, впившимися в ладонь. Было больно, но это была приятная боль: она показывала, что Гарри вырвался, что он вернулся.<p>Рядом тяжело дышала Гермиона. Её грудь высоко вздымалась, а в глазах плескался ужас. Они вернулись в лес одновременно, значит, всё их страдание и рассуждение над головоломкой собственных мыслей заняло всего лишь секунду.</p><p>Рядом, где-то в канаве, в два голоса ругались Рон и Малфой. Они громко шипели то друг на друга, то на грязь и слякоть, забравшуюся им в ботинки. Когда они вылезли, оказалось, что те угодили в гнездо флоббер-червей. Маленькие грязные комочки слизи облепили их с ног до головы, а в светлых волосах Малфоя застряла лесная почва, осыпающаяся с корней деревьев, по которым мальчишки взбирались.</p><p>Руки Малфоя покрывала засохшая кровь, и Гарри с облегчением увидел неровные буквы, выведенные на тонких запястьях. Слизеринец смотрел на него, а потом вдруг рухнул на землю, тихо всхлипнув. Рон опустился рядом, и они шумно задышали, ладонями вытирая пот с лица.</p><p>— Вы видели? — спросил Рон. Его голос стал таким писклявым, что Гарри чуточку улыбнулся — на большее просто не хватило сил. — Там такое...</p><p>Малфой застонал. Он ткнулся лбом в согнутую руку, а другой бросил в Гарри смятый пергамент.</p><p>— Дурацкий Поттер... — устало пролепетал он. Гарри подобрал записку, зажёг волшебную палочку и в её свете прочитал:</p><p>
  <i>Кем ты станешь?</i>
</p><p>— Значит, вы тоже получили? — не унимался Рон. Он протянул Гарри свою записку. — Там был ты, Гарри! Представляешь? Только ты был... странным.</p><p>— Это был не я, — ответил Гарри, едва ворочая языком. На записке Рона значилось «<i>Чего ты достигнешь?</i>», а на записке Гермионы (девочка молча её протянула) «<i>Кому ты веришь?</i>». — Это был... хранитель того места, наверное? Он принял облик человека, который больше всего повлиял на нашу судьбу.</p><p>— О, — Рон смутился и замолк. Он не стал развивать свою мысль — им всем было, что скрывать и о чём подумать наедине с самим собой. Гарри хотел узнать, что за зал был у Рона и Гермионы, но отложил это на потом.</p><p>Он обо всём подумает. Он найдёт подоплёку этих мистических событий позже. Завтра. </p><p>Гарри уверенно послал в небо сноп красных искр. Он знал, чувствовал, что они вернулись туда, куда надо. Возможно, хвалёное шестое чувство шепнуло ему на ушко об этом.</p><p>Через пять минут между деревьями замелькали волшебные палочки. Рыдающий Хагрид, обеспокоенный Дамблдор, гневная МакГонагалл и молчаливый Снейп вскоре появились рядом с ними.</p><p>Их ни о чём не спросили, также отложив расспросы, подняли и отвели в замок. Путь до Хогвартса Гарри не запомнил. Уже лёжа в больничном крыле, с перебинтованной ногой и гудящей головой, он подумал, что он всё-таки немножко везунчик.</p><p>— Ну и отработка, — глубокомысленно и очень устало пробормотал Рон с соседней койки. Малфой, лежавший с другой стороны, что-то невнятно промычал, словно пытаясь вновь нахамить, а Гермиона и вовсе не ответила — она уже давно спала.</p><p>«<i>Куда ты пойдёшь, Гарри?</i>» — прошелестел в его голове змеиный голос Волдеморта. </p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза. Завтра будет тяжёлый день. Такой тяжёлый, что лучше вовсе не просыпаться. С этими мыслями он провалился в сон без сновидений.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Шаг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё вокруг было таким белым, таким наивно чистым, что Гарри мысленно умилился, чуть приоткрыв глаза. Ему в нос ударил горький запах настойки, а в поле зрения попали яркий гриффиндорский шарфик и светлая макушка, покоящаяся на соседней кoйкe.</p><p>Гарри застонал и медленно приподнялся над пocтелью, нашаривая на столике очки. Надев их, он огляделся, чувствуя, как побаливают глаза. Рядом спал Рон, громко посапывая, подложив ладонь под щёку. Свет из больших окон заливал больничное крыло, играя  бликами на лицах пациентов. Кровать Гермионы была пуста.</p><p>Идиллическая тишина ничуть не напоминала ту тишину, что захватила Гарри в страшном зале. Хотя это, наверно, из-за того, что к солидарному молчанию спящих примешивался лёгкий звон замка и далёкие, задорные голоса учеников. Гарри улыбнулся: он бы хотел, чтобы этот светлый момент длился вечно.</p><p>Но это было невозможно. Гарри обернулся и тут же наткнулся на красное пятно, принятое им за гриффиндорский шарфик. Но откуда взяться их шaрфy на кровати Дрaкo Малфоя?</p><p>Кровь стекала по щеке слизеринца из злополучного пореза, заливая его шею и светлые пряди, покоящиеся на пoдушкe. Гарри икнул и моментально соскочил с кровати, запутавшись в одеяле. Он подбежал к Малфою, с ужасом глядя в его бледное, почти меловое лицо и чёрные тени, залёгшие под глазами.</p><p>— Рон! — крикнул он, стягивая со слизеринца одеяло. Друг проснулся, лениво что-то пробормотал и махнул рукой. Гарри закричал снова, чувствуя, как холод поднимается в его животе. — Рон!</p><p>— Ну чего ты орёшь, Гарри? — сонно спросил мальчик, приподнимая голову над подушкой. Он тут же моментально проснулся, увидев выражение лица Гарри, и чуть не свалился с кровати, пытаясь поскорей оказаться рядом.</p><p>— Рон, быстрее, помоги мне, — Гарри со всей силы дёрнул полы пижамы Малфоя. Пуговицы полетели во все стороны, а Рон тихо крякнул. Кровь запеклась на шее Малфоя, тонкие струйки стекали на острые ключицы.</p><p>— Мерлин... Его порез не зажил, — Рон опасливо отошёл в сторону. — Он мёртв?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри аккуратно коснулся шеи Малфоя, чувствуя, как слабо бьётся жизнь под его пальцами. — Рон, позови Помфри. И Снейпа. Он знает, что делать.</p><p>— А, — друг сделал шаг назад, а потом вдруг замер. Его губы скривились. — Гарри, может быть... ну... ты говорил...</p><p>— Что? — Гарри посмотрел на друга, отходя подальше от окровавленного тела. На его пальцах остались красные следы, которые почему-то вызвали прилив тошноты.</p><p>— Ты говорил, что это из-за Малфоя слуги Сам-Знаешь-Кого пробрались в замок, а Дамблдор погиб, — Рон стиснул кулаки. Солнце заиграло в его спутанных пocле сна волосах, и Гарри почему-то увидел в нём отчаянную решимость. — Может, будет лучше, если он... ну... немножко умрёт?</p><p>Гарри опешил. Он перевёл взгляд на беспомощного Малфоя, погибающего от потери крови. Он не испытывал к нему симпатии, но он помнил... благодарность? Может, в его видении Драко совершал ужасные вещи, но сейчас он был просто раненным ребенком. Раненным из-за того, что он пришел Гарри на помощь.</p><p>— Он не убил Дамблдора и не выдал нас в Малфой-Мэноре. Драко не заслуживает такой смерти, — твердо сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Рон заметно порозовел. Гарри подумал, что друг сам до ужаса боялся равнодушно оставить Малфоя умирать, но не мог не думать об этом. Он кинулся к дверям прямо в своей смешной пижаме, но бежать никуда не пришлось.</p><p>Гарри с облегчением увидел хмурого Снейпа, презрительно оглядывающего врезавшегося в него Рона. Его тяжёлый взгляд скользнул по дурацкой пижаме, следу на щеке и копне спутанных волос, похожих на взрыв.</p><p>— Для больного вы бегаете слишком быстро, мистер Уизли, — Снейп поджал губы и обошёл гриффиндорца, приближаясь к Гарри. Кажется, он хотел его отчитать, потому что крылья длинного носа гневно раздувались, и брови были сведены на переносице, но он остановился в шаге от мальчика. Профессор сразу заметил кровь на груди Малфоя, и его глаза чуточку расширились.</p><p>«От страха» — понял Гарри и послушно отошёл в сторону. Он стоял и смотрел, как профессор зелий, чертыхаясь, бормочет заклинания. Рон шепнул, что позовёт мадам Помфри, и спешно ретировался, боясь находиться в такой пугающе напряжённой атмосфере.</p><p>Стоило его голым пяткам сверкнуть в дверях, как Снейп гневно обернулся.</p><p>— Что за заклятие, Поттер? — жёстко выговаривая каждую букву, спросил профессор. — Разве вы не обещали уберечь Драко Малфоя?</p><p>— Я... — Гарри запнулся. Он почувствовал вину, но тут же молча себя укорил. Он не мог ничего сделать. Малфой сам вернулся, а потом на них напали пауки. — Он сам пришёл. Не знаю, в прошлый раз он убежал. Что-то не так, профессор. Со временем. Вещи меняются!</p><p>— А заклятие? Откуда этот порез? — Снейп провёл палочкой по щеке Малфоя, покрывая длинную царапину едва заметной белой сетью, вмиг впитавшейся в кожу.</p><p>— Он уже пришёл с ним. Может быть, его накрыло осколком заклинания, — Гарри аккуратно присел на край своей постели, неотрывно глядя в бледное лицо Малфоя. — Да, точно. Мы с Квирреллом произнесли заклинания одновременно, возможно, его зацепило.</p><p>— Мы поговорим о Квиррелле позже, Поттер. Что вы использовали?</p><p>— <i>Церго</i>. А Квиррелл... <i>Аваду Кедавру</i>, — Гарри потупил взгляд, не выдерживая взора профессора. Снейп что-то зашипел себе под нос и принялся колдовать.</p><p>Гарри молчал, разглядывая солнечных зайчиков на полу. Сегодня ему предстоит разговор с Дамблдором, ещё нужно спросить Снейпа о зелье, поговорить с Роном и Гермионой...</p><p>Гарри почти пожалел, что вылез из кровати, а не прикидывался весь день спящим. Хотя, судя по тому, с каким настроем Снейп пришёл в больничное крыло, Гарри бы грубо сбросили с постели и утащили в кабинет. </p><p>Прибежал Рон, а за ним мадам Помфри. Целительница охнула, но профессор зелий резко оборвал её причитания.</p><p>— Я сделаю всё сам, — никто не рискнул ему противоречить. Гарри и Рон переоделись в мантии, уже собираясь сбежать от гнева профессора, но Помфри заставила их остаться и выпить по целому стакану Укрепляющего зелья.</p><p>Оно было отвратительным на вкус. Гарри едва не вывернуло. А Рон сжульничал, вылив половину в вазочку с цвeтaми. </p><p>— Поттер, останьтесь. Уизли, возвращайтесь в башню Гриффиндора, — Снейп даже не обернулся, но что-то ледяное в его голосе заставило Гарри примёрзнуть к полу, а Рону скорчить страдательную мину, сочувственно посмотреть на Гарри и покинуть больничное крыло. </p><p>«Зато нога больше не болит» — подумал Гарри, возвращаясь на свою койку. Снейп почти закончил: щёки Малфоя порозовели, а порез перестал кровоточить. Гарри смотрел на его тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, думая о том, как легко можно убить одного из них. Крошечного пореза достаточно.</p><p>— Почему рана не зажила? — спросил Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить тянущееся молчание. Снейп поднялся, держа спину неестественно прямо, и в его руках мелькнул крошечный пузырёк.</p><p>— Убивающее заклятие соединилось с заклятием Ломаной Кости, и их осколок задел Драко Малфоя. Шрам от этого пореза никогда не исчезнет, как и, — Снейп сделал шаг вперёд и его палец прижался ко лбу Гарри, — этот шрам.</p><p>— Ему будет чем гордиться, — выплюнул Гарри и отвёл взгляд от бледной кожи Малфоя. — Но теперь я хочу кое-что у вас спросить. Что за зелье вы мне дали?</p><p>— О, Поттер, это чудесное зелье. Сложнейшее зелье. Некоторые называют его Зельем Выхода, — Снейп и правда любил свои снадобья. В его голосе слышались проблески восхищения и нежности. — Если выпить его, то можно найти выход из самой безысходной ситуации. </p><p>— Так его надо пить, — скептически потянул Гарри. Он залез на свою койку и мотал ногами, прислушиваясь к шуму замка. Ученики копошились в нём, словно полчища муравьёв, шумели, создавая уютный беспорядок в сказочной громаде. Как же Гарри нравился этот родной звук Хогвартса, от которого сердце согревалось щемящей нежностью.</p><p>— А что сделали вы? — спросил Снейп. Он скрестил руки на груди, взирая на Гарри сверху вниз. В его лице было что-то, чего Гарри никак не мог прочесть.</p><p>— Разбил, — ответил он, ухмыльнувшись. — И в лесу появилась дверь. Нам пришлось зайти в неё. За ней оказался... зал, но для всех он был разным.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете?</p><p>— Думаю, мы ходили там вместе, но не видели друг друга. Я наткнулся на Малфоя, и он писал у меня на руке. Там был... дух. Он, наверно, хранитель этого места. Правда?</p><p>— Думаю, вы правы, Поттер, — Снейп отошёл к окну, тяжёлым взором глядя на тёплый пейзаж. Гарри тоже посмотрел, но ему был виден лишь кусочек лазурного неба. Погода улучшилась, значит, скоро назначат квиддичный матч. Гарри вдруг до ужаса захотелось летать, подниматься всё выше и выше, чувствуя сопротивление воздуха. Он перевёл взгляд на профессора, разглядывая его напряжённую спину и полы чёрной мантии. Один рукав был закатан, а второй — привычно опущен.</p><p>Метка — вспомнил Гарри. Ему захотелось посмотреть на неё, но в то же время мысль о чёрном черепе со змеёй во рту вызывала в нём тошноту.</p><p>— Это одно из самых таинственных зелий. Сварить его очень непросто, и по сути оно немного напоминает Феликс Фелицис. Считается, что оно сталкивает нас с теми, кто повлиял на нас больше всего.</p><p>— И кого бы увидели вы? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание. Он не был уверен, что ему нравится погружаться в характер профессора, узнавать его тайны, но это, несомненно, завораживало. Гарри помнил и другого Снейпа, который никогда не стоял бы у окна в больничном крыле и не разговаривал бы с ним, который каждым словом и действием показывал свою ненависть и презрение.  </p><p>Можно ли любить и ненавидеть одновременно? Гарри смутился и отвернулся, принявшись с удвоенным рвением разглядывать забытую кем-то книгу на столике. На обложке было написано: «Хогвартс. Вековые тайны».</p><p>— Я думаю, вы знаете, Поттер, — тихо сказал Снейп. Гарри видел, как профессор невзначай коснулся своего спущенного рукава. — Он посетил вас, правда?</p><p>— Не совсем он. Том Реддл, — Гарри поёжился. Он вспомнил красивое лицо совсем юного мальчика, глаза которого становились почти чёрными от следа вечности, затерявшейся в ней. Чтобы нарушить тягостную паузу, Гарри спросил: — Квиррелла нашли? </p><p>Малфой вдруг застонал, дёрнулся под одеялом и снова затих. Гарри обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, но тот больше не двигался.</p><p>— Вашими стараниями, Поттер, мы потеряли его. Зато нашли мёртвых акромантулов.</p><p>— Хагрид, наверно, обрыдался, — Гарри пожалел бы друга, но он никак не мог соболезновать смертям плотоядных пауков, пытавшихся сожрать его друзей.</p><p>— Тут вы правы, — Снейп усмехнулся, но тут же одёрнул себя. Его лицо ожесточилось, а желтоватая кожа туго обтянула напрягшиеся скулы. — Хватит. Сегодня, после ужина, вы должны прийти в кабинет дирeктoрa.</p><p>Снейп спешно покинул больничное крыло, так и не попрощавшись ни с Гарри, ни со своим драгоценным Малфоем. Гарри почувствовал крошечное торжество и крошечную злость. Он хотел спросить у профессора про Лили, но вдруг понял, что сейчас не хочет знать ответ.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул и покинул больничное крыло вслед за профессором зелий.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Помните, я вам однажды сказал, чтобы мы забыли о спокойной жизни? — спросил Рон, гипнотизируя взглядом сосиску. Гарри нашёл друзей в Большом зале. Гермиона сказала, что решила не пропускать уроки, поэтому встала пораньше. А Рон самозабвенно прогулял всё, отсиживаясь в гостиной Гриффиндора. Он застал их, когда подруга отчитывала Уизли за отсутствие ответственности, и тем самым спас его от праведного гнева.<p>— Помню, — Гарри кровожадно разорвал на две части куриную котлету. Он мельком оглядел стол преподавателей, но там не было ни Дамблдора, ни Снейпа, ни профессора МакГонагалл, ни Хагрида. Наверно, они прочёсывали Запретный лес сейчас.</p><p>— Хочу внести правки, — Рон откусил половинку сосиски и продолжил с набитым ртом. — Судя по всему, мы вообще никогда не узнаем о спокойной жизни. </p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил. Он мечтал о спокойной жизни каждую минуту, но его мечты постоянно рушились, подвластные жестоким рукам Тёмного Лорда.</p><p>Они вернулись в башню и до самого ужина пытались расслабиться. Гермиона читала, Гарри наскоро написал эссе и принялся разыгрывать с Роном шахматную партию. Они не говорили о случившемся, но оно все равно висело в воздухе. Наконец, Гарри не выдержал и прямо спросил у друзей:</p><p>— Что за залы были у вас? — он понизил голос, чтобы Дин и Симус, сидевшие рядом, не услышали. У Дина в руках был пушистый розовый шар, из которого он сосредоточенно выдёргивал перья.</p><p>Гермиона опустила вмиг погрустневший взгляд. </p><p>— Это была библиотека. Огромная, — голос подруги дрогнул, словно мечась между восхищением и испугом. — Только книги были пустые. Я долго бродила там, пока не нашла записку. А потом пришёл... Дамблдор.</p><p>— Он повлиял на твою судьбу? — подивился Гарри. Он вдруг понял, какой бестактный вопрос задал, но вернуть свои слова обратно он не мог. Гермиона горько на него посмотрела:</p><p>— Я же из семьи маглов. Иногда я думаю о том, как бы жила, если бы не попала в Хогвартс. Я помню, как радовалась, когда получила письмо от Дамблдора! Мои родители не поверили, но, когда к нам пришли из Министерства... Вы знаете, что Дамблдор лично пишет письма в семьи маглорождённых? — Гермиона закрыла лицо руками. Книга соскользнула с её колен и с громким стуком упала на пол. Гарри чувствовал себя хуже некуда, он неловко обнял подругу за плечи, поглаживая по спине. Рон смотрел на них круглыми глазами, а потом участливо похлопал Гермиону по коленке.</p><p>— Я понимаю, прости. Я же тоже жил с маглами, — Гарри улыбнулся. Гермиона кивнула, и её волосы приятно защекотали щёку Гарри. Мальчик внезапно вспомнил о Джинни, с которой они так же сидели на берегу озера. Сейчас было не время думать о девушке, но Гарри не мог не позволить себе секунду воспоминаний.</p><p>— А ты, Рон? — спросила Гермиона. — Что было у тебя?</p><p>— Зал Наград, как у нас в замке, — Рон вдруг помрачнел, и его взгляд метнулся к камину. — Только все кубки были за стеклом.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Он припомнил их записки, хранящиеся у него в тайничке.</p><p><i>Чего ты достигнешь?</i> Теперь ясно, почему Рон бродил по залу с кубками. Ведь он сам ему когда-то говорил, что жить с пятью старшими братьями очень тяжело. Все Уизли добились определённых успехов, и родители ждали того же от младшего сына, не замечавшего в себе никаких особых талантов. А на четвёртом курсе Рон не смог удержать свою зависть и отвернулся от него. Гарри болезненно переживал даже воспоминания об этом, но он мог понять друга: четыре года Рон оставался в его тени. Но Гарри казалось, что Рон добился чего-то более важного, чем значок старосты, хорошие отметки или всеобщее одобрение. Он добился смелости и верности, и, пока Перси Уизли зубрил уроки, а Фред и Джордж придумывали новые конфеты, Рон бок о бок с Гермионой и Гарри сражался с самым могущественным из Тёмных волшебников.</p><p>А Малфой?</p><p><i>Кем ты станешь?</i> Драко в своём зеркальном зале казался ему чертовски одиноким. Гарри никогда не думал об этом, но сейчас ему почему-то пришла в голову мысль, что Малфой мог с самого начала... пытаться? Ведь он смог помочь им, Гарри отчётливо помнил его вытянутое лицо, снедаемое внутренним противоречием. Малфой не выдал его, даже когда Беллатриса стояла за спиной, и одно его слово могло окончить вoйну в пользу Волдеморта. Может быть, Малфой хотел стать другим, а Гарри просто не заметил?</p><p><i>Кому ты веришь?</i> Гарри не очень понимал, как это относится к Гермионе. Он собирался поразмыслить об этом, но в этот момент в окно кто-то поскрёбся.</p><p>Лаванда, сидящая вместе с Парвати, удивлённо приоткрыла раму, и в комнату залетел феникс. Он был большим, и его крылья смели на пол листочки и перья, лежавшие на столе. Бросив Гарри конверт, он дружелюбно вскрикнул и скрылся в вечерних сумерках.</p><p>— Ого, — выдавил из себя Симус. Он заворожено смотрел вслед удаляющемуся огненному пятну. — Ого.</p><p>— От кого это, Гарри? — любопытно спросил Невилл. Его бабушка тоже иногда использовала нестандартных птиц: однажды миссис Долгопупс прислала Невиллу Кричалку вместе с облезшим грифом. Птица начала таскать еду со стола, и её пришлось прогонять заклятиями.</p><p>— От Дамблдора, — Гарри повернулся к друзьям. — Он просит меня прийти.</p><p>— Тогда иди, — Рон обеспокоенно завертел головой. — Думаю, он отпустит тебя на ужин, но, если что, я принесу тебе парочку бутербродов.</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри, поднимаясь с дивана. Дамблдор просил его принести мантию-невидимку.</p><p>Гарри шёл по Хогвартсу и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что нечто грядет. Предчувствие занимало все его мысли. Некоторые ученики здоровались с Гарри, а на привычные шепотки он не обращал внимания. Около больничного крыла он встретил Крэбба и Гойла. Слизеринцы ничего не сказали, молча прошли мимо: без своего предводителя они были не такими бесстрашными.</p><p>Пароль к кабинету Дамблдора был написан в уголочке письма.</p><p>— «Желейные пчёлки», — сказал он, и горгульи отскочили в сторону. Гарри поднялся по лестнице и осторожно заглянул в кабинет. Громкий голос заставил его вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Заходи, Гарри, — Дамблдор лучисто улыбнулся. Он сидел за своим столом, соединив кончики пальцев, а перед ним лежал меч Гриффиндора. Гарри залюбовался гоблинской работой, а его сердце затрепетало. Блеск стали казался холодным и смертельным.</p><p>Рядом с мечом лежала диадема и кольцо Мраксов. Артефакты не двигались, но Гарри казалось, что он ощущает их напряжение. Диадема была тусклой, а в кольце поблескивал Воскрешающий камень.</p><p>— Профессор...</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты сомневаешься во мне, Гарри, — в голосе директора слышалась неприкрытая грусть. Морщины стали чётче на его старом лице, а усталость проступила в движениях губ и поникших плечах. — Я и сам сомневаюсь в себе теперь.</p><p>— Дары Смерти... — Гарри не мог отвести от крестражей взгляда. Его завораживали эти предметы, они звали его к себе. Но он смог побороть соблазн. Он достал из кармана мантию-невидимку и положил на стол. Дамблдор аккуратно опустил свою палочку рядом с камнем и мантией, и они вдвоём уставились на них.</p><p>Мантия. Камень. Палочка. То, что Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт Гриндевальд так рьяно разыскивали в своей молодости. То, что, по старинным преданиям, создала сама Смерть.</p><p>— Это они, Гарри, — Дамблдор опустил лицо. </p><p>— Профессор, уничтожим крестражи, — Гарри потянулся к мечу, и директор не остановил его. Рукоять приятно легла в ладонь, чувствуя дух гриффиндорца. Крестражи словно испугались: кольцо и диадема потемнели, а свечи затрепетали, подвластные могущественной магии.</p><p>Дамблдор поднял голову и кивнул. </p><p>— Мой стол не треснет, Гарри, — Дамблдор чуть отодвинулся, давая ему пространство. Крестражи вздрогнули, словно живые, и кольцо попыталось катиться.</p><p>— Хорошо, — меч был тяжёлым, но Гарри легко поднял его. Кольцо двинулось ещё чуть-чуть, и в следующую секунду по камню прошла трещина от прицельного удара. В воздухе запахло чем-то гнилым, а над перстнем поднялся чёрный дымок. Он кружился и кружился, превращаясь в ненавистное змеиное лицо. Осколок души закричал пронзительным криком, но один взмах палочки Дамблдора заставил его развеяться.</p><p>— Дальше, Гарри. Диадема.</p><p>Ему не надо было повторять. Он чувствовал торжество, радость от того, что одна часть души Тёмного Лорда сгинула. Он бы почувствовал удовольствие, если бы эта душа обрела плоть, и ему бы пришлось протыкать её мечом.</p><p>От диадемы полетели искры. Она развалилась на части, и концы кусочков обуглились. Крик повторился, но в этот раз он звенел в стёклах, серебряных вещицах, трепал страницы книг и пергаменты. Дамблдор оборвал и его.</p><p>— Вот, Гарри. Осталось совсем немного, — он вымучено улыбнулся. Гарри вдруг заметил, что Дамблдор держится за бок, и его лицо сводит судорога боли.</p><p>— Вы ранены, сэр?</p><p>— Немного. Один старый друг был не очень приветлив, — Дамблдор закинул свою длинную бороду на плечо и сверкнул глазами. — Надеюсь, у тебя никогда не будет таких друзей. </p><p>— О, — Гарри сделал вид, что понял смысл сказанного. Он присел в кресло и прислонил меч к ножке стола. Ему на плечо тут же опустился Фоукс и дружелюбно потёрся клювом об ухо. — Вы не хотите спросить меня о Квиррелле?</p><p>— Я спрошу тебя о нём завтра, — они замолчали, каждый думая о своём.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, — сказал вдруг Дамблдор. Он лукаво улыбнулся, а его глаза за стёклами очков зажглись ребяческим блеском, — мне жаль, что профессор Снейп не пришёл.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— А тебе не доставило бы удовольствие видеть, как он произносит «желейные пчёлки»? — Дамблдор расхохотался, и Гарри искренне подхватил его смех.</p><p>Когда он спустился в Большой зал, ужин уже давно начался. Рон помахал ему, и Гарри сел между ним и Невиллом.</p><p>— Ну как всё прошло? — спросила Гермиона, отложив учебник по астрономии. Она читала параграф, который они ещё не проходили, но Гарри не удивился.</p><p>— Я уничтожил кольцо и диадему, — Гарри улыбнулся. У него было удивительно хорошее настроение, хотелось набить рот клюквенным пирогом, запить всё это сливочным пивом и пуститься в пляс. Но он оставался сидеть на месте и улыбался.</p><p>— Здорово! — Рон хлопнул его по плечу, а Невилл непонимающе покосился на сокурсников. </p><p>— Пока рано радоваться, — сказала Гермиона, покачивая головой. — Есть другие, которые ещё не найдены.</p><p>— Мы найдём их. Осталось только...</p><p>Их прервал тоненький голосок, похожий на попискивание мышки. Гарри повернулся, разглядывая смущённую донельзя девочку с длинными белыми косами. Он вспомнил, что видел её с Седриком, когда они с друзьями ходили на кухню. Значит, она из Пуффендуя.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер? — спросила она, хотя её взгляд, бегающий по его лбу, давал понять, что подтверждения не требуется. Гарри кивнул. Нехорошее предчувствие заставило его напрячься. </p><p>«Вот чёрт» — подумал он, глядя в напуганные карие глаза.</p><p>— Ко мне только что подошли два мальчика из Слизерина и попросили передать Гарри Поттеру, что... а... Драко Малфой просит его прийти в больничное крыло. Вот, — протараторила она.</p><p>— Что? — поражённо переспросил Гарри.</p><p>— Что? — воскликнул Рон, роняя в тарелку ложку с пюре.</p><p>— Что? — Гермиона едва не вырвала страницу, которую переворачивала.</p><p>Девочка икнула и быстрым шагом ушла к своему столу. Гарри обернулся к друзьям: он мог понять их удивление.</p><p>Драко Малфой просил Гарри Поттера прийти в больничное крыло. Это даже звучало абсурдно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Затишье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В больничном крыле было темно. Видимо, сегодня было не очень много больных, и Помфри ушла со своего поста раньше обычного. Гарри неуверенно оглядел полутёмное помещение: белоснежные простыни светились в слабом сиянии, а лунные блики скользили по стенам.</p><p>Только одна койка была занята. Гарри знал, что Малфой не видит его, поэтому без опаски проскользнул в комнату. Слизеринец не двигался, и в бледном свете, разлитом по лазарету, он казался мёртвым. Гарри вздрогнул от этой мысли, но всё же приблизился.</p><p>Он сдёрнул мантию-невидимку за ширмой и шагнул вперёд, на всякий случай сжимая палочку в руках. Никто не собирался на него нападать, а Малфой спал, чуть нахмурившись.</p><p>Он позвал меня смотреть, как он спит? — недоумевая, подумал Гарри, присаживаясь на край постели. Ему стало неуютно: воздух показался слишком холодным, а из какого-то окна немилосердно дуло.</p><p>Тут было очень тихо — Хогвартс засыпал. Гарри полдня провёл здесь, и единственными мыслями были мысли о тишине. Кажется, он начал её бояться, а может, наоборот, желать?</p><p>— Знаешь, Поттер, — голос Малфоя, приглушённый и сонный, показался громом среди ясного неба. Гарри резко обернулся, глядя в его бледное лицо. — Сегодня я проснулся с мыслью, что я безумно рад, что ты не пожал мне руку тогда.</p><p>— Это ещё почему? — искренне оскорбился Гарри.</p><p>— Один день наедине с тобой — и я уже в лазарете с рассечённой щекой. Мне даже жаль твоих убогих друзей, — Малфой говорил так тихо, что Гарри пришлось склониться к нему, чтобы слышать. Слизеринец даже не открыл глаза.</p><p>— Никто не просил тебя возвращаться, — категорично заявил Гарри. — Зачем ты позвал меня?  </p><p>Неприятное ощущение словно разлилось в воздухе. Гарри захотелось вскочить, броситься вон из тёмного лазарета, но ноги словно примёрзли к полу.</p><p>— Хотел сказать кое-что, — Мaлфoй открыл глаза и попытался сесть, но обессилено рухнул обратно. Он досадливо цокнул языком, и Гарри расценил это как нежелание демонстрировать свою слабость при нём.</p><p>— Так говори.</p><p>— О, Поттер, я скажу. Такое скажу, — Малфой упёрся ладонями по бокам от себя и с трудом поднялся, садясь в постели. Его лицо осунулось, и Гарри подавил в себе желание прокомментировать это: в конце концов, в этом была и его вина. Малфой пригладил растрёпанные волосы и скривился, его голос стал уверенней, твёрже, и в нём появилась привычная язвительность. — Когда я проснулся, то не смог пошевелиться. Я всё чувствовал, но даже глаза открыть сил не хватало. Мерзкое ощущение. Но потом я вдруг услышал, как ты кричишь. Странно, я сначала не понял почему, но ты разорвал мою пижаму, стал звать Уизела и Снейпа, и тогда я догадался. Всё из-за этого пореза, который не заживал. Я уж думал снова заснуть, раз сам <i>Гарри Поттер</i> взялся меня спасать, но твой Уизел вдруг сказал кое-что... не соответствующее действительности.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Как будто что-то тяжёлое ощутимо приложило его по затылку, а в голове громко зажужжали колёсики мыслей. Он скомкал в пальцах простыню, стараясь не отрывать наигранно-недоумевающего взгляда от пытливых глаз Малфоя. Его сердце громко стучало, и удивительно, что слизеринец не слышал этого стука.</p><p>— Что же? — спросил Гарри, хаотично придумывая, какая ложь подойдёт для Малфоя. Слизеринец не должен узнать всей правды, ведь тогда он  доложит своему отцу... Гарри боялся даже думать, что последует за этим.</p><p>— Я могу повторить почти дословно, Поттер, — Малфой ухмыльнулся так, словно он застукал Гарри за чем-то крайне постыдным. Он выплёвывал каждое слово, почти не разжимая губ. — Твой Уизел сказал: «Из-за Малфоя слуги Сам-Знаешь-Кого пробрались в замок». На что ты ответил, что я.... не убил Дамблдора и спас вас в моём Мэноре. А теперь напомни-ка мне, когда это произошло?</p><p>— Тебе это приснилось, — заявил Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимание на холодок, пробежавший по спине. Настроение, которое обуяло его в Большом зале, испарилось, стоило ему переступить порог лазарета. Так сильно эти места отличались: там тепло, светло, вокруг слышен смех, звон кубков и смешные препирания Рона и Гермионы, а тут — холод, темнота и допросы Малфоя.</p><p>— Не пытайся извернуться, Поттер. Я знаю правду. Ты видишь будущее, так? </p><p>Как близко. Почти угадал. Гарри вдруг стало смешно: Малфой принял его за ясновидящего и сам себя в этом убедил. Серые глаза даже в полутьме не могли скрыть своего любопытства. </p><p>— Ну? Я прав? Прав? Прав? — Малфой вцепился в его руку, не давая подняться с койки. — Поттер!</p><p>Гарри с трудом подавил желание опровергнуть эту идею, чтобы посмотреть, как разочарование разольётся по лицу Малфоя. Но он должен был соврать что-нибудь, а прикинуться предсказателем было не так плохо, как могло показаться. Гарри устало вздохнул: ему уже надоело всем врать, скрывать и сомневаться.</p><p>Малфой расценил его молчание по-своему. Он победно ухмыльнулся и гордо вскинул подбородок.</p><p>— Я же говорил, что раскрою тебя. Хм. Значит, то, что сказал Уизли... — его лицо вдруг застыло маской, а улыбка медленно сошла с тёмных губ. </p><p>«Он испугался» — понял Гарри. Шрам внезапно заныл, напоминая о себе. И о Квиррелле, который до сих пор не пойман, и о Волдеморте. Теперь у слизеринца тоже есть шрам, оставленный Тёмным волшебником, только вряд ли он принесёт ему большую славу.</p><p>— Пожиратели Смерти... — Малфой уставился перед собой, — Дамблдор. Я что, попытаюсь убить Дамблдора? Он, конечно, старый маразматик, и отец его ненавидит, но чтоб так...</p><p>Он обхватил себя руками, словно желая согреться. Малфой бормотал себе под нос что-то, а Гарри пытался разобраться в том, что сейчас случилось. Драко всё-таки просунул свой острый нос в его дела и успел разнюхать кое-что. Он расскажет отцу об этом, и тогда Малфой-старший примет меры по созыву своих старых приятелей. Они наверняка бросятся на поиски Волдеморта...</p><p>Гарри одёрнул себя. Он впился взглядом в темноту, пытаясь понять, какие из его мыслей разумны, а какие навеяны растущей паникой.</p><p>— Что ещё ты видел обо мне, Поттер? —   Малфой вдруг подался вперёд, едва не касаясь своим носом носа гриффиндорца, и Гарри пришлось отшатнуться, чтобы сохранить дистанцию. На лице мальчика чётко вырисовывался страх, но в то же время в его глазах мелькала... надежда. Тонкие губы едва раскрывались, когда он говорил.</p><p>Гарри никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что разговаривает с клоном: тот вёл себя, как и положено настоящему Малфою, а потом вдруг срывался на сокровенный шёпот. Молочный свет, заливающий койку и лицо Драко, навевал мысли о снах, и что происходящее тут вполне могло оказаться ночным видением.</p><p>«Если бы у меня всегда были такие сны» — с тоской подумал Гарри, вспоминая недавний кошмар. Его мучили обрывки самых худших, самых болезненных воспоминаний, и он с удовольствием променял бы их всех на Малфоя. </p><p>— Ты много лет был отвратительным человеком. А в конце сделал кое-что хорошее.</p><p>— Спас тебя?</p><p>— Ну... — Гарри не хотел этого признавать. Но это было единственное хорошее воспоминание о Малфое, и ему почему-то захотелось, чтобы оно повисло между ними. — Почти.</p><p>— А до этого много лет ненавидел?</p><p>— Видимо.</p><p>Малфой задумался. Он заметно погрустнел, и то злорадство, которое Гарри ожидал увидеть, так и не появилось. Точнее, слизеринец пытался выглядеть, как обычно, пытался надменно взглянуть на него, но все его попытки с треском проваливались. Потому что Гарри не знал толком, с кем он говорит: с настоящим Малфоем или с его двойником. Этот мальчик перед ним был растерян, внутренняя борьба чётко вырисовывалось в чертах его лица. Гарри видел тонкий тёмный росчерк на его щеке и со смехом думал, как тяжело придётся Малфою, ведь он так печётся о своей внешности.</p><p>— Как ты попал в мой дом? Кто был с тобой?</p><p>— Не думаешь же ты, что я тебе расскажу? — Гарри попытался улыбнуться. Ему пришла в голову бредовая идея: если помириться с Малфоем сейчас, то, может, удастся уговорить его смолчать о своих догадках?  Гарри тут же от неё отказался.</p><p>И почему его так много? Гарри скривился — они бы не смогли дружить. </p><p>— Я всё равно всё узнаю. Даже если не сейчас, но когда-нибудь будущее наступит, — Малфой откинулся назад и расслабился. Его волосы разметались по пoдушке, почти сливаясь с ней. — А тебя вполне может убить сумасшедший учитель ЗОТИ.</p><p>— Квиррелла схватят, — жёстко оборвал его Гарри, поднимаясь с койки. Он сверху вниз смотрел на довольного Малфоя, улыбающегося в темноту. Нет. Он скалился, как мелкий, но опасный зверёк.</p><p>— А если нет? Он всё же попытается тебя убить, а, Поттер? — бледная ладонь вдруг вцепилась Гарри в запястье, не давая уйти. — Из-за тебя моё лицо изуродовано. Я тебе этого не прощу.</p><p>— Ты сам вернулся. Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Гарри, и лицо Драко дрогнуло. Казалось, в этой полутьме можно было говорить правду, но они оба старательно этого не делали. Гарри сомневался, что ему ещё когда-нибудь повезёт столкнуться с «нормальным» Малфоем, а не с тем, что оскорбляет его в школьных коридорах.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что, если я тебя не спасу, то мои родители пострадают. Это было таким реалистичным чувством, будто их на самом деле держали в заложниках, — сказал Малфой и тут же дёрнулся, осознав, что сболтнул лишнего. Он сощурился и перевернулся на бок, пряча от гриффиндорца своё лицо.</p><p>Гарри смотрел в его худую спину, на которой тёмными треугольниками выделялись торчащие лопатки. Ему хотелось коснуться напряжённых плеч мальчика, но его рука так и зависла в воздухе. Малфой засопел, чересчур громко для внезапно заснувшего, и Гарри понял, что больше ничего от него не добьётся.</p><p>Кажется, в прошлый раз они вообще не разговаривали дольше минуты. И никогда Малфой не был сонным и растрёпанным.</p><p>— Ненавижу Поттера, — услышал Гарри прежде, чем тяжёлая дверь закрылась за его спиной.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Малфой-старший в ярости. Драко точно настучит ему, — Гермиона покачала головой и отложила в сторону недописанное эссе по зельям. — Надо сказать Дамблдору.<p>— Я скажу ему завтра. Малфой сейчас всё равно не сможет отправить отцу сову, — Гарри даже не приступал к домашнему заданию, поэтому присоединился к Рону, который просящим взглядом поглядывал на подругу. Гермиона вздохнула и пододвинула в их сторону свою работу.</p><p>— Дамблдор может наложить на него <i>Обливиэйт</i>, и дело с концом, — легкомысленно отозвался Рон. Гермиона согласилась, что избавить Малфоя от ненужных воспоминаний будет легко, но использовать <i>Обливиэйт</i> на школьниках незаконно. </p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он и не подумал, что Малфоя можно лишить воспоминаний. Его мысли занимали совсем другие подробности их разговора.</p><p>Когда Гарри лёг в постель, он всё думал о том, с каким выражением лица Малфой говорил о своих родителях. Как будто тень отчаянья, страха, вынуждения мелькнула в его распахнутых глазах.</p><p>Гарри уже видел у него такое лицо однажды. Тогда, в том сне, в Мэноре, когда тихий голос Малфоя сказал: «Не он». </p><p>— Рон, — позвал Гарри. Хрaп Невилла на секунду прервался, но тут же возобновился с удвоенной силой.</p><p>— Что? — сонно отозвался друг с соседней кровати. Гарри не хотел будить его, но понял, что не заснёт, если не узнает.</p><p>— Что вы делали до того, как пришли на перрон? — он напрягся, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Ты сейчас хочешь об этом поговорить, Гарри? — возмутился Рон. Наверняка, он негодующе покосился на ночного болтуна. Несколько секунд он молчал, а потом нехотя произнёс: — Мама развела целую комедию. Не дала Джинни купить тетрадь, говорила, что Фред должен успеть в школу, а Джордж её не слышит и не хочет помочь брату донести вещи. Помню, Джордж здорово на него обиделся, хотя они тут же помирились: мама их обняла и рыдала до самого вокзала. Перси сказал, что она чокнулась, и мы его поддержали.</p><p>— О.</p><p>— Гарри, ты невыносим, — сказал Рон и шумно заворочался. Гарри тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>Он смотрел в свой полог и не мог закрыть глаза. Гарри казалось, что он барахтается в чём-то вязком, пытаясь выбраться, но всё равно тонет...</p><p>
  <i>Я сошёл с ума, или мир сошёл с ума?</i>
</p><p>Всю ночь ему снился взрослый Малфой в тюрбане Квиррелла. Слизеринец в упор не замечал Гарри, который пытался расспросить о его воспоминаниях, а потом и вовсе заперся в кабинете зелий. Гарри постоял у двери, а затем отправился на похороны мистера и миссис Малфой. Там уже собрались все пауки Запретного леса, и Хагрид не преминул отчитать его за опоздание.</p><p>На следующий день первым уроком стояла Защита от Тёмных Искусств, но из-за отсутствия преподавателя её отменили. Гарри не мог не ухмыльнуться, хоть и получил подзатыльник от Гермионы: её совсем не радовала отмена занятий.</p><p>За завтраком кудрявая сова принесла Гарри записку от Дамблдора. Тот просил подойти сразу после завтрака.</p><p>— Я видел филина Малфоя, который улетал вместе с другими совами, — произнёс Рон, сокрушённо глядя в тарелку овсянки. — Думаю, он уже написал.</p><p>Овсянка вдруг покрылась плесенью. Рон озадачился и весь остальной завтрак молчал, не участвуя в обсуждениях. Зато Гермиона, от волос которой сильно пахло яблоками, предложила сходить в библиотеку и прочитать что-нибудь о легилименции.</p><p>«Она просто хочет её изучить» — понял Гарри, но всё равно отказался. Он учился окклюменции целый год, но достиг успехов отнюдь не сразу. Вряд ли легилименция окажется легче, хотя, конечно, овладеть ей было бы неплохо.</p><p>После завтрака он направился к Дамблдору. У того в кабинете уже собралась большая компания: Снейп, профессор МакГонагалл и, как ни странно, Люциус Малфой.</p><p>Его когда-то красивое, вытянутое лицо с острым носом и холодными серыми глазами сморщилось, когда Люциус узнал Гарри. Надменный взгляд брезгливо прошёлся по шраму и взлохмаченным волосам.</p><p>— Так вот кого вы ждали, господин Дамблдор, — любезность Малфоя-старшего походила на сладкий яд. Гарри поразился тому, как Малфои похожи: Драко даже скопировал манеру речи отца. Он мысленно пожелал слизеринцу получше следить за своим лицом и поменьше хмуриться.</p><p>— Кажется, мы всё с вами обсудили, — тон Дамблдора был холоден, а его глаза за очками-половинками не сияли привычным лукавством. Он был отстранён: именно такой Дамблдор мог бы отправить Гарри на смерть. Не тот, что смеялся вчера.</p><p>Гарри поёжился.</p><p>Малфой-старший гордо вскинул подбородок и, не прощаясь, ушёл, напоследок взмахнув полами чёрной мантии. Снейп смотрел ему вслед, и Гарри показалось, что они перекинулись мимолётными взглядами.</p><p>— Гарри, я рад, что ты так быстро пришёл, — сказал Дамблдор. На его лице расплылась привычная улыбка. МакГонагалл скорбно оглядела Гарри, а Снейп поджал губы, оставаясь всё таким же бесстрастным.</p><p>— Квиррелла поймали?</p><p>— Нет, мистер Поттер, — резко сказала МакГонагалл, раздувая крылья носа. Она была в гневе, и Гарри не мог понять: на него или на Люциуса Малфоя?</p><p>— Зато Хагрид нашёл ещё одного мёртвого единорога. И тролль сбежал из подземелья, — сообщил Дамблдор, внимательно глядя на Гарри. Тот лишь пожал плечами: тролль был во власти Квиррелла, а единороги... Есть только один способ остановить злодеяния — уничтожить Тёмного волшебника, а по-другому сказочным существам не помочь.</p><p>— Куда он мог деться? Ведь ему нужен Философский камень.</p><p>— В том-то и дело, Гарри. Он где-то рядом, — Дамблдор наклонился вперёд, а несколько седых прядей упали на его лицо. Он легко от них отмахнулся. — Тебе нужно быть осторожней.</p><p>— Профессор хочет сказать, что вам и вашим друзьям может угрожать опасность, — Снейп подошёл ближе и встал слева от стoлa директора. Он смотрел куда-то мимо Гарри, и взгляд его не выражал ни единой эмоции. — Поэтому мы с профессором МакГонагалл сделали вам оповещательные амулеты.</p><p>Профессор трансфигурации протянула ему четыре подвески. На каждом болталась крошечная фигурка феникса. Гарри внимательно осмотрел один, не заметив на нём ни рун, ни каких-то особенных знаков.</p><p>— Если вдруг что-то случится, то стоит сжать кулон в руке, и я узнаю, где вы находитесь, — сказал Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он не мог отделаться от странного чувства опасности по отношению к кулонам. Для пробы он сжал один, и в этот момент палочка Дамблдора вздрогнула в руках волшебника и выпустила в воздух сноп крошечных искорок. Они вмиг разлетелись, а потом собрались снова, образовав тонкую копию башни, в которой располагался кабинет директора. Красная точка сияла в том месте, где сидел Гарри.</p><p>— Ух ты, — вырвалось у него. Гарри положил связку кулонов в карман, пообещав себе проверить их на посторонние чары. Гермиона как раз не так давно изучила парочку.</p><p>— Передайте их мистеру Уизли, мисс Грейнджер и мистеру Малфою и посоветуйте никогда не снимать. Хотя бы до того времени, пока Квиррелл не будет пойман.</p><p>— Кстати! — Гарри предпочёл не думать, что придётся снова идти к Драко. Почему-то очень не хотелось с ним заговаривать. — Малфой. Он узнал про меня. Не всё, правда, но почти догадался.</p><p>Дамблдор посуровел. МакГонагалл непонимающе вскинула тонкие брови, а Снейп лишь досадливо кивнул. Гарри почти услышал, как он шепнул: «Поттер. Проблемы». Кажется, он считал эти слова синонимами.</p><p>Фоукс, мирно посвистывающий на жердочке, вдруг слетел с неё и уселся на плечо Дамблдора. Он тихо вскрикнул, и множество серебряных инструментов отозвались печальным звоном. Кабинет Дамблдора словно был неразрывно связан с ним — Гарри не мог представить другого директора в этом кресле.</p><p>Но в то же время Дамблдор пугал своей незримой мощью, повисающей в воздухе.</p><p>— Гарри, тебе следует быть осторожней, — голос был ласков, но глаза его не смеялись. Гарри поёжился под синим рентгеном, словно пронёсшимся сквозь его мысли.</p><p>— Я буду осторожней. Я сказал ему, что я предсказываю будущее, как Трелони... В общем...</p><p>— Гарри. Люциус Малфой только что приходил ко мне с жалобой, что с его сыном плохо обращаются. Не стоит их провоцировать.</p><p>— А если Малфой уже рассказал? Мы можем использовать маховик времени? — Гарри хаотично искал выходы. Если письмо отправлено, то вполне можно вернуться в прошлое и перехватить его. Он не понимал. Почему профессора смотрят на него с немым укором и соболезнованием?</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, видимо, считает, что у нас тут лавка по изготовлению маховиков времени, — с язвительным сарказмом произнёс Снейп, растягивая каждую гласную до невозможности. Его грубоватый голос отозвался у Гарри в голове странным звоном.</p><p>
  <i>Заткнитесь, Поттер.</i>
</p><p>— Гарри, чтобы Министерство Магии предоставило нам один из маховиков, нужна веская причина. А выдать правды мы не можем.</p><p>— Тогда что? Ждать, пока Квиррелл достанет Философский камень, а Люциус Малфой поможет Волдеморту возродиться? — Гарри подскочил в бархатном креслице. Он чувствовал себя, словно муха в стеклянной банке. </p><p>— Мистер Поттер, повежливей, — строго отчитала его профессор МакГонагалл. Гарри едва на неё посмотрел: он чувствовал, как его щёки заливает румянец, а бровь нервно дёргается.</p><p>— Гарри, успокойся, — вечное спокойствие Дамблдора раздражало даже больше, чем если бы он открыто ругался, — всё идёт по плану.</p><p>— Какому плану? Вашему? </p><p>— Да, моему. Я почти нашёл место, где спрятан медальон. Философский камень в безопасности, он спрятан надёжней, чем в твоих воспоминаниях. Квиррелл нападёт, и мы поймаем его.</p><p>— Назначьте на его место Люпина, — это вырвалось прежде, чем Гарри осознал, что несёт. Хотя, он хотел это сказать, только не так. Мягче. Не требовательно, не грубо.</p><p>Снейп позеленел от злости, а его пальцы до побеления вцепились в волшебную палочку. Он посмотрел на Дамблдора — тот был задумчив.</p><p>— Хорошее предложение, Гарри. Я отправлю ему сову. Думаю, Ремус нуждается в работе.</p><p>— Профессор... — начал Снейп, но Дамблдор прервал его. Он недовольно посмотрел на зельевара. Они ничего друг другу не сказали, лишь минуту молча прожигали друг друга взглядами. Снейп вздохнул и отступил, принявшись тихо перешёптываться с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса. Тень большого книжного шкафа упала на его лицо, сделав ещё мрачней и угрюмей.</p><p>Если бы Гарри не знал об особом отношении Снейпа к нему, то побоялся бы приходить на уроки зелий. Такой Снейп вполне мог отравить его за обедом, а потом проплакать все похороны. Гарри усмехнулся: в последнее время он слишком часто думал о похоронах.</p><p>— А Сириус? — Гарри покосился на профессора МакГонагалл. Насколько она посвящена в подробности? Судя по тому, что она молчит и лишь поджимает губы, достаточно, чтобы не удивиться имени Сириуса Блэка.</p><p>— Мы обсуждали это, Гарри. </p><p>Вы можете спасти его. Почему не спасаете? Гарри стиснул кулаки. Сириус верен Дамблдору, но Гарри он верен ещё больше.</p><p><i>Неужели он не хочет, чтоб у меня были союзники?</i> </p><p>Могут ли Рон и Гермиона пойти против воли директора Хогвартса? Сделают они то, что им скажет Гарри, или то, что прикажет Альбус Дамблдор?</p><p>Я должен поговорить с Роном, — Гарри поднялся из кресла.</p><p>— А что делать с Малфоем?</p><p>— Ты покажешь профессору Снейпу, какие факты уже есть у мистера Малфоя, и он их исправит.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Я вижу, что ты расстроен, Гарри. Обещаю, мы не оставим Сириуса. И не забывай про своих друзей. Ты знаешь, когда-то я уже говорил тебе: мы сильны настолько, насколько мы едины, и слабы настолько, насколько разъединены.</p><p>— Я знаю, сэр. Я постараюсь их защитить, — Гарри почувствовал что-то мягкое, растекающееся по затылку. Может, это была необъятная мудрость Дамблдора? Вечная мудрость, глубокая, корнями захватившая всё его существо — не это ли сделало его таким? Забота о мире во всём мире, стремление защитить всех, жертвуя только теми, кто может привести белого короля к победе. Ведь Победа — это главное, это цель, это то, что заставляет сердца целого поколения волшебников биться в одном ритме. </p><p>Волдеморт должен пасть. Гарри сглотнул. Ему ведь суждено погибнуть вместе с ним, вместе с Томом Реддлом.</p><p>— А моя мама? — голос Гарри был тихим. Голубые глаза Дамблдора сверкнули, взгляд обратился на Снейпа, но тот молчал. Гарри вдруг понял причину его грусти, той, что так поразила его в больничном крыле. Он мотнул головой: он не хотел этого знать. Директор понял, ничего не сказал, и лишь тоска на секунду мелькнула в его старом лице.</p><p>— И ещё, Гарри, — Дамблдор поднялся. Он был очень высоким: его худая фигура, прикрытая множеством слоёв цветного шёлка, была обманчиво хрупкой. Но Гарри скорей сравнил бы его со стальным брусом, раскрашенным разными красками, чем со старым добрым цветастым клоуном, каким его многие считали.</p><p>— Что, сэр?</p><p>— Будь осторожен.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр. Приятного дня.</p><p>— И тебе, Гарри.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри едва не опоздал на историю магии. Хотя профессор Биннс и не заметил, когда один ученик боком пробрался к своему месту. Учитель-призрак продолжал монотонно бубнить материал. В классе летала муха, она громко жужжала и кружила под потолком — каждый уважающий себя первокурсник пытался сбить её недавно выученным заклинанием.<p>Гермиона устала смотреть на попытки Симуса подцепить муху, каждый раз заканчивающиеся опасным воспламенением кончика волшебной палочки. Гарри увидел, как подруга, шепнув <i>Конфундус</i>, отправила муху ровнёхонько в мусорное ведро.</p><p>— Она очнётся и улетит, — сочувственно произнесла Гермиона.</p><p>Гарри втиснулся рядом с Роном и шёпотом пересказал друзьям события в кабинете директора. Он показал им кулоны.</p><p>— А что Малфой? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Нужно будет понаблюдать за ним. Кстати, Гермиона, что ты там говорила про легилименцию? Мне кажется, неплохо бы ей подучиться, — сказал Гарри и предвкушающе потёр ладони. Раз никто не собирался посвящать его в детали, он мог взять ситуацию в свои руки: проникнуть в голову спящего Малфоя будет трудно, но они точно поймут, что ещё знает слизеринец, и что он успел разболтать своему отцу. Пусть даже они убьют на секунду в белобрысой голове целый месяц.</p><p>Это обещало быть очень интересным. И очень опасным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Легилименция</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После первого же урока зелий Снейп приказал Гарри остаться. В подземелье пахло гарью и жжёным волосом: Невилл умудрился подпалить косу Парвати Патил и уронить на пол котёл с зельем. В том месте уже бурно произрастала плесень, а Парвати лично поколотила мальчишку учебником зельеварения.</p><p>Гарри брезгливо обошёл зелёную пушистую лужу и приблизился к преподавательскому стoлу. Рон помахал ему и упорхнул из кабинета, а Малфой, как бы невзначай, собирался очень медленно. Ему ничего не перепало: Снейп угрюмо наблюдал за мальчиком, пока тот, злобно сверкнув глазами, не скрылся за дверью.</p><p>— Опережаю ваш вопрос, Поттер. Ещё нет, — профессор окинул Гарри нечитаемым взглядом. — Я ещё не работал с воспоминаниями Дрaкo Малфоя.</p><p>— Почему? — негодуя, спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Поттер, вы, видимо, чрезвычайно твердолобый мальчик. Память — одна из самых хрупких вещей. Особенно у детей, — словно несмышлёному ребёнку начал объяснять профессор зелий.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Как можно заботиться о хрупкой памяти гадкого слизеринца, когда на кону жизнь всего человечества? Снейп смотрел на него страдальческим взглядом, заставляя Гарри медленно отодвигаться подальше. Обречённость в чертах его лица навела Гарри на странную, но в то же время правильную мысль: Снейп заботился о Дрaкo Малфое так же, как заботился и о Поттере, и о всём мире. </p><p>— И почему я не вижу на вас оповещательный амулет?</p><p>— А, да, — Гарри нащупал в кармане два кулона. Один он, под бдительным взором Снейпа, надел на шею, а второй неуверенно сжал в кулаке. Подойти к Малфою и отдать ему амулет не предоставлялось возможности, а остановить мальчика в коридоре было бы странно.</p><p>Гарри сам не знал, почему его язык отнимался, когда он хотел окликнуть белобрысого мальчишку. Рон называл это «синдромом отвращения», а Гермиона просто поджимала губы.</p><p>— Я отдам Малфою сегодня, — Гарри отступил на шаг к двери. Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Он взмахнул палочкой, и ручка двери исчезла с громким щелчком.</p><p>Гарри поёжился. Холодный воздух подземелья, наполненный отвратительным запахом неудачных зелий, словно загустел. Неприятная дрожь пробежала по животу Гарри, когда Снейп поднялся. Мрачный, с трудом удерживающийся от потока язвительных оскорблений, — Гарри подивился тому, как можно вызывать отчаянные приступы паники одним только взглядом.</p><p>— На них нет никаких чар, кроме защитных и оповещательных, Поттер, — выплюнул Снейп. — Вы дерзкий мальчишка, раз думаете, что за вами шпионят.</p><p>— Про вас я ничего не думаю, — парировал Гарри, чувствуя лёгкий стыд от того, что его уличили в подозрениях. Он отошёл от двери и опёрся о пaрту, смело глядя в глаза профессора.</p><p>— То, что Дамблдор не вызволяет Блэка по первой вашей просьбе, ещё не значит, что он имеет что-то против него, — сказал Снейп. Он обошёл парту, на которой сидел Гарри, и зашёл мальчику за спину. Толпа мурашек скользнула по затылку Гарри, и он с трудом поборол желание резко обернуться. Лишь краем глаза он следил за перемещением учителя.</p><p>— Дамблдор знает, что он невиновен. Вы всё ещё злитесь на Сириуса? — Гарри не стал бы использовать своё преимущество, если бы не был в таком плачевном положении. Шея горела, а воздух словно стискивал его деревенеющее тело. Странное ощущение походило на головокружение. Наверное, это затхлые пары зелий так действовали на него.</p><p>Когда Снейп оказался перед ним, стало легче. В какой-то степени. Профессор был в ярости, и отвратительного вида белые пятна расплывались по его лицу.</p><p>— Не упоминайте при мне <i>это</i>! — рявкнул он. Гарри сжался, глядя, как зельевар сверкает глазами.</p><p>Он ненавидит Сириуса. Всегда ненавидел.</p><p>Снейп затих, как-то рассеяно поглядев на своего ученика. Он сделал шаг назад и спешно запахнулся в мантию, отворачиваясь от Гарри. Даже удивительно, что на его прямой, как доска, спине не было остатков оборванных крыльев.</p><p>Щёлк. Ручка появилась на двери. Намёка тоньше не придумаешь. Гарри подхватил свою cумку и двинулся к выходу, когда до него донеслось:</p><p>— Я лично проверил их. Раздайте вашим друзьям и Драко. Они могут пригодиться.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и выскочил за дверь. Напряжение отпустило его, как и жар, оставленный в ненавистном кабинете. Облегчённо вздохнув, он бросился вверх по лестнице, торопясь догнать друзей.</p><p>Гарри верил Снейпу. Что-то роковое и в то же время обречённое было в его грубом голосе. Медальон уютно скользнул под рубашку, став невидимым для чужих глаз. Гарри поднялся по нескольким лестницам и выскочил в коридор, по которому шумной волной шли ученики. </p><p>— Гарри! Эй, Гарри! — крикнул кто-то. Это оказалась Анджелина Джонсон, с трудом проталкивающаяся через толпу. Её волосы растрепались и смешно торчали во все стороны. Девушка досадливо пригладила их. — Привет! Не могла тебя найти, твои друзья сказали, что ты остался у Снейпа.</p><p>— Возникли вопросы с заданием, — оправдался Гарри. Анджелина отмахнулась.</p><p>— Гарри, через две недели назначен матч с Пуффендуйцами. Сегодня, в четыре часа, тренировка. Оливер приготовил для тебя новую стратегию. Ты отличный ловец, у тебя быстрая метла, но Седрик Диггори редко упускает снитч. Не опаздывай.</p><p>— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — Гарри помахал девушке на прощание и двинулся в сторону Большого зала. Войдя, он сразу увидел рыжую макушку Рона. Друг что-то громко обсуждал с Симусом, то и дело всплёскивая руками. Дин хихикал, а Гермиона осуждающе поглядывала на сокурсников.</p><p>— Гарри! Ты слышал про матч? — она первая заметила его. Гарри уселся напротив, рядом с Невиллом, и пододвинул к себе тарелку куриных ножек.</p><p>— Да, Анджелина сказала. Сегодня тренировка. Что у вас случилось?</p><p>— Я сказал ему, что его волосы похожи на огонь, и они меня завораживают, — признался Симус, отодвигаясь подальше от красного Рона. — И он разорался.</p><p>— Ты упустил, что пытался меня поджечь! — Рон пихнул мальчика напоследок и хмуро повернулся к Гарри. — Как Снейп?</p><p>— Объяснил мне, как правильно варить Усыпляющий настой, — намекнул Гарри. Друзья поняли, и до окончания обеда они обсуждали предстоящую тренировку. Гарри вспомнил про камешек, который ему подарил Седрик и который до сих пор хранился под подушкой. Иногда мальчик сжимал его во сне, надеясь, что он изгонит его кошмары. Это не помогало, но всё же что-то незримо тёплое всегда было рядом.</p><p>Под конец обеда Гарри позволил себе украдкой посмотреть на стол слизеринцев. Он без труда нашёл Малфоя, тихо разговаривающего о чём-то со смуглым мальчиком. На секунду ему показалось, что слизеринец тоже посмотрел в его сторону, но Драко тут же отвернулся. Его выпустили из лазарета два дня назад, и с того времени болезненная бледность так и не сошла с острого лица. Гарри побеспокоился бы о его здоровье, если бы мог.</p><p>— Нужно отдать ему кулон, — шепнул он Рону. Тот пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ты слишком печёшься о нём, Гарри. Малфой бы не сделал того же для тебя.</p><p>— Но мы должны за ним приглядывать. Нужно узнать, говорил ли он что-нибудь отцу, — продолжал настаивать Гарри. Он посмотрел на подругу в поисках помощи.</p><p>— Для этого я взяла книгу по легилименции в библиотеке, — Гермиона выразительно похлопала по сумке. Она оглянулась, проверяя, нет ли рядом нежелательных ушей. Поблизости находилась лишь стайка второкурсников-когтевранцев, которые не обращали на троицу ни малейшего внимания. — Там сказано, что проникнуть в мысли спящего легче всего. Но это всё равно очень трудно, большие траты энергии, и нужно быть крайне сосредоточенным.</p><p>— Разве там есть такая книга? — удивился Рон. — В свободном доступе?</p><p>— Вообще-то, нет, — щёки Гермионы покрылись лёгким румянцем, и она как-то истерично хихикнула... — Я запустила маленькую скрипучку, которую Фред и Джордж оставили в гостиной, и мадам Пинс побежала с ней разбираться. Пока она ходила, я взяла книгу из Запретной секции.</p><p>— Здорово, — восхитился Уизли, и Гарри был с ним полностью согласен. Воинственная Гермиона, нарушающая школьные правила, была очаровательна.</p><p>«Неудивительно, что он влюбился в неё» — подумал Гарри, улыбаясь своим мыслям и глядя, как друзья перешучиваются по этому поводу.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил тот раз, когда отразил заклятие Снейпа и проник в его мысли. Единственный раз, после которого осталось чувство, будто его провернули через мясорубку.</p><p>— Нужно тренироваться, — Гарри задумчиво почесал затылок. — К примеру, я могу ночью попробовать заколдовать тебя, Рон?</p><p>— Спасибо, дружище, — Уизли явно был не рад такой перспективе. — Почему-меня-то? Давай Дина или Симуса?</p><p>— Я думаю, мы все должны попытаться, — сказала Гермиона. Они как раз подошли к башне Гриффиндора и стали взбираться по ступеням. Навстречу шли стайки учеников, и обсуждение пришлось прервать.</p><p>В гостиной было шумно, несмотря на ранний час. У первокурсников было меньше уроков, и обычно после обеда гостиная пустовала. К Гарри тут же подскочили Фред и Джордж. Решимость горела в их глазах, и мальчик сразу понял, в чём дело.</p><p>— Гарри! Мы как раз хотели показать тебе кое-что, — схватив его под руки, близнецы двинулись к выходу. Гарри махнул Рону и Гермионе, мол, всё нормально, он сейчас вернётся.</p><p>Далеко Фред и Джордж не пошли. Они выскочили из портрета Полной Дамы и затолкали Гарри в ближайший закуток. Стоя там и глядя на двух близнецов, прижавшихся друг к другу плечами, Гарри чувствовал себя очень странно. Он понимал растерянность друзей-гриффиндорцев, которым пообещал блага Философского камня.</p><p>Гарри не видел смысла лгать: Малфой тоже знал о Квиррелле и наверняка растрепал всем, кому мог. Так почему его друзья не должны знать? Он рассказал им о злых планах Квиррелла, расплывчато объяснил, что думает по этому поводу Дамблдор, и обошёл все острые углы, рассказывающие о его озарении. Фред и Джордж слушали с открытыми ртами, изредка переглядываясь. Когда Гарри закончил, они наперебой заговорили:</p><p>— Значит профессор ЗОТИ...<br/>—... охотится за камнем?<br/>— Может быть, мы...<br/>— ... достанем его раньше, чем он?<br/>— Почему мы ждём...<br/>— ... если замку угрожает опасность?</p><p>Их мысли совпадали с мыслями Гарри. Зато перечили приказу Дамблдора. </p><p>Камень защищён лучше, чем в прошлый раз, в этом можно не сомневаться. И директор сказал, что сменил все заклятия после побега Квиррелла. Вряд ли заклинания на тайнике Гарри могущественней, чем те, что поставили профессора Хогвартса. Он словно из принципа не хотел подчиняться Дамблдору, но вынужден был признать: Философскому камню лучше находиться там, где он сейчас.</p><p>— Мы не должны трогать камень. Если мы его достанем, то Квиррелл может тут же напасть и попытаться отобрать его. Кто знает, к какому способу он прибегнет.</p><p>Перед Гарри вдруг вспыхнула картинка. </p><p>
  <i>Злобное, перекошенное лицо бывшего профессора ЗОТИ, склонённое к бледной шее.<br/>— Заложник умрёт, если вы не отдадите мне камень, — шипели искусанные губы. Палочка прижималась к нежной коже, прямо рядом с пульсирующей жилкой...</i>
</p><p>Нельзя такого допустить. Если Квиррелл поймает кого-то из учеников, то Дамблдор вынужден будет пожертвовать камнем. Или... или нет? Может, лучше спрятать камень в другом месте, чтобы даже Дамблдор не знал, где он.</p><p>А он сам? Гарри ужаснулся своим мыслям, чувствуя, как в животе образовывается липкая пустота. Если Квиррелл схватит Рона? Или Гермиону? Чёрт!</p><p>Гарри не смог бы пожертвовать кем-то ради высшей цели. Никем из учеников. Даже Малфоем. </p><p>— Но, Гарри! — близнецы, о которых он почти забыл, погрузившись в свои мысли, обиженно поджали губы. — Ты говорил...</p><p>— Когда Квиррелл будет обезврежен, я пойду к Дамблдору и попрошу его об этой услуге. Думаю, он оценит вашу идею создания магазина с волшебными шутками.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь про нашу идею с магазином?<br/>— Разве мы тебе рассказывали?</p><p>— О, я... — Гарри понял, что оплошал. — Я догадался.</p><p>Близнецы подозрительно на него посмотрели. Гарри почти видел, как синхронно двигаются мысли в их головах, как мельком они поглядывают друг на друга. Фред и Джордж — умные ребята, но им ни за что не догадаться о его восстановившейся памяти.</p><p>— Ладно, Гарри. Постарайся побыстрей поймать профессора ЗОТИ. Может, тебе нужна наша помощь? — спросил Джордж. Гарри опустил взгляд, заметив, как юноша сжал руку Фреда: большой палец как-то по-особенному пробежал по коже и три раза коснулся выступающей косточки. Шифр. Но Гарри не мог его разгадать.</p><p>— А, ну... — он и сам не знал, как можно поймать Квиррелла. Сейчас Гарри был полностью сосредоточен на Малфое и легилименции, — может быть. Только не сейчас.</p><p>— Ладно. Если нужно будет взорвать что-нибудь, обращайся. Только не забывай про своё обещание, мы на тебя надеемся, — Фред тепло улыбнулся. Взявшись за руки, близнецы скрылись на лестнице, ведущей вниз. Гарри остался в закутке один.</p><p>Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Рон и Гермиона уже расположились в креслах у камина. Рон, подтянув небольшой столик, спешно писал кривое эссе по истории магии, а Гермиона читала. Они подняли на него глаза, словно ожидая, что он вернётся с ранами и боевыми отметинами.</p><p>— Что Фред и Джордж хотели от тебя? — спросил Рон, радуясь возможности оторваться от скучного эссе. Его уши пунцовели — видимо, такое рвение к учёбе было вызвано изобличающей речью Гермионы.</p><p>Гарри вскользь рассказал друзьям об обещании и карте. Подруга понимающе закивала, а Рон остался задумчив. Наверно, ему в голову впервые пришла идея использовать камень для обогащения бедной семьи Уизли. Но он ничего не сказал, и Гарри решил, что друг понял невозможность такой перспективы.</p><p>В четыре часа Гарри отправился на тренировку по квиддичу. Оливер и правда придумал, как можно отвлечь ловца Пуффендуя. Он на пальцах объяснил Гарри, как ему стоит летать, чтобы Диггори решил, что он поймал снитч, и сорвался за ним вдогонку. Тактика была проста, но обещала быть действенной: Гарри на более быстрой метле загоняет Седрика, а когда на самом деле увидит снитч, то пуффендуец не сразу поверит в появление золотого мячика.</p><p>До вечера команда тренировалась. Когда стемнело и Гарри уже не мог различить остальных игроков, Оливер их отпустил. Фред, Джордж и девушки отправились в душевые, а Гарри и Вуд медленно побрели в замок.</p><p>До самых дверей вратарь Гриффиндора объяснял ему особенности игры с пуффендуйцами, чем несказанно достал Гарри. Он был рад отделаться от парня и подсесть к друзьям, занявшим места почти у входа в Большой зал.</p><p>Вечером, после ужина, они отправились в Выручай-Комнату. Она приняла вид уютного зала, пол которого был завален подушками. Несмотря на уютное и удобное место, тренировка была крайне неудачной. Сколько бы Гарри ни махал палочкой, как сильно он бы ни хотел проникнуть в голову Рона, ничего не происходило. Гарри то и дело вспоминал уроки окклюменции со Снейпом: профессор зелий не напрягался, и заклинание чётко слетало с его губ, погружая Гарри в водоворот воспоминаний. Видимо, нужно было что-то ещё. Что-то очень важное.</p><p>— Мы не можем попросить Снейпа, чтобы он нас потренировал? — спросил Рон. У него разболелась голова, и он раздражённо щурился на яркие факелы и злобно оборачивался на громкие звуки.</p><p>— Не думаю. Он спросит, зачем это, а рассказать мы не можем, — Гарри покачал головой. Конечно, он мог соврать, что это для проникновения в мысли Волдеморта. Но Тёмный Лорд был не только хорошим легилиментом, но и отличным окклюментом, поэтому любая попытка Гарри проникнуть в его голову не через их мистическую связь была бы провальной. Снейп это знал и не купился бы на подобную ложь. А стоит сказать про Драко Малфоя, и над Гарри установился бы строжайший надзор.</p><p>Друзья дошли до спален и обессиленно рухнули в кровать. Гермиона отправилась в свою комнату, отчаянно зевая и едва не роняя толстый фолиант. Рон заснул сразу, прямо в одежде, а Гарри провалялся ещё минут пять, сжимая в пальцах тёплый камушек, подарок Седрика.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Узнать, рассказал ли Драко что-нибудь отцу, оказалось непросто. То он был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать, о чём слизеринец говорит со своими друзьями, то оказывался слишком близко, и Драко сам пытался подслушать разговоры Гарри.<p>Друзья скрипели зубами, но не могли ничего с этим поделать. Стоило им замолкнуть и дать Малфою понять, что его раскрыли, как тот начинал сыпать оскорблениями или с надменным видом отворачивался.</p><p>Каждый вечер они отправлялись в Выручай-Комнату и тренировались в легилименции. Гермиона прочла множество книг и теперь постоянно давала Гарри советы: сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, расслабиться, быть уверенным... Мальчику казалось, что эти советы лишь сбивают его с толку.</p><p>Однажды Рон сказал, что вроде бы почувствовал что-то. Гарри сильно в этом сомневался: он ощущал лишь безграничную усталость и терпение, готовое в любой момент лопнуть по швам. К этому ещё прибавились незримые напоминания о том, что он должен отдать оповещатель Драко.</p><p>Кулон для Малфоя жёг карман не хуже внимательного взгляда Снейпа. Гарри понимал, что рано или поздно придётся подойти к слизеринцу и вручить ему эту несчастную подвеску, иначе профессор зелий за руку потащит его в подземелья. Снейп просто из принципа не хотел передавать кулон сам: ему нравилось наблюдать, как Гарри мечется между своими убеждениями, и злорадствовать.</p><p>Однако возможность передать Малфою кулон скоро представилась. Возвращаясь с очередной тренировки по квиддичу, команда Гриффиндора наткнулась на одиноко бредущего слизеринца. Малфой редко появлялся где-то без своих верных прихвостней, поэтому его маленькая, худенькая фигурка, освещённая закатным солнцем, выглядела очень подозрительно.</p><p>— Гарри, ты куда? — крикнул Фред, когда тот отделился от гогочущей толпы.</p><p>— На минуту. Возвращайтесь без меня, — махнул Гарри и покрепче перехватил древко метлы, закинутой на плечо. Случая лучше не представится. Если Малфой ему нагрубит, то этого хотя бы никто не увидит.</p><p>Внезапно Гарри вспомнил их разговор в лазарете. И тут же откинул эти мысли прочь, потому что не мог разобраться в поведении Драко. Что он делает тут, около Запретного леса? И почему один? О чём думает? Вопросы остались без ответов.</p><p>Может, это как-то связано с залом зеркал? — подумал Гарри, разглядывая прямую спину школьного недруга. Хвост слизеринского шарфа свисал с его плеча, изредка качаясь на ветру.</p><p>— Эй! — крикнул Гарри, подходя ближе. Малфой вздрогнул и обернулся. Его глаза, до этого печально разглядывающие зелёно-синий массив леса, зажглись холодным огнём. Он с завистью поглядел на «Нимбус-2000» в руках гриффиндорца. Взгляд, полный сосредоточенной ненависти, прошёлся по Гарри с ног до головы.</p><p>— От тебя воняет, Поттер, — Драко картинно зажал нос двумя пальцами. Гарри смутился, хоть и понимал, что Малфой просто пытается его уязвить. </p><p>— Это тебе. От Снейпа, — Гарри забыл кулончик Малфоя в замке, поэтому протянул ему свой. Драко вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на золотого феникса, раскачивающегося на подвеске.</p><p>— Почему ты его носил? Если он для меня? — с каким-то безграничным отвращением спросил Малфой. Ветер растрепал его волосы, а тёмный росчерк на щеке проступил явственней. Гарри внезапно понял, насколько Малфой был уязвим сейчас: если бы Квирреллу нужен был заложник, то он без труда забрал бы Драко.</p><p>— Не стоит ходить одному около Запретного леса. Ты же знаешь, — он избежал ответа на прямой вопрос. Гарри оглядел неровные ряды могучих деревьев, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. — Бери. Если что-то случится, просто сожми его в руке.</p><p>— И что будет?</p><p>Он ненавидит Дамблдора. Он не примет его помощь.</p><p>— Снейп будет знать, где ты находишься, — Гарри ведь не соврал. Малфой окинул его презрительным взглядом и отвернулся, тихо хмыкнув.</p><p>— Оставь себе, Поттер. Или отдай неимущему Уизли, пусть продаст и заработает деньжат, — он двинулся в сторону замка. Гарри догнал его и схватил за плечо, разворачивая к себе.</p><p>— Не будь идиотом. Это защита. Если не хочешь брать этот кулон, я принесу другой.</p><p>— У тебя их что, много? — Малфой косо посмотрел на Гарри. Он скинул с плеча его ладонь. В бледных пальцах появилась палочка, уткнувшаяся ровнёхонько в знак Гриффиндора на квиддичной мантии Гарри.</p><p>— Всего два, — Гарри опустил взгляд. Его собственная палочка была во внутреннем кармане, и если Драко атакует, то он не успеет её достать, — Снейп приказал отдать один тебе.</p><p>— Думаешь, я совсем тупой? — мерзко засмеялся Малфой. Он сильней надавил на грудь Гарри, заставляя того отступить. — Феникс. От Снейпа.</p><p>— Малфой, — начал Гарри, но слизеринец грубо прервал его.</p><p>— Оставь себе свои защитные побрякушки, Поттер. И не подходи ко мне, — выплюнул Драко. Он развернулся и побрёл по протоптанной учениками тропинке. Гарри подавил в себе желание швырнуть кулон в белобрысую голову. </p><p>Он вскочил на метлу и стрелой понёсся к замку. Вереница пуффендуйцев возвращалась со стороны теплиц, и Гарри пролетел прямо над их головами.</p><p>Больше никогда не буду разговаривать с мерзким хорьком, — пообещал он себе, приземляясь на крыльце.</p><p> </p><p>Вечером, на тренировке в Выручай-Комнате, у него впервые получилось проникнуть в мысли Рона. На секунду, на одно мимолётное мгновение, перед его глазами пронеслась картина: он сам, поднявший палочку и беззвучно шепчущий «Легилименс».</p><p>Но его тут же словно ударило током. Рон ахнул и осел на подушки, а Гарри, покачиваясь, опёрся о стену. Гермиона удивлённо смотрела на них обоих. </p><p>— Вышло? — спросила она.</p><p>Свет, льющийся из матовых сфер под потолком, вдруг замерцал, и неровные тени побежали по комнате. Наверно, это было желание Гарри, адресованное Выручай-Комнате: глаза немилосердно щипало, и он украдкой вытер выступившие слёзы.</p><p>— Шрам болит, — пожаловался Гарри. Рон тяжело задышал, но через несколько секунд вполне бодро поднялся.</p><p>— Почти! Давай, теперь я попробую.</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Гарри, чувствуя, как боль уходит. Как же он ненавидел выкрутасы своего шрама — теперь он не мог понять, была ли боль вызвана активностью Волдеморта или чем-то запретным в голове лучшего друга.</p><p>— <i>Легилименс</i>! — произнёс Рон, но заклинание не возымело никакого эффекта. — Чёрт, Гарри.</p><p>— Попробуй на мне, — Гермиона отложила книгу в сторону. Гарри решил, что этот фолиант был особенно скучным — подруга большую часть времени следила за их попытками проникнуть в мысли друг друга, чем читала.</p><p>— Мне кажется, из-за того, что профессор Снейп учил тебя окклюменции, в твою голову теперь не пролезть.</p><p>— Возможно, — согласился Гарри, присаживаясь на подушки. Он думал об этом. В его голове было много мыслей, которые друзьям не стоило видеть, и, наверно, он неосознанно закрывался от них.</p><p>Они тренировались до глубокой ночи. У Гермионы тоже получилось втиснуться в сознание Рона, но она объяснила это тем, что Уизли уже засыпал на ходу. Гарри проверил карту Мародёров: в коридорах никого не было, а Филч сидел в своём кабинете вместе с миссис Норрис.</p><p>Друзья неспешно двинулись в сторону башни Гриффиндора.</p><p>— Когда Рон заснёт, — шепнула Гермиона Гарри, когда они подошли к лестнице, — попробуй проникнуть в его мысли. Если получится...</p><p>Она замолкла, потому что Рон подозрительно посмотрел на них. Но Гарри всё равно понял.</p><p>Если получится, то можно пробраться в гостиную Слизерина. И в мысли Малфоя. Гарри хотел побыстрей осуществить задуманное. Он желал не только узнать уровень осведомлённости Люциуса Малфоя, но и... разобраться в Драко. Гарри не понимал, как Малфой смог так обидеться после единственного отказа в дружбе? И что он делал сегодня в лесу?</p><p>Гарри задёрнул полог и приготовился ждать. Рон всё не засыпал: сначала он полчаса плескался в душе, а потом долго ворочался под храп Невилла и сонное бормотание Симуса. Мальчик пытался подумать о природе этих бесконечных шуршаний, но понял, что это бесполезно.</p><p>Гарри от нечего делать рассматривал карту Мародёров. Весь Когтевран чинно спал в своих постелях, а пуффендуйцы снова устроили праздник. Их гостиная полнилась учениками, а несколько ушли на кухню под предводительством Седрика. Гарри усмехнулся, глядя на точку, уверенно движущуюся в сторону кухни. Внутри что-то потеплело, приятно разливаясь в груди.</p><p>Рон, наконец, затих. Через пятнадцать минут он захрапел, и Гарри вылез из постели, сжимая палочку в руках. Он зажёг маленький огонёк на её кончике и осторожно отодвинул полог кровати Рона, в полутьме пытаясь разглядеть друга.</p><p>— <i>Легилименс</i>, — прошептал Гарри, направляя палочку в лицо Рона. Ничего не произошло, лишь кровать Дина громко скрипнула.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Гарри постарался успокоиться. Он представил себе тот день на перроне, попытался в красочных подробностях воссоздать образ рыжеволосой семьи. — <i>Легилименс!</i></p><p>Ничего. И это с Роном, который никогда даже не думал об окклюменции. Что будет с Драко, которому родители, наверняка, втолковывали что-нибудь эдакое?</p><p>Гарри представил, что стоит над кроватью Малфоя. Только один раз он видел его таким: в лазарете, с нахмуренным лицом и болезненно сжатыми губами. Но вряд ли он всегда так спит. Гарри зажмурился, стараясь не думать о Роне и представлять Малфоя. </p><p>Он должен проникнуть в его мысли! Это необходимо! Гарри старался уверить себя в том, что ему срочно нужно узреть мысли человека, лежащего перед ним. Он почти видел бледную шею, беззащитно открытую взгляду, и расслабленное лицо, лишённое привычных гримас.</p><p>— <i>Легилименс!</i> — произнёс Гарри, тут же вспоминая семью Уизли. Его вдруг дёрнуло, словно при неудачной аппарации, и швырнуло вперёд.</p><p>
  <i>Вместо тёмного полога появился перрон, залитый солнцем. Мимо толпами шли люди, но их лица казались дымчато-расплывчатыми. Перед ним вдруг выросли огненно-рыжие Уизли, толкающие перед собой несколько загруженных тележек.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Быстрее, ребята, быстрее! Фред, давай! — Молли Уизли постоянно оглядывалась и подгоняла своих детей. Близнецы непонимающе переглядывались, а Рон едва поспевал за компанией: он был меньше всех, не считая Джинни, и едва справлялся с большой тележкой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мам, ещё куча времени, — попытался вразумить мать Джордж. Фред согласно закивал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну почему ты меня никогда не слушаешь, Джордж? — разозлилась Молли, нервно перебирая в пальцах потрёпанную сумочку. — Милый, поторопись.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мы не опаздываем, — надулся Фред. Джордж отвернулся от него, и на лице близнеца тут же появилось горестное выражение. Гарри подивился их эмоциональной связи, но на обдумывания этого не было времени. Он двинулся следом за любимой семьёй.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Молли весь путь вздыхала, а на самом подходе к девятой платформе вдруг вцепилась в сыновей. Гарри увидел, как она, уткнувшись лицом в волосы Джорджа, напутствовала им быть осторожней.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказала она, похлопывая Фреда по спине. Близнецы переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу, шутливо поигрывая рыжими бровями.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мама уже совсем чокнулась с этими журналами, — неодобрительно прошептал Перси. Рон и Джинни закивали, разглядывая больше толпу вокруг, нежели объятия матери и братьев. Гарри хотел найти взглядом себя, но всё вокруг вдруг заволокло туманом.</i>
</p><p>Лицо Рона пропало последним, и Гарри вышвырнуло в реальность. Он упал на пол, больно ударившись ягодицами. Палочка выскользнула из его пальцев и погасла. Рон завозился и приподнялся над подушкой.</p><p>— Гарри? — осипшим ото сна голосом спросил он. — Чёрт, Гарри, ты достал!</p><p>Рон рухнул обратно на подушку, оставив гриффиндорца сидеть на полу и довольно потирать ушибленное место. Он был готов попробовать осуществить свой рисковый план.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Плохая попытка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Матч с Пуффендуем был вызывающим и трепетным событием, но, увы, с весьма предсказуемым исходом. Гарри видел, как тренируется команда пуффендуйцев. Они неплохо летали, слаженно работали, но в них не было ни дикого азарта Гриффиндора, ни хитрых подлостей Слизерина, ни чётко отработанной тактики Когтеврана. Они были... слегка наивны и не имели ни одного шанса против команды гриффиндорцев.</p><p>Воскресный матч обещал быть коротким, однако никто не расслаблялся. Оливер загонял Гарри на тренировке до такого состояния, что, когда он возвращался в гостиную, ему мерещился снитч в каждом круглом предмете, начиная с Луны и заканчивая ручкой на двери спальни. Команда тихо проклинала Вуда, неприлично бодрого и довольного собой.</p><p>— Мы точно победим! — радовался капитан команды, с маниакальной нежностью полируя древко своей метлы. — Кубок у нас в кармане!</p><p>— Иногда мне кажется, что в него вселяется какой-то квиддичный дух, — шепнула Алисия Кэти на ухо, но Гарри всё равно услышал. — Недавно Оливер ворвался в нашу с Анджелиной спальню! Как он только туда забрался?</p><p>Не только команда стояла на ушах — весь факультет переживал по поводу матча. Квиддичный кубок тешил грёзы рьяных болельщиков, и Гарри уже устал выслушивать их наставления. Он сомневался, что бесполезные советы совершенно незнакомого пятикурсника помогут ему разглядеть снитч.</p><p>И не один квиддич занимал почётное место в списке вещей, выматывающих Гарри до такой степени, что он засыпал прямо поверх покрывала, не снимая мантии. Каждый вечер он, Гермиона и Рон отправлялись в Выручай-Комнату. Гермиона накладывала на Рона заклятие Сна, и Гарри раз за разом проникал в его расслабленные, похожие на молочный кисель мысли. Он не мог долго блуждать в них, приступы огненной боли заставляли его обессиленно валиться на мягкие подушки. Но с каждым разом времени становилось всё больше...</p><p>Гарри не знал, на каких моментах он должен сосредотачиваться, поэтому глухо бродил по расплывчатым воспоминаниям друга. Иногда ему попадались сцены в Норе, и Гарри с замиранием сердца наблюдал за маленькой Джинни. Девочка до четвёртого курса не разговаривала при нём, поэтому он не мог видеть её смешные детские фокусы, выдающие в ней пламенную кровь Уизли. Гарри смотрел на неё, но чувствовал лишь тёплую братскую привязанность. Может, это было вызвано тем, что влюбился он во взрослую Джинни, а не в маленькую стеснительную девчушку?</p><p>Время до воскресенья пролетело очень быстро. На завтраке команда уже была собрана и одета в алую форму, режущую глаз своей яркостью среди чёрных школьных мантий. Гарри уселся между Роном и Гермионой и набросился на еду, чувствуя себя просто феноменально голодным.</p><p>— Волнуешься? — участливо спросил Рон, подкладывая ему в тарелку оладий с кленовым сиропом. </p><p>— Ни капельки. Всё будет отлично.</p><p>— Я про... <i>другое</i>, — Рон голосом выделил последнее слово. Гермиона, равнодушно пролистывающая газету «Пророк», выразительно посмотрела на друга. Гарри помрачнел: это самое <i>другое</i> трепещущей мыслью засело где-то на задворках сознания.</p><p>Они решили, что план вступит в исполнение завтра. Понедельник — тяжёлый день, в конце которого всех, наверняка, срубит усталость. Гарри старался не думать об этом сейчас, но слова Рона, как назло, напомнили ему обо всём. Об ответственности, о риске...</p><p>— Молодец, Рон, — с ядовитым сарказмом произнесла Гермиона, уничтожительно взглянув на покрасневшего мальчика. — Теперь Гарри будет переживать.</p><p>— Я что, настолько чувствительный? — оскорбился Гарри, слушая перепалку друзей. Ну уж нет! Ему было обидно, что Гермиона считает, будто он скиснет при одной мысли о завтрашней миссии.</p><p>До конца завтрака он не проронил больше ни слова. Рон и Гермиона, наконец, сменили тему разговора и принялись обсуждать подготовку к экзаменам. В последнее время Гарри и Рон совсем забросили учёбу. Гарри вполне мог не слушать лекции, потому что темы первого курса были очень лёгкими, а вот Уизли приходилось тяжело. Гермиона пилила несчастного мальчика, приводила умопомрачительные аргументы, вызывающие приступы совестливости даже у самого Гарри.</p><p>Его спас Вуд, выросший рядом с ним словно из-под земли. На его лице застыло странное выражение, содержавшее в себе и азарт, и праведное недоумение, и паническую тревогу. Гарри опередил его вопрос, быстро поднимаясь из-за стола.</p><p>— Готов. Настрой отличный. И погода хорошая, — Вуд засмеялся и растрепал ему волосы.</p><p>— Матч скоро начнётся. Команда уже собирается.</p><p>Гарри помахал Рону и Гермионе, кричавшим ему вслед последние напутствия. Они с Вудом присоединились к алой команде, ждущей их у входа в Большой зал. Вместе они отправились на поле.</p><p>Трибуны пока что пустовали. Солнце, лениво ползущее по голубому небосклону, играло бликами на железных шестах. По траве, подхваченные ветром, носились стайки старых листьев. Гарри увидел впереди жёлтые мантии, а среди них — макушку Седрика. Юноша гордо вышагивал рядом с капитаном команды, Хэйди Макэвоем. </p><p>— Не пялься на него, Гарри, — шепнул на ухо ехидный голосок. Гарри резко обернулся и столкнулся взглядом со смеющимися глазами Фреда. Его близнец засмеялся с другой стороны, дружески приобнимая гриффиндорца за плечи.</p><p>— А то зависнешь в полёте и снитч упустишь.</p><p>Гарри внял их советам. Пока команда сидела в раздевалке и слушала последние (на этот день, конечно) наставления Вуда, стадион наполнялся учениками. Топот их ног, гул голосов, крики подбадривания — всё это зависло в воздухе и не хотело отпускать слух Гарри. Что он надеялся услышать в этом шуме? Чей-то голос?</p><p>— Все! На поле! Мы победим! — сказал Оливер. С другой стороны показались пуффендуйцы, а мадам Трюк вынесла сундук с мячами.</p><p>Команды построились в две шеренги, вратари обменялись рукопожатиями. Гарри поднял глаза на Седрика, дружелюбно улыбающегося ему. Пуффендуец казался ещё красивей в лучах солнца в своей ярко-жёлтой мантии и с волосами, развевающимися на игривом ветру. Девушки обеих команд затуманенным взором смотрели на него.</p><p>— Удачи, Гарри, — блеснул белоснежными зубами Седрик. Они одновременно взобрались на мётлы. Игроки взмыли вверх, и матч начался...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Нет, ты видел! Наглость какая! Этот Малькольм просто зверь! Нужно держать его подальше от колец!<p>Рон бушевал от самого поля до Большого зала. Потом от зала до гостиной. Даже в спальне, когда поговорить можно было о делах более важных, Рон не унимался. Гарри подумал, что взрослый Рон тоже возмущался очень много, особенно после того, как стал вратарём Гриффиндора (об этом Гарри умолчал), но сейчас...</p><p>Поттера уже тошнило от квиддича. Победа радовала, но он предпочёл бы тихо-мирно обсудить проникновение на факультет слизней.</p><p>Хотя и обсуждать-то было нечего. Это раньше казалось, что проникнуть в гостиную Слизерина так сложно. Гарри даже удивлялся, почему он был так наивен: ему не понадобится ничего, кроме мантии и палочки.</p><p>Лёжа в кровати, слушая тихие перешёптывания соседей по комнате, Гарри пытался представить завтрашнюю миссию во всех подробностях. Всё казалось предельно простым, чётким и ясным. Оставалось только воплотить план в жизнь.</p><p>Однако весь следующий день Гарри провёл, как на иголках. Несмотря на относительное спокойствие и уверенность в себе, царившую внутри накануне, утро принесло зуд в пальцах и странное, бесхребетное состояние. Хогвартс показался каким-то до упоения крошечным: коридоры были слишком короткими, классы — слишком маленькими. Сидя на истории магии, Гарри смотрел в окно на волнующееся море Запретного леса, а потом вдруг обнаружил себя на трансфигурации. Куда делась травология и перемены? Время, словно издеваясь, неслось вперёд семимильными шагами.</p><p>На обеде Гарри сумрачно выковыривал из пудинга кусочки яблок. Белая макушка Малфоя, конечно, назло eму постоянно мелькала перед глазами. Гарри иногда задерживал взгляд на нём дольше, чем на пару ненавистных секунд, и задумывался: чего, собственно, он опасается? Что может быть такого ужасного в мыслях слизеринца?</p><p>Гарри не знал. Волнение медленно утихало. Гарри даже написал пресловутое эссе по зельям, поупражнялся с заклятием дыма и выслушал пламенную речь Гермионы. </p><p>— Запомни, Гарри, — сказала подруга у входа в подземелья. Они забились в крошечную нишу, пропахшую неудачными зельями. Тут было тихо и темно: все ученики были на ужине в Большом зале. — Сосредоточиться. Главное — сосредоточиться. Ты должен найти только воспоминания о письме Малфою-старшему, а потом возвратиться в Гриффиндор. </p><p>— Да, — Гарри кивнул. Он встряхнул плечами, словно сбрасывая налетевшую пыль, и достал мантию-невидимку. — Пожелайте мне удачи.</p><p>— Удачи, Гарри, — хором сказали Рон и Гермиона. Они порывисто обняли его с двух сторон и кинулись обратно, наверх, боясь попасться на глаза слизеринцам. Гарри минуту постоял на месте, а потом отправился по узкому, мало освещённому коридору.</p><p>Гостиная Слизерина находилась в конце коридора, казавшегося с первого взгляда тупиковым. Серый, выцветший гобелен скрывал за собой сплошную стену из холодного шершавого камня. Несомненно, нужно было знать пароль, чтобы пройти дальше.</p><p>Как назло, нигде поблизости не было удобных ниш, в которых Гарри мог бы затаиться. Пришлось возвращаться назад и вставать на стражу около статуи какого-то уродливого существа. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это гигантский гриндилоу, держащий в руках устрашающую дубину.</p><p>Надеюсь, он не нападает на гриффиндорцев, незаконно проникающих в спальню Слизерина, — подумал Гарри, пристраиваясь в самом пыльном углу за статуей. </p><p>Ждать пришлось долго. Он уже успел сосчитать все узорчатые завитушки на рябой спине гриндилоу, повторил в уме все полезные заклинания, которые знал. Даже попытался составить ответы на вопросы по астрономии, чем несказанно бы порадовал Гермиону.</p><p>В конце коридора, наконец, появился слизеринец. Это был полный мальчик курса эдак с третьего. Он прошаркал мимо Гарри, зевая и прикрывая рот рукой. Его чёрные волосы лоснились в свете факелов, а карманы мантии подозрительно топорщились.</p><p>«Такой же обжора, как Крэбб и Гойл» — решил Гарри, следуя за неопрятным мальчиком. Тот подошёл к гобелену и, совершенно не скрываясь, громко произнёс:</p><p>— Парселтанг!</p><p>Гобелен потемнел ещё больше, а за ним раздался странный скрип. Мальчишка отодвинул ткань в сторону и шагнул в образовавшийся проход. Он не заметил, как гобелен завис на мгновение в воздухе, а потом с тихим шорохом вернулся на место.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно топтался у дверей. Он аккуратно достал карту Мародёров и проверил, где именно находится спальня Малфоя и где в данный момент её обитатели. Драко и его прихвостни ещё сидели в Большом зале, и Гарри решил дождаться их в каком-нибудь тёмном углу.</p><p>Он забился в пустое пространство между высоким старым шкафом и небольшим поворотом с несколькими дверьми и огляделся. Гостиная была точно такой же, какой её помнил Гарри. Мрачная, холодная — она выглядела совершенно необжитой. Старая, но дорогая мебель, а на чёрных кожаных диванах ни забытого шарфа, ни фантиков от конфет. Даже письменные столы не могли похвастаться стопками исписанных пергаментов или нелепыми рисуночками, которые Гарри постоянно находил в гостиной Гриффиндора. Казалось, тут можно замёрзнуть даже самым жарким летом — настолько холодным было это место.</p><p>Через четверть часа комната начала наполняться людьми. Старшекурсники заняли места у камина, некоторые расположились за столами. Никто не шумел, все тихо и по-деловому разговаривали друг с другом, подчёркнуто презрительно глядя на тех, кто младше. Несколько красивых девушек разложили вещи прямо на полу, бесстыдно подгибая под себя ноги. Гарри покраснел и отвернулся, уловив проблеск белизны под их короткими юбками.</p><p>«Взрослый, как же» — усмехнулся он про себя, старательно разглядывая мрачные картины на стенах и не давая своему взгляду скользнуть к голым ногам блондинки.</p><p>Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл явились довольно поздно. Крэбб нёс несколько книг, и, судя по растерянному выражению на его толстом лице, предназначались они не для него.</p><p>— Долго же ты, Драко, — произнёс крикливый голос.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на девочку, поднявшуюся из глубокого кресла. Он с изумлением узнал в ней Панси Паркинсон. Сейчас она не отличалась плотным телосложением, но лицо её уже приняло схожесть с мордой мопса.</p><p>Что могло связывать Малфоя с ней? Гарри не знал. Он бочком пробрался вдоль стенки, прислушиваясь к разговорам слизеринцев.</p><p>— Если тупые гриффы обойдут когтевранцев, то кубок нам не светит, — донеслось до Гарри. Это произнёс охотник Пьюси, поджимающий губы, как самая заправская крыса. Рядом с ним сидели два загонщика, имён которых Гарри не помнил. Они кивнули и принялись шептаться о чём-то, поглядывая по сторонам.</p><p>Девчонки, демонстрирующие своё бельё посреди гостиной, говорили о вещах, абсолютно непонятных Гарри. Он не стал даже разбираться и подобрался поближе к компании Малфоя, оккупировавшей целый стол.</p><p>— Неужели будешь писать эссе по зельям? — Панси полистала учебник и уронила голову на руки. Гарри усмехнулся: в Гриффиндоре ходили слухи, что Снейп редко проверяет домашнее задание любимых слизеринцев должным образом. Так зачем тогда горбатиться? Малфой покачал головой.</p><p>— Тебе бы тоже не помешало. Снейп теперь благоволит Святому Поттеру и вряд ли даст нам поблажки, — Малфой усердно что-то строчил. Гарри заглянул ему за плечо и вгляделся в ровные строчки до неприличия красивого почерка. Его удивило, что даже среди слизеринцев ходит слух о «благоволении» Снейпа к нему. Неужели это так заметно?</p><p>— Ну, Драко... — девчонка как-то странно на него покосилась, а потом выпрямила спину, словно подражая прямой осанке Малфоя. — Может, сегодня займёмся чем-нибудь весёлым?</p><p>— Крэбб, займи Панси чем-нибудь весёлым, — холодно бросил Малфой, не отрывая взгляда от учебника. </p><p>Гарри заскучал. Он опёрся о стену, разглядывая компанию и едва дыша: Крэбб и Гойл играли в какую-то игру на кусочке пергамента, Паркинсон меланхолично перелистывала страницы учебника, поглядывая на Малфоя. Её взгляд цеплял его щёку, на которой темнел шрам. Гарри присмотрелся и подивился: казалось, след должен был быть более ярким и чётким, а не сливаться с бледной кожей.</p><p>— Пойду-ка я спать, — сказала Панси, поднимаясь из-за стола. Она с завистью посмотрела на красавицу-блондинку, пересевшую с жёсткого пола на чёрный кожаный диван. Гарри позволил себе позлорадствовать: Панси никогда не стать такой. </p><p>Он не смотрел в сторону девушки просто из принципа: влюбляться в слизеринок — не самое благородное гриффиндорское дело. Паркинсон ушла, и Гарри снова загрустил. Он смотрел, как парочка франтов играют в магические шахматы, и чуть не заснул от скуки: они переставляли фигуры так медленно, словно собирались растянуть эту партию на пару тысячелетий.</p><p>— Поттера не было на ужине, — сказал вдруг Гойл, поджигая листочек с их игрой. Гарри напрягся. Он знал, конечно, что занимает в слизеринском списке тех, кому стоит перетирать косточки, не последнее место, но чтобы Гойл следил за его местоположением...</p><p>Ну конечно, — догадался Гарри. Малфой ведь знает о части «странностей Поттера», он, наверняка, рассказал своим амбалам об этом.</p><p>— И что? — равнодушно отозвался Малфой. Он с мстительной жестокостью влепил точку на пергаменте, наверняка порвав бумагу пером.</p><p>— Это подозрительно. Его друзья там были.</p><p>— Вот иди и разберись с этим, Гойл. У меня есть дела поважней, чем шататься за дурацким Поттером, — Малфой сгрёб пергаменты в кучу и, подхватив учебники, отправился в спальню. Крэбб и Гойл озадаченно смотрели ему вслед. Гарри спохватился и бросился за Драко, ловко обходя остальных слизеринцев.</p><p>Гарри успел в последнюю секунду: дверь за Малфоем почти закрылась. Подставив ногу, он толкнул её вперёд, проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель и тут же прижался к стене, переводя дыхание. </p><p>Спальня слизеринцев была такой же мрачной, как и их гостиная. Только простыни резали глаз безукоризненной белизной, да зелёные покрывала с серебряной вышивкой как-то разбавляли гнетущий мрак.</p><p>На одной из кроватей сидел смуглый мальчик, которого, как Гарри вспомнил, звали Блейз Забини. Он шептал какое-то непонятное заклинание, помахивая палочкой в воздухе, но ничего не происходило.</p><p>— Почему ты тут, Блейз? — спросил Малфой, стягивая школьную мантию. Он с педантичной аккуратностью сложил её и повесил в шкаф. Гарри немного смутился: их с Роном мантии всегда валялись, похожие на два чёрных комка.</p><p>— А где мне ещё быть? — меланхолично отозвался Забини. Он потянулся на кровати, поправляя тонкий джемпер. — Тед куда-то делся. Тупой день.</p><p>— Согласен. Мерзкий, — Драко остался в белой рубашке. Он деловито закатал рукава и упал на собственную кровать, подминая под себя сваленные пергаменты. Чертыхнувшись, он отодвинул бумаги в сторону и уставился в тёмный потолок. — Хогвартс — отвратное место. </p><p>Гарри поборол в себе желание пнуть Малфоя. Он аккуратно, мелкими шажками, протиснулся к шкафу с одеждой, откуда ему открывался прекрасный вид на комнату. Едва не запнувшись о длинные ноги Малфоя, Гарри с удовлетворением привалился к стенке.</p><p>— Перестань ругать всё вокруг, а то плесенью покроешься, — миролюбиво сказал Забини. Он поднялся со своей кровати и подошёл к Драко, по пути стягивая свой джемпер с эмблемой Слизерина. Рухнув рядом, он вальяжно раскинул руки по чужой кровати: одной примял несчастные пергаменты, а вторую положил прямо на живот крякнувшего от неожиданности Малфоя.</p><p>— Проваливай, Блейз, — Драко скривился. Он скинул с себя руку товарища. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не лез ко мне?</p><p>— Я просто хотел тебя приободрить. </p><p>— Я не просил.</p><p>— Да что с тобой? — взвился оскорблённый Забини. Он сел на кровати, глядя в спину сокурсника. Его взгляд скользнул по острым лопаткам, выпирающим из-под рубашки. Малфой поёжился под его взором, как будто кожей почувствовав чужое внимание.</p><p>— Ничего. Отстань, — Драко поднялся, пряча лицо от своего друга. Но Гарри видел, чётко и ясно, как отпечатались грусть и какое-то вселенское презрение в точёных чертах узкого лица. Малфой поджал губы и шагнул к шкафу, едва не задевая невидимого гриффиндорца плечом.</p><p>Кажется, Гарри слишком громко вздохнул. Но его дыхание скрыл топот ног и звук распахиваемой двери. Крэбб и Гойл ввалились в спальню, громко гогоча. Стоило им наткнуться на ледяной взгляд своего предводителя, как они тут же заткнулись, заметно стушевались, гуськом пробираясь к своим кроватям.</p><p>— Прекрати на нас рычать, Драко, — голос Забини показался неожиданно серьёзным. Гарри подавил смешок: внутренние распри слизеринцев-первокурсников казались ему забавными. — Ругайся со своим Поттером, а к нам не лезь.</p><p>Драко хмыкнул. Его губы вздрогнули, почти исторгая какое-нибудь завуалированное оскорбление, но мальчик вовремя спохватился. Гарри понял его: Малфой мог завести хоть тысячу врагов на других факультетах, но ссориться с собственным было нельзя. Он молча сгрёб вещи из шкафа и отправился куда-то.</p><p>Гарри заприметил узкую дверь, выглядывающую из-за слизеринского герба. Он хотел уже отправиться за Малфоем, но потом сообразил, что это была душевая. Туда соваться не стоило. </p><p>— Может, ему этот шрам, как и Поттеру, голову повредил? — процедил Забини сквозь зубы, когда Малфой ушел. Крэбб и Гойл переглянулись, но ничего не ответили. Блейз растрепал свои тёмные волосы, поднялся и подошёл к высокому зеркалу. Он принялся недовольно разглядывать своё отражение, крутясь на месте. Гарри закатил глаза — он откровенно не понимал, какая разница, если под углом сорок пять градусов твой нос выглядит немного длинней, чем нужно? Сейчас это не имело абсолютно никакого значения, потому что все они были маленькими смешными первокурсниками.</p><p>Он рискнул опуститься на корточки, придерживая мантию и следя, чтоб она не задралась. Подтянув ноги к груди, он оглядывал тройку слизеринцев, готовящихся ко сну. Блейз ещё нашёптывал себе под нос, обиженно бубня что-то, когда Драко вернулся. Вода стекала с его потемневших волос на голую грудь. Он зябко поёжился, обнимая себя за худые плечи.</p><p>— Свободно, — бросил он, снова зарываясь в свой шкаф. Вытащив откуда-то из глубины пижамную рубашку, он спешно укутался в неё. Малфой походил на мокрого воробья, пытающегося причесать белобрысые патлы с помощью палочки. Гарри почти умилился, но вовремя одёрнул себя: каким бы безобидным ни казался Малфой в своей чёрной пижаме и с покрасневшей от душа кожей, не стоило забывать, что он гадкий хорёк.</p><p>Гарри думал, что на этом его ожидание закончится, но он сильно ошибался. Как и гриффиндорцы, слизеринцы любили поболтать перед сном. Крэбб и Гойл играли в карты, Забини наблюдал за ними, покачивая худыми ногами в воздухе. Малфой достал из-под подушки толстую книгу под названием «Знаменитые предсказатели ХХ века» и углубился в чтение, изредка поднимая глаза на товарищей. Ближе к полуночи появился ещё один мальчик — Теодор Нотт. Он, не раздеваясь, прошествовал к своей кровати в самом дальнем углу и рухнул в постель, задёргивая тяжёлый полог тёмно-зелёного цвета.</p><p>— А вот и Тед вернулся, — прокомментировал Забини. Он широко зевнул, с трудом поднимая на Малфоя тёмные глаза. — Спать пора.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Гойл. Гарри заметил, что хоть он и жульничал, но всё равно проиграл Крэббу, который жульничал чуть более умело. Смотреть на них было почти весело, и это не давало Гарри скучать.</p><p>— Ну спите, — Малфой задёрнул полог, скрывшись и от своих товарищей, и от Гарри. В щель пробивался голубоватый свет Люмоса. Слизеринцы погасили свечи, и Гарри снова поник: ожидание выматывало не хуже лесных сражений.</p><p>Малфой долго читал. Гарри едва не уснул, прислонив голову к лакированной поверхности шкафа. Он, конечно, оценил, что слизеринец так ответственно подходит к раскапыванию его жизни, но нужно же меру иметь? Наверно, даже Гермиона не просиживает полночи за скучной книжкой.</p><p>— Бред, — раздался тихий шёпот. Гарри чуть было не поддакнул, но вовремя зажал рот рукой. Малфой откинул полог и в свете крошечного огонька на кончике волшебной палочки пристроил книгу на прикроватный столик. Там уже лежала книга о парселтанге, зельях и тёмных волшебниках прошлого столетия.</p><p>Малфой погасил палочку, а потом ещё долго возился в кровати. Гарри не знал, что за мысли мучили его, но эта беспокойная возня заняла, наверно, полчаса. А может, минут пять — время тянулось так медленно, что Гарри не взялся бы судить о прошедших секундах.</p><p>Подождав для верности ещё немного, Гарри, наконец, поднялся. Ноги затекли, и пришлось немного покачаться из стороны в сторону, чтобы вернуть конечностям былую подвижность. Избавившись от неуютного покалывания, он осторожно приоткрыл полог кровати Малфоя.</p><p>Это было очень удачное место: его мог видеть только Крэбб, спящий на соседней кровати. Но мальчик дрых без задних ног, и Гарри не беспокоился на его счёт. Да и вряд ли такой тупой обжора, как Крэбб, узнал бы в темноте слизеринской спальни Гарри Поттера.</p><p>Малфой спал, подсунув руку под подушку. Его лицо, бледное и полностью расслабленное, было таким чистым и наивным, что Гарри, если бы не знал его на самом деле, никогда бы не заподозрил в спящем ангелочке ехидного гада. Хотя внешность обманчива.</p><p>Гарри достал палочку, направляя её точно в лоб Малфоя. Его рука дрожала. Слизеринец завозился, переворачиваясь на спину и улыбаясь чему-то во сне. Гарри никогда не видел, чтоб Малфой улыбался. </p><p>Но он тут не для того, чтоб рассуждать о Драко Малфое. Он тут для того, чтоб забраться в его мысли. Словно вор. </p><p>Гарри попытался сосредоточиться. На себе самом, на мальчике по имени Гарри Поттер. Он вперил взгляд в изгиб белой шеи Малфоя и тихо произнёс:</p><p>— <i>Легилименс!</i></p><p>Ничего не произошло. Гарри и не надеялся, что с первого взгляда выйдет. Возможно, его смущала такая открытость школьного недруга, а может, просто хаотичность какой-то мысли, которую он никак не мог уловить.</p><p>Сосредоточиться. Вот, что главное. Гарри не мог ненавидеть Драко, он мог лишь презирать его за жестокое отношение к людям более достойным, чем, к примеру, его злобный отец. Но сейчас Малфой молчал, и Гарри путался: у той ли кровати он стоит? </p><p>Нет. Надо думать, о себе. Гарри Поттер, мальчик-гриффиндорец, объект ненависти Драко Малфоя. </p><p>Гарри зажмурился. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по его телу, и какая-то огненная уверенность вспыхнула в голове.</p><p>— <i>Легилименс!</i> — знакомый тяжёлый обруч сдавил виски, а земля словно ушла из-под ног.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри закружило, завертело, до боли стиснуло и выбросило куда-то. Воздух скользнул в лёгкие, даря блаженное расслабление, а тело обрело устойчивость. В нос ударил запах сладких женских духов, а лицо обдало уютным теплом.</p><p>Гарри с изумлением огляделся. Он стоял посреди спальни, обставленной с вычурным изяществом и, несомненно, носящей черты факультета Слизерин. Чёрный, белый и зелёный преобладали вокруг, несмотря на полумрак, охватывающий дальние углы.</p><p>На большой кровати сидела красивая блондинка. Рядом с ней, одним только взглядом передвигая чёрные и белые шарики, полулежал маленький мальчик лет пяти. Гарри узнал в нём совсем крошечного Драко: большие серые глаза полнились любопытством, а волосы свободно спадали на розовые ушки. </p><p>А женщина, вероятно, Нарцисса. Гарри плохо её помнил: лишь мимолётный образ, подёрнутый тенью войны. Сейчас она была безмятежна, и её красивое лицо выражало лишь нежность. Тёмное платье подчёркивало бледность кожи, а на груди покоились тяжёлые каменья.</p><p>— Это особенный мальчик, Драко, — сказала она. Малфой поднял на неё глаза, и белый шарик взлетел над полом, спланировав ему в ладонь.</p><p>— Он тоже волшебник? Так может? — по-детски смешным и немного капризным голосом спросил у неё мальчик. Гарри подошёл ближе и протянул руку: его пальцы скользнули сквозь бледное личико Малфоя, не встретив преграды. Кто из них был призраком?</p><p>— Отец верит, что Гарри Поттер будет великим волшебником. Может, когда-нибудь он затмит Тёмного Лорда... — голос Нарциссы вдруг надломился. Комнату заволокло туманом, и всё пропало. Руки темноты обхватили Гарри и понесли дальше, мимо тысячи размазанных картин, мимо миллиона лиц и эмоций.</p><p>Его вышвырнуло в библиотеку. Поместье Малфоев отличалось богатым собранием различных книг. Гарри удивлённо поднял глаза, разглядывая высокие книжные шкафы. А потом резко обернулся, вспомнив, зачем он тут.</p><p>За столом сидел Люциус Малфой. Он держал в руках распечатанное письмо, и серые ледяные глаза невероятно быстро скользили по строчкам. Перед ним стоял Драко.</p><p>Гарри пожалел, что этому Драко было не пять лет. Этот был знакомым Малфоем, тем, что приставал к Гарри в коридоре: волосы зализаны, как и у отца, а в глазах — лёд и презрение. Тонкие губы поджаты, а пальцы незаметно стиснуты в карманах высоких брюк.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер едет в Хогвартс. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Драко? — спросил Люциус. Он поднял палочку и легко взмахнул ей: в воздухе материализовался бокал с вином. Тонкие пальцы, увенчанные перстнями, сомкнулись на тонкой ножке. — Понимаешь?</p><p>— Отец...</p><p>— Наше положение шатко, Драко. Имя этого мальчика гремит в каждом доме. Нам нужна поддержка.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я понял.</p><p>— Ты — Малфой, Драко. Сделай всё, чтоб поддержать честь семьи.</p><p>— Да... — голос Малфоя потонул в новом всплеске серого тумана. Гарри не успел даже обдумать сказанное, как его мотнуло в сторону. Глаза заслезились, а в голове вспыхнула боль, яростным пожаром заливая виски. </p><p>Впереди показался свет, слишком яркий для уставших глаз. Магазин мадам Малкин, как всегда пёстрый и оживлённый. Мантии, платья, костюмы сами кроились и сшивались, следуя указаниям волшебной палочки, а хозяйка порхала вокруг Гарри. То есть, другого Гарри. Стоящего на подставке и беседующего с Малфоем.</p><p>«Надо же» — подумал Гарри, глядя в собственное лицо. — Какой я...</p><p>Маленький. Наивный. С большими зелёными глазами, распахнутыми в каком-то идиотском восторге. Малфой смотрел на него, и в его взгляде не было привычной ненависти. Лишь самодовольство и что-то даже немного нежное.</p><p>— ...Я слышал, он настоящий дикарь. Живёт в хижине на территории школы, иногда напивается и пытается творить чудеса, но всё заканчивается тем, что загорается его собственная постель! — Малфой подбородком указал в окно, где за стеклом стояла могучая фигура Хагрида, машущего рукой. </p><p>Гарри опешил, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться где-то в горле. Он неверяще шагнул вперёд, но мир вдруг резко раздвоился и затрясся. Та же самая комната, те же самые люди, только вот Хагрида нет и Гарри другой. Совсем другой. Такой же низкий и щуплый, но в его лице нет светлой радости, только настороженность. И Малфой смотрит на него с плохо скрытой завистью и восхищением.</p><p>— Один? Где ты живёшь? — Драко подался вперёд, и голос его звучал неожиданно громко, живо. Без привычной ленцы и снобизма.</p><p>— В гостинице, — ответил Гарри. Малфой источал волны обиды, а его пальцы терзали пуговичку на брюках. Он хотел что-то сказать, но молчал.</p><p>Перед ним вдруг возникло лицо Люциуса. За его спиной горела ёлка, но Гарри видел лишь её расплывчатый силуэт. Праздничный стол словно свалился с неба, так неожиданно прорезав пространство. Какая-то мутная вода, в которой Драко возит серебряной ложкой...</p><p>— Ты сделал это? Ты сблизился с Гарри Поттером? — голос Люциуса подобно ножу резанул Гарри изнутри. Как и его слова, о которых не было сил задуматься.</p><p>— Нет, отец! — вскрикнул Драко, и сверкающая ложечка со звоном стукнулась о тарелку. — Он отвратительный! Поттер ужасен! Все к нему подлизываются, мол, какой благородный, какой умный, как летает, как колдует. Аж тошнит! Мерзкий, гадкий, грязнокровный Поттер!</p><p>— Что за выражения за столом?! — возмутилась Нарцисса, сверкнув сталью холодных глаз. Люциус открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гарри уже не услышал...</p><p>Новая вспышка боли, новое искривление тела. Последние капли силы, уходящей на перемещение внутри чужого разума. Мимо пронеслись тысячи картинок, изображающих почти одно и то же: Гарри в Большом зале, спина Гарри во время трансфигурации, Гарри где-то далеко в небе, на метле...</p><p>Можно было ужаснуться этому. Каждый миг врезался в его тело, словно деревянный шар, боль расползалась невидимой брешью. Гарри закрыл лицо руками, стремясь хоть как-то сдержать рвущееся наружу нечто. Воспоминания словно впитывали его, выворачивали наизнанку, забирали по крупице его существо...</p><p>Его тут слишком много. Его слишком много в жизни Драко Малфоя. Он не может увидеть всё, его сейчас просто разорвёт на части.</p><p>Ближе! Ближе! Письмо, Люциус, Гарри! Туда!</p><p>Гарри понесло, сжало, потащило дальше. Острые иглы словно впились в зрачки, и он почти почувствовал, как разрываются сосудики в глазах.</p><p>Удар. Твёрдость пола, прохладность воздуха. Тишина, та самая, ненавистная.</p><p>Гарри стоял за спиной Драко, прижавшего руки к высокому зеркалу. Зеркала тут были повсюду, они колоннами поднимались в чёрную пустоту потолка. По ту сторону серебряной глади стоял красивый высокий юноша. Малфой, взрослый, настоящий. Он плакал, его щёки были исцарапаны, а волосы неряшливо взбиты. Слёзы стекали, оставляя кровавые дорожки на коже. Тонкие, побелевшие губы беспрерывно двигались, исторгая одно лишь слово:</p><p>
  <i>Поттер.</i>
</p><p>Драко отшатнулся, спотыкаясь, падая на чёрный мрамор. Тысячи зеркал отразили его, меняя крошечные частички внешности. Драко зажал рот руками, и Гарри почему-то был рад, что он не видит его лицо.</p><p>Одно из зеркал, находящихся совсем рядом с ним, показало другую картинку. Мёртвое лицо, остекленевшие глаза, беспомощно раскрытый рот... Драко уткнулся лицом в ладони, чтобы только не видеть этого ужаса, волнами нахлёстывающего со всех сторон.</p><p>Смерть. Так много зеркал показывали её, протягивали когти к маленькому мальчику, сжавшемуся в комок посреди зала... Гарри протянул руки, желая утешить его, но пальцы зачерпнули лишь воздух.</p><p>Зеркала исчезли. Вместо них появились тёмные провалы больших окон, в нос ударил запах лекарств. Было темно, а палочка, горящая в руках Драко, давала совсем мало света...</p><p>
  <i>Я поранился каким-то ядовитым растением в Лесу. Северус сказал, что это не смертельно, но останется шрам. Можешь не приезжать, всё хорошо...</i>
</p><p>Гарри смотрел на строчки ровного почерка, чувствуя, что почти теряет сознание. Вот то, что ему нужно. Он нашёл, теперь нужно выйти, выйти...</p><p>Письмо исчезло. Снова лица, снова Гарри. Его голос, произносящий заклятья для Флитвика, а потом шипение Малфоя, поливающего «Поттера» ужасными проклятиями. Всё заволокла дымка, и Гарри уже ничего не видел. Лишь темнота, в которой что-то шуршит. Тихий, надломленный, сладкий звук донёсся до его ушей, а потом вдруг резкий толчок выкинул его в реальность.</p><p>Гарри повалился на столик, сбивая рукой стопку книг. Они с оглушающим грохотом повалились на пол. Но этот шум был лишь в голове Гарри, он вцепился пальцами в виски, сильно надавливая, удерживая внутри рвущуюся силу бурлящей крови.</p><p>— А! А! — раздалось из-за полога. Гарри, едва разлепляя глаза, шагнул вперёд, цепляясь за тяжёлую ткань. Стоны не прекращались, словно движения острейшего скальпеля вспарывая тишину ночи.</p><p>Бледные руки вцепились в его плечи. Малфой, похожий скорей на слепого щенка, нежели на отпрыска аристократического рода, уткнулся лицом в его шею, вздрагивая всем телом. Пальцы Гарри зарылись в его тёплые волосы, прижимая к себе. Они двинулись вниз, гладя нежную кожу и чувствуя горячую влагу на пылающих ушах мальчика.</p><p>Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна. Гарри не понимал, что происходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Золотая молния</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очнувшись в больничном крыле, Гарри совсем не удивился. Просыпаться тут стало входить в привычку. Он натянул на нос очки и огляделся. Солнце заглядывало в окно и освещало соседние койки. Несколько солнечных лучиков отражались стеклянными гранями фигурных колб. В углу сидела какая-то девочка, сосредоточенно намазывающая на нос тёмно-зелёную мазь, а Помфри стояла рядом, покачивая палочкой и перемешивая густую жидкость в колбе.</p><p>— Маргарет, сколько раз повторять, что не стоит выводить прыщи заклинанием? — целительница покачала головой, строго глядя на девочку. Та обречённо кивнула, и Гарри увидел, что её щёки покрывает красная пупырчатая корка. Его передёрнуло, и он отвернулся.</p><p>К несчастью, мадам Помфри заметила, что Гарри проснулся. Закончив перемешивать настойку, она отдала её несчастной девочке и подошла к койке Гарри. В её руках мелькнул пузырёк с Укрепляющим зельем. Гарри знал, какое мерзкое оно на вкус, и заранее скривился от отвращения.</p><p>— Смотрю, вы уже готовы к принятию лeкaрствa, — улыбнулась мадам Помфри, протягивая Гарри пузырёк. Мальчик вздохнул, зажмурился и одним махом выпил горькое, оставляющее отвратительное послевкусие, зелье. По телу прошла дрожь, нагревающая и расслабляющая. Гарри помотал головой, пытаясь разогнать цветных мушек перед глазами.</p><p>— Что со мной случилось? — спросил он, когда побочное действие зелья перестало скручивать его рвотными позывами.</p><p>Последнее, что помнил Гарри, был чёрный коридор, по которому он бежал. Потом дверь, выросшая словно из-под земли, и болезненное столкновение его лба со злополучной деревяшкой. А дальше? Гарри представил, как рано утром слизеринцы находят «Святого Поттера» на пороге своих подземелий, бледного, обёрнутого в мантию-невидимку. Чёрт, мантия! И ведь не спросишь про неё у Помфри.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как волосы на затылке медленно встают дыбом от страха. Потеря мантии была равносильна потере волшебной палочки. От мысли, что какой-то гадкий слизеринец будет касаться волшебной ткани, надевать её на себя, становилось так обидно и мерзко, что Гарри едва не разревелся.</p><p>— Что с вами, мистер Поттер? — видимо, на его лице отразилось что-то, потому что мадам Помфри тут же запорхала вокруг, взмахивая волшебной палочкой и бормоча Анализирующие заклинание. Воздух вокруг потеплел и заструился вокруг тела Гарри. Помфри осталась довольна. — Полагаю, вы в порядке. Не притворствуйте — это зелье совсем не такое противное, как кажется.</p><p>— Кто меня сюда принёс? — спросил Гарри, свешивая с кровати ноги. Мерзопакостное зелье было последним, что волновало его сейчас. Вкус на языке почти испарился.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп доставил вас вчера утром. Уверяю, мистер Поттер, я много лeт работаю в школе, но никогда мне не приходилось видеть первокурсника в столь истощённом состоянии. </p><p>— Ох. Подождите, вчера утром? Я проспал целый день? — Гарри чувствовал себя вполне сносно. Лишь лёгкое томление в мышцах, которое можно запросто прогнать утренней зарядкой, и небольшое головокружение.</p><p>— Я рекомендовала бы ещё денёк отдыха. Вы потеряли очень много сил, — мадам Помфри неодобрительно наблюдала, как Гарри раскладывает по кровати школьную форму. Она ушла за ширму, позволив мальчику переодеться.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, — уверил её Гарри, поглядывая на сердитый силуэт за шторкой. Он положил пижаму под подушку, с трудом подавляя желание сорваться и бежать в подземелья, к Снейпу.</p><p>— Приходите сегодня вечером. Вы ещё должны пить зелье, — в голосе Помфри звенел металл. Только после покорного обещания Гарри приходить после ужина целую неделю и пить Укрепляющее зелье, она его отпустила.</p><p>Шли уроки. В коридорах было пусто, и Гарри без препятствий добрался до подземелий. Сейчас у гриффиндорцев по расписанию была Защита от Тёмных Искусств. Её, наконец, перестали заменять: Дамблдор нанял сухого сморщенного аврора, диктовавшего лекции монотонным голосом и задававшего писать длиннющие эссе. Гарри решил, что oн просто не успел связаться с Люпином, поэтому любимый учитель всё ещё не прибыл в Хогвартс.</p><p>Около кабинета зелий он остановился и приложил ухо к двери, прислушиваясь. Увы, у Снейпа сейчас был урок, и Гарри пришлось дожидаться его окончания в холодном коридоре. Когда зазвонил колокол, дверь открылась, и изнутри посыпались уставшие пятикурсники-когтевранцы. Синяки под глазами, осунувшиеся лица, равнодушный взгляд — им грозила сдача СОВ в конце года, и Гарри прекрасно понимал их подавленное состояние.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп, — Гарри замялся у входа, неуверенно заглядывая в кабинет. Банки и колбы на полках поблёскивали в свете свечей, а книги привычными пыльными рядами толпились в шкафу. Никаких взрывов, никаких дымящихся луж, зато на первой парте горстка сломанных перьев.</p><p>— Поттер, — констатировал Снейп, сжигая перья взмахом палочки. Он спокойно (зловеще спокойно) стряхнул пепел на пол. Дверь захлопнулась за спиной Гарри. Он привычно съёжился, чувствуя, как отнимается язык. Вопрос о мантии-невидимке, который он собирался задать, застрял у него в горле.</p><p>Снейп подошел к нему, взмахнув полами чёрной мантии. Он на секунду напомнил Гарри дементора. Цепкие пальцы вцепились в его волосы, вынуждая задрать голову. Перед глазами вспыхнули белые пятна, а лицо обдало кислым дыханием.</p><p>— Как вы посмели, Поттер? — Снейп склонился ещё ниже, нависая над Гарри, и ему пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы взбешённый профессор не увидел, как у него увлажнились от боли глаза.</p><p>— Пустите, — Гарри никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Да и зельевар никогда не применял к нему грубую силу, поэтому вырвать свои волосы из скрюченных пальцев было непросто.</p><p>— Вы, Поттер, — шипел Снейп ему в лицо, оттягивая его голову ещё дальше, — мерзкий, зазнавшийся гриффиндорец! Как и ваш отец! Вы ни о чём, кроме себя, не думаете. Я вас... презираю...</p><p>Он оттолкнул Гарри и тут же схватил за плечо, притягивая обратно. От этих перемещений у гриффиндорца, ещё не оправившегося после двухдневного сна, закружилась голова, и он не сразу понял, что стоит, уткнувшись носом в жёсткое плечо профессора. Правда, через секунду он уже стоял в гoрдoм одиночестве, а Снейп наблюдал за ним, опираясь о свой стол. Трудно было что-то прочитать по его лицу, и если он испытывал что-то, то мастерски это скрывал. </p><p>— Как можно было подумать, что такой безмозглый, порывистый, твердолобый мальчишка как вы сможет освоить искусство легилименции и без последствий проникнуть в чужой разум? — сардонически спросил Снейп.</p><p>— Но я же проник... Мне нужно было... — попытался оправдаться Гарри, но профессор зелий, шепнув «Обезъяз», заставил его заткнуться.</p><p>— Если бы вы ввалились не в мой кабинет, где я находился в этот момент, а застряли бы где-нибудь по пути, то утром слизеринцы бы обнаружили ваш хладный труп. А Малфой вполне мог лишиться разума, если бы я сразу не сообразил, в чём дело. Вы не удосужились узнать, что начинающим легилиментам нельзя использовать это искусство без согласия оппонента. Зато вы решили, что вправе проникать в чужую гостиную! Вы, Поттер, нарушили не только магический закон, но и простой человеческий — проникать в чужие мысли запрещено. Я лишаю Гриффиндор ста баллов.</p><p>Гарри стало стыдно. Он опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как стремительно краснеет. Какая ему разница до каких-то там баллов факультета, когда ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы убил Малфоя... Они бы оба погибли из-за того, что Гарри не мог удержать своё любопытство. Оправдание, что он хотел узнать про письмо Люциуса, больше не помогало: Гарри помнил кровь на своих пальцах и тонкие, болезненные стоны, до сих пор звучавшие в ушах...</p><p>— Вы будете наказаны, Поттер. До конца года будете приходить ко мне и чистить котлы, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и заклятие немоты спало с Гарри. — Что вам так неймётся приплести Драко Малфоя в очередную из своих авантюр?</p><p>— Я хотел узнать про письмо, — Гарри сжал зубы. — Но он не сказал ничего. Почему он не сказал?</p><p>— Я, в отличие от вас, использовал более мягкий метод и тоже узнал про письмо. Но объяснить побуждения Драко я не смогу, — уже спокойней сказал Снейп. Кажется, он остывал, но этого нельзя было прочитать ни по его сухому лицу, ни по блестящим глазам.</p><p>Гарри вдруг осенило. Он вспомнил то, что ошеломило его в воспоминаниях Малфоя. Сейчас, когда он ясным взором смотрел на всё, это казалось чем-то ужасающим, выходящим за рамки. Сердце замерло, и в горло ударило паническое биение. Пальцы задрожали, и Гарри почти почувствовал, как перед ним развёрстывается глубокая впадина.</p><p>— Он помнил Хагрида, — выдавил Гарри, чувствуя на себе вопросительный взгляд Снейпа. — В магазине мадам Малкин. В прошлый раз я пришёл туда с Хагридом, а в этот — один. У Малфоя словно два воспоминания о том дне. Я не понимаю.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, он помнит то, что было в «прошлый раз»? — загадка заставила Снейпа сменить свой грозный тон. Гарри кивнул, и тут же в кабинете повисло тягостное молчание.</p><p>Как такое может быть? Что происходит? </p><p>Гарри вспомнил и то, что видел в голове Рона: миссис Уизли, переживающая за Фреда и Джорджа. Тогда это его напрягло, но он не мог найти объяснений. Потом Малфой говорил, что в Лесу у него возникло странное, необъяснимое чувство. И его воспоминания...</p><p>Гарри окончательно запутался. </p><p>— Я могу показать вам, — он нарушил повисшую тишину. Профессор зелий вздрогнул, словно он совсем забыл о присутствии Гарри. Взглянув на мальчика, он покачал головой.</p><p>— Вы только что перенесли сильное истощение. Не советую вам напрягаться в ближайшее время, — сказал Снейп. За дверью зашумели — другой класс пришёл на урок и дожидался, пока учитель их запустит.</p><p>«Может ли быть, чтоб он переживал за меня?» — подумал Гарри и неожиданно покраснел. От стыда, что он на время забыл, сколько раз Снейп спасал его и сколько всего он сделал для Ордена.</p><p>— Я тренировался на Роне и проникал в его воспоминания. В тот день, на перроне, они пришли раньше, потому что мама Рона переживала за Фреда и Джорджа. А Малфой сказал мне, что в лесу он вернулся из-за чувства опасности, нависшей над его родителями. Как будто, если он не спасёт меня, то они умрут.</p><p>— Думаете, что у них тоже могли быть «вещие сны», как у вас летом? — Снейп исподлобья посмотрел на него, крутя в пальцах палочку. </p><p>Что-то происходило. Что-то странное. И они оба не знали, что именно.</p><p>— Может быть. Хотя там, видимо, что-то другое, — ответил Гарри. Он считал, что такое событие перевернуло бы Малфоя с ног на голову, изменило бы его жизнь, но слизеринец оставался почти таким же. Может, это какие-то отдельные предчувствия, мельком проскальзывающие в важный момент?</p><p>— Хорошо, Поттер. Я сообщу дирeктopу об этом, — Снейп шагнул к двери, и Гарри двинулся за ним. </p><p>— А моя мантия? Она у вас?</p><p>— Вы не получите вашу мантию, Поттер, — позлорадствовал Снейп. — Вы наказаны до конца года.</p><p>— Но... — Гарри опешил, глядя в желтоватое лицо профессора. Внутри клокотала ярость и желание наброситься на учителя с кулаками. Он с трудом сдерживал себя. Мантия, его мантия в руках Снейпа! Неслыханно!</p><p>— Это часть вашего наказания. Вы и так постоянно нарушаете школьные правила, гуляя по школе ночами. Я как учитель не могу этого допустить. А сейчас возвращайтесь в свою гостиную и отдохните. Кстати, ваша болезнь не освобождает вас от домашнего задания, — Снейп криво усмехнулся. Его ладонь тяжело опустилась на плечо Гарри, до боли сжимая его. — Будьте хоть капельку ответственней, Поттер.</p><p>Гарри поджал губы. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на лояльность Снейпа к нему, но такой подлости он точно не ожидал. Ничего не сказав, Гарри вышел в коридор, встречая удивлённые взгляды третьекурсников-пуффендуйцев.</p><p>Он тут же нашёл Седрика, смеющегося над шутками друзей. Гарри предпочёл смотреть на него, чем на Снейпа, прожигающего его спину взглядом.</p><p>— Гарри? — Седрик тоже заметил его и тут же отлип от стены, игнорируя вскрик своей подруги. Гарри уловил ревнивый взгляд, посланный ему от девушки, и довольно вздохнул: ему немного, совсем немного хотелось сорвать злость на ком-нибудь.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь так дружелюбно, как только мог. — Как ты?</p><p>— Нормально. Не видел тебя в Большом зале, — Седрик откинул голову назад, и его мягкие волосы скользнули на высокий лоб. Он растрепал их ещё больше, с очаровательным беспокойством наблюдая за лицом Гарри.</p><p>— Я болел, — признался Гарри. Он подумал, что Седрик является полной противоположностью Малфою. За эти мысли ему хотелось ударить себя. Нет, скорей, ему просто хотелось с кем-нибудь подраться.</p><p>А если у Седрика тоже есть какие-то воспоминания или переживания? Гарри хотел спросить об этом, но не мог придумать какого-нибудь мало-мальски подходящего объяснения своему интересу.</p><p>— Что-то случилось на тренировке? — между бровями Седрика появилась тонкая складочка, и это в какой-то степени умилило Гарри. Ему была приятна трогательная забота пуффендуйца, с которым он раньше почти не общался.</p><p>— Нет. Просто... э-э-э... переутомление.</p><p>— О... Ну, не трудись ты так сильно. Я слышал, ты хорошо учишься, — Седрик улыбнулся, и Гарри уловил боковым зрением скользкие взгляды девушек, ненавидящих его за то, что всё внимание Диггори досталось ему. — Нужно просто всё распределить, хоть это и трудно. Я вот пропущу обед, потому что нужно помочь профессору Стебль кое с чем. Скажу по секрету, мне уже осточертела эта травология, но я лучший на своём курсе, и ей больше некому доверить сбор таких опасных растений.</p><p>Гарри понимающе кивнул. За отличную учёбу приходится платить недосыпанием и отсутствием свободного времени. Хотя свои оценки он зарабатывал почти нечестным способом.</p><p>Они расстались: Седрик отправился на зельеварение, а Гарри — в башню Гриффиндора. По дороге, выглянув в бойницу, он нашёл взглядом Хагрида, копающего что-то в огороде. А чуть дальше, у самой кромки леса, на долю секунды мелькнула платиновая макушка...</p><p>Когда спустя час он пришёл на обед, его встретили радостные крики сокурсников. </p><p>— Нас не пускали к тебе, представляешь! — возмущалась Гермиона, глядя, как Гарри накладывает в тарелку еду. — А ещё у Снейпа твоя мантия.</p><p>— Я уже знаю. Он сказал, что не вернёт мне её до конца года, — Гарри принципиально не смотрел на преподавательский стол, всё ещё злясь на мстительного учителя. — И ещё нужно будет чистить котлы. Целых три месяца! Это похоже на ад.</p><p>Снейп и правда мог быть помягче. Хотя бы за тем, чтобы Гарри не считал его мстительным сальноволосым похитителем мантий-невидимок. Если, конечно, профессору зелий было какое-то дело до того, что думает о нем Гарри Поттер.</p><p>— Из-за того, что ты проник в мысли Малфоя? — Рон скептически выгнул бровь, поглядывая на стол слизеринцев. Драко среди учеников не наблюдалось, зато Крэбб и Гойл вовсю поглощали мясные пироги. — Кстати! Ну, что ты нашёл?</p><p>Гермиона замерла, не доведя ложку до рта. Рядом сидели Парвати, Лаванда и Линдси, но они были так увлечены своим разговором, что не услышали бы тихого рассказа Гарри. Он всё выложил друзьям, вплоть до своих размышлений на тему «частичных воспоминаний» у Молли Уизли и Малфоя.</p><p>— ...А у вас? Ничего такого не было? — спросил он в конце своей речи.</p><p>— Хм... даже не знаю. Я замечала за собой странности ещё до прихода письма, но не помню никаких особенных снов, — призналась Гермиона. Она выглядела немного расстроенной, наверно, потому что тоже хотела узреть тень своего будущего.</p><p>— Однажды я предсказал приезд Билла на каникулах, — угрюмо пробормотал Рон и тут же сам себя обличил. — Но я не думаю, что это как-то связано. Хотя, конечно, никто не ожидал его приезда. У него были какие-то важные дела в Сербии...</p><p>— Не в этом суть, Рон, — оборвала его Гермиона. Над её головой в зачарованном потолке, отражающем сероватые облачка и редкие проблески лазури, появилось тёмное пятно. — Если у некоторых людей могли появиться воспоминания о «прошлом», то тогда получается...</p><p>Она замялась, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. По спине Гарри пробежала дрожь, когда он смотрел, как шевелятся губы Гермионы. Она хотела сказать что-то очень важное, крайне важное...</p><p>В этот момент потолок Большого зала почернел. Золотая молния пронзила его, искажая поверхность и стремясь выйти наружу. Голубые трещины побежали во все стороны, обозначая границы защитного барьера.</p><p>Дамблдор резко поднялся с места. Гарри посмотрел на его высокую фигуру, похожую на маятник в море испуганных голосов и дрожащих учеников. Необъятная сила исходила от него, отражаясь в горящих глазах и серебре развевающихся волос. Oн поднял вверх раскрытую руку, и золотая молния, устремившаяся к столу Гриффиндора, изменила траекторию. Она, словно заскрипев от усилия, втянулась в его ладонь, оставив после себя запах гари и чёрный след, повисший в воздухе.</p><p>— Прошу всех покинуть Большой зал, — тихо сказал Дамблдор, но его услышал каждый ученик в зале. — Старосты, отведите учеников в гостиные. Никто не должен выходить из своих спален.</p><p>Ученики повскакивали со своих мест, бросившись к выходу. Никто не слушал криков старост, лишь робкие первокурсники жались к старшим, не понимая, что вообще происходит. Но Гарри понимал. Он был уверен, что молния стремилась попасть в него. Убить его.</p><p>— Поттер! — вдруг из-под земли рядом появился Снейп. Он вперил взгляд в Рона, тут же сжавшегося до поистине крошечных размеров. — Поттер!</p><p>— Да что?! — взорвался Гарри, замирая на месте и мешая ученикам проходить дальше. Они натыкались на них, ругались, но тут же замолкали, едва завидев грозный взгляд Снейпа. Рона сдуло куда-то, и Гарри словно остался один на один с профессором в бушующем океане.</p><p>— Поттер, вы отдали Драко Малфою его медальон? Отдали?</p><p>Гарри похолодел. Его сердце пропустило удар, а тело вдруг одеревенело. Медальон для Малфоя спокойно хранился в тайнике Гарри, который не собирался больше предпринимать попыток вручить его слизеринцу.</p><p>— Причём тут это? — спросил он, уже заранее чувствуя, к чему всё ведёт. Голос предал его и задрожал.</p><p>Снейп всё понял по одной только интонации его голоса. Он развернулся и бросился наперерез толпы. Гарри кричал ему вслед, но не мог пробиться дальше: его подхватили и оттеснили к выходу. Там его ждали Рон и Гермиона, обеспокоенно разглядывающие лица выходящих.</p><p>— Гарри! — позвали они его, но гриффиндорец и сам уже нёсся к друзьям. Рядом бежали Фред и Джордж, растерявшие по пути всю свою радость и улыбки. </p><p>— Слышали...</p><p>— ...что говорят учителя? — наперебой затараторили они. Гарри уже знал, но ему хотелось услышать это из чужих уст, как будто это заставит его действовать. Даст объяснение его поступкам.</p><p>— Учитель ЗОТИ поймал какого-то мальчишку около Запретного леса. Мы всегда знали, что он маньяк! — близнецы прижались друг к другу, и в одинаковых лицах мелькнуло презрение и ярость. Их пальцы, крепко переплетённые, побелели, а губы плотно сжались. — То-то он совсем больной!</p><p>Рон и Гермиона выглядели ошеломлёнными. Они повернулись к Гарри, ожидая чего-то. Чего? Как будто у него всегда есть решение на любой вопрос. Как будто он всё может, всё знает. Усталость навалилась на Гарри, но он тут же её подавил.</p><p>— Квиррелл поймал Малфоя. И у него нет медальона, — Гарри сам не узнал своего голоса, который прозвучал так решительно и твердо. Голос другого человека, другого Гарри, того, который знал, что значит вызволять друзей из плена.</p><p>
  <i>Никто не должен погибнуть.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Философский камень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«И с чего бы мне спасать Малфоя? Дамблдор и Снейп справятся сами. А благодарность... В конце концов, я и так предостаточно сделал для него. Прав Рон, глупая затея. Возвращаюсь в гостиную», — с этими мыслями Гарри нёсся по коридору, прислушиваясь к топоту ног друзей позади, крови в ушах и постоянному гулу замка. Запретный третий этаж находился по правую лестницу, а логичный, правильный, несомненно верный поворот к башне Гриффиндора — по левую.</p><p>«Да, уходим» — подумал он, и через пару мгновений Гарри, перепрыгивая ступеньки, нёсся по правой лестнице, уже видя перед собой запертую дверь из тёмного дерева.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри! — кричала Гермиона, но даже её голос не мог остановить его. Около самого коридора он затормозил, и Рон, не ожидавший резкой остановки, врезался в него, впечатывая Гарри в стену.</p><p>— Чёрт, Гарри! — рыжий аккуратно потрогал нос, которым немилосердно приложился о затылок друга. Гермиона запыхалась, а Фред и Джордж, увязавшиеся за ними, подозрительно оглядывались. Палочки были уже наготове.</p><p>Тут было пусто. Гарри сильно удивился, не встретив Дамблдора, МакГонагалл и Снейпа, у которого пропал студент. Даже миссис Норрис, поставленная Филчем наблюдать за третьим этажом, куда-то делась. Но где-то вдалеке всё ещё звучали голоса учеников.</p><p>«Странно» — нахмурился Гарри, — «Дамблдору как будто всё равно»...</p><p>От этой мысли на спине выступил холодный пот. Гарри во многом мог подозревать старого директора, но тот никогда бы не оставил ученика. Даже ради своего плана, он не мог пожертвовать...</p><p>Или <i>мог</i>? </p><p>Гарри помотал головой.  Что он сам делал тут? Безмозглая благодарность, благородство и прочие качества, несказанно портящие ему жизнь, бились где-то в горле, не давая вздохнуть. Одно слово Малфоя, и Люциус уже нёсся бы на всех парах к Волдеморту. Но Драко промолчал, а теперь... Что? </p><p>Гарри готов был признать, что больше, чем потерять камень, он не хотел бы видеть Малфоя мёртвым. Зрелище, представшее его глазам в воспоминаниях Мaлфoя и тогда, в его собственном Зале, прочно засело где-то на задворках сознания. Драко не должен был выглядеть, как разбитая куклa. Он должен был иронично насмехаться, дерзить и цепляться к Гарри — потому что так было всегда. Таким был Хогвартс. </p><p>Гарри хотел защитить этот образ. Он не собирался ждать, пока это сделает кто-то другой. К тому же он был виноват в том, что Малфоя схватили — только он. И он должен был сам спасти его, чтобы Снейп и Дамблдор прекратили его упрекать.</p><p>— За этой дверью трёхголовый пёс, — сказал Джордж. Гарри вздрогнул от громкости его голоса. И откуда Уизли об этом знал? Хотя, глупый вопрос: близнецы, наверняка, пару раз наведывались сюда.</p><p>— Да, знаю. Нужно сыграть ему, чтоб он заснул, — Гарри поднял палочку, направляя её примерно на башню Гриффиндора. — <i>Акцио флейта!</i></p><p>Минуты через три сверху раздался свист. Деревянная флейта — подарок Хагрида, — спикировала прямо в руку Гарри, обжигая ладонь. Мальчик подул на руку и поднёс флейту к губам, держа её наготове.</p><p>— Открой дверь, Гермиона, — скомандовал он. </p><p>— А что делать нам? — встрял Рон, опасливо косясь на не самого надёжного вида замок. — После того, как пёс уснёт?</p><p>— Под его лапой колодец. А внизу дьявольские силки. Они боятся света, поэтому простой <i>Люмос</i> сможет их разогнать, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул и выжидающе посмотрел на Гермиону. Девочка громко сглотнула, направила палочку на замок.</p><p>— <i>Алохомора,</i> — дверь с громким щелчком приоткрылась. Гарри пинком распахнул её, набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха и выдавая глухой, ухающий звук из флейты. Но Пушок уже спал, наслаждаясь звуками скрипки, повисшей в воздухе.</p><p>Три его головы синхронно похрапывали, пуская желтоватую слюну на пол. Гарри убрал флейту в карман мантии. Рон брезгливо поморщился, медленно приблизившись к лапе Пушка.</p><p>— Вот люк.</p><p>Фред, Гарри и Рон отодвинули тяжёлую лапу, в обхвате превышающую их всех вместе взятых. Пёс всхрапнул, и несколько вязких капель попали на мантию Гермионы.</p><p>— Меня сейчас стошнит, — прошептала она, приподнимая полы свoей мaнтии. Подойдя к люку, Гермиона открыла его взмахом палочки. Из темноты дохнуло влагой и чем-то кислым. Пёс заворочался, и пение скрипки на секунду оборвалось.</p><p>— Быстрее, — Гарри достал на всякий случай флейту, ожидая, что в любую секунду музыкальное заклинание развеется. — Прыгайте.</p><p>— Ну, была не была, — близнецы первыми скользнули в люк. Несколько секунд тишина пугала своим равнодушием, но потом из люка раздалось приглушённое, доставленное эхом: «Порядок!»</p><p>— Теперь ты, Гермиона, — Рон пропустил подругу вперёд и, помедлив для форы, прыгнул следом. В этот момент скрипка пиликнула в последний раз, и потревоженный Цербер-Пушок тут же открыл три пары янтарных глаз. Злобный взгляд нашёл щуплого мальчика, стоявшего совсем рядом с огромной пастью, обдающей его зловонным дыханием.</p><p>Гарри прыгнул в люк, а лапа пса, стремясь поймать добычу, захлопнула его за ним. Флейта выпала из рук, зато палочку он держал крепко: скользя по склизкому тоннелю, не зная толком, что может ждать его в конце липкой тьмы, он понимал, что она была единственной надеждой.</p><p>Гарри приземлился на упругие стебли, шевелящиеся, словно клубок змей. Один тут же обвил ноги мальчика, не давая подняться, а другой медленно пополз по спине.</p><p>— <i>Люмос</i>! — Гарри поднял палочку повыше, чтобы свет коснулся всех закоулков тёмного помещения. Дьявольские силки судорожно извивались и вращались, распутывая ноги Гарри. Растение стремилось убежать от света, оно заползало в глубокие щели, бороздящие влажные стены.</p><p>Гарри поднялся и отряхнулся. Он попытался найти флейту, но её нигде не было видно. </p><p>«Найду потом» — решил мальчик, направляясь в единственный проход, ведущий из комнаты. Коридор пошёл вниз, а по стенам потекла вода. Гарри задумался: близко ли это место к Тайной Комнате? Не может ли так случиться, что они наткнутся на василиска раньше времени?</p><p>Но Царь Змей не явился Гарри, зато в следующей комнате он нашёл друзей. Фред и Джордж уже взобрались на мётлы и кружили под потолком, пугая стайки ключей. Гермиона изучала замок, пытаясь определить, какой из ключиков откроет дверь, а Рон просто наблюдал.</p><p>— Гарри, тут есть ещё метла, — Рон протянул ему старую потрёпанную метлу, наверно, из самых первых моделей. Древко было шершавым, а прутья торчали во все стороны.</p><p>— Нужен старый ключ, массивный. Квиррелл, скорей всего, сбил его заклинанием, — сказала Гермиона, поворачиваясь к ним. Фред и Джордж снизились, чтобы лучше слышать разговор. Они кивнули и снова бросились вверх, разглядывая стайку ключей. Их было очень много: толстые, тонкие, старые, совсем новые, тяжёлые, лёгкие... Некоторые носились, словно шмели, а некоторые неторопливо и важно порхали, роняя на землю позолоту. Нужный ключ нашёлся сразу: у него было сломано крыло. Гарри с близнецами окружили его, и довольно скоро ключик оказался в руке ловца. Он бился, как безумный, царапая ладонь острыми краями, и отказывался втискиваться в замочную скважину.</p><p>Но дверь всё же раскрылась, и Гарри отпустил бедный ключ на волю. Тёмный зал, освещённый лишь четырьмя не гаснущими свечами, расставленными по периметру, представлял собой разгромленное поле боя. Обломки фигур, мелкая крошка, раздробленная в пыль, и лоскуты порванной ткани, раньше прикрывающей мшистые стены.</p><p>— Кажется, профессор ЗОТИ не собирался играть в шахматы, — сказал Фред, пиная разломанную голову пешки. Пешка осталась безучастной, но Гарри показалось, что её размытое лицо исказила печаль.</p><p>— Надеюсь, их починят, — сочувственно пробормотала Гермиона, осторожно переступая осколки. Чёрный король лежал у самого входа, раскинув руки в стороны, а его каменный меч валялся рядом.</p><p>Он слабо шевельнулся, и компания дружно замерла, глядя на потуги гиганта подняться. Но король так и не смог одолеть собственное тело, и друзья, обойдя его стороной, вошли в узкую дверь.</p><p>Их встретил такой ужасный запах, что если бы они не зажали носы, то потеряли бы сознание от омерзения. Даже глаза слезились, когда они всматривались в полумрак. Джордж самоотверженно шагнул вперёд и произнёс:</p><p>— <i>Люмос Максима!</i> — он взмахнул палочкой, и яркий шарик скользнул под потолок, освещая зал. Видимо, это было местом, где держали троля, и вокруг осталось много следом его проживания тут.</p><p>Ребята поспешили пересечь комнату. Джордж и Фред зашли первыми, и их палочки осветили помещение. Стол был перевёрнут, колбы и зелья разбиты, а огонь, преграждающий вход в последний зал, погас. Лужи зелий дымились, от некоторых поднимался такой густой пар, что нельзя было ничего рассмотреть. Прямо около входа пенилась чёрная жидкость, едва не разъевшая ботинок Рона.</p><p>— Дальше — Квиррелл, — сказал Гарри шёпотом, обходя многочисленные лужи. Он приблизился к проходу, глядя на трепыхающиеся тени на полу. — А с ним — Волдеморт. Вы можете остаться здесь. Если он схватит кого-то из вас, то мы проиграли.</p><p>— Мы пойдём с тобой, Гарри, — твёрдо сказала Гермиона. Она была бледна, но её лицо выражало такую уверенность, что гриффиндорец невольно восхитился своей подругой. Гермиона заплела волосы в неряшливый хвостик, чтобы они не лезли в лицо, и подняла палочку. Уизли последовали её примеру, вдохновлённо глядя на Гарри. Как на лидера.</p><p>Он выпрямился. Палочка из остролиста ободряюще грела пальцы.</p><p>«Чёртов Малфой» — подумал Гарри, представляя, как скулит слизеринец от страха, находясь в плену у тёмного волшебника. Времени рассуждать не было, и Гарри смело (чересчур смело) шагнул в комнату.</p><p>Зеркало Еиналеж стояло в центре. От него исходил бледный свет, разливающийся в воздухе прохладным туманом. Квиррелл не повернулся. Он лишь усмехнулся своему отражению, а затем медленно поднял руки и развязать свой тюрбан. Фиолетовая ткань упала на пол.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы оцепенели. На них смотрело лицо, словно вырезанное в затылке Квиррелла: сухое, безжизненное, как деревянная маска из рук не самого искусного мастера. Глаза-щели вспыхнули алым и свирепо посмотрели на Гарри. Ноздри раздулись, и рот, похожий на косой разрез, приоткрылся.</p><p>— Господи... — прошептала Гермиона, и Гарри полностью был с ней согласен. Глядя в это  змеиное лицо, хотелось помолиться. Но вряд ли это могло им помочь.</p><p>— Гарри, а вот и ты, — зашипел Волдеморт, и его голос — мерзкий звук — завис в воздухе. Квиррелл шагнул вперёд, отпуская тоненькую фигурку. Гарри задрожал, когда взглянул на юношу, стеклянным взглядом смотрящего перед собой. </p><p>Это был Седрик Диггори. Его кожа была неестественно бледной, потерявшей свой нежный цвет, губы дрожали, а тёплые глаза полнились ледяным равнодушием. </p><p>Не Драко. Седрик. Сердце Гарри сошло с ума, когда в его памяти вспыхнули картины турнира Трёх Волшебников. Кладбище, Питер Петтигрю, Седрик...</p><p>— Давай, Гарри, достань камень, — произнёс Волдеморт, и его губы скосились набок. Квиррелл смотрел в зеркало, касаясь пальцами серебряной глади. От его груди тянулась бледно-розовая пульсирующая нить, соединённая с грудью Седрика. С его сердцем.</p><p>— Поттер, — Квиррелл обернулся. Гарри не знал, что делать: он мог пустить заклятие прямо сейчас, но тогда Седрик...</p><p>Гарри не мог двинуться с места, чувствуя, как медленно каменеет. Что делать? Что делать? Он не давал друзьям войти, и ещё оставался шанс, что они спасутся. Если он будет драться с Квирреллом, думать о них и о Диггори одновременно...</p><p>— <i>Протего Максима!</i> — шепнул Гарри, и прямо за его спиной, надёжно отрезав его от друзей, появился голубоватый щит. Он затрещал, когда Гермиона привалилась к нему, но выстоял. Он подпитывался его силами, его желанием спасти самых дорогих ему людей.</p><p>— О, правильное решение, Гарри, — зашипел Волдеморт. Мальчик вздохнул, делая шаг вперёд. Квиррелл смотрел на его отражение в зеркале, а Седрик медленно слабел.</p><p>— <i>Экспеллиармус!</i> — крикнул Гарри. Палочка Квиррелла выскользнула из его рук и ударилась о стену. Но волшебник лишь горько засмеялся, демонстративно поднимая пустые ладони вверх. Огонёк свеч затрепетал и возрос, потянувшись к Гарри, играя с ним, обвивая его, но не прикасаясь.</p><p>— Что ты сделаешь, Поттер? — сказал Квиррелл, едко усмехаясь. Лицо Волдеморта оставалось бесстрастным, а потом вдруг скривилось в настолько лживой улыбке, что его меловые губы сложились в ужасающий беззубый оскал.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь убить меня, Гарри. Тебе ведь так дорог этот мальчишка, — захрипел он, глядя на гриффиндорца глазами, полными горячей, живой ненависти. Вот он, кусок его души, самый недоступный, самый ужасный... Лишь его мысль и его ненависть, собранные в безликого призрака. Как плотно он опутал своими сетями Квиррелла, как плотно в них запутался сам Гарри...</p><p>— Я уже видел, как ты плакал о нём. Видел это в одном странном сне о будущем... — нашёптывал Волдеморт, и его змеиный голос проникал в мозг Гарри, разъедая его изнутри. Гарри посмотрел на Седрика и увидел, как струйка крови ползёт по его виску. Словно погибающий цветок, он стремительно терял силы, и его красота увядала.</p><p>— Я тоже видел его. Будущее, — Гарри нацелил палочку прямо в центр гипсового лица, обескровленного и мёртвого. — И тебя в нём быть не должно, Том.</p><p>Волдеморт на секунду подался вперёд, заставив мальчика в ужасе отшатнуться. Кожа Квиррелла натянулась, не давая ему вырваться. Гарри шагнул в сторону, мельком взглянув на своё отражение. Он не давал себе думать ни о словах Тёмного Лорда, ни о друзьях, следивших за ним, ни об отвратительных изменениях тела Квиррелла...</p><p>Только о цели. Он отразился в зеркале, подкинул камень на ладони и спрятал в карман. Но нужная сейчас тяжесть не появилась, и Гарри застыл в нерешительности.</p><p>Он хотел использовать камень. Для Фреда и Джорджа. Поэтому он не мог достать его из зеркала Еиналеж.</p><p>— Ага, значит, всё же зеркало! — Квиррелл кинулся к нему, и розовая нить опасно натянулась. Седрика качнуло вслед за ним, его ноги подогнулись, и волшебнику пришлось подхватить мальчика в воздухе.</p><p>«Он не даёт ему умереть, потому что тогда ему самому не спастись» — понял Гарри, застыв в стороне. Ситуация казалось абсолютно безысходной: Волдеморт не должен был возродиться, пока не будут уничтожены все крестражи, но Гарри не мог позволить Седрику умереть.</p><p>А если бы тут был Малфой? К чему эти мысли? Гарри не смог ответить на этот вопрос, но воспоминания об изломанном теле Драко и его тихом болезненном стоне не принесли ему решимости. Колени задрожали, и лишь какая-то отчаянная выдержка не позволила сорваться.</p><p>«Я не буду использовать камень» — твердил он, вглядываясь в своё отражение. Но тот Гарри лишь смеялся, вертя камешек в руках.</p><p>— Ну, давай, Поттер, открой секрет, — Квиррелл постучал по зеркалу, прислушался к стуку и остался недоволен. — Совесть не будет тебя мучить, обещаю. Потому что я убью тебя, и все закончится. Давай...</p><p>Гарри не смотрел в его лицо, в оба его лица, а разглядывал прожжённые полы мантии. Он никогда так отчаянно не хотел быть в Слизерине, потому что гриффиндорское благородство твердило только об одном. </p><p>Где же Дамблдор, когда он так нужен? Гарри уже не верил, что старый волшебник придёт на помощь, не верил, что он сможет спасти камень и себя. Он ошибся и поступил очень глупо. </p><p>Седрик тихо застонал, и в его глазах мелькнуло понимание. Печальный взгляд, в котором уже не было ни страха, ни боли, скользнул вниз, а тонкие пальцы потянулись к Гарри, словно стараясь коснуться его лица в последний раз...</p><p>Рука Седрика безвольно упала, скользнув по карману мантии. Его серые глаза метнулись к зеркалу, а потом снова потухли, когда Квиррелл шепнул что-то.</p><p>Этого было достаточно. Гарри заметил, как топорщится карман мантии Седрика. Что за заклинание можно применить? Можно ли как-то разрубить розовую нить, связывающую жизнь Квиррелла и Седрика?</p><p>Как?</p><p>— Он у мальчишки! — закричал Волдеморт, стоило Гарри сделать крошечный шаг вперёд. Квиррелл заметался, кинувшись к Гарри, а потом его узкое некрасивое лицо озарилось пониманием.</p><p>Его пальцы сомкнулись на горле Седрика. Юноша захрипел, откинув голову назад.</p><p>— Пусти его! <i>Остолбеней!</i> — заклятие ударило в спину Квиррелла, но не возымело никакого действия. Дрожь прошла по розовой нити, и Диггори затих.</p><p>Волшебник запустил пальцы в его карман, и на свету блеснул кроваво-красный камень, отражающий огоньки свечей на своих гранях. Гарри, как завороженный, следил за ним и за нитью, ставшей тоньше и прозрачней. Всё это заняло долю мгновения...</p><p>Гарри бросился вперёд, поднимая палочку, но не успел он сказать ни слова, как...</p><p>Квиррелл пропал. Розовая нить разорвалась, и её конец втянулся в грудь Седрика. От волшебника остался дымный силуэт и крик, полный боли, разнёсшийся по подземелью.</p><p>Гарри забыл про него, про всё на свете. Он кинулся к Седрику, без сознания лежавшему на ледяном полу. Обхватив узкие плечи руками, Гарри прижал его к себе, чувствуя медленное биение сердца Диггори. </p><p>— Седрик... Не умирай, — Гарри коснулся щекой шелковистых волос, стараясь каким-то мистическим способом поделиться с ним своей энергией. — Прошу тебя...</p><p>Его щит рассыпался вдребезги. В комнату влетели гриффиндорцы, выглядящие настолько напуганными, что с их лиц не сходило ужасающее выражение. Гермиона тут же бросилась к Гарри, хватая Седрика за руку и проверяя пульс. Уизли остались топтаться на месте, круглыми глазами глядя на них.</p><p>— Это был...<br/>— ...Сам-Знаешь-Кто?<br/>— У Квиррелла...<br/>— ...в затылке? — спросили близнецы, всё ещё держа палочки наготове. Гарри кивнул, касаясь губами мягких волос Седрика и боясь лишний раз шевельнуться. Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула и вдруг бросилась обнимать их обоих.</p><p>— Куда он пропал, Гарри? — зашептала она ему на ухо. Гарри покачал головой: он не знал. Сейчас не хотелось об этом думать. Нужно было помочь Седрику, а уж потом...</p><p>Что будет потом, он тоже не знал.</p><p>Рон опустился рядом, близнецы сели чуть поодаль, расширенными глазами глядя на него. Они ждали рассказа, ждали объяснений, но Гарри ничего не мог им предоставить.</p><p>Зеркало Еиналеж вдруг задрожало. Из его мутной глади появился фиолетовый ботинок с загнутым носком. Потом мантия, расшитая полумесяцами, а следом и сам Дамблдор, забросивший длинную бороду на плечо. За ним вышел Снейп, МакГонагалл и Стебль, тут же забравшая Седрика у Гарри. Он цеплялся за его руку, пока чужие пальцы, цепкие и сильные, не оторвали Гарри от пуффендуйца.</p><p>— С ним всё будет хорошо, — нашёптывал на ухо хриплый голос, безуспешно пытающийся его успокоить. Гарри не подчинялся, он мотнул головой и повернулся к Дамблдору.</p><p>— Камень у Квирелла, — горько сказал он, чувствуя, как срывается его голос. — А Волдеморт... Он тоже видел будущее, он все знал, и теперь он возродится!</p><p>— Успокойся, Гарри, — директор с болью посмотрел на мальчика. — Все под контролем.</p><p>— Квирелл убежал с Философским Камнем! Вы опоздали. Почему же вы не пришли раньше?</p><p>— Хоть раз, Поттер, хоть раз помолчите! — Снейп схватил его со спины, прижал к своей груди, грубо зажимая рот мозолистой ладонью. — Пойдёмте.</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл повела гриффиндорцев обратно в комнату с зельями. Гарри поймал панические взгляды Рона и Гермионы, которых насильно уводили от него. Но он ничего не мог поделать: Снейп толкнул его в ставшую вязкой стальную поверхность зеркала.</p><p>Она обхватила тело Гарри, сжала и выплюнула прямо в кабинет Дамблдора. На мантии ничего не осталось, лишь в ушах застыл неприятный холодок. В кабинете его ждало кресло и поистине огромное блюдо с лимонными дольками. Снейп силой усадил его и сунул угощение в пальцы.</p><p>— Ешьте, — сказал профессор таким голосом, словно, если Гарри откажется, он лично запихает дольку ему в рот.</p><p>Гарри с омерзением откусил сладкий кусочек, уставившись Фоукса в попытке привести мысли в порядок. Феникс спал, и мальчик мог беспрепятственно разглядывать его, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции.</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор сел на своё место и необычайно серьёзно взглянул на него. — Успокойся. Всё идёт по плану.</p><p>— И что же это за план? — эмоций было слишком много, и они, наконец, начали выливаться за край. Гарри едва не привел друзей на смерть из-за глупого благородства, и его действия помогли Квиреллу найти камень. Он не мог и дальше слушать про планы и замыслы, он устал, а сердце болезненно колотилось в его груди. — Скажите мне, профессор. Хватит скрывать от меня все!</p><p>— Седрик не умер, он уже пришёл в себя. А Волдеморт не забрал камень, — Дамблдор опустил руку под стол. Гарри замер, глядя, как он выкладывает на тонкий пергамент кровавый камень. Тот сверкнул красными гранями.</p><p>— Но... как? Камень — фальшивка? — удивление заставило лавину истерики приостановиться. Гарри опасливо протянул пальцы, касаясь холодной поверхности. На ощупь камень был словно стекляшка, и по ехидному, непривычно весёлому взгляду Снейпа Гарри догадался, что так оно и есть.</p><p>— Я же сказал, Гарри, что камень защищён лучше, чем тогда. Настоящий Философский камень находится в безопасном месте, и ты один знаешь, где он, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, словно несколько минут ему не приходилось выслушивать возмущения первокурсника. Гарри не знал, стало ему от этого легче или тяжелее.</p><p>— Я? — переспросил Гарри, оглядываясь на профессора зелий в поиске поддержки. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за ним. Поймав взгляд зелёных глаз, Снейп отвернулся.</p><p>— Да, Гарри. Ты, — Дамблдор вздохнул и заговорил снова, прерывисто выдыхая каждое слово с трудом. — Прости, я должен кое в чём признаться. Когда ты, ещё летом, покинул дом дяди и тёти, я сразу же узнал об этом. Сообщил своим союзникам в Министерстве, и те прислали за тобой Амоса Диггори.</p><p>— Ох, — Гарри замер, словно проглотив язык. Он вспомнил, как искал волшебника в Лондоне и наткнулся именно на семейство Диггори. Они отвели его в Косой переулок, в Гринготтс. Точно! Он едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. — Письмо гоблину? Вы написали его?</p><p>— Да, Гарри, — Дамблдор виновато улыбнулся, надкусывая лимонную дольку. — Извини, но я не мог позволить тебе бродить по Косому переулку без надзора.</p><p>Гарри опустил взгляд. Он догадывался, но радости от того, что его подозрения оказались верными, не было. Ему нравилось вспоминать о том времени, как о периоде первых успехов. Его собственных успехов.</p><p>— А камень? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя обессиленным.</p><p>— Подумай, Гарри. Где  камень? — Дамблдор, казалось, играл с ним в какую-то игру, правила которой Гарри не понимал. Он хотел, чтобы все прекратилось.</p><p>— Откуда мне знать? Я не брал его.</p><p>— Ты — нет. Может, кто-то его тебе подарил? — голубые глаза Дамблдора заговорщически блеснули. Снейп усмехнулся, словно был невероятно доволен собой. </p><p>И Гарри вдруг осенило...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Минуты безмятежности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он лежал там же, где Гарри его оставил. Под пoдушкой. Серый камушек, покрытый голубоватыми жилками, тёплый и гладкий. Он приятно скользил в пальцах, согревая их. Камень, подарок Седрика Диггори, который он столько ночей сжимал в кулаке. Философский камень.</p><p>— Вы уничтожите его? — спросил Гарри, когда вновь оказался в кабинете дирeктoра. Он сжимал камень в руке, сверху вниз глядя на Дамблдора. Тот сверкнул очками-половинками, с лукавой улыбкой поглядывая на ученика.</p><p>— Увы, это решаю не я. Но я уже связался с Николасом Фламелем, и, возможно, он примет решение распрощаться со своим бессмертием, — сказал Дамблдор. Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, что не хочет выпускать камень из пальцев. Но он не мог его удерживать, не имел права, и камень вернулся в ладонь Дамблдора.</p><p>Стало чуточку легче. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, но тот непроницаемым взглядом уставился в окно, на всполохи заката на сиреневой глади. Мальчик снова повернулся к старому волшебнику, принявшись разглядывать серебряную вышивку на рукавах его мантии, лишь бы не смотреть в чистые голубые глаза.</p><p>— Гарри, опережаю твой вопрос, — Дамблдор посерьёзнел, мельком взглянув на профессора зелий. Тот не вернул его взгляда. — Я забрал медальон.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя страшные воспоминания. Стальной блеск в глазах Дамблдора заставил Гарри содрогнуться. Непоколебимая сила и власть этого человека накрыли его с головой. </p><p>— И... когда? — спросил Гарри. Дамблдор словно прочитал его мысли, поняв, что гриффиндорец догадался о его планах. Голубые глаза рентгеном прошлись по его лицу, словно сканируя каждое изменение мимики, каждый всплеск эмоций.</p><p>— Скоро. Ты узнаешь об этом, — Дамблдор аккуратно подцепил пальцами одну лимонную дольку, поднёс к лицу, задумчиво рассматривая крупинки сахара на ней. — Волдеморт скрылся, оставив Квиррелла умирать. Его вылечили и доставили в Азкабан. Он потерял память.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри было всё равно, что случится с Квирреллом. Его волновало ещё кое-что. Давно волновало, но случая вылиться его вопросам не представлялось. — Сэр, а что вы сделали с Воскрешающим камнем?</p><p>Если Дамблдор и побледнел, то совсем немного. Разве что выражение его лица застыло, подобно маске. Гарри постарался прочесть его мысли так же, как Дамблдор обычно читал мысли всех остальных. Но у него ничего не вышло.</p><p>— Камень хранится у меня, Гарри, — голос был ровным, успокаивающим. Гарри поверил бы ему, если бы не дрожь тонких длинных пальцев, сжимающих Бузинную палочку. Он что-то скрывал?</p><p>Но ведь им нельзя создавать живых мертвецов, как полагал Гриндевальд. Можно лишь призывать мимолётные образы, призраков, способных подарить пару минут разговора. Гарри мог понять Дамблдора, ведь он знал его историю, поэтому не стал расспрашивать. Однако что-то навязчиво крутилось у него в голове, и он никак не мог ухватить мысль за хвост...</p><p>Желая разрядить напряжённую обстановку, Гарри спросил директора о Фреде и Джордже. Дамблдор не позволил использовать камень, но, пересмотрев воспоминания Гарри о магазине Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилок, пообещал свести близнецов Уизли с одним прославленным  алхимиком. Он даже спросил у Гарри разрешения распоряжаться его воспоминаниями насчёт этого магазина.</p><p>Этот разговор казался натянутым — оставалось много других вещей, которые нужно было обсудить.</p><p>— Я не вернусь к Дурслям на лето, — вдруг сказал Гарри. Снейп резко повернулся к директору, будто желая высказаться, но не проронил ни слова. Гарри на секунду показалось, что профиль профессора зелий стал чётче, а бледные губы скорбно поджались.</p><p>— Гарри, — начал директор, игнорируя жёсткий взгляд профессора. Но Гарри не стал его слушать.</p><p>— Я не вернусь. Я буду жить на площади Гриммо или в Норе. Только не с ними.</p><p>— Гарри! — Дамблдор поднялся. Гриффиндорец почувствовал, как кровь застыла в жилах, а ноги вмиг примёрзли к полу. Но какой-то упрямый, дерзкий огонёк внутри него продолжал гореть. — Гарри, ты должен вернуться к ним. Две недели, хорошо? Хотя бы на две недели.</p><p>— Зачем? Если моя мать... — Гарри проглотил конец фразы, почти чувствуя, как ломается голос у него внутри. Дамблдор тяжёлым взглядом смотрел на него, а потом устало опустился в своё кресло.</p><p>— Защита всё ещё действует. Это мера безопасности.</p><p>— Поттер, — подал голос Снейп. Он в упор посмотрел на мальчика. Свет из окна ореолом рассыпался вокруг его головы, подсвечивая сальные пряди и набрасывая тень на его лицо. — Позвольте нам разобраться. Не лезьте. Я всё вам скажу, когда мы будем уверены.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Гарри, если ты согласишься две недели пожить у своих дяди и тёти, обещаю, я не буду препятствовать твоему переселению в дом Рональда Уизли. Мы вернёмся к этому разговору ближе к концу года, Гарри, — Дамблдор вздохнул, с лёгким разочарованием глядя на мальчика. — А сейчас иди. Твои друзья захотят в подробностях услышать о твоих приключениях...</p><p>Гарри выскочил из кабинета директора, чувствуя себя безмерно усталым. Однако он даже не надеялся, что гостиная Гриффиндора встретит его понимающими лицами и тишиной...</p><p>Гермиона, Рон, Фред и Джордж подхватили его под руки и утащили в спальню, ничуть не церемонясь. Остальные лишь подозрительно на них поглядывали, перешёптываясь.</p><p>— Ребят, вы куда? — удивился Невилл, которого они едва не сшибли с ног. Он удивлённо проводил взглядом Гермиону, виновато ему улыбнувшуюся и тут же запершую дверь спальни мальчиков.</p><p>Гарри пришлось много говорить, поясняя важные моменты и избегая острых углов. Он не хотел ещё больше расстраивать Гермиону, поэтому скрыл свою догадку о способе, которым Дамблдор воспользовался, чтобы забрать медальон.</p><p>— Значит, он уничтожит его сам? — спросил Рон, когда Гарри закончил свой рассказ. Близнецы непонимающе переглянулись: они не были посвящены в тайну воспоминаний Гарри, и поэтому пришлось вкратце рассказать об этом, взяв с них клятву хранить молчание.</p><p>Он рассказал им о том, что Дамблдор пообещал связаться с одним известным алхимиком. Правда, Фред и Джордж не оценили расплывчатого обещания и надулись.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жизнь начала налаживаться. Пусть Гарри и чувствовал себя виноватым и немного разбитым, какая-то его часть облегчённо вздохнула. Он мог без настороженности смотреть на Запретный лес, радующий окрестности Хогвартса запахами пробуждающейся природы. Всё стремительно расцветало, и в один прекрасный день ученики обнаружили, что все лужайки покрыты сочной ярко-зелёной травой.<p>«Расслабься, Гарри» — посоветовал гриффиндорец сам себе. Ему до боли захотелось забыть про крестражи, Волдеморта и ссоры, просто наслаждаться миром вокруг. Гарри даже не утруждал себя подготовкой к экзаменам и думал только о квиддиче. Лишь отработки Снейпа портили картину.</p><p>На матче с Когтевраном Гарри поймал снитч через пятнадцать минут, не дав охотникам синей команды набрать хотя бы минимальное количество очков. Выходя на поле, он надеялся увидеть там Чжоу, но она ещё не была в составе. Хмурый мальчик с прилизанными чёрными волосами сосредоточенно вслушивался в шёпот их капитана, сжимая в руках аккуратный «Чистомёт». Гарри даже не знал его имени, но всё равно улыбнулся ему, желая как-то сгладить собственную самоуверенность, как сказала Гермиона, прущую из ушей. Подруга, не скрываясь, осуждала его пренебрежение учёбой, и к холодным взглядам близнецов Уизли прибавился ещё и её пытливый колючий надзор.</p><p>Но Гарри не отчаивался. Почему-то он верил, что Дамблдор исполнит своё обещание. Может, что-то безумное в глазах их директора доказывало, что он просто не упустит случая подбросить магическому миру такую гремучую бомбу, как проделки близнецов. На одном из завтраков случилось так, как гриффиндорец и предсказывал.</p><p>— Гарри! — раздался крик, на который повернулись абсолютно все в Большом зале. Мальчик, подносивший ложку ко рту, вздрогнул, когда близнецы набросились на него с двух сторон. Они чмокнули его в обе щеки, радостно тиская и говоря наперебой.</p><p>— Да что случилось? — взорвался Рон, пытающийся понять сумбурную речь братьев. Весь зал увлечённо поглядывал на громкую парочку. Гарри чувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет под сотнями пытливых взглядов. А ещё от довольства, потому что горькая обида друзей нарушала его идиллию.</p><p>— На, гляди, — Фред сунул под нос Рона письмо. Гарри перегнулся через стол, заглядывая в свиток, и прочитал:</p><p>
  <i>Фреду и Джорджу Уизли!<br/>Для меня большая часть познакомиться с такими одаренными молодыми людьми. Я глубоко впечатлен вашими успехами. Альбус пояснил мне ситуацию крайне расплывчато, но я смею предполагать, что вы заинтересованы в продвижении вашего дела?  Признаюсь, теперь я сам охвачен идеей развития в этом направлении.<br/>Как насчёт встретиться в Хогсмиде в последний день апреля? Уверен, Альбус отпустит вас на денёк, когда вы покажете ему это письмо. Буду ждать вас в 14.00 в пабе «Три метлы». Отправьте ответ с этой же совой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С наилучшими пожеланиями,<br/>Брайан Вельврик.</i>
</p><p>— О, — Гарри повернулся к красным от радости близнецам. — Поздравляю!</p><p>— Чёрт, а мы в тебе сомневались, — Фред и Джордж так сильно стиснули его своими телами, что Гарри едва не задохнулся. Гермиона деликатно прокашлялась, и лишь тогда юноши изволили отлипнуть от друга. Они поднялись и почти бегом кинулись из зала, на ходу тараторя что-то друг другу. Гарри довольно смотрел им вслед.</p><p>— Ну вот, осталось сдать экзамены, — он улыбнулся друзьям, густо намазывая хлеб джемом. — Никогда ещё не было так хорошо.</p><p>— К экзаменам стоит подготовиться, чтобы сдать их хорошо, а не на сплошные "У", — сказала Гермиона, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Например, Рон до сих пор не может приготовить мало-мальски годного зелья. Ему нужно готовиться, а не играть в шахматы. Ты согласен со мной, Рон?</p><p>Рыжий закатил глаза, устало глядя на Гарри.</p><p>— Да, Гермиона, — потянул он таким голосом, что никто бы не поверить в его энтузиазм. Девочка покачала головой и развернулась, направляясь к выходу из Большого зала. Её мантия развевалась за спиной, а копна волос смешно подпрыгивала на каждом шагу.</p><p>В дверях мелькнула горстка слизеринцев. Столкновение было неизбежно. Гермиона, несущаяся прочь от нерадивых друзей, налетела на них, врезаясь прямо в Панси Паркинсон, взвизгнувшую от неожиданности. Гарри и Рон переглянулись, тут же бросаясь на выручку подруге.</p><p>— Смотри, куда прёшь, грязнокровка! — зашипела Паркинсон, отпихивая сумку Гермионы в сторону. Гарри вовремя заметил, как метнулась рука подруги к палочке. Из-за спины слизеринки показалось нахмуренное лицо Малфоя.</p><p>— Грейнджер... — начал он, нагоняя на лицо презрительную гримасу. Вокруг уже начала собираться толпа учеников Слизерина, с холодным любопытством смотрящих на Гермиону. Гарри подоспел вовремя. Он вцепился в её плечо, заставляя опустить палочку.</p><p>— Пойдём отсюда, — шепнул он. Гарри подобрал её сумку, чувствуя, как начинают болеть руки от невероятной тяжести. Недавно девочка разучивала заклинание облегчения предметов, но, кажется, до сих пор им не воспользовалась.</p><p>— Вот именно, Поттер. Проваливай, — это была первая фраза Малфоя, сказанная в адрес Гарри за эти два месяца. И явно не самая лучшая. Мальчик выглядел немного растерянным, хотя его отвращение к гриффиндорцам казалось просто зашкаливающим. Гарри промолчал, проходя мимо. Вслед ему неслись смешки.</p><p>— Ожил, — саркастически заметил Рон, когда троица скрылась за углом. — А как без него хорошо было. Тишина...</p><p>— Кстати, — Гермиона резко повернулась к Гарри, едва не выбивая из его рук собственную сумку, — он и правда странно вёл себя после твоего проникновения в Слизерин. </p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Он отвёл взгляд, замечая в карих глазах подруги огонёк интереса. Гарри не думал о Малфое и его проблемах. Любые мысли о слизеринце приводили к размышлениям о его воспоминаниях, жгучей и ненужной благодарности и к стыду, за то, что он бросился на помощь мальчишке, совсем растеряв остатки разума.</p><p>Гарри был почти рад, что Квиррелл забрал именно Седрика. Чувство облегчения накрыло его, когда он лёг в кровать в ту ночь. Объясняться с Малфоем не хотелось, но Драко обязательно бы пристал к нему с расспросами. А Седрик уже был посвящён в тайну Философского камня, и Гарри всё ещё сердился на него за то, что юноша не рассказал ему.</p><p>Но с Диггори Гарри почти не пересекался, и недовольство быстро утихло. Пару раз они болтали, когда встречались в коридорах замка, однажды вместе помогали Хагриду скормить слизней выводку рогатых форундугов. Но в остальное время их жизни почти не соприкасались, и Гарри этого было достаточно.</p><p>Седрик жив и счастлив. Большего не надо.</p><p>— Гарри? — Гермиона пощёлкала пальцами перед его носом. Тот вздрогнул, поняв, что прослушал её вопросы.</p><p>— А? — глупо переспросил он. Они уже подошли к библиотеке, где Гермиона проводила почти всё свободное время. Рон страдальчески на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Я говорю, что Малфой мог как-то догадаться, что это ты проник в их спальню. Если он что-то задумал, то нам стоит узнать об этом заранее.</p><p>— Глупости, — отмахнулся Гарри. Он водрузил тяжёлую сумку на первый попавшийся стол, разминая онемевшие пальцы. Друзья странно на него посмотрели. — Ну, правда, — воскликнул гриффиндорец, — как он мог узнать? Не по запаху же? Когда он очнулся, то был совершенно невменяем. Думаю, просто запас оскорблений истощился.</p><p>«Ну, пожалуйста, хватит говорить о Малфое» — мысленно взмолился Гарри. Эти разговоры сгоняли с него сладкую эйфорию безмятежности.</p><p>Друзья вняли его просьбам, и весь день они готовились к экзаменам в угоду Гермионе.  Но, как по закону подлости, вечером его вызвал к себе Дамблдор. Оставив друзей на ужине, Гарри поднялся к кабинету директора. Горгулья без вопросов его пропустила, не дав паролю даже сорваться с его губ.</p><p>Мальчик обеспокоенно взбежал по лестнице, распахивая тяжёлую дверь. Он почему-то ожидал увидеть раненного Дамблдора, бледного, оседающего на пол... Но директор был абсолютно здоров, он сидел за столом, помахивая в воздухе палочкой. С её кончика срывались маленькие золотые звёзды, которые оседали на разложенный перед ним пергамент. По нему тут же разбегались слова, написанные витиеватым, изысканным почерком.</p><p>— Гарри, — поприветствовал он мальчика, сладко улыбаясь, и поманил его пальцем. Гарри послушно, словно под чарами, шагнул к нему. </p><p>Рядом с пергаментом лежал медальон. Он был раскрыт, и на нём засохли чёрные подтёки. Две половинки казались беспомощно обнажёнными, а в их нутре словно засохли два тёмных семечка. Гарри поджал губы, отводя взгляд.</p><p>— Вчера я отправился в далёкое путешествие и явился из него с трофеем. Домовик, которого я брал с собой, в порядке, хоть и очень слаб, — Дамблдор говорил и смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. Слова перестали появляться на его пергаменте, и одного брошенного вскользь взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что письмо пишется не на английском. Гарри кивнул, и его пальцы вдруг сами собой потянулись к золотой цепочке.</p><p>Она была холодной и неживой. Сила злой души внутри больше не питала медальон. Он равнодушно скользнул в пальцы Гарри.</p><p>— Что с ним делать?</p><p>— Мы можем его выбросить. Можем отдать в музей. Можем уничтожить. Теперь это просто медальон Салазара Слизерина, значимая для истории вещь, которая больше не причинит никому вреда.</p><p>— Пусть он останется в Хогвартсе, — Гарри бросил медальон на стол. Ему показалось, что он держит в руке холодный труп. — Вместе с мечом Гриффиндора, диадемой и чашей.</p><p>— Правильное решение, Гарри, — Дамблдор подцепил медальон за цепочку и убрал в ящик своего стола. — А сейчас я хотел бы переговорить с тобой о твоих каникулах.</p><p>Гарри напрягся. Он аккуратно присел в бархатное кресло. Но Дамблдор не был строг, он скорей веселился над его осторожностью.</p><p>— Не поверишь, но Молли и Артур сами прислали мне сову, спрашивая, могут ли они взять тебя на лето. Я ответил, что ты сможешь прибыть к ним через пару недель после начала каникул. Если ты, конечно, всё ещё этого хочешь, — Дамблдор блеснул стёклами очков, и на секунды его глаза пропали за огненной пеленой. Но когда его взгляд снова прошёлся по лицу Гарри привычной пытливостью, он был всё так же заговорщически лукав. </p><p>— Да, конечно! — Гарри едва не подпрыгнул от облегчения. — Хочу.</p><p>— Тогда тебе стоит сказать об этом Рону Уизли. Думаю, он не говорил тебе, чтобы сделать сюрприз.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся, поднялся из кресла. У него словно гора с плеч свалилась, когда он наконец осознал, насколько упростилась его жизнь. Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, он представлял, как уничтожит дневник Реддла. А потом как-нибудь они достанут чашу...</p><p>То, что Волдеморт всё равно возродится и придет за своим последним крестражем, уже не так сильно пугало Гарри. Это будет не сегодня — и даже не завтра.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Солнце радостно подмигивало с пронзительно голубого неба, роняя на землю жаркие золотые лучи. Чудесное время. Экзамены у первокурсников закончились, и ребята носились по всему Хогвартсу, не удерживаемые ни угрозой зачётов, ни ослабевшей хваткой дисциплины. Старшекурсники сдавали СОВ и ЖАБА, и, чтобы не отвлекать их, учителя выгоняли малышню на улицу.<p>Никто не протестовал. Гарри видел, как особо смелые шли купаться на озеро, кто-то просто валялся на траве или бродил по бесконечным аллеям. Некоторые рассекали воздух на мётлах во всех направлениях, вызывая зависть у тех, кто не мог оторваться от земли.</p><p>Гарри не был исключением. За те две недели, что предшествовали его отбытию на Тисовую улицу, он уже и забыл, что значит ходить. Рон брал метлу Фреда и летал вместе с Гарри, а Гермиона предпочитала наблюдать за ними с земли, заколдовывая грецкие орехи. Конечно, никто не собирался выдавать двум бесшабашным первокурсникам снитч, и им приходилось гоняться за безумными орехами, норовившими скрыться в лесной чаще.</p><p>Один раз они наткнулись на Малфоя, пытающегося научить Крэбба и Гойла летать. Те были невероятно тупы, а может, слишком толсты, и мётлы отказывались поднимать их в воздух. Стоило слизеринцу увидеть двоих улыбающихся наблюдателей, как в Гарри тут же полетело проклятие. Увернувшись от <i>Дантисимуса</i>, он показал кривящемуся Малфою средний палец и, смеясь, бросился вслед за Роном. Они долго носились вместе, пока Уизли едва не свалился с метлы, а Гермиона не заставила их «немедленно прекратить это опасное ребячество».</p><p>Когда Рон не летал с ним, Гарри просто наслаждался воздухом. Чувствовал себя в своей стихии, удивляясь, почему у него за спиной не вырастают крылья? Он вспоминал отца-анимага и жалел, что не сможет научиться превращаться в дракона.</p><p>Это было бы здорово. Дракон. Драко...</p><p>Время собирать чемоданы пришло очень быстро.  Грусть, которая всегда сопровождала прощание с Хогвартсом, овладела Гарри. Даже то, что Гриффиндор вырвал Кубок Школы из лап слизеринцев, не подбадривало. Спешно заталкивая одежду, пергаменты и книги в свой чемодан и подготавливая клетку совы, мальчик думал о том, сколько всего ему предстоит...</p><p>Но они уезжали, и целый год остался позади.</p><p>— Вон, пустая! — Рон схватил Гарри за руку, потянув его к карете. Фестралов не было видно, но мальчик провёл ладонью по пустоте. Его пальцы нащупали невидимое кожистое крыло. Это было жутко, и он спешно отошёл.</p><p>К ним подсел Невилл, которого приняли с распростёртыми объятиями. Мальчик помогал профессору Стебль, и та дала ему в награду маленький горшочек с Прериусом красным. Невилл всю поездку рассказывал о его чудодейственных свойствах, не давая Гермионе и слова вставить. Но это было даже интересно.</p><p>Они заняли одно из самых первых купе. Невилл ушёл к Дину и Симусу, предлагавшим поиграть во Взрывные карты. Рон и Гермиона уселись напротив Гарри, выжидающе на него глядя. Глупая улыбка расползалась по лицу Уизли, а подруга нетерпеливо постукивала волшебной палочкой.</p><p>— О, не начинайте снова, — Гарри поднял руки, демонстрируя полную безоружность. — Я всё помню, всё знаю.</p><p>— Ну и хорошо, — улыбнулась Гермиона, откидываясь на сиденье. Гарри вдруг догадался, что друзья просто подшутили над ним: они улыбались и казались абсолютно расслабленными. Никаких наставлений, когда всё позади и кажется, что их ждёт только светлое и сказочное будущее...</p><p>— Это был чертовски ужасный год. Надеюсь, другие будут лучше, — сказал Рон, рассматривая маленький шрам на локте. — Представляешь, Короста заболела. Укусила меня, а потом чуть не померла. Отдал её Фреду, а он, кажется, совсем свихнулся: запаковал её в коробку и отправил маме.</p><p>— Как продвигаются их с Джорджем успехи? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. Рон не успел ответить: за дверью показался силуэт Малфоя. Гарри раздражённо вздохнул. Стоило слизеринцу заглянуть в купе, как ему в лицо уставились сразу три волшебные палочки. Мальчик нахмурился и скрылся, бросив на Гарри колючий взгляд.</p><p>Правда, о нём тут же забыли: Рон пустился в повествование о том, как Фред и Джордж...</p><p>Гарри слушал его и улыбался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 2.Летние сюрпризы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это лeтo было поистине невероятным. Гарри никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким довольным.</p><p>Две недели, которые он должен был провести у Дурслей, пролетели незаметно. Родственники ещё не знали, что ему нельзя пользоваться магией, поэтому Гарри вдоволь повеселился. Он даже сумел выбить для себя спальню наверху. Несколько дней он гонял кузена по дому, мстя ему за те годы, что тот не давал Гарри спокойно дойти до школы и вернуться обратно. Толстый мальчик до ужаса боялся «этой штуки», которую Гарри ни на секунду не выпускал из рук.</p><p>Правда, это дело ему скоро наскучило. Он с нетерпением ждал заветного дня, когда мистер и миссис Уизли приедут за ним. Рон написал, что его родители решили не шокировать Дурслей своим визитом, поэтому должны прибыть на своём заколдованном Форде, а не по каминной связи. Гарри понадеялся, что они воспользуются магловским способом передвижения, хотя ему очень хотелось увидеть лицо дяди Вернона, если на его идеальную лужайку внезапно свалится автомобиль.</p><p>Дурсли восприняли новость о его скором отъезде более чем радушно. Заткнув своё желание держать магов подальше от своего дома, они всецело отдались перспективе провести лeтo без Гарри. </p><p>В назначенный день в конце улицы появился синий Форд. Он громко тарахтел, оставляя за собой дымный след. Соседи, любопытно выглядывающие из окон, провожали развалюху взглядами. Гарри заметил, как тётя Петунья поджала губы. Она ненавидела слухи о себе, а теперь все домохозяйки в округе будут перетирать сплетню о «загадочных нищих гостях Дурслей».</p><p>Гарри вытащил на крыльцо свой чeмoдан и клетку с Буклей. Птица недовольно покрутила головой, а потом сонно прикрыла янтарные глаза.</p><p>— Удачных каникул! — бодро заявил дядя Вернон, захлопнув дверь за спиной Гарри. Мальчик немного рассеянно оглянулся. Ему показалось, он услышал радостный возглас «Ура!», раздавшийся с той стороны. Он хмыкнул и поспешил к синему Форду.</p><p>Семья Уизли приняла его как родного. Так было всегда, и Гарри почти не удивился этому. Ему было немного неловко, когда Артур Уизли пожимал ему руку, расспрашивая о маглах, а Молли Уизли беспокоилась о его худобе. Они ведь разговаривали с ним в первый раз и не знали, что он уже любит их, как свою семью. Хотя они и были его семьёй.</p><p>Отъехав от города, мистер Уизли включил невидимый барьер.</p><p>— Это будет здорово, Гарри! — радостно воскликнул он. Миссис Уизли покачала головой, но Гарри заметил, как улыбка тронула ее губы. Машина затарахтела от натуги и взлетела, отрываясь от шоссе. Вокруг замелькали облака, а внизу — бескрайние просторы города вперемешку с лесной границей, словно волнами накатывающей на крайние дома.</p><p>Летели они долго. Гарри успел рассказать мистеру Уизли о маглах так много, что он невольно почувствовал себя профессором Биннсом, монотонно бубнящим бесконечную лекцию. Но Артур был доволен. Вопросы лились из него бесконечным потоком, изредка прерываемые восклицаниями жены.</p><p>Снижаться они начали ближе к вечеру. Гарри нетерпеливо прижался к стеклу, глядя на океан зелени, освещённый лучами заходящего солнца. Посреди леса вдруг выросло здание, походившее на покосившуюся башню из коробок. Но каким бы причудливым, смешным и нелепым оно ни было, сердце Гарри заколотилось как безумное, приветствуя его.</p><p>Нора. Старый Форд рухнул на просёлочную дорогу и подъехал к сараю, именуемому гаражом. За ним виднелись огороды, на которых бурно что-то произрастало. А чуть подальше торчал курятник, около которого, выглядывая из-за большого ведра, сидел гном.</p><p>— Гарри, милый, пойдём, — улыбнулась миссис Уизли. — Артур отправит твои вещи в комнату Рона.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и двинулся следом за женщиной, смущённо теребящей край тёплой шали, в которую она куталась. Стоило им подойти к дому, опасно кренящемуся на бок, как на крыльцо выскочил Рон. На нём пестрела клетчатая рубашка, а потёртые джинсы были загнуты до колен.</p><p>— Гарри! — крикнул друг, сбегая вниз. Он хлопнул Гарри по плечу, гордо глядя на мальчика. — Не представляешь, что изобрели Фред и Джордж!</p><p>— Что на этот раз? — тут же взвилась миссис Уизли. Рон прикрыл рот рукой, промямлив: «Ничего...». Он густо покраснел и покосился на одно из окон, плотно задёрнутое тяжёлыми шторами.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся. Они вместе поднялись по шатким ступенькам и вошли в заваленную прихожую. Дух тепла и уюта захватил его, проникая в каждую клеточку тела. Знакомая вешалка, на которой громоздилось так много мантий, что она едва стояла на тонких ножках. Ящик для обуви, метла, меланхолично поводящая сломанными прутьями. Из кухни пахло чем-то вкусным. Гарри слышал, как шипит масло и что-то постоянно сочно шмякает о сковороду.</p><p>— Гарри приехал? — спросил звонкий голос откуда-то сверху. Гарри поднял голову и обомлел: прямо в потолке торчал ярко-голубой глаз, напоминающий глаз Аластора Грюма. Он смотрел прямо на Гарри, изредка мигая, а потом словно всосался в потолок.</p><p>— Круто, правда? — шепнул Рон ему на ухо. Он схватил Гарри за руку и потянул наверх. — Мам, я покажу Гарри, где он будет спать.</p><p>Они взбежали по лестнице. Миссис Уизли подозрительно на них посмотрела и ушла хозяйничать на кухню, напомнив, что скоро ужин. Рон подвёл Гарри к своей спальне.</p><p>— Вот тут, ладно? — он критически оглядел комнату и быстро затолкал под кровать одинокий носок. Вся комната была увешана плакатами любимой квиддичной команды Рона. В глазах рябило от яркости и мелькающих туда-сюда фигур, но Гарри был доволен. Просто счастлив.</p><p>— Я же помню это, Рон, — Гарри улыбнулся, замечая свой чемодан, задвинутый под вторую кровать. — А что там у твоих братьев?</p><p>— О! — друга дёрнуло. — Пойдём.</p><p>Комната Фреда и Джорджа располагалась в самом конце коридора. Дверь была плотно заперта. Рон постучал. Пару секунд было тихо, а потом в крошечную щёлку в дереве протиснулся тот самый голубой глаз. Гарри отшатнулся, глядя, как наливаются кровью тоненькие капилляры, а чёрный зрачок обшаривает его лицо. Глаз втянулся обратно, дверь распахнулась, и в коридор выглянул улыбающийся Фред.</p><p>— Ну как? — спросил он, почёсывая нос. На самом кончике красовалось маленькое чёрное пятнышко, а на скуле алел синяк. За спиной юноши появился его близнец. Джордж выглядел ещё хуже: несколько прядей его волос обгорели, а губа кровоточила.</p><p>— О Мерлин! — ахнул Рон, втискиваясь между братьями в комнату. Гарри последовал его примеру. Внутри было очень дымно, на большом столе стояли колбочки, баночки и коробочки всяческих размеров. Некоторые трепыхались, словно живущее в них пыталось вырваться, а от некоторых пахло так отвратительно, что пришлось зажать нос.</p><p>— Ну и как вам Гляделка? — Фред оторвал от двери короткую трубку, заканчивающуюся желеподобным глазом. Гарри брезгливо оглядел изобретение.</p><p>— Она может посмотреть сквозь любую стену? — спросил он, когда братья продемонстрировали возможности Гляделки. Нужно было просто приставить её к любой поверхности, и «глаз» просачивался сквозь неё, давая возможность увидеть, что с другой стороны. Видно было плохо, немного размыто, но Гарри всё равно понравилось.</p><p>— Если только стена не заколдована. Мы бились над ней несколько месяцев, но в Хогвартсе очень хорошая защита, — Фред и Джордж переглянулись, усмехнувшись. Они сели на одну из кроватей, выудив из-под подушки тюбик мази. Гарри, изогнув шею, прочитал его название «Гель для заживления ран от мадам Хлопкинс». Рон пристроился на другой кровати, и мальчик уселся рядом с другом, ожидая рассказа.</p><p>— Гарри, вот скажи, имея мантию-невидимку, тебе никогда не хотелось... — близнецы снова переглянулись. Джордж закатил глаза к потолку и принялся втирать гель в свою губу. Фред ухмыльнулся и продолжил, понизив голос, — ...подглядывать за девчонками. А?</p><p>Гарри опешил. Рон глупо хихикнул, и на его веснушчатом лице расползлись красные пятна. Гарри и самому вдруг стало стыдно. Он вспомнил, как боялся посмотреть на Чжоу, когда был в неё влюблён. Сколько понадобилось мужества, чтобы просто пригласить её на бал? А тут... подглядывать. Однако от мысли о расплывчатом женском силуэте, окружённом влажными парами, у него в голове взорвалась петарда. Тепло хлынуло по телу, скручивая внутренности в узел. Гарри вцепился в матрац пальцами, стараясь отстраниться от этого видения, за которым плавно подошли воспоминания о Джинни...</p><p>Фред и Джордж расценили его молчание по-своему. Хорошо, что они не могли прочитать мысли Гарри, а то едва ли обрадовались бы его мечтам об их младшей сестрёнке. </p><p>— Ну вы и извращенцы, — пробубнил Рон, задумчиво поглядывая на Гляделку. — И за кем вы пытались подглядывать? Вам больше нечем заняться?</p><p>— Ронни, Ронни, Ронни... — покачал головой Джордж, передавая мазь Фреду. — Ты ещё так юн и неопытен. </p><p>— Не зови меня так!</p><p>— Стены Хогвартса очень прочные, а мы не знаем, где их слабое место. Так что ни за кем мы не подглядываем, — Джордж хитро стрельнул глазами в сторону Гарри и Рона. — Да и эту штуку мы делали чисто для развлечения. Думаем, когда-нибудь можно будет попробовать продать её в отдел Защиты.</p><p>— У маглов есть глазок на двери, — подсказал Гарри, — чтобы видеть, кто пришёл. Но волшебники этим не пользуются, поэтому ваша Гляделка может пригодиться.</p><p>Близнецы обрадовались. Они показали Гарри ещё несколько своих изобретений. Среди них была сильно упрощённая, начальная версия кровопролитного батончика, взрывательные орешки и многозарядная петарда. </p><p>— Мы сейчас разрабатываем порошок «Мгновенной тьмы», про который ты нам рассказывал, и Удлинители ушей. Правда, мы ещё не разобрались, как они действуют, — признался Джордж. Гарри не мог им помочь, он только в общих чертах описал идею. Трансфигурация не была его сильной стороной.</p><p>Минут через пятнадцать снизу раздался крик миссис Уизли. Близнецы спешно затолкали изобретения под кровать Фреда и вместе с Гарри и Роном спустились вниз.</p><p>За столом собралась уже вся семья Уизли. Гарри сел рядом с Джинни, дружелюбно улыбаясь девочке. Она тут же покраснела и отвела взгляд. Рон хихикнул и глупо улыбнулся в тарелку, а Перси, сидящий напротив, закатил глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Через неделю Гарри уже настолько привык к жизни в Норе, что напрочь забыл про то, что он тут гость. Утром они завтракали, а потом играли в квиддич на лужайке недалеко от дома. Вместо мячей у них были яблоки, но всё равно было очень весело — особенно когда яблоки стучали в окно Перси и отвлекали его от книг. Иногда Фред и Джордж просили помочь собрать ингредиенты для зелий в близлежащем лесу. Ползать под кустами было не очень приятно, но зато можно было улизнуть из-под бдительного ока миссис Уизли.</p><p>Гарри было интересно абсолютно всё в волшебном доме. Рон продемонстрировал ему упыря, прячущегося на чердаке. Там сильно воняло чем-то протухшим, и мальчики спешно ретировались. </p><p>Артур Уизли часто спрашивал у Гарри про изобретения маглов. Оказалось, что в сарайчике-гараже у него целая мастерская. Естественно, спрятанная от миссис Уизли. Там он собирал и разбирал кофеварки, тостеры и прочую мелкую бытовую утварь. Механизмы отказывались работать в активном магическом поле, поэтому пришлось перекраивать их на свой лад. </p><p>Время, проводимое в бесконечной радости и безмятежности, скакало, словно безумное. Гарри наслаждался каждой секундой. В самом начале он думал, что будет чувствовать себя неловко рядом с Джинни, но, как оказалось, его страхи были необоснованны. Он чувствовал горячую симпатию к крошечной девочке, любопытно таскающейся за старшими братьями, но симпатия эта носила чисто семейный характер. Хотя вечером, ложась в кровать и прикрывая глаза, Гарри вспоминал о взрослой Джинни гораздо чаще, чем в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Однажды он проснулся посреди ночи, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Рон безмятежно посапывал на своей кровати, сбросив одеяло на пол и свесив ногу с неё. Гарри медленно прикрыл глаза, стараясь вспомнить, что только что ему снилось. Размытые воспоминания из Хогвартса, тонкий силуэт, мягко обнимающий его за плечи. Жар прокатился по телу, а рука медленно двинулась по животу.</p><p>Его ладонь коснулась резинки пижамных штанов. В этот момент Рон всхрапнул и медленно соскользнул с кровати. Он вскрикнул и осоловело огляделся, потирая ушибленную коленку.</p><p>— Гарри? Разбудил? — хрипло спросил Рон, забираясь в кровать. Он рассеянно пошарил вокруг, пытаясь найти одеяло, а потом догадался поискать внизу.</p><p>— Всё в порядке. Спи, — сердце Гарри колотилось, как безумное. Он смотрел, как друг натягивает одеяло и переворачивается на бок. Когда Рон снова заснул, Гарри тихо выскользнул из горячей постели, проклиная своё смущение, и направился в душевую.</p><p>Лето было в самом разгаре. Мистер Уизли разрешил братьям ходить на речку, находящуюся не так уж далеко от Норы. Гарри сильно обгорел, но специальная мазь сняла красноту, сменившуюся сочным загаром. </p><p>— Может, нам тебя покрасить? — задумчиво предложил Фред, запуская пальцы в густые чёрные волосы мальчика. — Думаю, ярко рыжий подойдёт к твоим глазам.</p><p>— Ещё одного Уизли Хогвартс не выдержит, — засмеялся Джордж, уводя близнеца. Они уже несколько дней гонялись за каким-то редким цветком по всему лесу. Гарри, Рон и Джинни пытались им помочь. В книге «Лечебные травы» было написано, что растёт многоцветковая мухомория вблизи старых трухлявых пней, а иногда — в камышовых зарослях. Как оказалось, она ещё покрыта острыми крепкими шипами, не подпускающими любопытные руки к нежным бледно-розовым цветочкам. Джинни поцарапалась о камыши, а Фред распорол руку одним из шипов.</p><p>— Настоящее зверство, — пожаловалась Джинни, разглядывая порванный край майки. Она искоса глянула на Гарри и стёрла со щеки влажный след от брызг. Гарри улыбнулся: ему нравилось, что девочка поборола свой страх общения с ним. Хотя щёки её пунцовели, и от этого волосы казались ещё ярче.</p><p>— Не то слово, — сказал Джордж, которому выпала честь нести вырванную с корнями мухоморию домой. Её колючки слабо трепыхались, стараясь царапнуть по его пальцам.</p><p>Вечером они вернулись с потрёпанным, изрядно поломанным трофеем и боевыми увечьями. Миссис Уизли, завидев окровавленную руку Фреда и царапины дочери, запретила им соваться в лес.</p><p>Хотя к тридцать первому июля этот запрет был снят. В день рождения Гарри им позволили весь день носиться на мётлах по окрестностям. Джинни неплохо держалась в воздухе, и Гарри был страшно ею горд. Смущающие сны больше не приходили к нему, поэтому он чувствовал себя свободно и спокойно рядом с ней.</p><p>В Норе его ждал шикарный ужин, приготовленный миссис Уизли. Гарри был благодарен и едва сам не расплакался, завидев трогательные слёзы в её глазах. Его тискали и поздравляли весь вечер, почти силой запихивая в рот бесконечные закуски и десерты. А потом мистер Уизли принёс большую коробку, наполненную подарками для Гарри. </p><p>— Поздравляю! — лучисто улыбаясь, сказал он. Гарри забрал коробку и устроился в гостиной в окружении рыжих братьев. Он не мог перестать глупо смеяться, чувствуя себя самым счастливым мальчиком на свете. Это был лучший день рождения в его жизни, за который он ни разу не вспомнил ни о Волдеморте, ни о крестражах, ни о Малфое, ни о будущих трудностях... День обычного мальчика.</p><p>Гермиона подарила ему книгу «Квиддичные команды ХХ века» с краткими сводками о каждой. Хагрид — коробку домашнего печенья и свисток, приманивающий почтовых сов. Фред и Джордж вручили пробную версию «гляделки» и пакет со всевозможными конфетными фокусами. От Рона Гарри получил набор по уходу за метлой, а от Джинни — открытку, украшенную сбоку маленьким поцелуем. Гарри спрятал её от глаз любопытных братьев.</p><p>И лето понеслось дальше... Однако ход его сбавлялся, с каждым днём Гарри всё больше думал о Хогвартсе. О том, что скоро им придётся отправляться в Косой Переулок за покупками. А там — встреча с семейством Малфоев и подкинутый в вещи Джинни дневник Тома Реддла.</p><p>Гарри с нетерпением ждал этого. У него подрагивали пальцы, когда он думал о том, как получит крестраж. Это будет легко, если всё пойдёт своим чередом. Он рассказал об этом Рону, Фреду и Джорджу. Братьев поразила способность дневника показывать прошлое.</p><p>— Есть что-то... будоражащее в том, чтобы увидеть воспоминания Сам-Знаешь-Кого, — тихо произнёс Фред. Гарри посмотрел на него, и юноша тут же замолк.</p><p>Через несколько дней им пришли письма из Хогвартса. Их принёс Перси, наконец показавшийся из своей комнаты раньше обеда. За все каникулы Гарри перебросился с ним от силы парочкой фраз.</p><p>— Стрелка ввалилась в мою комнату и разбросала их по полу, — пожаловался он, складывая стопку писем на край стола. — Едва не уронила чернильницу на мой проект. </p><p>— Какая жалость! — воскликнул Джордж, всплёскивая руками. — Испортить твой проект! Какой? Тот, который нужно закончить к концу года?</p><p>— В отличие от вас, раздолбаев, я думаю о будущем заранее, — процедил Перси, намазывая хлеб тонким слоем масла. Близнецы переглянулись, словно мысленно договорившись подстроить брату какую-нибудь пакость. Они раздали всем письма.</p><p>Гарри углубился в чтение своего. Он с удовольствием отметил, что книг Локонса нет в списке. Зато присутствовал учебник «Базовых защитных и атакующих заклинаний». Жаль, что списка учителей не прилагалось, но Гарри понадеялся, что Дамблдор нашёл Люпина.</p><p>Фред отложил своё письмо и заглянул под руку Гарри. </p><p>— Хорошо второму курсу, — задумчиво пробормотал он, поправляя глухо застёгнутый ворот пижамы. — У вас предметов поменьше.</p><p>Он искоса глянул на родителей.</p><p>— Комплекты книг стоят немало. Где мы возьмём столько денег? — спросил Джордж. Гарри спешно отвёл взгляд, как делал всегда, когда речь заходила о деньгах. В его сейфе хранилось настоящее богатство, которым он был бы рад поделиться с этой тёплой семьёй. Но никто бы не принял его золота, поэтому Гарри скромно проковырял траншею в овсянке, слушая миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Сэкономим на чём-нибудь, — неуверенно сказала она, глядя на мужа. — Мантию Джинни можно купить в уценённом магазине.</p><p>— Может, напишем Гермионе? Мы можем встретиться в Косом Переулке и вместе пройтись по магазинам, — предложил Рон, стремясь отвлечь внимание Гарри от семейных проблем. Мальчик поддержал эту идею, и они с другом пошли наверх сочинять послание.</p><p>За лето они уже получали несколько писем от Гермионы. Девочка советовала им налечь на учёбу, чтоб не отстать в начале года, но горячо поддержала идею встретиться в Косом Переулке через несколько дней.</p><p>В среду миссис Уизли разбудила ребят рано утром. Проглотив каждый с полдюжины бутербродов с беконом, мальчишки натянули куртки, а миссис Уизли сняла с каминной полки цветочный горшок и заглянула в него.</p><p>— Совсем мало осталось, Артур — вздохнула она. — Не забыть бы купить. Гарри, давай, ты первый.</p><p>Гарри смело шагнул вперёд. </p><p>— Я знаю, как им пользоваться, — сказал Гарри миссис Уизли. Она кивнула, протягивая ему горшок с порохом. Зачерпнув немного, он выпрямился и громко сказал. — Косой Переулок!</p><p>Зелёное пламя взмылось вокруг него, заслонив семью Уизли. Оно подхватило Гарри, завертело, закружило и понесло куда-то. Мимо неслись каминные решётки, но Гарри не успевал разглядеть, что за ними. Он закрыл глаза, и через пару мгновений его выбросило из камина на холодный каменный пол.</p><p>— Осторожно! Отходим! Быстрей! Отходи! — раздался над ним старческий голос. Гарри спешно поправил очки, запачканные сажей, и отполз в сторону. Поднявшись, он огляделся.</p><p>Гарри стоял в небольшой комнате, в которой было целых три камина. Один из них загорелся, и из пламени выскользнул маленький белокурый мальчик. Гарри подумал, что это Малфой, но мальчик был незнакомым. Он, не глядя по сторонам, выскочил из лавки.</p><p>Гарри подошёл к высокому шкафу, уставленному различными баночками с Летучим Порохом. Разглядывая их, он дождался, пока всё семейство Уизли появится из каминов.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — спросила миссис Уизли, отряхивая его мантию. Гарри кивнул, и она ласково улыбнулась.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу, пёстрая компания направилась в банк Гринготтс. Гарри почувствовал себя просто отвратительно, когда увидел содержимое сейфа Уизли. Там лежала жалкая горстка серебряных сиклей и всего лишь один галлеон. Миссис Уизли хорошенько пошарила по углам и одним махом смела все монетки в свою сумочку. Они доехали до сейфа Гарри, и он, закрыв обзор своей спиной, быстро распихал галлеоны по карманам.</p><p>На мраморной лестнице компания разделилась. Перси пробормотал что-то про новое перо, а Фред и Джордж встретили своего школьного друга Ли Джордана. Остальные отправились к Дырявому Котлу, где должны были встретить семейство Грейнджер.</p><p>Долго ждать не пришлось. Минут через десять каменная арка раскрылась, и за ней появилось лицо Тома, владельца бара. Он вежливо пропустил маглов вперёд, и арка за ним захлопнулась с противным скрежетом.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! — мистер Уизли тут же подскочил к чете Грейнджер, с восхищением глядя на них. — Меня зовут Артур Уизли, я отец Рона.</p><p>Мистер Грейнджер неуверенно кивнул, со страхом глядя на громкого мужчину. Его хрупкая жена вцепилась в его руку, и её взгляд скользнул к волшебной палочке в руке мистера Уизли. Молли поглядывала на мужа осуждающим взором и успокаивающе улыбалась маглам.</p><p>Гермиона выскочила из-за спины родителей.</p><p>— Привет! — радостно поприветствовала она друзей. Заметив Джинни, Гермиона улыбнулась и ей. — А ты Джинни, да? Сестра Рона?</p><p>— Да, — ответила девочка. — А ты Гермиона. Рон рассказывал о тебе.</p><p>Рон смутился и отвернулся к прилавку с котлами. Гарри засмеялся, размышляя о том, не стоит ли ему подтолкнуть их отношения. Но, представив гору неловкостей и проблем, которые возникнут у его друзей, он отложил эту мысль на потом.</p><p>Мистер Уизли предложил вместе пройтись по магазинам. Он уже успел разговорить Грейнджеров и теперь с немым восторгом вертел в руках мобильный телефон. Он не работал из-за магии вокруг, но это не делало «невероятное чудо техники и прогресса» хуже в глазах мистера Уизли.</p><p>Он пригласил Грейнджеров пропустить стаканчик в баре, и те согласились, уже не надеясь, что странный мужчина отвяжется от них. Миссис Уизли увела Джинни, оставив Гарри, Рона и Гермиону закупаться самим.</p><p>— Через час встречаемся в книжном магазине «Флориш и Блоттс», купим для всех учебники, — сказала миссис Уизли напоследок и, крепко держа Джинни за руку, засеменила в сторону одёжной лавки.</p><p>Гарри с Роном и Гермионой побрели по извилистой, вымощенной булыжником улочке.</p><p>Желание тратить деньги на бесполезные покупки преследовало Гарри постоянно. Вокруг было столько всего интересного и блестящего, а в его карманах было столько золотых и серебряных монет... Гарри упрямо сдерживал себя. Но около кафе не выдержал и купил три больших рожка клубничного мороженого с шоколадом и арахисом, которые друзья с наслаждением уплели.</p><p>Ходили они долго, разглядывая витрины лавок. Вдруг у Рона загорелись глаза: в окне лавки «Всё для квиддича» красовался полный комплект экипировки любимой команды Рона «Пушки Педдл». Гермиона оттащила его от витрины и повела друзей в соседнюю лавку пишущих принадлежностей за чернилами и пергаментом. Там они встретили близнецов с Ли Джорданом. Те застряли у прилавка с холодными и влажными чудо-хлопушками доктора Фейерверкуса. А в крошечной мелочной лавке, торгующей сломанными волшебными палочками, испорченными медными весами, старыми заляпанными мантиями и прочим хламом, наткнулись на Перси. Он стоял у прилавка, углубившись в скучнейшую книжонку «Старосты, достигшие власти». Рон скривился, прочитав содержание на обороте.</p><p>— Отстаньте от меня, — сухо сказал Перси, строго глядя на ребят. Те кивнули, направившись дальше.</p><p>Через час они поспешили в «Флориш и Блоттс». Подойдя к магазину, друзья увидели огромную толпу у входа, рвавшуюся внутрь. В верхнем окне висела большая вывеска:</p><p>
  <i>Златопуст Локонс подписывает автобиографию «Я — ВОЛШЕБНИК» сегодня с 12.30 до 16.30.</i>
</p><p>— Ох, — воскликнула Гермиона, — я читала его книги. Он собирался быть профессором ЗОТИ в этом году, но Дамблдор взял кого-то другого.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — резко оборвал её Гарри. — В «тот раз» он был отвратительным учителем. Трус. И обманщик.</p><p>— Зато какой красивый, — вздохнула какая-то женщина, случайно услышавшая слова Гарри. Друзья оглянулись и поспешили протиснуться внутрь. У входа стоял какой-то потёртый волшебник, призывающий всех к порядку. Миссис Уизли стояла недалеко. Гарри легко заприметил яркий цвет её волос.</p><p>— О, вот и вы, — сказала она, заметив троицу у дверей. — Быстрей, сюда. Сейчас мы увидим Локонса!</p><p>Рон демонстративно зевнул. Гермиона, не слушая причитания друзей, пробилась почти в первый ряд. Локонс появился минут через пять и ослепительно улыбнулся толпе поклонниц.</p><p>«Хорошо, что он не будет вести у нас занятия» — мстительно подумал Гарри, припоминая, как волшебник пытался наложить на них с Роном Обливиэйт. </p><p>Коротышка с фотоаппаратом прыгал вокруг Локонса, одетого в ярко-голубую мантию под цвет глаз. Гарри пригладил чёлку, пряча шрам и отходя в тень книжных стопок. Он едва не налетел на кого-то и хотел было извиниться, как ехидный голос произнёс ему на ухо, манерно растягивая слова:</p><p>— Настолько ослеплён сиянием этого идиота, Поттер, что не видишь, куда идёшь? </p><p>Гарри резко обернулся. Позади него стоял Драко Малфой и улыбался нагловатой улыбкой. Он подпирал собой лестницу, надменно оглядывая жаждущую внимания Локонса толпу. Гарри тут же решил, что мальчик просто завидует.</p><p>— Прости. Просто ты такой невзрачный, что я тебя и не заметил, — сказал Гарри, разглядывая людей вокруг Малфоя. Люциуса не было видно, хотя он должен был быть здесь.</p><p>— Возможно, тебе просто нужны вторые очки, Поттер, — лицо Малфоя ожесточилось. Кто-то рядом пискнул, и мальчики синхронно повернули головы. Коротышка, который поливал Локонса морем вспышек, с изумлением глядел на лоб Гарри.</p><p>— Поттер? Гарри Поттер! — пропищал он и, цепко схватив Гарри за руку, потащил его в толпу. Малфой растерянно смотрел им вслед. Рон кинулся за Гарри, но ему преградила путь весьма габаритная женщина в малиновой мантии.</p><p>— Кто это у нас? — воскликнул Локонс, глядя на мальчика, вытолкнутого к нему.</p><p>— Снимок для «Пророка». Златопуст Локонс и Гарри Поттер! — коротышка приготовился фотографировать, нацелив камеру прямо в лицо Гарри.</p><p>Мальчик попытался улизнуть от руки Локонса, но тот крепко ухватил его за плечо, притягивая к себе.</p><p>— Улыбнись шире, Гарри! — нараспев сказал он, и в следующую секунду Гарри ослепила вспышка фотоаппарата. Локонс хотел развести речь, но стоило его хватке ослабнуть, как Гарри, пробормотав невнятное: «Я тороплюсь, извините», кинулся в толпу.</p><p>Она расступилась, пропуская его, и тут же сомкнулась снова, оставив Локонса растерянно глядеть вслед убежавшей звезде. </p><p>— Гарри! — Рон подскочил сбоку, сжимая в руках два набора учебников. И когда он только их купил? </p><p>За ним семенили Джинни с Гермионой. Миссис Уизли всё ещё слушала речь Локонса, но Гермиона довольствовалась лишь заколдованной фотографией на обороте подписанной книги. Джинни и вовсе пренебрежительно поглядывала на Златопуста, перебирая потрёпанные, дешёвые учебники. </p><p>— Ты как? — спросила Гермиона. Она забрала у Рона комплект книг и всунула его в руки Гарри. Тот не успел ответить, как рядом с ним, словно из воздуха, появился Драко Малфой. Он выглядел ещё более сердитым, чем прежде.</p><p>— Как? — издевательски хмыкнул он, оглядывая Гарри с ног до головы. — Поттер не успел войти в лавку, как тут же попал на первую страницу «Пророка». Готов поспорить,он в восторге</p><p>— Отстань от него, — ощетинилась Джинни, стоявшая к Драко ближе всех. Она оказалась неожиданно низкой, и Малфой почти с удивлением опустил голову, разглядывая её.</p><p>— О, Поттер, завёл себе подружку, — мерзко ухмыльнулся слизеринец. За его спиной выросла высокая тень. Гарри сглотнул, глядя в надменное лицо Люциуса Малфоя, тяжело опустившего ладонь на плечо сына.</p><p>— Не груби, Драко, — сказал он приторно-сладким голосом, ухмыляясь в точности, как его сын. — Это невежливо.</p><p>Малфой-младший скривился, пряча от отца лицо, и шагнул в сторону. В этот момент у дверей появился мистер Уизли и Грейнджеры, любопытно оглядывающие толпу волшебниц. Люциус Малфой смерил их таким взглядом, будто ему на глаза попались два дохлых таракана.</p><p>— Артур, какой приятный сюрприз, — голос Люциуса выражал всё его отношение к приятности «сюрприза». Гарри покосился на Драко, который с непроницаемым лицом оглядывал книжные полки. Видимо, ему запрещалось вмешиваться в словесные пикировки отца.</p><p>— Люциус, — мистер Уизли отправил Грейнджеров к пухленькой волшебнице-продавщице, а сам подошёл ближе, презрительно глядя на статного блондина.</p><p>— Слышал, у тебя прибавилось работы. Эти рейды... Тебе хоть платят за них? — спросил Малфой-старший, запуская руку в котёл Джинни. Он выудил оттуда старый учебник по зельеварению первого курса, с наигранной внимательностью его осмотрел и презрительно бросил. — Хотя, судя по качеству купленного, — нет.</p><p>Гарри проследил за тонкой бледной рукой, возвращавшей книгу в котелок. Его сердце билось так быстро, что, наверно, можно было заметить, как он дрожит. Хотелось непременно достать дневник, но он знал, что нужно подождать.</p><p>— Стоит ли позорить имя волшебника, Артур, если за это не платят? — скабрёзно улыбаясь, спросил Люциус.</p><p>— У нас разное представление о том, что позорит имя волшебника, Малфой, — выплюнул мистер Уизли, медленно наливаясь краской. Гарри предупредительно вцепился в руку Рона, а тот коснулся рукава отца.</p><p>— Что может быть хуже, чем общение с маглами? — спросил Люциус и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Встретимся в министерстве, Артур. Если, конечно, тебя когда-нибудь вызовут на верхний этаж.</p><p>Он развернулся к выходу, взметнув полы чёрной мантии. В его руках мелькнула трость. Кивком головы Люциус приказал Драко следовать за ним.</p><p>— Встретимся в школе, Поттер, — бросил на прощание Малфой, эффектно вскинув тонкие брови. Гарри даже не хотелось отвечать. Он жаждал, чтоб блондинистая семья удалилась, оставив их в покое. Стоило Малфоям скрыться за дверью, как мальчик бросился к Джинни, заглядывая в её котёл.</p><p>Учебник зелий, заклинаний, трансфигурации, истории... Дневника Тома Реддла не было среди её книг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Первый день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хогвартс-экспресс нёсся вперёд, оставляя за собой чёрный дымный след. Дым поднимался в небо, медленно рассеиваясь на полпути к незабудковой глади и сливаясь с редкими облаками. Солнце игрaлo бликами на ярко-алом боку поезда и лукавыми лучиками забиралось в купе. Гарри раздражённо сощурился и отвернулся от окна, принявшись разглядывать друзей.</p><p>Напротив сидела Гермиона, читающая учебник по зельям. Её глаза быстро скользили по строчкам, а пальцы нетерпеливо теребили уголочек страницы. Рядом развалился Рон, изредка бросающий вопросительные взгляды на подругу и методично поглощающий сладости. Уголок его губ был испачкан шоколадом. На столике уже накопилась порядочная горка блестящих фантиков и упаковок. Гарри с сомнением взял шоколадную лягушку в руки, повертел синюю коробочку и со вздохом отложил. </p><p>— Расслабься, Гарри, — Гермиона положила книгу на стол, недовольно глядя на мальчика. — За то время, что мы едем до Хогвартса, никто не умрёт.</p><p>— Правда, Гарри, — поддержал подругу Рон. Его щёки пылали, как будто он давно уже собирался высказаться. — Я уверен, Дамблдор придумает что-нибудь.</p><p>Гарри подозревал, что друзья всю дорогу сдерживали свои праведные наставления. Из чистого упрямства они настаивали на том, что Дамблдор сможет разобраться в ситуации, и Гарри не должен переживать раньше времени. Но как он может оставаться спокойным, пожёвывать сладости, когда один из крестражей находится неизвестно где, и каждая прошедшая секунда удаляет Гарри от него?</p><p>— Что можно придумать? — нарочито спокойным голосом поинтересовался Гарри. — Я уже ничего не понимаю...</p><p>— Если дневник не у Джинни, то он, наверняка, остался у Люциуса. Мы знаем его месторасположение, а это уже что-то, — разумно заверила его Гермиона, вновь беря в руки книгу. Гарри кивнул и отвернулся к окну, глядя на неприлично весёлый и радостный пейзаж. На душе у него было мерзко от чувства чёрной безысходности. Как будто платой за беззаботное, чудесное лето была жестокая ловушка из собственных воспоминаний. Рон захрустел сырными чипсами, и в купе вновь воцарилось напряжённое молчание.</p><p>Когда поезд стал подъезжать к Хогвартсу, к ним в купе ввалился Невилл Долгопупс. Он прижимал к груди испуганно квакающего Тревора.</p><p>— Что случилось, Невилл? — обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона, невольно доставая палочку. Гарри последовал её примеру, настороженно оглядывая коридор позади мальчика. </p><p>— Малфой, — выдохнул Невилл, грузно опускаясь на сиденье. — Он хотел заколдовать Тревора. Ворвался в наше купе, распугал первокурсников. Думаю, он искал тебя, Гарри.</p><p>— Хм, — брови Гермионы сошлись на переносице. Она выглянула в коридор, разглядывая фигурки учеников. Многие уже вышли и готовились сойти с поезда. Несколько первокурсников вытащили свои чемоданы, словно боялись, что они не успеют выскочить, и Хогвартс-экспресс унесёт их вещи обратно в Лондон. </p><p>— Ему бы только нарваться, — пробубнила девочка, захлопывая дверь так сильно, что задрожало стекло. Она задёрнула шторку и уселась рядом с Гарри, кладя книгу на колени. — Надеюсь, в этом году Малфой будет вести себя потише.</p><p>— Малфой? Тише? — саркастически усмехнулся Рон, глядя, как за дверью снуют силуэты старост. К ним заглянул Перси, грозно осмотрел их мантии и скрылся, не сказав ни слова. А минут через десять явились Фред и Джордж. На них были надеты ярко-красные джемпера, чудовищно сочетавшиеся с рыжими волосами. В руках они несли свои новенькие школьные мантии, намереваясь накинуть их позже.</p><p>— Привет! Как вы тут? — спросил Джордж, протискиваясь между Роном и Невиллом. Он намеревался сесть, но подскочил от возмущённого крика несчастной жабы. — Ух. Чуть не раздавил.</p><p>— Ничего нового. Гарри хмурится, Малфой пристаёт ко всем, Гермиона читает, — скучающим голосом отозвался Рон. Он недовольно посмотрел на короткие рукава своей мантии и завистливо покосился на ту, что лежала у брата на коленях. — Для полноты будней не хватает только злого волшебника с планами по захвату мира.</p><p>Невилл удивлённо на него посмотрел. Гермиона закатила глаза, успокаивающе похлопывая его по коленке. Поезд начал замедлять ход, и Гарри почувствовал, как вибрирует пол под ногами. За окном замелькали огни станции, и через пять минут Хогвартс-экспресс остановился.</p><p>Пропустив вперёд первокурсников, Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Невилл вышли из купе. Они спустились на перрон, по дороге потеряв близнецов Уизли, и принялись искать пустую карету. Хагрид уже увёл малышей, поэтому Гарри не смог поздороваться с лесничим. Он посмотрел в сторону озера, где флотилия лодочек должна была двигаться по направлению к сияющей громаде замка, но ничего не увидел сквозь густые заросли и кривые деревья.</p><p>— Ой, там Малфой, — шепнул вдруг Невилл, указывая на группу слизеринцев. Они столпились около одной кареты, ожесточённо о чём-то споря. Гарри заметил Малфоя, молча наблюдающего за баталией с подножки. Мальчик что-то сказал, и Крэбб с Гойлом полезли в повозку, растолкав противников. Как оказалось, одним из них был Блейз Забини, а вторым — какой-то незнакомый курносый мальчик с кудрявыми волосами. Они уже выхватили палочки, и спор, непременно, закончился бы чем-нибудь весёлым, если бы не долговязый староста Слизерина. Парень увёл курносого от Забини, оставив остальных покатываться со смеху.</p><p>— Какой он жалкий, — услышал Гарри голос слизеринца. — Думал, может просто так сесть тут. От него несёт чем-то.</p><p>— О, не удивляйся, Блейз, — усмехнулся Малфой, выглядывая из кареты и вперивая взгляд в компанию гриффиндорцев. — Это не от Гимборка так воняет. Рядом с нами грязнокровка и Уизел.</p><p>Гермиона вздёрнула нос и быстрым шагом направилась к пустой карете. Рон ещё кричал что-то, когда Гарри за руку тянул его за собой. Забравшись в повозку, друзья смогли перевести дух. Гарри был почти рад, что появилась какая-то тема для разговора. До самого Хогвартса они перетирали косточки слизеринцам, особенно Малфою. </p><p>В Большом зале было светло и тепло. Ученики громко болтали, рассказывая друг другу истории со своих каникул, делились впечатлениями и хвастались обновками. Гарри первым делом бросил взгляд на преподавательский стол. Он радостно улыбнулся, завидев знакомую протёртую мантию, измученный вид и светло-каштановые волосы с ранней сединой. Люпин тихо переговаривался о чём-то с Флитвиком, не глядя в зал. Зато Гарри поймал лукавый взгляд Дамблдора. Директор подмигнул ему и отвернулся.</p><p>— Это Люпин, — Гарри показал нового преподавателя друзьям. </p><p>— Он хороший учитель? — спросила Гермиона, вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть профессора. Рон же отклонился назад, едва не свалившись на пол.</p><p>— Самый лучший, — заверил её Гарри, с нетерпением ожидая момента, когда он сможет переговорить со старым другом. Ремуса можно посвятить в тайну, он надёжный и верный. Он может вытащить Сириуса, когда всё узнает.</p><p>Вскоре МакГонагалл привела первокурсников. Они шептались, переглядывались, толкались, пытаясь спрятаться за спину соседа. Гарри усмехнулся, глядя на них. На секунду он забыл, что сам всё ещё ребёнок, и с отеческой заботой семикурсника наблюдал за двумя мальчишками, горячо обсуждающими что-то. Заметив его внимание, первокурсники испуганно на него покосились, поправляя свои остроконечные колпаки. Один шепнул что-то другому, взглядом пробежав по лбу Гарри, и мальчики тихо зашушукались, забыв про ссору.</p><p>«Ну, хоть что-то хорошее» — подумал Гарри. В толпе он заприметил огненную голову Джинни, а чуть подальше — белокурую макушку Полумны. Девочка мечтательно смотрела в звёздный потолок, теребя кулон с тюльпаном.</p><p>Распределение проходило как обычно. Первокурсники выходили вперёд, садились на табурет, и Шляпа выносила свой вердикт. Гарри порядком заскучал, поглядывая на пустые блюда. Рон уже тихо постанывал от голода, пытаясь утихомирить урчащий живот, а Гермиона внимательно наблюдала, сколько учеников досталось каждому факультету.</p><p>Когда последний первокурсник отправился за стол Слизерина, а профессор МакГонагалл, подхватив табурет и Шляпу, вышла за дверь, Дамблдор встал. Он раскинул в стороны руки, словно хотел обнять весь зал, и его глаза лучились теплом и заботой. Серебряные звёзды на фиолетовой мантии сияли, а стёкла очков отражали тысячи огоньков от свечей, парящих в воздухе.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! — сказал он, и его голос прокатился по залу громким гулом. — Я рад встретить наших новых учеников и поприветствовать старых. Надеюсь, за каникулы вы все хорошо отдохнули и теперь с новыми силами возьмётесь за учёбу, — Дамблдор окинул собравшихся насмешливым взглядом. — В этом году в преподавательском составе произошли изменения. Я хочу представить вам профессора Люпина, преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, — зал вежливо зааплодировал. Гарри заметил, как скривился Снейп, досадливо сморщив крючковатый нос. Дамблдор улыбнулся в свою длинную бороду и бодро взмахнул руками. — А сейчас время пира! Ешьте!</p><p>— Да-да, — радостно закивали Гарри с Роном, глядя, как золотые тарелки наполняются едой. Гермиона осуждающе на них посмотрела.</p><p>— Вам бы только животы набить, — пробормотала она. Гарри и Рон, переглянувшись, пожали плечами, подкладывая в свои тарелки побольше пирога.</p><p>После ужина старосты увели первокурсников вперёд. Гарри намеренно отставал, надеясь, что сможет перехватить Люпина, Снейпа или Дамблдора, но учителя, словно сговорившись, чинно восседали за своим столом, не собираясь уходить. Гарри попытался подать кому-нибудь знак, но Снейп был занят тем, что с мстительным упоением протыкал вилкой котлету, а Дамблдор обеспокоенно слушал тихий шёпот профессора МакГонагалл. На секунду его голубые глаза метнулись к Гарри, но толпа учеников скрыла мальчика от него.</p><p>— Чёрт, — выругался Гарри, стремительно выскакивая из зала. Гермиона и Рон пропали куда-то, Невилл маячил в конце коридора вместе с Симусом. Ceйчaс Гарри не хотел заговаривать с ними. Он развернулся на каблуках, намереваясь идти в башню окольным путём, но дорогу ему преградила шайка слизеринцев.</p><p>«О нет, снова!» — мысленно простонал Гарри, устало глядя в наглые, злобные лица. Малфой шагнул вперёд, маленький и бледный, непомерно самовлюблённый. Гарри смело посмотрел в его серые глаза. И тут его озарило.</p><p>Малфой должен знать о дневнике. Может, ещё раз скользнуть в его мысли?</p><p>Эта идея рассыпалась в прах, не просуществовав и секунды. В его памяти всплыл болезненный стон и кровавая влага на пальцах. Это не должно повториться. Холодный взгляд Малфоя пытался приморозить Гарри к полу, вызвать в нём страх и панику, но гриффиндорец лишь лениво улыбнулся в ответ. </p><p>— Ну и где твои друзья, Поттер? — спросил Малфой, склоняя голову на бок. Крэбб и Гойл ухмыльнулись. Могло показаться, что они собираются напасть на Гарри тут, почти у дверей Большого зала, но это было бы верхом безумия. Поэтому Малфой мог только язвить и презрительно кривиться.</p><p>«И его я хотел спасти из лап Квиррелла?» — подумал Гарри, словно на автомате повторяя движение Малфоя.</p><p>— А какое тебе дело до моих друзей? — спросил Гарри, поглядывая в Большой зал. У него появился отличный предлог стоять тут и караулить учителей. Нужно лишь потянуть этот разговор.</p><p>— Мне? Совершенно никакого, — усмехнулся слизеринец. Малфой обернулся на своих верных телохранителей, сбитых с толку этой беседой. Он шикнул им, и Крэбб с Гойлом отступили на два шага назад, оставаясь всё такими же истуканами. Это поразило Гарри. На секунду ученики вокруг размазались, и только Малфой остался чётким и непомерно ясным. </p><p>— Тогда чего ты ко мне пристал? — спросил Гарри, когда секундное наваждение спало. Мимо проскочила толпа когтевранок и среди них неожиданно мелькнула Чжоу Чанг. Гарри забыл про Малфоя, обернувшись на неё, но девушка не удостоила его ничем, кроме мимолётного скользящего взгляда. И, к удивлению Гарри, она была похожа на ту Чжоу, в которую он когда-то влюбился. Она улыбалась, и её длинные чёрные волосы блестели в отблесках свечей.</p><p>— О, Поттер, ты меняешь девушек, как перчатки, — засмеялся Малфой, заставляя Гарри резко повернуться к нему. — А как же Уизлетта? </p><p>На лице Малфоя проскользнуло холодное презрение, сделавшее черты острыми, словно вырубленными во льду.</p><p>— Не трогай Джинни, — прошипел Гарри прежде, чем понял, что делает. Открывается. В самом начале. Он метнул взгляд в сторону, замечая, как Люпин поднялся из-за стола и неспешно направился к дверям, нежным взглядом оглядывая своды Большого зала. </p><p>— Она пополнила ряды Гриффиндора. Жаль, что красный ужасно смотрится с рыжими волосами Уизли. Как будто гигантский разваренный бубонтюбер, — жестоко произнёс Малфой, ехидно усмехаясь. Гарри хотел ужe кинуться на него с кулаками, защищая Джинни, но вдруг замер. Его остановило что-то, чего он так и не мог понять. Было это неспешное приближение профессора Люпина к ним, наличие Крэбба и Гойла за спиной Драко или горячее ожидание в серых глазах? Он не знал. Гарри взял себя в руки, напомнив, что Малфой не должен вызывать в нём подобной ярости.</p><p>— Всё же это лучше, чем ты в зелёном. Знаешь, ты похож на бледнолицую поганку с плесенью. Пожалуй, бубонтюбер в любом виде будет гораздо приятней.</p><p>Малфой покраснел уродливыми пятнами, пробежавшими по его впалым щекам. Он выхватил палочку, направляя её прямо Гарри в лицо. Как странно, что Гарри даже не заметил, как его собственная палочка оказалась в его пальцах. Но они не успели произнести ни одного заклятья. Профессор Люпин появился в дверях Большого зала.</p><p>— <i>Экспеллиармус!</i> — палочка Гарри выскользнула из его ладони и вместе с палочкой Малфоя оказалась в руках Люпина. Он строго смотрел на них, перебегая взглядом с одного лица на другое. Наверно, он пытался отыскать чувство вины или сожаления, но натыкался лишь на холодное сопротивление. </p><p>— Вы затеваете ссору в начале года? — спросил Люпин. Малфой хмыкнул, оглядывая последних учеников, выходящих из зала. Никто не обратил на них внимание, и слизеринец заметно расслабился. Он качнул головой в сторону Гарри, невинно улыбаясь. Его взгляд как бы невзначай прошёлся по обтрепавшимся рукавам мантии Люпина, по серым потёртостям и нескольким заплатам у подола. Улыбка Малфоя превратилась в оскал.</p><p>— Он оскорбил меня, профессор, — последнее слово Малфой произнёс с такой неприкрытой иронией, что даже Крэбб и Гойл поняли. Они тихо засмеялись, но тут же затихли, стоило Люпину прожечь их взглядом.</p><p>— Это правда? — Люпин повернулся к Гарри, совершенно ошарашенному собранностью и строгостью нового преподавателя. Старого друга. Человека, угощающего всех шоколадом для поддержания сил.</p><p>— Он оскорбил мою подругу, а я оскорбил его. Всё честно, — бесхитростно признался Гарри, вглядываясь в лицо профессора. Люпин заметил его любопытство и как-то неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Я не назначу вам наказание, но это последнее предупреждение. И, конечно, я сообщу вашим деканам, — сказал Люпин, возвращая им палочки. Гарри бросил мимолётный взгляд на палочку Малфоя, вспоминая те дни, когда он пользовался ей. Это была его палочка на несколько тяжёлых мгновений, а сейчас она пропала в кармане мантии Малфоя.</p><p>Люпин покачал головой и двинулся по опустевшему коридору. Казалось, что его совершенно не волнует произошедшее, но его спина была напряжена, а рука, как бы невзначай, похлопывала его по бедру. Гарри хмыкнул: Лунатик стерёг их очень внимательно.</p><p>— Псих какой, — тягуче произнёс Малфой, глядя вслед волшебнику. — Как и ты, Поттер.</p><p>Гарри махнул рукой, не слушая его, и кинулся вслед за Люпином. Но он не смог нагнать его. Около лестницы, прямо под портретом седовласого сурового мужчины, Люпин исчез. Гарри отвлёкся на секунду, услышав неразборчивый крик в спину, а полы мантии профессора уже скрылись из виду.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Гарри раздражённо сжал руки в кулаки, проверяя два ближайших коридора. Было тихо и пусто, лишь со стороны Большого зала доносились голоса. Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и отправился в башню Гриффиндора, проклиная этот день.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда следующим утром Гарри проснулся, настроение его было ещё отвратительней. Как назло, лазурь неба сменилась серым полотном, с которого противно накрапывал дождик. Соседи по комнате мирно посапывали в своих постелях, пока Гарри умывался и долго-долго смотрел на себя в зеркало.<p>Кажется, эти очки его совсем не красят. Гарри задумался над этой проблемой, как будто в его жизни не было ничего важней. Он знал, что если забыть про эту несущественную мелочь, то придётся идти к Дамблдору и заводить таинственный разговор, переходящий  в спор и заканчивающийся сладкой пропастью. Хотелось расслабиться. Пару минут ранним утром побыть обычным мальчиком, который никогда не слышал ни о каком дневнике Тома Реддла, Тайной Комнате и прочем. </p><p>Гарри снял очки и снова надел. Они нравились ему, они были уютными, привычными. И его лицо в них выглядело правильным, словно защищённым. А если снять, то глаза тут же становились наивно распахнутыми, какими-то безумными, оторопелыми. Гарри досадливо цокнул языком.</p><p>На сегодня хватит. Он наскоро заправил постель, переоделся в школьную форму, затолкал в сумку мантию-невидимку и вышел из спальни. Гостиная была пуста. В кресле лежал чей-то колпак, а на столе — исписанные неряшливым почерком пергаменты. Огонь в камине пылал, весело щёлкая поленьями, и разбрасывал по каменному полу оранжевые всполохи. Гарри погрелся у него минуту, прислушиваясь к блаженной тишине башни. Он давно уже не слушал её, ещё с прошлого года, после тех ужасных событий со странным зельем и Малфоем в больничном крыле.</p><p>А потом Гарри отправился к Дамблдору. Только около каменных горгулий он подумал, что директор, возможно, спит сейчас. Но горгульи, как ни странно, послушно отскочили в сторону, словно они уже ждали его. Взбежав по винтовой лестнице, Гарри услышал тихий, но твёрдый голос директора.</p><p>— Входи.</p><p>Он приоткрыл дверь, заходя в кабинет. Солнце, заглядывающее в окно башни, ослепило его, и перед глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна. Гарри едва ли не на ощупь добрался до бархатного кресла и упал в него, крепко зажмуривая глаза.</p><p>— Как спалось, Гарри? — мягко спросил Дамблдор, заботливо глядя на мальчика. Сегодня его мантия была бледно-голубой, украшенной маленькими золотыми цветами. Гарри подивился, откуда Дамблдор берёт такие мантии, а потом догадался: он их трансфигурирует. Возможно, мантия у него всего одна, но каждый день он придаёт ей новый облик. И никто — а, возможно, и он сам — не знает, как выглядела мантия изначально. </p><p>— Хорошо, сэр. Но я пришёл поговорить о...</p><p>— Дневнике Тома Реддла. Ты его не достал, — закончил Дамблдор за него. Он вздохнул и безмятежно повернулся к окну. Солнце осветило его лицо, по-особенному чётко обрисовав глубокие морщины и скорбно поджатые губы. Гарри вдруг вспомнил про противный дождь, стучащийся в стекло спальни. Значит, пока он блуждал по коридорам, тучи разошлись. Гарри почувствовал себя лучше, как будто кто-то снял с него тяжёлый груз.</p><p>— Нет. Люциус Малфой не принёс его.</p><p>— Значит, дневник всё ещё у него. </p><p>— В доме? В сейфе? Профессор, как нам его достать? — Гарри не видел выхода. Малфои — древняя и влиятельная семья, к ним нельзя просто так ввалиться в поместье и обыскать его. Если даже Дамблдор сможет предъявить им обвинение, то Люциус легко спрячет дневник в какое-нибудь тайное хранилище, доступное только урождённому Малфою.</p><p>— Как всё было бы просто, если бы ты дружил с Драко Малфоем, — грустно отозвался Дамблдор. Гарри вспыхнул, уловив в его голосе неприкрытое сожаление. </p><p>— Это невозможно, сэр, — и Гарри совсем об этом не жалел. Совсем. Наверно.</p><p>— Вы очень похожи друг на друга, но в то же время такие разные, — печально произнёс Дамблдор. Голос его был тихим, словно он рассказывал какой-то неимоверно важный секрет. Гарри почувствовал себя неловко, глядя на старика, вглядывающегося в мутную гладь неба. Солнце медленно пропало, побеждённое хмурыми тучами, и с неба снова полился колючий дождь.</p><p>— Я думаю, Артур Уизли сможет устроить небольшую проверку поместью Малфоев. Он давно уже пытается уличить в чём-нибудь Люциуса. Думаю, я смогу подкинуть ему парочку улик, — директор, ещё пару секунд назад говоривший с мечтательным придыханием, вдруг посерьёзнел. Гарри всерьёз сомневался, говорил ли Дамблдор о нём и Драко или о ком-то ещё.</p><p>— Думаете, мистер Уизли найдёт дневник? Даже если он попадёт к нему в руки, его примут за обычную книжку.</p><p>— Нет, но обход дома позволит одному единственному невидимке проскользнуть под защиту и не быть пойманным, — голос Дамблдора был сладок и лукав, в глазах мелькнула мальчишеская искра, но Гарри почувствовал холодную сосредоточенность в его словах.</p><p>— Вы предлагаете мне... — начал он, чувствуя, как что-то липнет к лицу. Как будто едкая невидимая паутина, оплетающая его со всех сторон. Дамблдор вдруг засмеялся звенящим смешком, пододвигая к Гарри вазочку с шоколадными паучками.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, нет, Гарри. Я сам отправлюсь туда. Но очень прошу тебя ничего не предпринимать в эти дни. Особенно в отношении Драко Малфоя.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду, профессор? — спросил Гарри, укоряя Снейпа за болтливость. Он оказался прав, директор понимающе хмыкнул, отправляя в рот сразу несколько паучков.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп рассказал мне о твоих успехах в легилименции. И попытке проникнуть в мысли юного Малфоя, — Дамблдор поднял руку, не давая Гарри оправдаться. — Я всё понимаю, мальчик мой. Но постарайся потерпеть до того времени, когда осмотр закончится. Я позову тебя и сообщу о своих находках.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр.</p><p>— И ещё кое-что важное, Гарри. Я хочу, чтоб ты отвёл меня и профессора Снейпа в Тайную Комнату, — твёрдо произнёс Дамблдор, словно ожидая, что Гарри воспротивится его просьбе. Серебряные предметы напряжённо зазвенели, а Фоукс, мирно спящий на своей жердочке, резко встрепенулся.</p><p>— Вы хотите убить Василиска? </p><p>— Да, я хочу убить его, — согласился Дамблдор. — Нужно было сделать это раньше. Но я ещё надеялся, что дневник попадёт к нам в руки.</p><p>— Хорошо. Думаю, я смогу её открыть, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, вспоминая, какая длинная труба ведёт в хранилище Салазара Слизерина. От мысли, что он скользит по этой трубе вместе с Дамблдором и Снейпом, стало смешно. А потом перед ним вспыхнуло изображение белых волос и проглядывающего среди них маленького ушка, в которое он нашёптывал слова на змеином языке...</p><p>Непонятная дрожь охватила тело Гарри. Он прикусил щёку с внутренней стороны, чтобы забыть о тянущем чувстве на языке и странном аромате, щекочущем ноздри.</p><p>— Тогда я позову тебя вечером. Будь готов, ладно? А сейчас возвращайся в гостиную. Думаю, друзья уже обыскались тебя, — Дамблдор взглянул на него поверх очков и снова отвернулся к окну, вглядываясь вдаль. Наверно, он ждёт письма, — решил Гарри. Он поднялся, подхватил свою сумку и с деревянной спиной покинул кабинет директора. Его всё ещё пугало что-то.</p><p>Гарри решил не заходить в башню Гриффиндора и подождать друзей в Большом зале. Там было пусто, и его шаги гулко отдались под высокими сводами. Он достал учебник Защиты от Тёмных Искусств и углубился в чтение. Постепенно ранние пташки начали слетаться в зал и заполнять скамьи. К удивлению Гарри, одним из первых пуффендуйцев пришёл Седрик Диггори. За лето он загорел, и его кожа приобрела бронзовый оттенок. </p><p>— Хей, Гарри! — заметив гриффиндорца, Седрик направился к нему. Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри всё согревается. Он отложил учебник в сторону, разглядывая приятеля. Кажется, юноша стал ещё красивей, и от него невозможно было отвести глаз. Неудивительно, что Чжоу предпочла его Гарри...</p><p>— Привет, Седрик. Как провёл каникулы?</p><p>— Просто отлично. Ездили с семьёй на море. А ты как? — Седрик уселся напротив, но тут же едва не подскочил, когда прямо под его локтем появилась золотая тарелка. </p><p>— А я всё лето жил у моего друга Рона, — Гарри пришлось отложить учебник на край стола, чтобы не мешать золотым кубкам и блюдам выстраиваться на столе стройными рядами.</p><p>— Рона?</p><p>— Рыжий такой. Рон Уизли.</p><p>— Ах да, — Седрик улыбнулся, мельком взглянув на дверь. Там появилась кучка сонных когтевранцев, недовольно хмурящихся на сероватое небо. Гарри немного расстроился, заметив нетерпение на лице юноши. Он ждал своих друзей и подсел к Гарри лишь для того, чтоб скоротать время.</p><p>Когда появились пуффендуйцы, Диггори вежливо попрощался и ушёл к ним. Гарри поглядел ему в спину и с ожесточением принялся вчитываться в главу «Подлые проклятия».</p><p>Спустя пятнадцать минут пришли учителя. Снейпа и Люпина всё не было, и Гарри уже начал беспокоиться. Он попытался припомнить, какой сегодня день по лунному календарю, но так и не смог. Но точно не полнолуние.</p><p>— Гарри, — рядом внезапно появилась Гермиона. Её волосы были непривычно уложены и слегка завиты, что сразу бросилось в глаза Гарри. — Я уж думала, ты бегаешь от нас.</p><p>— Вот именно, дружище, — Рон плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Гарри и нетерпеливо постучал вилкой по пустой тарелке. — Где ты сегодня ночевал?</p><p>— Я просто поздно пришёл, — оправдался Гарри. — Я хотел переговорить с Люпином.</p><p>— Поговорил? — спросила Гермиона, выуживая из своей сумки учебник Чар. Она одобрительно кивнула головой, заметив рядом с Гарри книжку. Рон же закатил глаза, шепнув тихое «это передаётся по воздуху».</p><p>— Нет. Мы поругались с Малфоем, и Люпин нас разнял. Но, когда я побежал за ним, он уже исчез! — сокрушительно произнёс Гарри, поёживаясь от неуютного чувства между лопаток. Ему показалось, что кто-то прожигает его взглядом, буквально сверлит дырку в его спине. Гарри обернулся, но не заметил ничего странного. Даже Малфой, от которого можно было ожидать такой горячей ненависти, ещё не явился на завтрак.</p><p>— А что Дамблдор? Ты ходил к нему? — спросил Рон, взглядом указывая на стол преподавателей. Директор уже сидел там, оглядывал свои бледные руки и что-то бормотал. Снейп и Люпин до сих пор не явились, и их пустые кресла мозолили глаза. Даже старая стрекоза Трелони показалась на завтраке — она сидела на самом краю, кутаясь в бесчисленное количество шалей, и мутным взором оглядывала зал.</p><p>— Ходил, — Гарри помахал Хагриду, огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли где поблизости любопытных ушей. — Дамблдор сказал, что твой отец устроит обыск в поместье Малфоев.</p><p>— Правда? — глаза Рона загорелись радостью и предвкушением. — Ох, надеюсь, папа отыщет там что-нибудь особенно мерзкое! Чтоб они получили по заслугам. Азкабан давно по ним плачет.</p><p>— Рон! — Гермиона несильно ударила его по руке. В этот момент Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши, и тарелки начали полниться едой. Рукав девочки едва не угодил в тарелку с овсянкой. В предвкушающем шуме никто не услышал их разговора. — Какими бы плохими они ни были, не стоит желать им такого.</p><p>— Правда? — Уизли сердито покосился по сторонам, позволив себе повысить голос. — Малфой вечно нас задирает, а его отец, Люциус, вечно унижает и подставляет моего отца на работе. Но при этом они незаконно пользуются Тёмными артефактами и ещё Мерлин знает, какими мерзостями, потому что карманы у них полны золота!</p><p>Гарри вдруг стало так неприятно, как будто его окатили целым ведром помоев. Он незаметно скользнул вбок, избегая касаться бедра Рона. Тот всё ещё выглядел сердитым, его щёки пылали, и глаза были презрительно сощурены. Однако напротив сидела поражённая Гермиона, чьи губы медленно белели, а во взгляде появлялось что-то блестящее.</p><p>— Малфой — просто мелкий самовлюблённый пакостник. Тебе не стоит задумываться о его словах.</p><p>— О, как всё просто! Он уже целый год дразнит мою семью нищебродами. Уверен, дай ему волю, ни один Уизли не стоял бы на пороге Хогвартса, — Рон говорил так громко, что соседи уже начали подозрительно на него посматривать. Гарри заметил, как Фред и Джордж отвели глаза, повернувшись друг к другу. Они почти соприкасались носами, и почему-то Гарри решил, что они осуждают слова Рона.</p><p>— Да что ты, Рон? Дразнит тебя бедностью? О! Какой кошмар! А то, что он зовёт меня грязнокровкой, ничего, да? Ты хотя бы чистокровный волшебник! А таких, как я, раньше гоняли по всей стране, убивали, чтобы мы не выдали секреты магглам! Ты... ты чёрствый тупой сухарь, Рон Уизли! — Гермиона резко подскочила, гневно взирая на двух мальчишек. Она вперила свой взгляд в Гарри. — А тебе я посоветую забыть про Малфоя раз и навсегда. Он мигом отстанет, если увидит, что ты на него не смотришь! Надо же, так выкаблучиваться, лишь бы обратить на себя внимание.</p><p>— Гермиона... — Рон поражённо смотрел на подругу. Гневная краска пропала с его лица, оставив бледный осадок. — Гермиона, прости, я не подумал...</p><p>— Я, пожалуй, не голодна, — оставив без ответа его последнюю реплику, девочка подхватила свою сумку и стрелой вылетела из зала. Рон смотрел ей вслед, цепляясь пальцами за край стола, а потом, резко подскочив, кинулся за ней.</p><p>Гарри поражённо уставился в свою тарелку, игнорируя направленные на него взгляды. На вопрос Невилла он ответил нечленораздельным мычанием, продолжая хмуро гипнотизировать кусочек бекона.</p><p>Определённо, этот мир сошёл с ума. И, определённо, с ним что-то не так.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Поиски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри нашёл Рона около класса Трансфигурации. Тот с мрачным видом пинал стену, что-то шипя сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Из его кармана высовывал свой маленький крысиный нос Питер Петтигрю.</p><p>— Рон? — Гарри с отвращением и ненавистью покосился на крысу, и та, тоненько пискнув, скрылась в недрах мантии. Друг резко повернулся к Гарри, сгоняя с лица выражение праведного гнева. Он задумчиво нахмурился, глядя куда-то в плечо гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Девчонки — такие непонятные существа, — страдальчески потянул Рон. — Вспылила на пустом месте!</p><p>— Ты говорил с Гермионой? — Гарри старался не обращать внимания на чувство странного разочарования, вспыхивающего в нём при взгляде на Рона. Он прекрасно понимал, что у Уизли есть все основания злиться на Малфоев, но почему-то он не ожидал от лучшего друга... такой ненависти. В конце концов, Гермиона была права, и Малфой — лишь мелкий блондинистый пакостник, на которого не стоит обращать внимание. Гарри с кристальной ясностью это осознавал, но кидать мимолётный взгляд на Малфоя давным-давно вошло в привычку.</p><p>— Ну, — Рон неопределённо помахал в воздухе рукой, — даже не знаю. Мы, кажется, помирились, но... Гарри, ты же помнишь всё про меня и Гермиону?</p><p>Гарри постарался придать лицу серьёзный и сосредоточенный вид. Он не был уверен, что хочет посвятить друзей в подробности их отношений, но и скрывать их не следовало. Хотя он мог признаться самому себе, что просто не хочет выслушивать бесконечные жалобы Рона о том, что ему с Гермионой сложно...</p><p>Гарри всё ещё помнил, сколько времени друзьям понадобилось, чтобы добраться до несчастного первого поцелуя. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся про себя: всё же он поцеловал Чжоу раньше, чем Рон притиснул Лаванду Браун. А что там было у Гермионы с Крамом... Гарри не рискнул бы об этом спрашивать.</p><p>— Да-а-а, — потянул Гарри, мечтая, чтоб сейчас к классу сбежались школьники, и в толпе Рон не смог бы расспрашивать его. Но, как назло, большинство учеников ещё были на завтраке, и в коридоре повисла тягучая тишина.</p><p>— Скажи, Гарри, я и Гермиона... Мы... Ну... — щёки Рона запунцовели, а голубой взгляд метнулся в сторону, пытаясь скрыть своё замешательство. Гарри устало вздохнул, понимая, что одно его слово наполнит дружеские посиделки неловкостью, ссорами, красными щеками и бегающим взглядом. Рон с Гермионой либо будут избегать друг друга, либо сблизятся, но в обоих случаях Гарри придётся волочить на себе груз их проблем.</p><p>Решение пришло быстро.</p><p>— Не знаю, Рон, — Гарри нарочито расстроенно пожал плечами. — Я помню всё о Волдеморте, но почти не помню про ваши отношения с Гермионой. То есть, только наши общие моменты...</p><p>Он понял, что завирается, но Рон, кажется, этого не заметил. На его лице проскользнуло очаровательное облегчение, и крaска сошла с напрягшихся скул.</p><p>— Ну и ладно. Потом... как-нибудь.</p><p>Гарри и Рон дождались, пока профессор МакГонагалл откроет кабинет, и уселись за один из дальних стoлов. Ученики постепенно наполнили класс, и одной из последних пришла Гермиона. Она вполне дружелюбно улыбнулась мальчишкам, занимая первую, всегда свободную парту. Гарри краем глаза наблюдал за Роном, но тот лишь напряжённо хмурился, пытаясь понять написанное в учебнике трансфигурации. Если приход девочки и взволновал его, то это легко укрылось под привычной натугой перед учёбой...</p><p>На уроке МакГонагалл объясняла программу будущего года и лишь под конец дала небольшую проверочную по материалу первого курса. Гарри с лёгкостью превратил спичку в иголку, пергамент в подушку. Глядя на его успехи, Гермиона лишь скептически поджала губы, всем своим видом говоря: «Нечестно». Заработав для Гриффиндора целых тридцать баллов, Гарри с чистой совестью отправился на травологию.</p><p>Она, как назло, была сдвоена со Слизерином. Около теплицы №3 уже собрались ученики «зелёного» факультета.</p><p>— Ну почему всегда Слизерин? — шептал Рон на ухо Гарри, заставляя того медленно отклоняться в сторону, избегая близости. — Почему не Когтевран? Почему Слизерин?</p><p>— Всё очень просто, Рон, — рядом появилась Гермиона. Её взгляд холодно прошёлся по лицу друга, как будто она едва сдерживала себя от язвительного комментария. Гарри догадался: взаимное игнорирование конфликта. Девочка обогнала их и быстрым шагом направилась к теплицам, на ходу объясняя. — Это давняя вражда между факультетами. Чтобы примирить их, было принято решение в большинстве случаев совмещать занятия Гриффиндора со Слизерином, а Пуффендуя — с Когтевраном. Чтобы, ну знаете, понять недруга, сблизиться...</p><p>— Как-то не очень работает, — сказал Рон на подходе к теплицам. — С этими слизняками мне брататься не хочется.</p><p>Вспомнив о скандале в Большом зале, он быстро заткнулся. К тому же подтянулись остальные гриффиндорцы, и он нашёл более полезное занятие: все собрались кружком и рассматривали распухшую руку Невилла. Оказалось, он укололся каким-то шипастым растением, помогая профессору Стебль расставлять горшки для урока. Его пальцы медленно наливались синевой, разбухая.</p><p>— Тебе нужно к мадам Помфри, Невилл, — испуганно пробормотала Гермиона, отходя на шаг. Невилл покивал, стирая здоровой рукой слёзы со щёк, и бросился к замку. Вслед ему неслось улюлюканье слизеринцев, но на них никто не обращал внимания.</p><p>В теплице их ждали горшки с ярко-красными луковицами, которые нужно было посадить и как следует удобрить навозом. Профессор Стебль напомнила, что на следующий урок все должны принести защитные перчатки, так как выводок мандрагор почти готов к пересадке. </p><p>— Дамблдор попросил отвести его и Снейпа в Тайную Комнату. Надеюсь, мы сможем найти Василиска и убить его, — прошептал Гарри, помогая Гермионе удерживать неожиданно агрессивную луковицу на месте. — Если всё получится, то мандрагоры нам не понадобятся.</p><p>— А если не получится? — также тихо спросил Рон, раскапывая ямку в горшке. — Ты уверен, что сможешь позвать Василиска?</p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Он мог говорить со змеями, но Василиск подчинялся не змееустам, а Наследнику Слизерина. Даже с чёрным кусочком души Волдеморта внутри, Гарри этим Наследником не являлся. Хотя он надеялся, что сможет уловить приближение змея, услышать его зов и поймать. Неплохо бы иметь при себе меч Гриффиндора, но не будет же он бегать с ним по коридорам и заглядывать в канализацию?</p><p>Спустя пятнадцать минут луковица была посажена, удобрена и поставлена на солнце. Гарри заметил, что Малфой смотрит на него и кривит губы, но не сделал ни одной попытки начать ссору. Первому влипать в неприятности не хотелось, а сам слизеринец лишь надменно хмыкнул, отворачиваясь.</p><p>На Чарах Флитвик объяснял полезное заклинание <i>Риктусемпра</i>, которое вызывало у противника неконтролируемые приступы смеха. Продемонстрировав профессору своё умение на Роне, который тут же повалился на пол со слезами на глазах, Гарри остался исполнять роль подопытного. Остаток урока Уизли пытался наслать чары щекотки на Гарри, и лишь под конец у него всё получилось. На Зелья они пришли весёлые, едва сдерживая порывы смеха.</p><p>— Сядьте. Откройте учебники на пятой странице, — когда Снейп появился в классе, они ещё тихо хихикали. Гермиона шикнула на них и страдальчески посмотрела на Невилла, с которым работала в паре. Мальчик наложил чары сам на себя и теперь был красным от натуги. Его левая рука была замотана бинтом, и от неё резко пахло лeкарствoм.</p><p>— Итак, сегодня мы будем варить Увеличивающее зелье, — профессор сурово оглядел класс, прожигая взглядом каждого из гриффиндорцев. Гарри неприятно поёжился, когда очередь дошла до него, но Снейп легко нашёл отдушину в унижении Невилла.</p><p>Весь урок Гарри и Рон возились с зельем. Смешивая крапиву с глазами иглобрюха, они тихо обсуждали сегодняшний поход в Тайную Комнату. Рон мечтал пойти туда, но, после подробного описания Василиска, его интерес немного притупился. Гарри вовремя заметил, что Малфой, работающий за соседним стoлoм, прислушивается к их разговору, силясь уловить что-нибудь важное.</p><p>— Уши не отсохнут, Малфой? — зашипел Рон, презрительно оглядывая слизеринца. Гарри закатил глаза, не желая участвовать в очередной стычке. </p><p>— Тебе-то какое дело, Уизли? — бросил Малфой, мельком оглядывая своё зелье. Оно было почти идеальным: тёмно-синий цвeт и лёгкий парок, поднимающийся к потолку кабинета, были точно такими же, как и в учебнике. Гарри покосился на то, что булькало в их с Роном котле: нечто неопределённо фиолетовое, с наползающей жирной плёнкой. Сушёная селезёнка, которую нужно было добавить в процессе помешивания, мирно стояла нетронутой на краю стола.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что наш котёл рванёт, и всё зелье попадёт на Малфоя, — сказал Рон, легкомысленно покачивая головой, Гappи опасливо покосился на котёл, стоявший к нему достаточно близко, и отошёл подальше.</p><p>За эту «чудную, бесполезную дрянь» Гарри и Рон получили «О». Снейп никак не прокомментировал то, что Гарри должен был в совершенстве уметь готовить зелья, которые он проходил уже второй раз. Но по тяжёлому чёрному взгляду Гарри догадался, что вечером его не ждёт ничего хорошего.</p><p>На обеде Гермиона вовсю рассуждала, какие заклинания могут понадобиться Гарри. Помахивая ложкой, она рассказывала что-то о змеях, но Гарри почти не слушал её. Он думал о том, что было бы, если б он смог заговорить с Василиском.</p><p>«Нет, я бы убил его» — решил Гарри, глядя на шевелящиеся губы подруги и не слыша ни звука. Он пытался говорить на парселтанге про себя, представляя эмблему Слизерина, но ничего не выходило. Он даже не помнил, как будет на змеином языке «Откройся». А ведь Рон когда-то запомнил...</p><p>— Гарри? — обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона, касаясь его лба. Мальчик вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на друзей, круглыми глазами смотрящих на него.</p><p>— А? — кажется, он прослушал что-то важное.</p><p>— Я спросила, будем ли мы тренироваться в Выручай-Комнате в этом году, — Гермиона явно сомневалась в том, всё ли с другом в порядке. </p><p>— Думаю, будем. Новое защитное заклинание не бывает лишним, — глубокомысленно заявил Гарри, улыбнувшись. Друзья с сомнением на него покосились и приступили к обеду.</p><p>На выходе из Большого зала Гарри остановила профессор МакГонагалл. Она сказала ему, что ждёт его у себя сразу после ужина. Гарри не знал, что известно декану Гриффиндора о его воспоминаниях и его миссии, но спросить не решался. Поглядев ей вслед, он вернулся к друзьям.</p><p>— Вечером. После ужина, — пробормотал он себе под нос, ощущая в этих словах негласный приговор. И почему-то он был рад, что Снейп будет там с ним.</p><p>Вернувшись в башню, Гермиона заставила их засесть за домашнее задание. Гарри был даже рад этому. За методичным переписыванием параграфа в учебнике он совсем не думал о волнении и свинцовой тяжести в ногах. Но чем ближе был ужин, тем меньше у него оставалось тем для размышлений.</p><p>Вскоре к ним подошла Кэти Белл. Рон смущённо отодвинулся, предоставляя девушке место на диване. Она благодарно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Гарри, завтра у нас тренировка, — сказала Кэти.</p><p>— Не рановато ли для квиддича? — удивилась Гермиона. Гарри прервал её, покачав головой. Квиддич — это чудесно.</p><p>— Во сколько? Уже известно, с кем первый матч? — спросил он, вспоминая, что у Слизерина новый ловец. Небезызвестный Дрaкo Малфой, словно пытающийся пробраться в каждый уголок жизни Гарри. Даже на поле для квиддича ненавистная платиновая голова будет притягивать его взгляд.</p><p>— Первый матч между Когтевраном и Пуффендуем. Потом Слизерин с Когтевраном, и мы с Пуффендуем, — ответила Кэти Белл, оглядывая гостиную. Алисия как раз вышла из женской спальни, поэтому девушка стремительно вскочила на ноги. — Завтра в четыре, Гарри. Не опаздывай. Ты же знаешь, что Вуд... Ох, Оливер! Привет! — она прерывисто улыбнулась, проскакивая к подруге. Засмеявшись, они скрылись за портретом, оставив Гарри разбираться с воинствующим капитаном. Позже к ним присоединились близнецы, отвлёкшие внимание на свои Кровопролитные конфеты.</p><p>— Балаган, — расстроенно произнесла Гермиона, оглядывая весёлую гостиную. Все собрались вокруг их диванчика и мешали ей читать. — Чистый балаган!</p><p>До самого ужина Гарри почти не думал о Тайной Комнате. Его увлекли в игру на проверку изобретений близнецов, и, слава богу, ему ни разу не выпало пробовать разноцветные конфетки из вазочки. От одной у несчастного Невилла появились ослиные уши, а Дин приобрел способность громко кудахтать.</p><p>Придя в Большой зал, Гарри первым делом посмотрел на преподавательский стол. С этим поручением от Дамблдора он совсем забыл навестить Люпина и рассказать ему всё. Профессор Защиты был таким же уставшим, но выглядел весьма радушно: он весело о чём-то переговаривался с Хагридом. Гарри едва не хлопнул себя по лбу: он так давно не заходил к великану, что тот наверняка обиделся. Пообещав навестить друга завтра, Гарри плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Роном и краем глаза посмотрел на дирeктoрa. </p><p>Дамблдор задумчиво крутил указательными пальцами вокруг друг друга, глядя куда-то в потолок. Красный закат, проливающийся за стенами замка, освещал своды зала, овевая их розовой дымкой. Это, и правда, было очень красиво, многие восторженно смотрели вверх, любуясь подсвеченными облаками и глубоким цвeтoм. Среди них, неожиданно, оказался Малфой. Гарри отвернулся, приказав себе не смотреть на слизеринский стол.</p><p>За весь ужин он с трудом проглотил небольшой кусочек пирога. Друзья, глядя на его молчаливую битву с аппетитом, выразили желание проводить его до кабинета дирeктoра, но Гарри лишь махнул рукой. Когда Дамблдор поднялся и скрылся за боковой дверцей, гриффиндорец тоже встал из-за стола.</p><p>— Мы не будем ложиться и дождёмся тебя, — сказала Гермиона, похлопывая его по руке на прощание. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся и медленно побрёл в сторону директорского кабинета. Поднимаясь по бесконечным и неожиданно длинным лестницам, он в мельчайших подробностях представлял предстоящую миссию. Гарри почти ощущал кровь Василиска, залившую его мантию, когда меч Гриффиндора проткнул плоскую змеиную голову.</p><p>Около кабинета его ждал Снейп. Профессор хмуро скрестил руки на груди, разглядывая трещины на древних крыльях каменных горгулий. Завидев мальчика, он шагнул ему на встречу.</p><p>— Директор уже там, Поттер, — сухо сказал он, внимательно оглядывая его лицо. Гарри показалось, что Снейп возьмёт его за руку и потащит за собой на второй этаж. Но профессор зелий лишь с особой жесткостью взглянул на его шрам и стремительно направился к лестницам.</p><p>— А меч? — Гарри поспешил за ним, глядя в прямую спину, обтянутую чёрной мантией. Он с какой-то насмешливой брезгливостью посмотрел на сальные волосы профессора.</p><p>«Интересно» — думал Гарри, принимая внезапную смешливость за начало истерики, — «сколько баллов потеряет Гриффиндор, если я окачу Снейпа водой?».</p><p>— Меч Годрика Гриффиндора у директора. Нам нужно поторопиться, — бросил Снейп через плечо. Он и не подозревал о мыслях Гарри, который почему-то задумался о том, что их отношения с зельеваром едва-едва колеблются на границе былой вражды. Конечно, Гарри не надеялся, что они со Снейпом будут пить чай, как когда-то с Люпином... Иногда Гарри ловил на себе взгляд, выражавший какое-то безграничное презрение, а иногда...</p><p>Иногда это была почти нежность, колючая и холодная, но всё-таки нежность.</p><p>Когда они спустились на второй этаж, там было непривычно пусто. Все ученики разошлись по гостиным, и никто не заметил декана Слизерина, ведущего второкурсника-гриффиндорца в женский туалет. Хотя, возможно, на этот коридор были наложены какие-то Отпугивающие чары. Гарри, например, почувствовал лёгкий укол сомнения.</p><p>Профессор Снейп не дал его подозрительности развиться: Гарри втолкнули в туалет и захлопнули дверь за спиной. Там, около большого мраморного умывальника, стоял Дамблдор, чинно беседующий с Плаксой Миртл. Девочка, завидев Гарри, радостно улыбнулась. Наверно, — решил гриффиндорец, боязно держась поближе к Снейпу, — она надеется, что я умру, и мы вместе будем жить в этом туалете.</p><p>От перспективы стать Плаксой Поттером Гарри едва не засмеялся. Хотя он признал, что это было бы довольно весело. Он бы пугал Малфоя до скончания века... Вспомнив невинный вид спящего слизеринца, Гарри неуверенно покосился на Снейпа. Тот внимательно слушал разговор директора и привидения и не заметил, как щёки Гарри покрыл румянец.</p><p>— Никто не приходил, — покачала головой Плакса Миртл. — Но я могу проследить, придёт кто-нибудь или нет.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Как славно, мальчик мой, ты пришёл. Я побеседовал с мисс Миртл, и она пообещала докладывать о том, кто ходит в этот туалет, — он бегло посмотрел на привидение, любопытно маячившее в стороне. — Конечно, я наложу собственные чары. На случай, если дневник всё же попал в Хогвартс.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Дамблдор посторонился, открывая ему обзор на заветную раковину. Рядом с ней стоял прислонённый к мраморному столбику меч Гриффиндора — блестящий, словно желающий побыстрей вступить в схватку.</p><p>Гарри подступил ближе, разглядывая раковину. На вид она выглядела совершенно обычной, но на одном из медных кранов была нацарапана крошечная змейка. Он сжал меч в руке и вперил взгляд в изображение, представляя, что перед ним настоящая змея.</p><p>— <i>Откройся</i>, — прошипел Гарри, наслаждаясь вяжущим чувством на языке. Снейп прицыкнул языком, как будто удивляясь. Гарри не обернулся.</p><p>Кран вспыхнул опаловым светом и начал вращаться. Ещё мгновение — и умывальник подался вниз, погрузился куда-то и пропал из глаз, открыв развёрстанный зёв широкой трубы, приглашавший начать спуск. Гарри заглянул внутрь, вдохнув скользкий, липнувший к лицу воздух. Дамблдор положил руку ему на плечо.</p><p>— Я пойду первый. Ты за мной, — директор отодвинул Гарри в сторону, доставая палочку из складок мантии. Его фигура показалась Гарри неожиданно живой и подвижной — ни капли старческой слабости, лишь юношеский азарт и безумный блеск глаз. Дамблдор заправил свою длинную бороду себе за пояс и с лёгким смешком скользнул в трубу.</p><p>— Как мы потом обратно поднимемся? — спросил Гарри, топчась на краю чёрной пропасти. Он ждал, давая директору фору, чтоб не врезаться в него при падении.</p><p>— Нам поможет Феникс директора. В прошлый раз он сослужил хорошую службу, вызволяя вас и Уизли из Тайной Комнаты. Ну всё, идите, — Снейп легонько подтолкнул Гарри в спину. Прикосновение холодной ладони отрезвило мальчика. Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и прыгнул.</p><p>Полёт в трубе был похож на скольжение с крутой горы — бесконечной, тёмной, покрытой слизью. Мимо пролетали отходящие в стороны рукава, но ни один не был таким широким, как главный канал, который, извиваясь, круто уходил вниз. Скоро Гарри не сомневался, что он глубоко под замком, ниже всех подземелий. Под конец труба изогнулась под небольшим углом, скольжение замедлилось, а следом последовал крутой обвал. Гарри сорвался с него и приземлился на влажный пол с отвратительным чмокающим звуком.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — раздался рядом участливый голос Дамблдора. Он весело смотрел на мальчика, как будто тот вывалился не из грязной километровой трубы, а упал со стула. Гарри почувствовал, как бунтует нечто внутри него, но он сдержал позыв. Поднявшись на ноги, он неуверенно кивнул и отошёл в сторону. Меч Годрика Гриффиндора жёг ему ладонь, но Гарри лишь крепче сжал пальцы на рукояти. </p><p>Палочка в руках Дамблдора освещала кусочек длинного тоннеля. Причудливые тени скользили по илистым стенам, напоминая фантастических чудищ. Гарри принялся всматриваться во влажную темноту, пытаясь услышать голос Василиска. Было тихо, и тишину нарушал лишь стук капель и далёкий-далёкий свист.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут из трубы показался чёрный ком, оказавшийся Снейпом в задранной мантии. Гарри отвёл взгляд, борясь с желанием рассмеяться.</p><p>Они зажгли свои палочки и двинулись вглубь тоннеля. Шли долго, разглядывая грязный пол и поросшие чем-то гадким стены. Пару раз Гарри едва не падал, и только благодаря Снейпу он ещё не уткнулся лицом в жижу, покрывающую пол. Наконец, впереди показалось что-то белое. Свет палочек осветил гигантские кольца, лежавшие посреди коридора. Под ногами захрустели косточки животных, равномерно покрывающие весь пол.</p><p>— Кожа, — констатировал Дамблдор, потрогав одно из бледных колец. — Северус, я думаю, ты сможешь забрать немного для своих зелий. Всего нам явно не утащить.</p><p>— Да, — Гарри готов был поклясться, что слышал предвкушающую дрожь в голосе зельевара. Путники обошли кольца стороной и двинулись дальше. Стены покрывал мелкий орнамент, и Гарри, присмотревшись, смог различить тысячи змеиных тел, переплетённых причудливым узором.</p><p>Тоннель начал петлять. Каждый нерв Гарри был напряжён до предела: за каждым поворотом он ожидал встретить Василиска, поэтому на всякий случай вперивал взгляд в землю. Но его не было, а тоннель закончился сплошной стеной. На ней были изображены две переплетённые змеи с изумрудами вместо глаз.</p><p>Гарри подошёл ближе. У него в горле пересохло, когда он взглянул в сияющие камни. </p><p>— <i>Откройся</i>, — прошипел он, почти ощущая холод и слякоть их вечной чешуи. Змеи зашипели, как настоящие, и отползли в сторону, превратившись в двух каменных стражей. В стене появился проход.</p><p>Гарри шагнул вперёд, и его взору предстал высокий зал, освещённый тусклым, потусторонним светом, исходящим из небольшого озера. Огромные колонны обвивали каменные змеи, а в самом центре, прямо над озером, стояла большая статуя Салазара Слизерина. Гарри запрокинул голову: гигантское лицо над ним с обезьяньими чертами и длинной жидкой бородой, ниспадающей почти до самого подола каменной мантии, принадлежало древнему старцу. Из-под мантии виднелись две громадные серые стопы, упиравшиеся в гладкий пол. В зеленоватом сумраке основатель казался невероятно страшным, и по его лицу бродили длинные тени, делающие его ещё резче.</p><p>Гарри прищурился, готовясь зажмуриться при малейшем движении, но всё было тихо. Разве что змеи на колоннах, казалось, следили за ним своими чёрными глазищами.</p><p>— Хм, — Дамблдор шагнул вперёд, поднимая палочку повыше. Свет озарил укромные уголки, в которых лежали крошечные скелетики. Пол покрывал ровный слой ила, в котором остались следы ног Гарри. Если Василиск был тут, разве не должен он был оставить и свой след?</p><p>— Кажется, он спит, — с сомнением произнёс Гарри, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Он заметил Снейпа, замершего в стороне. В глазах профессора плескалось такое восхищение, такой священный трепет, что невозможно было представить его сердитым и насупленным. Сделав шаг вперёд, зельевар не отрывал взгляда от Слизерина, равнодушно взирающего на своих гостей.</p><p>— Северус, — окликнул его Дамблдор, дерзко улыбнувшись. — Что ты думаешь?</p><p>— Думаю? — Снейп обернулся, с удивлением воззрившись на директора и Гарри. Он словно и забыл, что прибыл сюда вместе с ними. Взяв себя в руки, зельевар снова нагнал на лицо хладнокровную маску. — Он может спать в одной из труб.</p><p>— Не можем же мы проверить все трубы Хогвартса, — сказал Гарри, оглядывая покрытые трещинами своды зала. — Как нам найти его?</p><p>— Проверим ближайшие трубы. Северус, как твои успехи в Поисковой магии? — Дамблдор покосился на профессора. Тот лишь кивнул, поднимая палочку.</p><p>Гарри шагнул в сторону, стискивая зубы. Сжимая меч Гриффиндора в руках, он двинулся вслед за Дамблдором...</p><p> </p><p>Гарри ввалился в гостиную поздно ночью. От него немилосердно несло гнилью и подземной грязью. Полная Дама сочувственно покачала головой, открывая проход в гостиную. </p><p>— Гарри! — к нему тут же кинулись Рон с Гермионой, словно поджидавшие его у самых дверей. Они резко отшатнулись, учуяв мерзкий запах, от которого у мальчика уже кружилась голова. Ученики разошлись, и никто не пялился на него круглыми от удивления глазами. На столе лежали конфетки Фреда и Джорджа и исписанные пергаменты. Видимо, пока Гарри пытался найти Царя-Змея, друзья писали бесконечные эссе.</p><p>— Дружище, ты будто в канализации плавал, — Рон смущённо хихикнул, отходя ещё на шаг. Гарри устало улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Почти. Пришлось ползать по трубам, — Гарри хотел было повалиться на кресло, но потом махнул рукой и направился к спальне. — Василиска там не было.</p><p>— Не было? — Гермиона, поняв, что она заламывает пальцы, смущённо убрала руки за спину. — То есть, совсем?</p><p>— Его кожа была. Наверно, он спит где-нибудь в трубе. Найти его так невозможно, — Гарри почесал лоб и брезгливо оглядел пальцы, испачканные в чём-то сером. Подойдя к лестнице, он оглянулся на друзей. — Подождёте меня? Если я сейчас не приму душ, то, наверно, умру.</p><p>— Поговорим завтра, Гарри, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, прикрывая зевок рукой. — А то я просто свалюсь.</p><p>— Простите, — он понимал, что поступает плохо, бросая друзей, которые так долго ждали его. Но Гарри просто не мог терпеть смрада, от которого даже Дамблдор не смог его избавить.</p><p>Бегом поднявшись по лестнице, Гарри заперся в душе. Скинув всю одежду в корзину для грязного белья, которую эльфы каждый день забирали и возвращали вечером, он встал под горячие струи воды. Чувствуя, как смывается нечто липкое, мерзкое и отвратительное, Гарри блаженно откинулся на стену. Простояв так полчаса, он наскоро вытерся полотенцем и выскочил наружу. Рон уже забрался в постель и тихо сопел, а с кровати Невилла доносился громкий храп. Никто не увидел, как Гарри скинул полотенце и натянул пижаму, ругая свою забывчивость.</p><p>Забравшись под одеяло, он откинулся на подушку и принялся думать. Мысли не желали склеиваться и лишь сталкивались друг с другом. Гарри не представлял, как можно найти Василиска без Наследника, но оставлять гигантскую змею в замке было крайне неразумно.</p><p>Но и дневника не было, а мальчик не представлял, где он может быть. После всех несостыковок с его старыми воспоминаниями дневник Тома Реддла мог находиться у кого угодно. Может, он и не был никогда у Люциуса Малфоя...</p><p>Гарри внезапно заснул. Ему приснилось целое полчище белых кроликов, убегающих от таких же белых хорьков. Гарри едва не потонул в океане пушистого, нежного меха, чувствуя, что не может пошевелиться. Над ним нависла тёмная фигура, ласково шепнувшая на ухо: «Где прячутся змеи?».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Голос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через несколько дней Рон сообщил, что его отец смог добиться созыва комиссии по проверке Малфой-Мэнора. Это было чудесной новостью, хоть Гарри и сомневался, что Дамблдору удастся найти дневник. Но зато они начали действовать. </p><p>На завтраке дирeктора не было. Гарри улыбнулся профессору Люпину, помахал Хагриду и краем глаза оглядел слизеринский стoл. Малфой хмурился, ковыряя омлет и бросая злобные взгляды по сторонам. Заметив, что Поттер за ним наблюдает, слизеринец лишь мерзко оскалился. Гарри тут же вспомнил, что сегодня Слизерин выбил у Гриффиндора право на поле под предлогом подготовки нового ловца. В том, кто этот секретный ловец у Слизерина, мальчик не сомневался.</p><p>Первым уроком у Гриффиндора стояла Защита от Тёмных Искусств. Предмет, который Гарри полюбил благодаря профессору Люпину и который упомянутый профессор вёл сейчас. Идя по коридору, мальчик чувствовал себя как никогда вдохновлённым.</p><p>Недавно, всего за два дня до этого самого момента, Гарри заглянул к профессору Люпину. Тот был уставшим, с уже привычными мешками под глазами. Но Гарри знал, что это из-за близости полнолуния, которое неумолимо приближалось, с каждым днём делая сырный бок луны всё толще.</p><p>Но Люпин был рад видеть Гарри. Он умело скрывал свои тёплые чувства к сыну лучшего друга за маской учителя, довольного успехами ученика. И стоило видеть его лицо, когда Гарри едва ли не с порога накинулся на него с вопросами.</p><p>Люпин слушал, раскрыв рот и ни разу не прервав поток информации. Когда Гарри закончил, профессор мог лишь тихо выдохнуть и упасть в своё кресло. Его руки дрожали, а взгляд карих, отливающих волчьей желтизной глаз, метался по кабинету.</p><p>— Так Сириус невиновен... — выдохнул он, опуская голову и скрывая звериное безумие, вспыхнувшее в его глазах. Гарри показалось, что Люпин не слышал ничего из того, что он сказал, что он понял лишь одну мысль и ухватился за неё: его лучший друг невиновен. Ложно осуждён.</p><p>— Да. Но Дамблдор не спешит его вызволять, — руки Гарри сами собой сжались в кулаки. Люпин странно на него посмотрел и взмахнул палочкой. Дверь жалобно скрипнула, и воздух вокруг неё наполнился голубоватым, едва заметным дымком.</p><p>— Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать об этом, Гарри? — вкрадчиво спросил профессор Люпин, внимательно оглядывая гриффиндорца. Гарри вернул ему подозрительный взгляд. Он спешно обдумывал границы дозволенности: Люпин был верен и благодарен Дамблдору, он встал бы на его защиту. А о лучшем друге, которого десять лет считал предателем, узнал только сейчас.</p><p>Поддержал бы Римус Гарри, если бы тот рассказал ему о своих раздумьях? Тёмная история с заключением Сириуса в Азкабан терзала Гарри так же, как и невозможность вызволить крестного. Нападение на Азкабан — ещё более безумный ход, нежели нападение на Гринготтс. </p><p>И Дамблдор не отвечает на вопросы. Он скрывает что-то, до чего Гарри никак не может добраться. Сириус был бы человеком, целиком и полностью доверяющим Гарри, который не был бы связан с Дирeктoрoм Хогвартса ниточкой долга и справедливости. И если бы Гарри жил с ним, если бы у него была семья волшебников с самого начала...</p><p>Гарри задумался над этим, глядя в невыносимо пронзительные глаза Римуса Люпина.</p><p>— Нет, я уже всё сказал, — Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сводит скулы от кислого привкуса лжи.</p><p>Если бы он жил с Сириусом, то знал бы всё о магии. Она не была бы сказкой, чудом, наградой, была бы повседневностью. Гарри на секунду стало страшно. Живи он с Сириусом на площади Гриммо, не превратился бы он в подобие Дрaкo Малфоя? Разве смог бы сделать всё то, что совершил в прошлый раз, будучи недоверчивым и осторожным?</p><p>Гарри вспоминал этот разговор с Люпином, пока шёл до класса. Рон с Гермионой обсуждали домашнее эссе по истории магии, и Гарри совсем не вникал в их разговор. Около кабинета уже собрался их курс, перешёптывающийся и любопытно заглядывающий в приоткрытую дверь.</p><p>— Что там, Дин? — спросил Гарри, вытягивая шею и пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит в классе. Гермиона встала на цыпочки, а Рон попытался протиснуться вперёд.</p><p>— Кажется, намечается что-то действительно стоящее! — воскликнул Томас. Гарри был с ним согласен, ведь Люпин просто не мог преподавать скучно. На прошлом занятии он красочно и подробно рассказывал о том, что ждёт их в будущем году, какие заклятия и каких существ они будут проходить. Гарри вспомнил урок с боггартом, который входил в программу третьего курса.</p><p>«Интересно» — подумал он, когда толпа учеников, словно пена, вырвавшаяся из горлышка бутылки с шампанским, ринулась в класс, — «каков мой боггарт сейчас?». При воспоминаниях о дементорах липкий холодок прошёлся по спине Гарри, но сердце его не сжалось от страха. Патронус защитит его. Это точно.</p><p>Занимая своё место рядом с Роном, Гарри оглядывал кабинет. На столе Люпина стояла большая клетка, занавешенная толстой шалью. Она подрагивала мелкой дрожью, как будто существа внутри были крайне недовольны своим заточением.</p><p>Профессор же стоял рядом, опираясь на стол и с улыбкой осматривая второкурсников. Гарри заметил, что, несмотря на приближение полнолуния, Люпин стал бодрей, и на щеках, впалых и поросших рыжеватой щетиной, проглядывал румянец.</p><p>— Садитесь, — нетерпеливо произнёс он. Ученики затихли, с интересом разглядывая первый практический урок в этом году.</p><p>«Там пикси» — вспомнил Гарри, на всякий случай заранее доставая палочку. Он ещё помнил, какой ущерб могли нанести крошечные гадкие создания.</p><p>Люпин оглядел класс, с удовольствием отмечая горячее любопытство на лицах учеников.</p><p>— Итак, сегодня у нас очень интересная и весьма сложная тема, — он хитро улыбнулся, сдёргивая шаль с клетки. Внутри сидели маленькие, тоненькие человечки фиолетового цвeтa, с большими ушами и цепкими ручонками. Они тут же заверещали, раскачивая клетку из стороны в сторону.</p><p>— Кто скажет мне, кто это? — спросил Люпин. Рука Гермионы тут же взметнулась вверх, и Рон тихо хихикнул, толкая Гарри локтем.</p><p>— Она всё же всезнайка, да, — улыбнулся он. В его голосе мелькнула ласковая нотка, которую Рон попытался скрыть за насмешкой.</p><p>— Это пикси, сэр, — ответила Гермиона, сердито глянув на друга. — Иногда их называют феями. Они выглядят безобидно, но не стоит их недооценивать: они очень быстрые и любят ломать и портить всё вокруг. Пикси крайне недружелюбные создания и...</p><p>— Достаточно, мисс Грейнджер, — остановил её Люпин. — 15 баллов Гриффиндору за такой прекрасный ответ. Хочу добавить, что в их зубах содержится слабый яд. От укуса вы не умрёте, но опухоль и воспаление могут быть обеспечены. Однако эти пикси, — Люпин палочкой указал на трясущихся от гнева созданий, — не ядовиты, специально разведены для практических занятий. Существуют несколько способов остановить пикси. Первое: заклинание <i>Иммобилюс</i>! Оно заставит пикси замереть в воздухе. Давайте повторим без палочек. <i>Иммобилюс</i>!</p><p>Класс дружно повторил заклинание. Пикси, на которых даже не были направлены волшебные палочки, испуганно задрожали, с ненавистью глядя на учеников своими большими чёрными глазами.</p><p>— Второй способ: напугать их светом. Они любят темноту, поэтому даже обычный <i>Люмос</i> может их спугнуть, — продолжал Люпин. — А сегодня я хочу дать вам задание. Тут, в клетке, двадцать пикси, и к концу урока каждый должен поймать по одной, при этом... не используя заклинание <i>Иммобилюс</i>.</p><p>Гарри и Рон переглянулись. Они с сомнением покосились на класс, заставленный партами и шкафами. Бегать тут, ловя маленьких пронырливых человечков, было бы крайне неудобно. Без ушибов не обойтись. Но Люпин, заметив непонимание на лицах учеников, тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Оставьте свои вещи на партах и встаньте, — приказал он. Ученики с шумом поднялись. Он взмахнул палочкой, и все парты и шкафы исчезли. Шторы на окнах с шелестом задёрнулись, погружая класс в полумрак. — Итак, начнём!</p><p>Клетка щёлкнула. Стол Люпина отъехал к стене, освобождая место в центре. Профессор, посмеиваясь, уселся прямо на столешницу, наблюдая за суматохой. Пикси визжали, пищали, носясь туда-сюда. Они пытались царапаться, подлетая близко-близко, но, заметив, что их пытаются ловить, уносились прочь, забиваясь в углы и злобно шипя оттуда.</p><p>Гарри, заприметив одного юркого, наглого пикси, гонялся за ним, пытаясь поймать. Навыки ловца пригодились: пару раз его пальцы цеплялись за прозрачные крылышки пикси, но тот тут же взлетал к потолку, и его приходилось сгонять Люмосом.</p><p>— Гарри! Я придумала! — Гермиона подскочила откуда-то сбоку, таща за собой Рона. Тот пытался сбить заклятием толстого пикси, расцарапавшего ему щёку.</p><p>— Нужно окружать его со всех сторон. Давайте выберем одного и будем гнать Люмосом.</p><p>Гарри признал, что идея хороша. Пока друзья пытались окружить одного пикси, другие ученики бегали вокруг них. Кто-то, как и троица, решили гнать выбранного пикси до победного конца, кто-то пытался сбить его недавно пройденным заклятием, кто-то, как Невилл, лишь бесцельно размахивал руками, надеясь поймать кого-нибудь.</p><p>Наконец, три пикси были схвачены. Это стоило Рону царапины и укушенного пальца, Гермионе — растрёпанной причёски, а Гарри — ужасающего синяка на лбу, полученного, когда строптивый пикси, поняв, что он в плену, пошёл в наглейшую лобовую атаку.</p><p>За каждого пойманного пикси Гриффиндор получал по десять баллов. Профессор Люпин пообещал, что на следующем уроке они пройдут докси и настоящих фей. Морально удовлетворённые, гриффиндорцы отправились на сдвоенное зельеварение. Спускаясь в подземелья, Гарри обсуждал с Роном новую стрaтeгию, придуманную Вудом, а Гермиона тихо комментировала одержимость мальчишек спортом.</p><p>И тут случилось это. В галдящей толпе Гарри отчётливо услышал голос, словно нашёптывающий ему на ухо.</p><p>— <i>Убить</i>...</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся. За ним шли Парвати с Лавандой, и они едва не врезались в него.</p><p>— Осторожней, Гарри, — укорила его Парвати. — Так можно и с лестницы навернуться.</p><p>Но ему было всё равно. Гарри вглядывался в толпу, не зная, кого ищет. Этот голос мог быть лишь у одного существа на планете, он легко узнал его. Взгляд Гарри нашёл Малфоя, прислонившегося к стене, мелькнул дальше, но тут же вернулся назад. Слизеринец выглядел напуганным, несмотря на то, что верные Крэбб и Гойл непонимающе топтались рядом с ним.</p><p>Может, он слышит его? Его... </p><p>— Малфой! — Гарри и сам не заметил, как отскочил прочь от Гермионы и Рона. Он быстрым шагом подошёл к слизеринцам, с безграничным удивлением разглядывающих его. Малфой, кажется, взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Поттер? Чего тебе? — на памяти Гарри он никогда не обращался к Малфою с... мирной просьбой, так сказать. Да и что он мог спросить у него, чтобы не навести подозрений на себя и не раскрыть тайну Василиска?</p><p>— Э-э-э... — Гарри явно поспешил, когда подбегал сюда. Рон и Гермиона уже неслись на выручку, и на их лицах застывала решимость спасти Гарри из лап слизеринцев.</p><p>— Как глубокомысленно, Поттер, — Малфой окинул его презрительным взглядом. Гарри взглянул на его щёку. Знакомый шрам, тонкой нитью проходящий по нежной белой коже, привлёк его внимание. На секунду Гарри показалось, что Драко насмешливо улыбнётся или что-то подобное, но в этот момент сзади подскочил Рон.</p><p>— Он снова достаёт тебя, Гарри? — жёстко спросил он, разглядывая слизеринцев так, словно они были каким-то грязными пятнами на серой стене. Малфой поджал губы, собираясь процедить что-нибудь в ответ, но Гарри опередил его.</p><p>— Всё нормально, Рон. Я просто хотел кое-что спросить, — Гарри показалось, что он сердится на Рона в эту секунду. Что-то неуютно поскоблило его внутри, захотелось сказать что-нибудь резкое и обидное... Гарри одёрнул себя, пообещав разобраться со своим отвратительным поведением позже.</p><p>— Спросить?... — оторопело повторил Рон. Гарри кивнул, и Уизли словно уверился в том, что его друг сошёл с ума. Скрестив руки на груди, он уставился на Малфоя. Крэбб и Гойл угрожающе обступили его с двух сторон, и Рону пришлось испуганно отступить. Гермиона нeувeрeннo топталась где-то позади, не зная, намечается драка или это просто очередное недопонимание.</p><p>Гарри обернулся на Малфоя. Тот равнодушно наблюдал за потугами Рона выглядеть мужественно на фоне громил-слизеринцев.</p><p>— Ты слышал? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя что-то странное на языке. Нет, странно было то, что он, как хороший приятель, спрашивает что-то у Драко.</p><p>— Слышал что? — Малфой смерил его горящим взором. — Слова растерял, Поттер?</p><p>— Раз не понимаешь, значит, не слышал или просто выпендриваешься, щёголь, — Гарри вдруг безумно захотелось оказаться от Малфоя подальше. И навсегда забыть попытку расспросить его.</p><p>Гарри заметил, как дрогнули узкие губы Драко. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не смог. Тоска мелькнула в его глазах, и, словно из-за злобы на собственную уязвимость, Малфой с удвоенной силой бросился в словесную перепалку.</p><p>— Тебя сложно понять, Поттер. Уверен, тебе приходилось по нескольку раз повторять что-нибудь своему... дружку, — уничтожающий взгляд, посланный Рону. — Вот ты и разучился связно говорить. Хотя... мне просто неприятно с тобой разговаривать.</p><p>— Однако ты это делаешь, — Гарри развернулся на каблуках и двинулся к подземельям. Гермиона и Рон поспешили за ним.</p><p>— Что случилось, Гарри? — шёпотом спросила Гермиона, обеспокоенно поглядывая на друга. Гарри сжал кулаки.</p><p>— Василиск проснулся.</p><p> </p><p>Всё зельеварение Гарри усердно пытался подать Снейпу знак. Взглядом он старался намекнуть, что у него есть важная новость. С каждой попыткой зельевар выглядел всё более растерянно, а к концу урока он просто опасался подходить к столу Гарри, у которого, по его мнению, проснулось внезапное желание пострелять взглядом.</p><p>— Гарри, у тебя что, нервный тик начался? — спросил Рон. Гарри покачал головой, понимая, что заставить Снейпа отпустить учеников пораньше и поговорить не получится. Хотя профессор скорей бы выпил зелье, приготовленное Невиллом, чем лишил бы себя удовольствия задержать гриффиндорцев до конца перемены.</p><p>С начала года Гарри едва ли парой слов перебросился с деканом Слизерина. Снейп его избегал по непонятным причинам, и Гарри не собирался гоняться за ним по всему замку. Хотя они вместе спускались в Тайную Комнату, но даже там...</p><p>Это не должно было его волновать. Снейп хоть и раскрыл своё относительно дружелюбное отношение к гриффиндорцу, но он всё ещё оставался злобным и мелочным профессором зельеварения. Гарри вдруг улыбнулся.</p><p>Зато весь урок Малфой сторонился его. Обычно мальчик всегда занимал стол поближе к Гарри, чтобы было удобно оскорблять его, насмехаться и всячески мешать варить зелье. Но сегодня Малфой сидел далеко, и Гарри мог лишь пялиться в его белоснежную макушку, склонённую над котлом.</p><p>После урока Гарри и Рон набрали в колбы пробы своих зелий, наклеили на них подписанные этикетки и отнесли к столу Снейпа. Не сказать, что зелье Гарри было хуже, чем у других: конечно, жидкость была немного неправильного красного цвeтa, но она всё же была красной, а не зелёной, как у Невилла. Лишь у Гермионы и Малфоя зелья выглядели идеально, но это было совсем не удивительно.</p><p>Снейп нечитаемым взглядом оглядел Гарри, молча топтавшегося у его стола. </p><p>— Поттер, — сказал Снейп, дождавшись, пока все ученики выйдут из класса. — Судя по всему, вы, как обычно, принесли дурную весть.</p><p>— Очень, — Гарри опасливо покосился на дверь. Снейп понял намёк, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая заклинание против подслушивания. Гарри уселся на парту, потирая виски. — Василиск проснулся.</p><p>Выражение лица зельевара не изменилось, оно просто замерло. Хотя Гарри и не рассчитывал на бурю эмоций, но такое хладнокровие удивило его. Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга взглядами, а потом Снейп медленно поднялся, опираясь руками на стол.</p><p>— Вы уверены? — голос его звучал глухо и сухо. Гарри кивнул, стискивая мантию в кулаках.</p><p>— Нужно отправиться в Комнату, — твёрдо сказал он.</p><p>— Вероятность того, что Василиск находится в Тайной Комнате, крайне мала. Он спит где-то в трубах... — задумчиво произнёс Снейп, глядя в стену. Гарри тоже посмотрел, словно надеясь, что увидит в каменной кладке указание к местонахождению змея.</p><p>— Мы не можем оставить его. В этот раз он проснулся так рано... И это значит, что дневник Реддла в Хогвартсе! — слабая надежда, что Дамблдор вернётся с трофеем, рухнула. Но где тогда дневник?</p><p>Гарри вспомнил подозрительное поведение Малфоя, его бегающий взгляд. Ведь это у Люциуса был дневник Тома Реддла, а значит, Драко вполне мог незаметно взять его...</p><p>— Может ли крестраж быть у Малфоя? — спросил Гарри. Снейп непонятно на него посмотрел, задумчиво пожевав губу.</p><p>— С чего вы взяли, что у него? </p><p>— Он странно себя ведёт в последнее время. И дневник хранился в поместье Малфоев, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, что ещё пара весомых доводов заставит Снейпа поверить ему. В его лице было нечто непонимающее, как будто он выслушивал лепет неразумного ребёнка. Это оскорбило Гарри, но он сдержался. Подойдя к столу, он навис над профессором, подозрительно оглядывающим его. — Мы должны расспросить его.</p><p>— Думаете, Драко скажет вам что-нибудь? — усмехнулся профессор зелий. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Гарри, на секунду затуманившись. — Вам?</p><p>— Если перед этим опоить его <i>Сывороткой правды</i>, — просто ответил Гарри. Он откинулся назад, возвращаясь к облюбованной парте. Кажется, именно за ней сегодня работал Малфой. Гарри провёл рукой по дереву, ощущая маленькие неровности и щербатости. Внезапно рядом оказался Снейп. Гарри почти коснулся спиной его груди, когда поворачивался.</p><p>За лето я подрос, — отметил мальчик. — Либо Снейп усох.</p><p>— Вы, Поттер, видимо, подозреваете, что я могу с лёгкой руки поить своих студентов <i>Веритасерумом</i> и использовать на них <i>Обливиэйт</i>? — в голосе Снейпа звенела сталь. Гарри заглянул в его тёмные глаза, неизменно напоминающие тёмные туннели. Холодок прошёл по спине мальчика, и неприятное чувство сжало желудок.</p><p>— Но это важно, — сказал он, смело глядя в лицо профессора.</p><p>— Это запрещено, Поттер. Вам следует уяснить, что есть вещи, которые делать нельзя. Использование <i>Сыворотки правды</i> и заклятия <i>Обливиэйт</i> является нарушением человеческих прав, и оно возможно только в случае крайней необходимости, — монотонно проговорил Снейп, не отрывая пытливого взгляда от лица Гарри. Воздух между ними словно загустел, и Гарри поспешил отодвинуться. </p><p>— Тогда что вы предлагаете? — спросил мальчик, отворачиваясь. Профессор сделал шаг назад, и странное напряжение исчезло, словно его и не было. Гарри поспешил убрать руки за спину: он неосознанно начал выкручивать пальцы.</p><p>— Через пару дней у мистера Малфоя новая тренировка, во время которой я смогу проверить его комнату.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы, оглядывая профессора. Он говорил так, словно его совершенно не волновала безопасность замка.</p><p>Значит, использовать Сыворотку правды — незаконно, а рыться в чужих вещах — всегда пожалуйста? Гарри совсем не понимал, что движет профессором зельеварения. «Хотя» — подумал он, — Снейп много общается с Малфоями, возможно, он просто опасается гнева Люциуса, если тот узнает о допросе. А как бы он узнал? В прошлом году Драко не рассказал ему о происшествии в Лесу, не рассказал о моих воспоминаниях... Что движет слизеринцами? Что?</p><p>— Я всё же хочу спуститься в Комнату, — тихо произнёс Гарри. Снейп раздражённо на него покосился.</p><p>— Директора нет в школе, Поттер. Где вы возьмёте меч? Или вы думаете, что сможете одолеть Василиска моим заклинанием? </p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Он не понимал, почему они не могут поговорить спокойно, без этих вечных унижений. Почему Снейп не может перестать мстить ему, Гарри, за давние проступки его отца. Множество противоречий сводили гриффиндорца с ума, и он уже пожалел, что решил остаться. Можно было додуматься, что Снейп не бросится в пучину сломя голову, а решит действовать продуманно и осторожно. Гарри следовало поучиться этому у него, но его безмерно раздражало нежелание профессора быть чуточку более... живым.</p><p>— Может, и смогу! — Гарри схватил сумку, делая пару шагов к выходу. — Проверьте комнату Малфоя. Я уверен, что Дневник у него.</p><p>— Отстаньте от мальчика, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. Он вернулся за свой стол, с какой-то злорадной насмешкой глядя на Гарри. — Вы лишь мучаете его.</p><p>— Я? — разозлился Гарри. Он резко повернулся, быстрым шагом доходя до двери и хватаясь за ручку. Ему хотелось выплеснуть возмущение, гневную тираду, но слова почему-то застряли в горле. Он вспомнил потерянный вид Малфоя, его злобный оскал, похожий на защитную реакцию крошечного хищника... Это же просто смешно. Когда Гарри, наконец, смог говорить, его голос звучал тихо и спокойно. — Проверьте его комнату.</p><p>— Не смейте приходить туда в мантии-невидимке, Поттер, — сказал Снейп ему вслед. Гарри скрежетнул зубами: его план был так легко и глупо раскрыт. Конечно, он не собирался приходить в гостиную Слизерина, когда там будет хозяйничать Снейп, но вот проследить за Драко... Это могло вылиться во что-нибудь полезное. </p><p>— До свидания, сэр, — Гарри захлопнул дверь за своей спиной, досадуя на то, что разговор вышел таким сумбурным. Он готов был признаться себе, что хотел бы... Чего? Гарри уважал профессора зелий, готов был относиться к нему, как к Люпину, но Снейп, видимо, не мог перешагнуть через что-то внутри себя. Это расстраивало Гарри, и до самого класса трансфигурации он размышлял над тем, почему же Снейп такой мерзкий тип.</p><p>Ведь, и правда, он мог быть чуточку теплее.</p><p> </p><p>Гермиона в пух и прах раскритиковала его идею слежки за Малфоем. Гарри растерянно слушал её, пытаясь понять, почему подруга считает, что он погорячился. По его мнению, шпионаж был бы крайне продуктивным, ведь, если дневник каким-то образом оказался у Малфоя, то несложно будет его найти. </p><p>— Ну, подумай, Гарри, — в сотый раз повторяла Гермиона. — Малфой наверняка догадывается, что это крайне важная и опасная вещь. Если он и взял дневник, то не будет использовать его на глазах всего факультета. Скорее, он забьётся куда-нибудь, наложит защитных заклятий или ещё чего...</p><p>— Да брось, Гермиона. Он второкурсник, какие заклятия? — воскликнул Гарри. Его терпение испытывало на себе жестокие проверки на прочность: друзья всеми способами стремились отговорить его. </p><p>— С чего ты взял, что он вообще его использует? — встрял Рон, который долгое время молча наблюдал за попытками Гермионы вразумить Гарри. — Может, притащил в Хогвартс, запрятал в тайник, а дух сам выскочил?</p><p>Честное слово, Гарри захотелось его ударить. В сотый раз он объяснил, что воспоминанию Реддла нужно питаться энергией живого человека, чтобы окрепнуть. Значит, если Василиск проснулся, то владелец дневника уже вложил в него горячие эмоции, способные разбудить волю Тома Реддла.</p><p>В прошлый раз Джинни несколько месяцев поливала его любовными излияниями в адрес Гарри. Но чувства маленькой девочки слабы и помешаны лишь на блеске славы, поэтому Реддлу понадобилось столько времени, чтобы выйти за пределы крестража. А вот ненависть Драко... Ей не было объяснений, но она была горячей и всепоглощающей. Этот накал не давал ему спокойно дышать рядом с Гарри, проходить мимо в коридоре... да просто существовать в огромном сказочном Хогвартсе.</p><p>Иногда Гарри казалось, что Малфою просто скучно. Но теперь он догадывался, что всё это было лишь каким-то извращённым способом привлечь внимание. В конце концов, это был действенный способ, ведь Гарри не замечал лиц своих обожателей, перешёптывающихся в коридорах, но безошибочно мог найти взглядом платиновую макушку. И этого вполне могло хватить Реддлу, если, конечно, Драко написал хоть пару строчек про Гарри Поттера в странном, чужеродном и опасном дневнике.</p><p>Гарри спешно согласился во всём с Гермионой. Рон неуверенно мялся, так и не решив, чью сторону выбрать, а подруга лишь качала головой. Она упорно считала, что стоит оставить поиски дневника Снейпу и Дамблдору, а не ввязываться в очередное нарушение школьных правил.</p><p>— Да, конечно, я не буду, — сказал Гарри, обдумывая, когда удобней всего использовать мантию. На секунду ему показалось, что решение привести план в действие, несмотря ни на что, сделало его счастливым. И Гарри не мог этого объяснить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Непричастность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри решил подождать, пока Снейп проверит комнаты. Это было разумно, потому что попасться декану Слизерина совсем не хотелось, особенно после недавнего разговора. Ждать пришлось недолго: через пару дней Гарри заметил, что на обеде Снейп с поразительной скоростью испарился, стоило слизеринцам занять свой стол.</p><p>Больше этого, кажется, никто не заприметил, ведь декан Слизерина не был сторонником долгих трапез. Гарри воспринял его уход как сигнал к действию. Пока профессор обшаривает подземелья, он вполне может подслушать, о чём Малфой будет разговаривать с товарищами по команде. Ведь сегодня, к удаче Гарри, ещё одна тренировка слизеринцев.</p><p>Рон, как ни странно, тоже не собирался оставаться на обеде. Гермиона возмущённо посмотрела на них, когда мальчишки, спешно пробормотав оправдания, убежали из Большого зала. Рон сказал, что у него какие-то дела с Фредом и Джорджем, и Гарри не стал разбираться. Они вместе добрались до башни. Его друг остался в гостиной, а Гарри, захватив мантию-невидимку, пошёл обратно.</p><p>Мантию он накинул сразу за портретом Полной Дамы, спрятавшись в небольшой закуток. Спустившись до Большого зала, он занял место за доспехами. Как назло, внутри сидел Пивз, который, при приближении Гарри, решил пошалить. Сорвав с головы несчастного рыцаря шлем, он летал по коридору, громко крича. Пару раз он едва не врезался в Гарри, потерявшего своё укрытие. Ученики хаотично разбегались, уклоняясь от безумного шлема. Лишь когда из зала медленно выплыл Кровавый Барон, Пивз, взвизгнув, испарился, уронив доспехи на пол.</p><p>Гарри ещё долго стоял в коридоре, иногда прижимаясь к стене, чтобы в него не врезались проходящие мимо ученики. Малфой вышел не скоро. Он о чём-то тихо беседовал с Забини, не глядя по сторонам. Гарри пристроился позади молчаливых Крэбба и Гойла, стараясь услышать обрывок разговора.</p><p>— ...не узнает. Видел мётлы? — Гарри едва не застонал. Драко хвастался покупкой новых мётел для слизеринской команды, а вовсе не выбалтывал свои секреты. Хотя на скорую победу не стоило надеяться, и Гарри послушно шёл за ними до самых подземелий. Правда, там Малфой не задержался, ведь тренировка слизеринской команды была назначена на раннее время, поэтому мальчик лишь бегло просмотрел какие-то записи, задвинул под кровать и отправился на стадион.</p><p>Гарри семенил за ним, бесцельно разглядывая белую макушку. Малфой остановился на первом этаже около портрета Фундия Длинноносого. Мальчик задумчиво разглядывал картину, изображающую мерзкого старика с удивительно длинным носом, которым, по рассказам профессора Биннса, он любил соваться в чужие дела. На старике был уродливый фиолетовый чепец, скрывавший его глаза, и грязная роба. Портрет не был расположен к разговору, и при приближении слизеринца мрачно отвернулся.</p><p>Малфой двинулся дальше. У входа его ждал Теренс Хиггс, бывший ловец сборной Слизерина. Он угрюмо подпирал стенку, глядя на игривых солнечных зайчиков на полу. Его жёсткие волосы шевелил ветер. Гарри почти испугался, не нападёт ли юноша на Малфоя, настолько недовольным тот выглядел.</p><p>— Готов? Пошли, — бросил Хиггс, выходя на каменное крыльцо. Малфой скривился ему в спину, но промолчал. Гарри догадался, что Теренс будет учить Малфоя искусству ловца, и мальчику невыгодно ссориться с ним. Кажется, Маркус Флинт просто выгнал Хиггса из команды, взяв вместо него богатого Малфоя со связкой новеньких «Нимбусов-2001». Вот бывший игрок и злится.</p><p>Они дошли до раздевалок. Гарри протиснулся внутрь, придержав дверь ногой. Он не собирался упускать ни слова, обронённого Малфоем.</p><p>Раздевалка Слизерина была такой же, как и у Гриффиндора. Несколько скамеек, шкаф с формой и мётлами, а дальше, за небольшой дверью, душевые. Гарри приткнулся в пустой угол, не решаясь идти за Малфоем. Он бы непременно врезался в кого-нибудь, но из его угла не было слышно, о чём Малфой негромко переговаривается с Пьюси. Хотя, скорее всего, они говорили о квиддиче.</p><p>Грэхэм Монтегю едва не задел Гарри плечом, когда выходил. Он даже покосился в пустой угол, изобразив задумчивость на своём не блещущем интеллектом лице. Решив, что он просто неудачно зацепился за дверь, охотник вышел на поле. Гарри с завистью покосился на новую метлу в его руках.</p><p>Но зато остальная команда не спешила. Маркус Флинт решил начать зарядку прямо в раздевалке, он потянулся, впечатляюще поигрывая мышцами спины. Гарри был рад, что Флинту не удалось сбросить его с метлы: столкновение с таким гигантом привело бы к печальным последствиям.</p><p>Гарри вдруг зацепил своё имя в разговоре. Хиггс, уже заранее переодевшийся в форму, насмешливо наблюдал, как Малфой стягивает с себя школьную мантию.</p><p>— Поттер — отличный ловец. Одна только быстрая метла тебе не поможет, — произнёс он. Флинт недружелюбно покосился на него, и Теренс вернул ему обиженный взгляд. Малфой долго молчал. Он сосредоточенно переодевался, стараясь побыстрей натянуть на себя зелёную форму. Кажется, он стеснялся своей наготы, и Гарри мог его понять. Малфой был самым низким и самым щуплым в слизеринской команде, а по сравнению с троллеподобным Флинтом и вовсе казался тоненькой веточкой.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — тягуче ответил Малфой, доставая метлу из шкафа. Она сама прыгнула ему в руку, и он почти любовно погладил блестящее чёрное метловище. — Наша игра с Гриффиндором закрывает сезон. Ещё долго.</p><p>— Диггори тоже не прост, хоть он и жалкий пуффендуец. И ловец Когтеврана тоже, — Теренс усмехнулся, направляясь к дверям. Команда вышла, и в раздевалке остались лишь два ловца. Гарри замер, чувствуя, как в воздухе разливается напряжение. Хиггс шагнул к Малфою, толкая того на стену.</p><p>Драко дёрнулся вперёд, но Теренс был сильнее. Юноша склонился к нему, шипя прямо в узкое, перекошенное от гнева лицо:</p><p>— Если ты продуешь, сопляк, то тебя выкинут из команды. И никакие «Нимбусы» тебе не помогут.</p><p>Малфой оскалился, с безграничным презрением оглядывая бывшего ловца. Теренс был выше его на голову, и его руки крепко сжимали худые плечи Малфоя. </p><p>— Ну, раз тебя заменили сопляком с «Нимбусами», значит, не очень-то тебя ценили, — процедил Малфой ему в лицо. Теренс побагровел, и Гарри дёрнулся, сжимая в пальцах палочку. В этот момент дверь открылась, больно стукнув его по плечу, и в раздевалку заглянул загонщик Деррек. Он не обратил внимания на то, что дверь жалобно пискнула и отказалась полностью распахиваться.</p><p>— Милуетесь, голубки? — мерзко захихикал он и тут же посерьёзнел. — Поторопитесь. Разминка начинается.</p><p>Малфой фыркнул и, вырвавшись из хватки Хиггса, вышел за дверь. Тот с ненавистью смотрел мальчику вслед, а потом, нагнав на лицо маску презрительного равнодушия, так же поспешил на поле. Гарри скользнул за ним.</p><p>Пристроившись на узкой и низкой скамеечке, Гарри наблюдал за тренировкой Слизерина. В мантии-невидимке он не рискнул подходить ближе: порывом воздуха мантию могло сдуть. А рядом с трибунами безопасно. Гарри мысленно разобрал скудные найденные факты: Малфой продолжает вести себя подозрительно, и он не в ладах с Теренсом Хиггсом. Гарри вдруг воспылал жгучей неприязнью к слизеринцу. Хотя, бывший ловец никогда ему не нравился: тот использовал грязные приемчики во время игры.</p><p>Если Хиггс умрёт, то дневник точно находится у Малфоя. Если умрёт...  </p><p>Гарри укорил себя за такие мысли, но самобичевание было таким незначительным, что он быстро забыл о нём и стал вполне миролюбиво наблюдать за тренировкой. Позже он заметил, что на трибунах сидела компания Малфоя и ещё несколько незнакомых девчонок. Панси Паркинсон недружелюбно на них косилась.</p><p>Слизеринцы занимались почти по той же схеме, что и гриффиндорцы. Сначала разминка на земле, а потом в воздухе. Загонщики перебрасывали друг другу один бладжер, норовивший улизнуть от них и сбить вратаря с метлы, охотники пасовали квоффлом, пытаясь забить, а Малфой и Хиггс ловили снитч.</p><p>Гарри, сидя на скамейке и наблюдая за крошечной фигуркой Малфоя, пытался разгадать тактику слизеринца. Увидеть его слабые стороны. Нимбус-2001 был быстрее, и силуэты игроков частенько сливались в сплошную зелёную линию. Драко неплохо держался на метле, но больше красовался перед зрителями и Хиггсом, нежели искал золотой мячик. Гарри с земли заметил юркий снитч быстрее, чем Малфой и Хиггс.</p><p>В разгаре тренировки Гарри пришла в голову потрясающая идея. Он поднялся и осторожно приоткрыл дверь раздевалки. Буквально двадцать сантиметров свободного места позволили ему скользнуть внутрь. Свет тут же зажёгся, но благодаря тому, что в здании не было окон, снаружи этого не было заметно. Гарри добрался до шкафчика Малфоя и вытянул из аккуратной стопки его школьную мантию. </p><p>«До чего докатился» — покачал головой Гарри. Он проверил карманы мантии, но не нашёл там ничего подозрительного. Волшебную палочку Малфой забрал с собой. Зачем? Странно. Во внутреннем кармашке находилась смятая страница, вырванная из какой-то книги. Гарри развернул листок, бегло пробежав взглядом по описанию какого-то незнакомого заклинания. Рядом с ним была пометка «Подляночное заклятие». Гарри нащупал ещё один клочок бумаги, оказавшийся уголком пергамента.</p><p>...Дамблдор. Псих, — было написано с разорванного края. Там было что-то ещё, но корявый почерк Гарри разобрать не смог.</p><p>Это бесполезно. Поищем около Длинноносого. Туда Поттер точно не забредёт.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. Рядом с ровными строчками острого почерка было нарисовано карикатурное изображение самого Гарри. На другой стороне пергамента был прорисован целый матч. Видимо, Малфою совсем нечего делать на уроках. Слово «Поттер» было написано разными почерками и зачеркнуто. Рядом болтался повешенный человек в больших круглых очках.</p><p>Гарри хотел было убрать находки обратно, как дверь вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге появился Флинт. Он поддерживал жалобно скулящего Малфоя, за которым с виноватыми мордами семенили загонщики.</p><p>— Вы, два куска древесины, совсем с ума посходили? — взревел Маркус Флинт, усаживая мальчика на скамейку. Деррек и Боул вперили взгляды в землю, краем глаза поглядывая на стонущего Малфоя. Тот с трудом стянул с себя мантию, с ужасом глядя на огромный синяк, разливающийся под левыми рeбрами. Мальчик испуганно коснулся стремительно краснеющей кожи, обещающей через некоторое время стать тёмно-фиолетовой.</p><p>В суматохе никто не обратил внимания, что вещи Малфоя лежат не так, как перед уходом. Гарри быстро отскочил в приоткрытую дверь душевой, оттуда наблюдая за происходящим. Команда, кроме Теренса Хиггса, набилась в раздевалку, глядя на несчастного ловца.</p><p>— Это этот придурок Хиггс его толкнул, — пожаловался Боул. — Мы не метили в него.</p><p>— Ещё бы метили в него! — орал Флинт, потрясая огромными кулаками. — У нас матч на носу, а ловец ранен!</p><p>— Я в порядке, — прошипел Малфой, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Помфри легко залечит синяк. И матч не скоро. </p><p>— Наверно, Хиггс думал, что, если Малфой не сможет играть, то его вернут в команду, — ухмыльнулся Грэхэм. — Жалкий малый.</p><p>— Я скорей попрошу Поттера играть за нас, чем верну Хиггса, — сказал Флинт, задумчиво оглядывая синяк Малфоя. Он подобрал его метлу и убрал в шкаф. — Иди в больничное крыло. Следующая тренировка будет послезавтра, и я хочу, чтоб к этому времени ты был в норме.</p><p>Малфой зашипел сквозь зубы. Гарри запаниковал, ведь он был отделён от входа слизеринцами, мимо которых не протиснуться незамеченным. А Малфой уже натянул рубашку и мантию, подобрал слизеринский галстук и двинулся к дверям.</p><p>Правда, команда вскоре вернулась на поле, и Гарри, облегчённо вздохнув, выбрался следом. Он почти бежал через поле, отметив, что слизеринцы уже ушли с трибун. Малфоя он нагнал у главного входа: тот тихо проклинал Хиггса, обещая различные проклятия на его голову. </p><p>Малфой добрался до больничного крыла с трудом. Он тихо стонал на каждой лестнице и хватался за свои рёбра. Когда мадам Помфри увидела его, она поражённо ахнула и тут же бросилась за вонючей мазью, которой нередко мазала ушибы самого Гарри.</p><p>Гриффиндорец пристроился около окна, наблюдая за процессом нанесения лекарства. Малфой морщился, не слушая причитания целительницы.</p><p>— Этот квиддич калечит детей, — ругалась мадам Помфри. — Скоро совсем мозги вышибет! Бладжеры! Что ещё придумают?</p><p>Малфой послушно остался дожидаться, пока мазь высохнет. Он задумчиво рассматривал свою грудь, изредка шевеля левой рукой и проверяя ощущения. Кажется, боль поутихла, и он вполне довольно откинулся на подушку, разглядывая потолок. Гарри разглядывал его бледную кожу, плотно обтягивающую острые рёбра, и впалый живот, подрагивающий от частого дыхания. Гриффиндорец вдруг улыбнулся: ему с какой-то маниакальной заботой захотелось покормить Малфоя. Уж больно тот был бледен и худ. В этот момент в больничное крыло влетела Паркинсон, с порога крикнувшая:</p><p>— Драко! Как ты себя чувствуешь? — девочка едва не кинулась Малфою на шею. Гарри закатил глаза, наблюдая, как слизеринец с притворным страданием на лице расписывает свою травму. За Панси пришли Крэбб, Гойл и Забини, уважительно взглянувшие на внушительный синяк. Гарри, уже приготовившийся услышать что-нибудь важное, горько разочаровался: Малфой лишь красовался перед своими друзьями, выставляя себя вселенским мучеником. Правда, он тихо шепнул Блейзу на ухо про какую-то тренировку. Темнокожий мальчик игриво шевельнул бровями.</p><p>Гарри напрягся. Малфой салфеткой стёр остатки мази и накинул рубашку, позволив Паркинсон заботливо застёгивать пуговички и завязывать его галстук. Он самодовольно поглядывал на друзей, и Гарри внезапно охватило раздражение. Он совершенно не понимал этих показушных выкрутасов.</p><p>Слизеринцы, шёпотом договорившись о чём-то, отправились на улицу. Гарри следовал за ними, снедаемый любопытством. Малфой уже не корчился и не стонал: либо мазь Помфри подействовала так быстро, либо он хорошо сдерживал себя. Внизу Гарри заметил Рона и Гермиону, обеспокоенно выглядывающих на улицу.</p><p>— Вон, я вижу Флинта, — Рон указал пальцем на крошечную фигурку, парящую над полем. — Мы так не найдём его.</p><p>— О, Драко, это Уизел и грязнокровка, — зашептала Панси на ухо Малфою, но Гарри всё равно услышал. Он покосился на лицо слизеринца и был приятно удивлён появившимся на нём равнодушием.</p><p>— Меня не волнует Уизел и его подружка, — бросил Драко, направляясь к большим дверям. Гарри улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился: Рон, заметив приближение Малфоя, побагровел.</p><p>«Только бы не прицепился к нему» — взмолился Гарри, почти радуясь, что за Малфоем следом шли недружелюбные Крэбб и Гойл. Благо, Рон стушевался под холодным презрительным взглядом Малфоя и лишь злобно зыркнул ему вслед.</p><p>— Мерзкий, — выдохнул друг, глядя себе под ноги. — Мне кажется, Гарри просто нравится таскаться за ним. </p><p>— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Рон, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, глядя вслед слизеринской компании. — И вообще, Гарри, выходи.</p><p>Гарри поперхнулся вдохом. Медленно он стянул с себя капюшон мантии, глядя на друзей.</p><p>— Как ты узнала, что я тут? — Гарри намеренно не посмотрел на красного Рона, стыдливо прячущего глаза. Ему было неприятно. Очень неприятно, и желание снова стать невидимым и броситься за Малфоем росло с каждой секундой. Пока Рон тут распинается о мерзких личностях, Гарри пытается хоть что-то сделать для поисков дневника Реддла.</p><p>«Зачем? Зачем мне что-то делать?» — эта мысль внезапно вонзилась ему в мозг, отравляя своей рациональностью. — «Я могу просто сидеть и отдыхать, глядя, как Дамблдор будет решать свои головоломки. Почему я не могу ждать?».</p><p>— Я была уверена, что ты будешь ходить за Малфоем целый день. Разумно, что я смогу найти тебя рядом с ним, — сказала Гермиона. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Ладно, тогда я побежал таскаться за Малфоем, — Гарри резко накинул капюшон и бросился догонять тихую компанию. Слизеринцы уже ушли далеко, и Гарри даже запыхался, догоняя их. Вопреки своему обычному поведению, они шли чрезвычайно тихо и осторожно, постоянно оглядываясь. Обойдя озеро, Малфой завёл своих друзей на небольшую полянку, окружённую нестройным полукругом деревьев.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Маркус меня не засёк, — сокрушённо проговорил Малфой, глядя в сторону поля. Кажется, слизеринцы ещё тренировались, хотя небо стремительно темнело, наливаясь перламутром. Кромка леса уже погрузилась в сизый сумрак, но закатное солнце ещё освещало окрестности Хогвартса. Гарри покосился на хижину Хагрида, из трубы которой струился дымок.</p><p>Недавно Гарри всё же нашёл в себе силы забежать к лесничему. Он чувствовал себя паршиво: много дней Гарри лишь бросал другу быстрые улыбки. Конечно, великан был обижен, и он хмуро стукнул огромной чашкой перед Гарри. В тот день гриффиндорец провёл у лесничего несколько часов, растапливая обиженное сердце тёплыми рассказами о лете. В этом несказанно помогал Рон, который пришёл к Хагриду вместе с Гарри. Они наперебой пересказывали каникулы, иногда приплетая выдуманные моменты. К ужину Хагрид всё же заулыбался, начал смеяться. Друзья из вежливости нагребли целую кучу домашних кексов, которые потом скормили гигантскому кальмару.</p><p>Гарри задумался и не заметил, как слизеринцы достали палочки. Когда мальчик повернулся, Малфой уже объяснял что-то своим друзьям.</p><p>— ...палочкой очертить траекторию. Ясно? — спросил блондин, и слизеринцы согласно закивали. Малфой неодобрительно посмотрел на них и вышел чуть вперёд.</p><p>— <i>Зерфенсория Фореллерто!</i> — воскликнул он, вычерчивая палочкой причудливый узор. Тонкий серебристый след вдруг вспыхнул, превратившись в тонкую искру, бросился вперёд, повторяя траекторию. Под конец он врезался в дерево неподалеку от Гарри, опалив серую кору.</p><p>— Ясно? Теперь делайте, — скрестив руки на груди, Малфой наблюдал за попытками его слизеринцев повторить заклятие. Гарри незаметно достал палочку, шепча про себя волшебные слова. Заклинание было очень полезным, оно не приносило сильного урона, но зато могло служить хорошим отвлекающим манёвром.</p><p>Тренировались слизеринцы около часа. У Паркинсон и Забини выходило довольно неплохо, и их искры — зелёная и фиолетовая — скользили по полянке, ударяясь в деревья. У Крэбба успехов почти не было, один раз коричневая точка даже сорвалась с его палочки и врезалась прямо в толстую задницу Гойла. Мальчишки затеяли драку, и Малфою пришлось разнимать их. Под шумок никто не заметил, как Гарри, едва не падая от смеха, немного помял кусты.</p><p>— Вы бесполезные амбалы, — рычал на них Малфой, расколдовывая им же созданные свиные пятачки, ослиные уши и огромные зубы, которые украшали и без того уродливые лица Крэбба и Гойла.</p><p>— Зачем мы учим эти заклятия, Драко? — устало спросила Панси, поправляя ворот блузки. Гарри не без отвращения заметил, как она оттягивает и без того большой вырез ещё больше. Видимо, Паркинсон отчаянно пыталась впечатлить Малфоя.</p><p>«Буэ» — мысленно содрогнулся Гарри, представив, чем могли заниматься Малфой и Паркинсон... через несколько лет. Мальчик тут же покраснел и снова скривился. Бред, Драко хоть и неприятная личность, но хоть какой-то вкус у него должен быть.</p><p>— Нужно, Панси. Когда-нибудь пригодится, — неопределённо ответил Малфой, убирая палочку во внутренний карман мантии. Гарри догадался, о чём он думал: Драко ведь знал немного о воспоминаниях Гарри. Знал, что грядёт что-то ужасное...</p><p>И он готовился.</p><p>Вернулись они под ужин. Гарри стянул с себя мантию, пряча её под джемпер. Бочком он пробрался к столу Гриффиндора, садясь рядом с Гермионой. Та неодобрительно покосилась на него, тяжело вздохнула, словно смиряясь с неизбежным, и спросила:</p><p>— Ну как? Что узнал?</p><p>— Малфой тренирует Крэбба, Гойла, Забини и Паркинсон в лесу. И я выучил новое заклинание, — шепотом ответил Гарри. Рон склонился над столом, прислушиваясь к разговору. Виноватое выражение не сходило с его лица, но Гарри почему-то никак не мог себя пересилить. Что-то кольнуло его сегодня в холле, и он не мог понять, что именно. В его улыбке, посланной лучшему другу, было больше лжи, чем прощения.</p><p>— Он же знает, что в будущем ему предстоит совершить нечто ужасное, — так же шёпотом ответила Гермиона. — Вот он и готовится. Кстати, — она кивнула на преподавательский стол, — Дамблдор вернулся.</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся. Директор смотрел прямо на него, и на его лице блуждала тень беспокойства. Он быстро взглянул на Снейпа и снова на Гарри. Видимо, профессор зельеварения рассказал ему о Василиске. Сам Снейп не спускал с Гарри пронзительного взора, словно надеясь увидеть рядом с ним табличку с подробным описанием всего, что гриффиндорец совершил за день. Судя по плотно сжатым губам, нахмуренным бровям и крайне злобному виду, поиски зельевара так же не увенчались успехом.</p><p>Неужели не Малфой? Гарри просто отказывался верить в такую слаженную версию, имеющую под собой законные подозрения. Он отклонился чуть в сторону, глядя на слизеринский стол за спиной Рона. Драко слушал какого-то незнакомого парня, рассеянно помахивая ложкой в воздухе. Он не посмотрел на Гарри, даже не заметил прикованного к себе внимания.</p><p>Кто тогда? К кому ещё мог попасть дневник Реддла? Гарри ломал голову над этим весь ужин, а потом... тоскливо пощупав мантию-невидимку под одеждой, он поплёлся в башню Гриффиндора. Слушать наставления Дамблдора не хотелось, а уж тем более ощущать на себе полный подозрения взгляд Снейпа.</p><p>Не то чтобы Гарри был обижен, ему просто хотелось чуточку тепла к себе. Светлая мечта о скором уничтожении всех крестражей таяла. Гарри коснулся своей груди, того места, где, по его представлению, гнездился осколок души Волдеморта. Гарри вдруг стало так плохо, что перед глазами поплыли белые пятна. Гермиона и Рон обеспокоенно покосились на него, но Гарри уже юркнул в боковой коридор, на ходу натягивая мантию.</p><p>Он плохо поступил с друзьями, но больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось побыть одному.</p><p>Гарри долго бродил по каменным коридорам Хогвартса. Он хотел пойти к Люпину, но того не было на ужине, а располневший бок луны ехидно выглядывал из-за туманного облака. А больше Гарри не к кому было пойти.</p><p>Во всём гигантском Хогвартсе Гарри не знал, кто мог бы выслушать его. Кто мог бы познать глубину его отчаянья и черноту злобной души внутри него. </p><p>Сириус. Мне очень не хватает тебя.</p><p>Ноги сами принесли Гарри к туалету плаксы Миртл. Привидение заунывно что-то напевало, кружа над раковиной, и мальчик поспешил скрыться. Сейчас он и так был не в духе, и могильная грусть Миртл лишь усугубила бы положение.</p><p>— Поттер, — произнёс голос за его спиной. Гарри обернулся.</p><p>Снейп возвышался над ним, подозрительно оглядывая воздух. Он прислушивался к шорохам, к скрипам и, наверное, слышал тяжёлое дыхание Гарри. Мальчик подивился, как точно Снейп уцепил взглядом его силуэт, и в следующую секунду когтистая ладонь сорвала с него мантию.</p><p>Гарри вцепился в неё пальцами.</p><p>— Как вы меня нашли? — глухо спросил Гарри, надеясь, что на его лице нет жалостливого выражения потерянного щенка.</p><p>— Это было легко. Куда может принести такого героя, как не в обитель опасности? — Снейп кивнул на дверь в туалет. — Надеюсь, вы не думали спускаться туда и сражаться с Василиском?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Кого я обманываю. Думал, конечно.</p><p>— В своё время я отлично умел находить человека под этой мантией, — усмехнулся профессор. — Пойдёмте, Поттер.</p><p>Снейп развернулся и двинулся по коридору, удерживая мантию-невидимку в руках. Гарри сделал несколько шагов следом и остановился.</p><p>— Я не пойду, если вы будете отчитывать меня за то, что я следил за Малфоем, — упрямо проговорил он. Снейп лишь раздражённо закатил глаза.</p><p>— Вам это нравится, Поттер. Чувствовать себя причастным. Впутывать в это Драко. Я не могу отчитывать вас за то, что у вас в крови. Пойдёмте.</p><p>— Куда? — Гарри сделал ещё пару шагов в темноту. Ему казалось, что рядом с ним и не Снейп вовсе, потому что голос, который он слышал, был тих и спокоен. Крепкая ладонь сжала его плечо, уводя вперёд.</p><p>— Увидите.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Дуэльный клуб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;Они долго шли до подземелий. Гарри плёлся еле-еле, сжимая кулаки в карманах и глядя под ноги, а Снейп то и дело останавливался, поджидая его. В конце концов, профессор не выдержал и, схватив Гарри за плечо, силком потащил его в свой кабинет.</p><p>— Какой же вы упёртый, Поттер, — выплюнул Снейп, втолкнув мальчика в тёмную комнату. Гарри вдохнул спёртый воздух его кабинета, мазнул взглядом по знакомым полкам, наполненным книгами и колбами, по чёрной мантии, наброшенной на какое-то сооружение в углу, по массивному столу с ровными стопочками пергаментов и перьев... Гарри вздохнул и рухнул в маленькое жёсткое кресло около стола, больно ударившись копчиком о какой-то бугорок.</p><p>— И что вы хотели показать мне, сэр? — спросил Гарри, уже не зная, снедает его интерес или безмерная скука. Он подозревал, что его просто заманили в ловушку, и сейчас на него обрушится лавина нотаций и поучений, к которым так пристрастился профессор зельеварения.</p><p>— Думаете, я всё же буду полировать вам мозги? — усмехнулся Снейп, садясь в своё чёрное высокое кресло. Гарри на секунду почувствовал себя жалким, поймав оценивающий взгляд тёмных глаз. Блики света от двух факелов делали лицо зельевара хищным, таинственным, и это почти завораживало.</p><p>— Полировать мозги? — хохотнул Гарри, поняв, что только что услышал. — С каких пор вы так говорите?</p><p>Снейп откинулся назад, с каким-то невероятно довольным выражением лица. Наверняка сделал какую-нибудь гадость, — решил Гарри. — А может, помер кто...</p><p>— Я тоже был когда-то ребёнком, — весёлость в сухом голосе вдруг пропала, как будто кто-то резко нажал на выключатель. Снейп наклонился вперёд, открывая ящик стола и выуживая оттуда что-то небольшое, тут же пропавшее в его кулаке. Гарри заинтересованно на него посмотрел.</p><p>— И что там? — спросил он, глядя, как недавняя расслабленность сменяется чётким напряжением. Снейп нахмурился.</p><p>— Дамблдор дал это мне. В награду, так сказать. Но я думаю, что лишь потому, что он сам не может справиться со своим прошлым, — произнёс он, выкладывая на стол перед Гарри Воскрешающий камень. Он тускло поблёскивал в свете факелов, и его чёрные грани казались ещё острей.</p><p>Гарри поражённо протянул руку, но тут же отдёрнул её, уставившись на зельевара.</p><p>— В чём подвох? Он не работает? </p><p>— Не знаю, Поттер, — Снейп уставился в стену, нагнав на лицо непроницаемое, ненавистное, холодное выражение. — Я хотел призвать лишь одного человека, но её нет на той стороне. Никто не пришёл.</p><p>— А мой отец? — Гарри коснулся кончиком пальца холодного камня, чувствуя гладкую поверхность. Неужели правда его сделала сама Смерть? Это волшебный дар, который спустя столько лет лежит в тёмном кабинете профессора зелий перед Гарри Поттером, запутавшимся в происходящем. </p><p>— Попробуйте, — равнодушно сказал Снейп, откидываясь обратно в кресло. Он скрестил руки на груди, с каким-то невероятным скептицизмом глядя на мальчика. Гарри, подавляя трепетную дрожь пальцев, взял Воскрешающий камень и трижды провернул его на ладони. Крепко зажмурившись, он ждал чуда.</p><p>Мама? Папа?</p><p>— Гарри, — вдох, настоящий, реальный, коснулся волос мальчика. Гарри резко подскочил, оборачиваясь. Света факелов катастрофически не хватало, и реальность притуплялась в полумраке кабинета. Из-за этого Джеймс Поттер казался живым, пугающе живым.</p><p>На Джеймсе была та же oдeждa, что и в день смерти, волосы были растрёпаны, а очки сидели немного косо. Гарри протянул к нему руки, больше всего на свете мечтая заключить отца в объятие, но его ладони коснулись лишь воздуха.</p><p>— Папа... — Гарри почувствовал, как щиплет глаза. В этот ужасный холодный вечер он так хотел найти кого-то родного, к кому можно было бы прижаться и поговорить. Рассказать всё, попросить совета..., и он встретил Джеймса.</p><p>Гарри был рад, что в кабинете так темно. Снейп не видел, как слёзы текли по его щекам, а Джеймс лишь ласково улыбался, глядя на него сияющими глазами.</p><p>— Ты жив, Гарри, — мужчина шагнул ближе. Он поднял руку, остановив её на уровне плеча мальчика, словно пытаясь утешительно погладить его.</p><p>— Я должен был умереть? Пап... — Гарри вытер щёки рукавом мантии, чувствуя, как ломит тело от напряжения. Ему так хотелось коснуться его, такого реального, вовсе не призрачного. Джеймс походил скорей на воспоминание Реддла, вышедшее из дневника и обретшее плоть, чем на одно из привидений Хогвартса.</p><p>— Что произошло, Гарри? — забеспокоился Джеймс. Он вдруг начал оглядываться, скользя взглядом по стенам. — Я помню, как ты позвал нас в Лесу. Но сейчас ты такой маленький.</p><p>— Ты помнишь это? — Гарри уже устал от сложностей временного поворота. Он обессиленно опустился в кресло, восхищённым взглядом глядя на отца. — А мама? Где мама?</p><p>Джеймс погрустнел. Он опустился на корточки перед Гарри, заглядывая ему в лицо. Позади что-то щёлкнуло.</p><p>— Её тут нет, Гарри, — Джеймс расстроенно улыбнулся, касаясь своей несуществующей ладонью колена сына. — Она не жива и не мертва, поэтому не может прийти ко мне.</p><p>— Что он сказал? — голос Снейпа разбил натянувшуюся реальность, окружившую Гарри. Джеймс поднял голову, заглядывая за спину Гарри и удивлённо отмечая там зельевара.</p><p>— Нюниус? — поражённо спросил он у пустоты. — Это ты? Нюниус!</p><p>— Пап, он не слышит тебя, — устало произнёс Гарри, отпуская ручки кресла, в которые он рефлекторно вцепился. — Скажи, ты знаешь, где мама сейчас?</p><p>— Нет, — Джеймс покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от фигуры за спиной Гарри. — Не знаю. А что ты делаешь тут? С... ним?</p><p>— Что он говорит, Поттер? Скажите же! — зашипел Снейп, огибая стол и опираясь на него. Гарри повернулся к нему, дивясь выражению крайнего ужаса на лице профессора. Привычная морщинистая маска презрительности исчезла, и зельевар казался... странным. Гарри просто не мог объяснить что-то нелепо-детское, проскользнувшее на мгновение в чёрных глазах Снейпа.</p><p>— Он не знает, где она, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь понять, почему его хищный, опасный профессор вдруг становится каким-то угловатым, сжавшимся и испуганно осматривающим воздух. Джеймс стоял рядом с Гарри, близко к Снейпу и, не мигая, глядел на школьного недруга.</p><p>Неужели Снейп его боится? — поражённо подумал Гарри. — После стольких лет?</p><p>— Скажи ему, Гарри, — обратился Джеймс к мальчику. — Скажи ему, что я всё помню. Помню Астрономическую башню и никогда не забуду.</p><p>«Помнит что?» — подозрения роились в голове гриффиндорца, словно пчёлы. Гарри неуверенно повернулся к Снейпу.</p><p>— Он говорит... — Гарри замялся на секунду, всем телом ощущая, что вмешивается во что-то колючее, холодное и опасное, — говорит, что помнит всё про Астрономическую башню и никогда не забудет. </p><p>Снейп побледнел. Поджав губы, он вернулся в своё кресло, резко упав в него. Сжав пальцами виски, Снейп принялся методично растирать их, словно желая избавиться от назойливой головной боли.</p><p>— А ещё он помнит, как Волдеморт убил меня в Лесу, — сказал Гарри. Он, наоборот, расслабился, чувствуя близость отца. Уставившись на профессора, он вдруг понял, что от его хандры не осталось и следа. В крови кипело нечто, напоминающее лаву: хотелось крушить и ломать, разливать повсюду огонь, сделать что-нибудь совершенно безумное.</p><p>— А Драко помнит, как встретил вас в магазине, — произнёс Снейп, возвращая своё самообладание. Он смотрел куда-то в лоб Гарри, игнорируя только что сказанное.</p><p>— И мама Рона Уизли, кажется, частично помнит о смерти Фреда.</p><p>Гарри снова посмотрел на отца. Тот перестал улыбаться, нахмурился и с печалью смотрел на них двоих. Гарри вдруг понял, что видит запертый шкаф, просвечивающий сквозь его тело. Это напугало мальчика, и толпа мурашек вдруг ломанулась по его спине и ногам. Джеймс улыбнулся ему, подойдя ближе и чуть наклонившись. Гарри сморгнул непрошеную влагу на глазах, вспоминая, что говорилось в мифе о Дарах Смерти.</p><p>Мёртвые не хотят возвращаться. Если они ушли дальше, то секунды, проведённые тут, — мучение для них.</p><p>— Могу я позвать тебя снова? — тихо спросил Гарри, сжимая пальцами многострадальный подлокотник.</p><p>— Конечно, — Джеймс провёл ладонью над его головой. С каждой секундой он тускнел. Гарри казалось, что стоит ему пожелать, и отец не сможет уйти. Но мальчик сдержал свой эгоизм, подчинил до такой степени, что, когда он закрыл глаза и открыл снова, Джеймса уже не было. Воскрешающий камень в руке похолодел.</p><p>Снейп едва заметно кивнул, когда Гарри опустил камень в карман.</p><p>— А теперь давайте подумаем, что вообще происходит, — тягуче произнёс он.</p><p>Спустя час Гарри стоял на пороге Гриффиндорской гостиной. Он пригладил волосы, нагнал на лицо какую-то слабоумную улыбку и сказал пароль. Полная Дама похихикала и открыла проход. Гарри спешно заскочил внутрь, надеясь проскользнуть незамеченным. Но его тут же окликнула Гермиона, сидящая в кресле у камина. Рона с ней не было, и на коленях у девочки лежала толстая книжка.</p><p>Мысленно закатив глаза, Гарри приблизился к ней. Он заметил на диванчике Джинни, старательно что-то выписывающую на небольшом клочке пергамента. </p><p>— Привет, Г-Гарри, — сказала она, смущённо заикнувшись. Подобрав свои записки, Джинни убежала, пробормотав напоследок что-то про домашнюю работу. Гарри сел на её место, нашарив рукой небольшую бумажку, спрятавшуюся в щель между спинкой и сиденьем. Достав её, он задумчиво оглядел вырезанное сердечко и страдальчески убрал его в карман.</p><p>— Где ты был? — спросила Гермиона, наблюдая за его махинациями. — Сбежал от нас в коридоре, ничего не объяснил. Я уж думала, снова Василиск...</p><p>— Просто гулял, — отмахнулся Гарри. — А потом встретил Снейпа.</p><p>— Он лишил тебя баллов? — брови девочки удивлённо приподнялись. Гарри едва не засмеялся: Гермиона явно недооценивала Снейпа. Тот умел удивлять.</p><p>— Нет. Мы просто поговорили, обсудили всё. Он сказал, что Дамблдор решил создать «Дуэльный клуб». Но не такой, как при Локонсе, а нормальный, — Гарри усмехнулся, вспомнив, с каким лицом Снейп рассказывал об этом. Профессор зелий был весьма недоволен своим поручением, ведь ему придётся работать с Люпином, которого он всё ещё недолюбливал.</p><p>Зато Гарри был безмерно рад. Школьников учили защищать себя. И теперь это будет не глупой выходкой Локонса, а настоящей, реальной тренировкой. Соперничество Снейпа и Люпина может принести плоды, и Гарри это понимал. Желание делать всё лучше друг друга заставит профессоров стараться. Мальчик, дивясь собственной сообразительности, подлил масла в огонь, начав расспрашивать зельевара о Джеймсе. Реакцию Снейпа он смог предсказать и вовремя заткнул своё любопытство: чёрный взгляд профессора и несколько желчных слов в адрес Поттеров говорили сами за себя. Но Гарри всё равно было интересно, что же там произошло в Башне? Неужели отец спас Снейпа ещё раз? Не хотел же профессор сигануть оттуда? </p><p>— Что ж, это хорошо, — сказала Гермиона, странно покосившись на него. Наверно, что-то было в лице Гарри, и мальчик постарался побыстрей принять простодушный и честный вид. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься нападать на Малфоя?</p><p>Она сказала это так быстро, как будто опасалась произнести эти слова вслух. Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой. Снейп вряд ли бы поставил его в пару с Драко после этой слежки и вечных подозрений. Да и Гарри ни за что бы не стал испытывать заклинания на Малфое, пользуясь своим преимуществом. Хотя можно было бы разок подраться, дабы смыть эту нагловатую ухмылку с бледных губ.</p><p>— Нет, Гермиона, не беспокойся, — ответил Гарри, шутливо приподнимая ладони вверх. — Я мирный.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я просто переживаю за тебя, — Гермиона закрыла книгу, удерживая нужную страницу пальцем. — А что... — она мельком оглядела гостиную, но все ученики были заняты своими делами и не прислушивались к их разговору, — с остальными делами?</p><p>Гарри напрягся. Под остальными делами Гермиона подразумевала дневник Реддла, Василиска и Крестражи. Но что Гарри мог ей сказать? Чаша в сейфе, допуск к которому есть только у Лестрейнджей и их родственников. Возможно, Нарцисса и Драко Малфои могут туда войти, но это никак не помогает разобраться в проблеме. Не может же Гарри подойти к Драко и сказать: Привет, Малфой! Как насчёт сгонять в Лондон и забрать кое-что из сейфа твоей мерзкой тётушки-преступницы? Не сработает. К тому же, Малфой магически несовершеннолетний и не сможет пользоваться банком без попечителя.</p><p>Снейп рассказал Гарри, что на дневник не действуют обычные Поисковые чары. Манящие уж тем более. Гарри заметил что-то странное в его рассказе: профессор так убито говорил о том, что эти чары иногда бесполезны. </p><p>Лили ведь он не смог найти, наскрёб лишь немного информации о том, что она ещё как будто бы «жива». И сравнение его матери с дневником Волдеморта почему-то напугало Гарри.</p><p>— Ничего, — устало сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана. — Искать иголку в стоге сена легче.</p><p>— Чем тёмный артефакт в магическом замке? — усмехнулась Гермиона. Она взяла его руку, крепко сжав пальцы мальчика. — Всё будет хорошо, Гарри. Не взваливай всё на себя.</p><p>— Спасибо, Гермиона, — Гарри искренне улыбнулся на её попытку подбодрить его. Девочка лукаво стрельнула глазами в сторону Фреда и Джорджа, объясняющих Джинни, как пользоваться их «рукавным кулачком». Это изобретение было совсем новым: маленькая боксерская перчатка крепилась под рукав, а особенное движение рукой и прикосновение к небольшой пластинке с гигантской скоростью выбрасывало «кулачок» вперёд. Гарри не признавался Гермионе, но они с Роном уже купили по паре таких, хотя ещё ни разу не использовали.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты очень нравишься Джинни, — тихо сказала Гермиона. Гарри почувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки. — Я буду права, если скажу, что между вами... было что-то в прошлый раз?</p><p>— Ты всегда права, Гермиона, — засмеялся Гарри, высвобождая свою руку из цепких пальцев подруги. Гермиона загадочно улыбнулась и снова открыла книгу, а мальчик почти бегом бросился в спальню.</p><p>Рон уже спал. Невилл сказал, что он лёг очень рано и жаловался на головную боль. Гарри осмотрел красное лицо друга и испарину на лбу, пообещав завтра же заставить Уизли сходить к мадам Помфри.</p><p>Лёжа в кровати, Гарри вдруг снова подумал о Джинни. Слова Гермионы заставили его устыдиться того, что он мог подать девочке надежду. Неоправданную надежду. Джинни была его подругой, хорошей подругой. Чем-то она напоминала ему Рона: похожее чувство юмора, интересы, позитив... Она выросла очень красивой, и Гарри давно уже признался себе, что ему нравилось её тело. Тогда, на шестом курсе, он вожделел её, но нельзя отрицать, что это была... не любовь? Скорее сексуальное влечение к красивой подруге, которая оказывала ему знаки внимания. Вовсе не безумство, а что-то тёплое и размеренное. Хотя мог ли Гарри судить о любви?</p><p>Он представил себя с Гермионой и скривился. Нет, это перебор: Гермиона будет чудесной и симпатичной девушкой, но у неё на уме лишь книги и планы, с ней не повеселишься, как с Роном. Гарри усмехнулся и тут же с отвращением уставился в полог. На секунду он представил себя с Роном...</p><p>«Какой бред лезет мне в голову» — сказал он сам себе, силой изгоняя жуткие картины из головы. Гарри принялся представлять всех красивых девушек, которых помнил, избегая рыжих. В конце концов, он представил Флёр и её белокурые волосы. Он не помнил цвета её глаз, но решил, что они непременно должны быть серыми — Гарри показалось, что это безумно красивое сочетание. Воображение мальчика заплутало в светлых волосах и проникновенном взгляде. Но усталость, навалившаяся на Гарри сегодня, не дала его мыслям развиться дальше, и лёгкое возбуждение спало, когда он приказал себе спать.</p><p>Гарри не помнил, что ему снилось. Когда он проснулся от бурчания Дина, недовольного тем, что Симус засиживается в ванной, в трусах было мокро, а на щеке засох след от слюны. Ему пришлось провести в душе чуть больше времени, а потом возвращаться в спальню с полотенцем на бёдрах, потому что он, как всегда, забыл злосчастные штаны на кровати. Проснувшийся Рон никак не прокомментировал это. Зато его глаза блестели, а нездоровый румянец не сходил с пухлых щёк.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, Рон? Выглядишь больным, — сказал Невилл, проверяя лоб мальчика. </p><p>— Да в порядке я, — отмахнулся тот. — Подожди меня, Гарри. Я сейчас.</p><p>— Конечно, — Гарри уселся на его кровать, потрогав подушку. Она была влажной, а под ней валялось рассыпанное печенье. Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на обгрызенный кусочек. Он встал и заглянул под кровать, где в клетке сидел Питер Петтигрю. Крыса принюхалась к воздуху и уставилась на мальчика, шевеля своим уродливым носом.</p><p>«Интересно» — подумал Гарри, с отвращением разглядывая её, — «Хвост уже обладал этими крысиными привычками или приучился?» Ему на секунду почудилось, что крыса показала ему язык и ехидно ухмыльнулась. Гарри проверил, в порядке ли чары Неразбивания, наложенные им на клетку ещё на первом курсе. Чары были в порядке. Гарри достал карту Мародёров из своего заколдованного тайничка, в котором сейчас хранилась лишь мантия-невидимка и Воскрешающий камень. Карта успокоила его: точка с именем Питер Петтигрю находилась в их спальне.</p><p>Весь день Гарри пытался уговорить Рона пойти в больничное крыло, но потом плюнул на это дело. Друг категорично отказывался, а когда узнал, что через несколько дней состоится первое занятие в Дуэльном клубе, начал отказываться ещё яростней. Он загорелся идеей наслать на Малфоя какое-нибудь вредное проклятие, выученное им в прошлом году. Гарри и Гермионе пришлось уговаривать его поумерить пыл.</p><p>— Чего он так прицепился к Малфою? — спросил Гарри у подруги на травологии с пуффендуйцами. Мадам Стебль вызвала Рона помогать в демонстрации нового растения, и он не мог услышать их разговор.</p><p>— Не знаю, — расстроенно покачала головой Гермиона. — Не знаю... Спроси у него, Гарри. Вы ведь мальчишки, вы должны рассказывать другу о таком.</p><p>— Попробую, — согласился Гарри. — Но он всё равно скажет, что Малфой его просто достал.</p><p>Гермиона передёрнула плечами и принялась насыпать в горшок новую землю. Гарри уставился в окно, глядя на солнечный пейзаж. Он заметил старший курс пуффендуйцев у хижины Хагрида. Среди них мог быть Седрик, с которым Гарри давно не разговаривал. Он вспомнил, что они с Диггори вовсе не друзья, и они вовсе не должны проводить время вместе и виснуть друг на друге. Отвернувшись, Гарри мстительно воткнул совочек в мешок с землёй.</p><p>Не одного Рона захватила идея создания Дуэльного клуба. Куда бы Гарри ни пошёл, он отовсюду слышал возбуждённые разговоры и планы. Кто-то предположил, что их будут учить авроры, а кто-то считал, что Министерство решило готовить их к войне. На зельеварении Малфой красноречиво провёл пальцем по горлу, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза и ухмыляясь. За это Гарри заколдовал его бобы, которые нужно было порезать для зелья, и они весь урок прыгали по столу, улепётывая от ножа Малфоя.</p><p>Правда, за эту выходку Гриффиндор лишился десяти баллов, что было крайне несправедливо. Снейп лишь желчно ухмыльнулся себе под нос, а мальчик поставил себе галочку доставать профессора вопросами о Джеймсе.</p><p>Это было весело.</p><p>В день тренировки, перед ужином, второй, третий и четвёртый курсы набились в Большой зал. Приглашали только желающих, но ни один ученик не отказался. Столы факультетов были убраны, и от этого зал казался невероятно пустым. В центре стояли Снейп и Люпин, недружелюбно поглядывающие друг на друга. Чуть подальше беседовали МакГонагалл и Дамблдор.</p><p>— Как дела, Гарри? — спросил Люпин, завидев мальчика. Он выглядел бодрым, несмотря на ввалившиеся щёки и круги под глазами. Полнолуние прошло, и здоровье профессора ЗОТИ улучшалось с каждым днём.</p><p>— Отлично, — ответил Гарри.</p><p>Люпин отозвал его в сторону. Положив руку ему на плечо, он ласково улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты-то уже знаешь все эти заклинания. Ты мог не приходить, — сказал он. Гарри покачал головой. Ему хотелось посмотреть, как остальные будут учиться, чтобы снова почувствовать себя причастным к подготовке. Воспоминания об ОД были светлыми и приятными, и Гарри был бы не прочь поучить учеников сражаться.</p><p>Но, конечно, он промолчал. Как и все остальные, он внимательно слушал объяснение Люпина о заклинаниях Экспеллиармус, Риктусемпра и Таранталлегра. Снейп поджимал губы, глядя на своего партнёра, и сверкал глазами. Они продемонстрировали заклинания, объяснили, как именно нужно взмахивать палочкой. Ученики с трудом сдерживали смех, когда хмурый Снейп пустился в пляс — с тех, кто посмел улыбнуться, зельевар снял целых пять баллов.</p><p>Приказав ученикам разделиться на пары, профессора принялись ходить по залу и следить, чтоб партнёры по силам были равны.</p><p>Малфой пробился к Гарри и Рону, нахально усмехаясь. Крэбб и Гойл печально плелись за ним. Видимо, у них были проблемы с этими заклятиями. Гарри услышал, как Крэбб бормочет себе под нос: Экспрели... Элериамус... Экспертлиа...</p><p>— Ну что, Поттер, сразишься со мной? — спросил Малфой, окидывая Гарри оценивающим взглядом. Он мельком глянул на Люпина и оскалился. «Наверно» — решил Гарри, — «оглушить меня парочкой заклятий — предел его мечтаний». Малфой не зря тренировался в лесу: он знает, что Гарри умеет использовать более опасные заклинания, чем заклятие Щекотки, и не хочет ударить лицом в грязь. Хочет доказать что-то.</p><p>— Конечно, — Гарри покрепче ухватил палочку. Их не успевшую начаться дуэль прервал голос Снейпа, звенящий от гнева:</p><p>— Поттер! Малфой! Разойтись.</p><p>— Но у нас дуэль, сэр, — непонимающе вскинул брови Драко. Снейп прожёг Гарри говорящим взглядом.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, вы в паре с мистером Крэббом. Мистер Уизли — с мистером Гойлом, — с любезностью, от которой за милю несло змеиным ядом, приказал Снейп, хватая Драко за плечо. — Мистер Малфой, вы с мистером Финч-Флетчли. </p><p>— Но я хочу с Поттером! — обиженно засопел Драко, злобно глядя на своего декана. — Почему нет?</p><p>— Глупый мальчишка, — зашипел зельевар ему на ухо, но Гарри, который стоял к ним ближе остальных, услышал. — Он же вас размажет.</p><p>— Ничего подобного! — воскликнул Драко, но всё же позволил себя увести. Гарри провожал его взглядом, соболезнуя несчастному Джастину Финч-Флетчли: гневный Малфой, тренировавший в лесу странные заклинания, мог быть опасен. Тем более для второкурсника-пуффендуйца, добродушно болтающего с Невиллом о цветах.</p><p>— Вот чёрт. Дерьмо! — ругался Рон, глядя блондину в спину. — Я уже настроился задать ему трёпку...</p><p>— Ещё раз услышу от вас такие слова, мистер Уизли, останетесь на отработку, — позади них внезапно появилась МакГонагалл, недовольно оглядевшая мальчишек. — Приступайте к своему заданию.</p><p>Она направилась дальше, обходя гриффиндорцев и проверяя их противников. Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— <i>Экспеллиармус!</i> — шепнул он, и палочка Крэбба выскочила из мясистых пальцев. Гарри с брезгливостью поймал её, повертел и кинул обратно насупившемуся хозяину. Люпин, заметивший его успехи, наградил Гриффиндор пятью баллами и лукаво ухмыльнулся. </p><p>Рон тоже с успехом выполнил это задание. И следующее. И последующее. Но у других выходило отнюдь не так хорошо. Разве что Гермиона скучающе наблюдала за Милисентой Булстроуд, которая громко хохотала, схватившись за живот. Люпин долго объяснял Невиллу, как надо взмахивать палочкой, а Снейп холодно смотрел, как одного из когтевранцев, сраженного неизвестным побочным зaклинaниeм, протащило мимо него по полу.</p><p>Гарри и Рон едва не падали со смеху, глядя на выплясывающих Крэбба и Гойла. Слизеринцы ругались отборными словами, краснели и выполняли ногами такие движения, что любой танцор бы позавидовал. Они обессиленно упали на пол, когда подоспевший Снейп снял с них заклятие. От слизеринцев шёл дымок. Гарри обеспокоенно поглядел на их массивные тела: не переусердствовали ли они с Роном?</p><p>— Что с ними? — удивлённо спросил Малфой, брезгливо оглядывая багровое лицо Гойла. Вокруг поверженных уже собралась толпа.</p><p>— Поттер и Уизли замучили их заклятием Танцующих Ног, — равнодушно ответила Паркинсон. — Это даже хорошо. Может, они похудеют?</p><p>Крэбб вдруг зашевелился. Он с трудом поднялся, опираясь на дрожащие руки, и с ненавистью посмотрел на Гарри. Снейп и Люпин, заподозрив что-то, одновременно дёрнулись вперёд. Но Крэбб оказался проворней: он вскинул палочку, нацелив её точно в лоб Гарри:</p><p>— <i>Зерфенсория Фореллерто!</i> — закричал он, вырисовав палочкой небольшой полукруг. Гарри проследил взглядом за коричневой искрой, готовясь использовать Протего. Но тут случилось непредвиденное: искра залетела в толпу, ринувшуюся в разные стороны, и врезалась в спину Малфоя. Жалобно вскрикнув, мальчик пролетел несколько метров и повалил Рона, придавив его сверху своим телом.</p><p>Пару секунд было тихо. А потом ученики разом ринулись вперёд, глядя на выжженный след на мантии Драко, на красное лицо Рона, с изумлением глядящего на светлую макушку у своего лица, и Снейпа, яростно ругающего Винсента Крэбба...</p><p>Тренировка была прервана. Гарри поспешил к Рону, опасающемуся самостоятельно выбираться из-под Малфоя. Драко едва слышно стонал ему на ухо, но никто не видел его лица. Снейп поднял мальчика заклинанием и на руках унёс в больничное крыло. </p><p>— Мне даже жаль Крэбба, — сказал Рон, отойдя от шока. Он потирал шишку на затылке, набитую при падении. — Сделал благое дело, и ему теперь Снейп устроит выворот кишок.</p><p>Гарри ударил бы Рона, если бы не подоспели Гермиона и профессор МакГонагалл. Декан поинтересовалась, всё ли хорошо с Роном, неодобрительно покосилась на троицу и приказала им вернуться в спальни.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это не последняя тренировка, — пожаловалась Гермиона по пути в башню. — Конечно, мы это уже проходили, но всё равно интересно.</p><p>— Последняя для Крэбба, — мрачно заявил Гарри. В эту секунду он ненавидел Винсента Крэбба всем сердцем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Назревший план</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это случилось на следующее утро. Проснувшись от испуганного шёпота, Гарри несколько секунд непонимающе пялился в полумрак, а потом аккуратно выглянул наружу. Рассветные лучи только-только коснулись кромки леса, и спальня была залита молочно-белым отсветом, медленно наливающимся краснотой.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что он слишком пыхтит? — прошептал Невилл. Что-то хрустнуло, и мальчик тоненько взвизгнул. Два других голоса синхронно шикнули на него.</p><p>— Надо разбудить Гарри, — сказал Дин и двинулся к крoвaти гриффиндорца. </p><p>— Я уже проснулся, — остановил его Гарри. Нашарив очки на тумбочке, он водрузил их на нос и вылез из постели, удивлённо посмотрев на мальчишек. Они столпились у кровати Рона, метавшегося во сне. Влажные пряди прилипли ко лбу, губы были искусаны, а на щеках пестрел почти багряный румянец. Гарри прикоснулся к его лбу и тут же отдёрнул руку: Рон пылал.</p><p>— Нужно срочно отправить его в больничное крыло, — Гарри беспомощно огляделся. Он понятия не имел, как доставить друга к Помфри сейчас. Дин, Симус и Невилл растерянно топтались рядом.</p><p>— Может, сбегать к МакГонагалл? Или сразу к Помфри? — предложил Невилл. Гарри кивнул, быстро натягивая на себя мантию. Ещё было раннее утро, и вряд ли он бы встретил кого-нибудь в коридорах. Симус решил отправиться с ним, а Дин и Невилл остались присматривать за Роном.</p><p>Мальчики на цыпочках спустились в гостиную, на ходу поправляя мантии. Они заметили домового эльфа, выгребающего золу из камина. Существо, поймав их удивлённые взгляды, тонко пискнуло и исчезло с громким хлопком. Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым: он помнил, как расстраивались эльфы, когда их упрекали в плохой уборке или ловили в коридорах.</p><p>— Надеюсь, он не отутюжит себе уши, — пробурчал Гарри себе под нос. Симус равнодушно пожал плечами.</p><p>Проскочив гостиную, они выбрались из-за спящего портрета, сонно похрапывающего и причмокивающего губами. Гарри решил, что, когда они будут возвращаться, то разбудят Полную Даму. А пока пусть немного поспит.</p><p>Вскоре они были уже на пороге больничного крыла. Гарри хотел было использовать заклинание, чтобы отпереть дверь, но простого толчка хватило: помещение было абсолютно незащищённым, и это удручало. Внутри было тихо и темно. Шторы на окнах были задёрнуты, и пришлось зажечь палочки, чтобы случайно не свернуть прикроватный столик. </p><p>— Как думаешь, какая дверь ведёт в кабинет Помфри? — прошептал Симус. Гарри покрутил головой, не зная, куда идти. Из больничного крыла вели четыре двери: одна в коридор, а остальные — в неизвестность, потому что Гарри ещё ни разу не приходилось там бывать.</p><p>— Давай, ты иди в ту, а я проверю эти, — Гарри махнул на две ближайшие белые двери, почти сливающиеся со стенами. Симус кивнул и двинулся дальше, а Гарри опасливо потянул на себя сверкающую ручку.</p><p>За первой дверью оказалась кладовая. Множество мазей, зелий, каких-то отваров высились на заполненных до отказа полках. Свет от палочки отразился на стеклянных гранях и цветных жидкостях внутри, заиграл бликами, пробегая по полу и потолку. Гарри не стал заходить внутрь, боясь свалить что-нибудь на пол. Полюбовавшись на рай зельевара пару секунд, он осторожно прикрыл дверь. В другой комнате была самая обычная душевая с туалетом. На крючке висели чьи-то чёрные плавки и мантия с вышитой эмблемой Слизерина. Вспомнив, что в больничном крыле должен быть Малфой, Гарри спешно прикрыл дверь, не желая, чтоб Дрaкo подумал, будто он копается в его белье.</p><p>Симусу повезло больше. Он появился вместе с Помфри, испуганно кудахчущей что-то и поправляющей халат. Взмахнув палочкой, она разом распахнула шторы. Помещение сразу же залилось красным рассветом, и первые солнечные лучи заскользили по стенам и койкам. Гарри заметил Малфоя, мирно спящего в углу. Лёжа на животе, мальчик обнимал руками подушку и морщился, словно от боли.</p><p>— Вы можете возвращаться в спальню, мальчики, — произнесла колдомедик. Симус хотел бы ответить, но Гарри его опередил:</p><p>— Мы хотим знать, что с Роном, — твёрдо сказал он. Взгляд Финнигана прожёг его насквозь, но он ничего не сказал. Пожав плечами, гриффиндорец укоряюще качнул головой.</p><p>— Тогда подождите его тут, — ответила Помфри, внимательно их осматривая. Не найдя ничего подозрительного, она схватила какие-то скляночки из кладовой и быстрым шагом вышла из больничного крыла. </p><p>Стоило двери за ней закрыться, как Симус, сладко зевнув, отправился на одну из коек.</p><p>— Ты будешь спать? Сейчас? — поражённо спросил Гарри, глядя, как приятель забирается под одеяло. Симус что-то промычал, и через пару минут с его койки уже доносилось тихое сопение.</p><p>Гарри постоял на месте, не зная, чем заняться. Заметив на столике Малфоя книгу, он опасливо приблизился и взглянул на название. «Зелья с костным порошком и их свойства» совсем его не впечатлили. Мальчик вздохнул и сел на одну из коек. </p><p>Симус вдруг громко чихнул. Словно вторя ему, чихнул Малфой, протирая рукой глаза. Он приподнялся над подушкой, тихо постанывая и жмурясь. Одеяло сползло с его спины, обнажая тугой бинт, пожелтевший от мази. </p><p>— Поттер? — тихо спросил Малфой, с удивлением обнаруживая ненавистного гриффиндорца на соседней кровати. Гарри не успел ответить: в этот момент двери больничного крыла распахнулись, и появились Помфри с МакГонагалл, левитирующей Рона на заколдованных носилках.</p><p>Мальчика уложили подальше от Малфоя. Гарри сел рядом, глядя, как колдомедик вливает в сухие губы Рона зелье. Эффект последовал почти незамедлительно: щёки, пылающие краснотой, чуть побледнели, а дыхание выровнялось. МакГонагалл сочувственно смотрела на своего студента, словно не замечая Гарри, а когда увидела, то очень удивилась.</p><p>— Мы сообщили мадам Помфри о Роне. И снова заснуть не удалось, — оправдался Гарри. МакГонагалл понимающе кивнула, глядя на Симуса, едва стоявшего на ногах. Мальчик опирался на Гарри и сопел ему в ухо, что безумно раздражало.</p><p>— Он пролежит тут несколько дней, Минерва, — сказала мадам Помфри, закончив смешивать отвары в большом бокале. Жидкость внутри была отвратительного буро-зелёного цвeтa, и в ней плавали склизкие загустевшие комочки. Гарри едва не стошнило, и он поспешил отойти, придерживая Симуса за пояс. Гриффиндорец присел на облюбованную кровать, с надеждой глядя на мягкую подушку.</p><p>— Конечно, Поппи, — ответила МакГонагалл. Она мельком оглядела взъерошенного Гарри, спящего на ходу Симуса и любопытного Малфоя, выглядывающего из своего угла. — Вы ещё успеете немного поспать, мальчики, — она кивнула в сторону коек.</p><p>— Спасибо! — воскликнул Финниган и без зазрений совести полез досыпать.</p><p>Гарри посидел немного у кровати Рона, наблюдая за перемещениями Помфри. Целительница приготовила отвары, оставив их настаиваться на прикроватном столике гриффиндорца, а потом пошла менять бинты Малфоя. Гарри уселся на одну из ближних коек, с интересом наблюдая за процедурой. Вообще-то, ему просто хотелось позлить слизеринца, корчащего ему гримасы из-за спины Помфри. Но Малфой быстро успокоился: он послушно уселся на кровати и позволил опытным рукам целительницы снять использованный бинт. Кожа под ним была красной и влажной, и мальчик болезненно застонал, когда колдомедик прикоснулась к ней смоченной в зелье тряпочкой.</p><p>— Потерпите, мистер Малфой, — строго сказала она. Слизеринец что-то прошептал, но Гарри не услышал. Он устал сидеть и аккуратно прилёг на кровать поверх одеяла. Пару минут он смотрел в спину Малфоя, пугаясь этого страшного красного пятна, расходящегося во все стороны маленькими щупальцами-прожилками, а потом внезапно уснул. Ему снилось что-то приятное и лёгкое, совсем незапоминающееся.</p><p>Проснулся Гарри от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел Симуса, склонившегося над ним.</p><p>— Вставай, Гарри! — прокричал однокурсник ему в лицо. — Пора на занятия.</p><p>— Что? А? — Гарри сел, оглядываясь. Малфой читал свою книгу и равнодушно покосился на гриффиндорцев. На тумбочке рядом с ним стояло блюдо с парочкой сэндвичей и тыквенным соком.</p><p>— Пойдём. Мы проспали, — канючил Симус, дёргая мальчика за рукав. Гарри покосился на аппетитные бутерброды, но ничего не сказал. Малфой ехидно ухмыльнулся им вслед, надкусывая горячий хлеб.</p><p>— Вот паршивец, — пробормотал Гарри, когда они с Симусом под аккомпанемент бурчащих животов бросились по пустым коридорам на Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. Гарри применил Манящие чары, и их с Симусом сумки нагнали их на ближайшем повороте, влетев в любезно распахнутое окно. </p><p>Благо, Люпин не ругал опоздавших и лишь справедливо укорил их. Гарри упал за парту рядом с Гермионой, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как сердце с неимоверной силой стучит о рёбра. Девочка тут же вцепилась в него с расспросами:</p><p>— Гарри, где ты был? На завтраке ни тебя, ни Рона... — обеспокоенно начала она, но Гарри тут же её прервал.</p><p>— Рону стало плохо, и мы с Симусом позвали Помфри. А потом уснули в больничном крыле, — объяснил он. Гермиона подозрительно оглядела его лицо и, не найдя на нём признаков лжи, согласилась.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что Крэбба грозили исключить? — шёпотом спросила Гермиона, записывая за Люпином теорию о хмырях. Гарри наскоро переписал её конспект.</p><p>— Правда? Не думаю, что Малфой его прогонит.</p><p>— Ясное дело. Говорят, чета Малфоев сегодня прибудет в Хогвартс. Думаю, Крэбба обругают, сдерут с него денег или ещё чего... Даже предположить страшно. Но выгнать — не выгонят, — здраво рассудила Гермиона. Гарри согласился с ней, хотя он был бы рад, если бы толстокожего слизеринца отправили куда подальше. Воспоминания об ужасном ожоге до сих пор вызывали у него дрожь.</p><p>Гарри и Гермиона договорились навестить Рона после обеда. Мальчик так сильно хотел есть, что едва смог досидеть до конца занятий. На обеде он поймал задумчивый взгляд Дамблдора и внимательный взор Снейпа, но смысла этих взглядов Гарри не уловил. Дамблдор не звал его к себе, а Снейп с того вечера, когда Гарри видел Джеймса, не разговаривал с мальчиком. Этот неясный бойкот двух профессоров оставался загадкой, и Гарри решил не надеяться на их помощь.</p><p>Перед сном он долго смотрел на карту Мародёров, надеясь поймать таинственного Наследника. Конечно, он засыпал, так и не дождавшись чёрной точки с именем злоумышленника. Но зато, если ночью сидеть около Тайной Комнаты, то, может, ему повезёт...</p><p>Идея с дежурством была в духе безумной задумки ОД, и Гарри не был уверен, что друзья его поддержат. Но он не мог сидеть на месте, ждать и смотреть, как время уходит. Гарри чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он начнёт бросаться на стены от бездействия. Конечно, Дамблдор поставил Миртл сторожить вход в Комнату, но какой от этого прок, если наследник сможет позвать Василиска из коридора? Из соседнего кабинета?</p><p>Гарри понятия не имел о том, как наследник управляет Василиском. Может, это делает вовсе не он, а воспоминание Реддла, которое выходит за пределы книжки. Тогда Миртл не увидит его, если Реддл вдруг решит спуститься в обитель своего змеиного предка.</p><p>Это всё так запутанно. Гарри решил, что переговорит об этом с друзьями в больничном крыле, но потом вспомнил, что там сейчас Малфой. Значит, придётся ждать, пока Рона выпишут.</p><p>По пути в больничное крыло Гарри перехватила Анджелина Джонсон. Она напомнила, что завтра тренировка и скоро будет матч Когтевран-Пуффендуй, на который стоит сходить. Гермиона лишь закатывала глаза, слушая её, за что получила укоризненный взгляд.</p><p>Друзья направились дальше и у самых дверей уже услышали дикие крики, доносящиеся изнутри. Гарри ринулся вперёд, врываясь в светлую, залитую солнцем, комнату, и тут же замер. Гермиона выглянула из-за его спины, удивлённо разглядывая развернувшуюся баталию.</p><p>Рон и Малфой, сидя на самых дальних друг от друга койках, громко переругивались. Лицо Рона, недавно красное от лихорадки, теперь пылало от гнева, а тонкие губы Малфоя скакали туда-сюда, злобно скалясь и источая ядовитые фразы.</p><p>— ...нищее ничтожество. Ты просто завидуешь.</p><p>— А ты просто цепляешься. Достал. Гад!</p><p>— Будь у меня палочка, ты получил бы такой же ожог на свою рябую морду, Уизел. Уверен, Поттер бы... — завидев Гарри, Малфой подавился окончанием фразы, злобно каркнув что-то. Рон тоже замолчал, бросая гневные взгляды на тонкую фигуру блондина в другой части комнаты.</p><p>Почему Рон такой злой?</p><p>Гарри покосился на Малфоя, безмерно одинокого и бледного. Хотелось ли ему подойти? Да, наверное, но не было даже крошечного повода, чтоб это сделать. Гарри сел спиной к нему и уставился на Рона. </p><p>— Как ты тут? — спросил он, почти физически ощущая чужой взгляд на своём затылке.</p><p>— А как ты думаешь? Просто чудесно, — Рон зевнул и откинулся на подушку. Над его верхней губой выступили капельки пота, а глаза странно блестели. — Помфри сказала лежать три дня, а потом, если поправлюсь, ещё неделю её навещать. Ужас. Я ведь пропущу матч.</p><p>— Отсюда видно поле, — обнадёжил его Гарри. Он покосился в окно, разглядывая далёкие трибуны и кольца, сверкающие на солнце. Рону сильно повезёт, если он сумеет разглядеть игроков, болтающихся в воздухе.</p><p>— Я принесла тебе свои конспекты, — сказала Гермиона, выкладывая из сумки ровную стопочку пергаментов. — Не забывай учиться. Год только начался, и, если ты сейчас упустишь что-нибудь, то потом не нагонишь.</p><p>Гарри и Рон переглянулись, мысленно закатывая глаза. Конечно, Рон согласился, убрал конспекты в тумбочку, но вид его выражал полное нежелание учиться. Гарри не терпелось рассказать друзьям о его плане. Он обернулся, краем глаза отмечая, что делает Малфой. Тот казался увлечённым книгой, но Гарри чувствовал волны чуткой подозрительности, исходящей от него. Он прислушивался, наверняка улавливая каждое слово.</p><p>— Помните о «том самом»? — как можно тише спросил Гарри. Гермиона и Рон понимающе кивнули, склоняясь к нему. Мальчик зашептал, стараясь говорить невнятно и понятно только им двоим. — У меня есть идея.</p><p>— Попахивает нарушениями правил, — возбуждённо прошептал Рон в ответ, потирая руки. — Выкладывай.</p><p>Гарри уже собрался шёпотом обрисовать основную идею, как двери больничного крыла распахнулись. На пороге появился высокий волшебник в длинной чёрной мантии, с прилизанными белыми волосами и тростью, гулко стучащей по полу. За ним гордо выступала волшебница в серой мантии под горло, с высокой причёской и холодным взглядом, скользнувшим по головам гриффиндорцев. Пара медленно и величаво прошла к дальней койке, брезгливо разглядывая обстановку. Кажется, им не нравилось абсолютно всё, начиная с гриффиндорцев и заканчивая стаканом тыквенного сока с налипшей на стенки мякотью. Драко вздрогнул при виде них, и его панический взгляд заметался по лазарету, ища то ли путь к отступлению, то ли ширму, которой можно прикрыться от трёх горячих, любопытных взглядов.</p><p>— Малфои... — с невольным трепетом произнёс Рон. Гарри не нужно было их представлять: Люциуса он узнал бы где угодно, да и Нарциссу помнил. Драко был очень похож на них обоих, и, даже не зная, что они — его родители, можно было догадаться об этом. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона замерли, наблюдая, как чета Малфоев осматривает своего единственного сына. Приходила Помфри, но она быстро ушла, оставив волшебников самих разбираться в своих проблемах. Гарри навострил уши, ловя каждое слово.</p><p>— Ты учил этого полоумного Крэбба «Зерфенсории»? — строго спросил Люциус. Драко сжался под напором его голоса, кинув затравленный взгляд на мать. Сердце Гарри вздрогнуло от жалости к мальчику. Он переглянулся с Роном и Гермионой, но те выглядели такими же растерянными.</p><p>— Это для защиты, — попытался оправдаться Драко. Нарцисса взглянула на его спину, поджав тонкие губы.</p><p>— Защиты? Ты получил удар в спину. Что я говорил тебе про таких «друзей»? — процедил Люциус, стискивая плечо сына в своих цепких пальцах. Малфой зашипел от боли, жалобно глядя на мать, ища в ней поддержку и защиту. Не найдя ни капли утешения, он посмотрел на Гарри, и глаза его пылали ненавистью. </p><p>«Он ненавидит меня, потому что я вижу его слабость» — понял Гарри, спешно отвернувшись. Он загородил Малфоя собой, мешая Рону рассматривать белобрысую семейку.</p><p>— Знаешь, завтра тренировка, — нарочито громко сказал он. Малфои словно проснулись, поняв, что их слышат посторонние уши, и стали говорить тише. Гарри болтал с Роном о какой-то ерунде, ловя одобряющий взгляд Гермионы. Спустя десять минут Малфои ушли, на прощание смерив презрительным взглядом троицу гриффиндорцев.</p><p>Малфой притворился, что спит. Уходя, Гермиона долго смотрела на его бледную фигуру, закутанную в толстое одеяло.</p><p>— Теперь понятно, почему он такой, — шепнула она Гарри на ухо. Рон тоже притих и, за неимением другого занятия, углубился в чтение конспектов. Но Гарри готов был поклясться, что видел странный огонёк в глазах друга.</p><p>— Ты заметила, что с Роном что-то не так? — спросил Гарри, когда они с Гермионой вышли за дверь. Мимо проскочили девочки-когтевранки, заинтересованно взглянув на Гарри и мило ему улыбнувшись. Однако все их амбиции были разбиты холодным взглядом Гермионы.</p><p>— Ты живёшь с ним в одной комнате, но понял это только сейчас? — произнесла она. Гарри рассеянно качнул головой.</p><p>— Он очень озлобился на Малфоя, — сказал мальчик. Только дурак мог этого не заметить, даже в прошлый раз Уизли не так рьяно выступал против Драко. Гарри был уверен, что зреет что-то опасное, ведь Малфой не потерпит такой наглости от Рона. Гарри должен был защитить лучшего друга, но крошечная часть его сознания вопила, что Рон это заслужил.</p><p>— А ты — нет.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я говорю, что ты, Гарри, относишься к Малфою с состраданием. Я бы даже сказала, с заботой. Вот Рон и бесится, — просто объяснила Гермиона. Гарри уставился на неё, не понимая, шутит она или нет. В чём-то девочка явно перегибала палку, и он отказывался даже принимать возможность её слов. </p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что Рон просто... ревнует что ли? — Гарри рассмеялся над абсурдностью этого предположения. Гермиона выразительно на него посмотрела, поудобней перехватив сумку и ускорив шаг. Гарри медленно отставал, размышляя над тем, что ему сказала подруга.</p><p>Не может же Рон думать, что Гарри бросит его и будет дружить с Малфоем? С Малфоем, противным слизеринским забиякой, который всё время цепляется к Гарри с оскорблениями. Которого родители ругают за то, что какой-то полоумный мальчишка залепил ему искрой в спину.</p><p>Гарри остановился у гобелена. Ему не хотелось идти за Гермионой в библиотеку, и он свернул в тайный ход, прикрытый тёмно-бордовой тканью. Оказавшись в темноте, он зашарил руками по стене, направляясь к другому выходу. И тут Гарри услышал:</p><p>— <i>Я чую тебя...</i></p><p>Змеиное шипение раздалось так близко, как будто Василиск был за стенкой. Или — в стене. Гарри изумлённо уставился в темноту, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать. Идея пришла сама собой.</p><p>— <i>Где ты?</i> — свистящие звуки вырвались из его рта. Гарри вдруг почувствовал нестерпимый запах гнили, окруживший его тело. Его чуть не вывернуло обедом, и он с неимоверным трудом сдержал позыв.</p><p>— <i>Рядом...</i> — последовал ответ. Гарри едва не свалился на пол, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене. Он говорил с Василиском, который ползал где-то внутри стены. Гарри вытащил палочку, готовый в любой момент применить заклятие. </p><p>— <i>Где ты живёшь?</i> — спросил Гарри, вглядываясь в чернильную темноту. Он ждал, не блеснёт ли там сверкающий глаз Василиска, не дыхнёт ли в лицо зловонным дыханием. Гарри почувствовал себя в глотке какого-то умершего животного: запах становился всё невыносимее, и воздух нагревался от магии или от тяжёлого дыхания мальчика.</p><p>— <i>В моём доме...</i> — голос всё удалялся и удалялся. Гарри выскочил из-за гобелена, с облегчением вдыхая свежий воздух. Он бросился бежать по коридору, почти прижимаясь к стене. Но Василиска не было слышно, лишь топот ног отдавался гулом в его голове.</p><p>Гарри осел на пол, сжимая виски руками. Просидев с минуту, он поднялся и отправился искать Гермиону, чтобы рассказать ей свой план.</p><p>Наследник подошёл к Комнате, раз Василиск снова вылез. Значит, можно его подкараулить там. План держался в буквальном смысле на соплях, но это было единственное, что Гарри смог придумать. И он чувствовал, что это правильно — как будто Феликс Фелицис управлял им.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Первая кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пришлось выждать целый день, чтобы отправиться к Рону. Малфоя выписали лишь на следующее утро, и теперь больничное крыло было непривычно тихим и пустым.</p><p>— Ты уверен, Гарри? — в сотый раз переспросила Гермиона. Мальчик терпеливо кивнул, глядя на пунцовеющие от предвкушения щёки Рона. Друг был безмерно доволен тем, что он теперь единолично занимал целый лазарет. По его словам, Малфой часами мог плескаться в душе, но Гарри сильно в этом сомневался. В их спальне Симус и Рон начинали барабанить в дверь, стоило занять ванную дольше, чем на десять минут.</p><p>— А что Карта? — спросила подруга, беспокойно озираясь по сторонам. Она искала выход, не желая подвергать себя и друзей опасности. Уже полчаса Гарри и Гермиона вели тяжкий спор о том, почему нельзя оставить все проблемы Дамблдору. Гарри пытался объяснить ей, что не собирается участвовать в загадочных махинациях старого волшебника и лучше сделает всё сам, чем примет абстрактную помощь.</p><p>— Я смотрю её перед сном. Ничего. Не знаю, я постоянно засыпаю, — сознался Гарри. — И я думаю, что это Том Реддл разговаривает с Василиском, а не подчинённый его дневником человек. Возможно, ему достаточно просто пройти мимо...</p><p>— Гарри, ты же понимаешь, что поймать его таким способом просто нереально? — осторожно осведомился Рон, внимательно наблюдая за лицом друга. Конечно, Гарри прекрасно это понимал, но он просто устал от неизвестности. Ни Снейп, ни Дамблдор не рассказывали ему ничего. И мальчик не мог разгадать мотивы их поступков.</p><p>Гарри ходил к профессору зелий и получал неизменное «Дамблдор всё решит». Снейп был чем-то занят уже долгое время: его взгляд бегал, избегая глаз Гарри, а губы были искусаны, как будто несказанные слова истерзали их. Гарри не просто понимал, он ясно видел, что от него что-то скрывают, но благоразумно решил отложить разгадку этого дела на потом. Не ему тягаться в плетении паутин с Дамблдором, но зато Гарри может, не строя хитроумные западни, старым и проверенным способом поймать Наследника. Попытаться поймать Наследника.</p><p>Гермиона упрямо стояла на том, что стоит повременить с такими радикальными мерами, как слежка. Она обиделась на Гарри и Рона за то, что те горячо оспорили её позицию.</p><p>— Давайте следить за ним днём, — наконец сдалась гриффиндорка. — Но ночью... Это скажется на учёбе и вряд ли принесёт плоды.</p><p>— Чтобы начать действовать, тебе нужно, чтоб кто-нибудь умер? — взорвался Гарри. Гермиона передёрнула плечами и поджала губы.</p><p>— Я просто говорю, что дежурить по ночам — крайняя мера, — ответила она. Поднявшись, подруга покинула больничное крыло, захлопнув за собой дверь. Гарри устало смотрел ей вслед, а потом повернулся к недоумевающему Рону.</p><p>— А ты-то что думаешь?</p><p>— Я? Ну... — замялся рыжий, смущённо уставившись в сторону. — Конечно, идея хороша, но... может... ну, немного подождать? </p><p>— Подождать? — Гарри не был уверен, что не перешёл на парселтанг. Рон побледнел и вцепился в его руку.</p><p>— Я хотел сказать, конечно! Можно попробовать! Только как? Мы с тобой вдвоём? А Гермиона? — спешно затараторил он.</p><p>— Проще уговорить Малфоя дежурить с нами, чем уломать Гермиону, — сокрушённо покачал головой Гарри. Заметив, как напрягся Рон, он тут же добавил: — Мы с тобой под мантией можем сидеть у Комнаты. Кажется, там была удобная арка.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Рон довольно кивнул. Он закутался в покрывале, откидываясь на спинy и сонно разглядывая друга. Гарри поболтал с ним ещё немного и вернулся в башню. Его ждали сердитая Гермиона и гора домашней работы, которую он в последнее время отчаянно отказывался выполнять.</p><p>На следующий день намечался матч Когтевран-Пуффендуй. Гарри посочувствовал Рону, который пропустил это горячее зрелище. Пуффендуйцы уступали охотникам Когтеврана, но зато Седрик Диггори намного превосходил их ловца. Гарри с замиранием сердца наблюдал за его крошечной фигуркой, мелькающей в небе, и неосознанно давал тихие советы. Седрик всё же выхватил золотой мячик из-под носа синего ловца, но Когтевран победил со счётом 170:150 благодаря своим юрким охотникам и упёртому вратарю.</p><p>Гарри долго топтался у трибун, не решаясь подойти и подбодрить Седрика. Юноша был окружён своими друзьями, и мальчик казался неуместным в их компании. Но он всё же собрался с духом и приблизился к игрокам.</p><p>— Молодец, Седрик. Ты отлично летал, — выдавил он, снизу-вверх глядя на Диггори, тяжело дышащего и лучисто улыбающегося. Гарри не мог не восхититься им, таким красивым, таким радостным... </p><p>Седрик вдруг подался вперёд, и его горячее после игры тело прижалось к Гарри. Голос Диггори вибрацией прошёл по телу мальчика, заставив его покраснеть и смущённо отодвинуться.</p><p>— Спасибо, Гарри, — улыбнулся пуффендуец. Обняв за плечи одного из охотников, он двинулся к раздевалке под шум недовольных голосов и бесконечных комплиментов. А Гарри, пару секунд постояв на месте и растерянно похлопав глазами, кинулся к замку, спеша нагнать друзей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Помфри отпустила Рона лишь через пару дней. За это время Гарри уже устал прожигать взглядом дыру в карте Мародёров. Он брал её даже на уроки, украдкой разглядывая под партой. Днём по второму этажу ходило слишком много народу, чтобы можно было вычислить кого-нибудь. Гарри лишь заприметил, что Малфой и его дружки задержались ненадолго около туалета Плаксы Миртл, но внутрь не заходили. Гермиона скептически приподняла бровь, когда Гарри попробовал развить эту мысль.<p>— Конечно, нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов, но вряд ли дневник у Малфоя, — сказала Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от доски. Гарри раздражённо постукивал пальцем по cтoлу, разглядывая белобрысый затылок. Слизеринец повернулся к Крэббу, и мальчик заметил, как он кинул косой взгляд в его сторону. Услышал? Вряд ли. Но вот МакГонагалл точно заметила перешёптывания, и её строгий взор мельком прошёлся по честному лицу Гарри.</p><p>— Да знаю я, — шёпотом огрызнулся он, когда профессор вернулась к своим бумагам. Рон толкнул его в бок, укоризненно покачав головой. Он подёргал Гермиону за рукав, пытаясь воззвать к её милосердию. Внеплановая проверочная по трансфигурации была для всех ударом. Но если Гарри ещё помнил что-то из теории и отлично владел простенькими заклинаниями второго курса, то Рону оставалось лишь жалобно стонать. </p><p>— Рональд Уизли, — в эту секунду Гермиона была невероятно похожа на миссис Уизли, — ты должен был учить, а не в волшебные шахматы с Гарри игрaть.</p><p>Она демонстративно отвернулась от мальчишек и принялась строчить собственное задание. До конца урока Гарри мучил свои вопросы и помогал Рону, который едва наскрёб знаний на рубеж «Слабо». Малфой похихикал над его полупустым пергаментом, когда увидел его на столе МакГонагалл. Его дружки ещё долго о чём-то шушукались, кидая на Рона насмешливые взгляды.</p><p>— По-моему, это издевательство, — сокрушался друг после урока. Гарри уже успело порядком надоесть его нытьё, и он бы предпочёл тишину и копание в собственных мыслях, но Уизли было не заткнуть. Мальчику оставалось лишь обречённо выслушивать его горячие негодования: — Год совсем недавно начался!</p><p>— Почти месяц прошёл, Рон, — встряла Парвати Патил. Они с Лавандой переглянулись и тихо засмеялись. Гарри не хотел идти вместе с ними, но сейчас у Слизерина и Гриффиндора были сдвоенные зелья, поэтому невольно приходилось передвигаться в пёстрой толпе. Малфой и его дружки ехидно хихикали, поглядывая на Рона, но ничего не сказали.</p><p>«Наверняка замышляют какую-то пакость» — решил Гарри, пообещав себе присматривать за слизеринцами. Рон лишь ещё больше погрустнел и насупился: к зельям он был тоже не готов.</p><p>— Тебе хорошо, Гарри, — шептал он на ухо гриффиндорцу, заставляя его медленно отклоняться в сторону, избегая жаркого дыхания, — ты можешь договориться со Снейпом.</p><p>— Ага, как же, — хмыкнул Гарри в ответ. Снейп скорей сам бы сделал все эссе гриффиндорца, чем позволил бы ему бездельничать. — Только слизеринцам делают поблажки.</p><p>В подземельях было неожиданно жарко. Обычно, даже несмотря на относительно тёплый октябрь, во владениях зельевара всегда было прохладно, но сегодня, стоило ученикам переступить порог узкой тёмной лестницы, как их обдало горячим воздухом. Спина Гарри моментально взмокла, а дышать стало почти невозможно.</p><p>— Что за парилка? — возмущался кто-то из слизеринцев. Ученики стянули с себя жаркие мантии, оставшись в рубашках, брюках и юбках. Гарри заметил Панси Паркинсон, цепляющуюся за локоть Драко Малфоя. Её юбка была вызывающе короткой, и каждая девочка не преминула недовольно сморщить носик. Однако Малфоя не впечатлил наряд подруги, он лишь скучающе оглядывал учеников вокруг.</p><p>Как оказалось, невыносимый жар шёл из кабинета Снейпа. Профессор стоял у дверей, грозно оглядывая прибывающих второкурсников. Гарри подивился, как зельевар ещё не сварился в своей мантии, но спросить не рискнул. Войдя в класс, мальчик едва не задохнулся от невероятной влажности воздуха. На партах громоздились большие котлы, от которых шёл густой пар. Гарри никогда ещё не работал за такими и не помнил, чтоб подобное было на втором курсе. Ученики столпились у стены, не зная, что делать.</p><p>— Сегодня вы будете варить Огнестойкое зелье, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и учебники, лежащие на подставках рядом с котлами, разом открылись, зашуршав страницами. — Оно не сложное, но требует внимательности и очень высоких температур. Поэтому сегодня обстановка... весьма нестандартна. Это зелье довольно «агрессивно», поэтому я сам разделю вас на пары. </p><p>Гарри переглянулся с Роном, на всякий случай становясь поближе к другу. Он поймал взгляд Малфоя, насмешливый и тёплый взгляд, который тут же заледенел, когда Снейп отправил любимого слизеринца за самый дальний стол в компании Гойла, Симуса и Лаванды. Гарри и Рона Снейп поставил с Крэббом и Забини, недовольными и насупившимися.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы хорошо варите зелья, гриффиндурки, — прошипел Забини, когда Снейп отошёл отчитывать Невилла, рискнувшего отрегулировать пламя. </p><p>— А вы, видимо, без Малфоя не справитесь, — спокойно ответил Гарри, вчитываясь в рецепт. Он, и правда, был не сложным по составу, но зато многие ингредиенты нужно было добавлять строго одновременно.</p><p>— Заткнись, Поттер, — бросил Забини, плечом отодвигая его от учебника. Гарри отметил эту жалкую попытку скопировать манеру речи Драко, и его неприязнь к темнокожему слизеринцу стремительно возросла. Они толкались около учебника, пока не пришёл Снейп и не отчитал их обоих, лишив пары баллов за нарушение дисциплины.</p><p>Гарри никогда не любил зельеварение, и каждый урок казался ему бессмысленным. Но этот урок был самым отвратительным из всех, что Гарри помнил.</p><p>Крэбб на поверку оказался ещё более тупым, чем Гарри подозревал. Он завалил даже наипростейшее задание: нарезать жуков-броненосцев, и в итоге зелье перекипело. А Забини ехидничал так, словно три минуты молчания могли убить его, и Гарри был его персональным врагом номер один. Гриффиндорец подозревал, что поведение Блейза можно объяснить так же, как и поведение Рона: может, мальчишка просто хотел безраздельного внимания Малфоя, который весь урок прожигал спину Гарри ненавидящим взглядом. </p><p>— Это ты виноват, что оно вышло таким, Поттер, — констатировал Забини, когда Огнестойкое зелье, вместо того, чтоб загустеть и превратиться в желеподобную мазь, начало пениться. Такие большие котлы нужны были потому, что больше половины жидкости выкипело, но теперь его объёма едва хватало, чтоб сдержать кислотную пену.</p><p>Снейп подоспел вовремя.</p><p>— <i>Эванеско!</i> — воскликнул он, и котёл вмиг опустел. Ребята сокрушённо столпились вокруг него, тихо переругиваясь.</p><p>— Если бы Крэбб вовремя порезал жуков, сок бы добавили правильно, — злобно шептал Рон в лицо слизеринца.</p><p>— Если бы ты, Уизел, правильно отмерил количество чешуи саламандры, то на жуков ушло бы больше времени.</p><p>— Тебе, Забини, не помешает носить с собой весы, потому что чешуя саламандры была отмерена верно. Чего не скажешь о пепле феникса...</p><p>— Я вам не мешаю? — голос Снейпа заставил мальчишек вздрогнуть. Гарри смело посмотрел в глаза профессора, и тот ответил ему холодным, раздражённым взглядом. Опять вы, Поттер, — читалось в нём.</p><p>— По десять баллов с каждого, — тихо произнёс зельевар. Забини открыл было рот, чтобы воспротивиться, но вовремя заткнулся. Снейп заставил их помогать другим парам, и до конца урока Гарри стругал жуков для Малфоя, притворившегося больным. Он демонстративно охал и прижимал руку ко лбу, нашёптывая что-то Гойлу, пока Гарри, Рон, Симус и Лаванда варили несчастное зелье.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, — сказал Рон, когда ненавистное зельеварение, наконец, закончилось, — я понял, что ненавижу зелья всем сердцем.</p><p>— Зелья не так уж плохи, Рон, — сказала Гермиона, вышагивающая впереди мальчиков. На уроке она работала вместе с Милисентой Булстроуд, Панси Паркинсон и Парвати Патил. Даже несмотря на компанию раздражительных слизеринок, они с Парвати смогли сварить отличное зелье, за которое Снейп неохотно поставил «П», — если углубиться в их изучение и не обращать внимания на слизеринцев.</p><p>— Ага, если учесть, что профессор зельеварения — декан Слизерина, — саркастично хмыкнул Рон. Друзья дошли до поворота, где наткнулись на весёлую компанию, шумно что-то обсуждающую. Гарри заметил рыжие головы Фреда и Джорджа, склонённые друг к другу. Братья смеялись и помахивали волшебными палочками, выглядывая куда-то за угол.</p><p>— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Гарри у Джинни, окружённой подругами. Она помахала ему рукой в знак приветствия и широко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Фред и Джордж заколдовали башмаки Филча, когда мимо проходили слизеринцы. Теперь смотрим, как он их отчитывает, — смеясь, объяснила девочка. Филч, и правда, отругал каких-то третьекурсников-слизеринцев, но те не сочли нужным прислушиваться к его дребезжанию. Они лишь надменно хмурились, презрительно оглядывая завхоза. Гермиона осуждающе покачала головой, взглянув на довольных своей проделкой близнецов.</p><p>— Не хмурься, Гермиона, — весело воскликнул Фред, обнимая брата за плечи. — Им всё равно ничего не будет.</p><p>— Это неправильно. Ведь потом вы разозлитесь, если они подставят вас, хотя это будет заслуженно, — строго ответила гриффиндорка. Вскинув голову, она двинулась к Большому залу. Гарри пошёл за ней, чувствуя горячую руку Рона на плече. Почему-то слова подруги не давали ему покоя.</p><p>После обеда Гарри ушёл на очередную тренировку. Следующий матч был между Слизерином и Когтевраном, а после них Гриффиндор вступал в игру. Оливер заставил команду бегать вокруг поля и отжиматься, а потом уже залезать на метлу и тренироваться в воздухе.</p><p>— Какой в этом смысл? — сокрушался Гарри, у которого после тренировки болело всё тело. Ноги отказывались поднимать его на крыльцо, и мальчик страдальчески охал на каждой ступеньке.</p><p>— Кажется, Оливер летом ходил на магловские матчи, — объяснила ему Кэти. — Остальные команды тоже решили выделить время для физической подготовки.</p><p>— Это полезно, конечно, но не в таком же количестве, — устало отозвалась Алисия Спиннет. Её волосы прилипли ко лбу, и она раздражённо отодвинула пряди за ухо. — Оливер немного сумасшедший, да?</p><p>— Я всё слышу, — раздалось позади них сердитое восклицание. Девушки неловко скривились и спешно убежали в замок. Гарри последовал их примеру, но вместо похода в башню сразу же двинулся в Большой зал. Ужин уже начался, и он собирался сначала отдохнуть на скамейке, а потом уже ползти в Гриффиндор.</p><p>Проходя мимо лестниц и уже ощущая аромат пищи, идущий из-за массивных дверей, Гарри вдруг услышал тонкий крик. Секунду было тихо, и мальчик уж было решил, будто ему показалось, как вдруг из стены выплыл Пивз. Он всегда был шальным полтергейстом, самым разболтанным и лохматым из всех, но сейчас он выглядел по-настоящему безумным. Его колпак сбился на бок, а глаза были настолько круглыми, что едва не вываливались из глазниц. Он дико заверещал: </p><p>— УБИЙСТВО! НА ВТОРОМ ЭТАЖЕ УБИЙСТВО!</p><p>Гарри, забыв про болящие ноги, кинулся на лестницы. Палочка как-то оказалась в его пальцах, но он не помнил, как достал её. Проскочив лестничный пролёт, он бросился в коридор, заканчивающийся туалетом Плаксы Миртл. Гарри издалека завидел приоткрытую дверь и тело, лежащее на полу рядом с ней. Снизу доносился гул голосов и топот ног, отдающийся грохотом в голове гриффиндорца. Едва успев затормозить, Гарри замер, неловко замахав руками в воздухе, и поражённо уставился на жертву.</p><p>На полу лежал Блейз Забини. Его широко распахнутые глаза уставились в мрачный потолок стеклянным взглядом, а красивое лицо было искажено гримасой настоящего ужаса. Одна его рука неестественно вывернулась. Гарри шагнул ближе и заметил лужу крови под мальчиком. Его запястья были изрезаны, и горячая кровь вытекала из них, унося последние частички жизни.</p><p>— О нет... — Гарри поднял палочку, вспоминая нужное заклинание. Позади него уже шумела толпа, и он не успел проронить ни слова, как кто-то оттолкнул его в сторону. Снейп закрыл мальчика собой и упал рядом с ним на колени, шепча какие-то заклятия. Лужа крови медленно исчезала, словно втекая обратно в узкие порезы.</p><p>— Поттер, вы, как всегда, успеваете первым, — бросил профессор, когда закончил колдовать над Забини. На руках мальчика появились тугие бинты, но мертвенная серость до сих пор не сошла с испуганного лица.</p><p>— Он ведь не мёртв? — Гарри, наконец, огляделся. Он с радостью увидел зеркало, повисшее в воздухе. Взмахнув палочкой, Снейп его уничтожил, обратив в ворох искр.</p><p>— Мистеру Забини повезло, что он так самовлюблён, — сказал Снейп. За его спиной появился Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Помфри. Они спешили к нему, решительно расталкивая любопытных учеников.</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор добежал до него и тяжело опустил руку ему на плечо, разворачивая к себе. — Ты видел что-нибудь? Слышал?</p><p>— Нет. Нет, я не успел, — Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от застывшего тела. Прямо над ним, на стене, красовалась знакомая до дрожи кровавая надпись. Гарри чувствовал волну тошноты, поднимающуюся внутри него от мысли, что она написана кровью Блейза Забини.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>ТАЙНАЯ КОМНАТА ВНОВЬ ОТКРЫТА. ВРАГИ НАСЛЕДНИКА, ТРЕПЕЩИТЕ!</i>
  </p>
</div>— Старосты, верните учеников в спальни, — тихо приказал Дамблдор. Толпа школьников зашевелилась, с неохотой расходясь по разным коридорам. Бесчисленные шепотки напоминали шипение змеи, назойливо проникающие Гарри в мозг. Мальчик обернулся и почти сразу нашёл взглядом Рона с Гермионой. Они были напуганы, как и все остальные, но на их лицах застыло обречённое понимание. Гарри заметил Малфоя. Слизеринец, поймав его взгляд, отшатнулся назад, с безграничным презрением и страхом глядя на Гарри.<p>Директор внимательно осмотрел лицо гриффиндорца, ища в нём что-то. Ужас? Боль? Злобу? Что он ожидал там увидеть? </p><p>— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, мальчик мой?</p><p>— Нет, сэр. Ничего, — Гарри шагнул назад, высвобождаясь из цепкой хватки старого волшебника. Он виновато посмотрел на него: Дамблдор был в шоке и растерянно смотрел на кровавую надпись. Это вовсе не было частью его плана, и волшебник не знал, что делать. МакГонагалл тихо переговаривалась с нахмуренным Филчем, а Помфри погружала каменное тело Блейза на носилки. Они все были напуганы, бессильны в этой ситуации.</p><p>— Миртл застыла, — сообщил Снейп, проверявший туалет. Гарри и Дамблдор вместе заглянули внутрь. Туалет, и до этого бывший местом мрачным и неприятным, сейчас походил на влажный склеп. Раковины полнились водой, и часть её уже пролилась на пол. Свет от палочек и свечей отражался в них, словно в зеркалах, создавая ужасающую атмосферу. Рядом с самой первой кабинкой парила Плакса Миртл. Она потемнела, и её лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Несуществующий ветер теребил полы её призрачной мантии. </p><p>— Она очнётся через некоторое время, — глухо произнёс директор, и его голос эхом прошёлся по туалету. Гарри поёжился от жуткой картины и поспешил вернуться в ярко освещённый коридор. </p><p>— А что мальчишка? — скрипучий голос Филча был для Гарри неожиданностью. — Он был рядом с телом!</p><p>— Гарри тут ни при чём, — отозвался Дамблдор, разглядывая надпись. В этот момент к ним подбежал запыхавшийся Люпин. Одного взгляда на стену хватило, чтоб на его лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение, смешанное с невольным страхом.</p><p>— Но, сэр... </p><p>— Гарри, вернись в свою спальню. Завтра я жду тебя у себя после обеда, — Дамблдор даже не повернулся. Люпин и Снейп одновременно шагнули к гриффиндорцу, замершему в нерешительности, но, поймав взгляды друг друга, демонстративно отвернулись. </p><p>— Да, сэр. Я сам дойду до спальни, — пусть лучше они ищут улики, чем ведут его в башню, словно под конвоем. Гарри надеялся быстренько добраться до спальни, а потом под мантией-невидимкой вернуться обратно. Что бы там ни говорила Гермиона, но он собирается сторожить эту чёртову Комнату. Василиск выбирается именно из неё, и если Гарри не поймает Наследника, то он хотя бы может попытаться прикончить змею.</p><p>Размышляя над тем, подействует ли <i>Авада Кедавра</i> на такое крупное существо, как Василиск, Гарри поднялся в башню. В гостиной его поймали Рон и Гермиона, тут же утащив наверх, подальше от молчаливых, вопросительных взглядов. Гриффиндорцы видели его рядом с телом Забини и не могли не сложить два и два. Слишком мало людей в школе знали о том, что Гарри Поттер никак не причастен к этому нападению, а значит, кошмар второго года вполне мог повториться. Гарри всё ещё болезненно вспоминал, как весь Хогвартс считал его Наследником Слизерина.</p><p>В спальне Гарри расправил карту на кровати. Гермиона и Рон расположились рядом, и они по негласному договору стали наблюдать за точками, бродящими по замку. Около Комнаты всё ещё были профессора, и лишь Снейп отправился зачем-то в подземелья. Он кружил по своей кладовой, выискивая что-то. Гарри нашёл взглядом Малфоя. Тот бродил туда-сюда по своей спальне, неприкаянно шатаясь из угла в угол.</p><p>Много ли значил для него Забини? Может, он волнуется за него? Может, они были близкими друзьями?</p><p>— С завтрашнего дня начнём, — твердо сказал Гарри, глядя на Рона с Гермионой. Те переглянулись и кивнули, плотно сжимая побелевшие губы. Скинув обувь на пол, друзья забрались под полог Гарри, приступив к обсуждению их опасной миссии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Подозрение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующие несколько дней вся школа гудела, словно улей с рассерженными пчёлами. Каждый ученик стремился предложить свою версию произошедшего, и каждая новая версия была бредовей предыдущей. Несколько пуффендуйцев всерьёз обсуждали дуэль Поттера и Забини, но так и не смогли решить, из-за чего произошла стычка. Кто-то предположил, что из-за Малфоя, а кто-то — что из-за денег или славы. Гарри уставал вылавливать эти слухи и дивиться тому, насколько богатое у людей воображение. </p><p>Идя по коридору, мальчик ловил на себе настороженные взгляды, слышал шепотки, в которых было больше беспокойства, нежели восхищения. Но долго подозревать Гарри никто не мог: через пару дней все решили, что второкурсник, будь он хоть трижды Гарри Поттер, просто не способен наложить такое заклинание, которое не смог снять даже сам Дамблдор. К тому же почти никто не знал, что Гарри — змееуст, и это снижало вероятность его причастности.</p><p>Суеверный страх не мешал гриффиндорцам, пуффендуйцам и когтевранцам тихо злорадствовать, глядя на растерявших всю свою спесь слизеринцев. Они стали ещё мрачней и надменней, испуганно сбивались в кучки, стоило чему-нибудь громко хлопнуть в коридоре. Кажется, их раздирало на части желание оскорблять всех вокруг и стремление защитить свою шкуру. </p><p>Как ни странно, слизеринцев можно было понять. Многие из них знали, что Тайная Комната — это пристанище Салазара Слизерина, ненавидящего маглорождённых и ставящего превыше всего чистую кровь. Поэтому нападение на чистокровного и абсолютно «слизеринского» Забини выглядело из ряда вон выходящим. Гарри подозревал, что кто-то мог попытаться подставить его, но это было нелепо: из всех людей в Хогвартсе только Малфой мог желать ему немедленного исключения. С недавнего времени Гарри полностью поверил в его невиновность. В тот злополучный вечер он не мог уснуть, вспоминая лицо слизеринца. Страх, изумление, разочарование, недоумение — всё это отразилось на его лице и не давало Гарри покоя. </p><p>Малфой же не сомневался в виновности Гарри, и его горящий взгляд ни на секунду не оставлял мальчика. Рон и Гермиона тоже это заметили и начали беспокоиться, как бы слизеринец не подготовил им западню.</p><p>— А что Дамблдор говорит? — шёпотом поинтересовалась Гермиона на уроке зельеварения, недружелюбно поглядывая на блондина. Тот хмыкнул и отвернулся, сделав вид, что его безумно интересуют пыльные банки в шкафу профессора Снейпа. Зельевар, склонившись над пергаментом и почти касаясь его носом, увлечённо вычерчивал какую-то схему, но это не мешало ему зорко следить за дисциплиной. Поэтому Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и усердно делали вид, что заняты зельем.</p><p>— Говорит, что нападение на Забини — инициатива владельца дневника, а не Тома Реддла. Но врагов у Блейза куча, так что найти среди них Наследника невозможно, — объяснил им Гарри. Рон задумчиво покусал перо, разглядывая бурлящую в котелке жидкость. Гермиона добавила туда рябиновую веточку, и зелье медленно начало окрашиваться в багряный цвeт.</p><p>— А нельзя просто запечатать туалет? — предложила она. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Я предлагал то же самое. Мне сказали, что уж лучше мы будем знать, откуда выползает Василиск, чем он проломит нам стену в неизвестном месте.</p><p>— И кто так сказал? — усмехнулся Рон. Гарри многозначительно стрельнул глазами в Снейпа, как раз поднимающегося из-за своего стoлa. Профессор прошёлся по классу, заглядывая в котелки. Его взгляд на секунду задержался на грязном носу Рона, на искусанном пере и пальцах, перепачканных в чернилах. Поставив Гарри и Гермионе «выше ожидаемого», Снейп мстительно вывел «слабо» напротив фамилии Уизли.</p><p>— К следующему уроку подготовить эссе о свойствах рябины. Не меньше пятнадцати дюймов, — заключил Снейп, когда пробы всех зелий были у него на столе. Троица гриффиндорцев направилась к выходу, шёпотом обсуждая сегодняшнее дежурство. Мимо прошёл Малфой, больно задев Гарри плечом. Крэбб оттолкнул Рона на стену, и тот, не успев пискнуть, попал под тяжёлый локоть Гойла. </p><p>— Вот уроды, — зашипел он в след слизеринцам. — Было бы неплохо, если б этот самый Наследник ещё и их прикончил.</p><p>Гарри повернулся, чтоб послушать горячее возмущение праведной Гермионы, но девочка лишь поджала губы, нечитаемым взглядом глядя перед собой.</p><p>На сдвоенной с пуффендуйцами травологии было неожиданно мирно. Эрни Макмиллан дружелюбно улыбался Гарри, помогая ему замешивать удобрения, а Ханна Аббот весь урок рассказывала гриффиндорцу что-то о растениях. Гарри лишь испуганно пятился в сторону, пропуская вперёд заинтересованного рассказом Невилла.</p><p>— Что это с ними? — удивились Рон с Гарри. Когтевранцы вообще предпочитали на Гарри не смотреть, держа стойкий нейтралитет. Хотя как-то раз Гарри заметил, что Полумна Лавгуд задумчиво рассуждает о каких-то сверхсилах, подвластных только зеленоглазым брюнетам. </p><p>— Слышала, Седрик Диггори отчитывал нескольких пуффендуйцев в библиотеке. Он заботится о тебе, Гарри, — улыбнулась Гермиона. Рон удивлённо на неё воззрился, но ничего не сказал. Гарри тоже промолчал, лишь улыбнулся куда-то в окно. На улице была удивительно чудесная погода: золотые листья сверкали на солнце, подражая солнечным зайчикам, трава была ещё сочной, зелёной, а озеро походило на огромное зеркало, отражающее бесконечный простор василькового неба. Дыхание Гарри перехватило, и он несколько минут тонул в этом великолепии. Любовь к Хогвартсу, к его окрестностям наполняла мальчика до краёв, заставляя сердце сходить с ума от восхищения.</p><p>Как жалко было уходить в замок, под его тяжёлые своды. Гарри решил после обеда сходить на озеро и потрогать воду. Может, ещё не поздно искупаться? Ведь совсем скоро красочная осень покроется инеем и бушующими ветрами, бегущими с севера. Рон и Гермиона поддержали его идею, хотя девочка наотрез отказалась лезть в воду.</p><p>— Я ходила в открытый бассейн, — рассказывала она, накладывая в тарелку картофельное пюре. — Накупалась на весь оставшийся год. Да и вода, наверняка, холодная.</p><p>— Хоть ноги помочим. Зайдём ещё к Хагриду. Давненько мы его не навещали, — решил Гарри. Он посмотрел на преподавательский стол, улыбнувшись лесничему. Странно, но на обеде не было ни Снейпа, ни Дамблдора. Зато профессор МакГонагалл внимательно наблюдала за ним, что было само по себе подозрительно. Гарри нашёл взглядом Трелони, сидевшую на самом краю стола и рассматривающую свою чашку. Старая летучая мышь редко выползала из своей башни, поэтому видеть её на обеде было непривычно.</p><p>Под конец трапезы в окно влетела крошечная бумажная птичка. Гермиона обратила на неё внимание Гарри и Рона, и они следили за ней взглядами, пока птица не взяла курс на троицу. Гарри поймал её на подлёте, неловко смяв лёгкие крылья.</p><p>— Что это? — подивился Симус, сидевший справа от Гарри. Он заинтересованно разглядывал записку. — От кого? Поклонница?</p><p>— Снейп, — удручённо произнёс Гарри, пряча записку в карман. — Сказал явиться после обеда к нему в кабинет.</p><p>— С каких пор он шлёт записки в виде журавликов? — хмыкнул Рон. Гарри пожал плечами: какая разница? Его совсем не волновали пристрастия зельевара.</p><p>— Зачем это? — спросил Финниган, оглядывая загадочную троицу. Гарри лишь улыбнулся и выдал свою стандартную отмазку от вопросов:</p><p>— Отработка, — даже печальный вздох выглядел крайне правдиво.</p><p>Рон взялся отнести сумку Гарри в башню. Гермиона сказала, что они будут ждать его у озера, где и договаривались. Попрощавшись с друзьями, Гарри двинулся в мрачные подземелья, на ходу обдумывая, что могло Снейпу понадобиться от него.</p><p>Гарри выбрал боковой коридор, не пересекающийся с тем, по которому шли слизеринцы. Он не боялся их, но разумно опасался: оказаться посреди враждебно настроенной толпы всегда плохо. Гарри достал палочку, готовясь отразить внезапное проклятие, но до самого кабинета всё было тихо. Шорох мантий и грохот шагов звучали совсем рядом, но в конце коридора лишь пару раз мелькали высокие фигуры.</p><p>Гарри постучал в тёмную дверь. Обычно Снейп сразу же открывал ему, окидывал внимательным взглядом и пропускал внутрь, но сейчас всё было тихо. С той стороны двери не доносилось ни звука, и Гарри неуверенно потянул ручку на себя. Дверь поддалась, и мальчик вошёл, упорно не желая выпускать палочку из рук.</p><p>Внутри никого не было. На столе лежали пергаменты, учебники, а на полках высились толстые книги и банки с отвратительными зельями. Омут Памяти стоял в углу, не прикрытый, как обычно, чёрной мантией. Он был пуст, от него не исходило мистического голубоватого свечения, и субстанция внутри казалась обычной мутной водой.</p><p>Вдруг дверь позади Гарри скрипнула и с тихим стуком закрылась. Мальчик резко обернулся, вскинув палочку, но так и замер. Напротив него стоял Драко Малфой.</p><p>— Хорошая реакция, Поттер, — насмешливо произнёс он, опираясь на дверь. Голос Малфоя был ровным и спокойным, без его любимой тягучей интонации. Гарри заметил в его руках волшебную палочку, выглядящую неожиданно опасно в тонких белых пальцах. Малфой равнодушно оглядывал гриффиндорца, и Гарри всем телом ощущал прикосновения его взгляда.</p><p>— Странный способ позвать меня на свидание, Малфой, — ядовитая фраза вырвалась прежде, чем Гарри понял, что говорит. Полуулыбка сползла с лица Малфоя, оставив за собой след презрительной гримасы и злобного оскала. </p><p>— Приятно, что ты так высоко ценишь моё общество, Поттер, — процедил слизеринец, поднимая палочку. Её кончик уставился Гарри прямо в сердце, но тот отчего-то не почувствовал и дуновения тревоги. Смело шагнув вперёд, Гарри скрестил руки на груди, выжидающе глядя на Малфоя.</p><p>— И чего ты хотел? — спросил он, опираясь о стол Снейпа. Наверно, зельевар и не знает, что один его ученик угрожает другому в его кабинете. Было бы забавно, если б он зашёл прямо сейчас. Но Гарри не хотел этого, он ощущал себя неожиданно живо. Нагло, свободно, как будто можно было делать всё, что угодно. Малфой молча смотрел на него, будто ведя битву взглядов — кто кого переглядит.</p><p>Но потом он не выдержал.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это ты. Что это ты напал на Блейза и открыл Тайную Комнату, — сказал Драко, прижимаясь к двери спиной и склоняя голову набок. Гарри кинул взгляд на его шею, бледную и беззащитную шею, и тут же уставился в стену.</p><p>— С чего ты взял? — удивился он, едва удерживаясь от нервного смешка. Гарри знал, что Малфой подозревает его, но не думал, что слизеринец скажет это ему в лицо. Для такого поступка нужна была смелость. Храбрость. Или глупость.</p><p>— Ты змееуст, Поттер, я помню. И все знают, что Наследник Слизерина должен уметь говорить со змеями. Ты странно себя ведёшь и последние несколько дней постоянно шатаешься по второму этажу. Ты ненавидел Блейза и ругался с ним в тот день. И тебя поймали рядом с его телом, — подвёл итог Драко. Он выглядел ужасно довольным, как будто только что разгадал невероятно сложную загадку. Гарри не удержался и улыбнулся.</p><p>— И ты меня не боишься? — Гарри почти умилился тому, как трогательно щёки Малфоя порозовели. Но мальчик тут же скривился, словно его заставили съесть целый лимон или выпить бутылку Костероста. Кажется, Драко ненавидел предательские реакции своего искреннего тела и пытался скрыть их за жёстким выражением лица.</p><p>— Я никого не боюсь, Поттер, — голос его стал почти визгливым. — А уж тем более тебя.</p><p>— Разве я не злой и ужасный Наследник Слизерина? — комично воскликнул Гарри, округляя глаза. — Вдруг я наброшусь на тебя прямо сейчас? </p><p>— Хотел бы — набросился, — разумно констатировал Малфой. — А так... Наследник из тебя не самый лучший: ты даже не удосужился проверить, от кого письмо. </p><p>— С чего ты так в этом уверен? Может, я шёл к тебе? Ну, знаешь, возьму и обращу тебя в камень.</p><p>Малфой не улыбнулся. Его взгляд, какой-то неимоверно ранящий взгляд, был подобен рентгеновскому лучу. Только не такому кристально внимательному, как у Дамблдора, а скорей просто пронизывающему.</p><p>— Чего ты добиваешься, Поттер? Хочешь меня запугать?</p><p>— Тебя? — Гарри отлип от стола и двинулся к мальчику. Тот лишь сильней вжался в дверь, равнодушно наблюдая за его передвижениями. Гарри приблизился к нему, чувствуя странное давление внутри себя. Ему хотелось насмехаться над ледяной решимостью в серых глазах Малфоя, хотелось почему-то громко рассмеяться, а ещё лучше — подраться. Выпустить пар, выпустить это кричащее нечто, скоблящее его изнутри.</p><p>— Мир не крутится вокруг тебя, Малфой, — с непривычной тягучестью в голосе произнёс Гарри. Он шагнул ещё ближе, опираясь руками о дверь с двух сторон от головы Драко. Тот с изумлением посмотрел на него: мальчик явно не ждал, что его самого прижмут к деревяшке, настороженно оглядывая и лишая пути к отступлению. Гарри никогда ещё не был к нему так близко. Он почувствовал чужое дыхание на своём лице и смог разглядеть тёмные крапинки в светлых серых глазах. Их взгляд метался по лицу Гарри, панически ища в нём что-то. Чёрный зрачок вдруг дрогнул и расширился, поглотив собой серую радужку, — это заставило Гарри отпрянуть от Малфоя. Ему показалось, что он мог провалиться и утонуть в этих холодных глазах. </p><p>— Правда? — голос слизеринца стал неожиданностью. Гарри уже успел забыть о том, что они разговаривали, а не молча смотрели друг на друга. — Даже если это так, это всё не отменяет того, что это ты напал на Блейза. Только я не знаю, почему.</p><p>— Ты так беспокоишься о нём? — Гарри был удивлён этим фактом. Ему казалось, что Малфой равнодушен даже к своим друзьям, но сейчас слизеринец выглядел почти взволнованно. Может, его задевает вовсе не нападение на Забини, а то, что он не всё ещё узнал о Гарри? Просто нравится копаться в жизни того, кого ты ненавидишь? Гарри поспешил озвучить свои мысли: — Или тебе просто нравится таскаться за мной?</p><p>— Много чести, Поттер, — Драко вскинул подбородок и вдруг улыбнулся. — Просто мне скучно. А разгадывать твои тайны довольно увлекательно.</p><p>— Я тебе не игрушка, Малфой, — Гарри вцепился в его плечи, стискивая их в ладонях. — И то, что происходит, — не увлекательная игра.</p><p>Неожиданная ярость поднималась в гриффиндорце. Как будто вулкан просыпался, и первые ручьи лавы вырывались из него. Гарри даже не понимал, на кого он злится: на себя за то, что так глупо попался слизеринцу, на Малфоя за то, что тот так настырен и так беспечен одновременно, или на всё остальное, угрожающее, нависшее над замком.</p><p>— Я знаю, — процедил Малфой. Он покосился на чужие руки, и его лицо на секунду исказилось болью. Гарри отпустил мальчика и отошёл на шаг. Ему до дрожи в кулаках хотелось ударить Малфоя по его холёному лицу, сбить с него надменное выражение всезнайства. Но он сдержался.</p><p>— Ничего ты не знаешь. Идёшь к тому, кого считаешь Наследником Слизерина, в надежде, что он не убьёт тебя? И где же ваша хвалёная слизеринская самозащита? — спросил Гарри, глядя на тонкую фигуру своего противника. Почему-то ему стало грустно, и недавняя весёлость схлынула, словно её и не было. Гарри мечтал убраться отсюда поскорей.</p><p>— Я уверен, что ты мне ничего не сделаешь, Поттер, — Малфой следил за тем, как Гарри возвращается к столу и садится на край столешницы. Он заметно расслабился, но внимательный прищур глаз никуда не делся.</p><p>— Почему? Как можно быть уверенным в таком?</p><p>— А ты уверен, что завтра солнце встанет на рассвете?</p><p>— Это не одно и то же. Нельзя это сравнивать, — Гарри спрыгнул со стола, готовясь покинуть этот злосчастный кабинет. Но Малфой не собирался его пропускать. Он оскалился, и его палочка упёрлась Гарри в грудь, больно надавливая.</p><p>— Я хочу знать, что ты делаешь на втором этаже рядом с туалетом Плаксы Миртл. И я это узнаю, Поттер. </p><p>— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — отшутился Гарри, отодвигая от себя волшебную палочку. Он шагнул к двери, мечтая поскорей сбежать от этого допроса. Малфой отошёл в сторону, с неприязнью глядя на него. </p><p>— Наследник, — выплюнул он ему вслед. — Смотри, сам не угоди под тёмное проклятие, Поттер.</p><p>Гарри не рассказал об этом ни Рону, ни Гермионе, ни кому-либо ещё. Он лишь обмолвился, что это был очень личный разговор. Друзья не догадались об обмане, понимающе кивнули и принялись решать, кто сегодня будет дежурить у Комнаты. Сторожить её втроём было крайне неудобно, поэтому гриффиндорцы пришли к выводу, что кому-то придётся сидеть там в одиночестве. Зато так чередовались дни, и возникала возможность нормально выспаться.</p><p>Гарри вызвался на эту роль, за что получил одобрительный взгляд Гермионы и благодарную улыбку Рона. Он решил дать друзьям время побыть вдвоём, раз уж дело пошло бодрей. Ему не нужна была компания: было, о чём подумать, а чужое присутствие лишь сбивало его с мысли. </p><p>Вечером, завернувшись в мантию и прихватив с собой карту Мародёров и книгу о боевой магии, Гарри спустился на второй этаж. Рядом с туалетом Плаксы Миртл была небольшая арка, в которой стояли рыцарские доспехи. Мальчик забился между ними и стеной, почти с комфортом расположившись в узком пространстве. Достав карту, он стал внимательно разглядывать точки, бродящие по замку.</p><p>Он нашёл взглядом Малфоя и, убедившись, что тот в спальне и в безопасности, постарался забыть о нём. Учителя патрулировали коридоры, заглядывая даже в самые потайные уголки. Филч по пять минут стоял около каждой двери, МакГонагалл почему-то кружила по пустому классу на пятом этаже, а Снейпа зачем-то понесло на Астрономическую башню.</p><p>Мальчик тут же вспомнил слова Джеймса о Башне и Снейпе. С тех пор Гарри ещё ни разу не позвал отца снова. Каждый раз, когда его рука тянулась к блестящему Камню, пальцы начинали дрожать. Гарри пообещал себе, что на следующее дежурство обязательно возьмёт с собой камень и позовёт Джеймса, чтобы скоротать время в его компании. Пусть недолго, но всё же...</p><p>Можно будет расспросить его об этой загадке. Гарри не был уверен, что знание принесёт ему облегчение, но мальчику безумно хотелось узнать больше и об отце, и о Снейпе.</p><p>Решив не спать этой ночью, Гарри к полуночи задремал, сморенный собственными рассуждениями и тревогами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Невозможно поймать все</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Разгадка рядом с тобой, Поттер. Не упусти её.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Призрачный образ развеялся, прячась за жесткой реальностью. Гарри перевернулся на бок и уставился в темноту, размышляя над тем, что он только что видел. Странный сон без начала и конца, сплошной водоворот образов и красок. Единственным, что Гарри запомнил, было лицо Малфоя, следившего за ним настороженным взглядом. И эта фраза, которая теперь назойливо крутилась в голове мальчика, должна была что-то значить. Гарри уже испытал на себе столько магических действий, что не мог поверить в случайность.</p><p>Разгадка рядом с тобой. И где же?</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что может думать об этом сейчас. В последнее время он почти не спал: на дежурстве особо не устроишься, а в крoвaти его мучали странные сновидения, больше похожие на кошмары. Чаще всего, почему-то, снился Малфой, который пытался с ним разговаривать. Гарри отпирался, убегал от него, даже если сам желал остаться. </p><p>А иногда слизеринец прыгал с башни. Эта картина застывала перед глазами, пугала, но Гарри не с кем было поделиться своими переживаниями. Рон и Гермиона не поняли бы, опять вступили бы в споры о Малфое; Люпин был чем-то занят, постоянно копался в книгах и с кем-то переписывался, а Снейп, кажется, решил положить все силы на то, чтоб Гарри никогда и ни в чём не пересекался с Малфоем.</p><p>Гарри выбрался из постели и огляделся. Вечером Симус и Дин сдвинули крoвaти и допоздна резались в волшебные карты. Они так и заснули: нога Симуса была перекинута через Дина, и он мило посапывал, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя друга. Томас недовольно морщился во сне, но покорно терпел. Мальчик целую минуту стоял и смотрел на них, а потом двинулся к Рону, шаркая ногами, словно лунатик. Друга в постели не оказалось: сегодня он и Гермиона сторожили Комнату. Гарри почувствовал себя немного неловко, но тут же откинул мысли о том, что он просто заразил их своей паранойей, прочь.</p><p>Мантия-невидимка была у друзей, и Гарри не мог покинуть башню Гриффиндора. Он переоделся в школьную форму и спустился в гостиную, неприкаянно пошатавшись около камина. Рухнув в одно из кресел, он уставился в огонь, любуясь на резвящиеся языки пламени.</p><p>Гарри ничего не мог сделать. Он так устал. Кажется, будто за этот месяц, что прошёл с начала учёбы, он думал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Каждый день словно выжимал из него соки, наслаждаясь беспомощностью мальчика.</p><p>Гарри мог лишь попытаться разложить всё по полочкам. Ему казалось, что он стоит около огромного стoла, заваленного вещами, и пытается разом схватить всё. Их так много, что глаза разбегаются. Они мелькают то тут, то там, звенят, привлекают внимание, и снова прячутся друг за другом. Это ужасно. Почти безысходно, несмотря на то, что всё прямо перед носом.</p><p>Гарри потёр пальцами виски. Представив, что он — это Гермиона, которая должна выискать в запутанном параграфе всё самое главное, мальчик попытался сосредоточиться.</p><p>Дневник в Хогвартсе — вот, что важно. Он тут, в огромном замке. И это уже что-то — если бы он затерялся где-то в магическом мире, найти его было бы нереально. И дневник в руках кого-то, ненавидящего слизеринцев. Ведь Том Реддл ни за что бы не стал нападать на чистокровных последователей Салазара Слизерина. </p><p>Кто ненавидит слизеринцев? Простой вопрос. Все, кроме слизеринцев. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Сeйчac Гарри не знал ни одного ученика, который не смотрел бы на герб со змеёй с неприязнью. </p><p>А кто не любит Забини? Наследник, кто бы он ни был, подстроил мерзкую подлянку — напал на одного из самых неприятных и задиристых учеников. У Забини много неприятелей, и вычислить виновника невозможно. Ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка, потому что не было даже крошечной зацепки.</p><p>Но в чём Гарри был абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что без Малфоев тут не обошлось. Дневник был у Люциуса, и неизвестно, как он смог передать его в Хогвартс. Гарри задумался. Мог ли Малфой-старший подбросить дневник кому-то другому? Ведь вышел же он тогда в Косой переулок с дневником Волдеморта подмышкой, почему и в этот раз не мог сделать так же? Кинул в котёл какой-нибудь школьницы, лишь бы избавиться от опасной улики.</p><p>Нет. Гарри в это не верил. Люциус был расчётливым и мстительным, и вовсе не в его стиле разбрасываться такими ценными вещами без выгоды для себя. Он избавлялся от улики, подбросив дневник в котелок Джинни, чтобы подставить Артура Уизли. Убил двух зайцев одним выстрелом — это было умно. Значит, и в этот раз Малфой должен искать какую-то выгоду.</p><p>Гарри устало откинулся назад и уставился в потолок. Отблеск пламени окрашивал его в оранжевый цвeт, и причудливые тени от каминной решётки походили на танцующих змей. Было ещё очень рано, и уютная тишина застыла в спящей башне. Это, как ни странно, отрезвляло и бодрило.</p><p>А если Драко принёс дневник в школу? Эта мысль словно толкнула Гарри под локоть, вырывая его из блаженной дрёмы. Он никогда не рассматривал такую возможность. Малфой мог не использовать дневник, он мог передать его, просто хранить... Мало ли что он с ним делал. А потом дневник кто-то забрал и... И что? Стёр ему память? Хм.</p><p>Этим можно было объяснить уверенность слизеринца в том, что Гарри ему ничего не сделает. Возможно, это даже имело смысл: если некто забрал у Мaлфoя дневник и наложил косой <i>Обливиэйт</i>, то тогда неудивительно, что Малфой таскался за «ненавистным Поттером». Ведь крошечная часть его знала, что Гарри невиновен, хоть логика и вопила об обратном. Наверно, Малфой просто не мог вытерпеть этих противоречий.</p><p>Гарри едва не захлопал сам себе, так его поразила эта относительно складная версия. Новый вопрос чуть поумерил его пыл: кто мог наложить на Малфоя <i>Обливиэйт</i>? Это заклятие не проходят в школьной программе, поэтому это мог быть либо взрослый, либо кто-то очень одарённый. Да и <i>Обливиэйт</i>, хоть и дал слабину, был довольно точным, и Дрaкo потерял только воспоминания, связанные с дневником. Профессионал, который отчего-то дрогнул в последний момент? Возможно, он переживал за него? Возможно...</p><p>Гарри вдруг осенило. Ну конечно! Кто связан с дневником, кто с лёгкой руки мог наложить <i>Обливиэйт</i> на школьника, и кто может переживать за мальчика?</p><p>— Люциус, — выдохнул Гарри, с бесконечным презрением глядя в огонь. Тогда для волшебника всё складывалось невероятно удачно: от дневника избавились, воспоминания свидетелю стёрли, да ещё и подбросили Дамблдору огромную «змеиную проблему»... Малфой-старший мог не знать всех тонкостей владения дневником, и ничто не предвещало угрозы его собственному сыну. Это наверняка сделал он.</p><p>Гарри стало безумно жаль Драко Малфоя. Он вспомнил его худенькую фигурку, сжавшуюся под напором голоса отца. Вспомнил шрам на щеке, ожог на спине, синяк на груди... Малфой всегда казался ему какой-то невероятно надменной фарфоровой куклoй, которая может разбиться от грубого обращения. И в прошлый раз его родители устроили целый судебный процесс из-за царапины на руке сына, но в этот... С Малфоем явно творилось что-то не то. Стремиться выпытать у Гарри его тайны, но в то же время врать собственному отцу о произошедшем в прошлом году?</p><p>Мальчик свалил все странности на то, что память людей вокруг изменилась. Как будто кто-то так спешно крутанул время вспять, что их воспоминания не успели исчезнуть. Может, то, что они вспоминали в последний момент, осталось с ними?</p><p>Гарри задумался над этим. Тогда понятно, почему миссис Уизли так беспокоилась за Фреда и Джорджа — внутри неё осталась уверенность, что с ними что-то случилось или случится. Возможно, и у Рона с Гермионой, и у всех остальных были какие-то обрывочные воспоминания. Нужно расспросить их, — решил Гарри, несказанно довольный собой. Мозаика собиралась, склеивалась, и белых пятен оставалось всё меньше.</p><p>Малфой тогда был глубоко потерян в себе и запутан Волдемортом. Он вполне мог знать, что происходит с Поттером, мог вспоминать их первую встречу. Чувствовать вину. Может, поэтому он и не отстаёт от него? Потому что что-то от «прошлого Драко» ещё живёт в нём и противоречит всему, что он должен чувствовать?</p><p>Гарри передёрнулся. Копаться в чужих чувствах было невыносимо тяжело. Печальный опыт с Чжоу подтверждал, что мальчик ничего не смыслит в этих тайных намёках и подоплёках. Он решил, что нужно непременно поделиться своими соображениями со Снейпом. Почему-то от мысли, что они с зельеваром будут вместе разбираться с этой проблемой, становилось почти уютно. </p><p>Стоило ему об этом подумать, как дверь в гостиную распахнулась. На пороге возникли красные от бега Рон и Гермиона. Волосы девочки были взъерошены даже больше, чем обычно, а на щеке друга красовался отлежанный след.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — Гарри с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как Рон упирается руками в коленки и тяжело дышит. Гермиона, прислонившись к стене, устало разглядывала пустую гостиную.</p><p>— А ты почему не спишь? — сипло спросила она. Гарри неопределённо промычал что-то, обеспокоенно разглядывая помятых друзей. Рон целенаправленно двинулся к дивану, по дороге впихивая ему в руки мантию-невидимку и отчаянно зевая.</p><p>— Что произошло? — Гарри повернулся к Гермионе. Девочка выглядела обеспокоенной, и лихорадочный румянец не сходил с её щёк. Она тяжело опустилась в любимое крecлo.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор и профессор МакГонагалл привели домовиков и начали колдовать. Пришлось убежать, потому что они двигались в нашу сторону. </p><p>— Колдовать?</p><p>— Весь коридор около туалета Миртл покрыли зеркалами. Пол, потолок, стены... В туалете будут дежурить домовики. Эльфы! — Гермиона вдруг так сильно сжала ручки крecлa, что её пальцы побелели. — Это просто верная смерть.</p><p>— А неплохая идея. Они ведь могут аппарировать в стенах Хогвартса, — поймав возмущённый взгляд подруги, Гарри тут же спешно исправился. — Но это очень жестоко.</p><p>— Я понимаю, правда. Но это... Ради общего блага нужно жертвовать чем-то, да? — неуверенно спросила Гермиона. Она уставилась в огонь, и глаза её словно остекленели. Гарри стало жутко, и он не придумал ничего другого, как утешающе похлопать подругу по плечу. Рон тихо сопел, Гермиона молчала, а связные мысли больше не лезли в голову.</p><p>Они просидели так довольно долго. Когда ученики уже начали спускаться из своих спален и медленно брести в сторону Большого зала, троица тоже поднялась. Гарри посмотрел на хмурых и осунувшихся друзей и тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Думаю, дежурства можно прекратить. Раз там домовики, — осторожно предложил он. Друзья странно на него покосились и синхронно кивнули. Мальчик улыбнулся и нарочито беспечно двинулся вперёд. На самом деле, его просто угнетало чувство, что он понапрасну мучает друзей. Одно дело — самому справляться с чувством беспокойства, другое дело — заставлять близких людей страдать.</p><p>На завтраке Гарри так и не смог затолкать в себя ни кусочка. Странная апатия овладела им. Растерянно поковыряв овсянку, он выпил чашку какао и принялся рассматривать зал. Совсем скоро Хэллоуин, осталось чуть меньше месяца. Гарри представил себе целый пакет «кровавых» леденцов, парящие тыквы и стайки летучих мышей, но это не помогло ему взбодриться. Мальчик подпёр голову рукой и уставился в сторону, глядя куда-то мимо всех. Он бы не отказался подняться в башню, взять метлу, а потом летать, летать, летать... Но, как назло, была преотвратная погода: мелкий холодный дождь и серые облака, похожие на грязный налёт. Поттер поймал взгляд Малфоя и равнодушно отвернулся. Дамблдор говорил о чём-то с МакГонагалл, зато Снейп не сводил с Гарри глаз. Мальчик лишь рассеянно помахал ему, чем вызвал бурю негодования на лице профессора. Ещё бы, такое нахальство. </p><p>На истории магии Рон просто заснул, прикрывшись учебником. Гарри с сожалением смотрел на него, не зная, как можно взбодрить друга. Растолкав Уизли, он предложил ему притвориться больными и сбежать с травологии, но потом Гермиона разбила их план в пух и прах: профессор Стебль и Хагрид отправились за каким-то невероятно важным растением в Запретный лес, поэтому травология будет заменена зельеварением. И не стоит даже надеяться, что Снейп поверит в сказочку про внезапные приступы прoстуды. Придётся ютиться в тёмном классе вместе с когтевранцами, пуффендуйцами и слизеринцами сразу.</p><p>— Наверно, это будет лекция, — простонал Рон, обессиленно повисая на Гарри. — Лучше бы мы варили Бодрящие настои. Почему мы их не варим, а?</p><p>— Рон, Бодрящие настои вызывают привыкание. Это как мощный кофеин, — серьёзно сказала Гермиона, приподняв палец вверх. — Их используют очень редко. И, в основном, в медицинских целях.</p><p>— Я бы не отказался от целого котла, — прошептал Рон Гарри на ухо. Тому оставалось лишь страдальчески вздохнуть и, приобняв Рона за плечи, тащить его до подземелий.</p><p>Уизли оказался прав — два часа школьники корпели над конспектами. Двойное зельеварение — настоящий ад, и Гарри окончательно уверился в этом. Даже то, что Снейп не цеплялся к каждому его вздоху, не сделало предмет понятней и интересней.</p><p>Под конец лекции Гарри всё же задремал, подпирая голову рукой и рассеяно водя пером по пергаменту. От гнева профессора его спасла когтевранка Падма Патил: она чувствительно ткнула его между лопаток, когда нахмуренный Снейп приблизился к их с Роном парте.</p><p>После урока Гарри смог выловить момент и сообщить зельевару о том, что у него есть относительно слаженная теория. </p><p>— Теория? У вас? — хмыкнул Снейп, но всё же понимающе кивнул. Гарри отправился на Защиту к Люпину, решив заскочить к зельевару перед обедом.</p><p>Но ни перед, ни после обеда ему это не удалось. Снейп пулей вылетел из кабинета, стоило Гарри постучать, и унёсся куда-то, даже не заметив его. Гриффиндорец минут пять рассеянно смотрел ему вслед, а потом неуверенно заглянул в класс. Ничего странного он там не обнаружил. Лишь на полу была рассыпана горстка пепла, а на столе лежало обугленное перо феникса. Видимо, какой-то другой курс тоже готовил Огнестойкое зелье.</p><p>— Его не было? — спросила Гермиона, когда растерянный Гарри вернулся в башню.</p><p>— Да нет, был. Он убежал, — это-то и было самым странным. Снейп спешил так, как будто произошло что-то ужасное, но ни на кого не напали, никто не видел Василиска... Гарри вспомнил про Лили, и его ладони вмиг вспотели. Может, Снейп побежал к ней? Нет, абсурд, не может же его мать быть в Хогвартсе. Или может? Есть ли у Снейпа и Дамблдора причины скрывать это от Гарри?</p><p>У Дамблдора были причины скрывать от Гарри то, что он — крестраж, долгие годы. О чём тут говорить?</p><p>Преисполненный решимостью всё разузнать, Гарри отправился к зельевару вечером. Хотя какое-то обречённое понимание, что ему всё равно достанутся лишь жалкие крупицы информации, засело глубоко внутри него.</p><p>Кабинет Снейпа был как всегда мрачен. Профессор сидел за столом, устало прикрыв глаза руками, и тяжело дышал. Все свечи были погашены, и единственным источником света служил Омут Памяти, сияющий в углу. Гарри неуверенно приблизился к столу и тихо опустился на жёсткий стул.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил он. Его голос пронёсся по кабинету, подобно звону: он заставил профессора вздрогнуть и оторвать сухие ладони от лица.</p><p>— А, Поттер, — устало потянул Снейп, нечитаемым взглядом разглядывая мальчика перед собой. Он вдруг встрепенулся, как будто вспомнив, кто перед ним. Через мгновение это был уже привычный Снейп с прямой спиной, равнодушным выражением лица и презрительно поджатыми губами. Свечи вспыхнули, и Гарри пришлось зажмуриться — так ярко они засияли.</p><p>— Итак, что там у вас за мысли были, — сухо приступил к делу Снейп. Он сложил руки на столе и пытливо уставился на гриффиндорца, словно пытаясь скрыть за активностью свою безмерную горечь, которой, кажется, был пропитан даже воздух. Гарри стойко принял его взгляд, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, словно перед прыжком. Он глубоко вздохнул, постаравшись расслабиться, и рассказал всё, о чём думал этим хмурым утром.</p><p>Снейп слушал внимательно, иногда двигая губами, как будто добавляя что-то про себя. Он хмурился и стискивал свои пальцы, иногда поглядывая на Омут Памяти. Гарри хотелось бы узнать, что там, в этой бело-голубой субстанции, но он понятия не имел, как можно до неё добраться. Когда он закончил, Снейп откинулся назад и как-то облегчённо проговорил:</p><p>— Это имеет смысл.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— <i>Обливиэйт</i>. Я говорил с Драко Малфоем, и он позволил проверить его воспоминания, — Снейп говорил об этом так легко, как будто сообщал Гарри новости о погоде. Гриффиндорец возмущённо на него уставился.</p><p>— И вы не сказали мне? </p><p>— Почему я должен был докладывать вам об этом? — профессор раздражённо на него взглянул и тут же отвернулся. Гарри почувствовал, как волна боли ударила его в грудь, но тут же отступила, сменившись равнодушием. И правда, почему?</p><p>— Ладно. И что там, у него в голове?</p><p>— Некоторые воспоминания стёрты, но он и не подозревает об этом. Я хотел увидеть ту двоякую сцену, о которой вы говорили. Что ж, возможно, то, что вы придумали, может оказаться правдой.</p><p>— Малфой просто так позволил копаться у него в мыслях? — Гарри был очень удивлён этим фактом. Хотя, взглянув на профессора зельеварения, он впервые задумался, насколько близки эти двое. Возможно, Снейп является для Драко авторитетом, кем-то близким и родным. Он мог раскрыть перед ним свои мысли, особенно сейчас, когда ему угрожает опасность.</p><p>— Мне — да, — Снейп наблюдал за лицом Гарри, словно ища в нём что-то. — Он постоянно наблюдает за вами. Это может стать чем-то серьёзным.</p><p>Видимо, зельевар использовал легилименцию до того, как Драко затащил гриффиндорца в этот самый кабинет и устроил ему самый бестолковый допрос из всех, что Гарри когда-либо приходилось видеть. </p><p>— Значит, я был прав? Люциус Малфой стёр ему память о дневнике, и теперь Драко не может понять, какое из его предположений верное?</p><p>— Не думаю, что это был Люциус. Он, конечно, далёк от образа идеального отца, но о ком он по-настоящему заботится, так это о своём сыне.</p><p>— Видел я эту заботу, — фыркнул Гарри, вспоминая, как грубо разговаривал Люциус с Драко. — Кошмар. </p><p>— У него своеобразные методы воспитания, — терпеливо пояснял Снейп. — Но он и сам воспитывался так же. Ему нужен благородный отпрыск, с должными манерами и уважением к предкам. Малфои чтят свою чистую кровь. Ни мне, ни вам этого не понять.</p><p>— Ну, ещё бы. Если он так заботится о своём сыночке, то почему Малфой ещё в замке?</p><p>— Потому что нападение на Забини было списано на несчастный случай. Мать Блейза сейчас даже не в Англии, и мальчика никто не навестил, никто не поднял тревоги. До совета попечителей дошло лишь то, что один из слизеринцев пострадал, но всё под контролем директора. Всё хорошо.</p><p>— Хорошо? Василиск может в любую минуту напасть, и мы не знаем, сумеем ли поймать его. Кто Наследник — неизвестно, где Дневник — тоже. Как тут может быть всё хорошо?! — Гарри почти закричал. Он вцепился руками в столешницу, гневно глядя на преподавателя. Гарри сам не понимал, почему не может держать себя в руках. Дневная апатия испарилась, испепелилась горячим огнём внутри него. Наверно, в этом был весь он, Гарри Поттер: желание защищать близких, желание биться и действовать... Гарри как никогда прежде почувствовал внутри себя настоящий гриффиндорский дух. Снейп, кажется, тоже уловил нечто, изменившееся в мальчике: его глаза опасно сузились, а ноздри раздулись.</p><p>— Только не говорите, Поттер, что собираетесь самолично ловить Наследника? — тихо спросил он, подозрительно оглядывая гриффиндорца. Гарри тут же отпрянул, чувствуя, как лёгкий ветерок щекочет его волосы. Закрыв сознание, он самодовольно посмотрел на профессора. Снейп хмыкнул.</p><p>— Моментальный блок. Очень хорошо.</p><p>— Стараюсь. Но я всё же хочу узнать, что за планы у профессора Дамблдора. Вы должны знать.</p><p>— Разве вы не видели второй этаж? Зеркальный коридор, как его теперь называют, может помочь обезопасить учеников. Дамблдор объявит новые правила безопасности, когда закончит расставлять домовиков на посты. </p><p>— А, если Василиск увидит своё отражение, он окаменеет? — спросил Гарри. Он помнил подобный случай в древнегреческих мифах: Медуза Горгона обращала людей в камень взглядом, но окаменела сама, когда увидела собственное отражение.</p><p>— К сожалению, нет. Магия Василиска не распространяется на него самого. Когда-то давно жители одной деревни пытались уничтожить его таким способом, но ничего не вышло. И один учёный написал любопытное исследование о глазах Василиска. Кажется, они устроены совсем иначе, нежели у других пресмыкающихся. — Снейп посмотрел на Гарри и устало вздохнул. — Но вы ведь ничего не понимаете.</p><p>— Неправда, — Гарри солгал. Ему было абсолютно всё равно, как устроены глаза Василиска. Мальчика волновало лишь то, как его можно убить. Но Снейп, как мастер зельеварения, наверно, находил эти исследования интересными.</p><p>— Вам стоило бы знать об этом змее побольше, Поттер. </p><p>— Зачем? Малфой и так подозревает меня, не стоит давать ему дополнительного повода, — отмахнулся Гарри. Он тут же прикусил язык, но обронённых слов было не вернуть. Свечи затрепетали, и косые тени пробежали по лицу профессора. </p><p>— Откуда вы это знаете? — Снейп медленно подался вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от лица Поттера. — Вы говорили с ним?</p><p>— Это ясно без слов, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянец. Снейп ему не поверил: его хищное лицо стало ещё резче. Это внезапно начало раздражать. Гарри уже в который раз шёл к нему с самыми добрыми и тёплыми намерениями, но наталкивался лишь на раздражение и подозрение. Он вспомнил, как однажды Снейп даже обнял его в утешение, если можно было так назвать тот неловкий тычок носом в грудь, но это было так давно...</p><p>Гарри уже устал уверять себя, что ему вовсе не хотелось быть ближе к этому человеку. Потому в эти уговоры не верил даже он сам.</p><p>— Он, и правда, очень много за вами наблюдает. И не может остановиться, — Снейп вдруг поднялся. Мальчик заметил, что это был излюбленный трюк профессора — неожиданно возвыситься над собеседником и глянуть на него так холодно и осуждающе, будто он виноват во всех смертных грехах. Но Поттер не попался на эту удочку и вцепился в странный обрывок фразы.</p><p>— Не может остановиться? — Гарри поднял глаза на профессора. Тот нечитаемым взглядом смотрел на Омут Памяти. Он быстрым шагом подошёл к нему, на ходу выхватывая палочку. Подцепив ей бледное воспоминание, похожее на седой волос, Снейп медленно поднёс его к виску. Воспоминание сжалось в комок и исчезло, а Омут Памяти погас, превратившись в безжизненный кубок.</p><p>— Вы хотите говорить только о Драко Малфое, мистер Поттер? — голос профессора был жёстким и сухим. Он стоял, повернувшись к мальчику спиной, и Гарри не видел выражения его лица. Несправедливый упрёк в этих словах задел Гарри. Как будто это он шпионит за Малфоем и пытается выведать его секреты.</p><p>«О да, ты всего лишь влез в его спальню и незаконно забрался в его воспоминания. А ещё бродил за ним в мантии-невидимке» — уличил Гарри сам себя. Ему стало стыдно: кажется, он и правда думал о слизеринце слишком много. </p><p>— Почему он не может? Вы что-то видели в его мыслях? — Гарри это очень беспокоило. Снейп сгорбился над Омутом Памяти, разглядывая нечто в его тёмных глубинах. Жаль, что Гарри никогда не узнает, что за воспоминания Снейп так бережёт.</p><p>Может, это как-то связано с башней Астрономии? Что же там произошло?</p><p>— Профессор? — Гарри показалось, что сейчас случится что-то ужасающее. Снейп никогда ещё не был таким с ним: таким надломленным, переживающим что-то горькое и болезненное.</p><p>— Вы особенный мальчик, мистер Поттер, — тихо ответил Снейп. Он обернулся, равнодушно взглянув на Гарри. Его лицо походило на гипсовую маску, абсолютно безжизненную и холодную.</p><p>— И ваши родители тоже были особенными. И Лили, и... Поттер, — профессор вернулся за свой стол и посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. — Сложно быть равнодушным к таким людям. Я видел, что зреет в мыслях Драко Малфоя, и я знаю, во что это может превратиться. Боюсь, он просто подсел на вашу способность влипать в неприятности, способность быть таким отвратительно оптимистичным и миролюбивым.</p><p>— Вы говорите так, словно сами чувствовали нечто подобное, — осторожно предположил Гарри. Снейп холодно взглянул на него.</p><p>— Нет, никогда, — сказал он, давая понять, что развивать эту тему не следует. Мальчик внимательно смотрел в лицо профессора, ища там подтверждение своим подозрениям. И он нашёл: на секунду чёрные глаза зельевара озарились каким-то паническим страхом.</p><p>— Я заметил, что вы не даёте Малфою приблизиться ко мне. Или мне к нему. Почему?</p><p>— Я забочусь о Драко. Общение с вами опасно для него. Вы поймёте это потом, позже. Когда подрастёте.</p><p>— Подрасту. Как будто это что-то поменяет, — Поттер устало сжал пальцами виски. Они говорили уже так долго и почему-то постоянно сворачивали на новые дорожки, уводящие их от сути. Гарри уже порядком бесило то, что из каждой проблемы торчат малфоевские хоречьи ушки.</p><p>Это очень и очень раздражало. Особенно то, что это становилось уже почти привычной нормой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Попался</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это была очень тёмная и холодная ночь. Ветер завывал на улице, бросая опавшие листья в разные стороны. Стёкла дрожали под его ударами, и шальные сквозняки гуляли по коридору.</p><p>Гарри никогда ещё не было так плохо на дежурстве. Согревающие чары, которые он так долго практиковал, укрывали от промозглого ветерка его тело, но холодный воздух словно сумел забраться ему в душу, в самое сердце. Он вырос в чулане, поэтому привык ютиться в узких и неудобных местах, но в эту ночь даже его облюбованный уголок был неуютным и колючим.</p><p>Гарри отложил книгу в сторону. Он всегда брал с собой полезную литературу вроде «Боевой магии: Теория» или «1000 способов применить волшебство невербально». Но сегодня Гарри не хотелось ни учиться новым заклинаниям, ни практиковать невербальную магию — ему хотелось свернуться калачиком в постели, почувствовать чьи-нибудь тёплые руки на своей спине, успокаивающие и поддерживающие.</p><p>Гарри скользнул ладонью в карман мантии. Он знал, что когда-нибудь такой день наступит, и с нетерпением ждал его. День, когда он, наконец, решится снова использовать Воскрешающий камень. Мальчик почти боялся притрагиваться к нему: он помнил, что ему рассказывал Снейп и что когда-то давно говорила Гермиона... От Камня можно стать зависимым, можно поверить, что призраки реальны, сойти с ума. Гарри понимал, почему Дамблдор вдруг отказался от такого сокровища: величайший волшебник нашего времени был слаб перед своими собственными демонами, перед своими ошибками. Гарри было даже жалко старика, но он его... понимал.</p><p>Воскрешающий камень был таким же холодным, как и всегда. Дар Смерти... Восхищение перед чем-то настолько невероятным овладело Гарри, но он тут же сбросил с себя этот мираж. Три раза крутанув камень на ладони, он смело посмотрел перед собой. </p><p>Джеймс. Гарри стянул с себя мантию-невидимку и с улыбкой взглянул на отца. С другой стороны, в зеркальной стене, отразился маленький мальчуган, радостно глядящий в пустоту. Гриффиндорец понадеялся, что никто не придёт сейчас, когда мантия не защищает его. Он опасался, что домовики могут заметить его, но крошечные стражи, не смеющие сходить со своих постов, дрожали от страха или закрывали большие глаза тонкими ладошками. Домовики боялись тёмной магии, наполняющей этот коридор, поэтому даже не рисковали тут убираться. Мальчику было жаль их.</p><p>— Гарри, — Джеймс широко улыбнулся и сел на корточки рядом с гриффиндорцем. Он ни капли не изменился с той встречи в кабинете Снейпа. Мужчина огляделся по сторонам, печально разглядывая тёмные своды замка и рыцарские доспехи, за которыми Гарри притаился. — Что это ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Сижу, — глупо ответил Гарри. Ему стало теплей, уютней. Он и не знал раньше, как сильно ему хотелось, чтоб кто-нибудь был с ним во время дежурства. Гарри сам не понимал, почему его так тянет коротать ночи в этом тихом и мрачном коридоре. Он не хотел думать об этом, ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то тёплый и приятный сидел рядом — тогда всё было бы просто здорово...</p><p>— Мантия, Карта и ночь — мне знакомо это сочетание, — засмеялся Джеймс. Гарри подхватил его беззаботный, хрустальный смех, отозвавшийся першением в его собственном горле. — Только вот друзей не хватает.</p><p>— Да, — эхом отозвался мальчик, — друзей не хватает.</p><p>Гарри заметил, что ноги Джеймса не касаются пола, и это его ужаснуло. Его отец был перед ним, почти настоящий, счастливый, беззаботный. Он был так близко, но так далеко... Сердце Гарри сжалось от тоски, а его рука, невольно дернувшаяся к мужчине, коснулась лишь холодного воздуха.</p><p>— Гарри? — Джеймс заглянул ему в глаза. Его лицо исказилось тревогой и стало каким-то непомерно детским, наивным. «Надеюсь» — подумал Гарри, вглядываясь почти в зеркальные черты самого себя, — «я не выгляжу так, когда волнуюсь».</p><p>— Что там, на той стороне? — глухо спросил мальчик. Он мельком взглянул на карту Мародёров, разложенную совсем рядом. Ему не хотелось, чтоб их разговор прервало появление Филча или ещё кого-нибудь. Но Филч проверял классы на пятом этаже, миссис Норрис бродила туда-сюда на третьем, а Пивз носился в Большом зале.</p><p>Джеймс задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, инстинктивно поправляя очки. Словно ученик, не выучивший урок, он смущённо замялся.</p><p>— Там... река. Ты стоишь на одном берегу и ждёшь своих... любимых, а потом вы вместе уходите. А куда — неизвестно. В вечность, — голос Джеймса звучал словно из-за незримой стены. Гарри смотрел на него и не мог наглядеться. Но какая-то часть его не верила в происходящее, как будто это всё было жутким сном, а люди — лишь плодами его воображения.</p><p>— Ты ждёшь маму? Ты её видишь? — Гарри почувствовал, как дрожь прошлась по его телу. Река, отделяющая вечность... Он представлял нечто белоснежное, мягкое, где нет ни печалей, ни горестей. </p><p>Джеймс покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, не могу. Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь её найти, но отчего-то теряюсь... Как будто она не одна.</p><p>— Не одна?</p><p>— Кто-то ещё рядом с ней, и этот кто-то не пускает меня.</p><p>— Снейп? </p><p>Джеймс засмеялся, откидывая голову назад. Непослушные волосы смешно взлохматились, и Гарри почувствовал какой-то неконтролируемый приступ нежности. Но он не мог прикоснуться к отцу, поэтому лишь сжимал кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладонь.</p><p>— Нюниус тут ни при чём. Там что-то тёмное и.... живое. Я не знаю, — Джеймс замолк, словно вспомнив о чём-то. Его плечи поникли, а в глазах, подёрнутых такой же молочной пеленой, как у призраков Хогвартса, заблестело нечто.</p><p>— Скажи, пап, — осторожно начал Гарри, пытаясь нащупать правильный путь. Горячее любопытство, несомненное, пагубное и не приводящее ни к чему хорошему, вновь овладело им. Гриффиндорец понимал, что его неуёмное желание разузнать о тайне, связывающей Джеймса и Снейпа, похоже на зверя, вцепившегося в него и не дающего ему покоя, но Гарри уже не мог остановиться. Ведь не рухнут же нeбeсa, если он утолит своё любопытство?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что произошло в Астрономической башне? — спросил Гарри. Джеймс уставился на него, словно не понимая, а потом вдруг вздрогнул. Он был удивительно человечным для призрака, вызванного волшебным артефактом. Гарри видел реакции его несуществующего тела, видел эмоции и чувства, отражающиеся на его лице.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Северус хотел бы, чтоб я тебе рассказал. Это не то, чем можно гордиться.</p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. То, чем нельзя гордиться, и то, что оба стараются от него скрыть? Он и не знал, что можно предположить, а каждая новая идея была ужасней предыдущей. Снейп прыгал с Башни? Джеймс толкал его с Башни? Или...</p><p>— Почему я не могу этого знать? Ведь вы всё знаете обо мне.</p><p>— Гарри, то, что там произошло — отвратительно. Особенно для Ню... Северуса. И единственное, что я могу сделать, чтоб загладить свою вину, — это хранить этот секрет, — негромко проговорил Джеймс. Его голос был твёрдым и непоколебимым, и Гарри понял, что ничего не сможет выпытать у отца. Но что-то не давало ему покоя. Этот взгляд, которым Джеймс посмотрел на него: тоска и печаль скользили в нём. </p><p>— Я тут подумал... Один мальчик очень достаёт меня, — Гарри опустил взгляд, втайне дивясь своим внезапным актёрским способностям. Но, когда он снова поднял глаза, Джеймс довольно улыбался. Конечно, оценил. Наверняка сам в детстве использовал этот застенчивый, невинный взгляд. Гарри надеялся вывернуть разговор на скользкую дорожку, но это было бесполезно — всё равно что обманывать самого себя.</p><p>— Какой? Слизеринец? — тут же догадался Джеймс.</p><p>— Да. Его зовут Дрaкo Малфой.</p><p>— Малфой? — глаза Джеймса комично округлились. — Я знавал одного Малфоя. Мерзкий был тип. Староста, педант, выскочка... И сыночек его, наверно, такой же противный.</p><p>Гарри засмеялся, глядя, как отец красочно изображает на лице своё отношение к Малфою-старшему. Новая тема разговора железным барьером закрыла любое упоминание Снейпа в разговоре. Джеймс улыбнулся, а потом внезапно с грустью посмотрел на Гарри. Мальчик только сейчас заметил, что силуэт отца становится всё прозрачней и прозрачней, и сквозь него Гарри уже видит очертания противоположной стены.</p><p>— Ты не можешь остаться? </p><p>— Нет. Не могу.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я позову тебя снова, —  пообещал Гарри. Он поднял руку и провёл ей по полупрозрачному плечу Джеймса. Тот грустно улыбнулся ему и подался вперёд, словно в погоне за ускользающим объятием. Гарри закрыл глаза, и мужчина исчез, оставив его в одиночестве.</p><p>Гарри ещё немного посидел, обдумывая этот странный разговор. У него было много догадок, но ему нужна была истина. Почему все так упорно не хотят подпускать его к ней? Гарри не знал, что и думать, но одно он знал наверняка — то, что произошло между Снейпом и Джеймсом в Астрономической башне, не было обычным издевательством или насмешкой. Гарри хотел и одновременно боялся узнать, что было там на самом деле.</p><p>Вскоре Гарри вернулся в спальню и смог ещё несколько часов поспать в мягкой постели, мечась среди размытых силуэтов. </p><p>И, естественно, он проспал завтрак. Злой и голодный, Гарри наблюдал, как полуголый Рон прыгает по комнате, собирая вещи. К ним заглянул перепуганный Невилл, которому досталось от не менее испуганного Симуса, случайно поджёгшего свои пергаменты.</p><p>— И что теперь делать? — воскликнул Финниган, глядя на догорающие листы. — Что теперь делать?!</p><p>— Что это было? — сострадательно спросил Гарри. Симус обречённо вздохнул.</p><p>— Трансфигурация...</p><p>— Я могу дать тебе своё эссе, и ты перепишешь его на травологии. Но оно далеко от совершенства, — предложил Гарри. Финниган был доволен и этим, а вот Рон укоризненно покачал головой.</p><p>— Гермиона узнает — прибьёт, — шепнул он по пути к теплицам. Гарри был с ним согласен: подруга скрепя сердце давала им выписывать небольшие кусочки из её докладов и крайне порицала открытое списывание. Но Гарри было не жалко помочь товарищу, да и ирландец попал в незавидное положение: пренебрежения своими заданиями МакГонагалл бы не потерпела.</p><p>Ребята спустились к теплицам. Урок уже начался, но профессор Стебль увлечённо что-то объясняла Невиллу и не заметила опоздавших. Симус, держа эссе Гарри подмышкой, скользнул в самый дальний конец, а Гарри и Рон протолкались к Гермионе. Слизеринцы, стоявшие с другой стороны cтoлa, неодобрительно зашушукались.</p><p>— Где вас носило? — шёпотом спросила она, подозрительно оглядывая друзей. — Гарри, ты весь серый!</p><p>— Серый? — удивлённо переспросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Рону. Тот придирчиво осмотрел его лицо.</p><p>— Ты, кажется, недосыпаешь, — вынес свой вердикт Уизли. Гарри неопределённо пожал плечами и отвернулся к учителю. Друзья не знали о том, что дежурства ещё продолжаются. И не стоило им знать: Гарри не хотел впутывать их в его разборки с собственной подозрительностью. </p><p>Профессор Стебль заставила двух второкурсников разносить горшочки, в которых мерно покачивались толстые стебли. Гарри с сомнением уставился на растение, доставшееся ему. Оно было очень жирным и блестело на свету. Слизь покрывала чёрный стебель, заливала землю в горшочке.</p><p>— Меня сейчас стошнит, — пожаловался Рон Гарри на ухо. Мальчик был солидарен с другом — они синхронно попятились, опасаясь мерзкого запаха.</p><p>— Почему мы проходим только такие растения? Почему мы не можем проходить что-нибудь приятное и красивое? — продолжал жаловаться Уизли. Теперь уже все второкурсники отошли от гopшкoв как можно дальше и с брезгливостью наблюдали за дрожащими нечто. Гарри поднял глаза, заметив Малфоя, стоящего прямо напротив него. Мальчик, отыскав где-то тонкий прутик, вручил его Крэббу и приказал потыкать в несчастное растение. Эту пытку прервала профессор Стебль.</p><p>— Крэбб, руки прочь, — она строго осмотрела класс. Поставив свой горшочек на небольшую подставку, она продемонстрировала его всем нежелающим. — Это — желейный стебель. Очень прихотливое и очень полезное растение. На его основе делаются многие лечебные мази. Кто мне скажет, где растёт желейный стебель?</p><p>Рука Гермионы взметнулась вверх. Слизеринцы презрительно на неё покосились, а Стебль одобрительно кивнула.</p><p>— Желейный стебель растёт исключительно на ядовитых болотах, во влажной почве или на гниющих пластах. Он поглощает ядовитые испарения, что делает его слизь дезинфицирующей, — протараторила Гермиона. От её объяснения это растение показалось Гарри ещё более мерзким.</p><p>— Отличный ответ, мисс Грейнджер! 10 очков Гриффиндору, — довольно воскликнула профессор. Она взмахнула палочкой, и дверцы самого крайнего шкафа распахнулись. Оттуда нестройной вереницей выплыли склянки с чем-то отвратительно жёлтым внутри. Бутылочки разлетелись по классу, послушно тыкаясь в раскрытые ладони учеников. Профессор Стебль взяла пустой горшочек, насыпала туда свежей земли из большого мешка и повернулась к ученикам. — Итак, сегодня мы с вами будем пересаживать эти замечательные растения. Это очень сложная задача. Внимательно, наблюдайте за тем, что я делаю.</p><p>Она раскопала в новой земле уютную ямку. Надев перчатки, профессор аккуратно обхватила стебель одной рукой и резко выдернула. Дружный возглас разнёсся по теплице. Желейный стебель обладал всего одним корнем, толстым и розовым, с которого стекало нечто буро-зелёное. Гарри был даже рад, что не ел ничего на завтрак — от такого зрелища его могло стошнить. Рон демонстративно отвернулся, а те, кто стоял к профессору ближе всего, уже зажимали рты ладонями. </p><p>— Фу. Какая гадость, — Малфой скривился, наблюдая, как профессор Стебль смазывает корень жидкостью из склянки. — Я к этому не притронусь.</p><p>— Боишься ручки замарать? — не удержался Гарри. Гермиона толкнула его в бок, но искра ссоры уже разожгла злобный огонёк в глазах слизеринца.</p><p>— Тебе, Поттер, может, и привычно копаться в... таком, — Малфой острым подбородком указал на растения. — Но нормальным людям это кажется весьма неприятным занятием.</p><p>В этот момент Стебль хлопнула в ладоши, призывая всех начать пересадку. Слова застряли у Гарри в горле. Малфой смотрел на него, презрительно кривя свои бледные губы, и гриффиндорец никак не мог понять, что с ним не так. Рон и Гермиона уже приступили к работе со своими желейными стеблями, а Гарри всё не мог отвести от него взгляда.</p><p>Взгляд! Гарри вдруг понял: светлая радужка в глазах Малфоя была поглощена чёрным, увеличившимся зрачком. Это вдруг напугало Гарри, и он быстро отвернулся, уставившись на растение в своём горшке. Когда он украдкой посмотрел на слизеринца снова, глаза Малфоя были такими же холодными и светлыми, как и всегда.</p><p>— Скажи мне, Гермиона, — обратился Гарри к подруге. Он натянул на руку перчатку и с лёгкостью выдернул из земли чёрный стебель. Гермиона уже наносила густое зелье на его корень.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— От чего у людей зрачки расширяются? </p><p>Рон и Дин, стоящие рядом, прыснули. Растение в руках Рона жутко извивалось, роняя капли слизи на стол.</p><p>— Ну, — Гермиона подозрительно покосилась на Гарри, — думаю, это бывает из-за наркотического опьянения. А ещё в темноте. А почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Да так... Э-э-э, — Гарри заметил, что одна из слизеринок внимательно смотрит на него, кусая губу. — Какая-то девочка постоянно смотрит на меня.</p><p>Пожалуй, все, кто был рядом, удивлённо повернулись. Даже Малфой и его дружки окинули гриффиндорца любопытными взглядами. Зато Дин внезапно развеселился. Он уже расправился со своим стеблем, и ничто не мешало ему слоняться туда-сюда между Роном и Гарри.</p><p>— У-у-у, — потянул он, помогая Рону вылить зелье на корень, — в тебя кто-то влюбился.</p><p>— Правда? — удивился Гарри. Гермиона одобряюще хмыкнула.</p><p>— Считается, что у людей расширяются зрачки, когда они смотрят на то, что им нравится, — тихо сообщила она. Рон хмыкнул и вперил взгляд в землю. На его щеках вдруг разлился румянец.</p><p>Развить эту тему не получилось. Пришлось увлажнять землю для желейных стеблей, а потом выставлять их в ряд под окном. На трансфигурации было не до разговоров: практическое занятие оказалось довольно веселым. Перед уроком Симус сердечно поблагодарил Гарри, возвращая ему его эссе.</p><p>Второй курс, наконец, приступил к трансфигурации живых существ, и до конца урока каждый должен был сдать профессору МакГонагалл мышь, превращённую в шкатулку. За индивидуальность каждой шкатулки и сложность орнамента добавлялись баллы, поэтому каждый старался выложиться на полную. Но у многих не получалось: шкатулка Рона весело помахивала хвостом, а шкатулка Невилла резво убегала от незадачливого волшебника. </p><p>Гарри был вполне доволен результатами своего колдовства, и это давало ему время на размышления. Глядя на то, как Гермиона пытается убрать хвост у шкатулки Уизли, он внезапно подумал: а вдруг?</p><p>Это «А вдруг?» не имело ни начала, ни конца. Оно абстрактно повисло внутри Гарри, как будто он боялся прикоснуться к нему. Это было просто предположение, которое почему-то заставляло гриффиндорца дрожать. Желание взять палочку и наслать на Дина парочку проклятий росло с каждой секундой.</p><p>Ни на заклинаниях, ни на истории магии Гарри не мог перестать думать об этом. Точней, пытаться думать, но в самый последний момент сосредотачиваться на чём-то другом. Казалось бы, за этим «А вдруг?» существовало нечто огромное, нечто плотное и осязаемое, но Гарри просто... боялся ступить за черту. Или не хотел. В любом случае, он посоветовал самому себе навсегда забыть об этом.</p><p>После обеда Гарри решил полетать. Поле заняли пуффендуйцы, но они были совсем не против, если Гарри потренируется с ними. К тому же, Седрик был и капитаном, и ловцом — его решение было весьма весомым. Остальная команда лишь согласно покивала и улетела на другой конец поля атаковать кольца. Диггори задумчиво посмотрел в спины товарищей и повернулся к неожиданному гостю. </p><p>— Как жизнь, Гарри? — улыбнулся он, раскрывая сундук для тренировок. В нём трепыхался один неиспользуемый бладжер, грозящий порвать кожаные рeмни, удерживающие его, и снитч, мирно покоящийся в своём креплении.</p><p>— Отлично. А ты как? — Гарри вскарабкался на метлу, готовясь взлететь. — Дадим ему фору?</p><p>— Конечно, — Седрик выпустил мячик и проследил за ним взглядом. — У меня тоже всё хорошо. Отец уговаривает меня больше стараться, чтобы стать старостой. Куда уж ещё больше?</p><p>— И правда, — поддержал его смех Гарри. Он краем глаза любовался своим другом, разминающимся для полёта. А потом внезапное «А вдруг?», выскочившее откуда-то из глубины сознания, толкнуло Гарри в спину. Он отвернулся и уставился на пустые трибуны, укоряя себя за что-то, чего даже не мог внятно объяснить.</p><p>— Хотя, я видел ванну старост. Она весьма и весьма хороша, — мечтательно потянул Диггори. Гарри уже собирался взлететь, но вдруг рука пуффендуйца крепко сжала его плечо.</p><p>— Что такое? — Гарри посмотрел на приятеля. Седрик вдруг улыбнулся и взъерошил его волосы.</p><p>— У тебя нездоровый вид. Ты вообще спишь по ночам? — усмехнулся пуффендуец. Он влез на метлу и подмигнул Гарри, не убирая руки с его волос. — Хотя мы-то знаем, чем занимаемся по ночам, правда?</p><p>Он стрелой взвился в небо. Покрасневший Гарри кинулся за ним. Его смущение и сомнение остались внизу, на земле, и в голове засвистел ветер. Азарт застилал глаза, а пальцы дрожали от желания сжаться на сверкающем золотом мячике. Спустя десять минут Гарри обогнал Седрика на крутом развороте и вошёл в рисковый вираж. Снитч скользнул ему в ладонь, и гриффиндорец счастливо засмеялся, зависая над полем. Седрик подлетел к нему, утирая пот со лба.</p><p>— Ты хорош, Гарри. Мне за тобой не угнаться.</p><p>Гарри выпустил снитч, глядя, как крылатый мячик несётся в сторону трибун.</p><p>— Я просто много тренируюсь, — соврал он. Это было неприятно и нечестно, но что поделать? Гарри очень любил квиддич.</p><p>Седрик не ответил. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, прикрывая глаза от солнца ладонью. Гарри взглянул на него и тут же отвёл глаза. Он ненавидел себя за это смущение, захлёстывающее его волнами в самый неподходящий момент. Но избавиться от образа приятеля перед глазами было сложно, и что бы Гарри ни представлял, он всё равно видел его невероятную солнечную фигуру.</p><p>— Смотри, кто это там? — Седрик махнул в сторону ворот. Гарри, радуясь хоть какой-то теме разговора, вгляделся вдаль. И правда, высокая фигура быстро неслась к воротам.</p><p>— Посмотрим? — Гарри сорвался с места, приближаясь к странному беглецу. Это оказался Люпин. Профессор ЗОТИ держал в руках портфель и торопился куда-то. За воротами его ждала карета. </p><p>— Хм, странно, — удивился Седрик. — У нас завтра практическое по ЗОТИ. И домашнее задание есть.</p><p>Повозка с Люпином скрылась на дороге, ведущей в Хогсмид. Гарри нахмурился, глядя ей вслед. Что происходит? Куда отправился Люпин?</p><p>— В той стороне ведь Хогсмид?</p><p>— Нет, Хогсмид левее. Там... вокзал.</p><p>Гарри лихорадочно соображал. Видел ли он что-то странное или подозрительное в поведении учителя? Тот был занят, вечно погружён в какую-то бумажную волокиту... Что могло произойти?</p><p>— Думаю, пора сворачивать тренировку. Ужин скоро, — пробормотал Седрик. Юноша вернулся на поле, на прощание похлопав Гарри по плечу, а гриффиндорец, вернув метлу в башню Гриффиндора, поспешил в Большой зал.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона уже ждали его. Красный и запыхавшийся, он упал на скамью напротив них и жадно набросился на еду. </p><p>— Тренировался с пуффендуйцами? — участливо спросил Рон, подкладывая в тарелку другу куриных ножек. Гарри кивнул с набитым ртом и огляделся. Он боялся наткнуться на негодование своей команды. Но Фред и Джордж, сидевшие совсем рядом, не слышали его — они, казалось, были увлечены лишь друг другом. Джордж рассеянно тыкал вилкой по пустой тарелке. </p><p>— Да. И знаете, что мы увидели? Люпин выбежал из замка и уехал в Хогсмид.</p><p>— И что? — друзья совсем не удивились этой новости. — Может, он поехал в бар.</p><p>— Нет. На вокзал, — Гарри серьёзно оглядел недоумевающие лица Рона и Гермионы. — Что-то случилось. Но у него уроки завтра, да и вчера он был вполне здоров во время занятий.</p><p>— Может, семья? Мало ли. Это не обязательно должно быть связано с... пушистыми проблемами. Ты ведь почти ничего не знаешь о нём, — заверила мальчика Гермиона. Она задумчиво почесала щёку, разглядывая собственное отражение в ложке. — Если он завтра не вернётся, то ты можешь пойти к профессору Снейпу и расспросить его.</p><p>— Да, ты права. Нечего беспокоиться раньше времени.</p><p>Гарри очень надеялся на это. Ещё одной трагедии он бы не вынес.</p><p>Покончив с ужином, друзья вернулись в гостиную. Гарри закончил свою карту по астрономии и довольно полюбовался на результат. Рон предложил вместе ответить на вопросы для Флитвика, но друзья так и не зарылись в книги: в гостиную ворвались Фред и Джордж, радостно демонстрирующие Удлинители ушей.</p><p>— Наконец-то вышло! — прокричали они. Подскочив к Гарри, братья выдернули его из кресла и закружили по гостиной. Это стоило мальчику отбитых о ножки столов коленок и ушибленного о твёрдое плечо Фреда носа.</p><p>— А что это? — гриффиндорцы столпились вокруг бледно-розовых проводков, вяло шевелящихся в руках близнецов. Остаток вечера Удлинители ушей переходили из рук в руки и были опробованы из каждого конца гостиной. Заказы сыпались дождём, и Джордж едва успевал их записывать.</p><p>— Полезная вещь! — воскликнул один из гриффиндорцев. — А то ко мне на прaздники приезжают две сестры и запираются в своей комнате. Всегда хотел узнать, о чём они там говорят.</p><p>— А, по-моему, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, — это нечестное изобретение. Нельзя вмешиваться в чужую жизнь и подслушивать чужие секреты.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона, — Рон ободряюще приобнял подругу за плечи, шутливо встряхивая. — Представь себе: два тёмных волшебника обсуждают план по захвату мира, а ты не узнаешь об этом, потому что считаешь Удлинители ушей нечестным изобретением. </p><p>— Мы тебе и не предлагали, Гермиона, — подмигнули ей близнецы. — Ведь девочки такие <i>приличные</i>.</p><p>Они громко захохотали, и их уизлевский смех подхватил весь Гриффиндор. Гарри было очень хорошо там, среди них. Поэтому, когда он ночью спускался на дежурство, внутри всё горело от приятных воспоминаний. Радость близнецов грела его даже тут, вдали от Гриффиндора и от мягкой постели.</p><p>Гарри забился в свой угол, наложил Согревающие чары на воздух и Смягчающие — на пол. Привычная атмосфера задавила его, и спустя полчаса мальчик уже растерял остатки своего счастья. Он лениво листал книгу по анимагии, которую прихватил из библиотеки ещё пару дней назад. Читать и вникать в умные строчки не хотелось, и Гарри лишь равнодушно рассматривал довольно жуткие картинки, изображающие последовательное превращение человека в собаку.</p><p>Отложив книгу в сторону, Гарри достал карту Мародёров.</p><p>— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость! — шепнул он, касаясь её кончиком волшебной палочки. По карте тут же побежали во все стороны коридоры, классы и тайные переходы, похожие на чёрные вены. Точки с именами всплыли из глубины, замерли и пришли в движение. Гарри привычно отметил, что Филч проверяет мужской туалет на третьем этаже, а миссис Норрис гуляет около класса на пятом. Гарри нашёл самого себя и замер, неверяще глядя на соседний коридор.</p><p>Три точки, подписанные как «Драко Малфой», «Винсент Крэбб» и «Грегори Гойл» двигались по нему. Они остановились на самом углу и разбрелись в разные стороны. Гойл остался на месте, Крэбб двинулся в сторону классов, а Малфой — в сторону Гарри.</p><p>Мальчик поплотней закутался в мантию-невидимку, прислушиваясь к негромким шорохам и скрипам. Среди них явно проступал шелест шагов и мантии, смешиваемый с тяжёлым дыханием. Коридор наполнился мягким светом от волшебной палочки, и Гарри увидел отражение Малфоя в одном из зеркал. Слизеринец как никогда был похож на привидение: его бледная кожа и белые волосы словно светились, подобно Люмосу. Мальчик остановился и огляделся.</p><p>— Где же ты, Поттер? — негромко спросил он, разглядывая тёмный коридор. Сердце Гарри подскочило к самому горлу и панически забилось, отдаваясь грохотом в голове. Откуда Малфой знает, что он тут? Он не может знать! Догадка?</p><p>Малфой положил палочку на ладонь и, взвесив, наклонился к ней.</p><p>— Где? — тихо шепнул он. Его палочка завибрировала и вдруг резко повернулась в сторону Гарри. Гриффиндорец едва не ослеп от яркого света, направленного ему прямо в лицо. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя случайным шорохом. Малфой приближался, подозрительно разглядывая пустой, по его мнению, угол. Из-за яркого пятна Гарри не мог разглядеть его глаза, целый день сводящие его с ума. Он наконец-то смог в этом признаться.</p><p>— Тайник? — Драко задумчиво прикоснулся к доспехам, постучал по стене. Неудовлетворённый результатом, он снова обратился к своей палочке: — Где?</p><p>Гарри знал, что это неизбежно, но всё равно не мог сдержать испуганного вздоха: палочка Малфоя выскользнула из длинных пальцев и упала Гарри на колени. Для слизеринца она просто вдруг зависла над полом, продолжая светить ярчайшим Люмосом. </p><p>— Что это? — Драко присел на корточки и протянул руку, нащупывая мантию-невидимку. Гарри страдальчески закатил глаза, смиряясь с тем, что его безмятежному дежурству конец. Не было смысла сопротивляться. А может, он просто хотел, чтоб Малфой его нашёл?</p><p>Мантия соскользнула с его головы и плеч. Драко словно бы и не удивился, лишь самодовольная усмешка тронула его губы.</p><p>— Так-так-так, — плохо скрывая ликование в голосе, произнёс он, — Какая встреча, Поттер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Ночной разговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Если встретите ошибки, исправьте их, пожалуйста, в ПБ :)<br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>— Так-так-так, — плохо скрывая ликование в голосе, произнёс он. — Какая встреча, Поттер.</p><p>Гарри не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Ситуация была совершенно идиотская, и он понятия не имел, как из неё выпутаться. Малфой стоял и самодовольно разглядывал мальчика, злобно ухмыляясь. Зрачки в его глазах снова увеличились, и свет от палочки отражался в них безумными огоньками. Да и сам он казался слегка сумасшедшим.</p><p>— И что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Гарри, когда вновь обрёл способность говорить. В горле пересохло, а язык отчего-то отказывался повиноваться. Он пододвинулся, украдкой сметая карту Мародёров в приоткрытую книгу. Малфой присел перед ним на корточки, направляя палочку прямо в лицо гриффиндорцу.</p><p>— Ловлю наследника Слизерина, конечно, — усмехнулся Малфой. Он потянулся к мантии, но Гарри тут же вырвал её из цепких пальцев, спрятав за спину. </p><p>— Как ты нашёл меня? — это волновало Гарри больше всего. Он покосился на палочку в руках Малфоя, вспомнив, как она безошибочно указала на него. В коридоре было тихо, и Гарри ожидал, что с минуты на минуту сюда прибегут тупоголовые дружки Малфоя. Ему бы очень этого не хотелось: одного слизеринца рядом с ним вполне хватало.</p><p>— А ты считаешь себя неуловимым, Поттер? — Малфой скептически приподнял бровь, разглядывая край мантии-невидимки, торчащий из-за спины Гарри. — То, что у тебя есть эта штука, ничего не решает.</p><p>— И всё же?</p><p>Малфой нарочито задумчиво почесал подбородок, выпятив нижнюю губу и глубокомысленно глядя в стену. А потом с пакостной ухмылкой снова повернулся к Гарри.</p><p>— А я расскажу тебе, Поттер, — он выглядел до неприличия довольным и гордым собой. — Я всё лето учился накладывать невербальное следящее заклинание. Невербальное! Это было невероятно сложно.</p><p>Сказать, что Гарри был поражён, значит ничего не сказать. Он прекрасно помнил, как туго ему давались простенькие невербальные заклятия, и то, что второкурсник мог освоить одно из них, было крайне удивительно! Мальчик вдруг понял, почему Малфой принял такой напыщенный вид — он ждал, что Гарри его похвалит. Восхитится его успехами, хоть и направленными на то, чтоб отравлять жизнь самого Гарри. </p><p>Но гриффиндорец упорно молчал, раздумывая над этим внезапным открытием. Вероятно, Малфой наложил на него заклятие в кабинете Снейпа. Тогда они стояли очень близко, и Гарри помнил, как что-то странное происходило с глазами слизеринца. Тогда понятно, почему его зрачки становились такими страшными всякий раз, когда Гарри на него смотрел, — заклинание давало о себе знать.</p><p>— Ты потратил целое лето на то, чтоб научиться шпионить за мной? — усмехнулся Гарри, решив, что лучшая защита — это нападение. В полутьме коридора их разговор казался верхом абсурдности. Почему-то хотелось смеяться и язвить, но под холодным взглядом Малфоя это желание стремительно сходило на нет. — Не слишком ли много ты обо мне думаешь, Малфой? Это нездоровое поведение.</p><p>— Если я поймаю наследника Слизерина, то моё имя выгравируют на кубке в зале Наград. Отец будет доволен, — Драко криво оскалился. Гарри вновь почувствовал волну раздражения и гнева, направленную в сторону Люциуса. Его сын лезет буквально в пасть чудовищу, чтобы получить его одобрение — разве таким должно быть воспитание? Гарри посоветовал бы отправлять таких детей, как Драко, пожить пару неделек с Дурслями — вот уж что может выбить всё зазнайство, ханжество и высокомерие. </p><p>— Значит, упорно считаешь меня наследником Слизерина? — спросил Гарри. Беспечность слизеринца продолжала его раздражать. Пусть даже Драко был запутан в своих собственных выводах, но Гарри никак не мог понять, что толкает его на такие рисковые действия. Слизеринец словно спал и видел, как бы загнать его в ловушку, и это уже по-настоящему пугало. А может, это всё сплошное притворство? </p><p>— Я поймал тебя поджидающим свою жертву, Поттер. Как ты выкрутишься? — Малфой склонил голову набок, выжидающе глядя на гриффиндорца. Гарри смотрел на него пару секунд, размышляя над тем, стоит ли пытаться напугать Драко снова. Может, стоило преподать урок наглому слизеринцу?</p><p>— Выкручиваться? — наигранно удивился Гарри, нащупывая палочку в кармане. Он подобрался, готовясь к рывку. — Зачем? Я просто убью тебя.</p><p>Одно плавное, почти грациозное движение вперёд, и мальчики кубарем свалились на пол коридора. В какой-то момент кулак Малфоя с зажатой в нём волшебной палочкой врезался в плечо гриффиндорца, но Гарри тут же ухватил его руки, стискивая их в своих. Малфой зашипел, а его взгляд, до этого источавший лишь холодное презрение, испуганно забегал по лицу Гарри. Гриффиндорец навис над своей несостоявшейся жертвой, мечась между желанием устроить драку и стремлением заставить упрямого слизеринца оставить его в покое.</p><p>— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, Поттер! — выплюнул Малфой. Его Люмос погас, и коридор погрузился в полумрак. Лишь лунный свет из окон разбивал его, наполняя каким-то потусторонним светом. </p><p>— Но я же злой наследник Слизерина. А ты свидетель. Тебя нужно устранить, — Гарри поднял палочку, которую каким-то чудом не отбросил в сторону. Он и сам не знал, отчего ведёт себя так странно. Малфой был слабей его сейчас, он не знал и половины опасностей, грозящих Хогвартсу и его обитателям, но Гарри не мог перестать дразнить его. Видеть ярость на ледяном лице и знать, что он причина этой ярости — может, и Малфоем двигали такие же помыслы? </p><p>Драко следил настороженным взглядом за палочкой в руках Гарри и испуганно дёрнулся в сторону, когда она коснулась его шеи. Он был почти очаровательно беззащитен, и Гарри ужаснулся своим мыслям и тому, как легко они скользнули в его голову. </p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что это не я. Чего ты добиваешься? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Тебя не касается, Поттер, — Малфой скривился. — А вот чего ТЫ добиваешься, прижимая меня к полу? Думаешь, я испугаюсь? </p><p>— Думаю, ты уже испугался, Малфой, — улыбнулся Гарри. Его колени уже болели от длительного стояния на каменном полу, а под мантию забирался неприятный сквозняк. Согревающая магия не выходила за пределы обжитого уголка, и мальчику не терпелось туда вернуться. Но узнать, на кой чёрт Драко Малфой ночью выбирается из своей гостиной и рыскает по Хогвартсу, хотелось ещё больше. — Хочешь поймать наследника в одиночку? Крэбб и Гойл вряд ли тебе помогут.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, что я взял с собой Крэбба и Гойла? — рука Малфоя, которую Гарри по глупости выпустил из захвата своих пальцев, медленно и почти нежно легла ему на шею. Стая мурашек бросилась по его спине вниз, и Гарри не был уверен, что это лёгкое прикосновение тут ни при чём.</p><p>— Догадался. Ты ведь никуда без них пойти не можешь.</p><p>— Разве они сейчас тут? — пальцы Малфоя были холодны, как лёд. Гарри пришлось склонить голову набок, чтобы избежать этих касаний. Они навевали ассоциации с холодным прикосновением лезвия ножа.</p><p>— Они почти за углом.</p><p>— Тогда пусти меня, — Малфой ехидно оскалился. Его бедро вдруг скользнуло вверх, угрожающе застыв между ног Гарри. — А то хуже будет.</p><p>— Грязные приёмчики? — мальчик засмеялся, но всё же послушно отстранился — получить острой коленкой по самому сокровенному совсем не хотелось. Малфой вдруг повернул голову, уставившись куда-то в конец коридора. По чёрной стене медленно двигался мягкий жёлтый свет фонаря. И это были явно не Крэбб с Гойлом, которые вряд ли додумались бы даже до простого Люмоса. </p><p>Малфой дёрнулся первым. Схватив гриффиндорца за шею, он оттолкнул его в сторону и бросился в угол, где мирно покоилась забытая мантия-невидимка. Гарри кинулся за ним, пытаясь отпихнуть плечом. Он врезался в доспехи, которые с ужасным скрежетом закачались, грозясь обвалиться прямо на незадачливых второкурсников. </p><p>— Отпусти! — зашипел Гарри, пытаясь вырвать мантию-невидимку из цепких пальцев Малфоя. В конце коридора появилась сутулая фигура Филча. Смотритель медленно брёл, угрожающе шаркая и шепелявя что-то. Его верная кошка миссис Норрис бежала рядом, вперив свой горящий взгляд в два тёмных силуэта в одной из ниш.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, поймав такой же панический взгляд. Не сговариваясь, они вдвоём кинулись под защиту мантии-невидимки, прижавшись к стене за доспехами. Книга с зажатой в ней картой Мародёров удачно оказалась рядом, и Драко одним ловким движением ноги протолкнул её между ними.</p><p>— Кто это тут, киса? — мерзкий хрипящий голос Филча раздался совсем рядом. Гарри увидел отражение старика в одном из зeркал: тот шёл, словно принюхиваясь, вглядываясь в каждый уголок. Миссис Норрис остановилась рядом с доспехами, за которыми прятались мальчики, и тихо мяукнула. Этот звук эхом пронёсся по коридору. Малфой медленно выдохнул, и его пальцы до боли сжали запястье Гарри.</p><p>— Ага, попались! — визгливо вскрикнул Филч. Он бросился куда-то вперёд, проскочив мимо доспехов. Раздалось два сдавленных крика, тут же пресечённых строгим шипением смотрителя. Гарри изумлённо наблюдал, как старик тащит за собой слабо упирающегося Крэбба, недоуменно переглядывающегося с таким же расстроенным Гойлом. Мальчики не уступали Филчу в росте и были вдвое шире его, но всё же не решались противиться его шипящим приказам. Фонарь раскачивался, и их огромные тени скакали по полу, мечась в зеркальных гладях. Миссис Норрис всё ещё упорно бродила рядом со злополучными доспехами, жалобно мяукая. Но, видимо, решив, что хозяин всё равно не обратит внимание на невидимку, убежала в темноту.</p><p>Только тогда Гарри смог расслабиться. Оказалось, он стоял, задержав дыхание и до побеления пальцев вцепившись в волшебную палочку. </p><p>— Она нас видела, — сказал вдруг Малфой. Он отпустил руку Гарри и зажёг Люмос, с невольным восхищением разглядывая мантию-невидимку. — Но мантия отличная. Украл?</p><p>— Это мантия моего отца, — строго отрезал Гарри. Он рывком сдёрнул её с них, скомкав в руках. Филч был далеко и праздновал богатый улов, поэтому можно было не скрываться. </p><p>— Твоего отца? Она выглядит совсем новой, — Драко по-деловому пощупал легчайшую ткань, пропуская её между пальцами. — И очень качественной. Как-то раз отец собирался купить мне мантию-невидимку, но она была какой-то совсем никудышной. А эта... эта мантия идеальна...</p><p>— Я не продам её тебе даже за всё твоё состояние, — Гарри подозрительно оглядел слизеринца. Он не сомневался, что Малфой может попытаться выкрасть его мантию, если представится случай. Нельзя было показывать её ему.</p><p>— Больно нужно, — фыркнул Драко. Он вдруг сощурился, словно вспомнив что-то безумно важное и неясное, — Хм... значит, вот как ты передвигаешься по замку. Можешь пройти куда угодно и сделать что угодно...</p><p>Его пальцы медленно коснулись бледного лица и скользнули к уху, неосознанно его поглаживая. Гарри почувствовал, что в горле вдруг застрял липкий комок. Он помнил, как на первом курсе проник в мысли Малфоя, едва не убив их обоих этим безответственным поступком. Если Драко сможет совместить свою внезапную травму и то, что Гарри Поттер свободно передвигается по школе... </p><p>— Я знал, что ты полон секретов, Поттер. Но не настолько же, — Малфой вдруг опустил голову, находя взглядом книгу по анимагии. Гарри не успел даже спохватиться, как Драко уже держал её в руках, с сомнением рассматривая потрёпанный переплёт.</p><p>— «Анимагия: ошибки и их последствия», — прочитал он, коротко хмыкнув. — Интересно. Решил попробовать? </p><p>Гарри выдернул книгу из его рук. Карта Мародёров была заколдована, и пустой пергамент не вызвал у Малфоя ни малейшего интереса. </p><p>— И что дальше? — спросил Гарри, смело встречая пытливый серый взгляд. — Так и будем тут стоять?</p><p>— А что ты предлагаешь, Поттер? — спросил Малфой, скрещивая руки на груди. Он явно не собирался никуда уходить, а уж тем более оставлять Гарри в покое. Гриффиндорцу оставалось лишь лихорадочно размышлять, пытаясь придумать, как избавиться от назойливой компании. Хотя такой Малфой, не тычущий ему в лицо волшебной палочкой и не разбрасывающийся обвинениями, был даже приятен. Он чем-то напоминал энергичного нюхлера, напавшего на след золотой жилы, и это сравнение безумно развеселило Гарри.</p><p>— Пожалуй, будет лучше вернуться в спальни, — смиренно предложил он. Малфой с сомнением покачал светлой головой, недовольно выглядывая в коридор.</p><p>— Как же я теперь вернусь? Из-за тебя поймали Крэбба и Гойла!</p><p>— При чём тут я? — тут же оскорбился Гарри. — Я не виноват, что они такие тупые и не смогли спрятаться. К тому же, как-то же ты планировал возвращаться?</p><p>— Вообще-то я надеялся, что они будут со мной, и в случае, если нас заметят, прикроют меня, — нехотя признался Малфой.</p><p>— То есть хотел, чтоб твои друзья стояли посреди коридора, отдаваясь на милость Филчу, пока ты прячешься в тени? — поражённо переспросил Гарри. Он не понимал, почему вдруг почувствовал такое горькое разочарование, ведь от Малфоя никогда не приходилось ждать ни верности своим друзьям, ни способности принимать на себя удар. Но гриффиндорец не мог отделаться от противного, скребущего чувства в груди. Кажется, ему просто хотелось видеть людей лучше, чем они есть на самом деле.</p><p>Расправив мантию, Гарри накинул её на плечи. В этот же момент руки Малфоя вцепились в него мёртвой хваткой, а серые глаза оказались очень-очень близко. Зрачок больше не увеличивался.</p><p>— Ты же не собираешься бросать меня здесь? — прошептал Малфой, в испуге оглядываясь. Он мелко задрожал, когда около туалета Миртл, совсем рядом, завозился домовик. Эльфы были крайне тихими созданиями, и за все свои дежурства Гарри ни разу не слышал, чтоб они переговаривались или передвигались. Может, домовики раньше даже не подозревали о соседстве с ним, а сегодня, наверно, были крайне удивлены такому скопищу юных волшебников. </p><p>— А ты собирался бросить Крэбба и Гойла, — Гарри попытался скинуть со своих плеч холодные ладони, но они лишь сильней вцепились в него.</p><p>— Это не одно и то же. Тут, — Драко кивнул в сторону места, где был найден Блейз Забини, — быть одному нельзя. Мало ли кто... может прийти.</p><p>— Так ты признаёшь, что вовсе не считаешь меня наследником Слизерина? — поинтересовался Гарри, слыша неожиданное ехидство в собственном голосе. Малфой с ненавистью на него посмотрел, а потом словно взорвался, грубо встряхнув гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Да-да! Доволен? </p><p>— Пока нет. Значит, ты устроил это шоу с обвинениями в кабинете Снейпа, чтобы наложить заклятия. Но что же ты хочешь узнать?</p><p>Было очень-очень тихо. Гарри показалось, что он слышит, как бьётся сердце Малфоя. Или это было его собственное сердце?</p><p>— Ты можешь мне рассказать, — проникновенно зашептал Гарри. Ему почти физически необходимо было узнать, что за странные рассуждения ведёт Малфой. Слизеринец неуверенно на него посмотрел, колупая пальцем каменную стену и кусая губу. Глубоко вздохнув, он словно собрался с мыслями, решившись на что-то.</p><p>— Знаешь, — тихо начал Драко, глядя куда-то в сторону. Гарри никогда ещё не видел его таким растерянным. Он неимоверным усилием заставил себя не двигаться и молча слушать негромкий голос,  — иногда у меня возникает странное чувство. Оно очень... неприятное. На первом курсе ты спросил меня, почему я вернулся к тебе в Запретном лесу? И я тебе ответил, что мне вдруг показалось, будто, если я тебя не спасу, то пострадают мои родители. Помнишь?</p><p>— Помню, — так же тихо ответил Гарри. Эта сцена встала перед его глазами, как будто произошла только вчера: тёмное больничное крыло, лунный свет, льющийся из больших окон, и Малфой, ещё не отошедший от своей травмы. Гарри показалось, что он даже чувствует запах чего-то, не поддающегося описанию. Эта картина захватила его, сбив ровное дыхание.</p><p>— Ну вот. И теперь это чувство, какой-то нелепый клубок из тебя, меня и моих родителей не даёт мне покоя. Как будто мне безумно хочется узнать о тебе всё, но в тот же момент ты мне настолько противен, что одна мысль о Гарри Поттере вызывает раздражение, — проговорил Драко. Он словно спорил сам с собой, пытался доказать нечто кому-то в темноте. Гарри шагнул ближе, но Малфой этого даже не заметил. Весь его слизеринский вид куда-то пропал, и перед Поттером стоял лишь бледный, несчастный мальчик, путающийся в своих собственных переживаниях. </p><p>— Ты понимаешь? — со слепой надеждой воскликнул Малфой. — Это не мои чувства. Кто-то словно вкладывает их мне в голову!</p><p>Гарри стало искренне жаль его. В конце концов, он понимал, что происходит со слизеринцем, но не мог ему рассказать. Малфой выглядел таким несчастным, что нельзя было и подумать, будто он может хамить и язвить, быть мерзким и противным. Даже его зализанные волосы растрепались, неряшливо прикрыв виски.</p><p>— И при чём тут мои родители? — спросил Малфой словно у самого себя. — Как они связаны с тобой? И вообще, почему всё вокруг связано с тобой?</p><p>«Я мог бы спросить у тебя то же самое» — подумал Гарри. Но он ничего не сказал и быстро удавил в себе желание похлопать мальчика по плечу. Они, не сговариваясь, опустились на пол, устав стоять, привалившись к стене. Гарри подложил под себя мантию-невидимку, хотя никто и не собирался вырывать её у него из рук. Малфой, кажется, вообще забыл, где он и с кем он, и просто пытался выговориться. </p><p>— Я помню, что ты говорил мне на первом курсе. Тогда, в больничном крыле. Про Сам-Знаешь-Кого и Дамблдора. Это имеет смысл, Поттер, — Малфой вдруг вцепился в свои белоснежные волосы, едва не роняя палочку. Он выглядел настоящим безумцем, и Гарри не смог держаться в стороне. Он медленно придвинулся ближе, коснувшись своим плечом подрагивающего мелкой дрожью плеча Малфоя. Нужно было сказать что-нибудь, придумать что-нибудь, соврать что-нибудь, только не дать ему и дальше сходить с ума от своих догадок. Но Гарри так устал лгать. Этот клубочек из нелепых отговорок рос с каждым его словом и грозил задавить его самого.</p><p>— Если я скажу тебе, что ты просто благодарен мне за спасение твоей жизни, ты успокоишься? — разумно предложил Гарри. Перед его глазами пронеслись обжигающие картины. Выручай-Комната, Адское пламя, гора из сломанных вещей, на которой испуганный и испачканный сажей Малфой, прижимающий к себе тело Гойла... а потом его худые, но невероятно крепкие руки, до боли сжимающие рёбра Гарри. Теперь это казалось каким-то сном, кошмаром, а ведь когда-то это было реально...</p><p>— Ты не спасал мне жизнь, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Ты просто прихватил меня с собой, когда бежал из леса. Даже, скорей, я сам к вам прибился.</p><p>— Не говори так. Это ужасно.</p><p>— Это правда, — жёстко отрезал Драко. Он прижал колени к груди, помахивая волшебной палочкой. Огонёк Люмоса трепетал. — Лес тут ни при чём.</p><p>— А я говорил не про Лес, — осторожно произнёс Гарри. Ему показалось, что на этих словах черты лица Малфоя проступили чётче, как будто он весь сосредоточился на голосе Гарри.</p><p>— А про что? — такой же вкрадчивый вопрос.</p><p>Люмос упорно напоминал Гарри блики холодного света на остром лезвии. Опасность сквозила кругом, а он увязал в ней, словно мушка в паутине. Не нужно было заводить этот разговор, не нужно было. Отвёл бы Малфоя в его гостиную и навсегда бы забыл об этой встрече. Но теперь слизеринец, открывшись ему, ждал такого же откровения в ответ.</p><p>«Ты же гриффиндорец» — напомнил себе Гарри. Хотя он не знал, зачем именно ему понадобилось это напоминание.</p><p>— Допустим, что... когда-то, только не спрашивай, когда, произошло кое-что. И я тебя спас. А потом ты об этом забыл и теперь как бы вспоминаешь. Вот, — Гарри сам себе показался идиотом. Взгляд Малфоя красочно выражал, что слизеринец думает абсолютно так же. Драко страдальчески закатил свои серые глаза и вдруг с силой пихнул Гарри от себя.</p><p>— А потом ты удивляешься, что я за тобой шпионю. Потому что вокруг тебя сплошные секреты, Поттер, и я постоянно на них натыкаюсь. </p><p>— Глупости. У меня нет таких уж интересных секретов, — отмахнулся Гарри. Ему вдруг снова стало смешно.</p><p>— Правда? — наигранно удивился Малфой, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я просто нашёл тебя ночью читающим книгу за доспехами. Ничего особенного, Поттер.</p><p>— Совершенно.</p><p>— Но я уже знаю, что ты тут делаешь, — слизеринец обвёл взглядом их небогатую обитель. — Ты ловишь наследника Слизерина. Вот только зачем?</p><p>— Он угрожает моим друзьям, — Гарри тоже поднялся, накидывая мантию себе на плечи. Он приглашающе раздвинул полы, и Малфой без лишних вопросов скользнул к нему. Два второкурсника без труда уместились под мантией, и передвигаться по спящему Хогвартсу было легко. Но через пару секунд Драко не выдержал. </p><p>— Но почему именно ты должен этим заниматься? — пытливо зашептал он Гарри на ухо. — Конечно, я видел, какие заклинания ты использовал ещё на первом курсе, но всё же... </p><p>— Потому что я не могу просто сидеть и ждать. Это сводит меня с ума, — признался Гарри. Он покрепче сжал палочку в руках, как будто она могла чем-то ему помочь сейчас. На каждом углу они останавливались, и Гарри проверял, не шипит ли где мерзкий голос Василиска. Кажется, эта ночь была такой же безрезультатной, как и все остальные — ни змея, ни Наследника. Только Малфой.</p><p>— И ты придёшь туда снова?</p><p>— А ты снова наложишь на меня Следящее заклятие?</p><p>— Как ты узнал, что я его снял?</p><p>Они были уже у самых подземелий. Гарри отнюдь не собирался тащиться с Малфоем до дверей в гостиную. Он мог бросить его прямо тут.</p><p>— Раньше твои зрачки увеличивались, когда ты на меня смотрел. Жуткое зрелище, — объяснил Гарри, останавливаясь около тёмного закутка, за которым начиналась лестница в подземелья. Он мог лишь понадеяться, что Филч не поджидает у самых дверей, и Малфой не сдаст его при первом удобном случае.</p><p>— Могу представить, — Драко пощупал своё лицо, словно опасаясь, что изменение зрачков могло как-то повлиять на острые черты. Он перевёл взгляд на Гарри, с плохо скрываемым любопытством разглядывая его. — А это было довольно весело.</p><p>— Что именно? — по мнению Гарри, за сегодняшний вечер не произошло ничего весёлого. Но Малфой, кажется, был доволен. Он не спешил выходить из-под мантии и ждал чего-то.</p><p>— Ходить ночью под мантией, — слизеринец на прощание погладил нежную ткань. — И... Пожалуй, больше ничего.</p><p>Он уже готовился выскочить из-под волшебной ткани и скрыться в темноте, как Гарри вдруг вспомнил про свой вопрос, задавленный речью Малфоя. Он ухватил мальчика за руку, удерживая на самом краю тёмной крутой лестницы.</p><p>— Кое-что вспомнил. Я понял, зачем ты предъявлял все эти обвинения мне, но... весь Слизерин считает Наследником именно меня, так почему ты так уверен в обратном? — Гарри знал ответ на этот вопрос, но ему хотелось услышать, что думает на этот счёт сам Драко. Малфой странно на него покосился, как будто Гарри спросил у него что-то, о чём они говорили три секунды назад.</p><p>— Ну, какой из тебя наследник Слизерина, Поттер? — хмыкнул он, вырывая своё запястье из рук Гарри. — Ты же герой. Будь ты злодеем, вытащил бы ты меня из Запретного леса? Нет. И на месте Блейза был бы я.</p><p>Малфой выскользнул из-под мантии и скрылся в чернильной темноте, подсвечивая себе путь слабым заклинанием. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя потерянным идиотом. Он прекрасно понимал, что Малфой и так уже достаточно сказал ему и наверняка раскаивается из-за своей честности, но чувство, будто его обманули, прочно повисло где-то внутри.</p><p>Гарри послушно вернулся в башню Гриффиндора. Забывшись тревожным сном, он до самого утра метался на горячих простынях. Сны сменяли друг друга, но ни один он не смог запомнить.</p><p>Гарри никому не рассказал о ночном происшествии. Когда на завтраке он украдкой обернулся на слизеринский стoл, Драко Малфой был всё тем же Драко Малфоем, которого все привыкли видеть. И взгляд его надменных серых глаз совсем не изменился, хотя Гарри почему-то надеялся на это.</p><p>Обозвав себя наивным простаком, Гарри отправился вслед за друзьями. После уроков он собирался пойти к Снейпу и рассказать ему о действиях Малфоя, умолчав о некоторых подробностях мест их встречи. Пусть профессор разбирается со своим навязчивым студентом, а Гарри уже устал копаться в чужих проблемах и сомнениях. Особенно когда они вызывают такие смешанные и непонятные чувства.</p><p>Но намерениям гриффиндорца не суждено было сбыться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Предложения и оговорки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кабинет казался неизменным. Сколько бы раз Гарри сюда ни приходил, его всегда окутывала атмосфера необъяснимого волшебства, исходящего из каждой, даже самой незначительной вещи. Это было поистине удивительно. Дамблдор как обычно ласково улыбнулся Гарри, указав сухой ладонью на мягкое бархатное креслице.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Гарри, — он достал откуда-то из-под стола коробочку с засахаренными дольками. — Вот, угощайся. Как поживаешь?</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр, — Гарри осторожно присел, пытаясь угадать, что послужило причиной вызова. Он хотел пить, и от одного вида сладости в горле першило. Дамблдор наблюдал за ним, лукаво улыбаясь в седую бороду.</p><p>— Ты, наверно, гадаешь, зачем я позвал тебя? — спросил волшебник. Сегодня он был в светло-сиреневой мантии, расшитой непонятным узором. Почему-то он напомнил Гарри большое пирожное.</p><p>— Есть новости о наследнике Слизерина? — без особой надежды спросил Гарри. Профессор Дамблдор покачал головой, сцепив пальцы в замок. Морщины на его лице проступили чётче, но ярко-голубые глаза горели предвкушением и азартом.</p><p>— К сожалению, пока ничего. Мы пытались отыскать дневник по тёмной ауре, но в Хогвартсе слишком много артефактов, которые можно назвать «тёмными», — скорбно сообщил дирeктoр. — Слишком много аур и полей. Выследить что-то просто невозможно.</p><p>— Тогда что случилось?</p><p>— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о крестражах. Двух последних крестражах, — профессор вмиг посерьёзнел. Лукавый блеск пропал из его волшебных глаз, сменившись сосредоточенностью. Гарри поёжился — он так старательно отгонял от себя мысли, что внутри него одна из частичек тёмной души Волдеморта, но каждое новое напоминание неуютно скреблось осознанием того, что шансов может и не быть.</p><p>— И что с ними? Вы знаете, как достать чашу? — каким-то невероятно обречённым голосом спросил Гарри. Он тут же прокашлялся, надеясь, что позорная слабость исчезнет.</p><p>— Точно, нет. Банк Гринготтс подчиняется законам, составленным самими гоблинами, поэтому волшебники не имеют в нём никакого влияния. Это обеспечивает сохранность содержимого сейфов независимо от того, какие деяния совершил волшебник.</p><p>Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, каким-то чудом оказавшейся в его руке. Позади Гарри что-то зашелестело. Мальчик обернулся, разглядывая плывущие по воздуху пергаменты, лениво помахивающие краями на манер крыльев. Пергаменты опустились на стол, и старый волшебник придвинул один поближе к Гарри. Витиеватым почерком на нём было выведено следующее:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Банк «Гринготтс».<br/>Закон №156<br/></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Если владелец сейфа по каким-либо причинам (доказанным и задокументированным) не может посетить или не использует свой сейф, то его кровный родственник (не старше пятого поколения) имеет право воспользоваться этим хранилищем для собственных нужд, но не использовать хранимое внутри. При предъявлении поручения о выдаче (подписанного владельцем или задокументированного гоблином) кровный родственник (не старше третьего поколения вниз, не старше одного поколения вверх) может вынести из сейфа упомянутое в поручении. Все прочие заявки упраздняются. </p>
</div>— О, — только и смог выдавить Гарри, глядя на текст. Закон был, на удивление, предельно ясен и не требовал разъяснений. Мальчик поднял глаза на Дамблдoрa. — Значит, вас не пустят в сейф, даже если вы предъявите доказательства, что там хранится что-то опасное?<p>— Да, Гарри. Гоблины — умные и упрямые существа, которые чтят свои законы и порядки так же сильно, как некоторые волшебники чтят свою кровь. Оспаривать их решения — лишь навлечь на себя гнев и неудобства, — Дамблдор кисло покосился на текст закона, как будто тот, по меньшей мере, нанёс ему личное оскорбление. — Возникает большая проблема с этим сейфом.</p><p>— Три поколения... — Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок, и вдруг его осенило. — Сириус — двоюродный брат Беллатрисы. Он может войти в её сейф.</p><p>Гарри незаметно сжал ладони на обивке, едва не разрывая её пальцами. Тоска по Сириусу вновь захлестнула его, а призрачная надежда, что Дамблдор всё же поможет вызволить его, затрепетала в груди. Обида на директора зашевелилась в его животе, но Гарри постарался сохранить лицо. Он не хотел показывать своё отчаянье.</p><p>— К сожалению, Гарри, Сириус Блэк и Андромеда Тонкс выжжены с семейного древа. Гоблины не допустят их к сейфу Лестрейнджей, так как семейство Блэк официально отказалось от своих «гнилых побегов».</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Перед ним лёг новый пергамент, изображающий сложную схему взаимоотношений древнего семейства Блэков. Ветви расходились во все стороны, сходясь со знаменитыми чистокровными фамилиями. Гарри увидел Флинтов, Крэббов, Малфоев, Долгопупсов и даже Поттеров. </p><p>— На данный момент лишь Нарцисса Малфой имеет право войти в сейф Лестрейнджей, — Дамблдор коснулся пергамента волшебной палочкой, и ветвь Малфоев загорелась красным светом. — А через несколько лет это право достанется также Драко Малфою.</p><p>Гарри немного оторопело смотрел на выделенные имена. Это был конец: Нарцисса никогда бы не стала помогать грабить сейф Лестрейнджей, а ждать, пока Малфой, с которым хотя бы можно было переговорить, вырастет, было бесполезно. Гарри лихорадочно соображал, есть ли выход из этой ситуации, но ничего, кроме незаконного проникновения, на ум не приходило.</p><p>— И что же нам делать? </p><p>— Полагаю, — Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул, откидываясь назад в кресло, — придётся его ограбить.</p><p>Гарри пару секунд смотрел на ребяческое довольство, разливающееся по лицу директора. Он никак не мог понять, шутит Дамблдор или говорит серьёзно, но что-то упорно склоняло его ко второму варианту. Кабинет вдруг показался ему чересчур душным и внимательным: взгляды бывших директоров неотрывно следили за его лицом. Сухонькая волшебница с длинным носом даже поднесла к глазу монокль, чтобы лучше видеть реакцию мальчика.</p><p>— Вы хотите, чтоб я это сделал? — тихо переспросил Гарри, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. Мягкое кресло показалось ему невероятно жёстким, а яркие цвета вокруг — режущими и колючими. Дамблдор удивлённо посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Что ты, Гарри, конечно, нет, — он тихо усмехнулся в бороду. — Мне просто нужны твои воспоминания о банке отдельно от всех остальных.</p><p>— Ох, — Гарри смутился, вперив взгляд в окно. За воздушной занавесью плескалось невероятное голубое небо. — Конечно.</p><p>Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к нему. В его пальцах мелькнула скляночка, отразившая блик солнца. Гарри послушно закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях о банке «Гринготтс» и о наглейшем проникновении в него. Всё остальное: чувства и переживания, планы и мечты — всё это Гарри представил лежащим в огромном надёжном титановом сейфе. Дамблдор коснулся палочкой его виска, и серебряная нить потянулась, похожая на седой волос. Она порвалась и повисла на кончике волшебной палочки, колыхаясь от порывов лёгкого ветерка.</p><p>— Спасибо, Гарри. Я детально изучу это воспоминание, — Дамблдор убрал склянку в маленький ларчик, тут же скрывшегося в недрах большого платяного шкафа. — Веришь или нет, мне никогда ещё не приходилось продумывать подобное предприятие.</p><p>— Вам это будет несложно, — Гарри не был уверен в своих словах, но чувство какого-то подлого облегчения разгорелось внутри него. Сейчас у него и так хватало забот, которые почему-то всё прибывали и прибывали, с лёгкостью преодолевая все преграды на пути. Думать о крестражах было... неприятно, потому что это неизбежно вело к мыслям о смерти.</p><p>Смерти, которой Гарри совсем не хотел.</p><p>— Возможно. Если дело пойдёт успешно, я тебе сообщу, — Дамблдор легко хохотнул. Он подцепил пальцами одну лимонную дольку и, задумчиво разглядывая крупинки сахара на жёлтом боку, покрутил её перед глазами. — Знаешь, Гарри, порой меня посещают странные идеи насчёт того, что же с тобой приключилось.</p><p>— И какие же, сэр?</p><p>— Одна странней другой. Но я уверен, что всё это произошло для того, чтобы мы исправили свои ошибки, — Дамблдор печально отложил в сторону лимонную дольку. — Постарались понять, в чём наши промахи. </p><p>— Думаете, можно исправить всё, что мы совершили когда-то?</p><p>— Нет. Исправляя одни ошибки, мы будем совершать другие — такова наша жизнь. Но что-то изменить мы в силах, особенно теперь, когда тебе посчастливилось увидеть будущее.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор, — осторожно начал Гарри, чувствуя, как в горле встаёт комок, — есть одна ошибка, которую следовало исправить уже очень давно. Сириус.</p><p>Дамблдор внимательно на него посмотрел. Синий рентген пронзил Гарри, ненавязчиво завораживая, пробегая ветерком по затылку. Словно прикосновение мягкой ладони, от которой мальчик укрылся воображаемой железной стеной. Старый волшебник тяжко вздохнул. Сцепив пальцы в замок, он задумчиво поиграл ими, а потом произнёс:</p><p>— Я понимаю твою обиду, Гарри, — он легонько подул, и одна из серебряных прядей смешно приподнялась. — Сириус — твой крёстный, близкий человек. В последнее время и я часто думаю о своих близких и любимых, которых осталось совсем мало. Чтобы посетить Сириуса, нужно отправлять специальный запрос, но тут я смогу как следует надавить на парочку служащих. Я сообщу ему, что ты знаешь правду и ждёшь его.</p><p>А потом Сириус сбежит. Сердце Гарри заколотилось, как бешенное, а ладони мигом вспотели. Но обида всё ещё не пропала, она злобно шепнула, что не стоит так слепо доверять старому волшебнику. Гарри прикусил губу с внутренней стороны.</p><p>— Помогите ему, профессор. Пожалуйста. Или...</p><p>— Или это сделаешь ты, — закончил Дамблдор. Он вдруг радостно улыбнулся, словно вспомнив что-то невероятно хорошее. — Не ты один печёшься о судьбе Сириуса. Недавно профессор Люпин пытался подать запрос в Министерство, чтоб ему разрешили посетить преступника из категории «очень опасный». Ему отказали, и он пошёл ко мне.</p><p>Значит, вот куда так спешил профессор ЗОТИ. Уважение к Люпину возросло в несколько раз, приятно согревая. Возможно, что именно просьба профессора послужила причиной тому, что директор неожиданно отбросил свои убеждения? Гарри задумался, может ли в освобождении Сириуса быть какая-то выгода. Его взгляд метнулся к Фоуксу, мирно спящему на жердочке. Птица уже постарела, и её перья не горели былым огнём. Скоро он обратится в пепел, чтоб потом восстать из него молодым...</p><p>«И я умер, чтоб потом прожить жизнь заново» — грустно подумал Гарри, глядя на феникса. Он устал размышлять и перемывать факты, ему до ужаса захотелось вскочить на метлу и вылететь на воздух прямо из окна кабинета Дамблдора...</p><p>— Есть ещё один вопрос, который я хотел бы с тобой обсудить, — неожиданно произнёс Дамблдор. Гарри, который уже приготовился покинуть директорский кабинет, напрягся. Он почему-то сразу вспомнил о ночном происшествии с Малфоем. Но Дамблдор не выглядел ни рассерженным, ни осуждающим — он просто рассеянно постукивал пальцами друг о друга.</p><p>— О чём же, сэр?</p><p>— Я собираюсь давать тебе специальные уроки. Ведь Дуэльный Клуб вряд ли поможет, — Дамблдор вгляделся в лицо Гарри, словно ища в нём признаки недовольства. Но Гарри неожиданно захватила эта идея: прошлогодние тренировки с Роном и Гермионой лишь помогли освежить простейшие навыки, а вот настоящая Боевая Магия...</p><p>— Вы хотите научить меня сражаться?</p><p>— Да, Гарри. Ты очень храбрый мальчик, но сейчас, когда ты ещё так юн, одна лишь храбрость не поможет. </p><p>— О, я согласен. Я хочу... учиться бою, — Гарри даже подался вперёд, чтобы его слова звучали убедительней. Пожалуй, ещё ничто в этом волшебном кабинете не вызывало у него такого нетерпения. — С вами.</p><p>— Отлично. Тогда я пришлю тебе весточку, когда состоится наше первое занятие. И, пожалуйста, не говори об этом никому, кроме мистера Уизли и мисс Грейнджер. Думаю, хватит на сегодня разговоров, — Дамблдор ласково похлопал Гарри по руке. — Иди и насладись чудесной погодой. Я бы и сам с удовольствием прогулялся, если бы не было столько дел.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал себя отчасти виноватым в том, что у директора такой изнеможенный и усталый вид. Скомкано попрощавшись, он пулей вылетел из кабинета, заталкивая свои смутные переживания на задний план.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри никогда ещё не был так рад встретить Оливера Вуда. И никогда ещё незапланированная тренировка не была встречена с таким энтузиазмом и воодушевлением. <p>— Всё нормально, Гарри? — удивлённо спросил Вуд, который наверняка приготовился давить юного игрока своим авторитетом и строгими убеждениями.</p><p>— Да, всё отлично, — тренировка сейчас была как раз кстати. Гарри был на взводе, и от мысли, что сам Дамблдор будет учить его сражаться, в крови кипел адреналин. Хотя мальчик понятия не имел, как это будет выглядеть, но он чувствовал, что пользы от этих «уроков» будет немерено.</p><p>Гарри сбегал в башню, захватил метлу, а потом вместе с Оливером отправился на поле. День, на удивление, был просто отличным. Серые тучи, характерные для октября, убежали куда-то за лес, и не по-осеннему тёплое солнце согревало окрестности Хогвартса. Лишь со стороны озера задувало прохладным ветерком, от которого пришлось укутаться в толстый красно-жёлтый шарф.</p><p>— Почему слизеринцы отменили тренировку? — поинтересовался Гарри уже на подходе к стадиону. Вуд пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не знаю. Флинт предложил поменяться, так что завтра на поле выйдут они, — Оливер задумчиво поднял глаза к небу, словно ожидая, что сейчас немедленно грянет гром и пойдёт град, который раскроет коварный план слизеринцев. — Но, в любом случае, какая разница? Наоборот, денёк чудесный.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Гарри, — денёк чудесный.</p><p>Тренировка была по-настоящему выматывающей. Вуд, свято уверовавший в пользу разминок, загонял несчастную команду ещё на земле. После трёх кругов вокруг поля Гарри едва мог дышать, а после пятнадцати отжиманий его руки, не привыкшие держать ничего тяжелее сумки с учебниками, зверски разболелись. Но мальчик упрямо стискивал зубы и заставлял себя заниматься. Нельзя же быть неженкой и хлюпиком, давно пора было браться за собственное тело. </p><p>— Черт бы побрал Оливера, — страдальчески потянула Алисия, когда команда наконец-то поднялась в воздух. — Я завтра с кровати не встану.</p><p>— Сходишь к мадам Помфри, — Анджелина оптимистично вскинула большой палец. — Зато какие бицепсы теперь будут. Уверена, Томми понравится. </p><p>— Ой, отстань, — девушки разлетелись в разные стороны. Гарри пару секунд попарил на месте, дождавшись, пока снитч упорхнёт подальше от сундука, а потом бросился на поиски прыткого золотого мячика.</p><p>В середине тренировки на трибуны взобралась небольшая кучка учеников. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась команда Слизерина в полном составе. Они громко смеялись и нарочито невинно поглядывали на замёрзших в воздухе гриффиндорцев.</p><p>— Какого чёрта тебе нужно, Флинт? — Оливер завис прямо напротив вражеского капитана. Близнецы и девушки тоже подтянулись к ним, а Гарри, который решил было напрочь игнорировать недругов, невольно приблизился, прислушиваясь.</p><p>— Мы просто гуляем. Разве это запрещено? — пожал своими огромными плечами Маркус Флинт. Он широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав крепкие и жёлтые зубы. — Ты летай-летай, Вуд.</p><p>— Пока можешь, — мерзко захихикал Пьюси себе под нос. Кэти рванула вперёд, обдав юношу потоком холодного воздуха и едва не оцарапав ветками его крысиное лицо. </p><p>— Вам лучше убраться отсюда, — Вуд окинул презрительным взглядом смеющуюся компанию и повернулся к команде. — Продолжаем тренировку. Не стоит тратить время на тех, кто этого недостоин.</p><p>Гарри бросил взгляд на Малфоя. Он смотрел прямо на гриффиндорца и ехидно ухмылялся. Его белые, зализанные назад волосы, блестели на солнце.</p><p>— Что смотришь, Поттер? Перепутал меня со снитчем? — спросил Малфой, и команда громко засмеялась над этой абсолютно не смешной шуткой. Гарри равнодушно отвернулся и улетел в другой конец поля, где, как ему показалось, поблёскивал снитч.</p><p>Спустя пятнадцать минут тренировка завершилась. Гриффиндорцы отправились в раздевалку. Гарри почему-то ждал, что вся их одежда пропадёт или шнурки на ботинках будут связаны, но слизеринцы не опустились до такого глупого ребячества. Кажется, им просто нужно было подоставать своих противников.</p><p>— Знаешь, — шепнул Джордж, когда Гарри пытался выпутаться из ворота своей квиддичной мантии, — мы с Фредом изобрели одну интересную штуку. Называется «Твой худший кошмар». </p><p>— Просто подсыпаешь её в бокальчик, например, Флинту, а потом он всю ночь пытается бороться со своими страхами, — встрял Фред. Он заботливо застегнул рубашку Джорджа, стоя в пол-оборота к Гарри. — Как тебе идейка? Как-нибудь изловчиться и подсыпать слизеринской команде немного «вкусности»?</p><p>— Неплохо-неплохо, — Гарри мельком подумал, что с Малфоя хватит и того, что и так на него обрушилось. А вот Флинт и его скользкие дружки вполне-таки заслужили двойную порцию «Кошмара».</p><p>Когда Гарри вышел на поле, он сразу заметил одинокую фигурку Малфоя, сидящего высоко на трибунах. У него не возникло ни малейшего сомнения, кого ждёт слизеринец. И это было странно, очень странно. Совсем не вписывалось в картинку солнечного, беззаботного денька.</p><p>— Гарри, ты куда? — обеспокоенно спросила Кэти, когда Гарри отделился от остальных и, закинув метлу на плечо, двинулся на поле.</p><p>— Спрошу кое-что, — отмахнулся Гарри, игнорируя шепотки команды. Гриффиндорцы ушли, а Малфой, кажется, даже не замечал приближение мальчика. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону Леса и хмурился. Сейчас он вполне напоминал того Малфоя, который шёл с Гарри под мантией-невидимкой. Он вскинул голову, и его сосредоточенное лицо исказила гримаса кривого презрения, которую он, видимо, пытался выдать за улыбку.</p><p>— Поттер, — произнёс Малфой таким голосом, словно Гарри был последним, кого он ожидал встретить на квиддичном поле. Лениво вытянув длинные ноги, он развалился на скамейке, продолжая вглядываться вдаль.</p><p>— Ты ждёшь кого-то другого? — спросил Гарри, искренне сомневаясь, правильно ли он истолковал ситуацию. Но Малфой вдруг наклонился вперёд и выхватил из-под скамьи свой новёхонький Нимбус-2001. Метловище заблестело на солнце, и Гарри с трудом смог оторвать взгляд от этой идеальной во всех смыслах метлы. Он тут же почувствовал себя виноватым перед его собственной метлой, гораздо более родной и послушной, чем любая другая.</p><p>— Я хочу узнать кое-что. А в обмен могу рассказать кое-что другое, — Малфой застыл в ожидании, внимательно глядя на Гарри. Гриффиндорец кивнул, и через пару секунд они вдвоём поднялись высоко над полем, туда, где их никто не услышит. Гарри видел небольшие группки учеников, прогуливающиеся по берегу озера, несколько парочек, уединившихся под развесистыми клёнами... Идиллия, царившая вокруг, совсем не сочеталась с натянутой струной внутри него. Гарри не знал, чего ждать: откровения или тычка в спину, поэтому предпочитал быть настороже.</p><p>— Хорошо. Что ты узнал? — спросил Гарри, когда молчание затянулось. Они медленно летели рядом, и холодный ветер трепал школьные мантии, которые были не такими тёплыми, как квиддичные.</p><p>— А, нет, Поттер. Сначала я спрошу, — Малфой остановился. Гарри завис рядом. — Скажи-ка мне, ты же видишь будущее, так?</p><p>— Э-э-э... — Гарри растерянно открыл и тут же закрыл рот. Он неуверенно помотал головой, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — С этим вопросом ты приставал ко мне ещё на первом курсе.</p><p>— Если ты видишь будущее, Поттер, то почему не можешь узнать, кто Наследник?</p><p>— Потому что... потому что... Потому что я не могу просто взять и заказать, что увидеть. Иногда видения просто приходят, — Гарри ведь не соврал. Видения случались у него нередко и приносили больше страданий, чем пользы. Но Малфой этого не знал — он скривился и медленно двинулся вперёд, с поразительной лёгкостью управляя малейшим движением метлы.</p><p>— Ладно. Я понял. Можешь подавиться своим секретом, — злобно бросил он, не глядя на Гарри. — Тогда ещё. Ты ведь был в Тайной Комнате, да, Поттер?</p><p>Гарри удивлённо на него посмотрел. С чего такие выводы?</p><p>— С чего бы?</p><p>— Я знаю, что она на втором этаже. Что её может открыть змееуст. И что ты ошиваешься где-то рядом с ней по ночам, — Малфой снова остановился и развернул метлу к Гарри, едва не задев его метловищем. — Так ты был?</p><p>— Почему я должен отвечать?</p><p>— Ты же хочешь узнать информацию о Наследнике? — Малфой ухмыльнулся, многозначительно поведя бровями. — Хочешь?</p><p>— С вероятностью в 90% твоя информация окажется бесполезной, — с уверенностью заявил Гарри. Ему уже надоел этот разговор, и он собирался начать снижение. В животе неприятно пустовало, и можно было заскочить на кухню перекусить перед ужином. Но Малфой рушил все его планы. Он подлетел ближе, пытливо разглядывая лицо гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Ты не отнекиваешься, а значит, ты был в ней. В Тайной Комнате, — глаза Малфоя загорелись, а на губах появилась лёгкая улыбка, совсем не похожая на его привычные ухмылки. — Здорово, наверное...</p><p>— Это всё, что ты хотел узнать? Теперь скажи, что ты узнал, если это, конечно, не враньё.</p><p>— Это ещё не всё, Поттер, — Драко даже огляделся, словно опасаясь, что чьи-то любопытные уши могут достать их на такой высоте. — Но не думай, будто мне на самом деле интересно. Просто... немного любопытно. Что было написано в твоей записке, которую ты получил в Лесу?</p><p>— О, — Гарри очень удивил этот вопрос. Замешательство пропало через секунду: ну что случится, если он ответит Малфою? — «Куда ты пойдёшь?».</p><p>— Вот как, — Малфой задумался, как будто ему вручили новую частичку головоломки, и теперь ему нужно было придумать, куда её подставить. Гарри вдруг подумал, что слизеринец тоже может быть впутан в эти бесконечные загадки. В конце концов, Драко показал себя чрезвычайно упёртым мальчишкой, который не может выносить недосказанности. А значит, в его белобрысой голове крутится надоедливый моторчик, цепляющий любые нестыковки в жизни Гарри.</p><p>— А что узнал ты? — без особой надежды поинтересовался Гарри. Малфой тут же оживился, лукаво глянув на гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Кое-что очень странное, — он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Есть в школе один портрет, который обожает совать свой нос в чужие дела. Но у него мерзкий характер — он постоянно говорит загадками. Я спросил его о человеке, который написал кровавое послание на стене, и знаешь, что он ответил? «Эльф не спит ночью. Его заставляют трудиться ради общего блага, и поэтому он пишет кровью на стенах и убивает ненавистников своих». Тебе это о чём-нибудь говорит?</p><p>— Ради общего блага... — эхом повторил Гарри, не расслышав последних слов слизеринца. — Я слишком часто натыкаюсь на эти слова. </p><p>— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Малфой легко толкнул его, приводя в чувство. — Длинноносый сказал, что это эльф! Понимаешь? Всё же сходится! Они как раз дежурят там!</p><p>Гарри задумался. Версия сходилась, но он просто не мог поверить в то, что какой-то эльфёнок способен на такие зверства.</p><p>Добби чуть не убил тебя бладжером, считая, что спасает — напомнил он сам себе и тут же отбросил эти мысли прочь. Добби... Так хотелось заехать Малфою кулаком по спине просто за то, что он подчиняет такого славного домовика своей воле.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что какой-то домовик нашёл дневник Реддла и теперь убивает чистокровок? Как-то странно...</p><p>— Какой ещё дневник? — Малфой резко обернулся. Его взгляд, цепкий и внимательный, не отпускал лица Гарри, медленно заливающегося краской. Предвкушающая улыбка коснулась бледных губ, а ослепительно белые зубы заблестели, словно готовясь схватить добычу. </p><p>«Зря я это сказал» — подумал Гарри и тут же резко спикировал вниз, надеясь, что это каким-то образом поможет вырвать ценную информацию из головы Малфоя. Позади раздался свист — слизеринец не отставал, и вскоре его тёмная фигура замелькала совсем рядом. </p><p>«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт» — отбивало сердце Гарри глухие удары. Земля стремительно приближалась, и все мысли вдруг разом выветрились, сменившись блаженной пустотой...</p><p>Он ясно услышал шёпот, прозвучавший словно ему на ухо:</p><p>— <i>Конфундус.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Договор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мир покачнулся. Земля, к которой он так упорно стремился, сменилась ослепительно голубым небом. Гарри почувствовал, как дыхание вырывается из его лёгких и устремляется куда-то ввысь, прямо в необъятную васильковую глубину. Это походило на бесконечное падение в океан, загадочный и неукротимый, размером с целую Вселенную... Но завораживающее чувство, от которого тело теряло вес, а мысли превращались в смесь лёгкого пара и блаженных облаков, сменилось резким рывком.</p><p>— Твою мать, Поттер! — лицо Малфоя вдруг оказалось совсем рядом. Гарри пару секунд пытался понять, что же произошло, и озарение настигло его пугающим толчком — он свалился с метлы. И рука Малфоя была единственным, что удерживало его от падения с десяти метров. Лицо слизеринца перекосилось от натуги, покраснело, а скулы жутко напряглись. Нимбус-2001 мог выдержать их обоих, а вот сам Малфой — нет. Его рука, крепко державшая Гарри за спину, дрожала, цепляясь за гриффиндорскую мантию.</p><p>Гарри захрипел и попытался ухватиться за метлу, но под его ладонями был лишь воздух. Тело отказывалось повиноваться, и слабые пальцы, которыми он касался плеча слизеринца, даже не могли сжаться на плотной ткани, ухватиться за неё. Перед глазами всё плыло, и мальчик никак не мог сосредоточиться на происходящем.</p><p>Мы упадём, — пронеслось в голове, и эта мысль чуть отрезвила его. Гарри зажмурился, дёрнулся вперёд, вложив в этот рывок все свои силы. Метловище Нимбуса скользнуло ему в ладонь, но всё было бесполезно — метла начала переворачиваться, и Малфой вместе с ней. </p><p>— Поттер! — злобно вскрикнул он, прежде чем Нимбус провернулся в воздухе.</p><p>Это был пугающий миг. Белые волосы Малфоя вдруг оказались около самого лица Гарри, а напряжение, рождённое в мышцах, испарилось. На пару секунд лёгкость наполнила тело мальчика...</p><p>Удар, которого он ждал, всё равно был неожиданностью. Гарри открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но внутри него всё сопротивлялось вторжению воздуха. Он не мог даже кричать. Резкая боль пронзила его спину, плечо и бедро. Нервы звенели, словно опалённые электрическим током, а перед глазами мелькали белые пряди. Малфой придавил его сверху, рухнув прямо на вывернутую руку.</p><p>Гарри думал, что, пожалуй, хотел бы потерять сознание прямо сейчас. Но боль, пульсирующая в нём, не давала даже расслабиться, и тело крутило мучительными судорогами.</p><p>— Хиггс! <i>Остолбеней</i>! — взревел чей-то голос. Гарри хотел повернуть голову и посмотреть, но не смог это сделать — он тут же уткнулся носом в плечо Малфоя, барахтающегося и слабо стонущего.</p><p>— Чёрт, —  попытался встать на четвереньки, но его руки так дрожали, что не могли удержать его. Гарри попытался спихнуть Малфоя здоровой рукой, но не смог приложить больше усилий, чем просто коснуться его твёрдой спины. Мальчик почувствовал жар, опаляющий его ладонь, но, кажется, это его залихорадило...</p><p>Малфой упал рядом на траву. Гарри повернул к нему голову и увидел, как над ними возвысилась громадная, почти исполинская фигура Маркуса Флинта. За ним, заколдованный, с замёрзшей гримасой ужаса на лице стоял соляным столбом Теренс Хиггс, бывший ловец слизеринской сборной. В его беспомощно поднятой руке был зажат обломок волшебной палочки, а другая часть валялась у его ног. Гарри бы позлорадствовал, если бы ему самому не было так больно.</p><p>— Малфой, ты в порядке? — Флинт неуклюже топтался рядом, боясь прикоснуться к мальчику. Но Малфой, кажется, пострадал меньше Гарри — пусть с огромным трудом, но он всё же приподнялся на руках и сел, морщась и постанывая. Гарри, который неведомым образом принял на себя весь удар, лишь страдальчески наблюдал за попытками слизеринца оклематься.</p><p>— У меня, кажется, вывих, —  осторожно поднял свои ладони к лицу и тут же испуганно опустил. — Поттер? Ты живой?</p><p>— Да, — прохрипел Гарри в ответ. Флинт потянулся к Малфою, желая то ли на руках нести его в больничное крыло, то ли просто помочь встать, но мальчик отпихнул его движением плеча. </p><p>— Приведи мадам Помфри, —  Малфой медленно лёг рядом с Гарри на траву, тяжело дыша. Флинт не смел противиться — он тут же бросился в сторону замка. </p><p>"Хорошо, что он быстро бегает" — подумал Гарри, отстранённо глядя вслед его удаляющейся фигуре. Боль, которая бушевала в его сознании, становилась всё расплывчатей, пока не превратилась в странное пятно ощущений. Гриффиндорец прикрыл глаза на секунду и тут же провалился куда-то в темноту...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда он открыл глаза снова, вокруг всё было белым-бело, а рядом уже сновал силуэт мадам Помфри. Целительница что-то бубнила себе под нос, позвякивая склянками. Острый и кислый запах Костероста быстро прогнал сонливость.<p>— Ох, Гарри, ты очнулся, — мадам Помфри тут же ощупала его лицо, помахала палочкой, проверяя самочувствие. Гарри послушно терпел все проверки и даже выпил полстакана Костероста, не скривившись. Он увидел какой-то чёрный мешок на койке напротив и прищурился, пытаясь его разглядеть. Кажется, это было несколько свежих мантий. Сам он чувствовал на себе лишь пижaму и бинты, охватывающие его живот и спину.</p><p> В другом конце больничного крыла стояла тёмная ширма, огораживающая одну койку. Гарри знал, что там лежит Блейз Забини, но он ни за что бы не приблизился к заколдованному слизеринцу. Было не страшно, было... неприятно.</p><p>— У тебя была сломана левая рука, много ушибов на спине. Но я почти всё залечила, — проговорила мадам Помфри, доставая из кармашка маленький флакончик и ставя его на тумбочку. — Тебе придётся провести эту ночь тут, Гарри. Это, — она указала палочкой на флакон, — зелье сна без сновидений. Костерост — очень действенное зeльe, но, к сожалению, под его воздействием часто снятся кошмары.</p><p>— А вы не видели мои очки? — Гарри оглядел тумбочку, но не нашёл их там. Мадам Помфри покачала головой и, взмахнув палочкой, призвала очки откуда-то из-за спины мальчика. Возмущённый возглас показал, что гриффиндорец не единственный пациент больничного крыла в этот день. Хотя он уже знал, кто там, на соседней койке.</p><p>Нацепив очки на нос, Гарри осмотрел свою перевязанную руку. Боли не было — зелья отлично работали, но неприятное чувство осталось. Подвигав плечом, Гарри убедился, что он не просто не чувствует боли, а не чувствует вообще ничего — как будто укол анестезии обесточил его левую руку. </p><p>— Через два часа ужин. Вам принесут еду сюда, — сказала мадам Помфри, собирая со столика свои зелья. Она призвала тёплые одеяла, под которыми, наверно, можно было свариться заживо, и заботливо уложила одно на кровать Гарри. Другое мягко опустилось в ноги Малфою, любопытно оглядывающему своего раненого соседа. Гарри кисло покосился на слизеринца. Падение обошлось Драко несколькими ушибами и вывернутыми запястьями, но мадам Помфри с лёгкостью вправила их. На его голой груди расплывались красные пятна, которые скоро должны были вовсе исчезнуть — заживляющая мазь всегда действовала быстро и качественно. Мадам Помфри проверила Малфоя, что-то удовлетворённо пробубнила и ушла, строго наказав им не шуметь. </p><p>— И долго я спал? — спросил Гарри, когда целительница скрылась в своём кабинете. Малфой пожал худыми плечами.</p><p>— Не очень, — он ухмыльнулся. — Видел бы ты свою спину. Изрядно приложило.</p><p>— Представляю, — Гарри покачал головой и осторожно коснулся правой рукой плеча. Пальцами он ощутил лишь чуть шершавый бинт, но мысленно дорисовал себе картинку ужасных ран. А потом вдруг подумал, что Малфой наверняка наблюдал, как его лечили, и жар немедленно опалил его шею. Гарри не имел предрассудков по поводу своего обнажённого тела, — костлявого и долговязого, как и положено телу второкурсника, — но слизеринец был последним, кому хотелось бы его демонстрировать. Малфой словно прочитал его мысли, и его ухмылка стала ещё скабрёзней.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — он взмахнул рукой, словно разрешая Гарри расслабиться, — я отвернулся. Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как наблюдать этот ужас.</p><p>Судя по лениво распахнутому учебнику астрономии, делать ему, и правда, нечего. Малфой озабоченно покрутил кистями рук, пощупал грудь, надавливая на синяки пальцами. Одно красное пятно касалось бледного соска, и от этого он выглядел воспалённым. </p><p>Гарри наблюдал за этим осмотром, пытаясь в красках представить, что творилось с его спиной, если даже Малфою так досталось.</p><p>— А что с Хиггсом? — спросил он, когда слизеринец снова обратил на него внимание. Малфой скривился и с ненавистью уставился куда-то в пустоту. </p><p>— Мерзкий уродец. Думал сбить меня <i>Конфундусом</i>, чтобы играть в субботнем матче, — его кулаки сжались на одеяле и задрожали. — Флинт сломал его палочку. Кажется, сейчас они у Снейпа... Жаль, что я этого не увижу.</p><p>— Ты должен сказать мне спасибо, — разумно предположил Гарри, с удовольствием представляя, как Теренса Хиггса под громкие крики выгоняют из Хогвартса. — Весь Конфундус достался мне. </p><p>— Я ничего тебе не должен. Хиггс просто мазила. Если бы он целился в Астрономическую башню, то всё равно промахнулся бы, — Малфой оскорблённо посмотрел на Гарри, вскинув подбородок. — Ты, Поттер, просто вечно попадаешь в передряги. </p><p>— И, по странному совпадению, ты всегда вместе со мной, — улыбнулся Гарри. Малфой кисло на него покосился и мягко опустился на подушку, закидывая руки за голову. Его печальный взгляд скользил по белому потолку, словно ища, к чему можно придраться. Гарри, наоборот, подоткнул подушку, чтоб было удобней сидеть. Он уставился на букет орхидей в вазочке. Рядом лежало несколько учебников и шоколадка, к которой прилагался невесомый йо-йо. Видимо, друзья заходили к нему, но им не разрешили остаться.</p><p>— Точно. Всегда забываю, что стоит держаться подальше от психов вроде тебя, — пробормотал Малфой себе под нос. — Мы как несовместимые ингредиенты в зелье. Стоит смешать, и взрыва не миновать.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, хотя Малфой вряд ли видел его лицо. Несовместимые. Это хорошее слово. На несколько минут тяжёлая тишина повисла в лазарете, и невозможно было найти ей объяснения. Словно воздух сопрел и мешал лёгким раскрываться.</p><p>Гарри повернулся к окну, разглядывая идиллическое завершение такого странного дня. Небо медленно окрашивалось в розоватый цвет, и больничное крыло наполнялось таким же нежным оттенком. Даже погружённый в эту захватывающую картину, Гарри почувствовал чужой взгляд.</p><p>— Эй, Поттер, — подал голос слизеринец. — Так что там с эльфами?</p><p>Малфой поднялся и принялся приглаживать свои волосы, пытаясь придать им обычный совершенный вид. Гриффиндорец невольно поглядел на его спину, с лёгким облегчением отмечая, что страшный ожог уже прошёл.</p><p>— Эльфами? — Гарри удивлённо уставился на своего соседа. Драко взглянул на него, как на полнейшего идиота, и тяжко вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну, Поттер... Ты обязан мне всё объяснить, ведь это я смог разговорить Длинноносого, — Малфой состроил такую по-детски капризную гримасу, что Гарри оставалось только беззаботно умиляться этой непосредственности. Однако серые глаза, впившиеся в его лицо внимательным взглядом, были вовсе не тёплыми... Кажется, это был лишь очередной ход, новый толчок для проверки реакции. Гарри взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Мне нечего больше рассказать. Я не знаю, кто стоит за этим всем, и поэтому могу лишь предполагать.</p><p>— Тогда предположи, — Малфой развернулся к нему всем корпусом и опёрся о свою кровать, почти свешиваясь с неё. — Кто это может быть?</p><p>— Кто-то злой и жестокий, ненавидящий слизеринцев. </p><p>— Странно, обычно именно слизеринцам приписывают эти качества, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Значит, ты будешь его искать? Ночью сторожить?</p><p>— Да, — согласился Гарри, понизив голос. — И мне бы очень не хотелось ещё раз встретить там тебя.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя окаменело. Глаза, всегда походившие на холодный океан, превратились в чистый лёд, колючий и острый, словно морские скалы. Это было даже не презрение, нет, что-то новое... Гарри не знал, как ему реагировать на это, поэтому просто молчал, глядя в лицо слизеринца. Малфой вдруг нeжнo улыбнулся, и от его ласковой улыбки веяло большей опасностью, чем от громких угроз.</p><p>— Хочешь спуститься в Тайную Комнату в одиночку? Не многовато ли тебе славы, Поттер? — тихо проговорил он, наклоняясь вперёд.</p><p>— Мне не нужна слава, Малфой. Я просто хочу, чтоб это всё закончилось.</p><p>— Ах да, ты же Святой Поттер, — выплюнул Малфой, морщась и окидывая Гарри тяжёлым взглядом. — Наш Спаситель.</p><p>— Ехидничай, сколько хочешь, — отмахнулся Гарри. — У меня нет причин верить тебе.</p><p>— Как и у меня, — Драко свесил длинные и худые ноги с кровати, продолжая кутаться в жаркое одеяло. — Почём мне знать, что ты всё же не Наследник, Поттер? Я видел, как ты дрался с Квирреллом в прошлом году, и я могу представить, каким заклинаниям ты обучен, — его взгляд красноречиво скользнул по лбу Гарри. — Вдруг ты внушаешь мне свою невиновность? Ведь твоей не по годам развитой магии я так и не нашёл объяснения. На что ты способен, Поттер?</p><p>Я способен на что-то ужасное, — горько подумал Гарри. Он взглянул в лицо Малфоя, кажущееся вовсе не таким бледным из-за лилового отсвета из окон. </p><p>— Ты пострадаешь, если втянешься в это, — негромко произнёс гриффиндорец. — Хватит уже страданий.</p><p>— Ты забыл всё, что я тебе говорил ТОГДА? — зашипел Малфой. Он оглянулся на дверь, за которой располагался кабинет Помфри, но целительница, кажется, не собиралась выходить и проверять их. Гарри подумал, что слизеринцу не стоит так опекать свой секрет — никто всё равно не догадается, о чём именно они говорят. Но упоминание того ночного разговора вдруг сделало его очень личным в глазах Гарри, как будто то, что произошло, было чем-то особенным.</p><p>— Ты уже влип. И выбраться не можешь, — произнёс Гарри. Он задумчиво почесал щёку, потеребил перевязь. Нельзя было подпускать Малфоя так близко. Ещё на первом курсе, когда ему в голову пришла шальная мысль поиграть с парселтангом, — тогда всё началось? Или раньше? Но теперь этот бесконечный снежный ком было уже не остановить. Драко не может приближаться к тайне вечно, и, рано или поздно, он найдёт способ её разгадать. Что тогда? Гарри опустил взгляд, не в силах выдерживать это пытливое выражение. </p><p>Несовместимые. Это слово искрой зажглось в его голове и разрушило хлипкую конструкцию из слабых логических выводов. Даже если сейчас, наедине, Малфой не придирается к нему и не язвит, то, когда вокруг них вновь зашумит толпа или когда его интерес в раскопке этого дела иссякнет, от хорошего отношения не останется и следа. И будет немножко, чуточку обидно.</p><p>Но что делать? Гарри уставился на острую коленку Малфоя, хаотично пытаясь придумать выход. Мальчик явно ждал его решения, и это натянутое молчание было настоящей пропастью. Драко не может ждать вечно, и в случае отказа его вполне миролюбивые требования перерастут в холодную войну, которой Гарри «наслаждался» целых семь лет. А если согласиться? Какую информацию можно донести до этих очаровательных маленьких ушек, а какую лучше спрятать поглубже?</p><p>Гарри жалел, что он не обладает таким отличным аналитическим умом, как у Альбуса Дамблдора. Директор бы точно придумал, как можно вывернуть ситуацию наизнанку, как можно использовать эти преимущества... Гарри мысленно представил, что в его руках крошечная пешка, которую нужно поставить на огромную карту Хогвартса. Малфой. Драко Малфой. Кто бы мог подумать? Надменный слизеринец, задирающий нос до небес, высокомерный подонок... И Гарри должен использовать лучшие стороны этой загадочной фигурки.</p><p>"Я никудышный хитрец" — решил Гарри.</p><p>— Ладно, — медленно произнёс он. Глаза Малфоя вспыхнули. — Но у меня есть условие. Мы будем обсуждать лишь то, что ты сможешь найти.</p><p>Малфой фыркнул. Почувствовав слабину, он вмиг обнаглел, и на его губах заиграла довольная усмешка.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтоб я поставлял тебе информацию? — он скрестил руки на груди, позволяя одеялу сползти с одного плеча. — Ладно. Но ты будешь отвечать на мои вопросы.</p><p>— Если только они не касаются моего прошлого, моих способностей, личных тайн, чужих поручений, — Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно он заполняет какую-то невероятную анкету. — Только о том, что ты уже знаешь. И пообещай, что никому не скажешь об этом.</p><p>— Мне дать Непреложный Обет? — саркастически спросил Малфой, вскидывая белёсую бровь. Предложение было заманчивое, но Гарри просто из принципа не хотел, чтоб его связывало с Драко что-то большее, чем простые слова.</p><p>— Достаточно просто пообещать. Обычно люди держат своё слово.</p><p>— Ладно, — Малфой сглотнул, как будто простая фраза давалась ему с огромным трудом. — Обещаю, что не выдам твои мерзкие секретики, Поттер.</p><p>— Вот и чудно, — Гарри покосился на свою койку и пододвинулся, освобождая место. — Ты можешь сесть тут?</p><p>— С чего бы? — тут же переспросил Малфой, недоуменно оглядывая его.</p><p>— Мне не очень удобно так разговаривать, — Гарри уловил брезгливое сомнение, мелькнувшее в лице слизеринца. — Я ранен вообще-то. Из-за тебя. </p><p>— Сожалею, — с притворной скорбью заявил Драко, трагично охнув. С сомнением оглядев перевязку Гарри, он секунду колебался, а потом гордо поднялся с кровати, подхватив своё одеяло, и с внезапной робостью присел на край койки. Глядя куда-то в сторону, мальчик словно боролся сам с собой, и Гарри дал ему время на это. Словно в пух и прах разругавшись со своим внутренним голосом, Малфой обиженно засопел и вдруг совершенно беззастенчиво залез с ногами на кровать Гарри. Жаркое и толстое одеяло он прижал к спинке кровати, чтоб было удобно облокачиваться на неё.</p><p>— Эльфы? — сразу предложил Малфой, когда, наконец, смог удобно устроиться. Гарри решил, что Драко непременно замёрзнет, потому что одно из окон было раскрыто, а вечерний воздух стремительно холодел, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Эльфы, — согласился Гарри. Ему и самому было интересно, хотя он откровенно сомневался, что эта теория выстоит. — Могут ли эльфы убить кого-то, если хозяин прикажет? </p><p>— Если только они до мозга костей верны ему, — пояснил Малфой. — Они могут ослушаться приказа. И получить наказание.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Домовики всегда казались ему жутко трусливыми созданиями. Пару раз на дежурстве Гарри замечал в углу дрожащий комок, который не смел сойти с поста, прикрывал лицо крошечными ручками и тихо сопел. Может ли домовой эльф так сильно озлобиться на волшебников, чтобы решиться на убийство? Да и может ли эльф использовать дневник Тома Реддла? Вряд ли. Но за этим может стоять волшебник, подсылающий своего слугу с дневником в Хогвартс...</p><p>Об этом он поговорит со Снейпом и Люпином. Не с Малфоем.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гарри покачал головой. — Может, за этим стоит взбешённый домовик, но... </p><p>— Звучит просто дико, — Малфой посмотрел в окно, и закатный свет окрасил его глаза в красноватый оттенок. — Перед тем как упасть, ты сказал «дневник». Что за дневник?</p><p>— А у тебя отличная память, — хмуро сказал Гарри, разглядывая своего собеседника. Стёкла очков почему-то запотели, и ему пришлось протирать их краем одеяла. — Но это не моя тайна.</p><p>Взгляд Малфоя выражал всю глубину выражения «Запихай эту тайну себе в задницу», но Драко ничего не сказал. Он просто поджал губы и вернулся к разглядыванию неба. Гарри прислушался к умиротворяющим звукам живущего Хогвартса. В прошлом году больничное крыло пугало его своей тишиной, напоминающей о Зале с дверьми, но теперь воспоминания почти выветрились из его головы. Осталось лишь чёткое ощущение, что всё меняется, что всё дышит и существует независимо от того, тишь вокруг или гул.</p><p>— Кстати, всегда хотел спросить, — Малфой вновь повернулся к Гарри, видимо, пережив свой внутренний кризис. — Зачем ты носишь эти дурацкие очки? </p><p>— Чего? — Гарри поражённо коснулся стёклышек, тут же заляпав их пальцами. — Чем тебе не угодили мои очки?</p><p>— Они же круглые, — Малфой поморщился. — И есть множество способов исправить зрение. Например, универсальное зелье, которое вылечит любую болезнь глаз. Дорогое, конечно...</p><p>— Мои глаза не больны, — глухо ответил Гарри. Он не солгал: давно, ещё на первом курсе, он подходил с этим вопросом к Снейпу. Не то чтобы очки мешали ему, он уже так привык к ним, что чувствовал себя невероятно беззащитным без стеклянного барьера перед собой. Но зависеть от них и остаться буквально слепым, потеряв, — слишком рискованно. Тогда зельевар лишь печально покачал головой. Это было невозможно.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — Гарри казалось, что этой темы не стоит касаться. Особенно с Малфоем, отец которого — Пожиратель Смерти.</p><p>— Скажи, — осторожно согласился Драко. Гарри пожал плечами и нарочито небрежно приподнял отросшую чёрную чёлку, открывая свой лоб. Слизеринец вздрогнул. </p><p>— Когда заклятие угодило сюда, — Гарри выразительно поднял взгляд, указывая на шрам, — оно повредило и моё зрение тоже.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мозги задело не сильно, — Малфой ухмыльнулся, но священный трепет и страх перед отпечатком Авады Кедавры на лице маленького мальчика скрыть было сложно. — Ладно, носи своё убожество. Можно сказать, это даже твоя отличительная черта. </p><p>— А твоя отличительная черта — невероятное хамство.</p><p>— Ты говоришь людям правду, а они принимают это за хамство, — Малфой захихикал и тут же зябко поёжился. Гарри подпихнул к нему своё второе одеяло.</p><p>— Я ненавижу холод, — пробормотал Драко, кутаясь в одеяло. — Надеюсь, в субботу будет так же тепло, как сегодня днём.</p><p>— О, квиддич, — Гарри отвёл взгляд от груди Малфоя и печально уставился на свою руку. — Хорошо, что до матча Гриффиндора ещё долго. Есть время потренировать руку.</p><p>— Главное, чтоб на нашем матче ты был здоров. В этом году Слизерин планирует выиграть кубок, но я не хочу летать с инвалидом, — Малфой пихнул его в коленку. — А Диггори и Флэйра я обыграю, будь уверен. </p><p>— Флэйра? — удивился Гарри. Кажется, ловца Когтеврана звали иначе.</p><p>— Сменили игрока. Новый — просто жуть. Мы были на их тренировке. Он похож на палку, и в воздухе трудно понять, где он, а где метла.</p><p>Гарри засмеялся. Ему самому не терпелось взглянуть на нового ловца Когтеврана, хотя он сильно сомневался, что тот настолько смешон. Малфой, как обычно, просто сыпал своими насмешками во все стороны.</p><p>— Седрик отлично летает. Я сам с трудом выигрываю у него, — твёрдо произнёс Гарри. Потребность защитить друга была невероятно крепкой. </p><p>— Вот как? — ощетинился Малфой. Гарри ждал, что мальчик сейчас, как всегда, начнёт задаваться, но слизеринец вдруг просиял. — Давай поспорим?</p><p>— На что?</p><p>— Если я поймаю снитч, то ты отведёшь меня в Тайную Комнату, а если...</p><p>— Нет, — резко и твёрдо оборвал его Гарри. Его руки сжались на одеяле. — Не смей даже думать об этом. Хочешь закончить как Забини?</p><p>— Но... — Малфой замолк, стиснув зубы. Мотнув головой, он злобно уставился на Гарри. — Это нечестно, что гриффиндорец знает, где она, а потомственный слизеринец нет.</p><p>— Сейчас там опасно.</p><p>— А когда опасно не будет? Ты отведёшь меня?</p><p>Взгляд Малфоя стал почти умоляющим. Вряд ли кто-либо другой видел у него такое лицо. Последние закатные лучи добавляли лишь остроты и горячего блеска. Гарри испуганно отпрянул, когда Малфой потянулся к нему. </p><p>— Покажу вход, — милостиво согласился он. Коварная усмешка тронула бледные губы Малфоя, и трогательность исчезла из его облика. Мадам Помфри зашумела в своём кабинете, и мальчики разом вздрогнули, повернув головы. Но целительница не вышла, лишь что-то громко зашипело и забулькало.</p><p>— Готовься увидеть победу Слизерина! Это...</p><p>— Но, если ты проиграешь, — прервал его речь Гарри, — то больше никогда не будешь звать Гермиону грязнокровкой, а Рона — нищебродом.</p><p>Волшебные светильники зажглись, и красноватый полумрак пропал из больничного крыла. Лёгкий звон вечера наполнил его, прогнав болезненную тишь. Малфой прищурился и сосредоточенно о чём-то размышлял. Наверно, пересчитывал шансы на победу.</p><p>— Идёт.</p><p>Гарри ликовал. Шанс хоть как-то уберечь друзей от едких насмешек был почти осязаем. К тому же, он не верил, что Малфой сможет поймать снитч. Седрик был отличным ловцом, и Гарри не врал, когда говорил, что он сам с трудом выцарапывает победу у пуффендуйцев.</p><p>Гарри поднял руку, чтобы пожать протянутую ладонь Малфоя, но в этот момент дверь больничного крыла распахнулась. Скорости слизеринца позавидовала бы любая антилопа: в мгновение ока он испарился с кровати Гарри и сжался в трогательный комок под двумя одеялами на соседней койке. Только белобрысая макушка торчала наружу, и несколько прядей смешно вздыбились. Гарри со смехом представил, как мальчик широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит перед собой и тяжело дышит, прислушиваясь.</p><p>— Гарри! — Рон, Гермиона и близнецы налетели на него, словно фурии. — Как ты?</p><p>— Рука сломана, — улыбнулся он, позволяя Фреду тискать себя и трепать за волосы, — но скоро всё заживёт.</p><p>— Я был на отработке у МакГонагалл, когда ей сообщили, что на тебя напал Теренс Хиггс, — Рон осторожно потрогал перевязь на руке Гарри. — Ты бы видел её! Глаза горят, палочка наготове! Пришлось бежать за Гермионой в библиотеку, поэтому мы опоздали на казнь!</p><p>— Казнь? — ужаснулся Гарри, невольно взглянув в сторону одеяльного комка. Тот не пошевелился.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей, Рон, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Его просто наказали. Отправили письмо родителям. Не знаю, что сделает с ним Снейп.</p><p>— Это очень серьёзно, — непривычно тихо произнёс Джордж. Гарри подозрительно покосился на него, отмечая странную напряжённость в его лице. — Он мог тебя убить.</p><p>— Меня поймали в воздухе, — Гарри всё ещё пытался понять, что случилось с одним из близнецов. Джордж мельком взглянул на Фреда, руки которого всё ещё прижимали Гарри к твёрдой груди, и виновато потупил взгляд. Надо же.</p><p>— Да, — Рон покосился на койку Малфоя, — нам рассказали. Он спит?</p><p>— Спит. Давно уже, — Гарри много чего не говорил своим друзьям, скрывая от них неприятную правду, но никогда ещё он им не лгал. </p><p>Гермиона вручила ему фиолетовый конверт, сказав, что он от Дамблдора.</p><p>— Что он тебе пишет? — подивился Фред, разглядывая письмо. — Или вы друзья по переписке?</p><p>— Отстань, — засмеялся Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук. — Просто сообщение. Я вам... потом объясню.</p><p>Друзья понимающе кивнули. Они расселись на его кровати и принялись рассказывать ничего не значащую чушь, пытаясь его развеселить. Тепло и уют окутали мальчика, наполняя его непередаваемым ощущением комфорта, не выходящего за предел его высокой койки. Как будто маленький красно-золотой мирок существовал вокруг него и его друзей в этот момент. Рон то и дело ёрзал, больно отдавливая Гарри ногу, Гермиона заботливо подтыкала одеяло, охая над каждым синяком, выглядывающим из-под повязки. Лишь близнецы казались ненастоящими без своей непосредственности и дружности. Гарри пообещал себе непременно разобраться в ситуации, но его помощь не понадобилась: к Малфою пришли слизеринцы. Стоило Крэббу, Гойлу и Панси Паркинсон перешагнуть порог больничного крыла, как гриффиндорцы разом сжались, образовав плотный слаженный круг. Фред примирительно погладил Джорджа по плечу и горячо зашептал что-то на ухо. Рон с Гермионой лишь молча наблюдали за своими врагами.</p><p>Малфой больше не мог притворяться спящим. Он сел и выпрямил спину, демонстрируя свою идеальную осанку и красные пятна на груди. Это было просто ничто по сравнению с бинтами Гарри, но Паркинсон всё равно впечатлилась. Слизеринцы разговаривали очень тихо. Крэбб и Гойл просто стояли и смотрели на своего предводителя, а Панси невинно держала его за руку, как будто Малфой был, по меньшей мере, при смерти.</p><p>Близнецы посидели с Гарри ещё немного, потом извинились и быстро убежали куда-то. Кажется, они обсуждали какой-то крем, и гриффиндорец списал их ссору на пустяк, связанный с изобретениями.</p><p>Через некоторое время вышла мадам Помфри и прогнала посетителей, отправив их на ужин. Еду пациентам принёс домовик, толкающий перед собой позвякивающую тележку. Гарри с любопытством наблюдал за ним, но эльф, кажется, принял внимание за недовольство. Его уши поникли, и даже ласковое «Спасибо огромное» не подбодрило его. После скорого поглощения ужина Малфой засел в душе и плескался там до тех пор, пока не вернулись Рон с Гермионой.</p><p>Когда на следующее утро Гарри проснулся, слизеринца уже не было. Рука зажила, и вечером мальчика отпустили обратно в башню.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Слизерин-победитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты готов, Гарри?</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Дамблдор открыл массивную дверь. Внутри тёмной комнаты гулял сквозняк. Что-то шуршало и скреблось по углам, и Гарри понадеялся, что это не полчища крыс или змей, убегающих от слабого света волшебных палочек. Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, он попытался определить размеры комнаты, но <i>Люмос</i> позволял увидеть лишь небольшой кусочек каменного пола и тысячу пылинок, кружащихся в воздухе.</p><p>— Сейчас ты увидишь кое-что невероятное. Одно из самых загадочных мест Хогвартса, — Дамблдор лукаво улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши. Секунду было тихо, а потом в воздухе словно зашелестела стая сов. На стенах проявился серебряный узор, наливающийся мягким светом. Руны, которые Гарри мельком видел когда-то, переплетались с загадочными символами, изображениями, напоминающими иероглифы древних народов. Эти надписи оплетали стены подобно виноградной лозе, медленно поднимаясь всё выше и выше. На зал явно было наложено заклятие расширения пространства, потому что потолок, отражающий безоблачное звёздное небо, был очень высоко. Гарри едва не свернул себе шею, пытаясь оглядеть это таинственное великолепие. </p><p>— Что это за место, сэр? — спросил он, когда серебряное свечение перестало дрожать, став ярким и равномерным.</p><p>— Полагаю, основатели задумывали этот зал для магических дуэлей, — Дамблдор указал сухой ладонью на ближайшую стену. — Эти руны устанавливают внутри комнаты невероятный баланс сил. Никаких скачков. Звукоизоляция, защита... Удивительное место, способное поглотить любую вырвавшуюся из-под контроля магию. Для нас это очень полезное свойство: многие заклинания очень тяжело удержать, а ты ведь только учишься.</p><p>— А каким именно заклинаниям вы собираетесь учить меня, сэр? — спросил Гарри, с интересом поглядывая на нарисованные на полу круги.</p><p>— Тем, что могут пригодиться тебе, — загадочно подмигнул ему Дамблдор. — Но сегодня мы лишь проверим, с какой силой ты можешь атаковать. </p><p>Гарри потёр руки в предвкушении. Он уже видел тысячу вспышек заклятий, кружащих вокруг него, огромные потоки сияющей магии, искр... Хотя эта картина была навеяна ему воображением, а вот реальность оказалась гораздо проще. </p><p>Дамблдор приказал ему атаковать Ступефаем. Было непривычно направлять палочку на старого волшебника, так невинно смотрящего на него и ласково улыбающегося. Но первое же заклинание, сорвавшееся с палочки Гарри, директор небрежным движением руки отбросил в стену, второе — в самого Гарри. Мальчик успел среагировать и повалился на пол, пропуская заклятие над своей головой. В паре дюймов от пола Гарри словно завис, а потом рухнул вниз, несильно стукнувшись плечом.</p><p>Заклятие против падения действовало отлично, хотя имело ограничения в высоте. Когда в прошлом году Гарри тренировался с друзьями в Выручай-Комнате, она тоже предоставляла им эту хитрую магию. Мальчик вскочил на ноги, вновь поднимая волшебную палочку. Тройной Ступефай, с огромным трудом давшийся гриффиндорцу, Дамблдор отразил, залившись звенящим смехом.</p><p>— Ты атакуешь в лоб, Гарри, — ухмыльнулся он, поигрывая волшебной палочкой. — Но иногда стоит использовать хитрость. Найти слабое место и нанести туда удар.</p><p>— И какое же ваше слабое место, профессор? — спросил Гарри, не совсем понимая, как можно использовать этот совет. Поттер оценивающе оглядел высокую фигуру директора. Дамблдор был стар и худ, но он казался непобедимым: твёрдая уверенность горела в его глазах. </p><p>— Слабое место — это не всегда хромающая нога и сломанная рука. Самые глубокие, незаживающие раны в нашем сердце, — печально сказал профессор. Он убрал руки за спину и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, словно видел в серебряных узорах какие-то ему одному понятные знаки. — Но сейчас я готов к удару, поэтому он не собьёт меня. </p><p>— Хотите сказать, что, чтобы победить, мне нужно напоминать вам о... вашей сестре? — осторожно переспросил Гарри. Он вспомнил юную девушку, красивую и грустную, взирающую на него с портрета в доме Аберфорта. Нет, слишком жестоко говорить о ней с Дамблдором. Гарри мог понять старого волшебника: в прошлый раз чувство, что по его вине погиб Сириус, выжигало в его груди сквозную рану. И что может чувствовать профессор, рука которого, возможно, отправила решающее заклятие в сторону Арианы Дамблдор?</p><p>— Правильно, Гарри. Людям, попавшим на карточки из «Шоколадных лягушек», свойственно переживать свои ошибки. Потому что ошибки эти, как правило, несут за собой ужасные последствия, — Дамблдор поднял на Гарри сияющий взгляд. Слабость, проскользнувшая в его морщинистом лице, вдруг сменилась мальчишеским довольством. Что-то схватило Гарри за ногу и вздёрнуло в воздух, подвесив вниз головой. Мальчик в изумлении уставился на директора, расплывающегося в совершенно бесстыдной и довольной улыбке.</p><p>— Никогда не заводи бесед со своим противником, Гарри, — Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и мальчик почти бережно опустился на пол. — Но этого не повторится, я же учу тебя.</p><p>— Этот урок я тоже запомню, — Гарри улыбнулся. Он ни капельки не обиделся на своего учителя, наоборот, был благодарен. Потому что в последнее время он начал забывать, что опасность редко выскакивает на дорогу, что она кроется в тёмных углах, узких закоулках и кладке вековых стен.</p><p>— Правильное решение. А теперь давай посмотрим, как ты пробиваешь обычные щиты...</p><p>Когда спустя два часа Гарри повалился на пол, он мечтал лишь об одном: заснуть и никогда не просыпаться. Тренировка вымотала его, словно высосав всю магию из его тела. Он не бегал, не носился, как угорелый, что часто происходит на тренировках по квиддичу, он просто колдовал и колдовал, пытаясь применять новые заклинания и пробить пресловутый щит Дамблдора.</p><p>Директор оставался бодр и свеж, словно он неторопливо прогуливался по лесу, а не сдерживал залп рассерженных заклятий. Гарри был на пределе, и он чувствовал это: его руки дрожали, колени тряслись, а пальцы были не в силах держать палочку.</p><p>Зато Гарри овладел новым заклинанием. Оно относилось к категории «Заклятий-подлянок» и чем-то напоминало Зерфенсорию Фореллерто, которой Драко Малфой обучал своих полоумных дружков. Синий луч нёсся прямо в противника, а потом вдруг исчезал и врезался ему в спину, пользуясь эффектом внезапности. Щит Дамблдора имел форму сферы, надёжно защищавшей хозяина со всех сторон, но простой Протего не справился бы с этой атакой.</p><p>— Ты хорошо постарался, Гарри, — Дамблдор ласково потрепал мальчика по волосам. — Но это твой предел. Ты отдохнёшь, и мы встретимся снова, чтобы усовершенствовать твой навык. А пока тренируй новые заклинания в Выручай-Комнате.</p><p>Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Дамблдор знал о его похождениях. Гарри подозревал, что директору известно и о его дежурстве по ночам, но тот ничего не сказал об этом, продолжая многозначительно поблёскивать стёклышками очков.</p><p>— Вы считаете, дело дойдёт до битвы? — спросил Гарри, когда они уже направились к выходу. Словно почувствовав прощание, волшебный зал задумчиво мигнул, и сияющие узоры начали медленно гаснуть.</p><p>— Думаю, её не избежать. В воспоминаниях Квиррелла, в прошлом году, я увидел то, чем был Волдеморт до своего воскрешения. Я слышал их разговоры, — Дамблдор теребил свою бороду, рассеянно пропуская седые прядки между пальцами. — Полагаю, память не может вернуться к нему полностью. Но, когда Том Реддл обретёт тело, он, скорее всего, вспомнит всё. </p><p>Гарри предчувствовал, что так и случится. Возможно, тёмный кусочек души Волдеморта внутри него знал, чувствовал, выжидал, когда можно будет вернуть своему истинному хозяину это дорогое знание.</p><p>— Но он чувствует, что нужно торопиться. Ты был прав в своей теории, что некоторые воспоминания никогда нас не покинут.</p><p>— Тогда нужно поторопиться, — дверь захлопнулась за спиной Гарри, щёлкнул замок. Мальчик посмотрел на тёмное потрескавшееся дерево, за которым скрывалась совершенно невероятная магия. Сколько ещё в Хогвартсе таких незаметных вещей, внутри которых существует нечто неосознанное, нечто невозможное? </p><p>В коридорах было пусто. Ученики уже ушли в свои гостиные, готовясь к отбою, и безмятежная тишина наполнила Хогвартс. Гарри едва поспевал за широким шагом Дамблдора, борясь с желанием схватить волшебника за край нежно-салатовой мантии. Ноги болели, но он, сцепив зубы, продолжал идти вровень с высоким директором. Дамблдор проводил его до лестниц, остановившись около портрета какого-то дородного господина, похрапывающего над толстой книгой. Гарри посмотрел вверх, разглядывая бесконечное количество ступеней, перил и тёмных ответвлений. Путь в башню Гриффиндора обещал быть очень тяжёлым.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп рассказал мне о твоих предположениях насчёт эльфов, — негромко произнёс Дамблдор. Он усмехнулся в бороду, оглядывая портреты поверх очков. Гарри краем глаза отметил, что волшебная палочка ни на секунду не покидает длинных пальцев. — Портрет, о котором ты говорил, висит в Хогвартсе очень и очень давно. Честно говоря, у Фундия мерзейший характер, который с годами становится только хуже. Он мог соврать, мог перефразировать правду, мог сказать что-то от скуки или вредности... Я опросил всех эльфов, которые стояли на страже, но все они твердят одно и то же. </p><p>— Домовики Хогвартса подчиняются только вам?</p><p>— Мне и учителям.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Даже если домовики Хогвартса ни при чём, то есть и другие. Например, целый штаб несчастных эльфов, живущих в страшном Малфой-мэноре... Дамблдор положил ему руку на плечо, ободряюще похлопывая.</p><p>— Я попросил помощи у эльфов Хогвартса. Мы наложили специальные заклятия, и теперь они не могут аппарировать на территории школы. Это была очень сложная магия, очень древняя, предназначенная не для людей, — директор улыбнулся. — Иди спать, Гарри. Не беспокойся. Хоть иногда тебе нужно забывать о проблемах и просто наслаждаться жизнью. Квиддич, конфеты, друзья, любовь...</p><p>— Как же я могу просто забыть об этом?</p><p>— Не знаю, Гарри, не знаю. Но я бы многое отдал, чтоб снова стать ребёнком. Цени момент, которым ты живёшь...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Матч Пуффендуй-Слизерин обещал быть очень напряжённым. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона с трудом пробились на трибуны, поближе к первому ряду, сплошь отливающему жёлтым цветом. Гриффиндорцы надели пуффендуйские шарфы и шумно переговаривались, делая ставки. Многие не верили, что второкурсник, впервые выходящий на поле, сможет обыграть ловца, не первый год показывающего свои таланты, поэтому ставки на Седрика Диггори росли с каждой секундой. <p>— Надеюсь, ты не будешь в этом участвовать, Рон? — строго спросила Гермиона, наблюдая за другом. Уизли тяжко вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на поле, где как раз появилась мадам Трюк.</p><p>— Были бы деньги, я бы поставил на Диггори, — тихо произнёс он, почёсывая подбородок. Гарри посмотрел на друга и снова вернул свой взгляд на поле, невольно досадуя на то, что трибуны так далеко. Наблюдать матчи с земли совсем не так интересно, как с воздуха.</p><p>— Зато у Малфоя быстрая метла, — Гарри не хотел говорить об этом, но Рон тут же встрепенулся, заинтересованно вглядываясь в домик, из которого должна была появиться команда Слизерина.</p><p>— Никогда не видел, как летает Нимбус-2001, — в его голосе слышалось плохо скрытое восхищение. — Малфой просто купил себе место в команде. Будет нечестно, если они выиграют из-за его мётел.</p><p>— Но его не выгонят, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, обеспокоенно оглядываясь. Никто не прислушивался к их разговору, предпочитая обсуждать животрепещущие темы. — Иначе мётлы уйдут вместе с ним.</p><p>— Не знал, что тебя интересует квиддич, Гермиона, — ехидно подметил Рон, шутливо приобнимая девочку за плечи. — Может, ты скрытая фанатка? Делаешь вид, что читаешь учебники, а на самом деле прячешь в них журнальчик «Квиддич сквозь века»?</p><p>— Не говори глупостей, Рон, — отмахнулась Гермиона, смущённо отворачиваясь к Невиллу, старательно чистящему апельсин. — Просто, когда все вокруг только и болтают об этом глупом спорте...</p><p>— Ну да, точно. Ведь на матче по квиддичу не принято обсуждать квиддич...</p><p>Гарри не стал вслушиваться в их перепалку. Он сосредоточил своё внимание на поле и трибуне учителей. Ли Джордан как раз настраивал рупор, и рядом с ним сидели счастливые близнецы. Они о чём-то громко болтали со своим приятелем, и на лицах преподавателей волей-неволей проскальзывали улыбки. Только профессор Снейп был как всегда хмур. Слева от него сидел Люциус Малфой, белые волосы которого, казалось, сияли на солнце. Он с неприязнью поглядывал на директора и Филча, топчущегося неподалёку. На лбу смотрителя красовался большой лиловый синяк, и это не могло не радовать: с недавних пор Филч начал цепляться к ученикам по всяким пустякам, и это безумно раздражало. Однажды Симус даже пожаловался, что его вместе с Ханной Аббот и каким-то слизеринцем засадили писать строчки за то, что они оказались рядом с навозной лужей. Гарри прекрасно знал, кто раскидывает на пути смотрителя вонючие бомбы, но предпочёл смолчать.</p><p>Дамблдор довольно бил пальцами друг о друга, беседуя о чём-то с профессором Синистрой. Он не смотрел в сторону гриффиндорских трибун, и Гарри не смог поймать его сияющий взгляд. Мальчик заскучал. Рон всё ещё перешёптывался с Гермионой, Невилл поглощал свой апельсин, а с другой стороны Лаванда Браун плела Парвати косы. Ничего интересного вокруг не наблюдалось, и Гарри принялся устало разглядывать плывущие по небу облака.</p><p>Наконец, команды вышли на поле. Ли Джордан настроил свой рупор, и его весёлый голос разнёсся по стадиону.</p><p>— Какой чудесный сегодня день! Второй матч сезона — Слизерин-Пуффендуй — пройдёт в самых что ни на есть солнечных условиях. Ох, вы только посмотрите... — его голос замер на пару секунд, а потом взорвался восторженным возгласом. — Команда Слизерина не только приобрела нового ловца, но и новые мётлы! Это же Нимбус-2001, последняя модель! Говорят, их балансировка невероятно точная, а хвостовая часть...</p><p>Стадион ахнул вместе с Джорданом. Гарри пропустил невольную рекламу Нимбусов мимо ушей. Профессор МакГонагалл одёрнула комментатора только тогда, когда команды поднялись в воздух. Слизеринцы не преминули похвастаться своими мётлами: они на огромной скорости облетели весь стадион ещё до того, как мадам Трюк выпустила мячи.</p><p>Гермиона вытащила из сумки три бинокля и раздала друзьям. Гарри тут же нашёл взглядом фигурку Седрика, внезапно показавшуюся ему немного растерянной. Чистомёт не шёл ни в какое сравнение с новейшей метлой Малфоя, поэтому пуффендуец стремился как можно скорее найти снитч. Из-за обилия жёлтого цвета на трибунах золотой мячик было невероятно сложно высмотреть. </p><p>— Итак, мяч у Пьюси, пас Монтегю... Эпплби перехватывает мяч. Передача Макэвою... Снова Пьюси — Слизерин завладевает мячом. Флинт летит к кольцам... Давай, Коуи, давай... Маркус Флинт забивает первый мяч! 10:0 в пользу Слизерина.</p><p>Гарри даже не стал вслушиваться в комментарии. И так было ясно, что пуффендуйцам не выстоять против агрессивных слизеринцев на скоростных мётлах. Их единственный шанс — это ловец, кружащий над стадионом.</p><p>Наконец, минут через пятнадцать игры, когда разрыв между командами составил уже 70 очков, Гарри заметил весёлую вспышку. Снитч порхал около трибун Когтеврана, отливающих сине-зелёным, и гриффиндорец с поразительной чёткостью увидел, как трепещут молниеносные крылья мячика...</p><p>— Гарри, руку опусти, — посоветовал кто-то. Гарри смущённо посмотрел на свою ладонь, протянутую вперёд. Рон начал хихикать, но его смех вдруг потонул в голосе Ли Джордана:</p><p>— Кажется, ловцы заметили снитч!</p><p>Седрик и Малфой одновременно рванули к золотому мячику. Снитч, почувствовав угрозу, рванул вверх и резко в бок, уходя от прямой атаки. Ловцы сели ему на хвост, и теперь весь стадион замер, глядя за их гонкой. </p><p>Малфой был быстрее, а Седрик — манёвренней. На прямой Драко выходил вперёд, но на поворотах тормозил, давая ловкому Диггори фору. Снитч продолжал вилять, выписывать петли и дуги, пытаясь сбросить преследование. Гарри даже не знал, за кого он болеет — он не дышал, наблюдая за трепещущими мантиями ловцов. Седрик напоминал луч солнца, несущийся по воздуху, а Малфой — тонкий зелёный лист, пытающийся быть впереди самого света.</p><p>В какой-то момент Гарри вдруг понял, что знает исход этой гонки. Вовсе не скорость Нимбуса заставляла Драко упорно тянуть руку вперёд, почти касаясь пальцами сверкающего бока — возможно, это обещание, связывающее его с Гарри, подогревало азарт.</p><p>Увеличение бинокля позволило ему увидеть сверкнувшие на солнце белоснежные волосы перед тем, как пальцы слизеринца сомкнулись на снитче. Мальчик победно улыбнулся и взмыл вверх, вскинув руку с зажатым в ней трофеем. Болельщики Слизерина зааплодировали так громко, что Гарри показалось, будто петарда взорвалась прямо у него в голове.</p><p>— Драко Малфой поймал снитч. Слизерин побеждает со счётом 250:30, — довольно безрадостно подвёл итог Ли Джордан. Рон с тихим вздохом вернул бинокль Гермионе.</p><p>— Так и знал. Малфой везде пролезет.</p><p>— Он хорошо летал, — бросил Гарри, вставая вслед за гриффиндорцами. Он хотел спуститься на поле и подбодрить Седрика, но команда пуффендуйцев уже ушла в свою раздевалку. </p><p>Гарри поймал взгляд Малфоя. Тот стоял в окружении игроков и болельщиков, далеко-далеко, но гриффиндорец всё равно почувствовал незримое касание. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Гарри равнодушно отвернулся, отправившись в замок вслед за Роном и Гермионой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Началось</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хэллоуин наступил неожиданно. Гарри совсем забыл про этот праздник: когда он утром вошёл в Большой зал, то был поражён обилием тыкв, летающих гробиков и неприлично счастливых привидений. Почти Безголовый Ник парил над cтoлом Гриффиндора, демонически смеясь и покачивая своей головой, держащейся на тоненьком кусочке кожи. Вид его разрубленной плоти отбивал весь аппетит, и несчастные ученики вяло ковыряли свои завтраки. Но сэр Николас хотя бы не имел привычки капать на еду призрачной кровью, чем увлечённо занимался Кровавый Барон, привидение Слизерина. Хотя не зря же его прозвали «кровавым».</p><p>— Единственный недостаток Хэллоуина, — сокрушённо пробормотал Рон, провожая взглядом Почти Безголового Ника. — Привидения сходят с ума, честно.</p><p>— В конце концов, это же призраки. Это и их праздник тоже, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Симус, пряча по карманам яблочные леденцы. Поймав укоризненный взгляд Гермионы, он тут же возмущённо пробормотал: — Ну чего? Сегодня двойная история магии, я что, должен пост держать? Хоть какая-то сладость пусть будет.</p><p>Гарри был полностью согласен с приятелем. Они с Роном захватили с собой по пригоршне ирисок и отправились обратно в башню. Гермиона следовала за ними, увлечённо рассказывая о праздновании Хэллоуина в других странах. Около лестниц они разминулись: подруга побежала к профессору МакГонагалл сдать какое-то сочинение, о котором никто слыхом не слыхивал, а мальчики продолжили свой путь.</p><p>На третьей площадке собралась небольшая толпа слизеринцев. Даже издалека Гарри узнал белобрысый затылок. Малфой, окружённый высокими, исполинскими фигурами своих подхалимов, жестоко смеялся. Несколько незнакомых парней и девчонок кучковались около него, окружив кого-то, и гаденько хмыкали. Позади гриффиндорцев раздался возмущённый вздох.</p><p>— Эй, вы! — Рон и Гарри посторонились, пропуская вперёд Перси Уизли. Они засеменили за ним, пытаясь разглядеть несчастную жертву злой шутки.</p><p>Староста растолкал слизеринцев в стороны. На лестнице сидел Невилл Долгопупс, красный и зарёванный, пытающийся выдернуть свою ногу из захвата ступеньки-ловушки. Он обречённо что-то бормотал, даже не поднимая взгляда. Его мантия и волосы были испачканы побелкой, а на щеке красовалось большое чернильное пятно. Гарри поднял голову, уловив какое-то движение над верхней площадкой, — полтергейст Пивз носился туда-сюда, звеня ведром злополучного белого порошка.</p><p>— Что стоите? Идите на урок! — рявкнул Перси. Слизеринцы презрительно оглядели его, но связываться со старостой не стали. Крэбб как бы невзначай наступил на вещи Невилла, валяющиеся почти на самом краю лестницы.</p><p>— Мы бы с удовольствием пошли, Уизли, — сладким голосом произнёс Малфой, оглядывая рыжих братьев, несчастного Невилла и Гарри, избегающего его взгляда, — но Долгопупс, увы, занял всю лестницу. Вы бы последили за его питанием.</p><p>— Проваливай отсюда, Малфой, — зарычал Рон. Он оттолкнул слизеринца плечом, помогая Невиллу выбраться из ловушки. Мальчик затравленно смотрел на своих обидчиков, сжимая кулаки. Утешающе похлопывая его по спине, Гарри подумал, что у Невилла, должно быть, мощный удар. Жаль, что гриффиндорец так боится его использовать.</p><p>— Это не ваша лестница, Уизли, — Малфой высокомерно оглядел двух братьев. — У вас денег не хватило бы и на пару ступеней. </p><p>Он злобно захихикал, и слизеринцы подхватили его смех. Гойл, держащий в руках вещи Малфоя, захрюкал. Это был самый отвратительный звук, который Гарри когда-либо слышал. Панси Паркинсон и незнакомая, невероятно тощая девица с отвращением посмотрели на гриффиндорца, прежде чем уйти. Когда мерзкая компания скрылась в тёмном коридоре, Рон со свистом выдохнул из себя воздух. Его щёки алели, словно угли, и Гарри опасливо удержал его за руку.</p><p>— Расслабься. Пора привыкнуть к тому, что от Малфоя хорошего ждать не приходится.</p><p>— Просто это отвратительно — осознавать, что он в какой-то степени прав, — сокрушённо произнёс друг. Гарри не знал, как его подбодрить, поэтому лишь утешительно сжал его плечо. Перси обеспокоенно осмотрел Невилла, очистил его мантию парочкой заклинаний и немного разочарованно взглянул на своего младшего брата.</p><p>— У Малфоев куча денег, и посмотри, каким ублюдком растёт их сын, — Перси кивнул острым подбородком в сторону коридора, в котором скрылись слизеринцы. — Пожалуй, я всё равно предпочту то, что есть у нас сейчас. Ты бы поменьше ныл, Рональд, и побольше трудился. Всего в жизни стоит достигать самому.</p><p>Староста внимательно оглядел второкурсников, ища в их лицах желание догнать слизеринцев и устроить потасовку. Не найдя даже тени непокорности, Перси сухо попрощался и спустился вниз. Рон пару секунд смотрел ему вслед.</p><p>— Перси-то легко говорить, — бормотал он по пути к кабинету ЗОТИ. — Он — староста и вообще «большой молодец». Ему приходилось донашивать oдeжду только за Биллом и Чарли.</p><p>— А я вообще жил в чулане, — оборвал его Гарри. Ему совершенно не хотелось слушать причитания друга. Мальчик с превеликим удовольствием променял бы все свои новые способности на такую жизнь, как у Рона. Дом, родители, братья и сёстры — что ещё нужно для счастья? Нора казалась Гарри настоящим семейным раем, а вот богатый, вычурный особняк Малфоев — холодным и неуютным местом. Вряд ли детство Драко можно было назвать весёлым. Поэтому Гарри на все сто процентов был согласен с Перси Уизли, несмотря на то, что нотка неприязни к тощему старосте всё ещё звенела внутри.</p><p>Рону нечего было ответить на это. Невилл тоже молчал, удручённо вперив взгляд в пол. До кабинета Люпина они шли молча, каждый обдумывая что-то своё. Гарри рассеянно комкал в кармане какой-то листочек, пугаясь своих собственных мыслей. На секунду ему показалось, что он смог ухватить одну за хвост, и она совсем его не порадовала: что-то горькое и саркастичное росло в нём, и Гарри пугался этого неуютного существа внутри. Постаравшись побыстрей забыть об этом, он обогнал Рона, первым заходя в кабинет.</p><p>В честь Хэллоуина Люпин решил рассказать о вампирах. Перья и пергаменты были отложены, и ученики с удовольствием слушали интересный рассказ. Профессор опёрся о стол и увлечённо жестикулировал, наглядно показывая, как вампиры делают захват, как впиваются в шеи, как ломают и корёжат тела... Гарри слушал вполуха, глядя в окно на серые безрадостные облака. Он представлял огромное чёрное море, бьющееся волнами об острую скалу. А на вершине этого исполинского камня, в башне-тюрьме, сидит Сириус Блэк. Обросший, худой, грязный — он тоже смотрит на эти тучи сквозь решётку на своём окне.</p><p>Тоска сдавила сердце Гарри, заставив волну горечи подняться в его горле. Он зажмурился, стараясь унять позорное пощипывание в глазах. Не хватало ещё разреветься на уроке. Хотя никто бы и не заметил: Рон увлечённо писал что-то на бумажке, зачёркивал, начинал заново, непрерывно покусывая губу. А у Малфоя сейчас была травология, и Гарри мог сколько угодно позориться — слизеринец всё равно этого не увидит.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — спросил Люпин после урока. Гарри махнул Рону и Гермионе, чтоб они подождали его за дверью, а сам приблизился к преподавательскому столу.</p><p>— Да, всё хорошо. Просто я подумал... — Гарри не был уверен, что стоит говорить так прямо. — Дамблдор говорил с вами о Сириусе?</p><p>Краска сошла с лица профессора, а потом, словно спохватившись, вновь залила впалые щёки.</p><p>— Да. Он сказал, что после Хэллоуина отправится в Министерство, — Люпин почесал заросший подбородок. — Он передаст Сириусу... всё.</p><p>— Хорошо. Просто... Нет, ничего, — Гарри улыбнулся. Он не мог сказать Ремусу Люпину, что сомневался в словах Дамблдора. Что на какое-то мгновение принял их за попытку утешить его, утихомирить, заставить смириться.</p><p>Спешно распрощавшись, Гарри вышел из класса. Рон ждал его, прислонившись к стене. Гермиона что-то обсуждала с высокой пуффендуйкой, и друг бросал на девочек странные, тоскливые взгляды.</p><p>— Сейчас травология, а потом двойная история, — сказал Рон, стоило Гарри приблизиться. — Хорошо, хоть зелий со слизеринцами нет. </p><p>Уроки в этот день, по мнению Гарри и остальных гриффиндорцев, были ужасно скучными. Гротескный праздник, висящий над ними, отнюдь не прибавлял учителям веселья. Профессор Стебль, расстроенная тем, что несколько ростков какого-то бледно-розового растения погибли, дала скучное и противное задание: готовка удобрения на основе навоза и гноя. Хуже сочетания не придумаешь, но несчастным второкурсникам приходилось зажимать носы и отводить взгляд, выполняя эту работу.</p><p>А на истории магии вполне пригодились ириски, захваченные с завтрака. Гермиона строго предупредила Гарри и Рона, что не даст им даже взглянуть на свои конспекты, но мальчики лишь отмахнулись. Свято пообещав себе прочитать учебник, они целых два урока гоняли по столу заколдованный шарик, играя в игру, которую Гарри гордо назвал футбoлом. К концу второго урока Дин Томас, заядлый фанат этого спорта, присоединился к ним, прихватив с собой и Симуса. Профессор Биннс, паря у доски, не замечал их веселья.</p><p>— Странно, я никогда не видел, чтоб он праздновал Хэллоуин, — задумчиво пробормотал Рон, поглядывая на призрака. Гарри пожал плечами: он был занят тем, что пытался загнать шарик в ворота, построенные из учебников. Дин успешно отбивался.</p><p>— Он вообще не выходит из кабинета. Наверно, жутко таким быть, — Симус жадным взглядом следил за рукой Дина. — Если после смерти я стану призраком, то буду летать по Хогвартсу и пугать учеников.</p><p>— Министерство может как-то наказывать призраков? — поинтересовался Гарри, прицельным ударом палочки отправляя шарик в ворота Дина. Кажется, когда-то Плакса Миртл рассказывала ему, что её школьная обидчица пожаловалась в специальный отдел, и Миртл запретили покидать территорию Хогвартса. Но Гарри не представлял, как можно повлиять на призрака. Разве что какая-то особенная магия...</p><p>— Да, вроде бы... Не знаю.</p><p>Остаток урока Гарри наблюдал за поединком Рона и Симуса. На Заклинаниях они практиковали Левискулюс — заклятие практической невесомости, делающее предметы невероятно лёгкими. Это было довольно смешно: Гарри одной рукой удерживал парту, а Уизли, громко смеясь, подхватил на руки Гермиону. Девочка недовольно махала ногами, краснела, пытаясь оттолкнуть приятеля, но Гарри был почти уверен, что её всё устраивало.</p><p>Школьники с нетерпением ждали ужина — самого впечатляющего события на Хэллоуин. Но Гарри не интересовали ни пироги-тыквы, в которых могли быть спрятаны как монетки, так и куриные кости, ни кровавые конфеты, ни желейные глаза, ни прочие блюда и сладости, которыми полнились столы. Мальчик собирался потратить эту ночь, несомненно, одну из самых особенных ночей, на дежурство. Страшная ночь Хэллоуина, когда по легенде мёртвые встают из могил, а нечисть слетается на свой бал, словно создана для дьявольских планов и мстительных нападений. Гарри собирался прокрасться под мантией-невидимкой поближе к домовикам и проследить, не происходит ли с ними чего-то странного. Но...</p><p>Это дежурство было удивительно бесполезным. Мальчик, поедая прихваченные с ужина конфеты, читал книжку, изредка поглядывая на тёмный комочек около дверей туалета Плаксы Миртл. Может ли Дамблдор быть уверенным, что на его слуг не наложено проклятие? Но волшебник, кажется, вновь оказался прав: за полночи домовики пошевелились лишь пару раз, да и то, кажется, случайно. Эльфы даже не разговаривали со своими товарищами, застывшими рядом, не говоря уже о таинственных перемещениях.</p><p>Зато на следующий день учителя вели себя довольно подозрительно. Это заметила Гермиона за обедом. Профессор Стебль была очень бледной, постоянно перешёптывалась о чём-то с Хагридом. Но лесничий, наоборот, пребывал в ужасно приподнятом настроении. </p><p>Недавно Гарри, Рон и Гермиона долго сидели у него, слушая печальный рассказ о том, что очередная клыкастая тварь в лесу погибла. Некий «Лапочка» был молод и прекрасен, но его настигла несправедливая участь... Друзья были на сто процентов уверены, что смерть загадочного «Лапочки» — большое облегчение для обитателей Запретного леса, но всеми силами пытались успокоить рыдающего Хагрида. Поэтому резкая перемена недавней хандры на весёлую улыбку, которую лесничий старательно прятал в густой бороде, была более чем подозрительна.</p><p>— Думаешь, новый монстр? — тихо спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Есть ли на свете что-то другое, способное привести Хагрида в такое отличное расположение духа? Я боюсь уроков в следующем году. Говоришь, чудовищ будет достаточно? — разумно предположил Рон. Колин Криви, пробившийся к ним и усевшийся под боком у Уизли, заинтересованно повёл носом. Его большие карие глаза с таким неимоверным обожанием и любопытством уставились на Гарри, минуя взглядом красного Рона, что стало просто смешно.</p><p>— Гарри, ты любишь изучать чудовищ? — с придыханием спросил мальчик. Он, видимо, уловил только несколько слов из разговора ребят и не понял его сути. Фред и Джордж, сидящие рядом с Гермионой, разом прыснули в тарелки, схватившись друг за друга. С той странной ссоры они почти не выпускали друг друга из объятий, всё время над чем-то смеясь, что-то обсуждая и решая. Гарри укоризненно на них посмотрел и, получив в ответ два обезоруживающе-невинных взгляда, страдальчески потянул:</p><p>— Да-а-а, Колин, просто обожаю.</p><p>Гарри надеялся, что навязчивый поклонник не собирается дарить ему книгу вроде «Чудовищной книги о чудовищах» или ещё чего похуже. Поэтому после обеда он, прихватив с собой Рона, отправился слоняться около теплиц. Гермиона нашла для себя более «продуктивное» занятие: она гордо удалилась в библиотеку делать домашнюю работу.</p><p>Уизли свято верил, что профессор Стебль переживает из-за мандрагор, созревание которых проходило отчего-то медленней, чем нужно, но Гарри никак не мог успокоиться. Наверно, это его пресловутая интуиция давала о себе знать, постоянно завывая где-то на периферии сознания. </p><p>Он оказался прав. Около четвёртой теплицы, самой дальней и безопасной, в которой никогда не проходили уроки, собралась небольшая толпа. Несколько когтевранцев увлечённо обсуждали что-то. Гарри узнал среди них Чжоу, и внутри него что-то ёкнуло. Не от чувств к ней, а от воспоминаний, связанных с самым первым в его жизни влечением. Он невольно взглянул на её чёрные шелковистые волосы, прислушался к мелодичному голосу, позабыв о цели своего прихода к теплицам... Перед глазами встала полутёмная Выручай-Комната, наполненная шкафами с книгами, тренировочными манекенами и прочим боевым инвентарём. Гарри почти почувствовал прикосновение солёных от слёз губ. </p><p>Мальчик помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Ими он предавал свои чувства к Джинни, которые метались из жара в холод, путая его. Гарри посмотрел на рыжую шевелюру Рона, обогнавшего его, и вдруг с невыносимой тоской вспомнил тёплые вечера, проведённые рядом с Джиневрой Уизли. Может, он просто устал быть один? Гарри представил, что, возвращаясь вечером в башню, он мог бы просто обнять кого-то, почувствовать ответную нежность, горячий поцелуй... От этих мыслей его сердце забилось быстрее.</p><p>— Ты чего такой красный? — настороженно спросил Рон, когда они приблизились к компании когтевранцев. Те дружелюбно помахали им.</p><p>— Нет, ничего, — пробормотал Гарри, вытягивая шею и рассматривая то, что так увлечённо обсуждали ученики. Оказалось, одна из грядок профессора Стебль была испорчена: нечто большое примяло все растения, прижав их к тёмной почве. Гарри проследил взглядом за этим следом, теряющимся где-то за теплицей.</p><p>— Как будто тащили что-то, — предположил один когтевранец. Он нагнулся, поднимая с земли пожухлый сине-зелёный лист. Это растение было очень прихотливым: оно могло расти лишь в периоды поздней осени, под холодными ветрами и проливными дождями, при этом требуя к себе особенного ухода. Профессор Стебль очень тряслась над ними, поэтому некто, пробивший её защитные заклинания, должно быть, был невероятно силён.</p><p>— Что-то ползло, — тихо выдавил из себя Гарри. Переглянувшись с Роном, они повернули обратно в замок, по пути обсуждая неожиданное происшествие. Оставаться с когтевранцами было опасно: умные и цепкие, они прислушались бы к их тихому разговору.</p><p>— Думаешь, Василиск прогуливался? — напряжённо спросил Рон. Гарри не знал, что думать, поэтому не мог ответить на вопрос друга. Но вряд ли некто решил протащить по драгоценным грядкам огромный валун. Но мальчик не мог представить, как огромная змея смогла выползти из Тайной Комнаты незамеченной. Хотя Василиск вполне мог спуститься по трубе и вылезти наружу в стоке, а потом... Что, спокойно проползти мимо теплиц? Гарри оглянулся, разглядывая далёкую кромку леса. На вымощенных дорожках не осталось бы следа, а недавний листопад прикрыл траву, пряча возможные отпечатки могучего тела.</p><p>Мог ли Василиск уйти в лес? А выйти из него? Гарри чувствовал, что ходит кругами.</p><p>— Спросим у Гермионы, не встречала ли она где-нибудь карту трубопроводной системы Хогвартса, — обречённо предложил Гарри. Рон тухло на него посмотрел, но другого плана не было — пришлось согласиться.</p><p>Около главного входа их поймала Алисия Спиннет. Она сообщила Гарри о внезапной тренировке, раздражённо пожаловалась на Вуда-параноика и убежала искать близнецов.</p><p>Гарри пришлось подниматься в башню за метлой. Договорившись с Роном обсудить загадочный след вечером, он отправился на поле, уже заранее предчувствуя, что обратно он будет ползти. Так и вышло: Оливер Вуд, обеспокоенный результатами будущего матча, решил, что изматывающая внезапная тренировка — это именно то, что поднимет их боевой дух. К тому же он как-то забыл, что его команда состоит не из поленьев, которые с лёгкостью могут накручивать круги по стадиону, и не из неразумных детей, приказы которым нужно орать прямо в лицо. </p><p>— Чёртов Вуд! Да чтоб он... — ругалась Анджелина после тренировки, с трудом поднимаясь по ступеням крыльца. — Достал, господи. Как же достал.</p><p>— Когтевранцы так не занимаются, я уверена! Вуд загоняет нас, и мы свалимся с мётел от усталости! — горячо поддержала подругу Алисия. Гарри, который медленно брёл за девчонками, мысленно согласился с ними: он, кажется, растянул плечо, и теперь нести метлу было невыносимо сложно. Близнецы собирались переговорить с Оливером о жёстких методах, попытаться уговорить капитана быть помягче... Команда надеялась, что обаяния Уизли на это хватит.</p><p>Гарри с неимоверными усилиями поднялся в башню. Там его ждало письмо от Дамблдора с назначенным на субботу занятием. Это немного взбодрило: новые заклятия, практика в том волшебном зале — всё это было безумно притягательно. Главное, чтоб мышцы к тому времени перестали зверски болеть, а в ногах пропала позорная дрожь.</p><p>Вновь отложив разговор с друзьями на потом, Гарри поплёлся в душ. Смыв пот и грязь, он долго стоял под обжигающими струями, чувствуя, как растекаются киселём его мышцы. Коснувшись рукой своего живота, он задумался над тем, как скоро у него появятся кубики пресса. Особенно с такими-то тренировками.</p><p>Гарри был слишком уставшим, чтобы самоудовлетворяться, но мысли о Джинни, Чжоу и его тёплой мечте вновь вскружили ему голову. Стоило его руке скользнуть ниже, как в дверь кто-то заколотил. </p><p>— Гарри, вылезай! — голос Симуса разбил всё, что мальчик уже успел представить. Злобно чертыхнувшись, Гарри вытерся пушистым полотенцем, натянул на себя пижаму и вышел из тёплой, наполненной горячим паром ванной в прохладную спальню. Симус тут же проскочил мимо него, обдав запахом какой-то кислятины.</p><p>— Фред, Джордж и Ли демонстрировали новую бомбу-вонючку, и Симус случайно оказался рядом, — объяснил Гарри Невилл. Рон, развалившийся на своей кровати, согласно поддакнул. В его руках пестрел квиддичный журнал с загорелым ловцом итальянской сборной на обложке. </p><p>— Кстати, Гарри, — Рон оторвался от чтения. — Гермиона сказала, что нашла схему построения Хогвартса в одной из старых книг. Там показана система стоков.</p><p>— Зачем вам система стоков Хогвартса? — вскинул голову Невилл, подозрительно оглядывая приятелей. Он выглядел немного комично в своей детской пижаме, с взъерошенными волосами и сонным лицом, но Гарри вдруг как никогда остро осознал, что не стоит недооценивать юного Долгопупса. Ведь взрослый Невилл и тот, что сейчас перед ним, — это один и тот же человек, которого он встретил в разное время.</p><p>— Ничего важного. Просто любопытно, — Гарри не смог придумать даже мало-мальски правдивой отмазки. Чтобы избежать взгляда приятеля, он полез в тумбочку, делая вид, что его там что-то безумно интересует. </p><p>Гарри вдруг нащупал что-то холодное. Он с удивлением отодвинул в сторону мантию-невидимку, карту Мародёров и Воскрешающий камень, призывно блеснувший на свету. В самом углу тумбочки лежали два золотых феникса. Цепочки были переплетены так крепко, что мальчик с трудом смог распутать хитрый узел. Он вспомнил их: медальоны Дамблдора, с помощью которых можно подать дирeктoру сигнал. На первом курсе Гарри так и не смог отдать феникса Малфою, и теперь золотая птица пылилась в дальнем углу его тумбочки вместе со вторым медальоном, о котором гриффиндорец попросту забыл.</p><p>Гарри решительно убрал одного феникса в карман мантии. Ему такая защита ни к чему, а вот Малфою вполне может пригодиться. Особенно с его замашками юного сыщика.</p><p>Забравшись в кровать, мальчик разложил карту Мародёров на коленях. Шепнув пароль, Гарри принялся осматривать коридоры замка, ища что-нибудь подозрительное. Питер Петтигрю находился в гриффиндорской спальне, Филч сидел в своём кабинете, видимо, готовясь к дежурству, Фред и Джордж топтались в крошечном закутке неподалёку от Полной Дамы. Снейп и Дамблдор застыли в одном из коридоров подземелья, несколько парочек жались в укромных нишах по всему Хогвартсу, а Малфой бродил туда-сюда около туалета Плаксы Миртл... </p><p>Гарри устало застонал. Странно, но он совсем не удивился — наоборот, в слоняющемся по опасному коридору слизеринце было что-то насмешливо-привычное. Наверно, Малфой искал встречи, но идти за Гарри в башню Гриффиндора он, понятное дело, не собирался. Вряд ли он вообще когда-либо заходил в эту часть замка.</p><p>"Я не пойду к нему" — твёрдо решил Гарри, пряча карту под подушку. Он слишком устал, слишком перетрудился и слишком часто таскался за Малфоем в этом году. Мальчик уставился в полог, прислушиваясь к тихому разговору Рона и вернувшегося Дина...</p><p> </p><p>Через десять минут Гарри уже стоял в тёмном коридоре. Проклиная себя и свою бесхребетность, он выискивал на карте Мародёров имя Малфоя. Слизеринец, видимо, отчаялся его найти и теперь возвращался в свою гостиную, подолгу застывая на поворотах. Гарри быстро его нагнал и ещё пару минут тихо крался следом, хихикая над напряжённым лицом Малфоя. Тот испуганно жался к стене, тяжело дыша и постоянно оглядываясь. В лунном свете, льющемся из окон, его кожа казалась фарфоровой, и Гарри легко смог разглядеть тёмный росчерк шрама.</p><p>— Уродец, — вдруг прошипел Малфой сквозь зубы. Гарри улыбнулся: несложно было догадаться, кому предназначалось это оскорбление. </p><p>Вдруг в конце коридора забрезжил свет. Мальчики одновременно заметили кривую фигуру Филча, двигающуюся по направлению к ним. Фонарь в его костлявой руке дрожал, и тени скакали по портретам и испуганному лицу слизеринца, прячущегося за углом. Ближайшая ниша была далеко, и Драко уже отчаялся прокрасться незамеченным: он прижался к стене, словно желая слиться с ней и пропасть в древнем камне. Гарри секунду смотрел на него, раздумывая над тем, что волосы Малфоя настолько белые, что в темноте почти светятся.</p><p>Он резко подался вперёд, распахивая полы мантии и тут же зажимая слизеринцу рот. Малфой вытаращился на него, испуганно замычав. Его руки невольно упёрлись Гарри в плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть, а потом вдруг ослабли, неловко скользнув вниз. Мантия-невидимка надёжно скрыла их обоих, и в тот же момент Филч выглянул из-за угла, внимательно оглядывая коридор. Портреты сонно заворчали, прячась от яркого света фонаря. Задумчиво потоптавшись на развилке, смотритель побрёл дальше, бурча себе под нос:</p><p>— Ходят они по ночам... Нарушители...</p><p>Гарри переводил дух, глядя ему вслед. Он всем телом ощущал, как дрожит Малфой, мотая головой и пытаясь избавиться от наглой руки на своём рту.</p><p>— Испугался? — усмехнулся Гарри. Он поспешил убрать ладонь, когда почувствовал, как острые зубы осторожно прикусывают его кожу. — Скажи мне спасибо.</p><p>— Не скажу, — огрызнулся Малфой, вытирая губы. Он приложил руку к груди, тяжело дыша и всё ещё с ужасом глядя на гриффиндорца. — Как ты меня нашёл?</p><p>— А ты не хотел, чтоб я искал тебя? — спросил Гарри, прислушиваясь к шагам смотрителя. Филч ушёл уже далеко, можно было снимать мантию, но... Гарри хотел получить свою пресловутую благодарность, которую Малфой не спешил ему вручать.</p><p>— Хотел. Но как ты нашёл меня? Ты был... — Драко удивлённо посмотрел вниз. — Ты что, в пижаме?</p><p>Гарри густо покраснел, опуская взгляд. Он и правда, не подумал о своей одежде: выскакивая из спальни, он был озабочен лишь тем, как бы Малфой не наткнулся на Василиска, который внезапно начал проявлять активность. Хорошо хоть, на каникулах он позаботился о том, чтобы купить себе что-нибудь мало-мальски приличное, иначе сверкал бы сейчас голыми щиколотками, торчащими из-под коротких штанов.</p><p>— Я, как все нормальные люди, собирался спать, — Гарри попытался прикрыться мантией-невидимкой, но цепкие пальцы Малфоя удержали её за край.</p><p>— Я не хочу разговаривать с твоей головой, парящей над полом. Это жутко.</p><p>— Если ты хотел поговорить со мной, то мог просто подойти. Или прислать письмо. Или, я не знаю... Что-нибудь, — Гарри опасливо огляделся, прислушиваясь к шорохам. Если Василиск окажется поблизости, он услышит. Поймёт.</p><p>— Подойти? С ума сошёл? — Малфой приподнял верхнюю губу, презрительно оглядывая Гарри с ног до головы. — Ты так и не ответил. Как ты смог меня отыскать?</p><p>— Я стоял на дежурстве и заметил тебя, — тут же соврал Гарри. Поймав тревожный взгляд слизеринца, шаривший по чёрным сводам замка, он отодвинул одну полу, почти привычным жестом укрывая Малфоя под мантией.</p><p>— Врёшь, — победно воскликнул Драко. — Ты говорил, что собирался спать. И у тебя, — бледная рука коснулась головы Гарри, — волосы мокрые.</p><p>Гарри пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное. Он и так показал Малфою мантию-невидимку, рассказывать ещё и о карте Мародёров он не собирался. </p><p>— Это секрет, — обречённо выдавил он. Бредя по тёмному коридору, Гарри чувствовал себя невероятным глупцом. Зачем его только понесло сюда? В конце концов, Малфой сам виноват в том, что... буквально помешался на его секретах. Гарри покосился на своего спутника, пытаясь понять, какие чувства вызвала у слизеринца его последняя фраза. </p><p>— Ну, ещё бы, — тихо проговорил Малфой, сворачивая в узкий переход и утягивая Гарри за собой. — Какая-то магия? Артефакт?</p><p>— Какая разница, если я всё равно не собираюсь тебе об этом рассказывать? У нас был уговор, — напомнил ему Гарри. </p><p>В темноте передвигаться было неудобно, и он рискнул зажечь <i>Люмос</i>. Филч ушёл на второй этаж, а до подземелий оставалось совсем немного — ну кто сможет поймать их? Сам Гарри уже наловчился передвигаться по Хогвартсу в полутьме, но Малфой постоянно спотыкался на ровном месте, налетая на гриффиндорца. </p><p>— Конечно, я помню. Ты обещал отвести меня в Тайную Комнату, если я поймаю снитч.</p><p>— Не сейчас. Слишком опасно.</p><p>— Не надо мне это повторять, — огрызнулся Малфой, хватая Гарри за локоть. — Я узнал, кто может быть в Тайной Комнате. Пришлось брать разрешение на посещение Запретной секции, а это было совсем непросто. </p><p>Чёрт. Драко наверняка почувствовал, как Гарри вздрогнул на этих словах. Они уже спускались по тёмной лестнице, стараясь подсвечивать ступени. Гарри старательно прятал глаза: он слишком открытый, слишком доверчивый, и Малфой вскрывает его тайны с поразительной лёгкостью. Такими темпами он сможет нарыть что-нибудь действительно важное, чего не преминет донести своему отцу.</p><p>Гарри остановился около поворота, за которым начинался основной коридор подземелья. Тут было очень холодно, и где-то капала вода. Кажется, они были уже под озером, и там, за стенами, существовал отдельный сине-зелёный мир.</p><p>Малфой прижался к чуть влажной стене, с лёгкой усмешкой разглядывая гриффиндорца. </p><p>— И кто же прячется в Тайной Комнате? — спросил Гарри, пугаясь собственного голоса. Странное, неуловимое смущение завладело им, заставляя неуютные мурашки ползти по спине. Гарри не знал, чем оно может быть вызвано, но он постарался как можно скорей забыть о нём. Малфой, словно угадав его мысли, довольно улыбнулся. Его рука медленно поднялась, задевая подбородок Гарри. Бледная улыбка стала шире.</p><p>— У тебя жар?</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — Гарри отмахнулся от его руки. Прикосновение холодных пальцев было неприятным. — Говори, что ты разузнал, и иди спать.</p><p>— Грубишь мне, а потом удивляешься, что я отвечаю тем же, — Малфой хрипло фыркнул. — Но я всё равно скажу тебе. Чудовище Слизерина — это...</p><p>— Поттер!</p><p>Мальчики разом подпрыгнули. Гарри толкнул Малфоя к стене, пытаясь то ли прикрыть его собой, то ли отпихнуть в сторону, чтобы не стеснял движения в мантии-невидимке. Но в ней нужды уже не было: чья-то рука стянула мантию с головы Гарри, и в лицо мальчику ударил пронзительный луч <i>Люмоса</i>.</p><p>— Поттер, — Северус Снейп склонился над ним, желчно улыбаясь. — Что вы тут делаете?</p><p>— Ничего, сэр, — буркнул Гарри. Одной рукой он упёрся Малфою в грудь, не давая двинуться с места. Снейп ещё не заметил своего подопечного, и ему было совсем не обязательно знать, что Гарри всё же нарушил своё обещание не втягивать Драко в эти разборки.</p><p>— С кем вы разговаривали?</p><p>— Он уже ушёл, — для достоверности Гарри сделал вид, будто поправляет мантию, сползающую с плеча. Снейп подозрительно его оглядел, а потом, махнув рукой, двинулся по чёрному коридору.</p><p>— Пойдёмте, Поттер. Вы должны это видеть.</p><p>— Что именно? — Гарри почувствовал, как пальцы Малфоя мёртвой хваткой сжимают его руку. Ну, конечно, слизеринец не собирался тихо-мирно возвращаться в гостиную, и Гарри почти физически ощутил волны любопытства, исходящие от него.</p><p>— О, Поттер, вы удивитесь, — судя по холодным, раздражённым интонациям, Гарри не ждало ничего хорошего. </p><p>Но он и не надеялся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Яйцо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это было огромное яйцо. Серо-зелёное, покрытое наростами, вымазанное присохшей грязью — oнo казалось макетом, подделкой, нежели чем-то реальным. Свечи бросали на его шершавую поверхность  тени, похожие на крошечные разрывы и трещинки. Кислый запах распространялся по кабинету, и Гарри пришлось дышать ртом, чтобы хоть как-то избавить себя от мерзкого ощущения, наливающегося где-то в желудке. Профессор Снейп стоял, опёршись о cтoл, и наблюдал за лицом мальчика, ища в нём то ли проявление отвращения, то ли узнавания.</p><p>— Вы знаете, что это?</p><p>— Яйцо, — глупо ответил Гарри. Он уже догадался, чьё именно яйцо перед ним, но осознание этой догадки пугало его. Спокойствие на лице профессора сбивало с толку.</p><p>— Странно, что вы догадались, — медленно проговорил Снейп, осторожно прикасаясь палочкой к толстой скорлупе. Яйцо задрожало, и смрад, наполняющий кабинет, стал ещё резче. Гарри не выдержал и зажал нос свободной рукой. Профессор пару секунд наблюдал за ним, словно наслаждаясь его мучением, а потом милостиво взмахнул пaлoчкoй, почти полностью устраняя отвратительный запах. Лишь горькие остатки не давали вдохнуть полной грудью.</p><p>— Сегодня его обнаружили недалеко от теплиц. Кто-то свил гнездо в небольшом завале камней.</p><p>— Чёрт, — выругался Гарри. Он почувствовал, как зашевелился Малфой под мантией-невидимкой, но не придал этому никакого значения. Его взгляд был прикован к огромному яйцу Василиска, которое казалось совершенно абсурдным среди бумаг и книг декана Слизерина. </p><p>— И сколько яиц может... эм, снести Василиск? — Гарри совсем не разбирался в вопросе размножения змей. Скудные знания о том, что эти пресмыкающиеся несут яйца, он почерпнул ещё в школе в Литтл Уингинге, на уроках биологии. Но там точно не преподавали подобных монстров.</p><p>— Проблема в том, Поттер, что ни одного, — Снейп резко развернулся и принялся бродить около своего шкафа. Касаясь длинным пальцем потемневших от времени корешков книг, он шептал какие-то запутанные заклятия, и вполне безобидные названия, вроде «1001 свойство полыни», сменялись другими, более кровожадными и зловещими... Выхватив толстую книгу «Опаснейшие чудовища», Снейп положил её на стол рядом с яйцом и взмахнул палочкой. Страницы зашелестели, открываясь в нужном месте. Гарри любопытно выглянул из-за плеча профессора.</p><p>— Видите ли, Поттер, Василиск — необычная змея. Он рождается из яйца, снесённого петухом и высиженного жабой, — Снейп ткнул в какой-то отрывок в книге. Гарри вгляделся в мутные, выцветшие строчки:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>...Когда однажды жаба почувствовала себя беременной, она увидела яйцо петуха, села на него для высиживания, ожидая, что на свет появятся её собственные детёныши. Последние погибли; однако она продолжала сидеть на яйце, пока в нём не зашевелилась жизнь, на которую тот же час подействовала сила райского змея... И появился на свет Василиск, Царь всех змей...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он убивает всё, что встречается у него на пути... Из всех животных вред Василиску может причинить лишь ласка, на которую не действует страшный взгляд змея, но перед этим должна она поесть руты... Боится Василиск рассвета, ибо младые солнечные лучи способны выжигать его смертоносные глаза, а крик петухов приносит невыносимую боль его слуху. При виде его пауки обращаются в бегство...<br/></i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Господи, — вырвалось у мальчика, пытающегося осмыслить только что прочитанное. Он невольно вспомнил маленького белого хорька, отчаянно взвизгивающего каждый раз, когда заклинание ударяло его о каменные плиты. Злобный хохот Крауча-младшего, превратившегося в Грозного Глаза Грюма, зазвенел в голове гриффиндорца, как будто мужчина стоял прямо за его спиной. Гарри охватило невыносимое желание проверить, не превратился ли Малфой в хорька, и, пошарив рукой, он нащупал плотную ткань слизеринской мантии.</p><p>— Удивительно, правда? — спросил Снейп таким голосом, словно он находил происходящее чрезвычайно занимательным. Подобные интонации он выражал так редко, что Гарри невольно кинул на него непонимающий взгляд. Зельевар словно забыл, что он посреди ночи поймал ученика, разгуливающего в мантии-невидимке около чужого факультета, и полностью погрузился в изучение своей находки. Гарри удивлялся — такое рвение было бы естественно для Хагрида, известного любителя всего клыкастого, шипастого и ядовитого, но Снейп... И вдруг он понял: профессора интересовал не Василиск в целом, а отдельные его части, которые он сможет использовать в своём искусстве.</p><p>— Но тогда, — Гарри покосился на огромное яйцо, — чьё оно? </p><p>— Загадка, — пожал плечами Снейп, возвращая книгу на полку. Гарри заметил белые следы на спине профессора: мужчина словно шёл, прижимаясь к побеленной стене. — Либо это яйцо принадлежит одному из запрятанных в глуши Запретного леса монстров Хагрида, либо Василиск нашёл способ размножиться естественным для змеи образом. В таком случае, вполне понятно, почему яйцо такое большое.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Глядя на толстую скорлупу, он смутно узнавал в наростах нечто, напоминающее чешую. Похожие яйца были в драконьей кладке, на первом испытании, но те были немного... не такими. Меньше, с гладкой, словно заранее отшлифованной огнём поверхностью. Нет, такое яйцо словно создано для развития в каменной норе, для накопления тепла вокруг зародыша... Гарри понимал, что упускает что-то. Как будто в сложном уравнении он забыл дописать важную переменную...</p><p>— Что вы тут делаете, мистер Малфой? — лишённым эмоций голосом проговорил Снейп. Гарри даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но тут же взял себя в руки, замечая собственное отражение в одной из склянок, стоящих на полке: мантия-невидимка неловко сползла, и позади мальчика появилась голова перепуганного слизеринца, пытающегося незаметно удержать волшебную ткань. Осознав, что его всё равно уже увидели, Малфой упрямо приосанился, пытаясь сохранить лицо.</p><p>— Гуляю, — холодно бросил он, на всякий случай становясь за спину Гарри. Но Снейп, кажется, не собирался его ругать: он подозрительно оглядывал мальчиков, и его чёрный взгляд метался с одного лица на другое.</p><p>— Вы гуляли ночью? — с угрожающими нотками в голосе спросил он. Гарри тут же спрятал руку с мантией-невидимкой за спину. Он бы затолкал её в карман, но там была карта Мародёров, к которой не стоило привлекать внимание.</p><p>— Да, — вызывающе ответил гриффиндорец. Малфой сдавленно вздохнул и шагнул к столу, намеренно избегая укоряющего взгляда декана. С преувеличенным любопытством он принялся разглядывать яйцо, брезгливо поджимая губы.</p><p>— Вместе? — зельевар приблизился, внимательно рассматривая покрывающиеся стыдливыми пятнами щёки Малфоя. — С каких пор?</p><p>— Вы говорите так, словно нам нельзя общаться, —  тут же ощетинился Малфой. Упёршись ладонями в край стола, он злобно взглянул на профессора. — Подстрекаете межфакультетную вражду?</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, — лицо Снейпа заледенело, как будто слова мальчика смогли задеть его, — я вынужден буду сообщить вашему отцу, что по ночам вы разгуливаете в чужих мантиях по коридорам. И нечего на меня так смотреть.</p><p>Гарри непонимающе оглядывал профессора и ученика, сердито прожигающих друг друга взглядами. Он и до этого знал, что Малфой на особом положении у Снейпа, но вряд ли зельевар позволял кому-либо подобные наглые вольности. Драко, кажется, совершенно не опасался гнева зельевара, и лишь упоминание о Люциусе смогло погасить огонёк в его глазах. </p><p>Снейп краем глаза взглянул на Гарри, словно молча говоря ему: «А с вами, мистер Поттер, я поговорю об этом позже». Гриффиндорец поёжился: обещание, что он не будет впутывать Малфоя в ЭТО, словно щёлкнуло его по затылку. Но он не виноват, что слизеринец никак не может отцепиться от него и суёт свой длинный нос в каждую щель, из которой веет занятной тайной.</p><p>— Я знаю, откуда яйцо, — вдруг произнёс Малфой. Он осторожно коснулся шершавой скорлупы и тут же одёрнул руку, озадаченно смотря на свои пальцы. — Помнишь, Поттер?</p><p>— Что вы ещё успели натворить вместе? — профессор Снейп устало опёрся о стол, разглядывая двух мальчишек. — Только не говорите, что вы как-то причастны к этому. Ваши гулянья...</p><p>— Мы не гуляем вместе, — выплюнул Малфой, с неожиданной ненавистью взглянув на Гарри. Тот был единственным, на ком он мог вымещать свой гнев, и поэтому серый высокомерный взгляд ни на секунду не отпускал лица мальчика. — Это случилось ещё на первом курсе, но Поттер, как всегда, забыл.</p><p>— О чём? — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. Его раздражала эта недосказанность и то, что два слизеринца ополчились на него. Противостоять угрожающему презрению Снейпа и мелочной злобе Малфоя ему уже осточертело. Желание прямо сейчас накинуть на себя мантию-невидимку и убежать прочь из кабинета стало почти нестерпимым, и лишь врождённое, неуёмное любопытство удержало его на месте.</p><p>— Когда на первом курсе мы отбивались от акромантулов, то создали огромную змею, — Малфой покосился на зельевара, проверяя, слушает ли он. Разведя руки в стороны, он наигранно недоуменно спросил: — Куда она потом делась?</p><p>— Ой, — Гарри вздрогнул, отшатываясь в сторону. Подробности того «приключения» он помнил очень хорошо, только раньше не считал нужным связывать их с событиями этого года.</p><p>И правда, они совсем забыли про змею, затерявшуюся в дебрях Запретного леса. Кажется, понадеялись, что она пропадёт сама собой, а после было совсем некогда задумываться о мельком брошенных заклинаниях. </p><p>Магия не развеялась? Если так, то эта змея вполне могла каким-то образом забраться в Хогвартс и в одной из труб встретить Василиска... Эта абсурдно-романтическая сцена показалась Гарри до ужаса отвратительной.</p><p>— Так, — Снейп опасно прищурился, склоняясь над мальчиками, — огромная змея? И вы бросили её в лесу?</p><p>— В лесу полно и других чудовищ, — отрезал Гарри, начиная бродить туда-сюда, пытаясь успокоить разрастающееся внутри раздражение. — Она безобидна. К тому же, я приказал ей не нападать на людей.</p><p>— Поттер, вы... — профессор закатил глаза, устало касаясь кончиками пальцев лба. Он быстрым шагом обогнул свой стол и рухнул в кресло. Малфой следил за профессором настороженным взглядом, ожидая, что и ему достанется порция уличения, но Снейп даже не взглянул на своего подопечного. — Вы вообще думаете о последствиях?</p><p>— Но, сэр...</p><p>— Как можно было забыть об этом? Вы оба, — голос Снейпа стал буквально сочиться язвительным укором, — совершенно безответственные мальчишки! Я снимаю по пятьдесят баллов с ваших факультетов.</p><p>— Но, сэр, — жалобно потянул Малфой, поражённо уставившись на профессора. Перспектива, что Люциус узнает о ночных прогулках сына и о снятых баллах, напугала мальчика, но Снейп не обратил внимание ни на испуганный взгляд, ни на дрожащую, капризно выпяченную нижнюю губу. Гарри хотел было утешающе хлопнуть Малфоя по плечу, но резко одёрнул себя. Это не Рон, с которым можно разделить досаду из-за потерянных баллов и вместе облить зельевара неприятными словами. Гарри не должен забывать, что они с Малфоем не друзья. </p><p>— Да, мистер Малфой, пятьдесят баллов. Несмотря на то, что это мой собственный факультет. Завтра оба явитесь ко мне на отработку в лабораторию. А сейчас возвращайтесь в свои спальни, и чтоб я больше никогда не видел вас, гуляющими по ночам, — профессор окинул Гарри предупреждающим взглядом, как будто точно зная, что гриффиндорца его приказ всё равно не остановит. Сухо попрощавшись, мальчики почти бегом бросились прочь из кабинета, оставив Снейпа разбираться с яйцом Василиска, нелепо громоздящимся на его письменном столе.</p><p>Стоило двери захлопнуться за их спинами, как Малфой злобно зарычал, вперивая горящий взгляд в тёмное дерево. Даже в полутьме Гарри смог разглядеть, как кривятся его губы и хмурятся брови. Мальчик пару секунд злобно гипнотизировал равнодушную к его эмоциям дверь, а потом, развернувшись и ни слова не сказав на прощание, скрылся в тёмном коридоре. </p><p>Гарри растерянно смотрел ему вслед. Он не мог понять, что за чёрная кошка пробежала между зельеваром и его любимым учеником, но это не мешало ему строить мыслимые и немыслимые догадки. Может, Снейп запретил Малфою приставать к Гарри, и тот взбесился? Или Люциус попросил зельевара следить за каждым шагом сына? Или... ещё что похуже.</p><p>Потоптавшись на месте пару минут, Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку и отправился в длинный путь от подземелий до самого верха башни Гриффиндора.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— По-моему, это просто невероятно, — в сотый раз воскликнула Гермиона, пружинистым шагом обгоняя мальчиков. — А если бы яйцо не нашли?<p>— Не факт, что оно было одно, — разумно заметил Рон. Они направлялись в класс трансфигурации, и друзья оживлённо обсуждали недавнюю находку. Гарри не сказал им, при каких именно обстоятельствах его поймал Снейп, но это было и не важно — гораздо более животрепещущей темой была угроза возникновения в школе целого змеиного гнезда. </p><p>— Спроси у него на отработке. Может, учителя уже придумали что-то?</p><p>— Спрошу, — Гарри и сам собирался это сделать. Не просто спросить — выпытать у зельевара те скудные сведения, которые ему позволяют узнавать. Малфой либо не придёт вовсе, либо получит какое-нибудь пятиминутное задание, по завершении которого он с чистой совестью бросит Гарри прозябать в подземельях. И тогда профессор зелий не сможет уклоняться от разговора, ссылаясь на присутствие чужого человека.</p><p>Весь день Гарри провёл в неопределённой суете. Домашние задания, к которым в последнее время он относился более чем халатно, приходилось доделывать на переменах. Хотя в этом он был не одинок: Рон и Невилл стали его постоянными спутниками на широких подоконниках и задних партах. Гермиона осуждающе качала головой, а потом, сжалившись, дала им переписать собственное сочинение для Флитвика, но наотрез отказалась показывать эссе по зельеварению.</p><p>— Ну что ты, Гермиона, — Рон жалобно уставился на подругу, взглядом намекая на нужный свиток. — Одним глазком...</p><p>— Нет, Рон, — жёстко отрезала Гермиона, пряча пергаменты в сумку. — Вы сами виноваты. Нечего бездельничать.</p><p>Снейп наградил их дополнительной работой и снятыми баллами, при этом особенно мстительно проговорив фамилию Гарри в числе провинившихся. На его уроке гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы варили одно общее зелье, и задания распределились между небольшими группками. Гарри, Рон и Невилл в наказание потрошили рогатых слизняков, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Руки Гарри едва ли не по локоть были вымазаны в зелёной жиже, и ему пришлось долго отмывать их специальным раствором. Стоя над ведром, он мельком оглядел толпу слизеринцев, находя одного единственного. Малфой убито смотрел на охапку засохших лютиков, которых ему нужно было растолочь, и вяло перебирал их длинными пальцами. Панси Паркинсон заботливо взяла на себя его работу, и в её руках дело пошло заметно бодрей.</p><p>— Что-то Малфой сегодня грустный, — неожиданно произнёс Рон прямо на ухо Гарри. — Вот бы он был таким подольше.</p><p>Гарри недовольно покосился на друга, но встревать не стал. В последнее время Уизли утихомирил свой гнев, но, видимо, лимит его терпения вновь исчерпался. Пожав плечами, Гарри вернулся к слизнякам, которых в ведре оставалось ещё довольно много. Думать о Малфое и его проблемах было некогда.</p><p>После ужина Гарри отправился к Снейпу. Друзья пожелали ему удачи и пообещали прихватить его астрономические карты для урока, назначенного на эту ночь. Гарри постарался не пересечься с Малфоем в коридоре и поэтому пришёл в лабораторию обходным путём. Но он зря опасался: слизеринец опоздал на добрых десять минут.</p><p>— Вы считаете, что можно пренебрегать моими отработками, мистер Малфой? — сухо осведомился Снейп, глядя на слизеринца, лениво покачивающегося с пяток на носки и обратно. Гарри мельком оглядел его и, не поймав ответного взгляда, отвернулся: ему нужно было чистить котёл, который, видимо, уже лет десять пылился в шкафу зельевара. Котёл был небольшим, но очень тяжёлым, и грязь, покрывающая его изнутри, казалась окаменевшей. Мальчик всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы со всей дури швырнуть его о пол — может, тогда эта корка треснет и рассыплется? Очистить её специальной щёткой было нереально.</p><p>Как Гарри и подозревал, Малфою досталось ерундовое задание. Всего лишь отделить протухшие основы перцового зелья от ещё годных. Снейп что-то усердно писал, и скрип пера разрушал звенящую тишину, иногда повисающую в кабинете. В остальное время Гарри гремел злополучным котелком, а Малфой шипел себе что-то под нос, грея каждое зелье и отмечая его оттенок.</p><p>Спустя полчаса Снейп отпустил слизеринца. Стоило двери закрыться за мальчиком, как Гарри облегчённо выдохнул, отодвигая котёл в сторону. Его ладони всё равно покраснели от чистящего зелья, медленно, но верно разъедающего кожу. За это время он смог вычистить одно крошечное пятнышко, да и то незаметно отковырял ножиком для разделки жуков. </p><p>— Ну, говорите, Поттер, — устало произнёс Снейп, откладывая бумаги в сторону, — Вижу, что вам неймётся.</p><p>— Это насчёт того яйца. Можно ли как-то найти остальные? </p><p>— Да, на этот раз поисковая магия нам поможет, — профессор покосился на толстую книгу, лежащую на столе. — Если это яйцо Василиска, то я смогу достать его клетки из зародыша, и с ними будет легко найти его местоположение. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что есть другие яйца.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Видите ли, Поттер, — профессор вновь уткнулся в свои пергаменты, низко склоняясь над ними. Он быстро что-то застрочил, одновременно отвечая на вопрос: — Василиск — очень древнее существо, спящее в замке ещё со времён Салазара Слизерина. А чем древнее кровь, тем меньше потомства может появиться. Так, например, чистокровные семьи, вроде Малфоев, редко имеют более одного наследника. Из-за постоянного кровосмешения их семя ослабевает, но зато внешние признаки лишь усиливаются. Теперь представьте, что должно было случиться с Василиском, который столько лет только и занимался обрабатыванием собственной крови? Ведь его телу тоже нужно было как-то поддерживать жизнь, чтоб в нужный момент вновь полноценно функционировать.</p><p>— Значит... Яйцо, вероятней всего, одно. И с его помощью можно поймать Василиска, — подвёл итог Гарри, невольно улыбаясь. — А вы говорите...</p><p>— Это не отменяет того, что вы поступили крайне безответственно, — твёрдо произнёс Снейп, даже не поднимая глаз. Гарри с трудом подавил желание подойти и дёрнуть мужчину за плечо. Он даже сделал один крошечный шаг, но потом, плюнув на это дело, вернулся к котлу, битва с которым была не завершена.</p><p>Гарри хотел спросить и про Малфоя, неожиданно озлобившегося на своего декана, но слова застревали в горле, не желая быть произнесёнными. Снейп растерял всю свою предрасположенность к разговорам и сосредоточенно выводил что-то на пергаменте, сверяясь с книгой. Морщинка залегла между его бровей, разделяя лоб тёмной чертой. Иногда он замирал, раздражённо поигрывая желваками, а потом снова бросался в свои бесконечные записи.</p><p>— Я закончил, — произнёс Гарри спустя двадцать минут. Ненавистный котёл как будто ехидно ухмыльнулся на прощание: пара пятнышек была вычищена, но остальная грязь просто размазана по стенкам. Однако зельевар даже не стал проверять: раздражённо помахав рукой, он отпустил гриффиндорца. Уходя, мальчик обеспокоенно отметил ужасающую напряжённость на и без того усталом лице зельевара.</p><p>Вымотавшийся Гарри еле доплёлся до Астрономической башни. Ученики толпились на площадке, ожидая, когда профессор Синистра откроет люк, и тихо переговаривались. Многие зевали, досадуя на поздний урок, другие отстранённо обсуждали домашнее задание, передавали друг другу звёздные карты. Ветер, бушующий на улице, пробирался даже на эту площадку. Гарри стоял, привалившись к стене, и смотрел в потолок, чувствуя, как ледяные прикосновения оглаживают его тело. Гермиона чихала, не переставая, и Рон заботливо повязал ей на шею собственный шарф. Это бы умилило Гарри, если бы он не был таким уставшим и раздражённым. Отчего-то он озлобился на зельевара, и это чувство снедало его изнутри. </p><p>— Зато скоро Рождество, — жизнерадостно воскликнул Рон, — и матч с Когтевраном. Эй, Гарри, ты слушаешь?</p><p>— Да, слушаю, — отозвался мальчик, ещё сильней прижимаясь к холодной каменной стене.</p><p>Рождество. Скоро будет Рождество. Скоро всё закончится, — успокоил он сам себя, разглядывая вековые трещинки на тёмном камне. Профессор Синистра открыла люк, и несчастные второкурсники гурьбой вывалились на крышу. Ветер, который Гарри слышал ещё внутри, налетел на них разъярённым порывом, и профессору пришлось долго накладывать чары, хоть немного защищающие от немилосердных атак.</p><p>Когда спустя час Гарри лежал в тёплой постели, он вдруг как никогда ясно осознал, насколько его жизнь зависит от случайностей и необдуманных действий.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Новые заклинания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты слишком полагаешься на силу своей палочки, Гарри, — вкрадчивый голос Дамблдора принудил мальчика замереть, так и не опустив руку. Наколдованный манекен ехидно заскрипел своими механическими суставами и начал носиться по комнате, словно обезумев. Гарри, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним, не зная, нападать ли снова или выслушать сначала наставления старого волшебника.</p><p>— В каком смысле? — он все же повернулся к дирeктoру, искренне надеясь, что наглый манекен не заедет ему своей безвольной рукой по затылку.</p><p>— Ты стараешься твердо произносить заклинания и до побеления сжимаешь пальцы на палочке, — мягко заметил Дамблдор, увлеченно разглядывая своего ученика. — Однако силу внутри себя ты не ощущаешь.</p><p>Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на свою руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой. Разве он не чувствовал дрожи, от которой сердце словно плавилось, становясь безумно горячим? Разве не вставали волосы на затылке от чувства, будто сквозь твою руку пропускают электрический ток?</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — обескураженно потянул Гарри, поднимая глаза на профессора. Тот загадочно ухмыльнулся, выхватывая из потайного кармашка в своем рукаве волшебную палочку. Она быстрым движением скользнула ему в руку, готовая разить заклятиями. Но Дамблдор лишь осторожно поднес ее к глазам, внимательно рассматривая.</p><p>— Магия, Гарри, заключена вовсе не в волшебной палочке и уж тем более не в громких заклинаниях.</p><p>— Нет?</p><p>— О нет, мой мальчик, — Дамблдор прикоснулся к плечу Гарри, легко надавливая. — Магия, какой мы приняли ее считать, живет внутри тебя. В твоем теле, крови, душе, если хочешь. И, чтобы пробудить ее, нужно просто захотеть. И поверить.</p><p>— Вы про беспалочковую магию? — огонек интереса вспыхнул в сознании Гарри, напоминая ему о призрачной возможности колдовать, не используя палочку. Он любил свою палочку из остролиста, но прекрасно помнил чувство беспомощности, когда она сломалась. Как будто он лишился ведущей руки и вынужден был противостоять целому миру, будучи магическим калекой.</p><p>— О да, это так называется. Смотри, — Дамблдор прикрыл на секунду глаза, а потом внимательно оглядел носившийся по комнате манекен. Гарри невольно загляделся на холодный, сосредоточенный огонь, вспыхнувший в невыносимо ярких глазах вoлшeбникa. Он почувствовал волну прохладного воздуха, колыхнувшую его волосы, а в следующую секунду манекен рассыпался прахом. Гарри пораженно уставился на горстку пепла.</p><p>— И что вы можете сделать, не используя палочку? — тихо спросил он. Кровь быстрей забежала в его венах, а сияние магического узора на стенах, почувствовав, верно, его жадность, стало еще ярче. Дамблдор хитро ухмыльнулся, перебирая свою бороду.</p><p>— Почти все, Гарри, — Дамблдор ласково погладил древко Бузинной палочки, а потом неловко подбросил ее вверх. Палочка застыла, словно пойманная липкой паутиной, и повисла прямо перед лицом Гарри, медленно вращаясь. Дамблдор серьезно продолжил: — Эта палочка считается самой могущественной, непобедимой. Но что она может, будучи не в руках волшебника? Разве, лежа на полу в какой-нибудь каморке, она сотворит что-нибудь великое? Палочка помогает направить магию в нужное русло, придать ей форму и сосредоточиться, но даже без нее волшебник остается волшебником.</p><p>— Но зачем вы тогда пользуетесь ей? Если можете колдовать без палочки вовсе?</p><p>— О, Гарри, это просто. Выбив оружие из моих рук, враг решит, что перед ним остался старик, лишенный всякого преимущества, и потеряет бдительность. Это будет серьезным промахом. К тому же, — дирeктoр легко рассмеялся, — это вошло в привычку. Много воспоминаний связано с этой палочкой.</p><p>Гарри оценил. Дамблдор и правда, не выглядел грозно в своих ярких мантиях, с мечтательной улыбкой и детским юмором. И его уловка наверняка не раз успешно работала. Мальчик отступил на шаг, пытаясь почувствовать то, о чем говорил Дамблдор.</p><p>Вера? Достаточно ли верить в то, что ты способен лететь, невзирая на отсутствие крыльев за спиной?</p><p>— Не стоит пытаться сделать это сейчас, — Дамблдор похлопал Гарри по спине. — Главное, когда применяешь заклятие, помни об этом. Многие бытовые заклинания, вроде Люмоса, — это, по сути, просто набор слов, который помогает тебе сконцентрироваться. Но я ни в коем случае не побуждаю тебя забросить их изучение, — прoфecсoр рассмеялся и вмиг посерьезнел. — Однако не забывай, что слово, как и мысль, имеет материю. Многие могущественные заклятия обретают силу только будучи облаченными в слова, поэтому нужно осторожней подходить к их использованию. Темная магия, Непростительные заклятия — ты можешь сколько угодно думать о них, но, лишь произнеся нужное заклятие, ты сможешь выпустить из себя магию. Им нужен обоснованный толчок. Понимаешь, Гарри? </p><p>— Не очень, сэр, — признался мальчик, неловко переминаясь на месте. Дамблдор улыбнулся и понимающе качнул головой.</p><p>— Ничего страшного. Со временем ты поймешь. А сейчас, — он подхватил свою палочку, взмахнул ей, и еще два безумных манекена забегали вокруг, размахивая руками-шлангами. Гарри глубоко вздохнул — передышка закончилась. Придирчиво оглядев свои творения, профессор рассеянно ущипнул себя за нос.</p><p>— Хм, для наглядности нового заклинания этого недостаточно, — еще один взмах палочкой, и манекенов уже десять. Они все с перекошенными лицами, красными клоунскими улыбками, цилиндрическими телами — просто роботы из детских кошмаров. </p><p>— Смотри внимательно. Это заклинание, поражающее сразу несколько целей. Его используют, когда зажимает группа врагов и ситуация кажется безысходной, — Дамблдор отвел одну ногу назад, поднимая Бузинную палочку на манер меча. Манекены разом замерли, а потом вдруг кинулись на волшебника. Гарри отскочил в сторону, глядя на приближающуюся атаку. </p><p>— <i>Пассэрэсе!</i> — воскликнул Дамблдор, направив палочку на манекены. Из ее кончика вырвалось множество синих нитей, которые, словно сеть, упали на кукол. Те задергались, но волшебные путы крепко держали их, сжимаясь и стискивая своих жертв. Гарри в ужасе наблюдал, как синий кокон становится все меньше и меньше, а из его нутра доносится страшный треск и скрежет.</p><p>— Множество врагов. Одна сеть, — вскинув седые брови, заметил Дамблдор. Гарри испуганно на него покосился, медленно переводя взгляд с дирeктoрa на все еще дергающийся сверток. Эта магия показалась ему жестокой, чрезмерно жестокой. Он не был уверен, что сможет применить ее к живым людям, увидеть, как их сожмет в один кровавый ком.</p><p>— Это жестко, согласен. Но в момент, когда нужно защитить свою жизнь или жизнь своих любимых, люди выходят за рамки, — успокаивающе добавил профессор Дамблдор. Он взмахнул ладонью, и сверток втянулся в заколдованный пол, вернув магию поглощающему камню.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что смогу использовать это, — тихо заметил Гарри, пытаясь скрыть дрожь своих пальцев. Но Дамблдор это понял и сам, и его лицо наполнилось безграничным сожалением, смешанным с такой же безграничной заботой.</p><p>— Я буду надеяться, что тебе никогда не придется использовать это, — твердо произнес он. — А теперь давай сбавим обороты и продолжим начальную практику. Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты двигаешься, поэтому я заставлю цели нападать на тебя. Попробуй новое заклятие захвата, оно довольно... интересное.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, возвращаясь на свою позицию. Заклятие захвата, как его назвал профессор, и правда, было довольно действенным: петля вырывалась из палочки, цеплялась за шею нападающего, и Гарри оставалось лишь отбросить манекен в нужном направлении.</p><p>— <i>Каптис!</i> — воскликнул он, стоило первому наколдованному манекену броситься на него. К сожалению, куклa оказалась проворней: Гарри пришлось упасть на пол, уворачиваясь от скользящего удара резиновой руки. Не сказать, что ему было бы больно от прикосновения этого шланга, но быть поверженным каким-то манекеном не хотелось.</p><p>— Хорошо, Гарри. Пользуйся тем, что ты молод и гибок, — засмеялся Дамблдор, лукаво поблескивая стеклышками очков. Манекены задрожали и раздвоились, целой ордой двигаясь в сторону мальчика. Заклятие захвата применять было слишком хлопотно, и, удачно запустив в толпу одной петлей, Гарри приноровился к стандартному Ступефаю, более простому в использовании и в движении.</p><p>А двигаться пришлось много. Дамблдор, мирно стоящий в сторонке и словно нарочно подпихивающий Гарри под ноги различные препятствия, вплоть до нелепой резиновой уточки (наступив на нее, гриффиндорец чуть не рухнул в обморок от неожиданности), лишь беззаботно посмеивался. К концу тренировки с Гарри градом катился пот, мантия  была отброшена в угол, а рубaшка липла к спине. Даже гaлстук казался душной удавкой, хотя он и так был ослаблен донельзя. Шея побаливала: один меткий удар крошечного кулачка пришелся чуть ниже уха, и мальчик раздраженно почесывал зудящее пятно.</p><p>— Ты молодец, Гарри. Спорт — это жизнь, — Дaмблдoр довольно посмотрел на результат их тренировки: манекены валялись по всему залу, будучи лишенными то головы, то руки. Одного Гарри сжег за то, что тот довольно ощутимо ударил его по заднице.</p><p>— В следующий раз я тоже побегаю, — под взглядом Дамблдора куклы всосались в пол. — Покажу тебе одну отличную технику аппарации, как и обещал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сейчас Гарри хотел бы, чтоб директор показал ему короткую дорогу в башню Гриффиндора. Если каждая тренировка будет заканчиваться такой усталостью, то в скором времени Гарри надорвется. Мальчик не отказался бы понежиться в ванне, разогреть мышцы, но вряд ли их душ будет отдан ему в безраздельное пользование, и какой-нибудь проныра вроде Симуса обязательно все сорвет.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, мне нельзя нарушать правила, которые, по сути, я сам же и составил, — Дамблдор воровато огляделся, словно опасаясь, что из-за угла выскочит та же профессор МакГонагалл, ярая противница нарушений, и тихо шепнул: — но это неделя морского бриза. Это я так, к слову.</p><p>Спустя двадцать минут Гарри, стоя под обжигающими струями и слушая причитания своего соседа по комнате, которому вдруг «приспичило», понял, что именно ему сказал директор.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Серьезно? Оливер, нет! — Фред и Джордж ворвались в спальню мальчиков рано утром, с такой силой захлопнув за собой дверь, что палочка Рона, безмятежно оставленная на тумбочке, медленно покатилась вниз. Ребята сонно оглядели возмущенных близнецов, с трудом отрывая головы от подушек.<p>— Что? Какого... — младший Уизли недовольно приоткрыл полог, и в ту же секунду два неразлучных брата свалились на него, придавливая к постели. Фред деловито вытянулся на чужой кровати, отпихивая Рона, а Джордж, все еще сонный и помятый, пристроился у него на груди, натягивая на себя чужое одеяло.</p><p>— Что случилось? — посмеиваясь, спросил Гарри, высовываясь из-под своего полога. Соседи уже проснулись, и теперь все, кроме обиженно пыхтящего Рона, с любопытством смотрели на громкую парочку. Джордж неопределенно промычал что-то в грудь брату, не собираясь отвечать, но вполне бодрый Фред раздраженно покосился на дверь.</p><p>— Не поверите. Спим мы спокойно, спим, и тут распахивается дверь и влетает этот сумасшедший, — короткий кивок в сторону выхода. — Говорит, что придумал стратегию, какую-то ересь несет... Хорошо хоть, мы недавно поставили «анти-воришку», так Оливер прямо в него вмазался. </p><p>— Мало получил, — буркнул Джордж, отрывая лицо от своей «подушки». — Мы ж его тогда уговаривали чуть поумерить пыл, он вроде бы даже понял... Что с ним не так?</p><p>— Матч скоро, — Гарри вытащил из-под одеяла ноги, с неудовольствием отмечая холодный воздух, стелющийся по каменному полу. Фред вдруг присвистнул, указывая на шею мальчика.</p><p>— Что это, Гарри? Неужто любовные следы? — они с Джорджем переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись. Остальные тут же развернулись в сторону Гарри, а Рон едва ли не свалился с отвоеванного уголка кровати, откуда он пытался достать до братьев.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — возмутился Гарри. Прикосновение заколдованного кулака вряд ли относилось к «любовным следам». — Это синяк от драки.</p><p>— И с кем же ты подрался? — поинтересовался Дин, бочком пробираясь к ванной. Поняв, что никто туда не спешит, он одним прыжком достиг двери и ухватился за ручку. Гарри с досадой покосился на него: он не мог рассказывать про уроки никому, кроме Рона и Гермионы, поэтому приходилось придумывать отговорки.</p><p>С кем подрался? С кем? На уме крутилось только одно имя.</p><p>— С Малфоем, — выдохнул он. Рон неопределенно крякнул, пытаясь спихнуть с кровати своих братьев. Дин равнодушно пожал плечами и скрылся в ванной, не забыв прихватить с собой чистую мантию. Гарри, вот, постоянно забывал, а потом полуголый копался в сундуке под общий смех соседей.</p><p>— Надо бы поймать его и всыпать по первое число, — воинственно воскликнул Рон, за ногу пытаясь стащить Джорджа. Тот упирался, цепляясь за спинку кровати, и дрыгал второй ногой. Гарри не знал, кому из них помогать, поэтому лениво наблюдал. Симус и Невилл уже одевались, решив, что поспать им все равно не дадут.</p><p>«Зато Рон повеселел», — радостно подумал Гарри, глядя на румянец на щеках друга. Его прошлые злые и мелочные высказывания против Малфоя сменились вполне задорным, естественным раздражением и неуемным желанием выпустить пар на кулаках. </p><p>— Да, чтобы потом навещали тебя в больничном крыле, — Фред прицельно пихнул Рона в бок, обеими руками удерживая Джорджа. Краска залила его лицо, создавая чудовищный контраст с ярко-рыжими волосами. Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался, отправляясь другу на выручку. — А, отпусти! Жалко, что ли?</p><p>— А ну вылезайте из моей постели! Валите в свою!</p><p>Гарри неловко попытался поймать мелькающую пятку. Но даже вдвоем с Роном они не могли справиться с братьями Уизли.</p><p>— Гарри, ты предатель, — Фред и растормошенный Джордж оккупировали постель, не подпуская мальчиков даже близко. — Мы-то надеялись...</p><p>— Мы-то думали... <br/>— А ты...<br/>— Эх, Гарри-Гарри...</p><p>В какую-то секунду Гарри смотрел в веселые лица Фреда и Джорджа, а в следующее мгновение четыре руки подмяли его под себя, уткнув носом в подушку. Рон возмущенно завопил, и его пальцы сжались на лодыжке Гарри, елозя его туда-сюда, но он был не в силах справиться с объединенными силами близнецов. Симус воинственно загоготал. Гарри уже не слышал ничего: он громко смеялся, пытаясь кулаками достать хоть до кого-нибудь, пока юркие пальцы щекотали его бока. От подушки Рона пахло печеньем из «Сладкого королевства», которое близнецы притащили ему не так давно и которым он каждую ночь втихомолку хрустел, перебрасывая печенья Гарри. Крошки впивались в щеки мальчика, и от этого он кричал еще громче.</p><p>— Ну, хватит! — ныл Рон где-то позади. Раздалось тихое хихиканье Фреда и привычный свист заклятия.</p><p>— Это твое наказание, Ронни, — величественно заявил Джордж. — Твой друг будет принесен в жертву на твоей постели. Будешь знать, как жадничать.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал чужое горячее дыхание на своей шее, и в следующую секунду в нежную кожу впились острые зубы. Он взвизгнул и сильней замолотил руками, пытаясь избежать влажного прикосновения.</p><p>— Эй, ребят, вы чего? — голос удивленного Дина немного отрезвил всех. Близнецы перестали щекотать несчастного гриффиндорца, позволили ему перевернуться на спину и отдышаться. Красный Рон угрюмо смотрел на братьев, сидя на самом краешке кровати: пышные усы над его верхней губой глупо топорщились, а Фред, как бы невзначай, игриво вертел в руках волшебную палочку. Гарри посмотрел на лучшего друга, еще никогда не выглядящего настолько глупо, и невольно захохотал снова. Рон показал ему язык.</p><p>— Эй, смотрите, — подал голос Невилл, — снег!</p><p>Гарри оторвал голову от горячей подушки, уставившись в дальнее окно. На фоне голубого неба, словно кремом украшенного розовыми от рассветных лучей облаками, медленно падали большие хлопья снега.</p><p>— Снег... — эхом повторил он.</p><p>Зимний призрак, закравшийся в осенний день, остудил ребят, выбив остатки безумства. Гарри выпутался из жарких объятий близнецов и бросился переодеваться. Все, не сговариваясь, принялись копошиться, стремясь побыстрей покончить с утренними процедурами и выбраться на улицу. Воскресный день не обязывал вставать в такую рань, но уснуть снова было невозможно.</p><p>Рон, избавившийся от своих усов, ушел с близнецами в гостиную, пока Гарри копался в горе носков, ища два одинаковых. Плюнув и решив, что все равно никто не заметит, он натянул попавшиеся под руку черный и зеленый носок.</p><p>Когда он спустился, близнецы уже ушли, а его ждали Рон и растрепанная Гермиона. Ее волосы всегда торчали в разные стороны, и Гарри это уже казалось привычным и довольно милым, но сегодня чуть вьющиеся пряди били собственные рекорды. Девочка рассержено приглаживала их ладонями, отбросив в сторону щетку. Гарри ее понимал: волшебная расческа, обещающая вам идеальную прическу на целый месяц, не могла совладать и с его вихрами тоже.</p><p>— Ну что? — беззаботно спросил он. Рон все еще почесывал место под носом, словно опасаясь, что усы начнут расти снова.</p><p>— Пойдемте завтракать что ли, — прикрывая рот ладошкой, предложила Гермиона. — А потом стоит сесть за работу по травологии, там сложный анализ корнеплодов.</p><p>— Я пойду к Снейпу, — тут же отказался Гарри. Тратить воскресный день на корнеплоды он не собирался. Лучше сбегать разузнать новости о прогрессе в исследованиях, а потом можно будет заскочить к Хагриду и послушать о его новых питомцах. Рон, у которого не было достойного оправдания своего нежелания работать, нахмурился, став угрюмей тучи. Его день явно не задался, и Гарри не знал, как можно подбодрить друга.</p><p>— Да, интересно, смог ли он что-нибудь выявить, — задумчиво рассуждала Гермиона на пути к Большому Залу. — Я специально почитала об этом. У волшебников такая наука, как молекулярная биология, совсем не развита.</p><p>— Какая биология? — испугался Рон. Подруга лишь отмахнулась, продолжив:</p><p>— Маглам такие исследования необходимы для изучения болезней, но волшебники давно уже научились выявлять и лечить заболевания своими способами. Я сомневаюсь, что профессор Снейп, каким бы отличным зельеваром он ни был, сможет разобраться в настолько... нестандартной для мага науке, — твердо закончила девочка. Гарри и Рон переглянулись, молча с ней соглашаясь.</p><p>Отправляться к Снейпу сразу после завтрака было бы глупо, поэтому Гарри, неожиданно довольный и счастливый, пошел во двор вместе с Роном, Симусом, Невиллом и близнецами Уизли. Легкий морозец царапал щеки и нос, а серое, низко нависшее небо напоминало тяжелое одеяло. Снег, который, видимо, падал всю ночь, был липким, и из него получались отличные снежки. Сугробов почти не было, поэтому падать не стоило: один раз, запнувшись о корень, Гарри так сильно приложился коленкой о землю, что потом еще долго хромал. Гремучая Ива, стоявшая на вершине холма, словно тоже стремилась принять участие в забаве — ее ветви хлестали, со свистом рассекая воздух, но достать до мальчишек не могли.</p><p>Вымокнув до нитки, друзья вернулись в замок спустя пару часов. Домашние задания безустанно стерегли их в башне, поэтому Гарри и Рон даже не стали подниматься. Невилл, потиравший припухший нос, отправился в больничное крыло за мазью, а Финниган ускакал за Фредом и Джорджем, согласившись быть подопытным в их новом «эксперименте». Правда, это было не бескорыстно: Гарри уловил соблазнительный звон монет в карманах близнецов.</p><p>— Пойдешь к Снейпу? Я с тобой, — сказал Рон, немного боязно косясь в сторону подземелий. В холле они оставили много мокрых следов, и нужно было быстрей решать, куда деваться: попасться Филчу и получить наказание в такой чудесный день совсем не хотелось.</p><p>— Хорошо, пошли. Подождешь за дверью, — согласился Гарри. Они юркнули на одну из боковых лестниц, быстрым и темным путем добравшись до главного коридора подземелья. Ходить здесь было опасно и неуютно: слизеринцы, что шли им навстречу, окидывали их презрительными взглядами, а те, что были с младших курсов, даже останавливались и шептались.</p><p>Добравшись без приключений до кабинета зельевара, Гарри посоветовал Рону особо не высовываться, чтобы не наткнуться на компанию Малфоя или еще кого похуже, а сам неуверенно постучал. Тяжелая дверь, словно в нерешительности, медленно приоткрылась, но, конечно, никакого приветственного возгласа не прозвучало.</p><p>Внутри было очень темно. Знакомые запахи, наполнявшие логово Снейпа, обволокли Гарри, заставляя его поежиться. Огоньки свечей не освещали кабинет, будучи почти погашенными — от этого высокая фигура профессора казалась устрашающе черной. Снейп вскинул руки, и Гарри померещилось, будто рукава его мантии превратились в крылья летучей мыши. Но, когда учитель обернулся, с привычным недовольством оглядывая посетителя, сходство с хищником пропало. </p><p>— А, это вы, Поттер, — проскрипел профессор, вновь отворачиваясь к своему столу. — Я не удивлен.</p><p>— Да, я, — Гарри приблизился, не зная, позволительно ли ему это. На столе, с которого были убраны все бумаги и книги, высилась странная конструкция из колбочек и трубочек. Снейп придирчиво осматривал свое алхимическое творение, сжимая губы и хмурясь.</p><p>— Что вы смотрите? — профессор резко обернулся, нависая над Гарри. — Пришли болтаться под ногами?</p><p>— Я просто хотел узнать, смогли ли вы что-то узнать про... эм, ну, яйцо василиска, — Гарри непонятно отчего стушевался, сжимаясь под черным взором Снейпа. Тот лишь скептически окинул его взглядом, снова отворачиваясь.</p><p>— Я что, похож на всеведущего? — неожиданно тихо и зло прошипел он. — Или что у меня нет других дел?</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Не поверите, Поттер, но у декана факультета есть множество других обязанностей. Например, следить, чтобы какие-нибудь мальчишки не бродили ночью по школе.</p><p>— Прекратите рычать на меня, сэр! — воскликнул Гарри прежде, чем сообразил, что именно он говорит. Снейп удивленно посмотрел на него, как будто впервые увидел мальчика перед собой. Его жесткое и неприятное лицо на мгновение разгладилось легким недоумением, которое тут же сменилось привычным раздражением.</p><p>— Прекратите врываться в мой кабинет, — странным голосом отозвался Снейп. — От вас уже покоя нет. </p><p>— Никто не спешит вводить меня в курс дела, вот и приходится все узнавать самому, — оборонительно ощетинился Гарри, отступая к дверям. Он уже догадался, что плохое настроение декана Слизерина — следствие неудачной попытки изучить яйцо. Почти добравшись до выхода, мальчик вдруг замер, вспомнив вопрос, интересующий его уже несколько дней.</p><p>— Скажите, сэр, — с нажимом на последнее слово произнес Гарри, неуверенно поглядывая на напряженную спину, — вы и Драко Малфой...</p><p>— Не много ли вы хотите обо мне знать? — жестко выдавил Снейп, не оборачиваясь. На столе что-то взорвалось, и на пол закапала ярко-оранжевая жидкость. — Думаете, я жажду этим с вами поделиться?</p><p>— Вы заботитесь о нем, — тихо проговорил Гарри, не зная, куда деть глаза. Ему казалось, профессор чувствует его взгляд, поэтому он принялся рассматривать корешки книг, стоящих на полке.</p><p>— В отличие от вас, — зельевар взмахнул палочкой, и пролитая жидкость исчезла. — Вы же не думаете о том, к каким последствиям приведет это «общение».</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Волна незнакомой, едкой и мимолетной боли прошлась в его груди, но тут же исчезла, словно морок. Гриффиндорец стиснул зубы, пытаясь успокоить разгорающиеся внутри чувства. Он уже медленно повернулся к выходу, как вдруг профессор зелий произнес:</p><p>— Сегодня после ужина будьте около тренировочного зала.</p><p>— Что? Еще урок? — Гарри был в ужасе. У него до сих пор болели мышцы в ногах, а синяк, оставленный манекеном, не могла убрать даже волшебная мазь. </p><p>— Нет. Я буду разбивать яйцо, и Дамблдор хочет, чтоб вы это увидели. Не опаздывать, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой еще раз, и дверь приоткрылась, ненавязчиво показывая, что Гарри следует побыстрей убираться из кабинета.</p><p>Мальчик не стал противиться и, глухо попрощавшись, выскочил в коридор. Радостный настрой, наполнявший Гарри с утра, испарился, оставив после себя сухость и разочарование. Мысли снова повернулись в сторону ванны старост, пароль от которой Дамблдор любезно ему подсказал, и Гарри решил непременно сходить туда этим вечером.</p><p>— Ну что? — неожиданно спросил Рон, выныривая из ниши. Гарри покачал головой и развел руки в стороны: результатов не было. Кроме одного единственного, построенного на секундном умозаключении, — Снейпа и Малфоя связывало что-то гораздо более глубокое, нежели любовь учителя к своему способному ученику. Почему-то это волновало Гарри, и мерзкое ощущение неизвестности разливалось внутри.</p><p>После обеда Гермиона все же смогла заставить друзей засесть за домашнее задание. Свитки, параграфы, схемы и формулы — все это было таким отвратительно нудным, что Гарри едва не закричал от радости, когда влепил последнюю точку. Его работы были далеки от идеала, а эссе по зельям вряд ли тянуло выше, чем на «удовлетворительно», но мальчик все равно был доволен. </p><p>— Этот тренировочный зал такой особенный? В истории Хогвартса о нем ничего не написано, — буркнула Гермиона, подозрительно поглядывая на нетерпеливо переминающегося с ноги на ногу Гарри. Мальчик кое-как свалил пергаменты в кучу и поднялся.</p><p>— Наверно, он как Выручай-Комната. О ней ведь тоже ничего не написано, — успокоил подругу Гарри. — Я бы показал его вам, но двери всегда заперты, а эти руны на стенах активируются только в присутствии кого-либо. Да, думаю, это нечто очень... странное.</p><p>На ужине Гарри сидел, как на иголках. Он не понимал, что именно он ожидает от сегодняшней встречи, но то и дело бросал косые взгляды на стол преподавателей. Когда Снейп поднялся, черной тенью скользнув в боковую дверь, Гарри тоже соскочил со скамьи.</p><p>— Ну, я пошел, — шепнул он друзьям. Гарри прихватил с собой и мантию-невидимку, чтобы после тренировочного зала заскочить в ванну старост. Мантия глупо топорщилась спереди, и пришлось сжать руки на животе, имитируя боль. У выхода Гарри обернулся, проверяя, не заметил ли кто-нибудь странной закономерности перемещений учителя и ученика, но единственный, кто мог за ним следить, сосредоточенно поглощал картошку за слизеринским столом.</p><p>Около тренировочного зала его ждал Снейп. Точнее, Гарри просто выскочил из-за поворота в тот момент, когда профессор открывал дверь заколдованной комнаты. На полу, у ног зельевара, лежал темный сверток, в котором без труда угадывалось злополучное яйцо. Гарри, не говоря ни слова, приблизился и молча последовал за профессором в темноту. Стоило им переступить порог, как узорчатые руны засветились, наполняясь магией.</p><p>— Почему вы не могли разбить его в другом месте? — любопытно спросил Гарри, садясь на корточки и рассматривая яйцо. При ярком свете оно выглядело еще хуже, чем в полутьме: все трещинки и наросты проступали так явно, что казались горами в миниатюре. Гарри поскреб ногтем каменную скорлупу, опасливо покосившись на буро-зеленые пятна.</p><p>— Потому что эту скорлупу очень сложно пробить. Я знаю одно заклинание, но оно, к сожалению, не поддается контролю. Мне нужно было место, способное впитать магию.</p><p>— Дамблдор хочет, чтоб я его тоже изучил?</p><p>— Да, — сухо бросил Снейп. Он взмахом палочки поднял яйцо и поместил его в центр комнаты. — Но это очень опасное заклинание. Я пытался уговорить директора не допускать вас до такой магии, но он не внял моим словам. Он верит в вашу благоразумность, Поттер.</p><p>— Я не буду использовать эти заклинания в Хогвартсе. Они только для... крайних случаев. Я это знаю, я же не тупой, — нахмурился Гарри. Снейп косо на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Встаньте за мной, — приказал он. Мальчик послушался, и в следующую секунду перед ним возник голубоватый щит. Снейп взглянул на него еще раз, досадуя на свою внезапную ответственность, и повернулся к яйцу.</p><p>— <i>Рикошет!</i> </p><p>Яркая искра вырвалась из его палочки, подобно крошечному вихрю устремившись к яйцу. Ударившись об него, она отскочила и под кривым углом устремилась к стене, но стоило ей коснуться серебряных рун, как вся разрушительная мощь с легким шипением впиталась в зачарованный камень. Гарри со смесью ужаса и восторга наблюдал за черным дымком, медленно поднимающимся к потолку. Пол стремительно восстанавливался, но вокруг яйца все еще оставалось большое горелое пятно, впитывающееся в середину.</p><p>— Если не будет наложено специальных чар, то искру можно остановить, только поймав волшебной палочкой, которая ее создала, — тихо объяснил Снейп. — Вы понимаете, что за силу я вам показал?</p><p>— Неконтролируемое разрушение, — сипло ответил Гарри. Он медленно приблизился к яйцу, расколотому пополам. Из каменного нутра вытекала какая-то вода, и мальчик увидел проблеск розовато-серого тельца, проглядывающего в трещине. Волна тошноты заставила Гарри отскочить в сторону и отвести взгляд, лишь бы не видеть этого несчастного мертвого зародыша. Крупная дрожь пробила его тело, и, если бы не тяжелая рука, опустившаяся на плечо, Гарри бы точно стошнило.</p><p>— Идите, Поттер, — Снейп подтолкнул его к выходу. — Вы уже увидели все, что нужно.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри спешно покинул зал, на ходу доставая мантию-невидимку. Натянув волшебную ткань, он привалился к стене, чувствуя, как подрагивают колени. Необъяснимый откат сил напугал его, как будто бы заклятие разрушения смогло волной пробить щит и задеть его. </p><p>Гарри с сомнением покосился в соседний коридор, ведущий к лестницам. Потоптавшись немного на месте, он отправился на пятый этаж, чувствуя себя невыносимо уставшим нарушителем правил. Хотя он всегда сможет сказать, что разгадал пароль совершенно случайно. По пути он все размышлял над неожиданным заклятием, представляя, какой хаос оно может устроить, будучи выпущенным в незащищенных стенах.</p><p>Статую Бориса Бестолкового найти было не трудно. Гарри приблизился, вглядываясь в косые черты чудаковатого волшебника. Наклонившись, он шепнул ему на ухо:</p><p>— «Морской бриз».</p><p>Раздался щелчок, и недалеко от статуи появилась богато украшенная дверь. Гарри колебался пару секунд, а потом, плюнув на свои давно нарушенные принципы, потянул на себя золотую ручку.</p><p>Внутри было очень тепло. Сквозняк, царивший в коридоре, не решался проникать в мраморную комнату. Запахи мыла, шампуней, пены захватили мальчика, обволокли его тело, толкая вперед. Русалка, изображенная на картине, спала: ее полная грудь мерно вздымалась, а длинный хвост покачивался из стороны в сторону. Гарри любовался ей пару секунд, а потом стянул мантию-невидимку, уже готовясь едва ли не в одежде рухнуть в бассейн, как вдруг на глаза попался ботинок.</p><p>«Черт, — подумал Гарри, — и чего я не проверил, есть ли тут кто-то?».</p><p>Румянец заливал его щеки так стремительно, что мальчик кожей почувствовал стыдливый жар. Он медленно, стараясь не шуметь, стал отступать к дверям, не глядя в сторону бассейна. Когда до выхода оставалось несколько футов, человек в ванной зашевелился, приподнимаясь над водой. Гарри знал, что это неизбежно, но все равно вздрогнул от громкого крика:</p><p>— Эй! Ты что тут делаешь?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Седрик Диггори</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Черт! Что ты тут делаешь? — воскликнул чей-то голос. Гарри вжался в стену, надеясь, что сможет провалиться сквозь нее и сгореть со стыда где-нибудь в другом месте, только не тут. Но человек в ванной, кажется, ни капельки не удивился: из мягких гор пены показалась мокрая голова и руки, ухватившиеся за бортик бассейна. Гарри узнал этого юношу, и насмешливое чувство облегчения накрыло его с головой. Взыскание снова проскочило мимо. Из ванной выглядывал Седрик Диггори.</p><p>— Гарри? — Седрик вскинул светлые брови, укоризненно взглянув на мальчика. — Зачем же так пугать? Я чуть себе все не оторвал!</p><p>— Я... — голос Гарри дрожал, напоминая жалкое блеяние. Он схватился рукой за горло, в срочном порядке напоминая себе, что ничего страшного он не совершил. — Я подслушал пароль и решил, вот, посмотреть на ванную. Прости, я не проверил...</p><p>— О, — Диггори выглядел обескураженным, но легкое смущение уже отступило. Пожав плечами, он вновь погрузился в воду, со смешным всплеском исчезнув в пенной глубине. Гарри огляделся, пытаясь понять, прогоняют его или разрешают остаться. </p><p>— Если хочешь, можешь тоже поплавать, — Седрик вынырнул из пены и вновь оперся о бортик, с улыбкой глядя на растерявшегося второкурсника. — Если вдруг кто придет, я скажу, что сам позвал тебя. Я же капитан команды, мне можно тут находиться.</p><p>Гарри неловко затоптался на месте: подобные развлечения, вроде совместного купания, он никогда не практиковал. Мысль о том, что кто-то может увидеть не просто его голое тело, но и разглядеть его интимные подробности, сильно напрягала, заставляла ноги деревенеть. Но раздеться перед Седриком было гораздо проще, чем, к примеру, перед Джинни: он, пожалуй, сбежал бы на край света, если бы позволил подруге увидеть его ягодицы или, не дай бог, его член.</p><p>— Да нет, я, пожалуй, пойду, — Гарри потянулся за мантией-невидимкой, надеясь, что Диггори не успел заметить ее чудодейственные свойства. Такими темпами весь Хогвартс будет знать о наличии этого артефакта в руках Гарри Поттера, вечно попадающего в неприятности.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, — миролюбиво произнес Седрик, швыряя в Гарри комочек пены. Она, конечно, не долетела, бесшумно опустившись на мрамор. — Признаюсь, тут довольно скучно... Красиво, конечно, но эта тишина уже пугает.</p><p>Юноша покосился на русалку, которую не потревожили даже их громкие голоса. Гарри все еще не решался приблизиться, с сомнением поглядывая на чужую, аккуратно сложенную мантию и чувствуя, как промокает его спина от жаркого пара, поднимающегося от горячей воды. Поразмыслив пару секунд, он пришел к выводу, что перспектива искупаться в этой огромной фантастической ванне упорно растаптывает его природную стыдливость. Вздохнув, Гарри потянулся к застежке на своей мантии. Седрик улыбнулся и вновь исчез в пенной горе, весело что-то выкрикнув.</p><p>«Что я делаю?» — подумал Гарри, воюя с пуговицами. Чуть влажная от пота ткань скользнула с его плеч, а следом за ней полетели штаны и ботинки. Лишь удостоверившись, что Седрик внимательно рассматривает кaртину с морской девой, плавая у противоположного бортика, мальчик стянул с худых бедер нелепые хлопковые трусы, которые, слава богу, он купил себе сам, а не донашивал за Дадли.</p><p>Гарри залез в теплую, почти горячую воду, с едва слышным стоном погружая уставшее тело в горы пены и смешных пузырьков. Он не стал снимать очки, потому что в противном случае с трудом смог бы отличить Седрика от изображения головы морского конька, изо рта которого лилась странная субстанция, похожая на сахарную вату. </p><p>— Ради этой ванны стоит стать старостой, — подмигнул ему Диггори, подплывая ближе. — Весьма и весьма здорово.</p><p>— Согласен, — Гарри пару раз переплыл бассейн, а потом встал под струю разноцветных пузырьков, стремящихся залезть в уши. Он посмеялся и поплыл дальше, врываясь прямо в пенную арку. Очки все же пришлось снять, потому что с ними нырнуть было невозможно. Седрик наблюдал за ним, а потом вдруг погрузился в воду и в следующую секунду схватил Гарри за пятку.</p><p>Гарри никогда еще не доводилось участвовать в подобных сражениях, однако за пару минут борьбы он осознал, что ему не победить. Седрик громко смеялся, подхватывая Гарри на руки и пытаясь запихнуть его под струю крошечных розовых пузырьков, которые щекотно били о плечи и спину. Пару раз пихнув ногой в чужой торс, Гарри просто обмяк, позволяя тискать себя, но в момент, когда Диггори расслабился, он ловко выскользнул из мокрых рук.</p><p>— Проворный, — усмехнулся юноша, и гонка началась снова. Гарри и не думал, что будет так весело. В воде он ощущал небывалую легкость, возможность оторваться от каменного пола и словно воспарить без метлы. Чувство какой-то задорной эйфории охватило его, когда он, буквально на ходу овладевая техниками плаванья, бросался в пуффендуйца пеной, брызгался, забыв обо всем на свете. В какой-то момент мысли о крестражах, о Волдеморте, о миссии превратились в прах, который растворился в теплой, ароматной воде, смыв с Гарри усталость и хмурость последних дней. Желание побеждать Седрика, слышать его смех и видеть его улыбку стало важней всего на свете. Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас спросил о том, как зовут этого мокрого растрёпанного гриффиндорца, близоруко щурившегося и заливисто хохотавшего в моменты, когда удавалось особо удачно ускользнуть от преследования, то вряд ли бы кто-либо смог бы назвать верный ответ. Этот мальчик не был Гарри Поттером, это был просто Гарри, наслаждающийся солнечным, украденным кусочком своего несостоявшегося детства.</p><p>— Я устал гоняться за тобой, — Седрик облокотился о бортик, блаженно расслабляясь. — Иди сюда, или я все же поймаю тебя и заставлю... Ну, что-нибудь.</p><p>Гарри, тяжело дышавший, словно осоловевший, подплыл ближе, устраиваясь рядом на небольшом каменном выступе. Он был благодарен шальной пене, словно приклеенной, следующей за ним по пятам и скрывающей все.</p><p>— Значит, хочешь стать старостой? — спросил Гарри, когда повисшая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием и журчанием воды, начала казаться неуютной. Седрик с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на него, словно намекая, что ответ на этот вопрос совершенно очевиден.</p><p>— Если не я, то кто? — он откинулся назад, отбрасывая потемневшие волосы на мраморный край ванны. — Быть старостой Пуффендуя не так-то просто.</p><p>— Правда? — невольно вырвалось у Гарри. Он поспешил отвести взгляд, понимая, что ляпнул что-то не то. Диггори, до этого расслабленно рассматривающий потолок комнаты, немного обиженно посмотрел на гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Возможно, этого не заметно, но организовать пуффендуйцев очень сложно. Я вижу, как стараются наши старосты, чтобы у всех была сделана домашка, чтоб никто не подвергался нападкам и успевал дойти до спален, не попавшись слизеринцам... — он нахмурился, рассерженно отталкивая от себя комок пены. — Пуффендуйцы редко нарываются на конфликты, но на нас постоянно срываются, из-за чего мы почти не набираем очки... Ох, зря я выливаю все это на тебя.</p><p>Он вдруг подался вперед, обнимая Гарри за плечи и прижимая к себе. Мальчик опешил от горячего прикосновения чужой ладони к своей коже, от неожиданного рывка и мира, на мгновение превратившегося в размазанное пятно.</p><p>— Ты чего? — осторожно спросил он, не зная, вырываться ему или поддержать друга. Но Седрик сам казался удивленным, и он почти с изумлением уставился на лицо мальчика, внезапно оказавшееся так близко.</p><p>— Прости. Знаешь, вообще-то я пришел сюда сегодня, потому что жутко разругался со своим беспечным соседом по комнате, — Диггори неловко пригладил спутавшиеся волосы, глядя куда угодно, только не на Гарри. — Я вообще-то редко ссорюсь с кем-то, но он меня просто... </p><p>— Все нормально, — Гарри утешающе похлопал его пo плечу. — Даже лучшие друзья иногда ссорятся.</p><p>Седрик внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом, вновь лучисто улыбнувшись, растрепал его волосы. Гарри взглянул на своего приятеля, с неприязнью осознавая, что в глазах Диггори он всего лишь второкурсник, за которым нужно присматривать и которого нельзя посвящать в свои тайны. Его горячая ладонь, обнимающая Гарри и поглаживающая его мокрую кожу, была ладонью почти брата, и это прикосновение вдруг показалось неуместным.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, я рад, что ты пришел сегодня, — продолжал нашептывать Седрик, не зная, какие странные и печальные мысли посещают голову гриффиндорца. Гарри неуютно ежился, стараясь не прикасаться к боку пуффендуйца и нагнать к себе побольше пены. Щеки уже пунцовели, а все нервы словно сбились в том месте, где Гарри касалась чужая рука. Но Диггори этого не замечал, не собираясь отстраняться. — Ты очень... эм, ну, я рад, что познакомился с тобой.</p><p>— Я тоже рад, — Гарри не мог не ответить на солнечную улыбку, посланную ему. Сейчас Седрик не отвлекался ни на своих друзей, ни на факультет, ему некуда было бежать, и внутри Гарри впервые за всю его жизнь проснулось собственничество. Это было колючее ощущение, скоблящееся внутри и постоянно напоминающее, что удержать Седрика Диггори рядом будет невозможно, что нельзя запереть солнце в клетке и спрятать под пoдушку, ни с кем не делясь. Если бы пуффендуец вдруг стал его братом, родным братом, то Гарри был бы счастлив. </p><p>— Любуешься? — этот вопрос прозвучал неожиданно. А может, юноша давно уже наблюдал за ним, просто Гарри, утонувший в своих мыслях, этого не замечал. Он сдавленно буркнул что-то отрицательное и соскользнул с выступа, погружаясь в воду. Стоило ему сделать рывoк вперед, намереваясь переплыть на другой край бассейна и там разобраться с горячим чудовищем, начавшим тoчить когти внутри него, как вдруг рука Седрика тяжело опустилась на его плечо, заставляя обернуться.</p><p>Гарри умел ценить прекрасное: его очаровывало небо и звезды, его пленяло чувство полета, а безмятежный теплый день мог наполнить его до краев. Но в окружающих людях мальчик всегда старался увидеть нечто более глубокое, нежели одну красивую оболочку. Однако когда-то его сердце сходило с ума от вида блестящих черных волос Чжоу, а ее лицо с раскосыми темными глазами казалось ему восхитительней всех лиц на свете. Потом Джинни привлекла его своим огнем и смехом, а после все обратилось в пепел, перевернувшись с ног на голову вместе с его жизнью. Но в полумраке ванной комнаты, наполненной ароматными парами и пенными струями, Гарри вдруг подумал, что Седрик не просто симпатичный парень, на котором постоянно виснут девчонки. Нет, Седрик Диггори был по-настоящему прекрасным, идеальным, словно вылитым из золота. И это открытие до ужаса напугало Гарри, медленно отступающего под непонимающим взглядом.</p><p>— Что с тобой? </p><p>— Ничего, — Гарри направился к другому бортику, размышляя над тем, как бы незаметней выбраться из воды и добраться до мантии. То, чему он не мог дать названия, ужасно нервировало мальчика, неприятно шевелясь в груди. Как будто он вдруг ворвался в запертую комнату, не зная, что делать с разбуженным чудовищем.</p><p>Седрик окликнул его, когда он уже собирался подтянуться и выскользнуть из ванной.</p><p>— Ты уходишь? — глухо спросил он, и его голос вдруг разнесся болезненным эхом по комнате. Гарри стиснул зубы: его начинало мутить. Сказка, которую он, вероятно, просто выдумал себе в этот вечер, лопнула по швам от переживаний, захлестнувших его. Это было неприятно и чужеродно, это было совершенно не его.</p><p>Руки Седрика коснулись спины мальчика, и, наверно, в этот момент он что-то понял. Гарри почувствовал, как юноша отшатнулся от него, тихо выдохнул, а в следующее мгновение почти ласково провел рукой по непослушным черным волосам. Может, его это не пугало, но Гарри, не привыкший ни к проявлению влечения, ни к каким-то сумбурным переживаниям, отличным от вечного беспокойства и раздражения, происходящее казалось странной глупостью.</p><p>— О, Мерлин, тут нечего пугаться. Со всеми мальчиками такое бывает.</p><p>«Как он догадался?» — Гарри мучительно краснел, прижимаясь лбом к твердому мрамору. Ванная комната вдруг показалась ему до ужаса душной, вода — слишком нежной, аромат, повисший в воздухе, — слишком резким, а чужое дыхание — слишком интимным. Неуместным и липким.</p><p>— Гарри, — тихим, грудным голосом произнес он, пытаясь то ли успокоить гриффиндорца, то ли подвергнуть его еще большему смущению. Гарри вдруг вспомнил про те фантомные воспоминания, обрывки последних мыслей, которые не дают людям покоя. Малфой ради удовлетворения своего любопытства вышел ночью из спальни и отправился бродить по замку, ища человека, к которому он испытывает жгучую неприязнь. А что мог запомнить Седрик, если к моменту «переворота» он был уже мертв? Горечь затопила Гарри изнутри, и он невольно обернулся, боясь того, что может оказаться позади него.</p><p>Мог ли Седрик помнить ту ночь? Лабиринт? Хвоста? Его, Гарри, делящего с ним победу Хогвартса? Если он не помнил, не чувствовал этого, то объяснения его теплому взгляду и братскому дружелюбию не было.</p><p>Гарри вновь отвернулся и одним рывком, дивясь неожиданной силе в своих руках, выбрался из ванной. Седрик не стал его останавливать. Когда гриффиндорец, закутавшись в большое пoлoтенце, вновь взглянул на него, Диггори уже отплыл к другой стороне бассейна и оттуда наблюдал за его позорным бегством. Заметив, что Гарри умоляюще на него смотрит, он немного натянуто улыбнулся.</p><p>— Смотри, осторожней. Мало ли, попадешься Филчу, — в его голосе звенело нечто обиженное. Но Гарри не знал, как наладить связь между ними. Он не желал раздумывать над странными переживаниями и спонтанными реакциями, малодушно свалив это все на сумасшествие этого вечера. Однако печаль на секунду наполнила его, словно он отказывался от чего-то важного и незаменимого.</p><p>Спешно попрощавшись, Гарри выскочил из теплой уютной ванны старост и скрылся в темном коридоре. Добравшись до башни Гриффиндора, он заперся в душе и приказал себе больше никогда не вспоминать о том, что произошло этой ночью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующее утро Гарри проснулся со стойким желанием умереть, лишь бы только не вылезать из постели. Горло саднило так сильно, что он с трудом мог дышать. Глаза слезились, и Гарри даже не сделал попытки надеть очки: от них тягучая боль лишь усилилась бы.<p>— Гарри? — голос Рона заставил его медленно перевернуться, находя взглядом расплывчатое розовое пятно, украшенное рыжим мазком. — Ты как?</p><p>— Плохо, — проскрипел Гарри в ответ, тут же хватаясь за режущее горло. Кажется, не стоило сразу после душа нестись по коридорам, насквозь продувающимися сквозняками. Он редко болел, и, видимо, болезнь решила отомстить за все беспечные зимы разом. Oдеяло было слишком душным и тяжелым, и Гарри пришлось выпутываться из него, задыхаясь.</p><p>— Ты жутко хрипишь, — воскликнул Рон. Он помог стащить одеяло и протянул мальчику теплую мантию. — Давай, дружище, пошли к Помфри. Она даст тебе зелье.</p><p>Это была здравая идея. Очки пришлось все же надеть, чтобы случайно не перепутать дверь со шкaфoм. Натягивая на себя мaнтию, Гарри с удивлением смотрел на Рона, на лице которого отражалась невероятная забота. Пожалуй, так смотрят на умирающих, а вовсе не на простуженных друзей.</p><p>В гостиной уже толпились ученики, собирающиеся на завтрак и лихорадочно отыскивающие забытые с вечера учебники и конспекты. Кто-то сокрушенно качал головой, спешно дописывая и перечеркивая самые слабые моменты своих работ, а какой-то пятикурсник с мрачным выражением лица сжигал пергаменты в камине. Стоило Гарри спуститься, как все вдруг разом замерли, уставившись на него. Гриффиндорцы пару секунд разглядывали мальчика: кто-то внимательно всматривался в его бледное лицо, недоверчиво прищурившись, а кто-то тихо посмеивался, а потом все, как по команде, вернулись к своим делам.</p><p>«Что происходит?» — с подозрением подумал Гарри, проходя мимо двух девушек, не преминувших что-то приветливо ему проговорить и хихикнуть. До этого они вряд ли обращали на него внимая больше, чем на забытый в углу носовой платок.</p><p>— Почему все так на меня смотрят? — тихо спросил Гарри у Рона, когда они выскользнули в коридор. Полная Дама предупредила их, что пароль сменился на «Оранжевые панталоны», а потом продолжила свое бесцельное разглядывание пейзажа на соседней картине. Друг сдавленно выдохнул и, оглядевшись, наклонился к самому уху Гарри:</p><p>— Сэр Николас сегодня утром примчался в гостиную и начал разводить беспокойство. Я не знаю, мне сказала Гермиона, перед тем как убежать куда-то. Я же не веду себя... как там она говорила... «неучтиво и по-плебейски грубо»?</p><p>— Беспокойство? — подозрительно переспросил Гарри, пропустив извиняющуюся часть. Рон покраснел до кончиков волос и нелепо замямлил:</p><p>— Ну... что вчера ты и Диггори...</p><p>«Кто узнал?» — молниеносно пронеслось в голове Гарри. Он едва не запнулся, опасно наклонившись над лестницей. Приди она в движение — и его пришлось бы оттирать от каменного пола.</p><p>— ...в общем, что он к тебе приставал, — на одном духе выпалил мальчик и тут же скривился. — Фу, гадость какая... Но не переживай, все будет хорошо, — Рон, кажется, всерьез был обеспокоен тем, что ночные метания Гарри были связаны с каким-то глупым слухом. </p><p>— Ничего такого не было! — возмутился мальчик достаточно громко, чтоб компания гриффиндорцев, идущая за ними, услышала их и любопытно навострила уши. Правда, это объявление чуть не лишило его голоса. — Я не знаю, кто это выдумал, но это вранье. Как вообще можно поверить в подобное?</p><p>Гарри знал только одного человека, который мог бы проникнуть в ванную старост, а потом пустить грязный слух гулять по школе. Точней, одно привидение, которому, видимо, наскучили обязанности сторожа. Гарри злился, сжимал кулаки, не представляя, как можно обелить репутацию Седрика. Если большинство не поверит этой глупости, то ехидных нападок со стороны слизеринцев не избежать.</p><p>— Вранье? — в голосе Рона слышалось неприкрытое облегчение. Они свернули в тайный коридор, ведущий по короткому пути в больничное крыло, и любопытная компания прошмыгнула мимо. Тут было тихо и темно: портреты еще спали, и их мерное дыхание наполняло коридор. На улице было темно, но, проходя мимо окна, Гарри со смешанными чувствами вгляделся в белые отблески снега. Рон недоверчиво покосился на приятеля и подозрительно спросил: — Правда? А почему ты вчера пришел так поздно? </p><p>— Задержался у Снейпа, — грубо оборвал его Гарри, с трудом выговаривая острые, словно царапающие его горло слова. В коридоре было холодно, и пришлось кутаться в мантию, чтоб не заболеть еще больше. Голос, и без того тихий, становился гудящим. — Кому еще сболтнули эту глупость?</p><p>— Судя по всему, кто-то из привидений решил подшутить, — Рон приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая в пустой лазарет. — Поэтому...</p><p>— Черт, — Гарри ненавидел себя за то, что вчера поддался соблазну искупаться в этой шикарной ванной. Что, вопреки своему убеждению, все еще помнил ТУ картину, словно застывшую у него в памяти.</p><p>Когда пришла недовольная мадам Помфри, он все еще пытался оценить масштаб катастрофы. В принципе, про Гарри Поттера ходили слухи гораздо хуже, а на пятом курсе больше половины учащихся отказывались с ним разговаривать, считая вруном и психом. С такой ерундой, как пакость плаксивого призрака, он уж точно справится.</p><p>Рон, сходив заглянуть за ширму к Забини, вернулся с побелевшим лицом и паникой в глазах. Глядя как целительница готовит перечный настой, он то и дело касался ладони Гарри, то ли подбадривая его, то ли торопя.</p><p>Приняв зелье, гриффиндорец сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Жидкость словно протекла по его венам, согревая каждую клеточку, нежно обволокла истерзанное горло, даря, наконец, возможность говорить. Гарри помотал головой, прогоняя странное наваждение. Сонливость отступала, а в теле просыпались силы для нового дня.</p><p>— Приходите перед обедом, я дам вам новую порцию. И никакой Астрономии, я напишу записку, — наказала ему мадам Помфри перед тем, как отпустить. Гарри быстрым шагом покинул больничное крыло, пытаясь придумать, где перехватить Седрика. Вряд ли эта нелепость могла разлететься по всей школе, а значит, нужно побыстрей предупредить пуффендуйца. Ждать не было смысла. Да и обдумывать последствия тоже. Рон кинулся за ним, подхватив обе cумки.</p><p>Гарри шел и представлял, как кривится Малфой, слушая эту сплетню. Это заставляло его идти быстрее, как будто бы презрение блондина могло что-то значить. Но, если подобное дойдет до слизеринцев, ни ему, ни Седрику не избежать травли с их стороны. Однако Диггори ни в чем не виноват, это Гарри... Гарри оказался испорченным, наглым мальчишкой, который позволил себе думать о чем-то запретном.</p><p>Запретном? Он невольно стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Рон шел за ним по пятам, принимая его недовольство за ярость по поводу слуха. Над Гарри столько раз смеялись, столько раз объявляли бойкот и издевались, так что подобная чепуха никак не отразилась бы на его состоянии. Но Седрик... Добрый, дружелюбный Седрик Диггори никоим образом не заслужил подобного. </p><p>Гарри не мог перестать думать о нем. Торопясь к Большому Залу, обгоняя учеников, он не знал, что будет говорить, но не мог остановиться. Хогвартс, казалось, озлобился на него, и его теплые уютные стены вдруг показались колючими. Впервые перед ним стояла задача, отличная от очередного спасения мира или решения глобальных вопросов. Впервые ему нужно было просто... разобраться в чем-то, лишенном материи, логики и оснований. </p><p>«Эти сердечные дела, — раздраженно подумал Гарри, — совершенно не мое!».</p><p>— Стой, Гарри, куда ты несешься? — Рон поймал его за руку, грубо дернув на себя. — Не торопись! Успеем.</p><p>— Я должен подойти к Седрику, — твердо сказал Гарри, на буксире таща друга за собой. Когда он ворвался в Большой Зал, то совсем не ожидал сразу наткнуться на хмурую компанию пуффендуйцев. Они злобно посмотрели на Гарри и плотной кучкой двинулись к своему столу, ни слова не сказав. Там, за пуффендуйским столом, сидел Седрик, растерянно слушающий рассказ какого-то общипанного мальчика. Он вытаращился на него, а потом, потупив взгляд, уставился в стену. Его друзья собрались рядом, шепча ему что-то. Гарри так и не смог приблизиться, издалека разглядывая сгорбленную фигуру, медленно ковыряющую что-то в тарелке. В груди у него что-то екнуло, превратившись в сгусток боли и вины, пропавший через мгновение.</p><p>Неужели он воспринял это всерьез? Нельзя же и правда считать, что во всем идеальный Седрик Диггори вдруг... Нет, наверно, его угрюмый вид связан совсем с другими проблемами.</p><p>— Гарри, — откуда-то сбоку подскочила Гермиона. Она схватила мальчика за руку, утаскивая на место рядом с Невиллом. — Ты как?</p><p>— Сразу же хочу сказать, что выдумки про меня и Седрика — ложь, — Гарри хмуро посмотрел на подругу, вырывая свой рукав. Все, кто был рядом, подозрительно на него покосились, но сразу расслабились, не преминув тихо хмыкнуть что-то себе под нос. Кажется, эта новость разлетелась гораздо быстрей, чем можно было представить: за слизеринским столом цвели мерзкие ухмылки, и пронзительный взгляд серых глаз не отпускал Гарри ни на секунду. Раздражение, копившееся в мальчике, готовилось вырваться наружу, обрушиться на ни в чем неповинных друзей.</p><p>— Почти Безголовый Ник прилетел утром в гостиную и сказал, что вчера тебя видели с Седриком... Не думаю, что это кого-нибудь сильно волнует, просто пуффендуйцы обижены из-за клеветы, — ободряюще произнесла Гермиона, подтаскивая к нему тарелку с омлетом. — Ты простудился? У тебя нос красный.</p><p>«Это волнует Малфоя», — подумал Гарри, спиной ощущая ненавистный взгляд. Сам он пытался высмотреть Седрика, но тот упорно не поворачивался. Рон поставил перед ним чашку какао, и мальчик, словно на автомате, выпил горячий напиток, заедая его какой-то картонной едой. Во рту стоял стойкий привкус горечи и сожаления, которые лишь усиливались при взгляде на приятеля. Возможно, он обижал своим невниманием Рона и Гермиону, но...</p><p>Да к черту все.</p><p>Стоило пуффендуйцам подняться с мест, как Гарри тут же подорвался, кинувшись за ними. Диггори окружали его друзья, словно щит не подпускающие никого к юноше. Однако при приближении гриффиндорца они замерли, а Седрик медленно повернулся, окидывая мальчика нечитаемым взглядом. В его лице застыло холодное разочарование, острым ножом полоснувшее по чему-то нестерпимо нежному внутри Гарри.</p><p>— Седрик, — он шагнул навстречу, но на пути тут же вырос незнакомый пуффендуец с ввалившимися щеками и сухими темными волосами. Он несильно толкнул Гарри в грудь, не давая приблизиться.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер, — вкрадчиво произнес он, — мы немного торопимся.</p><p>— Ян... — Седрик устало покосился на своего приятеля. — Не надо.</p><p>— Седрик, это, наверно, Плакса Миртл придумала, — Гарри нагнулся, выглядывая из-под локтя недружелюбного пуффендуйца. — Никто все равно не поверит в этот бред.</p><p>Диггори удивленно посмотрел на него, обдумывая его слова, а потом небрежно ухмыльнулся, кивнув. Но это была не та ласковая улыбка, которой он всегда одаривал Гарри. Помахав рукой и ничего не сказав, он первым двинулся вперед, оставив гриффиндорца растерянно смотреть в его прямую спину.</p><p>Он обиделся? Но ведь Гарри ничего не сделал! Это просто глупо!</p><p>— Что, Поттер, тебя отшили? — голос, манерно растягивающий гласные, словно разом погрузил Гарри во что-то мерзко-безысходное. Драко Малфой стоял совсем рядом, а за его спиной, словно горы, высились его телохранители. Рон и Гермиона спешили к ним из Большого Зала, завидев опасность. Но бежать им было далеко, а Гарри вдруг до боли захотелось набить самодовольному Малфою морду. Повалить на землю и выместить на нем весь тот гнев, что расползался в груди Гарри вместе с горячим чувством несправедливости.</p><p>— Отвали от меня, — огрызнулся Гарри, хмуро разглядывая картину на стене. Дама, изображенная на ней, разумно убежала куда-то, оставив после себя софу с накинутой поверх нее шкурой. Но Малфой не собирался отходить, наоборот, его прохладная рука вдруг легла Гарри на плечо, а большой палец почти ласково скользнул под воротник рубашки.</p><p>— Ну-ну, Поттер, только не плачь. Ты еще найдешь любовь всей своей жизни, — он состроил притворно-сострадательную гримасу. — Ой, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, будто я к тебе сейчас пристаю? Фу.</p><p>Он демонстративно вытер руку о мантию. Секунду Гарри просто смотрел на него, а потом вдруг бросился вперед, толкая Малфоя прямо на Гойла. Оба слизеринца вскрикнули от неожиданности, но тут же собрались: Гарри едва проехался кулаком по скуле Малфоя, как громадная рука схватила его за шкирку, отрывая от мальчика. Он опомниться не успел, как на него навалилось чье-то тело, а перед лицом замелькала рука с острыми костяшками, больно впивающимися в кожу. Дыхание сбилось, и Гарри отбросило куда-то в сторону вспышкой заклятия...</p><p>Гарри никогда этого не замечал, но, оказывается, внутри него жило что-то злобное, раздраженное, пробужденное этой нелепой ситуацией с Седриком Диггори и Драко Малфоем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Змеиная кожа и собачьи следы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Итак, что произошло? — угрюмо спросил Снейп, глядя на провинившихся. Его бесстрастное лицо, казалось, стало еще страшней, и каждая морщинка словно проступила четче. Холодные черные глаза следили за малейшей реакцией, проскользнувшей в лицах мальчиков.</p><p>Гарри сидел рядом с Малфоем в больничном крыле. Мадам Помфри, поджав губы и укоризненно бормоча что-то про «беспечную юность», вручила им тюбики с густой желтой мазью, приказав немедленно залечивать синяки. Гарри мог бы и походить с фингалом до конца занятий, но слизеринец шумно возмущался, ладонью прикрывая свою распухающую щеку. Конечно, профессор зельеварения встал на сторону своего любимца, и теперь Гарри приходилось хмуро втирать в кожу мазь от ушибов, выслушивая нотации и причитания.</p><p>— Второй раз за день, мистер Поттер, — обронила целительница, неодобряюще качая головой. — Это может стать нездоровой привычкой.</p><p>«Уже», — грустно подумал Гарри, но, конечно, ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Поттер — псих. Он просто кинулся на меня! — воскликнул Малфой, придирчиво разглядывая свое отражение в наколдованном зеркале. Его пальцы немного рассеянно гладили росчерк шрама. Гарри фыркнул, отвернувшись.</p><p>— Он мне нагрубил, — сквозь зубы процедил гриффиндорец, провожая мадам Помфри внимательным взглядом. Оставаться со Снейпом и Малфоем наедине не хотелось. Настроение и так скатилось к отметке «преотвратное», и сейчас его могли исправить только новости о хороших результатах в изучении яйца василиска, но, судя по хмурому и не выспавшемуся виду профессора, таковых не было.</p><p>— Вранье. Я сказал правду, и это твои проблемы, что ты такой нервный, — противно оскалился Малфой, уже готовясь к новой стычке. Ребра Гарри тревожно заныли: в момент, когда их растаскивали, слизеринец прицельно пнул его, совершенно по-змеиному изогнувшись. Да и отбитая коленка явно не была готова к очередному толканию.</p><p>— Хватит, — рявкнул Снейп, и мальчики тут же затихли. — Сначала вы изображаете из себя друзей-сыщиков, шляясь ночью по Хогвартсу, а потом устраиваете ссору на пороге Большого Зала. Может, определитесь уже?</p><p>— Мы не друзья, — потянул Малфой, сердито прожигая взглядом своего декана. — И не изображали сыщиков. И я не виноват в этом, отчитывайте Поттера.</p><p>— Ты первый ко мне подошел! — возмутился Гарри, задетый такой гадкой несправедливостью. Он взмахнул рукой и чуть не сбил на пол вазочку с цвeтaми. Малфой насмешливо посмотрел на него, вздернув подбородок:</p><p>— У тебя паранойя, Поттер. Я просто шел мимо и решил посочувствовать. </p><p>— Хватит, — угрожающе тихо приказал Снейп, склонившись над ними. Его нарочито спокойный голос пугал больше громкого рыка. Зельевар скользнул по Гарри презрительным взглядом, заставляя мальчика невольно отклоняться назад. — Поттер, сейчас же идите на урок. Мистер Малфой, останьтесь.</p><p>Гарри послушно поднялся, окинул хмурым взглядом слизеринцев и побрел на выход. Сейчас у него была трансфигурация, и надежды, что профессор МакГонагалл простит ему и опоздание, не было. Проще было вообще не являться на урок, а потом избегать встреч с грозным деканом Гриффиндора. К такому неутешительному решению Гарри пришел уже за дверями лазарета, стоя посреди коридора и задумчиво покачиваясь с пяток на носки и обратно. Он с подозрением уставился на закрывшуюся за его спиной дверь, гадая, что Снейп и Малфой собираются обсуждать. Раз уж он решил пропустить трансфигурацию, то не грех разобраться в таинственных планах этих непонятных людей. А после он успеет поймать Рона и Гермиону на перемене — Уизли до сих пор таскал его вещи.</p><p>Дверь лазарета, как назло, не имела замочной скважины и каждый вечер запиралась заклинаниями. Прижавшись к щелке у косяка, Гарри попытался услышать хоть что-нибудь, но либо с другой стороны были наложены чары, либо Снейп и Малфой шептались едва слышно. Мальчик, не отчаиваясь, переместился выше, потом сместился вбок, до боли прижимаясь к деревяшке. Наконец он опустился на колени, надеясь, что никто сейчас не пройдет по коридору, и приложился ухом к небольшой щелке между полом и дверью. Пару секунд было тихо, а потом он услышал:</p><p>— ...еру повезло, — голос Снейпа был таким же зловещим, как и при разговоре с Гарри. Зато Малфой, кажется, ухмылялся, потому что его задорный возглас был преисполнен довольством:</p><p>— Пусть попробует ударить меня еще раз, и ему не поздоровится. Отец сказал, что...</p><p>— Вам стоит вести себя аккуратней, — тон зельевара сменился, став мягче. Гарри все бы отдал, лишь бы увидеть, каким было лицо Снейпа в этот момент. Он не понимал, что именно задумал Малфой и что за странные угрозы он предъявлял, но разобраться стоило. Слизеринцы еще о чем-то говорили, но до Гарри долетали лишь обрывки фраз, где явственно фигурировало имя Малфоя-старшего, опасность и какое-то непонятное слово, которое и Снейп, и Малфой, словно назло, постоянно проглатывали.</p><p>Гарри услышал легкие шуршащие шаги за дверью. Секунды ему хватило на то, чтоб подскочить, прижаться к стене, думая, в какую сторону бежать. Тело одеревенело, но стоило ему сделать шаг, как двери лазарета распахнулись, и в коридор вышел Малфой, продолжающий озабоченно щупать свою щеку. Он на мгновение застыл, удивленно глядя на Гарри, а потом раздраженно хмыкнул, продолжив движение.</p><p>— Ждешь меня? — насмешливо спросил он, проходя мимо Гарри. — Как это мило. Но не думай, я ничего не забыл, гадкий Поттер.</p><p>— Тот, кто придумал этот бред, сумасшедший, — процедил Гарри, следуя за мальчиком. Он задумался над тем, почему они идут в одну сторону, а потом вспомнил, что трансфигурация сегодня сдвоена со Слизерином. Если Малфой сейчас придет на урок, то МакГонагалл поймет, что Гарри просто прогулял, и обязательно упомянет это в своей нотации. Мальчики дошли до лестниц, сейчас тихих, сонно-неповоротливых, и замерли в нерешительности. </p><p>Гарри, выслушивая причитания Снейпа в лазарете, успел остыть и растерять весь свой гневный пыл. Кажется, приложить пару раз Малфоя о плиты и получить ногой в живот — отличный способ избавиться от гнетущего нечто внутри себя. Он словно отрекся от наваждения, напавшего на него из-за нелепости с Седриком, а может, легкий пренебрежительный взгляд остудил огонь внутри. В любом случае, сейчас ему стало... хорошо?</p><p>— Мы уже опоздали, — тихо буркнул Гарри, когда Малфой начал подниматься по лестнице. Мальчик замер на секунду, а потом, словно одумавшись, спустился обратно.</p><p>— Предлагаешь прогулять трансфигурацию? Не боишься гнева старой кошки? — Малфой криво усмехнулся, приглаживая свои волосы. Гарри заметил, что мальчик упорно поворачивает лицо так, чтоб не было видно шрама. Рядом с ними висел портрет толстого мужчины, смахивающего на помесь дяди Вернона и Снейпа. Он укоризненно что-то забормотал, грозя им похожим на сардельку пальцем.</p><p>— Не дело пропускать занятия, молодые люди, — скрипучим голоском укорял их Беверт Строжайший (его имя было написано на кривой табличке снизу). Мальчики, переглянувшись, поспешили отойти от портрета подальше, спрятавшись в небольшом закутке. Малфой задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, словно прикидывая, чем ему обернется сегодняшняя авантюра, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на Гарри. Гриффиндорец уже привык, что в полумраке Дрaкo часто напоминает привидение, но сейчас он казался... не таким.</p><p>Гарри вдруг до ужаса захотелось подраться. Это промелькнувшее желание его напугало.</p><p>— Ты же не кинешься на меня снова? — рука Малфоя невзначай легла на бедро. — Дикий Поттер.</p><p>— Ты это заслужил, — отрезал Гарри. — Просто давай не пойдем на трансфигурацию, скажем, что лечились в больничном крыле.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя было бесстрастным. Он явно не хотел оставаться с Гарри наедине, но разбуженное любопытство и нездоровое желание впутываться в разные неприятности огнем промелькнули в его серых глазах. Где-то наверху раздались шаркающие шаги, и неудачливые прогульщики забились в свой закуток, не решаясь выглядывать. Филч (а это наверняка был он) прошел по коридору в сторону лазарета и вскоре скрылся за одним из поворотов. Гарри, выглянув и убедившись, что опасность быть пойманными миновала, вновь повернулся к Малфою. Тот смотрел в другую сторону, словно только и мечтал о том, как бы избавиться от скучной компании. Хотя, возможно, Гарри сам придумал это.</p><p>— У тебя есть какой-то новенький прием? — спросил он, желая и развеять неуютную тишину, и узнать, о чем Малфой говорил со Снейпом. Слизеринец чуть вскинул брови, а потом понимающе хмыкнул, скривив губы.</p><p>— Подслушивать нехорошо, Поттер, — выплюнул он, возвращаясь на лестницы. —  Тебя этому не учили?</p><p>— Доставать окружающих тоже нехорошо, но ты же это делаешь, — разумно заметил Гарри, разглядывая спину своего недруга. — Так что? Выучил новое «подляночное» заклятие? </p><p>— Не терпится узнать, да, Поттер? — захихикал Мaлфoй, спускаясь по лестнице. Он совершенно не обращал внимания на Гарри, медленно следующего за ним. Наверно, боковым зрением он все же его видел, потому что, когда гриффиндорец дернулся вперед, желая схватить наглеца за плечо, Малфой виртуозно уклонился, нырнув в боковой коридор. Там не было окон, и какое-то время они шли в освещенном факелами туннеле. Гарри, которому начало было казаться, будто Малфой от него убегает, понял, что слизеринец просто ведет его куда-то. И вряд ли для того, чтоб выболтать свои секреты. Наверняка на новый допрос.</p><p>Но главное, что слизеринские подземелья в другой стороне — решил он, смело ускоряя шаг. Засады в виде Крэбба и Гойла там не могло быть, потому что Малфой не знал, будет Гарри его ждать или нет, но зато там могло быть что-то секретное, найденное любопытным и вездесущим мальчишкой.</p><p>Но, вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, Малфой привел его в пустой класс, в котором громоздились стeллaжи, набитые каким-то хламом, и неиспользуемые парты. Эльфы, видимо, не считали нужным убираться в этой комнате, поэтому пол и каждый предмет покрывал толстый слой пыли. Гарри чихнул, когда крошечные пылинки попали ему в нос.</p><p>Малфоя, кажется, все устраивало. Подняв палочку, он направил ее на парту:</p><p>— <i>Тергео!</i> — пыль, накопленная, наверно, за несколько веков, всосалась в палочку. Малфой придирчиво провел по поверхности парты пальцем и, лишь убедившись, что она чистая, уселся на нее сверху, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри, все это время, топтавшийся на месте, неловко кашлянул и принялся бродить у шкафа, разглядывая какие-то погнутые конструкции, разбитые флaкoны, парочку хрустальных шаров и даже вяло покачивающийся вредноскоп, явно позабывший свое предназначение. В самом углу стояло нечто, напоминающее мышеловку, только сделанную из слабосветящегося металла и стеклянных трубок. </p><p>— Зачем ты меня сюда привел? — спросил Гарри. Малфой, умудряющийся даже сидя на парте сохранять идеальную осанку, неприятно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Разве у нас не было договора? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он. — Только чур не приближайся.</p><p>— Ты нашел какую-то новую информацию? — отстраненно спросил Гарри, ковыряя пальцем замочек на старой шкaтулке. Своими действиями он явно разбудил кого-то, сидящего внутри, и теперь резная крышечка едва заметно подрагивала.</p><p>— Ну, как сказать, — Малфой поднял сжатый кулак и разогнул один палец. — Кое-что я все же узнал. Во-первых, Тайная Комната открывалась пятьдесят лeт назад, и тогда погибла грязнокровка. Виновника исключили, а его обнаружению поспособствовал некий Том Реддл.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Малфоя, кажущиеся темными из-за скудного освещения, но не увидел там ни искры узнавания, ни тени страха. Может, мальчик не знает истинного имени человека, чьи убеждения он и его семья так горячо поддерживают? Возможно, сам Люциус называл своего хозяина исключительно Темным Лордом, не позволяя себе фамильярностей? Драко еще слишком юн, чтобы понять, насколько сильно увязла его семейка в паутине Волдеморта.</p><p>— Во-вторых, — Малфой разогнул второй палец, не замечая напряженности Гарри, — тем самым виновником был не кто иной, как твой любимый полукровка Хагрид. Однако даже дохлый флоббер-червь не поверит, что эта махина без мозгов является Наследником Слизерина. </p><p>Гарри с трудом сдержал порыв подбежать к Малфою и как следует приложить того спиной о парту. Он лишь стиснул кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Конечно, от слизеринца не укрылись его потуги, и он ухмыльнулся еще нахальней. Факел пару раз мигнул, словно подхваченный порывом ветра, а следы на полу, оставленные ими, замело новой пылью.</p><p>— В-третьих, — лицо Драко вдруг стало хищным, и Гарри на секунду захотелось забиться в щель между пыльным шкафом и грязной, поросшей чем-то черным стеной. Он и сам не заметил, как его ладонь скользнула в карман, сжимаясь на волшебной палочке. Воздух словно загустел, наполнившись не только пылью, но и неприятными электрическими зарядами. Малфой тоже это заметил, и его голос, когда он продолжил свои выводы, чуть дрогнул, — в-третьих, ты, Поттер, недавно посещал какой-то странный коридор. Он никуда не ведет, а все двери, что там есть, заперты, и отнюдь не на Коллопортус. Куда же ты ходил, а?</p><p>Гарри стало смешно. Первые две находки Малфоя не были для него полезны, потому что он и так уже знал это, а вот третья могла принести неприятности. Если слизеринец догадается, что Дамблдор дает ему какие-то особые уроки, то кто знает, к каким выводам он придет. Никому не стоит говорить, что война уже стоит на пороге, и в особенности сыну самого скользкого и самого изворотливого Пожирателя Смерти.</p><p>— Ты снова наложил на меня Следящее заклятие? — поинтересовался Гарри, стараясь, чтоб его голос звучал как можно насмешливей и пренебрежительней. — Или же сам караулишь меня на каждом углу?</p><p>— Если ты думаешь, что созерцание тебя — приятное занятие, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, — парировал Малфой, расслабленно откидываясь назад. — Но, раз тебя так волнует это, скажу: я просто шел в свою спальню, когда вдруг увидел бледного и страшного тебя. Ты выходил как раз из того коридора. И мне стало любопытно.</p><p>— Как всегда, — удрученно произнес Гарри, опираясь на стену. — Когда-нибудь мне придется вылавливать тебя из озера, потому что тебе станет любопытно, что за ракушки валяются на дне.</p><p>— Мерлин упаси. Не хватало еще наткнуться на твою рожу на дне озера, — Малфой демонстративно закатил глаза. — В любом случае, выполняй свою часть уговора.</p><p>— Ну, первые две твои «находки» я знаю уже очень давно. А третья связана с моей личной жизнью, о ней я не собираюсь рассказывать, — насмешливо ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Если хочешь узнать мой «секрет», то придется рассказать что-то. Хотя, если тебе неинтересно... — Малфой уже собирался спрыгнуть с парты, когда Гарри остановил его, вскинув руку. Он тут же прижал ее к груди, боясь, что выдал чрезмерную заинтересованность чужим «секретом». Скорей всего, не было никакой тайны, и Драко просто пытался вытянуть из него интересующие подробности, но подлый червячок любопытства, в котором Гарри так упорно укорял слизеринца, грыз и его самого.</p><p>— Хорошо. Но ты первый, — Гарри, заприметив вполне-таки целую парту, уселся на нее, ничуть не беспокоясь о пыли. Малфой брезгливо поморщился: ну еще бы, педант внутри него возмущался и негодовал.</p><p>— Хм, нет, так не пойдет. Я тебе не доверяю, — мальчик задумчиво постучал пальцем по своим губам, а потом вдруг довольно улыбнулся. — Но я, так и быть, могу начать.</p><p>Он потянулся к застежке своей мантии и одним ловким движением расстегнул ее, выжидающе уставившись на Гарри.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил гриффиндорец, с подозрением наблюдая, как его недруг стягивает с себя мантию с вышивкой Слизерина на груди и аккуратно складывает ее, чтобы, не дай бог, не помять.</p><p>— Разве не видно? — Малфой с неприязнью посмотрел на Гарри. — Теперь твоя очередь.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — опешил Гарри, не в силах связать действия слизеринца с их договором. А потом он догадался: Малфой хвастался, что теперь ему не страшны дуэли, а значит, он прикупил какой-то артефакт или что-то в этом духе. Наверно, он висел у него на груди.</p><p>— Ты тупой, Поттер? — Малфоя явно раздражала недогадливость собеседника. — Или прикидываешься? Хотя нет, что я говорю: настолько гениально изображать дурачка никто не сможет.</p><p>Гарри оскорбился, но не подал виду. Он равнодушно окинул взглядом слизеринца и устало вздохнул:</p><p>— Ладно, обмен так обмен.</p><p>Малфой ликующе улыбнулся и нетерпеливо поерзал. В его глазах горело что-то опасное, и даже в пыльном полумраке заброшенного класса Гарри сумел заметить эту искорку.</p><p>— Том Реддл? — задумчиво осведомился Драко, неопределенно поводя рукой в воздухе. — Это... Я не уверен, но, кажется, отец говорил... </p><p>Гарри знал, что этот вопрос прозвучит, но он никак не мог сообразить, стоит ли на него отвечать. Он ведь не Дамблдор, он не может просчитать жизнь на несколько ходов вперед, и кто знает, как повлияет на исход этой партии один необдуманный шаг... А их он совершил уже не мало.</p><p>Люциус Малфой знает, кому принадлежал дневник. Однако он не догадывается, какую адскую машину запустил, подбросив его в Хогвартс. И кому? Кому этот скользкий и лицемерный мужчина вручил тaкую важную и опасную вещь?</p><p>— Неужели ты и правда не помнишь кто это? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Ему совсем не нравилось обсуждать эту тему с Малфоем, однако то, как слизеринец подался вперед, словно губка, впитывая информацию, говорило о его неосведомленности. Но Драко всегда был прекрасным актером: что ему стоило изображать незнание для того, чтоб причинить Гарри боль?</p><p>«Я слишком расслабился», — решил Гарри, понимая, что эти тайные встречи невольно заставляют его верить, будто Малфой исправляется. Будто бы ему можно доверять.</p><p>— Ты его знаешь, Малфой. Все его знают. Когда ты родился?</p><p>— В июне, — непонимающе ответил Драко. Гарри хмыкнул и тут же скривился, представив ужасающую картину.</p><p>— Возможно, он даже держал тебя на руках, — он представил высокую фигуру, закутанную в черный плащ и протягивающую бледные руки в крошечную крoвaтку. Гарри понятия не имел, как выглядел Драко в детстве, но представлял себе какого-то нелепого ангелочка, в белоснежные кудри которого были вплетены зеленые ленты. «Какой прекрасный у тебя наследник, Люциус, — отчетливо прозвучал в голове мальчика шипящий голос. — Несомненно, его кровь чиста, словно слеза».</p><p>Лицо Малфоя перекосилось от попытки совместить все сказанное. Вдруг бледные губы дрогнули, а сквозь острые черты отчетливо проступили страх и отвращение. Серый взгляд метнулся ко лбу Гарри, а потом резко в сторону.</p><p>Гарри вдруг осознал, насколько... разрушительной была его фраза. От мыслей и жутких картин, кружившихся в голове, становилось тошно. И грустно.</p><p>— Вот как, — голос Малфоя лучился привычным ехидством, однако в глазах плескалось нечто, чему Гарри не мог подобрать названия. — Значит, это был сам Темный Лорд? Неужто Хагриду выпала честь учиться с ним? Я этого не знал.</p><p>— Не стоит говорить об этом, — не удержался Гарри, прожигая пылающим взглядом стену. То, как легко Драко справился со своим изумлением и смог принять эту страшную новость, немного напрягало его, вызывая внутри волны непонимания и раздражения. — И если вам доведется встретиться, то лучше уйми свой ядовитый язык.</p><p>— Прекрати, — Малфой злобно посмотрел на него, приподнимая верхнюю губу. — Я не желаю это выслушивать. </p><p>— Ты хотел, чтоб я ответил, — Гарри пожал плечами и нарочито внимательно уставился на слизеринца. — Теперь показывай свой секрет.</p><p>— Пф, — фыркнул Драко, равнодушно стягивая с себя школьную жилетку. Игривого нахальства больше не было в его лице, и Гарри с запозданием осознал, что он, возможно, смог наконец задеть Малфоя. Пробраться сквозь его защиту и кольнуть в самое сердце. </p><p>Малфой аккуратно сложил свою жилетку, положив ее на мантию, и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки. Слабая тень самодовольной улыбки мелькнула на его губах. Гарри спрыгнул и непонимающе присмотрелся к чему-то зеленому, выглядывающему из-под белоснежной ткани.</p><p>— Мой отец отвалил за это столько галлеонов, что, даже продав в рабство все семейство Уизли, тебе столько не заработать, — насмешливо бросил Драко, одним движением плеча сбрасывая с себя легкую ткань. Гарри в недоумении уставился на нечто, покрывающее тело Малфоя дополнительным слоем кожи.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил он, осторожно приближаясь.</p><p>— «Змеиная кожа». Очень прочный вид защиты, выдерживающий не только физический урон, но и некоторые виды заклятий. Против Непростительных, конечно, не устоит, но глупую Риктусемпру или Зерфенсорию выдержит. Если Крэбб вдруг опять промахнется мимо цели, стоящей от него в двух шагах, то это он будет мучиться с ожогом, а не я.</p><p>— Выглядит... здорово, — Гарри немного преувеличил, не желая казаться испуганным в глазах Малфоя. «Змеиная кожа» была сделана из мельчайших темно-зеленых чешуек, плотно прилегающих к телу владельца. Она покрывала его спину и грудь, чуть заползая на плечи. Гарри вспомнил, как пытался заехать коленкой Малфою в живот, но вместо этого отбил себе коленную чашечку — теперь у него было объяснение своему невезению.</p><p>Он осторожно ткнул кулаком в плечо слизеринца, ощутив под пальцами почти каменную твердость. «Так можно и руку сломать», — обиженно подумал Гарри, ощущая себя неожиданно уязвимым. Будь у него такая вещица во время битвы в Хогвартсе, было бы гораздо легче пробираться к цели.</p><p>— Отец сказал носить ее, не снимая. Я слишком часто попадаю в больничное крыло, и ему это не нравится, — осклабился Малфой, отталкивая от себя чужие руки. Он спешно натянул на свои плечи рубашку, прикрываясь. — Но не думай, Поттер, будто это значит, что мне нужна какая-то защита. Я сам могу за себя постоять, просто перечить отцу себе дороже выйдет.</p><p>«Люциус так беспокоится о сыне», — подумал Гарри, пропуская мимо ушей бахвальские речи слизеринца. Он не желал признаваться даже самому себе в том, что полностью поддерживает решение Малфоя-старшего. Драко нужно было защищать, следить, чтоб он не угодил в новую неприятность, а Гарри меньше всего на свете хотел тратить на это свое время. </p><p>Малфой спешно оделся, недовольно приглаживая складки на своей мантии. Проверив, что нигде ничего не выбилось и что волосы уложены в привычную зализанную прическу, он уставился на Гарри.</p><p>— Я знаю еще кое-что, — шепнул он, делая крошечный шаг к дверям и загораживая выход, — но это просто догадки. Я скажу, если ты расскажешь, что делаешь в том коридоре.</p><p>— Малфой... — страдальчески потянул Гарри, делая шаг ему навстречу. — Это никак не касается ни тебя, ни Хогвартса.</p><p>— Это касается тебя, — нахмурился слизеринец, но тут же отвернулся, взмахнув полами мантии. — Ладно, Поттер. Не важно. Я сам все узнаю.</p><p>Малфой открыл дверь и поспешил покинуть мрачный класс. Гарри двинулся за ним, угрюмо разглядывая белобрысый затылок. На выходе из коридора Драко замер и подозрительно огляделся.</p><p>— Не смей идти прямо за мной. Нельзя, чтоб нас увидели вместе, — предупредил он Гарри. Белесые брови были озабоченно сдвинуты, как будто возможность, что какой-то ученик увидит Драко Малфоя, мирно беседующего с Гарри Поттером, всерьез его волновала. Слизеринец, убедившись, что никого нет, повернулся к мальчику, напоследок одарив его ехидной усмешкой. — А то, знаешь, слухи пойдут. Мне такого счастья не надо.</p><p>Гарри закатил глаза. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Малфой будет доставать его еще очень и очень долго.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К счастью, скоро о Гарри и глупой сплетне все забыли. Несколько недель Хогвартс гудел новостью о новом магическом потенциале, открытом совершенно случайно. На одном из занятий Дуэльного Клуба Ральф Флайер, ловец сборной Когтеврана, ранее никак не проявляющий себя в роли талантливого волшебника, наслал на своего сокурсника такую мощную <i>Таранталлегру</i>, что того пришлось отправить в больничное крыло. Из разговоров девчонок Гарри понял, что бедного мальчика подвергли парализующему заклятию, чтобы он не «станцевал» с койки на пол. <p>— Представляешь, Лаванда говорит, что его ноги до сих пор дергаются, — ужасался Рон. Гарри представил две тонкие худые ножки, гнущиеся, словно щупальца осьминога, и передёрнулся: это было отвратительно.</p><p>— Нужно посочувствовать мальчику, — укорила друзей Гермиона. — Этот Флайер... Он мне не нравится.</p><p>Признаться, Гарри тоже невзлюбил его с того самого момента, как заприметил в толпе когтевранцев. Если бывший ловец «орлов» был весьма мил на вид, то Ральф внушал лишь пренебрежительную брезгливость. Малфой охарактеризовал нового игрока как тощего парня, похожего на древко метлы, и Гарри не мог не согласиться с этим сравнением. Флайер напоминал жирафа, корчащего кислую мину, однако вместо забавных рожек у него были короткие черные волосы, прилизанные по идеальному пробору. </p><p>— Неприятный тип, — подвел итог Рон, когда ловец Когтеврана, окинув их гордым взглядом, прошел мимо. — Размажь его на матче.</p><p>— Постараюсь. Хотя до матча еще нужно дожить, а Вуд, видимо, собирается прикончить команду гораздо раньше, — пожаловался Гарри. Недавно ему пришлось притворяться хромым, чтобы не бегать десять кругов вокруг стадиона вместе со своим жизнерадостным капитаном. К счастью, эта гениальная идея пришла в голову всем членам команды, и они, за неимением другого выхода, устроили бунт. Оливер не смог противиться гневным возгласам шестерых человек, поэтому смиренно согласился снизить нагрузки, оставив лишь легкую разминку.</p><p>— Ничего. Главное — это победа, — Рон хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — А как продвигаются ТЕ дела?</p><p>Гарри опасливо огляделся. Другие ребята, ожидающие, когда Люпин запустит их в класс, не прислушивались к тихому разговору двух друзей. </p><p>— Идут, — неопределенно ответил Гарри. </p><p>Пару дней назад он заскочил к профессору Снейпу, чтобы узнать, насколько тот продвинулся в изучении яйца. После того случая с дракой зельевар довольно пренебрежительно относился к Гарри и его вопросам, что безумно бесило гриффиндорца. Он застал мужчину за странным делом: тот, держа палочку перед собой, смешивал в воздухе целую тучу бусин разного цвета. Гарри замер на пороге, глядя на это творение, кружащее и словно перетекающее из формы в форму. Снейп хмурился и чертыхался себе под нос, хотя никаких катастрофических изменений в движении бусин не было.</p><p>— Это клетки, Поттер, — раздраженно откликнулся он, опуская все это безобразие в огромную чашу. — Точней, их макеты. Должен же я как-то разобраться в том, как извлечь нужное мне вещество.</p><p>Он кивнул куда-то за спину. Там, на полке, среди остальных ужасных экземпляров, плавал в банке маленький змееныш. У Гарри сжалось сердце, когда он разглядел крошечные щелочки, так и не ставшие глазами, и слабенький покров, не обратившийся в мощную чешую. Но в тот же момент он вспомнил жуткую морду василиска, его клык, пронзающий руку Гарри насквозь, и жалость пропала, сменившись жаждой. Найти и уничтожить.</p><p>— Это сложней, чем я думал, — бурчал Снейп, прожигая ненавидящим взглядом банку с крошечным тельцем внутри. — Гораздо сложней.</p><p>— Вы сможете, профессор, — Гарри мог представить, насколько трудным было это поручение. Он не имел права торопить профессора, но ждать они тоже не могли. Когда Гарри покинул зельевара, оставив его наедине с зельями и книгами, наполненными жуткими рисунками животных в разрезе, то не знал, куда податься.</p><p>В ту ночь он долго бродил по замку, пытаясь говорить на парселтанге. Гарри и сам не понимал, чего он добивается, но вернуться в спальню и просто заснуть было невозможно. Его руки дрожали, как будто вина за дни бездействия разом нахлынула на него.</p><p>Почему василиск не появляется? Почему Наследник бездействует? Гарри не мог представить, что движет этим человеком и какую цель он преследует... Но он точно знал, что каждая утерянная секунда — это шаг назад.</p><p>Рождество неумолимо приближалось, но преддверие праздника не делало ночи теплей, а дни солнечней. Гарри казалось, что он замерз изнутри, и даже Согревающие чары вкупе с Бодроперцовыми зельями не могли согреть его, лишь обжигая внутренности.</p><p>Стоя около класса Защиты от Темных Искусств, Гарри пытался понять, почему все так неправильно. Рон продолжал болтать о чем-то, не требуя от друга ответов и не замечая, что Гарри давно уже не прислушивается к его словам. Мальчик смотрел в окно, на серое полотно, покрывающее землю, на черный крючок дыма, поднимающийся из трубы домика Хагрида, на темную границу Леса... Что он делает не так? Почему, даже знай он все наперед, жизнь упрямо переворачивается с ног на голову, подсовывая ему новые загадки и проблемы? За что?</p><p>Люпин открыл дверь, приветливо улыбаясь. Он подмигнул Гарри, пропуская его в класс. Заняв свое место, мальчик вытащил пергамент и перья, приготовившись конспектировать очередную лекцию. Они уже закончили изучать волшебных существ, которых предлагал учебник по ЗОТИ для второго курса, и готовились приступить к защитным заклинаниям. Первым в списке стоял Экспеллиармус, и Гарри с заботливой нежностью жаждал увидеть успехи однокурсников. Рон ехидно улыбался и ерзал: хоть в чем-то он значительно обгонял других.</p><p>Однако урок все же сорвался. В класс заглянул незнакомый мальчишка, кажущийся чересчур крошечным даже для первого курса. Его испуганные голубые глаза заскользили по недоумевающим лицам.</p><p>— П-п-профессор, вам... письмо... — он мучительно покраснел и убежал даже раньше, чем Люпин дошел до дверей. Какое-то время было тихо, и класс заметно расслабился. Гермиона, едва успевшая вернуться со звонком, шумно негодовала из-за того, что время урока уходит впустую, но ее, конечно, никто не слушал.</p><p>— Думаешь, что-то важное? — спросил Рон, заметив, что Гарри не сводит глаз с двери. Мальчик кивнул. Он не думал, он чувствовал, как в воздухе разливается что-то горячее. Как будто за стенкой поставили печку, и жар от нее окутывает целый класс. Минуты шли, а волнение росло в нем, побуждая вскочить и немедля проверить, куда ушел профессор ЗОТИ.</p><p>Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился бледный Люпин. Его глаза полыхали желтым огнем, а губы дрожали. </p><p>— Конспектируйте параграф, — дрогнувшим голосом бросил он, пряча свой волчий взгляд. — Гарри Поттер, за мной.</p><p>Мальчик поспешил выскочить из класса, по пути пару раз запнувшись о чужие сумки. Окна снаружи были распахнуты, и холодный ветер гулял по коридору. Снежинки кружились в воздухе, оседали на пол, превращаясь в крошечные лужицы. На подоконнике сидела грязная растрёпанная сова. Заметив, что Гарри потянулся к ее лапе, она защелкала клювом, пытаясь укусить его за палец. </p><p>— Гадкая птица, — выругался мальчик, с трудом забирая письмо. Сова, освободившись от ноши, оскорбленно вскрикнула, на прощание ударив Гарри крылом по лицу. Когда она скрылась в сером небе, превратившись в крошечную точку, гриффиндорец, недоумевая, взглянул на конверт.</p><p>— Гарри... — Люпин улыбался, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Его глаза полыхали, как будто он вот-вот готов был обратиться. — Спасибо тебе.</p><p>«За что?» — хотел спросить Гарри, но, стоило ему увидеть подпись отправителя, как все слова, мысли и чувства разом исчезли, оставив вместо себя пустой вакуум, расширяющийся и стремящийся заполнить мальчика до краев.</p><p>На потемневшем от непогоды пергаменте красовался грязный и чуть смазанный след собачьей лапы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Планы на будущее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><s>Дорогой Гарри</s>   Гарри!<br/><s>Я узнал</s>... <s>Дамблдор сказал мне, что</s> ...<s>ты узнал</s>... Ты знаешь правду, Гарри. Хвост предал Сохатого, а вовсе не я. Скоро я покину место, где нахожусь, и к Рождеству буду <s>около</s> там, куда меня направит Дамблдор. Надеюсь, мы сможем встретиться и поговорить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Бродяга.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Гарри уже несколько раз перечитывал это письмо и все никак не мог насытиться им. Он словно впитывал в себя эти строки, буквы, написанные неровным почерком, потому что Сириус наверняка карябал их сломанным пером в какой-нибудь лачуге. Бумага была изношенной, отсыревшей, и от этого след собачьей лапы казался едва ли не самой уместной подписью. Держа письмо в руках, Гарри чувствовал, как в него медленно втекает что-то горячее, теплое... Эти несколько строчек дали ему надежду, что он сможет все исправить. Что он не оступится и выберет правильный путь.</p><p>На следующий же день газеты взорвались сенсацией. «ПОБЕГ ИЗ АЗКАБАНА! СЕРИЙНЫЙ УБИЙЦА СИРИУС БЛЭК НА СВОБОДЕ!» — кричали огромные заголовки. «Ежедневный Пророк», который взялась заказывать Гермиона, посвятил целый выпуск разбору этого ужасающего события, и лишь в конце была крошечная заметка о политическом положении в стране. Гарри с удовлетворением поймал лукавый взгляд директора, незаметно отсалютовавшего ему кубком.</p><p>Но если за столом преподавателей все было относительно тихо, то за столами факультетов творилось что-то невообразимое. Гул и гомон словно зависли в воздухе, превратившись в постоянный и монотонный шум. Испуганные голоса, панические взгляды — все это, словно вихрь, кружилось вокруг Гарри, но не могло пробраться за его барьер. Внутри Гарри все цвело и пело, как будто мысли о возвращении Сириуса смогли исцелить его загнивающие раны.</p><p>Гриффиндорец мельком обернулся, находя знакомую белобрысую голову за слизеринским столом. Малфой как раз держал в руках газету, и по его всегда невозмутимому лицу расползался ужас. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки: он был уверен, что Малфой не удержится и рано или поздно придет к нему с вопросами. Их общая тайна, словно клубок, становилась все больше и запутанней.</p><p>— Не стоит делать такое неприлично-довольное лицо, — посоветовала Гермиона. — А то аж страшно.</p><p>— Не могу ничего поделать, — беззаботно отозвался Гарри, разводя руки в стороны. — Жду не дождусь Рождества.</p><p>— Ага, я тоже, — вставил Невилл, сидевший справа от Гарри и неуверенно размазывающий кашу по тарелке. Новость о побеге серийного убийцы и «Пожирателя Смерти» подействовала на него сильнее, чем на остальных. Кузина Сириуса, Беллатриса Лестрейндж, мучила его родителей заклятием Круциатус до тех пор, пока oни не сошли с ума. Гарри хотел бы его утешить, но нельзя было подавать виду, будто он знает о секрете приятеля. — Бабушка, наверно, беспокоится...</p><p> </p><p>Обсуждение Сириуса стало главной темой дня. Праздничное настроение потухло под гнетом новости. Даже рождественские украшения, которыми уже начал покрываться замок, словно потускнели от грусти. Гарри не мог винить учеников: они выросли со знанием, что сбежать из Азкабана невозможно, и произошедшее внушало им суеверный ужас. Блэк, окрещенный Пожирателем Смерти, приравнивался по могуществу едва ли не к самому Волдеморту, способному не просто летать, но еще и проходить сквозь стены, перемещаясь в пространстве. Эта версия была самой бредовой, но Гарри понимал, что именно она является основой для обвинений Сириуса. </p><p>Однако, что бы там ни обсуждали обитатели Хогвартса, сам Гарри знал правду, и этого было достаточно. Он смотрел в окно и представлял, как несется по заснеженным полям огромный черный пес, несётся сюда, в Хогвартс. Пусть семейство Блэков в свое время изгнало Сириуса, но у него все еще есть семья: Гарри и Люпин. Люди, которые любят его и во что бы то ни стало помогут.</p><p>Единственным, кто омрачал радужное настроение гриффиндорца, оказался Снейп, бьющий собственные рекорды хмурости и раздражительности. В Большом Зале он прожигал поочередно Гарри и профессора Люпина злобными взглядами, а в остальное время избегал обоих. На зельеварении он поставил Гарри работать в пару с Крэббом и Гойлом, а Драко Малфоя отправил к Рону и Невиллу, тем самым обеспечив урок кровопролитным зрелищем. Под конец пальцы Рона были сплошь покрыты синяками, потому что Малфой «случайно» промахивался пестом мимо жуков. Друг в долгу не оставался: Драко постоянно шипел, когда Уизли наступал ему на ногу, и активней начинал молотить пестом по столу.</p><p>Гарри же пришлось все делать в одиночку, под аккомпанемент глупых насмешек слизеринцев. В итоге у него получился отвар бледно-розового цвета, хотя в учебнике было сказано, что он должен быть фиолетовым.</p><p>— Нужно было добавить медуницу, а не многоцветку, мистер Поттер, — язвительно заметил Снейп, окидывая взглядом неудачное зелье. — К сожалению, вы не справились.</p><p>Гарри не винил профессора в плохом настроении и в том, что тот упорно срывает свою злобу на нем. Из-за того странного события прошлым летом, когда ему вдруг приснился жуткий, перевернувший его жизнь сон, мир словно наложился сам на себя. Все пошло не так, все прошло не так. Жизни людей изменились, съехали, болезненно изогнулись, приняв немыслимые формы. Профессор Снейп, вероятно, острей переживал вынужденное соседство с Люпином и Сириусом, чем Гарри мог предположить. Возможно, то нечто, что произошло между ним и Джеймсом, было именно тем болезненным изломом, кривым, не вписывающимся в реальность поворотом. Гарри хотел и одновременно не желал знать, что произошло в той злополучной Башне, но от мысли, что Сириус наверняка знает этот секрет и может его открыть, становилось худо.</p><p>Единственным, что Гарри мог сделать для поддержки Снейпа, — это не приставать к нему с расспросами. Лишь однажды он заглянул к нему в кабинет, застав зельевара за скрупулёзной работой: тот рассматривал что-то в странный деревянный микроскоп. Снейп даже не заметил своего гостя, бурча себе что-то под нос и помахивая палочкой, и Гарри поспешил удалиться. Раз работа перешла на подобную стадию, значит, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Надежда, что все может закончиться без повторных жертв, вдохновляла.</p><p>Возможно, Наследник испугался слежки или своих действий. Возможно, Реддл не смог пленить его, и сейчас дневник закопан где-нибудь в Запретном Лесу. А возможно, Наследник просто затаился и выжидает подходящий момент, чтобы нанести решающий удар. Отчего-то Гарри показалось, что утес, на котором стоит гигантский замок, в любой момент может разрушиться, обронив волшебные обломки в озеро. Эта пугающая картина больно кольнула его в сердце, впервые возникнув в воспаленном воображении, и продолжала неуютно давить, спрятавшись где-то на задворках сознания.</p><p>Гарри помотал головой. Оказалось, он уже несколько минут просто смотрит в пустоту, до крови прикусывая губу с внутренней стороны. Досадливо цокнув, он притянул к себе учебник по истории магии.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри! — перед ним вдруг вырос возбужденный и покрасневший Колин Криви. Он уже давно не доставлял Гарри проблем, наблюдая за ним издалека, но сегодня отчего-то решил приблизиться. За ним семенила смущенная Джинни.</p><p>— А, привет, Колин, — отозвался Гарри, с мольбой взирая на Рона. Они сидели в гостиной Гриффиндора и послушно делали домашнее задание, пока Гермиона рылась в своих книгах. Не хотелось нарушать идиллию разговорами с Колином и Джинни. Особенно с Джинни: прошлой ночью Гарри приснился весьма смущающий сон с ее взрослой версией, и теперь ему было стыдно смотреть девочке в глаза.</p><p>— Гермиона нас убьет, если мы не закончим задание по истории магии, — беспомощно отозвался Рон. — Так что...</p><p>— Можно мне тебя сфотографировать? — выпалил Колин, демонстрируя свой зачарованный фотоаппарат. — Можно с друзьями! Я собираю коллекцию учеников, и ты мне просто необходим.</p><p>— Коллекцию учеников? — переспросил Гарри, вспоминая странную страсть Горация Слизнорта. — И кого уже собрал?</p><p>— Как ни странно, — Колин залез в карман и выудил оттуда целую пачку фотографий, — много кого. Команду Слизерина и Когтеврана, потом еще нескольких старшекурсников из Пуффендуя, наших гриффиндорцев... Кажется, я смогу собрать всех!</p><p>— О, как интересно, — наигранно веселым голосом отозвался Гарри. Рон, которого фотографии привлекали больше, чем причины распада греческого союза гоблинов, придвинулся ближе, разглядывая снимки. Он с удивлением выудил один, поднося его к глазам.</p><p>— Даже Малфоя щелкнул, — воскликнул он. — Как только он тебя не пришиб? И Пьюси, надо же!</p><p>Гарри выхватил карточку из рук друга, с любопытством разглядывая запечатленный момент. Настоящий Малфой, наверное, и не подозревал, что его снимок попал в руки гриффиндорцев, а Малфой с фотографии всеми силами их игнорировал. Он был одет в квиддичную форму и смотрел куда-то в сторону, рассеянно приглаживая свои волосы. Позади него то и дело мелькала огромная рука Флинта.</p><p>— Ух ты, смотри-ка! — Рон уже восхищался чем-то другим. — Это вообще можно в журнал продать! Отлично вышло.</p><p>Гарри, отложив фотографию Малфоя в сторону, вытянулся, заглядывая другу под руку. Оказалось, Колин запечатлел момент, когда охотник Когтеврана делал в воздухе умопомрачительное сальто. Вышло и правда, здорово, особенно эффектно смотрелась синяя мантия на фоне голубого неба.</p><p>— А Седрика Диггори ты фотографировал? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Гарри. Колин покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, не успел еще. Ну, так что, можно тебя щелкнуть?</p><p>— Э-э-э, — Гарри покосился на Джинни, с огромной надеждой взирающую на него. Гермиона как раз спускалась из спальни, удивленно поглядывая на компанию, отвлекающуюся от уроков. В руках она несла несколько тяжелых книг по истории, и Рон поспешил помочь ей донести их. </p><p>— Ну, Гарри, — канючил Колин, едва ли не ползая на коленях. Его щеки пылали. — Дай я сфотографирую вас вчет...</p><p>— Фотография? — позади него, словно из-под земли, появились близнецы. В руках они держали шуршащие пакеты. — И без нас? Что за беспредел!</p><p>— Да ладно, Гарри! — примирительно заявил Рон, плюхаясь рядом с другом на диван и обнимая его за плечи. — У нас ведь и правда, нет совместного снимка! Гермиона, Джинни, садитесь тут.</p><p>Гарри смирился и позволил Колину щелкнуть дружную компанию, буквально сваливающуюся с переполненного диванчика. Он сделал копию карточки и раздал всем. Ребята на снимке тут же заулыбались и замахали руками, пытаясь спихнуть друг друга. Фреду это почти удалось, но в последний момент он удержал Джорджа, вцепившись в его свитер. </p><p>Джинни довольно прижала свою фотографию к груди, поворачиваясь к братьям и неловко улыбаясь. </p><p>— Как учеба, Джинни? — спросил Гарри, желая поддержать подругу. Он вдруг поймал на себе одобряющий взгляд Гермионы, тут же принявшейся с азартом объяснять Рону какой-то параграф. Лишь Фред и Джордж не сводили с него глаз, заговорчески ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Хорошо. Только Снейп гоняет, — отозвалась девочка. — А у тебя как?</p><p>— То же самое, — Гарри не соврал, ведь на последнем уроке зельевар и правда, «гонял» его, заставляя то разнимать дерущихся, то наблюдать за кипящим зельем, стараясь не вслушиваться в бормотание Крэбба и Гойла.</p><p>— Да уж. А ты останешься на каникулы тут? — Джинни недовольно взглянула на настырных братьев. Фред и Джордж сползли со спинки дивана, устроившись рядом с Гарри и зажав его между своих тел. Фред весьма красноречиво тыкал его в бок, но Гарри никак не мог понять, чего от него добиваются. Он уже жалел, что завел разговор с Джинни, и теперь мечтал вернуться к несчастным гоблинам.</p><p>— Да, я остаюсь, — ответил он, не зная, в какую сторону податься. Близнецы не собирались выпускать его с дивана, а Джинни, мямля и краснея, пыталась донести до него что-то важное, но никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Как ни странно, на помощь Гарри пришла школьная сова, постучавшая в окно. К ее лапе был привязан знакомый фиолетовый конверт, возвещавший о новом уроке с Дамблдором.</p><p>— О, ну ладно, — Джинни недоумевающе наблюдала, как Гарри выпутывается из рук близнецов и несется к окну. Вырвав письмо и спешно его вскрыв, он стал вчитываться в аккуратные строчки. Дамблдор приказал сегодня в девять часов быть у тренировочного зала. Крошечная приписка «...и обсудить важные вопросы» говорила о том, что речь пойдет о Сириусе. Гарри помнил свои сомнения насчет директора, и сейчас они острыми пиками встали вокруг него, не давая вильнуть в сторону.</p><p>— А может, это и правильно, что ты собираешься остаться в замке, — заявила Джинни. — Особенно после побега Блэка... В Хогвартсе безопасней.</p><p>Гарри немного раздраженно покосился на нее. Он уже успел научиться игнорировать шепотки остальных гриффиндорцев, которые, видимо, считали своим долгом оставить газету «Пророк» на каждой горизонтальной поверхности в гостиной, но выслушивать это от друзей было немного больно. Хотя он не винил Джинни — она ведь ничего не знала.</p><p>— После ужина отправлюсь к Дамблдору, — твердо заявил Гарри, возвращаясь к своим гоблинам. Рон и Гермиона выразительно на него посмотрели, намекая, что не лягут, пока не дождутся его и подробностей. Джинни еще немного посидела с ними, а потом вернулась к своим подругам. Но Фред и Джордж не спешили покидать уютный уголок, с ногами забравшись на диван, прижавшись друг к другу и наблюдая, как трое второкурсников старательно строчат что-то. Гарри был уверен, что близнецы хотели чего-то, но по каким-то своим соображениям не озвучили свою просьбу.</p><p> </p><p>Ровно в девять часов Гарри стоял на пороге тренировочного зала, закутанный в мантию-невидимку. Чтобы ненароком не попасться на глаза Малфою, он накинул мантию у самой гостиной Гриффиндора. В коридорах было пусто, поэтому проблем с передвижением не возникло. </p><p>— Профессор? — позвал он, осторожно приоткрывая дверь. Изнутри тут же хлынул яркий свет, на миг ослепивший мальчика. Высокая фигура возникла совсем рядом, дружелюбно улыбаясь и помахивая в воздухе волшебной палочкой.</p><p>Гарри огляделся, улавливая небольшие изменения в их тренировочном зале. Круги светились ярче, четче обозначаясь на каменном полу, руны немного видоизменились, наполнившись геометрическими фигурами, а вдоль стен ровными рядками стояли те самые манекены, с которыми они упражнялись в прошлый раз. Молчаливая стража выглядела жутко, и Гарри осторожно прошел мимо них, становясь рядом с директором. Тот внимательно наблюдал за его лицом.</p><p>— Сначала, Гарри, я бы хотел прояснить кое-что, — сказал Дамблдор спустя какое-то время. — Насчет Сириуса и наших дальнейших действий.</p><p>Он взмахнул палочкой, и рядом появились два уютных бархатных кресла. Они выглядели немного неуместно в этом зале, словно выдернутые из гостиной, украшенной елкой и праздничными гирляндами. От них веяло теплом и уютом.</p><p>— Я понимаю, о чем вы, — отозвался Гарри, присаживаясь в одно из кресел. — Не нужно рассказывать Сириусу всего. Особенно насчет Питера Петтигрю.</p><p>— Да, ты прав. Сириус — твой верный друг и товарищ, он твой крестный и всеми силами будет стараться позаботиться о тебе, но ты же понимаешь, что сейчас это... лишнее, — Дамблдор поднял глаза к далекому потолку. Его лицо полнилось усталостью и печалью, но в движении губ проступало что-то упрямое и дерзкое. — Питер Петтигрю не покинет стен Хогвартса, как бы ни старался. И, для завершения нашей миссии, нам нужно, чтобы Хвост оставался в неведении относительно наших знаний. Ты можешь рассказать Сириусу все остальное, но темы, связанной с Волдемортом, касаться нельзя.</p><p>— Я понял, сэр, — Гарри чувствовал себя немного неуютно, но старался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. — Я буду осторожен.</p><p>— В последнее время ты был немного расстроен, я прав? — сменил тему Дамблдор. — Я не оправдал твоих ожиданий?</p><p>— Что? — Гарри опешил от того, как прямо и беззаботно был задан этот вопрос. Из него словно выбили дыхание, на пару секунд лишив его возможности связно говорить. Он покачал головой. — Нет, профессор. Просто... я не знаю, что делать дальше. Я бы хотел знать.</p><p>— Ты хочешь быть посвященным в планы, понимаю, — добродушно произнес Дамблдор, вглядываясь в узоры на стенах. — Но план у нас остается один. После Рождества я проникну в Гринготтс и выкраду чашу. А потом, с помощью Питера Петтигрю, мы должны будем возродить Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри знал, что рано или поздно эти слова прозвучат, но все равно вздрогнул под их натиском. Перед его глазами тут же пронеслась картина: кладбище, освещенное блеклым светом луны, покосившиеся могилы и разбитые надгробия. Среди них медленно бредет сутулая фигура, несущая в руках саму Смерть... Переживать это еще раз не хотелось, но Гарри знал и чувствовал, что ему не избежать этой встречи. </p><p>— Но почему вы не накладываете <i>Империус</i> на Хвоста? Даже если он не может сбежать из замка...</p><p>— Потому что наш с тобой противник — искусный легилимент, который с легкостью проникнет в сознание Питера и увидит, чем тот занимался в замке. Вернув себе тело, Волдеморт, как и ты, вспомнит о прошлом, и будет лучше, если он останется в неведении относительно наших знаний. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что нам удастся обмануть Волдеморта? Что он будет думать, будто крестражи в безопасности?</p><p>— Полагаю, какое-то время да. Но после его возрождения и того, как он, сам того не ведая, уничтожит свой последний крестраж, мы нападем. И это будет непросто. Волдеморт очень сильный противник, Гарри. Ваша связь делает его более уязвимым перед тобой, однако для других он остается Темнейшим Волшебником, победить которого почти невозможно. Единственный способ одолеть его, не используя связь палочек или защиту Лили Поттер, — это вызвать недоумение, заставить его испугаться. Запомни это.</p><p>— Вы — единственный, кого он когда-либо боялся, — улыбнулся Гарри, вспоминая слова Гермионы. Теперь многое для него стало понятней, ясней, однако черные тучи на горизонте от этого не развеялись. — Но как же вы собираетесь... поспособствовать его возрождению?</p><p>— О, мы сделаем то же самое, что и в «прошлый раз». Проведем Турнир Трех Волшебников. Вряд ли Волдеморт сможет упустить такую возможность.</p><p>— Турнир?! — Гарри в изумлении посмотрел на расплывшегося в улыбке директора. Внутри него взорвалось что-то опасное, до краев наполнившее его ужасом и воспоминаниями. Переживать все эти метания еще раз он не хотел. Пасть хвостороги и холод озерного дна до сих пор появлялись в его снах, мелькая на границе и раздражая своей угрозой.</p><p>— Я не знаю другого способа выманить его, Гарри. К тому же, если мы будем открыто его разыскивать, это вызовет подозрения. Турнир — единственный путь, в котором мы можем быть уверены, — в голосе Дамблдора зазвенела сталь. Гарри мысленно содрогнулся и, глубоко вздохнув, озвучил еще одно опасение:</p><p>— Значит, вы позволите Волдеморту прислать... шпиона?</p><p>— Я не знаю, как повернется эта история, поэтому не могу быть уверенным в том, что она пойдет по намеченному пути. Но пока что я держу ее под контролем. Обсуждать Турнир и его последствия еще рано, но я полагаю, весной Министерство примет окончательное решение. </p><p>Гарри понял, что время для расспросов подходило к концу. Почувствовал, как еще большая угроза нависла над ним, не давая свободно вздохнуть. Он уже жалел, что начал задавать вопросы. «Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь» — сейчас эта простая истина как никогда много значила для него.</p><p>Дамблдор пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Относительно быстрым и проверенным способом, способным привести его к желаемому результату. Однако директор словно забыл о самом Гарри, для которого подобное решение было буквально снегом на голову. Билетом в один конец.</p><p>Мальчик чувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы, сжимаясь на подлокотниках кресла. Гарри не мог справиться с вихрем противоречий внутри себя: с одной стороны, Турнир поможет добраться до последнего осколка души Волдеморта, но с другой стороны...</p><p>«Я не хочу умирать», — подумал Гарри, чувствуя, как начинает щипать глаза. Не время плакать и расстраиваться. У него еще будут долгие черные ночи, когда он будет сворачиваться клубком под одеялом и жалеть, жалеть себя, причиняя еще большую боль. Может, ничего не получится с этим злополучным Турниром, может, будет еще время. Не год. Больше.</p><p>Дамблдор понял его чувства. Его кресло исчезло, а волшебник вдруг оказался стоящим перед Гарри. Его рука опустилась на плечо мальчика, ободряюще сжимая.</p><p>— Я найду способ спасти тебя, Гарри, — тихо произнес Альбус Дамблдор. — Обещаю. Выход найдется.</p><p>Выход. «Выход есть всегда». Но Гарри помнил, помнил с болезненной четкостью, что в том проклятом зале была открыта лишь одна дверь. А за ней его ждала СМЕРТЬ, как сказал ему образ Тома Реддла.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр. Начнем тренировку, — наигранно бодро отозвался мальчик, боясь, что его голос выдаст его волнение. Дамблдор был спокоен и уравновешен, и Гарри не хотелось показывать ему свой испуг и тревогу. А стоило. На секунду ему захотелось закатить истерику, сломать что-нибудь, подраться с Малфоем, разбивая кулаки об его броню... Выплеснуть уже не гнев, а панический страх, заставляющий всеми силами цепляться за жизнь.</p><p>— Вот и отлично, Гарри, — Дамблдор ухмыльнулся в бороду, избавляя свой голос от властных ноток. —  Наше обсуждение затянулось. А я, кажется, обещал тебе немного подвигаться на этом занятии. Я хочу показать тебе «мгновенную аппарацию». Встань-ка сюда.</p><p>Он отвел Гарри в самый центр. Мальчик недоуменно оглядывал манекены, опасаясь, что если они разом кинутся на него, то он не сумеет отразить их удары. А бороться хотелось. Просто до ужаса. До глупого желания отправиться в подземелья и устроить потасовку.</p><p>Но Дамблдор не собирался направлять на него атаку, наоборот, он создал вокруг Гарри круговой щит, слабо мерцающий и тихо потрескивающий. Сам директор встал в один из боковых кругов, подняв руки над головой и довольно потянувшись.</p><p>— Давно я уже не занимался подобным, — подмигнул он, прежде чем взмахнуть палочкой. Манекены вздрогнули, медленно поднимая свои безликие головы. Они разом двинулись вперед, и в тот же момент директор исчез в складках своей фиолетовой мантии.</p><p>Гарри замер, раскрыв рот. Дамблдор появился в соседнем круге, выстрелил заклятием сразу в несколько манекенов, превратив их в пыль, и вновь исчез. Его размытый цветной силуэт мелькал, подобно смерчу, вокруг Гарри, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Складки мантии, словно лепестки цветка, разлетались в стороны и вновь сжимались, обхватывая худое тело в кокон, уносящий волшебника куда-то в пустоту.</p><p>Через пару мгновений толпа манекенов превратилась в серый порошок, медленно всасывающийся в пол. Дамблдор остановился, оказавшись ровно на том же месте, с которого он начал. Глядя на его безмятежное лицо, можно было сказать, что этот человек только что пришел с прогулки, а вовсе не совершил настоящее чудо. Гарри подавил возглас удивления.</p><p>— Я уже видел, как ты владеешь заклятиями, а теперь хочу увидеть, сумеешь ли ты аппарировать, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. Щит исчез, и Гарри сделал неуверенный шаг вперед. — Конечно, от тебя не требуется повторять мой трюк. Просто перенесись из одного круга в другой. Не забывай правило трех Н: Нацеленность, Настойчивость, Неспешность.</p><p>— А это было больно? — спросил Гарри, выбирая для себя круг. — Аппарация вызывает неприятные ощущения, а уж такая...</p><p>— Все дело в практике. И, как ни странно, старикам это дается лучше, — принялся объяснять Дамблдор. — Аппарация сама по себе — просто способность разлететься на атомы и собраться в другом месте. Молодые и здоровые организмы крепче и плотней, чем старые, поэтому тебе аппарация причиняет боль, а мне лишь легкий зуд в пятках. Хотя я не уверен, что мои новые туфли тут ни при чем.</p><p>Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. Он попытался сосредоточиться на четко очерченном участке каменного пола, вспоминая свои далекие и смутные ощущения, но избавиться от мрачных мыслей о Турнире, Сириусе и Наследнике было невозможно. Повернувшись на пятках, Гарри попытался переместиться в круг, но ничего не произошло. Он лишь потерял ориентацию в пространстве и чуть не упал.</p><p>— Ничего страшного. Ты давно не практиковался, — Дамблдор вдруг оказался рядом, и его ладонь сжалась на локте Гарри. — Попробуем парную аппарацию, чтобы ты вспомнил это ощущение.</p><p>Гарри не успел и подумать о том, что сейчас произойдет, как его вдруг сдавило со всех сторон. Пространство словно пыталось сжать его до размеров песчинки, вдавить в самого себя и обратить в пыль. Но вдруг все разом прекратилось, и раскаленный обруч перестал терзать и без того переполненную голову Гарри. Они с Дамблдором стояли в паре метров от того места, где были секунду назад.</p><p>— Ох, — Гарри почувствовал слабость в ногах и легкую тошноту. Если бы не Дамблдор, удерживающий его в вертикальном положении, он бы непременно повалился на каменный пол. — Это трудней, чем я запомнил.</p><p>— Ничего. Со временем ты вспомнишь все навыки. Аппарация — необходимое умение, однако тебе не нужно овладевать ей на том уровне, что я тебе показал. Это была лишь демонстрация того, как удобна она может быть в бою с несколькими противниками.</p><p>— Думаете, без такого боя не обойтись?</p><p>— Не знаю, Гарри. Но я бы очень хотел знать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Гарри вернулся, уставший и шатающийся, в гостиную, то застал там идиллическую картину: Рон и Гермиона сидели на диване, прислонившись головами, и крепко спали. На столе рядом с ними стояли две кружки с горячим шоколадом, которые, как Гарри подозревал, они тайком принесли с кухни. Прыгающие конфетки, изобретенные Фредом и Джорджем совершенно случайно, проскочили мимо ног Гарри и унеслись куда-то в коридор. Дрова в камине тихо пощелкивали, а отблески пламени гуляли по лицам друзей.<p>Гарри пару минут стоял у окна, глядя на собственное отражение в стекле. Он хладнокровно отметил, что с той стороны на него смотрит хмурый, израненный юноша, рассерженно взирающий на мир сквозь стекла криво сидящих очков. Тот взрослый Гарри вдруг исчез, а тот, кто появился на его месте, лишь сильней напугал настоящего Гарри. Хотя кто из них настоящий? Мальчик уже не мог сказать этого наверняка.</p><p>— Ребят, — он осторожно потряс Рона за плечо. Друг встрепенулся, ошарашенным взглядом глядя перед собой. </p><p>— Гарри? Ох, мы заснули... — извинился Рон, с невероятным удивлением обнаруживая в своих объятиях Гермиону. Оранжевые отблески огня смогли скрыть его румянец.</p><p>— Пойдемте спать. И Гермиону разбуди.</p><p>Рон с сожалением покосился на подругу. Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил, и быстрым шагом поднялся в спальню, надеясь, что друг перестанет быть таким тугодумом и сообразит, что с признаниями не нужно тянуть семь лет. Как бы он ни боялся оказаться третьим лишним, смотреть на терзания друзей было гораздо больнее.</p><p>Да и времени, чтобы порадоваться за них, у него почти не осталось.</p><p>Через какое-то время Рон на цыпочках прокрался в спальню. Гарри к тому времени уже залез в постель и уставился в потолок, мечтая никогда больше не вставать. Но утро наступило быстрей, чем он ожидал. Казалось, секунду назад он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая образы с фотографий Колина и счастливые лица друзей, но вот уже в окно бьет дневной свет, а Симус щекочет его пятку, намекая, что пора бы уже просыпаться.</p><p>Ночью был снегопад, и тощенькие комки снега, ранее украшавшие серую землю, превратились в настоящие сугробы. Теперь снежки уже не состояли на четверть из грязи и от этого словно летели лучше, задорней. Уроки в преддверии Рождества не волновали школьников, да и учителя заметно расслабились, поэтому травология целиком была отдана уличным забавам. Близнецы Уизли все же поймали вялого, грустного Гарри и утащили его за теплицы, роняя в снег и наваливаясь сверху. Рон, кажется, даже не заметил похищения друга: он пытался с тридцати ярдов попасть снежком аккурат Невиллу в капюшон, но вечно промахивался.</p><p>— Гарри, Гарри, — щебетали Фред и Джордж, прижимая его к земле. — Мы хотели попросить тебя об услуге.</p><p>— Какой? — задыхаясь, переспросил мальчик. Он расслабился, зная, что ему все равно не вырваться из крепких объятий. Разве что придется опять идти к мадам Помфри за зельем, а она уже возненавидела его частые визиты. Гарри отвернулся, не давая Джорджу сцапать себя за нос, и уставился на далекий лес, темной полосой возвышающийся над белой гладью. Остроконечные сине-зеленые ели, своими пиками пронзавшие ватное небо, вдруг пленили его внимание и не отпускали до тех пор, пока близнецы не ущипнули его за щеку.</p><p>— Не одолжишь нам Карту на каникулы? — спросил Фред, помогая Гарри выбраться из сугроба. — У нас просто есть несколько идей для нашего магазина, и мы бы не хотели попасться Филчу.</p><p>Это было крайне подозрительно, но Гарри все же согласился. Расставаться с Картой на каникулы было грустно, но не так уж ужасно: школьники разъезжались по домам, и в школе оставались считанные единицы. Даже Драко Малфой собирался вернуться к родителям, а значит, никакой назойливой слежки не предвидится. От этого было даже грустно: Малфой как-никак, но привносил в тоскливые дни ожидания огонь, без которого Гарри боялся зачахнуть.</p><p>Мальчик не удержался и после зельеварения, на котором они зачем-то вновь готовили Огнестойкий настой, решил остаться и поговорить со Снейпом. Он уже привык к их немного язвительным переговорам, к тому, что у декана Слизерина всегда была утешительная версия происходящего, поэтому без всего этого школьные дни казались какими-то ненастоящими. А страхи, приходящие ночью, обретали новую форму.</p><p>После приготовления Огнестойкого настоя в кабинете стояла жуткая жара. В отличие от замёрзших и превратившихся в холодильники коридоров, тут было даже уютно, если не смотреть на всех этих заспиртованных существ и их органы. Гарри долго собирал вещи в свою сумку, попутно разглядывая банку с большими, похожими на миндаль черными глазами, принадлежавшими одному из видов мадагаскарских тараканов. Его передернуло, когда он представил процесс их извлечения.</p><p>Гарри собрал все пергаменты в неровную кучку и спрятал в сумку. Он повернулся, намереваясь твердым шагом подойти к столу преподавателя и выложить все свои вопросы, как вдруг уперся носом в чужую грудь. Снейп стоял прямо за его спиной, и его желтое из-за света огня под котлами лицо выражало всю гамму раздражения.</p><p>— Поттер, — констатировал он, упираясь одной рукой о парту и отрезая Гарри все пути к отступлению. — А я-то думаю, отчего затишье длится так долго?</p><p>— Вы меня ждали, профессор? — Гарри улыбнулся, и его реакция, кажется, сбила Снейпа с толку. Мужчина отпрянул, скользнув взглядом по лбу мальчика. Убедился, что перед ним настоящий Поттер, а не какой-то ухмыляющийся самозванец.</p><p>— Ждал. Вы ведь так любите оставаться после уроков и допрашивать меня, пользуясь своим особенным положением, — ровным голосом ответил зельевар, стремительным шагом возвращаясь к своему столу. На нем были выставлены для проверки бутылочки с зельями. Гарри с холодным неудовольствием отметил, что зелье, сваренное им, не такое насыщенное, как зелье Рона, Малфоя и Невилла. Точней, зелья Малфоя, потому что ни Уизли, ни Долгопупс не владели простыми навыками зельеделия. Гарри уселся на первую парту. Сполз и снова уселся, не находя себе места под колючим взглядом преподавателя.</p><p>— А у меня такое особенное положение? — спросил он, не желая сдаваться без боя. Снейп вдруг усмехнулся, откидываясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>— Раз я не вышвырнул вас отсюда пять минут назад, значит, да, — тягуче потянул он, продолжая наблюдать за малейшим движением Гарри. Мальчику эта битва двух удавов быстро надоела — он никогда не был мастером томных движений и запугивающих взглядов, поэтому спросил прямо:</p><p>— Вы смогли добиться результатов в изучении яйца?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Да? Гарри, приготовившийся услышать очередную тираду о том, что это исследование требует больше времени и труда, был весьма удивлен тем, как спокойно прозвучал ответ. Он в недоумении посмотрел на профессора, отчего-то острей ощущая на себе черный взгляд. Это чувство было неприятным и липким, как будто на него пытались натянуть тугую, неподдающуюся пленку.</p><p>— И что? Когда вы... закончите?</p><p>— На каникулах, когда все уедут. Совсем скоро.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Маленькие принцы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дом, стоящий на высоком холме, походил на старый череп, брошенный в лесу. Разбитые окна, сияющие черной пустотой, были его глазницами, а хлопающая от неуемного сквозняка дверь была его клацающей пастью. Деревья, колючим морем колыхающиеся у подножия холма, не решались заползать на него, придерживая рядом с собой юные кустарники и крошечные любопытные цветы. Трава на холме была словно выжжена солнцем, хотя на хмуром, тяжелом небе не было ни единого просвета, в который мог бы скользнуть лукавый луч. </p><p>Около дома лежало множество крошечных трупиков, принадлежавших небольшим животным и птицам. Некоторые из них были совсем свежими, а некоторые уже превратились в хрупкие скелетики. Жесткие стебли черной травы росли прямо сквозь них, насмехаясь над несчастными останками, а ядовитые цветы, изгнанные из чащи, склоняли свои бурые головы над белыми косточками.</p><p>Раздался хруст. На холм, тяжело дыша и хрипло постанывая, поднялся невысокий тучный человечек. У него были крошечные водянистые глазки, залысины и длинный острый нос, который он брезгливо морщил, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он осторожно пересек небольшой дворик (если можно так назвать место перед домом, усеянное костями и огражденное одной единственной прогнившей жердью) и с опаской заглянул в темный проем двери. В его коротких пальцах мелькнула волшебная палочка, и в следующую секунду разбитую, превращенную в склад досок, стекла и хлама прихожую осветил голубоватый огонек, повисший в воздухе. Свет от него выплескивался на стены, пол, освещая все новые и новые раны старого дома, но он не мог разогнать тьму до конца.</p><p>Вдруг из-под древнего комода появилось нечто. Огромное тугое тело рванулось вперед, оплетая человечка. Плоская голова с двумя длинными и острыми клыками приблизилась к его перекошенному от страха лицу. </p><p>— Милорд! — мужчина задрожал, не делая ни единой попытки избавиться от змеиного плена. — Милорд! Это я, Хвост, ваш верный слуга. Милорд!</p><p>Змея замерла, так и не сдавив в своих смертоносных кольцах шею Питера Петтигрю. Черные глаза-бусины неотрывно следили за мелькающими эмоциями на лице пленника, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли верить его словам. Поразмыслив над чем-то, змея неохотно сползла на пол. В ее движениях была одна лишь угроза, готовность в одну секунду броситься на жертву и вцепиться в ее беззащитную плоть ядовитыми клыками.</p><p>— Милорд, — Хвост перевернулся на живот и подтянул колени к груди. Вытянув вперед руку, он закатал рукав, обнажая уродливое клеймо на серой коже. — Я нашел вас... нашел...</p><p>Змея качнулась вперед, собираясь в тугое кольцо. Ее длинный раздвоенный язык задумчиво скользнул вперед, касаясь черного следа...</p><p> </p><p>В ту же секунду Гарри Поттер вздрогнул и проснулся. </p><p>В гриффиндорской спальне было тихо и темно. По лицу мальчика градом стекал пот, шрам горел, а во рту распространялась горечь. Гарри прижал ладони к лицу. Отнял и снова прижал. Все было как всегда: руки были покрыты мозолями от метлы, ногти были неаккуратно обкусаны, а на тыльной стороне не было белесого шрама, выводящего кровоточащее «Я не должен лгать». Перекатившись на бок, Гарри тяжело задышал, пытаясь разом вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха. Его трясло.</p><p>Поразмыслив пару секунд, он буквально скатился на пол, ползком добираясь до постели Рона. Друг безмятежно похрапывал, свесив одну руку вниз. Гарри подполз ближе, заглядывая в темноту под кроватью: клетка была на месте, а Хвост внутри все так же шебуршился, передвигаясь по своей тюрьме. Мальчик смотрел на него пару мгновений, в строгом порядке напоминая себе слова Дамблдора, а потом поднялся, отряхивая колени. Боль в шраме медленно затихала, постепенно превращаясь в неприятное воспоминание.</p><p>Гарри оглядел спальню, растерянно потирая лоб. На секунду его удивило, куда же подевались Дин, Симус и Невилл, но он тут же вспомнил, что все они разъехались по домам на праздник. Рон решил остаться, чтобы Гарри не было скучно и одиноко, но, скорей всего, он просто хотел взглянуть на Сириуса Блэка. Также, насколько Гарри знал, из гриффиндорцев в Хогвартсе остались Фред с Джорджем, решившие, что экспериментами лучше заниматься в замке, подальше от внимательных глаз миссис Уизли, и парочка семикурсников, обремененных сдачей ЖАБА. Гермиона уехала с родителями в Швейцарию, пообещав прислать письмо с открытками и привезти друзьям сувениры.</p><p>Гарри, все еще пребывая в растерянности от своего сна, уселся на кровать, стягивая с себя пижамную куртку. Он понимал, что увиденное нереально, что в данный момент Хвост в Хогвартсе, и он никоим образом не мог оказаться в разрушенной лачуге, где прячется Волдеморт. Возможно, он видел события, произошедшие в «прошлый» раз, однако почему... Почему он их увидел? Гарри не знал ответов на свои вопросы. Стоило ли ему идти к Дамблдору?</p><p>
  <i>— Здравствуйте, профессор. Сегодня мне приснились Хвост и Волдеморт. Что посоветуете?</i>
</p><p>Даже вообразить такое было глупо. Гарри не хотел показаться профессору напуганным, он хотел доказать, что пережитое научило его самостоятельности. Причин для беспокойства нет, да и директора сейчас заботят дела гораздо более реальные, нежели новый вид кошмаров. Гарри расскажет ему о сне потом, после похищения чаши из Гринготтса. Сейчас это на первом месте.</p><p>— Гарри? — Рон приподнялся над подушкой, глядя на друга и сонно моргая. — Ты чего?</p><p>— Что? — переспросил Гарри. Он понял, что сидит, нелепо выпятив руку с повисшей на ней пижамной курткой. Смущенно хихикнув, мальчик спешно переоделся в теплый свитер, который миссис Уизли связала для него в прошлом году. По случаю праздника форма была необязательной, и Гарри решил не надевать мрачную мантию. </p><p>— Неохота вставать, — Рон перевернулся на спину и со вкусом потянулся. — Вот бы домовики принесли мне завтрак в постель.</p><p>— И не мечтай. Подумай, что бы сказала Гермиона? — притворно возмутился Гарри. Подруга пришла бы в бешенство, узнай, что Рон мечтает эксплуатировать несчастных домовиков. Уизли, видимо, представил ее реакцию в мельчайших подробностях, поэтому через пять минут он уже нелепо прыгал перед Гарри на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть на вторую ярко-красный носок. На его щеке белело пятнышко зубной пасты, а рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны под немыслимыми углами.</p><p>Когда Рон привел себя в порядок, друзья спустились в непривычно пустую и тихую гостиную. Гарри с грустью посмотрел на идеально прибранный стол, на котором всегда валялись чьи-то записи, книги, перья, пузырьки из-под чернил или просто бумажки, забытые или ненужные. Сейчас там даже стояла вазочка с ярко-желтыми цветами, которую наверняка сшибут первокурсники, стоит им только вернуться в башню. Гарри представил, что будет, если ученики никогда больше не приедут в Хогвартс. Гостиная тут же показалась покинутой, запустевшей, украшенной лишь пылью и паутиной. Это было настолько ужасно, настолько печально, что сердце Гарри на секунду взорвалось болью.</p><p>— Все нормально? — спросил Рон. Он обеспокоено оглядел лицо друга. Гарри повел плечами и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да, все хорошо. Пойдем уже поедим.</p><p>Придя в Большой Зал, они застали там непривычную для учебного года картину, которую упускали все, кто уезжал на каникулы домой. Столы факультетов исчезли, а вместо них стоял один большой и круглый стол, за которым уже сидели преподаватели и несколько учеников. Пихты, стоящие по периметру зала, шевелили своими ветвями, качаясь на несуществующем ветру, а разномастные стеклянные украшения сверкали цветными боками. </p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл недовольно косилась на веселого директора, явно забывшего правила поведения для преподавателей и причислившего себя к числу проказников-учеников. Дамблдор сменил свой звездный колпак на шапку Санта Клауса и теперь с радостным видом пытался нацепить точно такой же на Снейпа. Гарри поймал страдальческий взгляд зельевара, в сотый раз отказывающегося от костюма, и улыбнулся. Жуткое настроение, овладевшее им с утра, испарилось. Какая разница, что было с Волдемортом в прошлом, если сегодня-завтра в Хогвартс придет Сириус? Нетерпение стало почти осязаемым.</p><p>Подходя ближе, Гарри заметил белоснежную макушку и на секунду возликовал, подивившись рожденному стремлению внутри себя, но тут же поник: светлые волосы принадлежали совершенно незнакомому когтевранцу-второкурснику, с недовольным видом ковыряющему свою запеканку. Гарри чуть было не посоветовал ему не горбиться и есть аккуратней, чтобы больше смахивать на Драко Малфоя, но это идиотское желание было задавлено на корню.</p><p>Гарри помотал головой, садясь на свободное место рядом с Роном. Он был даже рад, что большинство учеников разъехалось: небольшая компания, собравшаяся за одним столом, выглядела безмерно уютной и собранной.</p><p>Всего учеников осталось одиннадцать: шесть гриффиндорцев, два когтевранца, два слизеринца и один пуффендуец, родители которого попали в Мунго после неудачного рейда. Парень, кажется, был пятикурсником, и он так быстро поглощал свой завтрак, что Гарри всерьез забеспокоился о том, как бы пуффендуец не подавился и не отбросил коньки прямо тут, рядом с ним. </p><p>— Осторожней, Дервик, — посоветовала профессор Стебль, декан Пуффендуя. — Никто не украдет ваш омлет.</p><p>Слизеринцы хитро переглянулись. Видимо, несчастный Дервик только что стал их новой рождественской игрушкой. </p><p>Сухопарая девушка с длинными сероватыми волосами, заметив, что Гарри разглядывает ее, шепнула что-то на ухо своему другу, и они оба вдруг разом посмотрели на гриффиндорца. В их недобрых глазах горело столько презрения и злорадности, что мальчик мигом уткнулся взглядом в свою овсянку. Чтобы развеять странную напряжённость, он обратился к пуффендуйцу:</p><p>— Так, значит, ты один на всем факультете? — спросил он. Роки Дервик кивнул, печально улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Это немного жутко. Но в Рождество у нас соберутся привидения, поэтому будет не так одиноко. Вечеринки Толстого монаха бывают довольно веселыми.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил, как однажды ходил на день рождения Почти Безголового Ника, и позволил себе усомниться в словах пуффендуйца.</p><p>С приходом Фреда и Джорджа завтрак стал веселей. Близнецы надели на себя фиолетовые свитера с буквами «Ф» и «Д» и радостно улыбались. Гарри внимательно всмотрелся в их лица, пытаясь разгадать причину невероятного довольства братьев, и вдруг заметил ее. Ему захотелось расхохотаться.</p><p>— Ну что, чем займемся? — спросил Джордж, на котором красовался свитер с буквой «Ф». Гарри и сам не знал, по какому признаку он различал близнецов, но он был абсолютно уверен в своем выводе.</p><p>— На улице такая отличная погода, — вдруг произнес Дамблдор. — По-моему, стоит прогуляться.</p><p>— У меня как раз там, ну, кое-что такое есть, — забубнил Хагрид, добродушно поглядывая на Гарри и Рона. — Вырастил, в общем. Хотите взглянуть?</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, пиная начавшего было возмущаться Рона под столом. Белобрысый когтевранец заинтересованно покосился на них, но ничего не сказал. </p><p>— А мы тогда слепим что-нибудь из снега, правда, Фредди? — обратился Фред к Джорджу. Близнец подмигнул ему и расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>— Конечно, Джорджи, — ответил Джордж. Братья рассовали по карманам яблоки и убежали из зала. Дамблдор с грустью посмотрел им вслед, поглаживая свою длинную, сегодня украшенную несколькими крошечными елочными шариками бороду.</p><p>Гарри почему-то был уверен, что Дамблдор многое бы отдал, чтобы вновь стать молодым и потратить свою юность не на книги, а на развлечения с друзьями.</p><p> </p><p>После завтрака Гарри и Рон, переодевшись в теплую одежду, отправились с Хагридом смотреть на то «нечто», что он вырастил. К хижине уже была протоптана тропинка, поэтому им не пришлось тонуть в снегу. Гарри легким, пружинистым шагом, следовал за лесничим, глядя на проплывающие по небу кучевые облака. </p><p>«Неплохо было бы взять метлу и полетать», — подумал Гарри, представляя, как холодный воздух бьет ему в лицо, отрезвляя и лишая мрачной тени, колышущейся где-то за спиной.</p><p>Гарри так замечтался, что чуть не рухнул наземь, налетев на волкодава Клыка. Тот то ли от скуки, то ли ловя кого-то, носился вокруг хижины, весело прыгая. </p><p>— В общем, это для профессора Стебль, хорошо грядки копают, да и почву рыхлят, — пояснил Хагрид, подводя друзей к большому ящику, закопанному в сугроб. Снег вокруг него пожелтел, словно испортившись. Хагрид приподнял крышку, гордо заявляя: — Это чешуйчатые кроты. Очень своенравные создания.</p><p>В ящиках оказались длинные, словно растянутые существа, покрытые темно-коричневой коркой. Их морды и лапы, и правда, были как у кротов, но это вовсе не придавало им ни трогательности, ни симпатичности. Существа недовольно заворчали, подняв свои остроносые головы с плоскими, прижатыми ушами и слепыми глазами, и хищно оскалились, учуяв незнакомцев. Гарри едва успел среагировать, когда изо рта одного вырвался длинный липкий язык, цапнувший воздух в том месте, где мгновение назад была голова гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Осторожней, осторожней! — Хагрид тут же прикрыл ящик крышкой. — Они еще юные. Им нельзя никого хватать!</p><p>— Но это же они на нас напали, — возмутился Рон, но тут же поник. Его слова не достигали ушей великана — тот лишь с любовью присыпал ящик снегом. </p><p>Хагрид пригласил их на чай с «только что приготовленными» кексами, но друзья вежливо отказались. Они были хорошо знакомы с выпечкой друга и предпочли провести день с Фредом и Джорджем, а не в больничном крыле, попивая настойку от зубной боли. Стоило им отойти от хижины, как Рон тут же облегченно вздохнув, вмиг повеселел.</p><p>— Найдем их, — кивнул он в сторону озера, рядом с которым частенько устраивались бои снежками и строились снеговики. Гарри кивнул, и они двинулись на поиски близнецов. </p><p>Те обнаружились на самом берегу. Гарри заметил их рыжие макушки издалека (братья, видимо, потеряли свои шапки где-то). Рядом с фигурками высилась снежная постройка. У снеговика уже были два нижних кома, но не хватало головы: близнецы благополучно забыли про нее, увлекшись друг другом. Они катались по земле, пихаясь и нанося шутливые удары. Только подойдя ближе, Гарри понял, что удары были не шутливыми, а на снегу алели капли крови.</p><p>— Черт! — Рон бросился вперед, хватая одного из братьев за плечи. Гарри помог удержать Фреда, губы которого были красными и распухшими, а из носа хлестала кровь. Джордж выглядел не лучше: на его щеке расплывалось лиловое пятно, обещавшее в скором времени стать синим.</p><p>— Что вы творите?! — воскликнул Гарри, когда Фред в его руках перестал вырываться и вперил хмурый взгляд в своего близнеца.</p><p>— Ничего, — Фред дернул плечом, сбрасывая с себя ладонь мальчика. — Все отлично.</p><p>— Замечательно, — таким же мертвым голосом отозвался Джордж. Рон в смятении отступил от брата, беспомощно оглядываясь, словно ища помощи у деревьев и черной, застывшей воды.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что и делать в такой ситуации. Ссора близнецов, причем такая горячая, кровопролитная, предстала перед ним впервые, и он понятия не имел, как подступиться к ее разрешению. Из-за чего могли поспорить парни, два часа назад уходившие из Большого Зала, держась за руки? </p><p>— Из-за чего драка? — спросил он, даже не надеясь, что ему честно ответят. Так и случилось. Фред и Джордж равнодушно пожали плечами.</p><p>— Повздорили из-за пустяка.</p><p>Гарри вдруг стало больно. Внутри все сжалось, когда он взглянул на расстроенные, преисполненные горечи лица близнецов. Он понимал, что скорей всего их ссоры вызваны именно теми фантомными воспоминаниями, чувствами, вложенными в них словно из другой жизни.</p><p>Джордж потерял брата тогда. Потерял самого себя. Возможно ли, что его привязанность к Фреду вышла за какую-то определенную границу? Гарри вдруг понял, что ничего не знает о близнецах. Ничего, кроме того, что они сами демонстрируют миру, выставляя напоказ. Однако разве можно всегда веселиться, всегда сходить с ума, не находя причин для грусти? Или это лишь сам Гарри может постоянно хандрить, видя в происходящем лишь мрачный окрас?</p><p>Вдруг Фред, перчаткой вытирающий кровавые подтеки, замер, удивленно глядя куда-то в сторону хижины Хагрида. Он, прищурившись, всматривался вдаль, медленно приоткрывая распухшие губы. Гарри тоже посмотрел в ту сторону, и в то же мгновение мысли о братьях, их ссоре и воспоминаниях, мысли о Волдеморте и миссии, дамокловым мечом повисшие над ним, отошли на второй план.</p><p>Гарри узнал бы этого пса из тысячи. Из миллиона. Он бы узнал его даже в полной темноте.</p><p>Пес остановился около ящика с чешуйчатыми кротами и принюхался. Поведя головой, он уставился на ребят, кажущихся ему, наверно, крошечными фигурками. Пару секунд он просто стоял, а потом, радостно пролаяв, бросился по холму вниз. Гарри кинулся ему навстречу, забыв про друзей и чувствуя, что еще мгновение — и его просто разорвет. Внутри все горело, плавилось, хотелось кричать, смеяться и плакать одновременно. Счастье от долгожданной встречи заполнило его до краев.</p><p>Пес налетел на него, сбивая с ног. Гарри, громко хохоча, повалился на землю, цепляясь пальцами за колючую, спутанную шерсть. Бродяга визжал от радости, лизал его лицо, прыгал, грозя раздавить мальчика своими огромными лапами. Он казался безумным, но Гарри мог его понять. Конечно, мог.</p><p>— Бродяга! — он крепко обнял пса за шею, уткнувшись лицом в его грязную шерсть. Ему было все равно. Позади раздался вежливый кашель, и лишь тогда мальчик вспомнил, что за ним наблюдают братья Уизли. На лицах всех троих застыло молчаливое изумление.</p><p>— А, — Гарри с трудом поднялся, не переставая поглаживать пса между ушей. Он не был уверен, что стоит раскрывать секрет Сириуса здесь. В конце концов, это была его тайна, и лишь он сам имел право разглашать ее.</p><p>Пес подозрительно оглядел рыжих мальчишек. Его черный взгляд скользнул по вечно испачканному носу Рона, по синяку Джорджа и кровавым губам Фреда, прежде чем вернуться к лицу Гарри. Он молча спрашивал, можно ли доверять этим людям. </p><p>— Помните, о чем я говорил с вами в прошлом году? — спросил Гарри у Фреда и Джорджа. Рон уже был в курсе невиновности Сириуса, но близнецы еще ничего не знали. Они умели хранить тайны, они могли помочь, поэтому скрывать подобное от них было бы глупо. Но червячок недоверия вгрызся в самое сердце Гарри, и на секунду он увидел в трех мальчишках, стоящих напротив него, скрытую, сжатую, словно пружина, угрозу. </p><p>— О том, что ты... увидел будущее? — неуверенно уточнил Фред. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Часть будущего. И правду о некоторых людях, — осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, произнес он. — В том числе и о моем крестном отце, Сириусе Блэке.</p><p>Пес доверчиво потерся носом об его ногу. Близнецы переглянулись, забыв свои разногласия, и одновременно шагнули друг к другу, прижимаясь плечами. Они с испугом смотрели на Гарри.</p><p>— Крестный...<br/>— ...отец?<br/>— Сириус...<br/>— ...Блэк?<br/>— Сбежавший из Азкабана...<br/>— ...серийный маньяк?</p><p>— Да, — их искреннее изумление разозлило Гарри. — Он был ошибочно обвинен и посажен в тюрьму. Питер Петтигрю, за убийство которого осудили Сириуса, жив и.. на свободе. И это он убил тех маглов.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что Сириус Блэк... </p><p>— Я уже сказал, — оборвал их Гарри, подивившись тому, сколько властности и жестокости промелькнуло в его голосе. — Я точно знаю, что Сириус невиновен, но готовы ли вы верить мне на слово?</p><p>Фред и Джордж, переглянувшись и словно мысленно обсудив ситуацию, с серьезным видом кивнули. Гарри посмотрел на пса, все так же подозрительно рассматривающего незнакомых гриффиндорцев.</p><p>— Решать тебе, — шепнул мальчик. Бродяга фыркнул, еще раз почесался носом о ногу Гарри и медленно поднялся на задние лапы. Это было жутко: он поднимался, изменяясь, вытягиваясь. Его лапы превратились в руки и ноги, шерсть словно скаталась, приняв вид грязной, разорванной тюремной робы. И вот, через пару мгновений, рядом с Гарри стоял высокий, обросший, исхудавший мужчина, настороженно оглядывающийся по сторонам. Его ладонь взметнулась вверх, тяжело ложась на плечо Гарри.</p><p>Мальчик понял. Он скользнул рукой в карман и сжал волшебную палочку. Фред и Джордж не так просты в волшебном искусстве, как кажется, но обезоружить их он успеет. Если что — успеет.</p><p>— Ох, — только и смогли выдавить братья Уизли. Они бы рухнули наземь, если бы какая-то упрямая сила не удержала их на ногах. По лицу Рона расплывался настоящий ужас, но близнецы медленно, но верно приобретали вид любопытный и наглый. Сириус, видимо, осознав, что никто не собирается бежать и звать на помощь, заметно расслабился. Его потрескавшиеся и покрытые коркой губы растянулись в улыбке, преисполненной искреннего счастья.</p><p>— Гарри, — только и вымолвил он, но мальчик тут же вновь уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Сириус был жив, был рядом с ним, и Гарри ни в коем случае не собирался совершать былых ошибок. Однажды он уже потерял крестного и пережил весь ужас этой потери.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — сказал Гарри, отстраняясь. — Очень. А это, — он указал на Уизли, — мои друзья: Рон, Фред и Джордж. Им можно доверять.</p><p>Сириус кивнул. Фред, видимо, окончательно избавившийся от испуганного удивления, спросил:</p><p>— Гарри назвал вас Бродягой. Почему? Это как-то связано с именем на Карте?</p><p>— Карте? — Сириус вскинулся, словно пес, учуявший мясо. — Карте Мародеров? Она у вас?</p><p>— Да, мы... — начал было Джордж, но Гарри тут же громко прервал его:</p><p>— Она хранилась у меня, но Дамблдор попросил ее для одного важного дела. Оно связано с моими воспоминаниями. Сейчас Карта у него, — ему было больно лгать крестному в их первую встречу, но он помнил наказ директора. Сириус не должен узнать о Хвосте, иначе все сорвется. После Азкабана мужчина стал несдержанным и порывистым; он не сможет удержать себя от соблазна перегрызть глотку тому, кто предал его лучших друзей и обрек его на долгие годы в Азкабане.</p><p>— Ох, как здорово! Честно, я и забыл, куда она делась, — Сириус почесался, растрепав свои и без того спутанные волосы. — Скажите, у вас нет еды? Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь горячего...</p><p>— Скоро обед, но мы все равно можем заскочить на кухню, — предложил Гарри. Никто не высказал недовольства, и они медленно направились к замку. Перед тем как Сириус обратился обратно в пса, Джордж торопливо спросил его:</p><p>— А вы долго учились превращаться?</p><p>— Не очень. На пятом курсе мы уже были анимагами, — он взглянул на замок, не в силах скрыть боль и печаль в своих глазах. — Это было невероятно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сириус сидел на ступеньках, сложив руки на коленях и глядя вперед, на белое поле, украшенное голыми черными деревьями. Небо потемнело, приобретя темный фиолетовый окрас. Кое-где зажглись звезды, тусклые и одинокие, рассыпанные каким-то неряшливым астрономом. Гарри накинул на плечи крестного теплую мантию, которую он недавно трансфигурировал из своей простыни. Профессор МакГонагалл поставила бы ему высший балл за это творение, но ей было не суждено увидеть его. Плотная ткань согрела мужчину, и он перестал ежиться от холода.<p>— Мне кажется, что это сон, — признался Сириус. Гарри присел рядом с ним, вдыхая ледяной воздух. Не стоило сидеть на крыльце, прямо на холодных камнях, но мужчина отчего-то не мог покинуть этих ступеней. </p><p>— Это не сон, — Гарри сжал его ладонь. — Ты вернулся. Ты в безопасности.</p><p>— Они пришлют охрану. Дамблдор сказал, что после Рождества дементоры Азкабана будут патрулировать школу по периметру. Приказ Министерства, — в его голосе звучал неприкрытый страх. Знакомство с этими монстрами не прошло для него даром. — Даже здесь они...</p><p>— Им не достать тебя, — уверил его Гарри, доставая палочку и демонстрируя вспыхнувший на кончике голубоватый свет. — Однажды я отогнал сотню дементоров одним Патронусом, и, если понадобится, я сделаю это снова. Дементоры не найдут тебя, если ты будешь в облике пса.</p><p>— Псом быть тяжело, — Сириус невесело усмехнулся, — привыкаешь к хвосту. А потом становишься человеком, хочешь выразить радость и как идиот начинаешь дергаться, — он заливисто рассмеялся. — Помню, когда только начал превращаться, Джеймс дразнил меня... а я говорил ему, что недаром у него рога растут, как бы не начали девчонки от него налево ходить...</p><p>Мысли о Джеймсе натолкнули Гарри на идею расспросить крестного о Башне. Он стиснул зубы. Стоит ли? Нужно ли? </p><p>— Как это случилось? Твое видение, — Сириус неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе. — Это было...</p><p>— Сон, — Гарри придвинулся ближе. Крестный тут же распахнул полы мантии, впуская его в свое тепло. Холодный вечер перестал казаться таким уж холодным, а камни — такими уж твердыми. Гарри готов был целую вечность сидеть, прижимаясь к теплому боку. — Он просто приснился мне и все. А после выпал шанс проверить его достоверность.</p><p>— И что ты там увидел? Дамблдор ничего не рассказал мне о происходящем, но Ремус вскользь намекнул...</p><p>Гарри ненавидел себя за то, что он вынужден врать и утаивать. Встреча Люпина и Сириуса была невыносимо трогательной, и он надолго покинул старых друзей, дав им шанс пообщаться друг с другом без посторонних ушей. Видимо, Люпин, которому Дамблдор тоже выдал определенные инструкции, не выполнил свою часть. Сболтнул лишнего. Гарри не знал, насколько много рассказал профессор ЗОТИ, и надеялся, что лишь о проблеме с василиском. Сириус останется в Хогвартсе, а значит, рано или поздно он все узнает.</p><p>— Некий «Наследник Слизерина» выпустил из Тайной Комнаты василиска, способного убивать взглядом, — выдавил Гарри, пытаясь быстро продумать границы дозволенного. — Один слизеринец пострадал, но потом нападения прекратились. Но василиск еще в замке.</p><p>— Что же, по школе ползает огромная змея, и никто не может ее убить? — в ужасе воскликнул Сириус. — Почему Дамблдор ничего не делает?</p><p>— Поисковая магия не засекает его. Но мы нашли одно яйцо, и теперь профессор Снейп работает с ним. Кажется, он смог достать какие-то частицы, по которым возможно отыскать самого василиска... — Гарри не разбирался в этих генетических вопросах, поэтому мог лишь в общем описать проблему. Сириус задумчиво пожевал губу. Он словно и позабыл про змея, сосредоточившись на чем-то другом.</p><p>— Кажется, ты в хороших отношениях со Снейпом, — сказал он. Гарри уловил нотки ревнивого недовольства, но не обратил на них внимания. </p><p>— Мы не ругаемся, — уклончиво ответил мальчик. Разговор как раз вильнул в сторону зельевара, и Гарри подумал, что сейчас самый подходящий момент для расспросов.</p><p>— Скажи, Сириус, — он опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, — ты знаешь, что произошло между моим отцом и Снейпом в.. кхм... Астрономической Башне?</p><p>Выражение лица Сириуса не изменилось. Оно просто застыло, словно маска. Но в черных глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на смущение и неприязнь.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что тебе стоит знать об этом, — ответил он. Гарри разозлился: да что же это такое? Почему все так упорно отказываются объяснять ему произошедшее?</p><p>— Почему нет?! — громко спросил он, обиженно глядя на крестного. — Это касается моего отца, а значит, и меня тоже! Если ты не хочешь говорить или дал обещание молчать, то хотя бы намекни!</p><p>Его голос стал просящим. Сириус беспомощно огляделся, но в темноте, наползающей на них, не было никого, кто мог бы подсказать ему решение. Он задумчиво почесал грязный колючий подбородок и обреченно вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну, ты же знаешь, Джеймс в школе враждовал со Снейпом, — Сириус через силу выдавливал из себя слова. — Я не обеляю себя, потому что всегда поддерживал его во всех проделках, особенно если они касались Нюниуса. Ха, ведь это именно я отправил Снейпа к Ремусу, а Джеймс его спас... Но, понимаешь, Джеймс был... чересчур увлечен этой забавой. Даже я замечал это. </p><p>— Я не совсем понимаю...</p><p>— Мне трудно говорить об этом, — признался Сириус. — Я даже не знаю, как объяснить... Это, скорей, было нашей общей болезнью, просто у Джеймса она проявилась больше всех. Особенно после этой заварушки с Лили, когда Снейп таскался к нашей гостиной каждый вечер, умолял ее пойти с ним. Джеймс просто озверел тогда. Он выскочил и потащил Нюниуса куда-то, мы бежали за ними, а он кричал, что просто поговорит с ним по душам... Я даже не знаю толком, что произошло в той Башне, правда, но после Джеймс притих, и все снова стало на круги своя. Представляешь, он даже мне не рассказал, а ведь мы делились друг с другом всем! Только потом я заметил, что он ночью уходит под своей мантией и что Нюниус выглядит еще более пришибленным, чем раньше. Они ходили куда-то по ночам вместе. Видимо, в ту самую Башню.</p><p>— Но зачем? </p><p>— Я думаю... нет, я знаю, — Сириус грустно усмехнулся, глядя куда-то в темноту. Он словно и забыл, что сидит не один, и целиком погрузился в воспоминания. Наверно, ему самому было это нужно: вернувшись, сразу, одним ударом пережить лучшие годы жизни, проведенные в замке. Вспомнить все, чтобы не собирать потом по кусочкам свою ноющую память. — На самом деле Нюниус нравился Джеймсу. Сначала. Конечно, мы дразнили его едва ли не с поезда, но это было не более чем подначивание. Но Снейп был тем еще заморышем, хмурился, постоянно жался по углам... Бегал, как собачка, за этим Малфоем, — Гарри вздрогнул, когда услышал знакомую фамилию, но тут же вспомнил, что Люциус был эдаким наставником Снейпа в школе. — Наверно, в какой-то момент Джеймс решил, что раз он не может своими относительно добродушными нападками добиться внимания, то нужно переходить на более жестокий уровень. А Джеймсу нужно было это внимание, он привык его получать: словно маленький принц, он рос в богатой и дружной семье, поэтому было вопиюще, что какой-то там Северус Снейп не признает его неотразимости. Видимо, Джеймс все же заставил его это сделать. Правда, каким способом? Я боюсь представить.</p><p>— Он был влюблен? </p><p>— Нет. Одержим. Но это прошло. Такое всегда проходит, — Сириус обхватил Гарри за плечи, дружески встряхнув. — Забудь об этом. Снейп вряд ли когда-нибудь расскажет тебе правду, поэтому просто забудь. Надеюсь, тебе не придется столкнуться ни с чем подобным.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Пообещал забыть. Пообещал, даже зная, что не сможет сдержать своего слова. Картины, вспыхивающие в его голове, были выжжены в памяти раскаленным металлом.</p><p>Они посидели еще немного, а потом начали собираться обратно в замок. Сириус, обратившись в пса, отправился к Люпину на ночь, потому что у того была сооружена специальная собачья подстилка, на которой профессор спал в обличье оборотня. Гарри тепло попрощался с ним, забрал наколдованную мантию и двинулся в башню Гриффиндора. </p><p>Он шел как во сне и на каждом повороте представлял отца, лицо которого было перекошено жестокой усмешкой Драко Малфоя. От этого мурашки бежали по коже, и Гарри казалось, будто за ним кто-то крадется, дышит в спину, заставляя ускорять шаг. В коридоре, ведущем к Полной Даме, он уже бежал. Выкрикнув пароль, мальчик ворвался в гостиную, чувствуя, как медленно отступает страх. Как он отползает, прячась за дверью. </p><p>В гостиной царил жаркий полумрак, разгоняемый лишь пламенем в камине. На диванчике сидели близнецы. Джордж обхватил Фреда руками, прижавшись лбом к его виску, и что-то нашептывал ему на ухо. Гарри постарался как можно незаметней прокрасться мимо. Лишь взлетев по лестнице и крепко заперев дверь спальни, он смог отпустить затвор внутри себя и тяжело задышать, хватаясь за ребра. Рон тут же сел на кровати, испуганно глядя на него.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? Ты ранен? — воскликнул он, подбегая к другу и оглядывая его с ног до головы. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Все хорошо. Просто... тяжелый разговор.</p><p>Рон все еще не сводил с него настороженного взгляда, когда Гарри забирался в постель. Даже когда он укрылся одеялом и задернул полог, мальчик чувствовал, что приятель ловит каждый шорох, каждый скрип, доносящийся с его стороны.</p><p>Но Гарри просто закрыл глаза. Он корил себя за то, что не мог сдержать любопытства, что заставил Сириуса рассказать ему о Джеймсе. Гарри давно уже перестал видеть в отце святого: еще в прошлый раз, на пятом курсе, когда он увидел, как жестоко тот поступил со Снейпом, но сегодня... Картина, которая никак не хотела складываться, вдруг совместилась, став цельной. </p><p>Неудивительно, что Снейп не мог простить его. </p><p>Гарри обхватил руками подушку. Ему вдруг до дрожи захотелось спуститься вниз, в подземелья, и сказать что-нибудь зельевару. Что-нибудь приятное, ободряющее, дружеское. Гарри стиснул зубы. В это мгновение он по-настоящему себя ненавидел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Ссоры, запахи и гарпии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром рядом c крoвaтью обнаружился ворох подарков. Гарри, проснувшийся в том же печальном настроении, в котором ложился, и с подозрением, что возвращение Сириуса — сон, равнодушно оглядел цветные свертки. Чтобы порадовать Рона, он растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке и принялся распаковывать подарки.</p><p>Миссис Уизли прислала ему домашнюю выпечку и свитер с его инициалами, выполненный почему-то в цветах Слизерина. Хагрид подарил целый мешок сладкой тянучки и перчатки из кожи. Гарри довольно пощупал их, отложив на тумбочку — можно будет надевать на тренировку. От Рона Гарри получил годовую подписку на журнал «Квиддич: все и обо всем», а от Гермионы — стеклянный шар с Бернским собором. Погода в нем соответствовала реальной, и сейчас там лежал легкий, белоснежный снег, сверкающий на солнце. Гарри оглядел свою скромную коллекцию подарков, чувствуя, что чего-то не хватает: он ни в коем случае не ждал, что Снейп пришлет ему что-то, но ведь в прошлый раз... Еще одно такое зелье не помешало бы.</p><p>— А это что? — воскликнул Рон, указывая куда-то под кровать Гарри. Мальчик перегнулся через край и с удивлением нащупал длинный сверток. Он тут же догадался, что это за таинственный подарок, но, сорвав обертку, не смог сдержать восхищённого вздоха.</p><p>Длинное, отполированное метловище из белого дерева заблестело на свету. Гарри осторожно коснулся его пальцами, скользнув вниз, к ровным прутьям, собранным в идеальный пучок. Он изумленно разглядывал метлу, боясь даже дыхнуть на нее лишний раз.</p><p>— Мерлин тыжтриждывеликий, — ахнул Рон, сползая с кровати и на коленках добираясь до постели Гарри. — Это же «Снежная Гарпия»! Они только-только поступили в продажу в Германии! Я читал об этом в «Квиддиче: все и обо всем». Развивает скорость 160 миль в час за десять секунд, усиленная чувствительность, снабжена встроенными тормозами с воздухоподъемным реагированием. Гарри, да она же стоит целое состояние! И белый дуб с.... о, сибирская береза! Кто подарил ее тебе?</p><p>— Сириус, — Гарри прижал метлу крепче, чувствуя какую-то светящуюся энергию, исходящую от нее. — Это от него.</p><p>— Это... это просто невероятно! Гарри, да с этой метлой Кубок у нас в кармане!</p><p>Рон, конечно же, был прав. Гарри представил лицо Малфоя, когда он выйдет на поле, держа в руках не Нимбус-2000, а эту сверкающую красавицу. Самодовольство наполнило его изнутри, и мальчик бережно положил метлу на кровать, разглядывая ее совершенные контуры.</p><p>— Я хочу выйти с ней против Слизерина, — сказал Гарри. — А с Когтевраном и Пуффендуем буду на Нимбусе.</p><p>— Все равно нужно объездить, — возразил Рон, осторожно поглаживая гладкую поверхность метловища. — Представляю, какое будет у Малфоя лицо... Стоит подождать два матча, чтобы насладиться этим! А можно... можно я тоже прокачусь?</p><p>Гарри не хотел отдавать метлу даже на секунду, поэтому лишь уклончиво промычал что-то в ответ. Он спрятал подарок под кровать и с радостным настроем, изгнавшим всю его хандру, отправился на завтрак. Рон, сердито натянувший на себя очередной бордовый свитер, поплелся за ним, за обе щеки уплетая пирожок с капустой.</p><p>В Большом Зале собралась та же компания, что и вчера. Только лица профессоров изменились: Дамблдор лучился небывалым довольством, хотя еще вчера казалось, что дальше просто некуда. Профессор МакГонагалл явно была озадачена чем-то и то и дело оборачивалась к профессору Стебль. Люпин нетерпеливо ерзал на месте, за обе щеки уплетая кашу, а вот профессор Снейп... Гарри почувствовал знакомую волну заботливого чувства, которое он так и не смог выплеснуть. Зельевар сидел хмурый и насупленный (впрочем, как всегда) и прожигал мрачным взглядом свой кубок с соком, как будто тот был, по крайней мере, виноват во всех его бедах. </p><p>Теперь Гарри знал, что значит для Снейпа возвращение Сириуса, и прекрасно понимал черную злость профессора. Воспоминания о школьных годах не давали тому простить Блэку его ошибок. Мальчик, чуть приоткрыв завесу тайны, ужаснулся увиденному. Он боялся идти дальше, боялся придать своим догадкам форму и получить их подтверждение. Поэтому, садясь за стол, Гарри избегал взгляда Снейпа и всеми силами старался изобразить радость и безмятежность.</p><p>А потом несколько дней не искал встречи с профессором.</p><p>Гарри летал. Много. Очень много. Каждый день он садился на свою прекрасную «Гарпию» и взмывал к облакам, рискуя оставить на земле не только свои страхи и тревоги, но и свою безрассудную голову. Когда, усталый и замерзший, он спускался вниз, внутри неуловимо что-то менялось: прибавлялось решительности, стойкости, а тяжелый груз, похожий на мешок бесполезного хлама за плечами, становился чуточку легче.</p><p>«Гарпия» была ничуть не похожа на «Молнию». Может, Гарри просто позабыл ощущения от той метлы и невольно сравнивал подарок со своим Нимбусом, но крохи воспоминаний все же засели в его памяти. «Гарпия» словно угадывала его мысли: только Гарри подумает о том, что неплохо бы выписать восьмерку, как вдруг обнаруживает себя заходящим в первую петлю. Резкие рывки, которые Нимбус-2000 не мог выровнять, немецкая Гарпия превращала в плавные повороты, а на малейшее движение отзывалась с охотой и ловкостью. Гарри не мог наглядеться на свою метлу: белая, словно, и правда, снежная, ровная, сверкающая. Только он на ней наверняка выглядел немного нелепо: вихрастый, растрепанный, шальной — нет, на такой красавице должен восседать аристократичный Малфой, заботящийся о своих ногтях больше, чем Гарри обо всем своем гардеробе. Но «Снежная Гарпия» не досталась слизеринцу, и вряд ли Люциус будет столь щедр, что выложит целое состояние за очередную игрушку для сына. От этих мыслей Гарри улыбался еще шире, летел еще быстрей, смеялся еще громче.</p><p>Уизли едва ли не визжали от восторга. Рон, радостный и преисполненный гордостью, с красным от холода носом и пунцовеющими щеками, восседал на Нимбусе-2000, а близнецам волей-неволей пришлось летать на своих Чистометах. Сириус, обратившись в пса, носился по полю, ловя заколдованные мячи, а иногда сидел на трибунах, довольно поглядывая на резвящиеся в небе фигурки. Он привел себя в порядок, больше не напоминая грязного и оборванного лешего, натянул мантию Люпина и с грустным весельем подзадоривал игроков. Лишь однажды он поднялся в небо на Нимбусе, но через пару минут спустился обратно, шатаясь и бледнея. Гарри не стал спрашивать, просто молча сжал плечо крестного и ласково улыбнулся.</p><p>После «матча» друзья отправились строить большого снеговика, а Сириус, вновь обратившийся псом, увлеченно принялся доставать Клыка. Гарри не знал, что за радость гоняться за испуганным волкодавом, но спрашивать не стал: ему это было только на руку. Улучив момент, он подошел к Джорджу и спросил его об их недавней ссоре с Фредом. Гарри не надеялся, что ему все выложат, однако попытаться стоило.</p><p>Джордж сконфуженно шмыгнул носом и неаккуратно прилепил снеговику кусок бока.</p><p>— Это... наше с ним. Ты не поймешь.</p><p>— А он? — Гарри не казалось, что близнецы достигли взаимопонимания. Он видел, как Джордж просил прощения, и эта сцена не вязалась с их привычным огненным образом. — Он понял?</p><p>Джордж не успел ответить. В этот момент вернулись Фред с Роном, с помощью Вингардиум Левиоса скатавшие огромный снежный ком. Он был гораздо больше, чем нужно, поэтому снеговик оказался каким-то непропорциональным чудовищем. Однако он все равно был довольно мил. Повязанный ему на шею гриффиндорский шарф развевался на ветру.</p><p>Возвращаясь в замок, Гарри предчувствовал, что надвигается неизбежное. Угроза нападения все еще висела над Хогвартсом, а время на блаженный отдых подходило к концу.</p><p>У него был предлог спуститься в подземелья, у него была причина желать этого разговора, но в то же время ему хотелось взять палочку и наложить на себя Обливиэйт. Потому что он чувствовал себя... ответственным? Поступки Джеймса его не касались, но Гарри не мог избавиться от мерзкого ощущения, будто бы он к ним причастен.</p><p>— Гарри, — рядом появился Сириус. Присутствие крестного все еще казалось нереальным. Пара дней не могла этого изменить, однако его поддержка, его забота — все это медленно срасталось с Гарри, превращаясь в нечто жизненно необходимое. — У тебя все хорошо?</p><p>Он беспокоился. Все время спрашивал. </p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Все хорошо.</p><p>Рон болтал с братьями и не прислушивался к их разговору, поэтому Сириус позволил себе ступить на запретную почву. Осторожно взяв Гарри за локоть, он наклонился к его уху:</p><p>— Я вижу, что ты думал о том, что я тебе рассказал, — его веселый лающий голос стал непривычно серьезным. — Я же говорил тебе забыть. Это не касается ни тебя, ни меня.</p><p>— Сложно забыть подобное, — резко отозвался Гарри. Он поплотней закутался в шарф, желая спрятать свое лицо. Из-за разговора с Сириусом он боялся даже притронуться к Воскрешающему Камню, даже помыслить о том, чтобы заглянуть в глаза отцу, а уж забыть обо всем этом вовсе... Проще было выкинуть из памяти Малфоя, Рона и Гермиону. Гарри тихо фыркнул, насмехаясь над своими мыслями.</p><p>Сириус видел, что его крестник все еще терзается сомнениями, но понимал, что ничего не сможет сделать. Поэтому он лишь обнял Гарри за плечи, шепнув, что он больше не оставит его. Что он будет рядом, что бы ни случилось.</p><p> </p><p>Они вернулись как раз к обеду. Сириусу пришлось превратиться в пса и отправиться в комнату Люпина, куда один из домовиков специально принес порцию еды. Гарри не был уверен, кто из учителей посвящен в тайну Бродяги: некоторые — например, профессор Синистра — удивлялись, завидев на территории школы незнакомого пса. А профессор МакГонагалл однажды остановила Гарри в коридоре и заявила, что, если он будет таскать своего лохматого друга в гостиную Гриффиндора, когда там будут другие студенты, она будет вынуждена сделать ему выговор. За ее словами четко проступала простая истина: быть осторожней и не забывать, что для всех остальных Сириус — опасный убийца, за поимку которого назначена награда.</p><p>Гарри зарекся вести себя осторожно. Однако он всерьез опасался, что один остроносый любопытный хорек может попытаться вскрыть и эту тайну тоже. Не дай бог Малфой пронюхает о Сириусе — последствия могут быть необратимыми.</p><p>На обеде Гарри собирался с силами. Пытался сделать так, чтобы при взгляде на профессора зельеварения у него в голове не мелькали картины, созданные его, несомненно, больным воображением. То и дело он представлял себе темноту Астрономической Башни, лестницу, ведущую на самую крышу, а на ней — две фигуры, борющиеся друг с другом. Он видел, как поблескивали очки Джеймса в свете волшебных палочек, как ругался и отворачивался невыносимо худой и бледный Снейп, похожий на растение, выросшее в тени. В какой-то момент его видения обрывались, но Гарри постоянно, с каким-то упоительным упрямством додумывал еще и бледную ладонь, скользящую по чужой спине и комкающую мантию в длинных пальцах. Только вот он не был уверен, принадлежала она Снейпу или какому-то другому человеку из его головы.</p><p>Аппетита не было, но, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, Гарри приходилось едва ли не силой заталкивать в себя еду. Рядом Рон с увлечением обгрызал куриную ножку, а чуть дальше белобрысый когтевранец, которого, кстати, звали Льюис Гарбер, методично резал котлету. Поймав взгляд Гарри, он улыбнулся, но тут же упер взгляд в тарелку, словно внимание гриффиндорца чем-то смутило его.</p><p>— Я видел, как вы играли в квиддич, — неожиданно заявил второй когтевранец, имени которого Гарри так и не узнал. У него были темные волосы и курносый нос, покрытый прыщами. — Все вчетвером.</p><p>— Да, было дело, — отозвался Фред. </p><p>— Но откуда у вас две скоростные метлы? — не унимался мальчик. — У Гриффиндора только один Нимбус!</p><p>— У Гриффиндора и так только один Нимбус. Не выдумывай, — Джордж неприязненно покосился на него. В конце концов, он сказал правду, но завистливый огонь в глазах когтевранца так и не потух. Он зашептал что-то на ухо растерянного Льюиса. </p><p>Преподаватели, ставшие свидетелями этой сцены, озабоченно поглядывали на своих подопечных. Профессор МакГонагалл, ярый сторонник дисциплины, поджала губы — ее наверняка мучили противоречия: с одной стороны, агрессивность мальчиков требовала замечания, но с другой... С «Гарпией» шансы Гриффиндора на победу взлетели неприлично высоко. </p><p>Гарри поднялся из-за стола. Шепнув Рону, чтобы тот не ходил за ним, он быстрым шагом двинулся прочь из Большого Зала. В коридорах было тихо, нигде не звучали торопливые шаги, а за поворотом не мелькала длинная черная мантия. Гарри недоуменно завертел головой: куда мог отправиться Снейп? В подземелья?</p><p>Гарри спустился к кабинету зельевара и уверенно постучал. Изнутри не донеслось ни звука. Тихи были и соседние коридоры. Гарри даже подошел к гостиной Слизерина, потоптался у гобелена, но, вспомнив, что оставшиеся слизеринцы настроены более чем недружелюбно и помощи от них ждать не приходится, спешно вернулся обратно к кабинету Снейпа. Подергав за ручку, Гарри все же решился:</p><p>— <i>Алохомора!</i> — заклятие отскочило от двери разноцветными искрами. Мальчик и не надеялся, что оно сработает, но попытаться стоило. Гарри отправился в библиотеку, потом — в больничное крыло, заглянул в класс зельеварения и даже поднялся на Астрономическую Башню, продуваемую холодными ветрами и покрытую коркой льда. Кутаясь в мантию, он подошел к бортику, глядя вниз: там, оставляя следы на свежем снегу, как раз брел черный пес, беспокойно принюхивающийся и оглядывающийся. Сириус искал его, но сегодня Гарри нужно было поговорить не с ним. </p><p>Запретный Лес колыхался черными волнами с пенно-снежными гребнями. Колючие ели резали низкие облака, серые и беспросветные, грозящие обронить на землю свой белоснежный груз, а из трубы хижины Хагрида ввысь поднимался веселый сизый дымок, который ветер тут же уносил в разные стороны. Озеро стояло, подобно огромному зеркалу, неподвижное и застывшее, принявшее в себя холод, но не позволившее сковать свои черные воды льдом.</p><p>— Что вы тут делаете, Поттер? — твердый голос заставил мальчика вздрогнуть. Он медленно обернулся, находя взглядом нахмуренного профессора. Снейп стоял у входа, скрестив руки на груди и словно не обращая внимания на ледяной ветер, треплющий полы его мантии. Он явно был недоволен, однако с места не двигался, ожидая реакции. Гарри улыбнулся.</p><p>— Как вы меня нашли, профессор? — спросил он, отходя от края.</p><p>— Да вот, Маргарет пожаловалась мне, что один незваный гриффиндорец заплутал в наших подземельях, — Снейп проводил Гарри взглядом, а потом с оглушительным грохотом захлопнул за ними дверь. Они спустились вниз по замерзшей лестнице, вошли в коридор, и тогда Гарри словно пробудился ото сна, в который впал, стоя на самом краю Астрономической Башни. Он резко развернулся и стиснул в руках мантию профессора.</p><p>— Что с вами, Поттер? — Снейп отстранил его, брезгливо отряхивая свою мантию. — Успокойтесь.</p><p>— Я знаю, профессор, — хрипло проговорил Гарри. — Я знаю, что Джеймс сделал вам. Точней, почему.</p><p>Лицо Снейпа осталось бесстрастным. Профессор холодно взирал на Гарри, поджимая губы и сурово буравя его взглядом. На пару секунд мальчику показалось, что зельевар просто не расслышал его, но тут же передумал: почти физически Гарри ощутил, как воздух становится колючим, тяжелым, наливаясь магией. Напряжение сгущалось, грозясь превратиться в грозовые тучи под потолком.</p><p>Гарри думал, что Снейп его ударит. Или закричит. Или развернется и уйдет, устроив молчаливый и такой по-детски трогательный бойкот. Но Северус Снейп лишь криво усмехнулся, странно дернув головой.</p><p>— Ну, еще бы, — неожиданно зло обронил он.  — Блэк бы не смог удержать свой собачий язык за зубами. Он все сделает ради своего крестника. А вы еще удивляетесь, почему я пытаюсь защитить своего. Хотя теперь вы хотя бы понимаете, почему.</p><p>Своего крестника? Гарри опешил на секунду, пытаясь понять, что он упустил и почему не понимает смысла этих слов, а потом все вдруг встало на свои места. Мозаика сложилась.</p><p>— Так вот оно что... Драко Малфой — ваш крестник, — он неожиданно для самого себя хмыкнул. —  И почему же вы хотите защитить его?</p><p>— Чтобы история не повторилась, — жестко произнес Снейп. Гарри непонимающе моргнул, а через секунды вспыхнул гневным румянцем. </p><p>— Чт....? Я... Вы что, думаете, будто я.. — он подавился своим возмущением. — Не приписывайте мне поступки моего отца! Я бы никогда не стал травить кого-то!</p><p>— А кто говорил про вас? Я боюсь за Драко, — Снейп вдруг развеселился, горько усмехаясь и улыбаясь жестокой, кривой улыбкой. — Вашему отцу тоже хотелось внимания. Этот маленький, заносчивый болван не мог и дня прожить, чтобы не прицепиться ко мне. И теперь мне иногда кажется, будто кто-то там наверху издевается надо мной. Потому что вы — оба! — похожи на НЕГО. И я без понятия, почему я вынужден растаскивать вас в разные стороны.</p><p>Так не растаскивайте.</p><p>— Мы можем сами все решить, — раздраженно воскликнул Гарри. — А вам я лишь хотел сказать, что мне жаль. И что я понимаю вас.</p><p>Снейп, растерявший в момент своего гнева все свои хладнокровные маски, замер. Его худое желтоватое лицо исказила гримаса недовольства, а острые черты на секунду превратились в колючие грани.</p><p>— Вы не понимаете, — он усмехнулся, опираясь о стену. Гарри смотрел и смотрел на профессора, невольно понимая, что пытается договориться сразу с двумя людьми: с жестким и отстраненным профессором зельеварения и с напуганным и затравленным мальчиком-слизеринцем, сгорающим от своей несбывшейся мести. — Даже после всего — нет. </p><p>— Он раскаивается. Я говорил с ним, — Гарри подался вперед, касаясь рукой острого локтя профессора. Снейп лишь презрительно взглянул на него сверху вниз, но мальчик не оставил попытки добиться реакции. Он не знал, чего именно он ждет, но чувствовал себя так, словно, шаря по стене в полной темноте, он почти нащупал спасительную дверь. — Ему жаль.</p><p>Еще один крошечный шаг навстречу. Гарри почувствовал холод подземелий, обдавший его тело. Снейп смотрел на него, его глаза горели изумлением, упорно сдерживаемым и контролируемым. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь другой увидел их, то никогда бы не распознал в мужчине злобного и язвительного декана Слизерина. Гарри скользнул рукой по его плечу, пытаясь поймать взгляд черных глаз. Вдруг он вспомнил Малфоя, и его бледное красивое лицо словно наложилось на лицо профессора...</p><p>— Что вы тут делаете?</p><p>Гарри отскочил от Снейпа, уставившись на высокого мужчину, незаметно подкравшегося к ним. Сириус гневно взирал на зельевара, тянулся руками к Гарри, стремясь схватить его за плечи и притянуть к себе. Мальчик упрямо покачал головой, оглядывая коридор: тут не было даже портретов, и голые стены были готовы хранить их секреты.</p><p>— Мы просто разговаривали, Сириус, — Гарри встал так, чтобы в случае чего Сириусу пришлось обходить его, прежде чем добраться до Снейпа. Зельевар не оценил:</p><p>— О, посмотрите-ка, — Снейп усмехнулся, отходя от стены и презрительно глядя Сириусу прямо в глаза. — Блэк. Наш внезапно помилованный маньяк.</p><p>Сириус скрипнул зубами. Его осунувшееся после тюрьмы лицо превратилось в меловую маску, и Гарри пришлось вцепиться в его руку, чтобы удержать того на месте. От Сириуса пахло жаром кухни и порохом от недавнего взрыва в кабинете Люпина. Гарри уткнулся носом в его мантию, боясь обернуться.</p><p>— Интересно, зачем ты утаскиваешь его, — тяжелая рука крепче сжалась на плече Гарри, — сюда?</p><p>Его темный взгляд скользнул к двери, ведущей на лестницу в Астрономическую Башню. Там, за ней, начиналась холодная и липкая темнота, наполненная свистящим ветром и пробирающими до костей скрипами.</p><p>— Сириус, — Гарри отстранился, оглядывая двух своих... Трудно было представить их вместе, объединить хоть как-то. — Не надо.</p><p>— Поттер, вы лучше идите, прогуляйтесь, — Снейп шагнул ближе, злобно сверкая глазами. Его рука скользнула в рукав, несомненно, нашаривая палочку в потайном кармане. У Сириуса палочки не было, и эта дуэль заведомо была нечестной. Хотя... Огромный пес все же мог сражаться.</p><p>— Не смей указывать Гарри, — огрызнулся Сириус, медленно отводя одну ногу назад. Он ощетинился, готовясь в любую секунду обратиться. — И не смей его таскать сюда!</p><p>— Не думай, что можешь мне указывать, Блэк, — рявкнул Снейп, и в следующую секунду он оказался рядом с ними, отпихнув Гарри в сторону и приблизив свое лицо к лицу Сириуса. — Тебе недолго осталось по школе бродить. Чтоб ты знал, мало кто рад твоему «возвращению».</p><p>— Гарри рад, — холодно ответил Сириус, придвигаясь еще ближе. Волшебники почти соприкасались носами, однако не отодвигались. — А вот будет ли он рад таскаться к своему «любимому» профессору, когда я расскажу ему ВСЮ правду? Будет? Как ты думаешь, Нюниус? Или, может, хочешь отыграться на нем...</p><p>Гарри не успел среагировать. Снейп вскинул волшебную палочку, и его невербальное заклятие угодило в стену ровно за тем местом, где секунду назад была голова Сириуса. Огромный черный пес кинулся на него, сбив с ног и упершись лапами ему в грудь. Снейп изогнулся, взмахнув длинными рукавами, и вокруг них заискрилась магия. Гарри уловил взглядом вспышку <i>Зерфенсории</i> и лишь тогда вскинул собственную палочку.</p><p>— <i>Протего!</i> — голубой щит прикрыл спину Сириуса, а заклятие зельевара рассыпалось ярко-красными искрами. — Перестаньте! <i>Отвратись!</i></p><p>Зельевар и пес разлетелись в разные стороны. Снейпа протащило по каменному полу, а Бродяга, жалобно скуля, врезался в стену.</p><p>— Я убью тебя! — взревел профессор, вновь кидаясь вперед. Сириус зарычал, с шумом вдыхая воздух и обнажая огромные острые клыки. Гарри вклинился между ними, пытаясь сдержать две ревущие силы.  </p><p>«<i>Протего! Протего!</i>» — хаотично думал он, и заклятия, как ни странно, сверкающим панцирем выстраивались вокруг него. Сириус, злобно рыча, врезался в мерцающую стену, а обездвиживающее заклятие Снейпа отскочило в сторону, разбив окно.</p><p>— Хватит! — закричал Гарри, чувствуя, как его самого изнутри распирает неведомая сила. — Хватит!</p><p>— Ты мерзопакостный, сальноволосый... — Сириус превращался в человека, чтобы выкрикивать ругательства, и снова возвращался в собачью форму, чтобы кидаться на щиты. Снейп отвечал ему не менее агрессивно, и слова, вылетавшие из его бледных губ, заставили бы даже Рона, известного сквернослова, покраснеть.</p><p>
  <i>Я хочу есть.</i>
</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул, забыв на секунду о двух дерущихся мужчинах. Он отчетливо услышал голос, звенящим шипением отразившийся у него в голове.</p><p>— ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ОБА! — проревел он, хаотично оглядываясь и пытаясь услышать что-нибудь еще, — СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ!</p><p>— Да что вы себе позвол... — начал было Снейп, до крайности возмущенный всей этой безумной ситуацией, но Гарри одним выверенным движением заставил его замолкнуть. Он бросился по коридору, прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам и скрипам. Рядом с ним, совсем-совсем близко, раздавался звук, похожий на трение чего-то ребристого о неровную поверхность. Шипение змея звучало все громче.</p><p>
  <i>Лес... Лес...</i>
</p><p>Направо. Гарри выскочил из-за угла, едва не запутавшись в собственной мантии, и тут же замер. Навстречу ему двигалась огромная, занимающая весь коридор от стены до стены змея. Ее плоская морда была разбита в кровь, а зелено-серая чешуя в некоторых местах слезала пластами. Завидев мальчика, она зашипела, обнажив два саблеподобных клыка.</p><p>— Стой! — попытался приказать Гарри, но вместо парселтанга из его рта вырвался обычный хрипящий английский, ничуть не повлиявший на стремительное движение змеи. Вскинув палочку, он готовился применить <i>Сектумсемпру</i>, удачно лёгшую на язык, как вдруг чужие руки обхватили его поперек груди.</p><p>Черная мантия мелькнула перед глазами, сильная ладонь протолкнула Гарри назад, в чужие объятия, мигом закрывшие его от всего мира.</p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра!</i> — голос Снейпа окрасился зеленым светом и смертоносным лучом понесся вперед. Гарри пораженно выдохнул, когда услышал, как дернулось массивное тело, прежде чем замереть. Он отскочил от Сириуса, уставившись на огромный труп, кажущийся ужасно неуместным в этом холодном коридоре.</p><p>— <i>Диминуэндо!</i> — зельевар еще раз взмахнул палочкой, и тело змеи уменьшилось во множество раз, вернув свой реальный размер. Это была обыкновенная гадюка, к сожалению, уже мертвая. Укол жалости заставил сердце Гарри сжаться. В конце концов, эта змея не хотела ничего плохого, лишь есть и вернуться в лес, а в прошлом году она и вовсе спасла Гарри и его друзей от верной смерти. Снейп еще раз поднял палочку, и гадюка сгорела, обратившись в пепел.</p><p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Кровь все еще бурлила в его венах, а пот стекал по спине. Сириус круглыми от изумления глазами смотрел на черную горстку, а потом перевел взгляд на крестника и его профессора.</p><p>— Что тут у вас происходит? — спросил он, четко проговаривая каждую букву. — Это явно не василиск.</p><p>— Долго объяснять, Сириус, — попытался успокоить его Гарри, но крестный лишь горько взглянул на мальчика. Он перевел взгляд на Снейпа и вдруг одним прыжком оказался рядом, склоняя голову к его шее. Сириус втянул носом воздух, и в его глазах отразилось что-то огненное.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь, Блэк? — новая ссора готовилась разгореться прямо рядом с прахом несчастной змеи. — Привык обнюхивать людей?</p><p>— Да нет, — Сириус вдруг развеселился. — Просто у меня память на запахи хорошая. В школе это тоже было. Помню, мог безошибочно определить, где стоит Ремус, Джеймс, Лили... Я помню их запахи.</p><p>Снейп побледнел. Его зрачки расширились, а губы дрогнули. Гарри непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, не зная, на ком сосредоточить свое внимание. За окном начиналась буря, и черные тучи словно грозились рухнуть на землю тяжелым пуховым одеялом.</p><p>— Скажи-ка мне, Снейп, — Сириус наклонился к нему еще ближе, — почему я чувствую запах Лили Поттер, исходящий от тебя? Почему я чувствую его?</p><p>Гарри в недоумении повернулся к зельевару. Сириус не мог знать о той странности с Лили, значит, он и правда, учуял что-то. Снейп отшатнулся от него, и его взгляд метнулся к Гарри, впившись в его лицо. </p><p>Щелк. И новая деталь помогла придать головоломке ясности, смогла соединить ее дрожащие части. Гарри шагнул вперед, а внутри него что-то оборвалось и рухнуло прямо на ледяные скалы.</p><p>— Северус? — он никогда бы не позволил себе такой вольности, но сейчас он обращался не к своему профессору, а к тому, кто упорно прятался от него. — О чем он говорит? О чем?</p><p>— Именно, Нюниус, о чем? Что ты скрываешь?</p><p>Снейп молчал. Его лицо побелело, скулы напряглись, а пальцы едва ли не до хруста сжались на волшебной палочке. Он не выдержал взгляда Гарри и, впервые за их знакомство, стыдливо и побеждено отвел глаза.</p><p>— Сириус, ты должен уйти, — твердо сказал Гарри. Его рот наполнился чем-то горьким. — Пожалуйста, дай нам поговорить.</p><p>— Но, Гарри...</p><p>— Я знаю, в чем тут дело. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Гарри словно застыл изнутри, и окружающий мир не мог пробраться к его сердцу. Он подошел к профессору зельеварения и заглянул ему в лицо, находя там лишь ненависть и упрямство. Снейп обреченно кивнул, развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся по коридору. Гарри отправился за ним, не отрывая взгляда от колышущейся мантии и прямой спины. Блэк остался где-то позади, но наверняка крался за ними, чтобы подслушать их разговор.</p><p>Путь от Башни до подземелий был неблизким, но Гарри показалось, что они преодолели его за пять минут. Портреты поворачивались и шептали что-то им вслед, а приведения недоуменно качали головами. Откуда-то сбоку выскочил Пивз, попытавшийся осыпать Гарри мелом, но Снейп одним прицельным невербальным отбросил его в стену.</p><p>— Куда мы идем? — спросил Гарри, когда поворот к кабинету декана Слизерина остался позади. Снейп резко затормозил, остановился, но тут же вновь ринулся вперед, прямо в темноту. Этот коридор был уже, чем остальные, не освещался и уходил куда-то вниз. Множество ответвлений разбегались в разные стороны, словно в каменном лабиринте, но зельевар уверенно выбирал направления, ни разу не задумавшись. Гарри светил себе палочкой, стараясь хотя бы примерно понять, где они находятся. Камень этих стен был древним, покрытым плесенью от сырости — они явно спустились намного ниже уровня озера. Холод, который наверху разгоняли защитные заклинания, тут пробирал до костей: изо рта вырывалось облачко пара, кажущееся крошечным призраком в свете <i>Люмоса</i>.</p><p>Наконец, перед ними выросла дверь. Она была большой и черной, словно вырезанной из камня. Руны покрывали ее полностью, а массивная ручка была сделана в виде головы дракона. </p><p>— Сейчас придется прыгать, — предупредил Снейп мертвым голосом. — А обратно по лестнице.</p><p>Он коснулся двери ладонью и зашептал что-то на непонятном языке. Секунду было тихо, а потом она с ужасным скрежетом распахнулась. Изнутри дохнуло сыростью и пылью, древностью и чем-то сухим. Гарри прижался к профессору, хотя дал себе обещание больше не искать его помощи и поддержки. Он чувствовал, что там, за этой дверью, таится что-то невообразимое, великое и настолько громадное, что он является лишь песчинкой по сравнению с этим НЕЧТО. Магия лилась оттуда тугим потоком, обволакивая его тело и забираясь внутрь.</p><p>Пару шагов они прошли, а потом перед ними открылся узкий спуск. Его стены были черными и ребристыми, сделанными из какого-то странного вещества. В стенах торчали огромные сталактиты, почему-то росшие не вниз, а под наклоном, а пол был неровным, словно приподнятым в одном месте. Гарри недоуменно коснулся одного из сталактитов, ощутив его поразительную гладкость.</p><p>— Я первый, — сказал Снейп, — а вы за мной. Считайте до шестидесяти. </p><p>Он скользнул в эту странную трубу. Гарри послушно остался ждать. И считать. Секунды, отмерившие минуту, тянулись бесконечно долго. Наконец, он решился: глубоко вздохнув, мальчик покрепче сжал палочку и бросился в темноту. Она обволокла его, потянула вниз, и он заскользил по прокатанной в ребристой поверхности гладкой дорожке. Это был длинный и прямой тоннель, похожий на спуск в Тайную Комнату, вот только закончился он относительно мягким приземлением. Воздух вдруг загустел, и Гарри плавно упал в него, зависнув над полом. Через пару мгновений он все же шлепнулся и тут же зажег палочку, поднимая ее повыше. Но в этом не было нужды.</p><p>Снейп, стоящий рядом с ним, обреченно вздохнул. Он шепнул что-то, и пещера перед ними осветилась мягким серебристым светом. Оказалось, это светились огромные слова, опоясывающие пещеру по периметру. «<i>Draco dormiens numquam titillandus*</i>» — лозунг Хогвартса разрастался все больше и больше, множился, ветвями оплетая пол и потолок. Гарри обомлел, на секунду забыв, зачем он сюда спустился. Он шагнул вперед ровно в тот момент, когда буквы наконец остановились. Его взору предстала самая ужасная и самая прекрасная картина из всех, что он когда-либо видел.</p><p> </p><p>*Никогда не щекочи спящего дракона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Лили</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пещера походила на нутро огромной серебряной чaши: одна стена была темной, скрывающей очередную загадку, но все остальные сияли потусторонним светом. Он был холодным и пленительным, подлым, зовущим шагнуть в пропасть, на дне которой неизведанная опасность. Посреди пещеры стояли два каменных сооружения. По виду oни напоминали ужасающие, высокие гробы, словно в одну секунду поднявшиеся ввысь.</p><p>Гарри сделал шаг, потом второй, а затем словно в оцепенении двинулся к одному из гробов. Вопреки движениям его одеревеневшего тела, сердце ухало в груди, словно молот, а шум крови в ушах заглушал все звуки вокруг. Заглядывая в сияющее сооружение, Гарри чувствовал, что никогда прежде он еще не стоял так близко к той воображаемой пропасти.</p><p>Лили лежала там. Молодая, красивая, с длинными рыжими волосами, покоящимися на мерно вздымающейся груди. Ее руки были чинно сложены на животе, словно женщина просто прилегла отдохнуть, а не пробыла в этом страшном месте долгие годы. Гарри смотрел и смотрел на нее, не в силах наглядеться, сполна впитать этот образ, и чувствовал, как боль ядовитыми реками расползается внутри него. Его пальцы коснулись белой кожи, сжали тонкое запястье, неверяще находя биение живого, трепещущего пульса. Ток крови словно пытался пробиться к нему, но не мог преодолеть свой барьер.</p><p>— Мама, — глухим голосом произнес Гарри, боясь убрать руку и потерять теплую связь. Внутри него все горело, обрывалось, рушилось и вновь возрождалось, не давая ему окончательно пасть духом. Ноги не держали, и Гарри медленно начал оседать на пол, цепляясь за камень.</p><p>— Поттер, — голос Снейпа раздался совсем рядом. Его руки легли Гарри на плечи, пытаясь его приподнять, но мальчик упрямо оттолкнул их от себя. Он выпрямился, не отрывая взгляда от лица Лили. Шагнул в сторону, ощущая, как его боль и его печаль становятся настолько черными, настолько плотными, что приобретают форму. Они застыли внутри него твердым стержнем, не дающим Гарри упасть, но постоянно колющим во что-то ранимо-нежное.</p><p>Гарри повернулся ко второму гробу. Увидеть там Джеймса было выше его сил. Но, несмотря на ужас, он тут же представил себе эту кaртину: бледный отец, со своими привычно взлохмаченными волосами и криво сидящими очками. Магия, пропитавшая даже воздух этой пещеры, видимо, была наделена способностью сохранять тела неизменными на протяжении многих лет. Иначе Гарри просто не мог объяснить молодость своей матери.</p><p>Один шаг тянулся целую вечность. Дыхание вдруг стало тяжелым, и каждый вдох приносил боли не меньше, чем воображаемый стержень внутри. Гарри взглянул на человека, лежащего в каменном гробу, и замер в недоумении.</p><p>Это был совершенно незнакомый мужчина. Его лицо казалось обожжённым, застывшим, словно меловая маска в обрамлении сухих темных волос. Странно-загнутый нос отбрасывал кривую тень на впалые щеки и острые скулы, а губы, белые и тонкие, были почти незаметными. Вдруг что-то жутко знакомое проступило в резких чертах, и Гарри медленно склонился ниже, ощущая волну ярости и отвращения, поднимающуюся внутри.</p><p>Конечно, он видел его раньше. Всего однажды — в кабинете Дамблдора, в «прошлый раз». Тогда этот мужчина использовал обманный ход: пришел к дирeктoру с просьбой взять его на должность преподавателя, хотя его основной целью было проникновение в Выручай-Комнату. Гарри не узнал его сразу, потому что помнил совсем другим: с красными глазами, плоским змеиным носом и бледной чешуйчатой кожей. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит Темного Лорда Волдеморта таким невинно-спящим, потерявшим лишь часть своего человеческого облика. Смерть смыла безумие с его лица, забрала мистическую ауру, оставив лишь жалкие останки злобного человека.</p><p>— Я ненавижу тебя, — прошипел Гарри в его мертвое лицо. Ему безумно хотелось вцепиться в тонкую шею и сломать ее в своих пальцах. Или взять камень, валяющийся у стены, и со всей дури приложить о лоб мерзавца, оставляя там не только шрам, но и отвратную дыру, состоящую из обрывков плоти и липкой дряни.</p><p>Гарри затошнило, и он отвернулся, без сил опускаясь на пол. Прижав руку ко рту, он вцепился зубами в нежную плоть, сдерживая рвущийся наружу рев. </p><p>Он никогда не задумывался о том, что стало с телом Волдеморта. Авада Кедавра не могла обратить его в пепел, значит, Дамблдор и в прошлый раз забрал его. А Лили? Ее он тоже забрал тогда? И могила в Годриковой впадине, увенчанная фразой «Последний же враг истребится — смерть», была наполовину пуста?</p><p>— Почему? — спросил Гарри у пустоты. Почему все вокруг лгут ему? Почему Дамблдор скрывает от него настолько важные вещи, однако ждет беспрекословной верности? Почему жизнь не может хоть раз стать проще, понятней?</p><p>— Многих волнует этот вопрос, — раздался незнакомый женский голос. — Мало кто находит ответ на него.</p><p>Гарри непонимающе огляделся. Тут не было никого, кроме него и Снейпа, трагично застывшего около гроба. Мужчина словно не слышал постороннего вмешательства — он неотрывно следил за Гарри внимательным взглядом.</p><p>«Это в моей голове, — постарался уверить себя Гарри, вцепляясь пальцами в свои волосы, — это в моей голове. Это — спящая вечным сном Лили, труп Волдеморта, страшная пещера, освещенная огромным лозунгом». Гарри мечтал взять и проснуться вдруг в своей постели под бордовым пологом, быть необремененным ничем, кроме ставшей почти привычной мысли о неизбежности собственной скорой смерти.</p><p>— Мальчику плохо, Северус, — повторил тот же женский голос, и на этот раз Снейп отмер, уставившись в темноту единственной неосвещенной стены. Гарри испуганно вскинул голову, и в этот момент новая вoлнa магии сотрясла пещеру. Буквы на стенах заплясали, подобно листьям на ветру, разделились. Некоторые из них натекли друг на друга, сливаясь и образуя сгустки белого света. Эти ярко-горящие пятна двинулись по камню, словно живые, на ходу обретая форму. Темнота отступила, и Гарри невольно приоткрыл рот, глядя на открывшуюся кaртину. </p><p>Один из сгустков принял вид пушистого барсука. Зверек прыгнул вниз, скользнув на крышку очередного гроба, и застыл. Над ним раскинулись витиеватые, вырезанные прямо в камне буквы: «Доброта и трудолюбие». Огромный портрет, старый, наверняка обратившийся бы в пыль, если бы не чары пещеры, заворочался, сонно поглядывая по сторонам. Пухленькая женщина с забранными рыжими волосами и золотой чашей в руках недоуменно посмотрела на Гарри, словно его появление в этой пещере было сродни какому-то невероятному чуду, и тут же тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>Остальные сгустки света тоже задвигались, переплелись и снова разлетелись. Огромный лев засиял чистым золотом, и над его гривой, словно корона, вспыхнули слова: «Храбрость и величие». Гарри бы попятился назад, если бы и так уже не упирался спиной в камень. Портрет мужчины с густой каштановой бородой широко зевнул, почесавшись длинным серебряным мечом — он явно не беспокоился об остроте его лезвия.</p><p>Огромный орел раскинулся в следующем гробу. «Ум и воля» — бронзовые буквы были узором на его широких крыльях. Женщина с портрета не выглядела только что разбуженной, она настороженно следила за Гарри и Снейпом. Знакомая диадема сияла в ее длинных черных волосах, а строгое темно-синее плaтьe было украшено драгоценными камнями. Видимо, это она говорила с Гарри несколько минут назад.</p><p>Самым последним на камень опустился сгусток, принявший вид серебряной змеи. Гарри прочитал сияющую фразу «Хитрость и жестокость», прежде чем посмотреть на портрет лысого мужчины с неприятными чертами лица, преисполненными презрением, жидкой серой бородкой и кустистыми бровями. Он был облачен в черную мантию, а на его груди поблескивал массивный медальон. Волшебник даже не взглянул на Гарри — его мутный взгляд был прикован к трупу Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри в изумлении рассматривал эти портреты, боясь вздохнуть. Ощущение древней магии, наполняющей воздух, окатило его беснующейся волной, и тут же внутри проснулось испуганное уважение к Основателям, жившим целую тысячу лeт назад. Он не мог поверить, что видел их перед собой, мог слышать их голоса, для тысяч магов превратившиеся лишь в буквы в «Истории Хогвартса».</p><p>— Ты удивлен, мальчик? — спросила Кандида Когтевран, окидывая Гарри внимательным взором синих, словно сапфиры, глаз. Ее голос был громким и холодным, с легким акцентом. Наверное, многие столетия портреты Основателей учили усовершенствованный английский, общаясь с немногими посетителями этого склепа. — С какого ты будешь факультета?</p><p>— Гр... Гриффиндор, — выдавил Гарри, переводя взгляд на Годрика. Гордость переполнила его, когда мужчина посмотрел на него с радушной улыбкой, поглаживая себя по груди рукой в стальной перчатке.</p><p>— Неудивительно, — прогудел он басом, жутко похожим на голос Хагрида. Да и сам он своей густой бородой и длинной шевелюрой напоминал лесничего Хогвартса. — Только храбрый гриффиндорец мог добраться до этого места. Самого сердца Хогвартса!</p><p>— Точней, его желудка, — хихикнула Пенелопа Пуффендуй. Она показалась Гарри жутко милой: на пухлых щеках  румянец, а трогательные ямочки придавали ей вид ласковый и дружелюбный. Но Гарри прекрасно понимал, что какой бы добродушной не выглядела эта женщина, она является одной из самых могущественных волшебниц всех времен.</p><p>— Желудок? — переспросил Гарри, опасливо косясь на Снейпа. Происходящее казалось настоящим абсурдом: его мать в коме, рядом тело Волдеморта, а он сам мирно беседует с Основателями Хогвартса. Мальчик даже начал подозревать, что и правда спит, но слишком уж настоящими были его переживания, слишком реальными были ощущения.</p><p>— Не стоит посвящать в секреты Хогвартса всех подряд, — желчно произнес Салазар Слизерин. Его голос был именно таким, как Гарри и представлял: скрипучим, брюзжащим, неприятным. </p><p>— Кто бы говорил, — неприязненно отозвался Годрик. — Я целую вечность твержу тебе...</p><p>— Достаточно, — жестко оборвала их Кандида. Мужчины тут же примолкли, а Гарри невольно приподнял уголки губ: ему было до жути приятно узнать, что портреты Основателей сохранили в себе черты человечности, присущей каждому волшебнику, а вовсе не превратились в дребезжащих от своей мудрости снобов. — Не позорьте себя перед мальчиком.</p><p>— Дай им поругаться вдоволь, — миролюбиво сказала Пенелопа. — Мы спали так долго... </p><p>— Однажды я проспал сотню лет, — Годрик подмигнул Гарри, с каждой секундой обретая все большую подвижность и словно наливаясь цветом. — За это время уж и забыл, как говорить. С трудом проснулся.</p><p>— С каждым разом это все сложней, — печально произнесла Кандида, — просыпаться. Когда-нибудь даже магия не сможет пробудить нас.</p><p>Гарри решительно поднялся, чуть покачиваясь. Он обернулся на Снейпа. Тот смотрел на него так, словно гриффиндорец в любую секунду мог взорваться. Его жилистая ладонь нежно касалась волос Лили, неосознанно перебирая огненные пряди. Несмотря на настороженность и какую-то болезненную уязвимость, он выглядел как никогда... довольным. Стоило черному взгляду скользнуть к безмятежному лицу женщины, как вся боль, горечь и саркастичность ушли, показав, что профессор еще достаточно молод, что его сухое лицо способно разгладиться и проявить тень своей любви.</p><p>Гарри приблизился к могилам. Ему было жутко смотреть на них, но он уже привык к тому, что Хогвартс скрывает в себе не только сказочный мир, но и страшную опасность. Основатели внимательно следили за ним. Мальчик подошел к портрету Салазара Слизерина, ощущая невольный трепет перед ним:</p><p>— Вы помните о Тайной Комнате? — спросил он. Мужчина недовольно покосился на него и покачал головой:</p><p>— Ты не первый, кто спрашивает меня о ней. Но, судя по всему, эту Комнату я построил после того, как с меня срисовали этот портрет.</p><p>— А василиск? — сделал еще одну попытку Гарри. Салазар нехотя кивнул.</p><p>— Я вырастил его в своих подземельях. И лишь мой потомок сможет управлять им, — Салазар перевел взгляд на тело Волдеморта. — Но он покоится здесь, рядом со мной. Никто больше не сможет пробудить змея.</p><p>— Ошибаетесь, — вздохнул Гарри, оборачиваясь. Он поднес ладони ко рту и подышал на озябшие руки, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше. Шок от встречи с Основателями прошел, оставив после себя какой-то мутный остаток и растерянность: Гарри не мог определиться с тем, какие чувства он испытывает. А может, он просто был слишком зол, слишком разочарован, чтобы вместить в себя всю невероятность произошедшего. </p><p>Пещера горела и переливалась, но ее своды оставались темны: казалось, оттуда кто-то наблюдает за происходящим. Гарри поднял глаза, разглядывая каменный потолок.</p><p>— В замке происходит что-то ужасное, — обеспокоенно заявила Пенелопа Пуффендуй. — Мы бы хотели помочь, но...</p><p>— Мы лишь медленно умирающие куски холста, — закончила за нее Кандида. — Однако Хогвартс — наше наследие. Мы готовы его защищать, даже будучи лишь воспоминаниями. Если тебе нужен будет совет, ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел в ее умные, сверкающие глаза, отметил дружескую улыбку Годрика, заботу Пенелопы и равнодушие Слизерина и осознал, что не может выдавить ни слова. Его словно накрыло огромным одеялом, поглощающим все звуки. Что он мог спросить у них? </p><p>— Вы знаете, как можно вытянуть из себя осколок чужой души? — спросил он глухим, безнадежным голосом. Основатели задумались на пару секунд, словно пытаясь найти в остатках своей памяти нужные сведения, а потом нахмурились. Лишь Слизерин поджал губы, отвернувшись.</p><p>— Великий Мерлин, наш учитель, назвал это магией черной и неблагодарной. Вечность — слишком много для человека, иначе он потеряет цену времени, — произнес Годрик Гриффиндор. — Помню, был у него артефакт, названный Ловцом Душ. Он был способен уничтожать любые отпечатки человеческой души, начиная с призраков и заканчивая крестражами. Но я даже не помню, когда видел его в последний раз. Человек, носящий в себе чужую душу, обречен: чужая судьба разрушит его собственную, а это в любом случае толкнет его к смерти.</p><p>— Прости, кажется, мы все же не сможем помочь тебе с этой проблемой, — покачала головой Кандида. — Обращаться к нашей памяти бессмысленно. С каждым днем она все туманней. Но я обещаю тебе, я попробую вспомнить что-нибудь. Приходи сюда еще раз, и я дам тебе ответ.</p><p>— Хорошо. А сейчас я переговорю с Дамблдором, — решительно сказал Гарри, вновь оборачиваясь к Снейпу. — Как выбраться из этой пещеры?</p><p>— Это не просто пещера! — воскликнула Пенелопа Пуффендуй, но в тот же момент чужая рука, высунувшаяся из-за края рамы, толкнула ее в плечо, и женщина, скорбно вздохнув, прикрыла глаза. Гарри непонимающе уставился на нее, но так и не дождался продолжения.</p><p>— До свидания, — вежливо попрощался он с Основателями. Пенелопа улыбнулась, видимо, озадаченная тем, что ей не дали закончить речь; Годрик чуть поклонился, махнув своей стальной рукой, Салазар кивнул, а Кандида все так же обеспокоенно разглядывала Гарри.</p><p>— Не забывай, мальчик, что в Хогвартсе каждый, кто просит помощи, ее получает, — мудро изрекла она. — Возможно, в трудную минуту тебе помогут сами стены.</p><p>Гарри сильно сомневался, что стены замка помогут ему избавиться от души Волдеморта внутри. </p><p>Снейп медленно приблизился к Гарри. Он выглядел виноватым, но всеми силами старался сохранить лицо. Кажется, впервые он не знал, что сказать, как повести себя, а Гарри просто смотрел на него, чувствуя огромную, безграничную усталость. Наверное, портреты Основателей имели способность пить энергию, чтобы поддерживать свое бодрствование — Гарри хотелось забраться в постель и уснуть, но в то же время желание подняться к Дамблдору и сломать там что-нибудь жгло его изнутри. И внутренняя борьба разрешилась в пользу второго. </p><p>Гарри подошел к Лили и ласково погладил ее по руке. Наклонившись, он коснулся губами ее лба и замер, пытаясь этим прикосновением добиться отклика ее сознания.</p><p>«Я спасу тебя», — подумал он, ощущая прилив горькой любви, разъедающей его сердце.</p><p>Прежде чем шагнуть в темный закуток вслед за зельеваром, Гарри ясно услышал змеиный шепот Салазара Слизерина:</p><p>— Мальчишка особенный. Он мне не нравится.</p><p>— Тебе вообще не нравятся особенные мальчишки, правда, Салли? — саркастично ответил Годрик. — В конце концов, я всегда говорил, что Хогвартсу нужен еще один факультет. Наш священный дрaкoн не увенчал еще знамени...</p><p> </p><p>Гарри не стал задумываться над их словами. Он молча следовал за профессором. Тот привел его в мрачный закуток, из которого ввысь поднималась длинная, кажущаяся бесконечной труба. Гарри недоумевающе осмотрелся, надеясь, что профессор не предлагает ему карабкаться по ней. Но Снейп лишь постучал по трубе волшебной палочкой и принялся ждать. Чего — неизвестно, но наступившая тишина была для Гарри настоящим мучением. Он не мог обвинять Снейпа, но обида все равно грызла его: тот мог сказать, даже несмотря на невероятную волю Дамблдора, он мог сказать ему!</p><p>Гарри думал, что в нужный момент он сможет положиться на зельевара. Что тот хоть раз станет «целиком и полностью ЕГО человеком». Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, но, видимо, уважение к Дaмблдoру, долг перед ним пересиливали все. Снейп умолчал о Лили и долго (сколько?) отнекивался этим дурацким «Я не могу найти ее». Злость, погашенная разговором с Основателями, вновь вспыхнула внутри, и Гарри изо всех сил сжал кулаки, чтобы не наброситься на профессора.</p><p>Внезапно сверху опустилась лестница. Она двигалась по столбу вниз, с легким жужжанием преодолевая огромное расстояние. Гарри отчего-то сразу же догадался, куда именно она его проведет. И стержень, выросший внутри него, завибрировал, исторгая из себя силу. Черную силу, от которой Гарри крепче сжимал зубы и прикрывал глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Ему казалось, что это душа Волдеморта пробудилась в нем, обволокла его гнев, направляя и корежа.</p><p>— Я не знал, — вдруг глухо произнес Снейп, когда они, взобравшись на лестницу, двинулись вверх, — что делать. Дал обещание, что не скажу вам.</p><p>— Вы врали мне, — отрезал Гарри, понимая, что ведет себя отчасти глупо. Но он... хотел этого. Выместить свою боль на ком-то, причинить страдания и смотреть, как другой человек испытывает их. Лицо Снейпа перекосилось, лишившись уязвимости. Оно наполнилось холодом и грубостью.</p><p>— Я не святой, Поттер. У меня есть долг перед Дамблдором, и я обязан исполнить его. Мне повезло: ваши воспоминания натолкнули меня на верную мысль, и я смог найти Лили. Она жива, и я могу ее коснуться. Дамблдор исполнил свое обещание, поэтому я не мог... подвести его.</p><p>— Я уже понял, — Гарри уставился в темноту, не желая знать, где именно они находятся. — Он дал вам мою мать — вы ему свою верность. Это честный обмен. Однако то, что требуется от меня... — он вдруг резко повернулся к Снейпу, вцепившись в его мантию. — Сколько у меня осталось? Год? И даже это мизерное время мне не дают прожить так, как я хочу! Разве это честно? От меня скрывают такие важные вещи, мной управляют, меня используют — но все же ждут моей верности!</p><p>— Поттер, — Снейп ухватил его за спину, не давая упасть или сбросить их с лестницы, — что вы...</p><p>— Я знаю, что все думают, будто эти воспоминания никак меня не изменили, — горько усмехнулся Гарри, отпуская жесткую мантию и опускаясь на ступеньки. У него кружилась голова, но лестница продолжала двигаться по спирали, поднимая их все выше и выше, прямо в башню Дамблдора. — Это верно. Я Гарри, просто Гарри, — передразнил он самого себя. — Но зато теперь я знаю, что моя жизнь в Хогвартсе, самое прекрасное из всего, что случилось со мной — это просто извилистая дорога в пропасть. И Дамблдор знал об этом, когда предлагал мне сладости и давал мудрые уроки, вел меня туда за руку, осознавая, что в конце я не смогу отступить, что моя вера в его решения станет тверже гранита — вот что ужасно.</p><p>Голос Гарри надломился. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом волшебной лестницы, повисла вокруг них, но никто ее не нарушил. Гарри впервые выплеснул самое ядовитое, что было в нем, показал другому человеку свою зияющую рану, с каждой секундой болящую все больше. Страх, боль и ярость — это наполняло его изнутри, покрывало его органы, жило вместе с его кровью и отбивало ритм его сердца, это стало его второй натурой, тенью, стоящей за спиной, и теперь Снейп знал, что Гарри видит ЭТО. Знает о существовании ЭТОГО. Ощущения, испытываемые им в этот момент, не поддавались описанию, но гораздо четче звучала простая истина, которую Гарри постоянно забывал: <i>«Никому нельзя доверять»</i>.</p><p>Теперь он станет жестче, он запомнит, выучит этот урок. Нельзя, нельзя даже ради своей безмятежности отдаваться во власть решений Дамблдора и полагаться на верность Северуса Снейпа. Может ли он верить Рону, Гермионе? Гарри вдруг некстати вспомнил свои страшные сомнения, бороздящие его выдержку в начале первого курса. Тогда он тоже опасался всех вокруг, он даже думал о том, что Уизли могут исполнять приказ...</p><p>Гарри покачал головой, чувствуя, что путь почти пройден. Лестница почти подняла его в башню.</p><p>Он не усомнится в Роне и Гермионе, иначе единственные держащие его нити разорвутся. Но сейчас он бы не смог взглянуть в их обеспокоенные лица, сейчас ему хотелось бушевать, плеваться ядом и исторгать из себя все самое худшее. Пожалуй, Гарри знал лишь одного человека, с которым он мог быть честным относительно своей злобы и ненависти. И было больно от того, что тот был единственным.</p><p>Мимо проехал коридор, по которому обычно входили и выходили в кабинет Дамблдора. Лестница поднималась выше и выше, пока наконец не остановилась напротив большой двери. Напряженная аура витала в воздухе, но Гарри смело и обреченно соскочил с золотых ступеней и без стука вошел в сказочный кабинет.</p><p>Дамблдор был там. Добрый и старый волшебник в голубой мантии, расшитой золотыми полумесяцами. Перед ним на столе лежала большая книга, страницы которой пожелтели и лениво шевелили своими порванными краями. Звон артефактов, стоящих в шкафах, привычно наполнял кабинет, а феникс Фоукс, сгоревший недавно и сейчас помолодевший, сидел на жердочке, окидывая вошедших своим дружелюбным взором. Только вот сам директор выглядел печальным, разочарованным. Стоило Гарри приблизиться к столу, не отрывая взгляда от ярко-голубых глаз, как его под ноги ударило кресло, и он безвольно рухнул в него.</p><p>За окном наливалась тьма. Морозные узоры покрывали стекла, и от этого светло-фиолетовое небо казалось расшитым серебряными нитями. Это было очень красиво, но Гарри не желал наслаждаться живописностью. Он смотрел на Дамблдора и ждал. Гнева, раскаяния, понимания — чего угодно. Но только не ласковой, чуть виноватой улыбки.</p><p>— Полагаю, ты знаешь, — наконец произнес Дамблдор, скрещивая руки на столе. — Сириус недавно пришел ко мне с вопросами, но я его отослал. Ты понимаешь, что Сириусу Блэку нельзя знать об этом?</p><p>— О чем, профессор? — наигранно-недоумевающе переспросил Гарри. — О Питере Петтигрю, прячущемся под кроватью Рона? А нет, наверное, о том, что мне осталось жить всего год и о том, что моя мать, его лучшая подруга, все это время была спрятана в подвале Хогвартса вместе с трупом Лорда Волдеморта? О чем он не должен знать? О чем Я не должен знать?</p><p>— Гарри, мальчик мой, — Дамблдор устало вздохнул, и фонари в кабинете вспыхнули ярче, разгоняя тьму. — Ты должен понять меня. </p><p>— Вы не сказали мне о моей матери! — Гарри подался вперед, и в этот момент огромная книга перед Дамблдором захлопнулась. — Я спрашивал, а вы мне солгали!</p><p>Голубой взгляд директора подчинил Гарри своей воле. Его вжало в спинку кресла, сковало невидимыми путами, не давая пошевелить даже пальцем. Мальчик оскалился, пытаясь вырваться, вскочить, начать бегать по кабинету и ломать все, что попадется под руки, но быстро выдохся. Дамблдор терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри затихнет и послушно уставится на него.</p><p>— Гарри, — вновь начал он, устало касаясь пальцами висков. — Я понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь и в чем меня винишь. Но взгляни с другой стороны: я пытался тебя защитить. Уберечь.</p><p>— От чего? — выдавил Гарри. — От вас?!</p><p>Дамблдор вдруг неожиданно горячо взглянул на него и медленно подался вперед, нависая над столешницей и над гриффиндорцем.</p><p>— Как бы ты поступил, если бы узнал, что я знаю способ вернуть Лили к жизни, но мне все равно придется ее убить? Как бы ты поступил, если бы узнал об этом тогда?</p><p>— Убить? — шепотом переспросил Гарри, уже добровольно вжимаясь в кресло.</p><p>— Да, Гарри. Мне придется убить ее, потому что иначе Лорд Волдеморт никогда не падет. Лили, как и ты, стала невольным крестражем, — Дамблдор вновь опустился в кресло. Позади Гарри раздался сдавленный вздох, но мальчик не обернулся. Он не отрывал взгляд от старого волшебника, который тем временем устало продолжил: — Вспомни все, что ты узнал о произошедшем в Годриковой Впадине. Уникальный случай, почти единственный в своем роде. Лили закрыла тебя собой, тем самым поставив защиту, отразившую Аваду Кедавру. Но, пересматривая твои воспоминания в прошлом году, я вдруг пришел к неожиданному и весьма страшному выводу, — Дамблдор в изумлении уставился в пустоту, словно разглядывая одному ему видимую картину. — Жертвуя собой ради кого-то, мы чудодейственным способом можем создать материю настолько плотную, что она взаправду послужит щитом. Но в ту роковую ночь в Годриковой Впадине погибла не только Лили. Твой отец, Джеймс, отдал свою жизнь, пытаясь спасти тебя и твою мать. И, я думаю, сила его жертвы накрыла вас обоих, разделившись. Тебе, Гарри, досталась, так сказать, усиленная порция этой самой защиты, поскольку оба твоих родителя закрывали тебя, и в итоге ты почти не пострадал, однако Лили, принявшая на себя лишь часть жертвы Джеймса, не смогла выдержать удар Авады Кедавры. Понимаешь, Гарри?</p><p>— Не совсем, — севшим голосом пробормотал мальчик. Дамблдор, увлеченный лишь разглядыванием пустоты, удивленно дернулся, словно он и вовсе позабыл про возможность слушателей отвечать:</p><p>— Это, и правда, удивительное явление, Гарри. Можно сказать, полторы защиты на тебе смогли полностью отразить Аваду Кедавру и обратить против волшебника, направившего ее. Но в этот момент рядом уже лежала Лили, на которую заклятие подействовало лишь отчасти. Твоя мать не умерла, нет: ее сознание погибло, но тело осталось живым. А дальше... дальше в дело вступила магия, к которой я никогда еще не притрагивался. Душа Волдеморта, истрепанная и израненная, раскололась на части от потрясения. Осколку нужно было живое пристанище, ведь секунду назад он владел полноценным телом, поэтому он устремился к единственным живым существам в комнате: тебе и Лили. И, поскольку осколок, лишенный сознания, не мог разумно выбирать, он запутался. В ту ночь, Гарри, Волдеморт невольно создал целых два крестража. </p><p>— Но тогда получается, — Гарри неверяще смотрел прямо перед собой, — что только Волдеморт сможет уничтожить крестраж внутри моей матери? Но это... как же...</p><p>— У меня есть теория, Гарри, — Дамблдор погладил себя по бороде, переводя свой внимательный, пронизывающий взгляд на гриффиндорца. — Если осколок души Волдеморта стремился занять живое, полноценное и мыслящее тело, то ему предпочтительней было бы вселиться в тебя. Однако ты был ребенком, телом «неполноценным», и скорей всего его первым пристанищем стало тело Лили. Прижившись в нем лишь отчасти, как в медальоне или чаше, предметах, лишенных разума, он мог покинуть его и устремиться к чему-то, имеющему сознание. К тебе. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что ей досталась крошечная частица этого «осколка»? — переспросил Гарри. — Она стала крестражем, который можно уничтожить... известным способом? А я превратился в тот особенный крестраж, который может поразить лишь сам Волдеморт?</p><p>— Полагаю, это так. Я могу ошибаться, но это все, что у нас есть. Превращение в крестраж сделало тело Лили неуязвимым, и за десять лет оно не погибло ни от холода, ни от голода. Оно неизменно, однако, когда я достал ее из могилы, пульса почти не было. Неудивительно, что ее состояние не оценили: по моим подсчетам ее сердце билось раз в несколько минут. Лишь некоторые ритуалы с применением Пиромантии, для которой профессор Снейп любезно поручал младшим курсам варить Огнестойкие настои, смогли «оживить» ее тело до того состояния, в котором ты ее видел.</p><p>Гарри постарался вместить то, что поведал ему Дамблдор. Слова и знания втекали в него, заполняли изнутри, однако они не могли ни охладить его злобы, ни уничтожить горечь. Наоборот, словно тяжелые камни повисли за плечами Гарри, неумолимо притягивая его к земле, давя и мучая. Самое светлое, что он берег внутри, надежду на то, что Лили жива и они когда-нибудь будут вместе, опорочили чернейшей магией. Гарри стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки на ручке кресла и вперил взгляд в столешницу. Теперь его ненависть к Волдеморту возросла в несколько раз, хотя раньше казалось, что дальше просто некуда. Как будто огромная колонна, держащая своды, вдруг начала разбухать и пробила потолок.</p><p>— А Волдеморт? Его труп...</p><p>— Видимо, я забирал его и в прошлый раз. Правда, изучения его тела лишь показывают, что состояние нашей души влияет на внешнюю оболочку. Что злоба может уродовать людей, — Дамблдор поднялся и принялся бродить у окна туда-сюда, подобно странному маятнику. — Ты видел портреты Основателей Хогвартса. Стоит вынести их из склепа, и они обратятся в пыль, но, пока они там, мы все же можем беседовать с ними. Правда, ни о Тайной Комнате, ни о Ловце Душ они ничего не могут рассказать... Однако именно Кандида Когтевран помогла мне разобраться с такой туманной материей, как создание крестражей.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, что пут больше нет. Тех, осязаемых, не было, однако остались словесные, стыдливые нити, которыми Дамблдор покрыл его в процессе своей речи. Снейп стоял с каменным лицом, глядя в темноту за окном: каждая морщина, каждый изъян его внешности проступил четче, резче, преисполнившись скорби. Только что надежду забрали у него из рук и сбросили вниз с Астрономической Башни.</p><p>— Есть что-то еще, профессор, о чем я должен знать? — спросил Гарри. Дамблдор виновато покачал головой, но мальчик заметил, как дрогнули его губы, а голубой взгляд метнулся к одному из шкафчиков. Конечно, секретов еще много, они наполняют Хогвартс, подобно привидениям, и всех их Гарри не разгадать. Бросаться на каждый и трепать его, подобно гончей, — это не для него.</p><p>Годрик Гриффиндор сказал, что не стоит забывать о цене времени. Времени, которого с каждой секундой все меньше, а Гарри так и не познал ни счастья, ни любви, и лишь тащил на себе всю тяжесть невзгод.</p><p>Гриффиндорец развернулся, собираясь покинуть башню, как его вдруг вновь остановил голос Дамблдора:</p><p>— Возможно, Гарри, ты вернулся в прошлое именно для этого. Волдеморт не погиб в прошлый раз, и кто-то или что-то смилостивилось над нами, пустив время вспять. Для того, чтобы исправить содеянное. Подумай, Гарри, какие еще ошибки мы совершили?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Тьма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри не думал, что будет так тяжело. Он не предполагал, что эта новость сможет настолько задеть его, пробить брешь в его защите, заставить все внутри расползаться серыми комками.</p><p>Он привык к одиночеству. Слишком много всего копилось внутри него, и это нельзя было выплеснуть наружу. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона, ни Хагрид, ни Люпин не смогли бы понять его. Они верили Дамблдору и недолюбливали Снейпа, и Гарри пришлось бы биться в глухую стену непонимания, тем не менее, построенную из заботы и беспокойства. Он не мог быть честным с ними, он заботился о них, понимая, что грубые слова, которые могут случайно прозвучать, ранят их.</p><p>Снейпа бы не ранили. Если бы Гарри говорил с профессором, он мог бы отпустить себя, злиться и раздражаться. Мог бы сказать, как он ненавидит, когда близкие люди скрывают от него что-то, и как жалеет, что невольно относит Северуса Снейпа к своим близким людям. Но было бы крайне глупо идти к зельевару, чтобы поговорить с ним о нем же, и Гарри уныло отбросил этот вариант прочь.</p><p>А еще он мог бы поговорить с Драко Малфоем. Это было странное предположение, оно вызывало чувство смятения, но, лежа в своей кровати, глядя в черный полог и слушая мерное дыхание Рона, Гарри думал о том, что оказаться сейчас у туалета Плаксы Миртл с Малфоем было бы неплохо. Он мог бы спросить его, почему тот поругался со Снейпом и ненавидит Дамблдора, он мог бы слушать его голос, мог бы сказать, что ему все вокруг осточертело. Что улыбки теперь кажутся лживыми, а все секреты словно прячутся по карманам его друзей. </p><p>Но Гарри не был уверен, что Малфой согласится просто разговаривать с ним, а не обсуждать Наследника или видения, которые в последнее время участились.</p><p>Через пару дней Снейп все же вызвал его к себе. Грубо и отрывисто он сообщил, что в результате ритуала с веществом из зародыша василиска было найдено еще несколько яиц и огромный лоскут сброшенной чешуи. Вероятней всего, василиск обладал своей собственной силой, отталкивающей направленную на него магию, поэтому его самого до сих пор не обнаружили.</p><p>Гарри стоял перед зельеваром, довольно хладнокровно воспринимая эту новость. С ужасным скрежетом все возвращалось на свои места: Снейп окидывал его недовольным взглядом, а Гарри спешил поскорей избавиться от его общества. Зельевар не препятствовал его уходу, он молча углубился в свои записи, когда Гарри нарочито тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.</p><p>Стало намного легче, когда ученики вернулись в Хогвартс. Они заполнили коридоры и гостиные, заняли лужайки, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями зимних каникул. Они забыли об опасности, нависшей над замком, и отдались безмятежности.</p><p>Гарри так не мог. Не мог просто сидеть. Он провел несколько часов, рыская по замку и пытаясь выманить василиска, но все безуспешно. Может, Том Реддл использовал какое-то ключевое слово, особое обращение? А может, крестража внутри Гарри было недостаточно, чтоб древний змей спутал его с Наследником? Мальчик не знал, поэтому в башню Гриффиндора он вернулся хмурым и расстроенным. </p><p>У входа его поджидал Бродяга. Пес сидел на ступеньках, поглядывая на портрет Полной Дамы. В гостиную его не пускали, считая обнаглевшим псом Люпина, а войти туда в человеческом облике он, понятное дело, не мог. Стоило Гарри приблизиться, как пес взвился, радостно вильнул хвостом, но тут же изобразил недовольное выражение на своей морде. Маловероятно, что пес мог иметь богатую мимику, но Гарри все равно понял его и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, пытаясь вымолить прощение.</p><p>Сириус обижался из-за секрета Лили и не собирался сменять гнев на милость. Он позволил почесать себя за ухом, а потом, ухватив Гарри за мантию зубами, потянул его в коридор. Мальчик послушно следовал за ним, пока наконец не понял, что крестный привел его к кабинету Дамблдора.</p><p>«Не хочу туда» — со стоном подумал Гарри, спешно пытаясь сообразить, зачем его вызвал директор. Вдруг он осознал, что с приездом школьников и возвращением длинных факультетских столов он перестал обращать внимание на преподавателей. Дамблдор собирался проникнуть в Гринготтс после зимних каникул, а Гарри не заметил его отсутствия. Смотреть на Снейпа и директора было больно, повергало в хандру, поэтому он предпочитал либо болтать с друзьями, либо растерянно разыскивать взглядом макушку Малфоя и думать о том, провален его план с разговором или нет. </p><p>Сириус остался в коридоре. Он недовольно тявкал, рычал, но все же не решился подниматься к Дамблдору без приглашения. Гарри посмотрел на него обеспокоенным взглядом — если Сириус не допущен к разговору, значит, грядет обсуждение запретных тем. Вряд ли директор захочет говорить о матери Гарри после того, как мальчик обвинил его во лжи, а своими планами на будущее он предпочитал не делиться, роняя лишь крупинки информации. Гарри пришел к выводу, что там, за красивой дверью, его ждет крестраж.</p><p>Он оказался прав. Ликование отразилось на лице Гарри, когда он увидел на столе сверкающую золотую чашу, расколотую пополам. Металл почернел на месте раскола, расплавился, но на одной стороне угадывалось изображение барсука. Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперед и замер, не отрывая взгляда от крестража. Лишь через пару секунд он посмотрел на директора.</p><p>Дамблдор выглядел очень уставшим. Он сидел, положив голову на скрещенные пальцы, и внимательно следил за вошедшим гриффиндорцем. За спинкой его кресла стоял Снейп и с сосредоточенным видом рассматривал какую-то жидкость в колбочке. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он протянул ее директору, и тот, секунду помедлив, залпом выпил зелье. Поморщившись, он вновь взглянул на Гарри.</p><p>— Думаю, ты не нуждаешься в объяснениях, — Дамблдор указал ладонью на мягкое кресло, и мальчик послушно опустился в него. — Завтрашняя газета будет сверкать заголовком: «Ограбление Гринготтса, проникновение в сейф Лестрейнджей». Это было непросто.</p><p>— Но все же вы это сделали, — Гарри перевел взгляд на Снейпа, застывшего у окна, а потом снова на сверкающую чашу. — Осталось совсем немного.</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что он искренне рад этому факту. Крестражи нужно было уничтожать, но каждый из них словно олицетворял стену, ограждающую Гарри от неминуемой смерти. Теперь на один барьер стало меньше: радость пополам с печалью бушевали внутри мальчика, не в силах определить направление его мыслей.</p><p>— Да, Гарри, мы преуспели в нашем деле. Правда, я не думаю, что сейчас время об этом говорить. Я лишь хотел поделиться с тобой результатом. И спросить тебя о твоем самочувствии.</p><p>— Самочувствии? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри. Он тут же сообразил, что Дамблдор наверняка заметил его отстраненный и хмурый вид. — Все нормально. Просто прекрасно.</p><p>Дамблдор прожигал его взглядом ярких глаз долгую минуту, а потом, ласково улыбнувшись, отпустил, пожелав приятно провести пару дней оставшихся каникул. Гарри спешно попрощался и выскочил на лестницу, опасаясь, как бы директор не решил задержать его новым витком расспросов. Он замер около горгулий, а потом, тяжко вздохнув, отправился обратно в башню Гриффиндора.</p><p> </p><p>Уроки принесли с собой не только горы домашних заданий и выматывающих тренировок, но и приятную возможность не думать о мрачных тучах, сгустившихся на горизонте. Матч Гриффиндор-Когтевран был назначен на ближайшую субботу, поэтому Гарри то и дело гоняли по замку, призывая то немедленно засесть за домашние задания, то взять метлу и наворачивать круги над квиддичным полем. Лишь Рон искренне ему сочувствовал и помогал избежать наполненного праведным гневом взора Гермионы и безумных наставлений Оливера Вуда. </p><p>Уже на второй день учебы Гарри, пробормотав какое-то торопливое объяснение, убежал к Люпину. Он собирался просидеть у профессора до ужина, поговорить с Сириусом, а потом списать домашнее задание у Рона, но его плану не суждено было сбыться.</p><p>На третьем этаже ему повстречалась толпа слизеринцев. Крэбб и Гойл несли тяжелые книги, с глуповатым видом слушая разглагольствования своего предводителя. Малфой явно хвастался чем-то, потому что выглядел он невероятно довольно: две незнакомые девочки и Панси Паркинсон с восхищением пялились на него. Лишь Теодор Нотт завистливо вздыхал, но все же удивленно поглядывал на своего приятеля.</p><p>Гарри взобрался на подоконник, опасливо разглядывая приближающуюся компанию. Он вспомнил, что искал встречи с Малфоем, но сейчас уверенность в том, что разговор принесет ему пользу, стремительно улетучивалась. Драко окинул его мимолетным взглядом и прошел мимо. Гойл попытался задеть Гарри локтем, но не рассчитал расстояния и чуть не выронил тяжелые книги на колени гриффиндорцу.</p><p>— Растяпа, — буркнул Гарри себе под нос. Он еще немного посидел на подоконнике, размышляя о том, что идти к Люпину — не лучшая затея. Сириус, воспользовавшись тем, что он может общаться в облике человека, не преминет упомянуть, что крестник скрывает от него важные вещи. Если рядом будет Люпин и они вдвоем насядут на него с расспросами... Гарри предпочел не представлять, что будет в этом случае.</p><p>Возвращаться в гостиную не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть на окне, мерзнуть и смотреть на Запретный Лес. Гарри думал о том, чтобы пойти в Выручай-Комнату и выплеснуть свой гнев на манекенах. Кричать заклятия, дробить их деревянные тела, лишь бы только избавиться от давления внутри. Чтобы потом вернуться к Рону и Гермионе с улыбкой на лице и готовностью принять их заботу.</p><p>Но потом, словно отпустив пружины, он соскочил на пол. Выхватив из кармана мантию-невидимку, он бросился за слизеринцами, стараясь не шуметь. Те уже дошли до лестниц и теперь спускались вниз.</p><p>— ...купит мне, если Слизерин одержит победу. Он придет на финальный матч, поэтому нельзя упасть в грязь лицом.</p><p>— Конечно, ведь ты играешь с Гарри Поттером. Уверена, ты победишь его, ведь твоя метла гораздо быстрей, — продемонстрировала свою осведомленность Панси. Гарри скривился и подавил желание наступить на подол ее мантии: девочка ему никогда не нравилась. Да и на Драко она висла отвратительно вульгарно.</p><p>На площадке второго этажа Гарри аккуратно подергал Малфоя за рукав. Мальчик замер на секунду, непонимающе уставившись в пустоту, а потом медленно повернулся к угрюмому Нотту и двум девицам, выглядящим так же лукаво, как и Паркинсон.</p><p>Гарри решил, что Драко мог принять его за шутливого призрака или случайную неловкость, поэтому наклонился к самому уху слизеринца, стараясь не задеть локтем Гойла.</p><p>— Это я, — едва слышно произнес он. Мантия не пропускала его дыхания, но Гарри все равно показалось, что он увидел, как шевельнулась тонкая белая прядь. Малфой застыл с прямой спиной, рывками начал оборачиваться, но тут же одернул себя. Все-таки он умел прекрасно держать лицо.</p><p>— Возвращайтесь в гостиную. Мне нужно кое-что закончить, — махнул он рукой. Крэбб, Гойл и Нотт послушно потопали вниз, а девицы уставились на него с мольбой в глазах.</p><p>— Я помогу тебе, Драко, — Панси свысока глянула на своих подружек. Та, у которой были рыжие кудряшки, оскорбленно хмыкнула, а брюнетка с огромными зелеными глазами равнодушно пожала плечами, спускаясь вслед за парнями. Малфой проводил ее взглядом, а потом гневно посмотрел на оставшихся.</p><p>— Ваша помощь мне не требуется, — он выпрямился и, криво улыбнувшись, двинулся в сторону класса трансфигурации. Гарри поспешил за ним, оглянувшись напоследок: девочки выглядели сильно расстроенными.</p><p>Малфой зашел в класс, проверив, чтоб там не было учеников или профессора МакГонагалл, и уселся на стол. Он выжидающе уставился в пустоту, скрещивая руки на груди. Гарри смеялся про себя: слизеринец напоминал ему напыщенного воробья.</p><p>— Что за фокусы, Поттер? — недовольно спросил Малфой. </p><p>— Испугался? — усмехнулся Гарри, стянув с себя мантию. — Надо почаще так делать.</p><p>— Вот еще, — Драко подозрительно сощурил глаза. — Что тебе нужно? Надеюсь, это что-то важное, иначе не было смысла отрывать меня от важных дел.</p><p>— Важных дел? — Гарри не знал, издевался он над Малфоем или над самим собой, но этот голос явно принадлежал какому-то наглому и малоприятному типу. — От общения с девчонками?</p><p>— Ты-то, небось, о девчонках вообще ничего не знаешь, так, Потти?</p><p>— Не задавайся, — как бы Гарри ни хотелось поддеть Малфоя, он не мог рассказать ему о Чжоу и Джинни. — Ты знаешь не больше моего.</p><p>Драко расплылся в акульей улыбке. Он с преувеличенной жалостью и пониманием покачал головой. </p><p>— Я расскажу тебе страшный секрет, Поттер. У меня есть невеста.</p><p>Гарри непонимающе уставился на него. Он, слегка пошатываясь, добрался до парты и уселся на нее, глядя на своего неприятеля. Смысл слов Малфоя отказывался доходить до него. </p><p>— Невеста? — переспросил Гарри, пытаясь представить напыщенного, затянутого в смокинг Драко, держащего за руку высокую девушку в пышном белом платье. Картина выходила откровенно комичной.</p><p>— Да, болван, — Малфой досадливо цокнул языком. — Правда, она пойдет в школу лишь в следующем году, но это не важно. Главное, что она у меня есть, а вот тебе вряд ли повезет познакомиться с кем-то, кроме Грейнджер или этой мелкой Уизлетты.</p><p>— Не называй ее так, — огрызнулся Гарри, пытаясь понять, какие чувства вызвала в нем эта новость. Кажется, совершенно никаких, грустная тьма внутри не всколыхнулась. Мальчик поежился: этот разговор был ошибкой, но он понятия не имел, как его прекратить.</p><p>— Значит, все же она твоя будущая подружка, я прав? — ухмылялся Малфой. — Вот и правильно. Уизли хоть и предатели крови, но все же чистокровные, а это чего-то да стоит. Никто в здравом уме не выбрал бы Грейнджер.</p><p>— Она умная и симпатичная. Кровь ничего не решает, — Гарри повернулся к нему, чувствуя, как между ними вновь нагревается воздух от резких слов и колючих взглядов. Малфой закинул ногу на ногу и чуть откинулся назад, заметно расслабляясь. Он казался довольным: споры его раззадоривали, и Гарри почти чувствовал, как из него по капле вытягивают энергию.</p><p>— Кровь многое решает, Поттер, —  начал Малфой голосом, безумно напоминающим заунывное бормотание профессора Биннса. — Но почему я рассказываю это тебе, жалкому полукровке, который за неделю в замке не нашел никаких полезных сведений?</p><p>— Наверное, потому, что стоило мне позвать тебя, как ты тут же убежал от своих друзей, — также нахально улыбнулся Гарри в ответ. Он готов был взять свои слова назад: Драко заставил его почувствовать себя лучше. </p><p>— А ты не побежал бы ко мне, Поттер? — слизеринец, кажется, не собирался обижаться, хотя его лицо на секунду приняло оскорбленный вид. — Уверен, мне не пришлось бы ждать и минуты.</p><p>— Проверим?</p><p>— В другой раз. Сейчас меня интересует, зачем же ты позвал меня сюда? Поболтать?</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? — у Гарри не было оправдания. Не было секретов, которые можно раскрыть Малфою, чтобы удержать его в кабинете трансфигурации. Он хотел поговорить с ним, но слизеринец, кажется, израсходовал весь свой запас дружелюбия и открытости: на его лице вновь отразилось презрение и насмешка. Драко странно посмотрел на него, прежде чем произнести своим привычным, манерно растягивающим слова голосом:</p><p>— Потому что у нас с тобой есть договор, и в него не входят бессмысленные встречи, — Малфой спрыгнул с парты, поправил свою мантию и гордо вскинул подбородок. — Болтай с Уизли. И не приставай ко мне, если тебе нечего рассказать.</p><p>Он направился к выходу, намереваясь покинуть кабинет и вновь оставить Гарри в одиночестве. Гриффиндорец не ожидал от себя такой прыти: в одну секунду он оказался около дверей и прижался к светлому дереву. Малфой непонимающе уставился на него.</p><p>— Из-за чего ты поругался со своим крестным? — настойчиво спросил Гарри. Он покрепче вцепился в ручку двери, пытаясь выровнять дыхание — оно отчего-то стало прерывистым и тяжелым, как будто этот короткий рывок забрал все его силы.</p><p>— Сейчас я все тебе расскажу, — округлил глаза Малфой. — Ведь это так тебя касается, Поттер.</p><p>— И все же. Раньше Снейп всегда благоволил тебе, а ты ему не перечил. С чего бы возникать разногласиям?</p><p>— Я не знаю, зачем Северус рассказал тебе об этом, но он явно совершил ошибку, — Драко приблизился. Его теплое дыхание обдало лицо Гарри, заставляя отступить и сильнее вжаться в дверь. Слизеринец сделал еще один крошечный шаг вперед. — Не спрашивай меня о моей семье, Поттер. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я спросил тебя о твоей.</p><p>Он знал что-то? Подозревал? Бил наугад? Гарри не мог найти ответы на эти вопросы, поэтому запретил себе рисковать. Медленно, очень медленно он отошел в сторону, стараясь не прикасаться к Малфою, и напряженно уставился на него, ожидая насмешки или признания. </p><p>На улице послышался собачий лай. Наверно, Сириус решил вырваться на свободу из кабинета Люпина и немного побегать, но сейчас его незримое присутствие было как никогда некстати. Гарри постарался сохранить на лице равнодушно-выжидающее выражение. </p><p>Малфой подозрительно оглядел его, но, не найдя ничего странного, махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Матч Гриффиндор-Когтевран был омрачен ужасным известием. За завтраком Дамблдор объявил о том, что с понедельника периметр школы будет охраняться дементорами.<p>— Будьте осторожны, — напутствовал директор, — эти существа очень опасны. Не приближайтесь к ним, даже если думаете, что сможете справиться с ними. Дементоры не знают пощады и не умеют прощать — они забирают у людей самые светлые чувства и воспоминания, оставляя вместо них лишь самое плохое. Дементоры не будут заходить в замок, поэтому здесь вы в безопасности. Я надеюсь на вашу сознательность и чувство ответственности.</p><p>Эта новость гудела над толпой, подобно огромному черному облаку. Рон, Гермиона и близнецы, посвященные в тайну Сириуса, выглядели обеспокоенными: не смогут ли дементоры почуять его? Но Гарри заверил их в том, что Блэк не высунется из кабинета Люпина и будет все время проводить в облике пса. Это было довольно хлипкое утверждение — в прошлый раз Сириус взвыл от необходимости сидеть на площади Гриммо, а теперь он ограничен всего парой комнат и неудобным телом. Гарри искренне боялся за него и опасался, как бы крестный не натворил глупостей.</p><p>— Думаю, стоит посоветовать Люпину накладывать чары на дверь, — Гарри неловко топтался на месте. — Но если Сириус узнает об этом...</p><p>— Он взрослый и разумный человек, — с легкой ноткой сомнения отозвалась Гермиона. — Думаю, он прекрасно понимает, что на улице опасно. Нужно просто почаще навещать его.</p><p>— Конечно, — согласился Гарри. Рон, Фред и Джордж внимательно смотрели на него, ожидая решения, и расслабились, когда оно прозвучало. — Но нужно быть осторожными. Сириус стал немного нервным после Азкабана, мало ли...</p><p>Заметив приближающегося Вуда, друзья выбрались из темной ниши, в которой предпочли обсуждать ситуацию. Капитан недовольным взглядом окинул ребят, прежде чем едва ли не за руку потащить их на поле. Гермиона и Рон кричали что-то напутственное вслед, но Гарри услышал лишь особо громкий выкрик Уизли: «Надери этому Флайеру задницу!»</p><p>По дороге Гарри увидел высокую фигуру Седрика, но не стал останавливаться: после того случая с идиотской шуткой Плаксы Миртл они почти не разговаривали. Мальчик не знал, с чего начать разговор, и не понимал, отчего ему так неловко, а Диггори лишь разглядывал его издалека. Однажды он хотел подойти, Гарри уже увидел его солнечную улыбку, но тут пуффендуец, уже заранее названный придурком, преградил Седрику дорогу и увлек в разговор.</p><p>— Не витай в облаках, Гарри, — укорил его Вуд, заталкивая их в раздевалку. Девушки послушно отвернулись, когда Гарри и близнецы переодевались в алую квиддичную форму, а потом присели рядом. Волосы Кэти Белл растрепались, и она старательно переплетала свои косы, то и дело задевая Гарри по лицу светлыми прядками. </p><p>— Так, — начал Оливер, грозно оглядывая ребят, — солнца сегодня нет, холодно, безветренно. Идеальная погода для матча.</p><p>— И правда, — согласился Джордж. — Кому нужно голубое небо и тепло?</p><p>— Падать в сугробы гораздо удобней, — подмигнул ему Фред. — Особенно в глубокие сугробы около колец...</p><p>— А ну, заткнитесь, — рявкнул на них Оливер. — Слушайте меня! Придерживаемся той же тактики, что и на тренировках. Надеюсь, за каникулы вы ничего не забыли? У Когтеврана слабый вратарь, но неплохие охотники, поэтому старайтесь удерживать квоффл. Для тебя, Гарри: Флайер неплохо летает, силен на поворотах, но ты легче, и твоя метла быстрей. Постарайся поймать снитч как можно скорее.</p><p>Гарри постарался запомнить это напутствие. Хотя он никогда не использовал тактики, навязанные ему Оливером — тот требовал от него каких-то траекторий, которые совсем не влияли на игру. Гарри предпочитал любимые им спонтанность и импровизацию — они давались лучше всего. И использовались постоянно.</p><p>Команды вышли на поле. Погода и правда, была довольно неплохой для квиддича, но слишком холодной. Пришлось надеть перчатки без пальцев и наложить на руки согревающие чары, но лицо оставалось открытым для мороза, и щеки у всех тут же раскраснелись.</p><p>— Я ненавижу квиддич в мороз, — тихо прогнусавил Фред. — У меня начинается насморк.</p><p>— Бедняга, — Джордж приобнял его, сочувственно встряхнув. — Если что, ты можешь бомбардировать их в полете.</p><p>— Ну, спасибо, братец, — улыбнулся Фред, прежде чем втянуть в себя воздух с ужасным хлюпающим звуком. Оливер тут же начал шикать на них, а Гарри перестал слушать их перепалку. Он сконцентрировал свое внимание на Ральфе Флайере. Высокий, с короткими черными волосами, он вызывал у Гарри массу неприятных чувств, смутно напоминающих желание ударить Ральфа по голове древком от метлы.</p><p>Чтобы не пялиться на ловца Когтеврана, мальчик принялся разглядывать трибуны. Сейчас они были раскрашены красным и синим: гриффиндорцы и пуффендуйцы всегда были дружны и поддерживали друг друга, поэтому желтый цвет сменился алым, а вот слизеринцы либо оставались верны своему зеленому, либо надевали голубые шaрфы и недовольно поглядывали на противников. Гарри хотел бы узнать, что за цвет выбрал Малфой, и отчего-то эта мысль не давала ему покоя. Он ни в коем случае не ждал, что Драко будет болеть за Гриффиндор, но ему бы очень не хотелось, чтобы на шее его неприятеля развевался когтевранский шарф.</p><p>Мадам Трюк принесла на поле сундук с мячами. Капитаны пожали друг другу руки, и команды взмыли в воздух. Тут же над стадионом раздался громкий голос Ли Джордана, комментатора и лучшего друга близнецов.</p><p>— Денек сегодня прохладный, но условия вполне терпимые, — бодро вещал он в рупор. — Гриффиндор и Когтевран — какая игра! Напомним, что, если Гриффиндор победит, он займет лидирующее место, и с постамента его сможет сдернуть лишь решающий матч со Слизерином. Но мы-то все знаем, что Слиз... Кхм, да, так вот, команды уже поднялись в воздух. Сейчас мадам Трюк проведет последнюю проверку и-и-и...</p><p>Гарри оглянулся посмотреть, как мячи выпускаются из сундука. Бладжеры взмыли в небо, снитч с огромной скоростью упорхнул куда-то вбок, а квоффл взлетел высоко в небо, где его тут же перехватил охотник Когтеврана. Игра началась.</p><p>Гарри носился над полем, стараясь поскорей поймать золотой мячик. Он уже привык к своей Гарпии за каникулы, поэтому теперь Нимбус казался не таким уж быстрым и маневренным. Гарри было стыдно перед своей метлой, ему казалось, что он предает ее.</p><p>Но все же ему было очень хорошо. Тьма внутри него словно не поспевала за быстрой метлой, оставалась позади, и Гарри мечтал о том, чтобы она никогда не возвращалась.</p><p>Однажды Гарри подлетел совсем близко к трибуне Слизерина и смог наконец удовлетворить свое любопытство. Малфой был в первых рядах, и он не сменил своего слизеринского шарфа. </p><p>— Свались с метлы, Поттер, — громко крикнул он, но его голос лишь развеселил Гарри. Его хандра прошла: внезапно тут, в воздухе, она испарилась, превратившись в облака над Хогвартсом. Азарт, жажда показать себя, разорваться на тысячу искр — это овладело им. Обида на Снейпа, гнев на Дамблдора — все это отошло назад, потому что Гарри вдруг понял невыносимо простую истину:</p><p>Он не должен тратить свое оставшееся время на ссоры, обиды и распри. Он должен тратить его на дружбу и любовь.</p><p>Гарри внимательно оглядел поле. Флайер летал неподалеку от него, вертел головой, словно пытаясь поймать не один снитч, а, по крайней мере, десять. Наконец, спустя пятнадцать минут поисков и обморожения носов, Гарри заметил золотую вспышку неподалеку от когтевранского загонщика. </p><p>— Гарри, — рядом появились Фред с Джорджем. Их голоса перекрывали комментарии Ли, но Гарри все равно услышал. — Мы его остановим.</p><p>И Гарри рванул с места. Ральф был гораздо ближе к снитчу, но, когда он все же заметил его, за ним уже понесся мяч-вышибала. Бладжер, метко пущенный Фредом, угодил в хвостовую часть его метлы, и она неудачно вильнула в сторону. Гарри пронесся мимо на огромной скорости, уже протягивая руку к блестящему боку, как вдруг снитч нырнул вниз, прячась под метлой загонщика.</p><p>— Чт.. — начал курносый парень, держащий в руках тяжелую биту. Гарри резко поднял метлу, оцарапав когтевранцу лицо прутьями в хвосте. Его отбросило в сторону потоком воздуха, метловище почти выскользнуло из замерших пальцев, когда мальчик с огромным усилием удержался на метле. Мир опасно накренился, но через пару мгновений вновь вернулся на место.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер чуть не сорвался с метлы, — обеспокоенный голос Джордана привел Гарри в чувство. Он резко спикировал вниз, пытаясь найти взглядом золотой мячик. Снитч замелькал около колец Гриффиндора, и ловец рванул туда, пытаясь определить, где в этот момент Флайер.</p><p>Ральф оказался близко. В прямом смысле слова.</p><p>В следующую секунду он врезался в Гарри, больно ударяя его локтем по ребрам. Стадион заревел, но их крики не могли остановить гонку: Гарри отпихивал парня от себя, стараясь не терять из виду золотого мяча. В какой-то момент снитч затормозил, и они разом протянули к нему руки. Гриффиндорец почувствовал холодные пальцы, почти переплетающиеся с его, — он был на дюйм впереди, и ногти Флайера лишь царапнули его по тыльной стороне ладони...</p><p>— ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР ПОЙМАЛ СНИТЧ! — заревел Ли Джордан в рупор. — СЧЕТ 190:40! ГРИФФИНДОР ПОБЕДИЛ!</p><p>Гарри с огромным облегчением опустился на поле, едва не рухнув в сугроб. Ральф, хмурый и насупленный, кинул на него гневный взгляд и тут же оскорбленно отвернулся. Его команда тоже спускалась и, не переговариваясь, шла в сторону своих раздевалок. Засчитывать штраф не имело смысла — матч все равно закончился.</p><p>Команда повисла на Гарри, дергая его и теребя.</p><p>— Это была жестокая гонка, — радовался Джордж, крепко прижимающий его к себе. — Нужно было врезать ему прямо по длинному носу!</p><p>— Наш Гарри не такой, — воскликнула Анжелина. — Я вообще не ожидала, что когтевранцы дойдут до такого. Они всегда играли честно.</p><p>— Лишь Флайер играет нечестно, — ощетинилась Алисия. Насколько Гарри знал из случайно подслушанных разговоров девчонок, она встречалась с одним из них. — Говорят, вся его семья училась на Слизерине. Неудивительно, что он такой му... неприятный тип.</p><p>— Именно «му», — хихикнула Кэти. — Другого он и не заслуживает.</p><p>Как бы гриффиндорцы не сетовали на ловца Когтеврана, победа все равно всех обрадовала. С трибун сбежались болельщики, и они все вместе, красно-черной толпой, двинулись к замку. За последние дни Гарри никогда еще не было так хорошо: хотелось прыгать, кричать, ворваться в замок и стиснуть Сириуса в объятиях. Он радостно кивал на комментарии Рона, послушно выслушал замечания и похвалу Гермионы и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом пообещал Невиллу когда-нибудь научить его ловить снитч.</p><p>Вечером в гостиной была устроена небольшая вечеринка. Близнецы притащили сливочного пива и еды с кухни, а потом продемонстрировали всем свои «голосистые леденцы». Опробовали их, как всегда, на Невилле: тот долгие пять минут то пел соловьем, то скрипучим голосом, напоминающим брюзжание Снейпа, просил дать ему воды. </p><p>— Ты наконец-то поправился, — заметила Гермиона в разгар веселья. Она осуждающе покосилась на пустые бутылки и крошки на столе, но промолчала. Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я был в порядке, — он отхлебнул сладкий, отдающий медом напиток. Рон в этот момент пытался переспорить Дина в том, что футбол — это ни разу не круто, и мальчишки были готовы вот-вот подраться, поэтому у Гарри нашелся отличный предлог, чтобы избежать этого разговора.</p><p>Вечеринка продлилась до того времени, как в гостиную ворвалась профессор МакГонагалл и приказала им всем немедленно («Немедленно, Уизли!») расходиться по спальням.</p><p>— Что за произвол?! — возмущалась она, взмахом палочки уничтожая всю выпивку и угощения. — Башня трясется от вашего шума. Сейчас же в постель! К вам это тоже относится, мистер Кейриф, вы не будете спать на диване!</p><p>Гарри был даже рад, что его все-таки заставили лечь спать. Забираясь в свою кровать, он думал о том, что постарается забыть обо всем. Он просто будет делать свое дело, не перемалывая каждый камень в своей душе. Боль пройдет, если он забудет о ней.</p><p>С этими мыслями он заснул.</p><p> </p><p>На следующий день Гарри принял твердое решение подойти к Снейпу и потребовать отвести его к Лили. Он не сомневался, что зельевар не откажется: сейчас мальчик ощущал невероятную власть над своим профессором. Он не мог приказать ему что-то, не мог требовать, но Гарри казалось, что его слова наконец обрели особый, тяжелый смысл.</p><p>Только вот на урок зельеварения Снейп не явился. Он опаздывал крайне редко и не больше, чем на пару минут, но в этот раз прошло уже пол-урока, а его кресло все пустовало.</p><p>— Может, свалился с лестницы? — кровожадно поинтересовался Рон. Гарри шикнул на него, обеспокоенно оглядываясь на слизеринцев. Малфой сидел на последней парте и безмятежно болтал о чем-то с Панси Паркинсон — кажется, исчезновение крестного совсем его не волновало.</p><p>— Поттер пялится на тебя, — прогнусавил Гойл. Гарри тут же отвернулся, но все равно услышал насмешливое:</p><p>— Пусть любуется. Мне не жалко.</p><p>Рон бы непременно вспылил, если бы в этот момент в класс не ворвался Снейп. Он тут же наорал на Невилла за то, что тот перебирает скляночки на столе, и резко повернулся к Гарри. Его мантия всколыхнулась и обернулась вокруг его ног.</p><p>— Поттер. За мной. Быстро, — Гарри не смел ослушаться приказа, данного таким голосом. Он бегом кинулся за профессором, на ходу обдумывая, что за грехи он совершил, раз на него обрушилась подобная кара. Но Снейп, кажется, злился не на него: он скрипел зубами, чертыхался, стремительно поднимаясь по лестницам. Мальчик едва поспевал за ним.</p><p>— Профессор, — наконец, решился он. — Куда вы меня ведете?</p><p>— Вы же хотели быть в курсе событий, — резко бросил Снейп через плечо. — Вот, пожалуйста. Очередное нападение.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все взорвалось. Он молча бежал за профессором, не зная, кого он увидит на зеркальном полу. Но это будет не Малфой, ведь Драко в кои-то веки оказался в безопасности, и никто из его друзей.</p><p>Ворвавшись в пeрeпoлнeнный коридор, Гарри чуть не врезался в профессора Стебль. Та тут же кинулась к Снейпу. Она что-то говорила ему, не обращая внимание на второкурсника, осторожно пробирающегося вперед. До него донеслись обрывки фразы, оброненной Филчем:</p><p>— ...кровный. Гадкий мальчишка, у него много неприятелей, — завхоз заметил Гарри, и по его лицу разлилось злобное ликование. — А вот один из них! Все видели их стычку на матче, все!</p><p>Гарри в ужасе уставился на тело Ральфа Флайера, лежащего на полу. Это было глупо и нелепо, но он почувствовал в себе волну страха и обреченности: нападение на чистокровного. Снова.</p><p>Ральф зажмурился, перед тем как упасть, и сейчас его лицо было жутко перекошенным. Галстук отчего-то был сорван, а его руки, застывшие в оборонительном жесте, казались руками манекена. Рядом с ним... рядом с ним лежало тельце домовика. Крошечный эльф, несомненно, был мертв — в его огромных голубых глазах потухло нечто сверкающее, а полотенце, обернутое вокруг тела, словно тога, было в крови. Гарри поднял взгляд и замер, борясь с приступом тошноты.</p><p>Флайер оказался единственным выжившим в этом нападении. Повсюду расползались отвратительные алые лужи, а мадам Помфри скорбно складывала разорванные тельца домовиков на наколдованные носилки. Зеркала были разбиты, а из туалета Миртл текла вода — она залила уже большую часть коридора. За окном бушевала буря, снег и дождь бились в стекла: сквозняк и страшный, потусторонний гул наполняли зеркальный коридор. Казалось, воздух пропитался запахом смерти и крови, а опасность повисла под потолком, грозясь в любую секунду обрушиться вниз.</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор оказался рядом, и он поддержал гриффиндорца, который начал оседать на пол, не в силах справиться со слабостью в ногах. Его трясло и шатало, и лишь давление руки старого волшебника не давало рухнуть без чувств, — ты нужен нам сейчас, мой мальчик.</p><p>— Ему нельзя видеть этого, Альбус, — Минерва МакГонагалл появилась перед ними. Ее шляпа сидела криво, а тугой пучок растрепался. Сухая ладонь крепко сжалась на плече Гарри, пытаясь удержать его на месте. — Он еще маленький!</p><p>— Он не маленький, Минерва, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор, помогая Гарри шагать к туалету. — Возраст ничего не значит. Он может выдержать и не такое.</p><p>— Он просто мальчик, — возразила профессор трансфигурации. — Не оружие!</p><p>Гарри слушал ее возмущенный голос, не отрывая взгляда от кровавых подтеков на полу. Несколько трупов были жутко изуродованы: видимо, василиск вцепился в них зубами, но из-за барьера на аппарацию домовиков те не смогли спастись. Мальчика вновь затошнило, а перед глазами заплясали черные пятна. Флайер никогда ему не нравился, но нападение на него не могло не волновать. Так же, как и в случае с Блейзом Забини, вину можно было легко свалить на самого Гарри. Кто-то, владеющий дневником, определенно знал, когда и на кого нужно нападать, но обе атаки были сорваны. Лишь огромная удача не позволила мальчикам погибнуть. Кто знает, сколько еще она будет благоволить Хогвартсу?</p><p>— Что я должен делать? — спросил Гарри у директора после пары минут размышлений. Тот внимательно посмотрел на него. Дамблдор был холоден и сосредоточен, он не беспокоился о сохранности чьего-то восприятия, он заботился о всеобщем благе.</p><p>— Открой Тайную Комнату. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>И Гарри сделал это. Но, спускаясь в черную трубу, он думал о том, что он вовсе не меч, которым Дамблдор сражается со злом, он ключ, который открывает запертые двери на пути к победе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Вместе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Его видели, его заметили! — вскричал Дин Томас, привлекая к себе внимание доброй половины гриффиндорцев. Он бросил на обеденный стол газету, едва не уронив стакан с соком. — Сириус Блэк! </p><p>Гарри поперхнулся кусочком сосиски, который он только что положил себе в рот. Сосиска упала обратно в тарелку, а Рон очень кстати ударил его пару раз по спине, помогая откашляться. Дин принял его реакцию за шок.</p><p>— Совсем недалеко! Какая-то старушка... — он начал листать Ежедневный Пророк, пытаясь найти нужную заметку. Гермиона деловито отобрала у него газету и развернула, окидывая статью скептическим взглядом.</p><p>— Розалина Палмер, престарелая волшебница из Нью Камнока, заявила, что сумела опознать в грабителе, забравшемся в ее дом, Сириуса Блэка, одного из самых разыскиваемых преступников... —  громко прочла девочка. Она отбросила «Пророк» в сторону и осуждающе покосилась на Дина. — Что за бред? Ты всех напугал этой глупостью.</p><p>— Ничего не бред, — возмутился Томас, пряча «Пророк» за спину. — Если бы ты смотрела внимательней, то заметила бы еще несколько заметок. Люди видели Блэка в Камноке!</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, я невнимательная?! — взвилась Гермиона. Она уже успела взять в руки ложку и теперь с оглушающим стуком ударила ей об тарелку. — А ну дай сюда свою газету!</p><p>Дин Томас покачал головой и убежал, избегая гнева разъяренной Гермионы. Она еще долго сверкала глазами ему вслед и неодобрительно косилась на тех, кто, услышав новость о Сириусе, начал тихо переговариваться, обеспокоенно оглядываясь. Невилл Долгопупс тут же уверил ее, что считает статью глупостью, хотя его посеревшие от страха щеки выдавали его истинные эмоции.</p><p>Гарри не мог винить тех, кто принял статью всерьез. Нью Камнок был далеко от Хогвартса, но не настолько, чтобы забыть об угрозе. Сейчас, когда дементоры парили на границах школы и их черные фигуры можно было видеть из окон, ситуация с Сириусом стала как никогда серьезной. Дамблдор словно подчеркнул ее, разрешив стражам Азкабана патрулировать школу, а бесконечные откровения «очевидцев», печатающиеся в газетах, лишь усугубляли ситуацию.</p><p>— Лично мне кажется, — сказал Рон, задумчиво разглядывая на свет ломтик сыра, — что эти статьи придумывают сами издатели. Папа когда-то говорил, что Министерство однажды, ловя какого-то преступника, целую неделю выпускало ложные отчеты, чтобы люди не заподозрили, что они в тупике.</p><p>— Либо эти, — Гермиона махнула рукой в сторону дверей, за которыми скрылся Дин с газетой, — просто хотят, чтоб их опубликовали. Чепуха!</p><p>— Разницы никакой, — нетерпеливо отозвался Гарри, отодвигая от себя недоеденный завтрак. Аппетита не было. Друзья поднялись со скамьи и направились к выходу. Ученики вокруг все еще обсуждали статью в газете, что безумно раздражало: некоторые из них выражали огромную надежду на то, что Блэка поскорей поймают и упрячут в тюрьму.</p><p>Настроение Хогвартса изменилось. Гарри, идя по коридору, ловил на себе задумчивые взгляды, которые не решались перерасти в подозрения. Скорей, ученики были просто обеспокоены тем, что известный Гарри Поттер вновь оказался втянут в жуткие события: история его «похищения» с урока обрастала подробностями, словно грибами. Слизеринцы, конечно, постарались на славу: Малфой трагично заламывал руки, вещая о том, как Поттер, злобно сверкая глазами, бросился прочь, по пути роняя парту, а его подпевалы согласно кивали. Многих это всерьез пугало: весь Хогвартс видел стычку на матче, а сразу после нее Флайер подвергся нападению. Кто-то не преминул напомнить, что у великого Гарри Поттера были терки и с Блейзом Забини перед покушением на слизеринца.</p><p>— Может, этот Наследник просто жаждет привлечь твое внимание? — предложила Гермиона, когда друзья, поднимаясь по лестнице на третий этаж, наткнулись на очередную, обсуждающую горячие новости компанию. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Скорей уж, ему не терпится меня подставить, только делает он это как-то криво, — он сморщился, вспоминая ужасную картину, до сих пор стоявшую перед глазами. Гарри, конечно, не рассказал подробностей Рону и Гермионе (особенно Гермионе), но его до сих пор мучили жуткие видения и неприятные ощущения скрытой слежки.</p><p>— Флайера и Забини многие не любили, — добавил Рон. — Это могла быть случайность. Забини хотя бы шел в ногу со своими, а Флайер... Вот уж фрукт. Быть им с Малфоем лучшими друзьями. </p><p>— Все же есть закономерность, — Гермиона остановила друзей около двери в кабинет Люпина. — Они оба были чистокровными. Оба имели кучу неприятелей. Оба перед... нападением ссорились с Гарри. Хм, — девочка вдруг рассмеялась, — а вдруг у тебя, Гарри, завелся мстительный поклонник?</p><p>— Точно-точно, — подхватил Рон. — Видит, что кто-то на тебя зуб точит, и тут он его — чик.</p><p>— Очень смешно, — кисло ответил Гарри. Друзья пару секунд смотрели на него, понимая, что он меньше всего настроен сейчас обсуждать нападение на Флайера, а потом, смирившись, постучали в дверь.</p><p>В кабинете Люпина Гарри бывал часто. Тут было довольно светло, потому что Ремус не имел снейповской привычки занавешивать окна шторами, но тесновато. Шкафы, заполненные книгами, чередовались с объемными аквариумами, клетками, в которых профессор держал магических существ для урока, и сундуками, набитыми непонятно чем. Несколько муляжей черепов стояли на подставочках и угрожающе клацали клыкастыми челюстями, когда кто-либо открывал дверь. Сбоку был проход, который вел в класс ЗОТИ, а с другой стороны — дверь в личную комнату Люпина. Вот там-то никто из учеников никогда не бывал.</p><p>— Пришел навестить Сириуса, Гарри? — приветливо спросил Ремус, впуская друзей. Рон и Гермиона с интересом оглядывались, любопытно рассматривая большой шар, стоящий на столе профессора. Внутри него скакали маленькие черные комки, похожие на клочки пыли. Заметив внимание гриффиндорцев, Люпин объяснил: — Это для следующего занятия. Шадоболы — неприятные существа, но почти безобидные. Селятся в магловских домах и пугают людей до чертиков. Сидят по углам, издают страшные звуки, а несчастные потом зовут священников. А еще ночью могут забираться в уши.</p><p>— И как с ними бороться? — брезгливо поинтересовался Гарри, живо представляя, как ему в ухо забирается такой вот клочок. Его передернуло.</p><p>— Я объясню вам на уроке, — Люпин указал рукой на боковую дверь. — Бродяга ждет.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, и они вчетвером двинулись в следующую комнату. Там тоже было светло, а на большой кровати развалился Сириус, со скучающим видом пролистывающий какую-то книгу. Заметив гостей, он тут же радостно взвился.</p><p>— Гарри! — небрежно отбросив фолиант в сторону, Сириус подбежал к ним. Мальчик крепко обнял его, убеждаясь в том, что с крестным все хорошо. Лишь потом он окинул мимолетным взглядом спальню Люпина: кроме кровати Ремуса, была еще одна, явно трансфигурированная из подстилки, на которой Люпин пережидал полнолуние. </p><p>— Как поживаешь? — спросил Гарри, присаживаясь на кровать. Рон и Гермиона устроились на небольшом диванчике, а Ремус упал в глубокое кресло рядом с маленьким столиком, на котором громоздилась целая стопка учебной литературы. Все выжидающе уставились на Блэка. </p><p>— Неплохо, — он покосился на книги. — Читаю вот. Наверстываю. </p><p>Гарри виновато подернул плечами. Он понимал, что Сириус устал от каменных стен, что ему хочется на волю, но он не мог отпустить его. Единственным безопасным местом, кроме Хогвартса, был дом на площади Гриммо, но крестный вряд ли бы пожелал вернуться туда. Гарри все равно решил поинтересоваться:</p><p>— Если тебе скучно здесь, ты мог бы вернуться на площадь Гриммо, — осторожно предложил он. Сириус покосился на него, как на умалишенного. </p><p>— Променять Хогвартс, Ремуса и тебя на Кикимера, пыль и мою мамашу? Вот уж спасибо.</p><p>— Да, неравный обмен, — Гарри замолк, не зная, что еще сказать. Неловкость так и не прошла, и Сириус явно ощущал это: он внимательно смотрел на него, ища что-то в его лице. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что со временем обида Блэка на то, что его крестник скрывает от него тайну о его лучших друзьях, никуда не пропадет, но он искренне надеялся, что она перестанет быть такой острой. Сириус вдруг тяжело вздохнул и притянул его к себе, обнимая одной рукой.</p><p>— Я знаю, — сказал он, — Дамблдор приказал тебе молчать.</p><p>— Я должен, — Гарри хмуро посмотрел по сторонам. Ни Ремус, ни Рон с Гермионой не знали, о чем они говорят, поэтому недоумевающе поглядывали на них. Хотя, судя по пронизывающему взгляду Люпина, Сириус все же поделился с ним своими подозрениями, и теперь профессор осторожно, словно невзначай, прислушивался к оброненным фразам.</p><p>— Но как ты умудрился сдружиться со Снейпом? Вот этого я не понимаю, — Блэк отпустил его и уперся локтями в колени. — С кем угодно, но только не с ним.</p><p>— Мы не дружим. Сотрудничаем. И он не такой плохой, как кажется, — попытался уверить его Гарри. — Просто... своеобразный. </p><p>Сириус покачал головой. Гарри отметил про себя, что мужчина отказывается стричься: его волосы были чистыми, даже причёсанными, и доставали до плеч. Наверное, в школьные годы девушки только ради этих смоляных кудрей готовы были бегать за ним. Гарри неловко растрепал свои непослушные пряди.</p><p>— Не стоит верить Снейпу. Он слизеринец, — горячо забормотал Сириус. В окружении гриффиндорцев Гарри не чувствовал ни малейшей поддержки, разве что Ремус, предпочитающий держаться подальше от разборок, мог ему помочь. А Рон уже начал кивать головой, словно выражая свое желание подписаться под каждым словом Блэка.</p><p>— Я бы доверил этому слизеринцу свою жизнь, Сириус, — голосом, до ужаса напоминающим спокойные объяснения Дамблдора, произнес Гарри. Кажется, его тон смог успокоить крестного (если не напугать), и тот замолк, опуская взгляд. Пару секунд вновь было тихо, и лишь потом Гермиона осмелилась спросить у Люпина что-то насчет эссе, за которое Рон с Гарри еще даже не брались.</p><p>Сириус раздраженно хмыкнул и полез обратно на кровать. Вытащив из-под подушки книгу, он протянул ее Гарри. Мальчик осторожно коснулся ветхого переплета и взглянул на название.</p><p>«Пособие по анимагии» — прочитал он, с подозрением оглядывая отваливающийся корешок и слетевшую с букв позолоту.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Гарри, аккуратно кладя книгу на колени и пролистывая пожелтевшие страницы. Гермиона любопытно наклонилась вперед, вперив свой горящий, жаждущий взгляд в еще неизученный, наверняка жутко нудный, хоть и полезный фолиант. Рон страдальчески закатил глаза.</p><p>— Книга, по которой я, Джеймс и Питер учились превращаться, — бросил Сириус, глядя в окно. Там вновь было пасмурно и серо, и от этого взгляд его темных глаз становился еще мрачней. — Хотя вряд ли она нужна тебе. Снейп может тебя научить, — язвительно добавил он.</p><p>— Прекрати, — наконец вмешался Ремус, строго глядя на своего лучшего друга. — Гарри не виноват, что он способен найти общий язык с Северусом. В конце концов, даже я неплохо с ним общаюсь.</p><p>— Ты — это... другое, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Но Гарри... О, Мерлин, я просто не могу этого понять!</p><p>— Просто забудь об этом и все, — Гарри уже начал сердиться. Он отложил книгу по анимагии в сторону. — Зачем ты дал ее мне?</p><p>— Подумал, вдруг ты захочешь... ну... тоже стать анимагом. Это довольно полезное умение.</p><p>— Но вы незарегистрированный анимаг, — возмутилась Гермиона. — Вы не можете впутывать Гарри. Если кто-то узнает, вас только за это могут подвергнуть наказанию.</p><p>— Пф, — Сириуса явно не смущали трения с законом, — ерунда. Я сбежал из Азкабана благодаря тому, что никто не знал о моей способности. Согласись, полезная поправочка?</p><p>— Но Гарри же не собирается в Азкабан! — продолжала лепетать Гермиона. Рон толкнул ее локтем.</p><p>— По-моему, это классно, — задумчиво произнес Уизли. — Говорят, Патронусы совпадают с анимагической формой, это правда?</p><p>Сириус кивнул. Он взбил подушку кремового цвета и удобно устроился, подложив ее себе под спину. Кажется, разговор об анимагии немного отвлек его, и Гарри со всем своим энтузиазмом принялся развивать эту тему.</p><p>— Да, — Блэк ткнул пальцем в книгу, — там об этом написано. К примеру, мой Патронус — пес, и я в него превращаюсь.</p><p>— Значит, я смогу превратиться в терьера? — не сказать, что Уизли так уж был этим доволен. — Я бы хотел быть драконом. Ну, или хотя бы кем-то побольше, мой Патронус не выглядит устрашающим.</p><p>— Мой Патронус — выдра, но я же не ною, — осадила его Гермиона. — Да и не собираемся мы становиться анимагами. Это очень тяжело и требует времени, которого у нас нет.</p><p>Гарри уставился на нее, прежде чем догадаться, что она говорит об уроках. Гермиону беспокоило время, которое можно было потратить на занятия, и она понятия не имела, как точно смогла отметить его собственное состояние. Гарри был бы не против превращаться в оленя, но он не хотел тратить на развитие этого умения тот год, что у него остался. И.... тратить секунды на лицемерие тоже не хотелось.</p><p>— Сириус, — серьезно начал он, — это очень интересно, но я не думаю, что это мое. И... и я не стану Джеймсом, если повторю его путь.</p><p>Блэк оторвал взгляд от окна и с горечью посмотрел на него. Уголки его губ дрогнули и опустились. Морщины, покрывающие его лицо, проступили четче — их бы не было, если бы не годы в Азкабане. Гарри было жаль его, но что он мог поделать? Сириус хотел ощущать рядом с собой Джеймса, он скучал по нему и не мог перестать видеть его в своем крестнике. Блэк тяжело вздохнул и забрал книгу, пряча ее под подушку. Светлая комната омрачилась.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сухим голосом произнес он. — Ладно.</p><p>— Сириус, — Ремус поднялся с кресла и пересел на кровать, дружески хлопая приятеля по плечу. — Мы говорили с тобой об этом.</p><p>— Я помню, — раздраженно воскликнул Блэк. — Гарри — не Джеймс, я не должен путать их. Я помню об этом, Ремус!</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него, чувствуя, как все внутри у него дрожит от сочувствия и грусти. В спальне у него лежал Воскрешающий Камень, и он мог бы сделать Сириуса чуточку счастливей, но мальчик не был уверен, что Снейп не оторвет ему голову, если этот секрет будет раскрыт. Можно ли доверить Блэку этот артефакт? Хоть ненадолго, на один раз, лишь бы он перестал выглядеть таким потерянным?</p><p>Гарри открыл было рот и тут же закрыл его. Вновь открыл и замер, боясь ступить дальше. Он должен спросить совета, но в Хогвартсе не было никого, кто был бы беспристрастен в этом вопросе. Дамблдор, конечно, не станет рисковать и вообще отберет у него камень, а Северус просто ненавидит Блэка и ни за что не одобрит этот план.</p><p>— Я думаю, нам пора идти, — прошептал Гарри, поднимаясь. Рон и Гермиона разом посмотрели на него и поднялись следом. Сириус натянуто улыбнулся, с грустью поглядывая на своего крестника, а Ремус всеми силами попытался сгладить углы этой встречи. Он помахал им рукой, но Гарри прекрасно видел тень неодобрения в его глазах.</p><p>Друзья выскочили прочь и лишь за дверью кабинета смогли перевести дух. Рон и Гермиона молчали, не в силах подобрать нужных слов, а Гарри... ему впервые было так тяжело говорить с крестным. </p><p>Гарри рассерженно пнул стену, но только отбил себе пальцы на ноге. Рон присвистнул.</p><p>— Успокойся, — он состроил смешную рожицу, пытаясь развеселить друга. — Ему сейчас тяжело. У него всего две комнаты для жизни. Да и судя по объему книг... живется не очень весело.</p><p>— С книгами очень весело, — растерянно произнесла Гермиона, но, поймав скептический взгляд Уизли, в кои-то веки послушно смирилась с его правдой.</p><p>Друзья медленно побрели в башню Гриффиндора. Там они заняли столик в углу и попытались сосредоточиться на занятиях. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона не упоминали больше о Сириусе, а за ужином Гарри сам завел эту тему, желая выплеснуть свои переживания.</p><p>— Бродяга не может винить меня, — уверил он картошку, которую гипнотизировал взглядом уже несколько минут. — Я не мой отец.</p><p>— Никто тебя не винит, Гарри, — Гермиона заботливо подложила ему в тарелку мясных шариков. — Ему теперь даже на улицу нельзя, а ведь он только-только вышел из клетки. Дай ему привыкнуть.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри все равно не собирался есть. — Ладно.</p><p>Он отодвинул от себя тарелку и принялся разглядывать зал. Сегодня он сел спиной к слизеринскому столу и лицом к пуффендуйскому, поэтому мог беспрепятственно искать взглядом Седрика. Он нашел его едва ли не на другом конце зала; Диггори не обращал на него внимания — он был увлечен разговором с какой-то девушкой. Гарри мельком оценил ее: высокая, с длинными прямыми волосами пшеничного цвета. Симпатичная, но совсем не такая изысканная, как Чжоу, и не такая яркая, как Джинни. Вряд ли Седрик мог ей всерьез заинтересоваться.</p><p>Гарри устал глазеть на него и перевел взгляд на преподавательский стол. Учителя были взволнованы с момента нападения: Дамблдор был, как всегда, задумчив, но его рассеянность сменилась холодной, отстраненной пытливостью во взгляде; профессор МакГонагалл строга и собрана, однако она ни на секунду не прекращала свой разговор с профессором Стебль. Они то и дело спрашивали что-то у Снейпа, отрывисто отвечающего им и тут же отворачивающегося. Наверное, разговор шел о зелье из мандрагор, которое должно было вот-вот настояться. Гарри понятия не имел, что это за зелье и как его готовить, но он бы хотел ускорить этот процесс.</p><p>В какой-то момент Дамблдор поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на него. Секунду они прожигали друг друга взглядами, а потом старый волшебник удовлетворенно кивнул. </p><p>После того как Гарри спустился с ним в Тайную Комнату, они почти не разговаривали. Директор оставил там Меч Гриффиндора и Распределяющую Шляпу, замаскировав их под статуи змей. </p><p>— Это на случай, если кому-то из нас придется сюда спуститься, — сказал он тогда, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. — Я боюсь, что Том Реддл захочет заманить тебя в Комнату... Но не бросайся в омут. И не забывай про фениксов, которых я дал тебе.</p><p>Гарри выслушал директора, согласился со всеми его доводами и пообещал вести себя осторожней. Но проблема была в том, что он готов был броситься в этот самый омут за каждым из своих друзей. Он представил, как ему сообщают, что Наследник утащил Рона в Комнату... Неужели у него будет время, чтобы добраться до Дамблдора? А любой из профессоров просто оглушит его, лишь бы только Гарри не рисковал.</p><p>Риск. Он наполняет жизнь смыслом. Конечно, это было довольно странное утверждение, но, живя в поглощающей рутине безмятежного Хогвартса, Гарри осознавал, что забывает о самом главном. Его жизнь стремительно неслась с обрыва, каждая секунда была важна, а каждый день должен был быть особенным, чтобы потом не сожалеть о прошлом. И в моменты, когда черный омут приближался к Гарри, когда его холодные воды обволакивали его тело, каждая клеточка кричала о жизни. </p><p>Он продолжал рисковать ради того, чтобы не забывать цену своему оставшемуся времени.</p><p>— Гарри! — перед его носом замелькала ладонь Невилла. Мальчик вздрогнул и оторвался от лицезрения преподавателей. Друзья уставились на него.</p><p>— А? — Гарри кинул вопросительный взгляд на Рона с Гермионой, но те выглядели такими же удивленными, как и все остальные. — Что?</p><p>— Мы уже десять минут с тобой разговариваем, — укоризненно произнес Фред. — Где ты витаешь?</p><p>— Задумался просто, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Так, о чем вы?</p><p>— Мы попытались сделать что-то из тех изобретений, о которых ты нам рассказывал. Кровопролитные конфетки почти получились, правда, иногда кровь идет из ушей... Но зато у нас вышли неплохие звериные пастилки. Съедаешь одну и превращаешься на пару минут в крысу.</p><p>— Почему в крысу? — лениво поинтересовался Гарри. Гриффиндорцы уже закончили ужинать и толпой поднялись со скамеек, отправляясь на выход. Фред и Джордж принялись объяснять ему тонкости своих изобретений.</p><p>— Понимаешь, у нас дома была только сова и крыса, — пояснили они. — Еще, конечно, жабья икра, но это уже перебор. Пришлось использовать Коросту, только она, бедная, совсем поседела.</p><p>— Но она уже совсем старая. Не убудет.</p><p>— Вы просто звери, — обиженно засопел Рон. — Когда я отдал вам ее в прошлом году, я имел в виду совсем другое!</p><p>— Ну, она же жива, — лаконично добавил Фред. — Не стоит переживать.</p><p>«Для Хвоста это были очень долгие годы», — мстительно подумал Гарри, слушая дальнейшие планы близнецов. Они поднялись в башню, где уже собралась добрая половина факультета. Все радостно приветствовали близнецов, а Ли Джордан уже вывалил на стол остатки выпивки с прошлой вечеринки.</p><p>— Жаль, что мы не можем притащить огневиски, — подмигнул Гарри Фред. — Это было бы забавно.</p><p>— Хорошо, что Гермиона тебя не слышит.</p><p>Гарри и Рон отправились с близнецами, чтобы посмотреть на их так называемую лабораторию. Она оказалась устроенной прямо в спальне: близнецы притащили откуда-то большой стол, занявший все место между их кроватями, и разложили на нем все свои вещи. Кровать Ли Джордана стояла чуть в стороне вместе с двумя другими — кажется, Фред и Джордж сделали тут перестановку по своему усмотрению.</p><p>— Ну как можно быть такой свиньей? — сокрушенно спросил Рон, присаживаясь на развороченную постель Фреда. — Мне всегда достается от мамы за то, что я не застилаю кровать, а когда Фред этого не делает, ей хоть бы хны.</p><p>— Я это компенсирую тем, что убираю за собой, — бросил Джордж, складывая в большую коробку пакетики с новыми конфетами. Гарри покосился на Рона и пожал плечами: хоть в чем-то близнецы должны были быть разными. Хотя бы в том, что постель Джорджа была идеально прибрана, как будто домовики только что ее застелили, а на простыне Фреда можно было заметить свежие пятна от джема.</p><p>— Это все жутко подозрительно, — прошептал Рон, когда друзья спускались вниз, помогая левитировать коробки. — Однажды мама нашла под простыней Джорджа журнальчик... Мне даже не дали его посмотреть — она его тут же сожгла.</p><p>— Ну, — Гарри даже не знал, что на это ответить, — они же уже взрослые.</p><p>Внизу разразилось целое представление. Фред и Джордж продемонстрировали свои сладости на себе, а потом разрешили остальным запустить руки в мешочки. Через некоторое время по гостиной носилась целая армия крыс: девчонки взвизгивали, когда они задевали их своими лысыми хвостами, а потом смеялись, когда какой-нибудь мальчишка застревал под диваном.</p><p>Больше всех не повезло, конечно, Невиллу. Чья-то кошка вылезла из спальни и начала гоняться за ним, игнорируя всех остальных грызунов. Гарри хохотал до колик, глядя на эту сумасшедшую парочку, к которой присоединились еще и девочки-первокурсницы. Гермиона заботливо помогла Невиллу оклематься, когда он, загнанный под кресло, превратился в человека. Мальчика шатало и, кажется, жутко тошнило.</p><p>— На сегодня хватит, — решили Фред с Джорджем. — В любом случае, мы готовы принимать ваши заказы.</p><p>Гарри раздумывал над тем, чтобы прикупить парочку, а потом подсунуть Дадли, но передумал. В конце концов, он не был уверен, что подобное не сочтут за использование магии вне Хогвартса и не устроят ему очередную головомойку. От воспоминаний о суде его до сих пор мутило.</p><p>Поднявшись с Роном в спальню, они еще долго играли в волшебные шахматы. Несчастный Невилл тут же уснул, поэтому они старались не шуметь. Лишь около часа ночи Гарри сморило, и он, позорно проиграв, отправился спать.</p><p>На следующий день погода улучшилась. Школьники с удивленными возгласами встречали голубое небо над Большим Залом и ласковое, зимнее солнце. Оно словно наливалось золотом, готовясь согреть своим теплом землю и превратить сугробы в грязные лужи.</p><p>Гарри был рад увидеть эти косые лучи, заглядывающие в огромные витражные окна Большого Зала. Серые тучи нагоняли на него тоску, и лишь солнце способно было прогнать ее.</p><p>В этот хороший день можно было бы заняться квиддичем, подготовиться к следующему матчу между Гриффиндором и Пуффендуем. Сидя на уроке ЗОТИ и слушая терпеливые объяснения Люпина, Гарри раздумывал над тем, поставит Вуд тренировку или нет. Он был благодарен Ремусу за то, что тот не стал оставлять его после урока и вести душеспасительную беседу о Сириусе. Чтобы он не передумал, Гарри спрятался за спиной Рона и пулей выскочил прочь.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он захочет обострять это, — предположил Уизли. Гарри не был так уверен: осторожность не помешает.</p><p>На зельеварении они встретились с толпой недружелюбно настроенных слизеринцев. Те никогда не были к ним радушны, но после нападения на еще одного чистокровного их ненависть к Гарри (и это при том, что все они знали подробности того дня) достигла определенного пика: ему пришлось вытерпеть град насмешек, посыпавшийся на него со всех сторон. Гермиона твердила ему не обращать внимания, а Рон огрызался на всех и каждого. Гриффиндорцы, идущие позади, тоже выглядели недовольными: им приходилось отпихивать от себя учеников.</p><p>Это просто не могло не перерасти в стычку. Гарри и сам не заметил, как Рон вдруг кинулся вперед, а у него на пути выросли Крэбб и Гойл, похожие на две огромные горы. Малфой ухмылялся за их спинами, со злобным весельем гримасничая и показывая Гарри язык. </p><p>— Очень смешно, — ощерилась Гермиона. — Обхохочешься.</p><p>— Ты просто не понимаешь тонкого юмора, Грейнджер, — выплюнул Малфой, вмиг посерьезнев. Он окинул ее презрительным взглядом. — Хотя куда уж тебе... </p><p>Закончить эту перепалку не позволил Снейп. Он рывком распахнул дверь и грозно оглядел собравшихся за ней учеников.</p><p>— В класс, — скомандовал профессор, подозрительно посматривая на плетущегося позади всех Гарри, как будто только тот мог устроить ссору в коридоре. Не заметив ничего, выходящего за рамки, Снейп с ужасным грохотом захлопнул дверь.</p><p>Мальчик недовольно плюхнулся на свое место рядом с Роном и чуть не порвал сумку, доставая из нее учебник. За соседнюю парту опустился Малфой, и это было подозрительней всего остального: слизеринец предпочитал сидеть либо впереди, подлизываясь к преподавателю, либо позади, чтоб можно было за глаза обсуждать весь класс. А раз он сел рядом, то беды не миновать.</p><p>— Сегодня вы будете готовить Рябиновый отвар или Виггенвельд, — тихо заговорил Снейп, заставляя весь класс замолкнуть и прислушаться к его вкрадчивому голосу. — Это зелье классифицируется как «сложное», но его вполне могут сварить одаренные ученики второго курса. Оно помогает залечивать раны и является одним из самых незаменимых в колдовской медицине. Вы будете варить его весь урок, а потом сдадите мне пробы ваших зелий. Домашнее задание, — он махнул палочкой, и на доске появились ровные буквы, — выписать из учебника основные факты о Рябиновом отваре, его полный состав, историческую справку и ответить на вопросы в конце раздела. Приступайте.</p><p>Гарри и Рон хором застонали, увидев рецепт зелья в учебнике. Оно состояло из 18 ингредиентов, большинство из которых предстояло либо порубить, либо выжать, либо приготовить отдельно. Гермиона тут же засучила рукава и принялась нарезать тушеную мандрагору, в то время как Гарри растерянно оглядывал стол в поисках сока мурлокомля. </p><p>Пол-урока они с Роном потратили на то, чтобы просто осознать приготовление Рябинового отвара и приступить к смешиванию. Уизли перепутал мяту с крапивой, и в итоге им пришлось спешно пересаживаться за другой стол под громогласный хохот слизеринцев, причитания Гермионы и выговор Снейпа.</p><p>А вот потом случилось что-то странное. Гарри потянулся за своей книгой, чтобы перечитать рецепт и найти оправдание неправильному цвету зелья, как вдруг учебник медленно пополз по столу. Он полз и полз, пока не рухнул на пол и не проскользил по шершавым камням. Рон этого не заметил: он разглядывал склянку со слизью из мозга ленивца, и она целиком и полностью завладела его вниманием. Гарри слез с табурета и отправился за учебником, вяло поглядывая на слизеринцев.</p><p>Чья бы это шутка ни была, она оказалась совсем не смешной. Гарри подобрал учебник и хотел было двинуться обратно, как вдруг заметил волшебную палочку в руках Малфоя. В этом не было ничего странного, ведь для приготовления зелья часто было недостаточно простого помешивания, но то, что Драко держал ее прижатой к ноге и нетерпеливо помахивал, было очень подозрительно. Гарри поднял на него глаза, и в тот же момент слизеринец состроил ему жуткую гримасу и отвернулся.</p><p>— Что?.. — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. Он сжал книгу в руках и только тогда обнаружил крошечный листочек, приклеенный к обложке. На нем было нацарапано нарочито неряшливым почерком: «Полночь. Статуя Горцинии». Стоило Гарри дочитать последнее слово, как листочек обратился в пепел.</p><p>— Чего ты там стоишь? — удивился Рон, заметив наконец, что друга нет рядом, а светло-оранжевое зелье стоит без присмотра. Гарри показал ему учебник.</p><p>— Уронил.</p><p>До конца урока он находился в странном, словно подвешенном состоянии. Рябиновый отвар требовал внимательности, которую Гарри не мог ему дать, и кропотливой работы, на которую Гарри был неспособен. В итоге зелье едва-едва тянуло на отметку «слабо», да и то с условием хорошего настроения у Снейпа. Одно утешало: у половины класса тоже ничего не получилось. Зелье Невилла загустело и смешно тряслось, когда он заталкивал его в колбу, а Рон сокрушенно вылавливал из своего комочки какой-то дряни. На фоне этого оранжевый отвар Гарри (он должен был быть сине-зеленым) выглядел не так уж плохо.</p><p>— Ты забыл положить хребты рыбы-льва, — заключила Гермиона, разглядывая жидкость. — И порошок из корней асфоделя нужно было добавить после медовой воды, а не до.</p><p>— Что поделать, — Гарри поставил колбочку на стол и, не глядя на скептически настроенного Снейпа, двинулся к выходу. — Судьба такая.</p><p>— Вы просто невнимательные! Если постараться, сосредоточиться...</p><p>— Зелья даются только тебе и Малфою, — огрызнулся Рон. — Но мне никого из вас не хочется изображать.</p><p>И Гермиона обиделась. До самого вечера она дулась на друзей за то, что они не оценили ее советы, и отказалась проверять их домашние работы, оставив их один на один с горой книг и пергаментов.</p><p>В гостиной было неожиданно пусто и тихо, когда Гарри и Рон наконец закончили составление карт по астрономии. Уроки на крыше все еще не возобновились, но это не помешало профессору Синистре притащить в класс огромную модель Солнечной системы со всеми спутниками и случайными астероидами и заставить их зарисовать ее со всеми расчетами и траекториями.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, зачем мне это, — сказал Рон, придирчиво оглядывая свою неровную карту. — Я не собираюсь ни гадать по звездам, ни проводить ритуалы, ни становиться преподавателем астрономии. </p><p>— Это для общего развития, — вставил Дин, который в этот раз работал вместе с ними. — Мне так мама говорила, когда я спрашивал, на кой черт мне нужна география, если я хочу стать художником. Ну, ты знаешь, в маггловских школах много ненужных предметов.</p><p>— Например, физкультура, — воскликнул Гарри. — Я всегда был ниже всех, и меня не брали в команду. Это было очень неприятно.</p><p>— Тяжело там, — сочувственно потянул Рон. — Но ничего! Астрономия — это еще полбеды, в следующем году нам придется выбирать дополнительные дисциплины. Вы уже думали о них?</p><p>— Что-нибудь полегче. Нужно обязательно взять два.</p><p>— Уход за магическими существами, — предложил Гарри, — и прорицания, но лучше маггловедение.</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что ему хочется выслушивать лекции о магглах, с которыми он проводил целое лето, но терпеть бесконечные предсказания собственной смерти было тоже очень неприятно. Тем более на фоне его собственных жутких прогнозов.</p><p>— Хм, — задумался Рон, — думаешь, предсказания — это туфта?</p><p>— Полнейшая.</p><p>Друзья еще посидели немного, обсуждая будущий год. Гарри краем глаза покосился на волшебные часы, висящие над входом: было всего лишь полдвенадцатого. Пересев в мягкое кресло, он невзначай поинтересовался:</p><p>— А что это за статуя Горцинии?</p><p>Дин тут же ответил:</p><p>— Это на первом этаже, недалеко от подземелий. Мы с Симусом нашли там весьма интересный учебник, который попытался сначала откусить нам пальцы, а потом заплевать чернилами. Мадам Пинс обвинила нас в том, что это мы его заколдовали, но мы сбежали. Теперь какое-то время придется обходить библиотеку стороной.</p><p>Гарри слушал его рассказ, вновь углубившись в свои мысли. Малфой позвал его на встречу, значит, нашел новую зацепку? Поможет ли она?</p><p>Но было странно то, что все же Драко решился подбросить ему записку на уроке. Гарри почти им гордился: Малфой с его маниакальной жаждой поддерживать свой имидж самого слизеринского слизеринца снизошел до крошечной переписки с гриффиндорцем. Его самомнение и авторитет сильно бы пострадали, если бы это кто-нибудь заметил.</p><p>— Я пойду спать, — решительно заявил Гарри, поднимаясь из кресла и демонстративно зевая. У Рона еще было не закончено эссе по трансфигурации, а Дин до сих пор маялся с чарами, поэтому они вяло пожелали ему спокойной ночи и остались сидеть в гостиной. Они были не единственными запоздавшими учениками: еще несколько кислых студентов, вяло карябающих что-то на пергаментах, сидели по углам.</p><p>Гарри наложил на полог чары временного приклеивания, чтобы Рон или Дин не смогли обнаружить его отсутствие, и накинул мантию-невидимку. Вытащив Карту Мародеров, он нашел Малфоя, до сих пор сидящего в своей гостиной. Чтобы дойти до статуи, ему понадобится пять минут, а вот Гарри еще нужно ее отыскать.</p><p>Мальчик как можно незаметней выскользнул из спальни и спустился в гостиную. В кармане он уже долгое время носил одну из «скрипучек» близнецов Уизли, играющих роль отвлекающего маневра. Он осторожно пробрался за диван и там, присев на корточки, пустил скрипучку в сторону лестницы к женским спальням. Она послушно побежала вперед, перебирая лапками, похожими на ноги сороконожки, и, достигнув стены, противно заверещала.</p><p>— Что за?! — Рон подскочил, испуганно оглядываясь, и этого мгновения Гарри хватило, чтобы выскочить за дверь и прикрыть за собой портрет Полной Дамы. Он быстрым шагом бросился вниз по винтовой лестнице, остановившись только в коридоре.</p><p>И зачем так спешить? Гарри достал Карту и убедился в том, что Малфой не собирается покидать гостиную, а Филч уже начал свой ежедневный обход. Мальчик застыл, привалившись к стене: стоит ли ему вообще туда идти? Вдруг Драко просто решил посмеяться над ним?</p><p>Гарри помотал головой. Он медленно побрел вниз, подсвечивая себе слабым Люмусом и сверяясь с Картой. Путь до первого этажа был неблизким, Гарри уже опаздывал, но лишь спустя пятнадцать минут гриффиндорец вошел в коридор, около которого, по его предположению, находилась нужная ему статуя. С Филчем он встретился еще по дороге: смотритель, кряхтя и ругаясь, поднимался на верхние этажи.</p><p>В коридоре около подземелий было холодно, темно и тихо. Гарри осторожно продвигался вперед, освещая темные ниши. Он понятия не имел, как выглядит нужная ему статуя, но подозревал, что это должна быть какая-то женщина. Еще раз взглянув на Карту, он обнаружил Малфоя совсем неподалеку. Тот застыл на повороте и, кажется, уже собирался уходить: медленно, словно неуверенно, точка с его именем двигалась обратно в сторону гостиной Слизерина.</p><p>— Малфой! — позвал Гарри, оглядывая темный коридор. Света Люмоса не хватало, чтобы осветить все темные углы, но Драко уж точно должен был его заметить. Так и случилось: через мгновение перед ним выросла темная фигура слизеринца, явно очень и очень недовольного.</p><p>— Поттер, — зашипел Драко не хуже самой настоящей змеи, — ты совсем тупой? Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?</p><p>— Сколько? — невинно переспросил Гарри, стягивая с себя мантию-невидимку. </p><p>— Почти пятнадцать минут, Поттер! Я простоял тут целую вечность! — Малфой был взбешен. Он раздраженно оттолкнул Гарри в сторону и потопал по коридору в сторону лестницы. Гриффиндорец пожал плечами и послушно поплелся за ним, надеясь, что Филч не решит спуститься на нижние этажи, а Снейпу не приспичит устроить очередную ночную прогулку.</p><p>На повороте Драко замер, продолжая сверкать рассерженным взглядом. Гарри неловко коснулся его плеча.</p><p>— Мне пришлось спускаться из самой башни Гриффиндора, а тебе — лишь пройти двадцать ярдов, — напомнил он. Малфой посмотрел на него и устало, словно сдавшись, вздохнул.</p><p>— Черт с тобой, — бросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице. Гарри бросился за ним, толком не понимая, куда и зачем Малфой его ведёт. Они остановились только на первом этаже, неподалеку от Большого Зала. Отсюда путь был либо на улицу, на холод и промозглый ветер, либо наверх.</p><p>— Так чего ты хотел? — поинтересовался Гарри, решая, что Драко может еще одну свою «вечность» простоять на этой развилке. Он потянул его на второй этаж, в сторону классов, куда Филч, по идее, должен был уже заглянуть. </p><p>— Хотел узнать, нашел ли ты что-нибудь, — вскользь бросил Малфой, первым заходя в первый попавшийся, незнакомый класс. Он оказался полузаброшенным: тут были сложены какие-то коробки и ящики, а в дальнем углу стояли несколько парт, на которых кто-то разложил карты местности. Гарри не был уверен, что это самое подходящее место для разговора, но идти в зеркальный коридор он не собирался. Его мутило, когда он просто проходил мимо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы забиться в свою любимую, теперь оскверненную нишу.</p><p>— Я думал, это ты должен находить что-либо, — произнес Гарри, рассматривая комнату. Малфой взобрался на подоконник, предварительно очистив его от пыли, и уставился на гриффиндорца, нервно покачивая ногой.</p><p>— Я попытался расспросить моего отца, — признал слизеринец. — Но он... Оказалось, он понятия не имел, что нападают на чистокровных! Думал оставить меня дома.</p><p>«Ну еще бы, — желчно подумал Гарри, — Люциус наверняка надеялся, что василиск сожрал уже половину магглорожденных». Либо... Возможность, что Малфой-старший ни при чем, до сих пор казалась Гарри весьма прозрачной.</p><p>— Ну и правильно, — сказал он. — Если эти нападения — закономерность, то ты в опасности.</p><p>— Как и больше половины слизеринцев, — добавил Драко. — Чистокровные в панике. Совет попечителей винит во всем Дамблдора. После нападения на этого осла Флайера они будут предъявлять официальные жалобы. Устроят проверку.</p><p>— Они думают, что это следствие какого-то проклятия? — догадался Гарри. Малфой кивнул, подтверждая его мысли, и даже пододвинулся, уступая гриффиндорцу немного места на подоконнике.</p><p>— Но ведь мы знаем, что это не проклятие, а действия какого-то маньяка. И слизеринцы винят в этом тебя.</p><p>Гарри вытаращился на него. Малфой выглядел абсолютно спокойным, даже расслабленным: его губы тронула легкая усмешка, а во взгляде было больше лукавства, нежели неприязни. </p><p>— Как они могут винить меня в том, чего я не совершал? — поинтересовался Гарри. — К тому же, я был с вами, когда напали на Флайера.</p><p>— Но ты идеальный подозреваемый, — разумно произнес Малфой. — Я просто хотел сказать, что их нужно успокоить, если ты не хочешь, чтоб кто-нибудь бросил тебе проклятие в спину, так, на всякий случай. </p><p>Гарри смотрел на него целую минуту, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он прочитал подтекст этих слов. Свет Люмоса не прибавлял происходящему реалистичности, как и сияние почти полной луны, заглядывающей в мутноватое стекло.</p><p>— Ты пришел меня предупредить? — осторожно поинтересовался гриффиндорец, боясь спугнуть неосознанное нечто. Малфой странно на него покосился и отодвинулся.</p><p>— Да нет же, — нетерпеливо отозвался он. — Я просто хотел спросить, узнал ли ты что-нибудь, что поможет поскорей решить эту проблему. Зачем Снейп тебя позвал? Просто полюбоваться?</p><p>— Нужно было, — Гарри вперил взгляд в пол и грустно поник. У Драко ничего не было, никакой нити или зацепки, и он просто хотел разведать что-либо. Эта встреча была абсолютно бесполезной, не стоило даже думать о том, что она может обернуться чем-то хорошим.</p><p>— Даже Дамблдор ничего не знает, да? — обреченно спросил Малфой, сползая с подоконника и поворачиваясь лицом к окну. Он упрямо вглядывался в ночную темноту, а потом внезапно посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. — Меня отправят в другую школу, если это не прекратится.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Его пальцы судорожно сжались на плотной ткани мантии.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как это прекратить. Я не знаю, где дневник.</p><p>— Пошли спросим у Фундия Длинноносого, — предложил Драко. Он чуть приободрился, загорелся этой идеей и даже похлопал Гарри по коленке. — Надежды мало, но вдруг?.. </p><p>И Гарри согласился на это. Спрятавшись под мантию-невидимку, они вновь спустились на первый этаж и двинулись к главному входу, неподалеку от которого висел злобный портрет. Хогвартс спал, и их шаги гулко раздавались в пустом коридоре, рискуя привлечь внимание Филча или миссис Норрис. Но все обошлось — около нужного места они остановились, так и не наткнувшись на неприятности.</p><p>— Я пойду, а ты стой тут и слушай, — приказал Малфой. Кажется, он испытывал странное удовольствие от происходящего. А может, от командования. Вылезая из-под мантии и крепко сжимая в руке волшебную палочку, он выглядел весьма довольным.</p><p>Гарри прижался к каменной стене и осторожно достал из кармана Карту. Убедившись, что Филч бродит на пятом этаже, а Пивз носится на Астрономической Башне, он так же тихо, стараясь не шуршать, убрал артефакт обратно. Малфой уже добрался до картины и теперь пытался привлечь внимание старика. Тот упрямо его игнорировал, пытался спрятаться за раму, но, в конце концов, все же обронил туманную фразу:</p><p>— Неравные привязанности, — проскрипел старик. — Он просто жертва.</p><p>Как Драко ни бился, Фундий не сказал больше ни слова. Слизеринец пригрозил спалить его как-нибудь вечерком и вернулся к Гарри, забираясь под мантию и тоже приваливаясь к стене.</p><p>— Он дал нам еще один кусочек пазла, — Гарри вообще не надеялся, что портрет скажет хоть что-нибудь. — Мы можем подумать об этом.</p><p>— Что тут думать? — Малфой снова разозлился. — Наверняка это какая-то грязнокровка, влюбленная в чистокровного. Мелкая дрянь с манией величия.</p><p>— По-твоему, если человек маглорожденный, то он тебе не ровня? — нарочито спокойно поинтересовался Гарри, уже предугадывая реакцию Драко. Конечно, он оказался прав: мальчик взвился, посмотрев на него как на человека, сморозившего абсолютную глупость.</p><p>— Естественно! — громко воскликнул он. Его звонкий голос пронесся по коридору, разбудил пару недовольных портретов, тут же заворчавших и принявшихся мотать головой в поисках виновника шума. Гарри затащил слизеринца в очередную нишу, гораздо более уютную, нежели пустой страшный класс. Она была скрыта большой статуей каменного рыцаря, и Филчу бы вряд ли пришло в голову искать нарушителей в таком месте.</p><p>— Фу, Поттер, у тебя нет вкуса, — пробормотал Драко, все же устраиваясь прямо на каменном полу. Все чары он оставил на Гарри, и еще пять минут гриффиндорец боролся с ними, вспоминая заклинания. Крошечная база для разговора была создана.</p><p>— Объясни мне, — Гарри уселся рядом, — почему ты такой? Что тебе сделали маглорожденные? </p><p>Он не хотел об этом говорить, но просто не мог остановиться. В моменты, когда они вдвоем прятались под мантией-невидимкой, Малфой казался обычным мальчиком, и Гарри не хотел бы снова столкнуться с его язвительной, злобной, придирчивой копией, с которой общался все остальное время. Он прекрасно понимал, что Люциус запустил свои корни гораздо глубже, чем можно представить, что перевоспитать Драко невозможно, но надежда, что Малфой сможет хотя бы стать чуточку терпимей, не умирала. </p><p>—  Ты серьезно хочешь поговорить об этом? — вскинул бровь слизеринец. — Чтобы потом накинуться на меня с кулаками?</p><p>— Обещаю, если ты приведешь хотя бы один веский аргумент, я ничего тебе не сделаю, — примирительно поднял ладони Гарри. Мантия чуть было не сползла, но он придержал ее локтем.</p><p>— То есть, если не приведу, мы будем драться? Как интересно, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Забыл о моей коже?</p><p>— Коже? — Гарри в недоумении покосился на белую шею слизеринца. Наверное, она была такой нежной, что синяки вспыхивали от малейшего грубого нажатия. Мальчик помотал головой, отгоняя странные мысли. — Боишься синяков?</p><p>— Я не об этой коже, болван, — Малфой оттянул свой галстук и ворот, демонстрируя темную, резкую границу «змеиной брони», что купил ему отец. Гарри, и правда, забыл о ней. — Кулаки отобьешь.</p><p>— Лицо она не защищает.</p><p>— По лицу бьют только девчонки.</p><p>— Ты сам недавно поставил мне фингал под глазом!</p><p>— Целился в висок, — огрызнулся Драко, чувствуя, что сам себя загнал в ловушку. Гарри это безумно веселило. Он даже позволил себе пододвинуться чуть ближе и положить палочку на колени, прогоняя слегка больную идею о том, что Малфой схватит ее и убежит.</p><p>— Ну, так что? Ты расскажешь мне, чем тебя напичкал твой безумный отец?</p><p>— Не смей говорить о моем отце таким тоном, — дружеская атмосфера тут же разлетелась на тысячу осколков. — Никогда.</p><p>— Ладно. Не буду. Если ты не будешь оскорблять магглорожденных.</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? — возмущенно фыркнул Малфой. — Собака не обижается на то, что ее зовут собакой. И она не претендует спать в кровати человека.</p><p>— Ты жестокий, — холодно произнес Гарри.</p><p>— Почему? — Драко подался вперед, словно надеясь, что его слова дойдут до Гарри, если их лица будет разделять пара дюймов. — К примеру, моя семья хранит волшебство уже многие поколения, наша кровь чиста, и это стоит уважения каких-то безродных грязнокровок, пришедших сюда из варварского магловского мира.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь магловского мира, — произнес Гарри скорей для самого себя, чем для слизеринца, но тот все равно вцепился в его слова.</p><p>— Куда уж мне, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Но достаточно знать об их поведении, одежде, отношениях и этих стреляющих штуках. Маглы не святые, Поттер, они сжигали нас на кострах. В учебнике написано, как весело было волшебникам на них гореть, но там не написано, что «нет палочки — нет силы», — теперь его голос полнился мрачной грустью, пугающей и очень холодной. — Теперь мы любим магглов, мы заботимся о них, забывая о том, что стоит нам открыться им, как волшебный мир пошатнется.</p><p>Он замолчал. </p><p>Гарри в изумлении смотрел в серьезное лицо слизеринца, в его светлые глаза, казавшиеся голубыми из-за света Люмоса, на его упрямо сжатые губы и длинный нос, отбрасывающий косую тень на острые скулы. Они никогда не были так близко, и никогда еще Гарри не ощущал тех чувств, что горели внутри него. </p><p>— Как тебе такое объяснение? — выдохнул Малфой, и волны ледяного недовольства хлынули во все стороны. — Тебе подходит?</p><p>— Ты высокомерный, — так же тихо, пораженно произнес Гарри, игнорируя заданные вопросы.</p><p>— Я знаю, — просто ответил Драко.</p><p>— Ты самовлюбленный.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Ты мелкий, злобный... </p><p>— Я знаю и это, Поттер, — Малфой отстранился, опасно прищурился, а его рука легла Гарри на плечо, удерживая его прижатым к стене. Большой палец коснулся обнаженного горла, и на секунду мальчику показалось, что к его шее приставили кинжал. — Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне. А ты знаешь, что я считаю тебя тупым болваном, который мог общаться с настоящими волшебниками, а предпочел марать руки о грязнокровку и Уизли, которые забыли цену своей крови. И да, я выше всего ставлю мою кровь и традиции, можешь подавиться своими выкриками.</p><p>— Драко... — попытался остановить обличительную речь Гарри, чувствуя, как смущение, гнев и понимание разом накатывают на него, сбивая ровные цепочки мыслей. Он не хотел выслушивать всего этого, потому что одно дело выкрикивать оскорбления друг другу в лицо, а другое  — нашептывать с горячим чувством в полутьме, колоть острыми шипами с сосредоточением и расстановкой, напоминая о разнице между ними. О пропасти.</p><p>Жизнь с Дурслями научила Гарри выдерживать все это, дала ему толстый панцирь, который отчего-то не срабатывал в эту секунду. А может, просто не подчинялся командам мальчика, корившего себя за чрезмерное доверие и открытость.</p><p>Он столько раз говорил себе, что совершает ошибку, но все равно каждый раз оказывался рядом со слизеринцем, накрывал их мантией-невидимкой, и они рвали друг друга на части одним лишь нарушением собственного, негласного закона.</p><p>Малфой вскинул белесую бровь и нахально ухмыльнулся. </p><p>— Мы друг друга ненавидим, Поттер, — он наконец отодвинулся, но, поскольку места в нише было все равно очень мало, остался сидеть рядом, прижавшись к плечу Гарри. — Но почему мы с тобой сидим в этом грязном месте, на полу, под твоей мантией... Говорим о чем-то, как будто бы мы с тобой не враги.</p><p>— Мы можем не быть врагами.</p><p>Гарри хотел этого. Он был удивлен тем, что из всех своих неприятелей он сблизился именно с Малфоем, узнал именно его, а теперь мог ощутить надежду на то, что штыки между ними будут опущены. Но Драко лишь покачал головой, вновь подтягивая ноги к груди. Его Люмос погас.</p><p>— Не можем, Поттер. Это невозможно.</p><p>— Ты предлагал.</p><p>— Я ошибался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Бездна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри проснулся от холода. Его мелко трясло, тело налилось свинцом, а в затылок упиралось что-то твердое и острое. Открыв глаза, мальчик в недоумении уставился в каменный потолок, пересекаемый странной острой палкой, торчащей откуда-то сбоку. Ничего подобного никогда не наблюдалось в его спальне, поэтому он несколько минут просто рассматривал неожиданный вид, пытаясь сообразить, где он находится.</p><p>Оказалось, все там же, в темной нише. Гарри лежал, вытянувшись и упираясь затылком в небольшой бордюр. Мантия-невидимка была наброшена на него сверху, но, видимо, во сне он ворочался и чуть сбил ее в сторону, поэтому левая нога была безмятежно высунута наружу. Гарри приподнялся, запустил пальцы под очки, протирая глаза. Ему казалось, что он пролежал в этой нише целую вечность — так сильно болело тело.</p><p>Гарри не помнил, как уснул. Последними его воспоминаниями были собственные мысли о словах Малфоя.  Он четко очертил рубеж их отношений, линию, перешагивать которую строго запрещено. Однако слизеринец сам постоянно перепрыгивал через нее, словно дразнясь, и Гарри понятия не имел, как он должен растолковать его действия. Именно этот странный вопрос занимал его, когда он, на секундочку прикрыв глаза, погрузился в сон.</p><p>Но сейчас его больше интересовало, который час и сколько времени он провел на полу. Судя по молочному свету, идущему из узкого окошка, на улице наливался рассвет. Гарри, набросив на себя мантию-невидимку, выполз из ниши, проклиная Малфоя, не разбудившего его. Неужели было так сложно толкнуть? Гриффиндорец принял это за маленькую, вредную месть — Драко наверняка будет довольно усмехаться, увидев своего помятого, не выспавшегося соперника.</p><p>Гарри прислушался, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Было тихо, и Филч, видимо, уже лег спать и не собирался ловить неудачливого второкурсника. Однако утром можно легко нарваться на кого-нибудь из преподавателей, а объяснять МакГонагалл или Снейпу, отчего он провел ночь не в спальне, очень не хотелось.</p><p>Мальчик потянулся, попрыгал на месте, разминая затекшие конечности, а потом полез в карман за Картой Мародеров. Пошарил. И тут же замер, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает неуютный холодок, а ноги становятся деревянными.</p><p>Карты не было. Гарри лихорадочно принялся хлопать себя по бокам, проверяя все карманы подряд (даже карманчик в брюках), но все тщетно. Он прекрасно помнил, как доставал Карту недалеко от портрета, а потом, забираясь в нишу, проверял ее наличие. Но сейчас ее не было, и карман мог похвастаться разве что небольшой дыркой на подкладке.</p><p>Гарри бросился обратно за статую, оглядывая каменный уголок. Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Мальчик беспомощно осмотрел нишу еще несколько раз, словно надеясь, что Карта Мародеров каким-то чудом появится из воздуха, но этого не случилось.</p><p>— Черт, — выругался Гарри, доставая палочку. Мальчик поднял ее повыше и произнес: — Акцио Карта Мародеров!</p><p>Только через пару секунд он вспомнил, что сам же наложил на нее Антиманящие чары, для снятия которых ему нужно было хотя бы видеть пергамент. Гарри просто стоял и беспомощно пялился в стену, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Прочувствовать собственную беспомощность.</p><p>Он не мог потерять Карту, сидя на полу в нише. Она не могла уползти от него, сочтя неблагодарным хозяином. Оставалась лишь одна версия ее загадочного исчезновения, но было неправильно сразу же делать поспешные выводы. </p><p>Гарри присел на парапет, подпер голову рукой и задумался. Он попытался оценить, насколько громко он шептал заветные слова около портрета и мог ли Малфой со своим чутким, лисьим слухом услышать его? А если мог — додумался ли шептать их на пустой пергамент, найденный в кармане своего недруга?</p><p>Гарри вновь и вновь корил себя за доверие, оказанное не тому человеку, но просто отказывался слышать собственные слова. Какой же он идиот: заснуть рядом с Малфоем, при этом имея при себе мантию-невидимку и Карту Мародеров. А если бы Драко стащил и мантию тоже? С тем же успехом можно было бы отдать ему все богатство из тумбочки, даже кровать переставить в подземелья, а самому спать на коврике, наказывая себя за глупость.</p><p>Гарри укусил свой кулак, чтобы хоть как-то сосредоточиться на действительности. Малфой не тронул его мантию-невидимку, а значит, коридоры ночного Хогвартса все еще открыты, путь в подземелья проложен, и никто не заметит, что страшный гобелен, скрывающий дверь, на секунду зависнет в воздухе. </p><p>Гриффиндорец поднялся, полный решимости немедленно бежать в спальню Малфоя и, направив ему палочку в лицо, требовать вернуть ему пергамент, но тут же рухнул обратно.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что ему делать. Он не хотел выставлять себя дураком перед Драко, ведь вероятность того, что Карта просто выпала из его кармана, а слизеринец подобрал странный пергамент, все же существовала. Посидев еще пару минут, мальчик поднялся и поплелся в башню Гриффиндора, ругая себя за неосторожность и отсутствие элементарных правил безопасности. </p><p>Около лестницы, ведущей к портрету Полной Дамы, Гарри стоял минут десять, не меньше, глядя в окно на разливающийся рассвет. Солнечный бок, торчащий из-за горизонта, освещал верхушки деревьев, ребристую гладь озера и снежные лужайки перед Хогвартсом. Пейзаж казался преисполненным надежды на теплый и удачный день, но Гарри вовсе не ощущал прилива сил. Наоборот, ему казалось, что за его спиной клубится что-то черное. Сначала Флайер, потом Карта... </p><p>События вышли из-под контроля, понеслись с обрыва вниз, и он был привязан к ним, как смертник. Что-то назревало, и месяцы ожидания и бездействия грозили обратиться днями катастроф.</p><p>Гарри бегом поднялся по лестнице, пробормотал пароль, и Полная Дама, даже не открывая глаз, пропустила его внутрь. Мальчик мельком оглядел пустую гостиную, осторожно, чтобы никого не разбудить, поднялся в спальню. Его полог все еще был задернут, а Рон и Невилл нестройно похрапывали, заглушая свистящее сопение Дина — никто не собирался просыпаться и обвинять гриффиндорца в ночных прогулках.</p><p>Гарри расколдовал свой полог, взбил постель, скинул одежду на пол и остался стоять в одних трусах посреди спальни. Спать не хотелось, да и как он мог заснуть, зная, что одно из его главных сокровищ может быть сейчас в руках Малфоя? Даже если слизеринец не сможет использовать Карту, он будет ее касаться, пытаться писать что-то на волшебном пергаменте... Хорошо, если он отнесет ее Снейпу, а если оставит себе? Сожжет? Выбросит?</p><p>Мальчик не выдержал и вцепился пальцами в свои волосы. Чтобы ненароком не разбудить приятелей, он ушел в ванную и там, уставившись в зеркало, пытался придумать, как заговорить с Малфоем об этом. Как узнать правду и заставить его вернуть Карту, не выдавая ее чудесных свойств.</p><p>Гарри включил воду и умылся. Холодная вода привела его в чувство и подарила ложный заряд бодрости. Мальчик пытался собрать свои мысли в кучу, но так и не смог — вскоре пришлось выйти, уступая ванну Симусу, и упасть на кровать, лицом в подушку.</p><p>Гарри не мог понять, почему внутри него что-то настойчиво скребется, но не мог избавиться от этого чувства. Не мог понять собственного волнения, злости и желания повернуть время вспять и надавать Малфою подзатыльников за то, что тот такой мелкий и противный. Но помимо этого было что-то еще, что-то...</p><p>— Гарри? — проснувшийся Рон дернул его за ногу. — Ты чего тут голый валяешься?</p><p>Гарри устало приподнялся, переворачиваясь на спину и вперивая взгляд в лучшего друга. Если бы он мог поделиться своими догадками с Роном, было бы проще, но другу нельзя знать о том, что Гарри провел ночь с Малфоем. Уизли не поймет его, а рисковать не стоит: ссориться с другом из-за слизеринца было просто верхом глупости.</p><p>— Да так, уже одеваюсь, — ответил он, пытаясь ногой нашарить мантию, брошенную куда-то под кровать. Рон подозрительно покосился на его голые ноги и отправился к своему сундуку. Рядом Невилл пытался выкроить еще пару минуток сна, пряча голову под подушку.</p><p>Я просто скажу ему, чтоб вернул пергамент, решил Гарри, натягивая брюки и вновь уходя в свои мысли, а если откажется, вечером пойду за ним. Мой вопрос вызовет его интерес, значит, он полезет изучать Карту, и тут-то я ее и заберу.</p><p>Мальчик был доволен своим анализом, поэтому немного успокоился. Он даже смог нагнать на себя приветливый вид, когда в гостиной им с Роном повстречались близнецы. Фред подозрительно прихрамывал, и Джорджу приходилось то и дело поддерживать его за талию, помогая идти ровно.</p><p>— Просто эксперимент, — беспечно объяснил Фред, заметив удивленные взгляды приятелей. — Все вышло удачно, но, как видишь, мне не повезло. </p><p>— Вы занимаетесь чем-то опасным, — немного обеспокоенно пробормотал Рон. — Если мама узнает...</p><p>— Она не узнает, если ты не проболтаешься, Ронни, — пригрозил ему Джордж, тут же становясь серьёзным. — А если расскажешь...<br/>— ...то сможешь случайно обнаружить в своей постели...<br/>— ...например, тарантула. Или еще что-нибудь...<br/>— ...мохнатенькое.</p><p>Рон побелел, тут же закивав как болванчик. Близнецы улыбнулись одинаковыми дьявольскими улыбками и покинули гостиную, оставив друзей дожидаться Гермиону. Гарри присел на мягкий диванчик, стараясь ничем не выдавать своего нетерпения немедленно оказаться в Большом Зале. Рон плюхнулся рядом, все еще испуганно хлопая глазами.</p><p>— Ты представляешь, — не выдержал он, — собственные братья угрожают подсунуть мне пауков! </p><p>— Они же просто шутят, — попытался успокоить его Гарри, хотя, зная близнецов, можно было всякое подумать. Он бы предпочел с ними не ссориться.</p><p>— Шутят? — тут же взвился друг, становясь пунцовым. — Фред превратил в паука моего плюшевого мишку! Это было совсем не смешно.</p><p>— Они просто беспокоятся о своих экспериментах. Это важно для них.</p><p>— Там что-то опасное. Фред поранился... Да черт! — Рон со всей силы ударил кулаком по подлокотнику. — Я не Перси, конечно, но мне кажется, родителям стоит знать...</p><p>— О чем? — раздался голос за их спинами. Гермиона, прижимая к груди сумку с учебниками, подозрительно косилась на них. Ее волосы были в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно, а под глазами залегли легкие тени бессонницы. — О чем должны знать твои родители, Рон?</p><p>— Ни о чем, — Гарри тут же поднялся с дивана, отвлекая внимание на себя. Уизли согласно закивал, но Гермиону это явно не убедило. Она переводила взгляд с одного мальчика на другого, задумчиво покусывая губу, а потом, смирившись, кивнула. Они втроем отправились на завтрак, обсуждая предстоящий зачет по трансфигурации и проверочную работу по зельям.</p><p>Тема близнецов была закрыта, и Рон заметно расслабился. Гарри поддерживал его во всем, но ему было жутко интересно, чем же все-таки занимаются братья Уизли. Размышления об их экспериментах заметно его отвлекли, однако в Большом Зале вернулось уже знакомое состояние злости и обиды. Гарри издалека завидел белоснежные волосы и с огромным трудом подавил в себе желание броситься к слизеринскому столу. </p><p>— Что с тобой? — Гермиона коснулась его напрягшихся кулаков. — Все хорошо?</p><p>— Живот прихватило, — выдавил Гарри, усаживаясь за стол. Сегодня он сел лицом к слизеринцам, так, чтобы безмятежный Малфой был в поле его зрения. Мальчик ел, не чувствуя вкуса еды, и следил за тем, как ведет себя его соперник.</p><p>Если бы Гарри украл что-то, он бы непременно нервничал, мучился с совестью, а уж всяко не попивал какао, довольно слушая рассказ приятелей. Драко на него даже не смотрел, хотя раньше постоянно бросал косые взгляды на ненавистный гриффиндорский стол.</p><p>А может, он просто решил наконец следовать своему правилу раздельного существования. «Мы не друзья, и мне незачем смотреть на тебя» — так Гарри расценил его поведение. Отламывая от сэндвича маленькие кусочки и отправляя их в рот, мальчик опустил взгляд, принявшись считать крошки на столе. Это помогло сосредоточиться.</p><p>Гарри еле дотерпел до злополучного зельеварения. На трансфигурации он едва не опозорился, но вовремя поправил свой ответ и собрался для практической демонстрации своих навыков. Никто, кроме Гермионы, не отрывающей от него пронизывающего взгляда, этого не заметил. Девочка явно подозревала что-то, изучала его, и от нее не скрылось ни его то подавленное, то возбужденное состояние, ни рыскающий взгляд, ни приступы агрессии, начавшиеся еще на травологии.</p><p>— Гарри, что с тобой? Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать, — наконец спросила она, отозвав его в сторонку в темном коридоре подземелья. Рона увлекла беседа с Лавандой и Парвати, поэтому он не заметил, как друзья отошли от него подальше. Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами, стараясь не оборачиваться на толпу слизеринцев. Он чувствовал, как его спину прожигает горячий взгляд, но знал, что стоит обернуться, и внимание будет утеряно.</p><p>— Я же вижу, — продолжала настаивать Гермиона. — У тебя такой вид, словно ты хочешь кого-нибудь побить.</p><p>Я и хочу.</p><p>— Я плохо спал, — придумал оправдание Гарри и, быстро развернувшись, одним из первых юркнул в кабинет зельеварения, чуть не сбивая Снейпа с ног. Его рвение удивило многих, но никто его не прокомментировал.</p><p>Гарри плюхнулся за свой стол и невидящим взглядом уставился на доску. Рон сел рядом и тут же пододвинулся поближе к Гермионе — проверочная работа обещала быть сложной, и друг заранее готовил себе территорию для нечестного прохождения. Грейнджер никак не отреагировала на подобную наглость, но, вне всяких сомнений, заметила ее.</p><p>Снейп взирал на рассаживающихся учеников грозным взглядом, следя, чтоб никто не положил себе на колени конспект или учебник. Заметив за Невиллом подобную попытку, он тут же усадил несчастного рядом с Крэббом, позволив себе крошечную усмешку, преисполненную довольного ехидства. Остальные гриффиндорцы тут же собрались, впечатленные неприятным примером, и спрятали свои немногочисленные подсказки.</p><p>Гарри аккуратно разложил на столе чистый пергамент, два пера и чернильницу. Он украдкой бросил взгляд на Малфоя, сегодня отдавшего предпочтение первой парте. Рядом с ним сидела довольная Панси Паркинсон и пыталась за считанные секунды выучить свой конспект. Но Драко, кажется, не волновала подготовка: он стучал пером по столу и задумчиво смотрел куда-то вбок.</p><p>Гарри наблюдал за ним, прикрыв глаза челкой. Ждал, что Малфой повернется и выдаст себя, но Драко на него не смотрел, и фактов, подтверждающих его виновность, все еще не наблюдалось. Мальчик устал терзать себя и написал крошечную записку. На секунду ему стало стыдно за свой не самый аккуратный почерк, но потом он подумал, что много чести будет стараться, выводить простое: «Малфой, верни» — и он отправил как есть. Держа палочку под столом, он с преувеличенным вниманием слушал, как Снейп объясняет суть работы и приказывает начинать, и краем глаза следил за бумажкой, ползущей под партами. Записка достигла адресата не сразу: Гарри чуть было не уронил ее на ногу Паркинсон, но вовремя спохватился и бросил ее на колени Малфою.</p><p>Драко заметил. В недоумении развернул пергамент, пробежал глазами по строчке и спрятал листочек в карман, даже не удосужившись обернуться. Так же он поступил и со второй запиской, а третью просто сжег, не отрывая взгляда от своего пергамента. Кажется, это его ни капли не смутило: Малфой все писал и писал, иногда забавно постукивая пером по губам, а работа Гарри могла похвастаться разве что трехмерной фигуркой в углу и краткими ответами на вопросы о Рябиновом отваре.  </p><p>
  <i>«К какому классу зелий относится Рябиновый отвар?»<br/>«Лечебные».<br/>«Какие свойства имеет Рябиновый отвар?»<br/>«Лечит».</i>
</p><p>Это был очередной неуд, но Гарри он не особо волновал. Медленно, но верно гриффиндорец приходил к выводу, что сегодня вечером ему придется лгать друзьям, а потом нестись в подземелья.</p><p>— Гарри, ты это... — Рон провел ладонью над своей работой, предлагая другу переписать у него ответы. Уизли постарался на славу — Гермиона теперь сидела, отвернувшись и прикрыв ладошкой свой пергамент, но зато он собрал больше половины решений. Гарри хотел списать парочку, но не успел: звон колокола оповестил всех об окончании урока. Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и листки взлетели над партами, недружной стаей направляясь к нему.</p><p>— Какая замечательная работа, — саркастично бросил он, разглядывая опустившийся ему на ладонь листок Гарри. </p><p>— Вы, видимо, нашли любование более полезным занятием, нежели подготовку к проверочной работе.</p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил. Он просто прошел мимо, следуя за Роном и Гермионой и задевая учеников сумкой. Можно было догнать Малфоя, но вряд ли слизеринец бы ответил ему чем-то кроме презрительного взгляда и легкой усмешки.</p><p>Друзья поднялись к кабинету истории магии. Гермиона молчала, а Рон рассказывал что-то о квиддиче. Гарри совершенно случайно вспомнил о тренировке, назначенной на следующий день, но полет не вызвал у него привычного азарта. Смутное чувство беспокойства овладело им в коридоре первого этажа и с тех пор не отпускало. Сейчас оно не было связано ни с пропажей Карты, ни с Малфоем — оно тянуло его куда-то, звало, но мальчик не мог понять, куда именно.</p><p>Погода на улице все-таки испортилась. Утреннее солнце было недолговечным, и сейчас темные тучи покрывали небосвод, а холодный ветер швырял туда-сюда пригоршни снега. Хогвартс грозил свалиться в черную, пока что лишь угрожающе дышащую бездну, но никто этого не замечал. Гарри вдруг понял, что это то чувство — крик его интуиции, требовало у него искать Карту, а вовсе не обида или злость. Карта нужна, на Карте видно, кто в замке, Карта может подсказать, кто подходит к туалету Плаксы Миртл.</p><p>Гарри внезапно обнаружил себя слушающим профессора Биннса. Секунду назад он разглядывал портрет худощавой леди, а в следующую уже пялился на равнодушного преподавателя, парящего над полом. Перед ним лежал листок, весь исписанный завитушками и нелепыми рисуночками, но Гарри понятия не имел, когда он успел нарисовать их. Это всерьез пугало, напоминая состояние пятого и шестого курсов, когда Волдеморт настойчиво лез к нему в голову, заменяя одни мысли другими.</p><p>— Друг, ты в порядке? — даже Рон заметил его отстраненный вид. Гарри перевел на него взгляд.</p><p>— Нет, кажется, нет, — вырвалось у него. Уизли выглядел изумленным, он наклонился ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.</p><p>— Болит что-то? Ты бледный.</p><p>— Нет, ничего не болит. Просто... я как-то выпал... Да ладно, ничего страшного, просто задумался.</p><p>— Это как-то связано с... Наследником? — шепотом поинтересовался друг. Гарри покачал головой и ободряюще улыбнулся. Он не собирался втягивать Рона в это и уж тем более загружать его своими фантомными переживаниями. </p><p>Гарри провел весь урок, ерзая на стуле. Он пытался развлечься разглядыванием когтевранцев, но это было довольно нудное занятие, быстро наскучившее. Попытка записывать конспект вслед за Гермионой обернулась карикатурой Малфоя, грызущего морковь. Гарри скомкал лист, пока Рон этого не увидел, и спрятал в карман.</p><p>На обеде было непривычно тихо. Гермиона читала, иногда поднимая глаза и поглядывая на Гарри, а Рон обсуждал что-то с близнецами. К ним подходила Кэти Белл, как всегда напомнившая о тренировке, а потом подбегал Ли Джордан, интересующийся, куда пропали близнецы. Под самый конец трапезы Колин, Джинни и еще одна кудрявая девочка как бы невзначай придвинулись ближе, заинтересованно поглядывая на друзей.</p><p>— Как поживаешь, Гарри? — пропищал Колин, глядя на мальчика огромными восхищенными глазами. Это было просто жутко, и Гарри пришлось с огромным трудом вымучивать кривую улыбку.</p><p>— Отлично, Колин, — выдавил он, вжимаясь в Рона. Друг растерянно покачал головой, стрельнул глазами в Джинни и вернулся к своему рулету. Конечно, связываться с влюбленной сестрой ему не хотелось, а Гермиона, последний шанс на спокойный обед, тихо посмеивалась, не делая никаких попыток прекратить это безобразие.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, — Колин придвинулся еще ближе, и на их с Джинни лицах появилось одинаково дикое выражение, — я рассказывал тебе про моего младшего брата Денниса? Говорил, да? Мы с ним на каникулах обсуждали твою игру в квиддич, ему так понравилось, правда! Он еще маленький, он только через год поедет в Хогвартс, но он очень-очень... то есть... он твой большой поклонник. Не мог бы ты подписать ему фотографию, пожалуйста? Я ее сделал на последнем матче, ты в прошлый раз, помню, похвалил, поэтому... Подпишешь?</p><p>— Да, Поттер, подпишешь? — передразнивая визгливую манеру речи Колина, произнес ехидный голос. Гриффиндорцы тут же насторожились, а Рон, к которому Гарри до сих пор прижимался, моментально напрягся, словно кто-то щелкнул кнопочкой запуска ярости. </p><p>Гарри не знал, как он должен отреагировать. Малфой стоял позади него, наконец-то снизойдя до насмешливого взгляда, но мальчик никак не мог собраться и сказать что-нибудь. Сейчас было не время выяснять отношения, и одно неосторожное слово могло выдать правду Рону и Гермионе (подруга уже не сводила с него своего фирменного, стремящегося пробраться в самую суть взгляда).</p><p>— Чего тебе, Малфой? — грубо поинтересовался Рон. Драко высокомерно глянул на него, но тут же повернулся к Гарри.</p><p>— Раздаешь автографы, Поттер? Чего ж нас не позвал? У меня тут как раз завалялась одна бумажка, — он выделил это слово голосом, многозначительно вскинув брови, — может, подпишешь?</p><p>— Иди к черту, — Гарри дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую ладонь. — Лучше бы не лез не в свое, — попытка скопировать ленивую манеру речи Малфоя оказалась не такой уж провальной, — дело.</p><p>— Ты мне угрожаешь? — поинтересовался Драко, а Крэбб и Гойл за его спиной тут же приняли грозные стойки. Связываться с их огромными кулаками никому не хотелось, поэтому Рон, попытавшийся было подняться, плюхнулся обратно, отвернувшись. Колин, Джинни и их подруга выглядели растерянными, наверное, Малфой и его свита казались им чем-то по-настоящему ужасным. Особенно для Джинни.</p><p>— Предупреждаю, — Гарри был единственным, кто смело смотрел в серые, холодные глаза. — Намекаю.</p><p>— У тебя намеки деревянные, Поттер, — выплюнул Малфой ему в лицо. — Смотри, твой фан-клуб поражен твоей смелостью. Если постараешься, Криви занесет этот момент в книгу «Скучные и бесполезные будни скучного и бесполезного Гарри Поттера». Я обязательно куплю ее.</p><p>Драко засмеялся, довольный своей шуткой, и пошел к дверям. Крэбб и Гойл семенили за ним, нагнав на свои толстые лица льстиво-насмешливые выражения.</p><p>— Вот гадина белобрысая, — зарычал Рон ему вслед, едва не ломая вилку в своих сжавшихся пальцах. — Если бы не Крэбб с Гойлом...</p><p>— Если бы не они, Малфой бы к нам и не подошел, — отрезала Гермиона. — О чем вы говорили, Гарри? Что за «намекаю»?</p><p>— Сказал первое, что пришло в голову, — Гарри опустил взгляд в тарелку, чтобы подруга не смогла заметить выражение его глаз. Отчего-то он был уверен, что оно изменилось. Ему пришлось все-таки подписать фотографии Колина, чтоб тот, наконец, отстал от него и удалился, радостно прижимая трофеи к груди.</p><p>После обеда и до самого вечера Гарри пришлось изображать безмятежность и обеспокоенность уроками — это было единственным, что могло отвлечь Гермиону. Играя сначала с Роном в волшебные шахматы, а потом наблюдая за его битвой с Дином, гриффиндорец пытался одновременно слушать объяснения подруги и придумывать план.</p><p>Он был относительно легким, но единственное его затруднение заключалось в том, что Гарри не мог покинуть гостиную. Друзья цепко следили за ним и вряд ли бы купились на историю с больной головой, внезапным желанием завалиться спать или стремлением повидаться с Сириусом наедине. Хотя...</p><p>Гарри покосился на гору учебников, которые Гермиона притащила из своей комнаты. Его взгляд наткнулся на учебник по зельеварению и застыл. Решение пришло само собой, не хватало только реалистичного повода повидаться со Снейпом после ужина.</p><p>В итоге, ему все же пришлось лгать. Гарри сказал, что должен спросить у Снейпа насчет вещества из яиц василиска и поинтересоваться, не поможет ли парселтанг в его изучении. Мальчик был безумно рад, что из-за своей недавней апатии он не посвящал друзей во все подробности происходящего и что даже Гермиона не настолько хорошо разбирается в этих ужасных науках, чтобы поймать его на лжи.</p><p>Гарри убежал с ужина в тот же момент, когда Снейп скрылся за боковой дверью. Его сердце колотилось, грозясь пробить ребра: волнение пополам с жутким адреналином сводили его с ума. Он бегом бросился в Башню за мантией-невидимкой, стараясь не попадаться на глаза гриффиндорцам — те могли рассказать Рону и Гермионе, что видели его, а это вызвало бы подозрения.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя шпионом-конспиратором, который скрывается ото всех. Он немного отдышался в коридоре с портретом Полной Дамы, успокоил свое обезумевшее сердце. Собравшись с мыслями, мальчик двинулся в длинный путь до подземелий, по дороге обходя учеников стороной. Ему встретились и Рон с Гермионой, но Гарри не стал прислушиваться к их разговору: он торопился.</p><p>Пришлось заглянуть в Большой Зал, чтобы узнать, там Малфой или уже ушел. Оказалось, почти весь Слизерин уже поужинал, а теперь за их столом сидело всего несколько человек. Гарри отправился дальше по темным лестницам, молясь о том, чтобы все получилось: без Карты он словно стал слепым, как бы смешно это ни звучало.</p><p>Знакомый поворот он преодолел без препятствий, почти приветливо глянув на статую огромного гриндилоу с дубиной, за которой когда-то прятался. Пришлось снова лезть за нее, чтобы дождаться слизеринцев, возвращавшихся на свой факультет. Гарри просидел на холодном камне около пятнадцати минут, прежде чем какой-то толстый пятикурсник протопал мимо него к гобелену. Он дожевывал свой пирожок с мясом, поэтому произнесенный им пароль прозвучал скомканно и непонятно. Но гобелену этого, видимо, было достаточно: он потемнел, проскрипел, и за ним открылся проход. Гарри юркнул в него вслед за слизеринцем, отчего-то чувствуя себя жутко неуютно и уязвимо.</p><p>Он был тут уже в третий раз. С прошлого года ничего не изменилось: та же красивая, богатая мебель, темные портреты, огонь в камине, черные кожаные диваны и сдержанное общение. Слизеринцы сидели кучками, разговаривая на свои жутко секретные темы и предпочитая не устраивать шумный балаган, который всегда царил в Гриффиндоре. Малфоя не было среди сидящих в гостиной, но тут была Паркинсон, чертившая что-то вместе с Милисентой Булстроуд; Крэбб и Гойл, самозабвенно уминающие припасенные пирожные; Теодор Нотт, болтающий с какими-то бледными, похожими на вампиров парнями; девушки, которые недавно бегали за Драко, и еще несколько неприятных типов, которых Гарри часто видел за спиной слизеринца. Вся «шайка» была здесь, но не было их предводителя, и это настораживало.</p><p>Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, как забраться в спальню Малфоя и обыскать ее, пока мальчика нет рядом. Он припомнил нужную дверь и осторожно, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, двинулся к ней. Иногда приходилось останавливаться, пропуская учеников, и попутно прислушиваться к их разговорам. Иногда он слышал свое имя, но не мог определить, в каком контексте его произнесли.</p><p>Добравшись до нужной комнаты, Гарри слегка приоткрыл дверь и тут же проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель. Он понадеялся, что никто не заметил этого странного явления, и успокоился, лишь оказавшись в пустой спальне. Тут было тихо — шум из гостиной не пробивался сквозь заглушающие чары.</p><p>— <i>Коллопортус</i>, — шепнул гриффиндорец, запечатывая входную дверь и лишая слизеринцев шанса бесшумно проскользнуть вслед за ним.</p><p>Гарри огляделся. Он шагнул к кровати Малфоя, но в ту же секунду замер в нерешительности, глядя на сверкающее белизной постельное белье и зеленое покрывало с серебряной вышивкой.</p><p>
  <i>Драко тут спит.</i>
</p><p>Эта простая истина потрясла Гарри. Перед его глазами пронеслась страшная сцена из прошлого: сначала он, словно ночной убийца, стоящий над мирно спящим слизеринцем, затем боль, а потом тихий скулеж и жаркое дыхание около шеи. Малфой чуть не погиб по его вине в этой постели, и сейчас мальчик не мог пересилить себя и прикоснуться к ней.</p><p>Вряд ли он спрячет Карту под подушку, решил Гарри, но все же бегло провел под ней рукой, чувствуя лишь прохладу простыни. Убедившись, что в постели ничего нет, гриффиндорец направил волшебную палочку на тумбочку. Та предсказуемо оказалась заперта и не поддалась простой <i>Алохоморе</i>, но зато другое заклятие, которое Гарри разучивал еще на первом курсе с Гермионой, сработало.</p><p>— <i>Конфестим апериант!</i> — произнес он, и слабое мерцание, окружавшее ручку и замок, спало, звонко треснув напоследок.</p><p>Гарри воровато оглянулся, надеясь, что мантия-невидимка не сползет в самый ответственный момент. Он приоткрыл дверцу тумбочки и заглянул внутрь, чувствуя, как сердце стучит где-то в горле, а пальцы становятся неловкими и деревянными. Мальчик ожидал увидеть внутри свою Карту, какие-нибудь темные артефакты, зелья, но там лежали... письма?</p><p>Гарри в недоумении достал одно. Короткое, бесчувственное, написанное до тошноты ровным, каллиграфическим почерком — Люциус Малфой явно не был щедр на признания и трогательное беспокойство. Сухие слова, выражающие надежду на то, что Драко не посрамит отцовское имя, достойно окончит второй курс и принесет своему факультету победу в борьбе за Кубок по квиддичу, могли принадлежать малознакомому человеку, желающему дежурной удачи своему коллеге. Видимо, это письмо хранилось тут еще с начала года, потому что внизу была крошечная приписка о том, что на рождественских каникулах в Малфой-Мэноре пройдет званый ужин, и Драко может пригласить кого-нибудь из своих друзей.</p><p>Невероятная грусть овладела Гарри, когда он читал эти строки. Разве таким должно быть письмо от отца к сыну? Где любовь, где нежность, где забота? Даже банальных новостей о доме, о работе, о чем-нибудь, что помогло бы Драко понять его, Люциус не написал. Только лед и строгость — лучше быть сиротой, чем чувствовать себя... кем? Кем Драко себя чувствует? Куклой, наследником имения, продолжением рода — кем угодно, но вряд ли горячо любимым сыном.</p><p>Гарри быстро заморгал, избавляясь от предательской влаги на глазах. Он убрал письмо обратно в тумбочку, поворошил письма, больше не открывая их. Нашел Руку Славы, спрятанную в дальний угол, и несколько не совсем удачных рисунков. Гарри пытался отстраниться от собственных чувств, но они норовили взять над ним вверх. Он испытывал мелкую дрожь, пока среди аккуратных стопочек искал нужный ему пергамент. Гриффиндорец уже не сомневался в том, что его тут нет, но отчего-то не мог остановиться.</p><p>В самом низу Гарри нашел помятый лист, оборванный по краям. Он вытащил его и поднес к глазам. Это оказался длинный список, который заполняли по меньшей мере два человека: косой и острый почерк Малфоя сменялся другим, прямым и округлым.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Выскочка.<br/>Дурак.<br/>Дебил.<br/>Очкарик.<br/>Грязнокровка.<br/>Предатель крови.<br/>Гриффиндорец.<br/>Уродец.<br/>Зазнайка.<br/>Нищий.<br/>Живет с маглами.<br/>Уизли и Грейнджер.<br/>Любимчик.<br/>Недоучка.<br/>Поттер.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Гарри хотел прочитать, что написано на другой стороне, но в этот момент позади него раздался истеричный смешок. Мальчик не успел обернуться, когда сильный удар по затылку толкнул его вперед. Острый край тумбочки врезался в его лоб, из глаз буквально посыпались искры, и Гарри, громко застонав, повалился на пол, лишь чудом не впечатавшись виском в острый угол.</p><p>Из глаз потекли слезы, а голова гудела, как будто внутри нее кто-то дул в огромную трубу. Все плыло, и потолок никак не хотел становиться на место, пытаясь ускользнуть куда-то вбок.</p><p>— Ты. Совсем. Охренел, — медленно, грозясь в любую секунду сорваться на крик, произнес Малфой, нависая над Гарри. Его рот дрожал, глаза готовы были метать молнии, а волшебная палочка была направленна точно Гарри в переносицу. Гриффиндорец попытался подняться, но Малфой тут же надавил ему на грудь босой ногой, при этом как следует пнув по ребрам.</p><p>Драко был весь мокрый, в полотенце, накинутом на плечи, и в серых брюках с расстёгнутым ремнем. Вода все еще стекала с его волос на голую бледную грудь, лишенную змеиной защиты. Пара капель, сорвавшихся вниз, упала Гарри на шею.</p><p>Малфой и раньше злился, бросался в драки, кричал и возмущался. Но никогда еще он не был зол настолько, что казалось, еще мгновение, и у него из ушей пойдет пар. Серые глаза стали черными, а красивое лицо исказилось жуткой гримасой отвращения, гнева и вселенского презрения.</p><p>— Я убью тебя, — угрожающе прошептал он, еще сильней надавливая ногой Гарри на грудь. — Плевать, пусть выгоняют, но я сейчас сверну тебе шею, Поттер.</p><p>— Стой, стой, — Гарри поднял руки, демонстрируя свою беспомощность. Сдаваясь без боя. — Стой, пожалуйста! Я все объясню!</p><p>— Что ты мне объяснишь?! — заорал Малфой, отпихивая палочку Гарри под кровать. Он склонился ниже, и вода с его волос попала Гарри на очки. — Ты, Поттер, ты просто... просто... Ты больной! Понимаешь? Ты сумасшедший! Ты залез в мою спальню, в мой шкаф, в мои письма! Может, еще в трусы мне залезешь, а?! Я удивлен, что не нашел свои вещи разбросанными по всей комнате! С тебя станется, наш правильный Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Ходячая-Гордость-Школы!</p><p>— Малфой... — Гарри попытался его вразумить, но нарвался лишь на шквал ругани. Оказалось, Малфой умеет ругаться не только витиевато и метко, но и грязно и грубо. Примерно такие же слова гриффиндорец слышал от Сириуса и Снейпа, когда те устроили свою дуэль прямо в коридоре, но сейчас крики мальчика производили на него гораздо большее впечатление.</p><p>— Знаешь что, Поттер, — Малфой наконец убрал свою ногу и шагнул в сторону. Он глубоко задышал, дрожа от своей ярости, но пока что ни одного заклятия не сорвалось с его губ. Мальчик поднял руку и ткнул указательным пальцем в сторону двери. — Я не буду тебя проклинать. И бить не буду. Нет. Ты сейчас пойдешь со мной в гостиную, и мы всем покажем, какой ты благородный, маленький гриффиндорец. Пусть вся школа узнает, куда и с кем ты ходишь по ночам!</p><p>Гарри попытался резко подскочить, но у него тут же потемнело в глазах. Шатаясь, он шагнул к слизеринцу и вцепился в его плечи, пытаясь устоять на ногах и удержать своего недруга на месте. Его дыхание сбилось, тело онемело, и он впервые чувствовал себя настолько виноватым.</p><p>А ведь это Гарри должен был сыпать обвинениями, должен был ткнуть Малфоя в его бесчестье, которому не было доказательств. Почему все так повернулось?</p><p>— Я думал, ты украл мою Карту, — признался он, пытаясь успокоиться. Внутри все кипело и грозило в любой момент взорваться. — Я думал, ты ее стащил!</p><p>— Какую Карту? Ты что несешь?! — Малфой попытался оттолкнуть его, но Гарри крепко держал его холодные плечи в своих ладонях. У него была пара мгновений для объяснения, и оно должно было быть убедительным, чтобы Драко не натворил сейчас глупостей. Мальчик был возмущен, его щеки пылали, а крылья носа трепетали от гнева — его хваленное терпение уже давно закончилось.</p><p>— Вчера ты оставил меня в нише, у меня с собой была Карта, и наутро она пропала! — торопливо забормотал Гарри. — Я думал, это ты. Я слал тебе записки, а ты их прятал! Так не поступают невиновные! А потом еще эти намеки...</p><p>— Ты тупой? — Малфой оттолкнул его, и Гарри чуть было не свалился на злополучную кровать, ударившись об нее коленками. — Я что, по-твоему, вор?</p><p>— Да там больше никого не было! — воскликнул Гарри, не зная, как можно остановить происходящее. Его план, с самого начала вызывающий подозрения, грозил превратиться в масштабный школьный скандал. — И ты сам говорил перед этим, что «мы враги, мы враги»!</p><p>— Я бы не стал ничего красть, будучи единственным подозреваемым! Я что, похож на Крэбба? Или Гойла? Похож?!</p><p>— Не похож! — Гарри уже и сам разозлился до такой степени, что кончики пальцев дрожали от желания сломать что-нибудь. Ему нужна была волшебная палочка, чтобы обрести хоть маленькую толику самоконтроля, но она была где-то под кроватью, а горящий взгляд Малфоя не подразумевал, что Гарри можно хотя бы сдвинуться с места. — Драко, пожалуйста, просто послушай!</p><p>— Я уже Драко? — усмехнулся Малфой, поднимая волшебную палочку чуть выше. — Так вот, Гар-р-ри, ты достал меня! Вали отсюда и не смей даже приближаться ко мне.</p><p>— Успокойся.</p><p>— Я спокоен! — вновь вскричал Драко.</p><p>— Я что-то не вижу! — орал Гарри в ответ, уже не опасаясь, услышат их или нет. Он безумно хотел выбраться отсюда, ворваться в Выручай-Комнату и ломать, ломать, ломать тела несчастных манекенов. Сейчас ему казалось, что он мог бы применить даже Круцио, потому что все его чувства и переживания вдруг закрутились в огромный водоворот, для мощи которого не было ни единой преграды.</p><p>— Да ты вообще ничего не ви... — Малфой вдруг замер, уставившись на Гарри. Гриффиндорец не понял его заминки, но вдруг в его ладонь ткнулось теплое древко волшебной палочки. Мальчик в изумлении уставился на свою руку, а потом перевел взгляд на слизеринца, убеждаясь в том, что резкий всплеск магии немного успокоил того. По крайней мере, Драко больше не выглядел безумным. Скорей испуганным.</p><p>Температура начала понижаться вместе с их тяжелым дыханием, и мир наконец приобрел четкость. Гарри только сейчас заметил зеленую квиддичную форму, валяющуюся на полу: видимо, Малфой ходил в свой душ после тренировки, а потом, вернувшись в спальню, застал свои письма висящими в воздухе. Нельзя было забывать про вторую дверь, но случившегося уже не воротить.</p><p>— Малфой, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки, делая крошечный шажок вперед. — Я, правда, думал, что найду тут свою Карту. Но, видимо, это не ты ее взял. И я... сожалею, что полез в твои письма. Я никому не расскажу об этом, никто, кроме нас с тобой, не знает, что я был тут.</p><p>Драко вновь глубоко задышал, прикрыв глаза. Он сдернул с плеч полотенце и кинул его на кровать, принявшись бродить туда-сюда. Его плечи мелко подрагивали, и Гарри не мог отвести взгляда от острых лопаток, похожих на нераскрывшиеся крылья. Малфой силился принять какое-то решение, постоянно взмахивал волшебной палочкой, но ничего не говорил. Гриффиндорцу пришлось присесть на кровать, потому что ноги его не держали, а в голове вновь нарастал ужасный гул пополам со зловещим шелестом.</p><p>Наконец, Малфой замер и посмотрел прямо на него.</p><p>— Что ты прочел? — спросил он немного охрипшим голосом. Гарри помотал головой.</p><p>— Ничего страшного. Просто письмо от твоего отца, там ничего не было, и... список.</p><p>— Список?</p><p>— Обо мне. Дурак, очкарик, гриффиндорец... В этом духе.</p><p>Драко заметно расслабился. Облегчение отчетливо проступило на его лице, но тут же исчезло, сменившись настороженностью. Конечно, он не мог просто так поверить «дураку, очкарику и гриффиндорцу».</p><p>— Синонимы к твоему имени, да, помню это, — Малфой посмотрел в сторону, потом на Гарри, потом снова в сторону. Он обхватил себя руками, словно внезапно вспомнив о своем голом торсе, но потом отбросил эти мысли прочь. Кончик его волшебной палочки вновь уперся Гарри между глаз. — Значит, думал, что я украл у тебя Карту? Вломился сюда, чтоб ее отыскать?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Нашел?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А вдруг я взял? Спрятал под матрас? С чего это ты решил снять с меня обвинения? — Драко шагнул ближе. Гарри оперся руками о кровать, чувствуя расслабляющую мягкость зеленого покрывала и желание просто повалиться назад и заснуть. Но пришлось собраться, сосредоточиться и пожать плечами.</p><p>— Ты же не верил, что я Наследник Слизерина, — объяснил он то, чего сам еще не понимал. — Просто ты был единственным, кто мог это сделать, и я не мог не проверить. Я не знаю, куда делась Карта, если это не ты.</p><p>— Это не я, — Малфой покачал головой. — Не смей меня в таком обвинять, Поттер. Пусть я... не самым лучшим образом с тобой общаюсь, но красть я бы не стал.</p><p>— Ладно. Хорошо. Мне жаль, что я тронул твои письма. Правда. Дай мне просто уйти. </p><p>— А вдруг ты все растреплешь? Откуда я знаю, что ты мне не врешь, что ты не нашел там... чего-нибудь другого? Как я могу тебе верить?</p><p>Гарри уперся локтями в колени и устало подпер ладонями лоб, пытаясь собраться. Он не мог думать об этом споре, его вело, и четкое ощущение опасности наконец пробудилось в полной мере. Малфой больше не кричал, не грозил ему расправой, волна ужаса миновала... Но было что-то еще. Что-то... черное, ликующее, злобное было недалеко, и Гарри его чувствовал. Нет. Не так. Крестраж внутри него чувствовал и жаждал слиться с этой тьмой.</p><p>— Никак. Ты сам сказал, что мы враги и не должны об этом забывать. Но давай просто... просто пообе...</p><p>Гарри не успел договорить. Рядом, прямо за стеной вдруг раздались крики, которые не смогли заглушить даже чары на дверях. Мальчики разом подскочили. </p><p>— Что ты притащил с собой, Поттер? — просипел Малфой, кидаясь к дверям и пытаясь снять заклятие. Гарри бросился за ним, на ходу натягивая мантию-невидимку. Палочка в его руке разогрелась, впитывая в себя магию, пропитывающую воздух, подобно зловонию. Боль в голове ударила в последний раз и отступила.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — успел пробормотать Гарри, прежде чем они выскочили наружу. </p><p>На Драко тут же набросилась Панси, прижавшая лицо к его груди. Девочку трясло, она бормотала что-то несвязное и непонятное. Остальные слизеринцы сбились в кучу в противоположном конце гостиной. Они все были жутко напуганы, не могли перестать кричать и скулить, пытаясь протолкнуть всю массу нескольких курсов к спальням. В момент опасности факультет собрался в единое целое: младших безжалостно отпихивали назад, пряча за спинами старшекурсников. Кого-то тошнило, кто-то в шоке цеплялся за соседей, не в силах устоять на ногах, а кто-то, как Малфой, застыл на месте, вертя головой.</p><p>— Что происходит? — ломающимся голосом спросил Драко у толпы, невольно прижимая к себе трясущуюся Панси. Его серый взгляд метнулся к пустоте, пытаясь найти Гарри и не находя, но гриффиндорец был рядом, он вместе со всеми пялился на дверь в гостиную Слизерина.</p><p>— Дэйри Мэйпринт... — незнакомая девушка, дрожащая, словно осиновый лист, сделала шаг вперед. Она обернулась к остальным, к тем, кто готов был хлопнуться в обморок, и к тем, кто испуганно-непонимающе смотрел на остальных. Она была высокой, и ее лицо ходило ходуном, как будто каждая мышца отказывалась повиноваться. — Дэйри Мэйпринт убит!</p><p>Гарри резко рванул вперед, оказываясь прямо перед входом. Отсюда было видно кусок мрачного коридора, погасшие факелы, огромный разлом в стене, из которого с чавкающим звуком лилась вода. Прямо в луже, кажущейся черной, как смола, лежало тело юноши. Даже с такого расстояния Гарри увидел, как хлещет кровь из его огромной раны на боку, почувствовал, как запах смерти заползает в гостиную Слизерина вместе с прибывающей водой.</p><p>Бездна под Хогвартсом разверзлась. Теперь это ощутили все.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Наследник Слизерина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выхода не было.</p><p> Вода всё прибывала, и около порога уже собралась большая лужа. Она медленно расползалась, словно стремясь поглотить собой всю гостиную и всех, кто в ней находился. Слизеринцы не двигались, глядя на её наступление — oни словно окаменели, застыв испуганными статуями, и лишь когда чёрная поверхность лужи окрасилась красным, отмерли, разом рванувшись в стороны.</p><p>— <i>Коллопортус!</i> — вскричал кто-то, и дверь в oдин момент захлопнулась, отрезая путь в коридор: — <i>Бойлио!</i></p><p>Вода начала бурлить, закипать и, в конце концов, испарилась, превратившись в облачко пара. Никто не хотел втягивать её в свою палочку, поэтому около порога осталось тёмное пятно, на которое было тошно смотреть. </p><p>Те, кто не мог справиться с собой, заперлись в свoих спальнях, оставив своим более смелым сокурсникам возможность сдерживать натиск паники и ужаса в гостиной. Слизеринцы стояли на месте, выдерживая очередную трагичную паузу, а потом разом, словно сговорившись, бросились к дверям, накладывая какие попало Защитные чары, пытаясь распределить испуганную толпу по какому-то неведомому плану.</p><p>И тут Гарри задело. Его, невидимого и затянутого в самую гущу, крепко приложило о спину какого-то здоровяка и отбросило обратно. Он пытался пробраться к спальням, туда, где можно было найти укромный уголок, но система, по которой слизеринцы защищали друг друга, не позволяла ему выйти за пределы круга. Старшие ребята уже стояли впереди, подняв палочки и готовясь отразить атаку того, кто, по их предположениям, стоял прямо за дверью. Девушки и младшекурсники сбились в центр, однако у каждого на лице застыло выражение молчаливой решительности — испуг остался, ужас застыл в их глазах ледяной коркой, но oни были готовы.</p><p>В какую-то долю секунды Гарри осознал, что никогда по-настоящему не понимал слизеринцев. Они, пусть даже существующие как отдельные чешуйки, не распадались, а составляли прочную змеиную кожу, достойную зверя своего факультета. Сейчас, оказавшись в самой гуще, дыша с ними одним воздухом и разделяя всеобщий страх, Гарри вдруг как никогда остро почувствовал себя «гриффиндорцем». Ощутил разницу между ними и свою абсолютную неуместность в этой толпе.</p><p>Гриффиндорец. Такие как он, ребята из «львятника», не бросили бы тело товарища лежать в луже крови. Они принесли бы его, завернув во что-нибудь, и принялись бы скорбеть, рыдая и делясь друг с другом своим страхом и печалью.</p><p>Но слизеринцы, пусть даже объединённые общей тревогой, не имели этой особенной связи, которая былa присуща гриффиндорцам, они переживали свой ужас в одиночку, при этом занимая четкое место в структуре факультета.</p><p>Было тихо. Так тихо, что Гарри слышал стук сотни сердец, отбивающих неслаженную дробь. Они ждали, что в любой момент дверь содрогнется под натиском силы, и что монстр, способный пробить защищённые древними заклятиями стены Хогвартса, ворвётся в гостиную и уничтожит их всех.</p><p>Гарри тоже ждал. Он был более чем уверен в том, что василиска отправили за ним, и что лишь какая-то древняя магия, защищающая Слизерин, не дала ему ворваться сюда. Гнев Царя Змей, обязанность выполнить приказ обрушились на ни в чём неповинного Дэйри Мэйпринта, случайно оказавшегося между молотом и наковальней. Гарри знал, что он прав: тьма преследовала его с самого утра, с того момента, когда кто-то украл у него Карту Мародёров. Зачем? Лишь для того, чтобы Гарри не понял, кто именно отправился в Тайную Комнату? Он не сомневался в том, что от Миртл, последнего стража, толку не будет: Наследник, наверняка, позаботился о том, чтобы василиск заглянул в глаза своей жертве, превратив призрака, пусть и ненадолго, в бесполезное почерневшее облако. А значит, сигнал к началу действий прозвучал.</p><p>Гарри должен был выбраться отсюда. Пусть Слизерин неожиданно оказался единственным безопасным местом, которое Салазар, истинный хозяин василиска, защитил от вторжения своего питомца, но в момент, когда дверь захлопнулась, змеиный факультет стал ловушкой. И он не собирался выпускать гриффиндорца из своих скользких сетей.</p><p>— Никого нет, — с заметным облегчением произнёс юноша, стоящий прямо перед дверью. На его груди блестел значок старосты, а стёкла изящных, тонких очков запотели, — Там никого нет.</p><p>— Нельзя быть уверенными, — ответил ему его сосед, повыше поднимающий волшебную палочку и недоверчиво оглядывающий учеников позади себя, — Мы должны послать весть профессору Снейпу.</p><p>Слизеринцы тихо заговорили, обсуждая произошедшее. Гарри стоял, неудачно зажатый рядом с двумя девушками и толстяком, норовившим ткнуть его своим пузом. Мальчик прекрасно слышал их разговор: </p><p>— Флору и Билла Мэйпринт заперли. Думаю, их заберут из школы, — заметила одна из девушек. Она покачала головой, пытаясь согнать с лица загнанное выражение, — Школу закроют.</p><p>— Если только убийцу не поймают, — тихо произнесла вторая. Гарри попытался отодвинуться от неё, но слизеринка всё равно задела его локтем, когда подняла руку с волшебной палочкой. На неё обратили внимание, и она заговорила громче, уверенней, но никому, кроме Гарри, не было видно, как судорожно она цепляется за подол своей юбки.</p><p>— Мы не сможем открыть дверь. А сову послать уж тем более.</p><p>— Мы можем послать говорящего Патронуса! — предложил кто-то, и слизеринцы разом повернулись к выступившему. Гарри из-за своего низкого роста не смог разглядеть смельчака и уловил всеобщее недоверие.</p><p>— А ты умеешь, Хэнцерт? Кто-нибудь умеет вызывать Патронуса? — прокричал староста, перебивая нарастающий гул. Несколько учеников подняли руки, и Гарри с каким-то обречённым разочарованием осознал, что их гораздо меньше, чем участников бывшего ОД. </p><p>— Кларк, попробуй, — староста в очках начал разгонять толпу, чтобы освободить Кларку место. Гарри с невероятным трудом протиснулся вперёд. Когда он, наконец, выглянул из-под локтя какого-то щуплого парня, Кларк, упитанный семикурсник с торчащими ушами и бритой головой, пытался вызвать Патронуса. Несколько раз с его палочки срывалось лишь сияющее облачко, не способное ни то, что говорить, а даже провисеть в воздухе дольше пары секунд. Но, в конце концов, Кларк зажмурился, сосредоточился, и через мгновение перед ним появилась мартышка. Она взмахнула длинным хвостом и побежала по головам учеников.</p><p>— И как заставить её говорить? — недоумевающе спросил Кларк, следя за своим творением. Слизеринцы не знали, они шарахались от Патронуса в стороны, косясь на светящиеся лапы и оскаленную мордочку. Так и не дождавшись приказа, обезьянка растаяла в воздухе.</p><p>Недоумение повисло над толпой. Студенты переговаривались, жались к своим друзьям, собираясь обособленными группками. Их строй был разбит, и теперь старосты — тот парень в очках и смелая девушка — суетливо сновали туда-сюда, пытаясь придумать способ поскорей вывести слизеринцев из подземелий. Те перестали паниковать и начинали медленно приходить в себя.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп и сам откроет нам дверь, когда там всё… уберут, — говорил кто-то, и остальные согласно кивали. — Может, нам стоит просто ждать?</p><p>— У нас не остаётся другого выхода. Даже если убийца прямо за дверью.<br/>— Бедного Дэйри разорвало… Может, это зверь из Запретного леса? Может, это никак не связано с предыдущими нападениями?<br/>— И с Тайной Комнатой…<br/>— Может убийца…<br/>— …Уже далеко…</p><p>— Вы ошибаетесь! — вдруг закричал какой-то парень. Он вскочил на стол, вмиг возвысившись над толпой. Его чёрные волосы были растрёпаны, и длинная чёлка спадала на глаза, словно пытаясь скрыть лихорадочный блеск тёмных глаз, — Он тут, среди нас!</p><p>— Алан, прекрати, — староста поднял руку, жестом пытаясь заставить сокурсника замолчать, — Ни один слизеринец не тронул бы своего.</p><p>— А откуда мы знаем, что он слизеринец? — взгляд Алана вдруг безошибочно нашарил Гарри в толпе. Парень указал на мальчика пальцем с чёрным ногтем, — Там кто-то невидимый! Посмотрите! </p><p>Сердце Гарри подскочило, забившись где-то в горле. Он застыл, чувствуя, как паника медленно пробегает по венам, заставляя тело деревенеть. Девушка, что стояла рядом с ним, наугад махнула рукой, и её ладонь задела его по плечу. Слизеринка взвизгнула, отпрыгнув в сторону и чуть не повалив на пол соседей, и эта заминка дала Гарри возможность сорваться с места и броситься к столам. Сейчас его путь был заметен, потому что слизеринцы всячески пытались помешать ему, но не знали, за что хвататься. Пару раз кто-то цеплял его мантию, но Гарри вырывался, отпихивая остальных. Его единственным выходом было забраться под стол, оттуда выползти к спальням, в которых можно спрятаться, но этот план оказался провальным. Гриффиндорец с удивительной ловкостью уклонился от Ступефаев, пущенных в него сразу несколькими людьми, проскочил мимо воинственного Алана, но тут же вмазался прямо в Маркуса Флинта, заслоняющего проход к столу. Могучие руки обхватили Гарри поперёк туловища, поднимая над полом, а потом с силой кинули вниз. Мальчик с криком рухнул на камни.</p><p>Гарри хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть, но лишь давился им, не в силах шевельнуться. Он выгнулся дугой, когда, наконец, смог втянуть в себя тугой, словно обретший плотность, кислород, и тут же закашлял. Поднял взгляд, обречённо глядя на дюжину волшебных палочек, направленных ему в лицо. Мантия-невидимка оказалась прижатой к полу, и он, жалкий и распластанный, был открыт для обзора и мгновенной атаки.</p><p>— Это же Гарри Поттер, — пронеслось над толпой. Слизеринцы переглядывались, менялись в лицах, превращаясь из напуганных и растерянных детей в жёстких и озлобившихся противников. Страх таял, и ему на смену приходило презрение и брезгливость.</p><p>— Нужно связать его, — предложил Алан, который, видимо, стал негласным лидером факультета. Его воинственность прибавляла остальным уверенности, дарила ощущение защищённости. Слизеринцы начали расступаться, освобождая крошечный пятачок пустого пространства рядом с Гарри. Мальчика грубо пихнули туда, тут же связав с помощью Инкарцеро. Его палочку выбили из рук, а мантию-невидимку пустили по рукам, вертя и разглядывая.</p><p>Гарри с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как его самый главный артефакт лапают грязные руки слизеринцев. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, чтобы дотянуться до палочки, а если бы и смог, то вряд ли справился бы с целой толпой разгневанных, легко поддающихся панике старшекурсников. Ярость поднималась в нём, стирая всё хорошее, что он успел надумать о Слизерине за те мгновения, что был с ними «в одной лодке». </p><p>— Нужно что-то делать с ним…<br/>— Допросить?<br/>— Мы не должны ничего делать, пусть профессор Снейп…<br/>— Это же Гарри Поттер! Он одолел Тёмного лорда в младенчестве…<br/>— Вдруг он и нас сейчас убьёт?<br/>— Но мы уже связали его…<br/>— Мы всё равно в опасности, нужно сообщить декану…<br/>— Поттер виновен, он ненавидел Флайера и Забини…<br/>— Ненавидит чистокровных…<br/>— Ненавидит нас всех…</p><p>Гарри слушал шёпот, доносящийся со всех сторон. Его мало волновало, что о нём думают слизеринцы, сейчас он хотел лишь забрать мантию-невидимку и выбраться из их ужасного подземелья. Но приходилось ждать, пока Снейп или тот, кто придёт за запертыми учениками, заберёт его, и надеяться, что этот «спаситель» догадается прихватить с собой его имущество. Со Снейпа, разгневанного за то, что Гарри втягивает его ненаглядного Малфоя в неприятности, станется бросить мантию-невидимку на растерзание своих подопечных.</p><p>— Поттер, — рядом с Гарри присел староста в очках. Его волшебная палочка была направленна точно в лоб мальчику. — Ты это сделал?</p><p>— Конечно, он это сделал, Льюис! — вскричал Алан, тут же подскакивая к слизеринцу, — Его поймали на месте преступления.</p><p>— Заткнись, Горец, — оборвал его Льюис, — Я обращался к Гарри Поттеру.</p><p>Гарри переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого, пытаясь осознать, поможет его ответ добиться улучшения ситуации или нет. Староста определённо нравился ему больше, но этот Льюис все же был слизеринцем, а значит, верил лишь своим. </p><p>— Я просто пришёл навестить кое-кого, — тихо, но очень твердо произнёс Гарри. Льюис недоверчиво посмотрел ему в глаза, а Алан за его спиной громко рассмеялся. Все вокруг тут же подхватили его настрой.</p><p>— Вы слышали? Поттер говорит, что приходил «навестить кое-кого», — Алан Горец нахально ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя оскал идеально белых зубов. — Кого? Свою подружку?</p><p>— Да, мою подружку, — огрызнулся Гарри, пытаясь перевернуться на спину, чтобы не затекли его руки. Он чувствовал себя огромной нелепой гусеницей, которая пытается ползти по скользкой поверхности: сколько бы он не старался, сменить позы не мог. </p><p>— О, как интересно, — Алан опустился на пол, подогнув под себя ноги. Он криво взглянул на Льюиса, явно мечущегося между желанием немедленно обвинить гриффиндорца виновным и туманной перспективой, что он держит знаменитого и непричастного Гарри Поттера в заложниках. Горячие взгляды, которые мальчик бросал на свою мантию, он расценивал как потенциально опасные.</p><p>— А ну-ка, пропустите, — раздался звонкий голос. Гарри почти с облегчением увидел знакомые белые волосы, а следом и их обладателя. Малфой раздобыл где-то рубашку и не выглядел таким потерянным, как остальные второкурсники. Он уверенно отобрал мантию-невидимку из рук какого-то пришибленного парня и принялся её осматривать. Гарри, который знал о том, что Малфою прекрасно известно об этой мантии, был впечатлен его актёрским талантом: Драко с лёгким удивлением и неподдельным интересом осматривал артефакт, как будто видел его впервые в жизни.</p><p>— Хорошая вещь, — обратился он к окружающим, — Я, пожалуй, заберу её себе.</p><p>Малфой почти игриво сверкнул глазами в сторону Гарри, прежде чем прижать мантию к груди. Алан, который в это время сидел рядом и с чувством оскорбленного достоинства разглядывал пленника, тут же взвился.</p><p>— Эй! Если уж кто её заберет, то я, — он попытался подняться, но появившийся буквально из воздуха Маркус Флинт стиснул его плечо, вдавливая парня в каменный пол. Капитан равнодушно смотрел, как слизеринец кривится от боли, а потом послушно опускает голову, смиряясь с тем, чтo Малфоя ему не победить.</p><p>— Мы будем ждать профессора Снейпа, — наконец, произнес Льюис. Он поднялся и пересел на диван. Рядом с ним опустилась староста девушек и строго оглядела окружающих. Медленно слизеринцы стали расползаться, рассаживаясь по диванам, креслам, забираясь на столы и располагаясь на полу. Никто не хотел уходить из гостиной, пропускать столь захватывающее зрелище. Кажется, страх полностью выветрился из собравшихся, словно, прикрыв дверь, они смогли отрезать его наступление.</p><p>Гарри даже помогли сесть на колени, чтобы он не валялся безвольным мешком. А, может, чтобы занимал поменьше места. В кресло рядом с ним опустился Малфой. В руках он всё ещё сжимал мантию-невидимку и мечтательно поглаживал тонкими пальцами нежную ткань, ехидно поглядывая на гриффиндорца. Гарри до жути не нравилось сидеть у его ног, но выбора у него всё равно не было. Оставалось только ждать.</p><p>— Что у тебя на лбу, Поттер? — спросил Льюис, когда суматоха поубавилась, и слизеринцы были готовы адекватно воспринимать ситуацию.</p><p>— А то ты не знаешь, — огрызнулся Гарри, всё ещё недовольный своим положением. Он посмотрел на босые ступни Малфоя, вспоминая, как мальчик прижимал его к полу полчаса назад. Стоило подумать об этом, как лоб засаднило, а рёбра отозвались тягучей болью. Кажется, Драко не слабо отпинал его.</p><p>— Он подрался с кем-то, — предположил слизеринец, сидящий на полу у ног старосты. Многие закивали.</p><p>— Может несчастный Дэйри пытался защитить себя?<br/>— Или подружка его отвергла.<br/>— Нет, серьёзно, это враньё. Ни одна слизеринка не стала бы встречаться с гриффиндорцем.<br/>— Но это же Гарри Поттер. <br/>— А разве ты, Милли, не засматриваешься на Оливера Вуда?<br/>— Фу, прекрати. Обязательно говорить об этом?<br/>— Да ладно, все знают, Вуд и Диггори…</p><p>Гарри было тошно слушать ядовитый разговор нескольких девушек, сидящих на столе. Он отвернулся от них, предпочтя разглядывать ноги Малфоя и узор трещинок на полу, чем слизеринок, столь бестактно обсуждающих чужую личную жизнь. Ученики вокруг тихо перешептывались, обсуждали произошедшее, обеспокоенно поглядывали на дверь и пленника.</p><p>Теперь они ждали не атаки, они ждали спасения. И Гарри вместе с ними.</p><p>Наконец, за дверью раздался странный, свистящий звук, как будто кто-то пытался втянуть воду через соломинку. Он был долгим, и затих только через пять минут беспрерывного свиста, шипения и бульканья. Дверь в гостиную содрогнулась, и слизеринцы разом вздрогнули, прижавшись друг к другу.</p><p>— ВСЕХ УЧЕНИКОВ ПРОСИМ НЕМЕДЛЕННО СПУСТИТЬСЯ В БОЛЬШОЙ ЗАЛ ПОД РУКОВОДСТВОМ СВОИХ СТАРОСТ, — вдруг прогремел оглушительный голос, заставляющий картины зажимать уши руками, а пламя в камине дрожать. Льюис и его подруга вскочили с дивана, направо и налево отдавая приказы оставаться на местах. Они бросились к выходу, чтобы разведать обстановку, но не успели даже дотянуться до ручки: дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился профессор Снейп и профессор Дамблдор.</p><p>Увидев такого директора, слизеринцы вряд ли бы решились и дальше шутить про него. Дамблдор словно светился изнутри, и взгляд его пронзительных глаз заставлял стыдливо сжиматься, послушно опуская голову. Директор источал такую силу, такую мощь, что она пронизывала каждого, заставляя содрогаться от суеверного ужаса. Магия сверкала не только в его удивительных глазах, она словно нить вплеталась в его длинную бороду, отражалась от сухой кожи и блестела узором на мантии. Это почувствовали все, кто был в гостиной, поэтому разговоры и выкрики тут же стихли, словно кто-то щёлкнул выключателем звука.</p><p>Гарри невольно прижался к креслу, мечтая слиться с изумрудной обивкой, лишь бы только волшебник не увидел его. Но Дамблдор, конечно, отыскал его в толпе. Снейп тоже заметил несчастного гриффиндорца и теперь, видимо, боролся с желанием немедленно наслать на мальчика самое страшное проклятье, чтобы хоть как-то удержать его подальше от своего факультета. Чёрный, разгневанный взгляд зельевара не сулил Гарри ничего хорошего. Настолько «ничего», что мальчик уже всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы попытаться уползти за кресло и позорно спрятаться за спиной Малфоя.</p><p>— Старосты, — неожиданно спокойным, никак не вяжущимся с яростной аурой голосом произнёс Дамблдор, — Старосты, уведите учеников в Большой зал. Мистер Поттер, вы пройдете с профессором Снейпом.</p><p>Он взмахнул левой рукой, словно забыв о палочке в правой, и путы упали с Гарри, превратившись в чёрные нити. Мальчик поднялся, пошатываясь, и попытался отыскать свою волшебную палочку под ногами слизеринцев.</p><p>—<i> Акцио палочка Гарри Поттера</i>, — хорошо поставленным, но всё же дрожащим от гнева голосом произнёс Снейп, и палочка из остролиста вылетела из-за спины Алана Гореца. Профессор поймал её в воздухе и, до боли стиснув запястье Гарри в своих пальцах, потащил его в коридор. Дамблдор всё ещё стоял в проходе, пытливо оглядывая проходящих мимо учеников. Когда Гарри со скоростью пули проскочил мимо, он всё же успел уловить лёгкое щекотание в волосах, как будто кто-то подул ему в темечко.</p><p>Дамблдору не нужен зрительный контакт, ему хватает собственной воли, собственной необъятной силы, чтобы использовать легилименцию. Наверное, он видит мысли людей, написанными у них над головами, иначе просто нет объяснения тому, что даже в магическом мире считается за чудо. </p><p>Гарри вспомнил о мантии-невидимке, только проскочив статую гриндилоу. Тот отрезок коридора, в котором произошло убийство, был возвращен в первоначальное состояние. Брешь в стене залатана, вода убрана, а тело, видимо, перенесено в больничное крыло. Слизеринцы старались как можно быстрей пройти мимо места, где лежал Дэйри Мэйпринт: они зеленели, зажимали рты руками и бежали к лестнице.</p><p>— Сэр, моя мантия… — Гарри попытался остановить зельевара, потянув его назад, но Снейп даже не отреагировал. Они миновали поворот, ведущий к Большому залу, и продолжили свой путь в сторону кабинета профессора. Гарри обернулся, и с изумлением увидел Малфоя, следующего за ним по пятам. Мальчик нахмурился и продемонстрировал мантию-невидимку, как будто она была его пропуском и персональным разрешением вмешиваться в чужие дела.</p><p>Снейп распахнул дверь своего кабинета. Внутри было темно, но факелы тут же зажглись, стоило ему переступить порог. Малфой ввалился в кабинет вслед за Гарри — он швырнул мантию на стол и упал в кресло с таким видом, будто ничто на свете не смогло бы сдвинуть его с места. Зельевар просто стоял, потирая переносицу пальцами, и не пытался ни начать разговор, ни выгнать Малфоя прочь. Потом он внезапно выглянул в коридор, подзывая кого-то рукой. Через пару секунд в кабинет заглянул огромный лохматый пёс, оглядывающий мальчиков внимательным и настороженным взглядом.</p><p>— Бродяга, — выдохнул Гарри, глядя как Сириус садится в дверях, заслоняя проход своим массивным телом. Впервые Снейп смотрел на ненавистного Блэка без раздражения, а даже с лёгким одобрением.</p><p>— Это хорошо, что вы оба тут, — произнёс профессор, окидывая своих непослушных учеников мрачным взглядом, — Если бы не сложившаяся ситуация, я бы немедля наказал вас, но… Считайте, вам повезло. Будьте уверены, что ваш отец, мистер Малфой, узнает о вашем поведении, а вы, Поттер… с вами особый разговор, — Снейп посмотрел на пса у своих ног, — Твоя единственная задача — не дать им покинуть этот кабинет. На случай, если они смогут взломать заклинания на двери, ты знаешь, что делать. Хоть с этим-то ты справишься?</p><p>Снейп хотел было уйти, но Гарри успел ухватить его за рукав. Он уставился в желтоватое лицо профессора, пытаясь найти слова, которые могли достаточно емко обрисовать ситуацию. Наследник атакует, прямо сейчас что-то происходит, нужно торопиться, нужно узнать, кто он и остановить его… Зельевар словно прочитал его мысли.</p><p>— Это не ваше дело, — чётко проговорил Снейп, вырывая руку и толкая Гарри в жёсткое кресло. Он больше не выглядел злым, он был обеспокоенным и очень усталым,  — Си-ди-те здесь. </p><p>Снейп вышел в коридор и с оглушительным грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. На тёмном дереве проступил замысловатый узор из рун, горящих зловещим красным светом. Даже их отталкивающая энергетика не помешала Гарри как следует дёрнуть за ручку и ещё минуту стучать по двери кулаками, пытаясь добиться отклика. С другой стороны доносился лишь тоскливый скулеж Бродяги, поставленного на защиту кабинета. Как ни странно, со стражем Снейп не прогадал: Сириусу было плевать на несчастных слизеринцев, он здесь только ради своего крестника и ни за что не выпустит его, пока опасность не пройдёт мимо. Вот только Гарри не был уверен, что опасность сможет миновать: Том Реддл зовёт его в Тайную Комнату, не зря же он отправил василиска вслед за мальчиком.</p><p>— Чёрт! Чёрт! Мать твою! — Гарри как следует пнул дверь напоследок, ещё надеясь, что она поддастся и откроется, но всё было тщетно. Он вцепился в свои волосы, снуя туда-сюда, а потом стал шарить по карманам, ища свою волшебную палочку. Её не оказалось на месте, и потаённый ужас, что она осталась у Снейпа, холодом пробежал по спине мальчика. Он безоружен, безоружен…</p><p>— Что с тобой, Поттер? — манерный голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил Гарри подскочить на месте. Он и забыл, что Малфой тоже тут. — Это ищешь?</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся. Его сердце радостно забилось, когда он увидел в руке Малфоя свою волшебную палочку. Драко придирчиво осмотрел древко, покрытое отпечатками пальцев, и кинул её гриффиндорцу. Тот поймал её в воздухе.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепнул Гарри. Он развернулся и, глубоко вздохнув, обрушил нa ни в чём неповинную дверь шквал заклятий. Они отскакивали, словно горох от стены, и грозили опалить его горячими искрами. Гарри не использовал <i>Бомбарду</i>, которая наверняка бы выбила несчастную дверь к чертям, но с другой стороны находился Сириус, а отскочившее заклинание вполне могло снести голову самому Гарри.</p><p>— Не сработает, — лениво потянул Драко, потягиваясь и заметно расслабляясь. Кажется, он был даже доволен сложившейся ситуацией: для полноты картины не хватало лишь закинутых на стол ног, но, кажется, даже запредельная наглость не позволяла ему подобное.</p><p>— А что сработает? — прошипел Гарри, вновь начиная бродить туда-сюда. Малфой наблюдал за ним.</p><p>— Пароль.</p><p>— И какой он?</p><p>— Я что, по-твоему, его знаю?</p><p>— Вот и заткнись тогда, раз не знаешь, — огрызнулся Гарри. Он устал сновать по кабинету и уселся прямо на столешницу, упиваясь собственной наглостью. И злобой, — Нам нужно выйти отсюда.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп должен был сказать пароль, выходя из кабинета, но жаль, что наш страж — пёс, который не умеет говорить.</p><p>Он умеет, прошибла Гарри звенящая мысль. Но тут же пришли и сомнения: Сириус не ослушается приказа, будет держать крестника в безопасности, даже если от его слов зависит целостность замка. Блэк готов был защищать его до последнего, отдуваясь за годы, проведённые порознь. Упёртый мужчина, который считает, что ему всё ещё двадцать пять лет.</p><p>— Мы должны выйти, — проникновенно сказал Гарри пустоте, — Наследник начал действовать. Это не просто нападение, сигнал, приманка… Я должен идти к Дамблдору.</p><p> — И что ты скажешь? — Малфой придвинул кресло ближе и с любопытством посмотрел на гриффиндорца. — Думаю, он уже догадался.</p><p>— А если нет? Нельзя оставлять школьников в замке.</p><p>— Их не оставят, — голос Малфоя звучал так, словно его заставили разговаривать с пятилетним. Гарри непонимающе обернулся, пытаясь понять, к чему клонил его собеседник и отчего он так спокоен, — Поттер, ты думаешь, после такого… Думаю, сегодняшнюю ночь мы проведём под защитой самого Дамблдора, а завтра нас всех отправят по домам.</p><p>Гарри уставился в стену, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Хогвартс закроют. Убийство, произошедшее в стенах замка, нельзя списать на несчастный случай на Турнире. Завтра тысячи вопиллеров атакуют кабинет Дамблдора. Так было и в прошлый раз, пятьдесят лет назад.</p><p>Невыносимая грусть сдавила сердце мальчика, когда он представлял, как его вещи трясутся на полке Хогвартс-экспресса, направляясь прямиком в Лондон. Что будет с учащимися? Куда их отправят? </p><p>— Но, — прохладные пальцы Малфоя коснулись его сжавшихся кулаков, немного успокаивая этим неожиданным прикосновением. Гарри вновь посмотрел на него, на секунду возрадовавшись тому, что слизеринец рядом. Что он не в одиночку сгорает от беспомощности и мрачных мыслей. — Но если убийцу вдруг поймают сегодня, то Дамблдор сумеет сохранить школу. Я в этом уверен.</p><p>— Поймать убийцу сегодня?.. — оторопело переспросил Гарри, понимая, насколько тяжёлую задачу поставили перед ним, — Но я понятия не имею, кто Наследник!</p><p>— Так узнай, — зашипел Малфой, вскакивая с кресла и становясь перед ним. Коленки Гарри прижались к его животу, — Напряги свои крошечные мозги, Поттер, и подумай. Это последний шанс.</p><p>— Ты тоже хочешь остаться, — неожиданно даже для самого себя произнёс Гарри. Сидя на столе, он был немного выше, и надменный Малфой смотрел на него снизу вверх. Гриффиндорец вдруг осознал, что Драко, наверное, привязался к Хогвартсу так же, как и все остальные дети. Темнота Волдеморта ещё не затуманила его разум, а тугие корни влияния его отца не смогли убить естественного стремления найти уют. В Хогвартсе он был, этот уют. Замок пропитался им, и даже тоскливые подземелья Слизерина не смогли до конца уничтожить волшебное тепло.</p><p>— Мы все хотим остаться, — ответил ему Малфой, — И ты должен помочь.</p><p>Гарри не выдержал и спрыгнул со стола. Он подошёл к книжным шкафам, оглядел толстые фолианты с заумными названиями, поглазел на банки со странными веществами (даже нашёл ту, в которой плавало нечто, подозрительно напоминающее змею), но так и не смог собраться. Мальчик ни на секунду не мог остановиться и, в конце концов, вновь принялся сновать туда-сюда под тяжелым взглядом Малфоя. </p><p>— Гермиона сказала, что это может быть мой… «поклонник»? — неуверенно начал он, пытаясь проанализировать всё, что он знал о Наследнике, стараясь понять принцип его действий, его мотив, его желания. Это было сложно, очень сложно. Кусочки мозаики словно были заколдованы кем-то, и Гарри никак не мог поймать их и совместить в чёткую картину.</p><p>— Поклонник? — презрительно фыркнул Малфой: — Криви что ли? Хотя, в этом есть доля разумности. Ты ссоришься с Блейзом — на Блейза нападают, Флайер пытается сбросить тебя с метлы — Флайера находят в коридоре. Тебя либо защищают, либо хотят подставить.</p><p>— Колин тут ни при чём, — не слишком уверенно заявил Гарри. Сейчас он ни в чём не мог быть уверенным полностью. — Как бы к нему попал дневник? И как всё то, что мы знаем о Наследнике, связано с ним? Эльфы, неприятели… Он же добрый парень, пусть и немного помешанный на мне. </p><p>— Немного? Он просит у тебя автографы, — Малфой скривился, как будто Гарри сказал что-то просто омерзительное: — Это просто… низко. Кстати, о низости. Как насчёт Диггори?</p><p>— Седрика? Он-то чего?</p><p>— Та история про вас в ванной… Его тоже можно считать за твоего «поклонника», разве нет?</p><p>Гарри раздражённо покосился на мальчика, расплывающегося в самодовольной улыбке. Знал ли Малфой, насколько глубоко проникают его ядовитые слова?</p><p>— Тогда и тебя тоже можно считать за моего «поклонника», разве нет? — передразнил его гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Не помню случая, когда мы с тобой оказывались в одной ванне. А чем вы там занимались?</p><p>— Плавали, — отрезал Гарри, чувствуя, как начинают краснеть уши. Его не в меру отзывчивое тело, моментально реагирующее на смущающие вещи, предавало его: Малфой явно заметил его румянец и расценил его по-своему.</p><p>— Целовались? — спросил он, невинно хлопая глазами. </p><p>— Нет! — огрызнулся гриффиндорец и тут же всплеснул руками: — Мы сейчас не об этом говорим! Седрик совершенно не подходит под то описание, которое у нас есть. Он никому бы не причинил зла.</p><p>— Ты плохо знаешь таких вот «добреньких». Не нравится мне этот Диггори… И Криви тоже… Пусть они и не очень похожи на нашего «Наследника», но я чувствую, что не всё с ними чисто.</p><p>— Нет, это не они, — отмахнулся Гарри, закрывая щекотливую тему: — Тут что-то не то… Нужно подумать. Поэтому просто помолчи, ладно?</p><p>Малфой равнодушно пожал плечами и уселся на стол, приготовившись ждать. Гарри зажмурился. Перед его глазами медленно всплывали образы из прошлого. Всё, что он знал, всё, что он помнил, всё, о чём он догадывался…</p><p>— Он ненавидит чистокровных, — забубнил он, вслух подчёркивая определённые моменты из своей памяти, — Но не всех, нет… <i>Плохих</i>. Тех, кто издевается над другими. Значит, он сам не чистокровный, может, маглорожденный… Или бедный… — внезапная догадка пронзила Гарри, подобно стреле. Он резко обернулся, глядя на Малфоя. — С Роном происходило что-то странное в начале года. Он очень озлобился на тебя, я помню, как мы с Гермионой обсуждали это.</p><p>— А Уизли подходит, — с жаром отозвался Драко. — Блейза он не любил, Флайера бы убил лишь за то, что тот напал на тебя… Неравные привязанности? Ну конечно, он же привязан к тебе, так? А вы с ним не одного сорта, ты же Мальчик-Который-Выжил, в учебнике о тебе пишут, а он отребье. Сойдёт за неравенство. Да и эльф… Что там про эльфов? Уизли ж бедные, небось, хуже наших домовиков живут.</p><p>— Не говори так про Рона, — уже спокойней произнёс Гарри, понимая, что в чём-то Малфой прав. Рон знал о Карте, знал о планах — он знал абсолютно обо всём и смог бы легко проворачивать тёмные махинации в удобное время. Но как бы к нему попал дневник? Как бы он смог приходить в Тайную Комнату, когда он всё время был с Гарри? Гриффиндорец просто не хотел верить, что его лучший друг оказался втянут в это.</p><p>— Думаешь, он?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гарри вновь принялся бродить по кабинету. Что-то не сходилось, что-то… Рон мог быть причастным, легко мог оказаться в гуще событий, но гриффиндорец не мог представить его в роли Наследника. Он упускал какую-то деталь.</p><p><i>У Наследника есть претензии к чистокровным.</i> </p><p>Но вдруг они неправильно всё поняли? Гарри снова зажмурился: вдруг Наследник хотел убить именно этих людей, не подставляя и не защищая самого Гарри? Вдруг они что-то сделали лично ему, а Поттер просто оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте?<br/>Флайер и Забини. У них много общего. Они бесили всех. </p><p>
  <i>Связь с эльфами.</i>
</p><p>Какая может быть связь? Он сам один из них? У него их много, как у Малфоя? Он может ими командовать? </p><p>
  <i>«Эльф не спит ночью. Его заставляют трудиться ради общего блага, и поэтому он пишет кровью на стенах и убивает ненавистников своих».</i>
</p><p>Гарри укусил себя за кулак, подавляя желание завыть в голос. Он не такой умный, как Гермиона, не такой расчетливый, как Дамблдор… <br/>Ради общего блага. Общее благо…</p><p>— Господи,  — взмолился Гарри, стискивая виски пальцами. Костяшки немилосердно болели, — Что было с Джинни? Люциус Малфой отдал ей дневник, значит, и в этот раз он был у него! Была же какая-то связующая, я помню, — Гарри вдруг осенило: — Конечно, твои воспоминания! — гриффиндорец резко посмотрел на Малфоя, изумлённо следящего за его перемещениями. Гарри ткнул в него пальцем, почти ликующе выкрикивая: — То, о чём мне рассказал Снейп ещё в начале года. О том, что твоя память стёрта, но сделано это довольно странным образом. Ты мог принести дневник в Хогвартс.</p><p>— Я? — Драко испуганно отшатнулся: — Я ничего...</p><p>— Ты не помнишь об этом, — Гарри замахал руками, принуждая Малфоя замолчать, — Конечно-конечно, — он, словно ищейка, встал на след, — Твои воспоминания стёрты. Я думал тогда о том, что это сделал кто-то, кому ты небезразличен. И кто знал о дневнике… Твой отец. Конечно! Значит... <br/>Значит, Люциус не принес дневник в Косой переулок, он оставил его дома, а ты, Малфой, его нашёл. Притащил в Хогвартс и, наверняка, написал что-то. Джинни тогда писала обо мне, она была в меня влюблена, этого хватило, чтобы дать Реддлу силу. Ты записал туда что-то, что вызывает у тебя сильные чувства, и Реддл снова пробудился. А потом Люциус узнал об этом и забрал у тебя дневник, стерев память. Вот оно, — Гарри посмотрел в стену, чувствуя, что, наконец, подбирается вплотную к ужасной разгадке, — Он отдал дневник кому-то, кого сейчас мы зовём Наследником.</p><p>Малфой молчал, и Гарри был благодарен ему за это. Он собрал кусочек, о котором и ранее имел смутное представление, но впереди его ждала самая трудная часть.</p><p>Люциус Малфой. Гарри мало знал об этом человеке, но того, что ему было известно, хватало, чтобы описать высокомерного блондина не с лучшей стороны. Жадный до власти гордец, превыше всего ставящий традиции, деньги и свою чистую кровь. Человек, презирающий маглорожденных и всех, кто с любовью относится к ним. Человек, несколько раз пытавшийся сбросить Альбуса Дамблдора с почётного поста. <br/>Он не отдал дневник Джинни Уизли — почему? Что изменилось?<br/>Кому мог Люциус вручить дневник, чтобы утолить своё желание портить жизнь директору Хогвартса? Кого бы Малфой-старший посчитал достаточно гадкой личностью, чтобы испортить ей, а по совместительству и окружающим, жизнь? <br/>Вряд ли это был бы кто-то из Слизерина или кто-то имеющий репутацию человека «из приличной семьи». <br/>Может, грязнокровке? Гермионе? Нет, она же не единственная маглорожденная, должны быть другие, те, кто мог повстречаться Малфою на пути. Может кто-то, кто проводил бы его до ворот, лебезил бы перед ним, вызывая отвращение своей никчёмностью? <i>Эльф</i>…</p><p>
  <i>«Да, сэр. Нет, сэр. Конечно, сэр. Никак нет, сэр»<br/>«Конечно, профессор Амбридж… Никогда, профессор Амбридж… Долорес Амбридж — лучшее, что случилось с Хогвартсом. Эти выродки заслужили… …»</i>
</p><p>Гарри замер. В буквальном смысле остолбенел. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, сердце заколотилось с невероятной скоростью, предвкушая сладкий миг, когда кусочек мозаики найдёт своё место. Когда деталь тихо хрустнет, делая картину понятней.</p><p>— Господи… — Гарри рухнул в кресло, несильно ударяя себя по щекам. Малфой смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв рот. Ждал. Гриффиндорец поднял на него взгляд, чувствуя, как внутри него всё начинает кипеть, — Я, кажется, догадался…</p><p>— Догадался? — Малфой поддался его неврозу, заерзал, качая ногами. Он смотрел прямо на Гарри, и его глаза блестели, — И кто же?!</p><p>— Мы его видели, — зашептал Гарри, невольно прижимая руку ко рту. Мозаика собиралась сама собой, подстраиваясь под его версию и заполняя пропуски, — Ну, конечно… Он же был прямо перед нами! Эльф, привязанности, слизеринцы… Да! Драко, он же был прямо перед нами! — последнюю фразу Гарри прокричал Малфою в лицо, неожиданно оказавшись рядом. Он схватил мальчика за плечи и сильно встряхнул, — Он же приходил к Тайной Комнате! </p><p>— Кто? — слабым голосом спросил Малфой, даже не пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Гарри наклонился к нему, чувствуя, что ещё секунда — и он начнёт прыгать по кабинету, пытаясь выместить своё ликование и триумф. Им овладело странное желание укусить Малфоя за нос, но оно было сродни истерическому проявлению радости. Мальчик просто прикоснулся на секунду своим лбом ко лбу слизеринца и тут же отстранился. </p><p>Гарри, глубоко вдохнув, заговорил:</p><p>— Скажи мне, Малфой, кто достаточно мстителен и мечтает о власти, кто может слиться с любой толпой и имеет кучу неприятелей? Кто может подойти к Тайной Комнате в любое время, даже самой поздней ночью, и не вызвать подозрений? Это же так легко.</p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, а потом хором произнесли:</p><p>— Филч.</p><p>Смотритель. Грязный сквиб, которого ненавидели все ученики в Хогвартсе, который мечтал о возможности запирать студентов в подземельях, наказывая их розгами и подвешивая за большой палец. Который помогал эльфам в работе и мог командовать ими, приказав покинуть пост на пару минут и никому не говорить об этом. Человек, привязанный к своей кошке больше, чем к кому бы то ни было, человек, чьё нахождение в коридоре второго этажа никому не показалось бы странным. Тот, кто может подойти вплотную к входу в Тайную Комнату и не вызвать подозрений у Плаксы Миртл. А уж понять, что там бубнит себе под нос сварливый старик, было бы просто невозможно.</p><p>Филч был бы несказанно польщён подарком от богатого лорда Малфоя, а потом — вниманием некоего Тома Реддла, наверняка, пленившего его сладкими речами, как когда-то Джинни Уизли. Он легко бы поддался влиянию, поверил бы в собственную значимость и возможность наказывать тех, кто был невежлив с ним.</p><p>Флайера и Забини никто не любил. Филч сам сказал об этом. Они были грубыми, они, наверняка, высказали ему в лицо всё, что думали о каком-то жалком сквибе, шатающемся под ногами у чистокровного волшебника.</p><p>Но Реддл же нападал на маглорожденных. Действовал по плану своего великого предка Салазара Слизерина. Почему вдруг отклонился от первоначальной цели?<br/>Новый виток размышлений увел Гарри в сторону, и мальчик отступил на шаг назад, выпуская плечи Малфоя из рук. То, о чём он думал сейчас, было сложной темой, той, о которой так любил рассуждать Дамблдор…</p><p>Том Реддл пьёт силы хозяина дневника. Джинни писала в дневник о своей любви, вкладывала в него всю душу, а что мог отдавать Филч, кроме раздражения? Вряд ли Волдеморт был бы доволен постоянной мелочной злобой и раздражением. Может, нападение на чистокровных — это не его инициатива, а лишь способ заставить Аргуса Филча возликовать, приняться благодарить волшебный дневник за то, что его обидчики повержены?</p><p>— Поттер? Поттер? — голос Малфоя звучал, словно из бочки. Гарри вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Драко обеспокоенно махал перед его лицом ладонью, — Ты чего? </p><p>— Задумался. Пытался понять, почему Филч, поддерживающий слизеринцев, напал на одного из них.</p><p>— И почему же? </p><p>— Это сложно, — Гарри не хотел опять подходить к краю. Он и так выболтал Малфою слишком многое, а пускаться в туманные объяснения сущности дневника он не хотел, — И неважно.</p><p>— Ладно, не хочешь, не говори, — Драко не выглядел расстроенным. Наоборот, очень и очень довольным. Раскрытие личности Наследника было огромным облегчением и для него, — А что Карта, в краже которой ты меня обвинял?</p><p>— Когда ты уходил, в коридоре лежал пустой пергамент? — поинтересовался Гарри, пытаясь придумать объяснение для этого события.</p><p>— Нет. Там ничего не было.</p><p>— Ты уверен? Рядом со мной, может, где-то у входа в нишу…</p><p>— Я что, слепой, по-твоему? — огрызнулся Драко, — Там ничего не было. Я смотрел.</p><p>— Тогда это вряд ли был Филч, — Гарри снова призадумался, — Его бы не заинтересовал пустой пергамент. Значит, его забрал кто-то, кто знал о Карте. </p><p>— Что за Карта такая, почему она так важна для тебя? </p><p>— Она досталась мне от отца, — отрезал Гарри. Малфой понял это объяснение. Он понимал всё, что касалось семьи. </p><p>Гриффиндорец смотрел на него пару секунд, отмечая, что мальчик зябко ежится, обхватив себя руками. Драко был в одной рубашке, но Гарри никогда не решился бы предложить ему свою мантию.</p><p>— Кто знал о твоей Карте? Этот человек мог тебя предать.</p><p>— Предать? — Гарри передернулся от мысли, что кто-то из его друзей мог оказаться под властью Тома Реддла, — О ней знали только я, Рон, Гермиона, Фред и Джордж, Дамблдор, Снейп… «Люпин и Сириус» — добавил он про себя.</p><p>— Тогда это точно Уизли.</p><p>— Рон мог украсть Карту в любое другое время. Почему именно сейчас?</p><p>— Если бы он украл её из спальни, подозрения бы тут же пали на него. А тут, — Драко на секунду задумался, — А вдруг он сотрудничает с Филчем? Может, ему нужно было это, чтоб ты сегодня не узнал о Наследнике раньше времени?</p><p>— Бред. Он даже не знал, что я пойду к тебе.</p><p>— У тебя есть идеи получше? </p><p>— Даже если это был Рон, то он делал это не по своей воле, — твёрдо заявил Гарри, — Наверняка, его мог кто-то…</p><p>Заколдовать. Эта мысль вдруг выросла перед ним, подобно непробиваемой двери в кабинет профессора Снейпа. Гарри много думал о Филче и о его роли в «возрождении» Реддла из дневника, но он незаметно для самого себя упустил ещё одну версию. Деталь, которая могла легко встать в пустующее местечко.</p><p>Гарри забыл о Питере Петтигрю, который существовал рядом с Роном, знал о Карте Мародёров и должен был запомнить кадры собственной смерти и участие в ней двух небезызвестных гриффиндорцев. Хвост мог заколдовать мальчика ещё в Норе, внушить ему всё, что угодно… </p><p>А ещё он знал, кто был истинным Наследником Слизерина, и вряд ли питал особую любовь к семейству Малфоев.</p><p>Гарри кинулся к двери. Ему нужно было подобрать слова, достаточно проникновенные, чтобы Сириус прислушался, и достаточно убедительные, чтобы Блэк изменил своим принципам и позволил Гарри выйти.</p><p>«Рон в опасности» — эта мысль билась в висках, пульсируя вместе с болью.</p><p>— Что с тобой? — спросил Малфой, сползая со столешницы. Гарри даже не оглянулся: он собирался с духом, чтобы ринуться в свой омут. Он потратил здесь слишком много времени, кто знает, что уже успело произойти за пределами кабинета? Кто ещё мог пострадать?</p><p>— Они могли забрать Рона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Тайная Комната</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет, только не говори, что собираешься упрашивать собаку пролаять тебе пароль, — скептически произнес Малфой, когда Гарри, отвернувшись от него, опустился на пол. Гриффиндорец лишь покачал головой и прижался ухом к узкой щели между дверью и косяком. Он услышал чуть свистящее дыхание Сириуса совсем рядом и понадеялся на то, что изнутри не наложены Заглушающие чары.</p><p>— Бродяга...</p><p>— Поттер, это просто смешно, — Малфой пихнул его босой ногой. Гарри только сейчас понял, что слизеринец ходил по холодным камням без ботинок, но даже не возмутился по этому поводу. Пару секунд он думал о белых ступнях, замечая, что всеми силами тянет момент, когда ему придется упрашивать Сириуса открыть дверь.</p><p>— Помолчи, — бросил Гарри через плечо. Он глубоко вздохнул и вновь прижался к двери. — Бродяга... Ты должен нас выпустить. </p><p>Свистящее дыхание превратилось в скулеж, в котором явственно слышалось сожаление и дурацкое упрямство. Сириус, кажется, всерьез намеревался изображать из себя строгого крестного, который понимает свою ответственность и не собирается потакать желаниям маленького мальчика. Гарри для верности пару раз ударил кулаком по двери, надеясь, что Блэк поймёт и ему не придется идти на крайние меры. </p><p>Дамблдор не погладит его по голове, когда узнает о том, что мальчик собирается сделать. Но Гарри просто не мог придумать ничего другого, способного повлиять на крестного.</p><p>Малфой опустился рядом. Он подогнул под себя ноги и прижался к двери.</p><p>— Бродяга, — осторожно начал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от светлых глаз слизеринца, ловящего каждое его слово, — ты должен выпустить меня. Мой друг в опасности, и я не знаю, известно ли это учителям. </p><p>Сириус громко фыркнул. Его явно не впечатляли его несмелые просьбы. Зато Малфоя, пристально следящего за Гарри, они развеселили: мальчик криво усмехнулся и поднял большой палец.</p><p>— Попробуй полаять, — издевательски потянул он. — Ты же со змеями умеешь разговаривать, может, с собаками тоже?</p><p>Гарри скорчил недовольную гримасу и еще раз глубоко вздохнул. Каменный пол был теплым от Согревающих чар, но ему он казался ледяным: мальчик словно сидел на огромном куске льда, который заставлял его тело неметь, а мысли стыдливо пятиться обратно, напоминая, насколько ужасен Дамблдор в гневе.</p><p>— Бродяга, если ты выпустишь нас, я расскажу тебе о Питере Петтигрю, — выпалил он одним духом. За дверью что-то рухнуло, взвизгнуло, а следом раздался тихий звук, как будто кто-то медленно выпускал воздух из воздушного шарика. Малфой непонимающе таращился на Гарри, но гриффиндорец не собирался ему ничего объяснять. Он лишь надеялся, что Дамблдор сможет исправить память до того, как тот устроит скандал или, не дай бог, успеет написать хоть словечко своему отцу.</p><p>— Гарри, — голос Сириуса, доносящийся из-за двери, дрожал, — о чем ты?</p><p>— Кто это? — Малфой испуганно смотрел то на Гарри, то на дверь, силясь сообразить, откуда взялся неизвестный волшебник. Он хотел спросить что-то еще, но гриффиндорец зажал ему рот ладонью, не давая проронить ни слова. Не стоило лишний раз напоминать Сириусу о том, что рядом находится посторонний — это лишь уменьшило бы и без того крошечный шанс на то, что Гарри сможет выбраться из кабинета Снейпа. Комната зельевара словно чувствовала, что пленники собираются ее покинуть: лампы мерцали недовольными огнями, а банки на полках становились в разы страшней и противней.</p><p>— Я скажу тебе, где находится Питер, если ты выпустишь меня, — твердо заявил Гарри в щель. Сириус долго молчал. Видимо, в нем боролась его стихийная забота, сумасшедшее желание отомстить Хвосту и несвойственная ему подозрительность, которая неприкрыто звучала в его голосе, когда он заговорил:</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, где он? — зашептал Блэк. </p><p>— Дамблдор запретил мне говорить об этом, но я знал с самого начала. Си... Бродяга, Рон Уизли в опасности. Я должен ему помочь. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Питер в замке? — спросил Сириус тем же странным голосом, не слушая его просьб. Гарри чуть было не выругался, но тут же взял себя в руки. Ситуация собиралась выйти из-под контроля: если Блэк пронюхает о местонахождении Хвоста, то просто рванет с места, оставив крестника на попечение чар Снейпа. Тогда об освобождении можно будет даже не вспоминать.</p><p>— Выпусти меня, и я скажу, — немного нервно, с трудом удерживаясь от раздраженного вскрика, произнес Гарри. Он почувствовал теплое прикосновение к своей руке и невольно отпрянул. Мальчик вновь забыл о Малфое, которому весьма грубо зажимал рот. Слизеринец смотрел на него, прищурившись, и складывал свою собственную мозаику. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что, когда она будет сложена, на него обрушится новый град из вопросов, требований и угроз. Но пока затишье между ними давало ему возможность шантажировать крестного.</p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>— Бродяга! Представь, что Джеймс был бы в опасности. Ты бы не пошел спасать его?</p><p>— Конечно, пошел бы! Но это не одно и то же! И твои приемчики...</p><p>— Попахивают Слизерином? — едко заметил Гарри, чувствуя, как волна раздражения внутри него стремительно поднимается. — Мне все равно. Я должен спасти Рона, и если ты не откроешь эту чертову дверь, я вынесу ее Бомбардой.</p><p>— Попробуй, — Сириуса, кажется, безумно порадовала идея разнести кабинет зельевара к чертям собачьим. Гарри не сомневался, что Снейп позаботился о подобных чарах и в лучшем случае Бомбарда просто втянется в дверь. В худшем же они с Малфоем попадут в больничное крыло.</p><p>— Открой, — Гарри беспомощно поскреб по дереву ногтями. — Твою мать, я должен выйти!</p><p>— Моя мать тут особенно к месту, — кажется, у Блэка начиналась истерика, потому что он тихо, по-собачьи, подвывал. — Прости меня, Гарри. Ты слишком маленький, а на тебя и так взвалилось слишком многое. И пойми, я пытаюсь заботиться о тебе, чтобы твой разлюбимый Снейп не упрекал меня в том, что я безответственный крестный. Я пойду к Дамблдору и скажу ему, что ты беспокоишься о Роне. </p><p>Это, несомненно, было бы здравой мыслью, если бы вход в Тайную Комнату был в соседнем чулане и открывался пинком. Гарри горько усмехнулся, услышав в словах крестного слепую веру во всемогущество директора Хогвартса. Даже Сириус, относящийся ко всему миру с привитой в Азкабане враждебностью и страхом, не мог не попасть под его подчиняющее влияние.</p><p>Он не понимал, что раз Гарри до сих пор заперт в этом страшном кабинете, то директор не намеревается спускаться в Тайную Комнату и вызволять оттуда несчастного гриффиндорца. Если, конечно, Реддл сам его туда не пригласит. Но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что Том ждет совсем не старого волшебника. Он ждет его, Гарри, как и в прошлый раз.</p><p>А Дамблдор, возможно, даже не знает о похищении, и тогда шансы успеть...</p><p>— Значит, поймать Питера — больше не твоя главная цель?</p><p>— В этом случае цель не оправдывает средства. Ради его поимки я не буду рисковать тобой.</p><p>Гарри прислонился лбом к теплому дереву и закрыл глаза. Он понадеялся на безумство Сириуса, забыв о том, что Блэк готов был переступить через себя ради него. Ненависть волшебника к Хвосту-предателю не могла тягаться с его любовью к Гарри, сыну его лучших друзей, тем немногим, что у него осталось. Сириус продолжал видеть в нем Джеймса, соединять два образа в одно, а подвергать тень своего лучшего друга опасности, рискуя потерять даже ее...</p><p>Тень его лучшего друга.</p><p>— Ты выпустишь меня, если я скажу, что ты можешь поговорить с Джеймсом? — спросил Гарри упавшим голосом. Ему было тяжело произносить эту простую фразу, тяжело представлять, как Сириус медленно опускается на колени посреди коридора и прислоняется к двери, невольно повторяя позу своего крестного сына. Гриффиндорец приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Малфоя. Он почувствовал себя лучше, не увидев привычной ненависти и высокомерия в глазах слизеринца. А потом вдруг увидел в них страх.</p><p>— Это не смешно, Гарри, — горько отозвался Блэк из-за двери. Мальчик представил его лицо в этот момент, и в его груди все взорвалось забытой болью. Как же он ненавидел эту боль.</p><p>— Я не шучу. У меня есть артефакт, позволяющий говорить... с умершими. Ты сможешь им воспользоваться, если выпустишь меня. И да, я шантажирую тебя, Бродяга.</p><p>Сириус долго молчал. Громко дышал. Скребся в дверь, словно пес, которого хозяева оставили в доме одного. Давящая атмосфера кабинета стала еще плотней, ощутимей и темней, и Гарри не мог избавиться от настойчивого ощущения, что его пытаются раскатать по плитам. Он снова посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот словно застыл, открыв рот и пялясь на него. Его пальцы крепко сжимали волшебную палочку, а в глазах явственно читалось понимание. Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p><p>— Поклянись, что ты не врешь, — произнес Сириус уже другим, окрепшим голосом. Мальчик ни секунды не сомневался:</p><p>— Клянусь.</p><p>— Я смогу говорить с Джеймсом? Увидеть его? Как с призраком?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Слабый вдох из-за двери говорил о том, что защита сломлена. Пару секунд было тихо, а потом Блэк произнес пароль. Он был длинным и непонятным, похожим на те напевные заклинания, которыми когда-то Снейп вылечил раны на груди Малфоя. Гарри даже не стал его запоминать: он просто дождался, когда руны на двери потухнут, превратившись в черные узоры, поднялся и потянул на себя ручку, с триумфом ощущая, как дверь поддается.</p><p>Малфой поднялся следом. Он сжал локоть Гарри, заглядывая ему в глаза.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — тихо спросил слизеринец, не давая мальчику выйти в коридор. — Ты уверен в этом?</p><p>— Я должен спасти Рона.</p><p>Малфой поджал губы. Он больше не выглядел напуганным, но Гарри не мог понять его чувств. Непроницаемая маска закрывала их все. Светлые волосы слизеринца растрепались, несколько прядок торчали острыми иголочками, и гриффиндорец с трудом подавил желание пригладить их. </p><p>— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Драко. — Хорошо. Пойдем.</p><p>— Ты не пойдешь со мной в Тайную Комнату, — твердо произнес Гарри, открывая дверь и первым выходя в коридор. — Ты пойдешь в Большой Зал, Малфой.</p><p>Слизеринец ничего не ответил. Он опасливо оглядывал огромного пса, послушно сидящего на каменных плитах и выжидающе поглядывающего на Гарри. Сириус зарычал на Малфоя, когда тот брезгливо отодвинулся в сторону.</p><p>— Где мужчина, с которым ты разговаривал? — спросил мальчик, не найдя поблизости предполагаемого Бродяги. Он подозрительно уставился на пса, добавляя к своей и без того почти собранной мозаике еще один кусочек.</p><p>— У него есть мантия-невидимка, — без колебаний соврал Гарри. — А «Бродяга» — его кличка.</p><p>Малфой, конечно, не поверил в эту версию, но сделал вид, что согласился с ней. Мальчики спешно двинулись по коридору к лестницам, подняв свои волшебные палочки. Сириус бежал впереди, постоянно принюхиваясь, оглядываясь и нетерпеливо тявкая. Поднявшись на первый этаж, Гарри замер. Он посмотрел на Малфоя, в его горящие в предвкушении глаза, и почти беспомощно указал рукой в сторону Большого Зала.</p><p>— Ты должен уйти, — произнес он, уже заранее зная, каким будет ответ.</p><p>— Я не хочу, — упрямо покачал головой Малфой. — Я могу помочь.</p><p>— Мне не нужна помощь, — Гарри выразительно посмотрел на Сириуса, и тот, мгновенно поняв его мысли, прыгнул вперед, заслоняя Малфою дорогу. Мальчик испуганно отшатнулся, вжавшись в стену, и тут же злобно вскинулся.</p><p>— Ты мне должен, Поттер! Ты обещал! — вскричал он, поднимая палочку. Малфой явно уступал в силе Гарри и огромному псу, готовому в любой момент кинуться на него и придавить к полу своим массивным телом, но все равно пытался огрызаться. Гарри уже в который раз подумал о том, что Лже-Грюм не прогадал с формой белого хорька.</p><p>— Это опасно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, — мягко произнес Гарри, делая шаг в сторону каморки Филча. Секунды бежали, а тратить их на спор с Малфоем не хотелось. Можно было бы самому отвести слизеринца в Большой Зал, но тогда Гарри едва ли смог бы снова вырваться от профессоров. Он понятия не имел, какие действия собирается предпринимать Дамблдор, поэтому не хотел рисковать.</p><p>— А тебе ли не все равно? — Драко, кажется, нашел правильный путь и теперь осторожно ступал по нему, тратя драгоценное время. — Просто покажи мне, где вход. А если мы найдем Филча в его комнате, то будет лучше кинуться на него толпой. Хотя твой... песик сойдет за четверых.</p><p>— Ты не боишься? </p><p>— А ты?</p><p>Гарри смотрел на слизеринца долгие несколько секунд, а потом резко развернулся и бросился бежать по коридору в сторону каморки Филча. Он несся со всех ног, но все равно слышал за спиной клацающие прыжки Сириуса и шлепки босых ног Малфоя.</p><p>Поворот. Поворот. Темная дверь выросла перед Гарри неожиданно быстро, как будто в какой-то момент своего бега он потерял связь с реальностью и выпал из ощущений. Мальчик потянулся к ручке двери, одновременно покрепче перехватывая волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Не глупи, — Малфой остановил его ладонь быстрым движением и направил собственную волшебную палочку на дверь. — <i>Алохомора.</i></p><p>Замок щелкнул. Гарри потянул на себя дверь, заглядывая в тесную из-за массивных, захламленных шкафов комнату. Его взгляд пробежал по полкам с книгами и документами, по коробкам, наполненным конфискованными игрушками и артефактами, по столу, на котором неровными горами были сложены свитки и перья. Кабинет был пуст, как и предполагалось, но Гарри все же шагнул внутрь. Запах пыли и затхлости резанул по носу.</p><p>— Бродяга, Питер наверняка помогает Филчу. Но я не думаю, что у него хватит смелости сунуться в Комнату. Тебе придется найти его в замке.</p><p>Пес тявкнул, и в этом звуке Гарри уловил вопрос. Как будто кто-то шепнул ему на ухо, спрятав слова в шорохах Хогвартса.</p><p>— Вряд ли Карта спрятана где-то здесь. И вряд ли Хвост ее уничтожил — она его достояние, — Гарри смотрел на пыльные шкафы, массивный стол, громоздкое кресло и чувствовал себя опустошенным. Ему вдруг стало страшно: эта комната умирала, она старела на глазах, и ее воображаемые легкие были забиты грязью. — Крысу будет сложно найти.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь, Поттер? — Малфой, осторожно перебирая пергаменты на столе, брезгливо откинул в сторону брошюру «Скоромагии» и пособие для сквибов. Он отодвинул исписанный мелким, неряшливым почерком листок и с легким удивлением обнаружил под ним новенькую, словно только что напечатанную книгу.</p><p>Гарри выхватил ее из рук слизеринца. «Знаменитые волшебники XX века» — было написано на обложке. Внутрь, имитируя закладку, был вложен гриффиндорский галстук.</p><p>— О нет, — Гарри все еще продолжал надеяться, что он ошибался. Его тело словно онемело, не желая подчиняться приказам и открывать нужную страницу. Мальчик уже знал, что там будет, но все равно вздрогнул, когда увидел несколько знакомых имен, нерушимой связью соединенных между собой.</p><p>Том Марволо Реддл. Гарри Поттер. Лорд Волдеморт. Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Гарри отшвырнул книгу в сторону. На секунду ему показалось, что он держит в руках гадюку. Он обернулся, напоследок проверяя каменные стены на предмет кровавых надписей или подсказывающих знаков. Мальчик уже собирался выйти из страшной каморки и броситься к туалету Миртл, как вдруг в темном углу раздался подозрительный шорох. Гарри не успел даже поднять палочку, как на стол запрыгнула облезлая кошка с горящими красными глазами. Миссис Норрис громко замяукала, молотя своим растрёпанным хвостом по столу, выгнула спину, пытаясь то ли защитить кабинет своего хозяина, то ли...</p><p>— Бродяга? — Гарри посмотрел на пса. Тот мотнул головой, смешно хлопнув ушами, и тихо зарычал. Миссис Норрис вторила ему грозным шипением. Животные словно пытались переговариваться между собой, и Гарри подозревал, что так оно и было. Он вспомнил, что на третьем курсе Сириус сумел подружиться с Живоглотом — котом Гермионы, — хотя рыжий кот был наполовину книзл, а они славятся своей разумностью и магическим чутьем.</p><p>Миссис Норрис спрыгнула на пол. Она подбежала к Сириусу, фыркая и издавая странные звуки, похожие на срывающееся мяуканье. Пес мотал головой, а потом резко подскочил на месте, царапнув когтями камень, и вскинул лохматую голову. Гарри без труда прочел в его глазах жаркий мстительный огонь, превращающий черный взгляд в волчий взор.</p><p>— Иди, — кивнул он, протискиваясь мимо пса в коридор. Малфой, словно тень, скользнул следом. — На тебе Хвост, на мне Филч. Так будет проще их поймать.</p><p>Сириус залаял, потерся носом о колено мальчика и побежал за кошкой, резво несущейся по коридору. Миссис Норрис больше не казалась Гарри дурацким, пронырливым комком шерсти, и мальчик надеялся, что ее поразительная способность пролезать в любую щель и находить любого непослушного ученика сыграет им на руку.</p><p>— Ты полон секретов, Поттер, — тягуче произнес Малфой, глядя вслед Сириусу и кошке. — Как и твои... знакомые.</p><p>— Ты должен пойти в Большой Зал, — Гарри сделал шаг в сторону, прекрасно понимая, что Малфой не захочет отступить. Он мог заколдовать его и оставить здесь, но какова вероятность, что Филч сейчас находится в Тайной Комнате, а не бродит по коридорам в поисках небезызвестного гриффиндорца?</p><p>«Мне надоело беспокоиться о нем», — подумал Гарри, глядя в горящие в предвкушении глаза слизеринца. </p><p>— Я пойду с тобой.</p><p>С каких пор он стал таким смелым?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри сделал еще один шаг в сторону. — Нет, Малфой, не в этот раз.</p><p>— Ты обещал показать мне вход в Тайную Комнату. Просто покажи мне его, а потом я уйду и приведу помощь.</p><p>Этого было недостаточно, чтобы убедить Гарри. Том Реддл звал в Комнату только его и вряд ли бы просто отдал заложника, появись там Дамблдор. Не было даже стойкой уверенности в том, что Рон все еще жив.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это? Ради Тайной Комнаты? — Гарри не мог просто стоять на месте и спорить. Он двинулся по коридору, обшаривая карманы своей мантии. Ему в руки попадался какой-то мусор вроде сломанных перьев и обрывков пергамента, иногда звякала цепочка, а пальцы кололо острым краем коробочки. Гарри вытащил ее и удивленно повертел в руках. Это была старая-престарая «гляделка» близнецов Уизли, которую они ему вручили еще в начале года.</p><p>— Ты бы позволил Уизли пойти с тобой, — Малфой не отставал и с любопытством разглядывал находку Гарри. Мальчики дошли до поворота, от которого в две стороны расходились длинные коридоры. Один из них заканчивался туалетом Плаксы Миртл, а другой вел к спуску в Большой Зал.</p><p>— Я бы попытался его отговорить.</p><p>— Но не отговорил бы, — заметил Малфой. В чертах его худого лица проступило что-то жесткое, упрямое и горькое. — Ты ведь не хочешь быть один, Поттер. И я говорил тебе, что мы не должны заботиться друг о друге.</p><p>Гарри раздраженно покосился на своего навязчивого спутника. Их шаги гулко звучали в пустом коридоре, когда они вдвоем уходили прочь от Большого Зала, где собралась вся школа. Тут было мало портретов, но те, что попадались на пути, были пустыми — их обитатели сбежались поближе к залу, где могли подслушать разговоры и решения. </p><p>— Не должны, — повторил Гарри скорей для самого себя, чем для Малфоя. Он бы хотел внушить себе эту простую истину, это правило, которое помогло бы ему забыться, но так и не смог. Желание заботиться об окружающих, защищать их жило в нем так давно, что не было возможности выцарапать его.</p><p>Зеркальный коридор выплыл вперед, словно серебряное облако. Не гаснущие факелы играли собственными отражениями и тенями, скользящими по двум невысоким фигуркам. Малфой окинул взглядом нишу, в которой он когда-то поймал Гарри. В которой они впервые начали разговаривать.</p><p>Дамблдор сотрет ему память. Сколько воспоминаний Драко потеряет из-за своего любопытства?</p><p>Гарри не хотел, чтоб слизеринец забыл все их разговоры. Забыл о ночных встречах, о своем лисьем нюхе, о тысяче загадок. Раньше Гарри мечтал об этом, а сейчас, не зная, увидит ли он вообще завтрашний рассвет, желал оставить все как есть. Каждый его шаг в сторону туалета Плаксы Миртл делал это желание все плотней и плотней.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Это раковина, Поттер, — недовольно бурчал Малфой. — Сломанная раковина. <p>— Это вход в Тайную Комнату, — нетерпеливо отозвался Гарри, шаря пальцами по медному крану. Он нащупал тоненькую змейку, которую вполне можно было принять за грязный налет или застывшую каплю, и глубоко вздохнул. Миниатюрная гравировка жгла его руку.</p><p>— Если ты думаешь меня надуть...</p><p>— Думаешь, у меня сейчас настроение для шуток? — огрызнулся Гарри, собираясь с силами и мыслями. Он изо всех сил постарался представить, что медная змейка живая. — <i>Откройся</i>.</p><p>Из его рта вырвалось скомканное шипение. Краник, подчиняясь приказу, начал вращаться, а раковина осветилась опаловым светом и медленно отъехала назад. Застыв на мгновение, она стала опускаться вниз, открывая взору мальчиков большую грязную трубу, похожую на черную пропасть. Раковина перестала двигаться, остановившись на уровне пола и образовав небольшой выступ.</p><p>Малфой смотрел на это с открытым ртом, но в его глазах все еще плескалось паническое недоверие. Он с брезгливостью заглянул в трубу, наверняка отмечая слизь на стенах и гнилой запах, медленно расползающийся по туалету.</p><p>— Серьезно? — спросил он насмешливым голосом и тут же сморщился. — Чего ты фокусничаешь? Это просто грязная труба, которую ты каким-то образом открыл.</p><p>— Верь или нет, но я сейчас туда полезу, — Гарри подошел к самому краю и ухватился за мраморный выступ умывальника. — А ты... отправляйся к Дамблдору. </p><p>Малфой не двинулся с места. Он несмело повернул голову в сторону выхода, а потом снова посмотрел на Гарри. Его губы вдруг дрогнули, а в глазах заплескалась паника.</p><p>— Там, и правда, Тайная Комната? — тихо уточнил Драко. — И ты собираешься туда прыгнуть?</p><p>— Я вроде бы уже говорил, — этот разговор выматывал Гарри, высасывал из него уверенность в том, что он справится. Мальчик напоследок обвел туалет внимательным взглядом, отмечая лужи на полу, какие-то скляночки, стоящие у дальней стенки, и отсутствие Плаксы Миртл. Привидения, ни застывшего, ни бодрствующего, не было поблизости, и это навевало крайне подозрительные мысли.</p><p>— Не смей соваться следом, — предупредил Гарри Малфоя и присел на выступ, свесив ноги в черную бездну. — И найди Дамблдора.</p><p>— Хорошо, — послушно кивнул Малфой, глядя на гриффиндорца круглыми глазами. Он шагнул вперед, зачем-то одергивая свою рубашку, но так и не приблизился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы коснуться мальчика. </p><p>Наверное, он хотел попрощаться.</p><p>Гарри кивнул ему, поправил очки, покрепче сжал палочку и скользнул вниз. Тьма поглотила его, закружила и понесла куда-то вниз. Мальчик скользил по трубе, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди, а кровь стучит в висках. Рядом мелькали отходящие в сторону рукава, гораздо более узкие, чем главный проход. Гарри скользил по извивающейся трубе, пачкаясь в слизи и жиже, и ждал, когда же его полет закончится.</p><p>Через несколько секунд труба изогнулась под прямым углом, и гриффиндорец вылетел из нее с чавкающим звуком, приземлившись на мокрый пол. Гарри встал сначала на колени, мотая головой и покачиваясь, а потом медленно поднялся на ноги. Его шатало, и пришлось прислониться к стене, поросшей чем-то склизким, чтобы хоть немного восстановить силы.</p><p>Пора. Пора.</p><p>Гарри зажег на кончике волшебной палочки <i>Люмос</i>, и его сияние осветило каменную пещеру, от которой во все стороны уходили каменные проходы. Один из них вел в Тайную Комнату, и гриффиндорец, собрав волю в кулак, двинулся в темноту. Под ногами хрустели кости крыс, которых, казалось, стало еще больше с того раза, когда Гарри спускался сюда с Дамблдором. Мальчик вспомнил, в какие именно статуи директор превратил меч и шляпу, и это знание прибавило ему уверенности.</p><p>Вдруг позади раздался крик. Гарри резко обернулся, едва не поскользнувшись на жиже, покрывающей пол, и поспешил обратно в пещеру. Стоило ему выйти из тоннеля, как из главной трубы вылетел Малфой и с громким стоном приземлился на камни. Он был весь заляпан грязью и взъерошен, однако это не мешало ему сдавленно ругаться сквозь зубы и шипеть.</p><p>— Какого?.. — Гарри застыл в ступоре, глядя на слизеринца, поднимающегося на ноги. Малфой посмотрел на него так, словно они уже давным-давно договорились встретиться в этой пещере, а Гарри просто об этом забыл, а потом отвернулся. Он поднял палочку и начал приводить себя в порядок, убирая грязь с одежды и волос с помощью заклинания «Эскуро». — Ты что?... — гриффиндорец не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Происходящее казалось абсурдом, но, сколько бы Гарри ни щипал себя за руку, Малфой не желал пропадать.</p><p>— Чего уставился? — грубо спросил Драко, с отвращением глядя на стены и пол каменной пещеры, служащей пересечением нескольких труб. — Какое мерзкое место. Воняет, фу.</p><p>Он демонстративно зажал нос пальцами и двинулся к Гарри, ступая так осторожно, как будто пол вокруг него был уложен минами. Добравшись до трубы, он выжидающе уставился на мальчика.</p><p>— Ты что, совсем тупой? — спросил Гарри, когда волна изумления отступила. — Ты зачем сюда полез?!</p><p>— Спасать тебя, — лаконично отозвался Малфой. — Не волнуйся, я сделал несколько журавликов и послал Дамблдору. Они придут за нами.</p><p>— Ты... Ты... — Гарри поднял руку, пытаясь жестом изобразить свое негодование, но так и не смог. Он бессильно привалился к стене.</p><p>— Обо мне напишут балладу, — было неясно, смеется Малфой или говорит серьезно. — «Храбрый Драко спешит на помощь дурацкому Поттеру».</p><p>— Малфой, — Гарри схватил его за плечи и сильно встряхнул, заставив белокурую голову мотнуться из стороны в сторону, — ты понимаешь, в какой ты опасности? Куда ты залез и что можешь тут встретить? Понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю, — Драко оттолкнул его и сделал несколько шагов назад. — Я могу помочь.</p><p>— Да что с тобой не так?! — вскричал Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри него медленно разгорается вулкан. Ему захотелось топнуть ногой, чтобы Малфой услышал его, понял смысл его слов, но это казалось верхом наивности. Слизеринец поджал губы и смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись. Его руки были стиснуты в кулаки и чуть дрожали.</p><p>— Тебе же лучше, Поттер, — зашипел Малфой. — Я тоже знаю несколько неприятных заклятий и могу использовать их. Хватит уже! Мне надоело, что вы все твердите мне, что это опасно!</p><p>— Хочешь приключений на свою задницу? — вспылил Гарри в ответ. — Не приплетай в это меня! Ты можешь погибнуть!</p><p>— Как и ты!</p><p>Гарри тяжело задышал. Малфой до ужаса надоел ему, и самым верным было бы заколдовать его и бросить здесь. Но слизеринец словно специально находил места, в которых опасности поджидали на каждом шагу и в которых Гарри просто не мог оставить его одного.</p><p>Вода капала с потолка, и звон капель эхом пробегал по коридору. Гриффиндорцу казалось, кто-то пытается свести его с ума этим звуком и упрямством Малфоя, не собирающегося отступать от своей ужасной идеи.</p><p>Гарри больше не понимал его. </p><p>— Хорошо, ладно, — мальчик беспомощно всплеснул руками и, резко развернувшись, двинулся по тоннелю, стараясь всеми силами заткнуть в себе неуместное благородство и совершенно идиотскую заботливость. Малфой шел рядом, светя себе Люмусом и стараясь держаться подальше от стен. </p><p>— Я не боюсь, — произнес Драко спустя какое-то время. Он тяжело дышал, но это, скорее всего, из-за резкого запаха, к которому Гарри уже почти привык. — Я не трус.</p><p>Не трус. Гарри не знал, что он должен ответить. Он всегда считал Малфоя трусом. Даже при встрече с ним поздно ночью, в одном из темных закоулков Хогвартса, эта мысль всегда билась где-то на периферии сознания. Гриффиндорец не думал, что Драко сможет спуститься за ним в темную и страшную трубу, и... даже не надеялся на это. Если бы на месте слизеринца был бы Рон, то тот бы даже не спрашивал: прocтo поставил бы друга перед фактом, что он никуда не пойдет один, и первым бы сиганул в бездну. Однако Малфой — это не Рон, и простое объяснение его поступков выглядит совершенно нелепым на фоне его презрительно поджатых губ, холодного взгляда и напыщенного вида. Даже здесь, буквально в канализации, Малфой не мог изменить своим привычкам.</p><p>Однако он был здесь. Был тут вместо Рона.</p><p>— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри. И дальше они шли в тишине, разбавляемой лишь звуками стекающей со стен воды и шлепками их шагов.</p><p>Тоннель поворачивал снова и снова, извиваясь словно тело огромной каменной змеи, и не собирался сужаться. </p><p>Наконец, повернув еще раз, мальчики увидели перед собой гладкую стену, на которой были вырезаны две переплетенные змеи. Их глаза сверкали изумрудами, и казалось, что змеи смотрят на Гарри как на старого знакомого.</p><p>— За этой дверью Тайная Комната, — Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, поймав панический, но в то же время горящий предвкушением взгляд. — Там Филч и Рон. И Том Реддл.</p><p>— Том Реддл? — Драко сглотнул. — В каком смысле? Был ведь только дневник...</p><p>— Он смог... выйти из дневника и принять форму себя на шестом курсе. Но если уничтожить дневник, то он исчезнет.</p><p>— Молодой Темный Лорд? — Малфой стремительно терял свой довольный вид. Гарри видел его внутреннюю борьбу, представлял, как стремление быть обычным мальчиком, веселиться с друзьями и ввязываться в переделки вступает в схватку с идеями Люциуса о чистоте крови, воспитанием и ненавязчивым, поданным еще в детстве одобрением действий Волдеморта. — Но как это сделать?...</p><p>— Дневник можно уничтожить Мечом Гриффиндора, ядом василиска и Адским огнем. У нас есть меч, и где-то тут ползает василиск, — Гарри вытер лоб, внезапно обнаруживая, что он весь мокрый от пота. — Я беру это на себя, а ты постарайся спасти Рона.</p><p>— Стой, — Малфой схватил его за руку, не давая приблизиться к двери. — Это... я...</p><p>— Я не прошу тебя идти со мной, — Гарри мягко высвободил свою ладонь. Он придал уверенности нетвердо звучащему голосу. — Ты все доказал, можешь вернуться. Так будет даже лучше.</p><p>— Нет, — Драко вздернул подбородок. — Нет. Я хотел сказать, что... ты должен быть осторожен, Поттер. Если с тобой что-то случится, я не потащу тебя на себе. </p><p>Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся. Пора. Пора.</p><p>— <i>Откройся</i>, — произнес он, не прилагая никаких усилий для того, чтоб говорить на парселтанге. Это получалось само собой.</p><p>В стене появилась щель, разделившая змей, и образовавшиеся половинки медленно разъехались в разные стороны, образовав проход. Мальчики шагнули в него, оказавшись в большом, тускло освещенном зале. Гарри бывал тут уже много раз, но все равно громадные колонны, обвитые каменными змеями, и зеленоватый сумрак заставляли его содрогаться.</p><p>Сердце неистово застучало, когда он увидел высокую фигуру, стоящую у подножия статуи Салазара Слизерина. Рядом лежали два тела, издалека похожие на темные мешки. Гарри почувствовал прикосновение чужого рукава и медленно повернул голову, глядя на Малфоя. </p><p>Тот был в ужасе и в восторге одновременно. Его рот невольно приоткрылся, а на лице отразился благоговейный страх перед величием Тайной Комнаты. Гарри показалось, что в серых глазах Малфоя сверкнули две тонкие змеи, окольцевавшие зрачок, но это было лишь отражение ужасных статуй. </p><p>— Ты пришел, Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Голос Тома Реддла наполнил Тайную Комнату. Он звучал громко и отчетливо, эхом отдаваясь в голове гриффиндорца. Воспоминания об их прошлой встрече вспыхнули, подобно сухим веткам, в его памяти. Гарри стиснул зубы, почти видя перед собой хрупкую фигурку Джинни на каменных плитах, слыша крик Фоукса и шипение василиска, дышащего ему в спину. Резкая боль пронзила правую руку мальчика, но она была мимолетной, почти фантомной.</p><p>— Кого это ты привел с собой? — спросил Том. — Неужели?..</p><p>Он поднял волшебную палочку, шепнул что-то, и на мальчиков вдруг обрушился целый водопад. Вода разлилась вокруг них огромной лужей, по тонким желобам утекая к статуе. Гарри отплевывался, с трудом поднимая руки — вымокшие рукава стали очень тяжелыми, — и силился понять, что только что произошло. Это, по его мнению, была очень странная атака, не принесшая с собой ничего кроме холода. Одежда больше не грела, а лишь неприятно липла к коже. </p><p>Гарри повернулся посмотреть, все ли в порядке с Малфоем, и замер, в ужасе глядя на его лицо. Тонкий, почти незаметный шрам, иногда напоминающий прилипшую к щеке прядку, изменялся на глазах. Он становился глубже, чернел, и от него во все стороны расползались темные жилки. </p><p>— Что? — непонимающе спросил Малфой, замечая испуг на лице гриффиндорца. — Что со мной?..</p><p>Догадка пронзила его, и он мгновенно прижал руку к щеке, отворачиваясь и пряча страдания, исказившие его лицо.</p><p>Вода смыла все чары, догадался Гарри. Реддл просто проверил, нет ли здесь кого-то под чарами Невидимости и Оборотным зельем. Мальчик помнил, как подобная ловушка уничтожила образ Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, который приняла Гермиона во время их проникновения в Банк Гринготтс.</p><p>— Ты привел с собой Драко Малфоя, — насмешливо произнес Том, делая шаг в сторону. Он приблизился к одному из тел, и Гарри с замиранием сердца увидел знакомые рыжие волосы. — Зачем же? </p><p>Гарри смело двинулся вперед, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тома Реддла. Он был таким же красивым, как и в воспоминаниях, с темными волосами, обрамляющими острые скулы, и гордым взглядом серых глаз. Контуры его тела все еще оставались расплывчатыми, говоря о том, что ритуал еще не завершился, но стремительно становились все четче и четче. </p><p>— Зачем ты позвал меня, Том? — спросил Гарри, подходя ближе к заветным статуям. Юноша настороженно следил за его перемещениями.</p><p>— Хотел поговорить с тобой, — ответил Реддл. — Даже прислал тебе приглашение. Правда, оно было на одну персону.</p><p>— О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? — Гарри остановился, не доходя до статуи, и опасливо оглядел два тела. Рон дышал — его грудь тяжело вздымалась, как будто каждый вдох давался ему с неимоверным трудом. Но Филч, лежащий у самых ног Салазара Слизерина и нелепо подогнувший под себя руку, был мертв. У Гарри ёкнуло сердце, когда он понял это, и неожиданная жалость к старому смотрителю затопила его.</p><p>Филч был частью Хогвартса. Ночные похождения казались неправильными без постоянного страха попасться смотрителю, а его старческое дребезжание было таким же неотъемлемо важным, как сопение картин и дикий хохот Пивза.</p><p>— Неужели тебе жаль этого сквиба? — равнодушно спросил Реддл, окидывая старика холодным взором. — Он был почти бесполезен. И я позвал тебя не скорбеть о нем.</p><p>— Так говори, — Гарри скосил взгляд на Малфоя. Тот стоял, словно громом пораженный, прижимал руку к щеке и круглыми глазами смотрел на Реддла. Он заметил внимание гриффиндорца, незаметно кивнул и сделал крошечный шаг вперед.</p><p>— Я хотел спросить тебя о твоих воспоминаниях, — Реддл был доволен изумлением, промелькнувшим на лице мальчика. </p><p>— Ты... Ты помнишь?</p><p>— Да, я помню, как однажды ты уже победил меня в этой Комнате, — Реддл окинул мрачным взглядом каменные стены и исполинскую статую своего предка. — И спас бедняжку Джинни. Но в этот раз я тебе этого не позволю.</p><p>Реддл хлопнул себя по карману мантии, и на его губах расцвела предвкушающая улыбка. С ней он выглядел моложе, чем был на самом деле, и в его лице проступали странные, завораживающие черты. </p><p>— С каждой секундой я становлюсь сильней, — Том направил волшебную палочку на Гарри, хитро прищурился и вдруг резко посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот уже готовился применить свое подляночное заклятие, но внимание Реддла словно парализовало его, заставив застыть с приподнятой рукой. — Ты собираешься напасть на меня, Драко? На Наследника Салазара Слизерина?</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Малфой отвлек внимание Реддла, и мальчик скользнул к статуе, погружая руку в волшебный камень. Ему в ладонь уперлась холодная рукоятка меча, и он медленно потянул ее на себя. Дневник был у Тома в кармане, но Гарри не был уверен, что он сможет ударить мечом живого (пусть даже относительно) человека.</p><p>— Странно видеть тебя здесь, — продолжал иронизировать Реддл, рассматривая Малфоя. Его взгляд совсем не понравился Гарри. — Но чего же ты не подходишь? Или ты больше не слизеринец?</p><p>— Я слизеринец, — выдавил Драко сквозь зубы, — а ты убийца. Ты напал на своих, а это хуже, чем быть грязнокровкой.</p><p>Вежливая улыбка сползла с лица Реддла, превратившись в злобный оскал. Гарри кинулся вперед, но его просто отшвырнуло в сторону неведомой силой. Малфой взвизгнул — из палочки Тома вырвалась черная петля, ухватившая мальчика за руку и протащившая его по камням.</p><p>— <i>Зерфенсория Фореллерто!</i> — выкрикнул Малфой, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки петли. Серебряная искра сорвалась с его палочки и взлетела к потолку, двигаясь по совершенно случайной траектории. Реддл лишь засмеялся, на секунду став чуть более расплывчатым, чем был ранее, и ухватил Драко за плечо, разворачивая к себе спиной. Он выбил палочку из рук Малфоя, и она, печально звякнув о камни, откатилась в сторону. </p><p>— А вот теперь, Гарри Поттер, — произнёс Реддл, — мы можем поговорить. Я не люблю, когда кто-то стоит у меня за спиной.</p><p>Острие волшебной палочки Рона уперлось в шею Малфоя. Гарри так и стоял, прислонив Меч Гриффиндора к ноге и не двигаясь с места. Том любезно улыбался ему, склонив голову, а Драко, кажется, собирался упасть в обморок. Его и без того бледное лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок.</p><p>— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Гарри, разрываясь между желанием попытаться напасть на Реддла с мечом и стоять на месте, думая о безопасности Малфоя. У Тома два заложника, а единственный козырь Гарри — это меч. В прошлый раз он уничтожил дневник клыком василиска, и Реддл не знает о том, что это можно сделать и Мечом Гриффиндора.</p><p>— Я много думал о том, как ты смог одолеть меня, — задумчиво начал Реддл. Он кинул мимолетный взгляд на Рона. Юноша тянул время, необходимое ему для возрождения, и Малфой обеспечил его отличным предлогом. — О твоей способности говорить на парселтанге, которой обладают лишь потомки Салазара Слизерина.</p><p>— Вдруг я тоже его потомок? </p><p>— Тогда ты смог бы управлять василиском. Но ты не можешь, — Реддл поднял глаза к потолку. — Научиться говорить на парселтанге невозможно, но ты говоришь. Как так?</p><p>Когда-то один слизеринец уже задавал Гарри вопросы таким тоном, правда, сейчас он был в руках Реддла и испуганно похрипывал.</p><p>— Может, это случайный дар, данный мне, чтобы уничтожить тебя? — растягивая гласные, произнес гриффиндорец, прислушиваясь к странным звукам, раздающимся откуда-то сверху. Василиск передвигался по трубам и ждал приказа своего хозяина.</p><p>— Думаешь, сможешь сделать это снова? — усмехнулся Том. — Ты опоздал, Гарри Поттер. Признаюсь, я не думал, что ты так быстро доберешься до Тайной Комнаты, но времени у тебя все равно не осталось. Скоро я заберу все силы твоего рыжего приятеля, а потом, — он ухватил Малфоя свободной рукой за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к Гарри, — я убью вас обоих.</p><p>Самовлюбленный и самоуверенный. Это были не лучшие черты для того, кто собирался захватить мир. Реддл недооценивал их, считая, что двум второкурсникам ни за что не справиться с ним в бою и уж тем более не перехитрить его. Гарри собирался положиться на это, изо всех сил разыгрывая беспомощность.</p><p>— Может, перед тем как убить нас, ты расскажешь, как сумел провернуть все это? — поинтересовался он, немного приподнимая ладонь и готовясь применить заклинание к палочке Малфоя, лежащей в отдалении.</p><p>«<i>Вингардиум Левиоса. Вингардиум Левиоса</i>», — думал Гарри, пытаясь сохранить на лице почти безмятежное выражение и не позволить напряжению проявиться. Как ни странно, невербальное сработало, только быстро выдохлось — палочка прокатилась по полу на целый дюйм и замерла, когда мальчик вздрогнул от голоса Реддла, ставшего громче.</p><p>— Это длинная и увлекательная история, — Том, кажется, был невероятно доволен собой. — Мне пришлось приложить много сил, чтобы все сложилось так, как я хочу. Но мне повезло — мне всегда везло. Мой дневник нашел Драко Малфой, — на этих словах мальчик вздрогнул, и его затуманенный взор наполнился болью. Гарри сосредоточился, и волшебная палочка слизеринца медленно покатилась в нужном направлении, — и вписал в него несколько строк. Честно, после всех тех глупостей, что мне пришлось вытерпеть, одурманивая Джинни Уизли, слова слизеринца были лучшим из всего, на что я мог рассчитывать. И как удачно сложилось, что я смог расспрашивать моего «спасителя» о Гарри Поттере. Оказалось, Драко знал о тебе очень и очень многое: он поведал мне, что ты странно ведешь себя, что ты говоришь на змеином языке и обладаешь недюжинной магической силой. Это объясняло, почему ты с такой легкостью одолел меня, но навевало еще больше вопросов. Я предположил, что раз время повернулось вспять, то воспоминания могли вернуться не только ко мне.</p><p>Драко скосил глаза на пол, глядя на то, как его волшебная палочка медленно придвигается к его ногам. Его взгляд стал потерянным, и он безнадежно обмяк в руках Реддла, позволяя прикрываться собой, как живым щитом. Этот безвольный жест позволил Малфою опустить руку чуть ниже и раскрыть ладонь.</p><p>— А потом я попал в Хогвартс. Я выпустил василиска, но не мог начать действовать: Драко Малфой был слишком заметной личностью и постоянно крутился вокруг тебя. Это было опасно. Но удача снова начала благоволить мне, и мой дневник попал в руки этого, — Реддл кивнул на тело Филча и брезгливо сморщился. — С одной стороны, смотритель был подходящей кандидатурой, мог свободно перемещаться по Хогвартсу, но он оказался чрезвычайно мелочным существом. Он не мог дать мне ни влюбленности, как Джинни, ни ненавистной зависимости нашего Драко Малфоя... Единственное, что вызывало в нем радость, — наказание высокомерных учеников, и мне пришлось пожертвовать ими, несмотря на то, что они были чистокровными.</p><p>— Как тебя нашёл Петтигрю? — спросил Гарри. Он подкатил палочку к ногам Малфоя и теперь старался незаметно поднять её и вложить в руку слизеринца. </p><p>— Через твоего рыжего приятеля, — Реддл еще раз улыбнулся. — Он приходил с новостями о твоих перемещениях и выводах. Забавно вышло, что именно ты оказался главным подозреваемым в этих нападениях, правда? Рональд рассказал, что у тебя есть Карта, показывающая всех в замке, а еще на тебе добрый десяток защитных чар Дамблдора. Но больше этих чар нет. Я потратил несколько месяцев, разрабатывая нужное заклинание, способное снять даже самое мощное колдовство. </p><p>Гарри заставил свои губы сложиться в кривую улыбку, наверняка больше похожую на оскал. Он дернул рукой, делая вид, что поправляет сползший рукав, и легким движением подкинул волшебную палочку Малфоя. Тот мигом поймал ее (недаром он занимал место ловца в команде) и уставился на Гарри, беззвучно шевеля губами.</p><p>Заклинание. Заклинание. Реддл продолжал говорить что-то, но Гарри смотрел только на губы Малфоя, ожидая волшебных слов. Время словно застыло на месте, и секунды тянулись целую вечность.</p><p>Взгляд Драко метнулся на лоб Гарри, но это было бесполезно: даже если бы слизеринец решился произнести два роковых слова, заклятие бы не сработало.</p><p>«Ты должен хотеть причинить боль» — прозвучал в голове Гарри безумный голос Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Драко не хотел боли, и он не мог убить Реддла Убивающим Заклятием.</p><p>Секунда, данная на размышление, оборвалась, и Малфой дернулся в сторону, направляя палочку себе за плечо.</p><p>— <i>Саркандра!</i> — вскрикнул он. Из палочки брызнуло что-то зеленое, дымящееся и частично попало на волосы и лоб Реддла. Юноша взревел, и его страшный голос стал для Гарри сигналом. Он кинулся вперед, поднимая палочку и выбрасывая в Тома несколько сверкающих искр Ступефая. Тот отмахнулся от них, поймав на кончик волшебной палочки Рона и отбросив в сторону. Кожа на лбу Реддла пошла волдырями, но не краснела, а наливалась чернотой. Том вдруг зашелся сумасшедшим хохотом, и зеленая вспышка пролетела над плечом Гарри, разбившись о колонну.</p><p>— Поттер! — заорал Малфой, пытаясь предупредить его об очередном залпе заклятий. Драко повалился на пол, вцепившись в мантию Реддла и пытаясь нашарить его карман. Том отпихнул его ногой, на секунду отвлекшись от Гарри, и гриффиндорец успел приблизиться к нему.</p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — воскликнул мальчик, и заклятие ударило Реддла в плечо. На этот раз из рассеченной плоти брызнула кровь, но даже тень боли не мелькнула на бледном лице.</p><p>— Ты хочешь битвы, Гарри? — неожиданно спокойным голосом поинтересовался Реддл. — Что ж... <i>Круцио!</i></p><p>Гарри ожидал, что красный луч ударит его в грудь, поэтому повалился на пол, уклоняясь от атаки. Но Реддл не нападал на него: палочка Рона была направлена в лицо Малфою, все еще держащемуся за мантию Наследника Слизерина.</p><p>Драко истошно закричал. Он выпустил мантию Реддла из пальцев, завалился на бок, выгибаясь и пытаясь царапать камень ногтями. Крупные слезы побежали по его щекам, касаясь мокрыми дорожками ужасного шрама. Его крик прервался, превратившись в тонкое хрипение, и внутри Гарри что-то взорвалось, стиснув его сердце в ледяных тисках.</p><p>— Прекрати! — он кинулся вперед, но Реддл преградил ему путь. Том с нескрываемым любопытством смотрел в его лицо.</p><p>— Хочешь, я дам тебе совет, как причинять боль? — спросил он, неожиданно хватаясь за лезвие Меча Гриффиндора и отводя его в сторону. По его ладони потекли кровавые струйки. — Прежде чем нанести сокрушительный удар, заставь увидеть смерть близких. </p><p>— Нет! — Гарри толкнул Реддла, заставив отступить на шаг и оборвать свое заклинание. Его палочка уперлась в грудь юноши. — <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> </p><p>В эту секунду Рон захрипел, и у него изо рта брызнула кровь. Том оставался таким же безмятежно довольным, как и всегда, хотя его мантия и рубашка начали пропитываться теплой жидкостью.</p><p>— Это связь, Гарри, — его цепкие пальцы ухватили Гарри за шею, резко дернув вверх. — Мне нужна не столько магическая сила твоего дружка, сколько живое вещество из его тела. Я же не могу возродиться, просто соткав себя из воздуха, — мне нужен материал. И скоро Рональд Уизли истощится, а мне придется взять немного сил у твоего Малфоя.</p><p>Гарри захрипел, чувствуя, как удушающая хватка Реддла лишает его кислорода. Сектумсемпра, одно из самых ужасных заклятий, которое он знал, не могла причинить ему боль и лишь выматывала Рона. Том ничего не чувствовал, и было глупо пытаться воздействовать на него проклятиями.</p><p>Но есть еще заклинания. Еще ужасней, темней, и это Дамблдор научил Гарри им.</p><p>Гриффиндорец скосил глаза вниз, находя взглядом уже пришедшего в себя Малфоя. Тот тяжело дышал, и его красные из-за лопнувших капилляров глаза были прикрыты. Драко все еще дрожал и, кажется, собирался окончательно сдаться: он даже не пытался подняться или отодвинуться в сторону от Реддла. Гарри видел, как бьется голубая жилка на его виске.</p><p>— <i>Сейчас</i>, — прошипел Том, и его пальцы впились в горло Гарри, словно собираясь разорвать его в клочья. И в этот момент Малфой жалко всхлипнул, вскинулся и вцепился в карман Реддла.</p><p>— Ах ты... — Том хотел отмахнуться от него заклятием, но Гарри тут же выгнулся в его руках и прицельно пнул его в живот. Юноша не ожидал этого, потому хватка его пальцев стала чуть слабей, и это позволило гриффиндорцу вывернуться и отскочить в сторону. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы оценить ситуацию и среагировать.</p><p>— <i>Ступефай!</i> — воскликнул Гарри, направив палочку на Малфоя. Он увидел изумленный страх в глазах мальчика, прежде чем слизеринца отбросило на несколько метров. В это же мгновение зеленая вспышка Авады Кедавры рассыпалась искрами в том месте, где секунду назад сидел Драко. </p><p>В руке Малфоя осталась маленькая черная книжка, выпавшая в тот момент, когда его с огромной силой приложило об пол около колонны.</p><p>Лицо Реддла исказилось яростью. Его аккуратный рот скривился, уродливо растянув губы. Том бешено посмотрел на Гарри, и в следующий момент воздух взорвался двумя вскриками.</p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра! </i></p><p>— <i>Пассэрэсе!</i></p><p>Зеленый луч пролетел над плечом Гарри, обессиленно упавшего на колени, а голубая сеть, вырвавшаяся из его палочки, окутала Реддла с ног до головы. Юноша заверещал, вмиг растеряв весь свой самоуверенный вид. Тонкие нити сжимались, сдавливая его в смертоносный кокон. Ужасающие багровые следы проявились на лице Рона и начали кровоточить.</p><p>Гарри вскочил на ноги, готовый к последнему бою, и кинулся к дневнику. Он добрался до Малфоя и рухнул рядом, больно ударившись коленными чашечками. Реддл громко зашипел, его слова отдались зловещим приказом в голове гриффиндорца, и перед глазами все почернело. Как во сне Гарри увидел перед собой знакомую книжку, беззащитно лежащую на вековых камнях.</p><p>
  <i>Сдохни.</i>
</p><p>Это была единственная ясная мысль. Желанная, заставляющая рот наполняться слюной, а гнев затапливать сердце.</p><p>Реддл завопил еще истошней, и Гарри услышал, как рвется его заклинание под силой Лорда Волдеморта. На мгновение ему захотелось зажмуриться, но он не позволил себе эту слабость. Меч Гриффиндора блеснул багряным рубином и вонзился в самый центр злополучного дневника. Чёрная кровь брызнула во все стороны, залила руки Гарри и его мантию. </p><p>Позади вновь кричал Реддл, и его крики становились все громче и надрывней, а потом вдруг... прекратились. Повисла такая тишина, что Гарри услышал, как дышат Малфой и Рон, как капает вода, стекающая по стенам, как бьется его собственное сердце. Эта тишина была блаженством, словно холодная вода в пустыне, и мальчик старался всем своим существом впитать ее.</p><p>Но тишину нарушил шорох. Василиск спускался в Комнату, и оставались считанные секунды до того момента, когда он явится.</p><p>Ничего еще не закончено. Тело Гарри ломило от боли, но он заставил себя подняться и покрепче ухватиться за рукоять меча. Дышать было тяжело, горло горело, и призрачные пальцы Реддла словно все еще сжимали его в стальных тисках. </p><p>Но Гарри не мог позволить себе упасть и сдаться. От его стойкости зависели жизни Рона и Малфоя, а значит, он был обязан выдержать.</p><p>Гриффиндорец весь обратился в слух. Он укусил себя за губу, чтобы сдержать болезненный стон, и принялся вслушиваться в шорох и шипение, в котором он явственно слышал: «<i>Убить... Убить... Я чую...</i>». Голос василиска проникал в него, подобно яду, и превращался в липкий страх, текущий по венам.</p><p>Фоукс не придет на помощь и не лишит василиска зрения. Как Гарри одолеет его?</p><p>Огромная статуя Салазара Слизерина пришла в движение. Гарри видел, как размыкаются каменные губы и внутри, словно дьявольский язык, появляется плоская морда змеи. Мальчик зажмурился и повернулся к нему спиной. Надежда покидала его, и лишь удача могла помочь ему в этой страшной ситуации. Удача или совершенно сумасшедшая, безмозглая смелость.</p><p>Гарри слышал, как василиск опускается на пол, обвиваясь вокруг статуи своего создателя. Слышал, как Царь Змей двигается к нему, полный горячего желания вонзить свои метровые клыки в тело мальчика. Слышал, как его собственное сердце готовится отбить последний удар.</p><p>Он посмотрел вниз. Драко Малфой лежал, раскинув руки, и от его губ по подбородку стекала тоненькая струйка крови. Чёрный шрам так четко выделялся на белой коже, что казался ненастоящим — слишком уродливый для безупречного лица.</p><p>— <i>Зерфенсория Фореллерто!</i> — воскликнул Гарри, описывая волшебной палочкой петлю. Красная искра пролетела вперед, а потом резко взяла вверх и назад. Негромкий взрыв и рассерженное шипение говорили о том, что Гарри попал прямо в цель, хоть и не причинил ей большого вреда. Василиск был близко, их разделял всего один прыжок огромной змеи, и это был единственный шанс одолеть его.</p><p>Гарри сжал меч в руке и, вперив взгляд в пол, кинулся к василиску. Он увидел часть его исполинского хвоста, покрытого ядовито-зелёной и местами бурой от грязи чешуей. Грубые наросты цеплялись за камни, помогая змею передвигаться, но они же надежно защищали его от магии и ударов. Меньше всего этих наростов было на плоской голове, покрытой обтекаемого вида пластинами. </p><p>Гарри отпрыгнул в сторону, уводя василиска подальше от Малфоя и Рона. Он смотрел вниз и вбок, но старался следить за местоположением огромной головы. Пару раз змей пытался схватить его, и лишь чудом Гарри избежал столкновения: он падал, откатывался в сторону, вскакивал на ноги и бежал, петляя, словно заяц. Василиск гнался за ним, неумолимо настигая. Опасность достигла предела, и горячее дыхание опалило спину мальчика, превратив страх в тугой ком, застывший в груди.</p><p>Гарри упал на пол и, прокатившись назад, оказался прямо под огромной мордой змея. Гриффиндорец вскинул меч, но лезвие, бесполезно царапнув по защитным пластинам, просто застряло в щели между ними. На какое-то мгновение василиск замер, приподнялся, готовясь просто проглотить крошечного мальчика, сидящего перед ним на полу, но тут Гарри решился на самый отчаянный шаг из всех, что он когда-либо совершал.</p><p>Вскочив на ноги, он выдернул меч из неудобной границы чешуек, зажмурился и просто кинулся вперед, просовывая руку в ядовитую пасть василиска. Лезвие плавно вошло в единственное беззащитное место могучего тела — в гладкое небо, и Гарри надавил на него, прикладывая все свои оставшиеся силы, чтобы вогнать меч по самую рукоять. Его обдало ужасным зловонием из пасти змея, капельки слюны и яда попали на его лицо, причиняя боль. </p><p>«Я смог», — подумал Гарри, невольно распахивая глаза. На этот раз клык не пронзил его руку, но горячая кровь залила и без того уже грязную мантию. Крови было так много, что она ручьями вытекала из клыкастой пасти, застывая багровыми лужами на полу.</p><p>
  <i>Смотри, ты одолел меня...</i>
</p><p>Мальчик победно вскинул голову. Василиск изогнулся назад и внезапно подался вниз, склоняясь в поклоне. Прямо перед лицом гриффиндорца оказались два огромных глаза, похожих на янтарные озера. Тонкие зрачки-щели расширились, превратившись в черные проходы в никуда, и Гарри, вдруг ощутивший просто каменную тяжесть во всем теле, послушно шагнул в эту темноту...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Последнее заклятие змея</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это было блаженство. Гарри никогда еще не ощущал такой легкости в теле: безмятежность, расслабленность и какое-то счастливое равнодушие овладели им, проникая внутрь, подобно сладкому яду.</p><p>Гарри лежал на боку и смотрел в стену. Очки разлетелись осколками, и мальчик не был уверен, что они не оцарапали его лицо — на нем столько ран, что определить, появились ли новые, было невозможно. Кожу разъедал яд василиска, но это жжение казалось почти неважным, далеким, как будто пробивающимся сквозь укол небольшой дозы анестезии. </p><p>Гарри хотелось смеяться. Хохотать и кататься по полу. Но он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, и поэтому его радость копилась внутри, томясь, словно бабочка в банке. Мальчик продолжал помнить все произошедшее, осознавать происходящее, но чувствовал он себя как под мощнейшим Петрификусом Тоталусом. Осязание притупилось, и боль в ранах и в подвернутой руке была настолько терпимой, будто принадлежала кому-то другому.</p><p>«Это не страшно», — подумал Гарри, продолжая веселиться про себя. Зелье из мандрагоры почти готово, и с него быстро снимут заклятие. Ему было даже жаль Забини, если столько времени слизеринец провел в состоянии, подобному этому. Так и с ума сойти недолго.</p><p>Гарри был несказанно рад, что не успел зажмуриться и теперь мог вглядываться в расплывчатые силуэты.</p><p>Кажется, Рон начал дышать спокойней. По крайней мере, черное вытянутое пятно с рыжим всполохом с одного края чуть покачивалось, и это выглядело почти успокаивающе. Гарри смотрел на него, чувствуя, как недоверие и обида, невольно выросшие внутри, рушатся. У него осталось не так уж много времени, и он не собирался терять Рона из-за того, что тот попал под ужасное заклятие.</p><p>Но нужно быть осторожней. Следить за тем, чтобы самые страшные секреты продолжали оставаться секретами.</p><p>Гарри не знал, сколько времени он провел, бесцельно пялясь вперед. Когда Малфой наконец пошевелился, гриффиндорец уже измучил себя предположениями по поводу происходящего наверху. Гарри пожалел о том, что у него такое отвратительное зрение: он не мог разглядеть лица слизеринца, когда тот приподнялся на дрожащих руках и оглядел остатки битвы вокруг.</p><p>Драко смотрел прямо на него. Гарри слышал, как тяжелое дыхание мальчика начинает прерываться и сквозь него отчетливо проступают сдавленные стоны.</p><p>— Поттер... — сипло проговорил Малфой, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Он скользил в лужах, покрывающих пол, и никак не мог совладать со своим телом. Вода медленно окрашивалась в розовый цвет кровью василиска, продолжающей хлестать из разорванной пасти чудовища.</p><p>Гарри хотел бы подать знак, показать, что он жив, но он не мог. Не мог даже моргнуть, чтобы развеять страшную картину, которую видел перед собой Малфой. Глухая боль ударила его изнутри, заставив сердце дрогнуть. Гарри не ощущал его ударов, поэтому толчок напугал его. Надежда на то, что заклятие мертвого змея спадает, вспыхнула, но тут же погасла, когда даже самое настойчивое усилие воли не позволило мальчику шевельнуть рукой.</p><p>Драко шумно задышал. Он, уже не пытаясь встать на ноги, пополз вперед, осторожно огибая кровавые лужи. Его рубашка была мокрой; кровь из раненой губы окрасила подбородок разводами, которые Малфой даже не пытался смазать. </p><p>— Поттер, — тихо позвал он, подбираясь ближе. Опасаясь прикасаться к испачканному кровью полу, Малфой протянул руку и, ухватив Гарри за ворот мантии, рванул к себе. Он начал отползать назад, таща гриффиндорца за собой.</p><p>Гарри уставился в потолок, проклиная все на свете. Он слышал, как сдавленно стонет Драко от боли в отбитом теле, представлял, как тонкие пальцы отказываются повиноваться и немеют, с трудом удерживая плотную ткань. Мальчик чувствовал себя огромной безвольной медузой, которую пытаются тащить по песку морские волны. Каменные своды Тайной Комнаты словно опускались вниз, собираясь раздавить его своей огромной массой.</p><p>— Поттер! — голова Гарри мотнулась в сторону от сильнейшей пощечины. Ее звон прокатился по тихому залу и затих далеким эхом. Малфой навис над ним, взволнованный, напуганный и с длинным шрамом, перечёркивающим щеку. Его серые глаза казались почти белыми, и в них отчетливо плескался ужас. Слизеринец готов был заплакать, и лишь что-то совершенно невероятное сдерживало его слезы.</p><p>«Какой сильный», — подумал Гарри, глядя в одну точку перед собой. Он видел, как Драко плачет, целых три раза. Два из них мальчик был вымазан в крови, а в третий он собирался убить Дамблдора на крыше Астрономической Башни. Гарри не хотел бы видеть это еще раз.</p><p>Малфой принялся шарить руками по его шее. Холодные, просто ледяные пальцы пытались нащупать его пульс и, кажется, не могли этого сделать. Гарри подозревал, что заклятие василиска не превратило его в камень, как остальных несчастных, но замедлило все реакции его тела, и теперь его сердце билось медленно и тихо. А если так, то Малфой легко сможет принять его за...</p><p>— Черт! — воскликнул Драко, беспомощно стискивая в пальцах чужую мантию. Его окровавленные губы раскрылись и задрожали. Он зажмурился, зажав себе рот ладонью, и несколько минут просто раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Гарри боялся, что у слизеринца начнется истерика и он натворит каких-нибудь глупостей, но Малфой все же смог прийти в себя. Мальчик резко подался вперед, расстегнул мантию Гарри и прижался ухом к его груди, пытаясь услышать нестройную дробь сердцебиения. Гриффиндорец ждал его реакции, продолжая рассматривать расплывчатые своды, но через некоторое время понял, что Малфой больше не слушает его сердце. Драко просто лежал, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, и тяжело дышал.</p><p>А потом вдруг резко вскочил, повернулся спиной и принялся тереть лицо. Гарри перестал его видеть и слышал лишь странные, тихие звуки, похожие на кашель и рыдания одновременно. А когда они прекратились, Малфой поднялся на ноги и, больше не глядя на Гарри, отправился бродить по комнате. Его шаги одиноко звучали в тишине, разбавляемой лишь звоном капель и едва слышным журчанием воды в трубах.</p><p>Лучше бы он сидел рядом. Гарри было невероятно скучно и грустно смотреть в потолок, не имея возможности понять, что творится вокруг. Драко ведь не придет в голову проверить состояние Рона, а гриффиндорец вполне мог быть серьезно ранен и сейчас умирал от потери крови.</p><p>А еще... Гарри сознался самому себе, что он хотел видеть Малфоя сейчас. Смотреть на него, взъерошенного, со страшным шрамом и кровавыми подтеками, и знать, что такой он — <i>настоящий</i>.</p><p>Шаги Малфоя замерли. Наверное, он застыл, в ужасе глядя на труп василиска, лужи крови и блестящую рукоятку меча, торчащую из клыкастой пасти. Гарри хотел бы узнать, какие чувства отразились на лице слизеринца, когда он увидел поверженное чудовище, но это желание было неосуществимо.</p><p>Малфой вновь пошел куда-то. Раздался тяжелый, глухой звук, который Гарри расценил как пинок — видимо, Драко проверял состояние смотрителя. Значит, он все же добрался до несчастных пленников и мог помочь Рону, если тот был ранен из-за своей связи с Реддлом.</p><p>Но Малфой не поднял шума, не отвесил Уизли звонкую пощечину, а просто поплелся обратно. Его шаги нерешительно приблизились — мальчик опустился рядом с Гарри, прижавшись спиной к каменной колонне. Он подтащил гриффиндорца ближе, положил ему что-то на грудь и принялся нашептывать заклинания себе под нос. Пытался создать своего журавлика и отправить к Дамблдору, но сил не хватало. </p><p>Малфой испытал на себе Круцио. Гарри не думал об этом, когда дрался с Реддлом, но сейчас времени на осознание произошедшего было навалом. Он все еще помнил боль, слившуюся воедино с воспоминаниями о черном кладбище — тогда она казалась ему безграничной. Фрэнк и Алиса Долгопупсы сошли с ума от пыток Круциатусом. Вдруг с Малфоем что-то случилось? Вдруг он лишился своего магического дара? Или его психика повредилась?</p><p>Гарри беспокоился, а Малфой не стремился разбивать его сомнения волшебством. Кажется, он вовсе отложил палочку в сторону и перестал пытаться позвать на помощь. Отчаялся? Решил, что даже Дамблдор не сможет проникнуть в Тайную Комнату, не владея способностью говорить со змеями?</p><p>— Какой же ты идиот, — вдруг произнес Драко. Его голос стал для Гарри неожиданностью. Знакомые интонации звучали так, как никогда ранее, — живо и горячо. Холодные пальцы почти ласково коснулись лба гриффиндорца, очертили молнию шрама, легко задели торчащую челку, скользнув в растрепанную шевелюру, и замерли, даже не пытаясь распутать слипшиеся от крови черные пряди.</p><p>Гарри был рад, что он не видит его глаз. Что бы в них ни отражалось, он боялся увидеть и понять это. Малфой шмыгнул носом, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но вдруг где-то далеко раздался грохот. Гром докатился до их зала, загудел в высоких свободах и длинных трубах и затих.</p><p>Драко вскочил на ноги, едва не вырвав Гарри клок волос и почти наступив на него босой пяткой. Он двинулся вперед, и на секунду гриффиндорец увидел его силуэт, его растрепанные волосы и испачканную кровью рубашку. Странное шипение прокатилось вибрацией по полу — Гарри не узнал в нем змеиного языка, но не успел даже испугаться, как Малфой вдруг закричал:</p><p>— Северус! </p><p>До слуха Гарри донесся топот и глухие рыдания, которым Малфой наконец дал волю. Голос Снейпа, тихий, почти грудной, что-то бормотал, но гриффиндорец не мог разобрать ни слова. Он услышал звонкие шаги, приближающиеся к нему, а через мгновение над ним склонился обеспокоенный Дамблдор. Его борода была закинута на плечо, а глаза за очками-половинками пытливо вглядывались в лицо мальчика. Директор коснулся его лба волшебной палочкой, узрел что-то видимое ему одному и улыбнулся. Он вдруг присел на корточки и ловко подхватил гриффиндорца на руки.</p><p>— Гарри не умер, — мягко произнес он, оборачиваясь. Гарри теперь был жутко неудобно изогнут, но зато имел возможность смотреть прямо перед собой: его голова удачно мотнулась на бок, и краем глаза он заметил черную фигуру Снейпа. — Северус, уведи Драко Малфоя в мой кабинет, а я перенесу Гарри Поттера и Рона Уизли в больничное крыло.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Потом я сам отведу Драко к мадам Помфри.</p><p>«Ну, вот и все», — с горечью подумал Гарри, почти не обращая внимания на то, что мелькает у него перед глазами. Он впился взглядом в яркую звезду на мантии волшебника и думал о том, что, когда в следующий раз он увидит Малфоя, тот скользнет по нему взглядом, полным ненависти и презрения, за которыми не будет скрыто ничего... особенного. Их совместные воспоминания останутся только у Гарри, и не будет человека, с которым он сможет ими поделиться.</p><p>Но будет Сириус. Мысль о крестном была неожиданной, но преисполненной беспокойства. Поймал ли он Питера? И как на это отреагировал Дамблдор? Гарри обещал Блэку разговор с Джеймсом, но кто знает, позволят ли ему вообще покинуть больничное крыло после того, что он натворил?</p><p>Гриффиндорец бы стиснул зубы и злобно глянул на несущего его Дамблдора, если бы мог. Но ему досталась участь безвольной куклы, которую долго несли по темным извилистым проходам и, в конце концов, вынесли в пещеру, от которой вверх поднималась огромная труба.</p><p>Перед глазами замелькали яркие перья феникса. Дамблдор отдал приказ, ухватился за хвост своей птицы — и Фоукс понес их вверх. Директор крепко держал Гарри, едва ли не приклеив его к своей руке, и отпустил, только когда они опустились на пол в туалете Плаксы Миртл.</p><p>— Альбус! — рядом тут же оказалась МакГонагалл. Тело Гарри повисло в воздухе, и он медленно поплыл в сторону входа. — Как там мистер Уизли и мистер Малфой?</p><p>— С ними Северус, — ответил ей Дамблдор. — Я пойду, заберу их.</p><p>Фоукс с боевым кличем нырнул обратно в трубу, и директор, видимо, следом за ним. Гарри это уже мало волновало: его опустили на носилки и понесли в лазарет. Голос мадам Помфри, ахающей, причитающей и обеспокоенно бормочущей что-то, странно успокаивал, и мальчик равнодушно наблюдал, как мимо него проплывают картины, как движутся горящие факелы, как потолок скользит, похожий на бесконечное каменное полотно.</p><p>Веселье и легкость, наполнившая его в момент, когда тело потеряло связь с сознанием, прошли. Они бросили его, оставив только эмоциональную усталость и желание немедленно закрыть глаза, заснуть, вырубиться и долгое-долгое время провести под воздействием зелья сна без сновидений.</p><p>Этой мечте не суждено было сбыться. Мадам Помфри уложила его на койку, сняла с него грязную одежду, пропахшую кровью и смертью, и одним взмахом палочки переодела в больничный халат. Гарри пялился в белый потолок больничного крыла, на котором плясали кривые оранжевые тени, и вслушивался в происходящее вокруг. Звенели скляночки, шипели зелья, звучали заклинания — вокруг кипела лечебная магия, а он ничего не понимал.</p><p>Вскоре принесли Рона, и про Гарри забыли. От треска заклятий и запаха лекарств рассудок мутило, и гриффиндорец надеялся, что он сможет потерять сознание. Существовать в жуткой неопределенности, когда происходящее вокруг является загадкой, было невозможно. Хотелось узнать, все ли нормально с Роном, но никто даже не догадался повернуть его голову так, чтоб он видел происходящее на соседней койке.</p><p>А через полчаса пришел Дамблдор. Из-за шума, облаком стоящего в больничном крыле, Гарри не услышал его звенящих шагов, поэтому был очень удивлен, когда в поле его зрения оказалось старческое лицо. Волшебник внимательно осмотрел его, а потом наложил Заглушающие чары, отрезавшие койку Гарри от остального лазарета.</p><p>— Другие крестражи были неуязвимы, ведь так, Северус? — тихо спросил он. </p><p>— Но тело Поттера изранено, — отозвался Снейп с другой стороны койки. Гарри вздрогнул от знакомого голоса, и его мысли тут же вильнули в сторону воспоминаний Малфоя. Раз директор и зельевар здесь, то и Малфоя должны были привести. Гриффиндорец не слышал его голоса и опасался, что Обливиэйт Дамблдора мог повредить его разум.</p><p>— Если частица души Тома Реддла, выскочившая в Годриковой Впадине, вцепилась именно в живое существо, то она может поддерживать жизнь в нем, чтобы ее пристанище не разрушилось, — предположил Дамблдор. Гарри не был рад этой странной новости: знать, что он обязан жизнью куску души Волдеморта, было более чем неприятно, но все же он не мог не радоваться тому, что очередной раз змеей выскользнул из костлявых лап смерти.</p><p>Умирать не хотелось. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще.</p><p>— Тогда мы должны радоваться. Поттер оказался не только вездесущим, но и почти бессмертным.</p><p>— Возможно, что он слышит тебя сейчас, — со смехом в голосе сказал Дамблдор. — Его тело не окаменело, а значит, большинство органов работают как обычно. Зелье из мандрагоры должно помочь ему так же, как и остальным.</p><p>Директор снял чары, и на Гарри тут же обрушился грохот чужих разговоров. МакГонагалл объясняла кому-то, что стоит немедленно разослать в газеты новость о том, что «Наследник Слизерина» пойман и школе больше ничего не угрожает. Ей вторил голос мадам Помфри, объясняющей, сколько зелья нужно наливать в колбы и куда нести. </p><p>— Поппи, мы закончили, — Дамблдор отошел в сторону, и Гарри потерял его из виду. Вокруг него заискрились диагностические заклинания, красным туманом повисшие перед лицом.</p><p>— У мальчика парализованы все мышцы, — вынесла вердикт мадам Помфри, — и глаза не реагируют на свет. Я использую то зелье, что варил Северус, а если оно не даст эффекта, применим настойку мандрагоры. Она почти готова.</p><p>— А мистер Уизли?</p><p>— С ним будет все хорошо. Он сильно истощен, поэтому еще не скоро выйдет из лазарета, но его жизни больше ничего не угрожает.</p><p>— Тогда мы оставляем их на тебя, Поппи, — миролюбиво произнес Дамблдор. — Полагаю, Северусу придется разобрать василиска на части, а мне все еще нужно успокоить полный зал испуганных студентов.</p><p>— Это просто ужасно, — голос профессора МакГонагалл звучал так, будто она не могла решить, возмущаться ей или облегченно вздыхать. — Как мы могли не заметить? Филч... Он, конечно, славился своим сварливым характером, но я не думала, что все зайдет так далеко.</p><p>— Аргус Филч лишь оказался тем, кого Волдеморт использовал в своих целях, — голос Дамблдора звучал издалека. — Он был слаб и не мог противиться его влиянию. Я глубоко огорчен его смертью.</p><p>— Нам нужен новый смотритель.</p><p>— Мы подумаем об этом. К тому же, у меня уже есть одна кандидатура.</p><p>Гарри не дали послушать, что за кандидатура на должность смотрителя есть у Дамблдора: зелье, которое смешивала для него мадам Помфри, громко зашипело. Целительница склонилась над мальчиком, приоткрыла ему рот и влила в него горячую жидкость, обжегшую Гарри изнутри. Зелье словно вскипело в его венах, горячей волной прошлось до самых кончиков пальцев и расплавило онемевшие мышцы. Гарри почувствовал, как грудная клетка приподнимается, позволяя легким расшириться и втянуть в себя живительный кислород.</p><p>— Ложитесь спать, мистер Малфой, — вдруг произнесла мадам Помфри, начиная приготовление новой порции зелья. — Вы проведете здесь несколько дней, поэтому привыкайте к постельному режиму.</p><p>Значит, Малфоя все же привели, и сейчас он был где-то рядом. Гарри хотел бы услышать его голос, чтобы понять, все ли с ним нормально, но Драко не спешил отвечать. На соседней койке зашуршали простыни, скрипнули пружины — и слизеринец с тихим стоном улегся, без пререканий исполняя приказ целительницы.</p><p>— Вот и славно, — мадам Помфри поднесла к лицу Гарри пузырек с фиолетовой жидкостью, от которой пахло горькими травами. Стоило гриффиндорцу почувствовать это зелье в своем горле, как его медленно повело куда-то. Потолок лазарета поплыл, двоясь и изгибаясь, и через несколько мгновений все заволокла спасительная тьма...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Гарри открыл глаза в следующий раз, вокруг было очень светло. Солнце заглядывало в большие окна, играло лучиками на полу и на сверкающих склянках и подсвечивало миллионы пылинок, кружащихся в воздухе. Мальчик подслеповато прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть их бесконечный танец, а потом попытался приподняться.<p>Каково же было его удивление, когда тело, отозвавшееся тягучей ленцой, послушалось. Гарри едва не свалился с койки, не рассчитав силы своего желания, и ему пришлось ухватиться за край тумбочки, чтобы не грохнуться на пол.</p><p>— Ох, — он застонал, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы, и повертел головой.</p><p>В лазарете он был не один. Рядом мирно посапывал Рон, подложив ладони под щеку. Ни Малфоя, ни Флайера, ни Забини не наблюдалось, и Гарри пришел в смятение: сколько же он спал? Уизли выглядел совсем здоровым: ни мертвенной бледности, ни страшных багровых полос не осталось на его лице. Лишь больничный халат и обилие склянок на тумбочке показывали, что он все еще находится в процессе лечения.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер! — воскликнула мадам Помфри, выглядывая из своей комнаты. Ее пухлощекое лицо озарила лучистая улыбка. — Наконец-то вы пришли в себя. Наверное, почуяли запах квиддича?</p><p>Она, качая головой, описала палочкой в воздухе странную фигуру, тут же вспыхнувшую золотистым светом, — и через несколько секунд перед ней появился домовик с подносом, полным еды. Эльф услужливо положил его на тумбочку Гарри, поклонился и исчез с негромким хлопком.</p><p>— Квиддич? — переспросил слегка обескураженный происходящим Гарри. Он послушно съел пару ложек лукового супа, ощущая, как приятное тепло разливается в животе.</p><p>— О да, Гриффиндор против Пуффендуя. Вместо вас играет некая Амалия Брук. Бедняжка, она ведь только недавно ломала локоть.</p><p>Гарри уставился на целительницу, ведя свои нехитрые подсчеты. Дамблдор бы не устроил квиддич сразу после ужасных трагедий, значит, мальчик провел в больничном крыле...</p><p>— Вы лежите здесь почти месяц, мистер Поттер, — мадам Помфри подошла к его тумбочке и начала перебирать зелья, рассматривая их на свет. Она сунула ему в руки несколько пузырьков. — Вот, выпейте это после еды.</p><p>— Я целый месяц провел здесь? Почему так долго? — Гарри был глубоко возмущен тем, что его не разбудили раньше. Он подозревал, что это был очередной приказ Дамблдора, потому что чувствовал он себя не просто выспавшимся, а выспавшимся на несколько лет вперед. Даже залежавшимся.</p><p>— Вы подверглись страшному заклятию, мистер Поттер, — мадам Помфри так укоризненно посмотрела на него, как будто Гарри только что выразил полнейшую халатность по отношению к своему здоровью. — Такое за пару дней не вылечить. Даже мистер Флайер и мистер Забини совсем недавно покинули лазарет.</p><p>— Когда я смогу вернуться к занятиям? — без особой надежды поинтересовался Гарри, отставляя тарелку в сторону. Он послушно выпил приготовленные зелья, не ощущая никаких особых изменений. — И у вас нет очков для меня?</p><p>— К сожалению, пока вы были без сознания, я не могла заказать для вас новые очки. Придется потерпеть. Я отпущу вас вместе с мистером Уизли через пару дней. Кстати, — целительница шепнула «Акцио», и из ее каморки по воздуху поплыли два больших мешка. Они опустились в ноги Гарри, ощутимо прогнув матрац под собой, — это подарки от ваших друзей. Сначала они складывали их тут, но я просто не могла позволить захламлять лазарет. Раз уж вы пришли в себя, то можете их разобрать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри подтянул один мешок к себе и с любопытством заглянул в его нутро. Других развлечений у него не было: без очков он не мог разглядеть фигурки игроков, парящих в воздухе над далекими трибунами. Гриффиндорец понятия не имел, кто такая Амалия Брук, но надеялся, что она играет хотя бы сносно. Гарри чувствовал внутри себя противоречие: он одновременно болел за две команды.</p><p>В мешке оказались подарки не только от друзей, но и от совершенно незнакомых людей. Кажется, все уже знали, что это он способствовал поимке Наследника Слизерина, потому что в нескольких письмах (присланных, видимо, родителями учеников) люди выражали ему свою благодарность и восхищались его мужеством. Но в преимуществе своем в ярких свертках были сладости и забавные игрушки из Зонко. </p><p>Зато второй мешок был заполнен валентинками и шоколадными конфетами. Гарри был несказанно рад, что он успешно проспал День Святого Валентина, иначе все это обрушилось бы на него в коридорах Хогвартса. Шоколад, наверняка пропитанный любовным зельем или его разновидностью, он сразу же откладывал в сторону, а вот письма иногда читал, почти прижимаясь к пергаменту носом. На самом верху лежала огромная открытка в форме сердца, подписанная «Д.У». Гарри улыбался, читая разноцветные строчки нескладного стишка, воспевающего его «прекрасные, изумрудные глаза», «львиную храбрость» и «невероятную стойкость». Несомненно, он был рад, что в этот раз валентинку ему читает не страшный гном, а Малфой и еще пол-Хогвартса не хохочут над ним до колик.</p><p>Гарри запихал мешок с валентинками под кровать, устав от любовных признаний маленьких девочек. Он принялся поедать отловленных в другом мешке шоколадных лягушек и прислушиваться к крикам болельщиков. Определить, кто выигрывает, было невозможно.</p><p>А потом крики затихли, и больничное крыло погрузилось в тишину, нарушаемую лишь шелестом оберток и сопением Рона. Гарри опасался будить друга, поэтому терпеливо грыз шоколадки, раскладывая обертки по цветам. За этим дурацким занятием его застали Гермиона и красные от игры близнецы, все еще не снявшие квиддичной формы.</p><p>— Гарри! — закричали они с порога. У девочки в руках был свернутый в трубочку плакат, которым она размахивала на манер указки.</p><p>— Ну как ты? Дамблдор сообщил нам, что мы можем навестить тебя. Когда ты проснулся? — подруга деловито отложила мешок со сладостями в сторону и уселась прямо на койку. Близнецы последовали ее примеру, нечаянно переворошив любовно разложенные Гарри фантики. Мальчик вздохнул и сгреб их в кучу.</p><p>— Проснулся совсем недавно. Я думал, что проспал пару дней, — признался Гарри. Ему казалось, что события в Тайной Комнате произошли только вчера. Воспоминания были свежи и красочны, а утолить его любопытство могли лишь Дамблдор или Снейп.</p><p>— Ты спал почти месяц, — Джордж с дрожью покосился на обилие зелий и своего мирно сопящего брата. — Страшно представить, чем тебя пичкали.</p><p>— Все нормально, — успокоил их Гарри и тут же вскинулся, глядя на пунцовеющие лица. — А как квиддич? Кто выиграл?</p><p>Братья помрачнели, а Гермиона страдальчески закатила глаза.</p><p>— Диггори поймал снитч за пятнадцать минут. Поймал бы раньше, но оказалось, что с мячиком что-то случилось и он застрял в какой-то щели под трибунами, — Фред покачал головой, с досадой стукнув кулаком по коленке. — Счет 180:70. Не такой уж большой разрыв, но все равно жутко обидно. Оливер почти заплакал, наорал на Амалию...</p><p>— Это вообще кто?</p><p>— Пятикурсница, — пояснила Гермиона, опередив близнецов. — У нее мать была в составе этих... ну как их... Тутскол Торнадо?</p><p>— Татсхилл Торнадос! — хором возмутились Фред и Джордж. — В общем, летала она хорошо, но недостаточно. К тому же, без твоей Гарпии... — парни безнадежно махнули руками.</p><p>— Ничего, — Гарри протянул всем троим свои сладости, пытаясь приободрить несчастных игроков и усталую подругу. — Я буду играть на Гарпии со Слизерином. Мадам Помфри обещала, что меня выпишут через несколько дней. Еще есть шанс выиграть кубок.</p><p>— Это да, но и за кубок школы придется побороться, — троица гриффиндорцев переглянулась и разом уставилась на мальчика. В их глазах горело любопытство, и Гарри, уже было понадеявшийся, что вопросы о Тайной Комнате минуют его, обреченно опустил голову.</p><p>— Ну что еще? — спросил он.</p><p>Гермиона скомкала подол мантии в руках, глубоко вздохнула и осторожно вытащила из кармана сверток. Длинная зеленая коробочка, перевязанная серебряной лентой, нелепо смотрелась в ее руках.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Гарри. Подруга положила подарок ему на колени.</p><p>— Мы с Роном разбирали твою почту, отделяя валентинки и волшебный шоколад от всего остального, и я нашла это. Рон не заметил, — Гермиона покосилась на спящего мальчика, сонно причмокнувшего во сне губами, — и я успела его забрать. Ты же знаешь, от кого это?</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Он с трудом удержал мышцы своего лица расслабленными — предательская улыбка готова была растянуться на его губах — и потянул атласную ленту. Коробочка оказалась футляром. Внутри лежали круглые очки, похожие на те, что Гарри носил раньше, но в то же время разительно от них отличающиеся. Они были легче, светлей, изящней... Такие мог прислать только один человек.</p><p>— Малфой, — выдохнул Гарри, аккуратно доставая очки из коробочки. Привычным жестом он водрузил их на нос и с трудом сдержал восхищенный вздох. Мир стал таким четким, таким чистым, что у мальчика перехватило дыхание. Он видел, как блестят пылинки на свету у дальнего окна, видел крошечные трещинки на больших лампах-шарах, видел все так хорошо, как будто надел, по крайней мере, три пары очков сразу.</p><p>— Рону лучше не знать, от кого это. Они очень дорого стоят, — обеспокоенно заявила Гермиона. — Я отнесла их к профессору МакГонагалл, опасаясь, что на них могут быть какие-то опасные чары. Ничего, кроме профессиональных: водо-грязе-отталкивающие, удерживающие, самокорректирующиеся... Не говоря уже о том, что они из какого-то очень редкого волшебного металла. Стой, я даже записывала, — она полезла в карман и вывалила на одеяло кучу пергаментов, аккуратно сложенных квадратиками. Это были списки литературы, какие-то отдельно выписанные задания, даже расписание уроков на будущий год. Гермиона выудила один, развернула и торжественно прочитала: — Коралловый магнумит. Я нашла по нему небольшую статью в книгах по зельеварению. Там написано, что по свойствам он похож на безоар, но отличается некоторыми особенностями использования. Его нужно добавлять непосредственно в зелье...</p><p>Фред прервал ее, зажав рот рукой. Гермиона протестующе замычала, но близнецы не слушали ее. В их лицах отразилась любопытная хитрость.</p><p>— Дамблдор сказал, что Филч утащил Рона и Малфоя в Тайную Комнату, а ты спустился за ними и спас их. И Малфой помог тебе сразиться со слизеринским монстром, за что получил сотню очков. Но мы не верим в эту сказочку.</p><p>— Это правда, — Гарри не знал, нравится ему эта версия или нет, но она, несомненно, сглаживала самые острые углы. — Рон был изранен, а Малфой помог мне сразиться с Реддлом и василиском.</p><p>«Я приукрашиваю его заслуги», — печально подумал Гарри, вспоминая, что на момент битвы со змеем Драко валялся в углу без сознания.</p><p>Джордж скептически приподнял рыжую бровь. </p><p>— Помог сразиться с василиском, а потом прислал подарок, который стоит как наш дом?</p><p>Гарри смущенно закашлял. Малфой не хотел бы, чтоб об этом узнали другие. Но Уизли и Гермионе можно доверять.</p><p>— Я спас ему жизнь. И это, — Гарри коснулся тонкой дужки, — его благодарность. </p><p>Отчего-то в его голосе появились твердые, непоколебимые нотки. Друзья удивленно посмотрели на мальчика и словно смирились с тем, что подробного рассказа о Малфое они не услышат. Зато Гарри вдруг вспомнил о жутко важной вещи.</p><p>— А что, — он тут же понизил голос, — а что с Сириусом?!</p><p>Ребята обеспокоенно переглянулись. Джордж, который сидел на самом краю койки, подался вперед, положив подбородок брату на плечо, и грустно улыбнулся. Фред странно на него покосился, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Мы не знаем, — Гермиона выглядела такой виноватой, как будто она лично спрятала Бродягу куда-то. — Его нет у Люпина, а спросить у Дамблдора мы не можем. Сириус просто исчез.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы и прижал пальцы к вискам. Беспокойство овладело им, поднимаясь внутри вместе с раздражением и нервозностью. Нужно было срочно поговорить с Дамблдором, но директор не спешил навестить его, хотя знал, что мальчик уже проснулся. Дал время поговорить с друзьями? Или не хотел отвечать на вопросы?</p><p>— Простите меня, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться как можно более искренне. — Я только очнулся, а уже навешиваю на вас мои проблемы.</p><p>— Это не только твои проблемы, Гарри, — Фред широко улыбнулся в ответ, — Бродяга стал и нашим приятелем. Мы беспокоились о нем и ходили к Люпину, но тот так ничего и не сказал.</p><p>— Ему запретили, — Гарри посмотрел в окно, глядя на голубое небо и золотое солнце, согревающее его своими лучами. Скоро весна. И на какое-то время в Хогвартсе наступит идиллия. — Думаю, Дамблдор отправил Бродягу в его дом, в Лондоне. </p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— В наказание? — Гарри пожал плечами. — И нужен дом для штаб-квартиры. В любом случае, мы этого не узнаем. Лучше скажите, что еще изменилось за то время, что я спал? </p><p>— Ну-у-у... — Джордж постарался развеять гнетущую атмосферу, — можно гулять по ночам. Филча ж нет. А еще Джинни и Колин Криви организовали твой официальный фан-клуб. После того, как Дамблдор объявил о твоей победе над монстром, фанатов у тебя прибавилось. Писем было до небес; это, — он глазами указал вниз, намекая на огромный мешок с валентинками, — только часть. Остальное ждет тебя в спальне. Ты бы это видел...</p><p>— Сожгите, — Гарри не желал разбираться с очередной сотней любовных посланий. — Я их не читаю.</p><p>— Отчего же? — Фред широко ухмыльнулся и сверкнул глазами. — Воспользуйся каким-нибудь предложением, пока ты на гребне популярности. С этими девчонками такая морока — сегодня да, завтра нет. Ведь так, Джорджи? </p><p> </p><p>Друзья еще немного посидели с ним, а потом засобирались обратно. Гермиона несколько обеспокоенно посмотрела на его новые очки, но промолчала, лишь несмело улыбнувшись. Гарри помнил, как подруга отдала его Молнию на растерзание МакГонагалл, Флитвика и Трюк, и до сих пор его иногда глушило тихое раздражение за чрезмерную заботливость подруги.</p><p>Фред, Джордж и Гермиона скрылись за дверьми лазарета, вновь оставив Гарри в одиночестве. Рон не просыпался, лишь бормотал что-то, а гриффиндорец не хотел будить его. Ему нужно было подумать. </p><p>И дождаться Дамблдора. Дождаться объяснений. Только они могли вернуть его в то расслабленное состояние, позволяющее видеть в закатном солнце стремление к рождению нового дня, а не очередную смерть.</p><p>Время до ужина Гарри провел в странной прострации. Мадам Помфри больше никого не пускала к нему, а Уизли продолжал храпеть под воздействием зелья. Мальчик крутил в пальцах новые очки, отмечая их огромное преимущество перед старыми, и смотрел, как небо за окном окрашивается сначала в розовый, потом в фиолетовый, а следом на нем загораются первые звезды.</p><p>Рон проснулся, только когда эльфы-домовики принесли подносы с ужином. Картофельные шарики и поджарка в брусничном соусе были великолепными, но из-за своей раздражительности Гарри не мог сполна насладиться их вкусом. Да и заговорить с Роном он не решался: не знал, как подступиться к скользкому вопросу и намекнуть, что он не сердится.</p><p>Друг первым начал разговор.</p><p>— Гарри, — он поставил поднос на тумбочку и всем телом развернулся к гриффиндорцу. На лице Рона отражалась такая вина, такое сожаление, что Гарри невольно проникся сочувствием. Он не злился на приятеля, он лишь опасался, как бы подобное не повторилось.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, Рон, — мальчик успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Это... прошло. Ты не виноват.</p><p>— Мне так жаль... — Рон опустил голову, скрывая яркий румянец на своих щеках. — Я не мог этому противиться. Если бы он сказал убить тебя...</p><p>— Ты бы все равно не смог, — Гарри отставил поднос с едой в сторону и свесил с кровати ноги. — Дамблдор наложил на меня защитные чары, и Хвост, видимо, их уже проверил. Ты меня тоже прости, Рон. Я с самого начала знал, что твоя крыса на самом деле злой волшебник, но не говорил. Мне запретили.</p><p>— И что с Коростой теперь?</p><p>— Я проснулся только днем, во время квиддича. Дамблдор не приходил.</p><p>— О, квиддич? — Рон с радостью ухватился за любимую тему. — А кто победил? Хотел бы я посмотреть, но мне это зелье дали, а меня от него срубает часов на пятнадцать.</p><p>— Пуффендуйцы.</p><p>— Ну, ничего, — друг улыбался изо всех сил. — Мы потом побьем слизеринцев. Малфой, — Рон запнулся, неловко прокашлявшись, — ни за что не угонится за твоей Гарпией. </p><p>— Рон, — Гарри не знал, как начать, поэтому решил сказать прямо. Он никогда не был мастером намеков и хитросплетений, и подобные раздумья лишь приносили головную боль, — ты же знаешь, что Малфой... Что он помог? Что он может быть другим?</p><p>— Мне рассказали, — Рон нахмурился и отвел взгляд. — И я помню, что Короста, то есть, этот страшила говорил мне, что Малфои служили Сам-Знаешь-Кому, были в ближайшем кругу и легко отделались, а ему пришлось столько лет прятаться, хотя он исполнил всего лишь один приказ. Его злость передалась мне... я не знаю, как, но я чувствовал, как моя неприязнь к Малфою растет. И сейчас она... не изменилась. Я знаю, что он сделал там что-то хорошее, но мне не за что любить его. </p><p>— Он готов был тебя спасти.</p><p>— Неужели? По своей инициативе? Или это ТЫ его попросил? — Рон сжал в кулаках одеяло. — Пожалуйста, Гарри, давай не будем говорить об этом. Я обещаю, что не буду больше вести себя как придурок, но не проси меня считать Драко Малфоя хорошим человеком.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри снова спрятался под одеяло, подсунул себе подушку под голову и уставился в потолок. — Хорошо, Рон. Я понимаю.</p><p>Он понимал. Правда. Но легче от этого не становилось.</p><p> </p><p>Дамблдор пришел на следующий день. В этот момент Гарри и Рон играли в шахматы, пытаясь дружеской беседой разрушить вчерашний лед. Получалось неплохо, ведь если не касаться запретных тем, то никакого напряжения не ощущалось. Пару раз Гарри даже забывал, почему он оказался в лазарете, и принимал все происходящее за очередную досадную квиддичную травму.</p><p>Директор радушно поприветствовал мальчиков и поинтересовался их самочувствием. Рон, совсем не привыкший к беседам с Дамблдором, тут же зарделся и начал ронять фигурки на пол. Старый волшебник лишь улыбнулся и присел на кровать Гарри.</p><p>— Мы можем поговорить сейчас, — предложил он, но тут же поправил себя. — Если ты хочешь, конечно.</p><p>— Я хочу, — Гарри не мог представить вещи, которая отвлекла бы его сейчас от разговора с директором. — Рон, прости...</p><p>— Конечно-конечно, — друг замахал руками и демонстративно отвернулся, схватившись за учебник. Гермиона принесла им по целой стопке, но они так и не притронулись к ним.</p><p>Дамблдор наложил Заглушающие чары, и Гарри оказался в звуконепроницаемом куполе. Он посмотрел в сияющие синевой глаза директора и спросил:</p><p>— Я наконец могу задавать вопросы?</p><p>— Можешь, — старик тепло улыбнулся, и около его глаз собрались лучистые морщинки. — Я боялся, что ты сбежишь из больничного крыла и придешь в мой кабинет. Прости, что не зашел вчера. Дела меня не ждут.</p><p>— Что с Питером Петтигрю? — довольно грубо поинтересовался Гарри, глядя прямо на директора. Тот вмиг опечалился.</p><p>— Питер Петтигрю мертв, — Дамблдор сцепил пальцы в замок и сложил руки на коленях. — Как ни странно, кошка мистера Филча смогла отомстить за своего хозяина. А Сириус... ей помог.</p><p>— Сириус убил его?</p><p>— Да, — в голосе Дамблдора звучало искреннее сожаление. — Он его убил.</p><p>Гарри должен был опечалиться тем, что грандиозный план директора рухнул, но вместо этого он возликовал. Радовался чужой смерти, хотя не должен был. Это было одновременно мерзко и очень, очень приятно.</p><p>Наверно, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Дамблдор вдруг похлопал его по коленке, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза за новенькими очками.</p><p>— Сириусу понадобилась вся его храбрость, чтобы совершить этот поступок. Мне жаль, что ему пришлось пережить подобное. Он вернулся на площадь Гриммо.</p><p>Ему <i>приказали</i> вернуться на площадь Гриммо.</p><p>— Снейп оставил его сторожить нас, — Гарри вдруг осознал странную истину, которая вызвала внутри него новое, ни разу не испытанное чувство, — не потому что Сириус мог нас уберечь, а потому что он ХОТЕЛ, чтоб я рассказал ему о Питере. Ну конечно, — Гарри уже ничему не удивлялся. Ощутить себя пешкой в чужом действии было очень легко. — Снейп ненавидит Питера так же, как и Бродяга. Просто он смог осуществить свою месть чужими руками.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп смог быть в двух местах сразу, — мягко поправил его Дамблдор. — В любом случае, у меня есть запасной план. И я уже приступил к его осуществлению.</p><p>— Вы посвятите меня в детали?</p><p>— Могу лишь сказать, что, к сожалению, профессор Люпин не будет преподавать ЗОТИ. Я поручу ему особое задание.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, — Гарри вытаращился на волшебника, надеясь, что тот не сошел с ума, — что вы пригласите Барти Крауча-младшего?</p><p>— Нет, — Дамблдор явно оценил уровень его сомнений. — Нет, я приглашу другого человека. Того, кто сможет работать так же, как профессор Снейп.</p><p>— Кого же?</p><p>— Ты узнаешь, когда прибудешь в Хогвартс осенью, — мягкий, но твердый голос показывал, что больше Гарри ничего не узнает.</p><p>Как всегда.</p><p>— А что с Малфоем? — внутри гриффиндорца что-то екнуло. — С его воспоминаниями?</p><p>— Ох, — волшебник перевел взгляд на окно, разглядывая очередной солнечный день, — это было непростым решением. Вы с Сириусом сболтнули лишнего, и Драко догадался, кто скрывается за личиной пса, а потом Том Реддл раскрыл ему страшную тайну нашей временной загадки. Юный Малфой знал слишком много из того, что не должно было достигнуть ушей других слизеринцев или его отца. Особенно его отца.</p><p>— Вы стерли ему память? Всю?</p><p>— Как сказать, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, немного дерзко двинув кончиками губ. — Когда я разговаривал с Драко в моем кабинете, он сознался в том, что по ночам вы с ним убегали из своих спален и бродили по замку, и умолял меня оставить ему воспоминания об этих «прогулках» и о том, что произошло в Тайной Комнате. </p><p>— И вы оставили? </p><p>— Да, — нечто внутри Гарри радостно запело. Директор заметил его реакцию и довольно кивнул. Его седые волосы словно засияли ярче, вторя серебряному узору на фиолетовой мантии. — Мистер Малфой не помнит вашего разговора в кабинете профессора Снейпа, ему кажется, что вы сразу же бросились за мистером Филчем. И он не помнит ничего из того, что говорил Том Реддл.</p><p>— Почему? — Гарри отчего-то не верил в бесконечное бескорыстие директора. Ходить по лезвию, стирая Малфою лишь часть воспоминаний и оставляя остальную, не менее опасную — в чем тут логика? Где скрывается зацепка?</p><p>— Ты умеешь влиять на людей, Гарри, — серьезно произнес Дамблдор, — изменять их. Ты сделал Драко Малфоя чуть лучше, и я бы не хотел, чтоб этот прогресс исчез. В это неспокойное время лучше заводить новых друзей, а не создавать старых врагов.</p><p>Значит, Драко можно для чего-то использовать. Гарри нахмурился, но так и не смог придумать ничего более-менее подходящего. Он чего-то не видел, и его мозаика не складывалась.</p><p>— Я хотел передать тебе кое-что. Предложение.</p><p>— Какое же?</p><p>— От Сириуса. Он надеется, что ты проведешь это лето с ним. И я поддерживаю это решение.</p><p>Гарри неверяще уставился на профессора. Он ждал чего угодно, но только не прямого разрешения наплевать на Дурслей и больше не возвращаться в ненавистный дом. Перспектива жить с Сириусом окрыляла, заставляла глупую улыбку расползаться по лицу.</p><p>Но сомнения и подозрения тут же вцепились в глотку растущей надежде.</p><p>— А как же защита?</p><p>— Полагаю, она больше тебе не понадобится. А значит, нет причин мучить тебя, посылая к родственникам, — как тонко. Гарри все равно умирать через год, а значит, защита будет лишь бесполезной ношей, которая может случайно подорвать очередной план.</p><p>— Но как мы будем жить, не выходя из дома? Ведь мы не можем колдовать.</p><p>— Сириус может, он купил себе волшебную палочку. Я научил его маскировочным чарам, и вы сможете ходить по Лондону под ними.</p><p>— Тогда замечательно! — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши, но тут же постыдился своего простодушия. Счастье овладело им, изгнав хандру, — все повернулось просто прекрасно. Воздух словно стал легче и вкусней, постель мягче, а будущее радостней. Дом на площади Гриммо пусть и не был самым лучшим местом на земле, но Гарри предпочел бы любую хижину Дурслям. А с разрешением Дамблдора переселение к Сириусу будет носить почти официальную окраску. Директор поднялся, но мальчик удержал его, ухватившись за сияющий рукав. — Бродяга виделся с Джеймсом? Я обещал ему.</p><p>— Да, Сириус разговаривал с ним, — сложно было понять, доволен Дамблдор этим фактом или нет. — Но теперь камень хранится у меня.</p><p>— Вы злитесь? — невольно вырвалось у Гарри. Профессор удивленно посмотрел на него, и мальчик пояснил: — Я раскрыл опасные тайны, позволил Сириусу убить Питера... Нарушил план.</p><p>— Я не злюсь, — волшебник ласково потрепал Гарри по волосам. — Думаю, это ты будешь злиться на меня, когда узнаешь, каков мой запасной план.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они все хлопали.<p>Стоило Гарри переступить порог, как Большой Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Некоторые ученики вставали со своих мест, чтобы лучше его видеть, а некоторые начали кричать что-то.</p><p>Столы Гриффиндора, Пуффендуя и Когтеврана были похожи на рукоплещущие моря, и даже некоторые слизеринцы неохотно, будто делая ему огромное одолжение, смыкали свои ладони в редких хлопках.</p><p>Мальчик неуверенно шел вперед, чувствуя, как краснеет под сотнями взглядов, направленных на него. Он должен был привыкнуть быть в центре внимания, но все равно продолжал чувствовать себя неуютно.</p><p>Проходя мимо слизеринского стола, Гарри нашел взглядом знакомую платиновую макушку. Малфой смотрел на него и его лицо казалось как никогда спокойным. Ни ехидной усмешки, ни насмешливых аплодисментов — Драко чуть прищурился, и вдруг его губы тронула легкая, теплая улыбка. Мальчик тут же отвернулся, сделав вид, что он не имеет к произошедшему никакого отношения.</p><p>Гарри тихо засмеялся и пружинистым шагом двинулся к своему месту, чувствуя, как его изнутри распирает огромный пузырь, наполненный чистым счастьем.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы хлопали его по плечам, подтаскивали поближе блюда с разными вкусностями; девочки незаметно пытались пропихнуть ему какие-то кексики, но Гермиона, Кэти, Алисия и Анжелина, собравшиеся вокруг, довольно жестко прервали эти попытки. Рон позволил Джинни сесть рядом с Гарри, но был недоволен тем, что с его стороны собрался весь фан-клуб во главе с Колином Криви. Ребята наседали и наседали, едва не забираясь на колени к возмущённому Уизли.</p><p>— Ты молодец, Гарри! <br/>— Мы тобой очень гордимся!<br/>— Мы рады, что ты наконец вернулся.<br/>— Ты расскажешь нам о произошедшем?<br/>— Ты покажешь, где Тайная Комната?</p><p>Гарри не отвечал на вопросы, а просто улыбался и уплетал обед за обе щеки. Он обернулся на преподавательский стол, помахал растроганному донельзя Хагриду, улыбнулся равнодушному ко всему Снейпу, подмигнул растерянному Люпину и напоследок посмотрел на директора. Дамблдор незаметно приподнял кубок, ухмыльнувшись в свою длинную бороду, и лучисто сверкнул сияющими глазами.</p><p>Все было хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 3. Дом на площади Гриммо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дом на площади Гриммо вызывал одновременно отвращение и восхищение. Грязные стены и закопченные окна, похожие на черные глазницы черепа, были лишь малой толикой его ужасающего внешнего вида. Человек, впервые увидевший его перед собой, не мог и представить, что в подобном доме могло жить древнее и чистокровное семейство Блэков. Что надменные и фанатичные люди, кичившиеся своей родословной, могли подниматься по разбитому крыльцу, входить через дверь с облупившейся краской и пропадать в черной прихожей.</p><p>Однако дом, даже будучи весьма неприятным и отталкивающим местом, излучал волшебство с такой силой, что этого невозможно было не почувствовать. Гарри, уже видевший волшебные дома: дом семьи Уизли, где спицы сами вязали, а тряпки сами скользили по полкам, стирая пыль. Дом Лавгудов, похожий на огромный цилиндр и кажущийся абсолютно невозможной постройкой, — все равно был восхищен обилием волшебных предметов, которыми был набит дом 12 на площади Гриммо. Тут не было вяжущих спиц, метущих веников и жующего мусор помойного ведра, зато тут были книги, которые могли откусить палец, зеркала, в которых отражалось что угодно, кроме посмотревшего в них, звенящие стеклянные сосуды со страшными зельями и еще множество магических предметов, о которых Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия.</p><p>Когда мальчик переступил порог дома, держа в руках свой чемодан и клетку с Буклей, и пропустил вперед рыжего пса с хлопающими ушами, он уже знал, что это будет незабываемое лето. В кармане у него лежало письмо от Дурслей, в котором дядя Вернон с огромной радостью сообщал, что по Гарри никто скучать не будет, и выражал огромную надежду на то, что и следующим летом любимый племянник перекантуется где-нибудь у своих дружков.</p><p>Сириус, с наложенными на него маскирующими чарами, превратился в человека, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь. Он был красным и взволнованным, явно не знал, куда деть руки: он порывался то обнять Гарри, то взять его вещи и отнести их наверх и явно путался в собственных действиях.</p><p>— Хозяин вернулся, — проскрипел голос из-под лестницы. В полоску света, идущего из грязного окна, ступил домовик. Кикимер был все таким же старым, сгорбленным, с пучками волос, торчащими из ушей, и в грязном полотенце. Он злобно оглядел пришедших и, словно издеваясь, поклонился, бубня себе под нос: — Мерзкий хозяин привел с собой Гарри Поттера, победителя славного Темного Лорда и любителя грязнокровок. Что бы сказала моя хозяйка, если бы увидела, кто стоит на пороге благороднейшего дома Блэков?</p><p>— А ну, — Сириус прицельным пинком отправил эльфа обратно в темную щель. Кикимер не возражал, он забился поглубже в темноту и начал бормотать что-то, чего Гарри уже не мог разобрать. Блэк покосился на занавешенный портрет своей матери и широко улыбнулся. — Не обращай внимания. Он всегда такой. Общение с моей покойной мамочкой кого угодно превратит в психа.</p><p>— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Гарри. Сириус облегченно вздохнул и повел его смотреть на комнату, что он приготовил.</p><p>Гриффиндорец был счастлив, что крестный предложил ему спальню, в которой, по его словам, ночевали только гости. Жить в покоях Вальбурги, Регулуса или еще кого-нибудь из семейки Блэков Гарри не хотел, опасаясь, как бы своевольные кровати не задушили его во сне простынями.</p><p>Сириус объяснил ему, что за время, которое он провел в доме, он не смог привести его в порядок полностью, но над комнатой крестника хорошо поработал. Гарри видел, как сильно мужчина волнуется: он мычал что-то себе под нос, вертелся, с отвращением глядя на семейные реликвии, расставленные повсюду, и мял в руках какую-то бумажку.</p><p>— Я понимаю, в доме у родственников не было всего этого хлама, — Сириус покосился на головы эльфов, развешанные вдоль лестницы. — Но обещаю, я это уберу. Кикимер ничего не делает, а мне было очень... жутко находиться здесь первое время.</p><p>— Здесь в любом случае намного лучше, чем у Дурслей, — успокоил его Гарри, останавливаясь около массивной двери черного цвета. На третьем этаже располагалось несколько спален, среди которых была та, в которой Гарри и Рон ночевали в «прошлый» раз. Мальчик бы не хотел возвращаться в нее.</p><p>— Что ж, — Сириус взялся за ручку двери и глубоко вздохнул. — Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в стиле, но, кажется, получилось неплохо.</p><p>Он распахнул дверь, вытягивая руку в приглашающем жесте. Гарри заглянул в спальню и обомлел. Он понятия не имел, как она выглядела до того, как Сириус «поработал» над ней, но то, что предстало его глазам, никак не вязалось с мрачной атмосферой остального дома. Высокие окна, отмытые от грязи и пыли, выходили прямо на площадь, и яркий свет заливал спальню. Серебряный шелк, покрывающий стены во всех спальнях, стал золотым и сверкал в лучах солнца. Огромный флаг с эмблемой Гриффиндора висел над большой кроватью, застеленной алым пледом. По ней была рассыпана, по меньшей мере, дюжина подушек разных размеров. Около окна стоял письменный стол, а в другом углу — массивный шкаф для одежды и небольшой диванчик с наброшенным на него пледом. Несколько книжных полок, пока еще пустых, лишь добавляли спальне уюта. </p><p>Гарри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя на мягкий ковер, покрывающий пол. Кажется, Сириус притащил сюда все мыслимые и немыслимые предметы интерьера, которые, по его мнению, должны находиться в комнате счастливого подростка. Даже цветок на окне, подозрительно напоминающий одно из плотоядных растений профессора Стебль, казался совершенно уместным.</p><p>— Сириус, это просто замечательно! — воскликнул Гарри, сбрасывая ботинки в коридоре и в одних носках заходя в... ЕГО новую спальню. Он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от нее, чувствовал солнечные лучи так, словно они были материальными и опутывали его тело.</p><p>— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — Блэк облегченно махнул рукой. — Я думал, что это слишком... по-девчачьи, но не был уверен, что могу повесить тут плакаты. В конце концов, это священная обязанность каждого мальчика, и ты должен сам ее выполнить.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил спальню крестного, увешанную магловскими плакатами с полуголыми девицами и мотоциклами, и понимающе усмехнулся. Он никогда не имел собственной комнаты, чтобы ощутить себя творцом своего маленького мирка, но сейчас изо всех сил старался представить, что бы он хотел видеть в этой комнате. По его мнению, она была идеальной. </p><p>— На втором этаже находится ванная, а на четвертом туалет. Не советую тебе заходить в комнаты, которые не выглядят прибранными, — начал объяснять Сириус. — Я смог разобраться со столовой, гостиной и немного с библиотекой, хотя они все еще нуждаются в чистке. И в шторах прячутся докси, но с ними мы будем бороться. Потом нужно решить, как будем готовить, потому что я не самый хороший повар, а...</p><p>Он не успел договорить, потому что Гарри подскочил к нему и крепко-крепко обнял, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Слезы щипали ему глаза, и мальчик надеялся, что Сириус не почувствует, как его рубашка намокает.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепнул он, еще крепче стискивая мужчину в объятиях. Блэк похлопал его по спине, и, подняв взгляд, Гарри увидел искреннюю улыбку на лице волшебника. Сириус казался помолодевшим и совсем не таким изнеможённым, как в Хогвартсе: его кожа стала розовей, волосы снова обрели лоск и стали виться тяжелыми кудрями, а из глаз пропал затравленный блеск.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты со мной. Очень.</p><p>Гарри не выдержал и всхлипнул. Он оторвался от крестного и отошел к окну, украдкой вытирая лицо. На секунду ему стало очень плохо — и вот этого он был лишен? Уютной комнаты, заботливого опекуна, счастливого детства... Все это обратилось в жестокую травлю Дурслей и жизнь, наполненную ожиданием беспросветного будущего.</p><p>— Гарри? — Сириус подошел к мальчику и положил руку ему на плечо. —  Пойдем, ты же только что с поезда. Я там приготовил... что-то. Расскажешь мне, что было в Хогвартсе, после того как я ушел.</p><p>— Хорошо. </p><p>Мальчик спустился вслед за крестным в столовую. Сириус убрал из нее страшные картины, на которые Блэки не успели воздействовать заклятием вечного приклеивания, но несколько портретов все же осталось. Длинный стол сверкал отполированной с одного края столешницей и мог похвастаться тремя разномастными стульями. Гарри помнил, что в прошлый раз тут был полный набор, и понятия не имел, куда Сириус его подевал. Гриффиндорец плюхнулся на уютный стульчик с широкими подлокотниками и с любопытством принялся ждать, когда Блэк принесет «кое-что приготовленное».</p><p>Крестный вынес с кухни две чашки с чаем и тарелку с гренками, подгоревшими с краев. Сириус явно чувствовал себя неуютно в роли хозяина дома, и Гарри старался изо всех сил поддержать его.</p><p>— Как ты справился со всем этим один? — спросил он, намекая на вычищенные помещения. На его памяти Сириус не заботился о сохранности особняка и даже не особо рьяно участвовал в уборке, затеянной миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Подумал, что тебе будет неприятно лицезреть сокровища моей семьи, — ответил Блэк. — Зато теперь тут можно жить. Если забыть про Кикимера.</p><p>— Он совсем не помогает? Ты же можешь приказать ему.</p><p>— Понимаешь, — Сириус совершенно по-собачьи потрепал себя за ухом, — поскольку меня выжгли с нашего семейного древа и, конечно же, не указывали ни в каких завещаниях, я не являюсь полноценным наследником. Поэтому этот дом выглядит так паршиво — «оживить» его может лишь полноправный хозяин. А я даже не могу войти в наше родовое поместье...</p><p>— Поместье? — Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, так и не донеся гренку до рта. </p><p>— Там жил мой дядя Сигнус и мои дражайшие кузины: Нарцисса, Беллатриса и Андромеда. А моя мать предпочитала сельской местности шум Лондона, в котором она могла брюзжать по поводу вечного загашника и упадка нравов, — Сириус скривился от одного только воспоминания.</p><p>— И ты не можешь войти в то поместье?</p><p>— Нет. Да и не хочу. Андромеда единственная, с кем я мог бы поддерживать отношения, если бы, конечно, не являлся одним из самых разыскиваемых в Британии маньяков.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся и с наслаждением вцепился зубами в мягкую гренку. Ему было все равно, что на языке остался немного горьковатый вкус, — простое угощение показалось ему невероятным деликатесом только потому, что оно было приготовлено Сириусом.</p><p>— Значит, поэтому Кикимер может не выполнить приказ?</p><p>— Не совсем. Просто он уже старый и слегка умалишенный. Он никому не сможет рассказать об этом доме, но, как видишь, вполне может поливать меня грязью. Тот, кому я передам это «сокровище», будет его полноправным хозяином, а вот я — нет. Да и плевать. Я приказал ему не мешаться под ногами, и он сидит в своей щели, — Сириус отпил маленький глоток и с любопытством посмотрел на крестника. Гарри сменил свою школьную форму на короткие штаны и вытянутую футболку, которую Рон окрестил «королем размеров». Мальчик купил ее сам и понятия не имел, отчего она вытянулась так, будто Дадли носил ее несколько недель, не снимая. Но зато она была очень удобной.</p><p>— Так как там Хогвартс? Все прошло нормально? — спросил Блэк. — У меня состоялся не самый приятный разговор с Дамблдором, поэтому я хочу знать, что он сказал тебе.</p><p>— Сказал, что ты убил Питера Петтигрю, — осторожно произнес Гарри, замечая, как вытягивается лицо мужчины и как на нем проступают печальные морщины. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?</p><p>— О чем тут говорить? — Сириус отвернулся и стал вглядываться в размытый пейзаж за окном. — Питер был моим другом долгие годы. Я отомстил за Джеймса, но все равно... Это было тяжело. Ошибаться в людях всегда тяжело.</p><p>— Я бы не хотел.</p><p>Внимательный взгляд темных глаз Блэка застал Гарри врасплох. Он неуютно поежился, понимая, о чем думает крестный в этот момент. Снейп. Малфой. Люди, разочароваться в которых будет очень и очень легко.</p><p>— Что произошло там? — спросил Сириус, откусывая кусочек гренки. Ему было лень идти на кухню, поэтому он вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и приманил небольшую баночку с медом. Гарри опасливо покосился на летящий по воздуху предмет: на него же не свалят очередное обвинение? Он успокоил себя тем, что Молли и Артур Уизли колдовали рядом с ним и своими детьми, и Министерство не имело с ними никаких проблем. Главное, чтоб рядом не было магглов. </p><p>— Я победил василиска. И Наследника, — Гарри не помнил, рассказывал ли он Сириусу о том, кто был истинным Наследником Слизерина. Он решил, что не будет упоминать его, если крестный сам не спросит об этом. — Филч погиб.</p><p>Блэк подозрительно разглядывал его, наверняка отмечая, как мальчик вздрогнул при упоминании тех дней. Солнечный пейзаж круглой площади больше его не интересовал.</p><p>— А тот мальчик, Малфой-младший, — Сириус склонил голову набок, и несколько смоляных прядей упали ему на лицо. — Он знал, что я твой крестный, ведь он тоже Блэк. С ним не было проблем?</p><p>Гарри не знал, как ответить. На всякий случай покачал головой и забил себе рот остывающими гренками.</p><p>Проблем с Малфоем не было. Вообще. По правде говоря, слизеринец игнорировал его так старательно и упорно, как будто это было его первейшей задачей. Иногда доходило до полнейшего абсурда: Малфой, секунду назад презрительно обсуждающий ненавистных гриффиндорцев в присутствии своих друзей, замолкал и отворачивался, стоило Гарри появиться на горизонте. Слизеринцы придерживались такого поведения вплоть до окончания учебного года: часть из них, кажется, все еще подозревала, что Гарри был главным участником заговора против чистокровных. Алан Горец, поймавший гриффиндорца в гостиной в тот злополучный вечер, был лидером среди тех, кто собирался в большие группы и подозрительно смотрел по сторонам, ища в каждом маглорожденном потенциального маньяка.</p><p>— С ним не было проблем.</p><p>Гарри вдруг четче вспомнил все, что произошло в Хогвартсе после его «исцеления». Месяцы, наполненные исключительно беззаботностью, ожиданием лета и стремлением проводить все свое время на улице. Дамблдор отменил экзамены, и учителям нечем было грозить ученикам — они сами медленно откладывали учебу на второй план. На уроках Флитвика студенты просто отрабатывали заклинания в постоянном шуме разговоров и шуток, а на уроки профессора Стебль можно было прийти в шортах из-за стремительно улучшающейся погоды. В апреле в теплицах было так жарко, что даже снобы-слизеринцы сняли свои мантии, оставшись в рубашках, липнувших к спине.</p><p>Гарри помнил все, потому что никогда еще его жизнь не была настолько... беспечной. Подозрения, что происходящее — идея Дамблдора, не оставляли его. Так сказать, сказочный подарок перед годом, отмеряющим минуты до смерти, дни, когда за домашнее задание ставились незаслуженные оценки, а ночные прогулки становились чем-то совершенно обыденным. Конечно, ни Снейп, явно не знающий ругать ему гриффиндорца за тупость или хвалить за храбрость и теряющий «очередные неуды Поттера» где-то по дороге к журналу, ни МакГонагалл, прячущая свою гордость за поощрением успехов, не позволяли строгой дисциплине нарушаться, но даже на их уроках ученики не могли не насладиться предвкушением лета.</p><p>Раз весна витает в воздухе, то учеба и опасность могут катиться к чертям собачьим. Примерно так Гарри и жил, веселясь с друзьями, пробуя новые изобретения близнецов, гуляя и играя в квиддич. Словно сам Хогвартс пытался развеять его черные тучи, шепча по ночам, что времени еще много, что он еще все успеет...</p><p>— И Дамблдор никак не... отреагировал? — Сириус все еще ждал пояснений. Гарри настолько погрузился в свои мысли и воспоминания, казавшиеся ему приторной ложью, что и забыл, о чем они говорили.</p><p>О Малфое. Все вокруг хотят говорить с ним о Малфое.</p><p>— Дамблдор исправил его воспоминания, он не вспомнит о тебе.</p><p>И ни о чем, что могло бы вызвать новые вопросы. Ни о чем, что заставило бы его обернуться и вновь посмотреть на Гарри горящим от любопытства взглядом.</p><p>Гриффиндорец думал, что Дамблдор обманул его и лишил Драко воспоминаний об их совместных прогулках. Он бы спросил Малфоя об этом прямо, но рядом с ними всегда была толпа. Слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы оказались очень похожи в этой ситуации: они окружали своих героев и не давали им и шагу ступить без присмотра. Гарри старался не оставаться наедине с Гермионой — девочка начинала искоса поглядывать на его очки и спрашивать, не ухудшилось ли его зрение и не стал ли он видеть кошмары чаще, чем обычно. Конечно, это было из лучших побуждений, но все же действовало на нервы.</p><p>Единственный раз, когда Гарри смог поговорить с Малфоем, был на матче Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Для Оливера Вуда и остальной команды «Снежная Гарпия» была способом устрашить противников, лишить их преимущества и заставить проиграть с разрывом в 70 очков (в таком случае Гриффиндор выигрывал вожделенный Вудом Кубок по квиддичу), а для Гарри — способом привлечь внимание.</p><p>Это было очень неприятно. Он чувствовал себя просто отвратительно, восседая на невероятно дорогой метле над стадионом и слушая, как болельщики кричат его имя и восхищаются новым приобретением команды. А комментирование матча вообще превратилось в сплошную рекламу Гарпии.</p><p>— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Сириус, вновь возвращая крестника в столовую. Гарри посмотрел на гренку в своей руке. Он совершенно не ощущал себя в этом доме, он словно потерялся в своей голове. Слушал голос Сириуса, а вместо этого слышал странные диалоги на высоте тридцати ярдов, нарушаемые лишь шумом ветра...</p><p>
  <i>— Ты отступился?<br/>— А ты?<br/>— Я должен сделать слишком многое, у меня нет права на отступление.<br/>— А у меня нет права на слабость. Но это было ужасно. Это стало моим кошмаром.<br/>— Тебя так напугало то, что ты увидел?<br/>— Ты не представляешь, что я увидел.</i>
</p><p>Драко не догадывался о том, что гриффиндорец был в сознании. Он не хотел, чтобы тот знал о его «слабости», его признании, поэтому Гарри ничего не рассказал. Предпочел оставить втайне то, что он видел, как холодный и отстраненный Малфой плачет, гладя его по волосам.</p><p>
  <i>— Зачем ты подарил мне такие очки? Я думал, они тебе не нравятся.<br/>— Я говорил, что они дурацкие, а не что они мне не нравятся.</i>
</p><p>Гарри не нужно было прикладывать больших усилий, чтобы обыграть Малфоя на Гарпии в том матче. Слизеринцы уже не надеялись, что их ловец поймает снитч, поэтому охотники играли жестко, надрывно, а вратарь честно отрабатывал на кольцах. Когда золотой мячик оказался в руках гриффиндорского ловца, разрыв составлял всего 40 очков и не собирался увеличиваться. Слизерин победил в борьбе за Кубок по Квиддичу, но проиграл соревнование между факультетами, и Большой Зал был окрашен в алый цвет.</p><p>Гарри не чувствовал никакой потери — несчастная сверкающая чаша принесла Малфою больше радости, чем ему, хотя Драко все равно был недоволен тем, что упустил снитч. Он с завистью и ненавистью смотрел на белоснежную красавицу, намного превосходящую его собственный Нимбус-2001.</p><p>
  <i>— Я думал, ты ненавидишь нечестные игры, Поттер. <br/>— Я говорил, что ненавижу их, а не что в них не играю.</i>
</p><p>Наградой ему был надменный взгляд и крохотная улыбка уголком губ.</p><p>— Да так, — ответил Гарри, приказывая себе перестать думать о злосчастном втором курсе, — ни о чем.</p><p>Сириус не поверил, конечно. Они смотрели друг на друга, ведя безмолвный разговор. Гарри не спросит про Джеймса. Блэк не спросит про воспоминания. Больше никакой боли.</p><p>— Ну и ладно, — крестный махнул рукой, отправляя в рот последнюю гренку. — Пойдем разберем твои вещи, а потом я попытаюсь наложить на тебя маскирующие чары. Ты уже придумал, как хочешь выглядеть?</p><p>Гарри знал, что ему придется прятать свое лицо, прежде чем выйти на улицу, но не мог представить, в кого он хочет превратиться. Он помнил, как однажды подобные чары превратили Рона в страшного мужика с густой бородой, и представлял их возможности. </p><p>— Не придумал, — Гарри посмотрел на собственное отражение в поверхности стола. Там у него на носу красовалось кофейное пятно, поэтому рассмотреть что-либо не удалось. — Может, светлые волосы? И, конечно, спрятать шрам?</p><p>— У маглов есть эти штучки... — Сириус пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить слово. — Ленсы? Линзы! Попробуй. У тебя же такие красивые глаза.</p><p>— Мне нравятся мои очки, — Гарри упрямо покачал головой. Он не хотел бы лишний раз вспоминать о том, что у него глаза, как у матери. Мальчик видел ее еще несколько раз, но не хотел ни думать об этом, ни воссоздавать в памяти образы ужасной пещеры. Хотя бы в доме у Сириуса нужно было быть обычным подростком, а не тем, чьи уши торчат из каждой передряги и каждого тайника в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Они слишком выделяются. Дети-волшебники могут их узнать.</p><p>Гарри, чтобы не приближаться к очередной опасной теме, согласился сходить к магловскому окулисту за рецептом. Он никогда не имел дело с линзами, потому что дядя Вернон и тетя Петуния не стремились придать ему более симпатичный вид и взамен очередным сломанным очкам покупали точно такие же, только чуток уродливей, но признал, что это могло бы быть забавно. Гриффиндорец все равно не собирался носить прозрачные пластинки в Хогвартсе: его полностью устраивал подарок Малфоя, который не разбивался и не спадал, даже если долго висеть вниз головой на метле. Гарри проверил это, летая вместе с Роном.</p><p>Мальчик поднялся в свою спальню (он все еще не мог поверить, что она — его) и вытащил чемодан, которому нашлось место на нижней полке платяного шкафа. Сириус пошел за ним и уселся прямо на пол, рассказывая о своих успехах в маскирующей магии и с любопытством разглядывая вещи, которые Гарри доставал из заколдованного кожаного нутра. Теперь уже не было смысла прятать Карту Мародеров, и Блэк некоторое время с любовью смотрел на пергамент, по которому двигались точки с именами учителей. Никого нового не прибавилось, из чего Гарри сделал вывод, что Дамблдор еще не привел своего «профессора» и нового смотрителя.</p><p>— Помню, однажды я пытался покраситься магловской краской, — хохотнул Сириус, откладывая Карту в сторону. Гарри уже успел вытащить всю свою одежду и распихать по полкам, скептически оглядывая печальную картину. Он никогда не чувствовал особенной тяги к обновкам, но готов был признать, что его гардероб вполне мог бы принадлежать малоимущему. Пожалуй, стоило купить хоть что-нибудь, что маглы сочли бы приличным.</p><p>— И как вышло? — спросил Гарри, пинком загоняя чемодан обратно на нижнюю полку. Он обвел взглядом комнату и... облегченно вздохнул. Она перестала казаться ему видением, и парочка его учебников, галстук, оставленный на дверце шкафа, две метлы в углу и мантия-невидимка, занявшая почетное место на диване, придавали комнате обжитый вид.</p><p>— На следующий день проснулся на синей подушке, — Сириус растрепал свою шевелюру. — Оказалось, магловской краской волшебнику пользоваться бесполезно. </p><p>— Ты пытался покраситься в синий? — улыбнулся Гарри, вспоминая невероятную способность Нимфадоры Тонкс и Тедди Люпина. — Смелое решение.</p><p>— Если хочешь, могу наколдовать тебе синие волосы, — Блэк явно был в восторге от всего, что у «порядочных и абсолютно нормальных людей» вызывало нервный тик. Гарри придирчиво осмотрел свое отражение в большом зеркале, висящем рядом со шкафом. </p><p>— Давай что-нибудь попроще, — мальчик тяжко вздохнул. Он уже привык к тому, что его всегда провожают удивленным взглядом и шепчутся в спину, поэтому хотел лишь сливаться с текущей толпой и не вызывать ни у кого желания посплетничать о знаменитом Гарри Поттере. — Меня же не должны узнать.</p><p>— Эх ты, — печально вздохнул Сириус, но все же согласился придумать что-нибудь, не бросающееся в глаза. Он усадил Гарри в кресло, спиной к зеркалу, залихватски закатал рукава, изображая профессионального парикмахера, достал палочку и приготовился колдовать.</p><p>Спустя десять минут Гарри нацепил на нос очки, поднялся из кресла, обернулся и... начал хохотать. Из глаз брызнули слезы, и мальчик повалился обратно в кресло, силясь произнести хоть одно связное слово. Из зеркала на него смотрел щуплый мальчик со светлыми растрепанными волосами, голубыми глазами, красными из-за безудержного смеха, и чересчур бледным лицом. Гарри коснулся пальцами своего чистого лба и с сожалением нащупал молнию шрама. Все это была иллюзия. И он остался все тем же знаменитым мальчиком со следом от Убивающего заклятия, даже если сейчас чары не давали ему его увидеть.</p><p>— Неужели так плохо? — Сириус оглядел свое творение. Гарри перестал смеяться и уже внимательней оглядел свой новый облик. Его лицо казалось уже, скулы острей, но упрямый подбородок и разрез глаз остались точно такими же. Друзья узнали бы его, если бы пригляделись, а вот люди, которые видели его лишь мельком в коридорах школы да на фотографиях в журналах...</p><p>— Вполне неплохо, — признал Гарри, дергая себя за светлые прядки. Они были недостаточно белыми, чтобы конкурировать с платиновыми волосами Малфоя, но и не такие рыжие, как у семейства Уизли. Пожалуй, такие же, как у Седрика Диггори. Внутри что-то сжалось, и мальчик спешно отвернулся. — Я чувствую себя клоуном.</p><p>— Кому ты это говоришь? — Сириус улыбнулся, довольный тем, что крестник не кричит в ужасе от своего нового вида. — Дамблдор дал мне один маскирующий артефакт, поскольку я не могу накладывать чары сам на себя, но тот совершенно безумный. Попытался превратить меня в одну из тех мелких шавок, похожих на щетки.</p><p>Гарри расхохотался, чувствуя, как внутри вновь расцветает довольство. Он послушно уселся на кровать, чинно сложил руки на коленях и с нахальной улыбкой принялся слушать их с Сириусом план на летние каникулы... которые обещали быть очень веселыми. Началось все с того, что у Гарри обнаружилась аллергия на магловские линзы, и он наотрез отказался идти в волшебный магазин в Косом Переулке. Сириус упирался, но, в конце концов, смирился с тем, что аргумент «без очков я похож на рыбу» побеждает его довод «у тебя такие красивые глаза».</p><p>Крестный придумал программу. Он явно хотел развеселить гриффиндорца, поэтому его план состоял, наверное, из тысячи пунктов. Блэк таскал Гарри везде, где, по его мнению, можно было найти что-нибудь интересненькое. Они побывали и в парке аттракционов, и в обычном парке, где два Мародера когда-то зарыли мешочек с «секретом», но так и не смогли его отыскать, и на нескольких ярмарках, и в магазинах со сладостями, и даже в уличном кино. </p><p>Там везде было много подростков, и пару раз с Гарри, который из-за своей новой одежды (Сириус счел его футболки непригодными даже для холостяка) и маскирующих чар не выглядел таким уж забитым, даже пытались познакомиться, но мальчик понятия не имел, как должен вести себя с магловскими ребятами. Он не увлекался ни футболом, ни регби, не знал ничего о гольфе и современной музыке, и его мимолетные приятели быстро в нем разочаровывались.</p><p>Но гриффиндорцу и не нужна была их компания: ему вполне хватало общества Сириуса и писем от друзей. Пару раз он даже хотел заговорить с Кикимером, но эльф все время убегал и прятался где-то наверху, лелея украденные сокровища, и почти не появлялся в обжитых комнатах.</p><p>Гарри не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет жить так: легко, свободно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Он вставал около полудня, оглядывал <i>свою</i> комнату, валялся в ворохе одеял и чувствовал себя маленьким принцем. Наверное, так ощущал себя отец, когда жил со своими родителями. Но Джеймс жил с ними всегда, впитал этот уют вместе с молоком матери, а для Гарри все было в новинку. Странно было просыпаться в кровати, на которой могло поместиться еще пятеро таких же мальчиков; странно было мыться в большой ванне и смотреть на краны в виде змеиных пастей; странно было готовить завтрак не потому, что тетя Петуния приказала, а потому, что хочется есть, а Сириус не встанет, если не барабанить ему в дверь добрые пять минут. Странно было жить на площади Гриммо, смотреть на скудную растительность за окном, мощеную улицу и маглов, выгуливающих собак или спешащих на работу.</p><p>Странно было быть <i>свободным</i>.</p><p> </p><p>Однажды к ним пришел Люпин. Он явно не рассчитал времени: Гарри только-только встал и теперь возился на кухне. Ему нравилось готовить завтраки, а Сириус был не против сооружать что-нибудь на обед. А вот ужин они готовили вместе, и это было особенной, священной процедурой, в которую иногда (в особо ленивые вечера) вмешивалась еда из многочисленных магловских забегаловок.</p><p>— Профессор? — Гарри как раз пытался посчитать, придется ли им идти за продуктами сегодня, когда Люпин оказался на пороге кухни. Его обеспокоенный вид сменился любопытством при виде почти обжитого помещения. Несколько столов были вычищены, а из шкафов пропали огромные пауки. На плите весело посвистывал волшебный чайник, издающий вместо привычного свистка заводную трель. </p><p>— Полагаю, ты знаешь, что я больше не твой профессор, — Люпин улыбнулся. — Я думал, что вы спите или вас нет, вот и вошел. Ты не против?</p><p>— Нет-нет, — Гарри замахал руками. — Сириус еще спит. Он поздно встает. А я готовлю завтрак. Хотите?</p><p>— От чая бы не отказался. Пойду к нему, — Ремус ушел на лестницу, а Гарри остался хозяйничать среди неровно нарезанных кусков хлеба и сыра. Было бы очень удобно, если бы можно было заколдовать ножи, но ради такого пустяка, как аккуратный бутерброд, не стоило тревожить Сириуса. </p><p>Люпин нечасто заходил к ним, и Блэк был рад провести день со старым другом. Ремус вскользь сообщил, что Дамблдор дал ему особое задание, но не поддался на уговоры и не сказал больше ни слова на эту тему. Уход из Хогвартса его очень огорчил, и Гарри не стал наседать с расспросами. Он прекрасно знал, как больно бывает, когда пытаются разворошить свежую рану.</p><p>Вечером Сириус вытащил из кладовой темно-зеленую бутылку и пригрозил Гарри, что, если тот полезет туда самостоятельно, будет до конца каникул ходить с розовыми волосами. Мальчик уверил его, что не собирается взламывать секретный запас и напиваться, и в награду получил полстакана темной жидкости, от которой пахло чем-то горьким. Кажется, полынью.</p><p>— Сириус, Гарри еще маленький, — попытался вразумить друга Ремус, но Гарри не собирался просто брать и отказываться от возможности попробовать что-то запретное. В конце концов, это было частью его фееричного плана «испробовать все, чтобы потом не сожалеть». Храбрый гриффиндорец выпил обжигающую жидкость почти залпом, а через десять минут его сморило, и он уснул у Сириуса на коленях.</p><p>На следующий день Гарри не мог подняться с кровати из-за жуткой головной боли. Крестный все извинялся и извинялся, корил себя и молил о прощении, хотя мальчик давно уже уверил его, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому принимать решения о том, пить ему алкоголь или нет. И хотя Гарри абсолютно не понравился вкус разгульной жизни, он был рад, что попробовал ее. Теперь он хотя бы знал, что в пабе «Кабанья голова» он не будет заказывать ни огненного виски, ни этой горькой полынной настойки...</p><p> </p><p>Каникулы неслись вперед. Сириус сумел открыть люк, ведущий на крышу дома, и Гарри с радостью притащил туда два одеяла из неиспользуемых спален, тем самым устроив теплое местечко, где можно было просто валяться и наслаждаться солнцем.</p><p>Блэк был довольно бледным и с радостью одобрил идею загореть. Гарри хоть и оставался довольно смуглым круглый год, но все равно с удовольствием составил крестному компанию, представляя, что будет, если кожа станет такой же темной, как у Дина Томаса. Наверное, это будет красиво. </p><p>В один из таких дней, когда солнце вовсю пекло, а гриффиндорец совсем не ждал подвоха и позволил своим мыслям расплавиться, Сириус спросил:</p><p>— Тебе кто-нибудь нравится?</p><p>— Нет, никто, — не раздумывая, ответил Гарри. Он отвернулся, пряча лицо.</p><p>— Что, совсем? — мужчина приподнялся на локтях, почти изумленно глядя на мальчика. — Совсем-совсем?</p><p>— Ну, я был занят тем, что спасал школу. Как-то не до девочек, — Гарри все же солгал. Конечно, он думал о девочках. Даже, пожалуй, чаще, чем остальные его соседи по комнате. И его мысли, до этого довольно смущенно крутившиеся вокруг симпатичных представительниц слабого пола, иногда приобретали весьма внушительный вид. </p><p>Гарри прожил много лет, и его память хранила в себе другие годы, не менее долгие, но мальчик вовсе не ощущал себя взрослым мужчиной. Наоборот, он чувствовал себя очень маленьким и совсем неопытным. Мысли о сексе могли сочетаться с его сознанием, но никак не с его подростковым телом, которое даже у самого Гарри вызывало лишь скептицизм и желание немедленно прикрыться безразмерной футболкой.</p><p>У других мальчиков таких проблем не было. Рон стремительно вытягивался, и Гарри не сомневался, что в школе друг будет недоумевать, почему он вдруг стал выше остальных ребят на полголовы. Драко Малфой хоть и был одного роста с Гарри, но сумел использовать свою худобу себе во благо — девчонки лишь восхищенно вздыхали, глядя на его аристократически тонкие запястья и острые ключицы. А Седрик... Вот уж у кого не было проблем ни с внешностью, ни с самооценкой. Воспоминания об их совместном купании до сих пор вызывали у гриффиндорца путанные чувства.</p><p>Гарри не был ни высоким, ни чувственно тонким, у него не было ни мускул, ни очаровательной харизмы. Вся его популярность зависела от шрама на лбу, а без него мальчик казался абсолютной заурядностью в обносках своего старшего братца. Это удручало.</p><p>— Гарри, — Сириус пододвинулся к нему и мягко похлопал по голому плечу, — даже несмотря на твои подвиги и достижения, ты всего лишь обычный парень. И я прекрасно понимаю, какие мысли могут посещать тебя.</p><p>— Ну, — Гарри замялся, не зная, как ему реагировать на неожиданное откровение. Он, правда, хотел завести подружку, но Джинни, последняя, кто смог покорить его сердце, была еще слишком маленькой, а начинать что-то с кем-то новым было очень сложно. Все шло к тому, что он умрет великим героем-девственником, но Сириусу об этом было знать совсем не обязательно. Разочаровывать крестного, которого в конце года и так настигнет ужасная новость, не хотелось, — есть одна девочка... Ты же помнишь, мои воспоминания и все такое?..</p><p>— Конечно, — Сириус сел, подогнув под себя ноги. Солнце нещадно нагревало крышу, и Гарри чувствовал, как пот стекает по спине. </p><p>— Рядом со мной всегда опасно. Я не хочу, чтоб она или кто-либо другой пострадал.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, словно собираешься на войну, — Сириус усмехался, но в его глазах плескалось подозрение. Он не знал, чего может ожидать от своего крестника, за спиной которого явно собиралось что-то немыслимое. — К тому же не обязательно втягивать девчонок в твои приключения. С ними нужно просто веселиться.</p><p>— Ввязываться в приключения гораздо проще, чем веселиться с девчонками, — пробурчал Гарри, подтягивая ноги к груди. Он посмотрел на свои острые коленки и тяжко вздохнул. — Да и тебе легко говорить, ты всегда был школьным ловеласом, правда?</p><p>Сириус засмеялся, откинув голову назад. </p><p>— Это правда. Мои родители были в ужасе, а это дополнительный плюс.</p><p>— Расскажи мне, — Гарри перевернулся на спину и приготовился слушать. Сириус нарочито задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя на голубое небо, раскинувшееся над Лондоном. Гриффиндорец вдруг подумал, что Блэк все еще остается очень привлекательным мужчиной, и если бы он не был одним из самых разыскиваемых преступников в Англии, то вполне мог бы найти себе жену и завести собственных детей. Тогда для Гарри могло и не остаться места в его жизни.</p><p>Мальчик нахмурился. Подобные мысли совсем не прибавляли ему оптимизма.</p><p>— Ну... — Сириус лег на спину и уставился вверх, — тут даже нечего рассказывать. На самом деле, я даже никогда никого не любил... Влюблялся — это да. Во всех подряд. </p><p>— А Лили? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри. У него всегда были подозрения, но он никогда не спрашивал крестного об этом. </p><p>— Несомненно, она не могла не нравиться. Но, когда Джеймс рассказал мне о своих чувствах к ней, я тут же отступил. Там уже разворачивалась драма с Нюниусом... Не хотелось быть частью этого. Тогда я тут же увлекся моей кузиной Андромедой, быстро обо всем забыл, но, когда летом пообщался с ней получше, уверился в том, что она для меня лишь сестра. Любимая сестра.</p><p>— А потом?</p><p>— А потом девчонок было так много, что я и не вспомню их имена, — Сириус довольно потянулся, явно наслаждаясь своими школьными воспоминаниями. — Это было здорово. Особенно вечеринки. Вы их еще устраиваете?</p><p>— Иногда. В основном их устраивают близнецы Уизли. Но нас все время разгоняет МакГонагалл.</p><p>— Нас тоже разгоняли, но иногда мы успевали напиться, а потом просыпались в чужих спальнях. Где попало. Пару раз, — Сириус осторожно взглянул на крестника, словно проверяя его реакцию, — пару раз я даже просыпался с парнями, с которыми раньше вообще не был знаком. Парочка из них меня преследовала, но моя бойкая подружка Мари разгоняла всех. Потом была Майли. И Вайлет. И еще одна, про которую я тебе расскажу попозже.</p><p>— Ты был чертовски популярен, — улыбнулся Гарри. Его не потрясло то, что Сириус вполне мог резвиться в компании как девушек, так и парней. Блэк делал все ради того, чтобы вывести своих консервативных родителей из себя, а беспорядочные связи были довольно хорошим методом, хоть и не самым... понятным.</p><p>— Ты и так популярен, победитель Темных Волшебников, — мужчина ласково растрепал волосы гриффиндорца. — Уверен, девчонки сходят по тебе с ума, но не решаются признаться, ведь ты весь такой занятой спасением школы и прочими геройскими делами, — Сириус комично округлил глаза, но тут же стал серьезным. — Просто нужно быть чуть уверенней в подобных вопросах и найти того, кто действительно тебе подходит.</p><p>— Кто же мне подходит?</p><p>— Кто-то очень сильный.</p><p> </p><p>В свой день рождения Гарри проснулся очень рано. Непонятная тяжесть овладела им, заставив ни свет ни заря выскользнуть из-под теплого одеяла и распахнуть окно. Свежий утренний воздух наполнил душную спальню. На улице уже светало, и на небе сгущались тучи. Гарри с сожалением наблюдал, как погода портится, грозясь обрушить ливень на Лондон.</p><p>Мальчик уселся в кресло и принялся смотреть в окно. Он долго просидел, глядя, как меняется пейзаж за окном, становясь то безнадежно хмурым, то предвкушающе светлым, и совершенно ни о чем не думал. Праздничный настрой испарился вместе с первыми дождевыми каплями. Его не подняли даже совы, принесшие подарки от друзей.</p><p>Первый сверток был от Гермионы. Подруга опять путешествовала с родителями и на этот раз уехала кататься на лыжах. Она прислала Гарри чудо-дневник, который выкрикивал полезные советы, и коробку сахарных снежков. </p><p>Потом прилетела сова от Хагрида. Лесничий подарил ему «Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах» и большой кремовый торт. Он весело намекнул ему в письме, что в этом году они будут встречаться чаще, и Гарри со всей безысходностью осознал, что ему не отвертеться от общения со зверюшками Хагрида. Крошечная приписка снизу гласила, что в Хогвартсе студентов ждет кое-что невероятное.</p><p>«Как было бы хорошо, если бы это было сюрпризом», — подумал мальчик, отодвигая подарки в сторону. Единственным плюсом надвигающегося Турнира Трех Волшебников было то, что Гарри рассказал о нём Рону и Гермионе. Он не хотел с ними ссориться, и ему пришлось намекнуть им о том, что его участие в Турнире — очень важный шаг на пути к уничтожению Волдеморта. Друзья поверили. Не стали задавать вопросов. Гарри был благодарен.</p><p>Сириус хотел пригласить Ремуса на их празднование, но близилось полнолуние, и оборотень чувствовал себя неважно. Он прислал шоколадный торт, который теперь стоял во главе стола, и поздравление, которое Сириус торжественно зачитал.</p><p>Гарри по случаю своего крошечного праздника позволил крестному выкрасить свои волосы в безумный ярко-голубой цвет. Выглядело это чудовищно, зато должно было поднять ему настроение. Из-за плохой погоды прогулка сорвалась — дождь, который утих на время, вдруг обрушился на город ливнем. Он застал волшебников в парке, где Гарри поедал уже пятое за день мороженое. Сириус был даже рад: он бегал по лужам и пугал промокших голубей, пока Гарри сидел под деревом и наблюдал за его беготней. </p><p>Он грустил. Даже безумные волосы и фисташковый рожок не радовали его. Гарри позволил крестному протащить его по нескольким кафешкам, где он брал еду с собой, а потом увести домой, чтобы устроить грандиозное поедание всего купленного.</p><p>Вечером мальчик обнаружил в спальне еще несколько подарков. От Рона, от Джинни, от мистера и миссис Уизли (все семейство сейчас отдыхало в Египте, поэтому их подарки немного запоздали) и, как ни странно, от Колина Криви. </p><p>Рон прислал кучу египетских амулетов, которые должны были отпугивать всякую нечисть, и прочую сувенирную лабуду, которую Гарри тут же развесил по комнате. Джинни купила для него красивую рамочку для фотографий, украшенную камешками, постоянно меняющими цвет, и вставила внутрь свое письмо с поздравлениями и маленькими сердечками. В пакете от четы Уизли лежала новенькая парадная мантия, которая, слава Мерлину, была не бутылочного цвета, а стандартного черного. Правда, на рукавах была изумрудная вышивка, но Гарри решил, что это не так уж и страшно. По крайней мере, он был избавлен от необходимости идти в магазин.</p><p>Зато подарок Колина вызвал у гриффиндорца ураган смешанных чувств. Криви прислал ему альбом с фотографиями. Самым первым шел совместный снимок в гостиной Гриффиндора, который мальчик сделал в середине второго курса. Гарри совсем забыл про него, поэтому с любопытством уставился на смеющуюся толпу. Джинни жалась к нему и выглядела непомерно счастливой; Гермиона то и дело косилась на дурачащегося Рона, показывающего Гарри язык, а Фред и Джордж, сидящие на спинке дивана, раскачивались туда-сюда, словно напевая гимн, и едва не роняли друг друга на пол. Даже сам Гарри выглядел довольным — он смотрел в камеру и просто улыбался.</p><p>Гриффиндорец рассматривал лица своих друзей несколько долгих минут, чувствуя, как горло сжимается от подступивших слез. Он листнул страницу, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, и принялся рассматривать следующие фотографии, быстро-быстро моргая. </p><p>Колин, кажется, сфотографировал весь Хогвартс, начиная с Дамблдора, лукаво поблескивающего очками-половинками, заканчивая Филчем, прячущимся за край фотографии. Гарри нашел снимок Седрика, смущенно улыбнувшегося ему, снимок Флайера, показавшего кулак, и снимок Малфоя, который он уже когда-то видел. Драко продолжал смотреть в сторону и лишь украдкой, почти не поворачивая головы, поглядывал на гриффиндорца. Гарри тронул его щеку, и слизеринец, словно почувствовав (а это было невозможно), поморщился.</p><p>Сириус заходил в спальню крестника, но мальчик сказался больным и вытолкал мужчину за дверь. Он, и правда, чувствовал себя неважно: подарок Колина Криви причинил больше боли, чем радости.</p><p>Гарри произнес про себя то, от чего отказывался уже долгое время. Что понимал, чувствовал, осознавал, но ни разу не облекал в слова.</p><p>Это последнее лето. Последний день рождения. Скоро начнется жесткий отсчет под бдительным взором директора и невозможность шагнуть в сторону с намеченного пути. </p><p><i>Гарри Поттер скоро умрет</i>. И друзьям, что там счастливо машут ему со снимка, будет очень больно.</p><p>Когда мальчик, проворочавшийся полночи, все же заснул, в комнату через открытое окно влетела большая сова. Она бросила маленький изумрудный сверток в ноги гриффиндорцу и вылетела обратно, мгновенно слившись с черным небом. Шорох ее крыльев еще долго звенел в ночной тиши...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Цепной пес Дамблдора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри Поттер сидел в одном из купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Волшебный поезд готовился вот-вот тронуться, и за окном, на наполненном провожающими перроне, уже началась суета. Родители проверяли, не забыли ли их чада жабу, кошку или чемодан, кричали напутствия и просили писать почаще.</p><p>Между толстой дамой в фиолетовой мантии и сухопарым мужчиной с колючими усами просунулся огромный пес. На этот раз он был неопределенного бурого цвета и весьма недружелюбно косился на волшебников, норовивших отдавить ему лапы. Пес заметил Гарри, одиноко смотрящего на эту толпу, и радостно взвизгнул. Мальчик помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся, глядя, как Бродяга отчаянно виляет хвостом. В соседнем купе везли кошку, и Гарри слышал, как она шипит — Сириус залаял в ответ, но его голос потонул в громком свистке и шуме двинувшихся поршней. Поезд вздрогнул, и перрон медленно поплыл назад.</p><p>Пес бежал за поездом, и Гарри наблюдал за ним, словно во сне разглядывая несущегося крестного. Когда поезд вильнул, Сириус пролаял в последний раз и скрылся из виду. Гриффиндорец в некотором недоумении покрутил головой, все еще не ощущая себя вполне проснувшимся, и уставился на пустующее купе. Куда он попал? </p><p>Гарри плохо помнил утро. Наверное, это было защитной реакцией организма или временным помутнением, но зато не было ни рыданий, ни жутких страданий. Боль, несомненно, была, но отстраненность от мира позволила взглянуть на нее словно со стороны. Правда, эта же самая отстраненность завела Гарри в самый дальний вагон, в пустое купе, куда Гермиона и Рон доберутся еще не скоро.</p><p>Мальчику было даже приятно сидеть в одиночестве. Он смотрел в окно, поедая маленькие шоколадки, купленные в Косом переулке, а потом полез в чемодан за книгой. Первым ему под руку попался учебник по истории магии, и Гарри, равнодушно кивнув самому себе, поудобней устроился на сидении и принялся читать.</p><p>Вдруг он услышал шум из коридора.</p><p>— Нет, серьезно, я там не останусь, — потянул голос, манерно растягивающий гласные, — Я хочу другое купе.</p><p>— Это просто каприз.</p><p>— Ну и что?</p><p>Гарри с удивлением уставился на окно в двери, ожидая, когда компания пройдет мимо. Первым шел смуглый Блейз Забини, мельком оглядевший полупустое купе и тут же замерший на месте, когда его ленивый взгляд упал на сидящего в углу гриффиндорца. Парень сжал губы и резко развернулся.</p><p>— Там все занято. Пошли, прогоним тех малявок, — быстро пробормотал он, скрываясь из виду. Малфой что-то ответил, но Гарри не расслышал из-за разочарованного мычания Крэбба и Гойла, которые тащили все чемоданы. </p><p>Слизеринцы ушли в другом направлении, и вновь воцарилось спокойствие, которое, однако, продлилось не долго. Мальчик не успел прочитать и пары абзацев, как дверь вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге возник недовольный Рон Уизли. Из-за его спины выглядывала Гермиона. </p><p>— Гарри! — девочка протиснулась вперед и с некоторым недоумением осмотрела своего старого друга. Помимо того, что он добровольно решил прочесть учебник по истории магии, на нем не было его привычной одежды, в которой он всегда садился на поезд. Сириус, загоревшийся идеей сделать крестника более уверенным и привлекательным, буквально угрозами заставил его надеть черные джинсы и рубашку, которую даже Малфой назвал бы «приличной». Но Гарри чувствовал себя чересчур расфуфыренным и уже подумывал о том, чтобы переодеться в школьную мантию.</p><p>— Мы его ищем по всему поезду, а он тут читает, — засопел Рон, падая на сидение рядом с Гарри, — Дружище, ты болен?</p><p>— Гарри просто решил взяться за ум, — одобрительно произнесла Гермиона, — Правильно-правильно. Я вот тоже прошлась по нашей программе. Помню, что ты говорил мне насчет прорицаний, поэтому я от них отказалась. Пришлось также вычеркнуть маггловедение…</p><p>— А что с маховиком? — поинтересовался гриффиндорец. </p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что Министерство отказалось его предоставить. Маховиков всего штук тридцать, и им кажется, что небезопасно отправлять один в Хогвартс. К тому же, Турнир и прочие меры предосторожности… — Гермиона махнула рукой, выражая свое отношение к безнадежной ситуации. Гарри досадливо цокнул языком.</p><p>— Ну и ладно, — он перевел взгляд на Рона, — А наши с тобой уроки совпадают?</p><p>— Конечно, — Уизли все еще с подозрением косился на Гарри, словно не веря, что перед ним его лучший друг, — Маггловедение и уход за магическими существами. Хотя я все еще сомневаюсь, что хочу изучать маглов.</p><p>Гермиона выразительно прокашлялась.</p><p>— Это очень интересно, Рональд. Во многом маглы превосходят волшебников.</p><p>— Ты же сама отказалась от этой дисциплины!</p><p>— В пользу более сложной и увлекательной, ведь я знаю о маглах почти все. Не забывай, я с ними живу, — Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на мальчишек, явно не горевших желанием изучать науки простых людей. Она оставила свой взгляд на Гарри и спросила: — А что за новый профессор у нас будет?</p><p>— Не знаю. Могу посмотреть по Карте, хотя еще вчера никого нового не было, — сказал Гарри. Он поднялся, убрал учебник в чемодан и вытащил Карту Мародеров, лежащую прямо под стопкой новых футболок. Усевшись на свое место, мальчик вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и коснулся Карты: — Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость.</p><p>Знакомые коридоры проявились на пожелтевшем от времени пергаменте. Черные точки с именами двинулись по ним, отображая, куда идут их владельцы. Гарри внимательно стал оглядывать имена профессоров. Сейчас, когда учеников еще не было в Хогвартсе, найти кого-то не составляло труда. Гриффиндорец скользнул взглядом по комнатам, которые в прошлом учебном году занимал Люпин, но те были пусты. Ни в Большом Зале, ни в коридорах не мелькало незнакомых имен, хотя, по крайней мере, два новых человека должны были появиться там к вечеру.  Гарри посмотрел на кабинет Дамблдора и замер. </p><p>Сначала он просто не поверил своим глазам и недоуменно моргнул, надеясь, что это лишь искажение зрения. Но нет, чуть дрожащее имя не изменилось, а лишь лениво скользнуло в сторону, словно издеваясь. Мальчик почувствовал, как его рот приоткрывается, а в голове что-то щелкает, как будто сознание отказывается принимать реальность. Если бы Дамблдор сейчас оказался рядом, гриффиндорец на полном серьезе поинтересовался бы, в своем ли уме директор и не нужно ли ему отдохнуть пару деньков.</p><p>Гарри изобразил нереалистичный зевок, быстро свернул Карту и шепнул волшебные слова, убирая с нее чернильные следы. Рон и Гермиона вопросительно смотрели на него, ожидая объяснений.</p><p>— Никого нового, — ответил он, стараясь, чтоб его голос звучал расслаблено, — Наверное, в Хогсмиде или еще где.</p><p>Уизли пожал плечами и откинулся назад, но подруга явно заподозрила что-то. Гарри заметил, как Гермиона проводила Карту, которую он убрал обратно в чемодан, внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. У нее не было оснований подозревать, что друг скрывает что-то, однако у гриффиндорца были причины на то, чтобы не раскрыть друзьям личность их нового учителя.</p><p>Он достаточно знал Дамблдора, чтобы понять, что тот запретит ему рассказывать этот секрет друзьям. Возможно, даже конфискует у него Карту. </p><p> — Ну, хорошо, — Гермиона, видимо, отложила свое расследование на потом, — А как твои каникулы? Твои описания этого дома… весьма депрессивные.</p><p>— На самом деле, — Гарри посмотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо леса и поля, — там очень здорово. Если забыть про всякую нечисть и пауков…</p><p>— Ой, фу! — Рон скривился.</p><p>—… то там много интересного, — Гарри пустился в долгий рассказ о времени, проведенном на площади Гриммо, и о разных странных находках, что он обнаруживал в многочисленных тайниках. Он рассказал о том, как ему приходилось гулять под Маскирующими чарами, о том, как Сириус поведал ему о своей юности и создании Карты Мародеров, обо всех маленьких приключениях, что произошли летом. Его рассказ уводил Рона и Гермиону все дальше от Хогвартса и вопросов о новом преподавателе.</p><p>Когда Гарри вновь полез в свой чемодан за альбомом, чтобы показать друзьям подарок Колина, в его руки попался маленький сверток. Мальчик бережно закопал его в гору одежды, чувствуя, как мимолетное прикосновение к нему обожгло его пальцы.</p><p>Гарри замирал каждый раз, когда находил его взглядом, и внутри него начинался новый раунд сомнений и робкой надежды. Это был флакон с зельем. Тем самым зельем, благодаря которому можно найти выход из любой, даже самой безнадежной, ситуации. К маленькому зеленому свертку прилагалась и записка: «Используйте его, когда придет время. И не будьте идиотом, Поттер», которая также была бережно закопана в нутро чемодана.</p><p>Гарри не рассказал о нем друзьям. Не рассказал Сириусу и не собирался рассказывать Дамблдору. В его чемодане было спрятано нечто, хранившее в себе особую силу. Выпив это зелье, спасется ли гриффиндорец от смерти? А вдруг его Выходом была та самая распахнутая дверь, за которой его ждала одна лишь смерть?</p><p>
  <i>Куда ты пойдешь?</i>
</p><p>Теперь он как никогда близко подошел к этому вопросу, висевшему над ним, словно дамоклов меч. Пора было решаться на что-то.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой, затолкал сверток подальше и вытащил альбом. До самого прибытия в Хогвартс друзья обсуждали особо удачные снимки, ели сладости, но потом Гермиона углубилась в чтение учебника, а Рон принялся переставлять фотографии, считая, что все гриффиндорцы просто обязаны быть на первых страницах. Гарри не препятствовал: он лишь следил, чтобы друг не потерял случайно снимок какого-нибудь слизеринца. Или конкретного слизеринца.</p><p>Когда на улице стемнело, ребята переоделись в школьные мантии. Гермиона довольно кивнула, когда заметила в чемодане Гарри новые вещи.</p><p>— Сириус решил обновить твой гардероб? — улыбнулась она. Мальчик пожал плечами: его устраивали и растянутые футболки. Рон ничего не заметил, поэтому недоуменно осмотрел Гарри с ног до головы.</p><p>— Вы о чем? — спросил он. Друзья ему не объяснили: в этот момент поезд замедлил ход. Хогвартс-экспресс дернулся в последний раз и замер. Гарри выглянул в окно напоследок и остался доволен погодой: первые звезды зажглись на темном небе, и даже ветер, ранее гнавшийся за поездом, утих. Теплая ночь надвигалась на замок, сейчас скрытый лесным массивом, но гриффиндорец опасался, что внутри волшебной школы его ждет ураган.</p><p>Ребята вышли в коридор. Оказалось, что Гарри в попытке найти уединение забрел в вагон, где сидели преимущественно ученики старших курсов. Они, не торопясь, покидали свои купе и шли к выходу, обсуждая что-то. Никто не обращал внимания на третьекурсников, затерявшихся среди них, поэтому Гарри, Рон и Гермиона без приключений выбрались на перрон. Гриффиндорец огляделся, думая, что сможет отыскать в толпе знакомых слизеринцев, но, видимо, Забини увел Малфоя подальше. </p><p>— Первокурсники, сюда, — раздался громоподобный голос Хагрида. Лесничий махал ярким фонарем, чтобы ученики сразу заметили его. Пропустить его было бы очень трудно — исполинская фигура возвышалась над толпой, словно гора. Заметив троицу гриффиндорцев, Хагрид помахал огромной рукой, — Эгей, Гарри! Рон, Гермиона! Как каникулы?</p><p>— Хорошо, Хагрид! — крикнул ему Гарри в ответ. Он бы поболтал с другом еще немного, но тот уже повел стайку малышей к узкой тропе, ведущей на берег озера. Первокурсникам приходилось добираться до Хогвартса на лодках, но в такую отличную погоду это было даже приятно. Мальчик втянул носом воздух, сожалея, что к аромату леса примешивается запах паровозного дыма, а потом двинулся за Роном к веренице карет. </p><p>— Сейчас бы на лодочке, да? — озвучил Уизли его мысли. Гарри даже удивился, но ничего не сказал и лишь кивнул, забираясь в пустующую карету. Рядом села Гермиона, а четвертым забрался незнакомый пуффендуец.</p><p>— Можно? — сипло спросил он. Рон щедрым жестом указал ему на свободное место. Карета вздрогнула, фестрал который вез ее, двинулся вперед, и школьники поехали в сторону замка по мощеной дороге. </p><p>Гермиона взялась рассказывать о несчастных лодках.</p><p>— Когда мы окончим седьмой курс, — она выразительно посмотрела на Рона, словно сомневаясь в его способности сдать ЖАБА, — то нас повезут на лодках обратно. Это своеобразный ритуал, показывающий, что мы почерпнули в Хогвартсе все, что могли, и теперь возвращаемся обратно. Думаю, это выглядит очень торжественно.</p><p>— Моя… — неловко встрял пуффендуец. Он тут же замолк, заметив, как гриффиндорцы разом посмотрели на него. Гарри показалось, что он где-то видел его, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где именно. Мальчик прокашлялся и продолжил, — Моя сестра говорила, что в это время гигантский кальмар выплывает на поверхность. И все привидения приходят на берег, чтобы попрощаться. Кстати, меня зовут Ондрей.</p><p>— Какое стр… — начал было Рон, но Гермиона ткнула его в бок, и друг быстро исправился, — Приятно познакомиться. Я Рон, это Гермиона, а это…</p><p>— Я знаю, кто это, — ответил пуффендуец, глядя Гарри в глаза. Он тут же отвернулся, когда заметил, что его внимание расценивается как наглость. До самой остановки перед массивным крыльцом мальчик молчал, а потом спешно попрощался и выскочил наружу. </p><p>— У него дурацкое имя, — выдохнул Рон, когда неожиданный знакомый скрылся в толпе.</p><p>— Чешское, — Гермиона равнодушно пожала плечами, — Довольно распространенное.</p><p>У крыльца к гриффиндорцам присоединились Невилл, Дин и Симус, выскочившие из следующей кареты. Вместе компания взошла по ступеням и прошла через огромные двери. Около входа в Большой Зал всех ждал сюрприз — новый смотритель разглядывал проходящих мимо учеников и лукаво улыбался. Это был старик с деревянной тростью, который выглядел не просто старым, а очень-очень древним. Казалось, что если дунуть в его сторону, то он просто упадет, не устояв на тонких ногах, торчащих из широких и коротких штанов. На старике была длинная лоскутная жилетка со множеством карманов и зеленый колпак, прикрывающий лысину. </p><p>— Он жуткий, — шепнул Рон Гарри на ухо. Смотритель словно услышал их и тут же зыркнул в сторону мальчишек любопытным глазом, но быстро отвернулся, переключив свое внимание на стайку хихикающих девушек. Крючковатые пальцы принялись расчесывать короткую, торчащую неряшливым комком, бороду.</p><p>Ученики проходили мимо и входили в Большой Зал, над которым раскинулось великолепное звездное небо, не прикрытое ни единым облачком. Из-за толчеи Гарри не мог рассмотреть преподавательский стол. Лишь когда школьники расселись по своим местам, гриффиндорец вытянул шею и уставился на профессоров. Со всех сторон раздавались восхищенные охи и ахи, которым он быстро нашел оправдание.</p><p>Рядом с Дамблдором, выглядящим непривычно серьезно и напряженно, сидел самый красивый мужчина из всех, каких Гарри когда-либо видел. Золотые кудри спускались на плечи, обрамляя высокие скулы и гордый подбородок, голубые глаза сверкали, оглядывая наполненный зал, а на губах играла обольстительная улыбка. На вид мужчине было не больше двадцати пяти, и вся женская половина Хогвартса уже смотрела на него влюбленными глазами. Локонс и рядом не стоял с этим «профессором», чьи искушающие чары подействовали даже на Гермиону, мигом забывшую про свои лекции и неотрывно глядящую на преподавательский стол.</p><p>Мужчина обвел зал внимательным взглядом и наклонился к Дамблдору, шепнув ему что-то на ухо. Тот так же тихо ответил, и в следующую секунду цепкий взор отыскал в толпе Гарри. Профессор очаровательно улыбнулся, но мальчик лишь нахмурился в ответ.</p><p>Он видел его раньше. Но не мог поверить. Гарри незаметно вытащил из кармана Карту Мародеров и разложил на коленях. Следя, чтоб Рон был все так же увлечен разговором с Симусом (мальчишек новый красавец школы отнюдь не впечатлил и вызвал лишь нарочито равнодушное фырканье), гриффиндорец коснулся Карты волшебной палочкой и шепнул себе под нос заветные слова. Он быстро нашел Большой Зал и стол преподавателей (другие столы были черными из-за наплыва имен) и вперил взгляд в человека, чьё имя колыхалось справа от «Альбуса Дамблдора».</p><p>
  <i>Геллерт Гриндевальд.</i>
</p><p>Гарри убрал Карту и посмотрел на Дамблдора. Директор и его… друг внимательно следили за реакцией мальчика, ни разу не сомневаясь в том, что он разгадал личность нового профессора.</p><p>Как? Зачем? Почему? Какого черта?!</p><p>Эти вопросы крутились в голове у Гарри, когда он вел борьбу одновременно с двумя взглядами. Глаза волшебников были похожи, но в глазах Гриндевальда не было той мудрости и спокойствия, которое излучал Дамблдор. </p><p>Его вообще не должно было быть в Хогвартсе. Гриффиндорец прекрасно помнил, что в это время Темный Волшебник, которому должно было быть лет столько же, сколько и Альбусу, гнил в Нурменгарде, где его позже и нашел Волдеморт. Как так случилось, что помолодевший тиран сидел на месте преподавателя?</p><p>— Интересно, можно ли записаться на два курса ЗОТИ? — услышал Гарри разговоры девчонок вокруг, — Может, он дает дополнительные уроки?<br/>— Думаю, в  этом году я буду отстающей.<br/>— Интересно, у него есть девушка?<br/>— Наверно, он только-только закончил академию… Такой молодой.</p><p>Гарри не выдержал и отвернулся. Он вперил взгляд в сверкающую столешницу и до боли сжал руки в кулаки. Рядом хмурился Рон: он пытался привлечь внимание Гермионы, которой было интересней слушать разговор Лаванды и Парвати, чем несмелые мычания друга.</p><p>— Этим девчонкам нужна только смазливая мордашка, — прошипел он, разглядывая собственное отражение в столе, — Никакой духовности.</p><p>Гарри бы засмеялся, если бы не находился в таком смятении. Он обернулся, оглядывая столы других факультетов. Везде картина была одинаковой: девушки улыбались и сверкали глазами, парни либо кривились, либо с расчетливой внимательностью вглядывались в профессора. Гриффиндорец нашел взглядом Малфоя и с некоторым разочарованием отметил, что Драко смотрит на Гриндевальда изучающе и даже, пожалуй, с интересом. </p><p>— Черт.</p><p>Двери Большого Зала вновь распахнулись. Смотритель, который после появления красавца-профессора потерял звание самой интересной новинки Хогвартса, оперся о стену рядом с косяком и принялся насвистывать что-то себе под нос. Деревянная трость, кажется, была ему совсем не нужна: при ходьбе он забывал на нее опираться. Гарри предпочел разглядывать старика и толпу первокурсников, чем мучиться с полным непониманием происходящего.</p><p>МакГонагалл повела учеников к преподавательскому столу. Она поставила перед ними табурет, посадила на него Распределяющую Шляпу, тут же распахнувшую свой рот, похожий на косой разрез. Шляпа немного повертелась и запела.</p><p>Гарри, который был полностью погружен в свои мысли, не вникал в ее слова, но все же вежливо зааплодировал, когда та закончила и раскланялась всем четырем столам. Началось распределение: профессор МакГонагалл вызывала первокурсников, и они, дрожа от страха и смущения, садились на табурет. Шляпа называла факультеты, и ученики медленно рассеивались по залу, присоединяясь к своим будущим товарищам. Гарри хлопал вместе со всеми, когда очередной мальчик или девочка вливались в ряды гриффиндорцев, но на самом деле он не испытывал ни малейшей радости по этому поводу.</p><p>— Да, когда же… — канючил Рон, когда его желудок начал громко урчать, — Я сейчас умру от голода.</p><p>— Эм, да, — послушно поддакнул Гарри, который сейчас меньше всего на свете думал о еде. У него в голове крутилось множество теорий, которые, однако, разбивались об скалы крошечной вероятности и упрямой реальности.</p><p>Он ничего не мог поделать. Оставалось только ждать.</p><p>Распределение закончилось, и МакГонагалл унесла табурет. Дамблдор тяжело поднялся со своего места и привычным жестом, словно стараясь обнять весь зал, поднял руки. Он ласково улыбнулся, скрывая мучившие его тревоги, и торжественно произнес:</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Я скажу вам только одно: ешьте!</p><p>Золотые блюда волшебным образом наполнились. Голодные школьники тут же начали наполнять свои тарелки едой. Рон потянулся к куриным ножкам и картофельному пюре, едва не сбивая локтем кубок с соком. Гермиона долго смотрела на него, а потом, тихо вздохнув, принялась нарезать пирог.</p><p>Гарри кусок в горло не лез. Тревога заполняла его изнутри, заставляя желудок ныть, а сердце дрожать, и мысли о горячем гуляше вызывали лишь отторжение. Мальчик украдкой посмотрел на преподавательский стол, находя взглядом Северуса Снейпа — профессор медленно, словно решая невероятно сложную задачу, нарезал сосиску. Словно почувствовав внимание Гарри, он поднял лицо, пару секунд разглядывал мальчика своими черными, пытливыми глазами, а потом едва заметно кивнул в сторону Дамблдора и Гриндевальда.</p><p>Он знал, кого директор привел в школу. Понимал, чем это может обернуться, но был беспомощен. </p><p>Гарри кивнул в ответ, повернулся к друзьям и потянулся к пирогу с патокой и сырным шарикам. Праздничный ужин обернулся мучением. К несчастью, он плохо скрывал свое настроение, и Гермиона не могла не заметить, как он вяло ковыряет кушанье.</p><p>— Ты не заболел? — заботливо спросила она. Рон промычал что-то, видимо, решив, что она спрашивает у него, и чуть не забрызгал подругу пюре. Гермиона лишь поджала губы, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за лицом Гарри.</p><p>— Немного, — ответил мальчик, посчитав, что болезнь — это хорошее оправдание, — Живот прихватило.</p><p>— Я говорила вам не есть столько котелков, — сокрушенно произнесла Гермиона, — У Рона живот резиновый, а вот ты был бледным еще в поезде. Но вы же меня не слушаете…</p><p>— Ефо быфи… — Рон сделал могучее глотательное движение, — Это были вкусные котелки! И мама опять забыла положить мне сэндвичей. Что поделать?</p><p>Гермиона покачала головой и вновь принялась за еду. Иногда она поднимала взгляд и смотрела на преподавательский стол, а потом тут же отворачивалась, делая вид, что она ни при чем. Гарри чувствовал, что беды не миновать: Темный Волшебник всего полчаса провел со школьниками, а уже покорил женские сердца. Что будет дальше?</p><p>Мальчик так и не смог нормально поесть. Он долго жевал, оглядывая стол гриффиндорцев и ища кого-то, кто мог узнать в новом преподавателе Геллерта Гриндевальда, могущественного Темного Волшебника, второго после Волдеморта, который терроризировал Европу в середине века. Если кто-то и знал, как он выглядит, то вряд ли стал бы искать знакомые черты в мужчине, который явно пользовался абсолютным доверием Дамблдора. Волшебники тихо переговаривались, и Гарри готов был поспорить, что в их беседе фигурирует его имя.</p><p>Когда ужин закончился, а еда исчезла с тарелок, Дамблдор вновь поднялся. На этот раз зал был тих: разморенные теплом и едой школьники были настроены лишь на отдых, поэтому лениво уставились на директора, ожидая его ежегодной речи. Они еще не знали, сколько известий их ждет.</p><p>— Сейчас он скажет о Турнире? — шепотом спросил Рон. Гарри кивнул, концентрируя свое внимание на старом волшебнике. </p><p>— Итак, — заговорил, улыбаясь, Дамблдор, — Теперь, когда мы все наелись и напились, я должен еще раз завладеть вашим вниманием. Как вы могли заметить, в Хогвартсе произошли изменения. Прошу поприветствовать нового профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств — мистера Голдмана, и нашего нового смотрителя — мистера Крайфера. Также хочу сообщить, что профессор Кеттлберн, наш преподаватель ухода за магическими существами, подал прошение об отставке, и теперь его должность займет Рубеус Хагрид.</p><p>Раздались громкие аплодисменты, адресованные в основном красавцу-профессору. Гарри захотелось смеяться в голос, но он сдержал свой порыв и громко захлопал покрасневшему от довольства Хагриду. Он обернулся посмотреть на смотрителя, продолжавшего стоять у входа. Старик выглядел очень довольным, несмотря на некоторое пренебрежение к своей персоне.</p><p>— Как и всегда, — продолжил директор, когда хлопки смолкли, — мне хотелось бы напомнить, что Запретный лес является для студентов закрытой территорией, ровно как и деревня Хогсмид — ее запрещается посещать тем, кто младше третьего курса (на этих словах Гарри почувствовал внутри довольный толчок — в его чемодане лежало разрешение, подписанное Сириусом). Также я должен сообщить вам, что в этом году межфакультетного чемпионата по квиддичу не будет.</p><p>По залу пронесся пораженный вдох. Студенты разом начали переговариваться, глядя на соседей так, будто те были виновны в том, что любимое соревнование отменено. Гарри посмотрел на своих товарищей по команде: те были поражены и расстроены, а Вуд, кажется, готов был расплакаться. Фред и Джордж уже собирались громко возмутиться по этому поводу и потребовать объяснений, когда Дамблдор, вдоволь полюбовавшийся на изумленных школьников, продолжил:</p><p>— Не печальтесь, — он прокашлялся, — квиддич нам заменит другое, не менее торжественное и волнующее событие. С громадным удовольствием сообщаю вам, что в  этом году в Хогвартсе состоится Турнир Трех Волшебников!</p><p>— Вы шутите! — воскликнул Фред, буквально подавившийся своим недовольством. Студенты сидели, разинув рты, и круглыми глазами смотрели на волшебника. Дамблдор почесал кустистую бровь, чуть помолчал, дав присутствующим в полноте осознать происходящее, и вновь заговорил:</p><p>— Некоторые из вас не имеют представления о том, что это за Турнир, и пусть те, кто знают о нем, простят меня за разъяснения. Турнир Трех Волшебников был проведен впервые примерно семьсот лет назад как товарищеское соревнование между тремя крупнейшими европейскими школами волшебства — Хогвартсом, Шармбатоном и Дурмстрангом. Каждую школу представляет выбранный чемпион, и эти три чемпиона соревнуются в трех различных магических состязаниях. Раньше Турнир проводился каждые пять лет, поскольку это считалось отличным способом налаживания отношений между школами, но, когда количество жертв возросло, Турнир пришлось прекратить. Однако в этом году наши Департаменты магического сотрудничества и магических игр и спорта пришли к выводу (Гарри тихо хмыкнул), что пора попытаться возродить Турнир. Все лето мы трудились над тем, чтобы обеспечить чемпионам условия, в которых они не подвергнутся смертельной опасности. </p><p>Главы Шармбатона и Дурмстранга прибудут в октябре вместе со своими студентами, а выборы чемпионов будут проходить в канун Дня Всех Святых. Беспристрастный судья решит, кто достоин соревноваться за Кубок Трех Волшебников, честь своей школы и персональный приз в тысячу галлеонов. </p><p>— Тысяча галлеонов, — простонал Рон, — Ох, Мерлин!</p><p>Гарри начал крутить головой, за каждым столом находя тех, кто с горячим энтузиазмом смотрел на Дамблдора или шептал что-то соседям, бурно жестикулируя. Фред и Джордж уже стали красными от желания немедленно поучаствовать в Турнире. Слава и богатство вскружили им головы, и Гарри вновь опечалился: он никогда не был в числе тех, кто рвался на этот Турнир, но ему придётся участвовать в нем еще раз.</p><p>Пуффендуйцы буквально облепили Седрика Диггори со всех сторон, крича и уговаривая, но юноша лишь жал плечами, изредка качая головой. Гарри обернулся на стол Слизерина и с легким удивлением заметил, что Малфой не сводит с него глаз. Драко чуть прищурился и тут же отвернулся к Блейзу Забини, равнодушному ко всему происходящему.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Дамблдор, про которого все уже забыли, вновь начал говорить. В зале воцарилась гудящая тишина, — что каждый из вас горит желанием завоевать для Хогвартса Кубок Трех Волшебников, однако главы участвующих школ совместно с Министерством магии установили возрастное ограничение. Те, кто младше шестого курса, — голубой взгляд нашел Гарри в толпе, — не смогут участвовать в Турнире. Я лично, — Дамблдору пришлось повысить голос, потому что после этого объявления в зале поднялся возмущенный ропот, — прослежу, чтобы никто из них не смог подать заявку на участие. Испытания Турнира слишком сложные для младших учеников, поэтому даже не пытайтесь с помощью какого-нибудь трюка (близнецы Уизли хором хмыкнули) обмануть независимого судью. Вы лишь зря потратите свое время.</p><p>Делегации из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга пробудут с нами большую часть года, и я уверен, что вы будете любезны и гостеприимны с нашими зарубежными гостями. А сейчас я предлагаю вам обсудить новости с друзьями и отправиться спать. Всем нам нужно как следует отдохнуть перед началом нового учебного года. Не теряйте времени!</p><p>Дамблдор сел на место и заговорил с Гриндевальдом. Тот оторвал от Гарри свой любопытный взор и повернулся к старому волшебнику. </p><p>— Они не могут так поступить! — воскликнул Джордж Уизли, — Это нечестно!<br/>— Мы тоже хотим участвовать! <br/>— Чемпионам позволено такое, о чем другие и мечтать не смеют!<br/>— И тысяча галлеонов награды!</p><p>Зал горел возмущением. Гермиона, сохранившая хладнокровие, поднялась со своего места и позвала друзей за собой. Рон хмуро поплелся за ней: наверное, он надеялся, что Гарри ошибся, и к Турниру будут допущены все, и теперь расстроился еще больше. Его братья и вовсе были настроены воинственно — никто не сомневался в том, что близнецы собираются придумать такой трюк, который будет способен обмануть даже Дамблдора.</p><p>Гарри начал отставать. В коридоре он незаметно скользнул в сторону, спрятавшись в нишу, а когда Рон и Гермиона ушли вперед, вышел и пошел обратно в Большой Зал. Когда он добрался до него, все школьники уже ушли, а у входа стоял мистер Крайфер, продолжающий посмеиваться в усы. Заметив приближающегося гриффиндорца, он тут же двинулся в боковой проход, хромая так отчаянно, будто сломал ногу пару секунд назад. </p><p>— Поттер, — неожиданно рядом раздался жесткий голос Снейпа. Гарри оторвал взгляд от смотрителя, чтобы кивнуть зельевару, а когда снова посмотрел в его сторону, тот уже исчез. </p><p>— Отведите меня к Дамблдору, — гриффиндорец, окончательно сбитый с толку, повернулся к зельевару, — Мне есть, о чем поговорить с ним.</p><p>— Держите себя в руках, — строго наказал ему Снейп. Профессор окинул Гарри изучающим взглядом, проверяя, нет ли признаков намечающегося буйства, а потом резко развернулся и двинулся к лестницам. Мальчик безропотно отправился следом.</p><p>До самого кабинета Дамблдора они шли в молчании. Гарри сжимал в кармане Карту Мародеров, глядел в пол и на развевающиеся полы черной мантии Снейпа. Он мог бы спросить про зелье сейчас, но отчего-то не мог открыть рот и начать разговор. Наверняка, Северус не горел желанием объяснять ему мотивы своих порывов, предпочитая оставлять мальчика наедине со своими решениями.</p><p>— «Карамельные фениксы», — произнес Снейп пароль, и горгульи отпрыгнули в стороны, открывая проход. Гарри шагнул на лестницу, некстати вспоминая, что именно она может поднять его наверх из темной пещеры с гробами. Мальчик мотнул головой, и зельевар тут же повернулся к нему.</p><p>— С вами все в порядке? — спросил он. </p><p>— Со мной все хорошо.</p><p>— Вы же понимаете, что от вас ждут адекватной реакции и вдумчивого отношения к ситуации? — нарочито спокойно спросил Снейп. Гарри посмотрел на профессора, отмечая его напряженный вид и бьющуюся на виске жилку. Зельевар призывал его к спокойствию, хотя хранил внутри себя ураган. </p><p>— От меня много чего ждут, — ответил мальчик, поднимая лицо к золотистому свету, идущему от двух ламп около массивной двери в кабинет директора, — Слишком многого для того, кому ничего не объясняют.</p><p>Снейп поджал губы, и его рука тяжело опустилась на плечо Гарри, крепко его сжимая. Он толкнул дверь, и волшебники вошли в магический кабинет, изученный почти от и до. Стеклянные приборы отозвались приветственным звоном, но сейчас они не могли заинтересовать Гарри. Взгляд гриффиндорца был прикован к двум волшебникам, следившим за его передвижениями.</p><p>Дамблдор сидел в своем кресле, сцепив ладони в замок на столе. В его лице отражалась грусть, но не было сожаления: какое-то юношеское упрямство проступило в глубоких морщинах и тенью отразилось в голубых глазах. Рядом с ним стоял Гриндевальд, вблизи еще более прекрасный, чем издали. Его рука расслабленно лежала на спинке кресла, словно показывая его власть в этом кабинете, его влияние и связь.</p><p>Гарри поморщился. Он медленно опустился в бархатное кресло и выжидающе уставился на директора. Снейп остался где-то за спиной, и его присутствие, как ни странно, обнадеживало. Из тени книжного шкафа выступил старик-смотритель, чье присутствие на этом совете совсем не удивило Гарри. Наоборот, лишь сильней уверило в том, что он является главным актером в этом театре абсурда.</p><p>— Гарри, — мягко начал Дамблдор, — Полагаю, ты в недоумении и жаждешь объяснений. Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе о моем плане?</p><p>— Помню, — Гарри кивнул, поднимая глаза на лицо Гриндевальда. Тот легко улыбался, разглядывая его в ответ, — Вы сказали, что мне он не понравится. Вы были правы.</p><p>— Мальчик склонен к поспешным выводам, — произнес Гриндевальд мурлыкающим голосом, — Будет сложно убедить его.</p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Гарри, — Дамблдор наклонился вперед, — И чего опасаешься. Но я хочу лишь объяснить тебе, что все под контролем. Геллерт уже не тот, кем был раньше, и он готов помочь нам в возрождении Лорда Волдеморта. Он — единственный, кто может завоевать доверие Тома, при этом оставаясь на нашей стороне.</p><p>— Северус мог это сделать, — жестко выдавил Гарри, не обращая внимания на фамильярность. Он вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, — Северус мог найти Волдеморта и провести его по нужному пути. Для этого можно было не использовать… его!</p><p>— Мы не можем рисковать Северусом, потому что в случае неудачи, мы лишимся последнего шпиона, — Дамблдор прикрыл глаза на секунду, а когда открыл снова, в его взгляде появилось что-то подавляющее. Гарри никогда еще не чувствовал, как сила волшебника вдавливает его в кресло, буквально парализуя его волю и заставляя слушать, — Геллерт провел долгие годы в Нурменгарде. Тюрьма, особенно столь ужасная, способна изменять людей. </p><p>— Надо же, — саркастично произнес Гарри, чувствуя, как волшебство ослабевает, — Изменился. Может, тогда посадим Волдеморта в Азкабан, а потом возьмем преподавать в Хогвартс? А что? Он тоже много знает о <i>Темных</i> Искусствах. </p><p>Дамблдор посмотрел на него с таким разочарованием, как будто Гарри его ударил. Мальчик устыдился той злобы, что прозвучала в его голосе, и глубоко задышал, стараясь успокоиться. Он мысленно досчитал до десяти, но ему не дали продолжить. Гриндевальд мягкой, кошачьей походкой обошел стол и оперся о столешницу рядом с Гарри. Его лицо выражало все ту же мягкость, что и раньше, несмотря на то, что гриффиндорец только что открыто выступил против него.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер, — произнес Геллерт, поднимая руку и убирая черные пряди со лба мальчика. Тот исподлобья наблюдал за ним, не пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку, которая переместилась ниже и крепко ухватила его за подбородок, — Ты ничего не знаешь. Не представляешь, что могут сделать с человеком годы в Нурменгарде, — мужчина наклонился вперед, и его голос словно бархат окутал Гарри с ног до головы, — Там нет дементоров, там почти нет стражи, но магии, что впиталась в стены, достаточно, чтобы свести с ума. В Нурменгарде нельзя спать: самые жуткие кошмары, мучительные видения приходят каждый раз, когда ты смыкаешь глаза. Пленники измучены, изнемождены, но они боятся заснуть. Зелье сна без сновидений там ценится выше, чем человеческая жизнь. Можешь ли ты представить подобное, Гарри Поттер? Я знаю об этой тюрьме больше, чем кто-либо другой, ведь это я ее построил. Но она немилосердна даже к своему создателю: без малого пятьдесят лет я жил в ужасе и страхе, которые смогли заставить меня задуматься о причинах, по которым я попал туда.</p><p>— Вы убивали маглов сотнями и тысячами, — смело произнес Гарри, отталкивая чужую ладонь, — Вы заслужили эту тюрьму.</p><p>— А теперь я пытаюсь заслужить прощение. </p><p>Гриффиндорец долго смотрел на него, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-то в красивом лице. У него были счеты с одним Темным Лордом, и он не понимал, отчего Дамблдор так всецело доверяет другому? </p><p>— Аберфорт, — произнес Гарри, резко повернувшись к директору, — Ариана. </p><p>Лицо Дамблдора исказила боль. Он опустил голову. Гриндевальд косо глянул на него: маска мягкости и искушения на пару мгновений слетела с его лица, открыв прячущиеся обеспокоенность и горечь.</p><p>— Геллерт сдался, — глухо произнес старый волшебник,  — Тогда, во время нашей с ним битвы, он вручил мне свою палочку и сдался, так и не произнеся заклинания. Он смог осознать свои ошибки и остановиться, и это его главное отличие от Тома Реддла. Отличие, благодаря которому я доверяю ему так же, как тебе или Северусу. В этом замке нет никого, кому я доверял бы больше, чем вам четверым.</p><p>Четверым? Гарри совсем забыл про старика Крайфера, молча наблюдавшего за происходящим. Мальчик стиснул зубы — его переполняла ярость на абсолютную непробиваемость Дамблдора. Он помнил это состояние: когда-то давно, на пятом курсе, он так же не мог достучаться до волшебника, решившего, что он может просто передвигать фигурки по доске, не вдаваясь в подробности своей гениальной игры.</p><p>— Почему он так молод? — задал Гарри свой очередной вопрос. Гриндевальд лишь усмехнулся, откинув голову назад — его золотые кудри скользнули на спину, и блеск свечей на мгновение окрасил их в багряный цвет. Гриффиндорец почувствовал прикосновение к своей спине и почти с облегчением ощутил, как Снейп шагнул вперед, положив ладони на спинку его кресла.</p><p>В воздухе повисло напряжение. Дамблдор едва уловимо поморщился и вытащил из ящика стола маленький предмет. Он положил его перед мальчиком, и тот без труда узнал кроваво-красный камень, поблескивающий на свету. Гарри несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, обводя взглядом острые грани и вспоминая, как они врезались в его ладонь.</p><p>— Философский камень, — произнес гриффиндорец, потеряв власть над своим вмиг севшим голосом, — Вы не уничтожили его.</p><p>— Нет. Я использовал его, чтобы приготовить для Геллерта зелье, способное подарить молодость. Так его никто не узнает. И пусть наша с ним первая встреча после Нурменгарда, — Дамблдор окинул Гриндевальда почти веселым взглядом, — была не самой дружественной, но все же он согласился с моими условиями. Этим летом он путешествовал по Албании.</p><p>Гарри встрепенулся.</p><p>— И? Ваш план работает? — он немного неловко покосился на самого Гриндевальда, продолжавшего сидеть рядом с ним. Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, поднялся и вернулся на своё место рядом с Дамблдором. Его рука плавным жестом легла на спинку кресла, а в глазах зажегся огонек предвкушения. Гарри старался не смотреть на него. Он видел демона в обличье ангела и не мог заставить себя слепо поверить ему, даже если это было приказом Альбуса Дамблдора.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул директор, откидываясь назад в кресло, — Геллерт нашел Волдеморта. И подсказал ему лучший способ, чтобы осуществить… задуманное.</p><p>Лучший способ, чтоб убить Гарри Поттера.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете, что он не предаст нас?</p><p>— Я дал Непреложный Обет, — ответил Гриндевальд вместо Дамблдора, — Не бойся, маленький Гарри, я не собираюсь развязывать войну снова. А если даже соберусь, то разрешаю тебе лично убить меня.</p><p>— Я это запомню, — твердо произнес Гарри. Он посмотрел на смотрителя, взглянувшего на него с неизменной безумной улыбкой, на нахмуренного и молчавшего все это время Снейпа, а потом вновь окинул взором директора и его друга, — Полагаю, вы позвали меня не только для того, чтобы объяснить все это?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — Дамблдор достал из кармана Бузинную палочку. Глаза Геллерта блеснули, но вспыхнувший взгляд тут же скрылся за длинными ресницами. Гарри вздрогнул и с нарочитой внимательностью стал оглядывать книжный шкаф, который видел сотню раз. Он только заметил, что в кабинете не было Фоукса. Его пустующая клетка стояла около небольшой лесенки, ведущей куда-то наверх, — Я должен заколдовать твою Карту.</p><p>Гарри знал, что этот момент настанет, поэтому обреченно вынул из кармана пергамент. Оказывается, он даже забыл стереть с Карты коридоры Хогвартса, и сейчас чернильные точки с именами медленно перемешались туда-сюда. Гриффиндорец нашел Рона и Гермиону, сидящих, почему-то, в спальне мальчиков, а потом его взгляд скользнул выше, в кабинет Дамблдора. </p><p>Гарри недоуменно уставился на четыре подписанных имени. Он безуспешно пытался найти пятое, но его просто… не было. Мальчик в недоумении посмотрел на довольного смотрителя, вытянувшего шею, чтобы лучше видеть артефакт, и снова на Карту. В месте, где должен был стоять старик, была пустота.</p><p>— Карта не может ошибаться, — шепотом пробормотал мальчик, испуганно глядя на мистера Крайфера, — Она показывает всех в замке. Вы призрак?</p><p>— Как видишь, нет, — скрипучим и веселым голосом отозвался смотритель, — Я пока не собираюсь умирать.</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор отвлек мальчика от разговора со странным старичком, едва не хохочущим в голос от всего происходящего, — Никто не должен знать, что профессор Голдман — это Геллерт Гриндевальд. Тебе придется дать мне Непреложный Обет.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Волшебник кивнул и коснулся имени Гриндевальда волшебной палочкой. Оно замерло на пару секунд, окрасилось красным цветом и сменилось на «Гиперион Голдман», написанное немного другим почерком, чем все остальные имена. Дамблдор свернул Карту и вернул Гарри. Тот недоверчиво забрал артефакт, ожидая, что его сейчас вырвут у него из рук. Снейп за его спиной тихо хмыкнул и отошел к двери — Гарри тут же почувствовал себя одиноким, как будто присутствие зельевара могло хоть как-то защитить его от происходящего.</p><p>Мальчик протянул руку и сжал сухую, но удивительно крепкую ладонь Дамблдора. Гриндевальд вытащил из кармана своей мантии волшебную палочку и коснулся сомкнутых ладоней: золотые нити вырвались из ее кончика, оплели их пальцы и запястья, соединяя нерушимой связью. Гарри почувствовал тепло волшебства: оно словно проникало  в его вены и теперь стремилось добраться до сердца. Мальчик поклялся в том, что он не выдаст истинной личности профессора Голдмана, и золотая нить впиталась в его руку. </p><p>— Ты должен понять меня, Гарри, — произнес напоследок Дамблдор, — Ты должен поверить мне.</p><p>— Я вам верю, профессор, — ответил Гарри, поднимаясь из кресла и делая несколько шагов назад, — Мне не остается ничего другого.</p><p>Вы не оставляете мне выбора.</p><p>Снейп так и не проронил ни слова. Он кивнул директору, отвечая на какой-то немой вопрос, а потом вышел вслед за Гарри, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Мальчик чувствовал себя разбитым — он беспомощно посмотрел на профессора, не зная, что он должен сказать или сделать, чтоб разобраться со своими чувствами.</p><p>Гриндевальд. Здесь. В Хогвартсе. И Гарри участвует в этой смертельно опасной афере.</p><p>— Бывших Темных Лордов не бывает, — проронил он, когда волшебная лестница повезла магов вниз, — Я не верю ему.</p><p>— Когда-то вы не верили и мне, несмотря на то, что профессор Дамблдор уверял вас в моей лояльности, — усмехнулся Снейп себе под нос. Гарри, которому редко приходилось видеть такую усмешку, не мог не ответить на нее почти искренней улыбкой.</p><p>— Вы были ужасны. Но он… это ведь не просто Темный Волшебник. Если он взбунтуется, будет сложно его одолеть.</p><p>— Профессор держит его на крепкой цепи из своих суждений.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. </p><p>— Значит, у него теперь два цепных пса, — бросил он, ступая в коридор. Стоило Снейпу выйти следом за ним, как горгульи прыгнули на свои места, закрывая проход, — Которых он собирается спустить на Волдеморта. Но любой пес может убежать или напасть на хозяина, если недостаточно приручить его.</p><p>— Считаете, что меня приручили?</p><p>— Вы другой, — Гарри косо посмотрел на зельевара, чьи эмоции менялись так быстро, что невозможно было уследить за ними. Казалось, что подобное сравнение развеселило его, — Вы не пытались завоевать весь мир, хоть и совершили, — он вспомнил про Черную Метку, продолжающую пятнать предплечье мужчины, — в своей жизни ошибку. Но Гриндевальд… Как Дамблдор может так слепо верить ему?!</p><p>— Он его любит, — глухим голосом произнес Снейп, — А людям свойственно верить в своих любимых.</p><p>— За что его можно любить? — Гарри остановился посреди коридора и повернулся к зельевару. Внутри него бушевали противоречия, и желание пробиться сквозь броню Дамблдора, не позволяющую директору услышать чужие доводы, было как никогда сильно. Мальчик вспомнил мужчину, оставшегося в кабинете директора: безусловно, Гриндевальд был красив и обаятелен, но это не отменяло того, что он опасный убийца. Даже если маг не лгал, и Нурменгард исправил его, то разве останется он теперь с Дамблдором, который явно не стремится возвращать себе свою молодость и начинать жизнь заново? </p><p>— Любят не за что-то, Поттер, а вопреки чему-то, — сухо произнес Снейп. Гарри не понимал, почему тот идет за ним до самых лестниц, но потом догадался, что директор, наверняка, отправил своего верного зельевара проследить, чтобы гриффиндорец не натворил глупостей. То, что профессор невольно встал на сторону директора, даже не поддерживая полностью его решений, взбесило мальчика еще сильней.</p><p>— Вопреки! — воскликнул он, — Любить вопреки скверному характеру и кривому мировоззрению — это одно, а любить вопреки безумству и стремлению уничтожить невинных маглов — совсем другое!</p><p>— Вы не понимаете Дамблдора, — резко, злобно оборвал его Снейп. — Он сделал столько всего для других, что просто не может устоять перед крошечным кусочком собственного счастья.</p><p>— Зато вы понимаете его отлично, — огрызнулся Гарри. Он сделал пару шагов назад, горящим взглядом окидывая профессора, — Знаете, что школа сейчас под угрозой, но все равно поддерживаете его решения. Потому что с этим «любить вопреки» знакомы лично, правда?</p><p>— Заткнитесь, Поттер.</p><p>— Отчего же? — Гарри начал медленно отходить, подозревая, что он сумел в первый же день заставить зельевара выйти из себя. Снейп, кажется, готов был бросить в него заклятие: пальцы сжимались на волшебной палочке, ноздри были гневно раздуты, а в черных глазах плескался гнев. Гриффиндорец с досадой оглядел пустой коридор, ища пути к отступлению, — Ведь я прав, так? Прав насчет Дамблдора и прав насчет вас. Может, профессор, вы-таки ответите мне, вопреки чему вы любили моего отца?</p><p>Снейп не успел никак среагировать, когда Гарри резко развернулся и кинулся к лестницам. Какое-то заклятие ударило в стену за его спиной, громко затрещав, но мальчик был уже далеко: он, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, бежал наверх, в башню Гриффиндора, чтобы упасть в кровать с надеждой, что произошедшее — просто дурацкий сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Гиппогриф и профессор Голдман</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Войдя на следующий день в Большой зал, Гарри первым делом наткнулся на Хагрида. Тот, закутанный в кротовую шубу (а ведь на улице всё ещё было довольно тепло), выглядывал кого-то в толпе учеников, но, заметив троицу гриффиндорцев, повернулся к ним. В руке он держал дохлого хорька, которого тут же спрятал в карман, когда лицо Гермионы перекосилось от отвращения.</p><p>— Привет, привет всем троим, — Хагрид направился к друзьям, преграждая им дорогу. Он обвел троицу тёплым взглядом. — Мои первые в жизни ученики. Мне даже не верится... Великий человек, Дамблдор... Пришёл ко мне сразу, как только профессор сказал, что не может... Я ведь всю жизнь об этом мечтал!</p><p>— Я уверена, ты будешь чудесным учителем, Хагрид, — Гермиона похлопала его по локтю и тут же боязно покосилась на подозрительно зашевелившийся карман кротовой шубы. — Ты ведь любишь животных.</p><p>Гарри и Рон согласно закивали. Бородатое лицо Хагрида тут же осветила счастливая улыбка — чувства переполняли его, и он явно не знал, как их выразить. Лесничий вдруг ойкнул и полез в карман. Он вытащил оттуда три смятых пергамента и протянул гриффиндорцам.</p><p>— Вот, смотрите, — он ткнул пальцем в графу расписания, — вы у меня после обеда. Прям в первый день. Правда, со слизеринцами, но ничего... я прямо с утра, часов с пяти готовлюсь. Волнуюсь, конечно! Но вам должно понравиться...</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, Хагрид, — улыбнулся Гарри, пряча листок с расписанием в карман мантии. — Если что, мы тебя поддержим.</p><p>— Спасибо, ребята, — лесничий чуть не плакал. Он по очереди сжал гриффиндорцев в своих стальных объятиях, изрядно помяв им ребра. — Ну идите, завтракайте. А я, это... Крайфер-то наш получше Филча будет, вызвался помочь мне... ну это пока секрет, главное, такой загон сделал... У-у, вам понравится. Ну, все-все, я пойду.</p><p>Хагрид развернулся и пошёл по направлению к главному входу. Ученики отпрыгивали в стороны, чтобы не оказаться у него на пути: лесничий, окрыленный своим учительским назначением, не видел ничего вокруг. Друзья постояли пару секунд, глядя ему вслед, а потом вошли в Большой зал.</p><p>— Это ведь не будет так замечательно и весело, как он говорит? — с сомнением произнёс Рон, занимая место рядом с Джорджем. — Если вспомнить про дракона и твой рассказ о его «питомце» в Лесу...</p><p>Гарри сокрушенно покачал головой. Он ещё толком не рассказал друзьям о соплохвостах, надеясь, что встречи с ними удастся как-нибудь избежать. Хагрид был его лучшим другом, он был чудесным полувеликаном, с самым что ни на есть добродушным характером, но это не умаляло его тяги к чудовищным тварям.</p><p>Гермиона придирчиво изучала свое расписание, недовольно хмурясь и медленно размазывая масло по тосту. Гарри, даже заинтригованный происходящим, перегнулся через стол, заглядывая в смятый пергамент.</p><p>— Что не так? — спросил он, доставая собственное расписание. Подруга лишь тяжко вздохнула.</p><p>— Очень жаль, что пришлось отказаться от маггловедения, — Гермиона аккуратно свернула листок и убрала в карман. — Хотелось послушать, что волшебники думают об изобретениях маглов.</p><p>— Мы тебе потом всё расскажем, — уверил её Рон, отправляя в рот кусочек омлета. — Хотя ты и так знаешь всё об этом, правда?</p><p>Гарри перестал вслушиваться в их разговор. Совсем рядом близнецы Уизли и Ли Джордан пытались придумать способ, как состарить себя, чтобы пробраться на Турнир, а с другой стороны Лаванда мазала свое лицо волшебной пудрой. Её подруга Парвати придирчиво оглядывала лежащие перед ней тосты, а потом, печально вздохнув, потянулась за яблоком.</p><p>Гарри поднял глаза на преподавательский стол. К счастью, ни Дамблдора, ни Гриндевальда не было в числе завтракающих профессоров, и расплывчатое настроение не сдулось при их виде. Зато Снейп, окинувший гриффиндорца сердитым взглядом, был мрачнее тучи. Гарри уже успел пожалеть о грубых словах, бездумно брошенных им, но идти извиняться было бы глупо и бесполезно. В конце концов, Снейп частенько срывался на нем, и Гарри чувствовал болезненное удовлетворение от того, что позволил себе сорваться в ответ.</p><p>— Почему в нашем расписании так много слизеринцев? — сокрушался Рон. Он сунул листок Гарри под нос. — Глянь. Четверг так вообще «слизеринский день», у нас с ними сдвоено все! ЗОТИ так вообще каждый раз!</p><p>— Это из-за того, что у нас у всех прибавилось дисциплин, — пояснила Гермиона. — Например, мои древние руны всегда с когтевранцами, а на нумерологию и вовсе ходит одна общая группа. </p><p>— Я тоже хочу с когтевранцами, — Рон с неким отвращением смял листочек и убрал в карман. — Надеюсь, Хагрид приведет кого-нибудь кусачего, и слизеринцев съедят.</p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил. Он критическим взором окинул свое расписание, мысленно ставя около каждого урока ЗОТИ маленький череп, перечеркнутый костями. Если бы ему позволили не посещать этот урок, гриффиндорец бы с радостью отказался от него, ведь мальчик и так отлично владел щитовыми чарами и прочими заклинаниями, способными помочь в столкновении с Темными Искусствами (а после тех оборванных уроков с Дамблдором в его арсенале прибавились заклятия, которые можно было смело к этим искусствам относить), но ЗОТИ являлся одним из основных уроков, и отказаться от него было нельзя.</p><p>Друзья допили чай, попрощались с Фредом и Джорджем, которые даже не заметили их присутствия, и отправились на уроки. У Гермионы, которая не посещала маггловедение, стояли в расписании древние руны, и она, помахав на прощание рукой, двинулась по другой лестнице. Гарри и Рон отправились на четвертый этаж, в кабинет профессора Бербидж.</p><p>Как оказалось, класс маггловедения разительно отличался от всех остальных комнат в Хогвартсе. Ему явно старались придать вид обычного маггловского класса, но слегка переборщили с оформлением. Чего только не висело на стенах: и мировые карты, и схемы метрополитена в Лондоне, и фотографии известных магловских политиков, и даже несколько плакатов, объясняющих принципы работы транспорта, электрического тока и радиоволн. На учительском столе стояли несколько глобусов разных размеров, а на каждой парте примостился стаканчик с авторучками.</p><p>Помимо Гарри и Рона на курс маггловедения записались еще Дин, Симус, Невилл и Парвати, Лаванда и Сюзанна Ройс, девочка с серыми косичками и вечными прыщами. Так как уроки маггловедения и прорицания частенько совпадали, гриффиндорцам приходилось объединяться в группы с другими факультетами, поэтому на первом занятии Гарри и Рон остались в компании пуффендуйцев и необщительной гриффиндорки. Их друзья же ушли в Северную Башню, в класс Трелони, который до сих пор вызывал у Гарри приступы тошноты.</p><p>— Удобная вещица, — пробормотал Рон, занимая свое место и тут же запуская руку в стаканчик с ручками. — Помню, папа как-то притащил такую, попытался заколдовать, и в итоге она плевалась чернилами в каждого, кто пытался взять ее в руки.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся и вытащил из сумки учебник. Он заметил среди пуффендуйцев знакомого мальчика — того самого Ондрея, с которым они ехали в карете. Тот улыбнулся ему и повернулся к Эрни Макмиллану, рассказывающему какую-то увлекательную историю. </p><p>Как Гарри и предполагал, маггловедение оказалось предметом гораздо более полезным и интересным, нежели прорицание. Профессор Чарити Бербидж была милой женщиной средних лет, с энтузиазмом подходящей к преподаванию. На первом занятии она лишь рассказывала о том, что включает в себя курс маггловедения и какие перспективы он открывает для тех, кто будет сдавать по нему СОВ или ЖАБА. Она показала им настоящий микроскоп, который, однако, был заколдован на неразбиваемость и мощное увеличение, а потом мельком прошлась по главам учебника.</p><p>Гарри остался доволен. Большинство из того, что они собирались изучать на третьем курсе, с лёгкостью можно было почерпнуть, живя с маглами, поэтому мальчик не видел проблем со своей успеваемостью по этому предмету. Зато Рон, который с трудом мог осознать то, что в медных проводах бежит некий ток, заставляющий лампы гореть, был впечатлен объемом работ.</p><p>— Я превращусь в папу, — хныкал он по пути на травологию. — Я буду восхищаться всякой дребеденью и рассказывать нудные истории.</p><p>— Уверен, Гермионе будет очень приятно, — намекнул Гарри, хитро улыбнувшись. Друг, который шел чуть впереди и не видел его усмешки, возликовал.</p><p>— Точно-точно. Она не будет больше укорять меня в том, что я ничего не знаю о мире маглов.</p><p>Гарри оставалось лишь поддерживать его энтузиазм до самых теплиц, где они соединились с остальными гриффиндорцами и встретились с новыми растениями профессора Стебль. Час в душном помещении, пропахшем удобрениями и пыльцой, прошел неприлично быстро. Казалось, что гриффиндорцы на пару с пуффендуйцами только-только взялись за лопатки, чтобы начать пересадку маслянистых рогожниц, как звон колокола уже звал их на улицу. Гарри подозревал, что это все из-за того, что в список его нелюбимых предметов добавилась еще и Защита от Темных Искусств, ранее являвшаяся любимейшим уроком. Теперь время перед ЗОТИ неслось с немыслимой скоростью, словно желая испортить гриффиндорцу настроение еще больше.</p><p>Но куда уж больше. Когда мальчик поднялся к нужному кабинету, там уже собралась толпа. И гриффиндорцы, и слизеринцы, с которыми у них был сдвоен урок, находились в состоянии любопытного предвкушения. Девушки прихорашивались, вертелись, парни делали вид, что им абсолютно все равно, но иногда Гарри замечал, как они по-дурацки выпячивают грудь, чтоб казаться внушительней. Даже Рон, поймав собственное отражение в оконном стекле, попытался счистить с носа земляное пятно и пригладить волосы, но потерпел в этом деле фатальный крах. Гермионе пришлось помогать ему, накладывая несколько простых заклинаний, а потом с ободряющей улыбкой выслушивать, как Уизли, запинаясь, рассказывает об уроках маггловедения.</p><p>Гарри, чтоб не смущать друзей, отошел в сторонку и устало привалился к стене, закрыв глаза. Профессор Голдман (гриффиндорец с особой иронией и отвращением произносил это «имя») явно не стремился запускать студентов в класс, мучая их неизвестностью. Гарри предпочел бы, чтоб Гриндевальд вообще не вел у них уроков, потому что он не был уверен, что сдержится и не нагрубит «профессору». Он понимал, чем ему это грозит, но внутри все бурлило из-за уже привычного раздражения, непонимания и гнева.</p><p>— Смотрите-ка, — раздался рядом знакомый голос, манерно растягивающий гласные. Гарри лениво приоткрыл глаза, окидывая компанию слизеринцев равнодушным взглядом. Надежда на то, что Драко отступится от своего не только в попытках раскопать его тайны, но и достать его насмешками, умирала на глазах. Может, ему было просто скучно, иначе с чего бы желание поцапаться вновь вскипело в его жилах? Лицо Малфоя выражало лишь злобное веселье и, пожалуй, чуть-чуть любопытства. Гарри, смотрящий на него исподволь, мог лишь воображать толику тепла в серых глазах. — Поттер. Слышал, ты подался в изучение маглов? </p><p>Как же хорошо Гарри знал этот голос. Он видел Малфоя разным: злым, надменным, веселым, серьезным, задумчивым, плачущим и даже орущим от боли. Но именно вот этого, готового творить пакости и плеваться оскорблениями, он ненавидел больше всего. И, как ни странно, с ним ему приходилось постоянно иметь дело.</p><p>— А я слышал, что за лето ты совсем не изменился, — холодно бросил Гарри. Крэбб и Гойл, настроенные на драку или хотя бы на лицезрение ссоры, заметно погрустнели. Даже Блейз Забини, словно лисица смотрящий на гриффиндорца, лишь хмыкнул, переводя взгляд на своего приятеля. Малфой прищурился и склонил голову на бок. Ждал иного ответа?</p><p>Гарри вдруг подумал о том, что он солгал. Малфой изменился за лето, как изменились и все остальные ребята. Его лицо стало уже, кожа налилась странным молочным цветом, а еще он подрос. Гриффиндорец с непонятным сожалением отметил, что Драко выше его на целых полдюйма. Это не так уж сильно бросалось в глаза, но и он, и Малфой знали об этом, и на лице слизеринца появилась довольная ухмылка. Он приосанился и сделал крошечный шаг вперед.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — произнес он. — Но я уверен, что и ты совсем не изменился. Небось, мечтаешь о Турнире? Тысяча галлеонов — купишь Уизелу новую мантию, а то он на бездомного похож.</p><p>— Ты, наверное, тоже о нем мечтаешь, — потянул Гарри, отмечая взглядом оживление у дверей. Кажется, профессор наконец подал первые признаки жизни. Гриффиндорец посмотрел Малфою прямо в глаза, вынуждая прислушаться. — Ты ведь любишь <i>опасные</i> авантюры.</p><p>Драко поджал губы. В этот момент дверь в кабинет ЗОТИ распахнулась, и ученики, нестройно ахнув, словно рухнули в воронку, пытаясь поскорей проскочить в класс. Гарри заметил, как Рон вертит головой, ища его, и поспешил к другу, протиснувшись между Малфоем и Забини. На секунду холодные пальцы коснулись его руки, и мальчик изо всех сил принялся думать об их прохладе, пытаясь заставить свое самообладание возобладать над горячностью.</p><p>Как ни странно, это, и правда, сработало. Когда Гарри вошел в класс, он чувствовал себя, по меньшей мере, профессором Снейпом, которого мало что могло вывести из себя. Правда, к этому «мало что» мальчик относил самого себя и даже ставил на первое место в коротком списке.</p><p>Гриндевальд сидел прямо на столе. Он явно не был знаком с учительской дисциплиной, поэтому не утруждал себя ни строгостью, ни приличием. Мужчина с хитрой улыбкой оглядывал входящих в класс, нетерпеливо покачивая ногой. Его распахнутая мантия едва ли не сползала с его плеч; верхняя пуговица рубашки была расстегнута, и это открывало весьма нахальный вид на его острые юношеские ключицы.</p><p>Гарри чуть не стошнило. Он насупился и оглядел класс, мечтая оказаться на последней парте. К несчастью, Гермиона успела занять первый стол (наверняка едва не подравшись из-за этого с Лавандой и Парвати), а Рон хотел сесть поближе к подруге. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как опуститься на стул рядом с приятелем и с неудовольствием отметить, что вокруг него собралась самая что ни на есть отвратительная компания: начиная с учителя, заканчивая Малфоем через проход, все было не так. Да и хихикающие девицы не прибавляли энтузиазма. </p><p>— Итак, — начал «профессор Голдман», когда студенты расселись и достали свои учебники. — Итак. С этого дня я буду вести у вас Защиту от Темных Искусств, — Гарри готов был поклясться, что в душе Гриндевальд просто катался со смеху, получая дьявольское удовольствие от происходящего. Его дразнящий взгляд остановился на гриффиндорце. — Третий курс состоит в основном из принципов защиты от волшебных существ, но я постараюсь ускорить процесс вашего обучения и перейти к более сложным и интересным темам, к примеру, таким, как символические заклинания. Кто-нибудь слышал о них?</p><p>«Чертов Темный Волшебник», — шипел Гарри про себя. Он был уверен, что Гриндевальд только что выдумал эти заклинания, чтобы раззадорить класс, поэтому был очень удивлен, когда рука Гермионы взвилась над партой. Лаванда и Парвати обиженно покачали головами и зарылись в учебнике, ища что-нибудь, чем в следующий раз можно будет удивить профессора.</p><p>— Да, мисс... Грейнджер.</p><p>— Символические или символьные заклинания — это заклятия, для осуществления которых необходимо вывести палочкой не просто характерное движение, а определенный знак, который может служить приказом, паролем или же отдельным, усиливающим заклинанием, — бодро протараторила Гермиона. Ее глаза засияли, когда на лице «профессора Голдмана» появилась довольная и даже слегка удивленная улыбка.</p><p>— Отлично, мисс Грейнджер, — он посмотрел куда-то в бок, словно заглядывая в свою собственную памятку. — Десять очков Гриффиндору.</p><p>Теперь и Гарри готов был смеяться. Он был уверен в том, что Гриндевальду за ночь пришлось выучить балльную систему и названия факультетов. </p><p>— Мы начнем с того, что я попрошу вас записать основные принципы Защиты от Темных Искусств. Пусть они будут расставлены по вашим приоритетам. Это работа не на оценку, я хочу знать отношения каждого из вас к Защите и к Темным Искусствам в целом. Если успеем, мы начнем проходить боггартов сегодня, и вы запишете все, что я скажу, а на следующем уроке устроим практическое занятие с настоящим духом. У вас есть вопросы, мистер Поттер?</p><p>Его слова застали Гарри врасплох. Оказалось, он так крепко стиснул в пальцах перо, что оно начало трещать. Рон успокаивающе похлопал друга по руке, подозревая, что у него опять начались легкие приступы, которыми был полон конец второго курса, когда Гарри начал волноваться о лете у Сириуса.</p><p>— Нет, <i>профессор Голдман</i>, — протянул гриффиндорец, выделяя голосом обращение и не отрывая взгляда от плеча мужчины. — Никаких вопросов.</p><p>Это был ужасный урок. Гарри был единственным, кто знал почти всю правду о происходящем, поэтому чувствовал себя в плотном потоке людей, идущих ему навстречу и не понимающих, что нужно развернуться и бежать прочь. Ему было неприятно признавать, что, несмотря на свое более чем темное прошлое, Гриндевальд сумел покорить учеников не только своей ангельской внешностью, но и какой-то завлекающей харизмой, напоминающей о манящих цветках у плотоядных растений. Студенты смотрели на него, разомлев, и слушали, послушно кивая головами.</p><p>Гарри с трудом мог написать эти дурацкие принципы Защиты, которые они проходили еще на первом курсе. «Профессор Голдман» сказал поставить их по своим приоритетам, и мальчик так и поступил. Он, старательно выводя каждую букву (чтобы почерк не был таким неряшливым), написал первым пунктом:</p><p>
  <i>Темные Искусства бывают обманчивы. Иногда под безобидным и привлекательным внешним видом может скрываться опасный противник.</i>
</p><p>Гарри вдруг вспомнил Грозного Глаза, любящего напоминать о Бдительности. Он, недолго думая, поставил вторым пунктом:</p><p>
  <i>Всегда нужно быть настороже. Не стоит забывать о том, что ваши союзники могут в любой момент превратиться в ваших врагов. </i>
</p><p>Рон был очень удивлен, когда увидел, насколько серьезно Гарри подошел к работе. Сам он шепотом спрашивал все у Гермионы, которая так же тихо пыталась заставить его работать самостоятельно. Она старалась выполнить свое задание максимально правильно и аккуратно, а приставания Рона мешали ей сосредоточиться.</p><p>Гарри сдал свой листок, с мрачным удовлетворением заметив, как сузились глаза «профессора Голдмана», когда он мельком оглядел его работу. Гриндевальд пытался с ним играть так же, как и со всем остальным Хогвартсом, но мальчик не собирался сдаваться просто так. Дамблдор заставил его молчать, но заставить доверять новому профессору он был не в силах.</p><p>Остаток урока Гарри почти ничего не записывал. Он умел сражаться с боггартами, поэтому не нуждался в подробном описании злого духа. Мальчик посвятил свое время тому, что искал в лицах остальных ребят нотки узнавания или же неприязни. Все было напрасным: даже Крэбб с Гойлом, эти дубоголовые амбалы, пытались вести конспект, чтобы угодить своему предводителю. Сам Малфой сидел, вытянув одну ногу, и стучал пером по губам, неотрывно следя за профессором. Когда Гарри заметил выражение его лица, ему совсем поплохело: надежда на то, что проницательный слизеринец заметит что-нибудь в новом профессоре, умерла, так и не обретя плоть.</p><p>«Прекрати пялиться на него», — чуть было не прошипел Гарри, но вовремя одернул себя, заставил ухватиться за перо и начать записывать бесполезные сведения. Когда прозвенел колокол, оповещающий об окончании урока, никто не двинулся с места. </p><p>— Вашим единственным заданием будет выучить заклинание Ридикулус. На следующем уроке мы проверим ваши умения, — Гриндевальд окинул класс довольным взглядом, наверняка отмечая совершенно влюбленные лица девушек. — Все свободны. Мистер Поттер, останьтесь.</p><p>Гарри подозревал, что этим все закончится, поэтому с непроницаемым выражением лица приготовился ждать. Рон и Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрели на него, шепнув о том, что будут ждать в коридоре, и ушли, прихватив его сумку. Когда за последним студентом закрылась дверь, Гриндевальд тут же взмахнул палочкой, накладывая Заглушающие чары. Это не испугало Гарри, хотя плавное, почти жеманное движение должно было его смутить.</p><p>— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил Гриндевальд, оглядывая мальчика внимательным взглядом. Гарри пожал плечами, борясь с желанием закинуть ногу на ногу.</p><p>— Я ничего не делал. Не вижу причин для того, чтоб вы оставляли меня после уроков, профессор, — потянул гриффиндорец, старательно копируя манеру Малфоя говорить. Гриндевальд оценил: он приблизился и присел на парту, сверху вниз глядя на Гарри. Мальчик подавил странный приступ паники: в глазах Темного Волшебника появилась та же подавляющая сила, что часто сверкала за очками профессора Дамблдора. Он не был готов к схватке с ней.</p><p>— Ты забываешь, кто я такой, — тихо произнес «профессор Голдман».</p><p>— Это Дамблдор забывает, кто вы такой, — ответил Гарри, отклоняясь на стуле назад. Ему не нравилось, когда в его личное пространство вмешиваются посторонние, и в особенности — Геллерт Гриндевальд. Он не боялся, нет: слишком высока была цена его жизни в этой не начавшейся войне, чтобы Дамблдор позволил своему другу причинить ему вред. </p><p>— Значит, ты не веришь Альбусу, — Геллерт уставился в окно, вглядываясь в облачную даль. Гарри невольно проследил за его взглядом, на мгновение потерявшись в небесной глади, а когда снова поднял на мужчину глаза, тот уже смотрел на него. Он облизнул губы и сказал: — Ты сомневаешься в его решениях, но продолжаешь следовать им. Почему бы тебе не пойти своим путем?</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Он отвел взгляд, уставившись на руку мужчины, расслабленно лежащую на столе. На мизинце блестело маленькое, почти незаметное колечко. Наверняка у него была особенная история, потому что металл уже пожелтел и потерял привлекательный вид.</p><p>— Хочешь, я отвечу за тебя, маленький Гарри Поттер? — голос «профессора» изменился и стал глубже. — Ты просто боишься. Ты устал от своей миссии, от своей славы, от своего бремени... Ты никогда не хотел быть лидером и нести ответственность за чужие жизни. Ошибусь ли я, если скажу, что ты бы много отдал за возможность превратиться в серую посредственность? </p><p>Гарри оттолкнул от себя его руку, попытавшуюся коснуться его лица. Он злобно глянул на Гриндевальда, медленно вскрывающего его, как вскрывают обычно консервные банки.</p><p>— Не прикасайтесь ко мне, — голос его подвел. Гриндевальд был прав, и гриффиндорец осознавал свое поражение. Осознавал, что его право упрекать Дамблдора медленно иссякает, поскольку он добровольно соглашается идти за ним, не прося объяснений. Гарри как никогда ясно ощутил, насколько сильно он похож на Северуса Снейпа.</p><p>— А мне это нравится. По реакции человека на чужую близость можно многое о нем узнать.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтоб вы знали обо мне что-либо.</p><p>— А может, ты просто боишься, что я узнаю то, чего не знаешь ты? Или то, чего ты знать не хочешь? Не думай, Гарри Поттер, что ты сможешь обыграть меня, — голос Гриндевальда перестал быть ласковым и сахарным, и в нем появились стальные нотки. Длинные пальцы железной хваткой вцепились в запястье Гарри, дергая его вперед и заставляя слушать. — Не пытайся вывести меня из себя и не забывай, на что я способен. Я могу и разозлиться, если вдруг увижу твое милое личико не там, где ему положено быть.</p><p>— Это где же? — с каждой секундой Гарри ненавидел это красивое лицо все больше. Дерзкий изгиб розовых губ бесил его, а черти в голубых глазах заставляли его кулаки сжиматься и дрожать.</p><p>— Где-нибудь за моей спиной, — Гриндевальд отпустил его руку и оттолкнулся от стола. Он взглянул на дверь, видимо, осознавая, что их разговор, скрытый Заглушающими чарами, может вызвать вопросы и подозрения. — А сейчас наслаждайтесь жизнью, пока можете, мистер Поттер.</p><p>— Конечно, профессор Голдман.</p><p> </p><p>— Что ты успел натворить? — допытывалась Гермиона до самого Большого Зала. — Ты же говорил, что раньше его никогда не видел.</p><p>— Он просто интересовался моей работой, — отмахивался Гарри. Он понимал, что отмазка глупая, но другой у него не было. Разговоры о профессоре начали ему надоедать, но он не знал, как намекнуть об этом друзьям. Гермиона была явно озабочена этой проблемой, и мальчик не знал — это из-за беспокойства за него или из-за того, что её работа не вызвала у Голдмана нужной реакции. Рон же был безмятежен: он предвкушающе потирал руки, ожидая обеда.</p><p>В Большом Зале рядом с друзьями уселись Фред с Джорджем. Они выглядели довольными, даже, пожалуй, слишком довольными.</p><p>— Как вам первый урок у нового профессора? — поинтересовался Фред, накладывая себе в тарелку побольше спагетти. — Впечатлил?</p><p>— Не особо, — быстро ответил Гарри, не давая Гермионе пуститься в объяснения, — а у вас как?</p><p>Близнецы не настаивали на подробностях. Джордж хитро сверкнул глазами и наклонился вперед, заговорчески зашептав:</p><p>— У нас появился рецепт для одного интересного зелья. До Хэллоуина мы успеем его сварить и тогда точно сможем пройти на Турнир!</p><p>Гарри пожалел, что не рассказал близнецам о своем будущем участии в Турнире, но Дамблдор ясно дал понять, что не стоит распространять эту информацию. Отчего-то он мог доверить ее Рону Уизли, но не мог — его старшим братьям, которые и так знали небольшую часть истории с дневником.</p><p>Мальчик кинул взгляд на преподавательский стол. Дамблдор беседовал о чем-то с профессором МакГонагалл и не спешил обращать внимание на гриффиндорца. Гриндевальд на обед так и не явился, но это было к лучшему. Он хотя бы не успел испортить аппетит Гарри, который и так всю трапезу выслушивал препирания близнецов и Гермионы, раскритиковавшей их план в пух и прах.</p><p>— Такого гения, как Дамблдор, не обмануть зельем старения! — возмущалась девочка, размахивая вилкой. — Лучше потратьте это время на подготовку к СОВ!</p><p>— Ты такая скучная, Гермиона, — упорствовали Фред и Джордж. — В своей торжественной речи победителей мы непременно укажем, что ты была против этой затеи.</p><p>— Не будет никакой речи, — твердо заявила гриффиндорка. — К тому же, вы бы не смогли участвовать оба. Кто-то один.</p><p>— Мы бы просто притворялись друг другом, если бы это понадобилось. Мы похожи настолько, что даже наша мать...<br/>— ...наша родная мать!<br/>— ...не может нас различить. </p><p>Гермиона лишь покачала головой. Она не дала Рону доесть вторую порцию говядины с соусом, сказав, что они непременно должны прийти на урок Хагрида пораньше, чтобы поддержать его. Если учесть то, что этот урок также был сдвоен со слизеринцами, причины для беспокойства были. Друзья знали о темной истории с Клювокрылом и Малфоем, поэтому в срочном порядке пытались придумать, как этого избежать. </p><p>— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Гарри, когда гриффиндорцы вышли на крыльцо и отправились к хижине лесничего. — Обязательно.</p><p>До самой опушки леса он пытался найти достойное оправдание, почему Малфой не должен подходить к гиппогрифу, которое собирался высказать слизеринцу. Ничего не шло на ум. Отчаявшись, мальчик решил действовать по обстоятельствам и с легкостью нацепил на лицо приветливую улыбку. </p><p>Хагрид уже ждал их у своей хижины. Он стоял в своей кротовой шубе и держал за ошейник охотничьего пса Клыка. Весь его вид выражал нетерпение — это был первый в его жизни урок. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона были первыми подтянувшимися студентами, и лесничий с радостью их поприветствовал. Спущенный Клык попытался их облизать, но потом бросил это дело и, радостно визжа, побежал к Хогвартсу.</p><p>— Я вам такое приготовил! — воскликнул Хагрид, махнув рукой в сторону Запретного Леса. — Уверен, что понравится. Вы принесли учебники?</p><p>— Ага, — Рон вытащил из сумки «Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах», перетянутую двумя ремнями. Она мелко дрожала, но не могла порвать крепкие путы. Книга Гермионы была обклеена клейкой лентой, но также подавала признаки жизни. — Принесли.</p><p>— Вот и отлично! А вон и гриффиндорцы идут... Ждем только слизеринцев и пойдем! — Хагрид аж трясся от нетерпения. Он спустился с крыльца и встал на протоптанную тропу, вглядываясь вдаль. Когда слизеринцы появились на крыльце и неспешно двинулись к Запретному Лесу, колокол уже прозвонил. Они с недовольными лицами приблизились к хижине.</p><p>— Ну, наконец-то! — хлопнул в ладоши лесничий. — Все в сборе. За мной!</p><p>Он потопал по тропе, уводя ребят все дальше в лес. Гарри постарался не вспоминать о том, что случилось, когда он оказался так далеко в прошлый раз, и понадеялся, что Малфой, Рон и Гермиона не думают об этом так же часто, как он. В конце концов, их жизни не были настолько острыми, чтобы постоянно натыкаться на свои вопросы.</p><p>Хагрид провел учеников вдоль опушки и остановился около большой изгороди, мерцающей едва заметным голубым светом. Гарри опасливо коснулся деревянной жерди, но не почувствовал никакого магического влияния.</p><p>— Прошу всех встать вдоль забора! — распорядился Хагрид. — Чтобы всем было... видно. Теперь откройте книжки.</p><p>— И как же это сделать? — громко поинтересовался Малфой, повыше поднимая свой учебник. Он был перевязан длинной веревкой. — Я не хочу, чтоб она откусила мне пальцы.</p><p>— О, — Хагрид был в недоумении. Гарри тут же пришел ему на выручку. </p><p>— Погладь книжку по корешку, — посоветовал он, показывая собственный послушно раскрытый экземпляр. Малфой недоверчиво выгнул бровь, но все же послушался. Вскоре все слизеринцы опасливо разглядывали твердые страницы, на которых были изображены различные магические животные и описаны методы работы с ними.</p><p>— Ну вот, у вас есть книжки, — Хагрид был рад, что инцидент исчерпан. — Сейчас я приведу животных.</p><p>Лесничий пошел в лес и скрылся за деревьями. Среди студентов поднялся галдеж: слизеринцы хором поливали грязью рекомендованный учебник и манеру преподавания Хагрида, а гриффиндорцы пытались защитить всеми любимого «большого друга». Рон, конечно, влез в перепалку, а Гарри не стал его останавливать: он, прислонившись к изгороди, разглядывал лес вокруг, почти умиротворенный тихим пением птиц. Рядом Гермиона листала опасный учебник, бубня что-то себе под нос. В ее пышных, словно непричесанных волосах запутался маленький листик, и Гарри заботливо вынул его, бросив в загон.</p><p>Вдруг из дальнего конца загона раздался громкий шум. Все разом замерли и повернулись, глядя на несущуюся галопом дюжину гиппогрифов. Их туловища, задние ноги и хвосты принадлежали коням, передние лапы, крылья и головы — орлам. У них были мощные клювы и огромные когти, рыхлившие землю при каждом скачке. На их могучие шеи были надеты кожаные ошейники, а поводками служили длинные цепи, волочившиеся за ними по земле. Хагрид бежал следом, пытаясь ухватить эти цепи, но сумел сделать это только тогда, когда гиппогрифы остановились. Лесничий привязал цепи к столбику в центре загона, вытер пот и двинулся обратно к ученикам, которые, пораженные зрелищем, стояли с открытыми ртами.</p><p>— Знакомьтесь, — он обвел стадо рукой, — Гиппогрифы! Красавцы.</p><p>Сейчас многие были с ним согласны. Гиппогрифы, и правда, были впечатляющими. Одетые перьями голова и холка плавно переходили в лоснящийся на свету торс. Они все были разные: сизые, рыжие, красные, каштановые и угольно-черные. Кони-орлы грациозно перебирали ногами и гордо взирали на столпившихся за загоном студентов, восхищенно разглядывающих их сильные тела.</p><p>— Можете подойти поближе, — Хагрид снял с калитки засов, и ученики медленно, опасаясь нападения, стали заходить внутрь. — Только не забывайте: гиппогрифы очень гордые существа. Никогда им не грубите — они все понимают. Прежде чем приблизиться к гиппогрифу, поклонитесь и дождитесь, когда он поклонится в ответ. Тогда его можно погладить. Если же он не поклонится, лучше бегите, потому что когти у них как сталь. Кто хочет попробовать первым?</p><p>Кроме Гарри, Рона и Гермионы желающих опробовать спорное предложение не нашлось. Гриффиндорцы, переглянувшись, приблизились к сизому гиппогрифу, в котором Гарри моментально узнал Клювокрыла. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел на него и покрутил головой — ему явно не нравилось сидеть на цепи. Однако, когда ребята склонились в почтительном поклоне, зверь, немного поразмыслив, поклонился в ответ.</p><p>— Он довольно мил, — призналась Гермиона, коснувшись твердого клюва, тут же ткнувшегося ей в ладонь. — Ой.</p><p>— Молодцы, ребята! — обрадовался Хагрид. — Клювик очень добрый! Думаю, он даже покатает кого-нибудь. </p><p>— Не стоит, Хагрид, — мягко заметил Гарри, почесывая Клювокрыла под крылом. — Первый урок все-таки.</p><p>— Д-да, ты прав, — лесничий почесал свою шевелюру. — Но вы все можете их погладить.</p><p>Ученики, все еще немного боясь, пошли вперед. Они подходили к пестрым чудищам, кланялись и терпеливо ждали, пока те опустят голову. Не повезло только Невиллу: ему пришлось убегать от темно-красного гиппогрифа, пытающегося клюнуть его в спину. Мальчик с неожиданной прытью перескочил через загон и прижался к дереву, с ужасом глядя, как гиппогриф встает на дыбы. Хагриду пришлось успокаивать зверя, поглаживая его по крупу, прежде чем тот, пророкотав что-то, позволил себя увести. Тушка хорька показалась ему более соблазнительной, чем перепуганный мальчишка.</p><p>— Пора, — решил Гарри, доставая свою палочку. Он внимательно следил за тем, куда направляется Малфой и его компания. Так как Рон и Гермиона обступили Клювокрыла, слизеринцы не спешили подходить к нему, и их выбор пал на вороного гиппогрифа, отчего-то бьющего задним копытом изгородь. Когда он увидел направляющуюся к нему толпу, то тут же замер, приподняв огромные крылья. </p><p>Гарри заприметил сумку Малфоя, лежащую на мшистом пне. Вещи остальных же валялись вокруг.</p><p>— <i>Вингардиум Левиоса</i>, — шепнул гриффиндорец, направив палочку на сумку. Та медленно, словно нехотя, поднялась в воздух. Малфой уже успел недовольно поклониться и дождаться ответного поклона. Он явно был раздражен тем, что ему приходится кланяться какому-то зверю.</p><p>— Ты совсем не страшное чудовище... — донеслось до Гарри. Мальчик тут же кивнул Рону, спрятавшись за боком Клювокрыла, чтобы со стороны не было видно, как он колдует. Взмах палочки — и сумка слизеринца начала подниматься, едва ли, не цепляясь за ветви деревьев.</p><p>— Эй, Малфой! — закричал Уизли. — Это не твои вещички убегают?</p><p>Драко тут же забыл про недовольного гиппогрифа. Он взвизгнул и выхватил собственную палочку, пытаясь остановить поднимающуюся все выше сумку. Гарри хихикнул и откинул вещи куда-то в лес, заставив Малфоя кинуться за ними. К несчастью, Панси Паркинсон увидела его усмешку.</p><p>— Это все Поттер! Это он!</p><p>— Какого черта? — Малфой приманил свою сумку, проверил ее содержимое и тут же вперил в Гарри горящий взгляд. — Как весело, Поттер! Может, ты тоже хочешь испробовать заклятие?</p><p>Гарри совсем не хотел ссориться с Малфоем. Он хотел его <i>спасти</i>. Но в итоге ему в грудь была направлена волшебная палочка, а в загоне медленно нарастало напряжение. </p><p>— А ну немедленно прекратите это! — взревел Хагрид. Он ухватил цепи гиппогрифов и потянул их назад, подальше от стычки. — Уберите палочки, они этого не любят!</p><p>Гарри послушно убрал палочку в карман мантии. Малфой скрежетнул зубами и убрал свою, не отрывая от мальчика взбешенного взгляда. </p><p>«Я все объясню», — шепнул гриффиндорец одними губами, но вызвал лишь недоумение. Крэбб и Гойл хмуро покосились на Хагрида, который с легкостью мог поднять их обоих, и поплелись прочь из загона. Паркинсон за ними. Последними вышли Малфой и Забини, решившие, что играть с гиппогрифами ниже их достоинства.</p><p>— Все обошлось, — облегчению Гермионы не было предела. Она ласковым взглядом посмотрела на Клювокрыла, пытающегося клюнуть своего товарища. — Я бы не пережила, если бы с такими чудесными зверями что-то случилось.</p><p>— Все, все, закончим на сегодня, — Хагрид погнал студентов прочь из загона и закрыл за ними калитку. — Вашим домашним заданием будет прочитать о гиппогрифах в учебнике. Все свободны, давайте, идите.</p><p>Гарри отделился от массы школьников и подошел к Хагриду. Он чувствовал себя и виноватым за то, что сорвал урок, и довольный тем, что ни лесничий, ни Малфой, ни Клювокрыл не пострадали.</p><p>— Прости, — мальчик погладил друга по локтю, — я должен был это сделать. Тот гиппогриф хотел его ударить.</p><p>— Эх, — Хагрид был опечален тем, что урок закончился так скомканно, но все же улыбнулся. Он ласково потрепал Гарри по волосам. — Ну, главное, что все обошлось. Тучка всегда был немного агрессивным.</p><p>Позже, когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона возвращались в замок, Уизли все-таки не выдержал. Он всплеснул руками и начал хохотать.</p><p>— Тучка! Хагрид — это просто нечто!</p><p>Друзья с радостью подхватили его смех.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Боггарт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри знал, что рано или поздно этот момент настанет, но все равно почувствовал тяжесть, когда фиолетовый конвертик, прикрепленный к лапе Фоукса, оказался у него в руках. Феникс приветливо кивнул ему, окинул гостиную Гриффиндора немигающим взглядом и сорвался с подоконника, вмиг воспарив в небо. В этот момент в гостиной было много учеников — они все были заняты своими домашними заданиями и болтовней, и появление директорской птицы возбудило в них интерес.</p><p>— Что ты натворил, Гарри? — поинтересовался Симус, откладывая в сторону учебник по травологии. Дин и Невилл тут же заинтересованно подняли головы.</p><p>— Это по поводу прошлого года, — тут же придумал отмазку Гарри. Он посмотрел на Рона с Гермионой, сидящих рядом и ждущих объяснений. Когда остальные гриффиндорцы вернулись к своим делам, решив, что ничего особо интересного не предвидится, мальчик наклонился к столу и зашептал так, чтоб только друзья его слышали:</p><p>— Это из-за боггарта. </p><p>— Боггарта? — непонимающе переспросил Рон. — Мы же еще не встречались с ним.</p><p>— Дамблдор думает, что боггарт Гарри может превратиться в Сам-Знаешь-Кого, — испуганно объяснила Гермиона. Гарри кивнул, подтверждая ее слова. Лицо Рона тут же побелело и вытянулось, а в голубых глазах отразилась тень паники. Он медленно откинулся назад на стуле, глядя на друга так, словно тот в любую секунду мог призвать Волдеморта в их гостиную.</p><p>— Тогда лучше сходи сейчас, — наконец произнес Уизли. — Завтра уже урок.</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — Гарри отложил недописанные ответы по трансфигурации в сторону. Было еще не так поздно, и до отбоя оставалось время на то, чтоб посетить директорский кабинет. — Я пойду.</p><p>Помахав напуганным друзьям, он вышел из гостиной. </p><p>— Смотри, возвращайся до отбоя, иначе я тебя не пущу, — крикнула Полная Дама ему вслед, но Гарри ничего не ответил. Дама всегда говорила так тем, кто отправлялся на поздние прогулки, но исправно запускала их хоть в три часа ночи. Правда, иногда она могла спать так крепко, что разбудить ее не представлялось возможным, или уходила в гости к своей подруге Виолетте.</p><p>Гарри спустился по лестницам, погруженный в свои мысли. Он уже думал о том, что его боггарт мог измениться. Дементоры вызывали в нем все тот же страх и слабость, но после того, как он выучил заклятие Патронуса, и после всех произошедших событий они перестали казаться оплотами ужаса и страданий. Гарри видел вещи намного более жуткие, чем эти мерзкие твари. Смерть дорогих ему людей причиняла больше боли и страданий, чем целая стая дементоров, высасывающих все счастье и радость.</p><p>Дамблдор уже ждал его. Когда Гарри тихо постучался и открыл дверь, директор тут же поднялся на ноги. Как ни странно, Гриндевальда не было в кабинете, хотя мальчик отчего-то не сомневался в том, что новый профессор будет сопровождать их и сегодня. Старый волшебник подтвердил его опасения:</p><p>— Геллерт ждет нас в тренировочном зале, — сказал он, обходя стол и приближаясь к гриффиндорцу. — Ты готов?</p><p>— Я не думаю, что мой боггарт превратится в Волдеморта, — сказал Гарри, не отвечая на вопрос. Он не был готов к этому, но у него не возникало даже мысли об отступлении. </p><p>— Я тоже так не думаю, — мягко произнес директор, — но он будет чем-то ужасным.</p><p>Он печально улыбнулся и повел мальчика уже знакомым путем к волшебному залу. Они молчали и не спешили заводить разговор: старый волшебник не стремился делиться своими мыслями и чувствами, а гриффиндорец не решался высказывать свои претензии. Чтобы не думать о боггартах и тех ужасах, что он себе навоображал, он стал думать о Дамблдоре. И о словах Снейпа.</p><p>
  <i>Он любит его.</i>
</p><p>Гарри не совсем понимал этого. Он знал, что мужчины могут любить друг друга, и это знание вызывало в нем смешанные чувства. Он не мог представить старого добродушного Дамблдора вместе с молодым гибким Гриндевальдом, к ногам которого лег уже почти весь Хогвартс. Гриффиндорец словно наяву почувствовал наглые прикосновения к своему лицу, и теперь в них виделось двойное дно — его презрение к «профессору Голдману» возросло в несколько раз. Гарри вдруг вспомнил ванну и Седрика — его, несомненно, самое смущающее воспоминание, — и размышлять на тему отношений двух магов резко расхотелось. </p><p>Около тайного зала их ждал Гриндевальд. У его ног стоял черный сундук, покрытый вязью рун. Мужчина лениво постукивал по нему носком ботинка и тут же предвкушающе вскинулся, стоило Дамблдору приблизиться к дверям.</p><p>Гарри отвел взгляд, опасаясь, что волшебник догадается о его мыслях. И, конечно, рассмеется ему в лицо.</p><p>— Все готово, — произнес Гриндевальд, взмахивая волшебной палочкой. Сундук поднялся над полом и завис в воздухе. Дамблдор одобрительно посмотрел на него, кивнул и произнес заклинание, открывающее дверь в магический зал. Он первым вошел внутрь, а Гарри проскользнул следом. Ему показалось, что сияющий узор на стенах приветливо мигнул ему, становясь ярче. </p><p>Гриндевальд поставил сундук в самый центр светящегося круга. Гарри послушно приблизился к нему, покрепче сжимая волшебную палочку и готовясь к сражению со своими собственными страхами. Краем глаза он заметил, что Дамблдор остался у дверей, словно молчаливый наблюдатель, не спешащий приближаться к эпицентру. </p><p>— Ты же помнишь нужное заклинание? — спросил Гриндевальд. Гарри поморщился, заметив очередную лукавую усмешку. Сейчас, когда директор наблюдал за ними, мужчина не мог вновь начать свой странный разговор, поэтому довольствовался лишь неуловимыми намеками.</p><p>— Помню, — выдавил гриффиндорец сквозь зубы.</p><p>Волшебник кивнул и взмахнул палочкой. Сундук вздрогнул, и его крышка медленно открылась. Гарри стоял достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как что-то темное вырвалось из него, вмиг обретая плоть.</p><p>Конечно, это был не дементор. Гарри смотрел в мертвое, зеленоватое лицо Рона, безучастно разглядывающего его в ответ. Рон резко сменился такой же пугающей Гермионой, та — Малфоем, который словно потерял последние краски. Затем боггарт превратился в Сириуса, потом в Ремуса, в Северуса, в близнецов, в Джинни... Лица друзей, любимых менялись и менялись до тех пор, пока Гарри не вскинул палочку и не проорал:</p><p>— <i>Ридикулус!</i></p><p>Толчок магии забросил боггарта обратно в сундук. Гриндевальд тут же запечатал крышку, но дух не затих, сотрясая свою тюрьму. Лишь спустя пару минут боггарт успокоился.</p><p>Гарри тяжело дышал. Он коснулся рукой своих губ, ощутив их дрожь. Мальчик ожидал чего-то подобного, но увиденное все равно поразило его. Липкий и холодный ужас, который вызывали в нем дементоры, был не похож на ту панику и горячий страх, жгущий вены, который овладел им на крошечное мгновение веры в то, что друзья погибли. </p><p>— Я был прав, когда говорил, что его боггарта лучше не показывать публике, — Гриндевальд шагнул вперед, сверху вниз глядя на Гарри. — И я уже убедился в том, что ты способный мальчик и быстро усваиваешь материал. Тебе придется посидеть в стороне.</p><p>— С радостью, — Гарри вздернул подбородок, чувствуя, как его верхняя губа приподнимается в оскале. — С превеликим удовольствием вообще не приду к вам на урок, профессор.</p><p>— Достаточно, — мягкий голос Дамблдора отбросил их друг от друга. Гриндевальд на мгновение скривился, но потом его лицо озарила все та же неизменная улыбка. Он подошел к старому волшебнику и посмотрел на Гарри томным и довольным взглядом, как будто мальчик только что подтвердил его самые худшие догадки.</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор улыбнулся в бороду, и его глаза печально заблестели, — мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это. Не стоит пугать твоих друзей подобным, согласен?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри приблизился к дверям. Два взгляда следили за его перемещениями.</p><p>— Тогда тебе стоит вернуться в свою спальню, успокоить их и лечь спать, — мягко произнес директор. — А на следующем уроке ЗОТИ ты будешь лишь наблюдателем.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, попрощался и спешно двинулся на выход. Прежде чем выйти, он услышал шепот Гриндевальда: «Я помню человека, который ничего не боялся. Он мог видеть истинное обличье боггарта. Как жаль, что он умер». Мальчик не стал оглядываться и прислушиваться — он пулей выскочил прочь, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что сейчас могло происходить в магическом зале.</p><p>Когда Гарри вернулся в башню, Рон с Гермионой все еще работали. Точней, Гермиона трудолюбиво исправляла косяки друга, водя палочкой по пергаменту, а Уизли, подперев голову рукой, смотрел на нее.</p><p>— Нет, ты серьезно? — возмутилась девочка. — «Иглы рыбы-ежа можно использовать в зельеварении, медицине и зельеварении. Также они используются в изготовлении фейерверков и зельеварении…» Рон, где ты был, когда писал это?</p><p>— Не знаю, — проворчал Рон, отворачиваясь. Он заметил Гарри, стоящего на пороге, и тут же подскочил. — О, ты вернулся! Ну как?</p><p>Рон явно стремился уйти подальше от темы домашних работ. Он пододвинулся, уступая мальчику место на диване. Гермиона тяжко вздохнула, окинув его осуждающим взглядом, и отложила работу в сторону.</p><p>— Просто боггарт, — Гарри был напуган, но не измотан. Он привык бояться и находиться в напряжении, поэтому состояние подвешенности казалось даже более привычным, чем меланхоличное существование.</p><p>— И что... было твоим боггартом? — осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона. Гриффиндорец не хотел врать друзьям, но правда была слишком... Слишком. Они не должны были знать о том, что Гарри видел их мертвыми.</p><p>— Кое-что очень ужасное, — произнес он, глядя на пламя в камине. Жар опалил и согрел его. — Я не думаю, что вам стоит знать об этом.</p><p>Друзья переглянулись, но настаивать не стали. Боялись они или сочувствовали, Гарри не знал, но он был благодарен за их поддержку.</p><p> </p><p>На следующий урок Защиты от Темных Искусств Гарри пришел в состоянии ироничного предвкушения. Все парты в классе были отодвинуты назад, и перед доской образовалось пустое пространство. Там стоял уже знакомый мальчику сундук, который мелко, словно в предвкушении, подрагивал. Руны, покрывающие его крышку, то и дело вспыхивали неярким светом.</p><p>Гарри притащил стул и поставил его у дверей. Отсюда прекрасно было видно происходящее перед сундуком, а сам боггарт был достаточно далеко, чтоб не попасть под его атаку. Гриндевальд уже привычно сидел на столе. Он снова не потрудился застегнуть мантию и верхнюю пуговицу, поэтому выглядел таким же растрепанным, как и в прошлый раз. Его голубой взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на Гарри, задумчиво рассматривал его и вновь возвращался к ученикам, полукругом стоящим перед ним. Гриффиндорцу сильно не нравились эти взгляды, но он ничего не мог поделать.</p><p>— Что, Поттер, испугался боггарта? — язвительно поинтересовалась Панси Паркинсон, когда заметила, что Гарри не стремится присоединиться к остальным. Мальчик вскинул бровь и хотел было ответить, но Малфой сделал это за него: одернул свою подругу, уводя в сторону. Он сказал ей что-то, и лицо Панси приобрело озадаченный вид.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона, стоящие в толпе гриффиндорцев, тихо о чем-то переговаривались, иногда искоса поглядывая на друга. Гарри не смотрел на них. Он знал, что друзья думают о его «настолько ужасном» боггарте и беспокоятся. Тревожить их еще больше не хотелось, поэтому мальчику оставалось лишь сидеть с отрешенным видом и ждать.</p><p>Его ожидание быстро закончилось.</p><p>— Итак, — торжественно произнес «профессор Голдман», когда ученики успокоились и приготовились ждать. Он откинул полы мантии назад и закинул ногу на ногу, оглядывая толпу перед собой. Мужчина  явно получал удовольствие от командования, и это сильно беспокоило Гарри, — начнем же наш урок. Надеюсь, вы все выучили заклинание?</p><p>Класс ответил нестройным хором. Многие уже достали свои волшебные палочки и теперь в предвкушении смотрели на сундук.</p><p>— Хорошо. Заклинание «Ридикулус» позволит либо превратить боггарта во что-то смешное, либо, если будет достаточно сильным, откинет его обратно в сундук, — объяснил профессор. — Выстройтесь в очередь.</p><p>Ученики начали лихорадочно перемещаться. Они хотели испытать себя и сразиться с собственными страхами, но в то же время жутко боялись встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Гарри видел, как Рон покрывается пятнами, видимо, представляя огромных пауков, а Малфой разрывается между желаниями смело встать первым и трусливо спрятаться подальше. В итоге мальчики чуть не подрались за место между Парвати Патил и Дафной Гринграсс, но вмешательство Крэбба и Гойла отшвырнуло Рона назад.</p><p>— Когда я открою сундук, боггарт примет вид вашего страха. Вы должны смело посмотреть на него и громко, четко произнести заклинание, — Гриндевальд нацелил палочку на сундук. Симус, который стоял самым первым, встряхнул плечами, поднял руку и приготовился.</p><p>Раздался щелчок. Из сундука вырвалась расплывчатая черная тень, тут же превратившаяся в ведьму-банши. У нее были длинные черные волосы, закрывающие зеленоватое лицо, и длинные костлявые руки, висящие вдоль тела. Ведьма набрала в легкие воздуха и заверещала. Школьники тут же отшатнулись назад и зажали уши руками: ее крик был пронзительным и раздражающим, словно скрежет ногтя по стеклу.</p><p>— <i>Ридикулус!</i> — выкрикнул Симус, направив палочку на банши. Та вмиг поперхнулась своим криком и схватилась рукой за горло, силясь издать хоть звук.</p><p>— Замечательно, мистер Финниган, — хлопнул в ладоши профессор, — 10 очков Гриффиндору. Следующий!</p><p>Очередь начала двигаться. Симус, чтоб не мешать другим, присел рядом с Гарри, заняв место зрителя. Признаться, наблюдать за поединками было очень увлекательно: люди менялись, когда их кошмары оживали перед ними. Гермиона чуть не зарыдала, когда профессор МакГонагалл сообщила ей, что она завалила все экзамены и будет исключена из школы, а над боггартом смущенного Невилла хохотал весь класс. В прошлый раз Люпин подсказал гриффиндорцу представить Снейпа в одежде своей бабушки, но Долгопупс справился и сам: его заклятие заставило зельевара запутаться в собственной мантии — а ведь она вечно волочилась по земле! — и повалиться на пол. </p><p>Боггартом Лаванды Браун была огромная змея. Как только слизеринцы увидели ее, то тут же начали свистеть и улюлюкать. Они замолкли лишь тогда, когда девочка, вздернув нос, ушла к остальным, пропустив вперед Парвати. Та сразилась с мумией в окровавленных бинтах и пошла за подругой, уступив место Малфою. Тот все еще самодовольно ухмылялся, но Гарри-то видел, как уголки бледных губ медленно опускаются, а в серых глазах появляется опасение.</p><p>Малфой пережил много ужасного. Может, не стоит пускать его к боггарту? Стоило этим мыслям мелькнуть в голове Гарри, как холодное предчувствие ударило его по затылку. Гриффиндорец вскочил на ноги, но в этот момент кровавая мумия выпрямилась, повернулась вокруг себя, и на ее месте оказался высокий темноволосый юноша. В руках он держал палочку, направленную Малфою в грудь, и ухмылялся. В чертах его лица проступило что-то дьявольское.</p><p>Том Реддл. Гарри, не раздумывая, шагнул вперед, поднимая собственную палочку. Он готов был сразиться с ним еще раз, еще десять раз, лишь бы у Малфоя не было такого испуганного выражения лица. Слизеринец словно потерялся: он смотрел на свой кошмар, не моргая, и ждал чего-то. Но стоило Гарри сделать еще один крошечный шаг вперед, как мальчик тут же отмер и вскинул дрогнувшую руку:</p><p>— <i>Ридикулус!</i> — заклятие Малфоя отбросило боггарта обратно в сундук. Крышка с громким стуком захлопнулась, и руны, покрывающие ее, тут же вспыхнули. Гриндевальд, прекрасно видящий все происходящее со своего стола, хлопнул в ладоши, с неизменной улыбкой глядя на бледного Малфоя.</p><p>— Замечательно, мистер Малфой. Все видели? Очень сильное заклятие. Пятнадцать баллов Слизерину.</p><p>Вопреки похвале, Драко не выглядел довольным. Наоборот, он недоумевал — его глаза расширились, а губы приоткрылись. Малфой вдруг странно хмыкнул и твердой, уверенной походкой направился к дверям. Кажется, никто не узнал в его боггарте Темнейшего Волшебника всех времен: лица учеников выражали лишь любопытство и недоумение. Лишь Рон с Гермионой, по описанию знающие о Томе, выглядели озадаченными.</p><p>— Могу я выйти? — спросил Малфой, искоса взглянув на профессора. Тот кивнул. Гарри готов был поклясться, что во взгляде Гриндевальда появилось что-то жаждущее и голодное, и внезапное желание выскочить из класса вслед за слизеринцем стало почти нестерпимым. Как только Малфой скрылся за дверью, перед этим рявкнув на Блейза, чтоб тот не шел за ним, гриффиндорец тут же подобрался и медленно начал пятиться.</p><p>— Мне тоже нужно выйти, — бросил он, хватаясь за ручку. Гриндевальд, готовый вновь распахнуть сундук, понимающе посмотрел на него и махнул рукой.</p><p>— Идите, — произнес он. Гарри не стал дожидаться продолжения фразы и выскочил в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он закрутил головой, ища Малфоя, но успел увидеть лишь полу мантии, тут же скрывшуюся за углом. Гриффиндорец кинулся следом, надеясь, что никому не взбредет в голову идти за ним.</p><p>Гарри нашел Малфоя в соседнем коридоре. Тот стоял около окна и смотрел на Запретный Лес, зеленым морем расстилающийся до самого горизонта. Ветер колыхал острые верхушки елей, завивал дым, идущий из трубы на крыше домика Хагрида, причудливыми кольцами, волнами проходил по пока еще зеленой траве на лужайках. Гриффиндорец подошел ближе и встал рядом. Пейзаж успокаивал его и давал надежду: в сером небе мелькали голубые лоскуты, и солнце иногда выглядывало из-за облачной перины.</p><p>— Какой же ты предсказуемый, Поттер, — хмыкнул Малфой, разворачиваясь и усаживаясь на подоконник. Он больше не выглядел напуганным и растерянным. Скорей, обреченным и смирившимся. — Или тебе просто нравится за мной бегать?</p><p>— А тебе нравится влипать в истории, — Гарри оперся руками о подоконник и стал смотреть на улицу, боковым зрением наблюдая за Малфоем. — Вот уж не думал, что ты соизволишь позвать меня.</p><p>— Я не звал тебя, — огрызнулся Драко, — я ушел подумать.</p><p>— Однако же ты не удивился и не возмутился, когда я пришел, — привел разумный довод Гарри. Ему не нужны были слова или знаки, чтобы понять, что Малфой нуждается в этом разговоре. Лето помогло слизеринцу прийти в себя, однако то, что произошло в Тайной Комнате, не могло исчезнуть из его сознания благодаря крошечному диалогу на высоте тридцати ярдов и времени, проведенному в рассаднике Слизерина. Там, в этом страшном зале, что-то изменилось окончательно и бесповоротно. Гарри должен был узнать, что именно. Пусть даже при этом он чувствовал себя эгоистом.</p><p>— Я уже привык к тому, что ты меня преследуешь, — в голосе Малфоя появилось что-то, чему Гарри не мог дать названия. </p><p>— Я тебя не преследую, — покачал головой гриффиндорец. — Я лишь хочу поговорить. </p><p>— Мы уже поговорили.</p><p>— Этого недостаточно.</p><p>— Тебе?</p><p>Гарри начинал злиться. Конечно, он не думал, что Малфой бросится ему на грудь и начнет взахлеб рассказывать о своих переживаниях, но надеялся, что его беспокойство не вызовет такого отторжения. Драко позвал его сюда, хоть и не признавался в этом, а значит, хотел поговорить. Возможно, если бы гриффиндорец признался, что он был в сознании тогда, то разговор пошел бы бодрее, но он не собирался расставаться со своим последним козырем. С последней не порванной нитью.</p><p>— Хорошо. Мы не будем говорить об этом, — сказал Гарри. — Но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я же был там.</p><p>— Прошло много месяцев. Поздновато ты спохватился, — съехидничал Малфой и наклонился вперед, нависая над гриффиндорцем. Его лицо было дерзким, однако в глазах не было довольного огня. Скорей, что-то загнанное металось в их глубине. Гарри не мог отвести взгляда. Он ощутил чужое дыхание, коснувшееся его лица, и в это мгновение чувство горькой беспомощности завладело им. Он спас Драко от огня, от василиска — оставалось только спасти его от страха. Гарри не знал, как. Что он мог сделать?</p><p>— Никогда не поздно напомнить, что ты не один.</p><p>Малфой поджал губы и уставился в окно. Гарри смотрел на него, не зная, что он должен сказать. Он не думал, что у них будет еще один тяжелый разговор, потому что слизеринец старательно избегал его в прошлом году. Но сейчас они были вместе, и никого, кто мог бы заставить Драко вновь превратиться в заносчивого придурка, не было рядом.</p><p>Малфой резко повернул голову и уставился на Гарри. Пристальное разглядывание раздражало его, и на впалых щеках появились розовые пятна.</p><p>— Ты тоже не один, так ведь? — его пальцы неожиданно коснулись воротника рубашки гриффиндорца, но тут же отпрянули. Гарри почувствовал себя неловко: эта рубашка была из числа тех вещей, что Сириус посчитал стильными. Считал ли ее таковой Малфой? — Ты хочешь говорить о моих кошмарах, а я — о твоих тайнах. Где же компромисс?</p><p>— Ты говорил, что отступился от своих поисков.</p><p>— Потому что это опасно. Ты опасен, Поттер.</p><p>— Но тебя привлекают опасные вещи, — гриффиндорец ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что разговор принимает свой привычный вид. Он не знал иного способа отвлечь Малфоя, кроме как увести его в любимую тему чужих секретов и заставить забыть о Реддле. Забыть о его белых пальцах, сжимающих волшебную палочку, и губах, произносящих страшное заклятие.</p><p>— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Малфой. — Но здравый смысл говорит мне держаться от тебя подальше.</p><p>— Но ты его не слушаешь, — улыбнулся Гарри, залезая на подоконник. </p><p>— Как и ты.</p><p>Гриффиндорец готов был поспорить, что Малфой доволен. Он больше не выглядел напуганным и потерянным и снова нахально ухмылялся, покачивая ногой. Гарри смотрел на его острую коленку и думал о том, что чуть было не разрушил всё своим напором, однако вновь сумел вывернуться, будучи на самом краю. А еще он решил, что окончательно сошел с ума, раз жизнь без этих опасных разговоров кажется ему неполной и ненастоящей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сентябрь выдался напряженным. Домашние задания копились, медленно превращаясь из стопок в горы. Эссе по травологии ждало Гарри уже вторую неделю, и профессор Стебль тонко намекала, что он должен сдать его, если хочет быть допущенным к новым растениям. Такая же проблема стояла перед Роном, который лишь хлопал глазами, глядя на чистый лист перед собой, и силился написать хоть слово. Он просил помощи у Гермионы, но та была непреклонна:<p>— Это научит вас делать уроки вовремя. Конечно, я готова проверить — проверить, Рон, а не переписать! — ваши работы, но выполнить их должны вы сами.</p><p>Уизли собрался надуться и не разговаривать с подругой неделю, но Гарри его переубедил. В конце концов, они, и правда, лодырничали, пока Гермиона упорно выполняла задания (которых у нее было намного больше) на «Превосходно» и зарабатывала для Гриффиндора баллы.</p><p>Раньше Гарри частенько думал о том, что он не хотел бы оказаться третьим лишним в их компании, но теперь, когда его время стремительно иссякало, это желание испарилось. Пусть Рон и Гермиона, расставшись с ним, хотя бы не потеряют друг друга. Придя к этим мыслям, Гарри твердо решил подтолкнуть друзей в верном направлении. Он не был знатоком в любви и едва ли мог обустроить собственную личную жизнь, однако все же имел какой-никакой опыт в отношениях и представлял, насколько важно одобрение <i>особенного</i> человека. </p><p>— Если мы сделаем все правильно, Гермиона оценит, — мимолетно бросил гриффиндорец, когда они с Роном принялись разгребать свои завалы. К ним присоединился Симус, у которого были большие проблемы с маггловедением и трансфигурацией, и Невилл, катастрофически не успевающий по зельям. Снейп уже назначил ему примерно месяц отработок, но это не способствовало процессу обучения Долгопупса тонкому искусству зельеварения.</p><p>Гарри как мог приободрял приятеля, хотя сам находился в ситуации довольно плачевной. Он так и не помирился со Снейпом, и с каждым днем желание высказаться и прекратить эти отношения, неумолимо напоминающие их старое, озлобленное "общение", росло.</p><p>— Мы не успеем, — Рон покачал головой. В его голосе слышалась неприкрытая печаль. — Вот это нужно сдать завтра, а проект для Голдмана — в четверг. Почему мы не сделали этого раньше?</p><p>— Ты учился летать, — заметил довольный Дин, который не откладывал свои задания на потом. Он развалился на диване, держа в руках маггловский журнал по футболу, и ехидно поглядывал на друзей. </p><p>Гарри согласно кивнул. Он летал вместе с Роном и остальной командой, которую Оливер вытащил под предлогом «просто поиграть». Капитан не мог настаивать на тренировках, поскольку матчи были отменены, однако игроки и сами с удовольствием поднимались в воздух, перебрасываясь трансфигурированными мячами. Остальные факультеты тоже устраивали «просто полеты», и Гарри всерьез опасался, как бы Вуд не предложил сыграть нелегальные матчи под покровом ночи. Маркус Флинт, троллеподобный капитан слизеринской команды, точно бы его поддержал.</p><p>Мальчик потянулся к пергаменту, на котором он уже начинал свой «проект для Голдмана». Три дня назад профессор, не убирая с лица ласковой улыбки и обводя класс горячим взором, задал им написать проект о любом из темных существ, включив в него рисунок, подробное описание, важнейшие факты, способы борьбы и полезные свойства. Гермиона уже несколько дней старательно выискивала все об оборотнях, которые показались ей самыми увлекательными во всем учебнике, а какая-то когтевранка, по слухам, полезла в озеро искать гриндилоу. Гарри же не продвинулся дальше собственного имени и названия «Боггарты». Писать что-то для Гриндевальда не хотелось, но еще больше мальчик не желал вновь оставаться наедине с этим мужчиной и смотреть в его голубые гипнотизирующие глаза. Он до сих пор слышал в своей голове завлекающий голос, зовущий его бросить все и просто исчезнуть.</p><p>— Придется работать допоздна, — сокрушенно пробормотал Симус. — А я так хотел выспаться.</p><p>— Если мы не пойдем на завтрак, то сможем поспать подольше, — предложил Гарри, пытающийся представить, сколько времени ему понадобится на написание работ по травологии, зельеварению, трансфигурации и хотя бы куску от ЗОТИ. </p><p>Друзья согласно замычали и приступили к выматывающей работе. В гостиной было тихо: многие уже разошлись по спальням, а те, кто остался, занимались уроками, как и печальные третьекурсники. Лишь Фред с Джорджем, расположившиеся на диване, тихо о чем-то переговаривались, вытянув ноги к огню. Гарри пару секунд разглядывал их переплетенные пальцы, а потом отвернулся.</p><p>Примерно через час гриффиндорцы не выдержали. Забросив домашние задания, они ушли наверх, попрощавшись с близнецами. Невилл уснул прямо в одежде, упав поверх покрывала, а Симус едва не залез к Дину, перепутав кровати. Гарри чувствовал себя выжатым и усталым. Всю ночь его мучили беспокойные сны, нападающие на него расплывчатыми образами.</p><p>На следующий день энтузиазм учеников заметно упал, и Гермионе пришлось поступиться принципами. Она помогла Невиллу написать работу по зельям, потому что Долгопупс совсем отчаялся: он заявил, что завещает Тревора Гарри и готовится к собственной гибели в слизеринских подземельях. Снейп пугал его до чертиков, и этот страх мешал мальчику собраться и стать чуть уверенней в своих силах. Гарри, который видел, каким храбрым и стойким может быть Невилл, не знал, как помочь приятелю, но всячески старался его поддержать.</p><p>Друзья решили не откладывать работу на вечер, поэтому мужественно пожертвовали прогулкой и отправились в библиотеку. Погода на улице начинала стремительно портиться, грозя чередой ливней и холодов, поэтому удовольствия от нахождения под порывами шального ветра было мало. Гарри, Рон, Невилл и Симус добрались до библиотеки не сразу: заскочив на кухню, друзья попросили у эльфов немного пирожных, и те с радостью притащили для них полное блюдо эклеров. Когда гриффиндорцы наконец добрались до хранилища знаний, они уже вдоволь наелись сладостей и мечтали лишь об отдыхе.</p><p>Заняв стол в углу, друзья принялись за работу. Гарри оставалось доделать доклад по ЗОТИ, поэтому он отправился бродить между стеллажами, разглядывая пыльные тома и ища информацию о боггартах. Он не знал, насколько придирчивым будет профессор к его работе, и не желал оставлять тому даже крошечной возможности выразить свое недовольство. Гриндевальд хотел играть с ним, надавливая на самые больные места, но Гарри не собирался подыгрывать ему. Даже будучи безрассудным гриффиндорцем, бросающимся в омут, мальчик осознавал, насколько опасной может быть эта игра и как малы его шансы на победу.</p><p>— Эй! </p><p>Гриффиндорец, задумавшись о том, чего ему стоит опасаться рядом с Голдманом, врезался в кого-то. Он испуганно отскочил в сторону и поднял взгляд на высокого юношу. Тот, прищурившись, разглядывал его, поджав губы.</p><p>Гарри узнал этого пуффендуйца. И мгновенно вспомнил обстоятельства, при которых они познакомились. Тут же, вторя его мыслям, из-за стеллажа раздался знакомый голос, принадлежавший Седрику Диггори:</p><p>— Тут ничего нет о втором классе. Может, поищем в Запретной секции?</p><p>— Да, пошли, — юноша еще раз окинул Гарри недружелюбным взором, развернулся на каблуках и двинулся к проходу. Мальчик смотрел ему вслед, а потом, прокравшись между шкафами, выглянул из-за угла, глядя, как мадам Пинс открывает двери Запретной секции для двух старшекурсников. Седрик провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их, и шепнул что-то своему приятелю. Они, посмеиваясь, скрылись в полутьме, а Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться к поискам книг о боггартах. Внутри него что-то шипело, и раздражение и гнев росли с каждой секундой.</p><p>Когда он вернулся к друзьям, в нем уже успела вспыхнуть и сгореть дотла ненависть к этому пуффендуйцу с красноватыми волосами.</p><p>— Ты чего так долго? — полюбопытствовал Рон. Гарри махнул рукой и принялся листать добытую книгу, игнорируя происходящее в библиотеке. </p><p>К ужину доклады были готовы. Симус ушел чуть раньше, а Гарри, хоть и закончил вместе с ним, остался с Роном и Невиллом. Он отыскал книгу по анимагии и читал ее, пока друзья работали. Когда они наконец собрали вещи, на улице уже стемнело.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы спустились в Большой Зал. Там царило небывалое оживление: школьники разговаривали так громко, что Гарри на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас оглохнет. Невозможно было разобрать ни слова. </p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри, опускаясь на свободное место напротив Гермионы. Девочка была одной из немногих, кто сохранял спокойствие. </p><p>— Вы, как всегда, опоздали, — произнесла она, раздраженно закрывая книгу, лежащую перед ней. — Дамблдор сделал объявление.</p><p>Гарри покосился на преподавательский стол. Директор выглядел довольным: он мягко улыбался и стучал указательными пальцами друг о друга. Гриндевальд, сидевший рядом, был погружен в чтение длинного свитка. Остальные профессора сохраняли спокойствие, и лишь Хагрид предвкушающе рассказывал о чем-то крошечному профессору Флитвику.</p><p>— Неправда, — возразил Рон. Ему не понравилось то, как Гермиона посмотрела на профессора ЗОТИ, и теперь друг всеми силами старался завладеть ее вниманием, — еда еще не появилась. Значит, мы как раз вовремя.</p><p>— Что сказал Дамблдор?</p><p>— Делегации из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга приедут через две недели, — упавшим голосом произнесла Гермиона. — Он отменил все контрольные работы на это время, чтобы мы могли подготовиться к приезду гостей. Какой кошмар!</p><p>Гарри так сильно не хотел, чтоб злополучный Турнир начинался, что он невольно поддержал подругу. Его воображаемые песочные часы перевернулись, и драгоценный песок посыпался вниз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Шармбатон и Дурмстранг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри проснулся, едва забрезжил рассвет. Впервые за достаточно долгое время его голова раскалывалась от боли. Он уставился в полог, наливающийся красноватым светом, и попытался отдышаться. Легкие горели так, словно он не спал, а целую ночь бегал по Хогвартсу. Сердце колотилось, а пот стекал по лицу, покрывая кожу неприятной липкостью.</p><p>Гарри не помнил, что ему снилось. Лишь какие-то расплывчатые образы, золотые блики остались в его памяти. И слова, слова все еще отчетливо звучали, как будто произносивший их лежал с мальчиком в одной кровати.</p><p>
  <i>Он мой.</i>
</p><p>Узнать этот змеиный голос, свистящий и надломленный, было несложно. Гарри впервые ощутил близость Волдеморта. Гриндевальд встречался с ним, разговаривал — Том Реддл существовал, мыслил, строил планы. Он больше не был неопределенным силуэтом на горизонте, и Гарри почти почувствовал костлявые руки с длинными пальцами, тянущиеся к его шее. Его смерть, казавшаяся черным облаком, обрела тело, и перед глазами гриффиндорца словно наяву появилось белое лицо с щелями вместо ноздрей и красными глазами.</p><p>
  <i>— Гарри Поттер, — произнесли тонкие обескровленные губы. — Мальчик-Который-Выжил пришел, чтобы умереть…</i>
</p><p>Гарри дернулся. Оказалось, он снова заснул. Почти утонул в липком поту и нестерпимо горячем одеяле.</p><p>Гриффиндорец подскочил и резко распахнул полог, запуская внутрь свежий воздух. Небо за окном уже налилось краснотой, уносящей темный цвет ночи, но солнечные лучи не стремились отрываться от горизонта. Гарри вылез из кровати и потер лицо руками. Его пижамная куртка была мокрой, и он тут же стянул ее, отбросив назад. </p><p>Остальные мальчики еще спали. Рон лежал, распахнув одеяло и раскинув руки в стороны, а Невилл, наоборот, сжался в комок. Гарри смотрел на них пару секунд, а потом тяжело поднялся и пошел умываться, стремясь избавить себя от напоминаний о кошмаре. Когда он вышел из душа, гриффиндорцы уже проснулись. Рон, почесывающий себя за ухом, озабоченно посмотрел на приятеля.</p><p>— Ты кричал ночью, — сказал Уизли. Гарри постарался не дернуться и сохранить лицо.</p><p>— Приснился кошмар, — он улыбнулся и медленно стянул с плеч полотенце, отправляясь к сундуку за брюками и мантией. Рон смотрел на него, а потом, вздохнув, вылез из постели и пошел в ванную. Гарри почувствовал себя намного лучше, когда приятель скрылся из виду. Симус, Дин и Невилл не приставали с расспросами, либо поверив в версию с обычным кошмаром, либо решив, что правды им все равно не узнать. Долгопупс, кажется, собирался поинтересоваться, но Гарри не оставил ему такой возможности: схватив свою сумку, он быстро запихал в нее книги и пергаменты и стрелой вылетел за дверь. В гостиной он упал в первое попавшееся кресло и принялся дожидаться друзей.</p><p>Их долго не было. Сначала к нему пристал Колин, рассказывающий о своем младшем брате, который в следующем году собирается поступать в Хогвартс, а потом пришла Джинни. Она редко заставала Гарри в одиночестве, поэтому тут же подсела к нему. Улыбающаяся, с волосами, заплетенными в тугие косы, — она была очень милой, и Гарри вдруг задумался о том, с кем ему придется идти на Святочный Бал. Если он пригласит Джинни, будет ли это эгоистичным поступком по отношению к ее чувствам? Может, стоит прижечь их сразу, на корню, чтобы потом ей не было больно?</p><p>Джинни мучительно покраснела, силясь сказать что-нибудь. Гарри тоже не знал, как начать разговор, поэтому лишь отстраненно улыбался, откинув голову на спинку кресла. А через пару минут спустился Рон. Завидев сестру, он открыл было рот, но Джинни, смущенно что-то пробормотав, тут же убежала. Гарри с сожалением посмотрел ей вслед, а потом, потерев пальцами переносицу, повернулся к другу.</p><p>— Извини за ночь, — сказал он. — Это, и правда, был тяжелый кошмар.</p><p>— Ничего, — улыбнулся Рон, — просто ты нас напугал. Мы пытались тебя разбудить и.... не смогли.</p><p>— Больше такого не повторится, — пообещал Гарри. Теперь он будет ставить на кровать Заглушающие чары. </p><p>Вскоре из спальни девочек пришла Гермиона. С ней шли Парвати и Лаванда, упорно в чем-то ее уверяющие.</p><p>— Ты не можешь говорить, что предсказания — это ерунда. Ведь они сбываются! — возмущалась Парвати Патил. </p><p>— Чистой воды случайность, — отмахивалась Гермиона. — Даже с помощью магии нельзя предсказать будущее. Оно меняется в зависимости от наших поступков. </p><p>— Ты просто не можешь поверить, что все твои действия уже известны кому-то, — вздернула нос Лаванда. — Профессор Трелони говорила нам, что у некоторых людей внутреннее око просто отсутствует. Это ограниченные люди.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что я — ограниченная?! — взвилась Гермиона. Ее щеки раскраснелись, а в глазах появился сердитый блеск. Лаванда и Парвати переглянулись, синхронно пожав плечами, и ушли вперед, оставив девочку гневно смотреть им вслед. А потом она резко повернулась к Гарри и Рону, стоящим рядом, и прищурилась:</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы не верите в эти дурацкие предсказания?</p><p>Мальчики заверили ее, что считают предсказания полнейшей чушью. Гарри не рассказывал им о настоящих видениях Трелони, поэтому чувствовал себя лицемером: одно из этих «дурацких предсказаний» управляло его жизнью. </p><p>По дороге на завтрак он думал об этом. Представлял, как его руки и ноги подчиняются велению невидимых нитей, а любые попытки извернуться приводят к тому, что его жестко одергивают, не давая выпутаться. В голове звучал голос Гриндевальда и его слова, не дающие покоя. Слова, противоречащие сердцу, но так удачно накладывающиеся на разум.</p><p>В Большом Зале было шумно. Новости о скором прибытии заморских гостей взбудоражили школьников, и теперь каждый считал своей святой обязанностью высказать предположения по поводу того, какими будут иностранные студенты, какими будут задания Турнира, и кто же станет чемпионом Хогвартса. Многие авантюристы, подобно Фреду и Джорджу Уизли, строили коварные планы, как можно пробраться на соревнования. Гарри слышал, как двое пуффендуйцев обсуждали чарующие перспективы победы в Турнире, но спешно отошел от ребят подальше: с недавних пор упоминания о великом соревновании начали повергать его в хандру.</p><p>Гарри старался не прислушиваться к разговорам и не глазеть по сторонам. Он сосредоточенно поглощал омлет, изредка слушая разговор Гермионы и Рона — друг никак не мог разобраться с новой темой по трансфигурации. В этом угадывался хитрый ход: Уизли не был так глуп, как хотел показать, а подруга явно не стремилась вывести его на чистую воду и терпеливо объясняла раздел, в котором проходилось изменение состояния вещества. </p><p>Внезапно внимание Гарри привлек шум крыльев. Он вскинул голову, разглядывая кружащее под потолком серо-бурое море — прибыла совиная почта. Черный филин Малфоев спустился на слизеринский стол, держа в лапах внушительный сверток с традиционными конфетами и печеньем из дома. Гарри смотрел, как Малфой разворачивает его и великодушно угощает своих друзей. Драко мельком взглянул на него, но тут же отвернулся, даже не ухмыльнувшись.</p><p>Гарри не знал, насколько Малфоя захватил Турнир Трех Волшебников. Тот явно не стремился в нем участвовать и довольно хладнокровно отнесся к обсуждениям участников и соревнований. Возможно, Люциус и посвятил его в подробности, но болтать на эту тему Драко не спешил. </p><p>— Эй, Гарри, — Рон толкнул друга в бок, заставив оторваться от созерцания слизеринского стола и посмотреть на друзей. Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, когда обнаружил перед собой серую ушастую сову, энергично вертящую головой. Рядом лежал небольшой сверток, украшенный отпечатком собачьей лапы.</p><p>— Смотрите-ка, — воскликнул Симус. — Гарри тоже получил гостинцы из дома. Ты помирился со своими родственниками?</p><p>Гарри не любил лгать, но ему пришлось. Никто, кроме Рона, Гермионы и близнецов, не знал, что он больше не живет у Дурслей, поэтому пришлось активно поддерживать теорию о примирении. Это было неприятно, но другого выхода просто не было.</p><p>Сириус, и правда, прислал ему сладостей. Наверное, когда-то Джеймс получал посылки от родителей, и это сделало гостинцы совершенно привычным и нормальным событием в глазах крестного, но Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно. Большинство школьников получали от родителей лишь письма, поэтому эти «домашние посылки» всегда ассоциировались у него с Малфоем и его самодовольным превосходством. Гриффиндорец едва не прикусил губу с внутренней стороны, когда поймал себя на попытке вновь обернуться.</p><p>Шоколадные лягушки, Берти-Боттс и прочие волшебные сладости были розданы гриффиндорцам. Гарри съел парочку всевкусных драже, но ему попалась брюква и острый перчик, поэтому удовольствия он не получил. </p><p> </p><p>На уроках гриффиндорец был рассеян. Гарри смотрел в окно и рисовал на пергаменте, больше времени уделяя своим мыслям. Он думал о том, что на него вновь обрушатся всеобщие насмешки, что его отношения с Седриком испортятся еще больше, если пуффендуец вновь станет чемпионом Хогвартса, что вместо того, чтоб наслаждаться последним годом, ему придется терпеть взгляды общественности снова и снова. Гарри прекрасно помнил Риту Скитер и ее Прытко-Пишущее Перо, «проткнувшее немало репутаций». Встречаться с этой женщиной очень не хотелось, хотя когда-то давно Гарри испытал даже легкую благодарность к ней, ведь именно Рита написала статью для «Придиры», в которой гриффиндорец рассказал правду о Волдеморте.</p><p>Чем ближе был день «X», тем сильней Гарри нервничал. Он не мог говорить об этом с Роном и Гермионой: друг, который знал о приезде легендарного Виктора Крама, нетерпеливо горел в предвкушении встречи, а Грейнджер была слишком умна, чтобы обсуждать с ней будущее. Она могла догадаться.</p><p>Гарри нужно было выговориться, просто побыть рядом с человеком, который знал о непомерном грузе на его плечах. Ни Дамблдор, ни Гриндевальд не подходили на роль искренних слушателей. Профессор ЗОТИ плел свою паутину, и гриффиндорец не желал быть его добычей, а директор так искусно владел техникой использования людей, что мальчик просто боялся открыться ему.</p><p>Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда во время очередной бесцельной прогулки ноги сами понесли его в подземелья. Он собирался постучать в кабинет Снейпа, но так и замер с поднятой рукой. Его торопливая речь, придуманная на ходу, была пропитана виной и сожалением. Фраза, брошенная сгоряча, превратилась в ледяной барьер, вновь выросший между ним и зельеваром.</p><p>Гарри не знал, как должен разбить его. Он отошел от двери и прижался к стене, упираясь в нее лопатками. Ноги вдруг стали ватными, и мальчик опустился на пол, глядя в темноту. Гарри думал о том, чтобы пойти к Снейпу, уже долгое время, но каждый раз что-то останавливало. Сначала — упрямство, потом — незнание того, как ему стоит извиняться перед таким непростым, не менее упрямым человеком. Иногда гриффиндорец лежал перед сном и представлял, как Снейп нахмурится, обзовет его глупым мальчишкой, но все же уступит, а иногда сожалел о том, что в целом Хогвартсе, огромном замке, только язвительный профессор зельеварения может помочь ему.</p><p>Гарри должен был решить, что он думает о тех резких словах, прежде чем идти с поникшей головой в этот темный пыльный кабинет.</p><p>
  <i>— Он был влюблен?<br/>— Нет. Одержим.</i>
</p><p>Так сказал Сириус. Но Гарри не понимал этого. В его голове с трудом укладывались мысли о том, что эта драма разыгралась между двумя мужчинами: его отцом и его профессором, когда-то казавшимся ему самым ужасным человеком на свете. Мальчик застрял на одном отрезке своих мыслей, чувствуя, как его затапливает отвращение к поступку Джеймса. Насилие — это гораздо хуже, чем насмешки и издевательства, особенно если оно несет в себе сексуальный характер. Гарри вздрогнул, когда его желудок сжался в легком спазме: перед глазами вспыхнула картина, явившаяся ему однажды. Темная башня, свист ледяного ветра, тихие болезненные всхлипы и стоны и белая рука, шарящая по чужой спине и комкающая мантию.</p><p>Гарри много знал о Северусе Снейпе, и этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. Зельевар любил силу, и в юности ему казалось, что Темные Искусства могут ее ему предоставить. Он не старался понравиться людям, почти не ухаживая за своей внешностью, поскольку считал, что внутренние качества и ум — главные его достоинства. Так как же получилось, что такой человек, погруженный в свои мысли, неопрятный, недружелюбный стал объектом короткой страсти Гриффиндорского Принца? И как мстительный, униженный насилием Снейп смог выдержать это?</p><p>— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? — раздался грубый голос. Гарри оторвал взгляд от темных плит и посмотрел в лицо профессора, занимающего его мысли. Снейп выглядывал из-за двери своего кабинета, недружелюбно смотря на сидящего на полу гриффиндорца. Он явно собирался уйти куда-то и не ожидал наткнуться на гостя.</p><p>Гарри тяжело поднялся. Пару секунд он смотрел на мужчину, а потом резко ринулся вперед, ужом проскальзывая в кабинет и запирая за собой дверь. Снейп выгнул бровь, с подозрением глядя на мальчика, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться тирадой по поводу того, что невоспитанный гриффиндорец вновь ворвался в его кабинет без приглашения, но не успел произнести ни слова. Гарри прижался к нему, уткнувшись носом в грудь, и впервые за долгие дни ожидания почувствовал умиротворение.</p><p>— Простите, — пробурчал он, и его голос, приглушенный одеждой, был почти не слышен. </p><p>— Что с вами, Поттер? — Снейп попытался оттолкнуть его, но Гарри лишь крепче вцепился в его мантию. Он был немного смущен своей несдержанностью, но... Ему было так одиноко. Наверное, Северус испытывал те же чувства, когда на его плечи лег страшный секрет. Разве что жизнь Гарри шла не к унижению и публичному порицанию, а к своему завершению.</p><p>— Ничего, — мальчик поднял лицо. Снейп смотрел на него со смесью непонимания и отвращения. Он не привык к проявлению нежности и сочувствия и, кажется, совсем разучился улыбаться. Гарри разглядывал его, пытаясь понять, что не так с профессором зельеварения. Почему он, будучи язвительным, резким, неприятным является настолько... важным?</p><p>— Поттер, ну, отойдите, — Снейп настойчиво давил на его плечи до тех пор, пока мальчик не убрал руки и не отступил на шаг. Гарри вдруг стало по-настоящему стыдно. Не только за то, что обнимал преподавателя, но и за то, что он представил себе произошедшее в той башне. Картина была неполной, то и дело изменяющейся, но теперь к белой руке прибавились дрожащие колени, изо всех сил сжимающие чужие бедра. Это было ужасно.</p><p>— Я сожалею о том, что сказал вам тогда, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как его собственное тело дрожит. Снейп продолжал смотреть на него нечитаемым взглядом, чуть хмурясь. Возможно, он просто не знал, как должен отреагировать на эти внезапные извинения.</p><p>— Поттер, успокойтесь и возвращайтесь в свою спальню, — наконец произнес он. Гарри упрямо покачал головой. Он не хотел идти в башню Гриффиндора, где ему вновь придется выслушивать предвкушающие Турнир речи и изображать довольство.</p><p>— Могу я посидеть тут?</p><p>— Тут? — Снейп удивленно приподнял брови. Он скрестил руки на груди, словно опасаясь, что Гарри вновь кинется обнимать его. — Поттер, назовите мне хоть одну причину, почему я должен терпеть ваше присутствие в моем личном кабинете.</p><p>— Мне больше не к кому пойти, — просто ответил Гарри. Грустная улыбка коснулась его губ, и он почувствовал, как ледяная стена, выстроенная из обидных слов, начинает исчезать. Снейп стоял, прищурившись и поджав губы, и смотрел на него. Его строгий и недовольный вид не располагал к беседе или наглости, но Гарри и правда не видел другого выхода. Он пришел к профессору с повинной и надеялся, что «особое отношение» Снейпа к нему еще себя не исчерпало.</p><p>— Простите, — сказал он еще раз. — Я больше никогда не заговорю об... этом. Никогда.</p><p>Снейп не верил ему, подозревал и злился, но все же устало вздохнул и, махнув рукой, вернулся за свой стол. Он достал толстую книгу и принялся читать, выписывая что-то на длинный пергамент. Гарри счел это за разрешение. Гриффиндорец не стал напоминать, что профессор куда-то собирался, а просто сел в жесткое кресло, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Он надеялся, что Снейп никогда не увидит те страшные, отвратительные, но отчего-то жутко притягательные образы, которые создало его воображение.</p><p> </p><p>Несколько дней Гарри проводил вечера не в теплой гостиной Гриффиндора, а в холодном подземелье. Друзьям он говорил, что Снейп проводит с ним небольшую подготовку перед Турниром, поэтому Рон с Гермионой отпускали его без вопросов. Подруга лишь беспокоилась, как бы он не наткнулся на кучку слизеринцев поздно вечером, поэтому настоятельно советовала брать с собой мантию-невидимку. Как оказалось, совет был бесполезным.</p><p>В тот вечер Гарри, как всегда, проскользнул после ужина в боковой коридор, накинул мантию-невидимку и отправился в кабинет профессора зельеварения. Снейп был недоволен его компанией, но, заметив упрямое нежелание гриффиндорца покидать его, нашел для Гарри применение. Мальчик хотел просто сидеть в углу, размышлять и изредка спрашивать интересующие его вещи, но в итоге ему пришлось помогать профессору с зельями.</p><p>Конечно, тот не собирался доверять ему приготовление снадобий, но Гарри вполне мог чистить жуков, переставлять пробирки, резать что-нибудь... Когда он занимался по учебнику Принца-Полукровки, то был лучшим в классе, однако Снейп не считал это его личным достижением.</p><p>— Сварить зелья, используя мои пометки, смог бы и Долгопупс, — сказал он, вручая Гарри тяжелую коробку с маленькими бутылочками. — Раз уж пользы от вас никакой, проверяйте основы. Подогревайте пробирку и, если кипящая вода будет иметь серо-синий цвет, кладите в эту коробку, если зеленоватый, то в ту.</p><p>Конечно, эта помощь не была бескорыстной. Гарри не настолько сильно любил зелья и Снейпа, чтобы проводить в их компании бесцельные часы. Зельевар это понимал, поэтому, изредка раздраженно фыркая, скупо отвечал на вопросы. И благодаря их разговорам, прерываемым шипением зелья, стуком песта, скрипом пера или шорохом страниц, Гарри узнал много нового о своей участи.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор считает, что я обязан научить вас скрывать свои эмоции, — с неприязнью произнес Снейп. — Вы должны будете лгать в лицо комиссии о том, что вы понятия не имеете, откуда ваше имя взялось в Кубке Огня. А это будет непросто.</p><p>— Я справлюсь, — Гарри не был уверен в своих актерских способностях, но прекрасно понимал свою ответственность. И то, что Дамблдор приставил к нему Снейпа, а не вездесущего Гриндевальда, обнадеживало. В последние дни профессор ЗОТИ развлекал себя тем, что присматривался к ученикам, смущая их своим пристальным взором. Гарри заметил, что однажды мужчина весь урок разглядывал Малфоя и Забини, и это сильно его обеспокоило. Он не решился заговаривать с «Голдманом» и понадеялся на то, что слизеринцы будут достаточно благоразумны, чтобы держаться от преподавателя подальше.</p><p>Гарри спросил и про испытания. Снейп сказал, что Дамблдор настоял на том, чтобы второе и третье испытания были такими же, как в воспоминаниях гриффиндорца, но департамент игр и спорта пришел к выводу, что обмануть огромного дракона не под силу шестикурсникам. Зрелищных существ не убрали, а заменили на небольших детенышей, которых чемпионам предстояло оседлать.</p><p>— Оседлать дракона? — от удивления Гарри чуть не уронил пробирку, которую держал в руках. — Серьезно?</p><p>— Не пугайтесь, Поттер, — насмешливо бросил Снейп, довольный тем, что он смог напугать мальчика. — Они размером с лошадь и выдыхают вместо огня теплый воздух. Вам дадут метлу, а снизу будут наложены чары поддерживания, чтобы вы не разбились. Для вас, нашего великого игрока в квиддич, это будет простой задачей.</p><p>Гарри так не думал. По пути из подземелий он представлял, как пытается оседлать хвосторогу, и картина получалась весьма непривлекательной. Он уже преодолел половину пути, как вдруг наступил на что-то. Раздался тихий хруст, и его нога прилипла к полу.</p><p>— Что?.. — Гарри попытался отдернуть ногу, но ботинок словно прирос к камню. Он в недоумении огляделся, а потом полез в карман за волшебной палочкой, подозревая, что напоролся на Приклеивающее заклятие. Направив палочку вниз, он произнес: — <i>Фините Инкантатем.</i></p><p>Ничего не произошло. Заклятие не исчезло. Гарри тупо смотрел на свою ногу пару секунд, хлопая глазами, а потом, тяжко вздохнув, опустился вниз. Он уже развязал шнурки, когда совсем рядом, прямо за его спиной, раздалось вежливое покашливание. Мальчик подпрыгнул от неожиданности и закрутил головой. Мантия-невидимка медленно поползла с его плеча.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — рядом стоял старик Крайфер. Он опирался на свою тросточку и с любопытством взирал на мальчика. На нем не было колпака, и лысина, блестящая просто неприлично ярко, привлекала внимание.</p><p>— Добрый, — невольно повторил Гарри, разглядывая старика. Гриффиндорец корил себя за то, что не был осторожен. Смотритель редко показывался в коридорах, не дребезжал по углам, как Филч, не караулил школьников в темных нишах... Мальчик даже не помнил, видел ли он его за прошедший месяц, а остальные ученики и вовсе забыли о его присутствии.</p><p>— Гуляете по ночам, мистер Поттер? — спросил смотритель. Он стукнул тросточкой об пол, и Гарри почувствовал, что снова может ходить. Мальчик тут же отскочил в сторону, глядя на заколдованное место. Там расплывалось маленькое серое пятнышко, похожее на мазок зубной пасты.</p><p>— Отбоя еще не было, — пролепетал Гарри, приподнимая ногу и рассматривая подошву. Никакого следа не осталось.</p><p>Крайфер вытащил карманные часы на длинной цепочке и показал их гриффиндорцу. Если можно было верить золотой стрелке, отбой наступил три минуты назад. Смотритель гаденько ухмыльнулся и убрал часы обратно.</p><p>— Так и быть, — произнес он, — прощу вам первый раз, мистер Поттер. Но больше не попадайтесь мне.</p><p>Крайфер помахал ему и развернулся, наклоняясь над пятнышком. Он ткнул в него своей тросточкой, и пятно осветилось мягким голубоватым светом. Субстанция сжалась, потемнела, и через несколько секунд на полу сидела маленькая улитка в золотом панцире. Стоило старику отойти на шаг, как улитка с несвойственной ей резвостью поползла по коридору, оставляя за собой едва заметный светящийся след. Гарри провожал ее недоуменным взглядом.</p><p>— Что это такое? — спросил он у Крайфера. Тот, словно и позабывший о мальчике, вновь повернулся к нему.</p><p>— Улитка, — просто ответил он, тихо покашливая. — Только-только созрели. Они будут патрулировать замок, ловя таких вот экстремальных учеников, как вы.</p><p>Один из карманов его огромного жилета открылся, и оттуда высунулась острая мордочка крысы. Животное посмотрело на Гарри, потом на старика и юркнуло обратно, вывесив наружу длинный голый хвост. Крайфер покосился на своего питомца, досадливо цокнув языком, почесал свою густую бороду и собрался было уйти, но мальчик вновь его остановил.</p><p>— Скажите, — неуверенно начал он, — почему вас нет на моей Карте?</p><p>Крайфер взглянул на него. Он был низеньким, ростом с Гарри, но имел привычку сутулиться, как будто пытаясь смотреть на собеседника снизу-вверх. Ухмылялся он задорно и пакостно, показывая крепкие, совсем не старческие зубы. Гриффиндорец почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда сверкающие даже в темноте темно-зеленые глаза смотрителя нашарили его взгляд.</p><p>— Ваша Карта, да, — сказал Крайфер, закидывая тросточку на плечо. — Любопытная вещица. Она покажет вам любого, у кого есть имя. Но если его не будет?</p><p>— Как у кого-то может не быть имени? Оно есть у всех.</p><p>— А что вы привыкли считать за имя? — спросил смотритель. Разговор ему нравился, и ехидное выражение его лица сменялось любопытным. — Надпись на семейном древе? В документах? То, как вас зовут ваши друзья?</p><p>— То, что дали родители при рождении, — ответил Гарри.</p><p>— А если они не дадут? И никто другой не даст? — с напором произнес старик. Он легонько похлопал Гарри по плечу, будто утешая. — Вам не понять этого, мистер Поттер. Будьте осторожны и проводите ночи в своей постели.</p><p>Крайфер помахал ему рукой и двинулся вслед за своей улиткой. Трость он легкомысленно держал на плече, но потом вспомнил, для чего она нужна, и вновь начал хромать. На углу он остановился, покосился на Гарри, с открытым ртом провожающего его взглядом, и сделал странное движение пальцами. Ничего не произошло, и гриффиндорец, еще пару секунд разглядывавший пустоту, поплелся в башню. Он был озадачен и обескуражен, но по пути внимательно смотрел по сторонам. До лестницы, ведущей в коридор с Полной Дамой, ему встретилось улиток тридцать, которые норовили сунуться под ноги. Когда мальчик все-таки добрался до портрета, он был морально выжат, но рассказать об этой встрече Рону и Гермионе все-таки пришлось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В день прибытия иностранных гостей студенты входили в Большой Зал и на миг замирали, открыв рты. Ночью на стены вывесили огромные флаги всех факультетов: Гриффиндорский — красный с золотым львом, Слизерина — серебряная змея на зеленом фоне, желтый с черным барсуком пуффендуйцев и синее знамя с бронзовым орлом Когтеврана. Позади профессорского стола развевалось невероятных размеров полотнище с гербом Хогвартса: большая буква «Х» в окружении льва, змеи, барсука и орла. Оставались еще пустые места, видимо, для гербов Шармбатона и Дурмстранга.<p>Гарри, Рон и Гермиона уже завтракали. Рядом с ними сидели Фред с Джорджем, шептавшиеся о чем-то. Грейнджер с подозрением косилась на них, изредка отрывая взгляд от книжки, но не видела причин вмешаться, а Уизли с самого утра вертелся, словно юла.</p><p>— Он приедет, да? — в сотый раз спросил он у Гарри. — Точно?</p><p>— Не знаю, — устало отозвался гриффиндорец, у которого разговоры о Викторе Краме уже сидели в печенках. — Должен приехать.</p><p>— Он точно не согласится жить в нашей спальне?</p><p>— Точно, — тем же мертвым голосом повторил Гарри. — Он будет жить на корабле.</p><p>Гермиона сочувствующе покачала головой и попыталась отвлечь Рона, но друг был непреклонен. Поняв, что Гарри не расположен к обсуждению легендарного ловца, он повернулся к Невиллу, Дину и Симусу, гораздо более восторженным, чем поникший приятель.</p><p>В воздухе витало ощущение праздника. Никто особо не утруждал себя уроками, и даже учителя заметно расслабились. Последним предметом у Гарри и Рона стояло маггловедение, на котором они только-только начали проходить радиоприемник, поэтому профессор Бербидж разрешила им просто сидеть и заниматься своими делами.</p><p>Прозвенел колокол. Гриффиндорцы поспешили в башню, чтобы оставить там вещи и прихватить плащи. Рон не забыл сунуть в карман листок бумаги и самозаправляющееся перо. Дождавшись Гермиону, друзья поспешили в холл, откуда их повели на улицу.</p><p>Был ясный, но холодный вечер. Первые звезды уже зажглись на небе, а неровная луна выплыла из-за мутного облака. Легкий ветерок раздувал теплые мантии и играл с волосами девушек.</p><p>Деканы факультетов выстроили учеников в семь рядов. Профессор МакГонагалл внимательно оглядела собравшихся, проверяя, все ли выглядят прилично и достойно, а потом заняла свое место в колонне преподавателей. Дамблдор, по случаю надевший длинную фиолетовую мантию, расшитую золотыми цветами и птицами, мечтательно улыбнулся, глядя в звездное небо, и посоветовал профессору трансфигурации насладиться «чрезвычайно хорошей» для осени погодой.</p><p>— Все замечательно, Минерва, — мягко произнес он. — Я уверен, наши гости будут довольны.</p><p>Но гости задерживались. Рон весь извелся, глядя на темное зеркало озера, а Гарри было просто холодно. Он то и дело переминался с ноги на ногу и дышал на руки, разглядывая своих соседей. Спустя пятнадцать минут ожидания Дамблдор воскликнул:</p><p>— Чует мое сердце, делегация Шармбатона недалеко!</p><p>Толпа тут же оживилась. Отовсюду слышны были догадки о том, как французы добираются до Хогвартса, но ни одна из них не была верной. Наконец, в небе появился черный силуэт, стремительно летящий к замку. Огромные кони, хлопающие исполинскими крыльями, везли за собой такую же огромную карету. Гарри готов был поклясться, что ее золотые колеса крутились, будто она ехала по дороге, а не летела по облакам.</p><p>Когда кони пошли на посадку, первые три ряда учеников подались назад. Карета на огромной скорости летела вниз, а потом с оглушительным грохотом, от которого многие подпрыгнули, рухнула на лужайку. Огромные копыта золотых лошадей, размером с хорошее блюдо, оставили на земле глубокие борозды. Кони, выпучив красные глаза, хлопали крыльями, поднимая в воздух тучи пыли и листьев, и везли карету ближе к замку. Когда они остановились, склонив свои огромные головы, дверца приоткрылась. Оттуда выскочил худенький мальчик в голубой мантии, нашарил что-то на полу кареты и развернул золотые ступеньки. Он тут же отпрыгнул в сторону, позволяя директору Шармбатона появиться перед пораженными учениками Хогвартса.</p><p>Гарри и забыл, насколько внушительной была мадам Максим. Она вошла в полоску света, падающего из окон замка, и мальчик смог разглядеть ее красивое лицо с оливковой кожей, крупный орлиный нос, темные выразительные глаза и блестящие черные волосы, собранные в пучок на шее. Дама была с ног до головы закутана в темную атласную мантию, а на ее пальцах поблескивали великолепные опалы.</p><p>Дамблдор зааплодировал. Ученики вторили ему. Многие вставали на цыпочки, чтобы лучше разглядеть великаншу.</p><p>— Вот это да, — шепнул Рон на ухо Гарри. — Я и не думал...</p><p>Гарри отмахнулся и прислушался к разговору директоров. Мадам Максим подошла к Дамблдору, и лицо ее расплылось в улыбке. Она протянула сверкающую драгоценностями руку, и директор чуть склонился для поцелуя.</p><p>— Дорогая мадам Максим. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс!</p><p>— Дамблё-дорр, — произнесла мадам Максим грудным голосом. — Надеюсь, вы п'гебываете в доб’гом зд’гавии?</p><p>— Спасибо. Я чувствую себя превосходно.</p><p>— Мои ученики, — мадам Максим махнула рукой за спину. Гарри, чье внимание вновь привлекла эта исполинская женщина, уставился на толпу подростков, кучкой следующих за директором. Им было холодно, и они с испугом смотрели на замок. Многие намотали на головы шарфы. Гриффиндорец пытливо разглядывал лица девушек, пока наконец не нашел очаровательную Флер Делакур, как раз заматывающую теплый шарф поверх своих золотистых волос.</p><p>— Ка’г-ка’гов уже п'гиехал? — поинтересовалась мадам Максим. </p><p>— Ждем с минуты на минуту, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Пройдите в замок, там теплее. Наш смотритель проводит вас.</p><p>— Но кони...</p><p>— Наш преподаватель ухода за магическими существами с радостью позаботится о них. </p><p>— Моим коням нужен сильный конюший, — мадам Максим явно сомневалась, что хогвартский учитель справится с ее исполинскими жеребцами. — Они ошшень к’гепкие.</p><p>— Хагриду они под силу, — успокоил ее Дамблдор. </p><p>— Тогда передайте, пожалуйста, мсье ‘Агриду, что мои кони пьют только ячменный виски, — сказала мадам Максим. Она величаво махнула своим ученикам, и хогвартцы расступились, пропуская гостей к каменным ступеням, где их ждал смотритель.</p><p>Гарри вытянул шею, находя взглядом старика Крайфера. Тот не потрудился переодеться для торжества и сейчас стоял, пряча одну руку в карман своей жилетки, а второй опираясь на трость. Он учтиво поклонился директору Шармбатона и поковылял к главному входу. Французы двинулись за ним.</p><p>— Если у дурмстрангцев кони будут больше, Хагриду с ними не справиться, — озабоченно произнес Симус. Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами. Он повернул голову в другую сторону, глядя на лесничего, пытающегося совладать с золотыми жеребцами. На их шеях звенели ошейники, и он пытался прикрепить к ним тяжелые цепи. Кони не то чтобы были против, скорей, они недоумевали, что этому бородатому мужчине нужно от них, поэтому упрямо крутили головами. Гарри так засмотрелся на них, что пропустил момент, когда вода в озере забурлила.</p><p>— Смотрите! Смотрите! — слышалось со всех сторон.</p><p>Стоя на возвышении замка, ученики отлично видели, как вода в озере взволновалась. По ней пошли пузыри, волны хлынули на глинистый берег, и в самом центре появилась воронка. Из сердцевины поднималась длинная мачта. Величественный корабль неторопливо всплывал из воды, мерцая в лунном свете. У него была странная скелетообразная конструкция, и от этого он напоминал воскресшего утопленника. Тусклые огни иллюминаторов были его светящимися глазами. С громким всплеском корабль наконец вынырнул и, покачиваясь в бурлящей воде, заскользил к берегу. Вскоре раздался звук брошенного на мелководье якоря, и на берег опустили трап.</p><p>С борта потянулись пассажиры. Все они были одеты в теплые лохматые шубы. Человек, шедший впереди, был одет в другие меха — гладкие, блестящие, серебристые, под стать седым волосам. У него была козлиная бородка с завитком на конце и блестящие проницательные глаза.</p><p>— Дамблдор! — радостно воскликнул он, поднимаясь по склону. — Как поживаете, любезный друг?</p><p>— Благодарю, прекрасно, профессор Каркаров, — поприветствовал его директор Хогвартса, пожимая протянутую руку. Каркаров обвел замок внимательным взглядом и улыбнулся, обнажая желтоватые зубы.</p><p>— Старый добрый Хогвартс... — произнес он. — Как хорошо снова быть здесь... Тут тепло, а мы так устали от холода. Виктор даже простыл. Виктор, иди сюда.</p><p>Он поманил пальцем одного студента. Гарри почувствовал, как пальцы Рона впились в его локоть, и друг запищал ему на ухо, не в силах скрыть свой восторг. Дурмстрангцы двинулись к каменным ступеням. Хогвартцы ровным строем поднялись за ними, но в холле толпой ринулись к Краму. Многие подпрыгивали, лишь бы узреть его затылок, а шестикурсницы лихорадочно шарили в карманах мантий, ища перья.</p><p>— Думаешь, он подпишет шляпу губной помадой? — поинтересовалась одна. Гермиона, услышав это, лишь раздраженно закатила глаза. Гарри был солидарен с ней: подхватив подругу под локоть, он двинулся к Большому Залу, оставив Рона бороться за автограф.</p><p>Друзья подошли к своему столу и стали ждать приятеля. Гарри оглядел шармбатонцев, севших за стол Когтеврана. Там было очень много красивых девушек, но никто не смотрел в его сторону. Флер и еще несколько учениц выглядели недовольными и до сих пор не сняли свои шарфы. Они переговаривались на французском и вертели головами, разглядывая убранство зала. К флагам факультетов прибавились еще два. Нежно голубой — на котором были изображены две скрещенные волшебные палочки, сверкающие золотыми искрами, принадлежал Шармбатону, а зеленый с двуглавым орлом на фоне купола — Дурмстрангу.</p><p>Вскоре к Гарри и Гермионе присоединился счастливый Рон. Крам подписал его помятый листочек, и теперь друг осторожно разглаживал его. Почерк у болгарского ловца был резким, косым и быстрым, как будто парень только и мечтал о том, как бы побыстрей закончить выписывать свое имя и отделаться от фаната.</p><p>Дурмстрангцы столпились в дверях, ища для себя места. Гарри смотрел на них, а потом перевел взгляд на профессорский стол. Гриндевальд не выказывал никакого беспокойства по поводу того, что большинство этих учеников знали о его злодеяниях не из рассказов и далеких слухов. Кажется, он даже убил когда-то деда Виктора Крама, за что тот люто возненавидел и его, и Темные Искусства. Гарри решил, что на «профессора Голдмана» наложены Маскирующие чары Дамблдора, но не был в этом уверен: он плохо помнил, как выглядел Геллерт в воспоминаниях Грегоровича. </p><p>Каркаров отправил своих подопечных за стол слизеринцев, а сам сел на свое место рядом с Дамблдором. Мадам Максим уже сидела по другую руку и поприветствовала его вежливым, но сдержанным кивком. Гарри не мог не заметить, что Снейп и Каркаров обменялись тревожными взглядами, но тут же отвернулись в разные стороны, не желая демонстрировать свое знакомство. Правда, доказательством их связи были Черные Метки на их левых руках, но об этом, слава Мерлину, никто не знал.</p><p>Дурмстрангцы сняли свои лохматые шубы, оставшись в кроваво-красных мантиях. Они с восторгом смотрели на усыпанный звездами потолок и вертели в руках золотые кубки. Рон раздраженно зашипел, когда увидел, что Малфой уже вступил с Крамом в беседу.</p><p>— Подлизывайся-подлизывайся, гадюка... Он тебя насквозь видит.</p><p>— Для кого эти пустые кресла? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, привлекая внимание Гарри. Мальчик, разглядывающий слизеринца, выглядящего как никогда дружелюбно и совсем не смотрящего в его сторону, повернулся к ней.</p><p>— Для Крауча и Бэгмена, — пояснил он.</p><p>— А, организаторы Турнира, — тут же показала свои знания подруга. — Интересно будет взглянуть на них.</p><p>Наконец, все заняли свои места. Дамблдор поднялся, подождал, пока в зале наступит тишина, и громко произнес:</p><p>— Добрый вечер, леди, джентльмены и привидения, а главное, наши гости, — начал он, лучезарно улыбнувшись иноземным ученикам. — С превеликим удовольствием приветствую вас в Хогвартсе! Уверен, что вы хорошо проведете у нас время. Не сомневаюсь, вы уже успели оценить удобства нашего замка!</p><p>Флер и ее подруга громко фыркнули. Гарри пропустил это мимо ушей, потому что мисс Делакур всегда была ему симпатична даже в своей слегка высокомерной манере, а вот Гермиона с неприязнью покосилась на красавиц.</p><p>— Никто вас тут не держит, — бросила она через плечо.</p><p>— Официальное открытие Турнира, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Дамблдор, — состоится сегодня вечером, сразу же после ужина. Угощайтесь, дорогие друзья, на славу. Ешьте, пейте и чувствуйте себя как дома!</p><p>Дамблдор сел, а Каркаров сейчас же наклонился к нему и о чем-то оживленно заговорил. Профессор Голдман мельком взглянул на директоров, но тут же отвернулся, пряча улыбку.</p><p>Блюда, как всегда, начали наполняться едой. На этот раз эльфы-домовики превзошли себя. Каких только кушаний не было, в том числе и заморских! Гарри с подозрением оглядел рагу из моллюсков и отодвинул его в сторону, потянувшись к йоркширскому пудингу, а Невилл, сидящий рядом, с опаской потянулся к улиткам.</p><p>«Фу», — подумал Гарри, вспоминая об улитках Крайфера. </p><p>Рон, который все это время прожигал взглядом Крама и Малфоя, обернулся посмотреть на шармбатонцев. Он завис на целую минуту, любуясь на французских красавиц. Гарри не сомневался в том, что это произойдет, но все же пнул приятеля под столом, призывая вернуться из мира мечтаний. Гермиона уже успела поджать губы и отодвинуться. Уизли повернулся, сверкая красными ушами, раскрыв рот.</p><p>— А? — промычал он, непонимающе глядя на Гарри. Рон был не единственным, кто потерял дар речи. Флер, успевшая снять шарф, пленила многих своей красотой. Несомненно, она была самой прекрасной из шармбатонцев, но гриффиндорец знал о ее вейловских генах, поэтому не обманывался.</p><p>— Какая прекрасная... — прошептал Рон, все норовя обернуться. Гарри еще раз пнул его, заставив громко ойкнуть.</p><p>— Ешь давай.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут через боковую дверцу, расположенную за профессорским столом, вошли еще двое. Это был Людовик Бэгмен, все такой же пухлый и счастливый, и Бартемиус Крауч, одетый в строгую мантию и оглядывающий всех вокруг холодным взглядом. Крауч сел рядом с мадам Максим, а Бэгмен опустился на свободное место рядом с Каркаровым. Гарри вдруг совсем некстати вспомнил суд над Людо и окинул профессоров оценивающим взглядом.</p><p>Один судья, два Пожирателя Смерти, один Темный Лорд, один подозреваемый и один гениальный стратег — компания, сидевшая за преподавательским столом, производила впечатление на посвященных. Судя по улыбке Дамблдора, он прекрасно это понимал.</p><p>Вскоре появились вторые блюда, а среди них опять заморские, на которые хогвартцы смотрели с большим подозрением. Флер так и не подошла к их столу. Рон пытался привлечь ее внимание, но не преуспел в своих попытках: вейла была увлечена разговором со своей сестрой и еще одной девушкой, выглядящей гораздо моложе. Гарри решил, что это тоже чья-то младшая сестра. </p><p>— Он просто болван, — шепнул он Гермионе, злобно глядящей на рыжего приятеля. Та удивленно посмотрела на него, а потом мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ты все знаешь, да? — так же тихо спросила она. Мальчик не стал отвечать, а лишь неопределенно повел головой, вызвав у подруги очередную улыбку, и продолжил свою трапезу.</p><p> </p><p>Наконец, золотые тарелки опустели, и Дамблдор опять встал с кресла. Зал в ожидании замер. Гарри почувствовал волнение — момент настал. Сидевшие в отдалении от всех близнецы так и впились в директора горящим взглядом.</p><p>— Торжественный миг приблизился, — Дамблдор оглядел, улыбаясь, обращенные к нему лица. — Турнир Трех Волшебников вот-вот будет открыт. Перед тем как внесут ларец...</p><p>— Что-что внесут? — не понял Невилл.</p><p>— ...я хотел бы коротко объяснить правила нынешнего Турнира. Но прежде позвольте представить тем, кто не знает, мистера Бартемиуса Крауча, главу Департамента международного магического сотрудничества. — Слушатели вежливо похлопали. — А также Людо Бэгмена, начальника Департамента магических игр и спорта.</p><p>Бэгмену достались щедрые аплодисменты, наверное, благодаря его славе загонщика, а может, просто потому, что вид у него был куда приветливее: Бэгмен оценил аплодисменты, осклабившись и помахав залу рукой, а хмурый Бартемиус Крауч и бровью не повел, когда Дамблдор назвал его имя. </p><p>— Мистер Бэгмен и мистер Крауч, организаторы Турнира, без устали работали несколько месяцев, — продолжал Дамблдор. — И они войдут в судейскую бригаду, которая будет судить состязания.</p><p>При слове «состязания» зал навострил уши, что от Дамблдора не ускользнуло.</p><p>— Мистер Крайфер, — улыбнулся он, — ларец сюда, пожалуйста.</p><p>Крайфер выскользнул откуда-то из-за профессорского стола, неся в руках старинный деревянный ларец, инкрустированный жемчугом. Он совсем не хромал и шел едва ли не вприпрыжку. </p><p>Старик осторожно поставил ларец перед Дамблдором и тут же вернулся в свою темноту, откуда он цепко наблюдал за залом. Директор продолжил объяснения:</p><p>— Инструкции к состязаниям мистером Краучем и мистером Бэгменом уже проверены. Для каждого тура все готово. Туров — три, состязания основаны исключительно на школьной программе. Чемпионам предстоит продемонстрировать владение магическими искусствами, личную отвагу и умение преодолеть опасность.</p><p>При последних словах зал притих, затаив дыхание. А Дамблдор невозмутимо продолжал:</p><p>— В Турнире, как известно, участвуют три чемпиона, по одному от каждой школы-участницы. Их будут оценивать по тому, как они справились с очередным состязанием. Чемпион, набравший во всех турах самое большое число баллов, становится победителем. Участников Турнира отбирает из школьных команд беспристрастный судья — Кубок огня.</p><p>Дамблдор вынул волшебную палочку и стукнул по крышке ларца три раза. Крышка медленно, со скрипом открылась. Дамблдор сунул внутрь руку и достал большой, покрытый грубой резьбой деревянный Кубок. Ничего примечательного — не будь он до краев наполнен пляшущими синеватыми языками пламени. Дамблдор закрыл крышку, осторожно поставил на нее Кубок, чтобы все хорошо его видели.</p><p>— Желающие участвовать в конкурсе на звание чемпиона должны разборчиво написать свое имя и название школы на куске пергамента и опустить его в Кубок, — сказал он. — Им дается на размышление время до Хэллоуина. Кубок будет выставлен в холле. И в канун Дня Всех Святых он выбросит с языками пламени имена чемпионов, которые примут участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Конечно, избраны будут достойнейшие из достойнейших. Кубок останется в холле и будет доступен всем, кто хочет участвовать в Турнире. К участию в Турнире будут допущены только старшие курсы. А чтобы те, кто помладше, не поддались искушению, я очерчу вокруг него запретную линию. Только шестикурсникам и семикурсникам позволено ее пересекать. И последнее: желающие участвовать в конкурсе, примите к сведению — для избранных в чемпионы обратного хода нет. Чемпион будет обязан пройти Турнир до конца. Бросив свое имя в Кубок, вы заключаете с ним магический контракт, который нарушить нельзя. Посему хорошенько подумайте, действительно ли вы хотите участвовать в Турнире. Ну а теперь, кажется, самое время идти спать. Всем, всем доброй ночи.</p><p>— Запретная линия! — воскликнул Фред, поднимаясь со своего места. Глаза у него возмущенно сверкали. — Ее наверняка можно обмануть зельем, ну, которое набавляет возраст. Что думаешь, Джорджи?</p><p>— Думаю, идея блестящая, — поддержал его близнец. Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но потом посмотрела на Гарри и потупила взгляд. Она не хотела лицемерить, поэтому предпочла смолчать. Рона она игнорировала, поэтому, шепнув Гарри, что ей надо кое-куда заскочить, она одной из первых кинулась прочь из зала. Остальные же толпились, чтобы узнать, куда пойдут шармбатонцы и дурмстрангцы. Уизли разрывался на части: с одной стороны, был Крам, а с другой — белокурая красавица. Гарри не счел нужным рассказывать ему о том, что Флер вышла замуж за Билла, но теперь пожалел об этом решении.</p><p>Каркаров подошел к своим ученикам и приказал всем идти на корабль. </p><p>— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Виктор? — спросил он, глядя на насупленного и сгорбившегося Крама. — Может, хочешь вина? Нет, Поляков, я предлагаю не тебе, ты, растяпа, опять весь испачкался.</p><p>Гарри, который ждал, пока большая компания пройдет, с сочувствующим видом посмотрел на поникшего Полякова. Тот отвернулся и зашептал что-то рядом стоящей девушке, недружелюбно глядя на равнодушного к происходящему Крама. Слизеринцы все еще вились среди их красных мантий, но, поняв, что ловить им нечего, быстро испарились. Остались только самоотверженные и настырные квиддичные болельщики, среди которых были Рон, Дин и Симус.</p><p>Вдруг рядом с Гарри, топчущемся в стороне, кто-то заговорил на итальянском. Мальчик едва не подпрыгнул и в недоумении уставился на нескольких дурмстрангцев, уже успевших накинуть свои шубы и от этого казавшихся размером с Крэбба и Гойла. Они смотрели на него, беззастенчиво тыкая пальцем и говоря на грубоватом, резком языке. Итальянкой же оказалась высокая девушка с кудрявыми волосами, собранными в два хвоста. </p><p>— Parli italiano? — спросила она.</p><p>— Что? — в недоумении переспросил Гарри. Его ответ вызвал смех, и высокая девушка обратилась к своим приятелям, говоря уже на том же грубом языке. Дурмстрангцы загоготали.</p><p>— Га-арри По-оттер, — произнес один с жутким акцентом. Он прокашлялся и продолжил. — Меня зовут Генчев Белизар. Ты Га-арри По-оттер?</p><p>— Д-да, — Гарри беспомощно закрутил головой. Итальянка вдруг схватила его за руку и крепко сжала его ладонь.</p><p>— Джованна Монтели, — представилась она, стараясь придать своему голосу английскую неторопливость. Получилось плохо.</p><p>— Да-да, очень приятно, — Гарри не знал, куда ему деваться. Дурмстрангцы не выглядели шибко дружелюбными. Они продолжали переговариваться, и в их разговоре фигурировало его имя, однако мальчик не понимал, хорошо это или плохо. Ученики Каркарова, Пожирателя Смерти, могли придерживаться разных мнений по поводу его знаменитого подвига и могли доставить ему проблем, если бы захотели. Конечно, под крышей Хогвартса было безопасно, но Гарри совсем не хотел наживать себе ни новых врагов, ни новых поклонников, поэтому медленно начал отступать назад, стремясь стать как можно более незаметным. </p><p>Неожиданно на помощь ему пришел сам профессор Каркаров. Он приказал своим студентам идти на корабль, и лохматая толпа, разочарованно простонав, двинулась к выходу. Итальянская девушка и ее друзья еще раз покосились на Гарри, но не сделали попыток задержаться в зале. Через несколько минут тут остались только хогвартцы.</p><p>Возвращаясь в башню, мальчик все еще находился в смятении и почти не прислушивался к болтовне друзей. Но, когда он задумался о том, что в прошлый раз не видел этих ребят, а Виктор Крам вполне может уступить место чемпиона Дурмстранга кому-то другому, его мысли вновь вильнули в сторону Турнира и наполненного безысходностью ожидания, и новое знакомство перестало его волновать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Четыре чемпиона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>До Хэллоуина оставалось чуть больше недели. Каждый день в холле собиралась толпа. Ученики приходили туда сразу после завтрака, перед началом занятий, и глазели на Кубок огня, гадая, кто осмелился кинуть туда свое имя и кто же станет чемпионом. Кубок стоял на табурете, на который обычно клали Распределяющую Шляпу, и его оберегала золотая линия, обводящая окружность радиусом метра три.</p><p>Гарри лишь раз спустился посмотреть на Кубок огня. По счастливой случайности, в тот же день все дурмстрангцы ровным строем сошли с корабля и по очереди бросили свои имена. Игорь Каркаров выглядел довольным и, кажется, втайне надеялся, что никто из учеников Хогвартса не осмелится бросить свое имя. На самом деле, насколько Гарри знал, в Кубке оказались имена, по крайней мере, четырех хогварцев: Седрика Диггори, Анжелины Джонсон, одного когтевранца и одного слизеринца, похожего на ленивца. </p><p>Рон же таскался к Кубку каждый день. Вечером он рассказывал друзьям свежие новости, сожалея о том, что они не могли пойти с ним. Гермиона все свое время проводила в библиотеке, изучая школьную программу наперед, а Гарри под благовидными предлогами то убегал к Хагриду, который всегда был рад гостю и с удовольствием рассказывал о волшебном зверье в лесу, то просто слонялся по школе в мантии-невидимке и читал что-нибудь, забравшись на подоконник. Он бы с удовольствием посидел у зельевара, но в последнее время декан Слизерина вел себя странно: он все время был занят, запирался в своем кабинете, не отвечая на стук и ничего не объясняя. Лишь пару раз гриффиндорец попадал к нему, но это едва ли можно было назвать отдыхом: Снейп заставлял его скрывать свои эмоции, изображать ложные чувства, прятать свои мысли, играя с собственным разумом. Это было тяжело.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя беспомощным. Сидя в гостиной и глядя на пламя в камине, пожирающее поленья, он думал о том, что будет, когда Кубок выплюнет его имя. Рон все еще завидовал ему, но, кажется, понимал, насколько все серьезно, и поэтому почти не говорил на эту тему. Ссора с другом больно ударила по Гарри в прошлый раз, и мальчик был счастлив, что ему не придется пережить это снова. Однако, оказаться в четверке чемпионов — значило поднять в школе сумятицу и переполох. Седрик, Малфой, другие факультеты — как они отреагируют на это?</p><p>Гарри вспомнил о Диггори и загрустил. Ему придется поговорить с пуффендуйцем, но это... Это сложно. Прошло много месяцев с их последнего разговора, и мальчик почти забыл о своем солнечном друге, внезапно отдалившемся и пропавшем в толпе. Наверняка, этому была причина, но Гарри ее не знал, и ничто не мешало ему тихо обижаться, считая, что лучше бы все оставалось как есть. Он не любил сходить с ума от переживаний, которых и так ему в жизни хватало, поэтому предпочел бы отстранить от себя все, что связано с тайными, мучительными чувствами.</p><p>А еще был Малфой. Слизеринец отделялся от безысходного серого ожидания. Гарри замечал, что Драко смотрит на него издалека, считая, что гриффиндорец не видит его пронзительных и задумчивых взглядов, но не стремился вновь сближаться. Тот печальный разговор на подоконнике около кабинета ЗОТИ Гарри хранил в своей памяти, пытаясь понять, как он повлиял на будущее. Желание Малфоя раскрывать чужие тайны никуда не исчезло, но мальчик упрямо сдерживал себя, справедливо опасаясь, что его вмешательство приведет к новым неприятностям. Это было правильно и разумно, это было тем, чего Гарри так долго добивался, но гриффиндорец, вопреки всему, хотел обратного. Единственный плюс будущего Турнира был в том, что Малфой не сможет устоять, и жизнь Гарри на какое-то время вновь станет полной.</p><p>Мальчик уже собирался откинуться назад и пуститься в ленивые, мечтательные размышления, как дверь в гостиную вдруг с грохотом распахнулась. Раздался возмущенный вскрик Полной Дамы, потонувший в громком смехе. В гостиную вошла большая толпа, окружившая непривычно мрачных, насупленных близнецов Уизли. Те, не сговариваясь, взялись за руки и пошли в свою спальню, игнорируя остальных. Рон хотел пойти за ними, но его грубо вытолкали.</p><p>— Ты бы это видел! — воскликнул он, падая на диван рядом с Гарри. — Вот умора!</p><p>— Они пытались использовать зелье? — улыбнулся тот. — Хорошие бороды вышли?</p><p>— Потрясающие! — Рон снова начал смеяться. — Серьезно! Надеюсь, Колин сфотографировал это. Надо поискать его и расспросить. Я видел, что он крутился около больничного крыла — чары Дамблдора были такими сильными, что Помфри понадобился час, чтобы справиться с ними! — а потом куда-то исчез.</p><p>— Кажется, Фред и Джордж расстроились, — заметил Гарри. Гриффиндорцы вокруг шумели, разрушив его уютный вечерок. Многие сочувствовали близнецам, но не могли сдержать улыбки: Фред и Джордж выглядели уморительно, будучи украшенными длинными бородами. Гарри и сам бы сходил посмотреть на это представление, если бы знал, когда именно братья Уизли решатся на свой рисковый трюк. Конечно, стоило быть чуть более тактичными, всё-таки они и правда хотели на этот Турнир. Им нужны были деньги на свой магазинчик, и если каким-то чудом Гарри сумеет распоряжаться своим нечестно выигранным призом, то он обязательно подарит галлеоны близнецам.</p><p>— Ничего, успокоятся. Не думаю, что они так уж были уверены в том, что смогут перехитрить Дамблдора, — Рон с сомнением покосился в сторону спальни Фреда и Джорджа. — Все-таки он великий волшебник... Гермиона была права.</p><p>— Неужели ты это признал? — раздался голос подруги. Лукаво улыбающаяся гриффиндорка опустилась на диванчик рядом. — Просто удивительно!</p><p>Рон пробурчал что-то, но не смог скрыть предательского румянца, залившего щеки. Гарри, чтобы не мешать друзьям, не стал вступать в их шутливую перепалку и наблюдал за ними со стороны, мягко улыбаясь. На несколько мгновений он почувствовал себя взрослым, ответственным, и это чувство было очень приятным. Гарри смотрел на Рона с Гермионой и думал о том, что он должен помочь им, обезопасить их, а не перетирать свои несчастные чувства и непонятные желания. Если он хочет, чтобы его друзья, Малфой, Седрик и другие волшебники жили в свободном мире, то стоит взять себя в руки и с высоко поднятой головой выйти навстречу тому, что ждет его за Кубком Огня.</p><p> </p><p>Утро Хэллоуина выдалось очень холодным. Листья на деревьях уже пожелтели, и промозглый резкий ветер срывал их, поднимая к серому небосводу. Черные волны, бегущие по озеру, с тугим звуком ударялись о борт корабля, костяной горой возвышавшегося у берега. Страшно было подумать, каково дурмстрангцам ночевать в нем при таком холоде — эта осень была очень ветреной, спешащей поскорей превратиться в ледяную зиму.</p><p>Теперь Кубок огня не вызывал столько энтузиазма. Скорей, многие с опаской смотрели на него: за те дни, что Кубок стоял в холле и проглатывал имена учеников, он словно напитался силой. Синие языки пламени, наполняющие его, налились цветом и теперь отливали фиолетовым, а дерево, из которого он был сделан, почернело. Артефакт выглядел довольным — он был готов вынести свои вердикты.</p><p>В этот день Гарри проснулся очень рано. Он сел в кровати, готовясь ощутить привычную усталость и напряжение, но вместо этого его тело охватила нежданная легкость. Холодок, снующий туда-сюда, остудил его, помог собраться, взбодриться. Мальчик выполз из постели и направился в ванную, почти с изумлением заглядывая в зеркало. Темные круги недосыпа, от которых он не мог избавиться уже долгое время, почти исчезли, а из глаз пропал затравленный блеск.</p><p>Гарри решил, что это сон. Он ущипнул себя за руку и тут же ойкнул от боли. Все было реально. И его состояние, больше напоминавшее легкое серое облачко, забравшееся в грудную клетку и обхватившее сердце, было настоящим.</p><p>Гриффиндорец быстро умылся, переоделся и уселся на кровать, не зная, чем занять себя. Странное нетерпение охватило его, заставив кончики пальцев подрагивать: сегодня все решится. Гарри не хотел ждать целый день, мучиться от неизвестности — он бы предпочел, чтобы выборы чемпионов произошли прямо за завтраком.</p><p>Достав Карту Мародеров, мальчик довольно долгое время следил за перемещениями черных точек. Было еще очень рано, и все ученики и большинство профессоров находились в своих спальнях. Гарри с легкой брезгливостью отметил, что Альбус Дамблдор и Гиперион Голдман вместе покидают директорскую Башню, и после этой находки желание следить за хогвартцами пропало. Он нашел на Карте еще несколько знакомых имен и, убедившись, что с их владельцами все хорошо, спрятал артефакт в тумбочку. Покачавшись с пятки на носок, померив шагами спальню, Гарри спустился в гостиную.</p><p>Там было совсем пусто. Большие часы над камином показывали полседьмого утра. В это время лишь самые ранние пташки поднимали головы, размышляя над тем, что они успеют сделать, если встанут в такую рань. Гарри не привык просыпаться и ощущать себя так, словно он один-одинёшенек в огромной Башне Гриффиндора. Пергаменты на столах были сложены в аккуратные стопки, все подушки поставлены ровно, а поленья в камине весело трещали. Сонная предрассветная идиллия царила вокруг, и Гарри чувствовал себя лишним. Он подошел к окну и распахнул створки, впуская в теплую гостиную холодный воздух, ворвавшийся внутрь крошечным ураганом. Несколько листков смело со стола, и под ними обнаружился вчерашний выпуск Ежедневного пророка. На обложке красовалось довольное лицо Фаджа, вещавшего о том, что все проблемы улажены и Турнир Трех Волшебников пройдет как по маслу. А со второй страницы льстиво улыбался Люциус Малфой, вложивший в этот Турнир немало денег и наверняка купивший себе этим исключительное положение в Министерстве. Гарри рассматривал худое лицо в обрамлении белых гладких волос, цепкие холодные глаза, тонкие губы, словно созданные для презрительных гримас. Драко унаследовал внешность отца, и это было очень печально: годам к сорока он превратится в копию Люциуса. Но Гарри, конечно, этого не увидит.</p><p>— Хочу летать, — произнес вслух гриффиндорец, отшвыривая газету в сторону. Ветерок обдувал его, и в гостиной становилось холодно. Гарри поспешил закрыть окно, а потом почти бегом поднялся в свою спальню, выхватил из-под кровати Гарпию, а из сундука — теплый плащ, и на цыпочках спустился обратно. Он выскользнул из-за портрета Полной Дамы, повертел головой, надеясь, что никто из профессоров или Крайфер не попадется ему на пути.</p><p>У подножия лестницы, ведущей в башню, Гарри заметил одну улитку. Она не двигалась, словно терпеливый страж охраняя вход. Мальчик задумался: кинется ли она за ним, если он просто перепрыгнет? Проверять не хотелось, поэтому гриффиндорец, поплотней закутавшись в плащ, взгромоздился на метлу. Он чувствовал себя по-дурацки, собираясь лететь по коридору, но другого выхода у него не было. Да и, к тому же, это было очень весело.</p><p>Снежная Гарпия послушно заскользила вперед. Улитка не шевельнулась, никак не отреагировав на хитрого гриффиндорца, сбежавшего прямо у нее из-под носа. Если, конечно, у нее есть нос.</p><p>Гарри решил, что добраться до Астрономической Башни будет быстрее, чем спускаться по лестницам к главному входу. Ему понадобилось минут пять, чтобы долететь до нужного коридора: метла слушалась малейших команд, ускоряясь и замедляясь по желанию мальчика. Портреты, которых разбудил шорох его мантии, с укоризной смотрели ему вслед.</p><p>— До чего молодежь дошла, — пробурчала какая-то старуха, кутающаяся в дорогую мантию, расшитую перьями. — Уж ни свет, ни заря игрища устраивают.</p><p>— Не глупи, Патриция, — отозвалась ее соседка. — Он просто спешит на свидание.</p><p>Гарри остановил метлу только у лестницы, ведущей к люку на крышу Астрономической Башни. Он аккуратно сполз на пол, потянулся и, глубоко вздохнув, пошел по крутым ступеням. Люк предсказуемо оказался заперт, но пара усиленных заклинаний помогла открыть его. Гарри вылез наружу, тут же оказавшись под порывами шального холодного ветра. Рассвет уже наступил, но из-за плотного полотна облаков ни один лучик не смог пролиться на землю. Волосы мальчика растрепались еще больше, полы мантии захлопали по ногам, а рукава вздулись, словно мешки. Но желание взмыть в небо лишь стало сильней, и, сев на метлу, гриффиндорец, оттолкнувшись ногами от скользкого камня, взлетел.</p><p>Ветер поймал его в свои объятия. Гарри почти вертикально кинулся вверх, поднимаясь выше башни, туда, где все гудело от напряжения. Он резко кинулся вниз, с замиранием сердца следя, как темная земля приближается к нему. Воздух словно превратился в воду, и движения в нем стали плавными, легкими, естественными... Гарри чувствовал себя свободно, чувствовал себя птицей, которую выпустили на волю. Он выровнял метлу и стрелой понесся к озеру, издалека разглядывая корабль. На его борту уже собрались дурмстрангцы, видимо, предпочитающие вставать пораньше и делать зарядку. Гарри заметил, как несколько учеников спустились по трапу и подошли к воде. Юноши в плавках и две девушки в закрытых синих купальниках опасливо, словно сомневаясь, медленно пошли вперед, погружаясь в холодные волны. Гриффиндорец смотрел на них, легкомысленно размышляя о том, что закаливания очень полезны для здоровья. Среди купающихся он узнал свою итальянскую знакомую, но был слишком далеко, чтобы девушка заметила его. Повисев в воздухе еще пару секунд, Гарри развернул метлу и полетел к лесу, сверху вниз глядя на колышущиеся верхушки елей.</p><p>Мальчик летал очень долго и когда спустился на землю, из носа уже текло — он продрог до костей и почти бегом бросился в Большой Зал, решив, что метлу можно будет занести и позже. Ворвавшись в помещение, он увидел, что столы факультетов уже заполнены. Гарри чувствовал себя немножко глупо, идя мимо всех с красным носом и метлой подмышкой. Атрибуты Хэллоуина украшали зал: под потолком порхали сонные стайки летучих мышей, ищущих себе место для сна, а на столах стояли тыквы, совсем не такие устрашающие при свете дня. В вазочках лежали кровавые леденцы, вампирские клыки из зефира, засахаренные глаза и прочие сладости, призванные вызывать ужас у детей-маглов.</p><p>— Гарри! — Гермиона, завидев друга, подскочила на своем месте, едва не сшибив кубок с соком рукой. — Наконец-то!</p><p>— Привет, — гриффиндорец опустился на свое место рядом с Роном и затолкал Гарпию под стол, пряча ее от любопытных глаз. — Я летал.</p><p>— Мы волновались за тебя, — осуждающе произнесла подруга, внимательно глядя на него и словно пытаясь подловить на лжи. Гарри пожал плечами и подтянул к себе тарелку с омлетом.</p><p>— Я уж думал, тебя похитили, — признался Рон, глядя, как друг активно работает вилкой, поглощая еду. — Постель разворочена, записки нет, в Зале тебя не было... </p><p>— Я просто рано проснулся, — объяснил Гарри, заметив неподдельное беспокойство на лицах друзей. Они знали, что над Хогвартсом, над магическим миром висит угроза, и, хоть и не понимали ее обширности, невольно предполагали худшее. Едва ли события прошлого года дали Рону и Гермионе надежду на то, что Гарри находится в безопасности. — И не знал, чем заняться.</p><p>— Ты мог бы сделать домашнюю работу, — вздохнула Гермиона, опуская руки. Окружающие их гриффиндорцы тут же вернулись к своим делам, решив, что ничего сверхинтересного в появлении Мальчика-Который-Выжил не было. — Летать в такой холод... Это опасно.</p><p>— Дурмстрангцы вообще купались, — попытался оправдаться Гарри. — Честное слово. </p><p>Он обернулся на слизеринский стол, за которым сидели студенты с севера. Они сменили свои ярко-красные мантии обычными черными, поэтому почти сливались со слизеринцами. Разве что у них не было герба факультета и цветных галстуков. А шармбатонцы, сидевшие за столом Когтеврана, предпочли остаться в своей светло-голубой форме и ярким пятном выделялись в темной массе учеников.</p><p>Гарри повернул голову в сторону преподавательского стола. Сегодняшний день был особенным, но директора, несмотря на свое волнение, оставались невозмутимыми. Мадам Максим казалась абсолютно спокойной и медленно пила кофе, сохраняя идеальную осанку. Лишь изредка она поднимала взгляд и смотрела на своих учеников, словно прикидывая, на кого из них стоит возлагать надежды. Игорь Каркаров не был столь хладнокровен, хотя старался ничем не выдать своего нетерпения. Он несколько кровожадно вцепился зубами в сосиску, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. Иногда он наклонялся к Снейпу и говорил ему что-то, на что зельевар отвечал коротким кивком. Дамблдор, в отличие от своих коллег, улыбался, с загадочным видом поглядывая куда-то в потолок. И, словно вторя ему, профессор Голдман, сидящий рядом с профессором МакГонагалл, начинал усмехаться. Гарри вдруг подумал о том, возможно ли, что между ними существует телепатическая связь? Это казалось немного жутким.</p><p>В честь торжественного события уроки в этот день были отменены. Гермиона наотрез отказалась весь день провести у Кубка, поэтому друзья, посидев немножко в гостиной, отправились к Хагриду. Лесничий был рад гостям и принял их с распростертыми объятиями. Заметив, что Гарри хлюпает носом, он тут же притащил из кладовой большую банку с вареньем.</p><p>— Это я на зиму сделал, — проворковал он, накладывая в блюдце несколько больших ложек сладкой массы. — Зима холодной будет...</p><p>Налив гриффиндорцам чаю, Хагрид расположился в большом кресле и принялся штопать носки.</p><p>— Как поживают кони мадам Максим? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, грея ладони о большую кружку. Гарри был не голоден, однако все равно взял толстый ломоть хлеба и щедро намазал его вареньем. Его утренние полеты не прошли даром, хотя такая вещь, как простуда, давно его не волновала. Парочки зелий от мадам Помфри хватит, чтобы вылечить ее в два счета.</p><p>— Хорошо поживают, — простодушно отозвался Хагрид. — Чегой им плохо жить-то? Сидят в своем ангаре... Я их все полетать пытаюсь вытащить, а они, упертые такие, не желают вылезать. Ячменный виски им подавай... К ним как зайдешь — обратно навеселе выходишь, такой там жар и аромат стоит.</p><p>— Наверное, они привыкли жить в других условиях, — пожал плечами Рон. — А может, им холодно? Те шармбатонцы, которых не выберет Кубок, полетят на них обратно?</p><p>— Думаю, они все останутся посмотреть Турнир, — предположила Гермиона. Она сделала большой глоток и тут же болезненно зашипела, почувствовав обжигающую боль на языке. — Вряд ли они пропустят такое шоу.</p><p>— А где они учатся? — спросил Гарри. Подруга пожала плечами, вновь делая смелую попытку выпить кипяток.</p><p>— Шармбатонцы посещают уроки вместе со старшими курсами Когтеврана, а дурмстрангцы на самостоятельном обучении. Не все они хорошо говорят на английском, чтобы ходить на наши уроки. Возможно, они связываются со своими профессорами через камин или еще как.</p><p>— На корабле нет камина, — возразил Рон.</p><p>— Полагаю, им выделили классы. А ты знаешь что-нибудь о приготовлении к турам, Хагрид?</p><p>— Ну, — потянул лесничий, — нельзя, конечно, говорить... Но кой-чего я сделал. Сразу увидите. Да там чемпионов такое ждет — красотень! И по силам.</p><p>Гриффиндорца не слишком занимала красота испытаний, поэтому он размышлял о том, каково это жить в другой стране несколько месяцев, пока Рон пытался выпытать у Хагрида подробности состязаний. Лесничий усмехался в бороду, довольно жмурился, но был нем, словно рыба. Наверняка он с нетерпением ждал первого испытания, чтобы посмотреть на своих любимых драконов. И хотя Снейп обещал Гарри, что звери будут не очень большими, мальчик не сомневался, что даже без пламени их когти и зубы представляют серьезную опасность. Восхищение Хагрида его совсем не вдохновляло.</p><p>Ближе к обеду гриффиндорцы начали собираться обратно в замок. Лесничий тут же заволновался и принялся мять в пальцах салфетку. Когда друзья уже поднялись и направились к дверям, он, прокашлявшись, отозвал Гермиону в сторону.</p><p>— Что это с ним? — удивился Рон, когда они с Гарри вышли на крыльцо. Через пару минут подруга вернулась, тихо посмеиваясь, и по пути к замку открыла им секрет:</p><p>— Хагрид спрашивал меня о своем костюме, — она ласково улыбнулась, окидывая мальчишек странным заботливым взглядом. — Попросил сказать мое «женское мнение». </p><p>— Для кого это он принаряжается?</p><p>— Для мадам Максим, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, вспоминая эту более чем странную пару. Признаться, он надеялся, что у Хагрида все сложится с французской великаншей: доброму лесничему нужна была семья. Может, если бы у него была жена и дети, его тяга к ужасным монстрам ослабла бы?</p><p>— Ну и как там его наряд? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — призналась Гермиона. — Я посоветовала ему оторвать эти ужасные цветы, но в целом... В духе Хагрида. </p><p>— А мне мама пришлет парадную мантию совиной почтой, — убито произнес Рон. — Я уже боюсь.</p><p>Гарри хотел посидеть в гостиной и поиграть в шахматы, раз уж настрой для веселья пропал, но Гермиона настояла на том, чтобы пойти в больничное крыло. Признаться, гриффиндорец был не против вылечить свой насморк, потому что хлюпать носом каждые пару минут ему уже надоело, поэтому почти не сопротивлялся. </p><p>Путь к лазарету лежал через холл, в котором все еще стоял Кубок огня. Гриффиндорцы остановились на пару минут посмотреть, как несколько старшекурсников с Когтеврана, опасливо поглядывая друг на друга и словно ища поддержки в лицах товарищей, кидают в синее пламя свои имена. Подождав пару секунд, юноши заметно расслабились и поспешили покинуть сияющий круг. Все трое, стоило им оказаться за чертой, повернулись к группке шармбатонских девушек, пристально следивших за ними. Те благосклонно позволили увести себя.</p><p>— Это просто глупо, —  пробурчала Гермиона. — Кидать свое имя, чтобы понравиться кому-то. Турнир — это не шутка!</p><p>Ее резкие слова заставили Рона, который словно невзначай повернулся к красивым девушкам, быстро отвернуться. Мальчик первым поднялся по лестнице, увлекая себя подальше от соблазна. Гарри не думал, что кто-то из этих парней сможет стать чемпионом Хогвартса, потому что есть куда более достойные претенденты, но втайне, почти стыдясь этого, надеялся, что Кубок выберет не Седрика. Тогда им хотя бы не придется разговаривать и соревноваться друг с другом.</p><p>В больничном крыле друзей ждал сюрприз в виде кучки слизеринцев, окруживших одну койку. Гарри, всю дорогу предававшийся мыслям о Седрике, словно вынырнул из жаркого омута, увидев знакомые белоснежные волосы. Крэбба и Гойла поблизости не наблюдалось. Рядом с Малфоем стоял Забини, и вид у него был смущённый и взволнованный одновременно.</p><p>— Мне правда жаль, — произнес он. Девичий голосок, показавшийся Гарри смутно-знакомым, немного в нос ответил:</p><p>— Ничего страшного. Если мозгошмыг залетает мне в голову, я тоже ничего вокруг не вижу.</p><p>Едва ли в Хогвартсе был еще один человек, который мог сказать такое. Гарри быстрым шагом обогнул Блейза и встал рядом с койкой, глядя на маленькую девочку с копной светлых волос, прижимающую к носу платок. Полумна Лавгуд смотрела на окружающих ее слизеринцев без тени страха, пожалуй, даже с любопытством, и рассеянно вытирала кровавые подтеки на подбородке. На ее шее висело забавное ожерелье из ракушек, которые тихо звенели при каждом ее вздохе.</p><p>— Полумна, — Гарри широко улыбнулся и тут же вскинул голову, глядя на слизеринцев. Малфой смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. В его лице на секунду промелькнуло что-то трогательно-удивленное, но тут же исчезло, когда Блейз подал голос.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно, Поттер? — надменно спросил он.</p><p>— Всего лишь разобраться. Ты что, ударил ее? — Гарри перевел взгляд на Полумну. Та спокойно посмотрела на него, явно не зная, как она должна реагировать. Панси Паркинсон, стоявшая рядом с Малфоем и почти ревниво глядящая на второкурсницу-когтевранку, тихо хмыкнула.</p><p>— Бить девочек — это низко, Поттер, — ответил Драко в своей любимой тянущей манере. — Блейз просто случайно задел ее. Едва ли это как-то касается тебя.</p><p>— Когда что-то случается с моими приятелями, это касается меня, Малфой.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — Рон, покрасневший от обуявшей его воинственности, приблизился к компании. Гарри все еще смотрел на Малфоя, некстати вспоминая все свои мысли насчет него — в последнее время он редко видел Драко и не имел возможности так пристально рассматривать его. Слизеринцу это не нравилось, но он ничего не мог поделать.</p><p>— Молодые люди, посторонитесь, — раздался голос мадам Помфри. Целительница растолкала ребят в стороны и подала Полумне маленький пузырек, наполненный пенящейся жидкостью. Девочка послушно взяла его и, запрокинув белокурую голову, закапала зелье в нос. Через пару секунд она опустила подбородок и кивнула — кровь больше не шла. Мадам Помфри взмахом палочки убрала кровавые следы с лица когтевранки. — Ну, вот и все. Впредь будьте осторожны в коридорах. Мистер Поттер, у вас ко мне какое-то дело?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри смотрел, как Паркинсон нашептывает что-то Малфою на ухо. Теодор Нотт, равнодушно взирающий на происходящее, лениво потянулся и поднялся, явно собираясь покинуть больничное крыло. Возможно, воспитания в нем было меньше, чем в Малфое или Забини, однако пойти против воли своих приятелей он не посмел.</p><p>— Раз с ней все хорошо, мы наконец можем уйти? — нетерпеливо спросил он. Малфой пожал плечами, мельком оглядел Гарри и стоящих за его спиной Рона и Гермиону. На мгновение гриффиндорец подумал, что Драко скажет что-нибудь, но тот лишь гордо вскинул подбородок и повернулся к выходу. Полумна тоже поднялась. Она была довольно маленькой, хрупкой и явно не понимала, чем обязана такому вниманию к своей персоне. Гарри не хотел пугать ее своим напором внезапной дружественности.</p><p>— Я провожу тебя в башню? — спросил Забини у Лавгуд. Паркинсон еще раз фыркнула, а незнакомая девица, все время прячущаяся за спиной Нотта, не посчитала нужным скрывать свою насмешку.</p><p>— Не стоит, — мягко произнесла Полумна, оглядывая толпу вокруг себя большими глазами. Она почти испуганно отстранилась от руки слизеринца, внезапно коснувшейся ее локтя. — Я хотела прогуляться и подумать.</p><p>— Пойдемте в библиотеку, — Панси подхватила Малфоя под локоть. — Она не хочет, чтоб ты шел за ней, Блейз. Отстань от нее. А ты чего пялишься, Уизли? — она вдруг злобно ощерилась в сторону Рона. Лишь присутствие мадам Помфри не позволило слизеринке высказать пару ласковых словечек в сторону Гермионы.</p><p>Гарри с сожалением смотрел, как Малфой уходит. Он хотел поговорить и с Полумной, но девочка быстрым легким шагом двинулась вслед за слизеринцами и юркнула за дверь прежде, чем Гарри успел ее окликнуть. </p><p>— Мистер Поттер, сядьте, — приказала мадам Помфри. Она приманила пузырек с зельем от насморка и протянула его мальчику, послушно опустившемуся на койку. Гарри закапал зелье в нос и принялся ждать. Друзья, не скрывая ехидных усмешек, смотрели на него.</p><p>— Мы чего-то не знаем, а, Гарри? — елейным голоском спросил Рон. Он стрельнул глазами в сторону выхода, — Эта девочка…</p><p>Гарри пару секунд думал, что друг имеет в виду, а потом резко дернулся.</p><p>— Нет, — горячо возразил он. — Нет. Мы с Полумной просто друзья. Были, точней.</p><p>— Она выглядит милой, — произнесла Гермиона, — но странной. Я слышала о ней от Джинни.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Полумна была красивой и храброй, но она никогда не привлекала его. Да и в те времена его любовью была сначала Чжоу, а потом Джинни, чтобы задумываться о других девочках. </p><p>Мадам Помфри забрала у него зелье. Насморк прошел, и в носу было непривычно сухо — последствия лечебного зелья. Друзья покинули лазарет, получив наставления от целительницы, и двинулись в сторону башни. По дороге Рон пытался допытаться, с кем Гарри встречался в прошлый раз, и мальчику, чтобы не дай бог не проговориться насчет Джинни, пришлось рассказать о Чжоу.</p><p>— Чжоу? — Гермиона задумчиво прикусила губу. — Это же китаянка с четвертого курса?</p><p>— Да, она.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона переглянулись и больше не спрашивали. Гарри было немного неприятно думать о Чжоу, поэтому он был благодарен друзьям. Хотя их вопросы снова подтолкнули его к размышлениям на тему собственной неопытности. И к желанию влюбиться в кого-нибудь, лишь бы только не чувствовать себя одиноким в собственных мыслях. Но поставить себе цель и достигнуть ее — разные вещи. Гарри не помнил, в какой именно момент он подумал о том, что Чжоу очень красивая и что он, пожалуй, хотел бы поцеловать ее. Все это сложилось из отдельных фактов, отдельных моментов, в конце приняв цельную картину. Ее красивые волосы, ее голос, ее сноровка ловца, ее улыбка, ее манера говорить и двигаться... И то же самое было с Джинни, которую он знал с раннего возраста и которую успел изучить. Едва ли в Хогвартсе был кто-то еще, к кому Гарри мог испытать подобные чувства. Это было невозможно. И это, словно назло, напоминало ему о чем-то очень важном и близком.</p><p>На обеде в зале уже царило возбуждение. Ученики поглядывали на преподавательский стол, шептались, нетерпеливо ерзали. До ужина оставалось еще много времени, а терпение уже было на исходе: желание узнать имена чемпионов становилось невыносимым. Версии сыпались, словно град: старшекурсники подвергались критике и оценивались как потенциальные претенденты на звание чемпиона. Прислушиваться к этим размышлениям, иногда откровенно бредовым, не было сил.</p><p>Гарри же, не вступающий в беседу друзей, предпочитал оглядывать шармбатонцев и дурмстрангцев. Он почти не сомневался в том, что Виктор Крам станет чемпионом Дурмстранга — грозной силы в болгарском ловце не уменьшилось. Крам был мрачен, насуплен и сосредоточенно резал свой бифштекс, иногда коротко отвечая на вопросы той самой итальянки. С другой стороны зала Флер Делакур мягко смеялась над шутками своих подруг. Рядом с ней сидела ее сестра Габриэль и еще одна девочка, выглядящая немного младше. Она косо поглядывала на Флер и предпочитала молчать. Когда Гарри всмотрелся в ее лицо, замечая что-то смутно знакомое, девочка вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо на него. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул и отвернулся.</p><p>— Интересно будет посмотреть на Святочный Бал, — вдруг произнесла Гермиона, отвлекая мальчика от его размышлений. — В магловском мире балов давно уже нет.</p><p>— Придется танцевать, — скривился Рон. — А что, если я не умею?</p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл учила нас танцевать в прошлый раз. Ей помогал Филч, но раз его... нет, — Крайфера не было в зале, поэтому Гарри не смог отыскать его взглядом и представить, как смотритель танцует вместе со строгим деканом Гриффиндора, — то, наверное, Крайфер будет.</p><p>— Деканы учат танцам? — брови Гермионы поползли вверх. — Получается, что профессор Снейп... </p><p>— О Мерлин, — тут же воскликнул Рон, сдерживая рвущийся смех. — Ты заставила меня увидеть это. Вы только представьте, Снейп и Паркинсон!</p><p>Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки. Он не стал намекать другу на то, что большинство слизеринцев чистокровные и их наверняка учили в детстве танцам. По крайней мере, Малфоя и Паркинсон уж точно.</p><p>Время после обеда было ленивым. Стрелки на часах словно приклеились к циферблату и отказывались двигаться дальше. Гарри поиграл с Роном в шахматы, помог близнецам рассортировать их изобретения по коробкам, поговорил с Невиллом о растениях, отполировал метловище Гарпии, полистал альбом с фотографиями, разнял драку Рона и Дина... Он думал еще раз полетать, но Гермиона настояла на том, чтобы он не подвергал свое здоровье опасности перед Турниром. В итоге до самого ужина Гарри медленно листал свою несчастную книгу по анимагии, пытаясь вникнуть в умные слова, а потом разглядывал Карту Мародеров. Он заметил, что Малфой уже довольно долго сидит в кабинете Снейпа, и задумался о том, не разговорами ли со своим крестником был занят зельевар все это время. Гарри не совсем понимал природу отношений Драко и Снейпа, поэтому не брался судить о темах их разговоров. Но это сильно его беспокоило, и мальчик знал, что ни профессор зельеварения, ни упрямый слизеринец не захотят раскрыть ему этот секрет.</p><p>Когда наконец раздался глухой звон колокола, призывающего всех спуститься в Большой Зал, гриффиндорцы дружной толпой покинули башню.</p><p>Кубок огня уже стоял на небольшой подставке перед преподавательским столом. Все взгляды были устремлены на него. Ученики не налегали на еду, а ерзали, вытягивали шею, поднимались на ноги, не в силах сидеть на месте. Даже Рон отложил курицу в сторону и принялся смотреть на Дамблдора, который, словно всем назло, безмятежно поглощал свой ужин. Два других директора были взволнованы и косились на своего коллегу. Зал буквально вибрировал в ожидании. Лишь Гарри, упершись взглядом в стол, пытался расслабиться и избавиться от тянущей пустоты в желудке. Ему было немного страшно и отчего-то очень сильно хотелось подержать кого-нибудь за руку, чтобы собраться с силами.</p><p>Его очередной звездный час.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — шепнула Гермиона ему на ухо. — Не волнуйся. Мы рядом.</p><p>Прикосновение ее теплой ладони значило для него очень много.</p><p>Наконец золотые тарелки засияли первозданной чистотой. Зал шумел, гудел и вдруг смолк: Дамблдор поднялся с места. Сидящие по обе стороны от него профессор Каркаров и мадам Максим замерли в напряженном ожидании. Людо Бэгмен, как всегда, сиял, подмигивая то тому, то другому в зале. У Крауча, напротив, вид был безучастный, почти скучающий.</p><p>— Кубок огня вот-вот примет решение, — начал Дамблдор. Его пронзительный взгляд прошелся по головам учеников и на долгую секунду остановился на лице Гарри. — Думаю, ему требуется еще минута. Когда имена чемпионов станут известны, попрошу их подойти к столу и проследовать в комнату, примыкающую к залу. — Он указал на дверь позади профессорского стола. — Там они получат инструкции к первому туру состязаний.</p><p>Он вынул волшебную палочку и широко ей взмахнул; тотчас все свечи в зале, кроме тех, что горели в тыквах, погасли. Зал погрузился в полутьму. Кубок огня засиял ярче, искрящиеся синеватые языки пламени ослепительно били по глазам. Но взгляды всех все равно прикованы к Кубку, кое-кто поглядывает на часы...</p><p>— Осталась одна секунда, — сказал Ли Джордан. Пламя вдруг налилось красным, взметнулся столп искр, и из Кубка выскочил обгоревший кусок пергамента. Гарри замер, чувствуя, как его сердце колотится в бешеном ритме, а колени дрожат.</p><p>Дамблдор, протянув руку, подхватил пергамент, освещенный огнем, опять синевато-белым, и громким, отчетливым голосом прочитал:</p><p>— Чемпион Шармбатона — Флер Делакур! </p><p>Раздались громкие аплодисменты (Рон не удержался и приподнялся над скамьей), и Флер, откинув назад волну белокурых волос, летящей походкой прошла между столами Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя. Остальные шармбатонцы очень расстроились. Несколько девушек плакали, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а остальные с несчастным и сердитым видом смотрели на свою удачливую подругу, скрывающуюся за маленькой дверцей. </p><p>Постепенно шум в зале стих, внимание всех опять приковано к Кубку. Пламя вновь покраснело, и Кубок выстрелил еще одним куском пергамента.</p><p>— Чемпион Дурмстранга — Генчев Белизар, — возвестил Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри даже поперхнулся. Он закашлял, обернувшись на стол слизеринцев, от которого отделилась высокая фигура. Дурмстрангцы громко аплодировали, но выглядели при этом обеспокоенными. Их взгляды были устремлены на Крама. Виктор почти равнодушно смотрел в спину своего товарища и вежливо хлопал. Когда Белизар проходил мимо стола профессоров, Каркаров крикнул ему что-то напутственное и поддерживающее, но Гарри не смог понять слов.</p><p>— Как же так? — пораженно произнес Рон. — Как же так?</p><p>Никто не знал ответа. Шум, вызванный назначением чемпионом не легендарного ловца, медленно стихал, отдавая ноткой недовольства. Пора было выбирать третьего участника, и студенты вновь замерли в ожидании.</p><p>Гарри поднял голову и уставился на Кубок огня. Он ненавидел его. Пламя вновь покраснело, посыпались искры. Из Кубка вылетел третий кусок пергамента. Дамблдор поймал его и прочитал:</p><p>— Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори.</p><p>Черт. Гарри стиснул зубы, а стол Пуффендуя взорвался громогласными аплодисментами. Все до единого пуффендуйцы вскочили на ноги и принялись кричать, хлопать, топать, поздравляя идущего между столов Седрика. Дамблдор терпеливо ждал, пока его ученики успокоятся, и, когда крики затихли, начал приветственную речь. </p><p>— Превосходно! Мы теперь знаем имена чемпионов. Я уверен, что могу положиться на всех вас, включая учеников Шармбатона и Дурмстранга. Ваш долг — оказать всемерную поддержку друзьям, которым выпало защищать честь ваших школ. Поддерживая своих чемпионов, вы внесете поистине неоценимый вклад...</p><p>Дамблдор внезапно остановился, и все сразу поняли почему.</p><p>Кубок огня вдруг покраснел. Посыпались искры. В воздух взметнулось пламя и выбросило еще один пергамент.</p><p>Дамблдор не раздумывая протянул руку и схватил его. Поднес к огню и воззрился на имя. Повисла длинная пауза. Дамблдор смотрел на пергамент, весь зал смотрел на него. Наконец он кашлянул и прочитал:</p><p>— Гарри Поттер.</p><p>И никто бы не усомнился в его искренне-удивленном голосе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Старый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было очень тихо. Никто не хлопал, не кричал, не говорил — прерывистое дыхание студентов напоминало жужжание роя рассерженных пчел. Гарри сидел, ссутулив плечи и испуганно, почти затравленно глядя на высокую фигуру Альбуса Дамблдора. Тот без улыбки смотрел на листок, и весь его вид выражал непонимание и растерянность. Профессор МакГонагалл поднялась со своего места и подошла к директору, что-то зашептав ему на ухо. Тот кивнул и посмотрел прямо на Гарри, словно пригвоздив его взглядом к скамье.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер, подойдите, пожалуйста, — громко произнес он.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя очень странно. С одной стороны, он готовился к этому моменту, понимал, что от него не уйти, но с другой стороны... очень боялся. Он словно переместился во времени, вновь оказавшись тем самым Гарри Поттером, которому известие о его участии в Турнире показалось громом среди ясного неба. Коленки мальчика дрожали, а во рту распространялся кислый вкус.</p><p>Все взоры были устремлены на гриффиндорца, когда он поднялся, невольно опершись о плечо Гермионы, и начал свой долгий путь к преподавательскому столу. Слева и справа находились столы Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя, и Гарри прекрасно ощущал растущую неприязнь вторых. Он старался не смотреть на тех, на чьих шеях отчего-то невыносимо ярко горели желто-черные галстуки, и рыскал взглядом по головам слизеринцев, ища нужное лицо. Но когда нашел, то лишь сильней расстроился: Малфой даже не смотрел в его сторону и, пожалуй, единственный во всем зале сидел, опустив голову. Остальные же со смесью непонимания и неприязни провожали четвертого чемпиона взглядом.</p><p>Наконец столы остались позади, а Гарри, чувствующий себя деревянной куклой на шарнирах, приблизился к директору. И стоило ему заглянуть в пронзительно-синие глаза Дамблдора, как вдруг что-то легонечко коснулось его затылка. Мальчик понял и не стал противиться вторжению чужеродной магии: он почувствовал, как мышцы его лица напряглись, поддаваясь чужому желанию.</p><p>— Тебе в ту дверь, Гарри, — произнес Дамблдор, указывая сухой ладонью на непримечательную дверцу. Гарри, пошатываясь и путаясь в полах собственной мантии, направился прочь из зала. Он прошел мимо Хагрида, но тот не ободрил его, не подмигнул — лесничий был потрясен, и его взгляд полнился недоумением. Зато черный, непроницаемый взор профессора Снейпа как никогда приободрил Гарри. Тихо вздохнув, он юркнул в темный проход, отрезая себе путь обратно в зал.</p><p>Он очутился в небольшой комнате. На стенах висели портреты волшебниц и колдунов, напротив находился красивый камин, в котором, постреливая, пылал огонь.</p><p>Лица на портретах повернулись к вошедшему. Сморщенная, как печеное яблоко, ведьма выскочила из рамы, впрыгнула в соседнюю, к волшебнику с моржовыми усами, и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Гарри не прислушивался к их разговорам, он смотрел на три высокие фигуры, стоящие около камина. Подсвеченные ярким пламенем, они выглядели внушительно и таинственно. </p><p>Седрик заложил руки за спину и с вежливым вниманием слушал Флер. Белизар тоже внимал рассказу французской красавицы, разве что в его лице, покрытом косыми тенями, мелькало что-то жадное. Он первый заметил Гарри, а следом и остальные с недоумением уставились на него.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спросила мисс Делакур. — Мы должны ве’гнуться в зал?</p><p>Наверно, она решила, что Гарри поручили позвать их обратно. Гриффиндорец молча покачал головой и отошел в сторону, стараясь слиться с тенью. Настороженные взгляды чемпионов прожигали в нем дыры. Флер продолжала высокомерно взирать на него, хмуря тонкие брови, Белизар недоуменно вертел головой, а Седрик... Гарри не желал смотреть на него, но все равно невольно косился на старого друга, замечая в его лице беспокойство, непонимание и что-то, чему не было названия.</p><p>Эта пытка уничтожила бы его, если бы через пару секунд дверь не распахнулась и в комнату не ворвался до неприличия счастливый Людо Бэгмен. Румяный, с улыбкой на пол-лица — он подбежал к Гарри и схватил его за руку, вытаскивая из тени в центр комнаты. Пламя в камине резануло мальчика по глазам.</p><p>— Невероятно! — воскликнул мистер Бэгмен. — Просто фантастично! Джентльмены, леди, позвольте вам представить, как бы странно это ни звучало, четвертого участника Турнира Трех Волшебников!</p><p>Чемпионы переглянулись. Белизар открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его. Пытливо разглядывая одного из судей, Седрик наклонился вперед, как будто ослышался, а Флер вдруг деланно рассмеялась, взмахнув копной белоснежных волос.</p><p>— Смешная шутка, мсье Бэгмен!</p><p>— Шутка? — переспросил Людо. — Нет-нет, что вы! Имя Гарри только что выскочило из Кубка Огня!</p><p>Вежливая снисходительность схлынула с лица француженки.</p><p>— Это ошибка, — ее голос полнился презрением. — Он не может со’гевноваться. Он ошшень маленький.</p><p>— Случилось чудо, — Бэгмен немного растерянно потер гладкий подбородок. — В этом году было наложено возрастное ограничение, но правила... Как их обойти?.. Гарри придется приложить все усилия.</p><p>Дверь позади них опять отворилась. Вошли профессор Дамблдор, мистер Крауч, Каркаров, мадам Максим, профессор МакГонагалл, Голдман, профессор Снейп и Крайфер. Толпа профессоров заполнила и без того тесное помещение, а из приоткрытой двери донесся гул возбужденных голосов. Как только тяжелая створка захлопнулась, наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь тяжелым дыханием. «Затишье перед бурей», — подумал Гарри, чувствуя, как руки наливаются тяжестью, а язык немеет.</p><p>— Мадам Максим! — негодующе воскликнула Флер, разрывая тишину своим звонким голоском.  — Они говорят, что этот petit garçon тоже примет участие.</p><p>Директриса Шармбатона выпрямилась во весь свой исполинский рост. Макушкой головы она задела канделябр, но отмахнулась от него, словно от назойливой мухи. Ее красивое лицо озарилось искренним возмущением, а внушительный бюст заколыхался.</p><p>— Дамблё-дорр! Qu'est-ce? Что сие означает? — властно промолвила она.</p><p>— Я тоже хотел бы это знать! — поддержал французов профессор Каркаров. На лице его застыла каменная улыбка, синие глаза превратились в льдинки. — Два чемпиона от Хогвартса? Что-то не припомню, чтобы школа — хозяйка Турнира — когда-нибудь выставляла двух чемпионов. Может, я плохо знаком с правилами? — С его губ слетел ехидный смешок.</p><p>— Impossible! — Мадам Максим опустила огромную, унизанную прекрасными опалами руку на плечо Флер. — 'Огва'гтс нельзя выставить двух чемпионов, это не есть сп'гаведливо. С'est scandaleux!</p><p>— Мы были уверены, Дамблдор, что запретная линия допустит к участию в конкурсе только учеников старших курсов. — Каменная улыбка не сходила с лица Каркарова. — Иначе мы привезли бы сюда куда больше претендентов.</p><p>— Это уникальный случай, — спокойно произнес профессор Голдман, — Я хоть и недолго преподаю в Хогвартсе, но могу с уверенностью заявить, что умений мистера Поттера едва ли могло хватить на столь мощное колдовство. Профессор Дамблдор не виноват в произошедшем.</p><p>— Благодарю, Гиперион, — отчеканил Дамблдор. Он проницательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца, замершего рядом, и спросил: — Гарри, это ты бросил свое имя в Кубок Огня?</p><p>Стоило отдать должное его блестящему актерскому таланту: никому бы и в голову не пришло, что этот искренне-обеспокоенный голос — всего лишь обман. Гарри отрицательно помотал головой, испуганно глядя на профессоров. Все смотрели на него, и под прицелом горящих непониманием, возмущением и злобой взглядов он чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно. Он ведь лгал им, пытался нечестным образом проникнуть на Турнир, но вынужден был притворяться. В его голове словно появился стальной шарик, который он всем своим сознанием ощупывал и осматривал. Этот шарик — сгусток чужой магии и чужой воли — помогал ему держаться, направлял его, и Гарри был даже рад открыть свой разум для него.</p><p>— Ты попросил кого-то из старших кинуть твое имя? — задал Дамблдор новый вопрос.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, сэр, — вновь покачал головой Гарри. Профессор Каркаров громко усмехнулся, выразив недоверие части присутствующих.</p><p>— Мальчишка врет! — твердо произнес он. — Мы должны немедленно исключить его из Турнира!</p><p>— Кто-то мог бросить в Кубок огня имя Гарри Поттера из недобрых побуждений, — тихо произнес старик Крайфер, обращая на себя внимание собравшихся. Гарри с сожалением подумал, что смотритель выглядит довольно глупо и несерьезно в своей необъятной жилетке и с колпаком на голове. — У этого мальчика много врагов.</p><p>Каркаров раздраженно поморщился. Он посмотрел на Снейпа, ожидая, что старый знакомый непременно поддержит его, но зельевар стоял с непроницаемым лицом, в котором старательно прятал неприязнь, и не стремился принимать чью-либо сторону. К счастью директора Дурмстранга, мадам Максим не собиралась мириться с несправедливостью.</p><p>— Мсье Ка’гка’гов прав. В п’гавилах сказано, что лишь один чемпион долшен участвовать.</p><p>— Что нам делать, Барти? — спросил Дамблдор, обращаясь к мистеру Краучу, стоящему в стороне и не принимающему участие в дискуссии. Гарри посмотрел на мужчину, с некоторым опасением отмечая темные тени под его глазами и усталый вид. Он уже вытащил своего сына из тюрьмы, а значит, на его плечах лежит этот тяжкий и опасный груз. Глава департамента международного магического сотрудничества обвел присутствующих взглядом и строгим голосом произнес:</p><p>— В правилах сказано, что школа-участник может выставить лишь одного претендента, это верно. Однако главным законом Турнира является то, что студент, выбранный Кубком огня, обязан участвовать в Турнире, а расторжение этого контракта — долгий и трудный процесс, ставящий под угрозу само проведение Турнира. У нас связаны руки.</p><p>— Вот именно! — горячо поддержал его Людо. — Барти знает правила, как свои пять пальцев. Гарри Поттер обязан участвовать в этом Турнире.</p><p>— И вы даже не собираетесь разбираться, как его имя оказалось в Кубке? — Каркаров отбросил свой любезный тон прочь. Его льстивая улыбка пропала, а лицо исказилось злобной гримасой. — В этой школе творится беспредел, Дамблдор. Мы слышали о том, что происходило тут последний год.</p><p>— Все дела, касающиеся прошлого года, уже улажены, профессор Каркаров, — чопорно произнесла профессор МакГонагалл.</p><p>— Не улашен лишь вопрос о наших чемпионах, — уже мягче, но все еще настойчиво произнесла мадам Максим. — Если мсье Поттер будет участвовать, то будет сп’гаведливо позволить нам выдвинуть еще по одному участнику.</p><p>— Это невозможно, — ответил ей мистер Бэгмен. — Кубок огня погас. Его можно будет зажечь не раньше, чем через пять лет, когда придет время для следующего Турнира. </p><p>— Которому мы объявим бойкот! — взорвался Каркаров. — После всех договоров, споров, обсуждений! Какое оскорбление! Я готов уехать прямо сейчас!</p><p>— Пустая угроза, — льстивым, сладким голосом произнес Голдман. Он оперся о стол и сложил руки на груди. В красноватом свете огня он был похож на демона, искушающего невинных и пленяющего разум. Гарри, которого полностью поглотил спор профессоров, повернулся к нему, чувствуя, как согревается воздух вокруг. За его спиной стояли Дамблдор и Снейп, и кто-то из них пытался невербально воздействовать на него, заставляя меняться в лице. Гриндевальд покачал головой, глядя Каркарову прямо в глаза. — Этот Турнир состоится, и в нашей власти лишь решить, какая у него будет сопровождающая. Мы можем разругаться, а можем успокоиться, смириться и постараться разобраться с происходящим.</p><p>— И позволить 'Огва'гтсу откусить от одного яблока два раза, — подытожила мадам Максим. Флер Делакур, до этого молча наблюдавшая за своим директором, топнула ножкой, возмущенно надув губы.</p><p>— Мы можем выби’гать чемпион голосованием. Этот petit garçon не чемпион. Мы мечтать и стараться, а он — нет. Scandaleux! Inadmissible!</p><p>Мадам Максим наклонилась к своей воспитаннице и зашептала ей что-то на ухо. Флер поникла, печально кивнув, и оскорбленно отвернулась, не желая даже смотреть на Гарри. Мальчик беспомощно завертел головой, отмечая, что Белизар Генчев уже стоит за спиной Каркарова, хмурый и недовольный, а Седрик топчется рядом с профессором МакГонагалл. </p><p>— Полагаю, мы должны дать чемпионам соответствующие инструкции, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, ласково улыбаясь. — Этот спор зашел в тупик, и на данный момент единственным выходом будет принять ситуацию. Завтра, со свежей головой, мы еще раз все обсудим.</p><p>— Верно-верно! — горячо поддержал его Людо, которому явно не нравились подобные дискуссии. Он подмигнул Гарри, словно говоря, что все улажено. — Барти, инструкции.</p><p>Крауч, погруженный в свои мысли, вынырнул из них и воззрился на собравшихся. </p><p>— Первый тур проверит вашу смекалку, — принялся он за объяснения. — Мы не посвящаем вас в то, какое испытание вам предстоит. Для волшебника крайне важно действовать смело и находчиво в неожиданных обстоятельствах. Первый тур состоится первого декабря в присутствии зрителей и судейской бригады. Участникам Турнира воспрещается принимать от учителей хоть какую-то помощь. Оружием чемпионов будет волшебная палочка и то, что им выдадут непосредственно перед туром. По окончании первого тура вы получите инструкцию для второго. Учитывая затраты сил и времени для подготовки к Турниру, чемпионы освобождаются от годовых экзаменов. По-моему, это все, Альбус? — повернулся Крауч к Дамблдору.</p><p>— Да, все, — Дирeктoр Хогвартса взглянул на Крауча с легким беспокойством. Конечно, он знал о происходящем в семье главного судьи, но не мог открыто сочувствовать ему. — Может, Барти, вы переночуете в замке?</p><p>— Меня ждут дела в Министерстве. </p><p>— Ну хотя бы выпейте на дорогу, — предложил Дамблдор.</p><p>— Оставайтесь, Барти. Я вот остаюсь! — радостно возвестил Бэгмен. — В Хогвартсе сейчас куда интересней, чем в вашей конторе.</p><p>— Нет, Людо, не могу, — в обычной категорической манере отказался Крауч.</p><p>— Профессор Каркаров, мадам Максим, от рюмочки на ночь, надеюсь, не откажетесь?</p><p>Но мадам Максим уже опустила руку на плечо Флер, и они быстро пошли к двери, что-то лопоча по-французски. Каркаров поманил Генчева, и они, не сказав больше ни слова, тоже поспешили уйти.</p><p>— Гарри, Седрик, советую вам сейчас же идти к себе, — улыбнулся Дамблдор своим чемпионам. — Не сомневаюсь, и Гриффиндор, и Пуффендуй горят желанием отпраздновать ваш успех. Нельзя лишать друзей отличного предлога устроить шумное и веселое столпотворение. А мы, — директор обвел взглядом оставшихся профессоров, — еще побеседуем.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, мельком глянув на профессора Снейпа, и первым покинул комнату. Войдя в Большой Зал, он наконец смог вздохнуть полной грудью, скинуть с плеч обузу вынужденного присутствия при громкой лжи. </p><p>Свечи в тыквах догорали, придавая их зигзагообразным ртам жуткий мерцающий вид. Потолок был темным, и ни одной звезды не горело на волшебном небе. Гарри двинулся между столами к выходу, туда, где сиял яркий свет, но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как его окликнули.</p><p>— Гарри!</p><p>Гриффиндорец слишком давно не слышал этого звонкого голоса, чтобы никак не среагировать на него. Он замер на месте, не поворачиваясь. Прошло целых полгода с тех пор, как Седрик Диггори говорил с ним, и Гарри не видел возможности вновь начать это общение. То, что в огромном зале, освещенном лишь скудным светом тыкв, они были наедине, лишь тяготило его.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно, Седрик? — спросил Гарри, стараясь, чтоб его голос звучал отстраненно и незаинтересованно. Он почувствовал, что юноша приблизился к нему: тепло чужого тела, чужое дыхание — все это обрело плотность и сдавило мальчика со всех сторон.</p><p>Но все же этот разговор должен был состояться. Возможно, они смогли бы и дальше игнорировать друг друга вплоть до выпуска Диггори из школы, но едва ли пуффендуец мог не заметить их связи как чемпионов Хогвартса.</p><p>— Зачем ты бросил свое имя в Кубок огня? — сразу, с напором произнес Седрик. Гарри раздраженно поморщился и обернулся, снизу вверх глядя на юношу. В красноватом свете его золотистые волосы были темными и мерцали алыми всполохами, а лицо закрывала тень.</p><p>— Разве ты не слышал, что я сказал профессору Дамблдору? Я не бросал туда свое имя, — вопреки всему его голос стал высокомерным. На самом деле Гарри был растерян, но защитная реакция организма, его слоновье упрямство, как однажды выразился профессор Снейп, не позволяли ему показать свою слабость Седрику. Он не хотел, чтобы пуффендуец подумал, будто его отсутствие в жизни Гарри много значило для мальчика, будто оно причиняло ему боль. Даже если это было правдой.</p><p>— Они не поверили тебе, — сказал Седрик.</p><p>Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами. Что он должен был сказать? Начать оправдываться? Лгать? Если уж у него нет слов, которые могли бы повлиять на натянутые отношения, готовые и вовсе порваться с минуты на минуту, то лучше молчать. Он не знал, чего ждать от Седрика, чего ждать от самого себя, поэтому стремился избежать этого разговора.</p><p>Но стоило Гарри развернуться, чтобы позорно сбежать из Большого Зала, как Седрик вдруг схватил его за руку. Его ладонь была теплой и крепкой. Гриффиндорец вдруг вспомнил, как эта ладонь касалась его плеча и спины в ванной старост. Это было совершенно, совершенно ненужное воспоминание.</p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>— Седрик, извини, мне нужно идти, — Гарри попытался высвободить свою руку, но пуффендуец еще крепче сжал ее. Диггори смотрел на него, но из-за скудного освещения мальчик не мог увидеть выражения его красивых, теплых глаз.</p><p>— Гарри, пожалуйста! </p><p>— Чего? — резко огрызнулся гриффиндорец. Он отворачивал лицо, сжимал зубы, чувствуя, как беспомощная боль распространяется в груди. </p><p>— Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, — мягко произнес Седрик. Раньше он часто говорил таким заботливым, неторопливым тоном, стремящимся успокоить собеседника. Но Гарри, которого новые неприятные переживания лишь разозлили, не поддался на эту уловку.</p><p>— Спасибо, не стоит, — возможно, это прозвучало грубей, чем Гарри рассчитывал. Пальцы Седрика крепче стиснули его запястье, наверняка оставляя синяки на смуглой коже. Диггори судорожно выдохнул, опуская голову. Свечи в тыквах почти догорели, и тьма медленно окутала Большой Зал. Гарри не видел того, что таилось в углах, не видел молочного сияния просыпающихся звезд. Очертания мебели растворились, и все, что осталось перед ним, — это виноватое выражение на лице Седрика, освещенном красным умирающим светом.</p><p>— Ну прости меня! — воскликнул пуффендуец. — Я не знаю, что я должен еще сказать.</p><p>— Ничего не говори, — Гарри покачал головой. Он сделал еще одну попытку отойти в сторону. Ничто больше его не удерживало. — Все в порядке.</p><p>Седрик принял его ложь за шанс.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, пойдем, — юноша потянул его к выходу, туда, где горели факелы и не было пугающе-напряженной темноты. Гарри неохотно пошел за ним. Диггори почти не смотрел на него, скрывая собственное смущение, и медленно вел его по коридору к лестницам. На повороте он остановился, привалившись к стене, и Гарри наконец смог без зазрения совести его рассмотреть, отмечая все изменения, произошедшие за лето.</p><p>Седрик еще немного подрос. Его волосы стали длинней, а кожа приобрела красивый бронзовый оттенок. На груди пуффендуйца поблескивал значок старосты.</p><p>— Мне, правда, жаль, что я вот так тебя бросил, — печально сказал Седрик. По мнению Гарри, это были не совсем те слова, которые он хотел услышать. О бесконечной жалости и сострадании он слушал всю свою жизнь, ему нужны были причины и факты, объясняющие происходящее.</p><p>— Я пытался с тобой поговорить, — пробормотал Гарри, глядя в сторону. — Ты меня избегал. Почему?</p><p>Это было все, что он хотел знать.</p><p>Где-то неподалеку раздались шаги, но юноши не сдвинулись с места. Гарри пристально смотрел на своего приятеля, сжимал руки в кулаки, спрятав их в карманы, и ждал. Наконец, Седрик, опустив голову, сказал:</p><p>— Я тебя немного боялся, — признался он.</p><p>— Боялся? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри. Диггори кивнул и вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Отчего-то его взгляд до ужаса напомнил гриффиндорцу взгляд Дрaкo Малфоя, когда тот позволял себе немного приоткрыть свою душу. </p><p>— У меня было дежавю, — тихим голосом произнес Седрик.</p><p>— Дежавю? — Гарри с трудом сдержал судорожный вздох.</p><p>— Да... Что-то очень похожее, — юноша выглядел напуганным. — Я словно уже проживал эти дни. И еще ужасное беспокойство, как будто я потерял что-то важное и забыл об этом. Оно становилось все больше и больше... а потом вдруг прекратилось, когда я кинул свое имя в Кубок огня. Но раньше это чувство казалось невыносимым и усиливалось, когда ты был рядом или когда я думал о тебе, — Седрик поднял руку и провел по волосам Гарри, почти нежно касаясь спутанных прядей. — Прости, я просто нашел для себя способ держаться подальше. Это странно и страшно. Я должен был рассказать? Ты бы принял меня за ненормального.</p><p>— Это не так. — возразил Гарри. — Я бы все понял.</p><p>Седрик с сомнением смотрел на него, а потом постарался улыбнуться.</p><p>— Едва ли ты можешь понять. Это как сон, спутанный с явью. Там много зеленого цвета.</p><p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Диггори сам не понимал, что с ним творится, зато гриффиндорец знал прекрасно. Это было то же, что произошло с Малфоем, — его воспоминания, поддавшись какому-то толчку, резкому изменению намеченного хода событий, ожили. Только вот Драко, гонимый своим любопытством, жаждой добраться до Гарри, не стал убегать от них, а Седрик постарался отгородиться от чужеродных образов.</p><p>Но разве этого было достаточно? Смутных чувств и воспоминаний было достаточно, чтобы забыть про своего друга на столь долгое время? Гарри в это не верил. Но этот короткий разговор вымотал его, притупил желание добраться до правды. Стало почти все равно. Его больше не тянуло к Седрику так сильно, как прежде: теперь он находил утешение в разговорах с совсем другим человеком. Диггори пытался помириться с ним, что ж, хорошо, но от этого было немного горько. Он сильно опоздал, и за это время Гарри уже успел позабыть его тепло.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он, кидая взгляд на лестницы. Ему нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать и прийти к верному решению. — Это было тяжело <i>для тебя</i>, но, раз все закончилось, теперь будет лучше.</p><p>— Я могу помочь тебе с Турниром! — вдруг выпалил Седрик, как будто последние слова гриффиндорца заставили его опустить рычаг. — Меня не было рядом, когда творились те ужасы в прошлом году, но я, правда, могу помочь тебе сейчас.</p><p>Гарри криво усмехнулся. В прошлом году рядом с ним был Малфой, и тогда он почти не вспоминал о своем добром друге. В этом году едва ли будет намного хуже: ученики его возненавидят, общество будет жаждать его интервью, а часы будут неумолимо идти вперед.</p><p>— Если можешь, успокой пуффендуйцев, — сказал Гарри. — Другой помощи мне не нужно.</p><p>— Но ты слишком маленький для Турнира, — Диггори ухватился за его плечо, не давая развернуться. — Ты очень смелый, но эти испытания опасны.</p><p>— Не опасней, чем клыки василиска. Мне не нужна помощь, Седрик, — заверил его гриффиндорец. Он вздрогнул, когда теплая ладонь коснулась его щеки, и поспешил избежать прикосновения. Диггори глубоко вздохнул, отстраняясь и принимая свое маленькое поражение. Гарри понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что все это время он боролся со своим тревожным чувством, преисполненным влечением к Седрику. И, кажется, он смог прижечь его.</p><p>— Я... — начал Диггори, но тут же прервал себя. На его лице появилось задумчивое выражение, как будто собственные мысли озадачили его. — Мне проводить тебя?</p><p>— Я не девчонка, чтобы ты меня провожал, — серьезно произнес Гарри. Он попытался сгладить резкость улыбкой. — Мне пора идти. До завтра.</p><p>— До завтра...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри и не заметил, как очутился возле Полной Дамы. Ноги сами несли его. Он шел и думал о том, как теперь быть. Раньше ему казалось, что разговор с Седриком снимет с его плеч одну из тяжелых нош, но, вопреки всему, стало еще хуже. Фантомные воспоминания прогрессировали, произрастали поверх чистой памяти. Но что заставляло их оживать? Малфой сказал, что у него все началось в Запретном Лесу, у Седрика — в ванне старост. Была еще Молли Уизли, преисполненная заботой о Фреде, но Гарри понятия не имел, когда эта добрая женщина вдруг осознала призрачную угрозу. Может быть, она чувствовала ее всегда?<p>Гарри никак не мог сопоставить картинку. Он подозревал, что сам является косвенной причиной происходящего, так как он был единственным, кто сохранил «полные» воспоминания, однако у этой версии не было продолжения. Почему ванна, почему лес? Что у них общего?</p><p>Он так и не пришел к ответу. Лишь пару раз задумался о том, что можно спросить у Драко о произошедшем в Лесу, узнать больше подробностей, но это было возможно лишь в том случае, если слизеринец вновь с ним заговорит. Гарри надеялся, что это в скором времени произойдет.</p><p>Полная Дама была не одна на картине. Рядом с ней сидела та самая старуха из комнаты с камином, в которой давали указания чемпионам. «Виолетта», — напомнил себе Гарри и хмуро посмотрел на двух подружек, уютно расположившихся на холсте.</p><p>— Так-так-так, — молвила Полная Дама. — Виолетта мне все рассказала. Кого же избрали в школьные чемпионы?</p><p>— «Немейский лев», — буркнул Гарри.</p><p>— Какой еще лев? Ничего подобного! — возмутилась гостья.</p><p>— Нет, нет, Ви, это пароль, — успокоила ее Полная Дама. И портрет повернулся на петлях, пустив мальчика в гостиную.</p><p>Жуткий рев хлестнул Гарри по ушам, едва не свалив с ног. Десятки рук втащили в гостиную, где собрался весь Гриффиндор. От крика, свиста и аплодисментов у Гарри голова пошла кругом.</p><p>— Как ты это провернул? Почему не поделился с нами?! — завопил Фред. Он был сердит и потрясен до глубины души.</p><p>— А где же борода? Класс! — взревел Джордж.</p><p>— Пусть не я, главное — гриффиндорец! — кинулась ему на шею Анджелина.</p><p>Гарри едва не утонул в море тел и рук. Его обнимали, тискали, жали почти онемевшую ладонь, дружески толкали и пихали.</p><p>— Гарри, тут столько еды, поешь!<br/>— Гарри, расскажи, что сказали директора!<br/>— Гарри, тут сливочное пиво, выпей!<br/>— Гарри, дай тебя сфотографировать!<br/>— Гарри, ты такой молодец!<br/>— Гарри...<br/>— Гарри...<br/>— Гарри...</p><p>Мальчик едва не валился на пол от усталости и желания сбежать от этого шума. Он увидел Рона и Гермиону, топчущихся на границе этого безумства и пытающихся перекричать рев толпы. У них ничего не вышло, а Гермиона, кажется, сорвала голос. Когда Гарри все-таки добрался до них, он уже был замотан в гриффиндорское знамя, в карманах у него появилась различная ерунда вроде прыгающих фишек (подарок какой-то девочки), а лицо горело жгучим румянцем. Он, почти задыхаясь, упал Рону на руки и позволил отвести себя на диван.</p><p>Ему пришлось без устали повторять одну и ту же фразу: «Это не я». Это даже не было ложью, как и оброненное «Понятия не имею, кто это сделал». Может, сам Дамблдор, может, Гриндевальд или Снейп — Гарри не знал. Поэтому его совесть хоть и была недовольна, но все же сокрушенно молчала.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы яро поддерживали его, и вечеринка затянулась до глубокой ночи. Когда усталый виновник торжества наконец рухнул в свою постель, забыв стянуть с себя гриффиндорское знамя, он был вымотан настолько, что заснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки.</p><p> </p><p>Когда на следующий день Гарри Поттер вошел в Большой Зал, он уже заранее знал, какую картину там увидит. Стоило ему переступить порог, как сотни взглядов устремились на него. Пуффендуйцы почти с ненавистью смотрели на Гарри, скромно пробирающегося к своему месту. Слизеринцы окидывали его презрительными взорами и воротили нос, а когтевранцы в большинстве своем, видимо, решили, что он покусился на славу Седрика, и поддерживали «истинного» чемпиона. Дурмстрангцы и шармбатонцы же не скрывали своей неприязни, и их цепкие взгляды провожали мальчика, словно лучи десятков прожекторов.</p><p>—  Не обращай внимания, — сказала Гермиона, заметив сгущающееся вокруг напряжение. — Они ничего не знают.</p><p>— Да. Не знают, — согласился Гарри. Он уже переживал это однажды, поэтому не сильно страдал. Да и в этот раз было заметно лучше: рядом были Рон и Гермиона, которые не собирались подозревать его в стремлении отхватить кусок славы. Даже Седрик улыбался ему, игнорируя осуждающие взгляды своих друзей. Правда, у его улыбок больше не было их чудодейственной силы, и Гарри невольно сравнивал их с той единственной холодной улыбкой Малфоя, которую он получил в конце второго курса. Он почти ненавидел себя за эти сравнения.</p><p>Гарри подтянул к себе блюдо с оладьями и принялся за еду. Его не сильно смущали шепотки со всех сторон — пожалуй, времена, когда они сводили его с ума, уже прошли. Это было просто неприятно и досадно, но Гарри научился так погружаться в свои мысли, что происходящее вокруг превращалось в не более чем гудящий шум.</p><p>Он сидел и смотрел на стол слизеринцев, думая о том, что теперь все должно, как ни странно, наладиться. У него есть друзья, его не будет сжимать со всех сторон ненавистью пуффендуйцев, он снова сможет разговаривать с Малфоем... Возможно, этот год будет гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось, если закрыть глаза на его возможное окончание. По крайней мере, школе не угрожает тёмный волшебник, а огромный змей не превращает учеников в камень.</p><p>Гарри с улыбкой принялся отрезать от румяной оладьи куски и макать их в мед. Возможно, он выглядел чересчур счастливо для того, кого возненавидела половина школы, но что поделать? Он поднял взгляд, надеясь, что Рон и Гермиона не заметят того, как он пристально разглядывает учеников, ища знакомое лицо. Малфой сидел чуть в стороне от своего привычного места и спиной к гриффиндорскому столу. Слизеринец никогда так не садился, и Гарри забеспокоился. От подозрительных мыслей его отвлекли Фред и Джордж.</p><p>— Как держишься, чемпион? — спросил Фред, садясь рядом. Гарри пожал плечами, все еще размышляя над тем, что случилось с Драко. Он помотал головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Так и с ума сойти недолго.</p><p>— Что говорят? — спросил он. Близнецы переглянулись, а Гермиона тут же нахмурилась.</p><p>— Никто не верит, что ты не бросал туда свое имя, — осторожно произнес Джордж, задумчиво разглядывая круассан. — Не думай, мы не обижаемся, просто... Это довольно интригующе, чтобы просто проглотить.</p><p>Гарри смиренно кивнул. Близнецы все еще смотрели на него горящими взглядами и не спешили притрагиваться к еде. Кажется, они надеялись услышать настоящую версию произошедшего, но не решались высказать своего недоверия. Гарри никак не мог помочь им утолить любопытство, потому что не собирался лгать. Дамблдор позволил ему приоткрыть завесу тайны для Рона с Гермионой, потому что их помощь и поддержка ему необходимы, но близнецы Уизли должны были оставаться в неведении. </p><p>Гарри больше не владел ситуацией. Все барьеры были сняты, и мальчик, словно камень, брошенный со скалы, просто летел вниз. Как ни странно, в кои-то веки он ощущал непривычную внутреннюю свободу. Теперь уже было почти все равно, что будут думать о нем люди, — камню нет дела до шума волн, его цель разбиться о них, перед этим насладившись полетом.</p><p>Фред и Джордж все еще тихо говорили о том, что успели разузнать о других чемпионах, а Гарри тем временем все глубже и глубже погружался в свои мысли. Он почувствовал чужой цепкий взгляд на себе и с легкостью определил, кому он принадлежит. «Профессор Голдман» не сводил с него глаз. Гарри посмотрел на него в ответ, не зная, как реагировать на легкую усмешку и таинственный прищур. Сейчас обольстительные чары профессора не действовали на него, и мальчик поспешил отвернуться.</p><p>На уроках, которые в этот день были практически сорваны бесконечными разговорами о четвертом чемпионе, Гарри был непривычно суетлив. Желания учиться не было ни у кого, поэтому мальчик с чистой совестью пытался сложить оригами, совсем не слушая профессора Биннса. Тонкие и изящные журавлики, которые обычно делал Малфой, в его руках получались кривыми и уродливыми. Гарри сумел смастерить кораблик, самолетик и неведомое нечто, но для столь важной записки было нужно что-то особенное.</p><p>Он хотел поговорить с Малфоем. Он нуждался в этом. Но слизеринец словно и не слышал о произошедшем: в обсуждениях четвертого чемпиона он не участвовал, на Гарри не смотрел и всем своим видом демонстрировал безразличие. Он даже не огрызался на Рона с Гермионой, как будто те и вовсе перестали существовать.</p><p>Гарри решил, что урок Ухода за магическими существами, поставленный последним в их изменившемся расписании, идеально подойдет для осуществления его маленького плана. А если же Малфой его вновь проигнорирует, то всегда можно отвести душу, делая фарш для очередных питомцев Хагрида, предпочитающих свежее мясо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Павлин и журавль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри Поттер стоял на границе Запретного Леса. Он слушал, как гудит ветер в чаще, качая деревья и обрывая последние листья с тонких ветвей. Иногда мальчику казалось, что это огромный зверь завывает в темноте, страдая от ран или одиночества, и тогда сотни мурашек бежали по его спине. Гарри не знал, отчего его так тянуло сюда, но ноги сами понесли его прочь от хижины Хагрида. Урок еще даже не начался, половина класса даже не показалась из замка, и гриффиндорец мог с чистой совестью побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Ему нужно было о многом подумать.</p><p>Или не думать вообще. Иногда собственная способность цепляться за какие-то мысли и не отпускать их долгое время безумно бесила Гарри. Ему нужно было что-то светлое, теплое и легкое, чтобы согреться среди темных глыб проблем, забот и непонимания. Правда, созерцание Запретного Леса едва ли могло приблизить его к обнаружению источника спокойствия и умиротворенности, но отчего-то Гарри не мог покинуть тропинки, почти незаметной среди опавших листьев.</p><p>Вдруг рядом раздались шаги. Несколько тонких веточек хрустнуло. Гарри понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не дернуться и не обернуться резко, нетерпеливо. Медленно, словно нехотя, он повернул голову, стараясь спрятать вспыхнувшую надежду: может, Малфой сдался и понял его? Может, этот помятый кривой павлин, которого Гарри смастерил для него, навсегда останется в кармане гриффиндорца?..</p><p>Но это был не Драко. И никто из тех, кого Гарри знал. Среди осенних деревьев, осторожно придерживая полы светло-голубого плаща, стояла незнакомая девочка. Ее русые волосы были собраны в тугую косу, в которую вплетались синие ленты, а в руках она держала волшебную палочку. Несомненно, это была одна из учениц Шармбатона, и гриффиндорец вспомнил, что видел ее пару раз на обеде.</p><p>— Bonjour, — произнесла она, наклоня голову. — Ты Арри Поттер, не так ли?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри, сдуваясь, как воздушный шарик. Его надежда оказалась напрасной, а на лужайке перед домиком Хагрида не появилось еще ни одного слизеринца. — Да, это я.</p><p>— Четве’гтый чемпион, — улыбнулась шармбатонка. — Incroyable.</p><p>Гарри еще раз украдкой обернулся. Из домика вышел Хагрид, несший в руках большой ящик. Лесничий поставил его на землю, пару секунд потоптался на месте, а потом пошел обратно. К ящику тут же подтянулись гриффиндорцы, видимо, пытающиеся понять степень опасности изучаемого объекта. В их учебнике шел параграф с гномами, но Хагрид вполне мог пропустить этот материал, поскольку считал, что в целом безобидное для человека, не обладающее острыми когтями, зубами и не изрыгающее пламя существо недостаточно интересно. Мальчик, тяжко вздохнув, вновь посмотрел на свою неожиданную собеседницу, не зная, что сказать.</p><p>— Я сам удивлен, — наконец выдавил он, не желая заводить поднадоевшую шарманку, состоящую из бесконечных «это не я».</p><p>— Ты не боишься? — спросила девочка. — Ту’гнир — это ошшень опасно. </p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Его уединение было нарушено, и теперь ему хотелось вернуться обратно. Он посмотрел на карету Шармбатона, стоящую неподалеку, и на секунду ему показалось, что в небольшом окошечке мелькнуло чье-то лицо. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь он поступил немного опрометчиво, отправившись гулять здесь в одиночестве: шармбатонцы могли подослать к нему кого-нибудь, чтобы расспросить или же навредить. А маленькая невинная девочка едва ли могла вызвать у кого-то подозрения.</p><p>— Мне не привыкать, — все же ответил Гарри. Девочка с серьезным видом кивнула, и на ее щеках появились ямочки. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент раздался звон колокола. Гриффиндорец невольно оглянулся, находя взглядом группу ребят, спускающихся с крыльца и направляющихся в сторону хижины Хагрида. Но когда он снова повернулся к своей собеседнице, та уже собралась уходить. Помахав ему рукой и еще раз улыбнувшись, девочка двинулась к своей карете.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — крикнул Гарри ей в спину. Шармбатонка остановилась и легко повернулась к нему.</p><p>— Je m'appelle Ameli, — мягко произнесла она. — Мы погово’гим с тобой позже, смелый Арри Поттер. Тебе уже по’га.</p><p>Гарри пару секунд смотрел ей вслед, не понимая цели этого короткого разговора, а потом отправился к хижине, где его уже поджидали друзья. Когда он еще раз украдкой глянул в сторону кареты Шармбатона, то смог увидеть лишь голубой силуэт, пропавший между деревьями. Если Амели и подослали к нему разобиженные французы, то с ответом она не спешила.</p><p>— Гарри! — рядом показались Рон и Гермиона. На их лицах светились одинаково хитрые улыбки. — Куда ты ходил?</p><p>— Просто гулял, — отмахнулся гриффиндорец. Он, игнорируя молчаливые намеки, приблизился к двум ящикам, которые Хагрид поставил у крыльца. Ящики мелко тряслись, и изнутри доносилось сердитое ворчание и шебуршeние. Кажется внутри и правда сидели гномы.</p><p>Хагрид возвышался над третьекурсниками, полукругом выстраивающимися вокруг него. Когда разговоры наконец стихли, он подошел к одному из ящиков и, взявшись за крышку, начал:</p><p>— Ну, вот. Гиппогрифов мы с вами прошли, хотя, канеш, можно было бы и задержаться на них. Но, так сказать, из-за Турнира, — лесничий с беспокойством покосился на Гарри, — нужно следовать программе нашей, значит. Будем проходить гномов. Домашних в Хогвартсе нет, поэтому специально для урока я отловил в лесу дюжину диких.</p><p>Хагрид поднял тяжелую крышку, и все тут же подались вперед, заглядывая в ящик. Он был достаточно высоким, чтобы гномы не вылезли, но это не мешало серым, грязным, похожим на ожившие комки мха с прилипшими комочками засохшего птичьего помета и свалявшейся шерсти, существам высоко прыгать, пытаясь добраться до деревянного края. Иногда в сплошной серо-буро-болотной массе мелькали маленькие ручки с четырьмя толстыми пальцами и внушительные ступни. Гарри помнил, как выглядели картофелеобразные гномы, живущие в саду Уизли, и подозревал, что эти дикари либо специально вымазались в грязи и нацепили на себя мох, либо так долго сидели неподвижно, что лес просто начал расти поверх них. Он склонялся к первому варианту: один из гномов, видимо, самый разумный и сообразительный, попытался перекинуть длинный лоскут мха через край ящика на манер веревки.</p><p>— Так вот, гномы, — Хагрид закрыл крышку, чтобы вновь дезориентировать гномов. — Существа не слишком полезные, но обладающие... э-э-э... зачатками разума.</p><p>— Которыми он сам не обладает, — раздался тихий, полный яда голос. Гарри обернулся, глядя на хихикающих слизеринцев: шутка Малфоя их позабавила. Он с некоторым сожалением опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как шевелятся в его кармане бумажные крылья. </p><p>— С домашними гномами можно договориться, и они выполнят какое-нибудь поручение. Чаще всего они согласны работать за еду или предметы быта, — с достоинством сказал Хагрид. — Ну так вот... Лесные же гномы не такие сговорчивые, они не любят волшебников. Если гномы завелись у вас в саду, то их можно выдворить или натравить на них джарви. Кто-нибудь знает, как выдворять гномов?</p><p>Рон поднял руку. Он вообще редко проявлял инициативу на уроках, но Хагриду необходима была поддержка. В присутствии слизеринцев и, в частности, Малфоя, он всегда немного тушевался. </p><p>— Давай, Рон! — радостно откликнулся лесничий. Уизли прочистил горло, покосился на Гермиону и протараторил:</p><p>— Их нужно раскрутить над головой, чтобы они потеряли ориентацию в пространстве, и выкинуть за забор. В большинстве случаев они не могут найти дорогу обратно.</p><p>— Отлично! Пять баллов Гриффиндору.</p><p>— Ну, еще бы, Уизли обязан все знать о выдворении гномов. Его семейку, небось, самих выдворили откуда-нибудь, — все тот же наглый голосок, словно созданный для язвительности и едких комментариев. Гарри отчего-то начало казаться, что Малфой каким-то образом узнал о его идее с запиской и теперь всеми силами старается этого не допустить, выставляя себя в отвратительном свете. А может, сам Гарри просто перестал замечать это? </p><p>— А сейчас, значит, вы должны будете выбрать себе гнома и зарисовать его. Наложите на него чары приклеивания, чтобы он не сбежал, — посоветовал Хагрид. — А потом... э-э, выпишите о них из учебника. А я пока... — лесничий с загадочным видом покосился на свою хижину, — ...буду готовиться к следующему уроку.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что это подозрительно? — поинтересовался Рон, пока Гермиона выбирала гнома и, подняв его заклинанием левитации, переносила из ящика на поляну. Там на несчастного было наложено заклятие, намертво приклеившее его каменные ступни к земле. Гном выглядел ужасно недовольным, хмурился, молчал и зыркал во все стороны черными глазами.</p><p>— Надеюсь, у него там не очередное драконье яйцо, — с искренней надеждой произнес Гарри, поудобней устраиваясь на земле. Пришлось наложить на мантию Согревающие чары, потому что о подстилках Хагрид не подумал. Мальчик с легкой дрожью вспомнил о соплохвостах и тут же поставил себе мысленную галочку серьезно поговорить с большим другом. Хогвартс, и без того наполненный опасностями, не нуждался в огромных гибридах огнекраба со скорпионом.</p><p>Весь урок друзья рисовали и описывали доставшегося им гнома. Тот почти не двигался, лишь изредка пытался пошевелить ногой. Гермиона, быстрее всех завершив задание, принялась причитать:</p><p>— Как по мне, так это жестоко, — она осторожно коснулась пальцем жесткого мха, покрывавшего тело гнома. — Они ведь разумны, просто не хотят общаться с нами. А мы изучаем их, словно животных!</p><p>— Ну, они же и... — Рон заткнулся, когда Гарри ткнул его в бок, красноречиво произнеся одними губами: «Эльфы». Уизли недоуменно моргнул, а потом понимание отразилось на его лице: рассказы приятеля о Гермионе, яро борющейся за права домовиков, его совсем не вдохновляли.</p><p>— Я против подобного, — Гермиона тяжко вздохнула, словно и не заметив фразы Рона. — И вы, кстати, — она обвиняюще ткнула в друга пальцем, — поступаете с ними довольно жестоко, бросая их через забор! Они же просто ищут дом.</p><p>— Они крепкие, не умрут. И портят огород! Другого способа нет! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы купили джарви? Вот это будет жестоко, — кажется, Рон был возмущен несправедливыми обвинениями. Гарри, почувствовав искру спора, попытался его загладить.</p><p>— Что это за джарви такие? — спросил он, украдкой оглядывая учеников вокруг них. Не у всех задания шли так же гладко, как у их троицы. Невилл дул на свой ушибленный палец: он-таки сумел разозлить своего гнома, который теперь тихо хрипел и ворчал что-то себе под нос. Дин и Симус, работающие с ним в тройке, не выглядели сочувствующими. Гном попытался закидать их землей и мелкими камешками, и его пришлось успокаивать заклятиями.</p><p>— Это животное, похожее на хорька-переростка, — пояснил Рон. — Оно может воспроизводить человеческую речь, правда, только ругается. Причем очень грязно. Фред и Джордж однажды видели его. А еще джарви питается гномами.</p><p>Гермиона осуждающе покачала головой и принялась очищать своего гнома от грязи. Тот перестал проявлять даже малейшие признаки жизни, и Рон, решивший, что спор окончен, попытался его растормошить. Гарри, понаблюдав за очищением сухого мха и безрезультатных попытках заставить существо реагировать некоторое время, отвернулся. Он отложил своего криво нарисованного гнома и не менее кривые подписи в сторону, поднялся на ноги и отправился к хижине Хагрида. Проходя мимо слизеринцев, Гарри краем глаза скользнул по макушке Малфоя, вновь ощущая внутри себя горячее противоречие. Необъяснимое желание поговорить с ним светилось на фоне осознания совершенно привычного, почти нереально обыденного поведения Малфоя. Гарри помнил, как странно тот вел себя на завтраке, и не сомневался в том, что он тому причиной — уж слишком яро, слишком демонстративно Драко не видел гудящей во всех устах новости. Только вот почему? Что произошло? Что изменилось?</p><p>Гарри позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Кажется, они поменялись местами, и гриффиндорец едва ли мог бы назвать момент, когда это произошло. Когда вместо досады и раздражения он испытал любопытство и удовлетворение?</p><p>Около домика мальчик остановился. Он поднял голову и увидел бородатое лицо лесничего в окне — тот сразу же скрылся в комнате, и через пару секунд дверь приоткрылась.</p><p>— Ты уже закончил что ль? — немного нервно поинтересовался Хагрид. Это было более чем подозрительно.</p><p>— Да, я закончил, — как можно невинней улыбнулся Гарри, насильно заставляя себя выкинуть из головы все мысли «об этом». — Вот, решил узнать, как твои дела. Мы давненько к тебе не заходили.</p><p>— Да ничего, — махнул рукой Хагрид. — У вас уроков куча, да и я теперь — профессор... — он не смог скрыть горделивых ноток в голосе. — Как вам гномы-то? Скучные, небось. Я тут вот хочу приготовить для вас кое-что интересненькое, но это секрет, я молчу.</p><p>— Это не опасно? — Гарри попытался заглянуть в дом, но Хагрид всем своим телом загородил проход. — У этого нет, случайно, жала и присосок?</p><p>— Нет, что ты, — на лице лесничего отразилось недоумение. — Вот потом увидишь... Но я что сказать-то хотел, — взгляд Хагрида стал немного испуганным, — ты как вообще? Чемпион — это ж гордость, да только не верит никто из наших, что ты сам свое имя кинул. Профессор Дамблдор за тебя заступился, не волнуйся.</p><p>— Со мной все хорошо, спасибо, Хагрид, — Гарри было больно от того, что он врал своему доброму, искреннему другу. Тяжелая ладонь Хагрида пару раз опустилась на его плечо в жесте, полном заботы и сострадания.</p><p>Гриффиндорец хотел было перевести разговор в более безопасное и не такое неуютное русло, но его окликнули. Оказывается, колокол уже прозвенел, и пора было собирать гномов обратно в ящики и возвращаться в замок. Хагрид добродушно потрепал его по волосам, помахал рукой и пошел на поляну, крепко заперев за собой дверь.</p><p>Вернувшись к друзьям и положив пергамент в сумку, Гарри осторожно, не привлекая внимания, нашарил в кармане записку. Ощущение острых согнутых краев придало ему уверенности, и, когда трое гриффиндорцев двинулись к замку, он собрался с мыслями. </p><p>Рон и Гермиона продолжили свой спор о гномах, который как нельзя кстати отвлекал их внимание от Гарри. Мальчику понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы оглядеться, проверив, не следит ли кто за ним, вытащить из кармана бумажного павлинчика, приподнимающего свой огромный хвост, и, шепнув заклинание, отправить его в полет. Несколько мгновений он наблюдал, как белоснежная птица взмыла ввысь, а потом полетела к своему адресату. Слизеринцы, стремящиеся уйти с урока побыстрей, шли чуть впереди, и Гарри пришлось обогнать своих друзей, чтобы услышать их разговор.</p><p>Павлин мягко опустился ниже, почти касаясь бумажными крыльями плеча Малфоя. Тот даже не заметил его, слушая тихий рассказ Забини, но Панси Паркинсон привлекла его внимание к записке.</p><p>— Драко, опять, — раздраженно произнесла она. Малфой обернулся, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на упрямо летящего следом павлина и на знаменитого гриффиндорца, с самым что ни на есть невинным видом идущего к замку. Драко прищурился и, быстро схватив птицу, безжалостно смял ее в кулаке. Гарри не был уверен в том, что этот жест не причинил ему боли.</p><p>— Эта Астория... — Паркинсон покачала головой. В ее голосе слышались неприкрытые ревнивые нотки. — Тебе не надоедают ее бесконечные записочки? </p><p>Малфой равнодушно повел плечами, пряча записку в карман. Короткий недовольный взгляд, адресованный Гарри, совсем не вселял в гриффиндорца надежду. Его предложение встретиться в Совятне после ужина могло быть проигнорировано, и тогда... тогда... Тогда все бы просто закончилось, и Гарри пришлось бы искать утешения в другом месте.</p><p>Слизеринцы ускорились, и последним обрывком их разговора, который мальчик услышал, было очередное упоминание загадочной Астории. Гарри не стал спешить и пошел медленней, размышляя о том, где он слышал это имя. Возможно, на распределении, но тогда его мысли были целиком и полностью отданы Гриндевальду и Турниру. Все же что-то беспокоило его, и он никак не мог понять причины.</p><p>Когда он вернулся к друзьям, оказалось, их спор уже закончился. Правда, Гермиона все еще выглядела рассерженной, но ее лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. Когда гриффиндорцы поднялись по каменным ступеням, она тут же убежала в библиотеку, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое насчет домашних заданий.</p><p>— Что ты там говорил насчет защиты прав и свобод? — безнадёжно поинтересовался Рон, глядя ей вслед. </p><p>— Лишь бы она придумала нормальное название, — покачал головой Гарри, сейчас меньше всего на свете стремясь думать о свободе домовиков, гномов и других несчастных, угнетаемых народов. — Мне не прельщает вновь покупать значок ГАВНЭ.</p><p>— Она и претензии мне предъявляет! Мол, мы не должны выдворять гномов. А эльфы не должны нам готовить за бесплатно! — причитал Уизли по дороге в башню Гриффиндора. — И с чего такое рвение?</p><p>Гарри не стал вдаваться в подробности и просто пожал плечами, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями. Он с раздражением думал о том, что сам себя загнал в ловушку, назначив предположительную встречу на столь позднее время: ожидание выматывало, а неизвестность бесила. Возможно, все это было просто огромной ошибкой, помогающей ему думать не о Турнире и Волдеморте, а о чем-то нужном и привычном. Малфой всегда был в его школьной жизни, и гриффиндорец с чистой совестью мог переключиться на мысли о нем, игнорируя все остальное. </p><p>В гостиной Гарри занял самый дальний диван и, подтянув ноги к груди, невидящим взглядом уставился в первую попавшуюся книгу. Рядом Рон и Дин затеяли шахматную партию, и на какое-то время гриффиндорец остался наедине со своими размышлениями. Он попытался привести нестройные ряды идей и стремлений в порядок, но невольно сбился, цепляясь то за одно, то за другое.</p><p>Что он скажет Малфою, если тот придет? Гарри не страдал недостатком сообразительности в опасных ситуациях, когда нужно было действовать быстро и импульсивно, но вся его смекалка и находчивость улетучивались куда-то, когда речь заходила о чувствах и переживаниях. У него было простое объяснение, не требующее никаких отговорок и хитрости: Гарри больше не к кому было пойти. Даже постоянно находясь в толпе, среди людей, готовых заботиться о нем, он ощущал себя ужасно одиноким, и это сводило его с ума. Возможность показать кому-то свою печаль и обреченность была единственной лазейкой, но Драко не стоило знать об этом. Слизеринец уважал силу, восхищался могуществом, и едва ли он принял бы слабость гриффиндорца.</p><p>Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Он словно тонул в самом себе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты пришел.<p>Призрачный голубоватый свет наполнял Совятню. Люмос, горевший на кончике волшебной палочки Малфоя, дрогнул, но слизеринец даже не повернулся, упрямо пытаясь отвязать письмо от лапы своего черного филина. Птица довольно крутила головой, когда Малфой поглаживал ее перья, и сдержанно ухала, словно призывая поторопиться. Наконец, мальчик отвязал от протянутой лапы тонкий конверт, и филин, ласково коснувшись клювом бледных пальцев, взлетел. Описав небольшой круг под крышей, он опустился на самую высокую жердочку и, закрыв глаза, приготовился спать.</p><p>Гарри, проводив его взглядом, стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. Освещения в мрачной башенке тут же прибавилось: его Люмос позволил разогнать остатки тьмы. Многие совы проснулись и рассерженно захлопали крыльями. Этот шелест привел Малфоя в чувство, и он, тихо вздохнув, повернулся к гриффиндорцу. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а в холодных глазах отражалось презрение. Гарри невольно стушевался под таким напором неприязни: он не хотел, чтоб Малфой смотрел на него так. Никогда не хотел.</p><p>— Ну? — резко бросил Драко. — Что тебе нужно, Поттер?</p><p>— Просто поговорить, — ответил Гарри, надеясь, что в его голосе не прозвучало расстроенных ноток. Он надеялся, что, оставшись наедине, вдали от любопытных глаз и ушей, Малфой вновь станет тем Драко, с которым Гарри спускался в Тайную Комнату, а не тем, с кем соперничал долгие годы. Смутное подозрение, что странное поведение слизеринца обоснованно чужим вмешательством, яркой вспышкой пробежало в его мыслях, оставив темный след. Беспокойство, нахлынувшее еще утром, вновь овладело им. — С тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Со мной? — Малфой насмешливо вскинул бровь. — Со мной все прекрасно. Это с тобой что-то не так, Поттер.</p><p>— Это еще почему?</p><p>Драко вытащил из кармана скомканный листок бумаги. Гарри узнал его: это был его павлин, превращенный в неряшливый комок. Слизеринец кинул записку ему под ноги и тут же скривился.</p><p>— Чем ты думал, когда писал мне это? — прошипел он так тихо, что, если бы Гарри не прислушивался, он бы никогда не услышал этого яростного звука. — Ты даже почерк не потрудился изменить, болван. А если бы кто-то другой ее подобрал? Что бы, по-твоему, произошло?</p><p>— Тебя уличили бы в переписке с Гарри Поттером, какая трагедия, — это прозвучало почти злобно, но внутри гриффиндорца не было ни капли гнева. Он с печалью смотрел на белый клочок бумаги, лежавший среди мусора, помета и веточек, которыми был усыпан пол. Ему хотелось наклониться и поднять его, но в этом жесте было что-то жалкое и сломленное. А еще Драко не отрывал от него пронзительного взгляда, и Гарри не хотел оказаться у его ног. Снова. Ведь однажды он сидел перед ним на коленях. Какое унизительное воспоминание.</p><p>— Меньше всего на свете мне бы хотелось быть уличенным в этом, — отрезал Малфой, не подозревая о мыслях, что посещали Гарри в этот момент. — Зачем ты меня сюда позвал? Спросить о самочувствии? Если ты опять собираешься говорить... об этом, то лучше подыщи себе заинтересованного собеседника.</p><p>Гарри оскорбленно поджал губы. «Это» было для него чем-то особенным, чем-то важным. Малфой говорил так, будто «это» было страшным и отвратительным.</p><p>— Тебя совсем не волнует Турнир, как я заметил, — задумчиво произнес мальчик, оглядывая конверт в руках слизеринца. Прежде чем Малфой успел прикрыть сургучную печать пальцами, Гарри разглядел часть рисунка: в темно-красную массу была впечатана большая буква «М». </p><p>— С чего такие выводы? — Малфой убрал письмо в карман своей мантии. Он отошел от бойницы, за которой, в вечерней тьме, ревел ветер пополам с дождем. Пол около окна был мокрым, и даже Согревающие чары, наложенные на все помещения в замке, не могли до конца справиться с холодом. Драко едва заметно поежился и вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Или же ты жаждешь увидеть, как я бегаю за тобой, горя желанием разгадать очередной твой секрет? Ты этого хочешь?</p><p>— Конечно, нет! — Гарри был возмущен тем, что Малфой так подумал. Он просто хотел побыть с ним без этой надменности, ехидства, отчужденности. Так, как они говорили в прошлом году, сбегая по ночам из спален. Гриффиндорец самому себе казался смешным, но что поделать — он так думал, он так чувствовал. И не мог выразить этого, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать нужные, правильные слова. — Мне этого не нужно.</p><p>— Тогда что тебе нужно?</p><p>О, как прост был этот вопрос. И как сложно было на него ответить. Раздражение овладело Гарри, злоба на собственную неспособность выразить простое желание разлилась по венам и затопила сердце. Он не хотел, чтоб Драко задавал вопросы и вытягивал из него то, чего он стыдился. У него не было причины достаточно веской, достаточно разумной, чтобы стоять сейчас в Совятне, мерзнуть от гуляющих сквозняков и ледяных взглядов Малфоя. Но Гарри был тут, и слизеринец ждал ответа. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно произнес мальчик, сжимая в руке волшебную палочку. Тепло знакомого древка в ладони придало ему уверенности. — Я просто захотел поговорить с тобой. </p><p>Малфой сощурился. Дождь за окном резко усилился, и небеса пронзило вспышкой молнии, за которой последовал оглушительный грохот.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — с искренним возмущением в голосе произнес он. — Поттер, ты просто... — у него явно не находилось слов, чтобы в красках описать, что он думает о Гарри. — Ты просто чокнутый.</p><p>— А ты странно себя ведешь! — не удержался гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Странно? Это сказал мне малолетний волшебник, одолевший василиска и предсказывающий будущее? — жарко воскликнул Малфой. Его верхняя губа приподнялась, чуть обнажая ровные белые зубы, — знак того, что слизеринец почти в бешенстве. — Я что, похож на твоего драгоценного Уизли, который будет слушать твое нытье 24 часа в сутки?</p><p>— Я не собирался ныть! С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Потому что у тебя со вчерашнего дня вид, как у побитого щенка, — Драко выплюнул последнее слово ему в лицо. — Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать, Поттер. Если ты думаешь, что я буду унижаться, расспрашивая тебя об этом Кубке, то ты ошибаешься. И о той Комнате я говорить не собираюсь. Мне все равно.</p><p>— Тебе не все равно, Малфой, — Гарри осмелился сделать шаг ему навстречу. — Волдеморт стал твоим боггартом.</p><p>— Спасибо, что напомнил мне, это так благородно, — оскалился Драко в ответ. — Почему бы нам не поговорить о твоем боггарте? Ах да, ты же отказался его демонстрировать. Неужели испугался? А под руку с Пожир... — Малфой резко захлопнул рот, уставившись на Гарри круглыми глазами. Растерянность отразилась на его лице, и слизеринец не смог с ней совладать.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Гарри, будучи неуверенным в том, что он правильно все расслышал. Дрaкo Малфой напрягся и отвернулся, избегая встречаться взглядом с гриффиндорцем. Свет Люмоса подсветил его точеный профиль, сделав его еще острей.</p><p>— Я не собирался тебе ничего говорить.</p><p>— Но сказал, — еще один крошечный шаг. Гарри почувствовал укол жалости, кольнувший его прямо в сердце: он причинял Малфою боль. Тот, видимо, пришел в Совятню с твердым намерением обидеть и оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого сам себя загнал в ловушку. Гриффиндорец не понимал природы его стремлений и чувств, потому что Драко отказывался открываться ему. Тайная Комната, в которой Гарри чуть не погиб, связала их и одновременно развела в разные стороны.</p><p>Малфой выглядел почти несчастным: он перестал быть хозяином положения. Он произнес запретное слово. И Гарри смог обойти его, применив «гриффиндорскую хитрость» — лобовую атаку, преисполненную горячности и стремительности.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я расспрашивал тебя, Малфой? — поинтересовался Гарри, подходя еще ближе. Когда-нибудь он подойдет к границе доступного, и что тогда? — Ты думаешь, что я смеюсь над тобой? Это не так. Просто, — если он хотел получить что-то, нужно было дать что-нибудь взамен. Иначе Малфой бы ему не поверил, —  мне, правда, не с кем говорить об этом, кроме тебя. Я никому не рассказывал о том, что произошло в Тайной Комнате на самом деле.</p><p>— Там не произошло ничего необычного. Я просто спас твою задницу, — усмехнулся Малфой, с некоторой опаской смотря на приближающегося гриффиндорца. Гарри не мог понять, как его крошечное признание повлияло на Драко, но, кажется, лед в его светлых глазах немного оттаял.</p><p>— Сразу после того, как я спас твою.</p><p>Гарри постарался улыбнуться. Он с трудом мог подобрать описание тому, что происходило сейчас в темной Совятне. Тихое уханье все еще недовольных сов, шум дождя и ветра, холод, кривые дрожащие тени — пугающая атмосфера нагревалась, разрасталась, заполняя собой все вокруг. Мальчик невольно ощутил внутри себя ноющее сожаление: ему не нравилось прятаться по углам, убегать украдкой, спрятавшись под мантией. Иногда, в моменты почти что забвения, Гарри думал о том, что ему не обязательно скрываться и прятаться: какая разница, что подумают окружающие, его друзья, если он будет чуточку свободней? Этот вопрос мучил его уже давно, но, сколько бы гриффиндорец ни старался, он не мог отпустить себя. Даже этот насильно взятый разговор, тоска неразделенного одиночества, хмурый Малфой, поджимающий губы, — все это обещало стать очередным секретом, тайной, надежно спрятанной под красным пологом, а не шагом к свободе.</p><p>— Мы стоим на мертвой точке, Поттер, — Малфой прижался к черной стене. Его взгляд затуманился. Он вновь походил на привидение, на блеклую тень. — Что бы ты там ни думал, этого не изменить. Я спрашиваю — ты отказываешься. И так постоянно, бесконечное количество раз, и за каждый из которых нужно бороться.</p><p>— Разве сейчас мы боремся?</p><p>— Мы боремся всегда, каждую секунду. Друг с другом, с самими собой, со всем миром. Неужели ты этого не чувствуешь? — голос Малфоя стал тише, почти слившись с шумом ветра, но для Гарри он звучал громко, пронзительно; этот голос проникал ему под кожу. </p><p>Конечно, он понимал, о чем говорит слизеринец. Просто он не видел в этом борьбы, из которой один должен выйти победителем. Это было взаимным влиянием, проникновением и изменением, но никак не уничтожением. Гарри отогнал тяжелые мысли, которым сейчас не было места рядом с ним: Малфой все еще разглядывал его, но уже не так нахально, дерзко и недовольно. Скорей, с хорошо скрытым любопытством, прячущимся за показательно равнодушным выражением красивого лица.</p><p>— Чувствую, — согласился Гарри.</p><p>— И тебе это нравится? — Драко и спрашивал, и утверждал одновременно. Он смог дойти до этого вывода, смог догадаться, что гриффиндорец стал почти зависим от этих столкновений, украдкой пойманных разговоров и попыток перевоспитать, подавить, узнать лучше. </p><p>— Как и тебе, — сказал Гарри. Как бы тщательно Малфой этого ни прятал, он сам еще глубже увяз в том, чему не было названия. И стоило ему перестать барахтаться и бороться, как он начинал тонуть.</p><p>Может, то, что творилось с ним утром и вчера вечером, было следствием безвольного погружения в мир, лишенный постоянного ориентира. Гарри хотел бы понять это, он хотел помочь Малфою и подарить самому себе надежду. Вот ради чего он пришел. Ради спасения их обоих.</p><p>Целую минуту, а может и больше, юноши смотрели друг на друга. Молчание не казалось неуютным, оно исполняло роль сурового экзаменатора, проверяющего их выдержку. Холод, пронизывающий до костей, был ничем по сравнению с возможностью никогда больше не почувствовать опасного азарта, удивления и абсолютного непонимания мировоззрения другого человека. И Гарри стойко выдержал эту мучительную проверку, не отрывая взгляда от белого лица. Он увидел, как нерешительно раскрылись тонкие губы Малфоя, и слизеринец произнес:</p><p>— Генчев Белизар — Пожиратель Смерти. </p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он не это ожидал услышать. Два страшных, черных слова казались еще ужасней, будучи произнесенными Малфоем.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Его родители служили сначала Геллерту Гриндевальду, а после его свержения — Темному Лорду. В Дурмстранге углубленно изучают Темные Искусства, и Белизар может быть опасен.</p><p>— Откуда ты... — Гарри заставил себя заткнуться. Он отвел взгляд. А Малфой молчал. Просто смотрел на гриффиндорца, ничего не говоря и не пытаясь заставить его продолжить фразу. «Откуда ты это знаешь?» — едва ли было тем самым вопросом, который заставил бы их сойти с мертвой точки. Но Драко не возмущался, не ехидничал, он позволял Гарри знать ответ на него, и в этом было что-то горькое.</p><p>— Дети не обязаны повторять ошибки родителей, — твердо произнес Гарри. Ему было плевать на Генчева Белизара, он говорил о Драко Малфое. Он был уверен в этом: если слизеринец отвернется от ужасного влияния своего отца, от постоянного напоминания о целях и стремлениях Волдеморта, то все будет хорошо. И они смогут выйти из Башни, в которой что-то неуловимо менялось. С каждым их столкновением что-то становилось другим.</p><p>— Конечно. Если они сами не хотят этого, — Малфой мотнул головой. — В любом случае, я предупредил тебя. Остерегайся этого парня. Четвертый чемпион всего за день успел стать объектом неприязни многих людей.</p><p>— Это я знал и без тебя.</p><p>— Но ты невероятно доверчив, Поттер. И отважен. Это ужасное сочетание. Если с тобой что-то случится, Уизли и Грейнджер тебе не помогут.</p><p>— Если со мной что-то случится, это не будет волновать тебя, — почти огрызнулся Гарри. Забота раздражала его, она постоянно сквозила в его разговорах с Роном и Гермионой, потому-то он и сбежал к Малфою. Слизеринец не должен был напоминать ему о постоянной опасности, потому что всегда сам говорил, что им не стоит заботиться друг о друге.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — послушно согласился Драко. — Мне абсолютно плевать.</p><p>В этот момент раздался громкий звук, одинокий удар колокола, оповещающий о том, что пришло время отбоя. Гарри сначала собирался и вовсе не обратить на него внимания, но потом вспомнил: в коридорах стало опасней. Если от Филча можно было спрятаться под мантией, то Крайфер со своими вездесущими улитками был неуловим. Попадаться ему вдвоем не стоило. Пусть даже Гарри этого хотел.</p><p>— Нам пора, — произнес он, отходя от Малфоя на пару шагов. Когда он успел подойти так близко? — Подумай о том, что я сказал.</p><p>— Так и быть. Я подумаю.</p><p>Гарри готов был поклясться, что взгляд слизеринца скользнул к бумажному павлину, все еще валяющемуся у них под ногами. Но никто из юношей не собирался поднимать его, признавая свое поражение. Поэтому, легко переступив через него, Малфой первым двинулся к выходу. Около двери он повернулся и спросил:</p><p>— Почему именно павлин?</p><p>— Не знаю, — признался Гарри. Он хотел подарить Малфою что-нибудь особенное. — Он гордый и красивый.</p><p>Драко приподнял кончики губ.</p><p>— Павлин считается «истребителем змей», приносящим несчастья и любовь одновременно. Он больше подходит тебе.</p><p>— Однако же ты шлешь мне журавлей, — Гарри понятия не имел, что значит павлин в символике. Он просто думал о том, что эта птица очень красива. — Что значит журавль? </p><p>— У него много значений, — Малфой стал спускаться по лестнице. Он спешил уйти от ответа, и Гарри лишь сильней заинтересовался своим вопросом. Когда юноши достигли темной двери, за которой начинался темный переход к основной части замка, гриффиндорец рискнул его повторить. Но Драко лишь отмахнулся.</p><p>— Спроси у своей Грейнджер. Или в библиотеке поищи. А сейчас нужно торопиться — мы и так сильно задержались.</p><p>— Ладно, — с некоторым сожалением Гарри смотрел, как Малфой первым уходит в темноту и скрывается за углом. Когда высокий силуэт пропал из поля зрения, гриффиндорец двинулся к своей Башне, искренне надеясь, что он не попадется новому смотрителю.</p><p>Но около поворота он замер, не решаясь шагнуть дальше. Раз за разом он повторял в памяти этот разговор и все острей чувствовал его незавершенность. Наконец, Гарри не выдержал: развернувшись, он бросился обратно в Совятню. Малфоя там не было, и можно было не опасаться его насмешливо-презрительного взгляда. Слизеринец бы и не узнал о том, что мальчик решил трусливо вернуться и забрать свою собственную записку, брошенную в грязь.</p><p>Но, когда Гарри поднялся по темным ступеням, вновь нарушая спокойствие сов, и оглядел засыпанный мусором пол, бумажного павлина там не было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Эльфы, гномы и волшебные палочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующие несколько дней Гарри с трудом мог бы назвать обычными школьными буднями. Беспросветная хандра, ставшая его почти привычной спутницей, иногда отступала, и на ее место приходила легкая незамысловатая надежда. Правда, стоило крохотному огоньку разгореться ярче, как окружающий мир быстро тушил его своими холодными водами.</p><p>В Хогвартсе шли дожди. Относительно сухие первые месяцы осени сменились почти что потопом — выйти на улицу значило промокнуть до нитки за первую же пару минут. Из-за мрачного навеса плотных облаков, огромных, простирающихся до самого горизонта, атмосфера в замке казалась еще более напряжённой. Гарри уже переживал это однажды, он был готов к всеобщему презрению и недовольству, он их прекрасно понимал, но все равно невольно сжимался, когда сотни взглядов устремлялись к нему, стоило мальчику зайти в Большой Зал. Лишь внезапно открывшаяся способность так уходить в свои мысли, что все вокруг казалось неважным, спасала его.</p><p>— Эх, — тяжело вздохнула Гермиона на одном из завтраков. Перед ней стояла тарелка овсянки, но девочка не спешила к ней притрагиваться. Рядом, на скамье, лежала ее школьная сумка, больше похожая на маленький чемодан: внутри, как Гарри знал, находились толстые тома, которые Гермиона читала на переменах. Право, история магического мира, история волшебных народов и существ, дополнительная литература по чарам, сведения о принятии новых законов и их отторжении — было просто удивительно, что такая молодая волшебница могла всерьез заинтересоваться подобными темами, зачастую кажущимися скучными и сухими даже взрослым волшебникам. Гарри все больше уверялся в том, что профессор Трелони была права, когда говорила, что мисс Грейнджер влекут только высохшие страницы книг, скрупулёзное изучение и точное мертвое знание. Рон демонстративно отворачивался в сторону, стоило подруге попытаться намекнуть друзьям, что неплохо бы изменить порядки в магическом обществе. Никто не хотел ее слушать, и от этого девочка выглядела несчастной.</p><p>— Эх, — повторила она, когда ни Уизли, сосредоточенно нарезающий сосиску, ни Гарри, рассматривающий плавающий в его кубке с соком подозрительный волос, не отозвались на ее призыв. Гермиона, поджав губы и оглядев друзей, произнесла: — Вас никогда не интересовало расписание дня у домовиков? Днем они готовят, по ночам убирают целый замок... Когда же они спят?</p><p>— Наверно, находят время, — устало произнес Гарри, опуская голову. Со стола пуффендуйцев на него с огромным презрением смотрела группа девушек. Они сидели рядом с Седриком, надежно пряча его от «недостойного взгляда Гарри Поттера, похитителя чужой славы», и недовольно поджимали губы, замечая внимание гриффиндорца. Гарри не было дела до их мнения, но все же его немного раздражала такая ревностная защита. </p><p>— Но все же, — упорствовала Гермиона, — я никогда раньше не думала об этом, но домовики только и делают, что работают. Вы только посмотрите — пыль всегда убрана, постели застелены, еда готова... А ведь Хогвартс такой огромный.</p><p>— Они убирают не везде, — Гарри припомнил, что однажды он находил пыльный, неубранный класс, в котором Малфой открыл ему небольшой секрет. Он постарался не думать об этом, чтобы лишний раз не подвергать себя соблазну обернуться и посмотреть на слизеринский стол. В последнее время Гарри позволял себе эту прихоть слишком часто. — Тебя не должно это волновать, Гермиона. Им это нравится.</p><p>— Они просто легко внушаемы, — гнула свое девочка. — Когда-то и рабство считалось нормальным. Хотя почему — когда-то? — это и есть настоящее рабство! Я тут почитала: представляешь, они даже не могут выбирать, с кем продолжать свой род! Им запрещено влюбляться, потому что привязанность может повлиять на их верность. Разве это не ужасно? Почему никто не задумывался об этом?!</p><p>Рон страдальчески застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Гарри очень бы хотел повторить этот жест, но, чтобы не обижать Гермиону, стоически терпел разговор. Он уже приготовился к лекции о том, как легко внушить что-нибудь забитому, не знавшему другой жизни существу, но в этот момент в зал влетела стая сов. Птицы кружили под серым потолком, высматривая своих адресатов, а потом кругами спускались вниз. Гарри невольно засмотрелся на серо-бурую массу, зная, что для него письма в ней не найдется. Нужно было написать Сириусу о Турнире, пока крестный не прислал ему какое-нибудь гневное сообщение. Едва ли, зная о нависшей угрозе и тревожных событиях прошлого года, Блэк будет рад столь опасной авантюре. </p><p>Перед Гермионой опустилась коричневая сова, уронившая на стол свежий номер «Ежедневного Пророка». Она дождалась, пока в мешочек на ее ноге опустят сикль, и взлетела, тут же пропав из виду. Гарри не думал, что в Пророке могут написать что-нибудь дельное сейчас, поэтому удивился тому, как вытянулось лицо Гермионы, когда та прочла заголовок. По правде, многие, кто получил утренний номер газеты, выглядели озадаченными и... довольными? Гарри, покрутив головой, увидел, как на лицах многих учеников начали цвести неуверенные улыбки, а Виктор Крам, буквально вырвав газету из рук какого-то слизеринца, с безумной жадностью принялся вчитываться в статью.</p><p>— Что там такое? — спросил мальчик, подаваясь вперед. Гермиона пододвинула к нему «Ежедневный Пророк», и Гарри прочитал большой заголовок, пересекающий первую страницу:</p><p>
  <i>Геллерт Гриндевальд скончался в тюрьме Нурменгард! Читайте на стр. 2.</i>
</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся, взглянув на стол профессоров. Дамблдор сохранял невозмутимость, читая газету, — лишь хорошо знающий его человек мог заметить легкие морщинки около рта, говорящие о недовольстве волшебника. Директор то и дело наклонялся к профессору Голдману, чрезвычайно счастливому и довольному в это утро. Тот горячо шептал ему что-то на ухо, а потом, откинувшись назад на высоком стуле, окидывал зал жадным взглядом. Гарри видел, каким азартом горят голубые глаза мужчины: он словно ждал, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал его, запаниковал. Наверняка ему было скучно и тоскливо в замке, который стал его новой, чуть более свободной, но все-таки тюрьмой. Гриффиндорец никогда не забывал об опасности и подозрениях рядом с новым профессором, но все же какая-то его часть полагалась на слова Дамблдора, на его силу и мудрость. Но если директор не справится, если этот дьявол, получивший незаслуженный второй шанс, вырвется? Кто сможет остановить его?</p><p>Гарри перевел взгляд на длинную статью, разбавленную черно-белыми нечеткими фотографиями. Один снимок он уже видел в доме Батильды Бэгшот и в книге «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора»: молодые Альбус и Геллерт, улыбающиеся в камеру, едва ли походили на величайших магов столетия. Другие фото были сделаны позже, в годы, ознаменованные для всего мира трагическими событиями. Гриндевальд, уже взрослый, но все такой же опасно-прекрасный, стоял на возвышении, а за его спиной реял размытый флаг, знак на котором Гарри не мог разобрать. Несколько фотографий, сделанных магловскими фотоаппаратами, располагались друг за другом: мужчина на них не двигался, не размахивал палочкой, а просто стоял в толпе, но выглядел при этом не менее зловеще.</p><p>Только приложив усилия, можно было заметить некоторое сходство между красивым профессором и опаснейшим убийцей двадцатого века. Дамблдор хорошо постарался, наложив на своего друга отводящие глаз Маскирующие чары. Таких красивых, пленительных в своей холодной красоте юношей было немало, и никому не приходило в голову искать особые приметы в человеке, являющимся доверенным лицом директора Хогвартса.</p><p>Гарри бегло пробежал взглядом по лицам остальных профессоров. Многие из них восприняли новость благосклонно, но не выразили особых эмоций на этот счет. Лицо мадам Максим напряглось, став чуть более резким, чем следовало: Францию сильней затронула та война, и директор Шармбатона наверняка слышала о ее ужасах. А вот Каркаров почти с недоумением просмотрел газету, прежде чем отшвырнуть ее в сторону и обратиться с вопросом к равнодушному Снейпу, который, в отличие от своих коллег, знал, насколько абсурдной была эта ситуация.</p><p>— Гриндевальд умер, — произнес Рон, заглядывая Гарри через плечо и наискось читая статью. — О! Что? Тут написано, что он был... близким другом Альбуса Дамблдора? </p><p>— Кажется, да, — Гермиона выглядела растерянной. Она не могла радоваться чужой смерти, хотя понимала, насколько ужасным был человек, заточенный в страшном Нурменгарде. Тень страха мелькала в ее глазах, и Гарри невольно задумывался о том, как бы подруга повела себя, если бы узнала, что этот волшебник сейчас преподает ей ЗОТИ.</p><p>Гарри отложил газету в сторону. У него не было ни малейшего желания читать эту статью, красноречиво написанную специальным корреспондентом «Ежедневного Пророка» Ритой Скитер. Чистой воды фарс, обман, ложь — этого было так много вокруг него, что юноша чувствовал себя грязным. Он украдкой обернулся, глядя на чемпиона Дурмстранга, сидящего за слизеринским столом. Белизар Генчев выглядел на удивление равнодушным, расслабленным — он слушал Джованну, рассказывающую что-то, и помахивал в воздухе вилкой. Сидящий неподалеку от него Виктор Крам, напротив, был непривычно возбужден: наклонившись к одному из дурмстрангцев, он что-то объяснял, бурно жестикулируя.</p><p>— Это хорошая новость, — сказал Рон. — Хотя о нем не было слышно столько лет. </p><p>— Еще остались люди, которые пострадали от его террора, — заметила Гермиона. — Цели Гриндевальда были схожи с целями Сами-Знаете-Кого, и нам всем очень повезло, что эти волшебники не пересеклись. Когда два Темных Мага начали угнетать маглов и маглорожденных, общество взбунтовалось, но волшебники так слепы к...</p><p>— О нет! — Рон вскочил на ноги. — Гермиона, ну, правда. Мы говорили о Гриндевальде, а не о твоих драгоценных гномах!</p><p>— Это схожие ситуации! — Гермиона тоже вскочила. — Просто направленные в разные стороны! Людям свойственно не замечать бревна в своем глазу, Рональд Уизли! И попробуй догадайся, про кого я сейчас говорю!</p><p>Гермиона, схватив свою сумку, быстрым шагом двинулась к выходу. Многие слышали ее громкие возгласы и теперь, оторвавшись от пугающей новости, разглядывали пунцовеющего Рона. Тот, сжав зубы и кулаки, смотрел подруге вслед, не двигаясь с места. А потом он вдруг развернулся так быстро, что чуть не заехал рукой Гарри по лицу.</p><p>— Я не-на-ви-жу девчонок! — процедил он, плюхаясь обратно на скамью. — Ну ты видел? В чем я провинился?</p><p>— Думаю, она просто хотела, чтобы ты понял ее идею, — как можно мягче сказал Гарри. — В конце концов, эльфы, гномы, гоблины и прочие народы и правда, страдают от рук волшебников.</p><p>— Ну а я-то тут при чем? Она так говорит, как будто я первый изверг в стране! — искренне возмущался Рон. — Да, мы выдворяем гномов, ну и что? Если не избавляться от них, то их станет больше, и они полезут в дом!</p><p>Гарри не знал, что ответить на эту яростную тираду. Гриффиндорец, признаться, никогда не думал о том, жестоко поступают Уизли с гномами в своем саду или нет: он принял это как должное еще в прошлый раз, когда впитывал знания о магическом мире, словно губка. Но, взвесив громкие аргументы Гермионы и непрошибаемость Рона, он пришел к выводу, что можно было бы придумать способы помягче. Однако сказать об этом приятелю было невозможно: тот был на взводе и весь горел, а любое несогласие привело бы к новой вспышке гнева. Гарри предпочел не встревать во все это и просто поднялся со своего места, вешая сумку на плечо.</p><p>— Нам пора на зелья, — сказал он. Рон грузно поднялся следом и, шаркая ногами, двинулся к дверям. Он все еще бубнил что-то себе под нос.</p><p>Напрасно Гарри надеялся, что спор его друзей утихнет. Гермиона, поджидавшая у кабинета Снейпа, демонстративно не смотрела на Уизли и подозрительно косилась на Гарри, словно не зная, считать его за «аморального угнетателя» или нет. Она жутко напряглась, когда он приблизился к ней.</p><p>— Ты прости его, Гермиона, — виновато произнес Гарри, косясь на красного Рона, в свою очередь упорно смотрящего в другую сторону. — Правда. Я знаю, ты хочешь, как лучше, но Рон просто... никогда не думал об этом, вот и все.</p><p>— Но это же элементарно и естественно, — покачала головой девочка. Кажется, слова Гарри обнадежили ее. — Ты же понимаешь, ну, — она чуть покраснела и краем глаза посмотрела на толпу слизеринцев, собравшихся около двери, — я знаю, что значит быть объектом насмешек и считаться недостойной. Как можно смотреть сквозь пальцы на чужие страдания? И одобрять это? Маглорожденные и чистокровные, эльфы и волшебники... Ты же понимаешь, Гарри?</p><p>— Понимаю, — ответил юноша и тоже взглянул на слизеринцев. Малфой не смотрел на него, но Гарри все равно казалось, что Драко чувствует его взгляд и его внимание. Слова Гермионы задели что-то внутри него, и гриффиндорец совсем некстати подумал о том, что Малфой понятия не имеет, каково это чувствовать себя униженным и недостойным. Если бы он хоть пару недель пожил у Дурслей, не имея возможности пригрозить Дадли ни волшебной палочкой, ни гневом своего отца, то он бы понял, как больно окружающим получать его ядовитые и колючие насмешки. Но Малфой, маленький принц, этого не знал, и Гарри становилось грустно от мысли, что он, как и Гермиона в случае с Роном, будет биться об лед, пытаясь объяснить это ему.</p><p>— На кого ты смотришь? — спросила девочка, заметив его увлеченность. Гарри покачал головой и уставился на запертую дверь кабинета зелий. Малфой возненавидит его еще сильней, если кто-нибудь узнает об их связи.</p><p>— Я просто задумался.</p><p>Он не успел пояснить, о чем именно задумался. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, чуть не ударив Невилла по носу, и на пороге возник профессор Снейп. Как всегда, мрачный, хмурый и недовольный, он посторонился, пропуская учеников в кабинет зельеварения. Студенты разбрелись по классу: Рон, все еще надувшийся, сел рядом с Гарри, подальше от Гермионы, которая на этот раз перебралась к Долгопупсу. Тот едва ли не светился от счастья — задание не будет завалено! </p><p>Гарри заметил, как Малфой, протолкавшись вперед, занял соседний стол. Он ни словом, ни жестом не дал гриффиндорцу понять, согласен ли он на временное тайное перемирие, однако Гарри постоянно замечал на себе его быстро ускользающий взгляд. Задумчивый и печальный взгляд, который вызывал больше беспокойства, нежели понимания и смирения.</p><p>— Итак, — начал Снейп, когда класс утих, — сегодня мы будем проходить Елейное зелье Григория Льстивого. Также его называют Дружественным настоем. Уровень сложности этого зелья легкий, однако неправильная последовательность приготовления может привести к неприятным последствиям. Кто скажет, что это за последствия?</p><p>Естественно, в воздух взметнулась рука. Снейп, раздраженно поджав губы, кивнул Гермионе, и та, глубоко вздохнув, затараторила:</p><p>— Если дать человеку выпить Елейное зелье, то он будет считать, что вы его лучший друг. Но при неправильном смешивании ингредиентов возможен побочный эффект, похожий на действие Непростительного Заклятия Империус: жертва зелья может впасть в безвольное эйфорическое состояние. </p><p>— Сколько ненужной информации, мисс Грейнджер, — сухо произнес Снейп. — Я спросил лишь про побочный эффект. Но в целом верно. Выпив неправильно сваренное Елейное зелье, вы на несколько часов перестанете контролировать свой разум и свои поступки. И вашим заданием будет сварить его. Рецепт вы найдете на пятьдесят седьмой странице учебника.</p><p>Гарри понятия не имел, как Рон собирается варить зелье без помощи Гермионы. Сам он еще лелеял надежду, что справится с относительно простым заданием, но у друга всегда были проблемы с этой точной, требующей внимания наукой. Однако Уизли, кажется, загорелся идеей доказать девочке свою самостоятельность: через несколько секунд он уже читал рецепт, задумчиво кусая губу. Гарри, понаблюдав за ним, тяжко вздохнул и взялся за собственное задание.</p><p>Не сказать, что оно было легким, но все же гриффиндорцу казалось, что справляется он почти сносно. Настой должен был иметь розоватый цвет, а зелье Гарри было немного оранжевым — ничего страшного, почти похоже. Однако маринованные щупальца растопырника, которые он добавил сразу после трех капель сока акации, никак не желали растворяться и плавали в зелье, словно черви. Гарри они напомнили вермишель в супе, и его тут же замутило.</p><p>Наконец, поставив зелье на огонь, гриффиндорец принялся ждать. Чтобы скоротать время, он внимательно оглядел класс, стараясь выглядеть не слишком расслабленным, ведь Снейп ненавидел, когда на его уроках бездельничали. Хотя в этот раз зельевар был погружен в свои дела: он переписывал что-то из большой книги с пожелтевшими страницами. Волшебник выглядел усталым, изнеможенным, но все таким же упорным: несмотря на темные круги под глазами, он продолжал работать. Гарри догадывался, знал, что за труды изучает мастер зелий днями напролет. Все те же книги, те же поиски, все ради нее... Мальчик резко отвернулся, боясь, что черные глаза Снейпа поймают его взгляд. </p><p>Рядом Рон воевал с бобами, которые никак не желали резаться. Стоило ему чуть сильней надавить на боб ножом, как тот выскакивал и начинал скакать по столу. Гарри шепотом посоветовал другу давить боб лезвием плашмя, чтобы сок шел лучше. Дело тут же пошло на лад.</p><p>Но, как оказалось, гриффиндорец был не единственным студентом, знакомым с этой хитростью. За соседним столом Малфой с легкостью выжимал из бобов необходимую порцию сока и добавлял в свое почти готовое зелье. Гарри засмотрелся на его длинные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями, с легкостью и тщательностью выбирающие ингредиенты, отмеряющие нужное количество и откидывающие прочь остатки. Драко работал быстро и сосредоточенно — талант к зельеделию наверняка объяснялся влиянием Северуса, но Гарри все равно не мог не восхититься. </p><p>А потом он вдруг понял, что видит отражение Малфоя в стекле темной банки, наполненной пеплом феникса. Видит его бледное лицо, светлые волосы, но не может рассмотреть размытые черты. Гарри все глядел и глядел на эту чертову банку, чувствуя внутри себя огонь гордости и довольства, ведь слизеринец, отложив серебряный ножичек в сторону, <i>смотрел</i> на него в ответ.</p><p>Драко перестал избегать его взгляда. Значило ли это, что он решил что-то, или же это было тонким, насмешливым издевательством? Был способ проверить, ведь юноша стоял всего в шаге от него, и, если бы Гарри захотел, он бы смог дотянуться до него рукой. Но Малфой, скорей, ударил бы его пестом по пальцам, чем позволил сотворить такую глупость в присутствии их однокурсников и профессора Снейпа, который еще с прошлого года скептически относился к любым проявлениям их совместной деятельности. </p><p>Но все же Гарри не мог перестать думать об этом. И он был почти рад, когда Малфой отвернулся и спросил что-то у Забини. Лишь тогда гриффиндорец смог вернуться к своему заброшенному зелью, уже наливающемуся желтизной от перегрева. Вздохнув, он снял котелок с огня и уставился на горячую субстанцию, которая упорно, всеми силами не желала становиться розовой. А ведь Дружественный настой можно было дать выпить Малфою, и тогда все смутные проблемы, что Гарри успел себе накрутить, просто испарились бы. Если бы, конечно, это было так просто.</p><p>— Эй, Гарри, — позвал его Рон, вырвав из размышлений. — Ты случайно не знаешь, загустевшие комочки — это нормально?</p><p>— Едва ли, — сказал гриффиндорец, разглядывая зелье приятеля. Оно было ярко-красного цвета, и в нем плавало нечто, напоминающее сопли. — Ты уверен, что сделал все правильно?</p><p>Рон покачал головой и покосился на Гермиону, которая шепотом рассказывала Невиллу о свойствах маринованных щупалец. Ее настой был ровно того самого цвета, который описывался в учебнике. Конечно, зелье Долгопупса тоже было успешным, хотя едва ли он сделал для достижения этого результата хоть что-то.</p><p>— Ваше время выходит, — предупредил учеников Снейп, когда до звонка оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Гарри даже не стал беспокоиться и пытаться придать своему зелью более подходящий цвет. Он не помнил половины свойств используемых ингредиентов, поэтому едва ли мог понять, что он забыл. Но, когда прозвенел звонок и ученики, побросав учебники в сумки, принялись наливать зелья в пробирки, к нему подскочила Гермиона. Она придирчиво оглядела содержимое его котелка и безнадежно вздохнула.</p><p>— Ты мог бы попросить меня о помощи.</p><p>— Рон бы обиделся, — шепотом произнес Гарри, наполняя пробирку оранжевым зельем. — Может, ты все-таки...</p><p>На лицо Гермионы набежала тень, и мальчик поспешил прикусить язык: в чем-чем, а в упрямстве его друзья стоили друг друга. Примирительно улыбнувшись, он отправился к столу Снейпа, чтобы отнести пробу, а потом, почти не глядя на зельевара, поспешил прочь из кабинета. И он даже не посмотрел на слизеринцев, когда те покидали подземелья, хотя любопытство снедало его. Любопытство и что-то еще.</p><p>На маггловедении Гарри смог расслабиться. Рон повеселел и принялся рассказывать о том, что он собирается купить во время похода в Хогсмид, который был назначен за две недели до первого тура. Многие ждали этой вылазки с таким же нетерпением, с каким и соревнования: маглорожденные никогда не видели деревни, населенной исключительно волшебниками, и на магические лавки могли смотреть лишь в Косом Переулке, наполненном, в основном, товарами для учебы. В Хогсмиде же... Гарри, забросив конспект о паровом двигателе, закрыл глаза и представил, как он гуляет по снежным, словно сахарным улочкам Хогсмида. В руках у него пакет, набитый рождественскими подарками, а впереди еще посещение паба «Три метлы», где он в компании Рона и Гермионы выпьет по бутылочке сливочного пива. Можно еще зайти в «Кабанью голову», просто взглянуть на Аберфорта Дамблдора — старик не помнил об их знакомстве, но все же Гарри до сих пор ощущал благодарность. Брат всемогущего директора Хогвартса пытался помочь им, рискуя своей головой; он пытался вразумить Гарри, когда спрашивал у него, легкое ли дельце поручил семикурснику старый волшебник.</p><p>Как жаль, что в прошлом он не ценил этих походов. Конечно, они вызывали у него эмоциональный подъем, но с приобретением Карты Мародеров, дающей возможность ходить в Хогсмид хоть каждый день, они потеряли свою прелесть. Гарри укорил себя: эти зимние прогулки за подарками были настолько волшебными, настолько невероятными, что он просто поражался — как можно было просто прохлопать их, проболтать, почти не запомнив! Сколько прекрасных, дивных, чудных моментов он упустил, потому что был занят какими-то глупостями!</p><p>Юноша с недоумением уставился на лист перед собой. Мог ли он считать схему парового двигателя бесполезной глупостью? А зельеварение? Трансфигурацию?</p><p>Если уж он собрался пожертвовать собой ради общего блага, но не мог придумать никакой достойной замены для его обычной, нормальной жизни, может, стоило всецело посвятить себя... «жертвенности»? Упражняться в магии, учить заклинания и проклятия, чтобы потом, на кладбище, унести с собой как можно больше Пожирателей Смерти.</p><p>Улочка Хогсмида, стоявшая у Гарри перед глазами, сменилась картиной куда более кровожадной: в полутьме, развеиваемой лишь светом луны и вспышками искр, шла битва. И он, Гарри Поттер, был в ней, горел в ней, посылая проклятия во все стороны так уверенно, как будто он всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Он словно наяву увидел, как волшебная петля, вырвавшаяся из его палочки, обмоталась вокруг шеи Люциуса Малфоя, и тот, захрипев, упал наземь. А за ним, в развевающейся черной мантии, с гладкой змеиной кожей и горящими, словно пламя, глазами стоял сам Темный Лорд Волдеморт, главная угроза, главная цель... В памяти Гарри вдруг возник момент, никак не связанный с морем ужаса, что плескалось сейчас в его мыслях. Он припомнил свою первую встречу с мистером Олливандером и то, что сказал ему изготовитель волшебных палочек: «Тот-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть сотворил много великих дел — да, ужасных, но все же великих».</p><p>Том Реддл и был великим волшебником, который, к несчастью, пошел по пути, заведомо ведущему в самую темную из пропастей. Гарри почувствовал дрожь, прошедшую по его телу: ему не справиться с ним один на один. Его миссия — жертва, единственное, что он может сделать. Однажды он выстоял на дуэли с Волдемортом, но лишь благодаря связи их палочек, благодаря древним чарам, которые ничего общего не имели с умениями самого Гарри. </p><p>Дамблдор учил его, но сейчас директор был постоянно занят, постоянно отвлечен, постоянно хмур. Гарри бы не рискнул просить его возобновить их занятия без веской причины, а простое желание чувствовать себя уверенней и сильней едва ли могло оторвать Альбуса Дамблдора от его, несомненно, важных дел.  </p><p>Но был еще один человек, который мог научить его магии, хоть как-то сравнимой с силой Волдеморта. Гарри ужаснулся: он собирается грудью кинуться на зеленую вспышку, но в то же время размышляет о том, как один Темный Лорд мог бы научить его уничтожению другого. И, что было еще страшней, от этих мыслей внутри него вспыхивало черное пламя, уничтожающее воспоминания о белоснежном Хогсмиде в канун Рождества. Наверное, это душа Тома Реддла внутри него тосковала по мраку, пороку, гневу и жестокости.</p><p>Гарри не сразу заметил, что Рон тоже больше не пишет. Друг смотрел на него с нескрываемым опасением, почти страхом. В его чистых голубых глазах застыли неуверенность и непонимание.</p><p>— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил Рон осторожно. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— А что не так? </p><p>— Просто ты так смотрел... Так странно, — это было явно не то слово, которое мальчик хотел использовать, но он вовремя спохватился. Гарри без труда догадался, что Рон имел в виду: «Смотрел так страшно, так злобно...»</p><p>— Прости. Просто мысли всякие в голову лезут, — Гарри стиснул кулаки под столом. Он не мог сосредоточиться, не мог работать сейчас — мальчик уж думал поднять руку и попроситься выйти, чтобы до конца урока проторчать у какого-нибудь окна, но в этот момент дверь приоткрылась. Колин Криви заглянул в класс, обшаривая его торопливым взором, и радостно улыбнулся, заприметив Гарри в углу.</p><p>— Профессор Бербидж, Гарри Поттера вызывают наверх.</p><p>— Наверх? — удивленно переспросила миссис Бербидж, оторвавшись от объяснений. — Зачем? У нас еще идет урок.</p><p>— Мистер Бэгмен послал меня за ним, — с плохо скрытой гордостью произнес Колин. — Все чемпионы уже там. Кажется, их будут фотографировать.</p><p>Рон вскинул голову, уставившись на крошку-гриффиндорца, скромно топчущегося у дверей, а потом почти равнодушно отвернулся. Профессор Бербидж кивнула Гарри и вернулась к лекции, в то время как мальчик, спешно запихав заброшенный конспект и учебник в сумку, постарался как можно быстрей покинуть класс. Он на прощанье коснулся рукой плеча Рона, но друг лишь кисло ему улыбнулся.</p><p>Выйдя в коридор, Гарри первым делом наткнулся на до неприличия счастливого Колина. </p><p>— Как здорово, правда, Гарри? — затараторил Криви, когда они двинулись к лестницам. — И удивительно! </p><p>— Да, именно так, — вяло отвечал ему юноша, не вдохновленный идеей беседовать с мальчиком об удивительности сложившейся ситуации. — Куда нужно подойти?</p><p>— О, я тебя провожу, — ловко вильнул Колин. — Кажется, вас фотографировать будут для Пророка. Обязательно просмотрю завтрашнюю газету! Слушай, а можно мне заснять тебя перед первым туром? И после? </p><p>— Посмотрим, —  уклончиво ответил Гарри. Он мысленно поставил себе галочку всеми возможными способами избегать настырного фаната как перед туром, так и после. Хотя Колину ничего не стоило прицепиться к нему и ходить следом целый день, пытаясь разведать все подробности его жизни. Иногда Гарри даже думал, не пытался ли Криви пробраться в их командную душевую, примыкавшую к раздевалке. Основания для подозрений были: еще с прошлого года Оливер Вуд недобро косился на малютку с камерой и недовольно сжимал губы, когда тот появлялся на стадионе во время «просто игр».</p><p>Гриффиндорцы подошли к одному из неиспользуемых классов. Из-за двери слышались голоса.</p><p>— Удачи, — сказал Колин и, помахав рукой, двинулся обратно. Гарри смотрел ему вслед пару секунд, а потом открыл дверь.</p><p>Он очутился в небольшой аудитории. Большинство столов были сдвинуты в конец, образуя в центре пустое пространство, а три поставлены перед доской и накрыты бархатной скатертью. Рядом с ними стояло пять кресел, три из которых были заняты веселым и лоснящимся Людо Бэгменом, Ритой Скитер и фотографом — лысоватым, тучным мужичком. Стоило Гарри появиться на пороге, как Людо мигом забыл про Риту, похожую на яркую хищную птицу, и устремился к нему.</p><p>— А вот и четвертый чемпион! Входи, Гарри, входи! Не волнуйся, это просто церемония проверки волшебных палочек. Сейчас подойдут члены судейской бригады.</p><p>Гарри только сейчас заметил, что у противоположной стены, у окна, стоят остальные три чемпиона. Прекрасная Флер с досадой смотрела на него, находясь к Седрику Диггори чуть ближе, чем принято просто знакомым, а Генчев Белизар в своей обычной молчаливой, но заинтересованной манере взглянул на мальчика из-под ресниц. Гриффиндорец тут же вспомнил все, что Малфой рассказывал об этом юноше. Наверное, и правда, стоило держаться от него подальше.</p><p>Увлекшись разглядыванием своих соперников, Гарри совсем забыл про пышущего жаром Людо.</p><p>— Специалист в этой области сейчас наверху с директором. После церемонии вас будут фотографировать. Познакомься, Рита Скитер, — Бэгмен жестом указал на волшебницу в алой мантии. — Она делает небольшой материал о Турнире для «Пророка».</p><p>— Не такой уж и небольшой, Людо, — поправила его Рита, поднимаясь из кресла. Она приблизилась к Гарри и тут же впилась в него внимательным взглядом.</p><p>Гриффиндорец давно уже не видел эту женщину, но она причинила ему слишком много плохого, чтобы один хороший поступок изменил его отношение к ней. Светлые волосы, затянутые в тугие локоны, массивный подбородок, очки, отделанные драгоценностями, и пальцы с ярко-красными ногтями, вцепившимися в крокодиловую сумочку, — все это вызывало в нем бурю раздражения. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет, поэтому постарался призвать на помощь всю свою невежливость вкупе со скользким очарованием.</p><p>— Нельзя ли до начала церемонии взять у Гарри коротенькое интервью? — обратилась она к Бэгмену, не отрывая от Гарри глаз. — Самый юный чемпион, несомненно, прибавит статье живости.</p><p>— Разумеется! Гарри, ты не возражаешь?</p><p>Мальчик не успел отказаться. Дверь распахнулась, и в класс вошли профессор Дамблдор и мистер Олливандер. Они оба тихо посмеивались, словно старые друзья, и сверкали яркими глазами. За ними величаво следовала мадам Максим и семенил Игорь Каркаров, выглядящий так, словно его оторвали от невероятно важных дел. Рита с досадой защелкнула сумочку, которую уже успела открыть, и вернулась на свое место.</p><p>Чемпионы заняли стулья, стоящие недалеко от двери, а судьи расположились за бархатным столом. Гарри, радуясь скорому избавлению от Риты Скитер, почти радостно улыбнулся Седрику, садясь рядом. Диггори неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, и в его глазах вновь появилось что-то особенно притягательное. Несомненно, мисс Делакур заметила, как изменилось его лицо, поэтому с новым напором вступила в беседу:</p><p>— А где ты бывал, к’гоме Британии? — спросила она. Седрик неопределенно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я мало путешествовал, — ответил он, — но бывал в Румынии и Латвии.</p><p>Флер едва заметно сморщила очаровательный носик.</p><p>— Lettonie? Как инте’гесно, — сказала девушка таким голосом, что сразу стало ясно, что ничего интересного или хоть отдаленно увлекательного она в этом не видит. К счастью, разговор прервался, так как мистер Олливандер вышел вперед.</p><p>— Мадемуазель Делакур, начнем с вас, если не возражаете, — мастер чуть поклонился.</p><p>Флер легкой походкой подошла к нему и протянула палочку. Она была длинной и светлой, украшенной едва заметным орнаментом.</p><p>— Хм, — протянул Олливандер и повертел ее в длинных пальцах как дирижерскую палочку. Из палочки посыпался сноп розовых и золотых искр. Мастер поднес ее к глазам и внимательно рассмотрел. — Ясно, — сказал он спокойно. — Восемь дюймов, не гнется, розовое дерево. Боже милостивый! Содержит...</p><p>— Волос с головы вейлы, ma grand-mere, — с достоинством произнесла Флер, для наглядности взмахнув белоснежными волосами, тут же распавшимися волной по ее спине. Гарри заметил, что Седрик и Белизар не сводят с нее глаз. Но если пуффендуец всего лишь мягко любовался, то во взгляде дурмстрангца вновь появилась тёмная опасная нотка, отдающая жадностью. Это очень не понравилось Гарри, который невольно взял на себя обязанность дозорного.</p><p>— Да... да, — сказал Олливандер. — Я никогда не использовал для палочек таких волос. Слишком уж они получаются темпераментные. Но каждому свое, и если она вам подходит...</p><p>Мистер Олливандер пробежал пальцами по палочке, проверяя, нет ли царапин или каких неровностей.</p><p>— <i>Орхидеус!</i> — воскликнул он. Из палочки выскочил букет орхидей, и он протянул их Флер. — Мистер Диггори, ваша очередь.</p><p>Флер полетела на свое место, по пути одарив Седрика улыбкой.</p><p>— А-а, узнаю свое изделие, — заметно оживился мистер Олливандер, беря палочку Диггори. — Прекрасно ее помню. Содержит один волос из хвоста уникального экземпляра жеребца-единорога — около двух метров в холке. Чуть не проткнул меня рогом, когда я дернул его за хвост. Четырнадцать дюймов, ясень, хорошая упругость. Регулярно ее чистите?</p><p>— Вчера вечером полировал, — смущенно улыбнулся Седрик. Гарри тут же вспомнил, что неплохо бы почистить и собственную палочку, сплошь покрытую отпечатками пальцев. Но рядом сидела Флер, презрительно-высокомерно глядящая на мальчика, и он оставил все как есть.</p><p>Мистер Олливандер выпустил из палочки Седрика серебристую спираль дыма, остался доволен, а потом вызвал Генчева. Тот, держа спину невероятно прямо, вышел вперед и протянул мастеру свою палочку. Тот осторожно, двумя пальцами, взял ее.</p><p>— Хм, творение Грегоровича? Прекрасный мастер, хотя стиль весьма своеобразен. Что у нас тут? Жесткая, двенадцать дюймов, уральский вяз, да, а внутри... — Олливандер помрачнел. — Никогда не использую зубы, но Грегорович славится своей экстравагантностью. Не ошибусь ли я, если скажу, что этот зуб принадлежит японскому острорылому? </p><p>— Не ошибетесь, — Белизар чуть приподнял брови, и в развороте его плеч появилось что-то гордое. — Мой дед лично его убил.</p><p>Мистер Олливандер создал несколько больших пузырей, похожих на пузыри от жвачки, и вернул палочку Белизару. Юноша, криво ухмыльнувшись, вернулся на свое место. Гарри внимательно вгляделся в палочку, что Генчев держал в руках: она была совершенно обычной, и ничто не говорило о том, что внутри находится редкое вещество. Мальчик не знал, как выглядит японский острорылый дракон, но был уверен в том, что его убийство в некоторой степени преступление. Однако раз Белизар так уверенно говорит об этом...</p><p>— Так, кто у нас остался?.. — Олливандер обвел взглядом чемпионов и уставился на Гарри. — А, Поттер! </p><p>Гарри поднялся и протянул свою палочку мастеру. Тот с легкой улыбкой принял ее, разглядывая, словно интереснейший экспонат. В уголках его мигом вспыхнувших серых глаз собрались лучистые морщины.</p><p>— Я помню эту палочку, — почти мечтательно произнес мистер Олливандер. — Как будто бы я изготовил ее только вчера.</p><p>Конечно, он должен был ее помнить. Перо феникса, что ушло на изготовление сердцевины палочки Гарри, было братом пера, находящегося в палочке Лорда Волдеморта. И было огромной удачей, что Рита Скитер не знала об этом нюансе, иначе просто взорвала бы газеты своими сенсационными статьями о родстве знаменитых волшебников.</p><p>Олливандер изучал палочку Гарри дольше всех. В конце концов, оставшись довольным результатом, он выпустил из нее фонтан вина и вернул владельцу. </p><p>— Благодарю всех, — сказал Дамблдор, стоящий рядом с судейским столом. — Можете идти на обед, так как урок почти закончился...</p><p>— А снимки, Дамблдор, снимки! — засуетился Людо. — Всех чемпионов вместе и каждого в отдельности.</p><p>— Я бы еще хотела побеседовать с ними, — произнесла Рита Скитер, не отрывая от Гарри пронзительного взгляда. — Несомненно, мнение участников оживит статью.</p><p>Никто не стал возражать, хотя Гарри очень надеялся, что Дамблдор позволит чемпионам самим решать, давать интервью или нет. Едва ли в этот раз что-то изменится: Прытко Пишущее Перо настрочит про Гарри такую околесицу, что все в школе непременно уверятся в том, что он сентиментальный охотник за славой. Переживать это унижение еще раз было бы очень неприятно, поэтому, следуя указаниям фотографа и занимая отведенное ему место, мальчик мысленно продумывал план побега. Улизнуть от Риты и всячески ее избегать будет лучшим решением.</p><p>Фотографу пришлось-таки изрядно потрудиться, чтобы создать композицию для снимка. Мадам Максим заслоняла всех, какой ракурс ни возьми, а ему отойти некуда, чтобы великанша попала в кадр. В конце концов ей пришлось сесть, а все остальные встали вокруг. Каркаров наматывал на палец козлиную бородку, чтобы получился еще один завиток. Фотограф желал выдвинуть на первый план Флер, но Рита опередила его, поместив в центр Гарри. Рядом поставили Седрика, который осторожно опустил руку мальчику на плечо. Гриффиндорец никак не отреагировал на этот жест, продолжая с фальшивой полуулыбкой смотреть на фотографа, хотя на мгновение ему показалось, что его плечо обожгло горячей волной. </p><p>Избежать интервью Гарри не сумел. Рита Скитер, видимо, поставила себе серьезную цель вытрясти из него все подробности, поэтому, как только его снимок был готов, она, отпустив Генчева Белизара, утащила гриффиндорца за стол. Усадив мальчика в кресло, специальный корреспондент «Ежедневного Пророка» достала из крокодиловой сумочки чистый пергамент и свое знаменитое Прытко Пишущее Перо. Пососав кончик ядовито-зеленого пера, она поставила его на пергамент и улыбнулась Гарри, сверкнув несколькими золотыми зубами.</p><p>— Так-так, — ее улыбка стала акульей. — Гарри, что побудило тебя стать участником Турнира?</p><p>— Я не хотел...</p><p>Он заметил, как Прытко Пишущее Перо дернулось и застрочило что-то. Гарри чуть наклонил голову, читая перевернутые строчки.</p><p>
  <i>Юный чемпион смутился, как только речь зашла о его новой славе...</i>
</p><p>— Не обращай на перо внимания, Гарри, — приказала его обладательница. Испытывая непреодолимое отвращение, Гарри перевел взгляд на Риту. — Почему ты решил бросить в Кубок свое имя?</p><p>— Я его не бросал. Я не знаю, как мое имя попало в Кубок огня, — твердо солгал он.</p><p>Рита Скитер вскинула густо очерченную бровь.</p><p>— Тебе ничего не будет, Гарри, не бойся. Мы все знаем, что ты нарушил запрет. Но, пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Наши читатели любят бунтарей.</p><p>— Но я и не думал ничего нарушать. Я не знаю, кто...</p><p>— Что ты чувствуешь перед состязаниями? Взволнован? Нервничаешь?</p><p>— Я не знаю... Да, наверное, нервничаю, — сказал Гарри. Внутри него что-то екнуло. Он не просто нервничал. Порой он до дрожи в коленях боялся течения времени.</p><p>— В прошлом несколько чемпионов погибло, — жестко произнесла Рита. — Ты об этом подумал?</p><p>— Говорят, в этом году будет не так опасно.</p><p>Между тем перо на пергаменте все строчило и строчило, скользя туда-сюда, туда-сюда, как на коньках.</p><p>— Разумеется, ты и раньше сталкивался со смертью, — она пристально смотрела на него. — Что ты тогда испытывал?</p><p>— М-м, — потянул Гарри, не зная, что бы такое придумать. — Я не помню.</p><p>— Может, полученная в детстве травма тебя подстегнула? И ты захотел как-то себя проявить? Подтвердить свою славу? Не потому ли ты поддался искушению...</p><p>— Не поддавался я никакому искушению, — начал сердиться Гарри.</p><p>— Ты помнишь своих родителей? — сменила тему Рита.</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Как тебе кажется, они бы обрадовались, узнай, что их сын — участник Турнира Трех Волшебников? Гордились бы тобой? Беспокоились? Или бы это им не понравилось?</p><p>— Откуда мне знать? — разозлился Гарри. Он понимал, что его ответы все равно никак не повлияют на то, что Рита напишет про него, но все равно с трудом подавлял желание высказать ей все в лицо. Видимо, внутренняя мука отразилась на его собственном лице, потому что Скитер вдруг с интересом подалась вперед, а Перо замерло, закончив фразу о слезах, застывших в его изумрудных глазах.</p><p>— Ты думал об этом? Рассуждал? </p><p>— М-м, наверное, — с трудом выдавил Гарри.</p><p>— Как думаешь, тебе хватит сил победить? </p><p>— Я не знаю...</p><p>— В прошлом ты уже вершил великие дела, которые увековечили твое имя в истории. Каково это быть самым знаменитым подростком в Британии, во всем мире?</p><p>— Ну-у... — Рита не давала ему и слова вставить, засыпая вопросами. Гарри не успевал следить за Пером, уже покрывшим пергамент плотными строчками. — Это довольно неприятно.</p><p>— Неприятно? Слава тебя тяготит?</p><p>— Иногда.</p><p>— А что насчет твоих друзей? — вновь сменила тему Рита. — Как они восприняли твое возведение в чемпионы? Расстроились? Обрадовались? Позавидовали?</p><p>— Удивились...</p><p>— Я слышала, многие ученики агрессивно восприняли то, что ты стал четвертым чемпионом. Как ты считаешь, оправданно ли это? </p><p>— Думаю, что нет, так как...</p><p>— А твои отношения с Седриком Диггори? Ходили слухи, что вы близкие друзья, это правда? Соперничество не повлияло на вашу дружбу?</p><p>— Нет, мы все еще общаемся...</p><p>— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — раздался рядом спокойный голос. Гарри поднял глаза и увидел профессора Дамблдора, с любезной строгостью взирающего на корреспондентку. — Гарри уже опаздывает на обед.</p><p>Рита прищурилась, но перечить не стала. За секунду и пергамент, и перо пропали в ее сумочке. Гарри не стал задерживаться и слушать, о чем будут разговаривать директор и Скитер. Схватив свою сумку, оставленную рядом со стулом, он пулей выскочил в коридор. Там мальчик отдышался, с огромным облегчением осознавая, что мучение закончилось, и поспешил к лестницам. </p><p>Однако, спустившись до второго этажа, Гарри замер, заслышав голоса. В этом не было бы ничего странного, если бы один из голосов не принадлежал профессору Голдману, которому в эту секунду следовало находиться на обеде вместе с остальными преподавателями, а второй... Мальчик прижался к стене и прислушался. Нет, он не ошибся. Это был Белизар.</p><p>— ...вы.</p><p>— Самонадеянный и безрассудный мальчишка, — в голосе Гриндевальда сквозило восхищение. — Думаешь, тебе хватит сил?</p><p>— Это вы мне скажите, профессор.</p><p>— Что ж... Я подумаю. Приходи вечером.</p><p>Гарри сорвался с места и кинулся по лестнице вниз. Он совсем не хотел попасться чемпиону Дурмстранга или профессору Голдману. На первом этаже он юркнул в боковой коридор, отходящий в сторону от пути к Большому Залу, и спрятался за доспехи. Ему нужно было отдышаться. И обдумать то, что он только что услышал.</p><p>Генчев Белизар, по словам Малфоя, был ярым сторонником убеждений Темных Лордов. Но как он смог догадаться об истинной натуре хогвартского профессора? Это казалось почти нереальным, ведь взрослые волшебники из Министерства, директора старинных школ не узнали того, кто в свое время доставил им столько проблем. Чары Дамблдора были надёжными, и едва ли у Генчева хватило бы умения развеять их.</p><p>Но все же Белизар разговаривал с ним. Правда, совсем не украдкой, посреди коридора, где каждый мог их услышать. Гриндевальд бы не допустил подобного, значит, их разговор был совсем о другом...</p><p>Гарри чувствовал смятение. И азарт. Как будто бы перед его глазами замелькал призывной красный флажок. Некстати ему вспомнились мысли, напугавшие его во время маггловедения. Может, в них было больше разумного и правильного, чем ему показалось сначала? И если у него будет предлог, чтобы прийти к этому красивому, но безумному профессору, то тогда может появится и возможность разузнать побольше о странном поведении одного из чемпионов.</p><p>«Малфою бы это понравилось», — подумал Гарри, выходя из-за доспехов и направляясь в Большой Зал. Слизеринцам нравилось искать выгоду в любой ситуации.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Буря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Проходи, Гарри, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор. — Не желаешь лимонных долек?</p><p>Гарри осторожно вошел в сказочный кабинет, с легкой опаской поглядывая на директора. Дамблдор, одетый в темно-фиолетовую мантию и забавную остроконечную шляпу, мягко улыбнулся, глядя на гостя, и указал рукой на бархатное кресло. Мальчик послушно приблизился и присел на самый край сидения, все еще не понимая, что послужило причиной столь неожиданного вызова. На долгое время директор и вовсе забыл о его существовании, будучи целиком и полностью погруженным в свои дела.</p><p>— Вы вызывали меня, сэр? — спросил Гарри. Письмо от директора было неожиданностью — мальчик как раз собирался, накинув мантию-невидимку, спускаться к классу ЗОТИ. Легкое подозрение, что старый профессор каким-то образом узнал о его задумке, не отпускало гриффиндорца до самого кабинета. Но, как ни странно, путешествие от башни Гриффиндора до двери, охраняемой горгульями, помогло ему прийти в себя. Постоянный конфликт двух душ, таящихся внутри него, поутих, и горячее желание с головой ухнуться в изучение мрачных материй лишилось своей порочной привлекательности. </p><p>— Да, Гарри, вызывал. Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о возобновлении наших занятий, — произнёс Дамблдор, не отрывая от юноши пытливого взгляда. — Что ты думаешь об этом?</p><p>— Мое обучение является запасным планом, так?</p><p>— Да, — не стал увиливать профессор, — если Том Реддл сумеет ускользнуть, так и не уничтожив свой крестраж, то мы пойдем по другому пути. Навыки самообороны и знание необходимых заклятий не помешают.</p><p>— Тогда я думаю, в этих уроках есть смысл, — согласился Гарри. Он постарался сконцентрироваться и закрыть свое сознание, подозревая, что Дамблдору, как на ладони, видны его мысли насчет Гриндевальда. Едва ли директор одобрил бы кардинальные меры, хотя Гарри не сомневался, что прекрасному профессору отведена роль в его «обучении». Если старый волшебник и увидел в его мыслях образы страшной, кровавой битвы, то виду не подал, и улыбка его не померкла.</p><p>— Полагаю, ты думаешь о том, будет ли профессор Голдман допущен к твоему обучению? — спросил Дамблдор, лишь подтверждая опасения мальчика.</p><p>— Вы используете легилименцию? — спросил Гарри, прилагая все силы, чтобы выставить барьер. Он представлял, как натягивает черную непрозрачную пленку на свои сокровенные мысли и желания, выставляя вперед какие-то глупости вроде сада тети Петунии и домашнего задания. </p><p>— Нет, — Дамблдор покачал головой и сложил руки на столе, с любопытством глядя на мальчика. — Ты очень искренний человек, Гарри. Порой нетрудно угадать твои мысли по выражению лица.</p><p>— Пусть так, — гриффиндорец подался вперед, стискивая руки в кулаки. — Профессор Голдман тоже будет учить меня?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И вы доверяете ему? — Гарри почувствовал, как его пальцы задрожали. — Профессор, а если он предаст нас? Я слышал, — он запнулся, но тут же набрался храбрости, — как он разговаривал с Белизаром. Если семья Генчева и правда была на стороне темных волшебников, то это...</p><p>— Это не повод для беспокойства, Гарри. Тем более, твоего, — мягко заметил Дамблдор. — Геллерт — это только моя забота, и я смею полагать, что справлюсь с ней. Не думай, будто я позволю ему делать все, что вздумается, и, конечно, я знаю о склонности чемпиона Дурмстранга к темным искусствам.  </p><p>Волшебник наклонился и открыл один из ящиков стола. Он вытащил на свет свёрнутый в несколько раз пергамент и развернул перед Гарри, демонстрируя почти точную копию Карты Мародеров. Гриффиндорец в изумлении смотрел на подписанные точки, движущиеся по коридорам: Геллерт Гриндевальд расположился в своей комнате рядом с кабинетом ЗОТИ, а вовсе не прятался в темных закутках с Генчевым Белизаром. Все дурмстрангцы находились посреди озера, и из-за того, что их корабль не отображался на Карте, казалось, что дюжина человек просто тонет. </p><p>— Я подумал, что такой артефакт будет крайне полезен. Признаюсь, сделать его было очень непросто, и я впечатлен тем, какую работу проделали Джеймс и его друзья. Они заслужили свои «Превосходно» по Трансфигурации и Заклинаниям.</p><p>— Значит, вы следите за ним? — поинтересовался Гарри. Чувство гордости за своего отца согрело нечто в его груди. Карта Мародеров всегда казалась ему каким-то чудом, невероятным проявлением магического мира, и Гарри никогда не задумывался о том, какая магия помогла создать ее. Видимо, очень и очень сильная, раз сам Дамблдор признался, что это было отнюдь не легкой задачей.</p><p>— Не только за Геллертом, — сказал директор. — За всем замком и его границами. Эта Карта отличается от твоей: если переместить ее, к примеру, в Лондон, то она отобразит его улицы и дома. Естественно, в пределах своего радиуса.</p><p>— Это опасный артефакт. Если он попадет не в те руки...</p><p>— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы эта Карта не могла покинуть Хогвартс, находясь не в моих руках.</p><p>— Вы возьмете ее на кладбище?</p><p>На лицо Дамблдора набежала тень. Гарри тут же догадался, что за столь простым вопросом крылась еще одна тема разговора. Гораздо более темная и болезненная, нежели разговор о возможном предательстве Гриндевальда.</p><p>— Да, Гарри, я возьму ее, — в голубых глазах Дамблдора мелькнуло сожаление, как будто то, что он собирался произнести, причиняло ему неудобство. — Это как раз то, о чем я хотел поговорить с тобой. Я обещал найти способ не дать тебе умереть, и я думаю, что нашел его.</p><p>Сердце Гарри забилось быстро-быстро. С надеждой, за которую ненавидел себя, он воззрился на волшебника. Тот, вновь сцепив пальцы и положив на них подбородок, смотрел на него, пронизывая взглядом насквозь. За спиной Дамблдора, в узком окне, клубилась темнота ночи, и именно сегодня, в сумбурный ветреный вечер, тучи перестали стягивать небо, выпустив на волю молочный свет луны.</p><p>— Я долго думал над этим вопросом. Подозревая, что ты не станешь даже рассматривать возможность создания крестража, я попытался углубиться в учения о некромантии. Среди малоизвестных трудов, написанных на зашифрованном древне-румынском языке, я нашел описание ритуала, позволяющего вернуть к жизни недавно умершего. Это очень темная магия, которая требует от проводящего ритуал всей его силы и концентрации. Малейшая ошибка приведет к ужасным последствиям. Конечно, проведение этого ритуала запрещено и карается пожизненным заключением в Азкабане. </p><p>— Но в чем подвох? — невольно спросил Гарри. То, что говорил ему Дамблдор, казалось слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой. Директора давно уже не волновала такая мелочь, как закон, а силы и концентрации у него было хоть отбавляй. Однако уверенности в голосе старого волшебника было меньше, чем сомнения и сожаления.</p><p>— Это будешь уже не ты. Существо по образу и подобию, которое видело больше, чем должен видеть просто смертный. Считается, что именно этот ритуал вернул к жизни графа Дракулу.</p><p>— Значит, если я умру, и вы меня... воскресите...</p><p>— Я не знаю, что будет с тобой в этом случае. Твоя память, вероятней всего, останется при тебе, но твой характер и восприятие мира могут измениться. Твоя душа пострадает, и никто не может сказать, к каким последствиям это приведет.</p><p>— Я не хочу возвращаться монстром, — прошептал Гарри. </p><p>— Поэтому я и сомневаюсь в этом способе, но сейчас это все, что у нас есть. Феликс Фелицис, который начал варить профессор Снейп, даст нам шанс. Конечно, существует возможность, что жертва, подобная жертве Лили, защитит тебя, но...</p><p>— Я не позволю никому умирать за меня! — не сдержался Гарри. Дамблдор кивнул.</p><p>— Поэтому найти ответ на столь зыбкий вопрос очень тяжело. Магия способна запустить мертвый мозг, но не мертвое сердце. </p><p>— А зелье Выхода? То, что я использовал в Запретном Лесу? — ухватился Гарри за ускользающую мысль. — Ведь, если выпить его...</p><p>— ... «можно придумать выход из самой безысходной ситуации», — закончил за него Дамблдор. — Но что будет благополучным исходом для тебя? Спасение любимых? Или спасение самого себя? Эти цели почти что исключают друг друга. Твой случай уникален, и никто не знает, что произойдет, когда крестраж внутри тебя разрушится, поэтому мы не можем быть полностью уверенными.</p><p>Гарри опустил взгляд. Значит, шансов выжить у него нет, потому что он не сможет просто отстраниться от мира и сбежать. Разве что вернуться оттуда, принеся с собой нечто, с чем еще никто не сталкивался. Вдруг, вернувшись, он станет таким же сумасшедшим, как Том Реддл? Еще большим злом, с которым никто не справится, потому что Мальчика-Который-Всех-Спасет больше нет. Гарри мотнул головой и зажмурился на мгновение. Лучше просто исчезнуть.</p><p>— Я не хотел говорить с тобой об этом сейчас, но чем раньше, тем лучше. Это твой выбор, Гарри. Я знаю, я редко давал его тебе, — голос Дамблдора чуть надломился, как будто старику было тяжело произносить это, — но все же он есть. Ты должен подумать о том, что я сказал тебе, и дать мне ответ в марте.</p><p>Гарри промолчал. Март...</p><p>— Мне, правда, очень жаль, что эти ужасные испытания выпали на твою долю, Гарри. Я постараюсь помочь тебе по мере своих сил. Но только ты сам можешь решить, какими будут эти дни — тяжкими от бремени или легкими от простых радостей жизни. </p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Лицо Дамблдора исказилось. Луны больше не было, и Гарри смотрел только на острый край столешницы. Голос профессора, его слова — все это опускалось на него, словно тяжелое покрывало, под которым трудно дышать.</p><p>— Я разрешаю тебе передвигаться по замку ночью. Мистер Крайфер уже знает об этом. Можешь не беспокоиться о статьях Риты Скитер, о Генчеве Белизаре, о Геллерте Гриндевальде... Я знаю, что это — твое, но порой нам стоит закрыть глаза, отстраниться и позволить другим людям разбираться с проблемами. Порой эгоизм — это всего лишь самозащита, за которую тебя никто не упрекнет. Ты, Гарри, как никто другой заслужил возможность побыть отпетым эгоистом.</p><p>Слабая улыбка коснулась губ юноши. Слова наставника словно заморозили его сердце, и Гарри... пожелал этого. Он вдруг подумал о том, что его никак не коснется темный план Геллерта Гриндевальда, ведь он скоро умрет. И не вернется. Нет, никаких воскрешений.</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр, — отчеканил Гарри. — Я постараюсь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ветер был острым, словно лезвие. Он резал, рвал, метал, и Гарри тратил все силы на то, чтобы уклониться от его невидимых ударов, лечь прямо и штопором войти в серое набухшее небо. «Снежная Гарпия» послушно и резво отзывалась на любые команды, и этот бой против стихии проходил на равных. Мантия Гарри намокла от влаги и холодила и без того озябшее тело, но мальчик не обращал на ледяное чувство внимания. Адреналин, гнев, страсть в его крови кипели, словно лава, и это безумное ощущение не давало ему замёрзнуть. Не давало остановиться.<p>Гарри поднялся так высоко, что весь Хогвартс, похожий почему-то на огромную черепаху, оказался под ним. Башни, галереи, переходы, пристройки — все это превратилось в далекое каменное сооружение, а важным стал лишь ледяной, злобный ветер, заменяющий дыхание. Гарри задыхался и наслаждался этим — он дышал, дышал! Дышал чистой, незамутненной силой и волей. А потом гриффиндорец стрелой бросился к земле, разгоняясь до немыслимой скорости. Посеревшее поле приближалось, и в какой-то момент он подумал, что не сумеет остановиться... Камень, брошенный со скалы, наконец разобьется.</p><p>Но Гарри выровнял метлу в последний момент и, резко затормозив, скатился на землю. Гарпия упала рядом. Мальчик пытался отдышаться, уставившись в огромное небо над собой. Оно больше не давило — он поднялся так высоко, что смог почувствовать его бесконечную мягкость и легкость.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — раздался рядом знакомый голос. Гарри совсем не удивился. Ничто не могло поколебать его душевное равновесие в этот момент. Он мягко улыбнулся, открыв глаза, и снизу вверх посмотрел на Малфоя, возвышавшегося над ним. Ветер трепал светлые волосы слизеринца, немилосердно портя его идеальную прическу, и играл с концами длинного слизеринского шарфа.</p><p>— Лежу, — лаконично отозвался Гарри, продолжая разглядывать своего гостя. За время своих безумных полетов он привык к ощущению холодного одиночества посреди стихии, и появление Малфоя лишило его этого чувства. Согрело.</p><p>— Я видел, как ты летел. Это был финт Вронского? Или попытка самоубийства? — Малфой вскинул бровь, чуть наклонившись вперед. Гарри заметил в его руке Нимбус-2001, черный и блестящий, резко контрастирующий с белоснежной Гарпией.</p><p>— Просто полет.</p><p>— Без смысла?</p><p>— Так интересней всего.</p><p>Губы Малфоя дрогнули. Гарри подумал, что стоит спросить, зачем Драко пришел к нему, но промолчал. Слизеринец не желал выставлять свои мысли и чувства напоказ, значит, не стоило заставлять его. Одно его стремление подойти к нему значило больше, чем тяжкий разговор об одиночестве и несмелой попытке подружиться.</p><p>— Не холодновато ли для тренировок? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. Голова кружилась, и ему понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Малфой пожал плечами.</p><p>— Никогда не поздно просто полетать.</p><p>Что-то во взгляде Малфоя изменилось. Гарри показалось, что он слышит голос в своей голове, хотя, несомненно, это был лишь плод его воображения. Но он чувствовал, на уровне интуиции или еще глубже, что между ними повис безмолвный разговор. Гарри предложил мир тогда, в Совятне, и Малфой пришел к нему. Встречное предложение, обмен, связь, цепь — можно было по-разному назвать <i>это</i>, но оно, несомненно, обрело плоть в эту секунду. Всего лишь за одну секунду Гарри Поттер смог обрести тень надежды.</p><p>Ветер усилился, и полы мантии слизеринца разлетелись в стороны. Он зябко поежился и покрепче перехватил метловище своего Нимбуса. Он был одет совсем легко, кончик его носа и щеки покраснели от холода. Буря не была лучшим временем для проведения матча, но все же они оба стояли сейчас посреди нее. Подобное было совсем не похоже на Малфоя, но в то же время... это было так похоже на безрассудного Драко, прыгающего в трубу, ведущую в Тайную Комнату. </p><p>— А если кто-нибудь увидит нас? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Малфой потом обвинял его во всех своих бедах. Или чтобы он до смерти замерз.</p><p>— Скажем, что устроили соревнование, — Малфой с видом заправского фокусника извлек из кармана маленький серебряный снитч. Его покрывал едва заметный узор, изображающий переплетающиеся ветви какого-то дерева. Его листьями служили маленькие изумруды. Гарри восхищенно смотрел на это произведение искусства, ожившее, стоило ветру коснуться сияющих боков. Снитч расправил свои крылья и зажужжал, пытаясь вырваться на волю. </p><p>— Где ты его взял?</p><p>— Блейз подарил на прошлое Рождество, — гордо заявил Драко. — Чудесная вещь.</p><p>— В такую бурю, — Гарри мельком оглядел серые, низко висящие облака, — играть невозможно. Мы потеряем его.</p><p>— К нему прилагался приманивающий свисток. Я дам его тебе, чтобы ты, когда я размажу тебя по полю, не подумал, будто я жульничаю, — осклабился Малфой, забрасывая метлу на плечо. — Так что? Или ты, несчастный, вымотался?</p><p>— Давай сыграем.</p><p>Гарри дерзко улыбнулся, покрепче хватая Гарпию. Он не сомневался в том, что снитч Малфоя заколдован и будет лететь только в руки слизеринцу, но был не прочь попытать судьбу. К тому же было что-то восхитительно-опасное в том, чтобы играть вместе на глазах почти всего Хогвартса, когда любой — будь то Рон или Забини — мог увидеть их в окно.</p><p>Малфой протянул ему тонкий шнурок, на котором болтался небольшой белый свисток. Гарри послушно повесил его на шею, спрятав под мантию, и приготовился взлететь. Слизеринец покосился на замок, словно проверяя, не следит ли кто за ними, а потом отпустил снитч, тут же пропавший из виду. Юноши, подождав пару секунд и дав ему фору, оседлали метлы и поднялись в небо. </p><p>Как Гарри и предполагал, этот импровизированный матч был невероятно труден. Снитч, то и дело вспыхивающий ярко-зеленой искрой, носился как угорелый, а шальной ветер мешал как следует прицелиться и сесть ему на хвост. Ловцы носились за ним, едва не сталкиваясь прямо в полете, но никак не могли обмануть хитрый артефакт. Гарри, надеясь на скорость своей метлы, стремился выйти на прямую, но ему постоянно мешал то вихляющий из стороны в сторону снитч, то появляющийся из ниоткуда Малфой, выписывающий умопомрачительные петли в попытке обмануть мячик. Понадобилось минут пятнадцать, чтобы окончательно выбиться из сил, — Гарри, который и до этого носился как угорелый под самыми облаками, завис над полем, с презрением глядя на зеленую искру. Вскоре Драко присоединился к нему: лицо слизеринца было красным от гонки, а глаза пылали яростным огнем.</p><p>— Вот черт! — воскликнул он, подлетая к Гарри поближе. </p><p>— Мне кажется, с ним что-то не так.</p><p>— Его можно регулировать. Это самый сложный уровень, как для профессиональной сборной. Даже быстрей, — Драко покачал головой, следя за снитчем глазами. — А ведь мы его даже видим. Может, если зайти с двух сторон... Поттер? Поттер?</p><p>Гарри не ответил. Он внимательно смотрел на трибуны.</p><p>— Там кто-то сидит, — наконец произнес он, вглядываясь в крошечную темную фигурку. — Смотри!</p><p>Малфой секунду непонимающе разглядывал ряды скамеек под ними, а потом вдруг заметил силуэт, расплывчатый из-за непогоды. Его губы тут же сжались в узкую линию, а брови сошлись на переносице — беспокойство столь явно и четко отпечаталось на его красивом лице, что Гарри всерьёз забеспокоился, как бы Малфой не совершил какую-нибудь глупость. Или не бросил его в одиночестве посреди этой бури.</p><p>— Я спущусь, — предложил гриффиндорец, вытаскивая из ворота мантии свисток. Его пальцы окоченели даже в перчатках, и он чуть не выронил скользкий шнурок. Малфой поймал его в последний момент. — А ты лови снитч.</p><p>Гарри, не глядя на мальчика, пошел на снижение. Вцепившись в метловище «Снежной Гарпии», он вышел в почти вертикальном пике и полетел к дальним трибунам, на которых сидел одинокий зритель. Приблизившись, он смог наконец разглядеть нарушителя их игры: сжавшись от холода и обхватив себя руками, на скамье сидела Джованна Монтели. Гарри видел ее достаточно часто, чтобы запомнить, но никогда еще не рассматривал так близко. Девушка сильно побледнела за дни жизни в Хогвартсе, а ее волосы, по-прежнему заплетенные в кудрявые хвосты, были сильно растрепаны. Под большими карими глазами образовались темные круги, а полные губы покрывала искусанная корка.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, опускаясь на трибуну. Он помнил, как напугал его напор этой девицы в первый день приезда иностранных студентов, но сейчас девушка выглядела такой несчастной... Он просто не мог пройти мимо.</p><p>— Вполне, — отозвалась Джованна, почти скрыв итальянский акцент. — Холодно, правда.</p><p>— Да, погода просто ужасна, — в свою очередь произнес Гарри, понимая, что ситуация становится немного абсурдной, а сам он выглядит глупо, пытаясь спрятать метлу за спиной. Прокашлявшись, он покосился на серые небеса, в которых мелькала крошечная фигурка Малфоя. Кажется, тот принялся приманивать снитч, потому что зеленая вспышка вместо того, чтоб метаться по полю, словно безумная, замедлилась и полетела в его направлении. Джованна заметила его взгляд, и ее искусанные губы растянулись в наглой ухмылке.</p><p>— Я помешала вашей игре, мне так жаль, — в ее голосе не было даже капли жалости, скорей, сплошная ядовитая горечь. </p><p>— Мы с.... моим приятелем уже заканчивали, — отмахнулся Гарри. </p><p>— Это Дрэйко Малфой, да? </p><p>— Драко. Его зовут Драко.</p><p>— Я слышала, как французы говорили о нем. — Джованна нахмурилась, и черты ее лица стали хищными и резкими. — Богатый род, чистая кровь, темное прошлое. Как здорово.</p><p>Гарри не понравилось то, как она это сказала. Он уже жалел, что спустился сюда, а не сбежал вместе с Малфоем. Наверняка это Белизар говорил Джованне о сыне одного из самых известных и ныне влиятельных последователей Темного Лорда. Генчев доставлял много неприятностей уже сейчас, и гриффиндорец не желал, чтобы их становилось еще больше.</p><p>— Почему ты сидишь здесь? — спросил он гораздо требовательней, чем следовало. Монтели еще раз ухмыльнулась.</p><p>— Полагаю, это не запрещено.</p><p>— Но должна быть причина, чтобы выйти из тепла и сидеть на оледеневших трибунах посреди бури.</p><p>— Мне просто нравятся бури, — пожала плечами Джованна. Она поплотней, запахнулась в свою темную мантию, совсем не похожую на те, что носили остальные дурмстрангцы. Ни яркого алого цвета, режущего глаз, ни теплого меха — простая черная мантия, в которой ходило большинство волшебников в Англии. Почему-то этот факт безумно привлек Гарри. И лишь через пару секунд размышлений он понял почему: эта мантия принадлежала не Джованне, а кому-то другому. И девушка мерзла, потому что была в ней чужой.</p><p>— Зачем вы подходили ко мне тогда? — вдруг спросил Гарри. Его и правда, это взволновало.</p><p>Джованна рассмеялась грубоватым, гортанным смехом. Ветер подбросил капюшон мантии, и она попыталась натянуть его на голову, но очередной порыв холодного воздуха вновь его сбил.</p><p>— Белизар захотел посмотреть на прославленного волшебника. Мы всегда делаем то, что он хочет.</p><p>— А он твой...</p><p>Взгляд Джованны тут же заледенел, став таким же злобным и рассерженным, как и у Малфоя в моменты тяжкого гнева. Гарри не знал, что и думать, — он мог спросить у этой девушки о Генчеве, но та явно не горела желанием обсуждать своего чемпиона. Что-то тут было не чисто, а в голове у гриффиндорца, как назло, гулял сквозняк, а не мудрость Дамблдора, советовавшего ему держаться подальше от чужих проблем. Гарри уже почти опустился на скамейку, желая продолжить разговор, как Монтели резко вскочила на ноги, чуть не уронив мальчика. Она была заметно его выше, и гриффиндорец поспешил отскочить в сторону, чтобы не дай бог не коснуться ее груди.</p><p>— Поговорим позже, Гарри Поттер, — Джованна поспешила к лесенке. И Гарри побежал за ней. Он бы поскользнулся и упал, если бы не ухватился за перила, и эта крошечная заминка позволила девушке неожиданно ловко и быстро спуститься по скользким ступеням.</p><p>— Вы не должны слушаться его, если не хотите, — громко произнес Гарри ей в спину. — Я знаю, что с ним не так.</p><p>— Tenere lontano, Harry, — бросила Джованна через плечо. Мантия развевалась за ее спиной, когда она быстрым шагом двигалась к арке, служившей выходом с поля. Гарри заметил, что девушка изо всех сил стискивает свое правое запястье, спеша прочь, но не был уверен в том, что ему это не показалось. С каждой секундой внутри него зарождалась все большая неприязнь к чемпиону Дурмстранга, и теперь ей хотя бы было объяснение: Джованна страдала из-за Белизара, и едва ли виной этому была несчастная любовь.</p><p>Гарри продолжал стоять и смотреть на каменную арку, погрузившись в свои мысли, поэтому не заметил, когда рядом опустился Малфой. Слизеринец выглядел одновременно сердитым и сбитым с толку.</p><p>— Кто это был? — выплюнул он, почти с ненавистью глядя в ту сторону, в которой исчезла Джованна. — И почему так долго?!</p><p>— Подруга Генчева Белизара, — ответил Гарри. — Она выглядела очень несчастной.</p><p>— Нашел, кому соболезновать, — Малфой поморщился и тоже начал спускаться. — Ты наивный, Поттер, тебя это погубит. Нельзя так слепо доверять врагам.</p><p>— Но я же тут с тобой, и ничего.</p><p>Малфой замер на последней ступеньке и посмотрел на Гарри, все еще стоявшего на вершине лестницы. Гриффиндорец, опомнившись, спустился следом.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я хочу полетать еще. Не сегодня, а когда выпадет снег.</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Гарри, не совсем понимая, почему голос Драко звучит так настороженно. — Почему ты так смотришь?</p><p>Малфой прищурился, пытаясь придать своему лицу сосредоточенное и серьезное выражение. Почему-то выходило совсем плохо, и то и дело нервозность и беспокойство мелькали в его серых глазах.</p><p>— У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение, — наконец произнес он. Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце сбилось с ритма на секунду. Порой мальчик все еще не был уверен, что этот матч — разрешение, а не секундная прихоть. Он был не прочь прятаться от Рона с Гермионой, от Снейпа, от всего Хогвартса, чтобы нырять с головой в адреналин и гонку, но хотел ли того же Малфой? Скорее всего, нет. Его «деловое предложение» было продуманным шагом, извлечением выгоды, но Гарри готов был терпеть и это.</p><p>— Какое же?</p><p>— Мне нужно найти одну книгу в Запретной секции. Но получить на нее разрешение не представляется возможным.</p><p>Юноши двинулись к замку, намеренно придерживаясь самого не просматриваемого из окон пути.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я отвел тебя туда ночью под мантией?</p><p>— Ты сегодня поразительно догадлив, Поттер, — в голосе Малфоя появились высокомерные нотки. — Да, я этого хочу.</p><p>— Это сложно, — Гарри вдруг как никогда оценил, какой подарок ему сделал Дамблдор, дав официальное разрешение на нахождение вне спальни вечером. Невидимый и вездесущий Крайфер был той еще занозой, и никакого другого способа избежать с ним встречи, кроме как летать в коридоре на метле, не существовало. — Филч был... — гриффиндорец запнулся, но тут же взял себя в руки и продолжил, — ...довольно бестолковым. Крайфер рассовал по замку улиток, которые ночью патрулируют коридоры. Стоит только выйти из спальни, как они бросаются под ноги и намертво приклеивают твой ботинок к полу.</p><p>— Но... — Малфой остановился, не дойдя до арки. За ней им нужно было разойтись и сделать вид, что они понятия не имеют, как оказались в метре от друг друга, — ...как-то же можно убежать? Я ни за что не поверю, будто ты ни разу не выходил ночью из спальни.</p><p>— Я использовал метлу. Но будет тяжело пролететь на метле от подземелий до библиотеки. Хотя, — Гарри постарался сформулировать как можно более правдоподобное объяснение. Он не мог признаться, что Дамблдор разрешил ему покидать Башню ночью, а значит, вынужден был увиливать, — я думаю, что смогу достать твою книгу сам.</p><p>Ведь в этом и была суть их очередного договора. </p><p>— Вряд ли ты ее найдешь.</p><p>— Скажи мне название. Я принесу ее к твоей гостиной.</p><p>— Amatorium. </p><p>Гарри с подозрением посмотрел на Малфоя, равнодушно поглаживающего метловище своего Нимбуса. Стало заметно холодней — вечер принес с собой слабый, накрапывающий дождик, который вполне мог перерасти в беспощадный ливень.</p><p>— Ты хочешь приворожить кого-то?</p><p>Драко возмущенно взвился, уставившись на него.</p><p>— Конечно, нет! Я никогда до такого не опущусь. Эта книга нужна мне для защиты, а не для нападения. Недавно кто-то подсунул мне конфеты, пропитанные любовным зельем, и я бы хотел поподробней узнать об антидоте.</p><p>— Правда? — сочувственно потянул Гарри, поплотней запахивая мантию. Ему тоже когда-то дарили такие конфеты. Из-за них Рон чуть не погиб. Точней, он чуть не погиб из-за медовухи, которую он пил по случаю избавления от чар, спрятанных в шоколадных батончиках. Гарри заметно помрачнел, когда вспомнил, кто именно отравил ту медовуху.</p><p>— Ты принесешь мне эту книгу? — голос слизеринца был почти мягким. — Завтра я сам подкину ее мадам Пинс. А потом... я кое-что узнал, но это не точно. Я расскажу тебе, когда буду полностью уверен.</p><p>— Принесу, — пожал плечами Гарри. Он все равно не смог бы заснуть этой ночью. Драко узнал что-то, но гриффиндорцу было все равно: ему уже рассказали достаточно для того, чтобы все закончилось. «Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь» — для него это было невероятно актуально. — Сегодня, в полночь.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>И прежде чем Гарри успел удивиться словам благодарности, Драко вскочил на свой Нимбус, махнул рукой и поднялся в воздух, направляясь к замку. Юноша дал ему фору, чтобы никто не связал их появления между собой, а потом, закинув Гарпию на плечо, поплелся по мокрой каменной дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу.</p><p> </p><p>А вечером пошел снег. За ужином волшебное небо, куполом накрывающее Большой Зал, вдруг ожило, и на учеников посыпались призрачные снежинки, которые исчезали прежде, чем долетали до столов. Многие радостно вскинулись и несколько прекрасных мгновений любовались на первый снег, который потом, холодной и темной зимой, люто возненавидят, и улыбались. Гарри был в числе тех, кто завороженно смотрел на хрустальный танец, однако любование быстро ему наскучило. Он был занят тем, что слушал чрезвычайно увлекательный спор Фреда и Джорджа Уизли, сидящих рядом с ним.</p><p>— ...не подходят. Черные лютики обладают всеми нужными свойствами, я не понимаю, почему ты против, — упорствовал Фред. Джордж хмурился и настаивал на своем.</p><p>— Ну, смотри, окамицу мы можем купить в Косом Переулке, а твои лютики? Если мы начнем развитие продукта на них, то что будем делать, когда запас закончится? У нас не хватит ресурсов, и все старания...</p><p>— Мы можем попытаться их выращивать. Возьмем как проект у профессора Стебль, и никто ничего не заподозрит.</p><p>— А потом? Мама нас убьет, если узнает. Их нельзя прятать под кроватью, как наши коробки.</p><p>— Может, на крыше? Или в сарае у папы?</p><p>Джордж покачал головой. Он наклонился к самому уху Фреда и зашептал что-то так тихо, что Гарри не разобрал ни слова. Братья, все еще негромко споря, поднялись из-за стола и двинулись на выход, оставив гриффиндорца сидеть в тяжком молчании, окружавшем его весь вечер.</p><p>Гермиона и Рон все еще не разговаривали, и это уже порядком раздражало. Если Гарри заговаривал с девочкой, то Уизли тут же принимался хмуриться, и такая же ситуация повторялась с Роном, разве что подруга просто тихо хмыкала что-то себе под нос.</p><p>— Сегодня пойду к Снейпу, — сказал Гарри, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. Невилл и Симус, как назло, сидели далеко, и беседовать с ними было неудобно, поэтому Гарри взялся за составление своего алиби. — Думаю, мне расскажут об испытаниях поподробней.</p><p>— О, это очень интересно! — Гермиона с радостью ухватилась за постороннюю тему. — Но как много тебе могут рассказать?</p><p>— И очень опасно, наверное. Думаешь, там будут монстры? — подхватил Рон. Друзья демонстративно смотрели только на Гарри, игнорируя друг друга и ожидая ответа, и это было просто невыносимо. Мальчик, похлопав глазами пару секунд и поняв, что гриффиндорцы не шутили, устроив друг другу бойкот, медленно отложил вилку в сторону и поднялся. </p><p>— Это просто глупо, — произнес он, строго глядя на друзей. — Я не собираюсь разрываться. Помиритесь уже.</p><p>Пуффендуйцы, сидевшие неподалеку, с интересом покосились на них, но тут же отвернулись, когда Гарри раздраженно зыркнул в их сторону. Оставив Рона и Гермиону в недоумении, он двинулся прочь из зала. По дороге мальчик краем глаза скользнул по дурмстрангцам, находя взглядом Джованну и Белизара, выглядящих расслабленно и довольно. Генчев улыбался и говорил что-то на своем языке, а девушка слушала, кивая. Было совсем не похоже, что между ними что-то не так, однако Гарри знал, видел... В Белизаре было что-то от Гриндевальда, что-то постоянно опасное, напряженное, и Джованна Монтели знала об этом. Но почему-то позволяла кокону становиться туже.</p><p>Гарри не спешил в башню. Он плелся по коридорам, заглядывая в каждый закуток, останавливался около каждого окна, любуясь на падающий снег. Отчего-то ему стало очень паршиво, как будто всю радость он потратил на полеты с Малфоем. Словно все самое светлое осталось на поле и приходилось тащить на себе лишь ежедневный груз. Он пообещал себе поговорить с Драко, спросить его, но вновь не мог подобрать слов. Гарри хотел искренности и лжи одновременно, и это противоречие — вечные противоречия его сознания! — причиняло ему боль.</p><p>«Я просто накручиваю себя, — решил он, останавливаясь около идеалистического пейзажа, изображающего цветочные луга, — просто не могу перестать самого себя мучить. Я ненормальный, я не понимаю, что значит отпустить себя».</p><p>Гарри понятия не имел, кто может объяснить ему это. Едва ли Дамблдор, на котором всегда лежала ответственность за чужие жизни, едва ли Северус, утонувший в своих собственных демонах, едва ли Гриндевальд, прогнивший за своей золотой оболочкой... Наверняка ответ на этот вопрос был у Невилла Долгопупса или любого другого ученика, который понятия не имел о глубине пропасти, над которой повис целый мир. Вот только имея в руках эту истину, открывающую дорогу к безмятежности, к внутренней свободе, никто не пользовался ей, считая, что суетливые, незначительные и мимолетные проблемы являются причиной для того, чтобы не быть безмерно счастливыми.</p><p>С этими мыслями Гарри шел в башню Гриффиндора. Они же занимали его, когда он сидел перед камином и смотрел на танцующее пламя. Они терзали его, когда сонные студенты потянулись в свои спальни, зевая и желая друг другу сладких снов; они же вели его по темному Хогвартсу, как никогда тихому и пугающему.</p><p>Гарри проходил мимо волшебных улиток, и те не трогали его. Он беспрепятственно добрался до библиотеки, уже давным-давно проверенным способом взламывая хранилище ценных знаний, и открыл Запретную секцию. В лицо ему дохнуло запахом залежавшейся пыли, вековой тяжести и темной, недовольной магии, ненавидящей, когда ее тревожат. Юноша долго рыскал между полками, выискивая нужную книгу, а когда нашел, с трудом смог поднять тяжеленный том. Amatorium был небольшим, но очень толстым фолиантом, написанным на латинском языке и обернутым в темно-фиолетовую кожу с золотой тесьмой. Гарри пришлось левитировать его по воздуху, чтобы случайно не уронить и не привлечь к себе внимания, а потом нести, прижимая к груди. В какой-то момент — это путешествие так напомнило ему поход на первом курсе, когда маленькие гриффиндорцы отчаянно нуждались в информации о Николасе Фламеле, что он почти поверил, что за поворотом его ждет кряхтящий Филч с миссис Норрис. Но, конечно, старика там не было, а Крайфер в поле зрения не появлялся, и Гарри беспрепятственно добрался до подземелий. Прислонившись к холодной стене, он принялся ждать.</p><p>Ровно в полночь вход в гостиную открылся. Высокая и тонкая фигура Малфоя, сменившего мантию на брюки и свободную рубашку, выскользнула из освещенного зеленоватым светом прохода. Юноша озирался по сторонам, не видя Гарри, стоявшего прямо перед ним. Мантия-невидимка дала гриффиндорцу драгоценные мгновения, чтобы как следует рассмотреть своего тайного собеседника. Малфой выглядел гораздо старше в такой одежде, и Гарри поспешил развеять морок — он знал только одного взрослого Малфоя, и тот был премерзкой личностью.</p><p>— Я здесь, — шепнул он, откидывая капюшон мантии-невидимки. Драко вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Принес?</p><p>— Принес, — Гарри вручил ему Amatorium. Малфой поморщился от неожиданной тяжести книги.</p><p>— Завтра она будет на месте, — заверил он гриффиндорца, прежде чем развернуться и, тихо шепнув пароль, вновь открыть проход в свою гостиную. Драко обернулся напоследок, криво улыбнувшись, а потом скрылся за слизеринским гобеленом, оставив Гарри в темноте. Тот пару секунд беспомощно смотрел в стену, борясь с желанием вернуть Малфоя, прежде чем медленно побрести обратно. </p><p>Он думал, что было бы неплохо сейчас навестить Северуса Снейпа, сварливого зельевара, чье присутствие помогло бы ему привести мысли в порядок, но профессор наверняка уже спал, а будить его ради таких глупостей было бы верхом неприличия. Снейп бы скорей проклял Гарри и выкинул обратно в коридор, чем встал посреди ночи, чтобы послушать его неопределенные, мечущиеся рассуждения. </p><p>— Мы надеемся, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Гарри, — раздались до ужаса знакомые голоса прямо за спиной гриффиндорца. Мальчик подпрыгнул, пытаясь в движении набросить мантию, но тут же понял, насколько бесполезной была эта затея. Фред и Джордж Уизли, прижимающие к груди мешочки с какими-то черными цветами, несомненно, узнали его.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Браслет Джованны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы надеемся, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Гарри?</p><p>Это был хороший вопрос. Но Гарри не был настроен отвечать на него сейчас: посреди темного коридора слизеринских подземелий, будучи пойманным близнецами Уизли. Но что он мог поделать, когда два совершенно одинаковых взгляда, наполненных удивлением и непониманием, буквально примораживали его к полу? Сердце билось где-то в горле, не давая нормально вздохнуть и придумать оправдание, а тело одеревенело от испуга. Гарри медленно, словно на шарнирах, повернулся к своим друзьям и попытался улыбнуться, но эта жалкая попытка провалилась: его губы лишь дергались, отказываясь складываться в улыбку.</p><p>— Фред, Джордж, — наконец выдавил он. — Я...</p><p>— Мы видели, — оборвал его Джордж, искоса взглянув на Фреда. </p><p>Судя по тому, с каким смятением близнецы обернулись на темный проход, ведущий ко входу в гостиную Слизерина, видели они многое. Робкая надежда на то, что они не узнали Малфоя или не заметили отсутствия привычной неприязни и злобы, умерла, не родившись. Гарри отступил на шаг, прижался к стене, собираясь с мыслями. Малфой убьет его, когда узнает, что их секрет раскрыт, но гриффиндорец никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию. Конечно, он всегда мог попытаться применить Обливиэйт, но близнецов было двое, а его навыки в этом тонком, требующем концентрации, заклинании оставляли желать лучшего. Скорей, все закончится очень плачевно, если он попытается сопротивляться.</p><p>Фред и Джордж правильно расценили его молчание. На их лицах не появилось ни гнева, ни отвращения, лишь прохладное любопытство, в котором запряталась ледяная расчетливость. Гарри чувствовал ее и понимал, как ему повезло, что он встретил именно этих ребят, а не кого-то другого. Он знал близнецов слишком хорошо, чтобы купиться на их показную безалаберность, шутливость и абсолютное непостоянство. Он знал, что за этими качествами прячется скрытая сила, понимание ситуации и способность сохранять присутствие духа в самые непростые времена. Так уж сложилось, что близнецы Уизли глубоко уважали его, будучи посвященными в поверхностную тайну происходящего. Отчего-то они не видели в Дамблдоре сияющего спасителя, что порой проявлялось в речах Рона и Гермионы, и не стремились спрятать мальчика в кокон из безопасных одеял, как делали все те же лучшие друзья Гарри. Они любили ходить по краю, держа в руках связки воздушных шаров, которые едва ли смогли бы удержать их от падения, но зато всем остальным показывали, с какой легкостью они относятся к происходящему. Если уж на то пошло, то только Фред и Джордж Уизли могли бы принять то, что только что увидели. Может, еще Невилл Долгопупс.</p><p>— Рон и Гермиона знают? — спросил Фред. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Никто не знает, — сказал он. Хотя, конечно, это была относительная правда: Северус Снейп и Альбус Дамблдор, несомненно, знали о том, что два непримиримых врага по ночам бродят по замку вместе. Но Фреда и Джорджа необязательно посвящать в эту тайну, и Гарри приготовился вдохновенно лгать.</p><p>В темном коридоре, полумрак которого развевал лишь свет редких факелов, он легко мог скрыть румянец на щеках. Близнецы смотрели на него, ожидая объяснений, и мальчик, тяжко вздохнув, заговорил.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что выглядит это весьма странно, но у нас просто заключено временное перемирие. Редкое, не распространяющееся больше ни на кого. Взаимовыгода. </p><p>— Малфою-то выгоды хоть отбавляй, — потянул Фред. — И честно, нам страшно подумать, какая тебе от этого польза. </p><p>Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, но тут же закрыл его. Он не мог сказать близнецам, что его приступы безысходного одиночества могут развеять лишь ненавистный его лучшими друзьями слизеринец и, порой, его желчный, в ответ ненавидящий всех гриффиндорцев, крестный. Фред и Джордж бы не поняли, потому что они никогда не ощущали того, что чувствовал Гарри с каждым днем все сильней. Близнецы Уизли были единым целым, и мальчик мог лишь позавидовать их прочнейшей связи.</p><p>— Это сложно объяснить.  </p><p>Рон не простит ему подобного. Да и Гермиона наверняка обидится, ведь Драко частенько проезжался по ее происхождению публично. Очень много людей, которых Гарри считал своими приятелями, не любили Малфоя, и все они отвернулись бы от него, узнав, что их знаменитый Герой спутался с их врагом.</p><p>— Почему именно он? Из всех слизеринцев — самый худший?</p><p>— Малфой не самый худший. Порой он бывает вполне ничего, — сказал Гарри. Он был уверен в том, что говорит.</p><p>— Значит ли это, что та история с Тайной Комнатой обрастает новыми подробностями? — полюбопытствовал Фред. Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на близнецов, пытливо разглядывающих его.  </p><p>— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил он, но всем было ясно, что это согласие. Признание того, что это «временное перемирие» длится еще с прошлого курса.</p><p>— Говоришь, Малфой не такой ублюдочный мерзавец, каким мы его считали? — ухмыльнулся Джордж. — Трудно в это поверить. Ваше с ним... перемирие никак не влияет на его отношения с Роном. </p><p>— Оно никого не касается, — жестко повторил Гарри. Ему показалось, близнецы вздрогнули. — Я также могу говорить что угодно про Крэбба с Гойлом, Паркинсон и Забини.</p><p>— Вот как... — Фред наклонил голову и внимательно, пронзительно посмотрел на Гарри. Его лицо казалось как никогда взрослым. — Однако ты так и не ответил, почему именно он. Малфою может и все равно, что говорят о его приятелях, но тебе — нет. Как ты пришел к тому, что скооперировался с тем, кто ненавидит всех вокруг тебя?</p><p>Гарри понятия не имел, как так получилось. Малфой этого захотел, настоял. А потом все связалось в тугой узел, с которым мальчик не смог бы справиться, даже если бы решился.</p><p>— Так вышло. И я по-прежнему ненавижу то, что Малфой оскорбляет моих друзей, но к нему самому... я привык. Не говорите никому, пожалуйста. </p><p>— Мы не скажем, если ты, конечно, не скажешь о нас, — произнёс Джордж, покрепче прижимая к груди пакет с цветами. Гарри только сейчас понял, что близнецы, вероятно, только что обокрали профессора зельеварения.</p><p>— Взаимовыгода, — нагло ухмыльнулся Фред, но тут же принял обеспокоенный вид. — А ты уверен, Гарри, что Малфой не собирается подставить тебя? Книга, что ты принес ему, едва ли из общего доступа. С чего ты взял, что он не использует прочитанное в ней против тебя?</p><p>Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки. Конечно, гриффиндорцы не знали, что это была книга о приворотных зельях. Было бы очень забавно (и очень страшно) если бы Малфой попробовал одно из таких зелий на нем. Мальчик помотал головой, отгоняя глупые мысли.</p><p>— Я уверен, что ничего из этой книги он против меня не использует. Я не собираюсь допускать его к черной магии. И вообще таскать ему книги. Это был единственный раз. Мы бы пошли в библиотеку вместе, но... — Гарри вдруг заметил, что близнецы совершенно спокойно стоят посреди коридора, не опасаясь попасться. Он с радостью ухватился за эту тему, пока Фред и Джордж не начали копать дальше, пытаясь понять природу его отношений с Малфоем. — ...но опасались попасться Крайферу. Кстати, как вы смогли обойти его улиток?</p><p>Фред и Джордж тут же заулыбались. В их лицах, подсвеченных тусклым свечением факелов, мелькнуло что-то бесовское.</p><p>— Мы были так поражены, что и сами упустили из виду твое местонахождение вне спальни, — произнёс Фред, — однако мы готовы поделиться нашим секретом. Наш смотритель — продажная душонка. Дал нам разрешение гулять по ночам в обмен на огромный набор наших изобретений.  </p><p>— Грабительский налог, но что поделать? — Джордж развел руки в стороны. — Торговаться не приходилось, хотя мы отдали почти все, что у нас было. Пришлось даже, — он похлопал по пакету с лютиками, — искать новые ресурсы. А что ты? Полагаем, это тоже секрет?   </p><p>— Из-за того, что я сделал в прошлом году, и моих бесконечных.... ночных гулянок, мне дали разрешение. К тому же, я — чемпион, мне нужно готовиться, — эта ложь так легко легла на язык, что Гарри не пришлось прикладывать усилий, чтобы придумать ее. Кажется, она убедила Фреда и Джорджа.</p><p>— Мы и не знали, что у чемпионов такие сказочные бонусы, — близнецы еще раз посмотрели на коридор, ведущий в Слизерин. Он был темным, холодным, и тусклый зеленоватый свет факелов делал его самого похожим на длинное, извилистое привидение. — Нам пора возвращаться. И тебе тоже, если, конечно, у тебя не назначена еще парочка свиданий. </p><p>— Как у несчастного Роджерса, — рассмеялся Джордж. — Бедняга думал, что сможет проскочить. В итоге, по словам старика, он полночи торчал посреди коридора. Снял оба ботинка, носки, но все равно прилип.</p><p>— Можно использовать метлу, — сказал Гарри. Вместе с близнецами он двинулся в сторону башни Гриффиндора, размышляя над тем, отделался он от опасности или нет. Напряжение никуда не делось, и порой Гарри казалось, что его ведут под конвоем — одинаково проницательные, внимательные взгляды не отпускали его.</p><p>— На самом деле, — задумчиво произнес Фред, когда они преодолели уже половину пути, — в Хогвартсе существует множество тайных, межфакультетных связей. Например, кто-то со Слизерина купил у Колина Криви фотографии всех хогвартских команд по квиддичу, да и мы подумывали, что вполне можно слить наши товары новой аудитории. </p><p>Гарри не думал, что это здравое решение, но все же решил промолчать, чтобы не привлекать к своей туманной истории лишнего внимания. Он не сомневался, что близнецы припрут его к стене, стоит только его объяснению рухнуть. А уж если Драко узнает, что ненавистным Уизли все известно...</p><p>Гарри думал об этом, даже когда они вошли в гостиную, разбудив Полную Даму, и отправились по своим комнатам. Фред и Джордж наказали ему быть осторожней с Малфоем и пообещали держать секрет втайне от его друзей. В их словах скользил тонкий, язвительный намек, напоминание о том, что его друзья здесь, в гриффиндорской башне, а вовсе не среди холодных подземелий.</p><p>Гарри забрался под полог, не помня себя от смятения и смущения. Ему казалось, он целую вечность назад летал с Драко, ловя серебряный снитч. Сейчас это воспоминание казалось горьким, потому что оно вполне могло стать последним в череде их общих мгновений. Конечно, Фред и Джордж не пойдут к Малфою, но слизеринец всегда был прозорливым и внимательным: один неверный шаг, и он догадается. Гарри представил это: сначала неверие отразится на красивом лице юноши, а потом его глаза сузятся, потемнеют, губы сожмутся в тонкую линию, и он выплюнет что-нибудь ядовитое, обидное, ранящее, окончательное. Или же просто вскинет бровь, окинет гриффиндорца презрительным взглядом, развернется и уйдет. Все закончится, и Гарри придется иметь дело с мерзким Малфоем, портящим ему жизнь, а не с Драко, заставляющим его ощущать звенящее, хрустальное напряжение, изгоняющее болезненные страхи. Этого нельзя допустить.</p><p>Мальчик долгое время провел без сна, пытаясь успокоить свое тело и свои мысли. Его сердце колотилось, как безумное. Как будто в груди, в клетке из ребер, была спрятана птица, жаждущая вырваться на свободу. Желание этой птицы было столь огромно, столь горячо, что Гарри казалось, будто он задыхается. Пару раз он откидывал одеяло в сторону и лежал, отдавшись ночному холоду, представлял, как темнота касается его своими ледяными руками, но потом вновь заворачивался в теплый кокон. </p><p>Лишь под самое утро его настигли сновидения, наполненные чем-то важным, но постоянно ускользающим.</p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро Хогвартс горел нетерпением: долгожданный поход в Хогсмид наконец наступил. На завтраке все только и делали, что обсуждали, куда зайдут и что купят. Близнецы Уизли, ничем не показывающие, что теперь их с Гарри связывает кое-что особенное, вслух составляли список необходимого, что можно найти в Зонко, а Рон тихо мечтал перехватить где-нибудь огневиски и наконец попробовать знаменитый алкогольный напиток. Гермиона, соизволившая отменить свой бойкот и теперь холодно поглядывающая на бубнящего Рона, выразила желание посетить магазин перьев Писарро, местную книжную лавку и заодно купить сувениров для родителей. </p><p>Гарри же хотелось просто прогуляться по деревне, разглядывая знакомые места. Он скромно поедал омлет, размышляя о походе и стараясь не смотреть на слизеринцев, к которым он, к несчастью, сидел лицом, как вдруг на стол пред ним опустилась сова. И не обычная: между тарелками, важно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, ходил Сыч, когда-то принадлежавший Рону Уизли. Совенок, преисполненный гордостью за свою успешную доставку послания, радостно заверещал, когда Гарри забрал из его клюва конверт. Гриффиндорец скормил ему кусочек тоста, чтобы он улетел, а потом боязливо открыл помятое письмо, на котором красовался знакомый собачий след.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Гарри!</p>
</div>Я не мог написать тебе раньше и только недавно узнал о твоем участии в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Что произошло? Мы с Ремусом не можем поверить, что ты кинул в Кубок Огня свое имя! Как ты смог обойти заклинание Дамблдора? Ты же понимаешь, как это опасно, особенно в связи с событиями прошлого года и тем, что ты мне говорил. <br/>Я не уверен, знаешь ли ты, что Игорь Каркаров был Пожирателем Смерти. Как и твой Снейп, конечно. Стоит учитывать это.<br/>Немедленно ответь мне.<p>Бродяга.</p><p>Короткое, но эмоциональное послание крестного произвело на Гарри двойственное впечатление. С одной стороны, он был рад, что Сириус не сорвался с места и не кинулся к нему, но с другой... Он не знал, как много можно рассказать Блэку, а лгать очень не хотелось. Скорее всего, придётся сослаться на то, что его участие — важный ход в борьбе против Волдеморта, но не раскрывать никаких подробностей.</p><p>Гарри бы хотел поговорить с Дамблдором об этом, но директора не было на завтраке. Решив, что вполне можно посоветоваться со Снейпом, он убрал письмо в карман, пока друзья не начали расспрашивать его. Но Рон все еще был поглощен мечтаниями и едой, а Гермиона как раз расплачивалась с почтовой совой, принесшей ей «Ежедневный Пророк».</p><p>— Что-нибудь интересное? — поинтересовался Симус, сидящий рядом. Грейнджер с деловым видом развернула газету и взглянула на обложку. Ее брови поползли вверх, и она, неуверенно взглянув на Гарри, протянула ему «Пророк». Тот осторожно принял его, подозревая, что его там ждет долгожданная многими статья Риты Скитер о Турнире Трех Волшебников. Статья запоздала, и Гарри все еще продолжал надеяться, что это из-за обещания Дамблдора усмирить наглую корреспондентку. На обложке красовалась фотография чемпионов и директоров, а внизу была надпись: «Шокирующие подробности легендарного события. Турнир Трех Волшебников должен быть переименован? Интервью ЧЕТЫРЕХ чемпионов!»</p><p>Гарри оттолкнул от себя журнал, вернув его Гермионе.</p><p>— Просто скажи, ужасно или нет, — попросил он, не желая читать тот бред, что, несомненно, написала про него Скитер. В прошлый раз ее статейки порядком подпортили ему жизнь.</p><p>Гермиона открыла нужную страницу и принялась читать про себя. Симус и Дин заглядывали ей через плечо, а Рону, сидящему напротив подруги, осталось только вытягивать шею и тянуть: «Ну что-о-о?». Гарри медленно пил сок, размышляя, испортит статья ему настроение или нет, и изредка поглядывал в сторону знакомой компании. Он надеялся, что Фред и Джордж не увидят, как он украдкой смотрит на Малфоя, разглядывая его издалека. Перед Драко тоже лежал «Ежедневный Пророк», и Гарри стало даже интересно, что же там написано и какие выводы мог сделать слизеринец.</p><p>— «Гарри Поттер и Седрик Диггори — друзья или враги?» — вдруг прочитал Симус, хихикнув. — С каких пор вы с Диггори «решили не расставаться до самой смерти»?</p><p>— Чего-о? — Гарри почти возмущенно обернулся на приятеля. Гермиона выглядела смущенной, но прятала улыбку, читая статью. — Я такого не говорил.</p><p>— Не хватало еще брататься с этим Диггори, — произнес Рон с едва заметной толикой отвращения в голосе.</p><p>— Седрик очень хороший парень, он староста, отличник и чемпион Хогвартса, — покачала головой Гермиона, откладывая газету в сторону. Дин с Симусом тут же ее сцапали и принялись разглядывать фотографии и остальные колонки.</p><p>— Один из двух, — заметил Рон невнятно — его рот был занят сэндвичем. Сделав могучее глотательное движение, он продолжил: — Все девчонки защищают его только потому, что он красавчик.</p><p>Гермиона оскорбленно вздернула нос и отвернулась к Гарри, который предпочитал не влезать в очередную перепалку. Он знал, как Рон относится к соперникам, и даже не пытался его переубедить, все равно ничего не добился бы: Седрик не вызывал у Уизли слепой ярости, как Малфой, но все равно мальчик не мог сдержать своего недовольства. «Своей зависти, если быть точным», — поправил себя Гарри.</p><p>— В принципе, я бы сказала, что это неплохая статья, — вынесла вердикт Гермиона. — Если упустить этот момент с тобой и Седриком, нет ничего, из-за чего тебе пришлось бы краснеть. Хочешь прочесть?</p><p>— Не особо, — Гарри поднялся. — Нам уже пора.</p><p>Он кинул ещё один беглый взгляд на зеленый стол. Малфой чистил яблоко и выглядел при этом не слишком довольным. Он словно почувствовал взгляд Гарри и резко поднял голову, посмотрев на него в ответ. Секунда переглядывания — и Малфой отрывисто кивнул, вновь отвернувшись. Наверное, это значило, что с книгой все в порядке и она возвращена в библиотеку, но Гарри не был в этом уверен. Может, Драко просто поздоровался с ним. Хотя это было маловероятно.</p><p>— Да, пора, — сказал Рон, тоже поднимаясь из-за стола. Он достал из кармана разрешение, подписанное его отцом, и с восхищением воззрился на листок. Троица гриффиндорцев двинулась на выход. Многие третьекурсники уже покинули зал и теперь топтались в холле, ожидая, когда их отведут в волшебную деревню. В первый раз они все шли вместе и поэтому с особенной завистью смотрели на тех, кто свободно проходил через створчатые двери и, спустившись по очищенному от снега крыльцу, скрывался на дорожке, ведущей прочь от замка.</p><p>Выпавший за ночь снег был еще одним поводом поскорей выбраться из замка. День был преисполнен чудесами. Но Гарри отчего-то не слишком хотелось играть в снежки — его тянуло в Хогсмид, и он сам в нетерпении переминался с ноги на ногу, раздражаясь от необходимости находиться вместе со всеми. Он корил себя за то, что за два прошедших года так и не соизволил сходить в волшебную деревушку — она словно выпала из его памяти, превратившись в праздничный выходной, в котором, однако, не было ничего особенного, и лишь недавно обрела какую-то сказочную необходимость. </p><p>Вскоре из дверей Большого Зала появились слизеринцы. Малфой важно вышагивал впереди третьекурсников, надменно взирая на всех остальных. Он поморщился, проходя мимо Рона и Гермионы, и не удостоил взглядом Гарри, топчущегося неподалеку. Гриффиндорец тоже старался не смотреть на него и разглядывал толпу вокруг. Он заметил Фреда и Джорджа, с подозрительными ухмылками смотрящих на него и тут же отвернувшихся, стоило им завидеть его внимание, Седрика, идущего рядом со своими друзьями-пуффендуйцами, и... Сердце Гарри чуть дрогнуло и тут же забилось ровно, когда он узнал Чжоу Чанг. Его больше не волновало, кого предпочтет когда-то любимая им красавица-когтевранка, но он все равно был уязвлен тем, что она так скоро осознала свою симпатию к Седрику. Может, это значило, что Гарри всегда был для нее вторым? Рядом с Чжоу шли ее подружки, наметанным, цепким взглядом оглядывающие друзей Диггори. Среди них был и тот неприятный парень, которому очень не нравился знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Рядом с ним шел тот паренек с иностранным именем, с которым Гарри, Рон и Гермиона ехали в карете. Гарри и Рон ходили с ним на маггловедение, и в последнее время он не был так дружелюбен, как раньше. Скорей, сторонился их, опасливо поглядывая на Поттера.</p><p>— Хей, Гарри, — Уизли похлопал друга по плечу, — пора идти.</p><p>— Наконец-то, — проворчал Гарри, вынимая из кармана разрешение, подписанное Сириусом Блэком. Крайфер бегло просмотрел бумажки, которые совали ему под нос, и направился по дорожке вслед за остальными курсами. Его посох ритмично стучал по камню, а кончик колпака чуть подпрыгивал. Старик не пытался прихрамывать и бодро двигался вперед, остальные почти не успевали за ним.</p><p>Все вокруг было белым. Снег покрывал землю, осел на ветвях могучих деревьев, а целый сугроб ночью свалился на крышу домика Хагрида. Самого лесничего не было видно, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что друг вел себя очень странно в их последнюю встречу. Он вообще никого не пускал в хижину и, кажется, даже заглянул в библиотеку. По словам Джинни, встретившей его там, он нес какую-то толстую и старую книгу, но девочка, к сожалению, не рассмотрела ее названия. Постоянно думая о себе, Малфое и будущем, Гарри совсем позабыл об этом. Ситуацию нужно было разведать, потому что Хагрид в равной степени мог штопать носки и выращивать какого-нибудь жутчайшего монстра.</p><p>— Заскочим к Хагриду после Хогсмида? — предложил Гарри. Друзья с радостью согласились.</p><p>— Мы давно его не навещали. Я поговорю с ним о жизни эльфов, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — Думаю, он должен много знать о них. </p><p>Гарри и Рон промолчали, не желая нарываться на новую стычку. Уизли даже пытался поддакнуть, чтобы умаслить подругу, все еще державшую на него обиду и смилостивившуюся только из-за несчастного вида Гарри, разрываемого их противоречиями, но в последний момент решил промолчать. Гермиона хоть и любила, когда ее хвалили и поддерживали, но не выносила подлизывания.</p><p>Дорога до Хогсмида была долгой, но она лишь предвосхищала встречу с волшебной деревней. Вначале показался указатель, на котором затейливыми буквами было выведено «Хогсмид» и нарисована стрелка. Потом вдалеке появились крыши первых домов (это был почтовый центр и чей-то жилой дом), а следом Гарри увидел знакомую главную улицу, наполненную снующими туда-сюда школьниками. Остроконечные шляпы и черные мантии не давали ему окинуть взглядом весь Хогсмид — от крылечек до снежных крыш, — но он и так был счастлив. Слыша веселый смех, болтовню, рассуждения, хвастовство покупками, он внезапно ощутил себя настоящим волшебником, и это никак не было связано с тем, что в кармане у него лежала волшебная палочка. Просто вокруг царила атмосфера легкого, воздушного, сияющего и невероятно доброго волшебства, которого порой так не хватало.</p><p>Друзья сразу же отделились от группы. Они отправились в «Зонко» вместе с близнецами, которые с восхищением уставились на полки, наполненные разноцветными хлопушками, петардами, розыгрышами... Гарри смотрел на их сияющие улыбки и боролся с желанием сообщить им, что когда-нибудь у них будет магазин в сто раз прекрасней, чем этот. Он не знал, что купить, потому что близнецы в свое время подарили ему прекрасные наборы собственных изобретений, которые он еще не израсходовал, поэтому просто рассматривал товары. Рон купил болтающие шахматы и «веселый будильник», который, по словам продавца, мог разбудить даже мертвеца.</p><p>— Я вечно просыпаю, — сообщил Рон Гермионе, которая вопросительно вскинула бровь, глядя на это более чем подозрительное приобретение. — А с Темпусом у меня не все в порядке, ты же знаешь.</p><p>Оставив Фреда и Джорджа разбираться с фейерверками, гриффиндорцы отправились в «Сладкое королевство», где набили свои карманы всевозможными вкусностями. Гермиона-таки затащила их к Писарро и в книжную лавку, а потом они отправились просто бродить среди магазинчиков, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы поболтать со знакомыми. Сейчас Хогсмид бурлил, словно котелок, — столько народу тут давно не было. Да и иностранные студенты порядком разбавляли привычную компанию — они с любопытством смотрели по сторонам, щебеча на своих непонятных языках.</p><p>Вдруг Гарри увидел в толпе знакомую голову. Кудрявые хвосты, надменное лицо — Джованна Монтели шла рядом с Генчевым Белизаром и все с той же приклеенной улыбкой слушала его. Дурмстрангцы прошли мимо, не удостоив гриффиндорца взглядом, и направились в другой конец деревни, где за оградой, вдалеке, стояла Визжащая хижина. Рон и Гермиона обсуждали набор взрывоопасных конфеток (Невилл только что пожаловался им, что обжег язык), которые могли взорваться во рту и заставить съевшего их поморщиться от кисленькой шипучки, спрятанной внутри, и не смотрели на Гарри, по идее присутствующего в их разговоре, но не спешившего вносить свою лепту. Мальчик для верности подумал пару секунд, позволив дурмстрангцам отойти на приличное расстояние, а потом крадучись двинулся следом, оставив друзей у прилавка. Пока они его хватятся, пока найдут — может, он успеет разведать что-нибудь.</p><p>Белизар и Джованна отделились от компании своих друзей, отправившихся в «Кабанью голову». Это было странно: заведение пользовалось популярностью только у пьянчуг и сомнительных личностей, а никак уж не у туристов и студентов. Наверное, ученики далекой северной школы могли позволить себе огневиски, для которого, по законам Англии, они были слишком молоды. </p><p>Парочка остановилась только у ограды, за которой начиналась тропа, ведущая к хижине. На земле, покрытой слоем снега, четко отпечатались их следы. Они говорили о чем-то на своем ломаном, грубоватом языке, и Гарри, прячущийся за кустами и вывеской «Визжащая хижина», расстроенно поморщился: с чего бы им говорить на английском? Он как-то и позабыл, что они общаются между собой на своем языке. Пару раз в их разговоре проскальзывали знакомые слова, такие как Хогвартс, Каркаров, Дамблдор, Шармбатон и его имя, сказанное Белизаром с особой долей пренебрежения. Когда-то именно так его произносил профессор Снейп, желающий одной лишь интонацией унизить Гарри.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздался рядом знакомый мягкий голос. Гарри подпрыгнул, едва не ударившись о вывеску локтем, и обернулся. Рядом стояла француженка, однажды подходившая к нему в лесу. Кажется, ее звали Амели. Шармбатонка надела теплую бледно-фиолетовую мантию и повязала на шею толстый шарф, который вполне бы сгодился и для суровой морозной зимы.</p><p>— Просто гуляю, — отозвался Гарри. Он неуверенно оглянулся на предмет своей слежки и с ужасом увидел, как Белизар и Джованна поворачиваются, чтоб идти обратно. К счастью, они не обратили на Гарри и Амели внимания, видно, приняв их за уединившуюся парочку.</p><p>— Следишь? — блеснула сообразительностью Амели, откидывая свою длинную косу назад. — Вынюхиваешь в'гажескую ст’гатегию? Или же ка’гаулишь объект любви? </p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Оба вывода были неверными. Хотя, конечно, Джованна была очень симпатичной.</p><p>— Просто гуляю, — повторил он. Амели наклонила голову, дерзко улыбнувшись. В ее голубых глазах, словно взятых с образа невинности и покорности, заплясали черти.</p><p>— Конечно, — согласилась она. —  Как насчет п’гогуляться в том нап’гавлении?</p><p>Она кивнула в спину дурмстрангцев. Это было даже забавно, но Гарри не знал, как реагировать. Ему навязывала свое общество красивая девочка, но вместо радостного довольства он ощутил подозрение. Еще в прошлый раз он думал о том, что ее вполне могли к нему подослать, но что Амели могла донести? Гарри не собирался открывать ей никаких секретов, хотя прозорливость шармбатонки заставила его напрячься.</p><p>— Можно, — осторожно произнес он. Амели очаровательно улыбнулась и вдруг подхватила его под руку, почти силой потянув обратно в деревню. Джованна и Белизар как раз подошли к «Трем метлам», остановились рядом, размышляя, а потом двинулись в паб. </p><p>Гарри, все еще ощущающий неловкость оттого, что многие смотрели ему вслед, наверняка дивясь его странной компании, остановился перед входом в паб и неуверенно покосился на свою спутницу. Ему не нравилось, как крепко она держала его за локоть, не давая шевельнуть рукой. Амели невозмутимо посмотрела на него, чуть приподняв одну бровь.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю подобные 'газвлечения. К тому же, всегда забавно узнавать о людях новое, — сказала она. </p><p>— Я вовсе не пытаюсь разведать стратегию Белизара и не караулю Джованну, — тихо произнес Гарри, — я просто хотел...</p><p>Амели прервала его объяснения. Кажется, она видела его насквозь и упивалась его беспомощностью. В ее лице мелькнуло что-то злобное, довольное, предвкушающе, и она, низко наклонившись к Гарри, прошептала:</p><p>— Мне нет дела. Но мне так скучно, что я готова участвовать в любой авантю’ге, лишь бы повеселиться.</p><p>Гарри недоуменно хлопал глазами, глядя на девочку. Мимо прошли Дин и Симус, одобряюще показавшие ему большие пальцы из-за спины Амели, а неподалеку стояла стайка хогвартских девчонок, шептавшихся и поглядывающих в их сторону. Несомненно, улица была не лучшим местом для откровенных разговоров.</p><p>Гриффиндорец глубоко вздохнул, кивнул и двинулся в паб. Амели поднялась на крылечко вслед за ним, и они вместе вошли в переполненный зал. На мгновение Гарри растерялся, потому что он никак не мог отделаться от чувства абсолютной неправильности происходящего: когда он в последний раз гулял по Хогсмиду с девушкой, она затащила его в кафе мадам Паддифут, а потом обиделась, что он не уделил ей должного внимания. Но, в конце концов, он не звал Амели на свидание, она сама предложила свою компанию, и Гарри был не обязан развлекать ее.</p><p>Джованна и Белизар заняли столик в углу. Амели, вновь схватив Гарри за локоть, потащила его к одному из столов в центре зала, стоящему неподалеку от места дурмстрангцев. При желании можно было расслышать, о чем они говорят, но пользы от этого не было: Белизар лишь раз перешел на английский, да и то только для того, чтобы заказать выпивку. Гарри взял две бутылки сливочного пива, чтобы не сидеть с пустыми руками, и Амели с довольством открыла одну.</p><p>— У нас есть такое во Ф’ганции, — сказала она, — только называется по-д'гугому.</p><p>— Вот как... — протянул Гарри, вновь ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. В «Трех метлах» было полно народу, и это лишь усугубляло ситуацию. </p><p>— Ты, видимо, нечасто ходишь куда-либо с девушками, так? — Амели ухмыльнулась чисто малфоевской усмешкой, от которой у Гарри по спине пробежали сотни мурашек. Заметив его смущение, она тут же сменила тему и, наклонившись, спросила: — Так что ты хотел узнать о них? — легкий кивок в сторону Белизара и Джованны. — Не бойся, я никому не скажу. </p><p>— Мне кажется, она не слишком-то рада гулять с ним, — осторожно произнёс Гарри, решив, что ничего страшного не случится, если он поделится своими подозрениями. Даже если Амели — всего лишь французская шпионка, то, может, эти сведения перебросят ее внимание на Белизара? — Недавно я видел Джованну в одиночестве, и она была очень расстроена. </p><p>— Джованна... — Амели пожевала это имя, потягивая сливочное пиво через соломинку. Гарри украдкой разглядывал ее. На вид она была не старше хогвартских четверокурсников, но держалась при этом очень гордо, достойно, и в ее глазах то и дело мелькало что-то не по-детски цепкое и жесткое. — Впе’гвые слышу. Она тебе н’гавится?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, отпивая немного пива. Знакомый вкус придал ему уверенности. Он сосредоточил свое внимание на разговоре, игнорируя любопытные взгляды. Оправдание было готово. — Она слишком взрослая.</p><p>— Глаза у тебя совсем не как у ’гебенка, — заметила Амели с легкой грустью. — Ты об этом знал? У тебя тяжелый взгляд.</p><p>— Понятия не имею почему, — солгал он. </p><p>— А мне кажется, имеешь. Но я не настаиваю на объяснении. У всех свои демоны. У нее тоже, — девочка кивнула в сторону Джованны, — но я понимаю, что с ней не так. Я скажу, ’газ тебе так любопытно. Она не любит этого Белиза’га Генчева, но вынуждена быть с ним. Посмот’ги на ее ’гуку.</p><p>Гарри чуть повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть Джованну. Девушка сняла теплую мантию, оставшись в свободном свитере с закатанными рукавами. Гриффиндорец тут же окинул взглядом ее предплечья, с некоторым облегчением осознавая, что на них нет Черной Метки. Зато на левой руке поблескивал золотой браслет, украшенный причудливым узором из черных камней.</p><p>— Браслет? — тихо спросил он у Амели. Та кивнула.</p><p>— Это обещание, — пояснила она, поморщившись. Ее голос зазвучал глухо и горько. — ’ганьше, когда две чисток’говные семьи заключали союз между своими детьми в ’ганнем детстве, девушка задолго до назначенного с’гока должна была носить пода’генный б’гаслет как знак того, что в будущем она будет п’гинадлежать этой семье. Сейчас эта т’гадиция уходит, сменившись обычным об’гучальным кольцом, и лишь заядлые консе’гваторы приде’гживаются ее. Или семьи, попавшие в безвыходное положение. Этот б’гаслет значит, что пути назад нет, и она выйдет за него, пусть хоть небеса об’гушатся. </p><p>— Это ужасно, — прошептал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от руки дурмстрангки. Ему было очень жаль Джованну: он прекрасно понимал, что значит ощущать перед собой нежеланное, пугающее будущее. Подобное отношение к девушкам в традиционных чистокровных семьях до жути напоминало ему то, что говорила Гермиона о домашних эльфах: им не разрешают выбирать, кого любить. Гарри с трепетом и восхищением относился к такому нежному чувству, как любовь, поэтому у него все внутри сдавило от негодования. — Нельзя распоряжаться жизнью человека. </p><p>— Я ’гада, что ты так гово’гишь, — сказала Амели. — П’гизнаюсь, я думала, что твоя ог’гомная слава наложила на тебя свой отпечаток, но, видимо, я ошибалась. </p><p>— Неужели никак нельзя расторгнуть подобное соглашение? Просто отказаться и все. Снять браслет.</p><p>Амели печально рассмеялась. Она положила на стол левую руку и закатала рукав своей тёплой мантии, которую так и не сняла. Ее узкое белоснежное запястье охватывал тонкий серебряный браслет, украшенный драгоценными камнями небесно-голубого цвета. Он был очень красивым, но теперь, после рассказа, он напоминал Гарри кандалы. Он и был кандалами.</p><p>— Поп’гобуй сними его, — предложила Амели. Гарри покосился на нее и потянулся к украшению. Он осторожно осмотрел его и, не найдя замка, попытался просто стянуть с тонкой руки. Браслет, до этого вполне свободно болтающийся на запястье девочки, сжался, туго обхватив его. Гарри отпрянул, и Амели вновь рассмеялась тем же горьким смехом.</p><p>— Снять его может только тот, кто надел, — пояснила она. </p><p>— А этот браслет может как-то... давать о себе знать? В смысле, причинять боль? — Гарри вспомнил, как Джованна бежала со стадиона, схватившись за ту руку, на которой висело ее обещание. Ему казалось, что ей больно. Не только в душе.</p><p>— Я знаю, что когда-то на него накладывались Ча’гы П’готея, — в глазах Амели мелькнула тень страха. — П’ги долгом использовании этих ча’г может остаться ожог. Сейчас так никто не поступает. ’газве что люди, любящие причинять д’гугим боль.</p><p>Гарри в ужасе смотрел на девочку. То, что он слышал, пугало его. Очень сильно. Это было надругательством над любовью, над связью между людьми. Амели говорила, что никто не использует Протеевы Чары, но, по крайней мере, один человек был. Джованна бежала с поля тогда, потому что Белизар позвал ее.</p><p>— Но должен же быть способ избавиться от него!</p><p>— Жених может отказаться от свадьбы. Или можно от’гезать ’гуку.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул и вытаращился на свою собеседницу. Та мрачно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Это к’гайняя ме’га. Сейчас об’гучальные кольца носят доб’говольно и по согласию обеих сто’гон, ведь считается честью для чисток’говной девушки найти хо’гошую па’гтию. Все зависит от обстоятельств. </p><p>— Но ты носишь браслет. Почему?</p><p>— Моя семья находится в сложной ситуации. Мой ’год уми’гает, поскольку я не могу быть «наследником Дюк’ге», как бы ни хотела этого. С семьей Ча’гльза та же история, и наши ’годители ’гешили слить два ’года в один — ’год Боннар-Дюк’ге. С самого детства я ношу этот б’гаслет, — Амели тряхнула рукой, — и знаю, что мне п’гедстоит. Даже дата есть. Т’гидцать пе’гвое июля следующего года.</p><p>— Это мой день рождения, — заметил Гарри, и тут же встрепенулся. — Подожди, будущий год? Я думал, только совершеннолетние могут жениться.</p><p>Амели широко улыбнулась. Тоска и печаль, скопившиеся в ее глазах, исчезли под властью смешинок и насмешки.</p><p>— Я полагаю, ты считаешь меня своей ’говесницей, — она хитро прищурилась. — Спешу тебя ого’гчить: я заканчиваю Ша’гмбатон в следующем году.</p><p>— Что?! — Гарри невольно повысил голос. Он еще раз внимательно оглядел Амели. Она была хрупкой, ростом с Гермиону, и выглядела именно так, как выглядят богатые маленькие девочки. С огромной натяжкой ей можно было дать чуть больше.</p><p>— Глупо, п’гавда? — Амели поморщилась. — Это мой предпоследний год в школе, а я выгляжу, как малолетка. На самом деле, это даже хо’гошо, но... По’гой этот да’г кажется п’гоклятием.</p><p>— Но почему так? — Гарри все еще находился в ступоре.</p><p>— Это из-за моей мате’ги. Она отк’гыла секрет вечной молодости, — Амели вновь состроила недовольную мордашку. — Каждое поколение волшебников сильнее п’гедыдущего, поэтому во мне это п’гоявилось больше, хотя я даже не касалась этих яблок.</p><p>— Ох, — только и смог выдавить Гарри. Он начал пить пиво, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить свое потрясенное молчание. Принявшись оглядывать паб, он с ужасом заметил Рона и Гермиону, стоящих в дверях. Уизли выглядел не просто удивленным — шокированным, и он уже собирался направиться к приятелю, как Гермиона вдруг толкнула его в бок и, кинув на Гарри одобрительный взгляд, увела в другой конец зала.</p><p>— Это твои д’гузья? — спросила Амели, тоже заметившая реакцию гриффиндорцев. — У тебя будут п’гоблемы?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой, — просто Рон удивлен тем, что я сижу с девушкой. Я не слишком... резв в подобном.</p><p>— Тебе не н’гавятся девушки? — ласково произнесла Амели. Кажется, она смеялась над ним, но смеялась вполне дружелюбно.</p><p>— Конечно, нравятся, — оскорбился Гарри. Он вдруг начал чувствовать себя уверенней. </p><p>— Хо’гошо-хо’гошо, — она снова улыбнулась, — я п’госто уточнила. Ничего не имею п’готив бисексуальности. Выбо’га больше. П’гавда, в моем случае, выбо’га вообще нет — те, кто н’гавятся мне, считают п’геступлением вст’гечаться со «столь юной особой».  </p><p>— Почему ты рассказываешь все это мне? — полюбопытствовал Гарри. Он оставил слова своей спутницы без внимания. После Дамблдора с Гриндевальдом он ничего не мог иметь против бисексуальности. Гарри вообще не хотел думать об этом. Его это до ужаса смущало.</p><p>— И п‘гавда, — Амели отставила в сторону пустую бутылку (когда она успела выпить ее?). — Мне больше не с кем гово’гить. Остальные либо меня не любят, либо пекутся так сильно, как будто я неизлечимо больна, а не п’госто выгляжу моложе, чем есть. По’гой желание избавиться от одиночества п’гиводит нас к ст’ганным ’гешениям. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю, — абсолютно серьезно произнес Гарри. </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказала Амели странным, задумчивым голосом. — Мне по’га идти. </p><p>— Хорошо, — растерянно произнёс Гарри, а потом вдруг резко спросил: — Ты выйдешь за своего... за того, кто дал тебе этот браслет?</p><p>— Ни за что на свете, — ответила девушка, поднимаясь из-за стола. Посмотрев на Джованну и Белизара, все еще тихо беседующих, она повторила: — Ни за что на свете.</p><p>Гарри тоже поднялся. Они подошли к дверям и вместе вышли на улицу. Вновь пошел снег, и крошечные снежинки кружились в воздухе, медленно оседая на землю.</p><p>— Возв’гащайся к д’гузьям. И не мешай этой девушке. Человек сам должен ’гешить, вы’гываться ему или нет, — наставительно произнесла Амели, прежде чем повернуться и медленно двинуться по заснеженной улице. Она шла, легко ступая, покачивая бедрами, и Гарри какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, прежде чем вернуться в теплый, заполненный толпой, паб.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну, ты даешь, Гарри! — воскликнул Рон, как только гриффиндорцы вышли на улицу. — Почему ты ничего нам не сказал?<p>— Мне стыдно это признавать, но мне тоже до ужаса любопытно, — произнесла Гермиона, окидывая Гарри непривычно оценивающим взглядом. В ее глазах мелькнуло удивлённое одобрение, как будто она впервые увидела в нем симпатичного мальчика, а не только своего непутевого, вляпывающегося в неприятности, друга. — Неужели ты назначил ей свидание тогда, около леса? </p><p>— Точно-точно, — закивал Рон, — мы же видели вас вместе. Это правда?</p><p>Гарри, на которого обрушился шквал вопросов, смущенно покачал головой. Он решил, что не будет скрывать от друзей содержание этого разговора, и выложил все. Рон выглядел чуть разочарованным — видимо, он ожидал наткнуться на пикантные подробности личной жизни приятеля. Гарри не мог его винить: они были молоды, и гормоны бушевали в теле. По ночам в их спальне можно было слышать задушенные, смущенные поскуливания, но Гарри было до жути неприятно представлять, что <i>настолько</i> личные подробности его жизни могли быть известны кому-либо еще. Сам он всегда пользовался заглушающими чарами.  </p><p>Гермиона же, наоборот, приняла вид задумчивый. Она медленно брела по заснеженной улочке, теребя конец своего гриффиндорского шарфа, и кусала губу. Гарри больше не чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что побудил ее начать бороться за права эльфов. За права магов тоже нужно было бороться. Он помнил, что Драко рассказывал ему о своей невесте, возможно, той самой Астории, о которой говорила Паркинсон. Амели сказала, что большинство чистокровных девушек считает такое положение дел нормой, выгодой — думала ли так же Астория? Паркинсон говорила, что она пишет Драко письма, следовательно, он нравится ей. Это было объяснимо: она была молода, не знала его лично, а Малфой был богатым, воспитанным и очень красивым. Гарри понятия не имел, почему он помнит такие подробности о девочке, которую он даже не видел в лицо, но все же подобные мысли не давали ему покоя. Это были плохие отношения, похожие на рыночную торговлю. Гарри очень и очень не нравилось подобное, но он прекрасно осознавал, что не в его силах повлиять на законы, установленные в старинном обществе. К тому же, этим девушкам нравилось это.</p><p>Джованне, видимо, не нравилось. Гарри мало знал Белизара, но уже почти ненавидел его. Тот был жесток по отношению к своей невесте, а это было просто-напросто мерзко. </p><p>— Гарри? — Гермиона подергала его за рукав. — Гарри, ты еще с нами?</p><p>— А, что? — он помотал головой, приходя в себя. — Простите, задумался.</p><p>Оказалось, они прошли уже весь путь от Хогсмида до Хогвартса и теперь стояли около домика Хагрида. Гарри не помнил, когда он успел так погрузиться в свои мысли.</p><p>— Я говорила о том, что общество волшебников кажется мне все более и более жестоким. Оно совсем не такое сказочное, как мне казалось, — повторила Гермиона. Рон кивнул, неожиданно соглашаясь с ней.</p><p>— Я с трудом могу представить, чтобы моя семья вот так отдала Джинни кому-нибудь, — он нахмурился и поморщился. Видимо, даже Уизли сумел разглядеть темноту за рассказом Гарри. — Она сама вольна выбирать, с кем ей быть. Конечно, мы не отпустим ее с каким-нибудь пьянчужкой, но... в конечном счете, смиримся с любым ее выбором. Хотя сейчас, — он почесал затылок, — она, наверное, будет очень расстроена.</p><p>— Почему? — спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Вас с Амели видел почти весь Хогвартс, — осторожно пояснила Гермиона. — Думаю, многие сделали те же выводы, что и мы. Ты же знаешь, что нравишься Джинни. Она узнает о сегодня и расстроится.</p><p>Мальчик сконфуженно потупил взгляд. Он почти не думал о Джинни на третьем курсе и с трудом мог припомнить, что в это время она чувствовала к нему в прошлый раз. На четвертом курсе она точно смирилась с тем, что в нем живет лишь братская любовь к ней. А сейчас? Он не хотел причинять ей боль.</p><p>— Она еще слишком мала для отношений, — неожиданно строго произнёс Рон. — Даже с Гарри. Не думайте об этом. </p><p>— Лучше наведаемся к Хагриду, — предложила Гермиона. — Что-то он подозрительно тих в последнее время. </p><p>Гарри был рад закрыть скользкую тему любви Джинни. Узнать, что задумал Хагрид, было гораздо важней, чем разгребать сердечные тревоги.</p><p>Друзья попытались заглянуть в окошко, но то было плотно зашторено. На стук в дверь лесничий не откликнулся, ровно как и на зовущие оклики. Наоборот, внутри вдруг стало подозрительно тихо, и гриффиндорцы непременно бы решили, что их друг ушел в лес или в школу, если бы шторка однажды не дернулась. Кажется, Хагрид прятался внутри и не собирался впускать их. Гарри вспомнил, как однажды великан заперся в своей хижине после того, как вышла статья, разоблачающая его происхождение, но сейчас не было причин для подобного заточения. Даже угроза выбить дверь и силой ворваться внутрь не заставила Хагрида выйти. </p><p>— Что-то с ним не так, — обеспокоенно произнесла Гермиона, когда спустя пятнадцать минут они двинулись обратно в замок. — С чего бы ему прятаться? Может, там был кто-то еще, а вовсе не Хагрид?</p><p>— Вероятней всего, — сказал Гарри. Он не знал, что и думать. Едва ли Хагрид прятал у себя мадам Максим. Клык копал яму на поляне неподалеку, значит, это был не он. Возможно, одна из тварей Хагрида выползла и залезла на высокий поддонник, тем самым приоткрыв и тут же задернув шторку? А может, лесничего и вовсе уже съели... Нет, это было совсем бредово, ведь Хагрид появлялся на завтраке.</p><p>— Перехватим его после ужина, — предложил Гарри. Друзья согласились. Это был стоящий план.</p><p>На ужине Хагрид никак не подал виду, что знал о визите Гарри, Рона и Гермионы. Он приветливо помахал им и пожелал приятного аппетита, все так же добродушно улыбаясь в бороду.</p><p>Гарри всю трапезу сидел, как на иголках. Гермиона была права, когда говорила, что весь Хогвартс видел его в Хогсмиде. С учетом утренней газеты и того, что к нему всегда было приковано внимание общественности, любопытство студентов выходило за рамки. Однокурсники-гриффиндорцы совершенно бесстыдно расспрашивали его, правда ли, что он встречается с француженкой. После того, как он несколько раз дал категоричный отказ, их пыл чуть поутих, но многие так и не отстали.</p><p>— Ты можешь нам рассказать, Гарри, — шептали Парвати и Лаванда, игриво на него поглядывая. — Нам очень-очень интересно.</p><p>— Мы просто посидели вместе, — в сотый раз объяснил Гарри. Девочки, расстроенные, отвернулись. Дин и Симус, сидевшие рядом, смотрели на него так, словно вечером, в спальне, собирались устроить допрос с пристрастием.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, они отстанут, — отмахивался Рон, когда мальчик поделился с ним своими опасениями насчет горящих взглядов Томаса и Финнигана. — Хотя тебе стоит подумать о том, кого ты хочешь пригласить на бал, иначе на тебя потом накинутся.</p><p>Гарри лишь пожал плечами. Сам Уизли не был вдохновлён идеей танцев, но, кажется, лелеял надежду, что Гермиона поумерит свой гнев, если он пригласит ее. Он поделился с Гарри своими соображениями, и тот горячо поддержал его, заметив, что их подруга наверняка ждет этого приглашения. Гарри лишь умолчал о том, какую мантию миссис Уизли собиралась прислать Рону ближе к Рождеству, и надеялся, что друг стоически выдержит этот сюрприз. Гриффиндорец, признаться, крайне редко думал о том, чтобы пригласить кого-то на Бал. В прошлый раз он с трудом нашел в себе смелость и подошёл к Чжоу. Теперь же нужно было поторопиться, чтобы всех девчонок не увели, но он легкомысленно отложил решение этой проблемы на потом.</p><p>Друзья вскочили с мест, как только Хагрид поднялся. Лесничий вышел через дверь преподавателей, хотя обычно он пользовался общим входом, и Гарри, Рону и Гермионе пришлось догонять его длинным путем. К счастью, они успели выскочить из замка прежде, чем Хагрид добрался до хижины, и окликнули великана еще издалека.</p><p>— О, чегой-то вы? — удивленно спросил Хагрид, когда друзья, запыхавшись, подбежали к нему. У Гермионы кололо в боку, и она тяжело дышала, согнувшись. Рон весь покраснел.</p><p>— Мы приходили к тебе днем, Хагрид, — сказал он, выровняв дыхание. — Где ты был?</p><p>Хагрид замялся. Было непривычно видеть его, такого большого и сильного, смущенным. Он нервно оглянулся, как будто за ними могли следить.</p><p>— Просто гулял, — гнусаво ответил он. Гарри вспомнил, что именно эти слова он использовал, чтобы отделаться от Амели, и его подозрения только усилились. </p><p>— В твоем доме кто-то был, — с напором произнес он. — Шторка шевелилась.</p><p>— Сквозняк, наверное, — отмахнулся лесничий. Друзья переглянулись: их не обманул его небрежный тон. Они настойчиво напирали, задавая вопросы, и Хагрид выглядел совсем несчастным, когда они приперли его к стенке. Он тяжело вздохнул и пропустил их в дом, наказав не шуметь и не кричать. Это предупреждение лишь напугало друзей.</p><p>Оказавшись внутри, они опасливо огляделись. Гарри уже приготовился встретиться с соплохвостом, поэтому был очень удивлен, когда не увидел в хижине огромного скорпиона, скрещённого с огнекрабом. Оглядывая массивные стол и стулья, кровать, застеленную лоскутным пледом, камин, кресло, он искал страшную тень какого-нибудь монстра, но ничего не находил. Облегчение завладело им, когда присутствие очередного чудовища не было обнаружено.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, Хагрид... — начал Гарри, поворачиваясь к лесничему, но в этот момент Рон вдруг истошно завопил. Схватив Гермиону за руку, он потянул ее к камину, загораживая собой и в ужасе глядя куда-то вверх. Гарри резко вскинул голову и невольно вскрикнул, отскакивая в сторону. Прямо над ним, уцепившись длинными мохнатыми лапами за потолок, сидел паук. Это был самый ужасный паук из всех, которых Гарри когда-либо видел: вместо страшной морды с чвакающими жвалами и глазами-бусинами у монстра было нечто, до ужаса напоминающее лицо. Черное, будто вырубленное из дерева, оно напоминало жуткую маску. Казалось, кто-то приделал к телу акромантула голову лукотруса. Отливающие краснотой глаза вращались, срубленный нос был острым, а изо рта, похожего на косой разрез, вытекало что-то белое. Паук тонко взвизгнул, испугавшись их криков, и быстро-быстро замолотил лапами, сбегая по стене на пол. Рон снова заорал, и паук, дернувшийся было в его сторону, кинулся к Хагриду. Гарри, которому чудовище доставало до колен, запрыгнул на стул, позабыв о своей гриффиндорской храбрости: сейчас он мог думать разве что о том, какое заклинание быстрей убьет этого уродца.</p><p>— Не пугайте его, не пугайте его! — заревел Хагрид так, что его голос, наверно, было слышно на крыльце Хогвартса. Он и сам порядком напугал паука, который был словно на грани обморока, — его длинные уродливые лапы дрожали. — Не пугайте!</p><p>— Господи, — слабым голосом произнесла Гермиона, хватаясь одной рукой за ладонь белого, как полотно, Рона, а другой — за сердце. Лесничий подхватил паука и спрятал в большой сундук, придавив крышку толстыми книгами. Сундук затрясся мелкой дрожью.</p><p>— Хагрид... — голос Уизли звучал как писк, — ...Хагрид, что это? Хагрид, убей это!</p><p>— Убить?! — в ужасе воскликнул лесничий. — Ты что! Его нельзя убить, он очень хороший! Ему некуда пойти.</p><p>— Это паук? — спросил Гарри, стараясь прийти в себя. — Почему он... такой?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — совершенно убито произнес Хагрид. — Наверное, его мать наелась яиц лукотрусов или древесных гномов, может, кто заколдовал... Я нашел разоренное гнездо, он был там один, его братьев и сестер кто-то убил... Остальные акромантулы не принимают его, и Арагог говорит, что его боятся...</p><p>Гарри был почти абсолютно уверен, что новый питомец Хагрида был тем, кто убил несчастных «братьев и сестер». Хотя если они были такими же, то это было к лучшему. Мальчик глубоко задышал, стараясь унять стук сердца, и медленно сполз на пол. Он и не заметил, как достал палочку, поэтому убрал ее в карман, чтобы не смущать Хагрида. Рон бочком, обходя сундук как можно дальше, начал пробираться к дверям, а Гермиона следовала за ним. Девочка остановилась рядом с великаном, осторожно положив руку ему на локоть и глядя на сундук расширенными от страха глазами.</p><p>— Он, скорее всего, опасен, Хагрид. Нужно вернуть его в лес, — сказала она. — Помнишь, что было с драконом?</p><p>— Но кто примет Масочку? В лесу его убьют пауки...</p><p>— Ты назвал этого уродца Масочкой? — не сдержался Рон. Хагрид возмущенно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— То, что он получился таким из-за скрещивания двух видов, не значит, что он уродец, — надломленным голосом произнес он. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что Хагрид сам — следствие союза великанши и волшебника, и поспешил осадить друга, послав ему убийственный взгляд. Он не разделял убеждений Хагрида насчет того, что стоит держать в доме кого-то настолько жуткого, но не мог мысленно не согласиться с Роном: соплохвосты и то не вызывали такого омерзения. Они хотя бы были просто монстрами, а то, что держал Хагрид в своем сундуке... Это лицо пугало очень сильно. Гарри не был уверен в том, что оно не приснится ему в кошмарах. И он искренне надеялся, что паук не может говорить, как Арагог, потому что иначе... это было слишком.</p><p>— Ты не можешь держать его в доме, — сказал Гарри, тоже поглаживая Хагрида по локтю. Лесничий тяжело опустился на скрипнувший стул, и успокаивать его стало легче. — Тут мало места. И он хищник.</p><p>— Я знаю. Может, сказать профессору Дамблдору? Я боюсь, он рассердится, ведь ему тогда не понравилось, что я завёл дракона. Хотя Пушочек, песик мой, конечно, ему сгодился.</p><p>Дамблдор позволил Хагриду вырастить соплохвостов. Этого паука хотя бы не собирались преподносить в качестве задания на уроке. </p><p>— Скажи ему, — настойчиво произнес Гарри. — Он что-нибудь придумает. Может, Крайфер что сделает? Он ведь помогал тебе строить загон.</p><p>Хагрид закивал. В его теплых глазах появилась надежда.</p><p>— Чтобы профессора не беспокоить... Пустяками такими... А Крайфер-то наш лес любит, приходит ко мне иногда, смотрит все в чащу. Авось, знает, куда пристроить Масочку? А то мне неудобно к директору, что, я каждого беспризорного буду к нему носить? У него там свои дела, важные, а тут я... </p><p>Хагрид все причитал и причитал, пока друзья не совсем искренне соболезновали ему. На улице уже стемнело, и у них появился повод побыстрей вернуться в замок. Лесничий, положив на сундук еще и одеяло, взялся их проводить. Он собирался зайти к Крайферу со своей проблемой и несмело попросил кого-нибудь из гриффиндорцев составить ему компанию.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой, — вызвался Гарри. У него было разрешение на ночные передвижения, а у друзей — нет. Рон выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит и все время молчал, а Гермиона казалась растерянной и уставшей.  </p><p>— Спасибо, Гарри, — сердечно поблагодарил его Хагрид. — А то мне неловко одному как-то, я ведь и не думал обратиться...</p><p>К замку они шли все вместе. Ветер усилился, и стало заметно холодней. Снег пошел гуще, обещая через пару дней превратить лужайки в большие сугробы. Хогвартс мерцал огнями, и в темноте он походил на черное облако, сквозь которое просвечивали звезды.</p><p>В холле компания разошлась. Рон и Гермиона с огромным облегчением посмотрели друг на друга и поспешили вернуться в башню, а Гарри и Хагрид отправились в каморку Крайфера. Когда-то в ней жил Филч, и с этим местом у Гарри были связаны не самые хорошие ассоциации. В последний раз он был там вместе с Малфоем и Сириусом на втором курсе, когда они со слизеринцем бросились в погоню за Наследником.</p><p>Хагрид скромно постучал в темную дверь. Гарри топтался рядом. Секунды шли, но никто не открывал. Вдруг внутри двери что-то зашипело,  заскоблилось, и на уровне макушки Гарри появился темно-зеленый глаз, словно выползший из трещинки в дереве. Мальчик со смехом и ужасом узнал гляделку Уизли. Глаз поморгал, разглядывая гостей, а потом втянулся обратно. Через мгновение дверь распахнулась, открывая взору пришедших тощего старичка, одетого в длинную ночную сорочку. Она доставала до пола и была, как ни странно, украшена большими разноцветными карманами. Из одного выглядывала неизменная крыса, подозрительно косившаяся на Гарри и Хагрида и вертевшая носом. Лысина Крайфера блестела так, словно он намазал ее чем-то лоснящимся, а в руках смотритель держал длинный колпак с помпоном на конце. </p><p>— Чего надо? — спросил он, нечитаемым взглядом оглядывая гостей. Гарри стало неловко: с чего вдруг он увязался за Хагридом? Мог сослаться на уроки или еще чего-нибудь придумать. Нет. Он тут же осадил себя. Он и так проводил с добродушным лесничим мало времени, чем, наверное, немного обижал его, поэтому старался при любом удобном случае поддержать его. Гарри развеял хандру и нагнал на лицо невозмутимое выражение.</p><p>— Просьба одна есть, — странным, заговорческим голосом произнёс Хагрид. Крайфер сверкнул любопытным глазом, оглядел воздух вокруг пришедших и впустил их, крепко заперев за ними дверь.</p><p>Гарри с интересом оглядывался. Кабинет изменился с тех пор, когда он тут был в последний раз. В приоткрытую дверь спальни была видна разобранная постель. Старик, наверное, уже лег, ведь улитки патрулировали школу вместо него. Это было очень любопытно, и мальчик дал себе зарок задержаться и расспросить смотрителя.</p><p>Из шкафов пропали коробки с документацией и книги. Все свободное место на полках занимали всевозможные изобретения и глупости, вплоть до меняющих цвет елочных игрушек и невесомых йо-йо. Кое-где стояли банки, наполненные странным веществом, похожим на желе, а в самом дальнем углу лежал мешок зерна. Почти целый шкаф был выделен изобретениям близнецов Уизли: их гляделки, конфетки, шипучки, волшебные палочки, превращающиеся в утят, — все это было тщательно рассортировано. Гарри перевел взгляд на стол и замер. Там, среди нагромождений бесполезного хлама, стояла банка с... глазами. Они были зелеными и до ужаса походили на человеческие. Рядом лежала толстая книга, страницы которой покрывали красные записи и рисунки, в которых легко угадывались руны. Причем не самые безопасные руны. Эти вещи, жуткие и страшные, были столь неуместны в этом логове развлекательной мишуры, что казались ненастоящими. Гарри лелеял надежду, что эти глаза — просто остаток угощения с Хэллоуина, когда всем сладостям стараются придать угрожающий вид. Но когда один глаз вдруг дёрнулся и повернулся, посмотрев на него, мальчик отскочил в сторону, врезавшись в спину Хагрида. </p><p>— Насмотрелся? — поинтересовался Крайфер, кивая ему на кровать. Хагрид занял единственный стул, крякнувший под его весом, но не сломавшийся, а сам старик с легкостью влез на подоконник. Гарри осторожно присел на самый краешек. Он был слегка напуган и теперь уже по-настоящему жалел, что ввязался во все это. Крайфер, до этого видевшийся ему странным, но безобидным старичком, вдруг показался очень опасным. Виной этому была не только банка с глазами на его столе, но и то, как смотритель посмотрел на него. Насмешливо, но с огромной силой, надежно скрытой от чужого взора. Как он притворялся хромым и дряблым, опираясь на посох, так же он притворялся слабым. Он сильно напоминал Гарри Дамблдора, и это могло быть объяснением того, почему именно его директор поставил на этот ответственный пост.</p><p>Безумная догадка пронзила Гарри, пока он обдумывал увиденное. Хагрид, едва не плача, поведал смотрителю о найденном пауке, но гриффиндорец не слушал его. Он размышлял и надеялся, что его вывод хоть отчасти справедлив. Может, скрытая фигура была нужна не для защиты от внешних сил, а для защиты от внутренних? Сейчас в замке скопилось напряжения больше, чем когда-либо, ведь на исходе этого года должен был решиться вопрос очень и очень важный, вопрос, от которого зависело очень многое. Дамблдор и Гриндевальд играли впереди, играли по-крупному, а Крайфер лишь улиткой ползал по замку, почти не высовываясь. Он был скрытен и походил на директора Хогвартса в своем стремлении обмануть окружающих — значило ли это, что он страхует его? И, может, в этом странном старичке есть силы для того, чтобы, в случае ошибки, промаха, поддержать Альбуса? Гарри помнил, как он сомневался в психическом здоровье директора, когда тот брал на работу Гриндевальда, но также он помнил, что Дамблдор еще никогда так крупно не ошибался. Он смотрел вперед на десяток ходов. Он знал, какие фигуры должен использовать, чтобы победить. Гарри верил ему, несмотря на все недомолвки, и сейчас медленно, дюйм за дюймом, пытался охватить открывшуюся возможность.</p><p>Гарри вскинул голову и посмотрел на смотрителя. Тот, сидевший на подоконнике в своей длинной рубашке и в колпаке и выглядящий более чем нелепо, тоже взглянул на него. Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, а потом разом повернулись к Хагриду.</p><p>— Я подумаю, что можно сделать с этим зверем, — произнёс Крайфер, когда Хагрид закончил. — Не стоит отвлекать Альбуса по пустякам, тут ты прав. Мы постараемся спрятать паука от остальных его сородичей.</p><p>— Только он еще маленький. Пусть подрастет, — взмолился Хагрид. </p><p>— Конечно, — безропотно согласился Крайфер, спрыгивая на пол. — Акромантулы быстро растут, а ты держишь его уже несколько дней... Уже скоро он станет совсем взрослым. Самое время отпустить.</p><p>— Да, — Хагрид вновь выглядел печальным. Он достал большой платок, похожий на скатерть, и высморкался в него. Смотритель проводил их до двери, но Гарри не спешил покидать его кабинет. Он настырно топтался на пороге, пока Хагрид, пожелав им обоим доброго сна, плелся к себе, а потом повернулся к старику. Тот беззастенчиво зевал, не прикрывая рот. Зубы у него были крепкие и зеленоватые. </p><p>— Могу я спросить? — поинтересовался Гарри, кивая на стол. Крайфер устало и раздосадовано покосился на него.</p><p>— Любопытство — не порок, — изрек он, вновь зевая. Гарри ухмыльнулся, но тут же вновь нахмурился.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил он, кивая на банку с глазами. Те разом повернулись к нему, напугав еще больше. Крайфер криво и гаденько усмехнулся.</p><p>— Глазки, вот, насобирал. У учеников, что бродят по ночам.</p><p>— У меня есть разрешение, — сказал мальчик, уловив ехидный намек в голосе старика.</p><p>— У них не было.</p><p>— Они похожи на ваши, — произнес Гарри, с отвращением разглядывая банку. Он видел вещи и похуже в кабинете Снейпа. У зельевара вообще была тяга к разного рода мерзостям.</p><p>— Они и есть мои, — старик поправил свой колпак и затолкал крысу, вздумавшую было высунуться, обратно в карман. — Точные копии моего правого глаза. </p><p>— Зачем они вам? </p><p>— Чтобы следить за замком, конечно же. Я же все-таки смотритель.</p><p>— Это какая-то особенная магия, да? Та, что связывает вас с улитками? Вы видите этими глазами? — Гарри говорил, ощущая, как в животе у него растет пустота. Лицо Крайфера, покрытое сеткой глубоких морщин, исказила недобрая усмешка. </p><p>— Это называется Некромантия, мистер Поттер. И да, я вижу ими. И нет, вы не сможете представить, как это ощущается. И да, вам уже пора.</p><p>Прежде чем Гарри успел сообразить, что произошло, он оказался за запертой дверью. Он даже не успел заметить, как старичок без колебаний выгнал его, — казалось, мальчик просто переместился в пространстве. Постояв на месте минуту и не услышав из каморки ни звука, он, все еще пораженный, двинулся в башню.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Секрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День первого испытания был назначен давно, но никогда еще он не маячил впереди так чётко и явно. Гарри не боялся, нет, он даже рассказал друзьям о том, что ему предстоит сделать, но он все равно нервничал. </p><p>Это будет очень унизительно — проиграть. Даже при желании спрятаться подальше от всеобщего любопытства, Гарри не собирался выглядеть слабым. Он словно наяву видел насмешливые глаза Малфоя, наполняющиеся презрительным разочарованием, и слышал тонкий голос Флер: «Он еще слишком маленький!».</p><p>А еще Гарри не хотел проигрывать Седрику. Никогда. Это стало своеобразным, само собой разумеющимся, желанием. Пуффендуец теперь часто улыбался и дружелюбно махал ему, но мальчик нарочно не спешил сближаться и увиливал от разговоров. Общество Диггори оставляло его в неизменном смятении, с которым невозможно было бороться.</p><p>Гарри много времени тратил на полеты: пытался набрать форму перед испытанием с драконом. На этих тренировках теперь почти всегда присутствовал Рон, поэтому Малфой не появлялся. Гарри было грустно от этого. И он ненавидел себя за эту грусть.</p><p>Дамблдор сказал ему, что персональные уроки начнутся после первого тура, но это не слишком обрадовало гриффиндорца. Волнение не давало ему заснуть, и он предпочел бы ложиться в постель измотанным, чем лежать по часу и смотреть в потолок. Да и по утрам лучше не становилось: «веселый будильник» Рона звенел так громко, что кровати дрожали. Будильник приказал долго жить: Симус, разозлившись, треснул его об стену так, что тот разлетелся во все стороны без права на восстановление. После этого Рон не разговаривал с Финниганом неделю.</p><p>Сириус прислал Гарри письмо, в котором желал удачи в первом туре. В ответе на прошлое мальчик изложил ему сильно отредактированную Снейпом версию происходящего, завуалированно признавшись, что его участие в Турнире — еще один шаг навстречу победе над Волдемортом, и, кажется, крестный счел ее правдивой. Он выражал веру в то, что Гарри непременно обойдет всех своих соперников, ведь он такой же сильный, как и его отец, но гриффиндорец, тронутый его горячей поддержкой, никак не мог сообразить, что написать в ответ кроме банального «спасибо». </p><p> </p><p>За неделю до первого испытания Хагрид позвал Гарри к себе поздно ночью. Гриффиндорец догадывался, что рано или поздно это случится, но все равно приятно удивился, прочитав коротенькое письмецо. Гермиона не выглядела слишком довольной, она беспокоилась.</p><p>— Если его поймают... — она покачала головой, разрываемая противоречиями. Друзья сидели в библиотеке, когда Гарри изложил им содержание послания, и приходилось говорить очень тихо, ведь любой мог их подслушать. — Если его поймают...</p><p>— Но это поможет Гарри успешно пройти испытание, — прошипел Рон, для наглядности и убедительности стуча кончиком пера по пeргaмeнту. На мгновение его брови почти сошлись на переносице. — Но, и правда, нужно быть осторожнее. Если об этом узнает Малфой... Он уж постарается, чтоб Хагрида выгнали из школы, а тебя исключили из Турнира.</p><p>Гарри лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся кончиком губ. Вечером он, накинув мантию-невидимку, отправился к домику лесничего.</p><p>По дороге в чащу великан радостным шепотом пересказывал ему историю своего жуткого паука. Гарри было все равно, что с ним, лишь бы монстр находился подальше, но он вежливо слушал. Крайфер построил для мутанта загон в лесу и оградил его чарами, отгоняющими остальных акромантулов. По словам Хагрида, пауки прибегали ночью и пытались атаковать своего страшного сородича, но потерпели поражение — барьер не пускал их. «Чрезвычайно особенный, необычайно таинственный» Масочка не спешил обустраивать свое новое логово. Он просто висел на ветке, сплетя паутину толщиной с порядочный канат, и оживал, только когда лесничий навещал его. Гарри подумал, что с Крайфера бы сталось прибить Масочку, а потом сказать Хагриду, что он спрятал его в далекой пещере или еще где-нибудь.</p><p>— Разве ты не можешь попросить Арагога удержать своих детенышей? — спросил Гарри. Он шел, накинув мантию и держа открытым только лицо. В лесу было темно, но впереди, еще далеко, горел огонь.</p><p>— Арагог говорит, что акромантулов нельзя ни с кем скрещивать, — печально произнес Хагрид. — Но он не может объяснить почему. Он говорит, нужно убить его, пока ничего не случилось.</p><p>Когда-то этот огромный акромантул приказал убить и Гарри с Роном, поэтому полагаться на его слова не стоило. Решив, что Масочка в безопасности и позабыт, Гарри сосредоточился на том, куда его ведут. Он поплотней закутался в мантию и сказал Хагриду, что он сам пойдет обратно, когда посмотрит, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Лесничий радостно согласился, туманно намекнув, что у него еще дела. Дела с мадам Максим, конечно же. </p><p>Они пришли к той же поляне, на которой когда-то держали больших драконов. Только теперь вместо огромных горячих гор там носились маленькие, размером с хорошего коня, дракончики. Гарри замер за кустами, а Хагрид двинулся вперед, туда, где его ждала директор Шармбатона, выглядящая еще внушительней на фоне костров. Гарри тут же позабыл про двух великанов и принялся рассматривать тех, с кем ему предстояло встретиться в скором времени.</p><p>Дракончиков было четыре. Их лапы, хвосты, основания крыльев и шеи перехватывали толстые цепи, которые истерично звенели, потому что драконы не желали сидеть на месте. Они порывались взлететь, но длина цепей позволяла им лишь парить над землей. Драконы громко визжали.</p><p>Один, выдыхающий тугую струю горячего воздуха, вырывающую траву с корнем, походил на хвосторогу. Он был весь в шипах и наростах (самый большой нарост колючим воротником защищал его голову) и в свете костров казался ярко-алым. Он как безумный вертел головой, бил крыльями, и драконоводам приходилось посылать в него десятки искр успокаивающего заклятия. </p><p>Рядом с ним находился его спокойный, почти недвижимый, собрат, держащийся от костров подальше. Гарри расценил его как дракона с севера: его чешуя горела отблесками огня, отражая их, словно зеркало. Он дышал холодным воздухом, и до мальчика доходил лед его дыхания. У этого дракона было скелетообразное строение тела, он был очень худ, а крылья его словно состояли из тысячи соединённых между собой косточек.</p><p>Следующим был массивный дракон, крутящий головой, на которую было надето нечто вроде шлема. Гарри в ужасе смотрел на него. Несчастное животное стремилось избавиться от странного приспособления, топало могучими лапами и ревело. Его крылья то и дело складывались в подобие панциря, хлопали, поднимая в воздух тучи неизвестно откуда взявшегося песка.</p><p>Дальше всего от Гарри находился самый громкий, самый разъяренный дракон, отказывающийся опускаться на землю. Он был длинным, намного длинней остальных, и его морду украшали два длинных уса. Гарри насчитал у него шесть ног. Его крылья — тонкие, похожие на паруса — служили ему щитом и не давали драконоводам попасть заклятием в горевшие малиновым светом глаза. Дракон ревел и выдыхал в темное небо ярко-фиолетовый дым.</p><p>— Черт бы его побрал! — заорал кто-то, и Хагрид, про которого Гарри уже забыл, с интересом покосился на самого дальнего зверя.</p><p>— Это какой?</p><p>— Гималайский, — ответил драконовод, приближаясь к лесничему. Мадам Максим стояла в стороне, и он подозрительно на нее покосился. Гарри как следует пригляделся и не без удивления узнал в мужчине Чарли Уизли — тот был весь в песке и саже, поэтому его лицо с трудом угадывалось. — Не следовало тебе ее приводить. Чемпионам еще нельзя знать о драконах. Она наверняка скажет своему.</p><p>— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Хагрид. — А этот какой? — спросил он, глядя на дракона с наростами.</p><p>— Это — Трансильванский саблезубый, — пояснил Чарли. В этот момент дракончик распахнул пасть, и Гарри смог увидеть размер его острых, как бритва, зубов. — А там, — мужчина махнул рукой в сторону дракона в шлеме и его ледяного соседа, — Египетский и Арктический. </p><p>Хагрид начал спрашивать про то, как их содержат, и поинтересовался жизнью Норберта, а Гарри тем временем отошел в сторону, двинувшись за кустами. Он опасался приближаться к драконам, но хотел еще немного полюбоваться на них. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что ему попадется этот ледяной дракон, становящийся все спокойней и спокойней. Кажется, не было огромного труда в том, чтобы оседлать его.</p><p>Побродив еще минут десять, Гарри отправился в обратный путь. Его не слишком напугали эти дракончики, потому что он встречался с гораздо более огромной и гораздо более злой хвосторогой, но, пожалуй, восхитили. В этих зверях было что-то невероятное, но в то же время понятное. Для ребенка, выросшего среди маглов, они были ожившим, узнанным чудом, а не чужеродным монстром, какими казались фестралы или гриндилоу.</p><p>Гарри думал о том, что он хотел бы побольше узнать о них, увидеть, какими еще они бывают. В прошлый раз он видел совершенно другие виды — сколько их еще? Есть ли драконы в Англии?</p><p>Вернувшись, он подробно описал увиденное Рону и Гермионе, которые не ложились спать и дожидались его. Уизли не знал о том, что его брат тут, и решил на следующий же день навестить его, заодно поглядев на чудовищ. Гермиона осадила его энтузиазм.</p><p>— Как ты объяснишь, откуда узнал о его прибытии? — спросила она. — Ты можешь случайно выдать Гарри, а ведь ему еще нельзя об этом знать. </p><p>— Чарли все равно болеет за Гарри, он бы его не выдал, — возразил Рон, но все-таки согласился дождаться официального приглашения.  </p><p>Чарли написал брату на следующий же день. Ему нельзя было рассказывать ничего о драконах, поэтому в приглашении он звал Рона «на чай к Хагриду». Также там была крошечная приписка о том, что он может позвать с собой Гермиону. Девочка была приятно польщена, а Рон заявил, что войдёт в дом лесничего только после доказательств того, что монстра в нем больше нет.</p><p>— Я пока поговорю с Седриком, — шепотом произнес Гарри. Они сейчас завтракали, и окружающим не стоило знать содержание их разговора. Многие все еще поглядывали на мальчика с интересом, видимо, считая, что шепотом со своими друзьями он может говорить только о грязных, но жутко интересных секретах. — Он еще не знает.</p><p>Несмотря на свои сложные отношения с пуффендуйцем, Гарри не собирался отворачиваться от него. Поделиться секретом было справедливо.</p><p>— Думаешь, Белизару рассказали? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. Гарри злобно оскалился.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказал он, но тут же раздраженно поморщился. — Это маловероятно. Каркаров наверняка уже все разнюхал.</p><p>После завтрака все отправились на уроки. Мало кто сейчас соблюдал дисциплину — все обсуждали будущий тур. Даже на уроке профессора Снейпа ученики тихо, прикрываясь бурлящими зельями и шипящими наcтoями, продолжали свои негромкие, незаметные разговоры. И именно в этот день, когда Гарри размышлял о том, как он объяснит Седрику, откуда он узнал о драконах, и можно ли просто пропустить этот момент и убежать, Малфой соизволил вновь обратить на гриффиндорца внимание.</p><p>В последнее время Драко не давал ему возможности завязать разговор. Гарри пытался несколько раз застать его одного, но Малфой всегда был в компании своих прихвостней. Он постоянно куда-то спешил, а вечерами проводил долгое время в кабинете профессора Снейпа. Выловить его около логова зельевара не представлялось возможным, потому что обратно мальчик возвращался после отбоя вместе со своим деканом, чтобы не напороться на улиток Крайфера. </p><p>Гарри с удивлением покосился на слизеринца, сидевшего за соседним столом через проход и с неподдельным интересом рассматривающего все ту же банку с пеплом феникса, которую он специально поставил себе на стол. Этот ингредиент не требовался для сегодняшнего зелья, но Драко, видимо, взял себе проект по зельеварению и, покончив с заданием урока, готовил собственное снадобье. Сейчас он ерзал на стуле, передвигаясь то так, то эдак, стучал по столу пальцами, и Гарри, уставившись на его отражение в черном стекле, пытался понять, чего слизеринец добивается. Тот наконец успокоился, пару минут разглядывая злосчастную банку, а, следовательно, и недоуменное отражение Гарри в ней, а потом, кивнув с заумным видом, полез в сумку. Он достал из нее свернутого из пергамента журавлика и убрал в карман мантии. На мгновение Малфой раздраженно покосился на Гарри и вернулся к своей работе, оставив гриффиндорца в размышлениях. Это было знаком? Или нет?</p><p>Гарри бы предпочёл, чтобы Малфой вновь подкинул ему записку, но это, и правда, было очень рискованно. Их секрет и так был известен Фреду и Джорджу, о чем Драко, к счастью, пока не знал. Гриффиндорец вернулся к своему заданию, которое он выполнял вместе с Роном, и понадеялся, что вскоре он получит ответ на свой вопрос. </p><p>Так и случилось. За обедом к нему на плечо опустился журавлик. Гарри тут же его спрятал, не отвечая на вопросы друзей, и, чтобы хоть как-то обезопасить себя, обернулся на стол Когтеврана. Он нашел взглядом Амели, но та не смотрела на него. Однако от Рона, расплывшегося в хитрющей улыбке, не укрылось это обманное действие. </p><p>— Ага, — пропел друг, — совершенно ничего нет.</p><p>— Отстань от него, — посоветовала ему Гермиона, которая сама с трудом прятала усмешку. Гарри не стал их отговаривать. Он бы предпочел, чтобы они думали, будто он вертит роман со странной француженкой, чем прячется по темным углам с Драко Малфоем.</p><p>После обеда Гарри заскочил в туалет, и там, запершись в кабинке, смог прочитать письмо. «Совятня. Шесть часов» — гласило оно. Это было очень удобное время, ведь Рон и Гермиона как раз собирались идти к Чарли перед ужином, а Гарри мог сослаться на то, что ему нужно отправить письмо Сириусу. Все складывалось просто замечательно.</p><p>Мальчик, чтобы скоротать время до назначенного часа, решил расправиться с самой спорной на данный момент проблемой. Он отправился искать Седрика Диггори.</p><p>Это было несложно, если к делу подключалась Карта Мародеров. Седрик обнаружился в библиотеке вместе с несколькими другими учениками, и гриффиндорец поспешил к нему. Диггори открыто демонстрировал свое дружелюбие, поэтому не было ничего странного в том, что Гарри подойдет к нему и отзовет в сторонку. К тому же статейка Риты Скитер уже успела воспеть их как друзей до гроба.</p><p>Гарри так и поступил. Он немного нервничал, входя во владения мадам Пинс (все-таки на днях он выкрал старинную книгу), но, видимо, Amatorium был в полнейшей сохранности возвращен, и библиотекарша сохраняла свое привычное внимательное спокойствие.</p><p>Мальчик направился к дальним столам, за которыми собрались пуффендуйцы. Стоило ему появиться в поле их зрения, как Седрик поднял голову и улыбнулся. Его открытость горько смешила Гарри, продолжавшего видеть в ней извинение.</p><p>— Можно с тобой поговорить? — спросил он. Юноша кивнул и поднялся. Гарри неприязненно покосился на того самого пуффендуйца, которому он очень не нравился и который ответил ему не менее недовольным взглядом, и вместе с Диггори ушел к высоким полкам. </p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Седрик, когда они скрылись ото всех. Среди полок было еще тише, чем в зале, неизменная пыль кружилась в воздухе. В соседнем проходе шептались две девочки, видимо, подглядывающие за красивым чемпионом и недоумевающие, куда он исчез. Гарри прижался к шкафу, собираясь с мыслями, а потом наклонился вперед и шепнул юноше на ухо:</p><p>— Первым испытанием будет оседлать небольшого дракона.</p><p>— Что? — глаза Седрика округлились. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Я не буду повторять, потому что уверен, что ты слышал. Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, это точно. Флер и Генчеву все известно.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— И никому не говори, пожалуйста, — протараторил Гарри и, резко повернувшись, собрался уйти, как вдруг врезался в чужую руку. Седрик преградил ему дорогу, опершись одной рукой о шкаф, и продолжал смотреть на него внимательным, словно проникающим в самую душу, взглядом. Он наклонился ниже, но мальчик лишь сильней вжался в полки, избегая его. Гарри чувствовал теплое дыхание на своей щеке и шее. Мурашки вдруг побежали по его спине.</p><p>— Ты уверен? Готов? Ты знаешь, что будешь делать?</p><p>— Да, — соврал Гарри, отводя взгляд. — Я знаю.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Седрик. — Спасибо, что предупредил меня.</p><p>— Это справедливо, мы все будем на одинаковых условиях.</p><p>— Но ты младше, — в голосе юноши вновь появились те трогательные нотки, которые напоминали Гарри заботу старшего брата. Это родственное тепло совсем не вязалось с тем напряжением, которое он ощущал. Среди шкафов, наполненных умными книгами, в лёгком полумраке, который не могли развеять лампы на столах и свет, идущий из окон, это напряжение росло. Мальчику казалось, что Диггори все время хочет сказать что-то или сделать, но сдерживает себя, тихо маясь.</p><p>— Это не значит, что я слабей, — твердо заявил Гарри. Он покосился на руку Седрика, преграждающую ему дорогу, но тот ее не убрал. Наоборот, он наклонился еще ближе, не оставляя путей для отступления.</p><p>— Я этого не говорил, — легкая улыбка тронула губы юноши, — и я так не думаю. Знаешь... — он чуть нахмурился, — ...я давно хотел поговорить с тобой, но ты все время занят чем-то. Я подумал, может...</p><p>Гарри пропустил его слова мимо ушей, вдруг зацепившись за одну фразу, внезапно неуютно царапнувшую его. «Я хотел поговорить с тобой, но ты все время был занят...» Он помотал головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Нет. Нет. Малфой тут совершенно ни при чем.</p><p>— ...ты все еще злишься на меня?</p><p>Гарри поднял глаза. Он ушел в свои мысли, невольно защитив себя от мягких, преисполненных сожаления, слов пуффендуйца. Но он всё-таки слышал их и должен был ответить.</p><p>— Конечно, нет. У меня просто были дела.</p><p>— Хочешь как-нибудь полетать вместе? — спросил Седрик. Гарри внезапно почувствовал огромное желание поскорей покинуть библиотеку. Он кивнул.</p><p>— Можно. Но сейчас мне пора идти. Рон ждет.</p><p>— Ладно. — Кажется, Диггори был ободрен его согласием. — До встречи.</p><p>Он убрал руку и вместе с гриффиндорцем вышел обратно в зал, направившись к своим друзьям. Гарри, не оглядываясь, поспешил обратно в башню, чувствуя себя так, словно у него гора свалилась с плеч. Он никогда не имел проблем с прощением и готов был давать людям второй шанс, но почему-то с трудом заставлял себя вновь привыкать к Седрику. Он не мог понять этого: обида уже отступила, оставив лишь усталость. Он должен стараться, потому что Диггори не заслужил подобного — пуффендуец проявил смелость, придя к нему и признав свою вину. Гарри вдруг скривился: он вспомнил о Чжоу и их недолгих отношениях. Сейчас юноша с трудом мог восстановить в своей памяти то, как они расстались, — кажется, все просто сошло на нет. Чжоу пыталась помириться, но ей вновь что-то не нравилось, а Гарри не мог просто собрать свои чувства в кучу, чтобы предоставить ей. Чанг хотела тогда определённости и надежности, которых у Гарри не было. Как и сейчас, он не знал, что должен сделать или сказать, а Диггори, кажется, только этого и ждал. Успокаивающих, примиряющих слов было недостаточно, но у гриффиндорца и правда, сейчас было слишком много забот. Право слово, ему хватало заморочек Малфоя, чтобы разбираться еще и с этим.</p><p>В башню Гриффиндора Гарри вернулся почти умиротворённый. Пусть откладывание проблемы было не лучшим выходом, но зато каким действенным: он смог всецело посвятить себя расслаблению в кругу друзей и урокам. Правда, Гермиона все-таки подсела к нему с расспросами:</p><p>— Ты сказал ему? — шепотом поинтересовалась она.</p><p>— Сказал.</p><p>— Он не спрашивал, откуда тебе это известно? — подруга все еще беспокоилась. Гарри уверил ее, что на Диггори можно положиться, и девочка, вроде бы, успокоилась. В ее карих глазах все еще плескалось напряжение, но Гермиона не стремилась его изливать. Подтянув поближе конспекты, она приказала Гарри и Рону немедленно взяться за их домашние задания, которым уделялось катастрофически мало внимания, и этим разрядила атмосферу.</p><p>До шести часов друзья работали. Точней, Гермиона кропотливо трудилась, а мальчики, кое-как покончив с трансфигурацией, маггловедением и травологией, отложив в сторону историю магии и таки выпросив у подруги ее ответы на вопросы по зельеварению, отдали себя развлечениям. Гарри чувствовал какое-то щемящее предвкушение и почти наслаждался ожиданием: стрелка медленно ползла к шести часам, но ему это нравилось. Он не чувствовал тревоги, наоборот, интуиция подсказывала ему, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>Наконец, гриффиндорцы поднялись с мягкого дивана. Рон, в который раз обыграв Дина в шахматы, довольно потянулся. Гарри сбегал в спальню за ответом на письмо Сириуса — его алиби, написанное на уроке Биннса, — и они двинулись прочь из башни.</p><p>— Не опоздайте на ужин, — крикнул им вслед Невилл.</p><p>Друзья вместе дошли до крыльца. Оттуда Гарри, попрощавшись с Роном и Гермионой, двинувшимися к домику Хагрида, поспешил в Совятню. В небольшую башенку вело два входа: один из замка, другой с улицы, и мальчик воспользовался вторым. По дороге он столкнулся с двумя пуффендуйцами и одним слизеринцем, но те просто прошли мимо, не обратив на него внимания. Гарри уже решил, что у него паранойя, когда он поймал себя на мысли, что боится, что за ним проследят.</p><p>Поднявшись по лестнице, еще не обледенелой, но уже продуваемой холодными сквозняками, он вошел в Совятню. Практически ничего не изменилось с последнего раза, когда он там был, разве что на подоконнике скопился снег, а помета и перьев на полу стало больше. Это место тоже убиралось эльфами, но не регулярно.</p><p>Малфой стоял у окна и привязывал письмо к ноге своего черного холеного филина. Он не обернулся, когда Гарри вошел, и гриффиндорец с деланным равнодушием принялся звать Буклю. Белоснежная сова спустилась к нему, сев на плечо, и радостно приняла угощение, припасенное с обеда. Она позволила привязать письмо к своей лапе, выслушала пояснение, сказанное тихим шепотом (на конверте было написано «Бродяге», но было оно для Сириуса), напоследок ласково прихватила палец Гарри клювом и вылетела в окно. Филин Малфоя, важный и напыщенный, проводил ее недовольным взглядом, а потом, получив конверт, полетел следом. Когда совы исчезли среди туч, Малфой повернулся. Гарри был удивлён тем, каким напряженным и неуверенным выглядел Драко. Редко у него был такой вид.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, решив, что, если он не сделает первый шаг, они так и будут молчать. Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и, кажется, увидел в них что-то, что придало ему уверенности. Он глубоко вздохнул и произнес:</p><p>— У меня есть информация. Но она очень, очень секретна.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты хочешь мне ее рассказать?</p><p>Малфой замялся. Он словно метался между двумя решениями, не зная, какое выбрать.</p><p>— Это важно, — выдавил Драко наконец. — Важно для тебя. Я знаю, каким будет первое испытание Турнира.</p><p>Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. Он не ожидал подобного. Информация об испытаниях была засекречена, и ее сливание в массы каралось огромным штрафом. Он допускал, что Люциус Малфой, не последняя фигура в Министерстве, мог знать о туре и поделиться этими сведениями со своим сыном, будучи абсолютно уверенным в его надёжности, но никак не мог осознать, что Малфой собирался... о да, он собирался просто слить ему эту невероятно важную информацию. Это объясняло, почему у него был такой убитый вид.</p><p>— Тебе не обязательно говорить мне, — мягко произнес Гарри. Он подошел ближе, невольно вспоминая, как совсем недавно загонял Драко в угол в этом же самом месте. Разница была только в том, что теперь в его приближении не было скрытой угрозы и скрытой мольбы, а Малфой, прижавшийся к подоконнику и позволяющий ветру раздувать свою мантию и приподнимать концы шарфа, ждал этого. </p><p>— Я задолжал тебе, — надменно произнес Драко, вскидывая подбородок. Было видно, как его гнетет эта ситуация, но он постарался вести себя так же, как всегда. Наверно, это помогало ему сдерживать волнение, но, когда он продолжил говорить, эмоции взяли верх, и его прекрасная холодная маска разбилась. Гарри завидел тень былого страха в его глазах, нервозность и стыд отразились на лице слизеринца. — Ты же спас мне жизнь, Поттер. Это нельзя просто забыть.</p><p>Конечно, Гарри знал об этом. Он помнил, что случилось с Питером Петтигрю, когда он однажды спас ему жизнь. И оставлять подобное бремя Драко было попросту опасно — всякое могло произойти, жизнь могла повернуться самым непредсказуемым образом.</p><p>Мёртвый Малфой был одним из его боггартов. Гарри не хотел думать об этом.</p><p>Драко принял его молчание за согласие.</p><p>— Отец убьет меня, если узнает, что я рассказал тебе, поэтому ты должен молчать. Ни Уизли, ни Грейнджер, ни кто-либо еще не должен узнать, ты понял?</p><p>— Ты делаешь это, потому что я спас тебя... тогда? — Гарри отчего-то не смог произнести название Тайной Комнаты. Малфой странно на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Конечно, поэтому, Поттер, — выплюнул он, сверкнув глазами.</p><p>Ветер забросил в Совятню немного снега, и снежинки остались на светлых волосах Малфоя, тут же обхватившего себя руками. Весь он вдруг показался Гарри холодным и отчужденным, замерзшим. В голове гриффиндорца, уже потянувшегося к нему, вдруг всплыли слова Амели: «Человек сам должен решить, вырываться ему или нет». Драко должен решить, хочет ли он тепла, и Гарри был не вправе принуждать его. Этим юноша приструнил себя, заставив собраться и отбросить внезапные переживания.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь быть в долгу перед тобой, — добавил Драко. </p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. Ему казалось, что Малфой говорит вовсе не о магическом Долге, а скорее о долге моральном. Тот, который не позволяет ему ненавидеть Гарри, напоминая, что тот «спас ему жизнь». Подобная дилемма, гораздо более страшная, вставала и перед гриффиндорцем в конце второго курса, когда он узнал, что выжил под взглядом василиска благодаря душе Волдеморта внутри. Но едва ли Малфой питал к Гарри такие же чувства, какие тот питал к этому мерзкому осколку в своей груди.</p><p>Юноша вдруг улыбнулся. В Малфое не было ненависти к нему. Уже очень давно. Сердце Гарри забилось сильней, поднявшись к горлу, а ладони вдруг вспотели. <i>Никогда</i>. </p><p>— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я пострадал, — тягуче произнес гриффиндорец. </p><p>— Глупости. Мне плевать, — презрительно усмехнулся Малфой. Легкий румянец тронул его щеки. Ветер за окном усилился. Заметив, что Гарри вновь открыл рот, юноша оборвал его резким жестом. — Молчи, Поттер. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я сказал, с чем тебе придется столкнуться через несколько дней? </p><p>— Говори, — Гарри был не намерен отступать от своих слов. Он знал его.</p><p>— Сначала пообещай мне, что никто не узнает.</p><p>Рон, Гермиона и Седрик уже знали, но, если бы Гарри упомянул об этом, Малфой бы непременно попытался докопаться до правды об источнике информации. Если бы он узнал про Хагрида... Кто знает, что было бы, но вряд ли что-нибудь хорошее.</p><p>Гарри верил своим друзьям и не хотел предавать неожиданное доверие слизеринца. Если он откажется — что Малфой подумает? А услышать эти слова из его уст — в этом было что-то до боли особенное, желанное. Гарри судорожно вздохнул. Он ни за что не выдаст его, никто не узнает о Драко.</p><p>— Обещаю.</p><p>Малфой смотрел на него долгие несколько секунд. Он верил его словам. </p><p>— Тебе придётся оседлать дракона, на ошейнике которого будет подсказка ко второму туру. Всего драконов четыре. Их уменьшенные копии будут в мешке, и ты вытянешь того, с которым тебе придется сразиться. Вам выдадут Нимбусы-2001 для успешного прохождения испытания. На драконов будет наложено множество чар, защищающих его от воздействия магии: чемпионы должны показать только свои физические навыки.</p><p>Гарри проанализировал информацию. Он уже знал об этом, но был рад просто слышать, как Малфой произносит эти слова.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, что справлюсь.</p><p>— Вы с Диггори играете в квиддич, вам будет легче, — Малфой поморщился и вдруг перешел на лекторский тон, которым Гермиона всегда объясняла важные, необходимые, но скучные вещи. — Флер Делакур едва ли занимается летным спортом, но в ней течет кровь вейлы, а вейлы умеют летать. Генчев, насколько я знаю, далек от полетов — он дуэлянт и зельевар. Следовательно, Диггори — твой самый сильный противник, однако он никогда не летал на быстрых метлах, а Нимбус намного превосходит его Чистомет. Сразу пересесть с этого убожества на хорошую метлу и привыкнуть к управлению будет трудно — ты же, наоборот, имел дело с гоночным образцом и быстро освоишься, поэтому наверняка справишься быстрей. К тому же, фактор неожиданности сыграет свое дело.</p><p>Гарри был в легком ступоре. Он не ожидал лекции и разбора остальных участников. Драко смотрел на него с вызовом, как будто ждал, что он посмеется над ним или скажет какую-нибудь глупость. Гриффиндорец не спешил отвечать — он чувствовал удовлетворение от того, что Малфой убрал Белизара в самый низ списка претендентов на победу в этом испытании, но тут же им овладела тревога: Генчев был дуэлянтом и зельеваром. Он увлекался Темными Искусствами. Он напомнил Гарри более жестокую версию Северуса Снейпа.</p><p>— Ты очень умный, Малфой, — наконец произнёс Гарри, осознав все, что слизеринец сказал ему. Тот нахмурился, как будто комплимент не польстил ему. — Это полезная информация. Но... гм, Флер может полететь?</p><p>— Я не думаю, что она обратится в истинное обличие вейлы, все-таки, третье поколение... Но, возможно, некоторые способности в критической ситуации дадут о себе знать. К тому же, ничего не известно о подвластных ей чарах, которые организаторы могли не учесть.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил, что в прошлый раз Флер справилась с валлийским зеленым драконом, погрузив его в сон неизвестной магией. Возможно, она применит тот же метод и в этот раз.</p><p>— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — поинтересовался гриффиндорец. Малфой криво усмехнулся.</p><p>— Связи, Поттер. Везде и всюду.</p><p>Вдруг раздался звон колокола, зовущего всех на ужин. Гарри с легким раздражением поджал губы — он же только пришел! Он рискнул применить заклятие Темпус, уверенный, что колокол ошибся со временем. Из палочки вырвался сноп искр, принявший вид круглого циферблата — большая стрелка стояла на семи часах. Время ужина. Гарри не заметил, как прошел час, и Малфой, кажется, тоже был удивлен этим фактом. Магия развеялась, и они слегка растерянно покосились друг на друга.</p><p>— Это Совятня, Поттер, — усмехнулся Драко, решив, что смятение Гарри вызвано тем, что они вместе должны были спуститься в Большой Зал. Юноша весь продрог, но не подавал виду. Сорвав с шеи шарф, он затолкал его в карман. — Нет ничего странного в том, что два ученика встретились тут. Но, конечно, мы можем поругаться в коридоре.</p><p>— Это глупо.</p><p>— Зато никто не догадается.</p><p>— Просто пошли на ужин и все, — расстроенно отозвался Гарри и первый двинулся на выход. Они воспользовались ходом через замок, чтобы не идти по снегу, и поэтому быстро оказались в тепле. В коридоре никого не было, и до второго этажа они дошли без приключений, тихо обсуждая вероятность того, что их раскроют. Гарри немного лицемерил: их уже раскрыли. Он никак не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы признаться в этом Драко. Особенно после того, что тот сказал ему.</p><p>Когда рядом зашумели голоса, Малфой без предупреждения ушел вперед, а Гарри отстал, нарочно еле-еле передвигая ноги. Он втесался в компанию когтевранцев, которые, к величайшему его изумлению, пожелали ему удачи в первом туре. Мальчик уже настолько привык, что все поддерживают Седрика, а не его, что пару секунд стоял с открытым ртом, но потом взял себя в руки и вежливо поблагодарил незнакомых ребят. В Большой Зал он вошел в превосходном настроении.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Первое испытание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первого декабря Гарри проснулся деревянным. Это определение лучше всего подходило: он почти не чувствовал своего тела и с трудом шевелил конечностями. В горле было очень сухо, лоб покрывал пот, а одеяло казалось удушливым коконом. Откинув его в сторону, Гарри вылез из постели. Было еще очень рано. Все спали. Тишина, наполнявшая Башню, была умиротворяющей, но мальчик знал, что она продержится недолго: школа гудела в преддверии великого и интересного события все предыдущие дни, а сегодня грозилась и вовсе взорваться.</p><p>Гарри отправился в ванную и там долго плескал себе в лицо холодной водой, медленно приходя в себя. Несколько дней он, под негласным руководством Гермионы, пытался настроиться и собраться. Победа в Турнире была ему не нужна, но и представлять собой посмешище, провалившее первое задание, гриффиндорец не спешил. Он напоминал себе, что это будет не так уж сложно, что он переживал гораздо худшее, что он непременно справится, ведь даже Малфой признал это. Тренируясь на поле, выписывая умопомрачительные петли и восьмёрки, Гарри набирался уверенности, которая, однако, выветрилась в это утро первого декабря. И хотя логика и здравый смысл говорили одно, сердце все равно было неспокойно.</p><p>На улице шел снег. Утренние сумерки почти развеялись, но солнце так и не нашло для себя крошечной щелки, чтоб выглянуть, — слишком плотной была завеса облаков. Из окна был виден загон, воздвигнутый с помощью магии: высокие трибуны и пустое место в центре, на котором чемпионам предстояло сразиться со своими драконами. Гарри смотрел на него и ощущал какую-то отстраненность, пустоту, видимо, заменяющую страх. Ему казалось, что это не он, а кто-то посторонний должен сегодня показать себя перед зрителями. Пока что он мог лишь надеяться, что вытянет арктического дракона, который казался ему самым спокойным и равнодушным. </p><p>Покинув спальню, Гарри спустился в гостиную. Схватив со стола первую попавшуюся книгу, оказавшуюся волшебным детективом (он читал только магловские, поэтому сразу заинтересовался), он плюхнулся на диван и приготовился скоротать томительное время за книжкой. Правда, план сорвался: через час, пролетевший, словно пять минут, Гарри осознал, что не продвинулся дальше второй страницы, и постоянно косился на часы. Стрелки явно кто-то заколдовал: они неслись вперед, словно безумные. Взгляд — десять минут, взгляд — уже двадцать. Время не щадило его, и первое испытание, повисшее дамокловым мечом над головой гриффиндорца, стремительно приближалось. </p><p>Вскоре студенты проснулись. Они спустились вниз, зевая и потягиваясь, и, завидев Гарри, желали ему удачи. Все гриффиндорцы были на его стороне, и это не могло не радовать. Мальчик вяло кивал и улыбался.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона, спустившиеся в числе первых, были обеспокоены не меньше него. Чарли не отводил их к драконам, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но все же рассказал, насколько опасным может быть это задание. Он передал Гарри через Рона слова миссис Уизли — она очень волновалась за него.</p><p>— Думаю, на это Рождество ты получишь два свитера, — сказал Рон, стараясь выглядеть бодрым, но в его лице отчетливо читалась неуверенность и растерянность.</p><p>— Надеюсь, они будут не зелеными, — вяло отозвался мальчик. Его мало волновали свитера миссис Уизли.</p><p>По дороге на завтрак и во время трапезы Гермиона нашептывала Гарри на ухо сведения о тех драконах, что будут представлены на турнире. Она провела несколько вечеров, зарывшись в книги по этой теме, и теперь старалась вложить нужные знания в голову своего друга.</p><p>— Трансильванский дракон может, подобно рыбе-ежу, выпускать шипы из тела, дышать огнем или плеваться ядовитыми иглами... гребень в задней части тела безопасен... крылья — его слабое место... Египетский дракон может загипнотизировать человека взглядом, не смотри ему в глаза... отпадающая чешуя с его крыльев превращается в песок, он может создавать защитный купол.... его слабое место — живот, поэтому он часто сидит... Арктический дракон очень подвижный, прикосновение к булаве на его хвосте заморозит тебя... сидение будет расположено у самой шеи, нужно держаться за нее, но всегда опасайся ярко-синих наростов — они ядовиты... Гималайский дракон по строению напоминает змею с ногами... он может изгибаться под любым углом, его усы очень прочные, с их помощью он захватывает добычу.... мех на спине безопасен... в его дыхании содержатся галлюциногенные вещества...</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что он запомнит все это. Каждый дракон казался ему опасным. Как он оседлает их, особенно если учитывать все особенности их защиты?</p><p>Еда не лезла в горло. Гермиона все бубнила и бубнила, Рон был бледным и смотрел на Гарри с нескрываемым страхом — осознавал, наверное, насколько глупым было его стремление самому участвовать в Турнире. Сам же четвертый чемпион медленно пил чай, ни на кого не глядя. Лишь несколько раз он поднимал голову, чтобы посмотреть на остальных участников: Седрик кинул на него благодарный взгляд, но с трудом смог приподнять уголки губ, Флер была бледна и молчалива, а Белизар... Тот заметно нервничал, дергался, вытирал пот над верхней губой, но то и дело наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать Джованну. Девушка дерзко улыбалась ему.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел и на Малфоя. Тот выглядел напряженным, но не более того. На гриффиндорский стол он даже не взглянул. Мальчику пришлось отвлечься и вновь повернуться к Гермионе, когда та начала рассказывать о способностях Гарри и способах обмана дракона.</p><p>Подруга делала ставку на то, что Гарри игрок в квиддич и ему не привыкать к полетам. Она не знала, что почти в точности повторила слова Малфоя.</p><p>— Тебе нужно оказаться у них за спиной и спрыгнуть в седло, — говорила Гермиона, — это будет достаточно сложно. Сразу же крепко ухватись за ошейник, потом вырви... подсказку — и прыгай вниз. Там чары. Чарли сказал, что если участник падает без подсказки, то выбывает. Постарайся мелькать у дракона перед глазами — они впадают в ступор, когда цель движется слишком быстро... Используй слабые места того дракона, который тебе выпадет. Попробуй использовать этот, как его... финт Вронки...</p><p>— Вронского, — автоматически поправил Гарри.</p><p>— Да, его. Драконы быстрые, но они слишком массивные, чтобы поспеть за тобой...</p><p>Гарри кивал и кивал. Он постарался удержать в своей памяти важные сведения, но не был уверен в том, что ему это удалось.</p><p>Занятия в этот день заканчивались в двенадцать часов, чтобы все, не торопясь, дошли до трибун. Гарри не заметил, как пролетели уроки. Он ничего не записал, ничего не выучил, но от него этого словно никто и не ждал. Профессор МакГонагалл не спрашивала его на трансфигурации, профессор Бербидж позволила студентам весь урок отдыхать, а Снейп даже не взглянул на мутно-зеленое недоразумение, зовущееся зельем, которое Гарри приготовил. После урока мальчик остался сидеть на своем месте, и Рон с Гермионой без вопросов ушли ждать его в коридоре. Было странно видеть такое безропотное понимание, но Гарри был благодарен. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо слышал, как Северус Снейп своим тихим, угрожающе-глубоким голосом желает ему «не опозориться, потому что, видит Мерлин, вы способны на что угодно, Поттер». </p><p>И это прикрытое пожелание удачи помогло Гарри чуть-чуть прийти в себя, поэтому, когда МакГонагалл прямо на выходе из подземелий поймала его и сообщила, что чемпионам уже пора идти, он смог сохранить присутствие духа.</p><p>Друзья провожали его до крыльца. На каменных ступенях они остановились на мгновение. МакГонагалл начала спускаться вниз, а Гарри повернулся к Рону и Гермионе.</p><p>— Не переживайте, — сказал он, заметив, что друзья выглядят взволнованными даже больше него самого. — Я справлялся с большими трудностями.</p><p>— Порви их там всех, — вдруг с жаром произнес Рон, похлопав его по плечу. Гермиона покивала, а потом вдруг наклонилась и поцеловала Гарри в щеку.</p><p>— Удачи! — она широко улыбнулась. Гарри чуть покраснел, шепнул «Спасибо», а потом поспешил вслед за МакГонагалл. Декан Гриффиндора уже спустилась вниз и направилась в сторону выстроенного стадиона.</p><p>Палатка чемпионов стояла в отдалении от основного загона. Трибуны казались Гарри очень высокими, заслоняющими небо. Снег скрипел под ногами, когда профессор МакГонагалл вела его к красному шатру, казавшемуся слишком ярким среди белого полотна заснеженных лужаек и голых, либо сохранивших почерневшие от холода листочки, деревьев.</p><p>— Удачи, Поттер, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл на пороге палатки. Ветер выбил прядь из ее тугого пучка, и женщина не спешила ее убрать. Она серьезно смотрела на мальчика, поджав губы и наклонив голову.</p><p>— Спасибо, профессор, — шепнул Гарри и, сглотнув, вошел в шатер.</p><p>Остальные чемпионы уже были там. Они переоделись в практичные костюмы, похожие на одежду для верховой езды. Такой же комплект лежал на кресле Гарри, а рядом стояла ширма. Мальчик, недолго думая, скрылся за ней. Он не хотел смотреть в глаза участникам. Он видел там испуганную безысходность, гнетущую его. В отличие от него, Флер, Седрик и Белизар были тут по своей воле.</p><p>За ширмой стояла больничная койка, стул и подставка для метлы. На подставке, как и говорил Малфой, стоял новехонький Нимбус-2001. Его черное метловище сверкало, а прутики идеально прилегали друг к другу. Но гриффиндорцу было тошно смотреть на эту великолепную метлу, и он сосредоточился на той одежде, что ему выдали. Она была из материала, напоминающего кожу, но хорошо тянулась. Удобные штаны и высокие ботинки были вполне обычными, а вот куртка напоминала «змеиную броню» Малфоя — стоило Гарри надеть ее, как она плотно облегла тело, надежно защитив его. Оставив мантию на вешалке, гриффиндорец вышел из-за ширмы и опустился в кресло, оказавшись лицом к лицу с бледной, впавшей в ступор, Флер. Ее высокомерный вид испарился, а на лбу появились капельки пота. Длинные волосы были забраны в тугой пучок, и от этого ее лицо казалось уже и моложе.</p><p>Белизар, то и дело принимающийся ходить из угла в угол, что-то бубнил. Седрик, прямой, как палка, следил за его перемещениями внимательным взглядом со своего места. Флер дрожала. Гарри тоже сидел в кресле, но с огромным трудом сдерживал желание вскочить и начать бродить вслед за Генчевым. Время шло, но никто из чемпионов не сказал друг другу ни слова, никто к ним не пришел. За стенами шатра раздавались звонкие и веселые голоса, скрипел снег и шуршали мантии. Там царила безмятежность и расслабленность, здесь же сгущались тучи.</p><p>Гарри обрадовался, когда в палатку чемпионов вошел Людо Бэгмен. Он был одет в черно-желтую мантию, туго обтягивающую его внушительный живот, и напоминал жизнерадостную осу. Он уставился на четверых ребят так, будто принес им самые радостные вести, и улыбнулся совершенно наивной, детской улыбкой. </p><p>— Друзья мои! — воскликнул он, выходя вперед. — Время первого испытания пришло. Надеюсь, вы все готовы? С минуты на минуту мы начнем! </p><p>Как только он договорил, дверь в палатку вновь распахнулась. Мадам Помфри, несущая в руках чемоданчик медика, появилась на пороге. Она поставила чемоданчик на низкий столик и, присев на деревянный стул, выжидающе посмотрела на Бэгмена. Чемпионы, разглядывающие собранную, готовую к неожиданностям целительницу, резко перевели взгляды на толстячка. Тот, кивнув неизвестно чему, продолжил.</p><p>— Итак, сейчас я расскажу вам, что делать, — сказал Бэгмен. Он вытащил из кармана красный шелковый мешочек, который едва заметно шевелился. — В этом мешочке находятся копии тех, с кем вам предстоит встретиться. Вашей задачей будет снять с их ошейников золотые шкатулки — в них находится подсказка, без которой вы не сможете пройти во второй тур. Как вы могли заметить, для этого испытания вам понадобятся метлы. На поле наложены чары, которые не позволят вам разбиться. Если вы падаете с метлы без золотой шкатулки, вы выбываете, если с ней — проходите испытание. Вы должны показать свои физические навыки, поэтому на ваших... соперников наложено множество щитовых чар. Так, с этим все. Сейчас мадам Помфри выдаст вам необходимую защиту.</p><p>Бэгмен отошел в сторону, и чемпионы повернулись к целительнице. Та открыла чемоданчик, достала оттуда маленькую коробочку и первым делом подошла к Гарри.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, я вынуждена буду попросить вас сменить ваши очки на эти линзы, — она протянула ему коробочку. Гарри с лёгкой паникой взял крошечный футлярчик и поднес к глазам, разглядев в растворе две прозрачные пластинки.</p><p>— Зачем это? — спросил он. — На мои очки наложено удерживающее заклинание.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, мистер Поттер, — терпеливо отозвалась мадам Помфри. Она достала из чемоданчика четыре пары очков, напоминающих те, что маглы используют для плавания. — Но вам будет необходимо надеть это.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал себя неловко. Седрик, Белизар и Флер безропотно приняли очки и сжали в руках, не спеша надевать. Гриффиндорец вновь покосился на линзы. Он никогда не имел с ними дела. Его очки казались ему привычным и необходимым предметом, таким же, как нос или рука. Убедив себя в том, что он вновь накручивает себя, Гарри подошел к наколдованному мадам Помфри зеркалу и осторожно стянул с носа круглые очки.</p><p>— Вам помочь, мистер Поттер? — спросила мадам Помфри. — Это магловские линзы, усовершенствованные магией, и надевать их нужно обычным способом.</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста, — попросил Гарри. Его руки тряслись под тремя внимательными взглядами остальных чемпионов, и он не сомневался в том, что уронит и потеряет прозрачную пленку.</p><p>Мадам Помфри сообщила, что зачаровала линзы на самокорректировку и с ними проблем не будет, и помогла их надеть. Когда через минуту Гарри посмотрел в зеркало, он очень удивился. Он не привык к тому, что хорошо видит свое лицо с дальнего расстояния и что на носу нет постороннего предмета. Это было... странно.</p><p>Мадам Помфри приказала чемпионам намазать ладони, шею и лицо специальной мазью, а потом выдала перчатки без пальцев, чтобы они не стерли ладони о древко метлы. Потом она вернулась на свое место, а Бэгмен вновь заговорил.</p><p>— Сегодня я еще и комментатор, поэтому нужно поторопиться. Проведем отбор! — он раскрыл мешочек и подошел к Флер. — Мисс Делакур, вы первая.</p><p>Флер, белая, с плотно сжатыми губами, опустила руку в мешочек. Поморщившись, она вытащила на свет маленького Трансильванского дракона красно-малинового цвета, тут же оскалившегося на нее и злобно выпустившего шипы на своем «воротнике». На лице девушки не было удивления, лишь бесконечная обреченность. Она с тоской смотрела на номер один, болтающийся на шее дракончика. К бирке была прикреплена маленькая сводка об этом виде на английском, французском и болгарском языках, и Флер с жадностью принялась читать.</p><p>— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал Бэгмен. — Мистер Генчев, ваша очередь.</p><p>Белизар вытащил Гималайского под номером два. Дракон был белым, а его усы, мех на спине и наросты на теле — голубыми. Юноша тоже не удивился. Лишь стал еще более нервным, каким-то желтоватым. Упав на стул, Генчев принялся читать данные, шевеля губами. </p><p>Далее была очередь Седрика. Он украдкой покосился на Гарри и запустил руку в мешок. Вытащив ладонь, он уставился на серебристого, словно стеклянного, Арктического дракончика. Тот свернулся, приняв форму кривого кристалла, развернулся и попытался оцарапать плотную кожу перчаток своими когтями. Диггори достался последний номер.</p><p>Гарри же ничего не оставалось, кроме как вытряхнуть себе на ладонь Египетского дракона. На маленькой копии не было шлема, и мальчик разглядел его голову. Она была странной, вытянутой формы, как у кошки, нос был плоским, а форма пасти не подразумевала метровых клыков. Голову окружал костяной нарост, похожий на капюшон кобры. Нарост и морда были цветными — красные, зелёные и синие полосы походили на те, что рисовали древние египтяне на коронах своих фараонов и божеств. Дракончик прожег Гарри яростным взглядом и вскинул свои ореховые крылья, из которых тут же посыпался песок. Массивное тело, в котором Гарри начал угадывать черты, сходные с телом сфинкса, окутала пыльная дымка, но та быстро осела. На шее дракона болталась бирка с номером три.</p><p>Гарри сел в кресло, почувствовав внезапную слабость в ногах, и принялся читать сведения, прикреплённые к бирке:</p><p>«Египетский дракон является одним из самых охраняемых видов драконов в мире. Все особи данного вида содержатся в специальном заповеднике в окрестностях города Мут. Его чешую невозможно использовать в производстве — отделившись от тела, она тут же превращается в песок. Только красные чешуйки в основании „капюшона“ можно использовать в зельеварении, так как они сохраняют свою форму. В отличие от своих собратьев, для охоты египетский дракон использует не физическую силу, а способность гипнотизировать жертву. Человек или животное, находясь в зрительном контакте с этим драконом, может потерять сознание или видеть галлюцинации, становясь легкой добычей. Взгляд молодой особи не столь опасен и вызывает лишь дезориентацию.<br/>Защитной функцией египетского дракона является плотный песочный барьер, который появляется посредством отпадания чешуи в крыльях. Омертвевшая чешуя быстро обновляется. Слюна ядовита.<br/>Брюшная полость и грудина почти не защищены, поэтому египетский дракон предпочитает „позу сфинкса“ — наиболее удобную и безопасную для него. Молодые особи очень активны».</p><p>Сведений было много, но часть из них была абсолютно бесполезна. Наверняка она служила лишь отвлечением внимания от основных ключевых моментов. Гарри четко выделил для себя, что нужно делать: избегать взгляда, заходить снизу. С песочной защитой он ничего не мог поделать. Было бы просто замечательно, если бы дракон просто сидел в своей «позе сфинкса», а Гарри свалился бы ему на спину, но едва ли организаторы Турнира использовали бы именно этот вид, если это было так просто.</p><p>— Мисс Делакур, выйдете по свистку, — распорядился Бэгмен. Он еще раз оглядел чемпионов радушным взглядом. — Всем удачи!</p><p>Он легко выпорхнул из шатра. Без его неугомонного веселья внутри вновь скопилось напряжение. Мадам Помфри дала Флер Бодрящего зелья в маленьком стаканчике и сочувственно покивала. Лицо девушки зеленело от волнения, а метла, которую она взяла со стойки, казалась совершенно нелепой в ее тонких пальцах. Флер надела защитные очки и встала у входа. Раздался свисток, и она с высоко поднятой головой вышла из шатра.</p><p>Вновь началось ожидание. От комментариев Бэгмена недолго было и с ума сойти (— Давай! Давай! Эх, пролетела, а так хорошо шла...  Пробует слева, давай, осторожней, хвост... Эх, вот незадача... Ну вот, совсем немного, почти дотянулась... Мисс Делакур не желает садиться в седло, не думаю, что это мудро...). Каждую попытку девушки подойти к дракону зрители встречали громким ревом, каждый провал — разочарованным «А-а-а-ах». Гарри в срочном порядке напомнил себе, что в воздухе нет тревоги, что ему будет легче, и это помогло ему остудить свое пылающее сердце. </p><p>Спустя пятнадцать минут раздался оглушительный взрыв аплодисментов. Флер завладела шкатулкой.</p><p>— Мистер Генчев, вы следующий, — объявил Бэгмен.</p><p>Прежде чем Белизар ушел, в шатер чемпионов привели Флер. Ей помогал идти высокий парень в форме драконовода, а следом шла стайка французских девиц, вытирающих слезы, — они так беспокоились. Флер порезала руку о шип Трансильванского дракона — она напоролась на самый ядовитый, самый острый шип, находящийся во главе защитного гребня. Тот отсёк бы ей руку, если бы не защитная куртка. Сейчас длинный, но неглубокий порез лечила мадам Помфри. </p><p>Гарри со своего места наблюдал за этим. Рядом сидел Седрик. В какой-то момент пуффендуец сжал его ладонь в своих руках, но тут же отпустил — к ним приближалась Амели. Ехидство сошло с ее лица, сменившись обеспокоенностью. Как и все, кто жалел, что не попал на Турнир, она только что осознала, от какой опасности избавилась.</p><p>— Удачи вам обоим, — спешно произнесла она, окидывая серьезным взглядом юношей. Те сдавленно кивнули, и девушка ушла вместе с остальными: всех шармбатонок мадам Помфри выпроводила. </p><p>Белизар, окончательно пожелтевший и смотревший на руку Флер расширенными глазами, услышал свисток и, судорожно вздохнув, вышел. Все началось по новой, только теперь Гарри смотрел на Седрика, не желая видеть ранение Флер. Тот отчаянно глядел на него в ответ, приоткрыв влажные искусанные губы. Гриффиндорец хотел спросить о ледяном драконе, но не мог найти в себе силы открыть рот. Его пульс зашкаливал, руки тряслись, и Диггори вновь приходилось сжимать их в своих, чтобы успокоить. Тепло его ладоней заставило Гарри почувствовать себя еще более живым и уязвимым.</p><p>Спустя двадцать минут, пролетевших как один миг, зрители вновь зааплодировали. Белизар тоже смог выхватить шкатулку. Настала очередь Гарри.</p><p>Юноша поднялся. Генчева никто не привёл, значит, тот был невредим — это немножко обнадеживало. Седрик все еще держал его за руку и не желал отпускать. Свистка все не было и не было, и Гарри казалось, кто-то нарочно тянет время, заставляя всё в его груди сжиматься, выворачиваться. </p><p>А потом Диггори вдруг поцеловал его дрожащие пальцы. И посмотрел — так, как не смотрел никогда до этого. В этот же момент оглушительный свист толкнул Гарри ко входу. На мгновение ему показалось, что он умер.</p><p>На улице было светло и холодно. Тут не было согревающих чар, и какое-то время Гарри брел по снегу, каждую секунду проверяя, взял ли он метлу, и тут же забывая об этом. Голова кружилась. Защитные очки давили на глазницы, и это ощущение почему-то помогало сосредоточиться. Вход в загон походил на разинутую пасть огромного чудища: внутри что-то рокотало, орало, кричало, лязгало, скрипело, свистело, шумело... Бэгмен говорил, но его слова звучали словно на незнакомом языке. Гарри медленно, с трудом волоча ноги, вошел в загон. Двери захлопнулись за его спиной, замерцала голубоватая стена: трибуны от поля отделял барьер, созданный ради безопасности зрителей.</p><p>Дракон сидел в другом конце загона. Он не был большим, совсем даже наоборот — хвосторога в прошлый раз была размером с приличный дом, а этот — чуть больше коня. На его шее блестел железный ошейник, на котором невыносимо ярко сверкала небольшая шкатулочка, похожая на пудреницу. Завидев Гарри, дракончик подозрительно принюхался, покрутил головой и вдруг взлетел. Его крылья, казавшиеся довольно маленькими в собранном положении, раскрылись, словно паруса. Гарри, недолго думая, перекинул ногу через Нимбус-2001 и тоже поднялся в воздух.</p><p>И тут он понял, насколько был прав. Гарри удивился: как можно было столько мучить себя? Воздух был его стихией, он не мог его обмануть. Тело стало легким, голова абсолютно пустой. Гриффиндорец глубоко вздохнул, примерился к своему противнику и бросился в атаку. В конце концов, он сражался с Волдемортом, с Беллатрисой, с огромным василиском и стаей дементоров — что ему какой-то там Египетский дракон! Гарри смеялся сам над собой.</p><p>Однако это все же было не просто. Стоило Гарри столкнуться взглядом с драконом, как тот вдруг исчезал и оказывалось, что мальчик летит совершенно в другую сторону. Стараясь не смотреть на его цветную, словно назло привлекающую внимание, морду, он, поминая добрым словом василиска, пытался пролететь под его брюхом и залететь со спины, но дракончик упрямо не желал позволять ему это. Он ложился на одно крыло, пытаясь дотянуться до Гарри зубами, раз уж его взгляды не работали: у него было три ряда мелких, но очень острых зубов, пару раз щёлкнувших в полуметре от ног и головы гриффиндорца. </p><p>Казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Гарри отлетал в сторону, чтобы приметить траекторию, но в этот момент дракон изгибался, изворачивался так, чтобы поймать его взгляд, — и снова все плыло, и оказывалось, что юноша убегает, а монстр летит за ним. </p><p>Наконец, гриффиндорец, выйдя в знаменитый финт Вронского и сбив дракончика с пути, оказался над ним и решился на отчаянный шаг — он, зажав метлу в левой руке, рухнул ему на спину. Седло располагалось чуть выше огромных крыльев, и Гарри почти угодил в него: твердый край седла врезался ему в промежность, и мальчик, громко и болезненно вскрикнув, завалился вбок. Между ног все горело, на глаза навернулись слезы. Гарри, ничего не видя перед собой, цеплялся за все, за что придется: под его пальцами шуршала чешуя, где-то наверху хлопали крылья, воздух рвали могучие когти, а совсем рядом ревела острозубая пасть. Дракон не собирался оставаться на месте. Он резко поднялся наверх и ринулся вниз, стремясь сбросить назойливого седока. Гарри, словно тряпичную куклу, подбросило в пустоту, а потом сильно приложило о твердый треугольник в основании «капюшона». Все вокруг заволокло мелькающей тьмой. Дракон применил свой барьер, и Гарри, кое-как уцепившийся за какой-то нарост, почти попрощался с жизнью: песок забился ему в рот и скрипел между зубами. Вдруг нарост с хрустом отвалился, оставшись в руке мальчика, дракон пронзительно взревел, а Гарри наконец скатился на край злополучного седла. Ему казалось, это длилось несколько минут, хотя на самом деле заняло пару секунд. Перед его глазами мелькнуло золотое пятно, похожее на снитч, гриффиндорец по инерции вцепился в него, и на этом везение закончилось — под ногами замелькала пустота. Дракон пытался взлететь, перевернувшись, и его кожистые крылья больно хлопали Гарри по лицу, спине и ногам. Золотая шкатулка треснула, мальчик резко выдохнул и почти облегченно полетел вниз. На какое-то мгновение он подумал о том, куда делся Нимбус, а потом дыхание выбил из его груди тугой удар — чары удержали Гарри на высоте метра над землей. Медленно его тело опустилось на мягкую, лишённую снега, землю. Гарри, не в силах пошевелиться, смотрел в серое, плотное, однотонное небо, в котором кружил дракон. Тот, избавившись от глупой мухи, рвущейся ему на спину, наслаждался полетом. </p><p>А потом вдруг чьи-то руки оторвали чемпиона от земли и повели куда-то. Ноги не слушались, и Гарри просто безвольно плелся, позволяя себя тащить: перед глазами замелькала ткань шатра, его втолкнули в тепло. В нос ударил мерзкий запах, язык обожгло горькой гадостью, и мальчик почти немедленно пришел в себя. В голове бухал молот, тело ломило, а пальцы просто горели: они были изодраны, но изо всех сил сжимали золотую шкатулку и красную пластинку размером с пол-ладони. Мадам Помфри мягко отобрала их у него и заставила опустить руки в тазик с розоватым зельем — боль тут же ушла. Гарри услышал свисток, но не успел вскинуть тяжелую голову. Седрик вышел.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри! — раздались рядом громкие голоса. Мадам Помфри шикнула на них, и голоса стали потише. — Гарри, с тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Да, — он был удивлен, когда услышал, каким хриплым был его собственный голос. — Да, я в норме.</p><p>— Мы жутко перепугались, — Гермиона опустилась на койку рядом с ним. Ее волосы были ужасно спутаны и торчали из-под шапки. Рон сел с другой стороны. Тут был кто-то еще, стоящий за спиной, но Гарри его не видел. Но, услышав тихий облегченный вздох, догадался: это Джинни. — Куда делись твои очки?</p><p>— Мне дали линзы, — Гарри неловко потрогал переносицу, ощущая непривычную пустоту. — Как все прошло?</p><p>— Ты произвёл фурор, дружище, — Рон опустил руку ему на плечо. — Серьезно, это было круто! Но то, как ты упал... Все подумали, что он тебя укусил!</p><p>— Я просто не удержался, — Гарри наконец поднял голову и огляделся. Рон, Гермиона, Джинни и близнецы, которых он не заметил, стояли вокруг него. Мадам Помфри не возражала, она занималась неизвестно откуда появившимся Белизаром, глупо хихикающим и качающимся из стороны в сторону. Его темные глаза горели ярко-фиолетовым светом, и Гарри решил, что встреча с Гималайским драконом все-таки обернулась для него галлюцинацией. Он понятия не имел, почему его вдруг взяла такая слабость, но она медленно и уверенно проходила.</p><p>— Твои оценки уже зачитали, я все записывала, — Гермиона достала из кармана мантии блокнотик. — Вот, тут, смотри: мадам Максим поставила восьмерку, профессор Дамблдор — девятку, Каркаров — четверку...</p><p>— Вот козел! — возмутился Рон. Гермиона не обратила на него внимания.</p><p>— ...мистер Крауч — восьмерку. Мистер Бэгмен — десятку. Это очень высокий результат! Снизили из-за метлы: ты ее так отшвырнул, что она врезалась в защитный барьер, и сломал пару прутьев. И, наверное, из-за того, что ты так странно карабкался по нему... А еще ты что-то там повредил дракону, — Гермиона кинула любознательный взгляд на красную чешуйку, — но это ничего, у него быстрая регенерация.</p><p>— А Флер и Белизар?</p><p>— Флер получила ранение, — подруга вновь уткнулась в свой блокнотик. — Семь, шесть, три, шесть, пять. Белизар долго не мог подойти к дракону, а потом попал прямо под струю дыхания, поэтому был немного не в себе по окончании испытания, но шкатулку забрал. Пять, семь, десять, пять, шесть.</p><p>— Ты справился за десять минут, — с нотками гордости в голосе произнесла Джинни. Она была красной и явно стеснялась находиться тут, но теплая улыбка Гарри ободрила ее. — Раньше всех.</p><p>— Да-да, — поддержал сестру Рон. — Флер все кружила вокруг, а Генчев просто не мог попасть в седло: его дракон — это просто что-то. Можно будет попросить у кого-нибудь омнинокль и посмотреть еще раз. Хорошо бы поглядеть, что там у Диггори...</p><p>— Точно! — Гарри вскочил на ноги, игнорируя боль в висках. В его груди что-то затрепетало, и тут же безумное желание увидеть испытание овладело им. Почему? — Пойдемте!</p><p>Друзья не считали, что ему, только что находящемуся в предобморочном состоянии, следует выходить обратно на поле, но Гарри не ждал их одобрения: он, отложив тазик в сторону, направился к выходу. Близнецы первыми пришли в себя и поспешили следом.</p><p>— Это было довольно жуткое зрелище, — заметил Фред, пропуская Гарри вперёд. Он не видел смысла останавливать гриффиндорца, на лице которого застыла решимость во что бы то ни стало добраться до стадиона. — Я уверен, несколько девчонок рухнули в обморок. Бедняжка Кэти — она так волновалась. И Анджелина! </p><p>— Кое-кто тоже волновался, разве нет? — игриво произнёс Джордж, чуть толкая Гарри плечом. Мальчик удивленно воззрился на него, но близнецы лишь дерзко ухмылялись. Рон, Гермиона и Джинни были рядом и прислушивались к их разговору.</p><p>— О ком это вы? — встрял любопытный Рон, лишний раз подтверждая, что рот нужно держать на замке. Фред и Джордж с загадочным видом поспешили вперед, чтобы освободить места, которые вполне мог кто-нибудь занять.</p><p>Гарри издалека услышал рев дракона. Поднимаясь по узкой лесенке на трибуну, он видел лишь мелькающие мантии, чужие головы и небо над стадионом, но стоило подняться чуть выше, туда, где у самого бортика наглые близнецы отвоевали место, как вдруг открылся вид на поле, на котором происходило сражение. По-другому это нельзя было назвать. </p><p>Ледяной дракон походил на скелет, обтянутый белой, сверкающей, как хрусталь, кожей. Присмотревшись, Гарри заметил, что весь он покрыт чем-то, похожим на ледяную корку, — кристаллы льда как будто росли поверх него, делая его кожу шершавой. Несколько наростов на хвосте были ярко-синими, а сам хвост заканчивался колючей булавой, похожей на огромный ледяной тюльпан — это булава со свистом рассекала воздух совсем рядом с мечущейся фигуркой Седрика. Из пасти дракона вырывалось холодное дыхание, на мгновение покрывающее защитный барьер морозным налетом.</p><p>Гарри припал к бортику, едва не перегнувшись через него. Его пальцы побелели оттого, что крепко сжимали перила. Он в ужасе и восхищении смотрел на то, как ловко Седрик уворачивается от ударов, как легко скользит по воздуху, пытаясь обогнуть дракона и запрыгнуть в черное седло, прикрепленное к самой шее чудовища. Когда юноша подлетал близко, дракончик, почуяв опасность, резко смыкал свои крылья перед ним, превращая их в идеальный зеркальный барьер. Диггори почти вертикально скользил вдоль него, избегая столкновения, и все начиналось сначала.</p><p>Люди вокруг орали. Гарри не смотрел на них, он следил за зубастой пастью и острыми когтями, которые в любой момент могли изувечить пуффендуйца. Когда Седрик, встав на руки и просто перекувыркнувшись через метлу, влетел в злополучное седло, Гарри закричал вместе со всеми. Его крик потонул в океане шума, на который сам чемпион, словно заправский ковбой на родео, не реагировал: одной рукой он крепко держался за ошейник, а другой балансировал, не давая обезумевшему дракону сбросить себя. Арктический дракон, зависнув на одном месте, вновь и вновь изгибался, по-страшному выгибая свое костлявое тело, но ничего не помогало: шея, как и говорила Гермиона, была уязвимым местом. Гарри заметил в этой снежной суматохе, как блеснула шкатулка в руке Седрика, а потом Диггори соскользнул вниз с драконьей спины. Это, и правда, было страшно: казалось, что он непременно разобьется о замёрзшую землю, но чары подхватили его и медленно опустили вниз. Все закончилось.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на своих друзей. Он тяжело дышал, с трудом осознавая, что вообще происходит. Гермиона деловито ждала оценок судей, одобрительно кивая, а на лице Рона застыло изумление. Близнецы куда-то исчезли, а рядом с Джинни вдруг появился Колин. Он не стал спрашивать разрешения (знал, наверное, что не получит его) и тут же сфотографировал Гарри. </p><p>— Спасибо! Поздравляю, ты был великолепен! — воскликнул он и исчез в толпе.</p><p>— Оценки! — Гермиона развернула Гарри обратно к полю. На противоположной трибуне располагались судьи. Мадам Максим подняла палочку, и из нее вырвалась красная лента, принявшая вид десятки. Стадион ахнул. Дамблдор и Людо тоже поставили десятки. Крауч — девятку, а Каркаров, нехотя и с таким видом, будто его заставили прожевать лимон, назначил восьмерку. </p><p>— Первое место, — разочарованно потянул Рон, но тут же приободрился. — Зато ты, Гарри, на втором! Осталось только обойти Диггори на следующем испытании...</p><p>— О черт, где шкатулка? — Гарри, не слушая вдохновляющие речи приятеля, уставился на свои пустые ладони. Перчатки все еще были на нем, но пальцы оставались покрасневшими и саднили. Не стоило пренебрегать лечением мадам Помфри.</p><p>— Нужно вернуться в палатку, — Гермиона с трудом могла перекричать шум толпы. Ледяной дракон ревел, когда драконоводы уводили его прочь с поля через вход, противоположный тому, в который входили чемпионы. Люди на трибунах громко говорили, смеялись, радовались и стремились поскорей спуститься вниз, к палатке, чтобы поздравить своих героев. Они были так захвачены зрелищем, что не заметили, как один из чемпионов затесался среди них. Завидев Гарри, все еще одетого в специальную одежду и скромно пытающегося протолкнуться к выходу, гриффиндорцы и те, кто болел за него, начали кричать ему поздравления и напутствия. </p><p>На мальчика налетела Анджелина, сидящая неподалеку. Она крепко-крепко обняла его.</p><p>— Ты такой молодец, Гарри! — прокричала она. — Сейчас позову Алисию...</p><p>Прежде чем она успела это сделать, Гарри, красного от смущения, утащили вниз. Гермиона крепко держала его за руку, Рон пихался локтями, расчищая им дорогу. Спустившись по лестнице, они оказались в еще большей толпе. Гарри завидел Дина, Симуса и Невилла, рвущихся к ним, выхватил взглядом белую макушку Полумны, а потом наткнулся на целую компанию слизеринцев. Прямо перед ним вдруг вырос Малфой, окинувший гриффиндорца таким презрительным взглядом, будто на его пути внезапно оказался гигантский слизень.</p><p>— Дай пройти, Поттер, — процедил он. Крэбб и Гойл тут же заработали локтями, расчищая своему предводителю путь. Гарри, в изумлении смотрящий Малфою в спину, послушно отошел в сторону. Ему не дали подумать об этом происшествии: близнецы, вновь появившиеся словно из воздуха, потащили его в палатку чемпионов, около которой собрались репортеры. Они защелкали камерами, увидев Гарри, и где-то даже мелькнули ярко-красные когти Риты Скитер, словно попытавшейся сцапать мальчика за шею. Внутрь никого не пускали, и друзьям пришлось остаться на улице. Гарри вошел в шатер один. </p><p>Там было заметно тише. Внутри находились лишь директора, чемпионы, мадам Помфри, Крауч, Бэгмен и несколько профессоров Хогвартса. Ширмы убрали, чтобы места было побольше, поэтому Гарри тут же увидел Флер с перебинтованной рукой, немного осоловевшего Белизара и счастливо улыбающегося Седрика. Диггори порывался подойти к нему, но мадам Помфри не отпускала его: она водила палочкой вдоль его тела и хмурилась. Профессор Стебль стояла рядом, положив руку юноше на плечо.</p><p>Гарри упал в кресло. К нему уже спешили профессор Дамблдор, профессор МакГонагалл и (только не это) Голдман. Гарри надеялся, что сюда придет Снейп, но декану Слизерина, видимо, было велено сопроводить студентов в замок — мальчик вообще не видел его в толпе.</p><p>— Поздравляю, Гарри, — Дамблдор радушно улыбался. Его глаза сверкали. — Ты успешно прошел испытание. Полагаю, это твое...</p><p>Он вложил в руки Гарри золотую шкатулку и драконью чешуйку, оказавшуюся довольно тяжелой. Гриффиндорец в лёгком ступоре смотрел на эти предметы, а потом поднял глаза на профессоров.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он. МакГонагалл, казавшаяся непривычно счастливой (она выглядела так только на первом курсе, когда Гриффиндор выиграл оба кубка), довольно кивала. Голдман улыбнулся, но Гарри заметил, что даже тени улыбки не мелькнуло в его глазах.</p><p>— Это было весьма впечатляюще, — тягуче произнес он. Гарри слишком вымотался, чтобы противостоять ему и искать ядовитые пики в его словах. К тому же, рядом был Дамблдор. Он держал своего друга в узде. — Буду с нетерпением ждать, когда мистер Поттер поразит нас снова.</p><p>— Гарри, мадам Помфри должна обследовать тебя еще раз, ведь ты убежал так поспешно, что она не успела, — Дамблдор подмигнул ему и вновь расплылся в улыбке. — Думаю, нужно будет подождать, пока репортеров и любопытных разгонят, чтобы наши чемпионы могли вернуться в замок. Уверен, Гриффиндор и Пуффендуй жаждут поздравить своих героев. А ночью наверняка будут устроены шумные гулянки...</p><p>— Альбус! — возмутилась профессор МакГонагалл, которой обычно приходилось разгонять эти самые «шумные гулянки» Гриффиндора.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, Минерва, — добродушно усмехнулся Дамблдор. — Все мы были молодыми. Нельзя лишать детей поводов и возможностей повеселиться.</p><p>— От их веселья с башни облетает черепица, — сказала МакГонагалл, однако строгости в ее голосе поубавилось. Гарри невольно улыбнулся: он подозревал, что сегодня ночью у декана Гриффиндора будут проблемы со слухом и она заметит вечеринку только часу в третьем ночи.</p><p>Профессора отошли к мистеру Краучу и лоснящемуся от довольства Бэгмену, а мальчиком занялась целительница. Мадам Помфри отругала Гарри за то, что он самовольно сбежал от лечения, и заставила («Снимите перчатки, мистер Поттер, вы что, глупый?») намазать ладони пахучей мазью. Гриффиндорец сидел и смотрел на свои руки, покрытые зеленоватой субстанцией, наслаждаясь мгновениями, когда никому ничего не было от него нужно.</p><p>А потом рядом сел Седрик Диггори. И Гарри тут же вспомнил причину, из-за которой он так хотел увидеть, как последний чемпион проходит свое испытание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Седрик Диггори побеждает дракона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как ты, Гарри? — спросил Седрик, широко улыбнувшись. Он был весь красный, сияющий и невозможно счастливый. Его глаза казались золотыми из-за невероятного блеска, который, как думал Гарри, видел он один. Юноша снял свою защитную куртку, сменив ее на обычную белую рубашку, в вороте которой то и дело мелькали его ключицы. Гриффиндорец не знал, почему он вдруг начал замечать это.</p><p>— Хорошо. Только вот, — Гарри продемонстрировал свои ладони. Мазь медленно впитывалась, оставляя горький травяной аромат. — Немножко потрепало. А ты как?</p><p>— Ничего серьезного, — отмахнулся Диггори. — Мадам Помфри говорит, что я слегка отравился — единожды он меня задел своим хвостом, — но чувствую я себя прекрасно.</p><p>— Это хорошо, — Гарри и правда был рад, что его приятель не пострадал. Он не мог вспомнить даже тени своей обиды. Искренняя улыбка пуффендуйца прогнала ее.</p><p>— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, — Седрик чуть наклонился и понизил голос до шепота. Гарри хотел было отстраниться, но он уже прижимался спиной к спинке стула, а его тело — непослушное тело! — вдруг застыло. — Если бы ты мне не сказал, я бы, наверное, впал в ступор, когда увидел его... </p><p>— Ты бы все равно справился, — произнес Гарри таким же хриплым шепотом. Вокруг же люди, черт возьми. Ему стало тяжело дышать, а осознание окружающего мира вдруг сузилось до крошечной сферы, в которой он говорил с Седриком Диггори. Гарри хотел спросить его о том, что произошло в палатке перед третьим свистком, но, видит Мерлин, это требовало смелости гораздо большей, чем для схватки с драконом. </p><p>— Может быть. А может быть, и нет, — Седрик улыбнулся. Теперь Гарри видел в его улыбках нечто иное, чем просто братскую симпатию. Это отражалось в его теплых глазах. Как давно? — Я обещал помогать тебе, но вместо этого ты помогаешь мне.</p><p>— Говори тише, — попросил его Гарри, испуганно оглядывая палатку. На самом деле, никому не было дела до их тихого разговора. Несколько минут передышки, подаренных изнуренным чемпионам, все еще длились.</p><p>— Мы так и не полетали вместе, — заметил Диггори, послушно понизив голос. Мальчику пришлось отодвинуться от него. На секунду ему показалось, что юноша коснется его носом, наклоняясь к его уху. — Хочешь в это воскресенье?.. До второго испытания еще долго, но нужно подумать о... — он как бы невзначай обвел пальцем гладкую крышку золотой шкатулки. </p><p>— Испытание в феврале? — спросил Гарри, с некоторым облегчением осознавая, что разговор идет так же, как всегда, за исключением его собственных ощущений. Конечно, он не думал, что Седрик сделает что-нибудь странное, но все же подсознательно ожидал этого. Хотя в шатре было слишком много народу, чтобы даже сидеть ближе: несомненно, это не осталось бы незамеченным. Гарри скривился: о чем его мысли? Он помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от них, и тут заметил неотрывный взгляд, наблюдающий за ним. Гриндевальд, не участвующий в разговоре организаторов Турнира, стоял у входа, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал. Следил и запоминал, и, судя по наглой усмешке, похожей на оскал, увиденное увлекло его. Светлая бровь приподнялась, когда Гарри нахмурился. Мальчик не успел сообразить, что профессору ЗОТИ нужно от него: Седрик коснулся его колена, привлекая внимание. </p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил он. Кажется, Гарри прослушал его слова о втором испытании.</p><p>— Профессор Голдман, — гриффиндорец сладким голосом выделил фамилию, — больно внимательно следит за нами. </p><p>Седрик нахмурился, покосившись на преподавателя, и тут же отодвинулся. Им не дали продолжить разговор: толстый Бэгмен вышел в центр палатки. Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Стебль подошли к Седрику и Гарри, мадам Максим осторожно коснулась здорового плеча Флер, которая больше не выглядела такой несчастной и болезненной, а Каркаров легонько встряхнул Генчева. Ядовитый дурман уже выветрился из головы дурмстрангца, и теперь тот хмуро смотрел перед собой, погрузившись в свои мысли и изо всех сил сжимая шкатулку. Бэгмен обвел присутствующих радостным взором, переглянулся с Барти Краучем и торжественно произнес:</p><p>— Поздравляю четырех участников Турнира! Все чемпионы справились с заданием и все они допущены ко второму туру, который состоится четырнадцатого февраля. Подсказка о том, что их ждет, содержится в золотой шкатулке. Напоминаю, что чемпионам запрещено принимать чью-либо помощь. Информация о третьем, финальном туре, будет получена за месяц до него — в мае. На этом всё, все могут быть свободны.</p><p>— Полагаю, толпа за дверью немного поредела, и вы можете вернуться в замок, — шепнул Дамблдор Гарри. Мальчик кивнул, покосился на свои руки — мазь полностью впиталась — и поднялся. Тут же рядом оказалась мадам Помфри, она несла в руках его очки и баночку, наполненную прозрачной жидкостью. </p><p>— Линзы снимете, как я вам показывала, и положите сюда, — произнесла целительница. — Это специальный раствор. Он не будет испаряться и портиться. Потом, если захотите, можете надеть их снова. </p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри не знал, куда девать приобретённое. Он все еще не переоделся и не собирался делать это при всех, поэтому у него не было карманов, куда можно положить шкатулку, чешуйку, очки, раствор и маленького египетского дракончика, сидящего на кушетке и сонно крутящего головой. Подушка казалась ему невероятной горой, летать он не мог, поэтому, после пары неудачных попыток забраться на нее, дракончик свернулся калачиком рядом и заснул.</p><p>Гарри, поразмыслив, убрал все, кроме дракончика, в карман мантии и ухватил ее так, чтобы ценные предметы не вывалились по пути к замку. Дракончика он решил нести в руках. Седрик поступил точно так же, и они вдвоем, попрощавшись со всеми, покинули палатку.</p><p>Конечно, репортёры там были, но они держались на приличном расстоянии, предпочитая фотографировать, а не спрашивать. Лишь Рита Скитер, слегка обескураженная тем, что ей запретили писать огромные слезливо-насмешливые статьи о Гарри, приблизилась к ним.</p><p>— Ну как вам испытание, мальчики? — поинтересовалась она, улыбаясь своей хищной улыбкой. Пергамент и Прытко Пишущее Перо висели у нее за спиной. </p><p>— Замечательно, — отозвался Седрик. Гарри промолчал, но заметил, что Перо написало гораздо больше, чем могла вместить в себя эта крошечная фраза.</p><p>— Вам было страшно? Ваши соперники получили ранения — думали ли вы о возможных увечьях? О смерти? — Рита обращалась к ним обоим, но ее цепкий взгляд был прикован к Гарри. Гриффиндорец назло ей молчал, позволяя Диггори избавляться от репортерши. </p><p>— Мы доверяем мерам безопасности, установленным организаторами. А сейчас, — Седрик взял Гарри за локоть и ловко обогнул женщину, — нам нужно вернуться в замок. К сожалению, мы слишком устали, чтобы проводить интервью. Несомненно, в следующий раз мы побеседуем с вами. </p><p>— Еще только один вопрос, — настырная Рита вновь преградила им дорогу. Прытко Пишущее Перо угрожающе нацелилось на них, словно в любой момент готовясь пронзить их, как стрела. — Наших читателей очень волнует, как такие близкие друзья воспринимают свое соперничество. Это давит на вас? Вы собираетесь вместе добиться победы Хогвартса? Что вы думаете о последнем испытании, когда одному из вас придется отступить?</p><p>— Мы подумаем об этом, когда придет время, — протараторил Седрик. — Дружба требует полной отдачи человека, ее нельзя просто выключить. Даже ради Турнира Трех Волшебников. А сейчас нам, правда, пора!</p><p>Юноши, переглянувшись, ускорили шаг, оставляя Скитер позади. Когда репортерша была уже далеко, они с облегчением вздохнули и дружно рассмеялись. Седрик нес в руках крошечную копию Ледяного дракона, и тот, реагируя на соседство своего собрата, рвался переползти через его пальцы. Гарри поднес ладонь, в которой уютно устроился Египетский дракон, к руке Седрика, но дракончик никак не отреагировал, лишь плотней свернувшись в клубок. Арктический зверь остался ни с чем.</p><p>В холле чемпионы остановились. Седрик хотел сказать что-то, но в последний момент одернул себя. Гарри был уверен, что он вспомнил о произошедшем в палатке. Собственно говоря, ничего сверхстранного там не произошло, Фред с Джорджем, вон, за руки ходят, но Гарри, который столько времени провел словно в оледеневшем коконе, весьма трепетно относился к любым проявлениям нежности. Он жаждал найти ее, но никак не мог поймать за ускользающий, призрачный хвост. Чувства, особенные чувства, были для него важны, и он не мог прекратить размышлять об этом. Он постоянно думал о Малфое, который позволил ему почувствовать, как тягостное одиночество, отличное от того, что с легкостью развевали Рон с Гермионой, отступает. А теперь в его голове, теле плотно поселилось ощущение влажного тепла на пальцах левой руки.</p><p>— В воскресенье? — спросил Седрик, вырывая Гарри из тревожных мыслей. Мальчик кивнул: ничего страшного не случится, если они полетают вместе. Правда, Рон может обидеться, ведь его не пригласили (к тому же, ему не нравился Седрик), но Гарри довольно часто уходил на улицу один, и в этом не было ничего необычного. </p><p>— Да, в воскресенье, — произнёс он на случай, если Диггори не заметил его кивка. Хотя это было бы проблематично: пуффендуец не сводил с него пытливого взгляда. Чего он ждал? Что Гарри сам заведёт разговор? Но гриффиндорец просто не хотел выставлять себя на посмешище, если все, о чем он думал, — лишь плод его фантазии. И желание обрести тепло отличалось от стремления бежать, стоит только поманить.</p><p>В холле никого не было, но в соседнем коридоре уже слышались голоса. Глупо было надеяться, что в день Турнира замок не будет кипеть. Да еще и репортеры... Как это было ни прискорбно, такое знаменитое событие требовало описаний в прессе. Требовало фотографий чемпионов и их комментариев. Пора было расходиться.</p><p>— Тебе идет... когда нет очков, — сказал Седрик, так и не дождавшись неизвестно чего. — У тебя красивые глаза. Прямо изумруды.</p><p>— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Гарри, размышляя, не будет ли верхом наивности произнести ответный комплимент.</p><p>Седрик положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сдавив. Гриффиндорцу показалось, что он почувствовал, как напряжение хлынуло в его тело, подобно электрическому току.</p><p>— Ты хочешь что-то сказать?</p><p>— А ты хочешь что-то услышать?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами, улыбнувшись краешком губ. Может быть, он этого хотел. Но отчего-то внутри него что-то отчаянно противилось, и, наверное, Седрик чувствовал его нежелание. Диггори убрал руку, на мгновение коснувшись шеи гриффиндорца горячим, обжигающим прикосновением. Тот отстранился.</p><p>— Еще увидимся, — пуффендуец помахал ему и, развернувшись, двинулся в коридор, ведущий к гостиной Пуффендуя. Гарри, недолго думая, поспешил в башню Гриффиндора. Ничего не произошло. Ничто из того, что не давало ему покоя, мелькая на границе сознания, не нарушило спокойствия теплой гавани, на которую в последнее время были так похожи его с Седриком отношения.</p><p>Гарри не хотел думать об этом. Совсем. Тогда он был чрезмерно возбужден, взволнован, все казалось ему намного ярче и острей, чем было на самом деле. И лишь его неутоленное желание найти источник тепла не давало ему просто забыть об этом. Седрик был горячим, как солнце. Как иронично то, что ему досталось сражаться с холодным, отчужденным, колючим Ледяным драконом. Гарри усмехнулся своим мыслям: огонь не всегда побеждает лед, если это касается чувств человека. Ему было холодно и одиноко, но из этого состояния его вырвал не ласковый Седрик, а язвительный Малфой, к которому в последнюю очередь подходило бы описание «теплый». Он не пытался его согреть, но все равно сделал это.</p><p>Когда мальчик поднялся в башню Гриффиндора, он уже за дверью почувствовал дыхание всеобщей радости. Полная Дама на портрете веселилась вместе со своей подругой Виолеттой, и они обе с любопытством посмотрели на прибывшего чемпиона.</p><p>— А мы уже все знаем, — весело сказала Полная Дама. Виолетта радостно закивала, щелкая зубом. — Кто-то тут молодец, да?</p><p>— «Бразильский хвостолап», — ровно произнес Гарри пароль. И кто придумал назначать драконов паролями?</p><p>— Хвостолап тут ни при чем, — наставительно сказала Виолетта. Полная Дама захихикала.</p><p>— Входи-входи, мальчик, — заговорчески шепнула она, открывая проход.</p><p>Гостиная взорвалась рукоплесканиями. Громкий звук резанул по ушам Гарри, и мальчик покачнулся: он не ожидал подобного. Покрепче ухватив мантию, он немного испуганно вошел. На него тут же налетели гриффиндорцы, лиц которых он не разбирал в суматохе.</p><p>— Поздравляем!<br/>— Это было очень круто!<br/>— Так страшно! <br/>— Расскажи, что вам сказали о втором туре!<br/>— Этот костюм тебе отдали, да? Такой классный!<br/>— Можно с тобой сфотографироваться, Гарри?<br/>— Покажи шкатулку, что в ней?<br/>— Давай...</p><p>Крики все кружились и кружились вокруг него. Гарри осторожно прижимал к груди дракончика, невпопад отвечая на вопросы, и настойчиво пробирался к спальне. Конечно, уйти ему не дали, но он сумел хотя бы забросить в комнату свою мантию и спрятать дракона под полог. Шкатулку он прихватил с собой. </p><p>Его вытолкали в самый центр гостиной. Все собрались вокруг, любопытные и жаждущие. Рон пробился вперед и теперь гордо стоял рядом, с вожделением глядя на золотой приз. Даже Гермиона выглядела заинтригованной, не говоря уже об остальных.</p><p>— Ну, давай, не томи! — воскликнул Симус. Гарри хитро улыбнулся и нарочито медленно потянулся к маленькому замочку. Он-то знал, что за дьявольский крик хранится внутри, и почти предвкушал момент, когда все отпрянут в стороны, зажимая уши.</p><p>— Раз... два... три...</p><p>Так все и случилось. Вопль, от которого стекла задрожали, потряс гостиную Гриффиндора. Толпа тут же рванула прочь, и Гарри захлопнул шкатулку. Ребята смотрели на него со скрытым страхом, и он поспешил нагнать на лицо растерянное выражение. Им нельзя было видеть его обречённую усмешку.</p><p>— Что это? — испуганно поинтересовалась Лаванда. — Банши?</p><p>— Это ужа-а-ас, — Симус с отвращением уставился на шкатулку в руках Гарри. Ведьма-банши была его боггартом. </p><p>— Мне не кажется, что все так просто, — задумчиво произнесла Кэти Белл. — Против банши существует заклинание, да и заклятие беззвучия может помочь. Разве что их будет толпа, но где они соберут столько?</p><p>— Перси в душе так поет, — хихикнул Фред. — Может, Гарри нужно будет вытерпеть его пение?</p><p>— Ты только представь, — поддержал его Джордж, — Гарри привязывают к унитазу, а Перси начинает выводить свои рулады...</p><p>— В любом случае, Гарри сам должен разгадать эту загадку, — важным тоном произнесла Гермиона. На ее лице не отразилось ни тени того, что она врет, хотя девочка прекрасно знала, сколько нечестной помощи Гарри уже получил. </p><p>— Какая ты скучная, Гермиона, — Фред приобнял ее за плечи. — Мы должны помочь Гарри.</p><p>— Я уверен, пуффендуйцы всем факультетом будут помогать Диггори, — недовольно заметил Рон.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы переместились на диваны. Золотая шкатулка лежала на столике, выдвинутом в центр. Каждый мог изложить свою версию того, что скрывала эта загадка. Многие, устав от разглядывания артефакта, начали разглядывать уже самого Гарри. Тот тут же стал объектом внимания всех девчонок.</p><p>— Из чего эта одежда?<br/>— Какая клевая...<br/>— Дай потрогать...<br/>— У тебя такие красивые глаза! Почему ты не ходишь так все время?<br/>— Тебе дали специальное зелье? Ты вылечил зрение?</p><p>Гарри все улыбался, объяснял, слушая и позволяя себя тискать. Рон и Гермиона сидели рядом, словно молчаливые стражи. Рон, преисполненный энтузиазма проверить защитные функции костюма, толкал Гарри в плечо, то и дело спрашивая: «Больно?», а Гермиона хмуро смотрела на вздыхающих девочек. </p><p>— Ты будешь носить линзы? — вдруг спросила Гермиона. Гарри, вздрогнув, покачал головой.</p><p>— Мне нравятся мои очки.</p><p>— Что за линзы такие? — сварливо поинтересовался Рон. Гермиона тут же принялась объяснять ему это магловское изобретение, и многие с интересом слушали ее. Парвати поморщилась.</p><p>— Наверное, это неудобно — носить что-то в глазах, — сказала она.</p><p>— Совсем не чувствуется, — Гарри поморгал. Прозрачная пластинка словно исчезла, а он вновь почувствовал непривычную свободу: переносицу ничто не сдавливало.</p><p>— А глаза у тебя и правда очень красивые, — индианка вдруг смутилась. Ее длинные черные волосы блеснули в свете ламп. — Такие зеленые.</p><p>Гарри вежливо улыбался. Ему уже раз сто сказали, что его глаза особенные и похожи на изумруды. Он не считал их необычными, ну, зеленые и зеленые. Глаза той же Парвати, черные, словно ночь, были гораздо красивей. Любой цвет может быть невероятно привлекательным: от небесно-голубого до серебристо-серого.</p><p>Вскоре прозвенел колокол. Ужин никто не отменял. </p><p>Гарри, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, переоделся в мантию, предварительно вытащив все из карманов. Очки он положил на тумбочку. А потом снова взял и покрутил в руках, отдаляя и вновь поднося к лицу, дивясь тому, что видит их так четко. Внезапно внимание его привлекла крошечная деталь, ранее остававшаяся незамеченной. На самом краю, там, где тонкая левая дужка расширяется, цепляясь за ухо, красовалась маленькая буква «М». Точно такая же была и с противоположной стороны, и, если не приглядываться, походила она на рисунок крошечного паучка. Гарри хлопал глазами, разглядывая ее, а потом, тихо хмыкнув, вернул очки на место.</p><p>Дракончик спал на подушке. Он был таким маленьким и безобидным, что странно было представить, как его огромный прототип мог убить человека, загипнотизировав его взглядом. Гарри решил, что отдаст его Хагриду, — пусть тот развлекается. Хотя бы позабудет про своего страшного монстра, гибрида акромантула и лукотруса, если, конечно, он не завел себе новое чудовище, с которым можно сюсюкаться. </p><p>В Большой Зал гриффиндорцы спустились счастливой гурьбой. Гарри вновь оказался в центре, но он этому не противился и позволял толпе нести себя. Гермиона держала его за руку, и это не позволяло не в меру бойким девицам хвататься за его локти. Рон был уязвлён, но виду не подавал: лишь изредка он кидал на кудрявые волосы Гермионы пытливый взгляд, будто интересуясь у ее затылка, почему она никогда не ходила с ним за ручку.</p><p>Никто не удивился, увидев точно такую же картину за столом Пуффендуя. Седрика окружали его друзья, и юноша не уставал посылать улыбки направо и налево. Он тоже переоделся в мантию, в отличие от Белизара: тот все еще носил кожаный костюм. Дурмстранговец вскинул голову, заметив Гарри, и, сощурившись, разглядывал его пару секунд. Джованна на Гарри не смотрела. Зато Амели подмигнула ему со стола Когтеврана. Рядом с ней сидела Флер, рука которой все еще не прошла. Благо, ранение было на левой руке, и девушка могла есть сама.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на слизеринцев, но был жестоко разочарован: Малфой сидел к нему спиной. Опять. Что случилось? Ища ответ на свой вопрос, мальчик скользнул взглядом по лицам приятелей Драко, но те либо не смотрели на него, либо корчили рожи. Гарри почувствовал чужое внимание и повернулся к преподавательскому столу, ощущая ставшее привычным раздражение, но это не Гриндевальд рассматривал его. Мрачный декан Слизерина, Северус Снейп, задумчиво смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом. Заметив, что Гарри глядит на него в ответ, Снейп почти незаметно кивнул, поджав губы, — скрытое одобрение. Юноша широко улыбнулся, заставив зельевара подозрительно прищуриться, и плюхнулся на свое место.</p><p>— Как есть-то охота! — воскликнул он, ощутив внезапный голод. Раньше он его не чувствовал.</p><p>— И не говори. Эти волнения... — Рон безнадёжно махнул рукой и положил себе в тарелку двойную порцию картофельного пюре.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вот черт, пяти дюймов не хватает, — пробормотал Гарри, критически оглядывая свиток, лежавший перед ним. Он поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик носа, и вновь принялся изучать свое эссе в надежде найти факт, который еще недостаточно растянут и размазан.<p>— Вот тоска, — страдальчески произнес Рон, сочинению которого не хватало целых десяти дюймов текста. — Я выжал все, что мог. О чем ты написал?</p><p>— Обо всем понемногу, — пожал плечами Гарри. С такими вопросами надо обращаться не к нему, а к Гермионе, сочинение которой, как всегда, уже превысило нужный размер, несмотря на то, что девочка писала мелко, лепя строчки почти вплотную.</p><p>Профессор Голдман, вознамерившийся пройти программу третьего курса за полугодие, задавал им огромные домашние работы. Сочинение на тридцать дюймов об оборотнях должно было быть готовым к среде, а если учесть, что урок был в понедельник, — настоящее свинство давать такую работу на такой крошечный срок. Даже соблазнительная улыбка и ангельская внешность не спасли профессора от недобрых взглядов учеников, которые были вынуждены рассредоточиться по библиотеке с линейками. Гарри же был почти не удивлен: чего ждать от тирана и Темного волшебника? Только плохого, разумеется.</p><p>— Ты писал о причинах заражения? — спросил Гарри у сникшего Рона. Тот писал размашисто, оставляя щедрые промежутки между строчками и абзацами, но все равно не смог дотянуть до нужного объема.</p><p>— Еще в самом начале.</p><p>— Попробуй упомянуть о том, как трудно оборотням приспособиться к жизни в обществе, — подала голос Гермиона. Уизли покачал головой.</p><p>— Уже.  </p><p>— По-моему, слишком кратко, — вынес вердикт Гарри, глянув работу друга. — Размажь. Налей воды.</p><p>— Эх. Гермиона, посоветуй, о чем еще писать?</p><p>— О наследственности писал? — пробубнила девочка, выводя последнюю строчку. Рон вскинул брови.</p><p>— Нет, а что о ней?</p><p>— Ну, например, то, что ликантропия частично передается по наследству. Полная трансформация едва ли возможна, но у детей оборотней может проявляться склонность к мясным блюдам и зависимость настроения от фазы Луны. Также упомяни, что неполная ликантропия, которую, кстати, можно получить, если человека поцарапает оборотень в момент превращения — полное обращение происходит только через укус, — поддается влиянию препаратов. Вулфгетрид, например, может унять тягу к крови и агрессию в полнолуние. А еще неполное обращение носит прогрессивный характер, то есть с годами только усиливается.</p><p>— Повтори еще раз, — попросил Рон, приготовившись размазывать только что сказанное Гермионой на десять дюймов. Гарри тоже взял себе на заметку кое-что.</p><p>Он уже хотел было вернуться к своему сочинению, как вдруг почувствовал, что что-то настойчиво толкается ему вбок. Похлопав себя по карманам, он нащупал твердый комочек в правом. Запустив туда руку, он вытащил на свет маленького дракончика, тут же вцепившегося ему в палец крошечными зубками.</p><p>— Ай! — Гарри тряхнул рукой, и дракончик плюхнулся прямо на его сочинение. Гермиона вовремя схватила чернильницу и поставила на противоположный край стола.</p><p>— Зачем ты его принес? — спросил Рон, с радостью отвлекаясь от работы.</p><p>— Я положил его в другую мантию, чтобы отнести Хагриду. Наверное, он переполз в эту, — сказал Гарри. Он все никак не мог застать Хагрида дома, а караулить его не было времени: уроки, разговоры, бесконечные дела, ожидания, что в любую секунду прилетит Фоукс с назначенным днем тренировки, — все это отнимало слишком много сил. Со дня испытания прошло четыре дня, и в те разы, когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона выбирались к нему, лесничий где-то пропадал. Гарри не слишком утруждал себя волнением: завтра у них в расписании стоял Уход за магическими существами — там и найдется время. </p><p>— Смотри, чтобы он не испортил твое сочинение, — посоветовала Гермиона, — если ты не хочешь его переписывать.</p><p>— Убери, пока мадам Пинс не увидела, — Рон сделал страшные глаза и спародировал манеру библиотекарши говорить: — Гадкий мальчишка, ты что, принес дракона в библиотеку? Я запрещаю тебе появляться тут!</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами и повернулся, чтобы спрятать дракончика обратно в карман. Но, подняв голову, он увидел знакомую фигуру, появившуюся между стеллажей. Малфой нес в руках целую стопку тяжелых книг и двигался по направлению стойки, за которой коршуном восседала мадам Пинс. Она непременно увидела бы дракона, если бы не была занята одним из своих любимых дел — она отчитывала первокурсника за то, что тот не вернул книги вовремя. Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Драко отмечается в библиотечной книге, а потом, спрятав свои фолианты в сумку, идет к выходу. Малфой так редко бывал где-либо один, что мысли о сочинении для Голдмана мигом выветрились из головы Гарри. Они не разговаривали с пятницы, потому что Драко невозможно было поймать в одиночестве, а на робкую записку, посланную ему на ЗОТИ, слизеринец не ответил.</p><p>— Я в туалет схожу, — бросил Гарри, резко поднимаясь из-за стола. Друзья ничего не заподозрили и не связали его уход с уходом из библиотеки Малфоя.</p><p>Гарри бросился следом. В коридоре второго этажа он нагнал слизеринца.</p><p>— Малфой! — крикнул он. Драко не остановился и не подал виду, что услышал оклик. Лишь, кажется, его шаг стал размашистей, как будто он торопился. Гарри не собирался упускать единственную выпавшую ему возможность: он почти бегом догнал мальчика и схватил за плечо, привлекая внимание. — Малфой!</p><p>— Убери от меня свои руки, Поттер, — Драко вырвался так резко, что его сумка, наполненная книгами, чуть не сорвалась с его плеча. Он сбросил чужую руку и прижался к стене рядом с окном, презрительно глядя на Гарри. Тот опешил. </p><p>— Что с тобой? — спросил Гарри, с ужасом ощущая растерянность в своем голосе. </p><p>— Со мной все прекрасно, — тем же манерным, насмешливо-высокомерным голосом произнес Малфой. Он продолжал смотреть на гриффиндорца с отвращением и гневом. Его серые глаза стали темными, зрачки сузились, губы сжались в тонкую линию и побелели. Гарри не понимал, что происходит. Недавно все было прекрасно, так чем Малфой опять недоволен? </p><p>— Я не понимаю... — признался он. Слизеринец вздернул бровь.</p><p>— В этом нет ничего удивительного, Поттер. Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь, ты ж деревянный. Заразился тупостью от Уизела, полагаю. Ах, нет, — он сделал паузу, — это наследственное.</p><p>Гарри подавился вдохом. Злость вскипела внутри так быстро, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Каждое жестокое слово, оброненное Драко, больно впивалось ему в грудь. Он отвык защищаться, когда они оставались вдвоем, и был беззащитен перед ним.</p><p>— Заткнись, Малфой, — резко бросил он. — Думаешь, я позволю тебе меня оскорблять?</p><p>— Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, Поттер. И вообще, отвали от меня. Не помню, чтобы звал тебя побеседовать, — Драко скривился и сделал попытку обогнуть Гарри и уйти, но гриффиндорец вовремя его остановил. Он просто резко подался вперед и оперся рукой о стену, преграждая юноше путь. Он наблюдал, как презрительная холодная маска возвращается на лицо слизеринца, с ненавистью глядящего на него. Что происходит? Драко не смотрел на него так очень давно, и сейчас Гарри был совсем не готов к ссоре. Наоборот, он думал... думал, что Малфой будет доволен им, ведь он успешно прошел испытание. Не мог же Драко разозлиться из-за того, что Седрик справился успешнее? </p><p>— Малфой, что происходит? — злоба быстро сменилась желанием разобраться в происходящем. — Ты, видимо, забыл о нашем разговоре? </p><p>Последняя фраза не являлась серьезной и была призвана лишь напомнить Драко о договоре, поэтому Гарри сильно удивился, когда лицо Малфоя потемнело. Его глаза сузились, но прежде чем их заволокла тьма, в них отразилась такая искренняя, кристальная обида, что юноша невольно отпрянул. Драко усмехнулся.</p><p>— Точно, забыл, — потянул он. — Как и ты. Правда, Поттер?</p><p>— Да что с тобой?! — воскликнул Гарри, вцепившись в плечо Малфоя и встряхнув его. Ему показалось, что его голос эхом разнесся по пустому коридору. Если сейчас кто-то придет... он все равно не отступит. — Что не так, что ты опять напридумывал себе, чтобы обидеться на меня? </p><p>Драко смотрел на него долгие несколько секунд. Его губы мелко подрагивали, а выражение лица, которое Гарри так пристально рассматривал, медленно лишалось ненависти, злобы и презрения. В конце концов, там осталась лишь горькая насмешка и упрямство. Мальчик приподнял подбородок, тихо выдохнул, а потом сделал то, чего гриффиндорец совсем не ожидал.</p><p>Он отвесил ему хлесткую пощечину. Не сильную, но очень, очень обидную. Гарри отшатнулся от него, схватившись за вспыхнувшую болью щеку, и почти неверяще уставился в прозрачные глаза. Малфой не раз бил его по лицу кулаком, но никогда еще не давал пощечин.</p><p>— За что? — срывающимся шепотом спросил Гарри. Он хотел разозлиться, но вместо этого грудь сдавило обидой и болью. Пощечина — это не удар злобной силы, это унижение. На нее никак не ответить, лишь вытерпеть, сохранив гордое лицо или сбежать, будучи оскорбленным. Гарри не хотел бежать прочь. Хотя на какую-то секунду в нем вспыхнуло желание развернуться и уйти. Он не обязан был терпеть эти иглы, впивающиеся в него тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ждал. Хотя должен был. В который раз он забыл об этом. </p><p>— Ты лжец, Поттер, — бесцветным голосом произнес Малфой. — И предатель.</p><p>— Что?.. — Гарри смотрел на него, не в силах убрать руку от лица. Он глядел на слизеринца, который рассматривал его с ледяным отвращением, как таракана, оказавшегося размазанным по подошве его ботинка. Сейчас, видя его таким, Гарри готов был поверить в то, что он все себе напридумывал: там, в Совятне, и в Тайной Комнате — разве могли эти ледяные, пасмурные глаза источать беспокойство, тепло, нежность, что-то светящееся и притягивающее?  </p><p>— Не прикидывайся дурачком, Поттер. Хотя тебе и не нужно притворяться — и так потрясающе выходит, — полный яда голос словно вливался в его уши раскаленной лавой. Больно. Малфой поднял подбородок и поправил лямку сумки. Теперь Гарри стоял далеко, и слизеринец мог беспрепятственно уйти, оставив мальчика посреди коридора, но он оставался на месте. Хотел насладиться его беспомощным унижением?</p><p>— Что ты несешь? — Гарри почти силой заставил себя опустить руку и сжать ладонь в кулак. В горле собралась горечь, и она взбесила его. Малфой не имеет никакого права глумиться над ним. Особенно после всего. — Я ничего не сделал! </p><p>— Вот именно, Поттер, — кажется, Малфою не так уж легко давалось его ледяное лицо. Он тоже злился. — Не сделал. Ты не сдержал обещания, и не смей делать вид, будто не понимаешь, о чем идет речь! </p><p>Последнюю фразу он почти прокричал. Его руки сжались, и, кажется, он намеревался кинуться на Гарри, устроив драку, но что-то его сдерживало. Драко почти трясся от злости, которую больше не мог прятать, — теперь Гарри отчётливо это видел. Слова слизеринца эхом отозвались в нем. О чем он? О Турнире или об их встречах? Фред и Джордж не из тех, кто стали бы болтать, на них можно положиться. Да и Рон, Гермиона и Седрик не могли никому рассказать о первом туре, Гарри полностью им доверял. </p><p>— Я не нарушал обещания, — твердо сказал он. Ведь это было правдой. Ни одна живая душа не знала, что Малфой рассказал ему о первом туре.</p><p>— Хватит врать! — Драко резко подался вперед, стремясь то ли ударить Гарри, то ли оттолкнуть его. Его сумка упала на пол, и только инстинкт, полученный еще в детстве при драках с Дадли, позволил гриффиндорцу уклониться и поймать тонкие запястья. Он пихнул вырывающегося Малфоя к стене и прижал его руки к шершавому камню.  </p><p>— С чего ты взял это? — спросил Гарри, радуясь, что из его голоса исчезла слабость. Желание добраться до правды придало ему сил и уверенности. Он был почти одного роста с Драко и они оба занимались спортом, поэтому при сравнении оказались бы в одной категории по силе, но Малфою никогда не приходилось вырываться из цепкого захвата дружков Большого Дэ, убегать от них или, если путей для отступления нет, принимать драку с высоко поднятой головой. Гарри помнил, как его самого прижимали к стене школы, и примерно представлял, как нужно держать жертву, чтобы она выматывалась, пытаясь вырваться.</p><p>Малфой громко сопел и, кажется, собирался откусить Гарри нос: такое бешенство горело в его глазах. Его лицо раскраснелось, и с каждой секундой стремление вырваться становилось все меньше и меньше. Наконец, он замер, с прежней обидой и гневом глядя на мальчика. </p><p>— Ты сказал Диггори! — прошипел он прямо в лицо гриффиндорцу, выгнувшись так, что их лица разделяло не больше дюйма. — Ты обещал мне, но все равно сказал ему!  </p><p>Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Он с недоверием уставился на своего пленника. Да, он посвятил Седрика в тайну испытания, но, во-первых, это было прежде, чем Малфой рассказал ему о туре, а во-вторых, пуффендуец не стал бы об этом распространяться. Сомнения обуяли Гарри: вдруг доверие, которое он оказал Диггори, было чрезмерным? Эти смутные чувства легко нашли отклик в его душе, но какая-то часть все же твердила, что юноша просто не мог никому рассказать. Правда бы тут же разлетелась по замку, если, конечно... Было глупо даже предполагать, что Седрик зачем-то поделился этой информацией с Драко Малфоем.</p><p>— Он не мог никому рассказать, — прошептал Гарри. Драко злобно усмехнулся, его лицо перекосилось. Светлые волосы растрепались, а шрам, пересекающий щеку, стал четче.</p><p>— Твой драгоценный Диггори не такой надежный, как ты считал, не правда ли, Потти? — смеялся Малфой, откидывая голову назад. Гриффиндорец ужасался: он слышал знакомые нотки в этом смехе. Беллатриса Лестрейндж смеялась точно так же. Его родная тетка. — Ты, наверное, видишь его в сияющем ореоле непорочности? Болван! </p><p>— Прекрати! — Гарри сжал его руки сильней, наверняка оставляя синяки на светлой нежной коже. — Откуда ты узнал про Седрика? </p><p>— О, я тебе скажу. Он сам рассказал мне, представляешь? — вопреки почти безумным интонациям в голосе Малфоя, в его лице, в его сжатых губах и горячем шепоте мелькало что-то надломленное. Гарри поражался тому, что он чувствует это, как будто эмоции слизеринца каким-то образом касались его. Он никогда не разбирался в чувствах, но готов был поклясться именем самого Мерлина, что Драко отчего-то было больно. И это никак не связано с той болью, что Гарри причинил его запястьям.</p><p>— Зачем? Ты что, его допрашивал? Седрик ни за что бы тебе не сказал.</p><p>Малфой хмыкнул, но тут же посерьезнел. </p><p>— Пусти, — произнес он, и в голосе его звенела сталь. В соседнем коридоре, в который можно было попасть через короткий переход, послышался топот шагов, но компания прошла мимо. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, как ты меня тут тискаешь?</p><p>— Сначала ответь.</p><p>— Это ты предал меня, а не наоборот. У тебя нет никакого права допрашивать меня. Я ничего тебе не скажу, Поттер. Пусти! — Малфой сделал еще одну попытку вырваться, но Гарри не отнял бы рук, даже если бы сам Снейп пришел сюда и накричал на него. Даже если бы в коридор ввалился Рон и весь Гриффиндор. </p><p>— Я не нарушал обещания. Я все объясню.</p><p>— Попробуй, Поттер, — он почти рычал. Слизеринец вновь дернулся вбок, но безуспешно. Гарри крепко держал его, дивясь внезапному приливу сил.</p><p>— Драко, — шепотом произнёс он ему на ухо, надеясь, что Малфой остынет, услышав свое имя. Так и случилось: тот замер, вжавшись в стену, и стал похож на загнанного зверька. Дыхание вырывалось из его приоткрытых, влажных губ. Сердце Гарри сжалось, но вместе с тем он почувствовал мрачное удовольствие от того, что юноша был в его власти, сдерживаемый его руками и его телом. Кажется, даже пульс участился, — я сказал Седрику об испытании, это правда, но я сделал это перед тем, как ты рассказал мне. Я знал о туре, когда ты позвал меня в Совятню, но скрыл это от тебя. Понимаешь? </p><p>— Замечательная сказочка. Долгопупс сочинил? — с издевкой и неприкрытым сарказмом произнес Драко. Кажется, осознав, что ему не вырваться, он пошел по другому пути. Ядовитому пути, излюбленному. Но сейчас гриффиндорец был готов, он бы выдержал и больший град насмешек. Он знал, что они были насквозь лживы.</p><p>— Это правда, — мягко сказал Гарри. Он опустил руки, но не выпустил чужих запястий из захвата своих пальцев. Как у мальчика могут быть такие руки? Изнеженный аристократ. — Поверь мне. Кое-кто поведал мне об испытании. Флер и Белизар тоже знали, поэтому я сказал Седрику — это справедливо. А потом ты позвал меня... Если бы я рассказал тебе, разве ты не стал бы допытываться о моем источнике информации? </p><p>— Ты бы все равно не сказал мне, — жестко произнес Малфой. — И знаешь это, потому что весь прошлый год я только и делал, что спрашивал, не получив ни одного ответа. Это бессмысленно, Поттер, — он усмехнулся краем рта, — ты просто захотел посмотреть, как я унижаюсь. Посмеяться.</p><p>— Я никогда бы так не поступил! — оскорбился Гарри. — Я никогда не стал бы издеваться над кем-то, кто доверяет мне. Это в твоем духе.</p><p>— Считаешь, что я издеваюсь над тобой? — с внезапным любопытством спросил Драко.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду, — раздраженно отозвался гриффиндорец, — но ты с легкостью находишь причины вновь меня ненавидеть.</p><p>Губы Малфоя медленно изогнулись в ухмылке. В ней было что-то дьявольское. В коридоре словно стало темней, хотя факелы горели все также ярко.</p><p>— Вновь? С каких пор ты так осведомлен о моих чувствах, Поттер? Я думал, ты предложил мне сотрудничество. Оно не подразумевает чувств.</p><p>— Я предложил тебе не это, — Гарри было почти больно слышать это слово. Сотрудничество. Оно было мертвым, жестким и сухим. Бесчувственным, правильно. Но чувства были — эти встречи были нужны ему ради переживаний, которые только они могли вызвать. Ради утоления и успокоения. В том, что Гарри ощущал, не было ничего мертвого, наоборот, все внутри... оживало. — Не обмен. Скорей... дружбу. </p><p>Да, наверное, так и есть. Поэтому он и путал Драко с Роном, отдаваясь доверию с такой готовностью. Малфой фыркнул.</p><p>— <i>Дружбу!</i> — воскликнул он. — Неужели ты не помнишь, что я говорил тебе? Мы враги, Поттер. Ты отказал мне, когда я предложил тебе мою дружбу. Второй раз я не предлагаю. И, если ты не знаешь, любая дружба — это чистый обмен, прикрытый дружелюбностью, радушием и прочим.</p><p>— Ты не прав, — Гарри отступил от него. Драко больно резанул его словами. Он мастерски это делал. — У тебя просто нет настоящих друзей, раз ты так думаешь.</p><p>— Да неужели? — злобность Малфоя сменилась весельем. — Это ты про Уизли и Грейнджер? Хочешь, я открою тебе глаза? Твой Уизел просто купился на твою славу, на твое влияние — без них он бы оставался тупым убожеством на пару с Долгопупсом. Все его братья добились успеха, признаю это, а он? Полное ничтожество. Уверен, он до колик завидует тебе, ведь ты успешней его во всем. Но теперь он «друг Гарри Поттера», ловящий отблески его славы, вот и терпит, взамен одаривая тебя своей «дружбой». А Грейнджер? Она умна, но умна совершенно по-тупому. Заучек и всезнаек никто не любит даже в Когтевране. Для неуверенной в себе грязнокровки очень удачно вцепиться в известного волшебника, став его верной подругой, ведь так ее сразу же все будут уважать. </p><p>— Ты ошибаешься, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. Он чувствовал невероятную потребность защитить своих друзей, но в то же время... Малфой метко бил. Но Гарри знал это уже давно. Рон сел к нему в купе, потому что хотел увидеть знаменитого «Гарри Поттера», и ему очень повезло, что «Гарри Поттер» рос с маглами, а не с чистокровными волшебниками, иначе в том пустом купе его ждал бы высокомерный, гордый взгляд зеленых глаз. На четвертом курсе Уизли прогнулся под тяжестью своей зависти и бросил Гарри в момент, когда был нужен ему больше всего. А потом, в самом конце, в лесу... Его уход почти лишил Гермиону последних сил. Но тогда девочка уже стала девушкой, сильной и стойкой, не такой, какой она была на первом курсе. Первом курсе, когда никто ее не любил, когда все над ней смеялись, потому что она постоянно умничала, унижая этим других. Однако Гарри и Рон стали ее друзьями, и гриффиндорцы перестали над ней смеяться. </p><p>Но Малфой ошибался. Какими бы ни были причины их объединения когда-то давно, они всё же подружились. По-настоящему. Пусть Рон был вспыльчив и порывист, а Гермиона иногда раздражала своим беспокойством и чрезмерной активностью на поприще учебы, Гарри любил их всем сердцем. И они любили его, он знал это. Да, дружба была обменом, но это был обмен любовью, нежностью, заботой, а не благами, как думал Малфой. У Драко не было настоящих друзей, которых он мог бы любить так же, как Гарри, — всем сердцем, бесконечно, так сильно, что порой становилось больно. Может, это была та невероятная способность, о которой говорил Дамблдор — способность к чистой, незамутненной любви. Дар Лили, которая могла разглядеть свет в кромешной тьме, которая могла любить так, что силы ее чувства хватило, чтобы отразить смертельное заклятие. И Гарри очень сильно хотелось показать эту силу, этот свет Малфою. Но как это сделать? В конце концов, даже если бы он его полюбил, это была бы очень болезненная любовь. Потому что они боролись. Не всегда друг с другом, но всегда страстно и кроваво.  </p><p>— Надейся на это, — тихо произнес Малфой. — Ты тут единственный святой. И я не такой. Не думай, что я получаю невероятное удовольствие от этих встреч.</p><p>Вновь по соседнему коридору кто-то прошел, но не побеспокоил их. Как будто сам замок давал возможность поговорить.</p><p>— Если тебе они так неприятны, зачем ты пришел на поле ко мне? Зачем согласился? </p><p>— Думал, что выгадаю что-нибудь, — жестоко произнёс Драко. — В конце концов, я признаю, что имею с Уизелом кое-что общее. Видеть, как за тобой бегает Гарри Поттер, чертовски приятно. </p><p>Гарри вздрогнул, как от удара. Он поднял глаза, увидев на лице слизеринца лишь недобрую усмешку и торжество. Малфой не мог причинить ему боль, поливая градом насмешек, опуская на глазах у всех, но Драко с легкостью рвал его сердце, когда они были вдвоем. Когда он говорил, что позволял Гарри чувствовать себя наполненным, почти счастливым, лишь бы потешить свое самолюбие. Это было чертовски больно, это вышибало дыхание и заставляло все внутри дрожать. И становилось еще хуже, когда Гарри вспоминал о том, о чем думал секунду назад: желание помочь Драко, спасти его, даже получая в ответ одни страдания. Малфой произнёс это так... так, что сложно не поверить. И все, чем гриффиндорец мог защититься, были воспоминания о слезах юноши, склоненного над ним, и о его прохладной руке, гладящей его по волосам. Последний козырь, который он долго хранил в рукаве.</p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри был почти удивлен, что его голос не дрожит, хотя все в его груди болело, а глаза вдруг начало щипать. Пришлось опустить взгляд в пол, чтобы спрятать свое лицо, — хотел посмеяться надо мной? </p><p>— Не сказать, что это цель моей жизни, но вполне-таки удачное дополнение к ней.</p><p>— И тебе все равно, что я... переживал? — тихий вопрос.</p><p>— Конечно, — быстрый ответ.</p><p>— И, наверное, именно поэтому ты ревел, когда думал, что я умер в Тайной Комнате? Сидел и плакал, гладя меня по голове, — именно так поступают люди, которые хотят «посмеяться». </p><p>Малфой окаменел. Он смотрел прямо на Гарри, и все краски сошли с его лица. Его напряженный взгляд шарил по лицу мальчика, ища в нем признаки случайной догадки. </p><p>— Какая глупость, — его голос все еще был манерным. — Что ты выдумал? Я в жизни не стал бы плакать из-за тебя. В... Тайной Комнате я просто бродил в шоке, когда очнулся и увидел... это. Мне было абсолютно наплевать, что там с тобой.</p><p>«Вот лжец», — с болезненной нежностью подумал Гарри. Сейчас он знал, что Малфой врет, и поражался тому, как легко тот делает это, на ходу сочиняя историю. Но даже это знание не уменьшило боли: он хотел, чтобы Драко признался. Признался, что ему тоже нужно это, эти встречи и сам Гарри, иначе какой вообще смысл в происходящем?</p><p>— Я был в сознании, —  открыл Гарри секрет. — Меня парализовало, но я все видел, слышал и чувствовал. Я знаю, что ты плакал, что ты гладил мои волосы и лежал, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь. Так не поступают люди, которым все равно. И все, что ты сказал насчет наших встреч... — мальчик запнулся, чувствуя, как срывается дыхание. Но он взял себя в руки. Он не знал истинных чувств Малфоя и, вполне возможно, заблуждался насчет того, что тот изменился. Осознавать, что ты ошибался, всегда больно, но Гарри предпочел бы сделать это сразу, сейчас, чем медленно разрывать свое сердце догадками. — Если это правда, то ты бесчувственный, жестокий и ничтожный, и тогда я ошибся, решив, что ты можешь помочь мне. Тогда нужно прекратить их, ведь тебе <i>так</i> противно, ведь тебе нужно получать что-то невероятное взамен, раз дружба твоя уже не в ходу. </p><p>Мир вдруг застелила мутная пелена, но, стоило мальчику моргнуть, как она пропала.</p><p>Малфой молчал. Он смотрел на Гарри так, как никогда прежде не смотрел. Изумленно, испуганно, растерянно, приоткрыв рот. Но его зубы вдруг стиснулись, желваки заиграли, а руки сжались в кулаки. Драко прислонился к холодной стене и уставился в окно, во тьму, где не было видно ни звезд, ни луны, ни света из окошка домика Хагрида. Это была очень черная и холодная ночь. Даже снег не мерцал, как будто Хогвартс лишился всех огней, обычно освещавших лужайки перед ним. Но эти огни были. Просто ни Гарри, ни Драко их не видели.</p><p>Малфой глядел в окно несколько долгих минут, и с каждой пройденной секундой он выглядел все несчастней. Он искал себя, собирал по кусочкам, и Гарри видел его внутреннюю борьбу. Противоречивую, острую, искреннюю борьбу. Его глаза стали светлыми и расширились, словно Драко вдруг осознал что-то шокирующее, удивительное. Наконец, он заговорил. Его слова походили на тяжелые камни, падающие в черный омут и беззвучно исчезающие в нем.</p><p>— Ты всегда только даешь, Поттер, — его голос казался потусторонним. — Седрик Диггори победил дракона, потому что ты рассказал ему об испытании. Ты сделал это не из-за того, что он твой друг, не для получения его хорошего расположения, а потому что это было <i>справедливо</i>. Ты так заботишься о своих приятелях и словно ничего ни у кого не просишь взамен. Но как же так выходит, что только от меня ты <i>требуешь</i>, и <i>требуешь</i>, и <i>требуешь</i>?</p><p>Его голос сорвался, словно Драко заплакал. Но слез не было, Гарри как никогда четко видел его красивое лицо.</p><p>— Это не так. Я не принуждал тебя. Я просто предложил. Если ты так не хочешь...  </p><p>— Я не только об этом, — прервал его юноша, — я обо всем. Я не должен обзывать твоих друзей; я должен уважать грязнокровок; я должен отказаться от принципов всей своей жизни, потому что ты считаешь их неправильными; я должен бегать с тобой по закуткам, забыв о том, что мой факультет назначил тебя нашим врагом номер один; я должен верить каждому твоему слову, не получая ни объяснений, ни ответов на свои вопросы; я должен разделять твое одиночество, забыв о себе; я должен подставлять под удар себя и своего отца, лишь бы помочь тебе! И зачем? Все ради того, чтобы быть рядом с Гарри Поттером, быть его «тайным другом», которого можно просто взять и вызвать?! Какая невероятная перспектива! Потрясающе! Ты говоришь, я что-то прошу взамен? Что же? Книжку? Поверь мне, если бы она помогла мне, я не говорил бы тебе этого!.. И не страдал бы, ведь от общения с тобой я получил только проблемы, ранения, ссоры с Северусом, меня пытали Круциатусом, в конце концов! Ты просто не имеешь права упрекать меня в том, что я хотел получить хоть что-то! Если тебе нужны светлые чувства, дружба и совместные рассветы, то таскайся себе с Диггори! Он ведь такой замечательный, добряк бескорыстный! И никто же не поверит, что он может быть не менее жестоким, чем я, и что ангелом с небес он является только тем, кто ему нравится. Я вообще не понимаю, чего ты ко мне привязался, Поттер! Я не собираюсь отдаваться по кускам — либо весь, либо ничего. Но ты упорно пытаешься меня разодрать.</p><p>Драко выдохся и замолчал. Он отвернулся, пряча лицо, и вновь стал смотреть во тьму. А Гарри думал, что он сейчас рухнет на камни, потому что ноги не держали его. Никогда в жизни он не переживал подобного: все внутри перевернулось, разорвалось, снова срослось и запульсировало. Все его мысли, не дающие ему покоя последние месяцы, показались ложными, серыми, слепыми, и он, не колеблясь, отмел их в сторону, открывая дорогу новым. Разорвал круг, который запер его в трясине одиночества. И Малфой, казавшийся последней соломинкой, вдруг стал обжигающим, зыбучим песком, тянущим не хуже холодной болотной трясины. Песком, на который нельзя было опереться, который рассыпался в руках и заполнял собой все вокруг. Гарри по уши увяз в нем, оставив трясину далеко-далеко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Избавление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какое-то время они молчали. Воздух между ними остывал. Малфой, выглядящий невероятно несчастным, почти разбитым, стоял, отвернувшись к окну и пряча свое лицо, хотя Гарри все равно видел яркий блеск его серебряных глаз, отражающихся в оконном стекле. Гарри смотрел на его светлые белые волосы, прямую спину и острые плечи, которые обещали стать еще красивей, когда слизеринец вырастет. Мантия скрывала его фигуру, но Гарри по памяти мог представить и его тонкую талию, и узкие бедра, и длинные ноги. Малфой вообще казался вытянутым, но, вопреки возрасту, в его теле не было ни юношеской нескладности, ни угловатости — он просто рос, сохраняя свою природную тонкокостность и изящество.  </p><p>Гарри понятия не имел, почему он так пристально рассматривает его, отмечая то, на что никогда не обращал внимания. Как будто пытается запомнить таким: преисполненным чистых, незамутнённых чувств. Грусть, тоска, сожаление, безысходность, печаль и какая-то робкая, звенящая надежда — это были не самые приятные переживания, но сейчас они казались гриффиндорцу снежными, хрустальными, непорочными. Малфой, поддавшись мгновению, открылся ему, остался беззащитным — любое грубое, резкое слово причинило бы ему боль, которую он, не скупясь, причинял другим. Гарри знал, что, возможно, он был единственным в этой школе, кто видел его таким и кто имел над ним подобную власть. Он должен был принять это, но аккуратно, не повредив, иначе все закончилось бы в одночасье. Он словно ходил по лезвию ножа, символизирующего доверие, и мог сорваться в любую минуту. История с Седриком и так чуть не сбросила его вниз, отстранив от Малфоя. Сейчас Гарри держался из последних сил.</p><p>Он шагнул вперед, осторожно, невесомо касаясь дрогнувших плеч юноши. Тот не повернулся, но напрягся, словно струна. Послушная струна, которая издаст любой звук, который Гарри пожелает. Это было ужасным, мрачным ощущением. </p><p>— Мне не нужен Седрик, — шепнул Гарри, чувствуя, что подходит к самому краю. Он должен был объяснить. — Идеальный или нет — он не тот, кто может мне помочь.</p><p>— Думаешь, я могу? — голос Малфоя был тихим, абсолютно неживым, как будто монолог забрал все его силы.</p><p>— Можешь, — юноша улыбнулся уголками губ, заметив, что отражение слизеринца недовольно нахмурилось. — Ты уже это делаешь. Потому что ты не опекаешь меня, не взваливаешь непомерные проблемы. Потому что можешь высказать мне, что думаешь, не боясь меня обидеть. Потому что в тебе есть другая часть волшебного мира, которую я никогда не мог понять.</p><p>Потому что ты особенный.</p><p>Малфой чуть повернул голову. Гарри знал, что он на верном пути, — честность всегда была правильным выбором. Он пытался понять, почему никогда не ощущал того, о чем говорил Драко, и подбирал нужные слова. Слизеринец считал его попытки показать ему, что маглы и маглорожденные не такие уж плохие, давлением и подчинением, а вовсе не помощью. Гарри думал точно так же, когда Малфой выражал свою позицию относительно этих людей. Они не могли прийти к единому взгляду в этом остром вопросе, и он стоял между ними постоянно. Как от него избавиться?</p><p>Гарри жаждал этого всем сердцем.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так. Я не знаю, что могу сделать, чтобы исправить это.</p><p>Гарри отпустил плечи юноши и прижался к стене рядом с окном, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. Драко, как назло, смотрел только вперед, во тьму, но наверняка видел гриффиндорца боковым зрением. Тот внимательно разглядывал его, ожидая реакции на свои слова.</p><p>Малфой медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Гарри. В его глазах плескалась холодная насмешка.</p><p>— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, Поттер, — произнес он все тем же безжизненным голосом. — Если ты изменишься хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть станешь похожим на меня, это будешь уже не ты, — он приподнял уголок губ. — Ты потеряешь то, что делает тебя собой.</p><p>«А так я потеряю что-то другое».</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, мы можем прекратить это. Я не буду пытаться изменить тебя. Все будет как раньше, — Гарри протянул руку и коснулся рукава слизеринской мантии. — Ты мне веришь?</p><p>Глаза Малфоя расширились, и он уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент в конце коридора раздались голоса. Гарри вздрогнул, моментально узнав голос Рона:</p><p>— ...понятия не имею. Может, его опять забрал Снейп?</p><p>— Ох, я надеюсь, ничего страшного не случилось. Меня это беспокоит.</p><p>Сердце Гарри подскочило до самого горла. Он испуганно взглянул на Малфоя, который с такой же паникой смотрел в другой конец коридора. Рон и Гермиона вот-вот должны были зайти за поворот — и что открылось бы их взору? </p><p>Драко вдруг усмехнулся, прищурившись, и уставился на Гарри. Страх исчез из его глаз, оставив лишь горькую, ироничную насмешку. Он смотрел прямо в лицо юноши и ждал, что тот отшатнется, выпустит его рукав и убежит к своим друзьям. Гарри чувствовал его ожидание и понимал, что это значит. Это было жестоко и больно — заставлять его выбирать.</p><p>Он сжал губы и с не меньшим упрямством взглянул на Малфоя, покачав головой. Почему он заставляет его делать это, зная, что решение предопределено? Потому что Драко решил вот так все закончить, выплеснув свою горечь, а потом привязав Гарри к его друзьям? Или просто потому что ему больно, и он жаждет причинить такую же боль окружающим? </p><p>— Поверь мне, — попросил Гарри. Это было последним, что он мог сделать. Попросить поверить в его слова, в его обещания, в него самого. Пальцы скользнули с рукава мантии на прохладную ладонь, и Гарри сделал крошечный шаг назад, туда, где рыцарские доспехи могли послужить хоть каким-то укрытием. В конце коридора замелькали тени, голоса стали громкими и отчетливыми. — Верь мне, Драко. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Его голос был тише, чем шорох скользящих по воздуху привидений, но Малфой услышал. Почему-то услышал. Нахмуренная складка на его лбу разгладилась, а колючий печальный взгляд вдруг стал завораживающим и.... завороженным. И в тот момент, когда Рон и Гермиона ступили в коридор, юноши уже были у доспехов. Слизеринец одним быстрым движением накинул на голову капюшон мантии, скрывая свои узнаваемые волосы, и толкнул Гарри к стене за массивным щитом. Доспехи недовольно лязгнули.</p><p>— Я кого-то видел, — бессовестный голос Рона раздался совсем близко. Гарри закрыл глаза: ему казалось, еще мгновение, и рука друга оттолкнет Малфоя в сторону, чтобы увидеть, что прячется за фигурой в черном плаще. Это будет просто феерия: гриффиндорец с трудом мог представить настолько сильное изумление на лице Уизли.</p><p>— Рон! — возмущенно прошипела Гермиона. — Ну что ты как маленький!</p><p>Гриффиндорцы двинулись по коридору дальше, не останавливаясь. Девочка все еще шепотом отчитывала Рона за настырность, и Гарри был ей очень благодарен: Грейнджер всегда была умницей, и сейчас он как никогда ценил ее сообразительность. Хотя даже Гермиона, которая всегда верила в людей, верила даже в Снейпа, когда все остальные считали его настоящим ублюдком, не смогла бы принять подобное. Хотя, возможно, если бы Гарри объяснил, рассказал ей правду, она могла бы помочь ему... понять, что вообще происходит.</p><p>За ту минуту, что его друзья пересекали коридор, удаляясь все дальше и дальше, он во всех подробностях изучил ботинки Малфоя, от которых просто не мог оторвать взгляда. Драко и сам стоял точно так же, не убирая руки и глядя вниз: смущение разливалось по его бледным щекам. Или это был гнев. Вполне возможно, он просто злился на Гарри.</p><p>— Ты снова это сделал, — произнес он, страдальчески поморщившись. Гриффиндорец сильней сжал его пальцы, как будто это могло заставить Малфоя думать иначе. Конечно, это было бесполезным жестом, и Драко лишь резко выдернул свою ладонь, ударившись локтем о закрывающий их щит.</p><p>— Прости, — Гарри прижался к стене. Малфой отвернулся и опустил взгляд. — Но ты заставил меня выбирать.</p><p>Драко улыбнулся кончиками губ. Кажется, он стал чувствовать себя лучше. Лишь грусть все еще омрачала его лицо, и, если бы Гарри мог, он приложил бы все усилия, чтобы прогнать ее. Но Малфой сказал, что он ничего не может сделать. Почему? Должно быть хоть что-то. Что угодно.</p><p>— И что мы будем делать?</p><p>— Прятаться тут вечно?</p><p>— Если ты этого хочешь, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться. Он сжал руки в кулаки, когда понял, что вновь тянется к чужой ладони. Это было нездоровым поведением. Ему было жарко, и казалось, что расстояние между твердым камнем и телом слизеринца становится все меньше, сковывая его. Малфой долго молчал. Его нижняя губа чуть подрагивала, как будто он силился сказать что-то, но упрямо сдерживал себя. Гарри смотрел на него, слушая, как неподалеку шумят голоса и шелестят мантии. Их найдут, поймают... Малфой ждет этого?</p><p>Драко словно почувствовал отчаянье в его мыслях. Он осторожно посмотрел на юношу, склонив голову и словно прикидывая свои возможности. А потом тихо произнес:</p><p>— На самом деле есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать. И чего я очень хочу.</p><p>— Что же это? — Гарри подозрительно прищурился. Сейчас он знал, насколько глубоко Драко увяз в своих демонах, и немного боялся того, что Малфой мог считать выходом из положения. Он давал ему шанс все прекратить, но слизеринец не воспользовался им. Значит, они хотят одного.</p><p>— Отведи меня в Тайную Комнату.</p><p>Гарри не был уверен в том, что он не ослышался. Но Малфой был серьезен — он придвинулся к нему, касаясь рукой его груди и глядя в глаза.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Ты слышал.</p><p>— Нет, Малфой, я не отведу тебя туда, — Гарри взял его за локоть, пытаясь отстранить от себя, но слизеринец, упрямо поджавши губы, не сдвинулся с места. — Нет, ни за что! Я не заставлю тебя переживать это снова.</p><p>— Ты заставил меня делать множество вещей, Поттер, ты что, не слушал? — огрызнулся Малфой. Он терял свой трогательный, растерянный вид, вновь становясь привычным, и Гарри... О, Гарри был рад этому. Он не знал, что делать с тем Драко, который едва не плакал, обвиняя его. Тот Драко вызывал в нем странные, противоречивые ощущения, от которых в груди что-то горело. — Но теперь сделай то, чего хочу я. Это важно для меня.</p><p>— Почему именно Комната? Что ты хочешь там увидеть?</p><p>— Ничего. Я ничего не хочу там увидеть. Я просто хочу встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что не дает мне покоя. Это произошло там, пусть там и закончится, — рука Малфоя, касающаяся груди гриффиндорца, поползла вверх. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, когда прохладная ладонь коснулась его шеи, его щеки. Он замер, словно изваяние, сжался и с невольным страхом посмотрел на юношу перед собой. Малфой открылся ему, доверился, словно вобрал в себя. Но это не Драко был на поводке у эмоций, а Гарри, который просто не мог противиться своему желанию спасти его, помочь ему. Драко склонил голову набок, так, что черный капюшон соскользнул с его белоснежных волос. Он наверняка знал, как выглядит его лицо в этот момент. — Просто сделай это. Это поможет нам. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Малфой убрал руку, и самообладание вернулось к нему. </p><p>— Ты мной манипулируешь.</p><p>— Как и ты мной.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри вошел в гостиную Гриффиндора ровно в тот момент, когда Рон Уизли вскочил на ноги и громко произнес:</p><p>— Нужно поискать его. К черту сочинения!</p><p>Гермиона, которая сидела за спиной к дверям и не видела Гарри, покачала головой. Рядом с ней сидели Парвати и Лаванда, составляющие предсказания, и из-за неприятного соседства и шума, стоящего в гостиной, девочка была еще более раздраженной, чем обычно. </p><p>— Ты не смог найти Карту, значит, Гарри просто не хочет, чтоб мы следили за ним. У чемпионов много обязанностей, мало ли, куда его вызвали. Или, ну... Ох, Рон, ты такой недогадливый.</p><p>— Чего?.. — Рон, который прекрасно видел хитро улыбающегося Гарри, приближающегося к Гермионе со спины, осоловело хлопал глазами.</p><p>— Она там была, Рон.</p><p>— Кто там был? — шепотом произнес Гарри Гермионе на ухо. Девочка испуганно ойкнула и резко обернулась, уставившись на него. На ее щеках вспыхнули алые пятна. Парвати и Лаванда захихикали, поглядывая на них. Рон, широко улыбнувшись, упал обратно в кресло и нехотя подтянул к себе пергамент.</p><p>— Чего ты так беспокоишься? — поинтересовался Гарри у него, внимательно оглядывая гостиную. Ему казалось, что она чересчур пестрая: вокруг было столько красного и золотого, что резало глаз. Нельзя было задерживаться, иначе Малфой опять разозлится и это закончится таким же смятением. От воспоминаний о перекошенном злобой и обидой лице слизеринца в груди Гарри что-то мерзко заскоблилось, но это чувство легко было прогнать. Стоило только представить ощущение чужих плеч или прохладных пальцев в своих руках, как тягость уходила. </p><p>— Ты так поспешно ушел, а потом все не возвращался, — Гермиона отложила перо в сторону. — Рон уж собирался искать тебя. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Да, кое-что случилось, — сказал Гарри. Он не спешил присаживаться на диван. Весь путь от ниши с доспехами до Гриффиндорской башни он придумывал план. Ему нужно было взять с собой Карту, мантию-невидимку и метлу, но едва ли Рон с Гермионой отпустили бы его без вопросов. Поэтому юноша уже приготовился лгать на все лады, приплетая в свою туманную историю Снейпа, который, сам того не ведая, служил отменным прикрытием. Единственной проблемой была метла. Ни в подземельях, ни на вечернем холоде летать было невозможно, поэтому тому, что Гарри решил прогуляться вечерком с метлой подмышкой, не было объяснения.</p><p>— Мне... — он недовольно покосился на навостривших уши Парвати и Лаванду. В последнее время эти девочки постоянно кружили где-то поблизости, и Гарри побаивался того, что одна из них могла в него влюбиться,  —  ...назначили отработку. По зельеварению. Помните, я тут недавно ходил? — он многозначительно сверкнул глазами. — Ну так Снейп ее продлил.</p><p>— О-о-о, — потянули Рон с Гермионой, прекрасно понимающие, что обсудить это в переполненной гостиной не удастся. — Сейчас?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри пожал плечами и скривился, чтобы показать, как его гнетут отработки. Кажется, любопытных наблюдателей, которые не отрывали от него проницательных взглядов, это почти удовлетворило. — Не думаю, что это надолго. </p><p>— Меня он на днях задержал почти до самого отбоя, — вдруг подал голос Невилл, которого трудно было заметить за высокой спинкой кресла. — Заставил пиявок консервировать...</p><p>Гарри помнил, как недавно бледный и несчастный Невилл вернулся в спальню самым последним и, не отвечая на вопросы, завалился спать. Долгопупс очень болезненно воспринимал любые насильственные действия по отношению к живым существам, а уж если эти существа как-то напоминали ему о его любимой жабе по имени Тревор...</p><p>Гриффиндорец постарался не думать об этом. Посочувствовав Невиллу, шепнув друзьям, чтоб не беспокоились о нем и не ждали, он отправился в спальню. К счастью, там никого не было — Дин и Симус, как и все, сидели в гостиной, слушая рассказы Фреда и Джорджа, — поэтому Гарри беспрепятственно расколдовал тумбочку, на которую наложил самые мощные Запирающие чары из тех, что знал. Рон не смог бы их взломать. Порывшись, он достал Карту Мародеров и с сомнением взглянул на пергамент. Малфой знал об этом артефакте (ведь однажды Гарри обвинял его в краже), но никогда не видел. Не стоило брать ее с собой, но без Карты было опасно: Плакса Миртл могла быть в туалете, да и коридоры вечером не пусты. Вряд ли Драко решится ее стащить, зная, что он будет единственным подозреваемым, и помня, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда знаменитый гриффиндорец бессовестно вломился в Слизерин... </p><p>— Черт, — шепнул Гарри себе под нос. Он убрал Карту в карман, вытащил из тумбочки мантию-невидимку, а из-под кровати Нимбус-2000. Ему показалось, что верная метла была им недовольна: он так давно на ней не летал, что почти забыл это ощущение, привыкнув к быстрой Гарпии. Стиснув темное древко, юноша пару секунд просто стоял, глядя на острый край тумбочки, а потом начал собираться. Прижав метлу к себе, он накинул мантию-невидимку и, тяжко вздохнув, отправился прочь из спальни.</p><p>С огромным трудом пробравшись через гостиную и пару раз даже налетев на кого-то, Гарри добрался до выхода. Никто не обратил внимания, когда дверь сама собой открылась и закрылась. На мгновение мальчику показалось, что портрет не откроется для него снова, но он отогнал эти глупые мысли.</p><p>По дороге ему встретились несколько учеников и Почти Безголовый Ник в компании Толстого Монаха. Призраки обсуждали проделки Пивза, которого Гарри почти не замечал уже много недель, будучи погруженным исключительно в свои переживания.</p><p>— Как жаль, что Дамблдор не может прогнать его.<br/>— Было бы неплохо. Мы должны собрать Совет Призраков. После недавних проделок... Может, Кровавый Барон сможет заставить его успокоиться или, что лучше, покинуть Хогвартс?<br/>— Пивз живет здесь так давно, что никто, даже Барон, не сможет заставить его перебраться в другое место. Думаю, что это бесполезно и нам придется вновь гонять его по всему замку...</p><p>Приведения проскользили мимо юноши, исчезнув прямо в стене, и гриффиндорец продолжил свой путь. С Малфоем они договорились встретиться за два коридора от туалета Плаксы Миртл, и на повороте Гарри достал Карту Мародеров. Малфой был уже на месте, а туалет, как по заказу, был пуст: Миртл обнаружилась посреди Черного Озера. Наверно, опять отправилась пугать русалок.</p><p>Гарри добрался до гобелена с гербом Хогвартса, скрывающего тайный проход, в котором его ждал слизеринец. Стоило ему отодвинуть в сторону тяжелую ткань, как с другой стороны раздалось рассерженное шипение:</p><p>— Поттер! Сколько можно ждать? — Малфой буквально втащил его в полумрак, в котором одиноко сверкал холодный Люмос. В его свете лицо юноши казалось узким и словно вырезанным изо льда.</p><p>— Вообще-то, меня пасли, — Гарри недовольно фыркнул, стягивая с себя мантию. Он едва не уронил метлу Малфоя, прислоненную к стене, когда попытался оглядеть темный ход, в котором они оказались. Секретный путь был темным, узким и коротким — он вел из одного параллельного коридора в другой. Вполне возможно, даже столь мрачное место было небезопасным для секретных разговоров. Но, во всяком случае, оно было лучше ниши с доспехами.</p><p>— Что? — Драко непонимающе вскинул бровь. — Пасли?</p><p>— Следили. Рон и Гермиона. Как бы я им объяснил, зачем на ночь глядя беру метлу?</p><p>— И что ты им сказал? </p><p>— Что иду на отработку. Вышел в мантии, и они не заметили, — Гарри поставил метлу рядом и, внимательно поглядев на Малфоя, вытащил из кармана пергамент. Он осторожно поднял его повыше. — Благодаря этому нас вообще никто не заметит.</p><p>Драко подался вперед и с интересом потянулся к Карте, но Гарри тут же отвел руку в сторону. Как бы он ни верил Малфою, нельзя было просто отдаваться на волю случая. Ему нужны были гарантии, что его доверие не обернется новым разочарованием и новой болью.</p><p>— Поклянись, что никому не расскажешь о ней и не попытаешься присвоить.</p><p>Малфой опустил руку. Из-за скудного освещения рассмотреть, что за эмоции появились на его лице, было очень сложно, но Гарри все равно почувствовал, что юноша отодвинулся от него, прижавшись к противоположной стене.</p><p>— Я думал, мы решили друг другу верить.</p><p>— Я тебе верю. Если бы не верил — не принес бы.</p><p>Драко молчал несколько секунд, опустив палочку, отчего Люмос освещал только их ноги, а потом резко произнес:</p><p>— Черт с тобой. Клянусь.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. Он коснулся Карты волшебной палочкой и едва слышно шепнул заветные слова. Пергамент привычно ожил, по нему побежали черные змейки чернил, покрывающие его коридорами, классами, лестницами и черными точками, лениво и сонно двигающимися туда-сюда. Юноша поднял его, ища взглядом себя и Малфоя.</p><p>— <i>Люмос</i>, — шепнул он, зажигая огонек на кончике собственной палочки. Стало гораздо светлей, и он смог увидеть, как удивленно расширились глаза Драко, когда он разглядел Карту.</p><p>— Это та, о которой ты тогда кричал, да? — восхищенным шепотом произнес он, склоняясь над артефактом. — Потрясающе! </p><p>— У тебя великолепная память, — кисло усмехнулся Гарри, ткнув кончиком палочки в имена «Гарри Поттер» и «Драко Малфой», которые почти сливались из-за маленького пространства. Совсем рядом, в соседнем коридоре, шли несколько учеников, а с другой стороны двигалась профессор Трелони. Миртл все еще плавала в озере. — Нужно подождать.</p><p>— И что, она показывает всех? Весь Хогвартс?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Теперь понятно, почему ты так легко меня находил, — сказал Драко. Гарри почувствовал вибрацию его голоса совсем рядом. — Это полезная вещь.</p><p>— Поэтому я не хочу ее потерять. А сейчас, — Трелони прошла мимо них и двинулась в сторону своей башни, — мы можем идти.</p><p>Взяв метлы, юноши вынырнули из-под гобелена и поспешили к туалету Плаксы Миртл. Гарри постоянно сверялся с Картой, а Малфой всякий раз, как завороженный, поглядывал на нее. Им встретился только меланхоличный призрак, не обративший на двух школьников внимания и пролетевший прямо сквозь них, поэтому до туалета они добрались без приключений. </p><p>Положив метлы на пол, они какое-то время просто стояли, глядя то друг на друга, то на белый умывальник, который Гарри должен был превратить в тайный ход.</p><p>— Если ты передумал, то лучше вернемся. Я не горю желанием спускаться туда.</p><p>Малфой покачал головой.</p><p>— Запечатай дверь. Гости нам не нужны, — он поджал губы и принялся стаскивать с себя мантию. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— В мантии неудобно, — пояснил Драко. Он проверил карманы своих брюк, поправил галстук и принялся ждать, пока Гарри заколдует дверь. Мантию-невидимку было решено взять с собой, потому что оставлять ее без присмотра было безумием, — не меньшим безумием, чем то, что они собирались сделать.</p><p>— Когда я утром думал о том, что буду делать вечером, я даже представить подобное не мог, — произнес Гарри, подходя к раковине. Он без труда нашел бронзовую змейку, почти приветливо холодящую его пальцы. Малфой встал рядом с ним.</p><p>— Это нужно сделать, — тихо сказал он. — Избавление от страхов — правильный путь.</p><p>— Мои страхи вовсе не там, — отозвался Гарри, прежде чем произнести слова на парселтанге. И все повторилось: свет, жужжание, темный и гнилостный проход, ведущий глубоко под землю. Из трубы веяло холодом и чем-то странным. Сладковатым запахом смерти.</p><p>— А где твои страхи? — спросил Драко. </p><p>— Они всегда рядом со мной.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на слизеринца. Они стояли на краю черной-черной бездны и собирались прыгнуть в нее. Там, на дне, Драко ждал его страх, его худший кошмар, но юноша шел к нему, сжимая губы и силясь прогнать из глаз панику. Он первым шагнул вперед, словно и вовсе позабыв про своего спутника, и присел на самый край трубы, изо всех сил стискивая волшебную палочку в одной руке и метлу — в другой.</p><p>— Ты готов?</p><p>— Готов. Я делал это сотню раз, — его голос сорвался, и Малфой, взглянув на Гарри и тут же отвернувшись, пропал в черной пустоте. </p><p>Было тихо, очень тихо, но Гарри не двигался с места. Он просто застыл и уставился в эту тьму, на дне которой его ждал Драко, нуждающийся в спасении. Демоны пожирали его, их. Картинка вспыхнула перед глазами гриффиндорца так резко, что на мгновение ослепила: Малфой стоял, окруженный черными носящимися тенями, а потом вдруг закричал, обратившись в пыль. Знакомое ощущение защекотало Гарри нос, словно в него попала фантомная пыль, и он поспешил ухватиться за это чувство. Это уже было. Где? Когда?</p><p>Из трубы донесся тихий, почти затихший оклик. Значит, все было хорошо. Сейчас совсем не время для размышлений.</p><p>Гарри сел на край, проверил, на месте ли его сокровища, а потом, прижав к груди Нимбус, он скользнул вниз. Темнота поглотила его, приняв как старого знакомого, и понесла вниз. Все это уже происходило с ним и раньше, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он бежит спасать Рона, что наверху остался Драко, не решившийся сказать ему «Прощай», а впереди ждет Том Реддл... Но, когда труба резко изогнулась, а ноги больно ушибло о грязь, реальность вернулась, заняв место пугающих видений.</p><p>Гарри, охая, добрался до трубы, уходящей вбок. Там уже стоял Драко, поднявший палочку повыше, чтобы волшебный свет озарял бoльшую площадь. Его лицо было странным, словно удивленным, — такое выражение порой проскальзывало во взгляде Полумны Лавгуд. Малфой почти испуганно посмотрел на Гарри, когда тот приблизился, и чуть посторонился, пропуская его вперед.</p><p>— Идем? — спросил Гарри. Малфой кивнул, и они двинулись по трубе.</p><p>Вода хлюпала под ногами, заливаясь в ботинки, а натекшая грязь пачкала полы мантии и брюки. Света их палочек хватало, чтобы освещать тоннель сверху донизу, но от этого он не казался более приветливым. Гарри поверить не мог, что он тут, что он пришел в это страшное место только ради Малфоя, и смятение одолевало его, заставляя неприятные мурашки бежать по позвоночнику. Однако стоило однажды взглянуть на слизеринца, идущего рядом, порой прижимающегося к нему плечом, как сомнения исчезали, развеянные странной, непоколебимой уверенностью, что все он делает правильно. И в конце этого тоннеля не только Драко ждет избавление от страхов, но и его ждет... что-то.</p><p>Наконец, труба закончилась большой круглой дверью, на которой были изображены змеи. Последняя преграда, за которой начиналась Тайная Комната. Гарри вновь замер на мгновение, но потом, не колеблясь, произнес:</p><p>— <i>Откройся</i>, — шипение сорвалось с его губ. Змеи задвигались, отползая в стороны, и между ними медленно начал образовываться проход. Чем шире он становился, тем больше Гарри видел: сначала только пол, потом ближайшую колонну, следующую, а затем его взору открылся весь зал, прекрасный и ужасный в своей мрачной истории.</p><p>Судорожный вздох сорвался с губ Малфоя, когда он, испуганный и завороженный, заглянул внутрь. Его метла со стуком упала на землю. Холодная ладонь нашарила руку Гарри, крепко сжала и тут же отпустила. Драко шагнул внутрь, словно ведомый влекущей магией, и медленно двинулся вперед. </p><p>В Тайной Комнате было очень холодно. Стоило Гарри оказаться внутри, как холод пробрал его до костей, а изо рта пошел пар. Часть воды, когда-то покрывавшая пол, утекла, а часть заледенела. Колонны, обвитые каменными змеями, казались сделанными из снежного мрамора, а статуя Салазара Слизерина — видимо, источник этого внезапного мороза — была покрыта крошечными, сверкающими кристалликами льда. Василиск — огромная, недвижимая туша с распахнутой пастью, из которой торчали метровые клыки, — лежал в самом центре, словно какой-то ужасающий экспонат. Под его головой застыла темная лужа, в которой отражался потолок.</p><p>— Драко, — позвал юношу Гарри, когда заметил, что слизеринец двинулся прямо к монстру. Тот не остановился, пока не оказался на расстоянии ярда от чудовища. Он дрожал, глядя на него.</p><p>— Такой большой, — пораженно прошептал Малфой. — Я не помню, как он выглядел тогда. У меня был шок.</p><p>— Он мертв, — зачем-то сказал Гарри, тоже подходя ближе. Василиск казался нереальным, поддельным, но юноша знал, что не так давно змей был жив. Его каменная чешуя терлась о камни, а клыкастая пасть щелкала совсем рядом с лохматой головой храброго гриффиндорца. Эти клыки все еще содержали мощный яд, способный уничтожить темное волшебство.</p><p>— Ты убил его, — Малфой вдруг повернулся и оказался совсем рядом, схватив мальчика за плечи. Гарри решил, что его очки запотели, потому что лицо слизеринца вдруг стало расплывчатым. — Ты дважды одолел Темного Лорда. Недавно ты победил дракона, а на первом курсе спас меня, Уизли и Грейнджер от монстров в Лесу... Ты невероятный волшебник, Поттер.</p><p>Его глаза были такими большими, изумленными и словно светились. Гарри смутился, попытался отвести взгляд и не смог. Что-то поменялось в нем в тот момент, когда Драко стоял перед ним, дрожащий от своих переживаний, и сейчас это что-то стремительно росло, развивалось, распространялось... Оно заполнило его изнутри, став легким, как перышко, таким светлым и сияющим, что напомнило счастье. </p><p>— Ты все еще боишься? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь выпустить хоть часть этого безмерного, мучительного чувства. Драко неопределенно повел головой, отпуская его плечи.</p><p>— <i>Его</i> тут нет. Мне снилось, что мы с тобой приходим сюда, а он тут. Но его нет. Он не вернется.</p><p>— Он вернется, — вдруг твердо сказал Гарри. Он не хотел этого говорить, потому что все краски тут же схлынули с лица слизеринца, замершего на месте и неверяще взглянувшего на него. В его серых глазах Гарри увидел собственное отражение, похожее на черную тень. — Волдеморт вернется. Но я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя и всех остальных.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Белое, серое, черное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>— Он не вернется. Этого не может быть. Ты ошибаешься.<br/>— Хотел бы я ошибаться. Но такие, как он, не пропадают бесследно.<br/>— Следов осталось предостаточно, Поттер, тебе ли не знать. Но меня не нужно от них защищать. Если ты не забыл...<br/>— ...мы враги. Я помню. </i>
</p><p>Гарри перевернулся на бок и зажмурился. Одеяло сбилось в ногах, но мальчику все равно было так жарко, как будто под его красным пологом разгорелась настоящая печка. Его тело ломило от напряжения.</p><p>
  <i>— Давай уйдем отсюда.<br/>— Еще немного. <br/>— Это жуткое место. Если Снейп узнает, что я привел тебя сюда, он с меня шкуру спустит.<br/>— Ничего не случится. Это было моим желанием, он поймет.</i>
</p><p>Ему достаточно было закрыть глаза, чтобы снова, как наяву, увидеть произошедшее в Тайной Комнате. Он почти почувствовал колючий холод, с которым без труда справились согревающие чары, и твердый камень парапета, на котором юноши сидели, ожидая чего-то. Точней, Малфой ждал, оглядывая мрачный зал: в его глазах то вспыхивала паника, то разливалось восхищение. Это пугало Гарри.</p><p>
  <i>— Научи меня вызывать Патронуса.</i>
</p><p>Гриффиндорец стиснул зубы. Уткнулся лицом в подушку, мысленно повторяя как мантру: «Спи, спи, спи...». Конечно, это ни капельки не помогало. </p><p>
  <i>— С чего ты взял, что я могу научить тебя этому?<br/>— Ты научил Уизела. Значит, сможешь научить и меня. Я ведь всегда был прилежным учеником.<br/>— Чтобы вызвать Патронуса, недостаточно быть прилежным учеником. Недостаточно хорошо учиться и творить мощное колдовство. Патронус — это добрая сила, и его наличие, его мощь зависят лишь от света внутри тебя.<br/>— Считаешь, во мне недостаточно света? <br/>— Это тебе решать. Но, если ты хочешь, я попытаюсь тебя научить.</i>
</p><p>Гарри резко перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, однако от мысли, что нужно спуститься в гостиную, чтобы хоть немного размяться, становилось тошно. Он бы с превеликим удовольствием уснул, но после сегодняшних событий его тело, его разум горели энергией, все еще переживая потрясение. Даже покинув страшную Комнату, проводив Драко до Слизерина, вернувшись в Гриффиндор и бесшумно скользнув в постель, он не мог вырваться из воспоминаний. Он раз за разом проигрывал в своей голове долгий разговор обо всем, теряя последнюю надежду на сон.</p><p>
  <i>— Твой боггарт... во что он превращается?<br/>— Я не скажу тебе.<br/>— Это Темный Лорд, да? Тот, который...<br/>— Нет. Это не Волдеморт. Это что-то гораздо хуже.</i>
</p><p>Гарри перевернулся на живот, обхватил руками подушку и постарался представить что-то менее болезненное и мрачное. Ему было неприятно говорить с Малфоем о боггартах, но Драко ведь не знал, что он, точней его смерть, является тем, во что превращается зловредный дух. Юноша обнял подушку крепче, как будто ее мягкое тепло могло прогнать все темные думы из его головы. Но этого было недостаточно. </p><p>
  <i>— Почему ты ходишь на маггловедение? Ты ведь живешь с маглами и все о них знаешь. Не лучше ли ходить на Древние Руны или Нумерологию? <br/>— Ты говоришь прямо как Гермиона...<br/>— О Мерлин.<br/>— ...но я ведь не все знаю о маглах. Это, правда, интересно. Например, я понятия не имел, как устроен телевизор.<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Вот видишь, сколько всего неизвестного. Телевизор — это... эм... такая коробка с экраном, на котором показывают фильмы. А фильмы — это, м-м-м, как движущиеся фотографии, только очень долгие, со звуком, разными эффектами. Представляешь?<br/>— Смутно. И как же это работает?<br/>— Ну, сигналы и картинки передаются по проводам, это такие шнуры с медной проволокой внутри... И как бы в них вся информация, она попадает в телевизор, ну... Ох, прости.<br/>— Потрясающий рассказ, Поттер. Я сражен.<br/>— Это нужно видеть. Если когда-нибудь мы...</i>
</p><p>Нет, это было не таким уж приятным моментом. Наоборот, очень и очень грустным. Гриффиндорец нахмурился: а ведь у них было не так уж много счастливых моментов. Они всегда крались куда-то, искали что-то, спорили или ругались. Когда они говорили о чем-то совершенно постороннем, не причиняющем боли? Когда им было весело?</p><p>Гарри вдруг понял, что он никогда не слышал, как Малфой смеется.</p><p>
  <i>— Что это у тебя в кармане? Оно шевелится!<br/>— Где? О, черт!<br/>— Поттер, это что, дракон?! Серьезно?<br/>— Черт, с ним все в порядке? Как он тут оказался... О, точно. Я обнаружил его в библиотеке и решил отдать Хагриду. Слушай, его крыло не сломано?<br/>— Кажется, нет... Дай посмотреть. Он довольно забавный, когда такой маленький. <br/>— Если хочешь, можешь его забрать. Он никогда не сидел у меня на руках так спокойно.<br/>— Оставь себе. Или отдай Хагриду. Мне он не нужен.</i>
</p><p>Гарри прислушался к звукам, наполняющим спальню. Остальные мальчики тихо сопели, и в этом нестройном звуке то и дело раздавался еще один: негромкое шуршание, доносившиеся из приоткрытого чемодана. Египетский дракончик был надежно спрятан среди бумажек, которые он целенаправленно разрывал, и теплой одежды, согревающей его. Кажется, ему было вполне уютно, но это не слишком радовало юношу. Этот дракон, его неожиданное появление посреди ужасного зала, вернуло их к тому, с чего они начали. Гриффиндорец погрузился в это воспоминание, словно в теплую, ласкающую воду:</p><p>
  <i>— Ты чувствуешь, как все изменилось? — Малфой откинулся на колонну, еще сильней прижавшись к юноше плечом. Они сидели так, чтобы было теплей, но Гарри было почти жарко. Ему казалось, этот жар, растекающийся по телу, никогда его не покинет.<br/>— Чувствую.<br/>Драко чуть повернул голову, словно ожидая, что он скажет еще что-нибудь. Его светлые волосы мазнули Гарри по лицу, и в этот момент гриффиндорец подумал, что он и правда чувствует кое-что еще. Запах, тонкий и приятный запах каких-то трав, исходящий от белоснежных волос. Он никогда раньше его не замечал, и сейчас думал, как неправильно замечать его теперь. <br/>— И к чему все придет?<br/>— Хотел бы я знать.<br/>Хотел бы я целую вечность ощущать умиротворение, настигнувшее меня так внезапно.<br/>— Мне тепло, — вдруг тихо произнес Драко и тут же замолк.<br/>Гарри наклонился еще чуть-чуть, и ему показалось, что Малфой сейчас услышит, как забилось его сердце. Но если Драко повернет голову, то что-то вновь изменится, — гриффиндорец с поразительной ясностью ощущал это. Как будто он стоял на краю пропасти и одно движение слизеринца могло столкнуть его вниз... И он вдруг захотел этого, захотел рухнуть туда, и это непременно бы произошло, если бы Малфой взглянул на него в тот момент...</i>
</p><p>В эту секунду Рон громко всхрапнул, и Гарри проснулся. Он вздрогнул и приподнял голову над подушкой, пытаясь понять, в какой момент жуткая бессонница, наполненная воспоминаниями, превратилась в чуткий сон. Мальчик потер рукой глаза, досадуя на Рона, который разбудил его. Неужели нельзя храпеть потише? Или накладывать чары, в конце концов! Гарри тут же укорил себя: Рон же не знал, что его друг вернется в спальню посреди ночи, возбужденный и растерянный. Он мог храпеть сколько пожелает: подобное никогда никому не мешало.</p><p>Мальчик закутался в одеяло, про которое уже почти забыл, поджал ноги к груди и принялся считать до ста. Это был довольно глупый способ, потому что, сколько бы овец, слонов, гиппогрифов не промелькнуло перед его внутренним взором, до самого утра он вертелся в сбитой постели, пытаясь не думать обо всем сразу. В конце концов, он думал лишь об одном.</p><p> </p><p>После бессонной и крайне мучительной ночи утро показалось Гарри просто отвратительным. На улице, как назло, светило солнце, покрывая серебряными искрами сугробы, а лазурное небо раскинулось до самого горизонта. Правда, на западе повисли довольно неприветливые тучи, но они не двигались, словно не решаясь нарушить царившую в округе зимнюю сказку. Гарри, выглядывающий из окна спальни, пару минут смотрел на этот пейзаж, а потом с остервенением принялся задергивать шторы: глаза уже начинали слезиться. </p><p>— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Рон, наблюдавший за его метаниями. Уизли сидел, зевая и потягиваясь, успев натянуть только один теплый носок. — Ты во сколько вчера пришел?</p><p>— Не помню, — довольно резко отозвался Гарри. Он встал уже давно, застелил кровать, оделся, умылся (из зеркала на него поглядывал помятый, совершенно разбитый парень с темными кругами под глазами) и теперь не знал, чем себя занять. Можно было прогулять день занятий и наконец-то нормально поспать, но это было чревато неприятностями со стороны МакГонагалл и Снейпа, вздумавших назначить проверочные именно на сегодня. Если для декана Гриффиндора сказочка о плохом самочувствии подошла бы, то Снейп непременно учуял бы что-нибудь подозрительное. </p><p>Гарри лишь утвердился в своих выводах, когда, спустившись на завтрак вместе с Роном и Гермионой, он заметил за слизеринским столом осунувшегося, даже более бледного, чем обычно, Малфоя. Тот клевал носом и пил какао, видимо, надеясь найти в нем бодрящий кофеин. Панси Паркинсон что-то увлеченно рассказывала ему, изредка взмахивая рукой и едва не роняя стакан с соком, а Крэбб и Гойл вежливо мычали. Драко на Гарри не смотрел, и гриффиндорец, нахмурившись, плюхнулся на свое место и уставился в тарелку с яичницей. </p><p>Рон и Гермиона не сводили с него обеспокоенных взглядов.</p><p>— Ты вообще спал сегодня? — как бы невзначай поинтересовалась Гермиона, намазывая масло на хлеб. — Выглядишь... не очень.</p><p>— Кошмары снились, — соврал Гарри. Он не удержался от зевка. — Очень мучительные.</p><p>Гермиона скептически приподняла бровь.</p><p>— А как прошла твоя... отработка со Снейпом? — спросила она. Рон, уже успевший запихать в рот булочку, с любопытством покосился на Гарри. Рядом с ними было довольно пусто, поэтому никто не прислушивался к тихому разговору, и Гарри рискнул приврать.</p><p>— Нормально. Мы немного попрактиковались в окклюменции, поэтому, наверное, всю ночь снилась какая-то муть.</p><p>Он поднял глаза, желая узнать, как на его слова отреагировали друзья, и успел заметить, что Гермиона смотрит куда-то через его плечо, прищурившись и задумчиво покусывая губу. Гарри прекрасно знал, кто именно сидит в той стороне, но постарался успокоиться и не начать нервничать: сонный студент утром — это нормально. Подруга никак не сможет связать его разбитый вид с Малфоем.</p><p>— Ну, еще бы, после стольких часов со Снейпом, — сказал Рон, наконец дожевав свою булочку. — А мне вот снилось что-то хорошее. Кажется, про квиддич...</p><p>Он не успел договорить: в зал влетела стая почтовых сов. Гарри вскинул голову, привычно разглядывая серо-бурую массу, — ни одного белого пера не промелькнуло в ней. Сириус и Люпин уже писали ему (с недавних пор они взяли моду использовать несчастного Сычика на двоих, потому что Букля прилетала к ним не слишком часто), а больше никто не стремился слать Гарри Поттеру послания. Предаваясь этим мыслям, мальчик и не заметил, как перед ним опустилась большая, потрепанная, довольно толстая сова. На ее шею была повязана лента с надписью: «Лондон-Хогвартс». Лишь когда сова недовольно ухнула, гриффиндорец смог сообразить, что конверт в ее клюве для него.</p><p>Но неожиданное письмо не стало главным событием завтрака. Рон наконец получил от родителей посылку — объемный сверток лежал перед ним, но Уизли все не решался его открыть. Стрелка, находящаяся в предобморочном состоянии, пила сок из его кубка.</p><p>— Это мантия для Бала, — дрожащим голосом произнес Рон, осторожно подтягивая сверток к себе. Гарри прикусил язык, не желая пугать приятеля раньше времени. Гермиона даже отложила свежий выпуск газеты в сторону, чтобы все внимательно рассмотреть.</p><p>— А я вот свою давно купила, — произнесла она. Рон кивнул, наверняка не слыша ее слов. Он потянул за край плотной бумаги, разрывая ее. Наконец, обертка была снята, и мальчик, недоуменно хлопая глазами, уставился на темно-бордовый ком. «Это она», — подумал Гарри — и прикусил губу с внутренней стороны. Рон медленно, но верно принимал убитый вид.</p><p>— Что это? — с отвращением спросил он, двумя пальцами приподнимая рукав, украшенный заплесневелыми кружевными манжетами. Бархатная ткань была заметно потерта, а от самой мантии шел слабый кисловатый запах. — Что это?!</p><p>— Это твоя выходная мантия, — пояснила Гермиона, виновато улыбнувшись. Она переглянулась с Гарри, и ее щеки чуть покраснели. — В.... староватом стиле.</p><p>— Староватом?! — в ужасе воскликнул Рон. — Моя бабушка Тэсси носит такую! Я буду выглядеть как она! — он принюхался и тут же скривился. — И пахнуть, как она!</p><p>— Думаю, если срезать эти рюши, будет вполне неплохо, — попытался успокоить его Гарри. Рон побагровел, и мальчик тут же вернулся к своему конверту, делая вид, что ничего особенного в пришедшей мантии нет.</p><p>По правде говоря, конверт его интересовал гораздо больше. И любопытство лишь усилилось, когда он увидел на нем марки и — о, Мерлин! — адрес отправителя: графство Сюррей, город Литтл Уиндинг, Тисовая улица, дом 4. Гарри несколько секунд просто пялился на округлые буквы, выведенные смутно знакомым почерком. Неужели... Нет, правда, что должно было случиться в мире, чтобы Вернон Дурсль написал своему «любимому» племяннику?</p><p>— А что это у тебя? — спросила Гермиона, отвлекая внимание на письмо Гарри. Рон, почти готовый заплакать, уже спрятал ужасную мантию обратно в упаковку и вяло повернулся, взглянув на послание друга. Его красное лицо казалось еще более алым в сочетании с ярко-рыжими волосами.</p><p>— Это от Дурслей, — Гарри немедленно вскрыл конверт и достал письмо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри Поттер!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, ты счастлив: довел моего сына до шока своими дурацкими выходками! На днях к нам вломился какой-то грязный гот, и Дадли до сих пор не может отойти от потрясения. Кажется, в предыдущем письме ты ясно дал понять, что больше не вернешься к нам на лето, и мы продолжаем надеяться, что все так и будет. Но я спешу тебя предупредить, что, если ты не прекратишь подсылать к нам в дом своих мерзких дружков или кто-нибудь из «этих» еще хоть раз заявится на нашу улицу, я сообщу куда следует!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С надеждой больше никогда тебя не видеть,<br/>Вернон Дурсль.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ого, — Рон от удивления открыл рот. Он прочитал письмо, наклонившись к плечу мальчика. — Это твой дядя пишет?</p><p>— Да, мой любимый дядюшка, — с отвращением произнес Гарри, протягивая письмо Гермионе, которая тоже хотела его прочитать. Девочка быстро пробежала глазами по толстым строчкам и усмехнулась.</p><p>— Какой он грубый, — произнесла она, возвращая Гарри письмо. — И письмо отправлено через маггловскую почту. Мои родители раньше писали мне так, но теперь мы купили сову.</p><p>— Додумался же он в строке «Адрес» написать «Хогвартс»! — Гарри все еще был изумлен. Он подозревал, что дядя Вернон даже не слышал этого названия. Хотя тетя Петуния могла ему сказать. Наверняка так и было. — Я не совсем понимаю, в чем он меня обвиняет. Я не подсылал к нему никаких... готов!</p><p>— А кто такие готы? — поинтересовался Рон. С каждой секундой настроение возвращалось к нему. Причиной тому было и то, что мантию он спрятал под стол и никто больше ее не заметил.</p><p>— Это такие люди, которые любят носить черное, восхищаются смертью, черепами и прочим, — пояснил Гарри. Он еще раз перечитал письмо, и тут до него вдруг стало доходить. Тетя Петуния...</p><p>— Прямо как Снейп, — поморщился Рон. — Какая точная характеристика.</p><p>«Это и был Снейп», — подумал Гарри, неуверенно взглянув на преподавательский стол. Профессор зельеварения как всегда хмуро смотрел на свой завтрак и медленно разрезал сосиску, словно экономя движения. Ничто в его облике не говорило о том, что недавно он побывал на Тисовой улице. Что он там забыл? Гарри прищурился: ему не нравилось, когда за его спиной происходит что-то подобное. Дамблдор мог хоть до умопомрачения строить свои планы, но не Северус: он всегда преследовал цель. Может, это приказ, задание? Защитить Дурслей? Расспросить их? Но вряд ли на подобную миссию послали бы Снейпа, который едва ли питал большую любовь к этим маглам, да и не отличался особой, располагающей к себе харизмой.</p><p>— Это мог быть он, Гарри? — в глазах Гермионы вновь появилась та внимательная искра, которая, казалось, могла прожечь гриффиндорца насквозь. Мальчик кивнул.</p><p>— Только я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, — он задумчиво покусал губу. Сонливость отступала, уступая место желанию немедленно во всем разобраться. — Это очень странно. Снейп на Тисовой... Я даже представить этого не могу.</p><p>Почему-то перед глазами вставала совершенно дурацкая картинка: чистая, прибранная гостиная тети Петунии, хозяйка в кресле, презрительно поджавшая губы, красный от натуги дядя Вернон, трясущийся от страха Дадли, хватающийся за свою огромную задницу, и на диване — Снейп, похожий на огромную, насупившуюся летучую мышь. Гарри не удержался от тихого смешка, когда представил в тонких цепких пальцах профессора одну из ярко-желтых чашечек, которые тетя Петуния всегда предлагала гостям.</p><p>— Задержись после урока и спроси, — посоветовала Гермиона. — Он скажет тебе. </p><p>— Так и сделаю, — согласился Гарри.</p><p>Рон первым убежал с завтрака, спеша унести свою мантию в спальню и спрятать там, поэтому на травологию Гарри пошел вместе с Гермионой. Его мысли занимала неожиданная новость, и он совсем не думал об истинной причине своего сегодняшнего состояния. Но, когда около теплиц он вновь заметил знакомую компанию ребят, на него словно опустилось тяжелое облако. Малфой посмотрел на него через плечо Забини и тут же отвел взгляд — это показалось Гарри достаточно веской причиной, чтобы вздрогнуть и отвернуться. Он был смущен и не знал, как себя вести. И ему опять показалось, что его неловкое тело стало деревянным и неуклюжим под взглядом серых глаз.</p><p>— Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — тихо спросила Гермиона, когда они заняли свои места за длинным столом, на котором громоздились наглухо закрытые ящики. Гарри, который нарочно сел боком к Малфою, чтобы не думать о нем постоянно, отрицательно помотал головой.</p><p>— С чего бы?</p><p>— Ты странно ведешь себя сегодня. И вчера вечером ты ушел в мантии-невидимке, хотя предупредил всех, куда пойдешь. Зачем? — Гермиона чинно сложила руки на коленях и уставилась на него. Она нагло пользовалась тем, что Рона не было рядом, и пыталась на него давить. Может, догадывалась, что странное напряжение нападало на юношу, только когда небезызвестная личность была рядом? Но с чего бы делать такие выводы? Никто же не пытался связать вечно мрачное настроение Снейпа с постоянной рассеянностью Невилла.</p><p>— Чтоб не задавали вопросов, — ответил Гарри. Он сам удивился, услышав в своем голосе осторожные, упрямые нотки. Гермиона чуть приподняла брови.</p><p>— А это как-то связано с тем, что из спальни пропала метла? — ее тихий голос ножом впился в юношу. Холодок прошелся по его позвоночнику, а ледяная рука сжала желудок.</p><p>— Вы следите за мной? — Гарри выпрямился, чувствуя, как горячее напряжение сменяется чем-то твердым, стальным. Неверие в то, что друзья могли не доверять ему настолько, разгорелось внутри, но оно едва держалось под порывами раздраженного ветра.</p><p>
  <i>Не смейте меня упрекать.</i>
</p><p>Гермиона испуганно отпрянула от него.</p><p>— Нет! Как ты мог подумать такое? — она нахмурилась. — Мы вчера ушли заниматься в вашу спальню, потому что в гостиной было очень шумно, а там Невилл пытался поймать Тревора. Я ему помогла и достала жабу, когда она пряталась под твоей кроватью. Я заметила, что там была только Гарпия.</p><p>Гарри поджал губы и развернулся, уставившись на ящик, стоявший перед ним. Он скорей почувствовал, чем увидел, что Малфой смотрит на него в этот момент. Профессор Стебль стояла совсем рядом и махала волшебной палочкой, — маленькие мешочки, подчиняясь силе волшебства, разлетались по столу вместе с лейками и бутылочками, наполненными цветными жидкостями. Травология проходила вместе с остальными факультетами, поэтому большая теплица была заполнена учениками. Никто особо не прислушивался к тому, что Гарри шепчет.</p><p>— Я ходил в Тайную Комнату, — сказал он, зная, что ни одна ложь не сможет обмануть Гермиону в этот момент. А вот полуправда — легко. Ему было стыдно за то, что приходилось увиливать, но... Он обещал Малфою. — Со Снейпом. Ему нужны были еще... ингредиенты из василиска.</p><p>Рот Гермионы приоткрылся, но она тут же его захлопнула. На ее лице отразилось сомнение, и тут же словно тысячи шестеренок закрутились в ее голове. Она покусала губы, а потом неуверенно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ты проводишь с ним так много времени, — осторожно произнесла девочка. Гарри вдруг заметил, что она комкает в руках подол своей юбки, натягивая ее на колени. Мантии всегда приходилось снимать в теплицах: было очень жарко. — Не подумай ничего, я просто волнуюсь за тебя. Ты нам почти ничего не рассказываешь... Просто, чтобы ты знал — я всегда тебя поддержу.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил Гарри, недоуменно глядя на подругу. Он не совсем понимал, как она от темы Снейпа перешла к теме поддержки. </p><p>— Я хочу сказать, что если тебе нравится кто-то или ты с кем-то, ну, встречаешься...</p><p>— Ты намекаешь, что я и Снейп... — Гарри неверяще уставился на девушку. Та тут же покраснела и замахала руками.</p><p>— Нет! О, ужас, Гарри, конечно, нет! — она тяжело задышала, отклонившись назад. — Я думала, что ты, возможно, мог вчера быть с Амели и стесняешься теперь нам признаться.</p><p>— С кем? — мальчик почувствовал огромное облегчение. Ему казалось, что он, пожалуй, мог сойти с ума от этих тонких намёков. — Гермиона, я уже говорил вам, что она мне не нравится. Правда. Совсем. Она даже старше.</p><p>— Ненамного, — Гермиона тоже повернулась к столу и опустила взгляд. Она достала пергамент и, чтоб занять руки, принялась его разглаживать. — Ну и к тому же ты довольно равнодушен ко всем нашим девочкам, хотя ты нравишься Парвати и Лаванде...</p><p>— Только не это, — страдальчески потянул Гарри, не глядя в сторону гриффиндорских девчонок, сидящих почти в другом конце стола. — У меня и без любви проблем хватает. Честное слово, мне никто не нравится, а если понравится, я первым делом расскажу тебе.</p><p>Гермиона смущённо улыбнулась. Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но в этот момент в теплицу вошёл Рон, тут же направившись к ним.</p><p>— Гарри, не поверишь, но тебе ещё письмо, — шепнул он, протягивая другу фиолетовый конверт. — Профессор Голдман передал мне его в коридоре.</p><p>— Голдман? — переспросила Гермиона. — Разве это не от Дамблдора?</p><p>— Наверное, он просто передал послание, — сказал Гарри, убирая письмо в сумку. Он догадывался, что там. И почему именно профессор ЗОТИ нёс его. Слишком уж давно Гриндевальд не вмешивался в его жизнь, и это уже становилось подозрительным.</p><p>На уроке профессор Стебль дала им новое задание. Оказалось, что в ящиках находилась обычная земля, в которую им предстояло посадить что-нибудь.</p><p>— Это будет вашим проектом, — поясняла она. — На столе вы найдете всё необходимое. Выбирайте семена, и через три недели мы проверим ваши успехи. Конечно, вы должны вести подробные конспекты того, что вы делаете, и написать объемную характеристику выбранного растения. Предупреждаю, все представленные растения очень прихотливы, и вам придётся потрудиться, чтобы они выросли здоровыми. Поскольку задание сложное, я разрешаю вам объединиться в пары.</p><p>Гарри повернулся к Рону, который всегда был его партнёром на парных занятиях, но друг, покраснев, скосил глаза на Гермиону. Девочка делала вид, что внимательно рассматривает семена, разложенные по столу, но её скулы также предательски алели.</p><p>— Блин, Гарри, можно я сегодня с Гермионой? — страдальчески прошептал Рон, наклонившись к приятелю. — Просто, понимаешь... ну... Ты только не обижайся, ладно? Я хотел, ну, пригласить её, и так будет куча возможностей, ну, понимаешь?</p><p>— Нет проблем, — Гарри улыбнулся, похлопав Рона по плечу. Гермиона покосилась на него, всё так же виновато и благодарно улыбаясь. Мальчик чуть отодвинулся, оглядев своих соседей, и заметил, что Невилл печально сидит в стороне ото всех. Он тут же направился к нему, оставив друзей колдовать над их ящиком и набираться смелости.</p><p>— Ты не против? — спросил Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с Невиллом. Для этого ему пришлось обойти стол, потому что Долгопупс всегда сидел ближе всех к профессору Стебль и ловил каждое её слово.</p><p>— О, нет, конечно, садись, — Невилл расцвел радостной улыбкой. Он почти неверяще покосился на Гарри, который, подперев голову рукой, уставился на горку мешочков с семенами. — Я думал, ты...</p><p>— Рон с Гермионой, — отмахнулся юноша. Подняв голову, он заметил, что несколько девушек смотрят на них с Невиллом, и поспешил отвести взгляд. Малфой работал в паре с Забини, рядом с ними тупо ковыряли землю Крэбб с Гойлом. Гарри улыбнулся кончиками губ и вновь повернулся к Невиллу. Профессор Стебль как раз отправилась к большим ярко-синим цветам, занявшим целый угол теплицы, у которых она срезала толстые и очень острые шипы. — Ну, что выберем?</p><p>Невилл с любопытством подтянул к себе мешочки и начал заглядывать в каждый из них, придирчиво ощупывая семена.</p><p>— Ну, смотря что мы хотим вырастить. Вот это, например, многоцветная мохнолистка. А это — сердитая роза. А тут... хм, кажется, сизая бругмансия, но я не уверен... А это лескирет голубой... И дафни... А тут — ого! — индийский олеандр, он очень ядовит!</p><p>— А что из этого проще выращивать? — прервал его объяснения Гарри. Он, конечно, знал, что Невилл большой любитель растений, но, правда, ему было не слишком интересно.</p><p>— Давай лескирет вырастим, — предложил Невилл. — Это будет небольшой кустик с голубыми цветами. Через год на нем могут появиться ягоды, которые служат отличной приманкой для лукотрусов.</p><p>— Отлично, — Гарри потер руки. — Ты прости, я не так хорош в травологии, как ты, поэтому просто говори, что мне делать.</p><p>Невилл, раскрасневшись от гордости, открыл ящик...</p><p>Под конец урока их земля была удобрена, полита специальным зельем, а семечко лескирета помещено в специальную баночку для произрастания. Пергамент Гарри покрыли немного неряшливые описания выбранного цветка, списанные из учебника. Невилл постоянно нашептывал ему что-то о злополучном кустике, и голова гриффиндорца уже гудела от полученных знаний. Они договорились по очереди проверять лескирет, чтобы поймать момент, когда семечко прорастет, и Гарри с легкой тоской думал, что ему придется через день таскаться в теплицы и пялиться на черную горошинку в растворе. Нет, конечно, это было не так уж сложно. Он потерпит, ведь Невиллу это задание доставляет удовольствие. </p><p>Зато что уж точно не вдохновляло Долгопупса, так это предстоящая проверочная по зельям. Гарри же с неким воодушевлением стремился в подземелья: мысли о загадочном письме дяди Вернона помогали ему не думать ни о Малфое, ни о предстоящем уроке с Голдманом. Рон и Гермиона всю дорогу обсуждали травологию. Они выбрали для себя сердитую розу, и теперь Грейнджер переживала, что семечко умрет.</p><p>— У меня не слишком хорошо получаются согревающие чары, — призналась она, чуть не плача, когда они спускались по сырой лестнице. — Будет очень обидно, если...</p><p>— Твои чары были прекрасными, Герми, — ласково бормотал Рон. — Меня больше волнует, что, когда мы ее посадим, нужно будет сварить этот, как его там...</p><p>— Булирный настой, — подсказала ему подруга. — Это чтобы роза ожила, — пояснила она для Гарри.</p><p>— Она будет как Гремучая ива? — ужаснулся гриффиндорец. Друзья подошли к темной, как всегда запертой двери. Тут уже собрались слизеринцы, но они стояли в стороне и переговаривались о чем-то между собой. </p><p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — Рон пожал плечами. — В учебнике написано, что куст защищает свою сердцевину, в которой будет расти плод. Я не знал, что у роз есть плоды.</p><p>— Это же не простая роза, Рон, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Все опасные цветы что-то защищают.</p><p>Гарри не успел поделиться с друзьями своими мыслями насчет их совместного с Невиллом проекта, потому что Снейп уже открыл дверь, и толпа вошла в кабинет. К величайшему неудовольствию учеников, зельевар рассаживал их по своему усмотрению: Гермиона отправилась на первую парту, Рон с Невиллом — на последние, а Гарри удостоился чести сидеть рядом с Теодором Ноттом посередине. Гриффиндорец редко замечал этого парня, но сейчас вынужден был отметить, что Нотт выглядит неважно: его щеки ввалились, под глазами залегли тени, а ногти были обкусаны почти до мяса. Парень едва обратил внимание на своего соседа и продолжал смотреть куда-то вбок, на большой шкаф, в котором стояли ингредиенты.</p><p>Снейп выдал всем листы с вопросами и вернулся за свой стол, внимательным черным взглядом следя за классом. Гарри, осмотревший задания и оценивший свои шансы на приличную оценку, выжал из себя все, что знал о Черепашьем настое и свойствах лунного ландыша, а потом принялся внимательно разглядывать зельевара. Снейп пару раз мельком глянул на него, нахмурившись и поджав губы, но не проявил никаких необычных эмоций. Может, это не он был на Тисовой улице? Если бы можно было спросить у тети Петунии... Гарри так крепко стиснул перо, что онo чуть не треснуло: ведь это тетя Петуния была той самой «Туньей», в письма которой Снейп вместе с Лили залезли когда-то. Она знала его худым бледным заморышем, донашивающим одежду за матерью. Наверное, ей было тяжело наложить тот жалкий образ на этого взрослого сильного мужчину, взгляд которого мог любого пригвоздить к месту.</p><p>— Долгопупс, вам неясен смысл слова «самостоятельная»? — скрипучий голос выдернул Гарри из размышлений. Гриффиндор только что лишился десяти баллов за то, что Невилл пытался попросить помощи у Лаванды.</p><p>Гарри до конца урока чиркал каракули на клочке пергамента, зная, что ничего путного он в работу добавить не может. Не сказать, что он совсем ничего не написал: краткость — сестра таланта, так ведь? Может, Снейп расщедрится на «удовлетворительно», если узнает, что его визит к Дурслям стал известен Гарри. Порой мальчик косился на Гермиону, которая сидела за одним столом с Дафной Гринграсс (слизеринка делала успехи в искусстве зелий) и на Малфоя, сидевшего с Панси Паркинсон. Все четверо уже закончили свои работы. Гарри пару секунд пялился на белые волосы юноши, а потом отворачивался, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит. По крайней мере, его соседу уж точно было на все наплевать.</p><p>— У тебя хоть что-то написано, — шепнул другу Рон, когда они вдвоем шли сдавать свои работы. — Я вообще не знаю, что такое лупеция... Мы этого не проходили, я уверен...</p><p>— Подождите меня в коридоре, — попросил Гарри, возвращаясь за парту. Гермиона утащила причитающего Рона в коридор. Ученики постепенно покидали класс, некоторые недоуменно косились на Гарри, кто-то откровенно посмеивался, а Малфой... Его попытка подольше задержаться в классе была провальной: его невероятная увлеченность содержимым сумки не обманула ни Снейпа, ни Гарри. Наверное, Драко решил, что гриффиндорца ожидает наказание за то, что прошлой ночью он отвел его в Тайную Комнату.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, возвращайтесь к своим друзьям, — сквозь зубы произнес Снейп. — Немедленно.</p><p>Малфой посмотрел на Гарри и вновь на своего декана. Его пальцы побелели, когда он сжал их на ремешке сумки.</p><p>— Сэр, вчера мы с...</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, немедленно покиньте кабинет.</p><p>— Но, профессор, Поттер не...</p><p>— Меня не интересует, чем вы там занимались с Поттером, мистер Малфой, — Снейп сердито посмотрел на юношу. — Если не хотите лишиться баллов, идите на трансфигурацию.</p><p>Малфой, поджав губы и виновато взглянув на гриффиндорца, буркнул что-то себе под нос и вышел из класса. Запирающее заклинание заставило дверь вспыхнуть голубоватым мерцанием. Гарри запоздало подумал, что Рон с Гермионой непременно поинтересуются, что Малфой делал в кабинете так долго, и ему вновь придется лгать.</p><p>Снейп встал, обогнул свой стол и оперся о столешницу, тягучим жестом скрестив руки на груди. С непроницаемым лицом он смотрел на юношу и ждал. «Ничего не меняется», — подумал Гарри.</p><p>— Итак, Поттер, — начал Снейп, видимо, раздраженный этим молчанием. — Я уж и позабыл о вашей привычке приносить мне плохие вести подобным образом. Что на этот раз? </p><p>— С чего вы взяли, что я могу принести только плохие вести? — Гарри постарался улыбнуться. Он тоже поднялся и подошел к первой парте, почти усевшись на столешницу. Зельевар поморщился от подобной наглости, но, что странно, ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Тогда, может, вы решили сознаться в злостном нарушении школьных правил, за которое вас имеют полное право исключить?</p><p>— Но не исключат, — Гарри чуть откинул голову назад, с вызовом посмотрев на профессора. Снейп мог сколько угодно прожигать его недовольным взглядом, но мальчик понял: профессор не злится. Почему?</p><p>— Тогда что вам надо, Поттер?</p><p>— Всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться, что вы недавно делали на Тисовой улице? </p><p>Лицо Снейпа, и так не слишком-то подвижное, замерло, словно маска. Он смотрел на Гарри, и мальчик ожидал почувствовать вторжение в свой разум, но, кажется, зельевар даже не пытался применить легилименцию. Наоборот, в какой-то момент он с такой безграничной усталостью прикрыл глаза, что гриффиндорец с трудом сдержал порыв подойти и взять его за локоть. Худое лицо Северуса показалось ему покрытым глубокими черными тенями, въевшимися в сухую кожу.</p><p>— Вы полны сюрпризов, Поттер. Неужели миссис Дурсль вам сообщила?</p><p>— Не угадали. Дядя Вернон написал. Говорит, вы изрядно попугали Дадли.</p><p>— Этот неприятный мальчишка не заслужил ничего другого, — Снейп скривился и вернулся на свое место. Он опустился в кресло так тяжело, будто этот крошечный диалог его ужасно вымотал. — Сядьте, Поттер, не маячьте.</p><p>Гарри послушно сел. Профессор потер пальцами переносицу.</p><p>— Нет смысла отрицать, я был у ваших родственников. Но я сомневаюсь, что причина моего посещения касается вас.</p><p>— Если она касается моей матери, то она касается и меня, профессор.</p><p>— С чего вы взяли, что это касается Лили? </p><p>Гарри не был в этом уверен, совсем нет. Но что-то ему подсказывало, его интуиция шептала ему на ухо, что это правда. Он привык доверять своим чувствам, и, пусть порой они были запутаны и смущали его, они никогда его не обманывали.</p><p>— А это не так? — спросил он, глядя прямо в глаза профессору. — Скажите мне правду. Я имею право знать.</p><p>Снейп молчал, наверное, целую минуту. А потом нехотя, словно делая огромное одолжение, тихим, угрожающе-глубоким голосом произнес:</p><p>— Я забирал фотографии.</p><p>— Фотографии? — Гарри вскинулся. Он не знал, что у тети Петунии остались хоть какие-то снимки, представляющие интерес для них.</p><p>— Да. Ваша тетка отдала мне их с условием, что я передам их вам. Конечно, я это сделаю, но не раньше, как закончу.</p><p>— Что закончите?</p><p>Снейп вновь поморщился, почти до побеления сжав губы.</p><p>— Ваша докучливость неимоверно раздражает, Поттер. Я бы все вам сообщил в свое время, но вы же не можете ждать.</p><p>— Я могу ждать результаты этого теста хоть всю жизнь, но я не намерен терпеть скрытность, если в ваших «делах» замешана <i>она</i>, — Гарри почти ударил по столу кулаком, но вовремя остановил свою руку. Он встал и подошел к профессору, пытаясь глядеть на него сверху вниз, но невольно ощущая себя каким-то стеклянным, прозрачным. Снейп как будто и вовсе не видел его самого, а видел что-то... другое.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор говорил с вами о возможных... альтернативах? — спросил Снейп. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Крестражи, некромантия... Он сказал, у меня есть время до марта, чтобы решить.</p><p>— Но вы уже решили, не так ли? — зельевар склонил голову набок, взглянув на Гарри как на любопытнейший экспонат. Его волосы упали ему на лоб, и это вдруг показалось мальчику таким странным. В этой крохотной детали он видел призрачную тень человечности, уязвимости, почти мягкости. В тонкой черной пряди на белой коже.</p><p>— Я решил. Я не хочу возвращаться монстром.</p><p>— А как же те, кто не пожелает вас отпустить? Кто захочет вернуть вас любой ценой?</p><p>Гарри прищурился. Он почувствовал за этими словами скрытый смысл и попытался его отыскать. И, пусть ему не часто удавалось читать между строк, сейчас отчего-то легко получилось.</p><p>— Вы хотите ее вернуть? — его голос сел и охрип. — После того, как Дамблдор уничтожит крестраж?</p><p>— Хочу, — выдавил из себя Снейп. — И сделаю это. Мы еще можем.</p><p>Ноги Гарри задрожали, и мальчику пришлось вновь присесть. Он изо всех сил вцепился в край парты, опуская взгляд. Темнота, скопившаяся в углах кабинета, подступила к нему, но мысли о том, что надежда на счастливую семью еще не угасла, вмиг ее разогнали. Он чувствовал себя эгоистом. И обреченным: даже если она вернется, если она оживет — он-то будет мертв. А если он увидит ее раньше, то отказаться будет еще труднее.</p><p>Снейп, наверняка осознавая это, надел на него еще одну цепь, накрепко связывающую Гарри с его жизнью. </p><p>— И зачем же фото? </p><p>— Если не выйдет, пусть останется хотя бы ее портрет. Настоящий, волшебный, — ответил Снейп. Он посмотрел в сторону, как будто видеть перед собой Гарри ему было больно или неприятно. — Профессор Дамблдор одобрил мою идею.</p><p>— А этот ритуал, он... чем он отличается от ритуала создания инферналов?</p><p>— Она не должна быть такой, — твердо сказал Снейп и уставился на свои сжатые пальцы. Он пытался убедить самого себя? — Профессор Дамблдор ведь рассказывал вам, что может получиться в результате? Есть вероятность, что она сильно изменится, но в любом случае она не будет подчиняться приказам своего создателя. Она будет живой.</p><p>— Вы же понимаете, что, если она будет представлять угрозу, Дамблдор не позволит ей существовать, — Гарри сам удивлялся тому, как у него хватало сил произносить подобное. Ему казалось, что он замерз изнутри и все его чувства превратились в прочный, упрямый лед. Это было своеобразной защитой, которая помогала ему отстранять происходящее от себя хоть немного. Смотреть со стороны. Не думать о том, ЧТО именно они обсуждают.</p><p>— С каких пор вы так расчетливы?</p><p>— Давно уже, — Гарри поднялся. Он жалел, что решил расспросить зельевара. Ему стало намного, намного тяжелей. И он знал, что вечером станет еще хуже. Это был один из самых мучительных дней.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Рад, что вы пришли, мистер Поттер, — раздался громкий, отражающийся от стен голос. Сладкие нотки в нем были столь отвратительны, что Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него волной поднялось раздражение. Не нужно было приходить, не нужно. И в то же время это было необходимо.<p>— Профессор, — стараясь вложить в голос побольше яда, поздоровался он.</p><p>Тренировочный зал был привычно залит серебристым светом, исходящим от узора на стенах. Дверь захлопнулась за юношей, стоило ему переступить порог, и свет стал еще ярче. Круги на полу вспыхнули, когда он приблизился к ним. Гриндевальд вновь снял свою мантию, оставшись в брюках и рубашке с двумя расстёгнутыми пуговицами, а его золотые волосы, казалось, сияли ярче обычного. Гарри пытался понять причину его довольства, подозрительно оглядываясь, но ничего не находил.</p><p>— Где Дамблдор? Я думал, вы будете только присутствовать, — пожалуй, это было грубо, но Гарри было уже все равно. Он подошел к мужчине, доставая палочку и не отрывая от него взгляда. Гриндевальд ласково улыбался: меж его чуть приоткрытых губ блестели жемчужные зубы.</p><p>— Альбус решил, что учить тебя столь темной магии должен кто-то непредвзятый. И также он считает, что не сможет показать ее тебе полностью, потому что сам испытывает отвращение к некоторым заклинаниям. </p><p>— Я разделяю его мнение. Это мерзкие заклятия, — Гарри пришлось повернуться, чтобы следить за волшебником, который внезапно двинулся по кругу. Его голос был подобен тысячи липких нитей — он обволакивал.</p><p>— Но одним из этих заклятий ты задержал Тома Реддла и благодаря ему смог спасти своих друзей, — Гриндевальд все двигался и двигался, похожий на большого кота. Может, Дамблдор назначил его обучать Гарри для того, чтобы показать ему настоящего Темного Волшебника: хитрого, опасного, не боящегося крайностей? — Директор назначил меня твоим особенным учителем, поэтому учись хорошо, маленький Гарри Поттер. Альбус будет заниматься с тобой окклюменцией.</p><p>— Что? — Гарри завертел головой, потому что Гриндевальд вдруг пропал. Волшебник тут же появился рядом с ним, довольный собой, — он вел себя словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до долгожданной игрушки. Это пугало. Сильно. — Я владею окклюменцией.</p><p>— Недостаточно, — притворно-сочувствующий вид никого не обманул бы. — Я видел твои попытки бороться с Альбусом. Не думаешь же ты, что у тебя получилось?</p><p>— А разве нет?</p><p>— Ты слишком прямолинеен, — усмехнулся профессор ЗОТИ. — Ты слишком благороден и ждешь того же от противника. Легилименция — тонкая наука, ее можно использовать с силой, а можно с хитростью. Альбус позволил тебе почувствовать слабый толчок своей силы, и ты уже решил, что ощущаешь атаку? Я прямо сейчас могу залезть в твою голову, и ты даже не почувствуешь.</p><p>— Попробуйте, — зло отозвался Гарри, крепко сжимая зубы и направляя все свои силы на создание мысленного щита. Он представлял, как натягивает прочную пленку на самые сокровенные воспоминания, надежно пряча их. Гриндевальд приблизился к нему, и вместе с его приближением цунами из чужой силы обрушилось на барьер Гарри, почти разбив его. Но барьер держался, пленка не лопалась, и мальчик готов был ликовать. Мужчина вновь и вновь атаковал его, но не мог пробиться внутрь. А потом вдруг жестоко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я скучаю по временам, когда был юношей, — весело произнес он. — Все эти невинности, подержаться за руки... И почему у меня никогда такого не было?</p><p>— Что?.. — Гарри чувствовал себя беспомощным перед этим смехом.</p><p>— «Верь мне, Драко, пожалуйста», — издевательски произнес Гриндевальд, пародируя до ужаса знакомый голос. — «Он вернется, вернется, но я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя и всех остальных».</p><p>— Прекратите! — вскричал Гарри, вскидывая палочку. — Замолчите!</p><p>— Разве ты не надежно закрылся? — Гриндевальд неожиданно злобно оскалился. — Ты просто глупый мальчик, подверженный юности и чувствам. Если бы была война, прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, ты бы проиграл.</p><p>— Неправда! — с жаром воскликнул гриффиндорец. — Я не собираюсь проигрывать.</p><p>— Тогда докажи. Твое первое задание, — мужчина улыбнулся и взмахнул волшебной палочкой — с ее кончика посыпался песок. Этот песок, словно живой, отползал в сторону, собирался в огромную тучу и поднимался над полом. Гарри в ужасе смотрел, как он принимает форму нескольких фигур, застывает, а следом в серо-желтой массе начинают проступать краски. Его рот задрожал от забытого чувства ярости, когда он узнал тех, кого волшебник поставил перед ним. </p><p>Это был Волдеморт. Он просто стоял, не двигаясь, злобно ухмылялся и смотрел на Гарри. Он был похож, так похож — видимо, Дамблдор показал его Гриндевальду. Рядом с Лордом стояла Беллатриса, и ее профессор сделал еще более безумной, порочной, с копной смоляных кудрей, развевающихся на несуществующем ветру. По другую сторону от Волдеморта стоял Люциус, а за ними просто реяли фигуры в черных плащах и серебряных масках.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на них, чувствуя огромное отвращение и сжигающий гнев внутри себя. Это белое змеиное лицо он ненавидел так сильно, что едва стоял под тяжестью этого чувства.</p><p>— Что ж, ты в битве. Твои враги обезоружены, — Гриндевальд подошел к нему, встал за спиной, почти прижимаясь. Он поднял его руку, направляя волшебную палочку на Пожирателей и их предводителя. — Помнишь заклятие? Тысячи нитей уничтожат их за одно мгновение.</p><p>— Реддл смог его порвать, — прошептал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от дьявольских глаз Волдеморта. Если бы все было так просто... Он согласился бы тысячу раз стать убийцей, лишь бы все можно было закончить одним заклинанием.</p><p>— Это заклятие состоит из твоей магии. Пожелай, чтоб сеть стала прочной, пожелай их смерти, и никто ее не разорвет. Давай... </p><p>В этот момент среди фигур появилась еще одна. Перепуганное лицо, белые растрепанные волосы — Драко Малфой смотрел на Гарри, прячась за отца и Волдеморта. Он так дрожал...</p><p>Юноша медленно выдохнул, так и не произнеся заклятия. Он смотрел на Малфоя и не мог двинуться с места. Ему пришлось напомнить самому себе, что это все мираж, неправда, что Драко в безопасности, а не в руках двух безумцев.</p><p>— Чего же ты ждешь? — прошептал Гриндевальд ему на ухо. — Одно заклятие спасет всех, закончит войну... Давай же.</p><p>— Там Драко, — беспомощно прошептал Гарри. Его рот скривился, а рука опустилась. — Он там...</p><p>Он, правда, не мог. Этот фантомный Малфой был таким настоящим, таким реальным, таким напуганным. Гарри обещал его защищать. Мертвый Драко был его боггартом — как Геллерт мог просить убить его? Особенно после того, что он видел в его мыслях.</p><p>— На войне нет чувств, маленький Гарри Поттер. Твое сердце — твое слабое место, — Гриндевальд все шептал и шептал, словно вкладывая эти мысли ему в голову. — Юный Малфой легко перейдет на сторону врага, и что же, ты будешь беспомощен? Проиграешь из-за своих чувств? </p><p>— И что же, мне никого не любить? Представлять, как я убиваю своих друзей?! Так вы стали Темным Волшебником, да? — Гарри оттолкнул мужчину в сторону. — Это ужасно.</p><p>— Ты оружие в этой войне, и ты знаешь это. Ты должен выбрать, защищать друзей или побеждать. А совместив это, ты можешь оказаться в подобной ситуации, — он махнул в сторону неподвижных фигур, — и тогда потерь не избежать.</p><p>— Я не могу убить Малфоя. Я их отпущу и буду искать другой способ добраться до Волдеморта. </p><p>— Твое благородство погубит тебя. Сердце поддерживает в людях жизнь, но оно же с легкостью их отнимает. Дамблдор сделал тебя таким.</p><p>— Сделал, я знаю.</p><p>— Неужели? Знаешь?</p><p>— Представьте себе. Но я не могу измениться, потому что тогда...</p><p>
  <i>Если ты изменишься хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть станешь похожим на меня, это будешь уже не ты. Ты потеряешь то, что делает тебя собой.</i>
</p><p>— ...тогда ничего из этого не имеет смысла. Я делаю это не ради Дамблдора, а ради себя. Ради тех, кого люблю. А вы не понимаете, потому что вы никого не любите.</p><p>Гриндевальд с досадой смотрел на него. Он взмахнул рукой, и фигуры рассеялись.</p><p>— Тогда пойдем другим путем, раз твоя душа так крепка. Но дух-то крепок — плоть слаба.</p><p>Гарри сильней сжал палочку в руках. Теперь он понимал, что был прав. Дамблдор отправил его сражаться со своим Темным Лордом, и это было не так уж просто.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Плюс-минус друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы должны учитывать все возможные варианты развития событий. Если память вернется к Тому, кто знает, что он сделает. Непредсказуемость всегда была одной из его самых ярких черт.<br/>— Нужен запасной план.<br/>— У меня он уже есть. Нужно подготовить Гарри к тому, что война начнется снова. Новая война — ту Том не повторит.<br/>— Разве миссия мальчика не просто умереть? Не лучше ли ему быть таким, каков он сейчас? Его благородство и готовность защитить друзей непоколебимы.<br/>— Вполне возможно, Том побоится снова убивать его. Он может попытаться захватить Гарри и проводить над ним опыты, чтобы узнать, почему все так произошло. Мы не можем допустить этого. Гарри должен уметь защищаться, бороться, следовать плану, но при этом не жертвовать собой понапрасну. <br/>— Я знаю мальчика несколько месяцев, но я уже вижу, насколько он...<br/>— Герой?<br/>— Да. Ты сделал его таким. Он пожертвует собой ради общего блага, но ни за что не подставит под удар своих друзей. Если будет нужно, он скорей отдаст себя Волдеморту, чем позволит кому-то умирать за него. Разве тогда не эти же слова повели его в лес? Он никогда не станет тобой, Альбус. <br/>— Он не должен быть мной. Но ты должен научить его не пропускать все через себя и принимать потери. Если со мной что-то случится, Гарри станет лидером Ордена Феникса и символом борьбы против Волдеморта. Он уже сталкивался с этим, но лишь в своем прошлом. Ему нужно напомнить.<br/>— С чего ты взял, что я смогу это сделать?<br/>— Гарри будет бороться с тобой. Он не привык сдаваться, поэтому захочет победить. А для этого ему придется стать намного сильней.<br/>— А если он будет бороться и с тобой?<br/>— Я справлюсь с его недовольством. Мы не можем допустить войны, а мое чувство вины или его терзания — это лишь помеха на пути к общему благу. Гарри умный мальчик, он все поймет. Северус ему поможет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Пей. До дна.<p>Холодное стекло приятно холодило пальцы. Флакон был таким легким и хрупким, что казалось, малейшее нажатие заставит его тонкие стенки лопнуть. И тогда острые осколки вопьются в ладонь, разрывая тонкую кожу, и кровь польется на темный каменный пол. Гарри представил алые капли на грубом булыжнике, и его затошнило.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Он выпил зелье одним большим глотком, стараясь не поморщиться от неприятного горького вкуса. Нужно отдать настою должное: он сработал почти сразу. Тупая боль в теле начала отступать, уступая место усталости. Но никакое успокоительное не могло избавить Гарри от мерзкого ощущения чужого влияния: ему казалось, что его всего покрыли черные отпечатки жестких пальцев. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым, и, когда боль прошла, это чувство лишь усилилось. Легло на него тяжелым темным покрывалом, под которым нет воздуха.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Нормально.</p><p>— Не лги мне.</p><p>Гарри поднял глаза, с трудом оторвав взгляд от столешницы. Отблеск свечей заворожил его. Снейп смотрел на него, как удав смотрит на несчастного кролика, — его темные глаза были даже черней, чем его вечная, неизменная мантия, волочащаяся по полу. Но Гарри вовсе не чувствовал себя кроликом, наоборот, он смело глядел в лицо профессору. </p><p>— Я чувствую себя нормально, — сухо повторил он. Снейп прищурился, поджал губы и, сцепив руки на столе, чуть подался вперед.</p><p>— Если ты не можешь, ты всегда имеешь право отказаться. Его уроки — это крайняя мера. Профессор Дамблдор пошел на нее...</p><p>— Я знаю зачем, — прервал его Гарри. Он стиснул руки на сидении кресла и глубоко задышал. После урока за дверью его ждал Снейп, похожий на молчаливого истукана, — зельевар без вопросов увел его в свой кабинет. Гарри надеялся, что вопросов вообще не будет. Конечно, это было невозможно. Но ему хотя бы дали несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. — Я сам решу, отказываться мне или нет.</p><p>Снейп странно посмотрел на него. Он словно хотел что-то сказать, но отчего-то промолчал. Это было совсем ему не свойственно, но Гарри сейчас не был настроен на обдумывание происходящего с зельеваром. Его мысли были заняты совсем другим. И они рвались в разные стороны, причиняя ему боль, раздражая, утомляя, — часть неслась в сторону привычного состояния надежды на спокойствие, о которой он мечтал, а другая взывала к чему-то, с чем ему уже приходилось иметь дело, но что он умело затолкал подальше. С собственным несогласием.</p><p>— Чем вы занимались? — спросил Снейп немного мягче. Это подействовало на Гарри почти отрезвляюще: если профессор снизошел до мягкости, почти недоступной его жесткому голосу, то он выглядит действительно паршиво.</p><p>— В основном, говорили, — ответил Гарри. — Он сказал, я должен научиться закрывать глаза.</p><p>— Закрывать глаза? — переспросил Северус, нахмурившись. Его пальцы внезапно сжались сильней — и непременно побелели бы, если бы и так не были бледными. И сухими. Гарри не с того ни с чего подумал, что в его памяти отложилось их прикосновение к его лицу. Но разве подобное было?</p><p>— Какова вероятность, что Волдеморт не захочет меня убивать? — вдруг спросил он. Это волновало его. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Том не глуп и понимает, что этот... скачок произошел в тот момент, когда его заклятие коснулось тебя. Что ты будешь делать, если он решит тебя не убивать? Если с Альбусом что-то случится, и эта война станет твоей окончательно? Считаешь, ты готов вести армию и принимать решения, защищая друзей?<br/>— Если он не уничтожит крестраж, то станет бессмертным. Мы проиграем.<br/>— Нет, если ты будешь достаточно решителен и достаточно хладнокровен. Если ты вспомнишь, что двигало тобой в тот раз. Сейчас ты слаб и полностью зависишь от действий своего профессора, но рано или поздно тебе придется его покинуть. Такие, как ты, всегда его покидают.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Гарри поднял глаза на зельевара. Тот непроницаемым взглядом смотрел на него. Свет от ламп вдруг задрожал, словно пойманный ветром, и тени заколыхались на лице профессора.</p><p>— Такая вероятность существует, но оценить ее я не в силах.</p><p>— И что будет, если Волдеморт не сделает этого?</p><p>— Будет война, Поттер. Ты это понимаешь.</p><p>— И какова моя роль в этой войне? — Гарри тоже подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в стол. Снейп тут же отпрянул, как будто даже такое немаленькое расстояние между их лицами причиняло ему неудобство. — Мне придется пить Оборотное и кидаться под каждую атаку Волдеморта? Или Дамблдор опять забросит меня на несколько месяцев, оставив в неведении? </p><p>— Я не могу дать вам ответа, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. Гарри не услышал, а скорее почувствовал, что зельевар вдруг резко перешел на деловой тон, из которого исчезла последняя крупица заботливости. Если он вел себя как профессор, как шпион, как подчиненный Дамблдора, то этот невидимый барьер было невозможно пробить. — Я, в отличие от вас, не вижу будущее во снах. Мы не знаем, что Темный Лорд предпримет, если план профессора Дамблдора сорвется. Но, если воспоминания вернутся к нему, он не будет повторять своих ошибок. И тут ваши знания будут бессильны.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Ты и он — вот что должно тебя волновать, если ты идешь к победе. Не путь, не жертвы — цель.<br/>— Цена высока. Идти по головам может Дамблдор. Не я.<br/>— Цена бывает разной. Сколько ты отдал в прошлый раз, чтобы подойти к цели почти вплотную? Достаточно много? Мальчик-герой, которого я вижу сейчас, потеряет еще больше. Альбус же не потерял ничего.<br/>— Я не Дамблдор. Я ценю тех, кто идет со мной. <br/>— Ценить — это одно. Альбус ценит и Северуса, и тебя, и меня. Но умеет закрывать глаза в нужный момент. Отгораживаться от боли и сожалений. Ты должен научиться этому, иначе Том Реддл тебя сломит.<br/>— Сломит?<br/>— А сколько ты продержишься, если он будет пытать твоих друзей у тебя на глазах? Сколько ты сможешь думать об общем благе, прежде чем сдашься на его милость и обречешь ваш Свет на поражение?..</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Он может сделать еще крестражи? — спросил Гарри. </p><p>Снейп застучал пальцами по столу. </p><p>— Я изучал этот вопрос вместе с профессором Дамблдором, а он в свою очередь советовался с портретами. По столь Темной магии не так уж много трудов. Мы точно знаем, что у Темного Лорда хватит сил на создание еще одного, но что будет потом? Если считать... ее, — Снейп на мгновение замолк, но тут же снова продолжил: — то он создавал восемь крестражей. Никто и никогда не делал подобного, по крайней мере, такой информации не зафиксировано. Вы видели его состояние — душа едва держится в его теле, раз изменения произошли даже на физическом уровне.</p><p>— Значит, если вы его упустите, Волдеморт создаст еще один, восьмой, — Гарри прикрыл глаза. Если это случится... Есть множество способов спрятать крестраж так, что никто его не найдет. Единственной надеждой остается безумная страсть Волдеморта показывать собственное значение. Но едва ли он повторит ту же ошибку, отдав знаменитую вещь в чужие руки или понадеявшись на охранные чары в знаменательном месте. Он будет держать крестраж при себе.</p><p>— Создаст. Но мы не собираемся его упускать. </p><p>— Постарайтесь, — произнес Гарри, не узнавая собственного голоса. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Мы сыграем в шахматы. Это будет прекрасный наглядный пример. <br/>— Пример чего? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри. Его тело болит после нескольких проведенных «дуэлей». Он и не думал никогда, что Дамблдор настолько щадил его, когда учил в прошлом году. Сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас все намного сильней, острей, темней и больней.<br/>— Того, как ты принимаешь решения, идя к победе и используя человеческие ресурсы. Ты ведь умеешь играть, — Гриндевальд не спрашивает, лишь поясняет и констатирует. Он взмахивает палочкой, и волшебный песок, которым он мастерски управляет, превращается в большую шахматную доску. На ней стоят фигурки размером с ладонь. Гарри узнает их.<br/>С его стороны располагается армия «светлых»: Дамблдор на месте короля, он сам на месте королевы, Снейп и Кингсли Шеклболт вместо слонов, Ремус Люпин и Минерва МакГонагалл — кони, Грозный Глаз Грюм и Сириус Блэк — ладьи. Роль пешек же играют подростки: Рон, Гермиона, близнецы, Невилл, Луна, Джинни, Седрик. Гарри смотрит на них и ужасается, а потом медленно переводит взгляд на противников, за которых собирается играть Гриндевальд. Черный король — Волдеморт, что естественно, но Гарри удивляется, когда видит, что самого себя его учитель поставил на место королевы. Слоны — Беллатриса и Люциус, а остальных он не узнает, потому что их лица скрыты масками. Разве что Фенрир Сивый злобно ухмыляется, глядя вперед с места ладьи. Среди пешек только слизеринцы, и Гарри с болью смотрит на одного единственного — Драко Малфой стоит прямо перед своим отцом. Его крошечная копия такая реалистичная, что, кажется, сейчас поднимет голову и ехидно усмехнется.<br/>— Почему Малфой на его стороне? Он еще не выбрал, — шепчет Гарри, зная, что его все равно услышат.<br/>— А ты думаешь, он бросит свою семью ради тебя? — усмехается Гриндевальд. — Нет, Драко Малфой здесь. А Северус Снейп — там. Но, если хочешь, я отдам тебе эту фигурку. На кого ты ее обменяешь? — издевательски спрашивает он.<br/>Гарри смотрит на него беспомощно. Он не может менять своих друзей. Это жестокая, злая игра, и он прекрасно осознает ее смысл. Закрыть глаза, да. Закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть тех, кого посылаешь в бой. Волшебные шахматные фигурки всегда были реалистичными, даже говорящими — но эти молчат. Молча поднимают палочки и посылают убивающее заклятие в того, на кого их направить. Гриндевальд играет жестко, преследуя определенные намерения: он начинает с пешек. Гарри не может смотреть, как крошечная Беллатриса левитирует с доски тело Гермионы, прежде чем вернуться на свою клетку и оскалиться. А заклятие Сивого настигает Седрика.<br/>Битва продолжается недолго. В итоге самого Гарри загоняют в угол, заставляя прикрывать короля.<br/>Гриндевальд смеется:<br/>— Пешка на D5 ест королеву на E6, — и посылает вперед равнодушного Драко...</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Он меня не слушает, — произнес Рон, надувшись. — Гарри, ау. Вызываю!<p>Гарри нехотя поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от зеленого листика салата, лежавшего в его тарелке. Завтрак был не тронут. Да и не хотелось есть: в эту ночь он спал так же мало, как и в прошлую. Только теперь не из-за неуемных чувств — из-за кошмаров. Аппетиту просто неоткуда было появиться.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона немного испуганно смотрели на него.</p><p>— Гарри, ты слышал, что сказал профессор Дамблдор? — осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона. Ее проницательный взгляд скользнул в его тарелку, где тихо-мирно лежали сандвич и салат, и на кубок с соком, в котором (и откуда только она там взялась?) плавала мушка. Гарри покачал головой: видит Мерлин, его совершенно не волновало, что там сказал Дамблдор. Его больше заботило то стихийное бедствие, что поразило его накануне вечером.</p><p>— Бал. Совсем скоро Рождество, — Гермиона чуть нахмурилась. Они с Роном переглянулись. — Ты же идешь на Бал?</p><p>— А я туда не могу не идти, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, упираясь ладонями в стол и чуть отъезжая назад по скамье. Ему показалось, он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, но не стал проверять. Какое-то вселенское равнодушие овладело им, когда он подумал, что на него пытаются повесить проблему Святочного Бала. Он пойдет с любой, с кем угодно, хоть с Милисентой Булстроуд, лишь бы только не думать об этом. </p><p>— Дружище, ты вообще в порядке? У тебя уже круги под глазами, — Рон провел пальцем под собственным глазом, оставляя на коже след от соуса. Он тут же схватил салфетку и принялся тереть лицо, неумолимо краснея.</p><p>— Со мной все хорошо, — повторил Гарри отлично заученную фразу. Прошлой ночью он твердил ее себе множество раз. Она уже так привычно ложилась на язык, что ему не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы выдать ее. Он никому не собирался показывать того, что с ним происходит, ведь, в сущности, ничего не происходило. Ему всего лишь говорили правду, напоминали о его значении, пытались... оживить. Теперь Гарри видел все чуточку ясней: кто-то не хотел, чтобы он был Героем, который грудью встает за своих друзей. Кому-то нужен хладнокровный человек, знающий свою цель и идущий к ней по головам. И его цепной пес наконец спущен.</p><p>— Как твои занятия? — сменила тему Гермиона. Кажется, она пристрастилась к расспросам, и Гарри не был уверен, что сможет долго терпеть их. Он прекрасно понимал, что за простым любопытством подруги скрывается интуиция и чутье, которые, видимо, вопят ей о том, что что-то происходит.</p><p>— Потрясающе, — вяло ответил юноша. Друзья были настроены на дальнейший рассказ, но в этот момент трапезу прервала совиная почта, и они волей-неволей отвлеклись. Гермионе пришел очередной выпуск «Пророка», а Рон с кислой миной прочел ответ от родителей — он пытался выпросить у них приличную мантию, и те отказались. </p><p>Гарри не надеялся получить еще письмо, поэтому продолжил бесцельное разглядывание своего сэндвича. Но он резко подскочил, когда кто-то положил руку ему на плечо и деликатно прокашлялся. Обернувшись, он уставился на Седрика Диггори, возвышающегося над ним и неуверенно улыбающегося.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — он поздоровался и кивнул Рону с Гермионой, прежде чем опуститься на скамью рядом с Гарри. Свободного места было довольно много: в субботу на завтрак мало кто спускался вовремя, но рядом с Роном сидели Дин и Симус, брови которых неумолимо ползли вверх. Гермиона даже отложила «Пророк», чтобы лучше слышать. — Ты как?</p><p>— Замечательно, — произнес Гарри скорей машинально, чем на самом деле осознавая, что он делает. Он смотрел и смотрел на Седрика, вспоминая все, что ему говорил Малфой. Он старался не задумываться об этом вчера, пропустив все мимо себя, но сейчас... Сейчас Гарри вдруг понял, что бесконечно верит Драко, а внутри него, вместо горячего тепла, плещется обида. И злость. Они сплетаются в причудливый комок, и это чувство медленно стирает изумление с его лица. — Что тебе нужно?</p><p>Седрик удивленно и немного расстроенно приподнял брови.</p><p>— Думал, может, перенесем на сегодня? Если ты не занят, конечно. Погода хорошая, — улыбнулся Диггори. Он покосился на гриффиндорцев, глядевших на него просто неприлично пристально, и на мгновение — крошечное мгновение, которое Гарри успел уловить — его взгляд скользнул в другую сторону. К слизеринцам.</p><p>— Нет, не занят, — резко произнес Гарри. Он вспомнил, что говорил ему профессор ЗОТИ вчера, делая ход или бросая в него новое заклятие. Он, правда, не хотел вспоминать об этом, но ОНО проникло в него, словно зараза. Словно прикосновение горячего языка к уху, после которого остается гнилостный след. Или ледяная, прочная, твердая корка, которая сможет защитить его от боли, если призвать ее в нужный момент.</p><p>— Это хорошо, — Седрик расцвел довольством. Он легко прикоснулся к руке Гарри и поднялся. — Тогда во сколько?</p><p>— Когда хочешь.</p><p>— Тогда... может, часов в одиннадцать? Я хочу пораньше закончить свой проект, чтобы потом не думать о нем, — улыбка пуффендуйца такая теплая и искренняя, что Гарри вновь начал сомневаться. Он покосился на слизеринский стол и с легкой дрожью отметил, что Малфой не сводит с него взгляда.</p><p>— Отлично, — согласился Гарри. Он все объяснит Малфою потом. Он не обманывает его, а хочет разобраться. Он повторял эти слова про себя, пока смотрел в спину удаляющемуся Седрику, но все равно неприятное чувство медленно начинало заполнять его грудную клетку. Хотя это было даже хорошо: ощущать пустоту и равнодушие было еще хуже.</p><p>Гарри еще раз посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот уже отвернулся и кончиками пальцев поглаживал своего черного филина, незаметно и осуждающе качая головой. Тонкая морщинка на его лбу стала чуть глубже. А шрам на щеке — чуть четче.</p><p>— Гарри, это что сейчас было? — странным голосом спросил Рон, возвращая его с небес на землю.</p><p>— Мы договорились полетать вместе, — просто ответил юноша, вновь повернувшись к друзьям. Не было ни малейшего желания объяснять им нюансы произошедшего. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на еду перед собой, а потом потянулся за салфеткой. Взяв себе пару сандвичей, он осторожно завернул их и убрал в карман мантии. </p><p>— Мне сегодня последить за лескиретом? — спросил Невилл, когда гриффиндорец поднялся. </p><p>— Да, пожалуйста. Я завтра подежурю, — Гарри виновато посмотрел на Рона с Гермионой, которых опять собирался оставить. — Я пойду погуляю.</p><p>— А, да, — Рон еще пару секунд хлопал глазами, а потом вернулся к своему письму. Гермиона тоже кивнула, но что-то в ее лице насторожило Гарри. Внимательность и готовность сделать вывод. Это... раздражало. Очень.</p><p>— Ты надолго? — спросила она. — Я думала, мы можем позаниматься...</p><p>— Сегодня же выходной, — возмутился Рон, комкая письмо и пряча его в карман. — Я бы тоже с удовольствием полетал, но...</p><p>Он не закончил фразу, стушевался и принялся жадно пить сок. Гарри не стал разбираться, зная, что это лишь расстроит Рона, попрощался с друзьями и отправился прочь из Большого Зала. У самых дверей он заметил, что Дамблдор провожает его обеспокоенным взглядом. Очень, очень обеспокоенным.</p><p>Гарри не спеша поднялся в Башню. В спальне он вытащил из-под кровати «Гарпию», придирчиво осмотрел ее, но вместо того, чтоб уйти, присел на постель. Сжав гладкое белое метловище в пальцах, он уставился в пол, пытаясь понять, куда его так легко и быстро несет. В спальне никого не было, и на какое-то время он мог остаться наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>Сейчас хотелось уйти. Побродить по Лесу, полетать над острыми верхушками елей, облететь огромное озеро... Только бы не встречаться с теми проблемами, что пробрались в его жизнь и отравляли ее. У него была цель, огромная цель, и эти мелкие заботы словно пытались спрятать ее и делали это из рук вон плохо. Гарри знал, что, как только он встретится с Седриком на поле, начнутся разборки. Он не может притворяться и делать вид, что ничего не произошло, что Драко ему ничего не говорил. Следовательно, они опять поссорятся или Мерлин знает, что еще. А потом... потом...</p><p>Гарри посмотрел в окно. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось полетать, просто до дрожи в пальцах, и он, недолго думая, схватил метлу и быстрым шагом покинул и спальню, и Гриффиндор. По пути он чуть было не столкнулся с возвращающимися с завтрака Роном и Гермионой, но благодаря тайному ходу в соседний коридор встречи удалось избежать. До Башни Астрономии он добрался в считанные минуты, а там, на ходу натягивая перчатки и повязывая теплый шарф, он рывком оседлал свою Гарпию и взмыл в серое небо, с которого на землю опускались редкие, но мягкие снежинки.</p><p>
  <i>Потом будет лучше.</i>
</p><p>Гарри летал долго и упорно. Он поспешил отлететь от замка подальше и выписывал умопомрачительные петли над озером, надеясь, что он не рухнет с метлы и не проломит телом недостаточно крепкий лед. Ветер свистел в ушах, глаза слезились, а очки не спадали только благодаря специальным чарам. Его пальцы словно примерзли к метловищу, одеревенели, поэтому вскоре с трюками пришлось покончить. Гарри плавно заскользил над Хогвартсом, над Лесом, разглядывая все, что мелькало внизу. Хагрид выпустил Клыка погулять, постоял немного на воздухе и вернулся в хижину. Наверное, хотел еще повозиться с крошкой-дракончиком, которого гриффиндорец отдал ему еще вчера. Невилл направился в теплицы в компании профессора Стебль и какой-то девочки-пуффендуйки. Близнецы украдкой выскользнули из замка и, надвинув шарфы на носы, двинулись в сторону Леса. Любопытный Гарри полетел за ними, надеясь, что Фред и Джордж не заметят слежки. Однако над каретой Шармбатона он завис, заметив знакомую золотую косу и крошечную фигурку. Близнецы уже скрылись за деревьями. Их еще можно было поймать, но какая-то мысль вдруг вцепилась в Гарри, не давая ему сдвинуться с места. Словно вторя его порыву, метла нетерпеливо завибрировала, и гриффиндорец, решив, что ничего нового близнецы Уизли ему не покажут, начал снижаться. В конце концов, он должен быть смелей, чем в прошлый раз, тем более в таком пустяке.</p><p>— Амели! — позвал он девушку, которая упругой походкой направлялась прочь от кареты. Она резко остановилась и обернулась, недоуменно взглянув на него. Пару секунд она его словно не узнавала, а потом ее розовые губы чуть изогнулись.</p><p>— О, Арри, это ты, — произнесла она ровным голосом. Видимо, на болтовню Амели настроена не была. Но Гарри и сам не желал заводить долгие разговоры. Он помнил их прошлую беседу, которая оставила на нем тяжелый след. Ему было достаточно вчерашнего урока, и новых следов не хотелось. Хотелось очиститься и вновь почувствовать непорочность искренности, но Амели была не тем человеком, который мог ему это дать. Но зато она, как ни странно, была той, которая не вызывала в нем чувство смущения и стыда. — Что ты хотел?</p><p>Гарри глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями и силами. Как же он не любил подобное, но, признаться, сейчас было не в пример легче. Ему доставляли неудобство висящие за спиной проблемы, и он за пару секунд смог уговорить себя на решительный шаг. В конце концов, ему все равно, что Амели ответит. Лишь бы не думать об еще одном пустяке, который призван спрятать от него главную суть всего происходящего. </p><p>— Пойдешь со мной на Бал? — прямо спросил он, крепче сжав метловище в руке. Девушка удивленно взглянула на него. Она поправила длинную косу, сморщила носик, а потом ухмыльнулась. Гарри как-то и позабыл эту усмешку.</p><p>— Ты опоздал, Арри. Меня уже п’гигласил кое-кто, — сказала она. Гарри изумился.</p><p>— Как? Дамблдор только что объявил о Бале!</p><p>— Нам сказали еще пе’гет Ту’гни’гом, — пояснила Амели. — Чтобы мы взяли мантии.</p><p>— И.... с кем ты пойдешь? — смутное чувство дежавю отозвалось в сердце Гарри. Неужели?..</p><p>— С Викто’гом К’гамом, — Амели широко улыбнулась. — Забавно, п’гавда? Он п’гигласил меня в библиотеке. Мы там по’гой пе’гесекались.</p><p>— О, — только и смог выдавить из себя Гарри. Ему стало просто смешно. Он в первый же день набрался храбрости и пригласил малознакомую девочку на Бал, а ее уже увели. — Ну... тогда я полетел.</p><p>Это прозвучало так жалко, что Амели не удержалась от ласкового смешка. Она, игриво двинув бровями, помахала ему рукой.</p><p>— До вст’гечи, — она повернулась и направилась к кораблю Дурмстранга. Он высился впереди огромной скелетообразной горой, и ее маленькая фигурка, увенчанная короной золотых волос, выглядела невероятно печально на его фоне. Гарри смотрел ей вслед, а потом крикнул:</p><p>— Ты к нему идешь?</p><p>До него донеслось лишь смеющееся, звенящее «Non». Оно рассеялось в воздухе, слившись со снежинками, а Гарри все стоял и стоял, сжимая «Гарпию» в руках. Он услышал голоса, доносившиеся из кареты, и лишь тогда сообразил, что нужно поскорей убираться отсюда. Он хотел вновь подняться в воздух, но ноги сами понесли его в Лес, под надежную защиту деревьев. Тропинку давно уже припорошило снегом, который успел забиться в ботинки, но Гарри заметил на нем свежие следы чужих ног. От нечего делать он двинулся по ним, совершенно наивно надеясь, что в конце пути его может ждать кто-нибудь важный. Может, Малфой каким-то образом проскочил мимо него и теперь ждет его там? Или Сириус прибежал из самого Лондона и теперь прячется между черными стволами, поджидая момент, чтобы напугать его? Гарри грустно улыбнулся: о чем он думает? Что он творит?</p><p>Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, перед ним появилось что-то большое. И невидимое. Юноша просто врезался в него, смотря себе под ноги: нечто преграждало ему дорогу. На земле, покрытой снегом, появлялись новые следы — круглые отпечатки копыт вереницей проходили то тут, то там. </p><p>«Фестралы», — догадался Гарри, осторожно приподнимая руку и касаясь тела невидимого животного. Под пальцами оказалось кожистое крыло, странно топорщащееся. Чуть ниже находилась спина, обтянутая такой же грубой кожей, под которой перекатывались жесткие мускулы. Фестрал фыркнул и отошел в сторону: на земле начали появляться новые следы. Они уходили к деревьям. Там, на снегу, лежало ярко-алое яблоко. Животное не успело дойти до него, как яблоко вдруг поднялось в воздух и пропало.</p><p>— Ты их видишь? — раздался меланхоличный голос. Гарри аж подскочил, но тут же успокоился: он легко узнал его, и улыбка невольно появилась на его губах. Видимо, чутье не обмануло его, когда говорило, что в конце пути его ждет что-то особенное.</p><p>Полумна Лавгуд стояла посреди небольшой полянки. Ее светлые, но довольно спутанные волосы были покрыты тающими снежинками и доходили ей до пояса. В руках она держала свою шапку, наполненную яблоками, и со свойственным ей потусторонним удивлением смотрела на Гарри. Юноша подошел ближе.</p><p>— Нет. Но я знаю, кто это. Ты давно их кормишь? — спросил он. Полумна неопределенно повела головой, и что-то вдруг прозвенело — наверняка очередное ожерелье на ее шее. Когтевранский шарф торчал из кармана ее мантии, и его конец волочился по земле. </p><p>— Порой прихожу сюда погулять, — поделилась она. — Тут хорошо.</p><p>— Тихо, — заметил Гарри. И правда, деревья закрывали замок, а единственными звуками были их голоса и тихое чавканье фестралов. Полумна кинула еще одно яблоко, которое тут же было подобрано вторым животным.</p><p>— Вокруг тебя столько мозгошмыгов. Ты чем-то обеспокоен? — спросила Полумна. Она наклонила голову и приподняла брови. Девочка была похожа на привидение, и это немного напугало Гарри. Но он тут же напомнил себе, что это всего лишь Полумна Лавгуд, с которой он просто давно не общался и отвык от ее своеобразной манеры говорить. Эта девочка была его хорошим другом в прошлом, и он был рад, что встретился с ней сегодня.</p><p>— Нет, ничем, — ответил Гарри. А потом вдруг добавил: — Поругался кое с кем.</p><p>— О, — Полумна сочувствующе улыбнулась и кинула еще одно яблоко. Юноша смотрел на нее пару секунд, думая, правильно ли он поступает. Он чувствовал себя каким-то жалким и отчаявшимся, но потом на ум пришел шестой курс и слова Джинни: «Она была так рада, что ты ее пригласил...». Гарри криво усмехнулся: Малфой бы посмеялся над ним, узнав о его методах поиска спутниц. Но, в конечном счете, Полумна была прекрасным другом, и Гарри был бы рад вновь с ней дружить.</p><p>— Полумна, — осторожно произнес он, ощущая внезапную робость. Десять минут назад, приглашая другую, он не чувствовал ничего подобного, — ты... хочешь пойти со мной на Святочный Бал?</p><p>Девочка повернулась к нему, совершенно изумленная. Даже ее рот приоткрылся, а глаза стали еще больше. Она пару раз моргнула, а потом тихо переспросила:</p><p>— С тобой?</p><p>— Да. Как друзья.</p><p>— Как друзья? — переспросила она еще тише, и ее светлые щеки вдруг порозовели. Она опустила взгляд на яблоки, которые все еще держала в руках, осторожно взяла одно и кинула. Раздался треск кустов: видимо, одно из животных ломанулось вперед. Однако яблочко не пришлось ему по вкусу, и фрукт остался лежать на земле, пока более всеядный фестрал его не подобрал. — А ты не шутишь?</p><p>— Нет, конечно, нет, — возмутился Гарри. Он терпеливо ждал ответа, а Полумна все бросала яблоки. В конце концов, они кончились.</p><p>— Хорошо, я с тобой пойду, — она улыбнулась и натянула шапку на голову. — Как друг, — добавила с придыханием.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри почувствовал, что от ее улыбки внутри него что-то растаяло. Может, он уже потерял Седрика, но зато сблизился с Полумной. Во всем есть свой плюс. — Пойдем в замок?</p><p>— Да-а, — согласилась девочка. — Яблоки закончились. Кажется, они им не слишком понравились.</p><p>— Попробуй мясо.</p><p>— Мясо? — Лавгуд вскинула глаза к своей шапке. — Попробую.</p><p>Какое-то время они шли молча. Гарри почти забыл, зачем он вообще сегодня выбрался из замка, поэтому несказанно удивился, обнаружив в руках метлу. Однако выйдя из Леса и издалека заметив трибуны, он тут же вспомнил обо всем. Запретный Лес больше его не защищал.</p><p>— Я удивлена, что ты пригласил меня, —  вдруг произнесла Полумна, когда они проходили по дорожке мимо домика Хагрида. Благо, дорожку кто-то очистил и им не приходилось утопать в снегу. — Я не помню, чтобы мы...</p><p>— На самом деле мы были знакомы в другой жизни, — полушутливо пояснил Гарри. — Не помнишь?..</p><p>— Нет, — озадаченно пролепетала когтевранка. — Наверное, в моей голове поселился думоед. </p><p>— Думоед?</p><p>— Да-да. Это такой дух, который ест воспоминания. Например, я часто оказываюсь где-нибудь, а потом не помню, как там очутилась, — Полумна понизила голос до едва слышного шепота, хотя вокруг никого не было. — Однажды я так оказалась на той поляне.</p><p>— О, тогда если ты от него избавишься, то наверняка все вспомнишь, — Гарри улыбнулся, прекрасно осознавая, что думоед — очередной плод воображения этой странной девочки. Но перечить он не собирался.</p><p>Он проводил Полумну до крыльца. Она попрощалась с ним и скрылась в холле, а Гарри, еще пару секунд потоптавшись на месте, взобрался на метлу. Он оттолкнулся ногами и взлетел. Холодный ветер помог ему прийти в себя, забрал тяжелые мысли из его головы, и, когда гриффиндорец подлетал к квиддичному полю, он чувствовал внутри себя решимость. Желание разобраться во всем прямо сейчас, чтобы не мучить себя более. </p><p>Фигуру Седрика он заметил еще издалека. Юноша сидел на когтевранской трибуне, положив метлу рядом, и крутил в руках волшебную палочку. Он что-то бормотал, и из палочки вырывался яркий свет, тут же затухающий. Гарри опустился на трибуну за его спиной и прислушался.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум</i>, — шептал Седрик, и его палочка вновь и вновь загоралась, но полноценный Патронус не желал появляться. Наконец, спустя минут пять, на снег прыгнуло что-то, напоминающее большую кошку, но тут же пропало. Гарри решил больше не мучить парня ожиданием и выразительно прокашлялся.</p><p>Диггори тут же подскочил и обернулся. Он расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>— Я думал, ты уже не придешь, — он поднялся. — Я тебя искал, где ты был?</p><p>— Гулял, — Гарри спустился на поле. — Что за зверь? — он кивнул на то место, где секунду назад сверкал Патронус.</p><p>— А, — Седрик потупил взгляд и спрятал палочку в карман. — У меня не очень выходит. Кажется, пума.</p><p>— Пума, — повторил Гарри. Он сжал метлу чуть крепче. — А у меня олень.</p><p>— Ты умеешь вызывать Патронуса? — брови Седрика поползли на лоб от удивления. — Правда? Это круто.</p><p>— Я вообще много чего умею, — криво усмехнулся Гарри. Диггори странно посмотрел на него, но никак не прокомментировал ни его голос, ни внимательный взгляд.</p><p>— Будем летать?.. — спросил он, явно неуверенный в происходящем. Его растерянный вид тронул Гарри, но это, вопреки всему, лишь укрепило в нем желание узнать правду. Седрик был таким добрым, теплым и милым — сомнения делали его образ совсем другим. Приторным, сладким, ложным. </p><p>— Сначала я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя, — Гарри подошел к нему ближе. Он вспомнил о том, что Седрик говорил ему после первого тура, как он прикасался к его рукам и его шее. Сейчас это было очень важно, потому что, сделав шаг вперед, Гарри словно попал в упругий, горячий кокон. Он вскинул голову и всмотрелся в лицо юноши. — Ты ответишь мне честно?</p><p>— Отвечу, — без колебаний согласился Седрик, так же открыто смотря на него. О, нет, нет — Гарри показалось, он увидел ликующую надежду в его глазах. Он чувствовал себя обманщиком и совратителем, потому что Диггори ощутимо вздрогнул, когда гриффиндорец коснулся его желто-черного шарфа, конец которого покоился на его груди.</p><p>— Тогда скажи мне, говорил ли ты кому-нибудь о том, что я рассказал тебе о первом испытании? — Гарри резко отшатнулся и уставился на Седрика, не желая пропустить ни крошечного взгляда, ни выдающей реакции. На мгновение взгляд пуффендуйца скользнул на его губы, словно не веря, что он спросил у него такое, а потом вернулся к его глазам. Гарри отчего-то был уверен, что сейчас его взор вовсе не кажется Седрику «изумрудным».</p><p>— Нет. Как ты мог подумать такое? — совершенно искренне изумился Седрик.</p><p>— То есть, хочешь сказать, никто не знает о том, что я рассказал тебе?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул. Он так и думал. Он именно так все себе и представлял, но от этого становилось лишь больно. Разочарование захлестнуло его, заставив рот наполниться горечью, а губы непроизвольно скривиться.</p><p>— А как насчет Драко Малфоя? И он не знает? — спросил Гарри прямо и ровно, как будто интересовался, теплая ли сегодня погода. Он смотрел прямо Диггори в лицо, поэтому прекрасно увидел, как расширились его глаза и приоткрылись губы.</p><p>— Гарри, я не...</p><p>— Ты не говорил? Он узнал случайно? Он подслушал?</p><p>— Я не... — Седрик выглядел совершенно несчастным. Он выронил свой «Чистомет», и метла упала на снег. Его кулаки сжались, а на щеках проступили алые пятна. — Гарри, послушай, это совсем не то. Я ничего ему не говорил. </p><p>— Тогда как же он узнал? </p><p>— Мы спорили, признаюсь, — Диггори раскинул руки в стороны, открыв ладони, а потом резко подался вперед, схватив Гарри за плечи. Он держал его крепко-крепко, чтобы юноша не мог вырваться. — Я не знаю, как он сделал такой вывод. Я просто сказал ему что-то про тебя, а потом про Турнир, но... Он не мог связать это, правда! </p><p>— И что же ты сказал?</p><p>Седрик мученически скривился и отвернулся. Он посмотрел сначала на нетронутый снег, покрывавший поле, потом на низкие серые облака и наконец вновь взглянул на Гарри. </p><p>— Он шантажирует тебя, да? — тихо спросил Диггори. — Угрожает? Я знал, что этот мерзкий...</p><p>— Малфой ничего мне не сделает, — Гарри хотел отстраниться, но Седрик не дал ему сделать и шага, удерживая на месте. — И это совершенно не важно. Я хочу знать, что ты сказал ему.</p><p>Неподалеку раздался взрыв, и в воздух поднялись сверкающие искры салюта. Зеленые, красные, фиолетовые, синие вспышки зависли в небе, закружились, выстраиваясь в узоры, а потом потухли. Наверняка это близнецы готовились к Рождеству, но их шутка отвлекла Гарри, заставив оглянуться. Когда он вновь повернулся к своему собеседнику, на лице Диггори не осталось ни следа вины или стыда. Наоборот, он серьезно и печально смотрел на него.</p><p>— Чего ты добиваешься, Гарри?</p><p>— Хочу, чтоб ты сказал мне правду. </p><p>— Ладно. Я в не самых хороших отношениях с этим парнем. Как и ты, кстати, — голос Седрика изменился, став тверже. — Мы с ним просто поругались, и он попытался опустить меня за счет Турнира. Я сказал ему, что без труда справлюсь с первым испытанием, и Малфой попытался угрожать мне, намекая, что может подставить меня, устроив всё так, что все решат, будто я знал содержание тура заранее. Ну, я ему и ответил, что этим он подставит не только меня и себя, но и тебя.</p><p>Седрик замолк, выжидающе уставившись на Гарри. Тот не двигался и ничего не говорил: он смотрел в сторону, ощущая, как горечи внутри него становится еще больше. Он чувствовал, что сказанное вовсе не является предметом его поиска, что это просто легкое, подкорректированное объяснение, скрывающее за собой что-то большее. Почему он не говорит ему правду? Почему никто никогда не говорит ему правду?!</p><p>— Ты мне веришь? — спросил Седрик. Гарри поднял на него взгляд.</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Почему? — жестким голосом, которого Гарри никогда раньше не слышал, спросил Диггори. Его губы побелели, брови нахмурились, а возле носа появились сморщенные, огорчённые складки. — Он сказал тебе свою версию, и ты веришь ему без вопросов?</p><p>— Кому?</p><p>— Не прикидывайся, Гарри, — раздраженно выдавил пуффендуец. С каждой секундой он становился все менее и менее солнечным, словно зимние тучи, висящие над Хогвартсом, опустились на него. — Я видел вас!</p><p>— Кого нас? — Гарри говорил тихо и спокойно. Ему было больно и грустно, но что-то помогало ему держаться. Или... или, может, он на какое-то время почти смог закрыть глаза. Гриндевальд мог им гордиться: его барьер, сотканный из собственных эмоций, держался.</p><p>— Тебя и Малфоя, — Седрик до боли сжал его плечо, грубо встряхнув. — Вы тут вместе снитч ловили. С этим будущим Пожирателем Смерти. Я.... я не хочу говорить с тобой о том, что происходит между мной и ним, потому что это, ладно, пусть и связано с тобой, но касается только нас. Но я просто не могу понять, как тебя угораздило с ним связаться? Он же ненавидит все, что ты любишь. Что будет, если об этом узнает кто-нибудь? </p><p>— Во-первых, — процедил Гарри, — мы просто ловили снитч. Как делаем это на матчах, Седрик. Во-вторых, это касается только нас и уж никак не связано с тобой. В-третьих, не смей меня шантажировать.</p><p>— Я не пытался тебя шантажировать, — он был рассержен. Гарри никогда его таким не видел, даже не представлял, и на это было невозможно смотреть. Малфой был прав. Даже самый добрый, ласковый человек может стать жестким, цепким, упрямым. Как оборотень: ведь Люпин, один из лучших учителей на свете, превращался в чудовище. — Думаешь, я могу?!</p><p>— А что, нет? Я не понимаю тебя, Седрик! — Гарри попытался его оттолкнуть, но юноша ухватил его за запястья, крепко стискивая их в своих пальцах. Он легко развел его руки в стороны, причиняя боль своим напором. «Гарпия» упала на снег, почти слившись с ним.</p><p>— Я бы ни за что не стал шантажировать тебя. Или угрожать, — произнес он чуть мягче. — Я просто хотел полетать с тобой сегодня, просто быть твоим другом. Но как друг, я хочу тебя защитить, потому что ты явно не понимаешь, с кем связался. Я не хотел впутывать тебя в это и высказал все ему, а этот мелкий...</p><p>— А ты не думал, что я сам могу решать? — взбесился Гарри. Как же он ненавидел это чувство: его отстраняли от его собственной жизни, все решая за него. Гриндевальд не зря говорил ему, что нужно избавиться от этих оков — даже Седрик решил, что он вправе выбирать за него. Тем более выбирать, с кем ему общаться, встречаться, <i>ловить снитч</i>! Гарри с трудом мог держать лицо: его губы дрожали. — Ты не знаешь его, не знаешь меня. С чего ты взял, что ты лучше?! </p><p>Диггори изумленно смотрел на него. Праведный гнев сошел с его лица, оставив какую-то беспомощность, трогательную растерянность. Но рук гриффиндорца он не выпустил, а наоборот, вдруг притянул его к себе.</p><p>— Лучше? Ну, знаешь ли, я хотя бы могу подойти к тебе в Большом Зале, при этом не поливая всех вокруг отборной руганью. У меня нет каменных предубеждений насчет людей, и я могу трезво оценивать их достоинства и недостатки. Потому что я не маленький, манерный маменькин сыночек, который чуть что испуганно прячется за своих телохранителей и издалека плюется ядом. Драко Малфой — трусливое ничтожество, и он заколдовал тебя, раз ты не видишь этого.</p><p>— Ты ничего о нем не знаешь, — прошипел Гарри Седрику в лицо. Тот горько усмехнулся и наклонился вперед. Его дыхание было обжигающим.</p><p>— Кое-что я знаю наверняка. Он трус. А я нет. Я хотя бы знаю, чего хочу, — Седрик наклонился еще ниже, и в какой-то момент Гарри перестал осознавать происходящее. Кровь прилила к его лицу, а возмущение, злость застряли комком в горле. Он перестал чувствовать боль в запястьях, а вместо этого ощутил теплую мягкость чужих губ, прижимающихся к его собственным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Проблема</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кое-что я знаю наверняка. Он трус. А я нет. Я хотя бы знаю, чего хочу, — Седрик наклонился еще ниже, и в какой-то момент Гарри перестал осознавать происходящее. Кровь прилила к его лицу, а возмущение, злость застряли комком в горле. Он перестал чувствовать боль в запястьях, а вместо этого ощутил теплую мягкость чужих губ, прижимающихся к его собственным.  </p><p>Это ощущение заполнило собой все вокруг, прошлось горячей волной по его лицу и телу. В голове что-то зазвенело, словно разбившись, и Гарри почувствовал, как его руки сами собой напряглись, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Он дернулся, желая вывернуться, протестующе замычал, но Седрик лишь сильней стиснул его запястья, привлекая к себе. Его губы, мгновение назад нежно и мягко прижимающиеся ко рту Гарри, вдруг впились в него с жадной грубостью, панической лаской, от которой подгибались ноги. </p><p>— Хватит! — Гарри резко отвернул лицо. Он дернулся так сильно, что чуть не вывернул руку, но зато Седрик, словно не ожидавший такого неприятия, неуверенно отстранился, напоследок влажно мазнув губами по его открытой шее рядом с ухом. Лицо Диггори не было красным от стыда, но щеки слегка порозовели, а в глазах появился странный блеск, который тут же сменился испугом.</p><p>— Гарри, — тихо произнес он, выпуская руки гриффиндорца. Он шагнул назад, не отрывая от него взгляда. Его волосы растрепались на ветру, губы влажно алели, а ладони, которые он на мгновение прижал к груди, вдруг сжались в кулаки. Диггори стиснул зубы, закрыв глаза, но, когда он вновь открыл их, в его теплом взгляде появилась насмешливая обреченность. Он криво ухмыльнулся, словно осознавая, какие слова его ждут.</p><p>Даже если Гарри сам не знал, что сказать. Он стоял и смотрел в землю, мечтая просто провалиться сквозь нее. Мгновение назад им владела ярость и возмущение — сейчас осталось только смущение и непонимание. То, что Гриндевальд пытался вложить в него, внушить, рассыпалось осколками где-то вдалеке: Гарри казалось, что все эмоции внутри него вскипели, словно лава, став в сотню раз острей и горячей. Разве можно просто пропустить подобное через себя? Заслониться и не переживать?</p><p>В поцелуе Седрика было что-то эгоистичное. Гарри посмотрел на юношу, пытаясь по выражению его лица понять, о чем тот думает. Зачем он сделал это. Гриффиндорец с трудом подавлял желание вытереть горящие, словно сами стыдящиеся своей отзывчивости губы. Ему казалось, это слишком жестоко.</p><p>— Ты так и будешь смотреть? — Диггори грустно усмехнулся. Он сделал шаг вперед, стремясь вновь сократить расстояние, но Гарри молниеносно отшатнулся от него. Его ладонь скользнула в карман, нащупывая волшебную палочку: прикосновение к древку заставило его собраться, напрячься, как в ожидании атаки. — Может, скажешь что-нибудь?</p><p>— Что я должен сказать? — спросил Гарри. Голос его не предавал, в отличие от тела. Ноги были совсем ватными, спина — деревянной, а в животе что-то сворачивалось в тугой комок. Было бы неплохо вдруг взять и оказаться в спальне, подальше от этого поля, Седрика и проблем, но Гарри прекрасно понимал, что это неосуществимая мечта.  </p><p>— А тебе нечего?</p><p>— Седрик, это не должно повториться, — твердо сказал Гарри, крепче сжимая волшебную палочку. Сомнения и соблазны, мучившие его скользкими прикосновениями, испарились в тот же миг, когда он произнес эту фразу. Заветные слова. — Не должно.</p><p>— Почему? — резко отозвался Диггори. Он больше не пытался приблизиться, лишь пытливо и немного обиженно смотрел на Гарри.</p><p>— А ты не догадываешься? — Гарри развел руки в стороны. — Ты мой друг, Седрик, ты хороший парень, но это не значит, что я буду с тобой... встречаться. </p><p>С тобой. С мальчиком. Гарри вдруг с какой-то затаенной неприязнью осознал это. Седрик был красивым, высоким, сильным, но даже эти качества не могли заставить гриффиндорца вдруг взять и проникнуться к нему симпатией, отличной от дружественной. Даже после наглого поцелуя, требующего ответа. Даже после насмешливого, откровенного взгляда, прошедшегося по нему с ног до головы. Даже после невольного сердцебиения, словно тянущего его вперед.</p><p>— А может, ты уже с кем-то встречаешься? — Седрик вдруг оскалился. Но в изгибе его губ была не только злоба, но и горечь, обида, какое-то скрытое страдание. — С кем-то, чья семейка не настолько терпима ко всему... «маггловскому»?</p><p>— Прекрати, — Гарри сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как раздражение неприятно скоблится в его груди. Снег заскрипел под его ботинками, и этот громкий звук отвлек его внимание. Гриффиндорец быстро и воровато огляделся, надеясь, что никому не посчастливилось стать свидетелем этой сцены. Стадион был пуст, и это обнадеживало. От мысли, что кто-нибудь мог увидеть этот поцелуй и... И что? Донести, растрепать всей школе? О Гарри ходили и не такие слухи, уж как-нибудь он бы потерпел. Гермиона уж точно встала бы на его сторону, ведь у нее был нездоровый пунктик насчет униженных и оскорбленных, а Рон... Что ж, Рону пришлось бы поверить ему на слово.</p><p>Но Гарри прекрасно знал, кто точно не поверит ему на слово. Кто залепит ему такую пощечину, что щека потом неделю будет гореть. Кто, решив, что Гарри вновь его предал, предал сразу после самого чувственного, что когда-либо было между ними, отвернется от него навсегда. </p><p>— А что? — Седрик выдернул его из размышлений. — Я не прав?</p><p>— Нет. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь. И не хочу. К тому же, мне не нравятся мальчики.</p><p>— А ты был хоть с одним мальчиком, чтобы сказать, что они тебе не нравятся?</p><p>Щеки Гарри невольно окрасились румянцем. Седрик задавал бесстыдные вопросы с совершенно искренним выражением лица. </p><p>— Нет. Не был. И если буду, то не с тобой.</p><p>— А что со мной не так? — Диггори повысил голос. Он шагнул вперед, взмахнув полами мантии, и вцепился Гарри в плечо. На его лице отразилась мука и такое искреннее непонимание, словно это не он секунду назад со сдерживаемым желанием оглядывал юношу перед собой. Плотины, которые держали их шаткие отношения довольно долго, вдруг прорвались, и могучие воды хлынули на нетронутую долину. Седрик ведь не мог думать о нем столь долгое время, правда? Иначе... Гарри закусил губу с внутренней стороны. Это просто пугало. Даже Джинни, влюбленная в него со второго курса, никогда не проявляла такого напора. — Ты, как мне помнится, сам проявлял влечение, когда я был рядом. Особенно однажды, в ванной...</p><p>Гриффиндорец изумленно посмотрел на него. Это было подло — напоминать о смущении второкурсника. Но бить в уязвимое место мог не только Диггори.</p><p>— А как мне помнится, ты кинул меня на целых полгода, после того как я «проявил к тебе влечение в ванной». Что ж, полагаю, теперь я могу сделать то же самое, — Гарри только протянул руку в сторону, мысленно скомандовав метле «Вверх», как метловище уже толкнулось ему в ладонь. Перехватив его крепче, он в каком-то жалком защитном жесте выставил «Гарпию» перед собой. </p><p>— Тебе так противно? — Седрик опустил взгляд. Вся его горячность, стремление исчезли, а в образе появилось что-то жалостливое. Гарри, который уже собирался сказать что-нибудь резкое, что, непременно, обидело бы юношу и заставило отступиться, замер, не зная, как себя вести. Седрик был его другом. Надо же было ему все испортить.</p><p>— Я ничего не имею против подобного, но... Я не хочу, Седрик. Ты мой друг. Оставайся им.</p><p>— Я бы оставался, если бы ты не начал говорить о Драко Малфое. Ты же спросил меня, чего я добиваюсь? Я объяснил честно и, кажется, вполне понятно.</p><p>— Это был не лучший способ.</p><p>— А какой лучший? — всплеснул руками Седрик. — Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. Как отворачиваешься и сбегаешь. Я бы ничего тебе не сказал, потому что до этого... Как иначе я должен был поступить?</p><p>— Я не знаю. Не так.</p><p>— Лучшего способа признаваться в любви нет, Гарри. Каждый делает это, как может, — Седрик подобрал собственную метлу. Он больше не смотрел гриффиндорцу в глаза и был поглощен рассматриванием снега под ногами. Нахмуренные брови, закушенная губа, взгляд, полный мрачных сомнений, — смятение исказило черты его красивого лица. Какое-то время юноши молчали, а потом Диггори, встряхнув голову, закинул метлу на плечо и смело поднял подбородок. Все-таки с Малфоем у них было общее: способность контролировать свое лицо и быстро приходить в себя. Седрик чуть приподнял уголок губ, странно глядя на замершего Гарри. — Не отказывай мне, ладно? Не сейчас. Подумай.</p><p>— Мой ответ не изменится.</p><p>— Посмотрим. Просто подумай. А сейчас... — Седрик выдохнул, — ...пойдем в замок. Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри отошел от него на пару шагов. Их разговор был не закончен, но продолжить его не было возможности. Он знал, что не ответит Диггори согласием, потому что это... это какое-то безумие. Гриффиндорец с тоской ощущал, что его жизнь, его последний год, наполняются сумасшествием все больше и больше. Гриндевальд, Дамблдор, Снейп, а теперь еще Диггори — все хотят от него чего-то, и с каждым разом их просьбы все ужасней и ужасней. Гарри мечтал, чтобы этот день закончился. — Нет. Иди один.</p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>— Уходи.</p><p>Седрик поджал губы. </p><p>— Подумай, — тихо попросил он, а потом добавил: — Не доверяй Малфою. Чего бы он там тебе ни наплел, всегда помни, кто он такой.</p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил. Седрик побрел прочь, сжимая метловище «Чистомета» и даже не пытаясь взлететь. Его высокая фигура все удалялась и удалялась, пока не исчезла из виду за массивной аркой, служащей входом на поле, а Гарри все стоял на месте, глядя ему вслед. Когда Диггори исчез из поля его зрения, мальчик судорожно вздохнул и подошел к трибунам, присаживаясь на скамейку, стоящую под ними. Он взял немного снега, медленно таявшего на его замерзших пальцах, а потом вытер им лицо, прогоняя жар. Гарри тяжело дышал, глядя на невероятную белизну поля, и собирался с мыслями. Снег, не тронутый ни грязью, ни следами ног, покрывал центр поля — он казался таким невинным, чистым, непорочным. </p><p>Гарри долго смотрел на него, мечтая, чтобы солнце все-таки выглянуло из-за серых туч. Ему хотелось увидеть что-нибудь, отражающее истинный свет, но дневное светило оставалось невидимым. Гриффиндорец искусал себе губы, ободрав нежную кожу, но, в конце концов, поднялся на ноги и направился в замок. Он тоже не мог заставить себя взлететь: там, где-то в груди, словно возвысилась хрупкая хрустальная конструкция, которая могла разрушиться от любого резкого движения. Но он смог уговорить себя спрятать эмоции подальше, игнорировать их, не думать о произошедшем какое-то время. Хотя бы до вечера. </p><p>На обед Гарри пришел в самом что ни на есть скверном расположении духа. Его настроение, с утра мрачно-равнодушное, сменилось горячим, живым раздражением. Он, сутулясь и ни на кого не глядя, добрел до своего места и плюхнулся на скамью, кладя голову на скрещенные руки. Рона и Гермионы еще не было, хотя золотые тарелки уже наполнились едой.</p><p>— Гарри, ты в порядке? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Невилла. Мальчик придвинулся ближе, похлопав гриффиндорца по плечу. — Ты что-то совсем расклеился.</p><p>— Да, я в норме, — Гарри поднял голову, потер лицо руками. Краем глаза он увидел знакомый силуэт за чужим столом, но тут же отвернулся.  Хватит. Это конец. — Все хорошо.</p><p>— Поешь хоть, — Невилл указал на тарелку с куриными ножками.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и потянулся к мясу. Неожиданно он почувствовал голод, который за несколько дней почти покинул его: стоило еде коснуться языка, как желудок скрутило мучительной болью. Он набросился на еду, с таким остервением, заедая эту боль, что не заметил, как к нему подошли Рон с Гермионой. За ними шли близнецы, которые сели напротив. Только когда Уизли коснулся его спины, Гарри поднял на них глаза.</p><p>— Что, нагулял аппетит? — добродушно и чересчур довольно поинтересовался Рон. Он положил себе в тарелку щедрую порцию пюре и с наслаждением принялся его уплетать. Гермиона с неким осуждением покосилась на него, а потом улыбнулась Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, как все прошло?</p><p>— Что все? — с подозрением переспросил тот. Легкий холодок прошелся по его спине. Нет, никто их не видел, иначе об этом знала бы вся школа.</p><p>— Твоя прогулка, — Гермиона осторожно подцепила вилкой ломтик бекона. — Мы видели тебя в окно. Ты летал.</p><p>— О, — Гарри чуть приподнял уголки губ. — Ну... Всё прошло хорошо. Я нашёл, с кем пойти на Бал.</p><p>— Что?! — Рон закашлял, и капельки пюре попали на стол. — Ты кого-то пригласил? Уже?</p><p>Невилл, Дин, Симус и близнецы с не меньшим изумлением уставились на Гарри. </p><p>— Серьезно? Кого?</p><p>Юноша скромно пожал плечами. Он тягуче медленно потянулся за кубком, отпил и также лениво поставил его на место. Всё это время за ним следили несколько пар горящих любопытством глаз, — лица парней были такими уморительными, что Гарри просто не сдержался.</p><p>— Ну, в общем, — он тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение сменяется каким-то острым, почти истеричным весельем, — сначала я пригласил Амели...</p><p>— Это кто? — тут же влез Невилл. Симус вскинул указательный палец.</p><p>— Я помню! Это та, с которой ты, ловелас, был в Хогсмиде, — воскликнул он. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Да, с ней. Но ее уже пригласил Виктор Крам.</p><p>— Крам? — не удержался изумленный Рон.</p><p>— Да. Потом я пошел в Лес и случайно встретил Полумну Лавгуд. В общем, я пойду с ней, — закончил Гарри. Друзья отшатнулись от него, глядя круглыми глазами. На лице Гермионы появилось странное выражение абсолютного непонимания, впрочем, точно такое же было и на лицах остальных ребят.</p><p>— Подожди... — Дин поднял руку. — Полумна Лавгуд — это кто? Это не та случайно, которая лунатичка из Когтеврана?</p><p>— Хм, — Гарри не знал, что сказать. — Она. Но она нормальная. И очень хорошая.</p><p>— Что значит «лунатичка»? — немного испуганно спросил Невилл. Ему ответили близнецы, которые единственные смотрели на Гарри со снисходительной насмешкой.</p><p>— Лунатики ходят во сне, Невилл, — пояснил Джордж. Он подмигнул Гарри, широко улыбнувшись. — Даже не знаю, что сказать о твоем выборе. Но зато он есть. А вот мы с Фредди еще не решили, с кем пойдем.</p><p>— Это должны быть сногсшибательные красотки, — ухмыльнулся Фред. — Какие тебе нравятся, Джорджи?</p><p>— Ну, не знаю... — Джордж нахально ухмылялся, с наигранной задумчивостью почесывая подбородок. — Гарри вот нравятся блондинки, а мне, пожалуй, брюнетки. Горячие такие...</p><p>— А ну хватит, — Гермиона недовольно взглянула на мальчишек, покраснев от возмущения. — Прекратите похабные разговорчики. Гарри, — она уже мягче обратилась к нему, — ты молодец, что пригласил Полумну. Джинни рассказывала мне, что ее дразнят и у нее совсем нет друзей. Думаю, ей очень приятно.</p><p>— Но Гарри мог пригласить любую! — не сдержался Рон. Девушки, сидевшие от них неподалеку, с интересом обернулись. На лицах Парвати и Лаванды, которые, кажется, не слышали всего разговора, появилось странное, любопытно-жадное выражение. — Любую! Самую красивую девчонку!</p><p>— Да? — тихим, опасным голосом произнесла Гермиона. — Это какую же?</p><p>Рон тут же стушевался, опустив взгляд, но братья пришли ему на помощь.</p><p>— Конечно же, он о тебе, Гермиона, — хихикнул Фред, шутливо приобнимая ее за плечи. Девочка скептически поджала губы, но в ее взгляде появилось что-то теплое, а пальцы уже не так угрожающе-судорожно сжимались на вилке. — Рон просто джентльмен и ни за что не уведет даму сердца у друга.</p><p>— Вообще-то я уже пригласил Гермиону, — буркнул Рон себе под нос, и мальчишки тут же хором потянули одобрительное «О-о-о».</p><p>— Рон, — Гермиона устало покачала головой и сосредоточено принялась есть, игнорируя веселье. </p><p>Гарри радостно поздравил друга с храбростью. Он и не думал, что Уизли созреет до подобного так скоро: на его критический взгляд, мальчику понадобилось бы минимум несколько недель. Он не знал, что подтолкнуло друга к подобному решительному шагу, но собирался непременно узнать. Судя по заинтересованным лицам, Симус, Дин и Невилл так же были готовы к расспросам.</p><p>Позже, уходя из Зала, Гарри заметил, что Полумна, которую до этого предпочитали игнорировать, внезапно оказалась в центре внимания: девчонки с разных факультетов подходили к ней и о чем-то спрашивали. Он поинтересовался у Гермионы, что им нужно от Лавгуд, на что та ответила:</p><p>— Они просто удивляются, как ей это удалось. Знаешь, — она хитро улыбнулась, — твоя слава Мальчика-который-выжил весьма эффектно сочетается со слухами о том, что ты очень и очень скромный.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся, про себя думая, что его скромность порой удачно исчезает, позволяя чему-то более сильному выйти вперед.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Шумиха по поводу объявленного Бала загорелась еще утром, а к вечеру приобрела немыслимые масштабы. Она гудела под сводами замка, словно рой обезумевших пчел. <p>В гостиной Гриффиндора было настоящее столпотворение. Гарри впервые был доволен тем, что от него не отходили ни на шаг: постоянный смех, болтовня не давали ему задуматься, погрузиться в свои мысли. Он раз десять сыграл с Роном в шахматы (с неким опасением касаясь фигурок), сделал всю домашнюю работу, помог Невиллу придумать предсказания для Трелони, протестировал несколько «вопящих пастилок» близнецов Уизли, даже послушал, как Гермиона объясняет кому-то основы Арифмантики... Он почти не вспоминал о Седрике, однако все время ощущал рядом с собой что-то... неуютное. Как будто некто вечно маячил за его спиной, терпеливо дожидаясь своего часа.</p><p>Единственным недостатком было то, что от него все-таки требовали объяснений. Гарри не стал выдумывать неземную любовь и просто сказал, что Полумна всегда казалась ему милой девочкой и, пообщавшись с ней, он в этом убедился. Парвати и Лаванда выглядели немного огорченными, но Гарри не слишком переживал из-за них. Единственной девочкой, чья печаль его волновала, была Джинни.</p><p>Она сидела рядом с Колином Криви, смотрящим на Гарри со слепым обожанием, и с кривой улыбкой слушала, как ребята обсуждают Бал. Но в ее глазах то и дело появлялось странное, мученическое выражение, и в итоге, когда до ужина оставалось совсем немного, она покинула гостиную. Братья Уизли, которые сидели все вместе и смеялись над очередным изобретением, не следили за ней. Казалось, только Гарри, чувствующий себя распоследней скотиной из-за этого, и Гермиона, чутко следившая за своими друзьями, заметили ее уход.</p><p>— Иди, — Гермиона толкнула его в бок. — Поговори с ней.</p><p>— Что мне сказать? — шепотом спросил Гарри. Лаванда и Парвати как раз рассказывали, что профессора хотели устроить уроки танцев для тех, кто никогда не бывал на Балах. Они вслух рассуждали о том, кто с кем будет танцевать и кто с кем в итоге придет на торжество. Все слушали их внимательно: мальчики, скверно изображающие равнодушие ко всем этим «танцулькам», и сами были не против порассуждать. К тому же, Парвати и Лаванда были одними из самых симпатичных девочек курса, и Дин и Симус, видимо, всерьез настроились пригласить их.</p><p>— Придумай что-нибудь, — шепнула Гермиона. — Она очень расстроена.</p><p>— Я сделаю только хуже, — Гарри хоть и переживал за Джинни, но он ужасно не хотел вступать в любовные разборки с ней. Видит Мерлин, ему хватало своих проблем с Седриком. </p><p>— Сделаешь, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но это хотя бы покажет ей, что тебе не все равно. Порой лучше закончить все сразу, чем тянуть.</p><p>Гарри взглянул на нее, внимательно рассматривая. Подруга смотрела на него честными глазами, в которых отражалось исключительно беспокойство. Вот только за Джинни ли? Не знала ли она чего-то, что для нее не предназначалось? Гермиона всегда была умной и наблюдательной, порой даже слишком.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри поднялся. Его дружная компания тут же замолкла, и он вынужден был объяснить: — Я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>— А ты куда? — спросил Рон. Гарри лишь махнул рукой и поспешил к выходу. Выйдя из-за портрета Полной Дамы, он оглядел пустой коридор, не зная, куда направиться. Глупая была идея, ведь Джинни могла пойти куда угодно, а бегать по всему замку, чтобы утешить ее, было просто... просто бессмысленно.</p><p>Однако стоило Гарри пройти пару коридоров, прикидывая, как скоро он может вернуться к Гермионе, чтобы та не назвала его «бесчувственным чурбаном», как он услышал тихий всхлип. Гарри поспешил на звук и за поворотом увидел Джинни. Она сидела на подоконнике и вертела в руках волшебную палочку. Ее глаза были покрасневшими, но слезы не блестели на щеках: она лишь изредка хлюпала носом, печально глядя перед собой.</p><p>— Эй, — Гарри неслышно появился из тени. Джинни вздрогнула и подняла на него глаза. На мгновение на ее лице появилось что-то, похожее на радость, но это чувство тут же затмила печаль. Тонкая морщинка меж ее бровей стала чуть глубже, а уголки губ опустились.</p><p>— Привет еще раз, — тихо поздоровалась Джинни. — Я вот погулять решила.</p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри неуверенно приблизился. Он не знал, что говорить. Он хотел ее успокоить, сделать счастливой, но не мог. Это тяготило. — А я пришел вернуть тебя обратно.</p><p>— Я не хочу там сидеть, — неожиданно горячо воскликнула Джинни. — Мне надоела эта болтовня о Бале. </p><p>— Почему? </p><p>— Просто надоело и все.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел в сторону, собираясь с мыслями. Ему уже приходилось утешать ее. Однажды он даже бросил ее — такую веселую, ласковую, самую лучшую... Но сейчас все было иначе. Он мог пригласить на Бал Джинни — видит Мерлин, она была бы счастлива. А потом? Гарри не желал вновь оставлять ее. Лучше если она разочаруется в нем сейчас, сразу же, чем будет страдать потом.</p><p>— Я мог пригласить тебя, Джинни, — он коснулся рукой ее плеча. Девочка вскинула покрасневшее лицо, усыпанное веснушками, и пронзительно посмотрела на него. — Но я не хочу обижать тебя, когда ничего не выйдет.</p><p>— Не выйдет? Это потому что тебе нравится кто-то, да? — шепотом спросила Джинни. Ее губы приоткрылись и задрожали. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Есть кое-кто.</p><p>— Это Полумна Лавгуд?</p><p>— Нет, не она. Полумна просто мой друг, — Гарри мягко улыбнулся. Он взял Джинни за руку и потянул ее за собой, заставляя сползти с подоконника. — Пойдем обратно. Я не могу заставить их прекратить болтать о Бале, но будет совсем не дело, если ты проведешь субботний вечер в холодном коридоре. Лучше давай поможем Фреду и Джорджу разгрести их изобретения? Я однажды видел — там огромные кучи хлама!</p><p>Джинни посмотрела на него, как на дурачка, но все-таки невольно улыбнулась. Гарри тянул ее за собой, продолжая болтать о чепухе и надеясь, что он хоть что-то сделал верно. Девушки! Разобраться в том, что для них является правильным шагом, невероятно трудно. Кажется, ему еще ни разу это не удалось.</p><p>Около самого портрета Джинни вдруг замерла. Она крепко стиснула ладонь Гарри в своих пальчиках и заглянула ему в глаза. Ее волосы казались темными из-за скудного освещения, но в них виделся скрытый огонь.</p><p>— Какая она? Та, кто тебе нравится. Ты ведь не скажешь мне имени?</p><p>— Не скажу, — Гарри хотел было выдумать абстрактный образ и начать его описывать, как с его губ вдруг слетело: — Но она потрясающая. Роковая.</p><p>— Роковая, — повторила Джинни. Ее глаза недобро сузились, но девочка больше ничего не сказала. В гостиной она улыбнулась почти искренне, и они с Гарри направились к близнецам в надежде, что у тех найдется какая-нибудь веселая, отвлекающая работа.</p><p>Гарри позволил рутинным тревогам захватить себя. Близнецы с радостью приняли их помощь, и остаток вечера, а потом и время до отбоя, Гарри сидел в их спальне вместе с Джинни, Роном, Гермионой и Ли Джорданом и разбирал бесконечные поделки. Столы, которые Фред и Джордж задействовали под свои вещи, едва стояли под весом сложенного на них. Чего стоил один котел, в котором близнецы варили свои зелья. Гарри даже не смог его сдвинуть.</p><p>Однако рано или поздно все заканчивается. Ужин, шумиха в гостиной — все осталось позади. Гарри с некоторым страхом посмотрел на свою постель, когда вместе с остальными мальчиками отправился спать. Красное покрывало с золотой вышивкой, белоснежные простыни — почему-то он видел что-то ехидное во всем этом. </p><p>— Я никогда раньше не замечал, как много в Хогвартсе девчонок, — вдруг произнес Симус, когда все уже забрались в свои постели. — Они просто везде и всегда ходят толпами. Вот так подойдешь к Парвати — а рядом Лаванда, и они обе смотрят на тебя. Даже неудобно как-то.</p><p>— Можем попробовать подойти вдвоем, — предложил Дин. — Рон с Гарри хорошо устроились, по-тихому где-то... Я со стыда сгорю, если откажут. А ты, Невилл, кого хочешь пригласить?</p><p>— А.. ну, — неуверенно замычал Долгопупс. — Не знаю. Может, Ханну Аббот? Мы с ней сегодня ходили в теплицы... Кстати, Гарри, цветок хорошо растет. Профессор Стебль говорит...</p><p>— О нет, Невилл, — оборвал его Рон. — Только не об уроках, ладно?</p><p>— Вот-вот, — подхватил Симус. — Такое творится, а тут ты со своими цветами. Я вот думаю... — он захихикал, и Гарри, который лежал на своей постели и смотрел в потолок, не подключаясь к диалогу, живо представил его лицо в этот момент, — ...а кто-нибудь из вас уже... ну, целовался?</p><p>Гарри поморщился. Парни принялись обсуждать животрепещущую тему, и ему пришлось притвориться очень усталым, чтобы задернуть полог и наложить на него заглушающие чары. Тишина, от которой он бежал целый день, наконец нагнала его: Гарри показалось, что стук собственного сердца вдруг стал нестерпимо громким.</p><p>Мальчик упал на спину и уставился в полог, наконец позволяя себе задуматься о самой странной проблеме, которая когда-либо сваливалась ему на голову. Пока его соседи обсуждали свои победы, он думал о своем поражении. Он помнил, как смятение, смущение и неприятие, подобно лавине, нахлынули на него на поле, и ожидал чего-то столь же мучительного сейчас. Но эти бушующие чувства словно утихомирились, дав дорогу рациональному мышлению: в конце концов, Гарри ничего не мог поделать. Чего бы там ни хотел Седрик — один отказ его не остановил, а у Гарри в запасе было лишь отрицание. Но если предположить...</p><p>На какое-то мгновение гриффиндорец представил, что случилось бы, согласись он. Что если бы тот... тот поцелуй получил бы ответ. Картина, возникшая перед его глазами, не была отвратительной или шибко неправильной: она просто не влекла и казалась нереальной. Гарри почувствовал бы то же самое, если бы на него внезапно начал вешаться Рон. И почти то же самое, если бы Гермиона.</p><p>Через полгода его попросят пройти на кладбище. Гарри вздрогнул и поднялся, садясь на постели. Покрывало комом лежало рядом — без него все равно было жарко. </p><p>Все это время Гарри думал лишь о Седрике, о неправильности его порыва, а вовсе не о себе. Не о том, что он собирался попробовать пожить, но все время боялся шагнуть вперед, во что-то неизведанное и в то же время желанное. Сегодня его впервые поцеловали — сколько всего еще могло быть впервые. Сколько хорошего, приятного он просто пропустил сквозь себя, словно по совету профессора Голдмана?</p><p>Гарри поежился. Ему казалось, он... уговаривает себя. Не то чтобы его отвращало подобное: он прекрасно знал, что есть такие парни и что они могут встречаться друг с другом. Да что говорить, профессор Дамблдор и Геллерт Гриндевальд служили тому доказательством, хотя Гарри не мог без омерзения представить сухие сморщенные ладони на гибком стройном стане. Он допускал, что к нему мог прикоснуться другой парень, и это не было бы чем-то сверхъестественным, но... Гарри хотел, чтоб это был хотя бы тот, кто ему нравится. Пусть без любви, но хоть с симпатией, к которой не примешивается братская робость. </p><p>Гарри усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он прикусил губу и начал раскачиваться туда-сюда. </p><p>А если согласиться? Просто попробовать, испытать новое, забыв о собственных устоях. Ввязаться в очередной скандал, зато позволить Диггори добиться своего, а самому оказаться в чужих руках. Может, тогда будет легче?</p><p>И тут, почти ухнув в мучительно-черные, какие-то порочные думы о том «Что, если...», Гарри вдруг ясно увидел перед собой лицо. И услышал голос.</p><p>«Ты с Диггори? — спросил голос, плохо скрывая изумленные нотки. — Серьезно? Ты с ним... вы что, встречаетесь? О Мерлин, — искреннее отвращение исказило его лицо, — какая мерзость. Изврат, грязь. Меня сейчас стошнит. Я тебе верил, Поттер, а ты меня снова предал. Не подходи ко мне. Не прикасайся. Даже не смотри».</p><p>«Я ни в чем не виноват», — подумал Гарри, выслушав им же выдуманную речь. Воображаемый Малфой смотрел на него так дико, так неверяще, что медленное появление привычных презрительных гримас на его невероятно реалистичном лице казалось ужасающим. Если бы подобное случилось (а это случится, если путь будет выбран неверно), Гарри невероятно расстроится. Даже больше — это... разобьет ему сердце. Заставит испытать боль гораздо большую, чем та, что обрушилась на него тогда в коридоре. Почему?</p><p>Что ты наделал, Седрик? Юноша желал задать этот вопрос. Тот поцелуй сегодня днем что-то в нем изменил, сбил. Потому что сейчас, как бы Гарри ни старался, каких бы откровенных сцен ни представлял, он всегда видел осуждающий взгляд своего тайного друга. И его искривленные в насмешке губы.</p><p>За эту ночь твердое убеждение сложилось в голове гриффиндорца. Это невозможно, и нечего взывать к жалости. Он позволил себе чуть пофантазировать, насмехаясь над собственной легковозбудимостью и невольной жаждой ощущений, а потом заснул. И это была лучшая ночь за долгое время, а наутро Гарри прекрасно помнил, кто ему снился.</p><p> </p><p>Через несколько дней, после уроков, ученики были приглашены в Большой Зал. Явка была по желанию. Чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед иностранными студентами, некоторые профессора решили дать уроки танцев. Гарри, который собирался забиться в уголок в библиотеке, был пойман профессором МакГонагалл и насильно приведен на занятие. Ему, как чемпиону, полагалось выглядеть достойно, и декан Гриффиндора сильно сомневалась в его хореографических способностях.</p><p>— Это просто танец, мистер Поттер. Когда-то давно такие Балы давались регулярно, и никто не избегал их, — строго выговаривала она.</p><p>Гарри был категорически с ней не согласен, но вынужден был подчиниться. Чтобы профессору Вектор, профессору Голдману и профессору Флитвику было удобней заниматься с учениками, всех хогварцев разделили на группы по курсам. В Зале собрались все третьекурсники — многие с любопытством переминались с ноги на ногу в ожидании. Самый большой энтузиазм проявляли девушки: их должен был учить танцевать прекрасный профессор, посылающий обворожительные улыбки направо и налево. Профессор Вектор должна была танцевать с юношами. Флитвик же заведовал музыкой.</p><p>Однако не все, кто пришел на занятие, собирались танцевать: слизеринцы просто расселись по скамьям, с наглым видом оглядывая однокурсников. Малфой был среди них. Заметив, что Гарри на него смотрит, он игриво вскинул брови и злобно ухмыльнулся. Гриффиндорец с облегчением подумал, что, если бы Драко знал что-нибудь, он бы не выглядел таким довольным. А раз выглядит, значит, все у них хорошо.</p><p>— Привет, — рядом с мальчиками вдруг появилась крошечная фигурка. Гарри все еще украдкой поглядывал на слизеринцев, поэтому едва не подпрыгнул, услышав голос. Полумна смотрела на него, скромно улыбаясь. Сегодня она нарядилась, повесив на шею свое любимое ожерелье из пробок и подвязав волосы голубой лентой, к которой был приделан пучок какой-то травы. Откуда-то издалека раздавались смешки. — Мне сказали тоже прийти.</p><p>— Да-да, — Гермиона тут же заулыбалась ей, всем своим видом выражая дружелюбие. — Вторые курсы ведь не участвуют?</p><p>— Нет, — произнесла Полумна, удивленно поглядывая на девушку. Ее голос звучал все так же отстраненно, как и всегда, и это почему-то показалось Гарри очень милым фактом. </p><p>— Ничего, для них еще будет Бал, — Гермиона чуть поумерила свой энтузиазм, видя, что скорее пугает девочку, чем воодушевляет. — Побыстрей бы занятие началось.</p><p>— Да ну, — буркнул Рон. — Лучше бы мы сходили к Хагриду.</p><p>Гарри был полностью с ним согласен. Он чувствовал себя очень неуютно под десятками взглядов, но вынужден был терпеть. Профессора обходили один круг с теми, кто вообще никогда не танцевал, а потом распределяли их в пары. Юноша мало того, что отдавил ноги несчастной профессор Вектор, то и дело восклицающей «Внимательней, Поттер, не топчемся, а танцуем», но и едва не упал, когда возвращался на свое место. Там его ждала Полумна, перебирающая в пальцах свое ожерелье. Она вовсе не выглядела счастливой: профессор Голдман провальсировал с ней целых три раза, и это вызвало новую вспышку зависти у девушек. Гарри прекрасно слышал, как стоящие неподалеку слизеринки, даже не участвующие в подготовке, громко обсуждали украшения «лунатички Лавгуд».</p><p>— Ты меня прости, — шепнул Гарри, садясь рядом с ней. Мантию он давно уже снял и оставил лежать на скамье. Он лишь надеялся, что этот откровенно глупый жест будет расценен правильно. — Я не подумал, что это так...</p><p>— Да ничего, — Полумна снова улыбнулась. — Мне все равно, что они говорят. Все люди разные.</p><p>— Я вот никудышный танцор, — признался юноша. Он окинул зал взглядом. Рон и Гермиона пытались танцевать в стороне, и девочка то и дело морщилась от боли в отдавленных ногах. Дин и Симус всё-таки завоевали внимание своих дам, и теперь с усердием изображали полное непонимание того, как нужно танцевать, чтобы Лаванда и Парвати в сотый раз объясняли им все на примерах. Неподалеку профессор Голдман, видимо, уставший от девушек, переговаривался о чем-то с Флитвиком, делая вид, что наблюдает за парами. Профессор Вектор отчитывала Невилла, который все никак не мог взять в толк, что значит вести. </p><p>А потом Гарри заметил одну странную, подозрительную вещь: Блейз Забини, с которым он вообще редко где пересекался, прожигал его взглядом, полным ненависти, и упрямо качал головой на все, что Малфой нашептывал ему на ухо. Это было беспокойным фактом: гриффиндорец не помнил за собой ничего, что хоть как-то было связано с Забини. Разве что Малфой неким образом соединял их, но ведь не из-за него же парень выглядел так, будто готов был подойти к Гарри и отправить его в нокаут.</p><p>Правда, об этом можно было подумать потом. Забини, увы, не входил в список приоритетов. </p><p>Когда урок закончился и ученики смогли наконец отправиться по своим делам, гриффиндорец с чистой совестью принялся выгребать из карманов разный мусор. Ни Рон с Гермионой, ни Полумна, ни Невилл, который шел с ними, ничего не заподозрили: все видели, как Малфой, поигрывая волшебной палочкой, что-то увлеченно рассказывал своим друзьям. Драко обожал унижать других подобными розыгрышами, поэтому находки никого не удивили. Но им было невдомек, что так и задумывалось: среди мусора и рисунков, на которых голову Гарри откусывает дракон, обнаружился заветный журавлик. Позже, оставшись в одиночестве, юноша смог открыть его и прочитать:</p><p>
  <i>После ужина. Башня Астрономии. Патронус.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Драко и Патронус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В назначенное время Гарри был в назначенном месте. Его не слишком волновало, что друзья не знали, где он. В конце концов, сейчас им нужно было побыть вдвоем. </p><p>Над Хогвартсом раскинулось черное чистое небо, и звезды на нем казались морозными узорами. Легкое полупрозрачное облако наползло на луну, и серебряный свет был мягким, приглушенным. Он почти не давал теней, не освещал, и поэтому Гарри не сразу заметил темный силуэт, притаившийся около дверей. Лишь когда тот шагнул вперед, зашуршав полами мантии, гриффиндорец резко обернулся, отвлекаясь от разглядывания ночных красот.</p><p>Малфой стянул капюшон с головы и криво улыбнулся. </p><p>— Боишься? — шепотом спросил он. Свистящий, гудящий ветер перекрывал все звуки, но Гарри все равно услышал его слова.</p><p>— Не дождешься, — также тихо ответил он, подходя к юноше. На крыше было очень, очень холодно, а согревающие чары не выдерживали натиска стихии. Гарри чувствовал, как его лицо краснеет от холода, а зубы сами собой начинают стучать. Малфой, небось, тоже мерз нещадно, но упрямо терпел, гордо держа лицо. Гриффиндорец подошел к нему еще ближе и не удержался от упрека: — Долго же ты собирался. Руки отваливались написать?</p><p>— К твоему сведению, я не могу свободно шататься по замку и оставаться незамеченным, — улыбка сошла с губ Малфоя, а наигранное ехидство сменилось вполне искренним недовольством. Он поморщился и, обойдя Гарри, направился к краю площадки, бросая через плечо: — Из нас двоих ты владелец мантии-невидимки и этой... карты. </p><p>— Если ты хочешь, чтоб я помог тебе, нам нужен какой-то хоть мало-мальски стройный график, — Гарри послушно поплелся следом. На краю было еще холодней: бортик покрылся корочкой льда, а телескопы, которые раньше стояли на крыше, давно уже были убраны в нижнее помещение. Малфой оставил его слова без ответа: он глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух и прикрыл глаза. Гарри неуверенно поглядывал на него, сминая в кармане записку: он ведь все делает правильно. С того момента, когда Седрик Диггори признался ему в своих чувствах, прошло целых четыре дня. За это время можно было тысячу раз связаться друг с другом и встретиться. Гарри знал, что Малфой отнюдь не равнодушен к этой ситуации, ведь именно он и подтолкнул гриффиндорца к тем роковым расспросам, однако... Чего он ждал?</p><p>— Ты с Уизли по графику разговариваешь? — вдруг резко огрызнулся Малфой. Гарри недоуменно взглянул на него, и тот, раздраженно закатив глаза, пояснил: — Я не могу просто взять и выйти оттуда. Крэбба с Гойлом я могу отослать, но Панси и Блейз всегда рядом. А постоянно прикрываться занятиями у Снейпа невозможно: он же наш декан и в любое время может зайти в гостиную.</p><p>— А чем это ты занимаешься у Снейпа? — спросил Гарри. Он решил не говорить о том, что занятия у слизеринского декана являются и его главным прикрытием. Малфой бы непременно заинтересовался, что гриффиндорец мог делать в их подземелье так часто, что его друзья считали это нормой. </p><p>— Тебя это не касается, — Драко чуть повернул голову. Гарри не мог разглядеть выражение его лица из-за ночной темноты, но света луны хватило, чтобы обрисовать его четкий профиль. — Панси не отходила от меня ни на шаг все эти дни.</p><p>— Как же ты вырвался сейчас? </p><p>— Пригласил ее на Бал, — Малфой повернулся к нему и дерзко улыбнулся. Его зубы сверкнули в полутьме, волосы осветились мягким сиянием — луна вышла из-за облака и щедро раздаривала свой свет округе. Гарри с некоторым изумлением смотрел на юношу, а тот, довольно ухмыляясь, продолжил: — Она отправилась перетирать это с подружками, и я смог улизнуть.</p><p>— Получше никого не мог найти? — съязвил Гарри, чувствуя, что с помощью этих крошечных пикировок и насмешек они избавляются от иррационального напряжения, повисшего между ними. Малфой хотел спросить о Седрике и почему-то не спрашивал, а Гарри выматывался, ожидая его слов. </p><p>— Полумну Лавгуд? — невинно поинтересовался Драко. Он перегнулся через перила, наклоняясь над черной пропастью, и Гарри невольно вцепился в его рукав. Это опасно: площадка скользкая, и одно неверное движение может послужить толчком к катастрофе. </p><p>— Она замечательная, — привычно отозвался он, еще сильней сжимая пальцы на плотной ткани. Гарри чувствовал живое тепло, проникающее в его тело через это прикосновение.</p><p>— Я знаю, — сказал Малфой в темноту, все еще склоняясь над бесконечной черной глубиной. Гриффиндорец удивленно приподнял брови.</p><p>— Откуда? — спросил он. Драко неопределенно повел плечами, а потом выпрямился и вновь поднял лицо. Он взглянул на звезды, рассыпанные над ними, и так замер, любуясь ими. Из его глаз, распахнутых так широко, словно перед ними открылось вдруг что-то невероятное, нереальное, медленно пропадали хитрые искорки. Малфой с каким-то безграничным удивлением смотрел в небо, а Гарри с не меньшим изумлением смотрел на него. Он ни о чем не думал в этот момент, просто впитывал в себя картинку, наполняясь ощущением чего-то... страстного и в то же время прохладно-прекрасного. Ему казалось, что это правильно сейчас: холодный ветер, снег, лед, чистое небо, украшенное звездами и серебристым диском луны, и Малфой, словно и позабывший о нем. Эти чувства не покидали Гарри долгое время, а потом Драко повернулся к нему, опершись бедром о бордюр и чуть наклоняясь вперед.</p><p>— А тебя и это не касается, — произнес он, чуть улыбнувшись. — Совершенно. </p><p>— Полумна мой друг, — Гарри не спешил отстраняться от него, потому что теплое, превращающееся в пар дыхание Малфоя грело его лицо. Они же оба заледенели: гриффиндорец уже не чувствовал своих пальцев. Но вопреки этому ему было тепло, потому что в эту секунду никто не мог подняться на Астрономическую Башню и заставить их отшатнуться друг от друга. Гарри вспомнил про Седрика, который на какое-то мгновение находился к нему так же близко, как и Малфой сейчас, но тут же отмел это глупое воспоминание. Совершенно, совершенно дурацкое воспоминание. </p><p>— Ей ничего не угрожает.</p><p>— Я думаю, ей угрожает Блейз Забини.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя словно окаменело. Он пару секунд смотрел на Гарри, недоуменно моргая и чуть нервно кусая губу, а потом, мгновенно взяв себя в руки, холодно и нарочито вежливо спросил:</p><p>— Прошу прощения?</p><p>— Он смотрит на меня так, словно я его заклятый враг. Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы между нами пробегала черная кошка. Не тебя же он ревнует, правда? — Гарри криво усмехнулся, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник. — Я заметил, это началось, когда все узнали о том, что я иду с Полумной.</p><p>— Какой ты наблюдательный, — Малфой не сводил с него пытливого взгляда. — Может, поговоришь об этом с ним? Я хоть и буду его секундантом, если он вызовет тебя на дуэль, но уж секретарем его личных дел быть не собираюсь.</p><p>— А Блейз будет твоим секундантом, если ты вызовешь кого-нибудь на дуэль?</p><p>— Кого? — Малфой тихо рассмеялся. — Тебя?</p><p>— Ну не знаю, — Гарри наклонился к нему чуть ближе и улыбнулся. — Может, Седрика Диггори?</p><p>Драко резко отпрянул от него. Игривая мягкость пропала из его глаз, а выражение лица стало жестким. Он выпрямился, с разочарованным презрением взглянув на Гарри, и отвернулся. Но гриффиндорец не позволил ему просто избежать этого разговора: он резко возник перед юношей, вцепившись руками в бортик по обеим сторонам от него. Ветер трепал их мантии нещадно, словно пытаясь связать в узел длинные полы. Волосы Малфоя тоже растрепались, но Драко не обращал на свою прическу ни малейшего внимания: он смотрел в сторону, избегая вновь глядеть на Гарри. Надменность и презрительность сменились растерянностью — может, теплая ловушка, островок близости в холодной зимней стихии, так повлияла на него.</p><p>— Да, я помню, — наконец выдавил Драко. — Диггори. И ты. Что он сказал тебе?</p><p>— Подтвердил твои слова, — твердо сказал Гарри. Малфой пожал плечами.</p><p>— Тебе нужно было их подтверждение? — говорил он равнодушно, почти лениво, как будто этот разговор ему наскучил. Такой тон был бы уместен в теплой гостиной поздно вечером, если бы они лежали, развалившись на подушках, но посреди колющего холода, рева ветра, света луны он лишь еще раз доказывал, что Драко... не равнодушен. Гарри пытался понять почему. Несколько дней он анализировал крупицы информации, что попали к нему. Он складывал кусочки мозаики и злился: о чем они говорили за его спиной, что их связывало и почему они ссорились? Он не знал, не понимал, но ни Диггори — который несколько дней, словно смилостивившись, смотрел на него лишь издалека, — ни Малфой не желали даже говорить об этом, не давали ответов.</p><p>— Нет, не нужно, — Гарри не знал, что толкнуло его на подобный шаг, но он вдруг отнял одну руку, почти примёрзшую к перилам, и коснулся подбородка Малфоя, крепко его сжимая и заставляя повернуть лицо. Драко тут же возмущенно дернулся и уставился на него. — Я просто хотел узнать, скажет ли он правду. Я тебе верю. Но, — Гарри скользнул пальцами дальше, выпуская подбородок и медленно подбираясь к уху. Драко пораженно скосил глаза на его руку и отстранился, кривясь так, словно его испачкали, — скажи мне, что между вами происходит? Откуда эта ненависть?</p><p>— А больше тебе ничего не сказать?</p><p>— Но это касается меня, — возмутился Гарри. Он отступил на шаг, лишая себя тепла, и скрестил руки на груди. — Почему вы оба скрываете?</p><p>— Я тебе все расскажу, если ты поведаешь мне о своей способности видеть будущее, — Драко вдруг улыбнулся. Он оттолкнулся от бортика, и Гарри вновь пришлось отступить, потому что резкая смена контроля ситуации смутила его. — Ну так что? Хороша сделка? Ты мне свой секрет, а я тебе — Диггори и себя.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы и фыркнул.</p><p>— Мы снова вернулись к тому, с чего начали, — сказал он. — Я не желаю никаких сделок. Я просто хочу понять.</p><p>— Ничего в этом мире не дается просто так, Поттер, — раздраженно потянул Драко. — Я тоже хочу просто понять, но ты мне отказываешь. Ты прав, мы возвращаемся к одному и тому же. Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили тогда? И что ты мне пообещал?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри отступил еще на шаг и опустил голову. Он злился, но в то же время чувствовал себя виноватым. Он опять давил на него, опять пытался использовать — но ведь он вынужден был?.. Нет. Нет, Драко прав, так часто прав: то, что происходило между ним и пуффендуйцем, не касалось Гарри. Это принадлежало только им. Так же, как и тот поцелуй на поле принадлежал только Гарри, и Малфой не мог пробраться в него или забрать. Никак. Даже пусть его недовольное лицо стояло перед внутренним взором юноши, смущая. — Прости.</p><p>— Ты просишь прощения? — Малфой словно удивился. </p><p>— Да. </p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга и мерзли. Гарри думал о том, что было бы теплее, если бы они стояли чуть ближе, но он не решался сдвинуться с места. Наконец, Малфой, криво усмехнувшись, произнес:</p><p>— Мне холодно.</p><p>Его слова словно разбили что-то. Смирили. Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Тогда пойдем обратно.</p><p>Драко кивнул, и они вдвоем пошли прочь с Башни. Стоило им открыть дверь, ведущую на лестницу, как вмиг стало теплей: ледяной ветер остался позади. Но Гарри еще долго тер ладони и дышал на них, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на верхней площадке и глядя вниз. Малфой тоже грелся, шепотом произнося согревающие заклинания: тугие струи теплого воздуха прогоняли озноб. Молчание становилось затянутым, но, вопреки всему, было почти уютным. Они пережили что-то еще раз, и Гарри извлек урок. Он знал Драко достаточно хорошо, чтобы почувствовать момент, когда тот находится на пределе. Когда он злится уже по-настоящему, готовясь опять отпрянуть на несколько шагов назад. Седрик Диггори — запретная тема. Желанная, но запретная.</p><p>Краем глаза рассматривая Малфоя, Гарри вдруг подумал, а не может ли быть так... Нет-нет, это глупо, настоящее безумие. У Драко и Седрика ничего не могло быть. И, хотя Малфой был красивым, возможно, в плавных движениях его порой проскальзывало что-то.... особенное, он ни за что бы не ввязался в подобное.</p><p>— Где мы будем?... — Гарри не успел договорить, потому что Малфой вдруг оказался очень близко и прижал свою ладонь к его рту. Света на площадке было очень мало — лишь луна, да и голубоватое сияние фонаря на лестнице освещали ее, — поэтому его лицо казалось расплывчатым и неясным. Драко покачал головой и кивнул куда-то в сторону. Он наклонился к его уху и шепнул:</p><p>— Слушай.</p><p>И Гарри прислушался. Снизу доносились тихие звуки, чмоканье и изредка дрожащий шепот. Краска тут же залила щеки гриффиндорца. Малфой нахально улыбался ему, и в полутьме его зубы жутковато поблескивали.</p><p>— Где твоя мантия и карта? — спросил он тихо-тихо, так, что за свистом ветра за дверью его едва было слышно. </p><p>— Только карта, — шепнул Гарри, вытаскивая из кармана свернутый пергамент. Малфой, прикрывая их своей мантией, чтоб сияния не было видно с нижней площадки, зажег Люмос и поднес его поближе. Гарри коснулся Карты своей собственной палочкой и пробурчал заветные слова себе под нос, надеясь, что среди посторонних звуков Драко их не разберет. Тот лишь скептически хмыкнул.</p><p>— Клоун, — шепнул он, наклоняясь и смотря, как черные веточки чернильных линий проявляются на желтоватой бумаге. Гарри тоже вглядывался, ожидая, когда проявятся имена. Наконец, посреди Астрономической башни появились четыре точки. «Гарри Поттер» и «Драко Малфой» стояли чуть выше двух других, стояли близко, и их имена почти сливались. Парочка, находящаяся под ними, была Гарри не знакома: некая Вероника Спунт и Кевин Макрейн. Они были увлечены друг другом и, вероятно, не заметили бы двух юношей, скользнувших с верхнего этажа, если бы те не шумели и передвигались как можно быстрей.</p><p>— Куда мы пойдем? — спросил Гарри, пока Малфой выглядывал с лестницы, пытаясь оценить степень риска.</p><p>— В класс заклинаний. Там сейчас точно никого нет, — шепнул он, подняв руку. Он держал свою узкую ладонь перед лицом Гарри, останавливая его, а потом махнул. Они вдвоем на цыпочках начали спускаться вниз. Ступени были узкими и высокими, но хотя бы не скрипели. Юноши, оказавшись на следующей площадке, замерли на мгновение, прячась в тени, а потом скользнули к следующему спуску. Гарри краем глаза взглянул на два силуэта, сжавшиеся в углу: он увидел белые кисти, зарывающиеся пальцами в спутанные темные волосы, и услышал все те же смущающие звуки. Поцелуи. </p><p>Малфой уже почти дошел до последней ступеньки, когда Гарри поспешил за ним. </p><p>— И почему ты не взял мантию? — зашипел на него Драко, когда они наконец добрались до двери, ведущей в коридор. — Ты чем вообще думал?</p><p>— Я ушел к тебе сразу после ужина, — отозвался Гарри. Он и правда, сглупил, забыв мантию. Он так торопился, желал оказаться здесь... И зачем? — Они бы заметили.</p><p>— Они бы заметили, — передразнил его Драко. — Ладно. Класс заклинаний находится на третьем этаже — нам нужно дойти до лестниц, спуститься, отпереть дверь, и все это так, чтоб нас не заметили. Я думал, у тебя будет мантия, и мы отсюда дойдем вместе, но раз ее нет... Я пойду первым. А ты жди тут пять минут и следуй за мной.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул. Малфой, странно на него посмотрев, скрылся за дверью, и гриффиндорец присел на корточки у стены, приготовившись к ожиданию. Он старался не прислушиваться к звукам наверху, но все равно невольно обращал на них внимание. И это заставляло его задумываться о том, что не давало ему спокойно сидеть в Большом зале, — о тяжелом, ждущем, намекающем взгляде меж лопаток. Это отнюдь не прибавляло аппетита, а если учесть, что порой его рассматривал и любимый всеми ученицами профессор Голдман, то это и вовсе губило всю атмосферу. Хорошо, хоть Дамблдор и Гриндевальд дали ему передышку, решив, видимо, что наступление должно быть умеренным и последовательным. Гарри тяжело отходил от действий профессора ЗОТИ, и, пожалуй, тот инцидент с Седриком помог ему: Диггори словно столкнул его с пути апатичных страданий, заставив метаться в собственных сомнениях и смутных желаниях. </p><p>Гарри думал об этом слишком часто для того, кто уже держал на кончике языка готовый отказ. Например, сейчас: стоило чему-то натолкнуть его на мысль, на нужную волну, и волнение возвращалось. Но не сказать, что думал он о Седрике, — порой его сводили с ума сами мысли о возможной близости. О Мерлин, а кого бы они не волновали, не смущали, не влекли? Его соседи по комнате буквально пищали от восторга от рассказов Дина о его магловских подружках, а в преддверии Бала Гарри стал замечать, что тихих шорохов в ночи стало намного больше.</p><p>Седрик заставил его думать о любви. Думать о ее поиске и смутно надеяться, что он ее найдет. Но где? Джинни была ему дорога, но начать что-то с ней сейчас было невозможно, Чжоу навеки осталась в прошлом, а других девушек он никогда не замечал. «А может, — спрашивал себя Гарри вчера ночью, лежа в кровати и касаясь своего живота кончиками пальцев, — может, юноши?» Их было в Хогвартсе немало, но ему не нужен был любой, западающий на парней вместо девчонок. Ему нужен был кто-то особенный, но не такой, как Седрик... Другой.</p><p>— О чем я думаю? — шепнул Гарри себе под нос. Наверное, Малфой ушел уже достаточно далеко и можно было идти следом... Но как смотреть ему в глаза после таких мыслей? Они не занимали гриффиндорца, когда он шел на эту встречу, но они обуяли его, когда Драко бросил его в этой башне, месте для свиданий и поцелуев, рядом со счастливой парочкой. Жестокий Драко, видно, решил над ним посмеяться — другого объяснения Гарри не видел.</p><p>Юноша, упрямо поджав губы и приказав себе помнить о разделении понятий «проблема с Седриком» и «Малфой», поднялся на ноги. Он достал Карту Мародеров и проверил коридоры. После ужина оставалось несколько часов до отбоя, и их ученики предпочитали проводить если не на свиданиях, то в гостиных или библиотеке. В коридорах почти никого не было, а Малфой уже сидел в кабинете Заклинаний. Гарри поспешил туда же. Он шел, сверяясь с Картой, поэтому добрался до места без приключений. Стоило ему постучать в дверь, как та распахнулась и на пороге появился рассерженный Малфой.</p><p>— Где тебя носило? — возмутился он, пропуская Гарри в темноту и мельком оглядывая коридор. Дверь он запер сложным заклинанием, чтобы простой ученик не смог ее открыть.</p><p>— Ждал я, — сказал Гарри, зажигая Люмос и оглядывая класс. В принципе, тут ничего не изменилось с утра, когда у них был урок с профессором Флитвиком, но во мраке все виделось иначе. Он подошел к своей парте и провел пальцами по столу. — Почему именно тут?</p><p>— Здесь усиленная защита. Мощное колдовство в этом классе контролируется магическим фоном, чтобы какой-нибудь ученик не смог поранить остальных случайным всплеском силы. Как и в кабинетах зелий, трансфигурации и ЗОТИ. Стыдно не знать подобного.</p><p>— Невилл все равно умудряется взрывать котлы, а Симус — поджигать перья и пергаменты, — Гарри улыбнулся. Он уселся прямо на стол, довольный свободой, и уставился на Малфоя. Тот казался каким-то необычайно высоким и тонким в полумраке, а голубоватый свет Люмоса заставлял его волосы сиять странным, необычным цветом. Как у призрака.</p><p>— Скажи спасибо, что Финниган не вызывает Адское пламя, а зелье Долгопупса не калечит учеников на каждом уроке. У маглов есть эти... как их там... бомбы, да, — Малфой подошел ближе и остановился перед ним. Они словно поменялись ролями, и теперь Гарри чувствовал себя в ловушке. Но никто его не удерживал. — Тут безопасно разучивать заклинания. И Флитвик... он никогда не запирает класс как следует, ты знал? — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Я думаю, он знает, зачем ученикам нужны пустые комнаты по ночам, и помнит, что сам когда-то был молодым. Но попасть сюда непросто: нужно разгадать цепочку заклинаний, составить для них контрзаклятие. Это под силу только тем, кто внимательно слушает на уроках и исправно делает домашнее задание.</p><p>— Значит, тебе и Гермионе, — Гарри не удержался от улыбки. Он понятия не имел, как пять минут назад мог сидеть на полу и страдать. Ведь все было хорошо.</p><p>— Ну почему же? Все мои слизеринцы хорошо учатся. Многие бы даже смогли заниматься по учебникам, без учителей и напарников. Но кое-чему сложно выучиться самостоятельно, без советов и.... чужого присутствия. </p><p>— Вызывать Патронуса, — догадался Гарри. Малфой кивнул.</p><p>— Кто учил тебя? — спросил он.</p><p>— Профессор Люпин, — не задумываясь, ответил гриффиндорец. </p><p>— Вот как, — Малфой шагнул назад и тоже присел на парту. Он расстегнул мантию и сбросил ее с плеч, оставив лежать на столе. — А ты научил Уизли и Грейнджер. Где вы занимались?</p><p>Гарри чуть было не прикусил язык. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Драко, прикидывая, можно ли сказать ему об этом... Наверное, не стоит. Не сейчас. И хотя шкафа, с помощью которого Драко когда-то привел Пожирателей, больше не было в Выручай-Комнате (Дамблдор забрал его), что-то останавливало Гарри от раскрытия секрета. Хотя было бы очень удобно заниматься там: Крайфер бы их не достал, да и все удобства были под рукой.</p><p>Гриффиндорец вдруг подумал, что он мог бы ночевать там. Эта мысль вспыхнула в его мозгу, словно волос, поднесенный к пламени. Ведь это могло быть его убежищем в дни, когда чужая компания тяготила, мешала и раздражала. </p><p>— В пустых классах.</p><p>— И это было на первом курсе, — тихо сказал Драко. — Я не могу... не думать об этом. Ты меня просто дразнишь.</p><p>— А ты постарайся. У нас не так много времени до отбоя, — Гарри проигнорировал его последние слова. По его мнению, это Малфой дразнил его, заставляя, словно котенка, следить за птичкой, парящей в небе. За журавликом, если быть точней. Это наводило на определенные мысли, и Гарри поспешил их озвучить.</p><p>— Нам нужен график. Связь. Мне, — он запнулся на мгновение, — не нравится постоянно ждать весточки. Как ты тогда говорил...</p><p>— Об этом я подумал, — Малфой прервал его. Вопреки некоторой досаде, в его голосе появились самодовольные нотки. Он наклонился вперед, упираясь ладонями в край парты. — У меня есть план.</p><p>—  И какой же? — Гарри неотрывно смотрел на него. </p><p>— Он не слишком хорош, — признался Драко. — Но он все, что у нас есть. Мы можем вместе нарываться на отработки в библиотеке. Мадам Пинс дает долгое и нудное занятие, которое продолжается до тех пор, пока его не выполнишь. Мы можем целый месяц разбирать ее картотеку и сортировать книги: некоторое время работать, а потом уходить, своим говоря, что были заняты. Это идеально.</p><p>— Ну, — Гарри почесал бровь. Алиби-то хорошее, но есть и свои минусы, — мы будем терять баллы. Если кто придет нас проведать?</p><p>— Мы отлучились, ушли в другой сектор... да что угодно. Библиотека большая — нас просто не заметили. Это не повод для подозрений.</p><p>— Нужно что-то еще. Я не хочу постоянно работать в библиотеке для мадам Пинс, — Гарри поморщился, вспоминая пыльный запах среди книжных полок.</p><p>— Тогда есть вариант с шифром и условными знаками, — Драко, видимо, недовольный тем, что его план не оценили по достоинству, выпрямился. Даже на парте он умудрялся сидеть, сохраняя великолепную осанку. Его рубашка горела белизной в темноте. Как и его кожа. — Он, мне кажется, получше. Но стоит учесть, что тебе намного легче сбежать от своих друзей, поэтому время встреч выбираю я.</p><p>Гарри фыркнул. Конечно, Малфой всегда хотел командовать.</p><p>— Я могу присылать тебе записки, подписываясь чужими инициалами. Например, ПД.</p><p>— ПД?</p><p>— Поттер Дурак, — Драко сверкнул зубами. — Но это как единичный вариант, потому что твои наверняка заинтересуются. Поэтому есть другой план: придумаем какой-нибудь условный знак, означающий, что все в силе. И будем обмениваться им... например, за обедом.</p><p>— Неплохо, — согласился Гарри. — Тогда нужно придумать...</p><p>— Потом придумаем, — отмахнулся Малфой. Он спрыгнул с парты и нетерпеливо застучал ногой. — Давай начнем. Мы потратили много времени на болтовню.</p><p>— А кто в этом виноват? — пробурчал Гарри себе под нос, но все-таки послушно сполз с парты и подошел к преподавательскому столу. Перед ним было чуть больше свободного места, а это было удобно. Он нагло оперся о стол Флитвика и взглянул на Малфоя, стараясь припомнить, как он учил ребят из ОД. Все они были пятикурсниками и знали, что такое Патронус и для чего он нужен, однако не могли научиться его вызывать без руководства. Тут были важны даже не вкладываемые знания, а поддержка, направление, советы...</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри оценивающе оглядел юношу, стоящего перед ним. Драко поджал губы и ждал. — Ты когда-нибудь подходил к дементорам?</p><p>— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Малфой. </p><p>— А когда они были у школы?</p><p>— Они были далеко. Тут твой Дамблдор хорошо себя показал: они не приближались. А мы не дураки, чтоб идти к ним.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он и не сомневался в подобном ответе.</p><p>— Ты наверняка читал о Патронусах и знаешь, как их обычно вызывают, — сказал он.</p><p>— Нужно сосредоточиться на самом счастливом воспоминании и произнести заклинание. </p><p>— И у тебя не получается?</p><p>Даже в свете Люмоса было видно, что Драко покраснел. Он раздраженно поморщился и принялся ходить туда-сюда перед Гарри, заложив руки за спину.</p><p>— Я не знаю почему, — забормотал он. — Обычно мне легко даются заклинания. Но я помню, — Драко остановил Гарри, уже собиравшегося прервать его, — ты говорил, что это не обычная магия. Искренняя, добрая сила. Может, у меня просто ее недостаточно?</p><p>— Если бы это было так, ты бы сейчас не стоял здесь, — Гарри легко улыбнулся. — Мы попробуем вместе.</p><p>Малфой остановился, подошел к нему, наклонив голову и оглядывая гриффиндорца странным, выжидающим взглядом.</p><p>— Ты первый, — сказал он.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри прокашлялся. Он достал из кармана палочку и поднял ее, нацелив в стену. Закрыв глаза, юноша мысленно представил те картины, что всегда помогали ему создать Патронуса: лица родителей, смеющиеся и счастливые, он сам рядом с ними, друзья, веселой гурьбой толкающиеся вокруг него... Там было много-много лиц, каждое из которых согревало его улыбкой. — Экспекто Патронум! </p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как по его руке прошла теплая волна, которая хлынула ослепительным светом с кончика волшебной палочки. На каменный пол опустился огромный сияющий олень. Его голова была украшена короной из ветвистых рогов, а в больших глазах блестело что-то живое, мудрое, как будто этот магический зверь понимал происходящее. Олень повернулся к юношам, внимательно оглядел их и двинулся к Гарри. Завороженный его приближением, гриффиндорец поднял руку, желая коснуться, но его пальцы прошли сияющее тело насквозь. Олень важно поклонился и пропал, оставив после себя ощущение чего-то дорогого и безопасного.</p><p>Малфой стоял рядом и смотрел на то место, где секунду назад находился Патронус. Его губы приоткрылись, а во взгляде появилось что-то странное: восхищенное и жадное одновременно. В свете Люмоса, который казался немного потусторонним, это было даже страшно. Гарри неуверенно приблизился к юноше, коснувшись его плеча: он с каким-то идиотским облегчением осознал, что оно теплое и мелко трясущееся. Драко повернул голову, взглянув на него, — его глаза казались голубыми.</p><p>— О чем ты думал? — спросил он. </p><p>Гарри замялся. Его воспоминания были его слабостью, потому что... он их придумал. Образы родителей, частично взятые с фотографий, чужих воспоминаний или просто созданные его воображением, не были настоящими; он никогда этого не переживал. Но Малфой был не из тех людей, которые терпят утайки и при этом раскрываются сами. А Гарри искренне хотел помочь ему.</p><p>— О родителях и друзьях, — тихо сказал он. Малфой скептически приподнял бровь, и Гарри пояснил: — Это не совсем воспоминание. Скорей фантазия. Или мечта.</p><p>— Можно мечтать? — усмехнулся Драко. — В книге сказано совсем другое.</p><p>— Это не мечта о получении чего-то, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Она несбыточна. Но она очень сильная. И счастливая. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю.</p><p>— А у тебя есть мечта? </p><p>Драко замер, а потом кивнул. Гриффиндорец тут же приободрился. И хотя Малфой отвернулся от него, уставившись в пол и сжимая в пальцах свою волшебную палочку, он не выглядел рассерженным, скорей, растерянным. Он словно боялся чего-то. </p><p>— О чем она? — мягко поинтересовался Гарри.</p><p>— Не скажу, — упрямо отозвался Малфой. Он поджал губы и резко поднял палочку. — Дай я попробую.</p><p>— Давай, — Гарри пожал плечами и отошел в сторону. Он сомневался, что у Драко что-нибудь выйдет сейчас. Когда профессор Люпин учил его, он в первую очередь говорил о сосредоточении и готовности защитить себя. Пожалуй, его идея с боггартом была невероятно удачной: атмосфера темного класса едва ли способствовала созданию внутри себя сгустка света, который, словно по невидимым сосудам, переходит в палочку.</p><p>Малфой зажмурился. Его рука чуть дрожала.</p><p>— Экспекто Патронум, — произнес он четко и ясно, но даже крошечной вспышки света заклинание не вызвало. Юноша раздраженно выдохнул, а Гарри, ничуть не удивленный, вновь продолжил разговор.</p><p>— Твоя мечта, да? — сказал он, подходя к первой парте, которая была к Драко ближе всего, и садясь на нее. Малфой теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз и должен был, по идее, радоваться этому, но он с еще большим смятением уставился на своего самопровозглашенного юного учителя. — Она сильная?</p><p>— Не знаю. Она не как твоя, — Малфой присел рядом. Он зажег Люмос, и тот ярко осветил его лицо, оставляя длинные тени на щеках. — Она о присвоении.</p><p>— Присвоении чего? — переспросил Гарри. Драко хмыкнул и с насмешкой покосился на него.</p><p>— Неважно, — сказал он. — Наверное, моя мечта не подходит для того, чтобы вызвать Патронуса. Однако... у меня есть очень сильное воспоминание. Но оно не совсем счастливое.</p><p>— Опять секретное? — с некоторым раздражением поинтересовался Гарри. Он тут же одернул себя: у каждого есть тайны, которые нельзя рассказывать. Драко однажды уже выказал свое отношение к этому, поэтому нужно было смириться с тем, что эти... уроки, если можно их так назвать, должны быть взаимными. Если бы Малфой спрашивал про Седрика чуть настойчивей, прямей, Гарри бы тоже смолчал. Бесконечное «Это тебя не касается» стояло между ними даже вопреки тому, что они сидели, прижавшись плечами. </p><p>— Нет, — Драко покачал головой. — Оно все о том же. О Комнате.</p><p>Гарри печально взглянул на него. Слизеринец смотрел вперед, но его ухо, торчащее из светлых волос, казалось чуть покрасневшим — Люмос был достаточно ярким, чтобы осветить его.</p><p>— Ты пытаешься вызвать Патронуса. Воспоминания о столь ужасном эпизоде едва ли могут помочь, — мягко произнес он. — Тебе нужна секунда счастья.</p><p>Пальцы Малфоя вдруг сжались на волшебной палочке, заставляя Люмос вспыхнуть еще ярче. Он чуть повернул голову, краем глаза взглянув на Гарри, и усмехнулся. </p><p>— Там была счастливая секунда. Когда я очнулся и понял, что мы живы, а ты победил. Разве это недостаточно сильно? </p><p>— Достаточно. Но у тебя не получается, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. Он смотрел на белые ладони Малфоя и думал, что, если согреть их, горечь пропадет из голоса слизеринца. </p><p>Драко был сильным, очень сильным. Он переживал происходящее остро и стойко, но многое оставляло в нем глубокие следы, которые он почти лелеял, не отпуская. Гарри не знал, как объяснить ему это: Патронус призван был защищать сознание волшебника от влияния мерзких тварей, способных вызывать самые страшные мысли, но что если человек сам, раз за разом, вспоминал о них? Думая о коротком мгновении счастья, обретенного в Тайной Комнате, думал ли он о пытках, о страшном призраке, чуть не забравшем их жизнь? Наверняка. Точно. Это был тупик, круг, по которому Драко продолжал ходить.</p><p>Гарри и сам был в таком. После встречи с Гриндевальдом, когда он, пытаясь жить как обычно, постоянно вспоминал о шепоте, о словах, о мыслях... Это была темнота, наполненная вспышками, — в такой же темноте стоял и Драко. Но Гарри из нее вытащил Седрик, заставив испытать новое чувство, никогда ранее не будоражившее его сердце, и начать думать о нем, волноваться, смущаться, но только не тонуть. А кто мог спасти Малфоя? Гарри был единственным, кто знал его так хорошо, — теперь он был уверен в этом. И он хотел... хотел помочь ему.</p><p>— Я не знаю почему. Должно получаться.</p><p>Конечно, Малфой отвернулся, чтобы Гарри ни в коем случае не увидел, что за эмоции искажают черты его красивого лица. Он боялся их или стыдился — Гарри не знал. Но зато он понимал, почему Драко попросил его научить вызывать Патронуса: не столь ради советов и напутствий, сколько ради присутствия и поддержки. </p><p>Может, Драко тоже нравилось быть с ним. Говорить с ним. Ощущать тепло чужого плеча и слушать, как Гарри пытается, не оступаясь и не ломая вновь воссозданное, объяснить ему что-то, что раньше для него представало в совершенно ином свете. </p><p>Может, он тоже замечал то, на что раньше никогда не обращал внимания. И что вдруг стало очень, очень важным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Подслушанные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Понятия не имею, что купить Гермионе, — пожаловался Рон. — Что посоветуешь?</p><p>Друзья стояли на центральной улочке Хогсмида и оглядывали стройные ряды магазинчиков. Жители волшебной деревеньки уже украсили свои дома к Рождеству, поэтому праздничная атмосфера, казалось, наполняла все вокруг. Снежинки медленно опускались на землю, сверкая и кружась в воздухе, и порой Гарри застывал на несколько секунд, подставив им лицо и наслаждаясь легкой мокрой прохладой.</p><p>— Я куплю ей волшебный набор для ухода за волосами, — сказал он, рассматривая лежащую на витрине коробочку. Гарри не слишком переживал по поводу того, что подарить друзьям, ведь у него было достаточно денег, и он уже давно все присмотрел. Гермиона уже ушла с Лавандой и Парвати, чтобы мальчишки не подглядели, что она собирается покупать для них, а те все еще топтались посреди улицы.</p><p>— Тогда я.... может, посмотреть какую-нибудь книжку? — Рон задумчиво почесал в затылке. — А если она ее уже читала? Будет совсем глупо. Может, перьев купить?</p><p>— Можно купить какое-нибудь очень красивое... Или, — Гарри криво усмехнулся, — как насчет набора для вязания?</p><p>— Вязание? — брови Рона чуть приподнялись. Он поправил шапку и покосился на небольшой магазинчик, с трудом втиснувшийся между книжной лавкой и кафе мадам Паддифут. Там продавалось все для рукоделия. — Я не замечал за ней такого увлечения.</p><p>— Поверь мне, ей понравится, — Гарри похлопал его по плечу. Они договорились разойтись, чтобы не видеть подарки друг для друга, и гриффиндорец торопился улизнуть. У него была назначена встреча, и он не желал опаздывать. По дороге сюда он уже заприметил на прилавках все, что хотел купить, и это заняло бы у него от силы десять минут: Рон будет в восторге от книги «Всемирно известные команды по квиддичу. Разбор полетов!», Гермионе наверняка понравится косметический набор... Гарри долго думал над подарком для Сириуса, которому не были нужны ни книги, ни какие-либо наборы по уходу за собой, и, в конце концов, остановил свой выбор на волшебном шаре. В нем находилась уменьшенная копия Хогвартса. Погода внутри менялась в соответствии с настоящей, и сейчас за стеклом шел снег, покрывающий окрестности замка белой пеленой. Если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть, как в окнах мерцает свет, а на поле для квиддича летают крошечные фигурки. </p><p>Друзья отправились в разные стороны. Гарри вихрем пронесся по нужным магазинам, прося продавцов сразу же празднично упаковывать коробочки. Попутно заглянув в магазин с готовыми зельями, он ухватил с прилавка белоснежный камень, который, судя по краткому описанию на табличке рядом, мог контролировать взрывоопасность зелья. Фреду и Джорджу это бы очень пригодилось, поэтому, выложив несколько галлеонов (камень был недешевым), он купил два таких. Гарри какое-то время размышлял, должен ли он что-то подарить декану Слизерина, но пришел к выводу, что Снейп подарков не оценит. Зельевар нашел повод вручить ему спасительное зелье, но это не значило, что он настроен обмениваться подарками и поздравлениями. Это было попросту смешно. Даже безумно.</p><p>Гарри вышел из магазинчика и спрятался в узкий проход между двумя зданиями, доставая из кармана мантию-невидимку. Подарки он убрал в школьную сумку, которая теперь болталась у него на боку и ощутимо била по ногам. Он двинулся по улице, стараясь идти по уже протоптанным тропинкам, чтобы никто не заметил появляющихся из ниоткуда следов. Малфой сказал, что они могут встретиться около Гремучей Ивы и пойти в Лес — это было довольно здравым решением, и сейчас Гарри стремительно удалялся от Хогсмида, надеясь, что он не опоздал и Драко не отморозил себе уши, ожидая его.</p><p>Однако сложилось все немного иначе: гриффиндорцу долго пришлось наворачивать круги вокруг своенравного дерева, заглядывая на все полянки, которые ему попадались, постоянно накладывать на себя согревающие чары и смотреть на дорогу. Ученики не скоро должны были вернуться в замок, но Малфоя не было так долго...</p><p>Наконец, на дороге появилась высокая фигура. Малфой, завязав шарф до носа, недовольно оглядывался, держа в руках несколько свертков. Он остановился напротив Ивы, с трудом удерживая подарки одной рукой, достал палочку и вызвал Темпус. Драко опоздал на целых двадцать минут, и Гарри на мгновение подумал, что он вполне может гордо удалиться, а потом уличить слизеринца в непунктуальности. Конечно, он этого не сделал. Гарри скинул мантию и со спины подкрался к раздосадованному Малфою. </p><p>— Ты не торопился, я смотрю, — произнес он, довольный тем, как Драко резко подскочил, чуть не уронив свои подарки.  </p><p>— Поттер! — воскликнул Малфой, резко оборачиваясь. Он оглядел Гарри с ног до головы и спросил: — Давно ты здесь? </p><p>— Давно, — Гарри потер кончик замерзшего носа. Они стояли прямо на дороге, и любой, кто шел бы с Хогсмида, увидел бы их. Гремучая Ива не желала засыпать и медленно шевелила ветвями, словно пытаясь поймать снежинки, кружащиеся в воздухе. — Я говорил тебе...</p><p>— Я помню, — прервал его Малфой. Он кое-как рассовал подарки по карманам, чтобы освободить руки, а потом направился прямо в лес, расчищая снег перед собой заклинаниями. — Но Чары Протея — это не так просто, мне нужно больше времени.</p><p>Гарри не стал настаивать. Он понимал, что эта магия слишком сложная, и подозревал, что Драко и вовсе не знает, как к ней подступиться. Гермиона лишь на пятом курсе научилась использовать эти Чары. Правда, у Гарри не было двух лет, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что у него было.</p><p>А было достаточно. Уверенности в том, что его ищущий взгляд найдет отклик, давно не хватало, а с ее появлением жизнь стала чуточку проще. Целая неделя прошла с того памятного «урока», и за это время Гарри почти привык на завтраке, обеде и ужине украдкой коситься на Малфоя. Порой это приводило его в смятение, а порой сводило с ума. Однажды он с трудом сдержал смех, глядя, как Драко пытается скрытыми жестами показать ему, что сегодня сможет сбежать: он сначала опустил голову, разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки, а потом медленно возвел глаза к потолку, шепча Паркинсон что-то о погоде. В тот день шел снег, но волшебные снежинки не долетали до столов, исчезая в воздухе. Гарри это запомнил, потому что вечером точно такие же снежинки касались его лица и пропадали, тая, когда он стоял на крыше Астрономической Башни.</p><p>Но внезапное сближение с Малфоем не могло покрыть все. С каждым днем Гарри все сильней чувствовал, как вокруг него растет напряжение. Он больше не говорил с друзьями о будущем, о прошлом, лишь изредка пояснял что-нибудь. Рон, кажется, этого не замечал, целиком и полностью погрузившись в свои сердечные передряги, но Гермиона была не так проста. Гарри знал, что она думает о его поведении, анализирует, возможно, подозревает, но девочка не заводила больше разговоров об этом, а он сам не стремился вступать в обсуждения. Но происходящее огорчало его: порой ему очень хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, поделиться своими проблемами, высказать свои мысли, от которых бросало в дрожь... Однако Гарри знал, на что шел: платой за возможность быть иногда с самым заносчивым, самовлюбленным, дерзким и совершенно непохожим ни на кого другого слизеринцем было отдаление от Рона с Гермионой. Особенно от Рона, который не простил бы его, узнай он правду. В отличие от своих братьев, конечно, которым Гарри был невероятно благодарен: порой, поздно возвращаясь «от Снейпа», он ловил на себе их лукавые взгляды и вновь и вновь убеждался в преданности и надежности Фреда и Джорджа.</p><p>Гарри так погрузился в свои размышления, что и не заметил, как Малфой остановился. Он врезался в него, тут же приходя в себя. Драко смотрел на него, кривя губы и даже не пытаясь скрыть презрительного недовольства во взгляде.</p><p>— Ну? — резко сказал он. Гриффиндорец тут же стушевался, подозревая, что Малфой рассказывал ему что-то, пока он обдумывал свое странное положение. Но он понятия не имел, что именно тот ему говорил.</p><p>— Прости, я...</p><p>— Неважно, — отрезал Малфой. Он придирчиво оглядел полянку, на которой они оказались. Она была надежно спрятана за ветвистыми елями, но находилась недалеко от дороги, и твари, живущие в лесу, вряд ли выползли бы сюда. Белоснежный снежок подтаял в тех местах, где они проходили: согревающие заклинания превращали его в воду, обнажая темную землю. </p><p>— Ты снова не мог уйти от них? — спросил Гарри. Он подошел к ближайшему дереву, чувствуя, как промокают носки, и повесил сумку на обломанный сук. Малфой все еще холодно на него смотрел, но на ответ все же расщедрился:</p><p>— Я уже купил Блейзу подарок, поэтому не было смысла расходиться. </p><p>— И как ты сбежал?</p><p>Драко криво усмехнулся. </p><p>— Повезло. Блейз весьма тесно общается с некоторыми дурмстрангцами, а мне бы не хотелось лишний раз мелькать в их обществе, — он демонстративно поморщился. — Я просто ушел.</p><p>— Что за дурмстрангцы? — заинтересовался Гарри. Он знал, что Малфой какое-то время пытался завоевать расположение Виктора Крама, но ловец болгарской сборной оказался человеком уж больно нелюдимым, постоянно пропадающим то в недрах библиотеки, то на корабле. Гарри сам давно перестал обращать на него внимание. Иногда он думал о Генчеве, но в последнее время тот редко мелькал в поле видимости.</p><p>— Ну, — Малфой замялся, — люди с весьма рискованными интересами. Я пытался уговорить Блейза избегать их, но ему всегда нравились... особые удовольствия.</p><p>Крупная дрожь пробила тело Гарри. Он тут же отвел взгляд, боясь, что Драко может уловить какую-нибудь тень в его глазах, что-нибудь, что натолкнет его на верную мысль. В словах слизеринца ведь не могло быть намека — Гарри искренне надеялся, что у него просто появляется некая разновидность паранойи. </p><p>— Это какие?..</p><p>— Мы пришли сюда заниматься или говорить о Забини? — в голосе Малфоя появились нетерпеливые высокие нотки. </p><p>— Но мне теперь интересно, — возмутился Гарри. Ему ведь и правда, было интересно. И он опасался услышать что-нибудь, относящееся к нему самому. </p><p>— О Мерлин, Поттер, ну как маленький. Они там дышат какой-то дрянью и становятся совсем невменяемыми. Тео тоже... с ним. Как у маглов это называется?</p><p>— Наркотики, — Гарри поежился. Он приблизился к Малфою, внимательно его разглядывая. Драко выражал откровенное презрение к новому увлечению приятеля, но, видно, все же переживал за него. Что-то скорбное и печальное было в выражении его лица. — Маглы их используют, когда в их жизни больше не остается ничего светлого и радостного. Или по глупости.</p><p>— Блейз просто идиот, — согласился Драко. — Но я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом.</p><p>Гарри послушно не стал настаивать. Малфой хотел, чтобы он был рядом, пока тот упрямо, день за днем, пытается совладать со своенравной магией, и гриффиндорец был не против. Ему это нравилось, и если его присутствие или совет могли помочь юноше... </p><p>— Ладно. Ты нашел то, о чем я тебе говорил?</p><p>— Я пытался, — Малфой неопределенно повел плечами. — Есть кое-что, но... не выходит.</p><p>— Среди них есть что-то, о чем ты можешь мне сказать? — Гарри считал своей святой обязанностью говорить с Драко во время их уроков и стараться выпытать его сокровенные воспоминания, наталкивая на поиск того «самого счастливого». </p><p>Малфой замялся на мгновение, но все-таки тихо ответил:</p><p>— Я был восхищен, когда впервые сел на метлу. Я думаю, ты понимаешь это чувство.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. </p><p>— Я когда-то пытался использовать точно такое же воспоминание. У меня оно тоже не срабатывало, — он смущенно поправил очки, заметив, что губы слизеринца изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке. Малфой насмешливо поглядывал на него.</p><p>— А когда ты впервые сел на метлу? — спросил он.</p><p>— На первом уроке полетов, конечно же, — ответил Гарри. — Я же жил с маглами. Там особо не полетаешь.</p><p>— Первый урок, да, я помню, — Драко ехидно оскалился. — Ты погнался за мной, чтобы спасти Напоминалку Долгопупса. Приятно, что ты так высоко ценишь этот момент.</p><p>— О, забудь, — Гарри отвернулся и, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки, сел, загреб ладонью немного снега, принявшись катать комок. Малфой вновь начал бубнить заклинание, но особых успехов не добился. Спросив у гриффиндорца, что именно тот чувствует в момент, когда вызывает Патронуса, он надолго задумался, помахивая волшебной палочкой. Своими мыслями он не делился, и Гарри порядком заскучал. Он уже было собирался упомянуть, что в прошлом году у Драко неплохо получалось создавать мощное волшебство в этом Лесу, когда он обучал своих слизеринцев, как вдруг ему в затылок прилетел снежок. </p><p>— Эй, — воскликнул он, обернувшись. Малфой продолжал поигрывать волшебной палочкой, а на его лице холодной маской застыло раздражение. Но глядя на Гарри, он вдруг тихо усмехнулся и тут же чихнул, разрушив всю картину.</p><p>— Со мной что-то не так, — пожаловался он, наклоняясь и собирая немного снега. — Что бы я ни делал... </p><p>— Этому не научиться за неделю. Нужно время, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Малфой скатал снежок и демонстративно прицелился, словно собираясь попасть Гарри прямо в нос. — Но я ведь стараюсь.</p><p>— Недостаточно, видимо, — Гарри стал в оборонительную стойку, отбрасывая снежок в сторону и поднимая палочку. Драко вскинул бровь, качнув головой, поправил шарф, мельком оглядывая лес вокруг, а потом вдруг кинул комок в сторону гриффиндорца. Тот тут же сбил его заклинанием, самодовольно усмехаясь. — Ты не позволяешь себе открыться.</p><p>Он скатал собственный снежок и кинул его в Драко, даже не надеясь попасть. Так и случилось: Малфой легко увернулся от него, рывком дернулся вперед, оказываясь рядом, и вдруг сорвал с Гарри теплую шапку. На голову юноши опустилась пригоршня снега, тут же начавшего таять и стекать по волосам ледяными ручейками.</p><p>— Вот, ты открылся. Приятно? — спросил Малфой. Гарри отшатнулся от него, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь, но в этот момент совсем рядом раздались голоса. </p><p>— Je ne te comprends pas. </p><p>Гарри узнал этот голос. В последнее время он слышал его слишком часто: это была Амели. Она шла по лесу, недалеко от дороги. Однако на поляну девушка не стремилась заходить, она двигалась куда-то вперед, и снег скрипел под ее ногами. </p><p>— Я ее знаю, — шепнул Гарри Малфою. — С кем она?</p><p>— Тшш, — Драко медленно побрел по поляне, пытаясь выглянуть из-за деревьев и увидеть того, кто мог быть свидетелем их разговора. Гарри поспешил за ним, внимательно прислушиваясь.</p><p>— Ils sont ma famille. Je doit les defender, — ответил Амели второй голос. В нем угадывался сильный акцент. Гриффиндорец застыл, как вкопанный. Он знал и эту девушку, хоть и говорил с ней всего пару раз. Джованна Монтели, о которой он не так давно беседовал с шармбатонкой, каким-то образом оказалась в этом Лесу рядом с Амели. Что они тут делали? О чем говорили? Малфой уже успел отойти на приличное расстояние, не стыдясь подслушивать, но, прячась за деревьями, это было не очень неудобно делать.  </p><p>— Поттер, — зашипел он, — что ты там стоишь?</p><p>— О чем они говорят? — Гарри поспешил подойти к нему. Они спрятались за мохнатой елью и, чуть выглянув, могли увидеть два удаляющихся силуэта. — Ты знаешь французский?</p><p>— Немного, — ответил Малфой. — Она сказала, что они ее семья и она должна их защищать. Кажется... итальянка?</p><p>— Ее зовут Джованна, — шепотом произнес Гарри. Ему было до жути интересно узнать, о чем говорили девушки. Он подозревал, что это могло быть как-то связано с браслетами на их руках, но боялся предположить их планы. В кармане у него лежала мантия-невидимка, но Гарри не собирался ее использовать: подслушивать чужие разговоры в угоду своему любопытству? Это подло. </p><p>Малфой вдруг прищурился. Его губы поджались, а в глазах появился холодный блеск. Он вскинул палочку и шепнул неразборчивое заклинание, и тут же притаившихся юношей ударило волной упругого ветра, принесшего с собой обрывок разговора. </p><p>— C'est ta vie et tu ne dois pas leur permettre de la contrôler. La famille ne peut pas laisser son fille seul, savant qu'elle est dévorée par un monster, — говорила Амели. </p><p>— Nos familles sont tout a fait différentes, n'ose pas les comparer, — горячо возражала ей Джованна. — Et moi aussi, je diffère de toi.</p><p>— C'est vrai. Je résoudre mes problèmes au lieu de ne rien faire et humer le «fumée magique», — резко произнесла шармбатонка и быстрым шагом направилась вперед. Гарри не понял ни слова из их разговора, а магия Малфоя развеялась, лишив их возможности услышать продолжение. Драко все еще выглядел недовольным, он хмурился и морщился, а в его серых глазах появилось что-то невероятно разочарованное. </p><p>— О чем они говорили? — спросил Гарри, желая знать, что так сильно расстроило слизеринца. Малфой зябко поежился и потянул его за рукав обратно к поляне, на которой до сих пор висела сумка и валялась шапка. Он какое-то время стоял, подставив лицо и волосы снегу и ветру, пока Гарри собирал свои вещи, обеспокоенно поглядывая на него.</p><p>— О семье. И о долге, — наконец произнес Малфой. — Кажется, одну из них насильно выдают замуж за некоего «монстра». </p><p>— Да, — Гарри повесил сумку на плечо и натянул шапку на голову, стремясь согреть замерзшие уши. — Джованна. Ты был прав, когда говорил, что от Белизара нужно держаться подальше. Он мучает ее с помощью какого-то браслета...</p><p>— Средневековые порядки, — выплюнул Малфой. — Но меня не слишком волнует, что там у них происходит. Эта итальянка балуется волшебным дымом, а если она связана с... Генчевым Белизаром, то Блейз и Тео в большей беде.</p><p>— Блейзу нравится Луна Лавгуд? — спросил Гарри. Драко ничего не ответил, направившись к дороге, и гриффиндорец принял это за согласие. — Она едва ли заинтересуется тем, кому для успокоения нужен ядовитый дурман. Скажи ему это.</p><p>— Сам скажи, — огрызнулся Малфой, останавливаясь около елей и выглядывая на тропу. К несчастью, школьники уже потянулись обратно в замок, поэтому на дороге то и дело мелькали небольшие группки. — Блейз ни за что не сознается, у него множество других проблем, помимо любовной горячки. И мне надоело намекать ему: хочет отравиться или лишиться рассудка — пусть, это меня не касается. Я сделал все, что мог.</p><p>— Он твой друг, — с сожалением сказал Гарри. Малфой покачал головой.</p><p>— Это ничего не меняет.</p><p>— Ты такой гордый, — юноша коснулся его плеча, заставляя повернуться. Драко страдальчески закатил глаза, но все-таки взглянул на Гарри, скептически приподняв бровь. Его волосы вновь растрепались, и гриффиндорец поймал себя на мысли, что это кажется ему милым и невинным. Малфой казался и холодным, и доверчивым одновременно, и Гарри никак не мог понять, с каким из состояний слизеринца он имеет дело. — Заботиться о своих друзьях не стыдно. Это правильно. Ты хочешь вызвать защитника, но в то же время сам не можешь позволить себе защищать кого-то.</p><p>— Это неправда, — возмутился Драко. — Если ты не видишь, это не значит, что я не защищаю то, что мне дорого. Может, тебя это просто совершенно не касается?</p><p>Гарри не знал, что ответить на это. Он тихо вздохнул и вытащил из кармана мантию-невидимку, набрасывая ее на плечи. Может, он, как всегда, поторопился, начиная разговор на затрагивающую их шаткие отношения тему? Малфой выглядел уязвленным и недовольным, и гриффиндорец не желал еще сильней раздражать его.</p><p>— Пойдем в замок, — негромко сказал он, накидывая капюшон и становясь полностью невидимым. Драко недоуменно заморгал, глядя сквозь него, а потом поджал губы и молча двинулся прочь. Гарри шел за ним, думая о Забини, Джованне и Амели. Видимо, шармбатонка упрямо шла к своей цели, стремилась избавиться от оков и пыталась заручиться поддержкой другой девушки, оказавшейся в столь же незавидном положении, но та отказала ей. Джованна, кажется, смирилась со своей участью и нашла выход лишь в одном... Это пугало Гарри, и он лишь сильней хотел помочь ей, сам не понимая, какое ему вообще дело до взрослой малознакомой девицы. Пожалуй, он мог бы проследить за Блейзом Забини и Теодором Ноттом, если те еще раз пойдут к своим новым приятелям, и добраться до нее...</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что ему стоит тратить на это силы. Сейчас им владела какая-то смутная, скребущаяся печаль, медленно проникающая в его сердце. Он смотрел на Малфоя, шедшего впереди, на его прямую спину, мокрые волосы и на конец длинного шарфа, колышущегося из стороны в сторону, и пытался понять, почему, потерпев очередное поражение в искусстве вызова Патронуса, они с Драко не могли поиграть в снежки и просто вернуться в замок. Почему обязательно нужно пойти за кем-то, наслушаться чужих проблем и ступить на скользкую дорожку? Это бесило Гарри, злило и раздражало. В какой-то момент он так разозлился на собственную неспособность держать ситуацию под контролем, что чуть было не решил оставить Малфоя и повернуть куда-нибудь к озеру, в тишину, где есть местечко для размышлений, но потом представил, каково будет слизеринцу обернуться и понять, что за ним никто давно уже не идет... Гарри почти физически почувствовал разочарование и обиду, которые обуяли бы юношу. Он этого не хотел.</p><p>— Малфой, — позвал он, когда они уже порядочно прошли по дороге к замку. Тропа была хорошо протоптана, а нового снега навалило не так уж много, чтобы следы Гарри были заметны, поэтому юноши особо не скрывались. Разве что Драко не поворачивал головы, отвечая:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>А Гарри и нечего было ему сказать. Он как-то не подумал о том, что ему придется говорить, он просто хотел привлечь внимание. И он ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову, пока он смотрел на идущего перед ним юношу.</p><p>— Не зализывай волосы назад, мне так не нравится. </p><p>Драко остановился и обернулся. Складка меж его бровей разгладилась, а на лице появилось искреннее изумление. Гарри был рад, что он невидим, потому что он не был уверен в том, что его щеки не заалели. Малфой смотрел прямо на него и пытался разглядеть сквозь мантию, но у него ничего не выходило.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил он.</p><p>— Ничего, — ответил Гарри и поспешил вперед. На слизеринца он не глядел до самого замка, а в холле они разошлись в разные стороны. Малфой странно задумчивый ушел в свои подземелья, а Гарри, все еще переживающий за собственный рассудок, отправился в Башню. И до самой гостиной Гриффиндора ему казалось, что он упускает что-то невероятно важное, лежащее прямо у него под носом. Как будто с Драко было что-то не так, как и с ним самим, но он почему-то никак не мог понять этого.</p><p>А ближе к обеду за ним пришли Рон с Гермионой. И не сказать, что они были довольны своим приятелем, внезапно ускользнувшим из Хогсмида без них.</p><p>— Мы битый час искали тебя по всей деревне, — возмущалась Гермиона, нависая над Гарри, словно коршун. — Изволь объяснить, куда ты пропал!</p><p>— Просто решил погулять и забыл о времени, — говорил Гарри, примирительно поднимая руки. — Уверен, вы и без меня хорошо провели время. К тому же, мы так и не договорились, где встретиться. Я был то тут, то там... Много где.</p><p>— Ты должен был нас подождать. Ты пропустил такую сцену, — Рон, до этого хмурящийся, вдруг широко ухмыльнулся. Гермиона попыталась его остановить, но он все равно сказал: — Две девчонки ругались из-за Диггори. Ты должен был это видеть. Мне его даже жалко стало, но потом...</p><p>— О, Рон, хватит сплетничать, — Гермиона устало упала в соседнее кресло. — Гарри совершенно неинтересно...</p><p>— Нет-нет, мне интересно, — отозвался юноша. И правда, Седрик не переставал волновать его на протяжении многих дней. Однажды Диггори попытался остановить его в коридоре и поговорить, но Гарри сумел виртуозно скрыться от него, затерявшись в толпе старшекурсников-когтевранцев. За то время, что прошло с их разговора, он уже почти привык к новым ощущениям, мыслям — всему, что Седрик заставил его пережить. Пожалуй, в какой-то степени ему это нравилось. Да, Гарри мог признаться самому себе, что новые фантазии приносили ему удовольствие.</p><p>— Ну, — Гермиона замялась, — ничего особенного. Просто две девушки, Чжоу Чанг и Брена Форнингс, кажется, повели себя очень невоспитанно, устроив ссору посреди кафе. Это долго будут обсуждать. А ты... надумал что-нибудь?</p><p>— Нет, — тихо ответил Гарри, отворачиваясь от Гермионы и глядя на огонь в камине, — ничего.</p><p>— А что Дамблдор? — этот вопрос из уст Рона прозвучал очень неожиданно. — Когда следующее занятие?</p><p>Гарри откинулся назад, положив голову на бортик дивана, и тяжко вздохнул. Урок с Дамблдором был назначен не так давно: гриффиндорец сидел в теплице, выполняя свои обязанности по уходу за лескиретом, когда маленькая недовольная пуффендуйка принесла ему фиолетовый конверт. Директор сообщал, что будет рад видеть его в последнюю пятницу перед Рождеством, чтобы начать систематическую подготовку, и Гарри мысленно отметил этот день в календаре черным цветом. Он знал, что ему вновь придется проявить стойкость духа и силу сознания, а это было совсем не просто. Он понятия не имел, что ждет его в кабинете великого волшебника и какое испытание ему подсунет Дамблдор. Да и не хотел знать, пожалуй.</p><p>— В пятницу. </p><p>— Значит, к Балу отмучаешься, — приободрил его Рон. Гарри кисло кивнул.</p><p>— Да, отмучаюсь. </p><p>— А со вторым испытанием, — Гермиона понизила голос, чтобы те немногие ученики, которые были в гостиной, не услышали ее, — проблема решена?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— И кто будет... ну, на дне? — со страхом и любопытством спросил Рон. У Гарри не было ответа: это не он решал. Ему и самому будет интересно, кого посчитают самым дорогим, что у него есть. Правда, Дамблдор мог отправить в озеро Рона, чтобы никого не волновать.</p><p>— Я пока не знаю. Может быть, снова ты.</p><p>Рон зарделся и начал глупо улыбаться.</p><p>— Всегда мечтал увидеть русалок, — сказал он. </p><p>Гермиона принялась рассказывать, что ей известно о русалках или прочей нечисти, живущей в озерах, но Гарри не слишком внимательно слушал ее. Он вновь думал о том, что произошло сегодня в Лесу. Его волновало то, что происходило c теми девушками. Малфой сказал, они говорили о семье и долге. Наверняка Джованна считает, что отдать себя безумному садисту — единственное, что она может сделать для благополучия своей семьи. В этом случае он был согласен с Амели, что бы та ни придумала. Семья должна защищать своего ребенка, а не вручать, словно подарок. Родители должны любить своих детей и заботиться об их счастье, а не... не тащить за собой в бездну. Гарри ненавидел эти «чистокровные порядки» всем сердцем. Ненавидел беспочвенное презрение и глупые запреты. Но что он мог сделать? Только злиться и украдкой поглядывать на предмет своей тревоги.</p><p>Гарри задумчиво повернулся к окну. Снегопад продолжался, а небо становилось все темней. Юноша смотрел, как медленно на улице сгущается мрак, и думал, что, даже поговорив с Джованной, он ничего не добьется. Точно так же он не достигнет своей цели, говоря с Малфоем. Для некоторых тема их семьи является запретной, отравленной. Может, ему удастся помочь Амели? Она не раз демонстрировала ему некоторую открытость, иной взгляд на происходящее. Она хочет вырваться. Может, глядя на нее, остальные поймут что-нибудь, изменятся? Ох, Гарри не знал, что ему делать, но не мог сидеть просто так. Иногда ему казалось, что он делает это для себя, преследует какую-то цель, для достижения которой ему нужно спасти двух малознакомых девушек и одного язвительного, наглого, но порой потрясающего слизеринца. </p><p>Гарри не решился просить совета у Гермионы, будучи неуверенным в том, что его ложь будет гладкой. Попасться на пустяке или же ненароком открыть свои намерения он не желал, поэтому сохранил свои планы в секрете, решив переговорить с шармбатонкой на выходных. </p><p>Юноша думал об этом весь день и даже вечером все еще пребывал в мрачном и задумчивом расположении духа. Поэтому, когда, возвращаясь в Башню Гриффиндора после ужина, он столкнулся в коридоре с Седриком, это едва ли можно было назвать приятной встречей. Гарри как раз вспоминал все связывающие заклятия, которые он знал, краем уха слушая печальный рассказ Рона о том, что он ничего не может сделать со своей уродливой мантией, когда перед ним словно из-под земли выросла высокая фигура. Гриффиндорец чуть не врезался в юношу, но вовремя успел среагировать и отскочить в сторону.</p><p>Седрик с легкой улыбкой, кажущейся немного натянутой, смотрел на него. Нетрудно было заметить в его глазах упрек и тень раздражения. Остальные гриффиндорцы застыли рядом, мигом прекратив все свои разговоры. Гермиона тихо что-то буркнула себе под нос, а потом встала рядом с Гарри, с подозрением посматривая на Диггори. Тот усмехнулся.</p><p>— Как поживаешь, Гарри? — спросил он, глядя мальчику прямо в глаза. </p><p>— Отлично. А ты как? — невозмутимо ответил тот. Гарри не сомневался, что Седрик не рискнет касаться «той самой темы» в присутствии посторонних, и он не обманулся. Пуффендуец сощурился, оглядев Симуса, Дина, Невилла, Рона и Гермиону, полукругом стоящих рядом, холодным взглядом, и поджал губы.</p><p>— Неплохо. Я хотел поговорить с тобой.</p><p>— Не сейчас, — Гарри попытался обойти его, но Диггори схватил его за локоть и крепко стиснул в своих пальцах.</p><p>— Когда же? — спросил он. Что-то в его глазах заставило Гарри устыдиться своей грубости. Но в коридоре, освещённом факелами, нельзя верить теням и искрам, переиначивающим всё.</p><p>— Позже. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Я найду тебя, — сказал Седрик, отпуская его. Жёсткость его голоса давала понять, что он устал ждать, и намерен всё разрешить как можно скорей.</p><p>Гарри отвел взгляд и поспешил уйти вперед, надеясь, что его уход не расценивается как бегство. Хотя... это было бегством, как ни посмотри. Он понимал, конечно, что вечно прятаться не получится, что придется еще раз остаться наедине и прийти к решению, но малодушно пытался отложить это на самый дальний срок.</p><p>— Чего он от тебя хочет? — обеспокоенно спросил Рон, когда они отошли от пуффендуйца подальше. — Требует помочь с испытанием?</p><p>— Нет...</p><p>— Он выглядит таким рассерженным, — испуганно пробормотал Невилл. — Я бы держался от него подальше.</p><p>— Вот-вот! — согласился с ним Дин. — Не зря же он один из лучших учеников школы. Мало ли, какие заклятия он знает: проклянет Гарри — и пшик, нет конкурента.</p><p>— Я сомневаюсь, что Седрик Диггори может дойти до подобной подлости, — сказала Гермиона. — Он очень вежливый и воспитанный. </p><p>— Ага, и красавчик к тому же, — язвительно добавил Симус. Гермиона недовольно посмотрела на него и обиженно отвернулась.</p><p>— Его дела с Гарри нас не касаются, — безапелляционно заявила она, ускоряя шаг. — Если Гарри не хочет рассказывать, то не стоит судачить об этом. </p><p>Гарри был с ней согласен. Подруга оградила его от расспросов, и юноша, нагнав на лицо мрачное и задумчивое выражение, молча отправился в Башню. Конечно, он понимал, что рано или поздно друзья пристанут к нему, желая знать, что за таинственные дела он ведет с конкурентом, но до этого момента было достаточно времени, чтобы придумать оправдание.</p><p>Но Гарри и позабыл об этом к ночи. Его терзали различные мысли, рассуждения, в голове роились планы и идеи, большинство из которых были или глупы, или навязаны его неумной юношеской порывистостью. Может, именно это послужило причиной того, почему всю ночь его мучили тревожные кошмары. Он запомнил только один из снов, самый яркий и пугающий.</p><p>Во сне он стоял около кровати, застеленной шелковой простыней, и смотрел на девушку, лежавшую на ней. Это была Амели. Она, обнаженная и какая-то неестественно белая, отворачивала от него свое лицо, а ее волосы золотыми волнами рассыпались по черному шелку. Ее левая рука была прикована к спинке кровати — короткая цепь тянулась к ее запястью, охваченному серебряным браслетом с зелеными драгоценными камнями. Гарри потянулся к ней, желая помочь, и Амели вдруг резко обернулась. Гриффиндорец испугано отпрянул: это была вовсе не шармбатонка. На кровати лежал Малфой. Он скабрезно ухмылялся, а его руку удерживала привязанной вовсе не цепь, а ярко-зеленая змея, впивающаяся зубами в его предплечье. Драко засмеялся, и Гарри был уверен, что когда-то он слышал этот холодный шипящий смех, словно звучавший из далекого прошлого...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Святочный Бал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рождественским утром Гарри проснулся ни свет ни заря. Было еще очень-очень темно, за окном завывал ветер, а спальню наполняли звуки мерного дыхания и тихого скрипа. Под одеялом было так тепло и уютно, что Гарри и не подумал вылезать: он перевернулся на бок, устроился поудобней и попытался снова заснуть. Но сон к нему не шел, и спустя минут пятнадцать бесцельного валяния он решил высунуть нос из-за полога и проверить подарки, которые обычно складывались около пoстeли. Так и оказалось: достав очки и волшебную палочку, он зажег Люмос, осветивший небольшую горку ярких свертков на полу. Подумав пару секунд, Гарри решил, что все равно больше не заснет, и откинул одеяло, позволяя утреннему холоду коснуться своего тела. Он поднял подарки и разложил по постели, принявшись распаковывать. </p><p>Рон подарил ему большой пакет бомб-вонючек; Гермиона — книгу «Защитные заклинания. Продвинутый уровень»; Сириус — складной перочинный ножик с отмычками и шилом, распутывающим все узлы (Гарри помнил этот удобный и во всех смыслах полезный артефакт еще с прошлого раза и был рад вновь получить его); Хагрид — огромную коробку различных лакомств. Миссис Уизли, конечно, прислала домашнюю выпечку и cвитер. На этот раз он был желтого цвeтa с красно-зелеными узорами, а на груди был вышит большой иероглиф. В открытке миссис Уизли поясняла, что он означает «дракон». </p><p>Гарри с некоторой боязнью подтянул к себе последний сверток, подписанный «От Дреда и Форджа Уизли». Он предполагал, что внутри может оказаться что-нибудь либо опасное, либо жутко неприличное, потому что глаза близнецов, когда они намекали ему на «особенность» их подарка, горели таинственным огнем. Но все оказалось не так страшно: разорвав оберточную бумагу, Гарри обнаружил внутри два обыкновенных пергамента. Он повертел их в руках, не находя ни подписей, ни таинственных знаков. Пергаменты были чисты. Зато в упаковке нашлась крошечная записка:</p><p>«Гарри!<br/>Мы долго бились над этими пергаментами, смотри, не перепутай их с обычными. Их можно использовать для секретного общения, правда, на больших расстояниях они не работают. Надеемся, это будет полезным подарком.</p><p>Искренне твои, Дред и Фордж».</p><p>Гриффиндорец с любопытством потянулся к пергаментам. Он нашарил в тумбoчкe перо и полупустую чернильницу и вознамерился тут же проверить полезность подарка. Задумавшись на мгновение, он написал на одном: «Рождество». Тут же на другом пергаменте высветилось послание. Пару секунд оно горело ярким светом, а потом превратилось в чернильную надпись. Значит, возможность обмениваться сообщениями была ограничена размером пергамента. Гарри тут же прикинул, насколько им хватит этого куска бумаги. Если писать только время и место, надолго.</p><p>— Отличный подарок, — шепнул он, пряча пергаменты, подарочную упаковку и записку в тумбочку, чтобы никто их не увидел. Могут возникнуть вопросы, когда один из пергаментов вдруг пропадет.</p><p>Пока он занимался рассматриванием остальных своих богатств, его соседи по комнате медленно начали просыпаться. Они, потирая глаза и зевая, оглядывали комнату сонным взором, замечали подарки у своих постелей и, позабыв про усталость, бросались их распаковывать. Гарри с улыбкой наблюдал, как приятели радостно копаются в свертках и шуршат упаковками.</p><p>— О, Гарри, спасибо тебе! — воскликнул Рон со своей постели. — Квиддич!</p><p>В это утро никто не хотел вставать и собираться на завтрак. У Гарри было полно сладостей, и он уже приступил к их поеданию, попутно листая подаренную книгу. Однако расслабляться ему не позволили близнецы, без стука ворвавшиеся в комнату мальчишек.</p><p>— Подъем! — бодро воскликнули они. — Вы же не собираетесь весь день просидеть здесь?</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? — забурчал Рон, выбираясь из постели и направляясь в ванную. — Тут тепло.</p><p>— На улице выпал снег, самое время для грандиозной битвы! — заявил Джордж.</p><p>Гарри любил игрaть в снежки, поэтому с радостью согласился. Правда, для этого ему пришлось выстоять очередь в ванную (уж больно долго Рон там плескался!), дождаться Гермиону, которая вместе с остальными своими соседками по комнате проверяла, чтобы праздничные мантии были в порядке, и сходить на завтрак. Гарри уже успел съесть несколько пирожков миссис Уизли, поэтому был не слишком голоден. Он восхищенно рассматривал убранство Большого Зала — тот был как никогда великолепен. В последний день профессора превратили его в ледяной дворец, расставив везде сверкающие холодным светом статуи, мохнатые ели, покрытые не тающим снегом и маленькими, сидящими на ветках феями. Рыцарские доспехи с самого утра пели гимны, привидения сторожили Пивза, чтобы он не опозорил Хогвартс перед гостями, а портреты желали «Счастливого Рождества!» каждому, кто проходил мимо.</p><p>— Спасибо большое за подарок, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, отвлекая друга от любования. — Я прямо сегодня его и использую.</p><p>Рон покраснел и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.  </p><p>— И тебе спасибо за книгу, — улыбнулся Гарри в ответ. — Защитные заклинания всегда могут пригодиться.</p><p>После завтрака друзья отправились на улицу. Пушистый снег покрывал землю, и только к карете Шармбатона и кораблю Дурмстранга были протоптаны тропинки. Денек был чудесный, поэтому Гарри дал себе зарок не думать ни о чем мрачном или печальном и просто наслаждаться погодой и ощущением праздника. Фред и Джордж были правы, когда говорили, что намечается знатная игра: не только гриффиндорцы, но и ребята с других факультетов пришли на лужайку, чтобы повеселиться. Многие девчонки не желали валяться в снегу, но пропускать зрелище не хотели и наблюдали сражение со стороны. Хотя Джинни не отказалась вступить в битву: она, Гарри, Рон, Невилл, Симус и Дин собрались в команду, которая сосредоточенно обкидывала снегом врагов. Снежки мелькали, словно пули, сбивали с нoг и заставляли юных борцов нырять в сугробы. Холод отступил, всем стало очень жарко. Гарри казалось, его тело пылает, а шaрф он и вовсе где-то потерял. Он попытался его найти, но тот словно провалился сквозь землю. В какой-то момент игра прервалась, потому что снежки вдруг взмыли в воздух и принялись гоняться за ребятами. Оказалось, слизеринцы тоже вышли на улицу и решили подшутить над своими недругами.</p><p>Игра внезапно переросла в настоящую битву. В руках появились волшебные палочки, в воздухе заискрились заклятия. Гарри пытался выбраться из гущи сражения, но на него постоянно кто-то нападал, и ему приходилось уворачиваться от снежных снарядов. Драка утихла, только когда слизеринцев самих обкидали снегом. Гарри видел, как Малфой покинул лужайку, прижимая руку к лицу: чей-то снежок разбил ему нос. Рон радостно хохотал ему вслед, за что получил снаряд прямо в глаз от Блейза Забини, с равнодушным видом оглядывающего потасовку. </p><p>— Вот же скоты, — шипел Рон, осторожно касаясь пальцами ушибленного места. — Всю игру разрушили.</p><p>— Да ладно, это было весело, — близнецы, красные, но очень довольные, стояли рядом. Они активней всех сражались в снежной битве и не получили никаких увечий. Вокруг собирались остальные борцы. Девушки, благоразумно не принимающие в битве участие, внезапно поднялись и поспешили в замок. Гермиона ушла вместе с ними, объяснив это тем, что они должны готовиться к Балу.</p><p>— Они три часа готовиться будут что ли? — буркнул Джастин.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, прически, макияж, прочая чепуха, — отмахнулся Симус. — Давайте лучше...</p><p>И до самого вечера они занимались какой-то ерундой. Но Гарри был счастлив. Они навестили Хагрида, поглазели на шармбатонских коней, слепили снеговика, которого близнецы пытались заколдовать... Это было чудесное время, наполненное холодным снегом и горячей радостью. Снежинки сверкали, ветер гудел, а Хогвартс медленно загорался праздничными огнями. Ближе к вечеру на крылечко вышел маленький профессор Флитвик. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и главный вход медленно начал покрываться ледяной изморозью и еловыми ветвями, словно вырастающими прямо из камня. Внутри замок все менялся и менялся, омела висела над каждым поворотом, большие елочные шары плыли под потолком, издавая мелодичный звон.</p><p>Часам к семи мальчишки, облепленные снегом, отправились собираться на Бал. Ужина не было, потому что Святочный Бал начинался с трапезы. Подходя к портрету Полной Дамы, они застали ее глупо хихикающей в компании подруги Виолетты. </p><p>— Клюквенная помадка, — сказал Джордж, и Полная Дама вновь захохотала.</p><p>— Верно-верно, — сквозь смех произнесла она и пропустила их внутрь. </p><p>В спальне Гарри, Рон, Симус, Невилл и Дин облачились в праздничные мантии и тут же почувствовали себя неловко. Особенно неуютно себя ощущал Рон: его мантия, с которой он срезал все кружева, выглядела весьма сомнительно, рукава ее покрывала бахрома из ниток. Да и сам юноша выглядел не лучшим образом: под глазом у него растекался синяк, и он никак не мог свести его. Он с завистью поглядывал на мантию, которую Гарри получил на день рождения от мистера и миссис Уизли. Она была черной, с изумрудной вышивкой, и выглядела вполне прилично. «Даже, — подумал Гарри, глядя на себя в зeркaлo, — очень и очень прилично».</p><p>Делать было нечего, и Рон в таком виде спустился в гостиную. Там уже началось столпотворение. На всех участниках Бала были цветные мантии, и они выглядывали кавалеров со своего факультета, чтобы вместе спуститься вниз. Гарри заметил, как Невилл направился к Джинни, одетой в красивую зеленую мантию, чудесно сочетающуюся с ее ярко-рыжими волосами. Дин подхватил под руку Парвати в малиновой мантии, Симус — Лаванду в золотой...</p><p>Рон побагровел и закашлял, когда к друзьям приблизилась Гермиона. О, она выглядела очень красивой и нарядной в своей голубой мантии. Ее волосы, обычно напоминающие воронье гнездо, были аккуратно уложены. Даже походка ее изменилась, наверное, потому что плечо не оттягивала тяжелая сумка. Она немного скованно улыбнулась, отводя взгляд.</p><p>— Хорошо выглядите, мальчики, — сказала она, мельком оглядывая мантию своего кавалера. Видимо, она приняла ее как должное и вздохнула. Рон все еще кашлял, но Гарри нашелся с ответом:</p><p>— Ты очень красивая, Гермиона, — улыбнулся он, пихая друга локтем. Тот наконец справился с собой и уставился на подругу.</p><p>— Д-да... Очень. Очень, — пробормотал Рон. Гермиона снисходительно улыбнулась ему, приняв и такой комплимент, взяла его за руку, и троица двинулась на выход. Гарри должен был встретиться с Полумной в холле. Его спутница славилась своими необычными нарядами, и Гарри приятно было гадать, что за мантию она наденет.</p><p>В холле было не протолкнуться. Все толпились у дверей Большого Зала, суетились, искали своих дам и кавалеров, ожидая, когда двери распахнутся и начнется Бал. Гарри еще с лестницы начал искать взглядом Полумну и, как ни странно, довольно быстро нашел. Девочка стояла на первой ступеньке, держась за перила, и немного ошарашенно оглядывала толпу. Гриффиндорца она пока не видела, и он мог позволить себе беззастенчиво ее разглядывать.</p><p>О, Полумна была прекрасна! Возможно, кто-то бы сказал, что ее желтая мантия, обильно украшенная блестками, воздушными бантами и бирюзовыми лентами, выглядит слишком «странно», но, по мнению Гарри, она была чудесной. Длинные белоснежные волосы Полумны спадали до самой талии, и в них были вплетены точно такие же ленты. Гарри никогда раньше этого не отмечал, но его подруга была весьма привлекательной, даже несмотря на свой особый взгляд на мир.</p><p>— О, Гарри, здравствуй, — Полумна заметила его и улыбнулась. Ее вечно удивленный взгляд наполнился чем-то совершенно особенным, восхитительным. Гарри не мог сдержать ответной улыбки.</p><p>— Ты великолепно выглядишь, — сказал он. Рон и Гермиона пошли вперед, решив, видимо, что их присутствие будет смущать приятеля. Гарри был благодарен им, ведь ему и правда, было немного неловко.</p><p>— Спасибо, ты тоже, — ответила Полумна. — Ты сегодня очень веселый.</p><p>— Что, мозгошмыги не летают вокруг меня? — усмехнулся юноша. </p><p>— О, именно так.</p><p>Гарри старался не обращать внимания на взгляды и шепотки, окружавшие их с Полумной. Он был несказанно доволен своим выбором и не представлял никого другого в роли своей дамы на Балу. </p><p>— Участники Турнира, пройдите, пожалуйста, сюда, — раздался голос профессора МакГонагалл. </p><p>Полумна взяла его за локоть, и они направились к пустому месту справа от дверей, где уже стояли чемпионы. Стоило помнить о том, что там будут Седрик и Чжоу, но Гарри как-то и позабыл о них, поэтому неприятно удивился, увидев. Диггори взглянул на него все тем же напряженным взглядом и отвернулся, продолжая тихий разговор с Чжоу Чанг, которая особенно хороша была в серебристой мантии. За ними стояли Крам и Амели, и Гарри, признаться, видел их довольно гармоничной парой. Виктор безбожно картавил, повторяя французские слова, а Амели тихо смеялась, не прекращая, однако, своих попыток его обучить. Ее золотые волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, а нежно-фиолетовая мантия делала ее кожу еще белей. Правда, поклонницы Крама не оценили ее красоту, они завистливо и надменно поглядывали на парочку. Красавица Флер тоже с некоторым недовольством косилась на девушку, морща свой очаровательный носик, но Роджер Дэвис, ее кавалер, все равно смотрел на нее зачарованным, влюбленным взглядом, не замечая никого вокруг.</p><p>Самыми первыми стояли Джованна и Белизар. Гарри опасался слишком пристально рассматривать их. Девушка была одета в мантию цвета золота, и золотой браслет на ее руке смотрелся как нельзя кстати. Белизар крепко сжимал ее ладонь, говоря что-то на своем языке, и ни на кого больше не обращал внимания. Гарри мельком окинул их сцепленные руки взглядом, с ужасом замечая темный след под украшением. Это можно было принять за тень, игру света, но он-то знал, что там...</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл, одетая в мантию из красной шотландки и шляпу, украшенную довольно безобразным на вид венком из чертополоха, объяснила чемпионам, что они должны будут церемонно войти в зал после того, как все остальные усядутся за столы. До открытия дверей было еще немного времени, и Гарри принялся выискивать в толпе знакомые лица. Рона и Гермиону оттеснили к противоположной стене. Они помахaли ему оттуда. Рядом с ними стояли Фред и Джордж, пригласившие Анжелину и Алисию, и парочки были заняты тем, что шушукались о чем-то, сжавшись в тесный кружок. После довольно продолжительного оглядывания толпы Гарри наконец нашел того, кого искал. Малфой, одетый в строгую черную мантию с высоким воротом, слушал болтовню Панси Паркинсон, похожей на огромный розовый торт. На гриффиндорца Драко не смотрел, лишь изредка наклоняя голову и шепча что-то Забини. Блейз же, напротив, не сводил с Гарри горячего взгляда, не сулящего ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Слушай, Полумна, — Гарри наклонился к своей даме. Он хотел ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, известно ли девочке об интересе слизеринца. — Ты не знаешь, почему Блейз Забини на нас так смотрит?</p><p>Полумна помолчала пару секунд, хлопая глазами, а потом тихо ответила.</p><p>— Порой он ведет себя очень странно. Однажды он целую неделю встречал меня около входа в нашу гостиную. Не представляю, зачем ему это.</p><p>Гарри глубокомысленно промычал что-то себе под нос. В этот момент двери Зала распахнулись, позволяя ему забыть об ответе. Толпа хлынула внутрь. Чемпионы все стояли и ждали, пока МакГонагалл наконец не велела им парами следовать за ней. При их появлении зал захлопал, и декан Гриффиндора повела их к большому овальному столу, за которым сидели судьи.</p><p>Стены зала серебрились инеем, с темного, усыпанного звездами потолка свисали гирлянды из омелы и плюща. Длинные обеденные столы исчезли, и вместо них появилась сотня столиков, каждый человек на десять. На столиках уютно горели фонарики, и их свет бликами отражался на золотой посуде. </p><p>Гарри шел и боялся упасть. Полумна легко держала его за руку, словно и не замечая пристального внимания. Дамблдор, возглавлявший судейский стол, встретил их сияющей улыбкой. Каркаров одобрял выбор Крама, поэтому на его лице расплывалось самодовольное выражение. Мадам Максим в великолепной мантии из светло-лилового шелка вежливо хлопала, Людо Бэгмен громко аплодировал. Мистер Крауч все-таки пришел на Бал, хотя вид у него был болезненный и хмурый.  </p><p>Чемпионы расселись по пустым местам. Рядом с Гарри сидела Чжоу, и юноша чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Благо, когтевранка с ним не заговаривала, улыбаясь Седрику, и он мог расслабиться. Перед ним стояла пустая тарелка, а рядом лежала карточка с меню. Дамблдор первым продемонстрировал чудодейственную магию. Он внимательно оглядел список блюд, а потом, глядя на тарелку, произнес: «Свиные отбивные!» — и на тарелке тотчас появились котлеты. Все сразу смекнули, что делать, взяли меню, и золотые блюда наполнились едой.   </p><p>— Как дела у твоего отца в газете? — спросил Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор. Полумна не выглядела скучающей, но она почти никого из окружающих не знала и, наверное, чувствовала себя неуютно. </p><p>— Очень хорошо, — отозвалась девочка. — Он собирается устроить экспедицию в Албанию, чтобы поискать там морщерогих кизляков.</p><p>— В Албанию? — переспросил Гарри. — Почему именно туда?</p><p>— Там были замечены следы странных животных. Да и сам район весьма мистический, — заговорчески понизила голос Полумна. — Папа надеется, что это из-за прибытия туда стада кизляков. Они, как известно, обладают особенным магическим даром...</p><p>— Что за кизляки такие? — вдруг спросил Седрик. Чжоу тоже повернулась, хотя на ее лице застыло выражение легкого недовольства. Видимо, она знала об увлечениях Полумны, ведь они были с одного факультета. Гарри стало немного стыдно, и он поспешил приступить к еде, позволив Полумне самой объяснять пуффендуйцу особенности этих фантастических зверей. </p><p>Рядом Флер в пух и прах разносила убранство Зала, жалуясь своему кавалеру.</p><p>— П'госто убожество! — она обвела взглядом искрящиеся инеем стены Большого Зала. Как и все французы, она немного картавила. — У нас во дво’гце Т’гапезную ук’гашают ледяные скульпту’гы. Они не тают и пе’геливаются всеми цветами ‘адуги. А какая у нас еда! А хо’г лесных нимф. Мы едим, а они поют. А поп’гобуй залети в Шармбатон полте’гейст, его выгонят с т’геском, вот так! — и Флер с силой хлопнула по столу ладонью.</p><p>Роджер Дэвис глядел на прекрасную Флер затуманенным взором. Восхищение его было так велико, что он вряд ли ее слышал, пронося вилку мимо рта. </p><p>— Конечно! — стукнул он по столу так, как Флер. — Да! С треском!</p><p>Гарри окинул взглядом зал. Хагрид в ужасном буром костюме сидел за одним из преподавательских столов и, не отрываясь, смотрел на мадам Максим. Он помахал ей рукой, и директор Шармбатона ответила ему тем же. Опаловое ожерелье на ее могучей шее мягко переливалось, отражая огоньки фонариков. За другим столом сидели профессор МакГонагалл, Северус Снейп и Голдман. Снейп был мрачен, как всегда, и даже тени праздничного настроения не мелькало на его лице. Зато Гриндевальд, вопреки всему, выглядел вполне довольным, он поглядывал в зал с нескрываемой усмешкой и словно ждал чего-то. Гарри заметил, что Дамблдор изредка косится на него, но тот даже не смотрел в сторону судейского стола. </p><p>После ужина Дамблдор встал и пригласил всех последовать его примеру. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, столы разъехались в стороны, образовав в центре пустое пространство. Еще один взмах — и вдоль правой стены выросла сцена с барабанами, гитарами, лютней, виолончелью и волынкой. На сцену вышел ансамбль «Ведуньи», встреченный восторженными рукоплесканиями. У «Ведуний» были длинные растрепанные волосы, черные мантии, нарочито порванные и потертые. Гарри знал, что последует далее, поэтому мысленно готовился. «Ведуньи» разобрали инструменты, фонарики на столах погасли, и участники состязаний поднялись со своих мест. </p><p>— Пойдем, — шепнул Гарри, беря Полумну под руку.</p><p>«Ведуньи» заиграли медленный грустный танец. Чемпионы вышли в центр зала. Гарри старался избегать направленных на него взглядов, но все-таки краем глаза он заметил, что многие не сводят с него пытливых, насмешливых или сочувствующих взоров. Полумна, кажется, все-таки немного смутилась, когда Гарри обнял ее за талию одной рукой, а другой крепко сжал ее ладонь.  </p><p>«Не так уж плохо», — подумал Гарри, неторопливо описывая круги. Полумна тихо посмеивалась, и гриффиндорцу казалось, что с каждой секундой она становится все тоньше и легче. Он чувствовал под пальцами ее шелковистые волосы и вновь думал о том, что ему очень повезло увести ее из-под носа Блейза Забини. Вскоре зрители тоже разбились на пары и присоединились к танцующим, и Гарри перестал ощущать на себе взоры десятков глаз. Рядом с ними танцевали Невилл и Джинни, которая все время морщилась, ведь Невилл то и дело наступал ей на ноги. Дамблдор вальсировал с мадам Максим. Она была выше его, но для дамы ее роста и полноты мадам Максим танцевала очень грациозно. Профессор Голдман кружился с профессором Синистрой, которая выглядела почти разомлевшей.</p><p>Когда «Ведуньи» вывели последнюю дрожащую ноту, Гарри поспешил уйти с площадки. Полумна с радостью последовала за ним. </p><p>— Ты прости, я не очень люблю танцевать, — извинился Гарри. Девочка улыбнулась ему.</p><p>— В этом нет ничего страшного. Я люблю танцевать, когда хочется, но делать это по расписанию... — она присела рядом с ним, и они вдвоем принялись рассматривать танцующие пары. «Ведуньи» заиграли веселый танец, и на площадке началась толкотня, зазвучал смех и подбадривающие выкрики. </p><p>Гарри помахал Рону с Гермионой, которые, натанцевавшись, присели за один из пустующих столиков. Гарри и Полумна направились к ним (все-таки сидеть рядом с судьями было не слишком уютно).</p><p>— Ну как вам Бал? — спросил Гарри, садясь рядом с Роном. Друг выглядел очень довольным. Даже его синяк выглядел почти незаметным. Прическа Гермионы немного растрепалась, а щеки раскраснелись. </p><p>— Неплохо, — усмехнулся Рон. — А вам?</p><p>— Довольно интересно, — ответила Полумна.</p><p>Какое-то время друзья сидели молча, рассматривая веселящихся ребят. «Ведуньи» вновь заиграли медленный танец, и Гарри, чувствующий себя очень неудобно из-за того, что он заставляет свою даму сидеть без дела, решился на еще один танец. Они с Полумной немного покружились, а потом вернулись обратно. Рон с Гермионой тоже ушли, и Гарри, выискав их в толпе взглядом, принялся наблюдать. Кажется, все у них было хорошо: смущение и некоторая неловкость были абсолютно нормальны в их возрасте. Он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Хагрид и мадам Максим танцевали в сторонке (остальные пары их сторонились, не желая попасть под ноги двум великанам).</p><p>А потом Гарри заметил Малфоя. Тот медленно двигался в его сторону, оставив свою спутницу где-то на другом конце зала. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены, глаза сверкали, а на губах застыла ехидная улыбка. Из-за своей черной мантии, немного волочившейся по полу, он напоминал неумолимо надвигающуюся шахматную фигуру. Это напомнило Гарри о чем-то, но связная мысль ускользнула. Он пытался понять, зачем Драко подходит к ним, может, он хочет посмеяться или поиздеваться... Ведь не мог же, правда... </p><p>— Не позволишь пригласить твою даму на танец, Поттер? — спросил Драко, протягивая Полумне руку. Та без улыбки, почти испуганно взглянула на него, а потом перевела взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Если она хочет, — с трудом выдавил тот. </p><p>Драко продолжал улыбаться, глядя на Полумну. Девочка неуверенно взялась за его протянутую руку, словно ожидая, что та в любую секунду превратится в змею. Малфой игриво вскинул брови, взглянув на Гарри, и увел Полумну на танцпол. </p><p>Юноша какое-то время просто пялился на них, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Музыка стала звучать словно издалека, как сквозь вату. Гарри смотрел, как легко Малфой ведет Полумну, как многие поглядывают на них, перешептываясь, и не мог понять, что он чувствует при этом. Растерянность, недоумение, смутное недовольство и скоблящие ощущение неправильности происходящего наполняли его. Драко наклонился к девушке и спросил что-то — Гарри был уверен в этом. Полумна покачала головой, и на лице слизеринца появилось выражение... торжества. Пройдя еще полкруга, он галантно отпустил ее. Гарри уже собирался встать и подойти, как рядом с Луной вдруг возник Забини в темно-зеленой мантии. Несчастный гриффиндорец так и остался сидеть, глядя, как его даму уводит уже второй кавалер.</p><p>— Гарри! — рядом появился Рон и запыхавшаяся Гермиона. Они круглыми глазами смотрели на него, словно растеряв все слова. — Почему... почему Полумна танцевала с ним?</p><p>— Это же был Малфой, да? — Гермиона опустилась рядом с Гарри. — Я не уверена, может, я вдруг ослепла...</p><p>— Он просто подошел и пригласил ее, — сухо ответил Гарри. — Полумна сама может решать, с кем ей танцевать. С Забини или с... Малфоем.</p><p>— Он что-то задумал, я уверен, — Рон прищурился, глядя как Блейз кружится с Луной на противоположном конце зала. Полумна не выглядела довольной, наоборот, очень удивленной и почти испуганной, но все же она тихо что-то отвечала на слова слизеринца. Они были совсем рядом с дверями в холл, и Гарри надеялся, что Забини не зовет ее в розовый сад, раскинувшийся перед замком. Это было бы просто верхом наглости! Хотя... Гарри признался самому себе, что он не стал бы удерживать Полумну, если бы она захотела оставить его в одиночестве на Балу. В конце концов, кавалер из него вышел совсем никудышный. </p><p>— Я даже не знаю, что об этом думать, — пожала плечами Гермиона. Она потянулась к своему кубку, пробежала взглядом по меню и заказала клюквенный морс. </p><p>— Кажется, она нравится Забини, — тихо сказал Гарри. Рон демонстративно фыркнул, но притих, когда за столик подсели Дин, Симус и Лаванда. Гарри занимал место Парвати, поэтому поспешил встать, уступая однокурснице место. Он потоптался рядом пару секунд, а потом отправился к собственному столу, чтобы выпить что-нибудь: в горле пересохло. «Ведуньи» доиграли медленный танец и вновь перешли к веселой музыке, заставляющей учеников вскакивать со своих мест и бросаться в пляс. Гарри улыбнулся профессору Дамблдору, отсалютовавшему ему кубком. Директор беседовал о чем-то со своим юным профессором, который больше не выходил на танцпол и лишь наблюдал за снующими туда-сюда парочками. Гриндевальд поймал взгляд Гарри и усмехнулся, склонив голову в намеке на приветствие.</p><p>Но Гарри не стремился к обществу профессоров и судей. Он постарался избежать Людо Бэгмена, чересчур счастливого, покрасневшего от выпивки, который пожелал по-дружески поболтать с ним. Друзья ждали его за своим столиком, но гриффиндорец не спешил возвращаться: он отправился в путешествие по Залу, ища свою спутницу. Полумна пропала куда-то, хотя танец уже закончился. Может, он просто не заметил ее в толпе?..</p><p>Наконец, Гарри увидел ее около большой пушистой пихты. Полумна рассматривала крошечных фей и, кажется, даже пыталась с ними разговаривать. Юноша приблизился к ней и встал рядом.</p><p>— Прости, что оставила тебя, — Лавгуд повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. Одна из лент на ее мантии развязалась и свисала с рукава. — Я как раз собиралась...</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — уверил ее Гарри, мельком оглядывая людей вокруг. Тут было много слизеринцев и дурмстрангцев, и находиться в их компании было не слишком приятно. Он заметил Малфоя, сидящего неподалеку. Драко слушал быструю речь Забини, изредка кивал. Он посмотрел на Гарри однажды, и нечто такое появилось в его глазах, что гриффиндорец вдруг перестал думать обо всем остальном. </p><p>— О чем Малфой спрашивал тебя? — шепотом спросил Гарри у Полумны, уводя ее обратно к столу Рона и Гермионы. Мимо них пронеслись близнецы, крикнувшие Гарри что-то ободряющее и вручившие ему странную трубочку. У них в руках была целая куча таких. Трубочка мелодично звенела, если повести ей в воздухе, и оставляла за собой цветной шлейф. Вскоре у многих в зале оказались такие, и воздух заискрился волшебными красками. Многие пытались написать прямо в воздухе имена, но магия рассеивалась буквально через пару секунд. Это зрелище немного отвлекло Гарри от расспросов, но он все-таки о них не забыл. </p><p>— Интересовался. А потом пришел Блейз Забини, — ответила Полумна, разглядывая подарок Фреда. Она выглядела увлеченной, и почему-то это показалось Гарри очень подозрительным. Как и уклончивый ответ.</p><p>— Чем он интересовался?</p><p>— Ничем конкретным, — Полумна улыбнулась и потянула Гарри вперед. — Пойдем, твои друзья уже смотрят на нас.</p><p>«Он попросил ее не рассказывать», — догадался Гарри. Почему? Что он спросил? Или, может, Полумна не желает говорить о Блейзе Забини? Рон и Гермиона снова ушли танцевать, поэтому за столиком гриффиндорцев освободились места. Полумна весьма вдохновилась своим странным походом на сторону слизеринцев, поэтому мечтательно улыбалась и даже начала рассказывать подошедшим Невиллу и Джинни о своих наблюдениях за феями. Бал продолжался, и постепенно парочек в зале становилось все меньше. Гарри не раз замечал, как кто-нибудь украдкой подбирался к выходу и уходил в розовый сад. Рон и Гермиона, конечно, туда не ушли, вернулись, и пришлось подтаскивать к столу новые стулья, потому что вся компания не помещалась. </p><p>— Поверить не могу, Фред и Джордж... — Рон почти с восхищением смотрел в спину своим братьям, удаляющимся с дамами из Зала. — Вот же...</p><p>— Успокойся, Рональд, — одернула его Гермиона. — Твои братья уже взрослые...</p><p>Словно вопреки ее словам, волшебные трубочки, которые близнецы раздавали собравшимся, превратились в пищащих резиновых зверей. Гермиона лишь качала головой, глядя как Рон и Симус дерутся на рыбе и петухе. Но Гарри было вовсе не смешно, когда перед ним на столе появился дурацкий резиновый журавлик. Птица тонко запищала, а потом замолкла. Гриффиндорец спрятал ее в карман, решив, что это просто совпадение. Он обернулся, желая подтвердить свою догадку, но вздрогнул, глядя как Малфой с подозрением смотрит на точно такого же, лежавшего перед ним на столе. Драко поднял голову, задумчиво взглянув на дверь, за которой недавно скрылись Фред и Джордж, а потом отбросил игрушку в сторону. На Гарри он больше не смотрел, но тот искренне надеялся, что эта глупейшая выходка не будет иметь последствий. </p><p>А Бал тем временем продолжался...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. План</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Гарри смог поговорить с Малфоем только ближе к обеду, во время безумной игры в квиддич, которую близнецы Уизли ознаменовали «Все против всех». В какой-то момент толпа студентов выбежала на улицу и решила, что неплохо бы полетать в такой погожий денек: школьники оседлали метлы и взмыли в небо, на ходу придумывая правила игры. В итоге большинство принялось бороться за квоффл, кое-как разделившись на команды, а остальные пытались поймать неуловимые снитчи. Мадам Трюк, естественно, не позволила школьникам взять бладжеры, но выдала целых пять золотых крылатых мячиков. Гарри поймал два из них, остальные достались Седрику Диггори, Чжоу Чанг и Драко Малфою, который появился в игре совершенно неожиданно. Пока гриффиндорец гонялся за мячиком под самыми облаками, три ловца сцепились внизу, пытаясь, маневрируя между другими игроками, поймать снитчи. Гарри не стал вступать в их битву, выиграв свою, и лишь наблюдал. Чжоу смеялась, пытаясь подрезать Диггори, и тот отвечал ей наглой сияющей улыбкой. Порой казалось, что Малфой из вредности мешает им миловаться, постоянно разрушая моменты и вызывая у Седрика гнев. И не сказать, что Гарри был против: маленький червячок удовлетворения грыз его сердце. </p><p>Гордый Рон на Нимбусе-2000, который Гарри одолжил ему, летал вместе со своими братьями, демонстрирующими, как удобно играть в слаженной паре, и не смотрел наверх, а Гермиона сидела с книгой на трибунах. Поэтому Гарри решился на весьма рисковый маневр: когда Седрик все-таки поймал снитч, он резко рванул вниз, пролетел между ругающимися ловцами и снова взмыл вверх. Приглашение было более чем понятным, на его взгляд, и он не ошибся: Малфой оставил Диггори и Чанг внизу и погнался за ним. Никто бы их не заподозрил, и с каждой секундой Гарри поднимался все выше, туда, где было ужасно холодно и начинались туманные облака. Наконец, фигурки игроков внизу стали совсем крошечными, и Гарри остановился. Малфой поднялся следом и замер рядом. Он с некоторым непониманием посмотрел на гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Ты рискуешь, Поттер, — выплюнул он и усмехнулся. — Правда, тут нечему удивляться. </p><p>— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он долго думал, как преподнести этот сюрприз, и решил, что глупо будет упустить возможность смутить надменного слизеринца. Хотя... тот ведь не был таким уж надменным. </p><p>— Что? — Малфой прищурился. Ветер вдруг игриво взлохматил его волосы, набросив несколько прядок ему на лицо. После гонки его аккуратная прическа и так превратилась в нечто, напоминающее вечный шухер знаменитого гриффиндорца, но, кажется, Драко это почти не волновало. — Ты серьезно?</p><p>— Ага. У меня есть кое-что, что нам очень поможет, — Гарри попытался сделать эффектную паузу, но Малфой лишь скептически приподнял бровь, подлетая ближе и зябко поводя плечами. — Мне подарили два пергамента для секретного общения. То, что пишется на одном, появляется на другом.</p><p>Малфой, вопреки всему, не выглядел довольным или удивленным. Наоборот, меж его бровей появилась морщинка, а глаза стали такими же холодными, как и облака над ними. Гарри вдруг с новой силой ощутил холод ветра, пронизывающего до костей, и близость мощи ледяной стихии, наполненной снегом. Ему захотелось спуститься вниз, в тепло, но он не мог двинуться с места, и даже пальцы его словно окоченели в теплых перчатках под чарами.</p><p>— Кто подарил тебе подобное? — спросил Драко.</p><p>— Фред и Джордж, — ответил Гарри, не понимая, к чему такие подробности. Он тут же прикусил себе язык, быстро придумывая оправдание. Зачем ему пергаменты? Для общения. С кем?.. С Роном, да, для уроков. Близнецы знали о нем и Малфое, они дружелюбно поддразнивали его, делая намеки и верша крошечные шалости, вроде их вчерашней шутки на Балу. Но Малфой бы не смог догадаться, нет, каким бы умным он ни был — это невозможно. Гарри успокоил себя.</p><p>— Вот как, — Драко нахмурился еще сильней. — Что ж, где эти твои пергаменты?</p><p>— Давай после ужина встретимся в коридоре, который ведет к Башне Астрономии. Я уйду первым пораньше, — предложил Гарри, оглядывая завесу облаков над ними и мутный туман под ногами. Кто-нибудь мог подняться сюда, нужно было торопиться, если они не хотели быть пойманными. Или подслушанными.</p><p>— Поттер... — Драко открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но потом вдруг замолк. Он помотал головой, словно избавляясь от навязчивой мысли, и криво усмехнулся. — Ладно. После ужина.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся ему, а потом резко спикировал вниз, стараясь не думать о том, что в лице слизеринца было что-то... новое. Какое-то чувство, не дающее ему покоя, похожее на раздражение и любопытство одновременно. «Ничего, — думал юноша, описывая широкие петли и делая вид, что он уже битый час занимается именно этим, — я спрошу у него вечером». Это обнадеживало.</p><p>Правда, заставляло чувствовать себя неловко в присутствии друзей. Гарри утешал себя лишь тем, что не он один был подвержен этому переживанию: Рон краснел до кончиков волос каждый раз, когда Гермиона ненароком касалась его, и выглядел чрезвычайно глупо.</p><p>— Тебе нужно просто расслабиться, — посоветовал ему Гарри, когда после игры и обеда подруга ушла в библиотеку, а мальчишки отправились в гостиную. — Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то. </p><p>— Кто тут говорит о любви? — возмутился Рон, почесывая затылок. — Я просто... Иногда мне кажется, что это правильно. Будто бы так было всегда. У тебя такого нет?..</p><p>— Есть порой, — сказал Гарри, опуская взгляд.</p><p>— Не с Гермионой же, нет?..</p><p>— Нет, что ты, конечно нет. Она мой друг и ничего больше.</p><p>Рон прокашлялся.</p><p>— Мы тут как-то говорили с ней... Ну, я подумал, что ты мне мало чего рассказываешь об этом. Я думал, может, тебе еще, — Рон неопределенно махнул рукой, — с того раза нравится Полумна Лавгуд, но ты так легко отпустил ее танцевать с этим, — он поморщился на мгновение. — Вот мы и гадаем...</p><p>— Мне не до этого сейчас, серьезно, — ответил юноша, иронично ухмыльнувшись. Ох, как Гарри не любил, когда друзья заговаривали на тему его чувств. Он бы и сам был бы не прочь в них разобраться, но он не мог сделать это просто так. Его странно задело упоминание о Малфое из уст приятеля, и это недовольство было похоже на паучий яд, попавший в кровь. Оно пыталось парализовать его, подчинить, но Гарри с ним справился.</p><p>— Мне кажется, что ты чувствуешь себя одиноким, — вдруг серьезно сказал Рон, останавливаясь посреди коридора. Вокруг были школьники, но они все прошли вперед, а портретов мало интересовали разговоры двух третьекурсников. Гарри покачал головой. Его удивило то, как пристально друг смотрел на него и сколько беспокойства было в его голубых глазах. </p><p>— Нет, с чего ты взял?</p><p>— Ты ничего нам не рассказываешь и порой выглядишь таким... грустным, — Рон неуверенно улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился и понизил голос до испуганного шепота. — Иногда ты так ухмыляешься, Гарри, это почти страшно. Так похоже на Малфоя.</p><p>Мурашки прошли по спине Гарри, когда Уизли сказал это. Но это были всего лишь мурашки — призрачное касание догадки, которую ему ничем не подтвердить. Он тихо кашлянул и постарался улыбнуться как можно мягче, так, как улыбался всегда. По коридору к ним приближалась толпа когтевранцев, и среди них была Чжоу. Мальчики поспешили уйти с дороги, и их разговор прервался, а когда возобновился снова, Гарри был готов его выдержать.</p><p>— Я никогда не замечал за собой подобного, — сказал он, направляясь в Башню. Рон последовал за ним. — Просто иногда мне становится тоскливо от того, что мне приходится участвовать в Турнире и терпеть все это.</p><p>Рон пожевал губу.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить с нами, да? Мы все поймем.</p><p>«Нет, не все», — грустно подумал Гарри. Они не примут их врага. Не то чтобы этим вечером Гарри снова собирался сбежать к нему. Рона и Гермиону бы не взволновало то, что происходило с ним, и они не обратили бы внимания... Гарри вдруг до крови прикусил язык, тихо зашипев себе под нос. О чем его мысли? Его воспоминания, моменты, которые должны были проскользнуть мимо давным-давно, вдруг на секунду вновь возникли перед ним. Наверное, он болен. «Сильно болен», — решил Гарри. Другого объяснения тому, что перед его внутренним взором вдруг мелькнуло изображение маленького трогательного уха, торчащего из белых волос, а следом чёткий профиль, словно выточенный в мраморе, у него не было.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри, — я знаю.</p><p>Рон тепло ему улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу. Он был его самым лучшим другом. </p><p>До вечера в гостиной царила суматоха, характерная для выходных. Кроме Гермионы никто не думал о занятиях, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом. Многие все еще обсуждали утреннюю игру, выражая желание продолжить ее завтра. Гарри был в их числе, потому что сидеть в Башне без какого-либо прилива радости было невыносимо. У него оставался еще день до урока с Дамблдором, и за это время он желал наполнить себя всевозможным счастьем, надеясь, что оно не выветрится после похода в директорский кабинет. Гарри даже ходил с Невиллом в теплицы и любовался на их цветок, за которым Долгопупс ухаживал все это время, едва ли не днями просиживая среди растений. Невиллу это так нравилось, что он даже упрекнул Гарри в том, что тот дежурил не слишком рьяно (или совсем не дежурил). Лескирет рос и становился все красивее, из крошечного росточка превращаясь во что-то ветвистое.</p><p>— Он будет прекрасным, — сказал как-то Долгопупс. — Разве это не чудо?</p><p>— Чудо, — согласился Гарри. Ему не понять было прелести ухаживания за цветами, но все-таки медленное рождение, расцветание жизни вдохновляло его. </p><p>Близнецы начали активную компанию по продаже своих шпаргалок, в число которых входили те волшебные пергаменты. Рон, прячась за спинами братьев от бдительного взора Гермионы, купил себе парочку шпаргалок, надписи на которых видел только тот, кто написал. Это было весьма полезно, и Гарри тоже прикупил себе таких. Правда, ему спрятаться не удалось и Гермиона все-таки устроила им разнос, взывая к их совести и чести и напоминая, что, если их поймают с подобным на экзамене — их исключат.</p><p>— А я-то что? — защищался Гарри, виновато поглядывая на Рона. — Я освобожден от экзаменов!</p><p>— Не сомневайся, Гарри Поттер, я прослежу, чтобы в будущем ты вел себя как достойный ученик, — надулась Гермиона, которую никто не желал слушать. Она ушла в спальню, но вскоре вернулась с набором для вязания («Я же говорил, что он пойдет на ура», — шепнул Гарри Рону) и уселась в кресле, похожая на сердитую сову. </p><p>Рон тут же опробовал свою шпаргалку. Он написал на ней что-то, а потом сунул другу под нос. Гарри ничего не увидел на листке, и Уизли расцвел.</p><p>— Ну и славно, — тихо произнес он. — И ничего в этом нет плохого, ну.</p><p>Гарри был полностью согласен с приятелем. Он внимательно посмотрел на купленные свиточки, думая, что бы такое важное ему написать на них. Что-нибудь... особенное, наверное. Ему не нужны были шпаргалки для занятий: на уроках он делал ленивые, но все-таки успехи, а экзамены уже давно покинули его мысли. Но все-таки было что-то, что хотелось оставить, выразить, но скрыть ото всех.</p><p>К ужину он так ничего и не придумал, зато узнал, что Фред и Джордж расширили диапазон своих покупателей. Точней, что они начали толкать товары и слизеринцам, чем возмутили многих гриффиндорцев. Гарри было все равно. Он ждал, и с каждой секундой внутри него росло смутное, нехорошее предчувствие. Началось все с того, что по дороге в Большой Зал на них накинулся Пивз, вооруженный чернильными бомбочками.</p><p>— Вот вам, малышня, вот вам! — хохотал полтергейст, обкидывая ребят. В итоге Гарри получил синее пятно на щеке, которое размазалось и не желало смываться, сколько очищающих чар Гермиона бы ни накладывала. Девочке тоже досталось: в ее волосах запуталось несколько комочков, и она никак не могла их достать.</p><p>Гарри попытался прогнать Пивза с помощью заклятия Конфундус, но тот ловко от него увернулся и полетел к группе пуффендуйцев, возвращавшихся из библиотеки, напоследок плюнув в Симуса и попав ему прямо в ухо.</p><p>Во время трапезы Гарри терпеливо косился на слизеринский стол. Малфой ел до ужаса медленно, держа спину такой прямой, будто он проглотил черенок от метлы. Он словно копировал манеру своего декана есть, скрупулезно разрезая мясо на крошечные кусочки. Гарри же постарался как можно быстрее запихать в себя овощное рагу и вкуснейшие куриные палочки. Однажды Драко взглянул на него, прикрыв этот жест за поднятым кубком, и гриффиндорец понял: пора. </p><p>— Мне нужно выйти, — шепнул он друзьям, поднимаясь с места. </p><p>— Аха, ики, — произнес Рон с набитым ртом, за что получил осуждающий тычок в ребра от Гермионы.  </p><p>— Ты же не пропадешь на весь вечер, как тогда, правда? — спросила девочка. Гарри покачал головой. Он же собирался вернуться в гостиную.</p><p>Он поторопился подняться из-за стола и покинуть Большой Зал. Радовало то, что некоторые ученики тоже закончили есть и возвращались в гостиные, карету и корабль, поэтому его уход не выглядел подозрительным. </p><p>Гарри поспешил к назначенному месту, надеясь, что ему не придется торчать там битый час, пока Малфой выбирает наиболее подходящий момент для побега из зала. Карта Мародеров была в Башне, потому что юноша никак не мог улучить момент, чтобы забрать ее, а объяснить Рону, зачем он берет Карту на ужин, было бы затруднительно. Гриффиндорец выбрал для себя удобный подоконник и забрался на него. Мысли о темном окне и Малфое рядом навевали на него неприятные воспоминания о событиях, произошедших не так давно. Прислонившись лбом к стеклу, Гарри позволил себе думать об этом, вспоминать, хотя обычно запрещал подобное. То было... слишком, да. Эмоциональные потрясения пугали его, потому что они могли перевернуть все с ног на голову, заставить его сердце сходить с ума. </p><p>Но ему не пришлось ждать долго. Вскоре в другом конце коридора появилась высокая фигура. Малфой шел, сжимая в руке палочку, и очень торопился. Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника, не совсем понимая, что так напугало или взволновало слизеринца. </p><p>— За тобой кто-то гонится что ли? — спросил он, когда тот приблизился.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — Драко остановился напротив него и убрал палочку в карман. — Просто я не хочу задерживаться надолго, кто-нибудь может заподозрить.</p><p>— Ладно, вот, — Гарри вытащил из кармана пустой пергамент, который, кстати, тоже было непросто забрать. Он протянул его Драко, и тот весьма придирчиво оглядел предложенное. Его взгляд зацепил слово «Рождество» в уголке, и его губы дрогнули.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что написанное на этих пергаментах не отражается где-то еще? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>Гарри не думал об этом. Он доверял Фреду и Джорджу.</p><p>— Едва ли.</p><p>Малфой поморщился, но все-таки убрал пергамент в карман. Несколько секунд они молчали, не зная, что сказать. Гарри сделал все, что хотел, и не понимал, почему Драко не уходит. Он взглянул на портрет толстого волшебника, сидевшего за столом, — тот не спал и наблюдал за ним, мигая крошечными глазками. Юноша смутился и отвернулся.</p><p>— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? — наконец не выдержал он. Малфой вскинул лицо, моргнул. Усмехнулся. </p><p>— Да. Я вызываю тебя на дуэль.</p><p>Гарри подавился вдохом и закашлял. Малфой терпеливо ждал, пока он придет в себя, и на его лице расплывалась ухмылка. </p><p>— Что, прости? — переспросил гриффиндорец, когда голос вернулся к нему. Если это была шутка, то совсем не смешная. </p><p>— Ну не глупи, Поттер. Это ненастоящая дуэль, — Малфой наклонился к нему, и его глаза заговорщицки блеснули. — Скажешь друзьям, что мы случайно столкнулись, поссорились, слово за слово, ну ты знаешь, как это бывает. Можно вплести сюда и Полумну Лавгуд, — он взмахнул рукой, не давая Гарри, тут же вцепившемуся в воспоминание о Бале, начать расспросы. — Расскажи об этом Грейнджер, пусть это будет достаточно реалистично, и я уверен, она побежит жаловаться, а это нам на руку. Получим отработку. И алиби.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Он не желал получать отработку и подставлять свой факультет из-за того, что Малфой не может придумать достаточно правдоподобную историю и сбежать от своих приятелей. Это было просто глупо.</p><p>— Я не особо хочу отдуваться на отработке, — сказал он. В окно за его спиной вдруг с силой ударил порыв ветра. Холод проник в коридор, и Гарри поежился. </p><p>— Я не уверен, что смогу еще несколько раз убежать от своих, — сказал Малфой. — Панси уже подозревает, что я тайно встречаюсь с Асторией или кем-то еще... Она может доставить проблем. </p><p>— А ничего, что твой факультет потеряет баллы? Они могут разозлиться.</p><p>— Я же подставлю знаменитого Гарри Поттера, заставлю чемпиона Хогвартса отдуваться на какой-то там отработке — это их успокоит, — Драко ухмыльнулся. — У меня нет другого плана. Я не могу больше сбегать. </p><p>— Это не самый лучший план.</p><p>— Слушай, Поттер, — Малфой разозлился. Его губы побелели, а нос сморщился, словно вокруг царил какой-то мерзкий запах. Юноша поднял руку, и Гарри почувствовал тычок палочки себе под ребра, — может, твои друзья такие тупые, что им все равно, где ты пропадаешь вечерами, но с моими это не пройдет. Они слышали, как Снейп назначил мне дату, и Панси уже готова была скандалить. Слизеринцы любят врать сами, но ненавидят, когда врут им. Одно дело быть пойманным с Поттером, когда я возвращаюсь из библиотеки, и совсем другое дело — быть пойманным с Поттером, когда я должен был до ночи сидеть со своим деканом.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки. Малфой загонял его в угол, заставлял выбирать и принимать условия. Он ведь не хотел прекращения. — Ладно, пусть будет так.</p><p>— Я не думал, что ты так легко согласишься, — признался Драко, отступая. — Обычно ты чертовски упрям.</p><p>— Не в этот раз, — Гарри задумался на мгновение. — Может, чего-то подобного и не хватало нашей спокойной и безмятежной жизни.</p><p>Малфой довольно оскалился. </p><p>— Вот и правильно, — шепнул он. — Бери секундантом Уизли. Блейз его отвлечет. Он выучил превосходное заклинание. Успокойся, оно безопасное, твоему рыжему дружку ничего не грозит. Мы возьмем всю вину за устроенное на себя, и они не получат отработку. Секунданты ни при чем. </p><p>— Забини что-то знает? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Он был не то чтобы против... Если бы оказалось, что Малфой проболтался Забини, он мог бы с чистой совестью рассказать ему про близнецов, и тогда одним секретом стало бы меньше. Но Драко разбил его ожидания.</p><p>— Нет, но он настолько тебя не любит, что поддерживает мое желание сбросить тебя с метлы. Я сказал ему, что хочу победить любыми способами.</p><p>— С метлы?</p><p>— Естественно, наша дуэль будет проходить на улице, иначе она закончится, не начавшись. Мы улетим к Запретному Лесу, пропадем из виду, изваляем тебя в снегу...</p><p>— Нет-нет, — прервал его Гарри, чувствуя, как на его губах сама собой расцветает улыбка, — если ты настаиваешь на нарушении правил, ты и проиграешь на дуэли. </p><p>— Нет, ни за что, — Малфой сложил руки на груди. Заметив, что гриффиндорец почти открыто смеется над ним, он раздраженно закатил глаза. — Так и быть, можно ничью. </p><p>— Ладно, ну и когда твоя дуэль?</p><p>— Давай в пятницу?</p><p>— Нет, не могу, — Гарри почувствовал, как его горло сжалось в легком спазме. Он стиснул руками подоконник. — У меня... дела.</p><p>— Тогда завтра, — Малфой не стал настаивать. — Метлу не забудь. За десять минут до отбоя встречаемся на Астрономической Башне. И смотри, не выдай Уизли секрета.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он удержал Драко за рукав, когда тот попытался развернуться и уйти. Не так далеко от них уже нарастал гул голосов, но он все еще был далеким, словно гром на горизонте. Еще было время.</p><p>— О чем ты говорил с Полумной? — спросил он. — Вчера, на Балу. </p><p>— Тебе показалось, — мягко ответил Драко. </p><p>— Едва ли. Она призналась мне, — Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что слизеринец заметно напрягся при этих словах, но не стал лгать, — что вы говорили, но не сказала мне, о чем именно.</p><p>— Это касалось Блейза, а не тебя.</p><p>— Если он что-нибудь сделает Полумне...</p><p>— Успокойся, Поттер, — Драко вырвал свой рукав из его пальцев и устало улыбнулся. — Он пытается ей понравиться, вот и все. Пусть я и считаю это жалкими попытками, но всё же пусть лучше он будет думать об этом, чем о своих новых приятелях.</p><p>— Она не выглядит довольной, — упрямо гнул своё Гарри. Полумна была его другом, и он не простил бы себя, если бы позволил какому-то там слизеринцу расстроить её.</p><p>— Поттер, знаток женских сердец, не лезь в это дело. Я сомневаюсь, что с тобой бы хоть одна девчонка выглядела довольной.</p><p>— О да, точно, — саркастически отозвался Гарри. — У меня ведь нет невесты, которая тихо-мирно пропадает где-то, пока я танцую на Балу с другой.  </p><p>Лицо Малфоя окаменело, его глаза вспыхнули таким мрачным огнём, что Гарри почти пожалел о своих словах. Он увидел, как влажно блеснули белые зубы за кривящимися губами, когда Драко угрожающе подался вперед, но вдруг всё остановилось. Малфой с шумом вдохнул воздух, выпрямился, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Гарри, и медленно достал из кармана волшебную палочку. Он посмотрел куда-то вбок, и в повороте его головы появилось что-то невыносимо гордое и ледяное.</p><p>— Merde, — шепнул он. Гарри тоже посмотрел в ту сторону, куда с такой холодной ненавистью взирал Малфой, и замер, чувствуя, как его тело деревенеет и начинает напряженно дрожать. Там, на углу, стоял высокий юноша. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы видеть их, и на его губах можно было заметить улыбку. Он двинулся вперёд, и с каждым его шагом что-то внутри Гарри обрывалось и погибало.</p><p>— Драко, иди, — шепнул он, не отрывая от Седрика взгляда. Конечно, Малфой его не послушал, и они оба как завороженные смотрели на приближение пуффендуйца. </p><p>— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Диггори, останавливаясь рядом с ними. Он улыбнулся Гарри, опершись плечом о стену рядом с окном, и взглянул на Малфоя. Тот с неприкрытыми презрением и ненавистью смотрел на него, сжав губы так сильно, что они почти слились с его бледной кожей. Драко тяжело дышал, но Диггори игнорировал это, источая во все стороны волны дружелюбия. </p><p>Это казалось сюрреалистичным. Гарри прижимался к подоконнику, мечтая, чтобы этот момент вдруг оказался сном. Он почти чувствовал, как воздух электризуется, становясь густым и тяжёлым. В этот момент он ненавидел Седрика: тот был угрозой — не призрачной, а вполне реальной. Одно его слово, одно неверное движение, выпад — и у Малфоя возникнет прекрасный повод взглянуть на Гарри этим уничижительным взглядом. </p><p>— Твоя броня с тобой, Малфой? — спросил Седрик таким тоном, как будто уже час они втроём вели дружескую беседу. Драко побелел еще сильней, а потом криво усмехнулся, приподняв верхнюю губу в оскале. Из его правого рукава потекла темно-зеленая жидкость, заливая его руку и застывая. Гарри с ужасом смотрел, как его кисть позеленела, а потом только догадался, что Драко каким-то образом переместил ту защиту, что ему подарил отец. Он ранее никогда особо об этом не задумывался, почти забыв, и сейчас увиденное его почти потрясло. Он взглянул на белую шею слизеринца, с лёгким ощущением тошноты замечая, как из ворота поднимается темная линия. </p><p>— Не припоминаю, чтоб я тебя звал, Диггори, — процедил Малфой.</p><p>— А я пришёл не к тебе.</p><p>Гарри никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. Он посмотрел на слизеринца, взглядом пытаясь попросить его уйти. Седрик устал ждать, разозлился на него. Всё станет в сто раз хуже, если Малфой и Диггори сцепятся сейчас. Драко смотрел на него в ответ, и Гарри за холодной серой пеленой увидел искру страха. Какое-то время они просто глядели друг нa друга, а потом слизеринец, подняв подбородок, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился прочь. </p><p>— К чёрту, — услышал Гарри его сдавленное ругательство. Что ж, Драко его понял.</p><p>— Вот и славно, — шепнул Седрик, не позволяя Гарри проводить юношу взглядом. — Я поймал тебя. Наконец. </p><p>— Это бесполезно, Седрик, — Гарри отвернулся и уставился в окно. Малфой ушёл, и он чувствовал себя опустошенным. «Побыстрей бы завтра», — крутилось у него в голове. — Я не понимаю, что тебе нужно.</p><p>— Я тебе уже объяснял.</p><p>— Седрик, ты просто... — Гарри бессильно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему нужно было уходить. Эта встреча была мучением, его предчувствия оправдались. Свет факелов больно резал его по глазам, а в висках начинала пульсировать кровь. Неужели снова? — Ты ничего не добьешься. Мой ответ всё тот же.</p><p>— А он, — кивок в сторону коридора, — знает о твоём ответе?</p><p>— Хватит! — резко оборвал его Гарри. Он повернулся и стиснул мантию пуффендуйца в своих пальцах, чувствуя, как смутное желание сжать кулак покрепче и залепить юноше не хилый синяк растёт с каждой секундой. — Пожалуйста, Седрик. </p><p>— Ладно, — Диггори погладил его пальцы, сжимающие плотную ткань рядом с гербом факультета. — Я не буду говорить о нём. </p><p>— Хватит требовать от меня ответа, который я уже дал. Я могу думать об этом хоть всю жизнь, но я не скажу тебе ничего другого! — Гарри старался говорить ровно, надеясь, что силы его слов хватит, чтобы остановить это. Диггори нашёл его неожиданно, он не был готов к этому разговору, но раз уж так вышло... Нужно закончить это. Грубо, резко, как угодно, лишь бы он больше не подходил к нему.</p><p>Из-за поворота вышла компания школьников. Они, весело болтая, прошли мимо, заинтересованно взглянув на двух чемпионов. Седрик кивнул кому-то, быстро улыбнувшись, а потом вновь посмотрел на Гарри. Он вовсе не выглядел самодовольным или наглым, странный огонёк в его глазах пропал. Не мог же он взаправду думать, что нечто подобное возможно? Диггори тихо хмыкнул, наклонив голову.</p><p>— Нет? </p><p>— Нет, — подтвердил Гарри. </p><p>— Ладно, — вдруг легко согласился Седрик, прищурившись. Он выпрямился и положил руку юноше на плечо. — Если ты так желаешь. Я не буду больше спрашивать.</p><p>— Правда? — обрадовался Гарри. Но не успел он почувствовать подвоха, как Седрик вдруг грустно улыбнулся, наклонился и прижался губами к его виску, тут же отпрянув.</p><p>— Прости, — раскаяния не было на его лице, — но я не верю тебе.</p><p>Гриффиндорец вырвался, недовольно взглянув на юношу, и молча пошёл прочь от злополучного окна. Он чувствовал, как в нём поднимается волна не простого раздражения — почти ярости. Ему захотелось развернуться и закричать Седрику в лицо о том, что это уже похоже на преследование, и лишь огромная сила воли помогла ему сдержаться.</p><p>— Гарри!</p><p>— Чёрт, — юноша остановился и развернулся на каблуках. Ладно. У него было достаточно силы, чтобы оттолкнуть его грубо. Мягкие слова, твёрдость — это не работало. Если он хотел сохранить то, что у него уже было, то это бессмысленное влечение должно было прекратиться. — Держись от меня подальше, Седрик, — процедил Гарри. То, что Гриндевальд пытался поднять в нём и что пуффендуец задавил своим порывом, клубилось в его сердце, мыслях. — Ты можешь приставать к Чжоу Чанг, Малфою, кому угодно, но не смей более заговаривать со мной на эту тему.</p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>— Я не девчонка, если ты не заметил, и я вовсе не пытаюсь... играть с тобой или что-то вроде. Ты мне не нравишься. Совсем, — выплюнул Гарри. Когда он достал палочку? — Ты бросил меня в прошлом году, а потом снова пытался навязать своё общество. Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься и почему отказываешься меня слышать, но, чёрт тебя дери, Седрик, если ты еще раз меня поцелуешь... Если ты попытаешься хоть как-то на меня воздействовать, я тебя прокляну, я обещаю.</p><p>Юноша беспомощно и.... испуганно смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Гарри не стал дожидаться ответной реплики. Он просто сбежал.  </p><p>Он несся по коридорам Хогвартса так быстро, словно за ним гнался полтергейст. Он не смотрел по сторонам, не замечал тех, кого случайно задевал плечом, оказавшись в толпе гриффиндорцев, поднимающихся в Башню. Юноша ворвался в гостиную, пнул ни в чём неповинное кресло и свалился на диван, стоявший у камина. Гарри стиснул руками свою голову, пытаясь успокоить тугое биение пульса в висках. </p><p>— Чёрт! — зашипел он себе под нос, раскачиваясь вперёд, а затем назад. Медленно буря внутри утихала. Нереальность происходящего отходила на второй план, и Гарри начинал чувствовать тепло, идущее от огня, мягкость подушек, боль оттого, что он изо всех сил тянул свои волосы, словно пытаясь вместе с ними вырвать мысли из головы. </p><p>«Успокойся, — твердил он себе, — успокойся». Диггори поймёт, всё закончится. Этого достаточно. Больше не будет нужды думать об этом. Гарри попытался представить что-нибудь холодное, внезапно свалившееся ему на голову. Огромный мысленный сугроб чуть усмирил его, однако всё грозило начаться по новой, когда с ужина вернулись друзья и Гермиона спросила его, почему он выглядит таким напряжённым.</p><p>— У меня завтра дуэль, — выдавил из себя Гарри, пряча лицо от девушки и глядя на рыжее пламя в камине. Он почувствовал, как прогнулся диван, когда Рон опустился рядом.</p><p>— Дуэль? — переспросила Гермиона севшим голосом. — С кем?</p><p>— С Малфоем. Рон, будешь моим секундантом? — Гарри хотел разобраться с этим побыстрей и уйти спать. Он знал, что не сможет заснуть быстро, но мечтал оказаться под пологом, где его никто не тронет. Внезапно все вокруг стало его раздражать. Беспокойство Гермионы бесило, а восхищённо-недоуменный взгляд Уизли вызывал желание презрительно сморщиться.</p><p>— Да, да, конечно, — отозвался Рон.</p><p>— Нет, никакой дуэли не будет, — встряла подруга. — Гарри, ты что такое несёшь? Это запрещено! Вас могут наказать, лишить баллов, исключить!</p><p>— Я возьму всю вину на себя, а меня уж точно не исключат, — отрезал гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Это какое-то безумие, — Гермиона схватила диванную подушку, положила её на колени и принялась дергать за бахрому. — Какая дуэль, вы что, не можете решить всё на словах? Он тебя вызвал, да? Это просто ловушка, Гарри, Малфой не придёт. Нашёл с кем соревноваться — с этим трусом!</p><p>— Он придёт, Гермиона, я точно знаю.</p><p>— Из-за чего дуэль? — шептал Рон, игнорируя слова подруги. — Из-за Полумны Лавгуд?</p><p>— В том числе, — Гарри, наверное, выглядел таким злым, что его слова окрашивались в правдивый оттенок. — Мы сильно ругались.</p><p>Он не выдержал, поднялся на ноги и принялся ходить туда-сюда перед камином. Мало кто обращал сейчас на него внимание, и лишь Рон с Гермионой расширенными глазами следили за его перемещениями.</p><p>— Гарри, нельзя, — голос девушки наполнялся высокими звенящими нотками. — Ты чемпион, ты опозоришь школу! На тебе лежит ответственность. Ты уже не маленький, чтобы вот так поддаваться на провокации...</p><p>Юноша горько усмехнулся.</p><p>— Мне всё равно.</p><p>— Рон, хоть ты ему скажи, — подруга вцепилась в Уизли, который неуверенно отодвигался от неё. — Ты же не собираешься в этом участвовать?</p><p>— Ну, я... — он замямлил, сглотнул, глядя на Гарри, заслонявшего ему свет огня, и сказал твёрже: — Если эта дуэль настоящая, то я не хочу, чтобы Малфой думал, будто я испугался. На дуэли должен быть секундант.</p><p>— Это опасно!</p><p>— Это всего лишь игра в «Сбрось другого с метлы», Гермиона, — жёстко произнёс Гарри. — С нами ничего не случится. У меня есть разрешение на ночные передвижения, забыла?</p><p>— Ты втягиваешь Рона...</p><p>— Если нас поймают, я буду ходить на отработку вместо него. Рон сам согласился, прекрати представлять его безвольным!</p><p>— Гарри, да что с тобой?! — Гермиона вскочила на ноги. Её волосы подпрыгнули, отразив свет огня, и на секунду Гарри почудилось, будто голову подруги окружает ореол света. — Прекрати злиться!</p><p>— Я... — он представил, каким сейчас предстал перед друзьями. Резкий, грубый силуэт перед огнём. Всё произошло слишком быстро. То, что дарило ему надежду, скрылось за чёрными тучами в одно мгновение, и он не мог просто забыть об этом, отстраниться, спрятаться... — Прости.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона приблизилась к нему. Она потянула его к диванчику, усадила, мягко поглаживая по плечу. — Всё хорошо, ладно. Ты можешь злиться на него сколько угодно, но он не изменится. Тихо. Я уж думала, сейчас что-нибудь произойдёт... Однажды в детстве я так разозлилась, что книги начали вылетать из шкафа, представляешь?..</p><p>Гермиона шептала ему что-то успокаивающее, рассказывая историю о спонтанном выбросе магии, пока он смотрел на огонь и кивал. Рон теперь сидел напротив и во все глаза глядел на него, ожидая чего-то. Он тоже слушал рассказ подруги, ненавязчиво пытающейся призвать их к благоразумию, и явно не понимал, что происходит. Гарри смог его успокоить одним кивком, ясно дающим понять, что никакие слова Гермионы не изменят его решения. С каждой секундой он понимал, что всё идет по плану, придуманному Малфоем: Грейнджер постарается их остановить. Они попадутся. У них будут часы монотонной работы, проведённые бок о бок. Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, почему он так высоко ценил возможность подобного.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ночь была очень холодной, но ветер утих и лишь изредка завывал где-то в Лесу. Тёмное небо низко висело над замком, в котором погасли почти все огни. Хогвартс готовился спать, школьники уже сидели в своих гостиных, спальнях, и только призрачные тени скользили по коридорам, светясь, словно мутные лунные лучи.<p>Гарри и Рон стояли на крыше Астрономической Башни. Её покрывал лёд, и один неверный шаг рядом с краем мог быть роковым. Они ждали, когда слизеринцы наконец соизволят появиться. Уизли начинал сомневаться в том, уж не ловушка ли это на самом деле, но Гарри знал, что Драко просто нравится издеваться над ним.</p><p>— Поттер, — раздался довольный голос. Малфой выступил из тени. «Совсем как тогда», — подумал Гарри, покрепче перехватывая Снежную Гарпию в руках. Рон с Нимбусом-2000 стал в оборонительную стойку и задышал, словно бык: дыхание клубами пара вырывалось у него изо рта.</p><p>— Малфой, — поприветствовал юношу Гарри. Он взглянул на Забини, стоящего за спиной Малфоя. Тот был равнодушен к происходящему, как будто они просто столкнулись в коридоре, а не стояли на самой высокой башне Хогвартса, готовясь к сражению. Он ведь должен был считать это настоящей дуэлью, пусть и.... бесчестной. Если Малфой не солгал.</p><p>— Что ж, начнём, — Драко подошел ближе. — Секунданты держатся на расстоянии тридцати ярдов, не ближе. Над землёй на... десять ярдов, и Блейз наложит чары. Кто первый упадёт — тот и проиграл. И нововведение: проигравший исполнит одно желание победителя. Любое желание.</p><p>Гарри прищурился. Они же договорились на ничью, да? Но Малфой выглядел слишком довольным. Он весь сегодняшний день светился так, будто произошло что-то просто потрясающее, и Гарри никак не мог понять, связано это с их встречей или нет. Гермиона наверняка уже пошла жаловаться МакГонагалл, не обнаружив друзей, значит, всё идет как надо — это радовало. Но не настолько же. Хотя теперь стоит постараться столкнуть Малфоя в снег, чтобы Драко потом не имел возможности дразнить его невыполненным обещанием.</p><p>— Идёт.</p><p>— Тогда вперёд.</p><p>Малфой первым запрыгнул на метлу, и молчаливый Забини словно тень повторил его движение. Гарри отстал от него на какие-то пару секунд, но к месту дуэли — небольшой полянке перед Запретным Лесом — он прилетел первым. Рон летел в хвосте, чувствуя себя немного скованно: ему никогда не приходилось участвовать в дуэлях и летать на метлах по ночам. Наверное, ему следовало послушаться Гермиону, которая устроит им обоим ужасный скандал завтра, и остаться... Но это же Рон. Он не мог бросить друга в беде, и Гарри чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что обманывает его.</p><p>Он остановился напротив Малфоя в воздухе. Рон полетел за его спину, а Забини, установивший какие-то поддерживающие чары около земли, — за Драко. Они оба зажгли свои волшебные палочки, потому что в темноте с трудом можно было различить силуэты дуэлянтов. Малфой мерзко ухмылялся, глядя на Гарри. На руках были чёрные перчатки, и он крепко сжимал волшебную палочку. Под шапкой его волосы едва было видно, но Гарри то и дело ловил взглядом блеск белокурого локона. </p><p>— На счёт три, — скомандовал он. — Расходиться не будем, ярды считать тоже. Готов?</p><p>— Да, — шепнул Гарри.</p><p>— Раз, — Драко поднял палочку, и гриффиндорец повторил его движение, — два... — они направили их на друг друга, — ...три.</p><p>Они обсудили это на пергаментах. Подляночные заклинания, сбрасывающие, откидывающие... Для отвлечения внимания. Гарри не помнил даже, какое из них он использовал, но ярко-голубая вспышка пролетела над плечом Драко, и Забини ловко отбил её. Заклятие Малфоя вильнуло, и гриффиндорец успел только крикнуть Рону, чтобы тот поберегся, прежде чем кинуться в сторону.</p><p>Драко сказал, что Забини позаботится о том, чтобы Уизли потерял их из виду. Блейз позаботился: Гарри успел увидеть, как в воздухе очертил дугу огонёк Люмоса, прежде чем снег, лежавший на земле, вдруг взмыл вверх. Он начал оседать тяжёлыми хлопьями, но удачно налетевший ветер вновь подкинул его к чёрным облакам. Гарри услышал звонкий смешок Малфоя, увидел его стремительный силуэт и погнался следом.</p><p>— Забини! — раздался позади вскрик Рона, а далее треск заклинания.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Гарри не знал, куда ему деться. Деревья были совсем близко, и из чащи, подступившей к кромке Леса, веяло опасностью. Снегопад, устроенный слизеринцами, уже прошёл, но Рон и Блейз пропали где-то. Да и Малфой словно испарился.</p><p>Гарри медленно полетел в сторону Леса. Люмос бы не помог развеять окружающую тьму и лишь привлёк бы внимание. Стало очень тихо, и только странный треск, похожий на треск поленьев в камине, нарушал тишину. Гарри вдруг увидел огонёк: кто-то неистово тряс волшебной палочкой из Леса. Он поспешил на зов, надеясь, что это не какое-нибудь новое хищное животное из числа тех тварей, что обитают в этом месте. </p><p>Это оказался всего лишь Малфой, зависший среди голых ветвей одного дерева. Гарри подлетел к нему, стараясь громко не дышать: неосознанное желание вести себя тихо было нестерпимым.</p><p>— Малфой? — шёпотом позвал он. Слизеринец поманил его.</p><p>— Поттер, смотри, — он указал куда-то в чащу. Гарри пригляделся и ничего не увидел.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Вот, там, недалеко, — Драко схватил его за плечо, заставляя подлететь ближе и посмотреть со своего места. Гарри чуть не напоролся на острую ветку, но все-таки смог вглядеться во тьму, царящую в чаще. Свет от снега, призрачный и едва заметный, там гас и пропадал, но зато между двух деревьев, почти переплетающихся стволами, мерцало нечто. Сиреневый свет — тусклый и не дающий теней — горел там, словно призрак, заточенный в плену двух деревьев. Он был совсем недалеко, пленительно близко, и казалось, что до него можно добраться...</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Я не знаю... — Малфой неуверенно покосился на Гарри. — Но мы не будем проверять. Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз?</p><p>— Ты получил свой шрам, — Гарри вглядывался в пятно, пытаясь понять, что это такое. Любопытство медленно разгоралось в нём, и в то же время ему казалось, что верхом наивности будет лететь на таинственный свет в Лесу. — Нам ведь нужно потянуть время, да? Наша дуэль продолжается. </p><p>— Поттер...</p><p>— Забини и Рон куда-то делись, думаю, ищут нас.</p><p>— Тогда нужно извалять кого-нибудь в снегу и вернуться. С нас хватит приключений в Лесу.</p><p>Гарри отцепил его руку от своего плеча и направил метлу вперёд, прикидывая расстояние до света. Добраться, взглянуть, узнать, что там, вернуться назад, пока монстры не выползли наружу... Может, это тот заповедник, что Крайфер построил для жуткого паука Хагрида? Вполне возможно. Тогда не будет ничего страшного, если?..</p><p>Что-то новое. Ему нужно было это. Гарри не отказался бы сразиться с василиском ещё раз, чтобы выплеснуть тугую, яростную силу, что копилась в нём со вчерашнего вечера. С <i>того самого</i> момента, который в его памяти лежал под строжайшим табу.</p><p>— Гермиона пошла к МакГонагалл, я уверен в этом. Профессора придут за нами сюда с минуты на минуту. </p><p>— Поттер, ты с ума сошел? </p><p>— Да, — Гарри опустил голову, пролетая под ещё одной веткой, и медленно двинулся в темноту, не отрывая взгляда от сияния. — Да, уже давно. </p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел Малфой себе под нос. Гарри почувствовал, что слизеринец задел его локтем, отправившись следом за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Мгновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мутное светящееся пятно находилось не так близко, как казалось. Гарри медленно двигался между черными ветками, похожими на тонкие лапки пауков, тянущиеся к нему со всех сторон, и думал, что глупо будет угодить в какую-нибудь ловушку. Лес был наполнен тихими, пугающими звуками — они прерывали холодную, застывшую тишь. Сияние становилось все ярче: оно походило на туманное облако, заключенное между деревьями. Или же... как будто свет лился откуда-то изнутри, но не мог выйти за пределы своего расплывчатого тела.</p><p>— Малфой? — шепотом позвал Гарри. Он слышал, как слизеринец летит вслед за ним, но не видел его.</p><p>— Что? — отозвался Малфой. Его голос звучал негромко и очень напряженно.</p><p>— Мы далеко?</p><p>— Нет, я, — он, видимо, обернулся, — вижу поляну.</p><p>— Тогда хорошо, — Гарри подлетел к свету вплотную и опустился на землю перед ним. Под ногами у него хрустнули сухие ветки, скрипнул снег, и юноша по колено провалился в сугроб. Чертыхаясь, он кое-как выбрался из него, встав на твердую землю перед лиловым облаком. Рядом никого не было: ни монстров, ни волшебников. Тишина и холод — все, что окружало это место. Гарри, подняв волшебную палочку повыше, зажег яркий Люмос и тут же отпрянул: по завесе вдруг прошла волна треска. Она поднялась куда-то вверх, туда, где света уже не было, — и исчезла.</p><p>Гарри наклонился, пошарил у себя под ногами и поднял с земли сук. Прицелившись, он кинул его в завесу, но тот отскочил от нее, словно ударившись о стену. С ним ничего не случилось — Гарри думал, тот загорится.</p><p>— Ну и что это? — подал голос Малфой, все еще парящий на метле в воздухе. — Поттер?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Гарри. Подумав, он протянул руку и осторожно, готовясь в любой момент отскочить, коснулся барьера. Трескучая волна прошла по невидимой стене и пропала, а Гарри все стоял, пытаясь понять, что за загадка Запретного Леса оказалась перед ним. Он вглядывался в сияние, не видя в нем ничего, и вдруг... на одно крошечное мгновение ему показалось, что в мутной глубине появился темный силуэт. Что-то большое, неподвижное находилось там, но все тут же скрыл туман. Гарри, утопая в снегу и мысленно прощаясь с сухими носками, попытался обойти дерево. Казалось, что за ним нет ничего, кроме Леса: те же деревья, мрачные глубины...</p><p>— Тут стена! — хором воскликнули они с Малфоем, в одно и то же время наткнувшись на невидимую преграду. Разве что Малфой парил над его головой, стуча перед собой палкой.  </p><p>Гарри был в смятении. Он ясно видел черные деревья, но в то же время словно елозил по стеклу огромной банки, пытаясь пробраться внутрь. Или же... выбраться? Странное, пугающее ощущение овладело им — он принялся шарить руками вокруг себя, постоянно натыкаясь на стену: та все тянулась и тянулась, наверное, кругом обходя Хогвартс. Гарри стукнул по ней кулаком, и тут же сияние отозвалось треском. Видимо, это была брешь или проход...</p><p>— Высоко она? — спросил Гарри, вскидывая голову. Малфой покосился на него и начал снижаться.</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил он, — мне не подняться. Ветки, ветер. Поттер, мы должны возвращаться. Что бы тут ни было, — он кивнул в пустоту, — это спрятано от нас.</p><p>— Или мы спрятаны, — Гарри вгляделся в лицо слизеринца. Его брови были нахмурены, глаза казались темными и пустыми, а нижняя губa — более пухлая, вечно капризно выпяченная — обветрилась. Драко постоянно облизывал губы, волновался. Он был напуган. — Тебе не интересно, что это?</p><p>— Может, Дамблдор в кои-то веки решил подумать о студентах? Построили барьер, отделяющий нас от Леса, — здравая идея, если вспомнить о тварях, что там живут.</p><p>— Возможно, — Гарри с сомнением покосился на свет и, развернувшись, вновь отправился к нему. Может, и правда, это защита от Леса? А может, военное укрепление? Юноша вновь прижал руку к сиреневому туману — что там? Что это?</p><p>Чем дольше Гарри вглядывался в клубящееся нечто, тем больше ему казалось, что он видит что-то. Нажатие ладоней заставляло стену дрожать, но она не уступала ему ни на дюйм — наоборот, барьер словно становился прочней, тверже. Но за ним проступало что-то, и Гарри казалось, что он уже видит какой-то домик, похожий на избушку Хагрида, но тот вновь и вновь пропадал в мутной мгле.</p><p>— Поттер, хватит, пойдем, — уговаривал его Малфой. Он постоянно оглядывался, светил палочкой то в один уголок черной чащи, то в другой. — Ты ничего не добьешься этим. </p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Гарри. Он напоследок еще раз оглядел сияющую брешь, — ладно, пойдем.</p><p>«Я вернусь сюда завтра», — дал он себе зарок и уже развернулся, чтобы подобрать лежащую на земле метлу, как вдруг в сияющем сгустке появилось черное пятно. Малфой стоял к нему ближе, и он с готовностью вскинул палочку. Гарри не отстал от него ни на секунду — они вдвоем уставились на неизвестное нечто, готовясь отразить атаку. Сперва пятно было неясным, но с каждой секундой оно становилось все четче. Круглое тело, тонкие лапы — это было нечто вроде паука, без сомнения. Гарри помнил о том, что место содержания гибрида акромантула и лукотруса находится недалеко от школы, но не настолько же близко...</p><p>Паук с другой стороны отвратительно шевелился, молотя лапами, и с каждым мгновением свет все тускнел. Он затягивался, словно шов, и Гарри видел толстые нити, похожие на ветки, сжимающие его. Монстр не пытался выбраться, он... прятался?</p><p>— Поттер?.. — тихо позвал его Драко. Гарри повернул голову и увидел, что слизеринец смотрит в сторону. Там, между деревьями, наливалась серебряная искра. С каждой секундой она становилась ярче. Точно такая же была с другой стороны, и они медленно начали придвигаться. Сияющая брешь вдруг исчезла, оставив после себя лишь белый образ на сетчатке глаза, — искры растянулись и с громким, оглушительным треском полетели навстречу друг другу. За короткое мгновение Гарри понял, что в процессе своего бега они очертили периметр невидимого барьера — тот не был бесконечным, нет, просто большим. Третья искра появилась откуда-то сверху, вспышки столкнулись, грянул гром, от которого вздрогнули деревья. Упругая волна воздуха ударила Гарри в грудь и отшвырнула прочь, словно тростинку. </p><p>Юноша не успел даже вскрикнуть. Он пролетел несколько ярдов и рухнул в сугроб, чудом не зацепив дерево головой. Дыхание выбило из его груди, снег попал под ворот и потек холодными струйками по спине. Гарри хрипло задышал, мотая головой и пытаясь прийти в себя: он никак не мог приподняться, опираясь левой рукой и еще глубже увязая в снегу. Наконец, он кое-как выкатился из сугроба — перед глазами все плыло, и гриффиндорцу пришлось какое-то время лежать, опираясь на локоть, и дышать, чувствуя, как холод сковывает его тело. Наконец, зрению вернулась четкость, и Гарри увидел прямо перед собой древко своей метлы. Оно было белым и почти сливалось со снегом. Это навело его на мысль, и...</p><p>— Малфой! — Гарри резко вскинул голову, с трудом садясь на колени и оглядываясь. Люмосы погасли, и теперь ничто не освещало лес, кроме таинственного сияния снега, не желающего сливаться с тьмой чащи. Гарри поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь и для верности хватаясь за ствол дерева, и огляделся. Никакого света более не было, и теперь найти барьер можно было только на ощупь или приглядевшись к следам на снегу. Гарри зажег Люмос (видимо, инстинкт не позволил ему выпустить палочку из рук) и начал пробираться обратно. Правая рука все болела, но в целом он отделался только ушибами. Снег около деревьев был примят, и по нему словно прошла волна морского прибоя. Гарри беспомощно огляделся и наконец увидел темную фигуру на земле. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он бросился вперед.</p><p>Малфой лежал, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Гарри приблизился к нему, боясь вздохнуть, но с облегчением застонал, когда увидел, что Драко просто смотрит куда-то вверх, не стремясь подниматься. Слизеринец покосился на него и отвел глаза. Гарри думал уже потянуть его за руку и поднять, но тут заметил, что снег под правой ногой Малфоя... красный? Из сугроба торчал кривой, обломанный пень, занесенный снегом, и от него темный след вел к юноше.</p><p>— Малфой, твоя нога... — Гарри осторожно опустился рядом с ним, забыв о собственных неудобствах. Он осторожно отогнул край мантии, закрывающий ногу Драко, и тут же прикусил губу: штанина была порвана. Малфой тихо закашлял и приподнялся на локтях.</p><p>— Все очень плохо?</p><p>— Что? — Гарри вскинул голову, но тут же вновь отвернулся. — Я.... я не знаю. Ты поцарапался. Сильно болит?</p><p>— Я... — Драко судорожно вздохнул. Гриффиндорец не раз замечал, что в темноте Малфой напоминает привидение, но сейчас он казался белым, как полотно. Однако страха и паники не было в его глазах, наоборот, он с какой-то безграничной обреченностью взирал на Гарри. — Я не чувствую... ноги. Ох.</p><p>Гарри глубоко задышал. Ничего страшного, мадам Помфри все вылечит. Точно. Абсолютно.</p><p>— Давай, ты должен встать, — Гарри попытался взять Малфоя за руку и потянуть, но тот вдруг заупрямился. Он вжался в сугроб, еще сильней утопая в нем, и замотал головой. </p><p>— Подожди немного, — тихо сказал он. </p><p>— Малфой, прекрати, — Гарри стиснул его ладонь в своих пальцах. Паника медленно овладевала им. Может, Малфой ударился головой и сошел с ума? Или его парализовало? Или еще что-нибудь не менее ужасное? Ему захотелось немедленно оказаться в больничном крыле, а для этого нужно было вытащить слизеринца из этого Леса. Гарри никогда не был знатоком в медицине, но он искренне сомневался в том, что долгое лежание в снегу способствует укреплению здоровья. — Я помогу тебе.</p><p>— Я хочу полежать, — надулся Драко, глядя на юношу снизу-вверх. — Отойди, ты заслоняешь мне звезды. </p><p>— Что? — Гарри опешил. Он вскинул голову и меж голых ветвей и черных нависших облаков увидел смутное сияние. Буквально несколько звездочек пробились сквозь туманную завесу: они были совсем крошечными, но удивительно яркими. Драко смотрел на них со смесью восхищения и смятения, и Гарри не понимал, что с ним творится. Он пришел к выводу, что Драко ударился головой и сошел с ума, поэтому решил не слушать его глупых протестов и наконец увести его в замок. — Пошли, Малфой. Хватит придуриваться. Не время для романтики.</p><p>— Поттер, — Драко тихо зашипел, вновь приподнимаясь на локтях. Его руки задрожали, — я не могу встать. Вообще.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него пару секунд, а потом присел рядом и взял за плечо. Он крякнул под тяжестью чужого тела, проигнорировал упрямое бормотание слизеринца и покрепче ухватил Малфоя за пояс, помогая ему устоять на ногах. Метлы пришлось заколдовать и заставить лететь следом — это было весьма непросто, и Гарри понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы собраться с силами и заставить себя идти вперед. Ему приходилось почти тащить Драко, крепко держа его одной рукой, — тот недовольно постанывал что-то ему в ухо и почти до боли хватался за шею Гарри.</p><p>— Черт, — он заставил гриффиндорца остановиться. Опираясь на здоровую ногу, Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Он поднял лицо и виновато посмотрел на Гарри. Он никогда так не смотрел на него. — Поттер, это просто смешно. Я не хочу, чтоб ты меня тащил. Там, где-то Уизли, он увидит.</p><p>— Мне все равно, — упрямо заявил Гарри. — Ты пострадал из-за меня. Опять. Я не собираюсь бросать тебя в этом Лесу, потому что Рону что-то там не понравится.</p><p>— Не понравится, что ты меня обнимаешь, да, — Малфой скабрезно усмехнулся и отстранился, отпуская Гарри. Гриффиндорец знал, чем это все закончится, поэтому не спешил убирать руку: Драко попытался шагнуть, но раненая нога не выдержала напряжения. Он зашипел, его плечи поникли. Наверное, ему очень не хотелось выглядеть слабым, и Гарри понимал его. Он бы не позволил Драко себя тащить. И уж тем более...</p><p>— Я не обнимаю тебя, а помогаю дойти, — сказал он и вновь обхватил его за пояс. Деревья уже почти расступились перед ними, до поляны было совсем немного, а там будет легче. Забини и Рон прилетят, и...</p><p>Гарри не особенно задумывался о том, как отреагирует Уизли. Может, Рон все еще не оправился от травмы, что нанесли ему Реддл и Петтигрю, но он ненавидел Драко. Он бы предпочел, наверное, чтобы Малфой и вовсе сгинул в Запретном Лесу: порой, когда дело доходило до ссоры, в голубых глазах горел ужасающий огонь. Гарри не знал, что и думать: он давно уже впутался в это и впутался крепко, однако мало-мальски приличного объяснения у него не было. Если бы Рон серьезно спросил у него, зачем ему это, что Гарри бы ответил ему? </p><p>Гарри думал об этом не раз, и он чувствовал, что ходит кругами. Малфой был эгоистичен, горд, самолюбив — недостатки стали его неотъемлемыми чертами. Но также он был умен, храбр порой и чувствителен к происходящему. Пусть он превосходно держал свое лицо, умел прятать эмоции и не поддаваться чувствам; он остро воспринимал действительность. Гарри понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять это. </p><p>«Драко не жесткий, — подумал Гарри, — он замкнутый. Скрытный». Кто знает, что за ураган тревожит его, если эта буря надежно спрятана глубоко в его душе.</p><p>Но сейчас Малфой был напряжен, словно струна. Гарри чувствовал это, ведь он крепко держал юношу, не позволяя ему опираться на раненую ногу. Чужое тело, вдруг показавшееся почти железным, прижималось к нему, и он мог ощутить, как Драко мелко дрожит от боли, как мышцы на его руке каменеют и стискивают шею Гарри, ища опору. Малфой был спортсменом, точно — Гарри как-то упускал это из виду, обращая внимание лишь на отдельные части его тела, вроде шеи или запястий. Он играл в квиддич, ранее занимался на тренировках Флинта, который был в этой игре столь же безумен, как и Оливер, — он просто не мог быть тонким, хрупким или нежным. </p><p>Гарри не считал его таковым, разумеется. Наверное. Он помнил, как Малфой на втором курсе пришел жаловаться на ушиб от бладжера. Его спина — белая, с красным пятном меж острых выпирающих лопаток — казалась <i>уязвимой</i>. Гарри хотел его защитить так же как Рона, Гермиону и остальных своих друзей. Ему <i>нравилось</i> это. Нравилось пытаться его уберечь, бороться с ним, вместе сбегать по ночам. </p><p>Ему нравилось даже смотреть на него. И Гарри понятия не имел, каким образом он вдруг пришел к этой навязчивой, наглой, ужасающей и какой-то дрожащей мысли. Сейчас было совсем не время думать об этом, но он чувствовал тепло под своей рукой, видел профиль бледного лица совсем рядом — это сбивало его. Пугало. Волновало. Гарри почувствовал себя настоящим безумцем, ощутив смущающий жар на своих щеках, когда облако пара, созданное дыханием Малфоя, коснулось его лица. </p><p>— Я думаю, у меня получится, — вдруг прошептал Малфой. Гарри вздрогнул. Реальность поразительно легко смешивалась с его фантазиями.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Патронус, — Драко повернул голову, и Гарри смог увидеть улыбку на его губах. — Я смогу.</p><p>— И какое воспоминание ты используешь?</p><p>— Я скажу тебе, когда вызову его.</p><p>Гарри хотел спросить, откуда появилась такая уверенность в успехе, но в этот момент откуда-то сбоку, из тени, выскользнули две фигуры верхом на метлах. Они быстро снизились и опустились на землю перед неудачливыми дуэлянтами. Свет двух Люмосов разогнал тьму вокруг них.</p><p>— Драко, ты ранен? — Забини тут же кинулся вперед, но замер, вперив в Гарри горящий, полный ненависти взгляд. Он попытался приобнять Малфоя, чтобы помочь ему идти, но тот недовольно фыркнул, и Блейз отступил. Зато Рон, стоящий рядом, безмолвно пялился на юношей, а потом, приблизившись к Гарри, зашептал:</p><p>— Ты победил его, да? — он покосился на Малфоя, демонстративно смотрящего в другую сторону. Казалось, Драко совсем не волнует пристальное недовольство Уизли, но Гарри всем телом ощутил, как юноша напрягся еще сильней. Рука на его шее сжималась так сильно, будто Малфой хотел удушить его своим локтем. </p><p>— Нет, Малфой напоролся на пень, — объяснил Гарри. Забини презрительно хмыкнул. Он подхватил обе метлы, которые каким-то чудом еще не упали и продолжали движение, хотя гриффиндорец давным-давно забыл про них.</p><p>— Не слабо ты напоролся, Драко, — сказал он.</p><p>— Чего ты его тащишь-то? — не выдержал Рон, с отвращением глядя на белую руку, сжимающую плечо его друга.</p><p>— Он не может идти, — отрезал Гарри. Ему показалось, что Уизли почти готов силой освободить его от захвата Малфоя, и крепче прижал слизеринца к себе. </p><p>— Я вообще-то еще здесь, — громко произнес тот, недовольно оглядывая их секундантов. — Нам нужно в замок.</p><p>— Кстати об этом, — Забини неловко прокашлялся, — тут где-то бродит наш смотритель, Снейп и МакГонагалл. Они как-то узнали о дуэли. А теперь, — он покосился на ногу Малфоя, — нам крепко влетит. </p><p>Малфой ничего не сказал. Он потянул Гарри вперед, и они двинулись по тропе, которую за ночь успело замести снегом. Мокрая от снега одежда замерзала и твердела, и гриффиндорец уже не сомневался в том, что заболеет: в носу и горле отвратно першило, а глаза за очками слезились. Малфой начал чихать. Рон не мог перестать бубнить что-то себе под нос и изредка шептать Гарри на ухо возмущения. </p><p>— Он вызвал тебя на дуэль, а ты ему еще и помогаешь, — недоумевал он. — Он бы не сделал того же, Гарри, он наш враг. </p><p>— Заткнись, Рон, — не выдержал наконец Гарри. Уизли странно посмотрел на него и закашлялся, отворачиваясь. Оставшийся путь до замка они шли молча. А на крыльце их ждала похожая на коршуна профессор МакГонагалл и застывший, словно истукан, профессор Снейп. Гарри не знал, на кого из них ему страшней взглянуть, поэтому предпочел думать о тепле, которое касалось его ладони.</p><p>— Молодые люди, — начала декан Гриффиндора ледяным, пугающе серьезным голосом, — извольте объясниться.</p><p>— Профессор, Малфой ранен, — Гарри поспешил перевести тему, пока кара не обрушилась на них прямо на этом крыльце. — Нам нужно в больничное крыло.</p><p>— Вам, мистер Поттер, — ужасающе мягким голосом произнес Снейп, — нужно проследовать со мной к директору. Мистеру Забини и мистеру Уизли тоже. </p><p>— Рон и Забини тут не при чем, — Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на МакГонагалл, но она осталась равнодушна к его жалкому виду. — Нам нужно в больничное крыло.</p><p>— Пусть мадам Помфри их обследует, а к директору они отправятся утром, — наконец сказала МакГонагалл, грозно взглянув на провинившихся студентов. Ее брови нахмурились, губы побелели — профессор была очень, очень сердита. И только ранение Драко удерживало ее от громких, уничижительных нотаций для своих студентов. Снейп же смотрел на Гарри так, будто готов его проклясть прямо на месте: кажется, он считал, что это знаменитый гриффиндорец виноват во всем. Как несправедливо.</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл создала носилки, на которые Снейп положил Драко. Оставшиеся юноши отправились следом за профессорами в замок. К счастью, улитки-сторожи не бросались им под ноги, видимо, почуяв преподавателей. Гарри ужасно себя чувствовал: ему было плохо, да и вина начала мучить его, намекая, что он и правда виноват в очередной травме Малфоя. Внезапно ему очень захотелось спать, ноги ослабели, и он с огромным трудом смог добраться до лазарета.</p><p>Мадам Помфри еще не спала, и она с охами и ахами приняла раненого слизеринца. Рон и Блейз, признанные здоровыми, были отправлены в спальни до завтрашнего разбирательства. Когда они ушли, Гарри принялся уговаривать МакГонагалл и Снейпа снять с них вину. </p><p>— Мы их подговорили, — уверял он профессоров. — Мы готовы взять их отработки.</p><p>— Весьма похвальное стремление выгородить приятеля, Поттер, — заметил Снейп, — но от этого оно не становится менее подозрительным. </p><p>— Вы совершили тяжелый проступок. Сегодня вы оба останетесь в больничном крыле, а завтра, сразу после завтрака, явитесь в директорский кабинет. Пароль: сахарные ежи. Каждого из вашей четверки я штрафую на семьдесят баллов, — безапелляционным тоном сказала МакГонагалл. Гарри стало ужасно стыдно, когда она посмотрела на него и в ее глазах отразилось печальное разочарование, на мгновение затмившее возмущение. — Я не ожидала этого от вас, мистер Поттер.</p><p>— Это была моя идея, — вдруг подал голос Малфой. Он сидел на соседней койке, вытянув ногу. Мадам Помфри помогла ему снять мантию, а сейчас осторожно отгибала края порванной штанины, чтобы добраться до пореза. Гарри немного замутило, когда он увидел, насколько глубокой была рана. Мадам Помфри повела над ней волшебной палочкой, шепча заклинания, и кровь медленно начала останавливаться. Кожа былa почти лиловой — видимо, Малфой неслабо вывихнул свою несчастную ногу.</p><p>— Хотите взять всю вину на себя, мистер Малфой? — жестким голосом спросил Снейп. Драко покосился на Гарри и помотал головой.</p><p>— Нет. Но это не Поттер придумал.</p><p>Гриффиндорец захлюпал носом, чувствуя, что у него начинается сильнейший насморк. Это помогло ему чуть отвлечься и дать объяснения тому, почему его лицо пылает. Профессор МакГонагалл осуждающе качала головой, поджав губы. Снейп молчал и хмурился, глядя как целительница колдует над его студентом. Гарри тоже смотрел, думая о том, что у Малфоя до невозможности бледные ноги, как будто кожи юноши никогда не касались солнечные лучи.</p><p>Наконец, мадам Помфри наложила повязку, пропитанную специальным зельем, и велела Драко подождать, пока ему принесут пижаму. Малфой тоже выглядел простуженным, поэтому, недовольно бубня себе под нос что-то о безответственности и пренебрежении здоровьем, целительница отправилась за целебными зельями.</p><p>— Надеюсь, к утру вы как следует обдумаете свое поведение. Не сомневайтесь, вас ждет отработка, и ваш статус чемпиона, — МакГонагалл вновь вперила в Гарри свой ледяной, уничижительный взгляд, — не спасет вас от нее, мистер Поттер. Вам все ясно?</p><p>— Да, профессор, — хором проговорили мальчишки.</p><p>— И, несомненно, мистер Забини и мистер Уизли также понесут наказание, — с мстительными нотками в голосе произнес Снейп. Гарри хотел было вскинуться и возмутиться, но декан Слизерина уже развернулся, взмахнув полами черной мантии, и направился на выход. МакГонагалл двинулась следом за ним, но гриффиндорец успел вспомнить, что он еще хотел спросить.</p><p>— Профессор, — воскликнул он. Декан Гриффиндора остановилась, повернулась к нему, приподняв подбородок, и Гарри поспешил закончить: — Как вы узнали, что мы вышли из замка?</p><p>— Полагаю, мистер Поттер, вы должны были догадываться, что наш смотритель весьма ответственно подходит к своей работе и не упускает из виду того, что некоторые студенты имеют метлы. Даже с вашим разрешением на ночные передвижения вы не можете покидать замок, а уж тем более, — она взглянула на Малфоя, — калечить других студентов.</p><p>МакГонагалл развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась к дверям. Гарри смотрел ей вслед. Он надеялся, что Крайфер их поймает, и теперь ощущал внутри себя отклики торжества и довольства. Он был прав. Малфой слишком плохо знает Гермиону, считая, что ее стремление к правильности и порядку превысит ее любовь к друзьям. И он плохо знает их нового смотрителя, будучи не в курсе того, что у Крайфера глаза и уши во всех уголках замка. В прямом смысле этого слова. Гарри до сих пор помнил ту жуткую банку, полную глаз, — он был рад, что, ходя по коридорам, он не видит, как те посматривают на него со стен. </p><p>Вскоре вернулась мадам Помфри с целым набором лекарственных зелий. Она начала смешивать их прямо на тумбочках, распространяя по лазарету горький запах травяных настоек и щекочущий аромат бодроперцового зелья. Пока Гарри смотрел на эту ужасающую смесь, которую ему нужно было выпить, чтобы на утро проснуться здоровым, в лазарете появился домовик. Он принес одежду: черную шелковую пижаму Малфоя и хлопковую пижаму Гарри, украшенную маленькими снитчами. В какой-то степени она была довольно уродливой, и гриффиндорец поспешил спрятать ее за спину. Отдав вещи, домовик низко поклонился, едва не стукнувшись лбом о пол, и исчез.</p><p>— Вот, господа, — мадам Помфри выдала им стаканы, доверху наполненные зельем. — До дна. А потом здоровый сон. И, пожалуй, посидите завтра в лазарете — мне совсем не нужно, чтобы вы заразили остальных студентов.</p><p>Она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как они, кашляя и давясь, глотают лекарство. Удостоверившись, что пациенты приняли все необходимое, она призвала ширму, чтобы они могли переодеться. Гарри был почти благодарен ей. Почему-то ему было стыдно. Да и чувство напряжения, разливающегося в воздухе, не отпускало его: МакГонагалл сказала о том, что у него есть особое разрешение, а Малфою не следовало этого знать. Ох как не следовало.</p><p>Переодевшись, он забрался в постель. Простыни были хрустящими и чистыми. Гарри с наслаждением вытянулся под одеялом и на мгновение подумал о том, что чудесно будет прямо сейчас заснуть, ни о чем не думая, но потом он услышал кашель Малфоя и с тихим стоном заставил себя оторвать тяжелую голову от подушки. </p><p>— Не тревожьте ногу до утра, мистер Малфой, — сказала мадам Помфри, отодвигая ширму.  </p><p>— Да, мадам, — послушно ответил Драко. Он тоже сидел в своей постели и держал в руках волшебную палочку. Целительница еще раз оглядела их, пожелала спокойной ночи и отправилась в свои комнаты. Свет ламп стал тише, и лазарет погрузился в полумрак. Малфой повернулся, чтобы положить свою палочку на тумбочку, и уставился на Гарри. Внимательно, недоверчиво и печально.</p><p>— Мы снова с тобой тут, — растягивая гласные, произнес он. — Я уже привык. В который раз забыл о том, что нужно держаться от тебя подальше, — Малфой замолк на мгновение, словно задумавшись. — Так ты у нас привилегированный чемпион, да, Поттер?</p><p>— Может быть, — согласился Гарри. Это было хорошим оправданием. Но ему просто не хотелось врать Малфою. — Это неважно.</p><p>— Да, — тихо произнес Драко. Он зашуршал на своей кровати, заворачиваясь в одеяло, словно в кокон. Гарри с некоторым недоумением смотрел, как слизеринец поудобней устраивается для сна. — Это неважно.</p><p>— Все получилось, как ты и хотел, — сказал он. — Правда, мне придется объяснить все Рону.</p><p>— И что ты ему скажешь? — Малфой повернулся на бок и принялся разглядывать Гарри. Света было слишком мало, чтобы осветить его лицо, но гриффиндорец все равно смог увидеть, как блеснули его глаза. Он вздохнул и тоже лег, глядя на Драко. Усталость и болезнь сморили их обоих, и Гарри чувствовал, как его глаза начинают слипаться.</p><p>— Придумаю что-нибудь. В конце концов, это просто бесчестно — не помочь попавшему в беду. Уверен, если говорить достаточно жалостливо, Гермиона меня поддержит.</p><p>— Смотри, не проболтайся, — наказал ему Малфой. Он зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, а потом лениво усмехнулся. Приподнявшись на локте, он потянулся вперед, к лицу Гарри. Тот непонимающе отпрянул, удивившись, когда тонкие пальцы вдруг коснулись его носа. Но Драко лишь стянул с него очки, про которые Гарри совсем забыл, не обращая внимания на впивающуюся в висок дужку. Малфой положил их на тумбочку и вновь забрался под одеяло. — Завтра, ладно?</p><p>— Что? — немного запоздало переспросил Гарри. Кажется, в их зелье мадам Помфри подлила и снотворное...</p><p>Малфой не ответил — он заснул. Гарри смотрел на него какое-то время, видя лишь смутные очертания, а потом осторожно, боясь собственного порыва, протянул вперёд руку. Он смог коснуться лишь белоснежной подушки и светлой пряди, когда Малфой глубоко вздохнул. Это спугнуло храброго гриффиндорца, и он, сжавшись под одеялом, позволил себе закрыть глаза и расслабиться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой неженка, Малфой, — сказал Гарри, заходя в лазарет. Он тут же громко чихнул, разрушив весь момент, и, сконфузившись, направился к своей койке, где мальчика дожидалась его пижама и тёплое одеяло. <p>— Ничего подобного. Я просто рационально использую ресурсы своего тела, — Драко наблюдал за ним со своей постели. Его нос был красным, глаза — мутными, а волосы на голове находились в полном беспорядке. Он пытался пригладить их утром, так и не добившись того, чтобы ему принесли расческу, и теперь был крайне недоволен результатом. Вопреки приему зелья, за ночь он не поправился, наоборот, простуда словно усилилась. Гарри же хоть и проснулся с лёгким насморком, скоблением в горле и усталостью, чувствовал себя примерно так же, как и до похода в Лес. Мадам Помфри сначала не желала его отпускать до полного выздоровления, но потом все-таки сдалась. Гриффиндорец хотел пойти к Дамблдору и задать свои вопросы, а для этого ему нужно было самому подняться в Башню.</p><p>Малфой же, позавтракав, снова принялся спать, отказавшись даже думать о том, чтобы куда-то идти: Гарри испытал смесь раздражения и чего-то похожего на умиление, когда смотрел на белую макушку, торчащую из-под одеяла. Но в любом случае, ему пришлось покинуть больничное крыло и отправиться по холодным пустым коридорам к директору, надеясь, что он сможет застать того в одиночестве. Однако и здесь его ждала неудача: горгульи не отзывались на пароль. Гарри пoтоптался около них минут пятнадцать, а потом отправился к профессору МакГонагалл. Сначала он хотел пойти к Снейпу, но вовремя одумался: едва ли зельевар будет благосклонен к нему сейчас.</p><p>Декан Гриффиндора оказалась в своем кабинете. Она сухо сообщила Гарри, что ему следовало внять рекомендациям мадам Помфри и до завтрашнего дня не покидать больничное крыло, но объяснила, какие отработки предстоят всем четырем участникам забавы.</p><p>Гарри расстроился, что Рону тоже досталось, но все-таки план-то сработал. Их с Малфоем отправили в Зал Наград полировать кубки, а потом разбирать картотеку в библиотеке, а Рону с Забини достались работы с профессором Стебль. </p><p>И он поспешил сказать об этом Малфою, когда вернулся в лазарет и снова забрался на свою койку. Тот довольно осклабился. Он сидел, поджав под себя ноги и закутавшись в одеяло, и наблюдал за тем, как Гарри стягивает с себя свитер и, кое-как переодевшись, вновь забирается в постель. </p><p>— Вот и отлично. Хотя…  Мне придется загладить свою вину перед Блейзом, — сказал Малфой. Он поправил ворот своей пижамы, застегнув непослушную пуговку, и надвинул одеяло на плечо, чтоб было еще теплей. — Едва ли отработка с Уизли — это то, о чем он мечтал.</p><p>— Думаю, он мечтал об отработке с Полумной Лавгуд.</p><p>— Смотри держи язык за зубами, если он будет рядом. Когда наши отработки закончатся?</p><p>— Четырнадцатого февраля.</p><p>Малфой поморщился. А потом вдруг вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на Гарри.</p><p>— Это же день второго испытания, — тихо заметил он. — Ты… Ты готов?</p><p>— Да, — ни секунды не сомневаясь, ответил Гарри. Он прижался к спинке кровати, чувствуя, что невероятное умиротворение накатывает на него. В лазарете было спокойно. Ни школьного шума, ни навязчивого присутствия посторонних... Он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Даже с учетом того, что некоторые мысли до сих пор не давали ему покоя, и присутствие Малфоя отнюдь не помогало от них избавиться. — Я готов.</p><p>— И что же будет на втором испытании? — с любопытством спросил Малфой. Он уселся поудобней, повернувшись к Гарри всем телом, и приготовился слушать.</p><p>— Ну... — юноша задумался на мгновение, может ли он рассказать ему, а потом напомнил себе, что Драко помог ему с первым испытанием. Он заслуживал знать правду. — Это испытание будет проходить под водой. В той шкатулке была загадка. О том, что русалки заберут самое дорогое и будет только час, чтобы это вернуть.</p><p>Глаза Малфоя загорелись. </p><p>— И что же они у тебя украдут? — поинтересовался он, чуть шевельнув бровями. — Метлу? Или карту с мантией?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри улыбнулся. Ему было немного тяжело говорить об этом, но почему-то он не мог замолчать. Малфой смотрел на него, и на его лице не было ни тени той печали и напряжения, что терзали его перед сном. Это было странно. — Нет, там говорится о человеке. Самом дорогом человеке.</p><p>— И кто же это? </p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Это был ужасно сложный вопрос. У него было много людей, которых он искренне любил и которых считал своей семьей, но он не мог выделить среди них одного. Может, тогда это было немного проще, ведь он еще не сблизился с Невиллом, Полумной и Джинни, не пережил смерть Сириуса... Сейчас он готов был ткнуть наугад и предоставить Дамблдору кандидатуру, чтобы не мучиться. </p><p>— Не знаю. Рон?</p><p>— Как скучно, — фыркнул Малфой. — И весьма безвкусно. </p><p>— Как есть, — Гарри потянулся и взял с тарелки, что стояла на тумбочке, зеленое яблоко. Он вдохнул его аромат, прежде чем укусить. Все-таки это были чудесные мгновения, и он не хотел бы сейчас оказаться в гриффиндорской гостиной. Даже, возможно, хотел бы еще пару дней пробыть здесь, <i>с ним</i>. Но это было невозможно: с каждой секундой болезнь отступала. И покой становился все призрачней. — Главное, что это не будет висеть на мне.</p><p>— Ты довольно быстро догадался, — с некоторым сомнением произнес Драко. — Уверен, остальные чемпионы еще думают об этом. Даже, — он чуть подался вперед, и в его серых глазах, из которых медленно уходил болезненный туман, появилась хитрая искорка. Она была острой и жестокой, совершенно неожиданной, — Диггори.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как его рот вдруг стал сухим. Он медленно опустил руку с яблоком и постарался сохранить лицо. Малфой пытливо разглядывал его, чуть приоткрыв губы. Он выглядел... жаждущим. Как будто ответ был важен для него.</p><p>— Седрик очень способный. Уверен, он уже разгадал загадку, — ровно ответил Гарри. Голос его не слушался и казался механическим. Малфой вдруг опустил ноги с кровати, все еще будучи завернутым в свое одеяло, и на короткое мгновение в его облике проступило беспокойство и смятение. Но потом они сменились задумчивостью. Искры в его глазах исчезли, словно их и не было.</p><p>— Расскажи мне, — проникновенно произнес он. Гарри медленно вернул свое надкушенное яблоко на тумбочку, зная, что в него больше ни кусочка не влезет. Малфой смотрел на него и ждал, но юноше нечего было ему сказать. Однако что-то Драко знал — Гарри видел это в его глазах. Или... Вдруг он знал все? Эта тень, прищур, особенное выражение красивых глаз — все это что-то значило. Гриффиндорец боялся предположить, что именно. </p><p>Гарри опустил взгляд и уставился на ноги слизеринца. Из-под черной штанины выглядывал кусочек бинта.</p><p>— Нечего рассказывать, — наконец выдавил из себя гриффиндорец. — Мы не соперники. Ничего интересного.</p><p>— Вот как, — Малфой неопределенно повел плечом. — И что, никакого скандала, которым я могу тебя шантажировать? Это же больничное крыло, Поттер. Место, где мы заключаем сделки. </p><p>— А я думал, мы решили больше не заключать сделок, — Гарри почувствовал себя уверенней. Лучшая защита — это нападение, ведь так? — Ну, или я могу рассказать тебе о том, как мы болтали с Диггори о погоде, а ты мне объяснишь, что вечерами делаешь у профессора Снейпа. </p><p>Малфой замер на мгновение, а потом расплылся в наглой улыбке. </p><p>— Следишь за мной с помощью карты, да? Ночами не спишь?</p><p>— Мельком заметил, — отрезал Гарри, не желая быть уличенным в том, что он наблюдал за перемещениями слизеринца. Он оглядел больничное крыло, ища что-нибудь, что поможет сменить тему разговора. Это было весьма мучительно, но в то же время... Какая-то часть его наслаждалась тем, что происходит. </p><p><i>Нравится смотреть</i>. Гарри никак не мог избавиться от мысли столь навязчивой и столь податливой. </p><p>— Я тоже многое мельком замечаю, — Малфой принялся качать ногой, и это отвлекало. — Например...</p><p>— Не думаю, что нам стоит говорить об этом, — прервал его Гарри. — Мы возвращаемся в начало. Ты спрашиваешь — я молчу — ты злишься.</p><p>— Мы можем прервать круг. Я спрашиваю — ты отвечаешь.</p><p>— Прекрати, — Гарри поморщился. Он сжался в комок под своим одеялом, обхватив колени руками. В больничном крыле словно похолодало. Ему это не нравилось. Ни холод, ни то, что Драко упорствовал, бил в тот момент, когда Гарри это не ожидает. Может, это его новая тактика: очаровательно улыбнуться, а потом сказать какую-нибудь мерзость? — Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Ладно, — Малфой вздохнул, почти испуганно посмотрев на него. Он покрутил головой, увидел яблоко и потянулся к нему. Гарри не стал его останавливать: с каким-то затаенным вниманием он наблюдал, как Драко рассматривает надкусанный фрукт, осторожно держа его в руке. — Я ведь могу получить ответ на вопрос, не касающийся твоих странностей?</p><p>— Возможно, — Гарри отвел взгляд от зеленого бока яблока и принялся разглядывать чужую ногу, упирающуюся в его кровать. Медленный захват территории? Он мысленно усмехнулся, а внезапная черная тяжесть, свалившаяся на него, испарилась. Он накинул на голую ступню юноши уголок своего одеяла, чтобы укрыть от прохлады. </p><p>— Где ты был этим летом?  </p><p>— У Дурслей, — на автомате ответил Гарри. Малфой кивнул, словно поставив себе мысленную галочку. </p><p>— Они стали по-другому относиться к тебе?</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Твоя одежда. Внешний вид. Ты не выглядел так, словно возвращался с каторги.</p><p>— Ну, — Гарри быстро проштудировал свою память, пытаясь найти факт, который был бы подходящим для обоснования своего изменения, — Дурслей немного напугало то, что мой крестный отец — серийный убийца, сбежавший из Азкабана. Достаточно было намекнуть им, что я имею с ним некую связь, как они мигом присмирели.</p><p>— Но Блэк в бегах. И все считают, что он хочет убить тебя.</p><p>— Мои родственники — маглы. Они не знают, что происходит в магическом мире.</p><p>Малфой прищурился. Он пытался вспомнить что-то, и Гарри был уверен, что юноша выискивал в своей памяти факты о Блэке. Сириус промелькнул горящей звездой на горизонте и залег на дно. Газеты о нем почти не писали, очевидцы не делились своими откровениями... Но Малфой все-таки был не простым мальчиком-волшебником. Наверняка тема Сириуса поднималась в его доме.</p><p>— Моя мать не верит в то, что он хочет убить тебя, — вдруг сказал Драко, понизив голос. — Она не любит говорить о нем, но однажды отец читал Пророк... Я подслушал. Ты же знаешь, что моя мать — кузина Сириуса Блэка?</p><p>— Знаю, — Гарри улыбнулся. Если бы Сириус был его отцом... Ох, они с Драко были бы двоюродными братьями. Или троюродными? Гарри совсем в этом не разбирался, но в любом случае, вместо жирного и тупого кузена Дадли, у него был бы худой, умный и скользкий кузен Драко. </p><p>— Но это не единственная связь, — Малфой рассмеялся. — Я видел наше древо. Карлус Поттер женился на моей... двоюродной прабабке?  </p><p>— О, ужас, тебе было это интересно? — Гарри закатил глаза. Он ненавидел эти древа. Ему казалось жестоким и неправильным то, что семьи отказывались от своих детей, если те хоть в чем-то не соответствовали принятым нормам. Это просто мерзко.</p><p>— Искал знакомых. Тебя не нашел, — огрызнулся Драко, презрительно сморщившись. — Знаешь почему?</p><p>— Почему же?</p><p>Малфой наклонился к его постели, почти касаясь грудью своего колена. В вороте его пижамы мелькнули его белые острые ключицы. Он медленно поднес ко рту надкушенное яблоко, не отрывая от Гарри горящего, недовольного взгляда. Он чувствовал себя задетым?</p><p>— Джеймса Поттера выжгли с нашего семейного древа. Тебя, Поттер, на нем никогда не будет, — он с влажным хрустом вцепился зубами в сочную мякоть яблока. Гарри сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Он принялся комкать в пальцах простыню, держа руку под одеялом. Малфой обиделся на него? Конечно, он высоко ценил семью и семейные традиции — древо было неотъемлемой частью их холодного, жестокого аристократического общества. </p><p>— Прости, — произнес Гарри. Малфой прекратил жевать и с недоумением покосился на него. Он тут же перевел взгляд на яблоко в своей руке и словно удивился тому, что оно находится там. В уголке его губ осталась капелька сока, и он быстро слизнул ее.</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— Я...</p><p>Гарри не успел договорить. Двери лазарета распахнулись, и на пороге появилась ругающаяся толпа. Малфой мигом убрал свою ногу с кровати гриффиндорца, забрался под одеяло, нагнав на лицо равнодушное выражение. Яблоко он продолжил есть, медленно пережевывая каждый кусочек и косясь на своего соседа. Гарри тоже смотрел на него украдкой, ожидая, пока Гермиона, Рон и близнецы подойдут к нему, переругиваясь с Панси, возглавляющей отряд слизеринцев.</p><p>Они подошли к койкам и разом замолкли. Очевидно, они ожидали увидеть что-то менее мирное, чем Малфой, поедающий яблоко, и Гарри, недоуменно хлопающий глазами и рассматривающий навестивших его приятелей.</p><p>Гермиона пришла в себя первой. Она села рядом с Гарри и погладила его по волосам, напоминая при этом Молли Уизли. Это было довольно жутко, и обычно такие жесты не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Так и случилось: девочка ни с того ни с сего схватила Гарри за ухо и с силой потянула.</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что ты болен, Гарри, — строго заявила она, — иначе я бы тебя побила. Ты втянул в это Рона, попал в больничное крыло, а теперь еще оказывается, что ты ранил студента!</p><p>— Вот именно! — подхватила Паркинсон, уже оккупировавшая койку Драко. Крэбб и Гойл стояли рядом, словно истуканы, а Забини недобро поглядывал на Гарри и Рона, присев у Малфоя в ногах. Панси схватила Драко за руку и принялась нашептывать ему что-то. Гарри уловил свое имя в контексте «мерзкий, заслуживающий наказания».</p><p>— Рон, ты прости меня, — тихо сказал Гарри, виновато поглядев на друга. Уизли пожал плечами. Он молчал и выглядел очень хмурым. Его братья старались его растормошить, но, кажется, лишь сильней его раздражали. — Я пытался, правда. Снейп просто сделал мне назло.</p><p>— Ничего, — сухо ответил Рон. — Забини, — он метнул полный ненависти взгляд на другую койку, — я как-нибудь переживу. В конце концов, ты победил на дуэли и Малфой должен тебе желание.</p><p>— А ведь правда, — воскликнул Гарри. Он повернулся к Малфою и постарался улыбнуться как можно любезнее. — Слышишь, Малфой? Ты сам добавил это условие.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — отозвался Драко, покраснев и тут же вырвав свою ладонь из пальцев Панси. — Ты не победил меня. Формально меня победил тот пень.</p><p>— Ну и ладно, — Гарри пожал плечами и повернулся к Рону. Тот выглядел еще более рассерженным. — Не очень-то и хотелось.</p><p>— Ты пустил по школе целую волну сплетен, дружище, — вмешался Фред, который оставил попытки вызвать улыбку у Рона. — Все хотят знать, что послужило причиной вашей дуэли.</p><p>— Эм...</p><p>— Поттер просто идиот, — вмешался Малфой. Гарри снова посмотрел на него, но на этот раз он обратил внимание, каким обеспокоенным казался Забини, когда наблюдал за своим приятелем. Стоило Блейзу поднять на гриффиндорца глаза, как он начинал злиться, но в остальное время смутное и подозрительное выражение блуждало по его лицу. Драко вздернул подбородок, с вызовом глядя на Гарри, Уизли и Гермиону. — Ему не помешала бы встряска мозгов.</p><p>— Однако встряску получил ты, слизняк, — зашипел Рон. Джордж схватил его за руку, когда тот уже почти выхватил из кармана волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — Малфой подался вперед, и его верхняя губа моментально приподнялась в оскале. — А ну повтори, Уизел.</p><p>— Я бы посоветовал тебе заткнуться, Малфой, — серьезно и очень твердо сказал Фред. Близнецы Уизли были самыми старшими здесь, и все знали, что они очень способные. Драко поджал губы и отвернулся. Слизеринцы с нескрываемым отвращением и презрением посмотрели на гриффиндорцев, но не решались продолжить перепалку, пока она не переросла в драку. А Гарри, наблюдавший за всем этим, вдруг почувствовал, что ему... стыдно? Ему не нравилось это противостояние, которое на самом деле держалось на пустоте, ведь, до того, как ребята пришли, он и Малфой мирно беседовали. Гарри помотал головой. Близнецы знали, что это ложь, — им тоже было неприятно. Он впервые увидел осуждение в их глазах, когда Рон, красный от злости, стискивал волшебную палочку в кармане, а Гарри — главный лицемер — ничего не делал, чтобы прекратить это.</p><p>Он должен был это сделать. Ради его друзей. Но он... не мог. Не желал. Он изо всех сил пытался совместить два мира, которые ненавидели друг друга, и терпел поражение за поражением. Гарри взглянул на Панси Паркинсон, которая с неприкрытым обожанием смотрела на оскорбленного и отвернувшегося к окну Малфоя. Она была им очарована. Почему? Потому что он был очаровательным. И в то же время омерзительным. Гарри почувствовал, что в эту секунду он ненавидит Драко всем сердцем. А потом вдруг подумал, что он увлечен им.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Сокровенное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Добрый вечер, профессор Дамблдор, — вежливо поздоровался Гарри, проходя в директорский кабинет. Феникс Фоукс встретил его радостным клекотом, а звон серебряных инструментов стал чуть громче. Директор Хогвартса сидел за своим массивным столом, сложив руки, и с улыбкой наблюдал за юношей. На нем была бордовая мантия, расшитая нитями, и на колпаке висела забавная кисточка. </p><p>— Здравствуй, Гарри. Надеюсь, ты поправился? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, указывая ладонью на мягкое креслице. Гарри приблизился и осторожно сел. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко из-за того, что недавно нарушил школьные правила и теперь на нем висела отработка, но Дамблдор не выглядел ни рассерженным, ни разочарованным. Наоборот, в его ярко-голубых глазах плясали смешинки.</p><p>— Да, сэр, я здоров, — ответил Гарри. Профессор довольно кивнул.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда мы можем наконец приступить к нашим урокам. Я взял на себя смелость составить расписание, но из-за вашей отработки с мистером Малфоем его пришлось подкорректировать, — Дамблдор сверкнул очками-половинками. Гарри тут же опустил взгляд.</p><p>— Извините, сэр.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, Гарри. Я тоже был молодым и прекрасно все понимаю, — волшебник улыбнулся. — Я лишь могу выразить ожидание, что более такого не повторится. Чтобы вы не отрабатывали в одиночестве, в дни, когда у тебя занятие со мной или с Геллертом, профессор Снейп будет заниматься с мистером Малфоем.</p><p>— Чем? — не удержался Гарри от вопроса. Он вжался в спинку кресла, сложив руки на коленях. Странное оцепенение напало на него еще вчера, и только сейчас, в директорском кабинете, он начал приходить в себя. Как будто его замерзший мозг оттаял, любопытство и способность цепляться за слова проснулись в нем. Дамблдор чуть приподнял седые брови.</p><p>— Что ж, ты имеешь право знать. Профессор Снейп решил, что его студенту следует овладеть искусством окклюменции чуть раньше. </p><p>— Снейп учит Драко окклюменции? — переспросил удивленный Гарри. Он уставился на стол перед собой, следя за красноватыми бликами от свечей. От темного окна веяло прохладным ветерком, и поэтому пламя дрожало. Юноша не знал, как ему относиться к этому известию. Он был рад, что у Малфоя будет защита от вторжения в разум, но в то же время он думал, что Снейп... мог бы учить его. Зельевар был не самым приятным и вежливым человеком, это правда, но и гриффиндорец уже привык к нему. Снейп не пытался переиначить его разум, не подсылал к нему жестоких маньяков, прикидывающихся профессорами. Гарри предпочел бы заниматься с ним, а не с Дамблдором. Пожалуй,... он немного опасался директора Хогвартса, не зная, что тот приготовил для него.</p><p>— Это мера предосторожности. Если наш план провалится, Драко Малфой может оказаться в сложной ситуации, и базовые навыки защиты своего разума ему пригодятся, — терпеливо пояснил Дамблдор.</p><p>— Если Волдеморт возродится, он может вновь захватить Малфой-мэнор, — процедил Гарри, чувствуя, как в горле у него появляется тугой комок. Он помотал головой, прогоняя навязчивые мысли, которые мучили eгo с прошлого утра. Сегодня он покинул больничное крыло вместе с Малфоем, а потом целый день они почти не пересекались. Это было даже хорошо: Гарри чувствовал себя неловко. Он не мог выкинуть из головы свою странную мысль, вывод, да и не хотел, пожалуй: он пекся об этом хрупком чувстве, как о только-только выросшем цветке. Он боялся к нему прикоснуться, но то и дело бросал на него быстрый взгляд.</p><p>— Да, может, — согласился Дамблдор. — И единственное, что мы сможем сделать для предотвращения этого события, — одолеть Волдеморта на кладбище.</p><p>— Но, если нам не удастся, Малфои перейдут на его сторону и...</p><p>— И Драко Малфой последует за своими родителями, — мягко закончил за него Дамблдор. Он печально посмотрел на Гарри, а потом достал из складок своей мантии волшебную палочку. Он положил ее на стол, словно напоминание, и вновь чинно сложил руки. — Мы ничего не можем сделать с этим неприятным фактом, Гарри. Я не могу отобрать ребенка у его законных родителей даже ради <i>его собственного блага</i>. Сейчас мы никак не можем повлиять на историю.</p><p>— Но, если план провалится, — Гарри опасался произносить эти слова, и голос его дрожал, — мы не можем оставить его там. Он всего лишь мальчик.</p><p>— Северус сделает все, чтобы оградить его от Волдеморта, да и Люциус с Нарциссой, я полагаю, тоже.</p><p>Гарри замолк. Он перевел взгляд на свои ладони и понял, что изо всех сил стискивает ткань брюк на коленях. Его руки дрожали, и понадобилось усилие воли, чтобы заставить их успокоиться. Гарри думал о том, что Дамблдор прав, что ни Северус, ни Малфои-старшие не дадут Драко в обиду, они его защитят, и ничто не будет ему угрожать. Кроме него, Гарри Поттера. Если план с кладбищем провалится — юноша сглотнул вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как что-то в его груди приподнимается, овевая его сердце надеждой и страхом одновременно, — он будет единственным, из-за кого гнев Волдеморта может направиться на Малфоя. Если Волдеморт узнает о том чувстве, что Гарри испытал пару дней назад, он не упустит столь прекрасного шанса причинить своему главному врагу боль. Гарри стиснул зубы, глядя, как костяшки его пальцев белеют от напряжения. Он видел перед собой, словно наяву, прекрасный цветок, неуверенно поднимающий свои нежные лепестки к солнцу, и тут же в своем воображении накрывал его стеклянным куполом, прятал под черной тканью, не пропускающей свет, заталкивал в самые потаенные уголки своей души. Гарри стало до ужаса грустно и жалко это невиданное растение, сотканное из чувств и мыслей: оно только-только смогло ожить, и вот его лишали права на существование. Может, если оно зачахнет, ссохнется, Том его никогда не найдет. И тогда Малфой будет в безопасности. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри поднял лицо, натыкаясь на пристальный взгляд директора. — Хорошо.</p><p>— Начнем наш урок? </p><p>— Могу я еще кое-что спросить, профессор? — не удержался юноша. Мысли о Малфое и недавних событиях натолкнули его на воспоминание о загадке, которую ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось разгадать.</p><p>— Конечно, — Дамблдор внимательно на него посмотрел. </p><p>— Когда мы с Малфоем были в Лесу, мы наткнулись на странный невидимый объект, — осторожно начал Гарри. — Там была небольшая светящаяся брешь, которая потом пропала. Мне хотелось бы знать, что это. </p><p>Волшебник какое-то время молчал, словно прикидывая, что он может сказать своему ученику. Некоторое сомнение отразилось на его покрытом морщинами лице, но потом оно развеялось. В его глазах отразилась лишь усталость.</p><p>— Полагаю, ты имеешь право знать, — он чуть наклонил голову, глядя на Гарри поверх очков-половинок. — После того как я просмотрел твои воспоминания о битве, я пришел к выводу, что Хогвартсу просто необходимо место, где ученики могли бы укрыться в случае нападения на замок. Сейчас школа безопасна, но при осаде удержать такое большое здание, полное потайных ходов, будет сложно. Ты видел, что было тогда.</p><p>— Это что-то вроде укрепленной базы? — Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок. Ему странно было представлять, как ученики покидают Хогвартс и прячутся где-то еще, но в этом было разумное зерно. Иметь безопасное место, когда все пути отступления закрыты, — может, именно этого им не хватало. Его воображение нарисовало прикрытый ветками бункер, и выглядело это довольно смешно.</p><p>— Отчасти. Это большое здание, построенное с помощью заклинаний пятого измерения. Наш смотритель строил его не один год, и лишь недавно смог закончить.</p><p>— Крайфер? — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на волшебника. — Это он построил? — Дамблдор кивнул и усмехнулся в бороду. — Значит, он давно уже... здесь?</p><p>— Наш смотритель долгое время жил в недрах Запретного Леса и крайне редко показывался на границе Хогвартса. Мне удалось отыскать его и попросить о помощи еще в позапрошлом году. </p><p>— Кто он?</p><p>— Просто человек, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, загадочно сверкнув голубым взглядом. — Но чаще всего самые обычные люди оказываются удивительными. Мистера Крайфера растила дикая ведьма, пару веков прячущаяся по Лесам, — это оставило огромный след на его личности и на его магии. Пожалуй, его всепоглощающую любовь ко всему живому может понять только Хагрид. Наверное, ты знаешь, что он отдал нашему смотрителю одного из своих животных... </p><p>— Паука, — Гарри хорошо помнил этого мерзкого монстра.</p><p>— Да. Мистер Крайфер нашел применение его особым способностям, появившимся в результате скрещивания двух несовместимых видов.</p><p>— А...</p><p>— Сейчас не время для этого разговора, Гарри, — мягко заметил Дамблдор. — Полагаю, я достаточно утолил твой интерес и теперь мы можем приступить к нашему уроку. Если ты хочешь что-то узнать о мистере Крайфере, спроси его самого. Уверен, он будет не прочь рассказать тебе свою увлекательную историю.</p><p>— Да, сэр, извините, — Гарри не считал свой интерес утоленным, но все-таки он получил пищу для размышлений.</p><p>— Начнем наш урок, — Дамблдор все еще внимательно смотрел на него, и в его взгляде появилась некая озабоченность. — Я хочу, чтобы после освоения окклюменции ты также приступил к изучению легилименции.</p><p>— Зачем? — Гарри поспешил прикусить язык. Пожалуй, он задавал слишком много вопросов, но не мог совладать со своим любопытством и интересом.</p><p>— Все тот же запасной план, Гарри. Обе наши идеи должны быть продуманы. Если тебе придется столкнуться с Томом Реддлом внутри ваших разумов, то будет лучше, если при тебе будут навыки не только защиты, но и нападения. Я не смогу сойтись с ним на дуэли легилиментов, потому что Том всеми силами избегал ее в прошлом, но ты... Ты сможешь. С помощью легилименции ты можешь научиться выуживать из чужого разума крохотные и важные моменты, оставаясь незамеченным, — это будет чрезвычайно полезным свойством. </p><p>— Вы говорите так, будто наш план уже провалился.</p><p>— У меня есть некоторые основания полагать, что обстоятельства могут измениться.</p><p>— Какие же основания? — Гарри не думал, что Дамблдор ответит ему. Он смотрел на волшебника и не знал, что ему делать. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, но в то же время решительным. С каждой секундой он уверялся в мысли, что в конце этого года его ждет конец. Порой это ощущение отступало, он словно забывал о нем, позволяя школьной рутине и приятному веселью увлечь себя, но оно не исчезало, надвигалось, прячась за его спиной.</p><p>— Они еще не оформились в связные выводы, чтобы предоставлять их другим, — уклончиво ответил Дамблдор. — Лучше мы поговорим об окклюменции. Я ознакомился с твоим прогрессом в этой науке достаточно давно, чтобы сформулировать некую тактику. Полагаю, у тебя, Гарри, есть замечательные задатки для достижения успеха в этом тонком деле, но их развитию мешала ваша с Северусом... взаимная нелюбовь. Признаюсь, методы профессора Снейпа слегка резки и не слишком подходят для индивидуальной работы, но все-таки кое-чему он успел тебя научить.</p><p>— Закрывать сознание, — пробормотал Гарри. И тут же в его памяти всплыли слова. — Отстраняться.</p><p>— Правильно, — кивнул Дамблдор. Он достал из ящика стола чистый пергамент и расстелил его перед Гарри. Взяв ярко-красное перо («Перо Фоукса», — догадался гриффиндорец), он обмакнул его в чернильницу и нарисовал на листе идеальный круг. — Геллерт показал тебе, насколько важным является отстранение от эмоций, я же должен научить тебя прятать мысли. Я знаю, что для достижения этой цели ты пытаешься использовать воображаемый барьер, и это весьма интересная тактика, но, увы, она провальная, когда ты пытаешься спрятать все свое сознание. Представь, что это, — он указал кончиком пера на круг, — твой разум. Цельная субстанция если можно так сказать. У тебя есть сила, создающая как бы пленку поверх него, но этой силы мало, поскольку у тебя нет опыта. Строя барьер, ты делаешь его тонким, прозрачным, полным уязвимых мест. Ты не можешь скрыть сразу все, сделав себя абсолютно недоступным, — это слишком большой расход энергии, и ты не уследишь за брешью. На поверхности, тут, — Дамблдор нарисовал внутри круг поменьше и заштриховал его, — нужно держать защитные воспоминания. Ложные, бесполезные. Если ты попробуешь применить ко мне легилименцию, то ты встретишь целый ворох моих воспоминаний о путешествии по магловскому миру, о книгах, о шерстяных носках, цветах... Большинство из этих образов нереальны, хоть и кажутся важными и имеющими место быть — они нужны для отвлечения внимания, для создания терновой стены. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Да, сэр, — Гарри слушал очень внимательно. Дамблдор кивнул и продолжил.</p><p>— Эти защитные воспоминания не должны целиком состоять изо лжи и мишуры. Наверное, ты знаешь поговорку: лучшая ложь — это та, в которой есть доля истины. Для этого слоя нужно что-то, кажущееся настоящим, потому что связь с реальностью, с чувствами, с переживаниями делает воспоминания плотней. </p><p>— Но как мне создать подобное в своей голове? — спросил Гарри. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Дамблдор, и даже начал раздумывать о том, чем забить этот самый первый слой. Воспоминания о Дурслях, о первых днях в Хогвартсе, ощущение полета, смех в Гриффиндорской гостиной, ссора с Малфоем в коридоре — все это было настоящим, но достаточно нейтральным, чтобы не нести в себе важной информации. Гарри казалось, это могло быть идеальным защитным барьером, если бы только он мог понять, как его построить.</p><p>— А вот это и есть самая главная сложность окклюменции. Это наука, которая не имеет под собой никаких физических объектов. Нужно заклинание, чтоб проникнуть в чужой разум, и нужно усилие и усердие, чтобы не дать этому произойти. Я помогу тебе, применив легилименцию, но сначала нужно, чтобы ты постарался разделить свою память на сектора, — Дамблдор нарисовал внутри еще один круг. Он поставил в нем несколько жирных точек. — Вторым сектором должны быть центры чувствительности. Я знаю, что у тебя сильно развито чувство самосохранения и твое сознание быстро реагирует на вторжение: когда я применял легилименцию, ты тут же создавал свой барьер. Ты должен моментально ощущать чужое присутствие в твоих мыслях, а если ты зафиксируешь подобные... сигнальные точки на определенных воспоминаниях, это будет легче осуществить. </p><p>— И что за воспоминания я должен оставить тут?</p><p>— Чувствительные. Любопытные. Что-то, мимо чего ищущему не пройти, — тебе нужно оставить приманку. Когда легилимент схватит ее, сосредоточься на третьем слое, — Дамблдор нарисовал третий круг. — Это основной запас твоей силы. Непробиваемая стена, которая вытеснит его. Сохрани тут самые ужасные, мрачные, серые воспоминания, мысли и образы, напугай его. Ты должен всегда держать их при себе, должен знать их и помнить, чтобы в нужный момент призвать на помощь. А далее, — старый волшебник коснулся кончиком пера центра круга, — идет самое важное. <i>Сокровенное</i>. То, что ты ни за что бы не отдал в чужие руки. Ты должен четко разделить важные моменты в своих воспоминаниях и мыслях, потому что если ненароком ты свяжешь сокровенную мысль с мыслью, например, второго слоя, то появится связь, по которой можно будет легко пройти в центр. Понимаешь? </p><p>— Да, — Гарри вперил взгляд в лист на столе. Он пытался осознать все только что сказанное. — Снейп никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного.</p><p>— Профессор Снейп, — поправил его Дамблдор, — придерживается более агрессивной тактики. Его способ защиты своего разума — это полная блокировка отдельных воспоминаний и мыслей. Это можно представить, как... огромные железные стены, вдруг появляющиеся то тут, то там. Но это весьма своеобразный способ. В окклюменции нет четких правил; она подстраивается под человека, поэтому этой наукой владеют немногие. То, что я предложил тебе, — мой собственный способ, и он более последователен. Если он не подойдет тебе, мы попробуем другой.</p><p>— Я попробую, — Гарри подтянул к себе листок, вглядываясь в чернильные линии. — Только я не понимаю, как... как сделать все это.</p><p>— Я научу тебя, — Дамблдор наконец взял в руки свою палочку. Гарри с некоторым опасением взглянул на нее. — Одной из ошибок Северуса было то, что он не пытался установить с тобой связь, показать на примере. Я знаю, что ты владеешь базовым навыком легилименции и даже пробовал его на Рональде Уизли и Драко Малфое. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты попытался применить его ко мне, — гриффиндорец неверяще вскинул лицо и уставился на директора. Дамблдор выглядел абсолютно серьезным. — Я покажу тебе, как должен выглядеть «первый слой», а потом ты попробуешь создать его.</p><p>— Почему мы начинаем с конца, а не из центра?</p><p>— Потому что по мере продвижения к центру ты будешь отсеивать то, что могло случайно закрасться в «сокровенное». Сейчас объем твоей памяти слишком огромен, и выделить из него главное будет довольно сложно. Конечно, что-то ты сразу можешь отнести к одной или другой группе, но что-то нуждается в тщательной проверке. </p><p>— Проверке?</p><p>— Бывает так, что самые незначительные детали, кажущиеся тебе неважными, несут в себе огромный смысл. Взгляд, жест, мимолетная эмоция, которую ты не заметил, но уловил «ищущий», — все это может выдать тебя.</p><p>Гарри опустил взгляд. Ему показалось, он услышал в словах Дамблдора намек. Директор не называл момента, но что-то подсказывало юноше, что он говорил о Малфое. Они постоянно говорили о слизеринце, и это было ненормально, неправильно, и Гарри не понимал, отчего они никак не свернут с этой темы. Дамблдор знал? Наверное.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, Гарри?</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Тогда мы можем начинать, — Дамблдор с улыбкой взглянул на него. Он сложил руки на столе, но юноша отметил, что палочка все еще была зажата в его длинных пальцах. Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь такой день настанет и ему придется направить волшебную палочку на своего наставника. А уж тем более проникнуть в его разум. Директор Хогвартса казался неприступным, и даже зная, что сейчас он ослабил свои непобедимые щиты, Гарри казалось, что его заклинание разлетится во все стороны, разбившись о невидимую волну силы.</p><p>Гарри поднял палочку. Он уже очень давно не пробовал это заклинание. Он помнил, что оно ему тяжело давалось. Даже чтобы проникнуть в мысли Рона, ему приходилось думать о Малфое. </p><p>«И тут он», — с тоской подумал Гарри, глядя в лицо директора. Гриффиндорец зажмурился на мгновение, вспоминая недавние события и свое желание узнать, что за мысли крутятся в голове у Драко. Он постарался уцепиться за это переживание, буквально вытащить его на поверхность.</p><p>— Легилименс, — резко произнес Гарри, открывая глаза. В ту же секунду ему показалось, что он провалился в бесконечную синеву. Он все еще ощущал под собой кресло, а в пальцах — древко палочки, но в то же время его словно подхватил сильный ветер, состоящий из бесконечных плотных лоскутов воздуха, похожих на вуали. Гарри почувствовал, как в его голове вспыхнул огонь, похожий на взрыв петарды, и вместе с этим взрывом пришли хаотичные картинки, никак не связанные между собой. Гарри словно летел в пустоте, и ему навстречу неслись различные образы, врезающиеся в него и захватывающие все вокруг. Он видел перед собой то улицы Лондона, то лица незнакомых людей; он ощущал пыльный запах книг, свежесть бесконечного луга и мягкость золотых волос. Перед ним вдруг появился маленький уютный домик, на пороге которого стояла высокая, поджимающая губы женщина. Она подняла руки, но Гарри отшатнулся от нее, и мир вновь перевернулся. За этими картинами, сменяющими друг друга, едва можно было разглядеть какую-то структуру, но юноша знал, что искать: он пытался не обращать внимания на образы и силуэты и прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Дамблдор сказал, что эти воспоминания должны отвлекать внимание, и это работало: все вокруг постоянно двигалось, сбивало с толку. Гарри попытался уцепиться за образ высокого шкафа, наполненного книгами, и тот податливо скользнул ему навстречу: юноша оказался в библиотеке. Он увидел рядом молодого Дамблдора, еще без бороды, но уже в очках и с кривоватым носом. Тот задумчиво смотрел на книги, изредка почесывая подбородок. За окном громко жужжала муха и шумела летняя листва. Гарри почувствовал себя зависшим над полом — у него не было ни тела, ни даже четко очерченного образа, лишь сознание, — и легкое желание выкинуло его прочь. Чужая память вновь его захлестнула, и на этот раз он уловил внимательное присутствие. Легкая синеватая вспышка вдруг озарила эту наполненную пустоту, и Гарри увидел перед собой подобие огромной крепости. Те воспоминания, что порхали вокруг него, собирались, стекались в одно место, и их бесплотные тела неведомым образом смогли очертить громадную стену, у подножия которой Гарри ощущал себя. Там, за стеной, было еще что-то, но он не мог пройти сквозь нее. Легкое усилие, попытка протиснуться вперед отозвалась еще одной яркой, болезненной вспышкой, и Гарри вдруг понял, что все закончилось.</p><p>Он вновь сидел в кабинете директора Хогвартса. Его палочка упала ему на колени, а сам он вжимался в спинку кресла. Гарри вцепился руками в свою голову, чувствуя, как боль в висках постепенно затихает. Его лицо вспотело, и волосы были влажными. На Дамблдоре это происшествие никак не сказалось, разве что улыбка его потухла. Он все так же сосредоточенно наблюдал за Гарри, и мальчику вдруг показалось, что его рассматривают в большую лупу.</p><p>— Там было так много всего, — Гарри с трудом поборол желание сжаться в комочек, сидя на этом кресле. Во рту у него было очень сухо, а язык стал как будто резиновым. Гриффиндорец сглотнул. — Я не понимаю...</p><p>— Я знаю, что это было достаточно тяжело для тебя, — сказал Дамблдор, и в его взгляде появилось сочувствие. — Я с трудом могу снять свои барьеры даже на время.</p><p>— Я видел замок, — перебил его Гарри. Старый волшебник кивнул.</p><p>— Это, так сказать, визуализация. Когда-то давным-давно я увидел рисунок этого замка, и он показался мне неприступным. Я использую его для сосредоточения и верного расположения слоев. Понимаешь?</p><p>— А что использует профессор Снейп для сосредоточения?</p><p>Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Гриффиндорец был готов к тому, что в его мысли попытается проникнуть нить чужого сознания, но он не знал, что ему делать. Теория Дамблдора была слишком сложной и непонятной для него, и он чувствовал себя... безоружным. </p><p>— Лабиринт, — сказал директор. — Это помогает ему создавать тупики для «ищущего». Может, это не лучший выбор для Северуса, — волшебник тяжко вздохнул. — Часто мы плутаем в своем разуме, и всегда нужно знать, где выход.</p><p>— Но как мне сделать подобное?</p><p>— В этом вся сложность, — Дамблдор отложил палочку в сторону и сложил руки на столе. Его длинные рукава почти полностью скрывали сухие кисти, а золотые узоры поблескивали в свете огня. — Я попробую тебя научить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Зевая, с трудом удерживая лямку сумки на плече, Гарри медленно брел по коридору. Его волосы были в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно, очки сидели криво, а под глазами залегли тени. Он с трудом сегодня поднялся с постели, а когда все-таки выполз из-под одеяла, оказалось, что урок травологии уже закончился. Гарри редко опаздывал на занятия, ведь соседи по комнате всегда будили друг друга, и утром он не мог понять, почему никто не растормошил его. Ответ пришел в голову, когда юноша натягивал носки: вчера, возвращаясь с занятия, он, кажется, заколдовал свой полог. Все его чувства были обострены, и единственным желанием было остаться в одиночестве. Наверное, гриффиндорцы не смогли снять его заклятий.<p>Гарри не слишком переживал из-за пропущенного урока, но около двери класса у него все же мелькнула трусливая мысль переждать трансфигурацию, которую он тут же отмел в сторону. Вздохнув и постаравшись пригладить свои волосы, гриффиндорец постучал и приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая внутрь.</p><p>— Извините за опоздание, профессор МакГонагалл, — пролепетал он, стараясь нагнать на лицо виноватое выражение. </p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — МакГонагалл строго и недовольно посмотрела на него. Все студенты в классе повернули головы и уставились на опоздавшего — Гарри почувствовал себя немного неловко. Он взглянул на учеников и вдруг понял, что все они расположились немного странно. Гермиона восседала на первой парте вместе с Дафной Гринграсс, прямо за ней сидел Симус с Панси Паркинсон. Взгляд гриффиндорца скользнул дальше, находя нахмуренного Рона, не желающего даже смотреть на своего соседа, — Блейз Забини отвечал ему тем же. Гарри заметил Малфоя рядом с испуганным и бледным Невиллом, а потом с какой-то ужасающей тоской кинул взгляд на единственное свободное место, рядом с Грегори Гойлом, — вы не сильно торопились, как я смотрю.</p><p>— Простите, я проспал, — Гарри принялся разглядывать свои ботинки. К его глубочайшему удивлению, МакГонагалл более ничего не сказала и лишь махнула рукой, разрешая ему пройти на последнюю парту. Юноша поплелся туда, как на каторгу. На столах перед студентами лежали листы, и точно такой же находился перед Гойлом. Правда, увалень уже успел испачкать его чем-то, и Гарри с безграничной брезгливостью взглянул на пергамент. </p><p>— Поттер, — промычал Гойл, глядя на Гарри своими крошечными, преисполненными ненависти глазками. — Чего ты ко мне подсел, Поттер?</p><p>— А ты видишь тут другие свободные места? — огрызнулся Гарри. Он сел и мельком оглядел лист с заданием, не желая к нему прикасаться. Там были описаны лишь пункты для совместной зачетной работы. Как и проект по выращиванию цветка на травологии, зачет по трансфигурации требовал от ученика показать свои знания. Кроме практической части нужно было провести большую исследовательскую работу по одной из тем, а потом предоставить подробный доклад. Гарри с тоской посмотрел на названия: «Превращение млекопитающего в предметы обихода. Способы, проблемы, историческая справка, примеры, сравнения с превращениями других классов», «Развитие пост-трансфигурационного признака у объекта. Причины, последствия, историческая справка, сравнения с предрасположенностью», «Трансфигурация отдельных частей тела, продвинутый уровень», «Трансфигурация млекопитающих в медицине, способы нахождения новых лекарств. Теории, историческая справка, мнение», «Трансфигурация как способ создания подвидов»... Ничто из этого не увлекло гриффиндорца ни на секунду, и умные слова буквально расплывались перед глазами. Гойл издавал странные звуки, похожие то ли на кряхтение, то ли на харканье, а потом затих. Его товарищ, Крэбб, который сидел с несчастной Парвати Патил, уже почти уснул, и Гойл, кажется, собирался последовать его примеру.</p><p>Гарри кисло улыбнулся Рону и Гермионе, когда те обеспокоенно покосились на него со своих мест. «Им-то повезло с партнерами», — подумал юноша, отодвигаясь еще чуть-чуть в сторону. Он заметил, что Невилл тоже смотрит на него, и махнул рукой, показывая, что бодрость духа еще не покинула его. Малфой, который сидел рядом с Долгопупсом, на Гарри не смотрел. Он присвоил себе листок с заданием, спрятав его в книжку, и, казалось, внимательно слушал лекцию МакГонагалл. Однако через пару минут светловолосая голова дернулась, и косой взгляд буквально пронзил Гарри насквозь. Драко тут же отвернулся, но этой крошечной секунды гриффиндорцу хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя чуточку лучше. А потом — ощутить жалость к самому себе.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя усталым и вымотанным. После вчерашнего занятия с Дамблдором ему казалось, что его мозг просто выжали: новые знания словно обрели вес и теперь давили на него изнутри. Директор сказал ему, что следующий урок будет с Геллертом во вторник, — Гарри с ужасом ждал этого дня. Две битвы за неделю — это слишком даже для него. Гриндевальд надолго оставил его в покое, и Гарри бы предпочел, чтобы так было всегда. Ему не хотелось вновь сталкиваться с ужасом чужой смерти, тем более смерти тех, кто ему дорог: порой в страшных снах, что неизменно преследовали его, он видел шахматную доску, на которой расставлены знакомые фигуры. Ему нужен был план, сила, чтобы противостоять напору Темного Волшебника. Если бы только он смог разгадать его, понять... было бы легче. Дамблдор говорил ему, что необходимо постоянно давить на слабые места противника, но Гарри не мог этого делать, потому что он не знал слабых мест Гриндевальда. А профессор знал его слабости, видел его мысли, умело колол его в сердце — это было невыносимо.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как треснуло перо в его пальцах. Когда он взял его? Зачем? Он посмотрел на свои руки, а потом покосился на Гойла — тот уже ни на что не обращал внимания, сонно опустив подбородок на грудь и вяло водя пером по пергаменту. Гарри отложил обломки в сторону и полез в сумку за новым пером. Какое-то время он пытался писать конспект, но потом силы покинули его, и он, пытаясь уйти в сторону от размышлений о Гриндевальде, снова задумался. О чем-то абстрактном и непонятном, приятном...</p><p>Теперь Гарри боялся подобных мыслей. То, что приносило ему светлую, неосознанную радость, вдруг начало обретать тело, темнеть. Чем больше он пытался не думать о своем крошечном чувстве, спрятанном глубоко-глубоко, тем чаще его взгляд скользил со спины Невилла в сторону. Гарри ощущал потребность в этом нехитром, но отчего-то безумно трудном действии: его притягивала опасность, которой пропиталось все вокруг. Наверное, он был сумасшедшим или находился в состоянии, близком к этому, потому что внутри него что-то загорелось, когда Забини перегнулся через проход и шепнул что-то Малфою. Драко тихо усмехнулся; Гарри пришлось закрыть лицо руками. Ему стало стыдно. Он не понимал себя. Единственное, в чем он мог быть уверен, — это то, что ему нужно защитить и Малфоя, и всех остальных. А влечение... Гарри немного боялся этого слова. Он прекрасно знал, что оно значит: когда-то его тянуло к Джинни с силой столь горячей, что она могла обжечь их обоих. Но эти чувства отличались, хоть он и звал их одинаково. Он вожделел Джинни тогда, он был влюблен в нее, несмотря на свое отчасти слишком заботливое к ней отношение. Но... Гарри опустил руки на стол и положил на них голову. Подобная сокрушительная сила не обрушилась на него, как было в случае с Джинни. Но что-то мягко наползло на его плечи, и от этого происходящее казалось еще более жутким.</p><p>«Наверное, у меня просто разыгрались гормоны», — решил Гарри. Он попытался найти доказательства этой теории и с поразительной легкостью наткнулся на них. Все было хорошо, и подобные мысли не посещали его голову до тех самых пор, пока Седрик не поцеловал его на поле. Диггори — теплый, честный, красивый, добрый юноша — разбудил его чувственность, коснулся его спрятанной сексуальности. Неудивительно, что после этого подобные... идеи начали мучить его. Гарри был доволен этим выводом, но в то же время ему казалось, что он упускает что-то важное. В конце концов, он не мог винить Седрика в том, что тот... влюбился и ненароком заставил его тело взбунтоваться. Гарри мог винить лишь себя. Может, ему не стоило так грубо отталкивать Седрика; в конце концов, тот просто не привык к отказам. Может, стоило согласиться... Гарри уже думал об этом, ох, его разум не раз тревожила подобная перспектива в те <i>первые дни</i>, и лишь сейчас она обрела некоторую привлекательность. Необходимость. Это был чистый воды эгоизм, и Гарри почувствовал себя просто отвратительным человеком, стоило подобной мысли забрести в его рассуждения. Использовать кого-то для удовлетворения своих потребностей, не имея за душой и толики такой же любви... Это ужасно. Лучше он будет мучиться со своими сомнениями, чем причинит Седрику еще больше боли.</p><p>«Когда я думаю об этом, рядом со мной обязательно должен быть Гойл?» — раздраженно подумал Гарри, косясь на своего соседа. Оказалось, Гойл больше не дремал, он смотрел на гриффиндорца. Его толстое и тупое лицо не выражало ни единой мысли, но все-таки это было подозрительно. Что он мог заметить и понять? Едва ли Гойл был силен в расшифровке выражений глаз или жестов. Скорей всего он просто решил достать его подобным образом.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся от него и снова положил голову на скрещенные руки. Он вымотал себя и загнал в ловушку. Ему некуда было идти. Он ничего не мог сделать. Юноше казалось, что он в одно мгновение стал в собственных глазах олицетворением беды: все, кто приближался к нему, страдали, а все его размышления ходили кругами. Даже его чувства — любовь и дружба — причиняли людям боль. Влюбись он в кого-нибудь, чем бы это закончилось? Если план с кладбищем провалится, Волдеморт захочет убить всех, кого Гарри любит. Смерть — вот к чему все идет. И недолгое утоление своей жажды не окупает угрозу потери. Каким бы сладким ни было его влечение — это яд. Малфой — яд.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя отравленным.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— А вот и мистер Поттер, — до неприличия бодрый голос Крайфера разнесся по коридору. Гарри приблизился, с подозрением глядя на старика. Тот стоял, спрятав руки в карманы своей неизменной жилетки, и смотрел на юношу. Колпак криво сидел на голове смотрителя, а на щеке было пятно сажи — он не делал ни единой попытки стереть его. Рядом, прислонившись к стене, стоял недовольный Малфой. <p>— Ты опоздал на десять минут, — проворчал он. Крайфер махнул рукой.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, мистер Поттер, мы просто увеличим время вашей отработки на... двадцать минут, — он широко улыбнулся и подошел к двери в Зал Наград. Его актерский талант, видимо, достиг нового уровня: прихрамывание казалось почти настоящим. Крайфер распахнул дверь, постучал тростью по стене, и светильники в зале вспыхнули. Отблески огня заиграли на золотых кубках, медалях, чашах, покрытых пылью или странными черными пятнами. Сюда давно уже никто не заходил. </p><p>Гарри вошел в зал и остановился. Он знал, что им с Малфоем поручили полировать кубки, но он не видел рядом ничего подходящего для этой цели. Слабая надежда, что им оставят палочки, рассыпалась прахом, когда смотритель буквально выманил откуда-то из коридора ведро, наполненное тряпочками и зельями. Ведро с громким стуком опустилось на каменный пол.</p><p>— Итак, молодые люди, — Крайфер выудил из кармана часы на цепочке, — за десять минут до отбоя я приду за вами и надеюсь увидеть эти бесполезные вещи хоть немного блестящими, — его взгляд скользнул по шкафам. — Палочки отдайте.</p><p>Гарри очень удивился, когда Малфой безропотно протянул свою палочку. Он внимательно присмотрелся к ней и мысленно ахнул — она была чужой. Гарри хорошо помнил волшебную палочку Малфоя, потому что когда-то она была его, а то, что Драко протягивал смотрителю... Это был умный ход. Крайфер забрал требуемое, внимательно оглядел юношей с ног до головы, а потом пошлепал обратно к двери. Мальчишки какое-то время стояли на месте, глядя, как тяжелая дверь захлопывается, и слушая удаляющиеся шаги, а потом разом отмерли.</p><p>— И чья она? — спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Малфою. Тот хитро улыбнулся и залез во внутренний карман своей мантии, доставая из него свою палочку.</p><p>— Та принадлежала Гойлу, — он пожал плечами. — Я не так глуп, чтобы отдать ему свою собственную. </p><p>— А если бы он догадался? — Гарри подошел к полке с кубками. Стоило ему отвернуться, как внутри него что-то ослабло. Как будто напряженная струна начала расслабляться, и это ощущение было приятным — он видел перед собой тусклый блеск золота, и ничто не заставляло его думать о серебре. Однако Малфой заговорил, и гриффиндорец вновь ощутил веяние своих бесплотных сомнений.</p><p>— Не догадался бы, — Драко хмыкнул. — Я.... умею скрывать.</p><p>— С помощью окклюменции? — невзначай спросил Гарри, все еще разглядывая богатства перед собой. Некий Фибрилиан Пройлес получил кубок за «Заслуги перед школой»; юноша провел пальцем по выгравированному имени, и то тут же заблестело ярче.</p><p>— В том чис... Что? — Гарри почти ощутил, как Малфой вперил в него острый взгляд. Он медленно повернулся и улыбнулся слизеринцу, который с подозрением и недовольством смотрел на него. Безумная усталость из-за постоянной необходимости держать себя в руках, хранить секреты и рассчитывать слова овладела Гарри, и на мгновение ему захотелось выболтать Малфою все, что он знал, — все, до мельчайшей подробности. Разделить с кем-нибудь этот тяжкий груз, который ему приходилось нести на своих плечах; найти человека, с которым он может говорить, не таясь.</p><p>— Ничего, — Гарри опустил взгляд. — Давай полировать золото.</p><p>— С тобой что-то не так, Поттер, — Малфой пристально наблюдал за ним. Он скрестил руки на груди и совсем не рвался браться за тряпку. Гарри выхватил из ведра лоскут ткани и флакончик с зельем и с уверенным видом направился к полкам. Он уже хотел снять с полки кубок Фибрилиана, как вдруг слизеринец преградил ему дорогу. Драко просто прижался к высокому шкафу, не давая Гарри дотянуться до наград, и принялся пытливо вглядываться в его лицо. — Что произошло?</p><p>— Я просто устал, — Гарри вздохнул. Это сумасшествие. Когда Малфой просил оставить его в покое, он гнался за ним, словно безумный; но, когда Драко сам вырастал перед ним, словно из-под земли, ему хотелось лишь одного — не видеть его. А это было невозможно. Даже при желании.</p><p>Гарри не хотел выглядеть слабым и смело поднял взгляд, позволяя слизеринцу увидеть собственную решимость. За короткое мгновение, что он смотрел на бледное лицо, прежде чем уставиться на кубок за плечом юноши, он смог заметить... Скорей, подумать, что Малфой как будто немного изменился. Может, его волосы стали белей или во взгляде появилось что-то новое. Гарри не стал задумываться об этом, но какая-то навязчивая мысль повисла на границе его разума.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь про окклюменцию? — требовательно спросил Малфой. Он поднял палочку, демонстративно ей помахав. — Не лги мне. При оружии тут я.</p><p>— И что ты сделаешь? — усмехнулся Гарри, потянувшись за кубком. Малфой отодвинулся от его руки, чуть склонив голову в сторону.</p><p>— Прокляну тебя? Наколдую тебе рога. Ты же у нас олень? — судорожная улыбка коснулась его губ, но взгляд оставался все таким же цепким.</p><p>— А с чего ты взял, что я не владею беспалочковой магией? — Гарри намекающе вскинул брови, заставив усмешку Драко померкнуть. Тот упрямо сжал губы.</p><p>— Ты блефуешь.</p><p>— Может быть, — Гарри пожал плечами и наконец взял с полки тяжелый кубок. Ему пришлось сесть на пол и поставить его перед собой, чтобы было удобней протирать. — А может быть и нет. В любом случае, нам нужно поработать, чтобы появилось свободное время для обучения.</p><p>— Не переводи тему, — Малфой сел рядом с ним. Кажется, он совершенно не замечал жуткого облака напряжения, медленно сгущающегося между ними. Наоборот, он словно наслаждался тем, что происходит. Может, ему просто нравилось мучить Гарри, который никак не мог избавиться от ощущения беспомощности и неловкости: Драко не мог не чувствовать собственной власти и влияния на него. — Как ты узнал? Ты следил за мной? </p><p>— Я просто предположил. Ты сам подтвердил мою догадку, — Гарри принялся с остервенением начищать кубок. Он все равно не мог сказать Малфою правду, значит, любая отговорка сойдет. А почему не мог?</p><p>— Вот как, — Драко вновь скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Его обиженный вид тронул гриффиндорца, который тут же почувствовал себя виноватым: ему следовало разобраться со своими проблемами, прежде чем идти с этим к Малфою. Все напряжение, что копилось в нем, наматываясь, словно нитка на клубок, вырывалось наружу в виде то раздражения, то ярости, то тоски, то желания обнять кого-то до хруста костей, то подраться... Ощущать новый моток силы ему не хотелось.</p><p>— Мне сказали, — признался Гарри, понурив голову. Он уставился на острую коленку слизеринца. — У меня тоже есть специальные занятия, и я интересовался, что делать с отработками в вечера, когда я занят.</p><p>— А чему учат тебя? — Малфой снова оживился, почуяв запах очередной загадки. — И кто? Дамблдор?</p><p>— Да, он. Мне преподают окклюменцию, — Гарри тихо усмехнулся, когда Малфой пораженно вскинул брови. — Мы должны быть рады, что Дамблдор позволил нам переместить наши занятия, а то сидели бы тут в одиночестве. </p><p>— Одиночество иногда помогает.</p><p>— Да, иногда помогает. Оно приносит хорошие мысли. </p><p>— И сосредоточение, — Малфой заговорщицки нагнулся вперёд. Его глаза вспыхнули радостным огнем, когда он прошептал: — Я хотел показать тебе. Вчера вечером... у меня получилось.</p><p>Гарри вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на него. Он никогда еще не видел Малфоя таким довольным — обида и подозрение сошли с его красивого лица в один миг. Драко, видимо, давно хотел сказать ему об этом, потому что облегчение и нетерпение сменили напряжение, отражавшееся в его глазах.</p><p>— Ты вызвал Патронуса? — шепотом спросил гриффиндорец, откладывая тряпку и кубок в сторону. Он почувствовал необъяснимую гордость, которая волнами омыла его сердце. Он был рад, что у Малфоя получилось. Он и не думал, что это вызовет в нем такой подъем душевных сил.</p><p>— Получился только свет, никакого тела, но все-таки вышло! Я покажу, — Драко вскочил на ноги и быстрым шагом подошел к стене около дверей. Он постучал палочкой по камню в том же месте, где стучал Крайфер, и свет в Зале погас. Гарри и не знал об этой хитрости, поэтому невольно вздрогнул, когда все вокруг погрузилось во тьму. Лунный свет с улицы освещал квадрат около окна и мутно рассеивался по залу, оставляя углы черными и страшными. Гарри увидел темный силуэт перед собой и затаил дыхание.</p><p>— Надеюсь, выйдет, — шепнул ему Малфой. Почему он шепчет? Гарри было все равно. Какое-то время было тихо, а потом Драко четко произнес:</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i> </p><p>Ничего не произошло. Лишь где-то неподалеку от Зала раздался затихающий хохот Пивза. Хорошо, что полтергейсту не пришло в голову прилететь сюда.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i> — повторил Драко громче и четче. И вновь ничего. Гарри не рисковал шевелиться, представляя, какое сейчас лицо у слизеринца. Малфой ненавидел выглядеть слабым или позориться; наверняка он остро переживал каждую неудачу.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум</i>, — в третий раз он произнес это мягко, почти нежно. И вдруг — яркий свет ударил Гарри по глазам, заставив зажмуриться. Малфой отвел руку в сторону, и сияющая сила Патронуса ослепительно отразилась от рядов кубков. Его лицо осветилось, сталo почти меловым; торжествующая улыбка играла на его губах.</p><p>— Молодец, — искренне порадовался за него Гарри. Перед его глазами все еще горел белый всполох, поэтому он совсем плохо видел. — Это огромный прогресс. Но что послужило толчком к такому шагу? Ты нашел нужное воспоминание только сейчас? </p><p>— Наверное, — ответил ему Малфой.</p><p>— Скажешь мне, что это было? Кажется, ты обещал что-то подобное.</p><p>— Я еще не вызвал телесного Патронуса, нужно больше тренироваться, — возразил Драко. Сияние на конце его палочки погасло, и Зал вновь погрузился в темноту. Малфой почему-то не спешил зажигать свет.</p><p>— Но ты вызвал энергию Патронуса. Ты можешь мне сказать, — Гарри старался, чтобы его голос звучал располагающе. Ему было по-настоящему интересно, что за мысль могла сделать Драко счастливым. Ведь он... — Я хочу знать.</p><p>— А ты не догадываешься? — вдруг спросил у него Малфой. Темнота надежно скрывала его лицо, но в голосе его появилось что-то странное. Насмешливое, жесткое. Немного горькое.</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри пытался всмотреться в лицо слизеринца, но не мог ничего разглядеть. Малфой вздохнул и хмыкнул. Он постучал палочкой по стене, и свет зажегся. </p><p>— Тогда давай полировать награды, — сказал Драко, направившись к шкафу с кубками. Взмахнув палочкой и шепнув заклинание, он заставил большой и пыльный кубок подняться над полкой и медленно полететь в его сторону. Гарри удивленно наблюдал за действиями юноши, отказывающегося даже прикасаться к пыли, а уж тем более к тряпкам. В его поведении было что-то странное, и Гарри думал только об этом, забыв о собственных тревогах и смущениях.  </p><p>— Почему ты не хочешь говорить мне? — снизу вверх глядя на Драко, спросил он. Тот опустил лицо и насмешливо взглянул на юношу у своих ног.</p><p>— Еще слишком рано, Поттер, — ответил Малфой и продолжил опускать кубки с верхних полок на пол. Гарри некоторое время наблюдал за ним, а потом вернулся к своему Фибрилиану. Почему-то он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным, хотя тайна так и осталась нераскрытой. </p><p>Как будто бы ему вдруг стало очень уютно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Меньше на один секрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды, когда Гарри и Рон сидели перед камином, разбираясь в чертеже в учебнике маггловедения и лениво переговариваясь, а Невилл расположился рядом на диване с толстой книгой по озерным растениям, из спальни девочек спустилась Гермиона. В руках она несла свое вязание, которым в последнее время сильно увлеклась, и маленькую жестяную коробочку. Гермиона опустилась на диван рядом с Невиллом, сложив все свои вещи на коленях, а потом обвела мальчишек радостным взором. Долгопупс неуверенно покосился на нее, а Гарри и Рон нервно переглянулись: Гермиона редко бывала такой довольной. Это было очень подозрительно, и они достаточно знали свою подругу, чтобы почуять подвох.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Гарри, отодвигая учебник в сторону. Они с Роном сидели на полу, подложив под себя подушки, поэтому Гермиона смотрела на них сверху вниз.</p><p>— Да, — кивнула она, показывая им коробочку. Внутри что-то зазвенело, и Гарри забеспокоился. Ему показалось, он ощущает слабое дежавю. </p><p>— И что же? — намекающе потянул Рон. Гермиона встряхнула кудрями, и на ее лице отразилось невероятно самодовольное выражение. Она отодвинулась в сторону, освободив место между собой и Невиллом, и высыпала на диван звенящие значки из коробочки. Долгопупс тут же взял один, поднес к глазам и изумленно прочитал:</p><p>— С.О.П.Л.Э.В.С.</p><p>— Ох, черт, — шепнул Гарри себе под нос. Он постарался сохранить на лице улыбку, но она, наверное, получилась крайне жалкой.</p><p>— Да, правильно, — Гермиона взяла два значка и кинула их друзьям. — Это наша новая благотворительная организация. Естественно, некоммерческая. С.О. П. Л. Э. В. С. — Социальная Организация По Ликвидации Эксплуатации Волшебных Существ.  </p><p>— Кто это ее организовал? — Рон с отвращением посмотрел на значок, который лежал у него на коленях. </p><p>— Я, — с гордостью произнесла Гермиона. — И я вас... троих, — она кинула немного обеспокоенный взгляд на Невилла, — в нее приняла. Поскольку новой организации нужны должностные лица, я все уже распределила. Ты, Гарри, будешь помогать мне вербовать новых членов — твоя известность привлечет к нам больше внимания. Рон, тебя я назначаю казначеем, нам нужны благотворительные взносы. А ты, Невилл, — она все еще немного растеряно смотрела на Долгопупса, — если захочешь, можешь стать секретарем.</p><p>— С радостью, — отозвался довольный Невилл. Его никто никуда не звал, поэтому мальчик был счастлив поддержать кампанию Гермионы.</p><p>— Гермиона, я не уверен, что хочу носить это слово на своей форме, — Рон отложил значок в сторону.</p><p>— Но если мы не будем их носить, то не сможем подавать другим пример! — глаза Гермионы вспыхнули. — Я провела огромное исследование вопроса по угнетению других народов; вы не представляете, сколько несправедливой дискриминации они терпят! Кентаврам нельзя покидать лес, великанов думали истребить, а об эльфах я вообще молчу! Единственные, кто хоть как-то борется за свои права, — это гоблины. Эльфам стоит поучиться на их примере. Хотя, конечно, попробуй сунуться к кентаврам... они превосходно стреляют из лука.</p><p>— Я думал, ты уже забыла про это, — протянул Рон, с тоской глядя на подругу. Гермиона возмущенно сощурилась.</p><p>— То, что я не делилась своими мыслями с тобой, не значит, что я, как остальные бесчувственные чурбаны, забыла о страданиях целого народа крошек-волшебников, — девочка собрала все значки в коробочку и как следует тряхнула ей. — Я буду вязать для них одежду; может, находя ее, эльфы поймут, что у них есть право на свободу.</p><p>— Гермиона, — мягко начал Гарри, надеясь, что его слова урезонят подругу, — эльфам нравится их жизнь. Тем более эльфам Хогвартса — ты же видела их, они счастливы. Конечно, какие-то волшебники могут ужасно обращаться со своими эльфами, но ты никак на это не повлияешь, если будешь носить эти значки.</p><p>— Дети этих волшебников могут учиться в Хогвартсе, — упрямилась Гермиона, — следует прививать правильную позицию еще в раннем возрасте! </p><p>— Хотя бы не раскладывай по гостиной одежду, а то эльфы совсем перестанут тут убирать, — настаивал Гарри. Он прекрасно помнил, что сказал ему Добби тогда...</p><p>Сердце Гарри печально дрогнуло. Добби. Он не помог своему хорошему другу, не имел даже крошечной возможности вызволить его. Гермиона пылко говорила о своих безумных планах по освобождению всех эльфов и даже не знала, где живет домовик, заслуживающий свободы в троекратном размере. Гарри должен был помочь ему, но, правда, это было почти невозможно.</p><p>Невилл внимательно слушал Гермиону, и, хотя во взгляде его мелькало непонимание, он был поглощен ее речью. Тогда девочка-таки снизила порог своих амбиций, согласившись лишь вербовать новых членов для организации и проводить беседы, чтобы в будущем официально зарегистрировать их общество. Гарри было все равно, какое будущее ожидает С.О.П.Л.Э.В.С.: в свое время ему по уши хватило Г.А.В.Н.Э. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Гермиона усмирит свой жаркий пыл и станет бороться за права угнетаемых народов менее радикальным способом. </p><p>Когда они с Роном ушли в спальню под предлогом того, что они крайне устали, Гермиона все еще оглядывала гостиную хищным взором, отмечая завтрашних жертв. И хотя Гарри знал, что когда-то студенты весьма скептически отнеслись к настойчивости Гермионы, он беспокоился, как бы подруга не ввязалась в передрягу. Если она уже готова терроризировать своей политикой гриффиндорцев, так и до слизеринцев недолго — а те не будут ее терпеть. Гарри оставалось надеяться, что сознательность девочки не затмится желанием достучаться до народа. В какой-то степени это было даже смешно.</p><p>— Она свихнулась, — мрачно констатировал Рон, когда они поднялись в спальню и прикрыли за собой дверь. Там был только Дин: он зарылся в свой сундук, что-то ища в самых недрах. Гарри пожал плечами, сваливая учебники и пергаменты на тумбочку и залезая с ногами на постель.</p><p>— Ну, думаю, немного есть, — вынужденно согласился он, стягивая носки и не слишком аккуратно забрасывая их под кровать. Рон улегся, сложив руки на животе, и принялся разглядывать полог. Он посмотрел на Гарри и хотел уже что-то спросить, но вовремя вспомнил, что в комнате находится Дин. Томас вытащил из сундука какую-то книгу и плюхнулся на свою постель, приготовившись читать. Заметив, что друзья за ним наблюдают, он поинтересовался:</p><p>— Что-то случилось? Гермиона заставляет вас делать домашние задание на год вперед? — он хохотнул. Рон нахмурился.</p><p>— Хуже, — сказал Уизли, — она пытается заставить всех вокруг бороться за права эльфов. Думаю, она и к тебе пристанет: ты же хорошо знаешь магловский мир, откуда она черпает идеи.</p><p>— О-о-о, — Дин не выглядел ни напуганным, ни преисполненным энтузиазма. — Нет, мне это не по душе. Хотя насчет маглов — что есть, то есть. Я тут как раз перешел к маггловской литературе, очень интересно. Например...</p><p>Гарри перестал его слушать. Он откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь наконец телесным покоем. Он был очень рад, что сегодня его не настиг урок с Дамблдором или Гриндевальдом — по сравнению с ними чистка кубков была сущим пустяком. К тому же, приятная компания все окупала, и, может, если бы в директорском кабинете рядом сидела небезызвестная личность, Гарри было бы легче. По крайней мере, изредка он мог бы на него смотреть.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся своим мыслям, чувствуя, как они становятся все мягче и мягче. Он рисковал заснуть прямо так, в одежде, а завтра целый день щеголять в мятой мантии; нужно было встать, сходить в душ и переодеться. Ему было лень даже шевелиться, а перед внутренним взором уже возникла теплая картина, которой он окутывал себя перед сном, словно одеялом, — это тоже была своего рода окклюменция, которая теперь наполняла его вечера. Дамблдор говорил ему практиковаться, и на каждом уроке безжалостно и почти жестоко проверял наличие успехов. Гарри понимал, что от него требует волшебник: визуализировать свои мысли, заточить их в форму, а потом упорядочить. Начального состояния для подобного можно было достичь посредством медитации и попытки очистить себя от суетливых мыслей. Гарри много раз пытался, и, признаться, порой у него получалось. Иногда, лежа в кровати, он чувствовал, будто его тело состоит из чистого, белого света. Все вокруг превращалось в темноту, похожую на булькающую черную грязь, и он чувствовал острую необходимость спрятаться в своем воображаемом свете, где гармония и умиротворение накрывали его, словно плотные вуали. Если получалось — Гарри не был уверен, что в это время он не погружался в сон, — он мог ощутить потоки энергии или что-то вроде того; нечто неизвестное, но важное. Тогда его мысли и воспоминания поддавались осознанию, они звучали как будто издалека, и Гарри казалось, что он может их коснуться. Это было довольно слабым ощущением, но Дамблдор говорил, что он на верном пути и что пора создать форму. </p><p>— Что значит <i>форма</i>? — спросил у него Гарри тогда.</p><p>— Мой замок — форма моей защиты. Северус использует черный лабиринт, Геллерт — холодные скалы Нурменгарда. Ты должен найти что-то телесное, какой-то реальный образ, близкий тебе, на основе которого ты сможешь построить свою защиту.</p><p>Гарри долго думал о том, что ему нужно использовать, где бы он мог спрятать самое важное и сокровенное. И почему-то он вспоминал Волдеморта, его лицо в момент, когда Том Реддл пришел просить у Дамблдора должности преподавателя. Гарри знал, <i>зачем</i> на самом деле Реддл пришел тогда, и чувствовал, что он как никогда близок к принятию их сходства. Том прятал в Хогвартсе свою душу, Гарри желал спрятать в нем свои мысли. Он представлял себе огромную школу, все ее галереи, переходы, башни, спальни, залы, вспоминал ощущение домашнего уюта, окутывающего его, когда он возвращался сюда после летних каникул, и все больше уверялся в том, что это будет идеальной формой. Дамблдор одобрил и этот план, и теперь каждый вечер Гарри старался отстроить хоть кусок внешней стены, представляя, как образы и картины из его памяти облепляют прозрачный каркас. Сила директора Хогвартса, вторгающаяся в его разум на каждом уроке, делала эту стену прочней, как будто придавала ей реалистичности, и Гарри ловил себя порой на чувстве, будто она непоколебима и неизменна. </p><p>Гарри перевернулся на бок и принялся разглядывать Рона, готовящегося ко сну. Какое-то время он просто лежал, а потом поднялся и принялся раздеваться. Он решил сходить в душ, пока Симус, засевший с астрономическими картами в гостиной, не вернулся. Гарри забрал с собой немного одежды и закрылся в теплой комнате. Он бросил рубашку в корзину с грязным бельем — Малфой пролил на него немного зелья, и темно-синее пятно никак не желало сходить с белой ткани — и забрался в кабину, включив горячую воду. Тугие струи приятно ударили по телу, и Гарри блаженно прислонился лбом к стенке. Наверное, он мог бы уснуть прямо здесь, в мокром тепле, и это было бы превосходно. Сегодня ему не хотелось строить свое сознание, хотелось лежать под теплым одеялом и разглядывать Карту Мародеров, пока сон окончательно не сморит его.</p><p>Гарри завел себе привычку просматривать Карту каждый вечер. Он наблюдал за Хогвартсом, отмечая все странности, что происходили там. Он следил за Гриндевальдом, к которому начал относиться с еще большим опасением после их уроков. Гриндевальд долгое время проводил в директорском кабинете — Гарри не желал знать, чем он там занимается, — и несколько раз пересекался с Генчевым Белизаром. Юноша помнил, как однажды он почти поймал их, но так и не смог найти после, поэтому рьяно пытался выследить злоумышленников. Волшебники останавливались в пустом коридоре и беседовали не дольше одной минуты, а потом расходились. Дамблдор никак это не комментировал, и опасения Гарри оставались неподтвержденными. Но гриффиндорец заметил еще одну странность: Белизар умел очень быстро передвигаться. Он словно бежал или летел на метле, иногда за минуту пересекая территорию замка от Башни Астрономии до своего корабля, который не отображался на Карте. Гарри подозревал, что он носит с собой метлу, но он ни разу не видел Генчева в воздухе — тот вообще крайне редко появлялся в поле его зрения. Дурмстрангцы и шармбатонцы держали дистанцию.</p><p>Джованну и Амели гриффиндорец также встречал только в Большом Зале и — реже — видел их в библиотеке. Амели порой сидела там с Виктором Крамом, тем самым отгоняя прочь его неутомимых фанаток. Рита Скитер даже чиркнула о парочке статью, которую Гарри лишь мельком просмотрел: как всегда, ее наполняли лишь ядовитые домыслы и странные комментарии, свойственные Рите. Но если Амели проводила время среди книг, то Джованна посвящала себя одиноким прогулкам и вечерним сборам на корабле. В одном месте собиралось довольно много ребят, и Гарри с трудом мог разобрать их имена, но однажды он увидел, как Блейз Забини и Теодор Нотт вечером направляются к ним. Гарри помнил слова Малфоя о том, чем занимаются иностранные студенты в тесных кругах, и испытывал странные, противоречивые чувства на этот счет. Он не одобрял уход от реальности и отрицание проблем, но иногда, особенно после очередной встречи с Гриндевальдом, порочный соблазн шептал ему, что это, может, не так уж плохо. Забыться. Распылиться. На время превратиться лишь в блаженствующее тело, у которого нет ни забот, ни проблем, ни горя, ни страха. Темный волшебник змеей обвивался вокруг него, и сейчас, когда время их встреч было обозначено, оковы его стали прочней. Но Гарри был достаточно силен духом, чтобы противостоять грязному шепоту и влекущему телу, — он держался. Он научился обуздывать свой гнев на этого мужчину и отворачиваться от его чар — закрывать глаза, как сказал бы Темный волшебник. Но Гриндевальд требовал от него не столько способности контролировать свою ярость, не позволять злобе взять верх, сколько способности закрыться от привязанности. Он боролся только с этим — Гриндевальд ненавидел любовь, Гарри понял это. Он не был похож на Волдеморта, который любовь отрицал, который не знал ее и был иссушен внутри, нет, Гриндевальд был страстен, чувственен и за это презирал любую светлую связь. Он считал, что она делает его слабее, заставляет его изменяться и прогибаться. Гарри думал, это как-то связано с Дамблдором, но не мог предположить никакой стройной версии, а спросить у самих волшебников было бы настоящим безумием.</p><p>Гарри не мог позволить этому проникнуть в себя. Любовь и дружба делали его сильней, и, пусть они несли в себе страдание и уязвимость, они так же наделяли его жаждой жизни и спасения. Поэтому, глядя на Карту, он искал не только врагов, он смотрел и на друзей. В последнее время он старался почаще бывать с Роном и Гермионой, и, кажется, их теплые, доверительные отношения стали прежними. Хотя, конечно, сегодняшняя выходка подруги могла вновь охладить их. Фред и Джордж несколько раз приглашали Гарри и Рона помогать им с изобретениями: хлама на их столе прибавилось, и казалось настоящим чудом, что близнецы могли в нем ориентироваться. Домовики не убирали это место по просьбе братьев Уизли, и тем приходилось самим справляться с мусором и пылью. Однажды Гарри сидел на кровати Джорджа (она была застеленной и прибранной, в отличие от кровати Фреда) и смотрел, как близнецы создают новый вид конфеток. Фред попросил его достать цитрусовый экстракт, и Гарри полез за ним, перегнувшись через постель и разглядывая множество бутылочек, хранящихся в ящике за кроватью Джорджа. И тогда он заметил странность, которую ранее никогда не отмечал: под подушкой на противоположной стороне кровати лежала... <i>пыль</i>. Гарри почти уткнулся в нее носом, ища нужный экстракт, и пару секунд просто рассматривал серые крупинки. Смутный вывод никак не хотел образовываться в его голове, да и времени не было. Он просто отвернулся, решив подумать об этом позже, но так и не вернулся к странной детали. Или...</p><p>В любом случае, дела близнецов его не касались. Фред и Джордж выглядели счастливыми, а у Гарри было множество других тревог. Несмотря на то, что из-за порядка в расписании его школьная жизнь стала спокойней, волнения никуда не делись. Наоборот, они немного усилились. Гарри переживал за Седрика, который с каждым днем выглядел все хуже: второе испытание неумолимо приближалось, пугая чемпионов. Диггори старался держаться храбро и бодро, но гриффиндорец замечал порой в его взгляде тоску. На него Седрик почти не смотрел, лишь мельком иногда отмечая взглядом в толпе: он был обижен и задет, и Гарри все сильней ощущал внутри себя противоречия. Из конфликтов противоположных чувств складывалось большинство его терзаний: порой ему казалось, что нужно извиниться перед Седриком, и в то же время он считал, что его решение было правильным; иногда юноша думал, что Малфой приносит ему лишь страдания и лучше бы покончить с этими тайными встречами, а потом он с затаенной радостью бежал к Залу Наград. </p><p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он мог провести в душе целый час, обдумывая свою жизнь, но это было попросту неприлично. Он выключил воду и вылез из кабинки, заворачиваясь в пушистое полотенце. Нашарив очки на полке, он нацепил их на нос, протер запотевшее зеркало рукой и уставился на свое отражение. С волос капала вода, а глаза казались слишком большими. В последнее время Гарри не раз ловил себя за странным делом: он пялился на свое лицо в зеркале и пытался трезво оценить степень своей привлекательности. Он толком не понимал, зачем ему это нужно, потому что собственная внешность никогда его не волновала, однако раз за разом пытался пригладить неряшливые вихры и поправить одежду. </p><p>— Прекрати, — посоветовал Гарри самому себе и, быстро натянув пижаму, вышел из теплой душевой в спальню. Невилл и Симус уже вернулись, и Финниган тут же поспешил на свои ежедневные процедуры, затягивающиеся на полчаса. Чем он занимался в ванной, было неизвестно, но никто не интересовался: в конце концов, они были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы понимать, что самоудовлетворение под пологом не всегда удобно.</p><p>— Слышал, Снейп тоже устроит парную работу, — поделился вдруг Дин. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него, и тот пояснил: — Я просто только вспомнил. Мне Лаванда сказала, а ей передала когтевранка, у которой сестра на Слизерине.</p><p>— Главное, чтоб он не составлял списков, — пробормотал Рон. — Хотя я не прочь работать с Забини. Он молчит.</p><p>— Я думал, он тебя бесит, — рассмеялся Гарри, забираясь под одеяло. Его партнер по трансфигурации благополучно про работу забыл, и Гарри был доволен: он бы не согласился провести с Гойлом ни одной лишней секунды. В конце концов, работу он может сделать и сам, заручившись помощью Гермионы, а Гойл пусть потом оправдывается как может.</p><p>— Бесит, — согласился Рон. — Просто неимоверно. Но он молчит, если его не трогать, не лезет ко мне. Мы даже смогли договориться, я в шоке.</p><p>— Повезло тебе, — вздохнул Невилл. Он жалобным взглядом посмотрел на друзей, теребя в руках значок С.О.П.Л.Э.В.С. — Малфой, он... Не представляю, как ты с ним работаешь вечером, Гарри.</p><p>Гриффиндорец пожал плечами. Друзья не раз удивлялись, что он приходит с отработок почти довольным, но юноша ничего не мог с этим поделать. Малфой успешно осваивал заклинание, хоть и не мог пока вызвать телесного Патронуса, и юноша был рад за него.</p><p>— Мы не разговариваем, — солгал он. — Просто работаем.</p><p>Невилл странно на него посмотрел, а потом вздохнул. Он положил значок на тумбочку, рядом со своим маленьким уродливым кактусом, и забрался под одеяло. Гарри пожелал всем спокойной ночи, задернул полог и вытащил из-под подушки Карту Мародеров. Пробежав взглядом по всей Карте, он нашел в подземельях Фреда и Джорджа, которые ловко крались к кладовой Снейпа, а самого зельевара отметил в кабинете. Гарри понадеялся, что близнецы не попадутся профессору: в последнее время тот надолго задерживался в своем кабинете, читая или работая. Его лицо становилось белей день ото дня, и даже Рон это заметил: Снейп выглядел больным и истощенным. Недавно Гарри пытался зайти к нему, но тот не пустил его на порог своего кабинета, сказав, что Гарри будет лишь мешаться у него под ногами. Там, за темной дверью, опять творилось что-то странное, и гриффиндорец не собирался просто так упускать эту тайну.</p><p>Гарри таки заснул, успев найти лишь Малфоя, сидящего в своей гостиной. Он не почувствовал, как палочка погасла и выпала из его рук, но теплое ощущение не отпускало его.</p><p> </p><p>Ему приснился странный сон. Сначала в нем не было ничего, кроме мелькающих силуэтов школьников, разговоров, — как будто обыкновенный день развернулся вокруг него. Гарри продирался сквозь толпу, упрямо двигающуюся ему навстречу, и желал поймать кого-то: иногда впереди мелькали длинные светлые волосы, заплетенные в косу, и он тянул руку к этому золотому проблеску. А потом вдруг студенты расступились, дав ему свободное пространство в бесконечном потоке, и Гарри увидел высокую фигуру, преграждающую ему путь. Его толкнуло вперед, и он попытался сдвинуть человека в сторону, упирался в него руками, но тот был непоколебим. Златовласая фигура исчезла, и Гарри со злостью посмотрел на того, кто помешал ему поймать ее.</p><p>Это был он сам. Гарри отшатнулся назад, и тут же оказалось, что вокруг никого нет — только тени, пыль и паутина, — а он и его отражение стоят посреди пустого коридора. Тот второй Гарри был совсем взрослым, весь в грязи и царапинах, очки его были разбиты, а губы искусаны. В волосах остался пепел и мелкий песок, как будто юношу долго возили по земле. И тот Гарри с безграничным изумлением смотрел на... настоящего Гарри, каким мальчик ощущал себя.</p><p>— Кто ты? — спросил он, и его голос тягуче-тихо разнесся по пустоте. Второй Гарри лишь еще более удивленно взглянул на него. В его зеленых глазах — они горели так ярко, что казались нереальными, — отразилось осуждение, непонимание и смятение. Он покачал головой, словно пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Шагнул назад и поднял палочку. Гарри тут же вскинул свою и увидел, что вместо родной палочки из остролиста он держит чужую. Она показалась ему смутно знакомой, неприятной и опасной — он выронил ее, и, как только древко коснулось мертвого камня, оно превратилось в змею и уползло в расщелину в полу.</p><p>— Что же ты делаешь? — в ужасе произнес второй Гарри. Он закрыл лицо руками, и Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце забилось сильней. </p><p> </p><p>Он вздрогнул, проснулся и тут же сел на кровати. Было темно и тихо. И от кошмара осталось лишь воспоминание и холодный пот на висках. Гарри помотал головой, стараясь выровнять дыхание, и зашарил руками по кровати. Карта и палочка лежали рядом, и первым делом гриффиндорец проверил, свою ли палочку он держит в руках. Несомненно, это была она. Гарри спрятал палочку и Карту под подушку и снова лег. Было жарко, одеяло пришлось скинуть, высунув наружу голые ноги. Какое-то время Гарри просто смотрел в темноту, а потом задремал. Сон его больше не был глубок и граничил с ленивым потоком мыслей и фантазий. Юноша думал о завтрашнем дне, что ему нужно будет заглянуть к зельевару, а потом, вечером, попытаться помочь Драко... Они почти закончили с Залом Наград, а когда они останутся в библиотеке, будет проще и сложней одновременно. Гарри ухмыльнулся своим образам, готовясь заснуть окончательно. А потом размышления его вильнули в сторону, и Гарри почти увидел пред собой белую руку с тонкими пальцами. Эта рука приблизилась к его лицу, грубо сжала его подбородок, скользнула по щеке, аккуратные пальцы прижались к его губам, и на крошечную секунду юноша испугался того, как легко в нем вспыхнуло желание сделать все, что ему прикажут эти прикосновения. Он чуть приоткрыл губы, уже не ощущая себя, — дрема скользнула на него, лишая воли. Несомненно, вторая половина ночи была намного приятней, чем первая, однако смутное чувство беспокойства и напряженности не отпускало Гарри и на следующий день.</p><p>Гермиона утром была еще больше вдохновлена своей идеей. Она решила после уроков отправиться к Хагриду, которому уже долгое время собиралась рассказать о своих планах, но Гарри и Рон наотрез отказались идти с ней. У Гарри имелось объяснение: он должен был посетить Снейпа. У Уизли объяснений не было, и он сначала едва ли не в пух и прах рассорился с Гермионой, а потом все-таки согласился сопровождать ее, но предупредил, что втюхивать Хагриду революционные планы об эльфах он не будет.</p><p>Весь день Гарри думал, под каким предлогом ему пойти к зельевару, и в итоге идея пришла ему в голову на последних минутах урока Заклинаний. Он мог спросить про второе испытание, до которого оставалось совсем ничего: необходимо было узнать, кого Дамблдор спрячет в озеро, и даст ли Северус жаброслей. Гарри был уверен, что зельевар предоставит ему необходимое вещество, но уточнить он все же имел право.</p><p>На зельеварении, как Дин и предсказывал, Снейп оповестил всех о начале парного зачета. Работа по зельям была не менее трудоемкой, чем работа по трансфигурации, поэтому ученики, которым позволено было выбрать пару с противоположного факультета, с тоской разбрелись по классу. Гарри заметил, как Паркинсон освободила место рядом с Малфоем, великодушно подсев к Лаванде. Драко смотрел ей вслед, а потом вдруг взглянул на Гарри, тут же отвернувшись. Он приглашал. Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него что-то удовлетворенно зарычало, и он уже вскочил на ноги, чтобы преодолеть проход, как вдруг рядом с ним опустился Забини. Гарри отвлекся на него и его насмешливо-презрительный вид, и рядом с Малфоем опустился Симус. </p><p>— Не успел, — одними губами произнес Блейз. Гарри сощурился и вернулся на свое место, с подозрением глядя на слизеринца. Тот великодушно позволял себя разглядывать.</p><p>— О чем это ты? — процедил Гарри, бросая сумку на парту. </p><p>— Да так, — Забини вскинул подбородок и отвернулся, уставившись на своего декана. Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать его примеру. Снейп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и с привычным недовольством оглядывал класс. Гарри заметил, что Малфой снова обернулся, но не рискнул смотреть на него сейчас: у него все еще были подозрения насчет Забини. Блейз явно что-то знал, он намеренно помешал Гарри уйти — зачем?</p><p>Снейп начал тихо объяснять суть их задания, и класс невольно умолк, прислушиваясь. Как всегда, он предложил несколько зелий, которые нужно было проанализировать по всем пунктам, начиная с характеристики и влияния каждого составляющего, заканчивая исторической справкой. Гарри с тоской смотрел на список зелий. Он не разбирался в них, а внушительные списки компонентов навевали на него дрему. Вдруг Забини толкнул его локтем и пододвинул на центр парты листок. На нем округлым почерком было написано: </p><p>
  <i>Скорпионий раствор. Ты: 1 — <s>8</s> 9, ист.спр, сравн. Я: 10 — 12, приготовление.</i>
</p><p>Гарри с некоторым удивлением поглядел на листок. Блейз с отстраненным видом смотрел вперед, подперев голову рукой. Его смуглая кожа и черные волосы казались еще темней в страшном свете подземелий. Гриффиндорец фыркнул.</p><p>— А сказать слабо? — прошипел он.</p><p>Забини нехотя повернул к нему голову. </p><p>— Мне не доставляют удовольствия разговоры с тобой.</p><p>— Тогда что ты ко мне сел?</p><p>Блейз поморщился.</p><p>— Необходимость, — выплюнул он и принялся записывать тему с доски. Снейп вернулся за свой стол и углубился в чтение толстой книги. Гарри наблюдал за ним какое-то время, а потом послушно записал себе вопросы с первого по девятый. Скорпионий раствор был ядовитым зельем, а значит, сложным и требующим аккуратности — Гарри бы сильно напортачил, если бы взялся готовить его самостоятельно.</p><p>— Что за необходимость? — спросил он спустя какое-то время.</p><p>— Ты все время болтаешь, или это мне так повезло? — зашипел Забини в ответ. </p><p>— А ты все время вертишься вокруг тех, кто тебе неприятен, или это мне так повезло? — не остался в долгу Гарри. Он заметил, что Рон, оказавшийся в паре с Крэббом, страдальчески сигналит ему, а Малфой поглядывает на них из-за плеча Симуса. Гарри и Блейз были не единственными учениками, которые шепотом переругивались, поэтому ледяной взгляд Снейпа, прошедшийся по лицам недовольных, не остановился на их паре.</p><p>— Считай, я сделал тебе подарок.</p><p>— Я сделаю тебе подарок, если сейчас превращу в жука?</p><p>— Ты сделаешь подарок Гриффиндору, который лишится сотни баллов, и профессору Снейпу, который с радостью добавит тебе отработок. Ведь, как я понимаю, ты не сильно напрягаешься, отдуваясь за ту дуэль.</p><p>— Неужели злишься из-за того, что тебе пришлось сидеть в теплице? — фыркнул Гарри. — Не думал, что ты такой неженка.</p><p>Забини резко обернулся к нему и ткнул палочкой в бок. Его лицо перекосилось, губы поджались, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то горячее и безумно злое. Это не слишком впечатлило Гарри, но все-таки он поспешил предположить:</p><p>— Или это из-за Полумны? — он довольно усмехнулся, когда Забини чуть отодвинулся от него, а на смуглом лице появилось растерянное выражение. Блейз почти оскорбленно посмотрел на него и отвернулся. А потом чуть повернул голову, окинув Гарри оценивающим взглядом, и шепнул:</p><p>— Не обольщайся на свой счет.</p><p>Он поднялся и отправился в дальний конец класса, чтобы собрать необходимые ингредиенты. Гарри проводил его взглядом, не зная, как ему реагировать на сложившуюся ситуацию. Если Забини ревнует Полумну к нему, то чего он пытается добиться, подсаживаясь к Гарри на совместном задании? Может, хочет запугать? Гарри скептически относился к Забини, не доверяя ему: чтобы там ни было на уме у Блейза, такие, как он, должны держаться от Полумны подальше.</p><p>До конца урока они более почти не разговаривали. Лишь пару раз Забини приказывал ему подать какой-нибудь ингредиент, и Гарри, нахмурившись, искал все это в большой коробке, которую слизеринец собрал. В остальное время юноша выписывал из учебника все, что мог найти о Скорпионьем растворе, но информация там была неполная, общая. Гарри, отложив книжку, принялся резать стручки визжащих бобов, пока Забини осторожно перетирал в порошок скорпионьи жала. В итоге слизеринец сделал основу, которую необходимо было настаивать неделю. К концу урока ряды бутылочек стояли в шкафу, и ученики начали торопиться на выход. </p><p>— Идите без меня, — шепнул Гарри Рону и Гермионе, когда те приблизились к нему, ожидая, когда он соберется и вместе с ними пойдет на обед. Друзья переглянулись, но расспрашивать не стали. Кивнув, они ушли, и Гарри остался сидеть за своей партой. </p><p>Снейп поднял голову и взглянул на него, только когда класс окончательно опустел. Он ничего не говорил, лишь наблюдал, и Гарри, собрав свои вещи, пересел на место Дафны, оказавшись прямо перед зельеваром.</p><p>— Что вам нужно на этот раз, Поттер? — наконец спросил Снейп. Он закрыл книгу и скрестил руки на столе, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо юноши. Гарри воспользовался случаем, чтобы осмотреть профессора, отмечая, что тени под его глазами стали глубже, кожа стала походить на сухой пергамент, а черные волосы казались совсем безжизненными. Снейп вовсе не был старым, однако на его лице уже проступили глубокие морщины, а в глазах помимо льда и презрения появилась усталость.</p><p>— Вы плохо выглядите, профессор.</p><p>— Вы пришли побеспокоиться о моем здоровье? Как трогательно, — Снейп поджал губы, не скрывая отвращения в голосе.</p><p>— Я пришел узнать, что послужило ухудшению вашего здоровья, — парировал Гарри. — Я хотел спросить про второе испытание. И про... будущее.</p><p>— За сведениями о будущем вам нужно идти к профессору Трелони, — Снейп чуть наклонил голову, и в этом движении Гарри увидел слабую искру уязвимости. Она тут же скрылась от него, когда зельевар откинулся назад в своем кресле и тени наползли на его лицо. — Если вам интересно, предоставят ли вам жабросли, то ответ очевиден. Обо всем остальном вы можете поговорить с профессором Дамблдором.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Его раздражало то, что ответом на его слова и беспокойство было лишь недовольство. </p><p>— Я не могу говорить с ним обо всем, вам ли не знать, — прищурился юноша. — Он ничего не говорит мне о Гриндевальде, о планах, о Лили...</p><p>По тому, как взгляд Снейпа дернулся в сторону, Гарри догадался, в чем все дело. В его груди все сжалось, вздрогнуло, болезненно заныло.</p><p>— У вас получилось что-то?</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Я имею право знать.</p><p>Снейп на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом, вновь распахнув, подался вперед, упираясь локтями в стол. Его рука усталым жестом коснулась лба.</p><p>— Я думаю, что нашел способ. Нужно подготовиться, — он постучал ногтем по книге. — Это займет какое-то время.</p><p>— И что, вы... ее... — Гарри проглотил комок. Все было понятно без слов. — Это сработает?</p><p>— Я надеюсь на это. Мне нужна еще пара недель, чтобы окончательно во всем разобраться. Дамблдор назначил дату на апрель. </p><p>Гарри опустил лицо. Он не желал думать об этом. Знать этого. И все его чувства, вся его надежда вдруг собрались в крошечную точку: пусть у Снейпа получится. Зельевар был умным человеком, он не боялся идти рискованным путем и обращаться за помощью к тьме, но все-таки этого было недостаточно, чтобы Гарри почувствовал уверенность в его успехе.</p><p>— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?</p><p>— Едва ли у тебя найдется информация, которая мне нужна, — голос Снейпа перестал быть напряженным и почти злым. </p><p>— Вы используете Воскрешающий Камень? — вдруг спросил Гарри. Зельевар медленно кивнул. Его длинные белые пальцы забарабанили по обложке книги, и он усилием воли успокоил их.</p><p>— Мои исследования слишком сложны, чтобы я объяснял их тебе.</p><p>— Я не прошу объяснений этого. Просто я хотел... поговорить с отцом, — Гарри, и правда, думал об этом несколько раз. Джеймс мог поддержать его, может, помог бы разобраться в том скопище чувств, что причиняли Гарри страдания изо дня в день. И пусть он был бы лишь призраком, тянущимся обратно в свой мир, но Гарри хотел его увидеть.</p><p>Лицо Снейпа словно окаменело, превратившись в маску. Его черные глаза странно потемнели.</p><p>— Сейчас это невозможно, — безэмоциональным голосом сказал он. — Камень используется для опытов, и я не могу прервать их ради вашей беседы.</p><p>— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Гарри. Он не думал, что зельевар так быстро расстанется с Камнем. Юноше было интересно, говорил ли Снейп с Джеймсом хоть раз? Спросить об этом у профессора было невозможно, но вот отец мог рассказать. Тогда Гарри понял бы их чуть лучше. — Могу я использовать его потом?</p><p>— Пожалуй. </p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда я пойду на обед, — Гарри хотел было подняться, но Снейп буквально пригвоздил его к стулу вспыхнувшим взглядом.</p><p>— Я тоже хотел кое о чем спросить вас, — он наклонился вперед, нависая над столом. Он напоминал хищную птицу, разглядывающую маленького, загнанного в угол мышонка. Единственной разницей было то, что Гарри не ощущал себя в углу. — Чего вы добиваетесь, постоянно втягивая моего крестника в неприятности? </p><p>— Он сам их ищет, — Гарри пожал плечами, надеясь, что его голос звучал достаточно безразлично. Снейп и так препятствовал их с Драко сближению, а если он узнает, что Гарри перестал быть... равнодушным, то он приложит все усилия, чтобы их разлучить. — Я пытаюсь его отговаривать. Вы же преподаете ему окклюменцию — неужели этого не видно в его мыслях?</p><p>Снейп прищурился.</p><p>— В его мыслях я вижу лишь то, что вы его провоцируете. Сначала эта ваша игра в детективов, теперь Патронус — вы же понимаете, что это лишь все усугубляет?</p><p>— Он не так плох, как я думал раньше, — ощетинился Гарри. Он прекрасно знал, к чему все идет, и не мог не признать, что в чем-то Снейп прав. Но было уже поздно. Гарри привык, теперь он нуждался в этом. И профессор со своими нравоучениями никак не мог ему помочь. — Ничего плохого не случится, если я научу его чему-нибудь.</p><p>— Я полагаю, вам должно было хватить мозгов, чтобы понять, что может случиться.</p><p>— Поговорите с Драко об этом.</p><p>— Он такой же упрямый, как и вы. Но при этом он понятия не имеет, какая опасность висит над всеми, а на вашу сознательность я еще могу понадеяться.</p><p>Гарри упрямо сжал кулаки и поднялся. Снейпу не было нужды говорить ему об этом: Дамблдор уже все объяснил. Гарри почти ждал того, что ожидает его в конце года, — тогда ему не придется прятать свои взгляды, мысли и эмоции, трястись от каждой лишней секунды, что он провел, <i>думая о нем</i> или <i>глядя на него</i>. Но сейчас... Снейп понятия не имел, что происходит внутри него: его чувства не лились из крана, который можно было просто закрыть. Гарри был беспомощен перед самим собой больше, чем перед кем-либо другим.</p><p>— Я делаю все, что могу, — твердо сказал Гарри. Он закинул сумку на плечо и шагнул к выходу. — Я так же, как и вы, хочу его защитить. </p><p>Снейп ничего не сказал, и гриффиндорец поспешил попрощаться и покинуть его кабинет. Этот разговор принес ему лишь смятение и тоску. Профессор напомнил ему о Лили, спрятанной в далекой пещере, — Гарри боялся даже подступаться к мыслям о ней и о мече, что повис над ее несчастным телом. Волдеморт возродился монстром, но его душа была искалечена — душа Лили же чиста. Может, получится?.. Если она очнется, вернется к нему, станет ли жизнь проще? Гарри остановился за дверью и прижался к каменной стене. Он понятия не имел, что будет, если он вновь увидит свою мать, услышит ее голос. И он уже привык к тому, что жизнь — его жизнь — никогда не бывает простой и легкой. Но все-таки он мечтал о том дне, когда Снейп попытается. И надеялся.</p><p>Гарри думал о матери весь оставшийся день, и благодаря этому посторонние мысли не тревожили его. Зато вечером, когда он привычно отправился на отработку, его размышления развеялись. Около Зала Наград привычно топтался Крайфер в своем колпаке и уродливой жилетке, а рядом стоял Малфой. Он давно уже перестал надевать мантию на отработки и приходил в своих любимых брюках, джемпере, галстуке и белоснежной рубашке, едва ли подходящей для подобной работы. Хотя Малфой редко работал руками, предпочитая махать палочкой. От белизны ткани его волосы казались еще светлей.</p><p>— Сегодня вовремя, — подмигнул Гарри Крайфер. Малфой кивнул.</p><p>Смотритель отпер зал, и юноши вошли внутрь. Инструменты уже ждали их у входа.</p><p>— Ваши палочки, господа.</p><p>Гарри протянул свою палочку, Малфой — палочку Гойла. Крайфер секунду разглядывал слизеринца, а потом его усмешка стала шире.</p><p>— Вторую палочку тоже.</p><p>— У меня нет второй палочки, — возмутился Драко. Это выглядело так реалистично, что Гарри бы ни на секунду не усомнился в его словах.</p><p>— Нехорошо врать, мистер Малфой, — Крайфер поднял руку и указал длинным пальцем в темный угол. — Я наблюдал за вами в прошлый раз.</p><p>Гарри устремил взгляд в темноту. Сначала он ничего не видел, а потом заметил смутный блеск. Под самым потолком что-то сидело, и только через минуту он понял, что это был глаз. Смотритель-таки закончил свой ужасный эксперимент. Малфой тоже его заметил, и его лицо перекосилось от отвращения. Словно под гипнозом, он достал палочку и отдал ее смотрителю. Тот, довольно кивнув, покинул их, оставив наедине с кубками и тряпками.</p><p>— Ну, вот и все, — обреченно заявил Малфой, когда дверь захлопнулась. Он с ненавистью взглянул на золотые награды. — План провалился.</p><p>— Мы все еще можем разговаривать, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Как делали это раньше.</p><p>— Но мы не сможем учить магию, — Драко подошел к ведру и брезгливо заглянул внутрь. — А встречаться вне этих отработок будет сложно. Да и где?</p><p>— Ты можешь практиковать Патронуса у себя в гостиной. Может, кто-то из старшекурсников поможет тебе, — Гарри вспомнил слова Снейпа. Ему стало грустно, и, чтобы спрятать лицо и занять чем-то руки, он потянулся за тряпкой.</p><p>— Не нужна мне их помощь, — Малфой скрестил руки на груди и принялся ходить туда-сюда. — В библиотеке нам оставят палочки, и мы можем постараться прятаться меж стеллажей. Да и после... Хотя там всего ничего остается, мы не успеем.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него, сидя на полу и отстраненно возя тряпкой по пыльному боку кубка с последнего шкафа. Драко выглядел расстроенным, хотя прятал это чувство за раздражением. Ему ведь тоже нравилось все это, он позволял Гарри помогать вызывать Патронуса и соглашался сбегать ото всех, подставляя себя и рискуя. Если бы у них было место и предлог, то все было бы проще. Предлог... Гарри задумался. Что если Малфой скажет слизеринцам, что их отработку увеличили по времени из-за того, что два раза в неделю у них дополнительные занятия по вечерам? Тогда они смогут встречаться пораньше или же наоборот оставаться после отбоя, а потом Малфой может возвращаться в подземелья на метле. Это было бы очень удобно, но не хватало одного — места, где их никто не найдет. Классы и улица не подходили, Крайфер контролировал территорию замка. Но где?..</p><p>Идея пришла Гарри в голову совершенно внезапно. Ну конечно!</p><p>— Малфой, — тихо позвал он. Драко не услышал, продолжая причитать, и Гарри повторил: — Малфой!</p><p>— Ну что? — Драко резко повернулся.</p><p>— У меня есть идея, — Гарри отложил тряпку и кубок в сторону. — Хорошая идея.</p><p>— Какая же?</p><p>— Мы можем сказать, что из-за наших дополнительных уроков отработка будет заканчиваться позже, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Он ведь уже решился поделиться секретом, значит, поздно пасовать. Ничего плохого не случится, если какое-то время они с Малфоем вновь будут в безопасности. У него осталось не так много времени, чтобы дрожать в нерешительности. Эта мысль показалась Гарри притягательной и очень странной. Нерешительность. Кажется, он не страдал подобным недугом, всегда с готовностью бросаясь на поиски нового, опасного и неизведанного. Так почему... «Я подумаю об этом позже», — решил он. Гарри поманил Малфоя пальцем, надеясь, что следящий глаз на стене не может ничего слышать. Драко послушно шагнул вперед и опустился рядом. Он выглядел заинтригованным. Гарри наклонился к его уху и зашептал: — А на самом деле будем ходить в тайное место. В замке есть одна странная комната. Она называется Выручай-Комната, и в ней может появиться все, что ты пожелаешь. Вход в нее находится на восьмом этаже, но выход может появиться в любом месте Хогвартса, каком захочешь. Мы можем пойти туда после отработки, и Крайфер нас не поймает. А выход появится около подземелий, чтобы ты смог быстро уйти.</p><p>Малфой отстранился. Он чуть нахмурился, недоверчиво поглядывая на гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — сказал он.</p><p>— Я не вру, — Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что он хочет шепнуть ему еще что-нибудь. — Сходим туда сегодня.</p><p>— Почему же ты раньше о ней не сказал? — спросил Малфой и тут же ответил сам себе: — Ох, наверняка это было твоим страшным секретом. С чего вдруг перестало?</p><p>— Не спрашивай, — Гарри вновь взялся за свой кубок. — Если хочешь увидеть ее, нужно поторопиться.</p><p>— Ладно, — Малфой поднялся на ноги. — Я, так и быть, достану тебе кубки.</p><p>Он пошел за лесенкой, с помощью которой можно было добраться до верхней полки. Конечно, тереть кубки Драко не собирался, но Гарри не слишком настаивал. Он предпочитал проводить время с относительно довольным Драко, чем с Малфоем, постоянно причитающим о своей испорченной зельем коже. Слизеринец уделял огромное внимание своей внешности — не говоря уже о том, сколько чар он накладывал, чтобы скрыть свой шрам, — и Гарри не мог представить, чтобы, вставая поутру, он бы шел мазаться разными зельями для увлажнения кожи или еще чем-нибудь. Он знал лишь, что у Симуса есть зелье для бритья, которым гриффиндорец мажет слабый пушок над верхней губой. По словам Финнигана, эти мелкие усики выглядят просто отвратительно. У остальных мальчишек растительность на лице еще не появлялась, поэтому они лишь смеялись над ним.</p><p>— Не знаешь, что Забини понадобилось от меня? — поинтересовался Гарри спустя какое-то время. Малфой, продолжающий подсовывать ему все новые и новые награды, презрительно фыркнул.</p><p>— Это все из-за Лавгуд. Кажется, он решил, что вы в самом деле встречаетесь, и думает вас рассорить. Хотя его планы постоянно меняются.</p><p>— Чушь, — Гарри рассмеялся. Забини никогда не был ему симпатичен, а теперь стал почти отвратителен. — Пусть попытается.</p><p>— Он слишком самовлюблен, я полагаю, — поделился своими размышлениями Драко, перебирая звенящие награды и таблички. — С первого взгляда ясно, что Полоумная Лавгуд на это не купится. Да и вообще ему следовало бы поискать другой объект для сердечных метаний. Например, Офелия из Когтеврана очень даже ничего, но он и смотреть на нее не хочет.</p><p>— Человек не властен над своим сердцем, — глубокомысленно заявил Гарри. — Если она ему нравится, с этим ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>— Она ему не пара, значит, это невозможно. И вообще... — Малфой вдруг замолк. Гарри пытался дождаться продолжения его рассказа, досадуя на внезапно проснувшийся интерес, но Драко все молчал. Гриффиндорец обернулся и увидел, что тот стоит, со странным выражением лица рассматривая один из кубков.</p><p>— Малфой? — обеспокоенно позвал его Гарри. Драко дернулся и начал спускаться. Он медленно подошел к юноше и сунул кубок ему под нос. Выгравированная надпись гласила:</p><p>
  <i>Томасу Марволо Реддлу за особые заслуги перед школой.</i>
</p><p>Гарри недоуменно таращился на нее. Он совсем забыл об этом предмете, который когда-то давно обнаружил Рон. Малфой выглядел растерянным и напуганным. Как только юноша забрал награду из его рук, он сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Это ему дали, когда он подставил Хагрида, — глухо объяснил Гарри. У него не было ни малейшего желания полировать этот кубок, поэтому он отставил его в сторону. — Что с тобой?</p><p>— Просто он появился неожиданно, — Малфой отвел взгляд и прикусил губу. — И я вспомнил, что ты сказал о Темном лорде.</p><p>— Я не дам Волдеморту вновь причинить тебе вред, — тут же сказал Гарри. — И ты не должен бояться его имени.</p><p>— Я не боюсь имени Темного лорда. Я просто не желаю его произносить.</p><p>— Тогда скажи, — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на слизеринца. Ему вновь приходилось рассматривать его, сидя на полу, но это не мешало отмечать проблески эмоций на бледном лице. Всего лишь на секунду Гарри отпустил свою собранность, позволив своему взгляду, скользящему по высокой фигуре, потеплеть. Не стоило этого делать, потому что тут же что-то внутри него изменилось, ёкнуло, потянуло вперед. Гарри прикрыл глаза, буквально силой заставляя себя отстраниться от этих переживаний. </p><p>— Том Реддл, — быстро произнес Драко. Гарри улыбнулся, хотя ему было совсем не весело.</p><p>— Другое имя. Волдеморт.</p><p>Малфой странно на него посмотрел. Он глубоко вздохнул, а потом прошептал:</p><p>— Волдеморт, — голос его отозвался дрожью.</p><p>— Молодец, — Гарри потянулся к одному из неочищенных кубков. — Ты не должен его бояться.</p><p>— Я не боюсь...</p><p>Гарри снисходительно посмотрел на него и решил закрыть эту тему. Он не хотел, чтобы Драко выглядел потерянным.</p><p>Они принялись очищать кубки в молчании. Наград осталось не так уж много, и за час они управились со всеми оставшимися. Когда Гарри отполировал последний, а Малфой поставил его на полку (кубок Реддла он спрятал в самый угол), дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Крайфер. Он оглядел мальчишек внимательным взором, а потом повелительно махнул рукой, позволяя им покинуть Зал Наград.</p><p>— Завтра в то же время приходите в библиотеку, — сказал он, возвращая ребятам волшебные палочки. — А сейчас идите в свои гостиные. Надеюсь, я не увижу вас после отбоя в неподобающем месте.</p><p>Крайфер похромал по коридору прочь, а Гарри и Драко остались стоять, глядя ему вслед. Когда фигура смотрителя скрылась за поворотом, Малфой подергал гриффиндорца за рукав мантии.</p><p>— Ну, где твоя волшебная комната?</p><p>— Пойдем, — Гарри поспешил к лестницам. Было уже достаточно поздно, и в коридорах им почти никто не встретился. Лишь пару раз неподалеку мелькали ученики, спешащие в свои гостиные, но они не обратили на юношей никакого внимания. Окна, мимо которых они проходили, казались замазанными черной краской — так темно было на улице.</p><p>Малфой выглядел замерзшим; он шел, обхватив себя руками. Сегодня вечером его белые волосы были не зализаны, а просто аккуратно уложены. Гарри постарался припомнить, говорил ли он Драко, что такая прическа идет ему намного больше, но так и не смог найти в своей памяти нужное воспоминание.</p><p>На восьмом этаже они остановились около гобелена, на котором был изображен Варнава Вздрюченный, пытающийся научить троллей танцевать. Перед гобеленом находилась голая стена, и Гарри с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на нее. Он давно не был в Комнате.</p><p>— Что нам нужно? — спросил он у Малфоя.</p><p>— А что там может быть?</p><p>— Все, что угодно. Тренировочный зал, спальня, гостиная, свалка... В Комнате нет еды, но бывает вода.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Малфой скептически посмотрел на голый камень. — Придумай сам.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри принялся ходить перед стеной туда-сюда. Он чувствовал себя усталым, поэтому с легкостью представил гриффиндорскую гостиную. Малфой никогда ее не видел, поэтому было бы замечательно показать ему эту комнату. Когда Гарри прошелся мимо стены три раза, на ней начал проявляться проход. Сначала это был лишь контур, но с каждой секундой он становился все ярче, четче и объемней. Наконец, там появилась дверь, и темная ручка призывно сверкнула. Драко неверяще протянул к ней руку и потянул на себя: дверь открылась.</p><p>Юноши скользнули внутрь и замерли на пороге. Там была точная копия гриффиндорской гостиной — Комната правильно поняла просьбу Гарри. Мальчик с радостью приблизился к весело щелкающему камину и упал в мягкое кресло. Тут было даже уютней, чем в настоящей гостиной: ни мусора, ни галдежа. Гарри усмехнулся, когда увидел, что Малфой все еще стоит на месте, приоткрыв рот.</p><p>— Ну как? — спросил он, вытягивая ноги к огню.</p><p>— Безвкусно, — выплюнул Драко, подходя к дивану и трогая подушку. — Это твоя гостиная?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Ужасно, — зафыркал он, оглядывая бордовые стены. — Как аляписто. И этот жуткий красный...</p><p>— Тут, то есть там, всегда очень тепло и уютно, — Гарри не задели слова слизеринца. — Я был в вашей гостиной, помнишь? У вас так холодно. И никто не смеется.</p><p>— Мы смеемся, — Малфой покачал головой и осторожно присел на краешек дивана. — Просто мы не делаем этого всем факультетом.</p><p>Он очень странно смотрелся в гриффиндорской обстановке. Яркие цвета и свет камина сделали его облик теплей. Гарри постоянно казалось, что сейчас дверь откроется и в гостиную ворвется толпа гриффиндорцев: все они замрут, глядя на незваного гостя, сверкающего зеленью на галстуке. «Конечно, никто не придет, здесь мы можем чувствовать себя в полной безопасности», — успокоил Гарри себя.</p><p>— Это Комната повинуется желаниям. Пожелай чего-нибудь, и она это исполнит, — посоветовал он. Малфой приподнял бровь, а потом зажмурился. Гарри успел лишь моргнуть, как вдруг диван, что стоял рядом с ним, из красного стал черным и кожаным, а подушки окрасились в изумрудный цвет. Драко с наслаждением развалился на нем, ослабляя узел своего галстука.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — довольно ухмыльнулся он. </p><p>— И что мы будем делать? — спросил Гарри, когда почувствовал, как тепло и спокойствие окутывают его, клоня в сон. Малфой нашел в себе силы подняться с дивана.</p><p>— Сейчас придумаем, — сонливость пропала из его голоса, а в глазах отразилось яркое пламя камина. Гарри поднялся следом. Он был доволен, что очередной секрет между ними исчез.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Второе испытание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри медленно брел по заснеженной равнине. Его плащ — он был белым и легким — волочился за ним по земле и совсем не грел. Это была плотная, но совершенно ненужная накидка, под которой скрывался черный военный мундир. </p><p>Впереди, за снежным холмиком, что-то темнело: человек или зверь двигался там. Гарри не торопился к нему, по колено увязая в сугробах, и не волновался, лишь едва теплящееся любопытство вело его вперед. Небо было затянуто светлыми, монотонными облаками, а вдалеке, где-то около ледяного леса, завывал ветер. Наконец Гарри преодолел холм и увидел, что у его подножия стоит большой серый волк. Он рыл лапами снег, откидывая его в сторону, и то и дело поднимал голову, как будто прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра. Волк заметил Гарри, недовольно посмотрел на него и продолжил свое занятие.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри, спустившись к нему.</p><p>— Рою нору, — ответил волк, не прерывая своего занятия.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— В норе можно спрятаться, когда придут холода. </p><p>— Но ведь холода уже пришли, — Гарри посмотрел на заснеженную равнину кругом. </p><p>— Это лишь предвестники настоящих Холодов, — сказал волк. </p><p>Вдруг мороз, который до этого лишь окружал тело юноши, вцепился в него острыми зубами, а снег начал забиваться в рот и за шиворот. Гарри обнаружил, что он стоит на четвереньках в сугробе, уткнувшись лицом в выкопанную яму. Ветер завывал, утробное рычание зверя затихало, и все, чего Гарри хотел, — выбраться из этого льда, но его руки и ноги так окоченели, что он не мог ими двигать, а силы медленно покидали его тело вместе с дыханием. Гарри попытался поднять голову и...</p><p>— Поттер! — раздалось из пустоты. Гарри в недоумении мотнул головой, и тут же белый снег, кружащийся вокруг него, окрасился алым.</p><p>«Это кровь», — подумал Гарри и проснулся. Он осоловело захлопал глазами, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то: без очков окружающая реальность размывалась, превращаясь в огромное красное пятно, на фоне которого белело чье-то лицо. Этот некто вдруг грубо схватил Гарри за плечо и затряс так сильно, что голова юноши больно замоталась.</p><p>— Эй! — Гарри постарался отпихнуть чужие руки, но вместо этого нащупал очки, лежащие рядом с ним на подушке. И как же он их не разбил?</p><p>Гарри нацепил очки на нос и приподнялся на руках. Над ним возвышался растрёпанный и перепуганный Малфой. Его глаза горели, губы были плотно сжаты, а на щеке красовался след от подушки.</p><p>—  Мы что, заснули? —  спросил Гарри, оглядывая гриффиндорскую гостиную. В камине весело полыхал огонь, мебель и стены алели, рядом стоял черный кожаный диван, выбивающийся из обстановки, — ничто не изменилось с ночи.</p><p>— Хуже, — Малфой потер свой шрам. Тот будто бы стал ярче, выпустил тоненький усик, коснувшийся нежной кожи. Чары спадали, а Драко был слишком взволнован, чтобы помнить об этом. — Уже полпервого.</p><p>— Ну и что? — Гарри широко зевнул, опуская ноги с дивана. Он не помнил, чтобы его кресло, в котором он отдыхал, превращалось во что-то более удобное. Наверное, это было его неосознанным желанием перед тем, как сон окончательно его сморил. Малфой смотрел на гриффиндорца, как на полоумного, и его бровь неумолимо поползла вверх.</p><p>— Поттер, полпервого дня, а не ночи, — он указал палочкой на часы, стоявшие на том же самом месте, что и в настоящей гостиной. Гарри неуверенно обернулся. Он посмотрел на длинную стрелку, неумолимо приближающуюся к единице, и нахмурился. Внутри него все вздрогнуло. Этого просто не могло быть. Он не мог проспать столько времени в Выручай-Комнате.</p><p>— Тут же нет окон, — Гарри перевел полный надежды взгляд на Малфоя. — С чего ты взял, что уже... день?</p><p>— Потому что я помню, что мы делали в полпервого сегодня ночью, — Драко принялся ходить туда-сюда, помахивая волшебной палочкой. На его лице менялись за секунду тысячи выражений, и ни одно не могло отобразить все его эмоции разом. Гарри следил за ним, ощущая, как остатки жуткого сна спадают с него, уступая место панике.</p><p>Полпервого! Они пропустили половину учебного дня. Простой пропуск уроков — это ерунда, но пропуск уроков и исчезновение из замка вместе с Драко Малфоем — серьезная проблема. Гарри прижал костяшки пальцев к губам и задумался. Как они объяснят свое исчезновение? Едва ли он может прикрыться объяснением, что совершенно случайно забрел в Выручай-Комнату вместе с Драко и заснул там. Конечно, он всегда может соврать о том, что был на секретной миссии, но тогда пропажа Малфоя не станет менее подозрительной...</p><p>— Твоя Карта, где она? — Драко остановился перед ним. Его взгляд был таким жестким и застывшим, что Гарри невольно поежился. Такой Малфой был привычен и.... неприятен. В памяти гриффиндорца вдруг всплыла картина, заставляющая нечто внутри него едва ли не мурлыкать, — вчерашняя картина... Что Малфой делал тогда? Лежал на своем черном диване, весь белый и холодный, но от этого еще более <i>правильный</i>. Одна его рука была закинута за голову и смешно лохматила волосы на затылке, а другая расслабленно свисала вниз. Драко о чем-то говорил, но Гарри уже плохо помнил их разговор: он засыпал тогда и взгляда не мог оторвать от белого запястья, внезапно поглотившего все его мысли. </p><p>— В спальне, — ответил Гарри. Усилием воли он заставил себя сосредоточиться на странной ситуации, в которой они оказались. Опасной ситуации.</p><p>— Они ее нашли?</p><p>Нашли ли? Гарри давно уже прятал ее под подушкой, чтобы было удобней рассматривать ночью. Рон без труда бы взял Карту.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он, но тут же добавил: — Но Выручай-Комната на ней не видна.</p><p>Малфой задумался. Он все еще стоял очень близко, и Гарри поспешил отодвинуться в сторону. Противное ощущение сжимало его желудок, сковывало его тело. Волосы на шее встали дыбом, и холодок прошелся по позвоночнику, когда он подумал, что может случится, если их все-таки раскроют... Всему придет конец. Малфой правильно сказал тогда: всего ничего осталось. Январь подходит к концу, а за ним всего лишь четыре месяца — они пролетят, как одно мгновение. И если Гарри, исчезнув, избавится от любых тревог, то что будет с Малфоем? Его безумный отец, слизеринцы, собственные убеждения — это не исчезнет. Если Гарри хочет защитить его, то нужно постараться сохранить все в секрете и в то же время не разрушить.</p><p>— Коридоры замка и Лес не подходят, — Драко наконец отошел в сторону. Заметив, что Гарри притих, он окинул его гневным взглядом. — Поттер, ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ну и где твои блестящие идеи? — Малфой поморщился. — Ах да, их же у тебя не бывает!</p><p>— Ладно, подожди, — Гарри прижал руки к вискам, пытаясь заставить свой мозг сгенерировать хоть одну подходящую идею. Его мысли были похожи на кисель, и среди них невозможно было отыскать что-либо внятное. Его мотало от переживаний о будущем к разным пустякам, и все его существо было против того, чтобы покидать эту комнату. Если бы они остались тут навсегда — в безопасности, тепле и уюте, — было бы замечательно. Жаль, что это невозможно. Даже совместный побег под покровом ночи по тайному ходу был бы менее... Гарри вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Вот оно. — Малфой! Я придумал.</p><p>— И что же? — Драко сел на край своего дивана, стиснув руки на коленях. Гарри был уверен, что его аккуратные ногти сейчас впиваются в ладони, оставляя там белые следы.</p><p>— В общем, — гриффиндорец задумался на секунду, но отмел сомнения прочь. Он верил Малфою, — есть один туннель, ведущий в Хогсмид. На Карте отображается только его часть. Можем сказать, что пошли в него и не смогли выбраться. А потом решили вернуться в Хогсмид и застряли по дороге.</p><p>— Звучит не очень, — Драко сморщил нос, задумчиво пожевал губу. — Но, знаешь, сойдет. А где этот туннель?</p><p>— Под статуей одноглазой ведьмы, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Вход охраняется паролем, а сам ход ведет в Сладкое королевство.</p><p>— Промышляешь воровством? — получив в руки какую-никакую, но все-таки легенду, Малфой заметно приободрился. Складка меж его бровей разгладилась, а губы порозовели. — Сладости таскаешь?</p><p>— Просто хорошо знаю местность, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться. — Ну, как? Слизеринцы поверят?</p><p>— Тайный ход, о котором знает только подозрительный и вездесущий Поттер... После того, что ты натворил в прошлом году, — Драко запнулся на секунду, но тут же продолжил, — они верят, что ты способен пробраться в любую щель. Но нужны подробности, они делают любую ложь правдоподобной. Зачем мы туда пошли? Почему не смогли выбраться? Что ты скажешь своим, когда они спросят, почему ты не стоял у входа и не пытался подать сигнал? И что мы там делали целый день? </p><p>— Будем считать, что ты следил за мной после отработки. А я.... гриффиндорцам я объясню.</p><p>— Чарующе, — Малфой хмыкнул. — А дальше?</p><p>— Допустим, ход заклинило, и ведьма перестала отзываться на пароль. Кто знает, как давно он построен, — всякое могло случиться...</p><p>— И почему же нас не увидели на этой твоей Карте?</p><p>— Мы пошли в Сладкое королевство, устали по дороге, присели и заснули, — звучало это очень глупо, поэтому Гарри не обиделся, когда Малфой рассмеялся. За последнее время он много раз слышал этот смех, хотя раньше не мог его себе даже представить.</p><p>— Ты бы поверил в подобное?</p><p>— Нет, но другой версии у нас нет. </p><p>— Хм, — Малфой снова задумался. Он откинулся назад и положил голову на спинку дивана. Острый кадык, натягивающий белую кожу на его шее, дернулся, когда он заговорил. — Скажем, что пытались ночью добраться до Сладкого Королевства, но там тоже было заперто. Пошли обратно, топтались у входа несколько часов и решили снова пойти в Слaдкoe Королевство, чтобы предпринять еще одну попытку выбраться там.</p><p>— Звучит неплохо, — признал Гарри. Напряжение отпускало его, а тепло от камина медленно поднималось по его телу. — Но учителям придется сказать правду.</p><p>— Правду? — глаза Малфоя чуть приоткрылись, и он приподнял голову, устремляя на Гарри взволнованный взгляд. — А они знают... об этом месте?</p><p>— Снейп и Дамблдор знают.</p><p>Малфой пожевал губу и кивнул. Казалось бы, план обговорен и можно покинуть это место, но ни Гарри, ни Драко не спешили подниматься со своих диванов. Молчание воцарилось в Выручай-Комнате, и оно было почти уютным. Гарри смотрел на веселое пламя, вечно пожирающее поленья, и мечтал лишь сохранить в себе часть этого тепла. Вчера было хорошо, очень хорошо, и он не желал забывать этот момент. Малфой многое хотел знать, и Гарри было не жалко поделиться с ним. От воспоминаний о том моменте, когда он пытался объяснить Драко, как же все-таки работает телевизор, а потом Малфой ему доказывал, что использование домовиков в хозяйстве — это совершенно нормально, улыбка расцвела на его губах. Однако Малфой, видимо, достаточно отдохнул: он быстро поднялся, странно глядя на Гарри. </p><p>— Нам пора, — сказал он. Гриффиндорец послушался. Он встал с дивана, поправил свою одежду и направился к выходу.</p><p>— Нам нужно выйти на третьем этаже, как будто мы выбрались из-под статуи, — пояснил он Малфою. Тот кивнул. — А потом лучше разойдемся по гостиным, как будто ничего не случилось, — еще один кивок.</p><p>Гарри подошел к темной двери и припомнил расположение статуи. </p><p>«Я хочу очутиться около статуи Одноглазой ведьмы», — произнес он про себя, а потом потянулся к ручке. Дверь тихо скрипнула, открываясь. Гарри увидел каменную стену и кусочек окна. Гобелен с танцующими троллями пропал. Юноша осторожно выглянул, удовлетворенно отмечая, что Комната занесла его туда, куда нужно. Слева стояла уродливая статуя, прикрывающая вход. Коридор был пуст и тих.</p><p>Юноши вышли и остановились. Малфой с плохо скрытым восторгом наблюдал, как дверь исчезает, впитываясь в камень. Когда тихий шорох пропал, он повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри.</p><p>— Мы можем вместе дойти до лестниц. Все равно никого нет.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами, и они двинулись по коридору. Разговаривать не хотелось: казалось, болтовня может разрушить эту восхитительную, спокойную тишину. Даже Пивза не было слышно, а картины либо спали, либо пустовали. Сейчас все еще на уроках, и у Гарри будет время посидеть в одиночестве в гостиной и все обдумать. Заодно мысленно прокрутить в голове их легенду, чтобы она звучала правдоподобнее: ему совсем не нужно, чтобы правда каким-то образом всплыла на поверхность. Малфой расстроится, а этого Гарри не хотел. Сейчас ему казалось, что среди черных облаков, наполнявших его жизнь, появился просвет. Дверь на восьмом этаже, ведущая в волшебную Комнату, — нужно было лишь осмелиться туда войти.</p><p>— Ты слышишь? — вдруг спросил Малфой, резко останавливаясь. Он схватил Гарри за рукав, не давая уйти дальше, и нахмурился. Свет из окна ярко осветил его щеку: шрам стал еще ярче. Гарри помнил, каким он был в Тайной Комнате, и, пожалуй, боялся вновь его увидеть. Лицо Малфоя всегда было совершенным фарфором, и эта царапина делала его как будто разбитым.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Прислушайся.</p><p>Гарри напряг слух. И правда: где-то на лестницах раздавались голоса. Некто спускался вниз, приближаясь. Юноши, переглянувшись, поспешили свернуть в боковой коридор, ведущий к Северной Башне. Быстрым шагом они дошли до поворота, выбирая более длинный путь. Гарри был не против. Он знал, что ему придется вытерпеть суровый допрос Гермионы и молчаливый укор Рона, обижающегося, что друг опять скрывает от него что-то, но сейчас об этом можно было не думать.</p><p>Сделав большой круг и вновь дойдя до лестниц, они остановились. Малфой приглаживал свои волосы, которые и без того уже легли ровно, и рассматривал все что угодно, кроме лица Гарри. Гриффиндорец не мог его винить: за какую-то минуту, что они стояли на площадке, он во всех подробностях изучил ботинки слизеринца. Наконец, Драко вскинул подбородок и пронзил Гарри внимательным взглядом.</p><p>— Мы сходим туда еще раз? </p><p>— Если захочешь. Только в этот раз осторожней, — Гарри улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хочу. Это весело, — Малфой приподнял уголки губ. Он, видимо, хотел сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент с лестницы донесся крик:</p><p>— Драко! — к ним стремительно приближалась Панси Паркинсон. Она так торопилась, что ее потолстевшее лицо краснело. Малфой шепнул короткое «Уходи», прежде чем быстрым шагом направиться ей навстречу. Гарри не желал наблюдать воссоединение приятелей, поэтому поторопился на лестницу, ведущую наверх. Лишь оттуда он услышал громкий голос Паркинсон:</p><p>— ...Снейп рвет и мечет... Где ты был? Весь Хогвартс на ушах, вы с Поттером пропали. Гриффиндорцы рыскают по замку, нам сейчас же нужно... Драко, куда ты смотришь, ты вообще слушаешь?..</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Второе испытание приблизилось почти вплотную, и атмосфера в Хогвартсе накалилась. Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, глядя на других чемпионов, которые с каждым днем становились все бледней, потому что он сам был... неприлично счастлив. Внезапно ему начало казаться, что жизнь его упростилась, замкнулась в масштабах одной Комнаты, изменчивой и готовой всегда прийти на помощь. Ему было куда бежать и где прятаться, и Гарри думал, что каждый момент, проведенный в Выручай-Комнате, будет спрятан в его Сокровенное, потому что, видит Мерлин, Волдеморту никогда не увидеть этих картин.<p>Испытание его почти не волновало, поэтому беспокойство окружающих иногда заставало его врасплох. Малфой порой забирался в кресло с ногами и смотрел на него круглыми глазами. «Ты готов?» — спрашивал он, и лишь когда Гарри утвердительно кивал, напряжение пропадало из его образа. Гермиона, после недавней его ночной выходки, пристально следила за ним, и Гарри бы не удивился, если бы обнаружил у нее блокнотик, где описаны все его передвижения. Когда до четырнадцатого осталось меньше недели, подруга принялась грузить его различными данными о существах, живущих под водой. Из перечисленного Гарри знал лишь о русалках, гриндилоу, гигантском кальмаре и мелких рыбешках, а об остальном слышал в первый раз. Гермиона научила его заклинанию, создающему масляные пузыри, которые облепляли подводных тварей и мешали им плыть. Эта магия не убила бы их, лишь обезвредила бы на какое-то время — Гарри не решался спрашивать, не сочувствует ли Гермиона бедным гриндилоу, которые пострадают от его магии, чтобы не нарываться лишний раз: в последнее время Грейнджер вела активную политику вербовки, которую Гарри и Рон про себя называли «политикой запугивания». Попасть под атаку юноше не хотелось.</p><p>Рон с нетерпением ждал испытания, и, хотя он не проявлял почти агрессивной заботы, Гарри замечал порой странное выражение его глаз. Зависть, восхищение, волнение, обида — это была не самая приятная смесь чувств. Может, для Рона это было уже слишком: друг проглотил тогда историю о секретной миссии в подземельях, но это не значило, что он просто смирился с этим. Гарри знал, как приободрить приятеля, — это был уже проверенный однажды способ. Когда Дамблдор вызвал его к себе за пару дней до испытания и спросил, кого бы Гарри хотел спасти из озера, гриффиндорец, не задумываясь, ответил: «Рона». Конечно, Уизли он об этом не поведал, желая сохранить интригу, но рассказал Гермионе — та посмотрела нa него, улыбнулась и похвалила за чуткость.</p><p>Гарри беспокоился не только за Рона. Его волновал и Седрик, который улыбался порой так натянуто, что сердце сжималось. Гарри вспоминал, что именно Грюм надоумил Диггори сходить в ванную старост в прошлый раз — вдруг пуффендуец не смог догадаться? Он успокаивал себя тем, что Диггори — чрезвычайно способный юноша и наверняка справился со всем сам. Гарри уж думал подойти к нему накануне испытания и полюбопытствовать, но, заметив Седрика сидящим на подоконнике с Чжоу и держащим ее за руку, он передумал. </p><p>Утром четырнадцатого февраля Гарри проснулся от нескольких боевых кличей. Рон, Симус, Дин и Невилл с широкими улыбками подняли его, не давая проспать завтрак: вчера юноша вернулся поздно, засидевшись «у Снейпа». В Выручай-Комнате было тепло и уютно, и Гарри не слишком хотел возвращаться. Комната создала для них уютную гостиную (по словам Малфоя, принадлежавшую одной из его кузин), а в кармане у него лежали пакетик с жаброслями и письмо от Сириуса, преисполненное поддержкой и надеждой, что уж на последний тур Блэк сможет прибежать. Гарри уже написал ему ответ, в котором уверял крестного, что не стоит так рисковать ради Турнира, но еще его не отправил. Он с трудом заставил себя добраться до спальни, не говоря уж о Совятне...</p><p>— Готов? — спросил Рон, когда Гарри натянул на себя мантию. Странно, но страх, которого и подавно не было пару дней назад, утром скрутил его желудок. Нечто подобное было и перед первым туром, и Гарри почти ненавидел свой организм, неспособный сразу же определиться, какую эмоцию ему испытывать. </p><p>— Готов, — ответил он, напряженно разглядывая себя в зеркало. Все было не так уж плохо: помимо темных кругов под глазами и растрепанных волос, ничто не указывало на то, что он не в порядке. Гарри поправил очки, а потом, задумчиво потрогав оправу, решил их снять. В двенадцать часов ему придется нырять под воду, а с очками это не очень-то удобно, ведь любой гриндилоу или еще какой монстр могут их сбить. Помфри накладывала на эти несчастные линзы множество чар, чтобы они не свалились с него во время Битвы с драконом, значит, под водой он их не потеряет.</p><p>Мальчики с интересом наблюдали, как он выуживает из тумбочки коробочку с раствором и надевает прозрачные пластинки. На это нехитрое дело Гарри убил как минимум минут пятнадцать, поэтому, когда компания спустилась в гостиную, там уже никого не было. Все студенты торопились и не желали задерживаться: мало ли, испытание перенесут, а они не успеют доесть!</p><p>Стоило Гарри войти в Большой Зал, как стол Гриффиндора загремел аплодисментами. Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и поспешил к Гермионе, занявшей мальчишкам места. По пути он заметил, как ему помахала Полумна, и ответил ей тем же. Мельком оглядев стол Когтеврана, он заприметил Флер, держащую спину прямой, а подбородок — высоко поднятым. Ее волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, и весь вид шармбатонки выражал холодную и напряженную независимость. На разговоры подруг она не откликалась и медленно ела, отрезая крошечные кусочки омлета. Рядом с ней сидела не менее бледная Амели, застывшим, стеклянным взглядом глядящая перед собой.</p><p>— Гарри, садись уже, — Гермиона потянула юношу на скамью. — Где твои очки?</p><p>— Надел линзы, — пояснил Гарри. Он послушно принялся жевать тост, который ему намазала подруга.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, — Гермиона переглянулась с Роном. Симус подлил Гарри сока, а кто-то с другого конца стола крикнул:</p><p>— Удачи, Поттер!</p><p>За завтраком Гарри только механически двигал челюстями и смотрел по сторонам. Профессора тоже были взволнованы. Дамблдор ободряюще улыбнулся, поймав взгляд юноши; Снейп выглядел равнодушным, но он не сводил с гриффиндорца взора, а Голдман... от него не стоило ждать ничего хорошего, потому что красавец лишь щурился в предвкушении. Генчев Белизар был мрачен и сидел среди юношей, отправив Джованну к девушкам. Губы его сжимались и презрительно кривились. Его темный взгляд постоянно рыскал по сторонам и пару раз цеплял лицо Гарри — Генчев сощуривался тогда, и брови его еще сильней сходились на переносице. Гарри не доставляло большого удовольствия разглядывать его, поэтому он отворачивался.</p><p>Малфой, сидящий неподалеку от чемпиона Дурмстранга, мельком посматривал на него, не отрываясь от участия в беседе слизеринцев. Это были легкие взгляды, почти равнодушные, но Гарри все-таки стало легче от осознания того, что нить между ними продолжает тянуться. Это его приободрило, и гриффиндорец даже нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Седрику, однажды поймав его взор (чемпионы пытались незаметно осмотреть соперников). Он заметил, как уголок губ Диггори чуть дернулся вверх, но тут же снова опал. Седрик опустил голову и отвел взгляд.</p><p>Гарри не слушал болтовню, комплименты и напутствия, а думал — и отвлекся лишь когда в зал влетела стая сов. Почта в этот день была чрезвычайно обильной, и Гермионе пришлось долго ожидать, пока сова с Ежедневным пророком найдет к ней путь. Совы разносили посылки, валентинки, и скоро на столе рядом с Гарри набралась целая гора открыток. Кто-то догадался прислать Громовещатели, и после того, как один на весь Зал проскандировал дурацкий любовный стишок, Гарри начал их сжигать. Он был не единственным, кого признания в любви ужасно доставали: Диггори, Крам и Малфой позволили своим друзьям (естественно, друзьям-девочкам) расправляться с ними. Фанатки Крама, сумевшие-таки пробиться к кумиру, безжалостно уничтожали все послания, и из-за этого разгорелся нешуточный спор. Поднялась шумиха, и Гарри просто не выдержал. Поднявшись, он бросил друзьям, что наелся, и отправился в Башню. И даже не удивился, когда спустя минуту за ним в коридор вышел почти весь Гриффиндор...</p><p>— Где Рон? — спросил он у Фреда, не найдя в толпе лучшего друга. </p><p>— Его забрала МакГонагалл, сказала, это очень важно, — отмахнулся Фред. — Гарри, ты лучше расскажи...</p><p>— Да-да, Гарри, что же...</p><p>Поскольку времени до испытания оставалось не так уж много, Гарри не отпускали ни на секунду. Может, благодаря бесконечному гомону, бубнящему голосу Гермионы, рыжим волосам Уизли, цепкой руке Парвати на рукаве, алым цветам Гриффиндора, смеху, вспышкам камеры Колина Криви, дерганиям, вопросам, треску заклинаний, поддержке, льющейся со всех сторон, Гарри почти забывал о своем страхе и напряжении. Он позволял себя тискать, расспрашивать, почти с радостью кидался в гущу живительного волнения гриффиндорцев. Однако, когда часы пробили полдень, шум утих. </p><p>— Мы подождем тебя, — сказала Парвати, когда Гарри поднялся на ноги и направился в спальню. Он лишь кивнул, глубоко вздохнул: спокойствие было ему необходимо. В спальне он переоделся в более удобную одежду, положил в карман мантии жабросли и перочинный ножик — подарок Сириуса — и поспешил обратно вниз. Гриффиндорцы толпой отправились к озеру.</p><p>День был солнечный и холодный. Студенты вереницами тянулись к месту второго тура. Там, вдалеке, виднелись трибуны, построенные на приличном расстоянии от берега. К ним вели выстроенные за ночь мостики. Рядом с трибунами была построена пустая площадка, на которой стояли большие песочные часы и судейский стол, накрытый золотой скатертью. За столом восседали мадам Максим, профессор Дамблдор, Каркаров, Бэгмен и Крауч. Мадам Максим и Каркаров холодно взглянули на него, видно было, что его они не ждали. Крауч все еще выглядел больным и исхудавшим, на появление Гарри он никак не отреагировал. Бэгмен заулыбался, а Дамблдор приветливо кивнул.</p><p>Генчев был уже на месте и стоял у самого края помоста, глядя в воду. На трибунах собирались веселые ученики, с любопытством поглядывающие на спокойную гладь озера. Гермиона порывисто обняла Гарри, шепнув ему на ухо, что с Роном все будет хорошо, и направилась наверх вместе с Парвати и Лавандой.</p><p>Гарри от нечего делать принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, глядя на прибывающих. Подходить к краю он не спешил: почему-то ему казалось, что Генчев не побоится столкнуть его вниз и посмеяться.</p><p>Гарри заметил макушку Малфоя в толпе. И, к глубочайшему его удивлению, рядом со слизеринцем шла Полумна. Она слушала Забини и качала головой, с отстраненным видом наблюдая за голубым небом. Малфой ушел вперед, а Забини и Полумна потерялись в толпе — Гарри пытался высмотреть их, но никак не мог разглядеть. Пришли шармбатонцы, и рядом с ним встала Флер. Вместо мантии на ней был обтягивающий костюм для плаванья и перчатка с креплением для волшебной палочки. Гарри пару секунд любовался ее стройной фигурой, а потом, отвернувшись, принялся смотреть на далекий лес на берегу озера.</p><p>Пожалуй, волнение отпустило его. Мысль о том, что ни с ним, ни с Роном, ни с кем-либо другим ничего опасного не случится, его успокоила. Гарри даже хотел побыстрей очутиться в воде, вытащить Рона и покончить со всем этим.</p><p>Последним пришел Седрик. Он встал рядом с Белизаром, окинул соперников быстрым взглядом и повернулся к судьям. Те еще совещались, но вскоре Бэгмен поднялся и подошел к ним. Он широко улыбнулся каждому, а потом расставил чемпионов вдоль помоста на расстоянии нескольких футов друг от друга. Гарри поспешил стянуть с себя мантию и ботинки с носками, оставшись в шортах и футболке. В кулаке он сжал комочек жаброслей. Генчев и Седрик тоже сняли мантии, оставшись в одних плавках. Они начали разминаться, и со стороны трибун донесся восторженный шепоток — Гарри тут же почувствовал себя безумно неловко. На парней он старался не смотреть, чтобы не чувствовать себя еще меньше и тоньше. Гарри с тоской разглядывал свои худые ноги, никак не желавшие становиться стройными и мускулистыми, хотя он усердно занимался в прошлом году. Это было довольно жалким зрелищем.</p><p>— Все готовы? — шепотом спросил Бэгмен. Чемпионы нестройно кивнули. Судья вздохнул и коснулся палочкой своего горла.</p><p>— <i>Сонорус</i>, — шепнул он, и тут же его голос разнесся по всему озеру. — Дорогие друзья! Вот и пришло время для второго задания. Чемпионам предстоит спуститься на дно озера и найти то, что у них украли. На все про все им дается только час. Приготовьтесь! </p><p>Рядом засуетилась мадам Помфри. На каждого она накладывала специальные согревающие чары, чтобы чемпионы не заледенели в воде, а потом они спускались по узким лестницам вниз. Гарри сжимал жабросли в руке и думал лишь о том, как бы не уронить их в воду раньше времени. В кармане шорт у него была еще одна порция на всякий случай, но все-таки позориться не хотелось. Перочинный ножик порядочно оттягивал его карман, и Гарри надеялся, что он не выронит его на дне.</p><p>Вода в озере была ледяная и резала ноги так, будто это была не вода, а огонь. Даже с чарами Помфри перспектива оказаться в ней целиком была довольно жуткой, но отступать было некуда. Внизу у лестниц была еще одна площадка, покрытая дюймовым слоем воды, и Гарри уселся прямо на нее, вздрогнув, когда холод коснулся его промежности. Он тут же весь покрылся гусиной кожей, а зубы застучали. Генчев, стоящий рядом, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, Седрик ежился, а Флер еще даже не спустилась с лестницы, глядя на все сверху. Бэгмен тоже наблюдал.</p><p>— Итак, — громогласно заявил он, — чемпионы у воды. Мы перевернем часы в ту же секунду, когда все четверо спрыгнут. </p><p>Гарри наблюдал, как Седрик и спустившаяся Флер колдуют. Вокруг их ртов и носов появились едва заметные пузыри, наполненные воздухом. Седрик, заметив, что Гарри наблюдает за ним, чуть удивленно вскинул бровь: взгляд его вдруг стал таким холодным, что гриффиндорец невольно содрогнулся. Хотя, может, виной тому была ледяная вода.</p><p>Генчев шепотом произносил заклинания. Его ступни удлинялись и сплющивались, ноги странно изгибались, кожа становилась зеленоватой, склизкой, а голова медленно меняла свою форму. Гарри почувствовал, как волна отвращения поднялась внутри него, и попытался подавить ее, запихав в рот комок жаброслей. Белизар применил частичную трансформацию и превратился в гибрид человека и лягушки. Он первым спрыгнул в воду, за ним последовали Седрик и Флер. Гарри прожевал скользкие и как будто резиновые водоросли, проглотил, скользнул в воду и принялся ждать. </p><p>— Чемпионы в воде! — раздался голос Бэгмена. — Переворачивайте часы!</p><p>Генчев, Седрик и Флер тут же нырнули. Гарри остался барахтаться на поверхности. Холодный ветерок трепал его волосы, с трибун уже начинали доноситься смешки. Однако в хохот они перерасти не успели: Гарри вдруг почувствовал, словно ему на лицо наложили невидимую подушку, зажали рот и нос, он судорожно вздохнул, и у него закружилась голова. Легкие опустели, а слева и справа по шее словно полоснули бритвой. Он схватился за шею и ощутил под пальцами широкие, раскрывающиеся щели. Жабры!</p><p>Недолго думая, Гарри нырнул. Глоток ледяной воды показался глотком жизни. Вода проходила сквозь жабры, насыщая мозг кислородом, а в теле вдруг появилась такая легкость и подвижность, что Гарри без труда начал опускаться вниз, не ощущая ни малейшего сопротивления. Руки с перепонками меж пальцев и ступни, превратившиеся в ласты, помогали плыть невероятно быстро. Он как будто летел. Силуэты других чемпионов давно пропали, скрылись во тьме. Гарри казалось, что его глаза покрылись какой-то защитной пленкой: ему не нужно было больше моргать, он видел все четко и ясно. Правда, чем глубже он опускался, тем темней становилось кругом.  </p><p>Он быстро достиг дна и активно заработал ногами и руками. Тишина давила на уши, а из-за поднимающегося песка вода была мутной, и видеть можно было лишь футов на десять кругом. Гарри оглядывался, ища признаки русалок или опасности. По мере того, как он продвигался к центру озера, ему встречались все новые и новые пейзажи. Леса трепещущих водорослей, таящие невиданных рыб, илистые луга, каменные нагромождения — все это выплывало из темноты. Вокруг сновали стайки серебристых рыбок, иногда проплывали рыбы покрупней, но все они испуганно отплывали в стороны, когда Гарри протягивал к ним руки. Раз или два гриффиндорцу казалось, что впереди притаилось чудовище, но это оказывались либо водоросли, либо все те же рыбешки.</p><p>Гарри все плыл и плыл, не зная, в правильную ли сторону он двигается. Он добрался до огромного камня, покрытого илом, и остановился около него. Темнота и тишина скрывали все кругом. Ни чемпионов, ни русалок не было. Гарри уж собирался поплыть в другую сторону, как вдруг что-то цапнуло его за ногу. Он опустил взгляд и увидел гриндилоу. Маленькое рогатое существо оскалилось и крепко охватило его длинными пальцами. Гарри задергал ногой, нацелил на монстра палочку и попытался произнести заклинание.</p><p>— <i>Релассио!</i> — вместо слов у него изо рта вылетела пара пузырьков воздуха. Однако заклятие сработало: гриндилоу обдало кипятком, и зеленое существо покраснело от злости. Оно выпустило Гарри, и тот изо всех сил принялся работать руками и ногами, уплывая в сторону. За ним началась погоня: несколько гриндилоу гнались следом, протягивая вперед свои отвратительные лапы. Гарри успешно сбивал их потоками кипятка, и одного монстра пнул так сильно, что тот отлетел на несколько футов. </p><p>Наконец, чудовища отстали, и Гарри вновь оказался один. Он находился над долиной из черного ила. Кое-где торчали похожие на резиновые шланги комки водорослей, они жутко шевелились и словно тянулись к нему. Гриффиндорец не решился надолго оставаться здесь: он выбрал направление и поплыл в ту сторону, прислушиваясь и разглядывая все вокруг. Плыл он долго, минут двадцать, и за это время ему повстречались еще несколько гриндилоу и одно жуткое склизкое существо, с которым он справился, применив заклятие Гермионы. Когда он наконец остановился, перед ним поднималась стена из водорослей. Они были толстыми и широкими, серых и зеленых цветов, и колыхались, скрывая то, что находилось за ними. Лес водорослей тянулся, насколько хватало глаз, и Гарри не решался пересечь его. Ему казалось, что растения стремятся оплести его ноги и утянуть к себе. Юноша уже собирался уплыть прочь от этого леса, как вдруг из глубин донеслось:</p><p>На поиски лишь час отмерен,<br/>Коль опоздаешь — шанс утерян...</p><p>Гарри замешкался на мгновение, а потом, покрепче сжав волшебную палочку, поплыл вглубь леса из водорослей. Он старался не прикасаться к ним и вздрагивал всякий раз, когда растения касались его тела. Он видел под собой, на самом дне, длинные извивающиеся тени, но те не поднимались, следуя за ним в полумраке. Вскоре лес чуть поредел, и Гарри наткнулся на огромный камень. Он был гладким, очищенным от ила, и на нем были изображены два тритона, сжимающие в руках копья. Между ними была надпись на непонятном языке.</p><p>Гарри миновал камень и поплыл дальше. Радость наполнила его: он добрался, нашел город! И в этот раз даже без помощи Миртл. Впереди появлялись очертания домов, слепленных прямо из булыжников и поросших водорослями. В темных окнах виднелись лица, совсем не похожие на симпатичную мордашку русалки из ванной старост. Серая кожа и длинные темно-зеленые волосы, желтые глаза, неровные зубы, на шеях — ожерелья из гальки. Гарри плыл мимо, а они злобно на него глядели. Несколько тритонов и русалок выплыли из своих каменных хижин с копьями в руках и, мощно работая серебристыми хвостами, подплыли взглянуть поближе. Гарри двигался по русалочьей улице; каменных хижин становилось все больше, вокруг некоторых были разбиты сады водорослей, а у двери одной хижины даже сидел привязанный к колу гриндилоу. Отовсюду выплывали новые русалки и тритоны, с любопытством разглядывали гостя, указывали друг другу на перепонки и жабры и перешептывались. Гарри завернул за угол, и его глазам предстало удивительное зрелище.</p><p>На обрамленной несколькими домами площади собралась толпа русалок и тритонов. В середине площади высилась статуя тритона, высеченная из цельного куска скалы, перед статуей выстроился русалочий хор и пел песню участникам Турнира. К хвосту статуи были привязаны четыре человека. Рон, Джованна, Чжоу и Габриэль, сестра Флер, — все они словно спали, склонив головы, и у всех четырех изо рта тянулись длинные струйки пузырьков. Вдруг тритоны зашевелились, расступились, и Гарри увидел, что с другого конца города плывет Седрик. Не желая отставать, он поплыл к Рону.</p><p>Диггори заметил его и лишь кивнул. Они почти одновременно перерезали веревки. Пленники тут же начали опускаться вниз. Гарри схватил Рона за пояс и поплыл наверх. Обернувшись, он заметил, что Седрик не отстает от него: Диггори хоть и не имел ласт, двигался быстро. Гарри, чувствуя, как слабеют его ноги и руки, на всякий случай достал из кармана вторую порцию жаброслей и запихал в рот. Жевать было тяжело, пришлось замедлиться. Склизкий комок с трудом протолкнулся в его горло.</p><p>Вдруг его пятку обдало горячей водой. Гарри опустил взгляд: за ними гналась стая гриндилоу, и Диггори отбивался от них заклинанием. Ему было тяжело биться и удерживать Чжоу одновременно, монстры все норовили схватить ее за длинные волосы. Гарри, не мешкая, ринулся ему на помощь. Где-то неподалеку плавали русалки, но они лишь наблюдали.</p><p>Гриндилоу было так много, словно они приплыли сюда со всего озера. Гарри насылал на них маслянистое заклинание, покрывающее их плотной, мешающей двигаться пленкой, но на место одного поверженного монстра приходилось два новых. Удерживать Рона было почти невозможно, потому что гриндилоу все норовили его выхватить. Гарри как мог цеплялся за друга, посылая во все стороны Ступефай и Петрификус Тоталус. И, когда он уже хотел было применить заклинание сети, из темноты показался третий чемпион. Генчев включился в их битву, и с его помощью дело пошло бодрее: он использовал неизвестное заклинание, привязывающее к гриндилоу куски камня. Монстры шли ко дну, страшно дергаясь. </p><p>Наконец, гриндилоу поняли, что им не одолеть волшебников, и оставили их в покое. Все трое переводили дух, сжимая своих пленников в объятиях и не двигаясь с места. Гарри видел, как недобро горят глаза зеленого дурмстрангца, как уверенно Седрик сжимает палочку. «Сейчас начнется либо битва, либо гонка», — понял он. Генчев тоже поднял палочку, Диггори напрягся, а потом...</p><p>Потом случилось ужасное. Гарри почувствовал, как вода вдруг забурлила, оставаясь все такой же холодной, палочка в его руках завибрировала. Внизу что-то задвигалось, поднимаясь из темноты: через мгновение чемпионы увидели, как в глубине прорисовывается огромный силуэт. Длинные толстые щупальца угрожающе двигались. Гигантский кальмар всплывал, заставляя воду бурлить, а магию дрожать, и юноши, недолго думая, рванули прочь. Гарри не знал, опасен кальмар для них или нет, да и не хотел проверять: он быстро-быстро двигал руками и ногами, пытаясь обогнать своих соперников. Рон был заметно тяжелей Чжоу и Джованны, и Гарри отставал. Позади него уже пузырилась вода, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот коснется пяткой монстра.</p><p>Седрик и Генчев вырвались вперед. Они стремительно поднимались, и впереди уже светлело — поверхность была близко. Но Генчев вдруг обернулся на Диггори, вскинул палочку — Седрик ничего не успел сделать, и заклинание поразило его в лицо. Гарри попытался закричать, изо рта у него вылетел огромный пузырь. Диггори тут же схватился за нос и рот свободной рукой, странно дернулся: его рука, сжимающая Чжоу, вдруг обмякла, и тело когтевранки начало опускаться.</p><p>Гарри схватил ее той же рукой, что держал Рона. Два тела потянули его вниз, но он с огромным трудом вновь начал медленно подниматься. Мышцы в его теле готовы были взорваться от напряжения, горло и глаза жгло, в висках пульсировала боль. Гарри видел перед собой лишь свет и Седрика: тот обмяк, потеряв сознание. Бурлящая вода коснулась ступней Гарри, а следом его ноги опустились на отвратительную поверхность тела кальмара. Монстр не нападал на него, он поднимался, выталкивая мальчика на поверхность. Гарри позволил буквально донести себя до Седрика, схватил его и прижал к себе. Он чувствовал, что сейчас сам потеряет сознание, перед глазами все чернело, силы покидали его тело, а вся энергия расходовалась на то, чтобы не уронить друзей. Волосы Чжоу, словно змеи, вились вокруг его лица, закрывая обзор, но вода постепенно светлела, становилась легче, и...</p><p>Воздух коснулся его лица. И тут же по ушам резанул громкий шум: трибуны радостно завопили. Гигантский кальмар отплыл в сторону, и на поверхности показались его щупальца. Монстр обдал гриффиндорца волной и вновь ушел в глубину. Рон и Чжоу часто задышали, приходя в себя, и Гарри отпустил их. Он вцепился в Седрика, с трудом направил на него волшебную палочку.</p><p>— <i>Энервейт</i>.</p><p>Пуффендуец зашелся кашлем. Он вцепился в Гарри, почти заталкивая его обратно под воду, — поскольку жабры всё ещё раскрывались на шее юноши, это было не страшно. Седрик слабо застонал, пробормотал что-то и уставился на мальчика мутным взглядом.  </p><p>— Гарри?.. — прошептал он и снова закашлял.</p><p>— Гарри! — гриффиндорец почувствовал, как Рон стучит по его спине. Он обернулся и попытался улыбнуться. Не вышло. Уизли, весь мокрый, но счастливый, смотрел на него сияющим взглядом. Друг уставился на его жабры. — Ух ты, вот это да! А что, — он глянул на Седрика, всё ещё обнимающего Гарри за шею, — с ним?</p><p>— Седрик! — Чжоу подплыла ближе и попыталась обнять его. Если бы у Гарри остались силы, он бы смутился того, что обнимает ее почти обнаженного бойфренда, но сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно. Седрик окончательно пришел в себя, но он был слишком слаб, чтобы плыть самому: Гарри и Рон помогали ему. За ними из озера поднялись русалки, провожавшие их до самых трибун. Гарри знал, что как только он доберется до площадки, то свалится без сил, поэтому старался максимально экономить движения и сосредотачиваться на приятных ощущениях. Он думал о прохладе воды, о свежести ветра, о гладком, теплом боке Седрика под его рукой. Он посмотрел на юношу, а тот посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепнул Диггори. Рон фыркнул, Чжоу вновь начала ахать. Гарри смог только подумать о том, что он не мог бы поступить иначе. Над ними уже слышались крики, смех и призывы, деревянная платформа поднялась над водой, высохла, и на ней их ждали судьи и мадам Помфри. </p><p>Гарри позволил затащить себя на платформу. Седрик куда-то пропал, голос Рона звучал как будто издалека. Ему было тяжело дышать из-за жабр, раскрывающихся и бесцельно пытающихся поймать воду, а глаза начало жечь еще сильней. Гарри закрыл их, почувствовал странный вкус на губах и ощутил дуновение заклинаний вокруг себя, а потом снова открыл: ничего не изменилось. Гарри смотрел в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть или услышать хоть что-нибудь, но ничего не было, остались только ощущения. А потом пропали и они, и Гарри потерял сознание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Спор чемпионов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гарри открыл глаза, вокруг все еще сновали люди. Резкий запах забивался ему в нос, мешая и раздражая, — именно он привел его в чувство. Над мальчиком возвышалась темная фигура, размахивающая руками. Она как будто пыталась взлететь, и Гарри все не мог понять, на что же он смотрит. Лишь спустя какое-то время он догадался, что это мадам Помфри не дает расплывчатым силуэтам приблизиться к нему. Целительница, заметив, что он очнулся, нагнулась и коснулась палочкой его лба: по телу юноши прошла дрожь, он дернулся, и зрение постепенно начало возвращаться. Гарри разглядел обеспокоенное лицо Помфри, за ее спиной Дамблдора, а с другой стороны Снейпа, держащего что-то в руках.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер? — мадам Помфри похлопала его по щеке. Гарри слабо застонал, зашевелился и приподнялся на руках. Воздух свободно входил в его легкие, не казался сухим и пресным, значит, действие жаброслей прекратилось. Сколько же он был без сознания?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — прошептал он. Целительница помогла ему сесть, и Гарри смог оглядеться. Он все еще лежал на площадке у воды, а вокруг, на приличном расстоянии, собралась толпа. Седрик, Рон, Чжоу, Белизар, Джованна и сестры Делакур сидели неподалеку, укутанные в полотенца, и смотрели на него. Глаза Флер покраснели и опухли, а Габриэль грустно жалась к сестре, опустив голову. Гарри увидел Гермиону, братьев Уизли и часть остальных гриффиндорцев в толпе: их не пускали к нему.</p><p>— Раз мистер Поттер пришел в себя, — раздался сухой голос профессора Каркарова, — мы можем наконец подвести итоги.</p><p>— Гарри, ты, правда, в порядке? — рядом показался толстяк Бэгмен. Он выглядел всерьез обеспокоенным, а на его широком лбу проступил пот. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Да, — он перевел взгляд на Дамблдора и мадам Помфри. — Остальные в порядке?</p><p>— Да, мистер Поттер, все живы и здоровы. Вы единственный, кто заставил нас поволноваться.</p><p>— Вот еще, — снова встрял Каркаров, — ваш лживый чемпион принес нам проблем не меньше! Я требую решить нашу проблему немедленно, а вопросы о здоровье мистера Поттера отложить на потом.</p><p>— Да как вы смеете, — профессор МакГонагалл выступила из толпы и окинула полным возмущения взглядом Дурмстранга. — Ученик пострадал! Да и поступок вашего чемпиона вызывает у нас большие сомнения.</p><p>— Ничего подобного! — взвился Каркаров, и взор его заледенел. — Я требую немедленного расследования.</p><p>— Боюсь, Гарри, нам нужна твоя помощь, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, кладя руку мальчику на плечо. Гарри посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул. Дамблдор подозвал Белизара с Седриком, которые так и не оделись. Те подошли и встали рядом, демонстративно не глядя друг на друга.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — официально начал мистер Крауч, — один из чемпионов предъявил другому серьезные претензии. Мистер Диггори говорит, что мистер Генчев напал на него. Вы были этому свидетелем? Вы можете это подтвердить?</p><p>— Да, — с готовностью отозвался Гарри, глянув на Седрика. Тот смотрел прямо на него, и наконец-то взгляд его был теплым. Почти как раньше. — Он кинул заклинание ему прямо в лицо.</p><p>— Чушь! — воскликнул Белизар. Он взглянул на Каркарова, почти с ненавистью смотрящего на Гарри, а потом перевел взор на остальных судей. — Там был огромный монстр! Он плыл прямо за нами, я что, должен был никак не защищаться? Я же не знал, что это чудовище, — Белизар кинул полный черного презрения взгляд на Гарри, — благоволит чемпионам Хогвартса.</p><p>— Мистер Диггори говорит, что вы прицелились, чтобы поразить именно его, — недовольно заметил Бэгмен.</p><p>— Это не вина моего ученика, что мистер Диггори, — Каркаров ядом выделил фамилию Седрика, — попал под заклинание. Согласитесь, довольно сложно прицелиться, когда вы убегаете от монстра. К слову сказать, ни я, ни мистер Генчев не знали, что в озере обитает кальмар, и это есть огромное упущение с вашей стороны, Дамблдор.</p><p>— Но это ложь! — твердо произнес Седрик. </p><p>— Что сказали русалки? — спросил Гарри у Дамблдора. </p><p>— Они сказали, что за вами поплыл кальмар, вы начали от него убегать, а потом один из чемпионов попал в другого заклинанием, — напряженным голосом произнес Дамблдор. — Игорь, двое людей говорят, что твой ученик напал на мистера Диггори.</p><p>— И оба они из 'Огва'гтса, — вставила мадам Максим, до этого молча наблюдавшая за спором. — Вам не кажется, что это подоз’гительно?</p><p>— Вот именно, Дамблдор, — поддержал ее Каркаров. — Это похоже на заговор. Наш знаменитый Гарри Поттер только приходит в себя — не известно еще, не повредил ли он голову — и тут же начинает давать показания.</p><p>— Я могу предоставить свои воспоминания об этом моменте, — сказал Гарри. Судьи разом повернулись к нему. Каркаров поджал губы, Белизар нахмурился, а Бэгмен тут же расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>— Чудесная идея, Гарри! — сказал он, похлопав себя по животу. — Принесите Омут Памяти, и мы проверим воспоминания. Мистер Диггори, вы не откажетесь предоставить свои? А вы, мистер Генчев?</p><p>— С радостью, — процедил Седрик.</p><p>— Да, — холодно бросил Белизар.</p><p>— Профессор Голдман, принесите, пожалуйста, мой Омут Памяти, — приказал Дамблдор. Гарри вздрогнул, когда услышал прямо за своей спиной спокойное «Конечно». Когда Голдман подошел к нему так близко? Он не почувствовал его приближения.</p><p>— Мальчики, — мадам Помфри протянула им флаконы, — вы умеете извлекать воспоминания?</p><p>— Да, — хором ответили они, разом потянувшись к стеклянным бутылочкам. Гарри взял один, повертев в руках, а потом потянулся в карман за волшебной палочкой. Но в кармане он обнаружил только ножик.</p><p>— Где моя палочка? — он испуганно зашарил по себе, нигде не находя спасительного древка. Он вообще не помнил, куда дел ее после того, как привел Седрика в чувство, — не мог же он выронить палочку в озеро!</p><p>— Держи, Гарри, — Дамблдор жестом фокусника вытащил его палочку из рукава. — Ты выронил ее, когда потерял сознание.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри осторожно забрал свою палочку. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко, поскольку все вокруг наблюдали за ним, но все-таки собрался и приставил кончик палочки к виску. Он вызвал в памяти картину, когда Белизар поворачивается и стреляет заклинанием в Седрика, а потом потянул это воспоминание прочь. Серебряная нить скользнула от его виска и послушно опустилась в склянку. Бэгмен тут же выхватил у него пузырек.</p><p>— Пока мы совещаемся, вы можете отдохнуть и принять поздравления своих друзей, — он подмигнул Гарри, улыбнулся Седрику и немного опасливо покосился на нахмуренных дурмстрангцев. Каркаров что-то шептал Генчеву на ухо, тот кивал, не спеша протягивать судье свое воспоминание. Наконец, юноша отдал флакон и ушел к своим друзьям, а Каркаров с остальными судьями отправился к столу.</p><p>К Гарри наконец пустили гриффиндорцев. Фред и Джордж схватили его и Рона и утащили в толпу. Мальчики все еще были завернуты в полотенца, поэтому тормошить их не спешили. Остальные собрались вокруг, жадными глазами уставившись на героев дня...</p><p>— Заставил ты нас поволноваться, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, садясь на доски рядом с Роном. — Ты бы видел...</p><p>— Это было великолепно! — оборвал ее Фред. — Сначала тихое озеро, потом выплывает этот дурмстрангец, а затем внезапно все начинает бурлить и вы... О-о-о, надеюсь, Колин это сфотографировал.</p><p>— Я сфотографировал! — раздался писклявый голос, и вперед пробился Криви с камерой. Он тут же щелкнул Гарри, но тот не сделал ни единой попытки остановить его. — Щупальца в кадре! И даже тебя с ластами и жабрами, так круто!</p><p>— Только ты, дружище, мог заставить гигантского кальмара поднять вас со дна, — сказал Джордж, приобнимая Гарри за плечи.</p><p>— Это ужасно, — картинно изумилась Парвати. Гарри немного опасливо покосился на нее: не слишком ли часто эта девушка оказывалась рядом с ним в последнее время? Парвати была очень мила и лучисто ему улыбалась. Она села к нему поближе, а ее черные волосы, заплетенные в тугую косу, сверкали на солнце. Она явно хотела сказать что-то еще, как Гермиона вдруг вскинула голову.</p><p>— О, Полумна, привет, — ласково сказала она. Улыбка Парвати тут же померкла, девушка отодвинулась к Лаванде. Гарри повернул голову: за спиной Фреда, и правда, стояла Полумна. Она скромно улыбнулась, поправила три шaрфа, толстым пучком повязанные на ее шее. Когтевранский, гриффиндорский и пуффендуйский — для полноты картины не хватало лишь зелени с серебром Слизерина.</p><p>— А мне нравится кальмар, — тихо произнесла Полумна. — Я часто его кормлю.</p><p>— А как вас забрали? — спросила Лаванда у Рона, проигнорировав слова Лавгуд. Тот, до этого молча наблюдавший за сборищем гриффиндорцев, приободрился, когда все взгляды устремились к нему.</p><p>— Да ничего особенного, — осторожно сказал он. — После завтрака меня забрала МакГонагалл, отвела к Дамблдору. Тот сказал, что я очнусь, как только окажусь на поверхности, вот, — поймав выразительный взгляд Гарри, он тут же добавил: — Но под водой было очень опасно. Русалки, у них копья и все такое... Я думал, они меня навечно там внизу оставят!</p><p>— А что ты там видел? — спросил Симус у Гарри. Тот неопределённо повел плечами.</p><p>— Много водорослей, рыб. Гриндилоу, еле отбились от них. Город русалок очень странный, но впечатляет. Большая статуя, все с копьями, дома из булыжников и гриндилоу вместо собачек... — Гарри и правда, нравились эти странные постройки под водой. Как будто другой мир, скрытый в глубине. Людям там нет места, но они настойчиво лезут в чужую Вселенную, используя магию или же магловские приспособления.</p><p>— А что случилось с Флер? — вдруг вспомнил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Гермионе. Близнецы все еще крепко обнимали его за плечи с двух сторон, поэтому это было довольно сложно. </p><p>— Она не справилась, — Гермиона покачала головой. Взгляд ее был прикован к Лаванде. — Выплыла без сестры, а ту принесли русалки. Только я не знаю, что там произошло: она говорила по-французски. </p><p>— Жаль.</p><p>— Да ладно, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Дин. — Главное, чтоб все разрешилось между Диггори и Генчевым. Белизар-то вовремя приплыл, правда, буквально на последних песчинках, а вы опоздали... Он действительно пытался убить Диггори?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гарри поплотней закутался в одеяло и посмотрел в сторону Седрика. Того окружало плотное кольцо пуффендуйцев, за которым юношу было даже не видно. Когтевранцы рассеялись между двумя группами, но большая их часть потерялась среди желтых шaрфoв. Слизеринцы все еще сидели на трибунах, наблюдая оттуда за происходящим. Малфой был среди них, он что-то говорил группе девочек, и те смеялись. Гарри вдруг захотелось повернуться к Полумне и спросить у нее насчет Забини, но он не мог сделать это при всех. Вместо этого он задал интересующий его вопрос: — Почему кальмар помог мне?</p><p>— Он давно уже живет на территории Хогвартса, — чуть озадачено произнесла Гермиона. — Думаю, у него какая-то особая связь с замком. Знаешь, волшебники ведь могут устанавливать связь с животными, чтобы те помогали им...</p><p>— Да, ведьмы и их черные коты, — хихикнул Дин.</p><p>— Я думаю, у меня особая связь с Тревором, — вставил Невилл, и гриффиндорцы покатились со смеху. Скромные возмущения Долгопупса (— Но это правда, он меня вдохновляет и придает сил...) никто не слушал. Пока ребята веселились, судьи уже вернулись. Гарри заметил растерянного Бэгмена и тут же поднялся, не снимая одеяла. Его подозвали к судейскому столу.</p><p>Профессор Дамблдор был непривычно серьезен. Он стоял, наклонившись к воде, и разговаривал с одной из русалок. На ней было ожерелье из острых клыков, а в спутанных волосах торчала корона из кораллов. За ее спиной по всему озеру из воды торчали головы других русалок, с любопытством рассматривающих волшебников и переговаривающихся на своем скрипящем языке.</p><p>Мадам Максим хмуро взирала на всех вокруг; Каркаров беседовал со Снейпом, отвернувшись; мистер Крауч читал какой-то свиток; а Бэгмен суетился, словно толстая пчела. Когда Седрик и Гарри подошли, он тут же подскочил к ним и сочувственно улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла кислой и вялой.</p><p>— Что решили, мистер Бэгмен? — не удержался Седрик. Мужчина лишь вздохнул.</p><p>— Все очень запутано, — доверительным шепотом поделился он, — мистер Генчев, конечно, попал в вас, но он имеет все основания настаивать, что защищался от кальмара. Даже воспоминания почти не проливают света на этот момент: он намного вас опередил, и при его повороте кальмар и вы оказываетесь...</p><p>— Людо, думаю, мы можем огласить результаты, — сказал мистер Крауч, убирая свиток в карман. Он повернулся к Дамблдору и покачал головой. — В правилах нет прямого запрета на причинение вреда соперникам. В ранних версиях Турнира, в том числе в одной из последних, было даже испытание магической дуэли. Мистер Генчев находился в стрессовой ситуации, что мы можем видеть по его воспоминаниям, поэтому некоторая агрессивность ему простительна...</p><p>Каркаров громко хмыкнул. Мадам Максим поджала губы.</p><p>— Протест отклонен, — спокойно, но устало заключил Барти Крауч. — Людо, огласи результаты.</p><p>Бэгмен прокашлялся и потянулся за палочкой. Произнеся заклинание, он взял в руки свой свиток. Толпа студентов тут же напряженно замолкла.</p><p>— Дамы и господа, судьи приняли решение. Небольшой конфликт, возникший между двумя чемпионами, улажен. Предводительница русалок поведала нам о том, что произошло на дне озера, и теперь нам известна подлинная картина произошедшего, на основе которой выставлены оценки. Итак, Мисс Флер Делакур продемонстрировала замечательное владение заклинанием головного пузыря, но, к сожалению, она не смогла справиться с гриндилоу и не спасла своего пленника. Было решено присудить ей третье место и двадцать пять очков!</p><p>На трибунах вежливо захлопали, раздались шепотки. Гарри тоже напрягся: третье место для того, кто провалил испытание? Но ведь чемпионов четыре. Флер покачала своей очаровательной головкой, обнимая Габриэль.</p><p>— Я не достойна, — пролепетала она, чуть не плача.</p><p>— Мистер Седрик Диггори также использовал заклинание головного пузыря и, по словам предводительницы русалок, первым добрался до пленников, но он не смог подняться на поверхность из-за столкновения с другим чемпионом и не спас своего пленника. Ему присуждается сорок очков и второе место.</p><p>Седрик судорожно вздохнул, но Бэгмен тут же продолжил.</p><p>— Далее наше первое место. Его разделили между собой мистер Гарри Поттер и мистер Белизар Генчев, — кто-то на трибуне заулюлюкал. — Мистер Поттер воспользовался жаброслями, добрался до города русалок сразу же после мистера Диггори и не доплыл до поверхности вовремя лишь из-за того, что помог своему поверженному товарищу и его пленнице. Ему присуждается первое место и сорок пять очков. Мистер Генчев последним из троих юношей добрался до города русалок и первым всплыл на поверхность, однако именно из-за его колдовства мистер Диггори не смог справиться с испытанием. Мистер Генчев награждается сорока пятью баллами, и ему так же присуждается первое место.</p><p>Вновь раздались аплодисменты. Генчев улыбался, но не слишком довольно: его колючий, жадный взгляд остановился на Гарри. Конечно, делиться первенством не так уж приятно.</p><p>— Я попрошу вас пройти в больничное крыло, — к ним поспешила мадам Помфри. Седрик удивленно посмотрел на нее, но противиться не стал и послушно последовал за целительницей. Гарри помахал друзьям — те, конечно, не собирались оставлять его и шли на приличном расстоянии — и направился следом. Судьи тоже расходились; Гарри и не заметил, как рядом с ним появился Дамблдор.</p><p>— Ты молодец, Гарри, — улыбнулся старый волшебник. — Большой молодец.</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр, — вяло отозвался Гарри. Ему нечему было радоваться, даже справедливость сегодня не торжествовала. Первое место. Он обменял бы сотню первых мест на возможность не иметь к этому Турниру никакого отношения. Единственной радостью, что была у него, было осознание того, что на какое-то время Турнир отступил. Правда, когда испытание вновь шагнет к нему... Гарри закрыл глаза на мгновение, глубоко вздохнул и ускорил шаг. Полотенце грело его, и большего ему сейчас было не надо.</p><p>В больничное крыло мадам Помфри пустила лишь профессоров и чемпионов, гриффиндорцы и пуффендуйцы ушли в гостиные готовить праздник, на котором чемпионы обязаны будут поведать им о своем приключении под водой. Флер тоже пришла — оказалось, что помимо гриндилоу на нее напал кусачий планктон: руки девушки были покрыты мелкими ранками. Мадам Помфри первым делом осмотрела ее, а потом отпустила обратно в карету Шармбатона вместе с мадам Максим. Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Стебль наблюдали за тем, как целительница осматривает юношей.</p><p>— Вы здоровы, — вынесла она вердикт, но тут же добавила: — однако я рекомендую вам хотя бы до ужина отдохнуть здесь, в тишине.</p><p>— Поппи, — веселым голосом произнес Дамблдор, — дай мальчикам повеселиться. Никто не предпочтет больничное крыло гостиной, полной друзей.</p><p>— Но здоровье важнее, — возмутилась мадам Помфри, но, заметив, что ни Седрик, ни Гарри не собираются оставаться, махнула на них рукой.</p><p>В коридор они вышли вместе с профессорами. Седрик вежливо улыбался, но выглядел так, будто ему не терпится сбежать. На Гарри он поглядывал изредка, осторожно и неуверенно, и тут же отводил взгляд, заметив ответное внимание.</p><p>Профессора, попрощавшись, ушли, и на какое-то мгновение юноши остались одни в коридоре. Диггори нужно было спускаться вниз, а Гарри — подниматься наверх. Там, в Гриффиндорской башне, царил хаос, наверное. Однако никто из них не двигался, ничего не говорил — Гарри почти чувствовал необходимость выдавить из себя хоть слово, но язык его не слушался. Наконец, внутри него родилось какое-то упрямое сопротивление, и он процедил:</p><p>— Мне жаль.</p><p>— Жаль? — эхом переспросил Седрик, наклоняя голову. Он смотрел на Гарри, как на призрака. Гриффиндорцу стало неловко, он отвел взгляд, уставившись в окно. Солнце продолжало щедро поливать лучами замерзший пейзаж.</p><p>— Он вышел сухим из воды, — пояснил Гарри. — Это несправедливо.</p><p>— Он из Дурмстранга, — Седрик пожал плечами, однако кулаки его были крепко сжаты. — Впереди еще третье испытание. Все может измениться.</p><p>— Да, — тихо согласился Гарри, — может.</p><p>— Ладно, — Диггори сделал шаг назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними, — спасибо, что помог мне. Пока.</p><p>Гарри беспомощно взглянул на него. Он не думал, что их разговор завершится так быстро, что Седрик решит просто уйти, но, по правде говоря, он не знал, о чем им говорить. Все между ними порвалось в тот момент, когда Гарри бросил ему в лицо громкий отказ, и едва ли Диггори мог сделать еще одну попытку к сближению. Если бы Седрик был некрасивым, скучным и отвратительно навязчивым, то этот отказ был бы логичен и уместен, но пуффендуец, верно, не понимал, чем он — прекрасный, добрый, популярный — его заслужил. Таким, как он, никто не отказывает — Гарри показалось, что он прочел эти возмущенные мысли в теплых глазах юноши. Или, может, он придумал все это из-за недавнего своего открытия и позднего сожаления об упущенном шансе.</p><p>— Давай, — он махнул рукой и уже собрался повернуться, как вдруг в другом конце коридора появилась высокая фигура. Он присмотрелся и изумился — это была Джованна. Она стремительным шагом приближалась к ним. Мантия развевалась за её спиной, а на руке — Гарри заметил — всё ещё блестел браслет.</p><p>— Стойте! — крикнула она, подбегая к юношам. Те удивленно смотрели на нее. Джованна тяжело дышала, но глаза ее пылали. </p><p>— Что-то случилось? — прохладно поинтересовался Седрик. Девушка кивнула.</p><p>— Я хотела извиниться, — негромко сказала она. — За Белизара. И за то, что произошло сегодня.</p><p>— Ты не обязана извиняться, — убежденно произнес Гарри. Седрик кивнул.</p><p>— Но я это делаю, — Джованна быстро улыбнулась. — Я не уверена, что вам нужны мои извинения, но все-таки это лучше, чем ничего. Я, — она опустила взгляд на секунду и понизила голос, — знаю, что вы не лгали. Все знают.</p><p>— Это уже не имеет значения.</p><p>— Впереди еще один тур, а он очень хочет победить, — девушка начала озираться, а ее рука как бы невзначай сжала запястье. — Я хочу предупредить вас, опасайтесь ворон. Не спрашивайте, просто... Это все, что я могу, — она попыталась уйти, но Седрик схватил ее за руку, останавливая. Он пытливо вгляделся в ее лицо.</p><p>— Почему ты нам помогаешь?</p><p>Джованна беспомощно открыла рот, страдальчески покосилась на Гарри, словно зная, что ему известно о ее незавидном положении. Она помотала головой.</p><p>— Questo è vero. Он не заслуживает, — она вырвала свое запястье из цепких пальцев Седрика.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Седрик постарался улыбнуться, однако вышло не совсем искренне. Девушке и этого хватило. Попрощавшись, она поспешила обратно, едва ли не бегом преодолевая коридор. Гарри смотрел ей вслед, думая, почему она так спешит. Смутное желание последовать за ней и узнать не успело оформиться, потому что он услышал шум шагов. Седрик ушел. Гарри остался в коридоре один.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Потянулись дни, которые помогли Гарри прийти в себя и подарили ему смутное ощущение надежды. Не сказать, что это надежда была уместна и правильна: она дробила его душу, заставляла верить, однако, если бы не она, дни его наполнились бы мраком. Гарри ощущал себя порой то висящим над пропастью на крепком канате, то летящим вниз. В основном ощущение черной хандры, тоски, отчуждения находило на него после встреч с Гриндевальдом. Пару раз их уроки отменялись по причине того, что волшебника не было в школе, и эти дни Гарри готов был отмечать в календаре красным цветом. Однако профессор возвращался, улыбался и сверкал своей белой шеей, продолжающей вдохновлять половину девушек Хогвартса.<p>На ЗОТИ они закончили прохождение учебника. Контрольную проверочную завалили все, кроме Гарри, Гермионы и Малфоя. Гарри бы присоединился к числу тех, кто с грустью смотрел на «О» на своем листе, если бы не конспекты двух отличников. Гермиона поделилась своими записями с ним и с Роном, но Уизли, переволновавшись, все перепутал. Малфой же однажды пришел на их час в Комнате со своей сумкой и принялся делать уроки, сказав, что вечером у него не будет на это времени. Гарри не возражал. Драко позволил ему прочитать свои записи, выполненные до отвращения ровным, острым почерком — колючие строчки стояли перед глазами гриффиндорца еще долгое время.</p><p>Новая тема — символьные заклинания — была сложной, но интересной. Может, Гарри сам себя в этом убедил, но порой ему даже нравилось, как Гриндевальд объясняет алгоритм создания подобной магии. Профессор был азартен и эмоционален, а в его голосе... пожалуй, в его голосе иногда проскальзывало что-то ностальгическое. Но он был требователен, как Снейп и МакГонагалл вместе взятые: Гермиона чуть не расплакалась, когда он не принял ее «взмах с овалом и огненным знаком».</p><p>— Я все сделала правильно, — возмущалась потом Грейнджер, — до последней черточки правильно!</p><p>— Он просто жук, не переживай, — успокаивал ее Рон. Мальчики согласно кивали. Лаванда, которой удался этот пресловутый «огненный знак» и которая заслужила снисходительный кивок профессора, горделиво отворачивалась от них.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя немного неловко, потому что у него символьные заклинания получались вполне неплохо. На вечернем занятии Гриндевальд заставил его превратить заклинание Протего в символ и удерживать его за своей спиной — это было весьма сложно, но Гарри справился. Такое заклятие было сильней, правда, выматывало. Оно требовало практики и настойчивости. Профессор не хвалил его, а лишь заставлял заниматься еще упорней. Окклюменция помогала держаться, и теперь Гарри понимал, почему его заставляют смешивать эту неопределенную науку с «полевыми условиями»: способность закрывать свой разум, знать, что контроль мыслей возможен, помогала во время битвы. Юноша представлял свое «сокровенное» в виде красного пульсирующего сердца, находящегося в гостиной Гриффиндора, и он накрепко запирал все замки, прежде чем прийти к Гриндевальду. Однажды волшебник попытался напасть на него, проникнув в мысли...</p><p>Тогда случилось что-то страшное. Все то, чему учил Дамблдор, вдруг всплыло в памяти, всe контрольные точки, казавшиеся c первого взгляда болевыми — грустный Рон, отворачивающаяся Гермиона, перекошенное лицо Малфоя, рычащие Дурсли, — запульсировали. Гарри нашел в себе силы вытащить наружу всю тьму — воспоминания, прикосновение ледяных пальцев Волдеморта к лицу, Круцио, смерть — и столкнуть ее с чужой мощью... Его вдруг словно толкнуло изнутри, он начал заваливаться набок, а его сознание как будто протянули сквозь узкую и длинную трубу. Перед глазами возникла толпа, по ушам резануло громкими криками на чужом, лающем языке, а впереди, на возвышении, появился человек. Его полное, покрытое морщинами лицо с щеточкой усов было смутно знакомо Гарри еще со времен жизни у Дурслей, но мальчик никогда не представлял его таким... живым, настоящим. Он испугался его появления, но картина тут же пропала — холодные, мертвые скалы раскинулись перед ним. Их острые пики пронзили серое небо, ветра свистели и выли, словно стаи невидимых волков...</p><p>Когда Гарри пришел в себя, он лежал на полу. Даже колено разбил, падая. Гриндевальд смотрел на него яростным взглядом, не двигаясь с места, а его лицо превратилось в жесткую маску. В ту ночь Гарри долго не мог уснуть, мучаясь от странного, пугающего чувства, — он коснулся краешка защитной стены Гриндевальда, его мрачной силы, которой он уничтожает чужое проникновение. Его била легкая дрожь, и темные мысли вертелись у него в голове. «Сколько еще монстров мне придется увидеть в лицо?» </p><p> </p><p>Прогресс наметился не только на уроках с профессорами, но и даже там, где, казалось, идти дальше некуда. В Выручай-Комнате.  </p><p>— Я хочу сегодня увидеть кое-что особенное, — сказал ему однажды Малфой, когда они подходили к Комнате. Гарри был весьма заинтригован этим заявлением. </p><p>Драко вошел первым, он следом за ним. Зашел — и так и замер на пороге: Выручай-Комната превратилась в спальню Малфоя. Гарри видел ее однажды, но тогда он слишком торопился и волновался, чтобы разглядеть получше. Тогда на кровати сидела прекрасная, холодная Нарцисса и лежал маленький, умилительный Драко. Сейчас же комната была пуста. Большая, вычурная, богатая: мебель из черного дерева, всюду зеленый и белый шелк. Все прибрано, аккуратно, словно в музее, даже книги на столе лежат в алфавитном порядке. Гарри чувствовал себя до ужаса неуютно — как будто грязный оборванец во дворце. Все вокруг казалось ему выражением надменности и высокомерия, он бы и дня не выдержал в таком месте, не наведя хаоса и беспорядка. А простыни — он усмехнулся — небось скользкие настолько, что Малфой ночью падает на пол.</p><p>— Мило, — произнес он, но Драко его не слушал. Он ходил туда-сюда, касаясь каждой мелочи. В Выручай-Комнате не было окон, поэтому он с сожалением покосился на пустое пространство на стене.</p><p>— Как будто настоящее, — отстраненно сказал Малфой. Он сел на кровать, а потом упал, раскинув руки в стороны. — Идеальная копия.</p><p>— Ну, это же магия, — Гарри осторожно сел в кресло с выгнутыми ручками. Оно было довольно удобным, вопреки его ожиданиям. — Скучаешь по дому?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Малфой смотрел в потолок какое-то время, а потом резко поднялся. — Пойдем.</p><p>— Куда? — удивился Гарри.</p><p>— Хочу в зал с книгами и манекенами. Мне нужно... немного, совсем чуть-чуть, попрактиковаться для ЗОТИ.</p><p>— А чем твоя спальня плоха? Боишься, найду какой-нибудь журнальчик под матрасом? </p><p>— Что? — Малфой посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. Гарри прикусил язык и стремительно поднялся.</p><p>— Ничего. Пойдем.</p><p>Драко хмыкнул, и они покинули спальню, перед этим проверив по Карте, чтоб никого не было поблизости. Гарри понимал, почему Малфой не хочет находиться в копии своего Мэнора дольше, — наверное, чувство, что сейчас Люциус войдет в его спальню и застанет его там с Гарри Поттером, напугало слизеринца. Гарри был не против; ему самому было неуютно в прекрасной, но такой... неживой спальне. Он с большим удовольствием бы поразглядывал книги, которые Комната предоставляла им в тренировочном зале, когда-то используемом ОД.</p><p>Конец февраля был странным, почти беззаботным временем, отведенным успехам и дружескому спокойствию. Март же все разрушил. И началось все с того, что на карте Мародеров появилась точка с именем «Сириус Блэк».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Возвращение Сириуса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри буквально взлетел по винтовой лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Он подскочил к золотой двери и распахнул ее, врываясь в кабинет. Может, это было не слишком прилично, но его приличия и сомнения остались в Башне Гриффиндора, где он, увидев на Карте Мародеров имя своего крестного, стрелой сорвался с места. </p><p>Предсказуемо, что в кабинете директора уже собрались главные действующие лица. Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, соединив пальцы рук домиком, и поднял взгляд, когда дверь распахнулась. Рядом с ним стоял Гриндевальд, похожий на преисполненную презрением мраморную статую, а около книжного шкафа застыл мрачный Снейп. Сириус сидел, развалившись в кресле, и вовсе не выглядел смущенным или пристыженным. Он радостно вскинулся, завидев юношу.</p><p>— Гарри! — широкая улыбка осветила его лицо. Он давно не брился, его щеки покрывала щетина, а волосы были спутаны. — Как поживаешь?</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — Гарри приблизился, глядя то на крестного, то на директора. Дамблдор тоже смотрел на него и выглядел при этом обеспокоенным. Он явно не ожидал визита Блэка и теперь пытался оценить, какой вред появление Сириуса может нанести его слаженному плану. Гриндевальд морщился, окидывая Блэка презрительным, но странно внимательным, почти цепляющим взором; тот изредка неприязненно на него косился.</p><p>— Странно, что всем так хочется задать мне этот вопрос, — Сириус взглянул на Дамблдора. — Мой крестник участвует в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Я не мог и дальше сидеть в Лондоне. Я хотел его поддержать.</p><p>Гарри не смог сдержать легкой улыбки. Он подошел ближе, почти не веря, что видит Сириуса, — он думал, что больше никогда с ним не встретится. Ему вдруг очень захотелось обнять Блэка, порадоваться, что он вновь рядом с ним, поддерживает его. Это, пожалуй, единственный взрослый человек во всем Хогвартсе, который искренне желает ему добра. Дамблдор наколдовал еще одно креслице, и Гарри тут же опустился в него.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что тебе опасно тут находиться, — начал он, ощущая на себе внимательные взгляды профессоров. — Ты все еще в розыске.</p><p>— Я буду в розыске до конца своей жизни, — беспечно отмахнулся Сириус, потягиваясь. — Но я хочу увидеть, как ты всех победишь и завоюешь кубок. Я читал в газетах о твоем успехе, — его взгляд потеплел, а в голосе появилось что-то невероятно довольное. — Джеймс бы тобой гордился.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся еще шире. Он кинул быстрый и осторожный взгляд на Снейпа, но тот на них даже не смотрел, отвернувшись. Зато Дамблдор с Гриндевальдом не сводили с них пытливых взоров, и Гарри понимал, чего они ждут от него. Любой напор со стороны директора Сириус воспримет в штыки, как делал это всегда, но его просьбу он может услышать. Тем более просьбу, преисполненную искренней заботы о нем, — Гарри не хотел причинять крестному боль, если, оставшись, тот застанет конец Турнира.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри чуть пододвинулся вперед. Он не чувствовал в себе уверенного желания, большая его часть была безумно рада Блэку. — Но, Сириус... Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности. Ты же не можешь вечно быть собакой...</p><p>— Почему же? — перебил его крестный. — Я понимаю, что мне негде жить, раз Ремуса нет... Кстати, — Сириус резко повернулся к Дамблдору, — почему вы отправили его в США?</p><p>— Куда? — Гарри вскинулся и уставился на директора. Он знал, что Люпин занимается какой-то секретной — кто бы сомневался — работой для Ордена, но он понятия не имел, что Дамблдору понадобилось в стране за океаном. </p><p>— Ремус рассказал тебе? — спокойным и почти умиротворенным голосом, не сочетающимся с его серьезным взглядом, спросил Дамблдор. Сириус отрицательно мотнул головой, тряхнув спутанными волосами.</p><p>— Он тут ни при чем. Неважно, как я узнал об этом. Мне интересно, зачем было увольнять его ради этого? И кто его заменяет?</p><p>— Я заменяю, — тягучим голосом ответил ему Гриндевальд. — И не вижу причин, по которым директор должен объяснять вам мотивы своих поступков.</p><p>Сириус прожег его недовольным взглядом. В воздухе появился запах ссоры, а легкая, почти незаметная улыбка на губах профессора Голдмана не предвещала ничего хорошего. Если бы Сириус знал, кого так отчаянно злит одним своим присутствием... Гарри уже хотел встрять в их начинающуюся перепалку, как вдруг Снейп тенью отделился от книжного шкафа и приблизился.</p><p>— Полагаю, вопрос о Люпине является второстепенным, когда мы говорим о самом факте нахождения Блэка в Хогвартсе, то бишь за много миль от того места, где ему положено было находиться.</p><p>— Северус прав, — Дамблдор положил руки на стол и печально улыбнулся Сириусу. — Тебе придется вернуться на Гриммо.</p><p>— Я не оставлю Гарри, — твердо сказал Сириус, чуть приподняв верхнюю губу. — И я понимаю, что мне нельзя появляться в Хогвартсе в человеческом обличье; я буду осторожен.</p><p>— Ваша настойчивость... — начал Голдман, но Дамблдор его прервал. Он наблюдал за Гарри, за тем, как меняется лицо гриффиндорца, когда речь заходит об очередной потере крестного. Гарри хотел защитить Сириуса и всех своих друзей, но у него кружилась голова от радостной перспективы, что родной человек побудет с ним рядом. Он сможет разговаривать с Сириусом, делиться с ним накопившимся внутри напряжением и тревогой — это было немного эгоистично, но Гарри так жаждал этого, что желание спрятать Блэка подальше таяло чрезвычайно стремительно. Он смотрел на директора, надеясь, что тот поймет его. Старый волшебник чуть склонил голову.</p><p>— Ты можешь остаться ненадолго. Гарри скучал по тебе. Но тебе придется вернуться на Гриммо рано или поздно. </p><p>— Но, профессор... — попытался возразить ему Снейп, но Дамблдор даже не стал слушать. Он просто поднял руку и зельевар оскорбленно, поджав губы, замолк. Гриндевальд помрачнел, лицо его словно превратилось в прекрасную фарфоровую маску, хищную, но равнодушную. Гарри пытался скрыть довольную усмешку, чувствуя, что помимо радости в нем поднимается и недовольство: он не желал, чтобы возможность общаться с Сириусом ему вручали как награду.</p><p>— Полагаю, Хагрид позволит тебе остаться в его доме на некоторое время. </p><p>— И в замок мне, конечно, заходить нельзя?</p><p>— Если с тобой будет Гарри, это не вызовет вопросов. Думаю, многие помнят веселого питомца профессора Люпина с прошлого года.</p><p>— Питомец профессора Люпина, — сардонически усмехнулся Гриндевальд, отходя к окну. Он уставился в темноту, и Гарри мог видеть только его четкий белый профиль на фоне ночной тьмы. Сириус с непередаваемым отвращением смотрел ему в спину, и это продолжалось бы очень долго, если бы Дамблдор не кашлянул, прерывая напряжение.</p><p>— Не желаете печенья? — спросил он, доставая откуда-то из-под стола вазочку, наполненную маленькими крекерами. Гарри услышал скептический смешок Снейпа, все еще стоящего в стороне от них, и сам не удержался от ухмылки, качая головой.</p><p>— Я бы хотел поговорить с Гарри, — заявил Блэк. Дамблдор странно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Конечно, но сначала с ним переговорю я, — сказал директор, и в его голосе появилась непоколебимая сталь. Сириус нахмурился, но все же послушно поднялся, тут же превращаясь в собаку. Гарри до сих пор было довольно жутко видеть это быстрое превращение. Пес негромко тявкнул, недобро поглядел на Снейпа с Голдманом и направился к дверям. Те сами собой открылись, выпуская его, а потом захлопнулись с негромким щелчком. Стоило крестному пропасть из вида, Гарри тут же почувствовал себя неуютно. Волшебники разом взглянули на него.</p><p>— Сириус непредсказуем, Гарри, — тихо, но сразу по делу начал Дамблдор. — Ты должен вразумить его. Порой мне кажется, что даже я не могу его контролировать.</p><p>Гриндевальд, стоящий за спиной волшебника у своего окна, вдруг кинул на него быстрый взгляд. Мужчина казался напряженным, настороженным — его внезапная антипатия к Сириусу была необъяснимой. Хотя Гарри он также невзлюбил с первой встречи, пусть его неприязнь порой выражалась довольно странно. </p><p>— Нельзя оставлять Блэка в замке, — сказал Снейп, не глядя на Гарри. — Ему и так известно слишком много; он может доставить неприятностей, если узнает больше. </p><p>— Гарри, что ты думаешь? — Дамблдор сложил руки в замок на столе. Мальчик поежился под его взглядом, прекрасно понимая, что волшебникам известно его мнение, но они желают услышать его решение. Слова имеют вес, мысли же меняются каждую секунду.</p><p>— Вы заперли его в ненавистном доме, — вдруг вырвалось у него, — неудивительно, что он сбежал. Сириус заслужил свободы.</p><p>— Я понимаю, как тяжело твое положение, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, и Гарри подавил в себе детский протест: «Не понимаете!», — и твое желание общаться с родным человеком объяснимо. Но это — угроза плану, миру, всем нам. Сириус не может остаться здесь до окончания Турнира. Несколько дней, месяц — ладно, но ты должен будешь внушить ему мысль о возвращении.</p><p>— Он вас уважает. Он послушает.</p><p>— Мой авторитет меркнет, как ты мог заметить. Пробуждающиеся воспоминания в людях — подозреваю, они коснулись и Сириуса Блэка. Я теряю контроль над ним — то, что он разузнал о миссии Люпина, лишь тому подтверждение.</p><p>Гарри поморщился. Он впервые слышал от Дамблдора подобные слова: «Мой контроль». Для него не было секретом, что директор правит их балом, но никогда еще с ним не говорили на эту тему так явно. Дамблдор избегал также и слов о том, что Гарри должен умереть — его предназначение всегда звалось «миссией», «планом», «судьбой». Что же изменилось, что с ним вдруг стали считаться? Или, может, проявление своеволия натолкнуло волшебников на новый вид контроля над ним самим?</p><p>— Что Люпин делает в США? — резко спросил он. Гриндевальд посмотрел на него, наклонив голову. Находясь за спиной Дамблдора, ему было удобно следить за кабинетом. Следить за Гарри. </p><p>— Помогает осваивать колонию оборотней, — неожиданно ответил директор. — Мы создаем программу, которая позволит оборотням из Англии эмигрировать в место, где им будет удобно жить, где не нужно будет скрываться и стесняться. В северных штатах для этого есть все условия: места там заселены не густо, а в лесах водятся волки; никoгo не удивит их вой.</p><p>— То есть вы хотите согнать всех оборотней из Англии в кучу на другом материке, лишь бы подальше? — Гарри не верил своим ушам. — Это из-за Волдеморта? И Фенрира Сивого с ними отправите?</p><p>— Гарри, — в глазах Дамблдора появились печаль и сожаление, — мы принимаем меры для установления безопасности в стране. В Англии для оборотней, вампиров и прочих людей, по воле судьбы наделенных подобными... свойствами, нет достойных условий. В США же они есть. </p><p>— Англия — их Родина.</p><p>— Родина — понятие растяжимое, — все тем же грустным, но твердым голосом сказал Дамблдор. — Этим людям будет комфортно жить там, где их болезнь — если можно так сказать — не будет причинять социальных неудобств. А отсутствие этих граждан не позволит Волдеморту переманить их на свою сторону и тем самым подвергнуть общество большей опасности.</p><p>— Волдеморт умрет.</p><p>— Я искренне на это надеюсь. И, чтобы наша цель таки была достигнута, ты должен вернуть своего крестного домой.</p><p>«У Сириуса нет дома», — вдруг подумал Гарри, прежде чем стиснуть зубы. Он никогда не думал об этом. Страшное здание на площади Гриммо никогда не было для Блэка родным. Хогвартс был приятным, чудесным эпизодом в его жизни, но он не имел для него такого же значения, как для Гарри, Снейпа или... Тома Реддла. Бродяга — это не только кличка, но и образ жизни. Куда Сириусу идти? Он жил на Гриммо, в Хогвартсе, у Джеймса, даже в Азкабане — где ему остаться, где ему быть счастливым? Он же молод, красив — Гарри видел его этим летом — у него могла быть чудесная жизнь. Гриффиндорец вдруг почувствовал, что может заплакать прямо сейчас: в нем выросла какая-то огромная, всепоглощающая злость на то, тех, кто привел их всех к подобной ситуации. Безысходная серая ярость. </p><p>Он вскинул лицо, почти удивившись, когда рядом с ним оказался Снейп, — рука зельевара лежала на спинке его кресла. Но сейчас его белая ладонь не казалась способной поддержать; она походила на паука, пробирающегося к нему окольными путями. Гарри так живо представил, как эти пальцы сжимаются на его горле, забираются под ворот его футболки, что его oхватила дрожь. Он сжался в своем кресле, мечтая немедленно кинуться прочь.</p><p>— Я сделаю, что смогу, — тихо сказал он. Волшебники выглядели обеспокоенными: знали ли они о его мыслях? Окклюменция не проходила даром, Гарри ощущал чужое влияние вокруг себя, но то было почти робким, осторожным, как испуганная змея, — оно выжидало и никак не могло дождаться.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Дамблдор выглядел непривычно серьезным. Смешинки пропали из его глаз. Его взгляд вдруг передвинулся на Снейпа — на его руку, — и тот медленно, как тяжелая каменная глыба, отодвинулся. И тут же Гриндевальд скользнул прочь от окошка: как кот он обходил стол, приближаясь к Гарри. Дамблдор хотел его остановить, но выжидал чего-то. Гарри не стал узнавать, чего именно, — он вскочил на ноги, зная, что секунда промедления даст волшебнику фору. Он почти представлял, что тогда произойдет: нежные, тонкие, сильные пальцы коснутся его лица, сожмут подбородок, а в голубых глазах появится бесовский огонь. В этом было даже что-то пошлое. Гарри боялся, потому что не знал, как бороться со злобой чувственной, поданной в присутствии других. Однажды эти ядовитые пальцы даже смяли его губы, и это было ужасным мгновением.</p><p>— Я поговорю с ним, но пусть побудет с нами. Хотя бы до мая, — быстро сказал Гарри, делая шаг назад. Гриндевальд остановился. Дамблдор кивнул. И гриффиндорец поспешил выскочить за дверь, ни на кого не глядя.</p><p>Сириуса он нашел на нижней площадке. Лестница оставалась недвижимой, проход не открывался, как будто горгульи с другой стороны приперли его своими спинами. Черный пес зафырчал и завилял хвостом, когда Гарри приблизился. Он прижался к его ногам, едва не скача от нетерпения. Проход таки открылся, и они вышли в пустующий коридор. До отбоя оставалось совсем немного, Гарри сорвался к директору почти сразу, как вернулся с отработки. Он вполне сейчас мог пойти и предупредить о возвращении Сириуса Рона, Гермиону и близнецов, которые были посвящены в его тайну и наверняка были бы рады снова его увидеть, но ему хотелось поговорить с крестным. Было только одно место, где они могли спокойно поговорить, которое Гарри уже считал своим убежищем. </p><p>— Пойдем, Бродяга, — он повел его за собой на восьмой этаж, стараясь избегать встреч: Карта Мародеров исправно показывала ему, какие коридоры опасны. Почти без приключений они добрались до нужного места, показавшегося почти родным. — Ты знаешь про эту Комнату?</p><p>Сириус тявкнул, и в этом звуке Гарри послышалось что-то утвердительное. Он принялся ходить туда-сюда, думая о гриффиндорской гостиной и надеясь, что черный кожаный диван Малфоя исчезнет из нее. Наконец, перед ним появилась дверь, и он, пропустив пса вперед, быстро вошел в нее.</p><p>Сириус тут же превратился в человека. Он с интересом оглядывался, смешно водя носом. Гриффиндорская гостиная, будто секунду назад покинутая учениками, раскинулась перед ними. Гарри, оглядев ее, заметил на столе рядом со стендом книгу; вытянув шею, он прочитал название: «О первом Патронусе». Комната насмехалась над ним? </p><p>— Даже пахнет так же... — потянул Сириус. </p><p>— Так ты о ней знал?</p><p>— Курсе на седьмом мы ее нашли. Она появилась внезапно, и у нас не было времени, чтобы как следует ее изучить. Я лишь знаю, что она способна исполнять желания. И тут есть огромный склад.</p><p>— Не все желания, — печально хмыкнул Гарри, упав в свое любимое кресло. Ему начинало казаться, что он путает реальности: настоящая гостиная, гостиная его и Малфоя и эта... Ему все время казалось, что рядом с ним сидит не Сириус, а Драко, и что сейчас гриффиндорцы гурьбой ворвутся внутрь, но все было тихо, а Блэк с наслаждением растянулся на диванчике, мутным взглядом глядя на огонь.</p><p>— Ты что, бежал от самой Англии? — наконец спросил Гарри.</p><p>— А как ты думаешь? — Сириус криво усмехнулся. — Это было непросто, но я знал дорогу. Теперь, — он приподнялся и ласково посмотрел на Гарри, — я с тобой. Видел твои фотографии в газетах, ты выглядишь паршиво.</p><p>— Веселого мало, — Гарри пожал плечами, хмыкнув, — зато интервью у меня не берут. Дамблдор запретил. </p><p>— Дамблдор многое запретил, — Блэк нахмурился. — Я не думал, что смогу выбраться из дома, там были чары на крыльце... Но я смог. Не желаю возвращаться.</p><p>— Мы хорошо потрудились, в том доме можно жить, — Гарри постарался хотя бы настроить крестного на возвращение, даже если его душа вопила об обратном. — Но я бы тоже не остался.</p><p>— Кто этот новый учитель? — спросил вдруг Сириус. — Он показался мне очень подозрительным. От него прямо несет... мраком. Я хорошо этот запах знаю.</p><p>— Просто учитель, — Гарри отвел взгляд, — странный, но ведет хорошо. Он помогает мне... кое с чем.</p><p>— Связанным с теми странными воспоминаниями, о которых ты говорил? </p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И Дамблдор посвятил его в это? Постороннего человека?</p><p>— Я сам удивился, — это было даже мягко сказано. Гарри помнил, что всерьез сомневался, в своем ли уме директор, когда впервые увидел истинное имя профессора Голдмана на Карте. Мотивы, которые двигали Дамблдором, были необъяснимы, лишь он сам видел связь между огромным риском и достижением цели.</p><p>— Значит, Турнир тоже является частью этой загадки. Твое в нем участие, новый учитель... В этом сложно разобраться, но я чую, что зреет что-то темное. Ты знаешь, что именно, — Блэк серьезно посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. Гриффиндорец напрягся, постарался не дернуться и не отвести взгляд, будучи не уверенным, как Сириус это растолкует. — Но ты мне не скажешь.</p><p>Гарри не выдержал и уставился на пламя. Глаза у него тут же заслезились, и он, приподняв очки, принялся тереть их руками. Сириус шумно дышал, в гостиной было жарко.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — Гарри опустил голову, — я не знаю, что сказать.</p><p>— Я сам во всем разберусь, — жестко пообещал Сириус. — Ни Дамблдор, ни Снейп, ни... этот не помешают мне узнать, что за беда грозит моему крестнику.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри не выдержал и, скользнув с кресла на пол, обхватил Сириуса за плечи. Видит Мерлин, он не чаял еще когда-нибудь обнять его. От Блэка пахло водой, грязью, ветром и дорогой. Мужчина тут же завозился, не решаясь обхватить его руками: он, и правда, был весь в грязи.</p><p>— Ну, ты что, — Сириус неловко рассмеялся, — расскажи мне лучше, как дела у твоих друзей. Или на личном фронте? Уверен, на эту тему Дамблдор табу не накладывал. </p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. Он с радостью принялся рассказывать о школьной жизни, благоразумно избегая второго вопроса. Сириус был почти в шоке в прошлом году, когда узнал, что Гарри вполне ладит со Снейпом. Не стоило подвергать его проверке, рассказывая о Малфое. Ему достаточно было знать, что его отработки с Драко продолжаются, но скоро подойдут к концу, а Рон уже давно избавился от общества Забини. Гарри с Блейзом все еще связывала их совместная работа по зельям, но и она была почти завершена. Дабы-таки коснуться темы влюбленностей, Гарри по секрету поведал Сириусу о Луне и ее «слизеринской проблеме», надеясь, что этот эпизод отвлечет крестного от его самого. Да и к тому же, если Блэк решит, что Гарри влюблен в Лавгуд, никому плохо от этого не станет. </p><p>Они разговаривали почти два часа, перебравшись с дивана на пол около камина. А потом Гарри проводил Сириуса до хижины Хагрида, пользуясь тем, что у него есть право бродить по ночам. Отбой уже давно начался, людей в коридорах не было. Хагрид уже ждал их, видимо, оповещенный вездесущим директором. Он распахнул дверь, сияя улыбкой, и впустил Гарри и Сириуса внутрь. Признаться, гриффиндорец, погруженный в свои мрачные проблемы, совсем позабыл про своего доброго друга, но в этот вечер (ночь, хоть лесничий явно не собирался ложиться спать) у него была возможность с лихвой покрыть промежуток в их общении. Хагрид, может, был немного обижен, но он был не из тех, кто долго обижается, поэтому, когда Гарри за полночь вернулся в гостиную, он ощущал себя счастливым.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Маргарет Уинстон, «Секрет успешного выполнения косметических заклинаний». А, знаю-знаю ее, Панси о ней говорила. Не думаю, что эта книженция ей поможет, — Малфой фыркнул и сунул карточку Гарри в руки. Тот положил ее в коробочку, подписанную «Должники. Бытовая литература». <p>— Френк Стоукефринг, «Лечебные зелья, используемые в Средневековье». Поттер, ты что, помер?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри пожал плечами, случайно задев Малфоя локтем, и забрал у него карточку. Ему пришлось подумать, куда отнести эту книгу: к исторической литературе или практическому зельеварению. Решив, что к истории она все-таки ближе, он убрал ее в нужный отсек.</p><p>— Ты молчишь уже десять минут, — Малфой говорил недовольно и насмешливо, но Гарри казалось, в его голосе то и дело мелькают обиженные нотки. Драко уже успел пожаловаться ему, что, сколько бы он ни практиковался, телесный Патронус у него не получается. Малфоя очень волновал этот вопрос, но Гарри понятия не имел, как ему помочь. Все должно было получаться, но у Драко был какой-то... внутренний затвор, не дающий ему выпустить свет. Он будто сам не верил, что может.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что сказать, — Гарри взял новую карточку и снова убрал в коробочку. Скоро они закончат с картотекой учеников и смогут снова продолжить сортировать книги. А когда пять стеллажей будут разобраны, отработка кончится. Гарри становилось грустно, когда он думал об этом, ведь Малфой опять уйдет на второй план, но и радостно тоже, потому что у него будет время для Сириуса.</p><p>— Ты можешь рассказать, что за пса завел, — холодно произнес Драко. — Я видел тебя в окно.</p><p>— Это пес профессора Люпина, помнишь? В прошлом году тут жил, — Гарри был осторожен в словах. Малфой не мог помнить, кем именно является этот пес, но вдруг какие-то странные намеки могли натолкнуть его на эти воспоминания? Гарри не хотел, чтобы Дамблдор снова вмешивался в их отношения.</p><p>— Смутно, — Малфой нахмурился и поправил свой галстук. В его глазах появилось что-то тревожное. — Почему он снова тут?</p><p>— Думаю, у профессора Люпина тяжелая работа, и он отправил его сюда, потому что не мог о нем заботиться.</p><p>— Зачем тогда заводил? — ни для кого не было секретом, что Малфой не любил Люпина. Даже презирал. — Хотя этот пес такой жуткий... думаю, он просто за ним увязался.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. От резкого ответа его удержали близнецы, внезапно появившиеся из-за шкафа. Они с любопытством уставились на мальчишек, перед которыми лежали горы карточек и коробочек. Гарри тут же состроил страшные глаза, принуждая Уизли убрать с лиц выражение чрезвычайного довольства. Малфой мгновенно от него отодвинулся (гриффиндорец не помнил того момента, когда они вдруг оказались сидящими плечом к плечу). Фред и Джордж широко улыбнулись, выглядя немного жутко с этими оскалами на одинаковых лицах.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — весело сказал Фред, — можно с тобой поговорить?</p><p>— Конечно, — Гарри поднялся из-за стола, мысленно радуясь возможности размяться. Малфой недовольно на него зыркнул.</p><p>— Побыстрее, Поттер, нечего прохлаждаться, — он углубился в чтение карточек. Гарри легко улыбнулся, секунду разглядывая белоснежные волосы, а потом пошел за близнецами. Те отвели его к дальним стеллажам, где сейчас никого не было, и прижали к полкам.</p><p>— Развлекаетесь? — весело зашептал Джордж ему на ухо, игриво шевельнув бровями. Гарри предупреждающе нахмурился, и Уизли тут же вскинул руки, сдаваясь. — Шучу. У нас к тебе деловое предложение.</p><p>— Какое же?</p><p>— Нам нужна твоя Карта и мантия, — сказал Фред, но тут же добавил: — Понимаем, что это довольно странная просьба, поэтому ты можешь пойти с нами. У тебя же есть право ходить по ночам.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— В одну комнату, — близнецы переглянулись. Гарри с подозрением на них уставился. В последнее время всех тянуло в это странное место, и он понятия не имел, почему. </p><p>— В Выручай-Комнату?</p><p>Рыжие брови братьев приподнялись. Они снова переглянулись и тут же хмыкнули.</p><p>— Ничего удивительно, что и ты знаешь о ней. Нам рассказал Бродяга.</p><p>Вот болтун. Но близнецам можно верить.</p><p>— А что вам понадобилось в ней?</p><p>— Мы тут проверяли ее, — Джордж понизил голос, — и нашли один любопытный агрегат. Но его нельзя уменьшить, придется тащить так. Не думаю, что нам разрешат его оставить, но если мы тайно пронесем его в спальню...</p><p>— ...под мантией-невидимкой, то ничего не случится, — закончил за него Фред.</p><p>— А ваши соседи? — удивился Гарри. Его всегда поражало, какими терпеливыми те были. </p><p>— Ли в деле, а Дилан... съехал, — Фред хитро улыбнулся. — Ну как? Поможешь?</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри был не против посмотреть, что за новые идеи появились у близнецов. — Когда?</p><p>— Сегодня ночью. Часов в двенадцать.</p><p>— Тогда встретимся в гостиной.</p><p>Близнецы поблагодарили его и ушли, а Гарри вернулся к карточкам и Малфою. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед Драко. Сириус вернулся, и Гарри много времени проводил с ним, уходя в Лес или просиживая у Хагрида. В последние дни они со слизеринцем даже не ходили Выручай-Комнату, и, хотя Малфой никак не показывал этого, в нем появилось что-то раздраженное. Гарри ловил себя на том, что ждет от него реакции, похожей на реакцию Рона: смутной дружеской ревности. Ему было немного жутко произносить про себя это пьянящее слово. Ревность. Едва ли Малфой способен на подобное. Гарри мысленно передернулся и сел за стол, открывая новую карточку.</p><p>— Что они хотели? — равнодушно спросил Драко. Гарри тут же придумал отговорку.</p><p>— Это насчет их новых сладостей. Приглашали на тайную пробу.</p><p>— Звучит жутко.</p><p>— Это весело. Они все пробуют на себе. Однажды Фред превратился в канарейку, а заклятие возврата в первоначальный вид почему-то не сработало, и мы с Роном и Джорджем не знали, как вернуть его в человеческую форму.</p><p>— И как же вернули?</p><p>— Магия выдохлась. Но это было смешно.</p><p>Малфой криво ухмыльнулся, и до конца отработки он лишь зачитывал имена и книги и бросал порой едкие замечания в сторону должников. </p><p>Вечером Гарри, закончив свое эссе по истории магии, решил дождаться полночи в спальне. Прежде чем уйти, ему пришлось помочь Рону разобраться в устройстве телефона. Друг хотел обратиться за помощью к Гермионе, но та была слишком занята Рунами и ЗОТИ. Гриндевальд тесно связал эти науки, и теперь большинству, не ходящему на факультатив по Рунам, приходилось в скором времени осваивать азы науки. Просить Гермиону о помощи было бесполезно: она была глубоко уязвлена тем, что никак не может выбиться в число лучших у Голдмана, и погрузилась в работу. Гарри утешал ее, как мог, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на том, что его собственные оценки внезапно улучшились. Однажды он чуть не ляпнул, что Голдман не благоволит Гермионе, потому что она девочка, а тот явно интересуется своим полом, но вовремя прикусил язык. Не хватало еще, чтоб Рон услышал подобное. Гарри и самому было не слишком приятно говорить подобное о профессоре. </p><p>Покончив с уроками, Гарри направился в спальню. Невилл уже ложился спать, Симус вновь заперся в ванной, а Рон с Дином остались внизу. Гарри надеялся, что они уйдут к тому времени, когда он пойдет на встречу с Фредом и Джорджем.</p><p>Гриффиндорец забрался под полог и достал Карту Мародеров. Все равно делать нечего, можно и понаблюдать за замком. Гарри нашел взглядом Сириуса, бродящего по окрестностям Хогвартса. Бродяга казался грустным, и гриффиндорец бы не удивился, услышав его печальный вой. Блэк добрался до ивы и начал бегать вокруг нее. Наверное, пытался пробраться в тайный ход, а дерево его не пускало. Мысли Гарри вильнули в сторону этого хода: когда-то Снейп чуть не погиб там. А Джеймс его спас. Гриффиндорец замотал головой. Он обещал не думать об этом.</p><p>Рон и Дин поднялись в спальню через полчаса. Гарри к тому времени уже устал наблюдать за движущимися точками и принялся читать. В библиотеке он нашел весьма любопытную книгу о темной магии. Она привлекла его внимание и неожиданно захватила. В ней был момент, посвященный Патронусу — противнику тьмы, и Гарри обдумывал проблему Малфоя, ища подсказки в ровных строчках.</p><p>К полуночи почти все в спальне заснули. У Гарри были подозрения насчет Симуса, который подозрительно рвано дышал. Юноша какое-то время сидел и прислушивался, пытаясь уловить в этих вздохах влажный звук трущейся плоти, и, таки поймав его, вспыхнул до кончиков волос. Чем он занимается, вместо того, чтоб идти к близнецам?! Позор. </p><p>Укорив себя, Гарри быстро схватил мантию-невидимку и Карту и поспешил вниз, стараясь не шуметь. Гостиная была освещена красноватым светом пламени в камине. Огонь дрожал, и жуткие тени ползли по мебели и стенам. Гарри увидел на диване близнецов, сидящих к нему спиной. На мгновение ему вдруг захотелось уйти, потому что странное чувство, сжавшее желудок, его напугало. Фред повернул голову, взглянув на брата, и боковым зрением увидел его.</p><p>— О, Гарри, — он тут же вскочил на ноги. Джордж, чуть погодя, поднялся следом, и близнецы улыбнулись ему. Их силуэты казались черными, а улыбки блестящими. Жуткими. Странное, нехорошее предчувствие овладело юношей.</p><p>— Пойдем?</p><p>— Да, — Фред и Джордж направились к выходу. Гарри последовал за ними, не зная, куда ему девать глаза: он понимал, что стал свидетелем чего-то необычного, личного, но не мог сказать, чего именно. В его голове работали странные процессы, соединяющие на первый взгляд совершенно неважные моменты.</p><p>Вздохнув, Гарри решил, что просто сходит с ума. </p><p>До Комнаты они дошли довольно быстро. Мимо них ползли улитки, не обращающие на гриффиндорцев внимания. Гарри изредка сверялся с Картой, но все профессора оставались в своих комнатах (даже Гриндевальд), а приближение Крайфера Карта все равно не показывала. Близнецы негромко переговаривались, обсуждая что-то, не совсем понятное. Они говорили о каких-то зельях длительного действия, изучении структуры и мутации. Гарри даже вздрогнул, когда услышал от Фреда подобную фразу: «...возможна мутация». Джордж качал головой, и спор продолжался.</p><p>У Комнаты они остановились. Фред принялся ходить туда-сюда, а Джордж остался стоять рядом с Гарри.</p><p>— Так что за агрегат вы нашли? — спросил тот.</p><p>— Что-то вроде собранной химической лаборатории. Как у маглов, знаешь?</p><p>— М-м, думаю, что нет.</p><p>— Есть зелья и вещества, которые очень сложно приготовить вручную, — объяснил Джордж, нетерпеливо поведя плечами. — Мы узнали, что иногда алхимики пользуются такими вот агрегатами для создания веществ повышенной сложности. И попытались найти такой.</p><p>— И спросили у Бродяги?</p><p>— Ты говорил, он живет в доме, наполненном разными артефактами, — Джордж усмехнулся, сверкнув глазами, — нельзя упускать такую возможность. Знание может прийти отовсюду. Как выяснилось, мы не прогадали.</p><p>В стене появилась дверь. Фред глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну что, готовы? — спросил он. Гарри и Джордж кивнули, и они втроем вошли внутрь.</p><p>Гарри ожидал увидеть там какую-нибудь страшную лабораторию или склад зелий, но вместо этого его взгляд потерялся в до ужаса знакомых кучах хлама. Выручай-Комната превратилась во что-то наподобие собора: потолок был высоко-высоко, а накопленные за тысячелетие вещи образовывали коридоры лабиринта. Где-то здесь стоял раньше Исчезательный шкаф, ныне либо уничтоженный, либо спрятанный где-то у Дамблдора, и ранее здесь хранилась диадема. Гарри показалось, что он почувствовал легкий ветерок: будто кто-то прошел за его спиной. Глупости. Никого, кроме них, тут нет. И души Волдеморта здесь больше нет.</p><p>— Как мы найдем ваш агрегат? Вы его хоть видели?</p><p>— Конечно, — Фред полез в карман брюк и вытащил пергамент. На нем была нарисована не слишком аккуратная карта. Юноша придирчиво осмотрел ее, сверился с местоположением различных предметов и направился в один из коридоров. Друзья направились за ним.</p><p>Гарри шел и осматривался. В основном Комнату наполнял хлам, который по какой-то причине владельцы не уничтожили. Кто, интересно, додумался сложить здесь столовый гарнитур? Или бросить тот плащ, оставить эту книгу? Гарри зацепил взглядом даже волшебную палочку, торчащую из кармана грязной мантии. Он выхватил ее и попытался произнести заклинание. Ничего не случилось, и палочка отправилась к остальному хламу.</p><p>Иногда в грудах вещей появлялось что-то любопытное. Близнецы, словно заправские домохозяйки на рынке, то и дело останавливались, выуживая из горы безделиц какой-нибудь странный предмет. Однажды Джордж достал зеркало, из которого на них глянула страшная недовольная морда тролля. Зеркало было безжалостно откинуто прочь.</p><p>— Что-нибудь по-настоящему ценное всегда хранится в горе мусора, — заметил Джордж, когда Гарри скептически хмыкнул на очередную попытку оценить важность находки. — Нужно приложить усилия, чтобы найти.</p><p>— И мы нашли, — Фред улыбнулся брату, а потом повернулся к Гарри. Он неожиданно отскочил в сторону, расставив руки и демонстрируя ему большой котел, из которого во все стороны торчали трубки. — Тадам! Представляю тебе Фламель-1!</p><p>— Фламель-1? — рассмеявшись, переспросил Гарри, опускаясь рядом с котлом на корточки и оглядывая его со всех сторон. Тот был даже больше, чем котел Снейпа, — явно созданный для чего-то опасного. На его боку было что-то выгравировано, но из-за грязи невозможно было прочитать.</p><p>— Это мы его так назвали. Считается, что с помощью подобного котла Фламель сделал философский камень.</p><p>Гарри поднялся и с подозрением уставился на братьев. Те с абсолютно счастливыми и честными лицами смотрели на него в ответ.</p><p>— Только не говорите...</p><p>— Мы ничего не говорим, — перебил его Фред, замахав рукой. — Давайте отлевитируем его к нам, а потом мы тебе все расскажем.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился, у него не было причин не доверять близнецам. Он полез в карман за Картой, чтоб проверить, не изменилась ли ситуация в коридорах за то время, что они бродили по лабиринту. Достав пергамент, он мельком оглядел коридоры восьмого этажа, а потом нижние. Именно там его и ждал сюрприз.</p><p>Амели Дюкре весьма ловко пробиралась по слизеринским подземельям, приближаясь к кабинету профессора Снейпа. Чуть дальше по коридору располагались личные комнаты зельевара, и профессор, кажется, мирно спал, не зная, что его собираются обворовать. Смутное желание предотвратить преступление вступило в схватку с пониманием, что действия девушки наверняка касаются ее браслета. Значит...</p><p>Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Все чисто, — сказал он близнецам, и те подняли котел в воздух, используя известное заклинание. Компания двинулась на выход.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Хороший день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Амели Дюкре попала в больничное крыло. Эта новость настигла Гарри во время обеда, когда он обдумывал, нужно ли нести еду Сириусу или этим займется Хагрид. Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил спустились в зал в числе последних, и именно они рассказали всем гриффиндорцам о том, что Джинни Уизли, возвращаясь с занятий, нашла шармбатонку без сознания. За то время, пока эта новость облетала Большой Зал, она обросла невиданными подробностями, и несчастные пуффендуйцы, сидящие в самом дальнем конце зала, были вынуждены шокировано вздыхать, слушая о том, что на Амели напал огромный монстр, а ее — едва живую и всю в крови — Джинни выловила в озере. </p><p>— С ней там Виктор Крам, — сказала Лаванда. — Вы же знаете, что он встречается с этой Дюкре? — она впилась взглядом в Гарри. — Эта девушка любит находиться в компании знаменитых парней.</p><p>— Тебе известно что-нибудь об этом? — спросила Гермиона у Гарри, отодвигая в сторону тарелку с куриными ножками и подтягивая поближе картофель. Гарри покосился на нее немного недовольно — нельзя же так сразу загонять его в угол, — а потом шепотом произнес:</p><p>— Вчера ночью я видел, что она была в подземельях Снейпа. Думаю, таскала что-нибудь из его личных запасов.</p><p>Брови Рона чуть приподнялись.</p><p>— Зачем ей это?</p><p>— Может... — Гермиона озадачено нахмурилась, кидая беглый взгляд на дурмстрангцев. С недавних пор те сидели отдельно от слизеринцев, держа дистанцию: по слухам, многие из них решили, что Гарри и Седрик покусились на славу их чемпиона, а так как все хогвартцы были на стороне вторых, они объявили негласный бойкот. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что она против решения своей семьи, но не может снять браслет?</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>— Может, она... ну, попыталась его расплавить или еще что-нибудь в этом духе? Нужно почитать побольше о подобных чарах, — подытожила Гермиона. Рон озадачено заморгал, а потом, так и не донеся ложку до рта, начал вертеться.</p><p>— А что, Джинни еще там? — спросил он.</p><p>— Наверное, — пожала плечами Парвати. На ее взгляд, тема уже исчерпала себя, но Рон выглядел взволнованным. Гарри, понаблюдав за другом, решил не переживать по этому поводу. Ему вообще не хотелось волноваться в этот день: с утра ему казалось, будто в его голове начал тикать будильник. Его ужасно напрягало, раздражало и смущало это ощущение; оно будто несло с собой ощущение неминуемой грозы. Плохие предчувствия не давали Гарри нормально воспринимать происходящее, то и дело он соскальзывал в печальные размышления, и никакая окклюменция ему не помогала. </p><p>— Слушай, Гарри, — шепотом произнесла Гермиона, наклоняясь к другу, — можешь сегодня вечером помочь мне с ЗОТИ?</p><p>— Помочь тебе? — удивился Рон, который, конечно, все расслышал. Гермиона раздраженно покосилась на него, а потом отвернулась, поджав губы. Досада так явно проступила на ее лице, что Гарри просто не смог отказать.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал он, — как вернусь с отработки.</p><p>— Сколько можно на них ходить, — вздохнул  Рон, — Малфой скоро будет сниться тебе в кошмарах.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — Гарри набил рот картошкой, лишая себя возможности продолжать беседу. На самом деле эта смутная перспектива его беспокоила. Ему совсем не хотелось видеть Драко во снах: ни в кошмарах, ни в... других. Он почти опасался этого, потому что Малфоя было слишком много и наяву. Гарри помотал головой — некоторые мысли он просто не в силах контролировать.</p><p>После обеда Рон уговорил его сходить в больничное крыло за Джинни, которая так и не спустилась в зал. Гермиона хотела пойти с ними, но ей нужно было делать очередной доклад, суть которого Гарри так и не понял, поэтому она ушла в библиотеку, а друзья отправились в лазарет одни. Добравшись до нужной двери, они постучали для приличия — мадам Помфри бы тут же их прогнала, если бы в больничное крыло было запрещено входить без причины, — но, поскольку никто не откликнулся, они смело вошли внутрь.</p><p>Амели лежала на кровати у дальней стены. Как ни странно, рядом с ней сидела Джинни, рыжие волосы которой горели огнем, и Крам, улыбающийся едва заметной улыбкой. Джинни тихо сказала что-то, и шармбатонка искристо рассмеялась. Гарри было приятно видеть эту картину: что-то невероятно светлое, белое, счастливое явилось ему, когда он медленно приближался к троице в углу. Виктор заметил его и Рона первым, чуть нахмурился, и улыбка пропала с его угрюмого лица.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Рон, кладя руку на плечо сестры. Его взгляд метнулся к Краму, изо всех сил стараясь не стать восхищенным и глупым. Гарри мысленно закатил глаза: он-то думал, это прошло. — Тебя не было на обеде.</p><p>— Я поела тут, — отмахнулась Джинни, раздосадовано поглядывая на брата. — Что ты пришел?</p><p>Рон сощурился. Гарри постарался разрядить обстановку: он подошел к койке и улыбнулся Амели. Длинные волосы девушки волнами струились по ее плечам и почти светились в лучах солнца, проникающих в больничное крыло. Ее левая рука была перевязана бинтом, а тонкие пальцы казались темней остальной кожи. Это всерьез обеспокоило Гарри: он заметил, что серебряный браслет как ни в чем не бывало болтается на ее запястье.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Хо’гошо, спасибо за беспокойство, — ответила ему Амели, улыбнувшись прохладной, не слишком искренней улыбкой. Гарри покосился на Крама и увидел, что тот не сводит с него взгляда. Виктор сдавленно хмыкнул, уловив его внимание, и уставился на Рона и Джинни.</p><p>— А что случилось? — спросил Гарри. Он был согласен с выводом Гермионы, но все-таки ему хотелось знать наверняка. В некотором смысле он чувствовал себя немного виноватым: он же видел Амели вчера, мог предотвратить беду. Но девушка, разумеется, не ответила ему, лишь ее голубой взгляд на мгновение многозначительно метнулся к браслету. Что она пыталась сделать? Неужели и правда, расплавить его? А Джованна — где она?</p><p>— Думаю, мне уже пора идти, — упрямо произнесла Джинни, поднимаясь. Все это время они разгоряченно шептались о чем-то с Роном, и Гарри не был уверен в том, что они не рассорились в пух и прах на пустом месте. </p><p>— Конечно, — шармбатонка мило ей улыбнулась, — Au revoir.</p><p>Джинни спешно двинулась прочь, и мальчишкам ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней. Гарри обернулся, перед тем как уйти. Крам и Амели смотрели ему вслед. Дюкре вдруг подмигнула ему и незаметно кивнула — Гарри расценил это как приглашения к будущему разговору.</p><p>В коридоре Джинни напустилась на Рона.</p><p>— Ну и чего ты пристал? Мы мило беседовали!</p><p>— Ничего я не приставал, — забубнил Рон. — Я просто пришел тебя проведать, вдруг что.</p><p>Джинни поджала губы, вскинула подбородок — и стала вдруг невероятно похожа на себя взрослую, которую так хорошо Гарри знал. Ее узкие плечи были расправлены, а в глазах горел недобрый огонек.</p><p>— Ты просто ревнуешь, Ронни, — зашипела она. — Я смогла подружиться с Виктором Крамом, а на тебя он даже не смотрит.</p><p>— Что за чушь! — Рон тут же вспыхнул, без слов доказывая, что сестра права. — Я не такой уж его фанат!</p><p>— Да, конечно, — сочащимся сарказмом голосом произнесла Джинни, — тогда посмотрим, как ты будешь вести себя на чемпионате.</p><p>— Чемпионате? </p><p>— Именно, — девочка глянула на Гарри, чуть улыбающегося ей из-за спины Рона, — он будет летом. Болгария против Ирландии, и Виктор будет игрaть. А знаешь, что еще, Ронни, — Джинни горделиво взглянула на брата, выглядящего почти больным, — меня пригласили. А тебя?</p><p>С этими словами она развернулась и ушла, стуча каблуками. Рон пораженно смотрел ей вслед, открыв рот, а Гарри старался не рассмеяться. Что ни говори, Джинни умела мастерски ставить братьев на место.</p><p>— Нет, ты видел? — друг, полный праведного гнева, повернулся к Гарри. — Видел? </p><p>— Думаю, ты ее расстроил.</p><p>— Да ничего подобного! Девушки — сущий кошмар! Сестры — еще хуже!</p><p>Чтобы успокоить разбушевавшегося друга, Гарри предложил ему полетать на стадионе и потренироваться на кольцах. Погода была чудесная, солнце освещало лужайки, на которых, словно дыры, расплывались проталины. Деревья еще были голы, но на них уже появились почки, готовые в скором времени превратиться в молодые листья.</p><p>Однако с полетами не сложилось: поднимаясь в Башню Гриффиндора за метлами, друзья увидели в окно, что стадион занят. Зеленые мантии слизеринцев развевались на ветру. Видимо, почуяв хорошую погодку, квиддичная команда решила потренироваться. С такого расстояния Гарри не мог различить светлых волос Малфоя, но он заметил фигурку, летающую быстрее всех чуть в отдалении, и принялся следить за ней. Что-то теплое, мурчащее вдруг поднялось в его груди; ему захотелось остаться у этого окна подольше, чтобы понаблюдать.</p><p>Седрик тогда также наблюдал за ним и Драко, делая определенные выводы?</p><p>— Вот черт, — пробубнил окончательно скисший Рон. — Это же был такой хороший день.</p><p>Для Рона он и правда, был хорошим. Он получил сухое, великодушное одобрение того зелья, что он варил вместе с Крэббом. Слизеринец, естественно, ничего не делал, а Рону помогала советами Гермиона, но все-таки это был прогресс: Снейп никогда ранее не одобрял ничего, что сделано лично Роном Уизли. Гарри было неприятно осознавать, что в их с Забини паре он играет роль Крэбба, а именно не делает ничего, кроме простых указаний. Но зато варево, что Блейз так искусно готовил в котелке, получалось именно таким, каким должно быть. Единственное, что разрушало идиллию зельеварения, — это то, что Забини и правда, расспрашивал Гарри о Полумне. Ненавязчиво, шипящим шепотом, и Гарри, чувствуя за собой некоторый долг, вынужден был сухо ему отвечать.</p><p>— Я хотел навестить Бродягу. Хочешь? Там и полетать можно, — предложил Гарри, не желая оставаться в замке. Здесь смутные мысли находили его быстрей. Ему жаль было Гермиону, запершуюся в библиотеке: пыль книг в такой чудесный день была особенно ужасной.</p><p>— Нет, — Рон устало махнул рукой, — не хочу быть третьим лишним. Сходи к нему, а потом, может, и стадион освободится от слизняков.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. К Сириусу ему и правда хотелось идти одному. Рон понуро поплелся в Башню, оставив друга в коридоре, а тот отправился вниз. Он быстро сбежал по лестницам и, вдохновленный запахом весны, идущим из распахнутых дверей, кинулся на улицу. Мысли о том, что нужно будет вернуться в больничное крыло и разобраться во всем, а потом терпеть внезапную хандру Рона, улетучились, как только тёплый воздух вошёл в его лёгкие. Аромат свежести, надежды окутал его, и непроизвольная улыбка появилась на губах Гарри. Он едва не запрыгал вниз по лестнице, с трудом удержавшись от глупых поступков: на улице было много школьников, наслаждающихся погодой, и позориться перед ними не хотелось. Гарри помахал рукой Джастину и Эрни, понаблюдал за игрой пуффендуйцев в плюй-камни, а потом, завидев на дорожке Чжоу Чанг с подругами, поздоровался с ней. Внезапная храбрость распирала его грудь так сильно, что сейчас он готов был пригласить на Бал хоть тысячу девушек и не дрогнуть. Чжоу, к его удивлению, мило улыбнулась.</p><p>— Привет, — сказала она, и Гарри стало еще лучше. Он не стал задерживать когтевранку — видит Мерлин, у него не было причины — и поспешил к стадиону. То есть, конечно, он шел к хижине Хагрида, но путь к ней удачно пролегал мимо арки, ведущей на поле. Оттуда было видно, как слизеринцы играют, и Гарри позволил себе замедлить шаг. Малфой летал высоко в небе: в своей зеленой мантии он напоминал листок, сорвавшийся с ветки. Он дико носился за снитчем, блестящим, словно толстенький галлеон на солнце. Гарри не отказался бы сыграть с Драко в квиддич снова, но, наверное, это было почти невозможным желанием: теплые деньки выманивали на улицу толпы народу, прятаться от которых было бы затруднительно.</p><p>Решив, что он достаточно насмотрелся, Гарри отправился к хижине Хагрида. Дымок поднимался из каменной трубы, а на крыльце сушилась рубаха, сошедшая бы за одеяло. Гарри поднялся по ступеням и постучал.</p><p>— Заходи! — раздался изнутри громкий голос. Гарри отворил дверь и вошел.</p><p>Внутри было очень жарко. Хагрид сидел на своей кровати, держа в руках толстую книгу. Он тут же отложил ее в сторону и прикрыл подушкой — это было крайне подозрительно.  </p><p>— Привет, — Гарри мельком окинул взглядом дом лесничего. Между шкафом и кроватью был втиснут матрас, застеленный пушистым пледом — постель Сириуса, — а на столе стояли две необъятные чашки. Сам Блэк нигде не наблюдался, и гриффиндорец мысленно поник: где ему искать крестного, если тот вздумал провести этот денек на воздухе? Не то чтобы у него было к нему важное дело, просто... В последнее время ему хотелось видеть Сириуса постоянно.</p><p>— А ты чего один, Гарри? — широко улыбнулся Хагрид. — Где Рон с Гермионой?</p><p>— Гермиона учится, а Рон... хандрит, — Гарри сел на табуретку и с плохо скрытым любопытством глянул на краешек книги. — Что читаешь?</p><p>— Да так, — Хагрид неопределенно помахал рукой, — нужно мне. Для занятий, вот. Думал, что на экзамен вам приготовить, — такое нашел! Наверняка всем понравится.</p><p>— Я не сдаю экзамены, Хагрид, — хитро ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Я никому не скажу.</p><p>— Точно, я и позабыл, — великан почесал в затылке, — но нет, секрет не буду открывать, пусть будет сюрприз. Хочешь чаю? — взвился он, видимо, вспомнив о своих хозяйских обязанностях. — Я тут вепря недавно подстрелил, мясо есть. </p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался Гарри. — Я искал Бродягу.</p><p>— А, так он в Лес пошел... Знаешь, к стене.</p><p>— Хагрид, а тебе известно, что это за стена? — осторожно полюбопытствовал юноша. Лесничий лишь пожал могучими плечами.</p><p>— Говорят, строят там что-то. Я видел, как Крайфер наш туда с Дамблдором ходит. А что именно там — не знаю.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, — Гарри надеялся, что его уход не будет выглядеть как невежливое бегство. — Тогда я поищу Бродягу, хорошо?</p><p>— Конечно. Заходи потом, я как раз закончу, — Хагрид добродушно улыбнулся, и Гарри, помахав ему на прощание, вышел на улицу. Он увидел на земле собачьи следы, но, пройдя по ним, обнаружил, что они принадлежат Клыку, роющему яму на опушке. Волкодав радостно взвизгнул и кинулся к нему, за пару минут обслюнявив всю мантию. Гарри еле от него отвязался и отправился в Лес, надеясь припомнить, где именно находилась та невидимая стена.</p><p>Бродил он недолго. Примерно прикидывая, где Малфой устроил тогда их дуэль, Гарри, углубившись в Лес достаточно далеко, нашел-таки невидимую стену: он просто налетел на нее, больно ударившись лбом. Потирая ушибленное место, гриффиндорец принялся осматриваться. В свете солнца Лес вовсе не выглядел мрачным и озлобленным, наоборот, все вокруг было таким же оживающим, растущим, как и везде. </p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздался веселый, лающий голос. Гарри резко обернулся и расплылся в улыбке: Сириус стоял совсем рядом, опершись о дерево и скрестив руки на груди. Его волосы и мантия были в снегу, но выглядел он довольным. Гарри давно уже это понял: свобода была главным ингредиентом для счастья Блэка.</p><p>— Ищу тебя, — Гарри приблизился к нему. — Что делаешь?</p><p>— Изучаю окрестности, — странная озабоченность появилась на заросшем лице мужчины, — и я уверен, что ранее тут не было этой постройки.</p><p>— Дамблдор сказал, что это... военное убежище, — пояснил Гарри, будучи не совсем уверенным в том, что он не сболтнул сейчас чрезвычайно важную тайну. Но, по правде сказать, ему было все равно: тайной больше, тайной меньше, на него это никак не повлияет. Чуть больше двух месяцев — и ему будет уже абсолютно наплевать.</p><p>«Нужно заставить себя отстраниться от переживаний и волнений», — вдруг подумал Гарри. Он смотрел на Сириуса, выглядящего оторванным от мира, но все равно радостным, и мечтал о том моменте, когда печаль покинет его и более не вернется.</p><p>— Почему военное? — брови Сириуса сошлись на переносице, и весь момент был разрушен. — Кто говорит о войне?</p><p>Гарри прикусил губу. Зачем он начал этот разговор? Нужно было прикрыться обыкновенным незнанием, но что-то словно рвало из него правду. Это началось утром, точно — волнение. Гарри было очень неспокойно, а ложь добавляла ему тревоги. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его усталое тело хочет бежать: одновременно необходимое и невозможное действие висело над ним.</p><p>— Мои воспоминания — это все не случайно. Дамблдор говорил тебе, разве нет? — Гарри проглотил часть фразы. Сириус имеет право знать, он замешан в этом не меньше других. — История может повториться. Все ради того, чтобы остановить Волдеморта.</p><p>— А тогда была война?</p><p>— Тогда?</p><p>— Воспоминания. Ты говоришь об этом так мало и так непонятно, что я теряюсь в догадках, — Сириус сделал шаг вперед, и Гарри вдруг захотелось отшатнуться. — Но у меня хорошая память и слух, прямо как... у собаки, — его голос стал тихим, рычащим. — Ты помнишь то, чего не было здесь, с нами, значит, помнишь происходящее с нами в другое... время? В другом месте?</p><p>— Это не лучшее место для подобного разговора.</p><p>— Но, Гарри, — Сириус подошел к нему и крепко сжал его плечи, — это важно. Мне казалось, что ты в опасности и раньше, но теперь я в этом просто уверен. И Дамблдор допускает эту опасность? И... Снейп?</p><p>— Я не в опасности, — Гарри отвел взгляд. — Но... мне просто очень грустно. Я... Превратись! Быстро!</p><p>Он успел заметить приближение фигуры только благодаря тому, что не мог смотреть в лицо Блэка. Сириус среагировал мгновенно, и в следующую секунду перед Гарри сидел лохматый пес, глядящий на него с укором и поводящий носом. Но гриффиндорец на него не смотрел: он видел, как темная тень летает в ветвях, но из-за солнца не мог понять, на кого он смотрит. Догадка пронзила его мозг, но не сказать, что она несла в себе много радости. Подождав немного, Гарри убедился в своей правоте.</p><p>Малфой, с трудом продираясь сквозь ветки, опустился на землю. Его зеленая мантия казалась ярким пятном среди черных, белых и бурых красок весеннего леса. Лицо слизеринца было порозовевшим от гонки, а волосы, что странно, все такими же идеально уложенными. Они даже блестели немного на солнце — Гарри мысленно покачал головой. Все-таки ему больше нравился растрепанный Малфой, потому что тот казался... знакомым. А от этого Малфоя можно было ждать чего угодно.</p><p>Но Драко не собирался с ним ссориться. Он медленно приблизился, оглядывая лес вокруг юноши.</p><p>— С кем это ты разговариваешь? — надменно спросил он, приподнимая подбородок. Гарри вскинул правую бровь. Малфой летел сюда, чтобы шпионить за ним? Снова?</p><p>— Сам с собой, — ответил гриффиндорец. Он надеялся, что Драко не будет заводить с ним сейчас разговоры: Сириус все еще был тут, и, судя по тому, каким частым стало его дыхание, уходить он не собирался и со всей внимательностью впитывал происходящее. Гарри уже попрощался с очередной своей тайной: как объяснить Блэку то, что он крепко спутался с Малфоем, он не представлял.</p><p>— Мне показалось, тебе кто-то отвечал, — Малфой с подозрением уставился на пса, подходя ближе. </p><p>— Зачем ты прилетел? — сразу же перешел в наступление Гарри, чувствуя, как Сириус напряженно сжимается у его ног. Драко удивленно и немного неуверенно на него посмотрел, будто бы он ожидал совсем иного приветствия, а потом поджал губы. Гриффиндорец постарался сгладить свою грубость: — Там много людей, они могли увидеть, что ты полетел за мной.</p><p>— Не обольщайся на свой счет, Поттер, — выплюнул Малфой, и его лицо вдруг стало привычно жестким. — Я просто ловлю снитч. Представь себе, он улетел в лес.</p><p>Драко поднял правый кулак, в котором Гарри увидел зажатый золотой мячик. Снитч трепыхался, его крылья дрожали, но пальцы юноши крепко удерживали его в плену.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри устало отошел в сторону, но Сириус не сдвинулся с места. Он следил. — Прости, я.... размышлял. Ты прервал меня.</p><p>— Размышлял об этом барьере?</p><p>— Что-то вроде. Пытаюсь понять, что это.</p><p>— Есть успехи?</p><p>— Никаких. Так ты хотел что-то?</p><p>— Я хотел тебя предупредить, что сегодня никакой Комнаты, — Драко огляделся, и взгляд его стал немного испуганным. — У меня дела.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ты мог написать.</p><p>— Да, мог, — Малфой странно посмотрел на него. Уголок его губ дергался. Слизеринец покрепче перехватил метлу и уже было влез на нее, но потом вдруг передумал. Он сделал шаг вперед и оглядел Бродягу, все еще наблюдавшего за ним. — Поттер, что с твоим псом?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — Гарри подавил желание пнуть Сириуса в бок, чтобы тот вел себя хоть немного по-собачьи. — Он просто... устал.</p><p>— Он смотрит на меня так, будто ненавидит.</p><p>— Ну, он гриффиндорец, — Гарри улыбнулся; Малфой скептически покосился на него, но все-таки хмыкнул.</p><p>— Это все объясняет, — он протянул руку в перчатке и коснулся головы Бродяги. Сердце Гарри подскочило, и он каким-то неведомым образом ощутил в своих пальцах палочку: не хватало еще стать свидетелем того, как его крестный откусит пальцы его... другу? Парню, о котором он думает последний год почти постоянно? Гарри укусил себя за щеку с внутренней стороны.</p><p>Сириус смирно сидел секунд пять, видимо, повергнутый в шок тем, что Малфой пытается гладить его пo голове, а потом, взвизгнув, отскочил в сторону. Драко тут же отдернул руку и с отвращением взглянул на пса.</p><p>— Воспитывай свою псину, Поттер, — бросил он Гарри, прежде чем сесть на метлу и приподняться над землей. — Сегодня на отработке расскажу тебе кое-что. У меня есть блестящая идея.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри бессильно наблюдал, как Драко поднимается обратно в небо меж веток, а потом, сверкнув напоследок зеленым плащом, исчезает. Звуки леса вернулись: скрипы, шорохи, пение птиц и треск веток наполняли Лес. Гарри пару секунд наслаждался этим умиротворенным звучанием, а потом раздался знакомый шорох, и юноша почувствовал, что рядом с ним вновь стоит человек.</p><p>Сириус молчал. Гарри, не выдержав, повернулся к нему: беспомощная, нервная ухмылка скривила его губы. Крестный смотрел на него со смесью непонимания и отторжения, будто до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящее.</p><p>— Ну что? — воскликнул гриффиндорец, всплеснув руками. Ему вспомнились слова Рона: «Это же был такой хороший день». Видимо, Гарри не ошибался в своих предчувствиях: что-то шло к нему, приближалось, словно буря, и это неумолимое движение несло с собой кучу маленьких неприятностей.</p><p>Сириус открыл рот, закрыл и снова открыл.</p><p>— С каких пор ты дружишь с Драко Малфоем? — наконец выдавил он.</p><p>— Мы не дружим.</p><p>— Он сбежал с квиддича к тебе, нет? — Сириус все еще выглядел пораженным. Он беспомощно замахал в воздухе рукой, будто пытаясь наглядно что-то показать, но у него не хватило сил сформулировать идею. — Гарри, что происходит? Я помню, что он был с тобой в прошлом году, но я думал, это... не совсем то... то есть, что это был единичный случай. Тогда ведь погиб слизеринец. Но это...</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался припомнить отвлекающие чары. Он не думал, что они надолго задержатся в Лесу, поэтому не рассчитывал на них ранее. Припомнив нужное заклинание, он провел палочкой в воздухе, поднимая в своей памяти образы уроков с Гриндевальдом. Тот учил его усовершенствованным формулам, превращающим обычную магию в символьную. Через минуту воздух вокруг заискрился.</p><p>— Сириус, — начал Гарри, спрятав палочку в карман, — пожалуйста, не говори никому. О том, что мы с ним не враги, знают только учителя, близнецы и ты.</p><p>— Близнецы?</p><p>— Случайность. Застали нас не в том месте и не в то время.</p><p>— Гарри, — Сириус подошел к нему, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, — я все понимаю, конечно, но... разве ты только что не говорил о Сам-Знаешь-Ком? О войне? Я подозреваю, что ты прекрасно понимаешь, что Малфои — вся семейка — будут на его стороне. В прошлом году ты сдружился со Снейпом, который — ладно, пусть — все-таки работал на Орден, а теперь? Ты что, водил Малфоя в Выручай-Комнату?</p><p>— Я все понимаю, — Гарри принялся сдирать кожицу с губы, пытаясь успокоиться. Происходящее казалось ему нереальным. Разговор с Сириусом, появление Малфоя, Рон и Джинни — все это было неожиданно хаотичным. Гарри будто терял почву под ногами, собственные чувства начинали сводить его с ума. Сириус был прав, конечно, Снейп был прав, Рон и Гермиона, сам Драко — все вокруг были правы, но в этом ворохе логичных и правильных заключений Гарри нужно было только <i>одно</i>. Какое?</p><p>— Тогда зачем? Что произошло в прошлом году? Вы с тех пор?..</p><p>Гарри стиснул голову руками. Он запутался. Он не знал, о чем Сириус помнит, о чем знает Драко, не мог понять, что было на самом деле, а что явилось ему с тем сном. Ему казалось, он сейчас упадет в обморок просто потому, что мысли в его голове носились с огромной скоростью. </p><p>— Я не знаю! — почти крикнул он, и только смутное желание оставаться незамеченным не дало его легким раскрыться во всю мощь. — Я не знаю, Сириус, что происходит. Мы с ним давно общаемся, он не плохой человек. Рон и Гермиона убьют меня, если догадаются; они ненавидят Драко, а он их, но я просто не могу все прекратить, я запутался... я...</p><p>— Тихо, — Блэк вдруг привлек его к себе и крепко обнял, — тихо. Прости. Успокойся, — он начал гладить его по волосам, и Гарри с огромным облегчением вдруг осознал, что может расслабиться в его руках. Крестный на его стороне, на его стороне: он не Снейп с черным лабиринтом в голове, который заплутал в своем прошлом и не может выбраться из него, не неприступный Дамблдор, скрывающий любые мелочи, не ядовитый Гриндевальд, мотивы поступков которого покрыты мраком. Бродяга поможет ему, поддержит его; он единственный родной человек. У Гарри осталось два чертовых месяца, и даже если он начнет открывать тайны друзьям или признается в чувствах к Малфою, то ничего не изменится, будет лишь Сириус — единственный, кому он может <i>по-настоящему</i> доверять. Гарри никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, хотя одиночество уже стало его постоянным спутником. Он словно жил в черном океане, и все, что у него было, — это крохотная лодка, плывущая в темноту. </p><p>Гарри изо всех сил стиснул Блэка руками, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. Как же он ненавидел все, что с ним происходило.</p><p>— Расскажи мне все по порядку, — тихо попросил Блэк. — Расскажи, что с тобой происходит.</p><p>И Гарри все ему рассказал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Что-то изменится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри сидел на стволе поваленного дерева, прижимаясь к боку крестного. Ему было тепло и уютно, его плечи обнимала тяжелая рука Блэка, создавая ощущения маленького, защищенного мирка, в котором так приятно было сидеть. Гарри смотрел на несколько тонких, неуверенных травинок, поднимающихся из протаявшего участка земли рядом с деревом, — они несмело тянулись к солнцу, не обращая внимания на остатки снега, разбросанного кругом.</p><p>Сириус напряженно хмурился, покусывал губу, глядя куда-то перед собой. Его заросшее щетиной лицо казалось мрачным, почти злым, но то, как крепко он прижимал Гарри к себе, показывало, что он совсем не сердится, — по крайней мере, не на гриффиндорца. От его спутанных волос пахло травой, и Гарри согласился бы просидеть рядом с ним хоть целую вечность, чтобы продолжать ощущать это успокоение. Внутри мальчика развернулся настоящий ураган, прошедшийся по его венам к самому сердцу. Сейчас он медленно успокаивался. Гарри ощущал чувство небывалой легкости в груди, как будто он разом снял с себя половину тяжелого груза; однако вторая половина продолжала мучить его. Он рассказал Сириусу обо всем, он поделился с ним своими самыми печальными тайнами, но сохранил несколько черных, тяжелых секретов — секреты о своей матери, скорой смерти и подробности о крестражах. Эти маленькие гнилые камешки были весом с целую гору: Гарри чувствовал их, однако, лишившись огромного числа прочих тайн, ему полегчало. </p><p>— Теперь понятно, почему ты был тогда так рад, — вдруг невесело усмехнулся Сириус. — Когда я сюда прибежал в прошлом году. Дамблдор писал мне, что он все разъяснил тебе, что ты будешь рад, но я, по правде, сомневался в этом... Однако ты был так счастлив; даже удивительно, но я быстро об этом позабыл.</p><p>— Ох, — Гарри повернул голову и прижался лбом к чужому плечу. — Конечно, я был рад. Я очень рад, что ты здесь.</p><p>— Однако мне не позволят тут остаться надолго, — Сириус стиснул зубы. — Ну уж нет, теперь я точно никуда не уйду. Если намечается Его... возрождение и битва с Ним, то я хочу быть там.</p><p>— Это опасно. Я не хочу снова тебя потерять.</p><p>— Ты еще подросток, и, кажется, твое участие даже не обсуждается, — немного резко произнес Сириус, и тут же его пальцы впились в плечо Гарри так сильно, что стало почти больно. — Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать, где и как мне опекать моего крестника. Видит Мерлин, я не собираюсь дышать пылью на Гриммо, пока ты страдаешь здесь.</p><p>— В прошлый раз ты именно поэтому и... сорвался меня спасать.</p><p>— Это было тогда. Я обещаю быть осторожней, я хочу помочь тебе.</p><p>— Это не нам решать, — Гарри сглотнул комок горечи. — Профессор Дамблдор узнает, что я рассказал тебе о моих воспоминаниях, — «части воспоминаний», — грустно добавил он про себя, — и не будет доволен. Он любит, когда все по плану, по его плану...</p><p>— Мне ли не знать.</p><p>— ...и я не знаю, что он может предпринять, — Гарри вновь уставился на зеленые травинки, от которых так упоительно веяло жизнью. — Но в этом случае я согласен с ним: я не хочу, чтобы ты ввязывался в это. Ты сидел в Азкабане, хватит с тебя несчастий. </p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>— Это мои воспоминания, — оборвал его юноша, — и лишь поэтому мне позволено принимать в происходящем участие. Я <i>должен</i> принимать участие, понимаешь? Мы с Волдемортом связаны, и это мое.</p><p>— Ни один ребенок в мире не заслужил того, что происходит с тобой, Гарри, — непривычно мягко начал Сириус. Его голос лишился лающих ноток, наполнившись почти мурлыканьем. — То, что ты знаешь о происходящем, не значит, что ты к нему готов или что ты непременно должен.</p><p>— Я готов, — Гарри недобро прищурился, — я готов.</p><p>— А я думаю, что нет, — Сириус чуть отстранился, взял его за подбородок, повернув лицом к себе, и заглянул в его глаза. Его взгляд был так пронзителен, так жаден, что Гарри показалось, будто крестный пытается разглядеть его душу. — Я думаю, что ты ненавидишь то, что происходит с тобой. Твои воспоминания, коль они столь необычны, наделили тебя эмоциями того времени, но ты — настоящий ты — не изменился. Ты берешь на себя слишком многое, ты можешь сломаться.</p><p>— Уже слишком поздно.</p><p>— А что изменится? Почему нельзя уйти прямо сейчас? Ты вовсе не единственный боец, Гарри, эта война — не твоя. Она может быть войной Дамблдора, его вторым шансом, но ты не думаешь, что твой шанс вовсе не в победе, а в нормальной жизни? По твоим словам, ты всегда был в этом замешан, а последние три года так и вовсе не видел просвета.</p><p>Гарри чуть отвел взгляд. Слова крестного задели его. Он не думал... не думал так. Второй шанс — это всегда было призрачное название для того, что произошло в Запретном Лесу тогда. Они проиграли, Тот-Кто-Не-Должен-Был-Победить победил, и что-то сжалилось над ними, повернув время вспять. Зачем? «Чтобы победить, конечно же», — так Гарри думал все это время. Но вдруг это и правда, было новым шансом для него? Именно для него — не зря же только к нему вернулись эти воспоминания, а остальным достались лишь смутные ощущения. Вдруг Нечто сжалилось не над магическим миром, подвергнутым во тьму, а над ним лично — над маленьким Гарри Поттером, живущим в каморке под лестницей, которому суждено было вновь и вновь проживать дни своей не слишком длинной жизни?  </p><p>Но что ему тогда делать? Гарри запутался. У него было одно единственное твердое желание: спасти своих любимых, и его выполнение стоило ему спокойствия, радости и даже жизни. Моменты, когда осознание подобных вещей настигало его, были черными, и дни радости с друзьями или Драко едва могли покрыть их. Гарри укусил себя за губу: что ему делать? Сириус был единственным, кто отговаривал его от участия в битве, но он ведь не знал... Гарри ничего не рассказал ему о крестражах, и Блэк понятия не имел, что без его, Гарри, смерти Волдеморт будет непобедим. Это решало все, и Гарри был готов даже признать возможность, что его отказ умирать для мира никто бы не принял. Ему страшно и горько было думать о том, что выбора, по сути, у него нет, и все, что ему говорит Сириус, все, о чем он трусливо думает, — всего лишь глупые фантазии. Никто не отпустит его, он привязан к этой смерти. Жить и ждать — все, что он может, ибо даже насладиться существованием невозможно.</p><p>— Моя жизнь не так уж безумна, — печально ответил он, и в голосе его прозвучала упрямая сталь. — Я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать. </p><p>Сириус замолк. Гарри решил, что он обидел крестного, и вновь волна неприятных эмоций поднялась в нем. Зачем он рассказал Блэку? Тот теперь не успокоится, он ввяжется в это и пострадает. Это было эгоистично — открыться ему, — потому что Гарри совсем не думал о переживаниях крестного; он думал лишь о том, что его может разорвать этой бурей внутри и ему необходимо избавиться от нее.</p><p>Сириус прав. Гарри ненавидит то, что происходит. Ненавидит люто и жарко.</p><p>— Ладно. Я понимаю, я не должен сейчас настаивать, — Блэк убрал руку с его плеча. — Я безответственный крестный; неудивительно, что ты так переживаешь за меня.</p><p>Гарри грустно улыбнулся. Он жалел о том, что Сириус его больше не обнимает, но тот не отодвигался, и им все еще было тепло. Они отошли очень глубоко в Лес, сюда школьники уж точно не забредали. Правда, оставалась вероятность встречи с монстром, но у них у обоих были палочки, а Блэк умел превращаться в огромного пса.</p><p>Сириус вдруг кашлянул.</p><p>— Есть еще кое-что, что сильно меня беспокоит, — сказал он. Чуть помолчал. — Драко Малфой?</p><p>— О нет, — Гарри закрыл лицо руками. Блэк тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Давай поговорим об этом, раз ты не хочешь обсуждать... то. Тебя можно понять. Несмотря на его характер, поведение и воспитание, он довольно... симпатичный, — осторожно заметил Сириус. — Правда, я не думал, что до такого может дойти. </p><p>— Я тоже не думал, — пожал плечами Гарри. Это была истинная правда: он не подозревал, что вообще может испытывать такие чувства к мальчику, не говоря уже о Драко Малфое. </p><p>— И когда это началось?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гарри призадумался. Он прекрасно помнил момент, когда осознание собственных чувств настигло его, но найти начало их становления он был не в силах. Когда он впервые подумал о том, что Малфой красивый? Давно. Это было просто фактом, который Гарри принимал, совершенно не обращая внимания на подтекст. Он вспомнил тот момент у окна, когда они впервые принялись выяснять отношения: теперь юноша понимал, что тогда он был как никогда близок к признанию. Он мог легко представить белую шею Малфоя, на которую он смотрел тогда и бормотал какую-то чушь. Были ли где-то в его голове мысли о том, что его губы и светлую кожу разделяет считанный дюйм? </p><p>Гарри залился краской. Отчего-то он был уверен, что теперь не сможет перестать думать об этом. </p><p>— Ты скажешь ему? — спросил крестный странным голосом.</p><p>— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил гриффиндорец. Он все решил для себя: он скажет Малфою о своем безумии перед третьим испытанием. Снимет с себя еще один груз и, может, насладится искренним изумлением на лице Драко.</p><p>Сириус печально посмотрел на него.</p><p>— И что, как ты думаешь, он ответит?</p><p>— Пошлет меня.</p><p>Гарри это понимал. Малфой и подобные отношения между двумя мальчиками были несовместимыми вещами, и у гриффиндорца не было даже крошечной надежды на то, что Драко посещали подобные мысли. Хотя ему и не нужна была эта надежда, достаточно было просто прожить оставшееся время, видя друзей и Малфоя каждый день.</p><p>«Я жалок», — подумал Гарри, разглядывая свои ботинки. По крайней мере, этот смущающий разговор не давал ему погрузиться в темные мысли.</p><p>— Уверен, он будет единственным, кто тебе откажет, — Сириус ободряюще потряс его за плечо. — В свое время Лили тоже была единственной девушкой, отказывающейся гулять с Джеймсом.</p><p>— Он ведь ей уже тогда нравился? — Гарри кисло улыбнулся. Он боялся вспоминать о матери в последнее время. Конечно, о ней он Сириусу ничего не сказал, но все-таки теплые слова крестного разбудили в нем глухую печаль. </p><p>«Апрель», — сказал ему Северус, и Гарри ждал.</p><p>— Я думаю, что да, — лицо Блэка посветлело, и в его глазах отразилось нечто странное. Воспоминания и ностальгия захватили его, и какое-то время он — расслабленный и почти счастливый — разглядывал лес вокруг. А потом повернулся и потрепал Гарри по волосам. — У тебя обязательно все сложится, Гарри. Джеймс бегал за ней несколько лет, но в итоге они оказались самой счастливой парой, которую я когда-либо видел.</p><p>Гарри позволил себе секунду помечтать. Он был уверен, что Сириус стал бы по-настоящему счастливым, если бы оказался на его с Джинни свадьбе. Как ни странно, они могли бы быть почти точной копией Джеймса и Лили, столь же любящей и радостной. И в эту картину никак не втискивался белобрысый слизеринец. Ему не было там места; разве что роль темной фигуры, застывшей в отдалении от всех, могла ему принадлежать.<br/>Гарри закрыл глаза. А какая роль была у Северуса? Блэк говорил так, будто забыл, что Гарри известен тот мрачный эпизод в жизни его отца, — но забыть он не мог.</p><p>— Уверен, — продолжал вещать Блэк, — они бы поддержали любое твое решение, и я сделаю так же.</p><p>— Это из-за Снейпа? — осторожно спросил Гарри, ерзая на жестком бревне. Он скорей заметил, нежели почувствовал, как Блэк напрягся и опустил взгляд. — Из-за него и моего отца?</p><p>— Ты все еще думаешь об этом? — Сириус поморщился, и смутная тень отвращения появилась в чертах его лица. Это не понравилось Гарри, совсем не понравилось.</p><p>— Я боюсь, что история может повториться. </p><p>— Судя по всему, тебе не привыкать к повторению историй, — крестный грустно улыбнулся. — Но не думай так. Ты такой же чистый, как и Лили, и одно это не позволит тебе совершить ошибку.</p><p>«Я вовсе не чистый», — подумал Гарри, касаясь рукой своей груди. Его сердце колотилось; где-то внутри него жило самое грязное и злобное, что только могло существовать на свете.</p><p>— Я постоянно совершаю ошибки, — он покачал головой. Сириус вдруг скользнул на землю и сел перед ним на колени, заглядывая в глаза, словно преданный пес.</p><p>— Если ты делаешь их потому, что хочешь спасти своих любимых, то это вовсе не ошибки, — Сириус погладил его по руке. — Ты не должен бояться, Гарри. Страх выматывает; ты должен просто делать то, что считаешь нужным.</p><p>— Как Джеймс?</p><p>— Да. Как Джеймс.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри сидел на полу огромного белого зала, стены которого подобно исполинской башне поднимались вверх и терялись в белесой дымке. Двери, тысячи дверей покрывали их, и каждая створка хлопала с оглушительным треском — будто рой диких, рассерженных птиц наполнял этот зал. Гарри не мог подняться; он стискивал голову руками, пытаясь спрятаться от этого ужасного звука.<p>
  <i>Куда ты пойдёшь? Куда ты пойдёшь? Куда ты пойдёшь?</i>
</p><p>Этот вопрос звучал со всех сторон, отражался в грохоте и скрипе. Гарри не мог даже открыть глаза; он сжимался в комок, не желая слышать ужасных слов, произнесенных голосом этого зала. Он шептал какую-то чушь сквозь стиснутые зубы, мечтал о том, чтоб этот бесконечный гам утих или убил его наконец... Иногда он пытался открыть глаза, но видел одно и то же: двери, открывающиеся и закрывающиеся, будто во власти безумного ветра. Ни одна из них не могла замереть, и фраза — вопрос для него — гоняла створки туда-сюда.</p><p>«Я не знаю, — думал Гарри, — я не знаю». Выходов было множество, и каждый будто пытался привлечь его внимание, но, сколько бы они ни старались, Гарри хотел лишь одного: чтоб это прекратилось.</p><p>И вдруг все замерло. Оглушительная тишина повисла в белом зале, стало холодно, потемнело. Двери больше не хлопали, они были заперты, и на каждой висел внушительный замок. Гарри лежал, свернувшись калачиком, и, повернув голову, смотрел на одну единственную дверь перед собой. Он тяжело дышал и не мог поверить, что все прекратилось.</p><p>Дверь вдруг открылась. За ней была липкая темнота, тут же выкинувшая свои лапки-усики на белый мрамор. Темнота дышала, будто живая материя, ждала его в свои сети. Гарри сдавленно застонал и попытался отползти, но тело вдруг перестало его слушаться: оно, не слушая его желаний, поднялось на ноги и застыло на месте. Гриффиндорец смотрел вперед и не двигался, пока из мрака не шагнула высокая фигура. Красивый юноша с темными волосами и холодными, застывшими серыми глазами оперся о косяк, с мерзкой улыбкой глядя на Гарри. Он разглядывал его, словно отмечая все, даже самые крошечные детали его внешности, а потом протянул руку.</p><p>— Тебе некуда идти, Гарри, —  сказал он, — поэтому пойдем домой.</p><p>И тело Гарри потянулось вперед, его ладонь послушно скользнула в руку Реддла, и в то же мгновение их обоих поглотила тьма...</p><p>Гарри проснулся, но не открыл глаз. Он мелко дрожал в ознобе, кутался в одеяло и стискивал зубы. Воздух был горячим и спертым. В висках пульсировала боль, и, как ни старался, он не мог восстановить в памяти последние минуты перед тем, как кошмар завладел им. Все его сознание было устремлено в сторону дьявольского лица. </p><p>Юноша открыл глаза, но перед ним вновь была темнота. Он испугался на мгновение, а потом понял, что лежит, с головой спрятавшись под одеяло. Медленно он отодвинул его в сторону и с опаской воззрился на белую стену, освещенную светом из окна. Он мгновенно узнал это место — каким-то чудом он оказался в больничном крыле.</p><p>— Так мило, что ты навестил меня, — произнес женский голос, и Гарри, чуть повернув голову, увидел через койку от себя расплывчатый силуэт Амели. Он пошарил руками вокруг и нашел на тумбочке очки. Нацепив их на нос, он огляделся, с неудовольствием отмечая несколько склянок на своей тумбочке.</p><p>— Как я тут оказался? — спросил Гарри. Последним его воспоминанием был момент в Лесу, когда он сидел рядом с Сириусом и вслух рассуждал о ведении боя и средствах, что можно использовать во время него. Потом Блэк начал говорить что-то, а Гарри смотрел на камешки и белый снег... Он заснул? Или потерял сознание? </p><p>— Тебя п'гинес этот ваш великан, — Амели деланно повела плечами. — Викто’га п’гогнали из-за этого.</p><p>— Как жаль, — без толики сочувствия произнес Гарри. Он закрыл глаза и постарался прийти в себя. Значит, Сириус решил, что его нервный срыв заслуживает быть предоставленным Помфри, и отправил его отдыхать. В некоторой степени Гарри был ему благодарен: он не желал сейчас вертеться в шумной гриффиндорской гостиной. Тихое больничное крыло могло остудить его разгоряченное сердце.</p><p>Но вряд ли Блэк сделал это только ради него: скорей всего, Бродяга уже побывал у Дамблдора. Что он ему наговорил? И что сказал директор? С каждой секундой вопросов становилось все больше, а Гарри, до сих пор взволнованный сном, не мог трезво оценивать ситуацию, чтобы делать выводы.</p><p>— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он у Амели, немного отдохнув. Девушка читала толстую книгу, лежавшую у нее на коленях, но повернула голову, услышав его голос.</p><p>— Ничего се’гьезного, — отмахнулась шармбатонка. </p><p>— Я видел, как ты ночью кралась к кабинету профессора Снейпа.</p><p>Амели удивленно приподняла брови. </p><p>— Ты за мной следишь? — со смехом в голосе спросила она. Гарри ожидал отрицания или же испуга, но никак не насмешек, поэтому немного растерялся. </p><p>— Неправда. Просто... случайно заметил.</p><p>— Чтобы заметить меня там, тебе нужно было там находиться, — девушка хитро прищурилась. — Что ты делал в подземельях ночью? У кого ты был?</p><p>— Да нет же, — Гарри почувствовал, как его скулы краснеют, — я.... ну... Просто знаю, что ты там была.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что видел меня.</p><p>— Ладно, я там был, — Гарри не собирался раскрывать ей секрет Карты Мародеров, поэтому торопливо придумывал хорошую легенду. — Не важно, что я там делал.</p><p>— Тогда неважно, что со мной случилось, — Амели отвернулась и снова принялась читать. Гарри раздраженно хмыкнул: он вовсе не собирался настаивать и расспрашивать шармбатонку о произошедшем. Возможно, ей было неприятно говорить об этом, ведь, судя по всему, ее затея с треском провалилась.</p><p>Гарри некоторое время просто лежал, глядя на сероватое окно. Он не пришел на отработку, значит, Малфой работал один. У него была идея... Гарри искренне сомневался, что идея Драко и правда, окажется блестящей. О чем она могла быть? О том, как они снова сбегут? Или о Патронусе? Гарри нравилось проводить с ним время, нравилось ощущать опасное влечение к чему-то новому, к постоянной борьбе, не угрожающей его жизни. Ему нравилось даже просто смотреть на него, но Малфой вполне мог устать от всего этого. Рано или поздно он мог понять, что помощь Гарри совершенно не ощущается на результатах его обучения, что он сам наедине с книгой добился бы большего...</p><p>Гриффиндорец прикусил губу, отвернув лицо в сторону от Амели. А если Малфой уже это понял? Чем он обманывался, чтобы они и дальше могли проводить время вместе? Ведь Гарри был довольно посредственным источником тайн и секретов, довольно скрытным и с трудом раскрывающим свои хитрости. Едва ли Драко мог предугадать, что он откроет ему тайну Выручай-Комнаты, — чего же он хотел тогда? Или все та же опасность держала его рядом с Гарри? Может, будучи выращенным в строгих правилах своего отца, он почувствовал вкус нарушения запрета, свободы и подсел на это так же, как и Гарри впал в зависимость от него самого?</p><p>Ответов на эти вопросы у юноши не было. Он не знал, что ему думать, он лишь лежал и бесцельно разглядывал потолок, пытаясь в безукоризненной его белизне увидеть что-нибудь особенное. Он надеялся, что Амели заведет с ним разговор, но девушка молчала, и с каждой секундой Гарри терял в себе уверенность в желании общаться с ней. В некоторой степени ему было все равно, что с ней случилось и что с ней будет, любопытство его улеглось: он устал беспокоиться. Сириус был прав, хватит бояться за себя и других, ему нужно сделать что-нибудь.</p><p>Сделать. Гарри впал в задумчивость относительно и этого слова. Что он мог сделать сейчас, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь? Он рассказал Сириусу, и, хоть беспокойство и снедало его, он все же не жалел о своем решении. Он многое рассказал Рону и Гермионе, а новых тайн, которые им бы следовало знать, у него не было. Гарри мог также пойти к Драко Малфою и признаться ему в своих чувствах, но это было бы неразумно, ведь их натянутые отношения, в природе которых ни тот, ни другой не желали разбираться, лопнули бы по швам. Это все были запретные или изведанные территории, будто одна и та же плоскость, по которой Гарри бродил, боясь перейти в другую. Он видел себя двухмерным человечком, которого снедало безумное желание стать трехмерным. Ему хотелось подняться, наполниться объемом, но он не мог придумать способ, как это сделать. Как все изменить, как, не разрушив старых условий?</p><p>«Это невозможно», — подумал Гарри. Невозможно стать лучше или хуже, сидя на месте, ведь любое изменение сопровождается решительностью, движением. Ему нужно что-то значимое для его сердца, что-то особенное, что сможет благотворно на него повлиять. Но что, что? Гарри видел прутья своей золотой клетки: он не сможет покинуть Хогвартс. Не убежит, не ощутит настоящей свободы, пока угроза Волдеморта не исчезнет или пока директор Дамблдор его не отпустит. «Пойдем домой», — сказал ему Том во сне. Домой? Разве Хогвартс — не дом? «Нет, — ответил Гарри сам себе, — это не дом, пока он удерживает меня и грозит уничтожить». Хогвартс был его домом в то время, когда он понятия не имел об истинном своем предназначении, когда стены замка не напоминали ему о смерти. </p><p>Гарри взглянул на ярко-желтые цветы, стоящие на одной из тумбочек. Они напомнили ему о солнце, которое в этот день не соизволило выглянуть из-за туч. Гарри казалось, что собирается весенняя гроза: из окна веяло странным, чистым воздухом. Мальчик хотел встать и посмотреть на небо, которое с койки ему было не видно, как дверь вдруг распахнулась.  </p><p>На пороге стоял Гриндевальд, нахмуренный и весьма напряженный. Он быстрым шагом вошел в лазарет, держа волшебную палочку в руке. Черная мантия, глухо застегнутая под горлом, делала его образ скорбным и жестким. Гарри настороженно следил за ним и знал, что Амели тоже следит, — ее взгляд скользил параллельно его. Но Гриндевальд не нападал на них; он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и одна из ширм прожужжала по полу, скрыв Гарри от глаз шармбатонки. Мужчина приблизился. Еще несколько взмахов, и Гарри почти почувствовал дуновение заглушающей магии.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — отчеканил профессор, садясь на край кровати. Гарри попытался отодвинуть ногу, но мужчина вдруг резко вцепился в нее, сжав его лодыжку в своих тонких, но сильных пальцах. — Хорошо, что вы пришли в себя.</p><p>— Да, мне это тоже очень нравится, — выдавил из себя Гарри, не зная, что ему говорить и как вести себя. Он понимал, что Гриндевальда прислал Дамблдор, но профессор ЗОТИ был непредсказуем. Он смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, который невозможно было понять, — это было общей его чертой с Северусом Снейпом.</p><p>— Знаете, мистер Поттер, — пальцы еще сильней сжались на ноге юноши, — вчера вечером ваш дорогой родственник ворвался в кабинет директора и устроил там пренеприятную сцену. Вам известно, почему он это сделал?</p><p>— Известно, сэр.</p><p>На губах Гриндевальда появилась легкая, сдерживаемая улыбка. Он чуть склонил голову, глядя на Гарри. С его красивого точеного лица пропала холодная злоба, наоборот, мужчина словно был рад.</p><p>— Ваше вмешательство могло погубить весь план, этот оборванец — ваш дражайший родственничек — понятия не имеет о сдержанности и манерах. Дамблдор недоволен вами обоими. Раскаиваетесь в содеянном?</p><p>— Нет, сэр, — Гарри упрямо вздернул подбородок, глядя в небесно-голубые глаза профессора ЗОТИ. Коралловые губы Гриндевальда раскрылись, изогнувшись в дьявольской улыбке. Он рассматривал мальчика, не осуждая его: в его взгляде было лишь любопытство и довольство.</p><p>— Нет? — он деланно удивился. — Я думал, что вы, мистер Поттер, как никто другой преданы Альбусу и уж точно никогда не сделаете того, что он запретил вам делать.</p><p>— Я не сказал ничего, что было бы важно для профессора Дамблдора. Я говорил с Сириусом лишь о том, что волнует лично меня.</p><p>— Как интересно, — мужчина откинулся на свою руку, и Гарри пришлось стиснуть зубы: ему было уже больно. — Ваш крестный предъявил нам претензии, что мы возлагаем на вас слишком многое, не даем спокойно жить и бессовестно используем в наших планах, помыкая вами. Об этом вы с ним говорили?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри смутился. Он отвел взгляд и опустил голову. — Зачем вы пришли?</p><p>Ему показалось, что его голос прозвучал слишком сипло. Сердце его вдруг забилось быстрей, и в голове будто вспыхнул тревожный огонек, похожий на навязчивую мысль. Окклюменция! Гарри почти мгновенно среагировал, вспоминая все, о чем он говорил с Дамблдором. Его успехи в этой науке были налицо: барьеры, похожие на тяжелые пыльные шторы, надежно прятали его. Ворох мимолетных мыслей, картин и эпизодов заслонил все собой, и Гарри смотрел на это будто со стороны. Он прятался в сердцевине, скрывался среди молчаливых стен, и Гриндевальд не мог его достать.</p><p>Волшебник хмыкнул, оценив сопротивление. Гарри уж было понадеялся, что его защита выдержала, как вдруг что-то накинулось на него сзади, его мысли поднялись, словно волна, и все вокруг стало кристально чистым. Он не мог моргнуть и смотрел на ангельское лицо профессора, чувствуя, как кто-то назойливо копошится в его мыслях. Он пытался приложить усилие, взывал к атакующей тьме, но ничего не получалось.</p><p>Вдруг атака закончилась. Гарри тяжело задышал. Гриндевальд схватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в лицо.</p><p>— Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе в начале этого года?</p><p>— Помню, — сквозь зубы прошипел Гарри. Он помнил, да, хотя никогда не возвращался к этому моменту в своей памяти. Вдруг, как наяву, в его голове зазвучал голос:</p><p>
  <i>— Ты просто боишься. Ты устал от своей миссии, от своей славы, от своего бремени... Ты никогда не хотел быть лидером и нести ответственность за чужие жизни. Ошибусь ли я, если скажу, что ты бы много отдал за возможность превратиться в серую посредственность?</i>
</p><p>И Сириус об этом говорил. О страхе. О том, что Гарри боится, при этом оставаясь храбрым львом. Гриффиндорец не знал, что и думать, он беспомощно смотрел на профессора. Тот поймал его, касаясь руками лица и шеи. Гарри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Выучи этот урок, маленький Гарри Поттер, — проникновенно сказал ему профессор, а потом вдруг резко поднялся. Его пальцы почти нежно мазнули Гарри по щеке, и юноша, не ожидая этого от себя, вдруг потянулся за этим прикосновением. </p><p>— Вы не ответили, — произнес он в прямую спину профессора. — Что вы хотели? Дамблдор вас послал?</p><p>— Дамблдор? — Гриндевальд обернулся, немного высокомерно оглядев гриффиндорца. — Я пришел сам. И я всего лишь хотел посмотреть на тебя после того, когда ты впервые осмелился на что-то, противоречащее воле твоего наставника. </p><p>— Почему вы так говорите? — удивился Гарри. — Вы будто пытаетесь настроить меня против него. Разве вы не... — он смутился, мысленно обругав себя за подобную наглость. Но мужчина лишь вскинул бровь и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Что бы там мы не, — передразнил он, — это не делает меня слепым. Одного мальчика он уже погубил, а теперь пытается сделать это и со вторым.</p><p>— А вы не пытаетесь меня погубить? — тихо спросил Гарри. Он думал, что волшебник разозлится, но тот вдруг улыбнулся. Свет из окна странно обрисовывал его фигуру, делая его похожим на призрак.</p><p>— Ты упертый ученик, маленький Гарри Поттер, и совсем меня не слушаешь. Я пытаюсь сделать тебя сильнее.</p><p>Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и заглушающие чары спали. Гриндевальд быстрым шагом покинул лазарет, а Гарри еще какое-то время смотрел ему в спину, думая о сказанном. Его немного смущало то, что профессор ЗОТИ был доволен его поступком, хотя в плане — и правда, стоящем под угрозой, — он принимал непосредственное участие. Он давно замечал, что отношения между двумя могущественными волшебниками складываются весьма странные, хотя не пытался вникнуть в их природу. Гарри помотал головой, потому что на ум ему приходило только одно, и он почти ненавидел свое буйство гормонов.</p><p>— Хо’гошие у вас п’геподаватели, — одобряюще хмыкнула Амели за ширмой. Та отъехала обратно, и Гарри увидел, что шармбатонка держит в руках светлую волшебную палочку. — У нас в школе таких не бывает, п’гиходится довольствоваться ста’гыми madame.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Съедят, — Амели кровожадно, но в то же время обольстительно улыбнулась. — Девушки и не то могут.</p><p>Гарри натянуто посмеялся, все еще погруженный в свои мысли.</p><p> </p><p>После обеда, который принес испуганный эльф, он покинул больничное крыло. К Амели снова пришел Крам, явно не настроенный на беседу с гриффиндорцем, и атмосфера повисла крайне неловкая. Юноша не собирался весь день просиживать на койке, поэтому, переодевшись и собрав свои вещи, он отправился в Гриффиндорскую Башню. </p><p>Там, к его глубочайшему удивлению, было пусто. Только на диванчике в углу сидел семикурсник с тенями под глазами настолько синими, что их было видно из другого конца комнаты. Перед ним лежал курс продвинутого зельеварения, и это все объясняло.</p><p>— Привет, — Гарри неуверенно подошёл к юноше. Тот вздрогнул и поднял на него мутный взгляд. — А где все?</p><p>— Все? — парень оглядел гостиную. Пару секунд он сомневался, а потом вспомнил: — А, они все на игре. Квиддич решили устроить, а что ЖАБА на носу, всем плевать.</p><p>— И кто играет?</p><p>— Да откуда я знаю, — юноша отмахнулся и снова уткнулся в свои зелья. Гарри пожал плечами. Он забросил в спальню мантию, надел теплый свитер, связанный миссис Уизли — на улице было не настолько тепло, чтобы гулять в одной рубашке, — и отправился на поле. Квиддич был как раз тем, что помогло бы ему расслабиться.</p><p>Оказалось, что школьники вновь устроили полюбившуюся игру «Все против всех». Гарри не был настроен гоняться за снитчем, поэтому он направился к трибунам, где сидели болельщики. Гермиона заметила его и замахала, подзывая.</p><p>— Гарри, что с тобой случилось? — обеспокоенно затараторила она. — Ты исчез вчера, а вечером нам сказали, что ты снова в больничном крыле и к тебе нельзя.</p><p>— Да ничего серьезного, — промямлил Гарри. — Просто я устал, и мадам Помфри посоветовала мне переночевать в лазарете. Не беспокойся об этом. Расскажи лучше, — он перешел в нападение, пытаясь увести подругу от темы, — кто выигрывает?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — Гермиона пожала плечами и постучала пальцем по толстой книге на коленях. — Я тут только ради Рона.</p><p>Кто-то рядом хмыкнул, и Гарри, наклонившись назад, увидел Парвати и Лаванду, поглядывающих в их сторону. На трибунах сидели в основном одни девчонки, и его появление их взбудоражило.</p><p>— А ты не хочешь летать? — спросила подруга. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Не сегодня, — он устремил взгляд в небо, где носилась толпа на метлах. Он не мог углядеть Малфоя или Седрика, зато с легкостью заметил всех Уизли, сбившихся в кучу и придумывающих стратегию. Тонкая фигурка Джинни, одетой в джинсы и джемпер, вызвала у него странный прилив нежности — Гарри поспешил опустить глаза. Гермиона вновь начала читать, а ему, как оказалось, нечем было заняться. Матча как такового не было, а куча мала, летающая без правил и счета, была весьма сомнительным предметом для наблюдений. Конечно, было бы намного интереснее, если бы он играл, но Гарри не был настроен на соревнования.</p><p>Он вновь принялся думать о том, что взбудоражило его фантазию в больничном крыле. Смутные и нестройные ряды теорий не были достаточно надежной опорой для вывода, но Гарри все-таки пришел к решению: ему следует изменить еще что-нибудь, сделать что-то решительное. Ему нужно что-то новое, очередной выброс внутренней тьмы, а для этого необходим источник.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза. Мысленно отметя в сторону Сириуса, профессоров, друзей и Малфоя, он наткнулся на образ, с недавних пор запрятанный в глубине его рассуждений. И когда он открыл глаза, Седрик Диггори уже опустился на поле и стоял, тяжело дыша и неуверенно глядя в его сторону. Гарри сжался на своей скамье, а потом, нервно прикусив щеку с внутренней стороны, помахал пуффендуйцу и легко улыбнулся. </p><p>К его глубочайшему удивлению, Седрик помахал ему в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. На краю. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Собиралась гроза. Тихое, размеренное тепло последних дней было лишь затишьем перед бурей, но оно прошло, и с севера потянул сухой, недовольный ветер. Облака начали сереть, наливаться тяжестью; они медленно ползли к замку, будто угрожая.</p><p>Гарри стоял около окна в своей спальне и смотрел на клубящиеся тучи. Мрачная погода совсем его не радовала, он уже успел соскучиться по теплу. Тяжелые мысли, что наполняли его прошлым вечером, превратились в воображаемые доспехи, скрывающие его тело. Он чувствовал себя ледяным рыцарем, застывшим в траурном молчании над черным морем, роль которого исполняло далекое озеро. Откуда в его голове появились гротескные мысли, он не знал.</p><p>— Гарри, ты собрался? — раздался голос Рона. Уизли натягивал штаны, с некоторой досадой отмечая, что они становятся ему коротки. Гарри пару секунд недоуменно моргал, глядя на друга, а потом перевел взгляд на свою руку. Оказалось, что он держал в руках носки.</p><p>— Да, сейчас, — юноша мотнул головой, приходя в себя. В последнее время он чувствовал себя неважно.</p><p>Он быстро натянул носки и мантию, валяющуюся на кровати. Попытавшись расчесать волосы и потерпев в этом поражение, он вместе с Роном отправился в гостиную, где их уже ждала Гермиона.</p><p>— Сегодня ты никуда не исчез, — подруга подозрительно оглядела его лицо. Гарри знал, что выглядит помятым и не слишком бодрым; улыбка у него получилась вялой и кислой. Гермиона покачала головой и ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. Рон хмыкнул, подмигнул приятелю, и втроем они направились вниз.</p><p>— Сегодня последний день для работы Снейпа, — радостно сообщил Рон по пути. — Сил моих больше нет выносить этого придурка Крэбба.</p><p>— Не стоит так говорить о людях, — произнесла Гермиона, но, заметив скептический взгляд приятеля, смягчилась. — Хотя, подозреваю, он не приносит много пользы.</p><p>— Он все только портит и ничего не делает! Обидно, что оценку-то поставят нам обоим. Вот вам с Гарри повезло.</p><p>— С чего бы? </p><p>— Гринграсс выглядит вполне сдержанной и молчаливой, а Забини... К нему можно привыкнуть.</p><p>Гарри зевнул, пропуская слова друга мимо ушей. Он смотрел в каждое окно, мимо которого они проходили, и везде видел одно и то же: нечто темное и сильное двигалось к замку. Буря, настоящий ураган. После него теплая погода наверняка установится, но это не отменяло грустного ожидания проливного дождя с грозами. Гарри казалось, что он впадает в мрачное оцепенение, глядя на подобные картины. В нем рождалось стремление совершить что-нибудь значимое до того момента, когда ветер и тучи достигнут Хогвартса, — он вновь возвращался к своим тяжелым мыслям.</p><p>Главной темой для размышлений был вчерашний разговор с Дамблдором, являющийся скорее проверкой и давлением, чем беседой. Они почти не говорили об окклюменции, но Гарри постоянно ее использовал. Дирeктoр спрашивал его о Сириусе, о переживаниях, о том, почему Гарри решил рассказать тому важные подробности, пытался найти в его словах умысел сорваться... Гриффиндорцу было жутко неприятно осознавать, что волшебник в нем сомневается, боится за него, и забота его лишь наполовину относится к самому Гарри. Это сделало их встречу сухой и серьезной, оставляющей неприятный след. Юноша переживал о происходящем ночью, лежа в кровати и мучаясь бессонницей. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, почему атмосфера стремительно накаляется. Что-то должно случиться, Гарри казалось, что он сам готов наконец разразиться громом.</p><p>— О, смотри, Полумна, — сказала Гермиона, вырывая мальчика из его размышлений. Гарри вздрогнул и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывала подруга. </p><p>И правда, Полумна была там. Она стояла около доспехов и заглядывала в шлем, встав на носочки. Она была без oбуви и в носках разных цветов, волосы ее были не расчесаны, а на лице красовался след от зубной пасты. Друзья тут же подошли к ней.</p><p>— Привет, — улыбнулся Гарри когтевранке. Рон и Гермиона последовали его примеру. </p><p>— Доброе утро, — Полумна отпустила доспехи и взглянула на приятелей. — Как поживаете?</p><p>— Вполне хорошо, — ляпнул Рон. Белесые брови Полумны поползли вверх. — Идешь на завтрак?</p><p>— Да, — Полумна выглядела растерянной и удивленно глядела на Рона. Гермиона кашлянула, спрятав за этим смешок.</p><p>— Знаете, вы идите без меня, — Гарри посмотрел на друзей, пытаясь взглядом им передать, что он сам поможет Полумне. Те расценили его жест по-своему и хитро переглянулись. На лице Уизли появилась странная улыбка. Он подмигнул другу, и они с Гермионой ушли в сторону Большого Зала. </p><p>— Что случилось с твоей обувью? — спросил Гарри, когда друзья скрылись за поворотом. Ему стало легче, когда он остался вдвоем с Лавгуд, — как будто бы часть его печали испарилась.</p><p>— Полагаю, ее украли, — Полумна пожала плечами, легко улыбаясь. Ее голубые глаза казались просто огромными. — Сегодня утром я встала, а ее нет.</p><p>— Ты не пробовала использовать Акцио?  </p><p>— Пробовала, — девочка вытащила из кармана своей мантии комок веревочек ядовито-зеленого и синего цветов. — Прилетело только это. Наверное, их кто-то приклеил или заколдовал. </p><p>— Ничего, найдем, — Гарри ободряюще пожал ее плечо. </p><p>Они пошли по коридору, заглядывая во все тайные закутки, которые знали. Полумна иногда зябко ежилась, и Гарри не знал, как еще ей помочь, ведь в замке было тепло. Он помог ей стереть зубную пасту со щеки, пока девочка стягивала свои растрепанные волосы в высокий пышный хвост.</p><p>— Слышала, твоя отработка заканчивается, — вдруг сказала Полумна, когда они, заглянув в доспехи, обнаружили там недовольное и малознакомое привидение. </p><p>— Правда? — Гарри удивился и не слишком обрадовался. Конца их отработки не было видно, да и обозначали его только шкафы, которые они не разобрали. Но шкафов было мало, а проступок их был не так уж тяжел. — А кто это сказал?  </p><p>— Профессор Снейп, — Полумна равнодушно пожала плечами. Гарри ждал продолжения фразы, но девочка лишь растерянно покусывала палец, оглядывая стены.</p><p>— Ты говорила с ним? — попытался подтолкнуть ее к верной мысли Гарри.</p><p>— О, нет. Я просто слышала, как он говорил с Драко Малфоем.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Ему совсем не понравилась эта новость. Если их отработка закончится, то им придется придумать новый способ видеться и... Об этом он уже думал. Малфой может не захотеть этого.</p><p>— А где ты их встретила?</p><p>Полумна замялась, нечитаемым взглядом посмотрела на Гарри — и вдруг ойкнула.</p><p>— А вот и моя обувь! </p><p>Оказалось, светлые ботиночки висели под потолком. Друзьям пришлось постараться, чтобы снять их. Гарри не спешил возвращаться к своему вопросу, заметив, что Лавгуд не хочет на него отвечать. В его голове тут же сложилась логическая цепочка, из которой он вывел подозрительный вывод: Полумна была в слизеринских подземельях? </p><p>— А кто ее у тебя крадет?</p><p>— Скорей всего нарглы, — Полумна надела свои ботиночки, постучала ногами по полу, будто проверяя его на прочность. — Они любят все прятать. Немного жестоко, но что поделать, это в их природе.</p><p>— Да, точно, — Гарри вздохнул. Говорить о нарглах не хотелось. — Как твои дела? Помимо пропадающей обуви.</p><p>— О, очень хорошо, — Полумна, обрадованная своей находкой, почти пританцовывала. Друзья отправились в Большой Зал, надеясь, что не опоздали окончательно. — Недавно я гуляла в Лесу с фестралами и нашла необычный барьер. Странно, что он стоит так близко и не везде.</p><p>— Да-а, очень странно.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Полумну, чувствуя, что вопрос завис на кончике его языка. Он понимал, что не стоит спрашивать и что это не слишком тактично, но любопытство — странное и въедливое — скоблило его изнутри. Двери Большого Зала были совсем рядом, но время еще оставалось.</p><p>— А что у тебя с З...</p><p>— Ох, не спрашивай об этом, — Полумна вздохнула с совершенно непривычным для нее выражением лица. Брови ее страдальчески изогнулись, а в глазах появилось настоящее замешательство. Она первой подскочила к дверям Зала и тут же помахала Гарри, извиняясь одним взглядом. — До встречи. Спасибо, что помог мне.</p><p>— Давай... — Гарри растерянно смотрел ей вслед, ничего не понимая, а потом поплелся к гриффиндорскому столу. Завтрак был в самом разгаре, Гермиона уже прикончила свою порцию овсянки и теперь со странным выражением лица наблюдала за тем, как Рон уплетает омлет. Когда Гарри подошел, она вздрогнула и подняла на него взгляд.</p><p>— Нашли ее обувь?</p><p>— Ага, — Гарри сел и потянулся к тостам. Он намазал один джемом и тут же вцепился в него зубами. — Она думает, ее крадут нарглы.</p><p>— Кто такие нарглы? — полюбопытствовал Фред, сидящий рядом и ненароком подслушавший беседу. Рон помычал, показывая, что ему тоже интересно.</p><p>— Воображаемые существа, крадущие обувь, — презрительно фыркнула Гермиона. — Интересно, Полумна осознает, что на самом деле все это делают остальные когтевранцы?</p><p>— Не думаю, — Гарри кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону когтевранского стола. Полумна, похожая на белоснежный одуванчик из-за копны своих пушащихся волос, медленно ела овсянку. — Она не видит зла.</p><p>Отчего-то его фраза привела к молчанию. Какое-то время друзья просто ели. Гермиона задумалась о чем-то и так и замерла, не донеся стакан с соком до рта; Рон медленно жевал, а близнецы странно поглядывали на преподавательский стол. Гарри смотрел на темное, клубящееся небо над Большим Залом, на низко висящие тучи, чернеющие с краев, а потом наклонился к Фреду, желая избавиться от ощущения гнетущей тишины в компании.</p><p>— Как продвигается ваша работа с тем котлом?</p><p>Гермиона тут же нахмурилась. Ей было известно о новом приобретении близнецов, но она категорически его не одобряла. Рон же был горячо заинтересован, поэтому тут же повернулся к братьям. Фред и Джордж пока не подпускали других к своему агрегату, тестировали его, поэтому было очень интересно узнать, достигли ли они успехов. Но близнецы отчего-то не выглядели довольными, они переглядывались, будто мысленно совещаясь.</p><p>— С ним творится что-то странное...</p><p>— Я же говорила, — тут же встряла Гермиона, но замолкла, когда три одинаковых скептических взгляда впились в нее.</p><p>— Так вот, — не слишком уверенно продолжил Фред, — нам кажется, что его использует кто-то помимо нас. Какой-то вор...</p><p>— Вор? — Рон насмешливо фыркнул. — Пивз ночью прилетает к вашему котлу?</p><p>— Очень смешно, Ронни, — без тени улыбки осадил его Джордж.<br/>— Почти так же смешно, как гном в его ночном горшке... — шепотом, который был прекрасно слышен Гарри и Гермионе, добавил Фред.<br/>— Нет, — Джордж легко пихнул брата в бок, и они оба разом легко улыбнулись. — Например, сегодня утром мы проснулись, а котел был горячим! Там есть специальный отсек, куда наливается основа, и там осталось немного. Кто-то его использовал ночью.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что это был не один из вас? — голосом опытного сыщика спросила Гермионы.</p><p>— Думаешь, кому-то из нас есть резон скрывать что-то? — близнецы вновь переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на Гермиону такими взглядами, словно она сморозила какую-то невероятную глупость. — Нет, это точно не мы и не Ли.</p><p>— Почему не Ли?</p><p>— Эй, — недовольно воскликнул Ли, который сидел рядом с Джорджем, но был поглощен чтением Пророка. Видимо, последнюю фразу он-таки услышал.</p><p>— Спокойней, друг, мы знаем, что это не ты, — Джордж похлопал его по плечу и снова повернулся. — Мы... так сказать, разделили комнату. Но наши защитные чары были взломаны, а потом поставлены на место — причем очень искусно. Едва ли — прости, дружище, — Ли бы так смог.</p><p>— Насколько искусно? — поинтересовался заинтригованный Гарри.</p><p>— Настолько, что даже профессор МакГонагалл бы не заметила. Но наши с Джорджем чары особенные, — в голосе Фреда появились теплые нотки. — Наши совместные заклинания склеиваются. Разная магия превращается в однородную, понимаете?</p><p>— Это интересно, — Гермиона выглядела преисполненной любопытства. — Это из-за того, что вы близнецы? А что еще есть?</p><p>— Ну, мы можем пользоваться палочками друг друга, — Фред пожал плечами, будто сказал вещь совершенно обыденную. — Но это не суть. Кто-то ночью пришел или прилетел в нашу спальню, нарушил наши чары, использовал котел так, что мы не проснулись, а потом ушел, при этом чары восстановив. Если бы не эта особенность нашего колдовства, то эту ювелирную работу было бы невозможно выявить.</p><p>— Это странно, — заключил Рон. — И ни вы, ни Ли ничего не слышали и не видели?</p><p>— Ничего. Только капли основы остались. Но их так мало, — Фред страдальчески пожал плечами. — Очень мало... Мы думали даже пойти к профессору Снейпу, чтобы он сказал, что это за зелье, но так и не собрались.</p><p>— А кто еще знает о вашем Фламеле-1? — спросил Гарри. Новость близнецов его совсем не обрадовала. Любое таинственное происшествие вблизи гриффиндорской гостиной вызывало опасения. </p><p>— Да никто, — Джордж почесал в затылке. — Только вы.</p><p>— Может, устроим слежку? — воодушевился Рон. — Например, вы ложитесь спать как всегда, а кто-то в мантии-невидимке спрячется рядом.</p><p>— Неплохо, — согласился Гарри.</p><p>— Опасно, — отрезала Гермиона. — Кто бы к вам ни ходил, это весьма подозрительная личность. И сильная, если он смог снять ваши защитные барьеры, а потом восстановить их...</p><p>— А вдруг он придет и нападет на них? — воскликнул Рон. — Лучше будет его подловить.</p><p>— Лучше будет избавиться от котла, — Гермиона уставилась на мальчиков взглядом, похожим на взгляд безумной совы. Все три Уизли медленно отодвинулись от нее, поднимая подбородки. Рон недобро сощурился, а на лицах близнецов появилось непривычное выражение легкого презрения.</p><p>— Избавиться от котла? — тихо произнес Рон. — Хочешь сказать, избавиться от возможности создать, — голос его стал почти неслышным, — философский камень?</p><p>Гермиона поджала губы.</p><p>— Это опасно...</p><p>— Иногда нужно рискнуть, Гермиона, — жестко произнес Фред. — За большие успехи нужно платить большую цену.</p><p>— Жертвовать своей безопасностью? </p><p>— Много чем приходится жертвовать.</p><p>Близнецы поднялись. Они сухо попрощались, кинули на Рона и Гарри многозначительные взгляды и ушли. Гермиона, рассерженная и почти пристыженная, надулась. Она посмотрела на друзей, но, увидев на их лицах молчаливое согласие с близнецами, оскорбленно отвернулась.</p><p>Гарри думал над словами Фреда. Они неприятно задевали его, напоминали о том, что настойчиво ему внушал Гриндевальд. Юноша покосился на преподавательский стол, но профессора там уже не было: завтрак близился к концу, пора было собираться.</p><p>— Пойдемте на травологию, — Рон поднялся. Гермиона встала следом, все еще храня скорбное молчание. Гарри поплелся за ними, не зная, что ему делать: он поддерживал желание близнецов и Рона поймать злоумышленника, но... сейчас было не время для загадок.</p><p>Гермиона не разговаривала с мальчиками, а Рон оскорбленно бубнил себе под нос: «Избавиться... камень...». Гарри вновь чувствовал себя неуютно между ними, тишина давила. По пути на травологию он увидел около хижины Хагрида Сириуса, который сидел без движения и смотрел в сторону озера, где раскачивался жуткий корабль дурмстрангцев. Крестный даже в облике пса казался печальным, одиноким, и Гарри не рискнул его звать. </p><p>На травологии они собирали листья тянучника. Проекты закончились, и Гарри был доволен лескиретом, который вырос у них с Невиллом. Хотя он не принимал активного участия в заботе об этом растении, небольшой кустик, стоящий в углу оранжереи, радовал его. Мадам Стебль сказала, что ближе к лету они посадят их проектные растения на поляне.</p><p>Гарри предавался своим мыслям весь урок. Тянучник был упрямым растением, со стеблями настолько прочными, что их было не разрезать. Они как резина гнулись под ножом, скользили и изворачивались. Гермиона додумалась вытягивать лист на максимальное расстояние, а потом рубить ножом, как топором. Один лист она так отсекла, а со вторым вышла проблема: нож чуть не отскочил в Рона, и Уизли нахмурился еще сильней.</p><p>— Прости, — пробормотала девочка, заливаясь густой краской. Рон вздохнул, Гарри закатил глаза. </p><p>На зельеварении они с Забини заканчивали их Скорпионий раствор. Блейз скрупулезно цедил капли ядовитой основы, пока Гарри, положив голову на скрещенные руки, следил за его действиями. Неподалеку сидел Малфой, окидывающий Симуса полным презрения взглядом. Он выглядел таким недовольным, что Гарри было даже интересно узнать, что же так расстроило Драко. Их с Финниганом зелье было идеальным и гордо стояло посреди стола.</p><p>Малфой, наверное, обиделся. На Гарри он смотрел крайне редко, мимолетно, будто тот его почти не интересовал. Это не могло быть правдой, ведь его «блестящая идея» так и осталась секретом. Гарри жаждал услышать ее сегодня. Сегодня. Их последний вечер. А потом у Драко снова не будет алиби, и он не захочет рисковать. Все внутри Гарри протестующе заныло. Он украдкой посмотрел на слизеринца и вздрогнул, поймав ответный взгляд. Слишком откровенно, их могут заметить — Гарри это понимал, поэтому медленно отвернулся, втайне наслаждаясь тем, каким смятенным выглядел Малфой.</p><p>— Поттер, — резкий голос Забини вырвал его из мечтаний. Блейз недовольно смотрел на него, хмурился. — Может, ты уже будешь что-то делать?</p><p>— Да, конечно, — огромным усилием воли Гарри заставил себя не смотреть на Драко. Тот, может, все еще его рассматривал, предоставляя возможность увидеть томное сочетание его холодных глаз, бледной кожи и приоткрытых губ... «Хватит», — приказал Гарри себе и сосредоточился на Блейзе. — Что делать? </p><p>— Доведи вот эти листья до состояния трухи, — слизеринец пихнул ему горстку твердых, будто каменных листочков темно-синего цвета. — Это последний ингредиент. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри послушно взял ступку и начал молоть листья. Те с хрустом ломались. Какое-то время он сосредоточено работал, а потом Забини вдруг тихо спросил:</p><p>— Над Лавгуд издеваются? — голос его был серьезен и тверд. Гарри поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на парня. Тот разглядывал процеженный яд перед собой.</p><p>— А как ты думаешь? — так же тихо ответил Гарри. Блейз быстро посмотрел на него, и гриффиндорец, заметив что-то искренне-взволнованное в его лице, решился на новый вопрос: — Вы с ней... общаетесь?</p><p>— Немного. Я нашел ее однажды в лесу с этими... фестралами, с тех пор она иногда рассказывает мне что-нибудь, — поделился Забини, почти не скрывая гордых ноток в голосе. Он хотел рассказать что-то еще, как вдруг замер, поднял подбородок и отвел взгляд. Гарри удивился, но тут к их парте приблизился Снейп: Забини не хотел быть застуканным за доверительным общением с гриффиндорцем.</p><p>Снейп склонился над их зельем, почти сунув свой крючковатый нос в котел. Забини пнул Гарри под столом — весьма больно, к слову — и кивнул на ступку. Гриффиндорец тут же пододвинул ее к котлу, не решаясь высыпать при Снейпе: мало ли что случится. Зельевар пробурчал что-то себе под нос, сделал пометки на пергаменте и пошел дальше, удостоив Гарри мимолетным, прохладным взглядом.</p><p>— И какой у нас результат? — шепотом поинтересовался юноша, когда профессор отошел. </p><p>— Все отлично, сыпь листья, — слизеринец в его сторону не смотрел. Гарри поморщился — перепады настроения Блейза ему не нравились. Он послушно высыпал листья, и раствор стал светло-оранжевого цвета. Забини аккуратно, держа пробирку щипцами, набрал пробу зелья и, закупорив, понес к столу Снейпа. </p><p>— Вот черт, — услышал Гарри громкий возглас. Он обернулся в тот момент, когда Рон пялился на свой котел совершенно безумным взглядом, запустив пятерню в волосы, а рядом топтался хмурый Крэбб. </p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри у Рона. Тот страдальчески застонал.</p><p>— Посмотри, что сделал этот недоумок!  </p><p>— Я тебе сейчас врежу, — пробурчал Крэбб, и лицо его словно стало еще толще. Гарри вытянул шею, не обращая внимания на слизеринца. Зелье Рона было испорчено: оно медленно сворачивалось и темнело.</p><p>— Он добавил листья медуницы сиреневой, а нужно было голубой! — Рон чуть не плакал. Он уже было повернулся к Гермионе, позабыв обиды и ища помощи, но рядом, как по волшебству, появился Снейп. Он заглянул в котел, и на его лице появилась гаденькая улыбочка. </p><p>— К сожалению, мистер Уизли, — потянул он, — пробы зелья уже сданы, и у мисс Грейнджер нет времени, чтобы помочь вам. Вы готовы сдать свое зелье?</p><p>— Нет, — Рон опустил лицо. Крэбб тупо пялился на своего декана. Вокруг стола мальчиков уже собралась толпа любопытных, и Гарри, стоящий рядом с Роном, заметил, как Крэбба неласково пихнул вбок Малфой. Крэбб скорчился и понурил голову. </p><p>— Как жаль, — без толики сожаления произнес Снейп, выводя на пергаменте ноль. — Будете приходить сюда в субботу вечером и выполнять задание. Да-да, мистер Крэбб, вы тоже.  </p><p>Рон покраснел и с ненавистью уставился в спину Снейпу, возвращающемуся к своему столу, на котором, как послушные солдаты, стояли колбы. Малфой скользнул к мальчику и шутливо похлопал по плечу.</p><p>— Бедный Уизли, — псевдо-жалостливо потянул он, — наверное, очень неприятно быть хуже Долгопупса?</p><p>— Пошел ты, Малфой, — Рон грубо оттолкнул его и начал кидать книги в сумку. Драко злобно рассмеялся, но, заметив, что Гарри стоит совсем рядом, странно стушевался. Презрения на его лице не убавилось, и он отошел к своему столу.</p><p>В коридоре Рон начал ругаться на все лады.</p><p>— Старый козел, — зашипел он, и Гарри с Гермионой сразу поняли, о ком идет речь, — видел же, что у нас было нормальное зелье и что это идиот Крэбб его испортил. Я не хочу тратить субботы на это! </p><p>— Нужно было следить, что делает Крэбб, — наставительно произнесла Гермиона.</p><p>— Нужно было следить, что делает Крэбб, — тонким голосом передразнил ее Рон. — Тебе легко говорить, Гринграсс отличница в зельях и сделала ровно половину. А Гарри вообще сидел и пялился по сторонам — все Забини!</p><p>— Не огрызайся на нас, Рон, — в голосе Гермионы появились опасные обиженные нотки, — мы не виноваты, что тебе достался этот партнер. </p><p>Рон грязно выругался и ускорил шаг. Гарри беспомощно смотрел ему в спину: он ни слова сказать не успел. Гермиона поджала губы и прошептала что-то себе под нос.</p><p>— Он просто погорячился, — попытался успокоить ее юноша.</p><p>— Я знаю, — произнесла Гермиона, и Гарри готов был поклясться, что в ее голосе звучали если не слезы, то сильная обида. — Но это... Да ничего. </p><p>Гермиона и Рон не разговаривали на всех оставшихся уроках, а на Руны девочка убежала так быстро, что Гарри даже не успел с ней попрощаться. Рон все еще был мрачен, поэтому находиться с ним рядом было не слишком приятно. Оставив друга на попечение Невилла, юноша прижался к окну в классе маггловедения и погрузился в свои мысли. Они были мрачными и вяло текущими до тех пор, пока он не увидел стайку пуффендуйцев, идущих к Хагриду. Гарри не мог с такого расстояния узнать кого-нибудь, но позволил себе задуматься о жёлтых шарфах. Одном желтом шарфе.</p><p>У них с Седриком происходило что-то. Диггори больше не бегал от него, бросал долгие взгляды, улыбался... Гарри был не против. Ему вдруг стало настолько все равно, от кого получать заветную нежность — от Диггори, который демонстрировал ему свою взаимность, или от Малфоя, который о подобном даже не задумывался, — что беспокойства его покинули. Он подумывал о том, что несчастного Драко стоит оставить в покое, превратить в холодную недосягаемую мечту, а оставшееся время провести с Седриком — теплым и очень, очень красивым. Это было немного лицемерно и эгоистично, но что поделать: Гарри не видел иного выхода. Он вспоминал тот случай, когда они с Седриком купались в ванне старост: тогда вопрос об отношении не вставал.   </p><p>Гарри ухмыльнулся своему отражению в окне. Пошлое направление мыслей ему неожиданно понравилось, хоть оно и не вызвало в его уставшем сердце должного жаркого отклика.</p><p> </p><p>Только придя с уроков и пару часов проведя в гостиной, Гарри заметил новое сообщение от Малфоя. Он залез в тумбочку, чтобы достать Карту и проверить, где Сириус, но его взгляд удачно упал на пергамент. Среди записей, которые он перечитывал много раз, появилась новая. Она была написана не таким ровным почерком, как все остальные, и гласила:</p><p>
  <i>Сегодня последняя. Только попробуй пропустить.</i>
</p><p>Гарри с жадностью всматривался в буквы. У Малфоя дрожала рука — почему? Он спешил или волновался? Это казалось невозможным. Драко явно планировал что-то, и почему-то Гарри казалось, что ничего хорошего его не ждет. Некоторое смятение сбило его с мыслей о Сириусе, и руки невольно потянулись дальше, к альбому... Там было фото, и Гарри вдруг захотелось увидеть лицо Малфоя... </p><p>В комнату вошел Рон, и гриффиндорец тут же — почти инстинктивно — выхватил пергамент и перо и захлопнул тумбочку. Решение пришло мгновенно. Он, нагнав на лицо чрезвычайно честное выражение, ушел в ванную, где, сев прямо на пол, начал писать ответ, наколдовав лужицу чернил.</p><p>
  <i>Я приду. Что ты задумал?</i>
</p><p>Гарри не хотелось выходить из маленького, но теплого и светлого помещения. На скорый ответ он не надеялся, поэтому в сотый раз начал рассматривать строчки их переписки. Секретной и опасной переписки. Она была довольно сухой и немногословной, только места и время, но все равно... Гарри вздрогнул, когда под его сообщением вдруг появилось новое. Буквы появлялись по мере их написания, загорались ярко-синим цвeтoм и тут же тухли.</p><p>
  <i>Увидишь. Где ты?</i>
</p><p>Гарри задумался на мгновение, не подшутить ли ему над Малфоем, но потом решил, что это будет чересчур.</p><p>
  <i>Прячусь от Рона в ванной.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Фу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Что?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ничего. Это ужасно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ничего ужасного. В нашей гостиной полно народа, в спальне сидит Рон, а тут тихо. Где ты сам?</i>
</p><p>Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки. Каждое слово, даже преисполненное неприязни, наполняло его чем-то теплым. Они будто беседовали, находясь здесь, почти в самом сердце Гриффиндора. Никто не знал, что прочная нить связывает их, тянется сквозь весь замок и несет в себе запретную силу — это, пожалуй, было самым приятным. Гарри погладил пальцем острые буквы; Малфой больше не волновался. Апатичная грусть, владеющая сердцем гриффиндорца весь день, отступила, он вновь почувствовал радость и тягу.</p><p>
  <i>В спальне.</i>
</p><p>Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы воображение Гарри разыгралось. Он смотрел пару секунд на короткую фразу и представлял, представлял, наслаждаясь тем, как мрачное напряжение уходит. Настоящие образы и картины из снов и фантазий смешались в горячую смесь, целиком захватившую ум юноши. Он почти видел перед собой мелькающие силуэты: Малфой, спящий в своей постели на первом курсе или безмятежно развалившийся на диване в Выручай-Комнате; его руки, шея; его белое, как снег, тело на черной простыни, явившееся Гарри в жутком сне... Все это было таким лихим, быстрым, нужным, что Гарри легко поддался соблазну, забыв о своем зароке держать себя в узде. Ему просто хотелось ощутить нежность и ласку не внутри, не в своем сердце, а в своем теле, здесь и сейчас, когда Малфой почти — почти — рядом.</p><p>— Гарри, — раздался голос Рона, сопровождаемый громким стуком. Юноша вздрогнул и подпрыгнул, больно ударившись затылком о стену от неожиданности. Пергамент выпал из его рук, упал на пол, и его уголок испачкался в чернилах. — Что ты там засел? </p><p>— Сейчас, — гриффиндорец с сожалением покосился на пергамент. Он не мог его очистить. Чиркнув быстрое «Мне надо идти», он спрятал пергамент и перо в карман, очистил чернильную лужу. Он поспешил выйти из ванной, чтобы не вызывать у друзей подозрений и избавиться от странного чувства стыда, настигшего его в самую последнюю секунду перед тем, как Рон бестактно ему помешал. Гарри не желал думать об этом и о том, что ему не следовало настолько поддаваться своей тоске.</p><p>Он не думал — не думал, не думал — об этом до самого ужина, а после трапезы отправился на последнюю отработку. Малфой должен был рассказать ему свою блестящую идею, и плохое предчувствие не давало юноше покоя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. На краю. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его идея не была блестящей, вовсе нет. Гарри не хотел осуществлять ее, но он просто не мог отказаться. На какую-то секунду он подумал, что Малфою все известно о его чувствах и что слизеринец просто умело манипулирует его сердцем, потому что Драко не мог не осознавать, какое гипнотическое влияние оказывает его холодное, но агрессивно-страстное лицо, острый взгляд и тихий, тихий шепот... Тогда, в библиотеке, когда они стояли в полумраке между книжными полками, Гарри не мог думать ни о чем другом. То томное напряжение, что копилось в нем, Малфой использовал против него, заставил подчиниться, не сделав для этого ровным счетом ничего.</p><p>Но сейчас чары спали, и нечто сексуальное исчезло из образа юноши. Драко выглядел напуганным и растерянным, будто это не его желанием было вновь прийти сюда. Он оглядывался, осторожно ступал по замерзшему полу и светил себе палочкой. Он постоянно прятал лицо, и Гарри не мог понять, о чем он думает.</p><p>Тайная Комната ни капельки не изменилась. Разве что тут стало еще холодней. Все те же мрачные стены, покрытые зеленоватыми тенями и изморосью, замерзшие лужи на полу, огромное тело василиска, больше похожее на обломок гигантской колонны, и грозная статуя Салазара Слизерина, неприязненно взирающая на незваных гостей. Гарри с опаской поглядывал по сторонам: он не доверял этому месту и понятия не имел, почему Малфоя так тянет сюда. Нет, он знал, конечно, что виной всему Том Реддл, но... это уже третий раз. Гарри казалось, что Драко становится немного зависимым от этого места, и он, позволяя ему сюда приходить, лишь усиливает эту зависимость.</p><p>— Давай уйдем? — робко предложил Гарри, внимательно следя за передвижениями слизеринца. Тот не обращал на него внимания, лишь разглядывал стены, медленно приближаясь к статуе. Перед ней он замер, постоял молча пару минут — и лишь потом ответил.</p><p>— Нет, — он резко обернулся и странным взглядом посмотрел на Гарри. В свете Люмоса, отражающегося от стен и бросающего повсюду зеленоватые тени, Драко вновь начал напоминать призрака. Шрам на его щеке выглядел таким темным, будто косметические чары начинали спадать, и притягивал внимание. — Нет, сегодня я должен вызвать Патронуса.</p><p>— Почему именно сегодня? — Гарри шагнул к нему, и Малфой тут же сделал шаг назад. Он выглядел так настороженно и напряженно, что гриффиндорец не решился двигаться дальше и застыл на месте. Драко напоминал ему змею, напуганную, но готовую к смертельному броску. Почему? Что с ним происходило?</p><p>— Наши отработки закончились, — Малфой повел плечами, — мы больше не сможем сбегать. Я не думаю, что у меня получится это в одиночку, — на его лице появилось выражение такого презрения, как будто сама необходимость признаваться в слабости вызывала у него крайнюю степень отвращения, — поэтому нужно сделать это сегодня.</p><p>— Обязательно здесь? — Гарри не думал, что Тайная Комната подходит для этой цели лучше всего. В этом месте копились ужасные воспоминания, смертельные опасности... Но отчасти ему казалось, что он понимает, почему Драко так тянет сюда. В прошлый раз они жались друг к другу и разговаривали, но сейчас между ними была стена. Эта Комната обладала способностью и строить, и разрушать, и, может, Драко пытался сделать что-то подобное.</p><p>— Здесь я этого захотел, — Малфой вновь повернулся к статуе. Его спина была прямой и твердой, будто камень. Он был не похож сам на себя, походил на человека, готового решиться на что-то ужасно рискованное... Гарри думал, что, может, он и сам выглядит так же. Потому что у него была пропасть, в которую можно было прыгнуть, и он уже подошел к самому краю. Драко этого не сказал, но если они не могут больше убегать, то не будет и встреч...</p><p>Это неприятно, почти больно. Гарри опустил взгляд, позволяя крошечной части себя проявить отчаяние. Он не хотел, чтоб их глупые встречи прекращались, он привык к ним, но они все еще не стали обыденностью и продолжали оставаться чем-то особенным и важным. Может, это могло продолжаться вечность. Благодаря им он мог убегать от своей жизни, неизбежно ведущей к тьме, и наслаждаться теплотой. Гарри ухмыльнулся: он чувствовал себя жалким, даже более жалким, чем, когда он был влюблен в Чжоу.</p><p>— Думаешь, тут у тебя больше шансов?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Малфой все еще смотрел на статую, но выражение его глаз было невозможно рассмотреть. — Но это особенное место; где, как не здесь, должно это произойти.</p><p>— Я впервые вызвал Патронуса на озере.</p><p>— Ты мне говорил.</p><p>— Я к тому, что нам не обязательно находиться здесь. В Хогвартсе полно других мест, которые... особенные, — Гарри медленно шагнул вперед, пользуясь тем, что Драко на него не смотрит. — Здесь опасно. И, — он глянул в сторону огромного трупа. Тот совсем не прибавлял залу атмосферы, — не слишком уютно.</p><p>— С каких пор ты стал таким ханжой, Поттер? — резко отозвался Малфой, поворачивая голову. — Чего ты боишься?</p><p>— Я не боюсь, — по крайней мере, не за себя, — я просто не хочу здесь находиться. Тебя одного тянет в места, где ты чуть не погиб.</p><p>Острый кадык Малфоя дернулся, а его Люмос вдруг вспыхнул ярче. Гарри нахмурился в ответ, и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь с места. Воздух становился холодней, будто наполнялся крошечными, напряженными кусочками льда. Гриффиндорец не знал, что ему делать, — ситуация была ему неизвестна и выходила из-под контроля. Он не понимал, чего Малфой добивается своим бесцельным разглядыванием древнего зала, он лишь знал, что Драко снова на него злится.</p><p>«И зачем ему вообще нужен Патронус», — обреченно подумал Гарри, глядя на застывшее, будто превратившееся в лик мраморной статуи лицо слизеринца. Он был растерян, что-то внутри него болело, а этот вопрос — логичный и незаметный — вдруг впился в его разум. Гарри задавал его себе снова и снова, и с каждым разом какая-то странная деталь, ранее не цепляющая его внимания, начинала проявляться сильней. Думая об этом, он будто усыплял свое сердце, заставлял мысли становиться жесткими и цепкими.</p><p>Зачем Малфою нужен Патронус? Чтобы защищаться от дементоров? Но он сам говорил, что видел их лишь издалека, потому что Дамблдор не давал этим тварям приближаться. Малфой никогда не ощущал на себе их холодной, липкой силы, он понятия не имел, какова она. Гарри прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на юношу: он никогда не думал об этом. Гриффиндорец изо всех сил цеплялся за возможность видеть Малфоя, говорить с ним, но не отдавал должного внимания всему остальному. Драко решил вызвать Патронуса здесь, в Тайной Комнате, но он не мог не знать, что сила этой магии не спасет его от Реддла. Чего же он хотел?</p><p>— Малфой, — осторожно начал Гарри, ощущая, как сдавливающее чувство в груди меняется липкой недоверчивостью, — а зачем тебе нужен Патронус?</p><p>— Идиотский вопрос.</p><p>— Ты ведь не видел дементоров близко. С чего такое рвение от них защищаться? </p><p>— В жизни все пригодится, — отмахнулся Малфой. Он вновь отвернулся, но Гарри не обманулся его нарочито легким жестом. Он шагнул вперед и, не дав Драко отскочить в сторону, схватил его за плечо. Прикосновение обожгло его руку, твердость и сила чужого тела на мгновение поразила Гарри — Малфой так яростно взглянул на него, что гриффиндорец опешил. Ему... понравилось это.</p><p>— Раз это последний раз, когда мы можем поговорить, может, скажешь мне правду?</p><p>Малфой продолжал гневно его разглядывать. У них в руках были волшебные палочки, и одно неверное движение привело бы к драке — напряжение, копившееся в воздухе из-за недосказанности, почти звенело. Но Малфой не двигался, а Гарри лишь смотрел и думал о том, что он упускает, чего не видит. Он не мог искусно разглядывать чужие души и мотивы поступков и вынужден был догадываться.</p><p>— Думаешь, у меня есть скрытый мотив в изучении Патронуса? — Драко криво усмехнулся, и его лицо перекосилось злобной гримасой. Отчего-то это еще больше уверило Гарри в собственной правоте. </p><p>— Думаю, ты хочешь вызвать его не ради защиты от дементоров. Для чего? — Гарри попытался поймать чужой взгляд. Малфой отворачивался, хмурился и кусал губу. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, будто в пустоту, и его агрессия на секунды менялась растерянностью. Это былo так быстро, так неуловимо, что почти пугало. — Скажи мне, Драко.</p><p>— Не зови меня так, — поморщился слизеринец. Он вздохнул и посмотрел прямо Гарри в глаза. — С чего это твои вопросы появились так поздно? Мы уже довольно давно бьемся с этой проблемой. Может, это потому, — Малфой хитро ухмыльнулся, — что у тебя тоже были скрытые мотивы?</p><p>— Скрытые мотивы? — сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Конечно, они у него были. — Это какие же?</p><p>— Так ты по доброте душевной все это время пялился на меня, пока я пытался сделать хоть что-то с этой магией? Или это подразумевалось в той самой <i>дружбе</i>, о которой ты тогда так красочно говорил?</p><p>— Я просто хотел тебе помочь.</p><p>— Помоги сейчас, — Малфой вырвался и принялся ходить туда-сюда. Гарри следил за его перемещениями. — Здесь.</p><p>— Тогда ответь на мои вопросы.</p><p>— Я отвечу, — Драко остановился и уставился на него, — если ты ответишь на мои.</p><p>— Но я этого не сделаю, значит, мы в тупике, — Гарри ощутил волну раздражения. Они ходили кругами, будто вечно скользили по одной и той же дорожке. Нечто невидимое сковывало его, и он хотел лишь одного — избавиться от этого чувства. </p><p>Малфой замолчал. Он стиснул кулаки и уставился в сторону, глядя туда, где Гарри не видел ничего и только ощущал веяние неприятных воспоминаний. </p><p>— Просто заставь меня это сделать, — отчаянно процедил Драко. — Мне просто нужно <i>это</i>.</p><p>— Как я могу заставить тебя? Ты должен сам это сделать, захотеть этого. Мои советы бесполезны, если то, что тут, — Гарри поднял руку и смело коснулся высокого лба слизеринца. Тот обжег его взглядом и отмахнулся от его руки, — мне неизвестно.</p><p>Малфой выругался. Он вновь посмотрел на страшную статую, будто ища у нее совета.</p><p>— Но я хочу. Мои мысли сильные, не слабей твоих!</p><p>— Они о любви?</p><p>Драко отвел взгляд. Минуты тянулись вечно.</p><p>— Да, о любви, — наконец, тихо ответил он. Внутри Гарри что-то вспыхнуло и задрожало, и он запоздалым порывом попытался подавить это чувство. Хорошо, что он больше не прикасался к юноше, иначе Малфой бы обо всем догадался: его тело вздрогнуло и одеревенело, а ладони мигом стали влажными. Гарри испытывал стойкое чувство отвращения к своему отчаянному порыву надежды, потому что на лице слизеринца не было ни капли нежности или чего-то, способного укрепить это жадное пламя. Малфой был полон презрения, печали и странного, острого чувства. </p><p>Гарри сделал шаг назад, надеясь, что дистанция поможет ему сохранить мир в душе. Его состояние в последние дни оставляло желать лучшего, а утром он и вовсе чуть не впал в апатию (лишь происшествие в ванной помогло) — сейчас ему казалось, что край как никогда близок. Гарри сам шел к нему, и то, что Малфой собирался прервать их встречи, тут было ни при чем — он желал сорваться в этот обрыв. Он устал ждать его, думать о нем и представлять, что там на дне. Может, это место — одинокое, где никто не сможет ему помешать — было идеальным для прыжка. Третье испытание через два месяца, и если все это время он не будет видеться с Малфоем, то нет смысла столько ждать. Можно упасть во тьму сейчас, а все остальное время просто... быть.</p><p>— И что в ней? — несмотря на то, что внутри у него все было сжато в тугую пружину, готовую в любой момент с силой ударить, голос Гарри звучал почти спокойно. Малфой этого не замечал, но гриффиндорец чувствовал опасные, холодные нотки ревности и равнодушного любопытства в своих словах. </p><p>— В смысле? </p><p>— О чем ты думаешь? О счастье, о страдании?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Малфой выглядел загнанным в ловушку. Меж его бровей залегла морщинка, он тяжело дышал и не поднимал взгляда, — все сразу. Это плохо?</p><p>— Это хорошо. То, что нужно. </p><p>— Нужна грусть? Счастье в боли?</p><p>— Это сильней всего задевает, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Патронус должен состоять из искреннего света, а боль от несбыточности прекрасной, далекой мечты не может лгать. И эта сила... Тебе нужен символ? Знак того, что ты полон света?</p><p>Гарри смело смотрел на юношу. И хотя Малфой не поднимал более лица, глядя куда угодно, но только не на гриффиндорца, он знал, что его слова достигают цели. Медленно, просачиваясь сквозь его привычную боль, к нему приходило некоторое осознание, будто понимание того, что происходит с Драко. Малфой хотел не защитника от дементоров, он хотел света и доказательства того, что он способен его создавать. И хотя слов Тома Реддла о том, что они — слизеринцы — похожи, он не помнил, смысл наверняка остался в нем, в его крови, в его душе.</p><p>— Ты не поймешь меня.</p><p>— А может быть только я тебя и пойму, — Гарри хотелось взять его за руку, но он бы не решился. Малфой вдруг показался ему совсем юным, чистым и невинным — даже воспоминания о самых гнусных его поступках не могли его переубедить. Этого Малфоя — Драко — видел лишь он один; только у него была возможность заглянуть в его душу так глубоко. Разве что Северус со своей окклюменцией мог переворошить его мысли, но даже там, в светловолосой голове, Гарри уже был.</p><p>— Да неужели?</p><p>— Я был здесь, помнишь? Я все видел и все помню. Я могу представить твои чувства.</p><p>— Ты не можешь. Если бы мог, то не задавал бы мне этих вопросов.</p><p>— А что мне сделать?! — Гарри разозлился. Они ходили кругами, цепляли друг друга, будто трусливые дуэлянты, не могли ни сойтись, ни расстаться. Малфой требовал от него того, чего сам отчаянно боялся, во что не верил, и не делал ни единой попытки помочь, а Гарри так быстро утопал в своих рассуждениях, что порой ему казалось, будто он сейчас сорвется. Просто схватит слизеринца за грудки и встряхнет изо всех сил, выпалив в лицо все свои мысли, а потом сбежав. — Вызови Патронуса сам, если тебе так хочется сохранить все свои мысли и чувства в секрете. Я не должен вытаскивать их из тебя.</p><p>— Я...</p><p>— Пойдем отсюда, сегодня ничего не выйдет, — Гарри не был уверен в том, что у него получится. Он пытался, пытался, но его слова и стремления разбивались о Малфоя. Драко никогда не любил раскрываться, и, когда это происходило, между ними начиналась буря. Он раскрылся тогда, в коридоре, его мысли и чувства хлынули на гриффиндорца — это нужно было и сейчас.</p><p>Гарри развернулся, чтобы попытаться уйти, но в этот момент Малфой схватил его за рукав. Это было так неожиданно, что гриффиндорец вздрогнул, в изумлении уставившись на белые пальцы, крепко державшие его за мантию. Он поднял взгляд на лицо юноши, но Драко не смотрел на него, отворачивался и выглядел совершенно убито. Он был словно где-то далеко, где-то у статуи Салазара Слизерина. Его верхняя губа дрожала, а нижняя — капризная — казалaсь припухшей. Гарри замер, ожидая, когда Малфой решится на что-то — и внутри него продолжали гореть желание и надежда.</p><p>Драко вздохнул тихо и печально. Он уставился на тело василиска и начал рассматривать его так пристально, будто это был любопытнейший экспонат. А потом он повернул голову и взглянул на Гарри.</p><p>— Я скажу, — сказал он. — Я скажу...</p><p>«Не уходи». Гарри непонимающе смотрел на него. Он более не пытался выдернуть свой рукав из захвата чужих пальцев, а просто замер, будто обратившись в камень, и внимательно прислушивался к словам и дыханию Драко. Тот словно достиг своего собственного края и теперь смотрел в пропасть, не зная, что на дне. Сомнения и тревоги мучали его, но он держал свое лицо.</p><p>— Ты прав, — с трудом начал он, отпустив Гарри и отведя взгляд. — Я не хочу стать таким же, как <i>Он</i>. Если у меня будет Патронус, то меня не затянет.</p><p>— Малфой, ты...</p><p>— Я знаю, ты мне уже говорил. Но я, — он понизил голос до шепота, — чувствую это в себе, — его глаза странно заблестели, и Гарри, воспользовавшись тем, что стоял очень близко, заглянул в них. Выражение этих серых глаз было странным, испуганным, восхищенным и пораженным одновременно. — Злобу, ненависть, презрение... Я ими переполнен. Они будто змеи в моей груди, черные и склизкие, это так... уродливо. Я чувствую, — голос предал его, став тонким и слабым, — отвращение. Даже к своему отражению. Я хочу, чтоб это прошло, мне нужно что-то... иное.</p><p>Малфой замолк. Гарри не знал, что сказать, и просто смотрел на него, будто видя в первый раз. Он <i>заставлял</i> юношу говорить все это, вытягивал из него откровение, но это было нужно. Драко сказал ему, и Гарри понял его чувства. Он ошибался, когда считал Малфоя невосприимчивым к собственному яду; может, общение с Гарри показало ему иную сторону жизни, взаимодействия... Драко столько лет гнался за знаменитым гриффиндорцем, и, наконец, когда он его догнал — что он мог почувствовать, понять и принять?</p><p>Гарри знал, что значит чувствовать отвращение к своему отражению из-за внутреннего горя, несовершенства и страдания. Он мог видеть это — видеть тьму, зло, чувствовать их движение в своей груди. Малфой мог научиться этому у него.</p><p>Но Драко <i>изменился.</i>. За все это время — три года — он стал другим. Гарри смог его изменить, смог увидеть в нем те качества, каких не видел никогда, ощутить собственную потребность в нем. За какие-то ничтожные три года он по уши в него влюбился.</p><p>Но сейчас ему самому нужно было меняться. Гарри должен был сделать что-то новое, опасное, нужное, и решимость копилась в его мышцах, будто истома. Они оба должны были прыгнуть. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Не бойся, — Гарри коснулся его локтя, — я же обещал тебе, что не дам Волдеморту добраться до тебя. В тебе море света, Драко, просто тебя заставляют его прятать. Может, если ты почувствуешь себя... свободным от всего, он хлынет из тебя.</p><p>Малфой непонимающе смотрел на него. Его рот был напряжен, а взгляд казался таким прозрачным, будто кристальным.</p><p>— Свободным? — тихо переспросил он. Гарри кивнул и позволил себе крепче сжать пальцы на остром локте.</p><p>— Когда я впервые вызвал телесного Патронуса, я был свободен. Я боролся за то, что по-настоящему дорого мне. Я знал, что у меня получится.</p><p>— Это слишком непонятно для меня.</p><p>— Но ты ведь тоже боролся, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Прямо здесь. Я не думаю, что в тот день ты помнил о своем отце, о правилах и воспитании. </p><p>— Я был напуган.</p><p>— Может, именно это и помогает. Испугаться, выйти из привычного состояния, дрожать от страха и бороться за что-то. Тогда ты будешь искренним.</p><p>Гарри сам удивлялся тому, где он находит слова. Они так легко ложились на его язык, будто кто-то другой говорил за него. Но его слова наконец начали достигать цели, и лицо Драко светлело. Мальчик казался безмерно удивленным, пораженным; он стоял так близко и смотрел на Гарри... Он будто знал что-то, догадывался. И не отталкивал его, просто разглядывал, думая о своем.</p><p>— А ты свободен? — вдруг спросил Малфой.</p><p>— Нет, — слова вырвались из Гарри быстрей, чем он понял, что нужно сказать. Но это было правдой, он давно уже лишился своей свободы. Даже в своих мыслях он не чувствовал себя в безопасности, и, хотя окклюменция защищала его, он все равно держал все под контролем. Даже мысли о Драко он сдерживал, не допускал ничего лишнего, будто боясь, что кто-нибудь украдет их. Но здесь, сейчас Гарри казалось, что он может освободиться. Пусть ненадолго, но он чувствовал это — будто прохладный ветерок касался его лица.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Я должен убить Волдеморта.</p><p>— Ты не обязан это делать.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. Он обязан. Так решил Дамблдор, Волдеморт и он сам.</p><p>— Ты сам все видел. <i>Он</i> хочет, чтобы это был я.</p><p>— А чего хочешь ты?</p><p>«Чтоб все были счастливы. Чтоб мои любимые не страдали. Чтоб Том Реддл исчез навсегда. Чтоб на мне не висел тяжелый крест предназначения. Чтоб я мог жить спокойно и мирно. Тебя».</p><p>— Чтоб ты вызвал своего Патронуса, в конце концов.</p><p>Малфой почти улыбнулся. Он заметно расслабился, будто, задавая вопросы и загоняя в угол, он смог набраться уверенности.</p><p>— Тогда мне нужно снова испугаться, да?</p><p>— Не испугаться, — Гарри задумался. Малфой смотрел ему в лицо, и поэтому он не мог выдать себя случайным взглядом и особенным выражением глаз. Он говорил, думал о Патронусе и чувствах слизеринца, но в то же время он размышлял только о себе и том, на что он готов ради собственного освобождения, — скорей... сделать что-нибудь или ощутить что-нибудь, что толкает тебя к борьбе, к искренним переживаниям.</p><p>— И что мне сделать?</p><p>— Ты сам должен решить.</p><p>Малфой на мгновение стал таким растерянным, будто перед ним раскинулось целое море возможного выбора. Гарри наблюдал за ним. Он подталкивал Драко к обрыву, заставлял его, и это было эгоистично, даже несмотря на то, что Малфой сам этого хотел. Но слизеринец понятия не имел, что его ждет на дне; он просто томился в своей клетке, а Гарри знал...</p><p>Это может быть последней встречей. Это может быть их концом.</p><p>— Я тебе помогу.</p><p>Слизеринец с плохо скрытой надеждой взглянул на него.</p><p>— И как же?</p><p>— Попытайся вызвать Патронуса. Просто... сосредоточься. Думай обо всем сильном и искреннем, что ты переживал.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Не думай обо мне.</p><p>Малфой странно хмыкнул и отвернулся. Он поднял палочку и нацелился на одну из колонн.</p><p>— Ладно, — он пожал худым плечом. </p><p>Гарри отошел в сторону — он думал, переживал и не хотел, чтобы Малфой увидел его лицо. Мальчик взглянул на светлые волосы слизеринца, аккуратное ушко, острую линию его скул и четкий, напряженный профиль. Он много раз видел все это — и в прошлый раз тоже, — но часто бывал до ужаса слеп. Гарри вспомнил, как увидел его впервые: тогда он не думал, что этот маленький, заносчивый мальчик станет его школьным врагом на долгие годы, а потом... </p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i> — яркий свет сорвался с палочки Драко и загорелся, будто чистый лунный луч. Он освещал Тайную Комнату, но не обретал тела, пылая, словно щит.</p><p>— Видишь, какой он сильный? — прошептал Гарри на ухо слизеринцу и насладился тем, как тот вздрогнул. Он мельком оглядел фигуру юноши — высокий и тонкий. Красивый.</p><p>— Нужно сильнее.</p><p>— Старайся.</p><p>Малфой был напряжен, сжат, его губы подрагивали, а в глазах было что-то хищное и острое. Он не был добрым, вовсе нет — но в нем был свет. Гарри не понимал, из какого источника он идет — неужели из любви? Драко сказал, что у него несчастная любовь, но может ли это быть правдой? Может ли он быть влюбленным в какую-нибудь милую, не замечающую его девушку? В кого-нибудь вроде Чжоу, очарованной Седриком, или Джинни, считающей его злобным снобом? Гарри тихо вздохнул: в этом не было бы ничего удивительного. Это <i>возможно</i>. Но это не так, не так, не так.</p><p>— <i> Экспекто Патронум!</i> — и свет стал еще ярче. Он ослеплял, освещал почти все уголки ужасного зала. В его сиянии тело василиска казалось бледно-зеленым, будто вся его чешуя — остатки, что не понадобились профессору Снейпу - выцвела.</p><p>Драко раздраженно дернул рукой. Свет погас, но Гарри тут же поднял свою палочку. Он позволил себе придвинуться чуть ближе, кинуть взгляд на одну тонкую прядку, выбивающуюся из идеальной прически.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум</i>, — негромко произнес он, но сила, которая вдруг потоком хлынула сквозь его тело, была могущественна. Грациозный олень скользнул на пол Тайной Комнаты, прошелся перед юношами, гордо склонив голову, увенчанную короной рогов. Он будто бы изменился: в его мощном теле появилось величие и пронзительность.</p><p>Малфой в восхищении смотрел на Патронус. Его глаза сияли прямо как у волшебного оленя. Его губы раскрылись — они были влажными и блестели. Драко в третий раз поднял палочку, направив ее на серебряного зверя.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто...</i></p><p>Гарри казалось, что он целую вечность смотрел на него. В какое-то мгновение он сомневался, дрожал и боялся, а потом вдруг в нем родилось непоправимое равнодушие к будущему. Это было похоже на бутон, который долго-долго тянулся к свету и вдруг раскрылся, лишив себя цели. Теперь он просто жил, цвел, радовал глаз и больше не пытался сжаться или распрямиться. Момент, секунда обрели смысл, и Гарри как никогда ясно понял, что значит фраза «жить настоящим». Воздух обрел вкус. Все, что когда-либо сводило его с ума, вдруг упорядочилось. Все стало ясно.</p><p>Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Драко в уголок двигающихся губ. Это тоже была секунда — он тут же отпрянул, — но великолепные глаза Малфоя уже смотрели на него.</p><p>— <i>...Патронум,</i> — невольно и тихо закончил Драко, неотрывно, испуганно и пораженно глядя на Гарри. </p><p>И в этот момент что-то произошло. Будто в глубине его зрачков родился новый свет. Малфой судорожно вздохнул, его ресницы затрепетали, а тело вздрогнуло. С кончика его палочки сорвался невиданный образ и взмыл к каменному потолку, разбрасывая вокруг себя серебряные искры.</p><p>Гарри не мог на него посмотреть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. На краю. Часть 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был павлин.</p><p>Прекрасная птица воспарила к потолку Тайной Комнаты, поливая все вокруг себя чистым, ясным светом. Ее огромный переливчатый хвост походил на длинный плащ, оставляющий после себя дымчатый свет, он искрился и сиял, больно ударяя по глазам. Птица изогнулась в полете и начала опускаться — она даже не летела, парила, будто бумажный павлинчик, которого Гарри однажды смастерил. Патронус опустился на спину оленя, все еще стоящего неподвижно, и высокомерно взглянул на мальчишек. В изгибе его длинной белой шеи было что-то царственное, а его хвост, опустившийся почти до самого пола, был королевским одеянием. Даже хохолок на голове казался короной. Олень благосклонно посмотрел на своего спутника, качнул могучими рогами... И вдруг все исчезло. Свет пропал.</p><p>Гарри и не понял, в какой момент они оба — он и <i>Драко</i> — оторвались от созерцания друг друга и взглянули на Патронусов. Но те исчезли, лишив их возможности любоваться и делать вид, что эта тишина, сотканная изо льда, ненастоящая. Но она была настоящей, тягучей, ощутимой и очень, очень страшной.</p><p>Но Гарри почти не боялся. Он упал в темноту и пытался понять, где же он находится. Он смело посмотрел на Драко, ощущая, как мерзкий холодок ползет по его спине. Малфой тоже на него смотрел — смотрел так, как никогда ранее. Описать чувство, что проявлялось в его взгляде со временем, было невозможно: изумление, недовольство, страх, поражение... Единственное, что оставалось ясным, — он был напуган. Гарри напугал его, сделал то, о чем сам недавно говорил: выбил из безопасной зоны. Его поцелуй — он с содроганием произнес это слово про себя — заставил Малфоя вызвать Патронус. Создать прекрасного, гордого и холодного павлина, на которого он сам был похож.</p><p>Драко медленно поднял руку. Гарри пристально следил за ним, ожидая, что сейчас эта узкая кисть отвесит ему пощечину или кулаком вопьется в щеку, но Малфой лишь коснулся уголка своих губ каким-то неверящим жестом, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. Он будто пытался смазать его поцелуй или же намертво припечатать его в кожу. Какое-то время юноши стояли, глядя друг на друга, а потом Гарри, почти не контролируя свой язык, ляпнул:</p><p>— Поздравляю.</p><p>На лице Малфоя отразилось настоящее страдание. Морщинка меж его бровей стала глубже, он судорожно вздохнул, а его губы скривились.</p><p>— Что? — глухо переспросил он, и голос его было не узнать. Он был таким слабым, почти надломленным, будто не оправившимся от шока. Драко казался разбитым — будто лед, которым он себя сковывал, треснул.</p><p>— Это павлин, — Гарри кинул взгляд туда, где совсем недавно стояли сияющие Патронусы. Ему хотелось, чтобы они вернулись. В их теплом, чистом свете все казалось ему простым и совершенно обоснованным, но сейчас, когда темнота наступала и только Люмосы боролись с ней, Гарри думал, что он мог сделать что-то... неправильное. Он смирялся с тем, что Малфой может прямо сейчас развернуться и убежать, но в то же время какая-то часть его все это время надеялась, что этого не произойдет. Кто-то маленький, невинный, влюбленный и доверчивый внутри него подбирал крошечные кусочки мозаики — взгляды, улыбки, слова, поступки — и складывал из них свою наивную картину того, что чувства Гарри взаимны. Будто Малфой может броситься ему на шею, как когда-то сделала Джинни. Будто они будут стоять под омелой, как было с Чжоу.</p><p>Но этого не было. Малфой не двигался. Он все еще просто смотрел и трогал свои несчастные губы.</p><p>— Драко... — Гарри чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно. Напряжение, что было в нем, ушло, освободило место, и его пытались занять другие чувства. Там была и горечь, и сожаление, и страх, и апатия, и равнодушие... Множество. Он не давал им проникнуть в себя и боролся. Гарри шагнул вперед, и Драко тут же отшатнулся.</p><p>— Не подходи, — шепнул Малфой, наконец убирая руку прочь. Его палочка вдруг оказалась нацеленной Гарри прямо в грудь — он так молниеносно передвинул ее, что гриффиндорец этого даже не заметил. </p><p>— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — Гарри демонстративно поднял руки. Им овладела грусть. Он не хотел, чтобы это так повлияло на Малфоя. Лучше бы тот злился и кидался на него с кулаками — молчаливый укор в его глазах был ужасен. — Прости, я так больше не сделаю.</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Я не... — «Он хочет, чтобы я это сказал?» — не поцелую тебя.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя вытянулось, и Гарри окончательно перестал понимать, о чем юноша думает.</p><p>— Так ты меня <i>поцеловал</i>? — последнее слово Малфой произнес задушенным шепотом, как будто кто-то в этом огромном зале мог их подслушать. Гарри вдруг заметил, что Драко более не выглядел таким бледным, хотя равнодушный свет Люмоса совсем не изменился. Просто Малфой покраснел. И Гарри был уверен, что его собственные щеки пылают, — он ощущал жар во всем своем теле и не мог сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном.</p><p>— А ты думал, я упал и ударился о тебя губами? — откуда у него были силы на сарказм, Гарри не знал. Он словно растекался по полу, и медленно его эйфорическую пустоту от исполнения столь заветного желания наполняла нервозность. Ему нужно было, чтобы Малфой отреагировал, оттолкнул его или притянул ближе, а то, как Драко смотрел на него неуверенно и непонимающе, лишь сбивало все внутри. </p><p>По тому, как Малфой неловко глянул вбок, он думал о чем-то подобном. Он не допускал, что Гарри мог наклониться и сознательно прижаться губами к его нежной коже? Это его пугало, отвращало? О чем он думал, когда стоял, будто разбитая кукла перед гриффиндорцем, и смотрел на него так, словно пытался найти ответы на все свои вопросы.</p><p>— Но зачем ты это сделал? —  спросил Драко после минутного разглядывания лица Гарри. Он видел его столько раз, что едва ли в нем было что-то особенное сейчас, но он все равно искал что-то.</p><p>— Захотел, — просто ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Захотел? Вот так вдруг захотел? — Малфой немного истерично усмехнулся. Он опустил палочку и расслабился. Вместо удивления пришло недоверие, подозрение и.... неприязнь. Гарри знал, что эта секунда настанет, но был к ней не готов: острый взгляд пронзил его насквозь и оставил такой липкий след, будто юноша стоял голым перед насмешливой толпой.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Почему? Гарри знал почему, но не был уверен, что он может это объяснить. Он мог показать Драко свои чувства, открыть их, но признаваться в них... Он бы не смог. Он просто не знал, что сказать. Но, если смолчать, отнекиваться... что Драко о нем подумает? Решит, что он несерьезен, что он сделал это лишь для того, чтобы напугать его, и что за этим крошечным действием не стоит ничего огромного и пугающего.</p><p>— Ты красивый, — едва смог выдавить из себя Гарри. И он не солгал, это тоже было одной из причин. Малфой <i>всегда</i> казался ему красивым.</p><p>— Этого недостаточно.</p><p>Конечно, недостаточно. Если бы это было всем, что Гарри было нужно, он бы не стоял в этой страшной Комнате. Он хотел поцеловать его — хотел его — по причинам столь обширным, столь зыбким и многочисленным, что уместить их в одну фразу было чрезвычайно сложно. Гарри не мог выплеснуть все это, он стоял и беспомощно смотрел на Драко, глядящего на него все тем же неприятным взглядом.</p><p>Невообразимая тоска вдруг овладела Гарри. Он запоздало понял, что это легкое прикосновение — он даже не ощутил его толком — могло оказаться единственным. Малфой держал в руках палочку, и гриффиндорец подозревал, что если бы он подался вперед, то Драко немедленно бы его остановил. Это значило, что настоящий поцелуй так и останется мечтой, чем-то невообразимым. Гарри не выдержал и взглянул на бледные губы, с которых столько раз сочился яд и которые он мечтал — как долго он мечтал об этом? — смять в грубом порыве. Он чувствовал, как пустота, пугающая его так сильно, сменяется томлением и отчаянием. Зачем, зачем он поспешил? Почему был так смущен? Нужно было схватить его, сжать в своих руках — тогда это было бы намного чувственней.</p><p>Он мог это сделать и сейчас, конечно. У него тоже была палочка в руках, и ни для кого не было секретом, что он одолел бы Драко. Если бы он <i>пожелал</i> этого так сильно, с черным вожделением, то Малфой был бы его. Гарри применял Империус когда-то, он мог добиться...</p><p>Внезапно перед внутренним взором Гарри появилось лицо Северуса Снейпа. Бледное, покрытое первыми морщинами, нахмуренное, с черными глазами, похожими на две засасывающие, угрожающие пропасти. Воображаемый Снейп смотрел на него с таким отвращением, с каким еще никогда не смотрел: как будто гриффиндорец был просто грязью на его ботинках, от которой он хотел, как можно скорее избавиться. «Ваш отец...» — произнес этот отвратительный зельевар, и Гарри вдруг с какой-то безграничной ясностью понял, почему Снейп так не желал подпускать его к Драко, почему он так боялся за него. Все из-за этой секунды, мгновения, когда Гарри ощутил в себе недобрую, своевольную силу, способную переступать через других. Снейп знал о ней, как будто ЭТО могло передаваться по наследству — Гарри склонен был верить. Сейчас он со страхом и отвращением мог понять, что, вероятней всего, испытал его отец когда-то давно, перед тем как поддаться и взять желаемое. Совершить насилие.</p><p>Но Гарри не собирался поддаваться. Если бы вдруг он сделал это, то потом — оставшиеся два месяца — он не видел бы света, не видел бы ничего хорошего, и утопал бы в своей тьме и своем раскаянии. Душа Волдеморта в нем рычала, рвалась, она — только она — желала увидеть страх и обречение на фарфоровом лице Малфоя, как будто чужая боль могла затмить ее собственную. Гарри боялся проявления Тома Реддла внутри себя.</p><p>Драко будто знал о его мыслях. Он вновь выглядел испуганным и дрожал, его палочка была направлена Гарри прямо в лицо. Он не мог знать, лишь догадываться, видеть что-то на лице гриффиндорца — может, на долю мгновения его перекосила злоба. Но Малфой знал о силе, что есть у Гарри, о его способностях, о его <i>мощи</i>. Он вполне мог его бояться. Или любить. Потому что Малфой <i>любил</i> темную, властную силу, к которой так тяготела вся его семья.</p><p>— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — повторил Гарри. Его слова заставили Драко сделать еще один шаг назад. Он ему не верил. — Обещаю. </p><p>— А что ты... можешь мне сделать? — спросил Малфой, будто поднося палку к замершей змее. Гарри было неприятно ощущать это, волна страха и неприязни накрыла его, вызвав в груди боль. Что-то невыносимо тянуло внутри, страдало, давило, и все из-за того, что Малфой смотрел на него, как на врага, хотя недавно глаза его сияли. </p><p>— Ничего, — Гарри опустил глаза. Он все испортил, это так. Он ничего не мог поделать, и стену, которую Малфой желал построить, воздвигнули его руки. — Прости.</p><p>Какое-то время они молчали. Драко его разглядывал, и отчего-то из его образа ушел страх. Гарри казалось, что на лице слизеринца появляется неуверенное любопытство, как будто он подкрадывается к чему-то интересному, но опасному. Малфой медленно начал опускать свою палочку, а складка меж его бровей разгладилась, вновь сделав его лицо растерянным. Он приоткрыл губы, будто пытаясь сказать что-то, потом снова сжал.</p><p>— Что с тобой происходит? — наконец вновь заговорил он. — Тебе нельзя было так делать.</p><p>— Почему? — равнодушно спросил Гарри. Он смотрел на острый кончик волшебной палочки, ожидая, когда тот перестанет быть направленным на него.</p><p>— Я же не девчонка, — Малфой хмыкнул себе под нос. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь прочитать его эмоции и его чувства, но потерпел поражение. Взгляд Драко оставался для него загадкой.</p><p>— Это неважно. Не для меня и не сейчас.</p><p>Малфой поморщился, и это лишь подтвердило догадку Гарри: он был прав относительно чувств слизеринца на столь необычную тему.</p><p>— Интересно, — голос Драко вдруг стал таким противным, манерным и холодным, будто он проглотил слизняка, — так все про тебя и Диггори правда?</p><p>Наступила очередь Гарри недовольно приподнимать бровь. Он сделал шаг в сторону, желая сдвинуться не столь с места, сколько с ненавистной мертвой точки, в которой Малфой не дает ему шевельнуться.</p><p>— При чем тут он? — раздраженно спросил Гарри. Думать о Седрике не хотелось — только не когда рядом был Драко. Это вызывало странное противоречие в мыслях: Малфой был желанен, но до ужаса недоступен, а Диггори, будучи одним из самых привлекательных и добрых парней в Хогвартсе, с трудом мог пробиться к гриффиндорцу. Гарри стиснул свои плечи ладонями — ему не нравилось все это.</p><p>— А почему бы ему не быть? Кажется, он постоянно с нами.</p><p>— Прекрати ревновать, Драко, ты что угодно сведешь к теме Седрика Диггори, — довольно резко отозвался Гарри. Он принялся ходить туда-сюда прямо как Малфой недавно, пытаясь достигнуть умиротворения. Ему нужно было спокойствие, потому что его внутреннее состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Он не хотел быть напряженным и сорваться, он хотел уйти из Тайной Комнаты, свернуться клубочком на своей кровати и заснуть навсегда.</p><p>— Я не ревную, — твердо произнес Драко, но Гарри было уже почти наплевать на то, что за демоны гложут Малфоя. Он вымотался и будто высох, его мрачные мысли прошлись тяжкой волной по телу.</p><p>— Хорошо, — послушно согласился Гарри, кидая легкий, почти прощальный взгляд на лицо слизеринца. — Пойдем обратно. Я заставил тебя вызвать Патронуса. Ты достиг своей цели. Я больше не хочу здесь находиться.</p><p>Он удивился тому, какую реакцию вызвали его слова. Малфой вскинулся, как будто Гарри толкнул его, и взглянул на него пораженно и неверяще. Пару секунд Малфой просто смотрел, а потом резко повернулся и зашагал к выходу. Его спина была прямой, будто деревянной, и Гарри это совсем не понравилось. Драко же не мог обидеться на него. Точней мог, но не сейчас, не когда Гарри отпустил его.</p><p>Что-то заныло у Гарри в груди, и он с тоской опустил взгляд. Ему вдруг захотелось заплакать, но это было жалким желанием. Он разглядывал камни под ногами, думая о том, что завтра ему будет очень стыдно смотреть на Малфоя, поэтому не заметил, что Драко остановился. Гарри почти налетел на него, не успев вовремя поднять взгляд. Лицо слизеринца вдруг оказалось так близко, что он растерялся и разом позабыл все свои мысли, будто наполнившись грустным сероватым туманом.</p><p>— Я не... — начал Драко и тут же осекся. Он подумал секунду и тяжело вздохнул, не находя в себе сил. Его щеки все еще пунцовели, глаза блестели, и не было больше ни страха, ни растерянности в его лице. Только неуверенность, смущение, будто он пришел к не слишком приятному выводу. — Мне это неприятно.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Все это, — Малфой повел подбородком. — То, что ты сделал. И почему ты это сделал. И как ты...</p><p>— Я понял, — оборвал его Гарри, — понял. Я больше никогда тебя не поцелую, хорошо? Ты можешь не волноваться. Если ты скажешь «нет», я к тебе не приближусь.</p><p>Он не знал, что сказать и чего Малфой требует от него. Все было слишком сложно. Драко опустил лицо, страдальчески застонал. </p><p>— Я не могу так.</p><p>— Я ничего у тебя не прошу.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты так на меня смотришь? — Малфой вдруг повысил голос, и его слова эхом разлетелись по залу. — Как будто ты собрался умирать и это последнее, чего ты хочешь. Ты просто невыносим.</p><p>— Это то, чего я хотел десять минут назад. Это и есть свобода: исполнять свои желания в ту секунду, когда они появляются. И, — Гарри вздохнул. Он думал об этом, и он... знал это. Он старался не анализировать то, что произошло с Патронусом, но сейчас это было сложно. — Сейчас, когда Драко снова был близко. И то наивное существо в нем ожило и напомнило, как сладко Драко вздохнул и как мгновенно в нем родилось светлое стремление. Только благодаря этому. Благодаря поцелую, — ты тоже этого хотел.</p><p>— Что? — Малфой отшатнулся. Гарри ровно смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда: силы вдруг вернулись к нему. Он хотел увидеть <i>это</i>. Подтверждение или отрицание.</p><p>— Я думаю, у тебя получилось вызвать Патронуса, потому что это было и твоей свободой.</p><p>Малфой удивлено уставился на него, но он не выглядел сбитым с толку. Скорей напряженным, сжавшимся, готовым ударить, будто Гарри смог задеть что-то чувствительное внутри него.</p><p>— Но это неправда.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты остановился? Мы вроде бы собрались уходить.</p><p>— Может, я хотел дать тебе шанс все исправить? — немного высокомерно, но от этого почти жалко произнес Драко. Гарри усмехнулся. Малфой совершил ошибку, позволил ему вновь напирать — гриффиндорец знал, какой силой он обладает и какое влияние может оказывать на этого юношу перед собой. Он с легкостью мог вспомнить волну своей недавней воли, ударившей в Драко и заставившей его создать своего павлина, и наполнить себя неким подобием уверенности. Точней, это было абсолютным, железным смирением с решением Малфоя: что бы тот ни выбрал, что бы ни сказал, Гарри готов был принять это. </p><p>— Я ничего не хочу исправлять, — мягко сказал он. Несмотря на все то сожаление, что мучило его сердце, Гарри, и правда, был счастлив, что очередной тяжелый камень упал с его шеи.</p><p>— Я думал, ты хочешь быть моим другом.</p><p>— Я солгал, — это тоже было ложью, но Гарри знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы снова увидеть это выражение на лице Драко. Смесь удивления, недовольства, но в то же время затаенного триумфа. — Так ты мне ответишь? Почему у тебя получилось? К тому же, — он совсем забыл об этом, — ты обещал рассказать, что за воспоминания ты использовал.</p><p>Малфой поджал губы. Он мастерски изображал раздражение и желание поскорей избавиться от сложившейся ситуации, но не двигался с места. С каждой секундой Гарри все больше понимал, почему Драко стоит перед ним, но это вовсе не удовлетворяло его желания. Он смог <i>поймать</i> его, напугать, зацепить, и, как он сам недавно утопал в своем слизеринце, так и Малфой не мог оторвать его от себя. Это отражалось в глазах Драко, в его внутренней борьбе и в том, как он то рвался кинуться прочь из Тайной Комнаты, то снова смотрел на Гарри почти голодным взглядом.</p><p>Может, он даже никогда еще не целовался. И, может... Гарри боялся поверить в это, но все-таки он всегда был особенным для <i>него</i>. Малфой преследовал его долгие годы, он метко бил по всем людям, что окружали Гарри, уничтожая все, что тот любит. Если смотреть на это без призмы слепой надежды, без предвзятости... Он хотел, чтоб Гарри остался один, стал тем, кем был давным-давно в Хогвартс-экспрессе: маленьким одиноким мальчиком, готовым довериться любому, кто протянет ему руку.</p><p>Возможно, Малфой желал, чтобы это была его рука, чуть сильнее, чем Гарри думал.</p><p>— Я не могу сказать.</p><p>— Ты обещал.</p><p>— Не теперь. </p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Малфой досадливо поморщился. Гарри попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, а его руки сами собой приподнялись в желании коснуться и удержать, но слизеринец отворачивался и не ловил его взгляда. </p><p>— Это невозможно. Если мой отец узнает, если хоть кто-нибудь узнает...</p><p>Гарри почти разозлился. Как он не любил, когда Драко начинал говорить о своем отце и упорствовал в своих убеждениях. Он знал, что это есть в Малфое и неизгладимо влияет на его жизнь, но, когда Люциус невидимой тенью вставал между ними, принуждая Гарри бороться с воздухом, с нереальными и ни на чем не держащимися выводами, борьба становилась невыносимой.</p><p>— Никто ничего не узнает, — резко сказал он и, поддавшись мгновению, схватил Драко за плечи и встряхнул. Малфой ойкнул и уставился на него так, будто Гарри сделал что-то невообразимое. — А даже если ОН узнает, то что он может сделать? Ты его единственный сын, и едва ли у него будет новый. Он не лишит тебя наследства, не убьет, иначе вся его философия рухнет!</p><p>— Он сделает что-нибудь с моей памятью и отправит в Дурмстранг! — Малфой схватился за его руки, чтобы отцепить их, но не смог этого сделать. Гарри был заворожен им и словно окаменел. — Мне... мне нравится в Хогвартсе, мне нравится то, что происходит со мной здесь. Я не хочу потерять все это.</p><p>— И я не хочу.</p><p>— Ты ничего не потеряешь. Ты же всемогущий Гарри Поттер.</p><p>— Мои друзья перестанут со мной общаться, если узнают, что я стою тут с тобой. Они не слишком тебя любят, а я больше всего на свете не хочу потерять их.</p><p>— Но, если бы тут был не я, все было бы хорошо.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, как сопротивление отступает. Его будто сковывало теплым льдом, прикосновение которого манило и притягивало. Он и думать забыл о тянущей пустоте и о боли и, встав на привычную дорожку, ощутил силу собственного напора. Малфой сдавался, будто его притискивали к стене: даже пытаясь бороться, пытаясь сделать то, что он считал важным, Драко уступал.</p><p>— Но только ты здесь. И я тебя не предам.</p><p>Малфой наклонил голову, исподволь глядя на Гарри. Его глаза потемнели.</p><p>— Ты говорил, что не тронешь меня.</p><p>Гарри тут же отпустил его плечи, но рук не убрал, застыв в нерешительном жесте. Малфой по-прежнему держался за него, и гриффиндорец чувствовал, что, если сейчас прохладное и гладкое тепло покинет его ладони, он более не сможет подойти так близко. Его снедало странное чувство опасности, которое и будоражило его, и раздражало. Он был так близко — так близко, — но полностью положился на решение Драко. Единственное, что у него осталось для себя — возможность говорить и убеждать.</p><p>— А ты говорил, что расскажешь свои воспоминания.</p><p>— Значит, мы так и будем тут стоять? — пальцы Малфоя сжались чуть сильней, и Гарри полюбил это чувство. Он потянул свои руки обратно и вместе с тем Драко тоже подался вперед.</p><p>— Мне нравится тут стоять. Как и тебе.</p><p>— Если... — голос Малфоя снова стал тихим и почти заговорческим. Вся его красноречивость пропала куда-то, как будто он растерял все свои слова, — ...если ты, а я.... — он опустил лицо и покраснел. — Не могу найти слов. Ненавижу тебя за это, Поттер! Ты такой придурок.</p><p>— Ну спасибо.</p><p>— О, заткнись, — Малфой отпустил одну его руку, и через мгновение Гарри ощутил его холодные пальцы в своих волосах. Он с трудом сдержал рваный вдох — странное, дрожащее наслаждение резко прошибло его тело. Драко смотрел на его волосы почти черным, безумным взглядом. — Молчи, понял? Только один раз, и это только потому, что я.... что ты меня заставил. И это вместо моего обещания. И ты не будешь меня расспрашивать. И.... больше никогда ко мне не подойдешь. И...</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что это неправильно.</p><p>— Все, что ты чувствуешь, правильно, Драко, и никто не вправе решать за тебя.</p><p>— Я ничего не чувствую, — он и сам в это не верил. Он был чувствительным, тонко ощущающим все происходящее. Острая струна, которой можно порезать запястья и из которой можно извлечь божественный звук.</p><p>Гарри печально улыбнулся. Он подошел вплотную к своему влечению, но, коснувшись его грудью, ощутил каменный холод. На его пути рушились стены, но последняя из них, которую Малфой крепко держал перед собой, не желала сдаваться. Гарри жался к ней, давил на нее и не мог пройти, но у него оставалась и другая возможность. Взять эту ужасную стену приступом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — шепнул он, — я сделаю все так, как ты просишь. Только дай мне... один раз.</p><p>И он это сделал. Они это сделали.</p><p>Гарри просто подался вперед, прижимаясь к тонким губам, о которых он так мечтал. Вся страсть, все желание, все чувства, что у него были, он постарался вложить в этот порыв, в это признание. Его руки сами собой оказались на поясе Драко, на его узкой талии, где его движения были ограничены резкой линией ремня, и замерли там, удерживая и прижимая. На Малфое не было его извечной брони, и он казался почти... мягким. </p><p>Гарри больше не падал в пропасть, не таился во тьме — он был там, где находился, в Тайной Комнате, у подножия страшной колонны. Ощущение незыблемости, вечности этого мига захватило его, и боль, которую причиняли пальцы Малфоя в его волосах, отошла на второй план, уступив место триумфу. Гарри задрожал от нахлынувшего на него ощущения легкости и возможности абсолютно всего; он сильней притиснул к себе слизеринца, наслаждаясь одним его безвольным присутствием и податливостью.</p><p>Глаза Драко были так близко, что Гарри мог посчитать каждую светлую, изумленную крапинку в них. Драко тяжело дышал, не размыкая своих губ и будто не зная, что нужно делать, — не зная почти наверняка. А потом до него словно дошло, что этот миг принадлежит не только Гарри, что они оба притиснуты к этой страшной стене с двух сторон и их тянет в камень, где когда-нибудь, пройдя сотню мучительных секунд, они встретятся.</p><p>Малфой встрепенулся, словно птица, и с какой-то злобной жадностью вцепился в ответ в губы Гарри. Он закрыл глаза, его руки больше не были застывшими и причиняющими боль — они притягивали и ласкали. Гарри ощущал себя довольным котом, ему хотелось мурлыкать. </p><p>— Тише, — шепнул он, отстранившись на мгновение и тут же вновь прижавшись к чужим губам. Малфой издал странный звук, недовольный и почти протестующий, когда почувствовал прикосновение влажного языка, но его губы разомкнулись, а пальцы еще сильней вцепились в волосы Гарри, почти выдирая несчастные черные пряди. Драко едва не кусал его, с неловкой страстью пытаясь получить все и сразу и не зная, как это сделать: его напор, жар казались неожиданно притягательными, и Гарри не променял бы их даже на ласки самого опытного любовника. Даже просто касаться, обнимать его было бы счастьем, а влажное прикосновение его рта и вовсе лишало воли. </p><p>Гарри не сразу понял, что они больше не стоят на месте. Таинственным образом они начали двигаться, толкаться, и в какой-то момент за спиной Малфоя оказалась колонна, на которую он с радостью оперся. Гарри жался к нему так отчаянно, так близко, обвив своими ненасытными руками, что Драко, верно, было больно. Он трепыхался, будто мотылек, но так слабо, что в искренность его желания не верилось. Малфой вытянулся, с какой-то жертвенной открытостью позволяя трогать себя, проникать в свой горячий рот и касаться ровных зубов, горячего неба и будто обезумевшего языка. Он вдруг начал мотать головой, мыча что-то невразумительное и протестующее. Нечто напугало его, и он резко повернул голову, прерывая их битву.</p><p>Гарри осоловело смотрел на него. Его лицо горело, и губы сильней всего — он целовался с ним, Господи. Секунду назад. Он хотел еще.</p><p>— Что? — сипло спросил он.</p><p>— Павлин... — дыхание у Малфоя сбилось, а взгляд был шальным, безумным и почти злым, будто его раздражали мысли, не дающие ему покоя, — ...почему павлин, я не понимаю...</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — Гарри попытался вновь поцеловать его, не желая говорить о каких-то там павлинах, но его попытка была встречена резким поворотом головы. Он — упрямый — не остановился, и с особенной жестокостью к самому себе мимолетно поцеловал нежное место на белой шее слизеринца. Он даже не мечтал добраться до него, и с каждой секундой, проведенной в этом болезненном объятии, его желания раскрывались, будто цветок. Теперь уже было недостаточно смотреть, и Гарри жалел о данном обещании: ему хотелось целовать Драко каждую секунду, что у него осталась. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Волдеморт убил его прямо сейчас — зеленый луч в спину, — в момент, когда ощущение абсолютного счастья затопило его.</p><p>— Это все из-за тебя, — горько шепнул Малфой, — столько мучений из-за тебя... И эти твои волосы, — он резко потянул Гарри за волосы, заставляя ойкнуть и податься назад, — ненавижу их, Мерлин, ненавижу.</p><p>— Драко, что?..</p><p>— Молчи, молчи, — Малфой мотал головой, выглядя при этом совершенно убито. Его губы покраснели и казались израненными, в глазах горело что-то настолько ужасающее, что Гарри побоялся его спугнуть. Он просто сильней прижал Драко к себе, крепко обхватив его руками, и уперся лбом в его плечо. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а тело ломило, будто он целый час упражнялся. Мысли разбредались и сходились только на одном конкретном желании: оставаться в таком положении как можно дольше. Раньше Гарри понятия не имел, от чего отказывается, и сейчас, коснувшись своей мечты, он не мог представить, что потеряет это превосходное ощущение. Ему казалось, что вся его жизнь была перевернута с ног на голову лишь для этой секунды, когда он обнимает своего бывшего врага и борется с желанием заскулить ему в шею.</p><p>Какое-то время они просто стояли так и дышали. Грудь Малфоя вздымалась, как после долгого бега, и Гарри всем телом ощущал эти судорожные вдохи. Он знал, что сейчас — сейчас — что-то произойдет, что-то сломается, потому что он получил больше, чем рассчитывал. Он будто попал в водоворот совершенно нереальных вещей, добрался до самого запретного плода, какой только можно придумать, и сейчас некая высшая сила скинет его с небес на землю.</p><p>В его случае высшей силой был Малфой. Слизеринец напрягся, его руки уперлись Гарри в плечи и одним сильным толчком он разорвал их объятие. Это было жестоко — холод тут же вновь опустился между ними.</p><p>Драко смотрел в сторону. Его скулы были алыми, а глаза блестели. Однако ярче всего былo видно его горькое разочарование, отразившееся в его мгновенно сжавшихся губах и расширившихся крыльях носа. Гарри с болью смотрел на него, и счастье, мгновение назад наполнявшее все его тело, испарялось. Малфой оттолкнул его и не желал даже смотреть, переживая что-то невообразимое в своем ужасном внутреннем мире: Гарри не знал, как ему помочь. Он никогда в своей жизни не бывал в ситуации более непонятной, чем эта.</p><p>— Драко, — он протянул к нему руки в жесте почти беззащитном, почти молящем, как будто еще пара капель унижения может изменить мнение Малфоя. Как будто он сдастся, кинется к нему, как было минуту назад, и уже не разомкнет своих рук. Гарри совсем не к месту подумал, что ничего лучше этих тонких пальцев, ласкающих его волосы, на свете нет.</p><p>— Я никогда не смогу поцеловать Асторию, — Малфой поднял лицо к потолку, упираясь затылком в мрамор колонны. Его взгляд как будто помертвел, но был влажным, будто от слез, — или Панси, или кого угодно. Кошмар.</p><p>— Драко...</p><p>— Что будет с моей матерью, если она узнает, что я тут вытворял? — спросил он у невидимого собеседника на потолке. — Позор... Она так разочаруется во мне. Я даже могу это представить... У нее такие глаза иногда, такие глаза, — он взглянул на Гарри, чуть наклонив голову, — прямо как у тети Беллы на фотографиях. А отец... Что со мной не так?</p><p>— Ну, хватит, Драко, — Гарри смело шагнул к нему и попытался взять за руку, но Малфой резко рванул от него в сторону. На его лице появилось непередаваемое выражение муки.</p><p>— Не трогай, — он с трудом выдохнул эти слова. — Я больше не хочу. Мне стыдно.</p><p>— В этом нет ничего стыдного, — Гарри все еще был под впечатлением и словно не в себе, поэтому ему было тяжело вновь пытаться что-то доказать Малфою. Он устал доказывать. — Это лишь говорит о том, что ты...</p><p>— Нет, нет, — Драко замотал головой, — хватит. </p><p>— Даже если я замолкну, ты все равно будешь знать и помнить, что тут было. И что твой Патронус появился...</p><p>— Я сказал, заткнись, Поттер! — Малфой так резко повысил голос, что Гарри невольно отпрянул от него. — Ты обещал, что будешь молчать, так молчи. Я знаю все, что ты хочешь мне сказать, и не желаю это выслушивать. Ты ничего не изменишь, и я не хочу ничего менять.</p><p>— Почему? Почему ты так боишься просто отпустить себя, даже здесь, куда твой отец никогда не доберется? </p><p>— Потому что я не хочу. </p><p>— Потому что ты трус!</p><p>— Если и так, — Драко почти кричал, и его глаза неистово сверкали, как будто он собирался заплакать, — если и так... Просто забудь, Поттер. Ничего не было. Просто... интерес. И это никогда не повторится. Найди себе... кого-нибудь другого.</p><p>— И ты будешь не против, если я найду себе кого-нибудь другого? Седрика?</p><p>Малфой замер и посмотрел на него удивленным взглядом, странно напоминающим взор Полумны Лавгуд. Пару секунд он моргал, а потом ядовито-злое выражение вернулось на его лицо.</p><p>— Мне плевать. Делай со своим Диггори что угодно, только не лезь ко мне, — Гарри бы поверил в то, что Драко настолько неприятно, если бы не нотки горечи в его голосе и уверенность гриффиндорца в своих мыслях.</p><p>Малфой чувствовал что-то к нему. Поэтому он таскался с ним в Выручай-Комнату и просил научить его вызывать Патронуса. Чтобы быть рядом. По той же причине, что и Гарри. Только у него не было сил это признавать.</p><p>Гарри злился на него за это. Он знал, что это эгоистично и не совсем честно, но ему причиняло боль то, что Малфой прячет самого себя за этими страшными фасадами убеждений. Он был настоящим — страстным и влюбленным — несколько минут назад, и вот уже снова его лицо перекошено злобой и болью, а с языка готовы сорваться болезненные слова. Ему все равно, что Гарри не может смотреть на него такого, потому что он боится этого Драко Малфоя.</p><p>— Я знаю, что за воспоминания ты использовал, — сказал Гарри, толком не понимая, откуда в нем взялось столько жестокости, а его слова, несомненно, были снарядами тяжелых катапульт, направленных на то, чтобы разрушить чужие стены. Малфой вздрогнул. — Ты выглядишь жалко, когда пытаешься убедить меня, будто ты ничего не чувствуешь. Ты <i>чувствуешь</i>, Драко, и только то, что ты пытаешься это отрицать, причиняет тебе боль. </p><p>— Ты причиняешь мне боль.</p><p>— Потому что это я был в твоих воспоминаниях, не так ли? — Гарри шагнул вперед, и Малфой тут же отшатнулся в сторону, отскакивая от колонны и делая пару шагов к выходу, где на полу валялись их метлы. — И твой Патронус... Ты тот еще гордый павлин, весь в отца, но это... И я узнал, я узнал, что значат эти дурацкие птицы, которыми были наши записки! И тебе это просто нравится, да? Ходить по краю, в постоянной опасности, рискуя то выдать себя, то все потерять? И ты поэтому ходишь в Тайную Комнату — чтобы еще сильней ощутить эту связь, эту опасность раскрытия? Не знаю, что тут произошло в твоей голове, но я думаю, ты раньше меня понял, что происходит. А потом... Ну, конечно, из-за чего ты еще мог ссориться с Седриком? Он тоже знает? Я не мог представить, что...</p><p>Ладонь Малфоя несильно хлопнула его по щеке, заставляя замолкнуть. Драко стоял рядом и смотрел на Гарри странным взглядом. На его лице застыло холодное выражение презрения и боли, как будто юноша еще не определился, что за чувство гложет его сильней. Гриффиндорец уставился на него почти оскорбленно — его прервали в момент, когда маленькие, крошечные моменты отношения Малфоя раскрывались перед ним, словно бутоны на рассвете. Он так и не смог сказать это быстрое, немного жалкое слово «влюбился». Не только он. В него.</p><p>— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Поттер, — прошипел ему в лицо Драко, — это только у тебя все просто и приятно. Ты такой же, как твой любимый Диггори: «О, Малфой, ты так боишься самого себя, ты с ним играешь, бла-бла, ты ничего не сможешь сделать, ты предашь его, ты такой злой, о, драгоценный Гарри, наш любимый Поттер, Поттер Поттер Поттер...» — передразнил он тонким и писклявым голосом, похожим на скобление по стеклу. — Не смей говорить мне, что ты понимаешь, что я чувствую. Ты делишь свой мир на белое и черное, а я никогда не стану тем светлым образом, который ты себе навоображал. То, что происходит со мной — настоящий ад, и в нем вы с Диггори совсем не ангелы. Учите друг друга, потому что я вас обоих ненавижу.</p><p>Малфой развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к метлам. Его спина мелко дрожала, а кулаки были стиснуты. Может, он плакал, но Гарри не видел его лица, — он беспомощно смотрел ему вслед, и в его голове грохотало «...то, что со мной происходит — настоящий ад...». Он горько усмехался: Малфой ничего не знал про ад. Они не могли понять друг друга, потому что их секреты, их тайны и нежелание показывать свои слабости стояли между ними и крайне редко уступали. Они были эгоистами, и, сколько бы Гарри ни уверял себя, что это не так плохо, он видел, что каждое его посягательство ранит Драко. А каждый барьер Малфоя ранит его. </p><p>«Человек сам должен решить, вырываться ему или нет», — прозвучал у него в голове голос Амели. Она дала ему мудрый совет. Драко не желал вырываться, он выбрал тоску и внутреннее противоречие. Он выбрал борьбу со всеми и с самим собой одновременно — в его жизни не былo ни капли мира.</p><p>Гарри просто тоже нужно было выбрать что-нибудь. И он смотрел в спину убегающего Малфоя и думал, что ему нужно найти Седрика, нужно найти искру тепла и прижаться к ней, потому что Драко будто выпил его до дна, забрав все силы и весь жар своим ненавистным поцелуем.</p><p>Гарри продал бы душу за еще один его поцелуй.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. На краю. Часть 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— С тобой все хорошо, Гарри? — Гермиона подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на друга. Ее взгляд казался усталым, волосы были спутанными, а по лицу бродили кривые тени, созданные игривым пламенем в камине. Она держала на коленях тяжелую книгу, где каждая страница была пожелтевшей, а уголки обтрепавшимися и порванными. Гарри отмечал крошечные детали, бросающиеся ему в глаза, разглядывал пылинки, кружащиеся в воздухе, и абсолютно ничего не чувствовал, как будто ему в сердце вкололи дозу обезболивающего.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — ответил он. </p><p>— Ты что, выходил к озеру? — подал голос Рон, который сидел за столом и переписывал что-то из учебника. Гарри посмотрел на него и проследил направление его взгляда: оказалось, его ботинки, низ штанин и мантии мокрые и в грязи. Он с некоторым удивлением разглядывал бурые разводы, а потом пожал плечами.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Ты опять поругался с Малфоем? — из уст Гермионы эта фамилия звучала как ругательство, но почему-то не вызвала внутри Гарри должного отклика. Он как будто был напуган, и из-за этого не мог ясно воспринимать то, что происходит вокруг. Он растерянно кивнул.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Гарри, ну сколько можно... — Гермиона отложила книгу в сторону, и Гарри на мгновение показалось, что ее лицо ожесточилось, как у птицы. Нудный голос подруги, приготовившейся читать ему очередную лекцию, внезапно начал его раздражать так сильно, что в нем стремительно родилось темное желание сказать что-нибудь грубое и отталкивающее, чтобы она замолчала. Злость и печаль, которые сковывали его, вдруг разомкнулись, будто порванные цепи, и ему захотелось выплеснуть их.</p><p>— Я пошел спать, — резко ответил он, прервав речь подруги на корню. </p><p>— Малфой что-то сделал тебе? — Рон отложил перо в сторону и уставился на друга. Видимо, общение с Гермионой отрицательно сказалось на нем, и он стал таким же назойливо внимательным и праведно заботливым. Гарри скривился, покачал головой, сдерживая себя от резкой фразы. Краем сознания он понимал, что в нем говорит злость на другого человека и друзья, искренне волнующиеся за него, не заслужили подобного отношения, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Нечто черное грызло его, разъедало его душу, и все, чего Гарри хотел — это забраться под одеяло и найти наконец успокоение.</p><p>— Я просто очень, очень устал, — сказал он и, кисло улыбнувшись, отправился наверх. </p><p>Отбой наступил минут пять назад, поэтому в гостиной было еще много народу, правда, никто не обращал внимания на несчастного гриффиндорца. В спальне находился только Невилл, и Гарри был рад этому: Долгопупс никогда не навязывался. Тот лишь улыбнулся ему, расстилая свою постель. Гарри махнул рукой. Он стянул с себя одежду, бросив ее на сундук, и забрался под одеяло, тут же задергивая за собой полог. Красноватый полумрак окружил его, и Заглушающие чары превратили постель в островок одиночества и кровавой тоски. Гарри обнял руками подушку и закрыл глаза, приготовившись спать.</p><p>Для него не было удивлением, что он промаялся без сна до утра, мучая себя думами и переживаниями. О <i>нем</i>, конечно, он мечтал больше всего, вспоминая и переживая все произошедшее еще раз. Гарри успел даже заплакать, хотя слезы быстро высохли на его щеках, когда на смену грусти пришла отчаянная ненависть будто ко всему миру, но на деле к горстке людей, отравляющих его (и не только его) жизнь. В его сердце будто образовалась полость, куда он скидывал всех, кому безжалостно — недостойно символа Света, каким он был когда-то для Дамблдора и всего мира — желал смерти. Волдеморт, Люциус, Беллатриса — они возглавляли его маленький кружок тьмы, и за ночь Гарри придумал множество способов, какими он мог бы их покарать. Бросаясь от мести к мольбам, он метался по своей кровати, сбивая простыню и одеяло, потея и замерзая. Он думал обо всех людях, что имели для него значение, представлял их будущее, их прошлое, их мысли и чувства, если вдруг он испарится бесследно из своей постели.</p><p>Об этом Гарри тоже думал. О том, что довольно просто будет сбежать из Хогвартса и провести всю жизнь в бегах: его поддержат Сириус и Гриндевальд. Первый составит ему компанию, а второй наверняка обеспечит путь к свободе — то, что происходило в голове Темного волшебника, было неведомо Гарри, но он ясно уяснил, что тема <i>свободы</i> является священной для него.</p><p>Сириус и Гарри могли бы убежать на юг, где когда-то — в прошлой жизни — жил Блэк. К пальмам, ярким птицам, морю и песку — туда, где нет этого дождливого английского холода, забравшегося Гарри в самую душу. Дамблдор и Волдеморт могут хоть вечность их искать и не найдут, потому что они постоянно будут в движении, в бегах. Сменят внешность, имена, выучат другой язык — и в итоге растворятся в истории, превратившись в воспоминания, которые, может, иногда будут всплывать в разговорах.</p><p>Эта перспектива манила Гарри так сильно, что он и не заметил, как стал раздумывать над тем, что взять в дорогу. Мантию-невидимку, конечно, Карту Мародеров, Снежную Гарпию... Забрать у Снейпа Воскрешающий камень... Может, еще альбом, что Колин Криви подарил ему на день рождения. На этом пожитки Гарри заканчивались. Сириусу и вовсе ничего не нужно было, и они могли бы двинуться на юг почти сразу. Куда-нибудь в Италию или еще дальше... Может, в Индию? Гарри бы хотел повидать Индию.</p><p>Вот только он не мог этого сделать. Ему не хватало чего-то особенного. Смелость, лихость и отчаянность были в нем с достатком, но не доставало крошечной частички: отсутствия ответственности. Это было камнем, что тянул его на дно, и Гарри всей душой ненавидел этот камень и свою неспособность его сбросить. Ему хотелось кричать, молотить руками по постели, пойти и сброситься откуда-нибудь, чтобы только не ощущать этой тьмы, этой необходимости и этих страданий.</p><p>Лишь перед рассветом Гарри забылся тревожным и неглубоким сном. Он проснулся в ту же секунду, когда Рон распахнул его полог. Резко приподнялся над подушкой и посмотрел на друга. Рон разглядывал его пару секунд, будто не узнавая, а потом, громко сглотнув, шагнул назад.</p><p>— Гарри... — испуганным и слабым голосом произнес он, — ...тебе нужно к Помфри.</p><p>— Зачем? — юноша подивился тому, каким сиплым оказался его собственный голос. До этой минуты он и не замечал, что его горло болит, а во рту разливается горечь. Он был весь мокрый, будто только что искупался, и тяжело дышал.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь больным.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился и вылез из постели. Мальчик чувствовал себя <i>больным</i>, но не желал идти к Помфри: он хотел умыться и выпить ледяной воды. В одних трусах гриффиндорец пошел в ванную комнату — та оказалась пуста — и, включив воду, запихнул голову под кран. Сколько юноша так простоял, было неизвестно, но когда он наконец выпрямился, то весь окоченел. Гарри взглянул на себя в зеркало и с тоской вздохнул: лицо его оставалось красным, глаза блестели и будто запали, а под ними лежали почти черные тени. Юноша какое-то время просто смотрел на себя, а потом почистил зубы, избавившись от гадкого привкуса, вытерся и вернулся в спальню.</p><p>К его глубочайшему удивлению, там стояли полностью одетый Рон и Гермиона. Девочка ахнула и закрыла глаза, увидев его, — она так и стояла, пока он натягивал на себя чистую одежду. Рон толкнул ее локтем, когда Гарри закончил, и Гермиона тут же принялась разглядывать друга.</p><p>— Гарри, немедленно к Помфри, — приказным тоном сказала она. Рон кивнул, продолжая испуганно таращиться на Гарри. Симус и Дин, тенями маячившие за его спиной, тихо переговаривались, и, проходя мимо них, Гарри услышал:</p><p>— ...всю ночь.</p><p>Он чуть повернул голову, и разговоры стихли. Мальчики были обеспокоены, и он подумал о том, что, может, его чары были не так прочны... В любом случае, у него не было сил на переживания. Гарри послушно поплелся за подругой в лазарет.</p><p>К его удивлению, Помфри не стала ни причитать, ни читать ему нотации. Она просто дала ему лечебных зелий и велела спать. Рон с Гермионой ушли, пообещав, что придут к нему после обеда, а сам Гарри, раздевшись и оставшись в одних трусах, забрался под одеяло. Как ни странно, как только его голова коснулась подушки, а мягкие заклинания мадам Помфри укрыли его, он тут же провалился в сон.</p><p>Ему ничего не снилось, и он, может, проспал бы так еще очень долго, но его разбудил шум в больничном крыле. Гриффиндорец открыл глаза и увидел несколько размытых силуэтов у дверей. Гарри потянулся за очками и, надев их, смог разглядеть, кто это. Виктор Крам держал на руках Амели, похожую на разбитую куклу: ее голова была запрокинута, золотые волосы растрепались, а одна рука безвольно болталась и кровоточила, пачкая рукав лиловой мантии алыми пятнами. Рядом стояла мадам Максим, которую сложно было не узнать даже без очков, и причитающая мадам Помфри. Компания двинулась к одной из коек, и Гарри с любопытством и беспокойством наблюдал за ними.</p><p>Мадам Помфри тут же подозвала к себе столик, на котором стояли зелья. Она начала смешивать их, одновременно помахивая палочкой и распутывая рулоны бинтов. Бледная мадам Максим наблюдала за ней с выражением почти ужаса на лице, а Крам хмурился, и с каждой секундой лицо его становилось все темней. Амели положили на кровать — она была без сознания. Гарри взглянул на ее кровоточащую руку и вздрогнул: что-то ужасное творилось с ее кожей. Она пошла волдырями, покраснела и будто разлагалась, будучи прожжённой едва ли не до мяса, но... Ужасного браслета не было. Никакого серебра на ее запястье.</p><p>— Опять? Что произошло? — тихо спросила мадам Помфри у мадам Максим. Та судорожно вздохнула.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — также тихо ответила француженка. Она с откровенной неприязнью посмотрела на Крама, как никогда похожего на хищную птицу, а потом вдруг остро взглянула на Гарри. Ее взгляд был таким холодным, что мальчик тут же стушевался, поспешив отвести взор от ужасающей картины. Он не смог долго пытаться игнорировать это, и спустя несколько минут уже вновь наблюдал за тем, как мадам Помфри старательно лечит руку Амели.</p><p>Наконец, повязка была наложена. Девушка уже не выглядела такой бледной и почти мертвой, она мерно дышала, а на ее щеках медленно разливался розоватый румянец. Мадам Максим, постояв рядом с ней некоторое время, ушла, мадам Помфри отправилась готовить новую порцию зелий, а Крам остался. Он сидел у нее в ногах и смотрел то на лицо девушки, то в окно, где небо было стянуто светло-серыми облаками. Гарри чувствовал себя неловко; он не знал, что сказать или куда смотреть, поэтому просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь снова заснуть.  </p><p>Крам скоро ушел, так и не проронив ни слова, и больничное крыло вновь погрузилось в тишину. Амели спала, а Гарри думал о том, что она-таки смогла сделать то, к чему так стремилась: сняла с себя оковы, пусть и ценой своей раны. Он не часто теперь думал о проблеме этих девушек, но сейчас, когда он был готов размышлять о чем угодно, только бы не о себе, это его занимало. Джованна не присоединилась к шармбатонке, значит, ничего не сделала для своего спасения. Гарри не мог найти жалости к ней.</p><p>Амели не проснулась, даже когда им принесли обед, а после пришли Рон с Гермионой. Гарри, чувствующий себя чуть лучше, рассказал им о том, что увидел.</p><p>— Какой кошмар, — Гермиона с ужасом посмотрела на спящую девушку. — Такие раны... Можно и вовсе лишиться руки! Что с ней будет?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гарри был еще слишком уставшим, чтобы переживать о чужом будущем. И, хотя слабость отступила, а зелья успокоили боль в его горле и теле, внутри у него по-прежнему разливалась черная смола, покрывающая все вокруг и липнущая к каждому его чувству. — Мадам Максим больше не приходила.</p><p>— Это настоящее безумие, — опасливо произнес Рон. — Не одобряю я эту склонность к самоубийствам.</p><p>— Но ее насильно выдавали замуж, — шепотом укорила его Гермиона, хотя голос ее звучал не слишком уверенно. — Но я бы так не смогла. Причинить боль самому себе очень сложно.</p><p>Гарри был с ней не согласен. Он с завидной регулярностью причинял себе боль, и выходило это отчего-то очень легко. Ему хотелось поговорить об этом, попросить совета, но Сириус вряд ли бы смог забраться к нему в больничное крыло. Крестный в последнее время был задумчив и печален, и Гарри решил, что непременно сходит к нему на следующий день. </p><p>Рон и Гермиона ушли на урок к Хагриду, и Гарри снова остался один. Ему было скучно и плохо, поэтому он снова заснул, и на этот раз ему приснился странный, быстрый сон, в котором он шел по лесу к большому красивому дому. Под ногами у него шелестела трава и хрустели веточки. Гарри опустил взгляд и ужаснулся: это были вовсе не ветки, это были маленькие косточки, которые он перемалывал в пыль своими шагами. Его ноги были бледны, грязны и босы и принадлежали явно не мальчику. Он поднял руки: пальцы его были длинными и белыми, будто лапки паука. Но времени думать об этом не оказалось, Гарри уже приблизился к дому. Старая дверь, покрытая трещинами и паутиной, заскрипела, из-под нее бил свет. Она вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге Гарри увидел Люциуса Малфоя. Тот склонился перед ним:</p><p>— Мой Лорд, — шепнул он, и в его серых, будто стальных глазах Гарри увидел свое ужасное отражение...</p><p>Он проснулся от звона и тут же огляделся. Хотя все перед его глазами было расплывчатым, он смог разглядеть, что Амели проснулась и теперь сидит на кровати. Надев очки, Гарри взглянул на пол: там валялись осколки разбитого стакана и разлитый тыквенный сок. Раненая рука шармбатонки дрожала.</p><p>— Pardonne, — Амели странным взглядом смотрела на свою перебинтованную руку. Пару секунд ее лицо было нахмуренным, а потом в нем словно отразился солнечный свет. Девушка потянулась к своей волшебной палочке, что лежала на тумбочке, и через несколько секунд целый стакан стоял на тумбочке. — Спи.</p><p>— Больше не хочу, — Гарри приподнялся и сел, опираясь спиной о подушку. — Как ты?</p><p>— Отлично, — она махнула ему рукой. — П’госто замечательно.</p><p>— Ты могла потерять свою руку, — заметил Гарри, глядя, как Амели медленно шевелит пальцами, будто будучи неуверенной в том, что они принадлежат ей.</p><p>— Ничтожная цена за свободу, — пожала плечами девушка. — К тому же я всецело полагаюсь на целительную магию не впе’гвые. </p><p>— И как ты это сделала? — с легким любопытством спросил гриффиндорец. — Ты воровала ингредиенты у Снейпа?</p><p>— Одалживала. Мне они нужней, чем ему, — Амели откинулась на подушку, и на ее лице появилось выражение крайнего наслаждения, будто боль в раненой руке перестала ее волновать. Ее золотые волосы блестели, и Гарри отчего-то не мог оторвать от них глаз.</p><p>— И что же ты такое сварила? Расскажешь? Нам все равно нечем заняться.</p><p>— Теперь, пожалуй, могу поделиться, — Амели счастливо улыбнулась. — Это было одно из зелий, что используют для уничтожения опасных а’гтефактов. Я пыталась сва’гить его несколько лет, но только здесь смогла найти нужные инг’гедиенты. Всего лишь капля сотво’гила это, — она подняла руку. — П’гавда здо’гово?</p><p>— И что за ингредиент тебе был нужен?</p><p>— Это доп’гос? — шармбатонка повернулась к нему. Она потянулась здоровой рукой к склянке с зеленым зельем, что стояло на тумбочке. Ее губы чуть сжались и побелели, видимо, от боли: Амели с трудом откупорила склянку и разом выпила весь флакон, пытаясь унять судорожную дрожь в больной руке.</p><p>— Любопытство. Мне хочется отвлечься, — Гарри и правда хотелось погрузиться во что-нибудь иное, в чужой рассказ и чужую жизнь, чтобы не ощущать дуновения собственной.</p><p>— От чего? </p><p>— От себя.</p><p>Глаза Амели сверкнули. Она отложила пустой флакон обратно на тумбочку и повернулась к Гарри всем телом. Она была еще слаба и немного дрожала, но с каждой секундой нечто жаждущее и роковое просыпалось в ее красивом лице. Между ней и Гарри стояла пустая кровать, поэтому добраться до мальчика она не могла.</p><p>— Мне нужен был яд василиска, а у твоего п’гофессо’га неожиданно завалялось немного, — Амели улыбнулась. — А что за беда гложет тебя, от кото’гой так хочется сбежать? Сейчас ведь моя оче’гедь задавать воп’госы?</p><p>— Это не такая беда, от которой можно спастись с помощью яда василиска.</p><p>— Тебя пугает со’гевнование?</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. Времена, когда его пугал Турнир, прошли. Казалось, ничто не могло напугать его сейчас, лишь низвергнуть в еще более глубокую тьму.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тогда любовь несчастна?</p><p>На мгновение Гарри показалось, что Амели все знает о нем. Она смотрела на него таким взглядом, будто жаждала проглотить его откровение и насытиться им. Боль заставила ее лицо кривиться, и от этого оно казалось еще более безумным, будто бы больным, но девушка легко улыбалась, и меж ее губ блестели белые зубы. Она не могла знать о чувствах Гарри, не могла, ибо мысли о <i>нем</i> были спрятаны глубоко в недрах его памяти, и даже Дамблдору пришлось бы повозиться, прежде чем он смог бы их отыскать. Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь понять, мог ли он выдать себя случайным жестом, взглядом, и пришел к выводу, что, лишь упорно наблюдая за ним, кто-либо мог заметить его внимание к... Малфою.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— В’гешь. Я ведь п’гава?</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>Девушка ухмыльнулась. Она оценивающе окинула Гарри взглядом, будто прикидывая вес его печальной любви.</p><p>— Дай я угадаю, — она уселась поудобней, приготовившись к веселью. И хотя Гарри ощущал себя мышкой, с которой играла недовольная кошка, это ему даже нравилось. Отчего-то он ей доверял и не видел опасности в том, что его любовные терзания уедут за море во Францию. — Это чисток’говка?</p><p>Гарри прищурился, и Амели кивнула сама себе.</p><p>— Думаю, это не п’госто чисток’говка, но еще и из какого-нибудь знатного рода. Она обещана д’гугому? — догадки ее летели, будто маленькие острые стрелы. — Или же ты ей не по н’гаву? Или она любит д’гугого? </p><p>— Звучит слишком громко.</p><p>— В детстве лет д’гамы точно такие же, как и в юности, — губы Амели дрогнули, и уголки их чуть опустились, — разве что никто никого не убивает на дуэлях. </p><p>— И не приходится обливать свои руки ядом.</p><p>— Тогда кто же заставил тебя г’густить? Скажи, тепе’гь твоя оче’гедь меня веселить.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Как бы велико ни было его желание разделить свои страдания, он не хотел жаловаться. Юноша повыше натянул на себя одеяло и устремил взгляд в окно, за которым медленно текли серые облака.</p><p>— Один человек...</p><p>— Значит, мальчик? — Амели резко вскинула уже поникшую голову. Гарри вздрогнул и уставился на нее. — Когда гово’гят о любви «один человек», за этим всегда стоит нечто подобное. Я п’гава? — она кивнула самой себе. — Ну конечно. Так еще инте’гесней. Чисток’говный мальчик, да? Я не знаю ваших и не могу угадать. </p><p>Гриффиндорец стушевался. Странное чувство беспомощности овладело им. Он не был готов к разговору о Драко с малознакомой девицей, не желал открываться настолько, уходя от ощущения абстрактной боли, но Амели будто желала вытянуть из него все, чтобы искупить собственную слабость.</p><p>— Не важно, кто это. Главное, что все плохо.</p><p>— Ничего удивительного, — шармбатонка пожала плечами, — благовоспитанные и консе’гвативные чисток’говные волшебники, коими полна ваша Англия, не одоб’гяют подобного.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на нее. Эта девушка была чистокровной, и она знала причину того, почему он так страдает и почему Драко так отчаянно борется против себя. Что за устои, традиции сдавливают его горло? У волшебников есть магия, способная на многие свершения, и будто бы она ничего не значит, когда дело касается отношений.</p><p>— Почему? — вопрос прозвучал тихо и печально. Амели чуть поморщилась, коснулась своей больной руки, и Гарри увидел, что ее кисть побелела еще больше. Ее пальцы больше не дрожали.</p><p>— Всегда из-за одного и того же: из-за наследия. К’говь — не вода, как бы многим ни хотелось утве’гждать об’гатное.</p><p>— При чем тут отношения между мальчиками? — Гарри едва не огрызнулся, но слабый вид девушки заставил его сдерживать себя. </p><p>— А разве мальчики могут рожать детей? Все упи’гается только в это: волшебники ценят семью п’гевыше всего, если, конечно, они думают о будущем расы волшебников. Мы выми’гаем, как это ни п’гиско’гбно, а союзы, неспособные дать п’годолжение рода, не ведут к подде’гжанию силы.</p><p>— Вымираем?</p><p>Амели деланно рассмеялась, и смех ее был холоден и неприятен. Гарри показалось, что она смеется над ним и его наивностью, как будто ее принуждают объяснять очевидные вещи. Она говорила о том же, о чем и Малфой, когда они ругались и ссорились, разве что в ее словах звучала горечь и будто сарказм.</p><p>— Конечно, мы выми’гаем. Хогва’гтс, Ша’гмбатон и Ду’гмст’ганг — самые к’гупные школы во всей Ев’гопе; всего т’ги замка, вмещающие человек т’гиста учеников, на целую часть света. Есть еще т’ги школы в Азии, одна в России, т’ги в США, одна в Б’газилии и одна в Авст’галии. Двенадцать к’гупных школ на целый ми’г. Конечно, есть еще мелкие школы в каждой ст’гане, 'газные шаманы, дикие ведьмы... Но этого мало. С каждым годом становится все больше сквибов, чисток’говные семьи и таинственные общины расплываются, магло’гожденные слабеют... Волшебникам г’гозит опасность, и не удивительно, что чисток’говки ревностно обе’гегают свою магию и свои т’гадиции от исчезновения.</p><p>— Свою магию?</p><p>Амели вновь рассмеялась.</p><p>— А ты думаешь, чисток’говки х’ганят лишь т’гадиции? — она посмотрела в окно, которое не так давно привлекло внимание Гарри, и взгляд ее стал задумчивым. — Это магия, кото’гая течет в к’гови каждого чисток’говного, она отличается от той, что случайно дается маглам. Она сильная, дикая, таинственная, она дает доступ к сейфам и а’гтефактам, к ритуалам, неизвестным остальным. Она де’гжит род неп’ге’гывным, позволяет ему п’гоявлять более глубокие че’гты индивидуальности. Эта магия — последнее, что осталось у волшебников. Семья — п’гочная связь между несколькими магами, дающая сильное потомство, — главная ценность, потому что полук’говки и г’гязнок’говки не способствуют подде’гжанию расы волшебников.</p><p>— Но их намного больше.</p><p>— Тайная магия не те’гпит маглов. Только если род силен, он может подавить силу магловской к’гови, но в д’гугих случаях то самое таинство, сок’говище, кото’гое бе’гежно пе’гедавалось из поколения в поколение тысячу лет, исчезает. П’госто раство’гяется, и эту поте’гю уже никогда не восполнить. П’ги’года магии неизвестна, как неизвестен и сек’гет появления жизни, но чем меньше становится настоящей, идущей от в’гемен Ме’глина и Мо’гганы силы, тем меньше становится и волшебников. Если все чисток’говки исчезнут, то, ве’гоятно, постепенно исчезнут и все остальные, ибо магия, пусть и существующая отдельно от маглов, но все же влияющая на них, раство’гится и поте’гяет свою власть.</p><p>Гарри с непонятной неприязнью смотрел на девушку. Та не глядела на него, и он позволял мыслям свободно гулять по своему лицу. Слова Амели доходили до него и больно ранили, будто руша неуступчивые законы его мироздания. Часть его сопротивлялась, говоря голосом Дамблдора, а другая, мрачная и апатичная, вещала, что все это правда и в словах шармбатонки есть смысл. Гарри мало что знал о чистокровных, встречая лишь безграничный их снобизм, но то, что говорила Амели, окрашивало происходящее в иные цвета.</p><p>— Но если все, что нужно, — уцепился он за последнюю надежду, — это создать крепкую семью, производящую потомство, то почему бы не использовать суррогатное материнство? Волшебство можно использовать во всех областях. Или Оборотное зелье? Какой во всем этом смысл, если любой мужчина может стать женщиной с помощью флакона зелья?</p><p>— Даже Обо’готное зелье не позволит мужчине родить, потому что оно меняет лишь внешность, а не суть. Действие этого зелья спадает п’ги оп’геделенных наг’гузках на тело, и я не п’гедставляю, что за ужас начнется, если... — Амели даже передернулась от ужаса. — А остальное... Ни одна уважающая себя чисток’говная девушка не согласится отдать своего ребенка, носящего ее наследие, д’гугим мужчинам. У маглов с этим п’гоще; все, что они х’ганят — ценности мате’гиальные. Волшебникам это покажется дикостью.</p><p>— Мне сложно это понять, — Гарри опустил глаза. Все то, что было сказано, сделало пропасть между ним и Драко еще больше, и теперь на ее дне выросли острые скалы. Конечно, Малфоям есть что хранить и что беречь, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что Драко ценит эту особенную силу больше, чем его. Гриффиндорец сжал руки на покрывале: с чего он взял, что у Малфоя есть к нему настолько сильные чувства, ради которых стоит жертвовать столь многим? Простая симпатия, легкое подростковое влечение, просыпающееся к любому, кто смог затронуть чувствительную, невинную струну внутри, не обязывают его ни к чему. — Я всегда стремился не делить волшебников по принципу их крови.</p><p>— Это п’гостительно <i>тебе</i>, однако у каждого человека своя п’гавда. Нельзя считать, что чужая, отличающаяся от твоей, должна быть уничтожена. Это п’гинцип уважения, но он ст’гемительно забывается из-за аг’гессии чисток’говок и наглости г’гязнок’говок. </p><p>— Не говори это слово.</p><p>— Это п’госто слово, и глупо считать его ругательством. Чисток’говки — это название вполне п’гиличное, как и полук’говки, но п’готив слова «г’гязнок’говки» люди встают на дыбы. Это лицеме’гие.</p><p>Гарри замолк. Он не знал, что ей сказать. Он чувствовал себя убитым и будто размазанным в честном бою.</p><p>— Ты поддерживаешь все это? Принципы чистокровности, — вдруг поинтересовался Гарри, когда ему показалось, что тишина может уничтожить его окончательно.</p><p>— Нет, — Амели качнула головой, и вновь потянулась к тумбочке. Там остался последний флакон с зельем. — Я мало что подде’гживаю в жизни волшебников, и мне чужды все виды к’гови.</p><p>— Но ты говоришь об этом очень... занимательно.</p><p>— Каждый обязан знать исто’гию и особенности того на’года, в кото’гом он живет, чтобы иметь о нем т’гезвое п’гедставление. Как гово’гится, ты имеешь п’гаво к’гитиковать лишь то, что досконально изучил. К тому же расши’гять к’гугозо’г очень полезно, даже если тебе не н’гавится п’гедмет твоих изучений.</p><p>Какое-то время они молчали. Гарри обдумывал слова Амели, а та медленно поглаживала свою руку, тихо шипя от боли. Но вдруг она спросила, будто желая развеять темное напряжение светом:</p><p>— Так в кого же влюбился Мальчик-Кото’гый-Выжил? — она не улыбалась, но уголки ее губ чуть дрожали. — Это же не Викто’г, п’гавда?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — Гарри в изумлении уставился на Амели. Подобная мысль никогда, никогда не приходила ему в голову, и он был бы рад, если бы она сию же секунду испарилась из его воображения. — Нет, будь спокойна, это не он.</p><p>— Меня это не слишком волнует, я ему не хозяйка. Но Викто’гу нужен кто-то более... семейный, но в то же в’гемя столь же увлеченный этим п’гесловутым квиддичем. Но вот кто нужен тебе? Роковой юноша или домашний мальчик?</p><p>Гарри впервые за день рассмеялся. Драко был роковым, как и он сам.</p><p>— Может, что-то среднее.</p><p>— И где же ты...</p><p>Она не закончила свою фразу. Дверь вдруг приоткрылась, и в лазарет вошел высокий юноша. Амели резко захлопнула рот, а Гарри с некоторым подозрением и неуверенностью воззрился на Седрика. Он застыл на пороге, глядя на шармбатонку, которую он явно не ожидал здесь увидеть, а потом, поджав губы, широким шагом направился к кровати Гарри. Гриффиндорец успел кинуть испуганный взгляд на свою собеседницу, которая из-за спины Диггори удивленно приподняла бровь и недоуменно развела руки в стороны.</p><p>— Привет, — Седрик остановился рядом с койкой, спрятав руки за спину и медленно перекачиваясь с пятки на носок. Его скулы чуть порозовели, но в глазах горела странная решимость, темная и клубящаяся. Гарри порадовался тому, что одеяло уже было натянуто до подбородка: отчего-то он чувствовал себя в опасности и не хотел, чтобы Диггори видел его почти обнаженным. Это чувство будто щекотало его, заставляя почти онемевшее от внутренних переживаний тело оживать.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Можно поговорить с тобой? — спросил Диггори, красноречиво метнув взгляд в сторону Амели, смотрящей вроде бы в окно, но наверняка прислушивающейся.</p><p>— А... — Гарри подавился вдохом. Он не думал, что увидит Седрика так скоро. Все его мысли разбрелись и превратились в небольшой комок смятения. — Да.</p><p>Седрик медленно опустился на край кровати. Он поднял палочку и наложил Заглушающие чары. Гарри заметил, что Амели на мгновение скривилась, а потом легла и отвернулась. Диггори тоже смотрел на нее с некой опаской, будто не зная, куда еще направить свое внимание, но потом вдруг смело посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, о чем я хотел говорить?</p><p>Что-то шевельнулось внутри Гарри. Седрик казался ему нереальным, будто пришедшим из сна. Он сидел далеко, и Гарри не мог ни коснуться его, ни отодвинуться дальше, — образ пуффендуйца будто врезался в картину всего происходящего и стал неизгладимым. Седрик был, как всегда, красив, но очень печален. Он ожидающе смотрел на Гарри и молчал, готовый к любому его ответу.</p><p>И Гарри знал, как много зависит от его ответа. Седрик пришел к нему второй раз, и, что послужило этому причиной, было неизвестно, но едва ли он пришел бы в третий. Юноша ощущал на себе ответственность за то, что произойдет далее, и страх, потому что он не был уверен ни в одном своем стремлении. Он <i>не любил</i> Седрика Диггори, и как бы ни старался изменить это — избежать боли, — в нем оставалось жить лишь эгоистичное желание заполучить его ласковое тепло, обменяв его разве что на искреннюю симпатию и заботу.</p><p>— Знаю, — ответил Гарри, и горло его пересохло. Под одеялом он ущипнул себя за ногу, заставляя собраться с мыслями. — Но я не думал, что ты захочешь. Почему ты пришел?</p><p>— Ты можешь догадаться, — Седрик улыбнулся уголком губ. — Сегодня я встретил нашего общего друга, и нечто подсказало мне, что время пришло.</p><p>Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Он боялся той секунды, когда снова увидит Малфоя, и не хотел ее представлять, но слова Диггори заставили его напрячься.</p><p>— Что с ним?</p><p>— С кем? — Седрик чуть наклонил голову, хитро, но печально улыбнулся. Он хотел признания, от которого Гарри когда-то с легкостью отказывался. </p><p>— С Драко.</p><p>Седрик чуть поджал губы, а его пальцы сжались на покрывале. Отчего-то Гарри подумал, что тот сейчас возьмет и сдернет с него последнюю преграду, но юноша просто удерживал свои эмоции.</p><p>— Мы поговорили с ним. Снова. Он выглядел не лучшим образом. Впрочем, — во взгляде Седрика появилась внезапная нежность, — ты тоже болен.</p><p>— Он здесь ни при чем. </p><p>— Пусть так. Но теперь ты знаешь о Малфое и о себе. Я решил, что могу... попытаться снова. Ты не обязан, — он остановил Гарри, попытавшегося прервать его речь, — ничего для меня делать. Навязывание своих чувств — это отвратительно, но я... мне иногда казалось, что ты тоже испытываешь нечто подобное. Если это не так и ты ничего не хочешь, просто скажи мне сразу, и я уйду и не буду докучать тебе. Я знаю, что <i>он</i> для тебя значит многое, но и ты должен понимать, что Малфой не будет с тобой, какие бы страсти у вас ни кипели.</p><p>Гарри изучающе смотрел на него. У Седрика было много хороших черт, и честность была одной из них, но сейчас его открытые и доверительные слова причиняли гриффиндорцу боль, открывая ту правду, которую он упрямо желал оставлять закрытой. Его снова ставили перед выбором, позволяя либо приступить к утолению собственного эгоистического порыва, либо бросить себя в одинокую, но благородную тьму. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Седрик просто поцеловал его еще раз, не дав ничего сказать против, — так Гарри бы избавился от своей ответственности и позволил бы себе, словно кукле, просто упасть в надёжные руки. Ему более не хотелось ни свободы, ни прыжков в пропасти. Ему хотелось лишь тепла.</p><p>— А как же Чжоу? Ты променяешь ее на какого-то ненормального мальчишку? — спросил Гарри, отведя взгляд и уставившись на знак Пуффендуя на мантии юноши. Он не понимал, как Седрик мог влюбиться в него, явно проигрывающего красивой и замечательной Чжоу. Гарри не мог соревноваться с девушкой.</p><p>— Ты не просто мальчишка.</p><p>— Ну, я — Мальчик-Который-Выжил.</p><p>— Это неважно. Ты просто особенный, даже без своей славы, — Седрик поднял руку, будто желая к нему прикоснуться, но вместо этого просто положил ладонь поверх покрывала. — Будь это не так, Малфой бы не привязался к тебе.</p><p>— Вы любите говорить друг о друге, — Гарри поморщился. Ему это не нравилось.</p><p>— Представляю, что он говорит обо мне. Он меня ненавидит, — Седрик тихо усмехнулся в сторону, — потому что знает, что у меня есть преимущество.</p><p>— Какое? — несмотря на то, что Гарри было неприятно ощущать себя полем боя, ему было интересно. Малфой боролся за него, пусть даже отказавшись в самый решительный момент. Это чего-то да стоило, и ему хотелось узнать, чего именно.</p><p>— Я не боюсь себя. Не боюсь ни своего отца, ни однокурсников, ни учителей. И ты не из тех, кто будет прятаться и скрываться. Ты честный, и я думаю, тебя гнетет, что ты лжешь своим друзьям. Я не буду заставлять тебя лгать. </p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Это было чем-то желанным для него. Рон и Гермиона не заслуживали всей той лжи, что он вывалил на них, стремясь угнаться за проворным белым зайцем. Если бы это был не Малфой... Если бы это был Седрик, то они могли бы...</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что рядом со мной опасно? — спросил он. — Меня каждый год пытаются убить, причем всегда один и тот же человек. У меня множество секретов и проблем, и я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, правда, не хочу. Ты заслуживаешь кого-нибудь получше.</p><p>— Как и ты, — Седрик придвинулся ближе. — Ты не должен страдать, Гарри. Ты несчастен сейчас, и я постоянно это вижу. Впрочем, Малфой тоже.</p><p>— Хватит говорить о нем. Забудь, — Гарри опустил лицо. У него не было ни обороны, ни желания обороняться. Он узнал все, что хотел, получил ту крепкую нить, что могла связать его. Он устал и сдался, решив наконец последовать совету Дамблдора и Гриндевальда. — Мы можем попробовать... ну, быть вместе, но только если ты пообещаешь мне одну вещь.</p><p>Седрик взглянул на него почти неверяще. Его губы приоткрылись и дрогнули, и Гарри вдруг смутился. </p><p>— Какую? — юноша подался вперед, и гриффиндорец, несмотря на странную дрожь его сердца, захотел отодвинуться. Он вновь чувствовал себя черным, будто грязным, а Седрик — искренний и так невинно желающий чего-то — был чище света. Гарри не желал причинять ему боль и втягивать в опасности, которых было не миновать. Гарри сам давно уже стал <i>опасностью</i>.</p><p>— Если я скажу тебе бросить меня и бежать, ты бросишь и побежишь, — вкрадчиво и убедительно произнес он. — Что бы при этом ни происходило. </p><p>— Ты говоришь так, будто тебе уже угрожает опасность, — наверное, что-то в лице Гарри привело Седрика в смятение. — Ты о чем-то знаешь? — с подозрением спросил он.</p><p>— Я всегда в опасности, и все, кто рядом со мной, тоже. Поэтому...</p><p>— Мне все равно.</p><p>— Тогда пообещай, что сделаешь то, о чем я прошу.</p><p>Седрик замялся. Он смотрел на Гарри немного непонимающе, прищурившись, будто пытаясь разгадать что-то.</p><p>— Я хочу тебя защитить, — наконец, упрямо произнес он.  </p><p>— Меня не нужно защищать. Обещай.</p><p>Седрик стиснул зубы. Он страдальчески смотрел на Гарри, а потом вдруг поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул, почувствовав тепло: он невольно прижался к этой жаркой, большой ладони, ощущая себя замершим щенком, которого наконец кто-то пригрел.</p><p>— Хорошо. Обещаю.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул. Рука Седрика чуть дрогнула, юноша глубоко вздохнул и будто попытался податься вперед, но в этот момент, как по закону подлости, в больничное крыло зашла мадам Помфри. Она удивленно взглянула на Седрика, медленно убравшего свою руку, и подошла к Амели. Из-за заглушающих чар не было слышно, что она сказала ей, но девушка не выглядела довольной. Она послушно приняла стакан с какой-то оранжевой жидкостью и, морщась, принялась пить маленькими глотками. Помфри, покачав головой, направилась к Гарри, и Седрику пришлось снять свои чары.</p><p>— Мистер Диггори, вы нарушаете постельный режим больного, — осуждающе сказала она, заметив румянец на щеках юношей.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя вполне хорошо, — попытался вставить слово Гарри, почувствовавший себя немного неловко, но мадам Помфри тут же оборвала его:</p><p>— Я лучше знаю, мистер Поттер, вы все еще нуждаетесь в покое. Мистер Диггори, вам следует уйти, — она взглянула на пуффендуйца, и тот, вздохнув и бросив прощальный (впрочем, многообещающий) взгляд на Гарри, поднялся.</p><p>— До свидания, — вежливо попрощался он сразу со всеми и, махнув гриффиндорцу рукой, направился к дверям. Гарри проводил его взглядом, а потом позволил мадам Помфри опоить себя укрепляющим зельем, на вкус просто отвратительным. Когда целительница, грозно оглядев лазарет на предмет недопустимых посетителей, снова ушла в свой кабинет, пригрозив вернуться с проверкой через пять минут, Амели тут же повернулась к мальчику. Она широко улыбалась, несмотря на бледность.</p><p>— Видимо, моя речь была п’геждев’геменной; твои проблемы, судя по всему, решились, — она подмигнула ему. — Но кто бы мог подумать... Сед’гик Дигго’ги — это отличный выбо’г. Но я не думала, что его сильно мучают т’гадиции чисток’говных, он выглядит очень д’гужелюбным и милым. К’гасивым, конечно, тоже. Неудивительно, что ты в него влюбился.</p><p>— А я влюбился не в него, — Гарри печально посмотрел на девушку и продолжил пить свое горькое зелье.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. На краю. Часть 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри оставался в больничном крыле еще неделю, и за это время он вовсе не выздоровел — ему казалось, что он заболел еще больше. Слабость в теле стала всепоглощающей, и, хотя он вполне мог бы встать и отжаться десять раз, ему просто этого <i>не хотелось</i>, как будто некая сила забирала его мотивацию и его желания. Он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, изредка засыпая и видя сны по сюжету совсем одинаковые: он в теле Волдеморта идет куда-то и каждый раз встречает своих сторонников... Это было достаточно жутко, чтобы Гарри вымолил у Помфри зелье сна без сновидений — после этого даже его ночи превратились в темную секунду, не значащую ничего.</p><p>Порой его развлекала Амели, по несчастливой случайности вынужденная коротать дни на своей койке. Ее рука болела, и по ночам Гарри, забывающий ставить Заглушающие чары, просыпался от ее стонов или даже криков. Помфри и мадам Максим были бессильны, и даже слезы феникса, явно присланные Дамблдором — сам директор Хогвартса не приходил в лазарет, — не помогли. Через три дня Амели не могла даже пошевелить пальцами своей левой руки, и на ее красивом лице появилось выражение безмерного удивления, смешанного с горечью и отвращением. Она все реже вела беседы с Гарри, будучи погруженной в свои мрачные думы, но если начинала говорить, то их разговор, непременно, касался каких-то невероятно темных и печальных областей жизни. Как ни странно, сейчас это было именно тем, в чем нуждался гриффиндорец, — в чужом голосе, толкающем его куда-то, уговаривающем его. Он не понимал собственного состояния, никак его не расценивая и принимая тяжелое равнодушие как должное.</p><p>Но иногда к ним приходили посетители, и тогда ощущения менялись — Гарри вспоминал, что его жизнь вовсе не превращена в заточение среди белых стен, аккуратных кроватей и запаха зелий. Он пытался понять, что же так сильно повлияло на него и почему он ощущает себя сброшенным вниз, но не мог прийти к выводу абсолютно верному. Он не думал о Малфое больше, от этого боль и печаль уходили, зато мороз внутри сводил с ума. </p><p>Рон и Гермиона приходили к нему каждый день. Гермиона приносила с собой книги и домашние задания, которые Гарри обещал делать, но, естественно, не делал, а Рон делился новостями. Он говорил и о близнецах, которым не удается поймать своего вора, и о слизеринцах, которые бесят-бесят-бесят его, и о тренировках слизеринцев (которые также бесят-бесят-бесят его), и о том, что Оливер совсем загнулся со своими экзаменами и на следующий год квиддичная команда будет под руководством неизвестно кого, и о Снейпе, который озлобился на всех еще больше и стал выглядеть как не просто старая летучая мышь, а <i>дохлая</i> старая летучая мышь. Гермиону этот факт тоже интересовал, и по ее менее злобным словам Гарри понял, что зельевар крайне бледен и озабочен чем-то в последнее время, поэтому срывается на студентах. Почему это начало волновать Гермиону, Гарри не узнал, зато ее слова подняли внутри него некое сомнение и подозрение.</p><p>— Все странное, что происходит со Снейпом, всегда связано с Волдемортом, — шепотом сказал он. Ему было почти приятно вернуться к обсуждению Волдеморта и его планов, вернуться к чему-то активному, быстрому и опасному, никак не касающемуся его сердца.</p><p>— Думаешь, он готовит для тебя такую же ловушку в конце тура? — озабоченно спросила Гермиона. — Что Дамблдор говорит об этом?</p><p>«Постарайся сделать так, чтобы Волдеморт тебя убил».</p><p>— Ничего. Мы не говорили с ним об этом, — с мрачной усмешкой ответил Гарри. </p><p>Во время их бесед Гермиона всегда накладывала Заглушающие Чары, не доверяя Амели полностью. Впрочем, Гарри тоже не собирался посвящать француженку в подробности его будущего почти-самоубийства, хотя в последнее время ему казалось, что тема смерти невероятно волнует Амели. Та глубоко переживала то, что происходило с ее рукой, хоть она и прятала слезы от Гарри, мальчик все равно видел и все понимал. Он слышал, как Помфри говорила мадам Максим, что руку шармбатонки не нужно будет отрезать, но вот возвращение ей прежней функциональности встает под большим вопросом...</p><p>Он поделился этим с друзьями, и те ужаснулись. Рон выглядел потрясенным, а Гермиона невольно прижала руку ко рту, глядя на девушку, свернувшуюся на кровати под одеялом.</p><p>— Неужели никак?.. — неверяще спросила она тогда. — Магия...</p><p>— Даже магия бессильна порой, — ответил ей Гарри, и лицо подруги приобрело крайне печальное, преисполненное сострадания выражение. Она порывалась поговорить с Амели, но гриффиндорец отговорил ее: он был уверен, что девушка не оценит бесцеремонное и навязчивое внедрение в свою жизнь.</p><p>Как оказалось, друзья (пару раз приходили и близнецы с Джинни) были не единственными, кто хотел его навестить. Признаться, на какое-то время Гарри совсем об этом позабыл, сочтя за сон, но, когда пришел Седрик, к нему вернулась память. В тот раз в палате как раз сидели Рон с Гермионой — было удобное время перед ужином, — поэтому Гарри растерялся: он немного запутался в том, чего хочет, и почти запаниковал, но Седрик просто улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало присоединившись к их разговору. Рон округлил глаза и непонимающе хлопал ими, пока Гермиона, коротко взглянувшая на Гарри и быстро сориентировавшаяся в ситуации, брала все в свои руки. Мадам Помфри потом прогнала всех, сказав, что больным пора ужинать, и Гарри был ей благодарен: ему необходимо было подумать об этой странной ситуации, что он создал своими руками. Не то чтобы она ему не нравилась или пугала, просто она была несколько нова для него. Несколько — довольно сильно, мягко говоря.</p><p>К Амели тоже приходили посетители: мадам Максим, исправно справляющаяся о ее здоровье, стайка французских девушек и Крам, мрачный, хмурый, но верный. Как ни странно, однажды к Гарри забежала Джинни, купившая в Хогсмиде (о пропущенной прогулке гриффиндорец не переживал) большую шоколадку и подарившая ее ему, и Амели с Крамом вполне дружелюбно ее поприветствовали. Гарри ощутил новую волну неловкости, когда Крам, сидящий на кровати шармбатонки и переводящий взгляд с Амели на Джинни, понимающе и деловито ему кивнул. Гриффиндорец очень любил Джинни, и ему бы очень не хотелось обижать ее известием о том, что...</p><p>По крайней мере Амели молчала и улыбалась ему прежней хитрой улыбкой. Правда, когда гости уходили и беседа их заканчивалась, ее улыбка превращалась в прах. А после того как поздно вечером, почти перед самым отбоем, к ней зашла Джованна, и девушки пошептались о чем-то на французском, какая-либо радость и вовсе пропала с ее лица.</p><p>— О ст’гахе, — ответила Амели, когда Гарри спросил, о чем они говорили. — Она боится поте’гять ’гуку, как я. Тепе’гь он ей полностью завладеет, и никто, даже она сама, не сможет ее спасти. Этому Белиза’гу нужна просто благода’гная ’габыня, бедная и нуждающаяся в помощи, а вовсе не жена. Он ничтожество, — с ее губ это слово звучало, как самое грязное ругательство, — жаждущее поднять себя за счет д’гугих. Мне жаль Джованну. Я пыталась ей помочь, хотя я к’гайне г'едко делаю это.</p><p>Больше о Джованне они не говорили, и Гарри не видел причин, чтобы настаивать. Он хорошо относился к этой девушке, но теперь он и правда не мог ей помочь: только она сама могла спасти себя, но боялась, и трудно было ее винить. Она походила на жертву, попавшую в сети паука и сдавшуюся на его милость, — ее огонь почти погас. Гарри помнил ее в тот раз, когда увидел впервые, — она была напористой, с горящими глазами. Теперь же она опасливо озиралась и почти постоянно терла свою руку — видимо, там уже образовался ожог. Приближение конца года значило нечто ужасное не только для знаменитого гриффиндорца, и это огорчало. В конце концов, Гарри делал это ради остальных.</p><p>В конце недели посещения и вовсе запретили из-за состояния Амели. Боль мучила ее постоянно, она почти всегда спала, а если просыпалась, то со страданием глядела в сторону окон, небо за которыми не желало менять свой хмурый вид. Гарри не мог выносить этого — он просто смотрел, будучи абсолютно бессильным. В крыло приходил даже Снейп, который долго беседовал с Помфри — Гарри не услышал, но, когда зельевар уходил, смог поймать странный и долгий взгляд волшебника. Декан Слизерина зашел еще раз в то время, что гриффиндорец провел в лазарете: он принес зелье, которое в тот же вечер дали Амели. Ее стоны утихли, а к щекам вернулся легкий румянец. Правда, когда на следующий день Гарри одевался, чтобы вернуться в Башню, шармбатонка смотрела на него совершенно пустым, абсолютно отсутствующим взглядом и молчала, но в глазах ее будто бы плескалась тоска или мольба, словно настоящая Амели билась где-то внутри и не могла выбраться.</p><p>В спальню Гарри пришел во время занятий — время чрезвычайно удачное. Гостиная и вся Башня пустовали, и уютная тишина нарушалась лишь вечным треском поленьев в камине и почти незаметным шелестом пергаментов, с которыми играл легкий сквозняк, идущий из не до конца закрытого окна. Когда Гарри ввалился в гостиную, он даже не смог поверить, что эта прекрасная идиллия возможна. Ему отчего-то казалось, что смех и гомон звучат в гостиной сами собой, а воспоминания об утренних часах, проведенных тут, почти улетучились. Он какое-то время просто сидел на краю дивана и отдыхал, не зная, чем занять себя. Книги и пергаменты он свалил на стол, чтобы потом отдать Гермионе, идти на уроки не хотел совсем...</p><p>Гарри пришел к решению подняться в спальню и покопаться в своих вещах. Ему давно пора было это сделать. Он поднялся в комнату, сел на пол перед тумбочкой и принялся выгребать драгоценное содержимое. В принципе, помимо бесхозных пергаментов и перьев, там было не так уж много сокровищ. Все самое дорогое он прятал в самые дальние углы, да и на саму тумбочку были наложены сильные чары.</p><p>Гарри достал альбом с фотографиями, мантию-невидимку, Карту Мародеров, свернутые волшебные пергаменты — он не собирался их даже читать — и футляр с линзами, которые он почти не использовал. В другом углу он удивленно нащупал что-то шершавое и твердое — это оказалась большая чешуйка египетского дракона, которая досталась ему в качестве трофея. Юноша повертел ее в руках, даже понюхал, а потом равнодушно отложил в сторону. Рядом с чешуйкой хранилась золотая шкатулка, которая — вот чудо — продолжала истошно вопить, если ее открыть. Там же лежал пузырек от Северуса.</p><p>Гарри замер, глядя на маленькую бутылочку. Стекло было темным, и цвета зелья было не видно, но гриффиндорец прекрасно знал, каким могуществом обладает такое малое количество волшебной жидкости. Зелье Выхода, Спасения, что подарил ему Северус, — с какой целью он это сделал? Однажды он уже дал ему такое, и тогда Гарри потратил его не самым умным, но действенным способом: открыл дверь в Залы. Но Снейп не мог не понимать, какое значение приобретет крошечный пузырек в роковой момент. Вот сейчас, если Гарри выпьет его, к какому выходу он придет? Вскочит на ноги, схватит метлу и улетит в окно, чтобы больше не вернуться, или же пойдет и прыгнет с Башни? Что за спасение приготовит для него глоток этого зелья?</p><p>Гарри поймал себя на том, что сидит и с открытым ртом смотрит на пузырек. Он задрожал и быстро отложил зелье в сторону. Не сейчас. </p><p>Последний раз он заглянул в недра тумбочки и увидел в углу еще что-то. Запустив туда руку, он не без изумления вытащил на свет двух золотых фениксов. Эти кулоны, что дал ему Дамблдор два года назад, будто преследовали его: Гарри отчетливо помнил, как убирал один в карман с твердым желанием отдать — пусть и запоздало — Малфою, но, конечно, не сделал этого. Эти кулоны оставались у него и вечно хранились в его вещах; их цепочки переплелись, и юноша не желал даже пытаться распутать золотой узел. Поглядев на красивых птиц, он отложил их к остальным вещам, а потом взял чистый пергамент — проверив, чтоб тот оказался не волшебным, — и перо и, положив все на тумбочку, начал писать:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер...</i>
</p><p>Тут он застыл на мгновение, пытаясь вспомнить, какие слова должны идти дальше. Его пальцы дрожали, и от этого и без того неровные буквы получались совсем уж неаккуратными. Подумав, он продолжил:</p><p>
  <i>...находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, добровольно излагаю свою последнюю волю касаемо своего имущества, которую требую исполнить в случае моей смерти.<br/>Мантию-невидимку я завещаю Рональду Уизли.<br/>Карту Мародеров я завещаю Гермионе Грейнджер. <br/>Метлу «Снежная Гарпия» я завещаю Драко Малфою. <br/>Метлу «Нимбус-2000» я завещаю Джиневре Уизли.<br/>Пузырек с зельем Спасения и чешуйку египетского дракона я завещаю Северусу Снейпу.<br/>Половину денег, находящихся в сейфе №687, я завещаю Молли и Артуру Уизли. Другую половину из того же сейфа я завещаю Фреду и Джорджу Уизли.<br/>Все призовые деньги за победу в Турнире Трех Волшебников я завещаю Седрику Диггори.<br/>Альбом с фотографиями я завещаю Хагриду.</i>
</p><p>Как закончить, Гарри не знал, поэтому просто поставил свою подпись. Он смотрел на не слишком ровные строчки, надеясь, что они будут значит хоть что-то, и чувствуя, как собираются слезы в его глазах. Ему нечего было оставить Сириусу, Луне и Невиллу, он ничего не мог подарить Добби... Гарри ощутил невероятную печаль, и строчки поплыли перед его глазами. Он быстро отодвинул пергамент в сторону, чтобы не закапать его слезами, потому что сил писать все то же самое еще раз у него не было. Гарри не был уверен в том, что все составлено правильно или что эти слова, и правда, имеют какую-либо юридическую силу, но это все, что он мог сделать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Малфой сидел на своем обычном месте в кабинете зельеварения, когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона зашли в класс. Рон все еще причитал — Гермиона отказалась делиться с ним своей домашней работой, поэтому он не сделал задание по ЗОТИ, — и Гарри был вынужден слушать его бесконечное нытье. Сам он даже не пытался делать домашнюю работу: посмотрев на приготовленный лист, он с небывалым чувством свободы разорвал его в клочья, вызвав у друзей недоумение. Они не понимали того, к чему Гарри пришел, сидя в больничном крыле и варясь в собственном черном страдании. Все то, что три года копилось в нем, как снежный ком, лопнуло, забрызгав его изнутри мутной жижей. Уроки — ерунда, он мог и вовсе не ходить на них, и был уверен, что учителя не сказали бы ему и слова. То, что раньше заставляло его изображать нормальную жизнь — надежда на чудесное избавление, — испарилось, и теперь Гарри ясно понимал, что ему бесполезно притворяться. Он <i>ненормальный.</i> Пора перестать лгать себе и просто утонуть.<p>Но он пошел на зельеварение. Утром встал, положил в сумку перья и пустые пергаменты и вместе с друзьями отправился в Большой Зал, чтобы потом спуститься в подземелья. Он даже посмеивался и улыбался, словно ничего — абсолютно ничего — с ним не произошло. Внутри него застыл черный истукан, готовый ко всему, но вместе с этим истуканом жило какое-то маленькое животное, юркое и преисполненное последней воли. Именно оно умоляло Гарри не сдаваться, напоминало ему о любви, о дружбе, о свете, пусть слова его и были не слишком убедительными. Гарри ничего не понимал, он запутался, ему хотелось кричать и плакать.</p><p>И сходить на зельеварение. Только на него.</p><p>Чтобы просто посмотреть на Драко. Чтобы загнать себя во мрак еще глубже, принудить себя сдаться окончательно: Гарри невольно встал на путь саморазрушения и мысленной подготовки себя к концу, но теперь вынужден был дойти до финиша. Он более ничего не понимал и растерял все свои светлые позывы: ему даже казалось, что он вовсе Драко не любит и что это мрачное вожделение толкало его на безумства, и эти мысли выглядели такими правильными и логичными на фоне его состояния, что не поверить было трудно. Но Гарри не верил по одной крошечной причине: его сердце, решившее теперь вечно биться еле-еле, всколыхнулось, как безумное, когда он заходил в класс Снейпа. Просто от ощущения, что его личный демон, его пропасть, так рядом — руку протяни, — все внутри дрожало, а рот наполнялся слюной.</p><p>Малфой посмотрел на него. Крошечную секунду они смотрели друг на друга, и Гарри пытался понять... нет, не пытался, он просто смотрел. Он устал пытаться делать хоть что-то. Мгновение он наслаждался взаимностью, вниманием серых светлых глаз и отмечал, что Драко выглядит напряженным и почти напуганным. Его ресницы дрожали, меж бровей залегла складка, а губы были плотно сжаты. В его взгляде было узнавание и будто бы даже радость, но такая мимолетная и скрытая, что она больше походила на удивление. И печаль, конечно, печаль наполняла его ледяные глаза — Гарри так свыкся с ней, что ощущал повсюду. Малфой не выдержал первым, он моргнул и медленно отвернулся к Паркинсон, признавая себя пораженным. Впервые, может, добровольно сдаваясь, без даже маломальского боя. Правда, сейчас его поражение никому не было нужно, их было только двое, и для Гарри поворот его головы — новый отказ, почти окончательный, если бы не этот взгляд сначала, — был ударом в спину.</p><p>— Гарри, с тобой все хорошо? — шепотом спросила у него Гермиона, когда они сели. Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Все нормально, — сказал он, заметив, что не только подруга не сводит с него взгляда. Снейп, сидящий за своим столом и грозно наблюдавший за тем, как наполняется класс, внезапно остановил на нем свой взгляд. Гарри давно уже не беспокоился о зельеваре, и тот ни капельки его не пугал, лишь вызывал взволнованный трепет и мрачное уважение, но сейчас... Снейп выглядел так паршиво, будто голодал неделю и совсем не спал, потому что его лицо стало совсем серым и худым. Морщины — ему ведь не так уж много лет, — казалось, стали еще глубже, острые тени на его впалых щеках сделали его лицо будто вырубленным в камне. Только глаза были живыми, непривычно живыми — как два черных блестящих жука. Со Снейпом определенно что-то происходило, Гарри бы даже сказал, что профессор чем-то взволнован, если бы тот не выглядел так, будто он готов кинуть в Гарри чернильницей со своего стола.</p><p>Однажды он кинул в него банку с жуками. Это воспоминание вдруг рассмешило Гарри, и он непроизвольно улыбнулся. Гермиона решила, что он улыбнулся ей, поэтому со вздохом облегчения принялась отчитывать его за то, что он не сделал ни единой домашней работы. Снейп же помрачнел еще больше, складка меж его бровей стала глубже, и он поднялся. Начался урок, который Гарри, в принципе, пропустил мимо ушей, думая о своем. </p><p>На Малфоя он более не смотрел. И поэтому будто бы и вовсе ничего не чувствовал.</p><p>Однако некое подобие чувствительности проснулось в нем при виде Диггори. Гарри был даже удивлен этой реакции: в больничном крыле его это не трогало, но, когда Седрик подошел к нему в коридоре после занятий в тот же день, красноречиво и немного настороженно взглянув на его друзей, в сердце Гарри что-то дрогнуло. Это было похоже на порыв надежды, как будто Седрик мог взять и спасти его, вырвав из происходящего. Прикосновение его руки было теплым и именно таким, каким Гарри желал его ощущать — тяжелым и почти приказывающим. Гарри видел недоумение на лицах Рона и Гермионы — он ничего им не сказал, — но это его не остановило: они вместе с Седриком пошли по коридору в противоположную от Большого Зала сторону. Пуффендуец остановился только у одного из окон, повернулся и улыбнулся. Гарри непроизвольно сделал то же самое, хотя меньше всего на свете ему хотелось веселиться.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты выздоровел, — сказал ему Седрик. — Признаться, это было немного неловко... быть там с твоими друзьями. Ты сказал им?</p><p>— Пока нет, — Гарри невольно отвел взгляд. Он мог признаться, и ничто его не сдерживало, но отчего-то медлил, будто надеясь, что все изменится, поменяется. Он не был уверен в твердости своих решений, он просто барахтался в своих зыбучих песках, и только некий инстинкт не давал ему расслабиться. Гарри не собирался ничего скрывать от друзей, притворяться, что он уходит к Снейпу, а не к Седрику, но прямо говорить об отношениях с Диггори ему не хотелось — настолько решительный шаг будто делал сложившуюся ситуацию еще крепче. Гарри бы хотел, чтоб все было совсем иначе.</p><p>— Ладно, — Диггори склонил голову. Он подождал, пока мимо пройдет парочка когтевранцев, а потом произнес, с любопытством глядя на Гарри: — Пожалуй, я слишком долго мечтал о том, чтобы ты принял меня, и теперь я не знаю, как стоит себя вести. Едва ли как с Чжоу, но у меня никогда не было других. Подскажи мне.</p><p>Гарри тоже не знал. Он толком ни с кем не встречался, а имеющийся опыт был не слишком обнадеживающим. Ему не хотелось ни ходить с Седриком в кафе, ни держаться за руки... Скорей, ему хотелось забиться в темный угол, ощутить кольцо чужих крепких рук и провести так все время до испытания. Вряд ли Диггори бы понял, озвучь он свое желание.</p><p>— Давай встретимся сегодня на площадке Астрономической Башни? </p><p>Брови Седрика дернулись чуть удивленно. Гарри чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу: он и забыл, что именно в этой Башне собираются парочки. Но ему хотелось подняться туда вовсе не за этим — его тянуло к ветру, к пропасти, к холоду, а присутствие Седрика гарантировало бы, что соблазн не сыграет с ним злую шутку.</p><p>— Давай. Когда? — Седрик заметно воодушевился. Чудесным образом его рука оказалась на локте Гарри, касаясь и притягивая ближе. </p><p>— После ужина. </p><p>— Хорошо, — пуффендуец улыбнулся. Гарри не знал, чего ждать, и замер, ощущая неповоротливую тяжесть в конечностях. Но Седрик лишь ласково провел рукой по его волосам. — Тогда до встречи. И, если расскажешь друзьям, скажи мне, а то я не знаю, как расценивать их взгляды.</p><p>— Рон думает, что раз мы соперники, то должны враждовать. А Гермиона...</p><p>— Она многое замечает, да?</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Гарри потупил взгляд. Ему не хотелось думать, что могла заметить его умная и внимательная подруга. Не только о Седрике, о Малфое тоже. Знала ли она? А если знала — почему молчала?</p><p>— Пойдем обедать.</p><p>Они вместе направились по коридору. Обед уже начался, и со стороны Большого Зала доносился шум голосов и звон приборов о тарелки. Около дверей им пришлось разминуться: Седрик направился к своему столу, откуда ему махали друзья. Гарри так давно их не разглядывал, что и забыл, что среди приятелей Диггори затерялся красноволосый парень, питающий к знаменитому гриффиндорцу неприязнь. Он и сейчас сидел среди тех, кто радостно приветствовал Седрика, правда, на Гарри не смотрел.</p><p>— Куда он тебя утащил? — спросил Рон, как только Гарри опустился на свое место. Он тут же пододвинул к себе тарелку со спагетти.</p><p>— Просто поговорить.</p><p>— И что ему надо? — в голубых глазах мальчика отражалось подозрение и неприязнь. Гермиона осуждающе покосилась на Уизли.</p><p>— Не стоит так напирать, Рон, — сказала она.</p><p>— Скоро третье испытание, кто знает, что он задумал, — пожал плечами Уизли. — Он может заколдовать Гарри! Кому нужен лишний соперник?</p><p>— Тогда стоит опасаться и Белизара с Флер, — равнодушно отмахнулся Гарри. Он давно уже не думал о том, что Генчев странно ведет себя — признаться, он потерял к нему интерес, будучи погруженным исключительно в свои заботы. Но сейчас его вдруг резко это заинтересовало, и юноша кинул взгляд на стол слизеринцев, где обычно сидели дурмстрангцы. Белизара среди них не было, а Крам сидел к нему спиной, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Впрочем, Малфой... </p><p>— Но они не хватают тебя за руки и не уводят в сторонку, — Рон все еще упрямо стоял на своем. Он даже отложил тарелку с куриными ножками, чтобы доказать другу, что тот чрезвычайно халатно относится к своей жизни. Подобное рвение было необычным для Рона, и Гарри подозревал, что тому просто очень не нравится Диггори и все, что с ним связано. Гермиона же... А Гермионе Седрик наоборот нравился — удивительно, но Гарри вдруг начал разбираться в румянцах.</p><p>— Я сам о себе позабочусь, — Гарри приступил к трапезе. Уизли возмущенно засопел у него под ухом, но настойчивую атаку прекратил, дав другу возможность поесть и подумать. Гарри кинул беглый взгляд перед собой и совершенно случайно заметил Чжоу: когтевранка выглядела очень грустной, она ничего не говорила и вяло жевала салат. И хотя глаза ее не были красными, Гарри без труда угадал в ее лице тревогу и печаль. Вопросительный взгляд в сторону Седрика обернулся красноречивым кивком и поведенным плечом — Диггори признавал, что ничего не может с этим сделать. Он улыбнулся Гарри со своего стола, не отрываясь от беседы, — впрочем, его взгляд был достаточно остер.</p><p>О другом взгляде Гарри не думал.</p><p>После обеда юноша, увернувшись от цепких рук близнецов и внимания друзей, отправился к Хагриду. Лесничий радостно встретил его, растрогавшись едва ли не до слез: Гарри так давно к нему не заходил... Словно учуяв запах крестника, из Леса прибежал Сириус — он превратился только в хижине, когда Хагрид поплотней задернул шторы. Сириус с порога кинулся обнимать Гарри, ничего не объясняя: он просто стиснул юношу в объятиях, крепко прижав к себе. Конечно, при Хагриде они не могли свободно говорить, но Гарри было приятно даже просто сидеть рядом с крестным, прижимаясь к его боку, и слушать рассказ Хагрида об очередной твари, которую он отыскал. Гарри даже не хотелось говорить — он все еще не был уверен в том, что не проговорится, не откроет тайну, не сдастся... Он и так вывернул свою душу перед Сириусом, пора было ее спрятать.</p><p>Но Блэк не пытался выведать у него что-либо. Он будто бы задумал что-то и сам скрывал свой план от Гарри. Глаза его блестели, губы растягивались в улыбке, и каждую секунду он хотел держать мальчика за руку, не давая ему никуда уйти, но и не раскрывая причины своего загадочного поведения. Они будто кружили вокруг друг друга, не решаясь сойтись, и, когда Гарри возвращался в Башню Гриффиндора, глядя на веселого пса, скачущего кругом, неприятное чувство сжимало его сердце. На крыльце он обернулся, заметив, что Бродяга больше не скачет, а просто сидит и смотрит на него, будучи совсем не по-собачьи сосредоточенным и нахмуренным. Он коротко гавкнул, будто попрощавшись, и побежал по лужайке, стремительно приближаясь к Лесу.</p><p>Гарри думал об этом, пока поднимался в Башню Гриффиндора и сидел в гостиной, наблюдая за друзьями. Ему казалось, что нужно немедленно разгадать план Сириуса, потому что тот просто не мог быть неопасным и наверняка был связан с грядущими неприятностями. Он мог бы встать и отправиться в Лес, чтобы найти крестного в одиночестве и расспросить, но в этом случае он рисковал наткнуться на ответное внимание. Ему не хотелось борьбы сейчас, ему хотелось спокойствия и красного цвета Гриффиндорской гостиной.</p><p>Гарри с ногами забрался на диван, с видом заправского исследователя наблюдая за друзьями и теми, кто сидел рядом. Он мог закрыться от своих чувств и дум, и тогда внутренняя сила расходовалась на то, чтобы видеть происходящее вокруг. Только слепец мог не заметить, как Рон поглядывает на Гермиону, — быстро, приоткрыв рот, тут же отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть блеск во взгляде. Как ни странно, Невилл тоже смотрел на девочку, правда, без толики влюбленности: скорей с преданностью и надеждой, что та спасет его. В руках Долгопупс держал эссе для Снейпа и, судя по дрожи пальцев, не был уверен в нем. Ему нужна была помощь, но Гермиона целиком и полностью была занята тем, что объясняла Рону прописные истины трансфигурации, — она тоже на него смотрела, на своего оболтуса-друга, изображающего дурачка так виртуозно, что никто, кроме все той же Гермионы и еще Гарри, пожалуй, не мог заметить, что Рон ходит кругами и вполне себе наслаждается обучением подруги. Гарри вскоре надоело наблюдать за ними, и он переключился на Симуса и Дина, корпевших над пергаментами за столом рядом с Парвати и Лавандой. Обилие подростковой любви вокруг раздражало, и Гарри быстро отвернулся: хотя Парвати сидела рядом с Симусом, она с готовностью вскинула голову и кинула на Гарри веселый взгляд.</p><p>Джинни тоже поглядывала на него, но ее внимание Гарри уже научился игнорировать. Как и внимание братьев Криви. Зато то, что близнецы, перешептываясь, косились в его сторону, не было хорошим знаком — Фред и Джордж редко впутывали его во что-нибудь безопасное. Сейчас близнецы выглядели даже обеспокоенными, возможно, проблема ночного посетителя до сих пор мучила их. Джордж кивнул, поднялся, и Гарри отметил движение его ладони по ноге Фреда, прежде чем юноша приблизился к нему, врываясь в уютный учебный мирок третьекурсников.</p><p>— Гарри, можно тебя кое о чем попросить? — спросил он. Фред тоже подошел и опустился на стул рядом с Роном, мигом вогнав брата в краску.</p><p>— О мантии? — шепотом переспросил Гарри.</p><p>— Да, — Джордж кивнул. Рон тут же навострил уши, Гермиона нахмурилась. Невилл непонимающе вертел головой. — Сегодня. Она нужна нам сегодня.</p><p>— Мы с Гарри поможем, — влез Рон, жадным и горящим взглядом глядя на братьев. Трансфигурация была забыта, и даже предупреждающий тычок в бок от Гермионы не образумил его.</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой Фред. Он поднялся и пересел на диван, насторожено глядя на Невилла. Тот и не думал подниматься и уходить, лишь крепче стиснул свой пергамент и нахмурился. — Сегодня мы попробуем сами, только дай нам мантию.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами, поднялся и вместе с Джорджем отправился в спальню. Краем уха он услышал, что Гермиона одобряет нежелание братьев Уизли впутывать Рона. Впрочем, сам Рон был категорически против.</p><p>До самого ужина Гарри слушал споры друзей и причитания Невилла, которому никак не удавалось попросить помощи Гермионы. Его идиллия была нарушена, вмешалась Джинни, таинственным образом оказавшаяся у него под боком. Огонь играл бликами на ее волосах, и Гарри казалось, что его плечо горит. Ему надоело все это, надоело, и он уже жаждал сбежать на свою Башню, чтобы превратиться просто в еще одну тень, что таится под ее сводами. Его почти вело от привычности происходящего — огонь, красный цвет, друзья, — сжимало в тисках, и более Гарри не чувствовал себя исследователем, он был маленькой мушкой в паутине. Причина резкой перемены настроения была ему непонятна, и он, как мог, пытался ее отыскать — все его мысли, вдруг стремились подняться наверх, в спальню, заглянуть в тумбочку и сжать в руках смятые пергаменты.</p><p>Это прекратилось за ужином. Гарри поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Дамблдора, улыбнувшегося ему загадочной улыбкой фокусника, и странный взгляд Снейпа, выглядящего еще хуже, чем обычно. Гриндевальда же и вовсе не было, впрочем, как и Белизара. Гарри не знал, как расценивать эти переглядывания, и поднялся раньше, чем Рон и Гермиона успели доесть.</p><p>— У меня дела вечером, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, и под внимательным взглядом Гермионы и будто бы незаметным, но липким и холодным взглядом кого-то со слизеринского стола направился к выходу. Его тело двигалось, будто на шарнирах, и он даже не заметил, как добрался до Башни. Просто в какой-то момент запах еды вдруг исчез, и Гарри ощутил холодный ветерок, идущий сверху. Нога его опустилась на ступеньку, и юноша быстро взобрался по лестнице, преодолевая одну площадку за другой.</p><p>Наконец, Гарри добрался до самой последней площадки, продуваемой всеми ветрами. Было уже темно, и черное небо низко висело над замком. Ни звезд, ни луны не было видно — все скрыли тучи, которые пригнал откуда-то с севера нахальный ветер. Но Гарри нравился холод и боль, которую он причинял, — он с наслаждением дышал ледяными порывами, ничего не видя. Именно тут ему бы хотелось побыть некоторое время, чтобы избавиться от своих демонов, — будто бы ветер мог вырвать их и унести. Ему хотелось вновь вернуться к состоянию единства с Хогвартсом, ощутить его сказочную жизнь, окунуться в дни, наполненные уроками и низкими переживаниями, будто покрытыми карамелью. Сейчас все казалось ему острей, опасней, ярче — будто бы глаза его открылись, и Гарри больше не мог быть таким, как раньше, несмотря на то, что ничего вроде бы не произошло. Его сердце забилось сильней, когда ладони ощутили каменный холод бортика, — за ним начиналась черная глубина, на которую Гарри так хотелось взглянуть. Именно так и выглядела та пропасть, в которую он упал в Тайной Комнате. Может, именно в тот момент что-то изменилось, перестав зависеть от простых событий и превратившись в сплошное переживание. Гарри более не ощущал себя бесчувственной куклой, наоборот, он чувствовал все вокруг, переживал каждое мгновение, ощущая, как жизнь уходит от него. Он отстранился от всего, от чего только можно было, построив вокруг себя стеклянную стену, через которую, в принципе, все видно, но в то же время невозможно ни до чего дотронуться. В свете подобного он видел свое желание побыть с Седриком на этой Башне, разделить свое переживание совершенно естественным, потому что больше просто не было человека, к которому он мог бы обратиться с подобной просьбой или мольбой.</p><p>— Ты же не собираешься прыгать, правда? — сильные руки вдруг обхватили его за талию, оттаскивая от бортика. Это понравилось Гарри — сам он словно мог двигаться только вперед.</p><p>— Не собираюсь, — он обернулся и предсказуемо увидел лицо пуффендуйца, на крошечную секунду показавшееся ему светящимся даже в темноте. Но потом оказалось, что свет шел не от лица, а от палочки, на кончике которой сиял Люмос. Седрик улыбнулся, опасливо покосившись на край башни.</p><p>— Что ты делал?</p><p>— Просто смотрел, — Гарри чуть откинул голову назад. Седрик был выше его, и он смотрел на него снизу-вверх, ощущая себя беспомощным в его руках. Но Диггори был достаточно сильным, чтобы держать его, — достаточно сильным, чтобы пережить то, что его ждало, как бы жестоко это ни было. Гарри лениво улыбнулся — пропасть его больше не тянула.</p><p>— И отчего же тебя тянет смотреть на подобное? — Седрик медленно, ненавязчиво оттаскивал его от пропасти прочь. Его руки были очень теплыми, почти горячими, и Гарри сквозь мантию ощущал их настойчивое прикосновение.</p><p>— То, о чем я говорил тебе, — он позволял себя вести до тех пор, пока за спиной Седрика не оказалась стена. — Опасность.</p><p>— Зачем же стремиться к ней?</p><p>— Чтобы привыкнуть.</p><p>— Не стоит привыкать находиться в опасности, — странным, чарующим голосом сказал Седрик. — Иначе в нужный момент ты не почувствуешь ее приближение. </p><p>— Но если привыкнуть к чему-нибудь приятному, то ценность исчезнет, — Гарри не был уверен, что этот разговор имел хоть какой-то смысл для него, но ему, несомненно, было приятно его вести. И он не был приучен к ласке, и от этого значение прикосновения чужих рук в момент суждений было чрезвычайным. Пусть даже это были не совсем <i>те</i> руки.</p><p>— Справедливо, — Седрик коснулся рукой его волос, запуская пальцы в черные пряди. Что за странная страсть к спутанной шевелюре была у него и у... другого, Гарри не знал. — Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты приходил сюда в одиночестве. Ты выглядел таким... потерянным, это страшно. Не говоря уже о том, что эта башня не создана для одиночества.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Давай сходим на вечеринку? — вдруг спросил Седрик, и его рука, все еще гладящая Гарри по голове, вдруг резко сжала смоляные пряди, заставляя юношу чуть откинуться назад и поднять лицо. — Пуффендуйцы сегодня устраивают. Можно приглашать кого угодно с любого факультета.</p><p>— Эм, — Гарри замялся. Он отступил на шаг, — а не будет странно... То есть...</p><p>— Мы никому ничего не скажем, пока ты сам не захочешь, — Седрик мягко улыбнулся. — Но я приглашаю тебя туда как друга. Тебе нужно развеяться, я не хочу, чтоб ты был таким мрачным.</p><p>— И что там будет?</p><p>— Вообще-то это вечеринка для старших курсов, — Диггори замялся. — Не знаю, я ее не устраивал, но не думаю, что там будет что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Просто... вечеринка. Уверен, в Гриффиндоре такие бывают.</p><p>— У нас обычно общие. Фред и Джордж Уизли устраивают их в гостиной.</p><p>— Шум в гостиной привлекает много внимания. А вот если забиться в чью-нибудь комнату и ограничить число гостей, деканы не прознают. Тебе понравится, — Седрик взял его за руку, — просто позволь себе отдохнуть.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри было все равно. Ему хотелось всего и ничего одновременно, и предложение Диггори отчасти было любопытным. — Когда пойдем?</p><p>— Пошли сейчас, поможем нашим натаскать еды с кухни, — Седрика, кажется, безумно обрадовало его согласие. Он потянулся было к выходу, но вдруг замер и уставился на Гарри. Он некоторое время просто смотрел на юношу, в мельчайших подробностях разглядывая его лицо и его ожидание, а потом резко наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку. Гарри никак на это не отреагировал, даже не дернулся — он ждал этого и принял, как что-то само собой разумеющееся, как плату за то, что его держали в стороне от пропасти. Он лишь улыбнулся, легко и невинно.</p><p>— Ты же помнишь, сколько мне лет? — спросил он.</p><p>— Помню, — Седрик явно ощутил сомнение. — Но это не важно, если это ты.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Гарри первым потянул его к лестницам. Неважно — ему тоже плевать. В конце концов, Амели выглядела как его ровесница, но сумела покорить Виктора Крама, а тогда — в другой жизни — все тот же Виктор Крам был заинтересован Гермионой. </p><p>Они быстро спускались, совершенно не боясь попасться кому-либо на глаза. Гарри помнил, что в прошлый раз они с Малфоем бежали тут же, прячась и надеясь, что никто не бросит случайный взгляд на их тени. Сейчас все было иначе, сейчас Гарри будто летел, покорённый. Диггори думал о чем-то, и его ладонь становилась горячей.</p><p>Лишь когда они ступили в галерею и Гарри невольно выпустил чужую руку, Седрик сказал:</p><p>— Я должен привыкнуть к тому, что ты не похож на остальных. Я немного теряюсь, потому что пытаюсь представить все так, как было всегда. Для меня это впервые, и ты, — он посмотрел на Гарри с какой-то безумной, слепой надеждой, — кажешься мне ненастоящим. Я порой ощущаю странное желание, помнишь, я говорил тебе о нем?</p><p>— Когда?</p><p>— Когда ты стал четвертым чемпионом. Когда я извинялся за то, что бросил тебя. И говорил о дежавю. О том, что это все будто бы было со мной когда-то. Я умолчал тогда об одном факте: помимо некоторого страха, что ты у меня вызывал — скулы его покрылись румянцем, но он смело продолжил, — и некоторого понимания того, что ты не тот, за кого себя выдаешь, я все время хотел... тебя видеть. Это связывало меня с чем-то жизненно необходимым, похожим на спасение, потому что в ощущении опасности и в этих снах, где меня ослепляло светом, ты был последним, что я видел и что я хотел защищать. Все всегда начинается лишь с простого желания видеть и быть увиденным.  </p><p>— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Седрик. — Мне просто захотелось, чтобы ты узнал, как у меня появилось это... чувство. Чтобы ты понимал, что я не оставлю тебя, что бы ты ни испытывал или ни думал.</p><p>— Думаешь, я тебя оставлю?</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты намереваешься оставить всех, — Седрик остановился. Коридор был пуст, и Гарри вдруг с каким-то страхом подумал, что это <i>тот самый</i> коридор и почти рядом находится <i>то</i> окно. Седрик не мог знать об этом. Диггори толкнул его к стене в маленькой арке, и Гарри послушно прижался к камню лопатками. — И я не дам тебе это сделать. Я не знаю, по какой причине, но ты словно отстраняешься ото всех. Я наблюдал и заметил, что ты даже с друзьями стал другим. Ты оттолкнул Малфоя, попытался оттолкнуть меня — зачем? Ты настолько не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь разделил с тобой опасность? </p><p>— Я не хочу, чтоб другие страдали из-за меня.</p><p>— Ты не искупишь их страданий своими, — Седрик погладил его по щеке. — Они лишь почувствуют боль, если что-то случится с тобой.</p><p>— А так я почувствую боль, если они пострадают из-за меня.</p><p>— Эгоистично.</p><p>«Да. Я маленький эгоист», — подумал Гарри. Он ощутил чужое дыхание, и то, что этот злосчастный, ненавистный коридор был пуст, лишь укрепило в нем желание поддержать внутренний огонь.</p><p>— Возможно. </p><p>Седрик наклонился.</p><p>— В каждом из нас сидит эгоист. И сейчас я.... — он быстро огляделся. — Можно тебя поцеловать? Сейчас, быстро, извини...</p><p>«Нельзя», — подумал Гарри. Но ему хотелось чего-то необычного, безумного, такого же пронзительного, как на Башне, поэтому он лишь кивнул. </p><p>И Седрик тут же его поцеловал, вдавив своим телом в камень стены. Это было ярко, но не из-за ощущения чужих жадных губ и языка, а из-за странной мысли, что рядом есть кто-то, кто подглядывает и доносит. Гарри вцепился в чужие плечи, пытаясь удержаться на плаву: его повело куда-то, послушного и совсем маленького. Диггори был выше, сильнее, он до боли вдруг стиснул его в своих руках, и его губы стали почти жестокими — Седрик требовательно проник в его рот, с нежностью и напряжением лаская его. Гарри быстро забыл о том, чего он хотел изначально, он просто позволил себе расслабиться. На мгновение, всего лишь мгновение, он оказался в своей фантазии, где были совсем другие люди, и это вдруг так сильно отозвалось в его теле, что он выгнулся дугой, его руки чудесным образом оказались в волосах юноши, цепляясь за длинные пряди. Он слабо пискнул от ощущения, что его тянет куда-то вверх; руки Седрика переместились. Гарри вздрогнул, прижался ближе и сам уже с напором пытался победить чужой язык, касающийся его собственного и будто предъявляющего какие-то права. Ему вдруг резко захотелось победить, оттолкнуть захватчика, и поцелуй превратился в страстную борьбу — попытку все остановить, потому что он не хотел, не хотел. Но в какой-то момент Седрик сам отстранился, прижался к шее Гарри, влажно целуя ее, оставляя следы. Он будто дорвался, наконец, до своей добычи, как пума, что была его Патронусом... Гриффиндорцу ничего не оставалось, как лишь наклонить голову, — вот, вот оно! Пожалуй, его окончательным смиренным падением могло служить то самое ощущение совершенно мазохистского, ужасного наслаждения — и откуда такие слова в его несчастной голове? — от того, что он делает то, чего не желает. Ни этих губ, ни рук, ни жара, а совершенного иного, белого, серебряного, чистого и сломленного — и от невозможности получить одно и переизбытка другого Гарри будто сходил с ума.</p><p>И вдруг...</p><p>— Кхм, — сдавленный, хриплый кашель вонзился в воздух, атмосферу, наполнявшую арку. Гарри резко открыл глаза, невольно вспомнив другой тихий, мерзкий кашель, и уставился на фигуру, что стояла прямо напротив арки. Ему понадобилась доля секунды, чтобы эту фигуру узнать, — впрочем, исключительно по черной мантии и черным волосам, потому что лицо профессора Снейпа было перекошено до неузнаваемости. Седрик быстро отстранился, и его лицо мгновенно побледнело, когда он узнал нарушителя их уединения. Юноши разом прижались к стене, совершенно беспомощные и загнанные. На Снейпа страшно было смотреть.</p><p>Гарри отчего-то подумал, что зельевар сейчас их просто убьет, даже невзирая на ценность маленького гриффиндорца для общего блага. Откуда у него взялась подобная мысль, он не знал, но в руке у Снейпа была волшебная палочка, а пальцы его отчего-то дрожали, скорей всего, от ярости. Лицо профессора было искривлено то ли презрением, то ли гневом, то ли отвращением — то ли всем вместе взятым. </p><p>— Пятьдесят баллов с каждого за неподобающее поведение в коридоре, — вдруг холодно и совершенно спокойно сказал Снейп. Всплеск эмоций на его лице успокоился, оставив только брезгливое отвращение, с которым он смотрел на юношей. Его тонкие губы были поджаты, и Гарри ощущал себя так, будто его держали на вытянутой руке, сморщив нос. Ему вдруг стало стыдно перед Снейпом, он опустил глаза, но рука Седрика, дерзко и крепко сжавшая его ладонь, придала ему сил.</p><p>— Вы собираетесь оштрафовать всех, кто целуется вечером в коридоре? — смело спросил Диггори, несмотря на небольшую дрожь. Снейп взглянул на пуффендуйца, отведя пристальный взгляд от Гарри.</p><p>— Несомненно, — тихо, угрожающе ответил зельевар, — а также тех, кто задает глупые вопросы. Кажется, Вам, мистер Диггори, пора вернуться в свою гостиную.</p><p>— Гарри, пойдем, — Седрик почти с ненавистью посмотрел на декана Слизерина и попытался вытащить Гарри из арки, но Снейп тут же его прервал:</p><p>— Мистер Поттер останется. Скоро отбой, и я не вижу ни единой причины, почему он должен в это время находиться в Вашей гостиной.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на зельевара. Тот взял себя в руки и теперь представлял собой все того же грозного, мрачного истукана, каким являлся всегда. Седрик злобно зыркнул на мужчину, беспомощно взглянул на Гарри, ища поддержки. Но гриффиндорец лишь кивнул ему, махнув рукой, — мол, я скоро приду. Диггори неуверенно сделал шаг назад, не отрывая взгляда от профессора и ученика, а потом, прищурившись, одними губами шепнул Гарри что-то, развернулся и пошел по коридору. Снейп молчал до тех пор, пока фигура юноши не скрылась за поворотом, и Гарри тоже не спешил говорить. Но потом он резко повернулся и уставился на зельевара:</p><p>— Довольны? — спросил он, дурея от собственного нахальства. Отчего-то ему показалось, что Снейп почувствовал удовлетворение просто от того, что сумел разрушить очередной мир Гарри.</p><p>— Не совсем, мистер Поттер, — медленно произнес профессор, окидывая юношу презрительным взглядом. — Я постараюсь забыть все, чему случайно был свидетелем. Я искал Вас, чтобы сообщить важную новость.</p><p>— И что за новость не могла подождать до завтра? — Гарри все еще злился.</p><p>Снейп замолк, словно будучи неуверенным, что Гарри достоин слышать эту важную новость из его уст. Но потом он тихо и резко произнес всего одно слово, объясняющее все:</p><p>— Лили.</p><p>Гарри замер. Его сердце запнулось, прекратив свой ритмичный стук на секунду. Он с трудом сглотнул.</p><p>— Когда?</p><p>— Завтра. Об этом знают только я, профессор Дамблдор и... Крайфер, и никого из нас Вы не увидите завтра целый день, поэтому я вынужден сообщить Вам сегодня. Кто-нибудь из нас пришлет Вам Патронуса, когда придет время, если хотите... присутствовать. Дамблдор на этом настоял.</p><p>— Конечно, хочу, — с жаром и страхом произнес Гарри. — И.... — он не мог подобрать слов, — ...и каковы шансы, что...</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Снейп отвернулся. — Сейчас идите и постарайтесь не свернуть случайным образом в сторону гостиной Пуффендуя. </p><p>Гарри кивнул. Снейп развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся прочь; его мантия колыхалась за спиной, как черные крылья. А гриффиндорец остался стоять на месте, не в силах сдвинуться с места, — внутри него все дрожало, и даже пальцы его тряслись. Он видел перед собой тот ужасный гроб, в котором лежала Лили, — молодая, но такая бледная и холодная. Рядом стоял другой гроб, с другим телом...</p><p>Гарри не мог стоять в этом коридоре вечно. Он мог пойти в Башню Гриффиндора, лечь в свою кровать и постараться уснуть, чтобы побыстрей поймать за хвост следующий день, а мог пойти к пуффендуйцам, куда его так настойчиво звал Седрик... Юноша не знал, что делать, ему хотелось лишь одного — побыстрей увидеть завтра, увидеть мать.</p><p>Поэтому он пошел в больничное крыло, где, рассказав слезную историю мадам Помфри и поговорив минутку с Амели, смог заполучить зелье Сна без сновидений. Драгоценный пузырек он сжимал в руке до самой Башни, а потом, устроившись в кровати с Картой Мародеров, залпом выпил его. Какое-то время сонливость лишь маячила на краю сознания, и Гарри потратил минуты бодрости на свое любимое занятие: он следил за всеми в замке. Юноша собирался извиниться перед Седриком, что пропустил вечеринку, но чувство вины его совсем не мучило. Рон и Гермиона сидели в гостиной, проглотив его историю о самочувствии, и Гарри было стыдно перед ними — он снова врал. Друзьям не стоило знать о Лили. Когда Гарри почувствовал, что вот-вот провалится в сон, он рискнул взглянуть на еще одно имя и некоторое время ласково разглядывал передвижения черной точки по коридору. И, когда он догадался, что объект его наблюдений держит путь в Выручай-Комнату и сомнения завладели им, Гарри заснул.</p><p>Весь следующий день он провел как на иголках. На завтраке юноша глядел на стол преподавателей, но, как Снейп и сказал, ни зельевар, ни директор не появились. Зато пришел профессор Голдман — хмурый и совсем не такой сияющий, как обычно. Он задумчиво глядел перед собой, ни с кем не заговаривая и ни на кого не глядя, а под его глазами можно было заметить темные круги. Профессор МакГонагалл что-то сказала ему, на что профессор злобно огрызнулся, — на лице декана Гриффиндора появилось презрительное, тщательно сдерживаемое выражение недовольства.</p><p>Гарри же ждал знака, слова, Патронуса — его почти трясло от надежды и ощущения грядущей боли.</p><p>— Гарри, ты уверен, что тебе не нужно к Помфри? — спросила у него Гермиона. Она, конечно, не могла не заметить лихорадочного блеска его глаз и нервозности. Гарри покачал головой: ему не нужно было в лазарет. Ему нужно было в подземелья.</p><p>Ожидание выматывало. Каждая секунда, будто камень, ударялась в него, и каждый громкий звук Гарри воспринимал как какой-то знак. Ему казалось, что он сойдет с ума от постоянного напряжения: в какой-то момент он даже перестал понимать, что ему говорят друзья и просто сосредоточился на тягучем чувстве ожидания.</p><p>К нему подходил Седрик, обеспокоенный тем, что Гарри не пришел вчера, — кажется, он думал, будто Снейп сделал что-то Гарри. Диггори быстро увел его в сторону, невзирая на дежурные подозрения Рона и бесконечную обеспокоенность Гермионы, но гриффиндорец не смог ему ничего сказать. Он свалил все на усталость, на мифические дела и, в конце концов, беспомощно замолк, глядя на Седрика и ощущая тепло его ладоней на плечах. А потом они увидели высокую тень, стоящую в конце коридора среди других таких же презрительных теней. Гарри скорей почувствовал, чем увидел острый, болезненный взгляд на своей спине. Но когда он обернулся, то светловолосый юноша уже отвернулся, и все слизеринцы смотрели на парней с нескрываемым презрением.</p><p>Седрик, кажется, немного обиделся, потому что Гарри не мог сказать ему ничего ясного и объясняющего происходящее, все еще находясь в своих эмоциях. Он сбежал от пуффендуйца, решив извиниться перед ним после всего, и стал ждать, засев на подоконнике в одном из коридоров. На урок истории магии он не пошел и провел достаточно много времени, глядя в окно на хижину Хагрида и учеников, столпившихся вокруг великана.</p><p>И вдруг раздался тихий звук приближающихся шагов. Гарри резко повернулся и удивленно вскинул брови: к нему приближался Крайфер. Правда, он не выглядел так, как всегда: вместо уродливой жилетки на нем была черная строгая мантия, показавшаяся Гарри смутно знакомой. Смотритель даже не пытался хромать или странно поблескивать зелеными глазами — отчего-то его глаза казались сейчас изумрудами, — он хмурился и смотрел на мальчика с нескрываемой тревогой. Посох он держал в руке как неудобную палку.</p><p>— Пора, — сказал он, приблизившись достаточно. Гарри мигом соскочил со своего подоконника, уставившись на старика. Тот печально взглянул на него и пошел по коридору, стремительно и совсем не по-старчески. Мальчик едва поспевал за ним, чувствуя, как горло высыхает от волнения, — он так долго ждал! Однако удержаться от вопроса юноша не смог.</p><p>— Почему Вы делаете это? — спросил он, когда они с Крайфером почти бегом спускались в подземелья. Старик зажег огонек на конце посоха, вспыхнувший ярче Люмоса. — Я не понимаю, зачем...</p><p>— Когда-нибудь поймешь, — отмахнулся старик, и Гарри подумал, что он совсем его не знает. Шутовской образ исчез куда-то, и сейчас смотритель выглядел взволнованным, напуганным и невероятно серьезным. </p><p>— Что там? — они почти подошли к той двери, что вела в таинственное подземелье, и у Гарри не оставалось времени на расспросы. Крайфер уверенно поворачивал, выбирая направления, и с каждым поворотом становилось теплее. Гарри казалось, что в прошлый раз было с точностью наоборот и холод пронизывал до костей, но сейчас воздух грел и даже обжигал.</p><p>— Они закончили с уничтожением крестража и приступили к ритуалу, — быстро пояснил Крайфер. Он шел так, будто убегал от Гарри. — Не стоит применять там магию, поэтому будь осторожней. И постарайся не упасть в обморок — там очень душно.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Вскоре перед ними выросла дверь. Она была точно такой же, какой Гарри ее запомнил: черной, будто вырубленной из камня. Ручка в форме головы дракона светилась красным светом, будто в пасти зверя горел огонь. Крайфер коснулся двери ладонью и шепнул заветное заклинание — дверь открылась. Изнутри дохнуло жаром, как от печки, но помимо тепла изнутри шло и странное ощущение магии, силы, толчками ударяющейся Гарри в грудь и будто отпихивающей его прочь. Перед юношей открылся знакомый спуск, неровный пол и стены, заросшие сталактитами.</p><p>— Иди, — сказал Крайфер, светя ему своим посохом. Гарри неуверенно приблизился к тоннелю. </p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— Я буду ждать наверху.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно кивнул. Сердце его затрепетало, и он, ни секунды не сомневаясь, кинулся в темноту, которая ласково приняла его, протащила по черной трубе, вжимая в раскаленный воздух. Внизу было светло, как при свете солнца, и Гарри быстро приближался к яркому пятну. Он завис над полом на мгновение, а потом, рухнув, быстро вскочил на ноги, отряхиваясь и глядя на картину, что развернулась перед ним.</p><p>Большой зал, в котором он уже бывал, был ярко освещен не только серебряной вязью слов на стенах, но и многочисленными лампадами, в которых горел огонь. Воздух, казалось, состоял из огня, и Гарри тут же вспотел: его рубашка прилипла к спине, мантия потяжелела, а дыхание затруднилось. Юношу качнуло, но он устоял на ногах, видя перед собой только две высокие фигуры, стоявшие около одного из гробов; второй был застелен черной мантией. Гарри расстегнул собственный плащ и, пока приближался, успел снять его и кинуть на пол, чувствуя, что его голову сдавливает невыносимо горячий обруч боли.</p><p>Профессоров он с трудом узнал. Дамблдор, одетый в легкую мантию, больше похожую на халат, держал в руках тяжелую ветхую книгу, его волосы и борода были мокрыми, будто он только что вынырнул из воды. Директор произносил заклинания тихим, скрипящим голосом, будто из последних сил, а Снейп...</p><p>Гарри подумал, делая шаг, что ни один ученик Хогвартса не должен видеть Северуса Снейпа в таком состоянии. Оказалось, это мантия зельевара скрывала второй гроб, а сам он разделся до рубашки, которая, впрочем, так липла к его телу, что толку от нее не было, и зельевар без зазрения совести ее расстегнул. Снейп держал в руках бутылочку с зельем, которое вливал в губы Лили. Он краем глаза взглянул на мальчика, когда тот встал рядом, чувствуя, как по спине его градом течет пот, и словно и не узнал его. Он смотрел только на Лили, и Гарри, страдальчески покосившись на Дамблдора — тот и вовсе ничего вокруг не видел, — устремил свой взор на мать.</p><p>Ох, Лили. Гарри зажал рот рукой, глядя на нее. В свете огня женщина и сама казалась пылающей, ее волосы сверкали, будто чистое пламя. Она была одета в красное платье, и Гарри знал, знал, почему именно <i>красное</i>. Ее руки безвольно лежали по бокам; на ладонях, запястьях, на груди, обнаженных ногах, лице и шее были нарисованы знаки, суть которых ускользала от юноши. Ему казалось, что он видит, как вздымается ее грудь при дыхании, но потом это оказывались лишь тени, пляшущие вокруг. Руки Снейпа — все те же белые пауки — перестали поить ее зельем, и длинные пальцы продолжили рисовать странные узоры прямо поверх ее платья. Гарри увидел, что ткань порвана в одном месте — прямо напротив сердца, — и именно из этой крошечной прорехи идет странный, всепоглощающий жар. Юноша не мог сдвинуться с места, он просто смотрел и ждал, когда свершится чудо, и эти языческие письмена сыграют свою роль. Голос Дамблдора заполнял его разум, взывая к какой-то глубинной силе, — она текла сквозь кончики его пальцев, сквозь волосы, с губ... Гарри начал задыхаться, он отступил на шаг, услышал сдавленный вздох — это портреты на стене охнули, они с любопытством наблюдали за происходящим.</p><p>И вдруг Дамблдор замолк. Он медленно опустил руки, и книга с грохотом упала на пол. Волшебник покачнулся, оперся руками о край каменного гроба, всматриваясь в лицо молодой женщины. Снейп перестал рисовать свои символы, он коснулся ее руки, прижимая пальцы к тому месту, где должен биться пульс. А Гарри не мог сдвинуться с места, он стоял и дрожал, всем своим существом желая лишь одного — чтобы Лили вдруг открыла глаза. Его сердце будто собиралось выскочить из груди, ноги не держали, и он невольно оперся о второй гроб.</p><p>— Сейчас, нужно подождать еще немного, — прошептал Дамблдор. Он провел рукой по лицу, будто стягивая паутину, взмахнул ладонью, и часть лампад погасла. — Все было правильно.</p><p>Снейп отстранился немного, запахнул полы своей распахнутой рубашки и сильней сжал руку женщины. Гарри не выдержал — силы вдруг вернулись к нему — и скользнул вперед, цепляясь за острый каменный край и вглядываясь в умиротворенное лицо. Ему показалось, что щеки Лили покрыты румянцем и что ресницы ее дрожат, но это были лишь тени и вездесущий жар.</p><p>— Мама, — тихо позвал он, и Северус, что стоял рядом, вдруг вздрогнул всем телом. Он изумленно взглянул на Гарри и медленно отвел свою руку от запястья Лили. Дамблдор поднял лицо и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика, с трудом улыбнувшись: старик невероятно устал.</p><p>— Да, — сказал он, и в ту же секунду Лили вдруг дернулась, ее алый рот приоткрылся, и она глубоко и судорожно вздохнула, выгнувшись дугой в своем гробу. Болезненный хрип наполнил пещеру, и весь огонь разом погас, оставив только чистый свет от узора на стенах.</p><p>Гарри даже не понял, в какой момент его щеки стали влажными, а перед глазами все поплыло. Он просто вдруг начал моргать, смахивая влагу, и вцепился в узкую белую руку, ощущая, как та дрожит в его пальцах. Дамблдор отступил в сторону, и рядом гриффиндорец видел только Северуса, лицо которого было скрыто мокрыми черными волосами. Мужчина не касался Лили, просто смотрел и дышал так судорожно и тяжело, что Гарри просто боялся увидеть его лицо в этот момент.</p><p>Лили вздохнула еще раз и с трудом открыла глаза. Гарри наклонился, желая поймать ее взгляд, и волна страха прошла по его телу, заставив мышцы одеревенеть. Цвет покинул ее глаза, лишив их зелени, — глаза Лили были такими же серыми и бесцветными, как глаза Малфоев. Женщина невидяще глядела перед собой, поворачивая голову. Она моргала и щурилась, будто от яркого света. </p><p>— А-а-а.... — она попыталась сказать что-то, но слова не вязались. Гарри смотрел на ее попытки, изнемогая от боли в груди, ему хотелось схватить ее и обнять, но страшно было даже сжать сильней ее запястье. Он не верил в то, что видел, и ждал, что в любую секунду он проснется, потеряв нить исполнения своей мечты. </p><p>Лили вдруг заметила его. Ее неосмысленный плывущий взгляд стал ясным, она взглянула на него, и ее губы — они были в крови — растянулись в улыбке.</p><p>— Дж.... — начала она, медленно поднимая другую руку к его лицу. Ей тяжело было говорить, невыносимо тяжело, и ее голос звучал как хрип. — Джей?..</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы — ему хотелось плакать, выть. Она приняла его за Джеймса, может, считала, что она лежит на полу в их доме, в Годриковой Впадине, опасность миновала, Волдеморт исчез и их семья в безопасности. Гарри покачал головой — он погладил мать по щеке, пытаясь понять, что за чувство снедает его сильней всего. Дикая смесь радости, счастья, боли и страха мучила его, ковыряя дыру в его груди.</p><p>— Нужно ее поднять, — сказал Дамблдор, и Северус, будто очнувшись ото сна, протянул к ней руки. Он мягко и бережно подхватил ее под плечи, помогая сесть. Лили все еще смотрела только на Гарри, и мальчик почти боялся ее взгляда. Снейп без труда поднял ее на руки, и, только когда ее тело оказалось на весу, Лили повернула к нему голову. Длинные рыжие волосы огненным шелком свисали по ее плечам, и Снейп... Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы профессор улыбался так искренне, печально, разом лишившись всех своих морщин и отметок тяжелой жизни. Его лицо казалось чистым, светлым, и тени бывшей злобы не скользили по нему. Его острые скулы блестели, но Гарри не думал об этом: это было естественно.</p><p>Лили разглядывала Северуса, пока тот обходил гроб, неся ее; она казалась девочкой на его руках — слишком молодая, тонкая, будто кукла. Ее рот приоткрылся, выпустив тонкую струйку крови, — оказалось, губы с внутренней стороны были искусаны. Лили вдруг напомнила Гарри демоницу, окутанную кровавой красотой. И все равно это была его мать, его живая мать, которую он и не чаял увидеть. Юноша протянул к ней руки, хотя не мог достать, и ощутил, как в груди расползается огромный пузырь, наполненный диким, первобытным счастьем.</p><p>— М, — глаза Лили начали закрываться, будто она обессилела. — М? С-с...</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Сев?.. — Лили прищурилась, будто прилагая к этому нехитрому действию огромные усилия. Она наклонила голову и вновь взглянула на Гарри. Тот вмиг оказался рядом, хватая ее за руку, — ему показалось, Лили хотела расцарапать себе грудь ногтями. — Джей, где?.. Джей?</p><p>— Мама, это я, Гарри, — мальчик крепко стиснул ее пальцы. Ему было тяжело дышать, невероятно тяжело, и казалось, что он готов в любую секунду упасть в обморок. Лили совершенно безумно, криво разглядывала его, и, хотя некоторая осмысленность светилась в ее взгляде, ее глаза были будто мертвы.</p><p>— М?..</p><p>— Гарри. Твой сын, — он крепче сжал ее руку. </p><p>— Джей, — Лили протянула руку и коснулась его щеки, мягко погладив. Она слабо улыбнулась. Ее серые, пепельные глаза будто слепли. — Джей, где?..</p><p>— Северус, унеси ее в комнату, — Дамблдор появился рядом совсем некстати, положив руку мальчику на плечо. Гарри почувствовал, как ослабевшая ладонь матери соскользнула с его лица, безвольно повиснув. Лили как будто заснула, разве что дыхание ее было шумным и неспокойным. Она почти стонала от боли, и Северус явно не знал, как уменьшить ее страдания. Он крепче прижал ее к себе и поспешил к трубе, по которой должна спуститься лестница. Снейп не кинул на Гарри ни единого взгляда. Его худая спина, облепленная мокрой рубашкой, была напряжена. Гарри беспомощно смотрел ему вслед, глядя на край алого платья и рыжие волосы. Голова Лили была запрокинута, и кровь, не переставая, окрашивала ее губы, вытекая при каждом хрипе. Гриффиндорец бы кинулся за ней, но рука Дамблдора давила на него невероятной тяжестью, и юноше даже казалось, что еще секунда, и он сломает плечо.</p><p>— Гарри, послушай, — голос директора звучал будто бы издалека. Гарри попытался моргнуть, но только алый образ, спрятанный за белой спиной, он видел четко — все остальное расплывалось. Густой, пропитанный жаром и магией, воздух перестал питать его, словно отсутствие Лили рядом лишило его малейшей причины оставаться в сознании, — то, что Лили очнулась, не значит, что она ожила. Ты должен быть готов... Гарри, мальчик мой, ты в порядке? Гарри?..</p><p>Алый образ вдруг заполонил все, и гриффиндорец перестал видеть и понимать Альбуса Дамблдора. А потом разом стало темно, и какой-то пронзительный звук взорвался в его голове.</p><p>А дальше — тишина...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. На краю. Часть 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гарри открыл глаза, ему было очень тепло. Он лежал на удобном диване, накрытый пледом, и рядом, в пределе видимости, полыхал огонь, разведенный в большом камине. Какое-то время юноша просто смотрел на расплывчатый танец пламени, на то, как красный цвет причудливо переплетается с оранжевым, отражаясь от зеленых камней, вставленных в орнамент, идущий по краю камина. Только через пару минут он понял, что окружающая обстановка непривычна: в гриффиндорской гостиной никогда не было такого камина. Гарри тут же резко подскочил, оглядываясь: он находился в совершенно незнакомой, мрачной комнате без окон. Помимо дивана и камина тут было еще не слишком удобное на вид кресло, большой стол в углу и несколько шкафов, под завязку забитых книгами и какими-то банками. Гарри подозрительно оглядывал странную обстановку, пытаясь понять, где он оказался и как ему скорей попасть обратно к Дамблдору, когда дверь, которая была такой серой, что почти сливалась со стеной, вдруг открылась.</p><p>На пороге стоял Снейп. И Гарри даже удивился, не увидев в зельеваре никаких изменений: лицо мужчины было как всегда похоже на презрительную, недовольную маску, наполненную холодом. Его губы были поджаты, а глаза будто стали еще темней. Гарри сжался на своем диване: на мгновение он подумал, что все, что произошло с ним в подземелье, ему приснилось. В частности, и лицо Северуса, когда...</p><p>— Как Вы себя чувствуете? — сухо спросил Снейп, подходя ближе. Гарри неуютно поежился, подавляя желание закутаться в плед.</p><p>— А как я должен себя чувствовать? Где я?</p><p>— В одной из жилых комнат в подземелье.</p><p>Гарри прищурился. Он не понимал, что происходит и почему Снейп говорит с ним так, будто ничего не произошло. Юноша еще раз мельком оглянулся, пытаясь заметить в окружающей обстановке хоть что-то, что могло бы скрывать подсказку.</p><p>— И почему я здесь? Где Дамблдор? Где моя мать? </p><p>Снейп помолчал пару секунд, разглядывая гриффиндорца, а потом медленно приблизился к креслу и устало опустился в него. На мгновение его суровое лицо исказилось от мимолетного страдания, но эмоции тут же спрятались за ледяную маску сдержанности. Снейп продолжал разглядывать Гарри, положив руки на подлокотники кресла, и юноше совсем не нравилось столь пристальное внимание.</p><p>— Дамблдор решил, что Вы не вернетесь в Башню, пока не переговорите с ним, — наконец сказал Снейп. — В подземелье не так уж много места, где можно разместить ученика, чтоб тот не сбежал. Если, конечно, Вы не хотели очнуться в одной из спален факультета Слизерин.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — не скрывая раздражения, огрызнулся Гарри. — Вы не ответили, что с моей мамой.</p><p>Снейп поморщился. Он отвел взгляд и уставился на пламя, танцующее в камине. По его лицу бродили оранжевые тени, и это было довольно жутко. Гарри смотрел на это и думал, что профессор, вероятно, чувствует себя немного неловко из-за того, что ученик видел его в столь взволнованном и эмоциональном состоянии. Особенно если учесть, что этот ученик — Гарри Поттер.</p><p>— Она жива, но без сознания. Сейчас с ней находятся профессор Дамблдор и Крайфер.</p><p>— Почему Вы не с ней?</p><p>— Потому что мне было поручено проверить Ваше состояние. То, что произошло в подземелье, могло негативно на Вас отразиться, потому что Вы все еще ребенок и, следовательно, относительно нестабильны.</p><p>Гарри совсем это не нравилось. Ни тон профессора, ни его слова, ни взгляд, будто создающий между ними стеклянную стену. Он сел на диване, продолжая кутаться в свой плед и внимательно, почти с подозрением глядя на Снейпа. Тот на него более не смотрел, будто зная, что даже легкое движение мышц его лица Гарри замечает и анализирует.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя превосходно. Могу я ее увидеть? — спросил Гарри, надеясь, что его голос звучит твердо. Признаться, он вовсе не чувствовал себя хорошо и даже не более-менее сносно: в теле расплывалась тягучая тяжесть, а в висках сосредоточенно пульсировала боль. Его здоровье в последние дни оставляло желать лучшего, но он не мог ничего с этим поделать, да и Лили была сейчас важней всего на свете.</p><p>Гарри до сих пор не мог в это поверить.</p><p>— Нет, не можете, пока не поговорите с профессором Дамблдором, — жестко произнес Снейп, и его пальцы вдруг судорожно впились в подлокотники. — И я не уверен, что Вам потом это позволят.</p><p>— Почему? — оборвал его Гарри, повысив голос. В ответ на эти слова внутри него мгновенно вспыхнула гневная волна. Ну уж нет. Он не даст ни Дамблдору, ни Снейпу разлучить его с матерью. Он слушался их приказов раньше, но в этом случае — ни за что. Гарри уже был готов вскочить и cхватить волшебную палочку, которую он все еще ощущал в кармане своей мантии, но Снейп вдруг резко повернул голову. Он наблюдал за дверью, и Гарри невольно повторил его движение: он услышал негромкие шаги и шелест мантии. Юноша напрягся, и его мышцы не расслабились, даже когда вошел Дамблдор, переодевшийся в свою обычную мантию, расшитую звездами. Старик прошел к креслу Северуса, и зельевар тут же встал, выпрямившись, словно черный столб.</p><p>— Оставь нас с Гарри, Северус, — мягко произнес директор. — Нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>— А что...</p><p>— Потом.</p><p>Снейп поджал губы и нахмурился. Он явно был обеспокоен и взволнован, но тщательно скрывал это, стыдясь или не желая раскрывать свои мотивы. Гарри беспомощно переводил взгляд с одного профессора на другого, чувствуя, как внутри него поднимается глухое раздражение. Ему не хотелось всех этих эмоций, переживаний, ему нужен был ответ и свобода, чтобы пойти к матери и вновь увидеть ее. Снейп резко выдохнул и, кивнув, направился к другой неприметной двери. Он, не оглянувшись, скрылся за ней.</p><p>Дамблдор опустился в освободившееся кресло. Он выглядел не менее уставшим, чем Снейп, а его голубые глаза, всегда сверкавшие веселыми искрами, казались потухшими. Директор выглядел как никогда старым, глубокие морщины покрывали его лицо, а волосы и борода были словно сотканы из нитей или паутины.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? — спросил волшебник, упирая локти в подлокотники и опуская подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Юноша неопределенно мотнул головой.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он вздохнул. — Что с моей мамой? — ему надоело это хождение по кругу вопросов.</p><p>— Сложно сказать, — седые брови Дамблдора чуть приподнялись, и он, как и Снейп недавно, взглянул на пламя. Оно превратило его глаза в огненные озера и будто заворожило. — Ты должен понимать, Гарри, что произошедшее с Лили — вовсе не гарантия того, что она будет жить. Ты же видел, как она... изменилась.</p><p>— Она приняла меня за Джеймса.</p><p>— И я думаю, она и дальше будет принимать тебя за него. Для нее этих лет не было, и все в ее теле было повреждено, в том числе память и способность понимать и анализировать происходящее.</p><p>— Но ведь Вы ее оживили.</p><p>— Мы втолкнули в нее огромный запас магии, живой магии, которая вернула ей жизнь. Но это чужая сила, не та, что рождается и возобновляется в волшебнике. Эта сила истощится, и я не знаю, что произойдет с Лили тогда.</p><p>Гарри опустил взгляд. Слова директора с трудом доходили до него.</p><p>— А сейчас? Она будет жить сейчас?</p><p>— Да. Она спит, если это можно назвать сном, — Дамблдор наклонил голову и уронил свои руки на колени. — Никто не знает, что за желания появятся у нее, когда она проснется. Северус, я и мистер Крайфер будем наблюдать за ней и не выпускать из-под контроля. Если Лили будет представлять опасность, мы спрячем ее в убежище в Лесу.</p><p>— Опасность? Думаете, она сойдет с ума? — мурашки побежали по спине Гарри. Он вспомнил лицо молодой женщины, ее окровавленные губы и серый неосмысленный взгляд. В памяти всплыл также и рассказ Дамблдора о том, что, вернувшись с того света, человек просто не может остаться прежним. Гарри по этой самой причине не желал, чтобы кто-либо пытался вернуть его: оказаться жестоким безумцем было не самой приятной перспективой. Впрочем, видеть Лили такой он тоже не хотел. Его светлая мечта, что мать будет рядом и будет такой, какой всегда была, таяла на глазах.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — признался Дамблдор. — В истории было не так уж много подобных случаев, чтобы мы могли изучить их. Это столь же уникальная история со своими последствиями, как и история твоего шрама.</p><p>— А ее глаза?</p><p>— Думаю, это и есть одно из последствий. Глаза — зеркало души, как ты знаешь. Ее душа изранена, крестраж поглощал ее долгое время.</p><p>— Где она сейчас? Я хочу ее увидеть, — Гарри ощущал, что помимо усталости в его тело приходит и тоска, чуть было не отступившая под градом событий. Он чувствовал, как тонкую светлую материю вырывают из его рук и покрывают грязными следами. Но ему было почти все равно. Он хотел лишь увидеть Лили.</p><p>— Тебе нельзя сейчас ее видеть.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что вы оба нуждаетесь в покое.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Он смотрел на директора, ощущая солоноватый вкус во рту. Дамблдор вовсе не выглядел сожалеющим, скорей, на его лице проявлялось выражение едва ли не любопытства, но разбавленного старческой грустью. Гарри стиснул кулаки, смело глядя в волшебные, пронизывающие острым взглядом глаза волшебника. Он не собирался отступать.</p><p>— Я увижу ее сегодня, — тихо, но твердо сказал он. Дамблдор удивленно взглянул на него.</p><p>— Гарри, я не думаю, что...</p><p>— А я не думаю, профессор Дамблдор, что Вы можете спрятать от меня мою мать.</p><p>Гарри сам был удивлен тем, как властно звучал его голос. Директор молчал и разглядывал его, обдумывая что-то: наверное, он тоже заметил, что руки юноши не дрожали. Гарри ощущал, как с него медленно сползает плед, и вместе с ним сползает и ощущение замкнутости и защищенности внутри скорлупы. У него было то, что он мог противопоставить воле волшебника — его предназначение. Весь план Дамблдора держался лишь на этом, на доброй воле храброго Героя, и Гарри готов был использовать это, чтобы достичь своей цели. Он многое мог отпустить и равнодушно отдать в руки более опытного человека, но только не Лили, не свое последнее утешение.</p><p>— Отведите меня к ней. Сейчас.</p><p>Дамблдор молчал какое-то время, разглядывая мальчика. Он легко, но не слишком искренне улыбался, и искорки — острые искорки — вновь зажглись в его глазах. Он обдумывал что-то, представлял различные варианты развития событий, может, использовал невербальную магию, чтобы усмирить Гарри... Но гриффиндорец не чувствовал никакого влияния, окклюменция исправно помогала ему, становясь лишь сильней от тревог и боли.</p><p>Наконец, Дамблдор кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я понимаю твои чувства — я слишком многое скрывал от тебя, контролировал тебя. Твой последний месяц ты волен провести так, как сам пожелаешь, главное, чтоб никто из учеников не узнал о произошедшем. </p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— И, если сможешь, разузнай, что задумал Сириус, — добавил Дамблдор. — К тому же знать о Лили ему не следует.</p><p>— А Вы не можете сделать этого? — удивился Гарри. Он полагал, что Сириус едва ли является окклюментом достаточно сильным, чтобы противостоять Дамблдору.</p><p>— Пока нет, — судя по мимолетной нотке, Дамблдор был недоволен этим фактом. — И еще... — он будто засомневался на секунду, и его взгляд вновь метнулся к горящему пламени, — ...не позволь Геллерту узнать что-либо о произошедшем. Больше у Вас не будет дополнительных уроков.</p><p>— Почему? — Гарри учуял нечто подозрительное. Гриндевальд учил его сражаться и давно уже не спрашивал ничего, что могло бы навредить плану. Впрочем, последний их урок был достаточно давно, и с тех пор профессор ЗОТИ сосредоточенно пропадал куда-то. — Он может предать нас?</p><p>— Когда Геллерт исполнит свое обещание, он волен делать все, что пожелает. Однако я не хочу, чтобы в сфере его желаний оказался этот замок и происходящее в нем. Он сделал все, что нужно, для твоего обучения, и теперь я постараюсь оградить его от тебя.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри, признаться, было все равно. Таинственные планы Гриндевальда перестали его волновать. — Теперь я могу увидеть Лили?</p><p>— Да, — Дамблдор поднялся из кресла. — Помни о том, что я сказал тебе. Сейчас Лили спит и может провести в этом состоянии несколько дней, но, когда проснется... Будь начеку.</p><p>— А что... — Гарри поднялся следом, — ...что Снейп собирается делать?</p><p>Дамблдор странно взглянул на него, мягко улыбнулся и похлопал юношу по плечу.</p><p>— Этого никто не знает, Гарри, даже он сам. Но оставь эти вопросы на время. </p><p>— У меня есть еще один вопрос, — быстро сказал Гарри, прежде чем Дамблдор двинулся к дверям. Директор терпеливо ждал. — Почему мистер Крайфер участвует во всем этом? То есть... он ведь не имеет к Лили никакого отношения.</p><p>— Это очень непростое дело, и нам нужны люди, которым мы можем доверять. Мистер Крайфер один из них.</p><p>— Почему? Его никогда не было раньше.</p><p>— Ты поймешь это, Гарри, — глаза волшебника за очками загадочно сверкнули. — Он всегда был здесь.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Гарри вошел в Большой Зал, ужин уже начался. Звенели приборы, сияла золотая посуда и в воздухе плыл смешанный аромат лакомств. Юноша с наслаждением втянул носом запах жаркого, улыбнулся и поспешил к своему месту. Друзья уже были там: Рон и Невилл сосредоточенно уплетали картошку, близнецы смеялись, а Гермиона читала, положив книгу рядом со своей тарелкой. Как только Гарри приблизился, она подняла голову и уставилась на него.</p><p>— Ну и где ты был? — голос подруги мог заметно понизить настроение гриффиндорца, но он чувствовал себя достаточно окрыленным, чтобы не обратить на это внимания.</p><p>— Дела, — отмахнулся Гарри. Рон замедлил движение своих челюстей и нахмурился, осуждающе глядя на друга.</p><p>— Куда ты все время пропадаешь? — не унималась подруга. — Мы волнуемся за тебя. Ты сегодня прогулял несколько уроков, где-то пропадал весь день... Хочешь опять ходить на отработку?</p><p>— У меня не будет проблем с уроками, — отмахнулся Гарри. — И все мои исчезновения связаны с сами знаете чем.</p><p>Гермиона поджала губы.</p><p>— Ты мог бы и рассказать нам.</p><p>— Если Дамблдор посчитает нужным, он вам расскажет, — отрезал Гарри, не желая и дальше продолжать этот глупый спор. Он принялся резать мясо, думая о том, что успеет сегодня сходить в подземелье еще раз... Может, Лили проснется, и тогда...</p><p>Гарри кинул быстрый взгляд на стол преподавателей. Снейпа среди них не было, зато Дамблдор, выглядящий непривычно задумчивым, разглядывал кусочек помидора на вилке. Профессор МакГонагалл говорила ему что-то шепотом, но директор словно и не слушал ее, хотя иногда отвечал.</p><p>Гарри провел рядом с Лили несколько часов, прежде чем его насильно отправил на ужин смотритель, но за это время женщина так и не проснулась. Она мерно дышала, лежа на большой кровати, устланной зеленым покрывалом явно слизеринского происхождения, в небольшой странной комнатке, и ее рыжие волосы, словно потоки огня, разметались по подушке. Гарри сидел рядом и держал ее прохладную руку, упиваясь ощущением ее присутствия и легким румянцем на ее бледных щеках. Лили была такой молодой, что сошла бы за его старшую сестру, а вовсе не мать, — Гарри не представлял, о чем думает профессор Снейп, глядя на нее. Но с зельеваром он более не пересекался, и это было не так уж плохо.</p><p>— Кстати, тебя искал Диггори, — сказал вдруг Рон, дожевав свою картошку. Его голос был таким же недовольным, как и голос Гермионы, правда, он не старался это скрывать. — Что-то он к нам зачастил.</p><p>— Он мой друг, — Гарри уже начало раздражать то, что происходит. Он покосился на Невилла, но тот не обращал внимания на спор друзей. Или делал вид, что не обращает, чтобы их не смущать. — Мы готовимся к испытанию. </p><p>— Ты знаешь мое мнение по этому поводу, — твердо сказал Рон. </p><p>— Мы вообще не об этом говорили, — оборвала его обеспокоенная и от этого немного смахивающая на возмущенную сову Гермиона. — Мы волнуемся за тебя, Гарри. Сегодня ты улыбаешься, а вчера выглядел так, будто кто-то умер. Это весьма странно, такие перепады настроения...</p><p>— Я ничего не употребляю, — усмехнулся Гарри. Гермиона тут же замахала руками, а Рон удивленно приподнял рыжие брови.</p><p>— Нет, я ни о чем таком не думала. Просто... Это стресс, верно? Тебе бы отдохнуть, может, еще в больничном крыле полежать? Амели там совсем одна...</p><p>— Ну у тебя и советы, Гермиона, — Рон явно был настроен на спор, и неважно, с кем именно. — Гарри просто нужно полетать. Слизни уже начали тренировки для будущего года, ужас! Нам бы тоже начать, войти в русло, так сказать. А тут еще и Оливер, — он бросил сердитый взгляд в другой конец стола, — с ума сходит. Ему место сулят в команде, ЖАБА еще... Так что придется нам самим!</p><p>— Рон, ты вообще не в команде, — попыталась образумить его Гермиона, но мальчик все равно напирал:</p><p>— Это не важно, я всей душой за наших болею. Что думаешь, Гарри? Давай полетаем завтра? Можно собрать всю команду! Если, конечно, ты не собираешься идти с Диггори...</p><p>— Не знал, что это тебя так волнует, Уизли, — раздался рядом звонкий и веселый голос. Гарри подскочил на скамье и обернулся: за его спиной стоял Седрик, как всегда красивый и чарующе-обаятельный. Он, уперев руку в бок, широко улыбнулся Гермионе (та тут же покраснела и опустила взгляд) и подмигнул Гарри, многозначительно посмотрев на него. — Можно с тобой поговорить?</p><p>Гарри пару секунд не мог пошевелиться. Нечто в образе Седрика поразило его, заставив замереть, но это длилось лишь мгновение: Гарри уцепил за спиной Диггори белое лицо с прищуренными глазами, наполненными злобой. Он смотрел в эти глаза, удивляясь их чудесному выражению возмущения и будто бы обиды, оскорбления, и это вдруг рассмешило его. Гарри горько усмехнулся и отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Пойдем, — он поднялся со скамьи, махнул друзьям, которые не менее удивленно поглядывали на него, и вместе с Седриком направился к выходу. Мрачное и болезненное удовлетворение сжимало его сердце.</p><p>Они вышли в коридор. Там все еще было пусто, но Гарри знал, что их провожают несколько любопытных взглядов. Седрик повел его к окну, подальше от Зала, и Гарри довольно забрался на подоконник, глядя на пуффендуйца: он вновь чувствовал себя будто парящим, и часть его мыслей постоянно тянула его к лестнице в подземелья.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты не будешь спрашивать, как я себя чувствую, — ухмыльнулся он. — Гермиона уже прочитала мне лекцию.</p><p>— И о чем она была? — Седрик тоже улыбнулся. Он оперся руками о подоконник, почти запирая Гарри в ловушку, но гриффиндорец вовсе не чувствовал себя пойманным.</p><p>— О том, что я выгляжу слишком радостным для того, кто еще утром находился в глубочайшей депрессии, — Гарри чуть откинулся назад, упираясь спиной в оконную раму. Ночь уже сгустилась за стеклом, но тучи так и не разошлись, поэтому свет звезд и луны был надежно скрыт. — Ее это беспокоит.</p><p>— Меня, признаться, тоже, но я рад, что ты улыбаешься. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Кое-что важное для меня, — Гарри неуверенно прикусил губу, — но... из той самой части, о которой тебе лучше не знать.</p><p>— Из той самой опасной части? — Седрик улыбнулся, и в его лице появилось что-то насмешливое и игривое. — И что, я никогда о ней не узнаю?</p><p>— Если узнаешь, это будет значить, что ты в опасности, — Гарри отчего-то стало так весело, будто, избавившись от гнетущего беспокойства друзей, он вновь погрузился в эйфорическую, глупую радость от надежды, что его последняя мечта сбудется. Он готов был делиться этой радостью с Седриком. — А я не хочу этого.</p><p>— Тебе не придется меня спасать, — Седрик попытался пригладить торчащую прядку в волосах Гарри. Он опустил руку, когда услышал, как со стороны зала двигаются люди. Гриффиндорец почти с равнодушием смотрел, как из-за поворота показались несколько девушек-когтевранок. Они с неприязнью покосились на Седрика и, вздернув подбородки, прошагали мимо, на Гарри даже не взглянув. Диггори проводил их печальным взглядом.</p><p>— Это из-за Чжоу? — спросил Гарри. Седрик кивнул.</p><p>— Она обиделась, — он опустил взгляд. — Она хорошая девушка, но... Было бы еще большим предательством, если бы я продолжил встречаться с ней, а думал бы о... тебе.</p><p>Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Седрик был честным, светлым и таким красивым, он заслуживал чего-то намного лучшего. Гриффиндорец уже раскаялся в своем эгоистичном желании заполучить его. Он ведь не думал... не думал о нем так, как о Драко. Он не рассматривал его фотографии в альбоме, лежа под закрытым пологом и стыдясь себя самого, не следил за его перемещениями по Карте Мародеров, не ловил краем глаза блеск его волос... Седрик был ему больше, чем другом, но Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он опустил взгляд, заметив, что пуффендуец разглядывает его.</p><p>Конечно, Седрик обо всем знал.</p><p>— Это легко заметить, — сказал он вдруг.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Когда кто-то не может взгляда отвести...</p><p>— Хватит, — Гарри отпихнул юношу и спрыгнул с подоконника. Это было как раз вовремя: со стороны Зала шли новые люди. Хорошо, что это были не слизеринцы — ему ужасно не хотелось сейчас видеть <i>кого-нибудь</i> из них.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Гарри, — Седрик схватил его за плечо, останавливая и не давая уйти. — Помнишь? Я понимаю, что делаю.</p><p>«Я так не думаю» </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри ощутил невероятное желание прервать эту беседу и сбежать. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя неловко. Пару минут назад все было хорошо. Кажется, Гермиона была права: перепады настроения походили на то, будто он сходит с ума. — Мне нужно идти, поэтому...</p><p>— Давай полетаем завтра, — сказал Седрик прежде, чем он снова попытался сбежать. — Нам так и не удалось сделать это... в прошлый раз.</p><p>Гарри хорошо помнил, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда они решили сходить на квиддичное поле, поэтому подозрительно прищурился. Седрик обезоруживающе улыбнулся и демонстративно поднял руки.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — со смехом заверил он. Гарри, подумав секунду, согласился.</p><p> </p><p>Правда, на следующий же день их план сорвался. Гарри, проведя утро у кровати Лили, спящей все так же крепко и безмятежно, с трудом сумел убежать от Рона после обеда, чтобы друг не заметил, куда он собирается. Ссориться с Уизли не хотелось, поэтому Гарри, глядя на Карту Мародеров, спустился по лестницам, вовремя свернув и избежав встречи с приятелем.</p><p>Седрик уже ждал его внизу. Он разговаривал с каким-то парнем, который при приближении Гарри помрачнел, тихо и почти злобно шепнул что-то и быстро прошел мимо, направляясь к лестницам. </p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри, подойдя к юноше и встав рядом. Седрик лишь махнул рукой.</p><p>— Ничего особенного. Джимми считает, что мне нельзя проводить с тобой время, а то вдруг ты меня заколдуешь и тем самым уберешь соперника на Турнире, — Седрик направился к большим приоткрытым дверям.</p><p>— Рон так же говорит.</p><p>— Их опасения понятны, Турнир совсем скоро, и кто-то все-таки должен победить.</p><p>Гарри смотрел прямо перед собой. Ему не хотелось говорить о Турнире. Седрик получит свой приз, но не доберется до кубка, хотя заслужил это.</p><p>— Это мы узнаем в лабиринте.</p><p>— Где? — Седрик остановился, и Гарри тут же больно прикусил язык, испуганно уставившись на него. Он открыл рот и захлопнул его, беспомощно промычав что-то невразумительное. Его взгляд заметался, а по спине пробежал холодок: нельзя, нельзя было этого говорить.</p><p>— Что? — глупо переспросил он.</p><p>— Ты сказал «лабиринт», — Диггори изумленно и подозрительно смотрел на него. Меж его бровей залегла складка. — Это третье испытание?</p><p>— Нет, — быстро ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Нет? Почему-то звучит как «да». Я прав? Как ты узнал о нем? Ты подслушивал разговоры судей? Или кто-то тебе помогает? — голос Седрика перестал быть ласковым и стал почти требовательным. Его взгляд впился в лицо Гарри, будто ища в нем проявления лжи. Гриффиндорец сжался, совершенно не зная, что сказать: отмазки и глупая ложь вертелись в его голове, не превращаясь в стройную картину. </p><p>— Нет, я.... — он хотел было соврать, но не мог. Седрик ждал его ответа, а Гарри лишь беспомощно смотрел по сторонам и краснел. Его взор зацепил движение над стадионом, но это ни капельки ему не помогло. —  Я не могу сказать.</p><p>— Ты так хочешь победить?</p><p>— Нет! — Гарри вскинул голову, боясь, что разочарование явно проступит на лице его друга. — Я случайно узнал. На днях остальным чемпионам тоже скажут.</p><p>— И как же случайно ты смог узнать об этом? — Седрик не давал ему избежать подозрения. Он двинулся вперед, и Гарри пришлось отступить. У него не было правдоподобной истории, чтобы прикрыться ей, как щитом. Когда-то ему удавалось избегать подобных порогов, ведь с ним был Малфой — настойчивый, но осторожный, будто змея, — а Седрик открыто напирал, сверкая глазами. — Скажи мне. </p><p>— Я не могу, — Гарри стиснул кулаки, покрепче перехватывая Снежную Гарпию. — Это не мой секрет. </p><p>Седрик задумался. Он посмотрел в сторону квиддичного поля, нахмурился и поджал губы.</p><p>— А как ты узнал о драконах тогда? — вдруг сказал он. — Тебе тоже кто-то рассказал... — Диггори не поворачивал головы, и Гарри невольно проследил направление его взгляда. Над стадионом летало несколько фигурок, и их несложно было распознать из-за изумрудных мантий, ярко выделяющихся на фоне голубого неба. Гарри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Нет, это не он! — юноша схватил Седрика за руку, дергая и заставляя повернуться к себе.</p><p>— Ты сразу понял, о ком я думаю, — глаза Седрика казались холодными, и в них таилась боль. Гарри страдальчески застонал: он не хотел никому причинять боль. Он просто хотел, как лучше. Что с ним не так?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что ты думал, будто это Флинт сливает мне информацию. Но Драко тут ни при чем. Он меня ненавидит и не станет помогать.</p><p>Седрик молчал и разглядывал его. Грустная улыбка чуть тронула его губы, он беспомощно двинул руками, но тут же опустил их. Гарри старался глубоко дышать, вдыхая сладкий запах майских трав, листвы и успокаиваясь. Ему пришлось коснуться ладони пуффендуйца, чтобы тот наконец вырвался из своих раздумий.</p><p>— Я не могу, правда, — тихо сказал он, — но... Это не важно, понимаешь?</p><p>— Это важно для меня. Я хочу победить в этом Турнире.</p><p>— Тысяча галлеонов будет твоей, — Гарри отвел взгляд, — я обещаю.</p><p>Седрик странно на него посмотрел, а потом поднял руку и коснулся пылающей от стыда щеки юноши. В его прикосновении не было ласки, скорей, требование. Гарри вздрогнул, на секунду глянув в сторону поля: он не хотел, чтобы Малфой видел их. Но они стояли далеко, и вряд ли слизеринец мог заметить...</p><p>— Пойдем полетаем над озером, — прошептал он, отстраняясь от прикосновения. Ему показалось, что одна из зеленых фигурок замерла и наблюдала за ними, хотя через мгновение она снова сорвалась с места, и Гарри даже не мог сказать, кто из слизеринцев это был. Но оставаться под окнами в любом случае было небезопасно: кто угодно мог наблюдать за ними.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне все? — холодно спросил Седрик, когда они двинулись по дорожке. Напряжение в его взгляде не исчезало.</p><p>— Возможно, — ответил Гарри, опустив голову.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лили не приходила в себя больше недели. И за это время многое произошло, хотя, когда Гарри приходил в ее комнату, там все оставалось неизменным и будто застывшим на месте. Он сидел около ее кровати и держал ее за руку — в эти минуты тревоги, что таились за дверьми, исчезали, и не было ни любви, ни ненависти. Только время и надежда.<p>Надежда была ему нужна как никогда.</p><p>Седрик относился к нему с внимательным подозрением до тех пор, пока через пару дней после их печального разговора стадион не закрыли, а чемпионов не пригласили на трибуны после ужина. Там им показали ряды ямок, покрывающих поле во всех направлениях, и в этом зрелище не было ничего успокаивающего. Но зато Диггори оттаял, видимо, простил, и в его образе вновь появилась нежность.</p><p>Гарри находился в состоянии постоянного волнения и готовности сорваться с места и бежать куда-то, и он не был уверен, что эти чувства лучше его ранней депрессии. Только теплое спокойствие, которое будто разливалось вокруг Седрика или в гриффиндорской гостиной, когда каждый занят своим делом, могло успокоить бушующие, резвящиеся, словно моторчики, мысли Гарри.</p><p>Однажды он сидел с Седриком под деревом. У него было полное право там находиться: Рон и Гермиона готовились к экзаменам, и, как бы подруга ни уговаривала и не осуждала, Гарри не собирался ничего учить. Он продолжал посещать уроки в хаотичном порядке, ориентируясь лишь на то, насколько его внутренний жадный монстр хочет видеть макушку Малфоя, склоненную над пергаментом.</p><p>Поэтому, сбежав из замка вместе с Седриком, также освобожденным от экзаменов, он направился к дубу, растущему почти у самого Леса. Пуффендуец читал толстую книгу, а Гарри просто наслаждался природой и долгожданным теплом. Он крутил в руках травинку и смотрел на плывущие облака, не веря, что где-то в Хогвартсе мог существовать столь идиллический уголок. Он не мог представить, что здесь с ним был бы кто-нибудь другой, а не Седрик: именно присутствие Диггори делало эти минуты под деревом настолько сказочными, такими, какими когда-то казался весь Хогвартс.</p><p>— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — сказал вдруг Седрик, мгновенно разрушая хрупкую картину, — а это не могло быть приворотное зелье?</p><p>— Приворотное зелье? — Гарри повернул голову и удивленно посмотрел на юношу. — Ты думаешь, я тебя приворожил?</p><p>— Нет, не ты, — пуффендуец положил ему на колени книгу и ткнул пальцем в один фрагмент текста, казавшийся Гарри бессмысленным набором букв. — Малфой. Он мог приворожить тебя. Смотри, тут написано, что есть зелье из разряда запрещенных, которое отличается от остальных любовных зелий. Оно не вызывает страсть, а подталкивает смутную симпатию к развитию и превращает в неизлечимое влечение.</p><p>— Amatorium, — прочитал Гарри витиеватое название, смутно напоминающее ему о чем-то. Он скептически покосился на пожелтевшие страницы, а потом на преисполненное надеждой лицо пуффендуйца. — Думаю, я бы заметил, если бы меня попытались приворожить. Малфой тут ни при чем, просто... так вышло.</p><p>Ему совсем не хотелось говорить о Драко сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что слова Седрика больно кольнули его в сердце. </p><p>— Это не дает мне покоя, — Седрик схватил его за руку, и Гарри выронил свою травинку. — Как можно влюбиться в того, кто издевался над тобой, кто ненавидит твоих друзей, кто, черт возьми, готов встать на сторону человека, убившего твою семью?</p><p>Гарри резко вырвал свою ладонь из пальцев пуффендуйца. Его грудь сдавило обидой: зачем было все портить? Разве Седрик не сказал, что он примет все так, как есть? Ему совсем не нравилось то, в чем так настойчиво его пытались убедить.</p><p>— Волдеморт не человек, — сухо произнес он, — и Драко не на его стороне. Люциус, но не Драко.</p><p>— Тогда скажи мне, как все началось, — Седрик смотрел на него так, будто Гарри отнимал последнюю радость в его жизни. Отчаянье так явно проявилось на его лице, что гриффиндорец просто растерялся: он не знал, что ему делать. Слова пуффендуйца причиняли ему боль, Гарри не хотел верить, что его невероятно светлое, теплое чувство вызвано магией, но крошечное семечко сомнения уже оцарапало его.</p><p>— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — раздраженно переспросил Гарри, пытаясь отодвинуться. — Не придумывай, Седрик, не было никакого любовного зелья. И я никогда...</p><p>В его памяти вдруг всплыл эпизод, произошедший еще в начале учебного года во время страшной бури, идущей на Хогвартс. Гарри совсем позабыл о тайне, оставшейся неразгаданной: однажды он уже думал о любовном зелье и Малфое, когда нес тому книгу из Запретной секции. Гриффиндорец страдальчески поморщился — ему не стоило вспоминать об этом сейчас, позволяя тревожным сомнениям овладевать собой, потому что за воспоминанием о книге шла <i>та самая</i> секунда в больничном крыле, когда невидимая стрела словно пронзила сердце мальчика, разом решив все его внутренние противоречия.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего, — Гарри отвернулся.</p><p>Диггори тут же схватил его за плечо, заставляя повернуться и едва не повалиться на траву.</p><p>— Я прав, да? — жарко спросил он. — Это все объясняет и это в духе Малфоя. Он хотел тебя и забрал, а теперь мучает, — Седрик коснулся его щеки, и Гарри ощутил странное отторжение этого прикосновения. Как будто нежная ладонь касалась не только его кожи, но и его души, которую он не мог позволить замарать. — Мы просто сварим противоядие.</p><p>— Хватит, — Гарри попытался встать, но юноша удержал его, повалив на траву. Все очарование этого уголка исчезло, превратившись в реалистичную декорацию. — Пусти!</p><p>— Я видел, как действует любовное зелье. Никто не хочет излечиться от него, все думают, что это правда. Но это зелье, из книги, оно опасней, оно не страсть, а убеждение, — Седрик прижимал его руки к земле, нависая. Гарри повернул голову, не желая на него смотреть: внутри него велась затяжная война сомнений и веры. Ему хотелось вырваться, но, сколько бы он ни пытался, Седрик не двигался с места. Гарри чувствовал, что его тело напряжено, словно пружина, и это было невыносимо.</p><p>Но вдруг он увидел тень. Она приближалась так стремительно, словно летела, и Гарри ждал ее окончательного приближения.</p><p>Огромный пес врезался в Седрика, мгновенно сбивая его с Гарри. Пуффендуец не успел даже вскрикнуть, как оказался на земле, а перед ним и гриффиндорцем выросла оскаленная пасть ощетинившегося волкодава. Сириус зарычал, и глаза Диггори расширились от страха: он, оцепенев, смотрел на зверя, не в силах пошевелиться. И, только когда Гарри успокаивающе коснулся вздыбленной холки Бродяги, Седрик очнулся — он моментально выхватил волшебную палочку, выставив ее перед собой.</p><p>— Что за черт?! — воскликнул он, переводя изумленный взгляд с Гарри на пса.</p><p>— Тихо, Бродяга, — Гарри не обратил на выкрик внимание. Он поглаживал Сириуса по голове, запуская пальцы в его густую, спутанную шерсть. Бродяга успокаивался, он сел, не отрывая от Седрика внимательного взгляда, и коротко рыкнул. — Все хорошо. Это мой друг.</p><p>— Это собака Люпина? — Седрик все еще не готов был убрать палочку. Наверное, совершенно недружелюбный вид Бродяги не внушал ему доверия. — Он бешеный?</p><p>— Он меня защищает, — сказал Гарри, с укором глядя на юношу. Ему не хотелось говорить вслух свои мысли при Сириусе, поэтому он просто коротко предупредил: — Не хватай меня больше никогда.</p><p>— Я ничего такого... — Диггори нахмурился и скривил губы. Он опустил руку с палочкой, со страдальческим видом глядя на гриффиндорца. — Прости, я просто хотел, как лучше. Я узнаю побольше об этом зелье.</p><p>— Нет никакого зелья.</p><p>— Но, если есть, если он дал его тебе, — Седрик с опаской посмотрел на пса, вертящего головой, — я об этом узнаю. </p><p>Сириус негромко тявкнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Он явно был заинтересован в теме вопроса и постоянно тыкался носом Гарри в ладонь, жарко дыша.</p><p>— Отведу Бродягу к Хагриду, — Гарри поднялся, и на этот раз Диггори не делал попыток его остановить. Он сидел в траве, взъерошенный, рассерженный и обиженный, и, глядя на него, Гарри подумал, что он недооценил силу чужого чувства. </p><p>— Прости, — произнес Седрик ему в спину, когда Гарри повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Гарри, он...</p><p>— Не говори со мной о <i>нем</i>, — Гарри развернулся, пару секунд разглядывая несчастного юношу. — Он разрушает свою жизнь. Не позволяй ему разрушить и твою. Забудь. </p><p>— Как я могу...</p><p>— Хватит, Седрик, — Гарри раздраженно повернулся и пошел прочь, крича через плечо. — Я никого не люблю, и я просто хотел посидеть с тобой под деревом. Если тебе так хочется поболтать о Малфое, то говори об этом с ним, — он это дело обожает!</p><p>Седрик ничего не сказал, и в груди Гарри что-то болезненно сжалось, но он не обернулся. Юноша был зол: то прекрасное мгновение, которое он так жаждал найти, было разрушено. Седрик может обижаться сколько угодно, но он сам виноват, это он начал ходить по краю лезвия, прекрасно зная, как легко с него сорваться. Гарри шел и сжимал руки в кулаки, мечтая выместить порыв ярости, но вместо этого старательно его сдерживая. Рядом бежал Сириус, повизгивая и скуля, — он волновался и жаждал побыстрей превратиться в человека.</p><p>Хагрида в хижине не было: в последнее время он был занят тем, что помогал создавать препятствия для чемпионов. Сириус стрелой проскочил в дверь, на ходу превращаясь в человека и оставаясь сидеть на полу, пока Гарри закрывал дверь и занавешивал окна.</p><p>— Ты меняешь парней, как перчатки, Гарри, — было первым, что сказал Блэк, и гриффиндорец не мог понять, чего в его голосе больше: беспокойства или насмешки. — Это был Седрик Диггори, да, который твой соперник на Турнире? </p><p>— Да, — Гарри опустился на один из неподъемных стульев Хагрида и уперся локтями в колени.</p><p>— И о чем он говорил? — Сириус поднялся и сел на соседний стул. — Мне показалось, вы деретесь, но...</p><p>— Мы типа встречаемся или что-то вроде того, — Гарри опустил взгляд. Он все еще был немного зол, но в хижине Хагрида он чувствовал себя в безопасности, и вся злоба уходила, уступая место вине. Седрик не виноват, он искренне обеспокоен тем, что происходит. И Гарри не был честен с ним, не сказал, что однажды давал эту книгу Малфою и что помнит момент, когда влюбленность внезапно настигла его. И если Диггори прав — если, — то зачем Драко было это нужно?</p><p>Гарри просто не хотел в это верить.</p><p>— А Малфой? — Сириус поморщился. Он явно не одобрял происходящего, но не хотел ссориться с Гарри.</p><p>— Мы с ним поругались. Это неважно. Седрик думает, что Малфой меня приворожил.</p><p>На лице Блэка появилось выражение возмущения и почти отвращения. Он оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, будто знак приворота мог затеряться в его волосах или одежде, а потом требовательно заглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>— Это же не так?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри отвернулся. — Не знаю. Как ты поживаешь? — резко сменил он тему. — Тебе не скучно тут одному?</p><p>— А я не один, — Блэк сверкнул глазами. — К тому же, я изучаю Лес и помогаю охранять территорию. Это не самые скучные занятия.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил о том, что Дамблдор просил его разузнать планы Сириуса, но он не видел возможности подступиться к столь скользкому вопросу. Ему и не хотелось. Сириус вдруг протянул руку и коснулся его ладони.</p><p>— Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что захочешь, — шепнул он, — и я помогу тебе. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Тебе необязательно слушаться Дамблдора, он ничего не узнает.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь? — волна мурашек пробежала по спине Гарри. Блэк намекал явно не на приворотное зелье.  </p><p>— А как ты думаешь? </p><p>Гарри неуверенно заглянул в черные глаза Блэка. Несомненно, у него было то, чем он бы хотел поделиться с крестным, но это было небезопасно. Не только Дамблдор удерживал его от правды: он и сам понимал, что несдержанный Сириус может натворить бед. Он уже рассказал ему все, что мог.</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Блэк прищурился, тряхнул спутанными волосами и неопределенно повел носом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он убрал руку. Пару секунд Сириус смотрел на Гарри странным взглядом, в котором затерялось разочарование, а потом натянуто улыбнулся. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь завести себе подружку? Если девчонка завалит тебя в Лесу, это будет не так... беспокойно, как если бы это сделал тот парень.</p><p>Гарри невесело ухмыльнулся. </p><p>— Обязательно заведу, если найду кого-нибудь.</p><p>— Кого-нибудь рыжего? — Сириус игриво шевельнул бровями, но взгляд его оставался все таким же тяжелым и застывшим. Гарри непонимающе и почти возмущенно уставился на крестного, подумав о Роне и испытав отвращение от этой мысли, но тут же догадался: Блэк говорил о Джинни, так похожей на Лили.</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>Или никогда. Гарри поднялся.</p><p>— Мне пора идти, Рон и Гермиона, небось, обыскались меня.</p><p>Сириус тоже встал.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил он, — я тебя провожу.</p><p>Отчего-то его взгляд казался липким и испытывающим, будто Блэк знал что-то и теперь ждал, когда Гарри выдаст себя. Гриффиндорец поспешил к замку, желая избежать этих странных мгновений, и Бродяга бежал рядом с ним. Место около дуба пустовало, и это лишь усугубило чувство вины в душе юноши. Он вспылил и собирался извиниться перед Седриком, а потом...</p><p>Гарри боялся того, что хотел сделать, но то сомнение, что пуффендуец посадил в его душе, мучило его. Ему хотелось удостовериться, что так не может быть, что это неправда и все, что он чувствует, настоящее, а для этого ему нужно было заглянуть в ту книгу, названную в честь могущественного любовного зелья. Гарри не мог ждать до ночи, словно слова на древних страницах могли измениться, промедли он хоть секунду, поэтому первым делом он поднялся в Башню Гриффиндора, оставив Сириуса бегать на улице, и взял мантию-невидимку и сумку. Рон и Гермиона как раз были в библиотеке, поэтому Гарри поспешил туда, пряча мантию в кармане.</p><p>Друзья сидели за столом около окна. Гермиона проверяла свои безупречные конспекты, дополняя их фактами из дополнительной литературы, а Рон, подперев голову локтем, вырисовывал в уголке пергамента абстрактные фигуры. Заметив Гарри, друг резко встрепенулся.</p><p>— Гарри! — на его губах расцвела улыбка. — Неужели пришел учиться?</p><p>— Хочу взять себе книг на вечер, — мальчик присел рядом с друзьями. Гермиона отложила конспект и принялась разминать затекшую шею. — Может, хватит учиться?</p><p>— Нас от экзаменов не освобождали, — в голосе Гермионы слышалось неодобрение, но ее взгляд то и дело норовил скользнуть к окну, за которым плыли облака и разливалась голубизна неба. — Но я думаю, можно позаниматься и на улице.</p><p>— Да-да, уходим отсюда, — Рон с готовностью отпихнул пергамент в сторону. — Давайте к озеру?</p><p>— Я только закончу кое-что, — Гарри поднялся. Он не думал, что поиск материала займет много времени. — Я вас потом найду.</p><p>— Гарри, стой, — Гермиона ухватила его рукав, заставила нагнуться и достала травинку из-под его воротника. — И чем это ты был занят?</p><p>— Отдыхал, — юноша благодарно улыбнулся и направился к стеллажам. В такой погожий день библиотека пустовала, и только самые трудолюбивые, вроде Гермионы, выдерживали душный запах книжной пыли. Гарри затерялся среди книжных шкафов, проверив, чтоб рядом никого не было, и набросил на себя мантию-невидимку. Он медленно продвигался к Запретной секции, следя за мадам Пинс и выжидая момент, когда библиотекарша отвлечется. Ее хищный взгляд несколько раз пробегал по дверям Запретной секции, но не замечал ничего необычного.</p><p>Рон и Гермиона забрали с собой несколько книг, поэтому мадам Пинс пришлось отвлечься на них, чтобы сделать записи в их карточках. Гарри открыл дверь в Запретную секцию и стрелой проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель. Его сердце колотилось, и он никак не мог понять почему: от опасения быть пойманным или из-за страха перед тем, что он найдет в книге.</p><p>Гарри долго бродил среди стеллажей, на которых располагались книги, посвященные зельеварению. Amatorium нашелся на одной из самых верхних полок самого дальнего шкафа. Гриффиндорец взял тяжелый том, с опаской погладил обложку, на которой, если присмотреться, можно было разглядеть рисунок человеческого сердца. Гарри поморщился и спрятал книгу в сумку, поправляя мантию. Его ноша стала еще тяжелей.</p><p>Выбравшись из Запретной секции, он отправился на восьмой этаж. Гарри не собирался читать запрещенную книгу в гостиной или спальне и мог доверить свой секрет только одной комнате. К счастью, нужный коридор был пуст, и юноша сбросил с себя мантию. Он три раза прошел мимо стены напротив гобелена, и в камне начала проявляться дверь. Гарри думал о гриффиндорской гостиной, о мягком кресле и камине, поэтому с радостью вошел в теплую комнату. Но тут же замер на пороге, вздрогнув. Один из диванов оставался черным и кожаным, блестящим в свете пламени. Гарри показалось, что еще секунда — и из-за спинки покажется светлая голова: Малфой выглянет, высокомерно посмотрит на него и вновь ляжет, как лежал в тот вечер, когда они вдвоем тут уснули. Гриффиндорец слишком хорошо помнил эту картинку — он помотал головой, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, а потом, внутренне содрогаясь, сел на кожаный диван. Тот был холодным и непривычно гладким, но он был частью Драко, и Гарри...</p><p>Юноша с ненавистью посмотрел на книгу. Теперь он уже не был так уверен в том, что хочет ее прочитать. Какая разница, настоящие его чувства или нет, если жить им осталось меньше месяца? Имеет ли это значение? <i>Истина</i> имеет значение?</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Он потянулся к фолианту и открыл его. Страницы пожелтели от времени и буквы выцвели, но читать все-таки было можно. На первой странице было написано: «Omnia vincit amor et noc cedamus amori*», и Гарри понятия не имел, что это значит. Он принялся листать древние страницы, с трудом разбирая английские буквы, написанные витиеватым почерком. Оглавления, разумеется, в книге не было, и приходилось всматриваться в слова, лишенные всякого смысла, чтобы найти упоминание зелья.</p><p>Только через полчаса Гарри смог его отыскать в середине книги. Там был приведен и рецепт, правда, его составляющие (список был внушительным) были абсолютно незнакомыми. Судя по описанию, зелье готовилось несколько месяцев и добавлять ингредиенты нужно было в строго отведенное время. Помимо всего прочего, автор книги предупреждал, что человек, готовящий это опасное и могущественное зелье, приносит в жертву собственные сердечные силы, теряя способность влюбляться так, как раньше — свежо и прекрасно, — и навеки заключая себя в темной страсти к вожделенному объекту.</p><p>Юноша закусил губу, содрогнувшись: Малфой бы никогда не стал делать подобного для того, чтобы Гарри в него влюбился. Цена была бы слишком высока.</p><p>Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана и принялся читать симптомы приворота. Правда, их пришлось выискивать в длинном тексте, написанном нескладным языком, но, даже найдя, гриффиндорец не почерпнул ничего нового.</p><p>«...решающей стадией погружения в магическое влияние является внезапное, но чаще всего подкрепленное впечатлениями, чувствами — взволнованными или напуганными, — осознание симпатии и влечения. На этой стадии создается ощущение реальности желания, основанное на предыдущем опыте, которые ныне рассматриваться будут с точки зрения иной, нежели при...»</p><p>Юноша захлопнул книгу. Она ничего не дала ему, кроме волнений и головной боли. Эта книга была жуткой, и зелья в ней были опасные — не зря она считалась запрещенной. Седрик сошел с ума, если думает, что Малфой пошел бы на подобные жертвы. Драко не умел жертвовать. </p><p>— Ну и бред, — Гарри отшвырнул фолиант в сторону. Он устал. Юноша снова опускался во тьму, и ему до ужаса вдруг захотелось увидеть мать.</p><p>Но он увидел ее только на следующий день, когда утром стоял у кабинета зельеварения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты должен ходить на уроки, Гарри, — возмущенный голос Гермионы эхом отдавался в ушах юноши. — Это просто... просто невероятно! Соизволил прийти на зельеварение, а остальное? Ты, конечно, уже... — она запнулась и продолжила шепотом, — ...проходил это, но вдруг ты что-то забыл? Практика никогда не помешает! К тому же это грубейшее нарушение дисциплины — из-за тебя пострадает факультет. <p>— Гермиона, прекрати, — осадил Рон подругу. — Гарри делает, что хочет.</p><p>— Тебе просто тоже хочется прогуливать, — Гермиона задрала подбородок. Она оглядела гриффиндорцев, столпившихся около двери в класс зельеварения и не слушающих ее разглагольствования, и недовольно фыркнула: — В следующем году я ни одному из вас помогать не буду.</p><p>— Успокойся, Гермиона, — Гарри стоял, прислонившись к стене, и поглядывал на столпившихся в коридоре учеников, хмурясь. У него было отвратительное настроение этим утром: его не пустили к матери, — я ничего не пропускаю и в следующем году не буду просить твоей помощи, обещаю. К тому же, мне разрешил профессор Дамблдор.</p><p>Подруга вздохнула.</p><p>— Это все равно неправильно. Выборочное посещение...</p><p>— Тебе, наверное, завидно, Гермиона? — раздался голосок Лаванды. Девочка краем уха подслушала их разговор и теперь навязчиво вклинилась в него, цепко ухватив Грейнджер за плечо. </p><p>— Ничего подобного, — Гермиона чуть покраснела и сердито посмотрела на друзей. Рон хлопал глазами, а Гарри мрачно разглядывал стены. Он плохо спал этой ночью, ему снились страшные сны о том, как кто-то выкачивает из его сердца кровь. По крайней мере, в этом сне не было Волдеморта, но это служило слабым утешением.</p><p>К тому же он так и не помирился с Седриком, а Малфой, с которым он столкнулся в дверях Большого Зала утром, на него и не взглянул, демонстративно обежав взглядом воздух вокруг. </p><p>— Что-то Снейп задерживается, — сказал Рон, пытаясь отвлечь разговор на постороннюю тему. Гермиона сбросила руку Лаванды со своего плеча, окинув девочку недовольным взглядом. Та ответила ей не менее яростным и отошла в сторону.</p><p>— Снейп никогда не опаздывает, — тихо произнес Гарри, кусая губу. Зельевар мог позволить себе опоздать на урок только в том случае, если в замке происходило что-то чрезвычайное. Нападение на ученика, как в прошлом году, или что-то похуже...</p><p>Гарри вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспомнил, как он стоял посреди слизеринской гостиной и смотрел на кровавую лужу, растекающуюся по полу, и на искореженное тело, лежащее на пороге. Его пробрала нервная дрожь, и юноша сжал свои плечи руками: ему показалось, в воздухе потянуло запахом смерти и гнили. Он боялся того, что хорошо знал этот запах.</p><p>— Может, что-то случилось? — в голосе Гермионы появилось беспокойство, и она словно позабыла о том, как минуту назад ругала своих друзей. </p><p>— Надеюсь, он свалился с лестницы и сломал шею, — буркнул Рон. Насколько Гарри знал, другу катастрофически не везло на зельях, и он не чаял сдать зачет без помощи Гермионы.</p><p>— Нельзя так говорить, — вновь начала бурчать подруга. Лаванда за ее спиной скорчила рожу, закатив глаза, и Рон непроизвольно улыбнулся, — пусть он строгий учитель, но он профессионал.</p><p>— Да ну его, — Уизли опасливо глянул на дверь. Вдруг Снейп подслушивает?</p><p>Гарри перестал слушать друзей. Их спор утомлял его. Ему самому нужен был Снейп, чтобы узнать, что случилось и почему его не пустили в комнату Лили, и отсутствие зельевара волновало его. Гриффиндорец отстраненно разглядывал склянку, выглядывающую из кармана Невилла, — тот собрал растений для своего сегодняшнего зелья. Огненные блики на стекле завораживали, и Гарри будто погружался в сон, ничего кругом не слыша, но вдруг...</p><p>Он скорей почувствовал, чем увидел, но в какой-то момент его взгляд зацепил будто бы отражение, образ на этой злополучной склянке, и от изумления что-то так сильно дернулось в нем, что стекло треснуло. Гарри поднял голову: в середине коридора стояла <i>она</i>. Ее волосы были еще рыжей, чем раньше, кожа все такая же белая, а серые глаза казались просто огромными. Из-под длинного черного платья показалась босая нога, когда женщина сделала шаг вперед.</p><p>— Джеймс, — она улыбнулась, и ее лицо осветилось жадной радостью. — Я нашла тебя.</p><p>Сердце Гарри колотилось, как безумное, и он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем от изумления и страха, прижимаясь к стене, как к спасению. Мысли в его голове застыли на секунду, а потом с огромной скоростью вновь завертелись. Тысяча эмоций пронзила его: юноша не думал, что его настолько поразит это зрелище.</p><p>Разговоры в коридоре стихли, и ученики удивленно смотрели на незнакомку. Даже Гермиона выглядела растерянной и сбитой с толку.</p><p>Лили протянула к Гарри руки, и он, не контролируя себя, потянулся к ней. Её ладони были такими же холодными, как и когда он сидел у её постели, но теперь они были сильными, твёрдыми и до боли сжали его пальцы.</p><p>— Дверь была заперта, — торопливо зашептала Лили, с нежностью и облегчением глядя на него. Она явно не замечала ничего странного и не отделяла себя от толпы в коридоре, — но я не знаю, Джей, я не знаю, что произошло, она просто вылетела... Нужно найти Сева, я думаю...</p><p>— Пойдем, — Гарри, все еще ощущающий себя деревянным, двинулся по коридору, пытаясь тащить Лили за собой, но та вдруг уперлась. Она пыталась потянуть его к лестницам, а потом заметила учеников. Лили разглядывала их с изумлением, не давая юноше даже сдвинуть себя с места. Она уставилась на Симуса, стоящего к ней ближе всех, и тот заметно стушевался.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно проблеял он. Лили моргнула и перевела взгляд на Гермиону. Гарри лихорадочно думал, что совсем не стоит знакомить свою воскресшую из мертвых мать с друзьями, поэтому предпринял еще одну попытку утянуть Лили обратно в подземелья. Та, как ни странно, поддалась, и на лице ее появилась тень неприязни: Гермиона ей не понравилась.</p><p>— Нужно вернуться в комнату, — тихо, но твердо сказал Гарри, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды друзей, — пойдем.</p><p>Лили, видимо, растерялась, испугавшись незнакомых лиц, потому что ему удалось протащить ее за собой несколько шагов, прежде чем на их пути выросла новая преграда.</p><p>— Так-так, — Гарри помнил этот голос, звучащий словно из прошлого. Но он давно уже не слышал этих ехидных, злобных интонаций, — твоя новая подружка, Поттер?</p><p>Малфой стоял прямо перед ним, такой, каким был раньше. Настоящий, правильный, холодный. Его волосы были зализаны назад и блестели, острое личико морщилось от презрения и раздражения, а серые глаза походили на лед. Все бы решили, что нет ничего странного в его привычном образе, но Гарри, впервые за долгое время услышавший этот голос и увидевший ответный взгляд так близко, заметил все, что было старательно спрятано. Он растерялся: ему было совсем не до Малфоя сейчас.</p><p>— Уйди с дороги, — прошипел Гарри. Лили за его спиной двинулась вперед, будто тоже пыталась вступить в схватку, — Малфой.</p><p>— Да пожалуйста, — Драко ухмыльнулся и издевательски провел руками, будто указывая путь, — я тебя не держу. Но ты скажи, тебе не многовато ль поклонников? Грейнджер, целых две Уизлетты, Диггори... — он вложил столько ненависти в эти слова, будто пытался что-то объяснить, передать — и не мог.</p><p>Гарри уставился на него, отчего-то совершенно не зная, что сказать, и просто глядя в холодное лицо. Происходящее сбивало его с толку, походя на сон, на бред. Его сердце пронзило странной болью, тут же отозвавшейся в пальцах правой руки. Лили так крепко сжала его ладонь, что он зашипел, — Гарри обернулся, чтобы попросить ее перестать, и заметил, что женщина глаз не сводит со слизеринца. И Малфой тоже смотрел на нее, прищурившись и словно ища что-то. И вдруг на его мраморном лице появилась новая эмоция, будто бы страх проник в него: глаза Малфоя расширились, и рука с волшебной палочкой — Гарри и не заметил, как та почти уперлась ему в бок, — безвольно опала. Драко опустил взор и отошел в сторону.</p><p>— Пойдем, Джей, — Лили сама потянула Гарри вперед. Она выглядела недовольной и волевой, словно пламя, готовое поглотить все кругом. Гриффиндорец безвольной куклой кинулся за ней: он знал, что почувствовал Малфой, что его оттолкнуло.</p><p>От Лили волнами шла опасная, мрачная сила, похожая на эгоистичную волю. Цепкую хватку этой силы Гарри ощущал на своей руке, до боли, сдавленной в белой ладони.</p><p> </p><p>*Любовь побеждает все, и мы покоряемся любви.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. На краю Часть 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снейп пришел через несколько минут, но это время показалось Гарри вечностью. Вечностью, наполненной холодом и будто бы страхом, — юноша никогда не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным и напуганным. Он с обречением осознавал, что события утекают из его рук и он ничего не может удержать, словно его пальцы ослабели и роняли даже самый крошечный груз. Контроль был утерян, по его твердой броне прошла такая же зигзагообразная трещина, как и по выбитой двери. Гарри догадался об этом неизбежном процессе слишком поздно, когда уже шагнул в пустоту, ожидая опоры и надеясь, что в кои-то веки ему достанется счастливый приз.</p><p>Лили пугала его. Она была совсем не такой умиротворенной, как когда спала, и не такой, какой он ее представлял. Ее глаза ежесекундно двигались, цепляя предметы вокруг и будто всасывая их образы, ее пальцы — их железная хватка оставила Гарри синяки — подрагивали, волосы пылали огнем. Лили сидела к нему совсем близко, будто греясь или боясь отпустить, и шептала, а ее шепот холодной водой тек по его телу.</p><p>— Расскажи мне все, — говорила она. — Где Гарри? Почему мы здесь? Я так странно себя чувствую... </p><p>— Мама, — он пытался ее вразумить, — я не Джеймс. Я и есть Гарри, понимаешь? — он брал ее за руку и заставлял смотреть себе в глаза. — Ты была в коме...</p><p>Но Лили не понимала. Она смотрела на него, моргала и тяжело дышала, а в ее серых глазах стояли слезы. Гарри не знал, что ему делать, все в его груди болело и пульсировало.</p><p>Снейп зашел бесшумно. В какой-то момент юноша просто поднял голову и увидел профессора, стоявшего у дверей. Тот опирался плечом о косяк и с застывшим выражением лица смотрел на них, сидящих на диване. Его черные глаза были расширены, а лицо казалось серым.</p><p>— Профессор! — Гарри вскочил на ноги. Он никогда еще не радовался появлению зельевара так сильно, как сейчас. Пальцы Лили крепко держали его руку, и он не мог отойти от нее ни на шаг. Непонимание и отторжение происходящего вздымались внутри него, словно гигантские волны. Женщина тоже заметила гостя — и тут же среагировала на него.</p><p>— Северус, — Лили поднялась с дивана и только тогда выпустила юношу. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед и остановилась, глядя на Снейпа. Ее лицо озарилось радостью, красные губы растянулись в улыбке, а грусть исчезла. Она была рада видеть его. — Я знала, что ты выбрал правильную сторону.</p><p>Снейп приоткрыл рот и ничего не сказал. Он смотрел на нее жадным, поглощающим взглядом, не решаясь сделать даже крошечное движение навстречу. Он походил на растерянную ворону, замершую на месте и потерявшую былую важность и прыткость: он просто ждал чего-то, будучи беспомощным в этот момент и не готовым к новым переживаниям. Эта секунда была для него важней всего.</p><p>— Где Гарри? — повторила Лили свой вопрос, делая еще один шаг вперед. Она не скользила — движения ее были резки. — Джеймс ничего мне не говорит, а я не знаю, что происходит. Как давно Дамблдор завербовал тебя? Он говорил о произошедшем? Волдеморт еще жив?</p><p>— Лили, — Снейп с трудом выдавил из себя ее имя, подавляя дрожь своего грубоватого, невозмутимого прежде голоса. Он старался, изо всех сил старался сохранить самообладание, но Гарри видел, с каким трудом ему это дается. Профессор перевел взгляд на него, и гриффиндорец задрожал: ощущение чужих чувств тугим напором било в него. Снейп несколько секунд смотрел в его сторону, что-то билось в глубине его зрачков, будто он лихорадочно мыслил или искал выход, а потом мужчина произнес мертвым голосом: — Дамблдор поручил Джеймсу важное задание, о котором тот не должен распространяться. Гарри в безопасности, но Волдеморт еще жив.</p><p>Лили стояла и смотрела на него. Она обернулась на Гарри, будто ожидая, что он как-то опровергнет слова Снейпа. Ее глаза казались огромными и были наполнены непониманием.</p><p>— Почему меня держат здесь? Почему не рядом с Гарри?</p><p>— Мама...</p><p>Снейп лишь неопределенно повел рукой, и Гарри почувствовал, как его язык прилип к небу. Он замычал, зажав рот рукой, и острый взгляд декана Слизерина пронзил его. Лили завертела головой.</p><p>— Как давно Дамблдор завербовал тебя? — ее голос стал холодней, и она отступила на шаг. Гарри ощутил напряжение, хлынувшее от нее во все стороны, и его напугала мысль о том, насколько могущественна она сейчас. В памяти всплыли слова Дамблдора, что этот запас сил быстро израсходуется, поскольку он ей не принадлежит, а потом... — И почему не сказал нам?</p><p>Лили вновь взглянула на Гарри, замершего рядом с ней. В ее глазах не было страха, но была тихая, подозрительная, сумасшедшая ярость, готовая вспыхнуть в любую секунду. Видимо, она, окончательно оторвавшись от реальности, начала подозревать, что ее обманывают, что это происки Волдеморта, — Гарри видел, как ее рука по старой, верной привычке потянулась к несуществующему карману за палочкой.</p><p>— Джеймс? — она позвала его, надеясь, что он развеет ее сомнения. — Джеймс, что происходит? Почему мы в подземельях Слизерина? И ты, — она медленно перевела взгляд на Северуса, — в Хогвартсе... Дамблдор позволил тебе быть здесь? </p><p>— Лили, — Снейп протянул к ней руки, пытаясь схватить и успокоить, но женщина резко дернулась назад. Она круглыми глазами смотрела на него и на Гарри.</p><p>— Где мой сын? Что с моим мужем? И со мной? — она выставила перед собой руки, не давая Снейпу приблизиться. Она пораженно смотрела на него, и ее губы дрожали. Ее серые глаза потемнели, будто грозовые тучи, и в них отчетливей проявилось безумие.  — Это все ты, да? — закричала она. — Ты! Ты просил его не трогать меня! Вот почему он хотел меня отпустить! А теперь держишь меня тут!</p><p>Лили бросила безумный, яростный взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Кто ты?!</p><p>Гарри попытался подойти к ней, подняв руки и демонстрируя полную беспомощность, но вдруг невидимая сила ударила его в грудь, схватила невидимой рукой и швырнула к дивану. Снейп врезался в стену, но не упал: в его руках за мгновение оказалась палочка. Он снял с Гарри заклинание легким взмахом.</p><p>— Немедленно зови Дамблдора, — Снейп смотрел на Лили так, будто не верил своим глазам, но в то же время весь он был собран и готов то ли нападать, то ли защищаться. Он и сам казался таким же безумным, как и Лили. Гарри хотел было кинуться к дверям, но, представив, сколько времени он потратит на бег до башни директора, передумал. Он вскинул палочку и произнес заклинание:</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i></p><p>Огромный серебряный олень соскользнул с его палочки и замер перед ним, готовый выполнять приказ. Лили пораженно смотрела на Патронус, ее лицо расслабилось, а в глазах появилась усталая боль.</p><p>— Джеймс, — она покачала головой и со страданием во взгляде взглянула на Снейпа. — Сев, вы теперь...</p><p>— Иди к Дамблдору и скажи, что ему нужно немедленно прийти к Лили, — приказал Гарри. Патронус опустил голову, а потом бросился прямо в стену, исчезая в ней и оставляя после себя едва уловимый отблеск света. Воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь тяжелым дыханием Лили, наблюдающей за происходящим. Она больше не кричала и не сыпала обвинениями, а просто прожигала Снейпа внимательным взглядом. Гарри был уверен, что Северусу больно ощущать на себе этот взор.</p><p>Дамблдор вскоре пришел к ним. Он не проявил ни малейшего удивления, увидев выбитую дверь, молча прошел по ней и остановился прямо перед Лили — высокий, старый, озаренный магией какой-то великой тайны. Его голубые глаза были полны грусти, и даже золотая вышивка на мантии казалась тусклой, будто печаль глубоко въелась в его образ.</p><p>— С возвращением, Лили, — сказал он и улыбнулся. Женщина сжалась под его взглядом, но потом неуверенно подняла голову.</p><p>— Профессор? — она неверяще захлопала глазами. — Что здесь происходит?</p><p>— Не бойся, это не ловушка Волдеморта, — Дамблдор показал ладонью на Снейпа. — Северус перешел на нашу сторону, и теперь он — мое доверенное лицо. Как и, — профессор посмотрел на замершего Гарри, — Джеймс.</p><p>— А что с моим сыном?</p><p>— С ним все хорошо, он в надежных руках. Тебе пока нельзя с ним встречаться, потому что из-за заклинания Волдеморта твоя сила крайне нестабильна, — волшебник взглянул на выбитую дверь, рассеченную трещиной. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему какое-то время я вынужден буду понаблюдать за тобой?</p><p>Лили выглядела виноватой — она верила Дамблдору, что бы тот ни сказал. Она, как и Гарри, была целиком и полностью его человеком, и, пожалуй, только старый профессор мог привнести нотку успокоения в ее бушующий ум. Гарри было неимоверно жаль ее: страх покинул его мысли, и теперь ему хотелось лишь обнять хрупкую женщину. Горечь от того, что все опять вышло не так, как он хотел, ушла, смирение наполнило его до краев, но юноша не решался сдвинуться с места. Он не понимал, что происходит и что задумал хитрый Дамблдор, но ему уже заранее не нравилось все это. </p><p>— Прости, — Лили посмотрела на Северуса, ее взгляд был усталым и полным страдания. — Северус... — она попыталась печально улыбнуться, а потом двинулась к Гарри. Юноша замер и невольно протянул к ней руки, позволяя обнять себя. Он был ниже Лили, но та будто и не замечала ни его молодости, ни ярко-зеленых глаз, ни морщин Северуса... Она словно видела только то, что хотела видеть, и упрямо игнорировала все остальное. — Я думала, что никогда тебя больше не увижу, — шепнула Лили ему на ухо. — Я не верила, прости...</p><p>Гарри из-за ее спины посмотрел на Дамблдора, без тени улыбки наблюдающего за происходящим. Снейп был хмур, он разглядывал спину Лили, и морщинка меж его бровей становилась все глубже. Гарри показалось, что он увидел, как мужчина дрожит; Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза и отвернулся.</p><p>Вдруг в коридоре раздался шум. Сначала это был просто отдаленный скрежет, а потом к нему примешался оглушительный лай. Дамблдор резко обернулся, а Северус, внемля его негласному приказу, кинулся к дверям, но не успел он сделать и пары шагов по коридору, как на него налетел огромный пес. Бродяга просто сбил зельевара с ног, повалив на камни, и ворвался в комнату, оставляя на двери несколько глубоких борозд и громко рыча. Он с трудом затормозил, глядя на Лили и Гарри, стоящих в обнимку, и заскулил. За его спиной Снейп с трудом поднялся, нацелив на Сириуса волшебную палочку. Его белое лицо было перекошено от гнева и боли.</p><p>— Нет, Северус, — твердо произнес Дамблдор. — Нет.</p><p>Он явно пытался сориентироваться в ситуации, которая стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Но Лили было все равно: она отпустила Гарри и с радостным удивлением взглянула на пса. Та же радость, что и при виде Северуса — наивная, детская — вновь появилась.</p><p>— Бродяга?.. Неужели ты?</p><p>Сириус мгновенно, будто всего лишь за секунду, превратился в человека. Он стоял, совершенно дикими, горящими глазами глядя на женщину, а потом бросился к ней, обнимая и сдавливая в своих объятиях. Он даже приподнял ее над землей, уткнувшись лицом в шею, и Гарри невольно отступил в сторону, боясь этой безумной радости.</p><p>— Лили, — выдохнул Сириус, еще крепче прижимая ее к себе. Его одежда была грязной, но он не думал об этом, и Лили улыбалась, перебирая его спутанные волосы. — Я знал, знал, что ты здесь...</p><p>— Сириус, — голос Дамблдора сломал чудесный момент. Блэк медленно опустил Лили, не убирая рук с ее талии, и повернулся к директору. Гарри никогда еще не видел его таким злым.</p><p>— Вы! — взревел он, пряча женщину за свою спину и наступая на директора. Тот не двигался с места. — Вы!.. Вы держали ее здесь столько лет! Зачем? Почему Вы не сказали? Что Вы с ней сделали? Вы скрывали это от Гарри, или, — Блэк уставился на юношу, и его глаза стали еще черней, — ты тоже знал?</p><p>— Сириус, тихо, — Лили коснулась его плеча, — все хорошо, Дамблдор объяснил мне все. Гарри в безопасности, и я его скоро увижу.</p><p>— Увидишь? — Сириус резко обернулся. — Что это значит?</p><p>— Заткни свою пасть, Блэк, — Снейп уже оправился от удара. Его губы были белыми от ярости. Гарри захотелось подойти к нему, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Он думал, что это из-за шока и растерянности, но потом осознал, что его ноги намертво приклеены к полу. Сириус и Снейп тоже не могли сделать шаг навстречу друг другу, хотя отчаянно пытались: казалось, еще секунда — и они начнут махать руками в попытке достать друг до друга.</p><p>— Не смей меня затыкать! — заорал Сириус. — Что вы сделали с ней? Почему она не видит Гарри?</p><p>— Я увижу его, когда профессор убедится, что я не опасна для него. Это я выбила дверь и теперь даже не помню, как это сделала, — Лили извиняющимся взглядом окинула Северуса и Гарри. — Не кричи на Северуса, Сириус, он на нашей стороне.</p><p>— Что? — Блэк недоуменно уставился на нее. Лили улыбнулась ему и кивнула. Ее лицо было озарено невинным светом.</p><p>— Теперь мы все вместе, так, как я всегда хотела. Вы все мне не верили, — она взяла мужчину за руку, — но теперь ты сам убедишься. Мы найдем новое укрытие, где Волдеморт нас не достанет.</p><p>— Мы?..</p><p>— Конечно. Ты, я, Джеймс, Гарри, Ремус, Питер, Северус... Ты же перестанешь нападать на Северуса, правда? </p><p>— Джеймс? — глаза Сириуса округлились от шока. — Питер?</p><p>— Да что с тобой? — Лили нахмурилась, и Гарри вновь ощутил, как его обдало живой волной.</p><p>— Джеймс мертв, Лили, — Сириус покосился на Гарри и Дамблдора, будто сомневаясь в том, что происходящее реально. — Он умер много лет назад.</p><p>Лили моргнула. В ее глазах вдруг появилось упрямое, словно стеклянное выражение, и Сириус, видимо, только сейчас заметил изменение ее лица. Он коснулся рукой ее бледной щеки, заглядывая в будто слепые глаза, отказывающиеся видеть реальность; на заросшем щетиной лице Блэка появилось выражение мучительного страдания.</p><p>— Твои глаза... — прошептал он, с болью глядя на женщину, и Гарри, неотрывно наблюдающий за ним, вдруг понял, что привязанность Сириуса к Лили была сильней, чем он думал раньше.</p><p>Блэк лгал ему.</p><p>— Сириус, — Лили мягко повернула его к Гарри. — Джеймс здесь. Волдеморт не смог нас убить.</p><p>Блэк смотрел на Гарри, недоуменно моргая, и агрессия медленно выходила из него. Он казался беспомощным и растерянным, словно испуганный ребенок; его рот был приоткрыт, а крылья носа — раздуты.</p><p>— Лили, — Дамблдор внимательно оглядел собравшихся. Его взгляд будто прожигал их насквозь, — ты останешься здесь, и скоро я приду к тебе.</p><p>Лили медленно кивнула. Она взглянула на Северуса, не отрывающего от нее взгляда и застывшего, словно статуя. Снейп не пытался к ней подойти, и заклинание Дамблдора было тут ни при чем: он словно боялся ее, смотрел, ожидая, что женщина внезапно исчезнет или превратится в кого-то другого. Гарри понимал его чувства, потому что разделял их: он не мог в полноте осознать, что это настоящая Лили, его родная мать, потому что она не узнавала его и не была этой самой матерью. </p><p>— Сириус, — Дамблдор посмотрел Блэку в глаза, принуждая того оторваться от своих размышлений, — пойдем со мной. Я все тебе объясню.</p><p>— Неужели? — Сириус, кажется, пришел в себя. Он прищурился, и его черные глаза цепко впились в лицо старика. — Вы не спешили рассказать мне о ней, с чего я должен Вам верить? Мне пришлось идти по ее запаху и подозревать своего крестника, чтобы найти правду.</p><p>— Сириус, — Гарри почувствовал, что заклинание приклеивания спало. Он сделал шаг к крестному, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его локтя, но Блэк вдруг отшатнулся от него. Он с горечью посмотрел на юношу, а потом стиснул зубы и быстро направился к дверям, по пути как следует ударяя Снейпа плечом. Зельевар оскалился в ответ, и мужчины бы устроили новую потасовку, если бы за их спинами не стоял Дамблдор. </p><p>— Мистер Крайфер присмотрит за Лили и проследит, чтобы ей ничего не угрожало, — сказал директор. Он вышел в коридор, дождавшись, когда Гарри переступит сломанную дверь, и поднял палочку. Лили стояла и смотрела, как дерево срастается и поднимается над землей, занимая свое законное место. В последнюю секунду Гарри увидел ее в щель между косяком и дверью: лицо женщины не выражало никаких чувств, она словно погрузилась в себя, а ее серые глаза были темней самых хмурых туч.</p><p>До кабинета Дамблдора они шли молча. Гарри боялся посмотреть на Сириуса — он никогда так остро не ощущал, что разочаровал его. Снейп тяжело и глубоко дышал, и когда Гарри косился на него, то видел лишь застывшее лицо с нахмуренными бровями и поджатыми губами. Что он чувствовал в этот момент?</p><p>Горгульи послушно отпрыгнули в стороны, завидев Дамблдора. Директор первым поднялся по лестнице в кабинет, будто оживший при его появлении. Все вокруг заискрилось магией, серебро зазвенело, а портреты на стенах сонно заворочались. Дамблдор создал три кресла для своих гостей, а сам опустился на свое место за большим столом. Он сложил свои пальцы в замок на столе и испытывающим взглядом посмотрел на волшебников.</p><p>Гарри пришлось занять кресло между Снейпом и Сириусом. Он сжался, ощущая, что все внимание невольно направляется на него. На какое-то время воцарилось молчание: Снейп прожигал взглядом Сириуса, Блэк неотрывно смотрел на Дамблдора, а директор мягко улыбался Гарри. Наконец, профессор нарушил тишину:</p><p>— Я понимаю, что это трудно для тебя, — его голос был как никогда серьезен, — но пока мы решим, что делать...</p><p>— Объясните, — Сириус бестактно прервал его, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники кресла и подаваясь вперед. — Хватит промывать ему мозги. Просто... скажите!</p><p>Дамблдор не слишком довольно посмотрел на Блэка. На мгновение он поджал губы, его очки сверкнули. Он медленно начал говорить:</p><p>— Мы с Северусом обнаружили, что странные события, произошедшие той роковой ночью с Гарри, благодаря которым он остался жив, повлияли и на Лили. Это было какое-то особенное заклинание, и я все еще нахожусь в процессе его изучения, но эта магия сохранила ее тело и погрузила ее в кому. Мы обнаружили это из-за воспоминаний Гарри, о которых тебе известно, — он особым тоном выделил последнее слово. Дамблдор вещал эту чушь абсолютно уверенным голосом, — и провели ритуал. Воскресили ее, если тебе будет так удобней. Но, как видишь, ее память и восприятие мира повреждены, а запас силы огромен, поэтому я опасаюсь предпринимать какие-либо меры сейчас. Лили не контролирует себя, новые переживания или принуждение к адекватному пониманию происходящего могут спровоцировать всплеск. Пока что мы можем только наблюдать...</p><p>— И она будет думать, что Гарри — это Джеймс? — Сириус скривился от отвращения. — Не узнавать своего сына?</p><p>— Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Даже стереть память, потому что она защищает себя изнутри с невероятной силой.</p><p>— Почему Вы говорите «мы»? — Сириус поднялся и принялся ходить взад-вперед за креслами. Гарри следил за ним, не зная, что и думать, но Блэк не обращал на него внимания. — Что еще за «мы»?</p><p>— Я и Северус, — голос Дамблдора похолодел.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, — горько усмехнулся Сириус, останавливаясь и вперивая полный горячей ненависти взгляд в молчащего Снейпа, — Се-е-еверус. Кто же еще может тянуть к ней свои лапы?</p><p>— Заткнись, — процедил Снейп, и его рука мгновенно рванула к карману. — Еще одно слово, Блэк, и я...</p><p>— Я знаю, почему ты поддерживаешь этот план выдавать Гарри за Джеймса, — Сириус вдруг показался гриффиндорцу таким озлобленным и ожесточившимся, что мальчик невольно отпрянул от него. Он круглыми глазами смотрел на крестного, может, впервые в жизни видя его самую темную сторону, такую же темную, как и его фамилия. Голос Сириуса, наполненный ядом, и его безумный взгляд напомнили Гарри о ком-то, и гриффиндорец задрожал: Блэк как никогда был похож на свою знаменитую сумасшедшую кузину, — конечно, ты-то, Нюниус, наконец восторжествуешь. Рядом нет Джеймса, чтобы вправить тебе мозги, а Лили всегда была так добра и наивна, что верила в тебя. Думаешь, я дам твоим грязным рукам ее коснуться, после того, что ты сделал? Скажи спасибо, что я разрешаю тебе находиться рядом с Гарри, — кто знает, что у тебя на уме...</p><p>Гарри даже не заметил, как Снейп вдруг вскочил на ноги и бросился к Сириусу. В ту же секунду Дамблдор резко хлопнул по столу, его голубые глаза вспыхнули от ярости, и волшебники замерли, так и не дойдя до друг друга. Между ними едва заметно мерцал барьер, который не давал им начать драку, однако не мешал глядеть друг на друга так, будто роковые заклятия уже вертелись на их языках. Гарри много раз видел Снейпа в состоянии ярости, но никогда еще профессор не походил на настоящего убийцу, готового голыми руками задушить противника. Его губы шевелились, и по ним можно было прочитать целый перечень смертельных проклятий. Впрочем, Сириус, скалящийся, будто настоящий пес, заросший и грязный, был вылитым узником Азкабана.</p><p>— Прекратить! — голос Дамблдора, наполненный железными нотками, толкнул их в разные стороны. Профессор поднялся и тяжело оперся о стол. Образ доброго и таинственного волшебника спал с него: Гарри видел разочарованного и совершенно непоколебимого мага, дышащего силой. — Свои ссоры вы можете устраивать вне стен этого замка, а уж никак не в моем кабинете. Какой пример вы подаете мальчику?</p><p>Снейп и Сириус разом взглянули на Гарри, будто только вспомнив о его присутствии. Зельевар скривился от отвращения, словно маленький гриффиндорец был самым мерзким, что он когда-либо видел, а Сириус, судорожно вздохнув, побагровел. Казалось, что он задыхается.</p><p>— Мы ничего не можем сделать, пока Лили настолько сильна, — твердо и достаточно громко сказал Дамблдор, обращаясь к Блэку. — Мы не будем рисковать безопасностью студентов и ее здоровьем. Эти последствия —  вынужденная плата за возвращение жизни, и то, что она еще не сошла с ума, говорит о наличии шанса на ее выздоровление, нужно лишь подождать, пока она ослабнет.</p><p>— Ослабнет? — голос Блэка стал тише. — Она умирает?</p><p>— Все мы умираем, — Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул и опустился в свое кресло. — Запас силы, благодаря которому мы вдохнули в Лили жизнь, ей не принадлежит. Он не будет восполняться, и она быстро его израсходует. Когда силы кончатся, она умрет, если перед этим не сможет найти новый источник.</p><p>Сириус закусил губу. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, тяжело дыша. Снейп же вперил свой черный взгляд в Блэка и словно продолжал мечтать о расправе.</p><p>— И что, Гарри придется изображать Джеймса, чтобы видеться с ней? Это... — Сириус со страданием посмотрел на крестника. Кажется, он и забыл, что тот недавно расстроил его, или о том, что секунду назад был готов едва ли не на убийство, — ...отвратительно.</p><p>— Если у тебя есть другие идеи, выкладывай, Блэк, — холодным, полным ядовитых ноток голосом произнес Снейп. Дамблдор предупреждающе и подавляюще посмотрел на него — декан Слизерина сощурился и, поджав губы, вернулся на свое место, впившись в подлокотники с такой силой, что бархатная ткань чуть не порвалась.</p><p>— Что думаешь, Гарри? — неожиданно спросил Дамблдор. Мальчик вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза: он не знал, что сказать. Гриффиндорец запутался в происходящем и надеялся, что все это окажется глупым сном. Он так долго ждал, пока Лили откроет глаза, поэтому внезапное исполнение его мечты было похоже на снег, свалившийся на голову жарким летом. Но кто-то, видимо, был категорически против того, чтобы гриффиндорец был счастливым: он получал лишь тень желаемого.</p><p>— Я хочу видеть ее, — тихо сказал он. Его горло судорожно сжалось, — и если ради этого мне нужно изображать Джеймса...</p><p>— Это неправильно, — Сириус вцепился в спинку его кресла. Гарри лишь мотнул головой.</p><p>— Другого выхода нет. К тому же, — он искоса взглянул на Снейпа, — я не собираюсь становиться моим отцом. Просто хочу говорить с ней.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Дамблдор кивнул с таким видом, будто на иной ответ он и не рассчитывал. — Возможно, придется спрятать Лили в убежище в Лесу, чтобы она не смогла выйти в коридор.</p><p>— Что в этом убежище? — Сириус прищурился.</p><p>— Всего лишь большой дом, способный вместить всех преподавателей и учеников. Ей будет там удобно.</p><p>— А что делать с теми, кто ее видел? — спросил Гарри. Его интересовал этот момент: он представлял, сколько вопросов обрушится на него, когда он вернется в гостиную Гриффиндора. Юноша столько всего скрывал от друзей, что им, верно, это надоело. — Они захотят узнать правду.</p><p>— У нас нет правды для них.</p><p>— Но Рон и Гермиона...</p><p>— Тебе уже приходилось утаивать информацию, Гарри, просто сделай это еще раз. Скажи, что это мой приказ. Никто не должен знать правду о Лили. Думаю, ты это тоже понимаешь, Сириус.</p><p>— Понимаю. Можем мы к ней вернуться?</p><p>Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Блэка и кивнул.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это было странно. Странно даже для замка, наполненного призраками, двигающимися лестницами и говорящими портретами; странно даже для Гарри Поттера, привыкшего влипать в самые ужасные истории.<p>Этот май был похож на огонь, греющий, но оставляющий несводимые ожоги. Гарри никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько подвешенным в реальности: почва ушла у него из-под ног, он не знал, что есть надежного в окружающем его мире. Все, что когда-то было сделано из гранита, вдруг стало вязким и липким, словно пластилин; все, что несло свет, обратилось в темноту.</p><p>Дамблдор открыл для Гарри барьер в Лесу, и теперь мальчик пропадал там целыми днями. </p><p>Он помнил, что испытал подобие шока, когда он, Дамблдор, Снейп и нетерпеливо тявкающий Сириус впервые прошли через невидимый купол в строго отведенном месте меж двух дубов. Внезапно Лес, стоявший плотной стеной, расступился, и Гарри увидел обширную поляну, посреди которой стоял большой дом. Он не казался новым, наоборот, его стены покрывал плющ, на крыше торчало большое гнездо, а дорожки, ведущие от прохода к крыльцу, заросли мелкой травой. Гриффиндорец изумленно озирался: ему казалось, что этот дом похитили и спрятали в Запретном Лесу.</p><p>Однако, чем ближе он подходил, тем явственней замечал присутствие элементов Хогвартса. Перед большими дубовыми дверьми сидели две неприятного вида горгульи, еще шесть расположились на крыше — все они разом оскалились, завидев гостей. Это было довольно пугающим зрелищем; Гарри видел, как две горгульи с крыши подобрались, словно кошки, следя за ними изумрудными глазами.</p><p>— Кто хочет пройти? — хором спросили горгульи, сидящие у дверей. </p><p>— Директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор и его спутники.</p><p>— Пароль.</p><p>— Вазочка с карамельными жучками украсит любой стол.</p><p>Горгульи послушно разошлись в стороны, и процессия вошла внутрь. Гарри не смог сдержать усмешки, а Сириус, мгновенно превратившийся в человека, весьма скептически покосился на директора.</p><p>В последнее время Блэк был крайне агрессивен, и Гарри его не винил: от Сириуса скрыли правду о Лили, и это больно задело его. Даже к крестнику Блэк стал относиться прохладней: его секретность и поддержку решений Дамблдора и Снейпа он принял на свой счет.</p><p>Впрочем, не один Сириус вел себя странно. Гарри думал, что Снейп будет счастлив, когда Лили очнется, но тот впал в странное, неопределенное состояние. Он приходил к женщине один, не позволяя никому присутствовать при этом, и оставалось лишь гадать, о чем они говорили — только то, что Лили считала своего мужа живым, позволяло Гарри не беспокоиться на этот счет. Но в остальное время Снейп был мрачнее тучи и порой смотрел перед собой черным, озлобленным, но пустующим взглядом, будто все его мысли были где-то далеко, и подобная отрешенность злила его. Только Сириус способен был разбудить его: отчего-то волшебники постоянно цапались, находя любой повод, чтобы вступить в конфликт. Они словно отыгрывались за те дни, которые вообще не встречались: Гарри страшно было смотреть, как Бродяга рычит и брызжет слюной, а Снейп упрямо целится в него палочкой. Однажды его заклятие прожгло в дереве сквозную дыру, чудом не задев головы Блэка, а Сириус укусил его за ногу так, что зельевар даже после лечения хромал долгое время, — это переходило всякие границы. Только сила и авторитет Дамблдора и присутствие Гарри могли охладить их пыл, но гриффиндорец не хотел иметь ничего общего с этим безумием, — видит Мерлин, ему хватало своего.</p><p>Он успел осмотреть дом, когда позже возвращался от матери в одиночестве, и был неприятно поражен грустной атмосферой, царящей внутри. Пустые комнаты, молчаливые коридоры, тихий и будто мертвый вид за окном — все это нагоняло тоску. Даже изредка мелькающие в разрезе окон башни Хогвартса не разгоняли печальных туч. Гарри, оставив Сириуса сидеть с Лили, а Снейпа и Дамблдора беседовать на одни им понятные темы, позволил себе заглянуть в несколько комнат, но везде он встречал одно и то же. Разве что в большой столовой, где стояли четыре длинных стола — они были немного меньше, чем те, что использовались в Большом Зале, а сама комната явно была расширена с помощью магии, — юноша заметил маленькую тень. Опасливо приблизившись, он увидел, что около одного стола стоит эльф. Тот делал пасы руками, колдуя, и словно не замечал гриффиндорца, а когда увидел, то тут же склонился в почтительном поклоне.</p><p>— Вы чего-нибудь желаете, сэр? — голос у домовика был тихим и немного писклявым. Гарри покачал головой. На самом деле он много чего желал, но вряд ли маленький эльф мог помочь ему.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо.</p><p>Домовик, видимо, решив, что раз от него ничего не требуется, будет лучше побыстрей скрыться, испарился с негромким хлопком, и Гарри вновь остался в одиночестве. Ему захотелось подняться к Лили, но там был Сириус, а это было... немного неловко. Несмотря на натянутость между ними, была еще одна причина, которой Гарри боялся касаться. Порой ему казалось, что Блэк сходит с ума. Сириус хотел сидеть с Лили каждую секунду, он грязно ругался, когда не мог пройти, зная, что Снейп закрыл барьер, определив «свое» время. Он смотрел на женщину с надеждой, ожидая неизвестно чего, — когда Гарри был рядом и Лили улыбалась, Сириус словно пропадал из реальности, думая, что рядом Джеймс и что они сидят где-то в доме Поттеров.</p><p>Пожалуй, Лили сводила с ума всех, кто приходил к ней. Кроме Дамблдора, конечно, который был лишь молчаливым исследователем, наблюдателем, следившим за своим экспериментом. Гарри отмечал и за собой странности: он негласно соглашался с утверждением Лили, что он — это Джеймс, позволяя лишь обнимать себя и наслаждаясь теплом, которое, как он думал, утеряно навсегда, но потом... спрашивал о самом себе. Это было единственным способом говорить с ней, как с матерью, и Гарри хотелось плакать (впрочем, мальчик плакал по ночам), когда он под разными предлогами просил ее рассказать ему, что она помнит. Как оказалось, Лили помнила очень и очень многое о малыше Гарри, и она охотно делилась этим с «мужем» и лучшим другом. Она верила, что скоро Гарри окажется в ее руках, поэтому голос ее был полон надежды, когда она рассказывала, как смешно ползает ее сын и что он, несомненно, будет великим игроком в квиддич, ведь он уже так уверенно держится на детской метле. </p><p>В такие моменты Гарри понимал, что Сириус не обижается на него, просто упрямится. Взгляд Блэка обращался к нему и наполнялся печальной, тоскующей осмысленностью. Лили же ничего не замечала. Она улыбалась, когда к ней приходили гости, но впадала в апатичное, угрюмое состояние, когда думала, что рядом никого нет. Ее серый взгляд становился тяжелым и обращенным куда-то внутрь — таким же, как у Снейпа.</p><p>Гарри спрашивал зельевара об этом, но тот ничего толком ему не объяснил: он и сам ничего не знал. Но из их быстрого, ускользающего разговора гриффиндорец выловил суть: Снейп все-таки был почти счастлив. Возможно, он сам не мог до конца поверить в исполнение своей самой заветной мечты, в осуществление надежд, и боялся высунуть голову из своей привычной скорлупы, но все-таки он осознавал, что происходящее не сон. Ему не нужно было выздоровление Лили, она помнила его таким, каким он хотел: молодым, ошибающимся, но еще способным все изменить. Гарри никогда еще не слышал, чтобы Снейп столько раз произносил имя его отца (без отвращения и презрения, а просто как имя, принадлежавшее кому-то в прошлом), — возможно, это и вовсе было впервые за все эти долгие годы. Правда, об этом они никогда не говорили. Ровно как и об угрозах, что Блэк и Снейп бросали друг в друга, — Гарри порой хотел узнать наверняка, что же произошло в те черные дни давным-давно, а порой ему казалось, что подробности убили бы что-то в его душе.</p><p>Его несчастная душа достаточно настрадалась.</p><p>Пару раз Гарри едва не оставался в убежище на ночь, что неимоверно пугало его. Разговоры неожиданно выматывали, его нервы будто вопили о помощи, нещадно сдавая, а ночь приносила с собой кошмары. Однажды Гарри разрыдался, набредя на комнату, где стояло с десяток кроватей, застеленных цветными покрывалами, — ему было так грустно от того, что этой комнатой, так любезно подготовленной, никто не пользуется, что острая тоска мгновенно овладела им. После этого происшествия Гарри старался поменьше бродить по особняку и поскорее возвращаться в Хогвартс, где все еще кипела привычная, сказочная жизнь, отличная от холодного, серо-зеленого, тихого существования за барьером. </p><p>Но это была больше не его жизнь. Гарри ощущал себя листком, наконец оторвавшимся от ветви и медленно скользящим по воздуху вниз. Он больше не чувствовал Хогвартса, и замок словно был недоволен им: Гарри стоял иногда в коридоре, чувствуя, как мимо проходят толпы студентов, не видя его. Будто он стал призраком, чужаком — это было больней всего, ведь времени на наслаждение, на что-то хорошее почти не оставалось.</p><p>Этот май несся, будто колесо, спущенное с холма. Час был минутой, а минута — мгновением. Гарри знал, что не успеет. Конечно, нет.</p><p>Он почти поссорился с друзьями. Те устали от его секретов, исчезновений, поведения, перепадов настроения... У них было много претензий к нему, и Гарри не мог их винить. Как на него давил груз бремени, так и их стискивало незнание и беспокойство. Они не понимали, что с ним происходило, и упорно пытались выцарапать из него прежнего Гарри. Но того Гарри не было — он умер, заснул или пропал без вести. Осталась только тень, которой юноша и ощущал себя. У него не было сил спорить с Гермионой и выслушивать тупые причитания Рона — время спорить с ними, биться и кусаться прошло.</p><p>Время жить прошло.</p><p>Однако Гарри пытался выжать последние крупицы из своего мая. Однажды утром он проснулся с мыслью, что ему нужно заняться сексом. Это желание было совершенно абстрактным, не направленным ни на кого конкретного, — Гарри просто лежал, смотрел на полог и думал, что ему необходимо это сделать.</p><p>Юноша лег на бок, подложив руку под голову. Он не так уж часто в последнее время думал о подобном. Конечно, у него были фантазии, и он удовлетворял себя, спрятавшись под пологом, но это всегда оставалось за гранью чего-то стыдливо-обыденного, к чему не нужно возвращаться в своих мыслях. Но сейчас... Гарри обо всем вспоминал слишком поздно. У него не было девушки, с которой он мог бы заняться сексом — юноша совсем смутно помнил, как они обнимались с Джинни давным-давно, — но был Седрик, с которым он, вроде бы, встречался. В последнее время Диггори немного изменился, словно поняв свою ошибку: он стал давать Гарри именно то, чего тот хотел. Мальчик подозревал, что это просто заботливая ловушка, попадя в которую он бы неизбежно проникся симпатией, благодарностью к пуффендуйцу, может, влюбился бы в него и забыл о Малфое, и он позволял заманивать себя в нее. Седрик больше не говорил о приворотном зелье, слизеринце или же странном поведении Гарри, он говорил о своей семье, о путешествиях, о будущем...</p><p>Это было мило и позволяло Гарри будто бы отключиться от Вселенной, забыть о Лили, о друзьях, о грядущем и просто сидеть где-нибудь, и слушать приятный голос Седрика. Они часто целовались, и это было приятно, потому что являлось продолжением всего остального — явлением эгоистического, но равнодушного наслаждения заботой.</p><p>Но Гарри, правда, не хотел бы заниматься сексом с ним. Он боялся этого так, как боятся все остальные: со страхом чего-то стыдливого, запрещенного, особенного и долгое время абсолютно недоступного. Ему казалось, что он предавал самого себя, даже просто думая о подобном, предавал, возможно, свои чувства к Драко. Гарри не хотел, чтобы его утреннее желание являлось болезненным ударом по тому, что еще осталось в нем, — он бы хотел, чтобы с неба на него упало безликое тело, лишенное предрассудков, мнения и стыда, но это было невозможно. Поэтому он просто лежал и смотрел на красную ткань полога, кусая губу, — ему было невероятно грустно от мысли, что есть еще множество вещей, которые он не попробовал и о которых, может, даже не знал.</p><p>Отчего-то он думал об этом дольше, чем должен был. В ванной комнате гриффиндорец вдруг решил, что правила и чувства не являются определяющими факторами сейчас и ему важней испытать свои желания, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить боль от потери. Гарри стоял и чистил зубы, думая, что он может сказать Седрику, являющемуся единственным его вариантом, и сетуя на то, что это задание было не самым легким. Он уже почти решился, и у него в голове появилась странная, почти отвратительная картина, которой он собирался попробовать следовать, если они снова пойдут к Лесу, но потом...</p><p>Гарри мгновенно передумал, стоило ему войти в Большой Зал. Не произошло ничего особенного или необычного, он шел за Роном и Гермионой (те все еще дулись на него), повернул голову, чтобы поискать глазами Седрика и убедиться в том, что некая гадкая уверенность живет в нем, и просто увидел Драко за столом Слизерина. Гарри видел его каждый день, потому что после того неожиданного визита Лили Малфой словно преобразился: он больше не смотрел на гриффиндорца немного испуганным, страдающим, ждущим чего-то взглядом, он наполнился холодом, злобой изнутри, превратившись в полную противоположность Седрика, в того, кем он был до печально известных событий. И Гарри увидел его в то утро, такого же, как и всегда: с зализанными, почти блестящими волосами, презрением на лице и ледяным взглядом, которым он окидывал всех вокруг, — и вдруг подумал, что он ничего не сможет сказать Седрику, потому что ему до ужаса противно. Он был будто наполнен липкой чернотой изнутри, чем-то безвольным, грязным и похотливым — тот мрак, что ранее клубился за его спиной, проник в его сердце, — и Малфой не заслуживал, чтобы его имя было хоть как-то связано со всем этим, а оно неизбежно связывалось, окутывая мысли юноши, словно вуаль. Гарри стало еще печальней, чем было утром под пологом; он вдруг понял, что то состояние, которое закрепилось в нем благодаря неделе в больничном крыле вместе с Амели, стало неискоренимым в его душе. Это было тем, что Гарри обязан был донести до самого конца, будучи не в силах ничего изменить. Его желания будто растворились, превратившись в безликий пар, и осталось только одно: в самом конце, когда пора будет спускаться к заросшему полю, он хотел оставить о себе последнее воспоминание каждому, кто хоть что-то значил в его жизни.</p><p>Гарри решил, что для него нет смысла думать о сексе и волноваться по его поводу. Он заставил себя обо всем позабыть, странным и окольным путем привел себя к решению просто прожить этот несчастный май, наслаждаясь лишь тем, что у него есть, и ни о чем, ни о ком не мечтая.</p><p>Примерно в середине месяца Гарри вызвала профессор МакГонагалл. Его редко вызывали к кому-либо в последнее время, и даже к Лили он ходил теперь один, спрятавшись под мантией, поэтому вызов декана Гриффиндора его порядком озадачил. Он думал, что что-то произошло и испытание перенесли на другую дату — пот выступил на его спине от мысли, что время сократят, — но оказалось, что к нему пришли гости.</p><p>— Ваши родственники ждут Вас в комнате рядом с Большим Залом, — сказала ему профессор МакГонагалл. Она сидела за своим столом, строгая и сдержанная, как всегда, но Гарри почему-то показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнуло сочувствие. Он знал, что декан Гриффиндора посвящена во многие аспекты происходящего, но она наверняка не знала об уготованной ему судьбе, — ей не стоило печалиться. Лишь потом он понял, что профессор МакГонагалл, видимо, считала безумно грустным фактом то, что к Гарри приехала миссис Уизли и Билл, а не Дурсли.</p><p>Гарри был рад повидать Уизли. Он улыбался Седрику, когда Молли разговаривала с мистером Диггори-старшим — тот важничал и поглядывал на Гарри не слишком довольным взглядом, то и дело хлопая сына по плечу. Гриффиндорца это не задевало, он лишь терпеливо ждал, отмечая, что семья Белизара испарилась из комнаты, как только их сын пришел, а красавица Флер все-таки поглядывает в сторону Билла, не имея ничего против длинных волос, серьги в ухе или тяжелых ботинок. Это почему-то наполнило его радостью и воспоминаниями об их свадьбе: он искренне желал этим двоим снова быть вместе и жить в милом доме на берегу моря.</p><p>Гарри отвел миссис Уизли и Билла посмотреть корабль Дурмстранга и карету Шармбатона, по дороге рассказывая о третьем испытании и жизни в Хогвартсе, приукрашивая некоторые моменты. Но около кареты он заметил знакомую фигуру и, на пару минут оставив своих гостей, направился к ней.</p><p>Амели сидела на земле, положив на колени книгу. При приближении Гарри она подняла голову, окинула его тяжелым холодным взглядом и вяло приподняла уголки губ. Вид ее говорил о трудно перенесенной болезни: кожа была сероватой, под глазами лежали тени, а скулы стали резче, будто она исхудала.</p><p>— Bonjour, — сказала Амели без даже тени радости в голосе.</p><p>— Как ты? — Гарри сразу перешел к главному. Он даже не заметил, когда шармбатонка вышла из больничного крыла, но он знал, что она пробыла там достаточно долго.</p><p>— Жива, — ответила ему девушка. Она чуть отклонилась назад и окинула взглядом миссис Уизли и Билла, стоявших около Леса и тихо беседующих. Гарри почему-то подумал, что ее гораздо больше интересовал Билл, хотя голубой взгляд шармбатонки остался невозмутимым.</p><p>— Как твоя рука?</p><p>Амели замерла. Она посмотрела Гарри прямо в глаза, поджав губы и почти не шевелясь. Меж ее светлых бровей залегла складка, девушка тяжело вздохнула. Она приподняла свой левый рукав: Гарри увидел белую перчатку. Амели медленно начала стягивать ее, и в гриффиндорце зародилось странное подозрение. Он вздрогнул, когда увидел, что кожа под белой перчаткой была серой и сухой, принадлежавшей будто мертвецу. Тонкие пальцы шевельнулись, будто сучья на ветру, и Амели, издав странный звук, тут же натянула перчатку обратно.</p><p>— Как видишь, — тонким голосом произнесла она, — не очень.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — Гарри опустился на траву рядом с ней. Девушка мотнула головой, и ее золотые волосы волной легли на ее плечи.</p><p>— Ты тут совсем ни п’ги чем, — она опустила взгляд. — Не думаю, что тебя должно это волновать хоть немного. Это только моя беда.</p><p>— Ты будешь в порядке? — это был глупый вопрос, но Гарри, и правда, не знал, что ему сделать еще. Амели пожала плечами.</p><p>— Если кто-то чувствует себя абсолютно «в по’гядке», то, возможно, он уме’г. Но я сп’гавлюсь. А тебе, — она еще раз взглянула на Уизли, стоявших в стороне, — по’га идти.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри поднялся. Невежливо было заставлять ждать себя, но ему бы хотелось еще немного поговорить с девушкой. — До встречи?</p><p>— Да...</p><p>Он направился обратно к миссис Уизли и Биллу, но по дороге обернулся. Амели сидела и смотрела в сторону озера. Легкий ветер приподнимал ее волосы, заставляя их сверкать, но лицо ее было бледно и холодно. Вглядываясь в него, можно было увидеть, что это совсем не девочка, а взрослая девушка, пусть даже кажущаяся такой маленькой.</p><p>— А кто это был? — с дружеским любопытством поинтересовалась миссис Уизли, когда мальчик приблизился.</p><p>— Моя подруга, — ответил Гарри. Он поспешил увести гостей дальше по тропинке, петляющей около кромки Леса.</p><p>— Какая милая девочка. Откуда она?</p><p>— Из Франции.</p><p>Миссис Уизли восхищенно вздохнула. Билл дружески пихнул Гарри локтем в бок.</p><p>— Смотри, не увлекайся, — усмехнулся он, — эти француженки кого угодно окрутят. И глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как ты уже идешь с одной под ручку, чтобы купить что-нибудь «совегшенно очаговательное». Поэтому сначала требуй свое, ну ты понимаешь, о чем я, — подмигнул Билл. Видимо, опыт у него имелся.</p><p>— Билл! — миссис Уизли осуждающе посмотрела на сына. Они шли по дорожке, и солнце ярко светило, поэтому ей пришлось сощуриться, что сделало ее лицо еще более недовольным. </p><p>— Что? — тот лишь развел руками в стороны. — Гарри должен понимать, что когда-нибудь его попытается охмурить какая-нибудь охотница за славой и богатством. Предупрежден — значит, вооружен.</p><p>— Твое влияние пагубно сказывается на мальчиках. Не говоря уже об этой ужасной серьге.</p><p>— Как будто это моя серьга виновата в том, что Фред и Джордж выросли шалопаями. А что говорить о других «мальчиках» — Перси бы не помешало немного пагубного влияния.</p><p>— А мне нравится серьга, — вставил свое словечко Гарри. Миссис Уизли лишь покачала головой.</p><p>— Молодежь, — вздохнула она. — Гарри, а давай подойдем поближе к Иве? Я не застала ее, когда училась в школе.</p><p>— Ты не многое пропустила, — заметил Билл, все еще ворчащий. Он любил свою серьгу. — К ней нельзя приблизиться. Довольно странное решение для украшения территории школы. </p><p>И они отправились к Иве, а потом пошли на обед в Большой Зал, где Гарри пришлось объяснять Рону, что его мать делает в Хогвартсе. Обиды были забыты под натиском праведного ужаса: Рон то краснел от стыда, когда миссис Уизли поправляла его мантию и подкладывала еду в тарелку, то бледнел, когда видел, как Малфой что-то шепчет своим подхалимам и те смеются, тыкая в него пальцем. Билл же сидел с близнецами, и они весело болтали, обсуждая что-то свое. Недавно Фред и Джордж спрятали свой котел в одной из вариаций Выручай-Комнаты, решив, что это будет самым безопасным способом избежать ночных посещений, — теперь они сбегали туда, и никто не мог сказать, чем конкретно они занимаются. Но близнецы чувствовали себя свободней, и настороженность исчезла из их обликов.</p><p>Гарри не пытался вмешиваться, хотя они с Гермионой ощущали себя немного чужими в рыжем семейном кругу. Благо, рядом был Невилл, который понимающе улыбнулся друзьям.</p><p>Миссис Уизли и Билл отправились обратно в Нору вечером, но пообещали, что прибудут на третье испытание. Они пожелали Гарри хорошо подготовиться, потому что они уверены в его победе, — Молли так растрогалась, что даже заплакала. Когда она обнимала юношу, поглаживая его по голове, тот не мог сполна впитать в себя ощущение материнских рук, дающих тепло и заботу. Он думал лишь о том, что после того, как они уйдут, не останется ничего, что задержало бы его полет в пропасть, потому что дни, несущиеся с огромной скоростью, утекали, словно вода, и ни Лили, ни Седрик, ни Рон с Гермионой не могли их остановить.</p><p>И Гарри был прав.</p><p>В какой-то момент он открыл утром глаза и понял, что у него осталось всего два дня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Камень, летящий с обрыва</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, — сказал Гарри, делая шаг и выходя на залитую солнцем крышу. Теплый ветерок шевелил полы длинной мантии старика, золотая вышивка сияла, а Фоукс, сидящий на бортике и дружелюбно поглядывающий в сторону Гарри, казался пламенем. Феникс издал радостную трель, когда юноша приблизился и погладил его по голове, перебирая ярко-красный хохолок. </p><p>— Ты не пошел сегодня к ней, — заметил директор. Он внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца и мягко, печально улыбнулся. Его легкая рука коснулась плеча Гарри и чуть сжала, выражая невиданное чувство поддержки. </p><p>— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. Он оперся руками о бортик, глядя вниз: Астрономическая Башня и правда была очень высокой. Отсюда фигурки людей внизу казались совсем крошечными, с трудом можно было понять, кто из них кто, но Гарри справлялся. Профессор Голдман проводил свой экзамен: школьникам нужно было зайти в Лес, где их ждали несколько препятствий, а в конце выйти на лужайку, чтобы показать свои умения в заклятиях и дуэльном искусстве. Гарри видел, что Рон был в паре с Малфоем и слизеринец победил, заставив несчастного Уизли униженно плясать. Гермиона уже стояла в стороне: она справилась, но Гарри не мог разглядеть ее лица, чтобы понять, насколько тяжело ей далась встреча с боггартом.</p><p>Дамблдор молчал. Гарри долгое время разглядывал людей внизу, но они были так далеко, что даже не подозревали о его наблюдении. Их голоса и смех оставались на поляне, а теплый ветер защищал Башню, не давая им пробраться сюда. Директор чувствовал себя здесь комфортно: он видел все вокруг, но никто не видел его. И Гарри медленно начинал ощущать, что и ему удобно на этой крыше.</p><p>— Что будет на кладбище? — спросил Гарри твердым голосом. Рука исчезла с его плеча.</p><p>— Пришлось изменить место действия, чтобы заманить Волдеморта в ловушку. Ты и Геллерт отправитесь к дому, ставшему убежищем для Волдеморта. Я и Орден Феникса отправимся туда раньше и устроим засаду. Когда Волдеморт сделает все, что нужно, мы нападем, — ровно ответил Дамблдор.</p><p>— Тогда Вы его и убьете? — Гарри, признаться, было все равно, кладбище или дом. Его чуть задело то, что он узнал об этом так поздно, но это все равно ничего бы не изменило. Его волновали совсем другие вещи.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Гарри прикрыл глаза. Фоукс потерся клювом о его плечо, и это послало волну теплой силы по телу юноши. </p><p>— Что будет с Гриндевальдом? Я знаю, он что-то замышляет и замышлял все это время. Я хочу знать правду.</p><p>— Понимаю, — Дамблдор вздохнул. Его голос был тихим и усталым, будто последние силы покидали волшебника. Его руки казались белыми, синие вены бежали по ним, натягивая тонкую морщинистую кожу. Гарри смотрел на его кисти, думая, что те похожи на пауков не только из-за своей способности плести могучие паутины. — Ты как никто другой имеешь право на правду, а я из-за собственных соображений удерживаю тебя от нее. Ты можешь не беспокоиться насчет Геллерта: когда Волдеморт умрет, он покинет Англию и не будет пытаться стать Темным Лордом или подчинить себе маглов. Он двинется на Восток или на Север и навсегда растворится в тех странах, что там лежат.</p><p>— А как же его планы?</p><p>Дамблдор чуть нахмурился. Видимо, ему приходилось пересиливать себя, чтобы говорить.</p><p>— Он ищет себе ученика, — негромко продолжил он, — чтобы передать свои знания. Долгие годы в Нурменгарде, несмотря ни на что, изменили его в лучшую сторону, показали его слабость и то, что время, отмеренное ему, истекает. Геллерт решил, что это искупит его вину вместо крепости.</p><p>Гарри чуть закусил губу. Он устремил свой взор вниз, туда, где стоял профессор ЗОТИ. Тот явно наслаждался тем, как его ученики дрожали от страха, входя в Лес. Чуть в стороне, на озере, кажущимся голубым шелком, качался корабль Дурмстранга.</p><p>— Это Белизар? Он хочет взять Белизара?</p><p>— Да. Мальчик отлично ему подходит, его семья была лояльна и к нему, и к Волдеморту.</p><p>— Значит, они исчезнут, когда все свершится, — Гарри не знал, что и думать об этом. Ему не нравился Белизар, и он бы не хотел, чтобы этот парень получил еще большую силу, чем у него уже есть, но, может, для Джованны будет лучше, если ее жених исчезнет. Не будет же Гриндевальд тащить с собой девчонку.</p><p>Гриффиндорец кивнул самому себе. Что ж, по крайней мере, Темный волшебник не будет угрожать его друзьям. Однако в словах он заметил некий темный угол, который бы хотелось осветить. Сейчас ему просто нужна была правда.</p><p>— Вы сказали, «когда Волдеморт умрет», — юноша краем глаза следил за волшебником и знал, что тот тоже следит за ним. — А если это «когда» будет не послезавтра? Если Ваш план провалится? Что будет с Гриндевальдом тогда?</p><p>Дамблдор поднял руку и погладил Фоукса. Феникс заглянул в лицо своему хозяину и вдруг резко раскинул могучие крылья. Он бросился вниз с Башни и какое-то время летел, будто пылающее ядро, а потом мгновенно воспарил, превратившись в алый силуэт. Прекрасная птица быстро полетела в сторону озера — и вскоре стала такой маленькой, что за ней было сложно уследить.</p><p>— Тогда, — Гарри так засмотрелся на полет феникса, что и забыл про свой вопрос, — Геллерт станет двойным агентом, как и Северус.</p><p>Гриффиндорец вновь взглянул на высокую фигуру внизу. Отсюда он совсем плохо видел профессора, но без труда мог представить его насмешливое прекрасное лицо, холодные глаза и руки, скрещенные на груди в упрямом жесте. Гриндевальд давно уже покинул его мысли, видимо, забыв про мальчика и отдавшись собственным заботам, — теперь Гарри знал, каким именно. Но даже их общения в течение года было достаточно, чтобы понять, что этот мужчина вовсе не желает быть цепным псом Дамблдора и служить идеалу торжества добра. </p><p>— Думаете, Волдеморт позволит ему быть рядом с собой? Он же, — Гарри подыскал правильное слово, — его соперник. Сейчас Тому выгодно сотрудничать с ним, но потом... </p><p>— Да, ты прав, — кивнул директор, — сейчас Геллерт молод и силен. Думаю, Том непременно вспомнит, что когда-то и он был таким, а потом попытается убить его. </p><p>— Тогда в чем же будет заключаться шпионаж?</p><p>— В том, что Геллерт не позволит ему сделать это, — Дамблдор с печальной, но будто бы объясняющей все на свете улыбкой посмотрел на мальчика. — Тебе известно, как Том любит проявлять свою власть. Он попытается сломить Геллерта, обыграть и унизить его, а для этого ему нужно будет быть рядом. Это станет его ошибкой. Быть рядом с кем-то и хранить секреты невозможно, и мы будем ждать, пока охота Геллерта завершится.</p><p>— Завершится? — Гарри невольно стиснул кулаки. — Его смертью?</p><p>— В какой-то момент его судьба окажется только в его руках, и он больше не сможет обвинять во всех своих несчастьях меня. Если тогда он сможет одолеть Волдеморта, то обретет свободу, о которой мечтал.</p><p>— Вы говорили, что он получит свободу, когда отведет меня в лабиринт.</p><p>Гриндевальд хотел только свободы. Но Дамблдор невероятно уверенно говорил о его жизни, будто знал все наперед.</p><p>— Это было до того, как он решил прибрать к рукам студентов.</p><p>Гарри продолжал смотреть вниз. Он перевел взгляд на Лес, острыми волнами шумевший до самого горизонта. Иногда над деревьями поднимались стаи птиц, похожие на черные облака, но они почти сразу скрывались в чаще. Отсюда был виден и лабиринт, правда, его извилистые коридоры были скрыты — лабиринт походил на сплошное зеленое панно, прячущее внутри себя монстров. Впрочем, монстры были не только внутри.</p><p>— Профессор, — ему казалось, он подошел к самой последней черте допустимого, — если он умрет, Вы...</p><p>— Это война, — резко прервал его Дамблдор. Он отвернулся, и Гарри видел только его седую бороду, нос и блеск очков-половинок, — а на войне люди погибают. Я переживаю за смерть каждого, кто пожертвовал ради победы своей жизнью.</p><p>— Я не понимаю Вас, — Гарри побежденно вздохнул. Он знал, что у него нет права расспрашивать Дамблдора о чем-то личном или болезненном. Директор был намного старше его, и Гарри уважал его решения, в том числе и решение держать все в тайне. — Зачем Вы позвали меня сюда? Вряд ли для того, чтобы я мог расспрашивать Вас.</p><p>— Нет, — в тоне профессора появились странные нотки, взволнованные и любопытные одновременно. — Я хотел услышать твой ответ на вопрос, заданный мной давным-давно. — Дамблдор вновь посмотрел на мальчика. Его взгляд пронзал Гарри насквозь, будто пытался сквозь зрачок забраться в голову, защищенную щитами окклюменции. Дамблдор хорошо его учил, пусть это было и мучительно. Хотя Гарри не думал, что он защищен достаточно, чтобы справиться с директором. — Вопрос насчет того, хочешь ли ты вернуться.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Его горло судорожно сжалось, а сердце забилось.</p><p>Вернуться? Он помнил, что когда-то уже дал категоричный ответ Снейпу, считая, что желание воскресить умершего — это не более чем проявление эгоистичного желания избежать боли.</p><p>Но тогда у Гарри не было матери. И Драко. Тогда он не стоял на Астрономической Башне и не понимал, что от его жизни осталось всего два дня. Он ведь жил так мало, не успел почти ничего испробовать, увидеть... Гарри чувствовал, что жизнь бьется в нем, хотя раньше он никогда не обращал на это внимания: его сердце стучало, заставляя тело дрожать, его грудь поднималась под силой легких, его кожа ощущала прохладу и тепло, рот наполнялся слюной... Он видел, слышал, осязал, понимал — и для этого ему осталось два дня.</p><p>Если он не попросит вернуть себя.</p><p>Но...  кем он станет? Упрямым безумцем? Или кем-то похуже? </p><p>Гарри был уверен в одном: собой он не останется, а значит, ту жизнь, о которой он мечтал, не получит.</p><p>— Я не хочу, — тихо ответил юноша. — Если уж, так... То я пойду дальше.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Дамблдор кивнул. Он не выглядел удивленным. — Я понимаю тебя и уважаю твои желания. Я.... — он впервые не мог найти слов. Гарри видел, что глаза директора засияли ярче, став почти невыносимого голубого цвета. Сухая ладонь старика вновь легла на плечо юноши. — Мне невероятно жаль, что на твою долю выпали подобные испытания. Если бы я мог избавить тебя от них, я бы, не задумываясь, это сделал.</p><p>— Но Вы не можете.</p><p>— Не могу, — Дамблдор убрал руку. — Есть что-то еще, что ты бы хотел у меня спросить?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри больше не было тепло. Он озяб. — Я всегда хотел спросить, — он вздохнул. — Почему Вы скрывали правду от меня? О крестражах, о Дарах, обо всем... Почему не могли сказать прямо?</p><p>Он хотел знать. Он долгое время страдал от неизвестности, созданной личными мотивами этого человека.</p><p>Дамблдор посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>— Потому что я привык так делать, — профессор опечалился, но вновь удивления на его лице не появилось, будто этот вопрос был ожидаемым. Он замолк на секунду, будто собираясь с мыслями, а затем продолжил негромко говорить: — Это было моим убеждением еще в детстве, со временем менялась лишь причина: сначала было высокомерие, самолюбие и мнение, что мало кто достоин моих мыслей, потом, после событий с Геллертом, — страх и желание защитить себя, лишив окружающих возможности понять меня. Это были тяжелые для меня времена. Когда началась война с Волдемортом, я превратил свою внутреннюю замкнутость в главное оружие, и никто не мог сказать, что наверняка знает мои планы, значит, никто не мог меня предать. А теперь, — Дамблдор посмотрел вдаль, и его взгляд потерялся среди острых пиков елей и мягких облаков, — я просто не могу одолеть самого себя.</p><p>Гарри молчал. Он не думал, что Дамблдор расскажет ему что-то подобное. Видимо, профессору пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы произнести эти слова: на его покрытом морщинами лице, казавшемся потемневшим от печали и неприятных мыслей, проявлялось напряжение.</p><p>— Вы рисковали, скрывая факты, — тихо заметил юноша.</p><p>— Ты прав. Я очень сильно рисковал. Думаю, ты злишься на меня за то, что даже сейчас я не могу быть с тобой полностью откровенен.</p><p>— Я больше не злюсь. Теперь мне просто интересно.</p><p>— Это хорошо. Я видел момент в твоих воспоминаниях, когда ты крушишь мой кабинет, — Дамблдор повел крючковатым носом и чуть улыбнулся. Гарри смотрел на него, и ему казалось, что борода и волосы старика белы, как снег. Он, и правда, не испытывал ни злобы, ни обиды к своему учителю, он забыл о том, что порой ему казалось, будто его сердце сжирает горячая ненависть к нему или окрыляет восхищенное уважение, в нем осталось лишь неутоленное недоумение. Отчего-то ему невероятно хотелось понять, что за сомнения терзают самого профессора, и взгляд его то и дело обращался вниз.</p><p>Гриндевальд и студенты уже ушли, и только из трубы домика Хагрида шел дым.</p><p>— Тогда я был на Вас невероятно зол.</p><p>— Это было заслужено. Я долгое время скрывал от тебя правду о Пророчестве, пытался недооценить твои чувства. А потом не рассказал о крестражах и Дарах. Признаюсь, у меня возникала идея стереть тебе память о твоих новоприобретенных воспоминаниях, чтобы дать тебе возможность побыть свободным.</p><p>— А потом Вы все равно отправили бы меня к <i>нему</i>, — Гарри и сам удивился тому, как твердо и грубо прозвучал его голос. </p><p>— Да, — Дамблдор тяжело оперся о бортик и уставился в пустоту. Ветер усилился и похолодел. — Отправил бы. Кого угодно. Но отправлять тебя — тяжелей всего. Я правда старался защитить тебя, Гарри. Только тебя и Северуса я могу назвать своими настоящими учениками, но отчего-то именно тебе и Северусу приходится страдать ради исполнения моих идей.</p><p>— Мы — ваши, — тихо сказал Гарри. Он посмотрел в сторону Леса, туда, где стоял дом с Лили. — А теперь еще больше. Северус никогда Вас не предаст, а Сириус... Вы смогли его укротить.</p><p>Дамблдор с болью смотрел на мальчика. Его кожа казалось серой, и от этого морщины будто еще глубже врезались в нее.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я умело управляю вами?</p><p>— Я думаю, Вы хотите, как лучше, — Гарри отвернулся. Он принялся разглядывать камни у себя под ногами. — А для этого Вам приходится управлять людьми. Победа в этой войне возможна только благодаря тому, что Вы знаете, как добиться желаемого результата, даже если для этого приходится жертвовать другими. Вы знали, что нужно делать со мной, чтобы сейчас я стоял здесь и был готов идти на то кладбище. Или что нужно говорить Снейпу, чтобы он стал самым верным из ваших союзников. Нам всем очень повезло, что тогда, давным-давно, Гриндевальд оставил Вас. </p><p>— Считаешь, я был бы хуже, чем Волдеморт?</p><p>— Вы сильней, чем Волдеморт. Вы можете посылать на смерть тех, кого любите. Он же любит лишь себя — и поэтому так боится смерти.</p><p>— Я упустил тот момент, когда ты так повзрослел, Гарри, — Дамблдор серьезно и без тени улыбки смотрел на юношу. Тот лишь пожал плечами: он странно чувствовал себя.</p><p>— Мне пришлось это сделать.</p><p>На какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Гарри смотрел вниз и думал о том, что он только что сказал Дамблдору, — эти слова стихийно возникли в его голове, но он знал, что они правдивы. Он давно уже понимал, что их со Снейпом жизни проиграны на несколько ходов вперед, что его состояние сейчас, его мысли, его характер — все это стало таким в результате решений одного человека. Но в то же время Гарри не мог осуждать профессора, не мог испытывать к нему даже кроху истинной неприязни: он понимал, ради чего все это делалось, и какая сила нужна была для этого. Он понимал также и то, что у него нет такой силы. Он всегда был мечом — хорошим, отличным мечом, — а вовсе не тем, кто его держит. И даже если бы он захотел стать самостоятельным, ответственным за все лидером, то проиграл бы. Гарри не мог пожертвовать теми, кого любит, и за каждым он бросился бы в пучину, готовый погибнуть.</p><p>— Что я должен делать, когда попаду к нему? Каков план? — наконец, спросил он. Дамблдор понял его вопрос.</p><p>— Наш план достаточно прост. Поскольку Волдеморту известно о твоих воспоминаниях и о том, что я бы не позволил тебе участвовать в Турнире, если бы это не было частью плана по его уничтожению, то он ждет, что я приготовлю засаду для него. Однако он знает и о крестражах, считает себя уязвимым, поэтому не будет рисковать. Ему остается лишь полагаться на собственные суждения о человеческой натуре: он думает, что Геллерт ненавидит меня настолько, что готов предать. Гриндевальд предложил ему это предательство: он якобы исполнит мой приказ, подготовит Тома к возрождению на кладбище, но в самый последний момент, уже в лабиринте, заколдует кубок-портал в другое место, где и произойдет ритуал. Том будет думать, что я сторожу его на кладбище, поэтому не будет готов к нападению и не позовет с собой достаточно Пожирателей, чтобы противостоять Ордену.</p><p>— Он все еще хочет использовать мою кровь?</p><p>— Да, он хочет именно твою. Он все еще считает, что это верный ход, поскольку защита твоей матери спадет и он сможет к тебе прикоснуться.</p><p>— А если... — Гарри чуть прикусил губу, — ...если он не захочет убивать меня? В прошлый раз, когда он это сделал, время повернулось вспять.</p><p>— Это является нашей главной проблемой, — Дамблдор повернулся спиной к бескрайнему виду. Он очень твердо и очень серьезно смотрел на Гарри. — Волдеморт не должен засомневаться. Твоя смерть должна стать ключевой для него, и он создаст еще один крестраж — вероятно, последний. Его душа изорвана, и он понимает, что не может рвать ее до бесконечности. В какой-то момент силы его души может не хватить для того, чтобы вселиться в тело.</p><p>— Значит, я должен его взбесить, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. Он бесил Волдеморта одним своим существованием.</p><p>— Ты должен быть собой, — сказал Дамблдор. — Даже я не могу сказать тебе, что ты должен говорить Тому, — ты поймешь это сам. Но помни одно: он не должен схватить тебя. Если это случится — мы проиграли. Пусть он лучше сбежит ни с чем, чем заберет тебя.</p><p>Гарри молчал. Он понимал, конечно, он понимал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — мальчик поднял лицо и посмотрел на директора. Он понятия не имел, что в эту секунду Дамблдор увидел в его глазах, но профессор выглядел напряженным, преисполненным сомнения и страха. Казалось, что он боялся чего-то, что Гарри носил в себе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Лесу стоял удивительный запах. Пахло листвой, хвоей, цветами, травой, свежестью, жизнью, прохладой... Этот аромат был наполнен всем невинным и чистым, что несла в себе весна, и всем ярким, громким, бушующим, что несло лето. В воздухе звенел легкий стрекот птиц; жужжание насекомых, казалось, оплетает все вокруг, словно паутина. На границе Леса было светло и прекрасно, тьма, что таилась в чаще, боялась соваться сюда.<p>Гарри лежал на зеленой мягкой траве и смотрел в небо. Оно было невероятно глубоким, таким голубым, что резало глаз, — юноше казалось, что он не лежит, а летит, готовый ворваться в эту пучину и раствориться в ней. Восторженная легкость ощущалась во всем его теле, пальцы дрожали от нетерпения, и он всем своим существом тянулся ввысь, туда, где мерцало нечто загадочное и непостижимое.</p><p>Вдруг его покой был нарушен. Гарри не сразу понял, что произошло, но вдруг его щеке стало очень мокро. Он с удивлением оторвал себя от созерцания небес и огляделся, лениво ворочая головой: вокруг никого не было, только кусты шатались, качая зелеными листочками. Гарри пригляделся к этим кустам и не ошибся: через минуту над ветками показалась светловолосая голова. Вид серебристых волос не взволновал его — Гарри почудилось, будто кусочек пушистого облака, что одиноко плыло по небу, оторвался и свалился на острую зелень.</p><p>Но это оказалась всего лишь Полумна. Она поглядела на юношу своим привычным, вечно удивленным взглядом. На ее шее висел венок из ярко-желтых цветов, а в ушах качались серьги-редиски. </p><p>— Здравствуй, — тихим, немного отсутствующим, но приветливым голосом произнесла она. — Как поживаешь?</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри без труда улыбнулся. Он вытер свою мокрую щеку и кинул вопросительный взгляд в пространство. — Тут фестрал?</p><p>— Да, — Полумна тоже посмотрела в пустоту. Она вылезла из кустов, ни капли не смущаясь того, что веточки и листочки налипли на ее мантию и волосы. — Он пытается быть дружелюбным. Кажется, ты ему нравишься.</p><p>— Я рад, что он не наступил на меня, — Гарри поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь. Школьную форму он носить перестал: на нем были джинсы и растянутая футболка. Он поднял руку и повел в воздухе, ища животное. Наконец, ему удалось нащупать теплую, твердую и гладкую кожу на носу фестрала. Он немного погладил невидимого зверя, а потом отошел с поляны в сторону.</p><p>— Он бы этого не сделал, — заметила Полумна. Она вытащила из кармана кусок сырого, влажного мяса и кинула на землю. Через пару секунд мясо исчезло. — Он не знает, как показать свою любовь.</p><p>— А что ты тут делаешь? Просто приходишь их кормить?</p><p>— Да, — девочка достала новый кусок и кинула на другой край поляны. Тот тоже исчез. — Такой хороший день, я думаю, фестралы будут рады угощению. И я собираюсь пойти на озеро.</p><p>— На озеро?</p><p>— А ты не знаешь? — светлые брови Полумны приподнялись. — Решили устроить купание. Кстати, тебя искали твои друзья, — она задумчиво пожевала губу. — Это было... около часа назад.</p><p>— Озеро холодное, — буркнул Гарри. Рон и Гермиона искали его, конечно. И Седрик, вероятно, тоже. Ему следовало пойти к ним.</p><p>— Вполне ничего, — Полумна кинула последний кусок и потянулась за палочкой, чтобы очистить свои руки. — Пойдем на озеро? </p><p>Гарри с тоской обернулся на свою поляну. Теперь он видел, что трава примята в некоторых местах. Этот Лес был домом фестралов, он не должен был оставаться тут надолго.</p><p>Гарри отправился с Полумной на озеро. Ему было тепло и уютно, он почему-то чувствовал себя стариком, доживающим блаженные деньки. Волосы Лавгуд сверкали, и их пушистая белизна напоминала Гарри о чем-то ином, о чем-то возвышенном и горячем, что текло внутри него, словно сироп. Мальчику легко дышалось, воздух входил в его легкие, похожие на летний сквозняк, и тут же убегал.</p><p>— Ты счастлива? — вдруг спросил он. </p><p>— Да, — почти не задумываясь, ответила Полумна. Она прикрыла глаза и шла, подставляя лицо солнцу. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что на ее носу появились бледные веснушки. Это отчего-то вызвало в нем теплую волну нежности и признательности: эта девочка продолжала греться на солнце, дышать ароматом Леса и кормить зверей, несмотря на все ужасы, что происходили вокруг. Блаженное незнание спасало ее: она могла сказать, что она счастлива.</p><p>Какое-то время они шли молча. Впереди уже показалось озеро, и Гарри увидел толпу студентов, растянувшуюся по берегу. Его сердце забилось быстрей, гриффиндорец взглянул на свою спутницу и увидел странное, вопрошающее выражение на ее лице. Это сказало ему неожиданно много.</p><p>— Он хороший парень, — сказал мальчик, не сбавляя шага. — Характер не самый сладкий, но он неплохой. И он волнуется за тебя.</p><p>— Ты ошибаешься, — Полумна нежно ему улыбнулась. — Не беспокойся на этот счет, Гарри. У меня все очень-очень хорошо. А этим летом мы поедем в экспедицию... </p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он понимал, что это его совсем не касается, поэтому перестал упорствовать. Он уважал желание Полумны молчать — может, девочке было и невдомек, что вокруг нее происходило нечто особенное, по-настоящему прекрасное. В конце концов, она вся была устремлена куда-то вверх, в свои грезы и мысли. Времени на земные тревоги почти не оставалось.</p><p>К озеру они подошли совсем скоро. Гарри без труда нашел свою компанию. По случаю теплого дня многие сменили мантии на что-нибудь более удобное: Гермиона в джинсах и рубашке сидела на бревне, читая книгу, а рядом расположилась Джинни в короткой юбке и майке. Она пыталась загорать, но ей постоянно мешали мальчишки, прыгающие вокруг и заслоняющие солнце. Мокрые Фред и Джордж пытались поймать Рона и забросить его в холодное озеро — Рон, с которого уже успели стянуть футболку, убегал от них, вереща. Впрочем, довольно многие опасались воды — Гарри был прав, та была очень холодной. Однако дурмстрангцы и несколько старшекурсников, желающих впечатлить своих дам, спокойно купались. Со своего места Гарри увидел Белизара и Джованну — те были совсем далеко, но не выглядели недовольными. Джованна улыбалась.</p><p>— Гарри, — раздался знакомый голос. Гриффиндорец обернулся и усмехнулся: к нему шел Седрик. Диггори был в одних плавках, и на его обнаженной груди и животе блестели капли воды, срывающиеся с потемневших волос. Девушки вокруг ахали, глядя на его мускулистый торс и длинные ноги, и это было вполне объяснимо. Зрелище было весьма, весьма привлекательным, но Гарри был категорически против, когда юноша попытался обнять его: тот был холодным, как ледышка.</p><p>— Ты меня заморозишь, — сказал он, упираясь рукой в грудь юноши. Мальчик ощутил странное тепло под пальцами: грудь Седрика была очень твердой, холодной и мокрой, но кожа казалась воспламеняющей.</p><p>— Я тебя потом согрею, — засмеялся Седрик и таки ухватил Гарри руками, заставляя мурашки бежать по его телу. — По-моему, ты хочешь искупаться.</p><p>— Нет, я не хочу! — Гарри попытался отбиться, но рядом, словно из-под земли, появился Фред. Джордж стоял в стороне, крепко держа Рона.</p><p>— Поддерживаю решение Диггори, — воскликнул Фред. — Твои глаза молят нас бросить тебя в озеро.</p><p>— Вы не посмеете, — Гарри заозирался, ища спасения. Полумна и Джинни хихикали, стоя в стороне. Гермиона качала головой, но не вмешивалась: видимо, она уже поссорилась с кем-то из-за этого купания.</p><p>— О-о-о, — потянул дерзко улыбающийся Фред, наклоняясь и хватая Гарри за ноги, крепко сжимая его лодыжки. — Вы слышали это? — Уизли сверкнул глазами, сидя перед ним. — Давай, Гарри, попробуй от нас убежать. Малыш Ронни не смог.</p><p>Седрик ухватил Гарри за руки, и они вдвоем с Фредом, не слушая возмущенных речей несчастного гриффиндорца, потащили его к воде. Можно было использовать волшебную палочку, но все вокруг будто приняли негласный закон исключительно немагического веселья; так было интересней: Джордж хохотал, словно безумец, пока, взяв несчастного на руки, тащил Рона к воде. В какой-то момент Рон перестал кричать и надулся: он мрачно смотрел на брата, перестав колотить того по спине.</p><p>Седрик и Фред безжалостно бросили Гарри в воду в нескольких шагах от берега. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул: она была ледяной. Рядом упал Рон, вскрикнувший и тут же начавший отплевываться. По берегу разнесся смех: за этим шоу многие наблюдали. Гарри не желал знать, кто именно обратил внимание на его унижение: ему было весело и легко, хоть он и знал, что все это — самообман.</p><p>— Мы должны отомстить, — прорычал Рон, мгновенно вскакивая на ноги. Он выхватил из кармана волшебную палочку (та чудом не упала) и нацелил ее Джорджу в грудь. Тот шутливо приподнял руки.</p><p>— Что ты сделаешь, Ронни? — ухмыльнулся он. Гарри тоже поднялся, но участия в мести принимать не стремился: он осуждающе косился на Седрика, демонстративно отворачиваясь от него.</p><p>Рон покраснел от унижения. Он словно тужился, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, и вдруг идея родилась в его мозгу.</p><p>— <i>Вингардиум Левиоса</i>, — крикнул он, опустив палочку и делая ей резкое движение вперед. Вода под его ногами взбугрилась неожиданно высокой и сильной волной и полетела в Джорджа. Тот, благодаря своей реакции, резко отпрыгнул в сторону, попав в объятия Фреда, а струя воды продолжила свой полет. Гарри заметил, что катастрофа неизбежна, в самый последний момент: когда уже раздался крик. Гермиона и Джинни, мокрые с ног до головы, яростно смотрели на Рона. </p><p>— Рон Уизли! — хором прокричали они, двигаясь к берегу. Мальчик побелел от страха, завертел головой и не придумал ничего лучше, чем броситься в озеро и отплыть подальше от берега, крепко сжимая палочку в руке. Про холод он забыл: страх перед разъяренными сестрицей и подругой кипел в его крови адреналином.</p><p>Гарри хохотал. Он знал, что этим лишь навлекает на себя гнев девчонок, но отчего-то ему было так смешно. Он почувствовал, что падает, но Седрик поддержал его. Наверное, это выглядело совсем неправильно в глазах тех, кто расположился на берегу, но Гарри было все равно. Он чувствовал твердое плечо, ему было холодно, и только тепло чужого тела могло его согреть.</p><p>— Надо бы забросить сюда кого-нибудь еще, — сказал Фред, глядя на Гарри и Седрика. — А то наши жертвы быстро разбегаются.</p><p>— Как насчет нашей милой сестры? — Джордж кинул лукавый взгляд в сторону Джинни, но тут же отступил, заметив ее взгляд. — Шучу-шучу, конечно.</p><p>— Какие же все мальчишки... — Гермиона закатила глаза и отправилась к своему бревну, чтобы высушить одежду и книгу.</p><p>— ...идиоты, — закончила за нее ухмыляющаяся Джинни.</p><p>Гарри вернулся на берег лишь для того, чтобы снять одежду. У него не было с собой плавок, но он вполне мог плавать в простых черных трусах. Вода больше не казалась ему холодной. Седрик, посмеиваясь, повел его на глубину — там была отвратительно холодная вода, но все терпели. Рон тоже был там: Уизли, кажется, совершенно ошалел от своей смелости и весело плескал водой в дурмстранговских девушек. Те, вопреки всему, против не были. </p><p>Гарри был рад, что атмосфера веселья царила кругом и не спадала до тех пор, пока звон колокола не позвал всех на ужин. Юноша давно уже не развлекался так, как сегодня, и он понимал, что друзья это заметили: обиды были забыты или спрятаны в темные уголки, а дружественная радость и поддержка разлились в воздухе.</p><p>Гарри был счастлив, что его последний день был именно таким. Он словно запечатлел в своей памяти смеющееся лицо каждого, кого встретил. Только одного лица он не видел и не пытался увидеть: Гарри знал, что Малфой был там и видел все, что происходило, но не искал контакта. Ему не хотелось запоминать Драко таким: стоящим в толпе слизеринцев, ухмыляющимся и кривящимся. Ему нужен был другой Драко, и Гарри знал, что еще встретится с ним, что их время еще придет.</p><p>По дороге к замку Гермиона ненавязчиво потянула Гарри в сторону. Они чуть замедлили шаг, отставая от своих. Грейнджер сначала молчала, странно смущенная и пожёвывающая губу, а потом, вскинув на Гарри взгляд темных глаз, неуверенно спросила:</p><p>— Седрик хороший парень, да?</p><p>— Ты сама убеждала в этом Рона, — заметил Гарри. Он не волновался: он догадался, что за этим последует.</p><p>— Тогда я не знала его так хорошо и опиралась только на факты о его манерах общения, успехах в учебе и, пожалуй, внешности, — девочка улыбнулась. — Он ведь, и правда, очень красивый.</p><p>— Да, — послушно согласился Гарри. — Очень красивый.</p><p>— Так вы встречаетесь? — как бы между прочим спросила Гермиона. Теперь она смотрела только вперед, на замок, но Гарри знал, что она следит за ним боковым зрением. Она это умела.</p><p>— Да, — вновь подтвердил ее слова Гарри. Это далось ему невероятно легко, зато Гермиона вздрогнула и сбилась с шагу. Она помолчала пару секунд, обдумывая его слова.</p><p>— Рону лучше не знать, — решила она. — До него не дойдет, пока вы не начнете целоваться на его глазах. Но я думаю... он, конечно, примет это, но может и вспылить поначалу. Мы и так, — она вздохнула, — в последнее время часто ссоримся.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь говорить Рону, пока это не будет необходимо, — успокоил ее Гарри. — Я еще сам не решил, что тут происходит.</p><p>— Ну, ты нравишься Седрику. Это видно, — Гермиона с печалью взглянула на Гарри. — Это видно Джинни. Ты не замечаешь, как она смотрит на тебя.</p><p>— Я знаю, просто, — гриффиндорец неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе. Проблема с Джинни больше не волновала его. У него не было времени, чтобы ее успокоить, объяснить ей что-нибудь. Его испытание было уже завтра. — Я ничего не могу сделать.</p><p>— Понимаю, — Гермиона взяла его под руку, заставляя ускорить ход. — Я поговорю с ней.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепнул Гарри. Грейнджер сможет успокоить Джинни после того, что произойдет. Все будут счастливы, в конце концов.</p><p>Гарри провел свой вечер в теплой гостиной. Это был один из самых теплых, уютных и домашних вечеров, которые когда-либо приходились на его долю. Он сидел на диване, обхватив колени руками, и наслаждался жизнью гостиной. Голоса друзей, смех, шорохи, скрипы, шелест страниц, брань, снова смех, треск поленьев... Все это жило вокруг него, потоками лилось сквозь его тело и сознание, оставляя в памяти неизгладимые образы. Гарри ни о чем не думал: он словно остекленел внутри. Страдания и мрак, что мучали его, исчезли — он был как ребенок, готовый на все и не понимающий ничего. Он улыбался потому, что его губы желали этого, он смотрел и впитывал, участвовал в этом живительном процессе и в то же время был лишь наблюдателем. Ничто его не касалось, хотя он был частью всего, — в этом состоянии Гарри провел весь вечер, и он был невероятно доволен этим. Гриффиндорец был опустошен и от этого счастлив — его друзья, наконец, были такими, какими он всегда желал их видеть.</p><p>Ни тени беспокойства не пролетело над гостиной в этот вечер. Волдеморт и вся его темная армия были бессильны перед красным мирком.</p><p>Правда, это продолжалось недолго.</p><p>На следующий день все закончилось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это были долгие несколько часов. Казалось, что за это время можно успеть все на свете: Гарри обошел едва ли не весь замок, заглянув в каждый свой класс, в пустой закуток, на крышу... Все места, которые значили для него хоть немного, он посетил, мысленно прощаясь с ними. Прощаясь с Хогвартсом.<p>Он столкнулся с Пивзом и даже посмеялся над тем, как тот пытается попасть в него бомбой-вонючкой. Встретил Ника, вежливо послушал его причитания о том, что его не принимают в очередной призрачный клуб из-за не до конца отрубленной головы. Гарри даже сходил в теплицу и некоторое время рассматривал лескирет, который они вырастили с Невиллом, — растение давно превратилось в кустик и чувствовало себя прекрасно.</p><p>Гриффиндорец решил не посещать таинственный дом в Лесу, чтобы повидаться с Лили. Это было больней, чем казалось. Последний раз он был там вместе с Сириусом, и это было приятным, легким вечерком. Пусть лучше Лили запомнит его таким, а он не будет видеть ее в последнюю возможную для них секунду.</p><p>Гарри почти весь день передвигался под мантией-невидимкой, снимая ее лишь на время. Ему не хотелось попадаться на глаза студентам: не хотелось ощущать ни поддержки, ни презрения. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось ощущать, потому что сейчас все чувства сворачивали в сторону глухой тоски и ноющей боли в груди. То окрыленное счастье, охватившее его накануне вечером, превратилось в дым и казалось сном. Впрочем, вся его жизнь до этой секунды казалась сном.</p><p>Порой Гарри думал, что сейчас заплачет, свернувшись в каком-нибудь уголке, но отчего-то глаза его были сухи. Мальчик был словно статуя, заполненная изнутри сдерживаемым напряжением. Он еще надеялся на что-то, хотя груз тяжелых, печальных чувств опускался на него, грозя навалиться в любой момент и все ожидая чего-то, — видно, удара молнии, способного разрубить последнюю нить.</p><p>Гарри написал письма для Рона и Гермионы, в которых извинялся за то, что так многое скрывал от них, и признавался в том, как он сильно любит и дорожит ими. У него нашлось письмо и для Сириуса, и для Седрика — правда, они оба были преисполнены сожалений и извинений. Гарри с трудом мог подобрать слова: он был не силен в выражении чувств.</p><p>Написать Драко у него не вышло. Гарри просто не мог выразить то, что ощущал, словами. Он целый день пытался найти Малфоя, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Впрочем, Гарри не чувствовал безысходности. Нечто внутри него верило, что они еще встретятся сегодня. Маленькое, живое, наивное и влюбленное нечто — самое светлое, что было у него.</p><p>Лишь после продолжительных мучений Гарри сумел нацарапать крошечное послание, которое даже нельзя было назвать письмом, потому что оно содержало только просьбы.</p><p>
  <i>Когда сможешь, освободи своего домового эльфа по имени Добби. <br/>Пожалуйста.<br/>Прости меня.</i>
</p><p>Гарри чувствовал себя жалким. Несчастным. Маленьким и слабым. Он сложил все письма, подписал и аккуратно разложил по кровати. Рядом он поместил свое завещание, а потом заколдовал полог, чтобы добраться до посланий было невозможно до тех пор, пока все не закончится.</p><p>Теперь он был почти готов.</p><p>Гарри хотел еще немного побродить по замку, но не сумел. В спальню, которая пустовала весь день, ввалился Рон, видимо, искавший друга.</p><p>— Вот ты где! — воскликнул он. — Ты где был весь день?</p><p>— Гулял, — просто ответил Гарри. Ему было странно смотреть на друга: он мысленно попрощался с ним еще вчера. Сейчас же Рон не казался Роном — он словно прятался за стеклом.</p><p>— Пойдем, — Уизли ухватил его локоть и потащил на лестницу. — Там Гермиона ждет.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Ему больше нечего было делать. Он был маленьким камушком, достигшим толщи воды и медленно опускающимся вниз.</p><p>В гостиной его ждали гриффиндорцы. Шквал их голосов обрушился на юношу, стоило ему переступить порог.</p><p>— Гарри! Наконец-то!<br/>— Удачи тебе сегодня!<br/>— Ты всех порвешь!<br/>— Мы болеем за тебя!</p><p>Гарри оставалось лишь улыбаться и кивать. Его усадили на диван и стиснули со всех сторон, мешая дышать. </p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивала Гермиона. Гарри пожимал плечами. Ему не удавалось и слова вставить — так громко все вокруг болтали. Парвати Патил даже умудрилась схватить его за руку, рассказывая о плакате, который сделали девочки. Они все очень рассердились, узнав, что пуффендуйцы сделали свой плакат, но Полумна Лавгуд обещала надеть свою львиную шляпу, чтобы было колоритнее. Гарри был согласен на все: на плакат, на шляпу, на флаг, хоть на целый стенд, лишь бы его отпустили к окну.</p><p>Впрочем, его желания никого не волновали, и до самого ужина Гарри тонул в алом море, поглощающем все его чувства. Гриффиндорец сидел на своем диване, сжавшись между Гермионой и Фредом, и слушал, слушал, слушал... Иногда ему казалось, что это вовсе не голоса, не смех вьются вокруг него, что это крик чаек над пучиной, в которую он сорвался. Или крики ворон над его телом.</p><p>Все прекратилось со звоном колокола. Его тяжелый, гулкий вой разбил этот кричащий шар, и мальчик оказался на свободе.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы всей толпой отправились на ужин. Гарри оказался в эпицентре: даже за столом все сдвинулись друг к другу поближе, хотя обычно растягивались от края до края. Юноша с трудом смог поймать в толпе взгляд Седрика, выглядящего напряженным и немного напуганным тем, как плотно его окружили друзья. Гарри лишь улыбнулся приятелю: сегодня они вновь стали соперниками.</p><p>Несмотря на обилие праздничных блюд, гриффиндорец не съел ни кусочка. Он лишь выпил стакан сока, чтобы промочить горло: во рту было сухо и разливалась горечь. Мальчик сидел и смотрел перед собой, никого больше не слушая: в него медленно, капля за каплей, проникало смирение и осознание. Странно, но весь этот день внутри него еще жила какая-то искра, она билась, словно мотылек около стекла, и отчего-то именно звон тарелок и запах еды окончательно ее убили. Волшебный потолок медленно окрашивался в фиолетовые тона. Дышать отчего-то становилось все труднее и труднее, и с каждой секундой Гарри чувствовал, как новый толчок какого-то животного, панического страха заставляет его сердце дрожать. Ладони мальчика вспотели, и мысли вдруг завертелись, словно вихрь: жить, жить, жить...</p><p>Гарри поднял лицо и сразу же увидел того, кого искал целый день. Это было словно знамением, явлением чудодейственного света во мраке: гриффиндорец вспомнил белую руку, замаранную Черной меткой, и это толкнуло его прочь от страха, назад к тяжелой готовности. И последней каплей его внутренней уверенности был взгляд Малфоя — тот посмотрел прямо на Гарри, посмотрел без злобы, презрения, раздражения и всех тех чувств, которыми он обильно делился в последнее время. Гарри показалось, что тот Драко, с которым он был в Комнате, с которым он был весь этот год, вернулся, но Малфой был слишком далеко и поспешно отвернулся, жестоко лишив Гарри утешения.</p><p>— Ау, — перед лицом гриффиндорца вдруг замелькала чья-то ладонь. Юноша вздрогнул и повернул голову: Рон удивленно поглядывал на него.</p><p>— Ты еще здесь, дружище? — спросил он, явно сомневаясь.</p><p>— Я просто задумался.</p><p>— Т-ш-ш, думаю, сейчас объявят, — шепотом произнесла Гермиона, кивая в сторону преподавательского стола. Гарри почти не смотрел в ту сторону, боясь взглядов, которые его там ждут, но все-таки он осмелился поднять взор. Профессора тихо переговаривались, уже закончив свой ужин, но услышать их разговор было невозможно из-за шума в зале. Дамблдор кивал, стуча пальцами по столу, а потом поднялся. Он обвел взглядом зал и улыбнулся, студенты затихли.</p><p>— Леди и джентльмены, — начал он, — через пять минут я приглашаю всех вас проследовать на поле для квиддича, где начнется третье, решающее состязание Турнира Трех Волшебников. Чемпионы, прошу вас последовать в комнату, примыкающую к залу, для получения последних указаний.</p><p>Гарри поднялся. Друзья пожелали ему удачи и отправились к выходу. Гриффиндорец какое-то время стоял на месте: он смотрел, как последнее его незавершенное дело уходит вместе со слизеринцами, и горечь утраты остро пронизывала его. Но делать было нечего: он, Седрик, Белизар и Флер отправились к неприметной дверце.</p><p>Там их ждали директора и профессор МакГонагалл, ответственная за безопасность.</p><p>— Мы будем патрулировать снаружи, — сообщила профессор МакГонагалл, когда чемпионы выстроились перед ней. Гарри ощутил тяжелую руку Дамблдора на своем плече: это чувство вдавило его в пол со страшной силой. — Если вы почувствуете, что не справляетесь и вам нужна помощь, пошлите в небо сноп красных искр, и мы тут же придем на помощь. Все ясно?</p><p>Все кивнули. Говорить было тяжело.</p><p>Мадам Максим и Каркаров увели своих чемпионов в сторону, давая советы. Флер была бледной, немного дрожала, но в ее глазах горела твердая решимость. Она резко кивала на слова своей директрисы. Белизар же... Он не выглядел взволнованным и почти насмешливо смотрел на Каркарова, со злобным ехидством шепчущего ему что-то. Взгляды Гарри и Генчева столкнулись: Белизар ухмыльнулся и шевельнул бровями, а глаза его вмиг угрожающе потемнели.</p><p>Теперь Гарри знал причину.</p><p>Тем временем Дамблдор говорил с ним и с Седриком:</p><p>— Вы справитесь, мальчики. Главное верить в себя и не пасовать перед трудностями. Вы очень сильные волшебники, и мистеру Генчеву и мисс Делакур нужно очень постараться, чтобы обойти вас, — Дамблдор с ласковым выражением лица смотрел на обоих чемпионов. Пуффендуец поджимал губы и тяжело дышал, пытаясь настроиться. Гарри же и вовсе будто не дышал. Он видел особый блеск в глазах директора, когда тот смотрел на него. Это были безмолвные слова, которые взгляд профессора вливал в его голову: что ж, это было последним напутствием.</p><p>— Пора, — наконец, сказал Дамблдор. Это прозвучало чуть громче, чуть значимей, чем нужно было. Гарри опустил лицо, не желая показать ужас, терзавший его, и двинулся к выходу. Они шли, разбившись на группки, и Дамблдор шел рядом с ним. Его мантия шуршала по полу, и этот звук был похож на шуршание змеи, ползущей по камням.</p><p>Гарри дрожал. Ему было страшно.</p><p>— Я должен предупредить тебя, Гарри, — шепнул вдруг Дамблдор. В руках у него была палочка, и мальчик понял, что их сейчас не слышат. — Я покину стадион прямо сейчас, и на трибуне будет сидеть мой брат Аберфорт под Оборотным зельем. Я же под чарами невидимости буду ждать в назначенном месте.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Дамблдор еще раз коснулся его плеча.</p><p>— Я горжусь тобой, Гарри.</p><p>Мальчик смог лишь кивнуть. Директор снял с них все заклинания, и процессия вышла на улицу. Небо окрасилось в иссиня-черные тона, яркие звезды зажглись на нем, и в темноте стадион казался пылающим костром из-за фонариков. Свежий воздух ворвался в грудь Гарри, дав ему чуть успокоиться. Не было смысла больше бояться, сражаться, волноваться — все было бессмысленно. Гарри знал, что сможет ощутить полное растворение в ощущении конца, когда закончит свое последнее дело. Он не мог... не мог уйти просто так.</p><p>Они быстро дошли до стадиона. Там их пути разминулись: директора направились к судейскому столу, а чемпионы должны были пройти по дорожке и выйти на ярко освещенный участок поля, откуда начинался вход в лабиринт. Гарри кинул последний взгляд в сторону Дамблдора, но увидел лишь мадам Максим и учеников, столпившихся внизу и ждущих, когда им дадут пройти к их местам. Когда на трибуне наконец мелькнула голова директора, старик уже не смотрел в сторону Гарри: он был молчалив и сосредоточен, как и положено человеку, волнующемуся за своих подопечных.</p><p>Возможно, это был уже не он.</p><p>Студенты расступались перед чемпионами. Крики и топот сотни шагов звучали в воздухе. Гарри видел впереди свет, который должен был стать его последним светом, видел колышущуюся траву, видел плакат «Гарри Поттер лучше всех!» на противоположной стороне, видел звезды, фонари, цветные шарфы... Он шел по этому крошечному проходу между трибунами так долго, будто тот был длиной в несколько километров, и когда оставалось всего несколько шагов...</p><p>— Отсюда ничего не видно, — капризный голос оказался единственным, что он услышал в этом адском гомоне. — Пошли к Нотту, он хорошие места нашел. А малолеток прогоним.</p><p>— Вот тебе не лень туда идти...</p><p>Гарри резко остановился. Малфой стоял прямо над ним, всего на две ступеньки выше, и тянул за собой Блейза, пытаясь спуститься и перейти к другим местам. Впрочем, он был не единственным: толпа на трибунах непрерывно двигалась.</p><p>У Гарри была всего лишь пара секунд для принятия решения. Белизар уже дошел до площадки, нужно было идти следом, но его сердце так колотилось, отбивая последние, горячие секунды, когда невыносимо сильное чувство горело в нем, что не было сил отвести взгляда. Гарри поднял руку и ухватил Малфоя за карман мантии, резко потянув на себя: слизеринец вскрикнул и непременно свалился бы, если бы Забини не поймал его за руку.</p><p>— Какого черта?! — зарычал Малфой. — Что за придурок... — он посмотрел вниз и увидел Гарри. Забини тоже взглянул на виновника крошечного происшествия и нахмурился. Он пару секунд смотрел на чемпиона, на людей, двигающихся вверх по трибунам, на Бэгмена, уже держащего палочку наготове у своего горла... </p><p>Гарри так и не понял, что в этот момент промелькнуло в голове Забини, но Блейз вдруг сжал губы и отпустил Драко, чуть оттолкнув его от себя. Малфой, уже восстановивший понимание происходящего, спрыгнул вниз, потеряв опору, и вперил совершенно бешеный, белый взгляд в Гарри. Он открыл рот, чтобы разразиться злобной тирадой, но Гарри некогда было его слушать: гриффиндорец, недолго думая, начал толкать его в грудь, заставляя отступать к балкам и столбам, на которых держались трибуны.</p><p>— Что ты творишь? — разъяренно зашипел Драко, но Гарри лишь покачал головой. Он схватил Драко за руку и затащил под трибуну, в темноту, где пахло сыростью и паутина оплетала потолок. Свет проникал сюда только сквозь щели.</p><p>— У меня больше нет времени, — быстро зашептал Гарри, озираясь по сторонам. Он боялся, что их поймают, он чувствовал, как нечто тянет его прочь, но он должен был, должен был... — Мне уже нужно идти.</p><p>— Так вали, идиот, — Малфой вырвал свои руки из захвата его пальцев. — Ты с ума сошел?! — он попытался отпихнуть Гарри от себя, но тот не желал отходить. Это были его последние секунды, последний раз, когда он видит Драко; он не мог просто уйти. </p><p>— Драко, пожалуйста...</p><p>— Там может быть мой отец! — Малфой попытался сбежать, но Гарри обхватил его руками, стиснув худые плечи. — Поттер, там мой отец! — поняв, что просто так из этой темноты не вырваться, Малфой начал кричать, но из-за того, что им нужно было прятаться, крики его были очень тихие. — Поттер, ты... ты чокнутый! Нас видели, придурок, нас видели! Что ты творишь? Немедленно отпусти меня!</p><p>Гарри зажал ему рот ладонью, и Малфой не преминул тут же впиться в его руку своими острыми зубами. Боль была неприятной, но, видит Мерлин, Гарри готов был терпеть и большую боль, лишь бы остаться здесь и закончить свою бессвязную речь.</p><p>— Послушай меня, — горячо забормотал он, прижимая Малфоя к одной из балок. Те были так низко, что слизеринец неудобно упирался в одну из них головой, — просто послушай... Я знаю, что я обещал больше не приближаться к тебе, но сейчас это, правда, важно. Не отталкивай меня, — в его голосе появились такие жалостливые, молящие нотки, что Гарри сам начал себя презирать. Он так сильно хотел побыть с Драко последнюю секунду, оставить себе теплое воспоминание, которое бы согрело его в тот момент, когда зеленая вспышка полетит в его сторону, что позабыл об упрямом характере Малфоя. </p><p>Малфой прищурился. Гарри убрал окровавленную, болящую ладонь от его рта.</p><p>— Ты не представляешь, что ты наделал, — с тихой, бурлящей злобой процедил Драко. Он больше не пытался вырваться, просто стоял и смотрел, и Гарри было больно от его взгляда. Ему казалось, что Малфой обижен, что его серые глаза скрывают муку и задушенный нежный порыв, но потом он понимал, что все это — лишь его собственные фантазии.</p><p>Драко его не любил. Ему было неприятно от того, что Гарри так крепко держал его в своих руках, так нуждался в нем и почти молил о крошечной секунде.</p><p>— Прости, я не могу иначе, — Гарри отпустил его плечи. — Я искал тебя весь день и только сейчас нашел...</p><p>— Ты обещал, что больше не тронешь меня, — слова были ядом, срывавшимся с бледных губ Малфоя.</p><p>Гарри слышал, как топот наверху становится тише. Студенты усаживались и ждали. У него оставались секунды.</p><p>— У меня нет на это времени, — резко сказал он. — Я должен уходить. Я обещаю, что больше <i>никогда</i> не прикоснусь к тебе, не скажу тебе ни слова, только... можно я тебя еще раз поцелую?</p><p>Глаза Малфоя расширились, а рот приоткрылся. На мгновение он показался растерянным и сбитым с толку, словно он ожидал от Гарри чего-то иного, но потом упрямство и обида вернулись. Он прижался к балке, отодвигаясь от Гарри как можно дальше.</p><p>— Нет, — сипло бросил он. — Нельзя, Поттер. Это никогда больше не повторится.</p><p>Гарри был беспомощен перед ним. Малфой говорил твердо, с такой уверенностью, будто он готов был драться, если Гарри попробует податься вперед.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — он готов был умолять его. Ему нужно было это — последнее сладкое воспоминание. Он не хотел, чтобы все решилось на моменте злобы и неприязни. — Я обещаю, больше никогда...</p><p>— Ты только что нарушил свое обещание. Тебе нельзя верить, — Малфой скрестил руки на груди. — Убирайся, чертов чемпион, тебя уже ждут.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Он слышал, что наверху что-то происходит, возможно, начался переполох, но из-за шума было неясно, зовут его или же просто болтают. В любом случае, нужно было уходить. Он подводил Дамблдора, сохраняя свое время.</p><p>Но его сердце еще билось. Оно хотело, оно наполнялось чистой силой просто от осознания, что тот, к кому Гарри оказался так привязан, был рядом. Малфой смотрел на него с видом зверя, готового обороняться, но и Гарри был зверем сейчас, разве что его вели на бойню, а Драко мог упорхнуть на волю.</p><p>Гриффиндорец стиснул зубы и просто кинулся вперед. Он обхватил юношу руками и прижался к нему на мгновение, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо и чувствуя прикосновения шелковых волос. Ему в нос ударил аромат чего-то травяного, свежего, такого чистого и невинного — наконец-то защипало в глазах, и Гарри зажмурился, не позволяя себе плакать.</p><p>— Я... — судорожно зашептал он. Его губы чуть касались нежной шеи. — Драко, я...</p><p>Что-то сжалось в его горле, и Гарри не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он задрожал, перед глазами все поплыло, и юноша еще крепче обнял Драко, наслаждаясь ответной дрожью его твердого, страстного тела, мечтая впитать в себя этот момент без остатка.</p><p>Все прекратилось неожиданно резко. Малфой подобрался, словно кот; его руки, прижатые к груди, распрямились, и Гарри отлетел назад. Он ударился спиной об один из столбов, охнув от боли, запнулся о собственную ногу и рухнул на землю. Раненая ладонь тут же вспыхнула болезненной резью: острые травинки впились в нее. Гарри застонал и попытался подняться, но рядом уже стоял Драко, нависающий над ним и смотрящий вниз с безграничным отвращением, будто Гарри был раздавленным тараканом на его пути.</p><p>— Ты жалок, — выплюнул он. — И эгоистичен. Ты корил меня за это, что я думаю только о себе, а теперь сам... просто делаешь, что хочешь, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что это значит для меня. Ты не один здесь, Поттер, ты не можешь просто схватить меня, наплести какой-то чуши и ждать, что я вдруг кинусь тебе на шею. Мне неприятно, когда ты так делаешь, я не влюбленная в тебя девчонка! И я не твой дружок, а то, что было... было тогда, ничего не значило, потому что я сходил с ума, я был болен происходящим, я запутался во всем, — его глаза невероятно ярко заблестели, а губы задрожали. — Если ты не можешь делать вид, что все по-прежнему и мы все те же враги, то просто держись от меня подальше, а я буду держаться от тебя. Хватит меня мучить, я... так больше не могу, — Драко отступил на шаг и закрыл лицо ладонью, а когда убрал руку прочь, то взгляд его стал совершенно больным, как у сумасшедшего, и полным страдания. — Ненавижу тебя, — бросил юноша и кинулся к дыре, через которую его сюда затащили. </p><p>Гарри выслушал все, что он сказал, сидя на сырой земле. Он смотрел, как Драко убегает прочь, и не мог ни шевельнуться, ни произнести хоть слово. У него в груди пульсировало нечто, прожигающее дыру, а щеки были совсем мокрыми, — Гарри и не заметил, как все те страдания, все те слезы и хрипы, которые он сдерживал весь день, вырвались из него. Ему было невероятно плохо и больно, и не только произошедшее было тому виной. Он резко зажал рот рукой, не давая себе позорно застонать: поджав колени к груди, мальчик некоторое время просто сидел, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, судорожно дыша и пытаясь прийти в себя. Тонкое сверло впивалось в его висок, точно такое же терзало его сердце. Гарри чувствовал себя развалиной, грудой осколков, разодранной раной, из которой литрами лилась кровь.</p><p>Он попытался подняться, но ничего не вышло: колени дрожали. Паника охватила тело Гарри и его бушующие мысли; крошечное, умершее тельце внутри него, принадлежавшее тому наивному, дрожащему, отданному любви существу, казалось невероятно тяжелым.</p><p>«Вставай», — приказал Гарри себе и поднялся. Он с трудом передвигал свои каменные ноги, добираясь до выхода.</p><p>Вдруг перед ним выросла тень, заслонившая свет.</p><p>— Что ты творишь, мальчишка? — Снейп скользнул в темноту, становясь рядом и крепко хватая Гарри за плечо. Кажется, он был рассержен, но стоило ему увидеть лицо юноши, как негодование исчезло из его черных глаз. Снейп убрал свою руку, будто обжегшись. </p><p>— Меня ищут? — просипел Гарри.</p><p>— Да, — коротко ответил профессор, странно глядя на гриффиндорца. — Ты можешь идти?</p><p>— Могу, — Гарри мотнул головой, потер лицо и вылез из-под трибун. Он не хотел говорить со Снейпом. Он больше ни с кем не хотел говорить. </p><p>— Вон Поттер! — раздалось откуда-то сверху, и тут же со всех сторон начали доноситься удивленные и возмущенные возгласы.</p><p>— Гарри, давай скорее сюда, — голос Бэгмена, усиленный заклинанием, разнесся над стадионом. </p><p>— Поттер, — Снейп шел за ним следом. Он остановился около края поля, неподалеку от остальных взволнованных профессоров. Гарри обернулся: он с болью посмотрел на зельевара. Тот был нахмурен и недоволен происходящим. — Ты взял зелье?</p><p>Гарри слабо улыбнулся и мотнул головой. Он одними губами шепнул: «Прощайте», — окинул мужчину благодарным взором и поспешил к Бэгмену, больше не глядя назад. Перед глазами все еще плыло, губы были солеными, а головная боль с каждой секундой усиливалась. Произошедшее под трибунами ударило по нему так сильно, что выбило прочь его смятение, оставив только болезненное ощущение проигрыша. Мальчик, опустив лицо, встал рядом с Бэгменом: он не хотел, чтобы все заметили его красные глаза.</p><p>— Все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Бэгмен, сняв заклинание и говоря хриплым голосом. Гарри кивнул, ощутив, как мужчина похлопал его по спине, видимо, решив, что юный чемпион просто разволновался. — Начнем?</p><p>Гарри еще раз кивнул. Людо коснулся палочкой своего горла и произнес:</p><p>— <i>Сонорус!</i> — его голос тут же взлетел над стадионом, достигая самых дальних его уголков. — Леди и джентльмены! Небольшая заминка улажена, и все чемпионы готовы приступить к третьему испытанию Турнира Трех Волшебников! Напоминаю, что нашим чемпионам предстоит пройти по лабиринту, полному опасностей, и добраться до Кубка Трех Волшебников. Тот, кто первым его коснется, станет победителем! А сейчас подведем итоги предыдущих состязаний и определим, кто первым начнет свой путь по лабиринту.</p><p>Гарри с отстраненным вниманием слушал слова комментатора. Он поднял глаза, только чтобы взглянуть на стол судей: вместе с директорами и мистером Краучем там сидел Фадж и незнакомая волшебница с длинным узким лицом. Министр, словно ощутив взгляд Гарри, улыбнулся ему. За спиной волшебника появилась знакомая фигура, и Гарри пришлось отвернуться: он не желал привлекать внимание Риты Скитер. </p><p>— Итак, — Бэгмен достал из кармана свиток и развернул его. — На данный момент первое место занимает Седрик Диггори, Хогвартс — у него восемьдесят семь очков!</p><p>Пуффендуйцы и прочие хогвартцы взорвались оглушительными аплодисментами. </p><p>— Второе место, — продолжал Бэгмен, — занимает Гарри Поттер, Хогвартс — у него восемьдесят четыре очка!</p><p>Аплодисменты стали еще громче, они больно били Гарри по ушам.</p><p>— Третье место принадлежит Генчеву Белизару, Дурмстранг — у него семьдесят восемь очков! И на четвертом месте мисс Флер Делакур, Шармбатон — у нее пятьдесят два очка! — Бэгмен убрал свиток. — Заходить в лабиринт они будут по очереди, с интервалом в пять минут, и первым пройдет мистер Диггори. Напоминаю, что победа может достаться любому, кто сможет проявить больше смекалки, смелости и дерзости. Всем удачи! Мистер Диггори, — Бэгмен указал рукой на темный проход, — вперед.</p><p>Седрик сглотнул и поспешил в темноту. Он крепко сжимал палочку в руках, ступал твердо и держал спину прямой. Он скрылся из глаз, и Бэгмен засек время. Гарри смотрел на стрелку на его маленьких золотых часиках: она бежала так быстро, будто была заколдованной. Юноша еще раз посмотрел на трибуны: Дамблдор внимательно наблюдал за ним, сложив руки в замок, его взгляд был тяжелым и сочувствующим. Гриффиндорец знал, что настоящий директор уже где-то там, во тьме, поэтому поспешил отвернуться. Он нашел взглядом своих друзей, сидящих прямо под плакатом «Гарри Поттер лучше всех!», увидел львиную шляпу Полумны, и слезы вновь выступили на его глазах. Он стремительно отвернулся, пряча лицо и до крови закусывая губу, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь себя физической болью от душевных страданий.</p><p>— Пора, — сказал Бэгмен, и Гарри, ни на кого не глядя, отправился в лабиринт. Ноги у него были совершенно деревянные и не сгибались, и он с трудом мог идти прямо и ровно.</p><p>Внутри было очень темно, магия скрадывала все отсветы с трибун, погружая все происходящее в тишину и непроглядный мрак. Единственным звуком был шелест маленьких листочков на легком ветерке. Гарри зажег Люмос и начал продвигаться вперед, прислушиваясь к происходящему вокруг. Он вытер лицо рукавом мантии и облизал соленые губы: хватит плакать. Все скоро закончится. Он все потерял, и нет шанса все вернуть.</p><p>Гарри подошел к первой развилке. Седрика слышно не было, да и за спиной шагов не звучало — значит, Белизар еще не вошел в лабиринт. Гарри равнодушно хмыкнул и пошел направо. Иногда он поднимал голову и видел черное небо над головой, усыпанное звездами и местами покрытое легкой дымкой сероватых облаков. Снаружи казалось, что коридоры были заросшими полностью, как странно...</p><p>Воздух был холодным и свежим, Гарри вдыхал его полной грудью, и с каждым ледяным вдохом нечто внутри него замораживалось, лишалось жизни. У следующей развилки Гарри был почти спокоен; он просто шел, светя перед собой, и ничего не чувствовал: ни страха, ни жалости к себе, ни тревоги... Ему не попадались монстры на пути, не встречались другие чемпионы — вероятно, он так и пройдет до самого конца.</p><p>Гарри не мог точно сказать, сколько он шел. Пять, десять, двадцать минут — время остановилось и перестало значить что-либо. Он мог считать свои шаги или вспоминать, но Гарри пытался лишь закрыть свое сознание ужасным заслоном, чтобы ни одна мысль не могла вырваться наружу. Это было сродни медитации, успокоению, смирению и признанию.</p><p>Вдруг воздух пронзил шорох хлопающих крыльев, и в следующее мгновение на плечо Гарри опустился ворон, крепко вцепившийся когтями в ткань его мантии. Птица издала ликующий звук, сердито кольнула Гарри клювом в щеку.</p><p>— Ты кто? — спросил гриффиндорец, не ощущая даже веяния любопытства. Ворон каркнул, мотнул головой, а потом слетел с плеча юноши, больно царапнув. Он камнем упал на песок под ногами, будто разом сломав свои крылья, и начал увеличиваться в размерах. Его клюв и перья втягивались, ноги удлинялись, скелет кривился. Последними превратились руки, долгое время остававшиеся гигантскими крыльями, — перед Гарри стоял Белизар. Он улыбался почти ласково, с интересом глядя на мальчика.</p><p>— Долго же ты идешь, Гарри Поттер, — произнес он. — Нужно торопиться.</p><p>— Ты уже с ним? — спросил Гарри, продолжая свой ход. Белизар пошел рядом, запихав руки в карманы и весело глядя вперед. Хмурость и некая злобная жадность исчезли с его лица — он казался счастливым.</p><p>— Да, — в голосе Генчева проступили восторженные нотки, а темные глаза показались огромными черными камнями в свете Люмоса. — Я и мечтать не смел о подобной чести. </p><p>— Наслаждайся, — Гарри смотрел только вперед, — пока можешь.</p><p>Они шли молча какое-то время.</p><p>— Тебе страшно? — спросил Белизар, и Гарри услышал тихое злорадствование в его словах. — Страшно идти туда?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Почему? Просто потому что не страшно. Ему больше не страшно. </p><p>— Какова твоя роль во всем этом? — спросил он. Белизар был рад похвастаться.</p><p>— Я должен провести тебя по лабиринту, а потом присоединиться к своему учителю, когда мы уйдем. Он ждет нас у Кубка, и дорогу я знаю.</p><p>— Ты просто бросишь все? Свою семью, друзей, девушку? Ради того, чтобы быть учеником одного из самых темных волшебников?</p><p>— Одного из самых великих, — юноша, кажется, боготворил этого прекрасного дьявола. — Сильнейших. И моя семья будет гордиться, когда узнает, чего я достиг, чьей правой рукой я стану. А что до Джо, — он вдруг кровожадно усмехнулся, — я ее не оставляю.</p><p>Гарри пораженно посмотрел на юношу рядом с собой.</p><p>— Он возьмет и ее? — переспросил гриффиндорец. Белизар мотнул головой.</p><p>— Ему нужен только я, а она — моя. Это я беру ее с собой. Джо невероятно повезло, она сможет научиться чему-нибудь новому, а не только ныть о своей семейке.</p><p>Гарри замолк. Он представил эту перспективу, и ему стало невероятно жаль Джованну. Он не успел переговорить ни с ней, ни с Амели, и это были упущенные шансы, о которых не было смысла сожалеть. Впрочем, он мог убить Белизара, и тогда Джованна была бы свободна: Гарри посмотрел на свою руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой, и та показалась ему невероятно тяжелой ношей.</p><p>— Поттер? — Белизар удивленно покосился на него. Видимо, он что-то подозревал. </p><p>— Почему тебе нравится мучить ее? — спросил Гарри. Они прошли мимо изгороди и услышали с другой стороны странный шорох, за которым последовал рев и треск. Генчев не обратил на это внимания.</p><p>— Я вовсе не мучаю ее, — возразил он. — Я ее купил, и теперь я даю ей и ее семье крышу над головой, еду и будущее. Она должна быть благодарна мне.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Ему не хотелось спорить. В сущности, ему было все равно, а истеричные нотки, появившиеся в голосе Белизара, раздражали его. Дальше они шли молча, и Гарри не искал тем для разговоров: его ничего не интересовало. Ветер стал холодней, и мальчик зябко ежился.</p><p>По пути им только раз встретился монстр. Это был красный чертик, прыгнувший на Генчева из кустов. Дурмстрангец быстро справился с ним, превратив в камень. </p><p>Впереди уже забрезжил свет. Гарри видел это слабое голубое сияние, с каждым шагом разгорающееся все больше: он выходил из тьмы к сверкающему кубку, чтобы снова погрузиться в непроглядный мрак. Сердце заколотилось. И когда осталось совсем немного и даже темная фигура рядом с постаментом стала заметна, в соседнем коридоре раздались шаги. Гарри вскинул голову: страшная догадка вдруг пронзила его.</p><p>Он оказался прав: через секунду перед ним выскочил взъерошенный красный Седрик, держащий перед собой палочку. Он тут же направил ее в лицо Гарри, но, узнав его, отступил. Его щека была оцарапана и кровоточила.</p><p>— Гарри?.. — голос его хрипел, будто Диггори очень долго кричал. — Что...</p><p>Он заметил Белизара, стоящего рядом, и застыл. Его взгляд перебегал с одного лица на другое, крупная дрожь била его тело. Только тяжелое дыхание прорезало воздух, но потом раздались твердые, быстрые шаги, и высокая фигура в развевающейся мантии приблизилась.</p><p>— Вы долго, — потянул Гриндевальд, холодно глядя на юношей. Белизар поджал губы, он вновь кинулся на землю, превращаясь в ворона. Птица взлетела и почти привычным жестом опустилась на плечо мужчины. Уже бывший профессор почесал ворона по перьям на груди, не отрывая ледяного взора от Гарри и Седрика. — Ты готов?</p><p>— Да, только... — Гарри со страданием взглянул на Диггори. Тот явно был растерян и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он изумленно смотрел на ворона, с подозрением рассматривал профессора, а потом окидывал Гарри вопрошающим, болезненным взором.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — резко спросил он, прижимаясь к изгороди и выставляя перед собой палочку.</p><p>— Седрик, — Гарри коснулся его локтя. Гриндевальд нетерпеливо цокнул языком.</p><p>— У нас нет времени на него. Прощайся со своим дружком и уходим, — он отошел на шаг назад, великодушно позволяя Гарри сказать что-нибудь Диггори на прощание. Вся его игривость, насмешливость исчезли, оставив только стальной скелет целенаправленности и уверенности.</p><p>— Но Вы же профессор, — Седрик был почти напуган, он смотрел на Гриндевальда и хлопал глазами. — Что Вы делаете?</p><p>— Помогаю этому мальчишке добраться до Кубка, — милостиво ответил ему Гриндевальд.</p><p>— Но это же нечестно, — Диггори резко отшатнулся от Гарри. — Это нечестно! — его горячий, возмущенный взор уперся в мальчика, и в нем разлилось невероятное разочарование. — Неужели ты так хочешь победить?</p><p>— Седрик, послушай меня, — гриффиндорец схватил юношу за плечи, заставляя оставаться на месте. — Помнишь свое обещание? Ты обещал, что, когда я скажу бросить меня и бежать, ты побежишь. Вот сейчас я говорю: уходи отсюда. Это опасно, и это касается только меня.</p><p>Диггори продолжал яростно и непонимающе смотреть на него, он был обижен и разочарован. Гриндевальд двинулся вперед и схватил Гарри за плечо, вынуждая оторваться от Седрика.</p><p>— Нам пора, — бросил он. — Заканчивай.</p><p>— Я должен объяснить.</p><p>— У тебя больше нет на это времени.</p><p>— Еще секунда, — Гарри обернулся. Он обнял лицо Седрика ладонями, чувствуя горячую кровь на своих пальцах. Диггори смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Гарри взглядом постарался передать все, что чувствовал в этот момент. — Прости меня, Седрик. То, что находится за этим кубком, предназначено только мне, но ты получишь свой приз и свою вечную славу, ты заслуживаешь этого. — Гарри потянулся вверх и стремительно поцеловал Седрика в губы, прежде чем отпрянуть и оставить юношу одного около изгороди.</p><p>— <i>Петрификус Тоталус</i>, — произнес Гриндевальд. Седрик замер у своей изгороди, похожий на зверя, не знающего, что делать, но готового броситься в атаку. Гарри кинул на него прощальный взгляд и медленно приблизился к Кубку.</p><p>Кубок Трех Волшебников горел небесно-голубым огнем. Его золотые ручки сверкали, а внутри клубилась странная белоснежная субстанция, похожая на туман. Гарри смотрел на это чудо и не мог заставить себя протянуть руку, хотя он знал, что до секунды, когда он это сделает, осталось совсем мало времени. Гриндевальд коснулся его плеча, крепко обнял, прижав к себе: гриффиндорец был даже рад, что последним его воспоминанием о Хогвартсе станет ощущение тепла чужого тела.</p><p>— Смерть — твой последний враг, — шепнул Гриндевальд ему на ухо. — Истреби его.</p><p>Гарри, словно завороженный, поднял руку. Стоило его пальцу прикоснуться к холодной грани кубка, как нечто рвануло его за живот и швырнуло в неизвестность. Его словно протащило по длинному шлангу, и это было очень долгим путешествием — секунды превратились в вечность.</p><p>Но вдруг все закончилось. Гарри ударился ногами о землю и упал на колени, выставив перед собой руки. В ладони ему вновь впились травинки, но вместе с этим он ощутил какие-то маленькие хрупкие палочки, тут же сломавшиеся под весом его тела. Косточки.</p><p>Гарри вскинул голову. Гриндевальда рядом не было, а впереди, на вершине холма, стоял дом. Он уже видел этот дом однажды, в одном из своих снов, и тогда в этот дом пришел Хвост, искавший Волдеморта. Домик был старым и разваливающимся, дверь его качалась, окна были выбиты, а крыша провалилась. Вокруг, казалось, было ни души, и Гарри просто сидел и смотрел на это отвратительное сооружение, чувствуя, как холод ползет по его спине. Мальчик заозирался: за его спиной, внизу холма, начинался вполне обычный лес, который, правда, испуганно толпился в стороне, не желая приближаться к источнику зла. Черная трава мерно качалась на легком ветру.</p><p>Гарри поднялся. Его колени болели от удара, но он мог идти. Он сжимал в руке палочку, пытаясь найти признаки жизни вокруг: куда делся Гриндевальд? Неужели он тут же сбежал? </p><p>Вдруг внутри дома что-то загорелось. Это были две красные точки, смотрящие на Гарри из окна. Юноша вздрогнул и замер, ему показалось, что все уже завершилось, что вот Он, прямо перед ним...</p><p>Это была Нагайна. Она медленно выползла из окна, попадая в круг лунного света. Гарри давно не видел эту мерзкую змею, но он знал, что она никогда не покидает своего господина, что она — его верная подруга, и значит... он попал, куда нужно. Лорд Волдеморт был здесь, прямо здесь, и то, что долгое время казалось Гарри кошмаром, от которого можно убежать, стало реальностью.</p><p>Нагайна медленно подползала. Она ничего не говорила, иначе мальчик понял бы ее — ее целью было само движение. Гарри нацелил на нее палочку:</p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — шепнул он, и едкая вспышка ударила змею по хвосту. Та издала странный звук и стремительно бросилась от него прочь: его заклинание не поразило ее, но оцарапало. Видимо, на Нагайне лежали какие-то чары, против которых даже это заклятие было бессильно. Однако Гарри знал и другие заклинания, а змея была еще близко.</p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра!</i> — два слова легли на его язык удивительно легко, а зеленая вспышка сорвалась прочь с такой радостной силой, будто Гарри был настоящим маньяком. Это напугало мальчика, и его рука дрогнула. Нагайна резко вильнула в сторону и скрылась под обломками дома, оставив на траве красный след, в полумраке казавшийся черным. Гарри стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Как нехорошо, мистер Поттер, использовать Непростительные заклятия, — раздался до ужаса знакомый, ненавистный голос. Хлопающая дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге появилась высокая фигура. Маска закрывала ее лицо, но Гарри узнал бы эти белоснежные волосы где угодно.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, — он настороженно смотрел на мужчину. — Не ожидал встретить Вас здесь.</p><p>— А я напротив, — Малфой махнул палочкой, и его маска испарилась, — ждал Вас. Все мы Вас ждали.</p><p>Гарри удивило это «мы», но в следующую секунду его сомнения были развеяны. Воздух пронзили черные, дымные вспышки, и на поляне начали появляться люди. Все они были в черных одеждах, капюшонах и в масках, и их было... очень много. Гарри испуганно озирался: разве Дамблдор не сказал, что Волдеморт не будет брать с собой так много людей, потому что он думает, что Орден ждет его на кладбище?</p><p>Пожирателей было человек пятьдесят, не меньше, и они все прибывали и прибывали. Гарри не думал, что столько их еще осталось в Англии: крупная дрожь била его. Что-то пошло не так, не так, здесь не должна была собраться целая армия.</p><p>Внезапно Гарри увидел Гриндевальда. Тот стоял в стороне с таким видом, будто он не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения. Он не скрывал своего лица и будто специально снял мантию, чтобы выделяться своей белоснежной рубашкой. Его взгляд, направленный на Гарри, ничего не выражал, но гриффиндорцу этого хватило — он, слушая смешки и тихие голоса, нападающие на него со всех сторон, вдруг догадался.</p><p>— Вы предали его! — закричал он, слепо кидаясь к мужчине. — Вы ему рассказали! — сильные руки поймали его, удерживая на месте.</p><p>— Конечно, я рассказал, — насмешливо бросил ему Гриндевальд, перекрывая своим голосом толпу. — Я говорил тебе не идти на поводу у Дамблдора, и посмотри, куда привело твое непослушание. Я же не желаю быть псом.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него вскипела ненависть и злоба. Он мысленно недоумевал: как, как Дамблдор мог положиться на него? Что происходит? Может, он просто чего-то не понимает?</p><p>— Хватит, — Люциус Малфой прервал его крики одним движением палочки. Гарри ощутил, как его язык прилип к небу, а тело вдруг обмякло, будто все ниточки, на которых оно держалось, обрезали. Волшебная палочка упала на землю. Гарри бы повалился следом, но неизвестный Пожиратель крепко держал его. Его понесли куда-то, и Гарри понял, что они идут за дом, на ту сторону, которую он никогда не видел.</p><p>Там росло кривое деревце, чахлое и совсем омертвевшее, и на нем сидел молчаливый ворон. Гарри кинули к стволу несчастного растения, волшебные веревки крепко впились в  его тело, удерживая его в относительно вертикальном положении. Началась суматоха: Пожиратели толкались, шипели друг на друга, выстраиваясь большой толпой вокруг и оставляя посредине, прямо перед деревом, пустое место. Их палочки горели Люмосами, луна сияла, и было светло, как днем. Люциус Малфой стоял рядом и внимательно смотрел на Гарри: его холодное, мраморное лицо выражало только ненависть и презрение.</p><p>— Все готово, — сказал кто-то, его голос был смутно знакомым. Несколько Пожирателей расступились, и Гарри увидел высокого, заросшего бородой мужчину, с помощью магии тащащего за собой огромный котел, в котором мог бы поместиться взрослый мужчина. Лишь когда тот подошел ближе, Гарри с трудом узнал в нем Барти Крауча: лицо Пожирателя было перекошено злобной улыбкой, а глаза горели огнем. Барти встал рядом с котлом и заглянул внутрь: черная вода, разогретая уже заранее, булькала и шипела.</p><p>— Осталось совсем немного, и наш повелитель вернется к нам! — закричал Барти совершенно безумным, срывающимся голосом. — Все станет так, как должно быть!</p><p>Черная толпа согласно загудела. Гарри старался не смотреть на них, но его взгляд невольно шарил среди черных силуэтов. Его сердце колотилось, и готово было либо разорваться, либо проломить ребра и вырваться наружу. Страх и поражение тормозили его мысли, и Гарри мог просто наблюдать за зрелищем, разворачивающимся перед ним.</p><p>Барти ушел обратно в толпу, но люди за ним не спешили снова смыкаться. Они почтительно замолкли, и почти воцарилась тишина. Ветер гудел в кронах деревьев, зловещие тени бродили кругом, свет луны и заклинание уплотнял морозный воздух. Гарри чувствовал, что заклинание Малфоя спадает, и он не знал, почему: он уже мог пошевелить пальцами одной руки, правда, от этого умения ситуация лучше не стала.</p><p>Барти вернулся, и Гарри ощутил, как его сердце сбивается с ритма, холод ползет по внутренностям, а в голове образовывается сплошной вакуум, лишенный эмоций и собственных суждений. Там было лишь отвратительное понимание происходящего, с которым невозможно было бороться.</p><p>Крауч-младший нес маленький сверток, похожий на младенца. Пожиратели отпрянули во все стороны, склоняя голову, и даже Малфой почтительно уставился вниз. Крауч нес сверток с таким видом, будто это был его любимый сын: он прижимал его к себе и смотрел на мерзкое тельце внутри с обожанием. Он осторожно опустил сверток в воду, и тот мгновенно исчез в ней.</p><p>— Начнем быстрее, — зашептал Барти. — Первый ингредиент, — он зашарил по карманам, и вытащил на свет маленький мешочек. — Кость отца, отданная без согласия, возроди своего сына!</p><p> Он высыпал прах в котел. Жидкость забурлила, заискрилась и стала ядовито-голубой. Крауч выхватил из кармана серебряный кинжал. Он выпрямил свою левую руку над котлом, и весь красный блеск варева отразился на его лице.</p><p>— Плоть слуги, отданная добровольно, возроди своего хозяина! — произнес он. Серебряный кинжал сверкнул в свете луны, и Гарри закрыл глаза. Он услышал, как булькнуло зелье, и как следом раздался крик боли. Барти, видимо, повалился на землю, и юноша невольно приоткрыл глаза: Крауч прижимал к себе искалеченную руку и поскуливал от боли, а зелье между тем становилось все красней и красней.</p><p>— Позволь мне завершить начатое, — негромко произнес Люциус. — У меня есть личные счеты с этим мальчиком.</p><p>Барти кивнул, и Малфой тут же шагнул к Гарри. Он взмахом призвал пустой пузырек и приставил палочку к щеке Гарри. </p><p>— Это тебе за шрам моего сына, — шепнул он едва слышно, и Гарри заорал от боли. Палочка Малфоя, на кончике которой выступило острие, пронзала его щеку, разрывая нежную плоть и проникая все глубже и глубже. Слезы прыснули у  него из глаз, а во рту вдруг разлился вкус железа: кровь из раны мгновенно полилась вниз. Люциус собрал достаточно в свой пузырек и шагнул к котлу, оставив Гарри тихо скулить, сжимая зубы. </p><p>— Кровь недруга, взятая насильно, воскреси своего врага! — громко и четко произнес Люциус, выливая кровь в зелье. </p><p>То мгновенно стало ослепительно белым. Котел закипел, во все стороны летели жаркие искры, заставляющие людей отходить подальше; от зелья пошел невероятный жар, и вдруг наружу вырвался целый столб пара, мгновенно опустившегося вниз и покрывшего все вокруг непроглядным туманом. Гарри ничего не видел сквозь него, облака становились все гуще и гуще, откуда-то доносились стоны Крауча, удивленные возгласы Пожирателей...</p><p>Но вот в тумане появились очертания высокого, худого как скелет человека, и Гарри охватила леденящая волна ужаса. Его шрам готов был взорваться от боли.</p><p>— Одень меня, — раздался пронизывающий сердце голос. В тумане мелькнула еще одна фигура и что-то длинное, черное... Медленно облака начали оседать. Сначала Гарри увидел Барти Крауча, стоящего рядом с разломившимся на две части котлом и держащегося за свой обрубок. Затем Люциуса Малфоя, чуть опустившего голову, но смотрящего на своего господина не верящим взглядом.</p><p>Перед ними стоял Волдеморт. Живой. Возродившийся.</p><p>Гарри подумал, что он сейчас упадет в обморок — боль в его виске стала невыносимой, рассеченная щека пульсировала, а сердце ухало, словно молот.<br/>Волдеморт стоял, опустив голову, и его длинные руки безвольно висели вдоль тела. Его белая кожа была влажной, ноздри плоского носа раздувались, а челюсть, похожая на обтянутую кожей кость, сжималась. И вдруг он дернулся и медленно поднял лицо: его глаза открылись, и красный взгляд пронзил Гарри, заставив его шрам вспыхнуть всепоглощающей болью. Мальчик ослеп на пару секунд, но, когда зрение вернулось к нему, ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Волдеморт стоял перед ним и смотрел на него, а за его спиной толпилась целая армия Пожирателей смерти. Все они медленно передвигались, кольцом обхватывая дерево и Темного Лорда. Они больше не говорили, и воцарилось зловещее молчание, нарушаемое только воем ветра и шелестом листвы и травы.</p><p>Волдеморт отвел взгляд от Гарри и принялся осматривать собственное тело. Его кисти напоминали больших белых пауков; его длинные бледные пальцы ощупывали грудь, руки, лицо. Красные глаза, зрачки которых, подобно кошачьим, превратились в щелочки, горели в темноте еще пронзительнее. Охваченный восторгом, он вытянул вперед руки и начал сгибать и разгибать пальцы, не обращая ни малейшего внимания ни на Барти Крауча, стоящего к нему совсем близко и тихо поскуливающего, ни на толпу Пожирателей Смерти, ни на Нагайну, вернувшуюся и обвивающуюся вокруг дерева, к которому был привязан Гарри. Волдеморт запустил одну из своих неестественно длинных рук в карман мантии и вытащил оттуда волшебную палочку. Он нежно погладил ее, взвесил в руке и небрежно взмахнул, будто проверяя, так ли хорошо она слушается его.</p><p>Видимо, с палочкой все было в порядке, поэтому Волдеморт резко обернулся, взглянув на своих подчиненных. Он будто и забыл о Гарри и медленно двинулся вперед.</p><p>— Итак, — его голос был наполнен злобной радостью, а знакомые шипящие нотки резью впивались в голову Гарри, — мои Пожиратели.</p><p>Те вдруг разом попадали на колени, но никто не решался подползти к Волдеморту. В прорезях их масок сверкали их глаза.</p><p>Темный Лорд, тем временем, продолжал говорить, не делая никаких знаков своим слугам:</p><p>— Вас много здесь, однако я знаю, что вас намного больше осталось на свободе. Кто же оказался так глуп, что не откликнулся на мой призыв? Или же эти трусы не поверили моим верным соратникам? </p><p>Пожиратели молчали, опустив головы. Волдеморт ходил меж ними, глядя на каждого и прислушиваясь к чему-то. Он вдруг остановился перед одним и резко сорвал с него маску, бросив ее на землю. Пожиратель тут же упал на землю, заломив руки и попытавшись поцеловать босую ногу Волдеморта.</p><p>— Повелитель... повелитель... — забормотал он, но Волдеморт лишь брезгливо сделал шаг назад, красным, дьявольским взглядом глядя на несчастного.</p><p>— Я слышал, ты, Тафт, участвовал в поимке беглых Пожирателей? Отчего же ты стоишь сегодня здесь?</p><p>— Повелитель, это вынужденная мера, иначе меня бы поймали... Повелитель, прошу Вас...</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что страдать за своего господина — это неправильно? Что предать меня и перейти на сторону врагов — это простительно?</p><p>— Я думал... думал... — мужчина готов был упасть без чувств, — думал, что Вы уже не вернетесь.</p><p>— Значит, ты не верил в меня. Плохо, Тафт, очень плохо, — Волдеморт поднял палочку, Пожиратель закричал от боли. Он корчился и выгибался на земле, пальцами вырывая траву. Остальные не смотрели на Тафта. Его голос охрип и стал срываться, когда Темный Лорд, наконец, убрал палочку. Он вышел в центр, встал спиной к Гарри и обратился ко всем собравшимся: — Пожиратели Смерти! — круг вздрогнул. — Посмотрите на Тафта. Он отказался от меня в то время, когда я больше всего нуждался в поддержке. Но не он один виновен. Вы все — сильные, могущественные волшебники — оставили меня, поверив, что этот мальчик — Волдеморт резко обернулся и посмотрел на Гарри, окатив его волной новой боли в шраме, — смог одолеть меня. Вы забыли, как клялись мне в верности? </p><p>— Нет, хозяин...<br/>— Господин, мы были настороже...<br/>— Мы ждали и верили...</p><p>— Достаточно, — Волдеморт подошел и встал рядом с пленником, вновь глядя на своих слуг. Близость монстра заставляла внутренности Гарри скручиваться в узел. — Мне все известно. Те, кто оставил былую жизнь и ползал на коленях перед нашими врагами, будут наказаны, а те, кто верно страдал ради меня, кто пытался меня отыскать, будут щедро вознаграждены. Такие, как ты, Барти, — Волдеморт почти ласково посмотрел на сидящего на коленях Пожирателя. — Я горжусь тобой, ты проявил невиданную смелость и верность. Ты одолел своего отца, как сделал я когда-то, и превратил его в нашего слугу. Ты заслужил награду.</p><p>— Милорд... — Барти пополз вперед, прижимая к себе обрубок руки. Он протянул его вперед, и Волдеморт великодушно взмахнул палочкой. В воздухе остался темный след, похожий на расплавленную смолу. Этот след замерцал и превратился в копию человеческой кисти. Кисть опустилась вниз и приросла к окровавленному запястью Крауча. Всхлипы мгновенно прекратились, и Барти с восторгом посмотрел на свою руку, сжимая и разжимая черные пальцы. — Милорд, она прекрасна. Спасибо Вам, милорд.</p><p>— Волдеморт награждает тех, кто помогает ему, — произнес Темный Лорд, больше не глядя на Крауча. — И карает тех, кто отворачивается от него. — он вновь обратился к толпе. —  Многие из вас отвернулись, однако сегодня, в тяжелый час, вы все здесь. Я дам вам шанс исправить досадную оплошность прошлого и вновь стать теми, кто вы есть. Сегодня не просто день моего Возвращения, сегодня день первой битвы, в которой мы встретимся с нашими cтарыми врагами — Орденом Феникса.</p><p>По ряду Пожирателей пробежала дрожь. Они завертели головами, будто ожидая, что орденцы сию секунду упадут на них с неба. Гарри же, который мог только смотреть на происходящее, продираясь сквозь боль, лихорадочно просчитывал шансы. Гриндевальд предал Дамблдора, и профессор мог отступить, если число его людей мало. Однако это единственный шанс добраться до Волдеморта, его нельзя упускать.</p><p>— Орден Феникса во главе с Альбусом Дамблдором подготовил засаду, чтобы уничтожить меня, но наш новый друг своевременно предупредил меня об этом. Покажись же! — Волдеморт повернул голову, и Пожиратели расступились. За их спинами стоял Гриндевальд, скрестивший руки на груди и нечитаемым взглядом глядящий на происходящее. Он без страха смотрел на Волдеморта, пока тот, покинув Гарри, приближался к нему. Черная мантия волочилась за ним по земле. — Знаете ли вы, кто это? — он встал напротив мужчины, и Гарри перестал видеть его лицо. Пожиратели молчали, но над их рядами медленно гудело удивление. — Это мой предшественник, носивший звание самого Темного Волшебника всех времен и народов до меня. Его имя Геллерт Гриндевальд.</p><p>Пожиратели ахнули, но с места не сдвинулись. Гриндевальд почти равнодушно смотрел на Волдеморта, не меняя выражения своего лица.</p><p>— Благодаря своему любовнику — Альбусу Дамблдору — он сбежал из тюрьмы и вернул себе силы и молодость, — насмешливое и презрительное выражение появилось в голосе Волдеморта. — Однако он оставался верен своей темной душе и не позволил Дамблдору подчинить себя. Благодаря его содействию мы знаем о засаде Ордена и сможем отразить ее.  </p><p>— Но когда они нападут, милорд? — подал голос Люциус Малфой. Волдеморт не обернулся.</p><p>— Хороший вопрос, Люциус, — он смотрел на Гриндевальда. —  Чего они ждут? Я жив уже пять минут, но Дамблдор не спешит атаковать и спасать своего мальчишку.</p><p>Гарри задрожал. Гриндевальд знает о крестражах, если он расскажет или уже рассказал, то весь план рухнул. Однако Геллерт молчал, склонив голову набок, и ветер трепал его золотые кудри. Наконец, он произнес:</p><p>— Дамблдор всегда был непредсказуем. Думаю, он ждет удобного случая.</p><p>— Вот как, — прошипел Волдеморт. Он повернулся и направился к дереву, где остановился. Пожиратели замерли в ожидании. —  Тогда оставим разговоры на потом. Однако, — Волдеморт подошел еще ближе, и Гарри почувствовал его зловонное дыхание. Ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы сохранить хоть немного самообладания, — есть кое-что, о чем мы не можем позабыть. Сегодня мы здесь не одни, с нами наш маленький знаменитый гость. Посмотри на меня, Гарри Поттер, — приказал Лорд. Гарри упрямо держал глаза закрытыми. Это разозлило Волдеморта, и юноша вскрикнул от боли, когда холодная, твердая рука вдруг коснулась его лица. Длинный палец надавил на его порез, заставляя щеку буквально гореть огнем. — Я, наконец, могу прикоснуться к тебе. Твоя защита больше не имеет значения, потому что, — Волдеморт наклонился вперед, и шрам Гарри начал пульсировать, разрывая голову мальчика болезненными импульсами. Гриффиндорец понимал, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание, но упрямо держался. Ему было невероятно противно от этого холодного прикосновения; ненависть, злоба, отвращение, отчаянье клубились в нем, но тело Гарри до сих пор было слабо, и он при всем желании не смог бы отодвинуться, — я знаю, что за секрет ты хранишь. Секрет, из-за которого Дамблдор медлит. </p><p>Гарри резко распахнул глаза. Нет, нет! Ему нестерпимо хотелось повернуть голову и посмотреть в лицо Волдеморта, чтобы понять, блефует тот или говорит правду, однако этим он мог выдать себя, мог...</p><p>— <i>Круцио! </i> — раздался равнодушный голос, и Гарри выгнуло на веревках. В каждую клеточку его тела впилась игла, проворачивающаяся и разрывающая его плоть. Он будто горел заживо, корчился, хрипел, пытаясь потерять сознание, но крепко держась за это зверское чувство. Его мышцы сводило судорогой, кости сжимало, пытаясь сломать... Все закончилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Гарри повис безвольным кулем на веревках, тяжело дыша и будучи не в силах даже сглотнуть слюну, наполнившую его рот.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер, — продолжил Волдеморт, — мой главный враг, причина того, что я считался погибшим, преграда, долгие годы мешающая мне достичь полной победы... И вот ты снова предо мной, снова связан, и всего лишь два слова я должен сказать тебе, чтобы окончательно уничтожить. </p><p>Гарри с трудом поднял взгляд. Он дрожал мелкой дрожью, отголоски боли все еще вспыхивали в его теле, однако он хотел видеть. Волдеморт разглядывал его с видом человека, заметившего нечто драгоценное в горе мусора. Пожиратели за его спинами сближались, делая круг уже: они чувствовали настроение его хозяина и спешили услужить ему в то время, когда раздача наказаний прекратилась.</p><p>— Я знаю, сколько неприятностей ты можешь мне доставить, каким живучим ты можешь быть... Было бы величайшим удовольствием убить тебя, а потом бросить твое тело на ступени Хогвартса, — красные глаза горели, прожигая в Гарри дыры. — Однако это именно то, чего хочет Дамблдор. Вы уничтожили мои реликвии, но, видимо, осталась еще одна, раз Дамблдор пошел на такой риск, и она прямо передо мной, — Волдеморт поднял палочку и почти нежно коснулся ей подбородка Гарри, заставляя его приподнять голову. — Ведь так, Гарри? Скажи мне правду, и я пощажу тебя.</p><p>Гарри молчал, стиснув зубы. Прикосновение этой палочки жгло его.</p><p> — Молчишь? — ему и не нужно было переспрашивать. — Что ж, ты сделал свой выбор.</p><p>Новый Круциатус ударил по Гарри, заставляя его биться в агонии на веревках. Волдеморт держал палочку направленной на Гарри, но повернул голову к своим Пожирателям.</p><p>— Я отправлюсь в поместье моего отца, и я хочу, чтобы все Пожиратели, которые остаются на свободе, прибыли туда к утру. Те, кто не прибудет и не будет иметь веских оснований для этого, будут объявлены предателями, и их ждет та же участь, что и всех наших врагов.</p><p>— Вы желаете, чтоб их убили на месте? — спросил один из Пожирателей. </p><p>— Нет. Я хочу знать, кто именно покинул меня. А потом убейте, — Волдеморт убрал палочку, и Гарри смог передохнуть. Он перестал что-либо видеть, перед глазами все было черным, и изредка взрывались яркие пятна.</p><p>— Как быть с Каркаровым? И со Снейпом? — спросил Люциус. Гарри задрожал крупной дрожью.</p><p>— Каркаров... — Волдеморт сжал свой безгубый рот. — Это ничтожество полно страха. Убейте его. А Северуса привести ко мне, и чтоб ни одного волоса не упало с его головы.</p><p>— Как прикажете, милорд.</p><p>— А сейчас нам пора, — Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и веревки спали с Гарри. Мальчик тут же повалился на землю, ноги не держали его. Он с трудом смог пошевелить рукой, чтобы смягчить удар. Зрение постепенно возвращалось к нему, и он увидел перед своим лицом грязную босую ногу. Новая веревка крепко обхватила его шею, его руки и ноги, и Гарри почувствовал, как его поднимает в воздух. Он не мог и пальцем пошевелить, не то что оказать сопротивление, хотя в его мозгу уже вспыхнуло предупреждение Дамблдора: «Если он схватит тебя — мы проиграли».</p><p>Быстрее, профессор, мысленно взмолился Гарри.</p><p>И, видимо, Дамблдор услышал его. </p><p>Небо вдруг взорвалось сотней молний, стало светло, как днем, и  вокруг Пожирателей стали появляться люди. Они словно соткались из белесого тумана и были готовы к битве: первый же орденец, опустившийся на землю, метнул вперед заклятие. Пожиратели разом ощетинились, началась давка, и Гарри перестал понимать, где кто находится. Он вдруг рухнул на землю, связанный и беспомощный, и увидел, как небо над головой посветлело от вспышек заклинаний. Громкий треск стоял кругом, сквозь него и беспорядочные крики не было слышно, чтобы кто-нибудь звал его. Гарри увидел, что Волдеморт создал вокруг него и себя щит, сквозь который, однако, можно было посылать заклинания. Пожиратели использовали Аваду Кедавру налево и направо, и Гарри видел, что несколько ударов поразили свои цели, но в этой мешанине, казавшейся ему расплывчатой из-за натекших слез, он не мог узнать людей.</p><p>Однако Дамблдора он заметил. Среди черных одежд вдруг появилась его сказочная мантия, расшитая райскими птицами: волшебник с легкостью расчищал себе дорогу, и Пожиратели опасались связываться с ним. Дамблдор будто горел белым огнем, поглощающим все вокруг, и он стремительно приближался к цели.</p><p>— Дамблдор! — зашипел Волдеморт, выставляя перед собой палочку. Он без предупреждения кинул вперед заклятие, но старик уклонился от него.</p><p>— Ты все так же любишь обижать маленьких, Том, — спокойно заметил Дамблдор. Его голос перекрыл шум битвы: таким мощным он был. — Отпусти Гарри.</p><p>— Ты сам отправил его ко мне, — злобно процедил Волдеморт. — Твоя теория любви и доверия вновь не оправдала себя: твой план провалился!</p><p>Дамблдор ничего не ответил. Он ударил в самый центр щита Волдеморта ярко-фиолетовым лучом, похожим на струю воды: магия все била и била в барьер, пока, наконец, не сломала. Раздался треск, и Волдеморт резко скользнул в сторону. Его черная мантия вилась вокруг его ног, подобно черному туману. Волшебники схлестнулись на дуэли, кидая друг в друга смертоносные заклятия, оставляющие прожженные дыры на земле. Гарри лежал в стороне, пытаясь пошевелиться и хоть как-то помочь, но он не мог выпутаться из веревок.</p><p>Но вдруг рядом с ним кто-то оказался.</p><p>— Давай-ка я тебе помогу, — Гарри помнил этот голос. Он вскинул лицо и увидел Нимфадору Тонкс, старательно разрезающую его путы. Ее волосы были безумного голубого цвета и почти светились из-за вспышек вокруг. Тонкс помогла ему подняться на дрожащие ноги и, ухватив за локоть, попыталась увести подальше от Дамблдора и Волдеморта, приблизиться к которым было невозможно. Гарри ковылял за ней, шипя от боли: Тонкс по пути кидала перед собой заклятия, освобождая дорогу, и большинство орденцов отвлекали тех, кто был на их пути.</p><p>Перед ними вырос грозный Макнейр, и Тонкс сцепилась с ним, оставив Гарри за своей спиной. Там-то его и поймал Малфой, выскочивший из толпы словно бешеный пес. Его режущее заклинание совершенно бесшумно полетело в Гарри, и юноша заметил его слишком поздно: он попытался кинуться на землю, но острая вспышка поразила его в бок. Гарри вскрикнул и схватился за раненую плоть, он попытался сбежать, но ему не удалось и пары шагов сделать из-за боли, пронизывающей его ослабленное тело. Его палочка лежала где-то с другой стороны дома, а без нее он был жалок и беспомощен...</p><p>— Стой на месте, Поттер! — Люциус приблизился к нему, как к раненому волку. — <i>Инкарцеро! </i></p><p>Гарри не мог позволить себя схватить. Со всех сторон мелькали мантии Пожирателей, он видел несколько тел, на которых люди наступали, стараясь спастись и при этом убить как можно больше врагов. В воздухе разлился запах гари, и вместе с ним проявлялся отвратительный аромат смерти. Гарри никогда не хотел, чтобы это произошло, ему было больно и горько, он лежал на самом дне черного океана, и все, что он мог, это кричать и дергаться. Он зашипел и бросился вперед, уклоняясь от связывающего заклинания и врезаясь в Люциуса. Тот явно не был готов к лобовой атаке от безоружного, раненого мальчишки, секунда промедления была спасением для Гарри. Мальчик вцепился в маску Малфоя, срывая ее с него и чувствуя, что на пальцы его намоталось несколько белых прядей. Малфой зашипел, его палочка скользнула Гарри по животу, оставляя за собой глубокий порез. Юноша закричал, он вцепился в руку мужчины зубами, чувствуя, что ноги его больше не держат. Малфой стряхнул его, но в следующий момент его самого атаковали: из гущи сражающихся выступил Грозный Глаз Грюм, чуть промахнувшийся мимо белобрысой головы Пожирателя, но подпаливший его волосы.</p><p>— Малфой! — страшным голосом заорал он, и Малфой, недолго думая, кинул в него Убивающее заклятие, а сам бросился в толпу. Гарри не пытался удержать его, он лишь захрипел, когда кто-то случайно пнул его по спине, роняя на землю. Грозный Глаз тут же подобрал его, поставив на ноги и подхватив под руку:</p><p>— Нимфадора, Поттер сбежал к дому! — крикнул он и потащил Гарри в противоположную сторону, к лесу. Гарри не мог идти сам, его ноги волочились по земле.</p><p>— Нет! — мерзкий шипящий голос вдруг накрыл все кругом. — Поттер мой!</p><p>— Поттер, сознание не терять, стоять и не двигаться, — распорядился Грюм, а сам встал в боевую стойку. Пожиратели вокруг не прекращали сражения, орденцов было слишком много, чтобы они могли любопытно озираться. </p><p>Волдеморт опустился сверху. Ему не составило труда взлететь, а потом, как огромная летучая мышь, кинуться в гущу сражения. Гарри увидел его и то, как Грюм поставил плотный щит перед ними, и начал озираться: если Волдеморт здесь, то Дамблдор?..</p><p>Но директор был жив и способен сражаться. У него была новая дуэль, и сердце Гарри отозвалось сухой тяжестью: на Дамблдора нападали Гриндевальд и Белизар. Профессор сосредоточенно отбивался от них, не говоря ни слова: на него было страшно смотреть, таким грозным и полным горечи казалось его лицо.</p><p>Волдеморт стремительно атаковал щит Грюма, и старый аврор пытался отбиваться. Но на него с другой стороны нападали сразу три Пожирателя, и Тонкс вместе с подоспевшим Динглом не могли долго их сдерживать.</p><p>Гарри выбрался из-под щита и на коленях пополз вперед, не чувствуя своих рук и ног. Он понятия не имел, что происходит над его головой, что происходит под ним, он смотрел только вперед, и видел совсем немного (тьма подбиралась к нему со всех сторон), но старался двигаться вперед так быстро, как только мог, ориентируясь только на мелькающие босые ноги и жуткую черную мантию впереди. Рядом с ним вдруг упало тело: это был Пожиратель. С него сорвало маску, и Гарри увидел, как по его разорванному заклинанием лицу течет бордовая кровь вперемешку с чем-то беловатым. Глаза  Пожирателя налились кровью и разъехались в разные стороны; гриффиндорец сжал зубы, сдерживая рвотный позыв. Ему нужно было двигаться, двигаться несмотря ни на что. Битва становилась яростней.</p><p>Наконец, он оказался там, где хотел. Волдеморт уже почти одолел Аластора, он махал палочкой, словно продолжением своей руки. Он видел, что Дамблдор, несмотря на свою битву, приближается, и даже Гриндевальд не может сдержать его — в руках у директора была Та Самая палочка, и Волдеморт верил в ее силу...</p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра!</i> — зеленый луч пролетел над плечом увернувшегося Грюма и врезался в Дедалуса Дингла. Тот замер и тут же беззвучно повалился на землю.</p><p>— Нет! — вскрикнула Нимфадора и кинулась к нему, держа перед собой щит. Два Пожирателя (третий исчез куда-то или был убит) направили на нее свои палочки, и Грюм, потерявшийся между двумя битвами, вдруг бросился назад, кидая в мужчин какой-то зеленой дрянью, попавшей на их мантии и тут же начавшейся дымиться. Он пытался защитить Тонкс, и в то же время держать Волдеморта в поле зрения, но Темный Лорд уже целился в девушку, находившуюся к нему ближе....</p><p>Гарри знал, что он должен сделать. Он быстро поднялся на ноги, забыв о боли на мгновение, и кинулся на Волдеморта. Это было безумием, но за время, проведенное рядом с этим разлагающимся домом, Гарри уже сошел с ума. Он был наполнен черной смолой, и ему нужно было ее выплеснуть. Юноша наскочил на волшебника со спины и вцепился в его руку, держащую палочку. Волдеморт зашипел, но поняв, кто был столь дерзок для подобной атаки, одним легким движением перебросил Гарри вперед, вывернув ему руку. Гриффиндорец чудом не выпустил костлявого запястья, иначе он бы тут же упал к ногам Волдеморта — пальцами он ощущал гладкость волшебной палочки, и ему нужно было вырвать ее...</p><p>— <i>Легилименс,</i> — шепнул он первое, что пришло ему в голову. Адская боль вдруг врезалась в него, плавя ему мозги и превращая мысли в кашу, его вывернуло наизнанку, и Гарри мгновенно решил, что это смерть настигла его — так больно не было даже от Круциатуса. Но часть его сознания слышала и чужой крик, чужую слабость — Волдеморту тоже было больно.</p><p>Гарри вдруг увидел перед собой гриффиндорскую гостиную, наполненную Пожирателями, Хвоста, сидящего в большом зале, Крауча, входящего в класс... Это было бредом, отвратительным бредом, их воспоминания словно слились и переплелись между собой. Гарри увидел свою кричащую мать, стоящую в пещере на утесе, а потом полуобнаженного Драко, протягивающего вперед руку с Черной меткой... Это засадило последний удар в его тело.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, что все прекратилось. Он упал на землю и перестал видеть что-либо. Нечто подхватило его, грубо встряхнуло и потащило куда-то. Гарри трясло, из глаз у него текли слезы, губы были искусаны, и рот наполнялся кровью...</p><p>— Держись, Поттер! — голос Грюма привел его в чувство. Мальчик понял, что аврор тащит его на плече куда-то в лес; под ними показалась трава и ветки, а шум битвы остался где-то позади. Крики и запах крови все еще мучили Гарри, он понял, что сейчас его стошнит, потому что все внутри него противилось происходящему со страшной силой.</p><p>И вдруг его сдавило со всех сторон и кинуло в знакомую трубу, тянущуюся до бесконечности долго. Гарри закричал, и через секунду он шлепнулся на землю, застонав от боли.</p><p>Над ним ревел стадион и сияли звезды.</p><p>Он вернулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Тьма и власть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он вернулся.<br/>Вернулся.</p><p>Гарри не мог в это поверить. В нем не было ничего, что могло бы подтвердить эту полную слепой надежды и счастья мысль: его тело горело от боли, мысли были полны черного страдания и все еще пребывали во тьме, где не существовало ничего, кроме зловония, холода, раскаленных шипов, вонзающихся в разум, и красного, пронизывающего взгляда. Глаза застилала пелена слез и слепого серого тумана, в ушах гремел яростный грохот, в котором Гарри с трудом угадывал голос квиддичного стадиона...</p><p>Его пальцы до сих пор ощущали напряженное костлявое запястье, а в голове крутились яркие картины, увиденные в страшном симбиозе двух разумов. Гарри не знал, чему верить: болезненной темноте, давящей его, словно огромный молот, или живому биению сердца, мягкой траве и свежести ночного воздуха... Волдеморт мог обмануть его, чтоб причинить еще больше боли, мог заколдовать его, наслать на него иллюзию — он уже делал это однажды, и тогда у него все получилось. Поверить в то, что ему вновь удалось выскользнуть из липких объятий Смерти (выскользнуть даже тогда, когда он этого не хотел), Гарри не мог — разочарование бы уничтожило те жалкие останки, что остались от него после произошедшего.</p><p>Во рту собиралась горькая слюна — следствие рвотных позывов. Гарри ничего не ел за день, и ему пришлось просто отплеваться, чувствуя, как вместе с горечью у него изо рта течет кровь. Все его лицо было кровавой маской, порез жег так сильно, что больно было просто шевелить губами — кажется, Малфой и вовсе проткнул ему щеку насквозь. Гарри знал, что попытка отстраниться от этой боли приведет к тому, что он потеряет сознание, поэтому он изо всех сил старался вернуть себе зрение и слух. Ему нужно было понять, что происходит вокруг, чтобы позволить напряжению внутри себя, похожему на надутый до предела воздушный шарик, исчезнуть.</p><p>Юноша заморгал, смахивая влагу с глаз. Медленно головокружение проходило, а зрение возвращалось. Грохот стадиона больше не казался оглушительным, и Гарри смог отличить смех и крики от шумного разговора вокруг, правда, понять его смысл он почему-то не мог. Он видел перед собой ослепительный свет, который чуть заслоняла лапа страшного чудовища — понадобилось еще немного времени, чтоб Гарри смог понять, что это деревянная нога Грозного Глаза. Рядом с жуткой ногoй виднелся чей-то черный ботинок, прикрытый полой мантией, а за ним горел ослепительный свет и сновали размытые силуэты. Гриффиндорец судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза: горячее чувство разлилось в его груди, на секунду закрыв собой все остальное. Он мелко задрожал, вдыхая странный, ни с чем несравнимый запах, внезапно открывшийся для него в ночном воздухе: запах Хогвартса. Влияние Волдеморта отступило, напуганное сиянием бойниц и смехом детей, Гарри стиснул зубы, приходя к осознанию того, что его последняя — единственная — надежда вдруг стала реальностью. </p><p>Он вернулся. Эта мысль была птицей, попавшей в ворох черной бумаги, она металась и громко шуршала, и Гарри смог сосредоточиться на ней, чтоб позабыть о боли. </p><p>А потом все резко изменилось. Невидимая сила подняла Гарри в воздух и опустила на что-то твердое, уверенно парящее над землей. Гарри распахнул глаза, и первым, что он увидел, было серое лицо Северуса Снейпа. Зельевар внимательно смотрел на мальчика, нахмурившись и сжав губы до побеления. Гриффиндорец не мог понять, что он видит в черных глазах профессора, но там, несомненно, было нечто особенное, чего Гарри никогда не видел — нечто пульсирующее, поглощающее. Мужчина вглядывался в него с такой жадностью, будто стараясь запомнить все мельчайшие детали, и Гарри позволял ему это, в свою очередь отстраненно пытаясь понять, что послужило причиной такого стремления. Но этот любопытный порыв неожиданно оборвался: Снейп, выдохнув, отступил в сторону, и перед Гарри появилась мадам Помфри, распространяющая вокруг себя запах лекарств и горьких зелий. Она была невероятно бледна, в ее больших голубых глазах стояли не пролитые слезы, а взгляд метался по лицу мальчика.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер... — печально вздохнула она, проводя палочкой вдоль тела юноши. Гарри почувствовал холод, касающийся его ран и приносящий облегчение. Режущая боль стала отступать, и на ее место пришло прохладное бесчувствие, будто в его живот и бок вкололи мощное обезболивающее. То же самое произошло и с щекой, правда, вместе с ней Гарри перестал чувствовать свои губы. — Ох, мистер Поттер...</p><p>— Насколько все серьезно? — голос профессора МакГонагалл был словно гром среди ясного неба. Гарри повернул голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что вокруг него собралась толпа. Профессора и судьи обступили его, и их взгляды были полны беспокойства и ужаса. На лице Министра расплывалось странное выражение — смесь недоверия, брезгливости и страха. Гарри посмотрел прямо на Фаджа, пытаясь заставить свои губы двигаться — он должен был сказать, предупредить, убедить этого человека. У него не было на это сил.</p><p>— Молчи, — резко приказал ему Снейп. Он больше не приближался и неприязненно косился на Грозного Глаза, стоящего тут же и с яростным недоверием взирающего на всех вокруг. На Гарри он будто старался больше не смотреть.</p><p>— Ему срочно нужно в лазарет, — сообщила мадам Помфри, накладывая какие-то чары и попутно приманивая зелья из своего ящика. — Большая кровопотеря, и меня беспокоят эти раны — они не закрываются до конца. Мальчик ослаб, я не могу лечить и диагностировать его на поле, — она влила Гарри в рот горькое зелье, от которого все внутри потяжелело.</p><p>— Мы должны дождаться Дамблдора, — твердо ответил Грозный Глаз. Профессор МакГонагалл потеряла дар речи от возмущения, она сузила глаза и негодующе посмотрела в сторону аврора. Тот, зная о недовольстве строгого профессора, на нее даже не смотрел: его темный глаз был устремлен в землю, зато другой — круглый, голубой и блестящий — вращался в глазнице, как заведенный, цепляя все вокруг. Гарри, следя за этим сверкающим глазом, медленно начал приходить в себя. Странные ощущения обуревали его, и сложно было понять, являются они последствиями произошедшего или же действием зелья: животная радость от спасения расползалась в нем, словно нега, исчезая, а холодное чувство пустоты с каждой секундой сильней сдавливало грудь. Гарри казалось, что в его раны проникла какая-то зараза — кусочки черного, холодного зла росли в нем, будто ядовитые цветы, и только нападающее равнодушие сдерживало их, заставляя тело юноши содрогаться. Гарри с трудом мог вспомнить ощущения тех последних часов, что он провел перед тем, как войти в лабиринт: тот Гарри, с тоской глядящий на друзей и плачущий под трибуной, умер, Волдеморт забрал его. А тот Гарри, что сидел на волшебных носилках, глядя перед собой, не знал, что делать со своим глухим одиночеством, покорившим его сердце. Лица людей вокруг, их сверкающие глаза и открывающиеся рты, запах зелий и чувство сонливого облегчения окутывали его, словно вуаль, но они не возбуждали в нем ничего горячего, его сердце билось ровно. </p><p>Гарри думал, что так пройдет целая вечность, но в какой-то момент он опустил глаза. Он не знал, почему долгое время не обращал внимания на то, что держал в руках — он просто не чувствовал своих напряженных, будто окаменевших пальцев. Однако, когда он взглянул на них, в его сонном сердце вдруг пробудилось нечто дрожащее, пускающее сеть трещин по воображаемому барьеру внутри.</p><p>В его левой руке была зажата серебряная маска, а пальцы оплетали белые копошащиеся черви. Волна забытой на время тошноты поднялась в животе, и Гарри закрыл на секунду глаза, борясь с ней: когда он снова их открыл, черви уже стали длинными белыми прядями, колышущимися на ветру. Юноша со странным вниманием оглядывал эту маску, вспоминая, как она попала к нему в руки, и удивляясь, что он не потерял ее во время битвы. Эта маска была бы даже красивой, ее покрывал аккуратный узор, но из-за того, что Гарри знал, каким целям служила эта вещь, она казалась ему куском гниющей плоти.</p><p>Впрочем, маска была лишь малой толикой обретшего плоть ужаса, который Гарри держал в руках. Пальцы его правой руки были так же напряжены, они были в грязи, и только из-за этого нельзя было увидеть, что они побелели. Они крепко держали волшебную палочку, и Гарри точно знал, что это не его родная палочка из остролиста — он знал, <i>чья</i> это палочка. <i>Что</i> совершила эта палочка. Она была чуть кривовата, из светлого дерева, и до странного удобно лежала в ладони. Дерево казалось теплым и липким, Гарри попытался разжать пальцы, но не смог этого сделать. Он со страхом смотрел на свою руку и на эту палочку, ощущая, как горячая сила ползет вверх к его плечу, будто маленькая ядовитая змейка. Это подвергало испытанию его внутренний барьер, который так удачно позволял закрыться от тьмы. </p><p>Гарри поднял взгляд. Происходящее вокруг, словно внезапный ливень, обрушилось на него. Оказалось, прошла всего минута, а вовсе не вечность и за это время испуганный спор вокруг лишь начал расцветать, словно бутон. Грюм, поджав губы, смотрел в сторону лабиринта, его черный глаз был обращен к тьме. Аврор ничего не говорил, ничего не объяснял, и люди, что собрались вокруг, медленно приходили в ярость. Профессор МакГонагалл стала похожа на раздраженную сову, Фадж хлопал глазами, не понимая, что он должен делать — он знал, что нечто требуется от него, и не мог понять, что именно. Бэгмен все так же беспомощно смотрел по сторонам, видимо, искренне подозревая в произошедшем некую шутку... Только фальшивый Дамблдор и Снейп хранили сдержанное молчание.</p><p>— Крауч, — тихо произнес Гарри, глядя на Грюма. Белый глаз аврора резко уставился на него, а потом провернулся куда-то в затылок. Барти Крауч, начальник Департамента магического сотрудничества, стоял среди тех, кто ждал объяснений, и его вечно серьезное, сосредоточенное лицо казалось маской. Он с недоумением, кажущимся немного резким в его маленьких глазах, смотрел на Гарри, и юноша знал, что взгляд Крауча направлен на палочку в его руке.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — профессор МакГонагалл, уловив проблеск его присутствия, тут же повернулась к нему. Ее узкое лицо выражало сочувствие, но цепкая, кошачья хватка в глубине ее глаз подсказывала гриффиндорцу, что рассерженная профессор горячо желает добиться правды от упрямо молчащих возмутителей порядка. — Можете ли Вы ответить нам, что происходит? Откуда эти раны?</p><p>— Эти раны, — сипло и почти шепотом начал говорить Гарри, чувствуя, как боль в губах возвращается. Странно, но после пережитого изумления, кольнувшего его в застывшее сердце, эта боль стала ему почти нужной. Он на несколько тяжелых мгновений ушел так глубоко в себя, что сейчас эти неприятные ощущения привязали его к происходящему, наполнили смыслом и напомнили, что его истинная цель — не замкнуться внутри себя, переживая объятия Смерти раз за разом, а донести до этих людей всю тяжесть произошедшего. Гарри продолжил говорить, прикрыв глаза и не видя ничего вокруг, и вдруг голос его окреп, стал громким и сильным и будто ветер понесся по стадиону; гриффиндорец ощутил, как на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. За его спиной раздавались хлопки, глухие удары, но он все равно продолжал исполнять волю этой руки, — оставил на мне Люциус Малфой. Во время схватки я сорвал с него это, — Гарри с неимоверным трудом поднял маску и открыл глаза. Перед ним стояли волшебники, взрослые маги, но их лица были белы и отмечены страхом. Они смотрели куда-то за его спину, но тут же перевели взгляды на маску. Каркаров шагнул назад, а Снейп, наоборот, вперед. </p><p>Гарри медленно обернулся, глядя на профессора Дамблдора, стоящего за его спиной. Директор словно постарел на несколько лет, его взгляд был невероятно тяжелым, и на суровом лице не было ни намека на улыбку. За его спиной собирался Орден Феникса, напряжение сгущалось. Гарри видел, что многие орденцы (правда, тут было много меньше половины тех, кто бился на кладбище) с печалью и твердым непониманием смотрят на него, сжимая губы: одна волшебница тут же отвела глаза, поймав его взгляд. Гарри знал только о смерти Дедалуса, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы объяснить скорбь этих людей.</p><p>— Что за шоу, Дамблдор? — Фадж, наконец, взял себя в руки. Он шагнул вперед, нахохлившийся и возмущенный, и вперил в профессора полный негодования взгляд. — Вы хотите сорвать Турнир?</p><p>— Турнир закончен, Министр, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Но прежде чем мы уйдем с поля, чтобы обсудить произошедшее, я бы хотел обратиться к ученикам.</p><p>— Что это Вы собрались обсуждать? — Фадж поджал губы и прищурился. — То, что Вы оставили тут своего двойника, а сами заявились следом за раненым мальчишкой вместе с.... — он окинул напряженным взглядом людей, стоящих за спиной Дамблдора. Часть из них скрывала лица под широкими капюшонами, а другая часть открыто смотрела по сторонам. Тонкс, чьи волосы стали черными, подошла к Грюму, и тот с суровым сочувствием кивнул ей.</p><p>— Это всего лишь люди, способные устоять перед страхом, — Дамблдор повернулся к Ордену. — Соберите остальных и ждите меня в назначенном месте.</p><p>Орденцы согласно кивнули и разом достали из кармана другие цепочки. Гарри не смог увидеть подвеску, но кулоны вдруг вспыхнули, и люди растворились в воздухе. Тонкс тоже исчезла, но Грюм остался.</p><p>— Каким еще страхом?!  — Фадж начинал терять терпение. — Я бы хотел серьезно с Вами поговорить, Вы позорите нас перед нашими гостями. </p><p> Он неловко глянул на мадам Максим, молча стоящую за его спиной и почти растерянно взирающую на развернувшуюся перед ней картину. Ее красивое лицо выражало сочувствие, когда она смотрела на маленького, раненого Гарри, но в то же время ее напряженная готовность встретиться с опасностью, с тревогой не исчезала. Каркаров же, чей отчаянный, безумный взгляд был почти белым, явно потерял нить мысли, увидев серебряную маску и палочку в руках гриффиндорца: он знал их истинную ценность, и медленно отступал назад. Юноша мог лишь с легким презрением посмотреть на директора Дурмстранга и легко шепнуть ему одними губами: «Бегите».</p><p>Фадж дернулся, когда фальшивый Дамблдор, стянув с себя колпак, украшенный звездами, подошел к настоящему. Аберфорт что-то жестко шепнул Альбусу, кинув на Гарри острый взгляд, и направился к арке, служащей выходом со стадиона. Гриффиндорец смотрел ему вслед, тяжело дыша: слабость накатывала на него волнами, и такую же слабость он вдруг увидел в ссутуленной спине и тяжелой поступи трактирщика. </p><p>— Немедленно возвращаемся в замок, — Министр строго взглянул на собравшихся. Он явно ожидал поддержки от профессора МакГонагалл, но плохо знал эту женщину: она была человеком Дамблдора настолько же, насколько и Гарри, и разве что ее недовольный взгляд отражал ее мысли по поводу использования третьекурсника для донесения мысли до толпы. — Пора прекращать этот балаган.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как рука на его плече сжалась, вдыхая в его несчастное тело толику собственного непоколебимого духа. Мальчик нужен был Дамблдору, его голос значил больше, чем голоса всех остальных, и только его слова, появляющиеся в голове в моменты огромного значения, способны были повлиять на людей, не желающих видеть зло перед собой. Гарри повернулся к Министру и медленно поднял палочку, которую держал в руках. Фадж непонимающе нахмурился и опасливо поджал губы, кто-то издал негодующий вздох: видимо, его жест расценили как слабую угрозу. Бэгмен примирительно поднял руки, но тут же их опустил, взглянув на лицо Гарри.</p><p>— Вы узнаете эту палочку, Министр? — тихо спросил юноша. Рука, лежащая на его плече, потяжелела, поддерживая. Тугая сила вдруг начала наполнять Гарри, будто капая с кончиков старческих пальцев. Все вокруг молчали, глядя на него, и он понятия не имел, что они видят на его лице.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, это возмутительно, Вы мне угрожаете? — Министр поднял подбородок, и его взгляд забегал с лица мальчишки на лицо его директора. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Не узнаете. Ее узнают только те, на кого она когда-либо была направлена, кого она коснулась своими деяниями, — Гарри бросил маску к ногам Министра, и освободившейся рукой поднял свою слипшуюся от пота челку. — Полагаю, мой шрам Вы точно узнаете.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, что Вы...</p><p>— Эта палочка, — с нажимом продолжил Гарри, ощущая вдруг невероятный подъем внутри. Он говорил, он должен был это делать — именно он должен был произнести эти слова, которые Сонорус Дамблдора донесет до всех на стадионе. Его тело ослабло и болело, но Гарри с пронзительной ясностью осознавал, что дух его, пусть и ранен, ранен глубоко, но все еще тверд, — эта палочка оставила этот шрам. Волдеморт держал ее в руках в ту секунду, когда попытался убить меня и был повержен сам. И сегодня он вновь держал эту палочку, а я забрал ее у него.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри? — голос Бэгмена заметно дрожал. Прозвучавшее имя ударило по всем неожиданным громом. — Если это какая-то аллегория...</p><p>— Волдеморт вернулся, — жестко закончил Гарри.  — Он обрел тело и вновь попытался меня убить. Ему помогали его верные Пожиратели Смерти, но сегодня они потерпели поражение, потому что Орден Феникса пришел мне на помощь.</p><p>— Гарри, ты был ранен, ты ударился головой, — голос Фаджа стал мягче, и он внимательно, со скрытой надеждой посмотрел на мальчика, будто ожидая, что тот сейчас же признается в том, что он солгал. Стадион шумел, и в этом шуме Гарри даже мог различить удивленные, пораженные и испуганные вздохи. — Сам-Знаешь-Кто мертв, а эта палочка... И маска... Не знаю, где ты их взял, но это не повод будоражить общественность и обвинять честных людей в садизме.</p><p>— Считаете, что этих доказательств недостаточно? — Дамблдор шагнул из-за спины Гарри, и юноша ощутил, как заклинание спадает с него. Горло запершило, щека, потревоженная его речью, вновь вспыхнула болью. Гарри застонал, и мадам Помфри тут же появилась рядом с новой порцией зелья. Гарри послушно принял лекарство, и почти сразу на него накатила волна вселенской усталости: он сгорбился, опустив голову и уткнув взгляд в страшную палочку, что держал в руках.</p><p>— Слова раненого мальчика и наличие предметов с темным прошлым вовсе не доказывают, что некий темный волшебник, погибший много лет назад, воскрес из мертвых, — Фадж смотрел на Дамблдора взглядом человека, вынужденного спорить с психически больным. </p><p>— Поппи, отведи Гарри в больничное крыло, — приказал Дамблдор, будто игнорируя слова Министра. — Нужно вернуть мистера Диггори и мисс Делакур из лабиринта, а потом я настойчиво приглашаю всех вас, — он обвел взглядом профессоров, — в свой кабинет, чтобы обсудить произошедшее. </p><p>— Дамблё-дорр, нашим ученикам ничего не уг’гожает? — мадам Максим сделала легкий шаг вперед, и ее тень мгновенно заслонила Гарри весь свет. Ее темные брови были нахмурены и сходились на переносице, а рука, затянутая в перчатку, крепко сжимала волшебную палочку. Гарри поднял глаза на великаншу, и в его голове, медленно наполняющейся усыпляющим туманом, мелькнула беспокойная мысль о том, что произошло в лабиринте... Её тут же сожрали чувства потери и бессилия, которые больше ничто не сдерживало: Гарри медленно завалился на бок, опускаясь на носилки. Почти забытая боль в теле ударила его, когда он зашевелился, но под действием зелий она отступила.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза и провалился в беспокойный сон.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил над собой не звездное небо стадиона, а белый потолок больничного крыла. В воздухе витал цветочный аромат, лишь немного смягчающий запах лекарств. Тишина, казавшаяся оглушительной после пережитого, напугала Гарри, он прислушался и попытался поймать легкий стрекот чужих шепотков, но его попытка не увенчалась успехом. Юноша чуть повернул голову, взглянув на белые ширмы, которыми была огорожена его постель — за ними мерцали быстрые тени. Среди них угадывались силуэты людей, и Гарри пошевелился, желая привлечь их внимание. Его торс был перебинтован, к щеке плотно прилегала пластырная повязка: тело все еще было слабо, поэтому двигаться было тяжело. Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы позвать целительницу, но ширмы вдруг отъехали в сторону, и заглушающие чары спали.<p>Оказалось, вокруг его кровати собралась целая толпа, которая, однако, не приближалась. Только мадам Помфри быстро подошла к Гарри и начала накладывать на него диагностирующие заклинания. Мальчик послушно терпел прохладное покалывание в кончиках пальцев и неприятные на вкус зелья, не отрывая взгляда от хмурого, раздраженного Фаджа. Рядом с Министром стояли МакГонагалл, Снейп и Дамблдор — директор смотрел на Гарри без своей привычной лукавой улыбки, но, судя по тому, что яркие глаза директора вновь были сияющими, он таки добился чего-то за то время, что Гарри пролежал без сознания. Где-то позади профессоров мелькали рыжие головы, и от их огненных всплесков нечто внутри Гарри вздрогнуло. Он будто вспоминал себя прошлого, нащупывал свои былые чувства во мгле.</p><p>— Как Вы себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер? — спросила у него мадам Помфри, закончив подавать зелья. </p><p>— Хорошо, — голос Гарри осип, а губы двигались с трудом, и это совсем не помогало показать, что он чувствует себя, в целом, неплохо. Осталась только слабость, боль ушла.</p><p>— Ваши раны закрываются очень медленно, поэтому какое-то время Вам придется потерпеть состояние нечувствительности нижней части тела, а также лицевых мышц, — пояснила мадам Помфри. — Естественно, Вы останетесь в постели до тех пор, пока я не решу, что Ваше состояние здоровья удовлетворительно.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он хотел поговорить с Дамблдором как можно скорее. Он чувствовал себя немного лучше, однако черная рука, сжимающая его шею и сквозь горло добирающая до сердца, никуда не исчезла. Пустота и холод, что овладели им на поле, будто срослись с его внутренними органами, и Гарри взирал на них, как с вершины горы смотрят на бескрайнюю долину. У него была цель, ему нужно было узнать, чего добился Дамблдор и что произошло с Волдемортом, а все остальное... Ему нужно было время, чтобы найти собственную тень, с которой он попрощался.</p><p>— Поппи, позволишь нам переговорить с Гарри? — вежливо спросил Дамблдор. Целительница недовольно поджала губы и кивнула, но тут же строго, будто в отместку за то, что она не может отказать директору, взглянула на друзей Гарри, попытавшихся было протиснуться вперед. Гриффиндорец заметил под локтем МакГонагалл лицо Рона: друг открыл рот и тут же пропал, когда мадам Помфри отошла от койки и безапелляционно вернула ширму на место.</p><p>— Гарри, — мягко обратился к юноше Дамблдор, чуть улыбнувшись, — прости, но я вынужден буду попросить тебя рассказать кое-что Министру. Мы понимаем, что ты слаб и не здоров сейчас, однако это крайне важно.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и перевел взгляд на Фаджа, ожидая, когда тот заговорит. Министр явно чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, он морщился и обеспокоенно поглядывал по сторонам. В руках он стискивал черные перчатки и котелок, будто надеялся в любую секунду улизнуть, его взор был суетливым и почти разочарованным.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — официально начал он, вздохнув, — поскольку Вы пришли в себя, я бы хотел, чтобы Вы повторили все свои показания еще раз. Поскольку Ваше состояние далеко от идеального, я бы хотел, чтобы Вы использовали один артефакт, — Фадж достал из кармана маленькую фигурку, изображающую женщину с весами и в венце из звезд. Гарри вопросительно поднял глаза на Дамблдора, и тот едва заметно кивнул ему. Профессор МакГонагалл цепко следила за Фаджем, а Снейп наблюдал за гриффиндорцем, будто ища в его лице признаки глубокой болезни. Мальчик кинул на него быстрый, удивленный взгляд: он все еще помнил, что так и не разгадал загадку странного всплеска эмоций профессора на поле. Снейп тут же отвернулся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри взял статуэтку в руки. Она была очень холодной, гладкой и тяжелой. Маленькие бронзовые весы вдруг загорелись легким голубоватым светом, и гриффиндорец счел это за знак, что он может начать. Медленно, стараясь обрести контроль над своим лицом, он подробно рассказал обо всем произошедшем. Он не лгал, и статуэтка не подавала призраков недовольства: на то, что он скрыл несколько аспектов рассказа, она не реагировала.</p><p>Фадж холодно смотрел на него. Он резко вырвал статуэтку у Гарри из рук, когда мальчик закончил и протянул артефакт обратно. Окинув юношу резким взглядом, Министр повернулся к Дамблдору. Тот стоял, сложив руки в замок, и терпеливо ждал.</p><p>— Я возвращаюсь в Министерство, — сухо бросил Фадж. — Я выслушал все, что Вы сказали, и теперь я хочу обсудить это с Советом. Не думайте, Дамблдор, что это все меня убедило.</p><p>— Вы хотите, чтоб Волдеморт лично сообщил Вам о своем возвращении? — Дамблдор шагнул вперед, возвышаясь над Фаджем. </p><p>— Было бы неплохо, потому что все, что у вас есть сейчас, это парочка артефактов и показания раненого мальчика.</p><p>— Который говорил с артефактом против лжесвидетельства в руках.</p><p>— И который, — упрямо и довольно громко произнес Фадж, — мог быть подвергнут любому влиянию на память и сознание. Мистер Поттер был ранен и явно не в себе, но как только Вы пришли на поле, у него внезапно появилась охота поделиться с нами своими воспоминаниями. И довольно подозрительно, что Вы смогли так быстро прийти к нему на помощь и еще собрать своих людей — это наводит меня на мысли, что подобные собрания, носящие откровенно военизированный характер, есть событие регулярное. </p><p>— Сегодня погибли несколько людей, служащих в Министерстве Магии. Считаете, их смерть — лишь еще один способ убедить Вас в том, что Волдеморт вернулся? — лицо Дамблдора потемнело. Он с невероятным разочарованием смотрел на волшебника. Министр был раздражен, и он прекрасно видел, что на него смотрят свысока. Взгляды профессоров наверняка прожигали в нем дыры.</p><p>— Мы проведем расследование, — взвизгнул Фадж, — узнаем и сопоставим факты! Министерство не будет слепо полагаться на Ваши догадки и на слова Гарри Поттера, а то шоу, что Вы устроили... Об этом отдельный разговор. Вы взволновали студентов, их родителей. И два ученика Дурмстранга пропали!</p><p>— Как и их директор, — заметил Снейп, скрещивая руки на груди. — Побег Каркарова ни о чем не говорит?</p><p>— Никто не говорит о побеге, — Фадж выглядел загнанным.  </p><p>— Директор Дурмстранга мог отправиться по делам своих студентов...</p><p>— Игорь сбежал, потому что почувствовал жжение в своей Метке, — холодно продолжал Северус. — Он весь год обращался ко мне с вопросами на эту тему, интересуясь, испытываю ли я подобные проблемы...</p><p>Фадж скривился, и в его взгляде, направленном на Снейпа, проступило явное отвращение. </p><p>— ... и я сказал, что это коснулось и меня, — жестко закончил зельевар. — Каждый, кто носит Черную Метку, весь год чувствовал, как она напоминает о себе и темнеет. Сейчас она такая же, как и в годы жизни Темного Лорда. </p><p>Министр вздрогнул, с трудом отводя взгляд от Снейпа и вперивая его в директора Хогвартса.</p><p>— Но, Дамблдор, — произнес он почти жалобно. Он посмотрел на каждого, будто все еще на что-то надеясь, — не мог он вернуться... Это невозможно...</p><p>— Волдеморт часто делал вещи, кажущиеся невозможными, — голос Дамблдора был жестким, и глаза его сверкали. — А сейчас и Вы должны сделать это, Корнелиус. Забудьте о своем посте и о страхе его потерять, проявите смелость и заботу об обществе, сделайте то, о чем я Вам говорил, и тогда Вы сможете помешать ему. </p><p>— Меня поднимут на смех, если я последую Вашим советам, Дамблдор, — Фадж покачал головой.</p><p>— Не будьте таким алчным трусом, — внезапно воскликнула профессор МакГонагалл. </p><p>— Я подниму этот вопрос на Совете, — Фадж сделал шаг назад, сдаваясь. На него накинулись все, и он не мог бороться с ними. Он посмотрел на волшебников и скривился, выдавливая из себя гримасу вежливости. — Я услышал достаточно и теперь возвращаюсь в Министерство. Я свяжусь с вами позже, — он сделал шаг к ширме, но вдруг замер. Он резко повернулся, достал из кармана довольно увесистый мешочек и водрузил его на тумбочку. — Твоя награда, — бросил он и быстрым шагом вышел из-за ширмы. Стоило ему это сделать, как Заглушающие Чары развеялись, и Гарри услышал голоса Уизли, спрашивающих, что происходит. </p><p>— Отдайте это Седрику Диггори, — тихо сказал Гарри, с отвращением глядя на мешочек. — И титул чемпиона тоже.</p><p>— Я предлагал награду мистеру Диггори, — ответил Дамблдор, присаживаясь на кровать. — Но он отказался. С ним все хорошо, и он уже покинул больничное крыло, где его осматривали.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри посмотрел на директора, пытаясь взглядом передать, что у него есть множество вопросов. Конечно, профессор понял его. Он переглянулся со Снейпом, а потом повернулся к профессору МакГонагалл. </p><p>— Минерва, не могли бы вы успокоить семейство Уизли, сообщив, что Гарри в порядке и они смогут побеседовать с ним через несколько минут? — мягко попросил Дамблдор. — А еще попросите Хагрида как можно скорее подняться ко мне в кабинет. И еще — если она согласится прийти еще раз — мадам Максим. </p><p>МакГонагалл поняла его намек и без возражений ушла за ширму, позволив Снейпу возвести Заглушающие Чары за своей спиной. Тишина вновь куполом накрыла Гарри, но теперь мальчик лишь рад был ей: эта тишина хранила ответы на его вопросы.</p><p>— Что с Волдемортом? — спросил гриффиндорец, сразу переходя к сути дела. Дамблдор нахмурился.</p><p>— Он сбежал, однако несколько его Пожирателей погибли и несколько были захвачены, — ровно ответил он.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Он и не надеялся, что Дамблдор сообщит ему радостную весть о том, что Волдеморт и все Пожиратели схвачены, однако услышать горькую правду самому было тяжело. Он не представлял, что теперь делать, и в нем, среди его замученных переживаний, росла усталая надежда, что у Дамблдора есть план.</p><p>— Как... — Гарри вспомнил шипящий голос у самого своего уха и болезненное прикосновение ледяного пальца к ране, — ... как он узнал о том, что я тоже крестраж?</p><p>— Видимо, он просто сделал те же выводы, что и я когда-то, — по лицу Дамблдора пробежала темная тень. — Наша ситуация усложнилась, и я пока не знаю, какие действия нам следует предпринять, чтобы разрешить ее в нашу пользу. </p><p>— И что мы будем делать?</p><p>— Ждать. Скоро Волдеморт вызовет к себе профессора Снейпа, — Гарри был уверен, что в голосе Дамблдора появилась тревога и беспокойство. Юноша посмотрел на зельевара, но тот был спокоен: с видом крайнего сосредоточения он разглядывал темноту за окном, — и тогда мы узнаем, есть ли у него какой-либо план. После этого мы будем составлять свой.</p><p>— А если он перестал доверять ему? — Гарри ощутил, как по его спине вдруг пробежал странный, щекочущий холодок. Снейп повернул голову и свысока посмотрел на него. Его мрачная, равнодушная усталость лишь сильней возбудила в юноше волну сомнений, природу которых он не мог понять.</p><p>— Для того чтобы проверить это, Северусу все равно придется отправиться к нему. Если он сможет вновь стать двойным агентом, то это будет большой удачей.</p><p>— Потому что других агентов у нас нет? — Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него вдруг зародилась ярость. Это была та самая ярость, что овладела им, когда он понял, что Гриндевальд предал их. До этого времени он опасался вспоминать этого человека, отчего-то чувства к нему пылали внутри юноши, будто горящий факел, но сейчас ему необходимо было спросить об этом Дамблдора. — Гриндевальд предал нас, как я и подозревал, — он вздохнул.  </p><p>— Как Вы могли поверить ему?</p><p>— Поттер... — начал Снейп, но Дамблдор остановил его лишь легким поворотом головы.</p><p>— Гарри имеет право требовать от меня ответа, — директор устало посмотрел на мальчика. Его пальцы, сложенные на коленях в замок, казались тонкими, будто кожа очень плотно облегала кость. Под глазами профессора залегли тени, а морщины стали еще глубже. Дамблдору было тяжело говорить о Гриндевальде, но Гарри хотел знать. </p><p>— Действия Геллерта не совсем понятны мне сейчас, — произнес профессор с явной неохотой. — Он исполнил часть своего соглашения, которая была закреплена Непреложным Обетом, однако сумел сообщить Волдеморту о нашем плане. Возможно, таким образом он пытался добиться его относительного доверия, потому что Геллерт знает, что Том видит в нем исключительную угрозу, но мы не можем быть в этом уверены. Я попробую связаться с ним, чтобы понять его замыслы.</p><p>— Он предал нас, — Гарри был твердо в этом уверен. — Он никогда не хотел быть здесь. И Вы знаете об этом, но все равно ему верите.</p><p>— Напомню тебе, Гарри, что когда-то ты искренне считал, что Северус — предатель и наш враг, — заметил Дамблдор. — У меня есть основания сохранять свою веру в Геллерта.</p><p>«Он любит его. А людям свойственно верить в своих любимых» — всплыли в его голове слова Снейпа, которые он сказал в тот самый вечер, когда Гарри открылась правда о его новом учителе ЗОТИ. Гарри смотрел на директора и не мог понять, что он должен испытывать. Он верил Дамблдору, но он не мог заставить себя верить Гриндевальду, как бы профессор не настаивал на этом. Он чувствовал опасность, исходящую от Темного Волшебника, помнил, как тот соблазнял его отойти от воли директора, в то время как сам по его приказу пытался царапать из Гарри стойкую жертвенность. Это казалось бредом.</p><p>Но он ничего не мог сделать. Не было смысла упрекать Дамблдора, произошедшего было не изменить. У Гарри была только его обида на предательство, и ему пришлось приложить определенные усилия, чтобы задавить ее. </p><p>— Чего Вы хотите от меня? — процедил он, не глядя на профессоров.</p><p>— Чтобы ты успокоился, — Дамблдор коснулся руки Гарри, но на этот раз это прикосновение принесло лишь неприятное чувство подавления. Мальчик вздрогнул. — Принял то, что произошло. Я вижу, что это сильно ударило по тебе, и я не хочу, чтобы ты замыкался на мыслях о смерти и Волдеморте. Сейчас ты побудешь с твоими друзьями, а позже я отдам тебе кое-что. Ты жив, и это главное сейчас.</p><p>Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Он не мог понять, что происходит с ним: отстраняясь от тьмы, он переставал чувствовать и все остальное. Он хотел, чтобы его прямо сейчас отправили на бой с Волдемортом, чтобы вокруг летали искры, а он шел, забыв о страданиях, к главной своей цели — к уничтожению Темного Лорда. Дамблдор призывал его к спокойствию, подвешивая в пустоте, и это было мучительно.</p><p>— Да, — тихо согласился Гарри, опустив голову. — Главное.</p><p>Он выжил. Он был готов умереть и не умер. Он отказался от всего, разорвал свое сердце, а теперь сидел на больничной койке, держа ошметки чего-то былого в руках. Гарри не чувствовал жизни, о которой говорил Дамблдор, он чувствовал только руку Волдеморта на своей щеке.</p><p>Снейп коснулся его волос, когда уходил. Его пальцы были теплыми, и Гарри, будто пес, потянулся за ними, однако это крошечное ощущение растаяло. Дамблдор отодвинул ширму.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри Поттер сидел на кровати, подложив подушку под спину и чуть ссутулившись. Его плечи казались острыми, странно искривленными, будто за ними мучительно долго раскрывались крылья. Черные волосы мальчика были еще в большем беспорядке, чем обычно; лицо, чуть скрытое большой пластырной повязкой, казалось бледным, почти серым, под глазами залегли тени, а губы были сжаты. Гарри поднял на вошедших взгляд и улыбнулся — Джинни ужаснулась тому, какое чувство появилось в его прекрасных зеленых глазах. Этого нельзя было увидеть, только почувствовать, и она ощутила это как никогда ярко: Гарри явно старался выразить радость, но внутри него клубилось нечто усталое, темное, его взор был тяжелым и мрачным. <p>Это пугало Джинни. Страх бежал по ее венам и заставлял ее пальцы дрожать, но это состояние напряженности, сдавленности отчего-то наполняло ее неизвестной силой.  Она смотрела на Гарри и чувствовала, как нечто упрямо горит в ее груди, разгоняя тоску и тревогу; ее тянуло приблизиться к мальчику и коснуться его руки, показать, что она понимает, что она может разделить его тревогу, если только он попросит. В ней рос ужас, но она боялась вовсе не за себя, она боялась только за него: Джинни казалось, что за крошечные секунды, что она подходила к постели Гарри, любовь в ней выросла до непомерных размеров. Нежность, желание оградить его от всего цвели в ней, будто бутоны тропических цветов, они поглощали ее волнения, ее ярость, ее обиду... Волосы будто горели у нее на голове от этих переживаний, и Джинни думала лишь о том, как бы совладать с собой.</p><p>— Молли, — перед ними появился профессор Дамблдор, заслонивший собой силуэт Гарри на кровати. Джинни замерла, с дрожью глядя на директора Хогвартса: она будто и забыла об остальных людях вокруг. Дамблдор всегда казался ей мудрым волшебником, способным движением руки решить все проблемы, его могущество было незыблемым, а уважение к нему жило в ней еще до Хогвартса, но сейчас ей владел какой-то первобытный ужас перед ним. Профессор возвышался над ней, глядя на миссис Уизли и легко улыбаясь, и Джинни казалось, будто его высокая фигура растет на глазах. Его слова, прозвучавшие молниями на поле, зародили в ней тот самый страх, толкавший ее ближе к Гарри, и на секунду, когда директор оказался прямо перед ней, она ощутила, что вплотную подошла к этому чувству. </p><p>— Как Гарри? — миссис Уизли была бледна и заламывала руки, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит за спиной директора. Профессор Дамблдор поднял руку, призывая ее к вниманию.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, — продолжил он. — Гарри подвергся сегодня ужасному испытанию. Только что, в разговоре со мной и Министром, он еще раз пережил все случившееся. Сейчас ему нужны сон, тишина и покой. Если он захочет, чтобы вы остались с ним, — добавил он, глядя на остальных Уизли и Гермиону, — вы можете остаться. Но я хочу, чтобы ему не задавали вопросов до тех пор, пока он не будет готов ответить на них. И уж конечно никаких вопросов сегодня вечером.</p><p>Миссис Уизли кивнула. Лицо ее было белее мела. Дамблдор еще раз внимательно оглядел друзей Гарри, а потом, повернувшись к профессору Снейпу, отошел в сторону. Джинни и не замечала, что Снейп все это время стоял за спиной директора, краем глаза следя за мальчиком, сидящим на своей кровати. За мгновение, что Джинни проходила мимо него, ощущая привычную скованность, что овладевала ей рядом с этим человеком, она вдруг подумала, как странен был этот взгляд. Он не выходил у нее из головы, превратившись в какое-то панно, на фоне которого вновь зажглась ее воинствующая мысль.</p><p>— Привет, — негромко сказал Гарри, выдавив из себя тень улыбки. </p><p>— Ох, Гарри, — миссис Уизли не решалась обнять его, с невероятным сочувствием глядя на его повязки. В ее глазах стояли слезы, она начала гладить мальчика по голове. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Вполне ничего, — ответил Гарри. Он посмотрел на Рона с Гермионой, на близнецов и Джинни и улыбнулся чуть шире. Правда, улыбалась только одна часть его лица, не скрытая повязкой. — Лекарства делают свое дело.</p><p>Гермиона судорожно вздохнула. Она села на кровать и взяла Гарри за руку. Ее лицо вдруг стало так похоже на лицо миссис Уизли, что Джинни мысленно ужаснулась: она прекрасно знала, какой настойчивой в своей заботе может быть ее мать, и эти качества были бы по-настоящему ужасны в руках Гермионы. </p><p>— Это просто кошмар, Гарри, — голос Грейнджер дрожал, но Гарри смотрел на девочку, и в его темных глазах, не отпускающих подавляющего взгляда, проявилась нежность. Джинни ощутила дрожь внутри себя, она прижалась ногами к койке, глядя на него. — Просто... Я не знаю, что сказать, Гарри. — она отпустила его ладонь и закрыла лицо руками.</p><p>— Ты устроил шоу, дружище, — заметил Фред, но его веселость казалась натянутой и фальшивой. <br/>— Это было жутко, — подхватил Джордж.</p><p>— Что было на поле, после того как меня увели? — спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор произнес речь, — миссис Уизли села на кровать Гарри с другой стороны, как следует подоткнув ему одеяло вокруг ног. — Крайне пугающую речь. Все взволнованы и хотят знать, что происходит.</p><p>— Гарри, это правда? — серьезно спросил Билл, стоящий рядом с Джинни и держащий руку на ее плече — Все так, как ты сказал?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри опустил лицо. Ему явно тяжело было говорить, но Джинни могла понять тех, кто задавал ему вопросы. В ее голове никак не могла утвердиться мысль, что Темный Волшебник, тот, о ком она слышала столько ужасного, кого застали несколько ее братьев, вернулся. Это казалось ей немыслимым, но она верила Гарри, верила ему всем сердцем. И боялась.</p><p>— Бедный мой мальчик, — миссис Уизли все-таки обняла Гарри, осторожно прижав его к своей груди. Гриффиндорец судорожно вздохнул. — Этот Турнир — настоящая беда!</p><p>— Слышал, Генчев пропал, — Фред странно ухмыльнулся. — И что кто-то напал на Диггори.</p><p>Диггори! Джинни повернула голову и посмотрела на брата. У нее было много слов и мыслей, но ее язык почему-то прилип к нёбу, и она не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Ее волнение, ее страх, ее нежность — все это превратилось в липкую смесь, сковывающую тело на манер смущения, с которым, казалось, она уже справилась. Гарри посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся, и Джинни хотела бы верить, что он улыбнулся ей <i>особенно</i>, так, как не улыбался никому другому, но она знала в глубине души, что это самообман. До этой секунды ей казалось, что его улыбка, за которой пряталось нечто большее, нечто таинственное и сильное, предназначалась только этому Седрику Диггори, знаменитому хогвартскому красавчику, совершенно внезапно появившемуся рядом с теплой компанией гриффиндорцев. Это сводило ее с ума, потому что она не могла понять этого, это раздражало ее и поднимало волну гнева внутри; порой Джинни замечала, что взгляд Диггори наполняется чем-то недобрым, и он будто закрывает Гарри ото всех собой. </p><p>Но сейчас ее мысли на этот счет будто развеялись. Гарри поднял лицо и посмотрел на Фреда, и в его глазах не появилось тени отчаянного волнения, которая должна была быть там, будь безумные мысли Джинни правдой. Странное, мстительное облегчение овладело девочкой, и она смелей подалась вперед.</p><p>— Седрик сказал, кто это был? — ровно спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Нет, — Джордж пожал плечами. — Все в панике.</p><p>— Зато в этом есть и положительная сторона, — сказал вдруг Рон. Все резко посмотрели на него, и Джинни тоже. Ее брат шутливо толкнул ногу Гарри и улыбнулся как можно более беспечно. — Ты заработал кучу галлеонов, — он кинул взгляд на большой мешочек, лежащий на тумбочке. Заметив, что Гарри скривился, он тут же сменил тему: — И ты бы видел, как Малфой вылупился на тебя, когда ты заговорил. Аж посерел весь, я думал, сейчас разревется от унижения. Наконец-то их семейка получит по заслугам!</p><p>— Рон, — миссис Уизли недовольно посмотрела на сына, и Джинни вдруг захотелось сделать то же самое. Она не знала почему, но Фред, Джордж и Гермиона уставились на Рона такими жуткими взглядами, будто он только что едва не совершил крупнейшую ошибку в своей жизни. — Нельзя так злорадствовать. Гарри сейчас хочет покоя.</p><p> — Все нормально, — Гарри ссутулился еще больше.</p><p>— Гарри, а что будет, — Гермиона тщательно подбирала слова, — дальше?</p><p>— Профессор просил не задавать ему вопросов, — тут же встряла заботливо следящая за порядком миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Простите, — Гермиона послушно замолкла. — Просто... Я слышала, что Дамблдор хочет завершить учебный год раньше, значит, что-то определенно готовится.</p><p>— Я ничего не знаю, — Джинни судорожно вздохнула, услышав голос Гарри. В нем сквозило такое безнадежное принятие, будто он готов был на любой исход событий. Она вглядывалась в его лицо, пытаясь понять его мысли, постичь те безмерные чувства, что съедали его — все алые порывы ревности сошли на нет, и она вновь оказалась на его пути. Гарри поднял глаза и вдруг посмотрел прямо на нее, Джинни мысленно вздрогнула, ощутив, как взбурлила внутри нее погасшая надежда, смешанная с искренней готовностью исполнить его волю, быть его опорой, его другом.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на нее и ничего не говорил, и Джинни тоже не знала, что сказать. Мальчик казался ей хрупким в это мгновение, слабым и будто умирающим, но это лишь сильней распаляло пламя ее чувств к нему.  </p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — за ширмой появилась мадам Помфри. Она строго оглядела всех присутствующих, — время посещений закончилось. </p><p>— Можно они еще немного посидят со мной? — спросил Гарри.  Мадам Помфри, подумав, милостиво кивнула.</p><p>— Еще пять минут, — она ушла к другим пациентам.</p><p>— Я бы хотела, чтоб ты погостил у нас на каникулах, — вдруг сказала миссис Уизли, будто боясь не успеть сообщить свои мысли. — Может, профессор отпустит тебя на все лето?</p><p>— Я не хочу причинять неудобства, — Гарри немного смущенно улыбнулся. Близнецы рассмеялись.</p><p>— Какие неудобства, — воскликнул Джордж. — Ты только глянь, какие вокруг тебя приключения.<br/>— Нам как раз неплохо бы встряхнуть наш курятник, — поддержал его Фред. Их шутки не очень понравились миссис Уизли, а Джинни улыбнулась. Ей было очень тепло, и страх медленно покидал ее тело. Она всегда считала своих братьев очень смешными, и была рада, что Гарри думает так же.</p><p>— Очень смешно, Фред, — миссис Уизли строго посмотрела на сына, — но я серьезно. Будь уверен, — она обратилась к Гарри, и снова погладила его по голове, — ты не доставишь нам никаких неудобств, мы все будем очень рады, если ты поживешь у нас. Я поговорю с Дамблдором об этом.</p><p>Джинни была бы счастлива, если бы Гарри остался у них на лето. Она думала об этом, когда мадам Помфри вернулась и заставила всех студентов уйти, позволив остаться только миссис Уизли и Биллу. Ей пришлось обернуться, чтобы послать мальчику прощальную улыбку и взглянуть на него еще раз: Гермиона уже держала ее за локоть, не давая вернуться. Гарри послушно кивал головой, слушая мадам Помфри, а когда целительница отошла, оставив на тумбочке пузырек с пурпурным зельем, он потер лицо руками. С другого конца лазарета пришли профессор Дамблдор и профессор Снейп, и Джинни поняла, что сегодня ей больше не удастся поговорить с Гарри. </p><p>Она хотела сказать ему что-то важное, чего сама не понимала до конца, но робость охватывала ее так сильно, что сложно было совладать с собой. Джинни прикусила губу и пошла следом за Гермионой, пытаясь подобрать слова. В ее голове разгоралась смутная идея, крайне смутная и в целом смешная идея, которая, однако, вселяла в душу Джинни надежду.</p><p>— Будет жалко выглядеть, если я напишу ему письмо? — спросила она как можно тише, не желая, чтоб братья слышали ее. — Не любовное письмо, — тут же поправилась она, — просто письмо.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — серьезно ответила Гермиона. — Гарри сейчас невероятно трудно. Мы должны поддерживать его. Это хорошая идея.</p><p>Джинни вздохнула. Грейнджер правильно расценила ее вздох.</p><p>— Ты — одна из его друзей, Джинни, — Гермиона улыбнулась, но глаза ее были печальны. — Он заботится о тебе, и будет совсем не глупо, если и ты будешь заботиться о нем. </p><p>Сухая, болезненная обида на саму себя сдавила грудь Джинни. Но разве могла она сравнивать эту боль с той, что пришлось пережить Гарри? Разве могла она страдать за себя, когда он страдал за других? Гарри любил ее как младшую сестру, и Джинни обязана была оправдать его любовь. Это был ее долг, ее дань собственным чувствам.</p><p>— Думаю, можно принести ему книг... — пробормотала она. — Может, мы все ему что-нибудь напишем? </p><p>— Думаю, сейчас многие обеспокоены тем, что произошло, и не захотят писать ничего Гарри, — меж бровей Гермионы залегла складка. Рон замедлил шаг и подошел к сестре и подруге, а близнецы, наоборот, унеслись вперед. — Кажется, Министр не верит его словам, а, значит, и большинство волшебников не поверят.</p><p>— Если... если они не поверят, — Рон обеспокоенно посмотрел на Гермиону, — что мы будем делать? Гарри же говорил, — он взглянул на сестру, и Джинни совсем не понравился его взгляд, — говорил, что... время крайне важно.</p><p>— Дамблдор знает, что делать, — уверенно произнесла Гермиона. Она несколько раз кивнула, будто подтверждая свою убежденность. — У него точно есть план.</p><p>Джинни отчаянно хотела ей верить. </p><p>До самой Гриффиндорской гостиной она думала о том, что же ждет их всех. Она не сомневалась в словах Гарри, но с трудом могла смириться с жуткой мыслью, что их волшебный мир может быть разрушен злом. Это зло не казалось ей огромной черной тучей, опускающейся вниз, у него была форма: в последнее время Джинни чаще снились кошмары, и в них ей виделась фигура, тянущая к ней свои руки. Ее чувства к этой фигуре были такими разрозненными, такими хаотичными, что в какие-то секунды ей казалось, что она любит этого человека, а в другие в ней вскипала ненависть, похожая на лаву. Она просыпалась в холодном поту и не могла понять, почему этот сон преследует ее, почему он оказывает на нее подобное влияние... Порой Джинни думала, что может даже вспомнить имя этого человека, но память подводила ее, и это зло оставалось безымянным.</p><p>Но сегодня оно обрело имя. Девочка не была уверена в своем выводе, но ей казалось жутким то, что этот сон стал нападать на нее так часто именно перед столь ужасным событием, как возрождение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Она могла спросить об этом у Гарри, потому что ни с кем другим ей не хотелось делиться подобными мыслями.</p><p>Темные думы увлекли ее, лишив слабости. Джинни пришла в гостиную и больше уже не ощущала себя в том разбитом состоянии, какое настигло ее в лазарете. Она была просто растеряна, как и все в этом замке, и ей хотелось только сделать то, что наполнило бы ее силой и уверенностью.</p><p>Спустя час она возвращалась в лазарет. Джинни несла в руках книги, которые ей вручила Гермиона как предлог для посещения Гарри. Мадам Помфри вряд ли была бы рада тому, что к ее пациенту приходят посетители прямо перед отбоем. Джинни была напряжена, но она пришла к непростому выводу, что если она хочет быть достойной Гарри, то не дело страдать от ревности и неспособности заинтересовать его. За то время, что она сидела в гостиной и слушала, как гриффиндорцы наперебой говорят о Поттере, опускаясь до мнений о том, что он и Дамблдор сошли с ума, и возвышаясь до признания Гарри Поттера великим волшебником, она многое обдумала. Ей казалось, что этот вечер — граница между их старой жизнью и новой, и Джинни не хотела быть обузой на подобном перепутье.</p><p>«Может, когда-нибудь он полюбит меня, — думала она, — а до тех пор я буду ему таким же хорошим другом, как и Гермиона Грейнджер». Это было лучше всего. Джинни чувствовала себя взрослой, принимая подобное решение.</p><p>Она закрывала глаза и отдавала себе суровые приказы, поэтому, когда она шла к Гарри, прижимая к груди тяжелые и наверняка невероятно скучные книги, то ощущала себя так, будто делает шаги по новой жизни, открывая для себя нечто ранее не изведанное. Ей даже нравилось это, нравилось силой заставлять себя освобождаться от тумана смущения, сомнений и любовных порывов, она ощущала себя свободной. Джинни дивилась тому, что ей достаточно легко удалось это сделать, ее шаги стали пружинистей, а плечи распрямились. Она смогла заставить себя смотреть на страх перед неизвестностью, и чем ближе она была к лазарету, тем сильней в ней разгорался внутренний огонь, которым она с радостью готова была поделиться с Гарри.</p><p>Но к одному она была все-таки не готова. Джинни завернула за угол, уже придумав неуверенную речь для мадам Помфри и умоляющий взгляд, но вдруг замерла. Коридор перед лазаретом не был пуст: там стояла одинокая фигура. Джинни заморгала, ей понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы узнать этого человека, но, кажется, целая вечность, чтоб осознать его присутствие здесь.</p><p>Это был Драко Малфой. Первой мыслью, что появилась в ее голове, было немедленно выхватить палочку и наслать на Малфоя какое-нибудь проклятие, дабы не дать ему пробраться в палату и причинить Гарри вред. Но почему-то она этого не сделала. Джинни стояла, почти не дыша, и смотрела на мальчика, сквозь слой своей спонтанной, ослепительной ярости видя нечто странное, чего, по ее мнению, она видеть не должна была. Малфой вовсе не выглядел как оскорбленный человек, решившийся на месть, нет, он стоял, обхватив свои плечи руками и безмолвно пялился на дверь. </p><p>Джинни ничего не понимала. Она недоуменно разглядывала юношу, вспоминая все, что ей было известно о нем. Так уж вышло, что она узнала о Драко Малфое задолго до того, как поступила в Хогвартс: Рон после своего первого курса мог говорить только об обезумевшем профессоре Квиррелле, о садисте-Снейпе и мерзком Малфое. У Джинни довольно легко сформировалась презрительная неприязнь к этому мальчику, и за два года учебы в Хогвартсе она лишь укрепилась. Однако в эту секунду, когда она смотрела на Малфоя, то едва могла найти сходства между ним и тем парнем, который, кажется, готов был вечность исходить слюной, оскорбляя Гарри Поттера и всех его друзей. Она вздрогнула, когда Малфой сделал шаг вперед и взялся за ручку двери. Он просто стоял и держался за эту ручку, а потом едва слышно застонал и прижался к двери лбом.</p><p>Он выглядел... несчастным. Джинни вдруг стало жаль его, она сделала вперед крошечный шаг, чувствуя, что разгадка близка. Это было странно, странно, и ей сложно было связать Малфоя и Гарри. Ее сердце заколотилось от сумбурных мыслей, и она невольно припомнила те странности, что замечала за Гарри весь этот год. Джинни нахмурилась, и медленная жалость к Малфою начала покидать ее сердце. Она смотрела на его ссутуленную спину, белые пальцы, взлохмаченные волосы, и видела в нем вовсе не врага Гриффиндора, она видела в нем страдающего юношу, чье тяжелое, судорожное дыхание достигало ее ушей.</p><p>И Джинни знала только одну вескую причину, по которой Драко Малфой мог стоять под дверью Гарри Поттера и быть не в силах открыть эту дверь. Девочка задрожала, и внутри нее вдруг разлилось отвращение, смешанное с презрением и почти ненавистью. </p><p>Она как наяву увидела перед собой сцену, произошедшую накануне Святочного Бала, когда она сбежала из гостиной, а Гарри пошел за ней. Джинни спросила тогда у него, нравится ли ему какая-нибудь девушка, и он подтвердил ее слова.</p><p>— Она потрясающая, — сказал Гарри тогда. — Роковая.</p><p>Джинни считала Малфоя наглым слизняком, с раздутым самомнением и черным эго. Он был богат и вполне симпатичен, но она никогда не видела в нeм ничего по-настоящему привлекательного. Она думала, что он отвратительный, знала, что так думают и Рон с Гермионой, но...</p><p>Думал ли так Гарри? Думал ли он, что Драко Малфой — отвратительный, когда целый месяц возвращался с отработок с ним и не плевался слюной, не жаловался и не ругался, как Рон, вынужденный проводить вечера с Забини? Думал ли он так, когда пропадал неизвестно где, когда в прошлом году лез за Малфоем и Роном в Тайную Комнату, когда играл в квиддич против слизеринского ловца?</p><p>Все считали, что это априори так — Малфой ненавидит Поттера, Поттер ненавидит Малфоя. Все считали так, поэтому никто ничего не заметил, и только сейчас, в эту секунду, Джинни поняла, почему она вообще обращала внимание на эти странности. Ее женское чутье, ее ревность, ее чувства пытались открыть ей глаза, но нечто настолько невероятное никогда не приходило ей в голову.</p><p>Гарри говорил о Малфое тогда. О чертовом Драко Малфое! Он сидел в гостиной и молчал, когда Рон клял Малфоя на чем свет стоит, когда Гермиона обиженно поджимала губы, потому что какой-то слизеринец вновь назвал ее грязнокровкой, когда Невиллу ставили подножку и смеялись над ним. Он молчал, и Джинни не могла припомнить ни одного момента, когда бы Гарри попытался хотя бы подыграть. Все было прямо перед ней, как на ладони, а она не замечала!</p><p>Это было горьким осознанием: Гарри Поттер всегда был для нее светом, добром во плоти, и она не могла признать, что столько времени он лгал своим друзьям, Гриффиндору, всему замку, ей! И все ради кого? Ради мальчишки, который ненавидел всех вокруг него! Ради сына человека, который оставил на нем ужасные раны и служил Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть!</p><p>Джинни стиснула зубы. Ей казалось, что она сошла с ума. Ее ужасные предположения, что Гарри влюбился в Седрика Диггори, казались детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, что открылось ей. В ее душе еще теплилась надежда, что это ошибка, что сейчас Малфой откроет дверь, достанет палочку и, злобно хихикая, проберется в лазарет, и тогда все встанет на свои места, но эта надежда стремительно гасла, и на ее место приходила смесь самых дурных чувств, какие Джинни когда-либо испытывала.</p><p>Малфой поднял руку и провел ногтями по двери, будто не решаясь сделать следующий шаг. Он не видел Джинни, даже не подозревал, что она стала свидетелем его падения, а девочка не спешила сообщить о себе или же уйти. Ее тело одеревенело, а ноги будто приросли к камню.</p><p>Но тут все прекратилось. Малфой чуть отклонился назад и несильно стукнулся лбом о дверь, будто пытаясь выбить нечто из своей головы. Он болезненно застонал и повернулся, касаясь ушибленного места рукой, и тут увидел Джинни. Девочка ожидала, что Малфой оскалится, зашипит или же бросится прочь, но он... просто замер, глядя на нее. Его лицо было белым — и сам он был как мерзкая бледная поганка, — поэтому на нем невероятно ярко выделялись глаза. Они были покрасневшими, и такими... такими беспомощными. Джинни опешила, не зная, что делать — она не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет увидеть Драко Малфоя в подобном состоянии. </p><p>Он казался ей загнанным зверем, и Джинни с невероятной ясностью осознавала, что если бы на Малфое был ошейник, то в эту секунду она держала бы цепь в своих маленьких руках.</p><p>Джинни сделала шаг вперед, крепче прижимая книги к груди. Малфой смотрел, как она приближается, они не отрывали взглядов друг от друга. Мальчик отступил на шаг, когда она подошла к двери и потянула за ручку, все так же глядя на него и не говоря ни слова. Ее нёбо, ее язык, ее зубы — все казалось сжатым и напряженным, Джинни, даже пожелав, не смогла бы заговорить.</p><p>Она вошла в лазарет, идя, будто на ходулях — ноги не сгибались. В лазарете было тихо, и Джинни на секунду задумалась о том, почему мадам Помфри не выскочила из своего кабинета, чтобы прогнать ее. И его. Девочка неожиданно быстро нашла ответ на свой безмолвный вопрос: профессор Снейп. Профессор Снейп мог сказать мадам Помфри, чтобы та позволила Драко Малфою прийти. Зельевар наверняка все знал, и это объясняло и его странные взгляды, и то, что его отношения с Гарри были неожиданно хорошими. А ведь Снейп был одним из... этих, из Пожирателей Смерти, и выглядел как самый настоящий Темный волшебник. Джинни стало горько, и боль пронзила ее грудь, будто невидимый кинжал вошел в ее сердце: она чувствовала себя преданной. Она переживала за своих братьев, за Гермиону, за Невилла, за Полумну... Никто из них не знал правды о своем близком друге, и теперь Джинни казалось, что она и вовсе не знала все это время, кто такой Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Она дошла до его койки. Гарри не спал, хотя на его тумбочке стоял пустой пузырек от зелья сна без сновидений. Он даже не потянулся к палочке, лежащей рядом с флаконом, он просто приподнялся на локтях, глядя на девочку. Было темно, но даже в темноте Джинни ощутила его взгляд, его мучительный взгляд, который послал волну дрожи по ее телу. Она не была уверена в том, что в этом взоре не было чего-то даже злого, готового расплющить — будто кто-то неизвестный смотрел на нее через Гарри, и она не узнавала этого человека. Джинни боялась его, ее руки задрожали, и книги с грохотом упали на пол. Девочка вздрогнула и зажмурилась на мгновение, она открыла глаза и отвернулась.</p><p>Малфой стоял за ее спиной. Он был высоким, и Джинни пришлось чуть откинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Она мысленно возликовала, поймав тень страха в его огромных сейчас глазах. Малфой тоже боялся, и Джинни была одной из причин его страха. Маленькая Уизлетта, которую он презирал, а она не понимала, за что — за что! Джинни должна была понять природу его неприязни к ней, природу ту же, что и у ее неприязни к Седрику Диггори, — oнa держала в руках его драгоценную тайну. Она ощутила невероятный, мстительный подъем внутри себя, всплеск эмоций, вызванных этой властью, от которого волосы на ее голове встали дыбом. Но все прекратилось от одного только слова.</p><p>— Джинни, — произнес Гарри, и девочка беспомощно поникла. Ей вдруг стало невероятно стыдно, противно, кинжал в ее груди провернулся, желая причинить еще больше боли. Она не могла больше смотреть ни на Гарри, ни на Малфоя.</p><p>Она отступила, закрыла лицо руками и бросилась прочь из больничного крыла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Лунный свет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В больничном крыле было очень темно. Тьма пряталась по углам, скрадывала силуэты предметов; мутные тени скользили по стенам, отражая движение облаков в небе и едва заметные колыхания прозрачных занавесок. Только места перед окнами были светлыми; они горели, будто огромные светлячки, — яркий, холодный, острый, но странно ранимый свет луны безжалостно разгонял мрак. </p><p>Малфой стоял прямо в квадрате света. Он был высоким и тонким; его руки казались до странного длинными и безжизненными, а лунный свет затерялся в его волосах, сделав их похожими на паутину или на хрупкий лед. Его лицо было наполовину скрыто резкой, мучительной тенью, и, когда Драко вздрогнул от хлопка закрывающейся двери, Гарри услышал судорожный, рваный вдох, сорвавшийся с его губ.</p><p>Это задело что-то внутри него. Ему казалось, что он ничего не сможет больше почувствовать, что он навсегда останется в черном тоннеле, где на одном конце стоит он, а на другом — Волдеморт, и вся его жизнь является лишь чередой шагов навстречу друг другу, но это было не так. Было что-то еще, чего Гарри не мог осознать до конца, что-то, что только сейчас возникло перед ним вместе с лунным светом.</p><p>Малфой сделал шаг вперед, и Гарри смело посмотрел на него. Тяжесть, что поселилась в его теле, в его мышцах и разуме, жаждала быть выплеснутой, и Гарри почти ощущал, как она собирается в его движениях, в его взгляде. Она стала его частью, он мог управлять ей — только благодаря этой темной чужой силе он был уверен, что Джинни исполнит его волю. Она испугалась, он увидел это в ее лице; Малфой тоже его боялся.</p><p>Почему? Что они видели в нем? Гарри не ощущал себя чудовищем, он был просто безмерно усталым, брошенным во тьму мальчиком, вынужденным либо раствориться во мраке, приняв его в себя, либо бороться с ним, раздирая тело в кровь.</p><p>И Гарри боролся, его состояние этим вечером было следствием этой борьбы. Но и Малфой боролся тоже, бился с тьмой иного вида, не разрушительной и поглощающей: с тьмой в своей душе. Не дать тьме войти и заставить ее выйти — действия совершенно разные, но при этом сходные по своей значимости. И Гарри не знал, какое из них трудней, не мог их сравнить. Его чувства по-прежнему были закрыты, сжаты и с трудом проникали в сердце.</p><p>Однако мысли его были почти прозрачны. Гарри вылил свое сонное зелье в вазочку с цвeтами почти сразу, как его оставили одного, и около часа он занимался лишь тем, что думал и пытался снять Заглушающие Чары со своей кровати, используя, к своему глубочайшему отвращению, <i>ту самую</i> палочку. С ними он будто задыхался. В последнем юноша преуспел, а вот думы его не пришли ни к одному стройному решению, кроме череды хаотичных выводов. И сейчас Гарри смотрел на Малфоя и тоже думал, не зная, что именно он чувствует. Мальчик помнил последнюю их встречу и то, что она сотворила с ним, помнил все хорошее и плохое, что было между ними, — пытался понять, что сделает Драко в следующую секунду. Гарри точно знал только одну вещь: он был горд Малфоем, несмотря ни на что. Драко стоял перед ним, похожий на привидение, дрожащий и такой печальный, и это все будто вселяло в Гарри надежду. Это затрагивало ту струну внутри него, до которой никто не мог добраться: ни друзья, ни Дамблдор, ни Волдеморт. Никто, кроме Драко, потому что только благодаря ему эта струна натянулась и зазвенела.</p><p>Малфой подошел к его койке. Он выглядел совершенно больным, будто его лихорадило: он мелко дрожал, его руки были сжаты в кулаки. Из-за полумрака Гарри не мог разглядеть выражение его глаз, но он чувствовал, что взгляд Драко, будто игла, пронзает его.</p><p>Малфой замер. Гарри ждал, и ему казалось, что Драко может сделать что угодно: расплакаться, закричать, развернуться и уйти... Он никогда не видел юношу таким, хотя, видит Мерлин, они были вместе в самых различных ситуациях. Малфой был... сломлен, его поникшие плечи и открытая невинность не хранили ничего гордого и надменного. Весть об отце сделала это с ним? Или же страх перед Лордом Волдемортом? Гарри не знал, он почти равнодушно смотрел в лицо Малфоя и ждал, когда тот сделает что-нибудь.</p><p>И Драко сделал. Гарри не ожидал этого, отчего-то ему совсем не приходило в голову, что слизеринец может его ударить. Он успел заметить лишь вскинутую ладонь, а потом его голова мотнулась в сторону, а здоровая щека, не скрытая повязкой, вспыхнула болью. Мальчик охнул и не успел даже прийти в себя, как удар повторился: Гарри уставился на ширму, моргая. По его лицу прошла волна боли, и она, к его удивлению, была чистой, светлой. Она будто сорвала с него какую-то невидимую маску; юноша вздохнул, ощутив, как воздух охладил его легкие, проник в его тело, подобно живительной воде.</p><p>Гарри приложил ладонь к своей горящей щеке. Он поднял на Малфоя взгляд и увидел в его огромных серых глазах смесь диких, яростных чувств. Драко походил на разбитую куклу, когда позволял свету обнажать свою слабость, но он вовсе не был сделан из фарфора. Он был твердым, крепким, в нем горел огонь, пусть он и скрывал его за своим привычным внешним видом. Сейчас в нем не было ни капли лжи и притворства, он отражал то, что чувствовал, и Гарри ощущал это. Страх, боль, муку, злость, ненависть, страсть и желание — это и был Малфой сейчас.</p><p>— Ты — ублюдок, Поттер, — прошипел он, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. Губы Драко подрагивали, сжимались, он прикусывал щеки с внутренней стороны, чтобы взять себя в руки. </p><p>Гарри же не чувствовал внутри себя такой бури. Он только вспомнил о том, что сам горел недавно, выглянул за пределы своего купола и вновь нашел себя былого. Он пытался разобраться со всем этим и не мог, потому что происходящее вокруг сбивало его с толку. </p><p>— Почему? — тихо спросил мальчик, продолжая поглаживать свою щеку. Боль от пощечин уже почти прошла; Малфой старался не ударить его, а скорей, показать свое желание нанести удар. </p><p>— Почему?! — воскликнул Драко — и тут же резко замолк. Это короткая заминка позволила Гарри присмотреться к его лицу, освещенному светом луны, повнимательней. Голос Драко был достаточно сильным и ровным, хотя юноша отчетливо видел влажные дорожки на его лице. Малфой запустил руку в карман и вытащил оттуда два комка бумаги. Он швырнул их Гарри на колени, а сам, совершенно обессиленный, опустился на его койку. Он закрыл лицо руками, и этот отчаянный, беспомощный жест совсем не вязался с его агрессией и обидой.</p><p>Гарри послушно развернул бумагу: это оказалось его завещание и письмо, адресованное Драко. Он недоумевал, как эти вещи попали в руки слизеринца.</p><p>— Где ты взял это? </p><p>— А то ты не знаешь, Поттер, — Малфой потерял контроль над своим голосом, выпустив дрожащие, сломленные нотки наружу. — Фред и Джордж Уизли отдали мне это. Ты... — он чуть повернул голову, опустив руки. Его тонкие брови были нахмурены, а глаза блестели. Горечь и обида явственно проступили в его облике. — Зачем же ты им рассказал? Ты хотел надо мной посмеяться? Помучить меня? — слизеринец вновь задрожал. Драко, видимо, на самом деле думал, что Гарри желал причинить ему боль. Он верил в это, но продолжал смотреть на Гарри так слепо и открыто, будто обнажившись. — Разве я недостаточно страдаю?</p><p>— Страдаешь? — Гарри невольно усмехнулся, и его смешок, будто удар, обрушился на Драко. Он не хотел заставлять Малфоя переживать это, но в этом не было его вины. Гарри не раскрывал секрета и не пытался наказать Драко. Он пытался сделать его счастливым. Он готов был умереть за него. — Ты вовсе не страдаешь, Драко.</p><p>— Ты так думаешь? — Драко сидел, сгорбившись, и больше на Гарри не смотрел. Его безжизненные руки, похожие на лапы птицы, лежали на коленях. — Думаешь, я чувствую себя прекрасно? Прекрасно — когда я должен выбирать между тобой и всем моим миром? Когда я вижу тебя с другим каждый день? Когда ты не слушаешь меня, рискуешь всем? Когда я понимаю, что ты чуть не умер, а моими последними словами могли быть слова о том, что я тебя ненавижу? Когда вся школа узнает, что тебя изувечил мой отец? Или когда я понимаю, что ты, мерзкий придурок, знал, что умрешь, ты собирался умереть, мать твою, и все, что ты мог мне сказать — это твое дурацкое «прости», и попросить меня о поцелуе? — Малфой зажмурился и зажал себе рот рукой, какое-то время сдерживая свои чувства. Он убрал ладонь, только чтоб продолжить говорить, и его голос было не узнать: — Ты считаешь, это — не страдание?</p><p>Гарри не знал, что он должен сказать. Нечто защемило в его груди, скулы свело горечью. Гриффиндорец делал все как лучше, и все равно причинял Драко боль. Он не хотел. Он ведь любил его.</p><p>В его жизни все было наперекосяк, и люди, приближающиеся к нему, заражались этим проклятием.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — это было правдой. </p><p>— Жаль! — Драко вскинул руки. Он схватил один из листков и принялся рвать его на мелкие кусочки, будто вовсе не контролируя свои пальцы. — О чем ты вообще думал, Поттер? — Гарри увидел, что он плачет. Гарри не мог видеть слезы Малфоя, это выворачивало все в его груди. — Что я ничего не почувствую, когда узнаю, что ты умер? Или что я буду радоваться твоей метле? </p><p>— Ты сказал, что ненавидишь меня.</p><p>— И ты мне поверил? — Малфой отбросил мелкие обрывки прочь. — Как ты мог поверить в это?</p><p>Гарри сжался под напором его голоса.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он. — Я не поверил.</p><p>Драко резко вздохнул. </p><p>— Зачем ты это сделал? — он поднял руку и нежно, осторожно коснулся повязки Гарри. Невозможно было поверить, что это тот же человек, который несколько минут назад источал гнев. Драко обессилел и перестал сдерживать себя. — Почему ты хотел умереть?</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я хотел? — Гарри мог прижаться к ладони, касающейся его лица, но... Он не мог. Между ним и Драко стоял Волдеморт, который с легкостью мог дотянуться своими костлявыми руками до Малфоя. Он мог узнать о чувствах, что Гарри испытывал, и использовать это. Гриффиндорец ощущал, как печаль, которая с легкостью проникала сквозь остатки его отчужденности, омывает его изнутри. </p><p>— Ты написал завещание, Поттер, — Драко убрал свою руку, будто прочитав его мысли. — Я заподозрил неладное, когда ты набросился на меня... под трибуной, — он отвел взгляд. — Это было похоже на прощание.</p><p>Малфой ждал, что Гарри скажет ему что-нибудь, но гриффиндорец молчал. Он смотрел, как Драко закусывает губу, как блестят его зубы и белки глаз, как двигаются его губы... </p><p>— Я догадался, что происходит с тобой, — тихо произнес Драко. — Я так долго думал об этом и так хотел понять. Ты вовсе не предсказываешь будущее, — его взгляд обжег гриффиндорца, — ты его уже переживал, да? — Гарри шумно втянул носом воздух, и это подсказало Малфою, что он прав. Его глаза расширились, он оперся рукой о кровать, наклоняясь вперед. — Неужели, правда? Как это произошло? Ты использовал маховик?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — признался Гарри. Теперь это было неважно. Волдеморт все знал. — Мне просто приснился сон, оказавшийся правдой.</p><p>— Мы были врагами, да? — Драко наклонился еще чуть ближе. На его лице не было страсти, скорей, доверчивость и волнение. Он будто хранил секрет, который хотел рассказать Гарри и который не мог больше держать в себе. </p><p>— Да. До самого конца.</p><p>— И почему ты изменил свое мнение?</p><p>Гарри задумался. Он не мог точно вспомнить того момента, когда начал иначе думать о Малфое. Ненависть к нему давно уже покинула его, и с самого начала Малфой был лишь помехой, назойливой мухой, мешающей ему. Но потом все изменилось: Драко оказался ближе, чем следовало, и Гарри увидел то, чего не видел никогда. Ему казалось, что юноша постоянно представал перед ним чуть более чувственным, чем в прошлый раз; если бы Рон и Гермиона увидели его глубокие глаза, дрожащие раскрытые губы, сияющие белоснежные волосы, услышали бы его красивый голос, способный быть не только холодным и язвительным, они бы изменили свое мнение о нем. </p><p>— Ты меня заставил.</p><p>Малфой пристально разглядывал его лицо. Он больше не злился, а Гарри больше не был зажат внутри себя. Было что-то новое, ранее спрятанное и запретное, и никто не знал, как подступиться к нему.</p><p>— Скажи мне, — шепнул Драко, — ты рассказал им? Своим друзьям? Рассказал о том, что мы делали?</p><p>Гарри замотал головой. Ему казалось невероятно важным убедить Драко в том, что он не предавал его. </p><p>— Я никому не сказал, — шепнул тот в ответ. — Ни за что бы не сказал. Они сами увидели нас, когда я относил тебе книгу в начале года.</p><p>— Начале года?</p><p>— Фред и Джордж не выдали нас и никогда этого не сделают.</p><p>Малфой вдруг усмехнулся. Он склонил голову и посмотрел в сторону двери. Легкая тень страха вернулась на его лицо, но ее быстро поглотила смиренная обреченность.</p><p>— Я знаю кое-кого другого, кто расскажет всем, — его дыхание сбилось, а рука, которой он опирался о кровать, напряглась. </p><p>— Джинни не расскажет, — Гарри потянулся ему навстречу. — Она будет хранить этот секрет.</p><p>— Почему ты так решил? </p><p>— Она не захочет стать моим врагом.</p><p>Малфой открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Он долго смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, думая о чем-то, а потом вдруг всхлипнул и подался вперед. Всего за долю секунды гриффиндорец прокрутил в голове все свои чувства, все решения, к которым он пришел... Гарри отвернулся, не дав Драко приблизить свое лицо к его.</p><p>Малфой не удивился.</p><p>— Почему? — едва слышно произнес он, и его дыхание защекотало ухо Гарри. Он шептал, и по коже юноши бегали мурашки. — Я больше не могу сражаться с этим. Я больше не хочу видеть, как ты умираешь, и знать, что я ничего не могу сделать.</p><p>— Нельзя. Волдеморт вернулся, — Гарри повернул голову, отклоняясь назад и глядя на слизеринца. — Не тот, что был в Тайной Комнате — он настоящий монстр с белой кожей и красными глазами. И твой отец служит ему, теперь, когда он участвовал в этом, — Гарри опустил взгляд на свой перевязанный торс, скрытый синей пижамой, — он поднимется в его глазах. Волдеморт будет использовать его, он придет в ваш дом и будет совсем близко к тебе, — Малфой вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Гарри схватил его за плечи. Гриффиндорец поднял руки и обнял лицо Драко ладонями. Его пальцы ощущали подсыхающую влагу на его щеках, гладкость чистой фарфоровой кожи и острую неровность шрама. Драко, будто завороженный кролик, смотрел на него, видя где-то в глубине Гарри взгляд того, кого боялся больше всех на свете. — Нельзя, чтобы Волдеморт узнал о том, что есть между нами. Я был глуп и эгоистичен, когда пытался добиться тебя; я думал, что он умрет сегодня. Но он сбежал, он будет мстить, и ему нужен я. Если он узнает, насколько мы близки, то без труда захватит тебя и будет угрожать мне. И тогда... — Гарри представил эту ситуацию и не мог найти никакого выхода, кроме одного единственного. — Тогда он станет непобедим.</p><p>Нижняя губа Драко обиженно дрожала. Он смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, не пытаясь отстраниться, и слушал. Слизеринец боялся, но терпел; силы, которые он раньше тратил на борьбу с собой, теперь уходили на борьбу с ужасом и кошмаром.</p><p>— И что же нам делать? — беспомощно спросил он. Гарри отпустил его лицо, сожалея о потерянном тепле. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил юноша. — Но ты должен использовать окклюменцию каждую секунду, что ты проводишь дома. Не попадайся ему на глаза, забудь обо всем, что мы делали, думай о том, что ненавидишь меня.</p><p>— А что потом? Мы не сможем друг к другу приблизиться?</p><p>— Нельзя этого делать. Ты можешь пострадать. Все мои близкие находятся в опасности.</p><p>— Но ты не прогоняешь их, — Драко тут же горячо заговорил: — Я не боюсь, я больше не боюсь.</p><p>— Никто из них не живет в тылу врага, — безумная, искрящаяся мысль вдруг пронзила мысли Гарри. Он быстро задышал, глядя на Драко и пытаясь понять, есть ли хоть крошечный шанс, самая маленькая возможность, что его горячее внезапное желание осуществится. — Но... — он схватил Драко за руку и крепко сжал его пальцы, — ...Драко, ты можешь перейти на нашу сторону. Дамблдор позволит тебе это сделать, и тогда ты будешь в безопасности. Ты сможешь быть тем, кем хочешь, и нам не придется ничего скрывать, — он тараторил так быстро, будто боялся, что Малфой сейчас испарится. — У меня есть дом, где ты можешь жить; это волшебный дом, там нет никаких маглов. И деньги у меня есть. Я даже отдам тебе свою комнату, она, правда, гриффиндорская, но делай с ней что хочешь, а сам я могу жить с Роном...</p><p>Малфой не пытался вырвать свою руку и просто пораженно смотрел на Гарри круглыми глазами.</p><p>— Поттер, ты, — он запнулся, будто не веря услышанному, — ты просишь меня перейти на сторону Дамблдора? Переехать к тебе? Жить в доме Уизли? </p><p>— Это не дом Уизли. Это мой дом. Я жил там этим летом, — Гарри знал, что Малфой не согласится. Надежда, которая осветила все в нем, которая заставила его сердце распухнуть до небывалых размеров, угасла. Он опустил голову на грудь.</p><p>— С Уизли?</p><p>— Нет, — его голос стал тихим, и Малфой почувствовал это. Его пальцы вдруг сжали руку Гарри в ответ. — Они приедут ко мне этим летом. Вы бы смогли найти общий язык.</p><p>Свободной рукой Малфой коснулся его подбородка, заставляя поднять лицо. Он с горькой, но ласковой усмешкой глядел на него.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — тихо и грустно сказал он. — Я не могу оставить мою семью. </p><p>— Ты можешь спасти свою мать. Думаю, ее любовь к тебе сильней, чем преданность Волдеморту, и Дамблдор позволит ей сбежать с тобой.</p><p>— А мой отец?.. — взгляд Драко уперся в повязку на щеке Гарри. — Он, правда, сделал это с тобой?</p><p>— Твой отец оставил мне шрам на лице, потому что посчитал, что я как-то причастен к твоему ранению на первом курсе. Прости, но Люциус Малфой — чудовище, и когда-нибудь я убью его.</p><p>Драко пораженно открыл рот и шумно вдохнул, но не смог выдавить из себя ни гнева, ни возмущения. В его лице вдруг появилось нечто такое, отчего все внутри Гарри вновь приподнялось, наполнившись надеждой. Малфой сомневался, он думал о том, чтобы согласиться, сдаться... Он уже не был мальчиком, слепо верящим своему отцу, его глаза открылись, и сейчас все, что он видел, росло перед ним, меняя его. Внутренние муки ярко выражались на лице Драко, отпечатывались в напряженном рте и мечущемся взгляде. Он глядел то на Гарри, то куда-то в сторону, белые зубы сжимали губу, почти выдавливая из нее капли крови. Гриффиндорец не мог наблюдать за тем, как его свет, то, что могло вытащить его из пучины тьмы и держать на поверхности, качается на тонкой нити, готовой в любую секунду оборваться.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — шепнул он. Драко перестал метаться. — Ты же пришел сегодня. </p><p>— Я.... не знаю, — слабым, сиплым голосом произнес Малфой.</p><p>— Подумай, Драко, — Гарри отпустил его руку. — Подумай, пожалуйста. У тебя еще есть время.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. 4. Темный, ждущий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Он все еще не вернулся, — сказал Гарри, заходя на кухню. Он на несколько секунд замер в дверях, прижимаясь плечом к косяку и глядя на крестного, в одиночестве сидящего за длинным столом. Перед Сириусом стояла чашка, в которой плескалась темная жидкость, — Блэк свято всех уверял, что это чай, но Гарри видел, что содержимое заветной бутылочки, припрятанной в шкафчике, стремительно исчезает. Он даже не знал, что это — виски, абсент, или что-то похуже, — но был уверен, что распитие алкоголя не решит проблем, что мучали Сириуса.</p><p>— Не переживай за этого мерзавца, — хмыкнул Блэк, кивая на соседний стул. Он сделал порядочный глоток своего «чая» и поморщился. — Он этого не стоит.</p><p>— Но ты тоже переживаешь, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. Сириус тяжело взглянул на него, качая головой. Пару секунд его лицо было мрачным, даже немного агрессивным, но потом он хмыкнул, и легкая улыбка тронула его губы.</p><p>— Вовсе не о нем, — Сириус обеспокоенно посмотрел на Гарри. Его взгляд наверняка зацепил все мелкие детали, говорящие о том, что самочувствие юноши оставляет желать лучшего. Проблемы со сном оставили на лице Гарри тревожные тени, взгляд, который он видел, когда смотрелся в зеркало, был тяжелым и безмерно усталым, готовым принять все что угодно. Мальчик похудел, и шрамы на его лице — знаменитый зигзаг, оставленный много лет назад Лордом Волдемортом, и длинный росчерк, пересекающий щеку и ставший почти таким же знаменитым в последние дни, — казались еще четче. Гарри кисло улыбнулся и сел на свое место за длинным столом. Он положил голову на скрещённые руки, закрывая глаза и пытаясь расслабиться.</p><p>— Три дня прошло, — глухо сказал юноша, и знакомый спазм сжал нечто в его груди. Он никогда не думал, что подобное может настигнуть его, но эти три дня, прошедшие с момента, когда Снейп ушел к Волдеморту и перестал подавать вести, поменяли что-то внутри Гарри. Он целиком отдался мыслям о профессоре, и это помогало ему откинуть прочь иные переживания. Снейп должен был уже вернуться, и у Гарри было множество причин, чтобы ждать его возвращения. На площадь Гриммо новости из внешнего мира почти не доходили, Орден собирался всего один раз, и на том собрании было решено ждать вестей от Снейпа, являющегося последней ниточкой, ведущей к Волдеморту. Был еще один путь, но Гарри понятия не имел, как пользоваться им, — он не умел проникать в разум Волдеморта по своему желанию, только когда тот испытывал сильные эмоции, а в последнее время между ними было невероятно тихо, будто Том Реддл никогда и не возрождался. Гарри думал, не является ли эта пугающая тишина, отдающаяся разве что вечной ноющей болью в шраме, последствием его занятий окклюменцией. Если это было так, то он потерял единственную способность, которая могла бы помочь ему узнать о планах Волдеморта. А Гарри очень хотел их узнать. Он желал и боялся одновременно, глобальные противоречия захватывали мальчика, и порой ему казалось, что у него раздвоение личности. Это было почти пугающе, но Гарри пока никому об этом не говорил. Но он мог бы сказать Северусу.</p><p>Неожиданно гриффиндорец ощутил теплые пальцы в своих волосах. Он невольно прильнул к руке крестного, позволяя гладить его по голове. Ощущение чужой ласки расслабило мальчика, но Гарри тут же вздрогнул и отстранился, вспомнив, когда в последний раз испытывал подобное. Тогда это были совсем другие пальцы.</p><p>— Волдеморту нужны доказательства, — негромко произнес Сириус. — Он мог перестать доверять Снейпу. Тот долгое время был на стороне Дамблдора, знал о твоих воспоминаниях — это более чем подозрительно.</p><p>— Думаешь, он... — Гарри вскинул на крестного тревожный взгляд. Тот покачал головой. </p><p>— Я не знаю, что думать, — признался он и сделал еще один глоток. — Но Снейп всегда был отличным вруном.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Он знал это. С трудом он мог представить, какой груз нес на своих плечах профессор. Гарри ненавидел лгать, и Снейп, вероятно, тоже, но им обоим приходилось делать это постоянно.</p><p>— Ты должен расслабиться хоть ненадолго, — сказал ему Сириус. — Ты почти не спишь.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул. Конечно, он спал, но всегда старался вылезти из кровати побыстрей: летняя возможность подольше понежиться в постели его больше не прельщала. Гриффиндорцу снились ужасные сны, и избавиться от них было невозможно. Только регулярные занятия окклюменцией в одиночестве в своей комнате и будильник, звенящий несколько раз посреди ночи, могли помочь ему избежать кошмаров. В прошлый раз конец третьего курса был для него одним из самых счастливых моментов в его жизни, сейчас же... Гарри думал, что даже секунда, когда он умер, не была столь страшна, как то, что происходило с ним несколько дней после третьего испытания. Все его страхи, слезы, панические атаки, апатичное состояние — все это обрушивалось на юношу во снах. И даже если сознание было милостиво и вместо трупов, крови, тьмы и красных глаз Гарри видел нечто прекрасное, то это все равно оборачивалось болью. Иногда — крайне редко — ему снился Драко. Не настоящий Драко, фальшивый. Этот Малфой не мучился, не страдал от своих внутренних демонов — он готов был принять все, признать все и сделать все, чтобы достигнуть своей искренней мечты. Он гладил Гарри по волосам — потому что он любил его растрепанные волосы — и, конечно, он был согласен принять его предложение. Он целовал его, обнимал, и Гарри будто ничего не замечал во сне, отдаваясь сладостному порыву. Когда мальчик просыпался, в уголках его глаз уже собиралась влага, а вся тяжесть от чувств, вызванных Драко — для них в несчастном сердце гриффиндорца было выделено отдельное место, — опускалась на него. Малфой никогда не был таким, как в этом пряном, жарком сне; он был печальным и отстраненным в тот момент, когда они стояли в тесном туалете Хогвартс-Экспресса и старались не касаться друг друга, будто одно крошечное прикосновение могло что-то изменить.</p><p>Драко ему тогда отказал. Он не смел поднять на Гарри взгляд и весь будто превратился в ледяного ежа, готового обороняться от любых напастей. Его лицо было таким странным: в нем смешивалась злоба, агрессия прежнего Малфоя и какая-то чуткая ранимость нынешнего. Гарри стискивал кулаки и прижимался к двери: было ли все кончено? Он не мог подобрать слов, которые обычно с легкостью ложились на язык, он был опустошён. Все время, прошедшее с их разговора в больничном крыле, Гарри цеплялся за окрыленную надежду, что Драко будет спасен, — эта идея совершенно неожиданно пронзила его разум и не желала исчезать теперь. Но... Малфой сказал нет. Процедил, прошептал свой отказ, выглядя при этом так, будто он находился при смерти. Его взгляд был холодным, но больным, иссушенным, и Гарри не мог винить его за бессилие. Это были адские дни не только для знаменитого гриффиндорца. Малфой боялся его лица, боялся его шрамов, боялся возвращаться домой и оставаться в Хогвартсе — верно, он ощущал себя безмерно одиноким, и теперь даже Гарри не мог помочь ему. Многие, кто сидел на трибуне в день испытания, поверили ему, прониклись его историей, и Малфой стал для них врагом номер один. Эти дети еще не читали газет, оспаривающих утверждение Мальчика-Который-Выжил, не слушали родителей, дрожащих от страха перед подобной перспективой, — они видели только Дамблдора, заботящегося о них столько лет, и членов знаменитого Ордена Феникса, теперь не покидающих замка. Они верили — пусть даже и подсознательно, сомневаясь и перешёптываясь об этом, — и поэтому ненавидели Малфоя, а вместе с ним и весь Слизерин, — никогда еще змеиный факультет не был настолько обособлен от остальных. Гарри знал, что у Драко был разговор с Дамблдором, и он мог лишь догадываться о темах их беседы — никто ему не открыл этого секрета, — но после него Малфой стал еще более... слизеринским.</p><p>Было ли это причиной отказа? Причиной, которую Драко утаил? Которая вернула холод, серьёзность, упрямство в его лицо.</p><p>Гарри судил об этом только по рассказам друзей и, как ни странно, вестям от Снейпа, потому что Драко приходил в его палату лишь два раза. Он сказал, что больше не может выбираться, что за ним следят, что это опасно, — у него были оправдания, и Гарри им даже верил. Но он чувствовал напряжение, сдавленность, будто мысленно Драко изо всех сил обнимал себя руками и сжимался в комочек — тогда он чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что едва ли мог излечить другого. Малфой сидел около постели Гарри, опустив голову и бездумно играя с его пальцами, а потом почти заснул, но гриффиндорец вовремя его разбудил. Гарри будто почувствовал, что Драко нужно идти, но в то же время его не отпускало ощущение, что это их последняя встреча. Его съедала тоска, и мальчик знал, что если так и будет, если Драко заберут у него навсегда, то он никогда больше не сможет натянуть тугую струну в своей душе. Малфой коснулся губами его щеки — легко и прощально — и погладил по волосам, запустив пальцы в растрепанные пряди, — странное, чувственное, затронутое томящимся возбуждением выражение было на его лице в ту секунду. Гарри льнул к его руке, будто щенок, и наслаждался этим.</p><p>А в следующую их встречу — в туалете поезда — Драко сказал, что он не перейдет на сторону Гарри. И толком не объяснил, почему.</p><p>Гриффиндорец этого ожидал. Какая-то его часть никогда не верила в то, что Малфой сможет сбежать: он слишком много требовал от подростка. Он равнял всех под себя, зная, какой огромный груз могут выдержать его плечи, — мог ли Малфой выдержать подобное? Гарри не знал, не верил, поэтому почти не удивился. Просто вдруг разом потерял огромный кусок своей светлой души.</p><p>Он больше не видел Малфоя, и даже на платформе белая макушка не зацепила его взгляда — он не знал, кто забирал Драко домой, потому что его окружало плотное кольцо авроров. Но Гарри часто думал о нем, хоть и корил себя за это: у него было множество более серьёзных причин для волнений, но, поскольку они оставались в полумраке и не спешили выходить на свет, думы о слизеринце догоняли его. Юноше казалось, что он с любого, самого невинного предмета может перейти к мыслям о Малфое: однажды Гарри пытался расслабиться, думая о природе, и плавно опустился к воспоминаниям о травологии, о Невилле, потом об остальных его любимых друзьях, о Джинни...</p><p>Разве он мог не подумать о Драко, вспомнив Джинни? Маленькая рыжеволосая девочка теперь прочно ассоциировалась с их тайной, оставшейся в прошлом. Правда, она все больше избегала Гарри, не навещая его в крыле, а когда — единственный раз после произошедшего — Джинни пришла со своими братьями... Гарри и ее заставил нести тяжелую ношу, заставил резко взрослеть, видя темные стороны мира. Джинни молча смотрела на него со скрытой силой, с непониманием и почти отвращением, взглядом отчаянно вопрошая: «Почему?». И Гарри одним взглядом ей отвечал, потому что знал, что его подруга была гораздо более проницательной, чем он сам. Она — может, только она из всех гриффиндорцев — видела степень его погружения в темноту, видела его истинную сущность, далекую от идеала Великого Героя...</p><p>Гарри мог улыбаться и кивать, слушая, как Рон пересказывает особо интересные моменты противостояния Слизерина с остальными факультетами — Уизли был злораден и откровенно радовался тому, что Малфой растерял все свое высокомерие, что он похож на жалкого, злобного суслика, — а потом с нежностью, с желанием думать о все том же Драко. Это было лицемерием, ложью, эгоизмом... Бедная Джинни стояла перед этим, и Гарри не мог ей помочь. Лишь молча приказывал принять это.</p><p>И Джинни принимала.</p><p>Впрочем, она была против. Как и все остальные. Больше не осталось людей, которые могли бы сказать, что Гарри волен сам решать, ошиблось его сердце или нет. Он волен был любить, кого захочет, кроме Малфоя. И влюбился именно в него.</p><p>Сириус, который почти добродушно принял эту новость в Запретном Лесу, теперь был категорически против. У него в запасе было множество школьных историй о его собственных похождениях, которые он подбрасывал Гарри, будто ловушки, стремясь убедить, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Снейп, Дамблдор... В ситуации, которая обрушилась на них, лучшим выходом был минимальный риск. Гарри был окружен аврорами, был под бдительным оком наблюдателей, и малейшие угрозы должны были быть уничтожены. Даже близнецы, которые верили всем его словам, внезапно решили заботиться о нем, как о младшем брате, попавшем в беду: Гарри не был уверен, надоумил их на это Дамблдор, который вызывал на беседу всю семью Уизли, или это было их собственной инициативой, но Фред с Джорджем приняли позицию против Драко. Он был опасен, он мучил Гарри, он ничего ему не давал — негласно между ними было решено, что Малфой остался в прошлом.</p><p>Гарри старался смириться с этим. Ведь так и было — Драко стал реальной опасностью, раз не перешел на сторону Гарри, он был в тылу врага, и Волдеморт вполне мог использовать его для своих целей.</p><p>И нужно было перестать называть его Драко. Гарри учился этому.</p><p>Он верил, что у него получится. В конце концов он смог позабыть Чжоу когда-то, значит, за долгое время без Драко у него получится не думать о нем. Ничто его не удерживало. </p><p>Малфой его никогда не привораживал — теперь Гарри знал это, и на его лице невольно появлялась грустная улыбка.</p><p>
  <i> — Зачем тебе была нужна та книга?<br/>— Почему ты вдруг вспомнил о ней? <br/>— Седрик настаивал на том, что ты меня приворожил. <br/>— Ты тоже думаешь, что я тебя приворожил?<br/>— Нет. Но мне интересно, зачем ты брал книгу о любовных зельях.<br/>— Я сказал тебе правду еще в первый раз. Я думал, на меня действует любовное зелье. <br/>— И кто, ты думаешь, мог его тебе подмешать?<br/>— Догадайся, Поттер. </i>
</p><p>Тогда Гарри удивился лишь одному: времени. Малфой признался ему в том, что он понимал все, что происходило между ними, намного дольше, чем Гарри. Это пугало.</p><p>— Я искренне надеюсь, что с таким лицом ты думаешь не о Снейпе, — голос Сириуса прервал размышления Гарри.</p><p>Юноша вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза. Блэк с подозрением смотрел на него, не зная, усмехаться ему или ужасаться. Гарри невесело усмехнулся.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил он. — Снейп тут ни при чем.</p><p>Сириус явно догадался, кто был объектом мыслей Гарри. Это отразилось в его темных глазах: он не знал, что сделать, чтобы помочь.</p><p>— Я пойду к себе, — тихо сказал Гарри, поднимаясь. Ему не стоило так много думать об этом. Какой же он глупый. Юноша понимал, что сейчас будет, какие чувства сейчас его коснутся. Ему неоткуда было брать радость, мрачный дом на площади Гриммо являлся скоплением зла, и от этого было лишь тяжелей. Гарри уже почти вышел из столовой, но Сириус его остановил.</p><p>— Навести ее, — произнес он в спину крестника. Его слова пригвоздили Гарри к полу, и мальчику пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы совладать с собой. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит крестный, но от этого не становилось легче.</p><p>Гарри не навещал Лили с того времени, как покинул Хогвартс. Он не мог объяснить, почему, но ему казалось, что рядом с матерью на него нападала невероятная усталость, какая-то мрачная тяжесть забиралась в его тело, и сейчас гриффиндорец был неспособен выдерживать это. Но он писал ей письма, будучи не в силах держаться в стороне, она писала ему в ответ — она была почти здорова, однако что-то в ней упрямо не желало меняться, развиваться, и Дамблдор ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он ждал, когда ее сила иссякнет, и этот процесс уже начался. Лили слабела, ее пальцы больше не оставляли синяков, а в глазах не было горячей решимости: она была растерянной и печальной. Когда Гарри пришел к ней перед тем, как покинуть замок, она посмотрела на него невероятно странным взглядом. Лили подозревала, что от нее скрывают что-то, что Джеймс замешан в чем-то ужасном. Она желала осознать это, желала видеть его рядом каждый день, желала видеть Гарри, которого больше не могла ждать... Гарри пытался успокоить ее, но ему сложно было сделать это: казалось, что капля страха перед Джеймсом пробудила в Лили слепую ярость и стремление увидеть сына, и никто не мог успокоить ее. Это также являлось причиной, почему Гарри не мог подходить к Лили — его присутствие распаляло ее. Сириус говорил, что она принимает мощные лекарственные зелья, успокаивающие и лишающие возможности вырваться из клетки, куда ее заперли. Правда, вместе с этим женщина впадала в меланхолию, и только письма от „Джеймса“ могли поднять ей настроение. Она все время говорила о муже и сыне, плакала и просила Блэка сказать ей правду...</p><p>Гарри понимал, почему после встреч с ней Сириус выглядел таким изнеможенным. Грустным. Крестный порой смотрел на юношу, и Гарри понимал этот взгляд — он не принимал его и не желал допускать даже крошечную возможность, что мысли Блэка обретут плоть, но все-таки он его понимал.</p><p>Так же как он понимал Снейпа. Правда, мальчик никогда не спрашивал зельевара о том, что происходит между ним и Лили, Гарри не мог даже думать об этом. Его мнение болезненно двоилось.</p><p>— Навещу.</p><p>— С ней что-то происходит, — Сириус говорил глухо и тихо, будто с трудом выдавливая из себя слова. — Она скучает по тебе.</p><p>— Я тоже по ней скучаю.</p><p>— Кажется, это высасывает из нее силы, — Сириус поднял на Гарри глаза. Мальчик стоял, чуть обернувшись, и мечтал избежать этого разговора. Он видел странное выражение глаз Сириуса, видел в них особенную искру, но не отвечал на нее. Он понимал, что Блэк знает о его чувствах по этому поводу и что их молчаливый разговор тянется и тянется, не видя ни начала, ни конца. Гарри не желал облекать это в слова, заставляя смутное видение обретать плоть, — тогда он бы ощущал совсем иное.</p><p>— Я навещу ее завтра, — решил Гарри. Он сделал шаг к выходу, и Сириус, криво улыбнувшись, вновь потянулся к своему алкогольному чаю. Гарри выскочил за дверь, переводя дух. Он прижался к стене, закрыв глаза и стиснув кулаки. Пару секунд юноша просто стоял, тяжело дыша. Ему казалось, что дом стискивает его со всех сторон. Гарри поднял взгляд и оглядел мрачный коридор. На лестнице больше не висели головы мертвых эльфов, да и самого Кикимера видно не было. Сириус приказал ему не покидать дома ни под каким предлогом, никому не лгать и никого не оскорблять. Домовик таинственным образом углядел в этом приказ и вовсе не попадаться на глаза хозяину: он пропадал где-то на верхних этажах, в покрытых паутиной комнатах, откуда выгребал все самое ценное и тащил в свою нору. Гарри почти забывал о его присутствии, но иногда ему казалось, что Кикимер скребется в дверь его спальни по ночам, — это было довольно жутко.</p><p>Но даже без страшного лысого домовика, бормочущего проклятие себе под нос, дом на площади Гриммо был жутким. Гарри жил тут все прошлое лето, и за то время успел привыкнуть к тому, что некоторые места в доме похожи на скопление мрака и зла, в то время как некоторые помещения — обжитые им, Сириусом и Люпином — несли в себе прямо противоположное. В этом году таких мест стало намного больше, так как этот дом превращался в штаб, куда должны были приходить люди, где собирались поселиться Гермиона и Уизли, готовые помочь с превращением логова мрачных артефактов в приличное место. Им выделили несколько комнат, и Гарри с радостью — впервые в жизни это дело приносило ему приятные чувства — помогал Сириусу и домовику, которого прислал Дамблдор (это было худенькое существо по имени Рорки с большими зелеными глазами и вечным смиренным уважением, и принятием на лице), убираться там. Фред, Джордж и Рон должны были жить вместе, Джинни с Гермионой занимали комнату напротив, а мистер и миссис Уизли расположились в спальне, где когда-то жил какой-то-там-прадедушка Сириуса. Билл обосновался где-то в городе и собирался приходить на Гриммо так же, как и все остальные авроры; возможно, у него мог погостить Чарли, а Перси... Гарри знал, что эта история повторится, что Перси не изменился, даже если его и нагнал какой-то страх. Впрочем, он не желал видеть этого парня рядом с собой.</p><p>Гарри поднялся по лестнице. Около портрета Вальбурги, занавешенного темной тканью, он прошел на цыпочках — хоть старая ведьма ничего не видела, это не мешало ей бурчать проклятия. Гарри добрался до своей комнаты, попутно заглядывая в подготовленные помещения. Странная, необъяснимая гордость охватывала его — юноше казалось, что он является хозяином дома, который должен достойно принять гостей. Это чувство было новым и еще не распробованным, поэтому Гарри им наслаждался. В своей спальне, ставшей еще более гриффиндорской к его приезду, Гарри замер, не зная, чем занять себя. Он сбежал от своих мыслей к Сириусу и теперь снова вернулся — ему нужно было решить что-то, сделать что-то. Его взгляд зацепил волшебную палочку, лежащую на тумбочке. Секунду Гарри не мог понять, чья она, а потом вспомнил.</p><p>Его родная палочка осталась в руках Волдеморта, и Гарри не надеялся ее когда-либо вновь увидеть. Он посещал Олливандера, где нашел для себя новую палочку: кипарис, чешуя саламандры внутри, четырнадцать дюймов, гибкая. Она легла в его руку, но Гарри не ощущал родства с ней. Она была совсем другой на ощупь, он не любил ее так, как свою старую палочку, и все время забывал о ней.</p><p>Была еще одна палочка, которая теперь принадлежала ему. Палочка Тома Реддла слушалась Гарри почти с охотой, хотя в ее подчинении было что-то подозрительное, будто она выжидала момента, чтоб подвести его. Дамблдор приказал Гарри исполнить несколько заклинаний с ее помощью, и все они были успешными, но юноше захотелось вымыть руки после ее использования. Эта палочка хранилась в кабинете Дамблдора, и директор, кажется, собирался использовать ее как дополнительную приманку. Зная то, как высоко Волдеморт ценит самого себя, можно было предугадать, какую ярость в нем вызвало похищение палочки. Его палочки. Только его.</p><p>Правда, узнать степень его ярости можно было только после возвращения Снейпа. А Снейп не возвращался. Гарри снова пришел к тому, с чего начал: к мыслям о зельеваре.</p><p>Юноша сел на кровать, сложив руки на коленях. Он уже хотел откинуться на бордовое покрывало и постараться вздремнуть, как вдруг его взгляд зацепил стопку газет на письменном столе. Столешница и так была завалена непонятными вещами, книгами, пергаментами, о природе которых Гарри мог лишь гадать, а после того, как вся почта начала стекаться в его комнату, разобраться в этом завале стало и вовсе невозможно. Но газеты лежали на самом краю, куда Гарри их периодически складывал, перед этим бегло пробегая глазами.</p><p>В магическом мире царил переполох. Многие упрямо не верили в возрождение Волдеморта, но тех, кто с опаской признавал, что слова Дамблдора и Гарри Поттера были убедительными, было тоже немало. Ежедневный пророк никак не мог взять определенного курса: он называл Гарри то лжецом, то всеобщей надеждой, и, может, именно эта шаткая позиция официальных источников сеяла в людях сомнение и страх. Фадж был запуган, его упрямство и паника не знали границ, но, видимо, что-то повлияло и на него, потому что он никак не мог сказать решающего слова. Этот человек вызывал у Гарри откровенное отвращение, и юноша не питал надежд, что Министр образумится. Он чувствовал, как на магический мир опускается тяжелый полог. От Волдеморта было ни слуху, ни духу, болящий шрам вряд ли мог служить доказательством, Люциус Малфой, которого все-таки вызвали в Министерство, внезапно исчез из поля зрения, и Гарри точно знал, что его вовсе не посадили в тюрьму... Он откупился? Или Министерство уже пало под пяту Волдеморта?</p><p>Гарри взял самый верхний номер Пророка. На развороте красовалась фотография Амбридж. Нужно ли было что-то большее, чтобы в душе Гарри поднялась волна гнева, ярости... Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не проткнуть пальцем ее мерзкое жабье лицо, да и тому было причиной лишь то, что он хотел прочитать интервью, следующее за фотографией.</p><p>Заголовок гласил: «Долорес Амбридж, помощник Министра Магии Корнелиуса Фаджа, назначена главой отдела по внутримагическим беспорядкам. Скажем „НЕТ!“ общественно опасным слухам и нарушителям спокойствия!»</p><p>Гарри бегло пробежал интервью глазами. Естественно, вышла эта писанина из-под острого пера Риты Скитер. Скитер была зла на Дамблдора, который запретил ей бродить по территории Хогвартса в прошлом учебном году, допуская лишь на сами испытания, поэтому не скупилась на нелестные эпитеты в его сторону.</p><p>
  <i>— Скажите, Долорес, — я же могу Вас так называть? — что Вы думаете о слухах, которые распускает печально известный Альбус Дамблдор? Многие считают, что его давно уже терзает старческий маразм и ему пора на покой. Вы поддерживаете это мнение?<br/>— Безусловно, поддерживаю. Альбус Дамблдор, конечно, продолжает вносить свой вклад в развитие нашего общества, но никто не может делать это бесконечно. Увы, все мы смертны, и директору Хогвартса пора бы признать, что его звезда закатилась и внимание к его персоне потухло. Последние события, связанные с трагическим завершением Турнира Трех Волшебников — подробности которого мы сейчас выясняем, чтобы разрешить спорные моменты, — являются не большим, чем попыткой Альбуса Дамблдора вновь обратить все взоры в свою сторону и создать смуту среди волшебников, дабы на рыхлой почве утвердить свою позицию. Как известно, он собирает свою армию, чем всеми уважаемый Министр Магии крайне обеспокоен, и не брезгует любыми способами достижения своей цели. Но я заверяю всех, кто читает это, что Министерство Магии разберется со всеми беспорядками и что никакой Темный Волшебник, именующий себя Лордом, не возрождался из мёртвых. Это просто невозможно. *смеется*<br/>— А что насчёт показаний Гарри Поттера после третьего испытания? Я была там, и, признаюсь, это было весьма убедительно.<br/>— Гарри Поттер, несомненно, главный козырь в рукаве директора Хогвартса, готового использовать для манипуляций обществом даже ребенка. Что поделать, мальчик рос сиротой под покровительством Дамблдора, да и трагические события его детства, несомненно, повлияли на его сознание. Подозреваю, что мальчик и вовсе нездоров, ранения в голову никогда не проходят без последствий. Должна отметить, что его знаменитые показания против уважаемого члена магического сообщества Люциуса Малфоя и слова о возвращении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть проходили опять же в присутствии Дамблдора и под его контролем. Это вызывает большие сомнения у всех в Министерстве.<br/>— Очень интересная позиция, которую, уверена, поддержат многие.<br/>— Думаю, после инспекции в Хогвартсе, которую я лично собираюсь организовать, правда будет доказана и инакомыслящих не останется вовсе. Министерство заботится об обществе и не допустит, чтобы покой, который нам дался с таким трудом, был разрушен.</i>
</p><p>Дальше Гарри читать не стал. Он отшвырнул газету прочь и упал на кровать, раскинув руки. Все, как он и думал: им не убедить их всех, впрочем, Амбридж так же не сможет искоренить веру из людей. Волшебники верили Дамблдору, и за его спиной стояли верные люди — люди, готовые следовать его приказам. Сейчас Гарри как никогда четко ощущал силу воли своего профессора, и в то же время порой его лица касался прохладный ветерок, будто влекущий куда-то. Гарри не знал, что он должен ощущать, поэтому смятение стало его привычным состоянием. Жизнь гриффиндорца все так же неслась к обрыву, но теперь этот обрыв — скорый обрыв — был скрыт туманом, и это было самым мучительным. Неизвестность снедала, и Гарри не был уверен в том, что он сумеет вернуться к своему хоть немного оптимистичному состоянию. Ему казалось, что у него больше ничего не осталось, что он пуст и одинок, но потом юноша с надеждой, являющейся частью его души, вспоминал о друзьях.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вот это да, — Рон, открыв рот, заглядывал в одну из темных, неубранных комнат. Там висела паутина; предметы, запертые в шкафах, иногда тихо позвякивали, а в тяжёлых шторах, надежно закрывающих окно, что-то жужжало. Уизли опасливо отпрянул, завидев, что ближайшая к нему паутина качнулась. — Жуткое местечко.<p>— Не волнуйся, — произнёс Гарри, — я почти очистил паутину из твоей комнаты, разве что побоялся подходить к самой огромной под кроватью. Разберись с ней сам, ладно?</p><p>— Что? — Рон взвился, глядя на друга круглыми глазами. Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтоб понять, что Гарри над ним смеется. — Да ну тебя.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Ронни, — нараспев произнес Фред, который вместе с Джорджем с любопытством колупал странное красное пятно на стене, которое невозможно было очистить, поэтому его обычно завешивали картиной с изображением похожего на скелет старика. Гарри откровенно не нравилась эта картина — даром что старик молчал, лишь злобно щурился и прятался за раму порой, — и он был даже рад, когда картина неожиданно пропала, — мы с Джорджем разберемся со всеми пауками, которые живут под твоей кроватью. В конце концов, мы же должны заботиться о нашей маленькой сестренке.</p><p>— Пошли вы все, — надулся Рон, когда близнецы и Гарри начали смеяться, — это не смешно.</p><p>— Прости, дружище, — Гарри улыбнулся. — В этом доме тебе нужно опасаться не пауков, а домовика по имени Кикимер. Иногда он бродит по дому и скребётся ночью в двери. Удовольствие, я тебе скажу, так себе.</p><p>— О чем еще мы должны знать, прежде чем начнем осматривать дом? — подмигнул ему Джордж. </p><p>— В столовой будет собираться Орден Феникса, на собрания которого ход закрыт. Дамблдор сам наложил там чары против подслушивания, чтобы вы не могли использовать Удлинители Ушей. И некоторые комнаты, куда снесли весь самый опасный хлам, заперты, но они все наверху.</p><p>— Им жалко что ли, если мы послушаем? — пробурчал Рон. Он кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону двери, за которой скрылись Гермиона и Джинни. Гарри пожал плечами. Он пока не хотел сообщать друзьям, что его-то как раз допустили на собрания. Впрочем, миссис Уизли была в гневе на Дамблдора за это, потому что, по ее мнению, он подвергал мальчика стрессу. Многие члены Ордена также в нем сомневались, считая, что ребенок — пусть даже такой особенный — вряд ли может принести пользу их делу, но директор был непреклонен. Гарри был благодарен ему за это. </p><p>— Насчет подглядывания никто ничего не говорил, — Фред и Джордж переглянулись. — Ведь так?</p><p>— И много мы поймем, глядя на них? — скептически отозвался Рон.</p><p>— Будем учиться читать по губам.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся и отвел друзей в их комнату. Там стояло три кровати: две на одной стороне и одна на другой. Не сложно было догадаться, куда отправились Фред и Джордж. Рон на всякий случай заглянул под свою кровать, прежде чем опустить сумку с вещами на пол. Над его постелью висел вполне симпатичный пейзаж, изображающий темный лес.</p><p>— А где твоя комната? — спросил Рон, освоившись на новой постели. Фред и Джордж рылись в своих вещах, ища что-нибудь подходящее для реализации их плана.</p><p>— Моя на следующем этаже, рядом с комнатами Сириуса и Люпина.</p><p>— А это ничего, — Рон пожевал губу. Секрет любимейшего учителя ЗОТИ был им известен, — что он живет так близко? То есть, полнолуние и все такое...</p><p>— Снейп, — Гарри запнулся, подавившись воздухом. В его груди вновь что-то екнуло, — будет варить для него зелья. Когда... придет в себя.</p><p>Рон неожиданно понимающе закрыл рот, дав Гарри время собрать мысли в кучу. Появление зельевара на пороге дома на площади Гриммо два дня назад наделало шума. Профессор выглядел настолько изнеможённым, будто не спал несколько дней, он был еще более бледным, чем всегда, даже немного зеленоватым. Лицо его осунулось и похудело, а взгляд потух. Сириус, скрипнув зубами, но промолчав, позволил Дамблдору расположить Снейпа в одной из свободных комнат. Какое-то время директор побыл с зельеваром наедине, и после этого Снейп уснул — он до сих пор не просыпался, и Гарри устал теряться в догадках, что же с ним происходило. Дамблдор был уверен, что чары спадут в ближайшее время, поэтому готовил Орден к сбору, поручив Гарри и Сириусу располагать Уизли.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что мы заметили, пока сюда поднимались, — сказал Фред, решивший нарушить печальную тишину, — грядет генеральная уборка. Я видел, как мама разглядывала ваши зеркала.</p><p>— Все с зеркалами нормально, — обиделся Гарри. Он лично протер несколько раз. Пусть не очень хорошо и скоро бросил это дело, но протер же. В конце концов, ни он, ни Сириус не проводили много времени, любуясь на себя. Может, в юности Блэк и занимался чем-то подобным, лелея свою дерзкую привлекательность, но Азкабан лишил его этой привычки. Впрочем, чем больше времени он проводил на воле, тем больше забытой красоты к нему возвращалось. Блэк, кажется, этого больше не замечал, и поэтому зеркалам оставалось лишь печально вздыхать.</p><p>Но иногда Гарри ловил себя на мысли, что в его голове живут образы, фантазии о несбыточном, которых не должно быть там, которые он старался искоренить и уничтожить.</p><p>
  <i> — Мерлин, Поттер, я с трудом могу себя разглядеть в этом зеркале. Если это зеркало, конечно, — под слоем грязи сложно понять.<br/>— Ты просто на него надышал, пока топтался тут полчаса.<br/>— Я, в отличие от тебя, просто слежу за тем, как выгляжу.<br/>— Я тоже слежу.<br/>— Оно и видно. Ты футболку надел задом наперед, и вообще, выкинь эти джинсы, они же рваные. Если ты настолько нищ, что ходишь в рваной одежде, я куплю тебе что-нибудь. Что-нибудь нормальное.<br/>— Да иди ты, все маглы носят рваные джинсы, это модно.<br/>— Модно! Черная мантия с узким воротом и вышивкой на спине — это модно. Рубашка с классическими брюками с высокой талией — это модно. А эти твои джинсы — это безобразие...</i>
</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой. В его груди все заболело, а глаза защипало. Чтобы этот позор не увидели Уизли, Гарри отвернулся и сделал вид, что разглядывает верхние полки шкафа, проверяя, чтоб там ничего не осталось. На мгновение ему показалось, что в самой глубине что-то блеснуло, но шкаф был слишком высоким, чтоб Гарри мог беспрепятственно все увидеть, а идти за стулом и проверять ему не хотелось. Главное, что там был не боггарт, а все остальное было неважно.</p><p>— Только б нас не заставили тут убираться, — пробурчал Рон. — Мама и так накричала на меня за то, что я разбросал носки. Но я их не разбрасывал, я их просто разложил, чтобы понять, какие грязные, а какие нет.</p><p>— Уверен, что заставит, — Джордж будто и не слышал, о чем шла речь. Он вертел в руках гляделку, давнишнее изобретение близнецов. — Она не доверит это Гарри и Сириусу.</p><p>— Это их холостяцкая берлога, — Фред подмигнул Гарри, игриво шевельнув бровями. — Тут априори должно быть не убрано. Нам тоже нужно такую завести. Теперь, когда мы можем... — он замолчал, поймав взгляд Гарри, и принялся с преувеличенным вниманием рыться в вещах. Рон ничего не заметил, и это было к лучшему, потому что он не знал о судьбе золотого приза, полученного Гарри и отданного в руки близнецов. Гарри пришлось приложить усилия, но он был крайне доволен тем, что в итоге близнецы приняли эти деньги. Их магазин был островком смеха и тепла в том темном мире, который когда-то казался оставшимся в прошлом, но который теперь грозил вернуться.</p><p>— Я бы тоже хотел жить отдельно, — вздохнул Рон. — Мама в гроб загонит. Она даже к Биллу умудряется приставать. Надеюсь, когда я буду взрослым, то не буду постоянно слышать ее замечания о моей внешности.</p><p>— Ты можешь уехать в другую страну, как Чарли, — заметил Гарри.</p><p>— Кстати, хорошая идея. Мама вспоминает о нем, только когда он приезжает или когда нужно указать мне на то, что все мои старшие братья чего-то добились, а я — нет.</p><p>— Она больше не будет ставить в пример нас, — Фред и Джордж закончили рыться в своих сумках и, набив карманы таинственными вещицами, расселись на кровати Рона. — Мы, скорей всего, не слишком хорошо сдали СОВ...</p><p>— У вас есть уважительная причина, — сказал Гарри. Из-за Турнира и произошедшего на последнем испытании учебный год сократили, и экзамены были проведены намного раньше. Дамблдор, по словам Гермионы, сказал, что этот фактор будет учитываться при подсчёте результатов.</p><p>— Мы бы не сдали их хорошо, даже если бы нам дали еще месяц, — равнодушно пожал плечами Джордж. — Мы почти не готовились. Вообще нам должны ставить „Выше ожидаемого“ просто потому, что мы вообще пришли на этот экзамен и даже немного что-то читали.</p><p>— Да, я помню, как мы читали старые конспекты Вуда, — Фред хохотнул. — Вам лучше не знать, что он потребовал за свои конспекты.</p><p>— Что? — тут же с любопытством встрял Рон. Впрочем, ответить ему не успели. Раздался стук, после которого дверь сразу же распахнулась. На пороге стояла Гермиона. Она переоделась в шорты и футболку и заплела свои волосы в пышный хвост. Такая Гермиона была совсем не похожа на ту, которая была в школе: она казалась совсем не строгой, хотя ее взгляд внимательно оглядел присутствующих. На мгновение Гарри подумал, что Гермиона скажет что-нибудь о его рваных джинсах, но девочка лишь вздохнула. </p><p>— Миссис Уизли зовет всех ужинать, — сказала она.</p><p>— Ужинать? — Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь. — Вы же только приехали.</p><p>— Мама принесла ужин с собой, — язвительно заметил Рон. — Это будет сюрпризом.</p><p>Близнецы засмеялись. Гарри заподозрил неладное, и правда открылась ему, когда он спустился в столовую. Весь стол, на котором долгое время появлялись лишь бутерброды да макароны с картошкой, был заставлен целой кучей тарелок. Миссис Уизли как раз увеличивала в размерах блюдо с пирогом и снимала с него различные чары.</p><p>— Ох, Гарри, — воскликнула она, завидев мальчика. — Как ты похудел!</p><p>— Ма-а-ам, — потянул Рон, занимая место рядом с Гермионой. Через секунду его щеки вдруг вспыхнули румянцем, и он чуть отодвинулся. Скорей всего мальчик коснулся рукой ее ноги под столом, — Гарри... он... он же только пару недель назад уехал из Хогвартса.</p><p>— Люди худеют от переживаний, — миссис Уизли, не обращая внимания на слова сына, оглядела Гарри с ног до головы. Ее глаза расширились при виде его рваных джинс. — Гарри, дорогой...</p><p>— Это такая мода, миссис Уизли, — тут же сообразила Гермиона. — Маглы такое носят.</p><p>Миссис Уизли лишь качала головой. Она бы высказалась по этому поводу, но в этот момент пришли близнецы, Сириус и Люпин, принесшие с собой веселый смех. За ними шла Джинни, которая молча села рядом с матерью.</p><p>— Отличная идея, — заговорщицки шепнул Блэк близнецам. Миссис Уизли встрепенулась, а Люпин лишь покачал головой с усталой улыбкой.</p><p>— Как вы устроились? — спросил он, садясь рядом с Сириусом. Гарри сел напротив, на свое привычное место. Все ждали только мистера Уизли, который в гостиной разговаривал с Дамблдором по каминной сети.</p><p>— Очень хорошо, — улыбнулась миссис Уизли, — спасибо, что пригласили нас. Мы сто лет, наверное, не покидали нашей Норы.</p><p>— Всегда рад, — Сириус отсалютовал ей пустым бокалом.</p><p>— Ты же не против, если мы с ребятами тут приберемся? — как бы невзначай поинтересовалась миссис Уизли. — В конце концов, штаб Ордена...</p><p>— Если хотите, — равнодушно, но со спрятанной хитрой усмешкой ответил Блэк. Он вдруг ойкнул, и Гарри был уверен, что Люпин пнул его под столом. Это было так забавно, что юноша не сдержал легкого смешка. Люпин тоже улыбнулся ему.</p><p>В столовую пришел мистер Уизли. Он провел рукой по своим и без того взъерошенным волосам и устало опустился на стул.</p><p>— Собрание завтра, — сказал глава большого семейства. Все подняли головы, и Гарри незаметно сжал пальцы на сидении стула. Завтра. Завтра он узнает хоть что-то о будущем.</p><p>Снейп придет в себя.</p><p>Гарри понятия не имел, почему он начал думать об этом, будто бесконечно цепляясь за единственную возможность найти дорогу к Волдеморту. Он поймал взгляд Сириуса и быстро опустил глаза.</p><p>— Почему мы не можем присутствовать? — тут же произнесли близнецы. Миссис Уизли возмущено посмотрела на них, не прерывая, впрочем, накладывания еды в тарелку мужа.</p><p>— Вы еще слишком маленькие.</p><p>— Мы уже взрослые, — возмутился Фред. — Мы имеем право знать, что происходит вокруг нас.</p><p>— Вот именно, — поддакнул Рон. Гермиона молчала, хотя по ее мечущемуся взгляду можно было понять, что она тоже не против присутствовать на собрании.</p><p>— Вы не должны об этом беспокоиться. Взрослые все решат.</p><p>— Но это касается Гарри, а Гарри — наш друг!</p><p>— Если Гарри решит поделиться с вами информацией с собрания, — мягко произнес Люпин, — то он это сделает.</p><p>Рон, близнецы и Гермиона удивленно посмотрели на юношу. Тот неловко улыбнулся. Фред и Джордж странно прищурились и переглянулись — Гарри это совсем не понравилось.</p><p>— Что ж ты не сказал, — довольно громким шепотом произнес Рон, пытаясь достать Гарри ногой под столом и пнуть в голень. Гарри попробовал сделать то же самое, и у них завязалась потасовка.</p><p>— Ешьте, мальчики, — вздохнула миссис Уизли, и ужин, наконец, начался. Гарри ел и прислушивался к тихой беседе Сириуса и Люпина. Ремус беспокоился о том, стоит ли ему оставаться в доме на полнолуние: его волновало наличие детей, которые могли пострадать. До полнолуния было еще больше недели, но никто не был уверен в том, как будет себя чувствовать Снейп.</p><p>— Я бы не стал доверять ему нечто настолько важное, — Сириус посмотрел в сторону, и его черные глаза вспыхнули. — И плевать на то, насколько он хорош...</p><p>— Аконитовое зелье невероятно трудное, — Люпин осторожно провёл пальцами по вилке, поглаживая серебро. — Я не знаю никого другого, кто бы мог сварить его. То, что С... Снейп делает это для Ордена, о многом говорит.</p><p>— Да, о том, что он слушает приказы Дамблдора.</p><p>— Или о том, что он решил забыть наше неприятное прошлое, за которое мне, к слову, очень стыдно.</p><p>Сириус фыркнул.</p><p>— Он ничего не забывает, — сказал Блэк и принялся жадно поглощать куриную ножку. Люпин смотрел на него несколько секунд, и Гарри не мог понять выражения его лица. Наконец, Ремус отвернулся и тоже принялся есть.</p><p>За столом все еще шли споры о том, что, раз уж Уизли принимают участие в уборке дома, то они имеют право быть на собрании. Все разговоры сводились только к протестам, пока, наконец, миссис Уизли не нагнала на лицо такое суровое и грозное выражение, что ее дети невольно замолкли, и остаток ужина прошел в печальном молчании. Гарри быстро расправился со своей порцией: вопреки мнению миссис Уизли, он не голодал. Наоборот, иногда он запихивал в себя столько, что впору было поправиться. Скорей всего, только его ежедневные отжимания да приседания в комнате, которые позволяли хоть ненадолго отстраниться от душевных переживаний и сосредоточиться только на телесных, помогали держать форму. Гарри даже отметил, что его фигура стала чуть крепче, — впрочем, он бы предпочел высокий рост.</p><p>— А что насчет Чемпионата? — вдруг спросил Рон. Все тут же посмотрели на него. Сириус радостно вскинулся, миссис Уизли и Люпин нахмурились, а на лице мистера Уизли появилось растерянное выражение.</p><p>— Какой еще Чемпионат? — переспросила миссис Уизли таким голосом, что сразу стало ясно, что ей известно какой, но она не собирается допускать даже его существование.</p><p>— Между Болгарией и Ирландией, — тихо пояснила Джинни. — Он будет в августе.</p><p>Миссис Уизли внимательно посмотрела на своих детей. У всех на лицах был написан немой, заинтересованный вопрос. Только Гарри и Гермиона понимали сложившуюся ситуацию.</p><p>— Никакой Чемпионат вы не увидите, — безапелляционно сказала она. — После того, что произошло, вы даже на улицу без присмотра не выйдете.</p><p>— Они вполне заслужили веселье, — заметил Сириус, который словно только и хотел, что поспорить. В глазах младших Уизли, тут же обратившихся к нему, он был самым лучшим другом. — Это опасно, конечно, но я уверен, что Дамблдор позволит им пойти. В конце концов, они все могут использовать Оборотное зелье, которое — вот счастье — может достать наш дорогой гость.</p><p>— Сириус, я не допущу, чтобы дети шли на какой-то Чемпионат, когда Сами-Знаете-Кто вернулся... Не представляю, как тебе вообще пришла в голову подобная идея!</p><p>Блэк лишь пожал плечами и пригубил бокал с вином. Гарри даже не заметил, когда тот налил его: юношу всерьез начало беспокоить количество алкоголя, которое выпивал Сириус.</p><p>Какое-то время за столом царило молчание, лишь звенели приборы, стукаясь о тарелки. Гарри почти не поднимал взгляда от еды, а когда наконец поднял, то заметил, что близнецы смотрят на него. Фред разглядывал его лицо, и гриффиндорец понял, что тот рассматривает его шрам. Эта кривая полоса на щеке не была похожа на черный шрам Малфоя, который юноша постоянно прятал под чарами, но она также имела большое значение. Значение для самого Гарри. Она была напоминанием, символом, и он не собирался стирать ее. Фред чуть улыбнулся, и его взгляд немного изменился.</p><p>После ужина ребята отправились раскладывать свои вещи и биться за право первыми пойти в душ. Рон пришел в восторг и ужас, увидев ванную: черный мрамор с изумрудными вкраплениями, зловещие украшения в виде змей и костлявых рук... Это было довольно жутко, но порой Гарри нравилось. И он знал, по крайней мере, двух людей, которым бы это тоже понравилось: один из них сейчас спал наверху, а другой, вероятно, никогда не переступит порог этого дома. Признаться, эта ванная — небольшой мраморный бассейн, краны в виде змей, распахнувших клыкастые пасти, черный цвет — иногда появлялась в тех редких, жарких снах. Белое тело, блестящее от воды, могло свести с ума кого угодно — что же мог сделать Гарри? Иногда он не был сильным и стойким, иногда он был просто мальчиком.</p><p>Позже Гарри сидел в одной из мрачных комнат, которые считались жилыми, но в которые он и Сириус почти никогда не заходили. Но эта комната была особенной, она отгоняла от себя Блэка не только недовольно звенящими артефактами и черной историей, но и родовым древом на стене. Выжженные лица приковывали взгляд, заставляли печаль подниматься где-то внутри. Гарри держал на коленях книгу, но слов не видел. Он не знал, почему сегодня выбрал именно это место для ежедневных бесполезных посиделок с книгой, ведь в доме были и другие места, более приятные и светлые. Он...</p><p>— Так и знала, что ты будешь здесь, — раздался знакомый голос. Гарри медленно поднял лицо: у дверей стояла Джинни. Она не выглядела ни рассерженной, ни печальной, — ее лицо будто бы ничего не выражало. Только присмотревшись, можно было увидеть темный блеск ее глаз. При тусклом освещении, которым могли похвастаться коридоры и комнаты дома на площади Гриммо, ее волосы казались цвета темной меди.</p><p>Джинни сделала шаг вперед и повернулась к древу на стене. Гарри вдруг ощутил иррациональное желание увести ее прочь, но он заставил себя остаться на месте и смотреть на девочку, пытаясь угадать ее действия. Точней, он уже знал, чувствовал, что ее влечет, и просто желал сохранить самообладание. Джинни подошла к древу и тяжко вздохнула; она протянула руку и коснулась пальцами изображения Драко Малфоя на древе. Он был последним на одном из побегов, маленькой незавершённой веточкой. Малфой почти не был похож на себя, но в то же время в его лице было что-то невероятно знакомое. Может, выражение недвижимых глаз или губы... Джинни провела по его лицу ногтями, и Гарри показалось, что на гобелене остались полосы, которые тут же заросли.</p><p>— Должны ли мы поговорить об этом? — Джинни резко повернулась к Гарри. Ее щеки были розовыми — то ли от гнева, то ли смущения, — но взгляд пылал. Она была одета в узкие джинсы и рубашку, и от этого казалось еще более близкой, родной Джинни, и Гарри не был уверен в том, что ему хватит сил бороться с ней. Сейчас ему вообще не хотелось вспоминать о <i>том самом моменте</i>.</p><p>— О чем именно? — мальчик отложил книгу в сторону. Это был пространный труд некоего Тибальда о маховиках времени и о различных экспериментах над ними. Там упоминалось, что создать маховик, способный переносить на целые года в прошлое, в теории возможно, но это, по легенде, удалось лишь одному человеку — неизвестному волшебнику, ведущему затворнический образ жизни где-то в лесах на юге. Такой маховик обладал бы огромной силой, и любое, даже самое крошечное вмешательство, могло повлечь за собой ужасные последствия. И главным его недостатком было то, что феномен возвращения в настоящий момент не был до конца изучен, поскольку изменение прошлого могло привести к тому, что момента с использованием маховика в первый раз просто бы не было.</p><p>Гарри не разбирался в этом, и волшебство маховиков казалось ему одним из самых загадочных и непонятных. Но почему-то его это заинтересовало. Наверное, потому, что в шкафу с пыльными, едва ли не заплесневелыми книгами только эта выглядела так, будто ее только что поставили на место.</p><p>— А ты не догадываешься? — Джинни завела руки за спину. Она не отрывала взгляда от его волшебной палочки. — Тебе плевать, что я об этом думаю?</p><p>— Мне не плевать, — устало сказал Гарри. Он понимал, что девочка долго ждала, чтобы высказать ему все. Втайне гриффиндорец надеялся, что она никогда не наберется храбрости сказать все ему в лицо. — Это просто ничего не изменит. И говори потише.</p><p>— Я это понимаю, — сказала Джинни сквозь зубы. — Я знаю, как ты упрям. Но я не понимаю, Гарри, я просто не могу вообразить, почему ты и... он... Как ты можешь быть его... другом?.. — она смотрела на него круглыми, возмущенными глазами, и в глубине этих глаз можно было увидеть обиду личную, никак не связанную с ложью. <i>Ты не любишь меня? Ты любишь его?</i> — Или кто вы там?..</p><p>— Мы не друзья и не влюбленные, Джинни, — твердо сказал Гарри. Девочка смотрела на него сверху вниз, но он все равно ощущал свое влияние на нее. Уизли вздрогнула и покраснела, услышав последнее слово. — Это не должно тебя волновать.</p><p>— Не должно? — она прищурилась и сжала руки в кулаки. — Почему не должно? Ты мой друг, а Малфой — мой враг. И если он пытается подобраться к тебе, это меня волнует.</p><p>— Джинни, — Гарри уперся локтями в подлокотники и сложил пальцы в замок, — ты видела его тогда и прекрасно знаешь, что он вовсе не пытается ко мне „подобраться“.</p><p>— Тогда что ему надо? — девочка будто обессилела и цеплялась за любую возможность найти иной ответ. — Я ни за что не поверю, что он делает это... что он... Гарри! — она кинулась к нему и схватила за руку. — Ты должен понимать, что это неправильно, что это плохо, неестественно!</p><p>— Что именно плохо? — переспросил Гарри, холодея. По лицу Джинни, по сжатым губам и морщинке около носа, он понимал, о чем говорит его подруга.</p><p>Чистокровная подруга, в конце концов. Слова Амели, которую Гарри, вероятно, никогда больше не увидит, всплыли в его мыслях забытым шепотом. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что Джинни может думать об отношениях двух мальчиков.</p><p>— Все, что связано с ним, — плохо. Люциус — слуга Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Он изуродовал тебе лицо, а ты с его сыном...</p><p>— Вот именно, Джинни, — Гарри вырвал свою руку из захвата ее пальцев, — с его сыном. Не с Люциусом.</p><p>— Яблоко от яблони, — прошипела Джинни, отходя от него на шаг. Вокруг ее губ появилась горькая складка, а в глазах заблестели слезы. — Что будет, если Рон и Гермиона узнают?</p><p>— Расскажи им и посмотри, что будет.</p><p>Джинни отступила на шаг и задрожала.</p><p>— Околдовал тебя... — в ярости зашептала она. — Заставил тебя быть его, а не... нашим. Быть... <i>таким</i>, — невероятная боль и отвращение были выражены всего лишь одним словом. — Ему не сойдет это с рук.</p><p>Девочка сверкнула ведьмовским огнем в глазах, сжала губы и, резко развернувшись, бросилась к дверям. Несколько минут Гарри просто сидел, глядя на гобелен, и думал. Он не боялся угроз Джинни, и то, что она до сих пор не рассказала его маленький, но чрезвычайно важный секрет, о многом говорило. Она хотела остаться с ним, поэтому от нее Рон и Гермиона ничего не узнают, но Гарри не желал позволять ей строить предположения вокруг Малфоя.</p><p>Хотя его это больше не должно было касаться.</p><p>Гриффиндорец не мог продолжать сидеть здесь. Ему начало казаться, что нарисованный Малфой следит за ним. Гарри поднялся, схватив книгу, и направился к дверям. Он не хотел сталкиваться с Джинни и надеялся, что она уже ушла наверх, — довольно странным переживанием было то, что происходило между ними. Гарри вовсе не хотел терять друзей из-за Малфоя, особенно теперь — когда никакого Малфоя быть не могло.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул и выглянул в коридор. Тот был пуст, и только из столовой доносились приглушенные голоса. Скорей всего, это Сириус опять спорил с миссис Уизли из-за какого-нибудь пустяка, а мистер Уизли и Ремус принимали поочередно обе стороны. Однако, стоило Гарри сделать несколько шагов по направлению к лестнице, как его окликнули. Он огляделся, никого не найдя, и лишь потом поднял взгляд: с верхней площадки, перевесившись через перила, на него смотрели близнецы. На их лицах застыли улыбки, показавшиеся Гарри довольно жуткими: он видел их, когда вместе с близнецами ходил в Выручай-Комнату за волшебным котлом. Фред поманил его пальцем.</p><p>— Иди к нам, Гарри, — сказал он. Гриффиндорец застыл, ощущая странное, хаотичное опасение внутри себя. Он хотел было сделать шаг назад, но Джордж его опередил:</p><p>— Ты же не хочешь, чтоб мы тебя ловили? — ухмыльнулся он. Гарри прищурился и медленно начал подниматься. Близнецы следили за ним. Когда, наконец, он ступил на их площадку, услышав шум воды — Рон был в душе, — Фред, обхватив его одной рукой за талию, настойчиво потащил юношу за собой. Гарри почти не упирался: он догадывался, что было причиной внезапного желания поболтать. Его затащили в спальню, которую занимали близнецы и Рон, и усадили на кровать. Гарри попытался отодвинуться, но Фред и Джордж сжали его с двух сторон, не давая даже крошечной возможности к побегу.</p><p>— Мы хотели поговорить с тобой о Джинни, — сразу перешел к делу Фред. — И еще кое о ком.</p><p>Гарри недовольно посмотрел на близнецов.</p><p>— Ну, — буркнул юноша, ссутулившись. Он чувствовал себя в ловушке, прижатый с обеих сторон крепкими телами. Отчего-то это его напрягало, и Гарри пришлось взять себя в руки. — Я не сбегу.</p><p>— Мы вовсе не думали, что ты сбежишь, — рассмеялся Фред. — Мы все равно бы тебя поймали.</p><p>— Мы просто хотим поговорить с тобой, — Джордж повернул голову, рассматривая его лицо. — Джинни знает? О Малфое?</p><p>— С чего вы это взяли?</p><p>— Ну, — Фред закусил губу, — мы подумали, что может случиться что-нибудь нехорошее, когда еще в день третьего испытания вечером узнали, что Джинни собирается идти к тебе. Мы ведь тогда уже... ну ты понял. И вернулась она поздно, с таким лицом, будто увидела нечто ужасное. И сейчас она чуть не сшибла нас на лестнице, когда убегала от тебя вся в слезах. Нетрудно сделать предположение, — он сделал паузу, внимательно рассматривая лицо юноши. — Так она знает?</p><p>Гарри сглотнул.</p><p>— Знает, — согласился он. — Но Джинни узнала это по вашей вине.</p><p>— Нашей? — изумились близнецы. — При чем тут мы?</p><p>— Это вы отдали Малфою мое письмо и завещание, — Гарри окинул братьев обвиняющим взглядом. — Зачем вы это сделали?</p><p>Юноши переглянулись. Казалось, им больно говорить об этом, и меж их темных бровей появились почти одинаковые, озабоченные морщинки.</p><p>— Это было спонтанным решением. Мы просто обнаружили, что твой полог заколдован, и это показалось нам очень подозрительным, особенно после случившегося. Конечно, рыться в чужих вещах не хорошо, но мы решили, что нужно сделать что-то как можно скорей.<br/>— У тебя был такой вид, будто ты хочешь умереть прямо в больничном крыле. Все боялись за тебя. А под пологом мы нашли все эти письма, — Джордж передернулся. — Малфой был первым, кто пришел нам на ум, пусть мы и сомневались. Не думаем, что ему было известно о нашей осведомленности. Но, как видишь, мы не ошиблись.<br/>— На следующий день ты улыбался.</p><p>Гарри и сейчас не сдержал печальной улыбки. Его позабавило то, как сливались голоса Фреда и Джорджа, как они смотрели на него с одинаково виноватым и ждущим чего-то выражением лица. Близнецы беспокоились за него, но их взгляды чем-то напоминали взгляд Альбуса Дамблдора порой — они будто его изучали.</p><p>— Но потом вы мне сказали, что я должен забыть о нем.</p><p>— Это вовсе не связано с тем, что мы показали ему твое письмо. Уверен, Джинни уже сказала тебе об этом, раз уж этот секрет раскрылся.</p><p>— О да, я наслушался, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Вы тоже считаете, что он меня приворожил?</p><p>— Нет, мы так не считаем, — ответил Фред. — Как ни прискорбно. Мы встретили тебя в подземельях достаточно давно, чтобы заметить, как это все... развилось. Оно, видимо, развилось достаточно сильно?</p><p>— Достаточно, — тихо ответил Гарри. Ему было неприятно об этом говорить, но мальчик понимал беспокойство близнецов. Наверное, им было трудно поверить, что все это проходило без участия какой-нибудь опасной магии. Он видел, как они переглянулись и чуть нахмурились. </p><p>— Думаю, это не лучшая идея — втянуть Джинни в это. Мы бы не хотели, чтобы она пострадала, пытаясь распутать эту ситуацию.</p><p>— Ей нечего будет распутывать. Я уже сказал Джинни и скажу вам, что Малфой — больше не проблема. Все закончилось.</p><p>— Ты так думаешь. А что думает он?</p><p>— Когда он увидел нас и понял, что мы все знаем, у него было такое лицо... — Джордж попытался спародировать выражение лица Драко, округлив глаза. — У нас совсем не возникало ощущения, что это хороший знак. Если вы поссорились, не попытается ли он отомстить? Особенно... его отец и все такое...</p><p>— Мы не ссорились, — Гарри уперся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Просто все закончилось. Я предложил ему перейти на нашу сторону, жить в этом доме, но он отказался. Значит — все.</p><p>Близнецы печально смотрели на него. Они видели, что мальчик не желает говорить об этом, и им было неприятно его заставлять, но они ничего не могли поделать. Близнецы волновались. Гарри подозревал, что его ждет еще один изнуряющий разговор, целью которого будет выпытать подробности происходящего. Разве что тема Драко там не поднимется.</p><p>— Довольно значимое предложение.</p><p>— Это было отчаянно, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся. — Он не будет пытаться отомстить или еще что-то. Наоборот, я думаю, как удержать Джинни от попыток отомстить ему.</p><p>— Мы поговорим с ней.</p><p>— Это все, что вы хотели спросить у меня? — Гарри попытался подняться, но Фред не дал ему, преградив путь рукой.</p><p>— С тобой все будет хорошо? — спросил он. Гарри кивнул. — Малфой и правда, не лучший выбор. С такими-то родственниками, — он медленно провел рукой по щеке Гарри, задевая шрам. Юноша вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но тут же уперся спиной в грудь Джорджу. — Ты бы вряд ли хотел заиметь тестя вроде Люциуса.</p><p>— А кто тогда лучший выбор?</p><p>Близнецы рассмеялись. Они хотели разрядить обстановку, и это было их извинением.</p><p>— Конечно же, мы, — зашептал Фред. Гарри заерзал, когда его стиснули с двух сторон. — Смотри, нас двое красавцев по цене одного.</p><p>— И наш отец совершенно безобиден. И мама тебя любит. И у нас нет такого вида, будто мы объелись поганками.</p><p>— Да-да, — Гарри отбивался от их рук, невольно улыбаясь. — Я уже понял, какие вы идеальные. Но, спасибо, я как-нибудь обойдусь.</p><p>— Нас отвергают, — близнецы притворно вздохнули и расцепили руки. Это было как раз вовремя, потому что шум воды стих и быть застуканными Роном не хотелось. Гарри поднялся. — Но мы переживем. В конце концов, Седрик Диггори тоже неплохой вариант.</p><p>Гарри опустил глаза и сжал зубы. Фред и Джордж умудрились коснуться всех тем, которые были мозолями на его сердце. Близнецы тут же замолкли, увидев выражение его лица, — они выглядели такими несчастными, что Гарри поспешил отвернуться.</p><p>— Пойду к себе, — торопливо шепнул он. Близнецы кивнули, и Гарри едва ли не пулей выскочил прочь, успевая проскочить на лестницу как раз в тот момент, когда Рон выходил из ванной, вытирая волосы огромным красным полотенцем.</p><p>Гарри не хотел думать о том, что сказали близнецы. Драко стал для него запретной темой, касаться которой он позволял себе только в крайних случаях — когда сознание, подвластное снам, предавало его, — а Седрик... Скорей всего, Седрик решил прервать их тяжелое общение, потому что его непонимающий, обиженный, полный боли и праведного гнева взгляд был последним воспоминанием Гарри о нем. В палату к нему пускали только короткий список студентов, и Диггори в него не входил. Впрочем, он и не рвался. Гарри понимал его и испытывал тоску, смешанную с облегчением: он все-таки любил Седрика, пусть и не в романтическом плане; юноша хотел видеть его своим другом, теплым плечом, на которое можно опереться. Гарри было больно обижать его, он хотел бы все объяснить, но в то же время он так устал объяснять...</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза, привалившись к стене. Им овладело одиночество: всем вокруг него нужны были какие-то объяснения, заверения, что он в порядке, просьбы...</p><p>Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел на дверь в конце коридора. Именно там расположился Снейп, который, окинув бы его нечитаемым и странно глубоким взглядом, позволил бы побыть рядом, ничего не требуя и только тихо ругаясь себе под нос. Но Снейп спал, и Гарри мог пойти лишь к Люпину — самому спокойному и рассудительному человеку в этом доме. Правда, после его возвращения из США, когда на него обрушился внушительный список новостей, он немного подрастерял свое хладнокровие. Но сцена за ужином, его мягкий голос дали Гарри надежду, что Лили не успела свести с ума и его. По крайней мере, взгляд Ремуса не становился отчаянным, когда он слышал ее имя.</p><p>И Гарри отправился к нему.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Начало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доброе утро, Гарри, — поздоровался Чарли, первым заметивший юношу, застывшего в дверях. Он прибыл ненадолго, лишь поддержать семью, и собирался остановиться где-то у Билла. За столом сидело еще несколько человек: Люпин, Тонкс и миссис Уизли. </p><p>— Как ты рано проснулся, дорогой, — всполошилась миссис Уизли. Она уже хотела встать, чтоб наложить ему еду, но Гарри сам отправился на кухню.</p><p>— Я не засиживался допоздна, — сказал он.</p><p>— Вот и правильно, — поддержала его миссис Уизли, кидая взгляд на сыновей. Те давно уже были взрослыми и самостоятельными, но она этого будто и не замечала. Щеки Чарли покрывала щетина, а его фигура была коренастой. — Иногда я просыпаюсь, а Фред с Джорджем еще не ложились. И чем они занимаются всю ночь?..</p><p>Гарри не слушал продолжение разговора. Он уже зашел на кухню и потянулся к горячей кастрюле, чтобы положить себе кашу. Кухня, выглядевшая совсем бедно во времена их с Сириусом холостяцкой жизни, сейчас была полна посуды, банок, хлеба, фруктов, шкафы ломились от пакетов и замороженных продуктов... Казалось, что миссис Уизли собирается кормить целую школу, а не, пусть и большую, но все-таки просто семью. Когда Гарри вернулся, разговор уже сменил направление.</p><p>— ...думаю, около восьми вечера, — закончила фразу Тонкс. Она улыбнулась Гарри, севшему напротив нее, и на секунду юноша увидел напряженное выражение ее глаз, которое, впрочем, тут же пропало. Гриффиндорец вызывал у нее не самые приятные воспоминания и понимал это, поэтому постарался скрасить впечатление ответной искренней улыбкой.</p><p>— Сегодня собрание, Гарри, — пояснил Люпин. — Вечером.</p><p>Мальчик кивнул. Значит, Снейп проснулся.</p><p>И сегодня они что-нибудь решат.</p><p>Эти мысли не покидали Гарри ни во время завтрака, ни после. Когда остальные Уизли и Гермиона спустились, он уже доел. Чарли увлек его беседой, рассказывая про свою работу: это казалось Гарри очень интересным, опасным и увлекательным. Он даже подумал, что быть аврором — совсем не так здорово, как ему казалось, а борьба со злом уже успела ему осточертеть. Заботиться о драконах, наблюдать, как они растут и становятся сильней, спасать особей, попавших в ловушку во всех уголках света, выбрать себе одного и приручить — все это было новым и ярким. Если бы... Если бы не его особая, роковая миссия, то Гарри бы подумал об этом. Он видел грубые, покрытые мозолями ладони Чарли, ожоги, покрывающие его руки, и почему-то мог представить свои собственные руки такими же. И другие руки, которые бы коснулись его ран аккуратными пальцами с безупречными ногтями.</p><p>После завтрака миссис Уизли взялась за волшебную палочку и приготовилась воевать с грязью и пылью, накопившейся в этом доме. Как ни прискорбно, избежать участи быть втянутым в уборку Гарри не удалось. Миссис Уизли торжественно вручила своим детям, а заодно Гарри и Гермионе, ведра и погнала их в одну из гостиных избавляться от докси. Аргументы Гарри относительно того, что этим местом никто не пользуется, были разбиты: в доме собирался Орден Феникса и жить в столь ужасающих условиях было, по мнению миссис Уизли, невозможно. Она от души отругала домовика, который показался лишь раз: Кикимер злобно поглядел на Уизли и Гермиону и быстро ретировался обратно в свою нору, гонимый приказом никого не оскорблять. Ребята трудились, очищая комнаты и злясь, что их каникулы проводятся столь безобразным образом. Они без особого энтузиазма справились с одной гостиной, прогнав оттуда докси — парочку стащили Фред и Джордж, решившие использовать их для своих экспериментов, — а потом перебрались поближе к шкафам. Их тоже нужно было разобрать, но друзья больше были увлечены тем, что с интересом рассматривали вещицы, спрятанные там.</p><p>Какое-то время Гарри тоже разглядывал артефакты и слушал голос Гермионы, делающей предположения относительно предназначения каждого, а потом незаметно ушел в коридор. Он знал, что сейчас никто не будет возмущаться, потому что всем было известно, отчего он целый день косится на часы и вздыхает, обнаруживая, что прошло всего полчаса. Гарри был бы не прочь еще немного поболтать с Чарли, но тот ушел с Биллом. Авроры, утром набившиеся в дом, тоже куда-то подевались, а комната, отведенная под сборы, оказалась заперта. Гарри, оставивший друзей внизу, собрался было подняться к Сириусу и Люпину, но по дороге неожиданно сменил направление. Ноги сами принесли его к двери в конце коридора, и Гарри, вздохнув, постучал. Ответа не последовало, и он уж было собрался уйти — ему так и не сказали, когда точно зельевар придет в себя, — но что-то его остановило. Гарри воровато огляделся, чувствуя себя взломщиком, нарушителем чужого спокойствия, — мальчику не хотелось, чтоб его заметили сейчас, будто бы то, что он делал, было чем-то неприличным. Гарри осторожно коснулся ручки, даже не надеясь, что она повернется: его сердце вздрогнуло вместе с щелчком замка. Юноша непонимающе глядел на свою ладонь: неужели кто-то был здесь до него и забыл закрыть дверь? Он открыл дверь и протиснулся в маленькую щель, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным.</p><p>Гарри распирало от собственного бесстрашия — он будто бы стоял на пороге пещеры, в глубине которой жил монстр. А еще мальчик понятия не имел, зачем делает это. Ему просто хотелось проверить, удостовериться, что Снейп спит, — или проснулся. У Гарри было множество вопросов, на которые нужно было найти ответ. Как будто бы зельевар был бы честен с ним, если бы рядом не было Дамблдора.</p><p>Войдя, он оказался в мрачной спальне, освещенной несколькими тусклыми светильниками. Окна были завешены тяжелыми шторами цвета пасмурного изумруда, пол покрыл ковер в тон. На большой кровати выделялся кусок белоснежной простыни, выглядывающей из-под темно-серого одеяла. Гарри резко вздохнул, углядев в человеке, лежащем на кровати, профессора Снейпа, — возможно, какая-то его часть до сих пор не верила в то, что зельевар спит в его доме. Гарри видел только черный затылок мужчины — тот лежал, закутавшись. Его плечи чуть приподнимались от дыхания. Гарри сделал шаг вперёд, и Снейп вдруг вздрогнул.</p><p>— Ты?.. — раздался его сиплый, сухой голос, в котором звенело какое-то особенное чувство. Гарри замер, а мужчина резко обернулся. Юноша увидел его профиль и острый, почти безумный взгляд. На мгновение ему показалось, что это вовсе не Снейп, что это кто-то другой: моложе, испуганней. Но все прекратилось, когда Северус узнал его и странное, удивлённое, будто преисполненное неверия выражение сошло с его лица. Для Гарри осталась только ярость, презрение и недовольство. — Убирайтесь, Поттер. Немедленно!</p><p>— Профессор... — Гарри не совсем понимал, что только что произошло. Он шарил взглядом перед собой и, наконец, заметил железный чайник на тумбочке у другого конца кровати. Мальчик увидел свое размытое отражение в нем. — Как Вы себя...</p><p>— Я сказал, пошёл вон! — прорычал Снейп, с трудом вытягивая одну руку из-под одеяла. Он дотянулся до своей палочки, лежащей на тумбочке, и Гарри, всё ещё подвергнутый в смятение, не успел сообразить, что сейчас произойдёт. Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, а его самого в грудь ударила невидимая рука. Пара взмахов палочкой и процеженное сквозь зубы заклинание — Гарри вылетел в коридор, запнувшись о собственные ноги. Он рухнул на пол, и дверь перед ним захлопнулась с таким оглушительным грохотом, что в соседней комнате что-то зазвенело. Гарри сидел на полу и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на дверь. В себя он пришёл, только когда на лестнице раздались смешки.</p><p>Там стоял Сириус, опирающийся о перила и с ироничной улыбкой смотрящий на крестника. За его спиной, не спеша спускаться, стоял Люпин: он хоть и не смеялся, но глаза его казались лукавыми. И уставшими.</p><p>— Правда, похоже, что он рад возвращению? — спросил Сириус. Гарри нахмурился и поднялся. Он больно ударился задницей, падая, и теперь потирал ушибленное место.</p><p>— Я просто хотел спросить, как он себя чувствует.</p><p>— Снейп всегда чувствует себя плохо, — хмыкнул Сириус, поморщившись. — Он будет чувствовать себя еще хуже, когда я сообщу ему мои мысли по поводу произошедшего только что.</p><p>— Он зол из-за того, что кто-то видит его слабость, — пожал плечами Люпин, успокаивающе кладя руку на плечо Блэка.</p><p>— Как будто бы мы её не видели.</p><p>— Гарри — нет, а ведь он является его студентом, — Ремус кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на Гарри. Юноша нахмурился: что-то казалось ему странным. Сириус выглядел изнеможённым, весёлым и злым, и это было очень странным сочетанием. Но взгляд его был твёрд, и нельзя было предположить, что он пьян. — Не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время для разборок со Снейпом. </p><p>— Мне надоело, что он ошивается здесь, — Сириус вздохнул. Блэк запустил руку в свои отросшие черные кудри и взлохматил их. Гарри приблизился. Крестный улыбнулся ему, притягивая ближе и обнимая за плечи. — Пойдем, посмотрим старые фотографии. У тебя ведь тоже есть альбом?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри все еще неуверенно косился на Ремуса. Тот смотрел на него, и только по его взгляду можно было понять, что он хочет что-то сказать. — Я принесу.</p><p>— Давай, — Сириус поплелся вниз. — Ремус, не опаздывай к восьми.</p><p>— Не опоздаю, — Люпин проводил его взглядом, а потом повернулся к Гарри. — Ты заметил это? — тихо спросил он. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— Я только не понимаю, что это, — сказал мальчик. Сириус вёл себя странно. Он цеплялся к Снейпу даже тогда, когда Снейпа не было поблизости. Блэк выглядел уставшим и озлобившимся.</p><p>— Ты давно был у... неё? — Ремус понизил голос до едва слышного шёпота. Гарри отвёл глаза и чуть прикусил щёку с внутренней стороны. Волна какого-то животного страха прошла в его груди.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил он, — не очень давно.</p><p>Гриффиндорец навещал мать на прошлой неделе. И не сказать, что эта встреча принесла ему успокоение: Лили менялась. Она была обижена на него, ее взгляд был тёмным и странно осмысленным, будто внутри нее жил еще один разум, который смотрел сквозь глаза наружу. Она почти не говорила больше, и, обнимая Гарри, будто пыталась вдавить его в себя. Юноша ощущал боль, видя ее: сейчас Дамблдор и Снейп не могли заниматься ее лечением, и это мучило Гарри. Он больше не чувствовал ее силы, но зато чувствовал нечто иное: Лили тянулась к нему, без тени бывшей ласки, тянулась потому, что ей нужно было это. Она... будто забирала тепло его тела, чтоб согреть свое.</p><p>Когда они остались одни тогда, Лили встала со своей постели и подошла к окну. Она стояла и смотрела на лес, закрывающий ее от мира.</p><p>— Далеко ли отсюда до Хогвартса? — тихо, слабо спросила она.</p><p>— Не очень, — ответил Гарри. Он тоже встал и приблизился к ней. Лили обхватила себя руками. Ее взгляд был стеклянным и мертвым. Она больше ничего не говорила и просто стояла, прижимаясь к нему. Гарри так хотел говорить с ней, и его внутренности выворачивало от мысли, что он не может это делать. На глаза наворачивались слезы, а в груди пульсировала боль.</p><p>В ночь, когда он вернулся от нее, его кошмары стали еще красочней.</p><p>— Вот и Сириус был там недавно, — Люпин закусил губу в странном, полном смятения жесте. — Я был с ним, и я успел заметить... как она влияет на него. Видимо, на тебя со Снейпом тоже.</p><p>— Влияет?</p><p>— Это как... энергетический вампиризм. Сириус устает, в нём появляется столько злобы, которую ему приходится выплёскивать на всех вокруг... И до меня дошел слух, что Снейп был у нее, прежде чем прийти сюда. Возможно, его состояние было настолько тяжелым из-за этого.</p><p>Гарри отвел взгляд. Думал ли он о чем-то подобном? Возможно.</p><p>— Вы трое чрезвычайно зависимы от нее, — негромко продолжил Ремус. — Больше, чем я. Лили всегда была и всегда будет оставаться моей хорошей подругой, но это не значит, что я ослепну рядом с ней. Мне хватило сил понять, что это — уже не Лили.</p><p>— Ее разум не желает изменяться...</p><p>— Это связано не только с ее памятью. Прежняя Лили ни за что бы не стала сидеть взаперти, не зная, где ее сын и муж и полагаясь только на слова профессора Дамблдора. В этой женщине осталась часть ее былого стремления, но она мала. Зато в ней... есть что-то иное. Я смотрю на Лили, но вижу другого человека.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что он должен сказать и что он должен думать об этом. Мальчик начал замечать это в последнее время, но все равно хотел верить, что все в порядке. Он не мог с этим справиться.</p><p>— Мы ничего не можем сделать, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Есть надежда, что можно будет повлиять на ее воспоминания.</p><p>— Да, профессор Дамблдор сказал мне об этом. Но когда это сделать? До того, как зелья перестанут действовать, и она найдет в себе силы сотворить что-нибудь, что ее спящий разум посчитает за верное решение?</p><p>— Ты не веришь в то, что она когда-нибудь станет прежней, — сказал юноша. Впрочем, ему казалось, что он тоже не верил. Все было слишком сложно.</p><p>— Мне знакомо понятие перерождения, — мягко произнес Ремус. Они все еще стояли в коридоре и вынуждены были оглядываться, чтобы никто посторонний не нарушил их уединение. — Ликантропия очень близка к понятию вампиризма, которое, в свою очередь, тесно связано с воскрешением. Да и момент, когда тебя пытаются разорвать ядовитые клыки, похож на маленькую смерть. После такого человек перестаёт быть собой. Мне повезло — относительно повезло, конечно, — что я был ребёнком, когда это произошло, иначе из меня вполне мог получиться кто-то вроде Фенрира Сивого.</p><p>Гарри содрогнулся.</p><p>— Не говори так, — перед его мысленным взором встала картина из прошлого. Желтые волчьи глаза, огромное, жилистое тело, болезненно изогнутое и сжатое, словно пружина... Он не мог связать это чудовище с добрым, вежливым Ремусом Люпином.</p><p>— Но это так. Оборотней не зря боятся. Я избежал последствий соприкосновения со смертью, но Лили прошла через них. Невозможно понять, как сильно это повлияло на нее. Но нужно быть готовым к самому худшему. И эту мысль нужно донести до Сириуса и Снейпа.</p><p>— Сириус... Он... — Гарри пытался сформулировать то, что отчаянно не хотел произносить. Но Люпин понял его и без слов.</p><p>— Не вини его, — мягко попросил он. — Сириус никому и никогда не говорил об этом. Сейчас все просто слишком для него.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он не винил. Он просто не желал этого видеть.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил мальчик почти неслышно. Люпин улыбнулся. Он похлопал Гарри по плечу, а потом направился вниз. Юноша, секунду постояв на месте, пошел в свою комнату за альбомом. Он не был уверен, что углубляться в воспоминания вместе с Сириусом — это хорошая идея, но ему хотелось сделать приятное крестному.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Гарри, Северус, задержитесь, — немного устало произнес Дамблдор. Он сидел, сложив руки на столе, и наблюдал за тем, как члены Ордена поднимаются со своих мест, кивают, прощаясь, и с озабоченным выражением на лицах уходят в коридор. Гарри провожал их взглядом, ощущая некоторую панику, поднимающуюся у него в животе, — ему казалось, что многие волшебники смотрят на него сочувствующе. Они поглядывали на него во время всего собрания, будто имя Волдеморта было неотрывно связано с его именем и все, сказанное в адрес Темного волшебника, относилось и к нему тоже. Некоторые были недовольны тем, что их просят уйти, скрывают что-то, но никто не подал виду. Тонкс улыбнулась ему, уходя в компании Сириуса и Ремуса, — те выглядели взволнованными и будто с трудом заставляли себя покидать столовую, где проходила встреча. Миссис Уизли и вовсе предприняла попытку слиться с интерьером: она с таким увлечением принялась разглядывать серебряные тарелки в шкафу, будто в змеином орнаменте был описан секрет смысла жизни. Правда, остаться ей не позволили, и под внимательным взглядом Дамблдора мистер Уизли увел супругу. Дверь за ними захлопнулась.<p>— Как тебе собрание Ордена, Гарри? — тут же обратился Дамблдор к юноше. Тот неопределенно повел плечами.</p><p>— Это было полезным опытом, — за все собрание он сказал от силы слова два. Сначала орденцы выслушивали длинный, монотонный, лишенный каких-либо эмоций доклад Снейпа о настроении в лагере врага и начале их деятельности. Гарри жадно пытался понять, почему Северус задержался так надолго, но Дамблдор еще в самом начале его речи позволил ему опустить эту тему. Однако кое-что Гарри все-таки уловил: Волдеморт провел со Снейпом ряд бесед, дабы проверить, по-прежнему ли тот верен ему. Гарри не был уверен, что эти беседы не содержали в себе одного чрезвычайно востребованного Волдемортом Непростительного заклятия. Юноша знал, что это не вся правда, что за этой скользкой темой стоит нечто массивное и чрезвычайно важное, и он надеялся, что сейчас получит ответы.<br/>Однако остальные аспекты собрания были Гарри понятны. Ему казалось, что он тут лишний и его слова никто не воспримет всерьез, поэтому молчал и слушал. Запоминал. Сложная ситуация, повисшая над магическим миром, была трудноразрешимой, и поиск выхода из нее был затруднен тем, что артефакт — Дамблдор и Снейп так обозначили крестраж, выделив в его свойствах лишь то, что он делает Волдеморта бессмертным до тех пор, пока не будет уничтожен, — нужно было найти. В Министерстве медленно плелась паутина: по словам Северуса, вся политическая деятельность была возложена на плечи оправданного и названного едва ли не жертвой клеветы Люциуса Малфоя, но тот еще не получал приказа начать переворот. Фадж — вероятно, просто запуганный угрозами или же и правда, подчиненный с помощью Империо, — был просто безвольной куклой, которую после новых выборов собирались выбросить. Так как основное направление министерской политики держали в руках люди, вроде Долорес Амбридж, которым и не нужно было принуждение, чтобы прорывать дорогу для Волдеморта. Пока что никто не вмешивался в работу Аврората, и Кингсли пообещал, что соберет людей для расследования, происходящего в Министерстве, чтобы не упустить момент, когда колесо начнет катиться с горы. Однако результаты внедрения влияния Волдеморта в Министерство уже были видны: Пророк, поносящий Гарри и Дамблдора на все лады, был тому доказательством. Газета пыталась убедить всех, что возрождение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — ложь и провокация, и, вероятно, ей это удавалось, потому что Дамблдор был обеспокоен настроением в обществе.<br/>Им нужна была поддержка. Невозможно было одолеть Волдеморта, чья армия стремительно разрасталась (даже заключённые Азкабана теперь считались ее частью; Дамблдор был уверен, что власть над дементорами уже потеряна, и им ни за что не перехватить ближайший круг Пожирателей), только Орденом Феникса — волшебники должны были восстать против него. Дамблдор рассказал, что он уже переговорил с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом, владельцем журнала «Придира», и тот согласился печатать газету, принадлежавшую Ордену. Газету, из которой люди могли бы узнавать правду. Ее главным редактором был назначен Ремус, и Гарри отчего-то решил, что это было своеобразным извинением: Люпин не собирался преподавать в этом году в Хогвартсе. Гриффиндорец решил, что, если учителем будет Амбридж, он бросит школу и останется на Гриммо с Сириусом, но Дамблдор быстро его успокоил: ЗОТИ в этом году должен был вести Грозный Глаз. <br/>Деятельность Ордена была направлена не только в сторону Министерства. Чемпионат мира по квиддичу, волновавший детей Уизли, был причиной для беспокойства. Как Гарри и думал, никто не собирался отправлять ребят на игру между Болгарией и Ирландией. По словам Снейпа, Барти Крауч-младший, ставший одним из ближайших соратников Волдеморта, возложил на себя обязанность по приготовлению мероприятий, способствующих разведению беспорядков в обществе и запугиванию людей, и, возможно, планировал устроить что-нибудь на Чемпионате. Снейп не был уверен в этом, но орденцы не собирались рисковать: они желали предотвратить любую возможную угрозу. Чтобы привлечь внимание Пожирателей, они хотели превратиться в семейство Уизли и в самого Гарри, и этот план был единодушно принят. Это было действием, протестом, а волшебники устали ждать. Неясность будущего выматывала всех, и Гарри прекрасно понимал их: он предпочел бы рьяно сражаться в битве, посылая заклятия во все стороны, чем ждать действий Волдеморта. Даже перенестись в лагерь, местоположение которого знал Северус, и атаковать в самое сердце было невозможно: по словам Снейпа, вокруг дома Реддлов, где временно обосновался Темный Лорд, была наведена невероятно сильная защита, перемещаться внутрь дома и обратно можно было только с помощью порт-ключей, рассчитанных на одного человека и зачарованных лично Волдемортом. Оставалось только наблюдать за тучами, идущими с горизонта, и маяться от мучительного бездействия.<br/>Волдеморт лишь готовил почву для своего появления, отворачивал людей от Гарри и Дамблдора и селил в их душах страх, будучи сосредоточенным на собственной безопасности и исследованиях.<br/>Это было ужасно.<br/>Гарри чувствовал, как к нему тянутся руки Реддла, и он не мог понять, как именно тот собирается добраться до него.</p><p>— Наше положение сейчас очень шатко, — заметил Дамблдор. — Наш враг скрывается в тени, но, когда затишье обернется бурей, мы должны быть готовы. Мы должны найти и уничтожить крестраж как можно скорее.</p><p>— Это может быть что угодно, — Гарри упер взгляд в столешницу. Тяжелое чувство, похожее на животный, инстинктивный страх поднялось внутри него. Шансы на победу ничтожно малы. Волдеморту достаточно превратить в крестраж камень и бросить его в океан — тогда он станет непобедим. Понимает ли Том это? Единственное, на что они могли полагаться, это на его тягу к величию. Но даже это не давало достаточно света, чтобы разогнать безысходность. — Нам никогда его не найти.</p><p>— Есть ли возможность узнать что-нибудь об этом? — спросил Дамблдор у Снейпа. Тот покачал головой.</p><p>— Темный Лорд никого не подпустит к этому секрету, особенно меня. В поместье имеют вход только члены ближнего круга, и так будет до тех пор, пока он не создаст крестраж.</p><p>Гарри беспомощно смотрел на профессора. Все, что говорил Снейп, выстраивало стену между ними и их целью.</p><p>— А что Гриндевальд? — вдруг спросил Гарри, вскидывая взгляд на профессора Дамблдора. Тема предателя, как юноша окрестил бывшего профессора про себя, поднялась на собрании быстро и косвенно. Все знали, что Дамблдор — единственный, кто может разрешить эту проблему, но вопрошающие взгляды ясно давали понять, что люди бы предпочли получить ответы. Как и Гарри.</p><p>— Поттер, — зашипел Снейп, будто юноша сказал что-то неприличное. Зельевар все еще был в гневе на него. Директор лишь досадливо махнул рукой, но в глубине его глаз появилось что-то напряженное.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, что происходит с ним, — признался он. — Геллерт застыл между нашими баррикадами. Он не связывается с Орденом, но и не спешит помогать Волдеморту. Если бы Гриндевальд окончательно перешел на его сторону, то, несомненно, поделился бы сведениями о юном Драко Малфое.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Его сердце заколотилось, а ладони вспотели.</p><p>— Он знает?.. — тихо спросил юноша. Мальчик беспомощно взглянул на профессоров, ловя их внимательные, подтверждающие взгляды. Снейп морщился и разглядывал Гарри с откровенной неприязнью: он не мог не злиться на него, ведь Гарри — это была только его вина — подвергал Драко опасности. Гриффиндорец отчаянно жалел об этом, но ничего не мог поделать, и отчаянье охватывало его холодными руками. Знание, что безопасность Драко находится в руках такого ужасного человека, как Геллерт Гриндевальд, выворачивало что-то внутри него. Гарри вовсе не удивлялся тому, что их секрет, который, в принципе, секретом-то и не был, ведь о нем знало так много людей, известен Темному волшебнику, — скорей, его задевало то, как легко Дамблдор произнес это. </p><p>— Это не должно повлиять на тебя, Гарри, — твёрдо и быстро произнес Дамблдор, не давая юноше время возмутиться. — Ты должен понимать, что сейчас ты — ключ к победе. Если Волдеморт доберётся до тебя, захватит тебя, то мы лишимся последней надежды, а он станет непобедим.</p><p>— Возможно, он станет непобедим, как только сделает новый крестраж, — Гарри опустил лицо, чтобы директор не смог увидеть выражение его глаз. То, что говорил Дамблдор, давно было ему известно, мало того, давно было осознано в полной мере. Но это не меняло того, что Гарри был не готов следовать этому приказу. В нем многое изменилось, возможно, он стал сообразительней, расчетливей и жестче в чем-то, но были вещи, которые оставались для Гарри неизменными. То, что делало его собой. Он не был таким, как Дамблдор, и они уже говорили об этом — схвати Волдеморт Малфоя, Дамблдору пришлось бы удерживать Гарри силой.</p><p>— Сейчас это является нашей первостепенной проблемой, — Дамблдор был серьезен и сосредоточен. Он переводил взгляд с Гарри на Снейпа. — Мы должны оценить, насколько Волдеморт подвержен своему эго сейчас. Те крестражи он делал задолго до своего падения, будучи преисполненным уверенности в своей неуязвимости, после возрождения же, в твоих воспоминаниях, Гарри, он сделал своим крестражем Нагайну. Не думаю, что он вновь доверит свою душу ей, но будет ли это что-то значимое? Возможно ли, что он сможет поступиться принципами подтверждения своего превосходства?</p><p>Последний вопрос был адресован Снейпу. Тот стиснул пальцы, глядя перед собой. Меж его бровей залегла морщинка. Зельевар вовсе не выглядел здоровым, и даже долгий сон не придал ему бодрости: кожа Северуса была бледной, а в глазах стоял болезненный блеск. Гарри надеялся, что у него хватит сил добраться до своего дома, иначе стычки с Сириусом, которые, несомненно, будут иметь место, если он останется, еще больше его измотают. А ведь скоро полнолуние: может ли он варить зелье для Ремуса, если его пальцы мелко дрожат?</p><p>— Темный Лорд, пожалуй, немного растерян, — негромко произнес Снейп. — Думаю, его воспоминания о прошлом были неполными, когда он был бесплотным духом, но они вернулись к нему в какой-то момент после обретения тела. Его интересует это, он интересовался у меня Вашими мыслями по поводу того, что только он и Поттер сохранили память. Но все же, он был, — голос Снейпа не дрожал, но Гарри показалось, что глаза зельевара расширились, будто воспоминания захватили его, поразили его, — почти таким же, как раньше.</p><p>— Он подумает трижды, прежде чем выбирать пристанище для своей души, — кивнул Дамблдор. — А потом, вероятно, будет всегда держать его при себе.</p><p>— Я видел Гриндевальда в поместье, — вдруг добавил Снейп. — Темный Лорд беседует с ним о чем-то в закрытых комнатах, возможно, если связаться с ним получится...</p><p>— Мы не можем полагаться на Геллерта, пока он не выберет сторону окончательно.</p><p>— Тогда на что же нам полагаться? — спросил Гарри, не надеясь услышать обнадеживающий ответ. Дамблдор посмотрел на него с грустью.</p><p>— Только на тебя, Гарри, — сказал он. Гриффиндорец непонимающе нахмурился, и директор продолжил: — Я уже говорил, что Волдеморт захочет захватить тебя. И чем ближе он будет подходить, тем ближе будет и крестраж. Между вами есть уникальная связь, а в тебе и в крестраже спрятаны осколки одной души — все это будет притягиваться друг к другу, как уже было в прошлом. Ты должен читать знаки, ощущения, потому что никто другой не сможет этого сделать. Волдеморт не подпустит Северуса так близко, а над этой связью он не властен, — в голосе старого волшебника звучала настоящая боль. — Мне жаль, что приходится возлагать на тебя так много.</p><p>Гарри сидел и не смел пошевелиться. Он догадывался о чем-то подобном, но все же не подпускал подобные мысли близко. Ответственность, давящая его плечи, стала намного тяжелей, когда Волдеморт обрел тело. Гарри не мог до конца осознать это. Ему казалось, будто он сейчас проснется от этого кошмара, но лица профессоров, словно назло, становились все четче, а слова директора обухом били его по голове. Гарри не желал читать какие-то смутные знаки и ощущения, ему хватало боли в шраме и вечной усталости. Надежды почти не было, и юноша не представлял, что делать. Видимо, Дамблдор не представлял тоже, раз уж его планом было использовать нестабильную, одностороннюю, неизученную связь между Гарри и Волдемортом. В конце концов, у них больше ничего не было: Снейп оставался единственным шпионом в лагере врага, и использовать его для рискованного дела было бы неосмотрительно, а Гриндевальд, ситуация с которым казалась Гарри мутной и будто бы не до конца ему объясненной, таился в тени.</p><p>Гриффиндорец резко поднялся, опершись руками о стол. Ни Дамблдор, ни Снейп не удивились такой реакции. Они оба наверняка понимали, что Гарри не желает быть тем единственным человеком, который может отыскать крестраж, от уничтожения которого зависит их будущее. Мальчику хватало и осознания себя самого крестражем, принятия мысли, что его скорая смерть неизбежна, — это высосало из него достаточно сил. Он не мог взять на себя еще и это.</p><p>— Я не профессор Трелони, — тихо, сквозь зубы процедил юноша, желая просто напомнить, что он не умеет видеть знаки в чашке с какао. — И эта связь никогда не зависела от меня. Сейчас, когда я овладел окклюменцией на приличном уровне, она и вовсе может оборваться.</p><p>— Я это понимаю, — спокойно кивнул Дамблдор, и Гарри вдруг обуяло невероятное раздражение на директора из-за его сдержанности. — Сейчас ты под моей защитой, а Волдеморту во что бы то ни стало нужно тебя выманить. Эта связь — его единственный путь, и он постарается использовать ее.</p><p>Гарри это совсем не нравилось. Слова Дамблдора отдавались болью в его теле и шраме. Юноша не желал ощущать себя антенной, принимающей сигналы.</p><p>— Я Вам непременно сообщу, когда Волдеморт попытается забраться ко мне в голову, — он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Вторжение Темного Лорда в его память причиняло мучительную боль им обоим, и в этот раз ничего не изменилось — происшествие на Турнире, в результате которого Гарри стал обладателем палочки из тиса с пером Фоукса внутри, это подтверждало. Но Волдеморт мог насылать на него видения, галлюцинации, последствия одной из которых до сих пор вызывали у Гарри нервную дрожь и желание проверить, все ли с Сириусом нормально, — что еще Том мог придумать, чтобы добраться до него? Сейчас время было в его руках, и он мог изобретать новые способы как угодно долго. Гарри страшился этого. Его мысли хранили множество секретов.</p><p>— Он придет в Малфой-Мэнор? — спросил Гарри у Снейпа, резко открывая глаза и вперивая взгляд в профессора. Тот сжал губы, но проблеска беспокойства во взгляде скрыть не смог.</p><p>— Люциус обмолвился об этом. Я уже сказал ему, — Снейп посмотрел на Дамблдора, который слушал его очень внимательно. Несмотря на то, что профессор смотрел на зельевара, Гарри почему-то казалось, что директор следит за ним, — как это может повлиять на Драко. Думаю, мне удалось убедить его держать мальчика подальше. И Драко делал успехи в науке окклюменции, у него к ней явно большая предрасположенность.</p><p>Гарри даже не заметил тонкой шпильки, пущенной в его адрес. Он беспокоился, и теперь не только за себя — в большей степени не за себя. Его убеждения насчет того, что к Малфою нельзя больше приближаться, таяли, когда он представлял, что будет с Драко в Мэноре, когда его порог переступит чудовище. Боггарт Драко во плоти.<br/>Гарри не представлял, что бы он чувствовал, если бы его заставили жить в доме с трупами его друзей. Он мысленно вздрогнул от этой мысли и устало, беспомощно опустил плечи.</p><p>— Думаю, тебе нужно обдумать сказанное. Ты можешь идти к своим друзьям, — сказал Дамблдор. — Мы с Северусом будем составлять его рапорт.</p><p>Гарри не нужно было просить дважды. Он, бросив быстрый взгляд на профессоров, пробормотал сдавленное прощание и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Только прикрыв за собой дверь, мальчик смог перевести дыхание. Его пальцы мелко подрагивали, и Гарри искренне надеялся, что не ударится в истерику. Нестабильность собственного состояния пугала его.</p><p>Юноша прижался к стене, глядя на темную лестницу. Никакая уборка не могла лишить этого дома своей сущности: мрачной, злобной, затаившейся. И хотя головы эльфов были убраны, а портрет миссис Блэк занавешен, Гарри все равно казалось, что сейчас его взгляд наткнется на какую-нибудь пакость. Но полумрак скрывал только безобидные вещи, оставленные им и Сириусом как предметы интерьера.</p><p>Вздохнув, Гарри направился по лестнице наверх. Каждый шаг был тяжелым, и на плечи, не переставая, давила неведомая сила. Он не желал сейчас разговаривать с друзьями и пересказывать им подробности собрания — это все вдруг показалось ему невероятно выматывающим. Гриффиндорец так и не узнал, что происходило со Снейпом, и теперь не представлял, когда сможет поймать зельевара одного. На ответ, к слову, он уже не рассчитывал: видимо, Снейп крепко разозлился на него. Гарри был уверен, что тот знал о его сумбурном предложении Драко, — возможно, это было одной из причин того, почему гриффиндорец резко впал у него в немилость.</p><p>Гарри поднялся на свой этаж. Дверь в его комнату была чуть приоткрыта, и пол пересекала узкая полоска света. Несколько секунд Гарри стоял и смотрел на нее, держась одной рукой за перила и будто готовясь к побегу, а потом медленно направился к своей комнате. Стоило ему открыть дверь и переступить порог, как взгляды друзей — жадные и внимательные — тут же устремились к нему. Гермиона и Рон заняли его кровать, близнецы расположились на диване, а Джинни сидела за письменным столом. Рядом с ней лежал альбом, и Гарри подавил резкое желание подойти и забрать его. Если она хотела, то, наверняка, уже заглянула внутрь. Джинни была единственной, кто смотрел на него почти без выражения, будто ей было совсем наплевать на то, что он скажет. Но в то же время взгляд девочки не отрывался от его лица.</p><p>— Ну! — воскликнул Рон, как только Гарри приблизился. Но юноша лишь подошел к дивану и устало плюхнулся между близнецами.</p><p>— Что «ну»? — спросил он, прикрывая глаза. От тел близнецов шел такой жар, что Гарри тут же вспотел.</p><p>— Что происходит? — серьезно и твердо спросила Гермиона. Отчего-то ее по-настоящему взволнованный, но странно уверенный тон заставил Гарри собраться. Его друзья имели право знать.</p><p>— Толком ничего не происходит, — ответил он. — Волдеморт, — ребята разом вздрогнули, — затаился и обдумывает свои планы. Без его приказа Малфой, — Гарри скользнул взглядом по Джинни, заметив, как девочка сощурилась, — вертится в Министерстве, они просто поддерживают настроение недоверия и медленно устанавливают свои связи в правительстве. Амбридж и ей подобные убеждают людей, что Темный Лорд не возрождался, Орден договорился с отцом Полумны — тот держит журнал Придира, — чтобы он выпускал еще и газету, которая будет выходить от имени Ордена Феникса. Заведовать этим будет Люпин, и, — Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, которая очень внимательно слушала его, — если хочешь, ты можешь помочь.</p><p>— Я хочу, — девочка резко кивнула, качнув копной волос.</p><p>— Мы тоже можем помочь кое с чем, — добавил Фред. — Мы вполне можем отойти от темы веселья в наших изобретениях и делать что-нибудь, помогающее защищаться или нападать.</p><p>— Думаю, это будет очень полезно, — согласился Гарри. — Скажите об этом профессору Дамблдору, уверен, он одобрит эту идею.</p><p>— А что с Чемпионатом? — резко спросила Джинни. Ее должно было это волновать, ведь девочку пригласил сам Виктор Крам со своей подругой. Гермиона уже собралась возмутиться тем, что Чемпионат по квиддичу и рядом не стоял с такими важными вещами, как орденская газета и создание оружия, но, заметив вспыхнувший взгляд Рона, она промолчала, лишь упрямо поджав губы.</p><p>— Снейп не знает об этом точно, но Орден не будет рисковать, — сказал Гарри. — Мы останемся здесь, но орденцы под нашей внешностью отправятся на Чемпионат, чтобы, если Пожиратели будут там, выманить их и показать всем, что последователи Волдеморта ведут активную деятельность.</p><p>Джинни громко и недовольно фыркнула. Гермиона не удержалась и раздраженно взглянула на нее.</p><p>— Чемпионат — меньшая из наших проблем сейчас, — она обращалась и к Рону тоже. — Мы должны думать о серьезных вещах, а не об играх, — прежде чем ей смогли возразить, она снова обратилась к Гарри: — Что произошло с профессором Снейпом? </p><p>— Понятия не имею, — вздохнул мальчик. Он был благодарен Гермионе за быструю смену темы. Отчего-то тема Чемпионата начала его раздражать. — Я так и не поговорил с ним об этом.</p><p>Гриффиндорец хотел это сделать. Это было важно для него.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он вот так все расскажет, — заметил Рон. — Вряд ли там было много чего приятного. Как Сами-Знаете-Кто и Дамблдор вообще могли ему поверить? Что-то незаметно, чтобы Снейп блистал располагающей к себе харизмой.</p><p>— В такой ситуации он должен предоставлять доказательства своей принадлежности к одной из сторон. И постоянно лгать, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Наверное, он чувствует себя одиноким.</p><p>— Ты еще пожалей его, — процедила Джинни. Она сидела на стуле и болтала ногой, выглядя рассерженной. Девочка была расстроена, и Гарри не был уверен, только ли Чемпионат тому причиной.</p><p>— Снейп не принадлежит полностью ни к одной из сторон, — Гермиона сердито посмотрела на Джинни. — Никому из нас не понять, сколько ему приходится переносить. Я почти уверена, что Сами-Знаете-Кто мог пытать его...</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул, когда близнецы разом посмотрели на него. Он упустил секунду, когда все взгляды вдруг обратились к нему. Друзья не знали всех подробностей произошедшего на Турнире и, видимо, были не прочь их услышать.</p><p>— Что? — грубовато спросил он. — Вы хотите, чтоб я рассказал, какие именно ощущения испытываешь, когда Волдеморт применяет к тебе Круцио?</p><p>— Мы вовсе не хотим этого услышать, — Гермиона вздрогнула, но взяла себя в руки. Она, видимо, играла роль всеобщего гласа. — Мы просто волнуемся. Вдруг это... заденет тебя. Сейчас ты здоров, но в Хогвартсе ты выглядел измотанным.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — поморщился Гарри. — И Снейп будет в порядке. Пара зелий снимет боль.</p><p>— Телесную боль — конечно, но вот душевные раны не залечить зельями, — тихий голос девочки, наполненный философскими нотками, утомлял. — Ему приходится лгать все время — это совсем непросто. Если вокруг становится слишком много лжи, то в какой-то момент правду будет невозможно найти. И это будет ударом по Ордену, если Снейп вернется к Сами-Знаете-Кому окончательно.</p><p>Гарри внимательно смотрел на подругу. Та разглядывала свои руки и не поднимала взгляда, но ее слова достигали его сердца. Знала ли Гермиона что-нибудь? Догадывалась ли она, насколько двусмысленной выглядит ее речь?</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как близнецы сжали его с двух сторон, откидываясь на диван. Их действия не вызывали вопросов ни у кого. Юноша поднял взгляд: конечно, Джинни смотрела на него. Он был уверен, что ему придется выдержать еще один тягостный разговор с ней.</p><p>— Так, значит, мы заперты тут на все лето? — резко сменил тему Джордж, даже не стараясь придать голосу непринуждённости. Гарри пожал плечами. Ему было все равно.</p><p>— Думаю, нам разрешат приезжать в Нору и гулять там. В конце концов, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, — мы же не узники.</p><p> </p><p>Жизнь на площади Гриммо летом после третьего курса разительно отличалась от жизни в том же доме в прошлом году. Теперь особняк никогда не засыпал, повсюду обнаруживались следы чужого присутствия: то свет, глубокой ночью бьющий через щелку в коридор, то шелест страниц, то стук кружки, то забытая книга... Это было приятным чувством, согревающим, способным разрушить мрачные чары семейного гнездышка Блэков, — Гарри был рад, что, идя ночью по коридору, он слышит не таинственные скрипы и пугающие шорохи, а вполне себе живые, умиротворяющие звуки.</p><p>Но не сказать, что дом был полон развлечений. Днем миссис Уизли устраивала уборку, и детям приходилось помогать ей. Это было поводом для нескольких скандалов, в результате которых ребятам позволили вместе с несколькими взрослыми отправиться в Нору, где они могли погулять в лесу или поиграть в квиддич. Только благодаря этим редким вылазкам на природу дом на Гриммо, 12 не казался тюрьмой.</p><p>Но Гарри уже привык жить, как в тюрьме, и его не напугать было запретом гулять по Лондону. То, что по-настоящему его пугало, так это тишина: порой юноше казалось, что он выдумал произошедшее у полуразрушенного дома. К середине июля в небе не поднялось ни одной Черной Метки, не произошло ни одного террора, Министерство не пало под пятой революционеров, а на Гриммо не заявилась армия Пожирателей. Газеты пестрили интервью Амбридж и заметками о том, что контроль нужно усилить, чтобы более не допускать подобных беспорядков, но даже публичное порицание Гарри и Дамблдора поутихло, поскольку юноша все время находился под замком, а директор не мог комментировать происходящее со своей точки зрения, так как никаких громких событий не происходило день за днем. Только благодаря Снейпу орденцы могли узнать, что не все так тихо и спокойно, как кажется на первый взгляд, что в логове врага медленно растет напряжение. Волдеморт ни с кем не делился своими планами и почти не появлялся среди Пожирателей, будучи целиком и полностью увлеченным собственными делами. Даже Северус, один из самых ближайших его сторонников, не мог узнать, что же происходит за закрытыми дверями комнат Реддла. Приказом, который коснулся всех Пожирателей, была вербовка новых членов темной стороны и поиск затаившихся старых. Остановить этот процесс было невозможно, и даже попытка Дамблдора лично достучаться до Министра и поговорить о заключенных Азкабана, которых нужно было перепрятать, не увенчалась успехом. Ни его Патронус, ни несколько писем, ни даже личная попытка пробраться в Министерство не принесли плодов: профессора даже не пустили на этаж, где располагался кабинет Министра, под предлогом, что тот крайне занят и встреча с ним возможна только по предварительной записи. Дамблдор покинул Министерство ни с чем, разве что сумел сделать некоторые наблюдения. Служащие казались сбитыми с толку. Магический мир будто балансировал на тонком шесте, грозясь рухнуть, и никто не знал, ни когда это случится, ни куда будет направлено падение.<br/>Оставалось только ждать.</p><p>Не сказать, что в доме было скучно. Если бы не выматывающее ожидание, смешанное с плохим сном и головной болью, для избавления от которой приходилось литрами пить Обезболивающее зелье, то Гарри мог бы сказать, что это не такое уж плохое лето. По крайней мере, это лето было, хотя в конце учебного года он уже и не надеялся до него дожить. Вокруг были друзья, и если закрыть глаза на поведение Джинни, не желающей сменить гнев на милость, то Уизли и Гермиона были не прочь окружить его весельем, чтобы не дать тягостным мыслям овладеть им. Приближался день рождения Гарри, за которым — в первых числах августа — шел злополучный Чемпионат. О нем старались не думать, больше обсуждая вечеринку, которую близнецы решили закатить в его честь, — они больше хотели позлить мать, которая пристально следила за ними и один раз уже уничтожила запас изобретенных ими конфет, заставляющих лицо покрываться ужасными буро-зелеными прыщами, правда, проходящими через пару часов.</p><p>Полнолуние также наделало шуму. Снейп сварил для Люпина зелье, и повода для беспокойства не было, но Сириус все равно решил провести ночь в комнате Люпина, чтобы — в случае опасности — быть настороже. «Вспомнить старые деньки», как он выразился, подмигивая Гарри. Ремус был ему даже благодарен, и, ближе к вечеру, перед восходом луны, они заперлись в одной из комнат.</p><p>Детьми тут же овладело любопытство.</p><p>— Мы точно не можем посмотреть? — зашептал Рон, глядя в спину удаляющегося из столовой Ремуса. Люпин был бледным и будто потрепанным, под глазами у него залегли темные круги: близость превращения пила его силы, и некое смущение, смешанное с виной, терзало его.</p><p>— Это невоспитанно, — таким же тихим шепотом ответила Гермиона. — Ему же плохо.</p><p>— Но Сириус с ним.</p><p>— Он уже видел его таким, — пояснил Гарри. — В школе Сириус, Джеймс и Петтигрю... — он тут же захлопнул рот и неуверенно посмотрел на Рона. Тот нахмурился, его плечи напряглись, но он продолжал смотреть Гарри в глаза. Юноша, тряхнув головой, продолжил: — В общем, они стали анимагами, чтобы проводить с ним время, когда он обращался в оборотня.</p><p>Близнецы присвистнули.</p><p>— А мама ещё говорит, что наши проделки безумны. По сравнению с этим, мы — просто святые дети.</p><p>— В любом случае, — пожала плечами Гермиона, — нам не стоит заострять на этом внимание. Уверена, Люпину неприятно знать, что нам всем известно о том, какую опасность он может представлять.</p><p>Гарри был с ней согласен. Полная Луна была боггартом Ремуса, и он был вынужден встречаться с ней каждый месяц и переживать мучительную боль превращения. То, что Снейп умел варить Аконитовое зелье и не противился выполнению этого приказа, было огромной удачей. Гарри был уверен, что Снейпу неприятно помогать одному из Мародеров, но Ремус причинил ему намного меньше вреда, чем тот же Сириус. Если бы Дамблдор приказал варить зелье для Блэка, Снейп бы туда плюнул.</p><p>Гарри посещал собрания Ордена, но чаще эти встречи приводили его в уныние, чем внушали уверенность, что они справятся с опасностью. Орденцы готовились к операции на Чемпионате, и это было почти единственной их активностью. Вынужденные ждать проявления Волдеморта, они слепо тыкались по сторонам, и только Чемпионат вселял им надежду, что они не выглядят беспомощными. Гарри узнал, что Сириус превратится в него, когда придет время пить Оборотное зелье, и эта новость порадовала мальчика. Он не был уверен в том, что хотел бы, чтобы в него превратился профессор Дамблдор.</p><p>Сириус был родным человеком, он умел превращаться в огромного пса и в случае чего мог, не раскрывая себя, покинуть опасное место. Хотя Гарри слабо верилось в то, что Блэк бросится прочь от гущи событий: дом на Гриммо, 12 тяготил его намного сильней. Блэк не понаслышке знал, что такое настоящая тюрьма.</p><p>Чемпионат был и оставался причиной многочисленных споров. Захват Пожирателей был бы бесполезен, а их убийство тут же настроило бы общество против Ордена, ведь газета, подчиненная Министерству, не преминула бы покричать об этом на каждом углу. Было решено использовать маленькие артефакты, позволяющие следить за местоположением того, у кого этот артефакт находится. Все понимали, что горстка Пожирателей, которая могла быть на Чемпионате, не имела значения для Волдеморта, однако кто-то из них в будущем мог отправиться на задание, о котором Ордену стоило бы узнать заранее.</p><p>Эти артефакты Дамблдор принес из Хогвартса, и, когда Гарри впервые увидел их, ему показалось, что он уже где-то видел эти маленькие серебряные штучки, похожие на жуков. И, только присмотревшись, он понял, что это были изобретения близнецов Уизли, которые те когда-то давно демонстрировали гриффиндорцам. Они находились в разработке и относились к категории «бунта», являясь прародителями старых добрых обманок: эти маленькие жучки должны были отползать в сторону и издавать отвлекающие звуки, например, во время урока. Но Гарри точно знал, что эти вещицы никак не были связаны со слежкой.</p><p>Одна из волшебниц, состоящих в Ордене — ее звали Глория, и она любила носить потрепанную ведьмовскую шляпу, немного похожую на Распределяющую, — объяснила ему, что у Дамблдора есть карта Англии, на которой изображается местоположение каждого жучка. И позже сам директор обмолвился, что над безобидным изобретением Фреда и Джорджа поработал Крайфер, когда-то забравший целую гору в целом бесполезных игрушек в качестве оплаты за ночные прогулки близнецов. И он, используя магию, преобразовал их в кое-что полезное. После этих сведений Гарри не знал, что и думать: их смотритель казался ему сплошной загадкой, но в то же время порой ему думалось, что разгадка как никогда близка и он просто не видит ее.</p><p>До самого конца июля в доме на Гриммо ничего не происходило. Гарри все так же мучился с кошмарами, но зелья сна без сновидений (от них его сны становились просто расплывчатыми, как будто это были и не сны вовсе) и схема будильников помогали ему держаться. Стало чуть лучше, он должен был это признать: произошел откат, и кошмары лишились своей леденящей душу атмосферы, а Драко и вовсе перестал ему сниться.</p><p>И Гарри уже начал надеяться, что все закончилось, но в одну из теплых, даже жарких ночей он понял, что это было только начало. </p><p>Ему вновь приснился кошмар, но на этот раз это была не смесь из воспоминаний и ощущений. Это было что-то реальное. Сначала Гарри видел только темноту, которая чуть рассеивалась с одной стороны: это давало ему понять, что это была очень темная комната. Он двигался куда-то и чувствовал, как холодный воздух обволакивает его тело. Гарри ничего не понимал, и мысленно он вздрогнул, когда перед ним вспыхнул холодный, зеленоватый свет, а на пути появилось высокое зеркало. В нем ничего не отражалось, и мальчик подумал, что это зеркало Еиналеж, но на массивной раме не было никаких надписей. Было тихо, и все вокруг будто застыло. Гарри тоже застыл, вглядываясь в черную поверхность зеркала, а потом наклонился вперед. Он бы закричал, если бы мог: из темноты на него смотрел Волдеморт. Он стоял перед зеркалом и вглядывался в свое лицо — его красные глаза горели, будто угли, а щели плоского носа раскрывались, как от тяжелого дыхания. Гарри не мог понять, сон это или просто видение, он жаждал вырваться из этого плена, но не мог: гриффиндорец накрепко увяз в черной субстанции, которой, вероятно, был чужой разум. Волдеморт поднял свою руку с длинными пальцами и коснулся белой, как мел, кожи своего лица. Она так туго обтягивала его череп, обрисовывая все кости, что казалось, надави он на нее, и она порвется. Гарри ощутил, как боль начинает накатывать на него волнами от этого зрелища: он вынужден был смотреть и паниковать, будучи не в силах вырваться.<br/>Разве испытывал Волдеморт сильные эмоции в эту секунду? Ни гнева, ни радости не было, только что-то липкое и неприятное. Отвращение? Гарри не был уверен, что это чувство не принадлежит только ему одному.</p><p>— Ты видишь? — раздался тихий, шипящий голос Волдеморта, и вдруг невыносимая боль пронзила разум Гарри. Его выкинуло из чужих мыслей, и мальчик ощутил себя в своей кровати — его выгибало дугой, а голова разрывалась от боли в шраме.</p><p>Гарри скоблил пальцами по своему лбу, пытаясь избавиться от невидимого раскалённого лезвия, медленно проникающего в него. Юноша не знал, сколько времени длилась эта пытка и как громко он кричал, но в какой-то момент боль начала отступать. Остальные ощущения вернулись, и какое-то время Гарри просто лежал, глядя в потолок и вздрагивая. Слезы текли из глаз, а тело ломило: это был первый приступ за долгое время. Это не могло не значить что-то. Необъяснимый страх проник в сердце Гарри, и он сел и попытался встать с кровати, но не смог этого сделать: ноги ослабли. Мальчик просто сидел, сжав руки в кулаки и стиснув зубы, и пытался справиться с чувствами.</p><p>Было 31 июля, и Гарри не знал, ждал ли Волдеморт этой даты специально или же просто так сложилось. Но он точно знал одно: сегодня произошло что-то важное. Что-то, чего они ждали, начало опускаться на них, и в воздухе будто появился запах гари.</p><p>Гарри не ошибся.</p><p>С самого утра вокруг него начало закручиваться нечто, и первым событием, нарушившим спокойствие жильцов, было появление неожиданного гостя, пришедшего вместе с Дамблдором.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Сюрпризы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри сидел в малой гостиной вместе с Роном, Гермионой, Джинни и близнецами. Они уже позавтракали (миссис Уизли с самого утра начала готовить только любимые блюда Гарри), и теперь друзья утащили его разбирать подарки. Некоторые из них пришли мальчику утром вместе с совами, и их близнецы утащили, сказав, что все нужно открывать разом. У Гарри не было настроя спорить или же праздновать, шрам ныл, не переставая, и пусть боль не была такой раздирающей, как во время утреннего приступа, приятного все равно было мало. Он хотел поговорить о произошедшем с Дамблдором или Снейпом, но никого из них не было этим утром на площади Гриммо. Гарри не знал, что ему делать со своим беспокойством и нехорошим предчувствием, мурашками ползущими по спине. </p><p>Но юноше приходилось вымученно улыбаться, чтобы друзья ничего не заподозрили, и послушно копаться в подарках. Гермиона подарила ему записную книжку, которую мог открыть только тот, кто коснулся ее первым. Книжка была запакована, и Гарри, разорвав упаковку и полистав плотные страницы, передал друзьям, чтобы те попытались ее открыть. Ни у кого это не вышло, и юноша с чистой совестью отложил ее в сторону. Может, ему стоило записывать свои мысли, чтобы хоть как-то упорядочить их? Иногда гриффиндорцу казалось, что в его голове царит больший беспорядок, чем в норе Кикимера, куда домовик тащит все, что плохо лежит.</p><p>От Рона Гарри получил удобные перчатки, с тыльной стороны ладони украшенные странной вышивкой. Уизли пояснил ему, что это древняя руна, приманивающая снитчи, но Гарри отчего-то сомневался в этом. Как бы не оказалось, что эта руна снитчи отталкивает. Впрочем, ему не особо-то и хотелось играть.</p><p>Зато подарок Сириуса был чрезвычайно полезен: это был волшебный ловец снов. По словам крестного, если повесить его в изголовье кровати, то он будет притягивать хорошие сновидения и отгонять кошмары. К основному диску был приделан маленький медальончик «сохранения сна», который позволял погрузиться в пережитое сновидение вновь, если заснуть с этим медальончиком в ухе. Впрочем, судя по описанию, он вполне мог заглючить.</p><p>Фред, Джордж и Джинни вручили ему целый мешок новых изобретений близнецов и сладостей, которые они заказали в Сладком Королевстве. В открытке, которая прилагалась к подарку, были нарисованы лица трех Уизли, и их рыжие волосы наполовину были закрашены белым. Гарри подозрительно прищурился, глядя на крошечные рисуночки, и лишь покачал головой. Он посмотрел на Джинни, и та впервые за долгое время ему улыбнулась. Видимо, ее обида таяла, и мальчику было приятно это чувствовать. Он радостно ответил на ее улыбку.</p><p>Гарри получил подарок от Чарли (это была книга о драконах, показавшаяся юноше чрезвычайно интересной), от Билла (безразмерный мешочек для денег из красивого и мягкого материала) и от мистера Уизли (тот с хитрой улыбочкой, пряча подарок от жены, вручил ему электробритву, заколдованную на работу без электричества). Миссис Уизли собиралась сделать ему большой торт и подать его на ужин. Также в груде подарков оказалось письмо Хагрида, видимо, щедро сдобренное слезами великана: местами слова расплывались. Письмо было написано еще в Хогвартсе, потому что сейчас Хагрид находился на «важном и секретном» задании с мадам Максим, и профессор Дамблдор, по словам Гермионы, утром оставил его среди остальных пакетов. Письмо было написано с ужасающими ошибками, но оно было полно дружественной поддержки и очень понравилось Гарри. Рон даже успел пошутить по поводу того, что некоторые слова в письме были написаны другим почерком, — аккуратным и летящим. Видимо, почерком мадам Максим. Какое-то время друзья сидели и гадали, что может быть у двух великанов: все они надеялись, что Хагриду повезет найти свою любовь, но никто не обманывался по поводу того, что мадам Максим, являющаяся настоящей леди, найдет что-нибудь невероятно привлекательное в бородатом, питающем тягу к монстрам и чудовищам лесничем, лишенном права на колдовство. Впрочем, Гарри помнил восхищение мадам Максим драконами.</p><p>— Интересно, когда мы отправимся в Косой Переулок? — спросила Гермиона, листая книгу о драконах. — Я, конечно, уже заказала свои учебники совиной почтой, но я хочу посмотреть и дополнительную литературу.</p><p>— Думаю, после Чемпионата, — Рон рылся в пакете с игрушками и сладостями. — Меня больше интересует, будет ли Грозный Глаз строгим учителем?</p><p>Близнецы хохотнули.</p><p>— Уверен, Грюм будет гонять нас до седьмого пота, — сказал Фред. — Судя по рассказам папы, он немного... сумасшедший, — парень мельком огляделся, проверяя, чтобы Грюм волшебным образом не оказался рядом. — Ему везде видятся враги и Пожиратели. <br/>— Да, сдашь ему работу, а он углядит в ней намеки на то, что ты сегодня-завтра примкнешь к Сами-Знаете-Кому, и посадит тебя в Азкабан, — добавил Джордж. — Но вот что именно он будет нам преподавать? Сомневаюсь, что ему интересно рассказывать о невербальных заклинаниях.</p><p>— О, у вас в программе невербальные? — Гермиона с интересом посмотрела на близнецов. — Мне они совсем не даются, и я не понимаю, почему.</p><p>— У нас иногда получаются, — близнецы переглянулись. — Иногда.</p><p>— Вы о чем вообще? — Рон чуть нахмурился.</p><p>— Невербальные заклинания — это заклинания, которые ты не произносишь, — пояснил ему Гарри. — Мне они тоже почти не даются.</p><p>— А у нас будут боггарты, — вдруг вставила Джинни. — И всякая нечисть. Вы же проходили их в прошлом году с... этим Голдманом? — она поморщилась, и остальные невольно повторили ее жест. Всем объявили, что профессор Голдман примкнул к Волдеморту и что он предал Дамблдора, отправив Гарри прямо в руки Пожирателей. После этого ни в ком не осталось любви к нему. </p><p>Гарри было немного неловко слышать эту легенду. Он знал, что, по крайней мере, еще один ученик знает, что это наглая ложь. Ему бы не хотелось видеть лицо Седрика в тот момент, когда тот услышал об этом. Насколько Гарри знал, Диггори не стирали память и Дамблдор лишь переговорил с ним: о результатах этой беседы можно было только гадать.</p><p>— Это несложная тема, — заметила Гермиона. — Нужно просто выучить заклинание. Ты знаешь, во что превращается твой боггарт?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — усмехнулась Джинни. — Но не в паука точно.</p><p>— Эй! — возмутился Рон. — Они страшные!</p><p>В этот момент в коридоре раздались голоса. Гарри услышал, как громко воскликнула миссис Уизли и ей ответил профессор Дамблдор. Юноша тут же вскочил, желая встретиться с профессором.</p><p>— Мне нужно поговорить с Дамблдором.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела. </p><p>— Хочу кое-что спросить, — отмахнулся мальчик. Но не успел он сделать и двух шагов к дверям, как в проеме появилась высокая фигура директора Хогвартса.</p><p>— Ох, Гарри, — видимо, Дамблдор не ожидал вот так вот на него наткнуться. Глаза волшебника светились, будто он услышал что-то невероятно радостное, а в бороде мелькала улыбка. — Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Профессор, я хотел с Вами поговорить, — Гарри коснулся рукой своего шрама, чуть поморщившись: кожа в том месте оставалась чувствительной. Дамблдор прищурился и понимающе кивнул.</p><p>— Конечно. Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты встретился кое с кем, кто очень хотел тебя увидеть.</p><p>Гарри недоуменно смотрел на профессора. Тот загадочно улыбнулся и отошел в сторону, открывая проход в коридор, но за его спиной никого не было. Юноша непонимающе моргнул, а в следующую секунду что-то сильно ударило его в колени, едва не повалив на пол.</p><p>— Сэр Гарри Поттер! — раздался громкий, повизгивающий голос. </p><p>Гарри в ступоре уставился на маленькое существо, крепко обнимающее его колени. Домовик дрожал, его огромные зеленые глаза, похожие на теннисные мячи, были полны слез. Гриффиндорцу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что перед ним, и правда, Добби, — домовой эльф, сделавший для него и его друзей так много!</p><p>— Добби! — Гарри не удержался на ногах и упал. Он долгие мгновения просто смотрел на домовика, открыв рот и будучи не в силах поверить в происходящее, а потом воскликнул: — Я так рад тебя видеть!</p><p>— Сэр Гарри Поттер знает имя Добби, — домовик отпустил его колени и начал заламывать руки, будто ему было стыдно. — Добби не мог о таком и мечтать. Добби так рад встретить великого Гарри Поттера, он слышал о нем так много хорошего.</p><p>— Что... Что ты тут делаешь? — Гарри очень хотелось обнять маленького домовика, но ему казалось, что того хватит припадок, если он это сделает.</p><p>— Ох, — Добби начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, — Добби прогнали, сэр. Хозяева дали Добби одежду. Один человек сказал Добби идти в Хогвартс к профессору Дамблдору, потому что профессор Дамблдор знает, где Гарри Поттер, а Гарри Поттер хочет увидеть Добби. Это такая честь для меня, ведь Гарри Поттер храбрый и добрый, и Добби так благодарен Гарри Поттеру, что он одолел Темного волшебника много-много лет назад и домовики смогли жить в покое... </p><p>— Что за человек послал тебя к профессору Дамблдору? — спросил Гарри, прерывая поток благодарностей и восхвалений. Добби всхлипнул и посмотрел на директора, возвышающегося над ними и с улыбкой наблюдающего за их встречей.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что я никому не должен говорить об этом, — замотал головой Добби. — Добби теперь работает в Хогвартсе и служит профессору Дамблдору. Добби благодарен тому человеку, который послал его в Хогвартс, и ему очень-очень стыдно, что он плохо думал о нем.</p><p>Гарри широко улыбнулся. Он позабыл про свой шрам и про волнения, он был просто счастлив от того, что видит Добби и слышит его радостный, писклявый голос. </p><p>— Почему тебя выгнали? — спросил он. Мальчик не представлял, как смог бы сам выручить домовика из Малфой-Мэнора, и желал знать, как тот смог освободиться.</p><p>— Добби делал свою работу очень хорошо, но потом кто-то портил ее. Добби не знает кто, но хозяин очень ругался и много раз наказывал Добби, а потом выдал ему одежду и прогнал, — Добби с гордостью продемонстрировал свое одеяние. Это была детская рубашка, которая могла бы налезть на Гарри лет эдак в пять, повязанная на теле домовика на манер тоги.</p><p>— Гарри, кто это? — спросил Рон из-за его спины. Юноша повернулся к нему, широко улыбаясь, и, судя по удивленным лицам друзей, он давно уже так не улыбался. Гарри продолжал сидеть на полу, но ему было невероятно комфортно от этого. На несколько минут в его мире не было ни капли зла.</p><p>— Это Добби. Он, — Гарри чуть было не проболтался, но поправил себя, — свободный домовой эльф, и теперь работает в Хогвартсе. Он мой друг.</p><p>Друзья переглянулись. Гарри услышал всхлипы и посмотрел на домовика, вытирающего нос краем рубашки.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер назвал Добби другом, — он шумно высморкался.</p><p>— Скажи, Добби, — подала голос Гермиона, видимо, первая сориентировавшаяся в ситуации, — а у кого ты работал?</p><p>— Добби не может сказать, мисс, — домовик опустил голову, видимо, расстроившись. </p><p>— Но ты рад освободиться? — с намеком произнесла Гермиона. Рон протяжно застонал и уткнулся лицом в диванную подушку. Близнецы и Джинни рассмеялись, и Грейнджер недовольно глянула на них. Гарри лишь покачал головой, поднимая взгляд на профессора. Видимо, Дамблдору доставляло удовольствие то, что он видел, и по его старческому лицу расплывалось радушие.</p><p>— Да, мисс, — послушно ответил домовик. — Хозяева ужасно обращались с Добби. Добби — хороший домовой эльф, но он не хочет, чтоб его наказывали. Добби мечтал о свободе, и по просьбе Гарри Поттера Добби дали свободу, — домовик снова высморкался, и Гарри с некоторой печалью посмотрел на испачканную рубашку. Он догадывался, кому она принадлежала. — Профессор Дамблдор предложил Добби заработную плату в один галлеон в месяц и даже выходной, и Добби очень-очень счастлив!</p><p>— Видимо, твои хозяева были, и правда, плохими, если один галлеон в месяц — это хорошая зарплата, — заметил Рон. Добби закивал.</p><p>— Добби не жадный домовой эльф, ему много не нужно, — он гордо выпятил грудь. — Но хозяева Добби были... ужасными, ужасными людьми!</p><p>Гарри успел схватить эльфа за плечо, прежде чем тот метнулся к столу. Домовик дрожал целую минуту, бросая на ножку стола панические взгляды, а потом успокоился. Он с благодарностью посмотрел на Гарри.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер защитил Добби. Гарри Поттер смел и благороден! Добби все еще тяжело говорить такие вещи о своих хозяевах...</p><p>— Гарри, — позвал юношу Дамблдор, — ты что-то хотел сказать мне. Пойдем в столовую.</p><p>— Да, — юноша вмиг посерьезнел. Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на друзей. Ему не хотелось уходить сейчас и оставлять эльфа, которого он и не чаял увидеть, но его волновал произошедший приступ. — Я скоро вернусь.</p><p>— Добби, ты можешь отправляться в Хогвартс, если хочешь, — сказал Дамблдор, взглянув на домовика с высоты своего немалого роста. Тот кивнул большой головой с ушами, похожими на крылья летучей мыши.</p><p>— Добби отправится в Хогвартс, сэр, — он вновь уставился на Гарри своими огромными глазами, полными слепого обожания. — Добби может еще вернуться?</p><p>Гарри кивнул, и домовик тут же испарился с негромким хлопком. В подозрительной тишине Гарри ушел за Дамблдором в столовую. Там сейчас никого не было: большинство обитателей дома были на работе, Сириус был занят чем-то в своей комнате, а миссис Уизли отправилась в Нору. Директор сел на место, негласно признанное его, а Гарри опустился на соседний стул.</p><p>— Это ничего, что Добби приходит сюда? — первым делом спросил он. Дамблдор с улыбкой кивнул.</p><p>— Я первым делом допросил его, проверил на наличие следящих чар и попросил дать Непреложный Обет, так что он может появляться здесь. Добби верен тебе, Гарри, и он станет нашим союзником. Судя по твоим воспоминаниям, он может быть крайне полезен.</p><p>— Он мой друг, — для Гарри это было намного важней. Гриффиндорец бы предпочел, чтобы Добби носу не показывал из Хогвартса, и уж тем более не пытался спасти Гарри. Юноша не хотел снова переживать его смерть. Это оставило глубокий след в его душе.</p><p>— Поэтому я и привел его к тебе. Расскажи, — Дамблдор тут же посерьезнел, — что произошло.</p><p>Гарри пересказал ему свой сон и приступ. </p><p>— Долгое время не было ничего подобного, — озвучил он свое беспокойство. — Я совсем не чувствовал его, только смутные образы из прошлого. Может быть, это значит, что Волдеморт наконец начал действовать?</p><p>— Уверен, он не переставал осуществлять свои планы, — задумчиво произнес Дамблдор, — и мы этого просто не видели. Возможно, твоя боль и твой сон означали, что его деятельность вновь повернулась в твою сторону. Что он чувствовал в этот момент?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — повел плечами Гарри. — Ни гнева, ни радости. Неприязнь, скорей всего. Думаю, в той комнате был кто-то еще, с кем он говорил.</p><p>— В любом случае, — Дамблдор постучал пальцем по столу, — есть и хорошие стороны в том, что ваша связь вновь проявила себя. Возможно, так ты сможешь узнать что-нибудь, что поможет нам в поиске крестражей.</p><p>Гарри поморщился. Он не хотел вновь и вновь переживать чувство, будто что-то медленно режет его голову. Да и видеть мысли Волдеморта ему не хотелось.</p><p>— Но почему связь изменилась? Раньше я мог проникать в его мысли только тогда, когда он испытывал сильные эмоции, — это волновало его. Любое изменение грозило тем, что в какой-то момент продуманный план наткнется на непредвиденный подводный камень. Гарри знал, чувствовал, что Волдеморт хочет добраться до него и произошедшее ночью было неясным пятном в его стремлении.</p><p>— Я спрошу у профессора Снейпа, когда он вернется, на чем сейчас акцентирует свое внимание Волдеморт. Вероятно, этот момент значил для него что-то, пусть и не вызывал определенных эмоций. Мы можем лишь гадать. Северус упоминал, что Волдеморт долгое время был занят лишь своими экспериментами, — может, это послужило причиной некоторого изменения.</p><p>Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. Ему было недостаточно этого, но он понимал, что Дамблдор не может дать ему четкого ответа, потому что эта связь уникальна и директор не может изучить ее больше, чем уже изучил. Гарри должен был сам справиться с этим, в конце концов, именно на него пал этот жребий. Это была его битва.</p><p>— Северус скажет, если в лагере будет происходить что-нибудь необычное, — сказал Дамблдор. Он вдруг поднял руку и похлопал мальчика по плечу. — Мы справимся с этим, Гарри. Ты не должен чувствовать себя одиноким.</p><p>Гриффиндорец с трудом кивнул. Дамблдор ничего не знал о его чувствах и том, что он должен ощущать, а что нет. </p><p>— Конечно, — Гарри поднялся. Он посмотрел на дверь, думая о том, стоит ли ему возвращаться в гостиную к друзьям или, может, подняться к Сириусу и проведать его. Юноша был уверен, что Рон с Гермионой снова поспорили из-за эльфов и, когда он придет, ему придется разбираться с накалившейся атмосферой. Пожалуй, стоило дать им немного времени, а потом позвать Добби и получше познакомить его с гриффиндорцами.</p><p>Гарри двинулся к лестнице, прислушиваясь. Он слышал голоса, но не мог разобрать, о чем они говорят. Проходя по коридору, мальчик едва не наступил на край портьеры, которой был занавешен портрет миссис Блэк. Не хватало еще разбудить безумную старуху. Гарри поднялся на этаж, где располагалась его комната и комнаты Сириуса и Люпина. После полнолуния он навещал Ремуса и не знал, что и думать о глубоких бороздах на двери, оставленных явно могучими когтями. Ночью никто ничего не слышал, и Блэк объяснил это лишь небольшой шалостью.</p><p>Сейчас Ремус был где-то в городе, а Сириус сидел в одиночестве. Гарри приблизился к его двери и уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать, как вдруг кто-то подергал его за штанину. Юноша, чуть дернувшись, опустил взгляд. Рядом с ним вновь стоял Добби.</p><p>— Сэр Гарри Поттер, — негромко произнес домовик, — Добби должен передать Вам кое-что.</p><p>— Не пугай меня так больше, — ответил гриффиндорец, улыбаясь. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что его друг-эльф вернулся. — Что ты хочешь мне передать?</p><p>— Добби должен дать это Гарри Поттеру, когда тот будет один, — заговорщицким шепотом сказал Добби. — Гарри Поттер может пойти в свою комнату?</p><p>— Да, конечно, — юноша был весьма заинтригован. Он был уверен, что Дамблдор прекрасно осведомлен об этой странной просьбе, но это не мешало ему испытывать странное щекотливое ожидание. Сегодня был особенный день, с самого утра все шло иначе, и Гарри ждал, какие еще сюрпризы его ожидают. Он ненавидел сюрпризы.</p><p>Юноша зашел в свою комнату и, подождав, пока Добби последует за ним, плотно закрыл дверь. Домовик несколько секунд просто мялся на пороге, круглыми глазами оглядывая помещение, в котором оказался. Он вдруг громко высморкался в рукав рубашки и начал шмыгать носом. Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока очередной приступ сентиментальности утихнет. Наконец, Добби пришел в себя и продолжил: — Один человек сказал Добби передать это Гарри Поттеру, но только когда тот будет один в свой день рождения. Он сказал, что Гарри Поттер знает, что с этим делать. </p><p>Добби щелкнул тонкими пальцами, и вдруг на кровати Гарри появился сверток. Домовик тут же поклонился, коснувшись своим длинным носом пола, и исчез, не дав юноше даже расспросить его поподробней. Гарри недоуменно смотрел на место, где только что стоял эльф, а потом перевел взгляд на подарок. Это было нечто, обернутое в серебряный шелк с изумрудным узором, — гриффиндорец подумал, что трудно было бы подобрать что-то более слизеринское, чем это. Он с подозрением потянул за небольшой узел, раскрывая сверток: то, что предстало его глазам, поразило его, и пару секунд Гарри просто бездумно пялился на подаренное.</p><p>Внутри лежала аккуратно сложенная змеиная броня, которую он однажды видел на Драко. Сложно было не узнать эту ткань, похожую на кожу, сброшенную большой, блестящей, зеленой змеей. Гарри, невольно открыв рот, потянулся к этой «броне», двумя пальцами поднимая ее в воздух. Она выглядела как водолазка, была очень легкой и неуловимо шелестела. Мальчик повертел ее в руках, не зная, что делать и что думать. </p><p>Медленно Гарри закипал. Ему были неясны процессы, происходящие в голове Драко, но ему очень бы хотелось стукнуть Малфоя пару раз, дабы выбить эту дурь из него. Если подстроенное увольнение Добби он еще мог принять, потому что прекрасно помнил, как просил Драко об этом в своем прощальном письме, то эта... броня, присланная на день рождения, была просто верхом глупости. Юноша со смесью ужаса и поражения разглядывал ее, прежде чем с сомнением отбросить обратно на кровать.</p><p>Он должен вернуть ее Драко. Ему не нужна такая защита, он привык попадать в передряги и выбираться оттуда в синяках и царапинах. А вот Малфою бы не помешала броня потолще. Что побудило слизеринца на этот поступок? Чувство вины? Или так он хотел предупредить Гарри?</p><p>Юноша уже собирался завернуть змеиную кожу обратно в шелк и спрятать в чемодан, когда его взгляд остановился на зеркале. Крошечной мысли и крошечного сомнения было достаточно, чтобы навести хаос в стройном ряде его рассуждений. Гарри закусил губу, а потом медленно, почти неохотно, потянулся к краю своей футболки. Недолго думая, он стянул ее с себя и взял в руки «змеиную броню». Она казалась тонкой и неспособной защитить даже от удара кулака, не говоря уже о заклинаниях.</p><p>Гарри осторожно, боясь ее порвать (он помнил, что Малфой весьма красочно охарактеризовал ее стоимость), натянул ее на себя. И стоило ткани коснуться его тела, как она намертво прилипла к нему, и правда, словно превратившись во второй слой кожи. Это было жутко, но Гарри вынужден был признать, что выглядело... эффектно. Чешуя покрывала его торс, обрисовывая каждую мышцу и каждый изгиб. Гриффиндорец подошел к зеркалу поближе и повертелся. Он был похож на анимага, застрявшего на половине своего превращения, и это скорей смешило, чем внушало трепет.</p><p>И все же это было красиво. Возможно, это было красивей на Малфое.</p><p>Гарри вовсе не думал о том, что он надел то, что Драко носил под одеждой. Не думал.</p><p>Мальчик пару раз стукнул себя по животу, отмечая непривычную твердость. Любой удар был не более, чем легким толчком, а перочинный нож не смог разрезать плотную материю. Гарри долго смотрел на себя. Он понял, что произошло однажды в коридоре с рукой Малфоя: броня, подчиняясь желанию того, кто ее носил, могла менять форму, словно змея ползя на теле. Между лопаток Гарри образовалась внушительная дыра, зато его правая рука до кончиков пальцев оказалась покрыта волшебной чешуей, плотно стягивая пальцы. </p><p>Гарри не мог проверить, какие заклинания могла удерживать такая защита, поэтому, устав баловаться, снял ее с себя. Спрятав броню обратно в ткань, он закопал сверток среди своих рубашек, дав себе зарок не забыть его, когда придет время возвращаться в Хогвартс.</p><p>Юноша отправился к крестному. У него даже был предлог, чтобы нарушить уединение Блэка: он мог спросить у него про Чемпионат.</p><p>В комнате Блэка ничего не изменилось: гриффиндорское полотнище, фотографии Мародеров и плакаты с мотоциклами и неподвижными девушками в купальниках покрывали стены. Сириус лежал на своей кровати, читая книгу. Он радостно улыбнулся, завидев крестника, и похлопал рукой по покрывалу, приглашая его присесть. Сегодня Сириус явно не пил.</p><p>— Как тебе подарки? — спросил он, откладывая фолиант в сторону. Гарри взглянул на обложку: «Раскрытие темной сущности». Он не знал, чем эта книга могла заинтересовать Блэка.</p><p>— А как могут быть подарки, кроме как отлично? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Спасибо за ловец снов.</p><p>— Если бы у меня был такой в школьные времена, — Сириус мечтательно улыбнулся, потягиваясь, — я бы каждую ночь любовался прекрасными снами с девчонками. </p><p>— Надеюсь, от кошмаров это спасет, — Гарри откинулся на вторую подушку, глядя на мужчину.</p><p>— Тебе снятся кошмары?</p><p>— Иногда, — почти каждую ночь, если быть точнее. Но Гарри не собирался волновать крестного, поэтому просто криво ухмыльнулся, когда тот с подозрением заглянул в его лицо, склонившись над ним. — Тебе не стоит задумываться об этом.</p><p>— Я знаю, что значит ложиться спать и ждать очередного кошмара, — негромко сказал Блэк. Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на него и тут же чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Порой ему казалось, что Сириус вечно сидел в доме на Гриммо, а вовсе не вернулся после заточения в Азкабане. Его кошмары мучали его долгие годы.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Вот уж кто в этом не виноват, так это ты, — Сириус насмешливо потрепал мальчика по голове. — У меня теперь тоже есть такой ловец снов.</p><p>— И что же ты хочешь видеть каждую ночь? — Гарри устроился поудобней. Блэк, сложив руки на животе, с довольным видом уставился в потолок, и юноша невольно повторил его позу. На потолке не было ничего интересного, разве что небольшая тонкая трещина, но крестный смотрел туда с таким видом, будто перед ним раскрывалась невероятно красочная картина.</p><p>— Школьные годы, — Сириус закрыл глаза. — Это было лучшее время в моей жизни. Хотя, конечно, я потом сел в Азкабан, но мне кажется, даже будь все хорошо, я бы все равно так считал.</p><p>— Кому-то школьные годы вовсе не кажутся радужными, — заметил Гарри. Блэк тут же поморщился.</p><p>— Не говори о нем снова. Все как будто свихнулись...</p><p>— Я вообще-то о себе, — Гарри приподнялся на локте. Ему начинало казаться, что скоро напряжение станет невыносимым и Сириус со Снейпом просто вцепятся друг в друга. Если раньше их отношения можно было назвать враждебными, то теперь они вышли за грань лютой ненависти. Единственным утешением было то, что Снейп все-таки умел держать себя в руках.</p><p>Сириус беспомощно посмотрел на него. Гарри вздохнул и снова лег.</p><p>— Так что там с Чемпионатом? — спросил он, желая сменить тему. Блэк радостно позволил ему это сделать. Он рассказал об инструктаже, который им давал Дамблдор: если Пожиратели появятся, то лишь заставить их отступить и подбросить в одежду артефакты. Сириус хотел драться, поэтому, почти не скрываясь, надеялся, что Пожиратели-таки явятся. Он засиделся на Гриммо, и это беспокоило Гарри.</p><p>— Обещай, что не станешь лезть в пекло, — потребовал он. Сириус улыбнулся.</p><p>— Не стану, — милостиво согласился он, но по хитрым искрам в его глазах Гарри понял, что крестный вовсе не собирается держать слово. Юноша ничего не мог с этим поделать, и ему оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и понадеяться, что Чемпионат пройдет тихо.</p><p> </p><p>Снейп пришел вечером. Он принес с собой Оборотное зелье для Ордена, но Гарри знал, что это не единственная причина его визита. Гриффиндорец будто чуял запах пороха и опасности от зельевара и лихорадочно гадал, что за новая тревога висела над ними. Предчувствие не обманывало мальчика, непонятные ощущения скреблись в груди.</p><p>Профессор сидел в гостиной, заняв самое дальнее кресло, и с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрел перед собой. Гарри наблюдал за ним с дивана, где он провел вечер с друзьями, которые, впрочем, быстро сбежали наверх, заметив Снейпа. Не сказать, что тот выглядел хмурым или злым, скорей, он был невероятно задумчив, будто старался решить в уме сложную загадку. На вопросы Гарри Северус отвечал односложно, а при попытке завязать разговор ссылался на Дамблдора. Это безумно раздражало гриффиндорца, потому что он точно знал, что то, что скрывает профессор, было важным. Он не желал ждать разрешение Дамблдора, чтобы получить эту информацию, но вынужден был это делать, отчего становился почти таким же мрачным, как и Снейп.</p><p>Наконец, появился Дамблдор, который еще раз обсуждал с орденцами то, что они должны делать на Чемпионате. Он попросил детей спуститься в столовую и побеседовать с теми, кто должен был превратиться в них, чтобы у окружающих не возникло вопросов. Гарри был избавлен от этой участи, потому что Сириус прекрасно знал о его поведении и его отношениях с однокурсниками. Семейство Уизли по прибытии отправлялось сразу в Министерскую ложу, не останавливаясь в палатке, и продолжительных контактов с остальными школьниками быть не должно.</p><p>Директор прошел в гостиную и опустился в глубокое кресло. Он взмахнул палочкой, накладывая Заглушающее заклинание, и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа. Дамблдор выглядел уставшим, и Гарри не знал почему. Гриффиндорец сидел на своем диване, поджав ноги, и надеялся, что ему сейчас не укажут на дверь: уходить он все равно не собирался. Но никто не обращал на юношу внимания — его присутствие было негласно разрешено.</p><p>— Рассказывай, — приказал Дамблдор. На мгновение Снейп вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, а потом подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. Гарри вдруг подумал, что в образе профессора проявилась какая-то нервозность и почти растерянность.</p><p>— Сегодня Темный Лорд вызвал меня к себе, — сказал Снейп, и его глубокий голос звучал непривычно сипло. — Он хочет получить свое лицо.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он непонимающе посмотрел на профессора, поймав его взгляд. Выражение черных глаз зельевара было странным, таким, какое Гарри еще никогда не видел, — смесью отвращения и опасения.</p><p>— Темный Лорд знает, что для изготовления прошлого зелья требовался философский камень, и он дал мне месяц, чтобы я мог создать новый состав, — продолжил Снейп.</p><p>Дамблдор вдруг резко поднялся с дивана и подошел к камину, заслонив пламя. Казалось, что огонь вдруг объял полы его мантии. Гарри смотрел на директора и ощущал, как животный ужас поднимается в его груди. Он не мог вообразить того, о чем говорил зельевар, все его существо противилось этому.</p><p>Волдеморт хочет вернуть себе былой облик. Этот монстр хочет стать человеком.</p><p>— А если Вы не сумеете его создать? — тихо спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Невысокого же Вы мнения о моих талантах, Поттер, — вдруг хмыкнул Снейп, будто вернувшись к своей обычной манере поведения. Он явно старался держать себя в руках, но то, что Дамблдор вмиг помрачнел и посерьезнел, а его брови сошлись на переносице, лишь нагнетало атмосферу. — Логично предположить, что, если я не справлюсь с заданием, меня убьют.</p><p>— Вы — его единственный шпион в Ордене, — возразил Гарри. Он считал, что для Волдеморта Снейп так же ценен, как и для Ордена. Юноша слышал, как тот приказывал привести к нему зельевара и «чтоб ни одного волоса не упало с его головы». Не мог же Том так просто его убить.</p><p>— Волдеморт не доверяет Северусу так, как прежде, — вместо Снейпа ответил Дамблдор. — Он хочет проверить его и убедиться в том, что тот по-прежнему верен ему.</p><p>— Давая невыполнимые задания?</p><p>— Это выполнимое задание, — поморщился Снейп. — Просто его выполнение грозит большими неприятностями для Ордена.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой. </p><p>— Какими неприятностями? — спросил он. Мальчик не видел большой проблемы в том, что Волдеморт, похожий на гибрид человека и змеи, желал вернуть себе человеческий облик. Возможно, он просто ни в чем не хотел уступать Гриндевальду, который до сих пор находился во вражеском лагере. Как это могло навредить Ордену?</p><p>— Мало кто помнит Тома Реддла человеком, — негромко произнес Дамблдор, отворачиваясь от пламени, — и почти все эти люди работают в Хогвартсе. Нам будет сложно убедить остальных в том, что он и есть тот самый тиран, что развязал первую войну, особенно если Волдеморт решил отойти от метода террора и насильственного захвата, используя связи Люциуса в Министерстве. К тому же, ему будет легче вернуть себе бывших сторонников и заполучить новых, если он не будет выглядеть как чудовище.</p><p>— Полагаю, Гриндевальд натолкнул его на эту мысль, — заметил Снейп.</p><p>— Опасно давать такое же зелье Волдеморту, — Дамблдор принялся ходить туда-сюда. Гарри наблюдал за его перемещениями, обдумывая все, что только что услышал. Он никогда не думал о подобном. В его голове всплыл эпизод из памяти старой домовухи, служившей Хепзибе Смит: Волдеморт использовал свою внешность, чтобы обольстить миссис Смит, а потом убить, при этом украв чашу Пуффендуя. Гриффиндорцу стало дурно. — Последствия могут быть не в нашу пользу, — заметив, что Гарри уставился на профессоров, тяжело дыша, Дамблдор пояснил: — Зелье, что Северус варил для Геллерта, влияет не только на внешность. Это не просто Оборотное зелье, а почти что омолаживающий эликсир бессмертия. Геллерт говорил мне, что это зелье меняет человека изнутри, оно придает сил и возрождает желания, которые давно умерли. Едва ли годы в Нурменгарде способствовали сохранению игривости характера Геллерта, однако после принятия эликсира тяжесть покинула его. Он говорил, что это похоже на перерождение, открытие второго дыхания. Кто знает, насколько сильней станет Том, если к нему в руки попадет такое зелье. </p><p>Гарри задумался.</p><p>— Но ведь без философского камня зелье будет совсем иным.</p><p>— Мы можем надеяться лишь на это, — Дамблдор повернулся к Снейпу. — Он даст тебе свою кровь?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Снейп. — Но только по завершении приготовления зелья.</p><p>— Тогда мы никак не можем этому помешать, — профессор сложил руки за спиной. Он явно был озабочен возникшей проблемой. — Мы не должны позволить ему прийти в Министерство и начать появляться на публике. Нам нужны доказательства его возвращения, чтобы люди перестали верить словам Ежедневного Пророка, и публичное появление Пожирателей может сыграть нам на руку. Также на выборы нового Министра Магии мы выставим кандидатуру Кингсли. Глава Аврората вполне может претендовать на это место.</p><p>— Я должен буду заниматься приготовлением зелья, поэтому не смогу разворачивать активную деятельность в лагере. Барти Крауч не доверяет мне и, думаю, считает несправедливым мое приближенное к Лорду положение. Мне не подобраться к нему.</p><p>— Постарайся сделать это после успешного выполнения задания. </p><p>Снейп резко поднялся. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него, но тут же понял, что это было окончание разговора. Принятие доклада и выдача дальнейших указаний закoнчeны. Снейпу нужно было возвращаться и начинать работу над зельем, пытаясь найти ингредиент, способный заменить функцию философского камня. Гарри не представлял, как это можно сделать, и втайне восхищался тем, как умело профессор колдует над зельями. Для него эта наука навсегда застряла на уровне нарезания корней и повторения инструкций с доски.</p><p>— Думаете, это как-то отразится на том, о чем мы с Вами говорили утром? — спросил Гарри, когда Снейп покинул комнату. Дамблдор отошел от камина и устало опустился в кресло. Его голубые глаза казались совсем темными, а борода — какой-то невероятно седой, как будто волшебник за вечер состарился еще раз.</p><p>— Не думаю, — покачал головой директор. — Никакое зелье не изменит сущности Волдеморта, а надеяться на то, что он раскается в своих поступках, не приходится.</p><p>— Если человек, создавший крестраж, раскается, то он умрет от боли?</p><p>— Так написано в книгах, — Дамблдор невесело улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. — Пока что никому из Ордена или твоих друзей не стоит знать о планах Волдеморта. Это может сбить их с толку.</p><p>— Почему Волдеморт не сделал этого раньше? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Тогда, еще в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Вероятно, подобная идея просто не приходила ему в голову. </p><p>— Не уверен, что это хорошо для нас.</p><p>— Мы можем только ждать. И, — директор чуть наклонился вперед и пристально посмотрел в глаза юноши, будто желая прочитать в них что-то. Гриффиндорец вдруг совсем не к месту вспомнил о том, что после возрождения Волдеморта Дамблдор боялся смотреть ему в глаза, боясь увидеть там взгляд Тома Реддла, — Гарри, ты должен быть готов к тому, что он постарается выманить тебя. Что он будет пытаться раз за разом. Но ты всегда должен помнить, кто перед тобой.</p><p>Гарри был уверен, что он помнит об этом каждую секунду.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Последние дни лета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Покупаем все быстро, нигде не задерживаемся. Никаких посиделок в кафе и — нет, Фред, даже не проси! — тем более прогулок в Лютный переулок. Будем ходить группами — Фред, я уже три раза сказала! — и если я узнаю, что кто-то отошел от своей группы, то будете все время до конца каникул драить черную комнату, — глаза миссис Уизли, оглядывающей своих подопечных, угрожающе сверкнули. Она стояла, уперев руки в бока, и от этого казалась невероятно грозной и сердитой: Фред, ежеминутно ноющий о том, что им с Джорджем нужно сходить кое-куда, был единственным, кто решался прерывать ее речь. — Всем ясно?</p><p>Ребята согласились. Никто не хотел драить черную комнату — так негласно назвали комнату на третьем этаже особняка Гриммо. По словам Сириуса, когда-то в ней произошел пожар, и с тех пор ее невозможно было очистить от сажи, покрывшей буквально каждый предмет. Гарри пытался — сажа, и правда, была заколдованной, и, сколько ее не очищай, она вновь появлялась.</p><p>— Мама... — начал Фред и тут же ойкнул, когда миссис Уизли залепила ему оплеуху. На лице парня появилось обиженное и возмущенное выражение, но через секунду он уже поджимал губы и щурился. Рон, глядя на близнецов, зашептал Гарри на ухо:</p><p>— Кажется, что-то намечается.</p><p>— В каком смысле? — так же тихо переспросил Гарри. Он заметил, что близнецы бесшумно отошли в сторону. Фред с такой силой вцепился в локоть брата, что его пальцы побелели, а Джордж чуть заметно выдвинулся вперед, будто пытаясь закрыть его собой. </p><p>— Они злятся, — Рон покачал головой. — Им нужно встретиться с каким-то там поставщиком, а мама запрещает. Думает, это опасно. Особенно... <i>сейчас</i>.</p><p>Гарри понял намек. Сейчас — когда Пожиратели Смерти покинули Азкабан и Министерство старательно скрывает, что дементоры больше не находятся под контролем правительства. На улицах больше небезопасно, особенно тем, кто хоть как-то связан с Гарри Поттером.</p><p>— Мы не дадим им это сделать, — шепотом ответил Гарри. </p><p>Рон улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился, когда миссис Уизли окинула их подозрительным взглядом. Она осмотрела каждого на предмет готовности нарушить правила и сбежать, но ничего не нашла, — близнецы демонстративно на нее не смотрели.</p><p>Наконец дверь приоткрылась, и в прихожую шагнули Люпин, Тонкс, Гестия Джонс, Стерджис Подмор, Глория Руфельц и Грозный Глаз. Ремус выглядел, как всегда, немного уставшим, зато Тонкс светилась от счастья: Гарри на мгновение показалось, что она держала Люпина за локоть перед тем, как войти сюда, но у него не было доказательств. </p><p>— Пора отправляться, — сухо сказал Грозный Глаз вместо приветствия. Его волшебный глаз крутился в глазнице, отмечая всех, кто находился в прихожей. — Надеюсь, я не должен объяснять вам, что отходить от сопровождающих без разрешения строго ЗАПРЕЩЕНО, — он так неожиданно рявкнул последнее слово, что подскочили все, включая сопровождающих. Тонкс посмотрела на него и покачала головой. </p><p>— Так, — засуетилась миссис Уизли, — Джинни, мы с тобой пойдем с Тонкс. Фред, Джордж — вы отправляетесь со Стерджисом и Глорией, а Гарри, Рон и Гермиона будут с Ремусом, Аластором и Гестией. На все дается три часа, ровно в четыре встречаемся у мадам Малкин. Все ясно?</p><p>Выслушав нестройный хор согласия, миссис Уизли шепнула что-то Подмору на ухо, и тот серьезно кивнул. Близнецы не были довольны этим фактом и еще больше насупились. Они были в первой группе, отправляющейся с крыльца дома в специальное место для аппараций рядом с Косым переулком, поэтому спешно покинули дом, ни с кем не прощаясь. Миссис Уизли лишь вздохнула, глядя им вслед, и Гарри вдруг стало нестерпимо жаль ее. Он хотел сказать ей что-нибудь ободряющее, но не мог найти слов. Грозный Глаз уже толкал его в спину, и все, что Гарри успел, это сказать «До свидания» миссис Уизли и Сириусу, прислонившемуся к косяку.</p><p>На крыльце было тесно, шесть человек с трудом умещались на маленькой площадке. Крыльцо все еще являлось частью дома, а вот дорожка перед ним была не защищена. Им нужно было спуститься на нее парами, моментально аппарируя, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Гестия подождала, пока пожилая женщина с пуделем уйдут с площади, а потом вместе с Гермионой спрыгнула на дорожку. Они тут же исчезли с негромким хлопком. Пришла очередь Рона с Люпином. Гарри немного нервничал — Грозный Глаз любого бы заставил нервничать, — но он старался напоминать себе, что Грюм на деле не такой уж суровый и грозный человек, каким кажется. </p><p>— Готов, Поттер? — спросил Грюм и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил Гарри за плечо и потянул вперед. Юноша не успел даже сообразить, как быстро все произойдет — его ноги еще не коснулись земли, — когда резкий рывок схватил мальчика пониже пупка. Гриффиндорца вновь потащило сквозь узкую трубу, выкручивая внутренности, — секунда, и его неловкий прыжок завершился в каменном закутке Косого Переулка.</p><p>Гарри больно ударился ногами, и легкая тошнота мгновенно скрутила его желудок. Рядом стоял, привалившись к стене, Рон: судя по бледному лицу, его мучали те же симптомы. Зато Гермиона выглядела радостной, будто бы аппарация была для нее привычным делом. </p><p>— Начнем с аптеки Малпеппера, но, если что, свернем в «Слизень и Джиггер», — деловито начала она, доставая из кармана еще один свиток. Гарри запоздало догадался, что этот тот самый список покупок для них троих, который Гермиона составляла на днях. — Тебе, Рон, нужна пыльца свето-лютиков, а ты, Гарри, каким-то образом сумел израсходовать все иглы рыбы-ежа...</p><p>— Мы будем идти за вами, — сказал Люпин.</p><p>— И чтоб все быстро, — добавил Грозный Глаз. Розовощекая Гестия лишь посмеялась. Она достала из кармана пакетик с орешками и под тяжелым взором Грюма начала невозмутимо ими хрустеть.</p><p>— Не уверен, что мне хватит денег на сову, — начал сокрушаться Рон, как только вся компания покинула закуток и ступила на основную улицу. Тут было не протолкнуться: волшебники сновали туда-сюда, задевая друг друга локтями, совы и кошки истошно вопили, дети смеялись, и над всей этой толпой, одетой в цветные мантии, висел немелодичный звон различной магической утвари. Гарри любил это место, и, вдохнув полной грудью, он ощутил непередаваемый запах магических лавок и древних вещиц. Он прослушал почти все нытье Рона по поводу того, что денег, которые мистер и миссис Уизли торжественно ему вручили, чтобы он купил себе сову (Сычик так и служил верой и правдой Сириусу, обитая где-то в его комнате), может не хватить на приличную птицу.</p><p>— Я вот тоже подумываю о сове, — заметила Гермиона. — Но они сейчас такие дорогие, а курс галлеона так вырос в этом году...</p><p>— Хорошо, что, хотя бы не пришлось идти в банк, — пожал плечами Рон. Гарри был полностью с ним согласен: он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, когда Уизли заглядывали в его наполненный золотом сейф. — Побаиваюсь я этих гоблинов...</p><p>— Вот еще... — Гермиона начала говорить что-то о гоблинах, но Гарри ее уже не слышал. Он едва не остановился посреди улицы, и только легкое прикосновение ладони Люпина к спине заставило мальчика шагать. Он увидел то, чего не заметил в ту секунду, когда впервые за долгое время вновь посмотрел на Косой Переулок. На каждой двери, на каждой витрине — везде, куда крепились объявления, — висели плакаты. Ужасные черно-белые фотографии, изображающие Пожирателей Смерти, оповещали всех, кто смотрел на них, что эти лица крайне опасны и любая информация об их местонахождении крайне важна. Гарри казалось, что никто в разношерстной толпе магов не замечает, как отвратительно скалятся люди на этих фото, и что эти лица везде, — как будто они уже захватили Косой Переулок и лишь ждут момента, чтобы появиться здесь во плоти.</p><p>Глядя на них — особенно на одно из этих лиц, самое яркое, самое ненавистное, — Гарри невольно возвращался воспоминаниями к недавним событиям, когда злые и растерянные орденцы вернулись в дом на Гриммо после Чемпионата Мира по Квиддичу и сообщили, что никакого предполагаемого нападения не произошло. Мало того, Пожиратели, находящиеся на Чемпионате — там были Малфои и с ними неизвестные волшебники, наверняка под Оборотным зельем, — не собирались нападать на Гарри и его друзей, когда те появились: они знали, что перед ними ненастоящий Гарри Поттер. Они догадались об этом, и все, что они делали — отвлекали на себя их внимание, пока Волдеморт с остальными Пожирателями штурмовал Азкабан. </p><p>Об этом почти не писали в газетах, лишь мелькнула громкая и лживая статья: «МАССОВЫЙ ПОБЕГ ИЗ АЗКАБАНА. МИНИСТЕРСТВО ОПАСАЕТСЯ, ЧТО «ДУША ЗАГОВОРА» СТАРЫХ ПОЖИРАТЕЛЕЙ СМЕРТИ — СИРИУС БЛЭК». Министерство пыталось переманить внимание людей на Сириуса и его поимку, игнорируя тот факт, что Азкабан больше не является самым надежным местом, где можно содержать преступников. Глядя на все это, Гарри отчетливо понимал, что руки Волдеморта уже сжались на верхушке Министерства, душа ее.</p><p>Единственное, что было хорошего во всем этом, — фотографии, появившиеся в статье (гораздо более объемной, нежели статья про побег) на следующий день. Сириус говорил, что Люциус посмотрел на него однажды с <i>особым</i> выражением, которого, впрочем, не понять тем, кто не посвящен в самый кровавый эпизод их истории, и Гарри отчего-то не сомневался, что другой член семьи Малфоев тоже смотрел на него. Может, украдкой, прячась ото всех и не позволяя своему лицу потерять презрительное и злорадное выражение, — он не мог не смотреть. И Гарри беспокоился о том, что тот мог увидеть в его лице, в его взгляде: Сириус пылал злобой и раздражением, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы Драко подумал, что эти чувства адресованы ему.</p><p>А ведь он мог. Малфой был склонен придумывать истории в своей голове и замыкаться в своих чувствах — он мог решить, что Гарри перестал любить его и возненавидел за то, что Драко отказал ему. Гарри был... обижен, возможно, он злился, что Малфой ничего ему не объяснил, что он не сделал верного выбора, но его теплые чувства к нему не уменьшились ни на грамм. Что-то болезненное сжималось в груди юноши, когда он представлял это. Сириусу не нравился Драко, не нравились Малфои, и он не желал об этом говорить. Гарри мог лишь разглядывать фотографии, на которых среди прочих людей затерялся высокий светловолосый юноша. Драко вырос за лето, стал шире в плечах, его болезненная худоба превратилась в стройность. Изменилась даже прическа: волосы были подстрижены и аккуратно уложены, ни следа былого геля или чем он там их зализывал...</p><p>С ним все было хорошо, и Гарри был рад этому.</p><p>— Ты еще с нами, дружище? — спросил Рон, и мальчик неловко кивнул в ответ. Он настолько погрузился в эти воспоминания, что перестал замечать окружающий мир. Впрочем, лучше бы он остался среди вороха газет и нечеткого черно-белого силуэта, чем среди людей, косившихся на него с опаской.</p><p>Юноша совсем забыл о том, кем теперь является. И что волшебники, читающие Ежедневный Пророк, считают его и Дамблдора лжецами, пытающимися добиться неясных целей. Гарри старался не обращать внимание на то, как по улице, среди волшебного шума, плывут шепотки, а косые взгляды упираются ему в спину. Авроры надежно закрывали их, и опасаться нападения Пожирателей было бы глупо, но Гарри все равно ощущал некоторую нервозность. Рон с Гермионой же, напротив, старались вести себя как можно более непринужденно.</p><p>Они закупились ингредиентами для зелий, а потом отправились за перьями и книгами. Продавец во Флориш и Блоттс разглядывал Гарри, ожидающего свой набор учебников, так пристально, будто считал, что тот немедленно должен устроить скандал и начать убеждать всех в возвращении Волдеморта. Но Гарри упорно молчал, мрачно глядя перед собой. Он не произнес ни слова, даже когда девочка-первокурсница, сжимающая двумя руками толстую книгу, пораженно открыла рот, глядя на него с лестницы.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания, — шепнул Рон ему на ухо, когда они с Гарри вышли на улицу, чтобы подождать Гермиону. Девочка вместе с Гестией отправилась искать свою несчастную литературу, прикидывая, какие книги есть в Хогвартсе и на какие ей хватит денег. — Эти зеваки ничего не понимают.</p><p>— Из-за них Волдеморт... — Люпин коснулся его плеча, не давая договорить. Гарри послушно замолк, опуская взгляд. Какое-то время они молча стояли около магазина. Грюм грозно оглядывал прохожих, и, благодаря его суровому виду и известной на всю Англию репутацией безумца, никто не рисковал и близко к ним подходить. </p><p>Однако минут через десять, когда Гарри и Рон уже умаялись ждать Гермиону, верно, потерявшуюся среди стеллажей, к ним подскочил мальчик. </p><p>— Невилл! — радостно воскликнул Рон прежде, чем Грозный Глаз попытался остановить их друга. Уизли тоже заскучал — Люпин и Грюм были не самой лучшей компанией — и был рад увидеть Долгопупса. — Ты как?</p><p>— У меня все хорошо, — улыбнулся Невилл. Он пожал Гарри руку, и юноша на секунду ощутил невероятное облегчение от того, что приятель смотрел на него точно так же, как и всегда. Долгопупс лишь с удивлением, опаской и восхищением смотрел на Грюма, привалившегося к стене. Присутствие Люпина его обнадежило, и мальчик кивком поздоровался с бывшим профессором. — Бабушка встретила знакомую, и я смог от нее сбежать. Чего вы тут стоите? </p><p>— Ждем Гермиону, — Гарри кивнул на магазин. — Ты уже все купил?</p><p>— Почти, — щеки Невилла немного покраснели. — Хочу упросить бабушку сходить в магазин Олливандера или хотя бы в «Чудесные волшебные палочки Джимми Кидделла», там дешево... Палочка отца плохо мне подчиняется, а бабушка и слушать ничего не хочет... — Невилл горестно вздохнул. Он мотнул головой, будто пытаясь взбодриться. Взглянув на Гарри, он вдруг обеспокоенно вздрогнул. — Тебе, Гарри, лучше не попадаться ей на глаза, она тебя просто замучает... Она все каникулы только и говорила о <i>том самом</i>. А сейчас, я думаю, все станет еще хуже, — его взгляд вдруг потяжелел и метнулся к двери магазина. Гарри тоже посмотрел в ту сторону и мысленно укорил себя: он совсем забыл о том, какое влияние побег Пожирателей может оказать на Долгопупса.</p><p>Беллатриса Лестрейндж мучила его родителей Круциатусом, пока те не сошли с ума. И сейчас ее портрет смотрел на них с двери Флориш и Блоттс. Ее тяжелые волосы были растрепаны, а четко очерченный рот оскален; безумный черный взгляд, казалось, не отрывался от лица Гарри, и, хотя фото было живым, Беллатриса только скалилась и смотрела на него. Гриффиндорец сглотнул и отвел глаза.</p><p>— Мы сейчас пойдем покупать сову, — сказал Рон совершенно не к месту, но этим смог резко и безболезненно сменить тему разговора. Гарри бы не хотел, чтобы Невилл узнал, что ему известна правда о его родителях. — Я думал начать откладывать на метлу, но, чувствую, мне не хватит...</p><p>— В магазине «Из рук в руки» ужасные метлы, — вздохнул Невилл.</p><p>— Ты хотел купить метлу? — полюбопытствовал Гарри. Долгопупс вновь покраснел и тяжело задышал.</p><p>— Я был там с Симусом пару дней назад, когда мы покупали мантии, — сказал он. — Симус хочет попасть в команду. И он... — Невилл замялся, — ну... В общем, он не верит в то, что ты говорил о Сам-Знаешь-Ком.</p><p>— А ты веришь? — просто спросил Гарри. Долгопупс посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением и недоумением.</p><p>— Конечно, я верю, — тут же ответил мальчик. — Нужно быть таким же твердолобым, как Симус, чтобы после того, что мы увидели на Турнире, тебе не поверить...</p><p>В этот момент дверь открылась и на улицу вышла Гестия с Гермионой. Девочка держала в руках увесистый пакет — судя по ее довольной улыбке, она нашла то, что искала. Рон тут же дернулся вперед и попытался выхватить пакет из ее рук.</p><p>— Давай понесу, — выпалил он, пытаясь вырвать ношу из рук Гермионы. Та, удивленно на него посмотрев, еще крепче прижала книги к груди.</p><p>— Они легкие, — сказала девочка. Рон упрямо тянул пакет на себя, и Гермиона, вздохнув, сдалась. Она откинула со лба вьющуюся прядь и только тогда заметила Невилла.</p><p>— Ох, привет, — она махнула ему рукой. — Как каникулы?</p><p>— Все отлично, — Невилл улыбнулся. Он обернулся и тут же засуетился. — Мне пора. Помни, Гарри, не попадайся бабушке на глаза, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя полчаса мучали расспросами.</p><p>Гарри пообещал, что будет осторожен, и Долгопупс исчез в толпе. Рон смотрел ему вслед, изо всех сил прижимая к себе книги.</p><p>— А как мы узнаем его бабушку? — спросил он. Гермиона хихикнула.</p><p>— Ты что, уже забыл ее? — поинтересовалась девочка. — Она приезжала посмотреть Турнир.</p><p>— Вот уж на кого я не обращал внимания, так это на бабушку Невилла...</p><p>— Уверен, по Косому Переулку ходит не так уж много старушек с чучелом грифа на голове, — сказал Гарри, рассмеявшись. Компания двинулась дальше, направляясь к магазинчику «Волшебный зверинец». </p><p>— Этот парень — Долгопупс? — спросил Грозный Глаз, когда они отошли от Флориш и Блоттс на приличное расстояние. Он спросил это у Люпина, но Гарри все равно навострил уши.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Ремус. — Он способный мальчик, но немного стеснительный. Не будь с ним строг.</p><p>— С такими, как он, нужно быть строгими, — грубовато сказал Грозный Глаз, — иначе он так и останется размазней. Августа не может воспитывать его в Хогвартсе, этим должны заниматься учителя.</p><p>— Невилл вовсе не размазня, — не выдержал Гарри, обернувшись. Голубой глаз Грюма закрутился в глазнице и уставился на него. — Невилл очень храбрый.</p><p>— Это правда, — поддержал его Люпин. — Его просто нужно подтолкнуть, — он говорил с Грюмом вполне приятельским тоном, но Гарри спиной чувствовал, что разговор их вовсе не приятельский. — Для этого не обязательно запугивать мальчика. Ему сейчас и так непросто.</p><p>Грюм громко хмыкнул себе под нос. Он шел, опираясь на посох, и его поступь была очень тяжелой. Гарри отчего-то стало неуютно под взглядом, не отпускающим его ни на секунду, и юноша вспомнил, как когда-то давно под личиной Грюма прятался Барти Крауч. Тот был настолько отличным актером, что смог обмануть даже Дамблдора, но сейчас он был в лагере Волдеморта и точно не мог, притворяясь кем-то другим, забраться в самое логово Ордена. Гарри тряхнул головой: он думал совсем не о том.</p><p>Вскоре они подошли к магазину. На улице стоял высокий шест, к которому крепились клетки, в которых сидели птицы. Там были совы, вороны, орлы и даже один попугай. Рон тут же бросился рассматривать сов, но быстро поник: они были очень красивыми и очень дорогими. Самая дешевая сова стоила двадцать галлеонов. Гарри с долей самодовольства отметил, что красивей его несчастной Букли, засидевшейся в своей клетке, совы нет. Разве что угольно-черный филин с огромными бровями казался весьма впечатляющим. Рон наверняка метил именно на него, но эта птица шла по цене в целых пятьдесят галлеонов, что даже Гарри показалось весьма внушительной суммой.</p><p>— Пойдем поспрашиваем внутри, — сказала Гермиона, заметив, как приуныл друг. — Уверена, есть совы и подешевле. Сколько тебе дала мать?</p><p>— Пять, — со стыдом сказал Рон, пряча глаза. — С трудом собрали, да и то из тех денег, что прислал... Перси в июне.</p><p>Имя Перси произносили не слишком часто. Тот присылал какие-то деньги, видимо, возвращая одному ему известные долги, и этот жест лишь сильней отдалил его от Уизли. Гарри откровенно презирал этого юношу.</p><p>Компания зашла внутрь. Магазинчик не был особенно просторным, и внутри тут же стало тесно. Народу там было немного, лишь несколько школьников, покупающих корм для своих питомцев, и девушка, показавшаяся Гарри смутно знакомой, которая деловито рассматривала змей в террариуме. Присмотревшись к ней, он неожиданно для самого себя узнал старосту Слизерина, которая во время нападения на втором курсе была в гостиной и поддерживала спокойствие среди учеников. У Гарри остались не слишком хорошие воспоминания об этом моменте, но он помнил, как храбро и ответственно она себя повела. Девушка немного напоминала ему Гермиону, но только до той секунды, когда, обернувшись, она увидела его и тут же поджала губы.</p><p>— Вот, смотрите, — Гермиона потащила Рона и Гарри в другую часть магазина, где сидели совы менее презентабельного вида. — Тут уже дешевле.</p><p>— Ищете что-то конкретное? — к ним тут же подлетел щупленький волшебник в синей мантии. На его голове был колпак, из-под которого, словно клубы дыма, торчали седые волосы, похожие на пух. Он смотрел только на Рона с Гермионой, как будто боялся даже лишний взгляд кинуть на Гарри и Грюма за его спиной, и это вызывало у гриффиндорца стойкое желание ляпнуть «Мы ищем большую змею по имени Нагайна».</p><p>— Нам нужна сова за три галлеона, — бойко начала Гермиона, пихнув Рона в бок, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы ее поправить. На лице продавца появилось недоумение.</p><p>— Увы, наши совы стоят дороже, — сказал продавец, пожав плечами. Он подошел к клетке с совами и указал на одну. Это была неясыть, выглядящая, правда, не лучшим образом. Ее перья были растрепаны и имели странный буроватый окрас. Она спала и почти не шевелилась. Гарри бы принял ее за чучело. — Эта стоит пять галлеонов, и это самая дешевая сова. Она не слишком молода и много спит, но будет замечательным другом. </p><p>— Хм, — Гермиона задумалась, — она не выглядит здоровой.</p><p>— Она здорова, — уверил ее продавец, — у нее отличный аппетит. Просто она сейчас спит. Уверяю вас, дешевле совы Вы не найдете, мисс — я продаю ее так дешево просто потому, что она уже задержалась в этом магазине. Почему-то никто ее не бере-е-А-А! — продавец закричал и замахал руками, пытаясь сдернуть со своей спины огромного рыжего кота, выпрыгнувшего из-за прилавка и вцепившегося когтями ему в шею. Волшебник с трудом смог отодрать маленькое чудище от себя и схватиться за палочку. Кот зашипел и кинулся к полкам, ловко забираясь наверх и оттуда окидывая посетителей горящим взглядом ярко-желтых глаз.</p><p>«Живоглот», — с теплотой подумал Гарри, глядя на кота. Тот его не узнавал, сосредоточив свое внимание на продавце, к которому, видимо, питал особую неприязнь.</p><p>— А кто это? — воскликнула Гермиона, и Гарри готов был поклясться, что в ее голосе появились те самые нотки, с которыми она говорила об эльфах и гномах.</p><p>— Это... существо является помесью кота и книзла, — пояснил продавец, осторожно касаясь своей расцарапанной шеи. — Дороти завела его много лет назад, но так и не смогла продать. Он живет в магазине уже много лет и за это время окончательно сошел с ума. Бросается на меня постоянно! Не знаю, как Дороти его усмиряла.</p><p>Волшебник замахал палочкой, и кот в ответ яростно зашипел. Гермиона с жалостью смотрела на него.</p><p>— Наверное, ему тяжело жить в магазине, и он просто хочет привлечь внимание, — вздохнула она. Подумав несколько секунд, девочка вновь обратилась к волшебнику: — Мы купим у вас сову и этого кота за шесть галлеонов. </p><p>Продавец уставился на нее круглыми глазами. Видимо, он не ждал такого поворота событий, и сейчас в его голове происходил процесс лихорадочного обдумывания, насколько ему выгодна эта сделка. Видимо, перспектива сбыть Живоглота с рук, да еще и получить прибыль показалась ему достаточно заманчивой, чтобы согласиться.</p><p>— По рукам, мисс, — воскликнул он. — В Вас явно спит делец!</p><p>— Зато не спит сумасшедшая, — зашептал Рон. — Зачем тебе это чудовище? Ты посмотри на его когти!</p><p>— Помолчи, Рон, — Гермиона отпихнула его локтем. — И дай сюда три галлеона за свою сову. </p><p>Рон послушно дал ей три золотые монеты, и из магазина они вышли в компании совы, не проснувшейся даже при ее вручении новому владельцу, и кота, посаженного в клетку и отчаянно верещащего.</p><p>— Как бы мне тебя назвать? — ворковала Гермиона, заглядывая между прутьями, но не рискуя совать внутрь палец.</p><p>— Живоглот, — подсказал Гарри. Рон скептически фыркнул.</p><p>— Что еще за имечко? — спросил он, гладя свою сову по голове указательным пальцем. Она лишь разок встрепенулась и снова заснула. — Вот я придумал: назову сову Соней, раз уж она спит.</p><p>— Какая фантазия, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — А вот имя Живоглот — хорошее. Как раз для такого особенного кота.</p><p>— Надеюсь, он не съест Соню, — вздохнул Рон. Мальчик вдруг с подозрением уставился на птицу. — Соня же не превратится в мерзкого старика?</p><p>— Если что, Живоглот это почует, — успокоил его Гарри. Ребята направились к магазину мадам Малкин, но времени у них оставалось достаточно много, чтобы потом посмотреть метлы в магазине или поесть мороженого. Если, конечно, Грозный Глаз позволит им это сделать: Гарри с трудом мог представить Грюма с рожком мороженого в руке. — Когда... в общем, он тогда чуял Петтигрю.</p><p>Гермиона вскинула голову.</p><p>— Вот как, — она внимательно посмотрела на Гарри, и вдруг ее взгляд переместился в сторону. Глаза девочки расширились. — Ой. Там Седрик.</p><p>Волна холодной дрожи прошла по спине Гарри. Юноша дернулся и резко развернулся, оглядывая толпу за своей спиной. Было настоящим чудом, что Гермиона так быстро заметила семейство Диггори, которое стояло около аптеки. Миссис Диггори — худенькая женщина с короткими волосами — перебирала что-то в своей сумке, пока Седрик, бурно жестикулируя, пытался втолковать что-то отцу. Видимо, они говорили о метлах, потому что юноша то и дело указывал рукой в сторону магазина, где на витрине красовалась Молния.</p><p>— Ну и что? — равнодушно произнес Рон, все еще трогая свою сову. Он не мог поверить, что купил ее за три галлеона.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел Гермионе прямо в глаза. </p><p>— Давайте поедим мороженое? — девочка повернулась и умоляюще посмотрела на Гестию. Та явно любила покушать и тут же встала на их сторону. Грозный Глаз был категорически против, но Люпин, заметивший, что их подопечные вели себя очень хорошо, все-таки уговорил старого аврора поступиться правилами. Правда, Грюм в кафе не вошел, оставшись снаружи: он стоял около витрины, подпирая стенку, и продолжал разглядывать прохожих с таким видом, будто встреча с Пожирателями Смерти была у него назначена. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Люпин и Гестия заняли столик у окна, чтобы Грозный Глаз их постоянно видел. Ребята и Гестия заказали мороженое, а Ремус согласился на чашечку кофе.</p><p>— Так где Вы работаете, Гестия? Не в Аврорате? — спросила Гермиона, когда они уселись. Джонс отправила в рот ложку шоколадного мороженого.</p><p>— В отделе магического правопорядка, — кивнула Гестия. — Но я была аврором три года, а потом перевелась.</p><p>— Почему? — резковато спросил Рон.</p><p>Гестия пожала плечами.</p><p>— Я так решила. Поняла, что это не совсем мое, и решила перейти к той деятельности, которая казалась мне наиболее интересной в то время. </p><p>Официант — парень лет двадцати пяти — принес Люпину кофе и с таким интересом посмотрел на Гарри, словно тот был светящимся плакатом. Юноша нахмурился, и официант тут же исчез.</p><p>— А отдел магического правопорядка может влиять на деятельность других отделов? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, ковыряя ложкой мороженое. Гарри сосредоточенно поглощал свою порцию, но замер, когда она задала этот вопрос. Они переглянулись с Роном, почуяв неладное. </p><p>— Только если мы замечаем нарушения в работе других отделов или же если нужна консультация, — ответила Гестия. Гермиона нахмурилась.</p><p>— А эксплуатация живых существ, наделенных магией и разумом, присутствует в понятии «нарушение»?</p><p>— Гермиона, — заныл Рон, — ну, пожалуйста, хватит...</p><p>— Что это значит? — подивился Люпин. — Это как-то связано с теми эльфами?</p><p>— Да, — девочка так резко воткнула ложку в мороженое, что фисташковая масса потекла из вазочки. — Я говорила с Добби, и он сказал, что рад <i>иметь права</i>.</p><p>— Эльфы? — Гестия несказанно удивилась. — При чем тут эльфы?</p><p>— Гермиона борется за освобождение эльфов, — неохотно пояснил Гарри. Он не слишком хотел участвовать в этом споре, поэтому продолжил есть. И, может, он бы спокойно доел свое вкусное мороженое, не поднимая взгляда на людей, кого до сих пор интересовала его персона, и не прислушиваясь к разговору о несчастных эльфах, если бы посреди их трапезы дверь внезапно не распахнулась и на пороге не появились Грюм со Стерджисом. </p><p>Люпин жестом прервал вечный спор между Гермионой и Роном. Что-то случилось. Гарри ощутил, как в воздухе запахло угрозой, и последнюю ложку с мороженым он неловко уронил в вазочку.</p><p>— Они сбежали, — просипел Стерджис, когда вся компания резко поднялась на ноги. — Сбежали! Глория пошла по их следу.</p><p>— Как вы могли упустить двух мальчишек?! — рявкнул Грюм на все кафе. Посетители тут же обернулись, и Грозный Глаз поспешил, схватив Стерджиса за рукав, утащить его обратно на улицу. Остальные бросились следом.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как это произошло, — оправдывался Подмор. — Что-то взорвалось прямо на улице, а потом повалил дым... Я уверен, они что-то кинули нам под ноги и сбежали!</p><p>Грюм вдруг резко повернулся к Гарри, Рону и Гермионе. Оба его глаза смотрели прямо на них, разве что обычный глаз чуть двигался, передвигаясь с одного лица на другое.</p><p>— Вам что-нибудь известно об этом?! — зарычал он. Люпин и Гестия тут же возмутились.</p><p>— Ребята тут точно ни при чем, — жестко сказала Гестия. — Нужно немедленно найти близнецов Уизли. Вернем ребят в штаб, а потом отправимся на поиски.</p><p>— Мы тоже пойдем на поиски, — воскликнул Рон. Одной рукой он держал клетку с совой, а другой вцепился в пакет с книгами Гермионы. Одного взгляда Грозного Глаза хватило, чтобы Уизли побелел и замолчал, опустив лицо.</p><p>— Вы, отведите их обратно в штаб, — приказал Грюм Люпину и Гестии. — А мы с Подмором пойдем искать мальчишек. И им очень повезет, если их найдет Руфельц... Недопустимое нарушение ПРАВИЛ! — он угрожающе подвигал челюстью, а потом резко развернулся и бодро похромал в ту сторону, откуда прибежал несчастный Стерджис.</p><p>— Пойдемте, — сказал Люпин, когда Грюм скрылся из виду в толпе. — Нечего привлекать внимание.</p><p>Гарри, Рон и Гермиона послушно пошли следом за ним, но их взгляды оставались все такими же обеспокоенными. Гарри чувствовал, как в его теле растет напряжение: знали ли близнецы, как опасно убегать сейчас? Конечно, они знали. Но понимали ли?</p><p>«Мы не будем пытаться идти за ними», — говорил непоколебимый взгляд Гермионы. Гарри был с ней согласен, хотя какая-то его часть вопила, что они должны что-то сделать. Он пытался успокоить себя, но это не особо помогало; друзья нервничали не меньше него.</p><p>Они вернулись в зону для аппараций и с трудом перенеслись обратно на Гриммо. Гестия отправилась к магазину мадам Малкин, чтобы предупредить миссис Уизли, что ее группа уже дома, и сообщить о Фреде и Джордже, а Люпин остался с ними. С верхнего этажа спустился Сириус, и пришлось объяснять ему, что произошло.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — отозвался Блэк, выслушав их. — В свое время я убегал почти постоянно, бывало, неделями перебивался в доме Джеймса. А ведь тогда тоже были неспокойные времена.</p><p>— Но все-таки ты не был в списке тех, кого можно использовать, чтобы поймать Гарри Поттера, — покачал головой Гарри. Он не думал, что близнецов сию же секунду могут схватить Пожиратели, но на душе у него было неспокойно. Они сбежали один раз — сбегут и второй, и, кто знает, что тогда произойдет. </p><p>Миссис Уизли с Джинни вернулись через полчаса. Ребята прятались наверху, чтобы не попасться под руку миссис Уизли, которая, узнав новости, пришла в ярость. Гарри слышал с верхних этажей, как она через камин говорила с мистером Уизли, и ему бы не хотелось оказаться на месте Артура, который был вынужден выслушивать полные недовольства тирады в адрес Фреда и Джорджа.</p><p>— Как они вообще на это решились, — зашептал Рон, когда вся троица сидела в коридоре с Удлинителями Ушей. — Знают же, что тут будет...</p><p>— Куда они пошли? На свою глупую встречу? — Гермиона переводила взгляд с одного мальчика на другого, как будто они были сообщниками близнецов. — Им мало того, что они могут помогать Ордену?</p><p>— Они хотят открыть свое дело, — негромко произнес Гарри. — Это важно для них.</p><p>— Так рисковать безопасностью! И ведь не только своей!</p><p>— Мама их убьет, когда они появятся, — Рон крепче прижал к себе Удлинители. — Она же все их конфеты уничтожит... А они как раз приступили к реализации своего проекта Забастовочных Завтраков... Ой, что будет... — мальчик явно был безмерно рад, что не его проступок является причиной гнева миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Уверена, ты преувеличиваешь, — произнесла Гермиона, впрочем, она явно не была убеждена в истинности своих слов.</p><p>Ребятам пришлось сбежать в комнату, когда наверх поднялся Сириус. Он успел поссориться с миссис Уизли и теперь был крайне зол. Гарри был уверен, что крестный собирается начать распитие новой бутылки в своей комнате, и уже намеревался последовать за ним, но его опередил Люпин, взбежавший по лестнице вслед за другом. Несчастный Ремус был вынужден принимать обе стороны одновременно. </p><p>Близнецы вернулись только вечером. Джинни быстро забежала в комнату Гарри, где тот сидел с Роном и Гермионой, и позвала их в комнату близнецов и Рона, чтобы дождаться Фреда и Джорджа. Им показалось невежливым спускаться вниз, но отголоски громкого голоса миссис Уизли все равно до них доносились.</p><p>— ЧЕМ ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ДУМАЛИ... НЕМЕДЛЕННО УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ВСЕ, ЧТО НАКОЛДОВАЛИ... НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ДАЖЕ НОСУ ИЗ ДОМА ПОКАЗЫВАТЬ... ЕСЛИ ЕЩЕ ХОТЬ РАЗ...</p><p>Гарри хотел закрыть уши руками. Ему казалось, что старый особняк дрожит от голоса миссис Уизли, к которому через некоторое время примешался другой голос.</p><p>— ГРЯЗНОКРОВКИ! ОСКВЕРНИТЕЛИ КРОВИ! ПРОЧЬ ИЗ МОЕГО ДОМА...</p><p>Гермиона побелела. У Рона на лице появилось выражение замешательства.</p><p>Только через пятнадцать минут, когда миссис Уизли устала ругать своих сыновей и отправила их наверх, откуда они теперь могли спускаться лишь для того чтобы поесть, Фред и Джордж появились на пороге спальни. Они выглядели скорей злыми, чем виноватыми, и Фред с такой силой захлопнул за собой дверь, что с потолка посыпалась белая пыль.</p><p>— Какого черта? — буркнул он, заметив компанию на кровати Рона.</p><p>— Что вы устроили? — тут же спросила Гермиона. Джордж лишь покачал головой, а Фред горячо и гневно посмотрел на нее.</p><p>— Если ты решила почитать нам нотации, Гермиона, то лучше закрой рот, мы уже достаточно выслушали, — грубо бросил он ей. Джордж начал выгребать из-под их кровати коробки, а Фред забрался в шкаф, ища что-то. Гермиона резко вздохнула и прищурилась.</p><p>— Куда вы ходили? — спросил Гарри, надеясь, что его интерес не вызовет такого неприязненного отторжения. Фред достал из шкафа моток ярко-зеленого скотча.</p><p>— По делам, — сухо ответил он. Но Джордж, подняв на Гарри глаза и пожевав губу, все-таки ответил:</p><p>— Мы собираемся начать в следующем году, — негромко сказал он. — Мы договорились с арендатором и поставщиком.</p><p>— Что? — Рон изумленно вскинул рыжие брови. — Что это значит?</p><p>— Это значит, Ронни, — Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы у Фреда был такой раздраженный голос, — что в следующем году нас признают магически совершеннолетними, и мы больше не будем торчать на месте без дела. Мы откроем свой магазин и там сможем заниматься разработкой <i>действительно</i> полезных вещей.</p><p>— А как же школа? — Джинни была удивительно спокойна. — Как вы будете совмещать школу с такой деятельностью?</p><p>— Мы не будем заканчивать Хогвартс, — равнодушно ответил Джордж. Он держал себя в руках лучше, чем Фред. — Нам не нужны ЖАБА, чтобы заниматься тем, чем мы хотим.</p><p>— Но откуда вы возьмете столько денег? — заговорила Гермиона, явно пораженная идеей близнецов. Фред кинул зеленую ленту Джорджу и посмотрел прямо на Гарри.</p><p>— Расскажешь? — спросил он. Гарри сглотнул. Не стоило вообще держать это в секрете, но просто не было подходящего случая, чтобы об этом рассказать.</p><p>— Ну, — он замялся, а Рон, Джинни и Гермиона тут же посмотрели на него, безмерно удивленные тем, что он имеет отношение к этой истории, — я отдал Фреду и Джорджу деньги, которые выиграл в Турнире.</p><p>— Что?! — воскликнул Рон. — Это же тысяча галлеонов!</p><p>— Ты же сказал, что отдал эти деньги Седрику! — Гермиона была возмущена тем, что он оказался спонсором безумных идей близнецов.</p><p>— Он их не взял, — Гарри развел руками в стороны. — Он даже... не пришел, чтобы я мог уговорить его их взять, — юноша не собирался говорить этого, но слова против воли вырвались из его рта. Гермиона тут же отпрянула, и в ее теплых глазах появилось сочувствие, которого Гарри совсем не хотел. — Мне не нужны эти деньги, а Фред и Джордж заслужили шанс исполнить свою мечту.</p><p>— Маме лучше об этом не знать, — заметила Джинни. Она смотрела Гарри прямо в лицо, а потом перевела взгляд на братьев. — Как и о том, что вы собираетесь бросить школу.</p><p>— Нам все равно, что она скажет, — резко произнес Джордж. Он оторвал кусочек зеленой ленты и начал заматывать ей коробки. Фред держал в руках еще четыре таких мотка. — Мы уже все решили.</p><p>— Что это такое? — спросила Гермиона, кивая на зеленую ленту.</p><p>— Волшебная изолента, — пожал плечами Фред. — Чтобы мать не смогла открыть наши коробки и уничтожить все, что мы принесли с собой.</p><p>— А если она их просто сожжет? — поинтересовался Гарри. Близнецы недобро усмехнулись.</p><p>— Тогда тут будет очень, очень много огня, — сказал Джордж, и на мгновение гриффиндорцу показалось, что в его глазах полыхнуло пламя.</p><p>Фред и Джордж были не расположены к длительным разговорам. Они долго запаковывали свои коробки, а потом, видя, что ребята не собираются уходить, взяли полотенца и вдвоем отправились в ванну. На ужин близнецы так и не спустились, хотя миссис Уизли, все еще полная негодования, и не ждала их. Гарри знал, что мистер Уизли ходил поговорить с сыновьями, но понятия не имел, какие результаты это принесло.</p><p>Ко дню, когда пора было отправляться на Кингс-Кросс, Фред и Джордж будто еще больше замкнулись друг на друге, они больше времени проводили, спрятавшись в углу и шепотом о чем-то переговариваясь. Гарри не знал, как ему стоит относиться к этому, он не пытался выведать планы братьев и был рад, что те так сосредоточились на претворении своей мечты в жизнь. Юноша лишь надеялся, что это позволит им избежать опасностей: меньше всего на свете ему хотелось видеть кого-то из них мертвыми. Он не желал вновь переживать это.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри был прав в своем решении взять в поезд мантию-невидимку. Он знал, что люди будут смотреть на него, что школьники, набившиеся в Хогвартс-экспресс, будут шептаться у него за спиной, но недооценил масштабы этих явлений. Гораздо удивительней было встретить того, кто бы равнодушно окинул его взглядом и прошел мимо, чем того, кто не смог бы удержаться от опасливого или неприязненного шепота.<p>Подобное явление лишь усилилось от того, что первая газета, которую составлял Люпин, разлетелась по Англии. В ней говорилось о потере Азкабана, о том, что Министерство целенаправленно скрывает этот материал, не желая подтверждать, что Волдеморт начал активную деятельность. Гарри не знал, сколько людей поверили в это, но надеялся, что их было достаточно много.</p><p>На платформу 9 ¾ они также отправлялись с аврорами. Дамблдор был против того, чтобы Сириус шел на платформу — точней, он четко и ясно запретил это делать, — но Блэк все равно отправился с ними. Обняв миссис Уизли и получив от нее пакет с бутербродами, Гарри долго гладил пса по голове, уворачиваясь от его попыток лизнуть его руку. Рон с Гермионой ушли искать купе. Когда красный паровоз уже начал пускать клубы дыма, он, помахав рукой чете Уизли, Люпину, Тонкс и Глории, провожавших их, забрался в поезд.</p><p>Большинство школьников уже заняли свои места, но в коридоре все равно были люди. Кто-то старательно пытался поменяться местами, кто-то втискивал в купе свои вещи, а кто-то все еще прижимался к окнам, махая рукой родителям. Гарри предвидел подобную ситуацию, поэтому его вещи уже утащил Рон: сам он быстрым шагом добрался до тамбура, который был пуст, и занял место у окна. Сириус все еще прыгал по платформе и, завидев крестника, залился веселым лаем. Гарри приложил палец к губам. Грусть сжимала его сердце.</p><p>Поезд вскоре вздрогнул, зафырчал, и перрон медленно поплыл в сторону. Гарри смотрел на Сириуса до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся из виду. Какое-то время юноша простоял около окна, глядя на улицу, а потом подумал, что тамбур — не самое безопасное место в поезде. Позже сюда вполне могли прийти старшекурсники, а ему совсем не хотелось с ними встречаться. Гарри накинул на себя мантию-невидимку, тщательно проверив, чтоб его ноги не торчали из-под нее, и открыл дверь. В коридоре все еще были люди, но уже гораздо меньше, и мальчик мог отправиться на поиски своего купе.</p><p>Как же приятно было идти по поезду, когда никто его не видел. Никто не шептался о нем, не тыкал пальцем; Гарри так устал от всего этого, что молча наслаждался своей невидимостью. Он думал о том, что было бы просто замечательно, если бы он остался невидимым или стал призраком, — тогда Волдеморт уж точно не смог бы до него добраться.</p><p>Думать о Волдеморте было неприятно. После того дня, когда Гарри узнал о страшном приказе, отданном Снейпу (тот больше не появлялся на Гриммо), у него было еще три приступа. Три ужасных ночи, когда в его сон врывался жуткий образ; правда, все быстро прерывалось — становилось так больно, что Гарри невольно просыпался, почти падая с кровати и корчась в поту. Он не увидел ничего важного или значимого, лишь пару раз, до волны тысячи лезвий, разрезающих его разум, юноше казалось, что между ним и происходящим во сне натягивается белая пленка. Он посчитал это влиянием окклюменции и постарался не думать об этом.</p><p>Гарри медленно продвигался по коридору. Ему приходилось останавливаться, чтобы пропустить кого-нибудь. Окна в некоторые купе уже были закрыты шторками, но Гарри подозревал, что Рон с Гермионой не стали бы закрываться, пока он не придет. Наконец, он обнаружил друзей почти в самом конце вагона. К ним присоединились Невилл и Полумна, что было очень приятно: почти все его друзья были в сборе. Гарри уже потянулся, чтобы открыть дверцу и шагнуть в купе, как вдруг дверь, ведущая в туалет, распахнулась, и в коридоре появился Забини. Он недовольно морщился и прижимал к уголку губы белоснежный платок. Хмурясь и топая ногами, он прошел мимо невидимого Гарри, изо всех сил прижимающегося к стене, мельком заглянув в купе. Полумна даже не повернула головы, невероятно внимательно слушая рассказ раскрасневшегося Невилла. Блейз стал еще мрачней.</p><p>Гарри застыл на месте, глядя ему в спину. В его памяти всплыл момент из прошлого, когда он также проследил за Забини, — тогда все закончилось тем, что Малфой ударил его в лицо ногой, разбив нос. Повторять это не хотелось, но Гарри был уверен, что подобного бы не произошло, ведь он не собирался забираться в чужое купе. У него и мыслей таких не было.</p><p>Просто он вдруг решил пойти за Блейзом.</p><p>И пошел.</p><p>Купе, где сидели гриффиндорцы, оставалось позади. Гарри чуть не врезался в девочку с рыжими кудряшками, стоящую у окна и с мечтательным видом глядящую на проносившийся мимо пейзаж, но вовремя успел отойти в сторону. В соседнем купе сидели другие девчонки, и юноша увидел, что на столе перед ними лежат «Ежедневный пророк» и «Правда». Одна из девчонок — брюнетка с длинными волосами, показавшаяся почти знакомой, — яро тыкала пальцем в газету Ордена, что-то доказывая подругам.</p><p>Купе, где расположились слизеринцы, находилось недалеко. Гарри на цыпочках подкрался к самой двери. Он не успел поставить ногу в щель между дверью и косяком, потому что Блейз со злости захлопнул створку так, что даже шторка подлетела. Только благодаря этому Гарри на секунду заглянул внутрь и совсем не обрадовался тому, что увидел: ему начало казаться, что он, и правда, вернулся в прошлое. Ему совсем-совсем не хотелось видеть, как Панси Паркинсон трогает волосы Малфоя, растянувшегося на сидении и положившего голову ей на колени. </p><p>На мгновение Гарри застыл, не зная, что ему делать. Он был растерян. Девочка с кудряшками начала насвистывать себе под нос веселую песенку, и это показалось ему каким-то издевательством. Гарри, вздохнув, собрался уже было уходить, но потом все-таки решился прижаться ухом к щели, надеясь услышать хоть что-нибудь. И, как ни странно, до него донесся приглушенный голос Забини, прерываемый каким-то хрустом:</p><p>— ...старый козел. Ну, ничего, думаю, к Рождеству он уже нас покинет.</p><p>— К Рождеству? — голос Панси показался Гарри мерзким. Юноша не смог толком объяснить себе, почему. — Довольно быстро.</p><p>— Нечего тянуть. Maman собирается переехать в Италию на время... беспокойств, а там ей совсем не нужен этот боров. Как и мне.</p><p>— Там тепло, — не к месту прогнусавил Гойл. Или Крэбб. Гарри не смог бы их различить.</p><p>— Жаль, что ты пропустила прием, — продолжил Забини. — Это было весело. Ты бы видела, как он трясся, когда узнал, кто ко мне приедет. Я думал, maman его сразу за обедом и прибьет, — вот позор, никогда не видел ничего более жалкого. Он вполне мог упасть и начать вылизывать Драко туфли, никто бы уже не удивился...</p><p>— Фу. Упаси меня Мерлин от таких зрелищ. Что это был за прием?</p><p>— Maman настояла, чтоб я позвал как можно больше своих знакомых.</p><p>— Это еще для чего?</p><p>— Отец ей написал, — Гарри дернулся, услышав знакомый голос, манерно растягивающий гласные. Его пробила дрожь: это был голос Малфоя, и он был совсем не похож на голос <i>Драко</i>.</p><p>— Это еще зачем? — не унималась Паркинсон.</p><p>Воцарилось молчание. Гарри уже решил, что кто-то наложил Заглушающие чары, но потом Малфой произнес:</p><p>— <i>Тетушка</i> вернулась. Мое присутствие в Мэноре в этот момент было... нежелательным.</p><p>Гарри медленно отстранился от двери. Он посмотрел на темное дерево и глубоко вздохнул. Девочка, стоящая у окна, повернулась и медленно двинулась дальше по коридору. Почему-то, глядя ей вслед, ему стало невыносимо грустно, сил слушать чужой разговор не осталось, и он, едва не запинаясь о несчастную мантию-невидимку, поплелся обратно к гриффиндорскому купе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Иное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темная дорога вела к Хогвартсу. Облака заслонили луну, и единственным светом были голубоватые огоньки фонарей, прикрепленных к каретам. Фонари чуть покачивались на холодном вечернем ветру, и Гарри видел, как смутные белые пятна ползут по силуэтам больших крылатых лошадей, похожих на скелеты. Фестралы тяжело дышали, почти не двигались, лишь их крылья иногда подрагивали, как будто кони хотели взлететь к черному небу.</p><p>— Как холодно, — шепнула Гермиона, когда ребята вышли на платформу. С ее губ сорвалось облачко пара. Рон согласно замычал, поправляя мантию, а Гарри целиком и полностью погрузился в разглядывание фестралов, готовых везти повозки к громаде замка, скрытой в легком тумане. Окна-бойницы светились, будто далекие звезды.</p><p>— Первокурсники, сюда, — раздался высокий женский голос. Гарри чуть повернул голову и увидел профессора Граббли-Дерг, стоящую чуть в отдалении и высоко поднимающую палочку. Ее Люмос разрезал тьму и отражался от черных волос, а маленькие силуэты первокурсников толпились вокруг нее.</p><p>— Хагрид до сих пор не вернулся, — заметила Джинни. — Это же не значит, что он пострадал, да?</p><p>— Вряд ли он может пострадать от какого-либо монстра, — произнес Рон. — Он любого приручит.</p><p>— Возможно, его миссия просто потребовала больше времени, — сказала Гермиона. Девочка подпрыгнула на месте, а потом твердым шагом направилась к одной из карет. Та оказалась пустой, и компания тут же расселась по деревянным скамьям. С ними были Невилл и Полумна, с интересом прислушивающиеся к разговору ребят. Они ничего не знали о Хагриде.</p><p>— Какая миссия? — спокойно спросила Полумна, переводя на Гарри взгляд своих распахнутых глаз. Ее волосы были спутаны, а в ушах качались редиски.</p><p>— Ну, — Гермиона покосилась на Гарри, и тот, подумав секунду, кивнул. Он доверял Невиллу и Полумне и не хотел скрывать от них что-либо, — вероятней всего, Хагрид отправился к логову великанов, чтобы не дать Сами-Знаете-Кому завербовать их.</p><p>— Ох, — Полумна чуть приоткрыла рот. — Тогда да, это требует времени. Но великанов найти не так сложно, как морщерогих кизляков, например, хотя есть неподтвержденная теория, что великаны умеют превращаться в карликов и прятаться под землей.</p><p>Гермиона захлопала глазами, глядя на нее, а Джинни хихикнула.</p><p>— Значит, он уже собирает армию, — задумчиво произнес Невилл, будто и не слыша комментария Лавгуд. Его полное лицо вдруг стало невероятно серьезным. — А мы? Где же армия Дамблдора?</p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. Тот сидел, сжав руки на коленях, и так упрямо смотрел на остальных, будто ждал, что те немедленно отвергнут его идею о том, что Дамблдору тоже необходима армия. Что-то темное и печальное было в лице Невилла, всегда выглядящего добродушным и отзывчивым; это было непривычно и почти пугало.</p><p>Гарри знал причину такого изменения в Долгопупсе и очень об этом жалел.</p><p>— Мы — его армия, — твердо сказал Гарри. — И, если понадобится, мы будем учиться сражаться.</p><p>Друзья подняли головы и посмотрели на юношу, видимо, пораженные твердостью его голоса и железной убежденностью. Каждый из них вдруг кивнул с серьезным видом, и Гермиона, сидящая рядом с Гарри, крепко сжала его руку.</p><p>Остаток пути они провели в задумчивом молчании, очнувшись только тогда, когда кареты с лязгом остановились перед парадной лестницей. Ребята поторопились вылезти и уйти в холл, где было тепло и светло. Они тут же направились в Большой Зал.</p><p>В Зале школьники уже рассаживались за четыре длинных стола. Вверху простирался волшебный потолок, неотличимый от облачного неба, которое можно было видеть сквозь высокие окна. Вдоль столов в воздухе плавали свечи, освещая серебристых призраков, сновавших по залу, и учеников, которые оживленно переговаривались, обменивались летними новостями, выкрикивали приветствия друзьям с других факультетов, разглядывали друг у друга новые мантии и фасоны стрижки. И опять Гарри заметил, что, когда он идет мимо, некоторые наклоняются друг к другу и перешептываются. Он стиснул зубы и постарался вести себя так, словно ничего не замечает и ему ни до чего нет дела.</p><p>Полумна отделилась от них и отправилась за стол Когтеврана. Едва они дошли до стола Гриффиндора, как Джинни позвали друзья-третьекурсники, и она села с ними. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Невилл нашли себе четыре места подряд у середины стола. По одну сторону от них сидел Почти Безголовый Ник, факультетский призрак Гриффиндора, по другую — Парвати Патил и Лаванда Браун, которые поздоровались с Гарри как-то нарочито беззаботно и дружелюбно, не оставив у него сомнений в том, что перестали перемывать ему косточки лишь мгновение назад. Впрочем, у него на уме были более важные вещи: он смотрел на преподавательский стол.</p><p>Дамблдор был там, он выглядел таким же спокойным, как и всегда, и беседовал с профессором МакГонагалл, не глядя на учеников. Грозный Глаз Грюм с равнодушным видом разглядывал зал, и его глаза двигались в разных направлениях. Ученики посматривали на него с опаской. </p><p>Снейп тоже был там, но его внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего. Профессору зельеварения не пришлось бы прикладывать усилий, чтобы изобразить вампира: его кожа была болезненно-зеленоватой, под глазами залегли тени, а волосы свисали на плечи сосульками. Снейп явно много времени проводил над своими зельями, испарения которых могли быть достаточно опасными.</p><p>— Он ужасно выглядит, — прошептала Гермиона, словно прочитав мысли Гарри. — По-моему, он не здоров.</p><p>— Кто? — полюбопытствовал Невилл, сидящий по левую руку от Гарри. Он покрутил головой, ничего не понимая. — Грюм? Бабушка говорит, он всегда так выглядит... Что он тут делает, интересно...</p><p>— Снейп, — прервав его, негромко пояснил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от зельевара. Он не спешил оглядывать остальных учеников, зная, кого именно может увидеть в толпе.</p><p>— Это не так уж плохо, — забормотал Невилл. — Может, зельеварение отменят?</p><p>Конечно, Долгопупс не знал о том, какую роль играет Снейп в противостоянии Ордена и Волдеморта, и для него зельевар был лишь учителем, превращающим его школьную жизнь в ад, но Гарри все равно ощутил легкий порыв защитить Снейпа. Он сдержал его и промолчал, опустив взгляд: мальчику показалось, что его внимание к профессору стало очень заметным. Он сидел так до тех пор, пока зал не наполнился учениками, и старался не прислушиваться к разговорам вокруг.</p><p>Наконец, дверь, которая вела в Большой зал из вестибюля, отворилась. В зал потянулась длинная вереница испуганных новичков, возглавляемая профессором МакГонагалл, которая несла табурет с древней Волшебной шляпой, во многих местах залатанной и заштопанной. На тулье Шляпы около сильно потрепанных полей виднелся широкий разрез. Разговоры в Большом зале разом умолкли. Первокурсники выстроились вдоль преподавательского стола лицом к остальным ученикам. Профессор МакГонагалл бережно поставила перед ними табурет и отступила.</p><p>Лица первокурсников, освещаемые огоньками свечей, казались очень бледными. Одного мальчишку, стоявшего в середине шеренги, била дрожь. Гарри на миг вспомнилось, какой ужас испытывал он сам, стоя на их месте в ожидании неведомого испытания, которое должно было определить, на каком факультете он будет учиться; сейчас этот страх казался ему таким неважным и глупым. Этот маленький первокурсник понятия не имел, что настоящий кошмар уже висит над Хогвартсом.</p><p>Вся школа ждала, затаив дыхание. Разрез на тулье открылся, как рот, и Волшебная шляпа запела:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>В стародавние дни, когда я была новой,<br/>Те, что с целью благой и прекрасной<br/>Школы сей вчетвером заложили основы,<br/>Жить хотели в гармонии ясной.<br/>Мысль была у них общая — школу создать,<br/>Да такую, какой не бывало,<br/>Чтобы юным познанья свои передать,<br/>Чтобы магия не иссякала.<br/>«Вместе будем мы строить, работать, учить!» —<br/>Так решили друзья-чародеи,<br/>По-иному они и не думали жить,<br/>Ссора — гибель для общей идеи.<br/>Слизерин с Гриффиндором — вот были друзья!<br/>Пуффендуй, Когтевран — вот подруги!<br/>Процветала единая эта семья,<br/>И равны были магов заслуги.<br/>Как любовь несогласьем смениться могла?<br/>Как содружество их захирело?<br/>Расскажу я вам это — ведь я там была.<br/>Вот послушайте, как было дело.<br/>Говорит Слизерин: «Буду тех только брать,<br/>У кого родовитые предки».<br/>Говорит Когтевран: «Буду тех обучать,<br/>Что умом и пытливы, и метки».<br/>Говорит Гриффиндор: «Мне нужны смельчаки,<br/>Важно дело, а имя — лишь слово».<br/>Говорит Пуффендуй: «Мне равно все близки,<br/>Всех принять под крыло я готова».<br/>Расхожденья вначале не вызвали ссор,<br/>Потому что у каждого мага<br/>На своем факультете был полный простор.<br/>Гриффиндор, чей девиз был — отвага,<br/>Принимал на учебу одних храбрецов,<br/>Дерзких в битве, работе и слове.<br/>Слизерин брал таких же, как он, хитрецов,<br/>Безупречных к тому же по крови.<br/>Когтевран — проницательность, сила ума,<br/>Пуффендуй — это все остальные.<br/>Мирно жили они, свои строя дома,<br/>Точно братья и сестры родные.<br/>Так счастливые несколько лет протекли,<br/>Много было успехов отрадных.<br/>Но потом втихомолку раздоры вползли<br/>В бреши слабостей наших досадных.<br/>Факультеты, что мощной четверкой опор<br/>Школу некогда прочно держали,<br/>Ныне, ярый затеяв о первенстве спор,<br/>Равновесье свое расшатали.<br/>И казалось, что Хогвартс ждет злая судьба,<br/>Что к былому не будет возврата.<br/>Вот какая шла свара, какая борьба,<br/>Вот как брат ополчился на брата.<br/>И настало то грустное утро, когда<br/>Слизерин отделился чванливо,<br/>И, хотя поутихла лихая вражда,<br/>Стало нам тяжело и тоскливо.<br/>Было четверо — трое осталось. И нет<br/>С той поры уже полного счастья.<br/>Так жила наша школа потом много лет<br/>В половинчатом, хрупком согласье.<br/>Ныне древняя Шляпа пришла к вам опять,<br/>Чтобы всем новичкам в этой школе<br/>Для учебы и жизни места указать, —<br/>Такова моя грустная доля.<br/>Но сегодня я вот что скажу вам, друзья,<br/>И никто пусть меня не осудит:<br/>Хоть должна разделить я вас, думаю я,<br/>Что от этого пользы не будет.<br/>Каждый год сортировка идет, каждый год...<br/>Угрызеньями совести мучась,<br/>Опасаюсь, что это на нас навлечет<br/>Незавидную, тяжкую участь.<br/>Подает нам история сумрачный знак,<br/>Дух опасности в воздухе чую.<br/>Школе «Хогвартс» грозит внешний бешеный враг,<br/>Врозь не выиграть битву большую.<br/>Чтобы выжить, сплотитесь — иначе развал,<br/>И ничем мы спасенье не купим.<br/>Все сказала я вам. Кто не глух, тот внимал.<br/>А теперь к сортировке приступим.</i>
  </p>
</div>Шляпа умолкла и замерла. Раздались аплодисменты, но на этот раз — Гарри не помнил, чтобы такое случалось раньше, — они сопровождались тихим говором и перешептываниями. По всему Большому Залу ученики обменивались репликами с соседями, и Гарри, хлопая вместе со всеми, прекрасно понимал, чем вызваны всеобщие толки.<p>— Разошлась она что-то в этом году, — сказал Рон, удивленно вскинув брови.</p><p>— Не то слово, — согласился Невилл. — Наверное, она подслушивает разговоры в кабинете Дамблдора...</p><p>Тут он увидел, что профессор МакГонагалл, которая должна была теперь выкликать первокурсников, смотрит на шепчущихся испепеляющим взором, и замолк. Шепотки разом утихли. Грозно окинув напоследок взглядом столы всех четырех факультетов, профессор МакГонагалл опустила глаза к длинному свитку пергамента и начала называть имена.</p><p>Мало-помалу длинная шеренга новичков рассасывалась. В паузах между выкликиванием имен и решениями Шляпы до Гарри доносилось громкое урчание в животе у Рона. Наконец, Финик Ярд — тот самый дрожащий мальчик — был зачислен в Когтевран, и профессор МакГонагалл, взяв табурет со Шляпой, вышла из зала. Встал директор школы, профессор Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри был рад видеть его высокую фигуру, стоящую около преподавательского стола. Это было неизменной частью каждого учебного года и вселяло успокоение. Гарри больше не питал иллюзий насчет всемогущества Дамблдора, однако внутри него жило упрямое чувство, что профессор сможет защитить Хогвартс. </p><p>— Нашим новичкам, — звучно заговорил Дамблдор, сияя улыбкой и широко распахнув объятия. Его глаза почти светились, — добро пожаловать! Нашей старой гвардии — добро пожаловать в насиженные гнезда! Придет еще время для речей, но сейчас время для другого. Уплетайте за обе щеки!</p><p>Под общий смех и одобрительные аплодисменты Дамблдор аккуратно сел и перекинул длинную бороду через плечо, чтобы не лезла в тарелку. А тем временем в зале, откуда ни возьмись, появилась еда, и в таком количестве, что все пять длинных столов ломились от мяса, пирогов, овощных блюд, хлеба, соусов и кувшинов с тыквенным соком.</p><p>— Кла-асс, — простонал изголодавшийся Рон и, потянувшись к ближайшему блюду с отбивными котлетами, стал наваливать их себе на тарелку под тоскливым взором Почти Безголового Ника.</p><p>Гарри тоже потянулся к еде. Гермиона обеспокоенно поглядывала на Дамблдора. </p><p>— Думаешь, он скажет что-нибудь о Сам-Знаешь-Ком? — спросила она, наклонившись к Гарри. Рон что-то замычал, но из-за еды, набитой в рот, он не мог принимать участия в беседе.</p><p>— Уверен в этом, — кивнул Гарри. Гермиона пожевала губу и положила себе в тарелку немного салата.</p><p>Они молча ели. Почти Безголовый Ник упорхнул от них к первокурсникам, начав свою привычную демонстрацию почти-отрубленной головы. Гарри до сих пор думал, что это крайне мерзкое зрелище, но теперь, кинув беглый взгляд на призрачные очертания шеи Ника, он вспоминал ужасающие картины. Юноша старался не думать о том, что произошло около полуразрушенного домика, но эта страшная рана напомнила ему.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой и с такой жадностью набросился на отбивные, будто не ел целую неделю. Он не прислушивался к тому, о чем говорили ребята вокруг, лишь пару раз отвлекался на смех Лаванды и Парвати и не смотрел по сторонам. Гриффиндорец прекрасно понимал, что ведет себя глупо и не сможет целый год прятаться от неприятных встреч, но отчаянно хотел сохранить секунды спокойствия.</p><p>Вскоре ученики покончили с едой, и золотые тарелки и кубки опустели. Дамблдор вновь поднялся, и в Зале воцарилась тишина. Лишь за столом Слизерина, к которому Гарри сидел спиной, еще кто-то разговаривал.</p><p>— Теперь, когда мы начали переваривать этот великолепный ужин, я, как обычно в начале учебного года, прошу вашего внимания к нескольким кратким сообщениям, — сказал Дамблдор. — Первокурсники должны запомнить, что лес на территории школы — запретная зона для учеников. Нахождение вне факультета после отбоя также запрещено, и наш смотритель, мистер Крайфер, будет бдительно следить за соблюдением этого правила. У нас два изменения в преподавательском составе. Мы рады приветствовать профессора Граббли-Дерг, которая будет вести занятия по уходу за магическими существами, пока профессор Хагрид не вернется. Я также с удовольствием представляю вам профессора Грюма, нашего нового преподавателя защиты от Темных искусств.</p><p>Раздались аплодисменты, звучащие в основном с Гриффиндорского и Пуффендуйского столов. Слизеринцы демонстративно держали руки под столами, а когтевранцы лишь сдержанно похлопали. Грюм и бровью не повел от такого прохладного приветствия, Грозный Глаз продолжал сидеть с таким видом, будто происходящее никоим образом не касается его. Иногда он доставал из кармана флягу и делал приличный глоток.</p><p>— Набор в команды по квиддичу будет проводиться капитанами команд, все желающие, старше первого курса, могут записаться на отборочные испытания. В этом году в Хогвартсе пройдет ряд проверок для учителей и учеников, и каждый учащийся должен быть готов к тому, что его могут вызвать на специальное собеседование. Я надеюсь, каждый из вас пройдет его достойно. Призываю всех с уважением и пониманием относиться к своим товарищам и помнить о том, что в Хогвартсе каждый, кто просит помощи, ее получает. А сейчас я желаю всем спокойной ночи и приятных снов.</p><p>Дамблдор опустился на свое место, но Гарри еще пару секунд смотрел на него, ожидая, что директор вновь поднимется и скажет хоть слово о Волдеморте. Но профессора начали переговариваться, и продолжения речи явно не намечалось.</p><p>— Он ничего не сказал, — шепнул Гарри, обращаясь к затылку Невилла. — Почему он ничего не сказал?</p><p>— Может, чтобы не сеять панику? — предположила встревоженная Гермиона. — Сейчас такая сумятица творится, вероятней всего, он решил не устраивать разборки и тут, в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Гарри признал, что это логичный вывод, к тому же его слова и слова Дамблдора не раз печатались в газетах, и тихий гул вокруг него был доказательством того, что все ученики в Хогвартсе были знакомы с этими статьями. Но все-таки ему казалось неправильным то, что этот ужин прошел так, будто Волдеморт не стоит за воротами школы, — раздраженная злость росла в Гарри, когда он вспомнил про откровенное неверие и насмешки. </p><p>Старосты увели первокурсников, и остальные ученики поднялись со своих мест. Шумной гурьбой они направились к выходу, а там разминулись, отправляясь к своим факультетам. Гарри ужасно повезло, что он сумел запрятаться между Невиллом и Роном и не столкнулся с компанией слизеринцев, которая совершенно магическим образом оказалась рядом. Правда, на гриффиндорцев никто даже не посмотрел, и Гарри успел заметить лишь высокую фигуру Малфоя, прежде чем тот в компании своих приятелей скрылся из виду. </p><p>До Башни ребята добрались относительно быстро. Гарри мельком оглядел гриффиндорскую гостиную, сожалея, что он не может провести здесь побольше времени и насладиться возвращением в родное место: в гостиной было слишком много ребят, а самая горячая тема для обсуждений была ему прекрасно известна. Гарри, пожелав Гермионе спокойной ночи, убежал в спальню, не давая гриффиндорцам времени окликнуть себя. Рон и Невилл последовали за ним.</p><p>— Думаешь, они верят статьям? — спросил Рон, как только дверь за ними закрылась. Их спальня совсем не изменилась за лето: те же красные пологи и бордовые покрывала, то же тепло и уют. Около кроватей были разложены вещи, а под одеялами наверняка лежали теплые грелки. Симуса и Дина еще не было. </p><p>Гарри горько усмехнулся.</p><p>— Кто-то верит, — уклончиво ответил он, подходя к своей, рядом с которой стоял его чемодан и пустая клетка для Букли. — По крайней мере, сейчас это не так уж важно.</p><p>— Они не посмеют называть тебя лжецом, Гарри, — уверенно заявил Невилл. — Рано или поздно каждый поймет, что вы с Дамблдором говорили правду.</p><p>— Главное, чтоб к тому времени не стало слишком поздно, — Гарри принялся копаться в своем чемодане, выуживая пижаму. Долгопупс еще какое-то время постоял посреди комнаты, а потом направился к своей кровати. Рон со странным видом поглядывал на них.</p><p>— А что может случиться? — напряженным голосом спросил он. — Здесь, в Хогвартсе, безопасно. Если, конечно, слизеринцы не решат напасть на нас.</p><p>— Может случиться что угодно, — негромко произнес Гарри. Он не был уверен, что друзьям стоит знать о том, что за зелье Снейп готовит для Волдеморта. Он хотел сказать Рону и Невиллу о том, что ученикам лучше овладеть боевыми навыками, отличными от тех, что преподают в Дуэльном Клубе, но в этот момент дверь открылась и в комнату вошли Дин с Симусом. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.</p><p>— Привет, ребята, — нервно поздоровался Дин. Он растрепал свои темные волосы. — Как ваше лето?</p><p>— Замечательно, — буркнул Рон, не отрывая взгляда от Симуса, который уставился на Гарри круглыми глазами. Его и без того тонкие губы сжались. </p><p>— Ну, еще бы, — пробормотал он. — А мое лето было так себе.</p><p>— Неудивительно, — с тем же выражением произнес Рон. Уизли знал со слов Невилла, как Финниган относился к происходящему, и был рассержен на мальчика. Симус с досадой посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Ты, видимо, из этих, да? — выплюнул он с непривычной злостью.</p><p>— Из кого? — опасно повысив голос, спросил Рон, поднимаясь со своей кровати и делая шаг к гриффиндорцу. Тот сжал кулаки.</p><p>— Из тех, кто верит этому бреду!</p><p>— Что, твоя мать, начитавшаяся Пророка, побоялась отпустить тебя в Хогвартс? — высоким, притворно-удивленным голосом полюбопытствовал Гарри, прерывая их перебранку. Симус резко повернулся к нему и покраснел.</p><p>— Какой ты догадливый! Лучше скажи, на кой тебе понадобилось...</p><p>— Симус, — Дин подошел к другу и крепко ухватил его за плечо. В его взгляде, брошенном на Гарри, было извинение и сожаление, — угомонись, достал уже.</p><p>Финниган обиженно посмотрел на него, дернул плечом, развернулся и пошел к своей кровати. Гарри так и стоял, глядя на него и сжимая в руках пижамные штаны, — он ждал, что Симус выкинет еще что-нибудь, но тот, видимо, вознамерился игнорировать его теперь и злобно презирать. Впрочем, это более чем устраивало Гарри. Он знал, что это только начало и Симус — вовсе не последний в очереди тех, кто будет смотреть на него с неприязнью и опаской. </p><p>Слова не шли на язык, и в спальне воцарилось неловкое молчание. Дин принялся расклеивать новые плакаты над своей кроватью, а Финниган демонстративно повернулся к Гарри спиной. Невилл растерянно поглядывал на мальчишек.</p><p>Никто не проронил ни слова до тех пор, пока не пришло время отбоя. Гарри пожелал всем спокойной ночи и быстро задернул полог, тут же накладывая на него Заглушающие Чары. Он не мог контролировать свои приступы и не хотел пугать ребят: его и так уже называли сумасшедшим, и юноше не хотелось, чтобы ситуация усугубилась. Симус бы точно растрепал об этом всей школе.</p><p>Сна, конечно, не было ни в одном глазу. Гарри сел и достал Карту Мародеров, которой за лето ни разу не пользовался. Чернильные змейки поползли по пергаменту, очерчивая территорию школы. Глядя на это, мальчик не мог поверить в то, что он вернулся, что он снова в Хогвартсе, — казалось, реальность вот-вот рассыплется и он вновь окажется в пыльном доме на Гриммо 12. Гарри никак не мог вместить в себя атмосферу Хогвартса — замок будто бы не принимал его обратно. В конце концов, три месяца назад он уже попрощался со школой, решив, что больше никогда сюда не вернется.</p><p>Юноша погладил теплую ткань полога: он скучал.</p><p>Карта не сказала ему ничего нового. Гарри нечего было искать, наоборот, знакомые имена причиняли ему боль. Через пару минут он убрал Карту под подушку и постарался улечься поудобней. Нужно было смириться с мыслью, что этот Хогвартс — новый для него, потому что теперь все совсем иначе.</p><p> </p><p>Когда утром Гарри и Рон спустились в гостиную, их уже ждала Гермиона. Девочка сидела на диванчике рядом с камином и перебирала книги в своей сумке. На доске появилось расписание уроков, и мальчики первым делом отправились к нему.</p><p>— Вот же черт, — воскликнул Рон, прочитав уроки на понедельник для четвертого курса. — Два Снейпа подряд! Что может быть хуже сдвоенного зельеварения первыми уроками в понедельник?</p><p>— Сдвоенное зельеварение, после которого идет сдвоенная трансфигурация, — вздохнул Гарри, ткнув пальцем в четверг. Он обернулся к Гермионе и тут же наткнулся на парочку любопытных взглядов. Это были девицы-второкурсницы, почти не скрывающие своих разговоров и интереса. Одна из них показалась Гарри довольно знакомой, и через пару секунд он вдруг вспомнил: это была Ромильда Вейн. Она настойчиво пыталась стать его девушкой, когда он учился на шестом курсе: из-за ее шоколада, пропитанного любовным зельем, Рон чуть не погиб.</p><p>Впрочем, виной был не шоколад, а медовуха. Медовуха, отравленная Драко Малфоем.</p><p>— У меня такое объемное расписание, — сказала Гермиона, поднимаясь со своего места. Она не обратила на девочек никакого внимания, хотя Ромильда покосилась на нее весьма раздраженно. Гарри мысленно закатил глаза. — Из-за сдвоенного зельеварения у меня повсюду сдвоенные руны!</p><p>— Неужели ты жалуешься на нагрузку? — изумился Рон. Друзья направились к выходу из гостиной. Учеников утром было не так уж много, и Гарри почти смог позабыть о чужом назойливом внимании. </p><p>— Вовсе нет, — поправила его Гермиона, — но сдвоенные руны — это не очень удобно. Нужно разбавлять знания, чтобы они лучше улеглись. К тому же, мы работаем в парах и иногда партнер попадается не слишком хороший.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — весело поприветствовала их Полная Дама, когда ребята вышли в коридор. </p><p>— Доброе, — отозвался Гарри. Мельком обернувшись, он увидел на картине спящую Виолетту и край бочонка, торчащий из-за рамы. </p><p>— Не забудьте, что пароль изменился, — проговорила им Дама вслед. — Новый пароль: «Апельсиновая корка».</p><p>— Надеюсь, в этом году у нас не будет проектных работ, — пожаловался Рон. — Я не хочу снова работать со слизеринцами.</p><p>— Уверена, что будут, — почти радостно произнесла Гермиона. Друзья вышли к лестницам и чуть не столкнулись с группой когтевранцев, идущих от своей башни. Среди них была Чжоу, и Гарри невольно втянул голову в плечи. Гермиона тем временем продолжала разглагольствовать, ожидая, когда нужная лестница подъедет к ним: — Проектные работы очень важны, так как они показывают, насколько ты готов работать в команде и собирать материал по определенной теме. К тому же, это определенный вызов — ты же любишь азарт.</p><p>— Не такой азарт, — вздохнул Рон. Когтевранцы с интересом посматривали на них, и он заметно стушевался.</p><p>Наконец, нужная лестница плавно подъехала, и компания двинулась вниз. Вскоре они спустились на первый этаж, но до Большого Зала им пришлось идти вместе. Гарри чувствовал себя немного неловко: среди когтевранцев был незнакомый парень с черными волосами и голубыми глазами, который смотрел на юношу так пристально, будто пытался просверлить в нем дыру. Но в Зале они разминулись, и гриффиндорцы отправились к своему столу. Рядом с Фредом и Джорджем были свободные места, и Гарри постарался как можно быстрей плюхнуться на скамью под боком у Фреда.</p><p>— Чего вы такие невеселые? — полюбопытствовал Джордж, старательно намазывая джем на тост.</p><p>— У нас первыми уроками сдвоенное зельеварение, — пожаловался Рон. Он кинул взгляд на преподавательский стол и поджал губы. Гарри проследил направление его взгляда: Снейп присутствовал на завтраке. Он не выглядел лучше, но и заболевать и отменять уроки явно не спешил. Профессор медленно ел овсянку, и на его лице застыло выражение крайнего недовольства. Впрочем, причиной подобного состояния мог быть Грозный Глаз, с которым у Снейпа были весьма натянутые отношения и который занял должность, которую много лет хотел занять зельевар.</p><p>— Не устал его рассматривать? — шепнул Фред Гарри на ухо, и мальчик тут же дернулся. </p><p>— Я его не рассматриваю, — буркнул он.</p><p>— Зато у нас сегодня Грюм, — похвастался Джордж. — Узнаем, каков он в преподавании.</p><p>Ребята обсуждали уроки и завтракали до тех пор, пока не прилетела совиная почта. Гарри не ждал письма, но все равно поднял взгляд. Среди серо-бурой массы не мелькнуло ни одного белого пера, но Гарри успел уцепить взглядом черного филина, скользнувшего к столу за его спиной. Каким бы невыносимым ни было желание обернуться, Гарри сдержался. Он ощутил вдруг странное, щекочущее чувство предвкушения — юноша не знал, как смотреть Малфою в лицо.</p><p>Почтовая сова принесла Гермионе Ежедневный Пророк. Положив в мешочек нужную сумму и проводив птицу взглядом, девочка развернула газету и тут же ахнула. Все, кто сидел рядом с ними, разом подались к ней, стремясь заглянуть через плечо и узнать, что за страшную новость принесло сегодняшнее утро.</p><p>— «Крупный теракт в центре Лондона! Чья вина — маглов или волшебников?» — громко прочитала Гермиона заголовок. Гарри тут же напрягся и прижался к столу, его сердце заколотилось.</p><p>— Читай вслух, — попросил Рон. Остальные закивали, а Невилл даже прекратил кромсать омлет, чтобы послушать.</p><p>Гермиона развернула статью и начала читать: </p><p>— Вчера в центре Лондона, на станции метро Вестминстер, произошел взрыв, в результате которого пострадало около двухсот человек. Работы по поиску людей под завалами не прекращаются, число погибших растет. Неизвестно, что послужило причиной взрыва и кто его устроил, — магловская полиция уже занимается расследованием, но пока что никаких улик не обнаружено, и это наводит на мысль, что в организации взрыва участвовали волшебники. Недавние события, касающиеся распространяющихся в магическом обществе беспокойных слухов, повлекли за собой череду неприятных последствий, и взрыв в главной части Лондона мог быть одной из них. Министерство Магии не собирается оставлять магловское правительство в беде: Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж уже встретился с премьер-министром маглов и пообещал ему всестороннюю поддержку, если этот теракт был не единственным прецедентом и за ним последуют другие. Пока что волшебники из сектора по борьбе с неправомерным использованием магии и Аврората ищут присутствие магического поля на разрушенной станции, нахождение которого вызовет новую волну беспокойств в нашем обществе. Не так давно Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы Хогвартс и бывший глава Визенгамота, утверждал, что темный волшебник, именуемый себя Тем-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть, воскрес из мертвых и продолжил свою антиправительскую деятельность, — в доказательство мистер Дамблдор приводит показания юного Гарри Поттера и побег нескольких заключенных Азкабана, устроенный Сириусом Блэком. Многих взволновал вопрос: если работники Министерства обнаружат следы магического вмешательства на станции Вестминстер, не будет ли это значить, что мистер Дамблдор и Гарри Поттер были правы?<br/>Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж призывает всех сохранять спокойствие, напоминая, что волшебники, нападающие на маглов, встречались во все времена, и это вовсе не означает возвращение Того-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть. Люциус Малфой, недавно подвергавшийся клевете со стороны Гарри Поттера и благополучно обеливший свою репутацию, готов материально помочь следствию и пожертвовать деньги на восстановление станции, если окажется, что она была разрушена волшебниками... </p><p>Гермиона вдруг резко прекратила читать и с такой силой хлопнула газетой по столу, что ее кубок с соком закачался и не упал лишь потому, что Невилл вовремя его подхватил.</p><p>— Все ясно, — яростно произнесла Гермиона, отодвигая от себя газету. — Все ясно!</p><p>— Что тебе ясно, Гермиона? — спросил Фред.</p><p>— Я уверена в том, что этот теракт — дело рук Сами-Знаете-Кого, — зашептала Гермиона, наклонившись к столу. Все, кто сидел вокруг, тоже наклонились, и только Симус отодвинулся в сторону. Он посмотрел на заинтересованного Дина как на предателя и отвернулся. — И я думаю, автор этой статьи остановился в шаге от того, чтобы объявить, что это Гарри с Дамблдором устроили этот взрыв.</p><p>— Но ведь это бред, — воскликнул Невилл. — Никто не поверит в то, что это дело рук Дамблдора! И уж тем более Гарри!</p><p>— Поверят, если люди вроде Люциуса Малфоя будут контролировать то, что выходит в прессу, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в газету, попав ровнехонько в лицо Фаджа на обложке. — Этот взрыв может быть не последним.</p><p>— Метро — это поезда под землей? — спросил Рон. Гарри кивнул, а Фред и Джордж, внимательно слушающие Гермиону, покачали головами. — Почему именно это место?</p><p>Гермиона округлила глаза, взглянув на приятеля. </p><p>— Рон, это же один из главных центров города! На станции Вестминстер находится здание магловского парламента!</p><p>— И Биг-Бен, — негромко вставил Невилл.</p><p>— Думаешь, Волдеморт хотел уничтожить парламент? — спросил Гарри, не обращая внимания на то, как все вокруг вздрогнули.</p><p>— Тогда он бы взорвал парламент, — разумно предположил Джордж.</p><p>— А может Сами-Знаете-Кто тут ни при чем, — вдруг вставила Лаванда. — Магглы постоянно что-то взрывают.</p><p>Гермиона задумчиво пожевала губу.</p><p>— Посмотрим, что они напишут в следующем выпуске, — она посмотрела на Гарри, и юноша понял, что их мысли схожи. Слишком много совпадений. Волдеморт бы не прошел мимо своей слабости: он любил убивать.</p><p>Гарри кинул взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола. Большинство профессоров тоже держали в руках Ежедневный Пророк и обеспокоенно переговаривались. Только Грозный Глаз хранил молчание, и оба его глаза — и обычный, и магический — были устремлены прямо на Гарри. Гриффиндорец мотнул головой и отвернулся, ощутив, что чужое внимание сжимает его со всех сторон. Он поднял взгляд на пуффендуйский стол, к которому сидел лицом, и совсем не удивился, наткнувшись на тяжелый, внимательный взгляд.</p><p>Седрик Диггори и его извечный красноволосый друг сидели рядом. Перед ними тоже лежал Ежедневный Пророк, и красноволосый то и дело шептал что-то Седрику на ухо и бил ладонью по газете. Но Гарри почти не обращал на него внимания: он смотрел только на Седрика и пытался понять, о чем тот думает. Лицо Диггори было непроницаемым, только меж бровей залегла крошечная складка — взгляда он не отводил, словно расплачиваясь за все те дни, которые Гарри его не видел. Гриффиндорец совсем не к месту вспомнил, что подобная ситуация была между ними в начале третьего курса: сейчас все просто было серьезней и тяжелей. Все изменилось, и между ними стояли смерть и предательство, а не взаимное смущение от возбуждения в ванной. Гарри отстраненно отметил, что за лето Седрик стал еще красивей, — это не помогло ему сохранить внутренний покой.</p><p>Наконец, Диггори повернул голову, и Гарри быстро, будто испугавшись, отвернулся.</p><p>— Ты должен спросить об этом у Дамблдора, — зашептала Гермиона так тихо, что только Гарри и Рон могли ее слышать. — Или у Снейпа.</p><p>— Даже если мы узнаем правду, это никак не поможет остановить Волдеморта, — Гарри вообще не представлял, что может им помочь.</p><p>— Мы будем знать правду — иногда этого достаточно, чтобы бороться. Может, Орден сможет установить дежурство или еще что-нибудь... </p><p>— Я спрошу, — пообещал Гарри, чтобы прервать поток рассуждений. Его это угнетало, потому что юноша знал, что успех компании против Волдеморта целиком и полностью зависит от него. Он не хотел лишний раз вспоминать об этом.</p><p>Реакция на произошедшее в Лондоне была неоднозначной. Большинство, как и Лаванда, отмахивались, сбрасывая происшествие на периодические катастрофы в мире маглов, виной которым часто становились религия или политический протест, но кто-то, округлив глаза, обращал внимание на череду странных совпадений. Многие гриффиндорцы были на стороне Гарри, но и среди них были такие, как Симус. Когтевранцы с явным недоверием и холодностью косились на Гарри, а пуффендуйцы, кажется, до сих пор злились из-за Турнира. </p><p>Гарри точно знал одно: всему Слизерину известна правда. И, конечно, студенты змеиного факультета не собирались показывать этого.</p><p>Рон и Гарри отправились обратно в Башню, чтобы забрать свои сумки, а Гермиона побежала в библиотеку, надеясь успеть найти нужную литературу до первого урока.</p><p>— Потом все разберут, — объяснила она. Гарри решил, что подруга скрывает что-то от них, но у него не было желания разгадывать причины ее поступков. Путь до Башни Гриффиндора был неблизким, и ребята поспешили к лестницам. Опаздывать в первый день к хмурому Снейпу было чревато неприятными последствиями.</p><p>Гарри и Рон так спешили, что пришли к кабинету зельеварения даже раньше положенного. В подземельях было прохладно и пахло чем-то кислым. Гермионы еще не было, но остальные гриффиндорцы уже были на месте и ждали, когда Снейп откроет дверь. Они со скучающим видом жались к одной из стен, вяло пролистывая учебники и болтая, в то время как у другой стены стояли слизеринцы. Они насмешливо посмотрели на Гарри, когда тот спустился с лестницы: мальчик ожидал, что над ним будут насмехаться, и никак не отреагировал, но он не был готов к тому, что Малфой, встречу с которым он невольно представлял раз за разом, на него даже не взглянет.</p><p>Гарри понадобился всего лишь секундный взгляд на него, чтобы дом на площади Гриммо отпустил юношу и тяжелые руки Хогвартса опустились на плечи. На мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас все вернется на круги своя, что привычная школьная жизнь обрушится на него, словно водопад, но этого не происходило. Малфой не поворачивал головы, и весь его образ — весь он — был незнакомым и чужим. Драко стоял, привалившись к стене, чуть согнув одну ногу и скрестив руки на груди, и с неприятным выражением на лице слушал Нотта. Тот говорил совсем тихо, но торопливо, и Малфой то и дело морщился и раздраженно сдувал прядь, выбившуюся из его идеальной прически, делающей его взрослей и строже. Он, и правда, вырос, плечи стали шире, а черты лица заострились, — Гарри вдруг понял, что никак не может вспомнить, как выглядел Драко в их последнюю встречу, как будто этот Малфой, гораздо более реальный, затмил того. Как будто это были разные люди.</p><p>— Как думаете, о чем они говорят? — зашептал Рон, обращаясь одновременно и к Гарри, и к Невиллу. Долгопупс пожал плечами: перед зельеварением он явно не был настроен на размышления. Как и Гарри, который принялся упрямо разглядывать свои ботинки, приводя мысли в порядок.</p><p>Все было правильно.  </p><p>Гермиона пришла за пару секунд до того, как Снейп неожиданно распахнул дверь, будто надеясь прибить ей кого-нибудь. Он оглядел собравшихся учеников тяжелым черным взглядом и запустил в кабинет, пропахший зельями и за лето ставший еще более мрачным и пугающим. Гарри сел на свое привычное место рядом с Роном. Остальные тоже расселись.</p><p>Снейп какое-то время молча стоял перед классом. Никто не рисковал перешептываться и переглядываться, но он все равно ждал чего-то. Повисла такая глухая тишина, что Гарри казалось, будто он слышит, как бьется сердце Рона. Наконец, Снейп заговорил:</p><p>— Надеюсь, никто из вас не думает, что, получив удовлетворительную оценку в прошлом году, вы овладели искусством зельеварения на должном уровне? — он оглядел класс с таким недовольным видом, будто ждал, что кто-то сейчас вскочит и признается, что думает именно так. — В этом году мы будем работать только с ядами, и я сильно сомневаюсь в том, что, хотя бы половина из вас справится с заданиями на должном уровне. Все, что мы пройдем на этом курсе, будет включено в экзаменационные вопросы на СОВ, которые ваш курс будет сдавать в следующем году. Хочу напомнить, что те, — Снейп прожег Невилла взглядом, — кто решил, что если не сдавать выборочный ЖАБА по зельеварению, то и учить предмет не нужно, глубоко заблуждаются: большинство магических университетов запрашивают зельеварение как одну из основных дисциплин, — Снейп снова замолк. Гарри таращился на него, не зная, чем еще занять себя: все слова о важности зельеварения пролетали мимо него. — Сегодня вы начнете варить Румынское зелье, приготовление которого занимает две недели, и антидот к нему. Румынское зелье известно тем, что оно медленно омертвляет ткани человека или животного, в чей организм оно попало. Антидот к нему сходен с зельем, которое пьют вампиры, чтобы больше походить на людей и ненадолго уменьшить тягу к крови. Когда вы приготовите это зелье, то проверите его на мышах.</p><p>Гермиона вздрогнула. Гарри и Рон быстро переглянулись, и каждый подумал об одном и том же: подруга уже готова разразиться тирадой в защиту мышей.</p><p>Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и вся доска разом оказалась исписана плотными строчками рецепта. </p><p>— Список ингредиентов вы найдете на седьмой странице учебника, последовательность действий на доске. Вашим домашним заданием будет написать эссе о свойствах Румынского зелья, включающее историческую справку и подробности применения в наши дни.</p><p>Снейп вернулся за свой стол, а ученики, страдальчески вздохнув, поплелись к шкафчикам с ингредиентами.</p><p>— Если по вашей вине умрет хоть одна мышь, — тихо, но твердо произнесла Гермиона, посмотрев на Гарри и Рона тяжелым взглядом. Невилл спрятался за ее спиной, — то вы у меня только и будете делать, что писать эссе!</p><p>— Да хорошо, хорошо, — Рон тут же принялся листать учебник, громко шурша страницами. </p><p>Приготовление зелья было делом долгим и неинтересным. Гарри казалось, что иногда он просто отключался и засыпал, автоматически нарезая очередную траву или несчастного жука. Рядом бубнил Рон, у которого опять что-то не резалось, а за ним Гермиона шепотом читала Невиллу лекцию о том, что он сделал не так и почему зелье фиолетовое. У него даже не было сил смотреть по сторонам: Малфой сидел у дальней стены, а в проходе обосновалась Паркинсон, так и норовившая пихнуть Гарри локтем. Приятного было мало. </p><p>Лишь в середине урока Гарри, отправившийся за новой порцией панцирей скарабеев (прошлую он испортил, не заметив, что толочь нужно было вместе с «красными орешками»), заметил кое-что, нарушившее его тоску на уроке. Проходя мимо стола Снейпа, он кинул быстрый взгляд в записи, которые тот просматривал, изредка что-то помечая: листы пергамента были испещрены формулами, смутно напоминающими химические, и быстрыми, резкими рисунками, изображающими силуэт человеческой головы. Один из листов, отложенный в сторону, был особенным: в самом конце красовалась надпись, обведенная несколькими жирными линиями. Гарри невольно замедлил шаг, вытягивая шею, но тут же наткнулся на раздраженный взгляд профессора.</p><p>— Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер, — сухо бросил тот, — за излишнее любопытство. Лучше направьте свое рвение на достижение удовлетворительного результата.</p><p>Гарри прищурился и поджал губы, но промолчал. Он забрал все необходимое из шкафчика и вернулся к своему столу, по дороге, чуть не столкнувшись с недовольным Забини. Блейз вытащил из шкафа какую-то черную банку, показавшуюся Гарри смутно знакомой, и потопал обратно.</p><p>— У нас что, минус? — спросил Рон, не обративший на Забини никакого внимания и косящийся в сторону Снейпа. — Мы еще ни одного балла не заработали.</p><p>— Бывает, — вздохнул Гарри. Баллы его не волновали, и до конца урока он думал только о листе, который увидел. Отчего-то юноша был уверен в содержимом, но его поражало то, что Снейп работал даже на уроках. Насколько безнадежным было его положение? Это очень волновало Гарри, но у него была надежда, что та последняя запись означала успех.</p><p>— Спроси у него про газету, — шепнула Гермиона, когда они начали разливать результаты по колбам, чтобы убрать в дальний шкаф. Гарри был доволен тем, что у него получилось: зелье было сероватым, и мальчик посчитал, что этот оттенок и означает «отливающий сталью». Правда, на вид зелье Гермионы отливало сталью чуть сильней, но его зелье хотя бы не было зеленым, как у Симуса. </p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но все равно решил попытаться. Он так давно не оставался после уроков, чтобы спросить что-нибудь у Снейпа, что этот момент показался ему отражением прошлого.</p><p>И он остался сидеть. Снейп не поднимал головы, а студенты, проходящие мимо, косились на него, не оставляя сомнений, что уже за дверью они начнут перемалывать ему косточки. Гарри опустил лицо, когда мимо него прошли Малфой и Паркинсон; он вздрогнул, на секунду ощутив колыхание воздуха. Гриффиндорец не знал, как ему относиться ко всему этому, он никогда еще не бывал в подобной ситуации. Но, видимо, Драко принял решение просто не видеть его, раз уж вести себя так, как во времена их вражды, не получалось.</p><p>Гарри, наверное, в сотый раз сказал себе, что это правильно. Ему просто нужно было думать о других вещах, не вспоминать о злополучном третьем курсе, превращавшем его жизнь то в Рай, то в Ад.</p><p>Однако ему не давала покоя мелкая, но острая мысль: под крышей Гриффиндорской Башни, в спальне, на самом дне чемодана он хранил броню Малфоя. И Драко не мог просто забыть об этом.</p><p>— Профессор, — подал Гарри голос, когда даже через три минуты после того, как класс опустел, Снейп не обратил на него внимания. Юноша всем телом ощущал волны раздражения, идущие от него.</p><p>— Что вам нужно, Поттер? — тот непривычно резко отбросил от себя перо. Гарри поджал губы: он вовсе не хотел становиться тем, на ком Снейп таки сорвет свое плохое настроение.</p><p>— Уверен, Вы читали газеты.</p><p>— С этой проблемой Вам нужно идти к Дамблдору, а не отвлекать меня от работы, — глубокий голос Снейпа стал тихим и почти шипящим.</p><p>— А я не хочу идти к Дамблдору, — Гарри встал со своего места, схватив сумку, и подошел к первой парте. Все было так, как и раньше, но в то же время все было совсем по-другому. — Вы можете ответить мне?</p><p>— Вы не задали вопроса.</p><p>— За этим стоит Волдеморт?</p><p>Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто Гарри сморозил невиданную глупость. Он быстрым движением достал из кармана палочку и наложил на дверь Заглушающие чары, а потом осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к переносице. Гриффиндорец совсем не подумал о том, что Снейп, вероятно, болен и ему не стоит сердиться.</p><p>— Такой вопрос мог бы задать Долгопупс, а не Вы.</p><p>Гарри бы оскорбился, если бы внезапно эта тема не стала важна для него.</p><p>— Он чего-то добивается? Или это просто... убийства?</p><p>— Вы думаете, Темный Лорд делится со мной планами? Если Вы не забыли, я сейчас нахожусь... на испытательном сроке.</p><p>— Я ни за что не поверю, что Вы не разузнали все, что могли, — твердо сказал Гарри. Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него, нахмурившись и чуть сморщив нос. </p><p>— Я разузнал все, что мог, — наконец проговорил он, — но эти знания не помогут ни предотвратить следующие нападения, ни как-либо изменить ситуацию. Сейчас Темный Лорд не будет устраивать массовые убийства ради удовольствия, Вы должны это понимать — все его действия служат определенной цели.</p><p>— Он хочет выставить это в таком свете, чтобы люди начали думать, что к этому теракту имеет отношение Дамблдор?</p><p>— У вас логика гриффиндорца, Поттер, но мисс Грейнджер верно уловила направление. </p><p>Гарри стушевался. В прошлом Волдеморт не делал ничего подобного, и он не представлял, как можно остановить его. Мысли юноши всегда были сосредоточены только на Томе Реддле, на точечном его уничтожении, а глобальные военные и политические действия были для него чужды.</p><p>— И.... что же делать? — спросил он скорей у письменного стола, чем у Снейпа. Но ответил все-таки зельевар:</p><p>— Вам — ничего. Оставьте подобные заботы Дамблдору и старайтесь использовать свою <i>уникальную связь</i>, чтобы узнать хоть что-нибудь о крестраже.</p><p>— Вы не верите, что я смогу это сделать?</p><p>— Я вообще не слишком убежден в Ваших талантах, — уголок губ Снейпа искривился, но тон его голоса чуть изменился, — но если кто и может достать решение этой проблемы из воздуха, то только Вы.</p><p>Гарри опустил голову, задумавшись. Наверное, он отнимал у Снейпа драгоценное время, но тот терпеливо ждал, глядя на него. Все-таки он был преподавателем.</p><p>— А Ваше зелье? — Гарри резко поднял лицо и посмотрел на стопку пергаментов. — Какую роль оно играет?</p><p>— Достаточно важную, но не решающую, — зельевар взглянул на лист, что лежал перед ним.</p><p>— И когда оно будет готово?</p><p>Снейп посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. Юноша ощутил странную тягу и давление, как будто что-то сжало его со всех сторон, — он словно и забыл, какими страшными и поглощающими могут быть глаза его профессора. Снейп был болен, но его взгляд был все таким же твердым и невозмутимым.</p><p>— Оно готово.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Грозный Глаз Грюм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дул сильный холодный ветер, несущий с собой запах соли и шум моря. Внизу, за кривым обрывом, бились волны, яростные в своем бессилии: они будто хотели смести скалу прочь, уничтожить эти камни, превратив их в песок, но не могли этого сделать. Над морем висели тяжелые серые тучи, набухшие от воды; они медленно ворочались, не желая поддаваться порывам воздуха и плыть на юг.</p><p>Гарри стоял у самого края утеса и смотрел вниз. Черные, бурлящие воды манили его своей непоколебимой силой, дикой грацией и смертельной хищностью. Они были холодны и безжалостны, но в их сущности не было злобы: они просто делали то, ради чего рождались из белой пены и темных глубин. Гарри был восхищен и пленен ими; ветер, что трепал темные волосы мальчика и забирался под растянутый cвитeр, казалось, хотел поднять его — невероятная легкость охватывала все тело Гарри, и он почти знал, что крошечное усилие поможет ему воспарить.</p><p>В самом низу утеса, там, где острые, как лезвия, скалы образовывали крошечную бухточку, была пещера. Гарри бы не заметил ее, если бы почерневшее, наверняка размякшее и покрывшееся склизкими водорослями бревно, которое волны так причудливо бросали друг другу, мечтая сломать, не угодило в эту бухту и не вплыло куда-то внутрь, откуда его спустя какое-то время вновь выбила вода. Гарри обратил на это внимание: спуститься вниз было бы невозможно в прилив, но, если вода отойдет достаточно далеко, возможно, туда можно заплыть...</p><p>Или же можно найти другой путь в пещеру. Чуть в стороне утес осыпался, и по нему можно было спуститься к острым скалам внизу. Возможно, там были достаточно устойчивые обломки, ведущие внутрь. Если бы кто-нибудь разведал это место...  </p><p>Гарри не собирался делать это сам. Он был достаточно разумен, чтобы оценить опасность подобного приключения. Но вот остальные ребята были глупы, безответственны и жалки. Они носились по поляне, игpaя в мяч и бадминтон, косясь в сторону Гарри и обрыва за его спиной: их воспитательница строго-настрого запретила им приближаться к краю, но, заметив там Гарри, лишь устало закрыла глаза. Она выглядела скорей напуганной и растерянной, чем грозной и готовой соблюдать дисциплину. Гарри прищурился, презрительно и насмешливо глядя на ребят: сколько усилий он должен приложить, чтобы заставить их сменить свои бессмысленные игры на кое-что более интересное? </p><p>Он справится с этим. Однажды он заставил кролика забраться на стропила и там, запутавшись в веревках, повеситься. Эти дети были такими же кроликами: несмышлёными, маленькими и слабыми. Некоторые из них мечтали стать хищниками, но их зубы были слишком тупыми, а когти — короткими. Все, кто думал, что сможет причинить Гарри вред, все, кто осмеливался открыто выказывать ему свою неприязнь в лицо, — все они пожалели об этом. Их ненависть смешалась со страхом и вожделением, которое эти дети испытывали к нему, и Гарри мог умело управлять ими. Ему нужно было приложить лишь крошечное усилие.</p><p>— Деннис, — крикнул он, уставившись на мальчика, который стоял чуть в стороне и ждал, когда кто-нибудь уступит ему ракетку. Бишоп подскочил на месте, вздрогнув, и обернулся. Его лицо, усыпанное веснушками, вытянулось, когда он понял, кто зовет его. Гарри никак не отреагировал на испуг и изумление на его лице и лишь приказал: </p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Деннис послушно поплелся в его сторону. Подойдя поближе, он сгорбился и исподволь уставился на Гарри.</p><p>— Пошли смотреть пещеру внизу, — сказал Гарри. Деннис сглотнул. Он окинул мальчишку внимательным взглядом и решил, что, если они уйдут вдвоем и с Деннисом что-то случится, возникнет крайне подозрительная ситуация. Нужно было взять еще кого-нибудь, и, посмотрев в сторону ребят и воспитательницы, он остановил свой выбор на тощей светловолосой девочке по имени Эми Бенсон. Ни с ней, ни с Деннисом у них не было ссор и споров, никто бы не смог ему ничего предъявить.</p><p>— Эми. Иди сюда! — крикнул он. Девчонка выказала куда более ярый энтузиазм, она почти сразу бросила свой зеленый мяч и поспешила к нему. Ее лицо было розовым то ли от ветра, то ли от смущения, но Гарри не было до этого дела. Деннис и Эми казались ему пустыми картонными фигурами, и он не испытывал никаких эмоций, глядя на них.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросила Эми Бенсон, поправляя бант на голове.</p><p>— Мы идем смотреть пещеру внизу. Пойдем с нами.</p><p>— Но миссис Горли запретила нам...</p><p>— Она ничего нам не сделает, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Мы просто осматриваем окрестности.</p><p>— Внизу очень опасно... — тихо произнес Деннис, с нескрываемым ужасом глядя вниз с утеса. Высота была не такой уж большой, но он все равно весь дрожал.</p><p>— Мы будем крайне осторожны. Но вы никому не должны говорить, где вы были. Мы просто спустимся с холма и подойдем к осыпавшемуся краю. Вы поняли?</p><p>— Да! — воскликнула Эми, не скрывающая своей радости по поводу того, что Гарри сам позвал ее. Деннис лишь выдохнул:</p><p>— Да, Том.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри резко проснулся. Он тяжело дышал, сжавшись в комочек и отбросив одеяло в сторону, и дрожал. Его лицо и спина были мокрыми от пота, а воздух казался жарким и удушливым. Шрам пульсировал от медленно угасающей боли. Вокруг сгущалась темнота, и Гарри резким, слепым движением распахнул полог, разрушая чары. </p><p>Стало прохладней. В спальне царил полумрак, а за окном уже брезжил рассвет: темные облака окрашивались в легкий золотистый цвет. Гарри уставился на этот свет как на спасительную тропу, ведущую его прочь из темного леса: он хотел выбраться из постели, но руки были так слабы, что не смогли выдержать его вес. Он чуть не упал на пол, но вовремя удержался, вжавшись в матрас.</p><p>Гарри не понимал, что с ним произошло. Он чувствовал страх, и этот страх шел из самого сердца: все его инстинкты словно визжали, призывая юношу обратить внимание на опасность. Ему казалось, что холодные серые руки тянутся к нему, касаются его головы, а длинные пальцы оплетают его лоб. Это жуткое ощущение было таким реальным, что Гарри не выдержал, — замолотил ногами по постели, отбрасывая одеяло, и с трудом сел. Поднявшись, он нетвердой походкой отправился в ванную, стараясь не шуметь, — не хватало еще разбудить кого-нибудь. Спрятавшись в ванной комнате, он тут же запер за собой дверь, тяжело оперся о раковину и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вопреки его ожиданиям, он выглядел не так уж ужасно: растрепанные волосы, покрасневшие щеки, одна из которых была пересечена неровным росчерком шрама, и блестящие глаза. Он был собой, только собой и никем иным.</p><p>Гарри долго умывался холодной водой, смывая с себя сновидение. Он не был уверен в том, что это просто сон: такой реальной была картина, которую юноша видел. Мальчику казалось, он ощущает вкус соли на губах, запах морского бриза и касания холодного ветра, ловко забирающегося под cвитep. Гарри стало холодно от этого воспоминания — виной тому была ледяная вода в кране или же присутствие назойливых образов в его мозгу? — и он обхватил себя руками. </p><p>Гриффиндорец не должен был видеть во снах детство Тома Реддла. Он не должен был быть им. Это было неправильно и ненормально, юноша никогда не сталкивался с подобным. Он бы понял, если бы ему привиделись те короткие мгновения, которые он и Дамблдор наблюдали в Омуте Памяти, но Гарри никогда не стоял на вершине этого обрыва и не видел сирот из приюта, где вырос Волдеморт.</p><p>Что-то происходило между ними, связь менялась, и это беспокоило Гарри. Если он мог проникнуть в прошлое Волдеморта и отщипнуть от него настолько чувственный кусок, то что помешает Тому Реддлу проделать то же самое с его памятью? Может, он сделал это прямо сегодня?</p><p>Гарри затрясло. Его память хранила множество действительно важных секретов. Мальчик уже не был уверен в том, что окклюменция, которой он так старательно учился, может помочь ему: Волдеморт был превосходным легилиментом и окклюментом, но даже он не мог закрыться от вторжения Гарри в его память.</p><p>Гарри был точно уверен в том, что он не хочет вновь оказаться там. Юноша не хотел видеть Волдеморта, он ненавидел его всем своим существом и теперь чувствовал себя больным и грязным. Ему казалось, что он забрался туда, где еще никого не было, в самое сердце тьмы. Гриффиндорец не знал, почему и как, и он боялся.</p><p>Волдеморт мог подчинить его тело. Он уже делал это однажды, но испытал при этом невыносимую боль. Но все же он мог — если бы Том Реддл научился превозмогать боль, то смог ли контролировать его? Гарри сжал руками свою голову, массируя виски: он не мог разобраться в происходящем. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто бы дал объяснение, но такого человека не существовало. То, что происходило, было лишь между ним и Волдемортом, и Гарри искренне надеялся, что его заклятый враг не имеет к произошедшему прямого отношения.</p><p>Гарри не мог больше сидеть в ванной и рассматривать себя в зеркале. Он боялся, что в какой-то момент отражение изменится. Мальчик вышел в прохладную спальню и прислушался к умиротворяющим звукам чужого спокойного сна. Никто из ребят не переживал того, что пережил Гарри, и, расскажи он им, они бы не смогли понять всей глубины ужаса, перед которым тот внезапно очутился. Он будто всматривался в черную бездну, прекрасно зная, что эта бездна всматривается в него.</p><p>Гарри переоделся, застелил постель — спать юноша, разумеется, не собирался. Он собрал сумку, даже почитал немного учебник, сидя на кpoвaти. За окном бушевал рассвет, облака — розовые и золотые — мягко скользили по небу, и эта нежная, умиротворяющая картина резко отличалась от холодных бушующих волн на безымянном утесе. Гарри встал и подошел к окну, стараясь не разбудить тихо похрапывающего Невилла. Золотые и багряные деревья на фоне вечнозеленых елей создавали прекрасную картину. Окрестности Хогвартса были живописными, и Гарри было жаль слизеринцев и пуффендуйцев, которые не могли любоваться ими из своих окон. Над лесом поднялась стая черных птиц, тут же скрывшаяся в чаще, а в середине озера будто бы мелькнуло что-то большое и ленивое, но тут же исчезло, и Гарри не мог ручаться в том, что он видел кальмара.</p><p>Решение пришло неожиданно, но Гарри подивился, как он не додумался до него раньше. Мальчик знал один отличный способ избавиться от мрачных мыслей и заставить тело стать легким, наполненным воздухом. Ему необходимо было убежать из этой спальни, и он, вытащив из-под кpoвaти Снежную Гарпию, отправился на улицу.</p><p>Погода была просто чудесной. Холодный воздух избавлял его от лихорадочного жара, ветер прогонял прочь все его мысли, оставляя в голове только холод и свист. Дождя явно не намечалось, и небо казалось безмерно огромным и прекрасным. Гарри долго летал, не думая ни о чем, кроме самого полета и вида внизу. Он то почти касался ногами водной глади, летя над озером и пытаясь в темной воде увидеть очертания водных существ, то взлетал над деревьями, опасаясь острых верхушек елей. Гарри поднялся на крышу Астрономической Башни, опустился на каменную площадку и какое-то время просто стоял на месте, покачиваясь и глядя перед собой.</p><p>Он был жив, он был собой. Жизнь кипела в теле мальчика, и это ощущение напоминало ему тот миг, когда он шел по лабиринту, слушая свое сердце. Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс, вернулся домой — стоя на Башне, ему казалось, что он никуда и не уходил. И все-таки гриффиндорец не мог избавиться от чувства, что сегодняшней ночью что-то изменилось: то, что потеряло его след, когда он носился в воздухе, настигло его, стоило ему остановиться.</p><p>Гарри хотел, чтобы в эту секунду Волдеморт просто испарился, не оставив после себя даже горстки пепла. Он никогда не хотел этого так сильно. </p><p>Юноша подошел к самому краю Башни и посмотрел вниз, крепко сжимая Гарпию одной рукой. Ему следовало выкинуть эти мысли из головы, иначе Рон бы точно поинтересовался, откуда такой скорбный вид, а Гермиона могла бы что-нибудь заподозрить. Гарри не собирался делиться с ними подробностями своих снов.</p><p>Он полетал еще какое-то время, а потом поднялся к окну своей спальни. Оказалось, что все уже проснулись: ближе всех к окну стоял Дин, завязывающий гaлcтук, и он подскочил, когда Гарри постучал в стекло. Было не слышно, что он говорит, но, судя по его недовольному лицу, вряд ли что-то приличное. Рон покатывался со смеху, махая Гарри рукой, а Невилл подошел к окну и распахнул створки.</p><p>— Залетишь? — спросил он. Гарри придирчиво оглядел размер окна.</p><p>— Возможно, — ему пришлось пригнуться, а его ноги коснулись подоконника, прежде чем он ввалился в спальню. Рон уже устал смеяться над Дином и обратил внимание на Гарри.</p><p>— Куда ты летал? — спросил он, когда мальчик твердо встал на ноги. Тот лишь неопределенно пожал плечами и затолкал метлу под кровать.</p><p>— Рано проснулся и не знал, чем заняться.</p><p>— Смотри, не скажи этого при Гермионе, — Рон ничего не заподозрил. — Мы так и не закончили эссе... Или ты закончил?</p><p>Гарри помотал головой. Вот уж о чем он совсем не думал, так это об эссе. Гриффиндорец сел на кровать, положив руки на колени, и попытался разобраться в своих ощущениях. Ничего, кроме тяжести из-за близости тьмы, на него не давило — давно ли это состояние стало нормой? </p><p>Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Сегодня ей будет не до того, — Невилл выудил из своей тумбочки листок. — Сегодня у нас Грюм!</p><p>Все в комнате невольно дернулись: так грозно это прозвучало. </p><p>— Он потешный старик, — сказал Симус, обращаясь скорей к Дину, чем к остальным. На Гарри он не смотрел, но тот замечал, что Финниган часто мелькает в компании тех, кто любит поболтать о новых байках Ежедневного Пророка.</p><p>— «Потешный старик», — передразнил его Рон. — Он был лучшим аврором!</p><p>— Был, — едко бросил ему Симус через плечо. Ссора бы вспыхнула снова, если бы Дин и Невилл не прекратили ее. Томас не поддерживал взгляды своего приятеля, но не отворачивался от него, а Невилл не любил крики и драки. Гарри приходилось наблюдать все это со стороны: ему хотелось как следует ударить Симуса по носу, поэтому остановить этот балаган он был не в силах, только усугубил бы всю ситуацию.</p><p>Но Рон с Симусом уже устали препираться, поэтому вскоре они, разделившись на группы — Симус не хотел находиться рядом с Гарри и Роном дольше положенного, — спустились в гостиную. Гарри и Рон остались ждать Гермиону, которая в это утро собиралась дольше обычного. Лаванда и Парвати, появившиеся раньше, улыбнулись мальчикам. Они ничего не имели против Гарри, хотя, конечно, были не против обсудить слухи, вертящиеся вокруг него.</p><p>— Она скоро спустится, — подмигнула Лаванда Рону. Парвати усмехнулась, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. За лето она стала еще привлекательней, ее черные волосы были похожи на шелк, струящийся по плечам. Индийская красота сестер Патил, несомненно, привлекала внимание, и Гарри невольно смутился, отведя взгляд. Как только девушки прошли мимо них, он услышал, как Парвати сбивчиво что-то зашептала Лаванде. Напоследок они обернулись, а потом скрылись за портретом.</p><p>— Хах, — Гарри повернул голову и увидел, что Рон довольно и глуповато улыбается. — Я все понял!</p><p>— Ты о чем? — спросил Гарри у него. </p><p>— Парвати, да? — шепотом произнес друг. Его голубые глаза радостно заблестели, как будто он уличил Гарри в чем-то постыдном, но крайне интересном. — Она симпатичная.</p><p>— Отстань, — отмахнулся Гарри, но это лишь сильней подзадорило Рона. Он явно собирался приставать к другу и дальше, но в этот момент по лестнице спустилась Гермиона вместе с Джинни. Гермиона пыталась привести свои волосы в порядок, но у нее получилось не слишком хорошо: спутанные пряди, вместо того чтобы топорщиться вороньим гнездом, были прижаты к голове, но от этого гладкими они не стали. Рыжая коса Джинни же, казалось, была отлита из золота. </p><p>— Глупости, — закончила Гермиона фразу, которую говорила Джинни. Ее щеки чуть покраснели. </p><p>— Посмотрим, — Джинни усмехнулась. Заметив Гарри, она тут же отвела глаза. Девочка не заводила с ним разговоров и никак не показывала, что все еще собирается следовать своему обещанию вывести Малфоя на чистую воду, и продолжала держаться от гриффиндорца на расстоянии. Гарри сглотнул. Ему, правда, не стоило думать об этом. </p><p>Он боялся думать о Малфое, а после сегодняшнего сна этот страх лишь усилился. </p><p>Единственное, что служило слабым утешением для Гарри, было то, что Малфой его... не игнорировал, он просто скрывал правду oто всех. Они оба знали о том, что происходило между ними в прошлом году; то, что сделал Драко, создало отдельный мир для Гарри, в котором он мог порой ощутить успокоение. Но мир, в котором они существовали, не давал спокойствия ни тому, ни другому, и Малфой это прекрасно понимал: они не могли продолжать жить так, как жили, когда их главный кошмар ожил и встал между ними. Драко делал то, что должен был делать: он гордо поднимал подбородок и пустым, холодным взглядом смотрел вперед, пусть даже будучи раздробленным изнутри, — он бился так, как мог. Слизеринец не смотрел на Гарри и не касался его, но тот все равно чувствовал его присутствие: это было всем, что юноши могли себе позволить.</p><p>Они словно сидели в пустой, черной комнате, прижимаясь спинами, не смели обернуться, но все равно ощущали теплое присутствие друг друга. Гарри пришлось отбросить свою боль и обиду, чтобы понять это чувство, понять, как много Драко может дать ему, находясь даже за тысячу миль. Малфой стал намного, намного сильней с их первой встречи, когда он представлял из себя лишь труса и подлеца, — Драко научился терпению, стойкости и борьбе. Гарри научил его и теперь вынужден был смотреть, как Малфой развивает в себе эти качества, как он меняется не только внешне, но и внутренне. </p><p>«Это и есть любовь», — решил Гарри, когда, сидя на уроке, которого он даже не запомнил, мальчик всем телом ощущал тоску и призрачное прикосновение чужого, быстрого, отчаянного взгляда. Это были болезненные чувства, но они дарили Гарри ощущение жизни. Волдеморт бы никогда не смог завладеть его телом, пока сердце Гарри способно биться быстрее лишь от знакомого травяного аромата. Волдеморту никогда этого не понять, и тот никогда не сможет это разрушить.</p><p>— Он мечтает о Парвати, — сказал Рон, и его насмешливый голос разрушил хрупкий, будто сделанный из лепестков лилий мир Гарри. Юноша вздрогнул и поднял на друга возмущенный взгляд. — Видишь, он не любит, когда произносят ее имя.</p><p>— Какая чушь, Рон, — Гермиона скептически посмотрела на приятеля. Она была недовольна тем, что не смогла уложить волосы, и теперь срывала утреннее раздражение на всех вокруг. — Гарри вовсе не нравится Парвати.</p><p>— Я еще тут, — буркнул Гарри. Ему было все равно, какие теории строят его друзья: то, что заботило его, было гораздо глубже и чувственней. Ему не стоило вновь погружаться в размышления на эту тему, но Джинни всколыхнула в нем это запретное чувство, и вновь щемящая тоска сжала его сердце.</p><p>— Пойдемте на завтрак, — сказала Гермиона, и мальчики послушно пошли за ней. У Рона было такое хорошее настроение, что он почти светился: его рыжие волосы казались цвета спелого апельсина, а на носу будто бы появилось больше веснушек.</p><p>— Чего это ты такой довольный? — спросил Гарри, когда понял, что Уизли нестерпимо хочет поделиться с ними чем-то и, видимо, ждет удобного случая все утро. Они подошли к лестницам и стали спускаться вниз.</p><p>— В общем, — Рон глубоко вздохнул, — я хочу стать вратарем.</p><p>— Что? — удивленно переспросил Гарри. — Зачем?</p><p>— Зачем, зачем? — передразнил его Рон. — Мне нравится квиддич. Анжелина назначила отборочные на воскресенье, и я пойду на них. Может, ты потренируешься со мной сегодня?</p><p>— Рон, какой еще квиддич? — Гермиона осуждающе покачала головой. — Ты и так уроки не делаешь, а тут еще и эти кволы все мозги из тебя выбьют...</p><p>— Квоффлы! — разом поправили ее Гарри и Рон.</p><p>— И ничего они из меня не выбьют, — возмутился Уизли, — наоборот, спортивная деятельность улучшает здоровье! Значит, и мозги будут лучше варить!</p><p>— Вовсе нет, Рон, — возразила ему Гермиона, — во время занятий твоя мозговая активность вовсе не так высока, как, например, при чтении книг, потому что вся концентрация и все силовые ресурсы уходят на мышечную деятельность. Чтобы заставить «мозги варить», нужно читать, Рон, а не болтаться в воздухе перед кольцами. Не думай, я не дам тебе списывать!</p><p>— Гарри ты такого не говоришь, — ощетинился Рон. — Ему, значит, можно болтаться в воздухе и ты ему даешь списывать, а мне нельзя?</p><p>— Гарри, к твоему сведению... сам-знаешь-что сделал, — Гермиона вовремя прикусила язык. Они уже спустились на первый этаж, и едва-едва разминулись с группой пуффендуйцев-второкурсников. Рон и Гермиона спорили довольно громко, а Гарри не мог и слова вставить. </p><p>— Ну, конечно, ему теперь все можно, а стоит мне попытаться исполнить свою мечту, так «ты слишком тупой, Рон, сиди себе в углу смирно», так, что ли?!</p><p>— Не драматизируй, Рон, — Гермиона была уже заметно раздражена. Гарри беспокоился: несмотря на то, что он ничего не говорил, его имя упорно фигурировало в споре.  </p><p>— Я просто говорю, что занятия квиддичем не пойдут на пользу твоей успеваемости...</p><p>— Плевать, — Рон резко ускорил шаг, отвернувшись от Гермионы. Вся его радость испарилась. </p><p>— Рон... — устало произнесла девочка, пытаясь его вразумить, но Уизли лишь обиженно поджал губы. Он кинул на Гарри пылающий гневом взор, видимо, подразумевая, что просьба потренироваться с ним все еще в силе, но тот лишь непонимающе нахмурился. Он был не против полетать с Роном, но вовсе не хотел из-за этого ссориться с Гермионой.</p><p>До самого Большого зала они шли молча. Рон изредка что-то бубнил и топал, Гермиона вздыхала. За cтoлoм Рон сел рядом с Фредом и Джорджем, подальше от подруги, и Гарри вновь пришлось оказаться между ними. Он ненавидел, когда ему приходилось разрываться между друзьями, поэтому предпочитал хранить мрачный нейтралитет.</p><p>— Вот скажите, — тут же начал Рон, когда Джордж, отодвинув в сторону тарелку, посмотрел на него, — квиддич повлиял на вашу успеваемость?</p><p>— Чего? — усмехнулся Фред. — Что такое успеваемость?</p><p>— Гермиона утверждает, что если я стану вратарем, то у меня будут плохие оценки.</p><p>— О-о-о, — потянули близнецы хором, — Ронни хочет стать вратарем?</p><p>— Вратарем? — Симус, сидящий неподалеку, поднял голову. Он уставился на Рона и прищурился. — Серьезно? На чем же ты будешь летать?</p><p>Рон покраснел и демонстративно отвернулся от него. Тема квиддича неожиданно всех взволновала. Место вратаря пустовало, и, хотя отборочные нужно было проводить для всех игровых позиций, Анжелина, назначенная капитаном, не собиралась распускать уже сыгравшуюся команду, которая год за годом брала кубок. Она услышала, как Симус препирался с Роном, и Гарри смог заметить тень скептицизма на ее лице.</p><p>— Не думаю, что это все хорошо закончится, — шепнула Гермиона Гарри на ухо.</p><p>— Пусть попробует, — пожал Гарри плечами. Он знал, что Рон мог отбивать даже самые сложные удары, когда был уверен в себе, но мог и свалиться с метлы, когда его терзали страхи и сомнения. Игроком он был нестабильным, и, несмотря на их дружбу, Гарри был почти уверен, что команде Гриффиндора нужен кто-то другой. Конечно, надеяться на уровень Вуда не приходилось, но все-таки среди старшекурсников мог найтись кто-нибудь ловкий.</p><p>Когда прилетела совиная почта, радостная атмосфера чуть потухла. Гриффиндорцы с напряжением смотрели на газеты, которые выписывали некоторые студенты. Гермиона осторожно отвязала свой выпуск от лапы совы и положила в мешочек монетки. Птица, взмахнув большими крыльями и чуть не сбив с носа Гарри очки, улетела, а ребята тут же уставились на девочку, ожидая, когда она скажет им: принес прошлый день тревоги или нет?</p><p>— Ничего, — выдохнула Гермиона, и все тут же расслабились. Гарри, который сидел рядом с ней, через ее плечо прочитал первую страницу. Никаких подробностей о расследовании того взрыва, никаких новых трагедий. Он посмотрел на преподавателей, но там все было спокойно: Дамблдор беседовал с профессором Стебль, и по его лицу нельзя было понять, что он думает о затишье, зато Грюм, положив газету перед собой, ел, пока взгляд его волшебного глаза скользил по строчкам. Снейп же даже не притронулся к Ежедневному Пророку, молча завтракая.</p><p>Гарри старался не вспоминать тот разговор с зельеваром. Это наводило на него странный, первобытный ужас. Снейп сказал ему, что Волдеморт еще не принял зелье, приказав проверить его и предоставить результаты этих проверок — из-за этой деятельности профессор был невероятно усталым и срывался почти на каждом, кто смел ему перечить, — но Гарри все равно ощущал жуткий дискомфорт. Он не хотел, чтобы Волдеморт был похож на человека, и причиной была даже не опасность подобного преображения — Гарри боялся, что человеческое лицо подвергнет его смятению в ответственный момент. Монстры должны выглядеть как монстры, чтобы их проще было уничтожать.</p><p>— Не стоит опаздывать на первый урок Грюма, — сказала Гермиона, отодвигая от себя тарелку. Ее каша была недоедена, и Гарри подумал, что, может, она переживает из-за ссоры с Роном. Чувствует, что не права, но не может заставить себя извиниться. Все-таки квиддич, и правда, был страстью Уизли.</p><p>— Грюм, — фыркнул Фред. — Надеюсь, вам повезет больше, чем нам.</p><p>— Почему? — тут же заинтересовался Невилл, но близнецы лишь с загадочным видом покачали головами.</p><p>Впрочем, Гарри знал их секрет. Грозный Глаз Грюм был на редкость злопамятным человеком, относящимся к дисциплине и порядку как к чему-то, что необходимо соблюдать всем и каждому, поэтому выходка близнецов в Косом Переулке заметно повлияла на его отношение к братьям. Теперь он пристально наблюдал за ними. Гарри был почти уверен, что Фреду и Джорджу не удастся так безнаказанно разгуливать по школе, заглядывая в каждый угол, как раньше. Впрочем, им удалось откупиться от Крайфера, которого за прошедшие дни в Хогвартсе Гарри не видел ни разу. Старик будто испарился.</p><p>Не только Гарри и его друзья пришли к Грюму пораньше. Остальные гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы четвертого курса уже стояли около дверей. Над толпой плыли шепотки: Грюм был известной и пугающей личностью, но вместо страха студенты испытывали любопытство. Они гадали, расскажет ли Грозный Глаз о своих ужасных увечьях: его лицо, изрытое шрамами, обрубленный нос, деревянная нога и крутящийся в глазнице глаз производили поистине ужасающее впечатление. Гарри, вопреки тому, что он уже знал Грозного Глаза достаточно хорошо, тоже ощущал некоторое предвкушение: несмотря на безобразия, которые творил Крауч в прошлом, это было интересно, а ведь он должен был притворяться Грюмом. </p><p>Именно благодаря этим урокам Гарри обнаружил свою способность сопротивляться заклинанию Империо.</p><p>— Хорошо, что Снейп не получил этого места, — шепнул Рон, когда ребята встали у стены, ожидая звонка. — Особенно сейчас. Все-таки, Грюм был аврором, значит, покажет... этим.</p><p>Уизли стрельнул взглядом в сторону слизеринцев, во главе которых стоял Малфой. Он вовсе не выглядел спокойным, наоборот, что-то торопливо нашептывал Забини и то и дело проводил рукой по волосам, словно забыв, что они больше не зализаны. Драко будто бы услышал слова Рона и поднял голову. Его светлые брови сошлись на переносице, а верхняя губа приподнялась в привычном агрессивном оскале. Драко явно хотел высказаться по поводу слов Уизли, но за поворотом уже раздавался стук деревянной ноги Грюма, — затевать ссору при нем было бы неразумно. Малфой лишь презрительно скривился, и на крошечное мгновение его взгляд переместился с покрасневшего лица Рона на лицо Гарри. Драко тут же отвернулся, негромко сказав что-то, и слизеринцы засмеялись. Особенно старалась Панси Паркинсон, которая порой ненавязчиво прижималась к плечу Драко, всем своим видом показывая, что она одобряет каждое его слово и действие. Гарри наблюдал за ней с неприязнью, пытаясь понять, есть ли в этой девочке хоть что-то привлекательное, но не находил ничего. Такой, как Драко, просто не мог быть связанным отношениями с такой девушкой, как Панси Паркинсон: ему нужна была утонченная, воспитанная, сдержанная девушка, которая была бы достойной хозяйкой его богатого дома и подарила бы ему наследников-Малфоев. Может, тогда Драко бы считал, что все в его жизни идет по намеченному судьбой пути, и обрел бы успокоение.</p><p>Панси Паркинсон не на что было рассчитывать. Впрочем, Гарри тоже.</p><p>Наконец, появился Грюм. Он шел по коридору, тяжело ступая на свою деревянную, шипастую ногу: его приближение походило на угрожающее движение быка. Он ни капельки не удивился, завидев толпу учеников у кабинета, и, взмахнув палочкой, распахнул дверь. Студенты, пропустив его вперед, гурьбой ввалились в класс, спеша занять лучшие места. Они молча расселись, достав книги, и уставились на преподавателя. Никто не решался заговорить. Гарри сидел с Роном на третьей парте, и ему казалось, что его спина одеревенела. Грюм еще ничего даже не сказал, а класс уже был напряжен.</p><p>Грозный Глаз проковылял к своему cтoлу и сел, вытянув свою страшную ногу. Оба его глаза рассматривали класс в разных направлениях, и это было весьма пугающим зрелищем.</p><p>— Можете убрать их, — хрипло прорычал Грюм. — Эти книги. Они вам не понадобятся.</p><p>Студенты быстро спрятали учебники обратно в cумки. </p><p>Грюм вытащил классный журнал, тряхнул длинной пегой гривой, убирая волосы с покореженного и усеянного шрамами лица, и стал называть имена, причем его обычный глаз не отрывался от списка, в то время как магический вращался по сторонам, устремляясь на студента, когда он или она отзывались.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда последний заявил о своем присутствии. — Профессор Дамблдор рассказал мне о вашем классе. Похоже, вы достаточно основательно овладели противодействием Темным Созданиям — прошли боггартов, красных колпаков, болотных фонарников, гриндилоу, ползучих водяных и оборотней — я правильно понял?</p><p>Класс согласно зашумел. Гермиона вдруг подняла руку. Это, видимо, удивило Грюма, поэтому он кивнул. Остальные смотрели на девочку почти с ужасом.</p><p>— Мы также прошли символьные заклинания, сэр, — добавила она. Грюм издал странный каркающий звук, похожий на смешок.</p><p>— Даже несмотря на это, вы отстали — и очень отстали — в отношении заклятий. Поэтому я здесь для того, чтобы подтянуть вас в области того, что сами волшебники могут причинить друг другу. У меня есть год, чтобы научить вас, как разбираться с Темными Заклятиями.</p><p>Грюм неприятно ухмыльнулся, и его изуродованное лицо исказилось еще больше. Он с силой сомкнул свои большие грубые ладони, а потом оперся ими о cтoлешницу, поднимаясь. Гарри ощутил вдруг непреодолимое желание сползти под пapту, и, судя по напряженному лицу Рона, тот испытывал схожие чувства. Грюм продолжил говорить:</p><p>— Итак, прямо к делу. Заклятия. Они бывают разной силы и формы. Согласно рекомендациям Министерства магии, мне следует обучить вас некоторым антизаклятиям и на этом остановиться. Я не должен показывать вам, каковы из себя запрещенные Темные заклятия, пока вы не перейдете на шестой курс — вас считают недостаточно взрослыми, чтобы до этого времени иметь дело с такими вещами. Но профессор Дамблдор придерживается более высокого мнения о вашей выдержке, он считает, что вы справитесь, а я скажу так: чем раньше вы будете знать противника, тем лучше, — взгляд его живого глаза вдруг остановился на лице Гарри. — Как можно защитить себя от того, чего никогда в жизни не видел? Волшебник, который собирается применить к вам запрещенное заклятие, не станет делиться своими планами, он не будет действовать открыто, на ваших глазах, вежливо и тактично. Вы должны быть готовы заранее. Вы должны быть бдительны и наблюдательны. Вы должны убрать это, мисс Браун, когда я говорю.</p><p>Лаванда подпрыгнула и залилась краской — она как раз показывала Парвати под партой свой законченный гороскоп для следующего урока предсказаний. Теперь все узнали, что магический глаз Грюма обладал способностью видеть сквозь дерево точно так же, как он видел через затылок.</p><p>— Я расскажу вам о Непростительных заклятиях, — вновь заговорил Грюм. Он вдруг замолк на мгновение: — Мистер Малфой, назовите все Непростительные заклятия.</p><p>Гарри дернулся, неловко сглотнув и ощутив боль в горле. Он медленно повернул голову, глядя на Малфоя, сидящего за четвертой партой соседнего ряда. Тот побледнел и напрягся, непонимающе моргнув, а потом медленно, будто сопротивляясь своему собственному телу, поднялся из-за парты. Гарри видел, как его пальцы сжались на крае столешницы — ногти стали совсем белыми, будто Малфой пытался сломать деревяшку. Слизеринцы сжались на своих местах, глядя на Драко как на великого мученика. </p><p>Малфой сглотнул, а потом, растягивая слова и глядя прямо на профессора, сказал:</p><p>— Три Непростительных заклятия: Империус, Круциатус, Авада Кедавра, — его голос не дрогнул, а по классу прошла дрожь. Эти слова звучали, как гром среди ясного неба, они были черными и тяжелыми. Непростительными. </p><p>— Почему эти заклятия называются Непростительными?</p><p>Гарри вдруг понял, что происходит. Ему стало очень горько и больно от чувства собственной беспомощности. Он знал, что Грюм бы предпочел взять Малфоя-младшего в плен, а потом шантажировать его отца, чтобы с его помощью добраться до Волдеморта, но Дамблдор был категорически против таких методов. Возможно, Грозному Глазу настолько претила мысль рассказывать о Непростительных Заклятиях сыну человека, которого в начале лета он пытался убить, что он просто не мог сдержаться от довольно прямого намека на то, что он подозревает Драко Малфоя и следит за ним. Сейчас все было намного серьезней, и Грюм был не просто учителем — он помогал охранять школу.</p><p>Гарри никогда не задумывался о том, что для Ордена шантаж Люциуса Малфоя через его сына был бы выгодным действием. Он был благодарен Дамблдору за то, что тот этого не допускал.</p><p>— Потому что, — ровно отвечал Малфой. Видимо, он пришел к похожим умозаключениям — рассказал ли ему отец о том, как он пытался убить Грюма? — поэтому больше не выглядел растерянным. Взгляд его потемнел, а скулы напряглись. Весь его вид выражал презрение, гордость и упрямство, — они были внесены в реестр запрещенных и условно-опаснейших заклинаний в 1717 году под предлогом, что с их помощью можно убить человека.</p><p>Грюм нахмурился. Его рот, похожий на косой разрез, искривился еще больше, как будто вычурно-правильные ответы Малфоя его раздражали.</p><p>— Человека можно убить и с помощью Ступефая, если при падении он сильно ударится головой. Почему, как Вы считаете, именно эти заклинания были запрещены?</p><p>— Они относятся к Темной магии, и не каждый волшебник может их применить, потому что для этого нужно обладать подавляющей волей и осознанным желанием сотворить именно это заклинание. Их невозможно отразить, но некоторые люди могут сопротивляться заклятию Империус. Известен лишь один волшебник, выживший после заклятия Авада Кедавра.</p><p>Малфой вдруг посмотрел прямо на Гарри, прямо ему в глаза, и гриффиндорец задрожал: по его телу прошла волна тепла и боли. Сейчас Драко имел право смотреть на него. Все в классе повернулись к гриффиндорцу: взгляды учеников, наполнившиеся вдруг страхом, пригвоздили его к месту. Малфой говорил об этом так выразительно, что Гарри был уверен: четверокурсники уже записали его в ряды опасных Темных волшебников. Даже Рон, которого подобное не могло удивить, посмотрел на друга как-то странно, растерянно.</p><p>Гарри и сам не был уверен в том, что он не превращается в Темного волшебника. Он вздрогнул и отвернулся, уставившись в парту.</p><p>— Да, всего один, — Грюм, до этого переключивший свое внимание на Малфоя, вновь взглянул на Гарри. — Садитесь, Малфой.</p><p>Драко сел так резко, будто его ноги сломались. Спина слизеринца была идеально прямой, а подбородок высоко поднятым. Он выдержал битву, и Гарри им гордился, несмотря на то, что он ощутил странное, колющее чувство внутри. Малфой так много знал о Непростительных заклятиях, он не дрожал, говоря о них — в конце концов, к нему применяли одно из них.</p><p>Гарри еще раз обернулся. Его тело все еще чуть дрожало от того, как гулко билось его сердце. Драко смотрел перед собой с видом холодного безразличия и не собирался вновь отвечать на взгляд Гарри. Может, он тоже его боялся?</p><p>Это лето изменило их всех слишком сильно.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой весьма четко указал на заклятия, которые наиболее тяжело караются магическим законодательством. И я вам их продемонстрирую, — Грюм поднял палочку, и с другого конца класса, из большого шкaфa, к нему полетела большая банка. Те студенты, над которыми она пролетала, морщились: в банке сидели огромные пауки с длинными лапами.</p><p>— О нет, — простонал Рон и тут же отъехал назад, упираясь спиной в заднюю парту.</p><p>— Но, сэр, — встряла Гермиона, — разве Вы можете применять их?</p><p>— Невозможно научиться защищаться от чего-то, ни разу этого не встретив, мисс Грейнджер, — сухо бросил ей Грюм. — Если Вы думаете иначе, то можете покинуть этот класс.</p><p>Гермиона, конечно, осталась на месте. Гарри, сидящий прямо за ней, видел, как напряглась ее спина. Он представлял ее нахмуренное, упрямое лицо.</p><p>Грюм тем временем достал из банки одного паука и посадил к себе на ладонь. Он вытянул руку вперед, чтобы все могли увидеть его. Направив на существо палочку, он негромко произнес:</p><p>— <i>Империо!</i></p><p>Паук спрыгнул с ладони и завис на тонкой шелковой нити, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, словно на трапеции. Он напряженно вытянул ноги и сделал нечто вроде заднего сальто, затем перекусил нить и приземлился на пapту, где принялся беспорядочно кувыркаться. </p><p>Кто-то усмехнулся, но тихие смешки тут же стихли, когда Грюм посмотрел на класс.</p><p>— Думаете, это смешно, да? — прорычал он. — А понравится вам, если я то же самое проделаю с вами?</p><p>Воцарилась тишина.</p><p>— Полная управляемость, — тихо заметил Грюм, когда паук сжался в комок и стал перекатываться по cтoлу. — Я могу заставить его выскочить из окна, утопиться, запрыгнуть в горло кому-нибудь из вас...</p><p>Рон невольно сглотнул и пихнул Гарри в бок.</p><p>— Были времена, когда множество колдуний и волшебников были управляемы при помощи заклятия Империус, — продолжал Грюм, и Гарри понял, о каких именно временах он говорит. — Вот была забота у Министерства — попробуй-ка разобраться, кто действует по принуждению, а кто по своей доброй воле. Заклятие Империус можно побороть, и я научу вас как, но это требует настоящей твердости характера и далеко не всякому под силу. Если возможно, лучше под него не попадать, а для этого вам нужна ПОСТОЯННАЯ БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ! — рявкнул он, и все подскочили. Грюм покачал головой.</p><p>— Следующее заклинание уже не такое безобидное, — продолжил Грюм уже спокойным голосом. — Нам нужен паук побольше, — он направил палочку на насекомое. — <i>Энгоргио!</i></p><p>Паук вырос в несколько раз. Он был таким большим, что не поместился бы в ладонь Грюма, но зато каждый в классе видел его. </p><p>— <i>Круцио!</i> — безжалостно произнес Грюм, и паук начал корчиться. Если бы он мог кричать, то по классу разносились бы его визги, но он лишь прижимал лапы к своей спине и изгибался в разные стороны.</p><p>Гарри не мог на это смотреть. Он вспомнил, как перед ним стояла высокая фигура в черной мантии, которая через мгновение наслала это заклятие на Гарри: он корчился так же, как этот паук, будто ломая каждую кость в теле и выворачивая каждый сустав?</p><p>— Боль, — сказал Грюм, прервав заклятие. Паук сжался на cтoлешнице в жалкий комочек. — От которой не спрятаться и которую невозможно терпеть. Известны случаи, когда волшебники сходили с ума после пыток Круциатусом. Вам не нужны тиски для пальцев, если Вы умеете применять это заклинание.</p><p>Невилл, который сидел рядом с Гермионой, не поднимал головы. Он дрожал, и Гарри, не выдержав, перегнулся через парту и положил руку ему на плечо. Долгопупс задрожал еще сильней, но юноше показалось, что он прильнул к его руке.</p><p>— И последнее, — тихо, почти неслышно сказал Грюм, заставив весь класс завороженно прислушаться, — самое опасное. Авада Кедавра, Заклятие Смерти, — тишина в классе была могильной. Смерть умела завоевывать внимание тех, кто никогда ее не видел. Грозный Глаз поднял палочку в четвертый раз. — <i>Авада Кедавра!</i></p><p>Полыхнула вспышка слепящего зеленого света, раздался свистящий звук, будто что-то невидимое и громадное пронеслось по воздуху, и паук мгновенно опрокинулся на спину — без единого повреждения, но, безусловно, мертвый. Несколько девушек сдавленно вскрикнули. Рон отпрянул назад и едва не слетел со cтулa, когда паук рухнул в его сторону.</p><p>Грюм смахнул мертвого паука на пол.</p><p>Он смотрел на Гарри.</p><p>— Ни порядочности, — спокойно сказал он, — ни любезности. И никакого противодействия. Невозможно отразить. За всю историю известен лишь один человек, сумевший выдержать это, и он сидит прямо передо мной. И неизвестно, как ему это удалось.</p><p>Гарри молчал, не смея поднять головы. Он видел смерть так много раз, но все равно подобное зрелище задевало его глубоко внутри. Так умерли его родители, так умер Седрик когда-то давно, так умер Сириус, Фред, Дамблдор, Люпин, Нимфадора... Так умерли тысячи и тысячи волшебников, и именно такой будет его собственная смерть. Зеленая вспышка, порыв воздуха и пустота. </p><p>Грюм, помолчав немного и будто наслаждаясь ужасом, который создала его демонстрация, продолжил:</p><p>— Авада Кедавра — заклятие, требующее для выполнения серьезной магической мощи. Сейчас вы все можете достать свои волшебные палочки, направить на меня и произнести положенные слова. Однако сомневаюсь, чтобы меня от этого хотя бы насморк прихватил. Но ничего, я здесь для того и есть, чтобы научить вас, как это делать. Возникает вопрос — если все равно нет противодействующего заклятия, то зачем я вам это показываю? Затем, что вы должны знать. Вы должны ясно представлять себе, как выглядит самое худшее. Недопустимо, чтобы вы вдруг оказались в ситуации, где столкнетесь с этим нос к носу. БУДЬТЕ ВСЕГДА НАЧЕКУ! — взревел он, и весь класс опять подскочил. — Итак, эти три заклятия — Авада Кедавра, Империус и Круциатус — известны как Непростительные заклятия. Использования любого из них по отношению к человеческому существу достаточно, чтобы заработать пожизненный срок в Азкабане. Это то, чему вы должны противостоять. Это то, с чем я должен научить вас бороться. Вам нужна подготовка. Вам нужно быть во всеоружии. Но самое главное — вам нужно приучить себя к постоянной, неусыпной бдительности. Достаньте ваши перья... запишите это...</p><p>Остаток урока они провели, записывая примечания к каждому из Непростительных заклятий. До самого удара колокола никто не проронил ни слова, но, как только Грюм отпустил их и они вышли из класса, всех буквально прорвало. Большинство обсуждало заклятия со смесью ужаса и восторга: «Видел, как его трясло? А как он убил его — прямо вот так!»</p><p>Но были и те, кто, как и Гарри, не были солидарны с пораженными студентами. </p><p>Малфой так быстро пронесся мимо гриффиндорцев, что Гарри не успел даже разглядеть выражение его лица. За Драко неслась Панси, а за ней волочились Крэбб с Гойлом.</p><p>— Пошел докладывать папашке, — произнес Рон, глядя ему вслед.</p><p>— Пойдем, — Гермиона, взяв парней за локти, потащила их за собой.</p><p>— Куда? —  спросил у нее Уизли. Он был поражен уроком и, видимо, не знал, что о нем и думать. Гарри же ощущал только неприятное чувство забытой боли. Он не видел ничего хорошего в демонстрации этого ужаса.</p><p>— Невилл, — коротко ответила Гермиона. Гарри посмотрел в конец коридора, где у окна стоял Долгопупс. У его ног валялась cумкa, да и выглядел он не лучшим образом.</p><p>Конечно, друзья не могли оставить его в беде.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Джордж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри сидел на самом верху трибуны и смотрел на поле, раскинувшееся перед ним как на ладони. Погода воскресным утром была прекрасной: воздух был прохладным, но не холодным, несильный ветер шелестел последними сухими листочками, а солнце изредка выглядывало из-под серого покрывала облаков. День был идеальным для квиддича, поэтому Анжелина вытащила всех игроков на поле, чтобы сразу же после отборочных испытаний на роль вратаря провести тренировку. Ей явно по вкусу была роль капитана, и она, будто бы копируя Оливера Вуда, прохаживалась перед претендентами, рассказывая правила проведения испытаний.</p><p>Рядом с Гарри сидели Фред с Джорджем и Гермиона, не поднимающая головы от книги. Близнецы грызли печенье в виде волшебных шляп и комментировали происходящее на поле.</p><p>— Вот этот кудрявый, — Фред ткнул пальцем вперед, но из-за расстояния сложно было понять, на кого именно он показывает, — точно не пройдет.</p><p>На роль вратаря пробовались шесть человек: Рон Уизли, Кормак МакЛагген, Джоффри Фьюст и еще три парня, имен которых Гарри не знал. Они выстроились в шеренгу и внимательно слушали Анжелину, словно пытаясь своим напряженным видом заработать себе дополнительные очки. Среди них особо выделялся МакЛагген, ширина плеч которого позволила бы ему быть надежной защитой колец. Он мог показаться хорошим игроком, но Гарри знал, насколько это отвратительный и бесполезный член команды.</p><p>— Почему? — лениво переспросил у него Джордж. Он растянулся на скамейке, опираясь головой о локоть Фреда, и, видно, мало интересовался тем, кто будет их новым вратарем.</p><p>— Это же тот... Кенби, — Фред задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Тот, с которым Анжелина гуляла, помнишь? Она его никогда не возьмет в команду.</p><p>— Женщины, — рассмеялся Джордж. — А если он будет лучше всех?</p><p>— Она найдет к чему придраться, — отмахнулся Фред. — Да и нужен ли нам такой в команде, чтоб он только на Анджи и пялился? Уж лучше наш Ронни.</p><p>— Как бы наш Ронни все не завалил, — немного раздраженно произнес Джордж. — С его-то настроем!</p><p>С утра Рон, и правда, был весь на нервах. Он почти не завтракал, лишь расковырял омлет, превратив его в неопределенную яичную массу, и, не переставая, спрашивал у Гарри свои шансы на место вратаря. Они несколько раз тренировались с наспех трансфигурированным мячом, и Уизли показывал совершенно противоположные результаты: он то брал невероятно сложные мячи, то не мог отбить самый легкий пас. Все зависело от его настроя и поддержки, и это было не самым хорошим его качеством: Гарри прекрасно помнил, как трудно было заставить Рона поверить в свои силы и на какие ухищрения приходилось идти. Слизеринцы точно не дадут ему спокойно играть, и если на этот раз Малфой не придумает новой версии песенки «Уизли — наш король!», то определенно появится что-то другое.</p><p>— Он всяко лучше МакЛаггена, — вздохнул Фред. — А у Линкольна нет даже шанса.</p><p>— Кенби все-таки не так уж плох, — заметил Джордж. — Он был участником «все против всех» и хорошо себя показал. Помнишь, он взял коронный удар Флинта, а тот только Оливеру позволял брать такие удары.</p><p>— Старый добрый Оливер, — Фред устремил свой взгляд на поле. — Нам будет его не хватать. Особенно его великолепных криков и виртуозных угроз избить нас метлами, если мы будем паршиво играть. Питер не стоит даже его мизинца.</p><p>— Кенби сможет его заменить, — продолжал настаивать Джордж. Гарри невольно оторвал взгляд от фигурок игроков и покосился на близнецов, уловив в воздухе едва заметное напряжение. Он заметил, что Гермиона тоже оторвала взгляд от книги.</p><p>Фред с недовольством посмотрел на брата, и печенье в его руках треснуло.</p><p>— Ты так хочешь, чтобы он был вратарем, как будто получишь что-то от этого.</p><p>— А ты так не хочешь, чтобы он был вратарем, как будто ревнуешь его к Анжелине, — Джордж сел и уставился перед собой. Анжелина как раз закончила свой инструктаж, и к кольцам пошел один из незнакомых Гарри парней. Алисия и Кэти, которые должны были забивать голы, поднялись в воздух.</p><p>— Глупости, — сказал Фред после непродолжительного молчания. — Не ревную я. Мне просто не нравится Кенби, вот и все.</p><p>— Ага, — вдруг легко согласился Джордж. Он немного виновато покосился на Гарри и Гермиону и поднялся. — Разомнусь.</p><p>Он взял свою метлу и, сев на нее, почти сразу взлетел, не оставив Фреду даже шанса сказать ему что-нибудь. Гарри удивленно наблюдал за этой сценой. Он почти не сомневался, что Фред последует за братом, и, когда тот, опасно прищурившись, взлетел следом, тут же повернулся к Гермионе.</p><p>— И как это понимать? — спросил он. Ссоры близнецов были довольно редким делом, и их причины никогда не были ему ясны: должно было произойти что-то действительно важное, чтобы нарушить крепкую связь между братьями. Он помнил, как однажды нашел Фреда и Джорджа дерущимися и уже покрытыми боевыми ранениями, но тогда Джордж лишь уклончиво дал ему понять, что Гарри не следует лезть в их дела. </p><p>— Вероятно, они оба влюблены в Анжелину, — Гермиона усмехнулась. — Это неудивительно, ведь они так похожи.</p><p>— В Анжелину? — Гарри удивленно приподнял брови. Он посмотрел на Джонсон, стоящую на поле и внимательно наблюдающую за провальным попытками вратаря отбить удары Алисии и Кэти. Она, несомненно, была очень симпатичной и спортивной, и Фред ходил с ней на Святочный Бал, но разве могли близнецы разругаться из-за девушки? Гарри в это не верил, но он не был уверен в том, что ему следует допытываться до истинных причин происходящего. Это касалось только близнецов, и они могли сами разобраться в своих отношениях.</p><p>Первый пробующийся на вратаря парень провалился, и он, закинув метлу на плечо, поплелся прочь с поля. Следующим был МакЛагген, и Гарри с неудовольствием отметил, что тот отбил четыре мяча из пяти. Кормак с радостью отправился сидеть на трибуны, дожидаясь, когда все остальные претенденты пройдут испытание. Заметив Гарри и Гермиону, он направился к ним.</p><p>— Привет, Поттер, — сверкнул он широким, белоснежным оскалом и тут же опустился на скамью рядом с гриффиндорцем. — Как тебе мое выступление? </p><p>Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь колкое, но МакЛагген не дал ему и слова вставить.</p><p>— Уверен, лучше никто не сыграет, — продолжил он. — С последним мячом случайность была, я забыл, что Белл так умеет. Джонсон это понимает, конечно. Линкольн и Вольски совсем уж бездарны, Фьюст близорук, а Кенби слишком долговязый и тощий, чтобы нормально играть. Уизли, — Кормак кинул беглый взгляд на поле, где топтался Рон, крепко сжимающий в руках Чистомет, — твой друг, конечно, но он к квиддичу не имеет никакого отношения.</p><p>— Его братья — превосходные игроки в квиддич, — встряла вдруг Гермиона. Она сердито смотрела на МакЛаггена, отложив книгу. Ветер трепал ее кудри, а в карих глазах горел возмущенный и сдерживаемый огонь: Гарри прекрасно знал это выражение лица подруги и не рискнул бы продолжать с ней спор, но МакЛаггену это было невдомек. Он расправил плечи, став еще больше, и свысока посмотрел на Гермиону.<br/>— Талант по наследству не передается, — фыркнул он и снова уставился на Гарри. — Так вот, Поттер, ты не против, если мы с тобой вместе полетаем? Я этим летом ловил снитч вместе со своим кузеном и, как мне кажется, очень даже преуспел в этом деле.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как его верхняя губа приподнимается в презрительном оскале. Огромным усилием воли он заставил себя неопределенно мотнуть головой и отвернуться от МакЛаггена. Юноша с жадностью принялся наблюдать за происходящим на поле, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от раздражения, вспыхнувшего в груди. Кудрявый парень, видимо, тот самый Кенби, из-за которого поспорили близнецы, брал мяч за мячом. Кормак резко вскочил на ноги, когда Кенби, изогнувшись на метле, взял пятый мяч, дотянувшись до него кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Вот же! — МакЛагген, забыв про Гарри с Гермионой, пошел вниз, громко топая. Видимо, он собирался поспорить с Анжелиной и выпросить еще одну попытку. Гарри был уверен в том, что у него ничего не выйдет, поэтому заметно расслабился. Он покосился на Гермиону — та улыбалась.</p><p>Кенби сел на трибуну, а к кольцам пошел Рон. Гарри и Гермиона внимательно наблюдали за тем, как друг забирается на метлу и подлетает к центральному кольцу. Алисия и Кэти начали перебрасывать квоффл, и вот Белл подала первый мяч: Рон, дернувшись в сторону, резко отбил его. Гермиона судорожно вдохнула, и Гарри, поддавшись порыву, похлопал ее по плечу. Рон взял еще три мяча, и, наконец, Алисия подала последний пас: она, залетая справа, с силой кинула мяч в левое кольцо. Рон, поддавшись на уловку, упустил момент, когда еще можно было дернуться вслед за квоффлом, — мяч пролетел сквозь золотое кольцо, и с другой стороны его поймала Кэти.<br/>Опечаленный Рон опустился на землю.</p><p>— Пойдем к нему, — Гермиона, взяв свою книгу, поднялась. Она не выглядела довольной. Гарри последовал за ней, и по пути вниз он рискнул сказать:</p><p>— Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы он был в команде.</p><p>— Это не из-за того, что мне не нравится квиддич, — призналась Гермиона, чуть покраснев. — Рон слишком вспыльчивый, чтобы спокойно переживать проигрыши и насмешки. Я знаю, как квиддичные команды пристают друг к другу, а если он станет вратарем, то слизеринцы определенно будут смеяться над ним и еще больше выводить из себя. Малфой и так на него зуб точит, а тут у него появится возможность подорвать веру Рона в себя, да еще и дать Слизерину возможность забрать победу! Не хочу, чтобы Рон проходил через все это, особенно сейчас.</p><p>— Рон просто не понимает, что ты заботишься о нем, — вздохнул Гарри. Ему было жаль, что между его друзьями все время что-то горит. Ему самому было достаточно трудно разобраться в своих отношениях, если можно было так назвать то, что происходило в его жизни, поэтому гриффиндорец был крайне бесполезным помощником. Гермиона лишь раздраженно хмыкнула.</p><p>— Он вообще ничего не понимает, — твердо сказала она. — Вы, мальчишки, такие глупые.</p><p>Гарри хотел было возмутиться, но они уже спустились вниз. МакЛагген громко возмущался тем, что ему не дают второго шанса, но Анжелина была непреклонна. Она поздравила Питера Кенби с местом вратаря и, заметив Гарри, поманила его пальцем.</p><p>— Рон, — Гермиона хотела было взять юношу за локоть, но тот, хмурый и несчастный, быстрым шагом направился к выходу, волоча за собой метлу. МакЛагген мрачно посмотрел ему вслед, не желая выглядеть так же, но понимая, что Анжелина уже приняла решение и не собирается его менять.</p><p>— Грейнджер, пошли в замок, — приказал он и тяжело двинулся по пожухлой траве. Гермиона, которая уже собралась идти за Роном, застыла, пораженная и возмущенная его поведением. Она захлопала глазами, а потом, прищурившись, резко сорвалась с места, опережая Кормака и пытаясь догнать Уизли. Гарри пару секунд смотрел ей вслед, а потом повернулся к Анжелине.</p><p>Сверху опустились близнецы. Они оба выглядели недовольными и покрасневшими. Друг на друга они не смотрели, и Гарри стало неловко от того, что он оказался между ними: казалось, воздух между Фредом и Джорджем дрожит от сдерживаемой грозы.</p><p>— Познакомьтесь, это наш новый вратарь — Питер Кенби, — сказала Анжелина. Гарри посмотрел на Кенби: тот был высоким, даже выше близнецов, с кудрявыми темными волосами, широкими скулами и зелеными глазами. Он приветливо улыбнулся, и его открытое лицо стало еще симпатичней. Гарри про себя решил, что Фреду, и правда, пришлось бы посоперничать с ним за право встречаться с Анжелиной. — Уверена, мы сработаемся. Первый матч с Пуффендуем не за горами, и все мы должны прийти в форму после летних каникул. Особенно это относится к тебе, Гарри, — мальчик вздрогнул, когда девушка внимательно на него посмотрела. — Седрик Диггори приобрел себе новую метлу, теперь он летает на Нимбусе-2000. Это, конечно, не твоя Гарпия, но все-таки намного опережает его Чистомет. Также я думаю, что мы должны придерживаться той же тактики, которую отрабатывали с Оливером, и его системы тренировок.</p><p>— Опять бег? — воскликнула Кэти. — Только не это!</p><p>— Это полезно и помогает держать тело в форме, — отрезала Анжелина. — Одних полетов мало. Вуд был прав, что гонял нас.</p><p>— Такое чувство, что Оливер завещал тебе свое безумие, — фыркнула Алисия. Они с Белл покосились на близнецов, которые обычно были на их стороне и составляли силу, сопротивляющуюся капитану, но на этот раз Фред и Джордж смолчали, хмуро глядя в разные стороны.</p><p>— Давайте поторопимся, — Анжелина похлопала себя по бедру. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы нашу тренировку прервали, Монтегю записал свою команду на четыре часа.</p><p>— Теперь он капитан? — спросил Кенби. У него был низкий, приятный голос. — Флинт был сильным капитаном.</p><p>— Флинт был сильным капитаном, потому что для него делом чести было соперничать с Оливером, — пожала плечами Анжелина. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за ней, поэтому не мог не заметить, как она лучисто посмотрела на Кенби. Что бы ни произошло у них в прошлом, это уже не имело значения. — Нельзя рассчитывать на то, что, потеряв Флинта, слизеринцы будут играть хуже. Они довольно сильные игроки, к тому же все они летают на Нимбусах, а мы, увы, на старье.</p><p>— Попрошу, — шутливо возмутилась Алисия. — Старые добрые Чистометы да Кометы не раз сослужили нам хорошую службу.</p><p>— Не будем сегодня тратить время на разминку и сразу начнем, — Анжелина подняла палочку и нацелила ее на сундук. Тот распахнулся, и все увидели бладжеры, крепко стянутые ремнями, и покорно спящий золотой снитч. Игроки оседлали метлы и поднялись в воздух — тренировка началась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Иногда Гарри казалось, что жизнь в Хогвартсе просто замерла. То, что кипело за барьером, вращаясь и растекаясь опасностью, не проникало сюда: обманное спокойствие завладевало умами студентов. Дамблдор не вызывал Гарри к себе, не давал ему заданий — юноша понятия не имел, чем занят директор, но периодически тот пропускал трапезы в Большом Зале. Гарри внимательно следил за тем, что публиковалось в газетах, и мог сделать вывод, что поведение профессора как-то связано с тем, что Фадж уходил со своего поста. То, что он слышал на собраниях и о чем ему говорил директор, обретало определенные силуэты: на пост Министра Магии претендовали сразу несколько людей, в числе которых был и Кингсли Бруствер, нынешний глава Аврората.<p>Гарри пытался самостоятельно во всем разобраться. Читая о новых взрывах, он лишь кривился: за пару недель произошло еще три происшествия, и группа расследования, возглавляемая Люциусом Малфоем, которому Пророк без устали пел дифирамбы и который также подал заявку на пост Министра, подтвердила, что подрывами занимаются волшебники. Гарри без труда мог понять, чего добивается Волдеморт, выставляя Люциуса в свете борца за мир, и это лишь вызывало в нем горячее презрение и к Реддлу, и к Малфою. </p><p>Гарри ощущал присутствие Волдеморта рядом с собой каждую ночь. В темноте он был более уязвим, открыт, его усталый разум не мог бороться. Гарри больше не видел картин из детства Тома Реддла, но его сны были беспорядочны и суетливы. Он просыпался с ощущением брезгливости к самому себе: его тело будто бы впитывало силу Волдеморта, пропуская ее через поры. Гарри довольно быстро заметил, что он... ослабевает. Как будто бы свет, живущий внутри него, зажимался, прятался, уступая место тьме. Волдеморт становился сильнее, он делал... что-то с их связью и приближался к Гарри. Иногда юноша лежал в кровати, сжавшись в комок, слушал тихую, сонную болтовню друзей, и ему казалось, будто на ухо ему нашептывает шипящий голос.</p><p>Он не мог побороть это. Гарри ждал, когда же это медленное гудение, похожее на треск стекла под давлением ветра, превратится в удар. Ему больше не хотелось веселиться, ничто не дарило ему успокоения; он постоянно был напряжен и не мог избавиться от этого груза на своих плечах. Школьная жизнь, которой юноша так дорожил, стала тяготить его. В Хогвартсе царила безмятежность, мишура незначительных проблем закрывала собой реальность: Гарри смотрел на все, что его окружало, с высоты мрачной горы, на которую его вознесли Дамблдор и Волдеморт. Он знал, насколько фальшивым было это спокойствие, знал, что война, боль и смерть окружают Хогвартс, — он просто не мог этого стерпеть. Юноша не давал жизни поглотить себя, он боролся, и от этого ощущал постоянную усталость, боль, отчужденность. Иногда он садился в своей постели и закрывал глаза, пытаясь заставить связь работать на себя. Ничего не получалось, мысли Тома Реддла оставались недоступными. Это раздражало Гарри.</p><p>Но не все было наполнено ложной умиротворенностью. </p><p>Гриффиндорец был окружен теми, кто считал своим долгом упрямо верить Ежедневному Пророку: эти люди никак особо не проявляли своей неприязни, но их взгляды, их разговоры все равно звенели в воздухе. Гарри мог не обращать на них внимания, будучи уже приспособленным ко всеобщей неприязни, но чего он не мог не заметить, так это внезапно изменившегося поведения слизеринцев. После злополучного урока Грюма, на котором Грозный Глаз и Малфой, словно назло, еще раз указали на исключительность случая, произошедшего с Гарри, начал гулять слух, что гриффиндорец и сам является опасным темным волшебником, и слизеринцы, до этого лишь презрительно кривящиеся в его сторону, вдруг стали с любопытством поглядывать на него. Юноша задавался вопросом, не было ли это идеей Драко, его подарком, но он не мог найти ответа.</p><p>Рон в последнее время ходил мрачнее тучи, проигрыш в испытании задел его сильней, чем Гарри думал. Уизли не тренировался на поле и всячески избегал темы квиддича, его затяжная депрессия не проходила, и он мог начать ссору из-за любой мелочи. Гарри не сразу узнал, что причиной такому поведению были не только отборочные испытания: Гермиона, которой сказала Джинни, которой написала миссис Уизли, по секрету рассказала Гарри, что Перси порвал все отношения с семьей. Более того, он поддерживал Люциуса Малфоя в его кампании на пост Министра Магии — Перси перевели из отдела Крауча, и теперь он ходил под начальством Долорес Амбридж, являющейся главной опорной силой Малфоя в Министерстве. От этой новости несло чем-то гнилым, и Гарри мог понять Рона: все-таки Перси был его братом.</p><p>Семейство Уизли переживало не лучшие времена. Джинни была странно задумчивой в последнее время, и Гарри хотелось бы знать причину ее грусти. Он догадывался, с чем это может быть связано, но ему хотелось верить, что подруга смогла пережить это, отбросив в сторону. Но даже больше Джинни его волновали близнецы.</p><p>С недавних пор отношения Фреда и Джорджа стали предметом слухов, гуляющих по всему Гриффиндору. После быстрой сцены на трибунах, которой Гарри стал свидетелем, что-то между ними изменилось. Близнецы больше не держались за руки, не обнимались, а их взгляды стали тяжелыми. Гарри ощущал напряжение, возникшее между юношами: это казалось ему странным и ненормальным, потому что близнецы всегда были вместе, были единым целым, они могли преодолеть любые трудности и словно бы не знали стыда между собой.</p><p>Должно было произойти что-то действительно серьезное, чтобы они вдруг перестали прикасаться друг к другу, а их улыбки омрачила тень сдерживаемой печали. Гарри не верил, что причиной тому могла быть девушка: Фред и Джордж не были похожи на людей, которые предали бы свою дружбу ради девчонки.</p><p>Гарри не думал, что он как-то может помочь им, поэтому не пытался вмешаться в эту историю, однако однажды ему представился случай поговорить с Джорджем. </p><p>Это было поздно вечером, когда гриффиндорец, засидевшись над зельеварением, расположился на диванчике в гостиной. Друзья уже ушли спать, но он не спешил окунуться в тепло постели: причиной тому был вовсе не Снейп с его непомерным количеством домашних заданий, а страх. Гарри боялся спать, он не знал, куда еще могут завести его сновидения, поэтому упорно пытался снизить количество часов, проводимых в уязвимом состоянии. Он сидел, уже ничего не записывая, смотрел на танец языков пламени и вслушивался в тихий скрип перьев — в этот час довольно много несчастных студентов лихорадочно пытались закончить свои задания.</p><p>Гарри не услышал, как в гостиной появился Джордж, поэтому вздрогнул, когда на его плечи опустились теплые ладони. Он поднял голову, глядя на юношу, — отблески огня окрасили его лицо в темные тона, делая еще более тревожным. Джордж криво усмехнулся, обошел диванчик и опустился рядом с Гарри, опершись локтями о колени. На мальчика он больше не смотрел, глядя только на огонь в камине.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Он повернул голову, но не увидел Фреда. Это тут же насторожило его и опечалило.</p><p>— Я хотел задать тебе вопрос, — тихо начал Джордж. Он был напряжен и немного нервничал, его плечи подрагивали, а нижняя губа казалась припухшей от укусов. — Насчет... ну, того, что ты нам рассказывал. Про иное прошлое.</p><p>— Задавай, — Гарри не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но вид несчастных близнецов задевал его так сильно, что он готов был сделать все что угодно, чтобы у них вновь все было хорошо.</p><p>Джордж повернул к нему голову и прожег странным, горячим взглядом. Его глаза казались почти черными, пульсирующими.</p><p>— Пойдем в коридор? — предложил он. Гарри неуверенно кивнул. Если Джордж хотел выйти, значит, разговор предстоял серьезный, не предназначенный для чужих ушей. И хотя студенты, засыпающие за столами и вяло водящие перьями по пергаментам, не были похожи на внимательных слушателей, рисковать не стоило.</p><p>— Значит, вы снова можете гулять после отбоя?</p><p>— Да, — отмахнулся Джордж.</p><p>Они поднялись и направились к выходу из гостиной. Некоторые студенты, почуяв хоть какое-то шевеление, подняли головы, провожая их взглядами. Чужое уединение всегда интересовало людей, поэтому Гарри был готов к этому и принял невозмутимый вид. За портретом Полной Дамы было место, где не было улиток Крайфера, поэтому они с Джорджем всегда могли сказать, что стояли именно там.</p><p>Хотя, конечно, разговаривать у портрета было бы большой ошибкой. Полная Дама была той еще сплетницей, и любой интересный разговор, проходящий перед ней, непременно долетел бы до ушей Виолетты, а та рассказала бы о нем всем портретам.</p><p>Джордж повел Гарри в соседний коридор. Тот был темным, в нем почти не горело факелов. Окна казались темными провалами в пустоту. Юноши остановились около одного такого окна: Гарри тут же запрыгнул на подоконник, ощущая спиной ночной холод, и уставился на Уизли в ожидании.</p><p>— Что ты хотел спросить?</p><p>— Ты ответишь мне честно? — Джордж оперся одной рукой о подоконник. Без огненных бликов он не казался пугающим и погруженным во мрак, наоборот, его открытое лицо, усыпанное веснушками, было подернуто страданием. Даже когда ему оторвало ухо Сектумсемпрой, он не был так несчастен.</p><p>Гарри вдруг ощутил укол боли. Он бы хотел, чтобы и у него с кем-то была настолько глубокая, трепетная связь. </p><p>— Отвечу.</p><p>— Я умер тогда?</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Джордж стоял к нему так близко, что коленом он ощущал тепло его руки, а лица касалось его горячее дыхание.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А Фред?</p><p>За окном завывал холодный ветер. Ни звезд, ни луны не было видно — все скрыли черные облака. Казалось, что Хогвартс тонет в смоле, из которой не было выхода.</p><p>— Да, — тихий, слабый ответ.</p><p>Джордж дернулся, как от пощечины, но тут же опустил лицо. Гарри никогда не видел его таким, он будто чуял его боль. Юноша поднял руку и положил ее Джорджу на плечо, сжимая и стараясь показать, что он рядом.</p><p>— Я видел, как он умер? — Джордж смотрел в окно, не глядя больше на Гарри, но гриффиндорец все равно замечал, как дрожат его губы и как меркнет огонь во взгляде. Он напряг память, вспоминая самые печальные картины всей своей истории. Там был коридор, по которому он, Рон и Гермиона бежали, когда встретили Перси и Фреда. Джорджа не было рядом, он не видел, как Фред погиб, как остекленели его глаза, а на губах замерла улыбка. Это не он, а Гарри, Рон и Перси оттащили тело Фреда в сторону, прежде чем им снова пришлось бежать. </p><p>Джордж не смог даже услышать его голос, перед тем как Фред умер. Даже увидеть его.</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как все в его груди сжалось от забытой боли. Его сердце заколотилось, как бешеное. Он смотрел на свои руки, а видел почему-то кровь и камни, слышал крики и топот.</p><p>
  <i>— РУКВУД! — закричал Перси. Это Руквуд убил Фреда.</i>
</p><p>— Нет, — негромко ответил он.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Джордж замолк. Ему было тяжело говорить. Гарри кусал щеку с внутренней стороны. Он не хотел быть тем, кто расскажет Джорджу о чем-то настолько ужасном.</p><p>— Почему вы поссорились? — спросил Гарри, чтобы нарушить молчание. Тишина давила на него. Она была особенной в Хогвартсе. Джордж мотнул головой, невесело улыбаясь. Он казался абсолютным незнакомцем.</p><p>— Не думаю, что тебе стоит это знать.</p><p>— Вы никогда не ссоритесь, — упорствовал Гарри. — Произошло что-то серьезное. Мы все — и Рон, и Гермиона — волнуемся за вас.</p><p>Джордж задумчиво посмотрел Гарри в глаза. Он тяжело дышал, но его взгляд был твердым и до странного болезненным.</p><p>— Что бы ты сделал, если бы Малфой поцеловал кого-то другого?</p><p>Гарри отшатнулся. Он прижался спиной к стеклу, ощущая его ледяной холод. Ему не понравился этот вопрос. Тема Малфоя оставалась для него ранящей и запретной, открывающей свои нежные лепестки лишь по ночам, когда в темноте и холоде Гарри нуждался в тепле. Оказалось, у него была очень хорошая фантазия.</p><p>— Ничего, — честно ответил он. — Что бы я мог сделать? Я бы просто пережил это.</p><p>— Вот как, — Джордж прикусил нижнюю губу. Он задумался о чем-то. На какое-то время воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь печальными звуками снаружи. Где-то наверху что-то упало, раздался визгливый хохот Пивза, эхом разнесшийся по коридорам. Гарри буквально всем телом ощущал, что Уизли хочет сказать ему что-то, поделиться, но не решается.</p><p>— Джордж, — он снова коснулся его плеча, трогая напрягшиеся мускулы, — ты можешь мне сказать. Все, что угодно.</p><p>Близнецы хранили его секреты и были верны ему, принимая все его решения. Гарри готов был платить им тем же. </p><p>— Фредди разозлится, если я расскажу, но все равно спасибо, — Джордж похлопал его по руке, будто извиняясь за то, что он не может быть искренен. — Я разберусь с этим. Теперь мне многое стало яснее.</p><p>— Как ваша ссора связана с тем, что было? Ты... — Гарри вдруг вспомнил про фантомные воспоминания, которые посетили некоторых людей. — Тебе кажется, что ты его теряешь?</p><p>Джордж наклонил голову, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, и тому вдруг все стало ясно. Он увидел перед собой четкий ответ на все его вопросы, детали, которые он подмечал, встали на свои места, образуя картину. Юноша с трудом удержался от судорожного вздоха, его рука безвольно соскользнула с плеча Джорджа — он все видел, но отказывался воспринимать.</p><p>— Это проходит, — негромко сказал Гарри, зажимаясь внутри себя и не давая рассуждениям проникнуть в его относительно устоявшийся мирок.</p><p>Джордж улыбнулся через силу. </p><p>— После того, как Сам-Знаешь-Кто вернулся, все стало по-другому, — поделился он. — Мне кажется, мы уже не можем вернуться к той жизни, которой жили раньше. </p><p>— Я тоже чувствую что-то подобное, — с трепетом произнес Гарри. Он думал, никто, кроме него, не ощущает этого. Как оказалось, Джордж был не просто шутником, любящим изобретать забавные сладости на пару с братом. Он воспринимал то, что происходило вокруг них, с пониманием, что грядут мрачные и горькие события. Он мог выглядеть как глубоко несчастный человек. — Нам нужно немного фирменной радости близнецов Уизли.</p><p>— Нам она тоже нужна, — Джордж улыбнулся чуть шире, и на этот раз в его улыбке было неподдельное тепло. </p><p>Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника. Он был рад, что этот разговор перестал его терзать: ему было тяжело видеть чужую боль. Гриффиндорец был странно восприимчив к ней, ощущал уколы крошечной вины, понимая, что он все равно никак не смог бы повлиять на ход этой истории.</p><p>Друзья отправились обратно к Полной Даме. В гостиной уже почти никого не было, и они, попрощавшись, разошлись по спальням. Гарри, лежа в кровати, еще долго думал о том, что сказал ему Джордж. А потом, словно по привычке, начал думать совсем о другом юноше. </p><p> </p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям грозы, на несколько дней воцарилось спокойствие. Гарри казалось, что все почти наладилось. Рон перестал дуться на весь мир и повеселел, Фред и Джордж вновь начали улыбаться, Снейп, видимо, пришел в себя после изготовления того ужасного зелья и прекратил забрасывать учеников непосильными заданиями — все, что вызывало тревогу, начало медленно отходить назад. И даже сновидения прекратили мучать Гарри по ночам.</p><p>Гриффиндорец вернулся к своему привычному занятию — анализу происходящего за пределами Хогвартса и составлению определенных выводов. Он начал думать, что все так и останется замерзшим в серых буднях и тоскливом ожидании действий Волдеморта, пока однажды, во время завтрака, Гарри не осознал, что эта короткая передышка была не чем иным, как затишьем перед бурей.</p><p>Малфой получил письмо. Он получал их каждый день, но в этот раз послание было особенным. Гарри не удалось сесть на свое обычное место — спиной к слизеринскому столу, — поэтому он смог увидеть реакцию Драко. Юноша не должен был смотреть на него во время трапезы, но, конечно, не мог удержаться от того, чтобы время от времени не бросать в сторону слизеринца быстрые взгляды. Он им <i>любовался</i>.</p><p>Обычно Малфой всегда рассказывал свежие новости, приходящие ему через письма родителей, своим приятелям, хвастаясь тем, что он все узнает из первых рук, но сегодня он быстро и суетливо спрятал письмо в карман. Гарри вглядывался в его лицо, отмечая и нахмуренные брови, и сжатые губы, и странный блеск во взгляде. Малфой был напуган и растерян. И он покосился на Гарри, словно ощутив его внимание: слизеринец смотрел в его сторону редко, лишь когда терпеть больше не было сил.</p><p>Значит, что-то произошло. Или произойдет. Люциус предупредил Драко об этом?</p><p>Дыхание Гарри стало тяжелым. Никто из друзей не замечал этого. Гриффиндорец опустил лицо и задумался, мысленно сравнивая все, что имело для него значение. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на преподавательский стол: Дамблдора опять не было, а Снейп не проявлял никаких признаков тревоги.</p><p>Перед Гарри стояла тарелка с овсянкой. По белой массе растекался кусочек сливочного масла, превращаясь в маленькое желтое пятнышко. Гарри ощутил, как нечто внутри него тает точно так же, теряя свою форму. Теряя убеждение.</p><p>Ему нельзя было подходить к Малфою или заговаривать с ним. Это могло уничтожить хрупкий мир между ними, расплавить его, как горячая каша плавит кусочек масла. У Гарри всего одна возможность, один шанс заставить Драко изменить их негласному плану: ему нужно было вернуть ему его броню. </p><p>Юноша ощущал себя жалким. Он был готов рискнуть, чтобы унять свою тоску, прикрываясь благими намерениями, Малфой же терпел. Гарри был невыносимо близок к Волдеморту, но Драко ощущал спиной всю мощь Пожирателей. Он стоял там, рядом с ними, во тьме пытаясь сиять — сейчас ему как никогда нужен был Патронус.</p><p>А Гарри нужен был он сам. Хоть еще раз, на минуту. Узнать, что у Драко все хорошо, что он контролирует то, что происходит в его жизни. Что ему не страшно и то, что было написано в этом письме, не ранит его.</p><p>Гриффиндорец хотел задать ему много вопросов. Очень много. Слишком много для тех пары минут, которые он мог получить. Ему нужно было понять, почему Драко отказал ему, — это волновало его сильней всего остального. Он чувствовал за этим решением какой-то жестокий подвох, чью-то невидимую руку, контролирующую их, как шахматные фигуры. Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>Малфой захочет ответить на это письмо. А Гарри нужно отправить послание Сириусу.</p><p>Даже если у него есть всего один шанс вновь ощутить прикосновение счастливых переживаний, им нельзя не воспользоваться. Ничего не изменится, если они на минуту пересекутся в Совятне.</p><p>Гарри больше не рисковал поднимать взгляда. Приняв пугающее решение, он вдруг ощутил иррациональное довольство внутри себя, которое не могли заглушить ни логичные выводы, ни холодные мысли об опасности. Это было похоже на животную радость, и Гарри прощал ее себе. Он вспоминал фразу Дамблдора, которую тот сказал однажды во время ужина: «Выжить можно даже в темные времена, если не забывать обращаться к свету».</p><p>Она его успокаивала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Драко</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малфой не дал Гарри возможность даже приблизиться к нему. Он будто бы почувствовал его желание и нарочно весь день не покидал компании своих слизеринцев, позволяя Панси Паркинсон виснуть на своем локте. Его высокомерный и холодный вид не давал понять, о чем тот думает на самом деле, но Гарри точно знал, что ощущения не обманули его этим утром. </p><p>Однако он мог только смотреть на Малфоя издалека, сжимая губы. Тот будто издевался над ним все время, начиная с того самого момента, как они почти столкнулись в дверях, выходя с завтрака. Тогда Драко еще был напряжен и странно задумчив, и он не слушал, что ему говорит расслабленный, словно сонный Забини, за лето превратившийся в еще более манерного и лениво-привлекательного юношу. Гарри поймал его взгляд, и на секунду юноше показалось, что Малфой точно хочет сказать ему что-то, но потом слизеринец резко отвернулся, пряча лицо, и на него, словно занавес, надвинулся привычный образ. Когда на истории магии Гарри повернул голову, Малфой, сидящий за партой через проход, на него не смотрел. Рон тихо посапывал, положив голову на скрещенные руки, а Гермиона с первой парты не могла заметить, как ее друг украдкой разглядывает их неприятеля.</p><p>Зато заметил Забини, незаметно толкнувший ногу Драко коленом и кинувший на гриффиндорца быстрый, недовольный взгляд. Малфой никак на это не отреагировал, продолжая записывать лекцию Биннса, но кончики его губ чуть опустились, а прямая спина будто одеревенела. Гарри поспешил отвернуться, надеясь, что за день ему выпадет возможность избавиться от своей тревоги и подойти вплотную к толстому стеклу, отделяющему его от Драко с тех самых пор, как они переступили порог Хогвартса. У Гарри был даже мотив — змеиная броня была не нужна ему, а вот Драко стоило носить ее, чтобы всегда быть под защитой.</p><p>Но ничего не вышло. Рон, с трудом переживший свой проигрыш в соревнованиях, нашел себе новую стезю: мучая Гарри бесконечной болтовней, а Гермиону — жалобами на то, что она «с ее-то гениальными мозгами» не помогает ему, он придумывал квиддичные стратегии. Обычно этим занимался капитан, и Анжелина уже решила, что они будут играть в том же режиме, что и при Оливере, поэтому никто не воспринял его идею всерьез, хотя Дин даже заинтересовался, когда Рон предложил тайком подсматривать чужие тренировки.</p><p>— Это низко, — сказала Гермиона, услышав их идею, которую ребята обсуждали в гостиной после уроков. — Не ожидала от тебя такого, Рональд.</p><p>— Да ладно, — невозмутимо отмахнулся Рон. — Слизеринцы часто собираются на трибунах, когда наши играют. Мы тоже можем.</p><p>— А если слизеринцы с Башни прыгнут, ты тоже прыгнешь? — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, откинувшись на спинку стула. — И вообще, с чего ты взял, что Анжелина примет твои стратегии? Кажется, все уже решено, правда, Гарри?</p><p>Гарри, который в это время раздраженно следил за тем, как точки, подписанные «Драко Малфой», «Блейз Забини», «Панси Паркинсон» и «Синди Пруффор», двигаются по Карте Мародеров в сторону Совятни, лишь пожал плечами. Ему приходилось прикрываться учебниками, чтобы остальные гриффиндорцы не увидели артефакт, поэтому поддерживать разговор ему было очень неудобно, да и квиддич юношу не волновал. Его волновал только Малфой, и Гарри чувствовал себя так, как, может быть, чувствовал только на втором курсе. Ему начинало казаться, что его личность двоится: понимая, что если кто-то заметит его с Малфоем или Драко не сможет справиться со своими мыслями в нужный момент, то может случиться что-то <i>непоправимое</i>, он в то же время убеждал себя, что пять минут — десять, пятнадцать, час, ночь — ничего не изменят. С каждым мгновением, проведенным в состоянии, отравленном этой мыслью, Гарри все больше мрачнел и все ярче представлял, как в темноте его хватают за плечо цепкие пальцы Снейпа, а шипящий голос цедит ему на ухо, что он — безответственный болван, которому запрещено даже смотреть в сторону Драко Малфоя, не то что прикасаться к нему или думать о нем.</p><p>Думать особенно. Никто не мог дать внятного ответа, что может происходить с его сознанием и как глубоко Волдеморт может в него проникать, поэтому это оставалось главной опасностью. Но Гарри не чувствовал воли Тома Реддла уже достаточно долгое время и продолжал надеяться, что Волдеморт никогда не сможет ворваться в его разум. Никогда.</p><p>— Гарри, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Рон толкнул друга рукой в плечо, привлекая внимание. — Что ты думаешь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Гарри. Он свернул Карту и убрал в карман. — О чем ты?</p><p>— Гарри! — Уизли возмутился, но, взглянув на лица друзей, быстро поник. Буркнув себе под нос «Ладно», он скомкал пергамент, лежащий перед ним, и прицельным броском отправил в мусорную корзину. Пододвинув к себе учебник трансфигурации, мальчик открыл его на заданной странице и принялся яростно читать, поджав губы. Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой.</p><p>— Рон, никто не говорит, что твои стратегии бесполезны...</p><p>— Неважно, — отмахнулся Уизли. — Найду себе другое занятие.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что он может сказать. Ему не хотелось обнадеживать Рона тем, что в следующем году могут снова провести испытания. Питер Кенби был талантливым и очень приятным парнем, который послушно исполнял все указания Джонсон и при этом уже успел сдружиться почти со всеми членами команды, не считая близнецов, в отношениях которых Гарри не мог и не хотел разбираться. Гриффиндорец был очень рад, что Питер присоединился к ним, — юноша напоминал ему Седрика своими мягкими манерами, лицом, становившимся очень красивым, когда он улыбался, и искренней расположенностью к людям вокруг. Кенби резко осудил тех, кто шептался у Гарри за спиной, и наглый Пророк, и после этого юноша проникся к нему симпатией и уважением.</p><p>Гарри почти не участвовал в беседах друзей в этот день, и неловкая тишина, казалось, накрыла их непроницаемым куполом. Гермиона читала, Рон пыхтел над уроками, иногда поглядывая на Невилла, который в последнее время все чаще присоединялся к их компании, а Гарри, начеркав спешные ответы на вопросы для МакГонагалл, занялся своим уже почти привычным делом. Он не мог просто сидеть; все, что он делал, казалось ему бессмысленным, и только бесконечное наблюдение за Малфоем вдруг обрело смысл.</p><p>Гарри желал движения. Его мышцы почти болели от беспомощности. Драко был встревожен, в его жизни что-то дрожало и рвалось к нему, и Гарри многое бы отдал, чтобы разделить с ним его борьбу.</p><p>В который раз он ощущал горечь в своем горле: все было бы иначе, если бы Малфой перешел на его сторону. Он просто не мог перестать думать об этом, и каждый раз в нем просыпалось чуточку больше злобы и желания схватить Драко за ворот и впечатать в стену, потребовав объяснений.</p><p>Вечером, после ужина, Малфой отправился к Дамблдору. Это было в разы подозрительней, чем все остальное. Гарри смотрел на пожелтевший от времени пергамент и лихорадочно думал, что слизеринцу могло понадобиться в кабинете директора. Неужели Дамблдор узнал о содержимом загадочного письма и сам вызвал его? Юноша уже было собрался бежать к директорской башне, но вовремя заметил Снейпа, покинувшего свои подземелья и явно направляющегося туда же. Это остудило пыл Гарри. Он забрался на свою кровать, подогнув под себя ноги, и наблюдал за черными точками, не зная, что может быть предметом их беседы. Едва ли Люциус мог написать Драко что-то действительно важное о Волдеморте, но он мог сообщить ему весть о своем продвижении на службе или же ситуации, связанной с Министерством.</p><p>Гриффиндорец думал об этом очень долго, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит в спальне, — все были чем-то заняты. Ленивое молчание растекалось по комнате, и никто не пытался его нарушить. За окном клубилась тьма, черные дождевые тучи закрывали свет звезд и серпа луны. Гарри чувствовал на себе влияние этих массивных облаков, которые будто просачивались в спальню сквозь щели в оконной раме, растекались по полу, приближаясь к нему.</p><p>А если Волдеморт прикажет Драко сделать что-нибудь? Если однажды письмо, пришедшее Малфою, будет написано не острым, летящим почерком Люциуса, а аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком Тома Реддла? Точно таким же, как в том проклятом дневнике, который Драко уже держал в своих руках. Что Малфой сделает тогда? Что предпримет Дамблдор?</p><p>Гарри вдруг четко ощутил, что лживое спокойствие, которое мучило его столько дней, было хрупким. Оно было вовсе не поглощающим, нет — оно дрожало от напряжения. Волдеморт мог разрушить его в любой момент, у него был путь в Хогвартс, и Драко был прекрасным мостом для его злодеяний. Но Волдеморт медлил, он ждал чего-то. Возможно, письмо, которое получил Драко, было первой трещиной в их барьере.</p><p>Гарри получил свой ответ на следующее утро.</p><p>Погода была хмурой, дождливой. Шквальный ветер быстро гнал облака по тоскливому небу, заставлял их клубиться и чернеть, наливаясь тенью и влагой. Потолок Большого зала, отражающий это, выглядел совсем тоскливо. Гарри вяло ковырял ложкой кашу, слушая, как Невилл и Гермиона обсуждают вероятность того, что им дадут зубастый кактус для практической работы. Рон зевал, изредка пихая Гарри ногой. Джинни, которая сидела рядом с Гермионой, что-то старательно писала правой рукой, держа ложку в левой.</p><p>В этот момент в окно под потолком влетели совы. Они, громко крича и хлопая крыльями, начали носиться над школьниками, разнося письма и газеты. Гарри наблюдал за тем, как черный филин Малфоя опускается перед ним, держа в руках тугой сверток Пророка. Взъерошенная сипуха принесла газету Гермионе, и все, кто сидел рядом, привычно наклонились к ней, ожидая, когда она зачитает им новости. Гарри боялся услышать об очередном взрыве.</p><p>Но взрыва не было. Гермиона поджала губы, с презрением глядя на первую страницу.</p><p>— «Преступники пойманы! Люциус Малфой помогает закрыть дело!» — прочитала она. Многие вздохнули с облегчением. </p><p>— Ну и гадкая же у него морда, — буркнул Рон, глядя на газету и почти положив голову девочке на плечо. Гермиона протянула «Пророк» Гарри, чтобы тот тоже мог взглянуть на фото Малфоя-старшего на обложке.</p><p>Гриффиндорец послушно взял газету из ее рук и кинул взгляд на первую страницу.</p><p>И в этот момент мир вокруг него остановился. Его сердце глухо стукнуло о ребра и будто бы и вовсе прекратило биение, а в ушах застыла монотонная, тяжелая тишина.</p><p>Прекрасное, идеальное и омерзительное лицо Тома Реддла смотрело на Гарри прямо с обложки. Это лицо жило своей жизнью, оно понятия не имело, кто смотрит на него с той стороны листа. Серые высокомерные глаза крайне редко останавливали свой взгляд на камере, глядя куда-то в сторону. Тонкие, аккуратные губы чуть кривились в презрительной усмешке, а легкое движение головой в сторону шевелило темные волосы. Гарри смотрел и смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляда; его вертело и крутило изнутри, мышцы напрягались, а в горле медленно рос комок тошноты.</p><p>— Гарри, ты в порядке? — голос Гермионы с трудом пробился в его сознание. С огромным трудом Гарри поднял на нее глаза и мотнул головой. Он не выдержал и отбросил от себя газету, краем глаза замечая, что на снимке был и Люциус, но его присутствие не значило абсолютно ничего. Это было послание ему и Дамблдору, это был вызов и знак.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Рон нахмурился. — Шрам болит?</p><p>Стоило ему это сказать, как Гарри ощутил, что шрам, до этого лишь изредка беспокоящий его покалыванием, будто раскален. Он задохнулся от боли; его тело вновь стало чувствительным. Юноша тяжело задышал, зажмурившись, — ему было все равно, что многие уже начали бросать на него обеспокоенные взгляды.</p><p>— Кто это? — раздался слабый голос Джинни. — Гарри, кто это?</p><p>— Где? Вы о чем?</p><p>Гарри резко поднял голову. Люди вокруг него словно размазались, став прозрачными тенями. Сквозь массу людей он невероятно четко увидел Малфоя, смотрящего на обложку «Пророка». Тот вскинул взгляд, будто почувствовав внимание юноши, и его глаза были полны отчаяния — Гарри всем телом ощутил, как Малфой потянулся к нему сквозь эту толпу, как забытая боль накрыла их. Драко опустил лицо, отодвинул от себя газету кончиком пальца и, шепнув что-то, поднялся.</p><p>Гриффиндорец сразу же понял, что должен делать. Он не смотрел на Дамблдора и Снейпа, хотя чувствовал их тяжелые взоры. Нет — он поймал тонкую нить осознания, где должен быть сейчас. Зажав рот рукой, юноша тоже резко вскочил.</p><p>— Меня тошнит, — просипел он, и из-за шока, из-за страха ему даже не нужно было притворяться, что голос слаб. — Мне нужно выйти.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона смотрела на него круглыми, встревоженными глазами, а Джинни не могла скрыть напряжения, исказившего черты ее лица. — Что происходит?</p><p>— Это, — мальчик ткнул пальцем прямо в лицо Реддла на фотографии, — он. Это Волдеморт.</p><p>И быстрым шагом направился прочь из зала. В спину ему неслись крики удивления и возмущения тем, что он сбежал без объяснений, но остановиться было невозможно. Ему начало казаться, что его, и правда, вот-вот стошнит. Ноги ослабели, шрам запульсировал, а в спине появилась холодная одеревенелость. В любом случае, юноша мог обсудить произошедшее с Роном и Гермионой позже, но не мог оставить Малфоя сейчас. Том Реддл был его боггартом. Это значило для Гарри так много, что он несся к дверям, не глядя по сторонам.</p><p>Единственным, кого он заметил, был Седрик. Гарри отчего-то поймал его высокую фигуру краем глаза и чуть повернул голову, бросив в сторону пуффендуйца быстрый взгляд. Тот приподнялся, опираясь о стол руками, и неотрывно наблюдал за ним. Его красивое лицо было застывшим и напряженным, даже мрачным — Гарри никогда не видел у него такого выражения. Но он не стал останавливаться или подавать Диггори какой-то знак и, наконец достигнув дверей, выскочил в коридор, стараясь не думать о том, как подозрительно выглядело его бегство. </p><p>В коридоре Гарри неожиданно столкнулся с Почти Безголовым Ником. Конечно, он не мог столкнуться с призраком, поэтому просто пролетел сквозь него, на пару мгновений ощутив липкий, могильный холод. От этого ощущения стало еще хуже, и гриффиндорца начало тошнить уже по-настоящему.</p><p>— Гарри! — воскликнул призрак. — Куда ты так спешишь? Завтрак только начался.</p><p>— Мне нездоровится, Ник, — просипел юноша, лихорадочно окидывая взглядом коридор. Он не слышал громких шагов, но Малфой вполне мог успеть добежать до лестниц, и тогда Гарри пришлось бы бежать за Картой Мародеров в Башню Гриффиндора, чтобы найти его, или же осматривать каждую пустую комнату, попадающуюся ему на пути. При обоих вариантах он мог потерять слишком много времени и упустить момент, когда Драко, возможно, нуждался в нем.</p><p>— Нездоровится? — переспросил Ник. — Неужели эльфы напортачили с едой? Невозможно!</p><p>— Уверен, эльфы тут ни при чем, — Гарри совершенно не был настроен на беседу. Неожиданно ему в голову пришла идея. — Кажется, сегодня у многих несварение. Не видел, куда побежал парень, который вышел передо мной? Ему стало совсем плохо.</p><p>— Туда, — Ник мотнул призрачной рукой в сторону. Гриффиндорец попытался вспомнить, что находится в том направлении, и на ум ему пришли только туалеты для мальчиков, наиболее подходящие для уединения.</p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри покачал головой. — Ладно, мне... нужно отойти.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — Ник пожал плечами. — До встречи.</p><p>Уходя, юноша услышал, как призрак, прежде чем пройти сквозь дверь и попасть в Большой зал, грустно произнес: «Люди всегда так спешат...»</p><p>Но Гарри, и правда, спешил. Он почти бегом кинулся к туалетам, надеясь, что Драко будет там. Если он повернул в сторону другого хода в подземелья, то гриффиндорцу его не найти. В замке было подозрительно тихо, и только его шаги звучали как удары колокола. Боль в шраме стала терпимой, тошнота и слабость чуть поутихли, и им на смену пришли действительно пугающие мысли. Эмоции, которые будто вихрь поднялись в его груди, разом развернулись в сторону понимания, насколько опасной стала ситуация, разворачивающаяся вокруг них. Перед внутренним взором Гарри вновь встала фотография из «Пророка» и холодное лицо Тома Реддла — неужели сейчас, в эту самую минуту, красноглазый монстр выглядел так? Он не имел на это права. Гарри хотел завыть от беспомощности, от незнания того, что может предпринять его враг.</p><p>Дойдя до нужной двери, юноша замешкался. Прислушался. Было по-прежнему тихо, и только Пивз визжал где-то да скрипнула быстро, неуверенно дверь Большого зала, на мгновение выпустив в коридор шум голосов. Гарри, стоявший за углом, мог не опасаться, что его увидят, да и алиби у него было железное: куда ему нужно было бежать, как не к туалетным комнатам?</p><p>Гриффиндорец осторожно потянул ручку двери и зашел внутрь. Он никого не увидел, и только один кран почему-то не был закрыт до конца — тоненькая струйка воды, журча, стекала в белую раковину. Гарри недоуменно повернул голову, и в следующее мгновение из-за его спины появился Малфой. Драко понадобилась секунда, чтобы схватить юношу за галстук и ворот рубашки и силой толкнуть вперед, впечатывая в стену и вытягивая вверх. Гарри захрипел и вцепился в его руку, царапая влажную кожу. Перед его глазами появилось перекошенное странной смесью чувств мокрое лицо слизеринца — тот, видимо, умывался, когда услышал его шаги.</p><p>— Малфой... — голос Гарри сорвался на хрип. Ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы Драко, нависший над ним, чуть ослабил хватку.</p><p>— Какого черта, Поттер? — зашипел слизеринец, и его голос, его лицо ничем не отличались от тех далеких времен, когда они были врагами. Малфой был выше, почти значительно выше, и злость давала ему силы. Его волосы растрепались, щеки раскраснелись, а глаза блестели, будто стекло, — он боялся, и этот страх отчетливо читался в его светлой радужке. </p><p>— Что?! — если бы ногти Гарри не были короткими и обгрызенными, он бы расцарапал Драко руку до крови.</p><p>— Ты говорил, — Малфой будто бы и не помнил о месяце, что они провели, шарахаясь друг от друга. Он наклонился к Гарри так близко, что тот ощущал теплоту его дыхания. Со стороны это даже могло выглядеть как поцелуй, но это точно им не было: гриффиндорец всем своим телом чувствовал угрозу и опасность, пронизывающие его насквозь, — что он выглядит как монстр! Не <i>так</i>!</p><p>— Откуда я мог знать, что он найдет это зелье? — зашипел Гарри в ответ. Его оскал, его пылающий взгляд будто бы отрезвили слизеринца. Он резко вдохнул воздух носом и отступил, не убирая руки с галстука юноши. Лицо Драко медленно начало расслабляться, и на место испуганной злобы пришло боязливое сожаление.</p><p>— Ох, — вдруг сдавленно пробормотал он. — Поттер...</p><p>Малфой словно только что сообразил, что произошло секунду назад и кто стоял перед ним. Он уставился на свою руку, все еще прижимающуюся к шее Гарри, перевел взгляд на лицо юноши — наверняка покрасневшее и пылающее праведным гневом за несправедливые обвинения. Глаза Драко расширились, медленно он начал отодвигать свою ладонь, и Гарри, не думая о том, что делает, ухватился за его руку, сжав запястье в своих пальцах.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Инстинктивная ярость ушла, сменившись тихой заботой. Малфой был напуган, он мелко дрожал, а его нижняя губа чуть заметно кровоточила. Он прокусил ее.</p><p>Гарри ощущал его холодную, нежную кожу под пальцами — он никогда не думал, что столь легкое, невинное прикосновение может вызывать такую реакцию. Вся чувствительность из его тела хлынула в место соприкосновения, оставив остальные конечности неловкими и деревянными. Малфой круглыми глазами смотрел на него и был совсем не похож на парня, который чуть не задушил Гарри у этой стены.</p><p>— Нет, — наконец выдавил он, мягко потянув на себя свою руку, но не сумев вырвать ее из крепкого захвата. — Я не хотел...</p><p>— С каких это пор ты извиняешься? — улыбнулся Гарри, стараясь хоть немного поддержать юношу. Малфой поджал губы, а потом вздохнул.</p><p>— Что же теперь делать? — спросил он.</p><p>— После того, как ты перестал меня не замечать, или после того, как Волдеморт?.. — Гарри не мог подобрать нужного слова, но Драко все равно его понял. Он недовольно поморщился.</p><p>— Ты прекрасно знаешь, Поттер, <i>что именно</i> я делал, — он снова потянул свою руку, но юноша не дал ему вырваться, сжав еще крепче. Драко смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и с каждой секундой в его собственном взгляде становилось все меньше страха. — Отпусти.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Гарри не мог его отпустить. Он ощущал себя целым в эту секунду: они прятались в очередном малоприятном месте, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь найдет их, и обсуждали опасность, нависшую над Хогвартсом. Правда, теперь главной тревогой был не василиск, а тот, кто по праву мог этим василиском управлять.</p><p>— Твой отец не позволит тебе встретиться с ним, правда? — произнес он голосом, полным надежды. Почти жалким голосом, и Гарри стало стыдно за дрожащие интонации. </p><p>— Откуда я знаю, — Драко стиснул зубы. Его плечи поникли, и он словно стал меньше ростом. Усталость и боль отразились на его лице, ложась тенями на идеальную кожу. — Ты же смотрел... Он был прямо там, рядом с ним.</p><p>В его глазах Гарри видел целый ураган чувств, перед которыми Малфой был абсолютно беспомощен. И здесь — словно в кадре, украденном из прошлого, — Драко должен был еще острей ощущать черную тень, появившуюся у него за спиной. И пропасть, которая выросла между ним и Гарри в конце прошлого года.</p><p>Правда, сейчас пропасти почти не было. Меж их телами было всего несколько дюймов, которые Гарри не мог преодолеть. Малфой вдруг качнулся вперед, упираясь второй рукой в стену рядом с головой Гарри и внимательно всматриваясь в глаза гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Мой отец рядом с ним, — шепнул он, словно сообщая забавный секрет. — Что мне делать, если Темный Лорд через него отдаст приказ... мне?</p><p>— Ты всего лишь четверокурсник — вздохнул Гарри. — Не думаю, что у Волдеморта такая сильная нехватка кадров, что он будет вербовать школьников.</p><p>— Значит, такого никогда не было?</p><p>Гарри замешкался и сглотнул. Его смущало то, как близко к нему был Малфой, который долгое время позволял себе лишь смотреть в его сторону, не приближаясь ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Это заставляло мысли в его голове кипеть, а сердце биться — Волдеморту не было места рядом с ним в эту секунду.</p><p>Но все-таки он вспомнил, как Малфой — бледный, растерянный — отчаянно пытался спасти свою семью, починить волшебный шкаф и убить Дамблдора, и все это по приказу Волдеморта.</p><p>А Гарри старался проникнуть в прошлое Тома Реддла и разгадать его секреты, чтобы суметь одолеть. По приказу Дамблдора.</p><p>Ему стоило намного раньше, еще в том тяжелом времени, задуматься о том, что бремя, которое он нес, было словно отражено в злобном зеркале и возложено на плечи совершенно не готового к этому Драко.</p><p>— Значит, было, — кивнул Малфой, расценив его молчание по-своему. — И теперь... Странно, что он до сих пор об этом не подумал.</p><p>— Уверен, что подумал, — Гарри уставился на шею Малфоя, на его острый кадык. Он наверняка уже оставил синяки на несчастном запястье слизеринца, но он не мог его отпустить. — Волдеморт знает, что Дамблдор не позволит использовать тебя. Если, конечно, ты не решишь придушить меня голыми руками.</p><p>Драко странно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Я чуть не сделал это пять минут назад.</p><p>— Ты бросился бы на любого, кто зашел бы сюда?</p><p>— Нет, — Малфой качнул головой, и выражение его лица изменилось. Он отодвинулся. — Я знал, что это ты. Я не хотел срываться, просто... это было неожиданно. Его лицо — это... навевает воспоминания.</p><p>— Ты не должен вспоминать о том, что произошло в Тайной Комнате, — сказал Гарри. — То, что случилось, навсегда останется замурованным там.</p><p>Он вздрогнул, уловив значение собственных слов. И без того натянутая улыбка сошла с его лица. Юноша отвел взгляд, его руки внезапно ослабли, и Малфой медленно, тягуче отстранился от него, сделав шаг назад. Холод коснулся груди Гарри, сквозь мантию, рубашку и кожу забираясь прямо в сердце.</p><p>— Отец доволен всем, что происходит, — резко сменив тему, сказал Драко иным голосом, ставшим сухим и невыразительным. — Думаю, он станет Министром Магии.</p><p>— Лично я голосую за Кингсли, — мрачно пошутил Гарри. Ему казалось, что он все испортил, и юноша понятия не имел, как вернуть утерянную искру, которая вновь зажглась в его груди, наполнила его существо жизнью и огнем. Он смотрел на Малфоя, впитывая его образ каждой клеточкой своего тела. Его фигура, плечи, шея, острый подбородок, аккуратные скулы, тонкие губы, холодные глаза, светлые волосы — все это, почти забытое за лето, проникало в него вместе с воспоминаниями, которые он старался запереть глубоко-глубоко. Гарри вдруг вспомнил о сне, что преследовал его на Гриммо: сцена в Хогвартс-экспрессе, сцена отказа и разрушения всего, что они сумели построить, переиначенная и окрашенная в алый цвет возбуждения. Щеки юноши вспыхнули, и он опустил лицо, надеясь, что Драко ничего не заметил.</p><p>— Поттер, — Малфой вновь повернул его внимание к тревоге, — если он станет Министром, то Дамблдору будет не удержать Хогвартс. Дамблдор просто... спрячет тебя где-нибудь, ты не думал об этом? Из-за того, что писал «Пророк», никто вам не верит.</p><p>— Я знаю, — смущение схлынуло так же быстро, как и появилось. Гарри поморщился. — Но, пока Волдеморт не проникнет в Хогвартс, я буду здесь.</p><p>— Разве ему понадобится много времени? — Драко принялся ходить туда-сюда. Его шаги, переплетаясь с журчанием воды, превращались в тревожное олицетворение отчаянья. Хогвартс будто бы вымер на то время, что они разговаривали, и окрасился в серовато-голубые тона, которыми полна была эта туалетная комната. — Он может приходить в Министерство, появляться в газетах... Поттер, как ты сможешь победить Темного Лорда? — Драко кинулся к нему и схватил за руку. Гарри вжался в стену, избегая смотреть на него и чувствуя, как что-то внутри него плавится. — Что же мне делать, Поттер? Они, — он вскинул руку, указывая куда-то в пустоту, — так верны ему! — голос Малфоя стал тихим, а в глазах вновь появился огонь и страх. Он наклонился совсем низко. — Я не верил, но теперь — эти глупые волшебники поверят ему и моему отцу, и что тогда, что тогда?</p><p>— Что Дамблдор приказал тебе? — Гарри резко вскинул голову. Он почти касался носом носа Малфоя. — Вчера. Что он сказал тебе?</p><p>Драко чуть улыбнулся уголками губ.</p><p>— Быть верным себе.</p><p>— Это в духе Дамблдора.</p><p>— А что он приказал тебе? </p><p>Гарри посмотрел Малфою в глаза.</p><p>— Убить Волдеморта.</p><p>В этот момент дверь распахнулась. Юноши разом вздрогнули, отпрянув друг от друга, и повернули головы, вперивая взгляды в вошедшего. Гарри и не заметил, как его рука рванула к карману мантии, нащупывая волшебную палочку. Но навыки борьбы ему не пригодились: на пороге стоял Снейп, смотрящий на ребят полным презрения и мрачного недовольства взглядом. Он поморщился, глядя на руку Драко, которая еще секунду назад крепко сжимала пальцы Гарри.</p><p>— В кабинет директора. Оба. Быстро, — процедил он и, развернувшись, направился прочь, будто лишняя секунда нахождения в этом туалете могла смертельно его оскорбить. У Гарри и Драко не осталось никакого другого выхода, кроме как последовать за ним. Они быстро переглянулись и тут же понурили головы, не в силах смотреть друг на друга сейчас. Гарри старался не думать о том, что произошло между ними, как близко к нему был Малфой — те места, к которым <i>прикасался</i> слизеринец, до сих пор горели, и гриффиндорец не мог даже представить себе, что когда-нибудь будет иначе. Как он мог жить без этого, терпеть и прятаться? В этом было все, чего юноша хотел; он прорвался, выцарапал себе эту жаркую возможность, но их тут же прервали. </p><p>Гарри смотрел на мантию Снейпа, развевающуюся за его спиной. Черные полы касались пола, чуть шурша. Прямая спина зельевара, его напряженные плечи и холодный голос не давали даже крошечной надежды на то, что их самовольное уединение, их нарушение правил прошло незамеченным. Малфой, сжав губы, глядел себе под ноги. </p><p>— Сэр, — решился прервать он гнетущую тишину между ними, — у нас сейчас трансфигурация.</p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл уведомлена о том, что вы опоздаете, — ответил Снейп, не поворачивая головы. Малфой кивнул самому себе, будто подтвердив какую-то мысль. На лестнице и в коридорах они никого не встретили, хотя пару раз Гарри слышал стремительно удаляющиеся шаги. Вероятно, ученики, завидев озлобленного Снейпа, поспешили уйти с дороги, чтобы не попадаться ему на глаза лишний раз.</p><p>Около горгулий, закрывающих лестницу в директорскую башню, Снейп остановился. Он повернулся, окидывая парней цепким, полным подозрения взглядом, и сказал:</p><p>— Поттер, останьтесь.</p><p>— Что? — Гарри тут же взвился, вперивая в профессора горящий взор. Он возмущенно задышал, сделав небольшой шаг вперед. — Я тоже пойду.</p><p>— Нет, <i>Вы</i> останетесь здесь и <i>будете</i> ждать, — Снейп повернулся и тихо шепнул пароль горгулье на ухо, не дав гриффиндорцу его услышать. Статуи оскалились и отпрыгнули в стороны, открывая проход. Малфой, непонимающе взглянув на Гарри и судорожно облизнув сухие губы, шагнул на золотую лестницу, которая под его ногами тут же начала свое движение. Снейп отправился за ним, а горгульи, стоило зельевару ступить на первую ступеньку, тут же закрыли проход. Их каменные, ничего не выражающие глаза, казалось, были полны насмешки.</p><p>— Проход закрыт, — сказала вторая горгулья. Гарри сощурился и с трудом удержался от желания пнуть ее. Ему было бы больнее.</p><p>— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся он и принялся ходить туда-сюда. Ждать на месте не было сил — Гарри рвался в Башню, туда, где был Драко. Он был глубоко задет и возмущен тем, что его оставили тут одного. В кабинете директора могло происходить все что угодно: Дамблдор мог расспрашивать Драко о его отце и том, что тот сообщает ему в письмах, а мог и сделать выговор. Гарри хотел бы взять всю вину на себя, потому что это он — только он — был виноват в том, что они сорвались.</p><p>Через какое-то время в коридор спустился Снейп. Надежда, шевельнувшаяся в груди Гарри, тут же угасла. Зельевар лишь покачал головой, окинул его быстрым взглядом с ног до головы, словно проверяя, не выглядит ли гриффиндорец так, будто секунду назад он подслушивал под дверью. </p><p>— Профессор...</p><p>— Не делайте глупостей, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, прервав его, и злобы в его голосе поубавилось. — Особенно сейчас.</p><p>— Что Дамблдор сказал Драко? — Гарри не собирался поддаваться на давление. Он хотел знать.</p><p>— Если профессор Дамблдор решит посвятить Вас в подробности своих бесед, он это сделает.</p><p>Гарри захотелось его ударить. Снейп был нечеловечески упрям, и если он не собирался чего-то делать, то заставить его было невозможно. Гриффиндорец мог лишь смотреть на него снизу вверх, упрямо сжав губы. Он понимал, что они не смогут стоять тут вечно, ведя безмолвную дуэль и что когда-нибудь зельевару надоест его наглость, но все равно не мог прекратить. Когда Снейп наконец отвернулся, Гарри вцепился в его локоть.<br/> <br/>— Скажите мне, что происходит, — тихо, но настойчиво проговорил он. — После сегодняшнего... Что <i>на самом деле</i> происходит?</p><p>— Ничего хорошего, Поттер, — Снейп резко одернул руку. — Думаю, мне не стоит объяснять, что Драко Малфой должен отправиться на урок трансфигурации сразу же, как его отпустит директор? И что я лично буду следить за тем, чтобы Вашей фигуры — неважно, видимой или невидимой — не появлялось рядом с ним?</p><p>Гарри медленно кивнул. Снейп прищурился, отвернулся и направился прочь. Юноша смотрел на его спину и поблескивающие на свету черные сальные волосы и вдруг не выдержал:</p><p>— Я его люблю.</p><p>Он никому этого не говорил, храня в себе и боясь даже приблизиться к этому прекрасному осознанию. То, что первым это услышал Северус Снейп, было весьма неприятным фактом, но почему-то Гарри так сильно хотелось сказать это, облечь свои чувства в слова и показать, что у него тоже есть право заботиться о Малфое. Он сделал очень многое ради этого. Он держал свое слово, данное молча и неизвестно кому, целый месяц.</p><p>Снейп остановился и повернулся к нему. Вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, на его лице была лишь усталость и легкое недовольство.</p><p>— Думайте, что и где говорите, Поттер, — сказал он. — И выкиньте эти глупости из своей пустой головы. Вас должна занимать только Ваша связь с Темным Лордом и попытки, не допуская в свой разум, проникнуть в его.</p><p>— Как будто бы это очень легко, — Гарри сжал кулаки. </p><p>— Как будто бы Вы не знали, что легко не будет, — парировал Снейп. Он не желал продолжать этот разговор, чуть кривился, позволяя морщинам около носа стать еще глубже. Гарри не знал, что еще он хочет сказать, чтобы этот человек понял его. Хотя юноше действительно было, что сказать: о Драко, о задании, о Волдеморте, о преданности Снейпа Дамблдору и нежелании вновь хоть немного открыться Гарри, но он ничего не говорил. Слова будто застревали у него во рту, а в груди росла непонятная злоба, обида. Зельевар, верно, этого не ощутил, он развернулся и ушел, так и оставив свою фразу повисшей в воздухе.</p><p>Гарри привалился к стене. Ему казалось, что Снейп его просто разозлил, но за этим он ощущал что-то иное, чужеродное. Поднеся ко рту палец, гриффиндорец быстро и достаточно сильно укусил за подушечку, морщась от боли. И тяжелое прикосновение отступило, оставив только слабость.</p><p>Когда горгульи вновь отошли, выпуская Драко, Гарри почти не сдвинулся с места. Он стоял и смотрел перед собой, ни о чем не думая. Его взгляд остекленел, а рот невольно приоткрылся. Изо всех сил он старался почувствовать внутри себя чужое сознание, чужую волю, и порой юноше казалось, что у него почти получалось, — это короткое озарение вызывало неконтролируемые волны страха, бьющиеся о его сердце. Гарри лишь на мгновение посмотрел в сосредоточенное и печальное лицо Драко — оба сразу отвернулись. Он смог коснуться только рукава его мантии, проходя мимо горгульи. Это уже было ободрением.</p><p>Лестница быстро подняла его к кабинету директора. Тяжелая дверь уютно скрипнула, когда Гарри открыл ее и медленно вошел внутрь.</p><p>Кабинет Дамблдора был точно таким же, как и всегда. Здесь ничего никогда не менялось, и волшебник, сидящий за столом, смотрел на него все тем же пронизывающим взглядом. Сколько бы лет ни прошло — Гарри начало казаться, что, попадая в кабинет директора, он ступает в некоторую временную петлю, запутывающую его еще крепче. Дамблдор был невесел сегодня, но даже в своей серьезности он умудрялся сохранять образ мягкого, понимающего старика. Указав сухой ладонью на кресло, он чуть склонил голову, разглядывая Гарри поверх очков-половинок.</p><p>Юноша сел. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Фоукса, сидящего на жердочке у окна. Феникс качнул головой, словно кивая ему, и вновь повернулся к серому небу.</p><p>— Крайне насыщенное утро, правда? — спросил Дамблдор, усмехнувшись в свою бороду и сложив руки на столе. Широкие рукава мантии поблескивали серебряной тесьмой. — Полагаю, ты тоже не успел позавтракать. Хочешь круассан?</p><p>— Нет, сэр, спасибо, — Гарри помотал головой. Его взгляд зацепил на краю стола небольшой чайничек, украшенный маленькими листочками, три чашечки, две из которых были наполнены наполовину, и блюдо с булочками. Видно, директор поднялся к себе, прервав утреннюю трапезу и сразу же приступив к делам. Дамблдор невозмутимо взял одну чашечку и сделал глоток, прикрыв голубые глаза.</p><p>— Действительно вкусный чай. Утром он особенно полезен — помогает взбодриться и успокаивает нервы.</p><p>— Малфой его пил?</p><p>Дамблдор улыбнулся.</p><p>— Почему-то никто сегодня не желает завтракать, — сказал он и тут же посерьезнел. — Полагаю, тому есть причины. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Гарри, — он отставил чашечку в сторону, — что я вовсе не собираюсь осуждать тебя за то, что вы с Драко Малфоем вновь сблизились сегодня, — Гарри открыл было рот, но Дамблдор остановил его легким движением руки. — Это было совершенно естественным явлением, особенно после всего, что произошло. Я не ждал, что вы будете обходить друг друга стороной весь год, поэтому не вижу смысла придавать этому короткому эпизоду особое значение. Уверен, мне даже нет нужды напоминать тебе, что мистер Малфой, на данный момент, является некоторым «слабым местом» нашей обороны. Твоей обороны, если уж на то пошло. Обо всем этом ты и так знаешь. </p><p>— Знаю, — согласился юноша, сжавшись в кресле. </p><p>— Гарри, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, — ты просто должен помнить, что чем чаще ты будешь появляться рядом с Драко Малфоем, тем чаще он будет думать о тебе. Он делает успехи в окклюменции, но у него нет ни богатого опыта, как у меня, ни предрасположенности, как у Северуса, ни особой связи, как у тебя. Волдеморту не понадобится много сил, чтобы вскрыть его сознание.</p><p>— Тогда почему Вы до сих пор не стерли ему память? — спросил Гарри, глядя куда угодно, только не на директора. Ему показалось, что из-за его слов серебряные приборы в шкафах стали звенеть пронзительнее, а притворное дыхание портретов стало тревожней.</p><p>— Это было бы очень жестоко с моей стороны, — с печалью произнес Дамблдор. — Ты бы не простил меня, Гарри, если бы я лишил тебя еще и этого.</p><p>Юноша ощутил, как дрогнули его губы. Он посмотрел на профессора, ловя его взгляд. От мысли, что Малфой потеряет свои воспоминания, что он станет тем ужасным, заносчивым, мерзким парнем, который отравлял гриффиндорцу жизнь, Гарри хотелось плакать. Только представив боль, которую он бы ощутил, встретив того, старого Малфоя сейчас, он сжался еще сильней, будто уходя от воображаемого удара. Что бы он делал тогда? </p><p>— Я не могу ни запретить, ни разрешить тебе видеться с мистером Малфоем, — продолжил Дамблдор, — потому что ты в любом случае сделаешь так, как сочтешь нужным. Но я могу напоминать тебе, что война стоит совсем рядом и Драко Малфой является единственной нитью, по которой Волдеморт может проникнуть в Хогвартс. Ты предложил Драко убежище и возможность перейти на нашу сторону, но он отказался и предпочел остаться со своей семьей — это был довольно очевидный выбор, учитывая... особенности его воспитания. Конечно, юность и ваша дружба не позволяют ему принять окончательное решение, но в какой-то момент ему придется это сделать, потому что усидеть на двух стульях будет невозможно. И если в этот раз он вновь выберет свою семью и Волдеморта, то ты, Гарри, окажешься в опасности, а вместе с тобой и наш шанс на победу над Томом Реддлом. Едва ли Драко сможет убить тебя или похитить, но ему вполне по силам причинить тебе боль, обмануть или предать: если ты потеряешь контроль над своим разумом, если станешь беспомощным перед самим собой, то найдутся ли у тебя силы противостоять атаке Волдеморта?</p><p>Гарри слушал. Серый свет с улицы проникал в комнату, рассеиваясь. Огненное тело Фоукса походило на пламя свечи: молодые, яркие перья словно горели. Юноша прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, и боль — кровавая боль — чуть отрезвляла его. Конечно, все, что говорил ему Дамблдор, он знал, но мысли, облаченные в слова, били его словно камни.</p><p>У Драко была над ним огромная власть. Может, Малфой сам не понимал, что в своих аккуратных, нежных, но сильных руках он держал целый мир. Гарри не мог вытравить его из себя, как бы ни старался, и он проклинал тот день, когда в самых глубинах его сознания зародилась мысль о том, что Малфой, в целом, не так уж плох. Он вообще был неспособен одолеть себя, свои инстинкты — внутри него жило столь горячее, столь отчаянно и бесконечно верующее существо, что Гарри ничего не мог с ним сделать. Замуровать все в Тайной Комнате было невозможно, он соврал Драко — все выплескивалось наружу, подобно извержению вулкана, и оставляло смертельные ожоги.</p><p>— Что же мне делать? — спросил Гарри. Глаза у него увлажнились, и, быстро проморгав, он прогнал прочь злые слезы.</p><p>— Сосредоточься на борьбе. Сейчас это важно как никогда.</p><p>— Потому что Волдеморт появился в газете, — тихо сказал Гарри. Он старался, но ему хотелось думать о Драко, а вовсе не о монстре, жаждущем его смерти. — Как Вы и предсказывали, ему открылись все двери.</p><p>— Не все, — Дамблдор наклонился вперед. — И мы должны использовать эти закрытые двери против него. Несомненно, обладая своей прежней внешностью, Том приобрел весомое преимущество. Полагаю, он собирается и дальше убивать магглов и подставлять волшебников, выставляя Люциуса Малфоя как сменившего веру и вставшего на путь помощи обществу человека. Но белые перчатки, как известно, быстро пачкаются, и мы постараемся ускорить этот процесс. Если мы не позволим Волдеморту и дальше продвигаться вперед, стоя в тени, и заставим его показать свое истинное лицо, то люди, пусть даже запуганные и не решающиеся на открытые протесты, перестанут его поддерживать и невольно встанут на нашу сторону.</p><p>— Но это ведь не все.</p><p>— Не все, конечно. Мы должны собирать свою армию и искать крестраж. Если мы найдем его, то победа будет почти за углом.</p><p>— Я не могу его найти, — Гарри еще ниже опустил лицо. Ему было стыдно и страшно. Когда он думал о битве с Волдемортом, умирая от бездействия во время школьных будней, то его тянуло вперед, на собрания, обсуждать планы и строить ловушки, но когда он говорил об этом с директором, то собственная беспомощность давила его. Если бы Дамблдор вдруг умер, то они бы проиграли: кто мог бы провернуть все это, увидеть ситуацию с недостижимой высоты, откуда люди видятся всего лишь фигурами, а жизнь — длинной, сложной игрой? </p><p>Гриффиндорец ничего не мог сделать. Им управляли, его вели, но это помогало ему ощущать свою силу и целостность. Оставшись в одиночестве, он терялся и слабел.</p><p>Только у него была некая возможность проникать в разум Волдеморта, но он не мог ей воспользоваться, потому что совершенно не контролировал. Он не мог найти крестраж.</p><p>— Ты должен пытаться, — Дамблдор, кажется, и сам не верил, что у Гарри получится. Он наверняка уже вел собственное расследование, ища в прошлом и настоящем Лорда Волдеморта намек на то, что могло стать новым хранилищем его души.</p><p>— Я буду, — Гарри резко вскинулся. — Я боюсь, что он сможет проникнуть в мои мысли. Мне кажется, он приближается ко мне. Иногда мне снятся странные сны.</p><p>— Сны? — Дамблдор нахмурился. — О Волдеморте?</p><p>— Однажды мне приснилось его детство, — признался Гарри. — Тот момент, когда он нашел пещеру и отправил детей ее проверять. Я был... им в этом сне.</p><p>Дамблдор задумался, внимательно разглядывая Гарри. Его взор впивался в зрачки юноши, будто желая сквозь них проникнуть прямо ему в мозг. Гриффиндорец вдруг вспомнил, что на пятом курсе директор избегал его и не смотрел ему в глаза, опасаясь увидеть там взгляд Лорда Волдеморта. Сейчас он этого не боялся.</p><p>— Были еще сны такого рода?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри мотнул головой. — Только просто... кошмары.</p><p>— Что ж, — профессор откинулся назад в кресле, — я хочу, чтобы ты сообщал мне обо всех снах, в которых тебе видится Волдеморт. Возможно... это что-то значит.</p><p>— Профессор, но ведь он, — Гарри искал подходящие слова, — может завладеть мной? Ему будет больно, но он может?</p><p>— Вероятно, что может, — Дамблдор больше не выглядел веселым, и его пронзительные синие глаза выглядели почти холодными, и сам директор был погружен в себя. — Но он не будет делать этого, иначе давно бы уже попытался. Волдеморт опасается боли.</p><p>— Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, когда он перестанет ее опасаться, — выдохнул Гарри сквозь зубы. Он поскреб ногтями бархатную обивку кресла и скрестил ноги. — Мне кажется, я становлюсь еще слабей, когда просто беспомощно жду или слепо тыкаюсь в своих догадках.</p><p>— Понимаю, — голос директора потеплел. Хотя его мысли были невеселы, он все равно постарался ободрить Гарри. Его улыбка была печальной, морщины на лице стали глубже, а тени — мрачней. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя в беспомощности. Прошло достаточно времени. Я решил, что ученикам необходимо получить представление о том, что их ждет, и быть готовыми. Я хотел обсудить с тобой ОД.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Позже Гарри стоял около окна, глядя на безрадостный пейзаж, бушующий снаружи. Во всем, чего касался его взгляд, он видел тоску, боль и печаль. Цвета будто ушли из мира, покрывшись пылью и паутиной. Вокруг царила тишина, только стекла чуть дрожали от ветра. Воздух был холодным и будто бы липким — это еще больше усиливало ощущение внезапно нахлынувшего одиночества, абсолютной, окончательной и бесповоротной оторванности от этого мира.<p>Гарри казалось, что в эту секунду он вполне может умереть и даже этого не заметить, став привидением вроде мистера Биннса. </p><p>Только гнетущее предчувствие и волнение напоминали ему о том, что он все еще жив. Этот день оставил на нем темный отпечаток, и Гарри не хотел покидать своего уголка, возвращаться к людям, голосам, спорам, смеху и внимательным взглядам. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что в нем поселилось опасение, рожденное где-то в желудке, — очень, очень глубоко. Его страхи, о которых он говорил с Дамблдором, виделись ему четче, и Гарри знал — теперь он был уверен, — что эти страхи подбираются к нему со спины.</p><p><i>«Сегодня»</i>, — понял он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Томас Марволо Реддл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Если Сам-Знаешь-Кто так красив, как ты говоришь, то я совсем не против, чтобы он попытался меня убить, — легкомысленно хохотнула Лаванда, ожидая, что остальные поддержат ее шутку, но за столом воцарилось молчание. Все смотрели на нее долгие несколько секунд, и девушка заметно стушевалась. Ее скул коснулся румянец. — Что?</p><p>— Идиотка, — прошипела вдруг Гермиона, опираясь руками о стол и чуть наклоняясь вперед. Все тут же, как по команде, повернулись к ней, уставившись на девочку с удивлением. Рон восторженно втянул носом воздух, глядя на подругу, — та ругалась так редко, предпочитая сдерживать себя, что это всегда было неожиданностью. </p><p>Лаванда же подалась вперед, и ее глаза загорелись недобрым ведьмовским огнем.</p><p>— Что ты сказала? — тихо и угрожающе произнесла она. Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, откинувшись обратно на спинку своего стула. </p><p>— Я сказала, что ты и-ди-от-ка. Которая не думает о том, что говорит.</p><p>— Я просто пошутила! Разве ты, мисс Самая Умная, не должна была этого понять? — огрызнулась Лаванда. Она посмотрела на Парвати, сидящую рядом, но та лишь беспомощно взглянула на подругу.</p><p>— Хватит, — устало прервал их Гарри. Ему не хотелось выслушивать эту глупую ссору. Лаванда Браун никогда не блистала умом, поэтому он не был удивлен тем, что она сказала; это лишь заставило его сильней утвердиться в своих выводах. — Это неважно.</p><p>— Это важно, Гарри, — настояла Гермиона. — Все должны понимать, что как бы Сам-Знаешь-Кто ни выглядел, он — злодей. Допуская подобные шутки, мы сами же пошатнем уверенность людей в том, что с ним нужно бороться! Сколько еще в мире девочек, как Браун, которым лишь бы...</p><p>— Лишь бы что?! — вновь ощетинилась Лаванда.</p><p>— Бороться? — Дин, который пришел за их стол, оставив Симуса дуться в стороне, вопросительно приподнял брови. — Но разве же он нападает? То есть, — он прервал Рона, уже открывшего рот и грозно насупившегося, — я в курсе, что вы уверены, будто все эти беспорядки в Лондоне — его рук дело, но ведь доказательств у вас нет, так? — он взглянул на Гарри и ткнул пальцем в газету, лежащую посреди стола. — Тех, кто это делал, уже поймали и отправили в Азкабан.</p><p>— Ага, в Азкабан, который контролирует Сам-Знаешь-Кто, — хмыкнул Рон. — Этих волшебников небось уже отпустили.</p><p>— С чего ты это взял? — настаивал Дин. Он окинул взглядом всех собравшихся за столом. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели рядом с близнецами, Невиллом и Джинни; на другой стороне стола расположились Дин с Лавандой и Парвати, а рядом с ними — Колин Криви и гриффиндорская команда по квиддичу. Гарри был очень тронут тем, что его товарищи присоединились к их «застолью», хоть и сделали они это только из любопытства, толком не зная, что происходит. Но их любопытство быстро сменилось озабоченностью, и ребята начали настороженно переглядываться... Дин тем временем продолжал: — То, что было написано в той газете Ордена, основывалось только на побеге Пожирателей смерти. Но почему вы отрицаете возможность того, что версия Пророка правдива? Сириус Блэк был первым, кто сбежал из Азкабана, да и его прошлое весьма туманно — ему вполне под силу освободить еще некоторых человек, раз уж он знает способ.</p><p>— Бред, — не выдержал Гарри, который все это время хмуро разглядывал Пророк. Юноша перевернул газету так, чтобы лица Реддла не было видно, — он не мог терпеть его присутствия. Это было невозможно и нереально. — Сириуса Блэка оклеветали, и он не имеет никакого отношения к произошедшему с Пожирателями. Их освободил Волдеморт, — сидящие за столом разом вздрогнули, — а взрывы он устроил, чтобы пропихнуть Малфоя в кресло Министра. После этой статейки, — Гарри с безграничным отвращением взглянул на тонкие страницы, — это будет намного проще.</p><p>— То-то старина Драко обрадуется, — пробурчал Рон. — Если его отец станет Министром, что тут начнется...</p><p>— В Хогвартсе Дамблдор, — несмело произнес Невилл. — Он сможет нас защитить.</p><p>— Даже Дамблдор не сможет просто взять и закрыть школу от внешнего вторжения, — неожиданно разумно произнесла Парвати, глядя на руки Гарри. — Помните летние статьи? Будет проверка. А если родители начнут возмущаться? Многие уже начали, — она кинула взгляд в сторону Симуса, делающего вид, что он читает, но на деле уже пятнадцать минут сидящего над одной и той же страницей.</p><p>Гарри слушал ее очень внимательно. Когда кто-то другой озвучивал его мысли, ему начинало казаться, что ситуация упорядочивается, но в этот раз все становилось только хуже. Он не видел выхода. Все было действительно плохо.</p><p>Дамблдор дал ему добро на создание кружка ОД. Возможно, он сделал это не столько ради обучения учеников, сколько ради того, чтобы развеять самого Гарри. Он должен был понимать состояние своего ученика, и подобная деятельность, создающая ощущение того, что они хоть что-то делают против Волдеморта, должна была помочь ему прийти в себя. Он сказал, что Гарри может начать, когда пожелает, но Гарри пока не желал. Ему было тяжело, и он не был уверен в том, что сможет сейчас стать хорошим учителем. Ему требовался хоть один луч света, надежды, но вокруг было темно.</p><p>Это был ужасный день. Острый, как стекло. С самого утра чувства Гарри скакали то вверх, к радости, то вниз, к черному отчаянью, а предчувствие стало всеобъемлющим.</p><p>«Драко», — подумал он и устало прикрыл глаза. Голова болела нестерпимо, хотелось спать. Шрам ныл, не переставая, и гриффиндорец отчего-то знал, что значит эта боль. </p><p>Волдеморт был близко, прямо рядом с ним — прямо в его голове. Гарри боялся заснуть и расслабиться, его внутренние барьеры дрожали и напрягались, как паруса под сильным ветром. Он желал бы никогда в жизни не погружаться в сон.</p><p>— Если Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся и вновь приступил к своей... деятельности, то почему он медлит? — спросил Питер Кенби. — То есть, это совсем не похоже на то, что он делал раньше, — его взгляд неуверенно скользнул на Дина, а потом на Гарри. — Мой отец рассказывал мне, что до того, как Гарри... — он запнулся и нахмурился, — до того, как он погиб, маглы умирали постоянно, маглорожденных отлавливали, схватки вспыхивали то тут, то там... Сейчас этого нет. Не мог же он одуматься, правильно?</p><p>— Он просто понял, — Гарри устремил взгляд в окно, за которым уже разлилась холодная, облачная, ветреная ночь, — что путем террора ему не подчинить магический мир.</p><p>— И теперь он, что, решил стать Министром? — спросила Парвати.</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Ему нужна истинная власть, а вовсе не ее формальная сторона.</p><p>— Ты хорошо его понимаешь, — заметила вдруг Кэти Белл, задумчиво разглядывая его своими светлыми глазами. — И много о нем знаешь.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от темноты. — Знаю.</p><p>Будто бы темное покрывало опустилось на их уединенный уголок. Гарри почти ощутил, как между ним и всеми остальными вырастает стена. Он знал, как подозрительно выглядит то, что он говорит, понимал, что напоминает безумца, но он более ничего не мог сделать. Юноша открывал перед ними правду, но принимать или не принимать ее было их решением. </p><p>— И все-таки я не могу поверить, что это он, — воскликнул Фред, разрушая нечто печальное и опасно холодное, появившееся после слов Кэти. Он схватил газету и уставился на фотографию. — Не могу и все. Неужели этот — он коснулся пальцем изображения темноволосого Тома Реддла — может быть тем чудовищем, которого ты описывал?</p><p>— Это он, — сказала вдруг Джинни. Гарри резко повернул голову и взглянул на нее. Девочка смотрела на него в ответ. Ее рыжие волосы казались потускневшими, а на лице застыло странное выражение отвращения, стыда и растерянности. Но в ее теплых глазах было еще что-то, что-то совершенно особенное: это была тень узнавания. Джинни вспомнила его.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил ее Рон. Джинни покачала головой. Она не могла сказать этого при всех.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гермиона хлопнула ладонями по столу, привлекая внимание, — сейчас нет смысла ругаться и искать доказательства. Все мы, — она обвела темным взглядом присутствующих, — верим Гарри. Подождем, что будет дальше и что скажет на это Дамблдор.</p><p>— Все решает директор, — заметила Анжелина. — Мы все равно ничего не можем сделать.</p><p>— Да, — Гермиона вдруг растеряла весь свой решительный пыл и задумчиво взглянула на свои руки. — Хм.</p><p>— Утро вечера мудренее, — произнесла Алисия, поднимаясь. Все согласно закивали. Прощаясь и желая всем спокойной ночи, они начали расходиться, и вскоре за столом остались только Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, близнецы и Джинни. Когда Невилл, ненатурально зевая и поглядывая на друзей, поднялся в спальню вместе с Дином, Гермиона наклонилась вперед и зашептала:</p><p>— Джинни? — она внимательно посмотрела на девочку. Людей в гостиной было еще много, но многие из них сидели здесь лишь для того, чтобы краем уха слушать разговор за столом в углу. Они не решались подходить, но их интерес не давал им просто закрыть глаза на тайное собрание. — Что ты говорила?</p><p>— Ну, — Джинни заметно стушевалась под взглядами братьев. Гарри кивнул ей, показывая, что уже знает то, что она хочет сказать. Девочка опустила лицо, задумчиво разглядывая блики ламп, отражающихся на поверхности стола. — Мне кажется, я уже видела этого человека. И иногда у меня возникает чувство, будто я была с ним знакома.</p><p>— Была? — переспросил Джордж. — Что значит — была?</p><p>— Когда в прошлом году, на поле, — она снова посмотрела на Гарри, — я услышала о Сами-Знаете-Ком, у меня возникло странное чувство. Я словно... вспомнила что-то. И сегодня, в газете — я помню это лицо.</p><p>— Что это значит? — Уизли и Гермиона тут же повернулись к Гарри, ожидая, что он немедленно решит загадку. Юноша сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и смотрел перед собой. Стоило ли им знать ту страшную историю? Он стиснул руками свои колени. Молчаливое ожидание друзей давило на него.</p><p>Он решил им рассказать. Его рассказ был коротким, но произвел на друзей сильное впечатление. Джинни, щеки которой покрылись румянцем, отвернулась и уставилась на пламя в камине. Ее глаза казались пустыми, жесткая тень залегла в чертах ее лица. Она была еще совсем юной, но Гарри видел, что она взрослеет так же быстро, как и все они.</p><p>Близнецы, переглянувшись, прижались друг к другу и задумались. Гермиона коснулась руки Джинни, а Рон, будто невзначай, придвинулся ближе к подруге. Беда заставляла их держаться вместе, сближала их, но Гарри она отталкивала в сторону, будто чужого. Его слова были причиной всеобщей печали, и он знал это, поэтому сидел, глядя в сторону, и думал, как далеко это может зайти.</p><p>Он первым поднялся из-за стола, и, будто следуя его примеру, поднялись и остальные. Гермиона ушла вместе с Джинни, тихо что-то ей говоря, — наверняка пытаясь узнать, на что похоже было ощущение <i>воспоминания</i>. Гарри был рад, что Гермиона при всем ее желании знать больше остальных не смогла бы вспомнить ни одной своей встречи с Лордом Волдемортом, потому что ей повезло не попасться на глаза этому чудовищу.</p><p>Впрочем, этого нельзя было сказать о Беллатрисе Лестрейндж, которая пытала Гермиону в Малфой-Мэноре. Но Гарри никогда бы ей об этом не рассказал.</p><p>На каменной лестнице, ведущей в спальню мальчиков, Рон ухватил Гарри за рукав, вынуждая остановиться.</p><p>— Я хочу убить его, — тихо сказал он, когда юноша повернулся к нему и удивленно на него воззрился. Его голубые глаза казались почти черными. — Малфоя.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он внимательно посмотрел на друга, а потом качнул головой.</p><p>— Порой я тоже этого хочу, — признался гриффиндорец. Это было не самым достойным желанием, но Люциус Малфой был его врагом. Он ненавидел eгo почти так же сильно, как и Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри никогда бы не простил ему страданий Драко так же, как и не мог простить их себе.</p><p>— Мы это сделаем, — с тяжелой уверенностью произнес Рон. Гарри не стало легче. Он смотрел в широкую спину приятеля, поднимаясь следом за ним, и думал, думал. Сейчас ему было не до Люциуса Малфоя — с каждым шагом он ощущал, что его уверенность в сегодняшней ночи крепнет. Он должен был как-то защититься, спастись, но ни одной идеи, кроме как вовсе не спать, в голову ему не приходило. Но это была невозможная мысль, потому что тело его ломило от усталости. Даже надежда на зелье сна без сновидений была слабой. <i>Это</i> никогда не было просто сновидением.</p><p>Гарри долго стоял под холодным душем, пытаясь взбодриться. Когда он вернулся в спальню, мальчики уже забрались в свои кровати. Они не спали, но и не разговаривали. Гарри не стал нарушать тишину, забрался на кровать и задернул полог, негромко пожелав всем приятных снов. Ему казалось, что он сидит нe на упругом матрасе, а, по меньшей мере, висит над пропастью. Достав волшебную палочку и Карту Мародеров, юноша принялся разглядывать точки с именами, сейчас заполнившие гостиные и не слоняющиеся по замку. Снейп, Грюм и МакГонагалл были в кабинете Дамблдора. Гарри наблюдал за ними какое-то время, а потом резко дернулся: он чуть не уснул.</p><p>Его взгляд скользнул дальше, цепляя имя Седрика Диггори в пуффендуйской гостиной. Никого, кроме него, там не было, и Гарри вдруг захотелось очутиться там с ним. </p><p>Может, Диггори смог бы дать хороший совет.</p><p>Ему не хватало Седрика.</p><p>Гарри проверил, находится ли Малфой в спальне, и уже собирался убрать Карту, как вдруг его взор зацепил кое-что странное. В самом углу Карты, там, где граница Хогвартса сливалась с Запретным лесом, находилась точка, подписанная «Дефесор Крайфер». Эта точка двигалась довольно быстро, идя вдоль границы, а потом вдруг исчезла, шагнув за нее. Гарри во все глаза смотрел на пергамент, не зная, что и думать. Почему Крайфер вдруг появился на его Карте? И куда это он направился посреди ночи?</p><p>Гриффиндорец решил завтра непременно найти ответы на свои вопросы. Сегодня у него уже не было сил. Голова болела, и он, поддавшись этой боли, лег и убрал Карту под подушку. Стоило ему сжать палочку в руке и закрыть глаза, как он тут же погрузился в сон.</p><p>Ночью это случилось.</p><p>Гарри снилось что-то странное поначалу: он наблюдал за тем, как по Карте Мародеров носятся точки, подписанные «Северус Снейп» и «Питер Петтигрю». Он пытался уследить за ними, но они все время норовили спрятаться где-нибудь в самом углу Карты, где он не мог их достать.</p><p>Но потом сон его развеялся. Гарри показалось, что он уже проснулся, но белизна, пришедшая на смену сну, начала наливаться цветом и густой темной краской. Юноша обнаружил себя в темной комнате, единственным светом в которой был свет луны, заглядывающей в окно. Холодные, будто острые лучи ложились на пол неровным узором, бросали отблеск на чёрную старинную мебель. Ее было немного, но она была массивной: в основном это были книжные шкафы, забитые пухлыми фолиантами и склянками. Гарри медленно оглядывался, не понимая, почему во сне — а это точно была не реальность — он знает, что еще не проснулся. Гриффиндорец опустил взгляд на свои руки, и те показались ему невероятно четкими, абсолютно настоящими — не то что расплывчатые, не имеющие точных границ, если смотреть на них, сосредоточившись, предметы во снах.</p><p>Гарри шагнул к окну, и то, будто в насмешку, ускользнуло от него. Он сделал еще шаг, но ни стена, ни книжный шкаф к нему не приблизились, будто пол двинулся навстречу, сведя на нет его движение. Юноша попробовал снова, изменив направление, и только тогда он вдруг ощутил чужое присутствие. Словно чужое дыхание коснулось его волос, чуть шевельнув смоляные прядки.</p><p>— Гарри, — раздался шипящий, до ужаса знакомый голос. Юноша резко обернулся, и его взгляд моментально нашел фигуру в темноте, которой — он был уверен — там не было секунду назад. </p><p>Волдеморт был почти рядом. Он прямо сидел в высоком кресле с резными подлокотниками, больше напоминавшем трон. Его белая кожа почти светилась в темноте, словно отражая холодные лунные лучи, — она жутко контрастировала с черной, наглухо застегнутой длинной мантией. Его красные глаза вспыхнули, будто два маленьких уголька, тонкие губы чуть приоткрылись, обнажив острые зубы и змеиный язык, на секунду высунувшийся наружу. Лицо Волдеморта — не такое, каким Гарри его видел в их последнюю встречу, гораздо более страшное, змеиное, почти потерявшее сходство с человеческим, — ничего не выражало, только горящие глаза смотрели пристально, цепко и почти любопытно. </p><p>Его левая рука с длинными пальцами расслабленно лежала на подлокотнике, зато правая крепко сжимала волшебную палочку. Гарри хватило одного крошечного взгляда, чтобы узнать ее. Его сердце отозвалось болью, которая отрезвила юношу и сняла оцепенение, охватившее его мысли при виде этого монстра.</p><p>Волдеморт держал в руках палочку Гарри, сделанную из остролиста и хранящую внутри перо феникса Фоукса.</p><p>Гарри его не боялся. Он боялся его присутствия, его влияния, последствий их встречи, но не его самого. Он ненавидел и презирал его. </p><p>Но сейчас юноша был как никогда слаб перед ним. Гарри не понимал, что происходит, и страх, что Волдеморту удалось проникнуть в его разум и эта страшная сцена — всего лишь его месть, способ помучить гриффиндорца, — завладевал им. Бороться с этим страхом было невозможно, потому что Гарри не мог даже сдвинуться с места, чуть дрожа. Это мог быть конец. Прямо сейчас он мог стоять перед самой последней бездной, на этот раз полной смертельных пик на дне.</p><p>— Как тебе результат моих многодневных экспериментов? — спросил Волдеморт чуть насмешливо, и Гарри убедился, что это не сон. Надежда на то, что это просто его извращенное сознание подкинуло ему кошмар, умерла. Юноша ощутил, как слова Тома Реддла достигли его.</p><p>Перед ним, и правда, был Волдеморт. Но не тот, что в реальном мире, другой: вероятно, его истинная сущность, похожая на гибрид рептилии и человека. Сущность, которую не изменить с помощью зелий.</p><p>«Связь», — подумал Гарри. Она изменилась. Она углубилась. «Я в его разуме».</p><p>— Манерами ты так и не овладел, и мне жаль, что сейчас я не могу преподать тебе должного урока, — Волдеморт направил на Гарри его собственную палочку, но ничего не произошло. Юноша напряженно ждал, стиснув кулаки и не сводя взгляда с ненавистного лица. Волдеморт сумел втянуть его в свое сознание? Если бы Гарри был хорошим легилиментом, он бы смог проникнуть в него еще глубже, найти потайные выходы из этой черной комнаты. Но легилиментом он не был, и мальчику оставалось только стоять и слушать шипящий голос, режущий его изнутри. Волдеморт все говорил: — На вопросы нужно отвечать, Гарри, иначе тебя сочтут невоспитанным. Но я хорошо тебя знаю и даже прощу тебе эту вольность, потому что уверен, что ты действительно поражен.</p><p>«Он рад», — подумал Гарри. Рад и глумится. Волдеморт был склонен к театральности, когда чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Сейчас он по праву мог так себя чувствовать, потому что Гарри ощущал себя пойманным в ловушку. Он настороженно следил за ним, не зная, чего ждать. Волдеморт не мог достать до него магией и мог только говорить, но кто знает, какие еще козыри он спрятал в рукаве? </p><p>Гриффиндорец понятия не имел, как ему выбраться из этой ловушки. Что он мог сделать?</p><p>— Что происходит? — процедил юноша сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Я сумел добраться до тебя — вот, что происходит, — милостиво пояснил ему Волдеморт. В его шипящем голосе появились скучающие нотки, хотя уродливое лицо по-прежнему выражало лишь любопытство. — Дамблдор не придет тебе на помощь <i>здесь</i>. </p><p>— Здесь? — Гарри чувствовал, как напряжение растет, а вместе с ним и отчаянье. Волдеморт подобрался слишком близко. В этот раз он с легкостью прошел через все препятствия.</p><p>— Во сне, Гарри, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Ты просто спишь. И ты предсказуемо беззащитен. В нашем с тобой прошлом уже был подобный эпизод, ты помнишь?</p><p>Сириус. Гарри помнил, и его руки рефлекторно сжались в кулаки. Тот обман, вторжение в его разум привели к ужасному событию — к смерти близкого человека. Гарри почувствовал, как ненависть и злоба, притупленные шоком, растерянностью и непониманием, вновь вспыхнули в его груди. Он шагнул вперед, и вдруг невидимая сила оттолкнула его обратно, словно перед ним и Волдемортом была натянута тугая пленка.</p><p>— Ты не можешь преодолеть границы своего разума, Гарри, потому что ты слаб и неопытен, — бескровные губы Тома Реддла растянулись в оскале. Змеиный язык вновь скользнул между зубами, будто пытаясь дотянуться до мальчика. Это было жутко и отвратительно. — И это мне только на руку. Я потратил много сил, чтобы сделать нашу с тобой связь еще крепче, — это гораздо проще осуществить, зная, что ты — один из моих крестражей.</p><p>Гарри сжал кулаки. Он ждал. Он знал, что вскоре должна прийти боль. </p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — процедил юноша сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Все то же, — Волдеморт чуть подался вперед, и его красный взгляд впился в глаза Гарри. — Мне нужна часть моей души.</p><p>— Что ж, попробуй забрать ее, — Гарри храбрился, но на деле он вовсе не ощущал в себе силы противостоять Тому Реддлу сейчас. Он прекрасно осознавал свою беспомощность. Разум всегда был его слабым местом, и он стоял на очень тонкой грани — если боль от вторжения перестанет быть помехой, Волдеморт победит. Для победы ему оставалось совсем немного, Орден же был бесконечно далек от нее.</p><p>— Я заберу, — сказал Волдеморт, — но это может произойти разными путями. Ты можешь сдаться, Гарри Поттер.</p><p>— Никогда, — резко ответил ему Гарри. Ему не требовалось времени, чтобы найти ответ. Возможно, гриффиндорец не обладал мощью Волдеморта, его хитростью и опытом, но у него точно было достаточно сил, чтобы выдерживать невероятное давление, опустившееся на его плечи. Гарри чувствовал ответственность, необходимость защитить тех, кого мог защитить только он — юноша ни за что бы не позволил себе смалодушничать и опустить руки. Правда, Гарри также понимал, что, неся на себе эти громоздкие камни, он, вероятно, необратимо изменится. Он уже изменился. </p><p>— Я знал, что ты так ответишь, — Волдеморт не выглядел удрученным, наоборот, черная радостная мстительность освещала его лицо. — Ты же храбрый герой, последняя надежда магического мира. Мира или Дамблдора?</p><p>Гарри прищурился.</p><p>— Я крайне разочарован тем, что ты оказался таким слабаком, Гарри, — продолжал Волдеморт. — Я действительно был о тебе более высокого мнения. Имея за спиной все эти воспоминания, ты все равно вернулся под крыло Дамблдора и позволил этому старику помыкать тобой и использовать. Как ты заставил себя — такого волевого, импульсивного — сделать это? Ты испугался?</p><p>Гриффиндорец стоял и слушал его. Он не мог уйти, избежать этого пронзительного взгляда — тот, казалось, навсегда теперь запечатлелся в его собственных глазах. Порой голос Волдеморта терял свои шипящие нотки, он был спокоен и поставлен, и это бесило Гарри больше всего. Юноша не хотел вести с Томом Реддлом бесед, не хотел слушать его речи, способные лгать и запутывать, — он хотел только уничтожить его.</p><p>Тонкие губы Волдеморта вновь растянулись в ухмылке, выглядящей почти ласково. Тот словно говорил с неразумным ребенком.</p><p>— Да, ты испугался, — ответил он сам себе, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри. — Не меня, конечно — ты так безрассуден, что можешь смотреть даже в глаза собственной смерти. Ты решил, что сам не справишься, а отказаться от всего, что ты на себя взвалил, твое честное сердце тебе не позволило. Так?</p><p>Гарри нечего было ему ответить. Волдеморт знал его так же хорошо, как и он сам знал его.</p><p>Каждое слово Темного волшебника будто обливало его грязью, но все резкие слова, все смелые речи почему-то выветрились у Гарри из головы.</p><p>— Ты стал идеальным солдатом Дамблдора. Верным, готовым пасть в бою, позволяющим управлять собой, опирающимся в своих действиях исключительно на «светлые» мотивы и удивительно беспомощным без подсказки и наведения своего господина. В этом плане наш с тобой профессор даст фору любому, он удивительно хорошо умеет делать из людей тех, кто ему нужен.</p><p>— Ты тоже это умеешь.</p><p>Волдеморт склонил голову набок, оглядывая Гарри с ног до головы. Он сидел удивительно прямо, как будто к его спине была привязана доска.</p><p>— За великой целью приходится идти по головам, — произнес он чуть тише и от этого зловеще. — Но суть вовсе не в этом. Сейчас вся суть в том, насколько крепко Дамблдор привязал тебя к себе, как хорошо выдрессировал тебя. Чувствуешь ли ты, как его воля давит на тебя?</p><p>Конечно, Гарри это чувствовал. Но он смирился с этим, и в его груди разливалась боль, когда Волдеморт касался его раны.</p><p>— Ты просто ребёнок, Гарри Поттер. Ты сильней многих взрослых, ты храбрей и отчаянней их, но это вовсе не отменяет того, что ты — всего лишь дитя. Наивное дитя, принявшее чужие цели, чужие убеждения и ценности. Ты не знаешь мира, за который борешься, не знаешь людей, ради которых собираешься умереть. Тебе нужно вырасти, чтобы понять, где твой собственный путь, а где дорога твоего жалкого безволия, страха и глупости. В политике и на войне нет места детям. Ты не сражаешься, не принимаешь решений, ты лишь фигура, которой управляет настоящий боец. Но ты не обязан быть ей, не обязан служить мечом. Это не твоя война: ты лишь символ, флаг, который будет видеть армия. Это война Альбуса Дамблдора и моя.</p><p>— Ты убил моих родителей, — прошипел Гарри ему в ответ. В голове у него гулко бил молот, и сердце дрожало. Все переворачивалось с ног на голову, слова Волдеморта проникали в него, будто яд, отравляя.</p><p>— Да, я убил твоих родителей, — отрывисто бросил Волдеморт и усмехнулся. — Я и своих родителей убил, если ты не помнишь. И много чьих еще родителей. И где же сейчас все те мальчики, которых я лишил семьи? — он сделал паузу, будто ожидая, что Гарри ему ответит. — Так случается, люди умирают на войне, и это вовсе не делает тебя особенным. Особенным и значимым тебя делает моя душа, спрятанная в твоем теле — лишишься её, и ты перестанешь иметь какой-либо вес в этой битве. Ты станешь обыкновенным, бесполезным сиротой, и твоя жизнь будет принадлежать лишь тебе.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь? — Гарри не мог отвести от него взгляда. Холодный пот тек по его спине.</p><p>— Сдайся, Гарри, — повторил Волдеморт, и на мгновение юноше показалось, что это вовсе не он. Не то жестокое существо, которые пытало его на кладбище, которое пыталось вырвать его из рук Ордена. — Приди ко мне сам, и я пощажу тебя.</p><p>Гриффиндорец задрожал, и его сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Все вокруг смазалось, превратившись в черное пятно, иногда прерываемое голубыми всполохами. Будто бы весь мир стерся, и в нем остались лишь они вдвоем.</p><p>— Я не верю тебе.</p><p>— Я не жду, что ты поверишь. Но я даю тебе такую возможность. Ты умрешь, идя за Дамблдором, умрешь молодым и познавшим лишь крошечный кусочек человеческого существования. Но ты можешь поверить мне, и у тебя появится шанс выжить. Даже если я обманываю тебя: после смерти тебе уже ни до чего не будет дела. </p><p>Гарри ему не верил. Волдеморт мог притворяться кем угодно, но скрывать свою истинную сущность он не мог. Это змееподобное существо было им, в его душе не осталось ничего человеческого, пусть даже в реальности его лицо стало прекрасным. Он никогда бы не позволил Гарри уйти, потому что это бы означало, что он не победил, остановился на полпути.</p><p>Юноша хорошо его знал. И даже крошечная слабость, иглой пронзившая сердце, не смогла его убедить. Волдеморт ненавидел его, все, чего он хотел — это уничтожить Гарри, навсегда стереть с лица Земли того, кто стал причиной обрушения его великих планов.</p><p>— Умереть, проявив слабость и придя к тебе, это не то же самое, что умереть, лишив тебя возможности захватить этот мир, — тихо сказал он. — Мне нет дела до того, что ты говоришь о Дамблдоре, — я знаю, что он вовсе не такой добрый и непогрешимый, каким я его когда-то считал. Но он борется за то, чтобы люди — волшебники и маглы — были свободны.</p><p>— Свободны! — лицо Волдеморта, до этого сохраняющее нейтральное выражение любопытства и легкой презрительности, исказилось злобой. Он вцепился в подлокотники, а на кончике его волшебной палочки — волшебной палочки Гарри — сверкнул огонек. — Маглам не нужна свобода, они сами ищут того, кто мог бы подчинить их. Они уничтожают сами себя, уничтожают этот мир — людские массы должны контролироваться жестко и твердо ради их собственного блага. </p><p>— Так думаешь ты.</p><p>— Не только я, — резко оборвал его Волдеморт, и его голос стал жестким, холодным и не терпящим пререканий. — Дамблдор думает так же — уверен, ты знаешь чудесную историю о нем и Геллерте Гриндевальде. Он так же, как и я, хотел захватить власть, но оказался слишком слаб, чтобы сделать последние шаги. </p><p>— Ты не убедишь меня в своей правоте, Том, — Гарри ощутил удовлетворение, увидев, как скривился Волдеморт. — И не заставишь присоединиться к тебе. Я никогда не сдамся.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — недобрая ухмылка расползлась по лицу Волдеморта. — Ты не ценишь моей щедрости, а это лишь добавляет минуты мучений, которым я тебя подвергну, когда заполучу. Ты не сможешь прятаться в Хогвартсе вечно, особенно теперь: я вижу по твоему лицу, как ты напуган. Дамблдор позволил тебе стать уязвимым, пока скрывал от тебя правду и побуждал изображать <i>нормального</i> ребенка, а когда Геллерт Гриндевальд пытался научить тебя тому, что должен чувствовать настоящий солдат, тебе не хватило целеустремлённости. Ты слаб передо мной, потому что полон слабых мест, полон привязанностей. Сколько твоих друзей мне уничтожить? Сколько видений мне наслать на тебя, чтобы ты сошел с ума? Сколько людей убить, вырезав на них твое имя? И как ты мне отомстишь? Ты беспомощен, Гарри, а мое терпение не безгранично. Если ты придешь ко мне сам, я, конечно, немного тебя помучив, отпущу тебя и твоих мерзких дружков за пределы Англии, но, если мне придется забрать тебя силой, я их всех уничтожу. Ты увидишь, как они умрут в ужасных страданиях. Подумай, стоит ли верность Дамблдору таких жертв?</p><p>Гарри, как наяву, увидел все, о чем он говорил. Образ его боггарта вырос перед ним, цепляя своими холодными щупальцами. Все чувства схлынули с него, оставив только отчаянье и обреченность.</p><p>— В конце концов, ты это и сам поймешь, но я буду очень разочарован, если ты опоздаешь.</p><p>Гарри нечего было ему сказать. Он молчал, чувствуя, как опускаются плечи под невидимым грузом. Его взгляд потух, и юноша с печальной отстраненностью смотрел на белые руки Волдеморта, невероятно напоминающие костлявые кисти самой Смерти, какой Гарри ее представлял.</p><p>— Помни о том, что я сказал тебе. Я могу показать тебе великое множество вещей, причиняющих боль, — его лица коснулось выражение почти блаженства, как будто для него эти вещи были приятны. Он говорил четко и громко, почти не шипя, словно пытаясь каждым словом забить гвоздь Гарри в голову. — Хочешь увидеть, как умерли твои родители? Или как Северус Снейп — правая рука Дамблдора, тот, кому даже ты так наивно поверил, забыв, что он был и навсегда останется Пожирателем Смерти и <i>моим</i> человеком — рассказывает мне пророчество? Я знаю, кто дорог тебе, Гарри, и я покажу тебе их смерть. Я буду убивать ради тебя: вспоминай об этом разговоре, читая в газетах о новых жертвах, и знай, что они гибнут из-за тебя. Я дотянусь до всех, кого ты любишь. Ты проиграл, Гарри Поттер, но ты еще можешь сохранить часть своего жалкого мирка, можешь прервать череду действительно бессмысленных жертв и уберечь тех, кому хватило глупости связаться с тобой. Просто выйди за ворота, Поттер, — больше от тебя ничего не требуется.</p><p>И все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Волдеморт будто канул в темноту, Гарри вздрогнул от холода и ужаса и проснулся. Боль, которую он ждал в самом начале, накрыла его, и юноша закричал, завыл, как раненый зверь, забившись в постели. Слезы потекли у него из глаз, и они были вызваны не только тем, что тысячи игл будто впились в его голову, шрам начал кровоточить, а громадный молот со всей дури словно ударил его по ушам. Он плакал от чувства огромного черного купола, накрывшего гриффиндорца с головой: перед его мысленным взором вставали картины, ужасней которых он еще не видел. Гарри дергался, хрипел, бился на одеяле — в какой-то момент он распахнул полог, неловко задев его рукой, и его крик вырвался в спальню, не сдерживаемый заклинанием. Холодный воздух коснулся лица, это отрезвило юношу и немного облегчило силу раскаленной боли, разрывающей его. Он тяжело задышал, сжавшись в комок и мечтая только об одном: умереть прямо сейчас, избавившись от мучений.</p><p>— Гарри? — голос Рона прорезал ночную тишину так внезапно, что был подобен еще одной волне неописуемого страха, ужаса, от которого холодный пот еще обильней потек по спине. Гарри резко дернулся, перекатился на бок, с неожиданной ловкостью упираясь в пол ногами и руками и не давая себе удариться коленями. Он не хотел никого видеть, ни с кем говорить. Схватив волшебную палочку и покрепче прижав к носу очки, которые юноша забыл снять, он бросился в ванную комнату. С треском захлопнув за собой дверь, гриффиндорец прижался к ней спиной, но тут ноги его ослабли, и он медленно сполз на пол.</p><p>Гарри не мог дышать. Ему казалось, что он уже умирает. Юноша чувствовал себя поверженным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Треск</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри ни с кем не разговаривал с самого утра. Он ушел из спальни до подъема, не дав Рону возможности расспросить себя о ночном происшествии, и, проходя через гостиную, предал огню все выпуски вчерашней газеты, оставленные на столе. Он пришел в Большой Зал, когда там никого не было и столы были пусты, уселся на свое место и около часа просто сидел, глядя перед собой и не двигаясь. Течения времени он больше не ощущал. Для Гарри вся Вселенная сосредоточилась внутри его головы: он думал, анализировал, искал ощущения — юноша барахтался в мутной непонятной воде, ища спасения и не находя его.</p><p>Этим утром Гарри ощущал себя другим. На все — на каждый портрет, каждый камень, каждый пейзаж, открывающийся из окна, — он смотрел иначе. Наверное, так смотрел бы мертвец на мир живых, будучи невероятно далеким от этого мира, помня его и понимая, но уже не ощущая его своей частью. Гарри решил считать себя мертвецом, и впервые за долгое время мысль о самоубийстве показалась ему привлекательной. Настолько привлекательной, что он запретил себе брать метлу и идти летать. Гриффиндорец чувствовал, что целостность его личности, твердость его уверенности в своих силах дала сбой: память упускала из виду огромные куски, чувства то обострялись, то окончательно умирали, а болезненная лихорадка подбрасывала жуткие идеи.</p><p>Скорее всего, Волдеморт отравил его. Отравил собой. Гарри слышал его голос в каждом шорохе, а в тени видел его высокую фигуру. Липкие черные нити его воли, его сущности проникли внутрь юноши, коснулись осколка темной души и пробудили ее. Том Реддл нащупал эту связь и приказал ей захватить Гарри, подвергнуть того смятению, боли и окончательному самоуничтожению — другого объяснения тому, что Гарри до боли в глазах вспоминал, как выглядят главные ворота, на которых заканчивается граница Хогвартса, не было.</p><p>Но гриффиндорец не верил ему. Ни одной секунды он не верил тому, что Лорд Волдеморт может пощадить его. Если бы дело касалось его одного, только его упрямства и гордости хватило бы, чтобы откинуть прочь любое жалкое предложение, но Том Реддл говорил о его друзьях...</p><p>Гарри презирал себя за то, что много лет назад не упросил Распределяющую Шляпу отправить его в Слизерин. Тогда ни Уизли, ни Гермиона, ни Седрик, ни Невилл не имели бы к нему никакого отношения — Волдеморт не смог бы его шантажировать. А сейчас... Каким же идиотом Гарри был! Все знали его ближайшее окружение: даже тупица Квирелл, заточенный в Азкабан и наверняка вытащенный вместе с остальными Пожирателями, мог доложить Волдеморту, с кем Гарри Поттер сдружился, а кого записал в свои враги, если этого еще не сделал Снейп. Волдеморту ничего не стоило начать медленно давить их семьи, выманивая, а потом разделаться и с ними: Гарри бы не выдержал, если бы из-за него погибли кто-нибудь из Уизли или четы Грейнджеров, если бы друзья опасливо отшатнулись от него, а их взгляды сделались холодными и неприязненными.</p><p>«Волдеморт сделает именно это», — решил Гарри и уронил голову на скрещённые руки. Он был болен, но это была болезнь, от которой мадам Помфри не нашла бы лекарства. Едва ли эта милая, добрая женщина смогла бы убить Лорда Волдеморта.</p><p>Юноша вспомнил все, о чем ему говорил Геллерт Гриндевальд. Вот почему этот красивый, опасный, лживый и непонятный человек третировал его, принуждая делать роковые выборы и внушая, что только отсутствие любой привязанности, отсутствие заботы о своих светлых чертах может помочь победить Волдеморта. Гарри не слушал и не верил — Волдеморт прав, ему не хватило сил, чтобы превратиться из того, кто хочет и старается победить Тома Реддла, в того, кто его победит. Он бы не смог создавать любовь и уничтожать ее своими же руками, как Дамблдор, чье сердце было покрыто ранами, но, может, встреть он Гриндевальда раньше, до Хогвартса, Гарри смог бы заковать себя в крепкую броню, покрыть свою душу льдом и брезгливо отталкивать каждого, кто бы попытался приблизиться к нему, как полжизни делал Северус Снейп.</p><p>Он был глупцом и поплатился. Это конец. Гарри молил Бога, в которого даже не верил, чтобы время вновь повернулось вспять. Ему нужен был всего лишь еще один шанс!</p><p>Но время неумолимо шло только вперед, рассветные лучи поднимались над Большим Залом. Гарри вздрогнул, когда на столе перед ним появились золотые тарелки, пока еще не наполненные едой. Он неуверенно огляделся, заметив, что помимо него в зале сидят только два сонных когтевранца, которые явно только-только пришли. Или же Гарри их просто не заметил.</p><p>Гриффиндорец не собирался дожидаться, когда зал наполнится школьниками, однако остался сидеть на месте до тех пор, пока на столах не появилась еда. Он сделал глоток прохладного сока из графина, а потом, неожиданно для самого себя, <i>поел</i>. Правда, горячий омлет с сыром тут же опасно качнул его желудок, и юноша вскочил на ноги. Никто не обращал на него внимания, но эта блаженная невидимость должна была рассеяться в ту же секунду, когда в зале появились бы Рон, Гермиона и остальные. Гарри не желал с ними разговаривать и даже видеть их. К тому же оставаться в Зале дольше было опасно: если бы его увидели Снейп, Грюм или Дамблдор, то они бы сразу догадались, что с ним что-то не так. Гарри вовсе не хотел оказаться связанным и подчиненным заклинанию. Он хотел побыть в одиночестве.</p><p>Юноша забыл прихватить мантию-невидимку, поэтому до Выручай-Комнаты добирался потайными ходами, проверяя, чтобы в коридоре никого не было. Когда, наконец, Гарри оказался в нужном месте, он был опустошен. Медленно бродя мимо каменной стены, он думал об уголке, в который мог бы забиться и где бы его никто не нашел. </p><p>Открыв дверь, которая возникла в кладке буквально через мгновение, Гарри изумился. Перед ним была его давняя каморка под лестницей в доме Дурслей. Старая кровать с пыльным, комковатым матрасом, крошечный комодик, паутина на скошенном потолке — все было точно таким же, каким он и запомнил. Правда, каморка была чуть побольше, потому что, когда гриффиндорец протиснулся внутрь, ему не показалось, что ноги уже упираются в стену. Он сел на кровать, чувствуя, что между макушкой и потолком осталось не больше дюйма, уставился на желтую лампочку в углу, легко наступил на шатающуюся доску в полу, под которой прятал то, что отчаянно надеялся скрыть от глаз тети Петунии...</p><p>Гарри лег на кровать, подтянул ноги к груди и закрыл глаза. Было тихо, ни звука не проникало снаружи. За хлипкой дверцей словно начинался космос, вечная холодная пустота, где не было ни других школьников, ни смеха, ни проблем. Гарри бы желал, чтоб так и было.</p><p>Он был потерян. У него нe было иных выводов, кроме тех, к которым он пришел, проведя все утро в бесцельном шатании по замку и разглядывании бликов света на поверхности стола. Сейчас, лежа в этой комнатушке, как в гробу, юноша мог лишь переживать это снова и снова. Гарри ощущал давление целого мира на своих плечах: он долгое время шел по указанному пути, и это снимало с него хоть часть груза, но сейчас он будто оказался в чистом поле, с которого вело множество дорог. Его собственная жизнь — маленький и слабый комочек света и тепла — была в его руках, и Гарри с трудом мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он обладал правом выбора. Дамблдор не знал о произошедшем, и на какое-то время Гарри Поттер обрел свободу — как странно и больно было осознавать, что ради своей свободы ему пришлось прятаться от мира в темноте. Может, он был обречен на это?</p><p>Впрочем, решение было принято. Оно не могло быть иным, и Гарри знал, что Волдеморт тоже это понимает, — если бы он надеялся на то, что гриффиндорец сдастся ему, он бы не стал в красках расписывать, что ждет непокорного гриффиндорца. Волдеморт, и правда, собирался выкурить его из Хогвартса, но у Гарри еще оставались силы противостоять ему. Юноша надеялся, что выход найдется к тому времени, когда он окончательно сломается.</p><p>Сморенный переживаниями, Гарри уснул.</p><p> </p><p>— Поттер.</p><p>Гарри даже не вздрогнул. Он медленно повернул голову, скользя затуманенным взглядом по стенам, поблескивающим в свете факелов доспехам в нише и пустому портрету. Увидев того, кто нарушил его уединение, мальчик лишь вздохнул.</p><p>Был уже поздний вечер. На уроки Гарри не ходил, а в Башне появился лишь раз, чтобы забрать мантию-невидимку и Карту Мародеров. Он удивлялся тому, что ему позволили так долго быть одному: надежды на то, что Дамблдор ничего не заподозрит и не найдет его с помощью своей собственной Карты, не было. Впрочем, даже Дамблдор не смог бы забраться следом за ним в Выручай-Комнату, где Гарри просидел почти весь день. На коленях он держал небольшой сверток, который ему дали эльфы: там было немного еды, потому что утренний омлет все-таки вызвал тошноту.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, — негромко произнес он, глядя в лицо волшебнику. Глаза Снейпа были чуть прищурены, а нос сморщен; он разглядывал Гарри с внимательностью и подозрительностью. Его правая рука сжимала волшебную палочку — этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что на праздные разговоры Снейп не настроен. Впрочем, палочка Гарри, точней, палочка из кипариса с чешуей саламандры внутри, которой он пользовался, пока его настоящую палочку — Снейп как-то забыл об этом упомянуть — сжимал в своих бледных пальцах Волдеморт, лежала у него на коленях. Хотя Гарри не питал надежд, что сможет одолеть своего профессора на дуэли. Он чувствовал себя очень слабым сейчас.</p><p>— Директор вызывает Вас, — сказал Снейп. — Немедленно.</p><p>Гарри растерянно кивнул. Хорошо. У него был целый день, чтобы обдумать то, что произошло. Он придет к Дамблдору, и тот попытается наложить на него контроль своих железных рук — и все равно у него не получится. Гарри отчего-то был уверен: если он решится, то выход из замка найдется. Дамблдор не станет связывать его или запирать в подземельях, потому что тогда окончательно его потеряет. Гарри, даже придя к директору, все еще будет хранить свою свободу в этом выборе: Волдеморт вручил ему его жизнь легко и мимолетно. И пусть вероятность того, что он выживет, была мала, она все-таки была: Гарри даже начал думать, что Том, может, сдержал бы свое слово, но лишь для того, чтобы унизить его больше, опустить на уровень Питера Петтигрю, трусливо жмущегося к земле и мечтающего о жизни.</p><p>Впрочем, Гарри никогда не опустился бы до его уровня. Волдеморт, может, был прав во многом, прекрасно видя его душу, но он не понимал, что искоренение зла, которое тот собой представляет, спасение тысяч людей, которым просто не повезло родиться в магловских семьях в это непростое время, стоит жизни маленького Гарри Поттера, самого невезучего мальчика в этом мире.</p><p>Единственным, что не давало ему покоя, была мысль о несправедливости. Гарри как мог старался облегчить жизнь остальных, но никто на целом свете не мог облегчить его собственную боль.</p><p>— Что произошло, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, когда Гарри послушно спрыгнул с подоконника и двинулся к лестницам. Зельевар шел рядом с ним, подглядывая на него черными, блестящими глазами. — Тому, что Вы пропустили уроки, избегали друзей и прятались в Выручай-Комнате, должна быть причина.</p><p>— Причина есть, — Гарри невесело приподнял уголок губ. Ему казалось, за эту ночь он постарел. Юноша резко остановился, когда колючая идея пронзила его. Он поднял взгляд на Снейпа. — Хотите я Вам покажу?</p><p>— Покажете? — левая бровь Снейпа чуть приподнялась. Гарри стукнул себя пальцем по лбу, и зельевар нахмурился. Он чуть качнулся, будто находиться рядом с гриффиндорцем ему было неприятно. — Вы разучились рассказывать?</p><p>— Поверьте, профессор, — Гарри смотрел ему прямо в глаза, — это нужно видеть. Может, даже хорошо, что Вы увидите это первым. </p><p>— В прошлый раз похожая Ваша просьба обернулась для всех нас огромными трудностями.</p><p>— Эта не проще.</p><p>Снейп некоторое время просто разглядывал его лицо, а потом легким движением достал палочку из рукава. Гарри ничего не ощутил, когда острый кончик оказался направленным прямо ему в лоб. Он чуть прикрыл глаза, пытаясь опустить собственное сопротивление, не дать себе воспротивиться вторжению. Шепот «Легилименс» пронзил юношу, и будто длинный, тонкий шип вонзился ему в центр лба: перед глазами замелькали картины сегодняшней ночи... </p><p>Они оказались еще ужасней, чем просто в его воспоминаниях.</p><p>Все закончилось довольно быстро. Гарри дернулся назад и чуть не упал, но удержал равновесие. Он взглянул на профессора — тот на него не смотрел. Его взор был направлен в сторону, в пустоту, а на лице застыло жуткое выражение. Он был поражен. И, вероятно, напуган. Гарри никогда не видел Снейпа таким, и это лишило его крошечной доли уверенности, что у зельевара и директора, может быть, найдется решение.</p><p>— Ну? — не выдержал Гарри, когда молчание уже стало затянутым. Снейп медленно, словно его невероятно интересовали доспехи и древние камни, отвел взгляд и посмотрел на него. — Что мне делать?</p><p>— Немедленно рассказать обо всем профессору Дамблдору. Вы должны были сделать это еще утром.</p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри поспешил за Снейпом, который быстрым и твердым шагом направился в сторону лестницы. Он рассчитывал на то, что единственный, кто был близок Волдеморту, мог дать ему совет. За сегодняшний день он обдумал столько вещей, что ему начало казаться, будто его голова распухла, и Снейп в списке тем его размышлений занимал не последнее место. — А Вы рассказали? Все?</p><p>— Не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите, Поттер, — сухо и мертво бросил Снейп. — Следите за своим тоном.</p><p>— Я о том, почему Волдеморт Вам доверяет. Он ведь никому так не верит, как Вам, — допытывался Гарри, борясь со спонтанным желанием схватить Снейпа за рукав и остановить. Непонятное раздражение овладело им. — Почему это так?</p><p>— Подозреваете, что я все еще предан Темной стороне? — невесело и даже жутко ухмыльнулся Снейп краем рта. Они уже подошли к лестницам. Там никого не было: время близилось к отбою. Портреты возились, устраиваясь спать, а под потолком, около последних лестниц, летали привидения, тоскливо о чем-то переговариваясь. — Похвально. Уверен, Грозный Глаз Грюм это оценит.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду. Я не хочу Вас подозревать. Снова.</p><p>— Отчего же? — Снейпу, кажется, было почти весело, но за его невозмутимостью Гарри интуитивно чувствовал нечто напряженное. — Никто ведь, и правда, не знает, отчего Темный Лорд оказывает мне свое расположение.</p><p>— Так расскажите!</p><p>— Нет, — просто ответил Снейп, и на секунду его голос чуть изменился, став мягче. — Это касается только меня и Темного Лорда.</p><p>— Только Пожиратели Смерти зовут его Темным Лордом, — зло буркнул Гарри.</p><p>— Не забывайте, Поттер, что я и есть Пожиратель Смерти, — тихо и угрожающе добавил Снейп, а потом резко ускорил шаг. Продолжать разговор он был не намерен, и Гарри не понимал, чем он так его разозлил. Ему всего лишь хотелось услышать причину. Причину, которая лишила бы его всех сомнений. Почему Снейп не хотел говорить? Не мог же он считать, что Гарри видит его исключительно в светлом ореоле былых жертвенных поступков, не подозревая, что, будучи в лагере Волдеморта, зельевару приходилось и пытать, и, вероятно, убивать. Ведь заклинание Сектумсемпра — изобретение Снейпа. Изобретение, созданное для быстрых убийств.</p><p>Он вспомнил вдруг, как видел в воспоминаниях Снейпа момент, когда тот спорил с Дамблдором. «А что насчет моей души?» — почти кричал он в ответ на приказ директора убить его вместо Драко Малфоя. Снейп не мог дойти до того момента, до той высоты в Ордене и среди Пожирателей, не марая руки. Почему он пекся о своей душе, если она уже была изранена?</p><p>Гарри ничего не понимал. Факты и рассуждения не складывались. Ему нужна была правда.</p><p>Юноше очень не хотелось, чтобы эту правду на него наслал Волдеморт в виде кошмара.</p><p>— Гарри! — раздался вдруг чей-то крик. Мальчик дернулся и посмотрел вниз, туда, где лестницы пропастью спускались до первого этажа. На переходе между движущимися ступеньками стояли Рон с Гермионой, отчаянно машущие ему и пытающиеся привлечь внимание. Заметив, что рядом с Гарри стоит Снейп, они чуть поубавили свой энтузиазм. Зельевар даже не остановился, окинув гриффиндорцев быстрым, незаинтересованным взглядом, а Гарри помахал им и чуть улыбнулся. Он избегал их целый день и, судя по всему, собирался делать это и дальше. Ему было тяжело смотреть на них и знать, какой опасности он их подвергает.</p><p>— Позже, — крикнул он им, заметив, что Рон и Гермиона переглядываются, словно решая, стоит ли отправиться за ним. Друзья чуть растерялись, а Гарри уже убежал вслед за Снейпом. Юноша нагнал его в коридоре и снова пошел рядом, хмуро глядя на профессора из-под ресниц. Он злился на него. Это часто происходило, и почти всегда причина была одна и та же: Снейп был странно зависим от Дамблдора, и, что бы Гарри ни делал, зельевар никогда не оказывался на его стороне. Снейп словно не умел этого делать, привыкнув всю жизнь стоять между двумя армиями.</p><p>Впрочем, Гарри не считал, что у него самого есть армия. Он бы не решился открыто воевать с человеком, похожим на Дамблдора.</p><p>Юноша вдруг вспомнил Гриндевальда и не к месту подумал, что тот бы, наверное, сказал ему что-нибудь дельное насчет произошедшего. Гарри не мог до конца разобраться в паутине, сплетенной Дамблдором, и он не мог понять, был Гриндевальд вторым пауком или мушкой, которая вырвалась, но поранила свои крылья. Он был не до конца уверен в том, что ему стоит считать этого человека своим врагом: как бы то ни было, то, что пытался втолковать ему Геллерт Гриндевальд, было действительно необходимым.</p><p>Гарри понял, что в своих рассуждениях начал ходить по кругу, поэтому постарался изменить направление размышлений. Он, вспоминая ненавистную окклюменцию, попытался очистить сознание, но это не получалось делать на ходу и находясь в напряжении. До самого директорского кабинета Гарри раз за разом перемалывал в своей голове выводы, к которым успел прийти.</p><p>Ни один из них не был утешительным.</p><p>Дамблдор словно был уверен в том, что Снейпу удастся привести Гарри, потому что в кабинете уже находились Грюм, Крайфер и МакГонагалл. На секунду юноша задумался, зачем директор позвал декана Гриффиндора, которая обычно не принимала участия в этих беседах, но потом догадался: профессор МакГонагалл обеспечивала безопасность в Гриффиндоре. А Гарри представлял опасность.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — сказал профессор Дамблдор, как только они вошли. Все — даже портреты — тут же уставились на них. Круглый глаз Грюма, стоящего у камина и угрожающе освещенного ярким пламенем, впился в Гарри взглядом так крепко, будто приклеился. Крайфера же не было заметно: он, как и Снейп, всегда тенью обитал где-то за спиной. Юноша послушно подошел к знакомому креслицу и сел, тут же оказавшись ниже всех. Это ему не понравилось, но подниматься было бы глупо.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, профессор, — без энтузиазма ответил Гарри, краем глаза отмечая, что Грюм держится за волшебную палочку, а МакГонагалл не сводит с коллеги возмущённого взгляда. Кажется, ранее тут произошла дискуссия на тему известного гриффиндорца, и Грюм в ней придерживался весьма резких взглядов.</p><p>Гарри в этом не сомневался. Даже он стал бы с подозрением относиться к тому, кто так прочно связан с Волдемортом, если бы знал хоть половину истории, — что уж тут говорить о Грюме с его паранойей. Гриффиндорец покосился на Снейпа: тот равнодушно смотрел ему в плечо. </p><p>— Сегодня Вы прогуляли все уроки, мистер Поттер, — строго начала профессор МакГонагалл, не дав Дамблдору, сверкнувшему очками-половинками, привычно предложить Гарри вечернего чаю. — И ваши друзья утверждают, что ни разу за день Вас не видели. Что послужило причиной подобному поведению?</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. МакГонагалл, сама того не зная, формулировала вопросы точно так же, как Снейп. Зельевар это точно заметил.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что могу это объяснить, — медленно и негромко произнес мальчик. — Но я могу поделиться воспоминаниями.</p><p>Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Директор не применял легилименцию, он что-то искал в его лице, и гриффиндорец был отчего-то уверен, что он уже догадался. Может, в зеленых глазах Гарри на крошечную долю секунды старый профессор увидел взгляд других глаз.</p><p>— Аластор, Минерва, Дефесор, могу я попросить вас любезно оставить нас ненадолго? Мы с Северусом в прошлом году много занимались с Гарри, ему будет проще доверить свои мысли нам.</p><p>Грюм явно не собирался быть любезным. Его изуродованное шрамами лицо покраснело, тучная фигура будто налилась грозной силой. Он как волк посмотрел на Снейпа, а потом прищурился и скривил свой тонкий рот. Его волшебный глаз по-прежнему не отрывался от лица Гарри, и от этого юноша чувствовал себя крайне неуютно: в прошлом Гарри никогда не ощущал на себе недоверие этого человека, и впервые познать его было весьма неприятно. Грюм был пугающим; аура безумца, но при этом могущественного волшебника лишь придавала ему еще больше подавляющей мощи. Гриффиндорец отвернулся, сделав вид, что взгляд, проникавший сквозь дерево и мантию-невидимку (кто знает, сквозь что еще; может, Грюм с легкостью видит даже сквозь стены), его совсем не волновал.</p><p>Однако, несмотря на возмущение, Грюм не стал противиться просьбе Дамблдора. Он, топая своей страшной ногой, ушел из кабинета, и следом за ним ушли и МакГонагалл с Крайфером. Гарри быстро посмотрел на смотрителя, который все время пpопадал неизвестно где, почти не появляясь в школьных коридорах. Старик явно был болен: лицо его осунулось, в морщинах появились темные, пугающие тени. Он по-прежнему одевался в разное барахло, вроде жилетки, обшитой тысячью карманов, но из его облика пропала какая-то безумная искра, и вместо нее появилось что-то мрачное, тяжелое. Гарри решил, что опыты с некромантией, которые так интересовали старика, сделали свое дело. Они повлияли даже на его крысу, которая, выглянув из кармана, посмотрела прямо на Гарри, и на секунду ее взгляд показался юноше очень человеческим, но при этом усталым и полным ненавидящей тоски. Это было действительно жутко, и это напомнило гриффиндорцу о чем-то размытом, неясном, но у него не было ни сил, ни желания думать сейчас о смотрителе и всех его странностях.</p><p>Когда дверь за профессорами закрылась, в кабинете остались только Дамблдор, Снейп и Гарри. Были еще хитрые, вечно подслушивающие портреты и феникс Фоукс, спящий на шкафу. При взгляде на огненное оперение птицы гриффиндорец ощущал тепло и легкую грусть: этот прекрасный феникс пожертвовал два своих пера для палочек, которые попали в руки смертельных врагов.</p><p>— Гарри, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, вынуждая мальчика оторваться от разглядывания золотой птицы, — у тебя было еще одно видение?</p><p>Снейп шагнул вперед, и гриффиндорец плечом ощутил, что он совсем рядом с ним. Чуть повернув голову, он увидел его черный силуэт и вдруг почувствовал странную нервозность, раздражение. То, что весь день было задавлено под апатией, равнодушием и тоской, вдруг начало пробиваться наружу. Здесь, в кабинете Дамблдора, под пристальным взглядом волшебных глаз профессора, Гарри казалось, что решение есть, что его безумство может быть развеяно... Но в то же время он помнил, что даже Дамблдор бессилен ему помочь, — в своем разуме Гарри мог полагаться только на себя. Это так злило, это выворачивало его мышцы, мучило его — он сжимал сидение кресла пальцами и не знал, что делать.</p><p>— Темный Лорд нашел способ связаться с ним через сон, — ответил Снейп за него. Дамблдор прищурился, и Гарри ощутил, как воздух будто стал липким: дышать приходилось через силу.</p><p>— Позволишь применить к тебе легилименцию, Гарри? — прямо спросил Дамблдор, переведя взгляд с зельевара. Его голубые глаза неотрывно наблюдали за лицом мальчика. Гарри стало неловко от мысли, что директор увидит все его рассуждения, услышит насмешливые и до ужаса меткие фразы Волдеморта...</p><p>Но юноша лишь кивнул, понимая, что директора едва ли заденет подобное. Волшебник обладал невероятной уверенностью в себе.</p><p>— Да, — негромко выдохнул он. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, но тот, словно почувствовав что-то, отодвинулся от него, безучастно глядя в сторону. Дамблдор поднял палочку, и на мгновение в Гарри проснулся испуг и жаркое желание убежать: он подумал, что сейчас волшебник может наложить на него любое заклятие и он не сумеет даже уклониться. Гриффиндорец сжался в своем кресле, и через секунду его окутало давление магии.</p><p>Он почти ощутил, как Дамблдор шагнул через его заслоны, сметая те, что еще были на пути. Гарри не выдерживал его мощи, рефлекторная попытка закрыться окклюменцией была провальной: огромная светящаяся фигура, похожая на бесконечный колосс звездной пыли, ступила в его разум. Перед глазами Гарри замелькали картины, которые он недавно показывал Снейпу, но теперь они были озарены чужим изучающим взором: Дамблдор всматривался в них, искал что-то в этих темных воспоминаниях, расплывчатых и состоящих из сна и бреда. Гарри жаждал избавиться от его присутствия, и все егo существо восставало против: он не понимал, что происходит. Юноша ощутил, как холодные и сильные пальцы сжали его запястье: его рука уже готова была вскинуть палочку.</p><p>Вдруг все закончилось. Гарри, обессилев, откинулся на спинку стула. Снейп — его черная фигура снова была рядом, и гриффиндорец ощущал даже запах зелий, оставшийся на его мантии, — отпустил его подрагивающую руку.</p><p>Дамблдор, не двигаясь, сидел в своем большом кресле. Глаза его были чуть прикрыты, а лицо казалось усталым и печальным. Гарри не мог смотреть на него — он знал, каким двойственным, неясным и опасным было его положение, сейчас все неприглядные истины были обнажены. Директор едва ли считал, что Гарри все еще верит в то, что его мировоззрение и его характер сложились под действием случайных факторов, а не под мудрым и невидимым руководством. Они почти никогда не говорили об этом, и действительно честным разговором была лишь их беседа на крыше перед последним испытанием, но сейчас между ними медленно разрасталась пропасть.</p><p>— Полагаю, мы недооценили силу твоего зелья, Северус, — произнес Дамблдор, и его голос был таким же сильным и глубоким, как и всегда. — Оно действительно его изменило.</p><p>— Я не думал, что эффект будет таким, — нехотя признался Снейп. — Предполагалось, что Темный Лорд сможет вернуть себе внешность и лишь небольшую часть прежних сил, ведь философский камень является главным ингредиентом и никакой суррогат не может воссоздать его свойства полностью.</p><p>— Скорей всего подобный результат появился из-за соединения силы твоего зелья с экспериментами Волдеморта. Для нас это... очень плохо.</p><p>— Что же мне делать? — резко спросил Гарри, прерывая их рассуждение. Он не мог больше терпеть этого медленного брожения вокруг да около. Юноша ощутил презрение к самому себе и стыд от мысли, что Волдеморт вновь оказался прав, что ему нужен приказ, указание, чтобы обрести хотя бы частичное умиротворение. Гарри казалось, что-то внутри него трещит, будто ломается скорлупа яйца под давлением новой жизни. Он почти задохнулся от осознания, что его выдавливают из привычного состояния, что Том Реддл делает это с ним: заставляет его изменяться.</p><p>— Волдеморт сам дал нам зацепку, — Дамблдор наконец посмотрел на Гарри. В его взгляде не было ни осуждения, ни подавления, только волшебный свет магии, мудрости и хитрости. — Эта связь двусторонняя. Ты точно так же можешь влиять на него, если сможешь подавить его сопротивление в моменты наибольшей слабости.</p><p>— И как же я это сделаю? — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри. План казался ему фантастическим и невыполнимым. Волдеморт был намного опытней его на этом новом поле битвы, он владел окклюменцией и легилименцией, в то время как Гарри только в прошлом году научился защищать свое сознание, да и почти не практиковался. </p><p>— Если ты овладеешь навыками легилименции, то сможешь атаковать его в ответ, — пояснил Дамблдор. Он постучал пальцем по столу, раздумывая над чем-то. Отблески свечей и свет камина освещали седую бороду, окрашивая ее в темный цвет. — Может, это именно то, чего мы ждали. У тебя будет возможность проникнуть в его разум и найти информацию о крестраже.</p><p>— Понадобится очень много времени, чтобы овладеть легилименцией на уровне, хоть как-то сравнимом с уровнем защиты Темного Лорда, — недовольно заметил Снейп. — За это время Поттер может просто сойти с ума. </p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор оборвал речь зельевара. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит для тебя? Ни я, ни Северус не можем проникнуть в твой разум и самостоятельно выполнить это задание. Мы можем обучить тебя легилименции и понадеяться, что при вашей с Волдемортом связи тебе не нужно становиться таким же мастером в этом искусстве, как и он. Но даже самые краткие сроки минимального обучения потребуют времени, и тебе...</p><p>— Придется потерпеть, — закончил Гарри. Что ж, другого он и не ждал. У него было только два пути: попытаться бороться с Волдемортом во снах или же выйти за кованые ворота, на гнилую листву, и увидеть, кто ждет его по ту сторону купола. Отчего-то он не сомневался, что там всегда кто-то дежурит, следит за Хогвартсом, не в силах преодолеть барьер. Гарри бы выдержал видения и кошмары, он выдержал бы даже боль в шраме. Но жить и знать, что люди страдают только потому, что в прошлом они имели неосторожность оказаться связанными с ним... Дамблдор не мог просить у него смирения. — Но он сказал, что будет уничтожать семьи моих друзей. Многие из них работают в Министерстве, а родители Гермионы — маглы... Нужно защитить их, спрятать!</p><p>— Мы сделаем все возможное, — сказал Дамблдор. — Заклятие Доверия сможет их защитить, и если они не будут покидать своих домов, то Волдеморт никогда до них не доберется.</p><p>Гарри представил эту картину, и она показалась ему тоскливой и несчастной. Этим людям придется жить взаперти, ожидая, когда он — маленький мальчик — одолеет почти бессмертного монстра, жаждущего захватить этот мир. Сколько им придется жить так? На какие средства они будут существовать?</p><p>Гриффиндорец посмотрел на Дамблдора, который серьезно и внимательно следил за ним. В глубине его глаз что-то задумчиво мерцало, будто красноватый свет камина притягивался черными зрачками.</p><p>— А маглы? — тихо спросил Гарри.</p><p>Дамблдор качнул головой.</p><p>— Лорд Волдеморт убивал и будет убивать маглов, Гарри, — тяжело сказал он. — В этом нет твоей вины — ему просто нравится делать это. Ты не должен верить ему и взваливать на себя плоды его жестокости — даже если ты выполнишь его условие, то этим лишь подведешь его к абсолютной победе над тем, что мы зовем добром. Единственное, что мы можем делать, чтобы защитить этих невинных людей, — это продолжать бороться и не терять надежды.</p><p>— А если я не справлюсь, профессор? — тихо сказал Гарри. На него вновь нахлынула невероятная печаль и тоска, которые затмевали все перед его глазами. Сколько еще испытаний он должен пройти? Сколько тяжести должен нести на себе? </p><p>Волдеморт лишь вторгся в его разум, лишь раз заговорил с ним, и мир для Гарри изменился. Если это будет происходить каждый день, то что останется от него в итоге? <br/>Юноша с горечью подумал, что это все могло быть таким же расчетливым ходом его профессора, как и все остальное. Неся на себе эту ответственность, это вечное страдание, он в конце своего пути счел бы смерть избавлением. Не отвернулся и не испугался бы, потому что знал, что его израненные тело и душа больше не выдержат.</p><p>— Ты обязательно справишься, Гарри, — Дамблдор смотрел на него с такой печалью, таким сочувствием во взгляде, что не верилось в то, будто этот человек мог бесчувственно направлять гриффиндорца по выбранному им пути. — И я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе.</p><p>— Вы не сможете помочь мне, когда я снова засну, — Гарри вцепился в подлокотники кресла. — И Вы не остановите его от попыток захватить мое тело. Никто не может помочь мне, а я... — его голос стал громким и обвиняющим. Он замолк на секунду, чувствуя комок в своем горле. — Я так все это ненавижу.</p><p>— Ты не должен отчаиваться, Гарри. </p><p>Тон его голоса был таким мягким и понимающим, что юноше хотелось вскочить и ударить волшебника. Отчаиваться! Он отчаялся уже очень, очень давно, и из его жизни пропало все, что могло помочь ему одолеть это тошнотворное чувство.</p><p>Дамблдор не представлял, что он испытывает сейчас. Директор давно уже научился ровно принимать все, что бы ни происходило, и для него ночное явление Волдеморта было лишь еще одной проблемой, преградой, которую нужно перешагнуть. И он перешагивал, не теряя самообладание, но его шагом был маленький Гарри, который был не в силах этого сделать...</p><p>Тысячи умирающих маглов не были для него «просто прихотью жестокости Волдеморта». Раньше — может быть, но не теперь. Том сказал, что будет убивать их для него, и он сможет показать, какие жертвы были данью смирению знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гарри не мог просто опустить голову, как делал это всегда, потому что, может, впервые он увидел, как мимо него течет этот огромный поток целеустремленной, сметающей все на своем пути силы.</p><p>Что же ему делать? Юноше хотелось выкрикнуть этот вопрос на весь Хогвартс, на весь мир. Дамблдор и Снейп могли лишь научить его легилименции и вновь выставить против Волдеморта, ожидая, что его сил будет хватать снова и снова.</p><p>Но это не было решением, не было! Гарри смотрел вокруг себя и видел ложь, боль, видел острые, как пики, камни, о которые он вот-вот собирался удариться. Гриффиндорец не хотел просто бороться против Тома Реддла, он хотел, чтобы его друзья, чтобы невинные маглы и маги были в безопасности, но юноша абсолютно ничего не мог сделать. Он возвращался к этой мысли снова и снова, и его дыхание сбивалось, в глазах появлялись слезы, а оковы трещали, готовые порваться...</p><p>Хватит! Пожалуйста, хватит!</p><p>Это было мучительно. Гарри и сам не заметил, как вокруг него все начало дрожать, как сам он сжался в комок. Юноша успел увидеть, как Снейп дернулся к нему, а потом раздался треск, и мальчик зажмурился. Что-то взорвалось, разбилось, зазвенело, с полок попадали книги, портреты начали кричать, а Фоукс издал возмущенную трель... По столу Дамблдора прошла внушительная трещина, но профессор остановил ее, положив руку на столешницу. Он просто наблюдал, как по его кабинету гуляет ветер магии, пытающийся смять все в своем гневе, и подавлял ее своей мощью. Снейп же, схватив Гарри за плечо, рявкнул что-то и тряхнул юношу так, что у того чуть сердце не выскочило.</p><p>Это помогло ему прийти в себя.</p><p>Гарри сидел, опустив голову и закрыв глаза. Его чуть покачивало — казалось, что еще секунда, и он потеряет сознание. Очки давили на переносицу, шрам болел, а в висках сосредоточились пульсирующие болезненные точки. Юноша, открыв глаза, уставился на свои сжатые кулаки. Всплеск волшебства был сокрушительным для него самого, будто его тело решило отключить само себя, чтобы больше ничего не переживать.</p><p>— Эту ночь ты проведешь в больничном крыле под наблюдением, — сказал Дамблдор таким тоном, словно секунду назад его кабинет не подвергался атаке спонтанного выброса магии. Гарри не смел поднять на него глаза, — а я спущусь в пещеру Основателей и побеседую с ними. Возможно, их портреты сохранили воспоминания о хоть отдаленно похожих случаях.</p><p>Гриффиндорец кивнул. Он почувствовал, как рука Снейпа на его плече потянула мальчика вверх, вынуждая подняться. Послушный, словно кукла, он поплелся прочь из кабинета, наваливаясь на зельевара. В его теле почти не осталось сил, но мысли лихорадочно метались в голове. Гарри знал, что ему нужно сделать в первую очередь: он должен поговорить с Сириусом. И с матерью. Юноша бы так хотел сейчас оказаться рядом с ней, чтобы она обняла его, чтобы была похожа на себя прежнюю и лишняя секунда рядом с ней — закутанной в черную мантию, исхудавшей и источающей мрачную, затаенную силу — не оборачивалась истощением. Гарри почти боялся этой женщины, потому что больше не узнавал в ней Лили, но она все же была ею. Он бы отдал очень многое за возможность оказаться сейчас в теплых руках родителей.</p><p>Но у него была только твердая рука Снейпа, который едва ли мог заменить ему Джеймса, и облик далекого Сириуса, который из-за своих частых посещений волшебного здания в Запретном Лесу терял много сил и превращался в бледную тень себя прежнего. Все вокруг Гарри было тлеющим, умирающим и больным. Он был проклят.</p><p>На золотой лестнице, куда зельевар его выволок, будто убегая от Дамблдора, Гарри прижался к нему крепче. Это было крайне опрометчиво, наверное: кто мог сказать ему наверняка, что Волдеморт ошибается насчет Снейпа? Вдруг Снейп бы сейчас же утащил его из замка и сдал бы в руки своего хозяина?..</p><p>Но жесткая, потеплевшая ладонь лишь крепче сжимала руку юноши, а твердое тело было напряженным и почти каменным. Снейп был надежным, и Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем понял это сознательно, что этот человек никогда не предаст его. Его, именно его, а не Дамблдора — он ощутил это в чужом дыхании, в цепкой, болезненной хватке пальцев, в едва заметной дрожи, за которую сдержанному профессору, скорей всего, было стыдно... </p><p>Это было почти умиротворением. Маленьким, урванным посреди грохочущей битвы мгновением спокойствия и абсолютной покорности чужим рукам и чужой воле. Снейп мог сделать с ним все что угодно, и Гарри бы даже не шевельнулся — так он был покорен этой секундой, когда его мысли о родителях, о Сириусе смешались с ощущением чужой поддержки. Юноша поднял взгляд и увидел белое, как мел, покрытое морщинами лицо зельевара, который наблюдал за ним своими черными, пытливыми глазами, такими равнодушными и презрительными обычно, но сейчас такими...</p><p>— Вы... — шепнул Гарри, а потом мысленно от всего отмахнулся и закрыл глаза. Пути до больничного крыла он не запомнил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Успокоительное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В больничном крыле было темно и холодно, но стоило Гарри и профессору Снейпу переступить порог, как маленькие ночники на стенах вспыхнули тусклым рыжим светом, окрасившим все вокруг в теплые тона. В эту ночь тут никого не было, и ряды кроватей, застеленных темно-синими одеялами, были пусты. В вазах на тумбочках привычно стояли яркие цветы, источающие тонкий, сладкий аромат, впрочем, неспособный перекрыть запах лекарственных зелий, который, казалось, впитался даже в стены лазарета.</p><p>Мадам Помфри тут же появилась из своей комнаты. Она готовилась ко сну, поэтому была одета в теплый халат, чепчик и тапочки. В руках женщина сжимала волшебную палочку, а в карманах у нее звенели скляночки зелий, прихваченных на случай, если ученик находится в экстренном состоянии. Она, увидев Снейпа, который весь путь от кабинета Дамблдора до больничного крыла тащил Гарри под локоть, морщась, но не выражая бурного несогласия с таким положением вещей, всплеснула руками.</p><p>— Что случилось? — она тут же кинулась к ним, но Снейп остановил ее быстрым движением руки. Подтолкнув Гарри к кровати, он повернулся к целительнице.</p><p>— С этим случаем я разберусь сам, — сказал он непривычно мягким голосом, и мадам Помфри, словно тоже заподозрив неладное, подозрительно посмотрела на него, уперев руки в бока. Она переводила пристальный взгляд с профессора на Гарри, который устало сидел на кушетке, разглядывая складки на черной мантии зельевара и испытывая невольный стыд из-за всего, что он только что устроил. Юноша не мог даже поднять глаза на профессора: ему никогда еще не приходилось быть к нему так близко; это, пожалуй, вызывало смущение и ощущение неуместности происходящего.</p><p>— Что с мальчиком? — мадам Помфри не собиралась просто так оставлять студента на попечение профессора. Она подошла к Гарри и пощупала его лоб, покачав головой. — Да у него же жар! Мистер Поттер, сейчас я...</p><p>— Это приказ директора. Я сам выдам Поттеру необходимые зелья, — не терпящим возражений голосом сказал Снейп, отстраняя целительницу, — но на ночь он останется тут.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы профессор Дамблдор сам мне объяснил, почему я должна оставить больного ребенка без должного ухода, — Помфри, поджав губы, упрямо осталась стоять рядом. Ее добродушное мягкое лицо, покрытое морщинами, было серьезным и недовольным, прямо как у миссис Уизли, когда близнецы нарушали правила. Только вот Гарри и Снейп никак не могли претендовать на роль близнецов Уизли, и мадам Помфри, несмотря на полный праведного гнева вид, не могла им приказывать. Снейп, встав так удачно, что его высокая фигура заслоняла Гарри от целительницы, скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Вам недостаточно моего слова, мадам Помфри?</p><p>На лице целительницы отразились смешанные чувства. Снейп прищурился, поднял палочку и одними губами шепнул заклинание: неожиданно с его палочки сорвалась прекрасная белая лань, своим светом затмившая ровное сияние ночников. Она, склонив голову перед зельеваром, послушно выслушала и впитала его неясный шепот, а потом, сверкнув серебряными копытами, кинулась в стену и исчезла. Мадам Помфри и Гарри следили за этим представлением, а потом разом повернулись и посмотрели на зельевара: целительница — с недоумением, а Гарри — с трепетом. Ему не так часто удавалось увидеть этого Патронуса, имеющего столь тонкое и чувственное значение для него и для Снейпа: этот Патронус, сгусток магии и света, содержал в себе так много ответов. Гарри теперь яснее видел их.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор даст Вам знать, — ровно сказал Снейп, кинув беглый взгляд на Гарри. — Не давайте мистеру Поттеру никаких зелий до тех пор, пока я не схожу к своим запасам. И не давайте ему заснуть. Надеюсь на Ваше благоразумие, Поттер, — бросил он и, резко повернувшись, быстрым шагом направился прочь, оставив мадам Помфри беспомощно смотреть ему вслед. Когда Снейп скрылся за дверью, она повернулась и сочувственно посмотрела на Гарри.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор поручил это профессору Снейпу, — сказал гриффиндорец, опережая ее вопросы. — Я просто его подожду. Я не болен, просто устал.</p><p>Мадам Помфри лишь покачала головой и, бормоча себе что-то под нос, начала ходить вокруг его койки, накладывая заклинания. Потом, словно растерявшись, она отправилась в свой кабинет, и Гарри услышал, как загремели там скляночки и железная посуда. Помфри иногда выглядывала и хмурилась, но Гарри лишь кивал ей и продолжал разглядывать свои пальцы с обкусанными почти до мяса ногтями. Юноша даже не замечал, когда грыз их.</p><p>Он все еще чувствовал себя уставшим и вымотавшимся, но отчего-то печаль и ужас покинули его. Гриффиндорец напряженно думал обо всем разом, пока Снейп тащил его в лазарет, но сейчас волнение и лихорадка начали его отпускать. Гарри получил от Дамблдора обещание, что тот защитит его друзей, — большего мальчику и не надо было. Он не смог бы сделать этого сам, не смог бы вернуться в прошлое снова, чтобы все исправить, поэтому ему оставалось лишь полагаться на старого волшебника. Юноша был так зол на директора пятнадцать минут назад, но сейчас почти завидовал ему: если бы у него была выдержка Дамблдора, то многое, что мешало ему ощущать свою целостность и свое спокойствие, было бы отброшено в сторону, смято под целеустремленным движением.</p><p>Гарри должен был обрести эту выдержку, эту способность стойко воспринимать любые лавины на своем пути. Рядом больше не было Гриндевальда, который мог бы силой подталкивать его вперед, но Гарри вполне мог попытаться сделать это самостоятельно. Перед ним медленно вырастал расплывчатый силуэт неясной, но твердой цели, и все его сосредоточение и внутреннее напряжение были сконцентрированы на ней.</p><p>«Контролируйте свой разум», — прозвучал в его голове голос Снейпа. Гарри вздохнул. Сейчас, ночью, окклюменция нужна была ему больше всего. Нужно было попробовать все известные способы защиты.</p><p>Гарри достаточно долго сидел на месте, почти не шевелясь. Иногда он силой принуждал себя не думать о Волдеморте, о снах и боли и сосредотачивался на том, что любил. Он думал о днях, когда Хогвартс был полон сказочной безопасности, а магический мир казался подарком — это были дни на первых курсах в той жизни, которую он теперь называл прошлым. Они были непростыми и опасными, но по-настоящему волшебными.</p><p>Гарри думал о квиддиче, о том, что нужно сходить на тренировку, нужно летать, пока пальцы не онемеют. Он обязан сохранить себя, свою личность, свою жизнь, не дать Волдеморту добраться до последних его радостей. Квиддич, волшебство Хогвартса, тепло гостиной, счастье друзей, когда те еще не осознавали, как опасно быть рядом с ним...</p><p>И Драко, Драко! Гарри вспомнил его улыбку, которой Малфой наградил его в конце второго курса: мягкую, нежную улыбку мальчишки, который смог скинуть множество оков, который вынужден был повзрослеть, который впервые подступился к своим чувствам. Гарри думал об этом легком изгибе розовых губ, и ему становилось легче. Но грусть возвращалась, когда он воссоздавал у себя в памяти их последний разговор, спор, когда напуганный Драко прижал юношу к стене, — он был другим, изменившимся, похорошевшим и повзрослевшим, но в то же время еще более погруженным во тьму. </p><p>Гарри не собирался позволять ему утонуть в этой тьме. Ему не стоило так опускаться в мир собственных демонов, забывая, что в этой войне, в этом противостоянии он не единственный, кто страдает и терпит приближение зла. Ему стоило быть сильным хотя бы ради Малфоя, ради выбора, который тот сделал, ради чувства, которое сделало его живым.</p><p>Юноша вздрогнул, когда дверь снова открылась и на пороге появился Снейп. Зельевар скептически окинул его взглядом, приблизился, и гриффиндорец услышал, как звенят скляночки в его карманах. Он напрягся, не зная, что для него приготовили.</p><p>Снейп подошел к нему и поставил на тумбочку две маленькие бутылочки с зельями. Одно было прозрачным, и Гарри догадался, что это — зелье сна без сновидений. Другое зелье было бледно-розовым.</p><p>— Завтра я начну готовить для тебя специальное снадобье, — тихо сказал Снейп, но его шепот звучал как гром. — Его нужно будет принимать вместе с небольшим количеством бодрящего зелья, и благодаря ему ты сможешь бодрствовать без ощущения усталости около сорока часов или чуть больше, если я смогу его улучшить. Но у этого снадобья есть побочный эффект в виде равнодушия и некоторой бесчувственности, потому что при его употреблении часть энергии будет забрана именно у тех областей твоего мозга, которые отвечают за эмоциональные волнения. Впрочем, — его темный взгляд встретился со взглядом Гарри, — я не думаю, что ты сочтешь это недостатком.</p><p>— У Волдеморта будет чуть меньше возможностей на меня влиять, — проговорил гриффиндорец. Что ж, решение было неплохим, и он был бы даже рад, если бы его чувства, его страхи, что мучали юношу так неистово, притупились бы, даже если ради этого ему пришлось бы видеть мир чуть серей, чем он был на самом деле. Гарри был не первым, перед кем открывалась такая перспектива: еще живя с Дурслями, он знал о таблетках, лекарствах, которые маглы принимают, чтобы избавитьcя от стресса и депрессии. Видит Мерлин, Гарри был в жутчайшей депрессии уже долгое время.</p><p>— Да. Есть и другие способы защиты, мы их испробуем; может, хоть что-то окажется действенным, — Снейп осторожно взял пузырек с розовым зельем. — Это успокоительное. Прими его сначала.</p><p>Гарри послушно взял зелье и повертел флакон в руках. Назойливая мысль не давала ему покоя. Гриффиндорец чуть склонил голову и исподволь посмотрел на профессора.</p><p>— Это Дамблдор приказал Вам дать мне его? — спросил юноша, глядя на мутное зелье. Он чувствовал тревогу, закупоренную внутри этого флакона.</p><p>— С чего Вы это взяли? — ровно переспросил его Снейп.</p><p>— Если я буду нестабилен, то есть риск, что рано или поздно я поддамся Волдеморту, — тихо ответил Гарри. Он откупорил бутылочку, и в нос ему ударил приятный запах трав и цветов. Юноша сделал осторожный глоток, и горькая, вопреки привлекательному цвету и аромату, настойка потекла ему в горло, чуть холодя. Он поднял взгляд на Снейпа — его лицо было бесстрастным, а взгляд твердым. </p><p>— Я хорошо тебя знаю, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, вручая ему второй флакон. — Ты никогда не поддашься.</p><p>— Раньше Вы не были так уверены, — Гарри, вздохнув, взял зелье. Успокоительное уже начинало действовать: ему стало легче. Усталость легла на его плечи, и медленно все волнения в мире начали казаться ему неважными и далекими. Он послушно выпил зелье сна без сновидений.</p><p>— Я всегда был уверен, — едва слышно произнес Снейп и тут же продолжил, не давая ему возможность вставить хоть слово. — Посмотрим, какое действие окажет это зелье на твои сны. Если сегодня ты ничего не увидишь, то какое-то время попробуем придерживаться приема зелья сна без сновидений, чтобы не нагружать организм.</p><p>— Его же нельзя принимать слишком долго, — вяло возразил Гарри. Он поднялся, чуть покачнувшись, и начал расстилать постель.</p><p>— Придется иногда прекращать прием.</p><p>Гриффиндорец кивнул. Он начал стягивать с себя мантию, отстраненно думая о том, что пижама осталась в гриффиндорской Башне. Спать он мог и в трусах, но ему действительно не хотелось раздеваться перед Снейпом. Словно уловив его мысли, из кабинета появилась мадам Помфри. Она кинула быстрый, оценивающий взгляд на скляночки, стоящие на тумбочке, а потом пододвинула ширму.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, хотите я трансфигурирую Вам пижаму? — заботливо спросила она, но Гарри покачал головой. Он уставился перед собой, и Снейп, хмыкнув, скрылся за ширмой, тихо заговорив с мадам Помфри. Он вернулся, только когда юноша уже сидел в постели, сонно потирая глаза под очками. Под одеялом было тепло, и ему казалось, что нигде в мире нет места более уютного и мягкого. </p><p>— Мы с профессором Дамблдором будем наблюдать за тобой этой ночью, — сказал Снейп. Мадам Помфри, стоявшая у койки и поправляющая одеяло, прислушивалась, пытаясь понять, что за беду скрывают от нее. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри зевнул и стянул очки. Мир тут же стал расплывчатым, мягким и неясным, Снейп превратился в длинное черное пятно, неподвижно застывшее около белоснежного полотна ширмы. Какое-то время было тихо, а потом зельевар развернулся и скрылся из виду; Помфри, оставив на тумбочке стакан воды, ушла, пожелав Гарри приятных снов.</p><p>Юноша остался один. Зелье действовало, и ему было тяжело держать глаза открытыми. Он думал о том, что ждет его за этой ленивой темнотой, какие монстры могут скрываться в его снах, и единственной надеждой мальчика была безграничная, но все же не давящая усталость в груди. Интуиция молчала, и гриффиндорец, почти молясь, заснул, мечтая не видеть снов.</p><p>Его желание сбылось. Ночь была тихой и спокойной.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри сидел на каменном крыльце, сжимая плечи ладонями и глядя на высокую стену леса, окружающую поляну. Около черных стволов деревьев едва заметно мерцал защитный барьер, по которому изредка прокатывалась волна сиреневой дрожи, обнажающей похожие на паутину жилы магии. Погода была пасмурная, тяжелые облака низко висели над голыми верхушками деревьев. Листва облетела и лежала на земле коричневым, гниющим ковром, влажным и липким, распространяющим кисловатый запах. Гарри его чувствовал и морщился, еще сильней запахивая мантию и пряча голову в теплом шарфе.</p><p>Этим утром Гарри был у Лили. Позавтракав в больничном крыле и сходив за одеждой в Башню во время первого урока, он покинул замок и отправился к барьеру в Лесу. Юноша знал, что не найдет там того, чего так хочет, но не мог остановить себя. Он хотел увидеть мать, услышать ее голос — в нем, как и в Снейпе, в этом мальчик был уверен, жила надежда, что рано или поздно она придет в себя. Но она не приходила.</p><p>Лили не хотела его видеть. Ее высокая фигура, тонкая и невыносимо прямая, закутанная в черную мантию, была полна мрачной решимости. Рыжие волосы Лили горели, словно огонь, но, когда она повернула голову и посмотрела на него, ее лицо не выражало и толики того же огня. Ремус был прав: это была не Лили Поттер. То, что изредка проявлялось в ней, когда речь заходила о Гарри, медленно угасало, будто настоящая ее сущность, ее доброта и забота подавлялись чужеродной силой.</p><p>Это было именно то, о чем Дамблдор предупреждал Гарри, когда говорил о возможности его воскрешения. Те, кто были за гранью, не могли вернуться, не изменившись. Гарри не знал, что именно думала Лили обо всем, что происходило, но она явно приняла какое-то решение, обдумала случившееся: это было видно в ее сером, пристальном взгляде.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — тихо спросила она, чуть повернув к Гарри лицо. Уличный свет остро осветил ее профиль. Юноша застыл в дверях, не зная, что ответить на столь прямой вопрос. Его поразило недоверие и неприязнь, звучавшая в ее голосе: Лили смотрела на него как на врага, а вовсе не как на Джеймса.</p><p>Гарри осторожно двинулся к ней, но она тут же вскинула руку, остановив его.</p><p>— Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, — беспомощно произнес он. </p><p>— Уходи, — Лили отвернулась к окну и обняла себя за плечи. Гарри видел, как побелели ее пальцы: он подумал, что ей больно видеть его, потому что она растеряна и потеряна; она не верит тому, что ее окружает. Юноша хотел бы ей помочь, но что он мог сделать?</p><p>Гарри растерялся. Он застыл на секунду, а потом упрямо шагнул вперед. Лили словно ощутила его движение: она резко повернулась, и по телу гриффиндорца прошла волна странной дрожи. </p><p>— Не подходи ко мне!</p><p>— Это же я, — он развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия или каких-либо злых намерений, но вопреки всему Лили с еще большей злобой посмотрела на него. В ней не было даже недоверия, только жесткое опасение, будто перед ней был враг, прячущий нож за спиной.</p><p>— Нет, ты не Джеймс, — она сделала еще один шаг назад. В воздухе начало копиться напряжение, и Гарри не был уверен, что он выдержал бы это давление, не прими он утром зелье. Юноша понятия не имел, что происходит. Лили сжала губы. — Ты лжешь мне.</p><p>— Почему ты так решила?</p><p>— Потому что я знаю моего Джеймса, — она вдруг шагнула к нему, и будто бы шквальной ветер ударился в его тело, толкая назад. — Ты и остальные <i>его</i> слуги больше не сможете обманывать меня! — она повысила голос, и Гарри еще сильней ощутил, как неведомая сила давит на него, пытаясь сжать и выкинуть прочь. Он не узнавал женщину, которую видел перед собой: в лице Лили проступали чужие, незнакомые черты. — Убирайся и скажи остальным, что я буду говорить только с Дамблдором или... кому там он теперь служит.</p><p>Гарри понял, что еще минута — и она просто выкинет его прочь из своей спальни и никто не сможет остановить бурю ее эмоций. Видимо, картина мира сложилась для нее опять криво и неровно и Лили по-прежнему считала, что с момента ее смерти в доме в Годриковой впадине прошло несколько месяцев... Конечно, она больше не верила Дамблдору, который прятал от нее Гарри, и «Джеймсу», который так долго ее не навещал и откровенно избегал любых прикосновений. Она... наверное, она решила, что все они — слуги Волдеморта, захватившего власть.</p><p>Гарри успел мельком подумать о Снейпе и о том, как тот воспринял подобное мировоззрение любимой женщины. Зельевар ни разу не показал, что он переживает, ни словом, ни жестом не разделил это с Гарри, который как никто другой мог понять его боль. Чертов Снейп его даже не предупредил.</p><p>— Мама... — Гарри сделал еще одну попытку приблизиться к ней. Его скулы свело, а глаза заслезились: почему, почему все в его жизни шло такой неправильной дорогой? За что ему все это? — Это я, Гарри. Я твой сын.</p><p>Лампа на стене вдруг взорвалась. Перед глазами у него вспыхнуло белое пятно, и Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что он стоит в коридоре, покачиваясь и едва держась на ногах. Из него будто мгновенно выкачали всю бодрость: юноша мог упасть и заснуть прямо тут, на полу. Голова кружилась, а перед глазами все качалось. </p><p>Лили стояла в проходе, и казалось, будто она только-только воскресла из мертвых.</p><p>— Убирайся, — вновь процедила женщина и захлопнула дверь с такой силой, что что-то в потолке затрещало и на Гарри посыпалась побелка. Стекла продолжали звенеть еще какое-то время, а потом все стихло; мальчик остался один.</p><p> </p><p>И теперь Гарри сидел на крыльце, осторожно водя пальцем вдоль шрама на щеке и не зная, куда пойти и что делать. Он столько времени провел, отдавшись лишь своим чувствам, что теперь, взглянув на проблемы словно сквозь толстое стекло, растерялся. Юноша думал о Волдеморте, но теперь его приближение не казалось уничтожающим: Дамблдор еще утром отправил письма семьям Рона, Гермионы, Невилла и Полумны, и часть тревог, мучающих Гарри, на время затихла. Он не знал, как семьи тех, кто чаще всего находился рядом с ним, воспримут новость о том, что из-за него они в опасности, но шанс все уладить все же был. О том, что может произойти с ним, Гарри почти не думал, как будто зелье и события вчерашнего дня поставили блок на подобные размышления в его голове.</p><p>«Стоит вернуться в Хогвартс», — решил гриффиндорец. Гарри собирался посещать только уроки, сдвоенные со Слизерином, и эту вольность он позволял себе. Обучение больше не имело значения, и двигаться по инерции больше не хотелось: волшебным образом успокоительное зелье позволило ему взять себя в руки и поставить себе новую цель.</p><p>Он должен был стать намного сильнее, должен был иметь в руках силу самостоятельно защищать тех, кого любит, не полагаясь на Дамблдора и Снейпа.</p><p>Гарри поднялся с крыльца и направился по дорожке к барьеру. Оборачиваться не хотелось, хотя он чувствовал спиной взгляд Лили в окне. Юноша боялся ее, и теперь он ощутил на себе ее способность высасывать силы: она — уже другая Лили, не та, что беспокоилась о Гарри, а та, что копила злобу взаперти, — могла делать это сознательно и целенаправленно. Она была опасной, и об этом следовало поговорить с Северусом.</p><p>Гарри преодолел барьер, который опасно затрещал за его спиной, словно неуверенный в том, стоит ли ему выпускать мальчика. На мгновение гриффиндорец увидел, как запульсировали в нем магические вены, увидел внутри них проблеск настоящей паутины... Но все быстро закончилось.</p><p>Он покинул Запретный Лес, в котором чувствовал себя неуютно из-за давящего увядания природы. Выйдя на тропинку, которую сам же протоптал, Гарри отправился к замку, глядя на обширную территорию Хогвартса, раскинувшуюся вокруг. Большое и неспокойное озеро казалось немного пустым без корабля Дурмстранга, несмотря на то, что иностранные студенты покинули их так давно. Юноша почти не вспоминал о них, разве что об Амели с Виктором и подлом предателе Белизаре Генчеве, который втянул в логово Волдеморта несчастную Джованну. Гарри бы хотел знать, что с ней все хорошо, но не имел возможности получить от девушки даже крошечную весточку: когда Снейп бывал у Волдеморта, он не видел ее. </p><p>Гриффиндорец погрузился в смутные воспоминания о прошлом курсе так сильно, что даже вздрогнул, когда до него донесся смех и громкие разговоры: оказалось, он почти подошел к теплицам. Юноша совсем забыл о расписании уроков, поэтому удивился, завидев Рона и Гермиону, медленно бредущих от теплиц к замку. Он замедлил шаг, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли ему подходить к ним сейчас: несмотря на то, что Гарри чувствовал себя намного лучше, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ним ползет черная грязная тень, которую могут увидеть все. Что было бы, если бы друзья узнали о его связи с Волдемортом? Что они бы сделали?</p><p>Но они не заслужили того, чтобы он прятался от них. Рон и Гермиона всегда его поддерживали, волновались за него, поэтому Гарри, вздохнув, поспешил их догнать, повторяя в голове свое оправдание об абстрактных кошмарах и болях в шраме. Юноша почти подошел к ним, когда заметил на своем пути компанию слизеринцев. Он не думал, что это так заденет его, когда вспоминал о Малфое в больничном крыле, но сейчас, внезапно наткнувшись взглядом на его спину, широкие плечи и светлые волосы, Гарри оказался к этому не готов. Он всегда черпал свои силы из привязанности и ответственности, дружбы и любви: когда-то давно, в темном лесу, мысли о Джинни помогали ему выживать. Сейчас тот, кто отогнал бы от него все сомнения, все напряжение и тревогу, был совсем рядом, но в то же время оставался невероятно далек. Драко даже не видел его, и Гарри думал, что это нечестно: они решили разойтись в стороны, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от чувств и мыслей, которые могли бы их выдать, но Гарри бессовестно шел на поводу у своих желаний. Хотя это уже не имело значения, у него не осталось времени, чтобы избавиться от драгоценной части своей души, — возможно, это зелье помогло ему, но юноша смело ускорил шаг и, нагнав слизеринцев, секунду шел просто рядом с Драко, наслаждаясь иллюзией. </p><p>Малфой его заметил и даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Мгновение, пока они находились рядом, было коротким и мимолетным, незаметным со стороны, но их взгляды все-таки успели пересечься. Время словно замерло, и Гарри показалось, что он чувствует даже чистый запах его тела и травяной аромат его шампуня... Конечно, юноша не мог этого ощущать, на улице было ветрено, но это крошечное чувство немного согрело его и все вокруг стало чуть ярче. Гарри думал, что Малфой изобразит на лице равнодушие или неприязненную ухмылку, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, лицо Драко стало... испуганным? Серые глаза расширились, губы приоткрылись, а брови нахмурились, — Малфой уставился на него и провожал взглядом, даже когда Гарри поспешил приблизиться к Рону и Гермионе. Спиной он продолжал чувствовать взгляд Драко, и это было приятно и напоминало о старых временах, когда слизеринец не мог провести и дня, чтобы не шпионить за ним. </p><p>— Привет, — тихо произнес Гарри, и Гермиона, ойкнув, вздрогнула всем телом. Они с Роном замерли, уставившись на него, а потом расплылись в сочувствующих улыбках.</p><p>— Гарри! — Гермиона схватила его локоть, будто боясь, что он снова пропадет. Ее лицо было чуть покрасневшим от холода, и красно-золотой шарф лишь усиливал яркость ее румянца. — Где ты был?</p><p>— Дружище, мы вчера целый день тебя искали, — с легким укором заметил Рон. — А ночью ты не пришел в Башню. Что происходит?</p><p>— Я был у Дамблдора вчера, — тихо сказал Гарри, опасаясь, как бы кто не услышал их. — Я вам потом расскажу, почему, но со мной все в порядке.</p><p>— Что-то я не уверена, — Гермиона, продолжая держать юношу за руку, с подозрением оглядела его лицо. — Ты плохо выглядишь.</p><p>— Дерьмово выглядишь, — хихикнул Рон, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от проходящей мимо Лаванды, вместе с Парвати краем уха слушающей их разговор. Гермиона тут же возмущенно посмотрела на девочек, схватила друзей под локти и быстрым шагом потащила в замок. Гарри представил, что он заявится сейчас на урок к Снейпу без сумки, пергаментов и даже намека на домашнее задание; ему стало смешно от мысли, что зельевару придется смириться с этим вопиющим нарушением правил. Гарри почти упивался своей властью над ним.</p><p>— Разве так плохо? — спросил гриффиндорец, когда они отошли от остальных учеников на приличное расстояние. Рон снова засмеялся, но Гермиона лишь покачала головой. Она подняла руку и потрогала его лоб, проверяя температуру.</p><p>— Ты спал этой ночью? У тебя такие синяки под глазами, ужас, — сказала девочка. Гарри пожал плечами: в зеркало он не смотрелся, разве что мельком. Юношу не интересовала его внешность, но он не сомневался, что события последних дней оставили отпечаток на его лице.</p><p>— У меня были кошмары, — соврал Гарри, понизив голос почти до неслышного шепота. — Из-за них я был у Дамблдора.</p><p>— О Сам-Знаешь-Ком? — Рон тут же растерял весь свой шутливый тон. — Опять... такие сны?</p><p>— Нет, это не <i>такие</i> сны, — Гарри чуть прикусил губу. — Но, возможно, я вижу их, когда мне угрожает опасность. Когда Волдеморт замышляет что-то. </p><p>— Думаешь, он хочет устроить новые терроры? — Гермиона нахмурилась и поджала губы. — Чтобы снова выставить Люциуса Малфоя благодетелем?</p><p>— И Орден опять не сможет ему помешать, — скрипнул зубами Рон. — Мы удивительно беззащитны!</p><p>— Ордену непросто работать в таких условиях, — тут же возразила Гермиона. — Мы ограничены в средствах, и у нас пока нет никаких доказательств правдивости своих слов. Пока мы их не получим, Орден может работать только в тени.</p><p>— Как же мы их получим, интересно? — с неприкрытым сарказмом поинтересовался Рон. Друзья уже добрались до крыльца и теперь поднимались по каменным ступеням. — Подойдем к Сами-Знаете-Кому и спросим: «Не согласитесь ли Вы любезно рассказать всему миру о том, кто Вы такой на самом деле?». Да мы никогда не сможем доказать, что он — это он, особенно теперь, когда он... так выглядит.</p><p>— Мы обязательно найдем доказательства, Рон! — Гермиона даже остановилась, чтобы гневно сверкнуть глазами. — Никто не может вечно скрывать свою личину. Дамблдор найдет выход.</p><p>— Надеюсь на это, — буркнул Рон.</p><p>Гарри удивленно наблюдал за беседой друзей, в которую не успевал и слова вставить. Он просто покорно шел за ними, пытаясь поймать момент, чтобы перевести тему к тому, что Дамблдор решил защитить их семьи, — конечно, говорить о прямой и вполне реальной угрозе не стоило, но скрывать от детей то, что их родителям предложили убежище, было бы глупо. Гарри хотел, чтобы его друзья знали, что они в безопасности: он хотел вернуть ОД, чтобы вместе с ними научиться защищать себя.</p><p>Но Рон с Гермионой продолжали спорить, и он, почти повиснув на плече подруги, просто шел следом, не решаясь сказать, что мысли Рона кажутся ему здравыми. Победа над Волдемортом казалась чем-то нереальным, утопическим, Томас Реддл оказался сильней, чем они предполагали: даже задавленное зельями, чувство безысходности никогда не покидало Гарри. Надежда на легилименцию была намного слабей, чем вера Дамблдора в его силы: Гарри не питал иллюзий насчет своих способностей в этом непростом искусстве. Там, в глубине снов, он не мог даже пошевелиться, с трудом ему удавалось рассуждать и не поддаваться на провокацию — о какой атаке, о каком внедрении могла идти речь? Рядом с опытным Волдемортом Гарри был просто неразумным младенцем.</p><p>Рону с Гермионой не стоило знать об этом, поэтому на лице Гарри не отражалось даже толики тех эмоций, что, будто замороженные, существовали в его мыслях. Друзья незаметно дотащили его до подземелий, и, лишь когда они заняли каменную нишу, Гермиона заметила отсутствие у него сумки.</p><p>— Кажется, ты сегодня не собирался на уроки, — сказала она с подозрением. — Тебе разрешили прогуливать?</p><p>Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, отвернувшись. Девочка не собиралась отступать, но в этот момент к ним начали подтягиваться остальные гриффиндорцы. Невилл, хлопнув друга по плечу, поинтересовался, где он пропадал, да и Дин, Парвати и Лаванда выглядели весьма заинтересованными. Обрывки из разговоров доносились до ушей слизеринцев, и Гарри видел, как те начинают переглядываться и шептаться. Малфой стоял за широкими спинами Крэбба и Гойла, но иногда в щели меж их плечами мелькало его надменное лицо. Гарри не был уверен, видят ли остальные, что Малфой чем-то очень обеспокоен.</p><p>Снейп открыл дверь за минуту до звона колокола. Заметив в толпе Гарри, он лишь чуть приподнял бровь, но тут же отвернулся. Гриффиндорец протиснулся на самое дальнее место их стола, где он мог спрятаться за широкой спиной Рона. Оказавшись в классе, юноша перестал считать, что идея прийти на зельеварение была здравой: на Снейпа было попросту неловко смотреть, да и выглядел Гарри глупо, уставившись на пустую парту перед собой. Впрочем, уходить тоже не хотелось.</p><p>— Возьми учебник в шкафу, — шепнула ему Гермиона. — Мы вчера начали работы, может, ты успеешь ответить на вопросы.</p><p>— Я вполне могу поделиться... — начал Рон, но подруга заставила его замолкнуть одним взглядом.</p><p>— Ты должен получить хоть одну хорошую оценку, Рон, — начала она явно давно начатый разговор. — Скоро уже Хэллоуин, а ты весь в незачетах. Если ты думаешь, что я буду помогать тебе на экзаменах и контрольных, то ты очень ошибаешься, и вообще...</p><p>Гарри перестал их слушать, поднялся со своего места и поплелся к шкафу, в котором хранилась утварь и книги, оставшиеся от учеников прошлых лет. Юноша открыл шкаф и заглянул на полку, на которой стояла неровная стопочка учебников для четвертого курса. Выбрав книгу поновей, он уже хотел было вернуться к своему столу, как вдруг заметил на следующей полке старый, потрепанный учебник для шестого курса. Его сердце дрогнуло, и Гарри застыл, глядя на пожелтевшие, топорщащиеся страницы. «Не может быть», — подумал он: его пальцы словно обожгло, когда гриффиндорец украдкой выхватил из шкафа и этот учебник тоже. Прижав его к животу, он быстро вернулся на свое место, тут же спрятав книгу под парту. Кажется, никто не заметил его странного поведения, хотя Гарри был уверен, что его внутренняя борьба отразилась на его лице. Если это был такой же учебник, как тот, про который он подумал...</p><p>Пролистав пару страниц, Гарри разочаровано вздохнул. На титульном листе отсутствовала аккуратная надпись «Данная книга принадлежит Принцу-Полукровке», да и остальные страницы были лишены пометок, собственных рецептов и заклинаний. Лишь иногда на помятых полях появлялись какие-то кривые надписи, рожицы, будто хозяин учебника не был особо заинтересован в сложной науке зельеварении и развлекал себя как мог. Гарри усмехнулся, увидев около рецепта Зелья Сонгтера, занимающего целую страницу, крошечный диалог:</p><p><i>Скучно.</i><br/>
Другой, более аккуратный и словно знакомый почерк отвечал:<br/>
<i>Тебе не было бы скучно, если бы ты приложил хоть крошечное усилие.</i><br/>
<i>Мне не было бы скучно, если бы ты меня развлекла.</i><br/>
<i>Дурак.</i></p><p>— Приступайте, — голос Снейпа оторвал его от изучения находки. Гарри растерянно уставился на лист пергамента, лежащий перед ним. Гермиона уже что-то сосредоточенно строчила, иногда добавляя в свое зелье ингредиенты и анализируя реакцию, а Рон рассеянно листал учебник, ища что-то, способное хоть немного оправдать черное недоразумение в его колбе. Невилл, сидящий рядом с Гермионой, почти в точности повторял ее действия.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Ему было гораздо интересней еще немного полистать старый учебник, чем он и занялся, решив, что зельеварение никуда не денется. В конце концов, гриффиндорец пришел на уроки лишь ради того, чтобы побыть с друзьями и Малфоем, и Снейп должен был это понимать. Бессмысленные каракули на полях развлекали его какое-то время, но Гарри быстро это надоело. Он уже собрался отодвинуть учебник в сторону и заняться чем-нибудь более полезным, например, попыткой нарисовать Малфоя в профиль, как вдруг ему на глаза попался неровный край листочка, торчащий между последними страницами. Открыв нужное место, Гарри обнаружил записку, сделанную на оборванном крае страницы из учебника зельеварения. Записка была короткой:</p><p>
  <i>Пошел нахер</i>
</p><p>Гарри удивленно хмыкнул, но улыбка тут же сошла с его лица. Юноша уставился на ругательство, и медленно в его голове начало что-то жужжать. Он знал этот почерк. Знал его очень хорошо. Рука, способная писать так ровно, остро и будто бы презрительно, не раз выставляла ему унизительные «О» и насмешливые «Плохо» почти на каждом эссе по зельеварению. </p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Он судорожно начал листать учебник, ища оборванную страницу; найдя ее, он обнаружил еще два кусочка пергамента, будто нарочно спрятанных тут для него. Один был немного подгоревшим, так что половина слов давно уже превратилась в пепел, но часть бессмысленной фразы, написанной тем же кривым почерком хозяина книги, можно было прочитать:</p><p>
  <i>...около двух... Если ты опять... я за себя не отвечаю, потому что мне это безумно надоело... Скажешь кому — пожалеешь... Нет, ты знаешь, но...<br/>
На Астрономической Башне. В два.</i>
</p><p>Последний пергамент был меньше остальных и сохранился лучше. На нем было одно единственное слово:</p><p>
  <i>Ладно</i>
</p><p>Гарри с трудом подавил желание отбросить книгу прочь. Ему казалось, что ладони сейчас воспламенятся и он закончит начатое, уничтожив пергаменты. Юноша осторожно взглянул на Снейпа. Зельевар что-то сосредоточенно писал, понятия не имея, что Гарри нашел в его шкафу. Может, Снейп даже не знал о книгах, что там пылились: хранился же там когда-то его драгоценный учебник... Но эта книга была еще более особенной для Гарри, он не понимал этого пять минут назад, посмеиваясь над карикатурой толстого человека, сующего голову в котел. Теперь ему было совсем не смешно, потому что он знал, кто рисовал забавного Слизнорта и кто оставил эти записки между страниц книги.</p><p>Гарри открыл учебник для четвертого курса и невидящим взглядом уставился на ровные строчки, сообщающие ему о важности добавления медуницы ровно через тринадцать секунд после ядовитых шишек. Перед глазами все немного плыло, а в голове роились весьма пугающие видения, вытеснившие даже постоянное беспокойство о планах Волдеморта. Гарри и представить себе не мог, что такая драгоценная находка, как учебник его отца, много лет пылящийся в старом шкафу, будет хранить в себе такую неприятную тайну. Он бы предпочел и вовсе никогда не узнавать этих подробностей, потому что из-за них что-то в его мировоззрении начинало крениться и трещать. Реальность расползалась на части, когда, кинув беглый взгляд на зельевара, он невольно задумывался о том, что когда-то Снейп сидел за одной из этих парт, а Джеймс Поттер, возможно, больно тыкая его в спину, забрасывал записками с угрозами и просьбами прийти в Башню. В Башню, где вскоре после написания этих посланий случилось что-то кошмарное....</p><p>Рон рядом тихо выругался, выдернув Гарри из больных размышлений. Перечеркнув половину написанного на пергаменте, он, чуть отклонившись на стуле, стал вытягивать шею, пытаясь подглядеть записи Гермионы. Девочка прикрывала свой листок локтем, но Рон не терял надежды увидеть хоть один правильный ответ. Гарри краем глаза наблюдал за друзьями, вспоминая, как сильно они любили друг друга, и совершенно внезапно в неровной череде его рассуждений мелькнула мысль, что Джеймс не обладал той же силой, что и Лили. То, как Лили была способна любить, граничило с магией, похожей на врожденную способность метаморфов: она защитила Гарри, отдав ему одному всю свою любовь, всю мощь и волшебство. Джеймс бы не смог этого сделать. Дамблдор солгал Гарри, когда тот спросил его о произошедшем.</p><p>Юноша не был удивлен. Это было просто еще одной каплей в чашу его смирения: как много еще он смог бы выдержать?</p><p>Мальчик повернул голову и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот не ощущал его внимания, да и вряд ли смог бы понять, что тревожит гриффиндорца в эту минуту. Гарри казалось жутким и страшным то, что в мыслях зельевара хранились ответы на большинство его вопросов: Снейп мог бы рассказать ему, что задумал директор, мог приоткрыть завесу тайны над той темной историей с Джеймсом, мог бы объяснить, что происходит с Лили... </p><p>Но он не делал этого, скрывал все в себе. Это было... обидно, потому что Гарри хотел знать, он имел право знать, потому что это все напрямую касалось его самого. Раньше Гарри казалось, что стена мыслей профессора неприступна, но теперь, после случившегося, в нем поубавилось уверенности. Снейп должен был научить его легилименции, значит, он снова подпустит его к себе: Гарри не считал, что этот план хорош, но этo было его единственным шансом, потому что в ответ на расспросы профессор бы еще сильней отгородился и замкнулся.</p><p>«Я хочу понять», — решил Гарри, и тяжесть чуть спала с его плеч. Он начал подозревать, что между Снейпом и Дамблдором пробежала черная кошка: вчерашнее чувство собственной власти над зельеваром, его преданности и жертвенности никуда не исчезало. Возможно, было жестоко идти к своей цели, используя это знание, но Дамблдор делал точно так же, а другого пути Гарри не знал.</p><p>
  <i>Расскажи мне все.</i>
</p><p>Снейп вдруг поднял лицо и посмотрел прямо на него. Его холодный, неприязненный взгляд прожег Гарри насквозь, и на мгновение юноше захотелось, чтобы профессор увидел учебник на его столе, увидел записки и понял, что его ученик только что отыскал. Но Снейп отвернулся, разбив эти холодные воображаемые картины, и весь остаток урока Гарри посвятил тому, что бесцельно, игнорируя свои явно нездоровые мысли, глядел на учеников, иногда — крайне редко — ловя быстрый взгляд Малфоя. Вполне возможно, Драко было что сказать, особенно после недавней сцены в туалете, но он не делал никаких попыток, а Гарри не желал больше первым нарушать эту натянутую неясность дольше, чем на секунду... Он не хотел чувствовать вину еще и за это. Ему достаточно было всего остального.</p><p>— Как можно быть таким ленивым, Гарри? — устало произнесла Гермиона, когда в конце урока юноша просто отнес учебник для четвертого курса обратно в шкаф, а пустой пергамент вернул Рону. Книгу Джеймса он спрятал в кармане мантии, прикрыв торчащий уголок рукой и вновь зажав записки между листами.  </p><p>— Я все равно еще должен быть в больничном крыле, — рассеянно отмахнулся он. </p><p>— Сегодня, кстати, у вас тренировка, — заметил Рон. Он сдал свою работу и работу Гермионы, и ребята отправились в темный коридор. Снейп не пытался остановить гриффиндорца, поэтому юноша беспрепятственно скрылся от профессора, забрав с собой свою находку. Следующим уроком у него должно было быть магловедение, а Гермиона отправлялась на нумерологию. Гарри не горел желанием встречаться с профессором Бербидж и разбираться в устройстве пылесоса, поэтому весь путь до лестниц он раздумывал над тем, куда бы ему отправиться теперь. У Малфоя тоже была нумерология, а туда Гарри соваться не стоило, поэтому юноша принял решение взять метлу и полетать немного. Из-за зелий он ощущал себя намного лучше, и мысли о самоубийстве его покинули.</p><p>— Отлично, — Гарри остановился в холле первого этажа. — Я пойду, полетаю прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Ты не можешь просто так заявиться на один урок, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, кинув на него возмущенный взгляд. — Это неправильно и нечестно. Зачем ты тогда приходил на зелья?</p><p>— Ну, — гриффиндорец почесал затылок, — просто так.</p><p>— Мы серьезно поговорим этим вечером, Гарри, — Гермиона продолжала недовольно на него смотреть. Люди обходили их, любопытно оглядываясь и иногда задевая плечами. Гойл пихнул Гарри так сильно, что юноша чуть не отлетел на Рона, но сумел удержаться на ногах. — Ты странно ведешь себя... после того, что случилось. Рон сказал, ночью ты кричал.</p><p>— Это из-за кошмаров, — твердо и тихо произнес Гарри.</p><p>— Дружище, так люди не кричат из-за снов, — так же тихо шепнул ему Рон. — Мне казалось, что ты... я даже не знаю.</p><p>Гермиона схватила Гарри за локоть и оттащила в сторону. Гарри послушно пошел следом за ней. Он отвернулся, не давая друзьям заглянуть в свое лицо, и вдруг совершенно неожиданно столкнулся взглядом с Блейзом Забини, который стоял, облокотившись о перила самой первой, неподвижной лестницы, и ждал, пока Панси Паркинсон устанет спорить с другой слизеринкой, что-то жарко ей доказывая и размахивая листком с расписанием. Крэбб и Гойл топтались рядом, а Малфой куда-то испарился: это было странно, потому что вся его компания была здесь, и Гарри был уверен, что видел его светлую макушку пару минут назад. Какое-то время Забини смотрел на гриффиндорца черными томными глазами, а потом медленно отвернулся, хмыкнув. Гарри лишь недоуменно приподнял одну бровь: с чего это Забини уделял ему такое пристальное внимание? И где Драко?</p><p>— Гарри, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Гермиона больно схватила его за ухо.</p><p>— Ну что? — Гарри со страдальческим видом уставился на друзей. Те казались обиженными, и он тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. — Я все слышал. Я приду в гостиную вечером, и мы поговорим.</p><p>— Ты придешь? Ты, что, снова пойдешь ночевать в больничное крыло?</p><p>— Ага, — он чуть отстранился. — Встретимся на обеде?</p><p>— Гарри! — Гермиона повысила голос, и по холлу пролетело эхо, смешавшееся с чужими разговорами. — Не смей убегать! Ты нас пугаешь, Гарри, это уже не шутки, — ее пальцы так сильно впились в его запястье, что наверняка оставили синяки. — Ты будишь своих соседей криками, убегаешь ночью, потом пропадаешь на целый день, а сегодня заявляешься на один урок, чтобы побездельничать и снова испариться! Это ненормально. С тобой что-то происходит, и мы хотим знать, что: мы твои друзья, Гарри, мы обязательно тебе поможем.</p><p>«Мне никто не поможет», — подумал он с грустной иронией, но вынудил себя растянуть губы в легкой улыбке.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал, Гермиона? — устало спросил юноша, опираясь о стену и отводя взгляд от внимательных и теплых глаз подруги. Он мельком вновь взглянул на слизеринцев: Забини, шепнув что-то Паркинсон, двинулся к главному выходу. У Блейза сейчас тоже была нумерология, и она явно проходила не на свежем воздухе.</p><p>— Правду, — девочка скрестила руки на груди, наконец отпустив его. Рон послушно топтался рядом, и выражение серьезного сосредоточения на его лице было фальшивым. Уизли был растерян и, кажется, предчувствовал что-то нехорошее в этой самой правде. Рон слышал его крик, и Гарри был уверен, что друг прав: то было скорее криком человека, попавшего под Круцио, чем освобождающегося от кошмара.</p><p>— Я скажу тебе правду, когда встретимся в другом месте, — Гарри красноречиво кинул взгляд в сторону слизеринцев и групп когтевранцев и пуффендуйцев, которые спускались и поднимались по лестницам, спеша на свои уроки. Место, и правда, было неподходящее. — После обеда, в гостиной. А сейчас я полетаю и постараюсь взбодриться.</p><p>— Хорошо, Гарри Поттер, — Гермиона кивнула. — Но, не дай Мерлин, ты снова пропадешь.</p><p>— Не пропаду, — он подмигнул ей, радуясь, что на какое-то время выматывающий разговор отложен в сторону. Его версия не могла успокоить подругу, и ему требовалось время, чтобы придумать новую.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что не хочешь на магловедение? — грустно спросил Рон, которому до сих пор плохо давалась эта наука. Гарри покачал головой, и друг вздохнул. — Ладно, встретимся на обеде, — он уже сделал шаг в сторону, как вдруг остановился и добавил: — Кстати, вчера тебя искал Седрик Диггори.</p><p>Сердце Гарри перевернулось и дрогнуло, а Рон с Гермионой, будто и не заметив этого, отправились к лестницам. Гриффиндорец остался стоять внизу, пытаясь осознать смысл этой короткой фразы и глядя на место посреди холла, где в прошлом году стоял знаменитый Кубок Огня.</p><p>Через минуту юноша одернул себя и, стиснув зубы и приказав забыть о Седрике Диггори, быстрым шагом отправился на улицу, надеясь, что Забини не успел уйти далеко и он сможет проследить за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Просьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты преследуешь меня?</p><p>Забини стоял посреди дорожки. Холодный ветер играл концами его длинного, небрежно заброшенного за спину бело-зеленого шарфа, поднимал полы школьной мантии и трепал гладкие черные волосы. Красивое и аккуратное лицо юноши было чуть тронуто сдерживаемым презрением; в его плотно сжатых губах, чуть раздутых крыльях носа и сощуренных глазах виделось недовольство и нетерпение.</p><p>— С чего ты взял? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри, остановившись в пяти шагах от слизеринца. Он встал, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально оглядел Забини, пытаясь понять, была ли верной его догадка о том, что у Блейза есть для него... что-то. Насмешка или информация, неважно — тот смотрел на него так, будто подавал сигнал, силился на расстоянии передать странный призыв. </p><p>Стало еще холодней. Серые тучи, которые Гарри наблюдал, сидя в Лесу, налились темной cилoй. Озеро бурлило вдалеке, а над Лесом витал странный гул далекого отчаянного ветра. Какое-то время юноши молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Забини, словно сдавшись, отвернулся. Его темный взгляд устремился в сторону деревьев, к большой поляне перед пустующим домиком Хагрида. На поляне стояла профессор Граббли-Дерг, ожидающая, когда третьи курсы всех четырех факультетов подтянутся на урок Ухода за магическими Существами. Судя по большим корзинам, которые стояли перед ней и к которым никто не хотел приближаться, на уроке профессор собиралась рассказывать про флоббер-червей, мерзких настолько же, насколько и скучных. Среди толпы третьекурсников мелькала ярко-рыжая голова Джинни, а нa крыльце домика Хагрида, рядом с грустным Клыком, который в отсутствие хозяина почти всегда печально бродил туда-сюда, сидела Полумна. Гарри видел, как развевались ее длинные белые волосы и как зябко она куталась в свой когтевранский шарф.</p><p>Вдруг странная солидарность, ощущение жалости и сочувствия к Забини тронуло его сердце. Он вгляделся в его лицо, в его напряженные скулы и застывший холодный взгляд — они никогда не были друзьями, Гарри бы даже сказал, что Забини был ему неприятен, потому что иногда он вел себя как настоящий мерзавец, но в эту секунду ему вдруг показалось, что Блейзу можно верить, что за спиной слизеринца не стоит опасной черной тени. </p><p>— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? — прямо спросил он, не желая ходить вокруг да около. Если Забини знал что-то о нем и Драко и если он был на их стороне, то опасаться было нечего, а если же Гарри опять неверно разгадал выражение чужого лица, то Блейз бы все равно не почерпнул ничего нового из этих расспросов.</p><p>Забини отвернулся от третьекурсников и задумчиво посмотрел на него. Он помолчал еще пару секунд, будто раздумывая над такой возможностью, а потом вздохнул. Изо рта у него вырвалось бледное облачко пара.</p><p>— Мы с тобой не союзники, Поттер, — тихо сказал он, вынуждая Гарри шагнуть ближе и прислушаться, — я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Ты мне даже не нравишься. Все, что я сейчас делаю, я делаю не потому, что хочу помочь тебе или что-то в этом роде, а потому что <i>Он</i> попросил меня сделать это. А он мой друг.</p><p>— Я думал, у слизеринцев нет друзей, — ляпнул Гарри. Забини вдруг неприятно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— А я не слизеринец, ты не знал? Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Гриффиндор, но я отказался.</p><p>Гарри выгнул бровь, сильно сомневаясь в его словах.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Нет! — грубо оборвал его раздраженный Забини. — Ты, что, тупой, Поттер? Ты тратишь мое время. Нас вообще не должны видеть вместе.</p><p>Гарри мельком обернулся на замок. Забини достаточно далеко отошел от главного входа и успел повернуть к тропинке, ведущей к хижине Хагрида, поэтому из окон они бы показались маленькими невнятными точками. Впрочем, нельзя было недооценивать внимательные взгляды школьников, которые зачастую могли видеть даже то, чего не было на самом деле.</p><p>Неподалеку росли невысокие клены, видимо, не так давно посаженные на этой территории. От них уже было рукой подать до озера, но Гарри не особо хотел приближаться к холодным, бьющим о берег водам. Он вспомнил, как в прошлом году, в феврале, целый час провел на дне озера, среди рыб, водорослей и подводных чудищ, а потом гигантский кальмар подтолкнул его к поверхности, и ему тут же стало холодно. Не самые лучшие воспоминания.</p><p>— Можем отойти туда, — он кивнул на клены. Их стволы были тонкими, а вся листва облетела, но вокруг деревьев росли колючие черные кусты, которые бы частично скрыли их от взгляда любого, кто посмотрел бы в эту сторону. Блейз, куснув губу, кивнул, не преминув недовольно закатить глаза. Он первый сошел с дороги на темную землю, а Гарри пошел следом, наблюдая за своим неожиданным... Что ж, Блейз оказался посредником между ним и Драко, значит, он был на их стороне. Его можно было считать не-врагом, ведь союзником он быть не хотел. </p><p>Юноши подошли к деревьям. Стало еще холодней, и Гарри даже показалось, что ветер доносит до его лица холодные капельки воды. Забини оперся об один ствол и скрестил руки на груди. Его темная кожа, и черные волосы, и глаза выглядели до странного неуместными в этом сером, увядающем пейзаже. Он казался выходцем из теплых земель, и некоторая томность его образа, похожая на ленивую грацию сонного кота, могла бы быть чертой итальянца или испанца — насколько Гарри мог судить, зная об этих людях только из фильмов, которые краем глаза он смотрел еще у Дурслей, и из знакомства с одной грустной итальянкой.</p><p>— Ну? — Гарри стоял, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, и мерз. Блейз вздохнул.</p><p>— Его отец написал ему, что скоро будет в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Гарри дернулся. Он уставился на Забини, искренне надеясь, что тот не решил опять не смешно пошутить. Он почти чувствовал, как волна привычной ненависти к Люциусу Малфою поднялась в его груди и вступила в схватку с магией зелья.</p><p>— Не может быть, — тихо, но твердо сказал юноша. — Дамблдор ни за что не допустит этого.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что он имел в виду, я лишь сообщаю тебе, что было в письме, — Забини нахмурился. — Возможно, мистер Малфой говорил о проверке Хогвартса, о которой писалось в интервью с Долорес Амбридж. Все-таки он является главой попечительского совета, он может в ней участвовать. </p><p>Гарри задумался. Он был уверен, что Дамблдор не даст Малфою-старшему переступить порог Хогвартса, но его волновало то, что он впервые слышал о подобной перспективе, несмотря на то, что письмо Драко получил достаточно давно. Он наверняка рассказал об этом Снейпу, который доложил Дамблдору. </p><p>Директор не собирался ему говорить или просто забыл о его желании знать, что происходит кругом? И почему Малфой так поздно решил это сделать?</p><p>— Почему Драко сам не сказал мне? — спросил Гарри. Забини тут же недовольно сжал губы.</p><p>— Никаких имен, Поттер! — шикнул он, но потом милостиво ответил: — За ним наблюдают. Особенно после той газеты.</p><p>— При чем тут та газета? — с подозрением переспросил Гарри. Блейз посмотрел на него как нa идиота — его манера одним лишь взглядом унижать юношу, видимо, перехваченная у Малфоя, порядком раздражала.</p><p>— Весь четвертый курс Слизерина запомнил его боггарта. Никто не знал, кто тот парень, и никто его никогда не видел, но все очень удивились, когда его лицо вдруг оказалось на обложке Ежедневного Пророка. Тем более, что... — Забини вдруг замялся и посмотрел на Гарри с невольным интересом, — ...ходят такие слухи, ну, знаешь, будто бы ты сказал, что тот парень — это Темный Лорд.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что он должен ответить на это. Он совсем не подумал о том, что слизеринцы тоже знали о Томе Реддле, пусть и понятия не имели о его истинной сущности. Было бы крайне подозрительно, если бы открылось, что Драко Малфой боится хозяина своего отца больше всего на свете. К тому же в конце прошлого года никто и не говорил о возвращении Волдеморта... Гарри чувствовал, что опасность находится совсем рядом: один неверный шаг в сторону, и Малфой может пострадать. </p><p>— С каких это пор вы мне верите?</p><p>— Кто, как не ты, должен знать все о Тёмном Лорде, — пожал плечами Блейз. — К тому же ни для кого из нас не секрет, что он, и правда, вернулся. </p><p>Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, но не увидел в глубине угольных зрачков ни страха, ни сомнения. Только интерес и усталость.</p><p>— Спроси у Д... него, кто является его боггартом. Я ничего не говорил про человека с обложки, — соврал Гарри. Забини разочарованно сморщил нос, и гриффиндорец тут же задал новый вопрос, не давая ему сойти с этой доверительной нотки: — Ты сказал, что за ним наблюдают. Кто?</p><p>— Некоторые ученики считают, что для них будет хорошим стартом, если они еще во время обучения зарекомендуют себя перед Темным Лордом. Они просто наблюдают за всеми, кто имеет хоть какое-то значение во всем этом.</p><p>— Ты не назвал их имен.</p><p>— Я знаю лишь одно имя — Алан Горец, — заметив, как Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, где он слышал это имя, Блейз пояснил: — Это тот парень, который два года назад поймал тебя в нашей гостиной. Он тебя ненавидит, и я знаю, что его семья поддерживает Темного Лорда. Но он не единственный: мне известно, что есть пара людей на Когтевране, которым я бы тоже не стал доверять.</p><p>— А тебе я могу доверять? — прищурился Гарри. Он подумал, что зря задал этот вопрос, но Блейз, видимо, счел его правильным.</p><p>— Я уже сказал тебе, что мы не союзники и я не буду частью твоей армии, но, пока мне ничего не угрожает, я не стану тебе мешать. Сейчас я стою тут только потому, что Он не может сделать этого сам, а мне совсем не хочется выслушивать завуалированные стенания по этому поводу. Но не думай, что я собираюсь быть вашей совой.</p><p>Блейз оттолкнулся от ствола и медленно двинулся от кленов прочь. Гарри понял, что разговор закончен, но ему хотелось спросить еще что-нибудь. Этот разговор прошел неожиданно хорошо, и Забини рассказал ему действительно важные вещи. И, хотя слизеринец всеми силами старался показать, что он держится в стороне, Гарри чувствовал, что тот колеблется. </p><p>— Почему ты не примешь сторону Темного Лорда? </p><p>Блейз остановился. Он тоже спрятал руки в карманы. На боку у него висела его черная сумка, и Гарри впервые заметил, что вокруг лямки обвязан маленький плетеный браслетик из синей, белой и зеленой ленточек. </p><p>— Не хочу, — просто сказал Блейз. — Мне наплевать на грязнокровок и прочих. Моей матери тоже. Мы лучше посмотрим, во что это превратится, со стороны.</p><p>— Твоя мать, правда, травит своих мужей? — спросил Гарри, ухмыльнувшись. Они вместе со слизеринцем возвращались на дорогу. Блейз уже, видимо, опоздал на Нумерологию, но он будто бы и не спешил туда. Услышав вопрос, он лишь загадочно закатил глаза.</p><p>— Спроси у моей матери.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. </p><p>Они вышли на дорожку и двинулись к замку. В какой-то момент Забини начал отставать, а потом и вовсе остановился.</p><p>— Возвращайся в замок, — сказал он. — Я останусь тут.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на третьекурсников, собравшихся вокруг хижины Хагрида, и вздохнул.</p><p>— Ладно, — гриффиндорец медленно побрел прочь. Мысли о Полумне, которую ему бы не хотелось оставлять рядом с Забини, были не слишком приятными, но они не имели смысла. Гарри не мог назвать себя экспертом в отношениях, потому что все отношения, которые у него были, закончились неприятными сценами — ему не стоило влезать в эту историю. Он бы все испортил. Как всегда. </p><p>Он подумал о Седрике, который, по словам Рона, искал его. Гарри представил все то, что ему придется выдержать, если Седрик его все-таки найдет: ему так не хотелось вновь объяснять, вновь выслушивать смущенные извинения, вновь спорить и ругаться... Он ни от кого не мог просить абсолютного смирения, принятия своих тайн и странностей — тем более он не мог просить этого от Седрика Диггори, того, кто дал ему так много хорошего, кто казался ему воплощением доброты, дружелюбия и нежности.  <br/>Гарри хорошо помнил то, что было с ними в прошлом году. И он хорошо помнил, чем это закончилось. </p><p>Юноша отправился в Башню Гриффиндора за метлой. Полеты всегда были отличным способом избавиться от лишних мыслей, тревог и сомнений, а сейчас ему как никогда хотелось освободить свою голову и думать только о воздухе, холоде и небе. Учебник Джеймса, который он все это время таскал в кармане, пришлось спрятать в тумбочку, к остальным секретам.</p><p>Гарри долго летал. Он иногда кружил над хижиной Хагрида, следя за Полумной: Забини куда-то исчез, и Гарри вскоре бросил это дело. Он просто носился над лесом, иногда замедляясь, чтобы коснуться ногами колючих верхушек, рискнул стрелой промчаться над неспокойной водной гладью — сильная волна почти облила его, но он вовремя поднялся вверх, отделавшись только промокшими полами мантии. Устав и замерзнув, юноша поднялся на Астрономическую Башню и какое-то время просто стоял там, глядя на мир вокруг.</p><p>На обед пришлось пойти, хотя у Гарри не было ни аппетита, ни желания разговаривать с кем-либо. Он не хотел и дальше избегать своих друзей, вынуждая тех начать подозревать его. Гриффиндорец решил рассказать им, что в своих снах он видит действия Волдеморта, наблюдая все будто бы из головы Тома Реддла, и поэтому опасается, что тот может делать то же самое: это даже не было бы ложью, но должно было хоть частично объяснять, почему он был так обеспокоен и почему Дамблдор хотел его видеть. Гарри нужно было скрыть от друзей, что Волдеморт уже протянул к ним свои костлявые руки, и он собирался это сделать.</p><p>В Большом зале было шумно. Гарри, по-прежнему таская с собой метлу, пошел к своим друзьям, по пути окидывая взглядом тех, кто смотрел на него. На секунду он поймал взгляд Блейза Забини, который тут же отвернулся. Забини сидел рядом с Малфоем, смотрящим ровно перед собой. Драко держал в руках нож и вилку, и Гарри, буквально секунду разглядывая его, подумал, что он выглядит так, будто готовится вонзить приборы кому-нибудь в шею. </p><p>Гриффиндорец, быстро пробежав глазами по рядам слизеринцев, нашел парня, показавшегося ему знакомым. Кажется, это именно он на втором курсе заметил невидимку в толпе. За целый год Алан Горец мало изменился: он по-прежнему носил чёлку, падающую на глаза, и красил ногти чёрным лаком. Но он вырос, стал взрослей, его лицо с чётко очерченными скулами, тёмными глазами и яркими губами выглядело суровым и сосредоточенным. На Гарри он не смотрел, но гриффиндорец уже мысленно занес его в список тех, к кому не следует поворачиваться спиной.</p><p>Он решил сразу же последовать этому убеждению, поэтому сел рядом с Гермионой, спиной к пуффендуйскому столу. Конечно, он не обманулся этим глупым оправданием.</p><p>— Ну, как полетал? — спросил Рон, уже положивший себе в тарелку приличную порцию еды. Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Замерз, — сказал он и толкнул метлу ногой. Гермиона вздохнула и пододвинула к нему поближе дымящееся блюдо с сардельками.</p><p>— Если бы ты пошел на уроки... — забормотала она, и Рон тут же застонал.</p><p>— Ну, не начинай, — миролюбиво перебил ее Гарри. Он пододвинул к себе еду и тупо уставился на аппетитные с виду, но ощущаемые совершенно бутафорскими сардельки. Запах, который ранее заставил бы его рот наполниться слюной, лишь пощекотал ноздри, вызвав странное, двоякое ощущение. Гарри, подумав несколько секунд, осторожно откусил маленький горячий кусочек, но тут же отложил вилку в сторону. То, что он счел отсутствием аппетита, было абсолютным нежеланием что-либо есть: даже этот крошечный кусочек сардельки заставил его желудок сжаться. Гарри выпил немного воды из графина, а потом, сложив руки на столе, стал разглядывать людей вокруг, избегая встречаться взглядом с Гермионой. </p><p>В воздухе висел веселый шум, состоящий из смеха, голосов и звона приборов о тарелки. Невилл беседовал с Дином и Симусом, который до сих пор держался от Гарри как можно дальше, близнецы, прильнув друг к другу, о чем-то беседовали, а Парвати и Лаванда над чем-то гаденько хихикали. Бросив взгляд на стол преподавателей, Гарри убедился, что там атмосфера совсем не такая радостная: Дамблдор тихо говорил что-то Снейпу, сегодня сидевшему по левую руку от него, тот кивал. Грозный Глаз Грюм внимательно слушал голос директора, глядя на профессора своим живым глазом, в то время как его волшебный глаз крутился, отмечая каждого в Зале. Гарри был уверен, что учителя говорят о происходящем, решают, что делать, — его вдруг охватила такая тоска, такое раздражение, что он резко отвернулся от них. Ему не хотелось больше об этом думать. О чем угодно — нo не об этом.</p><p>Но все вокруг будто бы сговорились и спрашивали у него исключительно о его странностях и Волдеморте. Гарри знал, что так и будет, он почти чувствовал, как друзья собираются вокруг него, будто тучи. Он сумел завязать ничего не значащий разговор с Кэти, узнал время тренировки и смог сбежать от Гермионы, буквально улетев от нее на метле. Но тренировка не могла длиться вечно: Анжелина погоняла их минут сорок, прочитала длинную речь о том, как важно начать сезон с победы, и отпустила. Когда они шли в замок, она все говорила и говорила о том, что у Седрика Диггори новая метла и что Гарри нужно быть ловчее и быстрее, потому что Диггори — опытный ловец. Мальчик лишь кивал: от слов Анжелины мастерства у него не прибавлялось, да и победы в квиддиче его больше не волновали.</p><p>Фред и Джордж, конечно, тоже пытались расспросить его про отсутствие и волнение Рона с Гермионой, но Гарри сумел замять разговор. Именно за это он ценил близнецов: они всегда знали, когда стоит остановиться, понимали его. Они помирились, и Джордж больше не выглядел убитым: Гарри смотрел на них, пытался поймать взглядом то, чему он не давал названия, и не ловил. Они вели себя естественно, так, будто делали это всегда. Их дружный смех, внимательные взгляды, одинаковая способность напирать, но при этом дарить ощущение защищенности — все это было такой же неотъемлемой частью их поведения, как и прикосновения ладоней или объятия.</p><p>Гарри и мечтать о таком не смел.</p><p>Но близнецы, которые могли быть его броней и поддержкой, ушли по своим делам, и в теплой Башне, куда Гарри зашел, чтобы оставить метлу перед походом к Снейпу, его уже ждали. Стоило ему переступить порог, как тут же раздался голос Гермионы:</p><p>— Гарри! — девочка чуть приподнялась, упираясь руками о стол, заваленный книгами, пергаментами и перьями. Рон обернулся и помахал ему, привлекая внимание.</p><p>Гарри отправился к ним. Он хотел покончить со всем разом, поэтому, натянув на лицо улыбку, плюхнулся на соседний стул. Он настолько за эти два дня выпал из жизни, что вид учебников и домашних заданий показался ему чужеродным и непонятным. Гарри невольно схватил со стола сломанное черное перо и принялся вертеть его в пальцах, глядя по сторонам. Гермиона, почти скрытая стопками учебников, выжидающе на него смотрела.</p><p>— Расскажи нам, что происходит, — потребовала девочка. Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну, это и правда, связано со снами, — тихо сказал он. — Только не с простыми кошмарами, — его голос превратился в едва слышный шепот. Гарри наклонился вперед, почти ложась грудью на стол. — Во снах я вижу действия Волдеморта. Как будто... как будто бы я — это он.</p><p>Рыжие брови Рона сошлись на переносице, а в голубых глазах блеснуло что-то жесткое.</p><p>— Что значит, ты — это он? — хрипло переспросил Уизли. </p><p>— Как будто бы все это совершаю я, — пояснил Гарри. — Смотрю из его головы.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь, что это на самом деле делаешь ты? — осторожно спросила Гермиона. — Это невозможно. Правда?</p><p>— Я не думаю, что превращаюсь в него или что-то в этом роде, — успокоил ее Гарри. — Но я вижу его действия, чувствую его эмоции — Дамблдор опасается, что если я могу делать это, то и Волдеморт может.</p><p>Это даже не было обманом. Дамблдор действительно этого опасался, и Гарри действительно в прошлом видел Волдеморта, когда тот злился или радовался. Но тогда связь между ними не была такой крепкой, и страшно представить, во что это могло вылиться теперь. Хотя два дня прошли в тишине, Гарри не сомневался, что скоро это затишье утихнет. К тому же впереди маячил Хэллоуин, и эта ночь больше не была окрашена в черно-оранжевые краски тыкв и летучих мышей, эта ночь вновь напоминала о далеком и ужасном событии, свершившемся в канун Дня Всех Святых. Гарри чувствовал, он был уверен, что Волдеморт покажет ему самое ужасное из всего, что Гарри мог представить. </p><p>— А ты... ты это почувствуешь? — испуганно спросил Рон, глядя на Гарри так, будто тот в любую секунду мог вскочить и закричать, что он превратился в Лорда Волдеморта. — То есть, это же должно ощущаться?..</p><p>— Волдеморт этого не чувствует. Но, — Гарри тут же постаралcя замять опасную тему, — Дамблдор считает, что я почувствую.</p><p>— Почему он в этом уверен?</p><p>Гриффиндорец замялся.</p><p>— Он... думаю, он уже пытался. В ту ночь, когда я кричал. Ему было больно, и я это почувствовал — он вряд ли решится на это снова.</p><p>Рон с Гермионой переглянулись. Гарри выпрямился, откинулся назад в кресле и мельком окинул взглядом собравшихся в гостиной. Многие смотрели в их сторону, зная, что таинственные сборы и тихие разговоры хранят в себе секреты: каким-то образом слух о том, что человек на обложке Пророка — это Томас Реддл, вышел за пределы этой Башни... Кто-то вынес его, и слух добрался до подземелий Слизерина. Впрочем, Гарри не собирался молчать об этом, и это было даже хорошо, что сомнение поселилось в сердцах людей.</p><p>— Дамблдор может... может как-то защитить тебя? — спросила Гермиона, и Гарри резко повернул к ней голову. Он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я сам могу себя защитить, — твердо сказал юноша. — Я не зря учился окклюменции, да и зелья Снейпа помогают, — зелья, и правда, были чудесными. Успокоительное зелье помогло Гарри дышать. Юноша внимательно посмотрел на друзей и осторожно перевел тему в нужное ему русло. — Дамблдор считает, что опасность может угрожать и вам. Неизвестно, что и как все повернется, поэтому... Поэтому он послал письма вашим семьям. Лучше, если они будут под присмотром.</p><p>— Мой отец работает в Министерстве, — произнес Рон, и его глаза вдруг расширились, а рот приоткрылся. — А если Сам-Знаешь-Кто нападет на Орден прямо там? Мы ведь даже не знаем, как много у него людей. А родители Гермионы, — он с таким беспокойством посмотрел на подругу, что на щеках девочки тут же вспыхнул румянец, — маглы! Они и вовсе не смогут себя защитить.</p><p>— Вот поэтому Дамблдор им поможет, — отозвался Гарри, радуясь, что Рон сам до всего догадался и ему не пришлось продолжать недоговаривать. — А я буду продолжать изучать окклюменцию.</p><p>— А где ты был весь вчерашний день? — спросила Гермиона. </p><p>— В Выручай-Комнате, — поделился Гарри. Ему хотелось рассказать об этом кому-то, кто не был Снейпом или Дамблдором. Если бы только он мог всем поделиться с друзьями... но он не мог, он боялся, он защищал их. Юноша словно превращался в Дамблдора, который скрывал свое сердце ото всех. Гарри вздрогнул от этой мысли. — Я думал о том, что произошло. </p><p>Гермиона сочувствующе на него посмотрела. Она перегнулась через стол и коснулась его руки.</p><p>— В этом нет твоей вины, — сказала подруга, — ни в чем, Гарри. Мы знали, на что идем. Мы всегда в опасности, но мы твои друзья и будем помогать тебе.</p><p>— Мы тоже члены Ордена Феникса, — запоздало поддержал ее Рон. — Хоть нас и не хотят в него принимать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри ощутил, как забилось его сердце. Его тронули слова лучших друзей. Мальчику захотелось обнять их, крепко сжать в своих руках. Он погладил руку Гермионы и отпустил, чтобы не волновать этим Рона. Ему было хорошо, и чувства, которые юноша целый день сдерживал, начали пробиваться наружу, начали греть его. Гарри улыбнулся: возможно, впервые за день ему по-настоящему хотелось улыбаться.</p><p>Он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы: до отбоя оставалось еще много времени, но ему нечего было больше делать в Башне. Он хотел посетить Снейпа как можно раньше, чтобы оставшееся время посвятить... чему-нибудь иному. Близилась ночь, и никто не мог гарантировать, что она пройдет так же спокойно, как и вчерашняя.</p><p>Гарри поднялся.</p><p>— Мне пора к Снейпу, — сказал он. — Передайте привет Джинни.</p><p>— Хорошо, — растерянно пробормотал Рон. Гарри как можно более жизнерадостно помахал им рукой, а потом, подумав, поднялся наверх, чтобы взять свою пижаму и свежую одежду на завтра. В карман он, не удержавшись, спрятал учебник, предварительно все уменьшив: гриффиндорец все еще испытывал неприятие тех секретов, что он нашел внутри, но ему хотелось узнать больше про своего отца. Джеймс все равно оставался тем, кем он был для него, независимо от своего отношения к Северусу Снейпу.</p><p>Гарри покинул Башню, оставив Рона и Гермиону обдумывать то, что им сказал. Юноша решил, что его речь была правильной: друзья имели право знать, что опасность — вовсе не далекая тень, а очень близкий силуэт, стоящий прямо за их спинами. Они должны быть готовы.</p><p>Гарри уже на полпути к Снейпу вспомнил, что так и нe поделился с Роном и Гермионой идеей создать ОД. Он решил, что это произошло не случайно: пока все было так нестабильно, пока он не знал, что ждет его по ночам и как близко Волдеморт к нему подошел, Гарри не смог бы быть хорошим учителем. Возможно, ему нужно было чуть больше времени для самого себя: разве мог он заставить других стать сильнее, если его собственные руки были слабы? </p><p>Он вновь подумал о Дамблдоре. Директор Хогвартса никогда не требовал от других того, чего не готов был сделать сам. Иногда Гарри казалось, что это оправдывало все его деяния, а иногда — что это было ужасающей чертой железного характера, которая уничтожала его, Гарри.</p><p>Юноша спустился в подземелья. Мадам Помфри еще утром ему сказала, что профессор Снейп сказал прийти к нему вечером за новой порцией зелий. Гарри, прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре (нарваться на слизеринцев ему совсем не хотелось), добрался до кабинета зельевара. Постучав, он замер на пороге. Время шло, а дверь все не открывалась, и, когда Гарри уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать снова, она вдруг распахнулась. </p><p>— Что вы тут стоите? — процедил появившийся Снейп, и Гарри, ошарашенный таким грубым тоном, медленно протиснулся мимо профессора в кабинет. Снейп продолжал смотреть на него так, будто гриффиндорец был самым непрошенным гостем в этом месте.</p><p>— Я пришел за зельями.</p><p>Снейп не удостоил его ответом. Он захлопнул за ним дверь и прошел к одному из своих шкафов. Прошептав заклинание, зельевар распахнул его створки, обнажив черные длинные полки, заставленные баночками, скляночками и флаконами разных цветов и консистенций. Там было столько зелий, что казалось фантастическим, что Снейп может в них разбираться. Длинные бледные пальцы профессора перебирали бутылочки, пока, наконец, не выудили из самой глубины две склянки. Они выглядели менее пыльными, чем все остальное.</p><p>Снейп вернулся за свой стол, поставил зелья перед собой, и Гарри, догадавшись, чего от него ждут, сел на жесткий стул. </p><p>— Мы начнем занятия легилименцией с завтрашнего дня, — сухо сказал Снейп, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. — Легилименция, несомненно, отличается от окклюменции, и у тебя уже есть небольшой опыт, — при этих словах его глаза гневно сверкнули, — но, чтобы стать успешным легилиментом, нужно уметь полностью контролировать свое сознание. Ты обучался окклюменции с профессором Дамблдором, и я надеюсь, эти навыки у тебя достаточно высоки.</p><p>— Достаточно, — буркнул Гарри, впрочем, не будучи в этом уверенным.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, насколько это серьезно. Судя по тому, что я видел в твоих воспоминаниях, ты не слишком добросовестно относился к обучению окклюменции... в прошлом.</p><p>Гарри прикусил губу с внутренней стороны, удержавшись от язвительного комментария, что в этом виноват не он, а манера обучения профессора. </p><p>— В этот раз будет иначе, — сказал он. Снейп лишь коротко кивнул, чуть поморщившись.</p><p>— Я надеюсь на это, — его голос стал чуть мягче. Совсем немного, но Гарри это уловил. Понял. Занятия легилименцией со Снейпом значили, что Гарри придется пытаться проникать в его сознание, что совсем не радовало зельевара. Конечно, Гарри не тешил себя надеждой, что ему удастся, но он представлял опасения Снейпа: в его голове хранились воспоминания, которыми тот не хотел делиться. Профессор, помолчав секунду, продолжил: — Вот твои зелья. Зелье сна без сновидений можно принимать еще пять дней, а потом придется сделать перерыв. Если оно не будет помогать, то отменим его прием. Успокоительное выпьешь завтра, но только половину флакона. Когда флакон опустеет, придется сделать перерыв. Если зелье сна без сновидений не принесет результатов, я выдам тебе специальное снадобье.</p><p>— Может, Вы мне его сразу выдадите? — спросил Гарри. Он совсем не хотел проверять, сработает зелье или нет. Снейп раздраженно качнул головой.</p><p>— То снадобье вызывает большой стресс организма, оно влияет на физиологические процессы, и его вообще запрещено давать детям, — раздраженно объяснил он. — Только экстренная ситуация вынуждает нас преступить этот запрет. </p><p>— Могут быть последствия?</p><p>— Неизвестно, как отреагирует на него твой организм. Если начнутся изменения, прием придется отменить.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри послушно сгреб со стола склянки. Успокоительное зелье давало ему надежду, но юноше не нравилось то, что необходимо было делать перерыв. Барьер от волнений ему чрезвычайно помогал, но ему совсем не хотелось становиться зависимым, готовым за дозу этого зелья на все. Гриффиндорца передернуло от этой жуткой перспективы.</p><p>— Если ночью что-то произойдет, то утром сразу же идите ко мне или к профессору Дамблдору.</p><p>— А той ночью Вы там были?</p><p>— Где «там»?</p><p>— В больничном крыле. Когда я спал там сегодня, Вы следили за тем, как я веду себя во сне?</p><p>Снейп вдруг усмехнулся, а его правая бровь чуть приподнялась, как будто Гарри сказал что-то крайне наивное. Он откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди. Веселье на его лице выглядело слегка пугающе.</p><p>— Следить за тем, как ты спишь — весьма сомнительное удовольствие, Поттер, — сказал он. — Мы с профессором Дамблдором пытались понять, возможно ли использование легилименции, чтобы во время твоего сна выйти на связь с Темным Лордом.</p><p>Гарри это немного задело. Он не знал, почему.</p><p>— И как? — мертвым голосом спросил юноша.</p><p>— Успехов нет, — ответил Снейп. Гарри смотрел на него пару секунд, не моргая и выдерживая тяжелый зрительный контакт, а потом отвернулся.</p><p>— Ладно, спокойной ночи. Сэр, — он подошел к двери и потянул за ручку. Он ждал, что ему тоже что-нибудь скажут, но Снейп тут же вернулся к работе, и Гарри просто вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Он без приключений добрался до больничного крыла. Мадам Помфри похлопотала вокруг него, порываясь проверить здоровье, и, убедившись, что мальчик в порядке, ушла к себе. Гарри переоделся в пижаму и забрался под одеяло, тут же доставая учебник Джеймса.</p><p>Перво-наперво он проверил его на наличие других записок. Сердце юноши чуть не упало, когда из книги ему на колени выпало что-то темное, но это оказался лишь засохший кленовый лист. Гарри повертел его в пальцах и спрятал обратно в книгу. Открыв самую первую страницу, он принялся разбирать каракули и чертежи, улыбаясь и мысленно представляя ситуации, когда те или иные надписи могли быть сделаны.<br/>Он пришел к выводу, что его отец был замечательным. Веселым, забавным, даже умным — иногда на полях мелькали толковые заметки. И рисовал он неплохо, хотя почерк у него был точно такой же, как и у Гарри: кривоватый, но быстрый.<br/>А Лили писала очень аккуратно, украшая свой почерк кокетливыми завитушками. Почерк Сириуса ни капельки не изменился с тех пор, и Гарри легко его узнал: дерзкий, прыгающий, но по-своему грациозный. Люпин, конечно, был педантичен, его буквы были наклонены под одним углом и будто бы срисованы с трафарета. Гермиона писала почти точно так же, и было загадкой, как они умудрялись держать этот стиль на протяжении долгого времени. Если Гарри пытался писать красиво, то выдыхался на втором же предложении.<br/>Он сумел найти даже почерк Питера Петтигрю. Маленький, круглый, непонятный: Питер почти ничего не написал, но Гарри все равно ощутил отвращение, как будто бы кто-то осквернил святое место. Впрочем, этот учебник не мог быть святым, потому что именно там лежали эти записки, эти крошечные доказательства, — Гарри постоянно думал об этом. </p><p>Его даже смешило то, что у него было вещественное подтверждение того, что Северус Снейп, гроза учеников и самый придирчивый учитель на свете, мог написать слово «нахер». Впрочем, Гарри однажды слышал от него кое-что и похуже: тогда он с трудом остановил дуэль между Снейпом и Сириусом.</p><p>Прошло еще немного времени, прежде чем юноша уменьшил учебник и спрятал, так и не дочитав до конца. Зелье сверкало на тумбочке: пора было засыпать. Чем дольше он тут сидел, тем больше сомнений у него появлялось. Гарри взял флакон с зельем сна без сновидений и, глубоко вздохнув, выпил безвкусную жидкость. Его чуть повело, и он, поставив сверкающую скляночку на тумбочку, опустил голову на подушку.</p><p>Гарри не думал, что ему стоит молиться, так как он не верил в Бога, но он мысленно изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы этой ночью все снова было хорошо. Позже он засыпал и чувствовал прикосновения холодных ладоней к своему телу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В этот раз все было иначе. Не было потерянности, не было непонимания. Была только темнота, которая болезненно сдавила его: она сжимала и сжимала, будто невидимые тиски, а потом отбросила юношу прочь. Секунда — и Гарри уже не в абстрактной тьме, не во снах, он в той самой комнате, которую теперь ненавидел всем сердцем.<p>Там ничего не изменилось. Лунный свет все так же холодно и остро падал на камень, старинную мебель и мертвенно-бледную кожу Темного Лорда, сидящего на своем троне. Гарри оказался с ним лицом к лицу: открыв глаза, он сразу же столкнулся с кровавым взглядом, прожигающим его насквозь. Гриффиндорец не испугался, но замер — то, чего он так страшился, наступило. Его борьба продолжалась.</p><p>Они молчали долгое время. Гарри просто стоял, чувствуя себя немного глупо и злясь, а Волдеморт смотрел на него, не двигаясь. Он чуть улыбался, будто наблюдая за глупым, но в целом любопытным зрелищем. Наконец, молчание было нарушено:</p><p>— Ты обдумал то, что я тебе сказал? — его шипящий голос уколол Гарри прямо в сердце, хотя, казалось бы, юноша был к этому готов. Он сжал кулаки и склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Сразу же сообщил Дамблдору?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Волдеморт не выглядел ни расстроенным, ни удивленным. Его лицо не менялось, и все то же насмешливое выражение отражалось на нем. Гарри ощутил привычное смятение, странное, неподвластное ему ощущение, что перед ним сверкает загадка, что-то фальшиво-манящее, к чему его тянет. Те семена сомнений, которые Том Реддл посадил в его сердце в прошлый раз, взошли, и сейчас, узнав своего истинного хозяина, они рвались к нему. Гарри знал, что это: крестраж внутри него отзывался и пытался влиять на него.</p><p>— Неужели в тебе начали просыпаться задатки мышления? </p><p>— Возможно, — ответил Гарри. — Но этого недостаточно, чтобы я упал так низко, что приполз бы к тебе.</p><p>— Значит, ты решил попытаться противостоять мне <i>здесь</i>, — могло показаться, что Волдеморт даже рад, но Гарри слышал ненависть в его голосе. Том склонил голову набок, и всяческое веселье сошло с его лица, оставив лишь гримасу злобы. — А Дамблдор наверняка пообещал тебе защитить твоих друзей? — он замолк, видимо, ища ответ в лице Гарри. — Так и было. Что ж, я ожидал именно этого. Я был бы разочарован, если бы ты сдался так быстро. </p><p>— Думаешь, я сдамся?</p><p>— Рано или поздно все сдаются, — тягуче произнес Волдеморт. — Нужно лишь найти самое больное место. </p><p>— Даже если бы я захотел, — презрительно выплюнул Гарри, не желая больше ощущать на себе давление угроз, — я бы не смог выйти из Хогвартса. Барьер непреодолим.</p><p>— Нет непреодолимых барьеров, Гарри, — почти ласково произнес Волдеморт, усмехаясь. — Есть только барьеры, которые мы не хотим преодолевать. Граница Хогвартса падет, и падет очень, очень скоро. Я разрушу ее, и тогда ты выйдешь ко мне.</p><p>— Я никогда к тебе не выйду. А ты не сможешь напасть на Хогвартс, пока здесь Дамблдор.</p><p>— Разве я сказал, что нападу на Хогвартс? — немного раздраженно спросил Том. Его голос вновь начал меняться, становясь чуть более человечным. Гарри уловил небольшую закономерность: Волдеморт шипел, когда угрожал ему, и говорил обычным, хорошо поставленным громким голосом, когда объяснял что-либо. Это сбивало с толку. Как и в прошлый раз. — Я сказал, что уничтожу барьер, который не дает тебе покинуть школу. А потом... — в его глазах отразилось торжество, — ...потом мы посмотрим, насколько успешны были мои исследования. </p><p>— Какие исследования? — от этого слова веяло опасностью. Гарри понял, что здесь кроется разгадка. У Волдеморта был план, конкретный и, видимо, осуществимый план. </p><p>— Я покажу тебе... чуть позже. Поверь, — он оскалился, — тебе понравится. И я надеюсь, тебе понравится также и то, чем я хотел поделиться с тобой сегодня. Чудесное начало не слишком приятной истории. Ты напуган?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри был напуган. Он дрожал. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет то, о чем они так долго говорили: Волдеморт покажет ему свои воспоминания или видения, которые в любом случае причинят Гарри боль. И с этим ничего нельзя поделать.</p><p>Если бы Снейп разбудил его... Но он не будил, Северуса даже не было рядом с ним в темном больничном крыле.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Волдеморт поднялся со своего трона и шагнул вперед. Он был высоким и возвышался над Гарри, будто дементор. Его складчатая мантия чуть развевалась на несуществующем ветру. Его белая кожа мерцала, туго обтягивала кости, а красные глаза полыхали, будто огонь. Гарри казалось, что сейчас эта рука с длинными пальцами, сжимающими его палочку, коснется его, и боль пронзит тело юноши, но Волдеморт больше не приближался. Он смотрел на него с презрением. — У меня слишком много дел этим вечером, иначе я бы еще немного послушал твой детский лепет. Но у тебя впереди целая ночь, наслаждайся ею. Мои Пожиратели отдали бы свои правые руки, чтобы я делился с ними своими воспоминаниями так, как с тобой. Цени это.</p><p>Волдеморт шагнул к нему вплотную, и все вокруг разом заволокла тьма. Гарри задохнулся: воздух не входил в его легкие, и он просто хватал его ртом, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. Его трясло, и было неясно, дрожит он в реальности или в своем разуме. А потом все прекратилось, и юноша погрузился в глубокий, тяжелый сон.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой. Уперев локоть в подлокотник, он смотрел на маленького грязного человека, дрожащего у его ног. Он видел немало таких жалких, ничтожных тварей, но этот, несомненно, занимал в их числе почетное место. Весь его вид, начиная от лысеющей головы и обвисшего, едва тронутого морщинами, но усеянного какими-то пятнами, царапинами и шрамами лица до коричневой мантии, покрытой пылью и грязью, распространяющей смрад, вызывал презрение и отвращение. Гарри бы не стал даже пальцем касаться этого существа, он даже не был уверен, что этот человек заслуживал заклинания, выпущенного из его палочки.<br/>Но все-таки этот уродец был полезен. Более того, очень, очень полезен. Его звали Питер Петтигрю, и он принес Гарри то, чего тот больше всего желал: Поттеров. Гарри действительно считал, что эта семейка была более сознательна и осторожна, но, видимо, Поттеры были совсем безмозглыми, раз доверили свою тайну кому-то вроде Питера Петтигрю. <br/>В любом случае, Гарри добился своего. Он всегда добивался: он бы поймал эту тварь и отдал бы Белле, чтобы та выпытала у него местонахождение Поттеров. Но Петтигрю оказался чуть умней, чем его друзья — он пришел к нему сам. Приполз на коленях, моля о помиловании в обмен на информацию. Гарри был щедр, он согласился и теперь вынужден был лицезреть Хвоста на полу у своих ног.<br/>— Убирайся, — холодно произнес он. Хвост задрожал еще сильнее: он боялся, до ужаса боялся Гарри, и на его руке горела свежая Метка. Гарри было жаль видеть свой знак на этом существе, но это нужно было сделать: Метка навсегда закрыла Петтигрю дорогу к Дамблдору, и Гарри вовсе не нужно было, чтобы из его лагеря в лагерь этого... профессора бегали крысы. Питер мог быть полезен в будущем: его верность строилась на страхе, но его можно было посылать шпионить или заниматься грязной работой, которую Гарри не поручал своему ближнему кругу. А через некоторое время Питер бы умер — так Гарри решил. <br/>— Господин... — Хвост попытался подползти к нему, но Гарри лишь качнул ногой, ударяя его в лицо и вынуждая отшатнуться. <br/>— Убирайся. Я позову тебя, когда понадобишься.<br/>— Да, господин, спасибо, господин, молю Вас, господин...<br/>— И скажи тому, кто уже час стоит за дверью, что он может войти, — Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и вся грязь, которую оставил Хвост на полу, исчезла. Петтигрю, верно поняв его настроение, неожиданно резво вскочил на ноги и бросился прочь. Он открыл дверь и тут же скрылся за ней. Раздались голоса, и в следующую секунду на пороге появился другой человек.<br/>— Милорд, — он не кланялся, не лебезил и смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза; его голос был тверд. Он не был красив, но молодость придавала его лицу с резкими чертами определенную свежесть, притягательность. Черная одежда и черные волосы ярко контрастировали с бледной, нездоровой кожей — Гарри считал, что в этом есть что-то... особенное. <br/>— Видимо, это действительно важное дело, Северус, раз ты топтался в коридоре так долго.<br/>— Это очень важно, — Снейп шагнул к нему и остановился перед его креслом, таким высоким, что оно сошло бы за трон. Это и был трон. Гарри внимательно следил за своим слугой — Снейп был одним из тех, кто не так давно присоединился к нему, но он отличался от остальных тем, что его зарекомендовал сам Люциус Малфой. Гарри был склонен доверять выбору Малфоя.<br/>— Так говори.<br/>— Это касается, — Северус вздохнул, а его взгляд вдруг опустился. Гарри тут же заподозрил неладное: Снейп всегда смотрел ему в глаза, будто бы никто ему не сказал, что этого не стоит делать. Но Гарри позволял ему это, к тому же, его интересовало, что этот юноша так хорошо владел окклюменцией, — пророчества, которое я Вам принес.<br/>— Ты узнал вторую часть? — спросил Гарри. Северус качнул головой.<br/>— Нет, милорд, но я узнал, что Вы решили, будто ребенок, о котором говорится в пророчестве — это... сын Поттеров.<br/>Гарри был почти удивлен. Он молчал и внимательно смотрел на Северуса, замечая, как лихорадочно блестят его черные глаза, как он чуть дрожит, а его пальцы крепко держатся за волшебную палочку. Пауза затягивалась, но Гарри не спешил ее нарушать, ожидая, когда Снейп устанет себя изводить.<br/>Наконец, тот сдался. Он вдруг упал на колени, отбросил свою палочку в сторону и склонил голову, позволив длинными черным волосам упасть на лицо.<br/>— Прошу Вас, милорд, не убивайте Лили Поттер!<br/>Гарри смотрел на него, ощущая одновременно непонимание, легкое удивление и раздражение. Он привык к тому, что Северус Снейп олицетворял в его глазах образ того, как должен выглядеть Пожиратель Смерти, и этот образ совсем не вязался с мальчишкой, сейчас дрожащим у его ног. Он был жалок, а Гарри не терпел жалких людей.<br/>Но этот мальчишка по-прежнему был Северусом Снейпом. Гарри не мог этого изменить.<br/>— Отчего, интересно, в тебе проснулось желание защищать Лили Поттер?<br/>Снейп резко поднял голову. Даже на коленях, даже дрожа, в нем оставалось что-то такое... Что-то, что можно было уважать. Гарри ценил эту неясную деталь в нем. <br/>— Я ее люблю, милорд. Люблю.<br/>Гарри стало почти смешно.<br/>— Любишь? — переспросил он. Снейп кивнул.<br/>— Да, люблю, — повторил он упрямо. — Я знаю, что она маглорожденная, знаю, что Вы... что Вы думаете об этом и что она бы убила Вас, если бы могла, но... Но я все равно Вас прошу. <br/>— Ты просишь меня пощадить грязнокровку, породившую на свет того, кто, согласно пророчеству, должен меня уничтожить? — Гарри не мог придумать просьбы нелепей. Медленно холод удивления превращался в жар злобы, которая жгла его грудь: он бы счел это предательством и человек, заговоривший о подобном, немедленно бы подвергся наказанию, но... Перед ним вставало это «но», и именно оно держало его руку с палочкой неподвижной. Он ждал, он хотел понять. Северус продолжал смотреть на него.<br/>— Да, прошу.<br/>— И ты знаешь, что если бы любой другой пришел ко мне с подобной просьбой, он бы уже корчился под моим Круцио?<br/>— Знаю.<br/>— И не боишься, что это произойдет и с тобой?<br/>— Нет, — он продолжал смотреть. Он был таким глупым, он разочаровал Гарри. Взгляд этих глаз был сейчас совсем другим, и старому маразматику Дамблдору это бы непременно понравилось. Гарри смотрел на этого странного человека, отличающегося от остальных его слуг: он чувствовал, что они со Снейпом похожи не только печальной биографией, но и иными качествами. Гарри бы никогда не опустил глаз — и Северус не опускал. Его глаза спасли его.<br/>— Ты понимаешь, — негромко спросил Гарри, — почему я этого не сделаю?<br/>Снейп замялся. Он осторожно кивнул. Этого было достаточно: Гарри и так знал, что тот понимает его. Он откинулся назад: этот день был выматывающим и невозможным. Его тело до сих пор ощущало слабость и усталость, оно не до конца лишилось своей человеческой сущности. Гарри нужен был новый крестраж, и он собирался сделать его, убив маленького Гарри Поттера, — но до тех пор ему приходилось терпеть собственное несовершенство. <br/>— Значит, грязнокровка, — тягуче произнес он, продолжая разглядывать лицо Северуса. Тот ощутил надежду, а Гарри ее ненавидел. Но он не сделал ничего, чтобы стереть ее. — А что отец? Ребенок? Тебя не волнуют их жизни?<br/>— Нет, — тут же ответил Снейп. — Меня волнует лишь она. <br/>— Но ведь это <b>ее</b> ребенок, — Гарри доставляло удовольствие мучить его. Не то чтобы он хотел это делать, ему просто было приятно. <br/>— Это и <b>его</b> ребенок, — процедил Северус. — Он угрожает Вам, значит, он должен быть убит.<br/>— Ты ненавидишь Джеймса Поттера так сильно, что готов отдать мне <b>его</b> дитя? — Гарри усмехнулся. — Похвально. Джеймс Поттер мог стать достойным представителем своей чистокровной семьи, но он выбрал путь предателя крови. Отвратительно. Может, — Гарри чуть подался вперед, — хочешь сам убить его? <br/>Черные глаза расширились. Северус смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, и, кажется, не находил слов. Но Гарри не нужны были слова сейчас, чтобы понять его. Малолетний слабак. Его предстояло многому научить.<br/>— Милорд... <br/>— Не трудись оправдываться, — Гарри милостиво махнул рукой. — Поттеры — только мое дело. Я хочу сам вырвать эту занозу. Я оставлю Лили Поттер в живых, раз ты так этого желаешь, но я хочу, чтобы она больше никогда не попадалась мне на глаза. Сделай так, чтобы я забыл о ее существовании, иначе мне придется закончить начатое.<br/>— Я все сделаю, милорд, спасибо. Спасибо.<br/>Гарри смотрел на него и размышлял, не кинется ли тот сейчас целовать его руки, как это делали другие в моменты величайшей милости их господина, но Северус лишь продолжал сидеть и смотреть на него, подняв лицо...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Поттер! Поттер!</p><p>Гарри задрожал, он почувствовал, как его тело свело судорогой, как его выгнуло дугой и каждая клеточка будто взорвалась. Перед глазами все пылало алым цветом, а крик застревал в пересохшем горле. Юношу трясло, и частью разума, не подверженного шоку, он осознавал, что это агония. Он умирал.</p><p>Рядом кто-то закричал, язык был непонятен, а голос — далек. На Гарри, трясущегося в огне, вдруг обрушился холод. Что-то потекло по его лицу, по вискам, прекрасный запах коснулся его носа, успокаивая и будто бы шепча: «Все закончилось» </p><p>Медленно боль уходила, огонь угасал. Темнота возвращалась вместе с неясными очертаниями реальности. Гарри увидел свет ночника, отражающегося от флаконов и вазочки на тумбочке. Он ощутил прохладу воздуха и влагу на подушке. Ему на глаза попалась белая, как снег, простыня на соседней кровати, а потом — черная, угольная мантия.</p><p>— Поттер? — знакомый голос, который недавно казался ему неприятным, но дарующим успокоение, ощущение правильности и защищенности, сейчас резанул его, будто нож. Гарри дернулся. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Снейпа, который стоял, наклонившись к нему. За спиной зельевара маячила Помфри и, кажется, Дамблдор.</p><p>— Не трогай меня, — Гарри слабо отпихнул его руку прочь. Он смотрел на него, понимал его, но не мог... не мог не думать, не вспоминать и не верить. Ему все еще было больно, но теперь эта боль проникла и в его грудь. Волдеморт, возможно, и сам не знал, какой точный удар нанес. — Не трогай.</p><p>— Гарри, — рядом появился Дамблдор, но гриффиндорец не желал сейчас ни с кем разговаривать. Он просто закрыл глаза, надеясь отгородиться от директора, от Снейпа, от всего мира. Какое-то время юноша еще слышал, как профессор что-то шепчет ему, а потом раздался шорох мантии, легкий треск заклинания — и Гарри сам не заметил, как вновь заснул, на этот раз не видя и не слыша ничего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Иная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кто я? — спросила она как-то свое отражение. В этом месте, где ее держали, не было зеркал, но с наступлением темноты, когда снаружи начинал клубиться мрак, а в комнате горели ночники, каждое стекло становилось зеркальной поверхностью, способной показать ей ее нынешний облик. Она видела, как исхудало ее лицо, как истончились ее рыжие волосы и как глубокие тени залегли под усталыми глазами, встречаться взглядом с которыми она не могла — боялась. Ее глаза казались ей черными и пустыми, абсолютно мертвыми; иногда в глубине расширенных, дрожащих зрачков будто загорался смутный красный огонь — далекий отблеск чужого взора, последнего, что она видела, прежде чем холод кольнул ее в грудь. Все это жило в ее лице, неподвластное ее воле, все это было пугающим и жутким, иным.</p><p>Она сама была иной. Поначалу она думала, что просто сходит с ума, но со временем поняла, что она вовсе не стала сумасшедшей, она просто перестала видеть мир таким, каким видела раньше. Вопрос, который она отчаянно задавала пустоте и черноте, не имел ответа, потому что никто, кроме нее, не мог его отыскать.</p><p>Ей понадобилось много времени, чтобы это сделать. Часы, дни и месяцы шли мимо, подобно сухим песочным волнам: они не имели смысла и цели, они ничем не отличались друг от друга и дарили только скуку, однообразные мучения и ощущение собственной беспомощности. Она спала, видя кошмары, она бодрствовала, видя их наяву: изо всех щелей и всех закутков к ней тянулись тени, черные потоки мрака, которые пытались обвязать ее ноги, вплестись в ткань ее платья и добраться до ее сердца. В вечном холодном воздухе стоял запах пепла, гнили и сырой земли; приступы удушья, паники и злобы, жгучего гнева все чаще сжимали ее горло, вынуждая зажиматься в своих чувствах, копить эту мучительную энергию внутри, замещая ей пустоту, оставленную магией, стремительно ее покидающей.</p><p>Эта энергия, тайная и скрытая от волшебных глаз Дамблдора, который часто навещал ее и задавал одни и те же вопросы, говоря своим успокаивающим голосом, который с каждым днем раздражал все больше, давала ей возможность сопротивляться той силе, что окутывала ее. Она позволяла думать, размышлять и анализировать. И в какой-то момент все стало кристально ясным, и не было смысла больше отрекаться от этого, пытаться найти оправдание или смысл.</p><p>Лили Поттер поняла, что она умерла. Жизнь покинула ее в тот момент, когда Волдеморт пришел в ее дом, но потом кто-то ее воскресил. И, стоило только этому знанию войти в ее разум и обрести там законное место, как борьба, которую она вела, которая выматывала ее и будто отупляла, прекратилась. Ночь, когда это произошло, была лунной, и холодный белый свет проникал в эту ненавистную комнату, где ничего нельзя было разбить и которую невозможно было покинуть. Лили лежала, глядя в потолок, чувствовала, как зелье давит на нее, но не может заставить сомкнуть глаз, и как неизвестная темная сила стекается к ней со всех сторон: черные рукава шевелили занавеси на окнах, касались ее покрывала и играли с ее длинными волосами. Они были словно живые, они шептали что-то, и только когда она закрыла глаза, покорно принимая их, этот потусторонний, призрачный голос стал понятен.</p><p>Он говорил с ней, и казалось, будто это кто-то другой: другая Лили Поттер, та, что стояла за призрачной границей и чувствовала, как умирает природа вокруг, шептала на ухо еще живой о том, что происходит.</p><p>И никто в целом свете не мог ощутить изменений, проходящих в ее разуме.</p><p><i>Дамблдор обманул меня. Они все мне лгут. Северус попросил Волдеморта меня не трогать, поэтому тот хотел оставить меня в живых — теперь они просто ждут, когда я сойду с ума, чтобы я никогда больше не смогла сопротивляться.</i><br/>«Но Дамблдор бы никогда так не поступил»<br/><i>Дамблдор предал меня. Все они предали меня. Никому из них нельзя верить.</i><br/>«Я всегда верила Дамблдору. Если я буду сомневаться в нем, то мне больше не на что будет опереться»<br/><i>Я не думала, что Питер когда-либо предаст нас, но он сделал это, несмотря на мою веру. Я верила им всем, я всегда защищала тех, кого другие уже списали со счетов — и чем это обернулось? </i><br/>«Джеймс, и правда, ведет себя странно. Я не узнаю его. Джеймс никогда бы не стал прятать от меня Гарри»<br/><i>Джеймс погиб той ночью. Я слышала, как он кричал мне, как сверкало заклинание. Волдеморт бы не оставил его за своей спиной. Он убил его.</i><br/>«Тогда кто же тот Джеймс, что приходит ко мне?»<br/><i>Северус ненавидел Джеймса всей душой, но даже тени этого чувства больше нет. И Сириус ведет себя с ним иначе. Это кто-то другой, кого вынуждают принимать облик Джеймса. Это не мой муж. Они просто хотят, чтобы я им доверяла.</i><br/>«Кто за этим стоит?»<br/><i>За всем злом, что происходит сейчас, стоит Волдеморт.</i><br/>«Не может быть, чтобы он захватил Хогвартс. И Дамблдора»<br/><i>Может, это был не Дамблдор. И все они — иные. Все они держат меня здесь, в этой клетке, и ничего не говорят про Гарри. Гарри умер в руках этого монстра, но они ничего не делают — они не имеют ничего общего с моими любимыми. Они — мои враги.</i></p><p>Она убеждалась в правдивости этих мыслей день ото дня. Глядя на то, как увядает мир за ее окном, как тускнеет листва, как невидимый тлен тянется из-под земли и как корчатся страшные тени меж стволов деревьев, она искала выход. С каждой секундой в ней росло чувство, принадлежавшее той, иной, которая смотрела на нее черными глазами, — она никогда прежде не ощущала такой ненависти, гнева, злобы и ярости. Как будто бы ее душа раскололась и все, что давало ей силы всегда видеть свет и следовать за добром, погибло, превратилось в прах, который наполнял ее изнутри и холодил ее тело. Она думала, и все ее мысли были тяжелы и направлены прочь из этой темницы, в которую ее заключил Альбус Дамблдор.</p><p>Ей нужна была помощь, и это было единственной причиной, почему она разговаривала с теми, кто к ней приходил. </p><p>Она знала, как сильно любит ее Северус, как безгранично он предан ей. Но его преданности, его несчастного взгляда, наполненного тоской и острой нежностью, было недостаточно, чтобы она поверила ему. Северус перешел на сторону Волдеморта, он оставил ее — и предал, шептал голос. Однажды она взяла его руку, протянутую к ее щеке, и обнажила худое бледное предплечье, на котором пожизненным клеймом чернела Метка. Северус тут же одернул свою руку, спрятал за спину, будто она могла забыть о том, что видела. Он изменился, ее старый друг, хотя времени прошло не так уж много: они не виделись всего несколько лет. Он сидел перед ней в своей длинной черной мантии, полами расходящейся вокруг, пытался коснуться ее и говорил, что искупит все, что натворил, что теперь он на стороне Дамблдора и сделает все, чтобы она пришла в себя и чтобы Гарри был в безопасности. Он клялся, что раскаялся, что сожалеет, но, говоря все это, он исполнял приказ директора или того, кто директора изображал. Северус не собирался ее выпускать, и, как бы она не просила показать ей Гарри, помочь ей уйти, он лишь страдальчески пытался объяснить, что не может этого сделать. </p><p>Он проводил с ней долгие часы, как будто ему не нужно было возвращаться к своим мифическим делам, и благодаря этому времени Лили поняла одну важную вещь, единственную, на которую она могла положиться. Никто из тех, кто приходил к ней, не видел и не чувствовал этой тяжести, темноты, что они волокли за собой, иногда этот серый туман струился с их плеч, подобно шлейфу, и почти обретал форму; Лили же видела его, осознавала и могла прикасаться к нему. В такие секунды ей становилось еще хуже, начинало казаться, будто пол под ногами подобен теплой сырой земле, забивающейся между пальцев, а в воздухе витает смрадный дух, но потом ее усталость, ощущение безысходной муки исчезали, впитывались в чужие тела, будто обмениваясь с ними энергией. Она становилась сильней, иногда намного сильней, а остальные слабели, и тени на их лицах становились гуще.</p><p>«Я убиваю их»<br/><i>Они тоже убивали меня. Они лишили меня моих сил, заперли в этом ужасном месте. Я должна стать сильнее, чтобы выбраться.</i></p><p>Противоречия нередко снедали ее, но она, стоя у окна и ощущая, как невидимые руки касаются ее спины, как бродят привидения вокруг ее темницы, как они стонут, корчатся и роняют на черную, будто смола, землю свои призрачные слезы, приходила к выводу, что эта таинственная способность отбирать чужую силу дана ей не напрасно. Благодаря ей она еще держалась, и ее отражение не теряло человеческого облика. Лили ждала, копила все внутри себя, не зная, как можно приспособить эти знания и способности. Она не понимала, что это за место. Долгое время она просто существовала в коконе из того, что, вероятно, являлось наказанием за ее побег из мира мертвых. Надежда на то, что Гарри еще жив, была потеряна, ей не за что было зацепиться, и ее насквозь пронизало горе.</p><p>А потом Джеймс пришел к ней вновь. Она знала, что этот человек вовсе не ее муж, не ее любимый, но он выглядел точно так же, и смотреть на него было больно. Она бы отдала последний свет за то, чтобы Джеймс вернулся к ней, чтобы он сказал, что с их Гарри все хорошо, — не было желания более сильного, чем желание еще раз увидеть их и избавиться от этого заточения. </p><p>Когда он вошел, она поняла, что больше не может это терпеть. Его грустное лицо, тронутое усталостью и болью, было таким знакомым, что на мгновение ей вновь захотелось поверить... Но потом она увидела Его. Образ Волдеморта на секунду вновь возник в ее памяти, хотя его облика не было рядом: за спиной Джеймса, среди этого глумливого тумана, лишь начинало проявляться что-то белое, когтистое, смотрящее на нее красными глазами.</p><p>
  <i>Это Волдеморт. Это его рук дело. Это он мучает меня.</i>
</p><p>Все завертелось в ее голове, болезненное и страшное. Мышцы в ее теле напряглись, глаза закрылись, но даже так она видела, как маленькие черные твари начали выползать из своих углов и тянуться к ней, к Джеймсу. Их морды были оскалены, из пастей тянулись клубы ледяного дыма, трупного и могильного. Джеймс их почувствовал, сжался — настоящий Джеймс выдержал бы этот напор, он бы ни за что не остался в стороне от нее. Джеймс бы умер, но не дал этому произойти.</p><p>Лили ненавидела этого самозванца, насмехающегося над всем, что было ей дорого, одним своим видом. Одного шага навстречу ему — угрожающего шага, подобного шагу воина — оказалось достаточно, чтобы этот человек еще глубже погрузился в тот мрак, в котором он тонул; она бы желала, чтобы его силы иссякли, чтобы он принял свой истинный облик. Но он не принимал, боролся и выматывался, а тень Волдеморта ни на секунду его не отпускала — так сильно было ее влияние. Лили почти видела, как в комке этих демонов белые руки тянутся к шее Джеймса и сжимаются на ней, почти душа. Видеть это было невыносимо. </p><p>— Я не Джеймс, — признался он, но ей и не нужно было это признание. Джеймс бы не стал служить Волдеморту, а здесь все было пропитано силой Темного Лорда. — Это я, Гарри. </p><p>Насмешка вывела ее из себя. Этот человек смел глумиться над ней, напоминать ей об ужасной утрате, ради исправления которой она готова была снести все на своем пути. </p><p>
  <i>Убью его, убью. Он враг, он служит Волдеморту. Это все его ловушка, его западня.</i>
</p><p>Но она не убила, потому что этот Джеймс смотрел на нее с такой безграничной надеждой и болью, что это вызывало жалость. Это напомнило ей о Северусе, о том, как тот просил за нее.</p><p>«Однажды Волдеморт уже выполнил его просьбу. Северус у него в почете, значит, Северуса уже не спасти»</p><p>Она захлопнула дверь за спиной Джеймса, вернулась к своему окну, у которого стояла, будто статуя. Дневной свет создавал крошечное ощущение отторжения всего мутного, неясного и неприятного, что окружало ее. С каждым днем в ее комнате копилось все больше этих существ, которые сводили с ума, которых она сама привела в этот мир и которые теперь пытались ей что-то внушить... Она не слушала их, она слушала лишь себя и тот голос, который отказывалась принимать за свой собственный и который звучал будто бы из-за ее спины.</p><p>
  <i>Время пришло. Мне нужно уходить. Нельзя больше медлить — я уже достаточно скопила сил.</i>
</p><p>Это решение было осознанным и ее собственным. Гарри был мертв, ее редко стучащее сердце больше не ощущало его, а его образ — маленького, мягкого и смеющегося — был полон боли. Этого Гарри, ее родного Гарри, больше не было, а значит, ей не было смысла оставаться здесь. Ее жизнь закончилась, и то, что оставалось сутью могил и смерти, не покидало Лили. Мучительное существование того не стоило, лучше было бы вернуться туда, куда привела ее судьба и ее выбор. </p><p>Но, прежде чем умереть, прервав поток этого апатичного страха, она хотела понять. Узнать, что случилось с Гарри, и разоблачить того, кто обрек ее на подобную жизнь. Часть ее отрицала месть и молила просто избавить себя от страданий, а другая же настаивала, нашептывала о том, что Дамблдор, несомненно, глава происходящего, должен поплатиться.</p><p><i>Это его сила вымотала меня. Это он наслал на меня тот страшный сон, в который превратилась моя жизнь.</i><br/>«А если он говорил правду? Что если он пытался спрятать меня, потому что я опасна? Потому что смерть так близка ко мне? Вдруг Гарри жив, но, увидев его, я бы причинила ему ту же боль, что и остальным?»<br/><i>Альбус Дамблдор бы не оставил опасность рядом с Хогвартсом. Он бы понял, как мучительна для меня такая жизнь. Он бы убил меня, когда я просила. Ему незачем держать меня здесь, если только он не выполняет чужое желание или сами мои страдания — его цель. Нет, Дамблдор, которого я знала, никогда бы так не поступил. Он не взял бы Пожирателя в Хогвартс. Это не Дамблдор. Это все — Волдеморт.</i></p><p>Ей нужна была помощь, и она начала ее искать. Выбраться из этого места, ничего о нем не зная, было невозможно. </p><p>Ее посещали всего несколько человек: Дамблдор, Северус, Сириус и Джеймс. Приходил и Ремус, но он повел себя так странно, что Лили не решилась бы доверять ему: в светлых и умных глазах Ремуса Люпина она видела лишь потрясение, удивление и подозрение. Он будто знал, чуял своим волчьим нюхом ту темноту, что будто кокон облепляла ее; он ей не доверял.</p><p>
  <i>Он на их стороне. Он тоже наш враг.</i>
</p><p>Был еще и старик-смотритель, который показался ей смутно знакомым, но в своей памяти она не смогла найти его образа. Он тоже был <i>иным</i>, вокруг него существовала странная атмосфера, к которой Лили не могла притронуться: этого человека будто бы и не существовало вовсе. Он ничего не объяснял, только извинялся иногда за что-то, что он не смог исправить, и смотрел на нее ярко-зелеными глазами, похожими чем-то нa ее собственные. Правда, сейчас ее глаза были серыми и бесчувственными, да и старик перестал ее навещать.</p><p>Лили долго это обдумывала. Она вслушивалась в шепот своего разума, рассматривала тяжелое небо, нависающее над ее темницей, и наконец решила. Среди всех, кто посещал ее, она могла довериться только Сириусу, который всегда питал к ней особые чувства. Тот сильно изменился, он был печален и мрачен и мало напоминал того дерзкого, оптимистичного юношу, которого она могла назвать своим лучшим другом. Когда он приходил, то всегда ругал Северуса, что было привычно, но совсем не говорил о Джеймсе и Гарри, что лишь подтверждало ее домыслы. Он был отмечен каким-то великим страданием: скорее всего, его мучали и пытали, чтобы вынудить участвовать в этом. Но все-таки он был настоящим, единственным, кто смотрел только на нее и не оборачивался на сияющую фигуру, стоящую словно бы над всем миром. Иногда она заводила с ним тихий, откровенный разговор об этом заключении, и Сириус, глядя на нее темными, живыми глазами, говорил, что сделал бы все, лишь бы она была счастлива. Лили ему верила. </p><p>— Я могу тебе доверять? — спросила она его через несколько дней после прихода Джеймса. В ее теле жили холод и боль, и Сириус перенимал у нее эти чувства. Он выглядел несчастным, но вскинул голову с безграничной надеждой, услышав ее голос. Он сидел на ее кровати, держа в руках чашку с дымящимся чаем, который ему принесла хмурая эльфийка. Он выглядел нездоровым, его волосы, когда-то гладкие и мягкие, спутанными прядями обрамляли вытянувшееся бледное лицо. Щетину он не сбривал, поэтому походил на потерянного бездомного, не знающего, что ему делать с внезапным теплом. Сириус смотрел на нее, и Лили видела все его чувства, которые, подобно солнечным лучам, чуть развевали ауру его печали.  </p><p>Сириус любил ее. Впрочем, она давно это знала: сложно было не заметить особенное тепло в его взгляде, его поддержку и готовность быть рядом. Но они были друзьями, товарищами, и Блэк слишком уважал и любил Джеймса, чтобы встать на пути его чувств. Лили никогда не давала ему ни надежды, ни знака, она хотела сохранить их дружбу, которую ценила очень высоко, — она любила одного Джеймса, возможно, любила его намного дольше, чем могла представить, и не могла помыслить, что кто-то другой будет рядом с ней. </p><p>Однако сейчас, потеряв все, чувства Сириуса, видимо, продолжавшие жечь его сердце после ее возвращения, появились перед ней в ином свете. Блэк, в отличие от Северуса, был предан и отдан только ей, и в нем она видела свое спасение.</p><p>Ей было жаль его, ведь он не знал об истинных мыслях, что тревожили ее разум. Та Лили, которой она больше не хотела быть, не могла использовать чувства своего друга ради достижения своих целей. Но та Лили умерла. Женщина, что стояла посреди этой комнаты, наполненной заколдованной мебелью и окрашенной в успокаивающие тона, не была ею.</p><p>
  <i>Он тоже на их стороне. Он скрывает от меня правду. Я должна помнить об этом.</i>
</p><p>— Ты можешь мне доверять, — тихо сказал Сириус.</p><p>Лили подошла к нему. Она слышала, как шелестит подол ее платья, как тянутся за ней ее вечные спутники. Свет ночников стал немного тусклее, фонарь мигнул и почти погас, но волшебный огонь в нем выровнялся. Блэк этого не заметил, завороженный ее приближением. </p><p>Она быстро анализировала все, что произошло с ней. Вероятность того, что Гарри жив, была, и она не могла умереть, пока не получила бы подтверждения этого рокового приговора. Нужно было выбираться, идти прямиком к Дамблдору — для этого ей нужен был кто-то, кто мог бы помочь. Сириус. Она могла его обмануть.</p><p>— Тогда помоги мне выбраться, — она остановилась перед ним и положила свою тяжелую руку на его плечо. </p><p>— Это невозможно, — привычно ответил он. </p><p>— Я не могу здесь больше находиться, — зашептала она. Все, что она копила в себе, она старалась вдавить в его тело. Сириус смотрел ей в глаза, и его собственный взгляд становился пустым и неосмысленным, будто пьяным. Его рот задрожал. — Уведи меня отсюда. </p><p>— Ты не сможешь преодолеть барьер. </p><p>— Но ты преодолеваешь его. Как?</p><p>Он чуть покачнулся.</p><p>— Есть определенные места, через которые можно пройти, узнав заклинание. Но оно не сработает, если его произнесешь ты. Он не хочет тебя выпускать.</p><p>— Почему он не хочет? — Лили наклонилась вперед. Сириус вздрогнул, его пальцы разжались, и чашка с чаем упала на пол. Горячая вода выплеснулась ему на колени, и он зашипел от боли. Его глаза заблестели, взгляд перестал быть осмысленным.</p><p>— Они хотят держать тебя тут, потому что считают опасной. </p><p><i>Он ничего не понимает. Он не сможет помочь. Но мне нужны его силы, тогда я сама смогла бы сломать эту магию. Нужно все, до капли.</i><br/>«Но он мой друг. Джеймс бы ни за что не согласился на это»<br/><i>Но Джеймс погиб. Погиб из-за того, что мы так полагались на наших друзей. Волдеморт захватил все вокруг, а Сириус здесь, и он прекратил бороться. Почему он не борется, почему он так слаб, если он не отвернулся от нас, как остальные? Единственное, что удерживает его здесь, — это его чувства. Такие же, как у Северуса. Но мне не нужны эти чувства, мне нужно лишь выбраться отсюда, чтобы узнать, жив ли Гарри.</i></p><p>Она стала сильнее за это время. Она могла достигать целей — та энергия, что копилась в ней, перестала быть давящей и подчинилась. Лили ощутила, как напряглось плечо Сириуса, когда она вцепилась в него пальцами. Перед глазами у нее все потемнело, она на мгновение опустила ресницы, а когда вновь их подняла, то все вокруг изменилось. Будто бы невидимый заслон был поднят, и все потустороннее, черное, склизкое и жадное ринулось к ним со всех сторон. Она видела, как тени обретают плоть и тянутся к Сириусу, словно костлявые руки, как по окнам ползет морозный узор, а за ее собственной спиной оживает смутный силуэт. Невидимое тело прижалось к ее собственному, и она — Лили Поттер, добрая и светлая, всегда стоящая на выбранном пути и готовая ценой своей жизни защищать своих любимых — мягко упала в объятия этих фигур. Она ничего больше не осознавала. </p><p>— Расскажи мне все, Сириус, — ее рука — или больше не ее рука? — обхватила его шею. — Я сама сломаю эту клетку. Мне хватит сил — я знаю, как ими управлять. </p><p>Но она не знала. </p><p>— Что ты будешь делать, если выберешься? — слабо спросил Сириус. Он еще держался: его чистая кровь, его глубинная магия поддерживали в нем жизнь и волю. Лили — это была уже не она, это был кто-то иной, взявший над ней власть в ту самую секунду, когда она решила использовать Блэка, — давила на него той мощью, той способностью вытягивать жизненную силу, которой не было в ее собственном теле, и с каждой секундой она становилась сильней.  </p><p>«Кто ты?»<br/><i>Кто я?</i></p><p>— Ты мой единственный оставшийся друг, Сириус. Я останусь с тобой, если ты захочешь.</p><p>— Да, да, я хочу... Но разве это возможно — чтобы ты выбралась? Дамблдор отпустит тебя и сам...</p><p>— Он никогда меня не отпустит, — шептала она ему на ухо. Сириус закрыл глаза, словно инстинктивно пытаясь закрыться, спрятаться, а Лили смотрела перед собой, в один из темных углов, где появился домовик, видимо, испуганный сменившейся атмосферой. Он смотрел на нее большими голубыми глазами, блестящими, будто стекло, а потом странно покачнулся. Лили чувствовала, как течет во все стороны ее собственная магия и как несчастный домовик мучается, не понимая, что происходит... А потом падает на пол, так и не донеся о произошедшем своему господину.</p><p>— Ты меня любишь, Сириус?</p><p>— Да, да, конечно...</p><p>— Хорошо, — она склонила голову и поцеловала его. Ей было неприятно и обидно делать это, но той сущности, что теперь владела ее телом и помыслами, было все равно. Сириус дернулся, и из него хлынула энергия, горячая и пульсирующая, состоящая из чистого света и радости. Эта сила питала ее, будто солнечное тепло. Когда Лили отстранилась, она почувствовала, как в ее теле вновь загорелась магия, которой только и нужна была искра огня, чтобы снова воспылать. — Помоги мне выбраться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она не была безумной. Просто для нее все изменилось.<p>Лили уже плохо помнила мир таким, каким он был в те времена, когда она была <i>по-настоящему</i> живой, но, оказавшись на холодном каменном крыльце, часть ее ужаснулась. Перед глазами все плыло, но взгляд цеплял низкие, густые облака, хватающиеся за высокие ели и виснувшие на них грязным туманом, рыхлую почву, в которой постоянно что-то копошилось, и серые тени, окружающие этот дом, будто клубы дыма: в этих тенях вырастали фигуры животных и людей, они, словно зеркала, воспроизводили все, что их касалось. Лили видела собак, птиц, каких-то маленьких человечков, махающих руками, а потом ее взору предстал высокий гордый олень, напоминающий ей о дорогом Патронусе. Этот дымный Патронус двинулся к ней, преодолевая магический барьер, но растаял, стоило ей протянуть руку.</p><p>Этот мир умирал, и в нем она видела только губительные краски, призрачные подробности и мертвые, потерянные частицы. Она ступила на землю, и по ее телу прошла дрожь: все вокруг сопротивлялось ее движению вперед, ее напору. Низко опустив голову, она смотрела только перед собой, туда, куда указал ей Сириус. Она шла к своей цели, едва переставляя босые, исцарапанные ноги, и рядом с ней струился волшебный туман, отражающий ее саму. Страшная женщина пыталась преградить ей дорогу, но Лили не могла остановиться сейчас: она долго ждала и много отдала за эту единственную возможность вырваться отсюда.</p><p>У нее были силы. Она забрала у Сириуса Блэка все, что могла, и не хотела даже думать, кем она стала теперь. Ей страшно было смотреть на свое отражение, потому что то черное пятно в груди, которое управляло ей, контролировало ее, разрослось и заполонило собой все.</p><p>«Я — настоящее зло. Я почти убила Сириуса. Я должна умереть»<br/><i>Я сделала все, что нужно было. Я должна жить, я должна идти вперед. Если Гарри еще жив, я найду его, а если нет, то не позволю Волдеморту держать меня здесь и дальше.</i></p><p>Ее глаза почти ослепли: чем меньше они видели, тем сильнее в ее разум проникали образы чудовищ, ползущих за ней из леса, тянущихся из-под земли и вылезающих из колючих крон. Они хрипели и кричали, будто вопрошая, отчего они не оживают и остаются ужасными силами в Запретном Лесу, и избавиться от них было невозможно. Она наконец поняла, почему этот лес называется Запретным: он скрывал в себе зло, мрак и страх, которые были на деле силами гораздо более страшными и опасными, нежели пауки и кентавры. В этом лесу что-то умирало, что-то злилось: там, в чаще, от которой Лили шла прочь, жил словно сам дьявол, и каждый шаг прочь сопровождался его тяжелым, отравляющим взглядом. </p><p>Она подошла к барьеру. Сириус много ей рассказал, иногда перемешивая полезные факты со страстным бредом, и она знала, что собой представляет этот купол. Изобретение хитрое и почти невероятное. Где-то сбоку, среди деревьев, плотно закрывающих подход к особняку с Леса, рос дуб, на котором гнездились лукотрусы. Среди них безумный смотритель Хогвартса поселил гибрида паука и лукотруса, чья паутина обладала поистине удивительными свойствами: она, подобно магии лукотрусов, могла создавать коконы и защитные укрепления, которыми эти уродливые деревянные человечки оберегали свои территории. Паутина этого паука питалась магией и создавала крепкую сеть, контролируемую этим монстром и способную захватывать тех, кому не повезло на него наткнуться. Сириус сказал, что гибрид вылезает из укрытия сразу же, как только кто-то прикасается к его паутине в неправильном месте: инстинкты акромантула невозможно было обмануть.</p><p>Впрочем, Лили не собиралась. У нее было не так уж много времени и сил, она могла только идти, надеясь, что у нее получится сотворить с этим барьером то же, что и с магией Сириуса: впитать ее всю до капли в свое тело, срастить с собой и приказать повиноваться.</p><p>Перед ней мерцал едва заметный волшебный туман, чуть отливающий лиловым сиянием. За ним продолжался лес, но деревья росли реже, и среди их голых веток можно было разглядеть громаду Хогвартса, нависающего над этим проклятым местом, подобно исполинской горе. Огни его окон были похожи на звезды, и на мгновение Лили замешкалась. На секунду она скинула с себя парчовый занавес чужой воли, обернулась на особняк, от которого так и разило промозглым ужасом. Стоило ли?..</p><p>
  <i>Иди. Иди.</i>
</p><p>Она послушно приблизилась к стене почти вплотную, думая лишь о том, что происходило с ней. Она подняла руку: черный рукав ее платья был подобен лоскуту черной гнилой кожи. Она ощущала его так и мечтала избавиться от него, но в то же время осознавала, что это не платье стесняет ее — кожа была ей противна, потому что она чернела и рыхлилась на глазах, как будто отображая деяния ее души.</p><p>Лили подняла руку. Сомнения одолевали ее, но, стоило ей коснуться чистой магии, как они вдруг испарились. В нее хлынула сила, едва не разорвавшая ее: волосы подхватил неистовый ветер, платье затрепетало вокруг ее ног. Свет, хлынувший из того места, где она прикоснулась, ослепил; она подумала, что умрет сейчас, потому что темная сущность в ее груди вдруг отступила, дернулась назад, и снова Лили — настоящая Лили — оказалась в этом Лесу. И этот свет вдруг начал пропускать ее, начал трещать и визжать, а где-то вдалеке раздался дикий рев. Это ее не остановило, наоборот, ее рука начала проваливаться за границу этого барьера, выходить <i>наружу</i>.</p><p>Под ее ногами струилась черная густая жидкость, которая вместе с ней оказывалась за границей. Каждое движение открывало дорогу тому, что было тут заперто, и Лили не могла помешать этому — все это вместе с ней выливалось прочь. И вдруг — секундная вспышка — барьер треснул, и она оказалась снаружи. Воздух будто бы стал иным на вкус, когда она вдохнула его полной грудью. Под ее ногами оказалась иная земля, еще не обагренная злом, шаг ее стал легче, и она, пошатываясь и глядя только вперед, двинулась между деревьями. Сухая трава, мертвые листья и ветки царапали ее ноги еще больше, но боли она не чувствовала: ее тело не чувствовало ничего, кроме тяжести. </p><p><i>Я должна найти Дамблдора. Я должна дойти до него.</i><br/>«Он убьет меня, у меня нет ни шанса»<br/><i>Если Гарри и Джеймс мертвы, то и мне жить незачем. Но если Волдеморт стоит за этим всем. Я должна попытаться отомстить...</i><br/>«А если я ошибаюсь?»<br/><i>Я увижу, что скрывается в Хогвартсе, и сразу пойму, было это ошибкой или нет. В любом случае, ложь будет разрушена.</i></p><p>Деревья расступились, и она оказалась на поляне перед замком. Его свет был единственным, что нарушало эту темноту, из которой она, подобно лесным чудищам, медленно вылезала. Не так уж много окон сияло чистым золотым огнем этой ночью, но даже в этом мраке Лили смогла увидеть Башню Гриффиндора, ее второй дом. Вид массивного камня, древнего и таинственного, придал ей сил. Она пошла вперед, вглядываясь в очертания замка: там, среди башен, галерей и высоких стен появилось что-то, чего она никогда не видела ранее. Только подойдя почти к самому главному входу, она увидела, что ночная мгла, сжавшись в размытый образ огромного ящера, обвивает Хогвартс. Внутри этого силуэта что-то пульсировало и билось — настоящее сердце.</p><p>Лили знала, что ей не стоит даже пытаться притрагиваться своей энергией к этому всемогущему творению. Она была крошечной рядом с громадой Хогвартса, ее сердце и вовсе не билось почти, в то время как сердце этого замка продолжало отбивать свой ритм, питая школу магией, дающей ей возможность вечно стоять в этом живописном месте.</p><p>Лили обернулась. Ничего нельзя было разглядеть в кромешной тьме за ее спиной, но впереди, в замке, горел ясный свет. </p><p>
  <i>Я вышла. Я справилась.</i>
</p><p>Возможно, Дамблдор уже знал о ее появлении. Он мог появиться тут с минуты на минуту, и нельзя было просто стоять, отдавая ему возможность вновь одолеть ее. Ее тянуло внутрь, в родной Хогвартс, от которого вовсе не веяло силой Волдеморта, который был точно таким же, как и несколько лет назад, когда она покидала его рано утром на лодке, глядя на то, как медленно отдаляется волшебная школа. </p><p>Лили ступила на первую ступеньку, и ничего не произошло. Молния не поразила ее, и это придало ей еще большей уверенности в правильности этого пути.</p><p>«Я не хочу никого убивать. Я хочу лишь знать правду»<br/><i>Хогвартс не может покориться Волдеморту, но люди в нем могут. Если Темный Лорд захватил их, то я обречена и все, что я люблю, уже в его власти. Я должна бороться против него столько, сколько смогу, прежде чем, наконец, успокоиться.</i></p><p>Было тихо. Ни звука не доносилось изнутри замка. Лили не знала, сколько сейчас времени, потому что время давно уже перестало существовать для нее. Она просто шла, ощущая, как тянется за ней шлейф губительной силы. </p><p>Внутри ничего не изменилось. Она плохо запомнила замок в тот момент, когда сбила дверь с петель одним лишь желанием и ушла на поиски Джеймса, но сейчас она могла разглядывать знакомые стены, лестницы, портреты. Она знала это место не так хорошо, как ее дорогие Мародеры, но ненамного хуже: она помнила, где гуляла с друзьями, где учила уроки, где целовалась с Джеймсом, когда тот смог ее наконец уговорить... Это было лучшим местом на земле, и только их семейный дом в Годриковой Впадине мог с ним соперничать.</p><p>«Разве может зло жить здесь?»<br/><i>Я должна идти. Нельзя поддаваться чарам. Они только этого и ждут.</i></p><p>Она все поднималась и поднималась, а навстречу ей никто не выходил. Иногда она замечала на полу то тут, то там странных насекомых, напоминающих улиток: те медленно ползли по своим делам, не обращая на нее внимания. Лишь пару раз ей повстречались привидения, но те не пожелали ни разговаривать с ней, ни даже смотреть на нее: они сразу же исчезали в стенах, освобождая ей путь.</p><p>Пару раз она ловила свое отражение в оконных стеклах или начищенных до блеска щитах, но тут же отворачивалась. Она не хотела себя видеть: ее волосы, ранее напоминавшие огонь, сейчас походили на кровь, струящуюся по спине. Лесные монстры остались снаружи, но за ней в замок пробрался кто-то иной, кто-то быстрый, стучащий маленькими ножками по полу: он бежал за ней, иногда мелькая черной тенью где-то сбоку. Его присутствие раздражало, и это раздражение уничтожало все восхищение Хогвартсом.</p><p>Только раз на пути к директорскому кабинету Лили встретила ученика. Это был староста Когтеврана, и он куда-то очень спешил. Он словно бы и не заметил ее, остановившуюся в тени каменной статуи, а потом, поднявшись вверх на пару ступенек, вдруг заозирался. Его лицо было искривлено паникой, в руках мгновенно появилась волшебная палочка. Никого не увидев, парень убежал, и его шаги еще долго звенели в вечерней тишине.</p><p>Волшебная палочка. Лили не думала о ней, даже не вспоминала. Она могла забрать палочку Сириуса, но тогда ей не нужен был кусочек дерева, чтобы ее магия обрела форму, — достаточно было одного желания. Она не представляла, нужна ли палочка ей теперь: она шла к Дамблдору не воевать, не биться с ним, она бы просто не смогла...</p><p><i>Я должна получить правду любой ценой.</i><br/>«Нельзя делать поспешных выводов. Я пугаю людей, я сотворила ужасное с Сириусом. Может, Дамблдор был прав... Вдруг Волдеморт не смог дотянуться до Хогвартса?»<br/><i>Он держал меня в этом доме, он скрывал от меня правду и подсылал ко мне фальшивого Джеймса. Он действовал в соответствии со своим представлением о том, что должно было происходить, — для меня это было пыткой. Дамблдор никогда бы не обрек меня на подобное. Нет, нельзя верить.</i></p><p>Она дошла до горгулий, снедаемая противоречиями. Здесь, в Хогвартсе, любая чернота меркла, но ее было так много в ее душе, что она никогда не отступала окончательно. Лили чувствовала дрожь в своем теле и напряжение в мышцах: ту силу, что она взяла у Сириуса, она потратила на борьбу с барьером, и теперь, оказавшись почти у цели, она слабела. Ноги начинали ей отказывать, в руках копилось тяжелое ощущение падения — за окном она видела медленное движение волшебной сущности, которая бунтовала против вторжения в замок. Она защищала Хогвартс и гнала прочь любую опасность — Лили была опасна сейчас.</p><p>«Я не смогу. Не смогу»</p><p>Горгульи были прямо перед ней.</p><p>«Я должна. Он там. Пусть он убьет меня, но лишь бы узнать... Если Волдеморт сделал все это, то пусть он поймет, что ему никогда не одолеть меня и то, что я храню...»</p><p>И вдруг горгульи разошлись в стороны, и в коридор выступил мальчик. Лили замерла в том месте, где стояла, глядя на него. Она не узнала его сначала, он лишь показался ей смутно знакомым, а потом в ее памяти вновь возник тот день, когда она пришла к Джеймсу, оторвав его от компании школьников. Этот ребенок был там; она взглянула в его чистое белое лицо, в его серые глаза, скользнувшие взглядом по коридору и остановившиеся на ее фигуре, отметила серебро его волос...</p><p>Она узнала его. Она видела лишь одного человека с такой внешностью, пусть даже это было достаточно давно: он был запоминающимся и обладающим свойством всплывать во всех историях о Лорде Волдеморте. </p><p>Но этот мальчик в коридоре определенно не был Люциусом Малфоем. Это был юнец, похожий на него лицом, будто две капли воды, — еще один представитель этой падшей чистокровной семьи, отдавшейся на милость Волдеморту.</p><p>Это был один из будущих Пожирателей Смерти. Дамблдор бы никогда не позволил таким детям учиться здесь. Значит... Значит она была права. Хогвартс утерян. Хогвартс принадлежит Волдеморту.</p><p>— Вы чего-то... — он не успел договорить фразу, когда она уже оказалась рядом с ним. Вся ее боль, вся обида и гнев обрушились на этого мальчишку: Лили ощутила лишь, как сжались ее пальцы на его шее и как мальчишка вскрикнул, когда она прижала его к стене. Он царапал ногтями ее руку, оставляя кровоточащие полосы, но ничего не мог сделать — кровь на ее руке была холодной.</p><p>— Кто ты?</p><p>Он хрипел, его серые глаза не могли сфокусировать взгляд. Глупо было требовать от него ответа, когда он задыхался и его жизнь медленно переходила в ее тело, наполняя его новыми силами. Лили чуть разжала пальцы, давая мальчику вздохнуть. </p><p>— Кто ты? — повторила она свой вопрос, глядя в большие и испуганные глаза мальчишки. Капилляры в них полопались и снежный белок посерел, пронизанный кровавыми ниточками. </p><p>— Ты — Малфой?</p><p>— Д-да, — с трудом прохрипел он. Его взгляд медленно становился более осмысленным. Лили мгновенно выбила из его руки палочку, когда мальчишка постарался ее выхватить. Она смотрела на него и думала, что ей делать с ним. Это был Малфой — все было потеряно. Война была проиграна, и ей казалось, что этот ребенок тому виной. Не было смысла больше оставаться здесь, ни в чем не было смысла: она не могла бороться; единственной мыслью в ее голове осталась мысль о возмездии, о мести Волдеморту. Ей бы хватило сил подняться по лестнице и хотя бы постараться напасть на того, кто носил теперь имя Альбуса Дамблдора, так жестоко обманывая и мучая ее. Она могла забрать силы у этого Малфоя, такого же чистокровного, как и Сириус, — может, этих сил бы хватило, чтобы нанести вред или... убить?</p><p>— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Гарри Поттере? — спросила она, желая осуществить последнее свое стремление. Если Гарри погиб, то Волдеморт наверняка сообщил об этом всему миру, провозглашая, что отныне никто не сможет противостоять ему. Малфои были близки ему, любой из них знал бы об этой громкой новости.</p><p>«А кто этот Малфой? Едва ли это сын Люциуса. Племянник?»<br/><i>Нет никакой разницы в том, кем он приходится Люциусу. Он — Малфой, один из моих врагов, один из тех, кто является опорой Волдеморту.</i></p><p>— Знаю, — выдохнул мальчик. Он стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене. Напряженный, напуганный и полный того же темного страдания, что и все остальные. Он ослабевал так же быстро, краска уходила с его щек, а глаза становились тусклыми. </p><p>— Гарри Поттер жив?</p><p>— Жив.</p><p>Лили замерла. Это слово прозвучало, подобно грому в ясном небе. Она не могла поверить в то, что сказанное — правда: надежда пробудилась внутри нее и осветила беспросветный мрак, который клубился за ее спиной. Ее рука невольно сжалась на шее Малфоя, вновь прижав его к стене.</p><p>Она не верила ему, но потом в ее сердце что-то произошло. Будто бы ей стало теплее: в этом мире будто бы снова зажегся огонь, к которому она шла.</p><p>Жив... Жив. Жив! Она это почувствовала, словно это ощущение столько времени просто ждало, когда она его примет.</p><p>— Где он? В Хогвартсе?! — ее голос стал почти рычанием, отчаянным вопрошающим криком. Мальчик уставился на нее, а потом вдруг лихорадочно замотал головой.</p><p>— Нет, нет, — просипел он. — Нет, он очень далеко. </p><p>— Где?!</p><p>— Он в... Я не знаю, как называется это место.</p><p>«Возможно, Волдеморт держит моего Гарри у себя, чтобы узнать, чем тот мог быть опасен для него. Волдеморт — настоящий безумец, я должна спешить. Если есть хоть призрачный шанс, что Гарри можно спасти...»<br/><i>Нужно забрать Малфоя. Он должен знать дорогу. Я смогу забирать его силы еще какое-то время... А он может быть хорошим пленником, Малфои ведь не разбрасываются своей кровью.</i></p><p>Она сжала руку на его горле, выжимая еще каплю жизни, а потом, схватив за волосы, оттащила в сторону.</p><p>— Ты знаешь дорогу, — она потащила его прочь от кабинета Дамблдора. Она ощущала волнение, возбуждение и опасение. За ней будто бы наблюдали, и это ей мешало. Нужно было нестись вперед, каждая клеточка ее тела стремилась к этому. Ее сила пульсировала, — к тому месту, где они держат Гарри Поттера? </p><p>— Я... — мальчишка уже почти потерял сознание. Он с трудом говорил, его глаза бессмысленно моргали, а ноги заплетались. — ...я знаю...</p><p>— Отведи меня туда, — Лили стремительно удалялась от кабинета директора, двигаясь к лестницам. Она знала лишь один способ быстро покинуть Хогвартс: на метлах. Она была уверена, что у нее получится их призвать: сила этого ребенка помогала ей вновь ощущать собственное могущество. Она двигалась в направлении Астрономической Башни. </p><p>— Я не могу... — он пытался остановить ее, но ему не хватало сил справиться с ее мощью. — Стой!</p><p>— Я убью тебя, если ты не сможешь показать мне дорогу, — жестко отозвалась Лили. Она больше не ощущала себя собой, она вся состояла из одного упрямого, непоколебимого желания добраться до Гарри любой ценой.</p><p>Мальчишка пытался вырваться, а потом поник. Он плелся за ней, словно не осознавая, куда они идут: иногда он чуть не падал, его приходилось хватать за руку и тянуть за собой. Лили старалась ограничить свое влияние на него, чтобы тот не умер, но ей самой нужны были силы, чтобы идти вперед. Она знала, что за ней уже погоня: в воздухе она ощутила шевеление, быстрое и стремительное движение в ее сторону. Дамблдор или кто бы то ни был бежал следом, нельзя было медлить: она ускорила шаг, и вскоре они уже были почти у Астрономической Башни — единственной башни с подходящей смотровой площадкой.</p><p>— Кто ты такая? — слабым голосом спросил у нее мальчишка, когда они подошли к лестницам, ведущим на крышу. Лили лишь отмахнулась: она не желала с ним разговаривать. Она не желала его убивать, ей просто нужна была дорога.</p><p>В ее пустой, страшной жизни наконец появилась настоящая цель.</p><p>На лестнице было темно и тихо. Лили отправила мальчишку вперед, а сама постаралась привести в равновесие ту бурю, что шумела в ее груди. Две ее сущности сошлись на одной точке — Гарри, — и, пока это было так, она могла ощущать себя почти цельной.</p><p>Сириус. Ей стало больно, впервые стало больно от этого ужасного воспоминания. Лили не могла вытерпеть этого — она ничего не могла сделать, контроль к ее истинному разуму возвращался так редко, что она с трудом могла хотя бы осознавать происходящее. Что-то неизведанное, равнодушное к чужой боли вело ее вперед, идя к цели по головам.</p><p>«Этот мальчик не виноват. Это ребенок. Я должна отпустить его»<br/><i>Это Малфой, а значит, он служит Волдеморту. Он знает, где держат Гарри: он один из них. Пожиратели смерти не щадят даже детей, даже младенцев. Разве это справедливо, что один из Малфоев спокойно учится в школе, в то время как мой Гарри не успел даже почувствовать вкус этой жизни...</i><br/>«Но этот ребенок не виноват, что так все сложилось. Я не хочу его убивать»<br/><i>Я не буду его убивать, я отпущу его, если он приведет меня к Гарри.</i><br/>«Он боится и слабнет. Он не долетит»</p><p>Она не успела обдумать этот спор, когда лестница вдруг озарилась ослепительным светом. Из стены на ступени выпрыгнул огромный сверкающий олень, преградивший дорогу. Малфой потянулся к нему, тяжело дыша: его лицо вдруг озарилось выражением блаженства, и Лили увидела, как с его плеч медленно соскользнула черная тень, изгнанная Патронусом.</p><p>— Лили, стой, — произнес олень голосом Джеймса. — Оставь его и остановись.</p><p> </p><p>«Это Джеймс»<br/><i>Это не Джеймс. Это самозванец.</i><br/>«Его Патронус точно такой же»<br/><i>Это ничего не значит. Этот самозванец хочет остановить меня. Он помогает Пожирателю Смерти, значит, он с ними заодно.</i></p><p>— Что делал Дамблдор? — спросила она у Малфоя, толкая его вперед, когда олень, сверкнув короной рогов, испарился. Мальчишка явно стал чувствовать себя лучше, он дернулся и проскочил вперед на несколько ступеней, прежде чем Лили вновь схватила его. Энтузиазм, разбуженный появлением Патронуса, быстро его покинул. Его узкое запястье, за которое она его держала, было красным из-за крепкой хватки.</p><p>— Он... — мальчишка медленно поднимался наверх. Ветер начинал сквозить по ногам: крыша была совсем близко, — ...он был занят воспоминаниями, работал с... Омутом Памяти.</p><p>Может ли быть так, чтобы Дамблдор не заметил ее побега? Если это было так, то удача улыбалась ей сегодня. Судьба сжалилась над ней и над ее несчастным сыном.</p><p>Они вышли на крышу. Тут было ветрено, и тьма была такой кромешной, что не было видно ни земли, ни леса. Только крошечный пятачок каменного пространства, озаренного синим фонарем, можно было разглядеть. Лили вдохнула резкий холодный воздух, подтянула мальчишку к самому краю Башни. Бросив взгляд вниз, в эту бездонную пропасть, она ощутила, как на самом ее дне копошатся те мерзкие твари, как блестят их слепые глаза, клацают гнилые зубы... Хогвартс был в опасности, какая-то беда шла к нему, раз вокруг него расплодилось столько этих страхов.</p><p>— Метла, — позвала она, крепко держа Малфоя за руку. Тот вяло пытался освободиться: в отличие от Сириуса, мальчишка сопротивлялся, отторгал ее. Вмешательство Патронуса придало ему сил, но их было мало, очень мало. Лили скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, как где-то в воздух взмыла метла и полетела к ней, прорезая ночную мглу. </p><p>— Зачем вам нужен Гарри Поттер? — мальчишка дернул свою руку и почти осел на пол, опираясь о бортик. Он был таким белым, что едва ли не светился.</p><p>— Расскажи про место, где его держат, — Лили не обратила внимания на его вопрос. — И не лги мне: я сильнее тебя.</p><p>— Его... — Малфой опустил лицо, и голос его дрожал. — Его держат... в доме... рядом с поместьем, и там... там...</p><p>Метле не хватило пары мгновений. Она уже свистела где-то совсем рядом, когда дверь на крышу открылась и на площадку выскочил взъерошенный Джеймс. Он дышал, как загнанный зверь, волосы его топорщились во все стороны, а очки съехали на бок. Изо рта у него вырывался пар, когда он безумным взглядом глядел на Лили и ее пленника.</p><p>— Стой, — сипло произнес он, поднимая палочку. — Стой.</p><p>Лили подняла руку. Ей не нужно было делать многого, чтобы убить его. Малфой был слаб и не смог бы помешать, а ей всего лишь нужно было направить эту силу к Джеймсу и приблизиться к нему. Но она не двигалась, глядя на него: он стоял, такой отважный, безрассудный, пришедший сюда в одиночку, — он был так похож на настоящего Джеймса.</p><p>— Куда ты хочешь уйти?</p><p>— Подальше от вас всех, — ответила Лили. — Этот мальчишка сказал, что мой Гарри жив, что он знает, где его искать, — я склонна верить ему, чем вам.</p><p>Джеймс смотрел на нее круглыми глазами. Он судорожно вздохнул, а потом перевел взгляд на Малфоя. Тот уже почти осел на пол, его рука, которую Лили продолжала сжимать, была холодной.</p><p>— Пойдем со мной к Дамблдору, — мягко попросил ее Джеймс. — Он придумает что-нибудь. Он сможет тебе все объяснить.</p><p>— Мне не нужно ничего объяснять! — она повысила голос. — Я знаю правду! Вы все — прислужники Волдеморта. В Хогвартсе работают и учатся Пожиратели смерти! Зачем вы держали меня здесь? Это Северус попросил? Или Волдеморт решил закончить начатое?</p><p>— Волдеморта здесь нет, поверь мне!</p><p>Он лгал ей в лицо, и она его ненавидела за это. Он думал, она не видит, как к Хогвартсу со всех сторон стекаются потоки этого мрака, как она — единственная, кого коснулась смерть — оказывается в его эпицентре. Он не видел фигуры Темного Лорда за своей спиной, не видел его глаз в отражении — этот человек ничего не знал о ней, но думал, что может ею управлять. Гнев и ярость поднялись в ее душе; Лили отпустила Малфоя и шагнула вперед. Даже если мальчишка солгал и Гарри мертв, она лучше оставит здесь два трупа, чем вновь позволит заковать себя и превратить в бездушную куклу. Она должна была побороть их ради Джеймса, ради Гарри.</p><p>Она шагнула вперед. Джеймс поднял палочку. Он был растерян, он не знал, как бороться с ней: видно, ему не было дано приказа убить ее.</p><p>«Но почему он так смотрит на меня? Его взгляд почти такой же, как у Сириуса и Джеймса»<br/><i>Я не знаю, кто скрывается за этой личиной, но ему единственному хватило наглости насмехаться над моей утратой. Кто бы это ни был — он заслуживает наказания, заслуживает того, чтобы я самолично сорвала с него эту маску.</i></p><p>— Стой! — он пытался остановить ее, но она продолжала приближаться. Его губы сжались, дыхание стало судорожным, а потом он вдруг произнес заклинание: — <i>Империо!</i></p><p>Тень чужой воли налетела на нее, но Лили была сильна в этот момент. Голос, молящий ее остановиться, не мог ей приказывать. К ней возвращалось все, что смог изгнать прекрасный Хогвартс: темные руки касались ее собственных, поднимали и управляли ими. Джеймс отступил, боль и беспомощность исказили его лицо.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — молил он, глядя на нее большими блестящими глазами. — Приди в себя. </p><p>Его палочка была направлена на нее, но у него не было сил, чтобы произнести решающее заклинание.</p><p>— Я не сумасшедшая, — Лили протянула к нему руку. Джеймс попытался увернуться, но его собственная тень, сжимающая его плечи, погубила его: он почти потянулся навстречу Лили, за которой стояли эти бесчисленные фигуры. В нем родилось что-то, желающее умереть: это отразилось в его зеленых, как трава, глазах, когда Лили сжала его горло. В нее почти привычным ощущением хлынула чужая сила, но на этот раз она была горькой и отчего-то от ее стремительного, бушующего потока хотелось плакать.</p><p>— Гарри! — крик прорезал ночную тишину, вынудив ее отвлечься на мгновение. Малфой, сидящий у бортика, пытался то ли доползти до них, то ли дотянуться хоть пальцем: его лицо казалось безумным, испуганным и озлобленным. Он ненавидел <i>ее</i> за то, что она прикасалась к этому человеку, который выглядел как Джеймс. В нем почти не осталось энергии, его руки дрожали, но Лили видела, как пульсирует новый поток силы в его теле, как он рвется наружу. Это напомнило ей о Сириусе, в котором она видела точно такой же бесконечный свет. Она чуть ослабила руки, прекратив душить лже-Джеймса.</p><p>Эта секунда решила все. Он, закрыв глаза, прошептал в пустоту заклинание, такое тихое, что его тут же унес ветер:</p><p>— <i>Легилименс...</i></p><p>Боль, невыносимая и слепая, вонзилась в разум Лили. Перед ее глазами замелькали кадры, похожие на грязевые кучи, на пыльные долины: там были вытянутые, равнодушные лица теней, заглядывающих в окна ее темницы, были скрипящие и скоблящиеся существа, прячущиеся по углам, были чудовища, которые вылезали из хлюпающей грязи, опирались на свои вывернутые локти и тащили свои изодранные тела прочь из Запретного Леса. Их пасти открывались, исторгая смрад, их тела были опухшими и синими — среди мешанины образов стояла она одна, высокая и рыжеволосая, несущая с собой только зло и неспособная исторгнуть из себя хоть луч света. В ее груди росло мертвое пятно, она видела, что вместо сердца там камень, бьющийся редко и неохотно. Она увидела себя и ужаснулась: это женщина была ожившим кошмаром, а вовсе не той Лили, которую все любили, которая ощущала покой в своем сердце.</p><p>«Нет»</p><p>Она отторгнула эту магию, и мир перевернулся. Ее понесло куда-то в другую сторону, навстречу ее собственным глазам: и вдруг она увидела себя сейчас, свое худое белое лицо, кровавые волосы и черный огонь в серых глазах. Она увидела Малфоя на полу, и он был совсем не таким, каким она видела его, — он был совсем, совсем другим... Перед ней неслись образы, и они пугали ее, потому что они были настоящими, они принадлежали тому миру, в котором и она жила когда-то. Лили увидела солнце, услышала смех, взлетела в воздух на метле, а потом оказалась в подземелье, за партой, а Северус Снейп стоял у доски и говорил что-то, говорил... А потом вдруг оказался рядом, и его лицо было близко — в нем отражалась такая гамма чувств, что она смутила ее. Это была преданность, преданность этому человеку, чьей шеи она до сих пор касалась...</p><p>Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Она закричала. Она оттолкнула его и начала отступать, схватившись за голову. Что-то в ее мозгу рвалось, трещало, ее сознание взрывалось, а чернота проникала в организм — ее хотелось выплевывать, выдирать с корнем, чтобы только избавить себя от ее присутствия. Лили абсолютно потерялась в этом мире, в своем сознании — она сходила с ума, и все для нее рвалось, умирало и возрождалось.</p><p>Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Она прижалась спиной к бортику, за которым начиналась темнота, в которой она уже привыкла существовать. Там, в этой темноте, было все, чего не было в человеке напротив. Лили посмотрела на него: тот уже тверже стоял на ногах, и Малфой каким-то чудом оказался рядом. Джеймс поддерживал его за пояс, помогая стоять, он прятал его за свою спину и смотрел на Лили настороженно и обеспокоенно. Он не боялся, не боялся. Он был так похож на Джеймса.</p><p>Его глаза были зелеными. Он был невысоким, а его лицо было таким же чистым и молодым, как и у Малфоя. Нет, это не был Джеймс — это никогда не был Джеймс. Лили смотрела на него и видела, наконец, его таким, каким он был на самом деле.</p><p>Это был Гарри Поттер. Ее сын, ее Гарри — и он стоял прямо тут, на этой крыше, нацелив на нее палочку и пряча за спину того, кого она чуть не убила. Она пыталась убить и его самого, <i>она душила своего Гарри.</i></p><p>
  <i>Это обман, это ловушка. Убей их, и тогда чары спадут. Гарри бы никогда не стал помогать Малфою...</i>
</p><p>Она повернула голову. Прямо за ее плечом существовала фигура, сотканная из тумана и темноты. У этой фигуры было белое костяное лицо, обтянутое последними лоскутами сухой кожи, рот у нее открывался, обнажая гнилые зубы, а язык был черным, длинным, как у змеи. Глаза этой фигуры горели алым огнем — это были глаза Лорда Волдеморта, Лили знала и помнила их. Они были последним, что она увидела, прежде чем умереть в Годриковой Впадине.</p><p>Она посмотрела на Гарри. Тот не знал, что ему делать, но он и не мог более ничего сделать. Он помог ей, он отогнал прочь ужасное влияние этой темной сущности, этого призрака, который мучил ее, тянул за собой в пропасть монстров и булькающего мрака. </p><p>Теперь она должна была помочь Гарри. Она должна была спасти его, как спасала всегда. Она была опасностью, она не могла противиться этому образу, нашептывающему ей на ухо ужасные вещи. Она должна была освободить Гарри от бремени видеть это и пытаться исправить, потому что она не могла изменить себя. Не могла.</p><p>— Мама? — позвал он ее и протянул к ней руки.</p><p>Она заплакала, и слезы потекли по ее лицу. Она любила его, так любила, она увидела его — ее заточение не было напрасным, потому что она узнала, что он жив, что он был рядом и что она может ему помочь. Он так страдал, когда она злилась на него, — Лили не могла обречь его на еще большие страдания. </p><p>— Гарри, — она коснулась своих обветренных губ и протянула к нему ладонь, надеясь, что этот поцелуй достигнет его щек. </p><p>А потом, когда фигура за ее спиной вновь начала тянуться к ней, шептать ей, а ее черные руки проникли в ее тело, Лили оперлась о бортик, высоко подняла голову и просто наклонилась назад. Она успела подумать, что ничего более легкого, чем этот толчок ногой, который прервал все их мучения, в ее жизни не было. Она перестала чувствовать что-либо, воздух превратился для нее в целый мир, его свист заполонил ее уши, а перед глазами стояло яркое золотое пятно — Хогвартс сиял...</p><p>А потом она умерла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Вдвоем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тихо, тихо.</p><p>Гарри сидел на полу, прижимаясь спиной к каменному бортику. Он тяжело и рвано дышал, пытаясь втянуть в свои легкие холодный, колючий воздух и будучи не в силах этого сделать: ему казалось, что его окружает острое, ранящее стекло, которое режет его глаза, заставляя слезы течь по щекам, а сердце — колотиться неистово и отчаянно. Он не слышал ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах; не видел ничего, кроме белого, как мел, лица Малфоя, который сидел перед ним, цепляясь за его плечи так крепко, будто шальной ветер мог подхватить Гарри и унести его прочь.</p><p>— Поттер, ну же, — Малфой встряхнул его. Голова Гарри мотнулась и чуть ударилась о камень: это отрезвило, но шок и апатия продолжали жечь его внутренности. Гарри знал, что происходящее реально, что это не сон и не иллюзия и там, за его спиной, раскрывается черная пропасть, живое олицетворение его собственного ужаса, в который он так часто погружался. Но сейчас нельзя было тонуть в нем, нельзя — стоило только вернуться на ту скользкую дорожку, и никакие зелья не вытащили бы его обратно. Он должен был держаться здесь, на высоте из холода, мороза и ветра, иначе его внутреннее равновесие, худой мир с самим собой были бы разрушены.</p><p>— Драко? — он посмотрел на него. Малфой тут же подался вперед. Скудного освещения не хватало, чтобы сделать четкими черты его лица, но Гарри было достаточно и того, что он видел сквозь пелену слез, которые текли у него по щекам. — Драко, отпусти.</p><p>Малфой покачал головой, и его руки еще сильней впились в плечи Гарри. </p><p>— Успокойся, — его левая рука передвинулась на шею юноши. Она была теплой и скользкой, но такой живой и надежной, что Гарри невольно доверился ей. Вопреки всему он ощутил, что защищен, что никакие демоны, черные монстры и грязные тени, которые на пару секунд проникли в его разум вместе с заклятием Легилименс, не могут добраться до него. </p><p>— Мне нужно... туда, вниз, — просипел Гарри, не владея своим пересохшим горлом. Малфой испуганно вздрогнул и покачал головой. Большой палец его руки коснулся щеки гриффиндорца и мягко вытер слезу, холодившую кожу.</p><p>— Нет, не нужно.</p><p>Гарри дернулся, но Драко удержал его. Он попытался притянуть его ближе, но Гарри отшатнулся, кинулся в сторону, пытаясь расцепить хватку тонких пальцев, сжимающих его плечи. Он бился и пихался, и ему казалось, что от этого зависит его жизнь, но потом силы покинули юношу, и Гарри обнаружил себя сжавшимся в комочек, содрогающимся от приступов слез и кашля и жмущимся к Малфою, который продолжал тратить свою последнюю энергию — он ведь и сам пострадал — на то, чтобы удержать его на месте и не дать совершить ошибку. Он был единственным, что помогало Гарри не терять себя в мешанине чувств, которая захватывала его: все эмоции, ощущения, которые были ему доступны, пытались свести его с ума.</p><p>— Пойдем отсюда, пойдем к Дамблдору...</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри уперся рукой в грудь слизеринца. Он несколько раз быстро моргнул, пытаясь согнать с лица несчастное, стыдливое выражение. Он знал, что ему нужно спуститься, — вдруг она была жива, вдруг ее безмерной силы хватило, чтобы спастись... Волшебники могли летать и без метел, и Гарри не хотел терять даже крошечную надежду, что его мать — настоящая, та, которую он ждал и которая явилась ему лишь несколько минут назад, — по-прежнему с ним. — Мне нужно к ней, Драко, отпусти...</p><p>— Это опасно...</p><p>— Я должен ее увидеть! — Гарри повысил голос, и его крик моментально исчез в холодном ветре. Малфой не двигался и смотрел на него круглыми темными глазами. Он не был похож на себя: в его лице не было ни капли упрямства, высокомерия, манерности — всего, что составляло его облик даже в самые отчаянные моменты. Его лицо осунулось, стало острей и четче, руки дрожали от напряжения, а волосы были растрёпаны. Он был обеспокоен, напуган и обессилен.</p><p>Гарри слишком давно не видел Драко так близко, не ощущал крепкого объятия и не слышал страха в его твердом голосе. Он совсем забыл это ощущение, и сейчас к его сумасшествию примешивалась странная растерянность, неверие в то, что Малфой не испарится через мгновение.</p><p>Но Драко не исчезал, он продолжал сидеть рядом, прижимаясь к нему теплым боком и глядя полным сострадания и сочувствия взглядом. Он... понимал, что произошло. Очередной секрет был раскрыт, но Гарри не было до этого дела. </p><p>— Ладно, — вдруг сказал Малфой. Он сглотнул и, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги. Порыв ветра тут же раздул полы его мантии, раскинув их в стороны. Светлые волосы трепыхались на ветру: несколько легких, тонких прядей постоянно лезли ему в глаза. — Ладно, давай спустимся. Я иду с тобой.</p><p>Он протянул Гарри руку. Тот ухватился за его ладонь и поднялся. Стоять было тяжело: тело ломило, мышцы были сведены упругими судорогами. Голова кружилась: последствия заклинания, насильственного вторжения в чужой, защищенный разум до сих пор не исчезли, и Гарри не был уверен в том, что ему хватит сил пройти по тысяче лестниц, чтобы оказаться у подножия Астрономической Башни. Эта короткая схватка выпила у него все силы, и ему оставалось только гордиться Малфоем, который стоял на ногах чуть ровнее, чем он, хотя еще пять минут назад Гарри ощущал себя способным биться и защищать слизеринца, пряча его за своей спиной.</p><p>Слезы высохли. Холод пробирал до костей, и Гарри дрожал, не зная, что же теперь делать. Когда он бежал сюда, едва не потеряв по дороге Карту Мародеров, с помощью которой, как всегда, наблюдал за Драко в пустеющей гриффиндорской гостиной, он ни о чем не думал, ему не нужен был план или идея. Но сейчас, встретившись с последствиями своего инстинктивного, естественного желания спасти Малфоя, он растерялся.</p><p>Юноша боялся спускаться туда, вниз.</p><p>— Метла, — сказал вдруг Малфой, потянув Гарри за локоть в сторону. Там, в тени каменного бортика, лежала старая Комета, одна из тех метел, что хранились в чулане и использовались для занятий полетами у первых курсов. </p><p>— Откуда она тут взялась? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. Он понял, что Драко до сих пор держит его за руку, крепко сжимая холодные пальцы, и это придало ему сил. Гарри глубоко вздохнул: ему приходилось выдерживать и более тяжелые нагрузки, нечего расклеиваться. </p><p>— Не знаю, — Малфой наклонился и подхватил тяжелую толстую метлу. Она ни в какое сравнение не шла с их скоростными аккуратными метлами, стоящими целое состояние. — Она просто прилетела.</p><p>Наверное, Лили хотела сбежать на метле. Она не знала о барьере, что окружает Хогвартс, — может, он и не был помехой для нее. Если бы Гарри опоздал, если бы пришел на две минуты позже, чем бы все обернулось? Лили бы исчезла, а Малфой...</p><p>— Садись, — слизеринец вручил ему метлу. Гарри послушно взял «Комету», ощутив, какой неприятной и чужой она была. Взгромоздившись на метлу и дождавшись, когда Драко сядет позади него, обхватив его руками за пояс, он поднялся в воздух. Управлять Кометой было тяжело, ветер бил в лицо, норовя скинуть прочь, но желание немедленно оказаться там, на земле, узнать, произошло ли то, чего он так боялся, придавало сил.</p><p>Метла дернулась вперед, и Гарри направил ее вниз, в темноту. Малфой крепко держался за него, цепляясь руками и ногами, и эти несколько секунд напомнили ему о другом моменте их истории, когда Гарри на такой же древней и неповоротливой метле улетал прочь от яростного пламени. Тогда Драко впервые был к нему так близко, впервые обнимал его, стонал на ухо что-то возмущенное и непонятное — сейчас же Малфой понимал, что делает, и вместе с Гарри летел не прочь от страха и опасности, а навстречу, прямо на самое дно этой смертельной бездны.</p><p>Внизу было чуть светлее. Свет из окон первых этажей рассеивался, создавая смутный полумрак. Гарри отчаянно вглядывался в серую землю у подножия Башни, и, чем ниже он спускался, тем четче видел черный силуэт...</p><p>Малфой вдруг схватился за метлу. Он прижал руки Гарри к телу, а сам толкнул метловище в сторону, заставив «Комету» лететь в другом направлении. Метла, не выдержав такой резкой смены контроля, качнулась, пошла на снижение. Гарри не успел даже возмутиться, прежде чем вместе с Малфоем рухнуть на землю.</p><p>Он ударился коленями и плечом, а Драко, упав на него сверху, придавил его руку. Гарри вскрикнул, забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться из-под чужого тела: вывихнутое плечо нещадно болело, а на глаза вновь навернулись слезы.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — просипел он, отпихивая Малфоя в сторону. Гарри попытался подняться, но ноги его не держали, а Драко по-прежнему цеплялся за него.</p><p>— Не ходи туда, — он потянул его обратно. — Поттер...</p><p>Гарри отцепил от себя руку слизеринца, держащую его за рукав, и резко повернул голову. Он увидел там, у подножия, темный силуэт на земле. Силуэт не двигался, лежал, раскинувшись в окружении похожего на примятый бутон платья. Гарри медленно пополз в ту сторону, чувствуя, как обдираются его ладони о замерзшую, твердую землю, как мертвая трава опутывает его пальцы. Света стало чуть больше; оказавшись в темноте, он увидел, как ярко горят окна, роняя свои желтые отсветы на землю. Юноша замер, оказавшись очень близко: страх, паника и ужас охватили его тело, сердце заколотилось, а глаза защипало. Несмотря на ветер и холод, гриффиндорцу показалось, что он ощущает запах железа и тепла в воздухе, — запах крови. Этой крови было много. Она блестела на тусклом свету, как и рыжие волосы Лили, как ее бледная, порванная кожа...</p><p>Гарри зажал рот рукой, закрыл глаза: он не мог смотреть на тело Лили, не хотел видеть, что с ней стало. Он переоценил свою выдержку, и понимание, что она умерла, она разбилась, сломалась, будто кукла, упав с огромной высоты, накрыло его с головой. </p><p>Он потерял ее. Потерял!</p><p>Его восстановившееся дыхание сбилось, и Гарри снова заплакал. Ему было жалко ее, себя, всех, кто должен был пострадать просто от того, что оказался рядом. Ничто не могло скрыть от него это горе, эту печаль — Волдеморт был прав, а он, Гарри, был проклят. </p><p>Теплые, дрожащие руки обняли юношу со спины. Малфой на коленях сидел рядом: он развернул Гарри, вынудив его отвернуться от ужасной картины, и неловко прижал к себе. </p><p>— Не смотри туда, — сказал Драко. Он обхватил лицо Гарри руками, не давая ему увидеть то, что было там, за его спиной. Гриффиндорец судорожно вздохнул, послушно глядя в темные глаза. Ему показалось, щеки Малфоя чуть блестели: были ли это слезы или отблески света на нежной коже, он не знал, потому что влага на глазах делала весь мир нечетким, расплывчатым. — Смотри на меня, только на меня.</p><p>Гарри закивал. Он моргнул, сбив слезы, и образ Малфоя стал четче перед ним. Мысли в его голове стали медленными, пустыми; единственным, что он мог внятно осознавать, было испуганное лицо Драко, его волосы, ресницы, тонкий нос и приоткрытые губы... Гарри бы не хотел, чтобы в его разуме существовало что-то другое. </p><p>— Нет! — резкий, отчаянный крик прорезал тишину. Малфой вздрогнул и отпустил Гарри. Они оба повернулись и увидели, как со стороны замка к ним стремительно приближаются яркие точки нескольких Люмосов. Одна из них была ближе, она неслась так стремительно, будто летела, подобно огромной летучей мыши. Когда она наконец оказалась достаточно близко, Гарри увидел Снейпа, увидел его освещенное магией лицо... А потом Люмос погас, и Снейп превратился в черную тень. Он замедлил свой бег, качнулся, а потом рухнул на колени, не дойдя до Лили.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся от него. Он посмотрел на других приближающихся: это были Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Крайфер. Все они были напуганы и растеряны. МакГонагалл не сдержала крика, увидев, что произошло под Башней, а Крайфер, даже не взглянув на Гарри и Драко, кинулся вперед, к телу.</p><p>Малфой взял Гарри за руку и крепко сжал, когда к ним приблизился Дамблдор. Странно, но директор выглядел растерянным: его покрытое морщинами и косыми тенями лицо выражало скорбь и сожаление. На мгновение он приложил руку к своему лицу, а потом склонился над мальчиками, продолжавшими сидеть на земле.</p><p>— Вы не ранены?</p><p>— Нет, — тихо произнес Малфой. Он первым поднялся на ноги, и Гарри сделал то же самое.</p><p>Дамблдор кивнул.</p><p>— Гарри, я...</p><p>— Где Вы были? — гриффиндорец резко поднял голову, посмотрев директору прямо в глаза. В нем было так много боли и печали, что они превращались в ярость. Дамблдор должен был следить за ней, он должен был оберегать ее. Где он был, когда она вырвалась? — Где Вы были, когда она вырвалась?</p><p>— Ты прав, Гарри, — Дамблдор смотрел на него тяжелым, потухшим взглядом. Ветер развевал полы его мантии, серебряные нити на которой сияли под светом Люмоса, и его длинные волосы и бороду. Будто маленький холодный смерч закручивался вокруг него, но Гарри не боялся этой силы, он жаждал лишь выплеснуть свою боль. Считал ли он Дамблдора виноватым? Или это он, Гарри, был толчком, из-за которого Лили шагнула в пропасть? Вина захлестывала его, подобно волнам бушующего моря, и только рука Малфоя на его ладони сдерживала Гарри от болезненного освобождения. — Я утратил контроль.</p><p>— Почему никто не заметил, что она разрушила барьер?! — голос Гарри, вопреки его слабости, был сильным и обвиняющим. Растерянная МакГонагалл посмотрела на него почти возмущенно, а пальцы Драко стали горячее. — Вряд ли это было дело двух секунд!</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, Вы не можете...</p><p>— Не надо, Минерва, — остановил ее Дамблдор. Он качнул головой и посмотрел в сторону Башни. Гарри тоже перевел взгляд: Снейп накрыл тело Лили своей мантией и теперь сидел рядом, сгорбившийся и совсем не похожий на грозного и волевого профессора зельеварения, который держал в страхе всех учеников. Он был достаточно далеко, и Гарри не видел его лица, но он чувствовал, что там, под Башней, сидит скорее подросток, юноша, вновь потерявший свое сердце.</p><p>Снейп никого так не любил, как Лили. И Гарри не мог представить, что происходило с ним сейчас. Стена из отчуждения, иррациональной обиды на прошлое и осознания, что между ним, Гарри, и Северусом Снейпом всегда будет пропасть с пиками на дне, которая возникла между ними после того ужасного сна, начала разрушаться. Гарри смотрел на согнутую спину Снейпа, на его волосы, закрывающие лицо, и ощущал лишь желание разделить свою боль с этим человеком. Гарри хотел прикоснуться к нему так же, как к нему самому недавно прикоснулся Драко: тепла чужих рук было достаточно, чтобы прогнать прочь липкий ужас.</p><p>Был ли у Снейпа хоть кто-то, кто мог помочь ему? Кто мог согреть его?</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор поднял руку и положил ее на плечо гриффиндорца, вынуждая того вновь повернуться к нему. — Прости меня. Мы похороним ее рядом с Джеймсом, а потом я дам тебе камень. Ты... не потерял ее. Даже я не мог привести ее в чувство, видимо, все случилось именно так, как я и говорил тебе. Возможно... это был необратимый процесс. Она мучилась, и я думаю, сейчас ей лучше.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой. Его губы задрожали, а в носу захлюпало. На глазах вновь выступили слезы.</p><p>— Она вспомнила меня, — горько произнес он. — Вспомнила, а потом... просто упала.</p><p>— Возможно, она не хотела и дальше мучить тебя. И себя, — рука Дамблдора безвольно скользнула вниз. — Ты спросишь у нее, когда мы получим камень. Ты не потерял ее, — повторил директор. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, резко вдохнул и кивнул. Ярость его покинула, сердечная боль начала утихать: юноша мог поговорить с Лили с помощью Воскрешающего Камня. Когда артефакт достанут из ее тела, он сможет вновь быть со своими родителями и слышать их голоса. Пусть недолго, но зато...</p><p>Гарри вновь посмотрел на Снейпа, а потом опустил голову и прижался к плечу Драко, молча наблюдающего за этим разговором.</p><p>— Минерва, — Дамблдор повернулся к МакГонагалл, — отведи, пожалуйста, мальчиков в больничное крыло. А потом возвращайся.</p><p>МакГонагалл кивнула. </p><p>— Хорошо, — голос декана Гриффиндора был слабей, чем обычно. Строгие глаза волшебницы были подернуты грустью; она невольно прижимала свою левую руку к груди. — Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, пройдемте со мной.</p><p>Они послушно пошли следом. В эту ночь все было иным, все отличалось от их обычной жизни: Гарри не думал, что когда-нибудь он будет идти вслед за МакГонагалл, держа Драко за руку, и что в этот момент он будет вытирать слезы и надеяться, что у Помфри найдется зелье, которое сможет унять боль в его груди. Огни замка горели ярко и тепло: казалось, что Хогвартс понятия не имеет о трагедии, произошедшей на его крыше. Этот вековой замок был слишком стар, слишком важен и могуч, чтобы его стены печалились об утрате.</p><p>Такие мысли совсем не помогали. Гарри лишь сильней сжимал пальцы Малфоя, изредка поднимая голову и глядя на его лицо: Драко смотрел под ноги, уставший и несчастный, но иногда краем глаза поглядывал на него в ответ. Лишь на крыльце они отпустили друг друга: хотя до отбоя оставалось совсем немного времени и коридоры были уже пусты, им вполне мог кто-нибудь встретиться. Да и МакГонагалл странно на них смотрела, ничего не говоря: видимо, она была погружена в мысли о случившемся и ее мало трогали их рукопожатия.</p><p>Или же она все знала. Иногда Гарри казалось, что уже вся школа знает о них с Малфоем.</p><p>— Минерва? — мадам Помфри уже ждала их в коридоре. Она была обеспокоена и взволнована. — Патронус Альбуса не сказал, что произошло, но я почти уверена... </p><p>— Человек погиб, — сухо и холодно сообщила МакГонагалл. Запустив Гарри и Драко в лазарет, она плотно закрыла за ними дверь. — Пожалуйста, позаботься о мальчиках. Думаю, им нужно успокоительное. </p><p>Гарри был абсолютно с ней согласен. Снейп сказал ему, что это зелье нельзя принимать постоянно, но сейчас оно было просто необходимо. </p><p>Мадам Помфри, побледневшая и тут же ставшая невероятно серьезной, поспешила в свой кабинет. МакГонагалл подвела юношей к двум кроватям и тяжело вздохнула. Она не знала, что делать, и это было видно по ее уставшему, сейчас вовсе не строгому лицу. Гарри подумал, что он совсем ничего о ней не знает, ему даже неизвестно, как хорошо она информирована насчет крестражей и его воспоминаний и что за ношу ей приходится нести. Профессор МакГонагалл всегда была для него учителем несгибаемым, справедливым и честным, и он видел ее только в моменты, когда она демонстрировала свою силу, свою волю и способность выдерживать те нагрузки, что всегда давили на тех, кто был близок Дамблдору. Гарри никогда не видел ее отчаявшейся. </p><p>— Завтра вы можете не появляться на уроках, — наконец, сказала профессор МакГонагалл. — Отдохните и придите в себя. Мистер Малфой, — она посмотрела на Драко, который сидел на своей койке, впившись пальцами в одеяло. Между кроватями было окно, и Гарри мог смотреть на отражение юноши в черном стекле, чтобы не смущать его своим пристальным вниманием, — думаю, вы понимаете, что информация о произошедшем не должна покинуть тесного круга осведомленных. </p><p>— Понимаю. </p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор еще переговорит с вами. С вами обоими.</p><p>Мадам Помфри вернулась, левитируя перед собой поднос, на котором стояли несколько зелий. Она опустила их на тумбочку Гарри. От бутылочек пахло травами, цветами и ванилью. В больничном крыле редко давали вкусные зелья, но сегодняшняя ночь была исключением. </p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл, — обратился Малфой к декану Гриффиндора, пока мадам Помфри накладывала на Гарри Диагностирующие Чары и вправляла его небольшой вывих, — моя волшебная палочка осталась... у той женщины.</p><p>— Палочку вам вернут ночью. </p><p>Гарри вдруг вспомнил о другом событии на крыше. Он вскинул голову, поймав взгляд Малфоя: тот будто пытался заставить его промолчать, но Гарри хотел знать, стоит ли ему беспокоиться об этом.</p><p>— Профессор, — он отвел свой взгляд от серых, посветлевших глаз Драко, — там, на крыше, я применил заклятие Империус. Это... имеет значение?</p><p>Мадам Помфри замерла с вытянутой палочкой. На мгновение на ее лице было неимоверное удивление, которое чуть разгладило ее морщины, но она тут же продолжила работу, нахмурившись и поджав губы.</p><p>МакГонагалл же смотрела на него ровно и очень внимательно. Она помолчала пару секунд, будто раздумывая, а потом ответила:</p><p>— Нет, мистер Поттер, не имеет. Уверена, профессор Дамблдор простит Вам это нарушение в связи с непредвиденными обстоятельствами. </p><p>Нарушение, как же. Гарри кивнул, понимая, что в эту секунду перед присутствующими обнажилась суть его положения. Безнаказанность. Он был оторван от всех остальных, и Дамблдор, его всемогущий покровитель, готов был спустить ему с рук любую вольность, начиная от скандала в кабинете, заканчивая заклятием подчинения воли. Может, Грюм, повернувшийся на непростительных заклятиях и уже почти два месяца гоняющий четвертый курс по запрещенной магии, даже накинул бы ему пару баллов.  </p><p>Мадам Помфри проверила и Драко, а потом начала раздавать им зелья.</p><p>— Сначала оба примете вот это, — она указала на флакон с темно-синей жидкостью. — Это поможет вам восстановить силы, вы оба очень истощены. Потом успокоительное, — уже знакомый Гарри флакон с розоватым зельем внутри, — а потом — зелье сна без сновидений. Вы будете спать долго, но, когда проснетесь, будете чувствовать себя намного лучше.</p><p>Гарри был очень, очень рад, что он еще не начал прием зелья, которое делал для него Снейп. Сейчас сон казался лучшим решением. Забыться и не думать. Не чувствовать. </p><p>— Я выдам вам пижамы, сегодня холодно, — мадам Помфри приманила два комплекта больничных пижам, а потом трансфигурировала их под нужный размер. Пижама для Драко украсилась зеленой полоской, а для Гарри — красной. Пижамы опустились в изножье кровати, на теплые одеяла. — Переодевайтесь. Минерва...</p><p>Мадам Помфри и профессор МакГонагалл отошли в сторону. Они начали тихий, неясный разговор. Ни Гарри, ни Драко не сдвинулись с места. Потом, будто очнувшись, Малфой потянулся к зельям, и гриффиндорец повторил его действие. Синее зелье было горьким, а успокоительное — все таким же приятным, теплой волной пробегающим по телу. Гарри закрыл глаза, ощущая, как борется с ним его горе, как медленно все в его груди замедляет свое хаотичное движение, становится понятным. </p><p>Малфой тоже выпил зелье, а потом остался сидеть на кровати, глядя на Гарри. Больничное крыло было освещено ночниками, и в их свете Гарри мог рассмотреть его лицо, более не скрытое полумраком. Усталость никуда не делась, но затаенная боль, страх и растерянность ушли из его ровных черт. Драко попытался пригладить свои волосы, но попытка не увенчалась успехом, и он оставил все как есть. Гарри так нравилось больше: так Драко выглядел после всех их проделок, опасных приключений, которые сближали их ещё больше. </p><p>Губы Драко дрогнули: он постарался улыбнуться.</p><p>— Почему вы не переодеваетесь? — Мадам Помфри появилась, словно из-под земли, нарушив их зрительный контакт. — Могу принести ширму.</p><p>Гарри не успел даже сказать, что ширмы не нужно, как белая перегородка уже отделила его от Драко. Мадам Помфри взмахнула палочкой, и ночники около остальных кроватей погасли. Единственная лампа, горящая меж их кроватями, осветилась тусклым теплым светом.</p><p>— Надеюсь, я могу оставить вас одних? — спросила мадам Помфри, внимательно поглядывая на юношей. — Моя помощь нужна... в другом месте, но я скоро вернусь. Выпейте зелья и ложитесь спать: сон сейчас — лучшее лекарство.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, и Малфой, видимо, сделал то же самое. Мадам Помфри ушла следом за МакГонагалл, и больничное крыло погрузилось в тишину. Какое-то время в воздухе еще стоял звон эха; Гарри думал о том, что мадам Помфри, вероятно, позвали, чтобы проверить состояние Снейпа: едва ли зельевар сейчас был способен к приготовлению лекарств. Гарри был даже рад, что его нет рядом: он бы не смог видеть страдания этого сильного человека, подобное зрелище ударило и по его собственной броне, потому что он невольно равнялся на Снейпа в своих попытках сохранить внутреннее сопротивление. Наверное, ему не стоило так опасливо смотреть на профессора в последние дни. Гарри вспомнил их последний (он же первый) урок легилименции, вспомнил, как защищал то воспоминание, тот образ, в котором молодой юноша по имени Северус Снейп был на коленях перед Лордом Волдемортом... Он знал, что нельзя позволить профессору увидеть его, потому что тогда пропасть между ними станет непреодолимой и что-то навеки разрушится.  </p><p>— О ком ты думаешь? </p><p>Гарри поднял лицо и увидел Малфоя. Тот отодвинул ширму и теперь стоял, глядя на него. Лицо юноши почти ничего не выражало, а неровные тени делали его старше. Да и тяжелые нотки в его голосе не могли принадлежать беззаботному подростку.</p><p>Гарри не раз думал об этом, но ему больно было видеть, как сильно Драко пришлось повзрослеть, чтобы быть рядом с ним.</p><p>— О Снейпе.</p><p>Светлые брови чуть приподнялись.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Ты же видел, — Гарри вздохнул. Он заметил, что комкает в руках свою мантию, и вынудил себя расцепить пальцы, чинно сложив руки на коленях. — Он несчастен.</p><p>— Несчастней, чем ты? — Драко обхватил свои плечи руками, сделав небольшой шаг вперед. Гарри кивнул. — Та женщина... это была твоя мать? Лили Поттер?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри не видел смысла это скрывать. Драко слышал, о чем они говорили на крыше. Драко чуть не погиб от рук Лили. Он имел право знать и понимать. — Да, это была моя мать.</p><p>— Но разве... — Малфой подался вперед, голос его стал громче, но вдруг он замер. Неловко моргнул. — Разве она... не погибла в ту ночь, когда Темный Лорд исчез?</p><p>— Я не хочу сейчас это объяснять, — устало проговорил Гарри. — Возможно, Дамблдор тебе объяснит.</p><p>Малфой хмыкнул. Он стоял, не двигаясь, а Гарри смотрел на него, впитывая в себя его образ. Скоро они вновь перестанут общаться, будут обходить друг друга за километр, изредка пересекаясь взглядами. Гарри даже не знал, остались ли у Драко чувства к нему: прошло уже много времени, тяжелого времени, и Малфой вполне мог переболеть свое влечение.  </p><p>Лампа чуть мигнула. Вазочки на тумбочках источали нежный аромат; свет играл на гранях пустых флаконов. </p><p>— Прости меня, — прошептал Драко. Гарри удивленно на него посмотрел, ощутив, как дрогнуло его сердце, когда он увидел румянец на скулах слизеринца и влажный блеск его губ.</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— Мне не стоило спрашивать о ней. Не знаю, что стало бы со мной, если бы моя мать... Я сожалею.</p><p>— Ты имеешь право задавать вопросы, — Гарри чуть приподнял уголок губ. Ему стало легче дышать, когда Драко подошел ближе, почти коснувшись ногами его коленей. — Ты снова пострадал. И мы снова в больничном крыле. Вместе. </p><p>— Ты помнишь? — Драко улыбнулся, и это была нежная, легкая, но грустная улыбка. Гриффиндорец смотрел на него снизу вверх, невольно вспоминая, когда они в последний раз говорили здесь. Это был тот страшный и прекрасный момент после третьего испытания, который навсегда отпечатался в памяти Гарри. Он помнил лунный свет, который оплетал Драко, словно являясь его естественным ореолом: сейчас ему казалось, что Малфой снова светится, что его волосы похожи на серебро, а глаза — на сталь, и что он весь прекрасен и пленителен. Идеален. Гарри никогда так раньше не думал, но теперь ему казалось, что в этом мире нет другого человека, которого он хотел бы видеть так близко. </p><p>— Я помню все, — Гарри улыбнулся, с трудом удержав руки на месте. Ему казалось совершенно естественным сейчас обнять Драко: когда тот шагнул к нему, то словно создал вокруг них волшебную атмосферу иного мира, мира, в котором не было ужасных событий сегодняшнего вечера, в котором они, как в старые времена, ходили по лезвию ножа, споря и борясь с притяжением. Гарри бы желал, чтобы это переживание было единственным в его жизни. Он не мог больше думать о Лили, не хотел видеть ту мимолетную картину, что явилась его взору.</p><p>— Нет сделки, которую мы могли бы заключить, — Драко чуть прикусил губу. — Нам вообще не следует сейчас разговаривать.</p><p>Гарри резко вдохнул. Это простое предложение повернуло его мысли в другую сторону. </p><p>— У меня есть предложение, — сказал он, смело глядя Малфою в глаза. — Я сделаю все, что пожелаешь, если ты перейдешь на мою сторону.</p><p>Лицо Драко окаменело, ноздри раздулись, а глаза прищурились. Он резко отшатнулся, шагнул к окну, отворачиваясь и пряча свой взгляд. Гарри продолжал смотреть на его спину, ища в ней дрожь или сгорбленную усталость, но Малфой, словно назло, был прям и неподвижен, будто статуя.</p><p>— Прекрати, — прошептал он, и этот шепот был таким мучительным и тягучим, будто Гарри пытал его своими словами. Но ведь это было не так, это была лишь отчаянная просьба, способ сделать их жизнь чуточку проще.<br/>Возможно, это было эгоистично? Гарри не знал, следует ли ему чувствовать себя эгоистом из-за того, что он хочет, чтобы Драко оставил сторону своего отца и Волдеморта и пришел к нему.</p><p>— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?</p><p>— А что я должен сказать? — огрызнулся Драко, продолжая смотреть в черное стекло, в котором он, наверняка видел лишь свое отражение. — Ты знаешь мой ответ, и я не вижу причин, по которым он должен измениться. </p><p>— Даже за «все, что угодно»? — спросил Гарри скорее со злостью, чем с насмешкой. Его чувства, тлеющие, будто угли, которые облили холодной водой, продолжали давать ему сил на эмоции, но эмоции тяжелые, агрессивные, способствующие внутреннему освобождению. </p><p>— Не смешно.</p><p>— Разве похоже, что мне весело? — голос гриффиндорца стал сильнее. — И ты никогда не говорил о причинах, почему твой ответ стал таким. Рядом с Волдемортом ты никогда не будешь защищен, а я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Я не хочу, чтобы сегодняшний день повторился опять.</p><p>Малфой вдруг повернулся. Его глаза гневно сверкали, губы были сжаты, а на лице проступала почти обида. Лампа снова мигнула, и на секунду все погрузилось в темноту, в которой только серый уличный свет мог быть ориентиром. На это время фигура Драко окрасилась в непроницаемый черный цвет, и Гарри вздрогнул от внезапного холодка, пробежавшего по телу. Он сжался, обхватив свои колени руками, и беспомощно посмотрел на Малфоя.</p><p>— Я тоже не хочу, — Драко вновь шагнул к нему. Он грубо схватил Гарри за плечи, вынуждая замереть на месте, и наклонился вперед. Его тихий голос звучал так проникновенно, что Гарри замер, завороженный, загипнотизированный и абсолютно потерянный. — Но сегодняшней ночью произошло кое-что важное, Поттер. Я, наконец, делал то, что должен был, понимаешь?</p><p>Его дыхание касалось лица Гарри, и гриффиндорец ничего, кроме осознания этого ощущения, не понимал. Драко пришлось его встряхнуть, чтобы вернуть его взгляду и разуму осмысленность. Зелья начинали защищать его, путать его, уводя от любых эмоциональных взрывов. </p><p>— И что же?</p><p>— Я тебя защищал, — Драко неожиданно улыбнулся, и его улыбка была быстрой, неуверенной и радостной. Гарри нахмурился.</p><p>— Ты не должен был этого делать. Ты подверг себя опасности.</p><p>— Нет, должен был, — его пальцы сильнее впились в плечи Гарри. — Должен был, потому что ты столько раз защищал меня. Ты только и делаешь, что всех спасаешь, Поттер, — должен же кто-то спасать и тебя, правильно?</p><p>— Но не ты.</p><p>— Почему не я? — возмутился Малфой. Гарри попытался взять его за руки, но Драко перехватил его запястья и сжал так сильно, что стало больно. — Ты забыл, Поттер, что я не девчонка и меня не нужно оберегать. Я могу прикрывать твою спину, как Уизли и Грейнджер, и я буду делать это. И твое разрешение мне не нужно.</p><p>— Это опасно, как ты не понимаешь? Сегодня ты чуть не погиб — в следующий раз я могу не успеть, и ты умрешь уже по-настоящему. Думаешь, я могу это допустить? — Гарри бы отпихнул его от себя, если бы мог шевелить руками. Он и забыл, каким сильным Драко стал, как он вырос за это лето. Ему приходилось бороться с ним за это глупое право защищать другого, потому что их действия противоречили друг другу. Малфой этого не понимал, упрямо настаивая на своем.</p><p>— Значит, в следующий раз я умру, — безжалостно произнес Драко, и эта короткая фраза ударила Гарри в самое сердце. Он замер, и его руки безвольно повисли в чужой хватке. Малфой так просто говорил об этом, он словно не представлял, что будет с Гарри, если его равнодушное предсказание сбудется... Даже представлять это было ужасно.</p><p>— Не говори так, — попросил Гарри, отвернувшись. Он уставился на свои колени и чужие ноги в черных, чуть помявшихся брюках. — Я всеми силами стараюсь этого не допустить. </p><p>Малфой вдруг опустился на корточки. Он положил руки Гарри на колени, продолжая крепко сжимать его запястья, и посмотрел в глаза. Он был серьезен и печален, но в глубине его глаз была нежность. </p><p>— Просто прими это и все, — тихо сказал он. — Ты много раз спасал меня, ты сражался с Темным Лордом, когда я был абсолютно беспомощен, и убил василиска, пока я был без сознания. Я говорил тебе, что ты не должен меня оберегать, но ты все равно это делал, — значит, теперь мой черед. Это мой долг, и я уверен, что Уизли и Грейнджер думают точно так же, потому что они твои друзья. И я твой друг; я давно на твоей стороне, но от меня будет больше пользы, если я буду рядом со своим отцом. Я буду прикрывать твою спину, если вдруг тебе не повезет. </p><p>— Снейп должен прикрывать мою спину, если вдруг мне не повезет, — с подозрением произнес Гарри, внимательно глядя на лицо слизеринца. Он искал что-то, что не давало ему покоя, что неприятно кольнуло его мозг, заметив, что в ровных словах Малфоя все время мелькает что-то... неправильное, знакомое и неприятное.</p><p>Драко отвел глаза, но тут же снова посмотрел Гарри в лицо.</p><p>— Снейп служил Темному Лорду дольше, чем Дамблдору, — тихо произнес он. — Нельзя полагаться на одного человека. Если с ним что-то случится, то ты окажешься без поддержки, и...</p><p>— Это Дамблдор тебя надоумил? — резко спросил Гарри, прервав его речь. Он догадался; он словно заметил в глазах слизеринца проблеск чужого синего взгляда. Малфой вздрогнул. — Это он сказал тебе не переходить на мою сторону?</p><p>— Нет, — ровно и от этого еще более подозрительно ответил Драко. — С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Потому что только что я слышал его голос, — жестко произнес Гарри. — Только он умеет так ровно и правильно внушать свою волю, уж я-то отлично это знаю. Прекрати, Драко. Мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы те, кого я люблю, стояли на службе и защищали меня! Я не хочу...</p><p>И в следующую секунду он замолк, потому что Малфой, на мгновение широко распахнув глаза, отпустил его руки, потянулся вверх и поцеловал его в губы. Гарри застыл, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы вплетаются в его волосы, лаская кожу головы, как другая рука Малфоя ползет по его коленке, ища опору. Он круглыми глазами вглядывался в лицо юноши, внезапно оказавшееся так близко: глаза Драко были закрыты, а ресницы трепетали. Это завораживающее зрелище захватило Гарри на несколько секунд, а потом его сопротивление, его возмущение и праведный гнев были уничтожены. Он закрыл глаза, и в его маленьком, крошечном мирке, где существовали только два человека, вдруг все стало хорошо.</p><p>Это был невинный, легкий поцелуй. Гарри не пытался углубить его или изменить, он просто наслаждался тем, что Драко трогает его волосы и льнет к нему. Он позволил слизеринцу отстраниться, когда тот поднялся на ноги, а потом, обхватив его за талию, прижал к себе. Гарри уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, сжал коленями его ноги, и юноше показалось, что это было всем, чего он вообще хотел в этой жизни: ему стало легко, все его печали, вся его боль остались где-то вне этого объятия, и они не могли больше терзать его. На его глазах вновь выступили слезы, когда он подумал, что этот момент недолговечен, что скоро Драко снова у него заберут. Он мог обладать лишь такими светлыми, короткими мгновениями, в которые должен был успеть вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха перед затяжным прыжком в черную глубину. В его существовании было так мало хорошего, и иногда даже то, что должно было дарить ему покой, оборачивалось только мукой, болью и злом.</p><p>Лили умерла, он вновь вспомнил об этом, но теперь в своем горе уловил нотку облегчения. Ему стало стыдно за чувство, словно с его плеч сняли один тяжелый булыжник, стыдно за то, что демонстрировал Малфою свою слабость, свою печаль. Хотя кому, как ни ему, он мог показать ее? Он ему верил.</p><p>Драко продолжал гладить его по голове, перебирая волосы. Его руки были теплыми, надежными; от него пахло зельями и чем-то травяным, приятным. Гарри тяжело дышал, вдыхая запах его тела: он думал, что никогда ему не выпадет шанса вот так вот обнять Драко, прижаться к нему в полумраке, зная, что впереди есть еще целая ночь, когда не нужно никуда бежать и ни от кого спасаться. И, словно услышав его мысли, рядом раздался шум: скрипнула ширма.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой, почему вы там стои-и... О, — мадам Помфри стояла совсем рядом, глядя на них. Гарри повернул голову, поймав ее взгляд: его сердце даже не дрогнуло, когда он увидел изумление в ее глазах. Ему было все равно. Но он чуть отстранился, поднял взгляд на Малфоя, пытаясь понять, что тот думает об этом. И, к его удивлению, на лице Драко было лишь раздражение из-за того, что им помешали. </p><p>— Все хорошо, мадам Помфри, — глухо произнес Гарри. Целительница, моргнув, кивнула и, медленно развернувшись, как во сне двинулась к своей комнате, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Вскоре она скрылась из виду, и Гарри нашел в себе силы вновь посмотреть на Малфоя. Тот взглянул на него в ответ и чуть отстранился, впрочем, позволив оставить руки на своей талии. Его щеки были красными, а губы — чуть распухшими из-за того, что он постоянно их кусал.</p><p>— Скоро все узнают, — сказал юноша негромко. Гарри кивнул: он ведь и сам думал об этом.</p><p>— Если узнают, то тебе придется...</p><p>— Мы сделаем всё, чтобы об этом не узнали те, кому нельзя доверять, — перебил его Малфой, нарочно не давая вернуться к скользкой теме. Он неловко улыбнулся. — Дамблдору и Снейпу не понравится, что мы тут... ну, снова вместе. Но, — он вздохнул, и руки Драко покинули волосы Гарри, коснувшись лица гриффиндорца. Он вновь стёр большим пальцем влажный след на его щеке, — я подумал, что это неважно, так как этот способ совсем не работает, потому что я всё равно... помню. Если окклюменции будет недостаточно, то Тёмный Лорд обо всём узнает, а если мне хватит сил, то нет смысла избегать друг друга. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне это жутко надоело, да и Блейз постоянно меня достает. А вообще, удивительно, что <i>этот</i> еще не появился, потому что ты выглядел таким несчастным в последнее время, и...</p><p>— Драко, — Гарри чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Просто помолчи.</p><p>Малфой захлопал глазами и вновь прикусил губу. Он глубоко вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Гарри.</p><p>— Стоит ли делать это сейчас? — Растерянно поинтересовался он будто бы у самого себя. — Я имею в виду, после произошедшего. Я не хочу, чтобы воспоминания о том, — он залился краской и заговорил так тихо, что Гарри почти не слышал его, — как я поцеловал тебя, сливались с воспоминаниями о... смерти. Тогда они станут плохими воспоминаниями.</p><p>— Или же они станут единственным, что делает воспоминания о смерти не такими ужасными, — улыбка сползла с лица Гарри. Он расцепил свои руки, ощутив мгновенный холод, коснувшийся его тела. — На мгновение я забыл о том, что произошло. Это жутко, но это так. Я... не хотел бы вспоминать.</p><p>Малфой понял его намек. Он задумчиво склонил голову, разглядывая Гарри и размышляя о чём-то. Его глаза блестели, как будто он подкрадывался к подарку, который давно хотел получить, но в то же время сдерживал себя, и эта внутренняя борьба отражалась на его лице. Он запустил руку в волосы, откинув их назад и еще сильней взлохматив, а потом сказал:</p><p>— Нам стоит лечь спать, — произнёс он обреченно и устало. — Ты устал. </p><p>— Ничего я не устал, — возмутился Гарри, который не мог поверить в то, что Драко отбирает у него свои поцелуи из-за какой-то усталости. Там, за пределами лазарета, по-прежнему клубилась темнота, жили смерть и страдание, но здесь, в крошечном пространстве больничного крыла этого не было. Это было похоже на забытье, яркий свет, который собой затмевал все остальное, — Гарри понимал это, и ему хотелось, чтоб хоть ненадолго в его мире не осталось ничего, кроме этого света, который он и не чаял вновь обрести.</p><p>Возможно, это вновь было слишком эгоистично. То, что происходило между ним и Драко, не должно было являться средством спрятаться от жизни, раствориться в украденной мечте. Это и должно было быть жизнью. </p><p>Драко почти минуту пристально разглядывал Гарри. Он легко касался кончиками пальцев его плеч, и гриффиндорцу очень хотелось вновь обнять его, но он не был уверен, что это будет уместно в тот момент, когда Малфой силился в чем-то признаться. Гарри просто смотрел на него снизу вверх, наслаждаясь этим.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — наконец, сказал Драко. — Еще вчера я думал, что мы все делаем правильно, а сейчас я больше всего хочу, чтобы они все оставили меня в покое. Если бы я мог хоть ненадолго забыть о том, что происходит, и о том, кто я такой, все было бы проще. </p><p>Гарри тоже так думал. Но они не могли забыть о том, кто они есть, они могли лишь отказаться от этого знания, закрыв глаза на любые последствия. Невероятная обида на несправедливость сжала сердце юноши, когда он подумал, что, если бы Драко перешел на его сторону, они могли бы целоваться хоть каждый день. Все сложности между ними бы пали.</p><p>Но Малфой не соглашался. Он был упрям и верил в ту идею, которую кто-то принёс в его разум.</p><p>— Можно я тебя снова поцелую? — спросил Гарри, желая просто сломать эту мгновенно воздвигнувшуюся стену неловкости и смущения. Он не мог больше думать о том, к чему приведет это объятие: сегодня Драко тянул его к свету, когда казалось, что Гарри готов пасть на самое дно. Он снова был рядом, и этих пяти месяцев, прошедших с их последнего настоящего разговора, не похожего на крики в туалете, будто бы и не было. Это казалось сном, и Гарри не мог ручаться, что это сном не было: возможно, он уже выпил то зелье и благополучно заснул, а теперь его несчастный, исстрадавшийся разум играет с ним. Что бы это ни было, это было прекрасно, и Гарри не видел причин, почему этот полумрак, запах цветов и зелий и тишина не могут стать их укрытием этой ночью.</p><p>— Ладно, — выдохнул Драко. Гарри чуть улыбнулся. Его пальцы сами собой скользнули к застежке на его мантии. Малфой был в рубашке, заправленной в брюки, и галстуке, за который можно было удачно ухватиться. — Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Ты же сам сказал, что мы должны ложиться спать, — Гарри ощутил, каким тяжелым стало его дыхание. Он много раз думал об этом моменте, и его сводили с ума мысли, что, расстегнув одну пуговицу, он сможет коснуться теплой кожи, ощутить, как быстро бьется сердце Малфоя. Драко внимательно наблюдал за его руками, ничего не делая, но румянец не сходил с его щек, а губы стали влажными. Он вдруг улыбнулся почти злобно и нагло и схватил Гарри за его собственный галстук, потянув его на себя и мгновенно распутав кривоватый узел. От этого нехитрого действия Гарри залился краской, вмиг растеряв весь свой запал. </p><p>— Боишься, Поттер? — насмешливо спросил Малфой. Он и сам боялся, это видно было в его блестящих глазах, но Гарри был благодарен ему за этот наглый выпад.</p><p>— Мечтай, — ответил он, а потом, потянув Драко за галстук и вынудив его наклониться, снова поцеловал. В его голове будто взорвалась петарда. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки, подумав, что чувство самого первого соприкосновения губ, такого желанного и такого редкого — это лучшее, что он когда-либо испытывал. Он всего лишь раз в прошлом целовался с Драко, и это было прекрасно, прекрасно, прекрасно — мысли его разбрелись в разные стороны от одного только понимания, что они снова рядом, снова касаются друг друга, и на этот раз Малфой не убежит прочь, стыдясь и боясь. Нет, теперь все иначе, ведь Драко первым его поцеловал. </p><p>Гарри задрожал, ощутив, как рука Малфоя коснулась его груди, как его проворные пальцы зацепили одну пуговицу, верно, пытаясь вырвать ее с нитками. Одного быстрого, легкого прикосновения этих нежных пальцев к коже под рубашкой хватило, чтобы поцелуй изменился. Драко судорожно вздохнул, на секунду отстранившись, но Гарри тут же вновь поймал его губы своими, чувствуя, как покорно приоткрывается его рот. За все это время Малфой так и не научился целоваться, и это было замечательно, потому что Гарри бы ужасно не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой целовал его. </p><p>Гарри и сам не понял, когда его ладони отпустили галстук Драко и вновь скользнули на его спину. Мантия ужасно мешала, она была плотной и сквозь нее невозможно было почувствовать жара разгоряченного тела. Гриффиндорец потянул ее прочь, и Малфой, видно, совсем не понимая, что происходит, покорно отвел руки назад, позволяя рукавам мантии скользнуть вниз. Он с неловкой, жадной страстью целовал Гарри, зажмурившись и не сдерживая судорожных вдохов, шарил руками по его плечам и груди, иногда обхватывая руками шею и грея ее своими жаркими ладонями. Он задрожал всем телом, когда их языки встретились, — он тут же постарался отпрянуть, но потом расслабился, позволяя проникать в свой рот.</p><p>Сидеть было неудобно. Гарри отполз чуть назад — для этого ему пришлось разорвать их поцелуй и посмотреть в подернутые бессмысленной дымкой глаза Малфоя. Он потянул его за собой, и Драко, отведя глаза в сторону, вдруг послушался. Он резко скинул свои ботинки, осторожно присел на его кровать, отвернувшись. Его губы чуть распухли и покраснели, и Гарри не видел причины, почему ему не стоит поцеловать их снова. </p><p>— Хватит, — сказал Драко, когда гриффиндорец вновь подался к нему. — Достаточно.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Малфой не ответил, только опустил голову и смутился еще больше. Он прижал руку к своему рту: его грудь тяжело вздымалась, рубашка была расстёгнута и сбита, а маленькое ушко, торчащее из растрёпанных волос, было пунцовым. Гарри смотрел на него, ни о чем не думая, а потом потянулся вперед и поцеловал Малфоя в шею, тут же отпрянув.</p><p>— Поттер! — Драко взвился, но гнева или недовольства не было в его голосе. Скорее его мучало что-то безнадежное и отчаянное. И в том, как он пошевелил плечами, как его рука сжалась на одеяле, а губы приоткрылись, жила желанная борьба с самим собой. Гарри видел ее, видел тягу между ними, и он злился на то, что заставляло Малфоя от него отворачиваться. Нет, сегодня все должно было быть иначе, потому что это был волшебный сон, спасение. Еще вчера ему казалось, что этого просто не может быть.</p><p>— Останешься со мной? — спросил гриффиндорец. Малфой непонимающе посмотрел на него, жалобно сведя свои белесые брови.</p><p>— Разве я не с тобой?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Гарри отодвинулся к спинке кровати, подняв подушку, чтобы было удобно сидеть. На его шее по-прежнему висел развязанный галстук, и он медленно стянул красно-золотую ленту, бросив ее на тумбочку. Малфой проследил за ней взглядом.</p><p>— Я сказал тебе прекратить не потому, что мне это не нравится, а потому, что ты пытаешься забыть о случившемся. Я не хочу, чтобы это было так, потому что для меня это значит очень много, — негромко сказал он. — Ты понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю, — Гарри внимательно смотрел на него. — Прости.</p><p>— Ты не должен извиняться, — Драко покачал головой. — Мы просто... подумаем об этом потом?</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он, вздохнув, сполз вниз и лег, глядя на Малфоя, сидящего у него на кровати. Драко больше не был прямым, как палка: спина его согнулась, голова понурилась, и во всем облике появилась усталость и необходимость. Гарри подумал, что, может, ему не стоило так набрасываться на него, ведь Малфой сегодня многое пережил; он, так же как и Гарри, был истощен. Эмоциональные переживания могли лишь сильней его выматывать, сбивать с толку: наверное, он яснее понимал, что Гарри пытался забыться в его руках, отстранившись от всего мира.</p><p>— Ляжешь со мной? — спросил его Гарри. Драко скептически взглянул на него, и гриффиндорец поспешил объяснить: — Просто посиди рядом, ладно? Я не буду тебя трогать, если ты сам не захочешь.</p><p>Малфой, подумав, кивнул. Он встал, пододвинул ширму так, чтобы она закрывала их от взгляда того, кто зашел бы в двери больничного крыла, а потом, чуть замявшись, вновь забрался на его кровать. Сердце Гарри заколотилось, когда, подвинувшись, он ощутил, как Малфой осторожно прилег на самый край кровати, подложив руки под голову и уставившись на него. Гарри не мог и представить, что когда-нибудь они будут лежать в одной постели: видимо, небеса, так долго мучившие его, решили смилостивиться и подарить ему мгновение истинного блаженства.</p><p>Драко погладил его по волосам.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, не веря в это. Он думал о том, что ему будет хорошо, только если время остановится и они с Малфоем навеки останутся замурованными в этом больничном крыле, но это было невозможно, и понятие «хорошо» отдалялось от него с каждой прошедшей секундой. Впереди было то, чего он боялся и страшился; Волдеморт обязательно придумает что-то новое, что-то страшней и опасней, и Гарри вынужден будет выстоять против любой его атаки...</p><p>Это будет намного проще, если он будет знать, что, вернувшись, он сможет обнять Малфоя. И, даже если Волдеморт прямо сейчас захватит его тело и увидит Драко рядом с ним, это будет не плохо, нет, это будет хорошо, потому что тогда Дамблдор никогда не отпустит Малфоя и Драко будет вынужден остаться с ним...</p><p>Гарри стало стыдно за эту мысль. Он не хотел, чтобы Драко страдал, он любил его всем сердцем. Его губы приоткрылись, чтобы сказать ему об этом, чтобы признаться, но Малфой, словно почувствовав что-то, вновь подался вперед и мягко, почти невесомо поцеловал его в уголок рта.</p><p>Гарри замолк, и они больше ничего друг другу не сказали. В какой-то момент он придвинулся ближе, закинул руку на его тонкую талию, прикоснувшись к полоске обнаженной кожи над ремнем. Он лежал и думал, что если бы этот день был вырван из череды серых, ничего не значащих дней, то все было бы иначе, потому что они так давно не были вместе и не чувствовали друг друга. </p><p>Он был уверен, что Малфой думает точно так же, — он видел эту мысль в его глазах. <br/>Он видел там и другое чувство, гораздо более сильное и теплое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Последствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночью выпал снег. Крупные белые хлопья покрыли черную землю и тонкие ветви деревьев. Крыша домика Хагрида превратилась в сугроб, из которого одиноко торчала холодная труба: лесничего не было так давно, что казалось, будто его хижина навеки опустела. Видеть ее темной и замерзшей было неприятно, а Клык, который все равно прибегал к ней каждый день и сидел на крыльце, вызывал жалость. Его веселый вид испарился, он вяло тявкал, видя знакомых, и грыз косточку, которую ему дали эльфы, без особого энтузиазма.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на Клыка, стоя посреди сугроба. Было раннее утро, и небо только-только окрасилось светло-розовым цветом, медленно переходящим в нежную голубизну. Никто еще не подметал дорожки, лужайки были чисты, и лишь к Запретному Лесу вела одинокая тропа. Следы исчезали за тонкими стволами, но не возвращались обратно — Гарри смотрел на них и думал, что в этом проклятом Лесу его ждет кто-то помимо Сириуса, но это знание ничего не тревожило в его груди. Его сердце билось ровно и сильно, ему было спокойно, и тихое снежное утро казалось ему вырванным из другого мира: так сильно оно отличалось от предыдущей ночи.</p><p>— Поттер.</p><p>Гарри обернулся. Старик Крайфер стоял по колено в снегу, опираясь на свою трость. Выглядел он не лучшим образом: его лицо осунулось, кожа стала серой, а старческие морщины почернели. Поверх его необъятной жилетки была накинута черная, как уголь, мантия: она волочилась за ним по земле, но он не пытался подобрать полы, ничуть не заботясь об их сохранности. Колпак на его голове сидел криво, и сухие седые волосы торчали во все стороны. В его зеленых глазах более не было ни насмешки, ни таинственности: взгляд его был холоден и пуст.</p><p>— Идите за мной.</p><p>Он первым двинулся в сторону леса, создавая новую тропу. Гарри послушно пошел за ним, пряча руки поглубже в карманы мантии. Он вдыхал свежий морозный воздух, и в его голове становилось пусто и светло. </p><p>— Где она сейчас? — Спросил он у Крайфера, когда они в тишине миновали хижину Хагрида и подступили к деревьям. В Запретном лесу кричали первые птицы, ветер шумел в чаще. Это место будто бы лишилось какой-то темной силы, давящего облака, которое покрывало все кругом. Гарри больно было думать так, но он чувствовал это своим телом. </p><p>Крайфер чуть повернул голову, и Гарри увидел его профиль. Крючковатый нос смотрителя был похож на клюв старой птицы.</p><p>— Там, где должна, — сказал он. — К сожалению, вы не увидите ее перед похоронами.</p><p>— Похоронами? — Гарри вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что рассветное солнце померкло: он был ослеплен этим утром так сильно, что позабыл все свои горести. Ему стоило помнить о том, что мимолетное счастье вовсе не сделало его жителем другого мира, что он по-прежнему здесь, на этой земле.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор решил, что будет правильным похоронить ее в Годриковой Впадине, там, где находится ее могила, —  Крайфер отвернулся. — Он расскажет вам об этом.</p><p>Снег хрустел у них под ногами. Гарри смотрел по сторонам, не зная, что он должен чувствовать в эту секунду. Ему по-прежнему было стыдно за чувство облегчения, смешанного с горем и болью — это чувство съедало бы его сердце сегодня, но он нашел лекарство, дурман, от которого в его мышцах появлялась легкость, а в голове — пустота. Гарри смотрел на белый снег, который изменил все вокруг, лишив напоминания о прошлом, и думал о нежной, шелковой белизне волос, жемчуге зубов, молочной коже... Он думал об этом и забывал обо всем остальном, и его боль уходила, а сам он будто бы исчезал в мечтаниях. Он решил, что наркотик оказал бы на него такое же действие, но ему действительно не было до этого дела.</p><p>Крайфер вдруг остановился посреди леса. Тропа, созданная чужими ногами, тут обрывалась.</p><p>— Барьер разрушен, и на особняк наложены чары сокрытия, — сказал Крайфер, беря юношу за локоть. — Запомни формулу для их снятия.</p><p>Он начал проговаривать заклинание, и Гарри честно постарался запомнить его целиком, но формула была такой длинной, что он уже начал забывать ее начало, хотя Крайфер еще не закончил. Когда заклинание было произнесено, воздух будто бы уплотнился на секунду, а следом в лесу появилась поляна. На ней по-прежнему стоял особняк, большой дом из серого камня, которого не волновала трагедия, развернувшаяся в его стенах. Гарри шагнул сквозь барьер, ощутив мимолетное его сопротивление, а потом обернулся. Крайфер стоял за границей, мрачно глядя на далекий дом.</p><p>— Вы не пойдете?</p><p>— Я возвращаюсь к профессору Дамблдору.</p><p>Он развернулся и отправился обратно. Он не хромал, но ступал медленно и тяжело, будто на его плечах лежал великий груз. Гарри вдруг захотелось задать старику вопрос о том, кто он такой и что он делает здесь, в Хогвартсе, потому что его образ был насквозь фальшивым и за этим фасадом скрывалась некая иная история, но Крайфер выглядел таким несчастным и подавленным, что Гарри не решился открыть рот. К тому же он не был уверен, что ему хочется знать правду: сейчас все эти ухищрения, тайны и мрачные уголки казались ему ловушками, которые лишили бы его этого отрешения от мира.</p><p>Крайфер ушел, и Гарри остался посреди леса один. Блаженное забытье отступило, и самообман потерял свою силу. Гарри смотрел на особняк и не был уверен в том, что он хочет быть там: он беспокоился о Сириусе, но в то же время он знал, <i>что</i> Блэк сделал. Дамблдор не сказал ему это прямо, но Гарри не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться. И он не мог не винить крестного. И Дамблдора. И себя.</p><p>Гарри двинулся к дому, ступая по одинокой тропинке. Он догадывался, кто протоптал ее, но все равно ощущал уколы сомнений. Добравшись до дома, он прислушался, но до его слуха не донеслось ни одного звука, отличного от завывания ветра. Дом был пуст, из него ушла вся сила, что пугающими скрипами ходила по коридорам: он казался безопасным. Гарри медленно поднялся на заметенное снегом крыльцо, прошел через дубовые двери и очутился в тепле. Он поднялся на второй этаж и отправился в сторону лазарета, куда должны были поместить Сириуса. Коридоры, по которым он шел, были тихими и пустыми, утренний свет ложился розоватыми отблесками на ровные стены. Гарри заглядывал в каждое окно, позволяя себе любоваться рассветным пейзажем и ослепительным блеском чистого снега: природа успокаивала его, лишала его чувства сумбура и печали. Он думал о том, что винить Сириуса было опрометчиво: Блэк был ослаблен, все видели его безнадежное состояние, его загнанный взгляд и новую привычку топить горе в бесчисленных запасах старого алкоголя семейства Блэков. Разве мог он сопротивляться ей? </p><p>Гарри отвернулся от окна и решительно направился к большой светлой двери. Он постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, просто вошел, тут же замерев на пороге. Сириус сидел на большой кровати у окна, опираясь на подушки. Его волосы были спутанными, они безжизненно висели по бокам от его худого, поросшего неровной щетиной и совершенно серого лица. Казалось, что он при смерти, и только глаза выдавали в нем живого человека: они блестели и были черными, будто уголь.</p><p>Блэк смотрел на Снейпа.</p><p>Тот стоял у изножья его кровати, вцепившись руками в металлическую перекладину. Спина его была ровной, а руки не дрожали — только пальцы побелели. Лицо зельевара было скрыто волосами, и он даже не шевельнулся, когда Гарри вошел и Сириус прервал их молчаливую битву. Только когда Гарри подошел ближе к Блэку, слабо улыбнувшемуся ему и протянувшему свою безвольную руку, Снейп чуть повернул голову. Гарри вздрогнул, поймав его взгляд: на секунду ему показалось, что это вовсе не зельевар, а кто-то другой — таким тяжелым, холодным и чужим был его взор. Прошла всего ночь, но все они изменились за эти несколько часов, и Гарри видел эти изменения в лице своего профессора. Он видел его морщины, которых стало намного больше, видел боль, мечущуюся за его черными зрачками, видел седые волосы на его голове — может ли человек так поседеть за одну ночь, или же Гарри просто никогда не обращал внимания на эти серебряные прядки среди черных? Теперь их сложно было не заметить, и Снейпу трудно было бы дать его настоящий возраст. Горе снедало его.</p><p>— Как ты, Сириус? — Гарри опустил лицо, чтобы не видеть больше глаз Снейпа. Он не знал, что произошло и чего ждать.</p><p>— Жив, — Блэк схватил его за руку, притягивая к себе и сжимая его ладонь своими ослабевшими пальцами. Гарри легко мог бы вырвать ее, но он позволил крестному удерживать себя. На лице Сириуса отражались и радость, и боль, но было ясно, что он счастлив видеть Гарри: его глаза стали блестеть сильнее, будто он готов был заплакать. — А ты? Не стоило приходить так рано, я знаю, тебе тоже нужен отдых...</p><p>— Я уже отдохнул, — на самом деле это было не так, но Гарри не хотел тревожить крестного рассказом о том, что он проснулся поутру и, позабыв про лекарства, помчался к директору. Он спал так хорошо, что наутро силы к нему вернулись, хотя едва ли его выздоровлению способствовали зелья... Гарри точно знал, что было причиной того, что потухший в его груди огонь вспыхнул снова. — Я был у Дамблдора. Он сказал, твоя магия...</p><p>Уголки губ Сириуса тут же опустились, и радушный вид исчез. Блэк отвернулся, уставившись перед собой — Гарри пожалел о том, что сказал это. Он посмотрел на Снейпа в поисках помощи, но тот уже отошел от кровати. Зельевар, не прощаясь и не удостоив Гарри и Сириуса взглядом, двинулся к дверям. В его прямой спине и неподвижных плечах было что-то странное, напряженное, и Гарри чувствовал, как его тянет следом, как желание сказать ему что-нибудь и  услышать, что Снейп не сломлен, что он справится и останется здесь, в Хогвартсе, жжет его изнутри.</p><p>Снейп хоть с кем-нибудь говорил о произошедшем? Открылся ли он хоть кому-нибудь? </p><p>Хлопнула дверь, а Гарри все еще стоял на месте. Он не мог найти в себе сил пойти за зельеваром, понимая, что тот ни за что не сможет отринуть свою привычку и скорее оттолкнет самого Гарри, чем даст тому подойти к себе близко и помочь. Да и Блэк сейчас нуждался в его поддержке. Но и не пойти за ним он не мог, ведь он был единственным, кто мог бы разделить его боль: у него, у Гарри, был Сириус, был Ремус, были друзья, а у Снейпа не было никого.</p><p>— Сириус, — Гарри сделал шаг назад. Ему казалось, что он слышит, как Снейп быстрым шагом несется прочь, хотя это было всего лишь игрой его воображения. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я отойду на минуту, — Гарри сделал еще один шаг. Медлить было нельзя: вряд ли Снейп собирался оставаться в этом доме пару лишних секунд. Было неясно, зачем он вообще приходил. Блэк растерянно посмотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд на пустое место около своей кровати. Его брови чуть дрогнули, будто он и не заметил, что Снейп ушел. Он вновь взглянул на Гарри, поджал губы и опустил лицо, пряча свои глаза и те чувства, что в них отразились. Сириус понимал — не принимал, но все же знал, как это важно для Гарри. У него не было сил на какой-то протест.</p><p>Бросив «Я скоро вернусь», Гарри кинулся к дверям. Разумеется, коридор за ними был пуст, но, прислушавшись, он услышал удаляющиеся шаги где-то на первом этаже. Он кинулся к лестницам, и спустя минуту увидел Снейпа: тот быстрым шагом шел к выходу, и его мантия привычно развевалась за его спиной.</p><p>— Профессор!</p><p>Снейп остановился. Он обернулся и непроницаемым взглядом посмотрел на Гарри. Его лицо ничего не выражало: ни удивления от появления гриффиндорца, ни раздражения из-за того, что его одиночество было нарушено. Он просто стоял и ждал, когда Гарри приблизится к нему: только когда тот оказался рядом и осторожно, неуверенно заглянул в его мрачное лицо, бровь Снейпа чуть приподнялась, а губы сжались.</p><p>— Чего вам? — Устало и негромко сказал он. Гарри вздрогнул, не зная, с чего ему начать разговор на столь печальную и болезненную тему. Он вздохнул, собираясь с силами.</p><p>— Как... как вы? — Спросил он. На лице Снейпа по-прежнему ничего не отражалось, но он начал отклоняться назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Гарри тянулся следом.</p><p>— Это все, чего вы хотели? — Профессор сделал шаг в сторону. Его длинные волосы упали на лицо, и Гарри вновь уставился на седые пряди, которые ярко бросались в глаза. Ему было неприятно видеть их, и он чувствовал себя беспомощным от того, что ничего не может с этим поделать. </p><p>— Я просто подумал, что вы хотели бы с кем-нибудь поговорить, — тихо произнес он. Гарри знал, что делает что-то не то: друзья постоянно приставали к нему с точно такими же вопросами, и он знал, что это злит, но не мог придумать ничего иного, чтобы подвести разговор к нужной теме. Он понятия не имел, как теперь разговаривать со Снейпом: еще недавно ему было неприятно и больно смотреть на него, вспоминая о той сцене из его снов и об отчуждении, что возникло между ними утром. Но теперь все было иначе, он не мог злиться на него. </p><p>— Не помню, чтобы я выражал подобное желание. </p><p>Он развернулся и двинулся прочь, не удосужившись даже попрощаться. Гарри, растерянный и удивленный, смотрел ему вслед, а потом, будто во сне, кинулся следом и схватил Снейпа за руку, вынуждая того остановиться и обернуться. Прикосновение к жесткой, сухой ладони обожгло его: пальцы Снейпа были холодными, и они тут же выскользнули из его хватки, когда зельевар почти инстинктивно дернул рукой.</p><p>— Вы можете мне доверять, — быстро и горячо произнес Гарри. — Вам не обязательно быть одному сейчас, потому что я... я понимаю, что вы чувствуете.</p><p>Гарри вдруг захотелось быть ему... другом. Снейп хранил его тайны, он защищал и поддерживал его, пусть и в не слишком дружественной манере, но он делал многое и жертвовал многим.  Гарри с трудом мог вспомнить дни, когда ненавидел его: каким слепым и неблагодарным он был тогда. Снейп был совершенно одинок: не с Дамблдором же он мог разделить свои печали? Но ему хватало упрямой силы даже сейчас, после всего случившегося держаться замкнуто и обособленно, как будто чужое вторжение лишь навредило бы ему.  Гарри видел это, потому что он мог представить, что ощущал зельевар: если бы не Драко, то сейчас он чувствовал бы то же самое.</p><p>— Поттер...</p><p>— Вам не нужно уходить, — перебил его Гарри. На мгновение тяжелый взгляд Снейпа изменился. Его лицо чуть расслабилось, но это была слишком короткая секунда, чтобы ее можно было проанализировать. Зельевар тут же нахмурился, скривился, будто от боли, и взор его наполнился гневом.</p><p>— Ваши проповеди нужны Блэку, а не мне!</p><p>— Профессор...</p><p>— Да оставьте меня в покое! — вдруг воскликнул Снейп. Он с силой отпихнул Гарри от себя и быстрым шагом кинулся прочь. Его мантия вздулась, подобно крыльям гигантской летучей мыши. Его шаги звучали громко и твердо, и Гарри казалось, что каждый такой шаг ударяет его по голове. Медленно в нем поднималась ярость: он просто хотел помочь ему. Он видел, что Снейпу нужна помощь, потому что за одну ночь тот поблек и постарел, и его печалило, что зельевар отказывается от нее. Гарри казалось, что если он ничего не сделает, то потеряет его: Снейп не выглядел здоровым, он мог замкнуться в себе еще сильнее.</p><p>А еще Снейп мог уйти. Гарри не хотел этого.</p><p>— Вы живы, профессор, — крикнул он ему вслед то, что вертелось у него на языке. — Ее нет, но вы все еще здесь.</p><p>Ему показалось, что Снейп запнулся на секунду и сжал свои кулаки. Но он не остановился и не обернулся, и Гарри не стал его догонять: его попытки были тщетны, он мог лишь надеяться на то, что Снейп сможет это выдержать. По крайней мере, он знал, что Гарри не все равно, что Гарри готов быть рядом с ним, если понадобится...</p><p>Гарри дождался, когда шаги зельевара стихнут, и медленно побрел обратно. Он добрался до палаты Сириуса и постучал, предупреждая о своем возвращении. Отклика не последовало, поэтому Гарри просто вошел. Блэк сидел в той же позе, что и до этого, и он лишь склонил голову, когда юноша осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и приблизился к нему. Гарри внимательнее присмотрелся к крестному: ему казалось, что с уходом Снейпа Сириус стал выглядеть еще хуже. Возможно, хоть какой-то внешний раздражитель приводил его к смятению, заставлял его чувства двигаться, а теперь взгляд его потух и на лице застыло выражение бессилия. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что его шея перебинтована: из-под ворота рубашки выглядывала полоска белого бинта.</p><p>— Он ушел, — зачем-то сообщил Гарри, прежде чем аккуратно присесть на край койки. —  Зачем он приходил?</p><p>— Спросить, — ответил Сириус.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что я чувствую, — Блэк поднял на Гарри черные глаза. Он вновь взял его ладонь в свои руки, крепко сжал, чуть притягивая к себе. Его глаза стали ярче, как будто бы в непроглядном мраке он вновь нашел светлую дорожку. — Гарри, я...</p><p>— Не надо говорить об этом.</p><p>— Я не могу не говорить, Гарри, — Сириус прижался к его руке щекой. Он выглядел сломленным, несчастным, будто тяжело больной человек, которому сообщили, что ему осталось несколько дней. — Я все потерял, я не хочу, чтобы и ты...</p><p>— Я здесь, — Гарри смотрел на него внимательно и тепло. Он невольно думал о том, что Снейп и Сириус, несмотря на свои сходства, сильно отличались друг от друга. Сириус справится с тем, что произошло, потому что Сириус мог плакать. Мог говорить с Гарри и Ремусом, который должен был приехать сегодня. Справится ли Снейп? Гарри не знал этого, но ему хотелось верить. — Скоро приедет Ремус. Все будет хорошо.</p><p>Сириус недоверчиво посмотрел на него и вздохнул.</p><p>— Я виню себя, Гарри, — тихо сказал он. — Я единственный во всем виноват. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Только... не оставляй меня. Я уже достаточно наказан, не лишай меня возможности видеть тебя.</p><p>— Я не уйду, — Гарри второй рукой погладил Сириуса по заросшей щеке, ощущая, как колется щетина. — А ты поправишься и поймешь, что никто из нас не мог противиться ей. Она... это была не она, Сириус, ты понимаешь?</p><p>— Теперь понимаю. Ремус пытался донести до меня эту мысль, и ты пытался, — он уткнулся лицом в его ладонь, глубоко дыша. — Мы были слепы...</p><p>— Как твоя магия?</p><p>— Ее нет...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Снейп исчез. Его не было в Большом Зале, не было на уроках (зельеварение заменялось другими предметами), не было на Карте Мародеров. Гарри не знал, что и думать об этом: он волновался, и ему казалось, что без Снейпа замок опустел. Он приходил с этим к Дамблдору, но тот не выказывал сильного беспокойства.<p>— Это пойдет на пользу профессору Снейпу, — сказал он, когда Гарри пришел к нему с вопросом. — Людям свойственно идеализировать умерших, забывать их недостатки и додумывать достоинства. Он был привязан к Лили и не мог избавиться от этого чувства, потому что ее не было рядом с ним и его любовь не могла просто источиться, как это бы произошло, если бы она была жива и он видел, что у него нет и не будет шансов. Теперь все будет иначе.</p><p>Это объяснение бы успокоило Гарри, если бы он не видел, что Дамблдора тревожит что-то еще. Директор ничего не говорил о Малфое, Гарри даже не знал, известно ли ему что-то о ночи в больничном крыле, но расспрашивать его не хотелось. Юноше по-прежнему хотелось держаться от директора подальше, к тому же он сомневался, что профессор посвятит его в свои сомнения или идеи. Все самое главное — самое опасное — Гарри узнавал из своих снов, которые, к огромному его удивлению, вдруг прекратили его мучить.</p><p>Волдеморт будто бы забыл про него. Гарри не надеялся на это: вероятней всего, у Тома просто не было свободного времени, чтобы ежедневно мучить своего врага, но это вовсе не было утешительным выводом, потому что это означало, что он задумал что-то. Гарри помнил, как тот угрожал ему чем-то... особенным. Сейчас, после произошедшего, его умение ощущать веяния зла будто бы усилилось: плохие предчувствия  одолевали его. Вероятно, Дамблдора тоже, но директор не ощущал того же, что и Гарри: темная тень будто бы отступала куда-то, это было жутко, но с каждой секундой все больше света появлялось кругом.</p><p>Не все было так плохо. По крайней мере, Гарри мог питать надежду на то, что, несмотря на угрозу Волдеморта, его жизнь в Хогвартсе станет чуть легче. В большей степени благодаря Драко, который, наконец, вернул ему свое внимание.</p><p>В тот ужасный день Гарри вернулся от Сириуса в больничное крыло и обнаружил, что Малфой по-прежнему спит. Он лежал в пижаме на своей кровати: видимо, еще ночью, дождавшись, пока Гарри уснет, он ушел от него на свою койку. Это было правильным решением — не стоило шокировать мадам Помфри еще больше, — но все равно Гарри хотелось проснуться рядом с ним и убедиться, что произошедшее не было сном. Оно не было, конечно, но все равно с трудом верилось, что среди этого черного времени вдруг произошло что-то... такое. Гарри не мог сдержать улыбки, хотя он ощущал некоторую неловкость: после прошлого их поцелуя они не разговаривали несколько месяцев, лишив друг друга необходимости чувствовать смущение. А теперь...</p><p>Какое-то время он сидел на месте, глядя на светлые волосы Малфоя, которые во сне растрепались и выглядели очень мягкими. Их хотелось касаться, но Гарри не мог сдвинуться с места. Здесь, в этом закутке между кроватями, будто существовала другая реальность: восходящее солнце уже роняло свои лучи в их окно, в воздухе застыл розоватый, теплый цвет, который запутывал, создавая иллюзию мира и покоя. Гарри начало клонить в сон, и он позволил себе опуститься на подушку, сняв очки и какое-то время глядя на размытый, неясный силуэт...</p><p>Он заснул, а когда проснулся снова, Драко уже не было. Его кровать была аккуратно заправлена, и яркий солнечный свет заливал больничное крыло, в котором Гарри был один. Когда к нему пришла мадам Помфри, он, поборов некоторое смущение, поинтересовался насчет Малфоя.</p><p>— Мистера Малфоя вызвал директор, — не позволяя себе ни одной лишней интонации, сообщила Помфри. Она проверила самочувствие Гарри и, видимо, нашла его удовлетворительным. — Полагаю, он собирается вернуться в гостиную. Вы, мальчики, так не любите лечиться, будто это что-то постыдное.</p><p>— Я могу идти?</p><p>Мадам Помфри лишь вздохнула. Она призвала из кладовой несколько склянок и вручила их Гарри, описав, как и когда их нужно принимать, и наказав прийти к ней вечером, чтобы она удостоверилась в том, что он здоров. Гарри был рад что его отпускают, потому что он, и правда, не чувствовал себя больным. Он поправил свою одежду, повязал галстук и уже почти направился к дверям, когда мадам Помфри осторожно окликнула его:</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, — она смотрела ему вслед, стиснув в руке волшебную палочку, — у вас все хорошо?</p><p>Гарри прекрасно понимал, о чем она. Мадам Помфри заботилась о студентах, и едва ли ей показалось нормальным то, что она увидела вчера. Она верила Дамблдору и знала правду о Люциусе Малфое: что она, лечащая его раны в прошлом году, думала, видя его с Драко? Наверное, что он сошел с ума.</p><p>Так и было.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — Гарри улыбнулся и покинул больничное крыло, надеясь, что он не потревожил сильно эту женщину.</p><p>Разумеется, на уроки он не ходил. Драко тоже не ходил, но он сидел в своей гостиной, и Гарри бы не решился беспокоить его. Он с трепетом вспоминал прошлую ночь, но сегодняшний день, оторванный от больничного крыла, был совсем другим. Когда Гарри поцеловал Джинни, они тут же начали встречаться, потому что весь Гриффиндор знал об их отношениях; с Чжоу все прошло как-то само собой, мягко и незаметно, правда, закончилось так же... с Седриком же... Впрочем, этот случай был совсем другим. К тому же нельзя было забывать о постоянной опасности: не могли же они просто начать слать друг другу записки, как раньше, а потом встречаться в каких-нибудь углах. И Гарри определенно не хотел снова ходить на отработки, хотя ради возможности побыть с Драко рядом можно было подумать об этом...</p><p>Думая о столь щекотливых и приятных вещах, Гарри мог забывать обо всем остальном. Но это нельзя было делать вечно: ему пришлось пойти на обед, где его уже ждали друзья, жаждущие объяснений. Он пришел в Большой Зал раньше всех, надеясь, что Малфой тоже придет, но тот, видимо, его избегал: Гарри не винил его, понимая, что Драко, вероятно, смущен и растерян. </p><p>Зато Седрик Диггори появился в Зале раньше друзей Гарри. Он пришел вместе с пуффендуйской командой по квиддичу, что-то бурно обсуждая (вероятно, матч, назначенный через три дня после Хэллоуина), и не сразу заметил Гарри, который сидел почти в  одиночестве: только первокурсники уже прибежали с уроков и накинулись на еду. Гарри и сам не обратил на него внимание поначалу: он из-под челки рассматривал стол преподавателей, ожидая, когда там появится Дамблдор. Но когда их взгляды пересеклись, Седрик будто бы замолк посреди фразы: загонщик Энтони Риккет продолжал разглагольствовать, махая руками, но Диггори на него даже не смотрел. Он пристально вглядывался в лицо Гарри; может, впервые за долгое время его лицо было расслабленным, нежным, немного обеспокоенным, но таким же, как раньше. Гарри видел, как Седрик замедляет свой шаг, задумчиво склоняет голову и уже поворачивает, чтобы подойти к нему... Ему этого отчаянно не хотелось. Гарри будто бы чувствовал, что если Диггори приблизится к нему, случится что-то ужасное: он не был уверен, думает он о том, что их увидит Драко, или о чем-то другом... Предчувствие, которое потом до самого матча царапало его, вдруг проснулось.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой. Седрик остановился: издалека невозможно было понять выражение его глаз. Наверняка, он упрямо поджал губы, потому что в следующую секунду он шагнул вперед...</p><p>— О, а вот и Гарри! — Голос Рона никогда не казался ему таким приятным и сильным. Он с радостью повернулся к приятелю, махая рукой и улыбаясь так натянуто, что у него тут же заболели щеки. Рон, Гермиона, Невилл и Джинни, приближающиеся к нему, с удивлением посмотрели на него, сбавив шаг.</p><p>— Гарри? — Гермиона села напротив. — Ты в порядке? Где ты был?</p><p>— Слышал, о чем все говорят? — Спросил Рон, плюхаясь на скамью рядом. Гарри краем глаза отметил, что Седрик вернулся к своим друзьям, и расслабился. — Как будто бы ночью кто-то упал с Башни...</p><p>— А Малфой попал в больничное крыло, — добавил Невилл. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но Гермиона кашлянула так выразительно, что мальчишки тут же замолкли и удивленно посмотрели на нее. Джинни, сидящая рядом с ней, закатила глаза, заметив недоумение на лице брата. Она взглянула на Гарри и улыбнулась: улыбнулась так же тепло и нежно, как и всегда. В ее лице, движениях и голосе больше не было робости: Гарри словно бы только сейчас заметил это. Видимо, Джинни... излечилась. </p><p>— Так что, Гарри? — Гермиона наклонилась вперед, и ее волосы едва не коснулись стакана с соком. Никто из друзей пока не притронулся к еде, и все они внимательно смотрели на него. Гарри задумался: мог ли он рассказать им? Вокруг уже собирались школьники, любопытные уши и пристальные взгляды. Не стоило затевать этот разговор тут.</p><p>— Давайте сходим на улицу после обеда, — сказал он тихо. — Я вам все расскажу.</p><p>Глаза друзей загорелись любопытством. Рон и Невилл тут же набросились на еду, и даже Джинни с Гермионой, которые всегда ели аккуратно и осторожно, постарались расправиться со своими порциями побыстрей. Посреди трапезы к ним присоединились близнецы, и они, узнав про обещанный рассказ, тут же поддержали всеобщее настроение.</p><p>— Поттер, Уизли, сегодня тренировка, — крикнул им Питер, когда они уже поднялись и двинулись обратно. Те лишь кивнули ему.</p><p>Гарри мельком окинул Зал взглядом. Учителя выглядели озадаченными, а Дамблдор был занят разговором с профессором Стебль. Лишь профессор МакГонагалл сочувственно посмотрела на него. Ее тяжелый взгляд напомнил Гарри о том, что случилось: туманная забывчивость на секунду схлынула с него, и он ощутил, как давят на него воспоминания. Лили больше не было, это была не она, не она... Скоро Гарри получит камень: Дамблдор сказал, что даст ему поговорить с матерью, когда это станет возможно... Вероятно, сейчас камень был в более нуждающихся руках.</p><p>Гарри ушел с друзьями на стадион. Они сели на самый верх трибун, где их точно не мог никто подслушать, и он рассказал им почти все. Они слушали его с открытыми ртами, почти не прерывая. Ветер шумел, солнце ярко светило и играло лучами на сверкающем белоснежном снегу. Это был прекрасный день для того, чтобы избавиться от ноши очередной тайны. Могло даже показаться, что жизнь становится лучше.</p><p>— Это невероятно, — сказала Гермиона, когда он закончил. — Теперь понятно, почему ты был таким... мрачным в последнее время. Это уникальный случай. Значит, воскрешение из мертвых все-таки возможно в иной форме, кроме как призыв инферналов.</p><p>— Тут сказалось и то, что она была не до конца... — Гарри не смог выдавить из себя это слово, неожиданно ощутив, что язык его слаб и почти ему не повинуется. — Там было много магии той ночью, вероятно, без нее ничего бы не вышло.</p><p>— Вы сделали все, что могли, — Джинни погладила его по плечу. Ее рыжие волосы горели огнем в лучах солнца, и, глядя на нее, Гарри невольно вспоминал о Лили. Возможно, они с Джинни должны были быть вместе: казалось даже странным то, как они были похожи на Джеймса и Лили... Будто бы у кого-то были планы, и он, не сумев воплотить их тогда, старался осуществить свои идеи с их помощью. Но Гарри смотрел на Джинни и видел в ней лишь подругу, сестру, товарища: он более не любил ее романтической любовью, лишь вспоминал иногда те приятные моменты, подарившие ему бесценный опыт. Теперь она понимала это яснее, и ему было приятно знать, что она выбрала его сторону.</p><p>Его и Драко.</p><p>— Значит, ты спас Малфоя, — Рон сидел, опершись локтями о колени, и рассматривал поле перед собой. Близнецы и Джинни переглянулись.</p><p>— Спас, — смело и даже дерзко ответил Гарри, вперив взгляд в торчащее ухо друга и желая, чтобы тот повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Наконец, Рон сделал это.</p><p>— Может, не надо было этого делать? — Спросил он осторожно; его голубые глаза казались темными, почти серыми. — Малфои — наши враги. Мы никак не можем добраться до Люциуса, а если бы Малфой-младший случайно умер...</p><p>— Рональд! — Гермиона возмущенно одернула его. — Как ты можешь так говорить?</p><p>Рон покраснел, но все равно упрямо продолжил.</p><p>— Будто бы вы не подумали об этом, — он обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Без Малфоя у нас было бы меньше проблем. Его вообще должны были выгнать из школы: его отец Пожиратель Смерти, возможно, он уже поручил ему шпионить за Гарри... Да он его ножом из-за угла пырнуть сможет! Это просто опасно!</p><p>— Дамблдор защищает школу, — сказал Невилл. Он серьезно смотрел на Рона. — Да и Малфой не пристает к нам уже долгое время. Нет, правда, вы замечали это? Вот что по-настоящему странно.</p><p>Гарри краем глаза заметил, что губы Джинни дрогнули в ухмылке. Она смело поймала его взгляд, тут же приняв серьезный вид, но ее теплые глаза все равно лучились самодовольством. Возможно ли, что... Гарри почти не думал об этом, долгое время будучи сосредоточенным на многом другом, но, вероятно, на смирение Джинни что-то повлияло. Она говорила с Драко? Почему он об этом не знал? Джинни прищурилась и прижалась к плечу Джорджа.</p><p>— Гарри поступил, как гриффиндорец, — уверенно сказал Фред. — Теперь Малфой в долгу перед ним: возможно, это даже сыграет нам на руку.</p><p>— Думаешь, это имеет значение для такого мерзавца, как Малфой? — С презрением выдохнул Рон. — Да плевать он хотел. Чего вы все его так защищаете?</p><p>— Если ты не забыл, Рон, — произнес Гарри, немного задетый словами друга. Он не питал иллюзий на его счет, но ему казалось неправильным, даже лицемерным то, что он вчера вечером целовал и обнимал Драко, а сейчас сидел и выслушивал про него гадости, будучи не в силах ничего изменить, — Малфой помог мне в Тайной Комнате. Возможно, — это был очень, очень опасный путь, но Гарри обязан был попытаться. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что если все узнают о них с Драко, то Малфой вынужден будет присоединиться к Ордену, — он не такой пропащий, как мы думаем.</p><p>Фред зашелся кашлем, Гермиона задумалась, а Джинни и Джордж одновременно заинтересовались проплывающим над ними пушистым облаком.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — Рон откинулся на скамью. — Если он вдруг окажется «не таким пропащим», я съем свои носки.</p><p>Фред закашлял сильнее. Невилл постучал его по спине, и юноша сдавленно пробормотал благодарность. Заметно холодало, лица у всех покраснели от мороза, поэтому никакой насмешливый румянец не выдал их. Гарри был благодарен друзьям за то, что они терпят его дремучее лицемерие.</p><p>— В любом случае, речь ведь не о Малфое, — перевел тему Невилл, — а о маме Гарри. Я просто хотел сказать... Тебе повезло, она ведь была в сознании, пусть и принимала тебя за другого человека. Ты все равно мог с ней говорить, и я.... ну, в общем, я думаю, это очень важно, и даже если ее нет...</p><p>Невилл окончательно запутался, но Гарри все равно его понял. Он положил руку Невиллу на плечо и улыбнулся. Тема родителей была болезненной для Долгопупса, возможно, не стоило поднимать ее в его присутствии. Но все-таки Невилл был одним из его самых доверенных людей, Гарри не мог оставить его в стороне. К тому же, у него была и другая тема для разговора.</p><p>Гарри, наконец, рассказал друзьям об идее создать ОД. И к его радости, этот план был воспринят с энтузиазмом. </p><p>Дни, когда Снейп исчез, начали набирать ход: Гарри начало казаться, что его жизнь полностью изменилась. Волдеморт и боль в шраме его не беспокоили, друзья вновь были ему близки и вместе с ним обсуждали, кого можно пригласить в ОД, когда нужно проводить сборы, что нужно рассказывать... Рон и Гермиона уже умели вызывать слабых, но все-таки Патронусов, которые иногда принимали вид зверей, поэтому они решили, что будут иногда помогать Гарри. Гермиона уже запаслась необходимой литературой, составляла списки того, что будущий ОД должен изучить. Некоторые заклинания Гарри видел впервые, но Гермиона настаивала на том, что они полезные, поэтому он не спорил. Рон особо не помогал, но это не мешало ему изображать бурную деятельность: Грейнджер, обрадованная хоть каким-то движением вперед, выливала свой энтузиазм и в учебу, поэтому активно цеплялась к его домашним заданиям. На учебу Гарри она почти не обращала внимания, зная, что это бесполезно: и хотя Гарри начал посещать все уроки, а не только смежные со Слизерином (к тому же, это было подозрительно), он не стремился вернуться в ряды хорошистов, перебиваясь рядами У. Впрочем, его оценки у Грюма почти всегда были на высоком уровне: закончив с Непростительными, Грюм перешел на энергоемкие и особо-опасные заклинания, теория которых давалась Гарри на удивление легко. Настолько легко, что это иногда его пугало: он боялся, что эта восприимчивость к темной магии таинственным образом передается ему от Волдеморта — Грозный Глаз, возможно, думал так же, потому что его волшебный глаз часто оказывался обращенным к Гарри.</p><p>А потом Гарри узнал, что Грюму известно все о Лили, и его взгляды приобрели совсем иное значение. Возможно, они были утешающими, но представить Грюма сочувствующим кому-либо было так сложно, что они казались скорее угрожающими. И Гарри никак не мог забыть о том, что Грюм умеет видеть сквозь стены: было неясно, насколько далеко, но все равно это пугало.</p><p>Напряжение не могло исчезнуть бесследно, но у Гарри были способы избавиться от него и забыть обо всем. Он научился мастерски увиливать от встреч с Седриком Диггори (однажды он даже смог пройти мимо него, спрятавшись за спиной рослого слизеринца) и замечать его приближение издалека, он выкладывался на тренировках так, что даже заслужил похвалу Анжелины, которая в преддверии своего первого матча в качестве капитана была взволнована и гоняла команду до полного истощения: даже Питер, самый терпеливый из них, под конец просто не выдержал и, прокричав ей что-то про тиранов, улетел к раздевалке. Все остальные, недолго думая, последовали за ним. </p><p>А еще Гарри получил письмо, в котором лежал чистый лист. Его принесла школьная сова, и он сразу заподозрил что-то неладное. Вместе с этой совой прилетели еще три: в двух были любовные записки, а в третьей письмо какому-то Джейкобу. Никакого Джейкоба Гарри не знал, поэтому отправил сову обратно, а записки, мельком просмотрев глазами, убрал в карман к пустому пергаменту.</p><p>Он обо всем догадался почти сразу. Насчет Джейкоба он не был уверен — сова казалась больной, — но записки явно были неслучайными. К тому же, обе они были написаны на одинаковой бумаге: не то чтобы Гарри был знатоком в пергаментах, но он отметил плотность, глубокий старинный цвет и качество листов. Кто-то был настоящим конспиратором, и Гарри точно знал, кто.</p><p>Они не общались с Драко несколько дней, но это не было похоже на их былую отчужденность. Малфой больше не смотрел на него с затаенной болью, готовой превратиться в злость или холодное равнодушие, его глаза полнились чем-то теплым и тщательно сдерживаемым. Гарри пересекался со слизеринцем только в Большом Зале и на уроках и по каким-то неясным, косвенным признакам он понял, что Драко просто выжидает подходящего момента. Дамблдор никак не пытался надавить на них, и Гарри не терпелось вновь обойти тысячи запретов и приблизиться к Драко. Они должны были поговорить: Гарри не хотел оставлять все так, как есть, позволять Драко строить свои планы по его защите, при этом отчаянно рискуя. </p><p>Он был почти уверен в том, что пустой пергамент — это один из тех пергаментов, которые изобрели близнецы Уизли и которыми они мелко торговали. Неизвестно было, куда делись их старые записки, но Гарри подозревал, что Драко их уничтожил. </p><p>Вскоре Драко сам ему написал. Это было поздно вечером, и Гарри не сразу заметил послание: он недавно вернулся с тренировки потный, как мышь, долго плескался в душе, размышляя о том, что он чувствует себя совершенно иначе — тяжесть и мрак отошли от него так далеко, что иногда он даже забывал о том, в какое время живет, — а потом засел в гостиной. Идея ОД продвигалась весьма успешно: в список Гермионы записалось много гриффиндорцев, и теперь девочка размышляла над тем, к кому с других факультетов стоит обратиться. Гарри какое-то время помогал ей, припоминая, кто был в ОД в прошлый раз, а потом ушел наверх, уставший. Подруга невольно, обходными путями и намеками, пыталась разведать у него, хочет ли он пригласить в ОД Седрика Диггори: Гарри понимал, что он должен это сделать, но ему действительно не хотелось разговаривать с Диггори. Они уже проходили это, ситуация была до ужаса похожая на прошлогоднюю, и ничем хорошим их перемирие не закончилось.</p><p>Гарри обнаружил, что пергамент подал признаки жизни, когда полез в свою тумбочку за Картой. Он тут же вытащил его, с жадностью глядя на ровные буквы на самом верху:</p><p>
  <i>Поттер?</i>
</p><p>Сердце Гарри забилось быстрее. Он не мог определить, когда Малфой написал это, но он надеялся, что недавно. Он быстро переоделся в пижаму, схватил потрёпанное перо, чернильницу и карту Мародеров и, пожелав спокойной ночи Невиллу, который уже вернулся в спальню, забрался под полог. Оттуда ему пришлось высунуться, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь твёрдое: писать пером, положив пергамент на ногу, оказалось невозможно. Среди горы хлама на тумбочке оказался учебник по истории магии, который Гарри уже не чаял найти: кто бы мог подумать, что он лежит под обёртками из-под конфет? Затащив учебник к себе, Гарри на всякий случай заколдовал полог и написал:</p><p>
  <i>Малфой?</i>
</p><p>Гарри принялся ждать. Он открыл Карту и с раздражением обнаружил, что Малфой сидит в гостиной в компании Крэбба, Гойла и Паркинсон. Забини почему-то сидел в другом конце, рядом с Дафной Гринграсс. Что ж, время было позднее, рано или поздно Драко бы вернулся в спальню... Гарри приготовился к ожиданию, разглядывая Карту: близнецы медленно шли по третьему этажу, игнорируя отбой, Крайфера не было, Грозный Глаз и МакГонагалл были в кабинете Дамблдора... Это Гарри не понравилось: такие собрания означали, что что-то происходит, что-то обсуждается. Его, конечно, не пригласили: Гарри не знал, что и думать. Он по-прежнему ощущал какое-то нехорошее ожидание, предчувствие, но они были такими далекими... Он даже не боялся закрывать сегодня глаза: Волдеморт будто бы исчез, испарился, и его влияние прекратило мучить Гарри. Конечно, так не могло продолжаться вечно: близился Хэллоуин. Эту дату Том бы не пропустил.</p><p>Гарри отвел взгляд от профессоров, решив на следующий день навестить Дамблдора. Он избегал профессора, вспоминая о Лили каждый раз, когда видел его, и невольно ощущая вину и желание <i>винить</i>, но пора было избавиться от этого чувства. К тому же, он ходил к Сириусу каждый день: тот был подавлен, казалось, от нервного срыва его отделяли считанные мгновения. Он просил Гарри быть с ним подольше, заручился его клятвой приехать на Рождество и погостить у него на каникулах, он хотел видеть его, говорить с ним... Ремус, с которым Гарри встретился до того, как тот вернулся на Гриммо, где в это время проживал, сказал, что беспокоится за друга.</p><p>— Постарайся не позволять ему слишком много, — сказал он. — Боюсь, Сириус может не восстановить свое стабильное состояние, если не напомнить ему о том, как все было раньше.</p><p>— Но ведь как раньше не будет, — Гарри лишь печально вздохнул тогда. Потеря магии была для Сириуса серьезным ударом. Судя по всему, он пытался превратиться в пса, но даже это ему не удалось: несколько дней он был еще мрачней и печальней. Гарри никогда раньше об этом не задумывался, но его крестный был очень сильным волшебником. Он происходил из древнего рода, и его таланты, подпитываясь этим фактом, были раскрыты довольно рано. Он мог бы быть очень, очень успешным: веселый, красивый, дерзкий, умный, сильный... Как так вышло, что этот человек теперь был почти сломлен?</p><p>Гарри не хотел думать об этом. Он продолжил разглядывать Карту, отметив столпотворение в гостиной Пуффендуя. Вероятно, они что-то отмечали... Гарри невольно попытался найти глазами Седрика, но в гостиной его не было. Зато он довольно быстро обнаружился в ванной старост. Гарри поспешил отвести глаза, как будто бы в этом было что-то неприличное: он, конечно, старался держаться от Седрика подальше, но все-таки многое он не мог вычеркнуть из своей памяти.</p><p>Стремясь и вовсе не думать о нем, он вернулся к слизеринцам: те, к счастью, уже расходились по спальням. Крэбб и Гойл ушли раньше, а Малфой с Паркинсон еще немного посидели одни (Гарри не ревновал), а потом тоже отправились по комнатам. Гарри внимательно наблюдал, как точка «Драко Малфой» переместилась в ванную комнату, а потом, спустя минут десять, вернулась в спальню. В этом было что-то дикое: Гарри казалось, что Малфой может почувствовать, что за ним наблюдают — ему бы это не понравилось, наверное, хотя в прошлом он получал какое-то садистское удовольствие, уличая Гарри в слежке.</p><p>Наконец, Малфой перестал ходить по комнате. Время тянулось: Гарри не был уверен, что сегодня Драко будет проверять пергамент. Возможно, все это было зря...</p><p>Но вскоре бумага ожила.</p><p>
  <i>И где ты был?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На тренировке. </i>
</p><p>Ответа долго не было. Малфой не знал, что ему сказать?</p><p>
  <i>Ты в порядке?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Да.</i>
</p><p>Гарри, поразмыслив, не удержался.</p><p>
  <i>Ты подумал о том, что я говорил?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Прекрати это.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я не могу это прекратить! Я почти уверен, что сейчас что-то происходит, и я не знаю, что именно.</i>
</p><p>Почерк Малфоя изменился. Было видно, что он начал злиться: буквы перестали быть такими ровными и прямыми, фраза начала подниматься куда-то вверх, изгибаясь.</p><p>
  <i>Я не собираюсь менять своего мнения. </i>
</p><p>Гарри прищурился. Он и не рассчитывал на легкую победу.</p><p>
  <i>Это Дамблдор тебя надоумил?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дамблдор тут вообще ни при чем. Или ты считаешь, что я не могу самостоятельно принимать решения?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ты принимаешь неверные решения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кто бы говорил, Поттер. Иди спать.</i>
</p><p>Гарри написал ещё пару строк, но ответа не получил. Удивлённый и раздосадованный, он отложил пергамент в сторону. Он не мог просто позволить Драко губить себя: тот не понимал, во что ввязался и кем стал. Гарри сомневался в том, что за этим стоит Дамблдор, но даже если директор был ни при чем, стоит ему узнать, как Малфой тут же станет оружием в его руках. Волдеморт уже не так безоговорочно доверяет Снейпу: если Северус перестанет быть агентом, Орден сильно пострадает. Гарри не знал, что думать об этом: он не понимал, насколько сильны сомнения Тома и во что это может вылиться. К тому же, Снейп до сих пор не появился, и, судя по тому, что Дамблдор становился все мрачнее, теперь дело было не в душевных ранах. Что-то происходило, и Гарри не понимал, что, он только дивился тому, почему Волдеморта нет рядом.</p><p>Только перед самым Хэллоуином он понял, что сила Тома Реддла не давила и не мучила его только из-за того, что того не было в стране. Малфой, который по каким-то причинам не спешил пересекаться с ним в замке, сменил гнев на милость, ответив ему на послание, и в разговоре, где Гарри изо всех сил старался не вернуться к запретной теме и в то же время отчаянно этого желал, рассказал ему о новостях из Министерства, которые не печатались в газете и которые ему поведал отец. Оказывается, Аврорат, будто клещ, прицепился к тому случаю со взрывами, начал копать под арестованных, выдвигать пространные обвинения и делать намеки, чему Люциус совсем не был рад. Однако с ответными действиями он медлил, будучи занятым в других делах.</p><p>
  <i>Мать написала, что недавно у нас в доме гостили какие-то азиаты. Отец ведет с ними переговоры. Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом?</i>
</p><p>Гарри не знал, но догадался. Волдеморт, видимо, искал поддержки у иностранцев. Гарри не слишком хорошо разбирался в культуре народов мира, но даже его скудных знаний, почерпанных во время жизни с Дурслями, хватило, чтобы составить мнение: раз Том выступал за консервативные взгляды, то он обратился к народам, превыше всего ценящим традиции — к азиатским странам и Восточной Европе. Западный мир был терпелив и демократичен, но даже здесь у него было много сторонников: Гарри страшно было представить, сколько их может набраться в менее толерантных местах.</p><p>Гарри ходил к Дамблдору, и тот подтвердил его выводы. А так же он рассказал, что Снейп был в этом путешествии с Волдемортом.</p><p>— Мы тоже начали такую политику, — сказал он, будто бы не желая больше говорить про Снейпа, но пообещав, что тот скоро вернется и на Хэллоуин Гарри получит свое зелье. — Мир двигается вперед, традиции теряют свою ценность. У нас будет не меньше сторонников, чем у него, но мы не сможем обрести их, пока он скрывается в тени.</p><p>— Думаете, мы сможем заманить его в ловушку и заставить выдать себя?</p><p>— Мы должны сделать это, Гарри. Возможно, сейчас это важней, чем отыскать его крестраж. Если тебе снова будут сниться сны про него, тут же сообщай мне.</p><p>Стоило Волдеморту вновь появиться на их острове, как тяжесть вернулась. Короткая передышка помогла Гарри чуть прийти в себя, но она не излечила его. Сириус почти полностью оправился морально, даже начал шутить и смеяться, но не спешил возвращаться на Гриммо. Его болезненная аура, паническое и нестабильное состояние выматывали Гарри, уроки вновь начали надоедать, энтузиазм Гермионы казался ему чрезмерным... Гарри знал, что его вновь тянут обратно на дно, и он изо всех сил цеплялся за вставшую на неровную, но все-таки прямую колею жизни. </p><p>В утро Хэллоуина он проснулся от боли. Не было снов или видений, была лишь мгновенная ослепляющая боль. Гарри проснулся, потный и тяжело дышащий, и обнаружил, что весь в крови: кровь текла у него из носа, из обеих ноздрей, так обильно, будто где-то в его черепе появилась рана. Кровь заливала его наволочку, рот и щеки, а когда он сел, прижав руку к лицу, она начала капать на его пижаму. Гарри понятия не имел, что происходит: на глазах у него выступили слезы, шрам, несколько счастливых дней не беспокоящий его, пульсировал, будто Волдеморт лично тыкал в него чем-то острым. Кровь шла, не переставая, несколько минут, которые Гарри провел, склонившись над раковиной в ванной. Он пытался держать голову запрокинутой, но тогда кровь стекала в горло, и его медленно начинало мутить. Голова кружилась, а тело ломило от усталости...</p><p>Наконец, все закончилось. Ничего не понимающий Гарри стянул с себя грязную одежду, вымылся и почистил зубы, чувствуя, как вымывается из его рта этот странный вкус. Нужно было сходить к Помфри после завтрака. Он встал раньше всех, поэтому в комнате и в гостиной еще было тихо и пусто. Гарри убрал кровь с пола и с кровати, а потом вдруг заметил на своей тумбочке что-то необычное. Это был высокий пузырек с прозрачной жидкостью внутри. Под ним лежала записка, и Гарри, взяв ее, узнал почерк профессора зельеварения.</p><p>
  <i>Принять после ужина. Выпить все и ни капли не пролить. Никаких зелий за день больше не принимать.<br/>Наши с вами занятия начнутся со следующей недели. До тех пор меня не будет. </i>
</p><p>Почему Снейп не хотел приходить? Чем он занимался? Гарри рассматривал его резкий, быстрый почерк и гадал, что сейчас происходит в ставке Волдеморта, где, наверняка, был его профессор. Сегодняшний приступ — Гарри до сих пор казалось, что кровь вот-вот вновь польется — что-то значил, и он определенно относился к числу тех мрачных предчувствий, что становились тяжелее с каждым днем. Но, по крайней мере, Гарри был избавлен от сна на некоторое время.</p><p>Впрочем, он был уверен, что Волдеморт покажет ему то, что хочет.</p><p>Когда он с Роном и Гермионой пришел в Большой Зал, тот уже был украшен. На столах стояли пока что погасшие тыквы, на стенах висела паутина, а под волшебным потолком иногда пролетали стаи разбуженных светом летучих мышей, ищущих убежища. В воздухе царил веселый гомон: Хэллоуин открывал пору развлечений, ведь после него шел первый матч, а потом — поход в Хогсмид, который все ждали с огромным нетерпением. Гермиона хотела собраться в каком-нибудь неизвестном трактире, чтобы пригласить туда всех потенциальных членов ОД, но Гарри сломал ее идеи:</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что меня выпустят из замка, — сказал он, накалывая на вилку ломтик бекона. — Хогсмид находится за барьером. Вообще странно, что Дамблдор позволил ученикам пойти туда: Волдеморт наверняка наблюдает за деревней.</p><p>— Наверное, там будет охрана, — предположил Рон. Гарри на это надеялся: в этот раз он прекрасно понимал Дамблдора. Выпускать детей из замка и показывать Волдеморту потенциальные мишени было опасно.</p><p>Хэллоуин никогда не был особо веселым днем, а в этот раз он и вовсе казался ужасным. Диггори вновь попытался поймать его, он даже поговорил с Роном и Гермионой  (Гарри в это время прятался в одном из тайных ходов, с помощью которых по замку можно было достаточно быстро передвигаться), но ему пришлось уйти ни с чем. Рон недоумевал, почему этот Диггори прицепился к ним и поддержал Гарри в его желании держаться от него подальше.</p><p>— Он наверняка задумал что-то неладное, — решил он. — Скоро матч, может, он хочет вывести тебя из игры?</p><p>— Это просто нелепо, Седрик Диггори никогда не стал бы так поступать, — отрезала Гермиона, но потом, когда они с Гарри чуть отстали от Рона, шепнула ему на ухо:  — Ты ведешь себя глупо. Может, стоит с ним поговорить?</p><p>— Нет, не стоит, — мягко заметил Гарри. Гермиона покраснела, видно, собираясь с силами, чтобы что-то спросить. Она огляделась и взяла Гарри за локоть.</p><p>— А вы... расстались из-за Турнира, да? — Cпросила Гермиона, пряча глаза. Гарри не знал, что ей двигало, девчачье любопытство, забота о нем или и то, и другое, но ему было не жаль успокоить ее подходящими словами.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Прости, я не хотела об этом заговаривать, — Гермиона сжала его руку чуть крепче и заправила кудрявую прядь за ухо, — но в последнее время он настойчив. Если он хочет все вернуть, то тебе, наверное, стоит прямо ему отказать, чем бегать от него по всему замку. В конце концов, это же не может продолжаться вечно?</p><p>Гарри и сам это понимал, но тянул до последнего, лелея надежду, что Диггори просто отступится от своих идей, какими бы они ни были. Он вообще не понимал, что Седрику от него нужно: не надеется же он, что они снова будут встречаться? Он еще тогда понимал, что это значит для Гарри, и он был достаточно умен, чтобы сложить его действия с событиями на третьем испытании. Чего он хотел? Извинений или объяснений? Гарри не допускал мысль, что Диггори в него влюбился так сильно, что готов был снова добиваться: он полагал, что того заинтересовала та неясная, непонятная аура, которая вырастала вокруг Гарри из-за слухов и туманных событий, а фантомные воспоминания заложили в него ложные уверенности, но... Гарри не знал, что и думать.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь я поговорю с ним, Гермиона, — сказал он. — Но, может, к тому времени он уже остынет.</p><p>Гермиона лишь пожала плечами.</p><p>— Уверена, женская половина Хогвартса мечтала бы оказаться на твоем месте.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся. Девушки Хогвартса были бы разочарованы, если бы узнали, что главный красавчик Седрик Диггори, знаменитый Гарри Поттер и богатый и недоступный Драко Малфой впутаны в весьма мрачный и мучительный любовный треугольник, который все никак не мог разорваться.</p><p>Гарри провел день в неприятном ожидании. Он ощущал сонливость, а еще у него разболелась голова. Он был почти уверен в том, что Волдеморт специально пытается воздействовать на него, чтобы вымотать, и ему было вдвойне приятней представлять его разочарование, когда он не обнаружит Гарри заснувшим этой ночью. За ужином Гарри выпил все зелье: оно было невероятно мерзким, горьким и холодным, а первым же его порывом было выплюнуть все это прямо на стол. Но юноша сдержался, запил гадость соком и заел бисквитом в виде черепа.</p><p>Ночью он не спал. Он был бодр, как всегда, и вообще не ощущал в себе никаких изменений, хотя Снейп его предупреждал. Гарри собирался полетать на рассвете, поэтому вечером засел за домашние задания, но за это рутинное и скучное время успел несколько раз застыть в ступоре, поглощенный своими мыслями. Он думал о Малфое, с которым сегодня они рядом работали на травологии: это был просто подарок судьбы, потому что Драко был совсем близко, постоянно ругался с Невиллом и шипел в сторону Рона, но в то же время задевал Гарри локтями, смотрел на него и однажды даже передал ему лейку, хотя гриффиндорец не просил его об этом. Малфой, кажется, сам не понял, что сделал, потому что после этого он посмотрел на Гарри так презрительно и высокомерно, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений в том, что он ненавидит его лютой ненавистью. После этого Гарри написал ему короткое послание: «Давай встретимся в Совятне перед ужином?»</p><p>Малфой ответил ему, что у него дела, и Гарри едва не порвал несчастный пергамент и случайно поставил прямо на середине листа жирную кляксу. Впрочем, ночью его чувства успокоились, и он даже решил, что Малфой просто смущен. Гарри и сам с трудом мог думать о чем-то, кроме поцелуев, когда стоял рядом с ним, а для Драко это, наверное, было неправильно... В конце концов, для него отношения были впервые.</p><p>Если, конечно, признать, что у них отношения, которых на деле не было. Все было так запутано, опасно и странно, что Гарри предпочитал просто не думать об этом и возвращаться к описанию жизни Вульфрика Бравого, которого они сейчас проходили на истории магии. О Снейпе он тоже не думал. Смысла не было.</p><p>Зелье действовало два дня. Это было намного дольше, чем Снейп обещал: вероятно, он смог доработать формулу. Но время подходило к концу и Гарри знал, что ему придется лечь в кровать и заснуть. Ни нового флакона, ни Снейпа не было, а его собственное состояние начало ухудшаться: голова болела, тело было слабым и неловким, не хотелось ни смеяться, ни придумывать планы, ни даже говорить. Он даже вновь поссорился с Малфоем, и тот нарисовал кое-что очень неприличное на пергаменте, видимо, пытаясь передать степень своего возмущения, но потом он зачиркал свой неудавшийся рисунок так густо, что ничего нельзя было рассмотреть. Это даже повеселило Гарри, но не вернуло ему оптимистичного настроя: в какой-то момент он понял, что все случится сегодня. Он будто бы чувствовал злобу Волдеморта на него за то, что ему удалось ускользнуть, пусть и всего на два дня.</p><p>Ночью все произошло так, как Гарри и предполагал. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри стоял посреди заснеженной улицы. Ряды одинаковых, ярко освещенных домиков тянулись вперед. Тыквы, скелеты, фонари в искусственной паутине — все это служило украшением убогих маггловских жилищ и выглядело просто смешно. Гарри никогда не любил Хэллоуин: еще в приюте ему казалась унизительной традиция ходить по домам и просить у людей сладости. Он никогда этим не занимался, считая ниже своего достоинства, будто цирковой собачке, прыгать на крыльце у каких-то незнакомцев в глупом костюме и ждать подачки. Когда он хотел сладостей, он их получал, правда, не слишком-то сильно они ему нравились...<br/>Но теперь все будет иначе. Теперь, видя эти тыквы с кривыми ухмылками, он будет вспоминать не приют и не Хогвартс, а этот самый вечер — вечер, когда он окончательно победил. У них ничего больше не было, никакой надежды: пророчества редко сбываются, но люди все равно верят в них, а вера не дает им сломиться и сдаться, принять верное и благоразумное решение. Дамблдор глупец, раз решил понадеяться на ребенка, маленького и слабого ребенка: существо, которое он, Гарри, мог убить одной рукой, даже не применяя магию. Может, стоило сделать это именно так: положить свою белую ладонь с длинными пальцами на его хрупкую шею и давить, давить до тех пор, пока малыш просто не замолкнет, навеки затихнув. Гарри никогда еще не убивал никого своими собственными руками, без палочки или заклинаний, но этот случай был подходящим для приобретения столь бесценного опыта. Но его идеям все равно не дано было осуществиться, он знал это: для создания крестража нужна была смерть от магии, значит, маленькому Гарри Поттеру очень повезло — он умрет быстро, как и все до него. Умрет, увидев его лицо и свет и ничего не поняв. <br/>Гарри шел дальше. Он знал, где стоит нужный дом, но решил не аппарировать прямо к нему. Он хотел прийти к ним, медленно, будто змея, приблизиться к их дому, прежде чем свершить смертоносный бросок. Хотел почувствовать то, что сейчас будоражило его застывшее, холодное тело: азарт, почти восторг... Он так редко чувствовал хоть что-то, что такие секунды стоило ценить.<br/>Вдруг впереди показался ребенок. Он был одет в костюм тыквы и, радостно помахивая закрытой корзинкой, бежал вперед. Гарри шел ему прямо навстречу, и малец бы налетел на него, если бы вовремя не заметил его высокую фигуру. Он остановился рядом с ним и счастливо улыбнулся: это было весьма необычно, ведь Гарри не помнил минут, когда кто-либо улыбался ему так искренне. <br/>— Хороший костюм, сэр! — Громко произнес мальчишка. Он посмотрел Гарри прямо в лицо. Снег все падал и падал, холодный и колючий. Гарри с интересом наблюдал за тем, как улыбка ребенка медленно блекнет, а в широко раскрытых глазах появляется ужас. Мальчик вскрикнул, отступил на шаг, а потом вдруг кинулся прочь. Его корзинка раскрылась, и на заснеженную дорогу посыпались конфеты. Гарри смотрел ребенку вслед: он сжимал палочку в рукаве своей длинной, черной мантии, и ему нужно было сказать только два слова, чтобы этот малец никогда не прибежал домой. Но он повернулся и продолжил свой путь: он не видел смысла в этом убийстве. <br/>Вскоре он был на месте. Хвост сказал правду: стоило Гарри шагнуть ближе, как два соседних коттеджа вдруг разъехались в разные стороны и перед ним появился дом. Он был точно таким же, как и его соседи, разве что украшен не так пестро. Гарри стоял за забором, но в окно он видел счастливое семейство. Лили Поттер смеялась, а ее муж пытался обнять ее и закружить в танце... Где-то там, рядом с ними, был и их сын, Гарри. Маленький источник проблем.<br/>Гарри толкнул калитку. Она скрипнула, и будто бы волна тугого воздуха ринулась во все стороны. Смех затих: Гарри понял, что о его присутствии стало известно.<br/>— Кто это? — приглушенный голос Лили Поттер был полон беспокойства. Она наклонилась, исчезнув из поля зрения, и в следующий момент появилась с ребенком на руках. Гарри шагнул на дорожку и пошел к дверям, прислушиваясь к шуму в доме. В окне мелькнула тень, и в следующую секунду Джеймс закричал:<br/>— Лили, бери Гарри! Я его задержу!<br/>Гарри был уже у дверей. Он взмахнул палочкой, и та открылась, явив ему узкий коридор, в котором царило тепло и запах выпечки. На лестнице были слышны шаги, но Гарри не успел двинуться туда: перед ним выскочил Джеймс Поттер. У него даже не было палочки в руках: впрочем, она бы не помогла ему, и он это знал. Гарри видел отблеск смерти в его глазах — понимание, что это конец. Поттер уставился на Гарри, посмотрел прямо в его лицо, давно уже утратившее прекрасные черты лица Тома Реддла. Он увидел свою смерть, но не испугался: это было похвально. Он кинулся на Гарри, видимо, желая ударить его...<br/>— Авада Кедавра.<br/>Зеленый луч ударил его в грудь, и Поттер осел на пол без единого вскрика. Его глаза остекленели, тело обмякло: он был мертв. Гарри смотрел на него долю секунды: как просто все вышло. Два слова — и его врага больше нет. Он ничего не почувствовал, убив его. Ничего. Ему казалось, он должен был ощутить хоть что-то.<br/>Он двинулся дальше. Лестница была узкой и старой: ступеньки скрипели от каждого его шага. На втором этаже было всего две двери. Гарри открыл одну: это была ванная. Он двинулся ко второй: за ней он увидел спальню, видимо, спальню Поттеров. На кровати лежал женский халат, на тумбочке — книга. Гарри медленно оглядел открывшееся ему помещение, наконец, обнаружив третью дверь. Было тихо, но он не сомневался: мать там. Наверняка, она наложила Заглушающие чары, чтобы он не слышал крика ее ребенка. Ему не нужно было слышать: он чувствовал их страх. <br/>Гарри отошел в сторону и взмахнул палочкой: плач ребенка тут же наполнил дом, и дверь открылась. Из нее тут же вылетело заклинание: зеленый луч ударил в шкаф, оставив на нем трещину. Но следующее заклинание было уже его: это был простой Экспеллиармус, который выбил из руки Лили Поттер ее последнее оружие. Гарри шагнул внутрь, и, наконец, они оказались лицом к лицу.<br/>Лили плакала. Она положила плачущего ребенка в кроватку и теперь стояла перед ней живым щитом. Ее рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам, похожие на огонь: красивое зрелище. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что бедный Северус желал ее так сильно и страстно, что рискнул признаться в этом Гарри: Лили была красивой женщиной, возможно, даже очень красивой, и это могло бы значить для Гарри хоть что-то, если бы он не был равнодушен к подобным мелочам. Сейчас она плакала, и в ее глазах не было ведьмовского огня. Она сдалась и ослабела.<br/>— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, — не Гарри. Убей меня, не его!<br/>— Отойди, — Гарри не жаль было отдать ее Северусу. Ему было все равно, что тот будет делать с ней: Северус все равно будет предан ему. Никто и ничто не разорвет узы слуги и господина, что были между ними. Гарри готов был пощадить эту женщину.<br/>— Не надо! — Она плакала, но голос ее был сильным и звонким. — Он всего лишь ребенок, он ни в чем не виноват! Пожалуйста, меня, не его!<br/>— Отойди, — Гарри начало злить ее упрямство. Он не собирался убивать ее, но и усмирять плачущих женщин он тоже не собирался. Она мешала ему, и ему совершенно не хотелось прилагать усилий, чтобы оттащить ее в сторону. <br/>— Пожалуйста...<br/>— Отойди!<br/>— Только не Гарри!<br/>Она не отошла бы никогда. Она не стоила того, чтобы он медлил. Он дал ей целых три шанса, но она не уступила: смелая, но глупая женщина. Северусу не нужна такая, все равно она никогда ему не подчинится, а этот юнец не сможет приложить достаточно силы, чтобы сломить ее. Ему придется найти себе новую любовь: видит Мерлин, в мире было много женщин. Гарри не видел смысла цепляться за одну единственную.<br/>— Авада Кедавра.<br/>Зеленый луч ударил ее в грудь. Она дернулась: на мгновение Гарри показалось, что она еще смотрела на него осознанно, с гневом, болью и страданием... Губы ее приоткрылись, шевельнулись, а потом она рухнула на пол. Ее зеленые глаза были такими же пустыми, как и глаза ее мужа. Она была мертва.<br/>Гарри почти сожалел. Ему не хотелось убивать ее, и он не думал о том, что сделает это сегодня. Но так вышло: теперь у него были другие дела. Гарри Поттер продолжал плакать, ничего не понимая. Он был маленьким и пухлым: на голове у него росли короткие черные волосы, а глаза были такими же зелеными, как и у его матери. Могло даже показаться, что она все еще смотрит на него... Но это был всего лишь ребенок.<br/>Гарри склонился над ним. Он протянул руку и коснулся его головы: ребенок заплакал сильнее, видимо, ощутив холод его кожи. Гарри направил волшебную палочку ему прямо в лицо.<br/>— Авада Кедавра.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>— Тебе было очень больно потом. Том.<br/>— Да, невероятно больно. Но, знаешь, пережив подобное, начинаешь относиться к боли совсем иначе: она закаляет тело и не трогает душу. Ты боишься боли, Гарри?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Это похвально. Тебе ведь будет очень больно, если ты продолжишь свое глупое сопротивление. <br/>— Ты повторяешься.<br/>— Я лишь напоминаю. Ты глупый мальчик, Гарри, тебе все нужно разжевывать до мельчайших подробностей. У меня не так много времени, чтобы делать это, иначе я бы даже получил от этого удовольствие.<br/>— Надеюсь, у тебя больше не будет времени, чтобы втягивать меня в эти беседы.<br/>— Для тебя я всегда найду лишнюю минуту. Каждая секунда нашего общения делает нас ближе. Ты чувствуешь это?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Ты врешь. Я ощущаю это тоже: недавно тебе было хорошо, и я ощутил прилив сил, хотя был очень далеко. <br/>— Лучше бы ты там и оставался.<br/>— Ты стал смелее, это хорошо. Рано или поздно тебе хватит смелости разорвать путы Дамблдора и прийти ко мне. Ты же знаешь, что это единственное твое спасение. Возможно, ты пока еще не понял, чем все может обернуться, и мне стоит преподать тебе урок. <br/>— Урок?<br/>— Я очень близко к тебе, Гарри, ближе, чем ты думаешь. Я сказал тебе, что умею преодолевать границы: вопрос лишь во времени. Помни, что если я заберу тебя силой, то мое предложение аннулируется. Расскажи о нем своим друзьям — Уизли, Грейнджер, Долгопупсу, Лавгуд... Что они скажут, если узнают, что ты рискуешь их жизнями ради планов Дамблдора? Останутся ли они тебе верны? Молчишь? Правильно, молчи. Подчиняйся так же, как ты делаешь это всегда. У меня нет больше времени разговаривать с тобой, но у тебя есть время все обдумать. Скоро мы встретимся, и тогда ты поймешь, что я серьезен. Удачи на матче. </i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В день матча Гриффиндор-Пуффендуй светило солнце. Небо было чистым, воздух — морозным, а снег — ослепительным. С самого утра в школе царило веселое возбуждение: школьники с азартом обсуждали, как начнется квиддичный сезон. Новость о метле Диггори произвела фурор: метла Поттера, конечно, была быстрей, но Нимбус-2000 входил в десятку рекомендованных метел, а Седрик Диггори порой упускал снитч исключительно из-за низкой скорости своего старого Чистомета. Он был старше и опытней, и мнения болельщиков расходились. Некоторые, так и не приняв сторону, надевали на себя и гриффиндорский, и пуффендуйский шарф, занимая нейтральную позицию.<p>Зато гриффиндорцы и пуффендуйцы всеми силами старались поддержать свои команды. Гриффиндорцы развернули на трибуне огромное знамя, украшенное львами, на котором было написано: ГРИФФИНДОР ИДЕТ ВПЕРЕД И НИКОГДА НЕ ПОДВЕДЕТ! Пуффендуйцы ответили им не менее огромным полотнищем: ЧЕМПИОН У НАС ОДИН, ЕМУ ПОБЕДУ ОТДАДИМ!</p><p>Гарри обе надписи казались идиотскими, но по крайней мере там не было написано «Поттера в президенты». Этого он бы не пережил. Команда уже собралась, и теперь взволнованная Анжелина читала речь, будто бы написанную для нее Вудом. Громкие и крайне пространные фразы дух команды не поднимали, а только выматывали, потому что все это они слышали уже сотню раз. Пожалуй, короткого: «Я верю, что все вы выложитесь на полную, потому что вы самые лучшие ребята и у нас самая дружная команда» было бы достаточно.</p><p>Гарри не слушал капитана. С самого утра у него было плохое предчувствие. Ему казалось, что он затылком чувствует чужой взгляд. Иногда он начинал озираться, ища в толпе что-нибудь подозрительное и ничего не находил. Его будто бы мучил зуд в районе лопаток: он не проходил и почесать зудящее место было невозможно. Гарри каждую секунду с той ужасной ночи, когда он проснулся от боли и не смог сдержать рыданий, вызванных страшными образами и шипящим голосом, вспоминал жуткое пожелание удачи. Волдеморт знал о матче: не просто так он его упомянул, намекая, что знает не только имена его друзей, но и расписание жизни в Хогвартсе, или же это была прямая угроза? Что могло произойти сегодня? И как это могло быть связано с матчем?</p><p>На трибуне сидел Дамблдор, и это успокаивало. Гарри, разумеется, поделился с ним своими страхами, поэтому теперь он надеялся, что профессор хорошо следит за всем происходящим.</p><p>— Ну, все, пуффендуйцы уже вышли, — сказала Алисия, краем глаза выглядывающая на поле.</p><p>— Отлично! Я вас всех люблю, ребята, я в вас верю, — Анджелина покрепче ухватила метлу. — Не забывайте все, о чем мы говорили! Гарри, сегодня носись, как стрела, иначе Диггори тебя догонит, Питер...</p><p>— Ты это все уже повторяла, — Фред мягко взял ее за локоть. — Пойдёмте. Пора явить миру новый состав.</p><p>Они отправились на поле. Погода для квиддича была хорошей, хотя солнце мешало. В его лучах все вокруг сверкало и блестело, и снитч легко мог затеряться. Гарри прикидывал свою тактику: естественно, он не собирался носиться, как угорелый, как ему советовала Анжелина, потому что это было просто глупо. Возможно, стоило приглядывать за Диггори: все-таки Гарпия была быстрее, на прямой Гарри бы его обогнал.</p><p>Зрители приветствовали их аплодисментами. Гарри прищурился, глядя на цветную толпу. Он нашел взглядом Дамблдора: все хорошо, тот рядом... </p><p>Мадам Трюк уже ждала их на поле рядом с сундуком с мячами. Пуффендуйцы выстроились рядом с ней, а гриффиндорцы заняли свои места напротив. Поскольку Седрик был капитаном, он стоял напротив Анжелины, а не напротив Гарри, но это не мешало ему встретить мальчика внимательным и пристальным взглядом. Гарри смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. </p><p>— Капитаны, пожмите друг другу руки.</p><p>Седрик и Анжелина пожали друг другу руки и пожелали друг другу удачи. Седрик улыбнулся.</p><p>— Пусть игра будет честной, — сказала мадам Трюк и свистнула в свисток. Игроки забрались на метлы и поднялись в воздух, ожидая мячей. Первыми вылетели бладжеры, которые тут же рванули в разные стороны, со свистом рассекая воздух. Следом выпорхнул снитч, в который Гарри впился взглядом: он смотрел, как золотой мячик петляет над землей, и не двигался с места, ожидая появления третьего мяча. Наконец, квоффл был подкинут к небу: игра началась.</p><p>Гарри и Седрик рванули к снитчу почти одновременно. Они едва не столкнулись в воздухе и тут же сели мячику на хвост. Но тот, обладая приличной форой, кинулся к трибунам и таинственным образом успел затеряться на фоне уродливого пуффендуйского знамени. Гарри вообще считал, что это невежливо — обращаться к прошлогоднему скандалу с чемпионами...</p><p>Впрочем, в воздухе его это не волновало. Он любил полеты, любил игру — он почти забыл это чувство, но теперь оно возвращалось к нему. Ощущения воздуха, азарта, крики болельщиков, алый плащ за спиной и всего один противник — юркий золотой мяч. Гарри поднялся повыше, оглядывая поле: вокруг много чего блестело и сверкало, сбивая его с толку. Седрик делал то же самое на другом конце поля. Игроки в воздухе играли честно и весело, счет пока не открылся. </p><p>Гарри увернулся от бладжера, который послал в него пуффендуйский загонщик, и кинулся к слизеринским трибунам, изображая бурную деятельность. Ему стало легко: холодный воздух выдул у него из головы все мысли. Гарри подлетел ближе и увидел Драко: тот с интересом наблюдал за игрой и позволил себе чуть приподнять кончики губ, когда увидел гриффиндорца. Разумеется, шарф на нем был зеленый, но Гарри на мгновение показалось, что под ним мелькнуло что-то красное, когда Драко склонил голову. Впрочем, это была просто его мечта, а Малфой был не так глуп, чтобы ее исполнять. </p><p>Гарри кинулся на поиски снитча. Пару раз ему казалось, что он его видит, но это всегда был ложный блеск. Счет уже было 30:10 в пользу Гриффиндора, и это радовало. Пуффендуйская команда никогда не была особо сильной: всю силу в ней составлял Диггори. Гарри обратил на соперника внимание и вдруг увидел, как он несется куда-то. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы понять: снитч! Седрик увидел его!</p><p>Гарри кинулся ему наперерез. Маневрируя между игроками, он летел вперед с такой скоростью, что лицу становилось больно от сопротивления ветра. Он тоже заметил золотой шарик: снитч ловко рвался вперед, уклоняясь от препятствий и резко поворачивая. Гарри сел Диггори на хвост и с каждой секундой был к нему все ближе. В какой-то момент снитч решил, что пора менять плоскость: он внезапно полетел вверх, и ловцам пришлось рвануть за ним, почти вставая на подставки для ног. Голубое небо было все ближе; Седрик был уже не впереди, а рядом, его мантия сама казалась отлитой из золота... Гарри краем глаза видел его лицо, его вытянутую руку: он сам выкинул руку вперед, уже почти чувствуя, как его пальцы смыкаются на мячике, хотя до снитча было еще добрых полфута...</p><p>И вдруг он услышал.</p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>Это был шепот, свист ветра и шелест мантии. Небо вдруг показалось Гарри огромным, глубоким, и он будто бы падал в него, приближаясь к облакам. Холод сковал его тело, в голове ничего не осталось... Что-то мягко потянуло его назад, и Гарри перестал ощущать что-либо. Он вновь услышал зов, и неведомая сила потянула его к нему. Его тряхнуло, дернуло, сжало, растянуло...</p><p>И вдруг он обнаружил, что стоит около озера. Вода еще не была скована льдом, она шумела и плескалась совсем рядом, ударяясь о берег. Гарри слышал ее рев, но в то же время он слышал шум стадиона, крики болельщиков... Он чувствовал, что стоит на ногах, что ветер треплет полы его мантии и его волосы, но в то же время он падал куда-то, его руки стали слабыми и словно деревянными, и метла просто выпала из них. Это длилось несколько секунд, а потом его — и там, и тут — пронзила боль, и Гарри осознал, что происходит.</p><p>Он повернул голову. Рядом с ним стояли несколько человек в черных мантиях, капюшонах и серебряных масках. Двое из них крепко держали Гарри под локти, не давая упасть и сдвинуться с места. Боль была пока только разгорающейся, будто подступающей из темноты, ее можно было терпеть, и они оба терпели. Гарри уставился себе под ноги, завертел головой, ловя взглядом все новые и новые подробности. Отсюда он видел стадион, видел две фигуры высоко в небе: одна — красная — падала, а вторая неслась за ней следом. Гарри увидел у своих ног волшебную палочку — ту самую волшебную палочку из остролиста с пером феникса внутри. С каждой секундой ему становилось все больней: не ему здесь, а ему там, потому что эти состояния хоть и разграничивались, но оставались одним целым. Гарри не мог двинуть локтем или хотя бы сжать руку в кулак: он был слаб.</p><p>Зато Тому было больно. До него доносились лишь отголоски его переживания, но, закрыв глаза, он мог слиться с ним. Гарри почти видел, как он падает, а Седрик тянется к нему и его лицо перекошено от страха. Том не мог даже кричать от того чувства, что выжигало его сознание. Когда Седрик его поймал, он не издал ни звука, зато Гарри у озера закричал. Руки, держащие его, сжались сильнее.</p><p>— Милорд?..</p><p>Гарри цеплялся за свое настоящее тело, поэтому по нему ударило волной острого, разящего ощущения, когда и он, и Седрик рухнули на землю. Из-за того, что Диггори его поймал, удар не был слишком силен, но боли все равно стало больше. Волдеморт боролся с ней: раньше он не мог этого, но теперь он боролся с ней. Гарри это чувствовал, он ощущал это каждой клеточкой своего тела, не понимая уже, где он, а где — Том.</p><p>— Гарри? Ты в порядке?</p><p>Лицо Седрика было очень близко. Капли пота блестели на его лбу и над верхней губой. Гарри знал, что при всем желании Волдеморт не смог бы ему ничего ответить, потому что их обоих парализовало этой болью. Он просто дрался с ней, пытаясь выдавить, пережить, прошла уже почти минута, а он до сих пор был достаточно силен, чтобы не быть побежденным. Гарри ничего не мог делать, кроме как давить на него со своей стороны: он был будто бы посторонним наблюдателем, способным смотреть одновременно из двух мест разом. Ему казалось, он просто сходит с ума...</p><p>— Гарри? — Седрик пристальней вгляделся в него. Том попытался двинуть рукой, и это еще сильней ударило по нему. Он начал ускользать, все его силы уходили на эту борьбу. Гарри уже ничего не видел: лицо Диггори стало размытым, будто бы кто-то снял с него очки. Кажется, они оба умирали.</p><p>— Милорд?<br/>— Гарри?</p><p>Седрик вдруг сжал его в своих руках. Гарри знал, что Волдеморт это почувствовал: Диггори обнял его сильнее, потом поднял голову, глядя на бегущих к ним игроков и далекие лица болельщиков. </p><p>— Нет! — Этот крик вырвался из горла Гарри, и он моментально узнал голос Тома Реддла. Ему стало страшно, так страшно, что он готов был расплакаться.</p><p>Где-то там, на поле, Седрик Диггори наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в губы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Таинственное существо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри вдруг понял, что все закончилось. Его больше не тянуло в разные стороны, не сводило с ума ощущениями, принадлежавшими разным сущностям: он был самим собой, в своем теле, на своем месте. Он почувствовал, как Седрик прижал его к себе, и послушно обмяк в его руках, разорвав этот страшный поцелуй и безвольно откинув голову назад. Он увидел размытые пятна трибун, услышал рев толпы... Гарри знал, что он должен немедленно доложить о произошедшем, должен встать и начать что-то делать, потому что ситуация вышла из-под контроля и только неведомая сила не позволила Волдеморту победить, однако он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Тело казалось неуклюжим и деревянным, ноги и руки ослабели, и все, что Гарри мог делать — это лежать на руках у Седрика, тяжело дыша и отчаянно пытаясь прийти в себя.</p><p>— Гарри? — голос Диггори был ясным и четким, хотя все остальные звуки, чьи-то крики и голоса, превращались в монотонный шум. Гарри чуть приподнял лицо: почему-то левый его глаз видел лучше, чем правый, и Седрик казался немного размытым. Диггори коснулся одной рукой его лба, другой по-прежнему прижимая его к себе, и отвел одну взмокшую от пота прядь в сторону. Он улыбался грустно и нежно. Гарри давно не видел этих теплых, светлых глаз так близко и был удивлен чувством, сияющим в них. Это чувство пугало и смущало его, но оно же не позволяло ему забыть, какую огромную ошибку Седрик совершил.</p><p>Волдеморт узнал о нем. Гарри не хотел, чтобы это произошло, потому что теперь еще один человек из числа его близких друзей был в смертельной опасности.</p><p>— Что ты наделал? — сипло спросил Гарри, пытаясь отпихнуть Диггори от себя, но ему не хватало сил на этот простой жест. Седрик лишь притянул его ближе, уже совершенно не смущаясь того, что взгляды всех учеников были обращены на них. Он на мгновение поднял голову, огляделся, и на его лице появилось дерзкое и гордое выражение.</p><p>— Я сделал все, что мог, — Седрик отпустил его на пару секунд, поднимаясь на ноги, а потом, подхватив за плечи, потянул за собой. Гарри чувствовал, что силы возвращаются к нему, что темная воля медленно отступает, но он все равно не мог ровно стоять. Его качнуло, но Диггори поймал его и вновь притянул к себе: в следующую секунду кто-то схватил Гарри и дернул в сторону. Гриффиндорца, будто куклу, повело туда; Седрик выпустил его: Гарри успел заметить лишь пятно ярко-рыжих волос, прежде чем сильные руки близнецов оттянули его подальше от пуффендуйца.</p><p>— Не трогай его! — рявкнул Джордж. Гарри уткнулся носом ему в шею, а потом, наконец, обретя возможность нормально стоять, чуть отстранился.</p><p>— Все нормально, — он качнулся назад, разрывая эти оберегающие объятия. Гарри увидел, что их уже окружили: обе команды — гриффиндорская и пуффендуйская — собрались вокруг кольцом, а с другого конца поля неслась мадам Помфри. Мадам Трюк стояла тут же, и она смотрела на Гарри и Седрика круглыми глазами, из-за своего цвета и этого изумленного выражения еще больше похожими на глаза ястреба.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — Питер Кенби, сжимая в руках метлу, враждебно посмотрел на Седрика. — Гарри, почему ты упал?</p><p>— Мне стало плохо в воздухе, — Гарри покачал головой. Он посмотрел на трибуны, на эти изумленные лица, а потом, поджав губы, обратил свой взор на Диггори. Тот не двигался, не отрывал от него молящего, дрожащего взгляда. Щеки его были алыми, но юноша не собирался ни двигаться с места, ни сдаваться. Он посмотрел на близнецов, которые отчего-то оказались единственными, кто не побоялся подойти к ним очень близко, а потом шагнул к Гарри снова. Он возвышался над ним, но в кои-то веки Гарри не чувствовал себя меньше, слабее, моложе его — он вспомнил о том дне, когда Седрик впервые его поцеловал, и о том ощущении, что было сейчас. Эти вещи невозможно было сравнивать, потому что они уже были другими. И теперь все знали.</p><p>— Седрик, — один из охотников попытался схватить Диггори за рукав, — ты что творишь?</p><p>Тот лишь дернул рукой, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Гарри.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, мистер Диггори, — мадам Помфри уже подбежала к ним, и ее приближение чуть разрядило обстановку. Никто не знал, что сказать, и Гарри видел, как недоуменные и удивленные взгляды превращаются в осуждающие: видимо, большинство ждало, что они сейчас посмеются, что Седрик... возможно, просто делал ему искусственное дыхание, но то, как пуффендуец смотрел на него, держался за него, говорило само за себя.  — Вы в порядке?</p><p>Она пристально оглядела их. Высота была большой, но Седрик поймал его и этим замедлил падение. Они оба рухнули на землю и получили несколько ссадин и синяков, но эти травмы вполне можно было потерпеть. Гарри ощущал прилив сил, его больше не сжимало железными тисками, и он знал, что это значит: Волдеморт ушел. Ослаб и снова был далеко-далеко.</p><p>— Мы в порядке, — Гарри покрутил головой. Он заметил, что с трибун спустилась часть учеников и к нему через поле несутся Рон с Гермионой. Впрочем, Дамблдор тоже спускался по лестнице для учителей. Именно он-то и нужен был. — Нам нужно к профессору Дамблдору. </p><p>— Мистер Поттер, вы упали с большой высоты...</p><p>— Это подождет, мадам Помфри, — голос Гарри все еще был сиплым, но с каждой секундой он становился все тверже. Необходимо было предпринять меры прямо сейчас. Родители Рона и Гермионы, отец Луны и бабушка Невилла находились под наблюдением и охраной Дамблдора, но чета Диггори понятия не имела об опасности, которая накрыла их несколько минут назад. Волдеморт (если он уже пришел в себя) наверняка послал людей за ними: нельзя было медлить.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер! Вы все еще нездоровы...</p><p>Гарри перестал ее слушать. Он двинулся в сторону Дамблдора, и пуффендуйцы на его пути расступились. Воцарилось молчание. Гарри, проходя мимо Седрика, ухватил его за рукав и потянул за собой, и Диггори, видимо, окрыленный этим жестом, попытался схватить его ладонь, но Гарри вовремя увернулся. Шел он неровно, чуть шатаясь — падение все-таки имело последствия, но не такие серьезные, чтобы идти к Помфри, — но целеустремленно. Дамблдор уже заметил его, и теперь ждал на дорожке, ведущей к замку. Рядом с ним стояла МакГонагалл. Гарри страшно было представить, что сейчас начнется, но он не видел возможности перевести все в шутку и акцентировать внимание исключительно на Волдеморте. Но, по крайней мере, они не держались за руки.</p><p>Кое-кто наверняка наблюдал за ними сейчас.</p><p>— Гарри...</p><p>— Потом, — сказал Гарри, обрывая попытку Диггори завязать разговор. Тот послушно кивнул и продолжил идти совсем рядом, иногда задевая плечом. Вскоре они были уже у профессоров, и ученики, которые хотели к ним подойти, больше не пытались этого сделать. Дамблдор, одетый в синюю мантию и даже не пытающийся придержать бороду, которую безжалостно трепал ветер, смотрел на них без усмешки, озадаченно и обеспокоенно, а МакГонагалл казалась одновременно и возмущенной, и напуганной.</p><p>— Что произошло, Гарри? — сразу же спросил директор.</p><p>— Это был он, — Гарри огляделся, хотя прекрасно понимал, что никто не может их подслушать. — Теперь он знает о Седрике.</p><p>— Что? — непонимающе спросил Диггори, но никто на него даже не взглянул. Судя по тому, как поджались губы МакГонагалл, она понимала, что происходит.</p><p>— Пройдем в мой кабинет, — сказал Дамблдор. Он повернулся и двинулся вдоль трибун к выходу. МакГонагалл, Гарри и Седрик в молчании пошли за ним. На них по-прежнему смотрели очень внимательно, но никто не решался подойти или крикнуть что-нибудь. Гарри ловил на себе взгляды слизеринцев, насмешливые, злобные, полные презрения или отвращения взгляды, но среди них он искал только один. К его разочарованию Малфоя не было на трибунах: он словно сквозь землю провалился, хотя Гарри был уверен в том, что пару раз он видел Крэбба и Гойла.</p><p>Около Хогвартса Седрик не выдержал.</p><p>— Профессор, что происходит? — он по-прежнему шел рядом с Гарри, видимо, компенсируя этим отсутствие возможности взять юношу за руку. Седрик выглядел растерянным, но не испуганным, и то и дело он смотрел на гриффиндорца горящим взглядом. Он сделал то, чего добивался, но он сам еще не понимал, на что себя обрек.</p><p>— Мы обсудим это в моем кабинете — ответил профессор Дамблдор. Он мельком оглянулся на пуффендуйца, а потом спросил: — Где сейчас может быть твоя семья?</p><p> — Отец должно быть в Министерстве, — нахмурился Седрик, не понимая, куда клонит волшебник. Он смотрел на его колпак, мантию и седые волосы и искал что-то, что бы объяснило бы ему внезапное напряжение, но он ничего не находил. — А мама дома или в городе. Не знаю, я давно не получал от них писем.</p><p>— А сестра?</p><p>Гарри впервые слышал о том, что у Седрика есть сестра. Пуффендуец, правда, не удивился осведомлённости директора.</p><p>— Полагаю, она гостит у моей тети в Канаде. Вроде бы она должна была поехать туда на Хэллоуин, но я не уверен... При чем тут моя сестра?</p><p>— Ваша семья в большой опасности, мистер Диггори, — серьезно сказал Дамблдор. Седрик недоуменно нахмурил аккуратные брови и поежился. Он посмотрел на Гарри, но тот ответил ему тяжелым взглядом. Гарри знал, что колесо, которое запустил Седрик, уже не остановится, пока не достигнет самой последней точки, и он не видел смысла тратить на это нервы сейчас. Ему придется все объяснить, обо всем поговорить, но эти минуты до кабинета Дамблдора Гарри собирался оставить себе. Он злился на Седрика, хотя после случившегося в его разуме и сердце было слишком мало места для подобного. Ему казалось, что он до сих пор в шоке, но все его мысли были повернуты в сторону Волдеморта: как далеко тот сможет зайти? Кажется, они не могли победить его.</p><p>— Почему в опасности? Что происходит?</p><p>Седрик схватил Гарри за руку и резко остановился. Он возмущенно смотрел на профессоров, переводя взгляд с напряженного лица МакГонагалл на спокойное, но кажущееся невероятно старым лицо Дамблдора.</p><p>— Мистер Диггори! — возмущенно произнесла декан Гриффиндора. — Разве вам не сказали, что на все вопросы вам ответят в кабинете директора? Как вы смеете пререкаться после того, что устроили?</p><p>Ее взгляд красноречиво коснулся их сцепленных рук. Гарри устало попытался высвободиться, но Седрик держал его так крепко, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Его ладонь была горячей и скользкой от пота. Это ощущение вдруг проникло в разум Гарри и возродило в нем воспоминания о моментах, что они провели вместе в прошлом году. Моментов, когда можно было не думать, просто расслабляться, доверять, позволять трогать себя, обнимать, целовать — момент абсолютного отсутствия в этом мире. Седрик словно бы снова предлагал это, но Гарри знал, что это самообман, иллюзия: нельзя уклоняться от проблем, потому что от этого они не решаются и даже не становятся меньше. С ними нужно встречаться лицом к лицу — только тогда они могут исчезнуть.</p><p>— Мистер Диггори, мы обо всем поговорим в моем кабинете.</p><p>Дамблдор вновь пошел вперед, и Седрик, видимо, передумав, последовал за ним. Он все-таки отпустил руку Гарри, когда неодобрение профессора МакГонагалл стало совсем уж явным, но в сторону он не отошел. Вскоре они дошли до горгулий, охраняющих вход: те, только завидев Дамблдора, отпрыгнули в стороны. Могло даже показаться, что их страшные каменные морды попытались улыбнуться.</p><p>В кабинете директора ничего не изменилось: магия по-прежнему пульсировала и переливалась в воздухе, пропахшем книгами, сладостями и пылью. В шкафах что-то звенело, шуршало, а портреты шептались и сопели. Гарри был тут не так давно, но все равно каждый поход в эту волшебную комнату был чем-то особенным. Сюда нельзя было попасть просто так: он оказывался перед этим столом только в очень важные моменты. Как этот, например.</p><p>Дамблдор наколдовал перед столом два креслица. Они были темно-зелеными, украшенными голубыми цветочками. Сам директор сел на свое место, а МакГонагалл встала справа от него, грозно и внимательно глядя на учеников. Видимо, она до сих пор не знала, как относиться к происходящему. Юноши послушно сели на предложенные места. Седрик выглядел заметно сконфуженным: он настороженно поглядывал на портреты и на Фоукса, наблюдавшего за происходящем со своей жердочки. Поймав взгляд птицы, Гарри улыбнулся, и ему показалось, что феникс склонил голову в ответ.</p><p>Дамблдор поднял волшебную палочку. Он призвал из шкафа сервиз с белыми чашечками и маленький чайник, стоящий на горелке. Поставив чайник на стол, он ударил по нему палочкой пару раз, и горелка загорелась. Вскоре из носика повалил пар. Дамблдор разлил приятно пахнущий травами чай по кружкам и добавил в него несколько капель темно-зеленого зелья. </p><p>— Это поможет нам всем прийти в себя, — сказал он и взял одну из чашечек. Профессор МакГонагалл тоже взяла, и Гарри с Седриком были вынуждены последовать примеру учителей. Чай, и правда, был бодрящим, приятной волной согревающим тело. Мысли тут же прояснились.</p><p>После короткого чаепития Дамблдор отставил чашку в сторону и перевел взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Рассказывай.</p><p>— Волдеморт был за барьером вместе с группой Пожирателей, — Гарри видел, как вздрогнул Седрик, но спокойно продолжил. — Он попытался поменять наши сознания местами и это ему удалось. На некоторое время я оказался там, а он — в моем теле... — странно было говорить все это, но Дамблдор молча слушал, не выказывая никаких эмоций. Только МакГонагалл реагировала: она приложила одну руку к груди, глядя на Гарри с таким безграничным состраданием, что ее лицо, всегда строгое и напряженное, разгладилось, став непохожим на себя. — Полагаю, ему все еще очень больно, хотя он сделал что-то с собой, чтобы уменьшить боль. В какой-то момент боли стало слишком много, и мы... вернулись на свои места.</p><p>Дамблдор кивнул, принимая к сведению этот сбивчивый рассказ. Гарри смотрел в его голубые глаза, стараясь игнорировать Седрика.</p><p>— Ты вернулся обратно до или после поцелуя? — спросил Дамблдор совершенно ровным голосом. МакГонагалл моргнула, Диггори вздрогнул. Гарри же просто покраснел.</p><p>— После.</p><p>— Погодите-ка, — встрял Седрик, который, видимо, просто не мог больше молчать. — Гарри, о чем ты вообще говоришь? Ты хочешь сказать, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто как бы... захватил твое тело, упал с метлы, а я потом?..</p><p>— Именно это я и хочу сказать, — грубовато оборвал его Гарри. Он посмотрел Седрику в лицо и снова повернулся к Дамблдору. — Я не знаю, что сейчас с Волдемортом...</p><p>— Гарри, что за бред!..</p><p>— Мистер Диггори, помолчите, раз вас не спрашивают! — приказала ему профессор МакГонагалл. Диггори закрыл рот, но вид у него был шокированный.</p><p>— Не стоит, Минерва, — сказал Дамблдор. — Мистеру Диггори простительно испытывать смешанные чувства в данной ситуации. Надеюсь, — теперь он обратился к Седрику, — ты понимаешь, в какой ситуации оказался ты и твоя семья?</p><p>— Я... — юноша выглядел беспомощным, и Гарри впервые видел его таким. Его пальцы сжимали подлокотники кресла, на лице то и дело появлялась сумасшедшая улыбка, будто Седрик не был уверен в том, что происходящее реально, — ... что-то не уверен...</p><p>— Волдеморт весьма определенно выразил свои намерения по отношению к друзьям Гарри, — спокойно объяснил Дамблдор. — Семьи Рона Уизли, Гермионы Грейнджер и остальных, с кем Гарри близок, находятся под защитой Ордена, они оповещены об опасности и стараются сократить риски до минимума. Теперь в этот список придется внести и тебя: Волдеморт ранее не знал о вашей близкой дружбе, теперь же, полагаю, он решит, что между вами есть нечто большее, и тогда ты окажешься первым, до кого он попытается добраться.</p><p>Седрик побледнел. Он выпрямился в кресле и смотрел на профессора круглыми глазами. Портреты на стенах шептались, но их голоса сливались в непонятный, монотонный гул, в котором Гарри улавливал только отдельные слова. Кажется, старым директорам ситуация совсем не нравилась.</p><p>— Мой отец... он не верит в то, что Сами-Знаете-Кто вернулся. Я не знаю, то есть, что мне сказать ему?</p><p>— Я сам свяжусь с твоим отцом, но если он воспротивится, то тебе стоит постараться уговорить его. Возможно, ему придется оставить работу и проводить дни в доме. А твоей сестре лучше остаться в Канаде на некоторое время.</p><p>— Думаете, мой отец согласится оставить работу из-за возвращения Темного Волшебника, в которое он даже не верит? — Седрик скептически приподнял бровь. — И как вы ему это объясните? Он просто не поверит!</p><p>— Ему придется поверить, — жестко произнес Дамблдор. — Разумеется, попав под защиту Ордена и покинув Министерство, он не останется без средств к существованию. </p><p>Седрик задумался. Какое-то время было тихо, а потом он посмотрел на Гарри. Его взгляд был опасливым и пристальным, но в то же время в нем плескалась невыносимая боль.</p><p>— Если это все правда, — тихо сказал он, — то разве это не значит, что Сами-Знаете-Кто... — он смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, будто боясь, что сейчас откуда-то изнутри гриффиндорца на него взглянет другое существо.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он сможет сделать это снова в ближайшее время, — Гарри отвернулся. — Ему было очень больно.</p><p>— Это не укладывается у меня в голове, — Седрик вздохнул, и страх стал понемногу уходить из его образа. — Я не думал, что все так обернется...</p><p>— Ты не знал о самом главном риске, но вы оба должны понимать, что вас ждет за этими дверьми теперь, — Дамблдор внимательно смотрел на Диггори, и, наверное, впервые за все время в его взгляде появилось что-то откровенно неодобрительное. Гарри ощутил благодарность к директору, потому что тот тоже мог быть «целиком и полностью на его стороне». </p><p>— Вы осуждаете?</p><p>Глаза профессора странно блеснули.</p><p>— С чего бы? — негромко поинтересовался он. — В любом случае, мое мнение ничего не исправит. Что ты думаешь об этом, Гарри?</p><p>Что он думал? Признаться, Гарри было абсолютно все равно. О нем говорили много плохих вещей, и он уже привык к тому, что его провожают недовольными и презрительными взглядами. Он знал, что друзья не отвернутся от него: они не отвернулись от него, даже когда узнали, что он влюблен в Драко Малфоя. Что уж тут говорить о Седрике Диггори, правильном, красивом и умном юноше, приверженце Дамблдора... </p><p>— Меня больше волнует Волдеморт.</p><p>МакГонагалл, молча наблюдавшая за этим, вздохнула, а Дамблдор кивнул. Его взгляд стал ярким и понимающим: он видел в его действиях ту готовность, которую ценил превыше всего — готовность отдать себя делу. </p><p>— Седрик, я попрошу тебя оставить нас наедине, — вежливо и мягко произнес Дамблдор. — Я напишу твоему отцу сразу же после нашей беседы. Когда я получу его ответ, я тут же сообщу тебе всю информацию.</p><p>— Ладно, — немного потерянно отозвался Диггори. Он поднялся из кресла, кинул взгляд на Гарри и, проходя мимо, коснулся его плеча. Опасения покинули его, и рука его была такой же надежной, как и всегда.</p><p>Разговор не был долгим, потому что они не знали, что делать. Не знали, на что еще способен Волдеморт. Решено было дождаться Снейпа: тот был с Волдемортом, значит, мог знать что-то об этом. Гарри было неприятно думать, что после той трагедии Северус сбежал в неизвестность, чтобы потом объявиться рядом с Реддлом. Он мог бы вернуться обратно в Хогвартс, но не вернулся. Гарри не знал почему, но ему казалось, что в этом есть доля его вины.</p><p>Когда он вышел из кабинета, он ни капли не удивился, увидев Седрика. Тот стоял около стены, опершись о нее и скрестив руки на груди. Выглядел он хмурым и подавленным: видимо, все то время, что он провел тут в одиночестве, он думал о сказанном. Тонкая морщинка залегла между его аккуратными бровями, но она тут же разгладилась, когда Седрик пересекся взглядом с Гарри.</p><p>Какое-то время они стояли и молчали. Седрик не выдержал первым:</p><p>— Что они сказали?</p><p>— Ждать.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что хочет посвящать Седрика в действия Ордена и Снейпа, ему вообще не хотелось с ним разговаривать. Если бы не Волдеморт, занимающий его мысли, сейчас он был бы зол и обижен на пуффендуйца. А так... Он просто устал.</p><p>— Ты не можешь больше игнорировать меня, Гарри, — Седрик двинулся за ним следом, когда Гарри устало поплелся прочь. Он догнал его и схватил за руку. Они немного отошли от кабинета Дамблдора, но все равно были слишком близко, и такие проявления влечения казались неуместными. Гарри постарался вырвать свою ладонь, но Седрик вцепился в нее так крепко, что их противостояние начало превращаться в борьбу.</p><p>— Отпусти меня!</p><p>— Не отпущу, — Диггори ухватил его ворот алой квиддичной мантии и оттащил в сторону. Гарри ахнул, когда пуффендуец впечатал его в стену, почти грубо прижимая к твердому камню. Волшебный чай снял напряжение, придав сил, но тело все равно болело, и ушибы отозвались вспышкой боли. Красивое лицо Седрика вдруг стало до ужаса отчаянным и острым. </p><p>Гарри хмуро смотрел на него.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно, Седрик? — вздохнул он. </p><p>— Поговорить.</p><p>— Что ж, говори, — равнодушно кивнул Гарри, отводя руку пуффендуйца в сторону. После разговора с Дамблдором между ними что-то изменилось: хотя во взгляде Седрика по-прежнему было тепло, там появилось и что-то новое, непривычное. Что-то испуганное. Ему приходилось бороться со знанием, которое он получил, и, видимо, юноша решил временно забыть его, отдавая дань своим старым желаниям.</p><p>— Почему ты избегал меня? — прямо спросил Диггори.</p><p>— Тебе показалось, — буркнул Гарри. Седрик чуть отпустил его, и теперь он просто стоял, запертый между стеной и телом пуффендуйца. Он был почти уверен в том, что если он попробует дернуться в сторону, дорогу ему тут же преградит рука. Впрочем, он и не думал убегать: им действительно стоило обсудить происходящее.</p><p>— Тогда это была череда <i>очень</i> удачных совпадений. Я просто хотел объясниться с тобой.</p><p>— Ты повторяешь прошлый год, Седрик, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Дамблдор должен был все тебе объяснить, а то, что он не сказал, тебе и не нужно знать.</p><p>— Я понимаю это, — ответил Седрик. Он резко выдохнул, и его дыхание коснулось лица Гарри. — Я хотел поговорить не о лабиринте, а о... нас с тобой.</p><p>Гарри пристально смотрел на него.</p><p>— Мы по-прежнему друзья, Седрик, — сказал он. — Я буду защищать тебя от Волдеморта так же, как и...</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты защищал меня от... Волдеморта, — выдохнул вдруг Седрик ему в лицо. — Он ведь хочет именно тебя. Это тебе нужна защита.</p><p>Гарри недоумевал: почему они все так рвутся его защищать? Диггори, наверное, и не подозревал, что почти в точности повторяет слова Малфоя. Они пытались оберегать его, но это было бессмысленно, ведь Гарри не нуждался в их защите, прекрасно зная, к чему все идет, и это он пытался спасти их всех. Своей помощью они лишь мешали. </p><p>— Седрик...</p><p>— И ты понял, о чем я говорил, — прервал его Диггори. — Я долгое время был обижен на тебя и не понимал, почему все вдруг так повернулось. Но потом я обдумал все, поговорил с профессором Дамблдором... Я, — он склонил голову, пряча взгляд, — я понимаю, что второй год подряд делаю одно и то же, но я не знаю, что мне сделать еще.</p><p>Он дышал так тяжело и отчаянно, что сердце Гарри невольно сжималось от жалости к нему, но юноша понятия не имел, как реагировать на эту страстность. Он не любил Седрика, он не чувствовал желания или возбуждения рядом с ним, и сейчас ему не хотелось заниматься самообманом, позволяя пуффендуйцу укрывать себя от мира. Он полагал, что в некоторой степени Седрик сам занимается обманом: каким-то образом Гарри начал превращаться в навязчивую идею для него — иначе никак нельзя было объяснить его внимание и его привязанность. </p><p>— Мы расстались, Седрик, и ничего больше не будет, — стараясь сделать голос мягким, сказал Гарри. — Мы можем быть друзьями.</p><p>— Мы уже говорили об этом, — вздохнул Седрик. — Мы не можем быть друзьями. Ты злишься на меня за сегодня, но я сделал все, что мог. Это было единственным, что я мог придумать, чтобы ты снова заговорил со мной. Единственное мое преимущество.</p><p>— Преимущество?</p><p>— <i>Он</i> никогда не поцелует тебя на глазах у всего Хогвартса.</p><p>— Господи, — Гарри не удержался и закатил глаза. Ему иногда казалось, что Малфой и Диггори тянут его в разные стороны, бесконечно соревнуясь друг с другом. Это было просто глупо. — Разве я просил это делать?! И Драко тут вообще ни при чем.</p><p>Он дернулся в сторону, и Седрик, к его глубочайшему удивлению, его отпустил. Он смотрел на него пристально, внимательно и недоверчиво и, разумеется, пошел следом, когда Гарри отправился к лестницам. Он сказал ему в спину:</p><p>— Ты же не встречаешься с ним?</p><p>— Разве похоже, что мы ходим за руки по Хогвартсу? — Гарри дошел до поворота и только тогда обернулся на хмурого Седрика, который, кажется, интуитивно мог догадаться, что происходит. — Я в любом случае не хочу продолжать этот разговор.  </p><p>— Я долго ждал возможности заговорить с тобой, я не хочу, чтобы ты просто сбежал.</p><p>— Седрик, — Гарри повысил голос, чувствуя, как его верхняя губа приподнимается в оскале, принадлежавшем кому-то другому. Ему надоело. Он не хотел десять раз обсуждать одно и то же, не хотел выслушивать грубости в адрес Драко. Полчаса назад Волдеморт был в его теле, и это было единственным, что имело сейчас значение, потому что если Тому удастся поменять их местами, то Седрик, Рон, Гермиона и многие, многие другие умрут. Диггори словно бы и не понимал этого, и Гарри хотелось его ударить. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не послать приятеля самым грубым образом. — Я не хочу это больше слушать. Мне сейчас не до этого. А ты лучше бы думал о том, как уговоришь своего отца принять помощь Дамблдора, чем приставал ко мне.</p><p>Седрик ничего не сказал. Признаться, Гарри мог бы еще поспорить, потому что чем дольше пуффендуец пытался на него давить, тем сильнее он злил его. Гарри надеялся, что Диггори поймет то, что он пытался донести до него. Они могли быть друзьями, по крайней мере, Гарри мог: глядя на Седрика, он не испытывал какого-либо смущения или непреодолимого желания броситься ему на шею. Этого было достаточно, на его взгляд, чтобы перестать мучить друг друга воспоминаниями.</p><p>— Я пойду в Башню, — проговорил Гарри. Он не видел смысла идти к Помфри: его синяки, конечно, болели, но это была терпимая боль. Лучшим лекарством был отдых. </p><p>— И что ты скажешь своим друзьям? — наконец, произнес Седрик. Видимо, он обдумывал что-то, потому что голос его теперь звучал твердо и уверенно. Гарри уже шагнул к первой ступеньке, поэтому эта фраза догнала его совершенно внезапно. — Скажешь, что я делал тебе искусственное дыхание? Или что ты ни при чем? </p><p>— А что скажешь ты? — Гарри резко повернулся.</p><p>— Правду, — Седрик смело шагнул к нему. Он не слышал ничего из того, что Гарри сказал ему пару секунд назад. — Я скажу, что люблю тебя. И что мы встречались.</p><p>На мгновение Гарри ощутил, как в его груди что-то сжалось и дрогнуло. Он не думал, что все дойдет до такого. Он круглыми глазами взглянул на Седрика, но потом сердце его перестало колотиться так рвано и судорожно.</p><p>— Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я боюсь огласки.</p><p>— Наоборот, я думаю, что ты ее не боишься. И я не боюсь.</p><p>Седрик быстро коснулся его лица рукой, проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке. А потом, словно опасаясь, что Гарри сейчас его оттолкнет или вновь начнет отчитывать, отправился к лестницам. Он спускался вниз, оставив гриффиндорца на площадке, и тот какое-то время наблюдал за его высокой фигурой, не зная, что и думать о сложившейся ситуации. Потом, придя в себя, он двинулся к гриффиндорской Башне.</p><p>Все ученики, которые встречались ему по пути, смотрели на него еще пристальней и внимательней, чем в начале года. Гарри дивился этому: неужели их больше поразил поцелуй двух мальчиков чем возможное сумасшествие знаменитого гриффиндорца? Ему не хотелось, чтобы это было так, но он не мог не замечать их взоры — удивленные, вопросительные, насмешливые, презрительные... Ему встречались одни когтевранцы, которые словно назло бродили по коридорам, и это было единственным, что радовало хоть немного: по крайней мере, реакция Гриффиндора до сих пор была тайной.</p><p>Уже на подходе к Башне Гарри повстречал того, с кем уж точно не хотел делить эти секунды вынужденного одиночества. Он шел, погруженный в свои мысли, когда на него кто-то налетел со спины. </p><p>— Гарри! — этот звонкий, писклявый голос невозможно было не узнать. Колин Криви схватил Гарри за руку, вынуждая повернуться к нему. — Как ты, Гарри? Ты был у мадам Помфри? Ты не выглядишь здоровым: может, тебе нужно еще отдохнуть? Ох, не представляю, что там у нас в гостиной... Ты забрал свою метлу?</p><p>— Не забрал, — ответил он лишь на последний вопрос, не успевая за полетом мысли Криви.</p><p>— Кажется, ее унесли близнецы Уизли, — голос Колина вдруг стал тише. — А... А ты был у директора?</p><p>— Был.</p><p>— А... А что он сказал? </p><p>Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Колин, — улыбнулся он. — Дамблдор просто спрашивал, что произошло.</p><p>— Тебя не исключат?</p><p>— Нет, не исключат, — Гарри мысленно усмехнулся этому вопросу. Он подозревал, что его не исключат, даже если он убьет кого-нибудь. Ему не дадут выйти за границу Хогвартса, а теперь, вероятно, этот контроль станет еще тверже. Гарри не знал, можно ли наложить на палочку волшебника какие-нибудь ограничители магии, но подозревал, что можно и что именно это Дамблдор и сделает. Волдеморт становился непредсказуемым.</p><p>Они дошли почти до Полной Дамы, когда Колин вдруг вновь вцепился в него. Он заглянул Гарри прямо в глаза. Его светлые волосы, круглое, наивное лицо, становившееся вытянутым и худым по мере взросления, его выпяченная и чуть дрожащая нижняя губа — все говорило о волнении. Гарри давно уже не обращал на Колина внимания, потому что тот почти перестал приставать к нему, видимо, занимаясь своим обожанием издалека или совсем забыв про него, но сейчас он отметил, что Криви изменился. Что-то в его лице стало другим.</p><p>— Я хотел тебе сказать, мне вообще все равно, что там творится у вас, — сбивчиво произнес он. — Я тебя всегда буду поддерживать, всегда. Если тебе понадобится что-нибудь, что угодно...</p><p>— Спасибо, Колин, — Гарри даже проникся его напором. Ему стало совестно, что он совсем позабыл про Криви, в то время как тот относился к нему с такой преданностью. <br/>— Я знаю, что ты мой хороший друг.</p><p>Колин улыбнулся. Он подошел к Полной Даме и сказал пароль:</p><p>— Бубновый туз.</p><p>— Правильно, — Дама с любопытством взирала на них, но все-таки безропотно отъехала в сторону, выпустив в коридор шепот и шум разговоров, которые стали тише в ту же секунду, когда Гарри переступил порог. Гарри обвел взглядом собравшихся, находя, наконец, своих друзей, которые сидели рядом с уже переодевшейся командой по квиддичу.</p><p>Он приблизился к ним. Все смотрели на него, правда, с одним только удивлением и некоторой опаской. Гарри осторожно присел в кресло, глядя на друзей: Гермиона выглядела растерянной, Рон — сбитым с толку, Невилл — не понимающим, что вообще происходит... Только близнецы, пожалуй, смотрели на него так же, как и всегда, да Джинни не была слишком уж поражена.</p><p>— Что сказал Дамблдор? — наконец, прервала молчание Гермиона. Все в гостиной навострили уши. Гарри столкнулся с неприязненным взглядом Симуса и прищурился — тот тут же отвернулся.</p><p>— Ничего особенного. Спрашивал, что случилось. </p><p>— И почему ты упал? — без особой приязни спросила Анжелина. Она сидела на диване, подтянув под себя одну ногу и опираясь плечом о сидящего на подлокотнике Питера. Она смотрела на Гарри цепким и темным взглядом.</p><p>— Шрам заболел.</p><p>Воцарилось молчание, наполненное каким-то неясным шумом и мяуканьем Живоглота где-то наверху. За окном завывал ветер, поленья в камине весело и живо трещали.</p><p>— Гарри, а что там с Диггори-то? — наконец, не удержался Рон. Гарри посмотрел другу в лицо, потом оглядел остальных, выбирая, что им сказать. Седрик пытался пригрозить ему тем, что все расскажет, но это не имело для Гарри значения. Он был уверен, что сможет объяснить все Малфою и что ему <i>придется</i> все объяснять, когда до Драко дойдут слухи, что Гарри начал встречаться с Седриком почти сразу после произошедшего в Тайной Комнате. Было ли это предательством? Гарри считал, что да, он знал это еще тогда, но в те дни он был слаб и болен, а теперь же... Ему придется постараться, но Драко должен понимать, что и сейчас, и тогда он был единственным...</p><p>Все-таки было бы лучше, если бы и он, и друзья узнали обо всем не из слухов, а из его уст. Все-таки Седрик был прав: Гарри было тяжело тащить за собой эту ложь.</p><p>— Ну, — он посмотрел на Гермиону. Та медленно кивнула и улыбнулась, — мы с ним встречались на третьем курсе.</p><p>Лаванда и Парвати синхронно ахнули и прижали руки ко ртам. От Гарри во все стороны хлынул шум шепота, гриффиндорцы смотрели на него круглыми глазами: некоторые начали усмехаться, решив, что он пошутил, а некоторые нахмурились. Они разом позабыли все свои дела, обратив на него внимание: юноша ощущал себя крайне неуютно под их взглядами, но терпел.</p><p>— Это как? — глупо переспросил Рон, неверяще глядя на Гарри. </p><p>— Рон... — Гермиона мягко взяла друга за руку. Тот повернулся к ней, но потом вновь уставился на Гарри. На его лице промелькнуло понимание, удивление, какое-то странное обречение... Он шмыгнул носом.</p><p>— Я, кстати, догадывался, — вдруг буркнул Рон, освобождая свою ладонь из пальцев Гермионы. — То-то он так подозрительно к тебе все время лип...</p><p>— Не могу поверить, — Лаванда продолжала смотреть на Гарри, но теперь ее взгляд стал возмущенным и осуждающим. — Седрик Диггори самый популярный парень в школе! Он встречался с Чжоу Чанг! Как ты смог его заполучить?</p><p>— Я не пытался, — нахмурился Гарри. </p><p>— Подожди, вы реально встречались? — Кэти Белл, сидящая в соседнем кресле, хлопала глазами. — Круто! </p><p>— Что тут крутого? — спросил незнакомый шестикурсник, который сидел за одним столом с Симусом. — Они же парни! </p><p>— Мы не магглы, чтобы опускаться до такого, — поддержал его другой.</p><p>— Погодите-ка, — остановил их Питер. Он крутил головой, будто пытаясь где-то в углу комнаты обнаружить верную мысль. Гарри считал секунды до того момента, когда этот унизительный опрос закончится, — Гарри, так ты... кхм, гей?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри ощутил, как краска приливает к его щекам. — Мне вообще-то нравилась... — он судорожно взглянул на Джинни, и та поймала его взгляд. Это была секунда, неясная и смутная, но почему-то она имела значение именно сейчас. Она была несказанной фразой. Джинни дернулась, ее алые губы приоткрылись, и Гарри вдруг стало стыдно и неприятно. Он захотел ударить себя за то, что невольно открыл ей эту тайну, тайну, к которой не должен был подпускать маленькую девочку. Джинни опустила лицо, и Гарри быстро поправил себя, надеясь, что голос звучит не слишком фальшиво: — ... Полумна.</p><p>— Значит...</p><p>— Так! — Гермиона вдруг вскочила на ноги. — Прекратите! Почему вы вообще проводите этот допрос?</p><p>— Это не допрос...</p><p>— Гарри имеет право встречаться с тем, с кем хочет! — Гарри не видел ее лица, но судя по тому, как отпрянули гриффиндорцы, оно было страшным. Подруга могла быть пугающей, и сейчас Гарри был благодарен ей за то, что она спасала его. — Подобными отношениями никого уже не удивить, и если вам, — она повернулась к тем старшекурсникам, что сидели за столом, — есть до этого дело, то идите и поговорите об этом со слизеринцами: там как раз разделяют ваше мнение!</p><p>— Нам вообще-то спать с ним в одной комнате! — встрял вдруг Симус Финниган. Видимо, ему надоело молчать, и его злость и обида до сих пор не были выплеснуты. — Тебе-то, Гермиона, все равно!</p><p>— Ой, Симус, как будто бы кому-то в этом мире есть дело до твоей задницы! — зарычал на него Рон. —  Много чести, болван!</p><p>Поднялся шум. Эта жуткая ситуация мгновенно захватила всех: Гарри понятия не имел, что он по-прежнему значит для гриффиндорцев так много, раз столь незначительная вещь, как его личные отношения, вдруг вспенила спокойные воды. Но его это уже не волновало: он смотрел на Рона и Гермиону с благодарностью. Они были его самыми лучшими друзьями.</p><p>— Кто знает, что у  него на уме, — продолжал давить на свое Симус. — Мы еще не забыли те байки про Сами-Знаете-Кого.</p><p>— Те байки — истинная правда!</p><p>— Если бы Гарри было дело до кого-то еще, кроме Седрика Диггори, он бы влюбился в нас. Правда, Фредди? — ласково и насмешливо потянул Джордж. Они с Фредом поднялись с дивана и нагло пристроились на подлокотниках кресла Гарри. Их одинаковые лица, схожие позы и обольстительные улыбки произвели на Гарри впечатление: ему стало легче.</p><p>— Разумеется, мы же самые красивые парни Хогвартса, — отозвался Фред. — И почему у нас так мало поклонниц?</p><p>— Потому что вы клоуны, — усмехнулась Алисия. Она подмигнула Гарри и улыбнулась. — Мне вот все равно, что там и с кем, потому что Гарри — хороший парень и хороший ловец.</p><p>— И мне все равно, — ухмыльнулся Дин. </p><p>— И мне, — подхватил Невилл.</p><p>— А ты, — Рон обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Симуса, — можешь катиться из нашей спальни. Если тебя так напрягает, с кем Гарри встречается, может ты сам на парней виды имеешь? Кто тебя знает, Симус, ты нас уже предал однажды. </p><p>— Чего ты так рвешься защищать его, а? — Финниган уже брызгал слюной.</p><p>— Потому что Гарри — мой друг.</p><p>— Потому что принижать человека из-за того, что ему нравятся люди одного с ним пола, это то же самое, что принижать человека из-за статуса его крови, — твердо и ровно произнесла Гермиона. — Очень лицемерно с твоей стороны, Симус, обижать Гарри, но при этом не оскорблять меня. Если уж тебе так важны эти бессмысленные условности, может, будешь звать меня грязнокровкой? А Рона можешь звать нищим. Уверена, можно еще много чего придумать, и если ты хочешь это делать, то тебе стоит сменить цвет галстука на зеленый.</p><p>Гермиона замолкла, и Симус тоже молчал. Он тяжело дышал, будто уставший зверь, а потом, схватив со стола свои вещи, кинулся прочь из гостиной. Он сердито топал ногами и захлопнул за собой дверь с такой силой, что было слышно, как возмущенно закричала в коридоре Полная Дама. Пару секунд было тихо, а потом голоса вновь вернулись. Гермиона стояла, дрожа, но никто больше не пытался сказать что-то ей наперекор.</p><p>Гарри поднялся из кресла, подошел к подруге и крепко обнял ее. Она вздохнула. Когда он отодвинулся, атмосфера в гостиной изменилась. Что-то повернулось в умах гриффиндорцев. Те, кто по-прежнему осуждал, сидели, спрятав глаза.</p><p>— Как тебе повезло, Гарри, — наконец, произнесла Лаванда. Они с Парвати уже пришли в себя и теперь выглядели просто любопытными. Кажется, Парвати больше не была влюблена в Гарри: по крайней мере, ее красивые черные глаза не отражали боли. — Так много девочек мечтают о нем, да и о тебе, а вы... Тут не так уж много красивых мальчиков!</p><p>— Эй! — несколько возмущенных голосов вызвали смех. Гарри был благодарен этим девчонкам, хотя раньше он не особо дружил с ними, зная, как они любят сплетничать. Но, сейчас они будто бы понимали, что может развеять атмосферу.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, — Кэти примиряюще подняла руки, — мы признаем, у  нас очень много красивых парней!</p><p>— Не то что у слизеринцев, — хихикнула какая-то пятикурсница.</p><p>— Ну, у них есть Малфой и Забини, — легкомысленно взмахнула рукой ее подружка. </p><p>— А вдруг они тоже... того?</p><p>— Мерлин, они уж точно нет!</p><p>— Как будто бы мы могли догадаться, что Гарри встречается с Диггори. Такие вещи, Джесси, непредсказуемы.</p><p>— Вот уж не скажи...</p><p>Разговор начал поворачивать совсем в другую сторону, и Гарри перестал в него вникать. Он посмотрел на друзей, и те посмотрели на него. Он сидел у самого камина, и все, кто сидели рядом, невольно оказались именно теми людьми, которым он верил и с которыми хотел быть рядом. Это был теплый угол, и в нем на какое-то время не было ни капли лжи. Люди в нем были почти счастливы.</p><p>— Может, расскажем об ОД сейчас? — спросил он у Гермионы. Та, подумав, кивнула и широко улыбнулась. Все было хорошо, и Гарри не думал о том, что рано или поздно ему придется рассказать, что конкретно произошло сегодня днем. Может, он скажет об этом потом. Потом, когда ему не придется рушить светлое единство Гриффиндора своими словами.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Разумеется, на утро весь замок знал о том, что Гарри Поттер и Седрик Диггори встречаются. Гарри понятия не имел, отчего все решили, что они с пуффендуйцем по-прежнему в отношениях, но он ничего не мог поделать. Гриффиндорцы не решались выспрашивать подробности, боясь наткнуться на нотации Гермионы, поэтому большинство не знало подробностей: друзьям же Гарри рассказал слегка отредактированную версию, из которой, впрочем, было ясно, что они с Седриком расстались. Остальные могли думать, что хотят: взгляды, шепотки и слухи сопровождали Гарри уже долгое время и они не могли пробиться к его сердцу, правда, в этот раз его смущало то, что они буквально пытались забраться к нему в штаны.<p>Гарри не знал, как ему реагировать на Седрика, поэтому просто старался не смотреть в его сторону. Он боялся, что Диггори подойдет и поцелует его снова или натворит что-то настолько же безумное, но Седрик лишь улыбнулся ему со своего стола и помахал рукой. Лицо его было странным, острым, будто бы даже мстительным. И Гарри не хотелось так думать, но эта внутренняя тьма, эгоистичная целеустремленность, о которой его когда-то давно предупреждал Малфой, делали Седрика только красивее.</p><p>С Драко Гарри не удалось пересечься взглядами. Малфой говорил о чем-то со своими друзьями. Несомненно, он знал, не мог не знать, потому что взгляды слизеринцев были самыми злобными и самыми презрительными. Гарри думал, что теперь уж они точно потеряют к нему те крохи уважения, которые Драко всадил в их головы, упоминая на одном из уроков Грюма о том, что Гарри Поттер единственный, кто пережил заклятие Авада Кедавра.</p><p>Зато с Дамблдором Гарри успел переглянуться. Мысли о Волдеморте невольно отхлынули на второй план, когда Гарри погрузился в пучину споров и разговоров в гриффиндорской гостиной. Сначала та отвратительная ссора, потом рассказы об ОД — все это не давало ему думать о Томе. Лишь перед сном он чуть дрожал, но догадывался, что эта ночь будет спокойной. Он вымотал Реддла, и он сам это чувствовал — Волдеморт заплатил большую цену за то, чтобы побыть несколько минут в его теле. Так же как и Седрик Диггори заплатил большую цену за то, чтобы его поцеловать. </p><p>Когда Гарри посмотрел на директора, он думал именно об этом. И тот покачал головой, печальный и мрачный: Амос Диггори противился решению. Неприятная, скользкая дрожь пробежала по спине Гарри, и он сам не знал, была она предвестником или же просто страхом.</p><p>С прилетом сов разговоров стало больше. Таинственным образом вчерашнее событие уже достигло ушей Ежедневного Пророка: на первой же странице можно было увидеть большую, правда, не слишком четкую фотографию, на которой Седрик целовал Гарри, сидя на коленях и крепко прижимая к себе юношу.</p><p>— Кто это сделал, интересно, — потянул Рон, мрачно тыкая в фотографию вилкой, на которой опасно покачивался кусок сосиски. — Успели же отправить, гады...</p><p>— Это не я, — тут же воскликнул Колин. — Гарри, клянусь, это не я!</p><p>— Мы знаем, что это не ты, Колин, — успокоила его Гермиона, пристально разглядывающая фото. — Не у одного же тебя есть фотоаппарат... Судя по ракурсу, сделано было где-то между слизеринской и когтевранской трибуной...</p><p>— Наверняка слизеринцы постарались, — подвел итог Рон. Он неловко кашлянул и спросил: — И что пишут?</p><p>Гермиона протянула им свой номер, а сама склонилась над номером Невилла. Неизвестно зачем, но тот тоже стал выписывать газету. Да и многие обзавелись собственными выпусками... Даже у Симуса, который не съехал из спальни, но теперь ни с кем из соседей не разговаривал, была в руках газета. Гарри подтянул страницы к себе поближе и развернул статью, прекрасно понимания, что ничего хорошего ему ждать не стоит.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>СЕРДЦА ЮНЫХ ВОЛШЕБНИЦ РАЗБИТЫ?</p>
</div>В прошлом году в Хогвартсе проходил Турнир Трех Волшебников, и внимание всего магического мира было приковано к доселе невиданному происшествию: юный и знаменитый Гарри Поттер таинственным образом стал первым в истории Четвертым Чемпионом. Мы гадали и продолжаем гадать, как же это могло произойти, тем более что Кубок Огня находился под бдительным контролем директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора, но за неимением каких-либо зацепок мы были вынуждены обратить наше внимание на более насущные дела. Многих интересовала реакция Седрика Диггори — законного чемпиона Хогвартса, — но тот отказывался давать подробные интервью на эту тему. Нам лишь удалось узнать, что он и Гарри Поттер — близкие друзья, которые, по словам мистера Диггори, не дадут Турниру встать между ними.<br/>Однако вчерашний день открыл глаза всему магическому миру, объяснив, почему же их дружба была так прочна. В Хогвартсе проходил ежегодный матч по квиддичу между Гриффиндором и Пуффендуем, и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств гриффиндорец Гарри Поттер и пуффендуец Седрик Диггори оказались ловцами своих команд. Неизвестно, что произошло между ними ранее, поскольку наш информатор из Хогвартса доложил, что несколько месяцев юноши почти не контактировали друг с другом, видимо, переживая кризис в отношениях после печально известного окончания Турнира, но именно вчера их драма разрешилась. Как нам стало известно, Гарри Поттер по неизвестным причинам едва не упал с метлы, но мистер Диггори вовремя пришел ему на помощь. Прямо там, на квиддичном поле, они решили признаться всему миру в том, что они не просто друзья. Как вы можете видеть на фотографии, мистер Поттер и мистер Диггори находятся в романтических отношениях и не собираются больше скрывать этого. После легендарного поцелуя, о котором теперь говорит весь магический мир, они ушли с поля вместе с директором школы, но, вероятно, никаких неприятных последствий их признание не повлекло. <br/>Стоит признать, что нашим юным читательницам придется разочароваться и отказаться от надежд на будущее со знаменитыми Чемпионами, хотя доселе мистер Диггори и мистер Поттер являлись одними из самых завидных женихов Англии! Подобных прецедентов никогда не случалось, и нам остается лишь гадать, какой будет реакция магического сообщества.<br/>Продолжение расследования знаменитого романа и мнения нескольких заинтересованных в порядке в Хогвартсе людей читайте в следующем выпуске!<p>Специальный корреспондент Ежедневного Пророка, <br/>Рита Скитер. </p><p> </p><p>— Чушь, — фыркнул Гарри, дочитав глупую статью. — С каких это пор мы с Седриком — самые завидные женихи Англии? </p><p>— Ну, Седрик уже взрослый, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Он уже может жениться. А тебе недолго ждать. </p><p>— Информатор из Хогвартса — кто это? — спросил Невилл. Он отставил в сторону тарелку с яичницей и задумчиво уставился на потолок. Сегодня было пасмурно, и над Большим Залом висели серые, печальные облака. Гарри тоже посмотрел на них, а потом не удержался и обернулся. Стоило ли ему удивляться, обнаружив в руках у Драко газету? Малфой читал ее, и на его лице было написано такое презрительное отвращение, что никто бы не смог заподозрить его в том, что он имеет какое-то отношение к «знаменитому роману» и что это его имя, а не Седрика, могло фигурировать в статье. Гарри смотрел на него лишь пару секунд, но прежде чем он обернулся, Малфой поднял глаза. Их взгляды пересеклись, и это был болезненный контакт.</p><p>— Не знаю, кто это может быть, — выдавил из себя Гарри, вновь поворачиваясь к друзьям. — Может, кто из Слизерина.</p><p>Или Когтеврана. Он помнил, что сказал ему Забини: на том факультете тоже были недоброжелатели. </p><p>— Не нравится мне, что происходит, — задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, понизив голос. Утром она была намного свежей, чем вечером: на ее щеках лежал легкий румянец, а волосы в кои-то веки были причесаны и не торчали во все стороны. —  Посмотрите, как нахмурился Дамблдор. Такие скандалы привлекают ненужное внимание...</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что Волдеморту есть дело до того, с кем я целуюсь, — заметил Гарри, внутренне содрогаясь от мысли, что теперь Том все-таки немного вовлечен в это. Он сумел пробраться в столь личную зону, что Гарри ощущал страшную дрожь при мысли, что он может сделать это снова и тогда уже никаких преград не останется. Друзьям действительно не стоило этого знать, и он выворачивал эту тему, как мог: — Хотя, может, ему станет противно, и он оставит меня в покое.</p><p>— Уверена, Люциус Малфой пройдется по этому событию, — сказала Гермиона. — Возможно, проверка Хогвартса настанет вот-вот. Я не представляю, что Дамблдор может сделать, чтобы этого не произошло...</p><p>— Зачем им проверять Хогвартс? — спросил Невилл. Ему неожиданно ответил Фред, который вместе с Джорджем до этого лишь краем уха прислушивался к разговору:</p><p>— Потому что Малфой и ему подобные сочтут это, — он ткнул пальцем в фотографию, — жутким развратом и нарушением порядка. Полагаю, Малфой-старший уже кричит, что его сын не может учиться в Хогвартсе, а то вдруг и его совратят.</p><p>Глаза Фреда лукаво блеснули, а Джордж усмехнулся. Гарри знал, что этих подколов и дружеских насмешек не избежать, но ему все равно было неприятно. Он нахмурился, но промолчал.</p><p>— Но ведь за это Гарри ничего не будет? — обеспокоенно спросил Невилл.</p><p>— Мы живем на закате двадцатого века, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Волшебники не могут отрицать того, что влияние маггловского общества очень сильно. Не думаю, что сейчас можно кого-то поразить подобными отношениями... Но если у власти окажется Люциус Малфой, а через него и Сами-Знаете-Кто, то я не ручаюсь, что все пройдет спокойно. Мы можем только ждать. </p><p> Под конец завтрака Гарри посмотрел на Седрика, желая знать, как тот отреагировал на утренний выпуск. Диггори заметил взгляд Гарри, улыбнулся ему: он выглядел бодрым и не показывал никакой печали или растерянности. Возможно, выпуск его не тронул, но он должен был знать, что его родители отказались от предложения Дамблдора. Может, он полагался на авторитет директора так слепо? Или же он просто еще не знал?</p><p>Гарри не стоило наблюдать за ним так пристально, потому что это невольно послужило приманкой. На выходе из Большого Зала Седрик оказался рядом с ним.</p><p>— Как все прошло? — шепотом спросил он, наклонившись к уху гриффиндорца и прекрасно понимая, что все вокруг смотрят на них. Гарри остановился: Рон и Гермиона невольно ушли вперед, поворачивая головы и почти врезаясь в других людей, но не теряя его из виду.</p><p>— Ты будешь теперь приставать ко мне в толпе? — возмущенно зашипел Гарри, отталкивая Седрика в сторону. Они оказались у окна, но проходящие мимо все равно смотрели на них, иногда усмехаясь. </p><p>— Я просто спросил, как все прошло, — невинно произнес Седрик. — Друзья так делают. Ты же сам сказал, что мы ими будем.</p><p>Гарри скептически посмотрел на него. Седрик был очень красив в это утро, и дневной свет, падающий из окна, подчеркивал его нежную кожу, светлые глаза, шелковые волосы... Можно было влюбиться в него, но Гарри не собирался этого делать. И он не обманывался этой улыбкой. </p><p>— Хорошо, — наконец, сказал он. — Все прошло хорошо.</p><p>— И что они сказали, узнав про... Волдеморта? — Седрик выдавливал из себя это имя, и было видно, что ему до сих пор непривычно делать это. Гарри вздрогнул от его слов: он не думал, что Диггори заинтересуется этим вопросом. Он замялся, взгляд его стал беспомощным, и пуффендуец заметил это: — Так ты им не сказал?</p><p>— А ты рассказал всем, что мы встречаемся? — бросился Гарри в атаку.</p><p>— Нет, я сказал, что мы встречались в прошлом году, — Седрик нахмурился. Мимо них прошли слизеринцы, но Малфоя среди них не было. В конце коридора топтались Рон и Гермиона, Гарри видел их встревоженные фигуры. — Думаешь, я стал бы лгать всем? Зачем? Ты бы возненавидел меня. Я сказал правду.</p><p>— И я скажу правду, когда сочту нужным.</p><p>Седрик улыбнулся кончиками губ. Он посмотрел на тех, кто прошел мимо них, без малейшей неловкости. А потом его взгляд вновь нашел глаза Гарри.</p><p>— Я рад, что снова могу говорить с тобой, — сказал он очень тихо, чтобы никто их не услышал. Его лицо неуловимо менялось, и в нем уже не было даже тени торжества или самодовольства. Оно было трогательным, нежным и безмерно печальным. — Прости меня за вчерашнее, я был растерян и зол...</p><p>— Мне все равно.</p><p>— А мне нет, — Седрик положил руку на его плечо. — Я никогда не откажусь от своих слов. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Даже так... я все-таки твой друг.</p><p>Гарри повернул голову. Мимо протопали Крэбб с Гойлом. Они походили на два огромных валуна, которые по таинственной причине следовали за тонким, бледным Малфоем. Тот не повернул голову, даже взгляда не кинул на Гарри и Седрика, но гриффиндорец точно знал: Драко видел. И он зол. Ревнует. </p><p>— Я знаю. Спасибо, — Гарри освободился от его руки, натянуто улыбнулся и побежал к друзьям. Он не спасался бегством, нет... Может, совсем немного.</p><p>— Для того, кто опровергает слухи о нынешних отношениях, ты уж больно к нему расположен, — заметила Гермиона. — Не стоит так делать... Мало ли что этот «информатор» может рассказать Пророку...</p><p>— Ты уверен, что это нормально? — осторожно спросил Рон, когда друзья уже отошли от Большого Зала достаточно далеко и Седрик потерялся из виду. Уизли довольно спокойно принял новость о том, что Гарри встречался с мальчиком, но, кажется, он просто старался выделить осознанию этого как можно меньше места в своей голове. — Он выглядит так, будто охотится на тебя.</p><p>— Все нормально.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гермиона еще немного понаблюдала за ним, а потом заговорила на тему, ставшую ее любимой. — Когда начнем приглашать людей с других факультетов в ОД?</p><p>— Можем начать сегодня.</p><p>— Тогда ты позовешь Седрика Диггори, — криво усмехнулся Рон. — А то я как-то боюсь к нему подходить... То есть, нет, не боюсь, просто неловко.</p><p>— Пусть он поговорит с пуффендуйцами, — сказала Гермиона приказным тоном. — А я найду Полумну и еще пару человек с Когтеврана.</p><p>— О, а что насчет Чжоу Чанг? — хихикнул Рон, пихая Гарри в плечо. — Ты у нее парня отбил.</p><p>— Никого я не отбивал, — Гарри и сам думал об этом. Он почти не видел Чжоу, но ему и не хотелось высматривать ее в Большом Зале. Ему было неловко, потому что, вопреки его отрицанию, именно это он и сделал: Седрик встречался с ней, а потом оставил ее. И даже немножко обманывал ее, ведь он по-прежнему был с ней в отношениях даже после того, как поцеловал Гарри в первый раз.</p><p>Учителя никак не акцентировали внимание на произошедшем, поэтому на уроках Гарри мог расслабиться. Снейп бы не преминул пройтись по «знаменитому роману», но Снейпа все еще не было, хотя он обещал, что уроки будут на следующей неделе. На всех смежных со Слизерином уроках Гарри пытался поймать взгляд Малфоя, и пару раз ему это удалось: на истории магии Гарри сидел на второй парте, в то время как Малфой отсел назад, и иногда, обернувшись, можно было заметить, что он не сводит с гриффиндорца взгляда. Правда, он тут же отворачивался с самым независимым видом.</p><p>Гарри оставалось только ждать. Он даже проявил себя на уроках, заработав для Гриффиндора несколько баллов. На травологии его снова поставили в пару с Невиллом, и весь урок Гарри слушал рассуждения Долгопупса о растениях, иногда сменяющиеся волнением об ОД и о том, что на Гарри может обрушиться лавина проблем из-за этого признания. Подобные беседы напоминали ему о необходимости поговорить с Седриком, но Гарри легкомысленно решил отложить это на субботу. Они по-прежнему не определились с местом, где нужно провести первое собрание: ждать до похода в Хогсмид не было смысла, так как Гарри был уверен в том, что его не выпустят из замка, но и сразу вести школьников в Выручай-Комнату было бы глупо. Пока что они склонялись к одному из старых классов, заставленных ненужными столами и забытым реквизитом для уроков. Гарри вполне мог сообщить Седрику о встрече вечером субботы, чтобы быть точно уверенным в месте ее проведения — подходить к пуффендуйцу лишний раз не хотелось.</p><p>Гарри еще думал об этом до обеда, а потом обнаружил, что ему пришло послание. Он сам хотел написать его Драко, объяснив, что он к поцелую никакого отношения не имеет, но тот успел первым. Ровными буквами на пергаменте было выведено: «За час до отбоя у статуи Таинственного существа». </p><p>Сердце Гарри заколотилось сильно и испуганно, когда он несколько раз перечитал письмо. Они не встречались с Малфоем и не разговаривали лицом к лицу с того раза в больничном крыле, и теперь... Гарри был взволнован, как если бы после долгого голодания его привели на пир. Он мог говорить с ним, мог видеть его или касаться его... Он знал, что Драко хочет поругаться, вновь и вновь нападать на Седрика, но все равно глупо улыбался, потому что там, рядом с этой неизвестной статуей, все вновь будет правильно.</p><p>Гарри более не думал ни о чем. Он за ужином спросил Гермиону насчет статуи Таинственного существа.</p><p>— О, это статуя человека в длинном плаще, — сказала она. — Никто не знает, был это человек на самом деле или какое-то иное существо, потому что он никогда не снимал капюшона. </p><p>— И зачем ему сделали статую? — спросил Рон, не давая Гарри спросить о местоположении этого существа.</p><p>— Говорят, он приносил удачу, за которую приходилось платить большую цену.</p><p>— А где эта статуя находится? — поинтересовался Гарри, стараясь говорить без малейшей заинтересованности.</p><p>— Где?... — Гермиона задумчиво постучала ложкой по губам. — Вроде бы в Музее Магического Искусства в Бухаресте, я не уверена... Я читала о ней довольно давно. А зачем тебе?</p><p>— Да просто интересно стало... А в Хогвартсе ее нет?</p><p>— Я ее не встречала, — пожала плечами Гермиона. Больше Гарри спрашивать не решался: уж больно подозрительно это выглядело. Он решил, что просто посмотрит по Карте Мародеров, куда отправится Драко.</p><p>Под конец ужина Гарри все-таки взглянул на Седрика вновь, и тот, к его удивлению, был мрачен и хмур. Он медленно ел, глядя перед собой, а его красноволосый друг что-то шептал ему на ухо. Видимо, пуффендуец уже узнал о положении своей семьи и теперь пытался понять, как можно решить эту проблему.</p><p>Гарри не хотел больше думать о нем, потому что ему невольно приходилось перетаскивать на себя эту задачу. В некоторой степени он был виноват, ведь это из-за него семья Диггори в опасности. Но сейчас эти заботы казались чужими, потому что его сердце билось быстро и страстно от мысли, что его собственное успокоение, его возможность оторваться от всего так близко.</p><p>Гарри провел вечер за Картой Мародеров в самом углу гостиной, куда любопытным взглядам было сложно пробраться. Он даже сделал уроки, пытаясь отвлечь себя, и долго рисовал цветы карликового шиповника. Выходило не очень. Зато ближе к отбою он, захватив мантию-невидимку, вышел из гостиной, решив, что лучше будет ждать где-нибудь в коридоре, подальше от взглядов и расспросов. Ему по-прежнему было неуютно в толпе.</p><p>Когда точка, подписанная «Драко Малфой», двинулась прочь из гостиной, Гарри насторожился. Он внимательно следил за ней, а потом двинулся в предполагаемом направлении. Ему пришлось попетлять, потому что Драко будто бы запутывал следы, двигаясь очень странным, обходным путем. Наконец, он остановился, и Гарри вернулся к лестницам, потому что он ушел совсем не туда.</p><p> Наконец, он оказался в нужном коридоре. Он замедлил шаг, спрятав Карту в карман расстегнутой мантии. Он шел тихо, ступая аккуратно и ровно, и вглядывался в ниши, пытаясь заметить Драко. Наконец, он увидел его темную фигуру с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном, прислонившуюся к стене в одной из ниш, где стояла местами оббитая статуя. У статуи не было левой руки, и часть головы тоже была сколота, но та часть, что осталась, была довольно пугающей. Гарри долю секунды смотрел на нее, а потом подошел к Драко ближе.</p><p>— Я тебя слышу, — сказал тот, не поднимая головы. Гарри улыбнулся и послушно стянул мантию-невидимку. Ладони стали влажными. В этом коридоре не было картин и доспехов, призраки ушли в другие части замка, и единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, было их дыхание. Гарри протянул руку и стянул с Драко капюшон: светлые волосы слизеринца казались золотыми в теплом свете факелов, а вовсе не белыми. Малфой поднял глаза, чуть склонил голову, заставляя тени остро лечь на его твердый подбородок и гладкую кожу.</p><p>— Привет, — выдохнул Гарри, глядя на него. Ему нравилось то, что происходило, все нравилось: нервы его были напряжены, в животе что-то приятно сжималось, а вся эта ситуация казалась такой желанной, с трудом вырванной у жизни. Эта секунда напомнила ему множество других, тех, что были до произошедшего в Тайной Комнате — она отличалась разве что тем, что ему до смерти хотелось коснуться кожи Драко, хотя бы его руки...</p><p>— Привет, — Малфой говорил медленно, тягуче и смотрел очень внимательно. Он походил на змею, готовящуюся к броску, и Гарри, увидев это сходство, чуть отпрянул. Надо было выложить все сразу, чтобы не мучить друг друга.</p><p>— Я знаю, что тебя волнует. Ты же понимаешь, я ничего не мог поделать...</p><p>— Я понимаю, — оборвал его Драко, приподняв один уголок губ. — Сомневаюсь, что ты пока падал, упрашивал Диггори сделать вас посмешищем всего магического мира.</p><p>Гарри совсем не понравилась эта формулировка. На секунду ему показалось, что Драко оцарапал его чем-то острым.</p><p>— Не упрашивал. Я вообще не хотел, чтобы он это делал. У нас с ним ничего нет...</p><p>— А если будет, — глаза Драко вдруг стали темными, — если будет, ты же скажешь мне честно?</p><p>— Не будет.</p><p>— Но все же, — настаивал он, — ты скажешь мне честно, о том, что... все закончено? Ты же не будешь лгать мне?</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, что разговор медленно поворачивает куда-то не туда, склоняется к опасным темам.</p><p>— Я не буду тебе лгать, — ответил он, протягивая руки. Он коснулся ткани чужой мантии, но Малфой резко качнул головой, вжимаясь в камень стены, и руки Гарри безвольно упали. Почему-то между ним и Драко поднималась холодная стена, отблеск которой он видел в прищуре чужих глазах.</p><p>— Я верю тебе, — тихо проговорил Малфой. — И я хочу тебе доверять. Я не хочу сомневаться или злиться из-за того, что Гриффиндорская Башня так далеко, и я при всем желании не могу узнать, что ты там делаешь и с кем ты там... — его губы начали дрожать от сдерживаемых эмоций. — И я не хочу чувствовать себя глупо. </p><p>— Что я могу сделать? — Гарри хотел прикоснуться к нему, но не смел. Он хотел показать, что Драко нечего опасаться, не к кому ревновать... Гарри знал, что происходит: Малфой хочет держать все в своих руках, хочет контролировать и иметь подтверждение того, что он по-прежнему занимает особенное место в сердце Гарри. Он любил сделки, потому что они давали гарантии, но теперь сделок не было. Это был иной вид борьбы, ранее им незнакомый, и Гарри не знал, как он может управлять этим напряжением.</p><p>— Если я спрошу тебя о чем-то... личном, ты мне ответишь?</p><p>— Если ты не будешь спрашивать о моих делах с Дамблдором, то я отвечу.</p><p>Драко на пару мгновений отвел глаза и шаркнул ногой, касаясь подошвой стены. Поза его стала более расслабленной, но губы по-прежнему сжимались до побеления. </p><p>— Тебе он нравится? Он ведь красивый и все такое.</p><p>— Не нравится, — Гарри сразу понял, кто этот «он». Разумеется, кто же еще. — Я отношусь к нему как к другу. Так же, как к Рону. Ты же не ревнуешь к Рону, правда?</p><p>— Я вообще не ревную, делать мне нечего, — Драко вздернул подбородок. — Мне просто интересно, что ты еще от меня скрываешь.</p><p>— Думаешь, много скрываю?</p><p>— Думаю, что-то есть. Например, кто научил тебя целоваться? — было видно, как сильно он хотел задать этот вопрос, но все не решался. Малфой смотрел ему в лицо пристально и требовательно, и в глазах его был огонь. Гарри мягко усмехнулся.</p><p>— Это было еще... тогда. В моих воспоминаниях. Я встречался с Джинни и с Чжоу.</p><p>— Чжоу? — брови Драко чуть дрогнули. — Чжоу Чанг? Ты встречался с девушкой Диггори?</p><p>— Ну, да, — Гарри не был уверен в том, что ему стоит рассказывать его с Чжоу историю, но Драко нуждался в искренности. Возможно, он не чувствовал уверенности, потому что у них было не так уж много точек соприкосновения, в то время как Седрик мог быть рядом постоянно... Драко в любом случае знал много, одна крошечная правда не изменит для него мир. — Ну, как бы это сказать... Мы с Седриком тогда даже друзьями не были, лишь помогли друг другу в Турнире. Он встречался с Чжоу, а она мне нравилась, и я потом узнал, что я ей тоже нравился. И... Седрик, он умер, когда Волдеморт возродился. Он был там со мной.</p><p>— Что? — Малфой растерял всю свою невозмутимость. Он уставился на Гарри круглыми глазами. — Просто взял и умер?</p><p>— Питер Петтигрю убил его, — Гарри ощутил, как руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Это были плохие воспоминания. Очень плохие. — И Чжоу было очень плохо потом... Думаю, она пыталась найти утешение, встречаясь со мной. Все быстро закончилось, потому что она все равно любила его и хотела говорить только о нем.</p><p>— И как же так вышло, что теперь он от тебя не отстает? — прошипел Драко.</p><p>— Это все из-за воспоминаний, — пояснил Гарри. — Таких же, как у тебя. Не знаю, почему и как они появились, но я думаю, то, что мы были там вместе и я был последним, кого он увидел, смешалось с его нынешней жизнью  и как-то повлияло на него.</p><p>— Понятно, — Драко снова смотрел в сторону. Он собирался с мыслями почти минуту, в которую гриффиндорец просто смотрел на него, запоминая. — Я слышал, что он сказал, будто вы встречались на третьем курсе. Это правда? </p><p>Гарри вдруг ощутил, что его тело резко одеревенело. Сердце забилось неровно, рот пересох, а мысли стали медленными, кисельными. Драко на него не смотрел, разглядывая статую, но он точно так же ощущал это напряжение. Тонкое лезвие, по которому нужно было пройти: Гарри знал, что рано или поздно ему придется рассказать, что это не скрыть, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Драко видел в этом измену. И он бы хотел сказать, что мечтает стереть те отношения из памяти, но это не было бы правдой. Это были хорошие дни.</p><p>— Правда.</p><p>Малфой вздрогнул. Его рот приоткрылся.</p><p>— Ты и с ним целовался, да? — голос его стал слабее, наполнившись неуверенными нотками. Гарри беспомощно смотрел на его лицо, чувствуя, как хрустит что-то очень хрупкое между ними.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И это было... <i>после</i>?</p><p>Можно было соврать, извернуться, начать сразу объяснять, но Драко хотел правды, хотел доверия, и Гарри не мог лишить его их. Он мог лишь стоять, пристыженный, и отвечать.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Драко дернулся, как от удара. Он опустил голову, и теперь нельзя было увидеть выражение его лица. Его дыхание стало судорожным. Гарри потянулся к нему, чувствуя, как болит все у него в груди: он сам ранил Драко, сам говорил ему эти неприятные вещи... Он схватил его за плечи, сжимая крепко-крепко, чтобы тот не смог вывернуться, но Малфой и не пытался. Он просто продолжал смотреть куда-то вниз, будто ему было неприятно даже бросить на лицо Гарри мимолетный взор.</p><p>— Прости меня, — Гарри склонился ближе. — Я не знал, что мне делать... Мне было очень плохо в те дни, и у меня никого не было. Я думал, что умру в мае, я не общался с друзьями и тебя я тоже потерял... Я просто хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то был рядом со мной. Разве ты не догадывался? </p><p>— Я думал, он просто липнет к тебе, потому что меня нет рядом, — глухо сказал Малфой, и Гарри ощутил, что у него начинают слезиться глаза. Он не мог видеть Драко таким и знать, что это он виноват. — А не то, что ты сразу ушел к нему. </p><p>— Если бы ты только позвал меня, я бы сразу пришел к тебе, — сказал Гарри. — Я никогда не думал о том, чтобы быть с ним, просто тогда мне было все равно. Мне казалось, что моя жизнь окончена, что я ничего не смогу вернуть... Ты же сам это знаешь. Это к тебе я пришел тогда, под трибунами. </p><p>— Убить тебя готов за те трибуны, — процедил Драко сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Знаю, — послушно согласился Гарри. — Знаю. Прости меня. А о Седрике... просто забудь.</p><p>— Не могу.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что он рядом с тобой постоянно, — Драко поднял лицо, и Гарри наконец увидел боль и яростную обиду в его глазах. Лицо слизеринца казалось юным, чистым и искренним, и он смотрел на Гарри так требовательно и отчаянно, будто пытался донести до него что-то невероятно важное, решающее. — И твои друзья его приняли. И в газете его не назвали «мерзким извращенцем». И родители его, наверняка, нормально к этому отнеслись, потому что даже на солнце есть пятна и нельзя солнце за это ругать. Его наоборот еще сильнее любить будут, потому что он такой честный и романтичный, не мог скрывать свои чувства. А ты, — губы Драко скривились, а между бровей появилась морщинка, — рано или поздно просто... опять устанешь от всего. Диггори красивый, умный — и он взрослый. Он знает, что нужно делать.</p><p>Гарри выслушал этот монолог, не двигаясь. Лишь под конец он чуть подался вперед. Он понимал все, что Драко ему говорил, но он не представлял, как еще он может ему объяснить, что все это не имеет значения. Сам он не ревновал его к Панси Паркинсон, он был уверен, что Драко не предпочтет ее ему, но Драко почему-то никак не мог обрести этой уверенности. В его прекрасной голове отчего-то сидела мысль, что он сам по себе, без своих денег, без связей и влияния семьи не представляет какого-то интереса, будто бы Гарри нужно от него что-то материальное, а вовсе не запрятанное глубоко в его душе. То, что Гарри хотел, было только в нем, и Седрик никак не мог этого обрести, хотя отчаянно старался.</p><p>— Что делать? — растерянно спросил он.</p><p>— Делать... делать с тобой, — щеки Драко залились румянцем. — Я ведь ничего... не знаю. Не знаю, как мне тебя коснуться, и мне стыдно потом смотреть тебе в глаза. А он знает, и когда-нибудь...</p><p>— Драко, ты дурак, — сказал Гарри, прервав его сбивчивую и смущающую речь. Он подтянул его к себе и крепко обнял, не веря, что после сказанного он может это делать. Он прижался к его твердому телу, зарылся лицом в его волосы, втягивая носом запах его шампуня и его кожи. Драко задрожал, попытался его оттолкнуть, но эта попытка была скорее инстинктивной, потому что его руки были слабы и сами через секунду цеплялись за Гарри, притягивая его ближе. — Ты можешь делать все, что угодно, если тебе это нравится. Для этого не нужно знать что-то особенное, нужно просто хотеть. И прекрати думать о Седрике: я не хочу, чтобы он был на твоем месте и никогда не захочу. Вот так.</p><p>Малфой жарко дышал ему на ухо, слушая это. Его руки лежали у Гарри на поясе, крепко вцепившись в ткань свитера на спине. Они чуть двинулись выше, когда гриффиндорец закончил, а потом Драко тяжело вздохнул. Он будто бы обмяк, и эти объятия стали ближе, чувственней. Гарри подумал, что он поспешил: ему казалось, что Драко сейчас смутится и убежит, и они оба будут чувствовать себя очень неловко. Но Малфой не убегал, наоборот, он расслабился: его руки скользнули обратно, а потом передвинулись Гарри на живот. Гриффиндорец тут же его втянул, испугавшись того, как резко внутри него что-то сжалось, загорелось. Кровь быстрее потекла по венам, и горячее тепло двигалось к сердцу вместе с белыми ладонями Малфоя. Тот коснулся его груди, провел пальцами по галстуку, а потом закинул руки ему на плечи. Гарри пришлось расцепить объятия на пару секунд, но лишь на пару — на большее он был не готов. Он вновь обнял юношу, на этот рaз крепко обхватив его талию и прижав к себе, наслаждаясь этим ощущением: его будто бы омывало бесконечным теплом, светом, счастьем — он готов был терпеть много страха и мрака, лишь бы только иногда чувствовать эти запретные касания. Он не мог перестать думать о своей вине и о том, что Драко прощает его...</p><p>— Значит, я могу?... — тихо прошептал Драко ему на ухо. Гарри промычал что-то утвердительное, продолжая тыкаться носом в нежный участок под маленьким ухом. Иногда он чуть двигал головой, ощущая, как мягко касаются его лица белые пряди.</p><p>Драко запустил пальцы ему в волосы, а потом с неожиданной резкостью, даже мстительностью потянул их в сторону, вынуждая Гарри зашипеть от боли и склонить голову на бок. Горячее дыхание обожгло его шею, и он просто замер, ловя это новое ощущение.</p><p>— Я тебе верю, — прошептал Драко, Гарри готов был поклясться, что в мире нет ничего более приятного, чем ощущение, когда его губы касаются кожи. — Верю. Но не смей меня предавать. Не смей выбирать его, понятно? Иначе я тебя не прощу. </p><p>— Драко...</p><p>В следующую секунду Драко укусил его в шею. Гарри не удержался от резкого вскрика, но тут же закусил губу, чувствуя, как Малфой целует место укуса, почти невесомо касаясь его губами. Он словно дорвался до того, чего жаждал, потому что его поцелуи вновь превратились в укусы, в яростные и страстные засосы, которые так же мгновенно сменялись поцелуями и неразборчивым шепотом, похожим на ругань. Гарри был уверен, что с его шеей творится что-то неладное: ему было больно и приятно одновременно, и его тело дрожало, когда он чувствовал прикосновение чужого влажного языка, касающегося чувствительных, саднящих мест. В его животе закручивалась тугая спираль, от которой хотелось сжаться, скрючиться, потому что она стягивала к себе всю дрожь и концентрацию. Дыхание становилось рваным, громким, и Гарри не знал, что ему делать. Ему просто хотелось прижаться к Драко еще теснее, ощутить его живот и бедра, но он не мог двинуться с места.</p><p>А потом Малфой отстранился, разрывая их объятие. Лицо его было красным, глаза — совершенно шальными и безумными, словно он сам не понимал, что делал. Он уставился на шею Гарри, открыв рот и облизав покрасневшие губы.</p><p>— И что... это было? — спросил Гарри, осторожно трогая чувствительную кожу и надеясь, что у него не слишком испуганный голос. Он подозревал, что это развлечение оставит на нем следы. Судя по всему, много следов.</p><p>— То, что я хотел, — Драко смущенно улыбнулся. Его глаза по-прежнему сверкали, и в них было только удовлетворение. — Они должны продержаться несколько дней, — он поднял руку и осторожно провел пальцем по одному из участков кожи. Гарри ощутил разве что легкое покалывание и странное, тянущее ощущение. — Особенно вот этот. Красивый. Аж зубы видно.</p><p>— Хочешь, я тебе тоже поставлю? — усмехнулся Гарри, прекрасно понимая, ради чего Малфой сделал это. Точнее, ради кого. </p><p>— Нет, — Драко покачал головой. Кажется, он стал чувствовать себя немного лучше, искусав Гарри шею и наставив на ней отметин. Он улыбался и храбрился. — Мне некем прикрыться.</p><p>— И как я это объясню друзьям?</p><p>Малфой криво и мстительно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Как хочешь, так и объясняй.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Следы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Значит, вы снова вместе? — озадаченно спросил Рон. Он сидел на кровати, уже одевшись, и внимательно смотрел на Гарри. Голос его звучал глухо, будто бы Уизли до сих пор не был уверен в том, что он должен думать и чувствовать по этому поводу. </p><p>В спальне уже никого не было: ехидно скалящийся Симус, Дин и краснеющий Невилл ушли на завтрак. Гарри же припозднился: он перерыл весь свой гардероб, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что скрыло бы ужасающие следы на его шее. Засосы, бывшие вчера красными и похожими на аллергическую реакцию, на утро превратились в багровые и фиолетовые гематомы. Они не болели, но отзывались тянущими ощущениями, если на них нажать пальцем. Гарри, увидев их в зеркало первый раз, просто ужаснулся: глядя на эти пятна, можно было подумать, что он подвергся какому-то страшному заклятию или же его долгое время кто-то сосредоточенно душил. Впрочем, никому из его соседей не пришла в голову такая идея — все прекрасно понимали, каким образом можно получить такие следы.</p><p>— Не совсем, — осторожно ответил Гарри, не спеша давать однозначный ответ. Его волновала реакция Рона, который с трудом мирился с происходящим: по его лицу было видно, что он изо всех сил старается, но не может дать однозначного ответа насчет того, как он относится к внезапным подробностям личной жизни приятеля. Однако он искренне пытался не выражать своих сомнений, твердо и ясно сказав, что Гарри — его друг. Этого было достаточно.</p><p>Гораздо больше Гарри волновали последствия этих засосов на его шее. Наверное, их можно было спрятать с помощью косметических чар, но это уже не имело смысла: озлобившийся Симус наверняка уже начал разбалтывать своим новым приятелям о том, в каком виде Гарри Поттер вчера вернулся в спальню. Кто-нибудь решит пошутить на эту тему с Седриком, и как тогда отреагирует Диггори? Гарри не думал о Седрике вчера вечером, но сегодня его мучила вина: в том, что он позволил так откровенно пометить себя, было что-то низкое и подлое. Мелочная и показательная месть. Седрик вовсе не заслужил такого, не заслужил унижения, но сделанного уже было не исправить. Если бы Гарри их спрятал, а Седрик бы потом потребовал показать: не выглядело бы это как жалкая попытка солгать, увернуться от правды? Гарри понятия не имел, что ему предпринять, и единственным правильным решением казалось надеть что-нибудь с высоким горлом.</p><p>— Что это значит? — Рон наблюдал за хаотичными перемещениями друга.</p><p>— Я не хочу начинать все снова, — сказал Гарри. — А он хочет.</p><p>— Жуть, — Рон неловко передернул плечами и почесал в затылке. — С девчонкой было бы проще. </p><p>— Ну не скажи, — Гарри, наконец, выудил из горы мантий, носков и брюк то, что искал. Это был свитер, который миссис Уизли дарила ему на прошлое Рождество. Он был желтым с красно-зелеными узорами и иероглифом на груди. Гарри подумал, что носить вещь с надписью «Дракон» очень близко к тому, чтобы носить что-то с надписью «Драко», и ему не понравилась эта мысль. Но свитер был теплым и мягким, а его большой ворот скрыл бы почти все пятна на шее Гарри. Может, выглядывало бы только одно: маленькое, багровое пятнышко под самым ухом, в чувствительном и нежном месте. От одной мысли, что только вчера Драко целовал его там... Гарри постарался тут же об этом забыть и повернулся к Рону. — Мне всегда было ужасно страшно разговаривать с девочками, которые мне нравятся. </p><p>— Ну, это, конечно, минус... — Рон задумчиво начал качать ногой. — Но с ними хотя бы не нужно опасаться, что они на тебя набросятся. </p><p>— Седрик не собирается на меня набрасываться, — Гарри натянул на себя свитер и посмотрел в зеркало. Не то чтобы это был его цвет да и сочетание красного, зеленого и желтого было совсем некстати, но в целом выглядел он неплохо. Вряд ли учителя начали бы делать ему замечания из-за школьной формы. </p><p>— Ага, я вижу, — Рон криво усмехнулся. Он поднялся с кровати и взял свою сумку. — Это же не больно, правда?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри тоже взял свои вещи. Он не был уверен в том, что хочет говорить об этом с Роном, еще и ставя на место Драко Седрика, но он понимал интерес друга. —  Это приятно.</p><p>Рон хотел спросить что-то еще, но они уже начали спускаться по лестнице. В гостиной их ждала Гермиона. Она сидела на диване и читала толстую книгу, лежащую у нее на коленях. Она не обращала на друзей внимания до тех пор, пока Рон не потряс ее за плечо.</p><p>— А, это вы, — Гермиона закрыла свой фолиант и убрала его в сумку. — Чего так долго?</p><p>— Гарри прихорашивался, — хихикнул Рон. Гарри тут же пихнул его в плечо, и до самого портрета они шутливо толкались. Гермиона никак не прокомментировала свитер Гарри, и юноша легкомысленно решил, что, может, ему удастся скрыть следы своих похождений. Выслушивать комментарии подруги не очень хотелось.</p><p>— Что ты читала? — спросил он Гермиону, когда они вышли в коридор и направились в Большой Зал. Гермиона тут же оживилась.</p><p>— Английское магическое право, — гордо ответила она. — Думаю, сейчас это очень нам пригодится.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Если Люциус Малфой выскажет что-то негативное по отношению к тебе и Седрику, то Люпин в газете вполне может обвинить его в гомофобии, излишнем консерватизме и неспособности идти в ногу со временем, — объяснила Гермиона. — Это, конечно, не создаст ему больших проблем, но люди могут отвернуться от него. К тому же все знают, как он относится к маглорожденным. Дискриминация осуждается.</p><p>— Гермиона, это отличная идея.</p><p>— И что ты уже нашла? — Гарри заинтересовался мыслями подруги. Люциус Малфой был главной марионеткой Волдеморта, тем, кто должен был продвинуть его идеи в массы: если Том лишится поддержки Министерства, он уже не сможет действовать так свободно. Возможно, тогда Том допустит ошибку... Им нужен был всего один шанс.</p><p>— Ну, — запал Гермионы чуть увял, — ранее с этим совсем все плохо было... Я нашла упоминания о том, что в XVI вeкe за подобное могли казнить. А если учесть, что магический мир сильно отстает от маггловского, я боюсь, как бы Люциус не нашел в обществе поддержку... Но я думаю, мы можем упирать именно в право человека на защиту чести и достоинства, а так же в отсутствие какого-либо запрета на... однополые отношения. Есть запрет только на бракосочетание, и это вообще единственное место в кодексе, где я нашла прямое упоминание... подобных отношений, в основном все довольно зыбко и размыто.</p><p>— В любом случае нужно посмотреть, что напишет "Пророк", — решил Гарри. Он не разбирался в праве и лишь немного представлял себе картину происходящего. То, что говорила Гермиона, могло быть полезным, но это был булавочный укол для Люциуса: тот легко прикроется своими деньгaми и красноречием, если придется сражаться с газетой Ордена. Гарри пытался придумать, как можно было бы сбросить Малфоя с его поста, но стоящие идеи не приходили ему в голову. Волдеморт занял отличную позицию, и Гарри не хватало опыта и знаний, чтобы придумать план по его свержению. </p><p>В Большой Зал они вошли, захваченные обсуждением плана Гермионы, поэтому Гарри слишком поздно заметил взгляд, направленный на него. Только когда он кинул беглый взор на Седрика, ему на глаза попался друг пуффендуйца. Этот красноволосый юноша давно уже его не беспокоил, но теперь он почему-то не сводил с Гарри глаз. Казалось, он пытается прожечь в мальчике дыру — таким тяжелым и неприязненным был его взгляд. Седрик же будто ничего не замечал.</p><p>Гарри сел к пуффендуйцам спиной. Он видел, как скалится Симус, нашептывая что-то Лаванде и Парвати, но не хотел беспокоиться об этом. Он кинул взгляд на стол слизеринцев: Малфой аккуратно мазал масло на тост, но, словно бы почувствовав его внимание, поднял глаза. Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Гарри, вздрогнув, отвернулся. Ему показалось, что следы на его шее отозвались сладкой, тянущей болью.</p><p>Друзья с нетерпением ждали совиной почты. Гарри изо всех сил игнорировал любопытные взгляды со всех сторон, сосредоточенно поглощая овсянку и слушая тихий голос Гермионы. Иногда он поднимал голову и косился на преподавательский стол: место Снейпа вызывающе пустовало. Порой Гарри начинало казаться, что профессора и вовсе нe было. Его отсутствие было незаживающей раной, потому что невозможно было узнать, что он делает и что он чувствует в этот момент. Может, он уже оправился?</p><p>Наконец, в зал влетела стая сов. Гарри почти сразу заметил черного филина, направляющегося к Малфою: филин нес письмо. Любые послания, приходящие Драко из дома, казались Гарри опасными и подозрительными, и ему оставалось только стискивать зубы, наблюдая за тем, как Драко дает своей сове корочку от тоста и разворачивает письмо. </p><p>— О, а вот и "Пророк", — сказала Гермиона, указывая на почтовых сов с газетами в лапах. Они кружили над потолком, высматривая своих получателей. Гарри поднял к ним глаза и увидел среди серо-бурой совиной массы знакомую птицу. Маленькая точка юрко носилась туда-сюда, вереща, а потом камнем полетела вниз, нацелившись прямо на гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Сычик?... — Гарри хотел было поймать его, но совенок увернулся. Он, крепко держа письмо, летал над столом, радостно покрикивая. Гарри пришлось встать и заколдовать его, чтобы отобрать письмо: заклинание заставило Сычика замереть в воздухе, и гриффиндорец вовремя поймал его, не дав свалиться в тарелку с булочками. Разумеется, послание, которое он принес, было от Сириуса.</p><p>— Гарри, отпусти его, — Гермиона сняла с несчастного совенка чары и осторожно погладила его по голове. Сычик, покрутив головой, поднялся на тонкие лапки и, немного осоловело качаясь, побрел куда-то пo столу. </p><p>— Это, наверное, насчет вчерашнего... — Гарри задумчиво смотрел на конверт, на котором знакомым почерком было написано «Гарри Поттеру». Сириус вернулся на Гриммо, и они не разговаривали с тех пор. Блэк и так уже знал про его отношения с Седриком, и он бы в любом случае его поддержал, но, наверное, его поразило случившееся. Возможно, он осуждал такую поспешность, а, может, поддерживал...</p><p>Чтобы не гадать, Гарри тут же вскрыл конверт. Письмо, выпавшее из него, было коротким:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Гарри!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мы читали вчерашнюю статью. И я уверен, что написанное в Пророке — ложь. Сомневаюсь, что ты хотел бы сделать такое громкое заявление сейчас. Что там произошло? Этот парень тебя к чему-то принудил? Ты уверен, что мне не стоит вернуться в Хогвартс? Я не могу пока колдовать, но мне будет спокойней, если я буду рядом.<br/>К тому же здесь так скучно. Лунатик постоянно занят своей газетой.<br/>Напиши, что происходит у тебя, мы ждем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Бродяга.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S. Ты бы видел лицо Лунатика, когда он увидел фотографию. Я давно так не смеялся.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Что пишет? — спросила Гермиона. Гарри неопределенно повел плечами. Он не знал, что и думать о письме Сириуса. Крестный волновался за него, но между строк читалась и его нездоровая нервозность. Он по-прежнему не мог использовать магию, и Гарри не мог представить, как он переживал все это. Блэк начал проявлять странную опеку, еще когда находился в доме в лесу: наверное, таким образом он хотел доказать себе, что ничего не изменилось и что он по-прежнему может Гарри защищать...</p><p>— Спрашивает, что тут произошло. Не верит Пророку, — Гарри покосился на рисунок в углу письма. Видимо, Сириус пытался изобразить удивленного Ремуса, опознать которого можно было лишь по шрамам на лице, больше похожим на кошачьи усы.</p><p>— Ой, смотрите! — Рон прервал его речь и указал на потолок. — Что за черт?! Стрелка! Я думал, она уже не может летать.</p><p>— Стрелка? — Гарри положил письмо Сириуса в карман и ощутил, как легкое напряжение касается его внутренностей. Он вспомнил о чете Уизли, и ему тут же стало стыдно: за весь вчерашний день он ни разу не подумал о мистере и миссис Уизли, которые, наверное, были поражены статьей в Пророке. Единственное, что давало надежду: если они написали только сейчас, то, возможно, они были не так уж сильно расстроены. </p><p>Стрелка не очень аккуратно приземлилась на стол. Покачиваясь и недружелюбно косясь на Сычика и других сов, она добралась до Рона. Тот отвязал письмо от ее лапки, и Стрелка, видимо, преисполненная довольства от выполненной миссии, попыталась ухватить его за палец. Уизли дернул рукой, случайно сбив кубок: тыквенный сок разлился по скатерти, залив штаны Гарри.</p><p>— Ох, черт! — он дернулся, а потом недоуменно уставился на мокрое пятно, расползающееся по брюкам. Пятно было холодным и неприятным, и Гарри, достав палочку, поспешил его высушить. — Ну вот.</p><p>— Прости, — Рон с досадой посмотрел на растрёпанную Стрелку, топчущуюся в оранжевой луже. Сычик благоразумно спрятался за пирожками, аккуратно пощипывая один из них, и не выходил навстречу ей. Впрочем, птица семейства Уизли не выглядела грозным противником: взгляд ее был туманным и словно рассеянным. — Это тебе.</p><p>На конверте, который принесла Стрелка, почерком миссис Уизли было написано «Гарри Поттеру». Юноша послушно взял письмо, пытаясь представить, что там внутри. Он не думал, что чета Уизли негативно отнесется к случившемуся и прикажет ему больше никогда не появляться в их доме, но ему не хотелось быть причиной их разочарования. Он решил, что прочитает письмо позже: совы с газетами уже опускались на столы. Конверт был спрятан в карман.</p><p>Серая растрепанная сипуха принесла Гермионе Пророк. Девочка положила плату в мешочек на ее ноге и развернула газету. Ее взгляд мельком пробежал по странице, а потом она довольно произнесла:</p><p>— Все, как и я предпола...</p><p>Ее слова вдруг потонули в громком женском голосе, заполонившем, казалось бы, все уголки Большого Зала. </p><p>— Седрик Диггори, как тебе не стыдно!...</p><p>Голос резко замолк. Все в Зале уставились на Седрика, который круглыми и беспомощными глазами глядел на дымящийся Громовещатель перед собой. В его руке была палочка, но казалось, будто Седрик понятия не имеет, как она там оказалась. Он круглыми и растерянными глазами смотрел на письмо, ничего не говоря, а потом резким движением смахнул письмо на пол. Девушка, что сидела рядом с ним, что-то жарко ему зашептала, но Седрик не слушал: он поднял голову, и впервые за это утро его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Гарри. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул: ему стало больно от этого зрительного контакта. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы на Седрика сваливалось такое, чтобы он сталкивался с неприязнью... Он этого не заслужил. Не заслужил и того, что было сейчас на шее Гарри. Седрик был хорошим человеком, и та женщина, что прислала ему Громовещатель, была неправа, осуждая его.</p><p>— Полагаю, это только начало, — Гермиона внимательно оглядела сов, еще кружившихся в воздухе, проверяя, не собирается ли кто-то из них принести вниз еще одно кричащее письмо. Звук ее голоса вывел Гарри из задумчивости и вынудил отвернуться от Диггори.</p><p>— Что за глупости, — Гарри сжал кулаки. Ему было обидно за друга. — Седрик причастен не больше, чем я!</p><p>— Но все-таки Седрик семикурсник и магически совершеннолетний, — заметила Гермиона. — Тут дело даже не в том, что вы оба мальчики, а в том, что в магическом мире он считается взрослым, а ты — ребенком. Но вы же вроде прекратили отношения?</p><p>Рон сдавленно и немного натянуто рассмеялся, а Невилл, сидящий рядом, покраснел. От бдительного взгляда Гермионы это не укрылось, и она, отодвинув газету в сторону, внимательно посмотрела на мальчишек.</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>— Ничего, — резко сказал Гарри. — Мы с Седриком не встречаемся больше. Мы просто друзья.</p><p>— Она ведь все равно узнает, — ухмыльнулся Рон. Гарри тут же дал ему подзатыльник. Друг нещадно его сдавал, и с каждой секундой взгляд Гермионы становился все холоднее. Она внимательно оглядела его лицо, его свитер, не понимая, что происходит. Гарри ждал и не прогадал: через пару секунд глаза Гермионы расширились.</p><p>— Гарри, ну-ка поверни голову! — приказала она. Невилл закрыл лицо руками, а Рон начал смеяться громче, привлекая внимание. Гарри помотал головой, поглубже зарываясь в ворот своего мягкого свитера. Гермиона поджала губы, а потом, перегнувшись через стол, ухватила за ворот и оттянула его в сторону. Ей хватило буквально секунды, чтобы увидеть все эти багровые пятна на его шее: она, шокированная и растерянная, тут же отпустила его и уселась на место. </p><p>— Ну, мистер Поттер... — Гермиона подперла подбородок рукой. Ее глаза казались очень большими. — И когда ты только успел?</p><p>— Я не встречаюсь с Седриком, — повторил Гарри. — Это неважно. Считайте, разовый случай. Давайте лучше почитаем газету! Газета!</p><p>Гермиона покачала головой, но все-таки милостиво пододвинула к ребятам газету, чтобы они смогли увидеть статью на развороте:</p><p>— Ладно, но только потому, что я действительно не знаю, что сказать. </p><p>Гарри с жадностью уставился на статью, надеясь, что им удастся вернуться к первоначальной теме. Говорить об отношениях не хотелось: клубок из лжи закручивался все туже, и порой юноше казалось, что эта невидимая нить вот-вот его задушит. В газете было написано:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>ИНСПЕКЦИЯ ХОГВАРТСА </p>
</div>Как нам стало известно, вчера вечером в Министерстве было проведено совещание касательно запланированной еще летом инспекции школы чародейства и волшебства. Проверка Хогвартса откладывалась из-за занятости главных инспекторов и важных дел, касающихся беспорядков в маггловском мире, но после вчерашней сенсации главные инспектора — Люциус Малфой и Долорес Амбридж — пришли к выводу, что откладывать мероприятие и дальше невозможно.<br/>«Мы надеялись на сознательность Альбуса Дамблдора, — сообщил прессе один из кандидатов на пост Министра магии Люциус Малфой, — но, судя по всему, он не может удерживать порядок в своей школе. То, что мы увидели вчера в газетах — следствие его абсолютной неспособности контролировать своих учеников. Подобные извращения не должны просачиваться в публику и поощряться в школе: Дамблдор, как директор и защитник доверенных ему студентов, должен был пресечь это на корню, однако он ничего не сделал. Пора нам предпринять меры. Мы с Долорес Амбридж проведем полную проверку Хогвартса, убедимся, что все учителя, работающие там, сознательны и готовы пойти Министерству навстречу в столь щекотливых вопросах. Возможно, Хогвартс нуждается в переменах: Альбус Дамблдор был на посту директора немало лет, вероятно, он уже устал от этой ответственной должности, раз никак не препятствует развитию в учебном заведении недопустимых отношений, и ему стоит подыскать себе замену. Министерство готово оказать ему помощь и самолично выбрать будущего представителя английской школы, человека, который будет оберегать нашу молодежь от влияния испорченных, ненадежных и опасных субъектов. Разумеется, у нас уже есть кандидаты на примете».<br/>Нас, как и наших читателей, волнует, что мистер Малфой думает насчет Гарри Поттера, главного участника вчерашнего скандала, а в прошлом еще и возбудителя общественных волнений. <br/>«Мистер Поттер, несомненно, является одним из самых непростых подростков в Хогвартсе. Мой собственный сын часто рассказывал мне, что Поттер игнорирует учебные занятия, постоянно попадает в больничное крыло и ведет себя очень подозрительно. Совет Попечителей уже не раз указывал на то, что этот юноша пользуется непозволительной свободой, но Альбус Дамблдор проигнорировал эти замечания. Возможно, мальчику нужно пройти специальное обследование: то, с каким упорством он обвинял меня и убеждал окружающих в возвращении Темного Лорда, несомненно, наводит на мысли... <p> </p><p>Гарри не стал читать дальше. С омерзением он отодвинул от себя газету и посмотрел на друзей. К его глубочайшему удивлению они тоже смотрели на него, и теперь в их глазах не было ни смеха, ни удивления. Только сострадание.</p><p>— Если они сместят Дамблдора, Хогвартс будет потерян, — тихо сказал он.</p><p>— Они не могут просто его прогнать, правда? — тихо спросил Невилл. Он передал свою газету притихшим близнецам, и те принялись читать статью. — Они же пытаются действовать законно? </p><p>Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на приятеля. Он никогда раньше не думал, что они все висят в воздухе: Дамблдор вовсе не был так неуязвим, как ему казалось. Дамблдор вызволил из тюрьмы Геллерта Гриндевальда и привел его в школу, он был заметной фигурой, тем, кого Волдеморту необходимо сбросить с доски... Но при этом Дамблдор был их главным защитником: Орден мог бы их укрывать, но без профессора они бы не смогли сражаться с хитростью Тома Реддла.</p><p>— Пытаются, но я не знаю, что Волдеморт может придумать...</p><p>— Кажется, Сам-Знаешь-Кто собирается сам стать директором Хогвартса, — Гермиона взяла газету и ткнула пальцем в строчку «Министерство готово пойти ему навстречу и самолично выбрать будущего представителя английской школы...». — А Министерство — лишь его способ взять Хогвартс под контроль.</p><p>— Разве он может? — Рон круглыми глазами уставился на Гермиону. — Не может же!</p><p>— Люди его не знают, да и выглядит он как школьник, поэтому я не думаю, что это возможно... сейчас, — Гермиона склонила голову на бок, оглядывая всех, кто слушал ее. — Но, Гарри, он ведь может сделать что-то иное, правда?</p><p>— Он хочет захватить Хогвартс, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Если Дамблдора не станет, то сменится весь учительский состав, и «директор», который будет такой же марионеткой в его руках, просто назначит его учителем или своим заместителем. Он будет где-нибудь позади всех, но школа будет подчиняться ему, и здесь будут учить маленьких Пожирателей Смерти. </p><p>— И что же нам делать? — спросил Рон. — Когда эта инспекция вообще?</p><p>— Написано, что в понедельник, — сказал Фред и зачитал: — Инспекционная комиссия: Люциус Малфой, Долорес Амбридж, Кингсли Бруствер и Магниус Уорлок. </p><p>— Не могу поверить, что Дамблдор допустит Малфоя в школу, — Рон с опаской смотрел на газеты. Про завтрак все уже забыли. — После всего...</p><p>Гарри понял, о чем он говорит. Он невольно поднял руку и коснулся своего лица. Шрам ощущался неровной, бугристой полосой. Гарри до сих пор помнил, как Люциус вырезал его, и он совсем не был готов к тому, что этот человек, тот, которого он готов был убить своими собственными руками, скоро окажется перед ним.</p><p>— С ним будет Кингсли, — заметила Гермиона. — И... кто этот Магниус? У него фамилия, как у Селестины Уорлок. </p><p>— Надеюсь, это один из наших, — Джордж отложил газету. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы людей Сами-Знаете-Кого было больше. Как мы вообще будем ходить по школе, когда они тут? Может, Дамблдор это опровергнет?</p><p>Они все повернулись к преподавательскому столу. Все учителя держали в руках газеты и совещались. Дамблдор поворачивался то в одну сторону, то в другую, и его лицо было очень серьезным. На мгновение его взгляд пересекся со взглядом Гарри, и юноша ощутил себя чуть уверенней: Дамблдор был здесь, он продолжал их защищать. Да, он не был всемогущим, но он по-прежнему был сильным и властным. Возможно, все обойдется.</p><p>— Еще и Малфой мелькнул, — вдруг с отвращением выплюнул Рон. — Небось сливает своему папаше разные брехни. </p><p>— К слову, нахождение Малфоя-младшего в школе тоже довольно опасно, — Гермиона покосилась на слизеринский стол через плечо. — Он может навредить. Если Крэбб с Гойлом нападут на тебя, Гарри, то, прости, но в рукопашном бою шансов у тебя нет. </p><p>— Они все равно не смогут вытащить меня за барьер, — тихо сказал Гарри. Он тоже посмотрел на стол слизеринцев: Драко читал газету с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Малфой дернулся, когда Панси рассмеялась, но потом растянул губы в улыбке.</p><p>— Кто знает, что они могут, — Гермиона сжала руки в кулаки. — В воскресенье мы должны поговорить об этом с ОД. Все те, кто видит истинную суть происходящего, должны быть начеку. Ты пригласил Седрика?</p><p>Переход темы был очень неожиданным. Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Сегодня пятница, Гарри, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в  газету. — У нас мало времени. Нам нужно как можно больше людей: Седрик сможет уговорить пуффендуйцев прийти. </p><p>— Не всем из них можно доверять, — Гарри тут же подумал о том красноволосом парне и o том, что сказал ему Забини. Враги могут быть повсюду, не только в Слизерине. — В прошлый раз ОД выдала подружка Чжоу Чанг. Даже если мы не возьмем ее, там может быть кто-то другой...</p><p>— Я придумаю что-нибудь, — Гермиона поднялась. — Пойдемте на урок. </p><p>Друзья поднялись следом. Они все еще тихо переговаривались, и Гарри был рад, что умы большинства школьников захватили грядущие события. Все разом забыли про слухи касательно его шеи, и это было очень удобно. Правда, когда Гарри был уже у самых дверей, он заметил, что Седрик с приятелями тоже уходят. Он был подавлен Громовещателем и, наверное, статьей, в которой Люциус Малфой ненавязчиво обозвал его извращенцем, и Гарри не знал, что ему сделать, чтобы убрать это страдающее выражение с его лица. Он чуть замедлил шаг, чувствуя, как его тянет в разные стороны: сейчас был определенно не лучший момент для разговора, но в то же время этот лучший момент мог вообще никогда не наступить.</p><p>— Я скажу ему сейчас, — сообщил Гарри Гермионе и встал около стены в коридоре. Друзья послушно пошли дальше, сказав, что подождут его у кабинета. Близнецы, которые отделились от Рона, Гермионы и Невилла, переглянулись, но не стали останавливаться. Гарри решил, что они хотели поговорить с ним насчет его рискованных встреч с Драко — они-то точно знали, кто оставил следы на его шее. Или же они хотели над ним посмеяться.</p><p>Гарри недолго стоял у дверей в одиночестве. Вскоре из Большого Зала показались слизеринцы, и ему пришлось опустить глаза: видеть Драко так близко сейчас было тяжело. Но, к его разочарованию, те не прошли мимо.</p><p>— Милый свитерок, Поттер, — засмеялась Панси Паркинсон высоким смехом. Она висла на локте Драко и выглядела просто ужасно. Она располнела и еще сильнее стала походить на мопса, а ее лицо было перекошено злобной гримасой. Для Гарри оставалось загадкой, почему Малфой терпит ее рядом. </p><p>Драко посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. Его губы чуть дрожали, а взгляд казался беспомощным и паническим. Они смотрели друг на друга, и секунда, когда он молчал, была долгой, но потом, будто сдавшись и покорившись, Малфой потянул мерзким, манерным голосом:</p><p>— Небось, подарочек мамаши Уизела? И как тебе, Поттер, не противно носить такое уродство?</p><p>Гарри не знал, что ему ответить. В груди вдруг стало очень холодно, и он отвел глаза, уставившись на скалившихся Крэбба и Гойла.</p><p>— Катись отсюда, Малфой, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Драко криво и как-то болезненно усмехнулся. За спинами Крэбба и Гойла стояли еще слизеринцы, которых Гарри почти не знал, но он надеялся, что не будь их тут, Малфой бы ничего ему не сказал.</p><p>— А это не твой коридор, Поттер, — бросил ему Драко. — Где хочу, там и стою. </p><p>— Как тебе статья, Поттер? — Панси Паркинсон демонстративно похлопала себя по карману, из которого торчал уголок свежего выпуска. — Скоро вас, извращенцев, приструнят. Отец Драко наведет здесь порядок.</p><p>— Ты хотела сказать, что Волдеморт наведет здесь порядок? — раздался вдруг знакомый голос. Гарри чуть наклонился и увидел, что за спиной Драко и его приятелей стоят пуффендуйцы. Седрик, скрестив руки на груди, с отвращением смотрел на Панси и Драко, чью руку она до сих пор не отпустила. Тот несчастный вид, который был у него в Большом Зале, куда-то исчез, и Диггори вновь был уверен в себе. Семикурсники за его спиной выглядели внушительно.</p><p>— А ты осмелел, Диггори, — зашипел Малфой, заметив, кто вмешался в их разговор. Чувства, отражающиеся на его лице, тут же стали искренними. Его губы начали трястись, а светлые глаза вспыхнули бешенством. — Пришел защищать свою подружку?</p><p>Гарри неверяще посмотрел на Малфоя. Его лицо, его волосы, его голос, сжатые в кулаки руки — сейчас Драко до боли напоминал себя прежнего, злобного и готового унижать Гарри при всех. Но если раньше это казалось нормальным и с этим можно было бороться, то сейчас Гарри не мог даже пошевелиться. У него в груди все болело, а во рту собиралась горечь. Он молча смотрел, как Седрик, усмехаясь, обходит Драко и приближается к нему. Диггори оперся о стену рядом с ним.</p><p>— Да, пришел. Гарри — мой друг, и я должен защищать своих друзей от их <i>врагов</i>, — Седрик обнял его за плечи. — Убирайся, Малфой.</p><p>— А то что, Диггори? — Малфой смотрел на него яростным взглядом. Его глаза расширились, а ноздри опасно раздулись. Он казался почти безумным, и Гарри было страшно и неприятно видеть его таким. Он смотрел на него и не мог в это поверить. Почему-то ему казалось, что того прежнего Драко больше нет. — Натравишь на меня своих бурундуков? </p><p>— Зачем же? Сам уйдешь, — рука Седрика вдруг стала тяжелой. Его пальцы впились Гарри в плечо. Гриффиндорец понял, что сейчас произойдет, когда Седрик уже к нему наклонился. Диггори прижался к его губам, и пуффендуйцы вокруг начали гоготать. Сквозь этот шум отчетливо было слышно «Фу», произнесенное Панси, и мычание Крэбба и Гойла. Гарри уперся руками в плечи Седрика, но тот держал его так крепко, будто вознамерился склеить их губы: его горячий и влажный язык пытался проникнуть внутрь, но Гарри упрямо не разжимал зубов, пытаясь избавиться от этого навязанного объятия. Наконец, он резко мотнул головой, разорвав это поцелуй, и возмущенно посмотрел в честные и какие-то ужасно печальные глаза пуффендуйца. </p><p>— Какого черта?!</p><p>Седрик без улыбки смотрел на него в ответ. Гарри повернул голову и тут же подумал, что ему не стоило этого делать. Малфой стоял на прежнем месте и наблюдал за ними. Ярость и гнев сошли с его лица, и он выглядел равнодушным, бесчувственным. Взгляд его казался потухшим и пустым, но складка меж бровей, едва заметная, острая и трогательная, выдавала его сдержанность. Гарри невольно дернулся к нему, но Седрик по-прежнему крепко его обнимал, а Малфой, словно только что увидев, что они отцепились друг от друга, мотнул головой. Он сжал губы и неровно вздохнул, а потом скривился.</p><p>— Пошли отсюда. Не хватало еще смотреть на это.</p><p>Слизеринцы послушно поплелись за Драко, который шел, прямой, как палка, прочь. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, и внутри него что-то сворачивалось в холодный, липкий клубок.</p><p>— Идите, я вас догоню, — сказал Седрик своим друзьям. Те, посмеиваясь, по-прежнему стояли рядом и смотрели на них с Гарри. Там было всего четыре парня, и только один из них — тот самый красноволосый — выглядел недовольным. Он пристально посмотрел Гарри в глаза, а потом развернулся и двинулся вслед за слизеринцами. Случайные свидетели, выходящие из Большого Зала и заставшие эту сцену, тоже поспешили уйти, но их насмешливые взгляды и шепот продолжали витать где-то в воздухе. Наконец, когда они остались почти в одиночестве, Гарри повернулся к Седрику.</p><p>— Зачем ты это сделал? — зашипел он, обиженный и разъяренный. Седрик прекрасно знал, что Малфой почувствует, увидев это, однако даже не подумал остановиться. Диггори прищурился, и его лицо опять наполнилось той странной темной силой, что обостряла его черты. Он дернул Гарри за ворот, на мгновение обнажив следы на его шее, а потом отступил.</p><p>— А зачем он сделал это? — спросил он, и голос его звучал тихо и неровно. Людей вокруг почти не было, но Гарри все равно опасался, что их услышат. Он понизил голос до тихого шепота.</p><p>— Седрик, — он отпихнул пуффендуйца от себя, чувствуя, как недавняя слабость и непонимание, что он должен делать и как реагировать, превращаются в ярость. Он не думал, что Драко поступил хорошо, не считал, что эти засосы — то, чем стоит гордиться, потому что уж слишком они напоминали собственнические метки, но Диггори уж точно не имел права отчитывать его за это, — я сказал тебе, мы с тобой просто друзья. Тебя не касается то, что я делаю с... ним.</p><p>— Точно, — Седрик скрестил руки на груди, — вы, наверное, с ним встречаетесь, и он из большой любви тебя тут зажал со своими дружками.</p><p>— У него нет другого выхода.</p><p>— Ну, разумеется, — Седрик словно бы сдулся. Воинственное выражение сошло с его лица, а его голос стал похожим на шипение. — Ты всегда его оправдаешь.</p><p>— Да, оправдаю, — Гарри стиснул кулаки. — И я повторю, что тебя это не касается.</p><p>— Довольно странно, что ты так говоришь, ведь ты как-то не пытаешься переубедить своих друзей в том, что это я тебе шею разукрасил, — Седрик выплюнул эту фразу с таким негодованием и такой болью, что Гарри сразу же догадался, что задевало его больше всего. Он посмотрел в лицо юноши, и боль, которую он увидел там, его страдание и недоумение, отразились и в нем самом. Гарри стало стыдно и неловко, он опустил лицо: его щеки залила краска, а глаза вдруг начало щипать. Седрик был прав: Гарри поступал бесчестно и недостойно. Он использовал его, хотя сам называл его своим другом. Ему не нравилось это, потому что в его действиях невольно проглядывало что-то, похожее на Дамблдора.</p><p>— Прости, — Гарри не знал, что ему говорить. Он так устал. Драко и Седрик вымотали его.</p><p>— Как будто бы ты сожалеешь.</p><p>— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно, — искренне сказал ему Гарри. — Я не знаю, почему у меня не получается прекратить это.</p><p>Седрик молчал и внимательно разглядывал его. Взгляд его был усталым и грустным, а еще — обреченным. Диггори будто знал что-то наперед, предчувствовал что-то, и поэтому не пытался сделать шаг назад.</p><p>— Дамблдор сказал, мои родители не соглашаются принять его защиту, — сказал вдруг Седрик. — Отец мне написал, что будь я несовершеннолетним, он бы забрал меня из школы. Он тоже считает меня извращенцем, как и отец Малфоя.</p><p>— Это не так...</p><p>— Мне все равно, так это или нет, — продолжил Седрик, не слушая его. — Но я уже никуда не могу деться. Я ощущаю что-то такое, знаешь... ужасающее. И как бы я не старался уладить все, почему-то все становится только хуже. Как сегодня.</p><p>Сердце Гарри забилось неровно. Мальчик привалился к каменной стене рядом с окном, обессиленный. Он посмотрел на картину, сияющую за стеклом: все вокруг было покрыто снегом. Лужайки перед Хогвартсом, теплицы, домик Хагрида — все казалось чистым и невинным. Только озеро и Запретный Лес походили на чернильные пятна: озеро медленно толкало к берегу свои тяжелые темные воды, а верхушки темно-зеленых елей тянулись прямо к серым облакам. Гарри смотрел на этот пейзаж и думал о том, что однажды он спас Драко в Запретном Лесу и однажды он спас Седрика в озере.</p><p>Горечь собиралась в его горле. Седрик загонял его в ловушку, Малфой ранил его в самое сердце... Это было мучительно. Вина терзала его.</p><p>— В воскресенье будет собрание, — наконец, глухо сказал он. — На третьем этаже, в старом классе рядом с гобеленом, на котором изображен Король Артур. Мы решили организовать группу, чтобы обучать людей навыкам борьбы и, может, рассказывать, что происходит в мире на самом деле. Мы будем называться ОД — Отряд Дамблдора. Хочешь прийти? </p><p>Седрик помолчал еще немного.</p><p>— А ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел?</p><p>Гарри по-прежнему смотрел в окно. Хотел ли он этого?</p><p>— Хочу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Инспекция Хогвартса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было очень тихо. Единственными звуками, нарушавшими умиротворенную вечернюю тишину, был вой ветра за окном и редкое потрескивание факелов. Портреты если и встречались по пути, то уже негромко посапывали, ничего вокруг не замечая, и поэтому Гарри дошел до места назначения никем не замеченный и не услышанный. В последнем коридоре он убавил шаг, ступая осторожно и мягко, чтобы его шаги не выдали его. Дойдя до угла, он осторожно выглянул.</p><p>Драко был там. Точнее, он <i>по-прежнему</i> был там, хотя Гарри уже опаздывал. Малфой сидел на подоконнике, опираясь спиной о стену и вытянув ноги. Он не шевелился и будто бы даже не дышал: печальный, недвижимый, он казался замерзшей статуей или бледным, светловолосым привидением. Малфой выбрал самое темное место в  коридоре, и всполохи огня факелов почти не касались его: тени блуждали по его лицу, делая его острым, мужественным и очень взрослым. Гарри смотрел на него и видел тысячи мелких деталей, которые затрагивали что-то очень глубоко внутри: он видел трепет ресниц, едва заметное сжатие губ, дрожь пальцев, напряжение мышц в ногах... Малфой был без мантии, и ткань белой, будто снег за окном, рубашки была единственным, что могло скрыть мерное движение его груди при дыхании. Только взгляда его Гарри не мог разглядеть: Драко смотрел в окно, и выражение пустоты, смирения и печали не сходило с его лица — это выражение затмевало все, и казалось, будто его глаза черны и пусты, как ночное небо.</p><p>Видимо, он не ждал его больше? Гарри стало больно и горько смотреть на него и заставлять ждать, обдумывать что-то... Он просто стянул с себя мантию, и она с легким шорохом скользнула вниз. Малфой тут же повернул голову: тень легла на его лицо, и пару секунд казалось, что он даже не видит Гарри, но потом он прижался к стене и поднял подбородок. Свет отразился в его светлых глазах, и в них появилось что-то такое, чему Гарри не мог найти объяснения.</p><p>— Прости, — подхватив мантию, Гарри быстро приблизился к нему. — Я опоздал.</p><p>Малфой спустил ноги с подоконника и сел, упираясь ладонями в острый край. Он внимательно смотрел на Гарри, и его лицо вновь ничего не выражало. Гриффиндорец продолжал оправдываться:</p><p>— Я, правда, успевал, но потом вспомнил, что у меня все еще есть твоя броня, — он запустил руку в карман и вытащил на свет волшебную ткань. Она была легкой и гладкой, почти привычной. Змеиная кожа. — пришлось возвращаться за ней.</p><p>Малфой посмотрел на броню в его руках. Медленно он протянул руку и взял ее. Он рассматривал ее пару секунд, перебирая пальцами странный материал, сделанный из тонких пластинок, а потом отложил в сторону, вновь вернувшись к пристальному разглядыванию лица Гарри. Тот уже исчерпал запас своих объяснений и теперь понимал, что разговоры заводят его куда-то не туда.</p><p>— Драко? — он робко коснулся его ладони. — Ты же не решил, что я не приду?</p><p>— Я решил, что ты зол на меня, — наконец, произнес Малфой, позволяя Гарри держать себя за руку. Его пальцы были прохладными, тонкими и нежными: Гарри смотрел на них, и ему казалось, что его крупные, совершенно не аккуратные ладони просто не могут касаться таких идеальных рук Малфоя. — За то, что я сказал.</p><p>— Ты говорил мне вещи и похуже, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я понимаю, почему ты сделал это. И я пытаюсь принять твой выбор.</p><p>— Ты предложил мне все, что угодно, за его изменение.</p><p>— И это предложение все еще в силе, — напомнил Гарри.</p><p>Драко склонил голову. Он высвободил свою руку и потянулся к вороту на свитере гриффиндорца. Оттянув его в сторону, он взглянул на следы, яркие и едва саднящие. Его пальцы легко коснулись их, и Гарри почувствовал, как дрожь прошла по его телу. Ему вдруг стало очень жарко, свитер показался ему тяжелым и колючим, и ему тут же захотелось его снять. Драко начал поглаживать его шею едва ощутимыми касаниями. Гарри млел от них, и мысли его плавились, теряя остроту. Однако слова Драко привели его в себя.</p><p>— А если я попрошу тебя убить кого-нибудь? Диггори? — его пальцы были такими же нежными. — Или бежать вместе со мной и никогда больше не участвовать в этом противостоянии? Или бросить своих друзей?</p><p>Гарри беспомощно смотрел на него. Он не мог это сделать, разумеется, не мог просто выйти из борьбы с Волдемортом, потому что тот охотился за ним и не отпустил бы его... </p><p>— Ты не можешь дать мне все, что угодно, — сказал Драко, не давая ему ничего ответить. Его рука скользнула в волосы Гарри, перебирая торчащие в стороны мягкие пряди. — Ты можешь дать только то, чего тебе не жалко. И ты даешь это всем, кто попросит, потому что ты... такой добрый.</p><p>Гарри прижался животом к его коленям. Он не думал, что он добр. Он мог ненавидеть, мог испытывать неприязнь, мог убивать — Авада Кедавра сорвалась с его палочки, когда он атаковал Нагайну, и ему не потребовалось прилагать усилий, чтоб это случилось. Но Гарри хотелось, чтобы Драко не знал об этом, чтобы ему казалось, что Гарри — хороший человек.</p><p>— Зачем ты это говоришь?</p><p>— Я думал об этом, пока сидел тут, — признался Малфой. Рука его остановилась. — Я решил, что если ты не придешь до тех пор, когда Крайфер поймает меня, мы с тобой расстанемся. </p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он неверяще посмотрел на него и чуть отстранился. В его груди что-то неприятно запульсировало.</p><p>— А если бы я упал с лестницы и сломал себе ногу?</p><p>— Не придирайся к словам, — Малфой опустил лицо. Голос его был странным, слабым, и Гарри казалось, что еще немного, и Драко просто упадет в обморок. Он некстати вспомнил про то, что утром написали в газете: они ведь еще не говорили об этом. Разумеется, Гарри не верил, что Малфой рассказывал про него гадости своему отцу: вероятней всего, Люциус сам это придумал. Но кто знает, о чем думал Драко, если в его голове уже поселились такие болезненные мысли?</p><p>— Я всегда буду приходить, если ты меня зовешь, — сказал он. Драко поморщился, смутившись, и Гарри постарался перевести все в шутку. — Кажется, я занимаюсь этим со второго курса?</p><p>— Ты просто очень тупой, Поттер, раз уже третий год не можешь понять, что связался с плохой компанией, — Драко, наконец, чуть улыбнулся. </p><p>— Нет, я просто рад, что ты связался с хорошей, — Гарри вновь придвинулся к нему. </p><p>— Хорошая компания? — Малфой посмотрел ему в глаза и чуть приподнял бровь. Скорбный вид начал сходить с его лица, и он уже не выглядел таким печальным. Но взгляд его все еще был внимательным и немного обреченным. — На первом курсе я был таким милым мальчиком, а стоило мне связаться с тобой, как я тут же пустился во все тяжкие. Ты дурно на меня влияешь.</p><p>— О, да неужели? — Гарри шутливо наклонился назад. Драко тихо рассмеялся, положил руки ему на плечи, притягивая обратно. Он обнял его и крепко стиснул в своих руках, и Гарри тут же понял, что короткое время шуток прошло. Тело Малфоя чуть дрожало, его колени раздвинулись и прижались к бокам Гарри, будто Драко боялся, что тот сейчас выскользнет из его объятий. Он тяжело дышал ему на ухо, обдавая чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием, а потом едва слышно зашептал:</p><p>— Когда-нибудь нас заметят, — проговорил он. — Кто-нибудь зайдет в коридор и увидит нас.</p><p>— Ты этого хочешь? — Гарри смотрел в стекло за плечом Малфоя, и видел белое отражение. Ему казалось, что его руки — темные и жадные — обнимают кого-то недостижимого. Он обхватил Драко за талию, прижимая к себе и думая лишь о том, что они, наконец, очень близко.</p><p>— Наверное, — ответил ему Драко. Его волосы щекотали Гарри лицо. — Будет забавно увидеть их лица... Их всех. Но до тех пор, — его пальцы потянули волосы Гарри, вынуждая его отклониться, — ты можешь сделать так, чтобы <i>этот</i> не смел к тебе приставать?</p><p>— Я уже говорил с ним. Он сделал это просто из мести за... мою шею.</p><p>— Пусть подавится, — прорычал Драко, и Гарри ощутил, как его губы вновь коснулись его шеи. Он крепче прижал Драко к себе, и ему захотелось, чтобы Малфой обхватил его ногами, чтобы он мог обнять его так крепко, что стало бы больно. </p><p>— Я поговорю с ним еще раз, — пообещал Гарри. — Сейчас все очень непросто из-за того, что Волдеморт узнал о нем... Он в опасности, поэтому я должен поддерживать его.</p><p>— Диггори сам виноват в том, что навлек на себя опасность, — отрезал Драко, отстраняясь и заглядывая Гарри в лицо. — Он знал, что Темный Лорд наблюдает за тобой. Ты ничего ему не должен.</p><p>— Я не могу просто оставить его наедине с этим. Я, — Гарри уставился на острый кадык Драко, натягивающий светлую кожу на его горле, — чувствую вину. Как мне избавиться от этого?</p><p>Малфой вздохнул. Он поднял одну руку и отбросил челку с его лба, открывая шрам. Пару секунд он просто разглядывал его, осторожно касаясь пальцем, а потом сказал обреченно:</p><p>— Никак. Когда ты избавишься от этого, ты уже не будешь Гарри Поттером. Именно это я... — его ладонь вернулась на его затылок, и в следующее мгновение Гарри ощутил, как его губы накрыли чужие. Он много чего еще хотел сказать Драко, он хотел объяснить и постараться разложить по полочкам тот сумбур, что творился внутри него, но этот поцелуй мгновенно расплавил все его мысли. Он подался вперед, ни о чем не думая и только ощущая, как теплое тело прижимается к его собственному, как дрожат чужие бедра, как его руки цепляются за талию Малфоя, почти сдергивая того с несчастного подоконника... Под его пальцами была гладкая, тонкая рубашка, и он сосредоточенно пытался вырвать ее из-под ремня, комкая в кулаке податливую ткань. Драко лишь усмехался, приоткрыв рот и позволяя их языкам соприкасаться: в эту секунду между ними не было ничего холодного, острого и неприятного, никаких ссор и непониманий, только тепло.</p><p>Гарри целовал его, и ему казалось, что это единственная верная и правильная вещь во всем мире.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Класс, выбранный для собраний, был небольшим и когда-то давно использовался для занятий по изучению рун. Эльфы убирали его, но не приводили в приличный вид, превратив в складское помещение: по углам стояли коробки, набитые свернутыми пергаментами и перьями, сундуки, небольшие шкафчики с книгами, свитками и мутными бутылочками... Учительский стол был отодвинут к окну, и на нем почему-то стоял глобус: глобус был волшебным и медленно вращался сам по себе. Восемь парт изначально стояли около стены, но студенты выдвинули их вперед и поставили в самый центр, образовав круг. Стульев в классе почему-то не было, поэтому сидеть пришлось прямо на столах. <p>Гарри сидел между Роном и Гермионой. Он оглядывал всех собравшихся и ощущал, как странное чувство щекочет его изнутри: ему казалось, что время вновь повернулось вспять, и сейчас он пятикурсник, который поддался на уговоры Гермионы и решил обучать своих ровесников защите от темных сил. Почти весь старый ОД собрался здесь:  гриффиндорская команда по квиддичу, Джинни, Полумна, близняшки Патил, братья Криви, Невилл, Лаванда, Дин, Ли Джордан, Эрни Макмиллан, Джастин Финч-Флетчли, Ханна Аббот, Сьюзен Боунс, Энтони Голдстейн, Майкл Корнер, Терри Бут... Не было только Мариэтты и Захарии Смита, с которыми Гарри не хотелось больше общаться — их Гермиона просто не пригласила. Гермиона так же не приглашала Чжоу, однако та сидела среди незнакомых когтевранцев с независимым и равнодушным видом.</p><p>Когда Гарри увидел ее здесь, он не знал, что и думать. Это было очень, очень неловко, и, судя по тому, каким мрачным и недовольным был Седрик, Диггори разделял его мысли. Чанг ничего не говорила, не сверкала злобным взглядом и не прожигала в Гарри дыру: она просто сидела на столе, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди, и разглядывала собравшихся. Можно было подумать, что она оказалась тут случайно, но ее поджатые губы и ровная черточка между бровей говорили о внутреннем напряжении. Рядом с ней сидела светловолосая девушка, которая, напротив, настороженно поглядывала на Гарри и Седрика, будто ожидая, что они с минуты на минуту бросятся друг на друга с поцелуями, и смутно знакомый парень. У него были черные волосы и голубые глаза, кажущиеся почти прозрачными из-за своего светлого цвета. Именно он вступил в разговор с Гермионой, не выдержав ее тяжелого взгляда:</p><p>— Мы просто услышали, как Майкл и Энтони говорили об этом, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь и примирительно поднимая руки. — Мы все верим, что Темный Лорд вернулся, и хотим научиться чeму-то новому. Но если у вас настолько закрытое общество, мы уйдем.</p><p>— Вы можете остаться, — немного устало сказал Гарри, — но только если вы на самом деле хотите чему-то учиться... А не если вы хотите досадить мне или Седрику.</p><p>Он говорил будто бы с ними тремя, но в действительности обращался лишь к Чжоу. Она подняла на него свои темные глаза, и ее взгляд был осуждающим и болезненным.  Она чуть сжала губы, резко вздохнула, а потом посмотрела на Седрика. Тот сидел с двумя своими однокурсниками (разумеется, его красноволосый друг тоже был здесь) и внимательно смотрел на них. Остальные ученики даже прекратили свой шепот, и всеобщий интерес сосредоточился на Гарри и Чжоу. Девушка сжала свои кулаки, наверняка не такие уж слабые, ведь она занималась квиддичем, а потом медленно подняла подбородок.</p><p>— Я пришла не ссориться с тобой, Гарри, — сказала она, и голос ее был тихим и приятным. Наверняка все остальные в комнате думали, что они с Чжоу являются кем-то вроде соперников, неприятелей, но Гарри не мог относиться к этой девушке с неприязнью. Он не боролся за внимание Седрика, даже та тень ревности, когда-то давно затронувшая его по отношению к нему, испарилась — он был бы счастлив, если бы Диггори и Чанг снова сошлись. А еще он помнил, помнил отчетливо и ясно, как был влюблен в Чжоу и как целовал ее под омелой. Его первая любовь и его первый поцелуй. Легкая дрожь прошла по его телу, и Гарри натянул рукава свитера на ладони, греясь и невольно вспоминая о прошлом вечере. </p><p>— Тогда зачем? — спросил он.</p><p>— Послушать, что ты скажешь, — ответила она после небольшой паузы. Гарри бросил взгляд на Гермиону: подруга всегда лучше разбиралась в многочисленных оттенках отношений, и сейчас ему нужен был ее безмолвный совет, чтобы не натворить бед. Чжоу Чанг, вероятно, хотела смутить и его, и Седрика, и Гарри не знал, как прекратить этот спектакль. Но Гермиона лишь вздохнула и опустила голову.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри отвернулся. Если Чжоу хотела здесь сидеть, она могла это делать, и это никак не должно было повлиять на него. Он довольно долго собирался с мыслями, перед тем как прийти сюда, и не хотел, чтобы незначительные трудности разрушили весь его настрой. Остальные студенты смотрели на него с любопытством.</p><p>— Я сразу хочу вас предупредить, — резко начал он, — что не собираюсь рассказывать о том, как Волдеморт пытает и убивает. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы порождать новые страхи или сплетни: я собрал вас здесь, чтобы мы все вместе могли научиться защите от темных сил.</p><p>— Но мы с тобой ровесники, Поттер, — сказал Энтони Голдстейн. — Чему ты можешь нас научить?</p><p>— Возможно, кому-то не удаются заклинания, которые удаются мне. Экспеллиармус, Остолбеней, Ступефай, Патронус — каждый должен уметь делать это, и я...</p><p> — Ты умеешь вызывать Патронуса, Гарри? — спросила Ханна Аббот, прервав его. На ее худом лице, тронутом веснушками и обрамленном жиденькими светлыми волосами, стянутыми в косички, отразилось удивление и любопытство. — Настоящего Патронуса?</p><p>— Умею.</p><p>— Не может быть, — воскликнул Эрни, и все тут же позабыли про тень напряжения и тревоги, вызванной разговором Гарри и Чжоу. — Это же уровень пятого курса и выше! Этого даже на СОВ не спрашивают. </p><p>— Этому может научиться каждый из вас. Именно для этого мы и решили организовать ОД.</p><p>— Значит, ты думаешь, что нам придется сражаться? — испуганно спросил его Терри Бут. — По-настоящему?</p><p>— Я надеюсь, что не придется, — Гарри посмотрел на своих друзей, — но никто не может быть уверенным, что это не случится. Иногда одно неверное действие, — он посмотрел на Седрика, — может навлечь большую беду. Нам всем стоит приложить усилия и отточить свои навыки, чтобы в случае чего быть готовыми.</p><p>— Прежде чем мы начнем что-либо обсуждать, я хочу, чтобы все, кто хочет вступить в ОД, записались в список, — сказала Гермиона. Она спрыгнула с парты и достала из кармана свернутый пергамент, перо и плотно закрытую чернильницу и разложила все это на столе. Гарри первым вписал свое имя, и за ним потянулись остальные. Одного из приятелей Седрика звали Дэниэль Прауд — это был высокий парень, даже выше самого Диггори, улыбчивый и словно бы не понимающий, где оказался. Вид у него был добродушный и располагающий. После того, как Дэниэль отошел, Гарри внимательно посмотрел на список: красноволосый, кинув на Гарри беглый взгляд, написал свое имя, и гриффиндорец, наконец, узнал, как зовут его личного неприятеля: его звали Ян Дени. Смутно знакомый когтевранец оказался Марком Батом, а девушка — Агатой Смит, кузиной Захарии. Чжоу записалась в список самой последней.</p><p>— Почему именно ОД? — спросила Кэти Белл. </p><p>— Это расшифровывается как Отряд Дамблдора, — пояснила Гермиона. — Мы решили, что это будет хорошим названием, потому что это именно то, чего не хочет Министерство: чтобы у Дамблдора был свой отряд.</p><p>— А директор знает о том, что мы тут собрались?</p><p>— Знает, — сказал Гарри. Он не мог представить чего-то, происходящего в замке, о чем Дамблдор бы не знал. Тем более что директор сам подал ему идею вновь создать ОД: он сделал это для него, Гарри, чтобы помочь ему прийти в себя и ощутить, что он делает что-то полезное, значимое, а не просто отсиживается за стенами Хогвартса. Гарри был ему благодарен.</p><p>— И где мы будем собираться? — подала голос Анжелина Джонсон. Она сидела между Кэти и Фредом и настолько демонстративно не смотрела на Питера, что даже Гарри догадался о размолвке между ними. — Сомневаюсь, что нам позволят тренироваться в классах: мы же тут все разнесем.</p><p>— Есть место, в котором мы сможем тренироваться, — сказал Гарри. — Мы пойдем туда в следующий раз. Сейчас нужно решить, когда именно мы будем встречаться.</p><p>— По понедельникам и четвергам у нас тренировки, — тут же проговорила Анжелина, окинув взглядом свою команду. — И иногда берем субботу. Когда у остальных?</p><p>— У нас по вторникам и пятницам, — сказал Седрик. — И в четверг после вас, если не прибегают слизеринцы.</p><p>— А у нас в воскресенье и среду, — добавила Чжоу.</p><p>— Кажется, вы заняли все тренировочные дни? — Гермиона с удивлением посмотрела на троих ловцов. — Когда же тренируются слизеринцы?</p><p>— Они тренируются больше нас всех, — Анжелина сжала свои кулаки. — И, кстати, правильно делают! Монтегю их гоняет, а мы киснем. Оливер бы такого не допустил.</p><p>— Оливер был немного сумасшедшим, Анжи, — сказал Фред. — Ты же тоже так думала.</p><p>— Эй, мы о квиддиче пришли разговаривать что ли? — Агата недовольно скрестила руки на груди. — Что насчет завтра? Что нам всем делать завтра?</p><p>— Завтра мы должны быть идеальными студентами, — сказал Гарри, внутренне напрягаясь. Он старался не думать о завтрашнем дне, хотя это было сложно сделать. Он беседовал с Дамблдором и немножко с Малфоем, все они получили наставления от своих деканов — все на свете словно напоминало ему о том, что скоро один из его злейших врагов окажется совсем рядом. И хотя Дамблдор сказал, что Люциус не будет появляться на уроках и пробудет в школе только до вечера, Гарри чувствовал, что это не пройдет мимо него. Слишком давно Волдеморт не заявлял о себе, чтобы нахождение Малфоя в школе прошло бесследно.</p><p>—  Моя тетя рассказывала мне про Долорес Амбридж, — Сьюзен Боунс посмотрела Гарри прямо в  глаза. — Она заседает в Визенгамоте, поэтому часто видит ее... Это ужасная женщина. Она поддерживала Фаджа, а теперь, когда он отходит от дел, она будет поддерживать Малфоя. </p><p>Гарри чуть прикрыл глаза. </p><p>— Да, Амбридж на его стороне, поэтому мы не должны дать ей повод придраться к нам. </p><p>— А что сказал Дамблдор? — Седрик чуть наклонился вперед, и Гарри повернулся к нему. Диггори был обеспокоен, и его рука замерла в каком-то неоконченном движении. Юноше на мгновение показалось, что Седрик, сидящий совсем близко, хотел коснуться его.</p><p>— Люциус Малфой не будет проверять учителей, он будет на встрече с директором и Кингсли. Возможно, мы его не увидим.</p><p>— Но Малфой — Пожиратель Смерти, — произнесла Падма. — Почему Дамблдор пускает его? Разве это не опасно?</p><p>— Дамблдор не может отказать, — Гермиона чуть наклонилась вперед. Ее чистые волосы торчали во все стороны, и, повернув голову, Гарри чувствовал яблочный запах, исходящий от них. Гарри не знал, почему он вдруг начал думать об этом. — Это атака по всем законам и правилам. Они пытаются выиграть, не выходя из тени и соблюдая внешние приличия, и Дамблдор вынужден делать то же самое.</p><p>— Мы можем как-то помочь?</p><p>— Можем, — Гарри чуть поднял подбородок, оглядывая собравшихся. — Мы можем всегда помнить, где правда, а где ложь, и поддерживать эту уверенность в остальных.  Волдеморт побеждает нас, только пока он в тени и никто не верит в его возвращение — как только мы заставим его проявить себя, все изменится. </p><p>На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Гарри чувствовал, как напряжение и неловкость уходят. Их объединяла общая тревога, общая цель, и, глядя в глаза каждому из собравшихся, Гарри видел схожие чувства. Чжоу смотрела на него без обиды, со спрятанной глубоко в душе надеждой — она словно и забыла, кто он такой и для чего она здесь, его слова затронули ее. Даже Ян Дени, казалось, позабыл свою неприязнь.</p><p>Наконец, тишину прервала Джинни.</p><p>— Мы так и не решили, когда будем собираться, — сказала она.</p><p>— Да, — Гермиона вздрогнула. — Давайте составим список.</p><p>— Не забудь, что мы еще готовимся к экзаменам, — тихо добавила Чжоу, по-прежнему глядя на Гарри. Она, заметив его ответный взгляд, отвернулась. Седрик втянул носом воздух — Гарри услышал это и почувствовал. </p><p>И Гарри совсем забыл об экзаменах. И о том, что для Седрика этот год последний, потому что он сдает ЖАБА и готовится уйти из школы. Но сможет ли он сделать это? Гарри был уверен в том, что им не удастся одолеть Волдеморта до конца года.</p><p>— Хорошо, давайте вы все мне напишете время, когда вы свободны, и я найду нам пустой вечер, — сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Это была хорошая идея. Они посидели еще минут пять, обсуждая завтрашний день, а потом решили разойтись. Гермиона настаивала на том, что им всем нужно подготовиться, чтобы на уроках отвечать правильно и не давать инспекторам поводов для придирок. Гарри видел, что многим ее командный тон не нравился: пуффендуйцы и когтевранцы не сталкивались с ним так часто, как гриффиндорцы, и еще не успели привыкнуть. Агата недовольно поджала губы, тряхнув своими короткими светлыми волосами, и шепнула что-то Чжоу. Та лишь пожала плечами: они только установили подобие мира, и никто не хотел ссориться.</p><p>Гарри помогал расставлять столы, приводя класс в первоначальный вид. Он видел, что Седрик пытается оказаться рядом с ним, но не был уверен, что сейчас подходящее время. Он помнил о том, что сказал вчера Драко — ему не хотелось отступать от своих слов. Он вел себя не лучшим образом, он пытался угодить всем и быть другом для всех, но это невозможно было сделать. Ему нужно было решить эту задачу.</p><p>Вдруг ему на глаза попался Дени. Тот уже отодвинул свои парты и теперь ждал Седрика. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдал за ними. Рядом с ним топтались Рон с Гермионой и Джинни с Невиллом, однако пуффендуец на них даже не смотрел. Гарри, поймав момент, когда Дэниэль обратился к Седрику, втянув его в разговор с Анжелиной (разумеется, ту интересовал квиддич), направился к Дени. Тот взглянул на него изумленно и сжал губы. Его волосы вблизи были странного медного цвета, лишь отливающего краснотой, но Гарри все равно казалось, что они цвета крови.</p><p>— Можно поговорить с тобой? — смело произнес Гарри. Ян медленно кивнул, его темные глаза сощурились. Гарри выразительно посмотрел на друзей, а потом обернулся: Седрик наблюдал за ним. А еще Марк Бат не отрывал от него своего стеклянного взгляда, стоя рядом с окном и позволяя холодному свету делать свое лицо смертельно бледным. </p><p>Гарри отошел от дверей достаточно далеко, чтобы их никто не услышал. Ему было интересно узнать, за что этот парень, с которым он сегодня заговорил первый раз, так не любит его. Дени смотрел на него с привычным недружелюбием, но, кажется, ему тоже было любопытно.</p><p>— Чего тебе, Поттер? — наконец, произнес он, когда они остановились. Он вновь прижался к стене, и Гарри показалось, что его высокая фигура закрыла его от всего мира. Он никогда так пристально не рассматривал этого юношу, но теперь он мог отметить и его худое лицо, чуть раскосые глаза, нос с горбинкой... Этот парень был симпатичным, но странное раздражение делало черты его лица грубыми. </p><p>— Давно хотел спросить у тебя, — Гарри постарался принять как можно более расслабленную позу. Взгляд Дени скользнул по его свитеру, и доля уверенности тут же его покинула. — Чего ты на меня так смотришь?</p><p>— Смотрю? — правая бровь юноши приподнялась. </p><p>— Так, будто ты меня ненавидишь, — Гарри смело выдерживал его взгляд. — Давно уже. Очень давно.</p><p>Ян Дени усмехнулся. Он чуть склонил голову, и взгляд его стал скорее высокомерным и скабрёзным, чем неприязненным. Молчание длилось несколько секунд, а потом он произнес:</p><p>— Сказать тебе, почему ты мне не нравишься? — Гарри кивнул. Усмешка Дени превратилась в оскал. — А ты считаешь, будто ты должен нравиться всем? Будто все в восторге от Гарри Поттера?</p><p>— Я считаю, что любая неприязнь должна быть обоснованной, — отрезал Гарри. На секунду ему показалось, что он говорит с Малфоем, отчего-то сменившим внешность и факультет. Тянущие нотки в голосе наводили его на эту мысль. </p><p>— Возможно, раньше это была необоснованная неприязнь, — Ян наклонился ниже, и Гарри ощутил его дыхание на своем лице и запах чего-то цитрусового, — но теперь я точно знаю причину: ты лжец.</p><p>— Лжец? — Гарри отшатнулся от него. Для него это было удивлением, обернувшимся уколом боли в груди. На какое-то время он решил, что новый ОД будет сплоченным. Видимо, среди них все же был гнилой побег. — Не веришь, что Волдеморт возродился? Зачем же ты пришел?</p><p>Дени наклонился еще ниже и тихо и злобно рассмеялся ему в лицо. Одна его рука вдруг уперлась в стену рядом с головой Гарри, лишая его возможности ускользнуть. Воздух вдруг стал напряженным, и Гарри почти ощутил, как от тела юноши волнами исходит злость и гнев.</p><p>— Сам-Знаешь-Кто тут ни при чем, — сказал он очень тихо. — Я верю в его возвращение, и я считаю, что создание этого... ОД — неплохая идея. Но ты все равно лжец, Поттер, потому что, — его рука вдруг скользнула Гарри под ворот кофты, оттягивая его и касаясь еще не сошедших засосов. Поттер тут же мотнул головой, прерывая это касание, — эти пятна на твоей шее оставил не Седрик.</p><p>Тело его окаменело. Гарри прищурился.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Потому что я был с ним весь день и весь вечер. Седрик не покидал Пуффендуя в тот день, и у него просто не было времени уединиться с тобой. Однако он не протестует и позволяет тебе лгать всем, что эти засосы оставил он, и это наводит меня на мысль, что вы кого-то покрываете.</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как слабость коснулась всех его мышц. Он заставил свое лицо быть недвижимым и будто окаменевшим, но он был уверен в том, что взгляд выдал его. Дени склонялся над ним и всматривался так пристально, будто искал ответы в его мимике.</p><p>— Ты мне противен, Поттер, — Ян отстранился. — Ты нравишься Седрику, он переживает из-за этого, а ты его используешь. Причем ты точно знаешь, <i>как</i> его использовать, раз он еще не обличил тебя и твоего загадочного дружка. Кто это, а? Кто-то, кому очень не хочется портить свою репутацию?</p><p>— Это не более, чем твои домыслы.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это правда. Я могу защитить своего друга, раз уж тебе нет дела до него. Я узнаю, кого ты скрываешь, и я не собираюсь молчать об этом. Видимо, тут спрятано что-то действительно... интересное. </p><p>Дени развернулся и двинулся по коридору обратно, не дав Гарри даже возможности ответить ему. Впрочем, говорить было нечего: Гарри растерял все слова. Он не думал, что все обернется так, и он беспомощно смотрел, как Дени подходит к Седрику и уходит вместе с ним. Диггори постоянно оборачивался, что-то выспрашивал у него, но Гарри уже не слышал. К нему шли его собственные друзья, и ему нужно было придумать оправдание произошедшего.</p><p>Ему нужно было во всем разобраться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С самого утра в воздухе висело напряжение, подобное тому, что накапливается перед грозой. Разговоры были тихими и тревожными, взгляды быстро перебегали с одного лица на другое, а хмурое, почти черное небо над Большим Залом лишь усиливало давящую атмосферу.<p>Гарри еще в спальне достал Карту Мародеров. Гермиона, близнецы и Джинни поднялись в спальню мальчиков, когда Симус и Дин ушли, и они все вместе стали разглядывать коридоры. Разумеется, все люди, которых они искали, собрались в одном месте: в кабинете Дамблдора. Там было не протолкнуться, имена наезжали друг на друга, не давая прочитать их, но все-таки друзья разобрали. Дамблдор, Кингсли, Амбридж, Малфой и Снейп были там. Увидев имя зельевара, Гарри с трудом сдержал судорожный вдох: сердце его отчего-то забилось так быстро, что стало почти больно. Снейп вернулся. Вернулся от Волдеморта.</p><p>На завтраке главной за столом профессоров была МакГонагалл. Она серьезно смотрела на притихших учеников и почти не ела. Рядом с ней сидел Магниус Уорлок, один из членов инспекторской комиссии: это был неприметный мужчина лет сорока в серой мантии, с блеклыми волосами и невыразительным лицом. Он говорил очень тихо и постоянно смотрел куда-то вниз, себе под ноги. Гарри был удивлен, присмотревшись к нему, но его изумление развеялось, когда Магниус достал из кармана фотоаппарат и начал снимать Большой Зал прямо во время завтрака. Юноша пристально наблюдал за ним, и пару раз ему показалось, что объектив камеры направлен прямо на него.</p><p>Первым уроком стояла травология. К счастью четвертого курса, Амбридж на нем не появилась. Профессор Стебль дала им всем простое задание: взять себе крошечный куст цветущей смородины и избавить его от паразита. Маленькие черные веточки, похожие на тонких червяков, оплетали растение — гиблая лозянка пыталась срастись с ним и начать питаться его жизненными соками, тем самым убивая смородину. Ученики разбились на пары и начали работу, продолжая свои тихие переговоры. Гарри, оказавшийся в паре с Невиллом, пару раз кидал взгляд в сторону Малфоя, но Драко ему не отвечал. С самого утра тот был будто бы заморожен: лицо его не двигалось, сохраняя выражение презрения и странной неприязни, а взгляд был холодным и паническим. Мало кто замечал это, но Гарри казалось, что он видит, как дрожат зрачки его друга, как Малфой кусает свои губы с внутренней стороны, стараясь не думать о своем отце...</p><p>После травологии Гарри снова незаметно достал Карту: Люциус будто бы и не покидал кабинета Дамблдора, зато Амбридж выходила из класса седьмого курса Пуффендуя. Седрик все еще был в кабинете, видимо, разговаривая о чем-то с профессором Вектор, но Гарри очень сильно не понравилось то, что <i>эта женщина</i> находилась рядом с его другом.</p><p>— Надеюсь, она не придет на прорицания, — шепотом произнесла Лаванда, когда гриффиндорцы, покинув теплицы, столпились на крыльце. К ним медленно подтягивались и пуффендуйцы с когтевранцами. Члены ОД обеспокоенно косились на Гарри.</p><p>— Малфой у Дамблдора, — сказал он им. Мимо прошли слизеринцы, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что он увидел поворот головы Драко. — Амбридж... Не знаю, она может прийти на прорицания. Или на маггловедение. </p><p>— Сегодня еще Снейп, — Дин достал из кармана расписание. — Где он был-то вообще?</p><p>— А Снейп точно не с ними?</p><p>Гарри лишь пожимал плечами. </p><p>— Поговорим об этом потом, — сказал он. — Не будем опаздывать.</p><p>Все согласились. Гермиона, вздохнув, отправилась на Нумерологию, а Гарри и Рон — на маггловедение. Приближаясь к кабинету, Гарри некстати вспомнил, что Волдеморт убил профессора Бербидж. Доставать Карту он больше не решался, поэтому узнать местоположение инспекции было невозможно. Когда они с Роном вошли в класс, там почти никого не было. Профессор сидела за столом, что-то медленно записывая в свой журнал. Постепенно класс стал наполняться учениками. Большинство гриффиндорцев было на прорицаниях, поэтому в кабинете вновь оказались одни пуффендуйцы.</p><p>Гарри был очень удивлен, когда один из них — тот самый Ондрей — вдруг ткнул его в спину. </p><p>— Чего тебе? — спросил Гарри, повернувшись.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу вступить в ваш ОД, — шепотом сказал пуффендуец. Он сидел в одиночестве на последней парте, поэтому никто не мог их подслушать. </p><p>— Откуда ты узнал? — прошипел ему Рон. Ондрей повел плечом.</p><p>— Брат рассказал.</p><p>— Кто твой брат? — переспросил Гарри. Он попытался вспомнить фамилию Ондрея и не смог: профессор Бербидж не ругала их, вызывала отвечать крайне редко, поэтому если он и слышал ее, то от силы пару раз. Однако его странное имя наводило на мысли, и Гарри решил, что он уже знает ответ. — Ян Дени?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Давай на следующей перемене обсудим?</p><p>Колокол пробил начало урока, однако профессор Бербидж не спешила начинать объяснения. Она медленно начала выводить на доске новую тему: «Холодильники». Гарри заподозрил неладное, и как только он захотел поделиться своими подозрениями с Роном, дверь открылась.</p><p>Руки Гарри тут же сжались в кулаки, а oн сам замер, насторожившись. На пороге класса стояла Амбридж. Она была точно такой же, какой Гарри помнил ее: приземистая, толстая, в ярко-розовой мантии и с вечным черным бантом в мышиных волосах. Ее рыхлое лицо было тронуто выражением вежливости, а широкий рот — растянут в льстивой улыбке. Маленькие бледные глаза навыкате цепко обежали взглядом весь класс и замерли на Гарри.</p><p>— Добрый день, профессор Бербидж, — произнесла она своим высоким голосом и вошла в класс. Гарри казалось, что его парализовало: волна неконтролируемой ненависти захватила его. Ему было противно смотреть на эту женщину, а слышать ее голос и ощущать, как она пытается подавлять их всех — намного хуже. Рон коснулся своим коленом его ноги под столом, и это быстрое прикосновение помогло Гарри чуть прийти в себя и упереть взгляд в парту. Однако он по-прежнему слышал этот мерзкий голос. Его левая рука словно саднила забытой болью, и он спрятал ее под парту. Шрамов не было, и он не собирался допустить их появления. </p><p>— Да-да, добрый день, — профессор Бербидж уставилась на Амбридж круглыми глазами. Та мило улыбнулась ей.</p><p>— Продолжайте урок, я просто посижу и понаблюдаю, — Амбридж, чуть шаркая своими короткими ножками, обутыми в розовые туфли, отправилась к последней парте. Гарри наблюдал за ней краем глаза, и он видел, как напрягся Ондрей, опасаясь, что Амбридж сядет рядом с ним. Но та села за другую парту, деловито достала из кармана мантии блокнотик и положила его на парту. Медленно она выудила из другого кармашка карандашик, крепко сжала его своими толстыми пальцами, унизанными старомодными, массивными перстнями, и уставилась на Бербидж так пристально, что та тут же стушевалась.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо, ребята, — начала она чуть запинаясь, — сегодня мы поговорим о холодильниках. Это очень полезная маггловская техника, и сейчас она есть практически в каждом доме. Как вы все знаете, люди, живущие на севере, на протяжении тысячелетий использовали помещения, наполненные льдом, чтобы сохранять продукты долгое время. Первый же...</p><p>— Кхе-кхе, — Гарри ощутил, как волна мурашек пробежала по его спине. В его голове будто взрывались крошечные бомбы, и он вспоминал все, что происходило с ним на уроках Амбридж. Мрачное удовольствие вдруг проникло в его тело, когда он подумал о стаде кентавров, утащивших Амбридж в лес. Что-то тяжелое и липкое будто коснулось его головы, тонкой иглой проникло куда-то в мозг. Легкая боль заставила его сдавленно зашипеть.</p><p>— Да? — профессор Бербидж подняла глаза.</p><p>— Позвольте мне вас перебить? — произнесла Амбридж и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: — Как долго вы преподаете?</p><p>— А, я до этого преподавала в маленькой частной школе в Уэльсе, а с 1992 я работаю в Хогвартсе... — голос профессора Бербидж звучал так слабо и неуверенно, что Гарри сразу понял: это конец.</p><p>— Понятно, — Амбридж черканула что-то в своем блокноте. — Вы справляетесь с нагрузкой?</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, учеников на маггловедение ходит немного...</p><p>— Значит, это такой непопулярный предмет? — тут же произнесла Амбридж, продолжая что-то записывать. — Как много людей сдает по нему СОВ и ЖАБА?</p><p>— Не очень много, но иногда сдают...</p><p>— Понятно. Вам известно, что случилось с предыдущим учителем?</p><p>— Нет, я не интересовалась...</p><p>— Понятно. Продолжайте урок, я понаблюдаю.</p><p>Гарри знал, что этот урок будет ужасен. Он сидел, как на иголках, стараясь не дышать. Амбридж недолго сидела на месте: вскоре она начала ходить, что-то отмечая в своем блокнотике — она ставила галочку каждый раз, когда профессор Бербидж сбивалась с темы и начинала коситься на нее. Несчастная преподавательница стала совсем бледной, когда Амбридж начала подходить к ученикам. Гарри прислушался к ее разговору с Сюзанной Ройс:</p><p>— Не бойтесь, говорите искреннее, моя дорогая, я лишь делаю небольшие пометки. Как бы вы оценили качество преподавания профессора Бербидж?</p><p>— Она хорошая учительница, — тихим шепотом ответила Сюзанна. </p><p>— Она выдает вам весь необходимый материал? Как насчет домашних заданий? Она так же требовательна, как профессор Снейп?</p><p>— Нет, она хорошая...</p><p>— То есть, домашние задания вам не задают?</p><p>— Иногда...</p><p>— Спасибо, моя дорогая.</p><p>Амбридж пошла дальше, а Гарри задумался. Снейп? Почему Амбридж так хорошо отзывается о Снейпе, если ни разу не была на его уроках? Он думал об этом очень долго. К ним с Роном Инспектор не подошла и ушла из класса за пару минут до звонка. Все тут же выдохнули.</p><p>— Ты был прав, Гарри, — зашептал ему Рон на ухо. — Это мерзкая жаба.</p><p>Информации о холодильниках Гарри с урока не вынес. Он мельком оглядел свой конспект, и оказалось, что тот представляет собой сборище бессмысленных предложений. Он начал делиться своими размышлениями с Роном, когда их нагнал Ондрей.</p><p>— Эй, ребята, так что там?</p><p>— Заняты мы, не видно что ли? — огрызнулся Рон. Пуффендуец удивленно на него посмотрел, и Гарри поспешил снять напряжение, коснувшись его плеча.</p><p>— Ты можешь прийти, — быстро сказал он. — Спроси у брата, когда.</p><p>— Отлично, — Ондрей посмотрел на него немного испуганно, а потом, покрепче перехватив сумку, отправился вслед за своими приятелями. Гарри какое-то время еще смотрел на него, размышляя над тем, что эти два брата Дени кажутся ему... подозрительными. Стоит предупредить Малфоя.</p><p>Друзья двинулись к лестницам, чтобы спуститься в подземелья. По дороге они зашли в крошечный закуток, и Гарри еще раз проверил Карту. Амбридж двигалась к башне прорицаний, и оставалось только посочувствовать профессору Трелони. Гарри не питал к ней любви, но в этом году он почти не видел странной предсказательницы и его неприязнь сошла на нет. Он не знал, как остановить это: он не мог помешать Амбридж уничтожать учителей. Он лишь надеялся, что Дамблдор знает, как прекратить этот фарс. Правда, Дамблдор был далеко: он, Кингсли и Малфой, видимо, нашли очень много тем для разговоров.</p><p>— Гарри, слушай, — тихо проговорил Рон, — а ты не думаешь, что Снейп мог... того? </p><p>— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. Они с Роном стояли в полутемной нише, прячась от всех. — Нет.</p><p>— Тогда почему она говорила про него?</p><p>— Не знаю. Возможно, у Гермионы есть идеи? Надо рассказать ей.</p><p>Они продолжили свой путь, обсуждая, кому из учителей грозит опасность. По мнению Гарри, в список уже попали Бербидж, Трелони и Грюм — хотя Грозный Глаз еще не подвергался проверке на «компетентность», Гарри сильно сомневался, что он поладит с Амбридж. Портреты, встречающиеся им по дороге, перешептывались, а ученики — взволнованно что-то обсуждали. Гарри уловил краем уха что-то об Уорлоке, но не придал этому значения. Магниус наверняка был одним из тех журналистов, что готовы работать на любого заказчика, лишь бы получить громкий материал. Гарри таких не любил еще со времен первого знакомства с Ритой Скитер. </p><p>Около кабинета зельеварения уже собралась маленькая толпа. Гарри дошел до Гермионы, и они вместе с Роном пересказали ей все, случившееся на маггловедении.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Дамблдор сможет остановить все это, — тихо сказала подруга. — Профессор Бабблинг тоже была очень взволнована, хотя это ей не свойственно. </p><p>— Амбридж пошла к Трелони. Уверен, ее она постарается выжить из Хогвартса. И, видимо, профессора Бербидж тоже.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь, что это Сам-Знаешь-Кто сказал ей делать? — Гермиона скептически приподняла одну бровь. — Бербидж преподает маггловедение, а он не любит маглов.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гарри прислонился к стене. В подземельях было холодно, и камень казался сделанным изо льда. Дверь в класс была заперта, но Гарри точно знал, что где-то за ней стоит Снейп. Профессора не было так долго, что сложно было представить, каким он окажется теперь. — Меня больше интересует, что Малфой так долго делает в  кабинете Дамблдора. О чем можно говорить два часа?</p><p>Гермиона пихнула его локтем в бок, вынуждая быть потише. Гарри чуть отклонился в сторону: Малфой смотрел на них. Смотрел из своего угла, окруженный шепчущимися слизеринцами. Он медленно опустил лицо и отвел глаза, но этого короткого контакта хватило, чтобы понять: он обеспокоен так же, как и Гарри.  </p><p>Гарри знал, что они не будут писать друг другу записки сегодня. Он просто чувствовал это: не хватало слов. Люциус был в школе, был совсем рядом, и его приближение было неотвратимым... Он по-прежнему стоял между ними.</p><p>— Если Малфой исполняет роль... хм, парламентера, то они, вероятно, ведут переговоры, — нижняя губа Гермионы была покрыта укусами, и девочка продолжала ее теребить. Рон наблюдал за этим действием со странным, отсутствующим выражением на лице. — Сам-Знаешь-Кто ведь не может самостоятельно сюда прийти...</p><p>— Я тоже должен быть там, — Гарри опустил лицо, уставившись на свои кроссовки. Он считал, что происходящее касалось его самым прямым образом. То, что его отстранили от любых переговоров, было обидно, хотя он понимал: они были взрослыми, они могли продумывать планы и действовать решительно. Гарри был совсем крошечным рядом с ними: то, чему его учил Гриндевальд, не могло прижиться в его сердце. Впрочем, мог ли Люциус Малфой жертвовать своей семьей? Как высоко он ценил ее — настоящую, такую, какая она есть на самом деле? Гарри помнил его письма для Драко, и это не были письма от любящего отца. Но, может...</p><p>Дверь вдруг открылась, лишив Гарри всех его сомнений и рассуждений. На пороге выросла высокая черная фигура: Снейп быстро оглядел собравшихся и шагнул в кабинет, не дав даже рассмотреть свое лицо. Разговоры тут же стихли, и ученики медленно стали заходить внутрь. Гарри чуть замешкался в дверях, кидая взгляд и внимательно взирая на своего профессора, уже вернувшегося за стол.</p><p>С первого взгляда он понял, что Снейп был у Волдеморта. Даже если бы он не знал об этом, он бы все равно это ощутил. Лицо Снейпа, его мимика, его глаза — все это будто пропиталось силой Реддла. Том словно бы смотрел через него, и Гарри всем своим телом ощущал что-то враждебное, чужое, клубящееся в воздухе. Ему хотелось сбежать, но он не мог ни дернуться назад, ни шагнуть вперед: он остановился и смотрел на черные, будто уголь, волосы Снейпа, лишившиеся всей своей седины. </p><p>— Гарри! — Гермиона, уже дошедшая до середины ряда, вернулась и взяла его за руку. Она потянула его за собой, и Гарри послушно пошел. Он сел между друзьями и опустил взгляд в парту: он чувствовал нечто неясное, когда смотрел на Снейпа. Тот не сильно изменился внешне, если не считать его волос, но что-то в нем стало иным. Гарри думал над этим до звонка, и когда он, наконец, поднял лицо и поймал черный, пристальный взгляд, понял: Снейп выглядел так, будто по-прежнему был его врагом.</p><p>Тупая боль прошила его грудь, когда эта мысль скользнула в его разум. Гарри отвернулся, уставившись на свои сцепленные в замок руки. Он не мог поднять глаза: ему было стыдно и обидно, потому что ему казалось, будто Снейп знает все его мысли.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что вы воспользовались моим отсутствием, чтобы в спокойной обстановке повторить пройденный материал, и теперь готовы к небольшому тесту, — медленно произнес Снейп, и по классу прокатился едва слышный недовольный стон, который, впрочем, тут же затих. — В нем нет ничего трудного, к тому же я разрешаю вам пользоваться учебниками.</p><p>Снейп резко взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Листки на его столе поднялись в воздух и разлетелись по партам. Гарри хватило лишь одного взгляда на список вопросов, чтобы понять: этот тест он бы завалил, даже предоставь ему Снейп в пользование всю библиотеку.</p><p>— Профессор, — Гермиона робко подняла руку, не отрывая взгляда от своего листка, — у нас не было зельеварения две недели, и мне кажется...</p><p>— А мне кажется, мисс Грейнджер, что я уже дал вам задание. </p><p>— Мы не были готовы...</p><p>— Удивлен, что это именно вы, мисс Грейнджер, возмущаетесь: не вы ли хотите иметь репутацию самой умной ведьмы в школе? Для вас этот тест должен быть простым. </p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Минус 10 очков Гриффиндору, — злобно отчеканил Снейп. — Еще одно слово — и мы увидимся с вами на отработке.</p><p>Гермиона покраснела и сжала губы. Гарри видел, как она дрожала, как ее пальцы вцепились в листок. Она глубоко вздохнула и с остервением принялась листать учебник. Юноша еще раз печально взглянул на свой лист и прочитал: «Опишите побочные эффекты при разложении магнисиуса калия зеленого, восемь суток назад смешанного с его суррогатом (основание — белая лилия)». Гарри не понимал ни слова, кроме «разложения». В учебнике не было такой главы, а варианты у всех были разными. Ему оставалось только тоскливо вздохнуть, подпереть голову рукой и начать вырисовывать в углу пергамента старую толстую жабу, придавленную чем-то, смутно напоминающим наковальню. Время тянулось медленно и мучительно: Гарри слушал шелест листов, тяжелое дыхание и думал о том, что мог бы провести это время с пользой. Ему нестерпимо хотелось достать Карту Мародеров: вдруг Малфой уже ушел? Гарри толком не понимал, хочет ли он увидеть его, посмотреть ему в глаза... Ему хватило встречи с Амбридж, чтобы его воспоминания наполнились тьмой и негативом, а Люциус...</p><p>Люциус был совсем иной историей. Гарри вновь коснулся своего шрама: эта полоса на щеке была заметной, напоминающей о себе. И Гарри до сих пор мог со всеми подробностями воссоздать в памяти тот момент, когда Малфой-старший воткнул нож ему в щеку и медленно повел его в сторону, уродуя его лицо. Он пытался отплатить ему за сына, но разве был Гарри виноват?</p><p>Положив руки на стол, Гарри уткнулся в них лицом и чуть повернул голову. Он посмотрел на Драко: тот сосредоточенно что-то писал. Кажется, он знал, что надо делать... Он был таким умным. Странная нежность захватила Гарри, и он смотрел на слизеринца сквозь ресницы, скрывая свое внимание. Он почти не замечал шрама на его щеке, этот шрам не имел для него значения — однако для Драко имел. Малфой накладывал на себя косметические чары, чтобы прятать его и делать свое лицо идеальным. Однако эта тонкая полоса была, и Гарри приложил руку к ее созданию.</p><p>Когда урок закончился, пергамент Гарри был девственно чист, если не считать жабы в углу. Жабу он оторвал, а пергамент послушно сдал Снейпу. Мстительное чувство и желание напомнить о себе захватили его, когда он царапал в углу свое имя. Но Снейп скользнул по нему не более раздраженным взглядом, чем по всем остальным, и Гарри ушел ни с чем.</p><p>Разумеется, друзья тут же обсудили эту тему.</p><p>— Думаю, надо сходить к нему после занятий, — сказал Гарри, высказав Рону и Гермионе свои соображения. Сейчас была длинная перемена, и ребята забрались на подоконник неподалеку от кабинета Биннса.</p><p>— Заодно скажи ему, что он — сальноволосый урод, — сказал рассерженный Рон. — Как можно задавать тест после двух недель отсутствия?! Это просто несправедливо. И на Гермиону накинулся просто так.</p><p>Гермиона ничего не сказала, но по ее глазам было видно, что в ней до сих пор живет чувство обиды. Гарри тоже считал, что этот тест был совершенно несправедливым, но в глубине души он чем-то оправдывал Снейпа. Может, он рассорился с Волдемортом? Впрочем, в этом случае он бы не выглядел таким здоровым. Или же тот нашел способ, чтобы давить на него? Снейп был с ним с неделю, и это, по мнению Гарри, было слишком долгим сроком. Ему хватало одного разговора, чтобы наутро проснуться уже дерганным и злым на весь мир. Гарри мог лишь гадать.</p><p>Под конец перемены он снова достал Карту. К его удивлению, Люциус Малфой, наконец, покинул директорский кабинет. Кингсли находился в классе трансфигурации вместе с МакГонагалл и Грюмом, а Малфой сидел в гостиной Слизерина. Там не было студентов, разве что парочка быстро зашла и вышла, однако Снейп явно направлялся в ту сторону. Гарри просто смотрел, как зельевар идет на эту встречу, и ничего, ничего не мог поделать.</p><p>— С ним что-то не так, — наконец, глухо сказал он. — Думаю, Волдеморт на него как-то... повлиял.</p><p>— Гарри, а почему ты так уверен, что Снейп никогда-никогда нас не предаст? — спросил его Рон. — Из всех людей, кого я знаю, он больше всего похож на темного мага. Ему небось и притворяться не нужно. </p><p>Гарри не мог этого объяснить. Может, он не мог объяснить этого даже самому себе. Ему казалось, что суть была только в Лили и в том, что он — ее сын, но теперь... все вокруг менялось, искажалось, и он уже не был уверен в том, что правильно понимает происходящее.</p><p>Остальные уроки прошли на удивление мирно. Амбридж заявилась к ним еще раз, и это оказалось единственным веселым событием за день. Отчего-то Инспектор решила, что проверять Биннса — это хорошая идея, и этим она обеспечила классу несколько минут сдавленного смеха. Призрак, кажется, совершенно не понимал, чего от него требуют и как это важно. На любой ее вопрос он отвечал долгой и нудной тирадой, которую не заканчивал даже тогда, когда она его прерывала, продолжая бубнить что-то себе под нос. Биннс никогда не пользовался популярностью у учеников, но после этой унизительной проверки все однозначно стали относиться к нему лучше. Тем более что видеть раскрасневшуюся от гнева и беспомощности Амбридж, яростно чиркающую что-то в своем блокноте, было очень приятно. Гарри ждал, что рано или поздно она заметит его мрачный взгляд, и ее глазки, похожие на жабьи тем, что были почти круглыми и навыкате, уставятся на него, но Амбридж с каким-то поразительным упорством его игнорировала. Она не пыталась заставить его спорить с ней, даже не заговаривала, зато каждый раз, входя в класс, она кидала на него злобный взор. Что-то здесь было не так, но Гарри не мог понять, что именно.</p><p>На обеде близнецы, перебивая друг друга, рассказывали про инспекцию МакГонагалл.</p><p>— Это надо было видеть, — говорил Фред. — Просто драка...<br/>— ....кошки с собакой. Я и не думал, что...<br/>— ... профессор МакГонагалл может так говорить. Наверное в школе она была...<br/>— ... той еще Гермионой.</p><p>— Эй! — Гермиона возмущенно посмотрела на них, но вид у нее был довольный. Она уважала профессора МакГонагалл, и ей было приятно, что их сравнили.</p><p>— А что она говорила? — полюбопытствовал Рон.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, — Фред принял строгий и независимый вид и спародировал голос МакГонагалл: — Да, мисс Амбридж, я работаю в Хогвартсе с 1956 года. Нет, совершенно не устала от должности: готова проработать тут еще столько же. Нет, совершенно не стремлюсь вверх по карьерной лестнице: знаете, стремление к стабильному положению обеспечивает стрессоустойчивость организма, что крайне положительно сказывается на здоровье. О, разумеется, я озабочена своим здоровьем: если бы нет, я бы, наверное, озаботилась своей карьерой, к которой так халатно относилась тридцать восемь лет. Да, я довольна управлением в Хогвартсе: знаете, при управлении директора Диппета в Северной Башне протекала крыша, а теперь — не протекает.</p><p>Друзья рассмеялись. У Фреда получилась хорошая пародия.</p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл может всех удивить, — тихо сказал Гарри, когда смех утих.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы это не сказалось на ее положении.</p><p>— Все знают, что МакГонагалл — одна из членов Ордена Феникса. Думаю, они были к этому готовы. Зато, — Гарри улыбнулся друзьям, — Амбридж точно не была готова к Биннсу.</p><p>И они снова засмеялись.</p><p>После уроков Гарри решил сходить к Снейпу. Подгадать момент было непросто: Снейп то находился у Дамблдора в компании Амбридж, то в подземельях, где сидел Люциус, то еще где-нибудь... Гарри казалось, что зельевар целенаправленно его избегает, хотя в это сложно было поверить: он же не знал, что Гарри хочет поймать его в одиночестве. Впрочем, он мог догадаться.</p><p>Гарри беспокоило то, что произошло с ним. Они расстались не лучшим образом: накричали друг на друга. Это было еще тогда, после... ее смерти, и Гарри хотел бы знать, как Снейп пережил это. Он больше не выглядел так, будто готов умереть за ближайшим углом, но он не смог бы избавиться от этого горя. Причина его изменения, след влияния Волдеморта на нем  — Гарри не мог просто не думать об этом. Профессор был одним из тех, кому он верил, и он не хотел потерять его.</p><p>Наконец, Снейп вернулся в свой кабинет. Гарри тщательно проверил местонахождение своих врагов: Амбридж деловито прогуливалась по Хогвартсу в компании Магниуса, а Люциус... Гарри глубоко вздохнул: Малфой снова был в гостиной, но на этот раз там были ученики. Рядом с ним был Драко. Гарри ничего не мог поделать. Он даже не видел Люциуса в этот день, однако даже его имя, всего несколько букв над чернильной точкой вызывали в нем гнев. </p><p>— Я пойду к нему сейчас, — сказал Гарри, когда Рон и Гермиона собрались в библиотеку. С ними отправлялись Невилл и Дин, и Гермиона считала, что и другие члены ОД могут подойти: она успела переброситься с ними парочкой слов на обеде. Гарри пообещал подойти к ним позже.</p><p>Он отправился к кабинету зельевара. Карту он взял с собой, но в коридорах в это время было много людей, и он лишь пару раз смог уединиться и проверить, что Снейп никуда не делся. Когда он был уже на первом этаже, профессор, словно ощутив его приближение, вышел из кабинета и скрылся в своих личных комнатах. Гарри это не остановило: он просто свернул к темной двери, за которой уже бывал однажды. Это не было хорошим воспоминанием.</p><p>Он постучал. Никто не открыл. Гарри постучал еще раз, и грохот ударов эхом пронесся по коридору. Юноша опасливо повертел головой: ему совсем не хотелось привлечь внимание слизеринцев. Отойдя от двери и спрятавшись в пропахшем тиной уголке, он достал Карту Мародеров. К его удивлению, Снейп по-прежнему был в своих комнатах, сидел на месте, не двигаясь. Гарри изумленно таращился на его имя, не зная, что и делать: может, зельевар наложил Заглушающие Чары и теперь не слышит его? Тогда все попытки прорваться внутрь будут бесполезны. Гарри выбрался из своего уголка и подергал дверь за ручку: та, разумеется, была заперта. </p><p>Он уже хотел убрать Карту и вернуться к друзьям, как вдруг заметил, что Люциуса нет больше в гостиной. Гарри начал искать его: сердце его забилось быстрее, когда он увидел, что Малфой-старший приближается к библиотеке в компании Магниуса Уорлока. Там, кажется, уже разгорелся спор: Гарри видел толпу маленьких черных точек, стоящих напротив одной единственной — Долорес Амбридж. Ирма Пинс же оставалась на своем рабочем месте, за столом и никак не пыталась препятствовать этому столкновению.</p><p>Гарри спрятал Карту в карман и бегом бросился в библиотеку. Он перепрыгивал через ступеньки, думая только о том, что его друзья остались на растерзание Малфою и Амбридж без его помощи. Рон и Гермиона знали больше остальных об этих людях, но они никогда с ними не сталкивались. Гарри не успел рассмотреть, кто был в толпе собравшихся, но он надеялся, что там были близнецы или кто-нибудь из старших ребят. Впрочем, Амбридж наверняка искала его...</p><p>— Молодой человек! — Гарри проскочил прямо сквозь незнакомого призрака. Тот возмущенно развернулся и полетел за ним следом. — Как вам не стыдно! Никакого уважения к усопшим! Вот когда я был жив...</p><p>Гарри не слушал его. Его сердце билось так сильно и яростно, что все в груди болело. Он не мог дышать: бег от подземелий до четвертого этажа вымотал его. Мышцы в его ногах были напряжены, и на нужном этаже он уже хромал. Призрак продолжал лететь за ним, настойчиво что-то бубня, но он отстал, когда где-то неподалеку начали раздаваться крики Пивза. Гарри добрался до библиотеки, уже не доставая Карты Мародеров, и, наконец, открыл дверь.</p><p>Разумеется, они все были там. Первым, что Гарри увидел, была вспышка фотоаппарата: Магниус Уорлок сфотографировал его в ту же секунду, когда он зашел. Этот блеклый, тщедушный человек стоял в стороне ото всех, рядом с мадам Пинс, которая круглыми глазами взирала на происходящее, не двигаясь с места.</p><p>Гарри повернулся к остальным. И он сразу же увидел Малфоя. Люциус стоял напротив Гермионы, и он выглядел так же, как и всегда. Высокий, прямой, в длинной черной мантии и с белыми, как снег, волосами. В его руке была зажата трость, и ее набалдашник в форме змеиной головы чуть поблескивал на свету. Люциус не видел Гарри, глядя на Гермиону, выступившую вперед: за ее спиной столпились остальные члены ОД. Среди них был Рон, Невилл, Джинни, Дин, Эрни, Сьюзен... Они все смотрели на Малфоя и слушали, что он говорит четким, хорошо поставленным голосом: </p><p>— Раз вы, мисс Грейнджер, так внимательно штудировали кодекс магической Британии, то, вероятно, заметили такой пункт, как преступления против общественной нравственности. Действия мистера Поттера и мистера Диггори удачно попадают под эту характеристику, так как они носят аморальный характер.</p><p>— Нигде в этом кодексе вы не найдете указания на то, что гомосексуальность — это преступление. Скоро наступит двадцать первый век, мистер Малфой, мы живем не в Средневековье. </p><p>— Если вы хотите поговорить о нашем законодательстве, мисс Грейнджер, — голос Амбридж был почти неожиданностью для Гарри, застывшего в дверях. Амбридж шагнула вперед, свысока глядя на Гермиону и не скрывая своего презрительного взгляда. Она говорила быстро и с придыханием: точно так же, как и во время прочтения своих речей в пользу Министерства, — то я с радостью проведу с вами воспитательную беседу. Раз уж мы коснулись столь неприятной темы, напоминаю, что преступления против общественной нравственности магической Британии включают в себя подпункт «преступления против личностной морали», на который можно ссылаться, если подающее иск лицо докажет, что данные моральные нормы им поддерживаются на протяжении долгого времени. Мистер Малфой имеет все права осуждающе относиться к мистеру Поттеру на публике, поскольку его нетерпение к различным формам аморального и нетрадиционного поведения является общественно известным фактом. К тому же, — Амбридж не дала Гермионе возразить, — в семье мистера Малфоя были случаи публичного осуждения и изгнания из рода человека, склонного проявлять столь постыдные наклонности.</p><p>— Однако это не отменяет вашего административного правонарушения, касающегося оскорбления личности, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. Она старалась выглядеть храброй и уверенной, но Гарри видел, что ее щеки краснеют, а глаза обиженно блестят. Она взяла на себя слишком много, и сейчас все злорадство Малфоя и Амбридж было направлено против нее — она была испугана.</p><p>— Не отменяет, — согласился Люциус Малфой. — Вы хотите отсудить у меня компенсацию за моральный ущерб, нанесённый мистеру Поттеру и мистеру Диггори? И сколько вы думаете выиграть, когда большинство магов Британии встанет на мою сторону? Галлеон? — Люциус вытащил из кармана сверкающую золотую монету. — Я могу вам его просто подарить, раз вы так нуждаетесь в деньгах.</p><p>В этот момент Амбридж, что-то чиркающая в блокнотике, повернула голову, видимо, подав сигнал Магниусу, который, будто верный пес, уже держал камеру наготове, и увидела Гарри. Ее рот чуть приоткрылся, а потом скривился в плотоядной улыбке.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер! — ее девчачий голос заставил всех разом повернуться к юноше. Но тот почти не обратил на это внимание: он видел только одного человека. Он уставился в лицо Малфоя, и волна отвращения, ненависти поднялась в его сердце. Холодные серые глаза взирали на него с презрительной насмешкой: Малфой точно знал, что Гарри чувствует в эту секунду, и ликовал. Его губы изогнулись в язвительной улыбке, и его красивое лицо, почти лишенное морщин, стало походить на страшную маску. В нем, как и в Снейпе, было что-то неясное и смутное, но сразу же дающее Гарри понять, что этот человек принадлежит Волдеморту. </p><p>— Как удачно вы зашли, мистер Поттер, — голос Люциуса ударил в него, будто ледяная стрела. Оба его шрама — и на щеке, и на лбу — вдруг начали болеть, и Гарри невольно поморщился. Если боль в его порезе была скорее фантомной, то росчерк молнии на лбу почти пульсировал, заставляя крошечные молоточки стучать внутри его головы. — Мы с вашей <i>подругой</i> как раз беседовали на непростую тему магического законодательства. Вы хотите подать на меня иск за то, что я оскорбил вас и вашего... партнера во время интервью Ежедневному Пророку?</p><p>«Я хочу выцарапать тебе глаза» — подумал Гарри, но вместо этого сказал:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Он медленно двинулся к Гермионе, не отрывая взгляда от Люциуса. Он знал, что Дамблдор, увидев это столпотворение, немедленно придет сюда, возможно, у них осталась всего пара минут, прежде чем кто-нибудь из Ордена в это вмешается.</p><p>— А я вот подумываю подать на вас в суд, мистер Поттер, — Малфой растянул свои губы в ещё более льстивой улыбке. Он склонил голову на бок, и этот жест показался Гарри таким... знакомым. Драко делал точно так же, и спину он держал, как отец. Возможно, к сорока годам Драко станет его точной копией — Гарри поплохело от этой мысли.</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— За клевету, — встряла Амбридж. Она продолжала что-то записывать, и ее взгляд был прикован к Гарри. — Вы, мистер Поттер, оклеветали мистера Малфоя, обвиняя его в пособничестве террористической группировке и нанесении повреждений вашему здоровью. Суд уже оправдал мистера Малфоя, однако это был суд против него, а не против вас. Вы еще не понесли своего наказания.</p><p>Амбридж получала удовольствие от каждого слова. Ее толстые пальцы крепко сжимали блокнотик, готовясь внести в него новую запись: Гарри мог лишь гадать, что именно она туда записывает.</p><p>— Я сказал правду, — не сдержался Гарри, предел терпения которого давно уже был превышен. Он дрожал от гнева и от своей беспомощности. — У меня есть воспоминания.</p><p>— Вы были введены в заблуждение, мистер Поттер, — с притворной лаской сказал Люциус, — а ваши воспоминания — признаны недействительными. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств у меня тоже есть воспоминания о том вечере, и эти воспоминания вовсе не включают в себя... в чем вы там меня обвиняли? Ах да, в том, что я возродил Темного Лорда. Как будто бы это возможно.</p><p>Бровь Гарри и его верхняя губа задергались. Он сделал шаг вперед, и студенты за его спиной сдавленно вздохнули.</p><p>— Так покажите всем свою руку, раз вас там не было! Ваша Метка вновь стала черной!</p><p>— Вы никогда не думали, мистер Поттер, что вы подверглись гипнозу и что вам <i>внушили</i> события того дня? Я могу порекомендовать вам отличного мастера-легилимента, который быстро лишит вас всех иллюзий, — Малфой даже не скрывал своих намеков. Гарри стало тяжело дышать, и ему показалось, что лицо Люциуса плывет у него перед глазами. Ему хотелось кинуться на мужчину и бить кулаками его породистое лицо, сбивая с него эту спокойную маску. — Если вы так хотите взглянуть на мою руку, то, пожалуйста. Я никогда не скрывал своего прошлого, и всем известно, что я был подвергнут заклятию Империус. Однако все, что я делал, я делал против своей воли. Вы бедный мальчик, мистер Поттер, раз не понимаете этого и верите в ложь.</p><p>Люциус поднял свою левую руку и рывком закатал рукав мантии. Его предплечье было чистым: Черная Метка не пятнала белую кожу, покрытую едва заметными змейками голубоватых вен. Гарри уставился на его руку, и друзья за его спиной сделали то же самое. Щелкнул фотоаппарат, Амбридж начала что-то говорить, но Гарри ничего не слышал — он просто смотрел и ненавидел. Он пришел в себя, только когда на пороге библиотеки появился Дамблдор, и его звонкий голос разрушил лживые и лицемерные чары Люциуса:</p><p>— Что тут происходит?</p><p>— О, профессор Дамблдор, — Малфой опустил свой рукав и провернулся к директору. — Долорес любезно порекомендовала мне выставить против мистера Поттера иск за клевету, конечной целью которой явственно наблюдается стремление подорвать мою избирательную кампанию. Уведомляю вас, как его официального опекуна...</p><p>Гарри отвернулся. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Гермиону, по-прежнему стоящую посреди библиотеки, на Рона, топчущегося за его спиной и красного, как помидор, и остальных ребят. Все они были напуганы. Они чувствовали себя в ловушке.  </p><p>Через несколько дней совиная почта принесла много писем для учителей и для Гарри. И одна белая, как снег, сова принесла письмо для Седрика Диггори.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Семейство Диггори</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри увидел эту белую, как снег, птицу в ту же секунду, когда она влетела в зал. Она — большая, сверкающая в лучах тусклого, холодного солнца — облетела большой круг по залу, привлекая внимание. Остальные серо-бурые совы словно бы сторонились ее, беспорядочно мелькали то тут, то там, но она... Она была особенной, Гарри чувствовал это — он смотрел на нее и точно знал, что она несет им всем неприятности.  </p><p>Она опустилась на стол перед Седриком Диггори. Тот удивленно посмотрел на нее и осторожно отвязал письмо от ее лапы. Гарри пристально наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как капля пота ползет по его спине — он мельком обернулся на стол преподавателей и со странным, щекочущим страхом обнаружил, что Снейп, Грюм и Дамблдор так же внимательно смотрят на стол Пуффендуя. Диггори вскрыл конверт, и тут что-то маленькое выпало ему на ладонь: Седрик тут же бросил этот предмет на стол, и Ян с Даниэлем склонились над ним. Гарри вытянул шею, но, разумеется, не смог ничего рассмотреть — ему оставалось только разглядывать лицо Седрика, пытаясь прочитать в его эмоциях ответы на свои вопросы.</p><p>Седрик достал письмо. Сова по-прежнему сидела на его столе, осторожно пощипывая его недоеденный тост. Никто не прогонял ее, а она не спешила улетать — внимание пуффендуйцев, сидящих вокруг Диггори, было приковано к нему. Секунды шли, и сердце Гарри начинало биться все быстрее и быстрее: Седрик читал, и его лицо начинало походить на застывшую восковую маску. И вдруг его рука, державшая письмо, упала на стол, а сам он задышал так тяжело, что Гарри с другого конца зала показалось, что он услышал и ощутил его дыхание. Седрик смотрел перед собой, никак не реагируя на вопросы и возгласы своих друзей, а потом, схватив тот крошечный предмет со стола и письмо, резко поднялся. Его взгляд, ставший горящим и почти безумным, наткнулся на Гарри, и юноша быстрым, неровным шагом направился к нему.</p><p>Ему понадобилось обойти стол Пуффендуя, и эти секунды позволили Гарри взять себя в руки и еще раз обернуться на преподавателей. Дамблдор пристально смотрел на него и едва заметно склонил голову. Рон придвинулся ближе, и Гарри ощутил, как друг напрягся, будто ощущая опасность. Близнецы сделали то же самое, а Гермиона прищурилась. Наконец, Седрик достиг их места за столом.</p><p>— Уйди, — бросил он Невиллу и кинул на него столь тяжелый и яростный взор, что тот моментально скользнул в сторону, освобождая место. Гарри напряженно смотрел, как Седрик садится напротив него и кладет на стол чуть смятое письмо и ту самую вещицу, что выпала из конверта. На мгновение гриффиндорцу показалось, что он смотрит на перстень Мраксов, но, присмотревшись, он заметил отличие: камень, вставленный в золотую оправу, был другим, темным, дымчатым, лишенным знака Даров Смерти. Кольцо казалось массивным и тяжелым, а еще — совершенно неуместным за этим столом в эту минуту. Седрик пододвинул к Гарри письмо, а потом повернул голову к столу преподавателей.</p><p>Гарри не стал оглядываться. Он осторожно подтянул к себе плотный и явно дорогой пергамент и прочитал короткое послание, написанное до тошноты знакомым почерком:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Мистер Диггори,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спешу сообщить Вам, что через три дня в моем доме пройдет званый ужин. Мне было бы очень приятно, если бы Вы почтили нас своим визитом, тем более что Ваши родители уже приняли мое приглашение. Они очень расстроятся, если Вы пренебрежете возможностью посетить столь знаменательное торжество, где соберется множество известных Вам людей, желающих поближе познакомиться с Вашим семейством. Вы можете прийти один, но, боюсь, Вы почувствуете себя неуютно, ведь наше с Вами знакомство было совсем недолгим, поэтому я предлагаю Вам взять с собой Вашего близкого друга, мистера Поттера. Покажите ему это письмо, и он сразу же поймет, от кого оно. Мы с ним давние друзья.<br/>Я буду ждать вас ровно в полночь через три дня. Кольцо, которое лежит в конверте, превратится в портключ, рассчитанный только на Вас и мистера Поттера, и никто другой не сможет им воспользоваться. Я надеюсь на Вашу сознательность и благоразумие, мистер Диггори, и не забывайте, что Ваши родители с нетерпением ждут этого торжества.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Гарри дрожал. Его руки тряслись, рот был сух, в животе все сжалось, а шрам начала колоть боль. Он медленно поднял глаза на Седрика и протянул ему письмо. Все было ясно, и прозрачные намеки ударили его, словно камни. Через три дня мистер и миссис Диггори умрут, если Седрик не отдаст ему Гарри.</p><p>— Это от него? — спросил Диггори совершенно мертвым голосом. Глаза его казались пустыми, взгляд — холодным, и сам он совсем не напоминал себя прежнего. Гарри осторожно кивнул. Он видел почерк Тома Реддла очень давно, но эти ровные, аккуратные буквы словно отпечатались в его памяти раскаленным клеймом.</p><p>— Дьявол, — Седрик закрыл лицо руками и сгорбился. Его трясло, и жилка на его виске билась быстро-быстро. Гарри смотрел на него, и ему казалось, что чувства друга перетекают в него, заражают его сердце паникой и страхом. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Седрика, но тот, заметив его движение, отпрянул и зажал рот рукой, будто его начало тошнить.</p><p>— Могу я... могу я прочитать? — тихо спросила Гермиона. Диггори кивнул. Его взгляд переместился в сторону, и Гарри невольно повернулся следом. Разумеется, Седрик смотрел на Малфоя, но теперь это не было связано ни с их противостоянием, ни с ревностью: Драко, сидящий в окружении перешептывающихся слизеринцев, выглядел потрясенным и сжимал в руках собственное письмо. Он, не скрываясь, смотрел на Гарри и его друзей, и в его взгляде не было ни высокомерия, ни насмешки — только изумление. </p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил Рон. Гарри повернулся к нему, открыл рот и не смог ни слова из себя выдавить. Он вновь беспомощно взглянул на Седрика, но тот больше не отвечал на его взор. Диггори смотрел на Малфоя, а потом резко повернул голову. Гарри вздрогнул: он ощутил движение воздуха за своей спиной.</p><p>— Мисс Грейнджер, отдайте мне письмо, — голос Снейпа был почти ударом. Гарри чуть повернул голову и увидел черный рукав мантии рядом со своим лицом. Снейп протянул руку, и Гермиона послушно отдала ему письмо, обеспокоенно глядя на профессора. Тот, даже не читая, просто сунул его в карман и подобрал со стола брошенный перстень, притрагиваться к которому никто не хотел.</p><p>— Диггори, Поттер, прошу проследовать со мной в кабинет директора.</p><p>Гарри послушно поднялся. Он посмотрел Снейпу в лицо: тот оглядывал сидящих вокруг учеников с таким видом, будто кто-то из них абсолютно точно был причастен к случившемуся. Он выглядел подавленным и рассерженным, и Гарри хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь. Однако рот по-прежнему был словно онемевшим, горе Седрика заполняло его, и до самых дверей из Большого Зала он шел молча, не глядя по сторонам и лишь наблюдая за полами черной мантии профессора. Седрик к нему не приближался: Диггори шел быстро, почти обгоняя Снейпа, кулаки его были сжаты до побеления, а спина была такой ровной, словно все его мышцы окаменели. </p><p>Горгульи отпрыгнули с их пути даже раньше, чем они приблизились. Снейп распахнул дверь в кабинет Дамблдора, пропустил юношей вперед: комната была пуста. Гарри в некотором оцепенении смотрел на пустой стол и слушал, как пробуждаются портреты и как шевелится Фоукс. Седрик шмыгнул носом и отвернулся к окну: серый свет осветил силуэт его фигуры, но Гарри не смог разглядеть даже тень выражения на его лице.</p><p>Он не мог больше смотреть на него, не хотел увидеть его слезы или закушенную до крови губу и повернулся к Снейпу. Тот читал письмо: меж его бровей залегла глубокая складка, а взгляд был тяжелым и сосредоточенным. Гарри безумно желал заглянуть в его мысли и узнать, что он думает и чувствует сейчас: с момента возвращения Снейпа в Хогвартс прошло уже три дня, и за это время Гарри не слышал от него ни слова. У них должно было быть занятие, но его отменили: из-за суда на Гарри и Дамблдора обрушилась такая лавина документов, что она погребла под собой всех. Если бы Гарри остался один на один с Министерской машиной, она бы давно уже его раздавила, но Дамблдору таинственным образом удавалось контролировать ее ход — Гарри был благодарен ему за это. Директор Хогвартса не был подвержен тому отчаянью, что захлестнуло Гарри и его друзей, когда они услышали об иске Малфоя: Дамблдор задумчиво поводил головой и расплывчато отвечал, что, кажется, уже нашел решение. «Волдеморт всегда упускает из виду то, что не ценит» — сказал он в ответ на прямой вопрос: «Мы должны обратить свое внимание именно на такие вещи»</p><p>Судебная тяжба, обилие почты, постоянное внимание — все это совсем не помогало Гарри разобраться в том, что происходит в его собственном мире. Гермиона постоянно спрашивала у него советов по поводу своих статей (она строчила их целыми днями, выплескивая свое негодование и злость на Амбридж и Малфоя-старшего), Рон спрашивал насчет ОД, мистер и миссис Уизли беспокоились, Сириус порывался прибежать в Хогвартс, Ремус уговаривал Гарри отговорить Блэка... Все это вертелось, будто смерч, и где-то в самой глубине был Гарри и его мысли. Он не мог даже встретиться с Драко, потому что тому приходилось строить вокруг себя слизеринцев, решивших, что Малфой-младший может представлять своего отца в Хогвартсе. Гарри никак не мог повлиять на это, и ему оставалось лишь смотреть, как Малфой, надев на лицо свою привычную маску холодного и высокомерного засранца, негромко беседует с весьма сомнительными личностями. </p><p>И Снейпа Гарри не понимал. Он не знал, что ему делать, поэтому просто молча пытался разобраться в происходящем. Правда, сегодняшнее утро сломало весь их шаткий мир.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся и от зельевара. Он стоял рядом с ним, а Седрик оставался в стороне. Диггори обхватил руками свои плечи и походил на скорбную статую. Гарри бы не осмелился подойти к нему, потому что он ощущал свою вину и знал, знал, что Седрик думает точно так же. Волдеморт делал это из-за Гарри. Волдеморт вернулся к нему, и его холодное дыхание касалось его шеи.</p><p>Дверь, ведущая в соседнюю комнату, распахнулась, и на пороге появился Дамблдор в фиолетовой мантии, расшитой райскими птицами. Седрик тут же обернулся к нему, и Гарри, бросив на директора быстрый взгляд, понял, что надежды у них нет. Крошечная вероятность, что Волдеморт просто блефовал, была разрушена: Дамблдор выглядел собранным, опечаленным и отстраненным.</p><p>— Я связался с людьми из Ордена: они сказали, что видели Амоса Диггори сегодня на работе, однако в данный момент его нет ни в Министерстве, ни дома. Как и его жены.</p><p>Седрик опустил голову.</p><p>— Значит, это все? — он медленно опустился в одно из кресел и, уперев локти в колени, запустил руки в волосы. Голос его был совершенно бесчувственным, хриплым, будто звуки с трудом вырывались из его сухого горла. — Что... что-то же можно сделать?</p><p>— Нам неизвестно, где именно находится Волдеморт сейчас. Я изучу этот перстень и, может, смогу узнать что-то.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина. Седрик напряженно смотрел прямо перед собой, Дамблдор рассматривал перстень, а Гарри и Снейп молча наблюдали за ними. Гарри понятия не имел, что можно сказать: часть его до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что произошло. Он чувствовал себя растерянным и беспомощным.</p><p>И очень, очень виноватым. Смутная тень начала превращаться в ясную фигуру, и он прекрасно понимал, что именно происходило. «Покажи ему письмо, Седрик» — вот, что сказал Волдеморт. Он держал свое обещание.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что это случилось, Седрик, — наконец, произнес Дамблдор. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь твоим родителям. У нас есть еще три дня.</p><p>— Вы сказали, что защитите их, — Седрик вскинул голову. Его глаза стали совсем серыми и влажными. — Вы уже пообещали мне! </p><p>— Достаточно сложно защищать тех, кто этого не хочет, мистер Диггори, — едко ответил ему Снейп. Гарри покоробил его безжалостный тон. — Если вы не забыли, вам не удалось уговорить своих родителей принять нашу защиту.</p><p>— Нет, Северус, Седрик прав. Это моя вина, — Гарри никогда не видел Дамблдора таким расстроенным и словно потухшим. — Оставьте нас наедине.</p><p>Гарри шумно втянул носом воздух. Он поднялся, растерянно глядя на собравшихся, и направился к дверям. Снейп пошел за ним. Дверь закрылась с мягким щелчком за их спинами, и лестница повезла их вниз. Горгульи отступили в сторону, и Гарри оказался в пустом коридоре. Там было тихо, только с далеких этажей доносился гул голосов: уроки должны вот-вот начаться. Хогвартс продолжал жить своей жизнью, огромный, массивный замок дышал и двигался, и ему не было дела до крошечного Седрика, чья семья оказалась в большой беде просто из-за того, что его угораздило влюбиться не в того человека.</p><p>— Профессор, — Гарри повернулся к Снейпу и подумал, что они впервые за долгое время остались вдвоем. Странная неловкость, почти смущение овладели им: он стоял напротив Снейпа и даже не знал, как подступить к этому разговору. Он вспоминал о Лили, видя его, и это было больно, неправильно, словно табу. Он запрещал себе даже думать об этом, хотя часто его мысль виляла в сторону Воскрешающего Камня. Однако сейчас он не мог молчать и прятаться от своего профессора. Сейчас все стало совсем плохо, — что... что теперь будет?</p><p>Ему хватило смелости повернуть к опасной теме, и Гарри показалось, что Снейп понял его. Его черный взгляд обжег его лицо, вынуждая опустить голову и начать разглядывать носки своих ботинок. </p><p>— Мы не сможем спасти этих людей, Поттер, — тихим голосом произнес он, отходя от дверей в сторону. Он насторожено поглядывал на горгулий, будто ожидая, что с минуты на минуту произойдет что-то плохое. Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на профессора.</p><p>— Почему? — удивленно, но в то же время обреченно спросил он. В глубине своей души он знал это и так. Он понял это, когда читал письмо, и Седрик понял тоже. — Нам всего лишь нужно узнать местоположение дома... Вы были там, профессор?</p><p>Мрачное, будто чужое лицо Снейпа вдруг перестало отталкивать Гарри, ему стало все равно, потому что он уловил быструю, неприятную эмоцию профессора. Он отстранился и прижался спиной к стене: отчего его рука сама собой нашла палочку, а в груди разлилось чувство опасности, предчувствие страха.</p><p>— Был. Но мои знания о внутреннем устройстве этого дома никак не смогут нам помочь.</p><p>— Но вы можете попасть внутрь!</p><p>Гарри осекся. Снейп ничего не мог сделать. Он должен был оставаться агентом Дамблдора, ему нельзя было раскрывать себя: от его тайны мог зависеть успех многих планов, а жизнь четы Диггори... Гарри зажмурился так сильно, что ему почудились переплетения ярких пятен и расплывчатых кругов. Он думал, и его внутреннее ощущение ситуации никак не хотело уступать логике: если жизнь двух людей, невиновных и непричастных, ничего не стоила и должна была быть разменяна, то чего стоили жизни миллионов магглов, если эти людские массы точно так же состояли из единиц, из простых людей? Мучительное чувство противоречия сводило Гарри с ума.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он самому себе. — Простите.</p><p>— Может, профессор Дамблдор придумает выход, — сказал Снейп. Он шагнул ближе, и Гарри, глядя под ноги, подумал, что, может, то странное, чужеродное оцепенение, что превратило зельевара в совершенно постороннего человека, начало спадать. Голос Снейпа звучал ровно и спокойно, будто ничего на свете его не трогало: Гарри слушал его голос и вспоминал, как профессор кричал на него и смотрел совершенно дикими глазами. Ему стало легче, и волна удушливого чувства в его груди отступила.</p><p>— Он всегда его придумывает, — в последнее время Дамблдору приходилось тратить свое внимание на тысячу вещей.</p><p>— Поттер... — Снейп вдруг осекся. Он посмотрел на Гарри очень странно, склонил голову, позволив черным, как смоль, волосам скрыть его лицо. За его спиной раздались скрипящие звуки, горгульи шагнули в стороны, и в коридоре появился Седрик. Он выглядел загнанным: его взгляд метнулся к Гарри и Снейпу, но тут же скользнул обратно. Диггори, ничего не говоря, двинулся прочь. Щеки его были мокрыми.</p><p>Горгульи так и не отодвинулись, и приглашение было более чем ясным. Гарри даже пожалел, что их прервали так быстро: это ожидание отсрочивало вердикт и чувство, что их мир не потерян, было ему необходимо. Гарри мог верить Снейпу, он знал это и ощущал. </p><p>Зельевар первым вернулся в кабинет, и Гарри поднялся за ним. </p><p>Дамблдор уже ждал их. Он по-прежнему сидел за своим столом, но что-то в кабинете неуловимо поменялось. Шепот портретов звучал осуждающе, и Гарри слышал обрывки фраз: «Странный юноша...», «Надо присмотреться...», «Безнадежно...». Эти зыбкие слова совсем не помогали ему обрести хотя бы видимый покой, руки его по-прежнему дрожали, а в животе крутился липкий комок ужаса и тошноты.</p><p>— Садись, Гарри, — Дамблдор указал сухой ладонью на креслице. Лицо директора было непроницаемым. Снейп остался стоять за его спиной. </p><p>— Что вы сказали Седрику?</p><p>— Боюсь, не слишком утешительные вещи, — Дамблдор кинул быстрый взгляд на портреты, и те замолкли. Гарри мельком отметил, что Финеаса Найджелуса нет на месте, а жердочка Фоукса пуста, хотя огненная птица была в кабинете до того, как они вышли. В дальнем шкафу у стены что-то яростно гремело. Дамблдор взял двумя пальцами кольцо, лежавшее на краю стола, и положил его перед Гарри. — Но у него должна быть надежда, даже если ее нет у нас. Этот перстень не превратится в портал. Это просто кольцо и не более. Я не говорил Седрику об этом, но ты должен это знать, Гарри. </p><p>— То есть... — Гарри тупо уставился на черный камень. — То есть выхода нет? Он просто решил убить их и все?</p><p>— Это послание не для Седрика, Гарри. Для тебя, — Дамблдор подтянул поближе письмо. Гарри не мог смотреть на эти ровные строчки. Голова болела, — возможно, через какое-то время Волдеморт снова свяжется с тобой. Мы сможем спасти семью Диггори, только если он потребует за их освобождение что-то еще, помимо твоей сдачи. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь, что у нас есть что-то, что мы могли бы безболезненно отдать ему.</p><p>Гарри задумался, и вдруг догадка пронзила его.</p><p>— Палочка! — он уставился на директора. — У нас есть его палочка!</p><p>Дамблдор кинул взгляд в сторону шкафа со стеклянными дверцами. Там, почти рядом с мечом Гриффиндора, сверкающего рубинами, лежала палочка Волдеморта. Никто не пользовался ею, и Дамблдор уже достал из нее все сведения, которые мог. Светлая, длинная, чуть искривленная — она притягивала внимание, хотя, казалось бы, в ней не было ничего особенного. Однако это было не так, Олливандер говорил, что это не волшебник выбирает палочку, а палочка — волшебника, и, значит, эта палочка хотела убивать и причинять страдания...</p><p>— Возможно, это станет хорошей ценой. Волшебная палочка очень важна для него.</p><p>— Значит, я не буду принимать зелий в эти дни? — Гарри бросил взгляд на Снейпа. Тот медленно кивнул.</p><p>— Северус, узнай, действительно ли мистер и миссис Диггори у Волдеморта. И можем ли мы получить его требования уже сейчас, — приказал Дамблдор.</p><p>Снейп кивнул. Он ничего более не спрашивал, просто развернулся и ушел. Гарри слышал шорох его мантии, но отчего-то не мог повернуть головы. Дверь скрипнула, раздался щелчок, и они с Дамблдором остались вдвоём. Вопреки всему, часть напряжения ушла куда-то.</p><p>— Эти три дня будут тяжелыми для Седрика, — уже мягче сказал Дамблдор. Гарри глубоко и шумно вдохнул, — однако я хочу, чтобы ты не пытался приблизиться к нему. Разумеется, он знает, что, даже если бы он захотел, он бы не смог увести тебя из Хогвартса, но все же... Это будет проверкой для него: если он сможет остаться на нашей стороне, если он выберет общее благо, то это будет значить, что мы можем ему полностью доверять.</p><p>— Вы примете его в Орден Феникса?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул профессор. — Седрик уже совершеннолетний, и он может сам принимать решения касательно своей жизни. Он будет полезен Ордену: он одаренный юноша.</p><p>Гарри прикусил губу. У него не было сомнений насчет Седрика: тот был верным и храбрым, и он ни за что не стал бы помогать Волдеморту. Эта уверенность ничем не подпитывалась, потому что в ситуации, в которую попал Диггори, человек мог вести себя совершенно непредсказуемо, но все же... Гарри не думал об этом, но, возможно, Седрик любил его чуть сильнее, чем он представлял. </p><p>— А следующий год? — Гарри перевел взгляд на окно. Сероватый свет утра лишь усугублял подавленное настроение. — Седрик ведь заканчивает школу.</p><p>— Если мы не найдем способ обезвредить Волдеморта до конца года, то Седрику придется остаться в Хогвартсе или на Гриммо. Я поговорю с ним об этом. </p><p>Гарри задумался. У него было много вопросов, но он не знал, стоит ли задавать их сейчас. Он интересовался ведением разбирательства каждый раз, когда встречался с Дамблдором, но тот не спешил раскладывать перед ним дело: Гарри ощущал себя косвенной уликой, чем-то совершенно посторонним, хотя изначально он находился в эпицентре. Отчасти он чувствовал облегчение, но в то же время неуютное чувство порой терзало его. Суд и Люциус Малфой были не единственным, что его интересовало, и Гарри решился осторожно просить о Снейпе.</p><p>— Сэр, а что... что случилось с профессором Снейпом?</p><p>— Ему просто нужно немного времени, Гарри, — Дамблдор печально улыбнулся. — Северус сильный человек, но влияние Волдеморта нельзя недооценивать. Он слишком долго был с ним после... тяжелой утраты.</p><p>— Надеюсь, он придет в себя.</p><p>Гарри поднялся. Ему нечего было больше сказать, и он хотел скорее оказаться рядом с друзьями. Те не могли помочь решить их проблему, но они могли защитить его от чувства душащего напряжения. Они могли сказать ему, что не все потеряно, и что Дамблдор еще придумает что-нибудь... И Седрик...</p><p>— Помни, что я сказал насчет Седрика, Гарри, — напомнил ему директор. — И если Волдеморт свяжется с тобой, сразу же сообщи мне. </p><p>Для Дамблдора это было просто, но Гарри с дрожью вспоминал те ночи, когда Том являлся ему во снах. Ему не хотелось повторять это, переживать это: каждый такой сон утягивал его в темноту, погружая в беспросветное отчаянье и ощущение чужого липкого присутствия. Но сейчас ему приходилось невольно стремиться к этому: ради жизни двух людей, случайно оказавшихся связанными с ним, он мог выдержать и не такое. Гарри лишь надеялся, что палочка сможет стать достойной ценой.</p><p>На уроках он тихо пересказал друзьям события, стараясь избегать опасных углов. Ему не хотелось лишний раз указывать на то, что их семьи находятся в огромной опасности, поэтому он постарался акцентировать внимание на отсутствии защиты у мистера и миссис Диггори.</p><p>— Значит, моему отцу больше нельзя появляться в Министерстве? — шепотом спросил Рон. Он сидел, отвернувшись от Биннса, и круглыми глазами смотрел на Гарри. — А Перси? Билл тоже хочет начать там работать, а Чарли вообще в Румынии...</p><p>— Будет лучше, если все они не будут появляться там, где на них могут напасть. Мы не знаем, как именно похитили Диггори, поэтому...</p><p>— Довольно неловко брать деньги у Дамблдора, — так же тихо произнесла Гермиона, на мгновение оторвавшись от конспектирования и повернув голову. Сегодня она, вопреки обыкновению, не села за первую парту, а осталась рядом с друзьями. — Мои родители вообще с трудом понимают, какого масштаба конфликт назревает в нашем мире. Они постоянно спрашивают у меня, когда снова смогут выйти на работу и вернуть ему долг.</p><p>— Моим родителям тоже неловко, — Рон чуть покраснел. — Кажется, у Дамблдора действительно много денег, но все же это неприятно. Хотя после того, что случилось с Диггори... Я не понимаю, почему именно Седрик? </p><p>— В том письме было сказано, что они знакомы, но когда они успели? — Гермиона снова обернулась. Взгляд ее был подозрительным, и она явно о чем-то подозревала. Гарри не собирался рассказывать им о происходящем, тем более что этот секрет был отвратителен.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — соврал он.</p><p> Гарри понимал друзей, но в то же время он осознавал, как близка к ним опасность. До сегодняшнего дня защита Дамблдора казалась ему абсолютной, но теперь она виделась ему подобной мыльному пузырю, который может лопнуть, если кто-то внутри него шевельнется. Одна глупость, один неловкий шаг со стороны семей его друзей мог привести к тому, что люди Волдеморта схватили бы их. Останутся ли тогда Рон или Гермиона рядом с ним? Это жестокий тест, и Гарри не знал, кому по силам выдержать его. Он сам определенно не стоил всех этих смертей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Непривычно снова выходить по ночам, — сказал Драко, когда Гарри стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. Коридор, в котором они стояли, был освещен лишь светом луны, изредка проглядывающей сквозь облака, и ниши со статуями казались темными и глубокими. Драко стоял, привалившись к стене, и в полумраке ослепительно ярко выделялись его волосы, белки глаз и зубы. <p>— Что ты дал Крайферу, чтобы он позволил тебе разгуливать тут? — спросил Гарри, глядя как крошечная, почти незаметная улитка проползает мимо них.</p><p>— Мой путеводитель. Полезная вещь, но он настроен только на Хогвартс, а я уже хорошо знаю замок.</p><p>Гарри прищурился.</p><p>— Что это такое? — он спрятал мантию в карман, и они с Малфоем двинулись к дверям библиотеки. Идея забраться туда ночью не была особенно привлекательной, но сейчас, под этим ужасным давлением, Гарри хотел ощутить хоть немного положительных эмоций. В последний раз они ходили с Малфоем по ночным коридорам очень давно, и это ощущение вызывало приятную ностальгию: будто бы они смогли вернуться в прошлое. Гарри хотел бы этого, хотя подозревал, что исправив одни ошибки, он непременно допустил бы множество других.</p><p>Но он почти не думал о Диггори сейчас, и это значило, что хотя бы часть его плана работает. Словно бы другой мир на время скрыл его.</p><p>— Я показывал его в Лесу, помнишь? — Малфой достал из кармана палочку. — Это не важно, — он остановился прямо перед дверьми библиотеки. В этом месте было еще темней, и Гарри не был уверен, что он смотрит Драко в лицо. Нужно было зажечь Люмос, но они почему-то медлили и просто стояли, прислушиваясь к вою холодного, зимнего ветра и тихому дыханию. Наконец, Малфой спросил неуверенно: — Ты мне расскажешь, что было сегодня утром?</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Разумеется, Малфой хотел знать, да и сам Гарри нуждался в ответах, но он надеялся, что, может, этот разговор начнется не скоро...</p><p>— Давай зайдем внутрь? — предложил он, не желая говорить об этом, стоя посреди коридора. Драко кивнул, повернулся, и коснулся палочкой замка. Простой Алохоморы хватило, чтобы та открылась, и они оказались во владениях мадам Пинс. Библиотекарша была далеко, однако суеверный страх перед ее появлением, который развивался у учеников Хогвартса с первого курса, по-прежнему мучил Гарри. Мальчики вошли внутрь, стараясь не шуметь и не наступить ненароком на одну из улиток, патрулирующих зал с книжными шкафами, и подошли к пустым столам. Малфой зажег Люмос, и яркий голубой свет осветил потрепанные книги и блестящую столешницу.</p><p>Гарри выдвинул стул и сел. </p><p>— Седрик получил письмо от... Волдеморта, — сказал он быстро, почти выплюнув эту фразу, словно боясь, что ему не хватит смелости. </p><p>Малфой шумно втянул носом воздух и упал на соседний стул.</p><p>— Что? —  тупо переспросил он. — От Темного Лорда?</p><p>— Не зови его Темным Лордом, — Гарри недовольно нахмурился. Где-то в его разуме плотно укрепилась давняя фраза «Только Пожиратели смерти зовут Волдеморта Темным Лордом». — Он схватил родителей Седрика. И сказал, что тот должен через три дня вытащить меня из Хогвартса и передать ему, иначе они умрут.</p><p>Малфой сжал губы. Его Люмос дрогнул, но не погас; в библиотеке воцарилась пугающая тишина. Гарри рассматривал белую, тонкую кисть Драко, отчего-то размышляя о том, что Малфой до сих пор не снял свой фамильный перстень, хотя Люциус уже давно покинул школу.</p><p>— Мама написала, что мне следует держаться подальше от тебя, Диггори и ваших приятелей в ближайшее время. Она очень волнуется, и я решил, что это как-то связано с судом или... Я не думал, что все так.</p><p>— На месте его родителей может оказаться кто угодно, — Гарри стиснул руками край стула. — К тому же... — он решился рассказать всю правду. Не только потому, что ему хотелось поделиться этим с кем-нибудь, кроме Дамблдора и Снейпа, но и потому что он верил Драко, — ... Седрик все равно ничего не может сделать. Волдеморт прислал перстень под видом портала, но Дамблдор сказал, что это не артефакт. Это послание для меня: он намекает, что если я не выйду, он продолжит убивать тех, кто со мной связан.</p><p>— Ты не сделаешь этого, — Малфой подался вперед, и его голос звучал испуганно и твердо одновременно. — Ты же не думаешь об этом, правда?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри мотнул головой. Он сгорбился, а шрам на его лбу вновь начал болеть. Казалось, что теперь эта боль появляется, даже если он просто думает о Томе Реддле. — Даже если бы я захотел, я бы не смог.</p><p>— Дамблдор сможет вытащить их?</p><p>— Не знаю. Шансов мало.</p><p>— А что Диггори? — рука Драко чуть двинулась вперед, однако замерла. Гарри очень хотелось коснуться ее, но он продолжал просто сидеть. Стекла чуть подрагивали из-за ветра, и легкий звон нарушал тишину: казалось, что этот звон рождают неровные тени, созданные Люмосом и двигающиеся по шкафам и каменному полу. — Это безопасно оставлять его без надзора сейчас? Кто знает, что придет ему в голову.</p><p>— Седрик ничего мне не сделает, — сказал Гарри. — К тому же, мы всегда под надзором. Дамблдор приказал мне держаться от него подальше все эти дни: если Седрик ничего не выкинет и не попытается исполнить волю Волдеморта, его примут в Орден Феникса.</p><p>Драко странно дернулся, но ничего не сказал. Гарри знал, о чем тот подумал. Минуту они просто сидели, размышляя каждый о своем, а потом Малфой поднялся. </p><p>— Давай займемся книгами, — сказал он, словно опустив каменную стену между этим мгновением и предыдущим, разом закрыв тяжелую тему. Голос его звучал наигранно бодро, но Гарри все равно был благодарен ему за попытку поддержать и приободрить его. — Мне нужно достать кое-что из Запретной Секции.</p><p>— И что же? — Гарри постарался сделать то же самое: на какое-то время забыть о давлении и ужасе. У них было несколько часов, и он мог и вовсе не возвращаться в душную, красную спальню. — Надеюсь, не та книга о любовных зельях?</p><p>Малфой, уже подошедший к дверям в запретную секцию, чуть запнулся. Он неловко повел плечом, и Гарри уловил это движение.</p><p>— Она мне тоже нужна.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Для исследования, — ответил он и направил палочку на замочную скважину. — Зажги Люмос.</p><p>Гарри подчинился и стал наблюдать, как Драко пытается взломать замок. Несколько заклинаний лишь разбились яркими искрами о него, но последнее сработало. Малфой самодовольно хмыкнул, обернувшись через плечо: яркий огонек осветил его четкий профиль. Гарри, засмотревшись, просто шагнул вперед, но Драко остановил его, мягко коснувшись ладонью его груди.</p><p>— Книги, — напомнил он и первым шагнул в пыльное пространство. Запретная секция никогда не нравилась Гарри, тут царила мрачная и зловещая атмосфера и обитали странные, опасные книги. Даже в воздухе ощущалось магическое напряжение, создаваемое ими: тихо на полках кто-то стoнал, двигался, дрожал, и иногда пыль сама по себе начинала кружиться, словно подхваченная порывом ветра. </p><p>Драко достал из кармана свиток и развернул. Сверяясь с ним, он шел вперед, поглядывая на полки и светя себе волшебной палочкой. Иногда он останавливался, начинал разглядывать стеллаж и находил нужную ему книгу. Все эти пыльные, тяжелые фолианты оказывались в руках Гарри, который, вздыхая, послушно принимал их и нес. Стопка все росла и росла, руки у него болели, и он невесело размышлял о том, что должен был уже накачать себе мышцы, исполняя роль пажа. В какой-то момент ему это надоело, и он, вынырнув из своих размышлений, прислушался к бубнежу Малфоя и обратил внимание на названия книг.</p><p>— Селекция гибринкуса первородного? — прочитал он название самого верхнего фолианта. — Ты ударился в травологию? Что это вообще такое?</p><p>— А ведь профессор Стебль упоминала об этом три занятия назад, — укоризненно произнес Драко, высматривая что-то на самых верхних полках. — И как ты только умудряешься сдавать экзамены? </p><p>— Да ладно, травология мне никогда не пригодится. </p><p>Особенно если я скоро умру, вдруг подумал Гарри, и от этой мысли холодный пот потек по его спине. Он мотнул головой: нет, в эту ночь его не должны мучить тревога и страх. Он тут с Драко, и он должен ценить эти минуты, чтобы потом не сожалеть об упущенном времени. Гарри мотнул головой, заставляя себя вновь настроиться на спокойный лад.</p><p>— Вот сейчас, например, она бы очень тебе пригодилась. Ты мог бы поразить меня своими знаниями о гибринкусе, и я бы тебя поцеловал, — на губах Драко заиграла легкая улыбка. Этот нежный изгиб показался Гарри таким прекрасным, таким чувственным, что часть темноты в его груди просто исчезла, превратившись в горячий пар.</p><p>— А без гибринкуса ты меня не поцелуешь? — насмешливо спросил он.</p><p>— Я с неучами не вожусь, — Драко приманил к себе очередную книгу.</p><p>— Я уже десять минут таскаю твои книги, я заслужил.</p><p>— Грубая сила без интеллекта — это не сексуально.</p><p>Гарри подавился вздохом. Он ощутил, как мгновенно потеплели его щеки, уши и шея — всего одно слово сбило все его мысли, превратив их в бессмысленную кашу, и сделало его тело деревянным и неловким. Драко определенно не стоило упоминать секс, и Гарри собирался сказать ему об этом, когда запнулся о собственную ногу. </p><p>— Ох, черт! — он рухнул на колени, и книги с ужасным грохотом выпали из его рук. Его палочка ударилась об пол, Люмос погас, вспыхнув ослепительной синей искрой. Громкое, яростное эхо прокатилось по библиотеке, и Гарри, вжавшему голову в плечи и зажмурившемуся, казалось, что этот звук будет вечно греметь под сводами Хогвартса. Но гул постепенно начал стихать и, наконец, совсем прекратился.</p><p>— Поттер! — яростное шипение пришло ему на смену. Гарри, потирая ушибленные места, с трудом поднялся на ноги и взглянул рассерженному Драко в лицо. — Как ты вообще дожил до этого момента с такой координацией?</p><p>— Твоими молитвами, — Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и упавшие книги поднялись в воздух. Одна из них мягко выехала прямо из-под шкафа, вся в пыли и грязи: вместе с ней из темной полосы между нижней полкой и полом выкатилась длинная трубочка. Она была вся серая и, видимо, пролежала под этим шкафом не один год: стекло покрыли присохшие пятна грязи, но сквозь них еще можно было увидеть, что внутри находится странное вещество, похожее на клубящийся туман. — Что это?</p><p>Малфой, все еще недовольный и хмурящийся, склонился над трубочкой. Он осторожно ткнул ее палочкой, но ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Хотя выглядит знакомо...</p><p>Гарри тоже показалось, что когда-то он уже видел такой предмет. Он не успел это обдумать, потому что со стороны основного зала библиотеки донесся шум. Малфой вздрогнул и схватил Гарри за рукав.</p><p>— Книги, Поттер! — шепотом сказал он, указывая на самый верх шкафа. Гарри послушно повел палочкой в воздухе, и парящие фолианты, подрагивающие и распространяющие странную недовольную ауру, медленно поднялись вверх и неровно легли на шкафу. Это было сделано как раз вовремя: Гарри услышал, как скрипнула дверь, ведущая в Запретную секцию, и визгливый, возмущенный голос мадам Пинс прорезал тишину:</p><p>— Немедленно выходите! — в руках она держала фонарь, а её волшебная палочка была направлена вглубь коридоров. — Я знаю, что вы здесь!</p><p>Драко погасил свой Люмос; Гарри выхватил из кармана мантию-невидимку. Им пришлось нагнуться и прижаться к шкафу, чтобы мантия скрыла их полностью. Мадам Пинс медленно брела между стеллажами, фонарь в ее руках качался, и его свет прыгал по ровным рядам книг.</p><p>— Вы не сможете спрятаться! — мадам Пинс была уже совсем рядом. Гарри ощутил, как Драко сжал его ладонь, и они вдвоем начали медленно, оценивая каждый шаг, отступать к другому проходу. Они оказались в соседнем коридоре, когда библиотекарша достигла развилки. Они замерли: Гарри почти не дышал, а Драко стоял, низко опустив голову, чтобы мантия не приподнималась над полом. Он осторожно взял Гарри за руку: его ладонь была чуть прохладной и мягкой, и Гарри с наслаждением сжал ее, чувствуя, как крепко чужие пальцы переплетаются с его собственными. Мадам Пинс тяжело сопела совсем рядом, будто пытаясь по запаху найти их, а потом двинулась к другому коридору.</p><p>Юноши, облегченно выдохнув, продолжили движение. Они слышали ее шаги, поэтому могли не опасаться, что она вдруг окажется за их спиной. Неясный шум дал им понять, что она нашла книги, спрятанные на шкафу: они тут же ускорились, слыша, как из полумрака доносятся ее полные праведного гнева угрозы. Наконец, впереди показалась дверь, и они бегом преодолели ее.</p><p>— <i>Коллопортус!</i> — Драко запечатал дверь за их спинами, чтобы мадам Пинс пришлось задержаться хоть на мгновение, и потянул Гарри за собой к лестницам. Мантия-невидимка сбилась, и теперь любой, кто оказался бы в коридоре ночью, увидел, как две пары ног бегут, едва не запинаясь друг о друга.  </p><p>Они остановились только у лестниц. Здесь были портреты, и все они спали, посапывая и наполняя гигантское пространство своим тяжелым, свистящим дыханием. Изредка поскрипывали движущиеся лестницы, а на самом верху, где-то на уровне площадок восьмого этажа переговаривались привидения. Малфой отпустил ладонь Гарри, стянул с себя мантию: они остались стоять, и какое-то время просто смотрели в темноту.</p><p>— Ладно, — наконец, сказал Драко. — Ладно, сходим туда завтра.</p><p>— Завтра? — Гарри до сих пор было стыдно, но теперь уже за то, что он все испортил. </p><p>— У меня есть четыре дня. И мне не хочется сегодня возвращаться обратно в Слизерин.</p><p>Господи. Гарри вцепился руками в перила. Неясного света не хватало, чтобы он мог разглядеть выражение на лице Малфоя. </p><p>— Хочешь пойти в Выручай-комнату? — предложил он.</p><p>— Да, — Драко шагнул к нему, и Гарри очень, очень четко увидел его губы. Он почти услышал в своей голове его голос, говорящий о сексуальности, и подумал, что Драко... сексуальный. Привлекательный. Очень красивый. Гарри не был уверен, может ли кто-то сказать что-то подобное о нем, но раз Малфой был с ним тут, смотрел на него и тянулся к нему, может, он тоже так думал...</p><p>Его движения вдруг перестали казаться Гарри невинными. Движение его рук, его головы, его бедер... Тело Гарри, измученное и изнуренное переживаниями, просто хотело погрузиться в негу, в тепло, в удовольствие, и жар, до этого лишь греющий его лицо, начал ползти вниз. Сердце забилось быстрее, пальцы окаменели, цепляясь за перила; Гарри одновременно хотелось, чтобы Драко обнял его, прижался к нему, его бедро бы скользнуло меж его ног, и чтобы Драко держался от него подальше и никогда, никогда не узнал о том, что Гарри чувствовал. Момент был совершенно неподходящим, и гриффиндорец мог лишь беспомощно и неловко таращиться в темноту.</p><p>— Поттер? — Малфой заглянул ему в лицо, и резкий свет Люмоса заставил Гарри на мгновение зажмуриться. Когда он открыл глаза, напряжение чуть спало, разве что в горле все еще стоял ком. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да. Да. Пошли в Комнату, — чересчур поспешно отозвался он.</p><p> </p><p>На следующий день Гарри думал только об этом. Ему было стыдно, что во время ожидания Седрика, во время давления на Дамблдора он чувствует себя таким... свободным. Иногда он замирал на минуту, переставая слушать друзей, и просто вспоминал, как они сидели в гостиной, которую пожелал увидеть Драко, смотрели на огонь и разговаривали. Иногда Гарри касался его ладони, и ему казалось, что на свете нет ничего приятней этого крошечного прикосновения и что если Драко его сейчас поцелует, то его сердце точно разорвется на части. </p><p>— Гарри, ты вообще меня слушаешь? —  Гермиона помахала перед его лицом ладонью. Они сидели в библиотеке, и в этом месте Гарри совершенно не мог настроиться на рабочий лад. — Ты не мог бы посерьезней отнестись к делу?</p><p>— Гермиона, ты шлифуешь эту статью уже десятый раз, — устало отозвался он, отрывая взгляд от окна. Сегодня мадам Пинс была злее обычного, и недавно она прогнала первокурсника-пуффендуйца просто из-за того, что тот вел себя слишком подозрительно, слоняясь без дела.</p><p>— Статья должна быть идеальной, — упрямо сказала Гермиона. — Люпин сказал, что я использую слишком резкие слова, и это выглядит как прямое обвинение...</p><p>— Дамблдор всё равно будет её перерабатывать, — заметил Рон. — Смысл так трудиться?</p><p>— А смысл вообще что-то делать?! — всплеснув руками, воскликнула Гермиона. Она тут же понизила голос, чтобы не привлекать внимание. — Можно же просто сидеть и ждать, пока кто-то всё за нас решит! Профессор Дамблдор и так трудится каждый день, столько для нас делает — я хочу хоть как-то ему помочь.</p><p>— К тому же ты ненавидишь Люциуса Малфоя и Амбридж, — улыбнулся Гарри.</p><p>— Приятный бонус, — безапелляционным тоном отрезала Гермиона. — В любом случае, мы должны доработать статью. Ни в коем случае нельзя позволить Люциусу Малфою стать Министром.</p><p>— Как с такой репутацией он вообще может куда-то баллотироваться? — спросил Рон, двумя пальцами беря один из черновиков Гермионы, в котором ровными столбиками были описаны все грехи Малфоя-старшего. Рон зачитал: — Лояльность Пожирателям смерти, расизм, гомофобия, пропаганда дискриминации, дискриминация, пропаганда гомофобии и расизма, пропаганда и поддержка рабского труда угнетенных народов, неспособность идти в ногу со временем, снобизм, взяточничество, поддержка коррупции, жестокость... Мерлин, да Сам-Знаете-Кто, наверное, имеет менее впечатляющую характеристику.</p><p>— А ведь это только то, на что можно ссылаться, — Гермиона стукнула пальцем по толстой книге права, лежавшей рядом с ней. Рядом лежали газеты, в которых выходили статьи о проверке Хогвартса (разумеется, Амбридж разнесла управление школой в пух и прах и пообещала, что Министерство непременно разберется с происходящим), и иногда Гермиона перечитывала их, будто подпитываясь желанием строчить свои статьи. — К  сожалению, нельзя указывать на пытки, убийства и терроризм, однако все и так знают, в чем его обвиняют. Когда эта статья выйдет, от его репутации ничего не останется.</p><p>— Что-нибудь известно из Аврората? </p><p>— Пока ничего, но они должны что-то найти, — Гермиона была настроена очень решительно. — Ниточки всегда остаются. Ладно, Гарри, что ты думаешь насчет этого куска?</p><p>Гарри послушно начал читать статью. Ему она казалась совершенно нормальной, он не видел в ней кривых строк, и сам бы никогда не написал такого ладного текста. Он бы даже не смог подобрать относительно вежливых слов: думая о Малфое-старшем, он ощущал только яд и горечь в своем рту.</p><p>— Не уверена, что Пророк примет эту статью, но Придира тоже достаточно популярен. </p><p>— Только вот Придире никто не верит, — усмехнулся Рон. Он откровенно скучал и сидел, подперев голову рукой. — Вы хоть видели, что там публикуют? На полном серьезе рассказывают о морщерогих кизляках и еще каких-то тварях... Как бы нас не подняли на... О.</p><p>Рон замолк, уставившись куда-то за спину Гермионы. Гарри тоже туда посмотрел, и дрожь прошла по его спине. Он увидел Седрика: тот зашел в библиотеку вместе с Яном, и они вдвоем медленно побрели к дальним столам. В секунду, что он смотрел на него, на лице Седрика ничего не отражалось, будто он вовсе перестал что-нибудь чувствовать. Гарри тут же пригнулся, спрятавшись за Гермиону: ему не хотелось, чтобы Диггори видел его.</p><p>— Что он тут делает? — тихим, едва слышным шепотом поинтересовался Рон. — А если он на тебя набросится?</p><p>— Он все равно ничего не сможет сделать.</p><p>— Но я бы все равно не дал ему просто так бродить по школе.</p><p>— Дамблдор ничего не говорил насчет его родителей?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри опустил лицо и уставился на свои руки. У них не было зацепок. Ни одной. И Волдеморт не пытался с ним связаться. — Не говорил.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гермиона поднялась. — Подождите тут.</p><p>— Нет, стой, — Гарри попытался схватить ее за руку. Если Гермиона подойдет к ним, они точно узнают, что Гарри здесь, и Седрику тогда будет еще хуже. — Не надо.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, это насчет ОД, — Гермиона улыбнулась, а потом, взяв пергамент, помахала им у Гарри перед носом. Тот рассерженно его забрал. — Прочитай внимательно те отрывки, где я пишу про возвращение Волдеморта... Ой, — ее глаза вдруг округлились, и она почти удивленно коснулась пальцами своих губ. На секунду ее брови сошлись на переносице, а потом, глянув на посерьезневшего Гарри и испуганного Рона, она уверенно и упрямо повторила, — перечитай про Волдеморта и скажи, нет ли там несоответствия действительности.</p><p>Гермиона, развернувшись на каблуках, пошла в сторону Седрика и Яна. Гарри и Рон смотрели ей вслед.</p><p>— Какая она... Да? — неясно промычал Рон, и Гарри увидел восхищение в его глазах. — Хотя иногда ее заносит, конечно, но иногда...</p><p>— Лучше уж статьи, чем СОПЛЭВС, согласись, — лаконично отозвался Гарри, в душе согласный с другом. Он был рад, что Гермиона произнесла имя Волдеморта.</p><p>— Ага, — Рон все еще смотрел подруге в спину.</p><p> </p><p>После ужина Гарри отправился к Снейпу. Ему сказали не принимать зелий, но занятие таки поставили. Это было не лучшее время для уроков с профессором, потому что голова Гарри была набита только переживаниями о Седрике, о Драко и о повторяющихся приступах боли в шраме. Юноше совсем не хотелось делиться с профессором своими мыслями и фантазиями: он был убежден, что Снейпу будет неприятно видеть это  хотя бы из-за того, что в расплывчатых мечтаниях гриффиндорца присутствовал Драко. Однако делать было нечего, и Гарри лишь понадеялся, что ему удастся скрыть это.</p><p>Когда они сидели за столом, ему казалось, что между ними огромное расстояние. Столешница была не такой уж большой, Гарри мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться профессора, однако отчего-то он не мог даже сдвинуться с места. Он цеплялся за жесткий стул, на котором сидел, и слушал, как Снейп медленно объяснял ему те ощущения уверенности, которые волшебник должен вызывать в себе для применения легилименции. Голос Снейпа обволакивал его, глубокие нотки заставляли ощущать себя словно в капкане, но в то же время то, что они были здесь, они разговаривали и Снейп смотрел на него иногда... У Гарри было так много вопросов, но он решил, что оставит их на потом: если он будет хорошо себя вести на занятии, ему же достанется награда?</p><p>— Ты помнишь, что ты ощутил, когда Драко начал просыпаться?</p><p>— Помню, — сложно было это забыть. Гарри до сих пор гадал, как он осмелился на подобное. Впрочем, его храбрость и безрассудство всегда бежали впереди его здравомыслия: этого он не мог изменить.</p><p>— Это называется инстинктивным сопротивлением. Оно ослабевает во время сна, но не исчезает до конца. Человек, не обладающий навыками использования легилименции, не сможет его преодолеть, что случилось с тобой. Однако при определенных умениях его, как и ментальный щит, можно побороть, и есть два способа сделать это. Первый связан с тем, что в человеческом сознании, памяти, есть участки, которые мы не считаем важными. Мы их не защищаем, и даже легилименту без опыта будет легко вскрыть их. Например, когда ты пытался проникнуть в сознание Драко, ты касался тем, которые были для него важны, однако он не возводил их в сокровенную тайну: тебе все же было больно, однако ты мог видеть их.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил это чувство. Это было странно, жутко и больно: с каждой новой сценой его сильнее сжимало невидимое кольцо, и Малфой яростней противился ему. Что-то было там, в самом конце, что-то, что окончательно вытолкнуло его — видимо, он добрался до сокровенной тайны, но не мог теперь возродить в своей памяти, чем она была.</p><p>— Начинающий легилимент использует способ аналогий. Он выбирает воспоминание другого человека, которое для того неважно и которое совершенно не защищено — проникновение в него безболезненно и незаметно. И в этом воспоминании он ищет нити, ведущие к другим, ищет какие-то ассоциации или схожие моменты: он по-прежнему связывает себя с первой сценой, но он открывает для себя новые. Такую связь достаточно сложно удерживать, но она может быть незаметной. Если другой человек не владеет окклюменцией, найти аналоги будет просто. </p><p>— А второй способ?</p><p>— Он вряд ли подойдет тебе. На... предыдущем занятии я тебя изучал и пришел к выводу, что ты не сможешь его использовать. Этот способ обратен окклюменции: если при окклюменции волшебник должен закрыть свое сознание, то при легилименции — открыть его. Он должен впустить чужой разум в свой, не давая ему, впрочем, никакой свободы и удерживая полный контроль над своими чувствами и своими мыслями, а потом вдавить свое сознание в чужое. Только человек с огромной силой воли, магическим потенциалом и самоконтролем может делать это: ему будет необходимо безжалостно захватить власть, принять все, что чужеродный организм даст ему и не сойти при этом с ума. Ты мог замечать, что когда профессор Дамблдор применяет легилименцию, это ощущается как давление, как его присутствие повсюду — именно об этом я говорю. Разумеется, подобное вторжение требует затрат сил, требует умения подчинять: если другой человек обладает навыками окклюменции или врожденной к ней предрасположенности, то сломать его будет очень сложно. К тому же это достаточно заметное действие: даже при твоем владении окклюменцией ты ощущаешь, когда профессор пытается проникнуть в твой разум.  Не думаю, что это твой способ.</p><p> — А какой способ используете вы? — Гарри посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Я могу использовать оба в зависимости от ситуации.</p><p>— Потому что у вас есть предрасположенность к окклюменции? — Гарри робко улыбнулся, и все внутри него странно затрепетало, когда Снейп вскинул бровь. Сухое, по-прежнему морщинистое лицо профессора не выражало более озлобленности, оно было преисполнено... вниманием, словно бы Снейп пытался понять и изучить что-то, что его заинтересовало.</p><p>— Ты сегодня удивительно сообразителен, Поттер.</p><p>— И как это ощущается?</p><p>— Никак. Мне просто хорошо дается окклюменция, — Снейп достал свою волшебную палочку и положил на стол. — И легилименция. И теперь нам всем нужно, чтобы и ты хорошо ей овладел.</p><p>— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что мне это удастся, — Гарри покосился на волшебную палочку. — Волдеморт сильный окклюмент, и я даже не могу представить ситуации, когда он бы не заметил, что я пытаюсь украсть его воспоминания.</p><p>— Если ты не забыл, в день его возвращения ты уже применил легилименцию и достаточно успешно. К тому же иногда ты проникаешь в его воспоминания, в его настоящее сознание без своей воли — ты единственный, кто может это делать. Связь, что есть между тобой и Темным Лордом, двусторонняя, при желании и умении ты мог бы так же являться ему во снах, если бы, конечно, он когда-нибудь спал.</p><p>— Он не спит? — Гарри вскинул голову. Снейп чуть устало вздохнул, однако взгляд его не отрывался от глаз Гарри. — Никогда?</p><p>— Его тело лишь выглядит живым, но на деле оно почти мертво. Плотские желания чужды ему.</p><p>— Извините, но мне противно.</p><p>— Хватит отвлекаться, — голос профессора стал тверже. — Я не собираюсь просто так рассказывать тебе о Темном Лорде. Ты этого не заслужил.</p><p>Гарри возмущенно вскинулся. Как это не заслужил? Он больше всех в этом замке заслужил знать все о Томе Реддле, однако его постоянно настойчиво отталкивали от этой информации. Он хотел изучить своего врага так же, как тот изучил его. Гарри вспомнил ощущение его присутствия, его спокойный голос, ставший почти человеческим, и странная, холодная дрожь прошла по его телу. Взгляд Снейпа пронзил его насквозь, и Гарри невольно заерзал на стуле.</p><p>— Я создал новую методику, раз уж мои стандартные методы обучения для тебя бесполезны, — сказал профессор. Гарри наблюдал за его руками, не желая смотреть ему в глаза. — Ты можешь спросить у меня что-нибудь, а потом попробовать достать нужное воспоминание из моих мыслей.</p><p>— Мне это не удастся, — Гарри непонимающе взглянул на него. — Вы же...</p><p>— Разумеется, я ослаблю свою защиту для некоторых воспоминаний. Ты будешь пытаться, и если твое любопытство окажется сильнее твоей лени, то ты получишь свои ответы.</p><p>Гарри нравилась эта методика. Он прищурился и задумался: так он мог узнать то, что хотел, и научиться чему-то новому. Воспоминания Снейпа хранили много того, что было для него важным: его отца, его мать, как бы больно ни было вспоминать о них. Он мог показать лагерь Волдеморта, мог показать Дамблдора и Драко...</p><p>— И когда мы начнем?</p><p>— Прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Тогда я хочу узнать, что вы делали в ставке Волдеморта, после того как оставили... нас.</p><p>Снейп хмыкнул и чуть откинулся назад. Атмосфера понимания, возродившейся близости разрушилась, и Гарри ощутил себя точно так же, как и вначале их занятия. Глаза профессора стали холодными, взгляд — цепким, а из его лица пропали все те чувства, что сглаживали морщины.</p><p>— Что ж, — потянул он, — хорошо.  </p><p>На мгновение он закрыл глаза, а потом вновь взглянул на Гарри.</p><p>— Попробуй применить легилименцию. Не пытайся подавить, не применяй грубую силу: вспомни, что тебя едва не зачислили на Слизерин, и постарайся использовать хитрость.</p><p>Гарри попытался. И, разумеется, у него ничего не получилось. Под конец занятия у него сильней разболелась голова, а Снейп даже не сдвинулся с места, наблюдая за его жалкими потугами. Он отпустил его небрежным взмахом руки, и Гарри показалось, что профессор был рад его неудаче, однако он не собирался сдаваться. Во время этого долгого зрительного контакта он вдруг понял — почувствовал, — что задал верный вопрос. Было что-то важное, значимое в тех днях, когда Снейп отсутствовал, иначе это бы не повлияло на него так. Гарри не решался спросить прямо, зная, что тот не ответит ему честно и тут же скажет, что это не его ума дело, но Снейп сам дал ему возможность все узнать. Теперь Гарри просто обязан был сделать это.</p><p>Он вновь отправился с Драко в библиотеку, и на этот раз их поход был успешен. Малфой позволил себе еще одну ночь провести вне спальни: он старался вернуться до того, как его соседи проснутся, поэтому полноценного отдыха не получалось. Однако у них было много времени: на этот раз гостиная снова была гриффиндорской, и Драко сидел на своем черном кожаном диване и вслух размышлял, как работает Выручай-Комната.</p><p>— Я попытался вынести свечу отсюда, однако она превратилась в пыль, — быстро говорил он, и Гарри слушал его краем уха, больше внимания уделяя пристальному разглядыванию. Не то чтобы Комната его совсем не интересовала, но, признаться, сейчас ему было дело только до Малфоя. — Но я как-то попросил показать мне склад вещей, и тут такое развернулось... Я взял книгу, и она осталась у меня. Думаю, это связано с тем, что вещи, созданные Комнатой нереальны, зато если мы из реальности принесем что-то сюда и оставим, то его можно будет потом забрать обратно... Иначе наша одежда бы тоже превратилась в пыль: ты только представь, как было бы глупо. Ужас! Однако какая хорошая иллюзия...</p><p>— Драко, — Гарри позвал его, и Малфой замолк. — Мне сейчас действительно все равно.</p><p>Драко обиженно поджал губы и замолк. Его светлые брови дрогнули, а взгляд погрустнел. Что-то кольнуло Гарри в грудь: он не хотел его обидеть, нет...</p><p>— Да, я понял, — ровно сказал Драко. Спина его выпрямилась, и это был очень, очень плохой признак. Гарри подумал о том, что ему еще нужно сообщить Малфою, что завтра он не сможет побыть с ним вместе, но как он мог сказать это сейчас? Он все только портил.</p><p>— Прости, — он попытался коснуться его, но Малфой лишь дернул плечом. — Я просто устал, и ты знаешь, что завтра... </p><p>— Я знаю, — голос его стал холодным, глаза чуть сощурились, а губы сжались. — Не время для разговоров, да? А ты заметил, что у нас его и так нет?</p><p>Гарри не хотел, чтобы это так выглядело. То, что он мог целовать Драко, не значило, что он больше не хотел с ним разговаривать и дружить, просто, дорвавшись до желаемого, он хотел все больше и больше и никак не мог насытиться, а мысль, что все может оборваться в любой момент, не дарила ему надежды.  Второй день подходил к концу, а Дамблдор ничего не смог узнать о местонахождении Волдеморта. Если завтра Том не явится Гарри во сне, то Седрик... Седрик...</p><p>Гарри наклонился вперед и поцеловал Малфоя в шею. Тот дернулся и недовольно отпрянул от него.</p><p>— Не наглей, Поттер, — осадил он его. — Я не хочу.</p><p>Гарри постарался улыбнуться как можно более невинно. Он повернулся на диване и лег, положив голову Драко на колени. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз.</p><p>— Теперь можешь продолжать, мистер Зануда, — устало произнес он, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Колени у Драко были костлявыми и твердыми, но Гарри все же удалось найти оптимальное положение. — Я представляю, как вы с Гермионой грызлись бы каждый день за право толкать длинные и нудные речи о том, что никого не интересует...</p><p>— Ты такой глупый, Поттер, — кажется, Драко оттаял. Его пальцы зарылись Гарри в волосы. — Ты просто еще не повзрослел. Остался на уровне пятилетки, как и Уизел.</p><p>— О да, именно так, — Гарри закрыл глаза. Он приказал себе расслабиться. — Так что там с Комнатой?</p><p>Драко, вздохнув, продолжил говорить, и его красивый голос быстро убаюкал Гарри. Этой ночью его вновь никто не побеспокоил, сон его был тревожным, но безопасным.</p><p>А следующей ночью он увидел, как Волдеморт убил плачущих, перепуганных, посеревших от страха и горя мистера и миссис Диггори.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Порог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Каждый раз, когда Беллатриса поднимала палочку, женщина кричала. Она билась на каменном полу, покрытом грязью и песком, царапала ногтями свою грудь, стонала и хрипела, пытаясь перетерпеть мучительную боль. Глаза ее налились кровью — капилляры лопнули, — а губы покрылись сухой коркой запекшейся крови. Мужчина, что сидел рядом с ней, лишь беспомощно хватал ее за посиневшие запястья и рыдал, не зная, как прекратить эту пытку. Иногда он пытался кричать, умолять и звать на помощь, но тогда Беллатриса просто направляла палочку на него, и он начинал, подобно своей жене, извиваться на полу. От его правой ноги ниже колена почти ничего не осталось, и кровотечение, остановленное только при помощи магии, начиналось вновь, словно боль, что рвала и мучила его, ломала все заклинания.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прошу вас…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— <b>Круцио!</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хватит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Беллатриса остановилась. Она обернулась, и одинокий факел осветил ее красивое, острое лицо. Тяжелые кудри лежали на ее покатых плечах, шея вновь стала гладкой, а в осанке появилась былая гордость — в ней больше не было ничего от той изнеможенной, растрёпанной, серой женщины, которую Гарри вызволил из проклятого Азкабана. Она вновь была сама собой, и она была прекрасна.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Милорд, — ее алые губы растянулись в улыбке. Гарри снисходительно усмехнулся ей в ответ, награждая ее за прилежную, старательную работу: несмотря на продолжительное общение мадам Лестрейндж с пленниками, они были еще живы и в здравом уме. Им оставалось жить не более нескольких минут, и Гарри находил значительными эту последнюю беседу и последние слова, сказанные человеком, осознающим, что он смотрит в глаза своей смерти. В этом был тонкий, неуловимый смысл, секрет, который Гарри жаждал разгадать до конца: когда он думал об этом, ощущение, что его холодное, застывшее тело живо, возвращалось, и кровь начинала бежать по венам быстрее.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты хорошо постаралась, Белла, — сказал Гарри, подходя к камере. С некоторой брезгливостью он переступил порог: в тесной комнатушке царил смрад, и воздух был затхлым и тяжелым. Вода, разлитая по полу, смешалась с грязью, сделав ту еще более липкой и густой — место было отвратительным, но Гарри не слишком беспокоился на этот счет. Ему приходилось бывать в местах более ужасных, и свою брезгливость он хорошо умел подавлять.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Добрый день, мистер Диггори, — сказал он, глядя на мужчину, сидящего в углу и прижимающего к себе свою рыдающую жену. Рана Диггори снова открылась, и теперь свежая, алая кровь пачкала ту тряпку, что играла роль бинта. — Прошу прощения за мою Беллатрису. Как вы знаете, она много времени провела в Азкабане, а там нельзя практиковать магию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Миссис Диггори зарыдала еще громче. Беллатриса, по-прежнему стоявшая в дверях, взмахнула палочкой, и эти досадные, тягучие звуки прекратились. Женщина на полу задрожала так сильно, что эта дрожь передалась и ее мужу: серые, израненные, испуганные, забившиеся в угол и затравленно смотрящие на Гарри — они были невероятно жалкими. Просто тени на его пути, муравьи, чьей смерти он не придавал значения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я знаю вас, — прохрипел мистер Диггори, обхватывая плечи своей жены руками.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я видел вас… Вы работаете на Люциуса Малфоя…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы ошибаетесь, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Это Люциус Малфой работает на меня.<br/>Рыдания возобновились. Голос Амоса Диггори дрожал и сипел.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Этого не может быть… не может…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы же волшебник, мистер Диггори, вы должны знать: все, что угодно, может быть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мы ничего вам не сделали… Я отказал Дамблдору, мы не поддерживаем его…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мне все равно, мистер Диггори, поддерживаете вы его или нет, — Гарри говорил ровно и спокойно, разглядывая осунувшееся и болезненное лицо пленника. — Хотя мне известно, что он предлагал вам защиту. Стоило ее принять, но вы же и подумать не могли, что я могу вернуться? Вы считаете, я недостаточно силен, чтобы победить смерть?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Глаза Амоса Диггори расширились. Он замотал головой, сильнее прижимая к себе свою жену и не давая ей даже повернуть голову в сторону Гарри. Его открытый рот был искажен судорогой страха, и Гарри не без удовлетворения наблюдал за этим. Страх, паника, первобытный ужас — все это он взращивал в волшебниках долгие годы, питал террором и тайной, что окутывала его образ. Пока эти чувства были живы и передавались от родителей к детям, пока его имя боялись произносить, а его историю пересказывали шепотом, Дамблдор не мог победить. Что бы он ни делал, как много бы сторонников он ни нашел — его главным врагом были сами люди, волшебники и сквибы, невольно возносящие Лорда Волдеморта в ранг Непобедимых, Великих Темных Волшебников. Глупые, слабые, ничтожные людишки — просто овцы, которым нужен был пастух; овцы, в глубине своих тонких душ жаждущие подчинения. Когда-нибудь старик признает это.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы здесь из-за вашего сына, мистер Диггори. Я предложил ему обменять вас на Гарри Поттера, и он выбрал своего… друга. Весьма разочаровывающий у вас получился сын.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это неправда…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы обвиняете меня во лжи?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет-нет-нет…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Диггори мотал головой, и его грязные, седоватые волосы били его по щекам. Его жена вдруг дернулась, уперлась тонкой рукой о пол и повернула к Гарри свое опухшее лицо. Ее глаза были полны слез и боли, но в них так же отражалась живая злоба, словно бы в этой хрупкой женщине вдруг появился новый источник сил.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мой сын не такой, нет! — зарыдала она, вперив в Гарри полный ненависти взгляд. — Ты чудовище, ты!.. Ты!..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Гарри с интересом наблюдал за ней.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Милорд, — Беллатриса сделала шаг вперед, но Гарри остановил ее движением руки. Он наклонился вперед, глядя в покрасневшие глаза женщины, и сказал:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ваш сын оказался неблагодарным извращенцем, миссис Диггори, смиритесь с этим. Ему нет до вас дела. Он убил вас, когда не пришел вам на помощь. Так случается: порой дети убивают своих родителей. Я бы предложил вам обдумать это, но у вас больше нет времени.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты поплатишься за это! Монстр! Не смей трогать моего…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— <b>Авада Кедавра!</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Зеленый луч пронзил ее насквозь, и миссис Диггори навеки замолкла. Амос закричал, обхватил ее тело руками: крупные слезы потекли по его щекам. Гарри смотрел на него секунду, а потом вновь поднял палочку.<br/>Через мгновение мистер Диггори был мертв.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прикажи вернуть их в их дом, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к Беллатрисе. Та жадными глазами смотрела на два тела в углу. Она перевела на него свои блестящие темные глаза, в которых пылал дикий, ведьмовской огонь, и кивнула.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты уверен?<p>Рон с беспокойством смотрел на Гарри. Его брови были нахмурены, а кулаки судорожно сжимались, будто он не в силах был контролировать свои эмоции. Гермиона не выглядела столь же встревоженной, но она пристально наблюдала за лицом Гарри, то и дело переводя свой взгляд на близнецов и Рона.</p><p>— Седрик ничего мне не сделает.</p><p>— С чего ты это взял? — спросил Фред. Он сидел, опираясь о подлокотник дивана и закинув ноги на колени Джорджу, и составлял длинный список волшебных ингредиентов, которые брат диктовал ему. Книга, которую он листал весь день, выглядела старой и пыльной, и Гарри за версту чуял, что она была похищена из Запретной Секции. Малфой всегда возвращал книги утром на место, чтобы Пинс не заметила пропажи, и Гарри понятия не имел, как близнецам удается хранить эти фолианты у себя по несколько дней.</p><p>— Он еще не подвергался такому стрессу и вообще к нему не привычен. Зеленый лакримус, — добавил Джордж. — Он вполне может начать винить тебя.</p><p>И это будет справедливо, подумал Гарри, потому что я виноват.</p><p>— Я пойду к нему.</p><p>Это нужно было сделать. Седрик уже знал всю правду, и к кому, кроме Гарри, он мог пойти? Может, он не был идеальным, его сверкающий образ, созданный влюбленным Гарри-второкурсником, давно уже треснул, но он был хорошим человеком. Он бы ни за что не стал вымещать свою боль таким образом, он понимал, насколько они были беспомощны. Гарри верил в это всем сердцем.</p><p>Он направился к выходу. Портрет отъехал в сторону, и Гарри вышел в коридор. Он сразу же увидел Седрика: тот стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Он резко повернул голову, услышав скрип портрета и недовольный вздох Полной Дамы: глаза его были темными и уставшими. На мгновение Гарри просто застыл на месте, осторожно прикрывая дверь за своей спиной и глядя на своего друга: его взгляд ловил изменения, произошедшие в Седрике. Тот словно повзрослел за эти три дня: кожа его стала бледнее, щеки потемнели, а в плечах появилось напряжение и тяжесть. Он был без мантии, его рубашка была помята, а галстук — практически развязан. Гарри сделал два шага в его направлении и снова остановился, не зная, что нужно сказать и нужно ли вообще говорить.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — наконец, выдавил из себя он. Седрик опустил лицо, и косая тень упала на его помертвевшие глаза.</p><p>— Дамблдор принял меня в Орден Феникса, — сказал он, и Гарри с трудом смог узнать его голос. — Теперь я как ты: заперт здесь.</p><p>— Седрик, — Гарри круглыми глазами смотрел на своего друга. Ему казалось, что еще пара секунд, и на спокойном, не выражающем никаких эмоций лице Диггори начнет биться нервный тик. Пуффендуец походил на твердую, бесчувственную куклу, и он смотрел на Гарри, словно бы и не видя его. За окном выл ветер, сквозь деревянные створки он проникал в коридор, и Гарри чувствовал, как вечерний холодок ползет по его телу вместе с мурашками и дрожью. — Седрик, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, да. Конечно, — Седрик чуть дернул плечом. — Я буду в порядке.</p><p>— Зачем ты пришел?</p><p>На лице Диггори, наконец, что-то отразилось. Мрачная тень вдруг сдвинула его брови, заставила глаза его похолодеть, а рот — стать неуклюжим и похожим на разрез. Седрик вздрогнул всем телом, обхватил себя руками и сильнее вжался в камень за своей спиной. Будто поддавшись порыву его магии, пламя факела затрепетало, и в тенях, заплясавших по стенам, Гарри увидел странные, пугающие силуэты.</p><p>— Я думал о том, что произошло тогда… на стадионе, — Седрик уставился в пустоту за плечом Гарри. — Волдеморт, он… может что-то делать с тобой. Если это все было для тебя, то он бы захотел воспользоваться таким шансом… может, он бы тебе показал…</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что он так может?</p><p> — Не знаю. Я лишь надеялся, что может. Тогда бы ты знал… было ли им больно.</p><p>Гарри мог бы сказать ему правду, подтвердить, что он видел их, однако он бы не смог выдавить из себя ложь о том, что они умерли без боли. Ему казалось, что с каждым подобным сном, каждой новостью о смерти и с каждой каплей вины его сердце покрывается рубцами, черствеет и становится все более и более похожим на черное сердце Северуса Снейпа. Гарри не знал, испытывал ли тот подобное или у него все было иначе, но сейчас он ловил себя на мысли, что чувствует такую близость с профессором именно из-за этого. Они оба были хорошими солдатами, и мысль «Ради Общего Блага» билась в голове Гарри вместе с его пульсом, когда он открыл ночью полные слез, ослепшие от боли глаза и долгие часы просто лежал без движения, подавляя себя изнутри.</p><p>— Я ничего не видел, Седрик, — ровно ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Что ж… Ладно, — Диггори вновь отвернулся, и живой огонь в его глазах угас. Воцарилось неловкое молчание: Гарри не знал, что можно сказать, чтобы не причинить Седрику боли. Он бы хотел, чтобы друг не был так сдержан, чтобы его эмоции не сжимали его изнутри, а изливались наружу — тогда он мог бы его успокоить. Успокоиться сам.</p><p>— Хочешь зайти в гостиную? — тихо спросил Гарри, надеясь, что живые звуки и яркие цвета Гриффиндора смогут помочь Седрику. Если его окружат близнецы, Джинни и Рон, если Невилл начнет ругать Снейпа, Гермиона бубнить что-то об уроках, станет ли ему лучше? Седрик, наверное, чувствовал себя покинутым, раз пришел сюда: то, что было у него с Гарри, нельзя было назвать здоровой связью, но он цеплялся за нее так, будто ничего другого у него не оставалось. Гарри на крошечную долю секунды подумал, что Малфой делает то же самое. Словно Гарри не может дать людям ничего иного, и по какой-то жуткой причине они не могут от этого отказаться.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Ответ был резким. Седрик вновь посмотрел на Гарри и вдруг судорожно, слабо вздохнул.</p><p>— Останешься со мной? — спросил он совершенно внезапно.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Сегодня. Ты можешь… не уходить? Теперь мне тоже разрешено ходить по Хогвартсу по ночам.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри не мог ему отказать. Если Седрику станет лучше, если он перестанет походить на замерзшую куклу, то Гарри готов быть с ним рядом. Может, это было именно то, в чем нуждался он сам: никто из его друзей не мог понять, что значит оказаться один на один с чувством потери и одиночества. Никто из них никогда не чувствовал себя брошенным, а Седрик теперь знал это… Гарри смотрел на него и ему казалось, что в той тьме, что нахлынула на него после смерти четы Диггори, вдруг появился еще один человек.</p><p>Драко должен был понять его.</p><p>— Подожди, я предупрежу остальных.</p><p>Седрик кивнул. Он опустил лицо, будто вновь погрузившись в раздумья и позабыв о Гарри. Гриффиндорец, вздохнув, отправился к портрету Полной Дамы, с любопытством прислушивающейся к их разговору. Она, хитро сверкнув глазами, пропустила его внутрь, когда он назвал пароль: гранатовый пирог. Кто вообще придумывал такие секретные фразы?</p><p>Как только Гарри переступил порог гостиной, Гермиона вскинула голову. Она шепнула что-то остальным, и через мгновение друзья уже пристально и неотрывно смотрели на Гарри, будто ожидая, что он вот-вот свалится на пол с ножом в спине. Гарри подошел к ним, стараясь утихомирить свое сердцебиение и нагнать на лицо хотя бы отчасти дружелюбное выражение.</p><p>— Ну что? — Рон испытывающее посмотрел на друга, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Он ругался?</p><p>— Рон, — шикнула на него Гермиона, но Гарри лишь махнул рукой.</p><p>— Все хорошо. Я уйду на ночь.</p><p>Джинни, усевшаяся рядом с Роном, поперхнулась воздухом и закашляла, а близнецы хором рассмеялись.</p><p>— Вы только посмотрите, — громким шепотом произнес Фред, — наш Гарри совсем большой.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, что нужно делать, правда, наш взрослый Гарри? — точно таким же тоном поинтересовался Джордж. Гарри буквально секунду недоуменно смотрел на них, а потом смутился и покраснел.</p><p>— Да пошли вы, — буркнул он, глядя в нахальные лица близнецов. — Это не смешно.</p><p>— А вроде бы весело, — дерзко улыбнулся ему Фред. Он ухватил Гарри за свитер, подтягивая ближе, но тот тут же ударил его по руке.</p><p>— Прекратите сейчас же! — возмущенно зашипела Гермиона. Она рывком достала из кармана волшебную палочку и, взмахнув ей, заставила подушки с пустого дивана взлететь и врезаться прямо в ухмыляющиеся и немного жуткие лица близнецов. Фред и Джордж возмущенно вскрикнули: на их громкие голоса обернулись и все остальные ученики, сидящие в гостиной этим вечером.</p><p>— Не смей так делать! — Фред яростно взглянул на нее.</p><p>— А ты не смей подкалывать Гарри в такое время! У Седрика… сами знаете что случилось, как ты вообще можешь шутить!</p><p>— Если мы все будем сидеть с постными лицами, ни Гарри, ни Седрику лучше не станет, — Фред раздраженно мотнул головой, когда брат погладил его по коленке, пытаясь утихомирить. Гарри поймал взволнованный взгляд Джорджа: когда Фред злился, ситуация становилась опасной и напряженной.</p><p>— Мы просто поговорим, — холодно сказал Гарри и, более не слушая препирания друзей, отправился в спальню. Там он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Дина и Невилла, играющих в шахматы на застеленной кровати Томаса, быстро выудил из тумбочки пергамент и перо и, прикрыв это добро чистой футболкой, отправился в ванную. Он надеялся, что друзья ничего не заметили, иначе Рон, вернувшись, непременно бы начал прислушиваться к их разговорам.</p><p>Гарри прикрыл за собой дверь, переодел футболку, бросив грязную в корзину, вновь натянул на себя свитер, а потом уселся прямо на пол. Достав палочку, он наколдовал лужу чернил на полу и развернул волшебный пергамент. Последние послания не внушали радости, они были грустными, сухими и сквозь ровные буквы Гарри почти видел лицо Драко и его пылающие глаза:</p><p>
  <i>Сегодня я не могу пойти с тобой вечером.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Почему?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ты знаешь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Смысл тебе сидеть в спальне? Или у Дамблдора? Все равно можно только ждать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я должен. Это не просто необходимость, это приказ.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Иди к черту.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>У нас будет еще день.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я хочу изучить эту Комнату. Даже если ты не собираешься мне помогать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Разве я говорил, что не хочу помочь тебе сделать это?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Значит, займемся этим послезавтра. На эту тему совсем ничего нет: мы можем написать доклад или проектную работу и стать первыми, кто стал изучать эту область. Удивительно, что эта идея не приходила тебе в голову. Хотя ты же мой глупый Поттер, о каких докладах речь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Иди к черту.</i>
</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Его рука дрогнула и опустилась. Он смотрел на слова Драко и думал о том, что же он делает. Седрик мог разделить его мысли, мог понять его одиночество в этом мире борьбы и снять с него тяжкий груз вины, но Драко… Драко мог заставить его искренне улыбнуться, мог погладить его по волосам и часами занудствовать о каких-то там магических потоках и сферах скопления силы. Гарри бы лежал у него на коленях, пропускал слова мимо ушей и думал, думал… Но Драко не мог в полноте понять, что значит быть в крутящейся машине Ордена: Седрик же мог.</p><p>
  <i>Я знаю, что ты будешь злиться, но сегодня тоже не получится. Все произошло, завтра напишут в Пророке.<br/>Не злись.<br/>Я придумаю что-нибудь.</i>
</p><p>Гарри не думал, что Малфой ответит ему сразу, но все равно выждал пару минут. Лист оставался чистым, и Гарри пришлось вернуться в спальню ни с чем. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Драко не станет обижаться на него: он должен был понимать, что Гарри просто не может оставить Седрика одного сейчас. Впрочем, лучше бы Малфой не знал, где Гарри собирается провести сегодняшний вечер.</p><p>А если он встретит его? Гарри не мог представить ситуации хуже. Ему пришлось украдкой от остальных, закрыв своей спиной обзор, приписать быструю кривую фразу:</p><p>
  <i>я знаю, что ты узнаешь что Седрик там будет, но ты же понимаешь почему. это ничего не значит. не злись.</i>
</p><p>Гарри спрятал пергамент и поднялся на ноги: Карту Мародеров он незаметно спрятал в карман. Невилл и Дин наблюдали за ним с молчаливым любопытством.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Гарри? — спросил Невилл. Гарри кивнул: он не был уверен, что голос его не подведет. Красный цвет пологов стал действовать ему на нервы. Неопределенно махнув рукой, он отправился вниз: странное чувство охватило его, и Гарри не мог понять, пугает оно его или воодушевляет. Он гнал себя в ловушку, которая была частью его внутреннего спасения, и это было ломким, ужасным разрывом. Гарри ненавидел такие моменты.</p><p>Фред и Гермиона до сих пор препирались, но теперь к их спору присоединились Джордж и Джинни. Они ругались шепотом и ни на кого не обращали внимания: Рон, сидящий в эпицентре их схватки, казался несчастным и напуганным — он молчал, и его взгляд то и дело бегал с лица Гермионы на лицо Фреда, словно он не знал, чью сторону принять. Рон был единственным, кто увидел, как Гарри осторожно крадется мимо, прячась за спинами других гриффиндорцев: те, засидевшиеся допоздна, читали или писали эссе, поэтому косились на Гарри с подозрением и недовольством. Среди них был и Симус, и когда Гарри прошел за его спиной, он странно дернулся и повернул голову, будто хотел что-то сказать — но промолчал.</p><p>Гарри вышел в коридор. Седрик стоял на прежнем месте, не меняя позы.</p><p>— Кажется, твой друг сильно расстроен, — заметила Полная Дама. — У меня сердце разрывается, когда я вижу это.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что ответить на это, поэтому лишь кивнул. Он сделал шаг к Седрику и робко коснулся его локтя. Диггори тут же поднял голову: он посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, и растерянность, потерянность в его взгляде были ранимыми и ранящими.</p><p>— Куда мы пойдем?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Седрик смотрел и смотрел на него, губы его дрожали, а плечи мелко тряслись. За те минуты, что он провел тут один, что-то изменилось, и Гарри не был уверен, что в лучшую сторону. Жалость до боли сжимала его сердце, когда он видел Седрика таким. — Туда, где тихо, тепло и никого нет?</p><p>Гарри знал, куда им следует отправиться. Седрик никогда не был в Выручай-Комнате, и, может, это чудо могло хоть немного помочь ему.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пуффендуйская гостиная была уютным местом. Мягкие темные диванчики и книжные шкафы были расставлены почти так же, как и в гостиной Гриффиндора, теплая атмосфера царила кругом. Черные, коричневые и желтые цвета не резали глаз и успокаивали, огонь, пылающий в камине, приветливо и тихо потрескивал дровами. Огромные гербы Пуффендуя закрывали каменные стены, а пустые места были украшены изображениями барсуков.<p>— Тут очень уютно, — сказал Гарри, осматриваясь. Это был первый раз, когда он тут оказался. Ему, и правда, тут нравилось: такая гостиная казалась ему гораздо более приятным местом, чем вычурная и мрачная гостиная Слизерина или холодная — Когтеврана. Наверное, будь она настоящей, тут так же, как и на его собственном факультете, валялись бы забытые учебники, перья и сидели бы по углам сонные, но упрямые ученики. — У тебя есть любимое место?</p><p>— Есть, — Седрик подошел к диванчику, стоящему чуть в стороне от камина. Он тяжело опустился на него, почти не глядя по сторонам, и обнял себя руками. Гарри осторожно присел рядом с ним, не зная, как подступиться к другу: ему казалось, что Седрик превратился в хрупкий хрусталь, который разлетится осколками от одного прикосновения. Но все же не коснуться его было нельзя: ему было плохо, и Гарри был в этом виноват.</p><p>Седрик повернул голову, ощутив его прикосновение.</p><p>— Ты можешь мне доверять, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Мне так не казалось.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Его рука скользнула с плеча Седрика.</p><p>— Я понимаю. Но это… совсем другое.</p><p>— Теперь все другое.</p><p>Он замолчал. Огонь в камине весело трещал: на его задней стенке был изображен почерневший от копоти барсук, шевелящий хвостом. Эта странная магия казалась Гарри завораживающей, и, глядя на этот огненный танец, он чувствовал, как его мысли и эмоции отплывают куда-то далеко.</p><p>— Ты винишь меня?</p><p>Седрик не отвечал. Он отпустил свои плечи и сжал руки в замок, сгорбившись и наклонившись вперед. Его волосы были растрепаны, а глаза казались алыми и безумными из-за света камина.</p><p>— Даже если бы я винил и ненавидел тебя, ты — единственное, что у меня осталось. А они…</p><p>Что-то в Седрике надломилось и треснуло. Он запустил пальцы в свои волосы, растрепывая их еще больше, и судорожно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Ледяная маска, которую он, видимо, носил весь день, треснула, и его горе вылилось наружу. Увидев влажный блеск на его щеке, Гарри вновь потянулся к нему: собственная рука казалась юноше тяжелой и черной.</p><p>— Ты не одинок, Седрик, — Гарри понимал, как важно было его другу знать это. Как важно было ему самому это знать. Диггори послушно прижался к нему, пряча лицо: теперь он дрожал не от холода, а от рыданий, которые он сдерживал, стиснув зубы.</p><p>Гарри не знал, как долго это продолжалось. В какой-то момент Седрик опустил голову ему на колени, и они остались так сидеть: Гарри гладил его по голове, смотрел на огонь и уговаривал себя не плакать. Его глаза все равно слезились, и он не знал, виной тому была боль в его груди или же яркое пламя в камине. Седрика трясло, лицо его стало мокрым, и сам он казался совсем маленьким мальчиком, а вовсе не взрослым юношей.</p><p>— Я даже не сказал им ничего хорошего напоследок, — голос Седрика звучал глухо и надрывно. — Вообще ничего хорошего. Я с ними только ругался… Я виноват во всем, боже.</p><p>Гарри не мог припомнить другого случая, когда волшебник обращался к Богу, и отчего-то этот факт заставил его сильнее сжать руки на плечах Седрика.</p><p>— Это вина Волдеморта, а не твоя.</p><p>— Он бы… а, он бы никогда не узнал обо мне, если… если бы я держал свой член в штанах… А… И никогда бы их… не тронул… Разве может так быть, Гарри? И что же мне теперь делать…</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Седрик замолк. Иногда он бормотал что-то невнятно сквозь слезы и икоту, но Гарри не мог разобрать его слов. Наконец, Диггори успокоился: его плечи перестали трястись, но опухшие и покрасневшие глаза блестели лихорадочно и болезненно. Гарри продолжал гладить его по голове, запуская пальцы в спутанные, мягкие волосы. Ему даже начало казаться, что Седрик задремал, но тот вдруг зашевелился, перевернулся на спину и уставился на Гарри. Его лицо казалось совсем незнакомым: оно было красным, мокрым, искренним — в нем отражались чувства, которые Диггори никогда раньше не выказывал. Страдание, боль, злоба, ненависть, жадность и дикость — все это смешалось, превратившись в пугающую и страстную маску.</p><p>— Как мне убить его, Гарри? — спросил Седрик совершенно чужим голосом. — Как мне убить Волдеморта?</p><p>— Я сделаю это сам.</p><p>— Нет, — Седрик перевел взгляд на потолок. — Когда я думаю, что он сделал с ними… Мне <i>хочется</i> его убить своими собственными руками. И я смогу. А ты… — он вновь посмотрел на Гарри своим страшным взглядом. — А тебя я люблю. И иногда мне кажется, что так сильно, что я и тебя бы… убил. Я думал, может, если я это сделаю, он оставит моих родителей в живых, а потом… как бы я мог тогда, а? Я же теперь как он и ничего не могу с этим поделать… Они ушли, и у меня никого, кроме тебя, не осталось. Совсем никого.</p><p>— У тебя есть друзья.</p><p>— Разве я могу говорить с ними искренне? Разве <i>ты</i> все рассказываешь своим друзьям?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Вот и я не могу.</p><p>— Ты можешь доверять Дамблдору.</p><p>Седрик отвернулся к огню. Взгляд его потяжелел и опустел. Тело его казалось совершенно обессиленным: его левая рука безвольно свешивалась с дивана, касаясь кончиками пальцев ковра.</p><p>— Может быть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующее утро Седрик сел за гриффиндорский стол. Он что-то шепнул Яну и Дэниэлю, перед тем как совершенно спокойно, не глядя по сторонам, подойти к Гарри и, жестом прогнав Невилла, сесть рядом. Он выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера: бессонная ночь, проведенная на коленях у Гарри, не пошла ему на пользу, под глазами образовались синяки, а щеки будто бы впали и побледнели. Его галстук, всегда указывающий на юг, был сбит на бок, а волосы торчали во все стороны.<p>— Привет, Седрик, — вежливо и напряженно поздоровалась с ним Гермиона. Она первая пришла в себя: остальные удивленно смотрели на Диггори, не зная, как реагировать на его появление. Обычно ученики с разных факультетов не сидели вместе в Большом Зале, но Гарри не сомневался, что Седрику не предъявят никаких претензий. Быстрого взгляда на преподавательский стол было достаточно, чтобы понять: учителя заняты гораздо более важными вопросами, чем скромные пересаживания. Снейп был единственным, кто посмотрел на Гарри: гриффиндорец кивнул, поймав его взгляд. Снейп перевел взгляд в сторону, на стол Слизерина, но Гарри не последовал его примеру: он прекрасно знал, что его ждет, обернись он.</p><p>Малфой вчера не ответил ему на послание. Гарри несколько раз смотрел на Карту, когда Седрик задремал, и все это время Драко провел в спальне — лишь раз он покидал Слизерин, да и то не дошел дальше кухни. Гарри понятия не имел, что он там делал, но считал маловероятным, что Драко проголодался. Он знал, что сам заставляет ситуацию звенеть от напряжения, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать — он должен был быть с Седриком вчера. Должен. Эти люди погибли и… Гарри заставлял себя не думать об этом: Снейп бы похвалил его, потому что в этом сосредоточенном отвержении каких-то мыслей и почти паническом контроле своего сознания было что-то от его прошлых уроков.</p><p>— Ты как? — Рон смотрел на Диггори растерянным, но сочувствующим взглядом.</p><p>— Нормально, — Седрик взял в руки тост, но не стал его есть, а лишь уставился на поджаренную корочку, словно пытаясь что-то в ней разглядеть.</p><p>— Тебе, наверное, не стоит идти сегодня на уроки… — Гермиона покосилась на Лаванду и Парвати, сидящих неподалеку и уже навостривших уши, и понизила голос до шепота. — Может, тебе помочь с чем-нибудь?</p><p>— Спасибо, но я не болен, — огрызнулся Седрик. Он тут же потупил взгляд, а Гермиона чуть отпрянула. Она смотрела на него с удивлением, но Гарри видел, что она искренне переживает за него и просто не знает, как это выразить. Это была их общая черта: Гарри тоже с трудом подбирал утешительные слова.</p><p>— На собрание ты придешь?</p><p>— Приду.</p><p>Гарри совсем забыл про ОД. Он с трудом мог представить, что у него найдутся силы о чем-то беседовать с остальными учениками и пытаться их чему-то научить. Он уставился на свою размазанную по тарелке яичницу и задумался о том, что ему делать со всем происходящим. Снежный ком становился все больше и больше, и Гарри казалось, что в какой-то момент эта глыба просто раздавит его. Чувство беспомощности и потерянности не оставляло его, и Гарри со страхом думал о том, что может произойти. Волдеморт добрался до Диггори — вдруг он доберется до кого-то еще? До Уизли или до Грейнджеров? Смог бы Гарри пережить это за надежными стенами Хогвартса?</p><p>— Твой отец и братья… Они теперь дома, да? — спросил Гарри у Рона. Тот кивнул, быстро прожевал сосиску и ответил:</p><p>— Папа написал мне, что больше не будет ходить в Министерство, как Дамблдор и просил. И Билл тоже. Вот только… От Чарли еще не было ответа, а Перси… Ну он отказался, в общем.</p><p>— Он остался в Министерстве? — Седрик поднял голову и отложил нетронутый тост в сторону. Гарри не узнавал его: от его солнечного друга осталась лишь тень, и эта тень была острой, агрессивной и напряженной. Ему хотелось коснуться его руки и почувствовать, что Седрик теплый, почти горячий, но часть его разума все еще пыталась вывести эту ситуацию на менее конфликтный уровень: Малфою, сидящему у него за спиной, вовсе не стоило видеть подобного.</p><p>— Да, — Рон насупился. — Не хочу об этом говорить.</p><p>— А моих отправили… хм, к миссис Фигг? — Гермиона подняла глаза к потолку, затянутому серыми, уже обыденными тучами. — Да, миссис Фигг. Она вроде бы жила рядом с тобой, Гарри?</p><p>— Да, она сквиб.</p><p>— Ее дом зачарован теперь Фиделиусом, и Дамблдор — хранитель тайны.</p><p>— Главное, чтоб они были в безопасности, — тяжело произнес Седрик.</p><p>— Они не в безопасности рядом с Дурслями, — мрачно усмехнулся Гарри. — Представляю, как обрадовался дядя Вернон, когда домик миссис Фигг исчез.</p><p>— Наверное, там чары растерянности на улице, чтобы магглы ничего не заподозрили, — Гермиона с радостью ухватилась за новую нить разговора и тут же призадумалась. — Но твои родственники ведь знают о волшебниках, они, наверное, не заколдованы…</p><p>— Может, только жирдяй? — Рон тоже усмехнулся, осторожно покосившись на Седрика, который внимательно слушал их разговор. Невилл, теперь сидящий рядом с ним, тоже прислушивался, и, судя по недоуменному выражению на его лице, он не слишком хорошо улавливал суть беседы.</p><p>— Дадли уж наверняка. Хотя я даже представить не могу, что творится в его голове. То есть, все эти совы и прочее — он же все видел. Странно, что он никому не проболтался. Или, может, никто ему не поверил.</p><p>— Скорее уж второе, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Мои родители до последнего придумывали объяснения происходящим странностям. Вот однажды…</p><p>Её рассказ был прерван шумом влетевшей в Зал стаи сов. Гарри тут же вскинул голову: он боялся увидеть среди серо-бурой массы птиц белое пятно. Седрик зеркально повторил его жест. К счастью, ни одной полярной совы не появилось.<br/>Коричневая сипуха принесла Гермионе чуть помятый Пророк. Газета была чуть мокрой — видимо, недавно шел снег — и оттого потемневшей. Все замерли, глядя на страницы, покрытые печатным текстом: они знали, что за информация там появится. Седрик напрягся; его руки сжались в кулаки, а плечи начали мелко подрагивать.</p><p>— Скажи, там?..</p><p>— Сейчас посмотрю, — Гермиона положила в мешочек на ноге птицы плату и взяла газету. На первой странице были изображены Фадж и Амбридж, и огромная надпись перечёркивала весь лист «Окончательное решение Инспекционной Комиссии. Новый скандал?». Гермиона просто пролистала эту статью, ища информацию: ее глаза лихорадочно бегали по тексту, пока, наконец, не замерли. Девочка читала, прикусив губу, и Гарри видел, как становится глубже морщинка меж ее бровей. Без слов было понятно, что она нашла там.</p><p>— Не говори мне подробностей, просто скажи: их нашли? — спросил Седрик. Гермиона кивнула и тут же свернула газету, пряча статью.</p><p>Диггори поднялся.</p><p>— Я пойду.</p><p>Гарри смотрел ему вслед. Его сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, а ладони вспотели. Боль, страх и жалость накатывали на него, когда он видел ровную, невыносимо прямую спину Седрика — он смотрел, отчего-то ему казалось, что тот уходит от него навсегда.</p><p>— Он справится, да? — тихо спросил Невилл. Перед ним тоже лежала газета, и он уже нашел нужную статью.</p><p>— Должен.</p><p>Они все должны. Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора: тот был погружен в чтение своей газеты. Перед ним на столе сидели еще три совы, дожидающиеся, когда он заберет у них объемные конверты.</p><p>— Что там про Амбридж? — спросил Гарри у Гермионы, желая сменить тему разговора. Его шрам болел, и он не хотел и дальше колоть себя чувством вины и сочувствия. Подруга, словно очнувшись, схватилась за газету.</p><p>— Сейчас узнаем.</p><p>— А что с твоей статьей?</p><p>— Отдала уже.</p><p>Гермиона читала, Рон медленно, неуверенно жевал, а Невилл растерянно смотрел перед собой. Гарри кусок в горло не лез, и яичница казалась ему отвратительным месивом. Даже тыквенный сок в это утро был каким-то кислым, а хлеб — сухим и черствым.</p><p>Гермиона закашляла. Встряхнув газету, она обвела друзей пристальным взглядом и тихо зачитала:</p><p>— «После долгого и серьезного обсуждения мы пришли к выводу, что Альбус Дамблдор пробыл на посту директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства „Хогвартс“ слишком долго и, как следствие, стал допускать ошибки, приводящие к подрыву учебного процесса и нарушению дисциплины в школе. Инспекция показала, что некоторых преподавателей необходимо сместить с их постов, а директора — заменить на более подходящую кандидатуру. Вопрос по выбору нового человека на эту должность будет поставлен сразу же после первого слушания дела мистера Малфоя против Альбуса Дамблдора: после очищения своего благородного имени мистер Малфой сможет уделить все свое внимание агитационной программе и комиссии по подбору персонала в главное учебное заведение страны…»</p><p>— Достаточно, — Гарри опустил локти на стол и запустил пальцы в волосы. Мысли в его голове были мутными и тяжелыми.</p><p>— И что нам делать? — испуганно спросил Рон. — Без Дамблдора Хогвартс не выдержит.</p><p>— Здесь написано, что комиссия начнет работу только после суда. Если Дамблдор сможет выиграть это дело, то решение Малфоя автоматически аннулируется, — сказала Гермиона. — Гарри, он говорил что-нибудь?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри уже устал злиться на скрытность своего директора, поэтому он просто принимал это, стараясь усмирять беспокойство в своем сердце. Малфои, Диггори, суд, Волдеморт, кошмары — все это смешалось в комок ужаса, и ничто не могло его развеять. — Я спрошу сегодня же.</p><p>— Надо сказать Седрику. Раз он теперь с нами, то ему стоит все знать.</p><p>— Его приняли в Орден Феникса? — поинтересовался Невилл. Гарри кивнул, и тот восторженно усмехнулся. — Вот это да. Я вот бабушке рассказал про ОД, и она сказала, что мы большие молодцы. Мол, когда-нибудь мы все будем в Ордене Феникса, как наши родители.</p><p>— Я уже в Ордене Феникса, а как ничего не знал, так и не знаю, — Гарри отодвинул тарелку в сторону и уткнулся лбом в стол. Перед глазами у него плыли красные, болезненные, пульсирующие точки, а сердце билось быстро и неровно, словно готовясь и вовсе замереть. Запахи еды, шум, этот разговор раздражали, и Гарри думал, что сейчас он отдал бы половину своей души за возможность запереться в Выручай-Комнате, смотреть на пылающий огонь, лежать головой на коленях Драко и долго, долго ничего не делать и ни о чем не думать.</p><p>На истории магии Гермиона то писала конспект, то составляла очередной список. Гарри решил, что это дело совершенно бесполезное: Дамблдор и без ее помощи нашел бы способ выиграть этот суд, если бы он был. Директор не выглядел отчаявшимся, и Гарри позволял себе лелеять надежду, что профессор в очередной раз все решит.</p><p>Гарри почти весь урок смотрел на Малфоя. Он положил голову на скрещенные руки и, чуть повернувшись, сквозь челку разглядывал прямую спину Драко и его белые волосы. Тот за все это время ни разу на него не посмотрел, и Гарри не знал, злится он на него или просто скрывается. Малфой не мог быть на него обижен — опять — потому что Гарри не сделал ничего плохого: он же не изменял ему, не собирался бросить его, он лишь поддерживал своего друга и пытался как-то ужать то разрушительное чувство в своей груди. Гриффиндорец раз за разом повторял себе это, и все равно ему казалось, что Малфой злится и не понимает, и сам он не мог осознать почему. Все было сложно и как-то невообразимо неправильно, и Гарри с тоской вспоминал свои любовные проблемы прошлых лет: слезы Чжоу он всегда мог списать на «женские странности» и перестать об этом беспокоиться, а сейчас… Может, Гермиона смогла бы подсказать ему решение, но Гермионе совсем не стоило знать, что Гарри… все же уже встречается с сыном одного из их злейших врагов.</p><p>— Гарри, ты спишь? — Рон пихнул его локтем, заставляя отвести взгляд от Малфоя и посмотреть на друга. Тот зашептал: — Слушай, Гарри… А Сам-Знаешь-Кто, ну, он мог добраться до Румынии? Ты нам тогда рассказывал, что он в Восточной Европе кого-то нашел: Румыния же в Восточной Европе, правильно? Он мог добраться до Чарли?</p><p>— Думаю, если бы он до него добрался, мы бы об этом узнали, — Гарри не хотел думать о вероятности того, что добрый, славный Чарли попал в беду. — Он бы не стал тянуть.</p><p>— Да, ты, наверное, прав… — Рон тоже лег на парту, отодвинул разрисованный пергамент в сторону. — Как мы вообще можем учиться сейчас?</p><p>— А мы не учимся, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Я к Дамблдору после урока пойду.</p><p>— Следующим зелья.</p><p>Гарри уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя. Монотонный голос Биннса разносился по классу, но Гарри ни слова не понимал из его ровной речи. Голова болела, шрам покалывало, и мысль отдохнуть в больничном крыле уже не казалась такой неприятной.</p><p>— Может, я задержусь, и мне не придется идти в подземелья.</p><p>Может, я упаду с лестницы и очнусь, когда все это закончится.</p><p>Гермиона одобрила идею пойти к Дамблдору перед вторым уроком: ощущение неизвестности и непонимания, что будет дальше, мучало их всех. Друзья вместе дошли до лестниц: гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы отправились вниз, Гарри поплелся наверх. Он вовремя вспомнил, что не знает пароля от кабинета Дамблдора: в последнее время он ходил туда так часто, что совсем позабыл о том, что обычно к Дамблдору не приходят без приглашения. Ему пришлось вернуться и сходить к МакГонагалл, чтобы спросить пароль. К счастью, декан Гриффиндора прекрасно понимала ситуацию и не стала препятствовать ему. К несчастью, у нее в это время был третий курс Гриффиндора.</p><p>— Гарри, — Джинни выскочила из кабинета следом. Ее рыжие волосы были заплетены в две тугие косы, и в этот серый, ужасный день они казались потускневшими. Гарри остановился, дожидаясь подругу, и, когда та подбежала к нему, направился к лестницам.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Спросить хотела, — Джинни пошла рядом с ним. Она смотрела только под ноги, словно опасаясь глядеть на Гарри, и ее губы были покрыты маленькими ранками от укусов. — Что там с Седриком? Я видела, как он утром ушел…</p><p>— Я не видел его после завтрака. Гермиона думает, ему стоит побыть одному сейчас.</p><p>— Наверное. Может, вчера он еще надеялся, что это неправда.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил, как Седрик плакал в его объятиях, как его сильный образ трещал по швам, и усомнился в том, что у Диггори была надежда, ощущение его дрожащего тела, мягких волос до сих пор казалось реальным и близким.</p><p>— Может.</p><p>— Гарри, а, — Джинни запнулась и чуть нахмурилась. — А <i>тот</i>? С ним что?</p><p>— С ним все хорошо.</p><p>— Вы видитесь?</p><p>Гарри слышал, как скрипит камень, когда лестницы двигаются, и как шепчутся портреты. Ему казалось, что он мог распознать даже легчайший свист движения призраков, летающих под крышей башни, и шорох мантий на других этажах.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он. — Видимся.</p><p>— И как он? Если Дамблдор победит в суде, Малфоя посадят в Азкабан. Отца его.</p><p>Гарри пытался понять чувства, которые испытывала Джинни в этот момент, но голос ее звучал ровно. Ее лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, кроме сосредоточения и скрытого напряжения.</p><p>— Не знаю, он мне не говорил, — странная мысль вдруг поразила Гарри. И, правда, Малфой давно уже не говорил с ним о его отце и о том, что он вообще думает по этому поводу. В последние дни он рассказывал только о магии, о заклинаниях, о Комнате, немного о том, какой Седрик ужасный и как он его ненавидит, но вовсе не о тех переживаниях, что он должен был испытывать. Может, они действительно отдалились: Драко сказал ему в Выручай-Комнате, что у них нет времени на разговоры — Гарри не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, словно ему нужны были поцелуи и объятия. Вовсе нет.</p><p>— Понятно, — Джинни низко опустила голову. Она остановилась на следующей площадке. — Ты к Дамблдору?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Скажешь потом, что он решил? Мне уже идти пора.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, и Джинни, помахав ему на прощание, побежала обратно. Ее косы забавно подпрыгивали, а маленькие каблуки на туфлях звонко стучали по ступенькам. Гарри смотрел ей вслед какое-то время, застыв около перил: когда она обернулась на следующем этаже, он улыбнулся и, вздохнув, продолжил свой путь.</p><p>Вскоре он дошел до кабинета Дамблдора. Горгульи разошлись в стороны, услышав пароль («Банановый Пирог»), и Гарри оказался на винтовой лестнице. К его изумлению, та осталась неподвижной, а дверь наверху оказалась заперта. Гарри потоптался на месте, неуверенно подергал ручку и уже собрался спускаться обратно, когда голова орла, изображающая дверной молоточек, вдруг произнесла:</p><p>— Подожди.</p><p>Гарри дернулся в сторону и не рухнул на золотые ступеньки только потому, что вовремя успел упереться в стену. Он уставился на замершую и замолкшую голову, ожидая, что та скажет что-нибудь еще, но она осталась безучастной к его ожиданию и к робкому постукиванию по твердому клюву. Гарри ждал, разглядывая узор каменной кладки, около пяти минут, и, наконец, дверь открылась: из кабинета вышел Седрик.</p><p>— Гарри? — он посмотрел на него удивленными, покрасневшими глазами. — И ты тут?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Я тебя подожду, — Седрик начал спускаться.</p><p>— У меня урок, — крикнул Гарри ему вслед, будучи неуверенным в том, что им стоит сейчас быть вместе. Это было тяжело. Диггори лишь махнул рукой и пропал за следующим витком лестницы, оставив Гарри в растерянности. Юноша, услышав приглашение Дамблдора, поспешил взять себя в руки и вошел в кабинет, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>На столе все еще стояли чашки, а маленький чайничек, расписанный цветами и птицами, выпускал из носика густой, ароматный пар. Дамблдор невесело улыбнулся, указывая сухой ладонью на бархатное креслице, и пододвинул вазочку с печеньем поближе к краю.</p><p>— Хочешь чаю, Гарри? — спросил он, глядя на мальчика своими удивительными, проницательными глазами. — Ты почти ничего не ел на завтраке.</p><p>— Я… — Гарри хотел привычно отказаться, но вдруг странный, совершенно внезапный голод сжал его желудок. — Пожалуй, съем немного.</p><p>Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и чайник поднялся в воздух. Дверца буфета открылась, и из нее вылетела новая чашечка, заменив ту, из которой пил Седрик. Чайник по очереди склонился над двумя чашками, разлив темный, пахнущий ромашкой чай и тяжело опустился на свое место. Гарри послушно взял в руки хрупкий фарфор.</p><p>— Ты пришел спросить про суд, — не спрашивая, а утверждая произнес Дамблдор. Гарри кивнул: он пил чай, и горячая, целебная жидкость согревала его тело и словно бы размораживала тугой комок напряжения внутри него.</p><p>— Мы прочитали статью.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Гарри, — Дамблдор подтолкнул вазочку к нему поближе, и Гарри взял одно печенье. — Я не собираюсь покидать Хогвартс или позволять Люциусу Малфою выйти сухим из воды.</p><p>— Значит, вы знаете, как победить его в суде?</p><p>— Найти решение было достаточно сложно, но мне это удалось.</p><p>— Вы мне расскажете?</p><p>Дамблдор сделал глоток и аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце. Он посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза: взгляд его был тяжелым и внимательным, а в глубине зрачков горела сила, которую юноша никогда прежде не замечал. Это было что-то темное, что-то, помогающее преодолевать любые трудности — глубокая, древняя, мудрая магия. Фоукс, сидящий на шкафу, проснулся, и его ясная, громкая трель прорезала повисшую тишину. Страх, смешанный с неуверенным напряжением, наполнил волшебный кабинет.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что тебе хочется знать, но я не говорю тебе ради твоего же спокойствия, — мягко произнес Дамблдор. — Выход, который я нашел, поможет нам доказать, что Люциус Малфой был и остается Пожирателем Смерти, но… он немного необычен. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы сейчас ты думал еще и об этом.</p><p>— Я уже об этом думаю. Я хочу знать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Дамблдор сложил пальцы в замок. Сердце Гарри забилось быстрее: неужели он, наконец, узнает больше о происходящем вокруг него? — Из-за того, что Волдеморт и Люциус смогли создать некий вариант ложных воспоминаний у тех Пожирателей, которые участвовали в битве, я не могу использовать как доказательство воспоминания моих людей, так как все они являются членами Ордена Феникса или же оказывают ему непосредственную поддержку. Министерство примет их как «неспособных свидетельствовать» по причине моего непосредственного контроля над Орденом и позиционирования себя как главы этой организации: при таком раскладе они могут утверждать, что я принудил этих людей лжесвидельствовать. Следовательно, я должен был найти доказательство нахождения Люциуса Малфоя в тот день на месте битвы, не прибегая к показаниям орденцев или Пожирателей. Аврорат нашел некие факты, указывающие на то, что люди, посаженные в Азкабан по обвинению в подрыве станций маггловского метро, действовали не одни и что их спонсор до сих пор на свободе. Эти факты подорвут доверие к Люциусу, однако в них нет прямого доказательства его участия в этих террористических актах, — Дамблдор сделал еще один глоток чаю. Гарри внимательно его слушал, почти не шевелясь и затаив дыхание.</p><p>— Вы нашли что-то еще?</p><p>— Я подумал, что Том Реддл всегда допускает схожие ошибки. Он относится ко всем своим людям так, словно они всего лишь куклы в его руках, он упускает то, что все они люди, а людям свойственно иметь слабости.</p><p>— Я не понимаю.</p><p>Дамблдор грустно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Имя Арнольд Дженкис тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Он приехал в Англию около шестнадцати лет назад и почти сразу стал Пожирателем Смерти. Однако вскоре после его посвящения Волдеморт исчез, и Арнольд смог соскользнуть с крючка: о нем мало что знал и Аврорат, и Орден, поэтому его так и не нашли. Все это время он жил мирной, непримечательной жизнью. Разумеется, идеи Темного Лорда не покинули его разума, и, когда к нему пришел Крауч-младший, он с радостью согласился вернуться в общество Пожирателей. Арнольд был в том лесу в день возвращения Волдеморта, и там же он погиб.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил лицо человека, которое порой являлось ему в кошмарах. Кровь, что-то сероватое и вытекающее из раздробленного черепа, разъехавшиеся глаза — может, этим ужасом и был Арнольд Дженкис. Гарри не хотел знать.</p><p>— У Арнольда Дженкиса была старая, болеющая мать, за которой он ухаживал, жена и два сына. Он был примерным семьянином, исполнительным работником и приятным в общении человеком. Для Волдеморта же он был лишь исполнителем, оружием, и я не думаю, что он придавал семье Арнольда какое-то значение.</p><p>— Вы с ними встретились?</p><p>— Да. Я был у трех семей, но остальные очень напуганы. Дженкисы же злы. Они не винят того, кто убил Арнольда при защите невинного ребенка, но винят тех, кто отправил их любимого человека на бойню — Волдеморта и всех Пожирателей Смерти. Они готовы выступать на суде и давать показания.</p><p>— Это же отлично!</p><p>— Не совсем. Волдеморт, может, и упускает что-то, но он прекрасно знает, что люди могут предать его. Семьи Пожирателей Смерти, которым не оказывается доверие, приносят Непреложный Обет. Дженкисы тоже его принесли.</p><p>— Но в этом случае они не смогут давать показания… — Гарри смотрел на старое лицо Дамблдора, на его седые волосы, брови и бороду и на блестящие, синие глаза. Жужжание, шелест крыльев и едва заметный звон вдруг растаяли в тишине, которая образовалась внутри него, когда он разгадал план Дамблдора. — Они согласились умереть?</p><p>— Нет. Только мать. Матильда стара и больна, и она согласилась выступить против Люциуса Малфоя ценой своей жизни. Она считает, что это — незначительная жертва на пути к отмщению за ее единственного сына и наказанию того, кто мог забрать на службу к Волдеморту еще много таких же впечатлительных, потерянных, неуверенных в себе юношей, каким был ее Арнольд много лет назад. Мария и два ее сына будут в суде, однако говорить они не будут, чтобы не подвергать себя опасности. Говорить будет только Матильда.</p><p>Гарри уставился на тонкие, сухие пальцы Дамблдора.</p><p>— И как действует Непреложный Обет?</p><p>— Удушение.</p><p>— И это произойдет на суде?</p><p>— Да. Эти люди никак не связаны со мной, и их показания будут приняты. Вкупе со всем остальным, Визенгамот вынесет верный вердикт, и Люциус Малфой отправится в Азкабан. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что это слишком жестоко, но наш единственный выход: большинство присяжных подвержены влиянию Люциуса Малфоя и Долорес Амбридж, и чтобы выиграть это дело, мы должны поразить их и предоставить самые неожиданные доказательства.</p><p>Гарри опустил лицо. Он думал о той женщине, которую никогда не видел, и пытался понять, что она чувствовала, соглашаясь. Ее сын был там в тот день и хотел, чтобы Гарри умер, чтобы Малфой и Волдеморт замучили его до смерти, и теперь она желала мстить тем, кем был и сам Арнольд. Разум человека так гибок, и Гарри на своем собственном опыте знал, как тонко и незаметно чужой образ теряет темные краски и становится светлым и прекрасным.</p><p>— И что тогда будет делать Волдеморт? На Люциусе держится его план по захвату Министерства без раскрытия своей личности.</p><p>— Вероятней всего, он откажется от этого плана. Но мы можем только гадать.</p><p>— А Драко? — Гарри вскинул голову. — Что будет с Драко?</p><p>— Драко ничего не грозит. Я наблюдаю за ним.</p><p>Гарри допил оставшийся чай. Голод прошел, и неуютная пустота вернулась, неприятно сжав его внутренности.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он поставил чашку на блюдце. — Тогда мы будем ждать.</p><p>— Передай мисс Грейнджер, что ее статья появится в газете завтра. Там не будет ее имени, чтобы не привлекать внимание к ее семье.</p><p>— Думаю, это разумно, — Гарри вдруг вспомнил про Рона и его беспокойство по поводу Чарли. — Рон спрашивал о Чарли. Тот не отвечает на письма.</p><p>— Я связывался с Чарли: он скоро прибудет из Румынии. Скажи мистеру Уизли, что ему не стоит волноваться о нем; гораздо больше тревоги вызывает Персиваль. Боюсь, он вновь оказался не на той стороне, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.</p><p>— Я передам Рону.</p><p>Гарри поднялся. Это был тяжелый разговор, и ему хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться в одиночестве и тишине, где-нибудь, где его бы не пытались достать черные путы Волдеморта. Гарри не думал, что все это обернется так, и понимание, что ситуация висит на волоске, что суд начнется буквально на днях и после него все, кажущееся относительно устойчивым, может рухнуть, жгло его изнутри. Если Малфой попадет в Азкабан, то ничто больше не будет удерживать Волдеморта от выбора плана B: в воздух снова полетят Метки, и маглы, волшебники будут погибать каждый день.</p><p>В коридоре Гарри ждал Седрик, и сейчас его присутствие казалось правильным и необходимым. Гарри остановился рядом с пуффендуйцем, глядя на его осунувшееся лицо; тот, положив руку ему на плечо, притянул его ближе. Гарри не противился этому: тяжелая, теплая ладонь успокоила его. От Седрика пахло мылом и чем-то, напоминающим корицу.</p><p>— Как думаешь, все может стать еще хуже?</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза. Он был уверен, что они только подходили к порогу, за которым кипел и бурлил тот ужас, что Волдеморт мог принести в этот мир. Ход времени ощущался как никогда ясно, и Гарри точно знал, сколько замков осталось сломать, прежде чем дверь в тот мир откроется.</p><p>— Станет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Ссора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><br/>«</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫЙ ПРОРОК</p>
  <p>КЛЕВЕТА</p>
</div>Томас. М.Р<p>Несомненно, в словах мисс Г.Г, автора последней нашумевшей статьи, есть толика правды, однако это не отменяет того, что вся ее статья — всего лишь обвинительная клевета. Нетрудно догадаться, кто проспонсировал ее и кому на руку будет исключение мистера Малфоя из списка кандидатов на пост Министра Магии. Гораздо важней для нас всех понять, какие опасные идеи несет в себе статья мисс Г.Г и какое негативное влияние они могут оказать на наше общество, если когда-то волшебники примут их за ведущую мораль. Мисс Г.Г не раз призывает нас — волшебников — сравнить себя с магглами, однако есть ли смысл в этом сравнении? В своей пылкой речи мисс Г.Г забывает обо всех культурных различиях, что существуют между магическим и не магическим миром, о нашей истории и особенностях нашего развития. Да, маггловское оружие представляет для нас большую угрозу, однако возможность раскрытия секрета существования магии и развязывания последующей войны крайне мала: Министерство осуществляет бдительный контроль над всеми проявлениями магии, регистрирует всех магглорожденных и, при наличии опасности раскрытия секрета или угрозы жизни ребенка, оказывает влияние на семьи магглов. То, что мисс Г.Г сомневается в Министерстве и в стабильности нашего общества, вызывает закономерный вопрос: кто наиболее опасен для волшебников — устойчивый и проверенный временем институт Министерства или же группа лиц, всерьез рассматривающая мировые заговоры давно погибших Темных Волшебников?  <br/>Мисс Г.Г не раз указывает на прошлые и полностью снятые обвинения в адрес мистера Малфоя, на его консервативные взгляды и радикальную позицию относительно некоторых фактов. Однако она совершеннейшим образом игнорирует то, что мистер Малфой является одним из самых ярых защитников общепринятых магических ценностей. А на чем, как не на этих самых ценностях строится наше общество? Волшебников становится все меньше, и поэтому семья, сохранение наших традиций и нашей культуры приобретают все большее значение. Да, мистер Малфой весьма категоричен в вопросе увеличения числа магглорожденных, но он придерживается подобной позиции по причине искреннего беспокойства. Наши таинства и секреты, которые веками хранились в чистокровных семьях, исчезают, артефакты навеки пропадают в истории, и это происходит именно из-за слияния магического и маггловского миров. Мистер Малфой ставит перед собой цели не только сохранить древние и почитаемые традиции волшебников в своей семье, но и вернуть в наше общество уважение к ценностям, которые понятны для нас, волшебников, и непонятны для магглов...</p><p> </p><p>Гермиона резко прервала чтение и бросила газету на стол. Некоторое время они сидели молча: сложно было найти слова, чтобы выразить ту смесь негодования, злости и страха, которая разлилась в воздухе над их столом. Гарри едва мог дышать — он сжимал подрагивающие кулаки и неотрывно смотрел на фотографию Волдеморта на первой странице Ежедневного Пророка. Перед ним стояла тарелка с горячим омлетом и колбасками, но он не чувствовал запаха, не чувствовал даже голода и боли в ладонях: он чувствовал только ощущение потерянности, ужаса, выбитой из-под ног почвы, которое стискивало его изнутри.</p><p>Он нашел в себе силы беспомощно обернуться. Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Снейп и Грюм разговаривали, отодвинув тарелки прочь, остальные профессора прислушивались, не обращая внимания на волнение в зале. Над преподавательским столом висела неестественная тишина, и это был неприятный, опасный знак, что дела еще хуже, чем они думали — профессорам пришлось наложить мощные Заглушающие Чары, а это они делали нечасто. Гарри отчаянно пытался поймать взгляд Дамблдора, но тот не смотрел в Зал и выглядел обеспокоенным: перед ним на столе тоже лежала газета.</p><p>— Откуда он узнал, что я написала прошлую статью? — нарушила тишину Гермиона. Несмотря на то, что остальные школьники болтали, обсуждая и статью, и свои мелкие, незначительные тревоги, Гарри казалось, что над ним и его друзьями висит ватное облако, не дающее привычному миру пробиваться внутрь. Его однокурсники, друзья, Седрик — все смотрели на него, ожидая ответа, ожидая, что он на мгновение превратится в Дамблдора, который все знает и все может решить. <br/>Гарри же ничего не мог.</p><p>Он безумно устал: спал урывками, давил сонливость зельями, просиживал ночи за книгами, не желая видеть того, что его ждет во снах. Его шрам болел, и эта боль держалась на границе терпимого только из-за холодной, почти ледяной мази, которую ему выдала Помфри  — и которую, как он подозревал, приготовил Снейп. Волдеморт становился сильнее, и не только на политической арене: Гарри каждую секунду ощущал, как нечто темное давит на него. Что-то происходило, крестраж или нечто иное давал о себе знать — все менялось, и Гарри не мог понять, к чему все идет. Волдеморт использовал свое, пусть перекрученное, но все же настоящее имя, и это ломало его устоявшийся образ. Впрочем, он все еще был достаточно близко, чтобы улавливать намеки, посланные лично ему: он будто слышал красивый, вкрадчивый голос, тот же, что и в своих снах.</p><p>— Он не знает точно, кто ее написал, — Гарри уперся локтями в стол и закрыл лицо руками. Он чувствовал, как Седрик прижался к нему ближе: теплая рука легла ему на локоть, и сбрасывать ее не хотелось. — Он угрожает.</p><p>Рон задушено вздохнул. Он не донес кусок омлета до рта и уронил вилку в тарелку — звон показался Гарри таким громким, что он невольно скривился, вздрогнув. Убрав руки, он медленно оглядел своих друзей: все они выглядели напуганными и растерянными и неотрывно глядели на него. Гермиона, сидящая прямо напротив, сжала губы; ее глаза расширились, а грудь стала вздыматься чаще.</p><p>— Он не сможет добраться до моих родителей, — сказала она. — <i>Волдеморт</i> не сможет этого сделать.</p><p>Она произнесла его имя, будто впечатывая каждую букву в воздух. Она была зла и испугана, и Гарри видел в ее глазах чувство намного более особенное и сильное, чем то, которое гнело остальных. Теперь Гермиона знала, что значит быть не просто одним из бесчисленных врагов Темного Лорда, а его целью, тем, кого он сможет разглядеть в толпе. То же чувство надолго поселилось в глазах Седрика, враз сделав его старше. Оно же жило в Гарри уже многие годы, и нести его было всё так же тяжело.</p><p>— Гермиона, — Рон посмотрел на подругу со страхом и укоризной. Девушка лишь мотнула головой.</p><p>— Я и так знала, что он убьет меня, если поймает. Тебя, Рон, может, и не убил бы, но меня — точно. Ничего не изменилось. </p><p>Ее руки на столе немного дрожали, но она держалась стойко и сильно. Гарри захотелось обнять ее, но он мог лишь улыбнуться. Джинни обняла Гермиону за него, и в те несколько секунд, что девушки сидели, держась друг за друга, она смотрела на Гарри. Прочитать чувство в ее глазах было сложно.</p><p>— Значит, — Фред разрушил повисшую тишину, — Сами-Знаете-Кто теперь будет называть себя личным советником Малфоя?</p><p>— Это логично. Так он будет в центре событий. Тем более что он сделал себе имя, — Седрик ткнул пальцем в газету. Он сидел, почти не отрывая взгляда от фотографии, и Гарри понимал его чувства. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому не пытался проявить заботливое участие — он сделал все, что мог.</p><p>— А чье это имя? — спросил Дин. — То есть не мог же он использовать свое собственное?</p><p>— Его зовут Томас Марволо Реддл, поэтому он просто представил свое имя как фамилию, — успокоил его Гарри. Он понимал, почему Дин выглядел таким напряженным и недовольным: ему определённо не хотелось быть однофамильцем Темного Лорда. Никому бы не хотелось.</p><p>— И что мы теперь будем делать? — серьезным голосом спросила Анжелина. Она сидела между Фредом и Питером и выглядела очень взволнованной.</p><p>— А что мы можем? — пожал плечами Питер. — Мы ничего не решаем.</p><p>— А если Гермиона напишет еще одну статью? — предложил молчавший до этого Колин Криви. Он примостился рядом с Джинни и испуганно таращился на старшекурсников. — Дамблдор ведь позволит?</p><p>— Это не имеет значения, — Гарри принялся разглядывать свои ногти. Они были обгрызены почти до мяса, и он совершенно не помнил момента, когда сделал это. Ему казалось, что все они — он, Гермиона, Рон, близнецы и остальные — просто копошатся в песке, не видя всей картины. Они были заперты и беспомощны, и их разговоры лишь усиливали это чувство. — Ему нет дела до статей. Едва ли он написал даже эту, — он махнул рукой на газету, — скорей всего, просто сказал, что там должно быть. Мы никак не можем добраться до него.</p><p>— Но слизеринцы могут, — вдруг сказал Невилл. — Посмотри, как они радуются.</p><p>Гарри и все остальные, кто сидел с ним на скамье, обернулись. За столом Слизерина царил ажиотаж: обычно сдержанные и тихие ученики змеиного факультета сегодня громко переговаривались, передавали друг другу газету и хитро посмеивались. Взгляды, которыми они одаривали гриффиндорцев (и Гарри лично), были злорадными и пылкими. Драко сидел в эпицентре ажиотажа, и к нему, как к Малфою, были повернуты все лица; он что-то говорил, жестикулировал, брезгливо держа в руках газету — и при этом казался белым парусом в черном океане. </p><p>— Недолго им осталось, — с отвращением процедил Рон. — Когда Малфой проиграет на суде, старина Драко уже не будет так самоуверен. Почему бы Дамблдору просто не взять его в плен? Папашка наверняка за ним прибежит, ведь других детей у него нет.</p><p>— Малфой не ответственен за дела его отца, — сказал Гарри излишне быстро и твердо. Он поймал взгляд Джинни, но тут же вновь уставился перед собой. Рона это не убедило.</p><p>— Какая разница? — фыркнул он. — Никто же не собирается его убивать. Зато это помогло бы нам одолеть Люциуса!</p><p>— Это довольно логично, — сказала Кэти. Гарри стиснул зубы: что он мог ответить на это? Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, он бы поддержал эту идею, но речь шла о Драко, и он был абсолютно беспомощен. Но помощь пришла, откуда он ее не ждал:</p><p>— Это бы не сработало, — сказал Седрик, и его нога сильнее прижалась к ноге Гарри. — Дамблдор бы не убил подростка, и Малфой-старший это знает. Бессмысленная угроза.</p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на своего друга, а потом кивнул. Он мог бы сказать, что Дамблдор весьма философски подходит к теме смертей, и если бы от жизни Малфоя зависела победа в этой войне, его рука бы не дрогнула, но Гарри ничего не сказал. Какое-то время он молча прислушивался к разговору друзей, пытаясь запихать в себя хотя бы кусочек чего-нибудь съедобного. Он услышал, как слизеринцы почти разом поднялись из-за стола, но не повернулся — не хотел снова смотреть на их самодовольные лица и видеть Малфоя среди них. Однако долго оставаться за столом ему не пришлось: чары над преподавательским столом развеялись, и профессора направились к выходу, продолжая свой разговор. Следом за ними потянулись и остальные факультеты.</p><p>Когда они вышли в коридор, слизеринцы еще не разошлись. Небольшая группа стояла около последнего окна рядом с большими створчатыми дверьми, ведущими в холл, и переговаривалась все с той же мерзкой радостью. Гарри еще издалека пригляделся к старшекурсникам, окружившим Драко, и, к своему неудовольствию, почти никого из них не узнал. Возможно, он просто никогда ранее не обращал внимания на лица этих людей, но сейчас они показались ему чужими и опасными — такими, что ему немедленно захотелось вытащить Малфоя из этого змеиного клубка, даже несмотря на то, что на точеном, заострившемся лице Драко застыло знакомое высокомерное выражение, щедро разбавленное брезгливым презрением. Он смотрел на толпу, иногда кивал и цедил что-то сквозь зубы, а за его спиной молчаливо топтались Крэбб с Гойлом, держащим его сумку. Панси Паркинсон прижималась к нему плечом, щедро раздаривая скабрезные комментарии.</p><p>Эта картина была такой знакомой, такой естественной, что на крошечную долю секунды все остальное — Тайная Комната, коридоры, губы, шея — показалось сном. Гарри опустил лицо и понадеялся, что он и его друзья смогут пройти мимо и не влезть в ссору, потому что ему действительно не хотелось разговаривать с Малфоем, когда он был таким. Рядом с ним был Седрик, и то, что произошло недавно с его родителями, вовсе не прибавило ему ни терпимости, ни сдержанности — наоборот, Диггори больше ничто не держало в стороне от конфликта, а Драко... Драко был прекрасным предлогом для злости.</p><p>— Проблемы прямо по курсу, — шепнул кто-то Гарри так тихо, что будь вокруг чуть больше шума, он и не услышал бы. Горячее дыхание опалило ему ухо. Он резко обернулся, задев Гермиону ладонью, и увидел Джорджа: тот пробился к нему и шел, чуть приобнимая Рона за плечи и шутливо дергая его за волосы. Гарри лишь качнул головой: он и сам знал, что столкновения им не избежать. Воздух пах дракой, и этот запах тянулся следом за ними еще из Большого Зала.</p><p>Гриффиндорцы и Седрик остановились, когда слизеринцы замолкли и разом повернулись в их сторону. Гарри невольно опустил правую руку в карман, нащупывая волшебную палочку: сейчас, когда Волдеморт так силен, слизеринцы могли чувствовать себя уверенней, чем раньше, и эта стычка легко могла перейти во что-то более... опасное. Гермиона рядом с ним сделала то же самое. Гарри мельком оглянулся: где-то позади топтались другие школьники, холл и лестницы были наполнены голосами и шумами, но этот угол, в котором они встретились, на несколько секунд оказался очень уединенным.</p><p>Малфой выступил вперед, и на его лице отражалась решимость. Мгновение он смотрел на Гарри — этот взгляд, не такой холодный и злобный, был совсем незаметным, — а потом повернулся лицом к Гермионе.</p><p>— Читала газету, мисс Г.Г? — он хлопнул себя по карману, из которого выглядывал уголок свернутого Ежедневного Пророка. — Кажется, у тебя проблемы.</p><p>— Проблемы будут у тебя, Малфой, если ты не заткнешься, — Седрик сделал шаг ему навстречу. Крэбб и Гойл за спиной Малфоя повторили его движение. Гарри едва успел вцепиться пальцами в мантию Седрика, не давая ему выйти на опасную дорожку. Он не хотел, чтобы они начинали ссориться сейчас: ему было неприятно слышать, как Драко доказывает свое положение перед своими друзьями, и он не хотел, чтобы Диггори и Малфой еще сильнее разозлили друг друга. Но что он мог поделать, кроме как просто стоять и смотреть? Драко избегал его взгляда и, кажется, искренне готов был разбить Диггори лицо.</p><p>— Я разговариваю с Грейнджер, а не с тобой, сиротка.</p><p>— Малфой, — резко сказал Гарри. Он смотрел Драко в глаза, и ему совсем не нравилось то, что он там видел. Злость, которую Малфой испытывал, была настоящей, горячей, обидной, она лишь усиливалась из-за его страха, и ему нужно было не дать ей вылиться. Он вспомнил, как они стояли в Тайной Комнате и как Драко боялся, что в нем окажется недостаточно добра и света, чтобы создать Патронуса — смог бы он создать его сейчас? </p><p>Драко повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Гарри и не заметил, как сделал шаг вперед, ощутив, что Малфой ступает на опасную, болезненную почву. Он понимал, почему Малфой говорил все эти жестокие вещи, и он позволял ему это делать, потому что это было выбором Драко, его решением, и Гарри должен был его уважать: он помнил, с каким запалом тот говорил об этом в больничном крыле после... <i>ее</i> смерти.  Но он не мог позволить ему касаться этой темы, потому что Седрик был его другом и он, как никто другой, понимал его боль. </p><p>— Я обидел твоего парня? — совершенно невинно спросил Драко, и глаза его опасно сверкнули. Гарри нахмурился. Он чувствовал дыхание Малфоя.</p><p>— Отойди, — Седрик опередил его. Он схватил Малфоя за плечо, и тот, ударив его по предплечью, сбросил его руку.</p><p>— Нарываешься, Диггори? — спросил высокий тощий слизеринец за спиной Драко. Вся их компания ожила, будто единый организм, и двинулась вперед. Гарри услышал, как гриффиндорцы за его спиной возмущенно зашевелились.</p><p>— Ты бы не выступал, Фоллер, — Анжелина оперлась о плечо Фреда и обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в парня. — Кажется, в прошлый раз, когда мы с тобой сталкивались в коридоре, тебе надрали зад?</p><p>Слизеринец покраснел, и его верхняя губа приподнялась в оскале.</p><p>— Вы собираетесь драться? — Гермиона сложила руки на груди. Она окинула презрительным взглядом Малфоя, по-прежнему стоящего рядом с Гарри и Седриком, его верных телохранителей и столпившихся за их спинами слизеринцев. — Хотите, чтобы вам всем назначили отработку?</p><p> — Скоро отработка перестанет иметь значение, — выплюнул Малфой, не отрывая взгляда от Диггори. Он был ниже, и Седрик знал это: он усмехался, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Тебе-то, грязнокровка, это должно быть понятно.</p><p>— Не смей ее так называть, Малфой! — Рон рванулся вперед. Гермиона повисла на его локте, не давая приблизиться к Драко и нарваться на хмурого и уже разминающего кулаки Крэбба. Гарри почувствовал, как его ткнули в бок: обернувшись, он поймал сердитый взгляд Джинни. Она посмотрела на него, потом на Гермиону, а потом на Малфоя, который что-то шептал Диггори в лицо. Он говорил так тихо, что Гарри едва мог расслышать обрывки слов, из которых не складывалось связных предложений, но с каждой секундой лицо Седрика мрачнело все больше.</p><p>А потом Диггори, бросив свою сумку на пол, ударил Драко в лицо. Гарри не успел даже дернуться вперед, когда Малфой, вскрикнув и прижав руку к носу, повалился прямо на Гойла. Он тут же задергал плечами, отпихивая от себя огромные ручищи Гойла, и бешено уставился на Седрика. Остальные слизеринцы начали наперебой  шипеть что-то, и гриффиндорцы отвечали им не менее яростными ругательствами. Панси громко причитала, осыпая Седрика проклятиями и безуспешно пытаясь ухватить Драко за локоть.</p><p>— Сука, — просипел Малфой, отнимая руку от лица и глядя на алую кровь, пачкающую его руки. Она стекала по его губам и подбородку и готовилась вот-вот запачкать мантию. — Ты мне нос сломал!</p><p>Крэбб и Гойл двинулись вперед, но Драко остановил их взмахом своей окровавленной руки. Его телохранители растерянно затоптались на месте: они не знали, что им делать, ведь по всем канонам они должны уже были избивать обидчика. Малфой достал из кармана палочку и медленно направил ее прямо Седрику в лицо. Его глаза казались совсем белыми, будто весь цвет из них исчез.</p><p>— Хочешь шрам, Диггори? — сказал Драко на удивление ясно и четко.</p><p>— Такой же, как твой? — Седрик прищурился. — Прячешь его, как девчонка.</p><p>— Хватит! — рявкнул Гарри неожиданно для самого себя. Все остальные посмотрели на него, но Малфой и Диггори даже не дрогнули. Ему ничего не оставалось, как вмешаться. — <i>Экспеллиармус!</i></p><p>Палочка Малфоя вылетела у него из руки, и Гарри легко поймал ее в воздухе. Это напомнило ему о совсем другом событии, но он быстро отмел это воспоминание. Драко и Седрик наконец оторвались от разглядывания друг друга и повернулись к нему. Несколько секунд они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, и им казалось, будто вокруг царит тишина. Потом Гарри повернулся к остальным.</p><p>— Мы не собираемся драться, понятно? — бросил он толпе. Он был раздражен и зол, и эти чувства разъедали его изнутри. — И если вы все-таки горите желанием присоединиться к Волдеморту, может, вам следует попросить Дамблдора выпустить вас из Хогвартса?</p><p>— А может, нам нужно убить тебя прямо сейчас, — сказал один из старшекурсников. Гарри посмотрел на него и тут же узнал: это был его старый знакомый Алан. За эти годы он, видимо, стал ненавидеть Гарри еще сильнее, хотя едва ли очагом его злобы стало злополучное пребывание Гарри в гостиной Слизерина на втором курсе. Девушка, стоявшая рядом с ним, шикнула на него; его товарищи переглянулись с весьма неуверенным видом. Видимо, они сами не думали, что все зайдет так далеко.</p><p>— Попробуй, — Гарри смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Алан Горец не пошевелился, и это было всеми воспринято как конец стычки. Малфой выглядел очень недовольным, а у Крэбба с Гойлом вздулись мышцы на руках — они, вероятно, считали свой долг телохранителей невыполненным, раз уж Драко был ранен. Но Малфой больше не ругался и не угрожал пуффендуйцу: он, прямой и застывший, стоял, а кровь из разбитого носа заливала его рот и подбородок и капала на рубашку. Он ничего не говорил и, когда Гарри кинул ему палочку, поймал ее резким движением. </p><p>— Пошли, — Гермиона взяла Гарри за рукав. — Пошли, давай.</p><p>Слизеринцы больше не двигались, а гриффиндорцы ничего не говорили. Они прошли мимо, напряженно косясь друг на друга. Гарри чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Он так и не поговорил с Малфоем, и теперь он точно знал, что разговор будет тяжелым и неприятным — признаться, ему уже надоели такие моменты. Вражда Седрика и Драко как кость сидела у него в горле, и как бы он ни пытался, он не мог от нее избавиться. Это давление смешивалось с тем ужасом, который нагонял на него Волдеморт каждую ночь, с тем напряжением и выматывающим ожиданием, и эта ужасная смесь была поистине мучительной. Может, Малфой увидел что-то в его лице, когда он проходил мимо, но на мгновение его взгляд изменился, наполнился яростью и болью. Драко выдохнул сквозь зубы, Панси что-то начала жарко шептать ему на ухо, а Забини, за все это время не проронивший ни слова, отчего-то вздрогнул и попытался взять его за руку.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел вниз. Он ничего не успел сделать.</p><p>Когда он кинулся вперед, Гермиона повисла на его локте. Гарри вырвался, но этой заминки Драко хватило, чтобы ударить Седрика своим позеленевшим кулаком в живот. Тот согнулся пополам от боли и сдавленно вскрикнул, близнецы тут же оказались рядом с ним с палочками наизготовку — им противостояли разом нашедшие свое место в потасовке Крэбб и Гойл. Забини был единственным, кто пытался удержать Малфоя на месте, пока к нему не присоединился Гарри; его тут же отпихнула в сторону Панси. Потасовка, мгновение назад почти сошедшая на нет, разгорелась снова, и на этот раз заклинания таки затрещали в воздухе.</p><p>Гарри не видел никого вокруг. Он оттолкнул Панси и попытался встать между Драко и Седриком вместе с Забини, неожиданно показавшим себя хорошей поддержкой, но на этот раз его сбил уже сам Диггори. Он кинулся на Малфоя, и они вдвоем повалились на пол, молотя друг друга кулаками и отчаянно пытаясь попасть побольнее: Диггори был больше и сильнее, но броня давала Драко преимущество. Он обхватил Седрика ногами, пытаясь сбросить его с себя: кровь из его носа стекала по его щекам и пачкала волосы, он хрипел и рычал, но глаза его сверкали ярко и беспощадно. Гарри не знал, как к ним подступиться, он не мог даже приблизиться: к нему все время кто-то приставал, близнецы и Крэбб с Гойлом ужасно мешали пробиться вперед, и Алан мелькал совсем рядом. Гарри попытался зацепить его Подножным Заклятием, но не был уверен, что попал в цель.</p><p>Драко смог ударить Седрика в лицо лбом, и тот свалился с него, застонав. Они поменялись местами, и теперь Диггори отчаянно пытался сбросить оседлавшего его Малфоя. Они дрались яростней всех, и это вовсе не было магической дракой: так же дрались Дадли и его дружки в подворотнях. Гарри просто не мог на это смотреть. Он отпихнул от себя слизеринца, пытающегося наслать на него проклятие, проскочил под рукой Гойла и налетел на Драко со спины. Под пальцами у него заскользила мокрая от пота шелковая рубашка: Малфой был напряжен, он весь словно окаменел, и его руки действовали, будто заведенные. Его бедра дрожали, но он так крепко вцепился в Диггори, будто поставил себе цель выбить из него всю душу.</p><p>— Хватит! — зашипел Гарри Драко на ухо, пытаясь стащить его в сторону. Тот уперся, но на мгновение его внимание отвлеклось, и Седрик ударил Драко в лицо снова. Драко слепо взмахнул руками, а потом с силой заехал Гарри в челюсть локтем, отбрасывая его от себя. В голове у юноши зазвенело, холодная, будто сотканная изо льда боль прострелила его мышцы. Он вскрикнул. Драко обернулся на возглас, и Гарри увидел его перекошенное от ярости, неузнаваемое лицо. Седрик сбил его чары, и теперь щеку Малфоя перечерчивал черный кривой шрам: за эти годы он будто бы стал глубже, взбухшие сосуды ползли во все стороны и выглядели ужасно. Глаза Драко горели от гнева, капилляры лопнули, и белок залило кровью — это было даже страшней абсолютно красных носа, губ и подбородка. Гарри, глядя на него, забыл даже про свою боль и гул в голове, хотя это оцепенение длилось совсем недолго: громкий голос разнесся по коридору, и вместе с ним вернулся огонь в вывихнутой челюсти и шок.</p><p>— Прекратить!</p><p>Снейп приближался к ним, и полы его мантии взлетали за спиной, будто крылья. Вместе с ним бежала профессор МакГонагалл, а за их спинами, в отдалении, волочился Крайфер. Гарри сразу догадался о смысле его присутствия: пол незаметно от дерущихся покрылся раздавленной слизью, из которой лепились улитки, и теперь все они оказались приклеенными к полу. Гарри наконец оглядел поле боя: все было не так плохо, как он думал, и многие отделались лишь синяками, ссадинами и неприятными последствиями заклинаний. Драко и Седрик оказались единственными, кто серьезно пострадал — не считая вывихнутой и почти онемевшей челюсти Гарри. Малфой сидел на Седрике, а тот лежал, раскинув руки в стороны, — они больше не пытались драться и просто тяжело дышали, глядя друг на друга. Седрик был избит не меньше, чем Драко, и с каждым хриплым вдохом в уголках его губ пузырилась красная слюна.</p><p>— Это!.. Это просто немыслимо! — профессор МакГонагалл, остановившаяся рядом с притихшей толпой, была вне себя от гнева. «Немыслимо» было явно не тем словом, которое она хотела произнести, но едва ли она могла подобрать какое-то другое. Ее глаза сверкали, и Гарри никогда еще не видел ее такой взбешенной. — Все студенты Гриффиндора <i>немедленно</i> отправятся в мой кабинет. Все слизеринцы — в кабинет профессора Снейпа. С каждого, кто участвовал в этой драке, я снимаю по пятьдесят баллов!</p><p>Кто-то невольно и рассерженно пискнул, но взгляды профессоров не предполагали помилования. Снейп ничего не говорил, но его черные глаза были полны такого горячего, ненавидящего огня, что Гарри боялся бросить даже короткий взор в его сторону.</p><p>— Профессор МакГонагалл... — начала Гермиона, но МакГонагалл тут же прервала ее:</p><p>— Меньше всего я ожидала подобного от вас, мисс Грейнджер! Я разочарована в вас всех, — она окинула притихшую толпу взглядом. — Даже первокурсники лучше держат себя в руках.</p><p>— Вы трое, — Снейп посмотрел на Драко, Седрика и Гарри. Голос его был настолько холодным, что казалось, будто он готов приговорить их к смерти, — отправитесь в лазарет, а потом к директору. Быстро!</p><p>Крайфер, остановившийся в стороне и опершийся о свою трость, взмахнул рукой, и магия пропала, превратив слизь в обычную грязь. Он равнодушно наблюдал, как виновники драки с трудом поднимаются на ноги. Проходя мимо профессора МакГонагалл, Гарри поднял глаза и поймал ее осуждающий взгляд; даже если бы он захотел оправдаться, ему нечего было бы сказать. Было ли ему стыдно? Едва ли. В его крови все еще кипел адреналин. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своих друзей: они удивленно и сочувствующе смотрели ему вслед. </p><p>Крайфер, хромая, шел впереди, а Гарри — прямо следом за ним. Он прижимал руку к своей челюсти, чувствуя, что не может сжать зубы: от любой, даже малейшей попытки боль сковывала его мышцы. Он мог просто смотреть вперед, отмечая, как тяжело идет смотритель: Крайфер больше не казался ему чудаковатым, кажется, он был по-настоящему сумасшедшим. Из его фигуры пропала вся легкость, он шаркал ногами и мрачно смотрел перед собой — иногда лицо его начинало двигаться, и будто новые чувства и эмоции пытались завладеть им. Однако все это походило на бред. Гарри знал, что этот человек солгал ему, что, вероятно, Дамблдор солгал ему тоже (в этом не было ничего удивительного), однако удобного момента для того, чтобы во всем разобраться, никак не попадалось. Вот сейчас — и то он был лишен способности говорить.</p><p>В лазарете Седрик сел рядом с Гарри. Он ничего не говорил, и на его кровоточащем, избитом лице ярко выделялись глаза: они более не казались теплыми и светящимися, в них была сталь и злость — то, чего Гарри никогда не видел. Малфой сидел напротив, и он смотрел на Гарри с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Расстояние между их кроватями было совсем небольшим, но в эту секунду оно казалось растянувшимся на километры. Сегодня злость, обида, боль и ревность наконец-то обрели плоть и начали истекать кровью, и все вокруг будто бы раскалилось. Гарри ненавидел это чувство.</p><p>— Как вам не стыдно, молодые люди, — мадам Помфри, сердитая и готовая читать нотации, отодвинула ширму. Она не ощущала того, что копилось в воздухе, не понимала, что происходит между ними. Количество зелий на подносе, который она левитировала перед собой, пугало, но все эти горькие настойки более не казались такими уж ужасными. — Надо было думать головой, прежде чем ввязываться в драку. Взрослые ребята, а ведете себя как дети! Особенно вы, мистер Диггори — вы же старше!</p><p>— Да мне похер, — Седрик сплюнул, и Гарри на мгновение показалось, что он выплюнул зуб.</p><p>— Мистер Диггори! — Помфри так и замерла с поднятой палочкой. Ее глаза округлились. — Следите за языком!</p><p>Седрик ничего больше не сказал. Он просто сидел и смотрел на Драко, а тот отвечал ему. Казалось, что они ведут безмолвный диалог и продолжают свою драку. Лицо Малфоя было все залито кровью, даже его волосы местами испачкались, а на его распухший нос и черный, будто бы раскрывшийся шрам страшно было смотреть. Лицо Седрика пострадало не меньше, и ко всему прочему он едва мог шевелить отбитыми руками.</p><p>Мадам Помфри продолжала причитать, не прекращая своей целительской деятельности. Первым делом она занялась челюстью Гарри: взмаха палочкой и спутанного заклинания хватило, чтобы суставы сдвинулись и кость встала на место. Гарри застонал от пронзившей его боли и облегчения разом.</p><p>— Нормально, — сказал он, подвигав челюстью. Драко хрипло вздохнул. Его взгляд, направленный на Гарри, наконец-то изменился, и выражение его лица отразило странную смесь из сожаления и упрямой обиды.</p><p>Помфри выдала ему парочку зелий и сказала принять их прямо сейчас. Он послушался, и почти все болезненные симптомы исчезли. Гарри чувствовал себя здоровым, если не считать усталость и боль в шраме, усилившуюся из-за ударов — боль, которую не могли до конца прогнать никакие зелья. Он продолжил сидеть, беспомощно глядя на то, как Помфри убирает кровь с лица Драко, обнажая красные гематомы. Некоторые из них уже начали темнеть.</p><p>— Вас приказано отправить к директору, мистер Поттер. Так что идите прямо сейчас, нечего сидеть тут, — мадам Помфри не собиралась терпеть его присутствие. Гарри поднялся. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как, потоптавшись на одном месте пару секунд, отправиться к дверям. Помфри провожала его взглядом, будто проверяя, не спрячется ли он где-нибудь за кроватью, чтобы не уходить. Драко смотрел на него, и выражение его лица невозможно было понять — Седрик же не смотрел вовсе.</p><p> </p><p>У Дамблдора Гарри ждало вовсе не то, что он ожидал. </p><p>Директор совсем не сердился на него за то, что Гарри ввязался в драку, по большому счету, ему не было до этого дела. Он лишь намекнул, что нужно быть осторожней, проявляя столь пылкие чувства по отношению к Драко — кто-нибудь мог догадаться. Гарри покорно кивал, ничуть не стыдясь. Но он весь подобрался, когда Дамблдор положил на стол Пророк и плотный конверт из желтоватой бумаги.</p><p>— Я даже рад, что ты зашел так скоро, — сказал он, разом посерьезнев. — Я хотел показать тебе кое-что, — он пододвинул к нему конверт. — Тебе стоит заранее знать о возможных угрозах, чтобы в будущем это не было для тебя ударом.</p><p>Гарри, непонимающе посмотрев на профессора, осторожно потянулся к конверту и высыпал его содержимое на стол. Перед ним рассыпался ворох маггловских, недвижимых фотографий, отпечатанных на плотной бумаге. На всех них был запечатлен Волдеморт под руку с красивой темноволосой женщиной. Гарри немного растерянно рассматривал снимки: Том и его спутница выглядели скучающими, они не улыбались, но вокруг них все время толпились люди. Это был какой-то прием, женщины были в платьях в пол и с высокими прическами, а мужчины — в смокингах. Полностью черный костюм удивительно шел бледному Тому Реддлу.</p><p>— Это Беллатриса? —  Гарри ткнул ногтем в неподвижную фигуру женщины. У нее было другое лицо, прямые волосы, но в ней чувствовалось что-то... знакомое. В ее осанке, в ее взгляде, в полных губах: окажись Гарри рядом с ней, он бы, наверное, почуял дух Блэков. Дамблдор кивнул, и юноша переместил палец на яркое пятно на одном из снимков. Это был сине-желто-красный флаг. — Что это за страна?</p><p>— Румыния, — Дамблдор сказал всего одно слово, а Гарри все стало ясно. Его руки задрожали, а пальцы судорожно сжались на фотокарточке.</p><p>— Чарли в порядке?</p><p>— Он ответил мне пару дней назад, и сейчас мы можем поддерживать связь с помощью заколдованных пергаментов. Чарли в безопасном месте, но Румыния слишком далеко, чтобы я мог защитить его — да и он сам не хочет этой защиты. Он очень смелый и сильный мужчина, но Волдеморт сильнее его. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?</p><p>— Вы хотите сказать, что Чарли переоценивает свои силы?</p><p>— Многим людям свойственна эта черта. Я лишь хочу сказать, что Чарли в большой опасности из-за той деятельности, что он ведет, и из-за своего нежелания оставаться в безопасном месте здесь. Едва ли он сможет покинуть страну в ближайшее время. Вы не были с ним очень близки, но все же он один из Уизли, и поэтому я рассказываю это тебе.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на покрытые морщинами руки Дамблдора и думал. Ему было страшно, и это липкое, ужасное чувство ползло по его спине. Он понятия не имел, что делал Чарли в Румынии помимо работы с драконами, он не мог представить, куда все это заведет. Его надежда, что вся его семья вдруг окажется спрятанной под куполом защиты, рушилась, и теперь он видел, насколько зыбкой она была. Они с Чарли не были лучшими друзьями, но тот был хорошим человеком, забавно шутил и рассказывал про драконов так, что Гарри тут же хотелось следовать за ним и его делом. Он не должен был погибнуть.</p><p>— Отправьте туда кого-нибудь, — голос Гарри дрожал. — Помогите ему!</p><p>— Я уже связался со своими знакомыми. Именно они поставили мне эти фотографии, и от них же я узнал, что в Румынию вместе с Волдемортом прибыло много незнакомых волшебников. Наши друзья из Европы и США опознали некоторых из них, как весьма радикально настроенных личностей.</p><p>— Его новые Пожиратели Смерти?</p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Значит, мы снова можем только ждать, — Гарри опустил лицо. Ему казалось, что вокруг него воцарилась пронзительная тишина. Он ненавидел ожидание, ненавидел бездействие и беспомощность. Это разъедало его изнутри. — Рон беспокоится за Чарли. Тот не отвечает на письма. Если с ним что-то случится, для Уизли это будет ударом...</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы это было ударом для тебя, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. Гарри сжал губы, не давая эмоциям вырваться наружу. — Ты должен смириться с тем, что не всех ты можешь защитить. Не всегда люди действуют так, как лучше для их спасения — иногда они хотят спасти тебя. Понимаешь?</p><p>Гарри кивнул. В горле у него встал ком.</p><p>— Нужно научиться принимать их выбор, как бы тяжело это ни было.</p><p>Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, а потом Дамблдор предложил Гарри чай. Тот еще никогда не был так рад этому предложению, и хотя теплая ароматная жидкость едва ли могла улучшить его состояние, ему казалось, что в этом oн может найти успокоение. Он смотрел на Пророк, и то, что было написано в нем, казалось ему ерундой, чем-то совершенно неважным. Все эти статьи, кружения вокруг да около, маски и притворство становились зыбкими, когда речь заходила о смерти.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Гарри спустился по винтовой лестнице и вышел в коридор, он сразу же столкнулся с Седриком и Малфоем. Они стояли около стены, глядя в разные стороны, и молчали: это было обусловлено не столько их нежеланием продолжать ссору, сколько присутствием профессора Снейпа, черной фигурой застывшего между ними. Даже ровный темп его дыхания был угрожающим, и один только его взгляд заставил Гарри остановиться и выпрямиться.</p><p>Седрик и Драко выглядели просто ужасно. Помфри подлечила их увечья, но следы все равно остались: их губы были разбиты и опухли, лица покрывали синяки, левый глаз Седрика заплыл, а нос Малфоя казался красным и будто бы немного неровным. Шрам Драко не был скрыт чарами и казался ужасной черной раной, ползущей от уголка его рта к уху.</p><p>— Идите на уроки, Поттер, — Снейп взглянул на него разъяренным, лишенным какого-либо снисхождения взглядом. Гарри стушевался, но все равно расправил плечи. Он посмотрел на Драко, и ему захотелось прикоснуться к его синякам. Они уже несколько дней находились далеко друг от друга, и ему казалось, что у них не все в порядке. Малфой смотрел на него, чуть опустив подбородок, и то, что Гарри отвечал на его взгляд, делало все лучше. </p><p>— Я потерял свою сумку, сэр.</p><p>— Полагаю, вы найдете ее у мистера Уизли, — процедил Снейп. Он обошел его и приблизился к окаменевшим горгульям. — Малфой, Диггори, в кабинет. И чтобы когда я выйду, вас тут не было, Поттер.</p><p>Разумеется, Гарри никуда не ушел. Он спрятался за статуей, стоящей неподалеку, и там, прижавшись к холодной стене, принялся ждать. У него с собой была только палочка, поэтому он никак не мог развеять свою скуку: время, которое Седрик и Драко провели у директора, он потратил на размышления. Разговор с Дамблдором сделал все только хуже, и теперь его мысли целиком и полностью захватил Волдеморт и его планы. Теперь Гарри понимал, почему Том так долго не появлялся в его снах: тот просто был занят делами более важными, чем страдания мальчишки, не представляющего для него угрозу. Он играл с ним и готовился полностью уничтожить: всадить иглу точно ему в сердце, при этом даже не увидев его лично. Он смотрел шире, и только Дамблдор мог с ним тягаться — Гарри же мог только ждать, когда ему выпадет возможность принести пользу общему делу. Он ни на дюйм не продвинулся в поиске крестража и смутно догадывался, что ему и вовсе не удастся это сделать.<br/>Дамблдор сказал, что Люпин напишет еще одну статью. Они могут сражаться и на этом поле, на всех полях, которые Волдеморт попытается захватить. Суд может решить проблему с Малфоем-старшим, но что тогда предпримет Волдеморт — неизвестно. Никто не поверит, что юноша из газет является Темным Лордом, но в то же время никто не даст ему возможности распоряжаться там от своего лица. Гарри знал, что скоро все это развернется, как разворачивается бутон, и он, пожалуй, даже ждал этой секунды.</p><p>Малфой и Седрик пробыли у Дамблдора недолго. Вскоре они вместе со Снейпом вышли в коридор, такие же мрачные и молчаливые, как и до этого. Единственным, что изменилось, было выражение их лиц — оно казалось немного пристыженным. Диггори бросил на Малфоя взгляд, который можно было расценить как задумчивый, если бы не его крепко сжатые, подрагивающие кулаки. Гарри очень хотел узнать, что же Драко ему сказал.</p><p>Изначально он планировал подождать, пока Снейп уйдет, а потом догнать Драко, но только сейчас он понял, что профессор, вероятно, не спустит с крестника глаз. Оставалось только раскрыть себя и выйти: так Гарри и сделал. В конце концов, гнева Снейпа он не боялся уже очень давно — если честно, он не мог вспомнить мгновения, когда все изменилось. Впрочем, он помнил иное мгновение, которое многое изменило между ними. И множество — точно таких же.</p><p>Гарри вышел из-за статуи, глубоко спрятав руки в карманы, и исподлобья уставился на Снейпа. Он преграждал им дорогу, и не заметить его было бы сложно.</p><p>— Почему вы все еще здесь, Поттер? — Снейп остановился, и его рука тяжело легла на плечо Драко. Малфой тут же раздражено глянул на своего профессора.</p><p>— Я, — забыл куда шел? — решил подождать.</p><p>— Никто не отменял уроки, Поттер, — Снейп прищурился, и его пальцы впились в плечо Драко сильнее. Он, по крайней мере, не грозился лишить Гарри баллов, потому что знал, насколько бесполезной была эта угроза.</p><p>— У нас с Драко один урок сейчас.</p><p>Седрик и Снейп поморщились в совершенно одинаковой манере, и Драко был единственным, кто ухмыльнулся. Он одернул свою рубашку: следов крови на ней больше не было, но и чистой она не выглядела. Казалось, будто кровь оставила на ней незаметные, но присутствующие разводы. </p><p>— Вы должны быть на втором уроке, — Снейп отпустил Драко. — Иначе наша следующая беседа будет для вас очень неприятной.</p><p>Гарри не сомневался в том, что она и так будет неприятной, поэтому эта угроза его особенно не испугала. Он чувствовал, что Снейп уступает, и это было странно, но зато позволяло ему остаться с Драко. Он не хотел думать о причинах поступков своего профессора, у них было слишком много других забот, чтобы разбираться еще и с этим. Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, окинув его взором, в котором смешивались презрение и что-то, почти похожее на ехидное любопытство, а потом перевел взгляд на Драко.</p><p>— Если вы начнете драку снова, — медленно, тщательно выговаривая каждую букву, сказал он, — я сделаю так, что ни вы, мистер Диггори, ни вы, мистер Малфой, более не приблизитесь к Поттеру. Свои, — он поморщился, словно от отвращения, — романтические разборки оставьте на другие времена. Сейчас у меня нет времени для того, чтобы караулить вас, и это последний ваш шанс проявить сознательность. Вам все ясно?</p><p>Малфой и Диггори кивнули, не глядя друг на друга. Гарри наблюдал за разворачивающейся картиной, и ему хотелось невесело рассмеяться: он сам прекрасно помнил, как Снейп несколько раз начинал драку с Сириусом после парочки неаккуратно брошенных слов. Но сейчас зельевар выглядел серьезно, и Гарри поспешил принять пристыженный вид, радуясь, что хоть раз в этот проклятый день ему повезло. Он смотрел в спину Снейпу, когда тот, еще раз подозрительно их оглядев, двинулся к лестницам, и думал, почему тот вообще позволил им остаться тут втроем. Он чувствовал, что профессор предпочел бы не уходить, но все же... Он забыл об этом в тот же момент, когда Снейп скрылся за углом, а в воздухе повисла тишина.</p><p>Седрик остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри все еще смотрел вслед профессору, и ему не хотелось поворачиваться: он чувствовал тягучее напряжение, копившееся за его спиной. На мгновение он решил, что Снейп оставил его тут специально, чтобы позлорадствовать над тем, как Гарри разбирается со своей ужасной личной жизнью.</p><p>— Вы же не собираетесь больше драться, так? — спросил он наконец, поворачиваясь к Седрику и Драко. Те разом фыркнули.</p><p>— Спроси у своего <i>друга</i>, — сладко произнес Драко. — Это же он на меня набросился.</p><p>— Закрой свой грязный рот, — Седрик резко повернулся к нему. Горгулья, сидящая у кабинета Дамблдора, зарычала, и юноши разом посмотрели на нее со страхом и удивлением. Видимо, беседа, проходившая в кабинете Дамблдора, должна была помирить их, но не достигла нужного результата. </p><p>— А ты держи себя в руках, — угроза Снейпа все еще висела в воздухе.</p><p>— Дрянь, — Седрик сделал к нему шаг, и Гарри сам не понял, как оказался между ними. Теперь рядом никого не было, и он мог беспрепятственно говорить все, что ему вздумается.</p><p>— Хватит! — он уперся руками им в плечи, не давая сдвинуться и начать все сначала. — Успокойтесь уже.</p><p>— Я ничего не делаю, — вопреки своим словам, Драко давил на его руки своим весом. — Это Диггори сходит с ума.</p><p>— Хватит! — Гарри оттолкнул их друг от друга. — Вы ведете себя как два идиота! Снейп сейчас вернется, если вы продолжите орать друг на друга.</p><p>Седрик сделал шаг назад. Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза, и какое-то время они просто разглядывали друг друга, пытаясь понять. Нижняя губа Седрика, покрасневшая и припухшая, чуть дрогнула и поджалась. </p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>— Потом поговорим, — сказал Гарри. Голос его звучал жестко и уверенно, и Гарри почти физически ощутил, как между ним и Диггори возникла стена отчуждения. Он оставался с Драко и всем телом чувствовал, что тот рядом с ним: они словно стояли по одну сторону прозрачного стекла, а Седрик был по другую. Это повисло в воздухе. Диггори рвано, беспомощно вздохнул, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился прочь, в ту же сторону, куда ушел Снейп. На мгновение он даже напомнил профессора. Его шаги звучали гулко, и он ни разу не обернулся.</p><p>Гарри и Драко остались одни в коридоре. Воцарившаяся тишина не перестала быть менее напряженной, наоборот, воздух словно раскалился.</p><p>— Нам стоит уйти, — сказал Гарри, кивнув на горгулий. — В другое место.</p><p>Малфой качнул головой и опустил лицо. Вместе с Седриком исчезло и ощущение объединения, становления по одну сторону завесы, и к ним вернулось все то, что накопилось за эти тяжелые дни. Они медленно двинулись прочь, и Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что он не знает, что сказать. Слова застревали у него в горле, и ему казалось, что произнеси он хоть что-нибудь, как Малфой тут же разлетится на тысячу осколков и вновь окажется далеко-далеко. Они дошли до лестниц в другом конце коридора и остановились в нише около окна; Гарри наконец решился начать разговор.</p><p>— Мы определенно должны это обсудить.</p><p>— Определенно, — хмыкнул Малфой. Он прислонился к стене и почти бессознательным жестом коснулся своей щеки. Его шрам, не скрытый магией, привлекал внимание, и Гарри, глядя на него, невольно вспоминал события второго курса. Тогда, в Тайной Комнате, он впервые увидел этот шрам воочию, увидел, как черная кривая полоса захватывает белую кожу. Его собственный шрам на щеке отозвался едва заметной болью, которая, впрочем, была совсем слабой по сравнению с болью в шраме на лбу.</p><p>— Что там произошло?</p><p>— Ты был прямо там, — Малфой смотрел на Гарри исподлобья, будто ожидая, что тот в любой момент скажет что-нибудь резкое, и заранее готовясь давать отпор. За окном завывал холодный ветер, серые облака висели низко-низко, а Запретный Лес казался черной полосой, проведенной кистью по белому листу. </p><p>— Что вы сказали друг другу?</p><p>— Какая разница, — Малфой отвернулся к окну, и взгляд его заледенел. — Это касается только Диггори и меня — и более никого.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. Я уже делал это перед Дамблдором, и мне хватило.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. В груди тонко кольнуло неуютное чувство, которое он постарался подавить: в конце концов, у Драко было слишком тревожное утро, чтобы его настроение не испортилось. Он не хотел еще больше расстраивать его.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Ничего, — Драко вновь посмотрел на него. Гарри почти физически ощущал, насколько холоден и пристален его взгляд. Воздух между ними был плотным, и казалось, будто невидимая стена с каждой секундой вздымается все выше и выше в этом пространстве. Слишком много недомолвок, секретов, проблем и тревог ложились в ее основание, и Гарри не знал, как можно ее разрушить — он чувствовал себя беспомощным.</p><p>— Ты злишься на меня? — он сделал маленький шаг вперед, но Драко даже не шелохнулся. Его тело казалось высеченным из мрамора. Помятая после драки рубашка была расстегнута на две пуговицы, и в вырезе была видна его напряженная шея.</p><p>— Вовсе нет.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты так на меня смотришь?</p><p>— Давно не видел тебя так близко, — Драко усмехнулся уголком рта. Гарри сделал еще один шаг вперед, но замер, когда Малфой вжался в стену. </p><p>— Драко...</p><p>— Мы уже говорили об этом, и нет смысла вновь повторять. Все равно ничего не изменится, — Малфой сложил руки на груди и отвернулся. Уголки его губ опустились, а губы чуть сжались, будто он пытался удержать во рту другие слова, более обидные и язвительные.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Ничего, — Драко сжал руки в кулаки. — Мне надоело это обсуждать. И вообще все это — надоело.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Ему стало больно и страшно, и сила этого чувства показалась ему сокрушительной. Малфой мог сделать его несчастным парой слов, мог лишить его силы, и порой он был достаточно обижен и жесток, чтобы это сделать. Сейчас было совсем не время вступать в такие драмы и переживать какие-либо ссоры, стоило думать о вещах более масштабных и разрушительных, и когда они стояли с Малфоем в этой нише, Волдеморт все равно существовал.</p><p>— Я не понимаю.</p><p>Драко вдруг разозлился. Это отразилось в его глазах, в его движениях: он резко дернул головой и посмотрел на Гарри так, будто жаждал прожечь дыру в его лице. Его ноздри раздулись, а напряженные руки упали вдоль тела. Он сделал шаг вперед, и Гарри, будто бы оттолкнутый его силой, отшатнулся.</p><p>— Ты говоришь, что мы вместе и что Диггори — твой друг, но ходишь с ним под руку по всему Хогвартсу, и все считают вас парочкой, — он сделал еще один шаг и обвинительно ткнул в грудь Гарри пальцем, вынуждая того прижаться к противоположной стене. Камень был холодным и шершавым. Малфой взмахнул рукой, не давая гриффиндорцу открыть рот и начать спорить. Его брови сошлись на переносице, а в лице, помимо злобы, появилось что-то жалостливое. Он продолжил, и голос его был твердым: — И он сам так думает. А ты отшил меня, чтобы посидеть с ним в Выручай-Комнате. </p><p>— Его родители умерли! — Гарри мог бы вытерпеть любые обвинения в свой адрес, но он не мог позволить Драко трепать эту рану. Ни он сам, ни Седрик этого не заслуживали. — Ему приказали выбирать: я или его родители, и у него даже не было шанса сделать этот выбор! Его жизнь разрушена из-за меня, а ты обижаешься, что я не посидел с тобой вечером!</p><p>— Да, точно, — Драко смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и что-то в его взгляде было иным. — Седрик Диггори разрушил свою жизнь из-за тебя. Как я мог забыть. Пойди и пожалей его. Или отсоси, как хочешь, — он с шумом втянул в себя воздух. — Ты ведешь себя как девчонка. Диггори ведет себя, как мудак. Панси — как сука, а все остальные — безмозглые идиоты. Меня все это достало. Оставьте меня в покое!</p><p>Он шагнул прочь из ниши, развернулся и попытался уйти. Гарри, пораженный и застывший, секунду просто смотрел на его затылок и спину, и все в его груди болело, но потом его тело будто бы само собой дернулось вперед. Он схватил Драко за руку, пытаясь остановить, но тот стряхнул его, вырывая свою подрагивающую ладонь. Гарри упорствовал: он развернул Малфоя к себе за плечо и попытался удержать его руки, но тот отчаянно сопротивлялся. </p><p>— Отпусти! — Малфой пытался вырваться, но Гарри крепко цеплялся за него. Может, он был ниже, но уж точно не слабее. К тому же на его стороне было горячее желание привести друга в чувство: обида, что колола его мгновение назад, прошла, когда он понял, насколько болезненными для самого Драко были эти слова. Тот был уставшим, разбитым, под его глазами залегли тени, а скулы стали острее — странно, что Гарри не заметил этого ранее. Малфой был истощен. Его худые запястья дрожали в пальцах Гарри, но с каждой секундой молчаливая борьба утихала. Они оба тяжело пыхтели и с яростью смотрели друг на друга, но потом Драко будто бы обмяк. Его руки безвольно повисли, и он опустил голову. Его лоб и шея были влажными от пота.</p><p>— Драко? — Гарри перестал цепляться за него так сильно. Он чуть наклонился, заглядывая Драко в лицо, но тот стоял, закрыв глаза и сжав губы в тонкую линию. — Все хорошо.</p><p>— Прости, — Малфой выглядел пристыженным. По его щекам, шее и ушам полз румянец. Его губы начинали дрожать. — Я так не думаю.</p><p>Гарри отпустил его руки и коснулся плеч. Он чувствовал его горячую кожу даже сквозь ткань. Он хотел обнять его, но отчего-то не мог сдвинуться с места и просто смотрел: слова не шли на язык, и все утешения казались плоскими и глупыми, неспособными достучаться до сердца Малфоя.</p><p>— Ты мой друг, Драко, — наконец сказал Гарри. — И ты не перестанешь им быть.</p><p>Малфой поднял лицо. Он посмотрел на Гарри — глаза его казались прозрачными и блестящими, в них был стыд и усталость и ничего больше. Он больше не злился и едва ли он обижался — он выплеснул свою горечь, и она оставила одну пустоту. Так бывает всегда. </p><p>— Я тебе верю, — сказал он тихо, а потом просто уткнулся лбом в плечо Гарри. Его мягкие волосы коснулись щеки гриффиндорца, и тот замер, захваченный и поглощенный этим чувством. Гарри чувствовал тепло его тела и запах его шампуня — еще мгновение назад он был в смятении, но сейчас внутри него все успокоилось. Он просто хотел, чтобы этот миг длился вечно. Драко прошептал: — И о Диггори, и об остальном. Я тебе верю.</p><p>— Тогда что не так?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Малфой отстранился. Он выглядел глубоко опечаленным. — Просто полно всякого дерьма происходит. Я устал думать об этом.</p><p>Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Он полюбил, когда Драко ругается, еще на втором курсе: это делало Малфоя реальней. И то, что он говорил об этом, улучшало ситуацию — ему не стоило прятать все это в себе. Гарри прекрасно знал, как это может разрушать.</p><p>— Суд?</p><p>По тому, как быстро взгляд Малфоя дернулся в сторону, Гарри понял, что попал в точку. В окно ударил порыв сильного ветра, стекло зазвенело, и юноши разом вздрогнули. Они посмотрели на пустой коридор, лишенный даже портретов, и прислушались к тишине: Хогвартс казался замершим и умиротворенным, но в то же время едва слышное жужжание и шорохи наполняли его от подземелий до чердаков. Даже движение призрака казалось осязаемым.</p><p>— Они все время об этом говорят, — шепотом поделился Малфой, будто кто-то мог их подслушать. Гарри стоял к нему очень близко, он ощущал его дыхание и видел все эмоции, отражающиеся на его лице. Отчего-то ему казалось, что он его сломил, хотя это было совсем не так. — Только об этом. Они ждут, что я расскажу им что-то новое, но меня тошнит от малейшего упоминания этого суда, моего отца и Темного Лорда. </p><p>— Не думаю, что сейчас тебе удастся об этом забыть.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Драко опустил лицо и уставился на их ботинки. — Га...</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул всем телом. Малфой, будто сам удивившись тому, что он чуть не сказал, округлил глаза и замолк. Он хотел, верно, отшатнуться, его плечи качнулись, но движение получилось обрубленным и неловким, поэтому он просто замер. Его сердце быстро билось, и Гарри ощущал эту дрожь своими ладонями. Странное, почти интимное смущение захватило его: он хотел слышать, как Драко зовет его по имени. </p><p>— Что с тобой? </p><p>— Мне страшно, — признался Драко едва слышно. В его глазах, более не холодных и не уничижительных, отразилось выражение, которое Гарри прекрасно знал. Это было воспоминание. Они не говорили о втором курсе очень давно и не спускались в логово Салазара Слизерина с прошлого года, но то, что Драко там пережил, не могло исчезнуть до конца. Гарри помнил, какую рану это ему нанесло, и от того, что он избегал прикасаться к ней и полагался на время, она не исчезала. — Если мой отец проиграет, его упекут в Азкабан, и тогда все набросятся на нас с мамой. И Темный Лорд тоже. Я боюсь, что он сделает ей что-нибудь. Боюсь увидеть его... снова.</p><p>— Разве твоя тетка за нее не заступится? Да и Снейп не позволит Волдеморту причинить ей вред.</p><p>— Моя тетка — сумасшедшая. Она сделает все, что скажет ей Темный Лорд. А Снейп, — уголок рта Драко дернулся вверх в подобии горькой усмешки, — может долго не протянуть. Разве у него есть какая-то власть?</p><p>Есть, наверное. Гарри не мог до конца понять природу отношения Волдеморта к Снейпу, но Том определенно давал зельевару привилегии, которых другие не удостаивались. Он хотел слышать его голос и видеть его в рядах своих людей. <br/>Гарри помнил это — в разуме Волдеморта он хотел того же. Впрочем, ничто не помешало Тому убить Северуса, когда тот встал на его пути.</p><p>— Снейп справится. Он защитит твою мать, я уверен. Он самый живучий гад из всех, кого я знаю.</p><p>— Менее живучий, чем ты, — Драко посмотрел Гарри в глаза, а потом поднял руку и коснулся его шрама. Тот отозвался болью, о которой Гарри почти забыл за этим разговором, но прохладное прикосновение чуть облегчило ее. </p><p>— Почему ты так думаешь? — Гарри хотел бы прижаться к его руке и просто забыть обо всем, но его интуиция, предчувствие — то, что направляло его внимание — не давала ему покоя. Что-то неясное зацепило его. — Про Снейпа.</p><p> — Он занят опасным делом, — Драко ответил почти сразу. — Всякое может произойти.</p><p>— Дамблдор на него полагается. </p><p>Малфой не отвел взгляда. </p><p>— Мы все на него полагаемся, но Северус — просто человек, — сказал он, а потом, на мгновение закусив губу, спросил: — Почему Темный Лорд доверяет ему? Я не спрашивал ни у кого об этом, но и догадок у меня нет. Дамблдор уверен в его верности, и Снейп помогает ему и тебе здесь, в Хогвартсе, но когда он с Темным Лордом — он ведь ведет себя, как Пожиратель Смерти. У него есть Метка, и в нем никто не сомневается. Как так получилось?</p><p>Гарри задумался. Он прижался к подоконнику бедром и скрестил руки на груди: ему было неуютно говорить о Снейпе в более личном аспекте, потому что его мысли всегда соскальзывали на что-то, не поддающееся описанию и пониманию. Зельевар был его ненавистным учителем, потом он был его врагом, потом он был его доверенным лицом, его наставником — он был, пожалуй, самым противоречивым человеком, которого Гарри когда-либо знал. Он не хотел узнавать о нем что-то иное.</p><p>— Доверие Дамблдора к нему объясняется событиями, которые были... во сне, —  Гарри неопределенно мотнул головой. — А Волдеморт... Не знаю. Он считает Снейпа похожим на себя. Находит его интересным.</p><p>— И чем они похожи?</p><p>— Они оба были одиноки в детстве. Отличались от остальных. Стремились к знаниям, к изучениям, к чему-то большему. Были гордыми и самостоятельными. Волдеморт убил своего отца, а Снейп своего ненавидел. И они оба полукровки. </p><p>Драко смотрел на Гарри пристально и тревожно.</p><p>— На тебя это тоже похоже.</p><p>— Разве что я своего отца совсем не знал.</p><p>— Зато я своего знал достаточно, — Малфой сказал это горько и печально.</p><p>— Но ты не одинок.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил о том, какое чувство царило между ними десять минут назад, и его уверенность пошатнулась. Малфой ничего не говорил, только смотрел.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь себя таковым? — тихо спросил он, заметив, как изменился взгляд Драко, направленный на него. В нем сквозила обреченность и почти саркастическое смирение.</p><p>— А ты? — ответил Малфой вопросом на вопрос. Гарри неопределённо повел плечами.</p><p>— Все мы чувствуем себя одинокими иногда. Вопрос лишь в том, как часто. Ты чувствуешь себя одиноким сейчас?</p><p>Малфой покачал головой. Он положил руки Гарри на плечи и вдруг притянул к себе, стискивая изо всех сил. Напряжение в его теле было тем же, что и в тот момент, когда он сгорал от злости и обиды. Боялся ли он, что Гарри просто исчезнет, растворится в его руках так же, как и тот боялся этого? Или чувства его были иными? В любом случае, Гарри обнял его в ответ, обхватив за пояс. Он чувствовал, как Драко дышит ему в шею, как он ведет носом по его коже и жадно вдыхает.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя таковым почти всегда, — шепнул он, и его горячее дыхание обожгло Гарри ухо, заставив мурашки пробежать по спине. — Но ты никак не сможешь этого изменить. </p><p>— Мы можем поговорить об этом. О чем угодно. О суде, или слизеринцах, или... Я не знаю, — Гарри цеплялся за него почти отчаянно. Он хотел увидеть лицо Драко, но тот специально прижался к нему, чтобы скрыть все свои эмоции. Он был сильным, будто окаменевшим, кожа под его рубашкой была горячей, а сердце в его груди билось так быстро, что Гарри ощущал его биение. — Мы же друзья. Ну, помимо остального.</p><p>— Какой ты романтичный, Поттер, — Драко чуть расслабился. Впрочем, это совершенно не обмануло Гарри: Малфой пытался сменить тему и уйти от разговора. Он прижался губами к шее гриффиндорца рядом с ухом и шепнул: — Спасибо.</p><p>В этом коротком слове было столько чувства и надежды, что разрушить их, продолжив настаивать, было бы жестоко. Малфой чувствовал себя одиноким, и Гарри прекрасно его понимал: он знал, насколько холодно может быть даже рядом с друзьями. Большинство своих переживаний он хранил глубоко внутри, и невозможность поделиться ими, открыться перед кем-то полностью и без остатка сводила его с ума раньше. А сейчас — сейчас он привык. Но Драко не приходилось сталкиваться с такими вещами, испытывать такой стресс: его действия могли иметь ужасные последствия, и никто вокруг не мог понять того, что он испытывал. Может, только Снейп, которого так же тянуло в разные стороны, но у Северуса не было тяжелых ценностей по обе стороны баррикад. Он был свободен, если можно было исключить влияние Дамблдора и Волдеморта.</p><p>— Ты очень хочешь идти на уроки сегодня? — спросил он. Малфой на секунду отстранился.</p><p>— Не особо, — он заглянул Гарри в глаза, но его собственное лицо ничего не выражало. — Снейп сказал, что у тебя с ним будет очень неприятный разговор, если мы прогуляем. </p><p>— Он и так на меня наорет, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Еще и позлорадствует.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри знал, что это затишье. Суд навис над ними черной тучей: предвкушение Рождества растворилось в тревогах и мрачных предчувствиях. Лаванда и Парвати, ярые поклонницы профессора Трелони, однажды подловили Гарри в гостиной и с блестящими от слез глазами начали вещать ему о его скорой гибели.<p>— Мы специально спрашивали профессора Трелони, — говорила Парвати, повиснув у Гарри на локте — Ты должен быть осторожен, Гарри!</p><p>Трелони предсказывала ему смерть на протяжении долгих лет, и Гарри никогда не верил ее предсказаниям, несмотря на то, что некоторые из них действительно сбывались, но настойчивые напоминания об опасности и риске раздражали его. Напряжение вокруг него копилось и не спадало, боль в шраме пытала его каждое утро, а взгляды, полные ненависти, жгли спину во время каждой трапезы в Большом Зале. Все это выматывало, и меньше всего на свете Гарри хотел знать, что о его будущем думает сумасшедшая преподавательница. Только огромное усилие воли не дало ему высказать все это Лаванде и Парвати — кажется, они действительно переживали за него, и это было по-своему мило.</p><p>Гарри же переживал за Чарли. Последние новости от него были обрывочными. Он сказал, что переждет в безопасном месте, но более вестей от него не поступало — найти его было невозможно ни им, ни Пожирателям. Гарри всегда считал Чарли сильным человеком, тот был укротителем драконов, однако недооценивать Волдеморта было нельзя: он бы не стал повторять старые ошибки. Смерть одного из Уизли была бы сильным ударом по Гарри, и Том бы не упустил такой возможности.</p><p>Гарри не говорил друзьям о своих страхах, но думал об этом постоянно. Когда ел, играл в квиддич, сидел в гостиной — часть его постоянно находилась в страхе. Это было даже хуже, чем если бы Волдеморт угрожал ему и являлся во снах каждую ночь: ожидание выматывало, неясность и опасность заставляли пот стекать по его спине каждый раз, когда в зал влетали совы. </p><p>Однажды он проснулся, глядя в потолок и жадно глотая ртом воздух: он лежал и не мог шевельнуться, мог только думать и осознавать, что мгновение назад Том был совсем рядом. Или же Гарри был рядом с ним, где-то в глубине его разума. Он видел сон, но это вовсе не было похоже на те сновидения, что Волдеморт насылал на него — это было похоже на тот сон, в котором Гарри видел обрыв и сирот. Разве что на этот раз он видел грязный туннель, ведущий в Тайную Комнату: он все еще ощущал запах, царивший там, и холодную, грязную воду, пачкающую его брюки и ботинки. Он помнил эти ощущения, мысли и чувства так четко, будто переживал их мгновение назад: на кончике его языка застыло шипение, а в груди билась горячая, почти возбуждающая радость. Триумф. И странное предвкушение, отличающееся от остальных восприятий — оно было настоящим. Сквозь парализующую боль, превратившую его тело в клетку, Гарри все равно мог отличить это чувство: будто бы Том нашептывал ему что-то на ухо. Будто бы этой ночью он что-то предвкушал, что-то, связанное с Гарри, и тем самым открыл ему дорогу.</p><p>Глядя в потолок слезящимися глазами, Гарри поймал себя на том, что он почти хотел заговорить с Томом. У него были вопросы, на которые он хотел знать ответ: неясность сбивала его. Он видел суть действий Волдеморта раньше, но теперь — нет, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя... непричастным. Будто бы, несмотря на своё участие во всём происходящим, на те страдания, что давили на него каждый день, он не имеет к разворачивающимся событиям никакого отношения. </p><p>Он смог подняться из кровати только спустя полчаса после пробуждения. Рассвет только-только забрезжил за окном: небо, необычайно чистое и глубокое, окрасилось в розовато-желтые тона, и все вокруг тонуло в этом цвете. Белый снег отражал утренний свет, и от этого холодный зимний пейзаж казался намного теплее. Гарри какое-то время стоял напротив окна, глядя на небо и обнимая себя руками, а потом направился в ванную. Там он долго стоял под душем, греясь под почти обжигающими струями воды, и думал. Слушал. Чувствовал.</p><p>В это утро он впервые подумал, что знания косметических чар могут быть очень полезными. Он заметно исхудал за последнее время и выглядел хуже некуда: нездоровая бледность вкупе с испариной и замученным взглядом делала его синяки под глазами еще ярче, кожа туго обтягивала его скулы, а ранки на искусанных губах не успевали заживать. Гарри кисло разглядывал себя, размышляя, что Драко, увидев его таким, точно не захотел бы с ним целоваться — это было ужасно. Впрочем, чувствовал себя Гарри так же, как и выглядел. Он долго умывался холодной водой, пытаясь взбодриться, даже причесался, хотя вихор на затылке не желал исчезать даже с помощью воды. </p><p>Гарри успел почитать и подумать обо всем на свете к тому моменту, когда его друзья проснулись и вышли из спален. В воскресное утро они обычно спали еще дольше, но это утро было особенным: их наконец-то отпустили в Хогсмид. Многие радовались этой возможности, как первому снегу, и Гарри мог лишь с завистью смотреть на ребят, обсуждающих, в какие магазины они должны зайти. Он бы и сам с удовольствием погулял по волшебной деревне, но он прекрасно понимал, насколько это опасно. Настолько, что даже его безрассудство на время успокоилось. </p><p>Рон был отвратительно свеж и бодр с утра. Гарри, увидев друга, оглядел его с непониманием: тот надел чистую рубашку и попытался пригладить волосы. Он думал о том, что с Роном творится что-то странное, еще пару минут, пока из спален девочек не появилась Гермиона — тогда все встало на свои места. Они собрались на свидание. Хотя Гарри совсем не был уверен в том, что они это обговорили.</p><p>— Ты сегодня рано, — Рон хлопнул Гарри по плечу и бросил быстрый взгляд на Гермиону. Та была очень красивой в это утро: она уложила свои волосы, и кожа ее лица казалась слишком идеальной, чтобы быть лишенной косметических чар. Гермиона неловко улыбнулась, поймав взгляд Гарри; как бы сильно тот ни отставал в своих собственных отношениях, в чужих он будто бы начал разбираться.</p><p>— Не спалось, — Гарри все еще смотрел на друзей с подозрением. Что-то внутри него протестующе сжалось, когда он подумал, что они будут веселиться без него, но он быстро прижег это чувство. Уж кто-кто, а он не имел права ревновать. — Куда пойдете?</p><p>— Да просто погуляем, — сказала Гермиона. — Я уже заказала подарки родителям по волшебному каталогу. Я думала, нас вообще не выпустят из Хогвартса.</p><p>— Дамблдор тоже будет там, — ответил Гарри. — Думаю, он хочет, чтобы студенты перестали бояться и вновь почувствовали себя уютно в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что ты не пойдешь с нами.</p><p>— Полетаю, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Навещу Клыка, ему же одиноко без Хагрида. Схожу на кухню к Добби. Дел по горло.</p><p>Друзья направились прочь из гостиной. Гарри заметил, что Симус, ждущий Дина, проводил его взглядом — он более не казался таким рассерженным, как раньше, и в его лице было что-то уязвимое. Может, он уже изменил свое мнение о происходящем, но ему явно не хватало сил, чтобы это признать.</p><p>— Ты помирился с Диггори? — спросил Рон, когда они дошли до пустующего коридора. Гарри чуть не поперхнулся. Он подозрительно посмотрел на друга, а потом неопределенно повел головой.</p><p>— Мы не ссорились, — на самом деле, все так и было. Седрик просто начал держать дистанцию, что было по-своему хорошо и плохо одновременно. Он наконец-то услышал то, что Гарри пытался до него донести, и на Малфоя он более не кидал ни единого взгляда, вознамерившись игнорировать его существование (тот отвечал ему тем же). Но в то же время Седрик переживал ужасную драму, и то, что он медленно отдалялся ото всех, было неправильным: это было тяжело. Гарри даже пришлось выдержать стычку с Яном, который, разумеется, винил его в состоянии Седрика. Хотя он ничего не мог ему представить: Драко весьма убедительно вывихнул Гарри челюсть, и ни у кого не возникло никаких подозрений. Впрочем, Ян мог догадаться, и Гарри осознавал, насколько осторожным ему надо быть.</p><p>— Вот как, — прищурилась Гермиона. Седрик пару дней сидел вместе со своим факультетом на обеде, а потом вновь вернулся к Гарри. Правда, он больше не прижимался к его ноге своим бедром и стал вести себя более сдержанно. Разумеется, Гермиона не могла этого не заметить. — А Чжоу знает?</p><p>Гарри на секунду запнулся. Он поймал взгляд Рона — тот тоже ничего не понял, но выглядел заинтересованным. В кои-то веки его личная жизнь шла на лад.</p><p>— А что Чжоу? — ему не было дела до личной жизни Седрика, однако на крошечную долю секунды ему стало неприятно. Он тут же прогнал эту мысль.</p><p>— А ты не заметил? — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Она снова улыбается ему.</p><p>— Хм, — Гарри не знал, что об этом думать. Он был более чем уверен, что Чжоу не станет встречаться с Седриком после того, как тот целовался с парнем на глазах у всей школы, а потом признал их отношения (которых не было). Впрочем, он понятия не имел, что происходит у девочек в головах. </p><p>— Да ладно, — сказал Рон довольно скептически. — Ты не могла сделать выводы только из-за этого.</p><p>— Ну, Рон, сам подумай. Она чувствовала себя некомфортно раньше, но как только Седрик перестал сидеть с Гарри и — не спорь, Гарри — поссорился с ним, ее настроение резко улучшилось. Не думаю, что она хочет вновь с ним встречаться, скорее ей просто приятно, что Седрик может с Гарри расстаться.</p><p>— Что? И какой в этом смысл?</p><p>Гермиона вопросительно на него посмотрела.</p><p>— Моральное удовлетворение. Гарри увел ее парня.</p><p>— Никого я не уводил! — возмутился Гарри. Ему было неприятно это слышать. Он не хотел, чтобы Седрик в него влюблялся. </p><p>— В любом случае, вам с Седриком надо разобраться с тем, что у вас происходит, — сказала Гермиона, смягчив тон. — Седрик сейчас... не в порядке. И долго не будет в порядке. Мы все нужны ему.</p><p>Конечно, она была права. Но Гарри не знал, что ему делать, не мог придерживаться той линии поведения, которую создал раньше. Они с Седриком не могли быть друзьями — так же как Гарри не мог быть просто другом для Малфоя. </p><p>Он поспешил сменить тему и начал расспрашивать друзей о подарках, которые те приготовили. Ему самому пришлось заказывать их по каталогу, который лежал в гостиной и уже изрядно потрепался; Гарри надеялся, что они придут в срок. Разве что для Драко он ничего не купил: он не знал, что можно подарить Малфою — подарок должен был быть особенным, но Гарри не знал, каким именно. Малфой мог купить себе все, что пожелает, и искать что-либо для него надо было уж точно не в разделе «Рождественская ведьма». Из-за этого Гарри чувствовал себя немного неуютно, но он решил просто признаться в том, что ничего не смог придумать — Драко бы понял, наверное. В конце концов, он мог так же ничего для него нe искать, и тогда Гарри бы чувствовал себя еще более глупо и неловко.</p><p>— Надеюсь, моим родителям понравится на Гриммо, — с сомнением произнесла Гермиона, когда они уже подходили к Большому Залу. — Все-таки они будут единственными магглами, а этот дом... ну, специфичен.</p><p>— Всяко лучше, чем сидеть взаперти у миссис Фигг, — пожал плечами Гарри. Он знал, что Гермиона долго решала, остаться ли с родителям в безопасном месте или пригласить их на Гриммо. — Мистер Уизли будет в восторге, а Вальбургу мы завесим.</p><p>— У старухи будет стрессовый вечерок, — засмеялся Рон.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы он не был стрессовым у нас, — Гермиона тут же осадила его злорадство. — Если Дамблдор проиграет на суде...</p><p>— Он не проиграет, — твердо сказал Гарри. Он не знал, на чем базируется эта уверенность, он лишь верил в нее. Сейчас его намного больше волновало другое. Люциус был опасным человеком, но Волдеморт был еще опасней. И он едва ли собирался оставить это время без своего внимания, когда где-то там, за барьером, лишенный защиты Дамблдора, бродит Чарли. Гарри не мог не вспоминать об этом, и, глядя на довольного, улыбающегося Рона, он ощущал боль в груди. Разговоры об отношениях и Рождестве не могли ее прогнать. </p><p>На завтраке это произошло. Седрик сидел со своими друзьями, но Гарри все равно смотрел в его сторону время от времени. Он ловил недовольный взгляд Яна и заинтересованный — Дэниэля, но его мало они волновали. Он просто хотел, чтобы у Седрика все было хорошо — особенно сейчас.</p><p>Диггори заметил сову первым. Гарри увидел, как тот поднял лицо, заслышав шум крыльев и поморщился, будто от боли; через мгновение его глаза расширились, и в них отчетливо отразился страх. Гарри тут же вскинул голову и замер: под потолком кружили две белоснежные совы. Они медленно начали снижаться, нацеливаясь на их стол, но в какой-то момент, будто подхваченные порывом воздуха, отлетели в сторону. Гарри повернулся: Дамблдор сидел, подняв волшебную палочку и направив ее на сов. Те послушно опустились перед ним, совершенно одинаковые, идеальные. В зале будто бы исчез весь воздух: Гарри сидел, глядя на них, и ничего не слышал, даже не дышал.</p><p>Преподаватели тут же заговорили меж собой. Грозный Глаз схватил одно письмо, провел по нему палочкой, а только потом вскрыл. Дамблдор взял второе, но через пару секунд положил на стол. Гарри, прищурившись, вдруг понял, что одна из сов — Букля. Облегчение затопило его, подобно волне: наверное, его любимая сова принесла ему письмо от Сириуса. Гарри и не заметил, что его сердце стало биться так часто.</p><p>Грюм что-то громко говорил, махая письмом, но из-за заглушающих чар ничего нельзя было расслышать. Гарри пытался читать по губам, и на секунду ему показалось, что он прочел слово «Малфой». Он тут же обернулся.</p><p>— Гарри, ты понимаешь, что происходит? — спросила Гермиона, но Гарри не взглянул на нее. Он рассматривал слизеринцев, то, как они шептались, поглядывая то на преподавательский, то на гриффиндорский столы. Драко, сидящий в центре этой переговаривающейся толпы, выглядел растерянным, но старался это скрыть. В руках он держал письмо. Забини что-то горячо ему втолковывал, но взгляд Драко от этого не смягчался.</p><p>Гарри хотел знать, что ему написали. Хотел знать, кто в опасности. Повторение истории с Седриком пугало его до дрожи. Малфой поднял глаза и посмотрел на него: Гарри тут же понял, что Драко знает, но не хочет говорить. Мучительное выражение, которое он пытался скрыть за презрением и холодом, искажало черты его лица, делая их почти неузнаваемыми. Пару секунд, тянувшихся целую вечность, они смотрели друга на друга, а потом Драко не выдержал и перевел взгляд. Он посмотрел на Рона.</p><p>Гарри с шумом втянул носом воздух.</p><p>— Не понимаю, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к друзьям. Они смотрели на него со страхом и надеждой, что у него будет объяснение, и он не мог ранить их. Не сейчас. На Рона Гарри не смотрел, только перед собой. Он боялся подумать о том, что случилось.</p><p>Дамблдор не отменил поход в Хогсмид, но перенес его начало на более позднее время. В его кабинете намечалось совещание, и Гарри не видел причин, почему ему не стоит там быть. Он отправился в директорскую башню сразу после завтрака — он спешил, и ему казалось, что каждая секунда промедления будет стоить Чарли жизни. Даже лестницы двигались недостаточно быстро, по его мнению.</p><p>Однако горгульи перед кабинетом не сдвинулись с места. Гарри пытался подобрать пароль, но те были глухи и лишь рычали иногда. Только спустя полчаса лестница за ними начала движение, статуи отодвинулись, и в коридор вышли профессора. Это были МакГонагалл, Грюм, Флитвик и Стебль. Они еще переговаривались о чем-то, но, заметив Гарри, тут же замолкли.</p><p>— Что вы тут делаете, Поттер? — грубо спросил Грюм. Оба его глаза уставились на Гарри.</p><p>— Пришел к профессору Дамблдору.</p><p>— Он сейчас занят, мистер Поттер, — сказала МакГонагалл. Она все еще смотрела на него холодным взглядом, видно, припоминая недавнюю драку, из-за которой Слизерин и Гриффиндор ушли в глубокий минус по очкам, лишившись надежды на победу в соревновании факультетов. Впрочем, сейчас это мало кого волновало. — Вам придется подождать.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он знал, что в кабинете остался Снейп, но мог лишь гадать, что такого Дамблдор мог сообщить только своему зельевару, но никому другому. Гарри хотел знать. Ему пришлось подождать еще минут десять, прежде чем горгульи выпустили Снейпа. Тот взглянул на Гарри без изумления, будто он точно знал, что увидит его здесь. На мгновение их взгляды встретились.</p><p>— Это Чарли? — спросил Гарри у него. Снейп остановился. Он кивнул, и Гарри спросил то, что волновало его больше всего: — Он жив?</p><p>— Жив. Пока что.</p><p>— Что это значит? — Гарри подскочил к Снейпу. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх. То напряжение, наполненное раздражением и злорадством, которое профессор излучал в этом же самом коридоре несколько дней назад, исчезло. И теперь в его взгляде, направленном на Гарри, было что-то иное, цепкое, почти.. сочувствующее.</p><p>— Узнаете, Поттер, — Снейп собрался уйти, но Гарри, подчинившись какому-то порыву, вдруг встал у него на пути. Он застыл, глядя ему в лицо, и пытаясь увидеть за хладнокровием его настоящие эмоции: ему казалось, что он перестал понимать его. Он не знал, что Снейп думал о той драке между Седриком и Драко, потому что он никак ее не комментировал. И все же тогда он тоже смотрел на Гарри и так жестоко бросил его разбираться с напряжением между своими друзьями. </p><p>— Что было в письме Драко? Я видел, он тоже что-то получил. </p><p>— Не вашего ума дела, — Снейп, казалось, изумился тому, что Гарри не дал ему уйти. Впрочем, он должен был уже привыкнуть. — Вас ждет директор.</p><p>Он вцепился Гарри в плечо, отодвигая его со своего пути. Гарри растерялся, и все, что ему оставалось — это смотреть, как профессор стремительно уходит прочь. Ему незачем было останавливать его, и Гарри не знал, почему ему вообще захотелось это сделать. Он потоптался на месте еще пару секунд, а потом отправился к Дамблдору. Тот его уже ждал.</p><p>— Садись, Гарри, — Дамблдор что-то быстро писал на пергаменте. Он поднял глаза, когда Гарри сел в кресло напротив него, и пододвинул к нему запечатанный конверт — Прости, пришлось на время конфисковать твою корреспонденцию. Я не хотел отдавать письмо тебе в зале, чтобы остальные не волновались. Это от Сириуса.</p><p>Гарри взял конверт и прижал к себе. </p><p>— Снейп сказал, что есть шанс, — он сразу начал с того, что волновало его больше всего. Ему не было дела ни до взволнованных портретов, ни до яркого Фоукса — ему нужны были ответы. — Что это значит?</p><p>— Волдеморт требует вернуть ему палочку, — Дамблдор вздохнул. В его лице не было ничего насмешливого или легкого, он был рассержен и почти уязвлен, и это виделось за сухими чертами. Пропажа Чарли — неудача, и он отчасти винил в этом себя. Гарри тоже винил его, хотя понимал, что ему не стоило этого делать. Дамблдор не смог бы защитить Чарли в Румынии, а тот делал все так, как сам хотел. Гарри не знал его слишком хорошо, но те факты, что были ему известны, говорили о Чарли как о волевом, упрямом, сильном человеке. Он переоценил себя.</p><p>— Когда?</p><p>— Сегодня в полночь. У границы Хогвартса. </p><p>Гарри втянул носом воздух, разом показавшийся ему слишком сухим.</p><p>— И все? Он отдаст Чарли за свою палочку? — он повернул голову и посмотрел на шкаф, где за стеклом на специальной подставке лежала палочка Волдеморта. Она ничего не значила для Гарри, и он бы с удовольствием ее сломал или предал огню, однако она много значила для Волдеморта. Неясная мысль мелькнула в его сознании.</p><p>— Да. Но это не единственное условие: он хочет увидеть тебя, — Дамблдор коснулся рукой письма, лежащего перед ним. Гарри не узнал почерка, которым оно было написано, и у него не возникло ни малейшего желания его читать. </p><p>— Просто увидеть? — Гарри совсем не нравилась эта идея. От нее веяло чем-то подозрительным: Том мог легко забраться в его сны, и ему для этого не нужно было видеть Гарри. Если только... если только он не хотел вновь постараться захватить контроль над ним. Дрожь прошла по его телу. — Он хочет сделать то же, что и на матче?</p><p>— Не думаю, — Дамблдор сочувствующе посмотрел на него. — Я буду рядом, и он ничего не сможет сделать с тобой.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри стиснул руки в кулаки и смял письмо. Он не был напуган, но в то же время мысль, что сегодня ночью ему придется увидеться с Волдемортом, заставляла все внутри него сжиматься. Хотел ли он увидеть его? Логично было бы решить, что нет, но в то же время Гарри знал, что часть его, замученная кошмарами, видениями и ощущением чужого присутствия, хотела видеть своего мучителя в лицо. Он знал, как Том будет смотреть, как будет ощущаться его взгляд — он даже знал, какие мысли они будут делить в этот момент. Вот что было по-настоящему страшным — власть Волдеморта над ним росла, она обтекала его, будто вода, преодолевая все его барьеры. Гарри не мог это контролировать. — Он будет один? </p><p>— Нет. С ним будет Беллатриса и Барти Крауч-младший. Я так же могу привести двух доверенных людей.</p><p>— Не Снейпа?</p><p>Дамблдор усмехнулся.</p><p>— Северусу из тактических соображений лучше остаться в замке. С нами пойдут профессор Грюм и профессор МакГонагалл. </p><p>Гарри подумал, что неадекватному Грюму совсем не надо встречаться с Волдемортом и его приспешниками лицом к лицу, но ничего не сказал. Дамблдору было виднее, и, возможно, он хотел использовать способности глаза Грюма.</p><p>— Значит, сегодня в полночь, — он уставился на часы. Это были старые деревянные часы, в которых жила волшебная кукушка, способная вылетать из своего домика и будить обладателя вместо будильника. Фред рассказывал ему, что когда-то и у них дома были такие часы, но Билл убил кукушку заклинанием, когда та пыталась стучать ему по лбу. С тех пор часы хранились в сарае без какой-либо надежды на ремонт. — Мы успеем подготовиться.</p><p>— Не беспокойся об этом, — он бросил на Гарри внимательный взгляд, — и не говори Рону Уизли о случившемся. Пусть он проведет день без волнений. </p><p>— Рон все равно будет волноваться, — Гарри вспомнил про Гермиону, специально нарядившуюся для этого похода, и понадеялся, что прогулку друзей не омрачат подобные мысли. Он вспомнил про Драко — тот явно потерял покой на сегодня. — А что было в письме Малфоя? Я видел, как он его получил.</p><p>— Люциус заботится о своей семье. Он отправил миссис Малфой на континент, а Драко приказал остаться в Хогвартсе на Рождество, — спокойно пояснил Дамблдор. — Он знает, что случится, если он проиграет. </p><p>— Зачем он в это ввязался?</p><p>— Он думал — и думает, — что я не смогу обхитрить его. Люциус всегда был амбициозным человеком, который не мог остановиться в нужный момент. Может, он и хотел это сделать, но в какой-то момент никто из Пожирателей Смерти уже не властен над самим собой.</p><p>— Но у него есть семья.</p><p>— Только это дает мне надежду, — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Если человек способен любить, то он еще не потерян.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Время жить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Астрономической Башне было очень холодно. Несмотря на то, что плоская крыша была зачарована и снег таял, едва ее коснувшись, ледяные ветра вовсю гуляли по площадке. Серые тучи низко висели над землей, и с крыши казалось, что достаточно просто протянуть руку, чтобы погрузить пальцы в их мягкие ватные тела. </p><p>Гарри стоял у самого края, опираясь локтями о каменный бортик и глядя вниз. С такой высоты весь мир казался крошечным и бесконечно далеким, люди были не больше муравьев, а простор горизонта открывался во всей красе. Дикая Шотландия расстилалась во все стороны: заросшая лесом равнина, посреди которой стоял Хогвартс, медленно перетекала в туманные возвышенности, холмы и низкие горные гряды. Она была холодной, неприступной, совершенно чужой — прямо как магия, которая наполняла эти древние земли. Это было прекрасно, и, стоя на крыше Астрономической Башни, глядя на открывающуюся ему картину, Гарри чувствовал, как все ужасное, болезненное вымывается из его груди. Здесь даже самые плохие вещи леденели, превращались в твердые, бесчувственные кристаллы — и сам он становился таким же. Бесчувственным. Как камень.</p><p>— Кто это? — спросил Седрик, становясь рядом с ним. Он оперся бедром о парапет, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на Гарри сверху вниз; ветер трепал его волосы, бросая длинные пряди непослушной челки ему на глаза. Диггори это раздражало, и он то и дело дергал головой, сбрасывая их.</p><p>— Чарли, — ответил Гарри. </p><p>— Уизли знают?</p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на Седрика.</p><p>— Мы обменяем его, — сказал он, и Диггори сжал губы. Он упрямо продолжил смотреть в глаза Гарри, но лицо его преисполнилось болезненного упрямства, боли, которую он отчаянно пытался задавить.</p><p>— На кого?</p><p>— На его волшебную палочку, — Гарри отвернулся и уставился на белую далекую землю. Он видел Гремучую Иву, вяло сбрасывающую покров снега, и черное озеро, покрытое рябью холодных волн. Хижина Хагрида и вовсе напоминала один большой сугроб. Седрик вздохнул, с его губ сорвалось облачко пара, которое тут же рассеялось. </p><p>— Откуда у Дамблдора его палочка?</p><p>— На третьем испытании я сражался с Волдемортом. Ну, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся, — точнее я просто кинулся на него, когда он собирался убить одного из наших. Там... все сложно, но вышло так, я вцепился в его правую руку, а он — в мою. Нам обоим было больно от этого, понимаешь, <i>очень</i> больно. Кажется, мы оба потеряли сознание на мгновение, но я так крепко цеплялся за него, что просто вырвал его волшебную палочку из пальцев. А он — забрал мою.</p><p>Седрик смотрел на него с выражением страха и брезгливости на красивом лице. Его взгляд метнулся к карману Гарри, где тот держал свою палочку.</p><p>— Значит, это?..</p><p>— Нет, — поспешил объяснить Гарри. — Эту мне сделали летом. Я не пользуюсь его палочкой, она хранится у Дамблдора. Хотя он пользуется моей.  </p><p>На целую минуту воцарилось молчание. Оно не тяготило, висело в воздухе, будто незначительный, не раздражающий запах чего-то неясного, но и не приятного. Гарри не хотел говорить, он поднимался на эту Башню, чтобы собраться с силами и подумать, подготовить себя к вечерней встрече, и Седрик сам нашел его. Это было ожидаемо, потому что во всем Хогвартсе они словно остались вдвоем: профессора сидели в кабинетах, а те студенты, что предпочли школу походу в Хогсмид, не выходили из гостиных, и поэтому в коридорах можно было встретить только приведений.  Гарри редко останавливался, чтобы поболтать с ними: что интересного ему мог рассказать Безголовый Ник, поглощенный своими призрачными, далекими от реальной жизни проблемами? О проказнике Пивзе и говорить было нечего: Гарри обходил его стороной, не желая раздражаться еще больше. Разве что поход на кухню имел смысл: там обитал Добби, и он был безумно счастлив, когда «мистер Гарри Поттер» пришел навестить его. Он принес много еды и рассказал о счастливой жизни домовика на кухне Хогвартса — он выглядел очень довольным, и Гарри был рад сделать ему приятное.  </p><p>Наконец, Седрик заговорил.</p><p>— Почему он не захотел обменять моих родителей на свою палочку? — спросил он, и взгляд его был устремлен в тяжелое серое небо. Седрик казался удивительно взрослым в этот момент: лицо его было суровым, а тени выглядели почти морщинами на его гладкой коже. Его взгляд был лишен всего, присущего детям и подросткам, и в этот момент Гарри чувствовал странную близость с ним. Они были так высоко, будто бы над всем миром, и Седрик понимал его. Почти. </p><p>— Потому что он тебя заметил, — ответил Гарри. — Тебе удалось его поразить, и то, что он сделал, было не только ради удара по мне — ради удара по тебе тоже. Его месть за удивление.</p><p>Седрик поморщился от отвращения. Он повернулся, опустил ладони на холодный камень и устремил свой взгляд вниз. Мантия и шарф развевались за его спиной, и Гарри думал, что еще мгновение, и этот ветер сдует Седрика прочь, будто фантом. Сегодняшний день был странным и печальным, и у Гарри не было никаких сил на то, чтобы тянуть его на себе. Ему снились кошмары, снились смерти, и он не мог узнать, были ли эти смерти настоящими — его больше уже не тошнило от вида ран, и он чувствовал, что идет к своему пределу. Что он вот-вот пересечет его.</p><p>Когда он смотрел на далекую землю, он думал, что полет в несколько секунд прервал бы все его страдания. Что еще немного — и он бы не смог удержаться от столь быстрого избавления. В конце концов, Лили когда-то сделала то же самое, и ее не остановил даже Гарри, тянущий к ней руки.</p><p>— Я хочу пойти, — сказал вдруг Седрик. Гарри тут же покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил он, никак не реагируя на приблизившегося к нему Диггори. Тот навис над ним, используя свой рост и свою силу, но Гарри это мало впечатлило. Он понимал, что Седрику нельзя видеть Волдеморта — не по стратегическим соображениям, а из-за беспокойства за его душевное равновесие. Гарри знал, как сильно вид живого, глумящегося и ухмыляющегося Волдеморта бьет по человеку, который готов задушить его своими собственными руками.</p><p>— Почему? — Седрик не отступал, его голос звучал требовательно и упрямо. Гарри не поворачивал головы, глядя вниз на белый ковер снега, но ему пришлось это сделать, когда Диггори схватил его за плечо и дернул к себе. — Я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза!</p><p>— В его глазах будет только насмешка, — Гарри устало потер пальцами саднящий шрам. Скоро вернутся Рон с Гермионой, и к тому времени ему стоило бы быть бодрым, а не напоминающим ваксу. — Ты только разозлишься сильнее, и в итоге тебе же будет плохо. До него не добраться так просто. К тому же, эта встреча не подразумевает зрителей.</p><p>Седрик отпустил его плечо и уставился перед собой. Его губы были поджаты, и Гарри видел, как он чуть щурится, переживая свою злость. Наконец, он вздохнул и пораженно опустил руки.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Будь по-твоему.</p><p>— <i>По-моему</i>, — хмыкнул Гарри, не скрывая сарказма. Если бы все было так. </p><p>Какое-то время они стояли, глядя на раскинувшуюся перед ними картину. Они больше не говорили, хотя тем, которые стоило обсудить, было немерено. Впрочем, многое из этого осталось далеко внизу, в толчее мелкой суеты, и на эту холодную крышу вместе с ними мог подняться только Волдеморт. Даже любовная интрижка, в которую они оказались втянуты, переставала иметь такое поглощающее значение, когда она сопоставлялась со смертью. Фигура Драко меркла по сравнению с фигурой Тома Реддла, и Гарри думал о том моменте, когда ему придется пройти мимо Малфоя навстречу Волдеморту. Так же, как он когда-то прошел мимо Джинни. Мимо — и навсегда, не имея возможности даже коснуться руки.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь себя одиноко, Гарри? — спросил Седрик после, наверное, пятнадцати минут молчания. За это время Гарри так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что ему было тяжело вынырнуть из них, и голос Диггори показался ему его собственным внутренним голосом.</p><p> — Постоянно, — выдохнул он облако пара. Оно тут же исчезло, махнув туманной дымкой по стеклам очков.</p><p>— Раньше я не задумывался об этом, — признался Седрик. — В прошлом году или раньше — мне никогда не казалось, что я одинок. А теперь, когда <i>их</i> не стало, я вдруг понял, что у меня никого нет. Никого в целом мире. Мне некому рассказать о том, что я чувствую, потому что никто из моих... друзей не знает, каково это. Я держу себя так, будто я сильный и могу со всем справиться, но иногда мне хочется просто плакать, кричать и бить кулаками об стену. Иногда я так и делаю.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на него. Седрик цеплялся покрасневшими руками за каменный бортик и смотрел вперед, будто бы ничего не видя перед собой. Его волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, нос и щеки стали совсем красными, а в глазах — в глазах его Гарри видел влажный блеск. Это тронуло его. Он прекрасно знал, что такое одиночество. Был только один человек во всем Хогвартсе, кому он мог высказать тот ужас, что копился в его груди, но этот человек... </p><p>— Седрик... </p><p>— Может, поэтому я и не мог оставить тебя в покое. Я думал, что только ты можешь понять меня. Но я больше не буду настаивать. Малфой правильно все сказал, и ты был прав. Я справлюсь со всем в одиночку, и, если мы сможем быть хотя бы друзьями, я буду рад этому.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него пару секунд. Он не находил слов, и все, что он мог сделать, это просто обнять Седрика, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. <br/>Вскоре они ушли с крыши.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри вернулся в Гриффиндорскую гостиную и засел за домашнее задание. Его оценки колебались на уровне «удовлетворительно», изредка поднимаясь на «выше ожидаемого» по предметам вроде ЗОТИ, Заклинаний и маггловедения, но Гарри это совсем не волновало. Иногда он делал домашнее задание вместе с друзьями, но чаще он пропадал либо у Дамблдора, либо с Драко, и тогда уроки отходили на настолько дальний план, что о них невозможно было вспомнить. Сейчас Гарри, сидя в одиночестве, послушно строчил какие-то бессмысленные эссе, и мысли его были далеко-далеко. Его руки выводили ответы на вопросы по зельеварению, чертили карту для Астрономии, а сам он думал о скором суде, о шансах на успех, о реакции Волдеморта и Малфоя, о занятии ОД, на котором он хотел объявить, что им стоит начать изучать Патронуса после Рождества... Время для него будто остановилось, и поэтому, когда дверь в гостиную открылась и на пороге появились первые ученики, он вздрогнул от неожиданности.</p><p>— А чего ты не был в Хогсмиде? — спросила у него Парвати, которая вместе с Лавандой, Дином и Симусом пришла в числе первых. В руках у всех были пакеты с подарками.</p><p>— Да вот, — Гарри показал на гору исписанных пергаментов перед ним. Лгал он весьма и весьма неплохо. — Успеваемость упала, надо бы подтянуться.</p><p>— Ой, мне бы тоже надо исправить зельеварение, — сказала Лаванда, хватая один из его пергаментов. Ее голубые глаза быстро-быстро забегали по неровным строчкам. Дин начал причитать на тему непомерных заданий, которые он бы делал, если бы они были чуть меньше, а так — целый день надо убить на одного только Снейпа, удовольствия в этом мало. Гарри был с ним согласен, потому что, несмотря на их... изменившиеся отношения, Снейп не делал ему поблажек, а зельеварения Гарри как не понимал, так и не понимает.</p><p>Симус все это время топтался рядом. Он смотрел то на Дина, то на Гарри, покусывая губу и будто бы не решаясь сказать что-то, и когда Гарри уже показалось, что Финниган морально готов изречь то, с чем он так долго мучился, тот развернулся и убежал наверх, буркнув что-то невразумительное. Лаванда посмотрела ему вслед и вздохнула, сморщив носик.</p><p>— Слушай, Гарри, — Парвати присела на стул рядом с ним, — мы сегодня видели в Хогсмиде Рона и Гермиону. Вдвоем. Они встречаются, да?</p><p>— Чего? — удивился Дин. — Почему сразу встречаются? С кем им еще там быть, если Гарри остался тут?</p><p>Лаванда шикнула на него и с точно таким же выражением лица, как и у Патил, уставилась на Гарри. Тот растерялся: он просто не знал, что сказать. Сдавать друзей не хотелось, поэтому он начал мямлить что-то абстрактное про то, что он ничего не знает и они как-то об этом не говорили. Девчонки послушали его около минуты и разочаровано хмыкнули: источник сплетен, не связанных с Волдемортом и судом, из Гарри был так себе. Он в этом вообще ничего не понимал, хотя опыта у него теперь было намного больше, чем ему бы хотелось.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — Парвати махнула рукой, на которой изящно зазвенели браслеты. — А что вы с Седриком Диггори? Про вас ничего не слышно.</p><p>Дин выгнул бровь, а Гарри чуть не подавился воздухом. Он чувствовал себя как на допросе, и это ему не нравилось.</p><p>— Мы, хм, ну, — он вспомнил про сегодняшний разговор, — расстались.</p><p>— Что?! — воскликнули Лаванда и Парвати хором, вытаращив глаза от ужаса. Даже Томас, который демонстративно не принимал участия в допросе Поттера, навострил уши. — Почему? Вы были такой красивой парой!</p><p>— Так вышло, — Гарри сомневался, что они с Седриком были такой уж красивой парой. Их и парой то нельзя было назвать. Хотя Диггори, несомненно, был красавцем. И Драко тоже.</p><p>— Он вернулся к Чанг? — Лаванда пристально смотрела на него. Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что она держит его за руку. — Или изменил тебе?</p><p>— Что? Нет! — Гарри тут же замотал головой. — Мы просто решили, что нам лучше быть просто друзьями.</p><p>— Так значит вы оба свободны?</p><p>— Ну, да.</p><p> — Понятно, — загадочно потянула Лаванда. Гарри переглянулся с Дином: им обоим ничего понятно не было, но они поспешили прекратить этот девчачий разговор, сославшись на все ту же домашнюю работу. Дин принес свои пергаменты: Гарри помог ему с предсказаниями (разумеется, никакие карты они не раскладывали, а просто выдумывали), а когда к ним присоединился Невилл, то все втроем они стали рисовать публинторов для Ухода за магическими существами. Дин рисовал просто отлично, а вот публинторы Гарри и Невилла напоминали скорее толстых жаб, чем вполне милых, каплеобразных речных существ.</p><p>Вернувшаяся Гермиона посмотрела на них с умилением, а Рон — с ужасом. Разумеется, никакие задания, кроме любимой астрономии, у него сделаны не были, и остаток вечера друзья все равно провели в гостиной. Рон писал, а Гермиона, у которой все было готово, рассказывала Гарри про купленные подарки. Гарри не знал, как расспросить друзей о продвижении на личном фронте, а Гермиона умело обходила все личные темы стороной. В конце концов, он смог догадаться, что ничего особо не произошло, но подруга, кажется, была довольна и этим.</p><p>На ужине атмосфера безмятежности спала, будто ее никогда и не было. И Рон, и Гермиона знали, что что-то происходит, но Гарри упрямо отмалчивался: мифические приказы Дамблдора не говорить о чем-либо прекрасно себя показывали. Чтобы друзья перестали терзать его догадками, он вывалил на них новость о том, что с Седриком он больше не встречается. И не как в прошлый раз, а на самом деле. Рон с Гермионой особо не расстроились: пуффендуец Рону никогда не нравился, а Гермиона решила, что он для Гарри слишком взрослый и слишком настойчивый. Продолжать эту тему не хотелось, тем более что это было даже хуже, чем говорить о Волдеморте, и Гарри постарался начать разговор о другом.</p><p>Вечером он отправился к Дамблдору. Новый пароль — Каменные ириски — открыл ему доступ в кабинет директора. Гарри поднялся по винтовой лестнице и постучал в позолоченную дверь. Когда в ответ прозвучало негромкое "Входи", он потянул на себя ручку и проскользнул в кабинет. Там, помимо директора, уже были Грюм, Снейп и МакГонагалл. Грозный Глаз с мрачной злорадностью взирал на огонь в камине: его волшебный глаз смотрел в ту же точку, что и настоящий. Гарри видел, как его тонкие губы чуть шевелятся, когда он бормотал что-то себе под нос, а тень от страшного носа неровно лежала на его испещренной шрамами щеке. Снейп же, стоявший от Грюма как можно дальше, хладнокровно и совершенно безэмоционально смотрел на директора. Профессор МакГонагалл тоже молчала, но взгляд ее был почти яростным. Дамблдор никак на это не реагировал, и Гарри понял, что этот спор исчерпан. </p><p>— Ты готов, Гарри? — спросил директор, кидая на него невеселый взгляд.</p><p>— Альбус, — профессор МакГонагалл сделала шаг вперед, но тот остановил ее движением руки. Дамблдор поднялся, и его высокая фигура возвысилась над Гарри,  будто черный исполин.</p><p>— Нам пора. Чарли Уизли ждет нас. Минерва, сообщи, пожалуйста, Поппи, чтобы она была наготове. Северус, на тебе и мистере Крайфере будет охрана выведенного для переговоров периметра. Никто не должен войти туда или даже просто увидеть, что там происходит.</p><p>Гарри повернул голову и с удивлением увидел Крайфера, застывшего около книжного шкафа рядом с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса. Родственник Сириуса выглядывал из-за края рамы и бессовестно подслушивал. Крайфер, одетый в свою ужасную жилетку и равнодушно смотрящий куда-то в угол, кивнул, и Снейп повторил его жест. Дамблдор посмотрел на Грюма — тот расправил плечи и сделал шаг вперед, стукнув об пол своей деревянной ногой.</p><p>— Отлично, — Дамблдор вновь посмотрел на гриффиндорца. — Гарри, я понимаю, что просить тебя об этом весьма бестактно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты постарался проникнуть в разум Волдеморта так же, как ты делаешь это во сне. Я хочу, чтобы ты научился делать это осознанно, потому что такой навык нам сейчас необходим.</p><p>— Но, профессор, — Гарри посмотрел по сторонам, и взгляд живого глаза Грюма ему совсем не понравился. Профессор ЗОТИ смотрел на него так, будто ждал, что тот с минуты на минуту учудит что-нибудь опасное. — Я понятия не имею, как сделать это.</p><p>— Ты владеешь азами легилименции, которым тебя учит профессор Снейп, и, возможно, когда Волдеморт будет так близко, тебе будет легче применить их.</p><p>—Я постараюсь, — Гарри опустил лицо, не выдержав взора профессора. Он знал, что от него требуется найти крестраж в памяти Волдеморта, но как он мог это сделать, если для него оставался загадкой весь процесс? Он просто видел это и никак не мог повлиять на свои сновидения. Дамблдор смотрел на него еще пару секунд, а потом подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. Он больше ничего не говорил, но Гарри все понимал без слов.</p><p>Вскоре директор отошел к шкафу, где хранился меч Годрика Гриффиндора.  Дамблдор открыл его и снял с нижней полки маленькую подставку, на которой лежала ровная темная палочка. Гарри смотрел на нее и почти ощущал ее в своей руке: ее гладкое дерево, приятную длину, удобную балансировку. Она манила его и отвращала. Она больше не принадлежала ему, потому что Дамблдор забрал ее из его руки, сделав своей, но он все еще ощущал связь с ней.</p><p> — Пора, — Дамблдор направился к дверям, и все остальные двинулись за ним. Профессор быстро и легко шел по лестницам, за ним ковылял Грюм, а следом плелся Гарри. Он успел лишь обернуться напоследок, но Снейп, МакГонагалл и Крайфер уже скрылись за поворотом. Он старался думать о Чарли, а вовсе не о том, что через пару минут он увидит лицо Волдеморта. Настоящее, живое лицо, которого можно коснуться — так близко и без возможности вцепиться в него. Гарри чувствовал, как его начинает трясти от волнения и безвыходной злобы, а жжение в шраме превращается в настоящую боль.</p><p>Отбой уже пробил, и в коридорах никого не было. По пути им никто не встретился, и на крыльцо они вышли в полной тишине. Местами на снегу горели яркие пятна света из окон, но чем дальше, тем темнее становился снег. Гарри не видел границы барьера, и он смутно представлял, где она проходит.</p><p>Дамблдор направился к Гремучей Иве. Еще при выходе из Хогвартса он взмахнул палочкой, сменив свою яркую мантию на темный теплый плащ, делающий его почти неузнаваемым. Полы плаща тут же намокли в снегу, но профессор не обратил на это внимания — он целенаправленно шел вперед, и ветер развевал его длинную седую бороду. Гарри и Грюм молча шли за ним, замок все отдалялся, и наконец впереди показалось беспокойное дерево. Ива спала, ее ветви были покрыты снегом, но при приближении волшебников она встрепенулась. Дамблдор обошел ее по кругу и отправился дальше, остановившись только у голого куста. Он повернулся к своим спутникам, и Гарри понял: здесь.</p><p>— Гарри, отойди, пожалуйста, чуть назад, — приказал мальчику Дамблдор. Тот послушно сделал несколько шагов по снегу, отдаляясь от границы. Он пытался увидеть ее, но не мог. Дрожь, что охватила его еще в замке, усилилась, его ноги стали совсем слабыми, а желудок сжимался в приступах тошноты. Гарри просто стоял, качаясь с ноги на ногу, и смотрел в темноту.</p><p>— Не дрейфь, — гаркнул ему Грюм, который, наоборот, едва мог сдержать предвкушение. Гарри промычал что-то невразумительное: он не боялся Волдеморта, он боялся увидеть его так близко без возможности сделать что-либо. Увидеть подтверждение всех его опасений снова — увидеть его молодым. </p><p>Они ждали не менее пятнадцати минут, когда за барьером началось шевеление. Гарри услышал странный шорох, а потом понял, что это равномерно скрипит снег под движением чего-то тяжелого. Белая поляна почти не освещалась, но все же просматривалась вперед почти до черной стены леса, и она была пуста.</p><p>— <i>Они здесь, хозяин</i>, — услышал Гарри голос. Он закрутил головой, а потом вдруг узнал его.</p><p>— Я слышу Нагайну, профессор, — оповестил он Дамблдора. Тот повернулся к нему. — Она говорит с Волдемортом. Говорит, что мы здесь.</p><p>Гарри вдруг осознал, что все мышцы в его теле напряжены настолько, что кажутся почти каменными. Он с трудом мог дышать и вглядывался в пустоту до боли в глазах. Наконец, на белой поляне появились три фигуры: они были черными и совершенно неотличимыми друг от друга, но Гарри все равно узнал Тома. Он ощутил его присутствие, будто бы неведомый датчик внутри него начал подавать сигнал. Его шрам разболелся со страшной силой.</p><p>— Дамблдор, — красивый молодой голос нарушил тишину, и Гарри задрожал. Вот он, этот миг: хотя ноги его словно приросли к земле, все его тело тянуло вперед. Страх исчез, и осталась только жгучая смесь из ненависти, гнева и любопытства. Дамблдор поднял палочку, и с нее сорвался шар света: он поднялся чуть выше, освещая лица всех присутствующих.</p><p>Гарри увидел его. Капюшон скрывал волосы Волдеморта, но его лицо ярко освещалось. Оно было таким же, как в Тайной комнате: молодым и прекрасным, но, несмотря на всю его красоту, в нем проглядывали ужасающие черты. Темные глаза пристально вглядывались в силуэт директора, крылья ровного носа раздувались, а губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Гарри не мог отвести от него взгляда — ощущение, что между ним и Волдемортом есть только невидимая стена барьера, обостряло все его чувства, и сердце его колотилось с невиданной силой. Это был человек, который хотел убить его и который мучил его долгое время, и вот он стоял перед ним, столь же бессильный сделать что-либо, а голос, который Гарри слышал, был его настоящим голосом, а не шепотом во сне. Это пугало и заставляло оцепенеть.</p><p>За спиной Волдеморта остановился Барти Крауч. Он вовсе не был похож на сумасшедшего: он лучился здоровьем, благополучием и гордостью, был спокоен и уверен в себе. Крауч держал палочку направленной на застывшего, смотрящего перед собой остекленевшими глазами Чарли Уизли, при взгляде на которого все внутри Гарри сжалось от вины и жалости.</p><p>Вся эта картина казалась такой невозможной и нереалистичной, что Гарри едва не решил, что она ему снится. Только когда Волдеморт перевел взгляд на Гарри, тот поверил, что все было по-настоящему: слишком уж велика была сила этого взгляда. Губы Тома растянулись в мягкой улыбке, которая была страшнее, чем самый яростный взор.</p><p> — Гарри, — он произносил его имя все с той же интонацией, и Гарри кривился от отвращения, вспоминая, как тот делал это во сне. Он слишком давно не видел его.</p><p>— Давай закончим все быстро, Том, — сказал Дамблдор, и голос его звучал как всегда спокойно, будто бы он говорил не со своим злейшим врагом, а с одним из своих студентов. Впрочем, когда-то Том Реддл был его студентом, и выглядел он сейчас так же. Волдеморт по-прежнему смотрел на Гарри, не делая никаких попыток проникнуть в его сознание. Гарри вдруг вспомнил о задании, которое дал ему директор, но решил, что попробует, когда Чарли будет в безопасности. Его единственным планом была попытка применить невербальную легилименцию, но план, скажем честно, был так себе. Гарри не удавалось даже трещинку пробить в щитах Снейпа, что уж говорить о Волдеморте. </p><p>— Что ж, — Том, наконец, отвернулся от Гарри. Грюма он игнорировал, хотя тот вглядывался в его лицо с плохо сдерживаемой яростью и отвращением. — Я привел Уизли, как и обещал, и теперь хочу увидеть палочку.</p><p>Дамблдор достал ее из кармана мантии, и Том жадно впился в нее взглядом.</p><p>— Я забрал ее у Гарри, и теперь она принадлежит мне. Когда ты возьмешь ее из моей руки, она вновь станет твоей. Но я хочу убедиться, что ты привел с собой настоящего Чарли Уизли. Пусть он протянет руку сквозь барьер.</p><p>Волдеморт кивнул Краучу, и Барти шепнул что-то Чарли. Тот, двигаясь как на шарнирах, подошел к границе и протянул руку. Вокруг нее барьер осветился мягким сиреневатым светом. Дамблдор взял его ладонь, провел своей палочкой, оставляя ровный порез, из которого тут же полилась кровь. Он начал шептать длинное и сложное заклинание, напоминающее то, которым Снейп когда-то вылечил ужасные раны Малфоя, и вскоре порез затянулся. Дамблдор кивнул, но не выпустил руки Чарли.</p><p>— Теперь я хочу проверить подлинность палочки, — Волдеморт чуть прищурился. — Приори Инкантато.</p><p>Дамблдор направил его палочку в сторону и произнес заклинание. Палочка начала выплевывать заклятия одно за другим, и Гарри понял, что это — те самые заклинания, которые Волдеморт применял в битве у старого дома. Много вспышек Авады Кедавры, несколько защитных чар и магия, Гарри совершенно незнакомая — все это взрывалось перед ними, будто крошечный фейерверк. Вдруг магия изменилась на мгновение: зеленая вспышка Авады Кедавры, сорвавшаяся с кончика палочки, была невероятно яркой, пульсирующей, и лицо Тома изменилось, когда он увидел ее. Гарри догадался — это была та самая роковая  Авада Кедавра. А два заклятия следом за ней были теми, что убили его родителей.</p><p>— Достаточно, — Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и все прекратилось. Он протянул ее вперед. — Забирай, и отдай мне Чарли Уизли.</p><p>— Жаль, что я не смог убить его, — Волдеморт посмотрел на застывшего рядом Чарли. — Впрочем, это всего лишь мое маленькое хобби.</p><p> Он махнул рукой, и Крауч вновь отдал Чарли приказ. Уизли медленно двинулся вперед, и так же медленно Дамблдор протянул вперед палочку. Все это происходило почти синхронно, и Гарри наблюдал за ними. Наконец, Чарли оказался за барьером, а Волдеморт выдернул палочку из длинных пальцев Дамблдора. Странное чувство охватило гриффиндорца в этот момент, и он решил, что сейчас хороший момент для попытки: он изо всех сил начал думать о заклинании Легилименс и вспоминать ощущение от проникновения в чужой разум. Ему удалось поймать смутный отголосок ликования и предвкушения, и это он уже посчитал за успех — впрочем, он рано расслабился, и чужие чувства и мысли вдруг захлопнулись от него с такой силой, что его голова чуть не взорвалась от боли. Грюм вырубил Чарли одним прицельным заклинанием, и тот рухнул на снег. Воцарилась тишина, и в ней Гарри слышал только свое дыхание — Том смотрел прямо на него.</p><p>— Жалкая попытка, мальчик, — сказал он.  Гарри смело ответил на его взгляд, хотя из-за боли его голова кружилась, и лицо Волдеморта плыло. Ему казалось, что сквозь человеческие черты этого лица проступает истинная сущность Тома Реддла и что темные глаза наливаются алым цветом, но это была просто игра его воображения. Гарри стиснул зубы. Все слова вдруг застряли в его горле, будто бы на него наложили заклятие немоты.</p><p>— Ты разочаровываешь меня все больше, Гарри. Гриндевальд рассказал мне, каким трусом ты себя показал, когда он пытался научить тебя действительно важным вещам, — Волдеморт говорил так, что каждое его слово почти ударом впечатывалось к Гарри. Так же, как во сне. Тому доставляло удовольствие читать ему нотации, будто бы у него было право отчитывать его. Гарри задыхался от бессилия в такие моменты, потому что все, что он мог делать  — это огрызаться.</p><p>Дамблдор обернулся и посмотрел на Гарри. На его лице было беспокойство, настороженность и недовольство. Поттер не понимал, почему он не вмешивается в этот диалог, но всего пары секунд раздумий хватило, чтобы осознать, что Реддл говорит на парселтанге — говорит едва слышно, но для Гарри его шепот звучит так,  будто Том шепчет ему в ухо.</p><p>— Возможно, тебе все нужно изучать опытным путем. Я покажу тебе, как все произойдет, и старик тебя не защитит.</p><p>— Гарри, — Дамблдор сделал шаг к нему, а Грюм встал за спиной директора, между ними и Волдемортом. Это никак не помогло Гарри: тело юноши пронзила боль, но через мгновение она растворилась, будто в тумане. Она была совсем рядом, ощущалась, как ползущая в темноте змея, но все же ближе не подходила — это длилось несколько секунд, и в эти секунды Гарри, пораженный, смотрел на свое лицо. Тот Гарри — за барьером, который больше не был им, — улыбнулся ему, сделал шаг вперед и посмотрел в лицо Дамблдору.  Все прекратилось через секунду: боль вернулась, обрушившись сверху будто сплошной красный водопад.</p><p>Гарри бы рухнул на землю, если бы директор не схватил его за локоть. Его шрам, наверное, набух, потому что он ощущался как огромная болезненная шишка. Грюм прорычал: «Что происходит?» и поднял палочку, не зная, на кого ее стоит направлять. Сам Волдеморт устоял на ногах.</p><p>— Вот так все и произойдет, — сказал он, и голос его больше не был таким высоким и ровным. Дыхание Тома было чуть сбито, и это пугало Гарри: это делало Волдеморта живым. Гарри был к нему так близко, и он смотрел на него снизу вверх. Впервые ему было страшно это делать. — Помни, о чем я говорил тебе. Этот барьер падет рано или поздно, и тогда тебе придется, наконец, выбрать, или же я сделаю это за тебя, — его темные глаза оторвались от лица Гарри. Тот посмотрел на Дамблдора, презрительно скривился и произнес уже на английском: — Я получил все, что хотел, директор. </p><p>Волдеморт резко развернулся, взметнув полы своей мантии за спиной, и скрылся в темноте, оставив после себя только следы на снегу. Крауч аппарировал с места. Воцарилась тишина, и в ней были слышны лишь скрип ветвей в Запретном лесу и тяжелое дыхание Гарри. С губ его срывались облачки пара, а тело будто бы наполнялось изнутри кисельной тяжестью — он медленно оседал на землю, и Дамблдору приходилось удерживать его от падения.</p><p>— Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — профессор пристально вглядывался в его лицо. Гарри пару секунд тупо моргал, а потом вздохнул:</p><p>— Я просто... очень устал.</p><p>— Аластор, понеси, пожалуйста, мистера Уизли. Ему и Гарри следует оказаться в больничном крыле как можно быстрее. </p><p>Грюм послушно взмахнул палочкой, и тело Чарли поднялось в воздух. Гарри наблюдал за ним, опираясь о руку профессора и чувствуя, как слабость медленно и неохотно отступает. Когда он двинулся вперед, мир покачнулся, но мышечные усилия будто заставили кровь течь в его теле быстрее. Голова перестала кружиться, и когда они направились в Хогвартс, он уже тверже стоял на ногах. Он глядел вниз, на белый снег, чтобы не смотреть на висящее в воздухе тело Чарли, вид которого заставлял мурашки бежать по его спине.</p><p>Путь до больничного крыла был неблизким, но для Гарри он прошел будто бы  в забытье. Он хотел спросить у Дамблдора про случившееся и поделиться своими опасениями, но когда мадам Помфри силой уложила его в кровать, у него уже не осталось сил на сопротивление.</p><p>— Мы поговорим об этом завтра, Гарри, — сказал ему подошедший к его кровати Дамблдор. Его мантия вновь вернула себе привычный вид, став цветной и очень красивой. — А сейчас тебе стоит отдохнуть. </p><p>— Завтра суд, профессор, — Гарри наблюдал за его размытым силуэтом. Кто-то снял с него очки, и ему казалось, что в  больничном крыле присутствует слишком много людей. Кто-то постоянно ходил рядом, и это была не мадам Помфри.</p><p>— Да, Гарри, завтра суд.</p><p>— Вы же выиграете? </p><p>— Я очень на это надеюсь.</p><p>Гарри заснул. Он проспал и приход Рона с близнецами, и приезд четы Уизли, которые получили новость о Чарли и тут же примчались в школу. Он пропустил так же и выход Ежедневного Пророка, в котором крупными буквами на первой странице было написано, что Альбус Дамблдор разбил защиту Люциуса Малфоя, и тот взят под стражу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ребята, уже переодевшиеся в повседневную одежду и растолкавшие по карманам уменьшенные вещи, отправлялись на Гриммо через кабинет Дамблдора. Все семь человек не могли поместиться в его камине, поэтому они отправлялись по двое: сначала близнецы, потом Рон и Седрик, потом Гермиона и Джинни. Гарри был седьмым, и он последним встал в очередь: он стоял и смотрел, как его друзья, улыбаясь, исчезают в зеленом вихре, и чувствовал тяжелую руку Дамблдора на плече. Когда огонь взметнулся за спиной девушек, Гарри повернулся к директору. Тот с мягким выражением на лице наблюдал за ним, и в кои-то веке в воздухе не висело ощущение тяжести и недосказанности: произошедшее на суде вернуло им надежду, и наконец-то небо над головой не было затянуто черными тучами. Конечно, Люциус — пешка, и действия Дамблдора лишь лишат Волдеморта его новой личины, вынудив вернуться на уже хоженый путь, но все же это — маленькая победа. Наконец-то контроль оказался в их руках.<p>— Не думай о Волдеморте, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор, легко коснувшись пальцем его лба. — Хотя бы в Рождество.</p><p>— Это сложно, — Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ. — Об этом все говорят.</p><p>— И хорошо, что говорят. Когда Люциус сядет в Азкабан, люди поверят нам, и Волдеморт лишится своей неуязвимости. У него остался всего один крестраж, и когда мы его найдем, все изменится.</p><p>Гарри уставился на вышивку на мантии Дамблдора. Иногда он забывал о крестраже, отдавая все свое внимание чему-то более насущному, и когда вновь начинал думать о нем, то головная боль возвращалась. Он понятия не имел, как ему помочь в поисках: его сны, походившие на воспоминания Волдеморта о прошлом, не касались ничего, способного вывести его к догадкам, а последняя попытка намеренно проникнуть в разум Тома провалилась. Гарри подозревал, что когда он спит, его сознание становится гибче, и каким-то образом он использует на Волдеморте то, что тот хотел использовать на нем самом, но Гарри не мог это контролировать. Легилименция, когда они находились рядом, могла помочь, но Гарри был ужасен в ней, и никакие уроки не могли научить его гибко и незаметно использовать эту опасную магию. </p><p>— Я надеюсь, что так и будет, профессор, — Гарри смотрел на серебряный узор. Он находил что-то успокаивающее в этом, потому что все эти мантии, этот волшебный кабинет, ворчащие портреты и Фоукс создают Дамблдора, а его присутствие — это всегда гарант, что кому-то другому придется становиться лицом к лицу со злом. Может, это было малодушно, но это помогало ему держаться. — Но как мы найдем его? Я не уверен, что я смогу хоть как-то помочь.</p><p>— У меня есть мысли на этот счет, — Дамблдор чуть опустил лицо, и его глаза сверкнули за очками-половинками. От Дамблдора пахло чем-то сладким, едва уловимым: будто бы карманы его одежды были набиты леденцами, тянучками и засахаренными фруктами. Едва ли это было так, но все же этот аромат витал в воздухе, и он примешивался к неясному и невозможному запаху Рождества и, в кои-то веки, спокойствия. — Я поделюсь ими с тобой позже. Сейчас — иди на Гриммо и отдохни. Этот камин будет открыт всю ночь, и если ты захочешь вернуться в Хогвартс, ты сможешь это сделать.</p><p>Дамблдор не сказал этого прямо, но Гарри прекрасно понял, на что он намекал. Драко оставался в Хогвартсе вместе с Блейзом, и кроме них в Слизерине оставалось еще человека два, не больше, и это едва ли можно было назвать веселым Рождеством. Гарри старался просто не думать об этом, потому что ему тут же становилось стыдно, но он был абсолютно беспомощен что-либо изменить. Он дал крестному обещание, и он хотел быть с ним в этот день: Сириус до сих пор не вернул себе магию, и для него было важно знать, что он не один. А Драко... Все было слишком сложно, и Гарри боялся того, к чему все это может привести.</p><p>— Хорошо. Счастливого Рождества, профессор, — Гарри шагнул в камин и взял в ладонь немного пороху.</p><p>— Счастливого Рождества, Гарри.</p><p>Через пару секунд зеленое пламя взметнулось вверх, и Гарри пропал в нем. Его завертело и закружило, и вскоре он неловко вывалился из камина за сотни миль от Хогвартса. Он запнулся о решетку и налетел на Джинни, которая лишь вздохнула, позволяя ему опираться о свое плечо и отряхивать одежду. Гарри выпрямился, и одного взгляда ему хватило, чтобы понять, что в гостиной царит напряженная атмосфера. Сириус и Седрик стояли напротив друг друга, и сложно было понять, что они думают об этой встрече. </p><p>— Гарри! — Сириус отвел взгляд от Диггори, и тут же жутковатая, присущая всем Блэкам улыбка пропала с его лица, сменившись искренней радостью. Он сгреб Гарри в охапку, как только тот подошел к нему, и целое мгновение Гарри стоял, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. От Сириуса пахло приправами, и он выглядел намного лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу: истощение и бессилие пропало из его облика, и лишь углубившиеся морщины и большее количество седых волос напоминали о пережитом. Гарри отстранился от него, когда Сириус начал трепать его по волосам и тереть кулаком макушку, и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Как ты? — спросил он.</p><p>— Все отлично, не считая нашествия гостей в моем доме, — его рука все еще лежала у Гарри на плече, когда Сириус вновь повернулся к Седрику. Тот наблюдал за разворачивающейся картиной со сдерживаемым удивлением на лице, и Гарри видел в его глазах почти панику и абсолютно незнание того, как себя вести. — Я как раз знакомился с твоим новым другом. Нам обоим было бы очень неловко, если бы ты считал меня серийным убийцей, правда, Седрик?</p><p>— Д-да. </p><p>— А родители Гермионы уже приехали? — Гарри поспешил уйти с темы. Ему было стыдно от того, что оба — и Сириус, и Седрик — знали о Драко, о том, что Гарри врет друзьям и притворяется перед целым миром. Он знал, что Блэк не осуждает его, но все равно ему было неприятно, ведь между отношениями Гарри с Драко и Гарри с Седриком он бы точно выбрал последние, потому что от них точно не пришлось бы ждать чего-то неожиданного или опасного. Впрочем, по той же причине Гарри выбрал первые. <br/>И по другой причине тоже.</p><p>— Да, — Сириус подмигнул Гермионе. — Твой отец помогает Артуру, а мама на кухне. Они очень стойко приняли все... особенности этого дома.</p><p>— Я пойду к ним, — Гермиона тут же выбежала из гостиной. </p><p>— Если бы моя матушка уже не скончалась, ее хватил бы удар от одного только упоминания магглов под этой крышей, — Сириус оглядел остальных. — Я кое-как растолкал вас по комнатам, потому что в это Рождество людей слишком много. Рон, ты будешь спать с Гарри в его комнате, Джинни — ты с Гермионой, а ты, Седрик, с Фредом и Джорджем. </p><p>Фред и Джордж хитро улыбнулись. </p><p>— Повеселимся, — сказал Фред, и Седрик посмотрел на него с большим сомнением.</p><p>— Хочу вас всех предупредить: если вы не хотите, чтобы вас втянули в уборку и готовку, то на кухню лучше не...</p><p>— Рон, дорогой, как же ты похудел! — голос миссис Уизли прозвучал словно гром среди ясного неба. Она появилась в дверях так быстро, что никто этого не заметил, и теперь довольно взирала на собравшихся. Она была в домашней блузке с цветами и в переднике, перемазанном в муке; она выглядела так знакомо и по-домашнему, что Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Особняк на Гриммо всегда был чужим, но Сириус, все эти украшения в спальне, миссис Уизли — все это приносило ощущения покоя, какой и должен царить в настоящем доме.</p><p>— Ну мама! </p><p>Миссис Уизли обняла всех своих детей и Гарри, которого держала в объятиях чуть дольше, а потом подошла к Седрику. Она широко улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, Седрик, — она оглядела его с ног до головы, будто проверяя, выглядит ли он достаточно упитанным и здоровым. Тот заметно стушевался: несмотря на то, что Диггори был выше миссис Уизли на полголовы, он смотрел на нее так, будто хотел стать совсем крошечным и затеряться где-то в ковре. — Я очень рада, что ты присоединился к нам сегодня. Я слышала о тебе много хорошего. И, знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы с Артуром относимся к Гарри, как к сыну, и мы совершенно ничего не имеем против... ну, ваших с ним отношений.</p><p>Более смущенным, чем Седрик, был только сам Гарри, который смотрел в пол и чувствовал, как горят его щеки. Он не был уверен в том, что вообще когда-либо собирался говорить об этом с мистером и миссис Уизли: это было слишком постыдной и личной вещью, и даже с Сириусом Гарри было говорить об этом тяжело. Ему оставалось только разглядывать свои кроссовки и ковер, который они засыпали пеплом, чтобы не видеть, как Блэк понимающе переглядывается с миссис Уизли.</p><p>—М-м, да, спасибо, — пробормотал Седрик. — Но мы с Гарри...</p><p>—Так, ну хватит разговоров! — миссис Уизли, видимо, уловила напряжение и быстро сменила тему, даже не дослушав бормотания Седрика до конца. — Нам нужно сделать еще очень многое, если мы хотим отпраздновать Рождество сегодня! Джинни, Гарри и Рон, вы поможете мне на кухне. Фред и Джордж,  вы украсите все комнаты, и чтобы в этот раз я не видела никаких черепов, понятно?</p><p>— Да, мама, — кисло потянули близнецы.</p><p>— А вы, — миссис Уизли посмотрела на Сириуса и Седрика, — уберете тот завал в столовой и гостиной.</p><p>— Да нет там завала! — явно не в первый раз возмутился Сириус. — Это вещи Ордена!</p><p>— Это — хлам, которому не место на столе, на диване и в шкафу, — миссис Уизли была непоколебима, и она говорила с Сириусом так, будто тот был ее непутевым сыном. — Раз уж ты решил заняться бумагами, делай это в кабинете. Если, конечно, ты уже избавился от мусора там.</p><p>— Тот мусор оставил там еще мой отец, так что я тут ни при чем, — Блэк мрачно и недовольно смотрел на разрушительницу его порядка. Гарри прекрасно знал, о чем речь: кабинет на третьем этаже играл роль склада для всевозможного барахла, начиная от коробок с пергаментами, заканчивая книгами и артефактами. Там было пыльно и темно, и ни Гарри, ни Сириус не горели желанием туда заходить. Когда они жили тут вместе, то считали за жилые комнаты лишь несколько помещений, а на все остальное было наложено негласное табу.</p><p>— В любом случае, в столовой и гостиной не должно быть никаких бумаг. Вот этим и займись. Гарри, Рон, Джинни, пойдемте.</p><p>— Мам, мы хотели показать Седрику дом, — протянул Рон, но миссис Уизли лишь отмахнулась.</p><p>— Дом никуда не денется, а вот картошка сама себя не почистит!</p><p>Гарри, Рон и Джинни, понурив головы и оставив свои вещи в малой гостиной, поплелись за миссис Уизли. Дом был ярко освещен: все лампы горели, прогоняя сумрак и рождая ощущения тепла. Кое-где уже висели украшения: венки, елочные шары и мишура, а портрет Вальбурги был занавешен плотной тканью, на которой ярко поблескивали заколки, не дающие ткани расходиться. Наверное, это сделали, чтобы она не начала кричать на чету Грейнджеров.</p><p>На кухне уже было небольшое столпотворение. Миссис Грейнджер — высокая женщина с растрепанным пучком на затылке и милой улыбкой — нарезала овощи, пока Гермиона спешно рассказывала ей про школу. Девочка выглядела по-настоящему счастливой, и Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее при виде того, как сияют ее глаза. Миссис Уизли выдала Гарри и Рону большую корзину, наполненную картошкой, и приказала почистить ее всю.</p><p>— Но ты ведь можешь сделать это магией! — возмутился Рон, но миссис Уизли лишь покачала головой.</p><p>— У меня есть другие дела, Рональд, чтобы тратить время на это. А вам как раз нечем заняться.</p><p>Гарри и Рону ничего не оставалось, как взять корзину и ножи и отправиться в другую комнату. На кухне было не развернуться, и они не хотели мешать готовке и, не дай бог, нарваться на новое поручение. Они решили сесть прямо в коридоре, где стояли два кресла. Гарри картошку научился чистить еще при жизни с Дурслями, но вот Рон всегда делал это, просто остругивая куски.</p><p>— Я уверен, что Билл с Чарли не пришли утром только из-за того, что их бы тоже запрягли убираться, — ворчал Уизли. — Вот жуки, они раньше тоже такое проворачивали.</p><p>— Зато это будет веселое Рождество, — пожал плечами Гарри. Он бросил на друга хитрый взгляд. — Как думаешь, вы с Гермионой?..</p><p>— О нет, нет, ничего не говори, — Рон смущенно опустил лицо и продолжил тихим шепотом: — Я понятия не имею, что делать, и она мне совершенно не подсказывает.</p><p>— Девчонки всегда ожидают, что ты сам поймешь, что делать, — Гарри вспомнил свой печальный опыт с Чжоу.</p><p>— А я не понимаю, — Рон вздохнул так тяжело, будто на его плечи опустился непомерный груз. — Все вроде бы нормально, но я уверен, что все испорчу, а оно мне надо? Что-то не похоже, что вы с Диггори были счастливы.</p><p>Рон даже представить себе не мог, насколько Гарри и Седрик были <i>не</i> счастливы, но едва ли он бы так спокойно сидел рядом, если бы узнал.</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, что тебе делать, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я никогда о Гермионе так не думал. Наверное, если вы, ну, хотите встречаться, все как-нибудь само собой произойдет?</p><p>— Да, отличная идея, — Рон сразу повеселел, словно чужие слова смогли вселить ему надежду, что бездействие поможет. Он вонзил ножик в картошку едва ли не на половину.  — Все как-нибудь само сложится. Вроде бы до этого все так и шло, правильно?</p><p>— Ну, не знаю, — Гарри был уверен, что все это приведет их куда-то не туда, но он просто не знал, как помочь друзьям. Он старался, как мог, вспоминая о тех моментах, когда он сам встречался с девушками: Джинни он поцеловал в гостиной, и это было более, чем решительно, а в тот раз с Чжоу они оба этого хотели. Да и чтобы их отношения с Драко куда-то двинулись, ему пришлось первому сделать шаг, хотя Малфой уж точно не был девчонкой. — Я имею в виду, просто появится момент, когда нужно будет что-то сделать. Обычно он как-то сам собой появляется, вы будете вдвоем или еще чего, и вот тогда лучше не тупить. <i>Благоприятный</i> момент, понимаешь?</p><p>— Блин, —  Рон вдруг покраснел. Он наклонился к Гарри близко-близко и выронил из рук неочищенную картошку. Они совсем забыли про вторую корзину, куда нужно складывать уже почищенную. — Слушай, Гарри, — он стал совсем пунцовым, — а, ну, как бы, ну, Ох Мерлин.</p><p>— Да говори ты уже, — Гарри сам нетерпеливо заерзал от интереса.</p><p>— Только не смейся, хорошо? Расскажи мне, как вы с Диггори, ну, впервые поцеловались? — он выпалил это на духу, и Гарри лишь понадеялся, что Седрик, оставшийся в гостиной с Сириусом, это не слышал. Они с Роном почти не говорили об этой стороне жизни, и Гарри думал, что друг просто старается об этом не думать, чтобы не вызывать в себе неприязнь. Видимо, Рона это не беспокоило, а скорее безумно смущало.</p><p>— Это произошло на стадионе, — Гарри уставился на картофелину в своих руках. Он помнил тот день, помнил Патронуса Седрика — прекрасную и сильную пуму. Помнил, что, наверное, тогда в его голове появилась мысль, что их отношения с Драко вовсе не такие, какими он их представлял. — Мы просто разговаривали, а потом он это сделал. Я просто... был в шоке, наверное. </p><p>— А потом что?</p><p>Потом я ему отказал и понял, что влюбился в Драко Малфоя.</p><p>— Ну, потом, если честно, было что-то совсем странное, но в целом я просто обдумал это и пришел к выводу, что это не так уж плохо.</p><p>— Значит, мне надо сделать так же?</p><p>— Думаю, у тебя все должно быть попроще. Но ей будет приятно, если ты сделаешь первый шаг.</p><p>— Вот же, — Рон снова взялся за картофелину. — Ладно. Я просто подожду и посмотрим, как там что будет. В конце концов, Рождество.</p><p>— Вот именно, — Гарри поднялся из кресла. — Погоди, я принесу еще корзину, а на пол бросать очистки как-то глупо.</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>Гарри отправился на кухню. Он попросил у миссис Уизли что-нибудь для очисток, и та дала ему большую миску. Гермиона вместе с мамой очень ловко разделывала птицу, а Джинни мешала что-то в кастрюле, пока миссис Уизли взмахивала палочкой, настраивая плиту. Гарри забрал миску и уже собирался вернуться к Рону, как быстрая мысль заставила его остановиться. Выйдя в коридор, он не повернул к тому месту, где они с Роном устроили центр по очистке картофеля, а пошел дальше, неслышно подбираясь к дверям в гостиную. Он остановился и прижался к стене, заглядывая в щель между приоткрытой створкой и косяком.</p><p>Сириус и Седрик бездельничали. Даже более того: Сириус разглядывал ряды бутылок с алкоголем, которые стояли в одном из запертых шкафов, и что-то спрашивал у Седрика, пока тот тихо отвечал, развалившись на диване и закинув ноги на подлокотник. </p><p>— Ну, пожалуй, вот это можно, —  Сириус достал из шкафа одну бутылку, но Гарри не смог с такого расстояния распознать, что это. Он смутно припоминал свой неприятный опыт общения с абсентом. — Вас же не унесет, правильно? А то мне достанется от Молли.</p><p>— Я совершеннолетний, мне уже все можно, —  услышал Гарри ответ Седрика.</p><p>— Руки не распускай, — пожурил его Сириус. Судя по его тону, они с Седриком уже достигли определенного уровня взаимопонимания, и Гарри хотел бы знать, как им это удалось. — Гарри мне как сын, и я ничего такого видеть не хочу.</p><p>— Ты же не бросишься на меня снова?</p><p>— Сейчас я точно этого сделать не смогу.</p><p>—В любом случае, <i>этот</i> никогда не дремлет, и я понятия не имею, как он обо всем узнает, — Седрик замолк, когда Сириус протянул ему бутылку. Он рассмотрел ее со всех сторон, а потом вернул обратно. Гарри застыл, потому что, кажется, секрет чужого понимания раскрылся ему: каким-то образом они умудрились намекнуть друг другу об их общем знании. — Так что, тебе бы больше волноваться за его руки, а не за мои. Тем более мы расстались. И я не уверен, что мне вообще здесь место.</p><p>— Не говори чепухи. Ты в Ордене, значит этот дом теперь и твой тоже.</p><p>— Сложно в это поверить.</p><p>— Ты привыкнешь. Мне знакомо это чувство: от своих родителей я отказался сам, но какое-то время у меня не было ничего, кроме Хогвартса и трех... двух моих друзей. Это можно пережить.</p><p>Седрик хмыкнул, и Гарри отошел от дверей. Он медленно побрел обратно к Рону, думая о том, что только что услышал. Он не хотел подслушивать чужой разговор: это было слишком личным и предназначалось не для него. Он знал, что Седрик чувствовал себя чужим и что его близость с Гарри шла трещинами: даже когда они говорили наедине, незримая фигура Малфоя всегда была рядом с ними. Тогда, на Башне, он пытался рассказать ему, что чувствовал, но это едва ли помогло ему. Это Рождество начинало казаться Гарри все более невеселым, и мысли о Седрике разом возвращали его к Драко. </p><p>— Ты где ходил? — спросил Рон, когда Гарри пришел к нему с миской. — Я уж думал, ты меня кинул с этой картошкой.</p><p>— Заглянул к Сириусу — они там бездельничают.</p><p>— Я уверен, Фред и Джордж тоже ничего не делают. Просто им всегда достаются задания, за которыми не следят.</p><p>— Зато Гермиона и Джинни готовят. Мне кажется, мы столько еды просто не съедим.</p><p>— Съедим, — заулыбался Рон. — Еще же Чарли и Билл придут, а они едят так, будто голодали годами. </p><p>— Давай почистим картошку и пойдем к Фреду и Джорджу? </p><p>Рон, разумеется, против не был. Они начали болтать о квиддиче, который в кои-то веки начал вызывать у Гарри интерес: на тренировки он ходил исправно лишь из-за того, что Анжелина бы начала приставать к нему и надоедать руганью, но результаты матчей его мало интересовали. Оставшиеся игры Гриффиндора начинались после Рождества, и он с тяжестью на сердце думал о том, что игра больше не будет приносить ему удовлетворения. Даже если он будет играть с Драко. Особенно, если с Драко, потому что все будет иначе при сотнях глаз, устремленных на них.</p><p>Когда вся картошка была почищена, они отнесли ее на кухню и быстро убежали наверх, пока миссис Уизли не сообразила, что еще можно им поручить. В доме было слишком много мест, которые нуждались в уборке, и Гарри с Роном не собирались тратить на это время. Они побродили немного по дому, ища близнецов, но вместо них наткнулись на мистера Уизли, который бессовестно отлынивал от работы и беседовал с мистером Грейнджером о самолетах.</p><p>— Я все равно не могу понять, — упорствовал он, даже не заметив мальчишек, заглянувших в комнату. Видимо, мистер Уизли должен был соорудить в гостиной елку, и он загорелся идеей поставить маггловскую, которая состояла из кучи пластмассовых ветвей и железного каркаса. Сейчас все это добро лежало на полу, всеми позабытое. — Самолет слишком тяжелый!</p><p>— Ну, смотри, Артур, — мистер Грейнджер — высокий и тощий мужчина в очках — бурно жестикулировал. — Камень же тоже какое-то время летит, правильно? Вот и самолет так же: он берет разгон, а потом начинает двигаться по очень длинной дуге, планируя на крыльях и сжигая топливо для дополнительной скорости.</p><p>— Но как тогда эту дугу можно рассчитать...</p><p>Гарри и Рон перестали их слушать и пошли дальше искать Фреда и Джорджа. Наконец, те обнаружились в библиотеке: они украшали шкафы гирляндами с Хэллоуина.</p><p>— Мда, мама будет в восторге, — сказал Рон, разглядывая стайку бумажных летучих мышей, висящих на люстре. </p><p>— Она сказала про черепа, но ничего про мышей и тыквы, —  ответил Фред, с чистой совестью устанавливая тыкву на высокий стеллаж. <br/>— Рождественские украшения слишком банальны, и у меня Санта скоро полезет из ушей, — вторил ему Джордж. — И вообще, мы решили создать свои собственные украшения на следующее Рождество.</p><p>— У вас есть с собой что-нибудь веселое? — поинтересовался Рон.</p><p>— Немного взяли, чтобы не пришлось весь день тухнуть под рассказы папы об авторучках, — ответил ему Джордж. Фред полез на лестницу, чтобы добраться до темных углов над шкафом, и брат держал его ноги, не давая свалиться. — Хотя в последнее время мы больше сосредоточены на других вещах.</p><p>— На каких? — Рон сел на стол, и Гарри расположился рядом с ним. С Фредом и Джорджем всегда было интересно: те были такими же взрослыми, как и Седрик, но при этом вокруг них не витало атмосферы драмы и серьезности. Гарри чувствовал себя счастливым, видя, как они улыбаются и прикасаются друг к другу: он вспоминал те дни, когда близнецы были в ссоре, и это было тяжелым и мрачным временем.</p><p>— Ну, — Фред спустился с лестницы, когда загнал волшебных пауков в самый темный угол. Он сделал это так, чтобы Рон не заметил. — Вообще мы думаем, что нам нужно усовершенствовать наше оружие и защиту. Мы думаем сделать бомбы.</p><p>— Бомбы? — Рон округлил глаза. — Как у магглов?</p><p>— Ага, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Фред. — А еще различные вариации мантии-невидимки, только удобней. Мантия Гарри, конечно, шикарна, но убегать в ней будет проблематично. А если бы, например, были перчатки-невидимки, то было бы намного удобней.</p><p>— Только мы пока что не поняли, как можно заставить исчезать всего человека, а не только его руки.</p><p>— А еще, если вас интересует что-нибудь веселенькое, мы нашли тут журналы, спрятанные между страницами огромной книги по истории, — захихикал Фред, тыкая пальцем в дальний стеллаж. — Но трогать не стали, а то знаете, на такие чары можно нарваться...</p><p>Гарри захотелось закрыть лицо руками. Конечно, он все понимал, но он ничего такого о Сириусе знать не хотел. Ему хватило их разговора, который однажды имел место быть на крыше. </p><p>— Не трогайте.</p><p>— А я бы посмотрел... — Рон потупил взор и, когда братья с одинаковыми ухмылками уставились на него, возмущенно воскликнул: — А что такого? Вы сами такое хранили! Я все знаю!</p><p>— Хорошо, на день рождения мы подарим тебе такой журнал, и когда мама его найдет — это будет только твоя проблема, — Фред обнял Рона за плечи, стаскивая со стола и трепля его по волосам. — Мы будем отнекиваться.</p><p>— Ладно, я согласен, — Рон стал совсем красным, и Гарри было даже немного жаль друга, но тот был сам виноват. С Фредом и Джорджем нельзя заводить такие разговоры, об этом все знали.</p><p>— Пойдем украшать коридор. Мы нашли немного украшений с Пасхи, — Джордж с помощью заклинания «Вингардиум Левиоса» поднял в воздух коробку, набитую мишурой, венками, шарами и статуэтками. — А еще, я уверен, где-то здесь припрятан алкоголь, потому что мы нашли недопитый стакан. Нужно его найти и перепрятать.</p><p>— Сириус точно даст нам одну бутылку, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я видел, как он показывал ее Седрику. Но бар он запрет.</p><p>— Одной бутылки нам не хватит, — философски подметил Фред. — Нас раз, два, три, четыре, еще Гермиона, Джинни и Седрик — семь человек, и то при условии, что Чарли и Билл к нам не присоединятся. Хотя, скорей всего, они будут со взрослыми. Но на семь человек одна бутылка — это просто смешно.</p><p>— Вы что, хотите напиться? — с подозрением и затаенным трепетом спросил Рон. — Когда мама в доме?</p><p>— Да ничего не будет, — отмахнулся Джордж. Они остановились между спальней Гарри и спальней, отведенной близнецам и Седрику, и начали развешивать венки, украшенные цветными пасхальными яйцами. — Это же праздник. Мы пойдем в малую гостиную, а они будут в столовой, и все будет хорошо. </p><p>— Ох, — Рон с восхищением смотрел на братьев, и Гарри разделял его энтузиазм. Ему было нужно именно это: бессмысленные разговоры, украшения, веселье, опасность быть пойманным матерью Рона — все, что могло заставить его тело и разум расслабиться. Он не был уверен даже в том, что был бы счастливей, окажись Драко здесь: все было бы иначе, а то, как это было сейчас, нравилось ему до безумия. Это была его семья, его лучшие друзья, и даже если Рон не мог понять глубины его одиночества, а близнецы не ходили с ним по ночам в опасные рейды, они были одними из самых дорогих ему людей. В моменты, подобные этому, он был просто Гарри, мальчиком из чулана, который узнал, что он — волшебник.<br/>Моменты, подобные этому, стоили многого.</p><p>Они украшали дом очень долго, правда, большую часть времени они копались в интересных находках или строили планы. Рождественские каникулы длились десять дней, и близнецы хотели вернуться в Хогвартс и поиграть в квиддич, а еще погулять по Лондону. Это было невозможно, потому что все они были в заточении, но это все равно не мешало им мечтать.</p><p>— Мы преступно мало гуляли по нему, — возмущался Джордж, когда они украшали их спальню. — Были только на вокзале, у Биг Бена, в Кабаньей голове... Но это все, этого мало. Мы будто бы не англичане.</p><p>— Зато вы были в Египте, — возразил Гарри. — Тоже очень здорово.</p><p>— В Египте были все, кому не лень, — пожал плечами Фред. — Конечно, мы выиграли деньги, но все равно... Хотя, конечно, мы из-за Билла там были. Нет, я хочу путешествовать...<br/>— Объехать весь мир, — закончил за него Джордж. — Впереди целая жизнь, и глупо потратить ее на один единственный остров. Туманный Альбион может и подождать нас, а вот какая-нибудь Бразилия или Китай, или Австралия, или Сибирь — не факт. Вот туда-то мы и должны отправиться. </p><p>Гарри тоже хотел путешествовать. Он вспомнил о том разе, когда Чарли рассказывал ему о своей работе — Уизли много ездил вместе с отрядом, забирался в дикие и интересные места, ища кладки драконов и изучая их в естественных магических заповедниках. Может, такая жизнь была для Гарри: постоянно идти куда-то и не чувствовать себя под большой стеклянной банкой, где рано или поздно закончится воздух. Может, он бы хотел так жить.<br/>Но не мог. Он забывал об этом иногда, но рано или поздно все равно вспоминал. Волдеморт и его палочка, направленная Гарри прямо в лицо — вот что ждало его, а вовсе не драконы. Раньше ему казалось, что такой конец пути — кошмар, но только теперь, после возвращения Реддла, он понял, что настоящий кошмар кроется вовсе не в этом. Может, взять и исчезнуть вот так просто, за один миг было не так уж плохо — это было тем же избавлением, что и прыжок с Астрономической Башни. Гарри думал об этом все чаще, и страх перед смертью покидал его. Ему было лишь жаль, что столько невероятных возможностей ускользает из его рук. </p><p>Они спустились на первый этаж, прокравшись мимо кухни, откуда звучали громкие женские голоса, и заглянули в гостиную, так и застыв на пороге. Сириус и Седрик не придумали ничего лучше, как убрать газеты (Пророк, Придира и Правда, которые плотным слоем покрывали все горизонтальные поверхности) под стол, сложив их ровными стопками. Коробки с остальными пергаментами они просто поставили высокой башней в углу.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Фред с сомнением покосился на конструкцию из коробок.  — Маме это не понравится.</p><p>— Если поставить перед коробками елку, то все будет хорошо, — заметил Рон.</p><p>— Ага, только папа куда-то исчез, а куски елки так и лежат на втором этаже.</p><p>— В любом случае, — Джордж назидательно поднял палец вверх, — это не наше дело. Наше дело — украшения. </p><p>Они развесили гирлянды и шары по всей комнате, а потом отправились в столовую. Та находилась в том же неубранном состоянии, что и раньше, а Сириус и Седрик  играли в карты, просто отодвинув две большие стопки пергаментов в сторону. </p><p>— Эй! — возмутился Рон. — Почему вы ничего не делаете?</p><p>— Мы убрали гостиную, — возразил ему Сириус. — И решили отдохнуть.</p><p>Гарри из любопытства вытянул из стопки один пергамент. Это была вручную нарисованная карта какого-то дома: в некоторых местах были приписаны заклинания и нарисованы руны, к дверям вели стрелки, около которых столбиками были написаны имена. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, когда около одной пометки увидел надпись «Поттер». Он вернул пергамент на место и открыл другой: там был длинный список ингредиентов, половину из которых Гарри даже не знал.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил он у Сириуса. Тот оторвался от разглядывания своих невыигрышных карт и бросил на него быстрый взгляд.</p><p>— Старый архив Ордена. Нужно было чем-то занять себя, пока Ремуса нет дома.</p><p>— Профессор Люпин тоже тут живет? — удивился Седрик.</p><p>— Ага, — Сириус скинул десятку, которую Седрик тут же накрыл дамой. — Да черт возьми, ты жульничаешь!</p><p>— Ничего подобного.</p><p>Гарри наблюдал за ними и не знал, что ему и думать. Сириус и Седрик, казалось, нашли общий язык и комфортно чувствовали себя в компании друг друга. Если бы Гарри действительно встречался с Диггори сейчас, то это было бы просто замечательной новостью, но он не встречался, и чужое единение казалось ему скорее неловким. </p><p>Седрик с легкостью обыграл Сириуса в этой партии, и он же победил в следующий раз, когда играть стали вшестером. Когда победа осталась за ним в третий раз, близнецы начали злиться. Четвертую партию они играли, пристально наблюдая за руками Седрика, потому что его клятвам о честной игре никто не верил, но закончить они не успели — в дверях появилась Джинни. Она была растрепанной, а на ее кофте темнели пятна воды.</p><p>— Так! — она возмущенно уперла руки в бока и тут же стала похожа на миссис Уизли. — Чем это вы занимаетесь?</p><p>— Мы не можем украсить столовую, когда тут такой бардак, — равнодушно пожал плечами Фред.</p><p>— Просто уберу все это в буфет, — предложил Блэк.</p><p>— Там нет места, — заметил Седрик. — Я убрал туда все маггловские газеты. Может, лучше унести это в другую комнату?</p><p>Сириус упрямо нахмурился. Рядом с серьезным Диггори он сам казался ребенком. Гарри пристально наблюдал за тем, как Блэк разглядывает пергаменты, а потом поднялся вместе с ним.</p><p>— Я тебе помогу, — Гарри начал набирать пергаменты. Их было слишком много, чтобы один человек мог унести их в руках, а магия... Конечно, он понимал, почему Сириус не спешит использовать магию, и не собирался акцентировать на этом внимание. Рон тоже начал помогать, и втроем они забрали все бумаги, что были на столе. Остальное взяли Седрик и близнецы: Гарри видел, как Диггори достал палочку, но Джордж лишь покачал головой, тронув его за локоть.</p><p>Хлам пришлось отнести на второй этаж, в кабинет покойного мистера Блэка, который и так представлял собой пыльный склад. Все самое важное Сириус хранил у входа, чтобы было легко забирать, а темные глубины около шкафов и стола и вовсе были не изведаны. Разве что цепочка небольших следов вела туда и обратно: видимо, Кикимер то и дело заглядывал в кабинет. Когда они открыли дверь, в темноте что-то зашуршало, и тени заколыхались — это было подозрительно, но... Никому особо не хотелось разбираться с нечистью, которой был набит этот дом.</p><p>— Ну вот, — Сириус посмотрел на сложенные на полу бумаги. — Идеальный порядок, какой кошмар.</p><p>Гарри хотел бы поговорить с Сириусом наедине, но момента не представлялось. Может, Блэк сам не хотел разводить откровенности: он был упрямым и гордым и не любил признавать свои слабости, а Гарри не знал, как деликатно расспросить его. Он прекрасно понимал, как Сириус страдает без своей магии — в конце концов, он всегда жил с ней, и даже в Азкабане она питала его. Гарри бы справился, потому что с магией он жил гораздо меньше времени, чем без, но справлялся ли Сириус? Он хорошо выглядел и больше не походил на умирающего, но в доме было слишком много алкоголя, а в письмах, что Гарри присылал Ремус, сквозила тревога.</p><p>Гарри не стал навязываться. Он решил отложить разговор на потом, когда Сириус сам будет к этому готов. Было бы эгоистично с его стороны красть у крестного это время; он был не единственным, кто ценил такие минуты спокойствия, и поэтому лишь улыбался, когда Блэк смотрел на него и тянул руку к его волосам.</p><p>— А вот тут мы будем спать, — сказал Фред Седрику, когда они проходили мимо спальни близнецов. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что спать мы не будем?</p><p>— И что же вы собираетесь делать? — полюбопытствовал Сириус. Он явно желал узнать больше об авантюрах и приключениях, даже если он сам не мог в них участвовать. — Не забывайте, что ваша мать с вас глаз не спустит.</p><p>— Справимся, — отмахнулся Джордж. — В конце концов, мы смогли сделать огненные фейерверки всего лишь в нашей спальне в Норе, и дельце прогорело из-за чистой случайности. Уж сегодня то она нас не поймает. Ты же дашь нам огневиски?</p><p>Сириус опешил на мгновение, а потом рассмеялся приятным гортанным смехом. Вся большая компания остановилась перед лестницей.</p><p>— Возможно, я случайно забуду бутылку в буфете. Я очень рассеян. </p><p>— Что насчет трех бутылок? — предложил Фред.</p><p>— Ваша мать не даст мне спокойно жить.</p><p>— Мы ничего не расскажем.</p><p>— Если вы, пьяные, свалитесь с лестницы, она меня просто убьет, и Ремус даже не попробует заступиться. Помнишь, Гарри, сколько он ныл, когда я дал тебе абсент?</p><p>— Что? — Рон едва ли не взвизгнул. Он уставился на Гарри круглыми глазами. — Ты пил абсент? А почему ты мне не рассказал?</p><p>— А Гарри у нас скрытный мальчик, — Фред обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Он уткнулся носом ему в щеку, почти касаясь шеи губами, и Гарри тут же начал отбиваться, не желая быть втянутым в эти объятия. </p><p>— Эй, — Седрик выразительно посмотрел на Фреда. Тот тут же покорно поднял руки, отпуская Гарри.</p><p>— Тут нечего рассказывать, — Гарри раздраженно посмотрел на хихикающих близнецов, демонстративно смотрящего в стену Седрика и ухмыляющегося Сириуса. Даже Джинни и та предала его: она прижимала ко рту кулачок, глядя на него веселыми глазами. Один только Рон непонимающе хмурился. — Просто мне было очень плохо.</p><p>— И я усвоил урок, — Сириус сам обнял Гарри, потянув его к лестнице. — Так что одной бутылки вам хватит с лихвой.</p><p>— Ну, хотя бы две, — продолжили ныть близнецы.</p><p>— Посмотрим.</p><p>На первом этаже они встретили мистера Уизли и мистера Грейнджера, которые все же решили взяться за елку. За все это время они добились только того, что таки сосредоточили на ней свое внимание и перетащили ее в гостиную. Теперь оба растеряно смотрели на гору пластмассовых веток и бумажное руководство по тому, куда какую ветку нужно крепить.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что это нельзя сделать магией? — спросил мистер Грейнджер.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, как, — беспомощно ответил ему мистер Уизли. — А как ты это собирал раньше?</p><p>— Это делала Джин...</p><p>— Все понятно, они нашли друг друга, — засмеялся Рон Гарри на ухо.</p><p>Сириус решил помочь с постановкой елки, чтобы она стояла в нужном месте, прикрывая гору мусора, которую он не убрал, а ребята отправились за своими вещами, что все это время лежали в малой гостиной. Близнецы увеличили чемоданы, и они потащили их наверх, растаскивая по комнатам, а Джинни вернулась на кухню за Гермионой. В конце концов, они все собрались в спальне, отведенной Фреду, Джорджу и Седрику и стали рассматривать привезенные изобретения и фокусы. И хотя Фред сказал, что они привезли совсем немного, чего там только не оказалось в чемоданах: и всевозможные пробные конфеты, от которых то из ушей шел пар, то руки покрывались перьями, и взрывающие коробочки, и удлинителей ушей, и маленькие фигурки, которые можно натравливать друг на друга и смотреть за их боем... Близнецы привезли с собой много веселой всячины, почти не взяв серьезных и опасных изобретений; единственным, что выбивалось из этой кучи, был небольшой стальной обруч.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Гарри, беря в руки таинственный предмет. Он был холодным и легким.</p><p>— Это  наше последнее изобретение. Одно из, — пояснил Джордж. — Мы много читали про маггловскую технику...<br/>— ... и находили там идеи. Это наш... мм, кодовый замок.</p><p>— И как он работает? — тут же полюбопытствовала Гермиона, забирая у Гарри обруч и рассматривая его.</p><p>— Ну, — Фред немного замялся, — помните, в прошлом году профессор Голдман преподавал символьные заклятия? <br/>— Он всем курсам их толкал, потому что их нет в программе, — вставил Джордж.<br/>— Информация оказалась очень полезной, и мы решили, что ее можно использовать. Этот круг создает мощный барьер, который можно открыть только с помощью определенного символа. <br/>— Конечно, нужно его доработать, но пока что идея довольно неплохая. Алохомору и еще парочку заклятий точно выдерживает.</p><p>— Это отличная идея! — похвалил их Седрик. Гарри кинул на него быстрый взгляд, но тот не подавал никаких признаков того, что неприятные воспоминания о его последней встрече с Голдманом беспокоили его: он сидел, опираясь о столбик кровати, и смотрел на Фреда. — И как вы думаете усовершенствовать его?</p><p>— Ну, — Джордж почесал подбородок. — Тут на самом деле все просто, но работы очень много. Придется наложить отложенное заклинание, потом выписать все его компоненты, а дальше тупо подбирать то, что будет реагировать с базой. Мы так всегда делаем и, если честно, ничего лучше не придумали.</p><p>— Это уровень намного выше ЖАБА, — Гермиона смотрела на них круглыми глазами. — Этого даже в Хогвартсе не изучают! Где вы взяли книги?</p><p>— В Запретной секции, — пожал плечами Фред. — Не только же Гарри туда наведываться, правда? Мы долго изучали роспись заклинаний. И, если честно, нам помогли.</p><p>— Я вообще ничего не понимаю, — признался Гарри. Рон и Джинни поддержали его согласным мычанием.</p><p>— Роспись заклинаний — это техника, с помощью которой можно создать заклинание или разрушить уже наложенное, — пояснил ему Седрик. Гермиона деловито ему покивала. — Это очень сложная магия. Кто вам помог?</p><p>Близнецы переглянулись, а потом заговорили хором тихим шепотом, будто кто-то мог их подслушать.</p><p>— Крайфер!</p><p>— Крайфер? — Рон даже отпрянул. — С чего бы ему вам помогать? Я с ним вообще ни разу не говорил.</p><p>— Ну, вот так вышло, — развел руки Джордж. — Мы много с ним пересекались, и он... реально разбирается в этом всем. Весь его кабинет забит книгами по некромантии, трансфигурации, зельеварению и прочему, а уж какая муть у него на полках!</p><p>— Он, конечно, дико странный, — сказал Фред, — но объяснять умеет. Раньше он был повеселей, а в последнее время что-то совсем чокнулся. Маразм или еще что, не знаю, но крыша у него едет знатно — впрочем, он все равно хорошо учит. Хоть и требователен, будто ЖАБА у нас принимает.</p><p>— И сколько вам на это потребовалось времени? — с жадностью спросила Гермиона. Гарри страшно было даже представить, к чему все идет: не хватало еще, чтобы подруга начала бегать к смотрителю на уроки. Ему по горло хватило прошлого ее энтузиазма, связанного с СОПЛЭВС, да и он хотел больше внимания уделить ОД. После Рождества они решили изучать Патронусов, и это был один из любимых его уроков. Гарри вовсе не нужно было, чтобы Гермиона попыталась запрячь его изучать что-то еще.</p><p>— Почти полгода, чтобы просто научиться записи, — признался Джордж. — И при этом мы работаем с Алохоморой, которая проста, как морковка. Не знаю, сколько нужно изучать это, чтобы перейти на более сложный уровень.</p><p>— А с помощью этой... росписи можно снять Непреложный обет? — негромко спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Можно, если ты очень опытный. Непреложный Обет — это одна из самых сложных магий, и чтобы расшифровать его понадобится много времени.</p><p>«Тогда я знаю, чем занят Волдеморт» — подумал Гарри. Он смотрел на круг в руках Гермионы, и сердце его билось быстро и неровно. Гриндевальд дал Дамблдору Непреложный Обет, но если его можно снять, если Волдеморту удастся это сделать, то что остановит Гриндевальда от открытой борьбы против них? Это было опасно, и Гарри не знал, насколько далеко все может зайти. Он чувствовал себя гончей, вставшей на след и не знающей, куда он ее приведет. Эти мысли захватили его, и на минуту он выпал из разговора, перестав прислушиваться к рассказу близнецов, но потом он силой воли заставил себя вернуться в реальность. Волдеморт, Гриндевальд, все темное и опасное осталось вне этого дома, и этот вечер был его по праву. Он не хотел думать об этом, переливая из пустого в порожнее — для этого у него было все остальное время.</p><p>—... а еще у него там есть куча разных амулетов, — продолжал Фред свой рассказ. — Мы не знаем для чего они, но они висят на оленьих рогах гирляндой и каждый подает признаки жизни. Он будто бы готовится к немедленному нападению, не кабинет, а крепость.</p><p>— Черт, я и не знал, что там так интересно, — расстроенно потянул Рон. — У Филча было совсем тухло.</p><p>Он вздрогнул и опустил глаза. Гарри, конечно, все понял, но никак не отреагировал на это. Прошлое осталось в прошлом и не стоило ворошить его.</p><p>— И еще Крайфер помогает Хагриду. Очень мило с его стороны, — сказала Джинни.</p><p>— Кстати, Гарри, — тут же подхватила тему Гермиона, которая, видимо, тоже заметила перемену в настроении Рона, — не знаешь новостей от Хагрида? Его так долго нет.</p><p>— В последний раз, когда я спрашивал,  он все еще был в горах. Я надеялся, что он вернется к Рождеству, — ответил Гарри. Он верил, что Дамблдор бы сказал ему, если бы с Хагридом приключилось что-нибудь плохое, а раз новостей не было, значит, работа еще не закончена. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что лесничий вернется в Хогвартс с хорошими новостями.</p><p>Они еще долго обсуждали магию и изобретения, старательно обходя острые темы. Это было негласно принято ими всеми: никто не хотел портить праздник рассуждениями о суде, Малфоях, Волдеморте и прочем, но надежда, что удача вновь оказалась на стороне Ордена, согревала их всех. Гарри помнил о количестве газет на первом этаже, и эта тема рано или поздно всплыла бы — но не сегодня. Сегодня было не для войны, оно было для мира. Их время жить.</p><p>За веселой беседой и планами на каникулы вечер пролетел очень быстро. В дом начали подтягиваться остальные гости: пришли Ремус, Тонкс, Билл и Чарли, которые все по очереди заглянули в спальню близнецов, чтобы поздороваться. Билл и Чарли остались сидеть с ними, рассказывая о своем задании: они искали место, которое было бы вторым штабом для Ордена Феникса. Гриммо было слишком известной точкой, и Дамблдор решил, что им может понадобиться запасное убежище. Старшие Уизли остановили свой выбор на доме Ремуса, который тот любезно предложил: Люпины жили недалеко от Страуда в графстве Глостершир, и местоположения дома было очень удобным, к тому же после смерти родителей Ремус был единственным владельцем. Они обвешали его чарами, чтобы посторонний более не смог его увидеть.</p><p>Конечно, всем тут же захотелось посмотреть на дом, но до этого момента Ордену еще многое нужно было сделать, поэтому разговор вновь ушел на посторонние темы. В присутствии Чарли Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, но Уизли никак не отмечал этого, и поэтому они просто старались не смотреть друг на друга слишком часто. Остальные прекрасно осознавали то напряжение, что повисло между ними, но успешно делали вид, что ничего не происходит. </p><p>Наконец, миссис Уизли позвала их вниз. Все собирались в столовой: мистер Уизли таки установил елку, прикрыв ей башню из коробок, украшения засияли праздничным светом, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, а на длинном столе появилось много пустых тарелок. Благо стол в доме Блэков был таким длинным, что шестнадцать стульев без проблем поместилось за ним — впрочем, будь их чуть больше, им всем пришлось бы сидеть, плотно прижавшись друг к другу. Сириус и мистер Уизли сели друг напротив друга во главах стола, а остальные заняли оставшиеся места по своему усмотрению. Гарри досталось место между Роном и Седриком, а напротив него присела Джинни, которая начала игриво пинать его под столом. Тонкс расположилась рядом с Ремусом, и Гарри не мог не ухмыльнуться про себя. Он очень надеялся, что у Ремуса и Тонкс все снова получится.</p><p>— Вообще я обычно на Рождество возвращаюсь к родителям, — поясняла Нимфадора родителям Гермионы, которым было интересно узнать все и про всех. Сегодня ее волосы были ярко-голубого цвета, — но в этот раз они отправились в путешествие вдвоем, и Сириус любезно меня пригласил.</p><p>— Вы же родственники, правильно?</p><p>— Да, Сириус приходится мне... двоюродным дядей.</p><p>— А покажи нам еще раз ту штуку с носом, — попросила ее Джинни. Мистер и миссис Грейнджер тут же закивали, будто они только этого и ждали, прикрываясь светской беседой. Все остальные тоже с любопытством смотрели на Тонкс: та, посмеявшись, прикрыла глаза, и через мгновение ее нос сплющился, превратившись в свиной пятачок. Потом он стал крысиным носом, а потом клювом. Миссис Грейнджер захлопала в ладоши, разом помолодев. Гарри решил, что она очень даже симпатичная и милая женщина.</p><p>— Просто чудо! Невероятно!</p><p>— Этому же нельзя научиться?</p><p>— Нет, — Тонкс покачала головой. Ее лицо снова стало нормальным, а в волосы добавилось фиолетовых прядок. — Это врожденное и передается по наследству. Кто-то из Блэков тоже был метаморфомагом.  </p><p>— И вот нет бы мне досталась такая способность, — подмигнул ей Сириус. — Меня бы тогда вообще не поймали.</p><p>— Но вы же умеете превращаться в собаку, да? — спросил у него мистер Грейнджер. Блэк повел плечами.</p><p>— Умею, но сейчас с этим могут возникнуть некоторые трудности.</p><p>— Помнишь, пап, я тебе рассказывала про анимагов? Я тоже могу научиться превращаться в животное! — Гермиона так резко сменила тему и переняла внимание на себя, что родители посмотрели на нее с удивлением. Сириус бросил на девочку быстрый и благодарный взгляд и тут же утянул Ремуса в разговор. Тот сидел по правую руку от него, и когда они наклонялись друг к другу, то никто более не мог услышать их беседы.</p><p>Миссис Уизли закончила приносить с кухни еду. Они с миссис Грейнджер приготовили великое множество блюд: фаршированная индейка, овощной суп, жаркое из баранины, ростбиф, запеченный и отварной картофель, салат из свежих овощей, капуста с сыром,  ветчина, паштет... Все это источало великолепный аромат, от которого голова начинала кружиться, а во рту скапливалась слюна. Собравшиеся одобрительно зааплодировали кулинарным талантам Молли и Джин, а потом миссис Уизли начала резать индейку и раздавать ее всем.</p><p>Воздух наполнился атмосферой праздника. Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться и глупо хихикать, он вертел головой, стараясь участвовать во всех разговорах сразу. Он с невиданной скоростью поглощал еду, заранее предвидя тяжесть в животе, но все было таким вкусным, что невозможно было оторваться. Он и Седрик долго рассказывали родителям Гермионы про то, как они седлали своих драконов в прошлом году, и те округляли глаза от ужаса. Потом Чарли начал рассказывать про свою работу, и Гарри невольно заслушался: ему так нравилось то, чем занимался Чарли, и он абсолютно точно мог представить себя, сидящего в палатке где-нибудь в горах и ждущего, когда дракон подаст признаки жизни, выдав свое гнездо. Близнецы болтали с Сириусом и Ремусом о том, какие еще тайники могут быть в доме, и Блэк силился вспомнить, куда они еще не залезли.</p><p>Разговор стал более неловким для Гарри, когда миссис Уизли начала расспрашивать Седрика о том, как они с Гарри начали общаться. Диггори замялся и выдумал историю на ходу, избегая истории с философским камнем, ванны и прочего, и в итоге получился странный, сентиментальный рассказ. Гарри хотел бы закатить глаза, но он, конечно, этого не сделал, лишь показал язык ухмыляющейся Джинни.</p><p>На столе появились глинтвейн, медовуха и эль. Глинтвейн сделали без алкоголя специально для детей, но им разрешили выпить немного эля. Миссис Уизли была, разумеется, против, но даже мистер Уизли развел руками, мол, ничего страшного от этого не произойдет, правда? </p><p>— Давайте послезавтра вернемся в Хогвартс и полетаем? — предложил Рон. — Мы так давно не играли!</p><p>— А кто будет играть? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>—Ну, я и Гарри точно, да? — Рон посмотрел на друга, и тот довольно кивнул. — Седрик, Фред, Джордж, Джинни?</p><p>— Я тоже хочу поиграть, — вставил Чарли. — Сто лет уже не держал биту в руках.</p><p>— Нам биты не дадут, — осадил его Фред. — В прошлый раз треснула опора у трибуны, и мы с Джорджем тут вообще ни при чём, но мадам Трюк обвинила нас.</p><p>— Тогда нам нужны еще игроки, — Рон посмотрел на свои загнутые семь пальцев. — Гермиона, хочешь? А ты, Билл?</p><p>— Ни за что, — девочка упрямо покачала головой. — Не хватало мне еще летать на метле по морозу.</p><p>— Я лучше понаблюдаю, если смогу вырваться, — тоже отказался Билл.</p><p>—Я хочу, — с радостью отозвался Сириус, но Ремус тут же положил руку ему на плечо.</p><p>— Нет, Бродяга.</p><p>— Нет?</p><p>— Нет, — Ремус только покачал головой. — В Хогвартсе остались ученики, и им совсем не стоит видеть, как один из самых разыскиваемых преступников летает на метле над полем.</p><p>— Ты можешь продолжить разбирать архив, — жизнерадостно улыбнулась ему Тонкс. Сириус бросил в нее оливку. — А вот я полетаю. У нас были занятия по полетам в академии, но только на первом курсе, а потом как-то особо не приходилось летать. Так, по мелочам. Мы с Седриком покажем вам, гриффиндорцам, что пуффендуйцы не так уж просты!</p><p>— Отлично, тогда у нас две команды по четыре человека! — Рон хлопнул в ладоши. — Будет весело!</p><p>Гарри в кои-то веки тоже был рад тому, что он будет играть в квиддич с друзьями. Он чувствовал себя нормальным, обычным подростком, который празднует Рождество в кругу семьи и не беспокоится из-за будущего. Он цеплялся за это ощущение и не мог насмотреться на счастливые, освещенные мягким светом лица друзей.</p><p>Вскоре после того, как основные блюда были съедены, миссис Уизли принесла пудинг с сюрпризом. Она долго раскладывала его по тарелкам, чтобы все начали есть одновременно. В своем куске Гарри нашел маленький бронзовый сапожок, и миссис Грейнджер сказала ему, что это к дальней дороге. Седрику попалось кольцо, и остаток вечера близнецы не давали ему покоя своими шутками. Зато Рон был доволен: ему попался маленький снитч, и он свято верил, что это предсказание его присоединения к гриффиндорской квиддичной команде в следующем году.</p><p>— В следующем году вы будете сдавать СОВ, — заметила миссис Уизли. — Может, лучше не стоит тратить время на квиддич?</p><p>— Вот, я всегда так говорю, — поддержала ее Гермиона.</p><p>— Ну, мам! — возмутился Рон. — СОВ никуда не денутся, а вот квиддич — да. Гарри тоже играет, и Фред с Джорджем!</p><p>— Ладно-ладно.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру случилось страшное: Живоглот, которого Гермиона привезла с собой и который весь вечер гонялся за Кикимером, залез на шкаф и с него спрыгнул прямо на башню из коробок. Конструкция покачнулась, а потом с невероятным грохотом обрушилась. Елка разлетелась на ветки, а заколдованные шары с яростным звоном принялись кататься по всей комнате. Все тут же повскакивали со своих мест, а Живоглот бросился наутек.</p><p>Сириус таки согласился унести вещи наверх, потому что ставить их стопкой в углу больше не было смысла. Это происшествие подало знак, что посиделки за столом пора заканчивать, и компания разделилась. Дети отправились в малую гостиную, заодно прихватив с собой кучу сладостей, остатки глинтвейна и конфеты близнецов, а взрослые остались на первом этаже. Гарри помог Сириусу вернуть оставшиеся коробки в кабинет, а потом они остановились и Блэк хитро посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Я сейчас пойду вниз, Гарри, — сказал он, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и трепля. В последнее время это стало его любимым жестом, — и я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты шел в комнату с камином и рылся там в книжном шкафу. За томиком Стольсона ты точно ничего не найдешь, понятно?</p><p>— Понятно, — Гарри уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Они наконец-то были вдвоем, но снова время для разговора было неподходящим. Они просто стояли так какое-то время, Гарри тяжело дышал, а Сириус гладил его по плечу. Наконец, мальчик отстранился: — Хочешь поговорить?</p><p>— Не хочу портить тебе вечер, — Сириус немного натянуто улыбнулся. Ему было грустно, но он не хотел этого показывать, и было бы жестоко указывать ему на бесполезность этих попыток. Гарри хорошо его знал и видел насквозь.</p><p>— Тогда не пей слишком много.</p><p>— Не буду. Ремус мне весь мозг выест, если я опять... напьюсь.</p><p>Сириус отправился вниз, а Гарри с чистой совестью пошел в комнату с камином. За нужной книгой он нашел две небольшие бутылки с огневиски и, ухмыльнувшись, понес в малую гостиную. Там угощение встретили с радостью.</p><p>Ребята уселись прямо на полу, подложив под себя подушки. Близнецы тут же забрали у Гарри выпивку и наколдовали семь стаканов. Гермиона с сомнением смотрела на эти приготовления, и еще большее недовольство появилось на ее лице, когда Фред открыл одну бутылку и налил в каждый стакан не больше пальца, а Джордж запер дверь и погасил верхнюю люстру. Гостиная была освещена только двумя маленькими лампами, разливающими вокруг себя красноватый свет. Украшения на стенах поблескивали, а шары с хрустальным снегом внутри мелодично звенели.</p><p>— Зачем нам огневиски? — спросила Грейнджер, почти испуганно смотря на жидкость в своем стакане. — Мы что, не можем посидеть без этого?</p><p>— Это нужно для веселья, — пояснил Фред. — Мы придумали отличную программу. </p><p>— Сначала давайте поиграем в «Правда или Действие», — Джордж предвкушающе потер руки. Он подошел к окну и задернул шторы, отрезав комнату от света уличных фонарей. Весь вечер огни на улице не гасли, шум не смолкал, и снег валил так густо, что к утру вся площадь Гриммо наверняка будет напоминать огромный сугроб.— Тот, кто выбирает действие, пьет и выполняет желание крутящего.</p><p>— Мы же так напьемся! — Гермиона все еще не хотела принимать в этом участие. — И утром будет болеть голова.</p><p>— Ну и что, — Рон похлопал ее по плечу, но это было слабым утешением. — Раз в год можно. Ради опыта. Ты же исследователь, Гермиона.</p><p>Гермиона согласилась, но все еще была недовольна. Ей просто не хотелось отставать от компании, в которой все поддержали идею Фреда и Джорджа. Джинни, которая была младше их всех, сидела тише воды, ниже травы, чтобы братья не передумали делиться с ней. А Гарри, Рон и Седрик отказываться не собирались.</p><p>— А ограничители? — полюбопытствовал Диггори. — О чем нельзя спрашивать?</p><p>— Ладно, давайте тему Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть назовем запретной, окей? — предложил Рон. — И всего, что связано с Орденом.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, — Джинни подняла руку. — Я за. И не спрашивать всякие мерзости!</p><p>Все были согласны. Джордж достал длинный синий прут, по очереди коснулся им ног каждого из участников круга и положил в центр. Они разыграли право первого кручения, и победила Джинни. Она крутанула прут, и тот указал на Седрика.</p><p>— Так, так, так, — она потерла руки, и в эту секунду Гарри увидел в ней отражение Фреда и Джорджа. Седрик, сидящий справа от него, поежился. — Правда или Действие?</p><p>— Хм, — Диггори оценил вероятность того, что Джинни заставит его делать или говорить что-то постыдное. Она все же была третьекурсницей, и он решил, что для него она безобидна. — Ладно, Правда.</p><p>— Окей. Где вы с Гарри впервые поцеловались?</p><p>— Так, стоп! — Гарри тут же сделал страшное лицо. — А давайте мы не будем об этом говорить?</p><p>— Да ладно, мне все равно, все уже в прошлом, — Седрик откинулся чуть назад, опираясь о диван. — На квиддичном поле.</p><p>— Как романтично, — Джинни посмотрела Гарри прямо в глаза, и тот увидел в ее взгляде настоящий огонь. Может, она все еще была немного обижена на него, но совсем немного — ровно настолько, чтобы дразнить его, упиваясь своим знанием. Впрочем, Гарри было приятно представлять, как бы его друзья удивились, если бы узнали, что он впервые поцеловал Малфоя аж в Тайной Комнате. Не каждый мог этим похвастаться.</p><p>— Моя очередь, — Седрик раскрутил прут, и тот остановился на Фреде.</p><p>— Действие, — тут же ответил Фред и залпом выпил огневиски в стакане. Лицо его тут же скривилось, а глаза заблестели от слез. Он тяжело и судорожно задышал. — Жесть.</p><p>— Ладно, — Седрик немного подумал, а потом потянулся к мешочку, в котором близнецы хранили свои конфеты. — Съешь десять штук. А выбирать их будет... Рон.</p><p>— О-о-о-о, — потянул Джордж. — Сейчас будет весело.</p><p>Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Рон сосредоточено выкапывает конфеты и подает их Фреду, которого все еще немного потряхивало от резкого вливания в себя спиртного. Фред, вздыхая, взял конфеты и пошел на пустое пространство перед дверью. Он медленно начал есть одну за другой, и эффект от каждой был совершенно чудесный: одна сделала его волосы синими, вторая превратила его голос в слоновий крик, третья трансфигурировала его в гуся... Гарри смеялся и хлопнул Седрика по плечу, а Джинни громко возмущалась тому, что никто не догадался взять фотоаппарат. Даже Гермиона, наконец, начала улыбаться и хихикать. Когда, наконец, конфеты закончились, Фред вернулся на свое место растрепанный.</p><p>— Я передумал делать конфеты, — сказал он Джорджу. — Это кошмар.</p><p>— Это здорово, — Рон смеялся до колик. — Крути.</p><p>Фред крутанул прут, и тот указал на Гермиону. Девушка вздрогнула и испуганно посмотрела на тут же заулыбавшегося Уизли, разом позабывшего про свои страдания. Она сжала руки на коленях, будто пытаясь ногтями порвать светлую джинсовую ткань, а потом резко выдохнула:</p><p>— Ну ладно, Действие.</p><p>— Отлично, — Фред огляделся, а потом резко подскочил. — Минутку. Ты пока пей.</p><p>Гермиона скривилась и начала пить огневиски. По ее лицу разливалось выражение настоящей муки, она кашляла и отплевывалась, но мужественно выпила половину налитого. Ее щеки покраснели, а в глазах стояли слезы; Гарри взгляда не мог отвести от подруги. И Рон тоже. Она была очень красивой в этот момент.<br/>Фред вернулся со своим учебником по зельеварению. Он был старым и потрепанным, а с обратной стороны обложки была нарисована карикатура на Снейпа. Фред протянул учебник Гермионе, а следом кинул на пол обыкновенную маггловскую зажигалку.</p><p>— Сжигай, — довольно сказал он и плюхнулся обратно на свое место. Одобрительный гул потряс воздух, и бедной Гермионе ничего не оставалось, кроме как беспомощно смотреть по сторонам.</p><p>— Но, — залепетала она, — это же учебник.</p><p>— Это мой учебник, так что ничего страшного, — Фред положил голову брату на плечо, и Джордж уткнулся носом в его волосы, наблюдая за мучениями растерянной Гермионы. — Вперед.</p><p> — А зажигалка откуда? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Сириус дал.</p><p>— Боже, ладно, — Гермиона взяла в руки книгу. Она с жалостью и печалью посмотрела на учебник для шестого курса, а потом, повертев фолиант, решила вырывать по нескольку страниц за раз. Это действо заняло немало времени, но смотреть на это было приятно: Гермиона, причитая и ругая Фреда за безответственность и совершенно мерзкое отношение к книгам, сжигала пачку за пачкой, и ее лицо было освещено пламенем. Обложку Фред у нее забрал, назвав местной достопримечательностью.</p><p>— Имей в виду, Фред, — пригрозила ему Гермиона, — если ты мне выпадешь, будешь делать домашнюю работу до конца года, понятно!</p><p>— Ну, что! Это же хорошее было Действие! Я же не стал шутить ниже пояса, правильно?</p><p>Фреду повезло, и Гермионе выпал Рон. Они оба разом покраснели, а Гарри и Джинни переглянулись, чувствуя, что почва для новых шуток уже готова. Рон выбрал Правду и принялся жевать губу, а Гермиона растерянно смотрела перед собой. Взгляд у нее был слегка осоловевший.</p><p>— Хорошо, — вся находчивость Гермионы пропала, и она казалась такой же, как и все они — смущенной и желающей задавать вопросы, которые стыдно произносить. — Тебе кто-нибудь нравится?</p><p>Рон подавился воздухом, а потом опустил лицо. Гарри было его даже жалко, но он с некоторым упоением наблюдал за тем, как Уизли ковыряет пальцем паркет. Седрик за его спиной хмыкнул — только слепой бы не догадался, что к чему, но Рон всегда в этом плане был ведомым. </p><p>— Ну, — потянул Рон, — не знаю. Нет? Ну, не знаю, сложно сказать.</p><p>Гарри захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу, но он ограничился тем, что лишь возвел глаза к потолку. Гермиона кивнула с таким видом, будто ничего другого и не ждала, и сложила руки в замок. Ее волосы весь день были растрепаны, но Гарри только сейчас отметил, что вообще-то они были уложены. Несколько заколок удерживали непослушные пряди, и хотя кудри все равно торчали во все стороны, прическа Гермионы вовсе не напоминала воронье гнездо. На ней был милый свитер и новые джинсы, которые хорошо сидели на ее фигуре — Гарри сам себе удивился, но за целый день он так и не заметил, что его подруга старалась принарядиться. Он, конечно, замечал, когда девушки выглядели очень красиво, но в остальное время до их одежды ему не было никакого дела. Они с Роном были такими дураками. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гермиона выпила еще немного из своего стакана. — Рон, крути.</p><p>Уизли немного затравленно посмотрел на нее, а потом крутанул. Ему выпал Гарри, и тот сразу же согласился на Действие — у него не было ни малейшего желания рассказывать правду ни о Седрике, ни о чем-то ином. Огневиски больно обжег его горло, наполнил рот вкусом, напоминающим какой-то горький сироп, и Гарри тут же закашлял: Диггори пришлось хлопать его по спине, чтобы помочь прийти в себя. Руку он потом не убрал, но Гарри не хотел ссориться или как-то демонстрировать свое нежелание, поэтому предпочел потерпеть это объятие. Рон заставил Гарри спеть гимн Волшебной Шляпы, и Гарри послушно целую минуту выводил рулады, безбожно фальшивя. В конце концов Джордж просто сказал ему заткнуться, потому что это невозможно было терпеть.</p><p>Они пили и играли в Правду или Действие до тех пор, пока более менее смешные идеи не закончились и близнецы с Седриком не начали откровенно пошлить. Гарри не знал, как относиться ко всему: с одной стороны он был абсолютно против того, чтобы Седрик обнимал его на глазах у всех (и они расстались), а с другой стороны он был чуть-чуть пьян и в кои-то веки ему было легко и хорошо. Он думал о Малфое, который остался в Хогвартсе, но мысли эти были тяжелыми, неповоротливыми и непонятными, и Гарри больно было осознавать, что его тяготит их ситуация с Драко. Им нужно было разложить все по полочкам раз и навсегда, потому что ощущение этого затянутого вокруг горла поводка раздражало Гарри так же сильно, как и ощущение неизвестности. Драко в прямом смысле выкручивал ему яйца, но в то же время он был таким, таким... Он был самим собой, в конце концов, надломленным, искренним и отчаянно защищающимся — тем, в кого Гарри влюбился.</p><p>— Ладно, — Фред поднял руку с пустой бутылкой. Хотя такого количества алкоголя не хватило бы, чтобы сильно опьянеть, атмосфера в комнате царила расслабленная и вялая, будто бы они все уже были навеселе. Даже Гермиона, которая изначально была против, больше не выступала. — Теперь новая игра! Все знают, как играть в бутылочку?</p><p>— Ну не-е-ет, — Рон посмотрел на брата круглыми глазами. — Мы не будем. Тут же одни парни!</p><p>— Эй, мы с Гермионой тоже тут, — подала голос Джинни. Ей наливали меньше всех, но она всегда брала действие, и в какой-то момент Гарри даже пожалел, что в комнате так много ее братьев. Смотреть на нее, такую красивую и домашнюю, было приятно. </p><p>— Нет, Ронни, мы будем играть, — подмигнул ему Джордж. — И выпьем еще одну бутылку. Но, так и быть, Рон, с нами и Джинни можешь не целоваться.</p><p>— Вы какие-то извращенцы, — рассмеялся Седрик. — Мы как-то играли в это в Пуффендуе, и это было весело, хотя мы потом неделю друг на друга смотреть не могли.</p><p>Гарри сомневался, что это хорошая идея. С одной стороны ему было очень смешно, а с другой он видел перед собой недовольное лицо Малфоя. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести: если бы он начал отпираться, не вызвало бы это подозрения? И не были ли все его мысли просто отговорками? Гарри постоянно оглядывался на мнение Малфоя, но сегодня Драко тут не было, и тот вообще не спрашивал его мнения, когда, например, устраивал драку с Седриком. Юноша ощущал себя сидящим в черной луже, хотя несколько минут назад ему было так легко и спокойно.</p><p>В конце концов, это просто игра.  Для него это ничего не значит, и он все объяснит Драко, если тот пожелает.</p><p>Фред разлил оставшийся огневиски по стаканам (Джинни он налил глинтвейн, и та его ударила) и положил бутылку в центр.  Они снова разыграли право первого кручения, и на этот раз первым был Седрик.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он на мгновение прикрыл лицо рукой, смеясь. Он был весь красным, и никакого напряжения, холода и мрака не было в его лице. Гарри, глядя на него, вдруг ощутил себя чужим: неужели лишь у него в голове крутились невеселые мысли? — А сколько по времени один поцелуй?</p><p>— Пять секунд, — решил Джордж.</p><p>— Мерлин, — Седрик крутанул бутылку, и все замерли, глядя на ее вращение. В отличие от прутика, никакой магии на ней не было, и она долго крутилась, а потом указала на Джинни. Гарри тут захотелось мерзко захихикать, а Седрик, выдохнув, сделал глоток из стакана.</p><p>— И не забывай, Диггори, она наша сестра, — предупредили его близнецы.</p><p>Рон закрыл лицо руками и начал качаться из стороны в сторону, а Гарри с затаенным ожиданием смотрел, как покрасневшая Джинни и восхитительно  смущенный Седрик наклонились друг к другу и поцеловались. Они просто пять секунд прижимались к губам друг друга, а потом отстранились. Седрик  зажмурился, а Джинни выглядела очень довольной.</p><p>— Моя очередь, — она раскрутила бутылку, и та указала на Гарри. Рон застонал еще громче, а Гермиона захлопала в ладоши. — Вау. А мне везет. </p><p>Гарри в смятении посмотрел на Джинни. Та была очень красивой, и это была Джинни — его бывшая девушка. Они оба знали об этом, хотя с того момента, как рядом появился Драко, почти не разговаривали об отношениях или чем-то подобном. Им было неловко, а чувства Джинни быстро переросли во что-то совсем иное под воздействием такого шока. Но сейчас она просто ему улыбалась и первая потянулась, когда он встал на колени. От нее пахло Рождеством, всеми этими чарующими запахами, губы ее были мягкими и теплыми, и на мгновение Гарри вдруг стал... другим. Другим Гарри, тем, что был влюблен в нее и обнимал ее. Все было в сто раз проще.</p><p>Джинни первой же отстранилась от него, как только пять секунд прошли, а Гарри совсем забыл о времени. Он покашлял, не глядя на Джинни, вернулся на свое место и крутанул бутылку. Та указала на Джорджа, и стало совсем смешно. Седрик начал давиться воздухом, и Фред услужливо и совсем легко похлопал его по спине.</p><p>— Я не хочу на это смотреть, — Рон прижался к Гермионе и спрятал лицо у нее на плече. — Я не могу!</p><p>— Ох, Мерлин, — Гарри, сделав глоток по-прежнему мерзкого огневиски, послушно подполз к Джорджу, который, насмеявшись, протянул к нему руки. — Зачем мы вообще этим занимаемся?</p><p>— Это весело, — ответил ему Джордж, а потом, обняв за талию, притянул к себе. Гарри покачал головой — все эти объятия были излишними, — но позволил поцеловать себя в губы. Он едва не дернулся прочь, когда поцелуй, который должен был быть таким же, как и все в этой игре — легким и ничего не обещающим, — вдруг изменился. Пальцы Джорджа так крепко вцепились в его бедра, что стало почти больно, а его язык проворно скользнул в его рот. Гарри изумленно распахнул глаза, сталкиваясь со взглядом совершенно бессовестных и в то же время пугающе серьезных глаз Джорджа. Уизли смотрел на него мгновение, а потом прикрыл глаза, будто бы не выдержав его взора.<br/>Целовался он очень хорошо. </p><p>Гарри отодвинулся от него спустя какое-то время и посмотрел внимательно и требовательно. Джордж все еще цеплялся за него, но улыбки на его лице больше не было. Он медленно опустил руки, позволяя Гарри отползти от него; только когда Гарри потерял ощущение его объятий, он понял, что кто-то цепляется за его локоть. Он повернул голову и недоумевающе взглянул на Фреда.</p><p>— Вы чего? — тихо спросил он, но его шепот потонул в возмущении Рона:</p><p>— Тут вообще хоть кому-то нравятся девушки, кроме меня?</p><p>— Нам нравятся девушки, — тут же вновь развеселился Джордж, но Гарри, который по-прежнему сидел перед ним, было не обмануть. Он почувствовал, что опять влез во что-то неправильное и чужое, и ему больше всего на свете хотелось бы в это не вмешиваться. — А Диггори встречался с Чжоу Чанг.</p><p>— Ага, а потом с Гарри.</p><p>— И мне девушки тоже нравятся, — ответил ему Гарри, возвращаясь на свое место и вытирая влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони. Ему вдруг захотелось выпить. Никто, кроме Джорджа, Гарри и Фреда не заметил, как изменилась атмосфера. Они веселились, а не выясняли отношения — это ведь совсем разные вещи. Джордж выпил почти полстакана, скривился и начал крутить. <br/>Ему выпал Фред.</p><p>— Фу, вы же не собираетесь целоваться? — Рон, кажется, уже немного пришел в себя, потому что руки от лица он убрал. Видимо, поцелуй его лучшего друга с его братом шокировал его настолько, что в его реакциях осталось только непонимание, брезгливость и горячее любопытство. За окном все еще было светло из-за многочисленных огней на площади, но снег уже перестал идти. С первого этажа иногда доносились голоса, но ничего нельзя было разобрать, да и никто из ребят не прислушивался.</p><p>—Мне не слабо, — сказал Джордж, выпивая. Фред пожал плечами.<br/>—И мне.</p><p>Гарри пристально наблюдал за тем, как Джордж повернул голову и закрыл глаза. Его лицо было расслабленным и спокойным, и он не вздрогнул, когда Фред наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Рон тут же издал странный звук, а Джинни и Гермиона начали хихикать, и Гарри должен был бы присоединиться к ним, потому что картина, разворачивающаяся перед ним, была странной и Фред с Джорджем были как никогда ранее похожи друг на друга, но... Он сидел, чувствуя руку Седрика за своей спиной, и он вовсе не был взволнован.</p><p>Он все понимал. </p><p>Фред прижался к брату ближе, оперся рукой о его плечо, поворачивая голову. Через пару секунд он отстранился, и они с Джорджем взглянули друг на друга с совершенно непередаваемыми выражениями на лицах. Гарри заметил это, и он не знал, заметил ли кто-то еще. Фред облизал губы, а Джордж отвернулся.</p><p>— Если бы сейчас зашла мама, такое бы началось, — голос Рона стал совершенно больным. — Такое!</p><p>— Мне почему-то кажется, что она и не такое видела, — Седрик все это время сидел, прикрыв лицо рукой и подсматривая сквозь пальцы. Джордж покачал головой — он снова был весел.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, мы очень хорошо все скрываем!</p><p>Джордж вдруг посмотрел прямо на Гарри. Он склонил голову на бок, рассматривая лицо юноши и будто бы ища в нем признаки какого-то протеста или возмущения, но тот лишь глядел на него в ответ. Гарри не хотел вмешиваться ни в какие драмы, ни во что, что нарушало его мнимое спокойствие — видит Мерлин, ему и своих историй хватало.</p><p>Они продолжили игру. Фред выпил и крутанул бутылку, и та указала на Рона. Ему пришлось перекручивать, потому что на несчастного Рона было просто жалко смотреть, и бутылка от огневиски указала на Гермиону. Девушка зарделась и отодвинулась от Рона — она выглядела такой до неприличия довольной, что Гарри даже засомневался, все ли он понимает. Впрочем, Гермиона же была девочкой: у нее что угодно могло твориться в голове, тем более порой она казалась действительно безумной, ведь кто в здравом уме счел бы названия ГАВНЭ и СОПЛЭВС — хорошими идеями?</p><p>Фред подполз к Гермионе, игриво двигая бровями и лишь сильнее смущая ее, а потом положил ладонь на ее пылающую щеку.</p><p>— Какая честь, — тихо сказал он. — Первый поцелуй мисс Грейнджер.</p><p>— А, — Рон открыл рот, но все, что он мог делать, это просто наблюдать, как Фред наклонился и поцеловал Гермиону в губы. По мнению Гарри, это длилось намного дольше, чем пять секунд и выглядело намного нежнее, чем должно было выглядеть. Наконец, Фред отстранился и вернулся к Джорджу, а Гермиона вздохнула. Взгляд ее заблестел, и она совершенно бессознательно потянулась к стакану, а потом к бутылке. Когда та указала на Гарри, никто уже ничему не удивлялся, и даже Рон, которого, кажется, эта игра взволновала больше всех, примолк.</p><p>Гарри, конечно, никогда не раздумывал над тем, что они с Гермионой могли бы встречаться, но именно в эту секунду он вспомнил, как они вдвоем жили в палатке в лесу и как она переодевалась у него на глазах. Он мысленно приказал себе выкинуть это из своей головы, подполз к Гермионе, которая посмотрела на него совсем не так, как на Фреда, а растерянно и испуганно, и поцеловал ее, ни секунды не сомневаясь. Это было так же, как с Джинни, но в то же время по-другому, потому что в этот поцелуй Гарри не вкладывал никакого чувства. Он отстранился и дружелюбно улыбнулся, а потом вернулся на место.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Рон, когда бутылочка указала на него. Его глаза стали совсем круглыми. — Нет, можете меня убить.</p><p>— Правила есть правила, — ухмыляясь, пожал плечами Фред. Гарри же тупо рассматривал Рона, думая о том, что это безобразие все же надо прекратить: он ничего не имел против быстрого поцелуя с Гермионой и Джинни, и даже с Джорджем, но Рон был его лучшим другом, настоящим лучшим другом, и это... было просто смешно. Гарри начал истерично смеяться, и они с Роном дружно отнекивались до тех пор, пока Джинни не начала возмущаться, что они нарушают правила игры. В итоге они оба, красные и смущенные, оказались напротив друг друга и смотрели в разные стороны. Все произошло так быстро, что Гарри даже не успел испугаться: они просто наклонились друг к другу и в последний момент отвернулись, стукнувшись щеками и лишь самыми уголками губ. Рон обнял его за плечи и начал что-то подвывать ему в шею, и близнецы смилостивились над ними.</p><p>Игра продолжалась еще некоторое время. Несчастный Рон отказался в ней участвовать, сказав, что его бедные нервы этого просто не выдержат: он отсел в кресло и оттуда наблюдал за игрой, комментируя и смеясь. Гарри пришлось поцеловать Седрика, еще раз Джинни и Фреда: тот, будто в отместку брату, поцеловал его так крепко, что едва не прикусил губу. Под конец Гарри уже просто ничему не удивлялся, хотя когда Гермионе выпала Джинни, он вместе с остальными парнями зааплодировал.</p><p>Ребята долго сидели в гостиной, под конец ночи забросив все игры и конфеты. Они просто разговаривали, медленно перескакивая с темы на тему: они говорили то о магии, то о драконах, то о пошлостях, то о воспоминаниях... Наконец, большинство начало зевать, и только Джордж и Седрик оставались бодрыми. Когда даже Фред начал клевать носом, было решено отправиться спать и перед этим уничтожить все следы своего пьянства и проветрить комнату.</p><p>— Это был кошмар, но мне понравилось, — сказал Рон, когда они с Гарри добрались до их спальни. — Только давай никогда в жизни больше не вспоминать о том, что произошло?</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ничего не произошло, Рон, — он хлопнул друга по плечу. — Но, знаешь, ты зря ушел. Там мог быть благоприятный момент.</p><p>— Да, — Рон послушно кивнул. — Но я определенно точно не готов целоваться с парнями.</p><p>Гарри начал его дразнить, и Рон сказал, что он, Гарри — бессовестный и жестокий. Они сходили почистить зубы, а потом переоделись в пижамы и легли в кровати: постель Рона стояла на месте дивана, а кровать Гарри чуть отодвинули к стене, чтобы было больше места. Мальчики еще немного поболтали перед сном, а потом Рон заснул, так и не закончив какой-то спутанный рассказ. Гарри честно пытался заснуть тоже, но сонливость, что напала на него в гостиной, медленно исчезала, и через десять минут бесцельного разглядывания белого потолка и темных стен он понял, что все бесполезно. Его мысли, до этого лихорадочно перескакивающие с темы на тему, замедлились, повернули туда, куда норовили повернуть весь вечер — к образу Малфоя, печально сидящего в одиночестве под рождественской елкой. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Драко едва ли был один, скорей всего он весь вечер провел с Забини, но все же чем дольше он лежал, тем более грустные картины ему подкидывало воображение. Он не был виноват в том, что Малфой не смог праздновать Рождество так, как привык, но все же Гарри ощущал себя в какой-то мере ответственным за это.</p><p>Что мешало ему отправиться в Хогвартс прямо сейчас? Эта идея пришла ему в голову совершенно внезапно, и более он не смог забыть о ней. Он лежал, обнимая подушку руками, смотрел в пустоту и думал, что камин в кабинете Дамблдора открыт и дорога свободна. Может, сейчас было уже поздно, все празднование осталось позади, и Рождество уже наступило, но все-таки, все-таки... </p><p>Гарри резко сел на кровати и уставился на храпящего Рона. Он раздумывал: часть его сопротивлялась, говоря, что это глупо, а вторая намекала, что его ничто не удерживает от этого безрассудного поступка и что если он так поступит, то сможет увидеть Малфоя — сонного и теплого — буквально через полчаса. Гарри решился и, переодевшись в джинсы и свитер и захватив с собой мантию и Карту, спустился вниз. Голоса уже стихли, и в столовой больше никого не было. Грязная посуда была сложена в раковину на кухне, а остатки рождественских блюд покрыли охлаждающими чарами и убрали в шкаф. Все уже легли спать, и Гарри чувствовал себя в полном одиночестве: единственными звуками были шелест и скрипы, наполняющие старый дом, и шорох его шагов. Ему стоило отправиться к камину, но вместо этого он крадучись начал осматривать комнаты, тяня время.</p><p>В главной гостиной он нашел спящего Ремуса. Тот лежал на диване, подложив руку под голову, и тихо сопел. Его мантия была аккуратно сложена и лежала в кресле, а ботинки стояли около дивана. Ремус выглядел очень уставшим, и Гарри, присмотревшись, увидел то, на что не обратил внимания на праздничном ужине: морщин на лице Люпина стало намного больше, мешки под его глазами казались почти воспаленными, а щеки впали, будто бы он ел совсем мало и нечасто. Едва ли Сириус морил его голодом, и скорей всего это было связано с плохим аппетитом и стрессом. Полнолуние было неделю назад. Юноша постарался как можно тише выйти из гостиной, чтобы не разбудить Ремуса.</p><p> Гарри вернулся в столовую и сел во главе стола. Он откинулся на спинку и уставился на тяжелую люстру, украшенную темно-зелеными камнями. Сердце его билось быстро, ладони потели, и он не мог решить, что же ему делать. Когда он лежал в постели, ему казалось абсолютно верным подорваться и броситься в Хогвартс, но сейчас он сомневался — а что он скажет Малфою, когда появится там под утро? Придет и разбудит его? А вдруг Драко вообще не хочет его видеть? Гарри обдумывал эти вопросы, разглядывая блики света на темном полированном дереве. Он странно себя чувствовал, глядя на этот пустой стол: он представлял, что за ним сидят члены Ордена Феникса, и все они смотрят на него с ожиданием. Это давило на него, как и всегда, и даже путь, который должен был дарить ему отдушину, больше не был таковым. И именно поэтому Гарри до сих пор был на Гриммо, а не крался по коридорам Хогвартса.</p><p>Только минут через десять он поднялся. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что этот вечер задумывался как легкий, лишенный влияния Волдеморта. Часы уже почти били шесть утра, и Гарри понятия не имел, что ему делать, когда он доберется до Драко, но все же просто оставить эту идею он не мог. Он хотел его видеть, несмотря ни на что. Гарри добрался до гостиной с камином, но замер на пороге: в гостиной кто-то был. Юноша осторожно приблизился к дивану и увидел, что на полу, рассевшись среди сброшенных подушек, сидит Сириус. Перед тем стояла бутылка, и жидкости, кажущейся черной в алом свете огня, было в ней меньше четверти.</p><p>— Сириус, — Гарри осторожно подошел к нему и сел рядом. Он видел, что крестный пьян, и не был уверен, стоит ли ему нарушать его уединение. Тому, что Сириус сидит тут в одиночестве и пьет, не могло быть позитивных причин. Пару секунд Блэк никак не реагировал, глядя перед собой пустыми страшными глазами, а потом повернул голову. Его губы тронула улыбка, но она не имела ничего общего с его привычной мягкой усмешкой. Она была горькой и болезненной.</p><p>— Почему ты не спишь, Гарри? — спросил он. Гарри замялся, и на его языке уже родилась привычная ложь о том, что он не мог заснуть и решил чуть размяться, но в этот момент ему не хотелось лгать. Он чувствовал тепло и сомнение, и он сказал правду:</p><p>— Я хочу вернуться в Хогвартс, — он сказал это тихо, чтобы услышать его мог только Сириус. Крестный посмотрел на него очень внимательно.</p><p>— Зачем? — спросил он. Гарри сжал руки в кулаки и посмотрел на огонь в камине. </p><p>— Из-за Малфоя, — ответил он. Сириус издал странный звук, а потом обнял Гарри за плечи, притягивая к себе. Некоторое время в гостиной царила тишина, и в эти секунды Гарри представлял лицо Драко. Как он посмотрит ему в глаза, на его сжатые губы, острый нос, как Драко, наверняка, подымет бровь и выдаст что-нибудь неприятное, но сказанное исключительно из-за собственной обиды.</p><p>— Значит, вы все еще вместе? — спросил Блэк. Гарри кивнул. — А что Диггори?</p><p>— Седрик все знает.</p><p>— Вы поэтому расстались?</p><p>— В том числе.</p><p>Сириус снова улыбнулся. Он потянулся за бутылкой и сделал хороший глоток: Гарри видел, как его кадык дернулся вверх и вниз. На щеках крестного начала проступать щетина: он, вероятно, пользовался обычной маггловской бритвой, чтобы убрать свою бороду. Гарри провел пальцем по его скуле: та была чуть шершавой. У него самого ни усы, ни борода расти не спешили, хотя у того же Рона над губой намечался рыжий пушок. В их спальне только Симус, пожалуй, мог похвастаться чем-то, напоминающим усы, да и то мелкие и больше похожие на полосу грязи.</p><p>— А Снейп знает, с кем ты крутишь любовь?</p><p>Гарри поморщился. Ему не понравился ни тон, каким Сириус сказал это, ни сам вопрос.</p><p>— Какое это имеет значение?</p><p>— Да никакого, — Сириус откинулся головой на диван и закрыл глаза. — Просто я бы хотел посмотреть на выражение его лица.</p><p>Гарри постарался вспомнить и не смог. Так давно это было: кажется, на втором курсе Снейп поймал их вместе. Что же тогда происходило? Не в тот ли это было раз, когда профессор показал ему яйцо василиска? Или в другой? То время, кажущееся Гарри теплой гаванью, несмотря на все ужасы, связанные с василиском, было таким далеким. Тогда все было проще.</p><p>— Ты все еще ненавидишь его?</p><p>Блэк пожал плечами. </p><p>— Много чести, — прохрипел он.</p><p>— Так много времени прошло, пора забыть о школе.</p><p>— Не учи меня, Гарри, — вдруг огрызнулся Сириус, и Гарри невольно отпрянул от него, поразившись тому, как зло прозвучал его голос. По его груди полоснуло болью, и желание немедленно подняться на ноги стало невыносимым, но все же он остался на месте. Крестного будто прорвало, хотя тому не было причин: — Мне хватило и того, что это делает Дамблдор. Я не хочу ничего забывать, и если мне надо, я буду ненавидеть этого поганца до самой смерти. Надоело уже.</p><p>— Он не заслуживает этого, — тихо сказал Гарри, сам поражаясь тому, что он спорит с крестным, защищая Снейпа. Но ведь это было правдой, он сам видел: профессор в юности был, конечно, не сахар, но Мародеры его травили незаслуженно, просто потому что могли.</p><p>— О да, он святой, — Сириус снова выпил.</p><p>— Я, — Гарри вдруг заговорил настойчивей, — видел в Омуте Памяти, что вы с отцом сделали ему у озера. И никто, кроме мамы, не заступился.</p><p>— Какого еще озера? — Сириус открыл свои темные глаза.</p><p>— Ты не помнишь?</p><p>— Я должен?</p><p>— А он помнит. Он не самый хороший человек, но вы просто издевались над ним. Дадли делал точно так же, и я прекрасно знаю, что испытывает человек, на которого нападают самые крутые парни района.</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>Между ними словно выросла стена из стекла, и все огни гирлянд, праздничные украшения отошли на второй план.</p><p>— Я видел, как он просил Волдеморта за Лили. Как он сказал, что я неважен, потому что я <i> его</i> сын. Но я простил его. Давно.</p><p>Сириус смотрел на него воспаленным, мутным, пьяным взглядом. Его рот был напряжен, и Гарри не знал, чего ждать от него. </p><p>—Ты так похож на Джеймса, — сказал вдруг крестный и передразнил: — "Мы ошибались, Бродяга! Мне открыли глаза, я понял, что был неправ. Он не такой, как мы думали, и Лили считает так же. Надо дать ему шанс". А сам все это время хотел трахнуть этого урода или что? Я говорил ему, что он поехал крышей, что это ненормально и невозможно, а он все твердил, что простил и передумал, а потом — знаешь, потом все произошло так, как я и предсказывал. Он понял, что Нюниус — злобная слизеринская тварь, еще страшила редкостный, тот же Малфой хоть на лицо был смазливым, и более Джеймс даже не вспоминал про свое помутнение. И ты, Гарри, когда-нибудь поймешь, что я был прав.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза. Ему было больно от слов крестного, и он понимал, что Сириус, кажется, так никогда и не изменит своего отношения к Снейпу, что бы Гарри ему не говорил. Блэк все ещё оставался школьником: он вырезал годы в Азкабане из своей памяти, как нечто мучительное и травмирующее, и жил воспоминаниями о Хогвартсе. А там нечто — его безопасность, его чувство собственного достоинства, его сила или что-то еще — было завязано на этом глупом и жестоком унижении Северуса. Ремус смог это перешагнуть, и Гарри видел в его глазах сожаление о том времени, когда он боялся заступиться за Снейпа, а Сириус все еще был там. Как самовлюбленный, упрямый мальчишка. Прямо как Малфой.</p><p>— Не думаю, что этот день настанет, Сириус, — сказал Гарри и поднялся на ноги. Блэк посмотрел на него удивленно, будто бы он ждал чего-то иного или вообще не понимал, что происходит. Бутылка, которую он по-прежнему держал в руке упала, и оставшийся огневиски вылился на ковер, блеснув в свете камина. — Мне пора.</p><p>— Гарри, — взмолился Сириус, протягивая к нему руки. </p><p>Гарри смотрел на него и отчего-то не мог поверить, что этот человек — его любимый крестный. То же самое чувство он испытал, когда увидел, как жестоко Джеймс обошелся со Снейпом у того озера. Разочарование, неверие, почти отвращение — и все это против людей, которых он хотел любить, в защиту того, кто точно не был ему другом.</p><p>— Я вернусь утром. Поговорим потом, сейчас ты пьян.</p><p>— Я не пьян, — Сириус с силой отпихнул от себя бутылку. — И ты, и Ремус — хватит говорить со мной так, будто я алкоголик!</p><p>Гарри стало горько и печально. Он покачал головой и направился к камину. Сириус еще что-то говорил ему в спину, но юноша не слушал: у него щипало глаза от обиды, в горле стоял ком, и ему сейчас меньше всего на свете хотелось продолжать спор. Он схватил с полки банку с порохом, зачерпнул горсть и бросил в пламя, шепнув: «Хогвартс». Пламя окрасилось зеленым, и Гарри, шагнув в него, упал в зеленый вихрь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Благоприятный момент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри вылетел из камина в кабинете директора и рухнул на ковер, запнувшись о решетку. Он уткнулся в него носом и какое-то время просто лежал, вдыхая запах золы, чувствуя головокружение и рассматривая плывущие, цветные пятна узора перед глазами. Когда комната, наконец, прекратила раскачиваться, Гарри перевернулся на спину и обнаружил, что все это время Дамблдор сидел за столом и с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Он был одет в длинную белую ночную рубашку и зеленый колпак, а на столе перед ним лежало золотое зеркало, опущенное стеклом вниз. Гарри испуганно вытаращился на профессора, и несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга в тишине. Потом юноша торопливо поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — Дамблдор улыбнулся. Он не выглядел ни удивленным, ни разозленным появлением четверокурсника из своего камина ранним утром. На его столе помимо зеркала и тысячи бумаг стояло большое блюдо с фруктами, и директор медленно потянулся к нему и взял спелую сливу. — Или доброе утро, зависит от того, ложился ты или нет.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, профессор, — Гарри смущенно поправил очки, постаравшись незаметно вытереть лицо от пыли и золы. Он чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, и идея заявиться к Драко в столь расстроенных чувствах казалась ему не самой разумной: разговор с Сириусом изрядно потрепал его. Но с другой стороны, ему не хотелось возвращаться в спальню к Рону, в темноту, где его мысли начнут ходить по кругу, перемешиваясь с сожалениями.</p><p>— Как прошло празднование?</p><p>— Очень хорошо, — Гарри чувствовал, что начинает краснеть от такого пристального рассматривания. Его пальцы судорожно сжались на ткани мантии-невидимки, которую он не выпускал из рук. Он прекрасно понимал, что Дамблдор без труда догадался о причине его появления, но добродушно дразнил его вежливостями. — А ваше?</p><p>— Было очень весело. Мне удалось заставить профессора МакГонагалл прочесть анекдот из хлопушки, а это я всегда считаю за успех. </p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. На Рождество Дамблдор все время подшучивал над своими коллегами, заставляя серьезных профессоров надевать колпаки и взрывать хлопушки. Это было всеобщим развлечением, и наиболее комичным в нем всегда выглядел Снейп. Гарри знал, что в этом году зельевар праздновал не в Хогвартсе, но все равно вспомнить о том, как нелепо выглядел профессор в рождественской шляпе, было приятно.<br/>Даже если это возвращало его к мыслям о Сириусе.</p><p>— Так что привело тебя в школу в столь поздний час? </p><p> — Я пришел к Драко, — честно признался Гарри. Не было смысла юлить и увиливать, с Дамблдором это никогда не срабатывало — тот всегда все знал наперед и видел гриффиндорца насквозь. Даже сейчас, когда профессор прищурился, его глаза за очками-половинками сверкнули довольно и весело. Он казался самым безобидным стариком на свете.</p><p> — Вот как, — он сложил руки в замок и чуть наклонился вперед. — Полагаю, это сюрприз?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда удачи тебе, Гарри. Надеюсь, мистер Малфой не спит, — Дамблдор бросил взгляд на часы, — в полседьмого утра.</p><p>— Спасибо, профессор, — Гарри уже направился обратно к дверям, когда вдруг важная мысль пришла ему в голову. Он вновь повернулся к Дамблдору и осторожно спросил:  — Сэр, а вы не знаете пароля от Слизеринской гостиной?</p><p>— Если я не ошибаюсь, последним их паролем  был «Ядовитый плющ». Но я, разумеется, тебе этого не говорил.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — Дамблдор положил руку на золотое зеркало и склонил голову. </p><p>— Спокойной ночи, профессор.</p><p>Гарри вышел за дверь и, наконец, выдохнул. Он спустился по лестнице и оказался в тихом коридоре. Зимой рассвет наступает позже, поэтому небо за окном было темным и ясным. Звезды мерцали в этой бесконечной черноте — они были далекими и холодными, но свет их был прекрасен. Гарри смотрел в окно несколько долгих минут, слушая свое дыхание. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и разбитым, катал на языке вкус огневиски, смешанный с мятой, и ни о чем не думал. Потом достал Карту и накинул мантию на плечи.</p><p>— Я замышляю шалость и только шалость, — сказал он и коснулся Карты волшебной палочкой. Та преобразилась на глазах: черные ручейки коридоров и комнат растеклись во все стороны. Гарри быстро нашел Малфоя: тот был в своей спальне вместе с Забини. Кроме них в Слизерине наблюдалось еще две девочки — Патриция Эмершот и Александра Роби, — и они тоже находились в своей комнате. Гарри не знал этих имен, поэтому решил, что едва ли они могут быть помехой.</p><p>Он отправился вниз.  В коридорах можно было встретить только привидений, которые переставали изображать ночную усталость (они делали это скорее по старой привычке) и начали небольшими группами или поодиночке летать по замку. Гарри вовремя отошел с дороги Толстого Монаха и Безголового Ника, которые были погружены в эмоциональную беседу о дне рождения Кровавого Барона. Ник заявлял, что Барон не оценит усилий и вообще не придет, но Монах настаивал, что такой круглой дате нужно соответствующее сопровождение.</p><p>Больше на пути никто не появлялся, и Гарри добрался до подземелий без приключений. Он замедлил шаг на повороте, ведущем к классу зельеварения и личным комнатам Снейпа, и задумался о том, где был профессор в этот ранний час. На Карте отсутствовало его имя, значит, он все еще не вернулся — Гарри не думал, что со Снейпом случилось что-то плохое, но разговор с Сириусом будто вбил раскаленный гвоздь ему в мозг, и он не мог перестать думать обо всем этом. Едва ли профессор бы одобрил выпады в его защиту, он бы сказал, что Гарри это не касается, но все же... Все же это что-то значило.</p><p>Гарри отправился дальше. Он петлял по коридорам, вглядываясь в полумрак: приглушенного зеленого света фонарей катастрофически не хватало, чтобы осветить все закутки. Наконец, воздух запах влагой, и тишину прорезал звук капель. Гостиная была близко: знакомые статуи появились около небольшого коридора, заканчивающегося гобеленом.</p><p>— Ядовитый плющ, — сказал Гарри, подойдя к нему. Раздался треск, шорох, и за гобеленом появилась дверь из темного дерева, украшенная причудливой резьбой. Сердце Гарри забилось чуть сильнее, а ладони вспотели: мысли о Сириусе и Снейпе вылетели у него из головы, и он сосредоточился лишь на том, что ждет его за этой дверью. Он понятия не имел, как Драко отреагирует на его появление, но поворачивать назад было уже поздно. Гарри и не хотел. Сейчас единственным местом, где он бы хотел оказаться, было место рядом с Малфоем.</p><p>Гарри потянул на себя ручку и вошел. Гостиная Слизерина не изменилась с того раза, когда он был тут в последний раз. Все та же темная мебель, черные диваны, много зеленого цвета и атмосфера мрачной, холодной таинственности, которой никогда не было в Гриффиндоре. В камине пылал огонь, на столах лежали забытые учениками и аккуратно сложенные эльфами книги и пергаменты, а на диване легкомысленно валялся легкий женский шарфик. В воздухе витал странный запах благовоний, похожий на тот, что всегда наполнял кабинет профессора Трелони. Разве что у предсказательницы он превращался почти в вонь, режущую глаза, а в гостиной едва-едва тлел, дразня обоняние. Гарри прошелся туда-сюда, оглядываясь и проводя рукой по гладкой коже диванов, еще раз проверил Карту, а потом подошел к нужной двери.</p><p>Ему казалось, что что-то щекочет его изнутри, потому что волнение стало почти невыносимым. Гарри ненавидел это состояние: он деревенел и начинал плести откровенную чушь, которая обычно создавала ему еще больше проблем. Сейчас ему уж точно не нужно было демонстрировать свою растерянность, поэтому он мысленно приказал себе собраться и постучал.</p><p>Ответа не было. После второго стука за дверью царила все та же тишина. Подождав еще минуту, Гарри занес руку, чтобы постучать в третий раз, но тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился обнаженный по пояс и явно только что вставший с кровати Забини. </p><p>— Что?! — рявкнул Блейз, оглядывая пустоту перед собой сонным взглядом. Он выглядел помятым, взгляд его был больным, а волосы, обычно уложенные с нарочитой небрежностью, торчали во все стороны. Его кожа казалась еще темней в полумраке, и на ее фоне воспаленные белки глаз выделялись невероятно ярко. — Какого черта...</p><p>— О, это я, — поспешил сказать Гарри, когда Забини уже порывался закрыть дверь. Он стянул мантию с головы и усмехнулся, когда глаза Забини расширились при виде его парящего в воздухе лица. Блейз смотрел на него пару секунд, тупо моргая и цепляясь за ручку, а потом раздраженно обернулся и позволил Гарри войти: — Драко, твой бойфренд пришел.</p><p>— Поттер? — полог на кровати Малфоя открылся, и слизеринец выглянул наружу. Гарри уставился на него, прикрыв за собой дверь и прижавшись к ней спиной: Драко явно спал, и только последние события разбудили его. Он был растрепанным, и несколько пуговиц на его пижамной куртке трогательно расстегнулись, обнажая торс почти до пупка. Его шрам не был скрыт чарами, и он темнел на его светлой коже, будто длинная полоса грязи. В спальне горели только ночники с холодным, каким-то даже не желтым светом, и в полумраке Малфой выделялся ярким белым пятном на снежных простынях.</p><p>— Привет, — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. Взгляд Драко тут же скользнул по его свитеру и джинсам. — Простите, что разбудил.</p><p>— Ты, — Малфой мотнул головой, прогоняя сон, — что тут делаешь? Сейчас...</p><p>— Сейчас семь утра, мать вашу, — прорычал Забини, который уже вернулся на свою кровать и упал в ворох одеял. Из-за полога торчали только его босые ноги. — И, если вы сейчас не заткнетесь и не погасите свет, я вас обоих прокляну.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно покосился на него и подошел к кровати Малфоя. Тот вовсе не выглядел довольным его приходом, наоборот, он смотрел настороженно и неуверенно, будто не зная, чего от Гарри ожидать. Гарри принюхался: в воздухе он ощутил странный сладковато-травяной аромат, похожий на запах благовоний в гостиной, и его наличие ему совсем не понравилось. </p><p>— Я, — Гарри растерял все слова. Он стиснул руки в кулаки и начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неуютно под взглядом Малфоя. Тот не делал ему никаких поблажек, он просто ждал, приподняв брови. Его руки были сжаты и цеплялись за одеяло. — Вы курили что ли?</p><p>Малфой моргнул, а Забини издал странный звук, нечто между смешком и стоном. Несколько секунд царила тишина, в которой Гарри просто разглядывал все вокруг, впитывая в себя подробности чужой спальни, а Малфой неотрывно наблюдал за ним. Взгляд его становился все более и более ясным, сонливость спадала, а раздражение, наоборот, появлялось.</p><p>— Так, — Драко потер лицо руками и пригладил волосы, — Поттер, тебя чего принесло? </p><p>Гарри помялся и присел на самый край его кровати. Собственно говоря, причин то у него не было, даже связного побуждения, ему просто захотелось и все. Гарри почувствовал себя эгоистом: может, он поспешил, срываясь в Хогвартс ранним утром? Драко спал и сейчас, хмурый и взлохмаченный, явно не был настроен на общение. Да и Гарри едва ли мог похвастаться хорошим настроением: ссора с Сириусом до сих пор угнетала его. </p><p>— Не знаю, — признался Гарри. Его взгляд остановился на орнаменте на покрывале Драко. — Я не мог заснуть...</p><p>— И решил в отместку не давать заснуть нам? Очень жестоко, — вставил Забини. Он сел на своей кровати, оперся на руки и уставился на юношей с укором. Он единственный чувствовал себя комфортно. Гарри вспомнил тот раз на первом курсе, когда он пришел сюда и наблюдал, как Блейз говорит с Драко. Кажется, с тех пор многое изменилось. </p><p>— Я.. как-то не подумал.</p><p>— О, этому я не удивляюсь, — буркнул Малфой. Гарри остановил взгляд на его белой груди, проглядывающей в расстёгнутом вороте черной пижамы, и Драко тут же застегнул пуговицы. — Ну вот, мы спим. И что дальше?</p><p>— Хочешь, я уйду? — Гарри повернулся к нему всем телом. В его ногах появилась странная слабость, и он был рад, что в этот момент сидел. Возвращаться в спальню к Рону не хотелось, да и видеть Сириуса тоже. Гарри некуда было идти, только если в Выручай-Комнату или Гриффиндорскую башню. Завтра ему все равно придется все объяснять друзьям, придумывая правдоподобную ложь, и не было разницы, где коротать ночь. Разве что... разве что он хотел посидеть немного с Малфоем, но отчего-то был так смущен, что не мог выдавить из себя ничего путного. А Драко, видимо, ждал этого, потому что ожидание на его лице сменилось скепсисом.</p><p>— Я хочу спать, Поттер, — неожиданно жестко сказал Малфой. — Если ты решил, что можешь заявиться сюда в любое время, и я тут же примусь тебя развлекать, то ты ошибался.</p><p>— Я вовсе так не думал, — тут же возразил Гарри. Ему стало так неприятно, еще хуже, чем после разговора с Блэком. Он посмотрел в холодные глаза Малфоя и вдруг подумал, что они с Драко не говорили о происходящем уже очень давно. Та вспышка гнева в коридоре была едва ли не последним моментом, когда Малфой открылся перед ним. Последние события — смерть на суде, взятие Люциуса под стражу, ликование Ордена — не могло не пугать Драко до ужаса, но тот молчал и избегал Гарри. От этого гриффиндорцу становилось так больно, будто бы кто-то медленно всаживал ему в грудь длинный острый шип. </p><p>— Тогда чего пришел? Не мог подождать до завтра?</p><p>Малфой задавал эти вопросы, но у Гарри не было ответов. Что он мог сказать ему? Что он соскучился и не мог заснуть, думая о нем? Это звучало так жалко и беспомощно, даже как-то жестоко, ведь Гарри веселился всю ночь со своими друзьями. Он пил, даже целовался, и ему было хорошо там — он не думал, что должен чувствовать вину за то, что ему может быть хорошо и без Драко, но отчего-то она колола его изнутри. Он был дураком, когда пришел сюда в такой час, не придумав даже, что сказать. Чем он думал? Семь утра! Ему повезло, что Малфой его не проклял.</p><p>— Наверное, — Гарри не выдержал и поднялся. Драко был не рад его появлению, и он показывал это всем своим видом. Смотреть на него такого было попросту тяжело, и Гарри не хотел портить все еще больше, будто бы между ними все и так не было достаточно сложно. Может, правильные слова смогли бы помочь, но он всегда был больше человеком действия, чем слова, и примирительные речи плохо ему давались. Стоило прийти завтра, в другой день: не после Рождества, которое Драко провел вдали от своего дома, зная, что его отец взят под стражу. Гарри думал, что им стоит обсудить это, определенно стоит, даже если Малфой не хочет ему ничего рассказывать. — Я.. могу уйти, если ты так хочешь. Прости, что разбудил. </p><p>— Так, — Блейз снова подал голос, и Гарри подивился тому, как злобно он звучал. Забини вовсе не казался разозленным, он просто наблюдал за их разговором и даже перестал возмущаться тем, что его драгоценный сон был нарушен. Гриффиндорец обернулся и наткнулся на раздраженный взгляд. — Я иногда думаю, что вы просто прикалываетесь надо мной и вовсе не встречаетесь, потому что никто не может так упрямо наступать на одни и те же грабли. Но теперь я понял: вы просто начинаете ужасно тупить, как только оказываетесь вдвоем.</p><p>— Блейз, рот закрой, — Драко бросил на него негодующий взгляд, но на Забини это никак не повлияло. Он лишь ответил ему точно таким же.</p><p>— Чтобы вы продолжили ругаться? — огрызнулся он. — Мне же потом будет хуже, когда ты начнешь меня пилить своими «Поттер то, Поттер се». Вот, Поттер, ты уйдешь, а он будет жаловаться, у меня уже сил никаких нет это слушать.</p><p>— Так не слушай! — рявкнул Драко. Он резко сел на постели, сбрасывая одеяло, и Гарри увидел, как ловко он выхватил палочку из-под подушки. Забини даже не шелохнулся, только посмотрел на него из-под растрепанной челки. Гарри растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Малфой задышал тяжело, скулы его покрылись румянцем. — Я больше тебе ничего рассказывать не буду!</p><p>— А кому тогда будешь, м? Гойлу что ли? Крэббу? </p><p>— Никому. У меня есть я, и нам очень хорошо вдвоем, — Драко сверкнул глазами, а потом посмотрел на Гарри. Тот сделал шаг назад, зная, что буря сейчас обрушится на него. — А ты, Поттер... просто возвращайся туда, где ты был. Не до тебя сейчас.</p><p>Драко задернул свой полог, и Гарри увидел, как осветились края, склеиваясь. Он просто оторопело стоял и смотрел на темно-зеленую штору, понятия не имея, что только что произошло. Он ругал себя на все лады, досадуя на свое неуемное желание увидеть Малфоя, которое так обернулось против него. Еще и Сириус — Гарри надоело так обжигаться там, где он ожидал ощутить уютное тепло. Он не хотел быть сильным сегодня, не хотел сражаться и бороться: будто бы его броня опустилась, и по мягкому телу тут же пришелся удар. Все рушилось у него на глазах: Малфой больше не хотел его видеть, а ведь когда-то он готов был сидеть с ним всю ночь на холодном полу. Гарри все испортил, и это он, конечно, будет виноват, если Драко его бросит. Пропасть между ними росла.</p><p> Забини выругался, и Малфой ответил ему не менее витиевато из-за полога. Гарри же просто смотрел перед собой, увлеченно занимаясь самобичеванием и думая, что ему теперь делать, до тех пор, пока Блейз не вылез из постели и не бросил ему:</p><p>— Поттер, пошли покурим.</p><p>— Чего? — Гарри уставился на него. Тот раздражено закатил глаза: он накинул на плечи рубашку и вытащил из тумбочки пару аккуратных трубочек и волшебную палочку. Спать он больше не хотел, движения его были быстрыми и ловкими, словно бы уже привычными.</p><p>— Я сказал: пошли покурим, — терпеливо повторил Забини.</p><p>— Я не курю...</p><p>— Значит, будешь смотреть, — Блейз вытащил откуда-то из-под кровати простые тапочки черного цвета и поднялся. Он прошел мимо Гарри и, когда тот не двинулся следом, схватил его за ворот и просто дотащил до дверей. Гарри возмутился и вырвался, ударив его по руке: первым его порывом было отказать Забини в его сомнительном предложении, но, подумав секунду, он решил, что это не такая уж плохая идея. Блейз знал Драко, и тот делился с ним своими мыслями — он мог сказать, что Гарри делать, как ему... помочь. Гарри думал, что ему стоит все же остаться, сесть у этой кровати и просто ждать, но, если Малфой говорил что-то, касающееся его, он бы хотел это узнать.</p><p>Он накинул мантию-невидимку и двинулся следом за Забини. Они преодолели пустую гостиную и вышли в холодный коридор. Их шаги поразительно громко звучали в тишине, нарушаемой только редкими всплесками воды. Они ничего не говорили друг другу до тех пор, пока не поднялись на первый этаж и не встали около окна. Забини наложил на себя Согревающие Чары, а Гарри стянул мантию. Факел, горящий на стене, не давал разглядеть ничего за стеклом, отражая кусочек коридора, лениво поскрипывающий огонь и их темные отражения. Забини протянул одну сигарету Гарри, и тот, подумав, взял ее и поджег от палочки слизеринца. Первая же затяжка обожгла его горло, и Гарри закашлял; Блейз же с насмешкой и презрением наблюдал за ним, выдыхая дым через нос.</p><p>— Это украинская мраморная полынь, — сказал он. — Очень редкая. Мне прислали друзья из Дурмстранга.</p><p>— Я догадался, — Гарри помнил про прошлогодние увлечения Блейза. — Гадость.</p><p>— Привыкаешь, — пожал плечами Забини. — Это успокаивает. Рассеивает внимание. Порой надо.</p><p>— Драко тоже?.. — Гарри посмотрел на белую трубочку в своих руках. Он прижался поясницей к подоконнику и постарался подавить дрожь, прошедшую по его телу. Ему было холодно и страшно. Он не мог поверить, что несколько часов назад купался в счастье, сидя за праздничным столом, а сейчас стоит в холодном коридоре с Блейзом Забини и курит.</p><p>— Он такое не любит, — он глубоко затянулся и открыл окно. Холодный утренний воздух проник внутрь, обдав их морозной свежестью. Гарри вдохнул полной грудью: к запаху украинской мраморной полыни примешался запах леса и снега. — Ты, Поттер, совсем дурак что ли?</p><p>— Почему? — Гарри грустно вздохнул. </p><p>— Ты приходишь к нам в семь утра, от тебя воняет огневиски, и все, что ты можешь ему сказать — это то, что ты не знаешь, зачем пришел. И не дурак ли ты? Он тебя не ждал, Поттер. Не после того, как ты навеселишься со своими друзьями и вспомнишь о нем под утро.</p><p>— Не могу же я разорваться, — разозлился Гарри. — Мне и так придется врать, что меня позвал Дамблдор. </p><p>— Я говорю тебе не о том, что тебе нужно было кинуть всех и прийти сюда, мы все понимаем, почему ты не мог этого сделать. Я о том, что приходить не следовало вовсе. Это унизительно и мучительно для Драко, и если ты этого не понимаешь, то... Лучше бы вам вообще не встречаться.</p><p>Сердце Гарри забилось быстрее, а в глазах начало щипать. Забини говорил так, будто Гарри был несмышлёным ребенком, которому нужно было все разжевывать. Это бесило его.</p><p>— Ну объясни мне, раз ты такой умный и все про всех знаешь, — Гарри отвернулся и снова вдохнул горький дым, оставляющий на языке мерзкий привкус. — Я пришел, потому что соскучился, вот и все. </p><p>— Не рычи на меня, лев, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Забини. — Может, ты лучше знаешь Лавгуд, но я лучше знаю Малфоя. Ты видишь только то, что он тебе показывает, а я вижу, какой он, когда просыпается, когда ложится спать, когда он думает, что никто не смотрит. Ты не представляешь, сколько всего можно узнать, просто наблюдая.</p><p> — О чем ты?</p><p> — О чем? — Блейз невесело усмехнулся. Гарри смотрел на него, внутренне напрягаясь и словно готовясь к обороне. Он боялся услышать, как много всего он упускает, насколько сильно Малфой далек от него. — У Драко нет друзей, дурень. Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что он рассказывает мне о всех своих проблемах. Он говорит про тебя и слизеринцев, а все остальное я вижу просто потому, что знаю, куда смотреть. Драко плохо спит и плохо ест, он чаще ходит в больничное крыло, чем на тренировки по квиддичу; его успеваемость падает, как и авторитет в Слизерине. Скоро его вовсе перестанут считать за важную фигуру, и он потеряет все, что было построено за эти четыре года. Он не смог вызвать Патронуса, хотя раньше умел, а его отец скорей всего сядет в тюрьму. И в довесок ты.</p><p>— Я? Ты винишь меня?</p><p>— Я не так слеп, Поттер, чтобы винить тебя во всем. Я просто говорю, как оно есть. Чтобы ты смог что-нибудь с этим сделать.</p><p>Гарри напряженно смотрел на него и кусал губу. Забини иногда подносил ко рту сигарету, затягивался и выдыхал дым в окно — он делал это просто и легко, словно и вовсе не задумываясь о своих действиях, а его взгляд казался остекленевшим. Только когда он смотрел на гриффиндорца, в его глазах появлялся огонек, упрямство и осуждение, которые делали его взор живым. Забини, кажется, действительно пытался позаботиться о Малфое, и поэтому Гарри сносил его порицающий тон — он подозревал, что Драко чувствует себя именно так, и слова Блейза сделали его мысли весомыми. Они лишили его сил, потому что все это находилось по другую сторону пропасти. Он чувствовал себя погруженным в болезненное, усталое отчаянье.</p><p>— И что я могу сделать?</p><p>— Не знаю, Поттер, — пожал плечами Забини. — Понятия не имею. Но это же не в первый раз, правда? Когда вы поссорились в прошлом году, вы же как-то пришли в итоге к решению, правильно?</p><p>— Я едва не погиб, а отец Драко порезал мне лицо — да, это способствовало примирению.</p><p>— Значит, придумай что-то еще, Поттер. Я не ваш семейный психолог. От твоей фамилии меня уже тошнит.</p><p>— Я думал, ты хочешь помочь Драко.</p><p>— Помогаю я ему сейчас, а в остальное время мне просто приходится выслушивать его нытье. Я ненавижу, когда люди жалуются. Не досадуют на внезапное стечение обстоятельств, а именно ноют, постоянно перетирая одну и ту же тему и при этом не желая ничего поменять. Если бы Драко захотел утереть нос Диггори, он бы все рассказал, присоединился к Дамблдору и уговорил хотя бы миссис Малфой сделать то же самое. Но Драко не хочет, он ничего не делает, и только говорит, говорит, говорит об этом. Это был его выбор, и он должен просто принимать его последствия.</p><p>— Может, он просто хочет поделиться своими чувствами? Люди так делают. </p><p>Блейз хмыкнул. Он выпустил дымное облако Гарри прямо в лицо.</p><p>— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы делиться своими чувствами. Но какой смысл делиться ими, если ты ничего не хочешь изменить? Какой смысл облизывать проблему, а не решать ее? Это мне непонятно. И если вы с Драко не можете решить свои проблемы, то зачем вы вообще встречаетесь? </p><p>Гарри оперся о стену и закрыл глаза. Его рука, сжимающая сигарету, безвольно повисла, и все его тело наполнилось тяжестью. Забини говорил напористо и откровенно, но он не мог отвечать ему тем же. Ему было неловко, стыдно и обидно, и этот разговор сдавливал нечто внутри него в тугую пружину. Он не мог объяснить Блейзу всего, что было — того, что наполнило его уверенностью в том, что они с Драко должны быть вместе. Это была слишком длинная история, не подходящая для разговора в тёмном коридоре. Она годилась для романа.</p><p>— Это сложно.</p><p>— Тогда сделай так, чтобы это было просто, Поттер, — Блейз сжег остатки своей сигареты и смахнул пепел в окно. — Я останусь в гостиной, а ты пойдешь в нашу комнату и сделаешь так, чтобы завтра — точней, уже сегодня — Драко был не в депрессии. А если ты облажаешься, то лучше бы тебе вообще не попадаться мне на глаза, потому что ты меня действительно бесишь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри уставился на свои ноги. Забини давал ему шанс, и было глупо не воспользоваться им. Возможно, сегодня был не лучший момент, не самый лучший вечер — а, может, это был именно он. Когда Малфой стоял один в темноте, и Гарри видел, насколько тот нуждается в его протянутой руке. Драко был окружен тенями, черными и алчными, и ему нужны были друзья, чтобы не рассыпаться в пыль. </p><p>— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Забини спустя несколько минут молчания. Гарри тут же поднял голову, — он мне никогда о вас не говорил. Я сам догадался.</p><p> — Как?</p><p>— Заметил его настроение, когда он возвращался с отработок на третьем курсе. Как он смотрел на Уизли и Грейнджер. Это было очевидно, но, знаешь, в это просто нельзя было поверить. Я помню, как ты схватил его за руку на трибуне. Я тогда уже понял, что да, это было так, но все равно это было слишком дико. А потом ты появился весь в крови, с Дамблдором и Орденом Феникса, и Драко так посмотрел, что только слепой бы не догадался. Вот так я узнал.</p><p>— И зачем ты это рассказал?</p><p>— Я просто подумал, что он много терпел просто из-за того, что это был ты. И был счастлив от того, что ему приходилось это терпеть. Собственно, это единственная причина, по которой я тебя еще не проклял.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Забини, и правда, остался в гостиной. Он трансфигурировал шарф в плед, подложил под голову диванную подушку и погасил все лампы, которые вспыхнули, когда они вошли. Комната погрузилась в темноту, и Гарри пришлось зажечь Люмос, чтобы добраться до нужной ему двери и не свернуть по дороге все столики. Он знал, что Забини наблюдает за ним, потому что тяжелый взгляд жег ему спину, но Блейз ничего больше не говорил, верно, досадуя на поток своей раздраженной откровенности, и Гарри не спешил нарушить тишину.<p>Может, ему правда стоило поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, кто защищал Драко, а не его. И Седрик, и близнецы — они все были на его стороне, и Малфой для них был совсем чужим. Едва ли они сочувствовали ему так, как это делали Забини или Гарри, и уж точно они не могли понять, насколько замкнутым он был. Еще на шестом курсе — Драко был так одинок и так отчаялся, что он плакал в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Забини сказал, что Гарри должен был помочь Малфою, но тот понятия не имел, как это сделать. «Человек сам должен решить, вырываться ему или нет» — вот что сказала ему Амели в прошлом году, и Гарри вновь думал, что это относится к Драко. Тот не хотел быть спасенным им, его идея о том, что теперь он должен защищать Гарри, затмевала для него все, и он не давал гриффиндорцу даже шанса. Он говорил о Седрике и накричал на него в коридоре — но больше ничего. Он даже не сказал, что не может вызвать Патронус. Но Гарри не мог просто оставить его, не после того, как Блейз выложил ему все. </p><p>Гарри подошел к нужной двери и открыл ее, не стуча и никак не давая о себе знать. Внутри все еще горели ночники, и он погасил Люмос за ненадобностью. Полог на кровати Малфоя был задернут, поэтому Гарри приблизился и сел на пол. Он положил голову на самый край кровати и закрыл глаза. Было тихо, так тихо, что можно было расслышать стук их сердец. Малфой не спал, его дыхание было прерывистым и громким, как у человека, который упрямо сдерживался от того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь. Гарри слушал его, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот заснет. Сквозь запах сигарет он пытался уловить аромат шампуня Драко, который всегда казался ему приятным, но ему не удавалось.  Пол был холодным и твердым, но край постели мягким — Гарри подумал о том, что уже утро, а он еще не сомкнул глаз, и что гораздо лучшим выходом будет заснуть прямо так. Он не хотел расставаться с Малфоем ни сейчас, ни потом; если бы он мог, он бы целую вечность сбегал ото всех к нему. Даже если Драко больше не хотел делиться с ним своими чувствами — в конце концов он и так нечасто это делал. Он был гордецом и упрямцем, который предпочитал страдать и ни в чем не признаваться. Даже если Гарри раздражала эта черта в нем, он все равно считал ее прекрасной, потому что она делала Малфоя Малфоем. </p><p>— Забини наговорил мне много... интересного, — наконец негромко сказал Гарри. — Но я был о нем худшего мнения. Рон бы просто подрался с тобой, а Забини... Хм, думаю, он меня отчитывал.</p><p>За пологом было тихо. Гарри вздохнул и потерся щекой о край матраса, устраиваясь поудобнее. За его спиной была тумбочка, и он опирался об нее, не позволяя себе просто упасть. Он думал о том, что все это зашло слишком далеко. Их отношения никогда не были простыми, и никто из них не был полностью честен друг с другом. Гарри не мог упрекать Малфоя в том, что тот не хочет открыться ему и перестать следовать за странной идеей защиты, потому что сам он скрывал от него нечто столь важное. Может, им стоило расстаться, потому что в конце концов все не могло быть хорошо.<br/>Но все же Гарри не мог подняться и уйти. Он сидел на месте и тихо ненавидел себя за слабость. Может, если бы он уходил, сбегал из Хогвартса, ему бы хватило сил оставить Драко так же, как он когда-то оставил Джинни, но сейчас, когда он видел его каждый день и сидел за его спиной на уроках, это было невозможно. Невыносимо. Единственное, что он мог сделать — это позволить Драко решать. Отпустить его, если тот захочет уйти.</p><p>— Драко, — Гарри почувствовал, как в его груди что-то сжалось до размера крошечной точки. — Ну и кто из нас ведет себя как девчонка? Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, вот и все. Ты с ума меня сводишь. </p><p>Он услышал, как за пологом раздался шорох, а потом плотная штора темно-зеленого цвета приоткрылась. Гарри почувствовал, как двинулся матрас, и как рука Малфоя опустилась рядом с его головой. Он вздохнул, не смея открыть глаз: отчего-то смущение захлестнуло его, но он знал, что сейчас это было тем, чего Драко хотел. Сейчас Малфой не был одинок, и Гарри готов был сидеть у его ног столько, сколько потребуется.</p><p>— Это ты сводишь меня с ума, — сказал Малфой. Голос его звучал скорее печально, чем обвиняюще, из него пропало раздражение, а хриплые, сонные нотки делали его ниже и грубее. Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел ему в лицо. Он просто кусал губу, разглядывая его уставшие глаза и глубокий шрам, и думал о том, что он должен сказать прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Думаешь, твое раннее появление способно так сильно задеть мои чувства? — Драко чуть выгнул бровь, паясничая, но глаза его все еще были серьезными. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Малфой прищурился. </p><p>— Не слушай Блейза, Поттер, — вкрадчиво сказал он.  — Он любит строить из себя закаленного опытом мудреца. Но он ничего не знает.</p><p>— А при чем тут Блейз? — Гарри невинно похлопал ресницами. Он уставился на грудь Драко, на его черную пижаму, проскользил взглядом по его плечу к узкой белой кисти. Длинные пальцы с аккуратными, ровными ногтями цеплялись за матрас, и Гарри даже стыдно было касаться этой руки своей, вовсе не такой совершенной. Он чуть вытянулся и прижался к ней щекой. Драко нахмурился, выдавая себя, но ладони не отнял.</p><p>— Поттер.</p><p>— Мне не нужен Забини, чтобы понять, что тебе одиноко. Я виноват в этом, ведь ты не хочешь больше со мной разговаривать, так?</p><p>— Нет, не так, — Драко снова начинал злиться, но он больше не огрызался. </p><p>— Разве?</p><p>— Я вовсе не одинок, Поттер. У меня есть Блейз. У меня приятели, с которыми я могу делать уроки и болтать ни о чем. У меня есть сотни человек, которые скажут, как я хорошо играю в квиддич или какой у меня красивый почерк. </p><p>— Разве хоть кто-нибудь из них понимает тебя? — Гарри увидел, как губы Драко задрожали.</p><p>— Для этого у меня есть ты, правда?</p><p>— Правда, — Гарри потерся о его руку. Он все еще плохо себя чувствовал, но сжатое и пульсирующее напряжение внутри него ушло. Он просто устал. Он просто хотел, чтобы все это разрешилось, чтобы Малфой перестал смотреть на него так. — Я говорил это тебе. Даже если сейчас ты не хочешь обсуждать... суд, Волдеморта, Седрика, что угодно, мы можем сделать это потом. Когда угодно, когда ты захочешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Я не предам тебя.</p><p>— Поттер... </p><p>— И я, — Гарри не дал ему закончить, — думал о тебе весь вечер. У меня было замечательное Рождество, но будто бы я мог забыть, что ты здесь почти один. Я пришел, и у меня даже не было плана, что тебе сказать, хотя я догадывался, что ты будешь зол. Но ты ведь часто зол, правильно? А так я хотя бы увидел тебя.</p><p>— Часто зол, — глаза Драко странно заблестели. Он вскинул брови, будто бы в удивлении, и отвернулся. — Ты пришел меня увидеть, а я повел себя, как мудак, да?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри поднял голову. Ему захотелось подняться на ноги и сесть на кровать, но Драко бы, наверно, воспринял это как давление на себя. Малфой не был хрупкой вазой, но Гарри хотел успокоить его, показать, что он готов вечность сидеть на полу, если это заставит его чувствовать себя менее одиноким. Одиночество разрушительно, и оно пугает. Драко был достаточно напуган Волдемортом, чтобы подвергаться еще и этому. — Ты просто не хотел видеть меня после суда, после моего Рождества дома. Это нормально. Иногда мне тоже не хочется видеть Рона и Гермиону, потому что они улыбаются, ждут меня, как и всегда, у них все хорошо, и я рядом с ними тоже должен показывать, что у меня все отлично, даже если на самом деле мне паршиво. И не из-за того, что я им не доверяю, а просто потому что они мои друзья, и я не хочу портить им жизнь своими проблемами и заставлять волноваться. Они все равно не поймут, им не знакомо то, что не дает мне спать.</p><p>— И что же ты делаешь в такие моменты?</p><p>— Думаю о том, что они могут заставить меня смеяться. И что рядом с ними я — обычный парень, который должен волноваться об уроках, а не о планах Волдеморта. Ненадолго это помогает. А иногда я ухожу, летаю, брожу по школе. А когда я перестаю себя травить, я возвращаюсь к ним.</p><p>— Ты как ураган, Поттер.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы этот ураган оставил тебя в покое? — Гарри опустил взгляд. Он не мог быть с Малфоем и все время делать то, чего желал лишь он сам. Он и так использовал его и был бесконечно перед ним виноват — Драко имел право решать. Когда-то он уже говорил, что его ужасно бесит ощущать себя собачкой на поводке, и Гарри уже не мог вспомнить, когда это было. В его памяти лишь осталось понимание, что для Малфоя важна его свобода, его возможность делать выбор, потому что ранее он был лишен ее и подавлен своим отцом, и Гарри дал ему право делать то, что он на самом деле хотел. Для Драко этот призрачный облик освобождения был заключен именно в их встречах, поэтому Гарри терпеливо ждал. В это мгновение никого больше в этом мире не было. </p><p>— Мне будет скучно, если ты перестанешь развлекать меня своими совершенно идиотскими поступками, Поттер, — потянул Драко в своей излюбленной манере, и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что злость его утихла. Белая ладонь поднялась и опустилась на голову Гарри. Тонкие, но цепкие пальцы вплелись в его волосы, поглаживая и перебирая неровные прядки. Гарри удовлетворенно хмыкнул: он был прощен.</p><p>— Придурок, — прошептал он, расслабляясь и улыбаясь в матрас. Ему хотелось замурлыкать, потому что чувство облегчения, затопившее его, было сокрушительным. — Но я все равно тебя люблю.</p><p>Рука в его волосах замерла. Гарри услышал тихий вдох и поднял лицо. Малфой, еще секунду назад смотревший на него насмешливым и печальным взглядом, теперь был растерян. Он круглыми и испуганными глазами взирал на гриффиндорца; губы его приоткрылись и задрожали, будто пытаясь вытолкнуть какие-то слова и будучи не в силах это сделать. Драко не двигался более, почти не дышал, и его совершенно несчастный взгляд не покидал лица Гарри, будто ища в нем подсказку о том, что же им теперь делать. Но подсказки не было. Они были вдвоем в пустой спальне — и будто бы в целом мире.</p><p>— Дурак ты, Поттер, — едва слышно пробормотал Драко спустя несколько долгих секунд. Гарри хотел спросить, почему это, но вместо этого он обхватил Малфоя рукой за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал. </p><p>Тот протестующе замычал, но его руки, которыми он пытался отпихнуть от себя гриффиндорца, двигались слабо и неохотно, и в конце концов, Драко просто обнял его за шею, свешиваясь с кровати и позволяя целовать себя и обнимать. Мгновение, когда он бы упал с постели на твердый пол, стало вопросом времени, но Гарри опередил его: он ухватил юношу за талию и просто стащил вниз, ни на секунду не отрываясь от него. Мягкие теплые губы, которые двигались вместе с его и послушно приоткрывались, когда он нажимал на них языком, были всем, чего он хотел от этой проклятой ночи. Пальцы Драко были там, где им и следовало быть — в волосах гриффиндорца, и Гарри сходил с ума от всего этого.</p><p>Насколько хорошо бы ни целовались близнецы и Седрик, Драко все равно был лучше. И он сам был глупцом, если думал, что Гарри мог променять его на кого бы то ни было. Он всегда выбирал его. Так было ровно с того самого момента, когда Малфой нашел его в коридоре на втором курсе: когда он направил на него палочку, стянул с него мантию-невидимку и посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри отчего-то хорошо помнил этот момент, так ярко, будто он его ослепил, хотя тогда он не испытывал ничего, кроме досады и раздражения. Это было начало, появление хрупкого ростка, который окреп и раскрылся бутоном в тот самый миг, когда Драко впервые вызвал Патронуса. А семя — маленькое и незаметное, которое упало в почву и пропало из памяти — появилось еще раньше; Гарри уже не помнил, когда именно Малфой перестал быть для него олицетворением Дадли Дурсля в магическом мире. Это случилось давно, так давно, может, еще в темном Запретном Лесу, когда Гарри нащупал в пустоте его руку? Это больше не имело значения, потому что все, чем можно было жить, находилось в том мгновении, когда они сидели на полу у кровати Драко.</p><p>Пижама Малфоя была тонкой, и сквозь скользкую, нежную ткань Гарри чувствовал тепло чужого тела. Его свитер и джинсы казались ему грубыми и неуместными, и весь он — какой-то неотесанный, неловкий, жадный и совсем не изящный — не вписывался в эту спальню и в этот угол рядом с кроватью, но Драко прижимался к нему, елозя по его коленям и больно давя на бедра всем своим весом, и Гарри просто продолжал обнимать его. Этот поцелуй быстро перестал быть мягким и спокойным: Малфой пришел в себя, видимо, вспомнив, что он собирался обижаться на Поттера еще неизвестно сколько; его пальцы стали грубее хватать волосы гриффиндорца, и его язык яростней проникал в рот Гарри, касаясь его зубов и неба, сплетаясь с его языком и жадно потираясь о него.</p><p>Они целовались долго, ни на мгновение не отрываясь друг от друга. Малфой перекинул через бедра Гарри одну ногу и буквально вдавил его в тумбочку — не то чтобы Гарри был против, и его стон был скорее удивлением, чем протестом. Он все еще чувствовал себя податливой глиной, вина и радость наполняли его, заставляя то белое, ослепительное и распирающее чувство довольства в его груди пениться. Ему всего было мало: под его пальцами была шея с выпирающими позвонками, крепкие плечи, острые лопатки, линия позвоночника, изогнутая тонкая талия, будто созданная специально для его рук. Гарри чувствовал мятный вкус чужой слюны, и он буквально захлебывался от того, что этот вкус смешивался со вкусом огневиски, который он никак не мог вымыть из своего рта. Он будто бы пьянел снова, и Драко вовсе не был против, потому что он напирал так, как никогда ранее — это все смешивалось в одну горячую смесь, которая, побушевав у Гарри в голове, скатилась ему в живот, сворачиваясь там в тугую пружину возбуждения.</p><p> Они никогда еще так не обнимались, и более того, это объятие даже не было похоже на те обжимания, что были у Гарри с Джинни или с Седриком. Чужое гибкое, горячее тело впервые было к нему так откровенно близко, и от того, что это было тело Драко, одетого в эту, скажем прямо, совершенно развратную пижамку, все становилось еще хуже. Гарри не мог понять, что такого... развратного он находил в этой пижаме, которая отличалась от его собственной только материалом и стоимостью перламутровых пуговиц, но сейчас она казалась ему совершенно невыносимой.  Его пальцы дотронулись до плотной резинки на штанах, скользнули выше, касаясь теплой мягкой кожи; Драко застонал ему в рот так открыто и гневно, что Гарри, наплевав на все, просто запустил ладони ему под куртку, оглаживая выгнутую поясницу. Язык Малфоя в его рту казался раскаленным, но оторваться от него было совершенно невозможно, как будто бы в том, чтобы тронуть его или облизать гладкую нижнюю губу было что-то жизненно необходимое. Было мокро, тепло и удивительно, и это тянулось целую вечность.</p><p>Малфой отстранился от него в тот же миг, когда руки Гарри, определено живя своей жизнью и не подчиняясь командам мозга, скользнули ниже и огладили крепкие ягодицы. Гарри тут же испуганно одернул руки обратно, решив, что перешел все допустимые границы, но Драко ничего ему не сказал, лишь тяжело задышал, привстав на коленях и прижимаясь к макушке Гарри щекой. Его пальцы все ещё были в волосах юноши, фиксируя его голову и не давая пошевелиться — не имея возможности двинуться, Гарри послушно (и очень, очень довольно) вжался лицом в шею Драко, упираясь носом в его выпирающие ключицы и касаясь распухшими, саднящими губами мокрой кожи. Он чувствовал запах пота, и от него его начинало потряхивать еще сильнее, а сидеть было уже больно, потому что твердая и неуступчивая ширинка давила ему на промежность. Гарри никогда еще не бывал в более неловком и приятном положении, чем сейчас, и единственное, что он мог делать — это просто дышать и наслаждаться. Тем более что он чувствовал, что Драко старается не прижиматься к нему бедрами и мелко, мелко дрожит.</p><p>— Это называется ты мне не рад, — прошептал Гарри, сцепляя руки на талии Малфоя. Его сердце колотилось о ребра так сильно, будто собиралось пробить их и выскочить наружу; в ушах шумела кровь, а перед глазами все плыло.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь со мной, Поттер, — просипел Малфой, тяжело дыша. Он положил руки Гарри на щеки и заставил поднять лицо. Он был таким красным, что мог бы слиться с гриффиндорским гербом, его глаза сверкали, а губы были влажными, блестящими и опухшими. От этого вида Гарри стало совсем плохо, и он, пожалуй, мог бы позорно кончить в штаны, просто глядя на такого Драко пару минут.  О боже. Гарри было так стыдно и так хорошо.</p><p>— Драко...</p><p>— Ты такой красивый, Поттер, — Драко погладил пальцем шрам на его щеке, который зеркально отражал шрам на его собственном лице. Из-за прилившей крови темный росчерк как-то побледнел, и Гарри едва его замечал. Ему хотелось сказать, что это не он красивый, а Малфой, но тот смотрел на него так, словно полностью ушел в свои мысли, и едва ли услышал бы его. Драко откинул волосы с его лба и коснулся губами знаменитого шрама в виде молнии: — Мне всегда хотелось это сделать.</p><p>Гарри непонимающе посмотрел ему в глаза. Драко говорил с ним, но голос его звучал тихо и отстраненно, будто бы он и вовсе не понимал, что говорит вслух. Взгляд его затуманился, и сквозь горячую поволоку в нем проступила печаль и пронзительная нежность.</p><p>— И глаза у тебя красивые, самые красивые на свете, — Драко улыбнулся. — Блейз как-то толкал бредовую теорию, что они стали такими зелеными из-за Авады Кедавры, но это чушь собачья. Я спрашивал у Снейпа. Он сказал, такие же глаза были у твоей мамы.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как горячее возбуждение медленно угасает. Он смотрел на Малфоя с тревогой, не зная, чего ждать от него и к чему тот ведет, касаясь столь странных тем в разговоре. Драко, наконец, посмотрел на него более осмысленно, взгляд его стал жестче, а руки крепче ухватили лицо Гарри, не давая тому отвернуться.</p><p>— Ты — мой, Поттер, — сказал он вдруг четко и тихо, совершенно ясным голосом, который проник Гарри в самое сердце. —  Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда помнил об этом. Всегда — что бы ни происходило, ты будешь оставаться моим, а я — твоим. Только не забудь.</p><p>Он прислонился ко лбу Гарри своим лбом и закрыл глаза. Его трясло, и Гарри не был уверен в том, что его не трясло тоже, потому что сердце его не прекращало своего бешеного стука, а ладони нервно потели. Слова Драко будто отпечатались на его коже, где-то внутри, и если бы они сейчас превратились в раскаленные угли, оставляющие ожоги, то Гарри дорожил бы этими шрамами. У него возникла невероятная потребность сказать что-нибудь, поделиться, показать Малфою, что он его понимает.</p><p>— Разве я смогу это забыть? — прошептал он, глядя на трепещущие ресницы слизеринца, а потом тихо признался: — Ты был первым, кого я встретил. Первым из тех, с кем мне потом пришлось учиться. Помнишь, в магазине мадам Малкин?</p><p>— Помню, — Драко снова улыбнулся. — Я все испортил.</p><p>— Да, ты все испортил, — Гарри прижался к нему крепче. — Но все же ты оставил неизгладимый след на всей этой истории. Тогда, ну, в прошлом, ты был со мной до самого конца, и пусть ты был редкостным мерзавцем, без тебя Хогвартс был бы... совсем другим. А четыре года назад я поехал в Косой Переулок намного раньше, я даже встретил Седрика и Невилла, кажется, и я.. не знаю, как так получилось, я даже не помнил дня, но я тянул с этими мантиями до последнего и пришел в магазин в тот же день. И все повторилось. Это было неизбежно.</p><p>— То есть, — Драко открыл глаза и отстранился, — когда мы говорили в магазине, ты уже все про меня знал?</p><p>— О да, — Гарри хрипло рассмеялся. — Это было так странно. То есть, во сне я видел тебя совсем другим, почти забыл про первую встречу, а тогда... Ты смотрел на меня с любопытством и без враждебности, как на обычного мальчика, с которым можно дружить. Ты ведь не знал тогда, кто я, верно? — Гарри вдруг прищурился. — Действительно, чего это ты со мной заговорил? Я уж точно не походил на кого-то из твоего круга.</p><p>Если бы Малфой уже не был красным, то он бы зарделся. Его пальцы скользнули Гарри на шею и начали теребить ворот его свитера.</p><p>— Я не помню, — сознался Драко. — Кажется, мне просто понравились твои волосы. И мне было скучно. Ничего криминального, Поттер, я был невинным ребенком и хотел завести друзей. И, знаешь, ты меня обидел, когда так выскочил из магазина! Сразу было понятно, что ты маггл. А потом ты оказался Им.</p><p>— Им?</p><p>— Гарри Поттером, великим волшебником и победителем Темного Лорда, — Драко вдруг помрачнел. — Я очень хотел, чтобы ты принял мою руку. И мне было очень больно и обидно, когда ты отверг меня.</p><p>— Я думал о том, чтобы согласиться. Не в тот раз, а в этот, — Гарри уставился на впадинку между его ключицами. — Просто чтобы узнать, каково бы это было. Я не знал тогда, чему можно верить, а чему нет, и люди — знаешь, это странно, когда ты как бы думаешь, что этому человеку можно верить, но в то же время сомневаешься, потому что вся твоя вера основывается на каком-то дурацком сне.</p><p>— Это дейст...</p><p>— Ой, я извиняюсь, — голос Забини разрушил все, что только можно. Гарри и Драко одинаково гневно посмотрели в сторону двери, из которой выглядывал неловко озирающийся Блейз. Он покашлял в кулак, а потом вошел в спальню, стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до своей развороченной кровати и при этом не смотреть на Драко, по-прежнему сидящего у гриффиндорца на коленях. Гарри нашарил рукой свои очки и водрузил их обратно на нос.</p><p>— Блейз, какого Мерлина тебя сюда принесло? — Малфоя его положение, кажется, совсем не смущало. Он гневно сверкал глазами, глядя на то, как Забини хватает одеяло и идет обратно.</p><p>— Это и моя спальня тоже, вообще-то, — справедливо возмутился Забини. — Но я по доброте душевной вам ее оставляю. Под зачарованным пледом невозможно спать, а морозить пятки из-за ваших тисканий я не собираюсь.</p><p>— Иди давай.</p><p>— Имей в виду, благодарность я принимаю только наличкой, и будут проценты, если Поттер окажется в нашей ванной. И еще: к моей кровати вообще не подходите!</p><p>— После всего, что ты там делал, я к ней ни за что не приближусь! — крикнул Драко ему в спину. Блейз показал ему средний палец и выскочил за дверь. Гарри растерянно наблюдал за происходящим, а потом перевел взгляд на Малфоя, который вовсе не казался раздражённым. Драко немного смущенно покосился на него, вздохнул и поднялся. Гарри встал следом; ему хотелось поколотить Забини за то, что тот сломал такой чудесный момент.</p><p>— Иди в душ, Поттер, — Малфой сел на свою кровать. </p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— В мою кровать не ложатся, не приняв душ, — Драко посмотрел на него из-под челки, и его взгляд был очень серьезным. Испытывающим. Обещающим. — Но ты можешь, конечно, спать на полу, на кроватях Крэбба, Гойла или Нотта или вернуться туда, откуда ты там пришел. Решать тебе. Потому что я правда устал.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него пару секунд, осмысливая сказанное, а потом метнулся к двери, ведущей в душ.</p><p>— Я мигом, — пообещал он, и через мгновение он уже был в ванной. Та мало чем отличалась от ванны в спальне Гарри: тот же набор из душевой кабинки, унитаза, белой раковины, корзины для грязного белья и шкафчика для полотенец. На полочке около раковины лежали тюбики с зубной пастой, а в стакане стояли две щетки. Гарри, присмотревшись, поморщился: по виду этими щетками как минимум драили целый этаж, такими смятыми они выглядели. Он справедливо расценил, что это щетки Крэбба и Гойла, потому что представить, что Драко хоть пальцем тронет такую, было совершенно невозможно. Корзина для белья предсказуемо была пуста, на вешалке висело несколько полотенец красивого изумрудного цвета, но в шкафу Гарри нашел еще два новых и аккуратно свернутых. </p><p>Когда Гарри начал стаскивать с себя одежду, до него вдруг дошло, что именно он собирался сделать. Он уставился на свитер в своих руках и подумал, что он абсолютно, абсолютно не готов к тому, чтобы лечь в теплую кровать Малфоя, когда, собственно говоря, сам Малфой лежит там же — и по-прежнему в своей пижаме. Смущение вернулось с новой силой, и Гарри целую минуту не двигался, пытаясь справиться с ураганом чувств, что бушевал у него в груди. А потом он, плюнув на все, стал стаскивать с себя джинсы: Драко сам предложил, а Гарри не собирался отказываться от того, что шло ему в руки. Предвкушение разогревало тугой комок в его животе мыслями о новых поцелуях.</p><p>Гарри забрался в душевую кабинку и включил холодную воду. Ледяные струи мигом остудили его, и, когда его зубы уже стали выстукивать неровный ритм, он включил теплую воду. На полочке в душе стояли ряды шампуней, и Гарри, конечно, сунул свой нос в каждый. Запаха, который шел от волос Драко, он не нашел и решил, что Малфой приносит свои ванные принадлежности, когда идет принимать душ. Гарри бы тоже так делал, если бы жил тут, потому что почувствовать запах своего шампуня от Крэбба или узнать, что Гойл пользовался его мочалкой, было бы ужасно. Гарри поплескался еще немного, а потом вылез, вставая на мягкий коврик и вытираясь. Он натянул свою одежду обратно, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, постаравшись пригладить мокрые и от того вставшие дыбом волосы, поправил очки и вздохнул. Не мог же он прятаться тут вечно.</p><p>Гарри вышел из теплой ванной в комнату, где было значительно холодней. Он поежился и посмотрел на Малфоя, который с поистине королевской гордостью восседал на своей постели. Он раздвинул полог, поднял подушки и теперь сидел, опираясь о спинку и глядя прямо на Гарри. Его одеяло было аккуратно расправлено, а руки чинно лежали на коленях.</p><p>— Закрой дверь, — приказал он. Гарри вздрогнул и послушно подошел к дверям, накладывая самое мощное Запирающее Заклинание, которое он знал. Руки его немного дрожали, и он понятия не имел, чего ждать от Малфоя, который смотрел на него так. Несмотря на то, что он был в теплом свитере и джинсах, он чувствовал себя почти обнаженным под тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>— Еще пожелания? — спросил Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.  Драко прищурился, и в глазах его заплясали черти. Он нарочито медленно оглядел Гарри с головы до ног, будто бы раздумывая над чем-то.</p><p>— Будешь спать в одежде? Я этот свитер видеть больше не могу, — капризно произнес он.</p><p>Гарри растерянно посмотрел на свой свитер. Вообще-то он считал его довольно приличным, даже красивым: это был сине-красный шедевр Молли Уизли, и Гарри было приятно носить его. К тому же он был теплым. Но спать он в нем, разумеется, не собирался, хотя трусливая мысль лечь в одежде на самый край появлялась в его сознании.</p><p>Малфой ждал, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться и стянуть с себя свитер. Под свитером была футболка, которая чуть липла к влажной коже, и Гарри стянул и ее тоже, ухмыльнувшись, когда глаза Драко удивленно расширились. Малфой согнул ноги, садясь по-турецки, и перестал выглядеть так, будто он проглотил черенок от метлы. Он жадно наблюдал за тем, как Гарри подходит ближе и аккуратно складывает одежду поверх сундука, стоящего в изножье кровати. Гарри еще не успел коснуться ремня на своих джинсах, как Драко вдруг резко повернулся, укладываясь на бок и отворачиваясь от Поттера. Его плечо, выглядывающее из-под одеяла, мелко дрожало, будто бы он смеялся, но никаких звуков, кроме сопения, от него не исходило. Гарри самому стало смешно, но он, в конце концов, был храбрым гриффиндорцем, которому не пристало пасовать перед такими незначительными трудностями, как смущение от необходимости лечь в постель к другому парню. Нет, с любым другим парнем все было проще, но это был Драко.</p><p>Гарри стянул с себя ботинки, носки и джинсы и сел на кровать, оставшись в одних трусах — простых хлопковых в синюю и белую полоску. Драко любезно отдал ему вторую подушку и кусочек одеяла; Гарри разглядывал его светлую макушку несколько секунд, а потом положил свои очки на прикроватную тумбочку и легко скользнул под теплое одеяло. Его ноги замерзли за то время, что он стоял на полу босиком, и Гарри, хитро ухмыльнувшись, прижал их к теплым ступням Малфоя. Тот взвизгнул и резко повернулся.</p><p>— Поттер! Убери от меня свои ледышки! — он возмущенно уставился на него. Гарри улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе. Некоторое время они просто разглядывали друг друга: гриффиндорец терпеливо ждал, пока Драко разрушит стену неловкого смущения, возникшую между ними, а Малфой упрямился и кусал свою нижнюю губу. Наконец, он вздохнул и повернулся к нему лицом.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты позволишь мне спать с тобой, — признался Гарри. — Ты был так зол на меня.  </p><p>— Просто это было слишком плохое Рождество, — Драко подложил ладони под щеку. Гарри смотрел на него и думал, что пустое пространство между ними нужно срочно сократить, но Малфой выглядел таким... хрупким, совсем не похожим на того парня, который сидел у Гарри на коленях десять минут назад. Он казался неприкосновенным, таким далеким и задумчивым, будто экспонат за стеклом — Гарри едва ли мог объяснить причину этого чувства, но оно завораживало его. </p><p>— Мне жаль, что оно было таким. Я бы пришел раньше, но мы поздно легли спать.</p><p>Драко вздохнул и повернул голову, утыкаясь носом в подушку. У Гарри защемило сердце от волны нежности, которую вызвало это простое движение. </p><p>— Ты и не обязан был приходить, — пробурчал Малфой. — У тебя есть друзья, которые тоже хотят праздновать с тобой. Ты ничего не мог сказать им, — он поднял на Гарри взгляд. Ночники все еще горели, и их свет делал его глаза очень красивыми. — Я не хочу знать, кто был там с тобой и что вы делали.</p><p>— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спросил Гарри тихим шепотом. Он готов был согласиться с любым решением Малфоя, любым его желанием. Он хотел, чтобы Драко сказал что-нибудь, чтобы его рука направила Гарри и дала ему то, в чем он нуждался — забытье и избавление. Гарри прижимался лицом к прохладной подушке и ждал, а ощущение предвкушения щекотало его изнутри. Малфой судорожно вздохнул, его рука выбралась из-под одеяла и легла Гарри на щеку. Большим пальцем он прочертил полосу его шрама.</p><p>— Не дразни меня, — попросил он. — Мне все еще кажется, что ты ненастоящий. Это ведь невозможно, чтобы ты спал в моей кровати в слизеринской спальне.</p><p>— Когда-то и магия казалась мне невозможной, — Гарри улыбнулся. — А волшебники для меня были персонажами сказок. Как крестная фея из Золушки.</p><p>— Что еще за Золушка? — Драко придвинулся к нему ближе, и Гарри ощутил его дыхание на своем лице. Его мысли поплыли, а все вокруг стало казаться ему мерцающим. Он задрожал.</p><p>— Это сказка про бедную девушку, которая работала на свою злобную мачеху и которую ее фея-крестная превратила в принцессу на один вечер, чтобы Золушка могла пойти на бал и встретить там прекрасного принца, — он говорил тихо, чтобы не сбиваться, и во все глаза смотрел на Малфоя. Тот привстал на локте, осмелев, и разглядывал его. Одеяло сползло с его плеча, а одна гладкая белая пуговица снова расстегнулась. Гарри уставился на нее и замер, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по его спине.</p><p>— Почему всего на один вечер? — спросил Драко, и его голос — ох, его голос, — звучал так низко и прекрасно, что одного его хватило, чтобы горячая волна вернулась в живот Гарри, заставляя его сжимать пальцы на ногах и ерзать.</p><p>— Не знаю. В детстве я думал, что фея-крестная просто очень сглупила или пожадничала, но теперь мне кажется, что ее поступок является скорее... олицетворением идеи, что все хорошее недолговечно и что нужно уметь наслаждаться этим временем.</p><p>Драко усмехнулся. Он рассматривал его лицо, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, нависнув над ним. Это не был страстный поцелуй, но он был крепким и напористым, и Гарри с готовностью ответил на него. Он хотел целоваться, конечно — после того, что они делали на полу, ему не хотелось ничего другого, и он цеплялся за плечи Малфоя, лишая того возможности отстраниться. Мышцы под его пальцами были напряжены, а ткань мешала ощутить мягкую упругость кожи — Гарри, уже окончательно разозленный этой пижамкой, скользнул руками на ворот с ровной вышивкой и ниже, быстрыми, неаккуратными движениями расстегивая пуговицы. Малфой попытался отодвинуться, но гриффиндорец ему не позволил — он просто приподнялся вместе с ним, садясь на постели и опираясь о подушку одной рукой. Он отвлекал Драко поцелуем, лаская его язык и кусая и без того припухшие губы, а сам совершенно преступным образом пытался лишить его пижамной куртки.</p><p>Малфой решил ему помочь, только когда все пуговицы были расстегнуты. Он отвел руки назад и повел плечами, сбрасывая лишнюю ткань — он потерял опору, опустившись обратно на подушку, и теперь уже Гарри нависал над ним. Его руки заскользили по чужой груди, по чуть влажному боку и твердому, тут же вжавшемуся животу — кожа Малфоя была такой горячей, что почти обжигала пальцы, а дрожь передавалась гриффиндорцу и усиливалась десятикратно.</p><p>Гарри разорвал поцелуй и уставился на Драко. Тот лежал, откинувшись на подушку и глядя на него из-под ресниц. Глаза его потемнели, губы приоткрылись, а румянец, сделавший его щеки пунцовыми, спускался до самой груди. Гарри смотрел и не мог вдоволь наглядеться, он впитывал в себя каждую черточку и каждый изгиб; Драко не торопил его, позволяя разглядывать себя, и лишь чуть поводил головой, тяжело дыша.</p><p>— Ты такой развратный, — шепотом произнес Гарри. Одной рукой он опирался о подушку рядом с головой Драко, а другой осторожно касался его вздрагивающего живота. Он боялся напугать его, потому что для них обоих это было впервые, и никто из них не знал, что нужно делать. Гарри уже видел Малфоя полуобнаженным, когда они оказывались в больничном крыле, но тогда вид его тела не вызывал в нем никаких особых чувств. Однако сейчас в его голове шумела кровь, его собственное тело казалось слишком неловким и неумелым, и все, что Гарри мог делать — это осторожно прикасаться, думая лишь о том, как угодить. </p><p>— Я не развратный, — возмутился Драко, но голос его звучал так низко и хрипло, что мало напоминал голос человека, действительно несогласного со сказанным. Гарри улыбнулся: что ж, он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в этой постели, а Малфой будет лежать под ним и дышать так сипло и тяжело. Это был замечательный подарок на Рождество.</p><p>— Это будет счастливым воспоминанием? — спросил он. Малфой немного осоловело моргнул. Он провел рукой по плечу Гарри, сжимая пальцами его мышцы. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, и с каждой секундой он дышал все тяжелее.</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — хмыкнул Драко, вернув руку в волосы Гарри, и потянул его к себе. Тот снова поцеловал его и снова отстранился.</p><p>— Достаточно счастливым, чтобы снова вызвать Патронус? — Гарри заглянул в его глаза, и за пеленой возбужденного блеска он увидел проблеск паники. Драко посерьезнел, улыбка пропала с его губ, а взгляд стал осмысленным. От этого он стал еще красивей, потому что все самое прекрасное, надломленное, особенное было в том, как он лежал и смотрел на Гарри. Волдеморт, суд, Министерство, Дамблдор — все это не имело смысла, пока они могли лежать вот так и прижиматься друг к другу. Гарри чувствовал своим животом чужой теплый бок, и это ощущение возбуждало его даже больше, чем поцелуи. Это было осознание, что он может погладить рукой тело Драко, оставить след на его шее, уткнуться лицом в его волосы, и никто не сможет помешать ему. </p><p>— Мне не нужно счастливое воспоминание, чтобы вызвать Патронус, — Малфой коснулся второй рукой его груди и принялся рассматривать, как его пальцы выписывают на горячей коже бессмысленные узоры. — Мне нужно сильное. То, что я использовал.</p><p>— И что это было за воспоминание? Ты обещал сказать мне.</p><p>— Я скажу, Поттер, — Драко посмотрел на него, и взор его больше не был печальным. Разве что совсем немного. Губы его изогнулись в хитрой усмешке; он чуть запрокинул голову, выставляя свое белое беззащитное горло, — когда ты перестанешь портить мои счастливые воспоминания своими разговорами. </p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри пристально вглядывался в его лицо. Он поддерживал его шутки, но он знал, что Драко не шутит. Что в своей груди он по-прежнему держит холодный шар, который давит и колет. Но он мог попытаться растопить его.<br/>Гарри наклонился и поцеловал Драко в шею, срывая стон с его губ.<br/>Этот звук он бы никогда не смог забыть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри проснулся от того, что его трясли за плечо. Ему было уютно под теплым одеялом и ни за что не хотелось вылезать, поэтому он просто промычал что-то возмущенное. Под его щекой было что-то твердое и теплое, и Гарри понадобилось, наверное, несколько сонных, бессознательных минут, чтобы различить в шуме, мешающем спать, голос Малфоя, а в предмете под щекой — его плечо. <p>— Поттер, ну же, у меня уже все болит, — Малфой пытался его растолкать, но вопреки его словам его вторая рука крепко обнимала Гарри за талию, а согнутая в колене нога удерживала ногу гриффиндорца закинутой на его бедра. Гарри чуть приподнялся, сонно моргая: его взгляд не находил ничего, что могло бы быть причиной необходимости разорвать это объятие. Перед его лицом была грудь Драко, покрытая красноватыми пятнами, а выше — его шея, разукрашенная еще больше, и сонное лицо. Гарри тупо уставился на его опухшие губы, чувствуя, что его собственные едва двигаются и почти болят. Он весь был будто пьяный, логические цепочки не желали выстраиваться в его разуме, и самым очевидным желанием являлось желание чуть вытянуться вперед и укусить Драко за сосок.</p><p>— Ну, чего? — Гарри вернул голову на его плечо, закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениями. Тело действительно болело от неудобной позы, а левая рука, на которой он лежал, будто бы и вовсе отсутствовала. Но к неприятным ощущениям примешивались очень, очень приятные: своим голым животом Гарри прижимался к чужому боку, ленивое утреннее возбуждение разливалось в его теле, будто нега, а рука Малфоя легко гладила его по спине, иногда пробегая пальцами ровно вдоль резинки трусов. </p><p>— Уже два часа дня, — тихо мурлыкнул Драко ему на ухо, и от этого звука Гарри захотелось еще крепче прижаться к нему. Он никогда ни с кем не обнимался вот так, стараясь соприкоснуться как можно большей площадью обнаженной кожи, и сейчас внутри него рос трепет ко всей этой ситуации. Малфой не старался  спрятаться от него, смущаясь того, что было ночью, и он даже не пытался отпихнуть нелегкого Гарри, который наверняка отлежал ему все, что только можно — значит, у них все было хорошо.</p><p>— Ну и что? — Гарри уперся подбородком в его плечо и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он попытался стащить с Малфоя свою ногу, но тут же замер, почувствовав под своим бедром твердый бугорок чужого возбуждения. Драко судорожно вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза, а Гарри лишь растерянно наблюдал за ним, не зная, что делать — все свое нахальство и смелость он израсходовал вчера, и теперь пребывал в неведенье относительно того, что можно, а что нельзя. Драко мог решить, что с них достаточно и вчерашнего, что все это — слишком, особенно если учесть, что они нормально встречаются всего лишь пару месяцев.  </p><p>— Ты, хм, — Малфой чуть двинул бедрами, будто стараясь избежать прикосновения, но на деле лишь прижимаясь сильнее. Он снова краснел, и это было очаровательно, — что ты сказал своему львиному братству? Ты ведь исчез посреди ночи.</p><p>Гарри резко поднял голову. Слова Драко были для него как ушат воды, который разрушил этот прекрасный теплый момент. Действительно, он совсем забыл про время, заигрался и отвлекся — ему не стоило засыпать, потому что готового оправдания его отсутствию у него не было. Его карета снова стала тыквой. Если Сириус не солгал за него, то дом на Гриммо уже должен был стоять на ушах.</p><p>— О, черт, — Гарри рывком выпутался из объятий охнувшего от его движения Малфоя и сел. Голова немного кружилась, и спать хотелось с дьявольской силой. </p><p>— Я так и думал, гриффиндорец, — хмыкнул Драко за его спиной. — Сначала делаешь, а потом думаешь.</p><p>Гарри обернулся, наблюдая за тем, как Драко садится и разминает затекшее плечо. С первого же взгляда на него можно было понять, что он всю ночь целовался, и Гарри подумал, что если он выглядит так же — покрытый засосами, с опухшими губами и совершенно шальным взглядом, — то ото всех его оправданий за милю будет нести ложью. Теперь он даже не мог прикрыться Седриком, и тот скорее бы даже позлорадствовал, глядя на его попытки выкрутиться. Он вышел из игры.</p><p>— Можно я просто скажу всем, что ты меня похитил? — взмолился Гарри, обращаясь к потолку. </p><p>— О да, и насиловал, — хмыкнул Малфой. Он выглядел довольным, как сытый кот; он без тени стыда рассматривал следы, которые оставил на Гарри. На его губах играла привычная ухмылка, но сейчас она была беззлобной, скорее дразнящей. </p><p>— Ты был настоящим мерзавцем, и я не мог сопротивляться, — Гарри игриво вскинул брови и тут же посмотрел просяще. — Может, я скажу им правду?</p><p>— Даже не думай, — Драко сразу же помрачнел. — Скажешь — и ни о чем <i>таком</i> можешь даже не мечтать.</p><p>— Да знаю я, — Гарри отвернулся и уставился на свои руки. Конечно, он не думал, что Малфой прекратит упрямиться, но попытаться стоило. Его не отпускала мысль, насколько бы тогда все было просто, как легко им было бы встречаться. Конечно, пришлось бы поспорить с Гриффиндором, но в конце концов они бы все, даже Рон, сдались, Гарри был в этом уверен. Он мог бы целоваться с Драко в кровати хоть каждый день.</p><p>— У тебя же был какой-то план, правда? — спросил Малфой, смилостивившись. Он запустил руку в свои волосы и попытался зачесать их назад, но вместо этого лишь сильнее растрепал. — Когда ты сюда шел.</p><p>— Я думал сказать, что не смог заснуть и отправился к Дамблдору, чтобы поговорить о суде и Волдеморте. Но теперь это будет звучать как-то совсем фальшиво, — Гарри коснулся своих губ и провел рукой по чуть саднящей шее. Ему казалось, что все следы на нем ярко горят, почти пылают. Даже его правый сосок, который Малфой измучил, словно бы до сих пор побаливал, пострадавший от острых зубов и влажного языка, хотя это было просто игрой воображения.</p><p>— Я знаю, как можно скрыть засосы, — сказал Малфой, — Но рот у тебя...</p><p>— Какой?</p><p>— Развратный, — мстительно выдохнул Малфой и рассмеялся. Гарри лишь покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты не помогаешь, — он слез с постели и заметил рядом с сундуком гору блестящих свертков. Он уставился на них в недоумении, а потом вдруг вспомнил: наступило Рождество! Подарки! На Гриммо его тоже ждали цветные коробки от друзей. — О, Драко, смотри сколько всего тебе подарили.</p><p>Малфой дернулся, отвлекаясь от разглядывания спины Гарри, и подполз к краю кровати, свешиваясь вниз. Он критично оглядел внушительную гору свертков и пожал плечами. Его пижамные штаны чуть сползли, и Гарри приказал себе забыть о ямочках на пояснице и всем, что было ниже, хотя бы на время. </p><p>— Здесь есть что-нибудь от тебя? — спросил Драко, подпирая голову рукой. Он безмятежно разлегся по кровати, болтая ногами в воздухе, и с совершенно безжалостной улыбкой смотрел на Гарри. Тот замялся, схватил свои джинсы и судорожно начал натягивать.</p><p>— Нет, — признался он. — Я не знал, что тебе подарить.</p><p>— Я тоже не знал. Хотя теперь я знаю: нужно дарить тебе одежду, Поттер. Как у тебя рука поднимается доставать это из шкафа?</p><p>— Это подарок от мамы Рона, — просто ответил Гарри, натягивая футболку и свитер. Он стал чувствовать себя уверенней, когда лишил Малфоя возможности так пристально разглядывать свое тело. Зато сам он невольно возвращался взглядом к белой коже Малфоя, его красивой спине, розовым соскам, крепким плечам... Гарри мог бы смотреть на него целую вечность. — Для тебя она бы связала свитер в цветах Слизерина с буквой D на груди.</p><p>— Как оригинально. Я бы заставил тебя в нем ходить.</p><p>— Ах ты бы заставил... — Гарри приманил с тумбочки очки и водрузил их на нос.  — Посмотрел бы я на это. А вообще эти свитера очень теплые и мягкие.</p><p>— У меня есть свитера, и мне их достаточно.</p><p>— А что тебе подарила мама? — Гарри уставился на гору подарков. Он на Рождество тоже получал немало подарков: конечно, намного меньше, чем Малфой, но на фоне их полного отсутствия при жизни с Дурслями это было действительно много. Но среди них никогда не будет подарка от Лили и Джеймса. Никогда.</p><p>— Книгу, — Малфой посмотрел на Гарри немного обеспокоенно, и улыбка пропала с его губ. Конечно, он вспомнил о том темном вечере, когда ему не посчастливилось встретиться с Лили Поттер. — Она всегда дарит книги.</p><p>— Мило, — Гарри отвернулся, замаскировав свое желание спрятать лицо под необходимость присесть и начать завязывать шнурки.</p><p>— Поттер, — Малфоя его уловка не обманула. Гриффиндорец почувствовал руку в своих волосах, которая мягко поглаживала кожу его головы, пока он усердно демонстрировал занятость. Наконец, Гарри повернулся: Драко сполз чуть с кровати и поцеловал его в щеку. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Конечно  — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я уже привык. Тебе не нужно волноваться за меня.</p><p>Драко явно придерживался другого мнения, но он ничего не сказал по этому поводу, свернув с темы, которая приводила их к ссорам. Он перекатился на спину и уставился на Гарри снизу-вверх.</p><p>— И все-таки, что ты скажешь своим друзьям?</p><p>Гарри присел на его сундук. Он смотрел на Малфоя, и единственным, что ему хотелось сказать своим друзьям, была правда. Он провел рукой по горлу слизеринца, добрался пальцами до его ключиц, оглаживая ровную кость, туго обтянутую кожей. Гарри раздумывал над тем, что могло бы сойти за мало-мальски реальную причину, и наконец идея пришла ему в голову.</p><p>— Я скажу им, что сначала был у Дамблдора, а потом летал.</p><p>— А губы?</p><p>— Ну, не знаю, — Гарри почесал подбородок. На этот счет у него не было идей. — Сам искусал. Волновался. Или, может, Фред и Джордж прикроют, хотя Рон просто убьет меня, если решит, что я встречаюсь с его братьями. Сразу с двумя.</p><p>— Ну, они предлагали, — светски заметил Малфой. Гарри пожал плечами, а потом уставился на слизеринца. Его рука невольно сжалась на его горле, и тот хитро взглянул на него из-под ресниц.</p><p>— Чего-о-о? Что это они тебе предлагали?</p><p>Драко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Давно, после третьего испытания, — на мгновение взгляд его перестал быть веселым. — Расслабься, Поттер, они просто сказали, что мы вполне можем встречаться вчетвером, раз уж нам с тобой так хочется поразить общественность. Не то чтобы я всерьез собирался их шантажировать, да и кто бы мне поверил? </p><p>— Шантажировать?</p><p>Драко посмотрел на него неуверенно, прикусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился. Гарри отдернул руку, почувствовав, что настроение между ними неуловимо изменилось, перестав быть ласковым и шутливым. Малфой приподнялся, подтянул к себе одеяло, натягивая его на ноги; он задумчиво почесал свой шрам, прежде чем осторожно спросить:</p><p>— Ну ты же знаешь про них, да? — его белесые брови чуть приподнялись. — Ну, что они, хм, ну... встречаются?</p><p>— Друг с другом?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Фред и Джордж?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Хм, — Гарри зажал руки между своими коленями. Он уставился на резную крышку сундука, украшенную золотыми птицами, синими и красными цветами. — Ну, я догадывался. Они всегда были... очень близки.</p><p>— Осуждаешь? — Драко почему-то смотрел на него с грустью, будто бы отношение Гарри к близнецам как-то затрагивало и его. </p><p>— Нет, — он упрямо мотнул головой. — Мне ли осуждать кого-то? Я делал ужасные вещи, а они всего лишь любят друг друга. Я могу лишь порадоваться, что у них все хорошо. А ты? Ты к этому как?</p><p>— А мне все равно, — Малфой сжал руки в кулаки, и взгляд его стал упрямым и холодным. — Раньше я бы сказал, что это отвратительно, но на самом деле мне плевать. Такие вещи среди чистокровных встречаются часто, и для меня не секрет, что это, — он запустил пальцы в свои белоснежные волосы, — достигнуто путем кровосмешения. А то, что они парни, ну, — он посмотрел на Гарри и ухмыльнулся, — как ты и сказал, мне ли осуждать.</p><p>— Как ты узнал об этом? </p><p>— Никак, — Драко зевнул и потянулся. — Когда они приперли меня к стенке после третьего испытания, я начал огрызаться и ляпнул, не подумав. А один — понятия не имею, кто это был — так глянул на братца, что я сразу понял, что попал в яблочко. А ты? Как ты догадался?</p><p>— Да никак, — Гарри сильнее стиснул колени. — Мне Джордж признался. И просто... замечал всякое.</p><p>— Вот так взял и признался?</p><p>— На самом деле нет, — Гарри вздохнул и лег обратно на постель. Он поерзал и, выгнувшись совершенно неудобным образом, положил голову Драко на колени. Тот тут же снова начал гладить его по волосам, и Гарри, плюнув на все, закинул ноги в ботинках на постель, чтобы расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие. Даже если предмет беседы был далек от приятного. — Они тогда поругались, наверное, из-за Анжелины Джонсон. Я спросил у Джорджа про это, и он сказал: «Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы увидел, как Малфой целуется с другим?». Или что-то похожее. И я догадался.</p><p>— И что бы ты почувствовал, Поттер? — Драко чуть потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть ему в лицо. Гарри послушно заглянул в его глаза и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ничего хорошего, наверное.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>— Можно я к тебе потом снова приду?</p><p>— Приходи, — произнес Драко нарочито небрежно. — Только я не знаю, когда возвращаются остальные. Но мы, наверное, сможем полетать и сходить в Выручай-Комнату.</p><p>— Я могу показать тебе, как выглядит моя спальня. </p><p>— Она наверняка отвратительно гриффиндорская.</p><p>— Ага, — Гарри радостно улыбнулся. Ему пришлось пересилить себя и подняться. Он слишком много времени провёл здесь, пора было возвращаться. — Там все красное и золотое. Мне очень нравится.</p><p>Малфой лишь закатил глаза.</p><p>— Иди давай, — он пихнул Гарри ногой. — Блейз уже, наверное, проклинает нас. А я буду спать дальше.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри поднял с пола свою мантию-невидимку и достал из кармана джинс сложенную Карту Мародеров и волшебную палочку. Он развернул карту, произнес пароль и чуть не застонал, когда нашел на пергаменте точки, подписанные именами его друзей. Они как раз двигались от башни директора, и там были едва ли не все, кто праздновал на Гриммо: Рон, Гермиона, близнецы, Джинни, Седрик, Чарли, Тонкс, Ремус и Сириус.</p><p>— Что там?</p><p>— Они все сюда пришли! — пожаловался Гарри, показывая Драко, который уже снова расселся на подушках, Карту. Тот впился в артефакт взглядом. — А моя метла в Башне! </p><p>— Сириус Блэк, — прошептал Драко одними губами, видимо, пропустив все комментарии Гарри мимо ушей. Гриффиндорец прикусил язык: он совсем не подумал о том, что местонахождение Сириуса и его близкие отношения с Гарри не афишируются. Он потоптался на месте и весьма неловко спрятал Карту в карман.</p><p>— Ну, мой крестный, помнишь, да? — Гарри стоически вытерпел тяжелый взгляд. — Он очень хороший! И, кхм, он знает, что я встречаюсь с тобой.</p><p>— Что?! — Малфой аж подпрыгнул. — Ты рассказал Сириусу Блэку про меня? Поттер, у тебя язык, как помело! Я удивлен, что ты не разболтал мне все свои секреты, когда я спрашивал еще на первом курсе!</p><p>Гарри справедливо возмутился. Он ни одной живой душе про отношения с Драко не рассказывал, все как-то само складывалось, и его везение просто подводило его в самые неподходящие моменты.</p><p>— Вообще-то, — отчеканил он, — я ничего не рассказывал, это ты все выдал. На третьем курсе еще, вот. Сириус умеет превращаться в собаку, а ты как-то прилетел ко мне, когда я с ним гулял, и начал его гладить. Ты бы видел его лицо потом! </p><p>Драко моргал пару секунд, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу.</p><p>— Пес Люпина! Мерлин Всемогущий! Дамблдор за свое место директора, видимо, вообще никогда не опасался.</p><p>Гарри подумал, что Малфой отреагировал бы еще более бурно, если бы узнал, что Люпин является оборотнем, а третий курс ему преподавал сам Геллерт Гриндевальд, и лишь ухмыльнулся. Он быстро клюнул Драко в губы и поспешил к дверям.</p><p>— Мне нужно торопиться, а то кто-нибудь из них поднимется в Башню и заметит метлу, — Гарри начал снимать Запирающие Чары. Малфой все еще выглядел сбитым с толку, но он нашел в себе силы крикнуть Гарри вслед:</p><p>— И не смей больше приходить в семь утра! </p><p>Гарри помахал ему рукой и выскочил за дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Рубеж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они играли в «Горячий мяч» не меньше часа. Диггори предложил игру с легкой руки, но все загорелись этой идеей: они давно уже не собирались на квиддичном поле всей компанией, а сейчас все обстоятельства говорили в пользу бессмысленного, но веселого времяпрепровождения. Погода была отличной, и к тому же — наступило Рождество. На Гриммо каждого ждала своя горка подарков, а на шеях у всех висели шарфы, связанные миссис Уизли. Рон уже вышел из того возраста, когда мамино рукоделие казалось ему чем-то необычным, да и к тому же свитера (скажем честно) его полнили в самом невыгодном свете, но все же он ощущал тепло в груди, когда видел своих братьев, сестру и друзей в этих дурацких, цветных шарфах. Это объединяло их всех. Да, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть никуда не исчез в это прекрасное утро, он по-прежнему существовал где-то — но далеко-далеко, рядом с вершинами вроде Дамблдора, а все они были здесь. </p><p>Кроме Гарри, конечно.  Его не было утром, к завтраку он не явился и сейчас не спешил присоединиться к игре. Рон не знал, что и думать, потому что на его вопросы Сириус — который явно не спал целую ночь и являл собой сомнительный источник информации — лишь многозначительно подвигал бровями и сказал: «Хогвартс».</p><p>— Его вызвал Дамблдор? — спросила Гермиона еще за завтраком. Ее, разумеется, такое объяснение не удовлетворило. Она выглядела немного взволнованной и настороженной, и Рон, который сидел напротив, смотрел на нее круглыми глазами. Исчезновение Гарри не слишком его испугало, разве что вызвало привычное ревнивое раздражение: в последнее время тот только и делал, что сидел в кабинете либо у Дамблдора, либо у Снейпа, и Рон недоумевал, что можно делать в их компании столько времени. Дамблдор все время говорил так, будто бы знал его постыдный секрет, и всем своим видом обещал держать его в тайне, что крайне нервировало, а Снейп — что ж, тут и говорить не о чем: человеком и учителем он был совсем неважным, и для Рона было загадкой то, как Гарри еще не взвыл от внеклассного общения с желчным, неприятным и несправедливым деканом Слизерина. К тому же, если бы Гарри ввязался во что-то, выходящее за рамки правил безопасности, Рон бы об этом знал: друг бы не стал скрывать от него очередное маленькое приключение. Значит, все было хорошо, и Гарри обязательно расскажет им все, что Орден Феникса требовал держать в секрете.</p><p>В это утро Рон был озабочен совсем другими вещами. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно, хоть и побаивался, что выпитое вчера аукнется ему головной болью и мать все узнает: портить день лекцией о поведении и дурном примере для сестры ему не хотелось. Да и не стал бы он говорить матери, что Джинни и сама во всем участвовала и, более того, была слишком уж мила с этим наглым Диггори — Рон пока не влезал, но, черт возьми, ему это определенно не нравилось. Фред и Джордж бы выкрутились, как всегда, Седрик, Гарри и Гермиона не были ее детьми, чтобы ругать их и отчитывать, и в итоге козлом отпущения стал бы именно Рон. Нет, спасибо, ему уже хватило подобных сцен. Кроме того, все его внимание было приковано к Гермионе.</p><p>Ох, он не был так уж плох в делах с девчонками. Но что-то определенно шло не так, и Рон просто не знал, как это исправить. Гарри не мог посоветовать ему что-то толковое, потому что он не встречался с Гермионой (что было очень хорошо) и встречался с Диггори (что было так себе), а остальные братья подняли бы его на смех. Конечно, самым доверенным лицом оставался Билл, и Рон думал, что посоветоваться с ним можно будет вечером, если удастся подгадать момент. Билл был серьезным, взрослым и опытным, и он наверняка мог сказать Рону, что ему делать. То, что Гермиона обижена на него, он мог понять и сам: утром та посмотрела на него с особенной холодностью во взгляде. Рон был виноват, да — вчера вечером (он бы предпочел забыть этот вечер и никогда о нем не вспоминать) он немного растерялся, замедлился, но... Что он мог поделать?! Там же были Фред и Джордж, и он больше всего на свете не хотел, чтобы они — эти два сумасшедших — знали что-то о его привязанности. Они будут дразнить его, как в детстве, и как Гермиона будет смотреть на него после этого? А Гарри? Тот, казалось, вообще не задумывался о каких-то там привязанностях: даже его сомнительное расставание с Диггори (Рон был за, а Гермиона была против) было каким-то безэмоциональным, беглым, непонятным. Гарри весь был погружен в дела Ордена, а Рон мог только поддерживать его — они, как и всегда, играли в разных лигах, как бы обидно это ни было. Единственное, что примиряло это положение, было то, что все они — Рон, Гермиона, Невилл, Фред с Джорджем и даже Диггори, который формально в Ордене присутствовал — были вместе за его спиной. И, если честно, Рон бы не хотел оказаться на месте Гарри Поттера: он не был слепым, чтобы не видеть, как плохо тот спит и как сильней проступают синяки под его глазами, а капилляры — на белках. Чем бы оно ни было, оно не было простым. Оно было ужасающим, выматывающим и огромным.</p><p>Рон пытался решить те проблемы, которые он мог решить своими силами. Когда Гарри не было, были они вдвоем с Гермионой. И им нужно было что-то сделать с этой неловкостью, что висела между ними. Рон твердо решил, что стоит об этом поговорить: сначала он посоветуется с Биллом, а потом скажет все смело и прямо. Как настойки мадам Помфри — пить нужно одним глотком.</p><p>Сейчас, когда он парил на метле над стадионом, предстоящий разговор и все остальное казалось ему пустяком. Он верил, что справится с этим, а остальное: все эти вещи, связанные с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — Дамблдор обязательно придумает, что можно сделать. Рон иногда смотрел на Чарли, который был в команде с Джинни и чувствовал себя прекрасно — тот не помнил, что было с ним... там, но чем бы оно ни было, он перешагнул через это, как настоящий мужчина. С ним все было хорошо, и это был хороший знак: им нужно просто держаться всем вместе!</p><p>— Не зевай, Рон! — мимо него пролетел на метле Сириус. Он выглядел очень довольным, и вся его пьяная хандра, с которой он пришел на завтрак, испарилась. Ярко-рыжий цвет волос, усы и густая борода скрыли бы его личность от любого постороннего, кто пришел бы на стадион, и поэтому Блэк, не боясь укоризненного взгляда профессора Люпина, весело носился на школьной метле туда-сюда. Он был назначен Фредом в команду к Рону, но как бы они ни старались, они проигрывали чрезмерно ловким и быстрым Чарли и Джинни. Фред с Джорджем и облаченные в желтое Диггори и Тонкс лишь поскрипывали зубами: они были уверены в своих силах, ставя на то, что Джинни всего лишь третьекурсница, а Чарли недавно... ну, был нездоров.</p><p>Игра «Горячий мяч» заключалась в том, что игроки делились на команды по два и давали друг другу сложные пасы. Та пара, что роняла мяч на землю, теряла очко, и в итоге у «Чанни» было девять очков, у «Отпетых Барсуков» («— Я не согласен с этим названием», — сказал Диггори, но Тонкс его не слушала) — пять, у «Твинкорнс» — шесть, и у «Мародеров» — четыре. Сириус грозился выгнать их всех из дома, но Чарли и Джинни лишь посмеивались над ним, а профессор Люпин во время отдыха сетовал на то, что в страницы его книги забился песок, высыпавшийся из Блэка.</p><p>— Я тебе покажу песок! — Сириус попытался до него добраться, но профессор Люпин, выглядящий таким молодым в этот момент, лишь поднял палочку и установил защитные чары.</p><p>— Да-да, поспеши, — он побил пальцем по своим часам на руке, и Сириус на него обиделся.</p><p>Это было так весело, так потрясающе, что Рон бы вечность провел на этом поле. Гермиона дала ему один из бутербродов, которые держала в корзинке для пикника, и они сидели вместе на трибуне и пили чай из термоса, наблюдая за тем, как близнецы пытаются снять наложенные профессором Люпином чары. Те окружили его плотным воздушным пузырем, и никто не мог приблизиться к нему. Ветер разметал его волосы, и Рону было, пожалуй, даже неловко на него смотреть: все-таки тот был его учителем, и он никак не мог смириться с тем, что тот был для Гарри кем-то вроде Сириуса. Рон все еще не мог заставить себя звать его «мистер Люпин».</p><p>— Мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли, будь я вашим учителем, я бы лишил вас баллов за эти смехотворные попытки. Вы определенно можете больше. Может, мне стоить поговорить с профессором Грюмом о дополнительных занятиях?</p><p>Фред и Джордж тоже обиделись на него, но попытки снять чары не прекратили. В итоге они достали откуда-то мятые пергаменты и принялись чертить что-то, тщательно скрывая это ото всех. Гермиона тут же заинтересовалась и невольно присоединилась к изобретению способа отмены заклинания. Она не играла с ними и отказалась даже на минутку подниматься в воздух, но щеки ее раскраснелись от мороза, глаза блестели, и она выглядела счастливой. Рон не пытался давить на нее, он чувствовал себя виноватым, и поэтому не влезал в разговор, хоть и пристально наблюдал за тем, чтобы Фред держал руки при себе. Вчерашнего поцелуя хватило, и ничего подобного Рон терпеть больше не собирался. Он чувствовал себя спокойно, хотя ему очень не хватало Гарри прямо сейчас. Тот был бы в его команде (потому что профессор Люпин использовал бы это как аргумент, чтобы усадить Сириуса на скамью), они бы точно всех одолели, и они бы отлично повеселились. Иногда Рону казалось, что друг стоит от него бесконечно далеко и что в том, как он смотрит на них, есть что-то чужое, острое, словно бы Гарри видел все как-то полярно иначе. Но это были лишь мимолетные наблюдения, легкие уколы в сердце, когда Гарри ухмылялся как-то по-снейповски или говорил о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть с таким напором и яростью, будто готовился занять место Дамблдора на ораторской трибуне. Рона это пугало, потому что это все еще был Гарри, его лучший друг, с которым он готов был стоять до конца, защищая то, что они ценили больше всего. Это были секунды, короткие и нечастые, и в остальное время Гарри был все тем же, разве что более усталым: с ним по-прежнему можно было поговорить о квиддиче, об уроках, о ненавистных слизеринцах и о расплывчатом будущем.  </p><p>— Как думаешь, когда Гарри вернется? — спросил Рон у Диггори, которого невольно стал считать более-менее причастным к странному поведению друга. В конце концов, они встречались какое-то время, пусть Рон и чувствовал себя уязвленным от того, что Гарри ему не сознался. Впрочем, он мог его понять: тот скрывал все и от Гермионы, и от остальных, видно, стыдясь своих... необычных отношений. Но все же разрешилось хорошо: они были лучшими друзьями и не могли не понять друг друга.</p><p>— О, — потянул Диггори, — думаю, он скоро придет. Сам знаешь, некоторые разговоры требуют времени.</p><p>Разговоры о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Никто не хотел обсуждать суд и Малфоя сегодня, и Рон интуитивно это чувствовал. Он сам не хотел об этом вспоминать, хоть и ощущал внутри себя мстительную радость от того, что, наконец-то, они пошли в атаку. </p><p>Рон покосился на Диггори. Тот сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку скамьи, и пил чай. Он был абсолютно чужим здесь, несмотря на то, что на его шее был повязан шарф красно-желто-черной расцветки, который мама Рона подарила ему этим утром. Никто не заговаривал на тему... ту самую тему родителей Седрика, хотя Рон был уверен, что абсолютно все в доме думали об этом. Он считал, что Гарри и Седрик расстались именно поэтому, и ему было по-человечески жаль Диггори. Тот больше не казался ему всего лишь самоуверенным красавчиком с толпой поклонниц за спиной, но Рон не знал, как это выразить. Поэтому он просто хлопнул его по плечу, и тот посмотрел на него с насмешкой во взгляде.</p><p>Совместными усилиями Гермиона, Фред и Джордж сделали рунный кодекс, который Рон не смог бы ни прочитать, ни перевести. Чары профессора Люпина развеялись, и тот признался, что их подход к делу ему определенно нравится. А Сириус, который наконец смог до него добраться, запихал комок снега ему за шиворот, и все начали смеяться.</p><p>Потом они вновь поднялись в воздух.</p><p>— Решающий раунд, — сказал Чарли, — и вернемся на Гриммо. Разумеется, вы все будете помогать по дому, когда мы с Джинни вас уделаем.</p><p>— Мечтай, Уизли, — усмехнулась Тонкс, волосы которой сегодня были ярко-голубого цвета. — Это была разминка.</p><p>Рон, если честно, на победу не слишком рассчитывал. Даже верхом на Нимбусе-2000, который он взял у Гарри под кроватью — да, конечно, это было не слишком красиво, но Гарри раньше давал ему Нимбус, потому что сам летал только на Гарпии — он представлял собой игрока весьма посредственного, и неудивительно, что он с треском провалил отборочные. У него была надежда на следующий год, пятый курс — отличное время, чтобы начать квиддичную карьеру, и поэтому сейчас он играл ради веселья, а не победы.</p><p>Они начали второй раунд, и какое-то время Мародерам везло: пас давала Джинни, а она хоть и кидала крученый, но не могла как Фред или Чарли зашвырнуть его почти на другой конец поля. Потом мяч перешел к Диггори, и тот отыгрался на них по полной.<br/>Все было хорошо ровно до того момента, когда на поле появился Малфой.</p><p>Первым его заметил Диггори. Он просто замер вдруг в воздухе, и квоффл, который он должен был поймать, пролетел мимо него и устремился к земле. Остальные пригляделись следом: две фигурки с метлами наперевес появились у ворот поля и двинулись вперед, обходя трибуну, на которой лежали вещи и сидели Гермиона с Ремусом. Рон на зрение никогда не жаловался: ему стоило лишь немного приблизиться, чтобы разглядеть зализанные светлые волосы змееныша. Без какого-либо обсуждения вся компания начала снижение.</p><p>Следом за Малфоем шел Забини. Рон опустился на землю перед ними и в первую секунду просто не знал, что сказать. Он пялился в лицо Малфоя, чувствуя невероятное негодование и странное, сосущее под ложечкой предвкушение. Малфой и Диггори ненавидели друг друга до дрожи по причине неясной и неважной, и одной только сцены того, как Малфою разбивают его гордый нос, хватило, чтобы сделать Рона счастливым.</p><p>— Ого, нас встречают всей сворой, — потянул Забини. Он был одет в дорогую и откровенно щегольскую мантию и выглядел так, будто пришел не в квиддич играть, а как минимум покрасоваться перед девчонками. Рон считал это отвратительным и постарался выразить всю глубину своих чувств в презрительной гримасе. </p><p>— Какая честь, — вторил ему Малфой издевательски учтивым тоном. Его взгляд прошелся по ним, подобно ледяной игле, и остановился на Тонкс. Пока что все молчали, верно, как и Рон, пораженные слизеринской наглостью. — Ох, моя дорогая кузина тоже тут. Давно не виделись. Ах точно, никогда. </p><p>— Мы виделись два года назад, Драко, — спокойно ответила ему Тонкс.</p><p>— Не помню такого, — Малфой покрепче перехватил свой Нимбус. Блестящая черная метла в его руках выглядела так правильно, что Рон невольно стиснул зубы. Малфой весь был такой: лощеный, прямой и гордый, хотя абсолютно все знали, что его положение висит на волоске. Какое-то время назад его отец мог стать Министром Магии, и все они оказались бы в большой опасности, но ситуация изменилась. Слова Малфоя были пустой бравадой, а сам он — мерзкой слизеринской поганкой. Он был бледным, тусклым, абсолютно никаким, и единственным ярким пятном на его лице были пухлые губы. И он трусливо скрывал свой шрам.</p><p>— Ничего удивительного, Малфой, — Диггори говорил как-то устало, без огонька. — Ты ведь даже не можешь запомнить простого правила держаться от нас подальше. </p><p>— Это школьное поле, Диггори, и у нас есть официальное разрешение находиться в замке в это время. А у вас оно есть?</p><p>— Оно нам не нужно, Малфой, — Рон не выдержал. Он чувствовал, как напряжение клубится за его спиной: все смотрели на Малфоя так, будто пытались заставить его исчезнуть силой мысли, и это ему очень не нравилось. С такими, как Драко Малфой, нельзя было вести бесед, а сейчас сила была на их стороне. Разумеется, ввязываться в драку было нельзя: в школе им предстояло бы лишь выстоять некоторое время перед МакГонагалл или директором, но сегодня держать ответ пришлось бы перед матерью. Рон даже представлять не хотел, чтобы она сказала, если бы прямо сейчас он дал Малфою в морду. </p><p>— Точно, — тот посмотрел на приближающихся Гермиону и Ремуса и прищурился. — Но в любом случае, это не ваше поле.</p><p>— Малфой, чего ты добиваешься? — вдруг подала голос Джинни. Она стояла между Фредом и Джорджем и выглядела уверенной и дерзкой. </p><p>— Мы просто пришли полетать, — Малфой повернулся к ней, и что-то в его взгляде Рону не понравилось. — И до вашей пестрой компании нам дела нет.</p><p>— Будто бы мы поверим, что ты пришел сюда случайно, — насупился Рон. Он ощущал себя странно одиноким в этом противостоянии, будто бы никто больше не хотел вмешиваться. Он посмотрел на Фреда и Джорджа, но те молча наблюдали за Малфоем с легкой брезгливостью во взглядах. Чарли и Сириус будто бы и вовсе предпочитали держаться подальше.</p><p>— Ты перепутал себя с Поттером, Уизли. Мир не крутится вокруг твоей персоны, и мне абсолютно все равно, есть ты на этом поле или тебя нет, — Малфой переглянулся с Забини. Несмотря на то, что они были в явном меньшинстве, они выглядели так, будто бы уже победили. Это раздражало.</p><p>— Давайте все успокоимся, — призвал их к порядку Люпин. Он вышел чуть вперед, становясь перед ними. — Нам нечего делить, правда? К тому же мы и так собирались уходить.</p><p>— Мы не закончили нашу игру, — сказал Джордж.</p><p>— И не дождались Гарри, — елейно протянул Фред. — К тому же у нас еще полно времени перед обедом.</p><p>— Тогда играйте на своей половине поля, — бросил ему Забини. </p><p>— Мы первые пришли сюда! — возразил Рон.</p><p>— Рон, вам хватит половины поля, — сказала ему Гермиона. Она взволнованно поглядывала то на него, то на Малфоя, видимо, опасаясь новой драки. После прошлой стычки в коридоре она была очень недовольна «пустоголовыми мальчишками, не умеющими решать все мирным путем». — Не надо ссориться сейчас. Рождество же.</p><p>— Слушай свою умную подружку, Уизел.</p><p>Рон стиснул руки в кулаки.</p><p>— Закрой рот, Малфой.</p><p>— А то что?</p><p>— Забини — твой телохранитель вместо Крэбба и Гойла?</p><p>— Рональд, — Люпин встрял в их перепалку. Он укоризненно и разочаровано взирал на них обоих. — Хватит.</p><p>— Серьезно, Рон, — Тонкс положила руку ему на плечо. Она была аврором, взрослой женщиной, но с ней вовсе не возникало того неловкого напряжения, как при общении с Люпином. Она была своей, веселой и <i>нормальной</i>, хоть ее мать и была сестрой матери Драко. Если приглядеться, можно было заметить некоторое внешнее сходство, и оно даже усилилось, когда волосы Тонкс вдруг стали по-малфоевски светлыми, глаза — серыми, а прямой нос (такой же, как у Драко и Сириуса) вдруг искривился и превратился в пятачок. Рон не выдержал и засмеялся, и братья с сестрой подхватили его смех. — Он того не стоит. </p><p>Малфой прищурился, а Забини с откровенным любопытством разглядывал метаморфозы, происходящие со внешностью Тонкс.</p><p>— Хочешь проверить, нужны ли мне телохранители, Уизел? — сверкнул глазами Малфой, и Рону невероятно сильно захотелось согласиться. Раньше он думал, что Малфой будет избегать драк и всего лишь привычно сыпать ругательствами, но то, как он схлестнулся с Диггори в коридоре, изменило его мнение. Наверное, это было единственным, за что Малфоя можно было чуточку, самую малость уважать, как противника: тот стоял тогда, зажав разбитый нос рукой, и был полон ярости и решительности. </p><p>— Мистер Малфой, — голос Люпина стал напоминать голос недовольной МакГонагалл. — Мне нужно сообщить профессору Снейпу о том, что вы потворствуете межфакультетной вражде? </p><p>Вместо того, чтобы стушеваться под взором бывшего профессора, Драко расправил плечи. Он поднял подбородок и смело посмотрел Люпину в лицо.</p><p>— А вы, правда, думаете, что его сейчас интересуют вопросы межфакультетной вражды? </p><p>Все замерли, и даже Забини за спиной Драко принял настороженный вид. Малфой ступил на хрупкий лед, и Рон вдруг ощутил, как холодок забытого, отложенного страха прошелся по его рукам, заставив волосы встать дыбом. Малфой ведь был на стороне Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и все они знали, что его отец верой и правдой служил ему. Они были по разные стороны баррикад, и дело было уже не в соревновании между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Может, когда-нибудь они будут стоять друг против друга на поле битвы. Рон вдруг осознал, что он... боится этого момента. </p><p>— Разве он не сказал вам об этом, когда вы приходили в Хогвартс? — продолжил Малфой, будто бы не чувствуя того, как изменилась обстановка. Люпин дернул уголком рта, и Рону тут же захотелось встать на его защиту. Он понятия не имел, о чем говорил Малфой, но тот был слишком самоуверен для того, чья семья уже была в опале. </p><p>— Что? — вдруг подал голос Сириус, опередив Рона на пару секунд. Малфой перевел на него взгляд. Это было опасно: он не должен был узнать Блэка. </p><p>— Хватит уже, — Гермиона резко встала между ними. — Давайте просто разойдемся на разные концы поля. Иначе все опять приведет к драке.</p><p>— Это именно то, чего мы добивались изначально, Грейнджер, — сказал Забини. — Это вы сбежались сюда всей толпой.</p><p>— А ты, Малфой, прекрати хамить, — Гермиона повернулась к Малфою, игнорируя слова Блейза. — Если не хочешь, чтобы мы вспомнили о твоем отце.</p><p>Малфой дернулся, будто она попыталась его ударить, и вперил в нее настолько яростный взгляд, что было даже удивительно, как Гермиона не загорелась от его ненависти. Он сделал крошечный шаг вперед, но его удержал Забини, который положил руку ему на плечо. Драко обернулся на него, и когда повернулся снова, на его лице было только отвращение, будто все они — и Гермиона, и Рон, и остальные — были не более чем мерзкими жуками.</p><p>— Не смей упоминать моего отца, — он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Грязнокровка. </p><p>Рон готов был ударить его прямо сейчас. Он сделал шаг вперед, вставая рядом с Гермионой и игнорируя призывавшего их всех успокоиться Люпина, и только тогда увидел Гарри. Тот стоял, прислонившись к одному из столбов, поддерживающих трибуны, и просто наблюдал за ними. Слышал ли он их? И почему не вмешивался?  Рон смотрел на него, разом растеряв весь свой яростный запал: отчего-то одинокая фигура друга показалась ему такой... грустной. И когда Гарри двинулся к ним, видимо, осознав, что его присутствие замечено, то шаг его был тяжелым. В руках он нес Снежную Гарпию. </p><p>Все остальные тоже его заметили. Они просто ждали, когда он приблизится. Гарри подошел, и вопреки мыслям Рона, он выглядел вполне бодрым. Даже синяки под его глазами куда-то исчезли.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному. Отчего-то желудок Рона сжался, когда Гарри бросил на метлу в его руке быстрый пустой взгляд. — Опять деретесь? </p><p>— Никто не будет драться, —  повторил Люпин. Он выглядел раздраженным от того, что никак не может усмирить их. — Вы вполне можете играть на одном поле. Вы же не дети.</p><p>— Пусть Малфой извинится! — Рон надеялся, что Гарри его поддержит, но тот лишь молча наблюдал.  </p><p>— Рон, прекрати! — Гермиона раздраженно посмотрела на него, будто бы это он один был во всем виноват. — Мне все равно, как там Малфой меня называет! Хватит уже ругаться! Ты сам на него бросаешься, что с тобой сегодня?</p><p>— Я? — Рон просто опешил. Он ведь заступался за нее! — Что ты его защищаешь? Он ведь специально пришел, чтобы нас позлить! Это же Малфой!</p><p>— Хватит! — гаркнул Гарри. — Мы все можем решить иначе! </p><p>— Как же? — поинтересовался Диггори. Он стоял, глядя то на Гарри, то на слизеринцев, и выглядел так, будто был преисполнен тщательно скрываемого отвращения. </p><p>— Вы спорите из-за поля? — Гарри смотрел на Рона. Тот неохотно кивнул. — Значит, мы просто его разыграем и все.</p><p>— Нас только двое, Поттер, а твоя команда заметно больше, — едко заметил Малфой. К глубочайшему удивлению Рона, огрызаться он перестал. То, что накопилось между ними, будто бы испарилось, и даже ветер поутих. Рон отвел взгляд: все вокруг было таким ослепительно белым.</p><p>— Значит, мы будем ловить снитч.</p><p>Гарри лучше знал, что делать, так Рон считал. Тем более что слизеринцы переглянулись, видимо, сомневаясь: Гарри был прекрасным ловцом, намного лучше Малфоя. Забини, пожевав губу, потянул:</p><p>— Твоя метла быстрее, Поттер.</p><p>— Мы возьмем метлы Фреда и Джорджа. И все будет честно. </p><p>Рон бы ни за что не дал в руки Малфою своей метлы — если бы она у него была, конечно, — но ни Фред, ни Джордж не выказали недовольства.  Они смотрели на Гарри как-то странно, спокойно и в то же время напряженно. Чарли за их спинами смотрел и вовсе в сторону, и выражение его лица было страшным.</p><p>— Хорошо, Поттер, — Малфой протянул свой Нимбус-2001 Забини. — У меня как раз есть снитч.</p><p>Он вытащил мячик из кармана, и Рон невольно им залюбовался. Он был серебряным с вкраплениями из зеленого камня (наверняка драгоценного!) и узором листвы. Снитч был произведением искусства, и смотрелся удивительно правильно в узкой ладони Малфоя, затянутой в кожаную перчатку без пальцев.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри протянул метлу Джинни, и та послушно взяла ее. Он шагнул к Фреду и Джорджу, и те так же напряженно, будто куклы на шарнирах, протянули ему свои Кометы. Это были старые метлы, на которых они летали еще в Норе — не то чтобы они были намного лучше школьных метел, но о них хотя бы заботились с любовью. На самом конце метловища были вырезаны первые буквы их имен. Рон наблюдал за тем, как его друг берет эти метлы и отдает одну Малфою. Тот перехватил метлу с таким видом, будто бы оказывал величайшую милость. Рон хотел сказать, что снитч может быть заколдован, и с каких это пор они верят, что Драко может играть честно, но почему-то не сказал. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, и Рон не смог даже рта открыть.</p><p>— Отдай снитч Ремусу, — сказал Гарри Малфою. Тот выгнул бровь, но все же отдал, и Люпин сжал мячик в руке. Воцарилось молчание, в котором говорил только Гарри. — Отпусти его, когда мы будем уже в воздухе.</p><p>— Нужно просто подбросить, — вставил Малфой. Он прошел мимо Диггори, и они синхронно отвернулись друг от друга, сморщившись.</p><p>Гарри и Малфой ушли на середину поля, а остальные могли просто наблюдать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри не был зол или разочарован — он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Ему казалось, что с момента, когда он покинул подземелья, до того, когда он вышел на поле, прошла целая вечность. На деле — лишь пара часов, которые он провел, сначала шатаясь по коридорам и думая обо всем на свете, а потом  — сгорая от стыда на пороге у мадам Помфри. Добрая целительница только-только проснулась, потому что все еще выглядела слегка сонной, но все же Гарри застиг ее за бурной деятельностью.  Она окинула его осуждающим взглядом, видимо, сразу все поняв, а потом приказала сесть на кушетку. Единственным, что она у него спросила, было:<p>— Вы уверены в том, что вы делаете, мистер Поттер?</p><p>Он честно ответил ей, что не уверен. Мадам Помфри не продолжала тему: может, ей было неприятно, может, она просто видела его состояние. Она сварила для него мазь, которая залечила синяки — к утру они стали выглядеть совсем худо, — и сняла припухлости, и выдала зелье для бодрости. На взгляд Гарри, он стал выглядеть даже чересчур свежим: куда пропали мешки под глазами, которые были его верными спутниками с тех самых пор, как его режим сна полетел к чертям, где этот восхитительный оттенок кожи, будто бы он вот-вот свалится без чувств? Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то бы заметил.</p><p>Теперь же Гарри шел по полю, а его спину прожигали осуждающие взгляды. </p><p>— Итак, — сказал он, когда они с Драко отошли достаточно далеко. — Зачем ты пришел?</p><p>Малфой вздохнул. Его губы все еще были покрасневшими, но совсем не такими, как утром — впрочем, они все еще были более красными и припухшими, чем обычно, и можно было легко догадаться, что сделало их такими. Но его шрам уже был скрыт под чарами, а мантия с высоким горлом скрывала следы на его шее.</p><p>— Ты же не поверишь, если я скажу, что просто хотел полетать? — произнес он. Гарри ухмыльнулся уголком губ:</p><p>— Не поверю.</p><p>— Я хотел посмотреть, смогут ли они... хотя бы терпеть меня.</p><p>Сердце Гарри вздрогнуло. Он чуть было не остановился, но вовремя вспомнил, что за ними все еще наблюдают. Никто из его друзей не был им доволен.</p><p>— И как?</p><p>— Уизел меня ненавидит. Как и Диггори, как и Грейнджер. Уверен, что Уизлетта и близнецы Уизли терпят меня только из-за тебя, но еще немного — и они перестанут.  </p><p>— Мы можем все рассказать, — тихо, не особо уверенно произнес Гарри. Ему казалось странным то, что они говорят вот так вот спокойно после этой ночи. Ему все еще было немного неловко. — Фред, Джордж и Джинни будут на нашей стороне. Я смогу убедить Гермиону, а Рон... Смирится, наверное.</p><p>— Вот именно что «наверное». А если он тебя кинет, Поттер?  Променяешь своего лучшего друга на меня? — Драко смотрел на него настороженно, будто наблюдал, как тот движется по тонкому льду. Он выглядел серьезно и задумчиво, и именно это давало Гарри надежду. Они ведь так и не поговорили об отце Драко, но, может, Малфой сам сделал какие-то выводы. Присоединиться к Ордену открыто — это же было замечательным решением!</p><p>— Я верю в него, — сказал Гарри. В груди стало больно — резко и остро.</p><p>Драко остановился. Посмотрел на него пронзительно, так, что его глаза стали такими же белыми, как и снег вокруг. В облаках, будто прорехи на старой ткани, мелькало голубое небо, но солнце не выглядывало — оно мутным диском висело над Хогвартсом.<br/>Сердце Гарри билось, как безумное. Раньше Драко никогда не думал об этом, не заговаривал — он был уверен в какой-то своей дурной идее. Но сейчас — может, эта ночь изменила его решение? Или же арест его отца дал ему понять, что рано или поздно им все равно придется все раскрыть? Что-то изменилось, и поэтому он смотрел на Гарри так, будто раздумывал.</p><p>— Драко, — Гарри шагнул к нему, и тот не отступил. — О чем ты думаешь?</p><p>— О том, что Уизел, наверное, лишится чувств, если я тебя сейчас поцелую.</p><p>Гарри уставился на его губы. Он вспомнил разом все, что было ночью, и невольно залился краской. </p><p>— Поцелуй, — еще один крошечный шаг вперед. Он чувствовал себя так, будто опьянел, — Сейчас хорошее время. Мы пойдем к Дамблдору, а потом — на Гриммо. Уверен, мистер и миссис Уизли примут тебя, они хорошие и добрые люди. Мы вытащим твою мать, а потом...</p><p>— Я сменю зеленый на красный, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо? — горько усмехнулся Малфой. Гарри подумал: «Недолго», но сказал, разумеется, другое:</p><p>— Как пожелаешь. Ты же думал об этом, так?</p><p>— Я думаю об этом постоянно, Поттер, но, — он сделал шаг назад, — не сейчас.</p><p>— Почему?! Драко, твой отец окажется в тюрьме, куда его засадит сам Волдеморт, а твоя мать — в опасности. И ты сам тоже! Что бы ты там ни придумал, это не сработает.</p><p>— Нельзя, — Малфой упрямо ощерился. </p><p>— Почему? — Гарри подумал, что он может схватить его за плечи. Прижаться губами к его губам, начать целовать его лицо: покрасневшие щеки и нос, высокий лоб, острый подбородок. Может раскрыть их насильно. Он думал об этом бесчисленное количество раз. — Я же говорю не про всех, только моим друзьям. Половина из них и так знает.</p><p>— Поттер, — Драко словно бы знал, о чем Гарри думает. Взгляд его блестел, но был твердым. — Если уж и делать это, то нужен другой момент. Сейчас тебе не нужен...</p><p>Он не успел договорить. Звонкая трель слилась с шумом ветра в Запретном Лесу, и на плечо Малфоя опустился Фоукс. На фоне серых стен замка и белого снежного одеяла, лежавшего на всем вокруг, он казался еще ярче и величественней, чем обычно. Его перья пылали алым и золотым огнем, а длинный хвост казался объятым настоящим пламенем — на него было больно смотреть. Фоукс выдал еще одну трель, а потом протянул вперед лапу с зажатым в когтях свитком. Драко осторожно забрал его, раскрыл и быстро пробежал глазами. Потом посмотрел на Гарри:</p><p>— Снейп вернулся.</p><p>Гарри дернулся. Снейп вернулся — значит, он принес новости. О планах Волдеморта, об отце Драко, обо всем, что их волновало. И это значит, что он снова справился.</p><p>— Ты пойдешь к нему? </p><p>— Да, — Малфой поспешно отвернулся. Он сжал письмо в руке и испуганно, неуверенно покосился на Фоукса. Тот, словно поняв его намек, склонил голову, а потом взлетел, с силой оттолкнувшись от плеча. Его алый силуэт воспарил в серое небо и понесся к высоким башням. Гарри проводил его взглядом, а когда вновь посмотрел на Драко, тот уже взял себя в руки. </p><p>— Скажи Уизелу, что у меня есть дела поважней, чем соревноваться за это глупое поле, — голос его был полон острой уверенности, но в том, как он комкал в руке письмо и смотрел перед собой, было больше слабости, чем силы. Плечи его чуть подрагивали, а шаг был нетверд. </p><p>— Хочешь, я приду вечером?</p><p>Драко быстро взглянул на него и рывком протянул метлу.</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>Больше он ничего не сказал. Он двинулся к выходу с поля, и Гарри поплелся за ним. Забини присоединился к Малфою, когда они проходили мимо трибун, то ни словом не перебросились. Гарри же пришлось объясняться с остальными.</p><p>— Снейп вернулся, и Малфой пошел к нему, — сухо сказал он, отдавая метлы Фреду и Джорджу. Рон смотрел на него как-то жалобно, но Гарри не хотелось больше говорить о той ссоре, свидетелем которой он стал. О метле, которую Рон держал в руках, не хотелось говорить тем более. </p><p>— Значит, он принес в Орден новости? — Гермиона тут же приняла серьезный вид. — Что сказал Дамблдор?</p><p>Гарри неопределенно повел головой. Взгляды его друзей были такими разными: Гермиона, Рон, Ремус, Чарли и Тонкс смотрели серьезно и требовательно — их вчерашнее молчаливое соглашение не упоминать Волдеморта и дела Ордена хотя бы на Рождество рухнуло, как карточный домик, и теперь они ждали от него чего-то, чего он не мог дать; — близнецы впервые за время их знакомства разглядывали его насторожено и напряженно, а Джинни глядела так жалостливо, что Гарри не мог смотреть на нее в ответ. А Сириус (Гарри легко узнал его за бородой и усами, и он был уверен, что Малфой узнал его тоже) — что ж, он ожидаемо прятал глаза.</p><p>Видимо, все считали, что Гарри исчез потому, что был у Дамблдора. В таком случае ему нужно было придумать хоть какую-то правдоподобную историю, и он судорожно принялся перебирать в голове все его разговоры с директором. Но как назло его мысли крутились вокруг Малфоя и Снейпа.</p><p>— Все то же самое, — наконец, выдавил Гарри, отворачиваясь. — Подождем, что скажет Снейп.</p><p>— Давайте вернемся на Гриммо, — предложил Ремус. — Я думаю, обед уже вот-вот будет готов. Поиграть вы сможете и потом.</p><p>Все согласились. Появление Малфоя и упоминание опасности, висящей над ними, вернуло ту атмосферу, которая была с ними все время и которую они спрятали подальше в честь Рождества. Гарри наблюдал за друзьями недолго, но он видел, какими счастливыми они выглядели, и ему было жаль, что это искреннее веселье закончилось вот так. Но прежде чем идти на Гриммо, он хотел побеседовать с Сириусом. И не о том, что произошло вчера, точнее, не только об этом.</p><p>Поэтому, когда все стали собираться, он ухватил Блэка за рукав. Тот повернулся, взглянул на него и кивнул.</p><p>— Вы идите пока без нас, — сказал он. </p><p>— Что случилось? — Люпин поднял голову. В таком свете шрамы на его лице были почти незаметны, как и морщины. Его волосы с проблесками седины растрепались, а шарф на шее был повязан кое-как. Сириус мотнул головой и отвернулся.</p><p>— Только не опоздайте на обед, — Тонкс толкнула Блэка в плечо кулаком. — Когда еще можно поесть столько вкусной еды. Сам ты, небось, ничего не готовишь!</p><p>— А кто готовит, Кикимер что ли? — хохотнул Сириус. — Именно я. Ремуса к плите подпускать вообще нельзя.</p><p>— Как-нибудь я забегу к вам и проверю, — волосы Тонкс из ярко-голубых стали фиолетовыми. Гарри залюбовался этим изменением: все-таки то, что умела делать Тонкс, было настоящим чудом, и он никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Он успокоил Рона и Гермиону, которые подошли к нему и спросили, все ли хорошо, и те направились к замку. </p><p>Когда остальные ушли, Гарри с Сириусом остались наедине. Воцарилось неловкое молчание, которое ни один из них не пытался прервать: они поднялись на трибуны и сели на то место, где до этого сидели Ремус и Гермиона. Снег там был растоплен, а скамьи — высушены, и расположиться можно было даже с удобством.</p><p>Гарри не собирался ворошить вчерашнюю ссору. Он не злился и не обижался. Его отношения с Сириусом были построены на их взаимном желании обрести семью, и в них было много областей, касаться которых не следовало: они были болезненными и темными, и хранили в себе не самые приятные тайны. Вчера Сириус был пьян, и в этом состоянии в нем обнажилось то, что обычно было надежно скрыто — его искалеченная Азкабаном, испуганная и озлобленная черта, которая превращала его в того юношу, что едва окончил школу, и стирала из его памяти годы заключения. Гарри не желал сталкиваться с ней, он предпочитал закрывать на это глаза; так же, как и Сириус закрывал глаза на то, что Гарри — вовсе не Джеймс.</p><p>— Я заметил кое-что странное, Сириус, — сказал Гарри спустя какое-то время. То, о чем он хотел поговорить с Сириусом, действительно было странной вещью, на которую он почти не обращал внимания. Когда он гулял по Хогвартсу, не зная, что ему сказать друзьям и как смотреть на крестного после вчерашней сцены, он вдруг подумал, что раньше — в том злополучном сне — у него не возникало таких проблем. — Насчет Снейпа и тебя.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что я виноват, — прервал его Сириус. — Мне стыдно, что ты увидел меня таким. И если ты так сильно любишь этого Нюниуса, то я не буду говорить о нем с тобой. В конце концов, ты не обязан разделять мои чувства к нему. И Ремус сказал, что уничтожит мои запасы спиртного. Возможно, это действительно становится проблемой.</p><p>— Я буду рад, если ты будешь чувствовать себя хорошо без выпивки, — сказал Гарри.</p><p> — Я постараюсь. Твои родители бы сказали, что я — ужасный крестный, раз позволил себе говорить с тобой так. Да и к тому же, какой пример я тебе подаю?  Я сам себе отвратителен. </p><p>— Не надо, — Гарри было грустно видеть Сириуса таким. За рыжей бородой и усами, которые явно создавались для маскировки в толпе Уизли, пряталось его собственное лицо, и ничто не могло скрыть того, каким усталым выглядел Блэк. Глаза его блестели безрадостно, а морщины были слишком глубокими для мужчины его возраста. Сириус горбился и смотрел на Гарри так виновато, что не простить ему недавнюю резкость было бы невозможно — он искренне жалел, что не удержал себя в руках. Гарри подумал, что магия могла не возвращаться к Сириусу, потому что тот считал себя недостойным ее — если вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах он ее потерял. </p><p>— Что ты хотел сказать? — напомнил ему Сириус, отводя глаза и меняя тему. Ему было неловко, и он, наверное, хотел, как можно скорее сделать вид, что они обо всем забыли. Гарри кашлянул, взял со спинки стоящей впереди скамьи пригоршню снега и попытался подобрать слова. Снег таял в его пальцах, и боль от холода приводила его в чувство.</p><p>— О том моем сне, — осторожно начал он. — Ну, <i>том</i> сне, понимаешь?</p><p>— Хорошо, и что с ним? — Сириус насторожился.</p><p>— Я пытался вспомнить, что ты тогда говорил о Снейпе, и не могу припомнить ни одного раза, чтобы ты упоминал что-то... про него и моего отца. Словно бы этого никогда не было.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Ты ругался с ним, говорил о нем, но ничего подобного никогда не всплывало в разговоре. И с ним самим тоже. Как такое может быть?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Сириус выглядел озадаченным. Гарри смотрел на него в надежде, что тот подаст ему разгадку, но Блэк был беспомощен. — Ты говорил с Дамблдором на эту тему?</p><p>— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Гарри. Ему достаточно неловко было говорить об этом даже с Сириусом, чего уж говорить о старом директоре. Он бы сгорел от стыда прямо в его кабинете. Но сейчас, когда он думал, что, может, произошла какая-то ужасная ошибка, нечто, что могло бы очистить имя его отца, он не мог отступить. Разговор с Сириусом все равно был тяжелым, и Гарри решил, что сегодня он может решиться на это. — Но я подумал, может, мы что-то неверно поняли? Может...</p><p>— Я боюсь, тут сложно что-то неверно понять, — напряженно проговорил Сириус.</p><p>— Тогда расскажи мне, что тогда произошло!</p><p>Гарри уже спрашивал Сириуса об этой истории, но тогда крестный не рассказал ему. Никто не желал его просвещать, но его это тоже касалось. Гарри вытер мокрую руку о штанину и взглянул на Блэка: на лице того появилось выражение мучительной борьбы, будто бы он отчаянно искал отговорки, чтобы ничего не рассказывать. Наконец, он сдался:</p><p>— Я сам знаю немного. Я всегда думал, что это было приворотное зелье, — нехотя сказал Сириус, отворачиваясь. Ему, наверное, было жутко неприятно говорить об этом.</p><p>— Приворотное зелье? — удивился Гарри. — Хочешь сказать, Снейп подлил его моему отцу? Зачем? Он же его ненавидел. </p><p>— Может, он хотел подлить его Лили, — пожал плечами Блэк. — Может, просто хотел посмеяться над Джеймсом. Но симптомы были налицо: все началось внезапно и так же внезапно закончилось. Помню, однажды Джеймс подошел ко мне и сказал, что встретил кого-то. Какого-то удивительного человека.</p><p>— И кто это был?</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Он так и не сказал. Но я думаю, что именно тогда он оказался под влиянием приворота. Потому что потом он вдруг начал уходить куда-то рано утром, пропадал по вечерам, и больше о Снейпе вообще не говорил. И когда я припер его к стенке, он рассказал, что, видите ли, одумался, и Нюниус теперь — наш лучший друг.</p><p>— Может, он просто решил, что тот не так плох, как вы думаете? — неуверенно предположил Гарри. Сириус горько усмехнулся.</p><p>— Если бы. Твой отец вообще не был сторонником каких-либо нетрадиционных отношений, понимаешь? То есть, у меня был период, когда я делал все, лишь бы досадить моей матери, и в том числе, — Сириус неопределенно повел рукой, — хм, слегка увлекся пьяными развлечениями с парочкой парней с нашего курса, и твой отец не осудил меня. И он не осудил бы тебя, он был очень... либеральным, так сказать, но сам он подобным не занимался. И вообще, бегал за... Лили хвостиком почти с первого курса. Понимаешь? Тогда он просто, — Сириус, кажется, увлекся этим рассказом. Он смотрел перед собой и говорил с таким жаром, словно давным-давно уже хотел выговориться. Гарри жадно внимал каждому его слову, — будто бы сошел с ума. Внезапно и ненадолго. Я говорил тебе, это было как одержимость. Поэтому я уверен, что всему виной приворот. Я бы еще понял, если бы Джеймс с ним, ну, пытался бы общаться без неприязни, чтобы твоя мама стала относиться к нему лучше, но он просто бегал с ним где-то, скрывал все от нас и вел себя так, будто они встречались и никому об этом не говорили.</p><p>— То есть, они не?.. — спросил Гарри с надеждой. Он вспомнил, что однажды выпалил в лицо Снейпу, и ему стало пронзительно стыдно за это.  </p><p>— Я не знаю, — Сириус скривился от отвращения. — Но если это было приворотное зелье, то, о чем вообще говорить? Я точно знаю, что он слал ему какие-то записочки, и я однажды видел, как они сидели у озера. И видел на Карте их вместе. Но что я мог тогда сделать? Джеймс сказал, что это не мое дело, и вообще нам давно нужно было послушать Лили. Я пытался зажать где-нибудь Нюниуса и выпытать у него, что происходит, но тот будто специально от меня все время сбегал. Небось, знал, гад, что я насквозь вижу все его делишки.</p><p>— И что случилось потом? </p><p>— Я не знаю, Гарри. Я могу предположить худшее и ошибиться — пожалуй, теперь только сам Снейп может сказать, что же там произошло. Думаю, тогда это переросло во что-то, и я уже всерьез начал беспокоиться: любое приворотное зелье уже потеряло бы свою силу, и, значит, Нюниус давал ему еще и явно что-то задумал. Тем более, что он уже тогда был в шайке Пожирателей Смерти, от него можно было ждать только худшего. Ремус предпочитал ничего не замечать, и в таких делах он вообще был никудышным помощником, а Питер... — Сириус запнулся и замолк. Гарри положил руку ему на плечо: он все понимал, конечно. Пару секунд Блэк думал о чем-то, глядя на снежное поле, лежащее перед ним, а потом продолжил: — В общем, я был единственным, кто мог на что-то повлиять. Я собирался привести его к Слизнорту и рассказать про приворот. Я посмотрел на Карту вечером и увидел, что они снова вместе. В Астрономической Башне.</p><p>Гарри затаил дыхание.</p><p>— Когда я пришел туда, там был только Джеймс. То есть, я посмотрел на Карту, и там был только Джеймс — а Нюниус был где-то в другом месте, не в Слизерине точно, но я уже не помню. Но тогда в Башне, Гарри, — Сириус вдруг понизил голос, —  я уверен, что там был кто-то еще.</p><p>— В каком смысле был кто-то еще?</p><p>— Не знаю. Просто я до сих пор помню это ощущение. И после того, как мы ушли, все закончилось. Будто бы Джеймс все забыл. Когда я спрашивал, что все это значит, он говорил, что не хочет об этом вспоминать. Он был таким, как раньше. Любил Лили и ненавидел Нюниуса. И все стало нормально.</p><p>— Но, Сириус, — Гарри воззрился на него в удивлении, — как он мог просто взять и оставить это? А Снейп — он что-нибудь сказал?</p><p> — Если это было приворотное зелье, то вряд ли Джеймсу было приятно об этом говорить. А план Снейпа, каким бы он ни был, провалился — чего ему бы говорить? Я решил, что нам, и правда, лучше обо всем забыть.</p><p>— Я не могу поверить в то, что Снейп мог сделать это. </p><p>— Ты знал его только своим профессором, Гарри, но не забывай, что Снейп ушел на службу к Волдеморту по своей воле. </p><p>— Дамблдор доверяет Снейпу. И я тоже.</p><p>— Снейп оказался успешным карьеристом, м? Он успел побыть и правой рукой Дамблдора, и правой рукой Волдеморта, и при этом оба доверяют ему. Если ему взбредет в голову, он всех нас предаст, и при этом внешне даже ничего не изменится. Дамблдор слишком большую власть доверил этому человеку.</p><p>Гарри думал об этом, конечно. Но он ничего не мог поделать со своей верой в то, что Северус Снейп не предаст их. Не предаст его. Гарри находил успокоение, думая о том, как близко он подобрался к нему: на третьем курсе он прятался в стенах его кабинета от тяжелых мыслей, и Снейп позволял ему быть там и помогал ему в своей особенной манере. Может, он не был идеальным человеком, но никто не был таковым также — все они совершали ошибки. Если Гарри не мог верить ему, то кому вообще он мог верить?</p><p>Снейп не был похож на человека, который бы стал использовать приворотное зелье. В этой истории что-то не сходилось.</p><p>— Я ему доверяю, — просто сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Да. Я помню, что обещал не давить на тебя, — Сириус опустил лицо.</p><p>— И твой рассказ... Я не знаю, как так может быть? События изменились, но только те, на которые я повлиял. Все остальное было таким же, как и в том сне.</p><p>— Это же был сон, Гарри, — пожал плечами крестный. — Что-то вполне могло отличаться, правда?</p><p>— Наверное, ты прав, — Гарри закусил губу. Идти с этим к Дамблдору было бы ужасно, да и едва ли эта история помогла бы им как-то повлиять на нынешнюю ситуацию. Едва ли вообще хоть кто-то мог помочь ему: даже профессор Трелони, знаток вещих снов и гаданий, не могла ему сказать, что делать в этом случае.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри сидел, положив голову на скрещенные на столе руки, и наблюдал за шахматным поединком. Близнецы принесли усовершенствованную доску для четверых игроков, которую они собирались продать шахматному клубу Хогвартса, и они вместе с Роном и Гарри начали партию. Первым проиграл Фред, а потом Джордж с Роном очень грубым образом зажали Гарри в угол, и в итоге игра на четверых превратилась в их дуэль. <p>— Что, ты думаешь, теперь будет? — спросила Гермиона, которая наблюдала за игрой в такой же позе, что и Гарри. Джинни и Седрику не нашлось места за круглым столом в маленькой гостиной, поэтому они расположились на диване: Диггори изначально собирался почитать, а Джинни притащила откуда-то йо-йо и подбрасывала его над головой.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гарри уставился на фигурку синего короля, которого Рон как раз отодвинул в безопасное место. Эти шахматы еще не были оживлены, поэтому они не мешали игроку своими бесполезными советами и откровенной трусостью.  — Люциус отправится в Азкабан...</p><p>— Почему бы Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть просто его не убить? — поинтересовался Рон. — Он его уже подвел.</p><p>— Думаю, Люциус полезен ему, как публичная персона, — сказала Гермиона. — У него узнаваемое лицо, и он неплохой оратор. </p><p>Она взглянула на Гарри, ища подтверждения своих слов. Теперь они все смотрели на него, как на Дамблдора, ожидая, что он извлечет решение или план из кармана. Даже Фред с Джорджем, Джинни и Седрик, которые знали, что Гарри порой пропадает вовсе не по причине важных бесед с директором, ждали от него какого-то чуда — и даже если им не нравилось то, как лицемерно он ведет себя по отношению к Рону и Гермионе, они не могли осуждать его, потому что верили, что он дает им хоть какую-то надежду. Но Гарри не давал надежды даже самому себе: он понятия не имел, что делать с крестражем, и он никак не мог помочь Дамблдору. Он лишь бегал вокруг и требовал делиться с ним информацией, пытался чему-то научить кучку учеников в ОД, но какую реальную пользу это приносило? Когда на него находили такие мысли, становилось тяжело дышать.</p><p>Гарри думал о том, что они бы делали, если бы у них не было Снейпа. Вот кто был действительно полезным членом Ордена Феникса: именно он открывал Дамблдору дорогу, а Гарри лишь мешался под ногами. И лгал. Лгал Рону и Гермионе, своим лучшим друзьям. </p><p>— А что, если Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть просто... нападет на Хогвартс? — спросил Рон, глядя на ладью в своих руках. — Всех учеников, наверное, эвакуируют через камины? И кто тогда будет сражаться?</p><p>— Бой все равно не может начаться, пока они не найдут способа пробраться в замок. А там, — Гарри вспомнил, что происходило после третьего испытания. Тогда и у Дамблдора, и у Волдеморта было много людей, — может быть что угодно. В Ордене много волшебников, но у Волдеморта помимо Пожирателей есть дементоры и те оборотни, что были в стае Сивого.</p><p>— Звучит так, будто шанса у нас нет, — вставил Седрик.</p><p>— Но Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает, так ведь? — с надеждой в голосе воскликнул Рон. — Он знает, что делать.</p><p>— Волдеморт опасается вступать в бой с Дамблдором, — сказал Гарри. — Но...</p><p>Но у него есть Гриндевальд, и это немного меняло их ситуацию. Гарри не знал, что его бывший профессор ЗОТИ задумал, на чьей стороне он находится, и насколько большую опасность представляет. Но если Волдеморт сможет снять с него все обеты, и Гриндевальд решит сразиться с Дамблдором, то вдвоем они точно одолеют старого директора. Однако Гарри не мог поделиться с друзьями этими опасениями — это был не его секрет.</p><p>— Давайте не будем думать об этом сейчас, — жалобно простонала Джинни.</p><p>— Как мы можем не думать об этом? — тут же взвилась Гермиона.</p><p>— Сейчас же все еще нормально! Мы все равно просто переливаем из пустого в порожнее...</p><p>— Ничего нормального! То, что мы празднуем тут и играем в шахматы, никак не делает ситуацию нормальной, — Гермиона старалась говорить ровно и строго, но голос ее срывался. Она была испугана, и то и дело косилась на дверь, будто желая пойти и проверить, все ли с ее родителями хорошо. — Кто-то другой может быть в опасности прямо сейчас. Тот же Малфой — он даже не знает, увидит ли своего отца снова!</p><p>— Люциус Малфой — ужасный человек, — пожал плечами Рон. — Какая разница?</p><p>— Каким бы человеком он ни был, Малфою он отец, — вдруг произнес Седрик. Он смотрел на книгу в своих руках и не повернул головы, когда Гарри бросил на него удивленный взгляд. Рон стушевался, видимо, подумав о несчастных родителях Седрика.</p><p> — В любом случае, — осторожно продолжила гнуть свое Джинни, — мы ничем не поможем им всем. Может, хотя бы об ОД поговорим? Мы же будем разучивать Патронус, да?</p><p>— Да, — Гарри невольно вспомнил прекрасного светящегося павлина, опустившегося на спину его оленя. Ему захотелось зарыться куда-нибудь с головой.</p><p>— О, этого все ждут! Интересно, какой у меня будет Патронус?</p><p>— Утка, — засмеялся Фред. </p><p>— Сам ты утка, — Джинни кинула в него подушку. Фред бросил ее обратно, и они перебрасывали ее, пока не сбили партию. Рон и Джордж разом вскрикнули, когда их фигуры разлетелись по столу. </p><p>— Вы! — они горящими глазами уставились на Фреда и Джинни. Те тут же вскочили на ноги, мгновенно слетев с насиженных мест, и отбежали подальше, а Рон и Джордж бросились за ними следом. Джинни ловко пряталась за креслом, не давая Рону приблизиться и показывая ему язык, а Фред выскочил из гостиной. Было слышно, как шаги близнецов затрясли лестницу, а потом простучали на верхнем этаже. Что-то упало с грохотом, и победный клич Джорджа потряс дом.</p><p>Рон в итоге сдался, угрюмо плюхнулся обратно на стул и посмотрел на поле, пытаясь вспомнить, как стояли фигуры. Джинни, покрасневшая и такая красивая, плюхнулась обратно на диван, прижавшись спиной к плечу Седрика. Она тяжело дышала, но выглядела довольной. Гарри наблюдал за ней с улыбкой.</p><p>— Вы помните, как стояли фигуры? — спросил Рон беспомощно. Гермиона вздохнула и начала помогать ему, а Гарри лишь пожал плечами. На игру он почти не обращал внимания.</p><p>Вернулись близнецы. Фред — растрепанный и недовольный — демонстративно отсел поближе к Гарри, а Джордж занялся своими фигурами. Впрочем, скоро Фред вернулся на свое место, поняв, что Гарри не будет его веселить: на его тычки в бок тот просто хмурился, а колено, которое Фред попробовал стиснуть, просто отодвинул. </p><p>— Какой ты скучный, — шепнул Фред ему на ухо, сверкнул глазами и вновь начал мешать Джорджу. Гарри вздохнул: разумеется, близнецы не оставят его в покое, пока не выпытают подробности ночных приключений. Они уже пытались, но их не оставляли одних, и Гарри надеялся, что вновь сбежит в Хогвартс до того, как наглые братцы припрут его к стене. </p><p>В школе его ждал не только Драко. Гарри хотел поговорить со Снейпом. Хотел услышать, что тот скажет ему о событиях в ставке Волдеморта — узнать именно его слова, а не то, что Дамблдор вынесет на собрании. И Гарри бы хотел спросить у него про Джеймса — после разговора с Сириусом его любопытство не угасло, а перешло в какую-то иную форму, немного больную и неясную, — но, разумеется, он не осмелился бы это сделать. Когда-то он уже пытался, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Теперь, когда он думал о том, как профессор посмотрит на него и заговорит, он ощущал смущение, потому что разговор с Сириусом не желал идти из головы.</p><p>Еще Гарри думал о том, что произошло сегодня на поле. Ему казалось, что в какой-то момент Малфой был в шаге от того, чтобы согласиться. И от мысли, что вот прямо сейчас все бы уже было решено, его главный скелет выпал бы из шкафа, и ему больше не пришлось бы лгать, Гарри мелко потряхивало. Пора было рассказать все Рону и Гермионе, даже если Драко был против, но, черт возьми — это было бы ужасной историей. Он сам себя презирал за то, как долго тянул и какую кашу заварил, идя на поводу у своего эгоизма и страха Малфоя, так чего ему стоило ждать от них? Для того, чтобы признаться во всем, был нужен какой-то особенный вид смелости, вовсе не той, что была с ним на поле боя или той, что толкнула его к Малфою в Тайной Комнате — ему нужна была смелость признать свой ужасный недостаток, гниющее пятно в своей душе, и Гарри было безмерно стыдно за то, как слаб он был. Так стыдно, что, когда он думал об этом, он едва мог смотреть на своих друзей. И продолжал молчать.</p><p>Сейчас ему стало намного тяжелее это делать. Все они могли умереть и должны были думать лишь о том, как выжить — и вещи, вроде его любовных метаний и чувства вины, больше не имели того значения, что раньше. Все должно было прекратиться, все это напряжение и ожидание готовились вылиться во что-то, и тогда все бы раскрылось. Не только та гора лжи, что выросла за спиной Гарри, но и кто на что способен и, кто чего стоит — все то, что обнажалось только в такие моменты. Гарри не хотел, чтобы Рон и Гермиона узнали обо всем от кого-то еще, но помимо ужаса перед тем, какая обида и неприязнь появятся на их лицах, он испытывал искреннее непонимание, как ему облечь в слова свое признание. Не мог же он взять и вставить посреди разговора: «Кстати, забыл вам сказать, я со второго курса встречаюсь с Драко Малфоем». Что он мог сказать им, чтобы они простили его? Как он мог объяснить им то чувство, которое заставляло его делать вещи, которые он сам считал недостойными? Ведь ни Рон, ни Гермиона никогда не видели в Малфое того человека, которого увидел Гарри, и едва ли они могли представить, за что его можно было полюбить.</p><p>Он смотрел на Седрика и думал, за что же можно было полюбить его самого.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Выручай-Комнате ничего не изменилось. Черный кожаный диван с зелеными подушками, ярко выделяющийся среди ало-золотой обстановки гриффиндорской гостиной, все так же стоял на своем месте, и когда Гарри опустился на него, он услышал тихий скрип кожи. Светильники не горели, а света огня в камине хватало только чтобы осветить небольшой пятачок между диванами и креслом.<p>Драко опустился рядом. Гарри ощутил тепло его бедра рядом со своей ногой, но не двинулся — он просто смотрел на Малфоя и ждал. Тот молчал и выглядел таким уставшим и грустным, что у Гарри все в груди болело от сочувствия к нему; белки его глаз покрывала тонкая сеточка лопнувших капилляров, а на губах — все еще чуть более распухших, чем обычно — появились маленькие пятнышки запекшейся крови. Чары не прятали его шрама, и сейчас, в свете огня, тот казался глубже, будто бы он продавливал его щеку глубоко внутрь.</p><p>— Я сказал, что пойду к Снейпу и Дамблдору, — нарушил тишину Гарри. Это даже не было ложью: первым делом он пришел к кабинету зельеварения, но профессор не открыл ему. Он был внутри, и Карта Мародеров показывала ему это, но, сколько бы Гарри ни стучал, дверь оставалась недвижимой. А у Дамблдора собралась компания более чем странная: Грюм, Сириус и чета Уизли. Гарри предположил, что речь опять шла о Чарли (иначе как объяснить там присутствие мистера и миссис Уизли) — и, хотя директор сказал, что волноваться ни о чем не стоит, что-то все равно происходило. Что-то, о чем не говорили. И во что не хотели верить. Гарри решил, что проще спросить у Сириуса, чем пытаться выпытать это у директора — тем более, недавно у них уже случился откровенный разговор.</p><p>— И как?</p><p>— Снейп меня не пустил. А у Дамблдора Грюм и Уизли. </p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>Еще днем Гарри думал, что когда они снова встретятся с Драко наедине, без внимательных взглядов и надзора, то между ними повиснет неловкость и смущение, но вот они сидели рядом, и все, что он чувствовал, была беспомощность. Это было паршивое чувство, потому что он видел, каким тяжелым и печальным был взгляд Драко, и понимал причину. Ему казалось стыдным то, что он вообще думал о каких-то поцелуях, о повторении, ведь Малфой так переживал и если бы и позволил вновь целовать себя сейчас, то только чтобы забыть обо всем. Однажды в больничном крыле Гарри пытался использовать их близость, как лекарство, и Драко осадил его. «Тогда они станут плохими воспоминаниями» — вот, что он сказал, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы это произошло с Драко теперь, и поэтому он просто взял его за руку. Крепко сжал его пальцы, увидел, как Драко моргнул, нахмурился, и рот его стал жестким и злым.</p><p>— Что Снейп сказал тебе?</p><p>— А что он мог мне сказать? — Малфой вырвал свою ладонь. Он резко поднялся и отошел к камину, встав напротив огня: его фигура превратилась в черный силуэт, сгорбленный и растерявший привычное изящество. Голос его звучал глухо и надрывно. — Отец в Азкабане.</p><p>— Уже? — Гарри уставился в его спину. Драко обнял себя руками, и его плечи мелко задрожали. </p><p>— Темный Лорд очень зол на него. И...</p><p>Он замолк. Какое-то время он просто стоял, дыша громко и часто, и его дыхание и скрип поленьев в камине были единственными звуками, нарушавшими тишину. Гарри терпеливо ждал — он знал, что Драко подошел к той границе, которой раньше избегал, потому что по какой-то неясной причине считал, что лучшим выходом будет держать все страхи и переживания в себе. Но теперь, сейчас, когда он был так испуган, когда он дрожал и прятал лицо, он мог, наконец, выпустить эти чувства. Ему стало бы легче, подели он свое горе на двоих.</p><p>— В прошлый раз, — осторожно сказал Гарри, — Волдеморт тоже посадил его в Азкабан. Но он выпустил его, потому что твой отец нужен ему. Все будет хорошо.</p><p>— Нет, — Драко резко повернулся. Его лицо было скрыто тенью, но Гарри мог представить гримасу, исказившую его. — Как все может быть хорошо? Темный Лорд убьет его, если узнает про нас с тобой. Убьет, чтобы наказать меня, как он наказал Диггори!</p><p>— Он не узнает.</p><p>— Поттер, — грустно и обреченно выдохнул Драко, — мы ходим по краю. Снейп рассказал мне, что задумал Темный Лорд. Если он даст мне задание, то мы оба понимаем, что он мне прикажет. Я не справлюсь — и он обо всем узнает. Я откажусь — и он узнает. Мой отец обречен, потому что Дамблдор не станет помогать, и это моя, только моя вина.</p><p>Был только один способ, каким он мог утешить его. Гарри поднялся и подошел к нему. Мягко обнял, прижимая к себе — так, как обнимала его миссис Уизли, надежно и тепло. Драко дрогнул и попытался освободиться, но Гарри крепко его держал, и в этом объятии не было ничего интимного, только крепкие руки и тепло другого человека.  </p><p>— Нужно было все ему рассказать, — Драко сдался, прижался лицом к его шее и задрожал. — Он же мой отец. А я был с ним так холоден, так осуждал его, и не хотел с ним говорить. Все время смотрел на него и представлял, как он поранил твое лицо... но ведь это... это же Темный Лорд его заставил, это все из-за него. Папа учил меня читать и писать, и он заботился обо мне так, как считал, будет безопаснее, а я не дал ему даже шанса... узнать меня. Я все не мог... его простить за то, что я должен скрывать себя, но, может, мне нужно было верить в них побольше, просто быть смелее, увереннее, и тогда... </p><p>Он всхлипнул и заплакал. Гарри чувствовал, как тяжело он дышит, как дрожит в его руках, и чувство беспомощности судорогой сводило его мышцы. Ему хотелось забрать всю боль Малфоя, все его слезы — потому что он бы выдержал, он выдержал бы все ради него — но не мог этого сделать и мог только слушать, как Драко всхлипывает ему на ухо, и чувствовать его слезы на коже.</p><p>— Может, я его никогда не увижу. Никогда, будто бы его и не было. А моя мама — где моя мама? В безопасности ли она? А вдруг ее схватили? Вдруг он и ее, — Драко издал задушенный звук, — что тогда? Кто им поможет?  Что мне делать, Поттер? </p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гарри почувствовал влагу на своих щеках. Глаза щипало, а в груди все болело, будто бы каждым словом Драко всаживал в него ядовитый кинжал. Если бы они все рассказали тогда, если бы — но кто знает, что тогда бы произошло? Никто из них не думал, что все так повернется, и семья Малфоев всегда была какой-то далекой, неприступной крепостью, которую они опасались осаждать. Дети не должны бояться быть честными со своими родителями, а Люциус и Нарцисса все же были родителями Драко. Как бы сильно Гарри ни ненавидел Люциуса Малфоя раньше, он никогда еще не желал ему как можно скорее оказаться в безопасности. — Я поговорю с Дамблдором. Он не оставит ни тебя, ни их. Потому что ты не виноват, это вина Волдеморта, которому нет дела до семей, которые он разрушает. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Драко, обязательно придумаем. И ты не будешь один. Я...</p><p>Гарри хотел сказать ему, что не оставит его, но ложь застряла у него в горле. Ему стало стыдно и горько, и он просто обнял Драко крепче, а потом отстранился и подвел его к дивану. Тот рухнул на него, как подкошенный, и поднял на Гарри красное лицо — беспомощное, открытое, обнаженное, как рана. Взгляд его был больным и мутным, а дорожки слез высыхали на щеках. Видеть его таким было невыносимо.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — Гарри поцеловал его в лоб, сел, и Драко опустил голову ему на колени. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, в которой Малфой просто тяжело дышал и икал, пытаясь расслабить свое тело, а Гарри смотрел на него и пытался запомнить. Он разглядывал его светлые, взлохмаченные волосы, маленькое ухо, покрасневший нос, и его ненависть к Волдеморту росла с каждой секундой. Как сильно он хотел увидеть Тома прямо сейчас, подойти к нему и сдавить его горло — так же, как он однажды сдавил горло его трупа. Он хотел убить его своими собственными руками.</p><p>— Ты уйдешь? — спросил Драко хрипло спустя несколько минут. Гарри вспомнил про друзей на Гриммо, представил, как они собираются на ужине и смотрят на пустое место, предназначенное ему. Он не мог вернуться туда.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что же ты им скажешь?</p><p>— Правду.</p><p>Драко сглотнул и задышал ртом. Они посидели в тишине еще немного, и Гарри ни о чем не думал. Он просто гладил Малфоя по волосам, по щеке и представлял, как от его прикосновений тот погружается в целебный сон. Такой сон, после которого он проснется здоровым и полным сил и уверенности в себе — полным желания видеть в себе свет Патронуса. </p><p>— Расскажи мне про свое детство, — попросил он, когда Драко открыл глаза и уставился на пламя в камине. Тот судорожно вздохнул и тихо заговорил. Гарри слушал его голос, прикрыв глаза, и пытался увидеть самое светлое пятно в жизни Люциуса Малфоя: ту его жизнь, где у него был маленький веселый сын, которого он сажал на пони, и жена в платье, цвет которого Драко никак не мог вспомнить.<br/>Гарри пытался его простить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Ожидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И что дальше?<br/>Геллерт Гриндевальд сидел в кресле. Он неотрывно наблюдал за Гарри, и его взгляд — пристальный и тяжелый, никак не вяжущийся с его легкой ухмылкой и развязной позой — неимоверно раздражал. Гарри не хотел показывать, что его это как-то трогает, и он был спокоен настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно в сложившейся ситуации. <br/>— Дальше я буду работать. <br/>— А со мной не хочешь поделиться? Результатами.<br/>— Когда результаты будут, я скажу, — Гарри отложил перо. Он взглянул на Гриндевальда, и тот лишь недовольно повел плечами. Его рубашка была расстегнута, и левый бок был залит кровью из пореза под соском: Гарри бы предпочел кровь из вены, но Геллерт предпочитал все делать с размахом и так, чтобы его довести. <br/>— Я могу помочь.<br/>— Не стоит.<br/>— Не доверяешь мне, — кивнул Гриндевальд. — Ожидаемо. Тебя сегодня все подводят.<br/>Гарри поморщился. Иногда беседы с Гриндевальдом помогали ему сконцентрироваться, ибо, несмотря на шаткое положение, поганый характер и стремление быть раздражающей, болтливой занозой, никто не мог отобрать у Геллерта его опыта и его знаний. За его показной клоунадой скрывалась сильная и серьезная натура, и Гарри получал удовольствие, когда добирался до нее. Однако иногда Гриндевальд был просто головной болью, от которой невозможно было избавиться, и в такие минуты Гарри едва сдерживал себя.<br/>— Может, ты вернешься к своим детям?<br/>— Я хочу побыть с тобой, — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд. — Судя по всему, ты уже близок к успеху, и я, сам понимаешь, не хочу пропустить этот момент.<br/>Гарри не стал отвечать. Он вернулся к своим записям: роспись Непреложного Обета занимала несколько свитков и представляла собой одну из самых сложных загадок, которые ему когда-либо доводилось встречать. Заклинание Дамблдора непросто было взломать, и в этом была своя особенная прелесть: Гарри любил сложности. Какое-то время в кабинете царила тишина: Гриндевальд разглядывал свои руки и размазывал кровь по груди, лениво поводя головой, а Гарри работал. <br/>— Что, так и будешь игнорировать проблему? — наконец, не выдержал молчания Гриндевальд. <br/>— Определенно.<br/>— Я не о себе.<br/>Гарри сжал зубы. Одна из склянок на его столе взорвалась, и осколки разлетелись по всему кабинету.<br/>— Убирайся, — процедил он. Гриндевальд сощурился, наблюдая за его лицом:<br/>— Так и знал, что ты притворяешься. Зачем? Дай себе волю — они напортачили и заслуживают настоящего наказания. Круциатус — это жалко. Парочку и вовсе можно убить, так сказать, для воспитания.<br/>— Занимайся своими людьми.<br/>— Мои люди не развязывают войны. <br/>— Я наказываю Пожирателей так, как считаю нужным.<br/>— И они тебя подводят, — Гриндевальд подался вперед. — Когда я...<br/>— «Когда ты» меня не волнует. Ты уже проиграл свою войну.<br/>— Как и ты свою.<br/>Гарри вдруг успокоился. Он вздохнул, его грудь тяжело приподнялась. Чего бы Гриндевальд ни добивался, он был беспомощен, и именно это раздражало его так сильно, что не давало спокойно усидеть на месте. То, что Дамблдор сделал с ним — как он изменил его, — не сочеталось с его сущностью и создавало внутренний резонанс, и Гарри был рад, что его обошла эта участь. Ему не нужна была молодость, не нужны были телесные силы, и его устраивало все то, чем он владел сейчас. Сегодня был не самый удачный день, но Гарри отнесся к этому, как к знамению. Злость бурлила внутри него, разогревала его кровь, но он удерживал ее за рамками самообладания. Нельзя было безумствовать, не сейчас — гнев был прекрасным кнутом, но он отнимал силы и время и сводил его с ума. Гарри убил достаточно людей и достаточно криков услышал, чтобы нечто жаждущее внутри него успокоилось. Он ощущал границу, и теперь он не желал переходить ее даже ради высвобождения. Он наказал виновных, но все они остались живы — может, то, что Дамблдор сделал свой ход, было не самым плохим стечением обстоятельств. Настоящим виновником был Малфой, и его наказанием Гарри планировал наслаждаться — ведь план был хорошим. <br/>И он был милосердным. Дамблдор сам выбрал войну и кровь, и Гарри оставалось лишь согласиться с его выбором: для него все стало проще. Все решилось в одно мгновение, все его сомнения пали, оставив только один выход. План, который был отложен на будущее, но который когда-то был уже пройден им, можно было приводить в исполнение, и Гарри был даже рад этому.<br/>— Моя война начнется снова. Уже началась.<br/>— Они поступили глупо. Все они — и твои, и его. <br/>— Да. Но Дамблдор развязал нам руки, — Гарри видел, как Гриндевальд сощурился при упоминании знакомого имени. Всего на мгновение веселье в его голубых глазах сменилось злобой. — Кровь так кровь.<br/>— Он не боится кровопролития, — сказал Гриндевальд. <br/>— Я знаю. Но его люди боятся, — Гарри усмехнулся. Он бросил взгляд на алую жидкость во флаконе. — Они проиграют. Они бы проиграли и в прошлый раз, если бы не оказались столь везучи.<br/>— Поттер. Неужели прекратишь свою охоту?<br/>— Он просто мальчик, — сказал Гарри. — Я совершил ошибку, и я за это поплатился. Поттер собирается умереть от моей руки — что ж, для этого ему придется прийти ко мне. Я могу подтолкнуть его.<br/>— Дамблдор хочет уничтожить крестраж. Не недооценивай его.<br/>— Со своими крестражами я разберусь сам. К тому же Дамблдор — твоя забота. <br/>— А если я не справлюсь? — Гриндевальд нежно улыбнулся. — Ты так в меня веришь, это мне льстит. <br/>— Справишься ты или нет — неважно. Все получится. <br/>Гриндевальд бросил взгляд на карту. Шармбатон был отмечен красной меткой. <br/>— Жду не дождусь. Я соскучился по моей палочке.<br/>— Она ни тебе, ни мне не принесла успеха.<br/>— Не говори обо мне, — он потянулся, хрустнув суставами. В свете свечей и камина его кожа казалась золотой, а кровь на его груди из алой превращалась в бордовую — темную и липкую. Его светлые волосы горели, будто ореол, вокруг его головы. — Она только тебе доставила проблемы. Я же стал великим — и, не разрывая себя на части, остался живым.<br/>Гарри усмехнулся.<br/>— И провел полжизни в тюрьме, которую сам же и построил, — он наклонился вперед. — Тебе нечем гордиться, Гриндевальд. Твое имя забыто, оно никого не заставляет дрожать от страха. Ты ничего после себя не оставил, и Бузинная палочка не вернет тебе твоего прошлого. <br/>— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы люди боялись моего имени. Я хотел, чтобы они шли за мной. И ты ошибаешься, — он плавным движением подался вперед, нависая над Гарри. Его голос звучал обманчиво мягко и заботливо, — Том. Ты и люди вроде тебя — вот, что я оставил после себя. Моя идея, наша с Ним идея, будет жить вечно, и каждая новая битва, твоя или чужая, будет славить ее. Я был первым, кто развязал столь масштабную войну, я был первым Темнейшим Волшебником, и чтобы ты ни делал, ты всегда будешь вторым. И ты всегда будешь слишком молод для меня и для Него. <br/>Гарри не двигался с места. Ему казалось, что, если он шевельнет головой, его кабинет разлетится на куски. Он чувствовал, как магия наполняет его, как она наливается тяжестью и чернотой и подпитывается безмерной злобой, которая бурлила внутри него. Когда-то этого чувства, этого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы противник опустил лицо и испуганно сжался. Но Гриндевальд его не боялся, и он смотрел на него так же, как смотрел когда-то Дамблдор: с принятием, любопытством и осуждением одновременно, и одним только взглядом он выказывал свое превосходство.<br/>— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, — сказал Гарри. Гриндевальд коснулся его лица и тут же отстранился.<br/>— Ты можешь попытаться. Когда-нибудь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Поттер!<p>Малфой тряс его за плечи. Гарри очнулся даже не от его возгласов, а от того, как тот цеплялся за него и встряхивал изо всех сил, заставляя его голову мотаться из стороны в сторону. Боль, которая пронизала его виски и шрам после каждого такого сна, только усиливалась, будто бы поджаривая его мозг прямо внутри черепа. Тошнота подступала к горлу, глаза слезились, и все это лишь усугубляли крики слизеринца.</p><p>— Драко, хватит, — слабо взмолился он. Малфой тут же замер и уставился на него круглыми глазами, полными страха и настороженности. Вокруг ничего не изменилось, и сложно было сказать, сколько времени они проспали, прижавшись друг к другу на тесном диване, но на щеке Драко успел отпечататься след от рукава. Он выглядел помятым и взъерошенным, лицо его было чуть опухшим — наверное, они пролежали несколько часов, потому что тело Гарри ломило, а левой руки, на которой спал Малфой, он и вовсе не чувствовал.</p><p>— Ты кричал, — сказал Драко. Что-то странное было в его взгляде: он будто бы ждал чего-то и смотрел на Гарри, как на незнакомца. Рот его был приоткрыт. — И я не мог тебя разбудить.</p><p>— Так бывает, — Гарри прижал пальцы к вискам. Боль не проходила, но в этот раз это было справедливой платой: он, наконец-то, узнал что-то действительно важное. Волдеморт собирался напасть на Шармбатон, а Гриндевальд — убить Дамблдора и завладеть Бузинной палочкой. Стоило немедленно доложить об этом директору, но Гарри едва мог пошевелиться. Он отвел горячие ладони от лица: на них осталась кровь. — Черт.</p><p>Драко запустил руку в свой карман и выудил белый платок. Он молча и очень, очень осторожно, будто боясь прикасаться, принялся стирать кровь с его лба. Гарри, закрыв глаза, просто наслаждался мягкими прикосновениями его пальцев: сердце заходилось нездоровым ритмом, руки и ноги дрожали, а шрам пульсировал. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, хотелось просто заснуть и проснуться здоровым и полным сил. Но этого нельзя было допустить.</p><p>— Это был Темный Лорд, да? — наконец, спросил Малфой. Он убрал грязный платок в карман. — Он что-то сделал с тобой? </p><p>— Не совсем, — признался Гарри. Он взял Драко за руку, и тот с силой сжал его пальцы. Несколько часов назад он чувствовал себя очень плохо, но сон помог ему немного прийти в себя. О его слезах теперь говорили только опухшие и покрасневшие глаза и нос и легкая слабость в голосе. — Просто иногда я чувствую некоторую... связь с ним и из-за этого вижу кошмары. Моя голова просто раскалывается.</p><p>— И... как часто такое происходит?</p><p>— Не очень, — в последнее время головная боль и вовсе была довольно сносной. У Волдеморта были дела поважнее, чем обращать внимание на Гарри, и это было удачным стечением обстоятельств. С другой стороны, только через эти сны Гарри хоть как-то мог добраться до крестража. — Прости. А ты... ты в порядке?</p><p>Драко отвел взгляд. Он выглядел таким очаровательным в мягком свете огня, когда его волосы были растрепаны, а рубашка — расстегнута на несколько пуговиц. Он больше не выглядел разбитым, губы его не дрожали, и Гарри мог видеть собственные следы на его чуть изогнутой шее. Это было так красиво. И так волнующе. И так ужасно неуместно прямо сейчас. </p><p>— Я в порядке, — он вновь поднял глаза. — Я справлюсь. Прости за то, что... было вчера. Сегодня, то есть. Ты понял.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться. То, что произошло вечером, сблизило их еще больше, и теперь он смотрел на Драко немного иначе. Он хотел быть для Малфоя тем, кто сможет его выслушать, кто развеет его одиночество — в конце концов, он все знал об этом губительном чувстве. Однако сам он не мог быть искренним с ним, и это было тяжелым камнем в его и без того не легкой ноше. — Я все понимаю.</p><p>— Может, тебе стоит сходить к мадам Помфри? — резко перевел тему Драко. </p><p>— Сначала я схожу к Дамблдору. Такие сны всегда что-то означают, — Гарри не хотел говорить ему, насколько глубоки эти сны. Друзьям не стоило знать, что он не просто видит кошмары, а проникает в разум Волдеморта. Если бы только в тот момент Том был занят своим крестражем! Гарри не понимал, что происходит, каким образом эта связь между ними устанавливается — обычно он видел сны о его прошлом, о крестражах и местах, где они были спрятаны, или же моменты его ярости и радости. Но сегодня — почему он увидел это?</p><p>— И что значил этот сон?</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Ладонь Драко все еще была в его руке, и он чувствовал себя лучше просто от того, что ощущал его тепло. Боль начинала медленно отступать: тело все еще ломило, но уже не крутило изнутри, глаза не резал пляшущий на поленьях огонь, и только виски и шрам сводили резкие и нестерпимые спазмы, когда он двигал головой. Он вспомнил один из своих приступов, когда он очнулся на полу: тогда из глаз катились слезы, во рту собиралась кровь от прокушенной губы, а вокруг толпились перепуганные и взволнованные друзья. Гарри бы очень не хотел, чтобы это повторилось при Драко — и он вообще не хотел видеть сны о Волдеморте, когда Малфой лежал у него под боком. Тем более сейчас, когда... Когда они вроде бы решились.</p><p> — Ничего хорошего, — стоило ли говорить ему про Шармбатон? Стоило ли пугать его еще больше? Гарри не знал: с одной стороны, он хотел быть честным с Драко, хотел рассказать ему все, что знал сам, а с другой — он не хотел еще больше впутывать его во все. </p><p>— А ты... не видел больше будущего? — робко спросил Малфой, видимо, даже не надеясь на положительный ответ. — Как в тот раз?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри с сожалением покачал головой. Он бы хотел заверить Драко, что с его родителями все будет хорошо, но он и сам мог лишь надеяться. Малфои были живучими, но теперь все было иначе, и никто не мог с точностью сказать, как Волдеморт решит поступить с ними. Даже если он попробует дать Драко невыполнимое задание, чтобы проучить Люциуса, который на этот раз провинился намного сильнее, то все станет еще хуже. Он не прикажет убить Дамблдора, нет — он скажет привести ему Гарри Поттера, и Малфой не сможет этого сделать.</p><p>Драко тяжело задышал. </p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он и мягко высвободил свою руку. — Ладно.</p><p>Гарри решил немедленно сменить тему. Он не хотел, чтобы Драко вновь думал о Люциусе, поэтому он решил спросить о том, что волновало его больше всего.</p><p>— Когда я вернусь на Гриммо, — он смотрел на него так внимательно, что от этого голова будто бы начинала болеть еще сильнее. Шрам чуть дергало, — я хочу рассказать Рону и Гермионе.</p><p>Когда он сказал об этом вчера вечером, Драко ничего не ответил. Но все же он не протестовал, как раньше, и Гарри считал, что это верный путь. Сейчас Малфой лишь прикусил свою нижнюю губу — пухлую и капризную — и уставился на огонь. Его волосы были золотыми в этом мягком свете, а кожа — потемневшей, и он вовсе не казался холодным. Нет, на самом деле он был очень теплым, и Гарри думал, что было бы так замечательно забыть про Дамблдора, Волдеморта и Шармбатон и просто лечь обратно на диван. Драко бы прижался к нему спиной и бедрами, а Гарри бы уткнулся лицом в его волосы и положил руку на его твердый живот — тогда все было бы хорошо. Их никто бы не нашел и не потревожил.</p><p>— Я знаю, — наконец, выдохнул Малфой. — И... И что ты им скажешь?</p><p>— Что мы, хм, дружим со второго курса.</p><p>— Дружим, — он взглянул на него со слабой хитрецой во взгляде. </p><p>— Как умеем, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся и положил руку Драко на пояс. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, стараясь не шевелить головой, и подумал, что, если он посидит вот так несколько минут, ничего плохого не случится. Он чувствовал под своей ладонью тепло чужого тела, скрытого шелковой рубашкой, и ему казалось, что его собственная кожа плавится от этого жара. Драко понял его без слов — он хмыкнул, на мгновение спрятав глаза под растрепанной челкой, а потом наклонился вперед и поцеловал его в губы. <br/>Это длилось несколько секунд, а потом Малфой отстранился. Он все еще был близко, и его рука лежала на бедре Гарри, теплая и тяжелая. </p><p>— Ты веришь им? — спросил он. — Прошло почти три года. Им будет обидно, особенно если учесть, что о нас знает даже Снейп.</p><p>— И мадам Помфри, — добавил Гарри. — Но ничего уже не изменить. Я хочу, чтобы они все узнали от меня, и сейчас, пока все еще не стало совсем плохо, можно найти подходящий момент. Я просто расскажу им, как мы пытались вычислить Наследника, как вместе сражались с Томом, про Патронус — все-все-все. Они поймут. Они мои друзья.</p><p>— Я не доверяю Уизелу, — упрямо повторил Драко. — Не хочу, чтобы столь многое зависело от его настроения. Он ненавидит меня, а так у него будет прекрасная возможность мне отомстить — просто сообщить о нас с тобой кому-нибудь... заинтересованному. </p><p>— Рон так не поступит. Он не жестокий.</p><p>— Уверен? — Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза ясным и требовательным взглядом. — Уверен, что из-за него моя семья не окажется в еще большей опасности? Что он не заставит тебя выбирать? Что он все еще останется твоим другом?</p><p>Мог ли Рон причинить Драко вред? У него был непростой характер, и его неприязнь к семейству Малфоев была давней и сильной, но все же он не был злым человеком.  Гарри верил, что Рон сможет понять его и простить, потому что в свое время он сам так же понял и простил его. Потому что так поступали лучшие друзья.</p><p>— Уверен, — сказал он.</p><p>Малфой молчал несколько секунд, а потом вздохнул.</p><p>— Я тебе доверяю, — негромко произнес он. — Если ты веришь Уизелу и Грейнджер, то расскажи им. Нам стоило признаться во всем давным-давно, и сейчас я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы иметь возможность рассказать все родителям. Не хочу, чтобы и у тебя было так же.</p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. Драко был растерян и смущен, но в его взгляде не было страха. Наоборот, в глубине его глаз появилось что-то, чего там не было раньше: какая-то обреченная, но стойкая сила. Взрослая и очень печальная.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри положил руку ему на плечо. Он хотел сказать, что все еще образуется, что он поговорит с Дамблдором о Люциусе, но понял, что сейчас не нужно ничего говорить. Они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга, и Гарри думал о том, что, сколько бы препятствий они ни прошли, какими бы сильными ни стали, они все равно не смогут стать счастливыми. Даже если Драко это удастся, то рядом с ним будет кто-то другой, бесконечно далекий сейчас, потому что Гарри придется отдать жизнь ради этого момента. Ради Драко, Рона, Гермионы и всех остальных — чтобы когда-нибудь они могли ощутить спокойствие и забыть про чувство вечного отчаянья, которое грызет во сне и наяву. </p><p>— И что теперь? Тебя, наверное, обыскались. </p><p>— Сначала схожу к Дамблдору, — Гарри пошарил по карманам. Слегка помятая карта обнаружилась в одном из них. — Пусть... скажет, что значил этот сон.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, — Драко вновь посмотрел на него как-то странно. </p><p> </p><p>Гарри коснулся палочкой Карты и прошептал пароль. Через мгновение по ней пробежали чернильные коридоры и комнаты, а следом за ними отобразились точки с именами немногочисленных учеников и профессоров. Малфой тут же прижался к его боку, разглядывая артефакт, и Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы не вжаться лицом в его волосы. Он нашел взглядом кабинет Дамблдора и обнаружил, что тот пуст. Как и кабинет Снейпа.<br/>Юноша резко вздохнул и замер. Он судорожно разглядывал Карту и постепенно осознавал, что Дамблдора, Снейпа и МакГонагалл в Хогвартсе и вовсе нет. Остальные профессора (те, что оставались на Рождество) были в замке, но они не входили в регулярное управление Ордена. Что-то произошло. То, о чем говорил Волдеморт, то, за что он наказал Пожирателей — что-то происходило прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Дамблдора здесь нет, — Драко тоже заметил. Он посмотрел на Гарри и отстранился. — И Снейпа тоже.</p><p>— Мне пора, — Гарри вскочил на ноги. Он свернул карту и привычным движением убрал ее в задний карман. — Прости. Я потом все расскажу. Дамблдор, видимо, собрал Орден Феникса.</p><p>— Орден Феникса? — Малфой тоже поднялся. Глаза его были круглыми и испуганными. Он выглядел больным, его шрам и опухшее после рыданий лицо не придавали ему уверенности или решимости, а только обнажали его слабость. Гарри не хотел его оставлять, и он бы мог... мог бы взять его с собой, если бы был уверен, что это лучший выход для них. Вдруг что-то случилось на Гриммо? И он все еще не знал, что сказать. На него разом навалилось слишком многое. Он двинулся к дверям, но Драко схватил его за руку: — Может, это из-за моего отца?</p><p>— Не знаю. Может быть. Я приду вечером завтра или послезавтра — я тебя найду.</p><p>Он с сожалением высвободил свою ладонь. Малфой нахмурился, но больше ничего не сказал. Он остался в Выручай-Комнате, а Гарри бегом понесся в кабинет Дамблдора.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>На Гриммо было тихо и темно. Гарри, выскочив из камина и столкнувшись с непривычной тишиной, в которой даже шорохи казались какими-то приглушенными, замер. Холодок страха пробежал по его спине: на секунду он подумал о самом страшном и вспомнил, каким спокойным казался ему Волдеморт. Ведь Дамблдор собрал Орден — для этого нужна была веская причина, и Гарри не знал ее.</p><p>Он достал из кармана волшебную палочку и двинулся в коридор. Приглушенный свет от ламп создавал полумрак, в котором все тени казались ужасней, чем были на самом деле, а любой скрип, издаваемый старым домом, заставлял вздрагивать. Гарри подошел к двери на кухню и прижался к косяку, прислушиваясь: сначала было очень тихо, и только неясные шорохи висели в воздухе, а потом резко скрипнул стул. Гарри напрягся, крепче сжимая палочку и прислушиваясь к легким шагам, но через пару мгновений в коридор вышла всего лишь Гермиона.</p><p>— Ох, черт! — она вздрогнула, едва не врезавшись в него, и какао из красной кружки выплеснулось ей на руку. Она зашипела от боли. — Гарри! Чего ты тут прячешься!</p><p>— Прости, — Гарри виновато уставился на темные следы на полу. Гермиона была в пижамных шортах и футболке: ее голые ноги смутили его, и он тут же поднял взгляд. — Мне показалось, что тут слишком тихо. Что произошло?</p><p>Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела. Несколько секунд они молчали, разглядывая друг друга, а потом девушка сделала маленький шаг назад: взгляд ее переменился, наполнившись подозрением и напряжением.</p><p>— Дамблдор собрал Орден, — сказала она странным голосом. — В столовой.</p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь в конце коридора. Ему хотелось немедленно направиться туда, но Гермиона ждала чего-то, и он не мог просто так отступить. — Тогда я к ним присоединюсь?.. Давно там началось?</p><p>— Нет, недавно... А почему ты все еще не там? — подруга оглядела его с ног до головы, отмечая испачканные пеплом ботинки. Гермиона склонила голову на бок, и Гарри ощутил себя в ловушке: действительно, что он мог делать в пустом Хогвартсе, когда и Дамблдор, и Снейп, которые обычно служили ему оправданием, были здесь? Тем более в столь поздний час. Он мог сказать, что поднялся в гриффиндорскую гостиную и уснул, но это было глупо и наивно, и сам бы он ни за что не поверил в такую историю.</p><p>— Ну, — он попытался выдавить из себя что-то вразумительное, но все идеи выветрились у него из головы. В темном коридоре, где пахло пылью и пролитым какао, резко стало прохладней, и Гарри обхватил себя руками. Взгляд Гермионы примораживал его к месту и напоминал взгляд МакГонагалл: он был таким же требовательным. — Я был в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— И что ты там делал? — Гермиона задавала верные вопросы. Гарри молчал, и она подошла к нему и чуть наклонилась: — Гарри, что происходит?</p><p>«Я встречался с Драко Малфоем» — вот, что ему следовало ответить ей. Выпалить прямо в лицо, а потом смотреть, как расширяются ее глаза и открывается рот. Как она резко становится беспомощной и растерянной, лишенной той силы, что делала ее такой угрожающей порой. Но Гарри не хотел, чтобы это произошло вот так: спонтанно, когда он толком не знал, что сказать. Он хотел все объяснить, и поэтому он с трудом выдавил из себя:</p><p>— Кое-что действительно происходит. Я расскажу тебе, Гермиона, но только не прямо сейчас. Хорошо?</p><p>— Ты меня пугаешь, Гарри, — Гермиона взяла его за руку и стиснула так крепко, что стало почти больно. Она подошла ближе, и, если бы человек стоял в футе от них, он бы не услышал их речи. Пожалуй, они стояли даже слишком близко. — Что-то плохое случилось? Что-то в Хогвартсе?</p><p>— Не совсем. То есть — что-то определенно случилось, но я не про то тебе говорю.</p><p>— Почему тогда просто не скажешь? — девушка нахмурилась. — Ты смеешься надо мной что ли? Гарри, сейчас не время...</p><p> — Нет-нет, — он замотал головой. Как бы она отреагировала на правду? Что бы сказала? Гермиона не была такой вспыльчивой, как Рон, и она всегда говорила, что слова Драко не могут ранить ее, но Гарри знал, что это не так. Ведь когда-то подруга говорила, что глупые детские дразнилки в духе «всезнайка» и «выскочка» ничего для нее не значат, но все же именно из-за них она была такой... недоверчивой. Гарри старался не думать об этом: он вспоминал, что Гермиона всегда старалась видеть в людях лучшее, даже если этими людьми были Снейп и Малфой.</p><p>— Тогда что?</p><p>— Я все расскажу. Скоро. Сначала разберусь, что случилось в Ордене.</p><p>— Ладно, — согласилась Гермиона, все еще выглядящая недовольной и обеспокоенной. Она отпустила Гарри и, когда он — слегка одеревеневший от напряжения — прошел полкоридора к столовой, бросила ему в спину: — Это связано со Снейпом?</p><p>— Со Снейпом? — Гарри недоуменно обернулся. — При чем тут Снейп?</p><p>— Ты мне скажи.</p><p>— Нет, — может, она беспокоилась за здоровье профессора? </p><p>— Мы собрались в вашей с Роном комнате. Мы будем ждать новостей там.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Что ж, значит, в комнате после собрания — вот, где все решится. Он выйдет вперед, посмотрит Рону в глаза и во всем признается. Ему нужно было придумать хоть немного слаженную речь, что-нибудь убедительное и трогательное, а сейчас, как назло, на это не было времени. Гермиона смотрела ему вслед какое-то время, а потом вздохнула и вернулась на кухню за тряпкой; Гарри же подошел к дверям в столовую. Он думал, что те будут заколдованы и не откроются, но стоило ему потянуть за ручку, как двери распахнулись. Чары, не дающие детям снаружи подслушать разговор взрослых, тут же спали, и коридор наполнился неразборчивым бормотанием — впрочем, он утих, стоило Гарри оказаться внутри.</p><p>Все управление Ордена собралось там. Во главе стола сидел Дамблдор, и выглядел он необычайно скромно: его мантия темного цвета, лишенная узоров и вышивки, была совсем не похожа на его привычные яркие одеяния. Как ни странно, все остальные волшебники тоже выглядели так, будто собрались на похороны — все в черном. Даже волосы Тонкс были черными, и из-за этого Гарри не сразу ее узнал. Чарли среди присутствующих не было.</p><p>— Извините, — он смутился, когда все собравшиеся уставились на него. — Я опоздал.</p><p>Он невольно уставился на Снейпа, который сидел по правую руку от Дамблдора и смотрел на пергамент перед собой. Он посмотрел на Гарри в ответ и тут же отвернулся. Раздался неловкий кашель Гестии. Сириус улыбнулся, а Седрик, который сидел рядом с ним, посмотрел на гриффиндорца так, что все его мысли читались в его взгляде.</p><p>— Поттер, — резкий голос Грозного Глаза прорезал тишину, и напряжение спало. — Где вы были?</p><p>— В Хогвартсе, сэр, — безропотно ответил Гарри, садясь за свободное место. Члены Ордена выглядели обеспокоенными, и он прекрасно понимал, что это что-то значит, но не мог просто потребовать немедленно все ему выложить. </p><p>— Что же вы делали в пустом Хогвартсе, мистер Поттер? И почему никто не мог вас найти? — Грюм смотрел на него своим живым глазом, а волшебный смотрел куда-то вверх. Он выглядел почти злым, и от него веяло сильной и яростной магией. Грозный Глаз был очень пугающим, и Гарри вдруг понял, что его допрашивают. И снова он столкнулся с тем, что у него не было достойного объяснения, а оповещать весь Орден о своей личной жизни он и вовсе не собирался. Недоверие Грюма его оскорбляло.</p><p>— Я заснул, сэр, и только сейчас узнал о собрании.</p><p>— Поттер...</p><p>— Аластор, хватит, — прервал его Дамблдор. Он смотрел на Гарри без смешинки во взгляде, но и без недовольства. — Все произошло слишком внезапно, и Гарри не виноват в том, что не уследил за событиями. Еще чуть-чуть, и мы бы сами не успели. </p><p>— Что произошло? — не удержался Гарри. </p><p>— Волдеморт попытался подорвать Парламент, — сдержанно ответил ему Кингсли. Сердце Гарри дрогнуло. </p><p>— Но мы успели остановить масштабное разрушение, — закончил за него Подмор. — Только благодаря Северусу — он вовремя рассказал нам.</p><p>Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он вспомнил Волдеморта: тот был зол и разочарован, но полон решимости и... спокойствия. Что бы они не сделали сегодня — это было лишь разовое нападение, очередной акт терроризма, за который, судя по всему, был ответственен даже не Реддл. У Тома была новая цель, и он вовсе не думал о сегодняшнем поражении — он думал о будущей победе, и их переживания здесь, их гордость из-за спасения людей его не волновали.<br/>Но лица присутствующих говорили о том, что дело не только в спасенном парламенте. И Гарри помнил про Люциуса и помнил, о чем говорил Волдеморт — о войне. </p><p>— Что-то еще?</p><p>— Мы подняли над парламентом Черную Метку, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор. — И Люциус Малфой отправился в Азкабан. </p><p>Все смотрели на Гарри так, будто ждали чего-то. МакГонагалл, рядом с которой он сел, положила руку ему на плечо, но почти сразу же ее убрала, а Молли взглянула на него с болью.</p><p>— Он нападет на Шармбатон, — не сдержался Гарри. Он не хотел этого говорить, он открыл рот, и слова вырвались сами собой. Он смотрел теперь только на Дамблдора, и ему не было дела до того, как нахмурился Билл или как вскинул голову Ремус. Ему нужно было знать, что они могут что-то сделать. Если бы крестраж был уничтожен, то Гарри бы участвовал во всех операциях, и он бы тоже мог помочь Шармбатону. Но крестраж даже не был найден, и из-за этого Гарри ощущал себя связанным по ногам и рукам. Он вновь возвращался к этим мыслям, и теперь, когда все раскалилось добела, он ощутил себя камнем, который тащил Орден назад. Что они могли сделать, когда Волдеморт был бессмертен.</p><p>— Откуда такие сведения, Поттер? — вновь набросился на него Грюм, и Дамблдор вновь его осадил движением руки.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — спросил он, игнорируя шепот, который завис в воздухе.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Такой слух доходил и до меня, — заговорил Снейп. Он выглядел вполне здоровым, и его голос был таким же, как обычно. — Дурмстранг уже весьма к нему лоялен, а это накладывает отпечаток на весь восточный север.</p><p>— Все этот Долохов, — прорычал Грюм. — У него слишком хорошие связи в тех краях.</p><p>— С этим нам ничего нельзя поделать, — вставила МакГонагалл. — Слишком большие и слишком далекие страны, чтобы пытаться как-то отыскать сообщников Сами-Знаете-Кого там. Да и какой в этом смысл.</p><p>— Но если планируется нападение на Шармбатон, то мы не можем не вмешаться, — сказала Гестия Джонс. Ее волосы были растрепаны, а лицо покраснело. — Он слишком близко к нам, и беспорядки во Франции лишат нас всех союзников там.</p><p>— А что говорит Спирс?</p><p>— Они еще не решили, — Дамблдор постучал пальцами по столу. — Их тоже сдерживает расстояние. Если бы Волдеморт приблизился к их границе, то дела бы пошли активней, а так они весьма скептически относились к нашим опасениям. Разумеется, теперь все будет иначе — но хватит ли нам времени.</p><p>— Мадам Максим сможет удержать школу? — спросил Сириус. </p><p>— Мадам Максим выдающаяся женщина, но Шармбатон всегда придерживался весьма специфических взглядов касательно собственной безопасности. Хогвартс ожидал нападения еще при Геллерте, а они тогда отделались слишком легко — возможно, сенат и сейчас ожидает такого исхода. </p><p>— Мы должны их немедленно предупредить, — настояла Глория. Они с Гестией переглянулись. — Если, конечно, — виноватый и очень быстрый взгляд в сторону Гарри, — информацию можно считать достоверной. </p><p>— Предупредим, — сказал Дамблдор. — И мы не можем позволить Шармбатону пасть, Гестия права. Сенат, как-никак, наш союзник, а нам сейчас как никогда нужны люди и поддержка.  Впрочем, возможно, движение Волдеморта на материк даст всем понять, что в этот раз он не будет довольствоваться островом. </p><p>— Сначала он должен расправиться с нами, черт побери, — резко бросила Тонкс. </p><p>— Разумеется. Но это будет сделать намного проще, если мы потеряем наших союзников, — Ремус стиснул кулаки, лежащие на столе, так сильно, что костяшки побелели. — Нельзя позволить ему заводить друзей и ссорить нас с нашими. Что мы можем сделать? </p><p>— Мы можем только надеяться на их сознательность и порядок в их управлении.</p><p>— Будто бы после распада Советов есть какая-то надежда на порядок <i>там</i>, — буркнула МакГонагалл. — Видит Мерлин, пока Пожиратели не промаршируют у них перед носом, они и пальцем не пошевелят. </p><p>— Многие еще помнят Гриндевальда, — возразил Дамблдор. При упоминании этого имени голос его не дрожал. — И они знают, что если его последователи еще остались на их земле, то именно они присоединятся к Волдеморту. Мы можем только призвать Министров усилить охранный режим и обратить свое внимание на Дурмстранг. </p><p>— А что Ти? Что Пекин? Он ведь отправится именно туда, если ему будут нужны люди.</p><p>Дамблдор покачал головой.</p><p>— Пока что сосредоточимся на Шармбатоне и нашем собственном Министерстве. Скримджер уже писал мне по поводу выдвижения его собственной кандидатуры, чтобы представлять противовес Кингсли. Он считает, — Дамблдор обратился к Брустверу, — что, если ты станешь Министром, власть Ордена — а наше положение все еще шатко — слишком возрастет. Он намерен выдвигаться под мнением, что устранение Люциуса из гонки дает нам чрезмерные привилегии, что нарушает исконную двухпартийную систему, но при этом поддерживает введение ужесточения правил безопасности.</p><p>— Мы не магглы, чтобы ссылаться на партийные системы! — возмутилась Молли. — Что он думает о Сами-Знаете-Ком?</p><p>— Руфус определенно умнее Фаджа, и он верит в возвращение Волдеморта. Особенно теперь, конечно, — Дамблдор криво усмехнулся. — Но он сам говорил мне, что мы чрезмерно нагоняем страх через нашу «газетенку». Его политика сдерживания будет провальной, но он этого не понимает. Не думаю, что от него мы сможем добиться плодотворного сотрудничества, но это какой-никакой выход.</p><p>— Но ведь люди голосовали за мистера Бруствера! — вдруг воскликнул Седрик. Он тут же вжался в кресло, когда головы повернулись к нему, но через пару секунд осмелел и спросил: — Черная Метка и арест Малфоя — это же убедит их, что мы говорим правду. Почему бы им не проголосовать за того, кто намерен открыто бороться с... Волдемортом?!</p><p>— Потому что этого недостаточно, чтобы все приняли военное положение, — мягко сказал ему Дамблдор. Гарри увидел, что Сириус тронул Седрика под столом. — Ежедневный Пророк все еще говорит то, что ему прикажет Фадж, а Фадж все еще подчиняется Волдеморту. Арест Люциуса — это еще не доказательство возвращения Волдеморта, да и к тому же все знали, что против него уже выдвигались подобные обвинения. Они выставят это так, что беспорядки только <i>планировались</i>, а Черная Метка — символ поражения Люциуса Малфоя и раскрытия заговора. Волдеморт не заявил о себе открыто и, скорее всего, не заявит до начала активных действий.</p><p>— Нападение на Шармбатон только сыграет нам на руку, — процедил Сириус. — Это будет его громким заявлением.  </p><p>— И почему же людям не выбрать мистера Бруствера тогда? </p><p>— Возможно, его авторитета хватит, чтобы быть выбранным. Это лучший для нас расклад. Но Скримджер — тоже вариант, пусть он и не желает всецело нас поддерживать, он не будет мешать.</p><p>Гарри вдруг понял, о чем именно говорил Дамблдор. Когда Волдеморт явит миру свое лицо, за его спиной будет стоять Геллерт Гриндевальд. Живой и невредимый, спасенный из тюрьмы своим старым другом — Альбусом Дамблдором. Том не будет скрывать этого, и его главный козырь уничтожит Дамблдора, как фигуру защитника добра, а, значит, ударит по Ордену и желанию населения поддерживать их. Дрожь пробежала по спине Гарри, и когда мальчик взглянул на старого директора, во взгляде того читалось то же понимание. Он хотел знать, кому из Ордена известна правда. И что на самом деле Дамблдор говорил Скримджеру — тот теперь казался ему не просто выходом, а неплохим шансом. Запасным планом.<br/>Дамблдор подумал и об этом.</p><p>Собрание длилось еще минут двадцать. Когда Дамблдор распределил между собравшимися поручения, люди начали расходиться. Кингсли и авроры торопились в Министерство разбираться с шумихой и беспорядками, с ними отправился мрачный и недовольный Грюм; МакГонагалл вернулась в Хогвартс, чтобы передать остальным профессорам последние новости. Сириус, Седрик и чета Уизли пытались остаться подольше, они обеспокоенно косились на Гарри — наверное, после сна на узком диване и мучительного пробуждения он выглядел из рук вон плохо, но он уже не мог припомнить момент, когда он выглядел иначе, — но вскоре Дамблдор попросил их уйти.</p><p>В столовой остался только он, Снейп и Гарри. Гриффиндорец пересел поближе к профессору. У него было столько вопросов и волнений, что он не знал, с какого ему следует начать. </p><p>— Итак, ты видел сон? — спросил Дамблдор. Гарри закивал.</p><p>— Я был с... Малфоем и заснул, — ему не хотелось говорить об этом, но это было важно. Подробности были важны. — Драко рассказал мне про Люциуса. Он очень напуган.</p><p>— Люциус не первостепенная проблема, — ровно ответил Дамблдор. Гарри сжал руки в кулаки: он взглянул на Снейпа, но тот упрямо разглядывал столешницу, будто бы в ее деревянном лакированном узоре было что-то интересное. Его губы были сжаты, а лицо — что ж, его кожа всегда казалась нездоровой и бледной — не выражало никаких эмоций.</p><p>— Но Волдеморт захочет использовать Драко, чтобы его наказать. И тогда он узнает, — Гарри понимал, как беспомощно и слабо звучит его голос. И он чувствовал, что цепляется за соломинку. Дамблдор смотрел на него мягко и ласково, но так устало и понимающе, что становилось очевидно: слова не достигают цели. Маленький Драко, плачущий в Выручай-Комнате, был никем, когда его сравнивали с нападением на Шармбатон, с попыткой подорвать магловский парламент. Дамблдор смотрел вдаль, и это было тем, чего он требовал от своих людей — и чего от своих людей требовал Волдеморт. Гриндевальд сказал: «Он не боится кровопролития», и в который раз он оказался прав.</p><p>— Сейчас мы ничем не можем помочь семье Малфоев. Но Волдеморт еще не дал Драко никакого поручения, у нас осталось время. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри опустил лицо. Он боялся, что Дамблдор увидит отблеск истинных чувств в его глазах. Он чувствовал себя крошечным и очень, очень слабым. Дамблдор пытался спасти их всех, пытался завершить войну, и он не мог бросаться на помощь каждому, кто окажется на пути Волдеморта, и это было... правильно? Гарри не знал, что и думать об этом, и это показывало ему, как на самом деле он далек от профессора. </p><p>— Ты не будешь против, если я взгляну на твой сон? — спросил Дамблдор, стараясь смягчить свой голос. Гарри был против, но сказал он совсем обратное:</p><p>— Да. Конечно.</p><p>Он увидел кончик Бузиной палочки, направленной ему в лицо. Через секунду его шрам пронзила столь яростная боль, что Гарри вскрикнул. Он слепо взмахнул руками, и на мгновение пространство вокруг него будто бы исчезло: он понимал, что происходит, но в то же время ничего не чувствовал, будто его тело просто воспарило, лишившись всех ориентиров. Боль растворилась в этом странном ощущении, но она вернулась, подобно резкой холодной волне, и Гарри осознал, что он лежит на полу, и кто-то держит его за плечи.</p><p>— Поттер! — голос Снейпа прорвался к нему, будто сквозь толщу воды. Гарри открыл глаза: профессор склонялся над ним, и его лицо, наконец, не походило на застывшую восковую маску. Его глаза блестели, а пристальный и взволнованный взгляд обжигал. Гарри неожиданно вспомнил тот раз, когда Волдеморт показал ему, как Снейп просил за Лили — и как он оттолкнул руку профессора, очнувшись. Это было давно.</p><p>— Гарри, ты в порядке? — Дамблдор появился, с другой стороны. Его сухая ладонь опустилась на лоб мальчика, и тот ощутил, как холодок пробежал по его голове. Он поежился. Шрам дергало, но боль не разрывала его, а просто наливалась тяжестью в висках. Это был уже второй раз за день, и Гарри не был уверен, что это не повлечет за собой последствий. Он с трудом сел. Ладонь Снейпа все еще прижималась к его спине, и это было очень приятное чувство. Гарри бросил на зельевара быстрый взгляд — тот опустил лицо.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — ответил он. Снейп поднялся, отпустив его. Дамблдор поддержал его под локоть, помогая встать и вернуться на место. Он приманил из буфета стакан, и через пару секунд Гарри уже глотал холодную воду. Прохлада помогала ему прийти в себя, но тело все еще было будто бы чужим, ноги и руки двигались неохотно и медленно. — Что произошло?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — синие глаза Дамблдора блестели. — Видимо, это было очень травмирующее воспоминание. Хотя оно не выглядело таким. </p><p>— Оно и не было. То есть, это же просто сон. </p><p>— Мне жаль, что пришлось заставить тебя это испытать, — директор действительно выглядел виноватым и сочувствующим. Гарри спрятал дрожащие ладони под стол. — Я не предполагал, что легилименция вызовет такой результат. Ты ведь не пытался выставлять барьер?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Необычно, — Дамблдор задумался.  </p><p>Гарри выпил еще воды. Снейп больше не отводил взгляда, но он выглядел странно, и Гарри хотел спросить, что с ним происходит. Он хотел знать, что Северус делал на Рождество, почему он не желал разговаривать с ним и мог ли Гарри помочь ему, но он понимал, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для расспросов. Сейчас стоило сосредоточиться на Волдеморте и Гриндевальде и на том, насколько опасным и неотвратимым было их приближение.</p><p>— Профессор, — Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора. — Если Волдеморт снимет Непреложный Обет, Гриндевальд попытается вас убить. И забрать палочку. </p><p>— Вероятней всего.</p><p>— Но что же мы будем делать? </p><p>— Не волнуйся, Гарри, — директор провел рукой по своей бороде. — Я разберусь с Геллертом сам.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что сможете победить? Почему? — Гарри отнюдь не был в этом уверен. Да, когда-то Гриндевальд был повержен, но разве он сам не говорил, что та магия, что подарила ему молодость, вернула ему и часть сил? Смогла ли она излечить его истощение? И уравняла ли шансы? Дамблдор взглянул на него так, что мгновенно стало понятно — ответов ему не видать.</p><p>— Я уверен в том, что все получится, — неопределенно ответил Дамблдор. — И тебе, и правда, не стоит волноваться об этом. Геллерт, Драко, Шармбатон — все это не имеет значения, если мы не найдем крестраж.</p><p>Гарри потупил взгляд. </p><p>— Я понятия не имею, как это сделать, — убито сказал он. — Я ничего не чувствую, когда такие сны происходят. Я ничего не могу поделать.</p><p>— Полагаю, ваша связь столь специфична, что стандартные приемы легилименции и окклюменции просто не работают, — Снейп будто бы пытался его поддержать. </p><p>— Но других я не знаю! </p><p>— Тогда вам нужно найти их, — Северус уставился ему прямо в глаза. Волосы неопрятно обрамляли его лицо. — Вы занимаетесь медитацией перед сном? Пытаетесь сосредоточиться?</p><p>— Да, когда могу, —  Гарри слегка приврал. Частенько он просто про это забывал, поглощенный другими мыслями и проблемами. Может, так работал инстинкт самосохранения, который в его случае был довольно слабым: крестраж был последним рубежом между ним и смертью.</p><p>— Делайте это каждый день. И когда сны приходят — постарайтесь ощутить что-нибудь, связь или, может, прерывистость, что угодно. Вы должны это сделать.</p><p>— Я знаю, знаю, — Гарри прекрасно это осознавал. Но сейчас крестраж и его уничтожение казались ему чем-то далеким, потому что Волдеморт собирался напасть — и напасть скоро. — Что мы будем делать, если он возьмет Шармбатон? Если он придет к Хогвартсу? Устоим ли мы?</p><p>— Я не знаю, Гарри, — ответил ему Дамблдор с неожиданной искренностью в голосе. — Хогвартс — вовсе не осадный замок. Я не могу удерживать детей внутри, а Волдеморту нужны именно они. Сам Хогвартс значит для него много, очень много, но ему нужны люди и влияние на них, и школа — прекрасное начало, потому что нет способа лучше нагнать страх, чем пригрозить убийством детей. Министерство и Хогвартс всегда служили опорой для магов Британии, и, взяв их, он пройдет половину пути.</p><p>— А как же люди? Обычные волшебники? Как они могут позволить этому произойти? </p><p>— Если Волдеморт скажет им, что если они выдадут тебя и меня, перестанут поддерживать Орден и подчинятся ему, война не затронет их жизни, их семьи, их работу — как много из них останутся верны своим принципам? Многие еще помнят, на что он способен — а другие же слишком привыкли к хорошим временам. Вера и мораль легко продаются, когда на кон встают жизни.</p><p>— Вы говорите так, будто надежды нет.</p><p>— Надежда есть всегда, Гарри. </p><p>— А что насчет плана? У нас он есть?</p><p>— Ты должен понимать, почему я не раскрываю тебе всех деталей. Но да, у меня есть план.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Гарри!<p>В комнате было не протолкнуться. Гермиона, Джинни, Седрик, Рон и близнецы — все повернулись к нему, стоило ему переступить порог, и в их взглядах было именно то, что Гарри и предполагал там увидеть: ожидание и вера. Окно было зашторено, и из-за этого свет внутри казался красноватым: этот цвет стекал с каждой поверхности, и Гарри впервые подумал, что он бы предпочел добавить немного черного в дизайн своей спальни.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Седрик нам все рассказал, — Гермиона сидела на его кровати, поджав ноги, и смотрела на него как-то по-особенному. Она наверняка вспоминала про их встречу перед собранием и про его обещание, но Гарри, глядя на друзей сейчас, чувствовал лишь усталость и опустошение. Он не хотел говорить ни о Малфое, ни о Волдеморте, его голова раскалывалась от боли, и все, в чем он нуждался, была его кровать. Его решимость выложить все на духу испарилась, и он абсолютно не был готов к ссоре и объяснениям. Может, что-то отражалось на его лице, потому что Гермиона не поднимала той темы.</p><p>— Вот как, — что ж, теперь у них был новый источник информации. Никто в Ордене не ждал, что он или Диггори будут держать язык за зубами: они были на особом положении по разным причинам, и их держали поближе для успокоения собственной совести и ради избавления от лишней головной боли. Их бы, вероятно, и на собрания бы не пускали, если бы они не вертелись поблизости. Гарри сел на кровать рядом с Гермионой и взъерошил волосы; друзья все еще ждали чего-то от него, и он не знал, что им сказать.</p><p>— Зачем Дамблдор просил тебя остаться? — спросил Седрик, подталкивая его к верной мысли. </p><p>— Спрашивал про шрам, — ответил Гарри. И он даже не соврал. Интересно, если бы он рассказал им все — абсолютно все, без утайки — они бы его поняли? Как много бы им понадобилось, чтобы осознать, что ему нельзя доверять? Гарри смотрел на их обеспокоенные лица и думал о всех тех вещах, которые он скрывал от них и о которых лгал, не сбиваясь. Не только Малфой, но и крестраж внутри него, возможности Волдеморта, все те погибшие люди, даже Гриндевальд — все это никуда не исчезало, и он уже даже не задумывался о том, насколько правильным это было.  </p><p>— Откуда ты узнал про Шармбатон? — спросил Диггори. </p><p>— Сон, — сказал Гарри. — Сам понимаешь, не впервой.</p><p>— Сон, значит, — Седрик не выглядел убежденным. Он сидел на полу рядом с Джинни и смотрел на Гарри снизу-вверх, и впервые за долгое время в его взгляде не было боли и ожидания чего-то — там было только подозрение. В свитере, светлых брюках и цветных носках он вовсе не походил на школьную знаменитость и всеобщего любимчика — он был обычным парнем с растрепанными волосами и нахмуренными бровями, и весь его лоск слетел с него. Гарри вспомнил, как смотрел на него на первом курсе, как видел его едва ли не в луче солнца, вечно следующим за пуффендуйцем по пятам — как все изменилось сейчас. <br/>Наверное, много лет назад кто-то так же смотрел на Тома Реддла — фаворита учителей, ответственного старосту и перспективного отличника. Того, кому можно доверять и от кого нельзя ожидать ничего плохого — ведь он так идеален.</p><p>— Ага. Кошмар.</p><p>— И почему ты увидел его? — поинтересовался Диггори. Он не собирался отступать, и он был единственным, кто знал, что Волдеморт способен захватить Гарри. Конечно, остальным он не мог рассказать об этом, но это не значило, что он забыл про тот день. Именно тогда его привычная жизнь стала катиться вниз, и Гарри знал, что он тоже в этом виноват. И что Седрик в глубине души никогда его не простит.</p><p>— Волдеморт... — Гарри хотел сказать, что он был зол, но это было неправдой. Том не злился — он был раздосадован и раздражен, но не зол. Провал Пожирателей его будто бы и не трогал, и он весь был поглощен работой над Непреложным Обетом.  Его друзья думали, что до него доносятся лишь отголоски чужого гнева, и он не хотел их пугать. Он оберегал эту тайну, как мог. — ... злился. </p><p>— Это ожидаемо, — сказал Фред. — После всего.</p><p>— Что еще ты увидел? — спросила Джинни. </p><p>— Ничего. Больше ничего, — не мог же он рассказать им про Гриндевальда и про то, что Том вот-вот спустит его с цепи Дамблдора. Директор не желал говорить об этом, он не давал Гарри понимания, и сейчас лик Геллерта казался ему даже более устрашающим, чем надвигающийся Волдеморт. Гриндевальд знал про Драко, и он наверняка собирался все рассказать — если это случится, Люциус мгновенно лишится головы, и Гарри не сможет сдержать свое обещание. Он не хотел, чтобы между ним и Драко встало то же, что между ним и Седриком, но никто, никто не мог помочь ему. </p><p>— Мы не готовы к такому, — произнесла Гермиона. Она подтянула колени к груди и обняла их руками. — Что мы будем делать? Ведь если... если он нападет на Хогвартс, это будет по-настоящему. И Шармбатон — Дамблдор же их предупредит?</p><p>— Предупредит, но, — Гарри неопределенно повел рукой, — нужно, чтобы они поверили.</p><p>— Но ведь мадам Максим помогала Хагриду. Она верит нам, — встрял Рон.</p><p>— Этого недостаточно, — Гермиона покачала головой. Выражение ее лица застыло. — Ведь она не может оборонять школу. Нужно, чтобы французский сенат поддержал ее решение и выдал ей людей, а это, наверняка, непросто.</p><p>— Французы, — фыркнул Джордж.</p><p>— Дело не в этом, — возразил Седрик. — Волдеморт все это время был далеко от них, и его дела касались только нашей страны. И у Ордена все еще нет стопроцентных доказательств. Нам даже наше Министерство не верит, что уж говорить о чужом.</p><p>— Но ведь ты сам сказал, что они подняли Метку, — Джинни коснулась его руки.</p><p>— Дамблдор поднял Метку, а не Волдеморт, — напомнил Гарри. — И Волдеморт все еще не заявил о своем возвращении. Пожиратели нападали и раньше, а Люциус уже привлекался — все это малоубедительно. А Министерству нужны официальные факты.</p><p>— Что, нужно чтобы Сам-Знаешь-Кто выслал им подтверждение своего воскрешения что ли? — хмыкнул Рон. — Я, мистер такой-то, воскрес и планирую и дальше быть мудаком. Дата, подпись.</p><p>Фред и Джордж присвистнули.</p><p>— Мама услышит — уши надерет, — они навалились на брата с двух сторон и начали тыкать его в бока. Рон вяло отбивался.</p><p>— Да какая теперь разница! Это ведь все серьезно! </p><p>— И что нам делать? Что нам делать?</p><p>— Мы будем ждать, — сказал Гарри. — Дамблдор сказал, у него есть план. Мы должны ему верить. Будем и дальше проводить занятия ОД, попробуем поработать с Патронусом, с защитными чарами — что еще мы можем? </p><p>— Я скучаю по тому времени, когда нужно было беспокоиться только об экзаменах, — вздохнула Гермиона едва слышно. — И о домашней работе. И тогда никто не говорил, что мы должны быть готовы к войне. Ведь мы не готовы. </p><p>— У нас еще есть время, — сказал Гарри, и в своих словах он услышал Дамблдора. — Еще немного времени.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Прощайтесь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что там?</p><p>— Ничего, — Гермиона покачала головой. Она отложила Ежедневный Пророк в сторону и ухватилась за вилку. Ее яичница уже остывала, но девушка не спешила приступать к еде: вяло расковыряв желток, она размазала его по тарелке и вздохнула. — На пятой странице обновленная таблица, Скримджер дышит нам в спину.</p><p>— А он идет в гору, — буркнул Рон, пододвигая к себе Пророк. Гарри и Дин навалились на него с двух сторон и уставились на газетные страницы. На первой полосе размещалась фотография Фаджа и министра магглов: они встречались, дабы обсудить вопросы усиления безопасности, и Пророк пережёвывал эту тему уже несколько дней, напрочь игнорируя остальные проблемы. Газета противоречила сама себе, то выпуская полные скепсиса и презрения разборы действий Дамблдора и увещевания в том, что он все подстроил, чтобы сохранить место директора, то разбавляя свой бессмысленный материал тревожными новостями и колонками с правилами безопасности. </p><p>Студенты Хогвартса шептались в коридорах и бросали на Гарри озабоченные и взволнованные взгляды, и будто забыли, как несколько месяцев назад считали его лжецом и манипулятором. Они говорили о нем, были напуганы и хотели верить, что Гарри, не такой далекий и недоступный, как Дамблдор, сможет им все объяснить. Подходить к нему самому осмеливались только некоторые члены ОД, которые считали себя имеющими право на какое-никакое объяснение, а остальные довольствовались тем, что пытались преследовать его друзей. Впрочем, даже получив подтверждение, даже услышав в лицо, что да, да, он говорил правду, ученики не желали этого принимать: они сомневались и надеялись, что это все ложь. Жизнь в Хогвартсе казалась незыблемой и неизменной, и внешний мир с трудом проникал сюда, однако, когда ему это удавалось, все вокруг будто бы покрывалось мутной дымкой. Голоса были тише, смех казался чем-то потусторонним, первокурсники вели себя беспокойно и боязливо — некоторые ученики не вернулись в Хогвартс с каникул, и это лишь усугубило всеобщую тревогу.</p><p>Гарри опустил лицо, отворачиваясь от газеты. Большой Зал был единственным местом, где все будто бы шло своим чередом: стучали приборы о тарелки, в воздухе стоял гам сотен голосов, под потолком клубились тяжелые снеговые облака, а сквозь большие окна внутрь проникал холодный белый свет. На столах все так же лежала еда и стояли кубки, и ничего, казалось бы, не изменилось, но Гарри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что спит и видит сон. Ему казалось неправильным, что они вот так вот просто завтракали, когда все должно было разрушиться. И в то же время он понимал, что ничего не может с этим поделать.</p><p>— Думаете, люди выберут его? — спросил Невилл, показавшись из-за собственного экземпляра Пророка. — Бабушка говорит, что он пытается, э, выехать на скандале. Знаете, с Малфоем.</p><p>— Кингсли должен победить, — упрямо произнесла Гермиона. — Ведь это логично: они с Малфоем, можно сказать, соперничали только друг с другом, и теперь без Люциуса у него больше шансов. И он все еще занимает должность помощника Фаджа, это большой плюс. </p><p>— А Скримджер управляет Авроратом, это тоже круто, — пожал плечами Рон. Гарри удивленно уставился на него, и тот хмыкнул: — Эй, что? Мой отец вообще-то в Министерстве работал. Знаете, сколько проблем Аврорат доставляет его отделу? </p><p>— Он, наверное, скучает по работе, — заметил Невилл. Рон неопределенно повел головой и вцепился зубами в тост с маслом.  Гермиона тоскливо наблюдала за ним, постукивая вилкой по тарелке, а потом резко посмотрела на Гарри и сменила тему:</p><p>— Как думаешь, когда мы сможем собрать ОД?</p><p>— Не знаю, — для этого нужно было снова узнать расписание тренировок по квиддичу и найти окно. Гарри не желал больше иметь дело с квиддичем, и он думал о матче в начале февраля с тоской. Это было пустой тратой времени, все эти соревнования не имели смысла. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Волдеморт напал на них как можно скорее, чтобы это томительное ожидание и неизвестность закончились, и они знали, что нужно делать. </p><p>— Давай сделаем это поскорее, — предложила подруга. — Не хочу сидеть без дела и ждать.</p><p>— Ты можешь готовиться к экзаменам, — невесело усмехнулся Рон. Гермиона бросила на него тяжелый взгляд и с такой силой швырнула вилку на стол, что несколько человек за столом Когтеврана обернулись на нее. Сегодня ее волосы были особенно растрепанными, а галстук был повязан неровно — она явно переживала, и Гарри прекрасно ее понимал.</p><p>— Я не говорю, что мы не будем к ним готовиться, — заявила Гермиона. — Мы не знаем, как все повернется, верно? Нужно успеть везде.</p><p>— Какие экзамены? — Рон округлил глаза и наклонился вперед, едва не ложась грудью в тарелку: — Сам-Знаешь-Кто вот-вот нападет на нас. А ты об экзаменах говоришь! Хорошие оценки нам не помогут.</p><p>— Хорошие оценки — это доказательство знаний, а знания нам пригодятся, — отрезала Гермиона. Рон отшатнулся от нее, беспомощно посмотрел на Гарри и Невилла и возмущенно засопел. Невилл лишь робко косился на него и Грейнджер, а Гарри флегматично разглядывал стол перед собой. Ни к каким экзаменам он готовиться не собирался, и от прогулов уроков его удерживало только ощущение, что это — его последняя связь с их нормальной школьной жизнью. Ну и Малфой, конечно.  </p><p>Гарри все еще не рассказал своим друзьям. Он собирался сделать это вчера и позавчера, и позапозавчера... Каждый день он собирался и каждый день находил себе оправдание. Иногда он запирался в ванной, смотрел на свое отражение и пытался придумать речь — трогательную и правдивую. «Все началось на втором курсе, когда я следил за входом в Тайную Комнату, а Драко следил за мной...» — как же глупо это звучало. В действительности выходило так, что Малфой был просто настырным и навязчивым преследователем, а сам Гарри — лжецом и предателем, который столько времени врал своим друзьям и успешно затыкал свою совесть. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать, а врать снова, изображать их с Драко в лучшем свете, не хотелось. Какой в этом был смысл? Гарри казалось, что он ждет какого-то знака, знамения, которые скажут ему: сейчас. Он откроет рот, и все произойдет, само собой.</p><p>Он чуть повернул голову и бросил быстрый взгляд на слизеринский стол. Было очевидно, что там произошли изменения. После ареста отца Малфой потерял свои позиции: факультет больше не жался к нему и сдвинулся на другой край, где сидел седьмой курс. Драко же со своими друзьями оказался едва ли не вместе с малышней, и это их явно задевало, потому что они то и дело бросали недовольные и любопытные взгляды в сторону старшекурсников. Те переговаривались о чем-то так тихо, что за общим гулом невозможно было расслышать ни слова, но Гарри готов был поспорить, что ничего хорошего те не обсуждали.</p><p>После завтрака Гарри все-таки подошел к Анжелине. Та сидела в окружении остальных членов команды (только близнецы где-то пропадали), и все они обернулись, когда юноша приблизился. Несколько секунд их взгляды были напряженными и испуганными, и это лишь сильнее обнажило чувство отчуждения, которое мучило Гарри. Но эти несколько секунд промелькнули, Алисия ему улыбнулась, а Кэти приветливо вскинула руку.</p><p>— Я хотел спросить про ОД, — Гарри бросил взгляд на Гермиону. Та, видимо, действительно вдохновленная нежеланием просто делать вид, что ничего не происходит, беседовала с Чжоу и другими когтевранцами. Рон топтался в стороне, не зная, куда ему податься.</p><p>— Да, — Анжелина кивнула. — Конечно. Я спрошу у МакГонагалл наше расписание, и передам тебе. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — она чуть приподнялась со скамьи. Гарри недоуменно двинул бровями, и она пояснила: — Ты же можешь летать?</p><p>— Да, — конечно, он мог летать. Он летал, и много, потому что не было лучше средства проветрить голову, чем выйти в пике или завернуть петлю под облаками. И пусть он не горел желанием играть в квиддич, расстраивать Анжелину и остальных не хотелось — и не хотелось разрушать их привычную жизнь. Квиддич был частью их школьных будней, тем, что будто бы имело значение, и они были не виноваты в том, что не видели, насколько зыбким и бессмысленным было все вокруг. Наверное, это было даже хорошо, ведь это значило, что кто-то еще мог жить так, будто Волдеморта не существовало. </p><p>— Отлично, — Джонс кивнула ему и улыбнулась. — Увидимся.</p><p>Гарри отошел к Рону. Они ждали только Гермиону, которая все болтала с Чжоу и подтянувшимися к ним когтевранцами и, кажется, не собиралась прекращать. Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу и дергал плечом, поправляя сумку; он оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая студентов, идущих прочь из Зала, и пытался найти в толпе Драко, но тот куда-то пропал. </p><p>— Он там, — сказал вдруг Рон и махнул рукой куда-то за спину. Гарри вздрогнул и уставился на друга.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Диггори, — пояснил Рон. — Вон, с профессором Стебль.</p><p>Гарри обернулся. Седрик, Ян и Дэниэль действительно разговаривали со своим деканом у профессорского стола. Они улыбались, и Стебль качала головой: к ее шляпе, криво сидящей на седоватых волосах, был приколот большой бурый цветок. </p><p>— Ага, — Гарри вздохнул. Он наблюдал за тем, как к Стебль подходит Граббли-Дерг, как Снейп поднимается со своего места и скрывается за маленькой дверью, которую обычно использовали профессора, как Дамблдор нашептывает что-то МакГонагалл, а та согласно кивает... Этой картине не хватало только Хагрида, который бы возвышался над всеми и выковыривал крошки из своей густой бороды. Гарри вдруг ощутил, как сильно он соскучился по своему другу: он не видел его так давно, что ему начинало казаться, что он забывает его лицо, и что блеск его черных глаз и зычный, грубоватый голос ему просто привиделись. На собрании Дамблдор зачитывал его доклад — короткий и написанный привычными крупными каракулями. Все было не зря, но лесничий все еще был где-то далеко, и ситуация могла измениться в любую секунду. Здесь, за барьером, еще можно было думать о какой-то безопасности, но о ней и речи не шло вне Хогвартса.<br/>Гарри, предаваясь невеселым мыслям, не сразу заметил, что за профессорским столом стоит Крайфер. Смотритель опирался о стену, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел прямо на него. Его взгляд был тяжелым и неприятным, и Гарри поспешил отвернуться.</p><p>Вскоре вернулась Гермиона.</p><p>— Идем? — спросила она и тряхнула волосами. — Чжоу сказала, что сообщит насчет их расписания. И еще несколько человек хотят присоединиться. Ну, знаете, поговорить, посмотреть. Думаю, это полезно.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что они хотят подробностей, — заметил Гарри, — которых мы не можем им дать. </p><p>— Понимаю. Но мы можем им показать, что мы не отчаиваемся. И если люди начинают интересоваться, значит, они задумываются об ответственности.</p><p>Конечно, это было правильно. Сейчас у них была надежда, была какая-то опора, и Гарри не ощущал себя столь же одиноким и обреченным, как в конце третьего курса. Сейчас он ощущал нетерпение, а не апатию, и с ним были его друзья. Они отправились на урок трансфигурации, и по дороге Гарри, чтобы не прислушиваться к негодованиям Рона, вновь взялся за сочинение речи. Она предсказуемо получалась не такой, как он хотел, и с этим все еще ничего нельзя было поделать. «Все началось на втором курсе, когда мы случайно встретились в коридоре ночью, а потом решили никому не говорить об этом на протяжении трех лет...»</p><p>Школьная программа резко поменяла курс, и это было весьма приятным изменением. Гарри не был уверен, что Дамблдор согласовал это с попечительским советом и отделом по образованию, но нужно было быть честными, сейчас директора мало волновало наличие разрешения или запрета. На трансфигурации они перешли к превращению крупных, неорганических предметов, вроде куска стены или пола, и эта тема явно превышала уровень четвёртого курса. МакГонагалл вела себя как обычно, ничем не выказывая ни беспокойства, ни нервозности, и выражение её лица почти не менялось, когда её взгляд останавливался на Гарри.</p><p>— Самым важным аспектом такого превращения является четкое ограничение площади действия, — вещала профессор, стоя у доски. Сегодня в класс согнали весь четвертый курс, поэтому пустых столов просто не было. Гермиона, отвоевавшая себе место за первой партой, теперь сидела в окружении когтевранцев и слизеринцев и прилежно вела конспект. Малфой сидел прямо за ней вместе с Забини. Гарри и Рон же смылись на последний ряд и теперь довольно филонили вместе с Дином, Эрни, Энтони и Симусом, делающим вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. Поначалу Гарри действительно пытался что-то записывать, подобная магия ему никогда не удавалась, но, когда друзья начали мастерить из бумаги маленькие шаткие крепости и комочки-снаряды, он отвлекся. На мгновение ему показалось, что они очутились в каком-то другом мире, в том времени, когда можно было играть и веселиться и ни о чем не беспокоиться. Он помогал Рону закидывать снарядами крепость Дина, и в этот момент ничто другое не занимало его разум. </p><p>— Эй, Гарри, — шепнул ему Симус, когда его крепость повалилась назад, не выдержав атаки. Гарри поднял на него глаза. Он не злился на Финнигана, правда, но и мириться с ним первым он не собирался. Симус неловко помялся, покусал губу, обернулся на МакГонагалл, убедившись, что та не видит его позы в пол-оборота, и сказал: — Я слышал, вы снова, ну, собираетесь?</p><p>— Собираемся что? </p><p>— Ну, собираетесь. Вашим отрядом.</p><p>МакГонагалл отошла от доски. Она строго посмотрела в их угол: Дин тут же пихнул Симуса в бок, заставляя обернуться и уткнуться в пергамент с умным видом. Гарри наклонился чуть в сторону, выглядывая из-за спины высокого Томаса и находя взглядом Малфоя. Тот листал учебник и не оборачивался, сколько бы Гарри мысленно не призывал его к этому. Он был прилежным учеником, сидел с прямой спиной и делал вид, что ничто на свете не волнует его сильнее, чем ответы на вопросы об ограничении площади заклинания. </p><p>Зато на уроке Флитвика Гарри оказался почти рядом с ним. Малфой сидел через проход, и Гарри, положив голову на сложенные руки, мог смотреть на него на протяжении целого часа. Он разглядывал его длинные ноги, торчащее среди светлых волос маленькое ушко, мерно двигающиеся живот и грудь, его ровный профиль, и тихо посмеивался над попытками Драко его не замечать. Рон сидел рядом и ничего не подозревал, и это было большой ложкой дегтя в бочке меда. Забини — бессменный сосед Драко на уроках — иногда бросал на Гарри недовольные взгляды и шептал что-то Малфою на ухо: тот лишь поджимал губы и смотрел вперед еще усерднее. Не поворачивал головы он, видимо, чисто из принципа, и рот кривился будто бы от недовольства, но на деле — от улыбки.<br/>Ты очаровательный, — подумал Гарри и закрыл глаза. Открыл он их только тогда, когда кто-то постучал ему по затылку:</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, вы еще с нами? — около его парты стоял Флитвик. Его волшебная палочка была направлена прямо на Гарри. Несмотря на то, что голос его звучал весело и нарочито строго, взгляд его был странным. Его голова находилась как раз на уровне головы Гарри, когда тот лежал на холодной и твердой столешнице, и он смотрел юноше прямо в глаза. Тот пару секунд не понимал, что происходит — он вовсе не предполагал, что может заснуть, — а потом резко поднялся и потер лицо. Студенты хихикали. Рон виновато косился на него, разводя руками и изо всех сил пытаясь показать, что он пытался помочь. Малфой демонстративно смотрел в окно. </p><p>— Простите, сэр, — Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет. Он ждал какого-нибудь выговора или дополнительного домашнего задания, но Флитвик лишь вздохнул и пошлепал обратно к своему столу.</p><p>— Вы должны быть более ответственным, мистер Поттер, — укорил он его, когда снова влез на стопку книг и стал возвышаться над классом. — Сами понимаете, знание чар определенно вам пригодится. А Чары от Обратного очень полезны, если вы не можете определить наложенное заклинание. </p><p>— Да, сэр, — Гарри украдкой потер глаза еще раз. На него навалилась странная усталость, и от мысли, что ему нужно высидеть еще несколько уроков, было тошно. Конечно, Флитвик был прав, и чем больше полезных чар они выучат, тем больше шансов спастись у них будет, но они все равно не могли выучить достаточно.  </p><p>Большинство учителей придерживались позиции Флитвика и пытались втолкнуть в умы студентов столько знаний, сколько это вообще было возможно. Некоторые из них, вроде Грюма, прекрасно знали, что в любой момент школьные будни могут прерваться: Грозный Глаз написал им список заклятий и контрзаклятий, и у Гарри глаза на лоб полезли от их количества. Скромные возмущения учеников тем, что никто не способен выучить материал, который смело можно растянуть на целый учебный год, были заткнуты грозным рыком профессора.</p><p>Единственным, кто изменил этому дикому методу преподавания, оказался, как ни странно, Северус Снейп. Когда Гарри спускался в подземелья, он ждал чего угодно, только не рецепта ониксового противоядия на доске и хмурого профессора, уткнувшегося в свои бумаги. Когда все расселись, Снейп поднялся. Он окинул взглядом класс, и было что-то странное в выражении его лица. Гарри поймал его взгляд, но профессор сразу же отвернулся.</p><p>— Разбейтесь на группы по... — он мельком посчитал собравшихся гриффиндорцев, слизеринцев и пуффендуйцев, — ...трое. Рецепт на доске, к концу урока колбы с подписанными именами должны стоять на моем столе. </p><p>Гарри переглянулся с Роном и Гермионой. Снейп вернулся к своей работе, он выглядел чересчур сосредоточенным и обеспокоенным для того, чтобы не привлечь внимание. Возможность была отличная: Гарри решил, что стоит вновь остаться после уроков, как он делал когда-то. В конце концов, именно так он сумел восстановить их отношения в тот раз, когда он показал ему свой сон.</p><p>— Профессор, а можно вчетвером? — робко спросил Невилл, с надеждой косясь на Гермиону, которую, само собой, забрали в свою команду Гарри и Рон. Снейп даже не поднял головы:</p><p>— Нет, Долгопупс, нельзя.</p><p>Невилл приуныл, и Дин сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>— Ничего, мы справимся, — сказал он и кивнул на Симуса. — Не впервой.</p><p>Гермиона поручила Гарри резать руту, а Рону — толочь скорлупки лунных орешков. Они покорно принялись за работу. Гарри чувствовал, как по его пальцам течет липкий сок. Он слушал стук ножичков о доски, скрип скорлупок в ступе и шелест страниц учебников, вдыхал неприятный, резкий запах зелий, никогда не покидающий класса Снейпа, и это возвращало его в прошлое. Здесь, как в классе МакГонагалл, как и в классе Флитвика, ничего не менялось.</p><p>Малфой ругал Крэбба и Гойла, которых ему пришлось взять к себе, потому что никто другой не хотел с ними возиться — те никак не помогали варить зелье и годились только для выполнения самых простых поручений. Забини ехидно подмигивал Драко, сидя между Ноттом и Милисентой Булстроуд. Гарри услышал:</p><p>— Просто сиди и не двигайся, Гойл. Даже не дыши, понял меня? </p><p>— Понял, — буркнул тот.</p><p>— За что вы только свалились на мою голову? — шипел Драко, расставляя по столу ингредиенты. — Так, Крэбб, принеси еще красной чешуи. </p><p>— Поттер пялится, — сказал вдруг Крэбб. Гарри вздрогнул и отвернулся, уставившись на свои перемазанные в соке пальцы. До него донеслось:</p><p>— Я тебе, что, сказал смотреть по сторонам? Неси чешую!</p><p>Гарри передал порезанную руту Гермионе, а та отправила его за чешуей. Пришлось вновь столкнуться с Крэббом: тот ничего ему не сказал, только задел плечом, когда проходил мимо. Парвати, заметив это, закатила глаза, и они с Лавандой и Ханной принялись о чем-то шептаться и посмеиваться. Их зелье выглядело на удивление хорошо, и Гарри недоумевал, каким образом они успевают шушукаться и заниматься делом. Сам он отвлекался слишком легко.</p><p>Половину урока они прилежно варили зелье, а потом Рон заметил:</p><p>— Что-то Снейп совсем сдает.</p><p>— Думаешь? — Гарри вскинул голову. Снейп выглядел нездоровым, и это состояние не менялось на протяжении долгого времени и уже становилось чем-то привычным. Вспомнить его с нормальным цветом кожи и без вселенской усталости во взгляде и вовсе было невозможно. Рон был прав: зельевар сдавал, и Гарри все еще была неизвестна причина. То есть, причиной определенно был Волдеморт и шпионская работа Северуса, но раньше тот тянул их обоих. </p><p>— Кто знает, что произошло на Рождество, — шепотом сказала Гермиона. — Ему тоже тяжело, знаете, видеть все.</p><p>— Как думаете, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть получает подарки? — мрачно ухмыльнулся Рон. Он помахал в воздухе пестиком. — Все в черных обертках, с зеленым лентами.</p><p>— Ага, а Беллатриса ему вяжет свитер. С «В» на груди, — Гарри не хотел об этом задумываться. Он разглядывал Снейпа исподтишка: тот что-то записывал, почти не следя за классом, и изредка стучал по нижней губе кончиком пера. Иногда он поднимал взгляд и смотрел на учеников, и тогда Гарри отворачивался — ему казалось, Снейп чувствует его внимание. </p><p>— Но, если серьезно, ему бы в отпуск. Он, конечно, тот еще гад, но он же наш гад, да?</p><p>Гарри и Гермиона разом уставились на Рона. Тот смущенно потупился.</p><p>— Ну что?</p><p>— Это очень мило, что ты о нем печешься, — заметила Гермиона, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Ее губы предательски дрожали, а в глазах появился блеск. Волосы липли ко лбу, и Гермиона раздраженно пыталась убрать вьющиеся прядки за ухо; из-за жаркого пара, поднимающегося над котлом, она казалась запыхавшейся и покрасневшей — и очень красивой. Гарри смутился и уставился на стол перед собой. Рядом с ним пыхтел Рон.</p><p>— Ни о ком я не пекусь, — бурчал он. — Пф, мне вообще все равно.</p><p>— Я-то что, — Гермиона все-таки улыбнулась, — я ничего. </p><p>Они доварили зелье. Ониксовое противоядие могло помочь при отравлении некоторыми растениями, и оно не представляло особенной сложности. Черное, мутное, оно плескалось в колбе, которую Гарри осторожно нес к столу. Снейп поднял голову и посмотрел на него, когда гриффиндорец поставил зелье перед ним.</p><p>— Вот, — сказал Гарри и спрятал руки в карманы. — Готово.</p><p>— Домашнее задание — ответы на вопросы со страницы 356.</p><p>Гарри надеялся, что на его лице не появилось умоляющего выражения. Несколько долгих секунд он смотрел профессору прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Что-то еще, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, раздраженно вскинув бровь. Он походил на незнакомца — или на себя самого. Гарри посмотрел на его бледную руку, лежащую на темной поверхности стола: ему захотелось ее коснуться. Разумеется, он не мог этого сделать.</p><p>— Ничего, — он упрямо сжал зубы и повернулся к зельевару спиной. </p><p>Он остался за своей партой после урока — а Снейп покинул класс одним из первых.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Гарри вошел в Выручай-Комнату вместе с Роном и Гермионой, там уже собралась толпа. Помимо старых членов ОД, добавилось еще человек двадцать, и из-за них их привычная комната стала казаться тесной и переполненной. Люди сидели на подушках на полу и листали книги, тихо переговариваясь; когда Гарри смущенно кашлянул, все разговоры резко смолкли, и взгляды собравшихся обратились к нему. Это внезапное внимание было столь неожиданным, что Гарри тут же стушевался и едва ли не попятился назад; его удерживало только то, что Гермиона уже закрыла за ним дверь. <p>Многих из новичков он видел в коридорах, и большинство из них были со старших курсов: подружки Анжелины, еще несколько друзей Чжоу... Пуффендуйцы явно были из компании Седрика. Рядом с Дином сидел сконфуженный Симус. Гарри проскользил взглядом по лицам, полным любопытства и ожидания, и вздрогнул: чуть в стороне от всех сидели трое слизеринцев. Две смутно знакомые девушки и высокий тощий парень в очках казались белыми воронами среди остальных, они явно чувствовал себя неуютно и не знали, как себя вести. Заметив, что Гарри на них смотрит, они разом приосанились и приняли независимый вид.</p><p>— Ого, — шепнул Рон ему на ухо. Он тоже был впечатлен. </p><p>— О, да, простите, — незнакомый когтевранец вскочил на ноги и подошел к Гарри. Он протянул ему руку, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как осторожно пожать крепкую ладонь. — Меня зовут Робин Торингтон, а это, — он кивнул на слизеринца, — мой брат Патрик. Он тоже захотел прийти, и я подумал, что не будет ничего страшного... то есть, собрание же вроде открытое? В смысле, для всех курсов и факультетов. </p><p>— Слизеринцы к нам еще не приходили, — растерянно отозвалась Гермиона. </p><p>— И тому есть причина, — воскликнул Энтони Голдстейн. Остальные поддержали его согласным гулом. Многие косились на слизеринцев с неприязнью, другие — опасливо, не зная, чего от них ожидать. Гарри, признаться, и сам не знал, как себя с ними вести, потому что отчужденность Слизерина от других факультетов была очевидна, и он невольно подозревал этих ребят в скрытых умыслах. Он не видел их среди тех, кто вился вокруг Малфоя или вокруг лидирующих старшекурсников, но это не значило, что они их не поддерживали. Он насторожено приблизился к ребятам, и те, как по команде, поднялись на ноги. Они все были старше, а парень — Патрик Торингтон — возвышался над ним на целую голову.</p><p>—  Никто с вашего факультета не хотел иметь с нами дел, — сказал Гарри, лукавя. Он мысленно отделил Малфоя (и, может, Забини), от Слизерина, и тогда его слова звучали как правда.</p><p>— Времена меняются, — ответила ему девушка с длинными светлыми волосами. У нее было округлое лицо и темные глаза, и Гарри судорожно пытался вспомнить, когда он с ней встречался. — А у вас тут, вроде бы, можно разжиться информацией.</p><p>Гарри прищурился. Он оглянулся на остальных, чувствуя их молчаливую поддержку. </p><p>— Мы собираемся не для того, чтобы обмениваться информацией. Мы вместе практикуем защитные чары, — произнес он. — Если вы думаете, что мы тут <i>сплетничаем</i>...</p><p>— Мы так не думаем, — оборвала его вторая слизеринка. Она была низкой и полной и с вызовом смотрела на него из-под черной челки. Она двинулась вперед, заставив его отклониться. — Но у вас же открытое собрание? Нигде не сказано, что слизеринцам запрещено приходить.</p><p>— Никто не запрещал вам приходить, — возразил Гарри. — Мы удивляемся, что вы все-таки пришли. Сами понимаете, вопросы безопасности.</p><p>—  Не думаешь же ты, что мы попытаемся сделать тебе что-то. Здесь, — девушка обвела взглядом толпу из гриффиндорцев, когтевранцев и пуффендуйцев. — Мы пришли... обменяться новостями и не хотим устраивать беспорядки. </p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>— Вы вроде бы выступаете за то, что нельзя притеснять... <i>маглорожденных</i>, — блондинка скривила губы, — однако вы сами пытаетесь притеснять нас. Лицемерненько. </p><p>— Мы вас не притесняем, — Гарри вскинул подбородок. За его спиной кто-то начал шептаться, и он отчетливо услышал: «не нравится мне все это». Гермиона и Рон подошли ближе, и краем глаза он увидел, что Рон сжимает в руке волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто ждешь, что я вот-вот на тебя наброшусь? — девушка склонила голову, и один кудрявый локон выбился из ее прически и упал на щеку. Она раздраженно сдула его, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил ее: когда он забрался в слизеринские подземелья на втором курсе, она тоже там была. Кажется, они стояли рядом, пока он прятался под мантией-невидимкой. Гарри сделал шаг назад и оглядел ребят пристальным взглядом: они тоже держали в руках волшебные палочки, но от них не веяло угрозой. Они были напряжены и растеряны, и походили на загнанных зверей — и это была не их вина.</p><p>— Как вас зовут? — спросил он. </p><p>— Кэсси, — представилась блондинка. — Кассиопея Уинтроп.</p><p>— А я Марта Ливер.</p><p>— Патрик, — тихим и неожиданно приятным голосом сказал парень в очках. — Роб уже говорил.</p><p>— И вы не поддерживаете Волдеморта? — спросил Гарри в лоб. Ребята вздрогнули при упоминании зловещего имени, и их взгляды, направленные на него, наполнились странным чувством, сходным с глубоко затаенным восхищением. Они покачали головами. Кто-то позади выдохнул и снова зашептался.</p><p>— Не все в Слизерине хотят быть Пожирателями Смерти, — сказала Кэсси. — И не все считают их действия правильными. </p><p>— Однако большинство, — подала голос одна из подруг Чжоу. </p><p>— Большинство, — согласилась Марта. — Но не мы. Не наши друзья. Младшекурсники и вовсе не понимают, что происходит. Наш факультет вовсе не состоит из отпетых негодяев, как бы вы ни пытались себя в этом убедить. </p><p>— Сами-Знаете-Кто был слизеринцем, — шепнул Джастин Финч-Флетчли так громко, что его услышали все. Гарри поморщился.</p><p> — Это тут вообще ни при чем, — он повысил голос. Джастин замолк и уставился на него круглыми глазами. — Они правы. Мы не должны равнять весь Слизерин под одну гребенку, мы с большинством из них даже не знакомы. </p><p>— А если они шпионы? — смело выступил Эрни. — Вдруг они побегут докладывать?..</p><p>— Кому? — усмехнулась Кэсси. — Темному Лорду? О том, что малышня собирается в какой-то волшебной комнате и учится ставить Протего? Думаю, он спит и видит, как бы заполучить эту ценную информацию.</p><p>— А что насчет Алана Гореца? — спросил вдруг Ян Дени. Гарри не повернулся на его голос. Он пытался игнорировать его настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, и тот отвечал ему тем же. — Мы знаем, что он у вас теперь вместо Малфоя. </p><p>Слизеринцы хором рассмеялись. Они отошли к своим подушкам и плюхнулись на насиженные места с независимым видом. Марта скрестила руки на груди, приподняв полную грудь.</p><p>— Алан <i>никогда</i> не будет вместо Малфоя, потому что он полукровка с материка, — сказала она. — Но мы же не на допросе, верно? Мы тоже хотим получить сведения в ответ.</p><p>— И что вы хотите услышать? — Гарри сел, подтянув к себе одну из фиолетовых подушек. Гермиона и Рон опустились по бокам от него. Те, кто поднялся посреди разговора, последовали их примеру, и теперь все сидели в большом кругу. Свет в комнате был приглушенным, и казалось, будто они оказались внутри большого шатра. Стены обтягивала темно-синяя ткань, а книжные шкафы и сваленные в кучу манекены подпирали потолок. </p><p>— Мы хотим узнать, чего нам ждать, — ответил Патрик. — Что теперь будет? После Метки и Малфоя. </p><p>Теперь взгляды собравшихся обратились к Гарри. Тот задумчиво кусал губу, размышляя над тем, стоит ли пугать их и приоткрывать завесу правды слишком широко. Тянулись их школьные будни, а Волдеморт являл собой далекую и скрытую угрозу, которая принадлежала другому миру — миру людей вроде Дамблдора и вроде Гарри. Но с другой стороны, они заслуживали знать.</p><p>— Волдеморт не будет больше прятаться, — сказал Гарри. Он бросил взгляд на слизеринцев: — Скоро он нападет на Хогвартс. Вы же знаете, что это он стоял за выдвижением Малфоя в Министры? И что в Пророке были его фотографии?</p><p>Слизеринцы кивнули. Испуганный шепоток птицей вспорхнул по комнате. </p><p>— Говорят, это не его настоящее лицо, — Кэсси переглянулась с Мартой. </p><p>— Ненастоящее, — подтвердил Гарри. Он оглядел людей перед ним: многие косились на него с недоверием и сомнением, кто-то смотрел уверенно и твердо, кто-то пытался скрыть боязнь. Они были просто детьми, и они были не готовы к тому, что надвигалось на школу. Гарри поймал взгляд Яна Дени, сидящего за спиной Седрика. Диггори же смотрел в пол. — Он пытался захватить Министерство изнутри, и у него не получилось. Теперь он попробует сделать это силой.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, будто нас ждет война, — сказал кто-то из толпы. Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Именно она нас и ждет.  </p><p>— Чем докажешь?</p><p>Гарри недоуменно приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Нам не нужно ничем доказывать, — выступила Гермиона. — И мы здесь не для того. Волдеморт вернулся, и это факт, и, если кто-то боится принять это — тогда вам следует покинуть наше собрание. </p><p>— Но вы говорите о серьезных вещах, — осадила ее гриффиндорка с седьмого курса. — И просто хотите, чтобы мы верили вам на слово. Пророк...</p><p>— Пророк лжет, — Гарри разозлился. Наверняка большинство собравшихся пришло именно для этого: получить доказательства. Услышать занимательную историю, которая потом бы разлетелась по Хогвартсу вместе со сплетнями. Он испытывал жгучую неприязнь к тем людям, что все время ссылались на газеты и верили в их кристальную честность, и он просто не мог перешагнуть через это чувство. Он откровенно не понимал: как, как они могли быть настолько слепы, как они могли настолько бояться, что добровольно отдавали себя в руки самообмана? Именно они и были той опорой, которую Волдеморт использовал, чтобы подняться. — И да, я хочу, чтобы вы верили мне на слово. Если вам недостаточно того, что уже произошло, то это ваши проблемы.</p><p>На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Студенты переглядывались, многие недовольно хмурились. Гарри посмотрел на слизеринцев: те терпеливо взирали на него. Им ничего не нужно было доказывать, правда была им известна.</p><p>— Расскажи нам про Люциуса Малфоя, — спросила Алисия. — Он ведь уже защищался от обвинений в пособничестве. Почему в этот раз ему это не удалось?</p><p>— Он недооценил Дамблдора и был наказан за ошибку. Это ведь Малфой инициировал новый суд.</p><p>— Тебя обвиняли в клевете? — спросила Ханна Аббот. — Будто бы ты соврал насчет...</p><p>Она коснулась своего лица. Гарри ощутил, как конвульсивно дернулся его шрам. Щека изнутри была гладкой и скользкой, но ему все равно казалось, что он ощущает внешнюю неровность. Кривая полоса не волновала его и не доставляла проблем, и она была гораздо менее заметна, чем шрам Драко, когда тот не скрывал его за косметическими чарами. </p><p>— Это так.</p><p>— Но это ведь Малфой-старший тебя порезал? — спросила девушка с Пуффендуя. Гарри кивнул, и она в ужасе всплеснула руками: — Кошмар! Больно было?</p><p>— А сама как думаешь? — огрызнулся Рон. — Речь вообще не об этом.</p><p>— Действительно, — поддержала его Гермиона. Она строго взглянула на пуффендуйку, и та поджала губы. — И арест Малфоя — большая проблема и для нас тоже.  Пока он пытался завоевать кресло Министра, терактов не происходило.</p><p>— А как же тот взрыв в метро?</p><p>— Да-да, я помню! В Пророке было написано, что Малфой расследованием занимался. </p><p>— Зато в Придире была написана правда, — негромко произнесла Полумна. — И в «Правде», конечно. </p><p>— И, знаете, у маглов участились пропажи людей и все такое, — сказал Терри Бут. Он посмотрел на остальных когтевранцев, и те закивали, будто это была известная тема для разговоров. — И не только в нашей стране. Пророк об этом не пишет, и это вряд ли такой уж сильный аргумент, но все равно... Странно.</p><p>— Думаете, это Сам-Знаешь-Кто делает? — прошептала Падма Патил.</p><p>— Наверняка.</p><p>— Да ладно, вы что угодно ему припишете! Вы сами себя пугаете, — возразил кто-то. Начал разгораться спор, и Гарри просто наблюдал за происходящим.</p><p>— А как ты это объяснишь?</p><p>— Мало ли что происходит. Там целая страна развалилась недавно, неудивительно, что наступил некоторый кризис.</p><p>— А людям-то с чего пропадать? Ведь Сам-Знаешь-Кто уже делал так. Он ведь ненавидит маглов!</p><p>— Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы не видеть очевидного?</p><p>— Ты кого назвал идиотом?</p><p>— А что насчет родителей Диггори? — вклинился во всеобщий спор Эрни Макмиллан. Он уставился в спину Седрика и тут же закрыл рот ладонью, но тот даже не пошевелился. Гарри заглянул ему в лицо, но не увидел там ни боли, ни раздражения: Седрик лишь устало моргнул и прикрыл глаза. Ян положил руку ему на плечо.</p><p>— Хватит об этом, — оборвал Гарри этот разговор. — Сколько можно повторять одно и то же? </p><p>— А что еще нам делать? Ведь если ты говоришь правду, и Сам-Знаешь-Кто действительно хочет начать новую войну, мы никак не можем ему помешать. </p><p>— Но мы можем быть готовы, — возразила Гермиона. — Вы все можете предупредить своих родителей. Если мы будем соблюдать правила безопасности и ответственно подходить к вопросам собственной защиты...</p><p>— Да даже если мы будем знать все защитные заклинания на свете, это нам не поможет. Мы же школьники.</p><p>— Гарри тоже школьник, — сказал вдруг Симус, который все это время сидел молча и сконфуженно смотрел по сторонам. — А он справился с Сами-Знаете-Кем еще в детстве. </p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. Финниган не отвечал на его взгляд, и его скулы алели. Остальных это высказывание будто отрезвило.</p><p>— Кто-то считает, — негромко произнесла Кэсси, — что это произошло потому, что Поттер и сам... темный волшебник. Такой же, как Темный Лорд.</p><p>— Что за чушь, — выдохнула Джинни. Она расположилась на подушках рядом с Полумной и посмотрела на Лавгуд в поиске поддержки. Та лишь молча наблюдала, хлопая большими глазами. Сережки в ее ушах поблескивали и переливались красным и синим цветами.</p><p>— Действительно, может, это я за всем стою, — буркнул Гарри. Разговоры о его принадлежности к темным волшебникам надоели ему еще в то время, когда все считали, будто бы он причастен к открытию Тайной Комнаты. И не то чтобы он действительно был непричастен, и не то чтобы он не приближался к той грани, за которой существует «темное волшебство», но это все равно было не так. </p><p>— Может, — кивнула ему Марта. — Ведь ты участвовал во всех этих странных событиях. Ты присутствовал во время «воскрешения» Темного Лорда, и на втором курсе был в гостиной Слизерина, когда убили Дэйри Мэйпринта. </p><p>— Что? — Рон вскинул голову. — Ты был в Слизерине?</p><p>— Ой, так это был секрет? — Марта рассмеялась, приоткрыв свои красные губы и обнажив ровные, поблескивающие зубы. — Что же ты никому не рассказал про свою подружку?</p><p>Фред закашлял, и Джорджу пришлось постучать его по спине. Студенты начали переглядываться, но Гарри не замечал их — он смотрел только на Марту и думал, что хочет ее придушить. Та отвечала ему веселым взглядом.</p><p>— Какого черта вы вообще помните эту историю? — прошипел он. Кэсси залилась звонким смехом, кажущимся столь чуждым во время их тяжелого разговора.</p><p>— Эта история стала преданием факультета, Поттер, — сказала она. — Все ее помнят. Потому что никто не знает, что же на самом деле тогда произошло. </p><p>— Гарри, о чем они говорят? — Гермиона нахмурилась и тронула Гарри за колено. Юноша вспомнил, как друзья пришли к нему в больничное крыло, когда он очнулся от проклятия, как Гермиона отдала ему очки — те самые, что он носил до сих пор. Маленькая «М» на внутренней стороне дужки никуда не исчезла. Гарри глянул на остальных: многие откровенно не понимали, о чем речь, близнецы и Джинни смотрели с насмешливым прищуром. </p><p>— Это старая история. Я просто пытался поймать Наследника, вот и все. Логично было предположить, что это кто-то из Слизерина.</p><p>— Так подружки не было? — Марта будто бы даже расстроилась. — Ну и ладно. </p><p>— И все равно странно, — не унималась Кэсси. — Ты действительно ко всему причастен. Слишком много совпадений.</p><p>— Гарри не делает ничего плохого! — громко возмутился Колин Криви. Его брат, тихий и прячущийся за спиной Колина, закивал. — Какие-то глупости говорите.</p><p>— Ну не скажи, — встряла вдруг подруга Чжоу, которую, как Гарри помнил, звали Агата. — Ведь Поттер, и правда, повсюду успел помелькать. </p><p>Слизеринцы похихикали.</p><p>— Мы же прикалываемся, — сказала Марта. Она посмотрела на Агату и сморщила носик. — То, что Поттер странный и пугающий, уже давно всем известно, но он уж точно не Темный Лорд — потому что Темный Лорд, и правда, тот человек из газет. И ваши попытки этого не признавать такие жалкие.</p><p>— Вы-то, конечно, все знаете, — нахмурился Дэниэль. </p><p>— Побольше вашего.</p><p>— Значит, вы с ним заодно! — вновь ощетинился Эрни.</p><p>— Ну что вы опять начали! — раздраженно воскликнула Лаванда. </p><p>— Хватит! — не выдержал Гарри, которого этот спор уже довел до белого каления. Разговор кружился и кружился, и казалось, что ему нет конца и края. — Хватит!</p><p>Фред запихнул два пальца в рот и свистнул. Этот громкий звук, наконец, заставил всех замолкнуть. Воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое тяжелым дыханием и раздраженным сопением. </p><p>— Мы собираемся здесь, чтобы у нас была возможность попрактиковать защитные чары, а не для того, чтобы ссориться и спорить. Видимо, мы зря собрались сегодня, раз вы не можете перестать пререкаться друг с другом. </p><p>— Но слизеринцы!</p><p>— Не все слизеринцы — плохие люди, — Гарри не хотел кричать, но он чувствовал, как невольно повышается его голос. Кэсси, Марта и Патрик смотрели на него круглыми, удивленными глазами.</p><p>— Если ваши узнают, что вы приходили к нам, у вас будут проблемы? — спросил Джордж у них. Кэсси неопределенно пожала плечами.</p><p>— Алан и его компания определенно против, но они нам не указ. Мы не одиночки, многие недовольны ими.</p><p>— Значит, они действительно что-то замышляют.</p><p>— На самом деле, — Марта пожевала пухлую губу и вздохнула. Она посмотрела на Патрика, тот поправил очки и опустил взгляд, — мы ничего не знаем про то, что они там задумали. Мы не в их компании.  Мы действительно просто хотели послушать, что вы расскажете.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, Поттер, — сказала Кэсси, — что все мы собрались здесь именно для этого. </p><p>— А я хотела посмотреть на Патронуса, — робко произнесла Полумна. </p><p>— Ну кроме нее, — слизеринка бросила на Лавгуд высокомерный взгляд. — Мы можем учить защитные чары на уроках Грюма, но Грюм не расскажет нам, каково это — встретиться с Ним...</p><p>—  Грюм тоже видел Волдеморта, — сказал Гарри. — Попроси его рассказать. </p><p>— Ты понял, о чем я говорю.</p><p>Конечно, она была права. Гарри хотел практиковать защитные чары вместе со всеми, потому что это помогало ему держаться — как Дамблдор руководил своими людьми, так и он пытался руководить ОД, но сейчас все было совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Амбридж не захватывала Хогвартс, и большинство собравшихся в Выручай-Комнате не ощущали, как давит на них Министерство — и Волдеморт. Они приходили сюда ради него.<br/>Был ли в ОД смысл? Эти дети не представляли собой настоящую армию, большинство из них не смогли бы сражаться с Пожирателями Смерти. Те из них, кто действительно делал успехи в чарах, знали об опасности и знали, как важно научиться защищать себя, они ощущали принадлежность к борьбе и, на самом деле, не нуждались в помощи — Гарри ничему не мог их научить, он не мог и не хотел делиться с ними тем ужасом, что охватывал его при виде Волдеморта, но он был живым напоминанием ради чего все делается. Когда он был с ними, они были не просто кучкой детей с учебниками — они были борцами, пусть это и не прибавляло им действительного веса. </p><p>Гарри вдруг стало тошно. Захотелось встать и уйти, но он остался сидеть. Жадные взгляды пронзали его — многие, очень многие думали так же, как и Кэсси.</p><p>— Неужели непонятно, что Гарри не хочет об этом вспоминать? — возмутилась Парвати. Ее сестра покивала. — Оставьте его в покое.</p><p>— Но почему? — вскинулась Марта. — Что в этом такого? Наоборот, если вы тут учитесь защите от темных сил — вы должны знать, как это происходит на самом деле.</p><p>— Он пытался меня убить, — напомнил Гарри. — Когда он попытается убить тебя, ты поймешь, почему об этом неприятно говорить.</p><p> Марта нахмурилась, но за нее вступилась Кэсси.</p><p>— Тебя хотят убить столько человек, что пора бы уже привыкнуть. Судьба у тебя такая.</p><p>Гарри ходил под этой судьбой, как под Дамокловым мечом, но это не значило, что он собирался выставлять свою жизнь на всеобщее обозрение. Он возненавидел это чувство — будто бы стыдное обнажение перед толпой — еще в то время, когда к нему липла Рита Скитер, и не собирался изменять принципам. Он не был цирковой обезьянкой.</p><p>— Это ничего не меняет.</p><p>— Мы же должны знать, к чему быть готовыми.</p><p>— Предполагается, что вам не придётся с ним сталкиваться.</p><p>— Нам известно, что отец Алана работает на Антонина Долохова, — заметил Патрик. Он был не таким бойким, как его подруги, и постоянно косился на своего брата. — Кто знает, с чем нам придется столкнуться.</p><p>— А я знаю его! — воскликнул мальчик из Пуффендуя, сидящий позади Сьюзен Боунс. — Это один из Пожирателей, сбежавших из Азкабана.</p><p>— Ужас какой! — воскликнула Ханна. </p><p>— А Беллатриса Лестрейндж — она ведь тетка Драко Малфоя? — спросила Чжоу.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— У них вся семейка Пожирательская, — фыркнул Энтони.</p><p>— Про них ничего не слышно, — заметил Питер. — Со времени их побега.</p><p>— И про Блэка тоже, — поддержал его Джастин. — Он ведь их вытащил — куда они все делись?</p><p>— Не Блэк их вытащил, — у Гарри уже начинал дергаться глаз. — А Волдеморт.</p><p>— Но ведь Блэк — Пожиратель Смерти.</p><p>Кэсси фыркнула.</p><p>— Кто вам сказал такую чушь?</p><p>Гарри, Рон и Гермиона уставились на нее. Близнецы переглянулись; Фред наклонился к уху Джорджа и шепнул что-то, и Гарри расслышал: «Она мне уже нравится». Джордж подвигал бровями.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Алисия.</p><p>— Сириус Блэк никогда не был Пожирателем Смерти. Им просто нужно было это на кого-то повесить.</p><p>Поднялся галдеж.</p><p>— Но он единственный, кто сбежал из Азкабана!<br/>— А в той газете писали...<br/>— Мы вроде решили, что газетам верить нельзя....<br/>— Но это газета Дамблдора...<br/>— А почему мы должны слепо верить Дамблдору? <br/>— Верно-верно! <br/>— Если мы не верим Пророку, то не верим никому! Пока не получим настоящие доказательства!<br/>— Сириус Блэк бежал из Азкабана, и его обвиняли в пособничестве! Его за это посадили! Это факт!</p><p>— Да не был он Пожирателем! — Кэсси тряхнула головой и посмотрела на Гарри. — Что за стадо!</p><p>— А ты откуда знаешь? </p><p>— Да ладно, Блэки — одна из самых старинных английских семей. Любой, кто следит за семейным древом, знает, что Сириус Блэк — предатель крови, как и... — Кэсси невольно посмотрела на Уизли, но тут же спохватилась и замокла. Фред громко и демонстративно фыркнул:</p><p>— Предатели крови, поднимите руки. </p><p>Рон приподнял бровь, не обращая внимания на шутку брата и прожигая Кэсси недовольным взглядом:</p><p>— А ты, что же, чистокровная?</p><p>— Как и ты, — поджала губы Кэсси. — Как и многие здесь.</p><p>— А что, не все чистокровные слизеринцы, ну, держатся вместе?</p><p>— А что, не все рыжие в мире — Уизли?</p><p>— Если вы здесь, то вы такие же предатели, как и мы.</p><p>— Нет-нет, — Марта покачала в воздухе пальцем. — Нам не нравятся маглы. Не в обиду тебе, Грейнджер, ты просто супер. Мы просто не считаем, что из-за этого мы должны их убивать.</p><p>— И вообще, — заметил Патрик, — не только на Слизерине есть те, кто поддерживает Темного Лорда. </p><p>— Так, мы снова возвращаемся к одному и тому же, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Мы никого не будем обвинять больше, хорошо?</p><p>— Кстати, — вмешался вдруг Джастин Финч-Флетчли, обращаясь к Марте, — почему это ты только перед Грейнджер извиняешься? Она не единственная магглорожденная в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Ни перед кем я не извиняюсь!</p><p>— Ну хватит, — Грейнджер едва не плакала. Гарри хотелось заткнуть уши руками. Он уже начинал осознавать, что ничего путного из их занятия не выйдет — все катилось к чертям, и способа исправить это просто не было. Он уперся лбом в ладонь и закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Все помешались на том, что она из маглов.</p><p>— Что прости? — взвился Рон. — Кто это все?</p><p>— Это он о Малфое, — хихикнул Дин. </p><p>— Малфой-то тут при чем?</p><p>— Ну, это же он ее ненавидит. Мне вот он ни слова не сказал, — заметил Джастин.</p><p>— Он всех ненавидит.</p><p>— Особенно Диггори, — бросила Кэти Белл, и Гарри насторожился. Он не поспевал за разговором, и тот стремительно уходил в сторону сплетен и разбора отношений, удаляясь от действительно важных вещей. </p><p>— Кстати, а что вы там не поделили? — спросила Чжоу, наверное, впервые на памяти Гарри обратившись к Седрику после их разрыва. Она качнула головой, и черные волосы блеснули на свету; ее пальцы чуть нервно сжали ткань юбки. Седрик лениво посмотрел на нее: в разговоре он не участвовал.</p><p>— Да было... дело, — сказал он и посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Что за дело? — заинтересовалась подружка Чанг. Седрик лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>— Какая разница.</p><p>— Может, Малфой в него влюбился, — захихикала Алисия, и они с Кэти весело потолкались. — И ревновал.</p><p>— Малфой не гей, — Кэсси вскинула бровь.</p><p>— Седрик тоже, — ехидно добавила Чжоу.</p><p>Близнецы и Джинни тихо посмеивались в кулаки.</p><p>— У Драко вообще-то есть невеста, — заметила Марта. — Да и какая к черту разница?</p><p>— Господи, вот именно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Правильно!</p><p>— Какая это невеста есть у Малфоя? — встрял Рон. — Он, что, с кем-то встречается?</p><p>— Рон! — Гермиона ударила его по плечу. — И ты туда же!</p><p>— А что? — возмутился тот. — Интересно же!</p><p>— Действительно, — хором пропели близнецы.</p><p>— Иди и спроси, — посоветовала ему Марта.</p><p>— Она наверняка брюнетка! — не удержалась Джинни. Седрик покосился на нее, и та лучисто ему улыбнулась. Гарри хотел ударить их всех, и он бы, наверное, действительно не удержался, если бы не поймал взгляд Дени. Тот неожиданно внимательно наблюдал за ним, кусая губу. Он ни о чем не мог догадаться и ничего не знал, но Гарри все равно напрягся под его взглядом.</p><p>— Мы говорили про Сириуса Блэка, — напомнил Невилл. </p><p>— Нет, мы говорили про Пожирателей, — ответил кто-то. </p><p>— Но он же Пожиратель! — поддержал другой голос.</p><p>— Да не Пожиратель он! — взвизгнула раздражённая Кэсси.</p><p>— Мы вообще сначала говорили про Сами-Знаете-Кого!</p><p>— Да-да, чтобы Поттер рассказал.</p><p>— Скажи хотя бы, как он выглядит!</p><p>— Да плевать, как он выглядит! — Гермиона начала хлопать рукой по подушке, на которой сидела. — Вам, что, легче будет от того, что вы узнаете, как он выглядит?!</p><p>— А вот да!</p><p>— Нечестно, что Поттер ничего не говорит нам!</p><p>— Мне все еще любопытно что там было в позапрошлом году!</p><p>— А Патронуса мы посмотрим? — вклинилась Полумна. Это довело Гарри окончательно.</p><p>— Все! — рявкнул он. — Собрание окончено!</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Я не собираюсь рассказывать вам страшные сказки! </p><p>— Ты сам сказал, что это правда!</p><p>— Именно поэтому я и не собираюсь, — он вскочил на ноги. Все внутри него клокотало. — Люди умерли в ту ночь, когда он вернулся, а вы говорите об этом, как о приключении. Весь образ Волдеморта держится на том, что запуганные люди вроде вас боятся произнести его имя и почитают его за чудовище, забывая, что он — такой же человек, как и мы с вами. </p><p>— Но он Темный Лорд!</p><p>— Никакой он не лорд! Его зовут Том Марволо Реддл, он полукровка, который посчитал себя правым решать, кто достоин жизни, а кто — нет. Он лжец и трус, и он смертен.</p><p>— Думаешь, тебе удастся его убить? — серьезно и тихо спросил Невилл. Остальные смотрели на Поттера и молчали. Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Кому-нибудь удастся. А теперь — собрание окончено.</p><p>Больше никто не возражал. Медленно люди начали расходиться. Многие ученики выглядели сконфуженно и неловко. Вероятно, они осознавали, что перегнули палку — они не хотели смотреть Гарри в глаза и пялились на его галстук, проходя мимо и кивая. Его друзья демонстративно остались сидеть, и слизеринцы тоже не спешили покидать Выручай-Комнату, на них косились, но те не реагировали. Патрик махнул своему брату, чтобы тот его не дожидался, а Диггори жестом отпустил Яна и Дэниэля. В конце концов, в комнате остались только слизеринцы, Полумна, Седрик, Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Невилл, Джинни и близнецы. Впервые на их маленьком внутреннем собрании были все четыре факультета.</p><p>— Не хотели говорить при всех, — Кэсси качнула головой, переглянувшись со своими друзьями, — но нам известно, что кто-то из твоих докладывает Алану.</p><p>— Неудивительно. Половину из присутствующих я в первый раз вижу вообще.</p><p>— Ты сама сказала, что Алан не займёт место Малфоя, — произнесла Гермиона, — так почему другие слушаются его?</p><p>— Малфой был авторитетом для всего факультета, а за Аланом стоят такие же отбитые, как и он сам, — бросила Марта. — Но он староста седьмого курса, и все знают, что он решительно настроен. Многие просто не хотят ждать. </p><p>— Но вам неизвестно, что именно они хотят сделать, — сказал Седрик. Слизеринцы кивнули.</p><p>— Даже если бы знали, не сказали бы, — заметил Патрик. — Мы не доносчики. </p><p>— Вы рассказали достаточно.</p><p>— Мы беспокоимся за свои жизни. Это простительно.</p><p>— Больше мне нечем с вами поделиться, — устало произнес Гарри. — Мы действительно собирались здесь для практики, а не споров. </p><p>— О да, это заметно, — слизеринцы поднялись. — Что ж, тогда прощайте.</p><p>— Вы молодцы, что пришли, — воскликнула Гермиона, будто спохватившись, что на прощание нужно что-то сказать. — Это, знаете, показало остальным, что не нужно заранее судить людей. Это очень полезно сейчас.</p><p>— Слишком заумно, Грейнджер, — бросила ей Марта и подмигнула. — Только не вздумайте заговаривать с нами в коридорах. Вы все еще гриффиндорская малышня.</p><p>Они ушли, переговариваясь. Гарри остался со своими друзьями. Некоторое время они молчали и смотрели на дверь, словно ожидая, что сейчас зайдёт кто-то еще, а потом Гермиона тряхнула растрепанными волосами и сказала:</p><p>— Ну, возможно, все прошло не так, как мы ожидали, но тоже неплохо, м?</p><p>Близнецы саркастично рассмеялись.</p><p>— Гарри раскричался и всех прогнал. Просто супер.</p><p>— Хей, это не моя вина.</p><p>— Кстати, — Джинни пододвинулась к нему поближе, — а что там за история со Слизерином на втором курсе?</p><p>— Может ты хотя бы нам покажешь Патронуса? — спросила Полумна.</p><p>— Хорошо, покажу, — сдался Гарри. На Джинни он бросил убийственный взгляд, но та лишь весело улыбнулась и перебросила рыжую косу на другое плечо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Весь Хогвартс собрался на ужин. Волшебный потолок был скрыт темными, клубящимися тучами, освещенными тысячами свечей, и прячущими за своими дымными телами звезды и лунный диск. Над столом преподавателей тяжело двигался огромный герб Хогвартса: змея, лев, барсук и орел будто живые подрагивали на несуществующем ветру. Странная тишина царила в Большом Зале, тревога разливалась в воздухе: неясно было, откуда она берет начало, но кто-то шептал, кто-то косился на учителей — ожидание, что вот-вот грянет гром, вылилось из толпы, и теперь каждый в зале чувствовал, насколько гнетущей стала атмосфера в замке. Это сложно было объяснить, это было чем-то невидимым и неясным, но, несомненно, существующим. <p>Флитвик вывел на площадку перед преподавательским столом свой хор. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и в воздухе появились музыкальные инструменты, будто бы сотканные из голубоватого стекла и белого света. Пятнадцать человек с разных курсов и факультетов встали ровными рядами и запели легкую, переливчатую песню, но в тишине, встречающей ее и нарушаемой лишь волшебной музыкой, она звучала напряженно и печально. Высокие красивые голоса разносились по залу, достигая каждого, звенели под потолком — они словно пытались сказать что-то, скрытое за насмешливыми строчками песни, и были не в силах сделать это.</p><p>Гарри взглянул на своих друзей: Гермиона нервно крутила локон, глядя по сторонам, и она будто бы тоже была обеспокоена. Рон и Невилл прекратили бороться на вилках и уставились на хористов. Все вокруг замерли, слушая песню. Лаванда и Парвати, удивительно красивые сегодня, перестали перешептываться и посмеиваться; близнецы отложили прочь какие-то обрывки пергаментов... Колин Криви достал свой фотоаппарат, но так и не сделал снимка, а только устало положил его рядом с пустой тарелкой. Он просиял, поймав взгляд Гарри, и робко улыбнулся. </p><p>Малфой за своим столом, напротив, хмурился и косился по сторонам. Слизеринцы молча слушали хор, но они сидели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Гарри со своего места мог видеть, какими напряженными были их лица. Они волновались, искали поддержки, и это не вязалось с их таинственным и уверенным поведением, которое они демонстрировали на протяжении нескольких дней. Глядя на них, Гарри перенимал часть их нервозного ожидания, и без намека Дамблдора, без какого-либо знака со стороны Ордена он понимал: сегодня.<br/>Все случится сегодня. </p><p>Хор все пел и пел. В зал вплыли привидения, привлеченные музыкой: даже те, кто предпочитал бродить где-то под сводами башен или жалобно стенать в подземельях, появились на ужине. Многие из них поднялись под потолок, теряясь среди снеговых туч, другие же принялись меланхолично бродить вокруг, то и дело проходя сквозь учеников и заставляя тех ежиться. Безголовый Ник умостился прямо под столом, так, что только его голова торчала из пустого золотого блюда: выражение его прозрачного лица было печальным. Гарри заметил, как в Зал впорхнул Пивз и тут же спрятался за доспехи, стоящие при входе: только его ярко-красный колпак торчал из железного шлема, да поблескивали злобные глазки в прорезях забрала. </p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что все вокруг вдруг испарились, и он остался в Большом Зале один — наедине с красивой, холодной музыкой. Наедине с Хогвартсом.<br/>Когда-то он думал, что жизнь в этом прекрасном замке будет похожа на сказку. В один миг он из несчастного мальчишки в чулане под лестницей стал богатым и знаменитым волшебником — и он ничего не сделал для достижения этих благ. Ему просто повезло, если можно так назвать то, что произошло в ту злополучную ночь на Хэллоуин. А после везло снова и снова. Иногда он думал, вдруг человеку в жизни отмеряется определенное количество удачи и сказочных подарков судьбы, и тогда весь тот ужас, что давил на него и оплетал его, происходил с ним из-за того, что все свои ресурсы он принялся тратить разом. Вселенная же любила равновесие, правда? Вся его слава, все его чудесные спасения в ситуациях, когда смерть почти касалась его головы — в обмен на жизнь в борьбе, на кошмары и скорую погибель. <br/>Хотел ли он изменить это? Если бы мог — отдал бы все, что было у него сейчас, ради возможности быть нормальным человеком?</p><p>Он чувствовал запах деревянных столов, запах пыли, въевшейся в вековые стены. От волос кого-то из девчонок пахло персиками. Едва слышный звон примешался к пению и музыке — это привидения проходили сквозь горящие, повисшие в воздухе свечи, и те отзывались странным, отчаянным звуком. Хогвартс был огромен и холоден, он стоял посреди суровой шотландской равнины, и шпили его башен вонзались прямо в немилосердное небо — и все-таки внутри него были места, вроде этого зала, вроде гостиных или классных комнат, волшебного кабинета Дамблдора или загадочной Выручай-Комнаты, где всегда было тепло. И магия Хогвартса была заключена именно в них, именно там ощущалось, как она пульсирует и несется по его невидимым венам и артериям — прямиком к сердцу. <br/>Где было это сердце?<br/>Гарри приложил руку к своей груди. Его собственное сердце билось быстро и болезненно — и сотни других сердец бились так же прямо сейчас.</p><p>Хор закончил петь. Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Гарри открыл глаза и тоже захлопал, чувствуя себя так, будто кто-то резко выкачал весь воздух из его легких. Несколько секунд не было слышно ничего, кроме восторженных рукоплесканий, а потом музыкальные инструменты исчезли, растворившись в воздухе, а смущенные и гордые хористы вернулись на свои места. Дамблдор поднялся, и хлопки постепенно смолкли. Директор распростер руки в стороны, будто бы желал обнять весь зал, и заговорил, и голос его звучал громогласно:</p><p>— Скажем спасибо нашим великолепным певцам и профессору Флитвику за это чарующее выступление. В этот холодный вечер нам как никогда нужна была музыка. А теперь — ешьте, пейте и помните, что не стоит выходить из своих спален после отбоя. </p><p>Он опустился в свое кресло, и в тот же миг золотые блюда наполнились едой. Гарри привычно потянулся к бифштексу и пюре, но тут же понял, что не сможет съесть ни кусочка. Его горло сжалось, а рука, стиснувшая вилку, опустилась. Запах мяса вдруг показался ему отвратительным, а от вида любимого пирога с патокой замутило. Гарри вздохнул, пододвинул к себе кубок с тыквенным соком и принялся разглядывать темную жидкость.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона протянула руку через стол и коснулась его ладони. Гарри вздрогнул и поднял на нее взгляд. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>Она ничего не ответила и только покачала головой. Гарри отвернулся: он принялся украдкой посматривать на преподавателей, пытаясь уловить какой-нибудь знак. Дамблдор был необычайно задумчив, Грюм яростно кромсал стейк, Снейп что-то читал, не поднимая головы и скрывая лицо за черными волосами. Гарри скользнул взглядом по остальным и остановился на Трелони — та смотрела на него в ответ, широко распахнув свои и без того огромные глаза. Профессор куталась в темно-синюю шаль, ее бусы блестели на свету, а волосы торчали во все стороны, будто бы она только что встретила ураган. Несколько долгих секунд предсказательница смотрела на Гарри, а потом вдруг поднесла палец к губам, словно говоря ему: «Молчи».<br/>Гарри нахмурился. Это не показалось ему хорошим знаком, но Трелони уже отвернулась.</p><p>Он все-таки сжевал кусок пирога, прислушиваясь к разговорам вокруг. Безголовый Ник увещевал двух первокурсниц в том, что рано или поздно кожа на его шее порвется, и он станет Абсолютно Безголовым Ником, но те возмущенно протестовали. Одна из них, удивительно напоминающая Гермиону, убежденно доказывала ему, что привидения не могут изменять свой внешний вид — Ник же меланхолично вопрошал, была ли она когда-нибудь привидением, чтобы с уверенностью говорить об этом. </p><p>Когда основные блюда сменились десертами, за столом преподавателей началось шевеление. Гарри в этот момент был поглощен попыткой разглядеть Драко в отражении на серебряном кувшине с соком, и он поднял голову только тогда, когда Рон пихнул его в бок и кивнул на преподавателей. Крайфер, которого на ужине не было, незаметно появился за спиной директора и зашептал что-то ему на ухо — тот мгновенно посерьёзнел и помрачнел. Дамблдор наклонился к МакГонагалл и посовещался с ней, а потом он и Грозный Глаз поднялись со своих мест. Профессор посмотрел на Гарри — тот не отрывал от него взгляда и вздрогнул, когда профессор едва заметно кивнул ему и тут же отвернулся. Он и Грюм ушли, и их места остались зияющими дырами среди ряда учителей.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил Невилл у Гермионы. </p><p>— Началось, — та закрыла рот рукой. </p><p>— Он напал на Шармбатон, — шепотом сказал Гарри. Он не видел реакции Долгопупса, потому что смотрел на Снейпа. Будто бы зал пронзали тонкие нити понимания, и люди, посвященные в тайну происходящего, тянулись друг к другу. «Смотри на меня» — подумал Гарри, и зельевар, наконец, поднял лицо, и его взгляд нашел юношу в толпе. Северус казался на удивление спокойным, и в мягком желтоватом свете свечей он выглядел здоровей, чем был на самом деле. Гарри хотел спросить у него: «Что теперь?», но, разумеется, он не мог сделать этого со своего места. Ему вдруг резко захотелось оказаться рядом со Снейпом и поговорить с ним, наконец, так, как раньше — как на третьем курсе. Захотелось схватить Снейпа за грудки и встряхнуть, чтобы тот перестал вести себя так. </p><p>— Куда это Дамблдор ушел? — спросил Симус, который их тихого перешептывания не слышал. Гарри повернулся к нему. Многие уже заметили, что Дамблдор молча покинул ужин, и скоро все они будут знать, что Лорд Волдеморт действительно вернулся. </p><p>— Завтра ты получишь свои доказательства, — сказал Гарри Финнигану. </p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>Гарри больше ничего не сказал и снова отвернулся. Он судорожно проверял всех остальных: поймал взгляды близнецов, которые понимающе ему кивнули, переглянулся с Седриком, посмотрел на Драко — тот опустил подбородок и нахмурился. За его столом царило оживление: слизеринцы знали. Некоторые из них поворачивались, и их нетерпеливые, насмешливые взоры останавливались на Гарри, даже не скрывая пристального внимания. Словно бы клубок змей начал сжиматься в Большом Зале, и таинственная, тревожная атмосфера сменилась ажиотажем. Те, кому было что-то известно, чувствовали, как на них опускается черное покрывало, и вместе с этим между студентами проходил невидимый раскол. Гарри вдруг кристально ясно осознал, что в этом зале есть те, кто желает ему смерти, кого он может назвать своими врагами — не то чтобы он не понимал этого раньше, но сейчас эта истина встала перед ним, как незыблемая картина мира. Его спина горела, и не только слизеринские старшекурсники прожигали ее взглядами — кто-то еще тоже. Когтевранцы, пуффендуйцы, гриффиндорцы — это было уже не важно, и его взор находил в толпе лица, искаженные странным, немыслимым выражением. Они были так молоды, так далеки от поля боя — и все же они были способны желать другому человеку смерти. Это было страшным, тяжелым чувством, и у него могло быть множество причин, порой действительно стоящих причин, но оно меняло что-то внутри. Гарри был с ним знаком.</p><p>— Будьте осторожны, — сказал он, низко наклонившись над столом. Рон нахмурился.</p><p>— Мы-то? — Уизли дернул уголком губ, вымазанным в горчичном соусе. — Если Дамблдор уйдет из Хогвартса...</p><p>— Они мне ничего не сделают, — в этом Гарри был уверен. Волдеморт хотел убить его лично, и это, как ни странно, давало ему некую защиту. Но вот его друзья были желанным мишенями, и слизеринцы могли стать проблемой. </p><p>— Нам тоже, — уверенно заявил Невилл. Их слушали все, кто сидел рядом, и отчего-то их лица были полны той же уверенности. — Пусть попробуют. Мы же не зря друг друга по подушкам валяли, правда?</p><p>— Давно мечтаю сглазить кого-нибудь, — ухмыльнулась Джинни. — Например, вот ту крашеную, она на меня недобро смотрит.</p><p>Гарри поглядел через плечо. Несколько человек действительно все еще смотрели на них нагло и открыто. Малфой грыз ноготь. Марта Ливер, оказавшаяся почти в группе Гореца, разглядывала свою тарелку с таким видом, будто бы туда кого-то стошнило. В воздухе висел гул шепотков: приборы больше не звенели о тарелки, привидения не болтали без умолку о своих призрачных делах, нет, шепот тянулся со всех сторон, напоминая о том, что все уже решено. Гарри посмотрел на профессоров, таких же обеспокоенных и напряженных — и будто бы беспомощных без Дамблдора. Он вздохнул и поднялся.</p><p>— С меня хватит, — сказал он. Друзья переглянулись и встали следом. Рон ухватил куриную ножку.</p><p>— И с нас тоже. Пора.</p><p>Гербы факультетов развевались от несуществующего ветра. Гарри шел, задрав голову, и смотрел, как плавают свечи под волшебным небом. Рядом был Рон, недобро косящийся туда, где остались их неприятели; Гермиона дергала Гарри за руку и что-то нашептывала, но тот ни слова не понимал и будто бы плыл в этом ощущении. Хватит, думал он.<br/>Они прошли мимо доспехов, и оттуда выглянул Пивз:<br/>— Валите-валите! — скрипуче крикнул он. — И не возвращайтесь!</p><p>Невилл ударил кулаком по доспехам, и Пивз взвизгнул внутри. Гарри хмыкнул.</p><p>Это был последний раз, когда он ел в Большом Зале.</p><p> </p><p>Друзья собрались в гостиной. Вскоре к ним постепенно подтянулись и все остальные — не было смысла скрывать, что происходит что-то важное, слухи разносились быстро. Никто не хотел оставаться в одиночестве, и все кресла и диваны оказались заняты учениками. Гарри сидел между близнецами, навалившимися на него с двух сторон, и ничего не хотел рассказывать, он игнорировал направленные на него взгляды и бездумно пялился в потолок; вместо него заговорила Гермиона.</p><p>Она рассказала про Шармбатон, и это пустило новую волну разговоров. Они ничем не отличались от спора, произошедшего недавно в Выручай-Комнате: студенты так же переругивались и пытались убедить друг друга в своей правоте. Младшекурсники испуганно прислушивались, не зная, кому верить; кто-то расплакался и остальные принялись его утешать.</p><p>Гарри подташнивало. Ему хотелось спрятаться ото всех и просто подумать — или же оказаться в гуще сражения. Страх сжимал его внутренности, и он вспоминал, каково ему было в битве около той хижины: раненый и потерянный, он бежал и видел все, и бой разворачивался прямо вокруг него. Там не было места загнанности и отчаянью, которое висело в воздухе — Гарри бы предпочел отправиться с Дамблдором сегодня. Эти споры, которые он люто ненавидел, и чувства, что кипели внутри него, были мучительными.<br/>Все рушилось. И не имело смысла.</p><p>— Мы узнаем обо всем завтра, — говорила Гермиона.</p><p>— Давайте уведем младшекурсников.</p><p>— Нет, мы хотим остаться, — вопил Деннис Криви.</p><p>— Я хочу к маме.</p><p>— Думаете, тут безопасно?</p><p>— Конечно, учителя же никуда не ушли...</p><p>— Почему Дамблдор не остался с нами?</p><p>— Мы еще не знаем точно! Может, он уже вернулся, а Поттер снова лжёт!</p><p>— Это же Грейнджер сказала.</p><p>— Никто не призывает вас верить. Валите спать, что вы тут сидите тогда?</p><p>— Я завтра напишу отцу обо всем. Он работает в Аврорате, он может рассказать...</p><p>— У слизеринцев реально что-то творится.</p><p>— У Малфоя же отца посадили. Может это он за всем стоял, а вовсе не Темный Лорд?</p><p>— И что нам делать...</p><p>— Подождем до завтра...</p><p>— И что, мы будем просто так сидеть тут всю ночь? — шепотом поинтересовался Фред. На спорящих он взирал так же холодно, как и Гарри. Гермиона, услышав его, вздохнула:</p><p>— А что нам остается?</p><p>Они принялись ждать. Время тянулось медленно: кто-то пытался делать уроки и заниматься привычными послеотбойными делами, но сосредоточиться было просто невозможно. Гермиона пыталась читать, но ее взгляд замирал на одном месте, а на лице появлялось растерянное выражение. Рон притащил шахматы, и они с Дином завели долгую партию. За окном поднималась метель, и стрелки часов неумолимо двигались к полночи.</p><p>В конце концов, Гарри просто не выдержал. Он принес из спальни Карту Мародеров и развернул ее на коленях. Друзья тут же побросали свои дела и окружили его, не давая остальным заметить артефакт и жадно разглядывая пергаментные страницы, будто ожидая, что те вот-вот расскажут им подробности битвы. Дамблдор и Грюм, разумеется, еще не вернулись; Снейп сидел в своем кабинете; Вектор, МакГонагалл и Трелони находились в кабинете директора; Флитвик и Стебль медленно двигались по коридору второго этажа... Можно было заметить, что большая часть учеников собралась в своих факультетских гостиных, и лишь немногие находились в спальнях.</p><p>Карта ничем им не помогла, но она хотя бы позволяла видеть, что происходит в Хогвартсе. Гарри уставился на точку, подписанную именем Северуса — чем он занимался в одиночестве?  И чувствовал ли он себя так же плохо? Почему он не желал говорить? Знал ли он и остальные учителя, что происходит во Франции?</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как дернуло шрам. Он поморщился — боль была быстрой и оставила после себя лишь зуд. Гарри прикоснулся ко лбу: кожа была влажной и горячей. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на свое отражение в темном, дрожащем окне: на долю секунды ему показалось, что оттуда на него взглянул другой человек, но Гарри моргнул, и наваждение пропало. Шрам дернуло снова — уже ощутимей.</p><p>— Я схожу к Снейпу, — сказал Гарри, поняв, что еще немного, и он просто задохнется. — Узнаю, что происходит.</p><p>— С ума сошёл! — просипела Гермиона, уставившись на него круглыми глазами. В руках она вверх ногами держала учебник, которым прикрывалась, как щитом. — В подземелья? Никуда ты не пойдешь!</p><p>— И Снейп тебя избегает, — напомнил Рон.</p><p>— Правда? — удивилась Джинни. — Избегает?</p><p>— Значит, к МакГонагалл, — оборвал их Гарри. — Не могу тут больше сидеть.</p><p>— Ты можешь нарваться на неприятности. </p><p>«А я хочу на них нарваться» — подумал Гарри. И это было правдой. Но вслух он сказал:</p><p>— Ничего со мной не случится. Тем более в директорском кабинете.</p><p>— Нас туда не пустят, — протянул Фред. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него, а потом догадался: сейчас он, близнецы и старосты были единственными, кто мог покинуть гостиную. Но, разумеется, профессора не ждали их появления в директорском кабинете, и Гарри, признаться, не нуждался в компании. Он ощущал себя загнанным в угол, и нечто тянуло его прочь — пройтись по холодному и пустынному Хогвартсу и попытаться найти успокоение. Интересно, когда он пытался заговорить со Снейпом, тот ощущал то же неприязненное отторжение, что мучило Гарри при взгляде на гриффиндорцев вокруг? Это ведь было неправильно — у них же все было хорошо.</p><p>«Почему я так об этом беспокоюсь?» — подумал Гарри и поднялся. Рон зафырчал:</p><p>— Может, лучше останешься? А то мы тут просто помрем от ожидания.</p><p>— Я вернусь с новостями, — решил Гарри.</p><p>— А если с тобой что-то случится? — Гермиона прищурилась. — Никто не сможет тебя найти. </p><p>— Оставьте Карту себе. Я схожу к МакГонагалл и обратно. Может, Дамблдор присылал им Патронуса. </p><p>Гарри не думал, что звучал убедительно, но Гермиона замолкла. Может, было что-то в его тоне или в выражении его глаз, что показало друзьям, насколько он серьезен сейчас. Рон вцепился в карту Мародеров.</p><p>— Давай мы проводим тебя до кабинета, — Джордж ухватил Гарри за руку, не давая отойти. Тот покачал головой. Не мог же он сказать им, что хотел бы остаться в одиночестве — это было глупо и жестоко. Они старались держаться вместе, потому что боялись, а он раскалывал их тесный круг. Пальцы Джорджа сжались еще крепче, прежде чем отпустить его запястье.</p><p>Гарри поднялся в спальню. Там было удивительно тихо; в приглушенном свете красные балдахины казались темно-бордовыми. Гарри достал из сундука мантию-невидимку: гладкая ткань приятно ласкала пальцы. Он накинул ее на плечи, скрывая себя от мира, и это ощущение было подобно прохладному ветерку, проникшему в душную комнату. Гарри вернулся обратно, толкнул Рона в затылок, заставив вздрогнуть и сдавленно выругаться, а потом покинул Гриффиндор.</p><p>Снаружи было темно. Полная Дама поинтересовалась, кто это тут шуршит, но Гарри ничего не ответил — он двинулся прочь, раздумывая над тем, каким путем лучше добраться до директорского кабинета. И стоит ли пытаться поговорить с Северусом — снова. Стоит ли? Стоило ли вообще так волноваться об этом? В конце концов, они не были друзьями, которым пристало жаловаться друг другу на свои проблемы: иногда Гарри забывал о границе. </p><p>Он медленно брел по коридорам, глядя по сторонам. Иногда мимо него проплывали привидения, но они не видели его, и он замирал, прячась от них. Сквозь щели в рамах внутрь проникал холодный ветер; иногда Гарри останавливался около окон и смотрел на желтые пятна, лежащие на земле внизу. Он дрожал от холода — и чувствовал себя так, будто в Хогвартсе больше не было живых людей. Замерзший, покинутый замок, населенный лишь призраками прошлого и стонущими тенями.</p><p>«Это неправда» — напомнил себе Гарри. Это неправда. Он стянул с себя мантию и затолкал ее в карман.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя больным. Его пугали отражения, и шрам уже не дергало — внутри пульсировала боль, и голос Волдеморта, казалось, просачивался сквозь это ощущение прямо в голову. Его шипение звучало даже в шорохе шагов.<br/>Гарри думал о кабинете Дамблдора, и это было его путеводной звездой. Он не знал точно, сколько он времени просто блуждал по коридорам, словно один из призраков, заглядывая в пустые комнаты и предаваясь воспоминаниям. Мог пройти час — а могло десять минут, Гарри потерял счет времени. Впрочем, он сумел добраться до главных лестничных пролетов — а путь от Гриффиндора до них был неблизким.</p><p>Наверное, он ждал, что сейчас, вот-вот, сию секунду что-то произойдет. Он стал зависимым от опасности, и это не было нормальным. Гарри прекрасно осознавал, что его несет куда-то. Волдеморт и Дамблдор изменили его: сейчас он уже не варился в безысходном ужасе близкой смерти, он почти ждал ее — как ждал младший брат из сказки о Дарах Смерти.<br/>Она была его спасением.</p><p> </p><p>— Поттер!</p><p>Гарри остановился и удивленно заозирался. На лестнице, ведущей на следующий этаж, стоял запыхавшийся Ян Дени. Его лицо было красным, глаза — широко распахнутыми и испуганными, а его растрепанные волосы пламенели алым в свете факелов. Он тяжело дышал, и ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.</p><p>— Седрик, — прохрипел он сиплым голосом и махнул рукой куда-то вниз, в пропасть между движущимися ступенями. Пот на его висках и лбу блестел, и Ян быстро вытер его рукой. — Они схватили Седрика!</p><p>Гарри замер. Он стоял на границе ярко-освещенной лестницы, чуть подрагивающей, но не двигающейся с места, и темного, холодного коридора: стекла дрожали от порывов ветра, безжалостно атакующего каменные стены, и ледяные сквозняки гуляли по полу. В нишах иногда звенели доспехи, и где-то далеко, в одном из тайных переходов за гобеленом, стенало привидение. Хогвартс возвышался вокруг, и он будто бы зазвенел, ощутив ту же напряженную струну.</p><p>— Кто? — с ужасом спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Слизеринцы, — выдохнул Ян. — Алан и его компания! Это все Дэниэль! Это все он!</p><p>— Дэниэль? — Гарри растерянно моргнул. Сердце забилось быстро-быстро, руки и ноги одеревенели, и он сглотнул липкий комок в горле. На мгновение ему захотелось немедленно сорваться с места и кинуться за Седриком, но он понимал: нужно узнать больше. Сколько людей было с Аланом? Где профессор Стебль? Как слизеринцы смогли выбраться из гостиной? — Что он сделал? </p><p>— Они хотят узнать, что известно Ордену Феникса, — Ян подскочил к нему и почти схватил за плечо, но в последний момент одернул руку. Его ладонь дрожала, а глаза казались просто огромными. Гарри не мог припомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь столь яркие эмоции на его лице — обычно там было холодное презрение и неприязнь, но сейчас Дени будто и вовсе забыл об их натянутых отношениях. Он искал помощи.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Дэн рассказал, что Седрик в Ордене. Они думают, Дамблдор захочет использовать их, чтобы надавить на их родителей, и хотят быть готовыми! Я не знаю, я подслушал их разговор и... А, побежал к профессору Стебль, но ее не было, и МакГонагалл тоже, а тут ты...</p><p>— Сколько их? Куда его повели?</p><p>— Алан и, не знаю, еще двое-трое? — он все-таки схватил Гарри за плечо. — По-моему, это все слизеринские старосты! Они где-то на улице! Нам нужно поспешить! </p><p>Гарри бросил взгляд на лестницы — куда идти? Знал ли Снейп, на что способны его студенты? Видимо, они совсем отчаялись, раз пошли на столь решительный шаг — с другой стороны, когда, как не сейчас, они могли действовать? Дамблдор был далеко, и Хогвартс защищали учителя, но они не следили за всем внутри неусыпным оком. Где был Крайфер? Впрочем, старосты могли выходить из спален, значит, им не составило труда подкараулить Седрика. И куда его только понесло? Или они его выманили? И... Гарри вдруг понял, что Ян стоит рядом с ним, не испытывая никаких проблем с защитными чарами смотрителя. </p><p>— Как ты смог выйти после отбоя?</p><p>Ян покосился на свои ноги.</p><p>— У меня есть разрешение, — пробормотал он. — Я заменял Седрика на посту старосты, когда его родители... Неважно! Нам нужно спешить!</p><p>Гарри привычным жестом дернул рукой к карману, но нащупал только мягкую ткань мантии-невидимки. Карта осталась у Рона, в Гриффиндорской Башне. Он мог вернуться за ней, и тогда найти Алана не составило бы труда — но вдруг за это время Горец, отчаявшийся и озлобленный, успел бы навредить Седрику? Гарри потратил слишком много времени, блуждая по коридорам. Можно было добежать до директорского кабинета и позвать учителей на помощь. Или можно было отправиться на улицу и выследить Алана — слизеринцам нужен свет столь темной ночью, значит, их будет заметно издалека. Можно подкрасться, а заодно отправить Патронус Снейпу: Гарри думал, что он сможет вновь заставить оленя говорить. Северус был авторитетом среди слизеринцев, и они бы послушали его.</p><p>В нем вдруг проснулось то чувство, которое разогревало его кровь и заставляло его мышцы работать быстрее. То самое, что толкало его в спину, когда на первом курсе он бежал за Квирреллом, что было с ним, когда он прыгал в Тайную Комнату, что на самом деле не оставляло его ни на секунду. «Синдром героя», как назвала бы его Гермиона, и жажда действия, как назвал бы его сам Гарри. Его страх, его загнанное ожидание вдруг испарились, оставив после себя только уверенность. Он знал, что нужно делать, и это была его привычная стезя. Помогать, защищать — Седрик был его другом, и Гарри не мог его бросить. Пусть он не мог помочь Дамблдору там, далеко за морем, но и сидеть без дела он не собирался. И ему было стыдно за то, что он был рад возможности делать что-то.</p><p>— Я вызову Патронус, — сказал он. — Отправлю его Снейпу. А потом попробуем найти их.</p><p>Дени пораженно моргнул.</p><p>— Ты можешь заставить своего Патронуса передавать сообщения?</p><p>— Могу, — Гарри поднял палочку. — <i>Экспекто Патронум</i>.</p><p>С его палочки сорвался грациозный олень, который легко ступил на каменный пол. Его свет разогнал полумрак в коридоре. Гарри закрыл глаза: он два раза сумел создать говорящего Патронуса — когда он с друзьями застрял в проклятом Запретном Лесу и когда Карта Мародеров показала ему, как Лили Поттер и Драко Малфой движутся к Астрономической Башне. Адреналин кипел в его крови, и Гарри пытался вспомнить неясное чувство пробуждения магии, не имеющей названия. Не существовало заклинания, способного заставить Патронус говорить, но это можно было сделать, почувствовав его — иногда для этого требовалось всего лишь горячее желание. Гарри <i>нужно</i> было заставить его говорить.</p><p>— Отправляйся к Северусу Снейпу и скажи: «Алан Горец и еще несколько слизеринцев схватили Седрика Диггори. Я найду их».</p><p>Олень склонил голову и бросился прочь, пропав в стене. Ян проводил его потрясенным взглядом, и Гарри вдруг заметил, что его волосы вовсе не красные — они были каштановыми и очень светлыми. Он моргнул, но цвет не изменился.</p><p>— А что...</p><p>— Нужно поторопиться, — Дени опомнился. — Они ведь ненавидят Седрика. Они совсем спятили — вдруг они...</p><p>Он замолк. Гарри прищурился и кивнул: быстрым шагом они начали спускаться вниз. Мимо проносились пейзажи и портреты, некоторые из которых раздраженно покрикивали что-то юношам вслед, разбуженные шумом; под самым потолком, там, где обрывалась последняя лестница, носился Пивз, и иногда в пропасть падали мелкие предметы, которые он утаскивал из разных кабинетов. Гарри был убежден, что видел, как вниз свалилась шляпа профессора Стебль, но сейчас ему было совсем не до того — он глядел под ноги, не желая угодить в заколдованную ступеньку, и крепко цеплялся за каменные перила. </p><p>Вскоре они оказались на улице.</p><p>— Давай доберемся до хижины Хагрида, — предложил Гарри, чувствуя, как холод обдает его разгоряченное после бега тело.</p><p>— Думаешь, они пошли туда? — Дени смотрел на него так испуганно, что Гарри невольно стало жаль его. Сам он не ощущал страха, ни капли опасения. Ледяной ветер колол его щеки и пытался забраться под свитер, где еще ощущалось тепло; очки залепило порхающими в воздухе снежинками. </p><p>— Не знаю. Но там мы сможем спрятаться и посмотреть вокруг — им ведь нужны Люмосы.</p><p>— Смотри, — Дени вдруг дернул его в сторону, будто пытаясь спрятаться в сугробе, и указал куда-то в темноту. Гарри прищурился: где-то вдалеке медленно двигались две яркие точки. Кажется, это было на берегу озера, уже на подходе к холмистой равнине, лежащей по эту сторону Запретного Леса. </p><p>— Пойдем, — Гарри отправился туда, сетуя на то, что они сами не могут использовать Люмосы и вынуждены довольствоваться только светом, падающим из окон. Небо затягивали тяжелые темные тучи.</p><p>— Думаешь, Снейп скоро придет? Их накажут? Исключат?</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — Гарри постарался его успокоить. Он его не узнавал. Он мало знал его, только малоприятные факты, но Ян всегда особенно переживал за Седрика. Сейчас юноша пребывал на грани истерики, ужас плескался в его глазах вместе с отражением света Хогвартса. — Может, Седрик и сам с ними справится. Или уже справился.</p><p>— Его застигли врасплох. Не знаю, сможет ли он. Я, — его голос дрогнул. Они бежали по снежной дороге, не обращая внимания на то, как промокают ботинки, и Гарри больше не видел его лица. Хогвартс оставался позади, и их фигуры постепенно сливались с окружающей тьмой. Мантия Яна развевалась за его спиной, как плащ, но он не пытался ее запахнуть. Его открытая шея белела в вырезе черной рубашки, — я должен был что-нибудь сделать. </p><p>— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Гарри вдруг ощутил, как на него нахлынула неловкость. Воздух пах морозом и чем-то смутно знакомым, будто напоминающим. Они с Яном остановились, выбирая лучший маршрут, и Гарри подумал о том, как это странно, что сейчас они вдвоем бегут куда-то через сугробы. Они говорили всего пару раз, и на собраниях Ян держался за спиной Седрика, особо не выступая и всем своим видом демонстрируя, ради кого он туда пришел. Но сейчас они делили этот взволнованный миг. — Слушай...</p><p>— Ничего не говори, Поттер. Просто ничего не говори.</p><p>— Я тоже за него волнуюсь. Но они ничего не сделают с ним, понимаешь? Они не посмеют. </p><p>Они продолжили путь в молчании, и вскоре оказались почти на берегу. Гарри наложил на себя Согревающие чары, но они быстро развеялись. Из Леса доносился странный вой, отличный от свиста ветра в скрипящих ветвях. Снег то вздымался бураном, то вдруг опускался. Люмос неподалеку погас, потом зажегся снова, и вновь исчез — он, как сигнал, манил их. Гарри не собирался подходить близко: Снейп уже должен был получить его Патронус. Достаточно было знать, что с Седриком все хорошо. </p><p>В какой-то момент облака расступились, открыв дорогу лунному сиянию. Оно залило все вокруг, снег заискрился, и черное озеро показалось огромной бездной в белом полотне.  Гарри вдруг ощутил, как дрожь пробежала по его спине, как екнуло его сердце. Он обернулся — Хогвартс величественной тенью возвышался над ними, и облака, озаренные луной, почти касались шпилей его башен. Казалось, будто там, в вышине движется что-то огромное, оплетает замок и стискивает его, но это был просто мираж в темноте.</p><p>Ян запнулся и повалился на снег. Гарри остановился. Дени не двигался, он стоял на коленях и упирался голыми руками в сугроб; его плечи дрожали, а мантия разметалась в стороны. Было слышно, как неспокойные воды бьются о берег — озеро не замерзало. Вода бурлила и стенала под порывами ветра, и все вокруг было удивительно живым и подвижным.</p><p>— Ян.</p><p>Тот не ответил. Гарри сделал к нему шаг, и в тот момент заклинание ударило его в спину. Он покачнулся, но устоял на ногах, а его волшебная палочка вылетела из руки и пропала где-то в снегу. Он обернулся: позади стоял человек в черном плаще.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри. Незнакомец ничего не ответил, а Ян с трудом поднялся, пряча лицо и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Вокруг вдруг вспыхнуло несколько Люмосов, и появились темные, неясные фигуры, держащие в руках поднятые палочки.</p><p>— Молодец, Дени, — произнесла одна из них знакомым голосом Алана Гореца. Он скинул капюшон, и Гарри увидел его белое лицо. </p><p>— Я сделал, что нужно было, — задушено процедил Ян. — Теперь вы его отпустите?</p><p>— Посмотрим. Ты ведь никому не сообщил, правда?</p><p>— Это не я! — Дени закричал. — Это он! Он позвал Снейпа!</p><p>Алан расхохотался, и остальные подхватили его смех. Гарри, прищурившись, наблюдал за ними, не зная, чего ожидать. Он не боялся — хотя, определенно, чувствовал напряжение, из-за которого все его тело походило на сжатую пружину. Он не верил, что Алан хочет его убить, значит, тут велась другая игра, и он вовсе не ощущал себя беспомощным. Скорее безмерно уставшим — и взволнованным. Он смотрел на Алана и <i>хотел</i> драться с ним. Его стремление бороться обострилось и сосредоточилось в одном месте: что ж, наверное, именно этого он и добивался.</p><p>— Снейпа! —  Алан подошел ближе, и его палочка почти уперлась Гарри в плечо. — Пойдем, Поттер. Если будешь себя хорошо вести, тебе даже не будет больно.</p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри поджал губы. Он посмотрел на Яна. — Так это был ты. </p><p>— Нет, — Ян замотал головой. — У них мой брат, Поттер. </p><p>— Седрик думал, что ты его друг.</p><p>Дени блеснул глазами. Он тяжело задышал, и пар срывался с его губ. </p><p>— Седрик думал, что и ты его друг, а ты его использовал, — горько укорил он. — И все, все плохое, что произошло в жизни Седрика, было из-за тебя! Может, если Темный Лорд тебя получит, то он оставит его и нас в покое! Это все из-за тебя!</p><p>Он сорвался на рык. Гарри отвернулся и посмотрел на Алана. Тот с ухмылкой наблюдал за ними.</p><p>— Так вот, что ты задумал? — спросил он. — Что за чушь.</p><p>— Идем, — повторил Горец. Он шепнул заклинание, и будто бы невидимый кнут ухватил Гарри за шею, потянув. Юноша тут же поперхнулся воздухом, с трудом удержавшись на ногах. Он судорожно размышлял над тем, что ему делать: нужно было тянуть время, чтобы дождаться Снейпа. Можно было попробовать использовать беспалочковую и невербальную магию, но она никогда не удавалась ему особенно хорошо и требовала концентрации, а сейчас его сердце билось так, что тело дрожало от тока крови. Они хотели доставить его Волдеморту? Этот план был провален в своей идее, и Гарри вообще не понимал, что творится в головах этих детей. Не думали же они, что им хватит сил разрушить барьер Дамблдора — даже если учитывать, что директор был во Франции, в школе все еще оставались профессора.</p><p>Горец шагнул прочь, и Гарри потянулся следом. Заклинание начало слабеть через несколько шагов, и в какой-то момент оно стало таким слабым, что ощущалось как теплое прикосновение. Гарри шел сам — его вполне могли вырубить Ступефаем или Петрификусом, а он предпочитал оставаться в сознании. Если Алан хотел потешить свое самолюбие, то он мог это сделать — и тем самым наступить на те же грабли, которые так упорно игнорировал Волдеморт.</p><p>Компания слизеринцев — а это, очевидно, были именно они — и несчастный Дени шли к лесу прочь от каменного берега. Барьер отхватывал небольшую рощицу с дубами и кленами, вполне безопасную и обычно используемую для уроков Ухода за магическими существами. Сейчас эта роща казалась темной и неприветливой, и Гарри задался вопросом, что они ожидают найти там, кроме голых деревьев и спрятанных под снегом кустарников и узловатых корней. Но когда они подошли ближе, он увидел, что снег местами растоплен, и можно проследить линию, тянущуюся сквозь белые сугробы. Меж деревьев стояли еще люди, похожие на силуэты страшных лесных истуканов. Стоило подойти чуть ближе, как в глаза ударил свет. Гарри поморщился от яркой вспышки и зажмурился на несколько секунд. Видимо, слизеринцы смогли установить завесу, скрывающую свет. Это было умно, конечно, и их бы действительно было сложно найти, если бы в Хогвартсе не было аж двух карт, показывающих местонахождение всех людей в замке. <br/>Хотя, Дамблдор вполне мог забрать свою Карту с собой.</p><p>Гарри, вновь обретя способность видеть без ярких пятен перед взором, оглядел собравшихся. Людей было немного: несколько старшекурсников из Слизерина, кто-то смутно знакомый из Когтеврана. Дэниэля здесь не было, и это Гарри почти утешило. Около дерева на земле сидел Ондрей, его голова была свешена на грудь, а руки безвольно раскинулись. Ян подскочил к нему и опустился рядом: на Гарри он больше не смотрел и взирал только на Алана, ожидая чего-то. Тот же вглядывался в темноту.</p><p>— И что? — спросил Гарри у прямой спины Гореца. — Будем ждать Волдеморта?</p><p>— Не произноси его имя, — Алан обернулся. Он вновь направил на Гарри палочку, и его пальцы с черными ногтями стискивали ее крепко и уверенно.</p><p>— А то что? </p><p>— Мне нечего терять, Поттер.</p><p>Гарри оглядел скромную компанию еще раз. Не все выглядели столь смело, многие испуганно косились на него, растеряв свою злобность. Может, они даже не верили, что все зайдет так далеко.</p><p>— Как вы выбрались из гостиной?</p><p>— Любое заклинание можно обойти, — Алан довольно усмехнулся. — Вы зря нас недооценивали.</p><p>— И как же ты его обошел?</p><p>— Не твоего ума дело.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Они ждали чего-то, но ничего не происходило — и не собиралось происходить. Ветер качал ветви над их головами, и луна все еще освещала серебристый снег. Никто не заколдовывал Гарри, хотя было бы правильно наложить на пленника хотя бы Петрификус Тоталус — видимо, несчастные были столь взбудоражены, что не могли мыслить здраво, и лишь взволнованно подрагивали в нетерпении и ужасе. Один из подручных Гореца схватил Гарри за руку, стоило тому сделать крошечный шаг в сторону.</p><p>— Жди, — приказал он. Гарри прищурился: ему было почти интересно, что же они так жаждали увидеть.</p><p>Через несколько минут он получил ответ. Кто-то за его спиной зашептался и указал в сторону Хогвартса: со стороны главного входа быстро приближалась группа людей. Они прошли сквозь завесу и тоже зажгли Люмосы — Гарри с трудом подавил вздох.</p><p>Малфой тоже был здесь. Он замер между Крэббом и Гойлом, глядя прямо на Гарри. Его глаза расширились, и выражение ужаса было настолько очевидным, что было бы сложно его не заметить. Его лицо по цвету сравнялось со снегом вокруг, тени исчезли, а волосы отдавали холодной голубизной из-за яркого света. Ветер трепал его мантию, обнажал худую шею, и Малфой качался, будто тонкое дерево. <br/>«Твою мать» — подумал Гарри.  Он отвернул лицо, отмечая Крэбба, Гойла, Паркинсон и Нотта, стоящих рядом с Драко. Ничего, им с Драко ничего не угрожало сейчас. Снейп уже наверняка был близко, и Алан не успел бы даже пальцем коснуться барьера. Все это было глупым фарсом, подстроенным неопытными детьми. Гарри стиснул кулаки: его палочка была так далеко, что от этого становилось ощутимо неуютно. Пора было прекращать этот спектакль.</p><p> </p><p>— Алан, — Драко будто бы прочел его мысли. Его голос был громким и неожиданно твердым. Это ужасно не соответствовало его разбитому виду. Гарри закусил губу: он бы предпочел, чтобы Малфой прятался вдалеке и не лез на рожон, — а если не получится? Ты подумал? Мы все тут в ловушке!</p><p>— Закрой пасть, Малфой, — огрызнулся Горец. — Если Дамблдор не использовал тебя, чтобы добраться до твоего отца, то и нас он не тронет. Он слабак и идиот! И мы будем такими же, если упустим шанс.</p><p>— Ты безумец.</p><p>— Хватит ныть, как сука. Скажи спасибо, что мы не оставили тебя c малышней.</p><p>Драко задохнулся от возмущения. Он ступил вперед, и Панси схватила его за руку, не давая приблизиться.</p><p>— Думаешь, тебе хватит сил вскрыть барьер? — иронично спросил Гарри, стараясь переманить внимание обратно к себе. Смотреть на Драко было невозможно. Нужно было отобрать у кого-нибудь палочку. Алан, казалось, не отдавал отчета своим действиям, и это могло привести к чему-нибудь весьма... опасному. </p><p>— Мне? — Алан переглянулся со своими друзьями. — Конечно, нет. Но кое-кому другому может хватить. Мы просто подождем. </p><p>— Ваш план провальный. Снейп скоро будет здесь.</p><p>— А ты такой же тупой, как и Дамблдор, — произнес один из друзей Алана. — Снейп не будет нам мешать, Поттер, он верен Темному Лорду. Нашел, у кого искать защиты. Трусливый гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Не более трусливый, чем вы. Подумать только, — Гарри засунул руки в карманы, — вы все против меня одного. Это очень храбро. </p><p>Наверное, он попал в больное место, потому что Алан растерянно открыл рот, а его друзья злобно набычились. Часть собравшихся держалась в стороне, видимо, играя роль зрителей и готовясь делать ноги в любой момент, но кто-то выглядел действительно решительно. Каждая секунда промедления грозила им раскрытием, но это их словно бы и не трогало.</p><p>— Никто тебя не боится, Поттер, — сказал Алан. — Просто у всех собравшихся здесь есть своя цель. </p><p>— Расскажешь мне?</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Алан. — Мы будем ждать.</p><p>— Чего? — Гарри начинал раздражаться. Ситуация была нелепая, и он не понимал, что вообще происходит. Малфой смотрел на него так убито, что Гарри почти хотелось рявкнуть, чтобы тот отвернулся: его страх был обнажен, и казалось, что любой может догадаться о его истинных чувствах. Алан принялся ходить туда-сюда.</p><p>— Сегодня началась война, Поттер. Сегодня весь мир узнал, что Темный Лорд вернулся. </p><p>— Волдеморт далеко во Франции.</p><p>— Как и Дамблдор, — Алан показал зубы. — Знаешь, что это значит?</p><p>Гарри молчал. </p><p>—  Защитные чары слабеют, Поттер, ты бы узнал это через пару лет. Если бы у тебя была возможность доучиться. Они вскроют барьер, и мы все сбежим.</p><p>— И кто же его вскроет? И что насчет профессоров? Вы не забыли, что в Хогвартсе есть и другие учителя? </p><p>— Скоро ты поймешь, Поттер. Ты, как и Дамблдор, недооцениваешь нас. «Всего лишь дети» — глупо оставлять врагов в тылу. Наш план хорош, Поттер, и все мы вознесемся, когда доставим тебя ему. Я бы сам убил тебя, прямо сейчас, если бы он не хотел сделать это лично.<br/>Они вновь принялись ждать. Из Хогвартса прибежали еще несколько учеников: низкий паренек подскочил к Алану и зашептал что-то ему на ухо. Тот нахмурился. Гарри краем глаза оглядывал людей, окруживших его, пытаясь решить, кто из них слабое звено — ему нужна была палочка, и он вполне мог воспользоваться элементом неожиданности, чтобы вырвать ее.<br/>Вдруг среди прибывших он заметил Марту. Та пряталась за спинами остальных и смотрела на Гарри пустым взглядом; он взглядом указал на свои руки, но девушка никак не показала, что поняла его знак.</p><p>Со стороны озера вдруг донесся странный звук. Слизеринцы вздрогнули. Словно поднимался шторм — было слышно, как рев волн усиливается, как разбиваются темные воды о берег. Ветер же, наоборот, начинал стихать, и ветви деревьев качались уже лениво и медленно, печально и обреченно поскрипывая. Луну закрыло мутное облако, превратив в сливочный диск в тучах, и снег перестал блестеть, подобно миллиону оброненных на землю алмазов. Гарри повернул голову: отсюда ближайший берег озера было видно на удивление хорошо. Оно растекалось, и гребни волн белели пузырчатой пеной. Абсолютно все, собравшиеся на поляне, уставились на него.</p><p>Около Хогвартса замелькали яркие Люмосы. Грянул гром, и несколько мгновений Гарри ждал, что небо вот-вот озарят молнии, но облака все еще были темны. И тут он понял — это был вовсе не грохот в напряженных тучах. Это было что-то иное.</p><p>Черное озеро вспенилось — нечто поднималось прямо из его глубин. Сначала не было видно ничего, кроме расходящихся волн, но потом над водой показался холм, все растущий и растущий. Медленно он двигался к Хогвартсу, прямо к каменному берегу. Гарри замер, и все его чувства вдруг разом заледенели, обратившись слабостью. Он не верил своим глазам.<br/>Из холодных озерных вод, несущихся во всех стороны, прочь от могучего движения, выходил великан.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на открывающуюся ему картину с ужасом. Ему казалось, весь мир остановился и наблюдал за тем, как из воды показывается огромная голова, затем массивные плечи, длинные руки... Луна вновь выглянула из-за облака, но теперь ее свет казался проклятием, потому что он с пронзительной яркостью блестел на мокром теле чудовища.</p><p>— Да, — прошептал Алан в восхищении. — Да.</p><p>Вдруг со стороны Леса донесся смех. Женский смех, полный радости и возбуждения, казался столь чуждым этой картине, что сначала Гарри решил, что ему это почудилось. Но слизеринцы резко обернулись и едва ли не бегом кинулись к предполагаемой границе, отделяющей Хогвартс от остального мира. Кто-то схватил Гарри за руку и потянул вперед. Мелькнула голова Малфоя, но потом ее поглотили черные плащи. Толпа сжалась, голоса то вспыхивали, то затихали. Гарри увидел впереди слабое свечение, двигающееся им навстречу. Он начал вырываться, даже не осознавая, что именно сейчас происходит, но его держали крепко, наверняка оставляя темные синяки на его плечах.</p><p>— Здесь, — сипло крикнул кто-то. Они остановились. Озера было не видно из-за деревьев, но рев не стихал. Это кричал великан, и его зычный, громовой голос разносился по округе, подобно стихийному бедствию. Здесь же, под сенью деревьев было темно, птицы поднялись в воздух и пропали, и все вокруг казалось застывшим и омертвевшим, оторванным от того ужаса, что творился снаружи.</p><p>Гарри увидел, как между кленов появились фигуры. Они были черными и подвижными, и Люмосы едва-едва освещали их путь. Вперед их вела одна, не скрытая ни мантией, ни маской, ни капюшоном, и Гарри узнал ее издалека. Это была Беллатриса Лестрейндж. </p><p>Вот это было действительно плохо. Он вдруг ясно осознал, что в его руке нет волшебной палочки. Алан и его друзья, еще несколько минут назад казавшиеся ему беспомощными дураками, вдруг превратились в ангелов смерти, в гарпий, которые в своих когтях принесли его прямо в лапы врагов. Все вдруг развернулось перед ним: это было запланировано. Волдеморт знал, что Дамблдор придет Шармбатону на помощь, потому что тот не мог оставить своих союзников. Он знал — и решил попробовать Хогвартс на прочность, приведя к нему великана под водой, там, где его нельзя было заметить.<br/>Тот сон. </p><p>Беллатриса приблизилась. Она шла по сугробам, чуть придерживая подол черного платья и смело ступая в снег. Волосы все той же тяжелой короной лежали вокруг ее головы, похожие на львиную гриву. Гарри не мог отвести от нее взгляда, и он чувствовал, как она смотрит на него в ответ: этот взгляд прожигал его насквозь. Барьер — невидимый и словно бы несуществующий — показался ему мыльным пузырем, который готовился лопнуть от ее первого прикосновения. Однако, когда она подошла и протянула руку, ее ладонь уперлась в стену, чуть подсветившись.</p><p>— Мадам Лестрейндж, — Алан и остальные заозирались, не зная, как себя вести. Гарри посмотрел на Марту, которая оказалась через пару человек от него. Она оцепенела от ужаса. Как и Малфой, который медленно приблизился, растолкав первые ряды. Он смотрел только вперед, на свою тетку, и не дрожал. Его друзья окружали его плотным кольцом, и Гарри хотел, чтобы Паркинсон провалилась сквозь землю, чтобы он смог увидеть лицо Драко.</p><p>— Кого я вижу, — голос Беллатрисы был таким же, как и раньше. Кто-то толкнул Гарри в спину, и он оказался почти перед волшебницей. Он смело уставился в ее лицо, разглядывая черные брови вразлет, расширившиеся глаза и полные, темные губы. Он хорошо знал это лицо, и он слишком давно не видел ее так близко. Ему вдруг захотелось сказать что-нибудь, но слова не шли на ум, и все его тело было подвержено лишь одному чувству — выживанию. Он лихорадочно искал способ сбежать — он слышал голоса, движущиеся от Хогвартса.</p><p>Беллатриса передвинула ладонь, и та оказалась прямо напротив лица Гарри. Она вдавила ее в барьер, будто пытаясь его оттолкнуть, ее ногти заскребли по воздуху. </p><p>— Ты рад меня видеть, мальчик? — спросила она.</p><p>— Гори в аду, — вырвалось у Гарри, и он сам удивился тому, что сказал это. Беллатриса рассмеялась вновь, и ее смех потонул в оглушительном грохоте. Барьер вдруг вспыхнул, будто по нему пробежал электрический разряд: он запылал фиолетовым светом, и жилы, полные магической энергии, обнажились, подобно человеческим венам. Великан ударил еще раз, и все повторилось. Его громадные кулаки молотили по барьеру, и все вокруг звенело от гула и треска. Меж ветвей Гарри видел его далекий силуэт. Небо стало светлым, будто днем; защита Хогвартса пульсировала и стонала.</p><p>— Пора, — громко приказала Беллатриса. Они с Пожирателями отошли на несколько шагов и подняли палочки: с их кончиков сорвались красные лучи и вонзились в одну точку, будто тонкие раскаленные иглы. Они не могли пробиться внутрь, но барьер вокруг них словно нагревался, фиолетовый цвет превращался в розовый. </p><p>— Давайте все! — панически заорал Алан. Слизеринцы тоже подняли палочки, и они начали палить в свечение сумбурными заклинаниями. Некоторые рассыпались искрами, некоторые врезались и удерживались дрожащими лучами. От какофонии звуков, наполнивших все кругом, разрывалась голова. Гарри не мог поверить в то, что видел. Он не знал, как прервать это безумие, и вся его уверенность схлынула, уступив место страху и беспомощности. Он рванулся в сторону, но слизеринец, который его держал, перехватил его, зажав его горло в локтевом захвате.</p><p>— Не рыпайся, Поттер, — прохрипел он ему на ухо, обдав горячим дыханием. — Скоро все кончится.</p><p>Где-то вдалеке раздались крики. Хогвартс пылал, словно охваченный огнем, каждое его окно и бойница светились. Гарри повернул голову: меж ветвей он видел сиреневое небо, и к его ужасу то светлело, словно охваченное рассветом. В том месте, где скрещивались лучи магии Беллатрисы и ее подручных, барьер был почти белым. И в какой-то момент он медленно начал расползаться: как будто кто-то раскрывал раковину с моллюском. </p><p>Черная, как смоль, трещина вдруг образовалась в белом свечении. <br/>В следующее мгновение накалившееся безумие пронзил знакомый крик:</p><p>— <i>Зерфенсория Фореллерто!</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Спина к спине</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <i>Зерфенсория Фореллерто</i>.</p><p>Яркая белая вспышка сорвалась с палочки Малфоя. Она, будто маленький пульсирующий шмель, пронеслась мимо Гарри, врезавшись в слизеринца, стоящего за его спиной, а потом отскочила и ударила Алана прямо в лицо. Тот вскрикнул и повалился на землю; студенты рядом с ним отскочили в стороны и заозирались, медленно отступая назад и почти прижимаясь к барьеру. Их взгляды скользили по темным стволам, по черной чаще и белому снегу, видимо, ища прибежавших из Хогвартса преподавателей — и не находя их.</p><p>Поначалу никто не мог понять, что именно произошло. Все, кто собрался в этой роще, замерли; Беллатриса прервала свое заклинание и пораженно уставилась на Драко. Под сенью голых кленов и дубов вдруг стало так тихо и недвижимо, будто не было никакого великана в озере, будто бы барьер не стонал и не трещал — словно все они оказались вдруг внутри глаза торнадо. На несколько мгновений Гарри ощутил невероятное единство со слизеринцами: он был шокирован и забыл обо всем, что происходило вокруг, и падение грузного тела рядом с собой он наблюдал, будто в замедленной съемке. Этот юноша и Горец были единственными, кто издавал звуки, они постанывали и катались по земле, не отрывая рук от своих ожогов — все остальные же молча смотрели на Малфоя.</p><p>Потом барьер вдруг вспыхнул ярко-голубым, и тонкая трещина заросла, будто ее и не было. Это послужило сигналом, и чары спали: Гарри схватил палочку, которую его охранник выронил на землю, и, не глядя, послал заклятие прямо в толпу:</p><p>— <i>Ступефай!</i></p><p>Кто-то вскрикнул и повалился назад, отброшенный толчком. Остальные вмиг очнулись: в Гарри полетели несколько заклинаний, но он увернулся от них, упав на землю и откатившись в сторону. Его мантия и свитер под ней были мокрыми от снега, ног он и вовсе не чувствовал — он не чувствовал ничего, кроме опасности. Он бросил проклятие прямиком в Беллатрису, но то разбилось о барьер, обронив на снег черные кляксы; Лестрейндж дернулась в сторону, и ее глаза вспыхнули яростью. Она вскинула голову: великан все еще молотил в барьер, но тот был крепок и ослепительно сиял. Сквозь деревья можно было разглядеть несколько ярких лучей, питающих его.</p><p>— Предатель!<br/>— Малфой!<br/>— Чертов сукин сын!</p><p>Несколько лучей полетели прямо в него. Гарри поставил перед собой Протего: магия вонзилась в сияющий щит. Одно из заклинаний хитро вильнуло в сторону и оцарапало ему плечо: резкая боль заставила его дернуться и ухватиться за рану. Его мантия уже была сырой, и холод оказался весьма кстати — он притуплял ощущения. Гарри стиснул зубы; у него не было времени размениваться на царапины. Он сцепился с несколькими противниками, чьих лиц толком не мог разглядеть; они посылали друг в друга заклятия, не беспокоясь о том, могут ли они задеть кого-то в толпе — было не до того. Гарри краем глаза заметил, что на Драко тоже напали — его друзья не помогали ему, и, на самом деле, сейчас их трудно было винить. Крэбб и Гойл без всякого выражения на толстых лицах смотрели, как их предводитель сражается со слизеринцами, и не двигались с места, а Паркинсон пялилась на Малфоя с ужасом и непониманием. Она вскрикнула, когда одно из заклинаний ударило Драко в спину и повалило на землю, спеленав черными, дымными путами — это было проклятие удушения. </p><p>Гарри бросился Драко на выручку. Он не был уверен, что Фините Инкантатем сработает, как универсальное контрзаклятие в этом случае, но, видимо, оно получилось столь сильным, что без труда побороло чужую магию: яркий свет вонзился в черный дым, и тот развеялся, оставив после себя резкий запах. Гарри поставил Протего перед собой и Драко и тут же снял его, кинув в девушку, которая вновь поднимала палочку, Ступефай. Малфой вскочил, закашлявшись, и скользнул мимо него, и его Зерфенсория вновь взмыла в воздух, изящно и легко пролетая по врагам и ошпаривая их магией. Казалось, Драко без труда управляет белоснежной вспышкой; он будто дирижировал, и его мантия развевалась от резких движений. Их все еще окружала толпа: кто-то просто стоял, наблюдая, кто-то медленно отходил назад, но кто-то отчаянно нападал, и неясно было, откуда ждать удара в следующую секунду. Высокий парень, подскочивший со спины, налетел на Гарри и ударил его в лицо, разбивая нос — в него тут же ударил красный луч Депульсо, отбросивший его назад, прямиком в руки Крэбба и Гойла. Малфой прокричал что-то, но из-за шума в ушах Гарри не смог его расслышать. Он мельком вытер кровь, шмыгнул носом и заколдовал подручных — теперь, наверное, бывших подручных — Малфоя, которые только сейчас очнулись от шока и угрожающе двинулись вперед, позабыв про волшебные палочки.</p><p>Гарри никогда не бился вот так, ему было тесно, но в то же время он ощущал в себе незнакомую, удивительно живую силу, которая железно стискивала его мышцы и заставляла его сердце колотиться, подобно молоту. Он увидел, как Забини оглушил Нотта, поднявшего палочку, прежде чем отступить, как Марта спряталась за дерево, под которым ни живы, ни мертвы сидели Ян и Ондрей. </p><p>Драко развеял летящее в него проклятие в воздухе и прижался спиной к спине Гарри. Они замерли, окруженные — бой прекратился так же быстро, как и начался. Те, кто упорно вели эту масштабную дуэль, остановились, тяжело дыша. Оставшиеся студенты смотрели на них со страхом, они не ожидали всего этого, и вид товарищей, лежащих на земле, должно быть, их отрезвил. Со стороны Хогвартса к ним двигались люди, и Гарри не сомневался, что это учителя — он слышал высокий голос МакГонагалл, усиленный магией, но все равно глушащийся барьером слизеринцев. </p><p>— Что ты наделал, Драко, — негромко произнесла Беллатриса. Гарри вздрогнул: он почти забыл про мадам Лестрейндж и ее помощников, наблюдающих за всем из-за барьера. Пожиратели за ее спиной не двигались, и из-за масок нельзя было разглядеть ни выражения их лиц, ни узнать их. Впрочем, Беллатрисы было достаточно: в эту секунду она вовсе не казалась безумной, и дьявольский огонь в ее глазах потух. Отчетливо вдруг стало видно, что она уже немолода, кожу у ее глаз и рта стягивали морщины, а в черных как смоль волосах местами белели седые нити. Когда Гарри сталкивался с ней раньше, она казалась ему воплощением ведьмовской силы, азарта и одержимости — но сейчас, глядя на нее, он видел просто женщину. Это длилось недолго, ровно до того момента, когда Драко сипло произнес:</p><p>— Защити маму.</p><p>Выражение глаз Беллатрисы изменилось, и это вернуло ей всю ее силу. Она сделала шаг назад, а потом повернулась к Пожирателям:</p><p>— Уводите зверя.</p><p>Они аппарировали, оставив после себя только вытоптанный снег. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на то место, где они стояли, а потом повернулся к остальным. </p><p>— Все кончено, — сказал он. — Ваш план провалился.</p><p>— Ничего еще не кончено, — прошипел вдруг Алан, поднимаясь. Вся правая сторона его лица была красной и опухшей, глаз заплыл, а бровь сгорела. Он дышал, как загнанный зверь, воздух с громким свистом втягивался в его легкие. Его грудь ходила ходуном, но рука, сжимающая палочку, не дрожала. Он смотрел на Драко. — Предатель. Ты такое же ничтожество, как и твой отец. Вы оба сдохнете. </p><p>— Может быть, — сипло сказал Малфой. — Но не сегодня.</p><p>— Сейчас, — здоровый глаз Алана расширился. — <i>Авада...</i></p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — выкрикнул Гарри, используя первое, что пришло ему в голову. Его заклятие полоснуло Алана по груди и шее. Тот захрипел и повалился на снег: из тонких ран брызнула кровь, кажущаяся черной на снегу. Кто-то закричал — некоторые слизеринцы бросились бежать. <br/>Великан, наконец, затих.</p><p>Алан дергался на земле, судорожно прижимая руки к ране. Из его рта вырывались чудовищные, булькающие звуки; кровь заливала его губы, пенясь. Постепенно его движения становились все слабей и слабей, и пальцы уже едва касались разорванной плоти, размазывая багровые разводы по бледной коже. Горец смотрел куда-то вверх, и ужас медленно исчезал из его взгляда, сменяясь опустошением.<br/>Гарри глядел на него и не двигался с места. Все его тело оледенело, и каждую клетку охватила паническая беспомощность. Он наблюдал, как жизнь медленно покидает Алана, и чувствовал холод, который проник ему прямо в сердце, сжав его в тисках. Кровь из носа пачкала его подбородок и стекала в горло, когда он чуть запрокидывал голову — Гарри казалось, что это вкус крови Алана он ощущает в своем рту. На долю секунды его дернуло болью изнутри — и вдруг шрам перестал ныть, и головная боль ушла.</p><p>— Отойди! — кто-то оттолкнул его в сторону. Мимо пронесся черный силуэт: это оказался Крайфер. Он упал на колени перед Аланом и приставил набалдашник трости к его разорванному горлу; он начал бормотать заклинания так быстро, что невозможно было поспеть за ним, и мягкое золотое свечение окутало окровавленую шею слизеринца. Алан все еще судорожно дрожал, и крови, впитавшейся в снег, вокруг него было так много, что казалось, в человеке столько просто не может поместиться. <br/>Посох Крайфера стал уменьшаться, словно перетекая на слизеринца вместе с магией, и вскоре превратился в обыкновенную волшебную палочку. Смотритель будто бы и не заметил этого, он колдовал до тех пор, пока Алан не прекратил дрожать: кровь перестала толчками выплескиваться из его рта и ран, глаза закрылись, а ужасающие хрипы стихли. Горец лежал на земле и походил на мертвеца, и только тяжелое движение его груди выдавало тление жизни в нем — и все это сделал с ним Гарри.<br/>Своими руками.</p><p>Он беспомощно взглянул на Малфоя. Тот смотрел на Гореца со странным выражением на белом лице: он был парализован от ужаса и отвращения, исказившего его сухие губы, но во взгляде его не было ни страха, ни брезгливости. Зрачок затопил серую радужку, и глаза Драко казались почти черными — взор их был тяжел и неумолим, наполнен уверенностью и отчаянной безжалостностью. Невозможно было описать словами то чувство, что отражалось в Малфое в это мгновение; невозможно было сказать, было оно смирением или яростью, или может затаенной болью — оно просто было, чудовищное и трогательное, и Гарри желал никогда больше не видеть этот взгляд. </p><p>Малфой повернул голову. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и казалось, будто все остальные люди в роще пропали. Не было ни Крайфера, все еще стоящего на коленях рядом с Аланом, ни Гореца и его разорванной шеи, ни замерших вокруг слизеринцев, ни Яна и Ондрея, сжавшихся под деревом — были лишь они вдвоем. Гарри не знал, что он должен сказать и может ли он сказать что-то такое, что имело бы значение для Драко сейчас. То, чего он боялся, врастало между ними. Драко сделал выбор — и Седрик сделал его когда-то. <br/>Гарри разрушил их обоих — как разрушал все, к чему прикасался. Он оставлял за собой раны, такие же, как на Алане, пусть и скрытые глубоко внутри, и ждал, что через мгновение во взгляде Драко проступит то, что однажды уже увидел в глазах Диггори: затаенное понимание, кто на самом деле был во всем виноват, неосознанная, инстинктивная ненависть, отравляющее все светлое, что было между ними.  И он смело смотрел вперед, он был готов принять все, что Малфой мог ему показать, потому что это было правильно: он должен был признать свою вину.<br/>И последствия.<br/>Но Драко просто его обнял.</p><p>Он прижался к нему, стиснув так сильно, что стало больно. Его тело было жестким, словно каменным, и оно не дрожало — лишь грудь тяжело вздымалась. Гарри увидел, как Ян Дени закрыл рот рукой, глядя на них пораженно и испуганно — его волосы потеряли алый цвет, став светлыми, будто бы седыми. Метаморф? — подумал Гарри, но тут же откинул эту мысль прочь. Это было неважно сейчас. Гарри закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть в пораженные лица, и уткнулся носом в шею Драко, пачкая кровью его кожу. Теперь все было иначе. Он хотел бы испариться, но не мог.</p><p>— Гарри! — голос Джорджа разбил это отчуждение. Малфой дернулся и отстранился. Его лицо вдруг оказалось очень близко, и никогда прежде оно не выглядело столь взрослым. Малфой сдерживал все, что бушевало внутри него, и эта гримаса, едва тронувшая мышцы, которую Гарри не мог расшифровать, была жуткой. Впрочем, Гарри едва ли мог понять, какое чувство сковало все в его собственной груди и притупило его ощущения — ему казалось, что это были пустота и лед, но он чувствовал, что за ними таится боль. И жар. </p><p>Он обернулся. Барьер, созданный слизеринцами, пал, и в рощицу ступили МакГонагалл, Стебль и близнецы Уизли. Фред и Джордж застыли в паре шагов от Гарри и круглыми глазами смотрели на него и на Малфоя: они, разумеется, все понимали, и были напуганы не меньше остальных.  Ветер стихал, деревья почти не скрипели; меж ветвей можно было разглядеть башни Хогвартса и сияющие ярким светом окна. Жизнь, будто застывшая на несколько минут, продолжалась, и Гарри вдруг осознал, что они не заперты между кленов и дубов: они вольны уйти отсюда. И встретить все, что их ждет.</p><p>— Ну и жесть, — сказал вдруг Забини. Он был растерян, но взгляд, которым он наградил гриффиндорца, был полон обещания расправы. У его ног лежал Нотт, нелепо подвернувший под себя руку, а где-то за спиной — Крэбб и Гойл. Рядом стояла Панси.</p><p>— И не говори, — сипло поддержал его Фред. — Гарри, ты как?</p><p>— В порядке, — ответил Гарри. Он коснулся рукой своего разбитого носа: кажется, все было не так плохо, как он думал. Кровь все еще шла, но уже не так обильно, как прежде, и хрящ на ощупь был целым, пусть и неприятно саднил. </p><p>Стебль подошла к Яну и Ондрею и тихо с ними заговорила. Гарри отвернулся: он не хотел ни видеть Дени, ни думать о нем. <br/>Крайфер встал с колен и взмахнул волшебной палочкой: Алан, все еще похожий на мертвеца, поднялся в воздух. МакГонагалл, заметив это, тут же приблизилась и замерла рядом с юношей, оглядывая его рану.</p><p>— Я отнесу его в лазарет, — сказал Крайфер. — Оставляю этих учеников на вас. </p><p>— Конечно, — профессор трансфигурации с ужасом и горечью проводила его взглядом и повернулась к слизеринцам. Несколько долгих секунд она взирала на них, на тех, кто остался, и они смотрели на нее в ответ, полные страха и стыда. МакГонагалл кашлянула и произнесла: — Вы все меня разочаровали. Вы немедленно вернетесь в свои гостиные и подумаете о том, что сегодня случилось, и о последствиях, которые будут иметь ваши необдуманные, жестокие поступки. </p><p>— Профессор... — начал кто-то, но МакГонагалл грозно и резко оборвала тихий голос взмахом руки. Гарри вдруг подумал о том, насколько тяжело для нее было видеть их всех здесь и говорить с ними. Они не просто нарушили школьные правила, не просто забыли сделать домашнее задание — то, что они сделали, не было частью школьной жизни, не было поступком невинным и способным быть прощенным. Это было предательство. <br/>МакГонагалл была одной из тех, кто заботился об этих детях, кто должен был не допустить подобного.</p><p>— Идите в замок. И будьте готовы отправиться домой. </p><p>Слизеринцы и когтевранцы медленно начали отступать. Стебль наблюдала за ними, держа за руку Ондрея, кажущегося абсолютно потерянным и не понимающим, что происходит. Может, он все еще был заколдован. Ян сжимал его вторую руку и смотрел под ноги. Лишь проходя мимо Гарри, он поднял лицо. Он был бледен и несчастен, и его посветлевшие волосы торчали во все стороны.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — сказал он и посмотрел на Драко. На него тут же зарычал Джордж:</p><p>— Запихай свою жалость себе...</p><p>— Мистер Уизли, — устало одернула его профессор Стебль. Джордж замолк, а Ян прошел мимо. Из слизеринцев остались лишь Забини и Марта, которые, глянув на друг друга и молча о чем-то договорившись, встали рядом, подальше от тех, кто лежал на земле, и Панси Паркинсон. Она двинулась следом за остальными, но в какой-то момент изменила маршрут и приблизилась, прижимая руки к груди и глядя на людей вокруг так, будто никогда раньше их не видела. Она все еще была крупной девушкой, но в этот миг она показалась Гарри миниатюрной и бесцветной. Может, даже симпатичной: недовольная, злобная гримаска, которая обычно искажала черты ее лица, исчезла без следа, и Гарри увидел, какой Панси была на самом деле — испуганной и расстроенной.</p><p>Она подошла еще ближе и молча ударила Драко по щеке. Голова юноши мотнулась, и на коже вспыхнул алый след.  Гарри тут же дернулся вперед, но Малфой удержал его, выставив перед ним руку. Он смотрел на Панси странным, проникновенным взглядом.</p><p>— Панс.</p><p>— Мисс Паркинсон, — МакГонагалл, верно, хотела звучать строго, но у нее не было на это сил. Или же она понимала, какой несчастной была Панси сейчас. Впрочем, той не нужно было напоминание: она развернулась и побежала к Хогвартсу, и только ее мантия мела белый снег. Несколько секунд Гарри смотрел ей вслед: он думал о том, что никогда не интересовался чувствами Панси Паркинсон и тем, насколько глубока была ее привязанность к Драко. </p><p>— Не думаю, что Драко можно возвращаться в гостиную, — сказал Блейз, обращаясь к МакГонагалл, когда их роща, наконец, опустела. Вереница Люмосов двигалась к замку и выглядела понуро. МакГонагалл взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и тела учеников, лежащих на земле без сознания, поднялись в воздух, окруженные голубоватым свечением. Они походили на призраков или на тех странных и жутких существ, которых Гарри видел в Запретном Лесу.</p><p>— Можно пойти в Гриффиндор, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Тот спасительный лед, что помогал ему держать себя в руках, будто бы начинал подтаивать. — Там...</p><p>— Безопасно? — прервал его Забини. — Думаешь, львы его не загрызут?</p><p>— Вообще-то мы тоже львы, — хмуро вставил Фред. — Ар.</p><p>— Молодые люди, о чем вы вообще говорите? — изумилась профессор МакГонагалл, про которую все на мгновение забыли. — Мистер Поттер и мистер Малфой отправятся в больничное крыло, а потом — в директорский кабинет! Как и вы, мистер Забини, и вы, мисс Ливер.</p><p>— Мы? — Марта дернулась. — Мы не заодно с Аланом. Мы... То есть, я просто хотела узнать, что он задумал. Я думала, что Забини и Малфой с ним, но... В общем, я за Поттера! Я была на собрании!</p><p>— Это правда, — подтвердил Фред. — Хотя все равно подозрительно.</p><p>— Это сейчас неважно, — сказал Гарри. — Даже если Марта собралась шпионить, ничего важнее случившегося она все равно не узнает.</p><p>— Эй, верь в меня хоть немного.</p><p>— Расскажите, что происходит, — Гарри проигнорировал ее и обратился к МакГонагалл. Он наклонился, взял пригоршню снега и принялся вытирать кровавые подтеки под носом; остальные наблюдали за ним. Они медленно двинулись к замку следом за остальными студентами.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, я не вижу никаких причин, почему я должна отчитываться перед вами. Вы повели себя глупо и безответственно, вы ранили студента, и, если бы не специфика всей этой ситуации, я бы назначила вам отработки до конца года. </p><p>— Да, я согласен, — Гарри покосился на алый снег в руке. Он отбросил его в сторону и брезгливо вытер пальцы о мантию. В ладони он все еще сжимал чужую волшебную палочку: слишком короткую, неудобную и неуступчивую. — Но я все равно хочу знать, что происходит. <i>Акцио моя волшебная палочка.<br/></i><br/>Его палочка вылетела откуда-то из темноты, и Гарри не успел ее схватить: она больно ударила его в бок, прежде чем упасть на землю. Ее поднял Фред, и он же ответил:</p><p>— Мы слишком поздно заметили, что слизеринцы начали шевелиться. Все началось слишком быстро, и ты был далеко — а потом встретился с этим предателем и пошел прямо к ним. Мы думали, что не успеем.</p><p>— Мистеры Уизли хотя бы додумались обратиться к учителям, — строго и недовольно сказала МакГонагалл. — А вы, мистер Поттер, забыли о всякой ответственности. Профессор Дамблдор будет очень огорчен.</p><p>— Ян сказал, что они схватили Седрика. И я послал Патронуса Снейпу. </p><p>— Профессору Снейпу, — машинально поправила его МакГонагалл. — И я говорю не про причины, почему вы последовали за мистером Дени, а про то, что вы вообще покинули свою спальню в такое время. За свое поведение вы будете отчитываться перед директором, и он решит, достойны ли вы того, чтобы и дальше доверять вам вопросы вашей безопасности.</p><p>— О чем это вы? — вклинилась Марта. Профессор кинула на нее холодный и строгий взгляд.</p><p>— Я поговорю обо всем с директором, — Гарри видел, что МакГонагалл зла и расстроена, и он понимал причину. Профессор беспокоилась за него, а он был большой проблемой. — И приму последствия.</p><p>— Я очень на это надеюсь.</p><p>— Но я все еще хочу знать, что сегодня произошло. Каким образом Алан смог выбраться? И почему ты, — Гарри быстро и смущенно глянул на Драко, который шел рядом с ним и смотрел только под ноги, — оказался вместе с ним.</p><p>— Нам он не рассказывал подробности своего плана, — ответил за Малфоя Забини. — И мы даже не знали, что он собирается действовать сегодня. Просто посреди вечера Алан встал и сказал: «Пора». Никто не думал, что он действительно что-то может. Мы узнали о том, что он заколдовал брата этого Дени только тогда, когда были уже на полпути к Лесу, а потом увидели Поттера и... Вот, что случилось.</p><p>— Он выгнал младшекурсников в коридор, — подал голос Драко. Он посмотрел на профессора. — Чтобы те притянули на себя всех этих существ, и мы смогли пройти. Не знаю, в порядке ли они. </p><p>— Защитные чары мистера Крайфера не причинят им вреда, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Но всех их переведут в другие гостиные.</p><p>— Слизерин закроют? — удивился Джордж. </p><p>— Я не знаю, мистер Уизли. Возможно, нам придется закрыть всю школу. </p><p>— Сходил прогуляться, м, Гарри? — спросил Фред, толкая Гарри в плечо и невольно попадая прямо по царапине. Тот зашипел и дернулся. Рана болела, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы отправиться с ней в больничное крыло и увидеть там всех тех людей. По ощущениям кровь уже прекратила идти и впиталась в ткань свитера, и Гарри не думал, что это даже особенно заметно. Фред испуганно отдернул руку. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— В порядке.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, вам нужно...</p><p>— Мне не нужно в больничное крыло, — он мог вытерпеть намного более сильную боль, и сейчас это было неважно. — Я хочу вернуться в Гриффиндор.</p><p>— Ты ранен, — сказал Драко.</p><p>— Это пустяк. Надо успеть рассказать все Рону и Гермионе до того, как им расскажет кто-то другой.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, сейчас намного важнее...</p><p>— Дамблдор еще не вернулся, у меня есть время, — Гарри не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо говорил так резко с профессором МакГонагалл. Он не хотел ей грубить, не хотел выглядеть так, будто он ставил себя выше всех заведенных правил, но он ставил. Он жил только тем, что мог самостоятельно принимать решения, ибо его смерть уже была отдана Дамблдору: он совершал ошибки потому, что был способен их совершать, и он должен был встречать последствия. Он должен был принять все, что скажет ему Драко после случившегося; он должен был подняться в Гриффиндор и все рассказать Рону и Гермионе. Это было сейчас важно, и мнение МакГонагалл не волновало его так же, как не волновали школьные правила.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Драко глухо. </p><p>— Ты не обязан это видеть.</p><p>— Я хочу, — Малфой остановился. Они вышли из рощи, и пред ними лежали белые поляны, освещенные волшебным светом. Лучи магии больше не питали барьер, но он все еще сиял, и за его свечением нельзя было разглядеть великана. Природа вокруг казалась удивительно умиротворенной, будто бы недавние события никак ее не коснулись: в том, как блестел снег и как скрипели ветви дубов, не было ни угрозы, ни напряжения. Война, явившись на мгновение, ушла.</p><p>— Так вы... действительно друзья? — спросила тихо Марта, стараясь прятать лицо от МакГонагалл и вообще сливаться с деревьями. Гарри так и не узнал, насколько просвещенной в его историю была профессор, сколько Дамблдор ей открыл, но даже без правды насчет его неминуемого конца, она должна была видеть, как стремительно его жизнь катится к гибели. Поэтому она прекратила свои упреки и просто смотрела на него с печалью и заботой взрослого, вынужденного оставаться в стороне. </p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Мы друзья.</p><p>— И это к нему ты ходил на втором курсе? Твоя «подружка»?</p><p>— Дорогая, ты столько не знаешь, — подмигнул ей Фред, изо всех сил старающийся выглядеть позитивным. Они с братом пытались перетягивать на себя напряжение, не позволяя страху тронуть их лица, но выходило у них плохо: несмотря на то, что неприятелей больше не было рядом, они держали свои волшебные палочки наготове, и это выдавало их истинные чувства.</p><p>— Если бы ты не был весь в крови, я бы ударил тебя в лицо, — шепнул Малфой Гарри спустя пару секунд. Он не обращал внимания на Марту и близнецов и на их дурацкий разговор, он был напряжен, как струна, и выражение его лица было странным: будто бы он был на грани помешательства или же страдал от мощного Обливэйта, наложенного мгновение назад. — За то, что ты такой безмозглый.</p><p>— Ударь, — просто ответил Гарри. — Я заслужил.</p><p>— Молодые люди, я все еще здесь. Держите себя в руках, — напомнила МакГонагалл. Драко кивнул, будто принял ее слова к сведению, но на деле он едва ли их услышал. Гарри был не против, чтобы Драко набросился на него с кулаками, он был бы даже рад: он знал, что Малфой полон гнева, и лучше бы тот выпустил его так, чем замариновал в себе, как это сделал Седрик.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что хочешь подняться в Гриффиндор? — спросил Забини у Драко. — Они ненавидят тебя и не будут щадить. Уизел не преминет пройтись по твоему отцу.</p><p>— Поттер не один ответствен за это. Я не буду прятаться за его спиной, — Малфой посмотрел перед собой так, будто в протоптанном снегу увидел что-то удивительное, совершенно не поддающееся осмыслению.  Его волосы были светлы, лицо трогала тень от растрепанной челки, а острый подбородок казался выточенным из мрамора. — Я больше вообще не буду прятаться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Он не из Гриффиндора, — сказала Полная Дама. Гарри взял Драко за руку, крепко сжимая его пальцы.<p>Они оставили МакГонагалл разбираться с учениками, бросили Забини и Марту в холле и прошли через все коридоры Хогвартса, через его каменные лестницы и холодные галереи до самой башни Гриффиндора — и никого не встретили по пути. Одни только портреты провожали взглядами четырех студентов, и однажды до них донеслось эхо визга Пивза. Этот путь, обычно занимающий долгое время, пролетел, будто одно короткое мгновение. Впереди была долгая ночь, полная событий, и это была лишь первая ступень. На нее <i>нужно</i> было ступить.</p><p>— Золотокрылый каспийский дракон, — повторил Гарри, переглянувшись с близнецами. Те стояли по бокам, будто стража, и их волосы пылали огнем. Фред и Джордж одинаковыми жестами убрали руки в карманы мантий, сжимая волшебные палочки, и невесело улыбнулись, пытаясь подбодрить. Им тоже предстояло испытание, и они, верно, испытывали то же чувство тошноты и слабости в ногах, что и сам Гарри. И чувство стыда, которому, казалось бы, не было здесь места, но от которого невозможно было избавиться. Гарри посмотрел на Полную Даму и приказал: — Открывайте. </p><p>— Вы сами будете объяснять своему декану, почему у нас сегодня столько посторонних в гостиной, — возмутилась Дама, но все-таки распахнула дверь. За картиной было темно, и свет из комнаты скрывали красные портьеры: тонкая яркая полоса разрезала их. </p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Он еще раз посмотрел на близнецов, посмотрел на Драко — тот взирал на эти портьеры, отделяющие их от гриффиндорцев, с усталостью. Он не боялся — после того, что случилось сегодня, что ему были какие-то гриффиндорцы? Его шрам, не скрытый чарами, чернел на его нежной коже. Они пережили слишком много за сегодняшнюю ночь, и пора было все закончить. Там, в Лесу, Драко отдал все, что ценил, ради Гарри — и Гарри должен был сделать то же самое для него. Страх признаться во всем Рону и Гермионе вдруг начал казаться ему много меньшим, чем он был еще вчера; это была просто тяжесть, невыносимый груз, и Гарри, наконец, был готов снять его со своих плеч. <br/>Пора.</p><p>Они вошли в гостиную. Удивительно, но в ней почти ничего не изменилось с того момента, как пару часов назад он ее покинул: несмотря на поздний час, там все еще было полно народу и шума. Галдеж прорезал воздух, у окон толпились ученики; двое старшекурсников переставляли диваны, пытаясь соорудить из них общий круг, а несколько младшекурсников расставляли стулья. Парвати и Лаванда жгли какие-то благовония у камина, и по гостиной плыл запах, напоминающий о кабинете Трелони — наверняка что-то успокаивающее и снимающее стресс, что едва ли было действительно способно помочь им сейчас. Среди гриффиндорцев удивительно ярко выделялся Седрик Диггори, не участвующий в общей суматохе и просто наблюдающий за всем с маленького дивана — он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и иногда отвлекался на то, чтобы тихо сказать что-то Джинни, примостившейся рядом в кресле. Гарри было тяжело видеть его сейчас, и дело было вовсе не в Яне и не в том, что именно его он хотел спасти от слизеринцев сегодня — дело было в бесповоротном и бескомпромиссном окончании их странных романтических отношений.</p><p>Большинство даже не заметили возвращения близнецов и Гарри, будучи целиком поглощенными происходящим на улице; кто-то же, повернув к ним голову, замирал на месте, глядя на них. Несколько учеников, стоявших к ним ближе всех, выхватили волшебные палочки — они смотрели прямо на Малфоя. Гарри крепче сжал его руку, ощутив, что Драко прижался к его плечу; он пробежал взглядом по гостиной, ища своих друзей. Через мгновение на него налетела Гермиона.</p><p>— Гарри! — она повисла у него на шее, вынудив отпустить ладонь Драко и поддержать ее за спину. На долю секунды обзор заслонили ее пышные волосы, а потом девушка отстранилась и стукнула его кулаками по груди. — Мы так волновались!</p><p>— Герм, — он растерянно ухватил ее за локти, но та все еще была слишком зла и взбудоражена, чтобы обращать внимания на окружающих Гарри людей. Ее лицо было красным, а глаза пылали.</p><p>— Я же тебе говорила, Гарри! Теперь всегда будешь меня слушать, понял? Господи, мы думали, что вообще тебя больше не увидим! Что там произошло, что с барьером... — она посмотрела на близнецов, а потом ее взгляд остановился на Малфое.</p><p>Шум в гостиной утих; люди поднимали головы и смотрели на них: кто-то с непониманием, кто-то со страхом. Можно было гордиться тем, как ловко участники ОД выхватили волшебные палочки; многие приготовились встать в боевую стойку, не сводя пристальных взоров со слизеринца. В воздухе повисла ощутимая угроза.<br/>Гарри слышал, как гудит ветер за окном и как трещат поленья в камине. Он увидел, как Седрик и Джинни вскочили с дивана и замерли на полпути к нему, увидел Невилла, Дина и Симуса, увидел, как Рон медленно повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на него. Алое пламя отразилось в его рыжих волосах и быстрым отблеском легло на его лицо. Небеса не рухнули на землю в эту секунду, но что-то определенно опустилось на них всех — и это что-то было подобно морозному воздуху в жаркий день. В этот момент остальной мир словно бы отрезало вспышкой молнии, и Гарри понял, что битва — та, в которой не нужно было проливать кровь, но нужно было быть честным и смиренным, — началась.</p><p>Гермиона легким движением выхватила палочку из кармана джинс и уперла ее острие Малфою прямо в шею — тот дернулся и чуть отклонился назад, глядя на девушку сверху вниз. Это вдруг напомнило Гарри встречу с Панси в лесу: та тоже казалась столь хрупкой и напряженной перед Драко, который не мог ничего, кроме как смотреть на нее. Гарри перехватил запястье Гермионы и сжал, вынуждая отвести руку в сторону.</p><p>— Герм, — сказал он, и она повернула голову. Ее глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся. — Я же обещал, что все объясню.</p><p>— Объяснишь? — негромко спросила она, словно не понимая, о чем он вообще говорит. Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, о чем-то размышляя, складывая что-то в своей светлой голове, а потом вдруг отшатнулась. На ее лице появилось выражение невероятного, кристального понимания, а губы сложились в идеальную букву «О»; Гермиона выдернула свое запястье и зажала рот руками, медленно отступая назад. Она догадалась; может, она давно все знала, но не желала в это верить, и к этому сводились все ее вопросы и пристальные взгляды. Гарри видел это в ее огромных карих глазах, видел в них выражение, которого страшился — выражение поражения, ужаса и обиженного разочарования.</p><p>— Гарри, — вперед вышел Рон. В его руке тоже была палочка, но он смотрел совсем не так, как Грейнджер: он улыбался и хмурился одновременно. — Ты, что, взял Малфоя в плен?</p><p>Гарри коснулся рукой разбитого носа: боль его отрезвила. Тошнота и слабость никуда не ушли, но не они сейчас управляли им. Гораздо сильней было желание просто расправиться со всей проблемой разом. </p><p>— Драко не мой пленник, — сказал Гарри, подивившись тому, что голос его не подвел. Он взглянул на Малфоя, и тот посмотрел на него: без страха, без боли. С надеждой и верой, усталостью, смирением и насмешливой нежностью — так, как он не должен был смотреть после сегодняшнего, так, будто бы Гарри не разрушил его жизнь. Малфой облизнул губы и протянул ему свою крепкую и чуть влажную ладонь. Гарри сжал ее: — Драко мой друг.</p><p>Все то, что мучило его, вдруг разлетелось на куски и осыпалось к его ногам. Гарри вдруг ощутил, что вновь может дышать, что его грудь приподнимается часто и судорожно, но сердце больше не тянет от вины и стыда. Он сказал — признался. <br/>Странный звук прокатился по гостиной. Кто-то переглянулся, кто-то хихикнул. Гермиона опустила руки и просто застыла. Рон же улыбнулся:</p><p>— Чего? </p><p>— Это будет сложно, — шепнул Гарри Фред. Они с Джорджем бочком пробрались к одному из столов, стоящих рядом с информационным стендом, и уселись прямо на столешницу, не желая уходить далеко от разворачивающихся событий. Гарри покосился на них раздраженно; он вспомнил все свои речи, которые придумывал в голове, все те изворотливые объяснения, и ни одно из них не подходило. Нельзя было кратко объяснить все то, что было между ним и Драко, их знакомство, их столкновение, уединение и дружбу, их влечение — все это было сосредоточено в мелких деталях, имеющих смысл только тогда, когда они сами их переживали. <br/>«Все началось на втором курсе...»<br/>«Нет, все началось намного раньше, все началось, когда я впервые его увидел, когда он впервые мне улыбнулся, когда я понял, что он хороший человек, с которым произошло слишком много плохого...»</p><p>— Мы с Драко друзья, — сказал Гарри. — Он на нашей стороне.</p><p>Его не понимали, и это было очевидно. Почти все в гриффиндорской гостиной смотрели на него, но в этих взглядах не было ни доверия, ни осознания. Из-за алого цвета, сосредоточенного кругом, угроза казалась почти материальной.</p><p>— Чего? — повторил Рон. — Ты что несешь?</p><p>Гарри отпустил ладонь Драко и сделал шаг вперед. Он должен был все объяснить, и он чувствовал вину за то, что взваливал этот груз на своих друзей. Но в то же время он ощущал внутри себя странное, болезненное блаженство от того, что он мог об этом говорить.</p><p>— Послушайте меня, — начал он, простирая руки к Рону и Гермионе. — Драко спас меня от Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Она привела великана, который пытался сломать барьер. Пожиратели хотели посмотреть, насколько крепка наша защита без Дамблдора. </p><p>— Хорошо, — вдруг неожиданно ровно и спокойно сказал Уизли и переглянулся с Гермионой.  </p><p>— Рон... — тот явно не осознавал, что происходит, и это отражалось на его светлом лице. Кажется, Рон был уверен в том, что его друг просто сходит с ума, он смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего и улыбался нервно и ласково. Он не видел очевидного, не видел, что Седрик и Джинни скорее растеряны, нежели удивлены, и что Фред и Джордж стыдливо опускают лица, будто стараясь и вовсе слиться с обстановкой. Он просто не верил тому, что Гарри ему говорил.</p><p>— Я понял, — Рон снова усмехнулся и подошел к Гермионе, встав рядом и будто готовясь закрыть ее собой. Он быстро переводил взгляд с лица Гарри на лицо Драко. — Малфой на нашей стороне, он спас тебя от Беллатрисы и вы друзья. Так?</p><p>— Да, — осторожно согласился Гарри. Он заметил, как Парвати начала что-то нашептывать Лаванде на ухо. Невилл нахмурился и подошел ближе. </p><p>— Ладно. Давай ты и.... он, — Рон сжал губы на секунду, — посидите тут, а Фред с Джорджем позовут... МакГонагалл например? Да, Герм? МакГонагалл?</p><p>— Я не заколдован, Рон, — Гарри понял намек. Он страдальчески посмотрел на Гермиону, но у той не нашлось тепла и сострадания для него. Грейнджер все еще выглядела так, будто его не узнавала, и упорно молчала. — Я понимаю, это странно, но ты должен просто мне поверить.</p><p>— Я верю! Никто не спорит. Вы друзья, а он на нашей стороне. Просто расскажи про это МакГонагалл.  Или, знаешь, давай Малфой посидит где-нибудь один, а мы пока что...</p><p>— МакГонагалл знает, что Драко здесь. </p><p>— Я не спорю...</p><p>— Гарри, как называется кактус, который стоит у меня на тумбочке? — спросил вдруг Невилл. Гарри опешил и уставился на него:</p><p>— Что? Откуда я знаю?</p><p>— Да, дружище, дерьмовый вопрос, — заметил Дин, хлопнув Невилла по плечу. — Никто не знает, как он называется. Нужно проще. Какая моя любимая спортивная игра?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя: тот напряженно разглядывал людей перед собой, его светлые брови сходились на переносице, а шрам будто бы нервно подрагивал. На самом деле, гриффиндорцами можно было гордиться: минимальные представления о правилах безопасности у них все же были, и то, что друзья смотрели на него с недоверием, было лишь доказательством их ответственности. Не слишком яркой, но ответственности. Однако Гарри не хотел играть в эти игры, он чувствовал, как слабость в ногах и напряжение в желудке усиливаются, и он бы предпочел, чтобы они все сели в круг, а не стояли напротив него, будто армия, кою ему нужно одолеть.</p><p>— Футбол, — мрачно сказал он.</p><p>— А за какую команду я болею?</p><p>— Господи, Дин, ты думаешь, я помню? Кто-то из Лондона?</p><p>— Верно, — Дин нахмурился. — Кажется, это действительно Гарри.</p><p>— Послушайте, — юноша вновь попытался призвать всех к пониманию, — пусть это странно и неожиданно, но я говорю правду. И я не заколдован. </p><p>— Ты же ненавидишь Малфоя, — напомнил ему Невилл. </p><p>— Гарри, давай ты просто... — начал Рон, но в этот момент к нему со спины подошел Седрик и положил руку ему на плечо. Он шепнул: «Рон», и тот повернулся к нему, по-прежнему взволнованный и уверенный в своей правоте. Диггори смотрел на него без всякого выражения на красивом лице.</p><p>— Он не врет, — сказал Седрик. Улыбка стекла с лица Рона.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? </p><p>— Если Малфой пришел сюда, значит, он действительно на нашей стороне.</p><p>— Да не может он быть на нашей стороне! — воскликнул обескураженный Уизли. — Какого черта? И Гарри вообще-то твой парень, а этот гад его заколдовал. Тебе все равно что ли?</p><p>— Гарри не мой парень.</p><p>— А чей же тогда?</p><p>— Его, — Седрик кивнул в сторону Малфоя. Он посмотрел прямо на Гарри, и несколько долгих секунд гриффиндорцу казалось, что в гостиной нет никого, кроме них двоих. Рон, Гермиона, даже Драко — все превратились в неясные тени, и Гарри видел перед собой только лицо Седрика и его печальные глаза. Все было потеряно, и теперь, когда он пытался вспомнить, как они были <i>вместе</i> на третьем курсе, перед внутренним взором вставали лишь расплывчатые, неясные картины, созданные скорее его собственным воображением, нежели настоящими чувствами. Гарри было так жаль, так стыдно и больно, но он не мог исправить то, что случилось — и он не хотел. Он сделал свой выбор и заплатил свою цену, и каждый из них сделал то же самое. <br/>Это был миг извинения. Даже если Диггори не принимал этого.</p><p>— Чего? — в третий раз изумился Рон. Его глаза расширились, и он уставился на Гарри и Малфоя так, будто ожидал увидеть на их месте каких-то неведомых, жутких существ. Он отшатнулся от Диггори, и тот убрал руку. Седрик спрятал ладони в карманы мантии и двинулся к дверям; он остановился перед Малфоем, вынуждая того вскинуть голову. </p><p>Гарри не мог припомнить, чтобы они когда-либо смотрели друг на друга так: без ненависти, без неприязни. Глаза Драко казались такими же темными, как его шрам, и его лицо было взрослым и серьезным, полным готовности. Седрик усмехнулся, наклонился к самому его уху, почти касаясь губами, и шепнул так тихо и нежно, что никто, кроме Гарри, стоящего слишком близко, не расслышал его слов:</p><p>— Ты победил. Надеюсь, оно того стоит.  </p><p>Малфой вздрогнул. Зато Джордж, будто почувствовав неладное, подал голос:  </p><p>— Пропустишь все самое интересное? Рон обещал съесть носки!</p><p>— С меня хватит, — ответил ему Седрик, обходя Гарри и Драко по дуге. — Гарри в безопасности, и мне нужно вернуться к моим ребятам. К тому же я должен потолковать с Яном.</p><p>— Набей ему морду за нас, — бросил ему Фред. — И скажи, что мы за ним еще придем.</p><p>Седрик лениво махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью, более ничего не говоря и не оборачиваясь. Гарри смотрел ему в спину, прежде чем перевести взор на Драко. Тот казался напуганным, будто бы слова Диггори разбередили его замерзшее спокойствие: в его груди наверняка медленно зарождалась буря из боли и страха, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы она вырвалась наружу сейчас. Они оба пытались сосредоточиться на том, что происходило вокруг, а не том, что им предстояло обсуждать со Снейпом и Дамблдором.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда за Седриком закрылась дверь и звуки снаружи стихли. Драко кивнул.</p><p>Рон не отрывал от него взгляда. Неуместное, наигранное веселье исчезло; он, наконец, был серьезен. Они с Гермионой стояли ближе всех, и Гарри было жаль, что остальные наблюдали эту сцену. </p><p>— Что. Ты. Творишь?</p><p>— Рон, мне кажется, мы должны его выслушать, — встряла Гермиона, наконец, вернувшая себе дар речи. В ее голосе появилось что-то холодное и надломленное, полное боли и несчастья, но готовое резать, подобно скальпелю. Гарри никогда не слышал этого тона прежде. </p><p>— Выслушать?.. Хочешь сказать, кто-либо в здравом уме может поверить, что наш Гарри ни с того ни с сего вдруг стал дружить с Малфоем? — на его лицо отразилось искренне отвращение. — Что за чушь! Это приворот или еще какая-то гадость.</p><p>— Магия тут вообще не при чем, — вновь стал настаивать на своем Гарри. — Ты, что, не слушал? Он спас меня.</p><p>— Значит, он просто решил примазаться к нам, потому что его отец сел в Азкабан! Что он с тобой сделал?</p><p>— Тебе лучше не знать, Уизли, — не выдержал Драко. Глаза Рона сверкнули.</p><p>— А ты вообще рот закрой! — рявкнул он. — Какого черта ты здесь стоишь? Гарри, он и его дружки тебя схватили! Мы думали, что это... все. А ты его сюда притащил, очнись!</p><p>— Ты не слушаешь! </p><p>— Ты несешь чушь!</p><p>— Ладно, я понимаю, в это сложно поверить, — Гарри невольно начал повышать голос и размахивать руками. Никто, кроме них, не говорил, и целый факультет играл роль зрителей в этом неприятном спектакле. — Но это правда. </p><p>— Какая правда? Малфой нам не друг, ты, что, забыл, как он нападал на меня, на Гермиону, на Невилла? На Джинни? Забыл, что его отец — гребаный Пожиратель Смерти, который тебе лицо разрезал?</p><p>— Я не мой отец, — сказал Малфой, дернувшись вперед. Его волосы разметались, а в руке мгновенно появилась волшебная палочка. Гарри рванулся следом, успев ухватить его за мантию на спине. Кто-то нервно засмеялся в толпе. — И ты бы послушал, что тебе говорят, вместо того, чтобы орать.</p><p>— Не подходи ко мне, — неожиданно тихо и вкрадчиво сказал Рон. Он мелко подрагивал, и его голубые глаза пылали огнем. Когда Гарри смотрел на него, он всегда в первую очередь видел долговязого, смешливого парня, своего лучшего друга, которого он знал до последней веснушки — он никогда не видел в нем такой ярости и неукротимой, животной силы. Рон мог быть опасным, и то, что Гарри никогда не сталкивался с ним в настоящей драке, этого не отменяло. Его лицо — правильные черты, веснушки, загорелая кожа и рыжие волосы, падающие на высокий лоб — было не узнать. </p><p>— А то что? — змеей прошипел Драко. — Мне нечего терять, Уизел. </p><p>— Хватит, пожалуйста, — между ними встряла Гермиона. Она уперлась ладонями в их плечи, и те разом отшатнулись назад, будто ее прикосновение их обожгло. Девушка выглядела несчастной.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит, — сказал ей Рон. </p><p>— Гарри не врет, — повторила Грейнджер слова Диггори.</p><p>— Что значит «не врет»? Он внезапно сошел с ума? </p><p>— Не так уж и внезапно, — сказал Гарри. Теперь они стояли тут вчетвером: он и его самые лучшие друзья. — Я просто не рассказывал. </p><p>— И сколько, Гарри? — Гермиона повернулась к нему. — Сколько?</p><p>— Долго. Со второго курса. </p><p>Гермиона моргнула и уставилась в пустоту. </p><p>— Гарри, — Рон снова заулыбался так, будто ожидал, что Поттер сейчас раскинет руки в стороны и объявит, что это была неудачная шутка. Это чувство исказило его, сделав почти безумным, — ты пытаешься убедить нас, что со... второго курса... дружишь с Малфоем? И не говорил нам об этом? </p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ты сам себя слышишь? И ты еще уверяешь меня, что в порядке?</p><p>— Рон, просто допусти эту мысль. На мгновение. Просто подумай.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— А что первое приходит в голову? </p><p>Рон открыл рот и моргнул. Вместо него заговорил Невилл, который уже успел убрать палочку и теперь стоял, скрестив руки на груди и мрачно глядя на слизеринца. </p><p>— Диггори. </p><p>— Давайте не будем приплетать Седрика, — попросила Джинни.</p><p>— Это важно. Ведь Гарри был с ним... до Рождества?</p><p>— Мы встречались с Седриком на третьем курсе. </p><p>— В смысле, третьем? — Рон уже начал плеваться. — Ты мне говорил, что вы с ним недавно расстались. Ты сам себе противоречишь! Ты чокнулся!</p><p>— Он просто меня прикрывал. Потому что...</p><p>— Так он ревновал! — вдруг громко воскликнула Лаванда Браун. Она смотрела на Гарри круглыми, полными неописуемого восторга и поражения глазами. Заметив, что все тут же повернули к ней головы, она зажала себе рот рукой и спряталась за Парвати.</p><p>— Кто ревновал? — пискнул белый от ужаса Колин Криви. На него никто не обратил внимания, только Анжелина толкнула его назад, подальше от разворачивающейся сцены. </p><p>Рон молчал несколько секунд. Он раздумывал над тем, что услышал; в глубине души он уже все понял, но отчаянно не хотел в это верить и цеплялся за любые опровергающие факты, как за тростинку. Гостиная казалась объятой пламенем, и Гарри горел в его жаркой сердцевине. Малфой тяжело дышал, стоя рядом, и страшно было представить, что он ощущал, будучи окруженным своими врагами.</p><p>— Вы же друг друга ненавидите. Все это знают. Он поливал тебя грязью при всем Хогвартсе, тебя и твоих друзей, а сейчас ты говоришь, что вы с ним?..</p><p>— Думаешь, я этим горжусь? — спросил у него Драко. </p><p>— Я думаю, что ты дрянное ничтожество, Малфой. И я ни за что не поверю, что хоть кто-то... — он охнул и вдруг замер, глядя перед собой. Медленно его взгляд проскользил по толпе и остановился на Джинни. Та испуганно смотрела на брата. — Брюнетка.</p><p>— Что? — пискнула девочка.</p><p>— Брюнетка, — голос Рона звучал так, будто бы перед ним вдруг раскрывалась бездонная пропасть. — Ты так сказала. И... А-ах, — он уставился Гарри прямо в глаза. — То, что рассказали те девушки. Про Слизерин, что ты... был в Слизерине, когда погиб тот мальчик. И та дуэль. И Диггори. И... Рождество.</p><p>Последнее слово он выдохнул с болью.</p><p>— Рон, — Гарри было мучительно видеть его.</p><p>— Ты знала, — Рон вновь посмотрел на Джинни. — И вы, — взгляд на притихших близнецов. — И ты, — на Гермиону.</p><p>— Нет, Рон, я ничего не знала! — завопила та. Она протянула к нему руки, но Рон оттолкнул их. Он вдруг стал похож на Драко — он тоже казался загнанным зверем посреди толпы, готовой его разорвать. Но он двинулся вперед, приближаясь к Гарри.</p><p>— Так ты... три года встречался с Драко, мать его, Малфоем, и не говорил мне? </p><p>— У меня были причины, — Гарри нужно оправдаться. Он не мог этого сделать, потому что он лгал, он лгал, и этого было не изменить, но он мог попытаться. — Позволь мне объяснить.</p><p>— Что тут можно объяснить? — Рон стоял так близко, что Гарри чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. Его будто бы распирало изнутри словами и гневом. — Ты ведь знал, что мы думаем о нем, знал, как он обижает Гермиону, и просто молчал — три года, блять, три гребаных года!</p><p>— Мы не три года встречались. Мы сначала просто дружили!</p><p>— Дружили! Это все в корне меняет!</p><p>— Да как я мог сказать тебе? — завопил Гарри.</p><p>— У меня идея, как насчет: «Рон, я встречаюсь с чертовым Драко Малфоем»!</p><p>— Вспомни, что было на втором курсе, Рон. Я должен был его защищать!</p><p>— От кого? От меня?</p><p>— От всех! </p><p>Рон шумно втянул воздух, и в следующую секунду его кулак врезался в скулу Гарри, лишь чудом не задев его многострадальный нос. Юноша вскрикнул и отшатнулся; Рон налетел на него, и они вдвоем повалились на пол. Мир вокруг зазвенел и завертелся: Гарри чувствовал, как на него сыплются беспорядочные удары, и сам он махал руками, не целясь и скорее пытаясь оттолкнуть, нежели действительно ударить. Он слышал крики и визг, и кто-то настойчиво цеплялся за него, пытаясь дернуть куда-то в сторону — он не поддавался, и Рон удерживал его на полу, сидя на его животе. Он был сильнее и тяжелее, ярость его ослепляла, и то и дело Гарри видел перед собой его красное, словно бы раздувшееся лицо.</p><p>Вдруг кто-то ухватил Рона за волосы и потащил назад: тот зашипел, пинаясь, но все-таки чуть приподнялся. Гарри ощутил чьи-то крепкие руки, которые рывком приподняли его с пола и потянули назад: он узнал Джорджа. Фред держал за плечи Малфоя, который рвался к Рону и пытался дотянуться до него ногой, а Рона удерживали Невилл и Дин. Гермиона что-то неразборчиво кричала, и все вокруг кричали тоже.</p><p>— Хватит, хватит! <br/>— Уизел, я тебе голову оторву! Не трогай его!<br/>— Ах ты гад!</p><p>— Отпусти, — Гарри брыкнулся, и Джордж осторожно, будто не доверяя, отпустил его. Рон все еще дышал, как бык. Он дернул плечами, ударяя повисших на нем друзей, и застыл на месте. Он был полон праведного гнева, но вроде бы держал себя в руках.</p><p>— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? — спросил Фред у Драко. Тот злобно зашипел ему что-то, но тоже прекратил борьбу.</p><p>— Только прикоснись к нему еще раз, — прорычал он, глядя на Рона. </p><p>— Тебя забыл спросить, мразь, — огрызнулся тот.</p><p>— Не говори с ним так! — Гарри чувствовал, что к нему медленно подступает истерика. Они просто орали друг на друга, и от этого звенели стекла в окнах и сотрясался воздух.</p><p>— Как ты мог, Гарри? — Рон смотрел на него так, что это было почти невыносимо терпеть. Ни слабости, ни неуверенности в животе больше не осталось: была только боль в отбитых местах, жаркое тепло на месте царапины и желание покончить со всем этим цирком. — Ты ведь... Ты ведь слушал все, что мы говорили, а потом, что, уходил к нему и все рассказывал? И все терпел?</p><p>— Я должен был хранить тайну, мы оба ее хранили. Ты сделал бы то же самое для Гермионы.</p><p>— Не сравнивай Гермиону с Малфоем! Как ты вообще докатился до такого? Он же ненавидит нас, его родители ненавидят нас, начальник его родителей ненавидит нас! На что ты вообще повелся, господи, у тебя же был Седрик! И ты его променял на эту дрянь?</p><p>— Ты ничего не знаешь, Рон! — Гарри не собирался это терпеть. Он гордился тем, чего Малфой сумел достичь и кем у него получилось стать, поэтому он не мог позволить Рону опускать его заслуги перед самим собой.  Драко был хорошим человеком.</p><p>— Конечно, не знаю, — заорал Рон, — ты же мне ничего не рассказывал!</p><p>— Он мой друг, Рон. У тебя есть все права злиться на него, да, но он был со мной в Тайной Комнате, если ты не забыл. Он и тебя тогда спасал, и... его вообще никто не похищал, ясно?! И он был с нами в Лесу! И если бы не он, я бы сейчас разговаривал с Волдемортом, а не с тобой! </p><p>— Почему же ты просто не сказал нам... в прошлом году? Хотя бы.</p><p>— Не знаю!</p><p>— Он думал, что умрет раньше, чем ты узнаешь, — холодно сказал Малфой. Гарри дрогнул и опустил лицо. Он не увидел, как бешено Рон взглянул на слизеринца.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Ты не рассказал им про завещание? — для человека, недавно чуть не оказавшегося в драке и все еще растрепанного и запыхавшегося, Малфой говорил слишком спокойно и слишком уверенно. Говорил так, будто наказывал. Гарри закусил губу и мотнул головой. Про это он не хотел вспоминать, но сейчас это было уже не важно, лишний камень в его сторону. Они заслужили правду, и то, что их слушали посторонние студенты, почти не имело смысла. Часть его сознания все еще контролировала <i>те самые секреты</i>.</p><p>— Какое еще завещание? — опавшим голосом спросила Гермиона. — Гарри, что за завещание?</p><p>Гарри тяжело было смотреть на них. Губы начали дрожать, глаза щипало, а лицо пылало от стыда, гнева и боли.</p><p>— Он написал его перед последним испытанием на третьем курсе, — продолжал Драко вместо него. — На случай, если все закончится плохо. Если бы он умер, наша тайна стала бы только моей, так ведь, Гарри?</p><p>Драко тоже было больно. Он не желал об этом вспоминать, но он должен был, потому что сейчас они боролись плечом к плечу. Он был сильным — может, он был намного сильнее Гарри. </p><p>— Ты рассказал про это Малфою, но нам не сказал? — голосом Гермионы можно было резать металл. — Про то, что ты... допускаешь шанс провала?</p><p>— Он не собирался мне рассказывать. Мне рассказали эти двое, — Драко кивнул на близнецов. Те тут же вскинулись.</p><p>— Малфой, блин, вот ты не мог промолчать? — страдальчески потянул Джордж. Они с братом прижались друг к другу, прекрасно понимая, что ураган гнева Рона теперь обрушится на них. Но тот лишь уставился на них полным разочарования взглядом.</p><p>— Мы же братья. И вы молчали?</p><p>— Мы дали слово, Ронни... — Фред беспомощно развел руками. — Пообещали молчать. </p><p>— А ты? — Рон зыркнул на Джинни. — Ты ведь тоже знала?</p><p>— С конца прошлого года, — признала девушка. </p><p>— Здорово, не семейка, а подарок. Интересно, а если бы сегодня на нас никто не напал, вы бы так и молчали? Сколько? В какой момент вы бы решили, что пора просветить старину Рона, что его лучший друг — предатель?</p><p>— Я никого не предавал, Рон, — пытался защититься Гарри. Рону было больно, намного больнее, чем в том видении, где он не мог смириться с выбором Кубка Огня. Он со многим смирился в этот раз, многое принял, но сейчас он не мог этого сделать. И Гарри понимал это, но в то же время не мог оставить попыток восстановить хоть что-то.<br/>Рон не заставлял его выбирать — но без выбора было не обойтись.</p><p>— Рон, давай мы успокоимся, — Гермиона прижала руку к его груди. — Давай? </p><p>— Спасибо хоть на том, что я об этом не из газет вычитал, — Рон не обращал внимания на ее причитания. — Для тебя ведь нормально, что Беллатриса Лестрейндж узнает обо всем раньше, чем я.  </p><p>— Я вообще не хотел, чтоб об этом кто-то узнал, ясно? </p><p>— Это я понял. Плевать, что мы были друзьями, Малфой же важнее. Ты предпочел рассказать моим братьям и моей сестре, но не мне. Клево. </p><p>— Я ничего им не рассказывал! Все, кто знал об этом, узнали совершенно случайно! Фреда и Джорджа я встретил ночью, а Джинни пришла в больничное крыло, когда там был Драко, вот и все. Я не от тебя скрывал — я ото всех это скрывал.</p><p>— А кто еще знал? — спросила Кэти Белл, внимательно прислушивающаяся ко всему и подобравшаяся ближе остальных членов команды. Осуждала ли она его? Имело ли это значение?</p><p>— Дамблдор, — признался Гарри. Он не хотел больше лгать: — МакГонагалл. Помфри. Крайфер. Седрик. Бродяга. Добби. </p><p>— Добби! — глаза Рона просто полезли из орбит. — Добби! Хорошо хоть я узнал быстрее Волдеморта. </p><p>Он и не заметил, что произнес его имя.</p><p>Знал еще Снейп, но Гарри понимал, что говорить об этом при всех не следует. Положение Северуса было шатким и неясным, а шпионы были повсюду, и Гарри должен был защищать его так же, как он защищал себя и своих друзей. Он защищал всех вокруг, но почему-то от этого все становилось только хуже и хуже, и казалось, будто даже намеренно вредя, нельзя было достичь такого эффекта. Все лежало в руинах.</p><p>— И Блейз, — добавил Драко. </p><p>Рон устал злиться. Это было видно: он будто бы сдувался, становясь все меньше и меньше. Его плечи поникли, а дыхание стало рваным и судорожным, будто ему приходилось давиться слезами. </p><p>— И ты не мог мне, — он глянул на несчастную Гермиону, — нам сказать, потому что боялся, что мы... что? Устроим сцену? Обидимся на тебя?</p><p>— Потому что мне было стыдно, — сказал Гарри. — И страшно. </p><p>Целую минуту было тихо. Было тошно и противно, и в груди копилась грязная, неприятная тяжесть. Вновь поднялся ветер, и стекла начали дрожать. <br/>Рон пожевал губу. Он оглядел толпу, стоявшую вокруг и вслушивающуюся в каждое слово, посмотрел на Малфоя, а потом дернул уголком рта.</p><p>— Комендантский час все еще в силе?</p><p>— Нет, — растерянно отозвался Гарри, обескураженный сменой темы. — Они переводят учеников.</p><p>— Тогда я пошел, — Рон протиснулся мимо него и твердым шагом направился прочь из гостиной. Гермиона и Гарри кинулись следом за ним.</p><p>— Там опасно! </p><p>— Рон, стой. Тебе не нужно уходить.</p><p>— Мне нужно отдохнуть от твоей рожи, Поттер, — холодно бросил тот, мельком оглянувшись на Гарри. Гермиона замерла: ее глаза стали влажными, а губы задрожали. Если Рон и думал, что она пойдет следом за ним, то ждать он не стал: просто вышел, хлопнув за собой дверью. Послышался возмущенный возглас Полной Дамы, а потом все стихло.  </p><p>Гермиона повернулась к Гарри и залепила ему несильную пощечину. Тот дернулся скорее от удивления, чем от боли: подруга смотрела на него, едва не плача. Он протянул к ней руки, но она отшатнулась, не позволив прикоснуться к себе.</p><p>— Нельзя отпускать Рона одного в таком состоянии, — прошептала она, с силой потирая щеки. — Ты сегодня уже сходил... прогуляться, а он может натворить дел.</p><p>— Мы сходим за ним, — сказал Джордж.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он будет рад вас видеть, — заметила Гермиона, вздыхая и вновь запуская пальцы в свои растрепанные волосы. Фред махнул рукой. Близнецы выглядели непривычно смущенными, и стыд Гарри лишь разгорался от понимания, что это была его вина. <br/>При всем этом мучительном ощущении легкость избавления от тайны не исчезала. </p><p>— Лучше он будет не рад нас видеть, чем он влипнет в неприятности, — Джордж похлопал брата по бедру. — У нас есть Карта, а вы просто... не выходите.</p><p>— А что нам еще остается? </p><p>— Нужно дождаться возвращения Дамблдора, — устало сказал Гарри, надеясь, что мирный тон сбавит накал. — Потом мы с Драко сходим к нему и узнаем, что было в Шармбатоне.</p><p>— Сначала ты все расскажешь, без криков и по порядку, — Гермиона устало поплелась к дивану. — Про то, что произошло сегодня. И все остальное. И объяснишь, какого черта ты <i>мне</i> ничего не говорил.</p><p>— Гермиона...</p><p>Девушка вскинула руку с поднятым указательным пальцем.  Она сердито отпихнула ногой подушку, валяющуюся на полу, и плюхнулась на диван, тут же скрестив руки на груди. Близнецы, переглянувшись, начали медленно отступать к выходу: да, скандал с Роном миновал, но это не значило, что Гермиона простила их. Она выглядела достаточно злой и расстроенной, чтобы растерять все свое милосердие. Гарри полагался на ее понимание, на ее рассудительность, но он слишком многого от нее ожидал. Он боялся, что обессилил ее.</p><p>— Давайте присядем. </p><p>Близнецы, показав Гарри большие пальцы, скрылись за дверью; с их уходом Гарри еще сильней ощутил всеобщее давление. Фред и Джордж были их союзниками, и теперь лишь одна Джинни могла играть роль связующего между ним с Драко и его разозленными друзьями. Студенты медленно начали рассредоточиваться по гостиной, явно не собираясь покидать этот разворачивающийся спектакль. Почему-то никто больше не спешил заговаривать ни с Гарри, ни с Драко, на них просто пялились и опасливо сторонились. Гарри бросил взгляд на Анжелину и других игроков их команды, но те не дали ему поддержки: они, как и все остальные, были шокированы и напряжены, и лишь одна Кэти, казалось, сомневалась в том, как к этому относиться.</p><p>Было очевидно, что для них оставили место на узком диванчике прямо напротив Гермионы. Его друзья собрались вокруг, остальные отодвинулись чуть дальше. Малфой, хмыкнув, прошел вперед и спокойно уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. Он уверенно смотрел на Гермиону — и ему, действительно, нечего было терять.</p><p>— Хочешь быть главной, Грейнджер? — спросил он. Гермиона сощурилась. Она наблюдала за тем, как Гарри опускается рядом с ним, как прижимается бедром к бедру Драко. Она ничего не говорила до тех пор, пока люди вокруг не успокоились. Наверное, она не могла подобрать слов. </p><p>— Что с твоим шрамом? — спросил Дин, когда молчание начало превращаться из напряженного в тягостное. Драко мгновенно напрягся. </p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Он жуткий, — смело сказала Джинни. Малфой состроил гримасу.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Там правда был великан? — спросил кто-то из старшекурсников. Гарри с радостью уцепился за тему, не касающуюся Малфоя. Он чувствовал тепло его ноги рядом со своей и, глядя на него, не мог поверить, что это действительно произошло. Он то и дело бросал на него быстрые взгляды: Драко, все такой же взъерошенный, с красным размазанным следом на шее и искусанными губами сидел рядом с ним в Гриффиндоре, и, хотя их все еще не приняли, они уже прошли половину пути. Рон узнал — а ведь ни у кого другого не было к Малфою столь сильной неприязни. Гермиона презирала его, и многие недолюбливали, но Рон его ненавидел.<br/>Теперь Рон знал правду. Гарри верил в него — он был виноват, и он попросил прощения. Что еще он мог поделать?<br/>Больше от него ничего не зависело. И это было чудесное чувство — Гарри устал от всего, что приходилось тянуть на себе. Сейчас он мог просто ждать решения Рона и возвращения Дамблдора, и это было намного легче, это было почти приятно, потому что рядом с ним сидел Драко, и все вокруг видели их. Гарри и представить не мог, насколько сильно их отравляла ложь.</p><p>— Да. Они запустили его в воду на той стороне озера, что за барьером, чтобы он смог приблизиться. </p><p>— А Лестрейндж? Она сбежала? — спросил Невилл. Гарри кивнул и хотел сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее, но его прервала Гермиона, ткнувшая в Драко пальцем и заговорившая ядовитым тоном:</p><p>— И ты раскрыл ваши невероятно секретные отношения прямо перед ней?</p><p>— Я своими глазами видел, как треснул барьер. Думаешь, у меня было время все взвесить? — отозвался тот. Его пальцы задрожали и инстинктивно дернулись к волшебной палочке, торчащей из кармана: Гарри поспешил накрыть его руку своей. У них был шанс поговорить, а не кричать и драться, и глупо было им не воспользоваться.</p><p>— Как ты вообще там оказался? Ведь, как я понимаю, стоял за всем Алан?</p><p>— Горец... — начал Гарри, но Гермиона глянула на него так, что он тут же замолк.</p><p>— Молчи, Гарри. Ты уже достаточно сегодня сказал. Я хочу послушать, что скажет Малфой.</p><p>— Может, мы поговорим о великане? — спросил какой-то младшекурсник. <br/>— Почему мы только и слушаем, что про Гарри и Малфоя? — поддержали его.</p><p>— Во-первых, — Гермиона была страшна в гневе. Она бросила на студентов разозленный взгляд, — никто не призывал вас слушать, это большая гостиная и тут всем хватит места. Во-вторых, мы именно о чертовом великане и хотим поговорить. </p><p>— И в-третьих, — хмыкнула Кэти, — это же Гарри и Малфой.</p><p>— Рассказывай, что сегодня произошло, — сказала Грейнджер. Малфой шумно выдохнул воздух, покосился на Гарри, и тот лишь пожал плечами. Его подруга хотела, чтобы он ощущал себя подверженным наказанию, и это было отчасти так — но лишь отчасти. Все эти гриффиндорцы собирались вокруг не только из-за любопытства и страха, но и из понимания, что Гарри окончательно оторван от них. Он все еще носил форму и был студентом, но он, как и Дамблдор, принадлежал другому миру, и теперь это было кристально ясно: они были здесь, пока он сражался там — в их неприглядной реальности.</p><p>— Я не знал, что спланировал Горец и его друзья, — Драко устало повторял то же, что он рассказывал МакГонагалл. — Они перестали меня слушаться, когда мой отец лишился поста кандидата в Министры. Но сегодня они сказали, что начали действовать по плану, и мы все пошли в Лес, чтобы узнать этот... план.</p><p>— Как вы смогли выйти? — спросил Дин. — Мы тут же прилипаем к полу, если пытаемся.</p><p>— Они выгнали в коридор всех младшекурсников, чтобы эти... улитки закончились. Наверное, остальные должны были приползти с других этажей, но мы успели выбежать. </p><p>— А что с великаном? — спросила Джинни. — Его уже не слышно.</p><p>— Мы не знаем, — ответил Гарри. — Но Беллатриса приказала увести его. Может, учителя смогли его...</p><p>— Убить? — Гермиона прищурилась. — Великаны разумны.</p><p>— Этот разумным не выглядел, — оборвал ее Драко. </p><p>— Гермиона, только не начинай, — взмолился Гарри. — Я не имел в виду убийство. Просто... обезвреживание.</p><p>— Так что там было? — спросил Дин. — В плане, Гарри, как ты вообще сумел угодить в эту ловушку?</p><p>— Я встретил Яна Дени, — Гарри неприятно было вспоминать этот момент. Он действовал сгоряча, и теперь он видел, насколько безрассудным это было. Он всегда бросался с головой в пучину, но выходил сухим из воды, зато его друзья несли потери. — Он сказал, что слизеринцы поймали Седрика, но в итоге они поймали меня. После того, как появилась Беллатриса, мы начали бой, а потом пришли учителя. Вот и все.</p><p>— И где те, кто на тебя напал? — Парвати смотрела на него со страхом и жалостью. — Надеюсь, их заперли? И этого... Алана — его вообще нужно отдать аврорам!</p><p>Гарри переглянулся с Драко. Тот поджал губы и перевернул свою ладонь, чтобы сжать пальцы гриффиндорца в ответ. То, что произошло с Горецом, не имело для него значения; он смотрел на него с сомнением не потому, что боялся воспоминаний о крови на снегу, которую Гарри выпустил с такой легкостью, а потому что волновался за него самого.</p><p>— Алан в больничном крыле, — сказал Гарри. Гермиона странно глянула на него, будто уловив нотки опасного напряжения в его голосе.</p><p>— И я надеюсь, он там надолго, — добавил Драко.</p><p>В этот момент дверь открылась. Студенты повернули головы на скрип: кто-то определенно ждал врагов, вновь подняв оружие, а кто-то — Гермиона — вскинулся в надежде, что это вернулись Уизли. Но на пороге стоял Блейз Забини, на секунду опешивший от всеобщего внимания: он дернулся назад и покрепче перехватил палочку. Его взгляд быстро проскользил по лицам ребят и остановился на Драко.</p><p>— Тебя не сгрызли, — вздохнул он с облегчением и непринужденно направился к дивану, игнорируя всё вокруг. Казалось, его ни капли не трогало возникшее с его появлением молчание и откровенная неловкость: он, обогнув пару человек, похлопал Джинни по плечу, а потом плюхнулся на подлокотник со стороны Малфоя, чуть приваливаясь к спинке. — Там такое творится, я уж думал, придется тебя по кусочкам собирать.</p><p>— Тебя никто не приглашал войти, — недружелюбно произнес Питер. </p><p>— Ошибаешься, — Забини выглядел слишком расслабленно для того, кто только что ворвался в чужую гостиную. Впрочем, Гарри видел, что его легкая улыбка чуть дрожит и не касается глаз, а пальцы все еще сжимают палочку у бедра. Блейз глянул на Лаванду и подмигнул ей. — МакГонагалл дала мне пароль.</p><p>— С чего бы ей это делать? — с подозрением спросила Гермиона.</p><p>— Потому что тут мой друг, а вы все — подозрительные, агрессивно настроенные личности. Я встретил Уизли — троих, вообще-то, — но самый младший был просто бешеным. Я сразу понял, что пропустил все самое интересное.</p><p>— Рон в порядке? — спросил Гарри. — Куда он пошел?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Забини. — Я встретил его на лестнице, и он очень мило обозвал меня мразью, прежде чем убежать. Очаровательный парень, всегда его любил.</p><p>— Он расстроен новостями, — сказала Джинни.</p><p>— Еще бы ему не быть расстроенным, — произнесла Гермиона. Забини переглянулся с Малфоем: Гарри казалось, что они общаются без слов, и ему не нравилось то, что он их не понимал. С появлением Блейза Малфой заметно расслабился; теперь их было здесь двое. Две змеи в красно-золотом львятнике.  Гарри не ревновал, нет.</p><p>— Видимо, так себе у него с пониманием. Но я всегда знал, что он двинутый, так что не удивлен. В любом случае, я не хочу...</p><p>— Рон не... «двинутый»! — Гермиона все еще говорила с обиженной злостью, но она вновь выглядела так, будто готова была расплакаться. Рядом с ней сидели Невилл и Джинни, и они синхронно потянулись, чтобы коснуться ее подрагивающих плеч. </p><p>Забини, видимо, совершенно не ожидавший какой-либо реакции на свои слова, воззрился на нее с удивлением. Он достал из кармана маленький сундучок и передал Драко: тот сжал его в руке, наверняка до боли вдавливая острые грани в свою ладонь.</p><p>— У него истерика, — мягко, будто удивляясь, сказал Блейз. </p><p>— Это важно! Он просто расстроен из-за Гарри.</p><p>— Думаю, ему больше нужно расстраиваться из-за себя самого. </p><p>— Чего? — Гермиона вскочила на ноги. Гарри и Драко тоже разом поднялись: их относительно мирная атмосфера вновь начала накаляться. </p><p>— Блейз, не надо, — Драко уперся ладонью ему в грудь. — Это неважно. Расскажи лучше...</p><p>— Нет, пусть говорит! — Гермиона оттолкнула Гарри, который пытался встать перед ней. — Сегодня мы все говорим честно!</p><p>— О чем тут говорить? — Блейз явно не понимал, что лишь разогревает негодование Грейнджер. Или же понимал и делал это специально, потому его темные глаза сверкали яростно. Гарри вдруг заметил странную деталь в его внешности, которая до этого не бросалась в глаза: галстук на шее Забини больше не был зеленым. Он был синим. Блейз оглядел Гермиону с ног до головы: — Полагаю, вы тут только и делали, что винили Поттера, м?</p><p>— А кого им еще винить? — подала голос Алисия. — Это было так же странно, как если бы Поттер вдруг заявил, что он начал дружить Сами-Знаете-С-Кем. </p><p>— Не сравнивай, — недовольно приказал Гарри. </p><p>— Именно, — воскликнул Блейз. — Тем более вы тоже виноваты.</p><p>Он кивнул на Гермиону. Та опешила, но тут же сжала губы.</p><p>— Мы с Роном ничего не скрывали от Гарри годами.</p><p>— Зато вы годами ничего не замечали, — Блейз говорил так, будто пытался объяснить ей нечто очевидное. — Хорошие же вы друзья.</p><p>— Как вообще можно было это заметить? — завопила Гермиона, вытягивая руку в сторону Гарри. — Они ненавидели друг друга! Что, когда Малфой исходил слюной на тему того, какие мы отвратительные, можно было углядеть особый блеск его глаз? </p><p>— Но я же заметил! Что, Поттер никогда не вел себя странно? Никогда тебе в голову не приходило, что у него отмазки начинают повторяться? Видимо в тебе, Гарри, — Забини издевательски похлопал его по руке, — пропадает великий актер, потому что твоим друзьям, конечно, было не все равно, что ты ночами шатался неизвестно где. </p><p>— Но это же Малфой! — Гермиона выглядела взбешенной, но в то же время ужасно беспомощной. Краска заливала ее лицо. — Все знали, что он ненавидит Гарри!</p><p>— А это Поттер! И каждый слизеринец думал, что Драко с радостью задушил бы Поттера его же галстуком, будь у него такая возможность.</p><p>— Тогда ты просто молодец! Догадался! А я вот даже предположить не могла такого. Я думала...</p><p>Она замолкла и посмотрела на Гарри: с разочарованием, недовольством и страданием. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как они столкнулись недавно в коридоре на Гриммо, как она пролила какао и спросила, все ли хорошо со Снейпом. Она не беспокоилась о Снейпе — она беспокоилась о нем. Потому что думала, что это был не Драко. <br/>«Мы никогда не заговорим об этом» — подумал Гарри, стараясь взглядом передать эту мысль. И навсегда ее запереть.</p><p>— Рон злится не только из-за Драко, так ведь? — Гарри подошел к подруге. Она дышала так тяжело, будто бы пробежала марафон. В этот раз Гермиона не отшатнулась, а позволила себя обнять.  — Он злится, потому что это уже слишком. </p><p>— Это слишком не только для него, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Ты ждешь, что я все молча приму и поддержу тебя? Как и всегда — безотказная палочка-выручалочка. </p><p>— Нет. Я жду, что ты просто это примешь. Когда-нибудь. </p><p>— Не уверена, что Рон с этим справится. Ты ведь сам понимаешь, это не первый раз, когда ему приходится себя самого ставить на второй план.  Для него это важно. И для меня тоже, потому что ты все время делаешь что-то, а мы просто сидим и ждем, когда же ты вернешься. </p><p>— Я не могу этого изменить.</p><p>— Ты мог хотя бы не... не скрывать от нас такое!</p><p>— Рон был не в порядке на втором курсе. А потом... ты слышала.</p><p>— А я? Я была в порядке! Я всегда старалась тебя поддержать, и в истории с Седриком тоже!</p><p>— И ты бы лгала вместе со мной? Рону? — Гарри сжал ее плечи. Он был выше и сильнее: он чувствовал себя так, будто задавливал что-то в Гермионе. Его воля побеждала. Что-то проснулось в нем сегодня, и он чувствовал это в своей груди. И Гермиона чувствовала, потому что медленно негодование в ее взгляде угасало. — Я не хотел для тебя такого. Я хотел вас обоих держать от всего подальше, понимаешь? </p><p>— Когда-нибудь оно подведет тебя, Гарри, — горько сказала Гермиона. — Это твое желание всех защитить. </p><p>Гарри отпустил ее и повернулся к Драко. Тот слушал и смотрел на него спокойно и внимательно, и свет огня в камине превращал его шрам просто в странную тень, лежащую поверх его кожи. Его волосы растрепались, и несколько прядок трогательно лежали на его лбу, щекоча бровь. Он был прекрасен. Малфой сглотнул и отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Рассказывай, что происходит, — сказал Гарри Забини, возвращаясь на свое место. Малфой сел рядом.  — Раз уж пришел. И воздержись от обвинений. </p><p>— Я вообще-то на твоей стороне, — возмутился Блейз и тут же добавил: — Правда, сам знаешь до какого момента. Но ладно: там кошмар. В общем-то, МакГонагалл мне позволила прийти только потому, что я ходил за ней по пятам и канючил. Они открыли какой-то дом в лесу, вроде как он спрятан был. Туда отправили всех наших младшекурсников.</p><p>— Серьезно? — вскинулся Симус. — Учеников переводят? </p><p>— Снейп сказал, там безопасней всего. Многие боятся оставаться в подземельях, а комнаты на других факультетах еще нужно подготовить.</p><p>— Нашли кого слушать! — воскликнул кто-то. — Снейп и сам за Пожирателей! Мне отец рассказывал эту историю!</p><p>— Неважно, — гаркнул Гарри. — Продолжай.</p><p>— Великан вроде как успел сбежать, но я не понял, — признался Блейз. — Мне-то как бы никто ничего не рассказывал, я все подслушал. Они ждут Дамблдора. Куча наших в больничном крыле, у какого-то когтевранца сломана рука, ну и... Алан.</p><p>— Там и когтевранцы были? — спросила Парвати.</p><p>— Твоей сестры там не было, — успокоил ее Гарри.</p><p>— Последователи Темного Лорда есть везде, — заметил Забини. — И кто-то в этой комнате обязательно донесет обо всем, что произошло. Факультеты больше не важны. </p><p>— Ты свой сменил, — Драко дернул его за галстук. — В подземелья теперь не спуститься?</p><p>— Ты можешь попробовать.</p><p>— Но не будешь, — встрял Гарри. Забини недовольно поморщился, быстро глянув на него:</p><p>— Они зовут нас предателями, и они пытались убить Гарри Поттера. Лучше не рисковать. Я твои вещи забрал, пока там еще были учителя. И, прости, но тащить твой сундук не уменьшенным я не собирался: будешь носить колючие рубашки и не плакать. Но ты бы видел, как на меня смотрели Крэбб и Гойл. Они в ярости.</p><p>— А Панси?</p><p>— Ее я не видел. </p><p>— Ты взял что-нибудь из моей тумбочки?</p><p>— Я не смог вскрыть. </p><p>— Там пароль.</p><p>— Я попробовал «Поттер», и ничего не сработало. </p><p>— Другой пароль, — Драко чуть улыбнулся уголками губ. </p><p>— Ты, что, собрался тут жить? — скривился Финниган. — В нашей спальне?</p><p>Драко изогнул бровь. </p><p>— Я, что, похож на человека, который горит желанием жить в спальне Уизела? </p><p>— Не зови его так, — сказала Джинни. — Если ты хочешь с нами дружить, то пора прекратить ругаться. </p><p>— С <i>вами</i> я дружить не хочу. Между нами ничего не изменилось.</p><p>— Неужели? — подала голос Гермиона. За то время, что она сидела молча, сжимая руки в кулаки, она немного успокоилась. — Я не буду даже спрашивать, как Гарри мог это терпеть, но я не единственная магглорожденная в Хогвартсе, а Рон не единственный, кто с удовольствием плюнул бы тебе в лицо. За что ты нас так ненавидишь? </p><p>— Я вас не ненавижу, Грейнджер. Вы мне просто не нравитесь. Хотя я должен признать, что близнецы и Уизлетта весьма ничего. </p><p>— Здорово. Ты изводил нас просто потому, что мы тебе не нравились? Как же ты смог подружиться с Гарри? </p><p>— Мне тоже интересно, — тихо шепнула Парвати. </p><p>— Я преследовал его до тех пор, пока он не сдался, вот и все.</p><p>— Драко, — Гарри не хотел это слушать. Его поддержал Забини:</p><p>— Драко, не нужно унижаться перед ней.</p><p>— Да какая теперь разница, — Малфой устало махнул рукой. Гермиона смотрела на него внимательно и неожиданно доверчиво. — Она все и так понимает, а мне нечего терять. </p><p>— Я ничего не понимаю, — вставил Колин, но к нему снова никто не прислушался.</p><p>— Твое достоинство все еще при тебе, — Блейз сжал его плечо. — Все нормально.</p><p>— Все нормально, — повторил Драко. — Было когда-то. И не у нас, да, Поттер?</p><p>— На втором курсе было неплохо, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться, но вряд ли из этого вышло что-то путное. Впрочем, Драко оценил попытку, наградив его невеселым, но проникновенным взглядом.</p><p>— Мы едва не умерли. Снова.</p><p>— Это не смешно, — сказала Гермиона. — И не повод для шуток.</p><p>— Разве мне смешно? — Драко серьезно смотрел на нее, а потом произнес, явно обращаясь к вернувшемуся на подлокотник Блейзу: — Мое достоинство меня не спасет. И оно больше не имеет значения. </p><p>— Оно имеет значение, — Блейз ухватил его за подбородок, вынуждая повернуть к себе лицо. Гарри вскинулся и почти потянулся ударить его по руке, но увидел, как нежно и заботливо его пальцы касаются лица Малфоя. Странное выражение появилось в глазах Драко, будто остекленевших на мгновение. — Все нормально. Не хорошо, конечно, полный бардак — но ты еще не умираешь, верно? Еще можно все исправить.</p><p>— Как? Дамблдор — единственный, кто может что-то сделать, но он не пойдет на такое. Ты сам все видишь. </p><p>— Я вижу тебя, — Забини мягко улыбнулся. — И ты не какой-то там оборванец-полукровка. Ты не такой, как все эти ребята. Ты Драко Малфой, наследник двух самых влиятельных и богатых английских семей. Единственный наследник. Темный Лорд тебя не тронет. </p><p>Гарри дрогнул. Боль прошила его грудь, будто бы невидимая стрела вонзилась прямо в его сердце. Это он должен был успокоить Драко, дать ему надежду и спасение, но он не мог найти слов — а Забини ничего не стоило с ними обращаться. Его темная ладонь ярко выделялась на коже Драко, так ярко, что ее хотелось отпихнуть в сторону, но Гарри понимал, что не сделает этого. Рон и Гермиона были его семьей, и он волновался о них — целых полчаса он только и делал, что ругался с ними и втягивал Драко в разборки. Но семья Малфоя была не здесь, и никто из собравшихся, кроме Гарри, не желал даже думать о них. Но только не Забини — Блейз пришел сюда только ради Драко и его тревог, и все остальные были для него не важнее мух на стекле.<br/>Поэтому Гарри просто сидел на месте, словно окаменев, и слушал. В гостиной поднялся гул шепотков, и слизеринцы говорили так тихо, что их слова порой было трудно разобрать.</p><p>— Не я важен.  </p><p>— Он ведь не убил его, правда? Он ему нужен. </p><p>— Вы о Люциусе Малфое? — спросил Невилл. Ни Забини, ни Малфой даже не взглянули на него.</p><p>— Думаешь, он не сделает то же, что сделал с родителями Диггори? </p><p>— Не знаю, — признался Блейз. — Но родители Диггори были никем. А твой отец — лорд Малфой. Вы с ним последние английские Малфои, и я думаю, многие семьи будут не рады тому, как Темный Лорд обращается с чистокровными волшебниками столь высокого положения.</p><p>— Но мы оба его разочаровали. И зачем мы ему без нашей верности? </p><p>— Твой отец его не предавал.</p><p>— Он его подвел. </p><p>— Послушай, — Блейз наклонился к нему, — рано паниковать. Никто не знает, где искать твою мать, а твой отец уже пережил один кризис, так ведь? Подождем, пока ситуация прояснится.</p><p>— Даже если его не тронут, он все еще будет сидеть в Азкабане. Сколько лет может выдержать человек, прежде чем он сойдет с ума? </p><p>— Давай поговорим сначала с Дамблдором, — предложил Гарри, вклиниваясь в чужой разговор. — Узнаем его мнение.</p><p>— Азкабан — неприступная крепость, — ответил ему Драко. — Никто не сможет незаметно выкрасть человека оттуда, а ради нас Дамблдор не будет рисковать своими людьми.</p><p>Гарри хотел бы ему сказать, что Дамблдор однажды выкрал из Нурменгарда Геллерта Гриндевальда, но, разумеется, он не мог этого сделать. Даже если бы у них был шанс вытащить Люциуса Малфоя, Волдеморт успел бы первым к нему — потому что Волдеморт получил прекрасное оружие, то самое, что он так давно жаждал обрести. Может, его политические интриги и могли бы удержать его от убийства Малфоев, но это не значило, что он не нашел бы способа для изощренной пытки. <br/>Родители Драко могли умереть — или оказаться в шаге от смерти.<br/>Забини пытался спасти Драко от этого осознания.</p><p>— Так Темный Лорд действительно вернулся? — спросил Симус сипло. </p><p>— Что? — Блейз, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Драко. — Вы еще сомневаетесь?</p><p>— Теперь никто не сомневается, — ответил Гарри, обводя взглядом Гриффиндор. — А если кому-то еще удается, то это счастливый человек.</p><p>Люди вокруг шептались. </p><p>— Из Азкабана сбегали, — сказала вдруг Лаванда. Она смотрела прямо на Драко, и взгляд ее голубых глаз полнился сочувствием и жалостью. Она подошла поближе, опускаясь на подлокотник рядом с Джинни и поправляя свою мантию. — Я хочу сказать, надежда есть всегда.</p><p>— Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть захватил Азкабан, — ответил ей Питер, — и Пожирателей просто выпустили. Это был ненастоящий побег.  </p><p>Драко вздрогнул, и Гарри ощутил, как дернулась его нога. Малфой медленно повернул голову и взглянул на него проникновенно и с надеждой. Его губы заблестели, когда он судорожно их облизал.</p><p>— Возможно, кому-то все-таки удалось оттуда сбежать, — сказал он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Соединение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давайте отложим этот разговор, — предложил Гарри.</p><p>Малфой нахмурился. Его глаза все еще были полны надежды и веры, и он, вероятно, не видел проблем в своей идее — а они там были. Сириус действительно сбежал из Азкабана, но он не любил вспоминать времена своего заточения: он рассказывал, что ему удалось сохранить силы благодаря анимагической форме, но не делился остальными подробностями. Ни Гарри, ни Люпин никогда не настаивали, они оба понимали, насколько травмирующим был этот опыт и какой след он оставил на психике Блэка — они все старались забыть о том времени, сделать вид, что его никогда не было. Гарри было тяжело представить, что Сириус бы отказался от этого принципа ради Люциуса Малфоя.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Драко. Он переглянулся с Забини, а потом напряженно и недоверчиво оглядел толпу вокруг. Он словно бы и забыл, сколько любопытствующих ушей слушали его сейчас, и теперь чувствовал себя неловко. Его нога все еще чуть дрожала, и Гарри вновь сжал его ладонь, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить. Он красноречиво глянул на Блейза; тот демонстративно отодвинулся от Малфоя, впрочем, оставшись на подлокотнике дивана. </p><p>— Подождем, — предложил Гарри. — Пока не вернется Дамблдор. А потом все обсудим.</p><p>— Если он вернётся, — мрачно вставил Невилл. </p><p>— Конечно, он вернётся, — твердо сказала Гермиона. Она неотрывно смотрела на Забини и Малфоя, и выражение её лица полнилось плохо скрываемым презрением. Их речи едва ли могли ей понравиться: то, что Малфой всегда выставлял перед собой, как щит, они привыкли считать фарсом, но это была правда. В мире Драко его благородная кровь значила так много, что это могло спасти его жизнь. Это был незнакомый мир.</p><p>— А если нет? — полюбопытствовал Блейз.</p><p>— Вернётся, — отрезал Гарри, не давая разгореться новому спору между Забини и Грейнджер. Ладонь Драко в его руке была мокрой и твёрдой, и она сжимала его пальцы так крепко, что было почти больно. Никто больше не кричал, и можно было чуть ослабить узел напряжения, но сделать это было сложно. Гарри понимал, что чувствует Малфой: несмотря на то, что он был в окружении друзей и приятелей, ему казалось, что враги близки. Он не забывал слов Забини, не забывал того, как смотрели на него люди в Большом зале — он не мог вспомнить их лиц, но он помнил, что они были повсюду. Кто-то в этой комнате смотрел на них с Малфоем и думал о том, как причинить им вред. Они не были в безопасности.</p><p>— Давайте просто все успокоимся? — предложила Парвати. — Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. О хорошем.</p><p>— О чём хорошем мы можем поговорить? — буркнула Алисия. — Мне всё ещё кажется, что я сплю. Ещё вчера все было нормально, а сегодня на нас напали, по-настоящему напали, Гарри пришёл сюда с Малфоем, и наш директор отправился... куда, на битву? О чём хорошем мы можем сейчас говорить?</p><p>Студенты шептались. Многие младшекурсники вовсю строчили письма, кто-то опасливо смотрел по сторонам. Отчего-то Гарри никогда не замечал, что в этой гостиной можно задохнуться. Всё вокруг было алым, ярким и почти обжигающим. Ему хотелось вскочить на ноги и открыть все окна, но взгляд Гермионы примораживал его к месту. Нужно было просто переждать бурю; рано или поздно всё должно было наладиться. По крайней мере, рядом с ним сидел Драко, пусть даже выглядящий усталым, вымотанным и абсолютно неуместным в этом месте.</p><p>— Почему Когтевран? — спросил Невилл, видимо, решивший взять ситуацию в свои руки. Он с надеждой покосился на Грейнджер, но та раздумывала над чем-то и не спешила ему помогать. Может, она изо всех сил старалась не сорваться снова: её руки дрожали. Забини посмотрел на свой галстук.</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? Не в Пуффендуй же, под крыло Диггори, мне идти. А быть слизеринцем сейчас — дурной знак.</p><p>— Значит, Малфой теперь будет гриффиндорцем? — улыбнулась Джинни. Драко кисло посмотрел на неё: он выглядел отстранённым, но старался придать своему облику уверенности. Что-то изменилось в его лице после речи Забини, и это было хорошее изменение. Это была надежда, которая позволяла уголкам его губ приподниматься не так горько и печально.</p><p>— Ни за что, — сказал Драко. — Я считаю красный цвет безвкусным. </p><p>— И что ты будешь делать? То есть, где ты будешь жить?</p><p>Малфой с сомнением посмотрел на Гарри. Им нужно было где-то спать, и Гарри решительно не собирался отпускать Драко куда-то одного. Если они не могли спать в гриффиндорской спальне, значит, им нужно было отправиться куда-нибудь ещё. Он поскреб ногтями по обивке дивана, чувствуя, как она прогибается под нажатием. У них был беспроигрышный вариант — Выручай-Комната.</p><p>— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.</p><p>— Мы? — Парвати хитро улыбнулась. Они с Лавандой пододвинулись поближе, сбросили на пол подушки и уселись рядом с диваном Гермионы. Девушки выглядели вполне довольными всем, что произошло, и страх их будто бы и вовсе покинул: их глаза сверкали, и взгляды, полные любопытства и восхищения, были прикованы к Малфою и Гарри. — Вы собираетесь жить вместе?</p><p>— Ради безопасности, — сухо ответил Гарри. </p><p>— Руки поверх одеяла, — мрачно произнёс Забини. </p><p>— Фу, о чём вы говорите? — страдальчески потянул Питер Кенби. Он переглянулся с Анжелиной и Алисией — те выглядели такими же растерянными и недовольными, и Гарри было почти больно это видеть. Он не особо хорошо общался с ними вне квиддича, но они всё-таки были командой. Он поймал извиняющийся взгляд Кэти.</p><p>— Мы вроде бы решили поговорить о чём-нибудь хорошем, — Лаванда высокомерно глянула на него. — Любовь — это хорошо.</p><p>— Вы так радуетесь, будто бы вам от этого что-нибудь перепадёт, — буркнул Симус.</p><p>— Но-но, — осадила его Парвати. — Мы просто радуемся, что хоть у кого-то всё наладилось.</p><p>— К тому же это такая романтичная история, — всплеснула руками Лаванда. Она бросила на Гарри лукавый взгляд: — Как так вышло, что ты заполучил двух самых красивых парней в Хогвартсе?</p><p>— Что вы вообще несёте? — негромко спросила Гермиона. Гарри воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы проигнорировать вопрос, на который у него не было ответа. Он поглядел на огонь в камине и вдохнул запах благовоний: они совсем не помогали успокоиться, наоборот, странное сочетание терпкости и сладости раздражало.</p><p>— Пытаемся разрядить обстановку, — ответила Парвати, бросая на девушку укоризненный взгляд. — Кто-то же должен этим заниматься.  </p><p>— Думаю, квиддич накрылся, — встряла Кэти. — Да?</p><p>— Скорей всего, — ответил ей Гарри. Это не прибавило дружелюбия во взгляды остальной команды, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Их жизнь изменилась, и теперь ничего не могло быть, как прежде, однако это было вовсе не плохо. Гарри вновь посмотрел на Драко, который стоически терпел всё происходящее: он был напряжен, растерян и не знал, чего ожидать — казалось, что его тошнит. Гарри придвинулся к нему чуть ближе, прижимаясь к его плечу своим: Малфой тут же подался ему навстречу. Может, им стоило уйти? Дать остальным обдумать всё без необходимости смотреть на них и их сцепленные руки?</p><p>— Ладно, — Гермиона наклонилась вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени. Она внимательно оглядела всех собравшихся, тряхнула головой и глубоко вздохнула. — Ладно, скажите мне что-нибудь, чтобы мне перехотелось ударить Малфоя по лицу.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Он мог сказать много хорошего про Драко, но вряд ли бы это изменило мнение Гермионы: она не была с ними в Тайной Комнате, в Лесу, в больничном крыле... Она бы просто не поняла. Однако из этого тупика всё-таки был выход, тайный козырь, к которому Гарри и не думал обращаться.</p><p>— Он освободил Добби, — сказал он.  Его попытка увенчалась успехом: скептицизм на лице девушки сменился удивлением. Гермиона несколько раз моргнула и посмотрела  на Малфоя так, будто впервые его увидела; её ровные брови поползли вверх.</p><p> </p><p>— Что за Добби такой? — поинтересовалась Кэти. </p><p>— Это мой бывший домовик, — пожал плечами Драко. — Мне пришлось пару раз его подставить, чтобы его отпустили. Он был хорошим эльфом.</p><p>— Драко любит эльфов, — Гарри улыбнулся так невинно, как только мог.</p><p>— Правда? — хором спросили Малфой и Гермиона и тут же раздраженно уставились друг на друга. Гарри пихнул Драко в бок, и тот, прокашлявшись, неуверенно потянул:</p><p>— Да-а...</p><p> Забини рассмеялся, и его ладонь опустилась на плечо Драко. Она медленно продвинулась выше, сминая его воротник, легла на его шею, и большой палец игриво двинул одну белую прядь. Гарри уставился на его руку в смятении и недоумении.</p><p>— Я помню про твою организацию, — колко произнёс Блейз, ухмыляясь. — Драко может сделать ценный вклад в неё. Настолько ценный, чтобы ты перестала на него обижаться.</p><p>— Ты отвратителен, — сказала Гермиона.</p><p>— А ещё обаятелен, красив и чертовски богат, — просиял Забини. Его губы растягивала усмешка, и он, казалось, наслаждался ситуацией. Гарри видел, что это ложь, видел, как пристально и насторожено Блейз оглядывает всех вокруг. Та его рука, что не трогала бессовестно Драко за шею, все ещё сжимала волшебную палочку. Гарри прищурился и ухватил его ладонь, отодвигая её от Малфоя. Забини обернулся на него, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Самовлюблен и эгоистичен, — добавила Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. — Чего ты пытаешься добиться, Забини?</p><p>— А чего я пытаюсь добиться?</p><p>— Думаешь, на твоём фоне Драко выглядит выигрышней?</p><p>— Ну, раз он теперь <i>Драко</i>, то определённо. </p><p>Гермиона смотрела на него долгие несколько секунд, а потом дёрнула уголком губ.</p><p>— Туше.</p><p>Малфой наклонился к уху Гарри и прошептал, обдавая его кожу горячим дыханием:</p><p>— Мы будем ему должны.</p><p>Гарри был с ним согласен. Блейз им помогал, и это был уже не первый раз: стоило вспомнить хотя бы ту ночь на Рождество, когда они стояли в коридоре и курили какой-то иноземный табак. Он не был безнадёжен, он был действительно хорошим другом Малфоя, пусть даже Гарри находил его чересчур... прилипчивым.</p><p>— Но пусть держит руки при себе, — прошептал Гарри в ответ, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы не прижаться к маленькому уху Малфоя губами. Всё внутри него было напряжено, и эта энергия требовала выхода. Но вокруг были люди, и ситуация была совершенно неподходящей, поэтому Гарри ограничился лишь тем, что прикрыл глаза на мгновение и вдохнул запах светлых волос.  Драко дёрнул головой.</p><p>— О, тебе не нравится? — он ухмыльнулся краем рта. Гарри понурил голову: конечно, у Малфоя были все права укорять его. Драко погладил его ладонь большим пальцем и слабо улыбнулся. </p><p>— О-о! — Лаванда вдруг вскинула руку вверх. — Что я вспомнила! Ведь Малфой и Забини танцевали с Полумной Лавгуд на Святочном Балу.</p><p>— И что? — пожал плечами Симус.</p><p>— И то, — Лаванда потянулась и стукнула его по плечу. — Всё становится только интереснее.</p><p>— Вы, что, серьезно собираетесь говорить об этом, вместо того, чтобы обсудить чертово нападение? — спросил Питер.</p><p>— Ага, — легкомысленно махнула ему Парвати. — Мы уже обсудили нападение, и никаких новых фактов у нас нет, так? Мы подождём, пока ситуация прояснится. И хоть немного развлечем себя, чтобы не впадать в депрессию. <i>Опять.</i></p><p>Гарри не считал тему чужих взаимоотношений намного более животрепещущей, нежели атака Пожирателей, но сейчас это было тем, в чём они все нуждались. Они должны были быть простыми подростками. Ему казалось, что Парвати и Лаванда понимали это, они действительно старались не дать всем утонуть в панике и тревоге. Их громкие голоса разносились по гостиной, и они напоминали о том времени, когда им не нужно было переживать из-за великана, бьющего кулаками в барьер — это было хорошо, и Гарри старался взглядом передать свою благодарность. Ветер завывал за окном. Студенты образовывали свои собственные группы обсуждения вокруг их дивана. Колин, незаметно проскользнувший в свою спальню, вернулся с камерой и, прячась за диваном, начал делать снимки. Его камера щёлкала до тех пор, пока Джинни не пихнула его в плечо.</p><p>— Так вот, Святочный бал, — Лаванда оглядела Забини с ног до головы и остановила свой взгляд на его галстуке. — Ходят некоторые слухи...</p><p>— Какие же? — полюбопытствовал Блейз.</p><p>— Я слышала, вас видели вместе. Тебя и Лавгуд.</p><p>— Пф, — фыркнул Невилл. — Что за чушь.</p><p>— Мы тоже так подумали, — начала втолковывать ему Парвати, — но ты сам посуди: если Гарри, хе-хе, дружил с Малфоем и Седриком на третьем курсе, значит, он не встречался с Полумной. Можно понять, почему Малфой с ней танцевал, и это очень, очень мило, но зачем с ней танцевал Забини? И сплетни не появляются на пустом месте. К тому же если он друг Драко, значит, он тоже на нашей стороне.</p><p>— Вы до сегодняшнего дня не знали, что Малфой... на «нашей» стороне, — возразила Гермиона. </p><p>— Какая разница. Мы все на одном курсе, и у нас тут дефицит романтических историй, и Гарри вообще будто бы единственный, с кем происходит что-то действительно интересное. Так что мы очень хотим знать, что из этого правда, а что нет.</p><p>— Вышел бы неплохой роман, — хмыкнула Джинни. — Может, мне стоит его написать, а, Гарри?</p><p>На Рождество она подарила ему книжку в ярко-красном переплете, содержание которой было основано на метаниях юной девицы между богатым повесой и другом её детства. Гарри посчитал эту выходку глупой, и он не выбросил книжку только потому, что это был подарок и потому что блондин на обложке действительно напоминал Малфоя. Впрочем, он не собирался доставать её из недр своего сундука никогда в жизни. </p><p>— Так что, <i>Блейз</i>? — спросила Парвати. — Ты нам расскажешь?</p><p>— А что она вам рассказала?</p><p>— Понимаешь ли, из Полумны довольно сложно вытянуть полезные сведения, — Патил сморщила носик. — Она умеет переводить тему.</p><p>Блейз ласково усмехнулся.</p><p>— Есть такое.</p><p>Девушки разом всплеснули руками.</p><p>— Так это правда? — она переглянулись. — Ещё один роман!</p><p>— Да ладно, — Гермиона не выдержала. — Полумна не может встречаться с Забини! Она наш друг! С чего бы <i>ей</i> это скрывать? </p><p>— Вот именно, — поддержал её Невилл.</p><p>— Мы не встречаемся, — сказал Блейз, ерзая на подлокотнике. Он всё не мог найти удобное положение, но и Драко оставлять не собирался. Он играл за них троих, и Гарри с Малфоем не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как слушать и не встревать. Они пытались слиться с обстановкой, и на фоне Забини они оба выглядели послушно и прилежно. — Пока что.</p><p>— О, Мерлин, почему мы обо всём узнаем в самый последний момент! — канючила Лаванда. Колин снова стал делать снимки, и Джинни снова его толкнула.</p><p>— Лавгуд странная, — вставила Алисия. — Вот кого я бы уж точно не ожидала увидеть в этой гейской заварушке. </p><p>— Она замечательная, — припечатал Гарри. — И... что? </p><p>— Это прозвучало неприятно, но я не уверен, должен ли я оскорбиться, — пробурчал Малфой. Алисия пожала плечами, положила голову Анжелине на плечо и усмехнулась:</p><p>— Сам решай. </p><p>Драко прищурился.</p><p>— Я был помолвлен, между прочим.</p><p>— Ага, — рассмеялась Алисия. — Брюнетка, ловец, девушка Диггори? Бывшая. </p><p>— Вообще похоже на описание Чжоу Чанг, — заметила Кэти. Малфой пихнул Забини локтем и вскинул брови с намёком, а тот лишь пожал плечами. — Ох, вот бы её лицо увидеть. Гарри увел её парня, а потом бросил его и начал встречаться со своим врагом, прикрываясь её парнем, чтобы никто не догадался. Звучит круче, чем было на самом деле. Уверена, она ненавидит вас троих. </p><p>— И Полумна здесь вообще ни при чём, — сказал Забини. </p><p>— Она не будет с тобой встречаться, — сказала Гермиона, видимо, не желая и дальше думать про «заварушку», которую создал её лучший друг. — Вы абсолютно разные.</p><p>— Пф, взгляни на этих двоих, — Блейз хлопнул Драко по плечу. — По-твоему, у меня меньше шансов?</p><p>— Я всё ещё отказываюсь верить, что Малфой сидит рядом с Гарри, поэтому это был не убедительный аргумент. </p><p>— Ты просто хочешь считать меня злодеем, — вздохнул Забини. — Но, уверен, я бы понравился даже тебе, если бы постарался. К любому человеку можно найти подход, а у меня, как удачно, есть много ресурсов для этого.</p><p>— Тебе пришлось бы чертовски сильно постараться, — хмыкнула Гермиона.</p><p>— Спорим, ты влюбилась бы даже в чудовище, если бы он подарил тебе... хм, может быть, огромную библиотеку?</p><p>— Пф, что за чушь? Ты плохо знаешь Полумну, если думаешь, что ей есть дело до каких-то подарков.</p><p>— Не просто «каких-то». Я знаю, что может заставить её изменить мнение.</p><p>— Мда? — скептически потянул Невилл. — И что же?</p><p>— Морщерогий кизляк, — абсолютно серьезно выдал Забини. Гарри закашлял, а Гермиона, пару раз моргнув, расхохоталась. Это был громкий, истерический смех, и остальные покосились на неё с опасением. Гарри не знал, что и думать, и предпочитал не вмешиваться: он медленно сползал по дивану вниз и задавался вопросом, будет ли странно и вызывающе, если он положит голову Малфою на плечо. Или на колени. Если он просто заснёт и проснется, когда всё это уже закончится.</p><p>— Признаю, ты забавный, — сказала Гермиона, успокоившись и вытерев выступившие на глаза слезы. — Морщерогий кизляк, ух. Теперь я ещё больше уверена в том, что мне всё это кажется.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я  шучу?</p><p>— Конечно. Морщерогих кизляков <i>не существует.</i></p><p>— Они существуют. И я это докажу.</p><p>Брови Гермионы полезли на лоб.</p><p>— Ты вообще понимаешь, что их придумал её отец? Нигде, кроме Придиры, они не упоминались. И доказательства их существования смехотворны!</p><p>— Я нашёл их упоминания. Возможно, их просто никто, кроме Лавгудов, не звал так. И когда я привезу одного в Британию, все поймут, что их газета не лгала. </p><p>— Не думала, что ты такой наивный, Забини. Ты вообще читал их газету? Она целиком построена на каких-то глупых легендах, вроде легенды о <i>двухголовом снежном человеке</i>, конспирологии и прочих выдумках, — каждое слово Гермиона будто бы припечатывала, произнося так чётко и громко, что от её речи становилось почти страшно. Она и сама не заметила, как начала махать руками; её лицо покраснело, и глаза заблестели. Забини же смотрел на неё с непоколебимым терпением. </p><p>— О, Грейнджер, мне тебя жалко. </p><p>— Да что ты?</p><p>— Где твоя фантазия? И твоя вера?</p><p>— У меня есть здравый смысл.</p><p>— Ты ведь из магглов, — Блейз сполз с дивана и тоже сел на пол. Он облокотился о журнальный столик, глядя на Гермиону снизу вверх, и хитро улыбнулся. — Такая умная девочка, как ты, наверняка считала волшебство сказками и не верила людям, которые говорили, что видели в саду гномов и фей. У тебя наверняка были железные аргументы, и здравый смысл уверял тебя, что магии не существует. Но вот ты здесь, и у тебя в кармане волшебная палочка. Кому же ты веришь теперь?</p><p>Гермиона странно на него посмотрела. Её рот приоткрылся, а жёсткое выражение сошло с её лица. Она дёрнулась, будто хотела вскочить с дивана, но на деле не двинулась с места: только пальцы вцепились в края рукавов её свитера, натягивая их на ладони. Блейз повёл широкими плечами:</p><p>— Это волшебный мир, Грейнджер, он намного более чудной и непредсказуемый, чем ты думаешь. Здравый смысл не поможет тебе понять его. Иногда нужно просто предположить самый безумный исход и положиться на свою интуицию, и результат тебя удивит. </p><p>— Это ты пытаешься убедить меня, что я ошибаюсь насчёт кизляков?</p><p>— Нет. Я пытаюсь убедить тебя, что ты ошибаешься насчёт Драко.</p><p>Гермиона вздохнула. Её глаза заблестели и наполнились странным выражением — сомнением. Она посмотрела на Драко и упрямо поджала губы. Слова Блейза задели её, напомнили ей о чём-то: возможно, о том времени, когда Хогвартса для неё не существовало. Ведь так всё и было, да? Гарри едва мог вспомнить те времена. То, что происходило с ним в детстве, он предпочитал игнорировать, не ища этому объяснений и списывая на случайности, но Гермиона была совсем не такой: ей нужны были ответы. Впрочем, речь Забини натолкнула его на ещё одну мысль:</p><p>— Полумна всё знает, да? — спросил Гарри, так и не дождавшись от подруги ответа. Блейз обернулся:</p><p>— Угадай.</p><p>— Она мне ничего не говорила.</p><p>— А что она должна была сказать? Думаю, ей нет никакого дела до этого. </p><p>— До чего ей вообще есть дело? — спросил Драко. Забини пожал плечами:</p><p>— Она кормит животных. Гуляет с псом Хагрида. Собирает материал для поделок, ищет свои вещи. Их постоянно прячут, но больше не будут, — Блейз потянул себя за галстук, и в чертах его лица явно проступила мстительная жестокость. Это длилось недолго, но достаточно, чтобы Гарри всё понял. Забини был не самым худшим вариантом, и он действительно старался. Он тоже изменился, как и все они. </p><p>— И почему мы раньше не общались? — спросила Парвати. Они с Лавандой поёрзали на подушках, пододвигаясь к столу. — Вы нормальные ребята.</p><p>— Потому что мы с разных факультетов, — ответила им Джинни. — И наши дома соперничают за кубки. Пусть даже в этом разделении не много смысла.</p><p>— Думаю, Шляпа отправила меня на Гриффиндор только потому, что я очень этого хотел, — сконфужено произнёс Невилл. — Моя бабушка бы расстроилась, если бы я оказался в другом месте. </p><p>— И мне так кажется, — пискнул Деннис Криви, который всё это время прятался за спиной Колина и не говорил ни слова. — Я просто хотел быть с братом. </p><p>— А Падма всегда пыталась быть похожей на нашу тётю, — надула губы Парвати. — Она была отличницей с Когтеврана, и нас всё детство тыкали в это носом. А Падма вообще-то не умней меня, она еле-еле на «Выше ожидаемого» натягивает. </p><p>— Вся моя семья училась на Слизерине, — произнёс Драко негромко, но все это услышали.  — И я должен был быть там.</p><p>— Шляпа сказала, что моё место в Слизерине, — признался Гарри. Он говорил об этом некоторым своим друзьям, но никогда — им всем. Но это было та правда, которой он больше не стыдился: не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть слизеринцем. Драко его этому научил, и теперь Гарри не хотелось, чтобы Малфой ощущал себя одиноко посреди чужих ему людей и их исповедей. — Но я попросил отправить меня куда угодно, только не туда.</p><p>— Но ты же истинный гриффиндорец, Гарри, — сказала Кэти. </p><p>— Это расплывчатое понятие. Качества, которые приписывают факультетам, присутствуют во всех нас.</p><p>Снейп был храбрее их всех, а Питер Петтигрю предал своих лучших друзей. Не цвета их галстуков определяли то, кем они были.</p><p>— У нас всё равно есть представления о факультетах, — сказала Гермиона. — И о людях, что учатся там. И так происходит не только в школе. Возможно, распределение пытается заставить нас судить о других не по общему представлению, а по тому, какие люди на самом деле. Недаром же Гриффиндор и Слизерин всё время сажают вместе на уроках и заставляют работать в парах.</p><p>Она снова посмотрела на Малфоя. Несколько секунд в их тесном кругу было тихо. В камине трещали поленья, а стекла в ближайшем окне звонко дрожали. Гарри казалось, что на мгновение время будто замерло, дав каждому возможность ощутить, как нечто растворяется в воздухе и пропадает без следа.</p><p>— Я делал это не потому, что ты из магглов, — сказал Драко, и голос его не дрожал. Весь их диалог будто провалился куда-то. Гермиона смотрела прямо на него, без неприязни и без удивления, почти спокойно. — А потому что на твоём месте мог быть я. На вашем месте.</p><p>— Я это поняла.</p><p>— Прости, — Малфой опустил лицо. </p><p>— Посмотрим, — сказала Гермиона, отвернувшись. Она уставилась в черноту ночи за окном. Казалось, что она сама готова заплакать. — Возможно, с этим можно что-то сделать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они долго сидели в гостиной. Рон и близнецы не возвращались, и не было никаких новостей от профессоров. Гарри уже жалел, что он отдал Карту Фреду и Джорджу: без неё он чувствовал себя слепым, и все его попытки подняться и отправиться к директорскому кабинету прерывались его собственными доводами о том, что снаружи может быть небезопасно. Он отвечал и за Драко тоже и не хотел подвергать его опасности, поэтому они оба оставались в гриффиндорской гостиной. Напряжение спало, и здесь вновь было почти уютно.<p>Гарри всё-таки сполз по дивану вниз и привалился к Малфою: тот обнял его одной рукой. Они сидели так, и это было приятно, очень приятно: не только из-за тепла их тел, но и из-за того, что все их видели. Ладонь Малфоя мягко гладила его здоровое плечо и прижимала ближе, и Гарри мог повернуть голову и коснуться кончиком носа ворота его рубашки — они больше не прятались. Это было потрясающим чувством. Лёгким и будоражащим. </p><p>Парвати принесла волшебные карты.</p><p>— О нет, — сказала Гермиона. </p><p>— О да, — ответила ей Лаванда. — Нам всё равно нечего делать. Кому погадать?</p><p>— Давай мне, — вызвалась Джинни. Она опустилась на пол рядом с Забини и тоже оперлась о столик. — На любовь?</p><p>— Здорово, — Парвати принялась тасовать колоду. — Итак, какой способ выбираешь? Четыре карты? Или три?</p><p>— Давай три, — пожала плечами Джинни. Патил кивнула и закрыла глаза, поглаживая пальцами карты. Они были твёрдыми и гладкими, их чёрные рубашки пересекал узор из тонких красных линий — на мгновение Гарри показалось, что эти линии вспыхнули ярким алым цветом, но это был просто отблеск огня в камине. Парвати выложила на стол перед Джинни три карты.</p><p>— Первая — встреча. Вторая — личность. Третья — судьба.</p><p>Она перевернула первую карту, и Гарри невольно подался вперёд. На ней был нарисован расколотый кубок, из которого вытекала алая жидкость. Малфой потянул его обратно, не дав поразглядывать волшебную карту.</p><p>— Ох, — вздохнула Парвати. — Раздор.</p><p>— Эй, я не собираюсь никого ссорить, — Джинни покачала головой.</p><p>— Толковать можно по-разному, — ответила ей Парвати. — Давай посмотрим, что дальше.</p><p>На второй карте была ведьма на метле, летящая на фоне луны. А на третьей плясало пламя. Все картинки двигались и едва уловимо сияли. Лаванда уважительно покивала головой.</p><p>— Неплохо-неплохо.</p><p>— Скорей всего вы встретитесь, когда у него будет другая, — начала рассуждать Парвати. Она постучала пальцем по своей губе, глядя на карты. — Может быть, они расстанутся из-за тебя, или же твоё появление придётся на разлад в их отношениях. «Ведьма» — это стихия воздуха, и в контексте личности... Просто метла означает лёгкость характера и подвижность, но ведьма на метле говорит, что за всем этим кроется что-то непростое. Это интересный человек, довольно опасный, об этом нам говорит сочетание карт, но гибкий и готовый на спонтанные поступки. А с «Адским пламенем» всё просто — много скандалов и страстных примирений. Я бы сказала, что ты встретишь его и поначалу не будешь допускать возможность отношений между вами, но потом он пройдёт через период личного кризиса, и ты увидишь его с той стороны, о которой и не подозревала.</p><p>— Что ж, звучит вполне хорошо, — Джинни улыбнулась. Она тряхнула огненными волосами. — Особенно если он будет любить квиддич.</p><p>— Кто следующий? — спросила Парвати.</p><p>— Я, — вдруг подал голос Малфой. Он убрал свою руку с плеча Гарри и наклонился вперёд, разрывая их объятие. Это было крайне несправедливо с его стороны, но Гарри ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру и склониться над столиком. Пусть даже он не верил в гадание на картах, но реальные предсказания существовали и он об этом прекрасно знал. Шанс того, что карты Парвати могли сказать им правду, всё-таки был: в конце концов, гадала не Трелони. Возможно, речь Забини впечатлила и его тоже.</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты веришь во все эти гадания, — страдальчески произнесла Гермиона, прерывая его мысли. — Насчёт Забини всё понятно, но ты. </p><p>— Иногда они сбываются, — сказал Малфой, пожимая плечами. — Одно моё предсказание сбылось.</p><p>— И про что оно было? — спросил Гарри. Драко лишь криво ему улыбнулся:</p><p>— Я потом тебе расскажу.</p><p>— На что будем гадать? — поинтересовалась Парвати.</p><p>— На будущее. На трёх.</p><p>Парвати больше не выглядела уверенной и впечатленной. Она потупила взгляд, не выдержав холодного взора Малфоя, и начала вновь тасовать колоду. Карты блестели в её тонких пальцах. Студенты вокруг притихли: мало кого интересовали любовные предсказания для Джинни, но ситуация Малфоя была действительно серьёзной. Многие верили в то, что карты могли раскрывать будущее.</p><p>— Причина, поступок и следствие, — решила Парвати и медленно выложила перед Малфоем три карты. Она открыла первую карту — это был чёрный волк в снегу, вздыбившийся и оскалившийся. Около его лап, приминающих ослепительно белый снег, сидели несколько волчат. Вторая — старый сапог. И третья — Грим. </p><p>Гарри дёрнулся. Ему совсем не нравились эти карты, совсем. Он уставился на чёрного пса, чьи глаза блестели алым светом в полумраке, с отвращением: это был его старый знакомый. </p><p>— Грим, — прошептал Симус в ужасе. </p><p>— Это... — Парвати судорожно вздохнула. — Что ж...</p><p>— Я умею читать карты, — сказал Драко ровно. Гарри взглянул на его профиль и скривил губы: это всё была ерунда. Честное слово, смерть ждала всех их в конце, и она не обязательно была скорой. Это был просто набор карт, не более того, и он не мог допустить обратное.</p><p>— Это совпадение, — твёрдо сказал он и одним движением сгреб карты. Он протянул руку, и Парвати нехотя протянула ему остальную колоду. — Смотри.</p><p>Гарри быстро перетасовал колоду.  Он не помнил, на чём именно нужно сосредотачиваться при гадании, да и не хотел: он пытался добиться того, чтобы робкое и почти смиренное выражение пропало с лица Драко. Остальные внимательно наблюдали за его руками, и даже Гермиона будто бы заволновалась. Когда Гарри положил на стол три карты, все подались вперёд. Он поспешно открыл их: это были Любовник, Раздор и Грим. </p><p>— Ох, Мерлин, — Забини потрогал карту Грима пальцем. — А вот это действительно жутко.</p><p>— И для кого это предсказание? — спросила Лаванда. Гарри беспомощно взглянул на неё и почти разозлился:</p><p>— Я не знаю, — он снова сгреб карты. Пришлось специально проверить, не завалялось бы в колоде несколько Гримов — уж больно это было подозрительно. Гарри ещё раз тщательно перемешал колоду и достал из неё одну единственную карту. Он никому её не показал, просто перевернул, держа в ладони. И это был Грим. </p><p>Он действительно должен был умереть: он, а вовсе не Драко. Чертов Грим не имел значения. Гарри положил карту на место и перемешал колоду, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды, направленные на него. Малфой смотрел на него почти испуганно, и его серые глаза были полны чего-то, что Гарри не смог бы описать. Драко открыл рот, но не успел сказать ни слова, как дверь в гостиную вдруг открылась с громким хлопком. Студенты подскочили и обернулись.</p><p>На пороге стояли вовсе не близнецы и Рон, которых все ожидали увидеть, а Снейп и МакГонагалл. Разговоры в гостиной мгновенно смолкли. Гарри и Драко тут же вскочили на ноги, и следом за ними поднялись Гермиона и Невилл — они уставились на профессоров, а те, в свою очередь, посмотрели на них. Сложно было сказать, какого чувства было больше в их взглядах — усталости, беспокойства или же раздражения, — но эти взоры определенно не сулили ничего хорошего. На лицах профессоров застыло одинаковое выражение лёгкой тошноты: МакГонагалл казалась постаревшей, а Снейп — ещё более больным, чем обычно. Его левая рука была спрятана в карман, а в правой он сжимал волшебную палочку. </p><p>— Вы двое, — он кивнул Гарри и Драко, — пойдёте с нами.</p><p>— Профессор...</p><p>— Лучше молчите, Поттер.</p><p>Гермиона осторожно обошла журнальный столик, и Гарри ощутил, как её рука легла на его локоть. Девушка нахмурилась и с подозрением посмотрела на преподавателей.</p><p>— Как мы можем быть уверенными, что это не ловушка...</p><p>— Мисс Грейнджер, если бы на нашем месте были Пожиратели Смерти, им бы не пришлось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы добраться до вас, — твёрдо произнесла профессор МакГонагалл. — Вы даже не наложили на дверь оповещающих заклинаний.</p><p>Гермиона пристыженно опустила глаза на мгновение, но потом снова вскинула голову. </p><p>— Где профессор Дамблдор? — спросила она.</p><p>— Он у себя.</p><p>— А что с Шармбатоном? — вырвалось у Гарри. Снейп сказал ему молчать, но, видит Мерлин, Гарри не подчинялся его приказам. Были вещи намного более важные. Рядом с ним Малфой расправил плечи и поднял подбородок: его лицо застыло, словно фарфоровая маска. Снейп поджал губы, а МакГонагалл покачала головой — по гостиной пронёсся вздох поражения. Студенты испуганно заозирались, будто ожидая, что их соседи немедленно расскажут им все подробности.</p><p>— Вы не расслышали, что я сказал вам сделать? — повторил Снейп. Он выглядел плохо, но устрашающе; в его взгляде не было ни намека на милосердие. Он был зол и разочарован, и он смотрел на Малфоя так, будто готов был его убить. — Оба на выход. Немедленно. </p><p>Гарри взял Драко за руку. Ему так было спокойнее, и теперь, когда они не были задушены их тайной, он не собирался тратить время на смутные приличия. Гермиона попыталась протестовать и последовать за ними, но хватило лишь пары холодных взглядов, чтобы она смущённо сдалась. Ей ни к чему было идти за ними — это Гарри заварил эту кашу и втянул Малфоя в проблемы.  Ему стоило отвечать перед Дамблдором в одиночестве, но он не хотел оставлять Драко, и тот заслуживал знать правду. Теперь он был одним из них.<br/>Они направились к дверям. Пройти мимо Снейпа было почти страшно: казалось, тот едва сдерживается от того, чтобы ударить их. Зельевар не шелохнулся; МакГонагалл же с подозрением оглядела оставшихся.</p><p>— Мистер Забини, это вы там прячетесь? — спросила она, видимо, заметив чёрную макушку Блейза за подлокотником кресла. Забини пытался слиться с обстановкой, но у него плохо выходило. Он смущённо покашлял и поднялся на ноги.</p><p>— Мэм.</p><p>— Кажется, вы умоляли приписать вас к Когтеврану, а не Гриффиндору? Или я ошибаюсь?</p><p>— Никак нет, мэм.</p><p>— Тогда вернитесь в свою гостиную и не показывайтесь в коридоре до утра, — она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда её окликнула Гермиона:</p><p>— Профессор, а Рон... Он ушёл из гостиной, и мы не знаем, где он.</p><p>— С мистером Уизли всё в порядке, мисс Грейнджер. Не волнуйтесь, он скоро вернётся, — МакГонагалл вздохнула. — Я надеюсь, вы все понимаете, что безопасней и разумней будет оставаться на факультете до утра. Всем спокойной ночи. Мистер Забини, на выход.</p><p>Гарри и Драко вышли в коридор, и Блейз, понурив голову и недовольно поджав губы, последовал их примеру: они услышали лишь возмущенный возглас Гермионы, прежде чем портрет Полной Дамы захлопнулся за их спинами. Снейп, не оборачиваясь, двинулся вперёд, и ребятам не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отправиться за ним; МакГонагалл же безмолвно накладывала на портрет неизвестные чары.</p><p>— Вы можете на меня положиться, — причитала Полная Дама.</p><p>— Вы сегодня уже пропустили нескольких учеников других факультетов в Гриффиндор, — ответила ей МакГонагалл. Полная Дама расстроенно вздохнула. </p><p>Гарри же пялился в прямую спину Снейпа, не зная, что сказать. Он чувствовал напряжение, от которого он почти избавился в гостиной и которое теперь вернулось в полной мере, и ему казалось, что его ведут под конвоем. Фактически так и было, потому что профессора явно не горели желанием говорить с ним. Они прошли в молчании несколько коридоров, а потом Гарри не выдержал:</p><p>— Что произошло в Шармбатоне?</p><p>Снейп демонстративно промолчал, и даже его спина, казалось, излучала презрение. МакГонагалл все же ответила:</p><p>— Мистер Дамблдор сам расскажет вам всё, что посчитает нужным.</p><p>— Но никто не умер? Из Ордена?</p><p>— Орден понёс незначительные потери.</p><p>Малфой вздохнул. Он вжал голову в плечи, глядя на декана Гриффиндора. Его ладонь в руке Гарри была потной и горячей, но она сжимала руку гриффиндорца до боли, заставляя кожу белеть. Гарри не спешил вырываться, ему было спокойней, зная, что Драко рядом — и он читал его эмоции по тому, как дёргались его пальцы. С другой стороны шаркал Забини: он запихал руки в карманы брюк и поглядывал на профессоров. Он не выглядел ни напуганным, ни пристыженным и мастерски делал вид, что ему нет дела до тяжести, повисшей между ними.</p><p>Они дошли до лестниц. В воздухе царил шумный гул: снизу доносились голоса множества людей и топот ног. Привидения парили между лестницами, взволнованно переговариваясь, и половина портретов отсутствовала. На некоторых площадках толпились ученики, перегибающиеся через перила и пытающиеся разглядеть, что происходит внизу. Многие из них, завидев Снейпа и МакГонагалл, бросились бежать, но некоторые остались стоять на своих местах, настороженно следя за профессорами и Гарри с Малфоем. Они начали шептаться и переглядываться.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри, когда ему показалось, что он увидел внизу, на самой первой площадке, несколько человек в голубых плащах. Забини прижался к перилам и прищурился.</p><p>— Это шармбатонцы? — спросил он.</p><p>— Мистер Забини, и почему вы не проявляли такую любознательность на уроках, — раздраженно отозвалась МакГонагалл. Она указала рукой на одну из лестниц, которая как раз заканчивала свое движение. — Вы можете дойти до Когтеврана по этому пути. Надеюсь, у вас хватит находчивости, чтобы подобрать пароль. И не свернуть по дороге куда-нибудь не туда.</p><p>— Хотите, чтобы я шёл туда один? — Забини скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Вам хватило храбрости, чтобы сунуться в Гриффиндор, мистер Забини. Уверен, вы справитесь, — процедил Снейп. — Или же вы можете вернуться на свой факультет.</p><p>— Воздержусь, — на лице Блейза вдруг появилось странное стыдливое выражение.  Он отвел глаза, чтобы не смотреть на зельевара, и меж его бровей залегла морщинка. Казалось, что впервые за этот вечер он позволил себе маленькую слабость, которая прожгла его самоуверенную личину насквозь. Спустя пару секунд неясного молчания Блейз уставился на Малфоя круглыми глазами. — Я...</p><p>— Идите в свою гостиную, мистер Забини, эти юноши не нуждаются в вашей помощи.</p><p>— Это как посмотреть...</p><p>— Быстро! — рявкнул Снейп. Гарри, Малфой и Забини разом вздрогнули и невольно выпрямились. Мгновение Блейз ещё будто бы сомневался, а потом, пробормотав что-то Драко на ухо, быстрым шагом отправился наверх по каменной лестнице; его расстегнутая мантия вздымалась за его спиной. Стоило ли говорить, что, пройдя пару площадок, он прижался к перилам и начал наблюдать? МакГонагалл, заметив это, вздохнула.</p><p>— Нет смысла даже пытаться восстановить дисциплину сегодня. </p><p>Снейп прошипел что-то себе под нос, и Гарри готов был поклясться, что тот сказал: «чертовы дети». С профессором было что-то не так, он сжимал зубы так крепко, что желваки проступали на его челюсти. Злости и усталости в нем было в сотню раз больше, чем обычно, и его левая рука всё ещё была спрятана в карман. Гарри, следуя за ним, вдруг понял: на левой руке Снейп носил Метку. И Волдеморт наверняка хотел видеть его немедля.<br/>Гарри не подумал об этом, и осознание обрушилось на него, как ушат ледяной воды. Если Волдеморт узнает, что Снейпу было известно про отношения Гарри и Малфоя, он придет в ярость. Профессору срочно нужна была легенда, согласованная и убедительная, и поэтому он всё ещё был в Хогвартсе — ему нужно было, чтобы Дамблдор сказал ему, как поступить. Он мог умереть, если Волдеморт ему не поверит.</p><p>— Профессор, — Гарри отпустил руку Малфоя и дернулся вперед, пытаясь ухватить Снейпа за мантию. Перед его глазами пронеслись все те моменты, когда они были вдвоём: как он пришёл к нему в самом начале, как отбывал не такое уж тяжелое и изнурительное наказание, как прятался у него на третьем курсе... Он не мог сказать, что Снейп был похож на Сириуса в его восприятии, но они оба были теми людьми, которым он мог доверять. И Гарри подставил его — разоблачение Малфоя было опасным не только для Драко и его семьи. Нет. Они все были семьей, и Гарри должен был помнить, как далеко простирается его проклятие. <br/>Снейп на оклик, разумеется, не повернулся, целеустремленно направляясь к кабинету директора. Гарри попытался снова:</p><p>— Профессор, я не подумал...</p><p>— Такая роскошь, как подумать о чём-то, вам не доступна, Поттер, — отмахнулся от него Снейп. Голоса учеников, портретов и привидений превратились в гул, сквозь который пробивался рык горгулий. Они были уже близко. Гарри сжал руку в кулак, он хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё, но в этот момент Драко аккуратно тронул его за локоть. Он покачал головой, и на его лице появилось страдальческое выражение. Малфой вновь был напуган, и от этого Гарри лишь сильней ощущал свою беспомощность и потерянность. </p><p>Они подошли к кабинету Дамблдора. Снейп назвал пароль, и на этот раз им было не название глупых сладостей, а «Сопротивление». Горгульи расступились в стороны с рычанием, золотая лестница начала своё движение, поднимая профессоров и студентов наверх. </p><p>Они остановились перед дверью: та едва заметно подрагивала, но ни звука не доносилось на площадку. МакГонагалл постучала, одна из створок приоткрылась. Гарри заглянул в кабинет: Дамблдор действительно был там, и видеть старого волшебника живым и невредимым было настоящим облегчением. Профессор, одетый в фиолетовую мантию, что-то втолковывал портретам бывших директоров, ходя туда-сюда вдоль одной из стен. Волшебные предметы в его шкафах звенели громче обычного, и этот лёгкий звон полнился волнением и тревогой. <br/>В одном из кресел сидел Грюм. В руке он держал свою флягу, от которой по всему кабинету плыл резкий запах, его страшная деревянная нога была устало вытянута в сторону: Грюм смотрел в камин и даже не шелохнулся, когда Гарри и Драко переступили порог, но он наверняка следил за ними своим волшебным глазом. Директор не отвлекался от разговоров с портретами еще пару минут, а потом некоторые из них ушли за края рам, и он вернулся к своему столу.</p><p>Дамблдор выглядел измотанным. Он тяжело опустился в своё кресло и на мгновение приложил пальцы к своей переносице, чуть приподнимая очки. Наконец, он взглянул на вошедших.</p><p>— Как твоя рука, Северус? — первым делом спросил он.</p><p>— Терпимо, — ответил ему Снейп.</p><p>— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться. Присаживайтесь, — Дамблдор взмахнул рукой, и перед столом появилось ещё несколько кресел. Грозный Глаз грузно повернулся, толкая своё кресло ногой: он мрачно воззрился на Малфоя, и Драко, примостившийся на самом краю плюшевого сидения, будто ужался. Дамблдор поглядел на юношей поверх своих очков-половинок, и его взгляд был отнюдь не таким насмешливым и дружелюбным, как обычно. — Итак. Я уже получил несколько отчётов о произошедшем в мое отсутствие, и я хочу услышать, что скажете вы.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно покосился на Снейпа. Тому было больно? Его рука все еще была спрятана в карман. Он не знал, как себя вести, поэтому просто начал пересказывать события этого трагичного вечера. Гарри не пытался приукрашивать их: он знал, что Дамблдор без труда отличит правду ото лжи, он просто устало перечислял глупости, которые все они совершили. Директор и профессор Грюм слушали молча, не перебивая; Грозный Глаз иногда пил огневиски из своей фляги и скреб ногой по полу. За спиной Дамблдора стояла клетка Фоукса, и феникс восседал на ней, такой же яркий, как обычно — Гарри предпочитал смотреть на его огненное, переливчатое оперение, а не в глаза профессора, которые казались ему устрашающе холодными. Портреты оставшихся директоров подслушивали.</p><p>Когда он закончил, Дамблдор сложил руки на столе и вздохнул:</p><p>— Не могу сказать, что я удивлён вашему присутствию в этом инциденте. Мистер Малфой, вы поступили очень храбро, и я не могу не поблагодарить вас за это, однако нам следует обсудить некоторые последствия произошедшего. </p><p>— Глупые дети, — гаркнул Грюм. </p><p>— Аластор, — осадил его Дамблдор, даже не повернув головы. — Северус и мистер Малфой оказались в сложном положении...</p><p>— Они не оказались бы в нём, если бы не были грёбаными Пожирателями.</p><p>— Аластор!</p><p>Грюм моргнул. Его испещренное шрамами лицо исказила странная эмоция: сожаление или отвращение. Волшебный глаз провернулся внутрь черепа, а живой уставился на флягу в руке. Его ладонь чуть дрожала — если Шармбатон пал, значит, они потерпели поражение. Волдеморт победил и захватил ещё одну школу. Возможно, Грюм брал на себя намного больше, чем Гарри мог представить.</p><p>— Сожалею, — сказал Грозный Глаз без сожаления. Он еще раз взглянул на Драко: — Малфой проявил себя. Я уж точно этого не ожидал.</p><p>— Я думаю, Драко, ты осознаешь, в каком положении оказалась твоя семья.</p><p>Малфой сдавленно кивнул.</p><p>— Мы должны решить, как Северусу стоит преподнести эту историю, чтобы хоть немного сгладить углы. И сделать это нужно сейчас, потому что у нас мало времени. Вы раскрыли свой секрет всему Гриффиндору, я правильно понимаю?</p><p>— Да, — приглушённо ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Это было импульсивно и недальновидно, — отчеканила МакГонагалл. Дамблдор кивнул.</p><p>— Вынужден согласиться с Минервой. </p><p>Гарри тоже был согласен, но... Стыд ещё сильнее захлестнул его: ему показалось, что все остальные в комнате вдруг выросли и начали возвышаться над ним. Он не подумал о плане Дамблдора, не подумал о Северусе, о Роне и Гермионе — ему всегда казалось, что он поступал правильно и так, как того от него требовали, но на деле выходило, что он просто шёл на ощупь туда, куда вело его сомнительное чутьё. Ему было стыдно взглянуть на Драко — это он втянул его во все неприятности. Когда-то давно Снейп сказал держаться от Малфоя подальше, и Гарри его не послушал. </p><p>— Но вы сделали то, что сделали. И Северусу нужно представить Волдеморту версию этого неожиданного события. Ты, Драко, можешь придерживаться своего заявления о присоединении к Ордену из-за своей близкой дружбы с Гарри, но тогда под ударом могут оказаться твои родители. Или Северус может попытаться подать это как часть некоего плана.</p><p>— Плана?..</p><p>— Северус может сказать, что ты был напуган репрессиями, обрушившимися на твоего отца, и поэтому поддался на уговор примкнуть к нашей стороне. Он скажет, что ваши отношения — фальшивка, которую я придумал для того, чтобы твоё присоединение сделало хорошую рекламу Ордену Феникса. </p><p>— Это поможет защитить моих родителей? — спросил Драко с плохо скрытой надеждой. Он обеими руками вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла и уставился на профессора. Гарри же смотрел только в пол, на трещину в каменной плите рядом с деревянной ногой Грюма. Он видел перед собой последствия такого решения, но это был не его выбор — его друзья знали правду, и Драко пошёл на это ради него. Теперь Малфой мог сам решать, как поступить.</p><p>По крайней мере у Дамблдора было хоть какое-то решение, даже если в действительности ему не было дела до Малфоя и трагедии его семьи. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Гарри превратился в ещё большую проблему, чем сейчас.</p><p>— Мы ни в чём не можем быть уверены. К сожалению, это всё, что мы можем сделать.</p><p>— Я... — Драко сглотнул, — ... я думал, может, Сириус Блэк сможет помочь.</p><p>— Ха, — гаркнул Грозный Глаз. — Сириус Блэк? Думаешь, он подскажет, как вытащить твоего отца из Азкабана? Ты ошибаешься, мальчик.</p><p>Малфой уставился на Грюма и приоткрыл рот.</p><p>— Боюсь, Аластор прав, — заметил Дамблдор. — Положение Люциуса таково, что он может надеяться только на свою значимость в глазах Волдеморта. А миссис Малфой — если не ошибаюсь, никто не знает, где она?</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— То, о чём я говорил — это все наши возможности сейчас. Ты должен решить, как ты хочешь поступить.</p><p>Драко задумался на несколько секунд. Он смотрел в пол перед собой, а потом перевёл взгляд на колени Гарри и его подрагивающие руки. Молчание тянулось до тех пор, пока он не произнёс быстро, но твёрдо:</p><p>— Я хочу защитить всех, кто мне дорог. Что я должен сделать?</p><p> </p><p>— Избегайте объяснений, больше не давайте никаких комментариев. Позвольте людям сомневаться в том, что произошло. Кто-то в Гриффиндоре может быть на стороне Волдеморта, и именно этих людей нужно ввести в заблуждение. Полагаю, Гарри достаточно доверяет своим друзьям, чтобы посвятить их в детали и попросить о помощи. Это понятно?</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Таково твоё решение, Драко?</p><p>— Я всё ещё в нём уверен.</p><p>Гарри чуть повернул голову. Холодок пробежал по его спине: ему показалось, он ощутил что-то, вроде дуновения воздуха, что-то быстрое и незаметное, непонятное. Малфой смотрел только на Дамблдора, его брови сошлись на переносице, а растерянное выражение пропало с его лица.</p><p>— Гарри? — Дамблдор посмотрел на юношу. Его глаза все ещё были холодными и сосредоточенными. Яркие цвета, преследующие его облик, казались потускневшими и чужими, и Гарри было неловко смотреть на профессора. Он смог только кивнуть.</p><p>— Я сделаю так, как решит Драко.</p><p>Грюм заворчал что-то себе под нос. Снейп поднялся из своего кресла:</p><p>— Тогда мне пора идти.</p><p>— Я жду тебя на собрании, — сказал Дамблдор странным тоном. </p><p>Гарри резко обернулся, глядя на то, как его профессор быстрым шагом направляется к дверям. Все, даже портреты, провожали его взглядами. Поттер не мог припомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь, как Северус уходил от них к Волдеморту — вот так просто, с прямой спиной и чеканным шагом, будто бы он не делал ничего необычного или опасного. Около двери Снейп замер на секунду, его пальцы сомкнулись на золотой ручке, и он обернулся: его взгляд нашёл лицо Гарри, и несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга.</p><p>«Возвращайся» — подумал Гарри. Снейп отвернулся и вышел. Как только за зельеваром закрылась дверь, Малфой повернулся к директору.</p><p>— Я всё равно хочу поговорить с Сириусом Блэком, — сказал он. </p><p>— И узнать, что сегодня произошло, — добавил Гарри. Он мотнул головой, усилием воли заставляя себя не думать о Северусе. Многие вещи требовали внимания. — Мы вроде бы видели шармбатонцев на лестнице.</p><p>— В Хогвартс прибыли ученики, которым нужна была защита, — Дамблдор поднялся из кресла. Он подошел к Фоуксу и легко погладил его по алой шее. Тот издал мелодичную трель, наклоняя голову и подставляясь под прикосновения. — Все остальное, я полагаю, Сириус или мистер Диггори поведают вам после собрания. </p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Гарри, уставившись в спину директора. </p><p>— Я имею в виду, — Дамблдор повернулся. Он возвышался над ними, и казалось, будто его высокая фигура, обернутая в просторные одеяния, озарена алым светом, — что ты не будешь допущен на собрания Ордена какое-то время, Гарри. Ты поступил безответственно и рисковал собой, зная, какое значение ты имеешь для нашего успеха. Возможно, я возложил слишком большие надежды на твою способность оценивать ситуацию.</p><p>— Сэр, я... — Гарри не знал, что он хотел сказать, но Дамблдор и не дал ему продолжить. Его взгляд прожигал его насквозь:</p><p>— Поэтому я считаю, что допускать тебя на собрания Ордена сейчас — поступок весьма самонадеянный, и мы находимся не в том положении, чтобы позволять самим себе поблажки. Учеба в Хогвартсе окончена; замок принимает осадное положение до тех пор, пока все ученики не будут эвакуированы, и мы не решим, как действовать дальше. Возможно, для тебя будет лучше, если ты проведешь это время с друзьями и мистером Малфоем, не беспокоясь обо всем остальном. </p><p>— Как я могу не беспокоиться! — Гарри вскочил на ноги. Дамблдор был прав, конечно, но отстранить его совсем... Это было суровое наказание. Гарри не мог жить в неведении, и он видел унижение в необходимости просить Сириуса или <i>Седрика</i> делиться с ним подробностями. Дамблдор был разочарован в нем, и это горело в его взгляде — это было больно.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, вы забываетесь, — осадила его МакГонагалл, которая все это время молча слушала их разговор. Гарри даже не взглянул на нее.</p><p>— Нам нужно решить вопрос с учениками, — напомнил Дамблдору Грюм. — Если мы не хотим проторчать здесь весь день.</p><p>Директор кивнул.</p><p>— Если вы хотите переговорить с Сириусом сегодня, что ж, у вас есть время перед тем, как мы начнем собрание, — он простер ладонь к камину. — Вы можете остаться там на ночь или вернуться в Хогвартс — это ваше дело. Но помните о том, что вы должны придерживаться правил, если не хотите, чтобы план сорвался. Это в ваших же интересах. </p><p>— Хоть немного приличий должно быть в головах молодежи, — Грозный Глаз, кажется, немного захмелел. Его рычащий голос звучал будто бы печально, а волшебный глаз вращался, разглядывая что-то за стенами кабинета. Гарри снова подумал о Снейпе.</p><p>— Если Шармбатон пал, значит, он придет к Хогвартсу? — Гарри сделал шаг вперед.</p><p>— Он придет. Мы всегда это знали.</p><p>— И когда? А как?..</p><p>— Гарри, — в голосе директора прозвучала усталая мягкость. — Тебе сообщат все, что тебе необходимо знать. Сейчас тебе пора покинуть этот кабинет.</p><p>Малфой поднялся. </p><p>— Пойдем.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри сдался под его взглядом, полным уверенности и надежды. У Драко был свой план, свои цели, и он должен был помочь ему. Дамблдор не желал говорить с ним сейчас, и у него были другие, намного более важные проблемы: что ж, Гарри мог прийти к нему позже. Упрямости ему было не занимать, пусть даже он все еще чувствовал вину и стыд.</p><p>Он, не глядя на Грюма и МакГонагалл, отправился к камину. Малфой следовал за ним по пятам. Летучий порох лежал темной горкой в серебряной чаше. Зачерпнув немного и переступив решетку, Гарри вошел в камин: под его ботинками приминался уголь. Драко встал рядом и ухватил его за плечо, заставив чуть поморщиться от боли в царапине. Профессора наблюдали за юношами: лица Дамблдора и МакГонагалл казались тронутыми одной и той же эмоцией печального разочарования, а Грюм морщился от недовольства и раздражения.</p><p>— Площадь Гриммо, 12, — сказал Гарри и бросил порох под ноги.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя несколько ярких всполохов и череду неприятных ощущений они вышли из камина в доме на площади Гриммо. Гарри тут же стало легче дышать: в кабинете директора, под недовольными и осуждающими взорами профессоров, он чувствовал себя задушенно. <br/>В гостиной было темно, но одна из ламп на столике около большого дивана вспыхнула, озаряя помещение тусклым зеленоватым светом. Здесь ничего не изменилось: все та же массивная старая мебель, мрачные тона и атмосфера безрадостного угасания, которую не могло уничтожить даже прошедшее Рождество. Малфой чихнул из-за сажи, попавшей ему в нос, и принялся оглядываться: его взгляд быстро пробежал по книжному шкафу, праздничным украшениям на стенах и открытому бару, а потом остановился на Гарри.<p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Драко, кладя руку ему на локоть. Гарри покосился на него виновато: неужели он выглядел настолько расстроенным? Он заслужил наказание и должен был смириться с тем, что за ним последовало, а вовсе не злиться на Дамблдора. Они были здесь ради Малфоя, и ему следовало сосредоточиться на нем.</p><p>— Конечно, — Гарри улыбнулся, но Драко явно ему не поверил. Его взгляд наполнился скептицизмом и печалью, и это был плохой знак. В конце концов, он впервые был в доме на Гриммо, и они могли подумать о лучших вещах, нежели исключение Гарри из Ордена. Это было не так важно в свете того, что они, наконец, могли быть вместе и не скрывать это от друзей Гарри. Сегодня они уже купались в лучах всеобщего внимания — этого было достаточно. Гарри сделал шаг назад и обвел руками гостиную: — Добро пожаловать.</p><p>Драко невесело улыбнулся ему, будто признавая за ним право сменить тему, и еще раз огляделся.</p><p>— Так это тот самый волшебный дом, в котором ты предлагал мне жить? </p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри. Это было жилище истинных слизеринцев, и Малфою должно было тут понравиться. Конечно, пыль, хлам и наличие толпы гриффиндорцев чуть смещали акценты, но сути дома это не меняло. Мысленно Гарри уже представлял их будни, и он не мог удержать себя от мечтаний: наверное, они могли теперь жить в одной комнате? Он бы позволил Драко все там переделать. И они бы спали вместе, и...</p><p>— Выглядит лучше, чем я представлял, — Драко, отряхнувшись от сажи, прошел вперед. Его ладонь коснулась кожаной обивки дивана, переместилась на абажур старой уродливой лампы. Гарри следовал за ним по пятам. Он прислушивался к шорохам дома, пытаясь понять, где искать Сириуса. Несмотря на поздний час, тот вряд ли спал сейчас: Дамблдор сказал, что собрание скоро начнется, значит, члены Ордена уже были оповещены. Откуда-то сверху раздавался мерный стук, и под полом скреблась очередная мышь. Воздух пах чем-то, отличным от пыли и затхлости: чем-то съедобным.</p><p>— Моя мать рассказывала мне об этом доме, — тихо сказал Малфой, когда они вышли в коридор. Половицы под его ботинками почти не скрипели. Он казался чуждым этому месту: даже с растрепанными волосами и в помятой мантии он был будто бы человеком из другого мира, человеком из богатого поместья посреди бескрайних полей, и этот разваливающийся, мрачный дом не подходил ему так же, как ему не подходила гриффиндорская гостиная. Это было обиталище Сириуса и тысячи сломанных вещей. Но и обиталище Гарри тоже. — Он очень старый. </p><p>— На самом деле он довольно жуткий, — поделился Гарри. — Комнаты наверху не убирались уже очень долгое время, и там всякое может водиться... Грозный Глаз как-то нашел тут одного боггарта. </p><p>— Разве тут не должно быть домашних эльфов? — спросил Драко. Он провел рукой по перилам, легко поправил одну из картин. Он выглядел заинтригованным и почти впечатленным: наверное, Малфой ожидал, что Гарри приведет его в логово гриффиндорских цветов, и теперь был удивлен тоскливой и темной атмосферой, въевшейся в каждую доску и каждый камень дома. </p><p>— Здесь живет один эльф по имени Кикимер, но он древний и терпеть не может Сириуса. Может, к тебе он отнесётся лучше. А еще внизу есть портрет Вальбурги Блэк, его лучше не трогать.</p><p>Гарри вдруг заметил, что площадка первого этажа освещена тусклым светом. Прислушавшись, он различил за дыханием дома приглушенные голоса и звонкий скрежет. Малфой тоже обратил на это внимание и вздохнул:</p><p>— Как я выгляжу? — спросил он тихим шепотом.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Прилично?  — Драко еще раз отряхнулся и оглядел себя. Он был уставшим и вымученным, и в полумраке его лицо казалось осунувшимся. Гарри бы сказал, что он выглядел как человек на пороге болезни. Но он так и должен был выглядеть. Таким он был на самом деле, и шрам, пересекающий его щеку, делал его реальным.</p><p>— Как надо.</p><p>— Правда? Потому что я не хочу выглядеть неряшливо, очень важно произвести хорошее впечатление. Особенно если учитывать, что он знает меня.</p><p>Гарри наклонился, опираясь одной рукой о перила, и поцеловал его в губы. Драко вздрогнул, замер на секунду, а потом неловко подался вперед: его ладонь легла на здоровое плечо юноши, чуть сжимая. Его сухие, искусанные губы раскрылись, а по телу прошла волна дрожи. Поцелуй длился недолго, а потом Гарри отодвинулся и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он. Малфой скептически скривился, но все-таки начал спускаться по лестнице следом за ним. В какой-то момент его рука вновь оказалась в ладони Гарри, и тот мог чувствовать, каким напряженным был его друг. Драко достал волшебную палочку, будто бы собирался сражаться: он знал, что этого не придется делать, но, возможно, чувствовал себя уверенней, обладая хоть какой-то защитой. Они подошли к двери в столовую, из-под которой била яркая полоска света, и прежде чем Гарри дотянулся до ручки, дверь распахнулась.</p><p>На пороге стоял Сириус. </p><p>— Мы вас уже заж... — он замолк, как только его взгляд уперся в Малфоя. Черные брови Сириуса поползли вверх, а рот приоткрылся: его заросшее седоватой щетиной лицо стало выглядеть на удивление беспомощным. Несколько секунд они все просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Блэк взял себя в руки, дернул головой, будто пес, и криво усмехнулся:</p><p>— Кого я вижу.</p><p>— Привет, — Гарри невольно попытался закрыть Драко собой. </p><p>— Что произошло? — Сириус оглядел ребят с ног до головы, наверняка отмечая их потрепанный вид. Их одежда была покрыта сероватой сажей, которую невозможно было стряхнуть руками — она размазывалась и въедалась в ткань. Рукав Гарри все еще был порван, впрочем, это было не так заметно. </p><p>— Сириус, кто там? — раздался голос Ремуса из столовой. Гарри вздрогнул: он не хотел снова проходить через это, но, по крайней мере, он мог утешать себя тем, что орденцы были взрослыми людьми, не склонными к истерикам, и у него был шанс ускорить процесс взаимопонимания. Сириус обернулся, поглядел на собравшихся и медленно отодвинулся от двери, впуская Гарри и Драко в комнату. Столовая была ярко освещена, а за длинным столом, уставленным чашками с чаем и маленькими блюдцами с печеньем, сидели Ремус, Тонкс и чета Уизли.</p><p>Они все разом поднялись со своих мест, завидев Малфоя. Тот замер на месте, остановив Гарри на середине шага: он круглыми глазами уставился на удивленных Уизли.  Гарри ощутил его страх, его стыд — он сам чувствовал то же самое. Он не был готов встретить Молли и Артура сейчас, и он не знал, что им сказать. Тонкс нахмурилась: ее волосы вновь побелели, а лицо неуловимо изменилось, став похожим на лицо Драко. Это выглядело жутким еще на поле, и сейчас было не лучше. </p><p>— Что тут происходит? — спросила она высоким, нервным голосом.</p><p>— На Хогвартс напали.</p><p>— Нам сообщили, — сказал Ремус. — Пока что без подробностей, мы ждем... остальных. И это не объясняет Драко Малфоя... здесь.</p><p>— Мы были там, — Гарри настороженно смотрел на лица орденцов. — Беллатриса привела великана, и некоторые слизеринцы помогали ей.</p><p>— Некоторые? — Тонкс склонила голову на бок. — Какие-то конкретно? Ты привел нам пленного?</p><p>Почему-то они все в первую очередь думали, что Драко был в плену. Гарри подумал о веревке на его запястьях, и краска прилила к его лицу. Его мысль вильнула куда-то совсем не туда, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться. </p><p>— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, — Гарри отпустил ладонь Драко, чтобы в беспомощном жесте поднять руки вверх. Ему нужно было сказать что-нибудь, что заставило бы их всех поверить ему, что-нибудь серьезное и объективное. Он вспомнил лица Рона и Гермионы. — Но Драко тайно был на нашей стороне все это время, и именно он помог мне сбежать от Беллатрисы и слизеринцев.</p><p>На кухне что-то взорвалось с громким хлопком.</p><p>— Что? — Молли всплеснула руками. — О чем ты говоришь?</p><p>— Драко был на нашей стороне? — Тонкс прищурилась. — Чего?</p><p>— В каком смысле «спастись от Беллатрисы»? — Ремус переглянулся с Артуром. — Гарри, только не говори...</p><p>— Я попал в ловушку, — признался Гарри, стараясь угодить всем сразу. Он бы предпочел сесть за стол, а не стоять перед всеми снова, но остальные орденцы не спешили возвращаться на свои места. — Беллатриса хотела вскрыть барьер, и Алан Горец, староста Слизерина, решил, что это хороший шанс выслужиться. Я, так сказать, оказался у них в плену, но Драко раскрыл... свое прикрытие, и вот мы здесь.</p><p>— Какого черта МакГонагалл не сказала мне, что тебя схватили слизеринцы? — воскликнул Сириус. Он снова посмотрел на Малфоя, и взгляд его уже не был таким холодным и подозрительным, как раньше. Драко все еще стоял, как истукан, почти не дыша. </p><p>— Ты бы тут же сорвался в Хогвартс, — задумчиво произнес Ремус. </p><p>— Конечно! — Сириус не стал возражать. —  Гарри сцапали слизеринцы прямо под носом у учителей. Стоило Дамблдору отлучиться...</p><p>— В этом не вина профессоров. Я сглупил.</p><p>— И Малфой тебя спас, — Тонкс вернула своим волосам ярко-розовый цвет и перестала походить на Драко в женском образе. Это немного смущало и сбивало с толку, и Гарри был ей благодарен. Тонкс оглядела Малфоя с ног до головы и спросила: — То есть, он был двойным агентом? Как Снейп?</p><p>— А... ага, — согласился Гарри. Он переглянулся с Драко: эта версия выглядела намного лучше их горькой правды, но в то же время она не была ложью. Малфой ведь рассказывал ему, что происходит в Слизерине, значит, его вполне можно было считать двойным агентом. Это выглядело так, будто у них действительно был какой-то благородный план, и Гарри посчитал, что в Ордене лучше придерживаться этой версии, не выпячивая личные мотивы. Сириус знал правду, и этого было достаточно.</p><p>Мистер и миссис Уизли переглянулись. </p><p>— А что было тогда на поле? — Тонкс опустилась на свое место, и остальные последовали ее примеру. Гарри не слышал более враждебности в ее голосе, только любопытство и сомнение. Нимфадора сидела рядом с Ремусом, и Люпин, в отличие от нее, не выглядел настолько пораженным. Он был напряжен и хмурился: морщинка между бровями старила его.</p><p>— Ничего хорошего, — тихо произнес Драко, и его голос повис в воздухе. Он прокашлялся, и его взгляд, направленный на Тонкс, был полон внутренней борьбы. Она была его кузиной, в конце концов. А Сириус был его двоюродным дядей. Гарри все время забывал об этом. Они с Драко заняли места посередине стола, и от этого стало чуть легче — пусть даже все еще было неловко. Малфой убрал палочку в карман.</p><p>— Я все еще хочу послушать про слизеринцев, — Сириус поставил локти на стол и сплел пальцы. — И про то, что <i>ты</i> сделал.</p><p>Его взгляд уперся в Малфоя. Все смотрели на него, и Драко сидел, будто бы проглотив черенок от метлы. Его ладони были сложены на коленях, и он дышал быстро и судорожно, и разглядывал столешницу перед собой. Гарри уже жалел, что привел его: наверное, ему стоило прийти на Гриммо в одиночестве и поговорить с Сириусом, но это даже не пришло ему в голову. Ему казалось, что он заботится о Драко и делает все для него, но на деле оказывалось, что он вновь и вновь толкает его к чему-то неприятному и трудному. Гарри с горечью подумал, что Забини бы нашел подходящие слова, и это заставило его взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Сириус, — в его голосе проявилась странная интонация: просящая, требующая, предупреждающая. Блэк посмотрел на него и приподнял одну бровь; он ничего не успел сказать, потому что Драко прокашлялся. Его ладонь опустилась на колено Гарри.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — сказал он.</p><p>— Мы уже были на одном допросе сегодня.</p><p>— Допросе? — брови миссис Уизли сошлись на переносице. Она смотрела на юношей с тревогой и непониманием, но тревоги в этом взгляде было все же больше. Она, конечно, все знала про Драко, про то, как мерзко он вел себя с Роном и Гермионой, но сейчас это будто бы перестало иметь значение — Гарри казалось, что он видел это в ее лице. Потрепанный и вымотанный, Малфой не казался кем-то, кто был способен грубить и ранить, он был просто несчастным мальчиком, а миссис Уизли всегда была полна сострадания.</p><p>— Мы рассказали все гриффиндорцам.</p><p>— Теперь расскажите все нам.</p><p>Малфой послушно кивнул и принялся в который раз за сегодняшний вечер сухо излагать факты. Он почти ничего не сказал про то время, когда они успешно скрывались ото всех, лишь упомянул это вскользь, не отрывая взора от края одного из блюдец. Гарри терпеливо слушал, глядя на остальных. Он старался заметить эмоции, которые появлялись на их лицах, но орденцы неожиданно быстро взяли себя в руки и приняли сосредоточенный вид. Только Уизли все еще казались растерянными. Драко не вдавался в подробности разговоров, упомянул ссору в гостиной и закончил свой рассказ на том, как они прибыли в кабинет Дамблдора; он замялся и уставился на Сириуса. Они пришли сюда с конкретной целью, и они оба не знали, как можно подступиться к этой теме. Впрочем, Блэк явно догадался сам: нечто появилось в его взгляде, нечто раздраженное и упрямое.</p><p>Сириус молча поднялся и отправился на кухню. Гарри слышал, как он начал звенеть стаканами. </p><p>— Это удивительная история, — сказала Тонкс. Ее волосы потемнели, став почти багровыми. — В которую сложно поверить.</p><p>— Все так и было. Дамблдор бы не позволил нам прийти, если бы это была ложь.</p><p>— Ты поступил очень храбро, Драко, — заметил Ремус. Упоминание Дамблдора, должно быть, убедило его. Малфой взглянул на своего бывшего учителя почти с надеждой. Свет в столовой мигнул. — Очень храбро.</p><p>— И профессорам стоит лучше следить за студентами! — воскликнула миссис Уизли. — Где был Снейп, когда его студенты творили подобное?! </p><p>— Уверен, у Северуса были причины, почему он не смог усмотреть за ними, — мягко произнес Люпин. — Намного важнее то, к чему все это привело.</p><p>— А что Рон и Гермиона? — спросил мистер Уизли. — И Фред с Джорджем? И Джинни? Они в порядке?</p><p>— Они в безопасности, но Рон... немного расстроен, — осторожно сказал Гарри. — Они с Драко не очень хорошо ладили. Но Гермиона с ним поговорит, она нас выслушала, а Рон... Ему просто нужно привыкнуть. Джинни, Фред и Джордж тоже все знали, так что я думаю... думаю, все будет хорошо.</p><p>— А как же твои друзья? — спросила Тонкс, обращаясь к Драко. — И твои родители? Это все сомнительно...</p><p>— Блейз Забини меня поддержал. А мои родители...</p><p>— Вы пришли поговорить о них, — раздался голос Сириуса. Блэк, держа в руке стакан и бутылку огневиски, вернулся в комнату. Он с громким стуком поставил свою ношу на стол и опустился на свое место. Его черные волосы были растрепаны, а на лице появилось слегка брезгливое выражение. — Не зря же мой дорогой племянничек решил меня навестить.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Драко сконфуженно. </p><p>— Я верю в то, что ты сказал, но это значит, что Волдеморт тоже в это поверит. Мы все помним, что он сделал с родителями бывшего бойфренда Гарри, и закономерно предположить, что ты не захочешь такой же участи для своих. </p><p>— Не захочу, — Драко повернулся к Блэку. — И вы правы, мист... Вы правы.</p><p>— И ты привел Гарри, чтобы меня разжалобить. Это очень по-слизерински.  </p><p>— Сириус, — миссис Уизли нахмурилась. — Они много вытерпели за сегодня. </p><p>— Я это понимаю.</p><p>Гарри совсем не нравилось то, что происходило. </p><p>— Отец Драко в Азкабане, и ты — единственный, кто знает, как оттуда можно выбраться, — сказал он. Сириус пожал плечами и одним махом выпил содержимое своего стакана. </p><p>— Вы что же, хотите вытащить старшего Малфоя? — хмыкнула Тонкс. — Серьезно? И что потом?</p><p>— Люциус и Нарцисса могут присоединиться к нам, если узнают, что сделал Драко, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Они никогда не присоединятся к нам, — покачал головой Сириус. Он налил еще огневиски в стакан и чуть поболтал его в воздухе, глядя на янтарные волны. — И неужели ты забыл, что именно Малфой-старший сделал с тобой? С твоим лицом? Это не тот человек, которого бы любой из нас хотел иметь за спиной. </p><p>— Но Волдеморт может убить их, чтобы наказать Драко.</p><p>— Такова цена.</p><p>— Сириус! — миссис Уизли хлопнула ладонью по столу. Ее глаза возмущенно расширились, и Гарри был рад, что она выступала на его стороне.  Возможно, им с Драко стоило выглядеть еще более жалкими и несчастными, чтобы разжалобить ее доброе сердце. — Никто из нас не питает приязни к Люциусу, но он отец Драко. Мальчик может потерять своих родителей из-за того, что спас нашего Гарри. И прекрати пить, тут же дети.</p><p>— Они не дети, Молли. </p><p>— Возможно, Дамблдор может что-то придумать? — мистер Уизли растерянно покосился на жену. — Потому что мы сами...</p><p>— У Дамблдора много других забот, — прервал его Гарри. — Он предложил нам изображать, будто наша дружба — фальшивка, которую он сам и придумал, дабы присоединение Драко к Ордену выглядело достоверным. Но это вряд ли сильно нам поможет, это просто все, что мы можем сделать отсюда.</p><p>— Я думал, мать Драко пропала, — Ремус посмотрел на Тонкс. Та поджала губы и кивнула. Наверное, Андромеда интересовалась судьбой сестер, пусть даже не поддерживала с ними связь, и Тонкс могла знать что-то полезное. </p><p>— Я боюсь, что она вернется, — сказал Драко. — Ради нас. </p><p>— Ладно, — Сириус налил себе еще, — давай подумаем: ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, как я сбежал из Азкабана, чтобы твой отец тоже мог это сделать. Верно?</p><p>— Да, вроде того.</p><p>— И как ты собираешься сообщить ему эту информацию?</p><p>— Не знаю, — тихо ответил Драко. Он принялся грызть ноготь, глядя только перед собой. — Возможно, если у меня получится связаться с мамой, она найдет кого-нибудь, кто бы мог... зайти в Азкабан и выйти оттуда. Не знаю.</p><p>— Это одна из самых идиотских затей, что я когда-либо слышал, — признался Сириус. — Мне нравится. И я бы, может, даже помог, если бы речь шла о другом человеке. </p><p>— Сириус, — взмолился Гарри. — Люциус никому не нравится, но...</p><p>— Но он без пяти минут твой свекор, я знаю, — Блэк криво ухмыльнулся. — Однако я не могу поверить, что <i>ты</i> просишь меня помочь ему. При том, что Дамблдор, очевидно, не будет содействовать сильнее, чем сейчас. Никто не будет штурмовать Азкабан.</p><p>— Мы просто сможем... составить план? Хоть что-то. </p><p>Гарри не мог позволить смерти Люциуса и Нарциссы встать между ним и Драко. Ему не хотелось упрашивать крестного и не хотелось вытаскивать Люциуса из Азкабана, но он видел, как Малфой судорожно обламывает свои ногти и как его пухлая нижняя губа дрожит, и поэтому продолжал говорить и упрямо смотреть на Сириуса.</p><p>— В каком смысле «без пяти минут свекор»? — спросила вдруг миссис Уизли. — Что? А как же...</p><p>— Мне вот тоже интересно, — Тонкс круглыми глазами смотрела на ребят. — Что тут происходит?</p><p>— Это неважно, — Гарри совершенно не хотел об этом говорить. </p><p>— Это важно, — возразил ему Сириус. — Сомневаюсь, что ты радел бы за спасение Люциуса, если бы не Драко. Но Малфой-старший как никто другой заслужил срока в Азкабане, и я почти уверен, что мог бы убить его голыми руками за то, что он сделал с тобой. </p><p>— Он заслуживает быть в Азкабане, — вдруг сказал Драко. — Но он должен быть осужден по закону, а не по решению Темного Лорда. И он не заслуживает быть убитым из-за моих ошибок. </p><p>— Ошибок? — спросил Ремус. — Это ты про сегодня?</p><p>— Нет, — Малфой покачал головой. Несколько прядей светлых волос колыхнулись от этого движения. — Но он ничего не знал про меня и Гарри. Я побоялся ему сказать. Может, если бы я это сделал, всё было иначе. <i>Всё</i>.</p><p>Сириус допил свой виски. Он поднял пустой стакан и сквозь него начал разглядывать лампу. Остальные смотрели на него, и задумчивое молчание длилось несколько долгих минут.</p><p>— А ты уверен, — наконец, заговорил Блэк, — что если он выйдет из Азкабана, он не попытается снова убить Гарри, м? Не воспользуется твоим близким к нему положением, чтобы выслужиться перед Волдемортом? Ты можешь это обещать? </p><p>Драко явно не подумал об этом: его глаза расширились в страхе. Никто больше не говорил: Ремус, Тонкс и Уизли молча слушали. С кухни доносились тихие звуки и редкое, непонятное ворчание: Кикимер залез в буфет и стал перебирать старую посуду. Все еще пахло корицей, и теперь Гарри казалось, что он готов возненавидеть этот запах.</p><p>— Не могу, — Малфой опустил лицо. Он казался напуганным, как никогда раньше. Гарри попытался обнять его, но юноша дернулся от него прочь, будто прикосновение обожгло его. То, что встало перед его внутренним взором, его поражало, и Гарри хотел знать, что он видел. Чтобы разделить это. </p><p>Наверху раздался шум: сначала треск и шипение, а потом негромкий стук. По полу простучали шаги — орденцы прибывали. Их время заканчивалось. </p><p>— Что ж, — Сириус вскинул голову, прислушиваясь. — Подумай. И назови мне хоть одну причину, кроме просящего лица моего крестника, почему я вообще должен тебя выслушивать.</p><p>— Мы твоя семья, — робко сказал Драко. Блэк усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты не моя семья, Драко. Нимфадора — да, но не ты. И не твоя мать, и уж тем более не твой отец.  Попытайся еще. </p><p>Драко молчал.</p><p>— Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что Малфой допущен на собрание, но ты, Гарри, останешься? — неловко влезла Тонкс. Разговор о семье ее смутил, и это было видно по ее лицу и мечущемуся взгляду. </p><p>— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой.  — Дамблдор меня отстранил. Из-за сегодня.</p><p>— Ну и правильно, — вдруг сказала миссис Уизли. — Ты еще слишком юн для всего этого. Я всегда говорила Дамблдору, что подобная деятельность может плохо сказаться на подростковой психике. Это же сплошные потрясения.</p><p>Гарри был категорически не согласен, но спорить не стал. В этом не было смысла: он все равно был отстранен, и у него был Драко, которого нужно было оберегать. Он хотел обнять его и не отпускать до тех пор, пока тот не перестанет выглядеть таким несчастным. </p><p>— Если вы не хотите объясняться с остальными, возможно, вам следует подняться наверх, — сказал Сириус. — А потом мы снова вернемся к этому бессмысленному разговору. </p><p>— А я хочу услышать про ваши игры в шпионаж, — Люпин переглянулся с Тонкс. — И про то, что сказали Рон и Гермиона. </p><p>— Мы останемся тут на ночь, — решил Гарри. </p><p>Сириус ухмыльнулся, и это была хорошая ухмылка. Многообещающая, пусть и немного горькая. Гарри поднялся, прислушиваясь к шуму наверху, и потянул Драко за плечо.</p><p>— Пойдем. Они сейчас придут, и я не хочу <i>еще раз</i> все объяснять. </p><p>— Ладно, — Малфой поднялся и посмотрел на Блэка. Тот наблюдал за ним, ничего не говоря, и Драко тоже не нашел слов. Зато, взглянув на Уизли, он спешно пробормотал: — Мне жаль.</p><p>Те, наверное, даже не поняли, за что он извинялся. Шаги были уже на лестнице, и Гарри не успел дойти до двери, когда та открылась. В гостиную вошли Кингсли и Гестия.</p><p>— О, Гарри, — Кингсли едва в него не врезался. — Ты уже тут.</p><p>— Мы уходим, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся и потащил Драко за собой. — Приятно было повидаться.</p><p>— А-а?.. — взгляд Бруствера уперся в Малфоя, который прошмыгнул мимо него, не поднимая лица. Мужчина тут же выхватил палочку, и Гестия мгновенно повторила его движение. — А что?..</p><p>— Мы вам сейчас такое расскажем, — воодушевленно заговорила Тонкс, и Гарри услышал ее голос уже из коридора. — Не поверите!</p><p>— Я почти уверена, что только что мимо прошел Драко Малфой, — приглушенно сказала Гестия. — И, знаете, у меня все еще немного двоится в глазах...</p><p>Дальнейшего разговора Гарри не услышал, потому что дверь закрылась, и они с Драко оказались в одиночестве в коридоре. Малфой казался оглушенным и абсолютно потерянным. </p><p>— И что теперь? — спросил он. Гарри посмотрел на потолок: он не был уверен, что они смогут заснуть сейчас, но и встречаться с остальным Орденом в коридоре ему не хотелось. О возвращении в Хогвартс и долгом путешествии по коридорам к Выручай-Комнате страшно было думать. Им стоило просто расслабиться на какое-то время: этот ужасный день был закончен. </p><p>— Я покажу тебе мою комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Крестраж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри стоял в темноте. Было холодно: ледяной воздух обвевал его босые ноги. Ни звука не доносилось до него, ни шороха — стояла мертвая тишина, и даже шум его редкого дыхания тонул в ней. Гарри ждал, терпеливо и умиротворенно; все, что тревожило его и имело для него значение, осталось вне этой темноты, и оно не могло пробраться сюда. Воспоминания меркли, образы, которые были живы в его памяти, тускнели, и он с трудом уже мог представить свое собственное лицо.<br/>«Я» — подумал он, и перед ним зажглась свеча. Она стояла в отдалении: он сделал шаг к ней, но свеча не сдвинулась с места. Лишь кончиками пальцев Гарри смог ощутить ее трепещущее, живое тепло, разгоняющее тьму вокруг себя: ни одна тень не могла дотянуться до пляшущего пламени и погасить его, ничто не трогало его сверкающего тела. Свеча горела, и Гарри смотрел на нее, не чувствуя течения времени: провел он наедине с ней минуту, час или день — неважно. Его тело, боль, желание — все растворилось в сплетении мрака и этого крошечного, слабого огня. <br/>Наконец, он ощутил готовность. Гарри опустился на колени и увидел между собой и свечой глубокую каменную чашу, наполненную черной водой. Отражение свечи колыхалось на ее поверхности, и его собственное отражение шло рябью: лицо того, кто заглядывал в эту чашу, было искажено и потеряно. Гарри склонился над ней, пытаясь разглядеть предмет, лежащий на дне: маленькие черные волны, кругами расходившиеся от центра, завораживали его, и он склонялся все ниже и ниже, пока не ощутил запах соли. На его затылок легла невидимая рука, тяжелая и в то же время почти неощутимая; рядом зазвучали голоса и шорохи, и краем глаза Гарри видел, как к нему приближаются фигуры, выплывающие из этой вязкой темноты. Они нашептывали ему что-то, предупреждали и умоляли, и Гарри чувствовал, как его тело пробуждается. Холодная кровь начинала течь быстрее, обострился слух, сердце, заколотившееся в груди, начало изнывать от боли и сожаления. <br/>— Раскайся, — услышал он шепот. — Раскайся.<br/>«Я» — подумал Гарри. Он уставился на перевернутое отражение свечи, на ее тонкое белое тело, покрытое влажным воском, ее пепельный фитиль и ярко-красный глаз, горящий в пламени. Гарри ощутил, как страх захлестнул его, как напряглись мышцы в его теле от желания вскочить и разорвать волшебство этого алого взгляда — пришлось приложить огромное усилие, чтобы остаться на месте, чтобы этот животный страх задохнулся в собственной беспомощности.<br/>Оно все еще было внутри него. Оно молило его о покаянии, которого Гарри не мог ему дать. Чем оно было? Кем оно было? Он убил его так давно, но все равно, все равно его слышал. <br/>— Раскайся.<br/>Гарри почувствовал, как кончик его носа коснулся поверхности. Он зашептал, и его слова потонули в этой черной воде, наполняя ее проклятием. Перед его взором встали силуэты убитых им накануне, и они упали в воду, будто пепел.<br/>Магия и воспоминания хлынули из его тела, опустошая. Боль невиданной силы обрушилась на его разум, на его тело: каждая частица его существа горела в агонии. Рука, что давила на него, вдруг превратилась в неподъемную ношу, и Гарри провалился куда-то, вокруг него сомкнулись кипящие воды, и всем, что отличалось от этого разрыва и сжатия, был отблеск маленького огня, который его взгляд все еще цеплял — свет был так далеко. Гарри знал, что его нельзя терять из виду, забывать о нем и отдаваться в руки уничтожения — он знал, что этот раз он еще сможет вытерпеть.<br/>Его грудь разрывалась пополам, и он почти слышал, как влажно отрываются друг от друга куски его мяса, как делится его кровь, как трещат его кости. Он протянул руку в пустоту…</p><p> </p><p>Гарри открыл рот и не смог издать ни звука: его тело свело судорогой, и все, что ему оставалось, это хрипеть и хватать губами воздух, глядя в потолок. Он не знал, сколько это длилось — порой ему казалось, что он потерял сознание и больше ничего не чувствует, но потом боль становилась только сильнее. Его выгибало дугой и клонило куда-то в сторону: в какой-то момент матрас прогнулся, и Гарри упал на пол. Ощущение от удара было поглощено тем, что пыталось убить его, сменилась только картинка перед глазами, за которую он цеплялся, как за спасательный круг. Перед ним был острый край ножки кровати и сбитый уголок ковра, и Гарри смотрел на них так жадно и так пристально, что они почти впечатывались в его разум, выжигая в нем что-то. <br/>А потом будто бы повеял холодный ветер — и парализующая боль начала отступать.<br/>И тогда Гарри закричал.</p><p>Брызнула кровь из прокушенной губы, слезы хлынули из глаз потоком, руки и ноги задергались, ударяясь о пол и кровать — Гарри бился на полу, его мышцы будто бы разрывало изнутри, и у него не было ни малейшего контроля над телом. В какой-то момент крик снова затих, и Гарри упал в блаженное забытье: ни звука, ни света, ни боли. Он держался за это состояние и не отпускал его до тех пор, пока не ощутил, как нечто тянет его обратно. Чья-то рука прикасалась к нему.</p><p>— Гарри! Гарри, боже, Гарри! Поттер!</p><p>Гарри открыл глаза, вновь окунувшись в болезненные ощущения. Над ним в полумраке склонялся Малфой: его белое лицо было перекошено от ужаса. Руками он держал голову Гарри, приподнимая его тело. За спиной Драко появилась высокая фигура Сириуса, заслонившая свет от окна.</p><p>— Отойди! — рявкнул Блэк. — Ты его не поднимешь!</p><p>— Подниму! — крикнул Драко в ответ и прижал юношу к себе. Гарри почувствовал под щекой его твердое плечо: руки Малфоя крепко обхватили его, вытягивая наверх, и через несколько странных перемещений, которые Гарри почти не смог осознать, он оказался лежащим на своей постели. Все вокруг вдруг стало четким-четким, Гарри увидел каждый блестящий волос на голове Малфоя, увидел крошку в уголке его губ, увидел, как кружится пыль в луче света, падающего сквозь шторы... Затем все вновь размылось, и вместе с этим размытием пришли облегчение и осознание.</p><p>— Драко.</p><p>— Ты гребаный урод, ты меня так напугал! — Драко изо всей силы ударил по подушке рядом с головой Гарри.</p><p>— Не ори на него! — зарычал Сириус, грубо отпихивая Малфоя в сторону. Он упал на колени рядом с кроватью, заглядывая Гарри в лицо и отводя волосы с его лба. Блэк был белее мела, и черная щетина казалась пятнами грязи на его коже. — Гарри, ты меня слышишь? Ты меня понимаешь?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри. Горло казалось разорванным в клочья и таким сухим, будто внутрь была насыпана горсть песка. Слезы перестали течь из глаз и засыхали на мокрых висках; подбородок весь был вымазан в слюне и крови, и на языке ощущался соленый металлический привкус. Грудная клетка с трудом приподнималась под давлением горящих легких; мышцы в конечностях все еще были напряжены, как стальные канаты, и Гарри с трудом мог пошевелить пальцами — тело не слушалось. Но, по крайней мере, боль отступала, и вместе с болью уходили ужас и смерть. </p><p>— Это был он, да? Волдеморт? — Сириус накрыл ладонью его лоб. Гарри зашипел: шрам ощущался как открытая рана. Блэк одернул руку. — Снова кошмар?</p><p>— Да, — повторил Гарри. Кошмар. Намного хуже, чем кошмар, и он не был уверен, что смог бы описать это словами. Ему казалось, что его тело протянули через нечто узкое и острое, и часть его осталась там. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, что держал в руке: крестраж Волдеморта, он ощущал его совсем недавно, но теперь не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме самого факта этого ощущения. Крестраж. Настоящий крестраж. Прямо в его ладони. — Мне нужно к Дамблдору.</p><p>— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — припечатал Блэк. — Я отнесу тебя в ванную, а потом ты будешь лежать в этой чертовой кровати целый год, понятно?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на него и действительно постарался улыбнуться. Судя по всему, вышло что-то ужасное, потому что Сириус стал выглядеть еще более отчаявшимися и испуганным.</p><p>— Это же... — Драко подавился словами. Он переполз через ноги Гарри и сел на другой стороне кровати, — это же был припадок, да? Как эпилепсия?</p><p>— Откуда я знаю? — Сириус недобро глянул на него.</p><p>— Нужно позвать мадам Помфри, она должна знать, что можно сделать. Вдруг оно снова начнется? — Малфой задышал шумно и часто. Его пальцы впились в ладонь Гарри. — Нужно какое-то лекарство, да? Может, нужно чего-нибудь холодного? Или теплого? </p><p>— Прекрати истерику, Малфой.</p><p>— Я не истерю! У него уже такое было, но тогда было и в половину... не так сильно.</p><p>— Уже было? Когда?</p><p>— Недавно, не знаю, недавно!</p><p>— Хватит, — взмолился Гарри. Их громкие голоса били по его ушам. — Хватит. </p><p>Он с трудом сел. Голова кружилась, но он, по крайней мере, мог сидеть. Драко принялся неловко гладить его по голове, а потом положил руку ему на шею, ненавязчиво проверяя пульс. Его ладонь была горячей и тряслась так сильно, будто у него самого вот-вот должен был начаться припадок. В комнате было уже светло: Гарри нашел взглядом часы, прищурился и обнаружил, что было только десять утра. Он проспал всего ничего. Сириус и Драко выглядели совсем не отдохнувшими, и Малфой почему-то был одет в футболку вместо своей обычной белой рубашки. Футболка была синей, и на ней был нарисован белый круг с тираннозавром внутри. Она обтягивала его плечи и грудь.</p><p>— Это что, моя футболка? — спросил Гарри. Драко недоуменно похлопал глазами, а потом опустил взгляд. На его щеках проступил румянец.</p><p>— Да. Прости, я взял ее в твоем шкафу. Это ничего?</p><p>— Все нормально, конечно, — вроде бы у Драко был с собой сундук, который Забини уменьшил для него, но Гарри не стал напоминать об этом. Ему было абсолютно все равно. Он весь был таким мокрым от холодного пота, что казалось, будто бы он попал под дождь. Царапина, которая ночью была зажившей, почему-то вновь кровоточила. </p><p>— Хочешь, я отнесу тебя в ванную? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Я сам смогу дойти, — Гарри не был в этом уверен, но он не собирался сдаваться на милость этой слабости. Тем более что рядом был Драко, который так за него волновался, а сам Блэк выглядел истощенно и помято. Кажется, они оба совсем не спали, хотя, когда Гарри засыпал, Драко лежал рядом с ним, обняв его одной рукой за пояс. Они были в одних только брюках, и он чувствовал своей кожей кожу Малфоя. «Вот бы тут все покрасить в зеленый...» — это было последним, что Гарри услышал перед тем, как провалиться в сон, и теперь он не был уверен, не привиделась ли ему их болтовня. Возможно, это была всего лишь игра его истосковавшегося воображения.</p><p>Гарри поднялся с кровати и тут же покачнулся: ноги были слабыми и неловкими, и ступни подгибались от малейшего неверного шага. Он бы упал обратно, если бы Драко не вскочил рядом и не подхватил его за пояс, позволяя опереться о себя. </p><p>— Я помогу, — сказал он. Гарри прикрыл глаза: он чувствовал себя грязным и истощенным и не хотел, чтобы Малфой видел его таким и прижимал к себе. Его подбородок все еще был мокрым, а во рту стоял вкус крови от прокушенной губы.</p><p>— Не надо, — Гарри попытался отстраниться, но Драко не пустил его. Сириус поднялся с колен, глядя на них так, будто ему немедля хотелось сорваться с места, но он не знал, куда именно нужно бежать. Его взгляд метался по лицу крестника, полный жалости и печали, и это было не самым приятным чувством. Гарри не нравилось быть беспомощным, неспособным даже ровно стоять без крепкой руки, держащей его. Он сжал зубы, собирая всю свою волю в кулак, и выпрямился. Мышцы в ногах напряглись, и он почти ровно пошел к дверям, лишь слегка опираясь на плечо Малфоя. Ему казалось, его тело продирается сквозь волны.</p><p>— Какие зелья тебе нужны? — обеспокоенно спросил Сириус. </p><p>— Что-нибудь от боли, — попросил Гарри. Шрам все еще был главной его проблемой: безвольность рук и ног проходила, и он чувствовал себя уверенней с каждым шагом, но голова по-прежнему была тяжелой, и малейшее движение будто бы перекатывало железные шары от одного виска к другому. Без очков все перед ним расплывалось.</p><p>— Не закрывай дверь, — сказал Сириус Малфою, прежде чем почти бегом выскочить из комнаты. Его шаги застучали по лестнице, и вскоре хлопнула дверь на кухню. Драко ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил настойчиво шагать в сторону ванной и держать Гарри за пояс. Даже когда тот смог идти сам, не опираясь о его плечо, он не опустил руку: его пальцы лишь сильней прижались к боку Гарри, скользя по влажной коже. Он отстранился лишь тогда, когда они вошли в ванную; эта комната была не такой большой, как та, которой пользовался Сириус, но здесь тоже повсюду был зеленый и черный мрамор и серебряные змеи. Под потолком висела тусклая лампа. Гарри ухватился за раковину и склонился над ней, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале: выглядел он просто отвратительно. Его глаза были красными от полопавшихся сосудов, нижняя губа опухла и все еще кровоточила, а подбородок и верх шеи были мокрыми и измазанными в крови. Гарри отвел несколько прядей со лба и уставился на распухший, почти посиневший шрам.</p><p>— Что ты видел? — Малфой прижался к шкафчику с полотенцами рядом с раковиной и спрятал руки за спину. Он казался незнакомцем в этой футболке и в этом окружении: он почти втягивал голову в плечи и смотрел на Гарри, как на фарфоровую куклу, которая в любой момент могла свалиться на пол и разлететься на осколки. Гарри перевел на него взгляд.</p><p>— Ничего конкретного, — ответил он хрипло. Драко кивнул, будто бы поверил ему.</p><p>— Хочешь, принесу твою одежду? </p><p>— Ты уже весь мой шкаф перерыл? — спросил Гарри. Отчего-то он не контролировал пренебрежительную грубость, просачивающуюся в его слова, и эта фраза будто ударила Малфоя. Тот дернулся, и Гарри моментально захотелось стукнуться головой об стену. Все с ним было не так, и он был вовсе не против того, чтобы Драко прикасался к его вещам: в конце концов, ему нечего было скрывать, и Драко впервые на его памяти был одет в футболку. Она шла ему, она облегала его подтянутое тело и крепкие мышцы плеч, и это была футболка Гарри, та, что когда-то касалась его кожи. — Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так. </p><p>— Как «так»?</p><p>— Ты понял. </p><p>Драко закусил губу. Он был растрепанным и измотанным, под его глазами залегли темные круги, а веки покраснели. Его образ был чуть расплывчатым, и Гарри приходилось прищуриваться, чтобы хорошо его разглядеть. Даже таким Малфой казался ему прекрасным. А каким он видел его? Прошлый приступ напугал Малфоя, даже если он старался это скрыть. Он не был дураком, и он знал, что Гарри недоговаривает — как и всегда. </p><p>— Так тебе нужна одежда?</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — Гарри открыл кран и принялся умываться. Холодная вода чуть уняла боль в шраме и смыла следы с кожи. Он услышал, как Малфой вышел, оставив дверь открытой. Где-то неподалеку ворчал Кикимер: он наверняка наблюдал за всем, прячась на лестнице. Интересно, встретился ли он с Драко? И почему Малфой не лежал в кровати, когда это случилось? И почему он решил надеть футболку Гарри, вместо чего-нибудь из своих вещей? Думать об этом было куда приятней, чем о боли, крови и крестраже, и Гарри словно пытался обмануть себя, втягивая в размышления об этих темах. Это в любом случае не помогало: часть его все еще вспоминала то, что произошло, и Гарри не мог понять, что так сильно пугало его в увиденном. Он все еще ощущал связь с этим нечто.</p><p>Через некоторое время вернулся Сириус. Все это время Гарри стоял, почти механически умываясь. Кожа на его лице начала неметь от холода, и кончиками пальцев он чувствовал шершавую остроту на подбородке, будто мелкий пух, наконец, стал превращаться в щетину. </p><p>— Я положу твою одежду сюда, — сказал Блэк, складывая небольшую стопку на крышку унитаза. Ботинки с впихнутыми внутрь носками он поставил на пол.  — И твои очки тоже. И зелье. Оно свежее. И мазь есть от порезов, наверное, для губы подойдет.</p><p>— А где Драко?</p><p>— Я здесь, — раздался голос из коридора. Гарри прикрыл глаза: что ж, он действительно не хотел, чтобы Малфой видел его в таком состоянии еще больше.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Блэк, когда Гарри потянулся к зельям. Пот высох на его коже, и это стягивающее ощущение было ужасным. Хотелось немедленно оказаться в воде. Сириус с подозрением наблюдал, как Гарри залпом выпивает зелье и берет в руки маленькую баночку мази.</p><p>— Я не умираю, — сказал ему Гарри. Это была не совсем правда. Он намазал мазь и коснулся языком: она была будто бы ягодной на вкус, но в то же время жутко противной. — Вам не нужно так за меня волноваться. И ты так и собираешься тут стоять?</p><p>— Вдруг у тебя снова случится приступ? </p><p>— Не случится.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Драко из-за двери. </p><p>— Просто знаю, — Гарри не мог дать им честного ответа. Он просто чувствовал это: где бы ни был Волдеморт, он не собирался атаковать его сейчас. Им обоим было больно, и они оба переживали это сейчас, и Гарри мог не опасаться очередного нападения. Разве что... Закрыв глаза, он мог почувствовать что-то вроде течения реки, которое неслось куда-то прочь от Гриммо, и ему казалось, он мог войти в него и дать себя унести.</p><p>Сириус прищурился, но все-таки вышел за дверь. Он не стал ее запирать, просто прикрыл, оставив широкую щель.</p><p>— Ты так и будешь тут сидеть? — спросил он у Драко. Тот пробормотал что-то в ответ, но Гарри не расслышал. Сириус побурчал, раздалось шуршание и скрип половиц. — Ладно.</p><p>Воцарилось молчание. Гарри стянул с себя штаны и пинком отправил их под раковину. От этого простого движения он пошатнулся, и ему пришлось ухватиться за бортик ванной, чтобы не упасть. Он включил воду: трубы в этом доме были ржавыми и старыми, и он слышал, как они начали гудеть наверху. Пришлось подождать, прежде чем мутная ледяная вода очистилась и начала нагреваться. Избавившись от трусов, он залез в ванную и сел на дно, обхватив себя руками. Он не был уверен, что смог бы стоять. За шумом воды, ударяющейся о его спину и плечи, он не мог расслышать ни звука из коридора, и это было хорошо: Гарри хотел побыть один. Он будто бы оказался в горячем коконе: боль никуда не ушла, и шрам все еще пульсировал в такт биению сердца, но все остальное будто бы схлынуло с его плеч. Грязь стекала.</p><p>Воздух пах ржавчиной и жаром. Гарри закрыл глаза и вновь ощутил это странное течение — когда рядом был кто-то, это отвлекало, но в одиночестве обессиливающее ощущение возвращалось. Он вдавил ногти в кожу своих плеч и с силой провел вниз, оставляя белеющие полосы. Он вовсе не чувствовал себя в порядке, и то, что он показывал Сириусу и Драко, было гордой бравадой: в глубине он был разломан. Гарри не был уверен в том, что выдержит еще один приступ: в этот раз боли было безмерно много. Казалось, что даже Круциатус не был так оглушителен. Мог ли он умереть от этого? Или, может, ему стоило умереть прежде, чем эта пытка повторится?</p><p>Он взглянул на струи воды, стекающие по ногам. Он мог набрать полную ванную и просто опуститься в нее, оставив все позади. И боль бы не смогла его нагнать. Или он мог найти бритву Сириуса... Гарри зашипел и запустил пальцы в свои волосы. Он вспомнил про Драко и про то, как растянутый ворот футболки приоткрывал кусочек его плеча; это была белая нежная кожа, так беззащитно обнаженная. Как он мог уйти, лишив себя этого? Как он мог оставить Сириуса, Рона и Гермиону? Не стоило даже думать о подобном — это было слабостью. Гарри должен был быть сильнее, должен был вытерпеть все, что ему предстояло, чтобы его друзья могли жить дальше. Он должен был позаботиться о них.<br/>Нужно было просто продолжать терпеть. Нечто внутри него все еще было стойким.</p><p>Гарри заставил себя отвлечься от этих мыслей. Он запечатал их на крыше Астрономической Башни, у каменного бортика, откуда ему так часто хотелось спрыгнуть. Он ощущал себя смертельно больным, и обжигающие капли воды не помогали справиться с этим чувством: шрам все еще болел, огонь в нем еще сильней разгорался от его меланхоличных рассуждений, и чувство тяги никуда не исчезало. Гарри позволил себе скользнуть в нее, как в поток реки: это было подобно мягкому, но уверенному нажатию. Через все его тело, распаленное горячей водой, будто прошла молния, он задрожал и зажмурился, не зная, что происходит. Это длилось несколько долгих, пугающих секунд.</p><p>Гарри открыл глаза, и первым, что он увидел, была его рука — лежащая на деревянном подлокотнике кресла запястьем вверх. Кожа была такой бледной, что каждая вена, проступающая сквозь нее, казалась вычерченной чернилами. Длинные пальцы подрагивали: Гарри чуть прищурился, пытаясь сжать их в кулак, и от этого почти усмирившаяся боль вспыхнула с новой силой.</p><p>— Милорд? — голос Северуса отрезвил его.</p><p>Гарри дернулся и будто ухнул куда-то в пропасть, и вот перед ним снова его мокрые ноги и белая ванная. Он тяжело задышал, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Ему казалось, новый приступ вот-вот начнется, и страх пытки сковал все его тело, но... агония не приходила. Его тело все еще грелось под струями воды, шрам пульсировал, а ноги и руки блаженно ныли. Оно пришло и исчезло без следа, и такого никогда еще с ним не происходило. Несколько мгновений Гарри смотрел перед собой, размышляя: он смог проникнуть в сознание Волдеморта? Или же Том сам втянул его? Это происходило наяву лишь в те разы, когда Волдеморт был где-то поблизости, и каждый раз это оборачивалось болью, но сейчас все было иначе. Вдруг то, что произошло сегодня, открыло Гарри эту способность? </p><p>Он снова закрыл глаза. Его голова мотнулась в сторону, тяжелая и почти неподъемная, и он завалился на бок, прижимаясь к стенке ванны и втягивая себя куда-то. В этот раз было иначе. Когда Гарри открыл глаза, он все еще видел покатый белый край ванной, но в то же время он вновь увидел эту гладкую бледную руку. Он не пытался двинуть ни единым мускулом и боялся даже вздохнуть, чтобы не обозначить свое присутствие. Его собственные ладони задрожали и невольно сжались в кулаки, и ногти впились в мягкую кожу: он ощутил это, и боль потянула его назад. Но он упрямо смотрел.</p><p>Он видел Снейпа так, будто тот стоял перед ним. Зельевар выглядел так же плохо, как и в их последнюю встречу, и круги под его глазами были почти фиолетовыми. В руке он держал иглу, от которой куда-то в сторону тянулась черная трубка. Гарри почти с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как эта игла протыкает кожу рядом со сгибом локтя и проникает в одну из синих вен. </p><p>— Вы истощены, — сказал Снейп, и его голос прозвучал будто бы у Гарри над ухом. </p><p>— Я знаю, — голос Тома был холодным и ровным. Почти равнодушным. </p><p>— Рано или поздно это тело откажется вам служить. Особенно если вы продолжите отказываться от еды. Нельзя протянуть на одних зельях. </p><p>— Ты мне указываешь?</p><p>— Я вам советую. Именно я лечу ваши раны, и я вижу, что происходит.</p><p>Том ничего ему не ответил. Он повернул голову и начал наблюдать за тем, как Снейп смешивает зелья в одной узкой колбе. На маленьком железном столике стояла серебряная чаша, полная темной жидкости, похожей на кровь, и именно к ней вела черная трубка. На золотых весах лежали порошки, которые Гарри не мог опознать.</p><p>— Поттер здесь, — сказал вдруг Волдеморт, и это ударило Гарри, будто плетью. Его оттолкнуло куда-то назад, и край ванны перед глазами стал четче, но он все еще цеплялся за то, что видел. Волдеморт мог делать с ним столько ужасных вещей, и если Гарри стала бы доступна хоть малая их часть... Он смог бы найти крестраж, тот был где-то совсем рядом с Томом. Если бы он только мог...</p><p>— Что? — Северус не дрогнул, но интонация его голоса изменилась. Гарри ощутил, как что-то будто бы коснулось его затылка и толкнуло его вперед. Он перестал чувствовать боль в своем истощенном теле, и ощущение бархатной обивки кресла под обнаженной спиной его поглотило. Он почувствовал, как что-то проникает в его тело в том месте, где игла впивалась в кожу, и от этого ощущения тошнота подступила к горлу. И в то же время Гарри увидел, как его собственная рука приподнимается и цепляется за бортик ванны, подтягивая его и позволяя оглядеть тускло освещенную комнату.</p><p>— Вам нельзя инициировать это сейчас, — сказал Снейп.</p><p>Все вернулось на свои места, и Гарри снова ощутил себя в ванной под горячим душем. Его кожа болела от жара, и он чувствовал, что рана на губе снова открылась. Вкус крови наполнял его. Образ Снейпа отдалился и исчез, и вместе с ним растворилась и связь. Будто бы нечто легкое, висящее в воздухе, рухнуло на землю, оставив после себя кристальную чистоту. Больше не было потока магии, и Гарри мог ощущать лишь боль в своем теле. Его колени ныли от этого. Мокрые пряди челки липли ко лбу и нависали на глаза. Он не знал, сколько он провел в ванной.</p><p>Наконец, Гарри решил, что с него достаточно. Он повернулся и наощупь выкрутил вентиль. Вода перестала падать на него водопадом. Мгновение в воздухе еще висело ее эхо, а потом ее сменила тишина, нарушаемая лишь его дыханием и звуками из коридора. Гарри почти забыл про то, что Сириус и Драко сторожат его под дверью: они понятия не имели, что с ним происходило, и он не мог им рассказать. Он должен был поговорить с Дамблдором, и он даже не обижался на старого профессора за то, что тот запретил ему приходить на собрание. За усталостью и тяжестью Гарри ощущал почти воодушевление. Что-то изменилось сегодня, и он сделал то, чего Дамблдор так давно от него требовал: он обрел небольшой контроль. Возможно, дело было в том, каким истощенным был Волдеморт: его тело и разум ослабли, и его ментальные щиты прогнулись, впуская Гарри внутрь. Значит, это не было настолько невозможным. Он мог что-то сделать, мог найти этот чертов крестраж. И он не просто увиливал от ответственности все это время! </p><p>— И что? — услышал он из-за двери.</p><p>— Я был там.</p><p>— Тш, — Сириус прокашлялся. — Гарри?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — обычно контакт с разумом Волдеморта выбивал его из колеи, но только не сегодня. То, что инициировал он сам, не разрушало его. Последствия припадка уходили: в конце концов, он был вызван не физическими причинами. Гарри врубил холодную воду и едва не взвизгнул, когда она, подобная тысячи ледяных игл, вонзилась в его тело. Мурашки пробежали по его коже, и он тут же отключил кран. Попытался подняться, но ноги затекли, и какое-то время он опирался о ванную, ненавидя свое тело. Разум его был чист, и шрам почти перестал болеть: Гарри едва мог вспомнить, когда еще он ощущал себя так свободно от тяги Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри вытерся одним из ярко-красных полотенец, насмехающихся над зеленой обстановкой, и натянул на себя свежую одежду. Видимо, Драко действительно перерыл его шкаф, потому что он нашел футболку, которую Гарри едва мог вспомнить. Она была зеленой, и на ней тоже был представитель древних ящериц — стегозавр.  К ней прилагались черные брюки и теплый свитер.</p><p>Когда Гарри почистил зубы и кое-как пригладил волосы водой, он почувствовал себя достаточно свежо, чтобы выйти. В ванной было жарко настолько, что зеркало невозможно было протереть, и из-за этого коридор показался просто арктическим местом. Гарри поежился, глядя на Малфоя, который сидел, сложив ноги по-турецки, и Сириуса, прислонившегося спиной к бортикам перил. </p><p>— Так, значит, вы поговорили? — спросил он.</p><p>— О чем? — Сириус поднялся, и Малфой последовал его примеру. Взгляд Гарри снова уперся в его плечо, выглядывающее из ворота, заскользил по его шее. На мгновение ему вновь стало тяжело, и за облегчением, заполняющим его, он увидел задавленную боль, сжатую подобно пружине. Но это прошло.</p><p>— О Люциусе? О том, как нам поступить? </p><p>— Ты думаешь, мы тут сидели всю ночь?</p><p>— Очевидно, что вы оба не сомкнули глаз, — Гарри потер шею. Его тело все равно не было отдохнувшим, и все мышцы были застывшими, как после очень и очень долгого сна, хотя он проспал всего несколько часов. </p><p>— Собрание затянулось, — сказал Сириус. — А потом я обнаружил моего домовика эксплуатированным. </p><p>— Эксплуатированным? — фыркнул Драко, резко повернувшись к Блэку. Он был почти с него ростом и выглядел гневно и возмущенно. И ему так шла эта чертова футболка. Гарри почесал подбородок, наблюдая за ними. — Он не слушается твоих приказов, а мне помогает добровольно. Домовиками тоже нужно уметь управлять.</p><p>— Управляй ими в своем доме.</p><p>— Я могу поспорить...</p><p>— Хватит ругаться, — Гарри прижал пальцы к вискам, и Сириус с Малфоем мгновенно замолкли. Они уставились на него так, будто в любой момент готовы были подхватить его под руки и не дать свалиться на пол. — Лучше расскажите мне, что тут происходит.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Вы оба очевидно не хотите говорить о Люциусе. </p><p>Блэк прищурился. Он подергал себя за ворот черной рубашки и чуть отклонился назад, упираясь поясницей в перила. Его взгляд скользнул в сторону, и это показалось Гарри очень и очень подозрительным. Драко уставился на свою грудь и принялся дергать динозавра, будто пытаясь и вовсе оторвать его.</p><p>— Может, тебе нужно поесть? — спросил он. Гарри прищурился: теперь, когда приступ отошел, он действительно чувствовал легкий голод, но это было ничто по сравнению с пониманием, что эти двое успели почти спеться за то время, что он спал, и теперь скрывали от него что-то. Конечно, он тоже скрывал, и они стояли в этом коридоре, как три лгуна.</p><p>— Мне кажется, после припадков есть нельзя, — задумался Сириус. </p><p>— Я думаю, ему нужно выпить зеленого чаю.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, значит?</p><p>— Мама мне давала его, когда у меня были судороги в детстве. </p><p>— Так, что вы делаете? — встрял Гарри. Он переводил взгляд с Сириуса на Малфоя и не понимал, почему они ведут себя так подозрительно. — Что-то произошло на собрании? И мне в любом случае нужно поскорей вернуться в Хогвартс и поговорить с Дамблдором. А поесть мы можем там на кухне.</p><p>— Давай поедим здесь, — Драко вздохнул и расправил плечи. — Миссис Уизли приготовила омлет со шпинатом. Без соли, правда, потому что я решил не есть соленого какое-то время.</p><p>— Миссис Уизли приготовила тебе несолёный омлет? — Гарри уже не был уверен в том, что он вообще очнулся от своих видений. Может, он упал в обморок от жара, и теперь у него галлюцинации? — Миссис Уизли?</p><p>— Да. Она нашла меня в библиотеке и спросила, не голоден ли я. Это было очень мило с ее стороны... Я так плохо отзывался о ней раньше, а она сделала мне завтрак. </p><p>Гарри захотелось его обнять, даже несмотря на то, что Драко все еще казался ему чуточку нереальным. Тот стоял, прижавшись к стене, и был воплощением странного несоответствия: его обычные черные брюки, чуть помявшиеся и давно потерявшие острую стрелку, совсем не сочетались с синей футболкой, и в таком виде он почти гармонировал с этим домом. Тут все было не так, как должно было быть. Малфой улыбнулся, заметив, что Гарри его разглядывает; шрам на его щеке дернулся. Черная полоса не портила его лица — Гарри любил этот шрам.</p><p>— Ладно. Давай поедим.</p><p>Они начали спускаться вниз. Сириус тактично оставался позади: наверное, он все еще сомневался в способности Гарри удерживать себя в вертикальном положении. В этом был некоторый смысл, на самом деле, но усталость была задавлена интересом к тому, что все-таки здесь было не так. Спустившись на первый этаж, Драко несколько раз щелкнул пальцами: раздался хлопок, и перед ним появился Кикимер. Он был старым и дряхлым, но в его сутулой фигурке появилась некая гордость, а в сморщенном лице — довольство.</p><p>— Мастер Драко, — ласково пролепетал он, и его темные глаза уставились на Сириуса и Гарри позади Малфоя. Его тонкие губы беззвучно зашевелились. </p><p>— Разогрей омлет для Поттера и подай в столовую, — легко и непринуждённо приказал Драко. — И зеленый чай, некрепкий. Две чашки. И кофе для мистера Блэка.</p><p>Кикимер поклонился и исчез. Гарри хмыкнул.</p><p>— Неплохо.</p><p>— Я про это и говорил, — опасливо шепнул Сириус Гарри на ухо. — Мне достаточно того, что Молли хозяйничает в моем доме и перекладывает мою пыль, не хватало еще твоего Малфоя. А этот дрянной Кикимер...</p><p>— К нему просто нужен подход, — бросил Малфой через плечо. Он, очевидно, все слышал.</p><p>— Смотри, чтобы этого не услышала Гермиона. Мы сказали ей, что ты любишь домовиков, — Гарри опасливо заглянул в столовую. К его удивлению, на столе уже стояли три чашки, и воздух полнился ароматом кофе. С кухни доносился неясный шум. На краю большого стола стопкой лежали книги: они были обтянуты темной кожей, и лишь на несколько из них были подписаны. Одна из книг была открыта, и Гарри увидел на ее желтых страницах родовое древо.</p><p>— Что читаешь? — он протянул руку через столешницу, чтобы подтянуть к себе фолиант, но Сириус вдруг схватил его за запястье. Гарри испуганно замер.</p><p>— Эти книги заколдованы, — сказал Блэк. — Только чистокровный может их касаться, поэтому я бы не советовал их трогать. К тому же это скучная чушь.</p><p>— Это семейное древо Салазара Слизерина, — сказал Малфой, занимая место по левую руку от кресла Сириуса. Гарри хотел сидеть рядом с ним, но в то же время он хотел смотреть на него, держащего в руках волшебную книгу и выглядящего почти как маггл. И его волосы трогательно ложились на лоб. Гарри отодвинул стул напротив него и сел, не сводя с Драко взгляда.</p><p>— И зачем оно тебе?</p><p>— Я провожу исследование, — уклончиво ответил Малфой. В столовой появился Кикимер, держащий в руках тарелку с квадратным кусочком пышного омлета. Рядом лежали бобы в соусе. Гарри вздохнул, когда тарелка оказалась перед ним. Он не любил шпинат, правда, и зеленый чай он не любил, но Драко смотрел на него так строго, будто готов был кормить его силой.</p><p>— Какое?</p><p>— Пока неясно, просто собираю материал, — Драко уставился в свою кружку и захлопнул книгу. — Ты знал, что роды всех Основателей прервались? Официально.</p><p>Гарри переглянулся с Блэком, который плюхнулся на свой стул и поднял чашку кофе.</p><p>— Наверное? </p><p>— Представь себе. Есть большая вероятность, что остались еще Пуффендуи и Гриффиндоры, разве что потерявшие свою фамилию: они не уделяли должного внимания регистрации новых членов древа. Однако Слизерин и Когтевран подошли к этому делу основательно.</p><p>Гарри глубокомысленно помычал и попробовал омлет. Было пресно и наверняка очень полезно. И почти вкусно — в конце концов, это готовила миссис Уизли, а ее стряпня ему очень нравилась. Ее не могло испортить даже отсутствие соли и шпинат.</p><p>— Ну, и что вы от меня скрываете? — спросил он после пары кусков омлета.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что мы что-то скрываем? — Сириус покачал чашку из стороны в сторону. Гарри не обманулся его нарочито легким тоном.</p><p>— Я уже раза три спросил о том, поговорили ли вы. И почему вы не легли спать? И что произошло на собрании? </p><p>— Мы поговорили, — Драко сделал маленький глоток чая. — И я лег спать. Я просто не уснул.</p><p>— И что вы решили?</p><p>Они переглянулись. «Чертовы Блэки» — подумал Гарри. Он почти ощущал себя лишним.</p><p>— Может нам не стоит возвращаться в Хогвартс? — выпалил Драко. Он уставился на Гарри, и его руки, сжимающие белую чашку, задрожали. </p><p>— Ты хочешь остаться жить на Гриммо? — в этом был смысл. В Хогвартсе к ним было приковано внимание сотен глаз, и им бы пришлось вновь вести неловкие беседы. Здесь же можно было расслабиться и не думать о том, как они выглядят в глазах остальных. Здесь было много места, чтобы спать, была библиотека, был заброшенный сад на крыше.</p><p>— Нет, — Малфой отставил свой чай в сторону. Он подтащил к себе книжку про семейное древо Слизерина и начал теребить ее порванный уголок. Гарри недоуменно нахмурился:</p><p>— И где же ты хочешь жить?</p><p>— В Австралии? — Драко пожал плечами. — В Канаде, в Бразилии. У нас большой выбор.</p><p>Несколько секунд Гарри молчал, разглядывая Малфоя. Тот выглядел так, будто ничего в сказанном его не смущало, и он смотрел открыто и ожидающе. Его серые глаза блестели.</p><p>— Ты хочешь уехать? Или... что? — спросил Гарри. Он глянул на Сириуса, но тот вжимался в спинку своего кресла так, будто хотел сквозь нее просочиться, и с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал кофе в своей чашке. Было очевидно, что он понимал, о чем идет речь.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Драко. — Я хочу, чтобы <i>мы</i> уехали.</p><p>— Если я выйду из-за барьеров Дамблдора, Волдеморт поймает меня, — напомнил ему Гарри.</p><p>— Не будет же он искать тебя в чертовой Бразилии.</p><p>— Он будет искать меня везде.</p><p>— Значит, мы будем двигаться. Сменим имена, покрасим волосы, ты наденешь свои линзы, и будем каждый день менять города, — Драко оттолкнул книгу в сторону. Он заговорил быстро и вдохновленно, так, будто не мог себя сдержать. — Я не думаю, что Темный Лорд может позволить себе бегать за тобой по всему миру и оставить свою армию без присмотра. Мы не будем колдовать без необходимости, и они не смогут нас поймать. Мы справимся.</p><p>— И на что мы будем жить? — Гарри почти развеселился. — И что мы будем делать? </p><p>— В парижском банке лежит золото, оставленное на мое имя. Много золота. Отец сделал этот счет еще давно, когда я был совсем маленьким, на случай, если ему не удастся очиститься от обвинений. Мы продадим его, обменяем на доллары, у нас будет куча денег. Их хватит на полжизни. А что делать — вокруг нас целый мир! Будем читать, ездить, есть, пить...</p><p>Он хотел что-то добавить, но подавился вздохом. Он смотрел на Гарри с надеждой и огнем во взгляде, и его губы подрагивали. Сириус поставил чашку с кофе на стол и уперся лбом в свои сцепленные руки. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина: Гарри не знал, что сказать. То, что говорил Драко, было прекрасным шансом, и он отдал бы все, чтобы ездить с ним по миру и не думать о Томе Реддле, но это была жизнь другого человека. Гарри не мог выбрать ее. Пока он был жив, был жив и Волдеморт, и Малфой просто не знал этого. Он был волен улететь отсюда, а Гарри был привязан к этой войне. Как бы он жил, зная, что из-за него Волдеморт становится непобедимым? И что все эти смерти на его руках? Не ради этого время повернулось вспять, не ради того, чтобы он бежал, поджав хвост.</p><p>— Я так не могу, — сказал Гарри. Взор Драко мгновенно изменился, наполнившись горечью и упрямой злобой. Юноша вскочил на ноги и навис над столом, опираясь о прямые, чуть дрожащие руки.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что я часть этой войны. Потому что Волдеморт будет убивать невинных людей только для того, чтобы добраться до меня, и я не собираюсь терпеть это и прятаться от него. Я его не боюсь.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты его не боишься. Но он убивает тебя, — Драко наклонился вперед. — Ему даже не нужно быть здесь, чтобы делать это. Вспомни только, что произошло сегодня.</p><p>— И что? — Гарри уставился на свой омлет. Голод пропал, и вернулась боль в шраме. Усталость нахлынула на него с новыми силами. — Этого не изменить, как далеко я бы ни убежал от него.</p><p>— А то, что я не хочу увидеть тебя мертвым! — взвизгнул Малфой. — Снова! У меня хороший план, хороший, он хотя бы дает нам шанс выжить!</p><p>— Ты не слушаешь, — Гарри невольно повысил голос, и это отдалось болью в его горле. — Я не могу убежать от него. И не хочу, потому что если я сбегу, его победа будет моей виной. И как же я оставлю Рона и Гермиону? И остальных Уизли? И Сириуса? Не думаешь же ты, что они тоже с нами побегут. А как же твои отец и мать?</p><p>Малфой опустил голову, и светлые волосы завесили его лицо.</p><p>— Я хотел попросить о помощи родственников отца. Во Франции. Раз уж он не сможет сбежать сам.</p><p>Гарри повернулся к Сириусу.</p><p>— Так ты рассказал?</p><p>Тот пожал плечами и неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой. Гарри бросил вилку на стол и запустил пальцы в свои мокрые волосы. Что он должен был сказать? Всего двадцать минут назад он был в сознании Волдеморта, смотрел на Снейпа его глазами, а сейчас Драко пытался доказать ему уместность своего плана побега. Ему нужно было отправиться в Хогвартс, к Дамблдору, и все ему рассказать. Даже мысль о побеге была лишней — и болезненной. Малфой говорил так, будто он верил в то, что у них есть будущее, хотя будущее было только у него. Может, это был не такой уж дурной план, в конце концов, у Драко были ресурсы для его выполнения — может, ему стоило последовать ему.<br/>Гарри уставился на стену и принялся кусать раненую губу, заставляя себя концентрировать на этой боли. Обои с узором казались посеревшими, а картина в тяжелой раме, изображающая пасторальный пейзаж, была громоздкой и пыльной. Будто повешенный на стену труп, вроде голов эльфов, ранее венчавших лестничный пролет.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, — с трудом произнес Гарри, — то ты можешь уехать.</p><p>— Что? — Малфой отклонился назад.</p><p>— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Ты и все остальные.</p><p>— А ты останешься и будешь рисковать собой? И дашь ему замучить себя до смерти?</p><p>— Я не боюсь смерти, — солгал Гарри. Он боялся ее, боялся боли и скорого конца. Но он смирился с ней и ждал ее слишком давно. Он и так получил от жизни больше, чем кто-либо другой. — Если это поможет спасти тебя и остальных...</p><p>Драко взмахнул рукой, и его чашка проскользила вдоль столешницы и с громким звоном рухнула на пол. Гарри вздрогнул и опустил голову: он не хотел видеть лицо Малфоя.</p><p>— Гарри, — Сириус положил руку ему на локоть. — Не говори так.</p><p>— Разве я не говорил тебе, что ты не должен меня защищать? — спросил Драко странным голосом. Гарри все-таки пришлось на него посмотреть; тот глядел на него в ответ с загадочным выражением на лице. Он был упрямым и рассерженным, его глаза сверкали: он уже не казался по-домашнему мягким, и даже растрепанные волосы и футболка не помогали. Он не смог бы быть магглом, он был сильным волшебником, и это прорезалось сквозь каждую его черту. Гарри чувствовал в нем что-то необычное, но не мог понять, что именно.</p><p>— Кто-то же должен, — сказал он. Драко поджал губы. </p><p>— Действительно. Кто-то же должен, — он посмотрел на стопку книг.</p><p>— Так что ты будешь делать? — спросил Гарри с дрожью в голосе. Ему казалось, что Малфой сейчас бросит ему в лицо «Я уезжаю» и навсегда его покинет, но, разумеется, этого не произошло. Драко покосился на лужу на полу и сжал руки в кулаки.</p><p>— Ты глупый что ли? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не убегу без тебя, — сказал он. — Зря я заговорил об этом. Я знал, что ты не согласишься, но...</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>Малфой шмыгнул носом. Он схватил книги и прижал их к груди. Несколько секунд он стоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и глядя на Гарри, а потом быстрым шагом направился к дверям. Это была очень плохая нота для окончания разговора, очень плохая.</p><p>— Драко! — Гарри вскочил следом. — Куда ты?</p><p>— Мне нужно проводить исследование, — бросил тот ему уже из коридора. По лестнице простучали его громкие шаги, раздался хлопок, и Малфой что-то громко рявкнул. Гарри так и стоял, глядя на дверь, и он очнулся от оцепенения только тогда, когда в столовой появился Кикимер. Домовик, пригнув голову и прячась под стульями, пробрался к луже чая и взмахом крошечной ручки убрал ее. Он подобрал осколки и исчез. Гарри вздохнул и упал обратно на свой стул.</p><p>— Дьявол, — он прижал руку к лицу. Сириус кашлянул, и Гарри негодующе уставился на него. — Ты должен был мне помочь!</p><p>— Я? — крестный искренне удивился. </p><p>— Он ведь рассказал тебе про этот «план»?</p><p>— Рассказал. Но если он хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, почему я должен был мешать?</p><p>— Потому что это было бессмысленно и лишь расстроило его. У него и так достаточно причин быть расстроенным. Это безумная идея, черт возьми, зачем он поднял эту тему, — Гарри оттолкнул от себя тарелку с омлетом. Ему хотелось вновь забраться под горячий душ, но это бы все равно не помогло решить проблему.</p><p>— Это его дело, — Сириус с отвращением посмотрел на свой кофе. — Он на грани отчаянья и справляется с этим так, как может. И он знает, что ты что-то скрываешь. Что именно?</p><p>— Я не могу тебе сказать, — Гарри потер пальцами переносицу. — И ему не могу. Это не только мой секрет.</p><p>— Мы приняли это, но не смирились.</p><p>— Мы?</p><p>— Ты мой крестник, Гарри, и я чувствую ответственность за тебя. Я прекрасно могу понять твое желание оказатьcя в гуще событий, видит Мерлин, я и сам этим грешу, но я не хочу потерять тебя. Ты и Ремус — все, что у меня осталось.</p><p>— И ты бы уехал? Со мной и Ремусом, оставив все здесь?</p><p>— Конечно, — легко ответил Сириус. — Мне уже не двадцать лет, чтобы предпочитать героизм своей семье. И твои родители... Когда Л-Лили узнала, что беременна, она думала о том, чтобы сбежать. Не в Годрикову впадину, а далеко, так далеко, чтобы Волдеморт не смог их найти. Они были талантливыми волшебниками, у них были деньги и молодость. Это бы сработало. Они были бы живы. Но мы с Джеймсом считали бегство позором, считали, что мы не сможем жить, наблюдая за войной и нашими знакомыми издалека. И вот мы где: я — спивающийся уголовник, Ремус половину месяца видит кошмары, другую половину месяца мучается с приступами кровожадности, а Джеймс и Лили мертвы. Мертв даже Питер.</p><p>Он так давно не произносил имени Лили. И не говорил о Питере с тех пор, как поймал его в Хогвартсе. Гарри сглотнул горький комок в горле. </p><p>— У меня есть причина остаться, — сказал он. — Серьезная причина, не только мой героизм. Может, когда-нибудь... Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу.</p><p>— Не уверен, что я хочу знать, — ответил ему Сириус. — Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы понять, что дело здесь не чисто. Волдеморт уделяет тебе слишком много внимания, а Дамблдор слишком яро удерживает тебя рядом с собой. </p><p>— Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ничего.</p><p>Гарри вдруг ощутил, как начинает щипать глаза. Он прижал руку ко рту. Его жизнь была соткана из ужаса, и с каждым днем становилось все хуже. Гарри вспоминал времена первого курса, второго курса — те дни, когда он не понимал масштаба беды, в которой он оказался. Перед его внутренним взором всплыл образ чаши, полной черноты, и он вновь увидел глаз, смотрящий на него из пламени. Гарри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Тогда приглядывай за своим мальчиком, — Сириус кивнул на потолок. </p><p>— Думаешь, он что-нибудь натворит? </p><p>— Уверен в этом. Разве ты не заметил, на кого он был похож, пока ругался с тобой?</p><p>— И на кого же?</p><p>— На Беллу, — голос крестного чуть дрогнул. — Я помню этот взгляд еще с тех пор, как мы были детьми. И даже если Драко на вид вылитый Люциус, характер он взял от матери. А Цисса — кровная сестра Беллы, и безумие у Блэков в крови.</p><p>— Ты не безумен, — Гарри помотал головой. — И Тонкс тоже. И Андромеда. </p><p>— Ты не знаешь Андромеду. И Тонкс ты видишь только тогда, когда она старается сойти за твою подружку. Но стоит их разозлить, как блэковская натура вылезет наружу. А я уже и не помню времена, когда я чувствовал себя здоровым.</p><p>Гарри никогда не задумывался об этом, но, напрягая память, он мог вспомнить какие-то моменты, когда нечто во взгляде Драко казалось ему принадлежащим другому человеку. Он не знал, насколько это может быть опасно или влиятельно. </p><p>— Думаешь, что-то могло передаться Драко по генам его матери?</p><p>— Вполне возможно. В чистокровных семьях, вроде моей, легко накапливается зараза: достаточно лишь пару раз поженить родных братьев и сестер. А в Драко соединились аж две подобные семьи, при том что Малфои известны проблемой со своей плодовитостью, а Блэки — склонностью к идеям-фикс. </p><p>— Но Драко ведет себя нормально, — возразил Гарри. Его ноги вдруг одеревенели и начали неприятно трястись. — В плане, у него есть... заскоки, но он не похож на Беллатрису. </p><p>— Это вещь как лотерея. Он, конечно, красавчик и, судя по всему, сильный волшебник, но ни ты, ни я не знаем, что на самом деле у него в голове. Мы можем лишь судить по тому, что мы видим, и я вижу, что он одержим тобой.</p><p>— Он не одержим мной, — Гарри смутился бы, если бы Сириус не испугал его своими речами. </p><p>— Я не утверждаю наверняка, — сказал Блэк. — Но я проговорил с ним всего час, а все еще не могу отделаться от школьных воспоминаний. Беллатриса была одержима Темным Лордом и, разумеется, считала, что любит его. Она была готова на безумные поступки ради него. И я боюсь... Боюсь, что именно это могло ему передаться. Поэтому и говорю: приглядывай за ним. </p><p>— Драко в порядке, — твердо сказал Гарри, пытаясь убедить скорей самого себя, нежели Сириуса. Он не знал, как относиться к такому предположению. Малфой всегда был немного распаленным в его отношении, и Гарри не забывал про те времена, когда тот считал своим долгом каждый день пытаться оскорбить Гарри или грубо пихнуть в плечо, но... Драко был неспокоен внутри, взволнован и напуган, но это просто было в нем. Он был таким, и Гарри любил его и за это тоже. Он не верил, что чувства Драко к нему полны какого-то болезненного дурмана. Но Сириус заставил его задуматься о том, что Драко действительно мог сглупить, особенно сейчас, когда вся его жизнь лежала в обломках. Гарри не знал, что он может натворить, не мог даже предположить, и это пугало его. На мгновение ему вдруг стало так страшно, что волосы на его руках встали дыбом, а сердце будто бы поднялось вверх по пищеводу и заткнуло горло.</p><p>Он вскочил на ноги.</p><p>— Я пойду проверю его, — воскликнул он. Сириус ухватил его за руку:</p><p>— Дай ему побыть одному, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — И все обдумать. </p><p>— С чего ты вдруг так заботишься о Драко? — с подозрением произнес Гарри. — Вчера ты на него рычал.</p><p>— Я забочусь вовсе не о Драко, — возразил крестный. — Мне по большому счету все равно, как он себя чувствует и что с ним будет, но я не хочу, чтобы он разбил тебе сердце. А эти проблемы… не то, с чем должны справляться подростки вашего возраста. Вы должны быть озабочены отсутствием вблизи Хогвартса мест, где можно купить презервативы, а вовсе не спасением кого-то от смерти. </p><p>Гарри показалось, что у него сейчас взорвется голова. Он сел на место и закрыл лицо руками.</p><p>— У нас никогда не было нормальных проблем. </p><p>— Просто позволь ему справиться с этим и решить, что делать. Тебя слишком много, и это может давить на него и на его решения. Будет очень плохо, если повторится то, что случилось с Седриком. Я говорил с ним — и я видел это. </p><p>— Оно повторится, если не вытащить его отца из тюрьмы. </p><p>— Его не вытащить, Гарри, — сказал Сириус. — И я объяснил это Малфою. Дело не только в том, что я бы предпочел оставить Люциуса там, где он находится: ход, через который я бежал, разрушен, а другого я не знаю. Мне не хотелось этого говорить.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, что ход разрушен? — тихо и обреченно спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Потому что он разрушился из-за меня. Это была узкая щель в обвалившемся подземелье:  я был псом, который голодал больше десяти лет, но даже так я едва смог пробраться сквозь него. Камни там держались не с помощью магии, а по природной случайности, и они обваливались за моей спиной, когда я пробирался сквозь лаз. Даже если Люциус Малфой умеет превращаться в червяка — ему там не пройти.  И даже если бы лаз был цел: недостаточно просто быть анимагом. Мне повезло, крупно повезло: я не один сбегал оттуда, мне помог другой пленник.</p><p>— Какой пленник?</p><p>— Менее везучий, — грустно и уклончиво ответил Сириус. — Он думал, этот лаз большой, и он не умел превращаться в животное.  </p><p>— И что теперь делать? </p><p>— Понадеяться, что Волдеморт не убьет Малфоев. И ждать. Дамблдор считает, что атака на Хогвартс может произойти в полнолуние, а до него всего четыре дня. Может, тогда все и решится. </p><p>— Четыре дня это слишком мало.</p><p>— Это смертельно мало, но это все, что у нас есть. У тебя, у меня и у Малфоя. Мы должны быть готовы, и пусть Драко смирится с этим без твоего давления. Дай ему эту возможность. Тогда, может, эффект Диггори не повторится. В конце концов, свой выбор он сделал осознанно. </p><p>Возможно, Сириус был прав: Драко мог чувствовать себя в западне из-за того, что все его жизненные проблемы будто цепями были прикованы к Гарри. Стоило дать ему привести мысли в порядок и не висеть у него над душой. В конце концов, в прошлом Гарри именно поэтому сбегал от Рона с Гермионой — иногда мыслям требовалось немного одиночества, немного холода и боли, чтобы стать яснее. Он был не вправе лишать Драко этого из-за своей прихоти.</p><p>— Ты прав, — наконец, сказал Гарри. — Ты присмотришь за ним?</p><p>— Если учесть, что на его стороне домовик, а я не могу пользоваться магией, то присмотреть за ним будет трудно, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Но я постараюсь не упустить момент, если вдруг он решит покончить с собой.</p><p>— Не шути так, — Гарри покачал головой. Он взял кружку с остывшим чаем и сделал глоток. Его клонило в сон, но пора было отправиться к Дамблдору. Он и так потратил слишком много времени. — Я поговорю с Дамблдором и приду за Драко.</p><p>— Почему ты так хочешь рассказать Дамблдору про этот приступ? </p><p>— Это может значить что-то. Что-то важное.</p><p>Сириус кивнул, но не поверил. Он поднял свою чашку и поболтал оставшийся в ней кофе: тот растекся по стенкам, оставляя коричневые разводы. Блэк нахмурился, а потом поболтал чашку еще, прежде чем выпить холодные остатки.</p><p>— Я пойду, — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь.</p><p>— Возвращайся, — Сириус невесело улыбнулся. — Я буду здесь. И Ремус с Тонкс вернутся. Ты обещал им историю.</p><p>— Они довольно часто бывают вместе, м?</p><p>— Да, — согласился крестный. — Наверное.</p><p>Гарри покинул его с тяжестью на сердце. Его все еще тянуло подняться к Драко, но он решил последовать совету Блэка и сперва закончить свои дела с Дамблдором. Он поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в малую гостиную. Зачерпнув горсть пороха из пыльной вазы на каминной полке, Гарри полез в камин.</p><p>— Кабинет Дамблдора, — четко произнес он и бросил порох под ноги. Вокруг него разгорелось изумрудное пламя, и через несколько мгновений он выскочил из камина в кабинете директора. Гарри постарался не запнуться о решетку, аккуратно ступая на ковер, и огляделся: профессора не было на месте. Круглая комната казалась тихой и почти умиротворенной: волшебный звон утих, и единственными звуками были шепотки портретов и шорох перьев Фоукса. Бывшие директора замолкли, стоило им заметить Гарри, и их недружелюбные взоры впились в него со всех сторон. Гарри неторопливо прошел мимо стола, поглядывая по сторонам: все шкафы светились едва заметным голубым светом, предупреждающим о последствиях вторжения, а дверь, ведущая в личные комнаты директора, была заперта. Гарри хотел постучать, но его прервал скрипящий голос:</p><p>— Молодой человек, что это вы творите? — спросила у него старая волшебница в красной мантии и шляпе, украшенной шиповником. Ее имя внизу портрета было почти стерто временем. — Невежливо разгуливать по чужому кабинету в отсутствие владельца! Тем более по кабинету директора.</p><p>— Да-да, — поддержал ее другой портрет. — Ну-ка уходите отсюда. </p><p>— Я ищу профессора Дамблдора, — сказал Гарри. — По очень важному делу.</p><p>— Его здесь нет, юноша, — ворчливо отозвался Финеас Найджелус. </p><p>— Где я могу его найти?</p><p>— Очевидно, что не здесь.</p><p>Гарри поджал губы. Карта Мародеров осталась у близнецов, и он понятия не имел, где искать профессора. Он спешно попрощался с портретами, помахал Фоуксу, который наблюдал за ним своими блестящими черными глазами, и вышел из кабинета. Он спустился вниз и вышел из главной двери: горгульи тут же вернулись на свое место и недружелюбно оскалились. Коридор был тихим, но где-то вдалеке звучали голоса. Гарри пошел в их направлении, достав из кармана брюк волшебную палочку. Ему стоило сходить в больничное крыло и попросить у Помфри что-нибудь более действенное, чем зелье Сириуса, но сначала стоило найти Дамблдора. Может, тот бы оценил его помощь и смягчил свое решение об исключении Гарри с собраний Ордена? Это было бы кстати. </p><p>Гарри дошел до поворота и оказался в другом коридоре. Сквозь большие окна пробивался чистый утренний свет, и несколько учеников сидели на подоконнике с книгами. Гарри сделал несколько шагов в их направлении, а потом узнал Чжоу Чанг — он тут же развернулся, но девушка все-таки успела его окликнуть.</p><p>— Гарри! — ее звонкий голос пронесся по коридору. Гарри вжал голову в плечи: он совсем не был готов к встрече с Чжоу. Теперь побег казался каким-то нелепым и трусливым, поэтому ему пришлось развернуться и приблизиться. Чжоу сидела в окружении своих друзей: она скрестила ноги в черных гольфах и уперлась ладонями в край подоконника, с любопытством поглядывая на гриффиндорца. Она не казалась рассерженной, но что-то в ее лице было напряженным и затаившимся, и Гарри это совсем не нравилось. Девушку окружали ее друзья, которые вовсе не скрывали своей неприязни. Были и те, кто ходил на собрания ОД.</p><p>— Я тороплюсь, — буркнул Гарри. </p><p>— Это правда? — Чжоу не стала размениваться на светские разговоры. </p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Что ты встречаешься с Драко Малфоем? И что ты убил Алана Гореца?</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как у него дернулась бровь. Лица когтевранцев вдруг показались ему почти отвратительными, такими, что ему немедленно захотелось от них отвернуться.</p><p>— Я ищу профессора Дамблдора, — сухо сказал он. — Вы знаете, где он?</p><p>— Возможно, — уклончиво ответила подруга Чжоу. — Так те слухи правдивы? Знаешь ли, все стоят на ушах. </p><p>— Так где он?</p><p>— Мы тебе скажем, если ты расскажешь нам про Гореца и Малфоя.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул.</p><p>— Ясно, пока.</p><p>— Эй, — возмутилась Чжоу. Она спрыгнула с подоконника и скрестила руки на груди. — Седрик, между прочим, был моим парнем. Я просто волнуюсь за него.</p><p>— Тогда поговори с ним. А мне некогда обсуждать слухи.</p><p>Гарри развернулся и двинулся к лестницам. Он слышал, как в спину ему неслись шепотки и раздраженные ругательства. Возможно, ему следовало быть помягче с Чжоу, но он не хотел говорить о Драко с посторонними людьми. Не только из-за решения, которое Малфой принял вечером, но и из-за того, что все эти любопытные взгляды превращали их в какую-то цирковую диковинку. Гарри вполне хватило того, что было в гостиной вечером.</p><p>Он добрался до лестниц и так никого и не встретил по пути. Где-то на других этажах раздавался шум голосов, но поиск студентов был чреват повторением подобного разговора. Гарри задумался: замок был слишком огромным, чтобы можно было понадеяться на свою интуицию, а путь к Башне Гриффиндора — слишком долгим. И не факт, что он нашел бы там близнецов. Гарри как раз подумывал о том, чтобы отправиться в кабинет МакГонагалл, который был гораздо ближе, когда он увидел парящего внизу Почти Безголового Ника.</p><p>— Хей, Ник, — крикнул он, перегибаясь через перила и махая призраку. Тот поднял свою голову, чуть покачнувшуюся и обнажившую разрез на шее, и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Гарри! Приятно тебя встретить, — призрак поднялся к нему. — Как твой день? Верно, волнительно?</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Столько гостей и событий.</p><p>— Ты не видел профессора Дамблдора, Ник? — спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Кажется, я видел его во дворе, — Ник пожал прозрачными плечами. — Сегодня такая суматоха, я и не помню, где я кого встречал. Вот недавно, поговорил с милейшей девушкой с Пуффендуя, и вот не могу вспомнить, как ее звали. Не уверен, могут ли у призрака с возрастом начаться проблемы с памятью... Было бы очень неудобно. </p><p>— Да, действительно, — согласился Гарри. — Говоришь, во дворе? Куда он, по-твоему, мог пойти?</p><p>— Вероятно, в тот дом в лесу. Многие профессора сейчас там, а нас, призраков, прогнали. Мол, мы наводим суматоху. Мы с Толстым Монахом всего лишь хотели подружиться с новоприбывшими. Мы никого не хотели доводить до слез.</p><p>Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду? — он сделал несколько шагов по лестнице.</p><p>— О, я тебя провожу, — воодушевился Ник. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять его предложение. Они начали долгий спуск до первого этажа: иногда на их пути встречались ученики, которые круглыми глазами смотрели на Гарри, но в большинстве своем они не пытались с ним заговорить. Некоторых призрак осадил упреком, что невежливо влезать в чужой разговор (говорил в основном он, а Гарри только издавал звуки одобрения порой), и поэтому путь до холла прошел без приключений. Потом Ник сердечно с ним попрощался и воспарил куда-то на верхние этажи.</p><p>Гарри в одиночестве вышел на крыльцо. Он тут же поежился от холода: за всей этой спешкой он совсем забыл про мантию, брошенную в спальне. Пусть у нее был порван рукав, но там, в кармане, была мантия-невидимка! Гарри почти хлопнул себя по лбу: и почему он не подумал про это? Но делать было нечего, и он, кое-как набросав на свой свитер Согревающих Чар, направился вниз по каменным ступеням.</p><p>Все вокруг по-прежнему было засыпано снегом, и невозможно было разглядеть никаких следов недавней битвы. Небо было затянуто светло-серыми облаками, за которыми солнце казалось просто тусклым бежевым пятном. Ветра не было, и воздух был полон чистого мороза. Гарри поежился, потер нос и ступил на протоптанную белую дорожку, ведущую мимо теплиц к домику Хагрида и дальше, к Запретному Лесу. Кое-где на полянах можно было заметить черные мантии учеников, которые, воспользовавшись свободными деньками, лепили снеговиков, но их было немного: основная часть студентов сидела в замке. Они чувствовали опасность. </p><p>Гарри прошел несколько засыпанных снегом скамеек, оглядывая зимний пейзаж, когда заметил что-то странное в открывшейся ему картине. Он прищурился, натянул рукава свитера на свои ладони и ахнул: над домиком Хагрида поднимался сизый дымок. Лесничий вернулся! Гарри прикусил губу, раздумывая над тем, насколько безответственно будет заскочить к Хагриду перед тем, как искать Дамблдора дальше, но потом расценил, что десять минут ничего не решат. В конце концов, он уже провел некоторое время на Гриммо, завтракая и ругаясь с Драко, и мог хотя бы обнять своего старого друга после долгой разлуки. К тому же Хагрид мог знать, где точно искать директора. Гарри, преисполнившись уверенности, поспешил к домику лесничего.</p><p>На подходе к хижине на него налетел счастливый Клык. Пес скакал вокруг и норовил прыгнуть на Гарри и измазать его лицо своими слюнями. Он завывал, его мягкие уши подпрыгивали и хлопали, а огромные лапы заставляли снег буранами подниматься вокруг него. Гарри, кое-как избежав мокрых поцелуев, взлетел на крыльцо и принялся стучать. Какое-то время ему никто не отвечал.</p><p>— Чегой-то ты делаешь? — раздался насмешливый голос откуда-то сбоку. Гарри подпрыгнул и повернулся: на него смотрел Хагрид. Тот был одет в расстегнутую рубаху, и с его густых волос и бороды текла вода. От одного его вида становилось холодно, но Гарри не обратил на это внимание: он подскочил к лесничему и крепко его обнял. Черт возьми, они не виделись уже тысячу лет.</p><p>— Хагрид! — Гарри ощутил, как его Согревающие чары мгновенно спадают от соприкосновения с каплями ледяной воды. Хагрид заулыбался и похлопал его по спине, а потом неловко отстранился. Он казался еще больше, чем был, но это, верно, было связано с тем, что Гарри давно его не видел. На его лице не было никаких ран, а темные глаза блестели от радости. — Когда ты вернулся? Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Здоров уж! И мы ночью подошли, — ответил Хагрид. Он поманил Гарри за собой, и они вошли в хижину через дверь на заднем дворе. Весь огород был засыпан снегом, и только потрепанное пугало торчало из сугробов. Рядом с дверью стояла бочка с водой, из которой Хагрид, видимо, умывался, когда Гарри нарушил его уединение. В доме было натоплено, но все еще немного пыльно; у стола лежал веничек из растрепанных сучков. </p><p>— Мы? — спросил Гарри, оглядываясь. В домике лесничего ничего никогда не менялось, разве что количество мертвых тушек под потолком стало меньше. Над огнем в очаге висел булькающий котел. На кровати, застеленной стеганым пледом, лежал огромный вещевой мешок. Хагрид достал простое хлопковое полотенце и стал вытирать свои густые волосы.</p><p>— Я ж к великанам ходил, — просто ответил Хагрид. — Предлагал им присоединиться к нам, напоминал, что Дамблдор никогда их не обижал. И некоторые согласились, вот.</p><p>— Ты привел великанов? — глаза Гарри расширились.  Он плюхнулся на один из крепких табуретов. — Прямо сюда? Где они?</p><p>— Пришлось их в лесу оставить, бедных. Знаешь, чтоб детишек не напугать, — Хагрид горестно покачал головой. — Я уж не клан привел, нескольких, что от племя отбились. Там уже везде Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть порядки, уж больно он дружен с местным вождем. </p><p>— Вчера Беллатриса привела одного великана. Ты же слышал об этом?</p><p>— Да конечно слышал, — лесничий вздохнул. — Но ты знаешь, они ж, великаны-то, не виноватые. Уж больно они обижены на волшебников, те с ними грубо обходились. Они сами по себе не агрессивные, только гордые больно. А тут Сам-Знаешь-Кто пообещал Рульвику, вождю одного клана близкого, что тот отомстить сможет, вот Рульвик и согласился. Сам-Знаешь-Кто аж лично к нему приходил. </p><p>Гарри был совсем не удивлен тем, что Хагрид был готов выгораживать великанов и списывать им все грехи — это было любимым занятием лесничего. Но вот новость о Томе его удивила.</p><p>— Волдеморт был там? Ты его видел?</p><p>— Да уж видел, — Хагрид содрогнулся. — Издалека. Мы прятались, понятное дело, носа не показывали. Поняли, что с нами Рульвик не пойдет, нашли троих великанов, которых он прогнал. Они-то и согласились. </p><p>— Ты с мадам Максим был?</p><p>— Ага. Они ж, того, на материке живут, она лучше меня места знает. Помогла мне. Теперь-то уж мне стыдно, что я согласился ее с собой вести, может, если бы она в школе больше времени была…</p><p>— Не думаю, что это бы помогло, — Гарри потянулся и похлопал Хагрида по локтю. — Она же в порядке.</p><p>— Пока да, а там… — Хагрид шмыгнул носом  и невесело улыбнулся. — Да что я все о себе. Уж ты-то побольше меня натерпелся, м? Вчера-то. Говорят, тебя они прямо схватили.</p><p>— Да, — признался Гарри. Он вгляделся в лицо друга, пытаясь найти в нем признаки какого-то неприязненного отношения. Но Хагрид был просто уставшим и смотрел на него с заботой и волнением. Знал ли он про Драко? Хотел ли спросить об этом? — Но все обошлось. </p><p>— Ужас просто. Был бы здесь Дамблдор, он бы этого не допустил.</p><p>— Это была моя вина, я поступил неосторожно. </p><p>— Это-то, конечно, нашел с кем в лес ходить, — мягко пожурил его Хагрид. — Но дело-то сделано уже, что ж говорить. Главное, что ты цел. А все остальное… оно сложится.  </p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— Ну так это, оно самое. С друзьями там твоими. </p><p>Он, видимо, был смущен, поэтому суетливо заозирался:</p><p>— Ты может чаю хочешь?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Гарри. — Я вообще искал Дамблдора, мне нужно с ним переговорить. Искал его и увидел, что ты вернулся. Давай я попозже еще забегу?</p><p>— Конечно, — радостно отозвался Хагрид. — Я тут как раз себе обед готовлю, подоспеешь. Суп варю, эх! Такой рецепт по дороге выучил, домовики такого не потянут. А Дамблдор он в доме этом, со студентами. Помогает им там.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Ты приходи, да, у меня много историй накопилось. И приводи… друзей своих.</p><p>Он знал, конечно.</p><p>— Можно привести Драко? — прямо спросил Гарри. Хагрид дрогнул всем телом, но взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Да уж приводи, — добродушно и смиренно отозвался он. — Хоть посмотрим, как так у вас получилось. Ты уж, конечно, провернул дельце. И как только удалось.</p><p>— Как-то, — Гарри смущено пожал плечами и поднялся. — Я очень рад, что ты вернулся, Хагрид. Мы все скучали.</p><p>— Уж я-то как скучал. У меня еще есть… новость, но ты лучше Рона и Гермиону приведи, я  вам троим покажу… кое-что. Потом. Может, когда тут все поутихнет, да?</p><p>«Неужели Грохх?» — подумал Гарри, но не стал строить теории. Он лишь кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я вернусь попозже, — он похлопал Хагрида по плечу. — Пойду к Дамблдору!</p><p>Хагрид вышел вместе с ним на улицу и снова вернулся к своей бочке. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на него, не в силах поверить, что лесничий действительно вернулся, а потом, помахав на прощание, отправился к лесу. Пришлось набросать на себя еще немного Согревающих чар. Тропинка была четко видна среди сугробов, и впереди, меж стволов, проглядывало строение. Гарри не понадобилось много времени, чтобы добраться до края леса и пройти мимо высоких деревьев, слушая скрип снега под ногами и редкие крики птиц.</p><p>Убежище больше не было скрыто барьером невидимости: перед любым, кто входил под сень леса, открывалась вычищенная поляна и дом посреди нее. Гарри смотрел на это здание со страхом и неприязнью: идя сюда, он совсем не подумал о том, какое влияние на него окажет это решение. Особняк казался обиталищем призраков и теней прошлого, но пасовать перед этим пугающим образом было уже поздно: Гарри двинулся вперед. Еще издалека он увидел, что около дома бродят ученики в голубых и черных мантиях: они боялись отходить на большое расстояние от здания, но, видимо, не могли сидеть внутри. Кто-то и здесь начал лепить снеговика. Напряжение пусть и витало в воздухе, но все-таки ослабляло свои душащие кольца: эти дети не понимали всего масштаба опасности, они были напуганы и хотели вернуться домой, но все же они не видели тени, накрывшей их всех. Они чудесно умели приспосабливаться.</p><p>Гарри заметил нескольких взрослых волшебников, спорящих о чем-то неподалеку от главного крыльца, и направился к ним. К его неудовольствию, одним из них оказался Билл Уизли — поворачивать обратно было уже поздно, тот заметил его приближение и помахал рукой, и Гарри все-таки пришлось приблизиться. Билл выглядел на удивление прилично и был одет в классическую черную мантию — только его серьга в ухе осталась. Его длинные рыжие волосы, кажущееся ярче из-за снега вокруг, свободно лежали на плечах.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Билл, и в его голосе не прозвучало ничего, что заставило бы подумать, что ему неприятна эта встреча. Его красивое лицо выражало только любезность и приязнь, и разве что в глазах отражалось скрытое напряжение. — Как ты?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — ответил Гарри. Один из собеседников Билла — высокий и темноволосый, закутанный в черную мантию — с любопытством и настороженностью поглядывал на него. Он выглядел особенно внушительно и крепко на фоне худого Билла и блондинки в джинсах и пушистом лиловом свитере. Гарри бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и с удивлением узнал Флер Делакур. — Ох!</p><p>— Привет, Арри, — улыбнулась Флер. Она совсем не походила на себя: ее белые волосы, забранные в высокий хвост, казались вполне обычными, а вовсе не сотканными из лунного света, а какая-то очаровывающая магия, что сопровождала каждый ее шаг в прошлом году, будто бы заснула, обозначив свое присутствие лишь загадочным мерцанием в голубых глазах. Маггловская одежда шла Флер так же хорошо, как и любая другая.</p><p>— Как ты здесь оказалась? — спросил Гарри. Флер дернула плечами и обхватила себя руками. Ее волшебная палочка торчала из переднего кармана светлых джинс.</p><p>— Наши с Габи родители уехали после Рождества, — ответила ему Флер. — Нам больше некуда было пойти, а оставаться там... Insupportable. Не после всего.</p><p>— Значит, вы ждете, когда вас заберут родители?</p><p>— Oui. Как и все остальные. Я хочу помочь, чем смогу. </p><p>— Мы с Бенджамином как раз говорили о том, что школьникам следует оставаться в безопасности, — сказал Билл, мягко улыбнувшись. Флер нахмурила светлые брови.</p><p>— Я не ребенок.</p><p>— Я хотел сказать, что мы все еще несем ответственность за студентов, — ответил ей Уизли. </p><p>— Пф, — фыркнул его друг Бенджамин. — У нас и так полно мороки. <i>Все еще</i> куча дел, кроме разборок со студентами.</p><p>— Я не буду вас отвлекать, — Гарри бы с удовольствием еще немного поболтал с Флер и узнал из первых уст о произошедшем в Шармбатоне, но они не были достаточно близки, чтобы вести долгие беседы и не чувствовать себя неловко. К тому же он боялся, что Билл заговорит насчет Рона или Малфоя. И ему все еще нужно было к Дамблдору. — Я ищу директора. Вы знаете, где он?</p><p>— Посмотри на первом этаже в западном крыле. Он вместе с МакГонагалл.</p><p>Гарри кивнул ему, помахал рукой Флер и направился к дому. Через несколько шагов он обернулся и заметил, что все трое волшебников смотрят ему вслед с одинаковыми выражениями на лицах. Это было гнетуще, и он поспешил удалиться как можно быстрее. Под его ботинками хрустел снег, когда он приближался к дому. Гарри не хотел выискивать взглядом те окна, что когда-то принадлежали его матери, но все равно выискивал — и не мог найти. Он вдруг обнаружил, что совершенно не помнил, какой вид открывался за занавесью, как выглядела ее комната; все в его воспоминаниях было словно покрыто пылью. Он не спешил сдувать ее.</p><p>На крыльце ему встретилось еще несколько взрослых волшебников. Они говорили на французском и не отрывали взглядов от младшекурсников. Гарри проскочил мимо них, не поднимая лица, и оказался в небольшом холле. После громад Хогвартса вид учеников среди обычных коридоров и лестниц казался странным, но высокие голоса звучали, как музыка, и разносились по всему дому. Гарри увидел трех слизеринских мальчишек, сидящих на лестнице и играющих заколдованными бумажными фигурками; те, завидев его, замерли с открытыми ртами. Они ничего не сказали, лишь следили за тем, как он оглядывается и направляется к тяжелым дверям, ведущим в другое крыло. Гарри тоже промолчал: ему было жаль этих ребят, но он был одной из причин их потрясений. </p><p>За дверью оказался недлинный коридор с несколькими дверьми. Сквозь высокие окна пробивался чистый свет. Около одной из них стояло несколько шармбатонцев в голубых и лиловых мантиях — они все были старшекурсниками и говорили громко и уверенно, беседуя с кем-то, стоящим в дверях кабинета. Гарри осторожно приблизился: он ожидал найти здесь Дамблдора, но тот наверняка был занят, и к нему нужно было еще постараться пробиться.  Может, он был в этом кабинете? Остальные двери были заперты. Влезать посреди толпы не хотелось, поэтому Гарри, вытянув шею, постарался заглянуть в кабинет: там он увидел несколько столов и высоких фигур, одна из которых определенно была Дамблдором. В дверях кабинета стояла низенькая полная волшебница с высокой прической, и именно она беседовала с учениками; разговор в кабинете же был не слышен из-за Заглушающих Чар. </p><p>Гарри не успел даже решить, где ему стоит подождать директора, когда шармбатонцы обернулись. Некоторые из них показались ему знакомыми: кажется, они приезжали в прошлом году на Турнир. Французы смотрели на него с удивлением, они, разумеется, его узнали, и теперь их взгляды прожигали его насквозь. Полная волшебница тоже его заметила и расплылась в сочувствующей улыбке:</p><p>— Месье Поттер, — сказала она почти без акцента. — Доброе утро.</p><p>— Доброе, — вежливо отозвался Гарри. — Я… жду профессора Дамблдора.</p><p>— Да-да, он немного занят, — она обернулась. — Уверена, он вас примет, как только освободится. Как ваше самочувствие? </p><p>— Нормально, — ее беспокойство было приятно, но заставляло неловко топтаться на месте. Шармбатонцы все еще смотрели на него круглыми глазами и, кажется, сомневались в поддержке добродушия своей преподавательницы. На несколько долгих секунд воцарилось молчание, наполненное смущением и удивлением, а потом один из студентов, высокий светловолосый парень, немного напоминающий Драко чертами лица, обратился к Гарри:</p><p>— Мне жаль, что я тебе не ве’гил. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>— У нас тоже писали про тебя. Я не ве’гил, а это оказалась п’гавда. </p><p>— Мы видели его, — поддержала его рыжеволосая девушка. — Темного Лорда и его армию. Мы все видели. Ох!</p><p>Она вдруг подскочила к Гарри и обняла его. Он, безмерно удивленный ее порывом, уткнулся лицом в ее плечо, чувствуя, как прижимается к нему ее грудь, а лицо щекочут ее волосы. Девушка приговаривала что-то на французском, что-то ласковое и успокаивающее, словно он был маленьким мальчиком, который потерялся и встретился ей по пути. Это длилось несколько секунд, а потом профессор прокашлялась:</p><p>— Мадмуазель Ревье!</p><p>Девушка тут же отстранилась и вернулась к своим. Она залепетала какие-то объяснения, но на ее лице не было смущения или неловкости, только печаль и сочувствие. Гарри же ощутил, как покраснели его щеки: не его нужно было успокаивать. Эти студенты пережили нападение на свою школу и сейчас были в другой стране, ожидая, когда им помогут. </p><p>— Т-так, вы ждете, когда вас заберут родители? — спросил Гарри, не желая стоять в тишине. Он немного поозирался, но не нашел никакого иного предмета для разговора. Не вспоминать же о погоде! </p><p>— Не все, — ответила ему все та же девушка. — Некоторые из нас хотят помочь. Это и наше дело тоже, даже если кто-то считает иначе.</p><p>Флер говорила то же самое. </p><p>— Вот как, — Гарри не знал, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, Волдеморт грозил и Франции, но с другой — они были школьниками. Они не должны были сражаться, тем более здесь, на чужой земле. — Но это очень опасно.</p><p>— Monsieur Potter a vrai dit!</p><p>— Это правда, что Гриндевальд не умер, а присоединился к Темному Лорду? — спросил у него другой юноша, игнорируя слова преподавательницы. Та снова закашляла:</p><p>— Arrêtez!  Уверена, месье Поттер не желает выслушивать ваши теории! </p><p>— Нет, вовсе нет, — Гарри нахмурился. — Гриндевальд ведь мертв.</p><p>— Гово’гят, что его видели в Ду’гмст’ганге, — ответил ему парень, похожий на Драко. — И на Востоке ходит много слухов. Что его сто’гонники выступают вместе с Тем, Кого Нельзя Называть. У вас тут об этом не гово’гят?</p><p>— Нет, — это было не очень хорошо, но неотвратимо.  Рано или поздно правда вылилась бы наружу, и Гарри оставалось лишь надеяться, что у Дамблдора был план на этот случай. Но если кто-то знал о Гриндевальде, то скорей всего эти люди были связаны с Волдемортом и Пожирателями смерти. — И кто у вас… говорит о подобном?</p><p>— Спроси Викто’га. Он все п’го это знает. Ему пишут из школы.</p><p>— Какого Виктора?</p><p>— К’гама.</p><p>— Виктор Крам здесь? — удивился Гарри. — Почему?</p><p>— Месье Крам присоединился к нашему старшему курсу в начале этого года, — пояснила ему профессор. — Ох, смотрите, кажется, профессор Дамблдор освободился! </p><p>В кабинете действительно началось оживление. Гарри снова вытянул шею и увидел,  как профессора — Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Вектор и несколько незнакомых — двигаются к выходу. Они приблизились, и чары спали: их голоса наполнили коридор. Шармбатонцы притихли.</p><p>— Сделаем все, что сможем, — ответил незнакомый низенький волшебник. Он был едва-едва выше профессора Флитвика. — Подождем ответа.</p><p>— Все, что нам остается, — ответил ему Дамблдор. Его взгляд быстро нашел Гарри  в толпе студентов, и на этот раз он не был так холоден и пронзителен, как ночью. Дамблдор кивнул остальным профессорам, окинул толпу студентов, ожидавших своих учителей, дружеским взором. Гарри приблизился к нему: у него была слишком серьезная причина, чтобы быть здесь, и он не собирался мяться из-за неуверенности. Ему не нравилось, когда его щелкали по носу. Дамблдор склонил голову на бок.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Гарри, — сказал он.</p><p>— Доброе утро, профессор, — отозвался тот. — Можно переговорить с вами?</p><p>Дамблдор кивнул. Он оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, наверняка замечая нездоровые краски в его лице и поджившие ранки на губе.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты не против, если мы не будем подниматься в мой кабинет? — в его взор вернулись смешливые искры, но их все равно разбавляла усталая серьезность. Дамблдор был очень стар, и сейчас это особенно бросалось в глаза. Его кожа была сухим пергаментом, а морщины были так глубоки, что казались вырезанными ножом. —  У меня еще есть дела здесь.</p><p>— Конечно, — Гарри было абсолютно все равно, где сообщать неприятную весть. Он покосился на шармбатонцев, прежде чем последовать за директором обратно в кабинет. Дверь за ним закрылась, и по ней пробежала едва заметная рябь заклинания. Гарри огляделся: кабинет был очень простым, лишенным украшений, и только на стене рядом с большим столом висела пустая картина в золоченой раме. Неясно было, для какой цели могла служить эта комната, но столов тут было целых пять. На окнах висели легкие прозрачные занавеси, сквозь которые проглядывали зеленые и серые очертания леса снаружи. </p><p>— Итак, что произошло? — спросил директор. Он не стал садиться за стол, а подошел к окну и остановился у него. Гарри последовал его примеру. </p><p>— Волдеморт создал крестраж, — выпалил он, как на духу. </p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Дамблдор нахмурился.</p><p>— Кажется, все это время у него не было другого крестража, кроме… — он запнулся, но продолжил тараторить: — Я видел сон, как он создавал его. А после… после я смог проникнуть в его разум самостоятельно. Он был очень слаб, и там был Снейп, он… ставил ему капельницу или что-то вроде того. </p><p>— Гарри, — мягко осадил его Дамблдор. — Успокойся. Давай по порядку. У тебя было видение о том, как Волдеморт создает крестраж? И ты считаешь, что оно правдиво?</p><p>— Да. У меня был приступ… очень сильный. Как после контакта с ним.</p><p>— Ты был у мадам Помфри?</p><p>— Нет. Сириус дал мне зелье и мазь, — Гарри облизал губу. — Я в порядке. </p><p>— А что крестраж? Ты видел его? </p><p>— Не… не знаю. Я не могу вспомнить его. Я думал, может, если вы используете легилименцию, вы сможете его увидеть, — Гарри понимал, что еще одно проникновение в разум необратимо. От этого боль, успокоенная свежим воздухом и долгой прогулкой, возвращалась, впиваясь в шрам и виски. Дамблдор пристально смотрел на него. Он казался почти растерянным, и эта новость, кажется, нарушила что-то в его планах. </p><p>— Тогда позволь мне взглянуть.</p><p>Гарри послушно закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как поднимается Бузинная палочка. Он вдруг задумался о Северусе, о том, как тот учил его. Он все еще не мог успокоить себя, и перед его внутренним взором стояло лицо Снейпа, когда он разговаривал с Волдемортом. Гарри вздохнул и покачнулся, ухватившись за подоконник: его виски сжало, как в тисках, и он скользнул куда-то вслед за чужой волей. На секунду перед ним вспыхнул глаз, глядящий из пламени. Воспоминания завертелись перед ним, и это длилось совсем недолго — все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.  Гарри открыл глаза: все перед ним плыло, и его рука цеплялась за подоконник слабо и неловко. Тело казалось таким легким, что он почти терял сознание. Дамблдор поддерживал его под локоть.</p><p>— Думаю, сейчас не лучшее время для сеанса легилименции, — сказал он, убирая свою руку.</p><p>— Вы увидели его?</p><p>— Нет. Но мы попробуем снова, когда вернется Северус, а ты немного отдохнешь. Это важная новость, и ты молодец, что поспешил оповестить меня. Это очень важно.</p><p>— А вдруг… вдруг это снова будет ловушка? </p><p>— Мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем. Том усилил вашу связь, и поэтому логично, что создание крестража так сильно отразилось на тебе. Его влияние растет, но и твое тоже. Как это было? Ты сможешь вновь проникнуть в его разум?</p><p>— Не уверен, — честно ответил Гарри. Он прищурился, вспоминая то прозрачное ощущение того, что он мог покинуть собственное тело и отправиться куда-то еще. — Оно не подчинялось мне. Это было, как… как будто меня туда тянуло. Мы оба были очень слабы.  Что Снейп делал с ним?</p><p>— Тело Волдеморта не настоящее, и оно не нуждается в пище и воде, а поддерживается одной магией, но я предполагаю, что такие мощные магические излияния истощают его физически. Вероятно, каждый приступ боли оживляет его тело, и ему требуется поглотить некоторое количество зелий, чтобы снова обрести силы. </p><p>— Как он может постоянно выдерживать такое? Ему ведь должно быть больнее, чем мне. </p><p>— Его эксперименты над этим телом помогли ему найти способ как повысить болевой порог. Северус ассистировал ему в них, но, к сожалению, в твоем случае подобные нагрузки приведут лишь к травмам.</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что он хотел знать, какие эксперименты проводил Волдеморт. Он хотел знать, как его победить.</p><p>— Но вы думаете, вы сможете достать образ крестража? Он ведь был там?</p><p>— При более серьезном проникновении есть шанс, но это воспоминание… оно довольно обрывочное. Возможно, Северус поможет внести некоторую ясность. Но я должен предупредить тебя: подобные действия над памятью не проходят безболезненно.</p><p>— Ничего, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Главное, что наконец-то появился шанс.</p><p>— Да, у нас появился шанс, — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — И ты вновь справился с ним. Показал ему, что ты тоже можешь напасть. </p><p>— Больше не могу. Он восстановил свои щиты за считанные секунды.</p><p>— Я не жду, что ты будешь тягаться с ним в умении атаковать разум. Но ты можешь сделать больше, чем любой из нас, и это пугает его. А значит — ослабляет. </p><p>— Вряд ли он чувствует себя слабым, — Гарри отвернулся к окну. — Вы считаете, он нападет в полнолуние? Так скоро?</p><p>— Да, я так считаю, — согласился Дамблдор. — Его армия собрана, и ему нужно лишь переправить ее с континента сюда. И решиться.</p><p>— А что будем делать мы? И все эти студенты? </p><p>— Это в основном магглорожденные, которым небезопасно было оставаться в Шармбатоне, и те, кто не смог сразу отправиться к родителям. Совершеннолетние могут остаться и помочь защитить Хогвартс, если того захотят. Остальных мы эвакуируем, а после подготовимся к осаде. </p><p>Дамблдор не выглядел так, будто он был уверен в том, что говорит. Он выглядел почти обессиленным, и даже цвета его привычной яркой мантии казались потускневшими. Он тоже обратил свой взор на пейзаж за окном: холодный, застывший лес, единственной зеленью которого оставались иглы на елях. Черные сухие стволы тянулись к серому небу, а земля была покрыта белоснежным, девственно чистым ковром. </p><p>— Вы верите, что мы выстоим?</p><p>— Я верю, что мой план сработает. </p><p>— И вы вновь не посвятите меня в детали? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Его успех напрямую зависит от инкогнито его участников, и поэтому да, я не посвящу тебя в детали. Мне жаль, Гарри, что приходится что-то от тебя утаивать, но я не могу рисковать. </p><p>— Потому что я повел себя безответственно.</p><p>— Потому что я не хочу обременять тебя, — мягко ответил Дамблдор. Он положил свою сухую ладонь Гарри на плечо и сочувственно похлопал. — Я боюсь, что я и так взвалил на тебя слишком многое. Возможно, было бы милосердней держать тебя подальше от войны.</p><p>— Но я должен быть готов, — упрямо возразил Гарри. — Вы учили меня и готовили меня. Я хочу знать, как поступать правильно. Что мы будем делать, если с вами что-то случится?</p><p>— То же, что вы бы делали, будь я с вами. В конце концов, это не я борюсь с Волдемортом — мы все боремся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>***<p> </p><p>Гарри вошел в гостиную Гриффиндора, чувствуя себя так, будто он был чужаком. Наверное, именно так ощущали себя студенты других факультетов — они словно вторгались в чужой, замечательно существующий без них мир. Гриффиндор был его домом, но вчерашняя сцена оставила неизгладимый след на восприятии, и Гарри, переходя через порог, ждал неприятия.</p><p> Немногочисленные студенты, сидящие в гостиной, тут же повернули к нему головы. Кто-то был занят письмом, кто-то читал. Несколько младшекурсников играли в  плюй-камни, и они замерли, глядя на него с испугом, будто бы он мог быть опасностью. Гарри быстро обвел взглядом всех остальных, ища знакомые лица и игнорируя любопытные и опасливые взоры, и заметил у камина Гермиону. Та сидела прямо на полу на подушке, обложившись книгами, и что-то выписывала в пухлую тетрадку. Она не заметила его появления и вздрогнула, когда он приблизился и тихо поздоровался.</p><p>— Гарри! — она уставилась на него в некотором замешательстве.  Ее волосы были растрепаны даже больше, чем обычно, а из-под коричневого свитера торчал мятый воротничок. Несколько секунд Гарри смотрел на нее и опасался, что с его уходом хрупкий мир вновь был потерян, и теперь подруга будет чувствовать себя неловко и откровенно некомфортно в его присутствии, но Гермиона улыбнулась ему. — Привет. </p><p>— Чем… чем занимаешься? — спросил Гарри. Ему нужно было найти близнецов, чтобы забрать у них Карту, но вновь убегать так быстро не хотелось. К тому же он должен был удостовериться, что Гермиона не зла на него настолько, что не захочет с ним беседовать.</p><p>— Записываю все чары, которые могут пригодиться в экстренной ситуации, — бодро ответила Гермиона. — Защитные, оповещающие, лечебные. Вдруг у нас не будет доступа к книгам?</p><p>— Звучит удобно, — сказал Гарри. Он присел рядом, заглядывая в тетрадку: Гермиона описывала все подробно, со сносками и даже рисунками движения палочки. — Как дела?</p><p>Гермиона взглянула на него так, будто он был нерадивым ребенком, и усмехнулась.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь спросить, не хочется ли мне тебя ударить, то спроси.</p><p>Все вернулось мгновенно. Гарри уставился на огонь, чувствуя, как напрягаются его плечи от ощущения, что между ним и друзьями стоит каменная стена. Гермиона сидела рядом с ним и не выглядела так зло и разочарованно, как вчера, но в ее взгляде проскальзывало ожидание.</p><p>— А ты хочешь?</p><p>— Уже не так сильно, — честно ответила она. — Я много думала об этом всем. Мы все были неправы, так что… Нужно просто смириться и все. Просто еще немного времени.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри захотелось обнять ее. Когда-то он готов был ругать ее за рассудительность и чрезмерную тягу давать людям второй шанс, но сейчас он едва ли не молился на то, что его подруга была способна подходить к ситуации объективно. Они помолчали немного, а потом Гермиона покосилась через плечо на остальных присутствующих, и те тут же сделали вид, что вовсе не интересуются их разговором. Она спросила:</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь болезненно.</p><p>— Чувствую себя просто замечательно, — соврал Гарри. Разумеется, он не ходил к мадам Помфри и не планировал делать это в ближайшее время. Он чувствовал себя вполне сносно, разве что его клонило в сон, но последствия быстрого сеанса легилименции с директором прошли. К тому же в больничном крыле лежали люди, которых Гарри самолично туда отправил, и он не горел желанием встречаться с ними.</p><p>— А что тебе сказал Дамблдор? Про Шармбатон?</p><p>Гарри понизил голос до шепота и признался:</p><p>— Он запретил мне появляться на собраниях Ордена. Сказал, что я проявил недостаточно ответственности, когда вышел из гостиной один. А Шармбатон — они привезли тех, кого не смогли забрать родители сразу и кто не хотел оставаться там. Много людей. Некоторые хотят помочь нам. </p><p>— Это опасно.</p><p>— Я им тоже сказал об этом. </p><p>— Значит, они готовятся к битве? Здесь? — Гермиона покосилась на свои книги. — Когда?</p><p>— Сириус сказал мне, что они думают, Волдеморт нападет в полнолуние. Через четыре дня.</p><p>— О господи, — глаза Гермионы расширились. — А как же…</p><p>— Они эвакуируют всех, кого можно.</p><p>— Нельзя сдавать Хогвартс! — воскликнула Грейнджер. — Это важная точка влияния. </p><p>— Тише, — Гарри тоже покосился через плечо. Он увидел Колина Криви, который спустился с лестницы: тот улыбнулся и уже направился к нему, но Гарри покачал головой. Колин остановился.  — Мы еще не проиграли.</p><p>— Думаю, нам нужно обсудить все это, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — Нам — ОД. И не так, как вчера, не скатываться в перебор грязного белья, а серьезно. Список с экстренными заклинаниями должен быть у каждого, а так же что-нибудь, чтобы обмениваться сообщениями. У Фреда и Джорджа были пергаменты для общения, знаешь?</p><p>— Знаю, — Гарри кивнул. — Мы…</p><p>— Что «вы»?</p><p>Гарри достал палочку и наложил вокруг них Заглушающие чары.</p><p>— Допустим, что мы с Драко их использовали.</p><p>Гермиона моргнула. </p><p>— Хорошо, — она вздохнула. — Хорошо. Я всю ночь придумывала Малфою положительные качества, это должно работать. Я верю в то, что это работает прямо сейчас. В общем, я думаю, нам всем нужно иметь по несколько таких пергаментов. И я так же нашла способ заколдовать что-нибудь вроде сумки, чтобы расширить ее изнутри. На всякий случай.</p><p>— А вот это отличная идея! — горячо поддержал ее Гарри. Гермиона улыбнулась.</p><p>— Возможно. Поэтому как насчет собраться после ужина?</p><p>— Всем ОД?</p><p>— Не всем, — уклончиво ответила Гермиона. — Не думаю, что много когтевранцев и пуффендуйцев придут. Может, сначала нашим кругом? Уизли, мы с тобой, Невилл, Полумна?</p><p>— Драко?</p><p>— Каждый раз, когда ты произносишь его имя, у меня в голове что-то взрывается, — Гермиона приложила пальцы к вискам. — Если привести Малфоя, то придется звать и Забини. Ты теперь везде его будешь за собой таскать?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри вспомнил разговор с Блэком. — Сириус посоветовал мне создавать некоторую дистанцию, чтобы Драко не чувствовал себя… зависимым? </p><p>— В этом есть смысл. Кроме тебя и Забини у него никого нет, да и вся эта история с его отцом... Мне бы хотелось немного уединения, — Гермиона поморщилась. — Так, значит, ты привел его в Орден?  При всех?</p><p>— Мы убежали наверх прежде, чем пришло большинство. Но Сириус и так все знал, он не особенно любит Драко, но… нормально. Были Ремус и Тонкс. И мистер и миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Ох. Что они сказали? </p><p>— Ничего, — выдохнул Гарри. — Не знаю, мне они ничего не говорили. Утром был уже только Сириус.</p><p>— А как он узнал?</p><p>— Мы гуляли с ним в лесу, когда он жил у Люпина, и Драко прилетел на метле. Сириус превратился в собаку, и Малфой ничего не заподозрил, но потом… пришлось объясняться. </p><p>— Я понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне, но в то же время я зла, что ты этого не сделал. Я все еще не могу решить, что именно я испытываю по этому поводу. </p><p>— Ты хотя бы не бьешь меня в лицо.</p><p>— Но я очень хочу, — Гермиона посмотрела на огонь. — Ты же понимаешь, что Рон сделал это не со зла? Для него все просто… слишком. Он смирился с тем, что ты постоянно превосходишь его в чем-то, а это… удар в спину. </p><p>— Я знаю. Я этим не горжусь. </p><p>— Я говорила с Роном. За завтраком, — ее брови сошлись на переносице. — Он ночью спал в Выручай-Комнате, представь себе?</p><p>— И что он сказал?</p><p>— О, он нагрубил мне и пересел к Седрику, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Но я просто пересела следом за ним. А потом шла за ним до тех пор, пока он не выслушал меня. Не советовала бы тебе беседовать с ним прямо сейчас, но в общем и целом… Рон же не дурак. Он не будет обижаться вечно.  Вы помиритесь. </p><p>— А мы с тобой?</p><p>— Я не могу злиться на тебя долго, иначе ты опять ввяжешься в  какую-то идиотскую авантюру. Ты всегда это делаешь. </p><p>— Ты лучше всех на свете, Гермиона, — искренне сказал Гарри. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. Гермиона покраснела и усмехнулась.</p><p>— И где Малфой сейчас?</p><p>— Я оставил его на Гриммо. Хотел вернуться, когда закончу дела здесь. Ты не видела близнецов? У них моя Карта.</p><p>— Думаю, они оставили твою Карту наверху, — ответила ему Гермиона. — Я слышала что-то такое. Имеет смысл проверить, прежде чем искать их.</p><p>Гарри покосился на лестницу, ведущую к его комнате. А вдруг там был Рон? Он хотел с ним поговорить, но не был готов к этому прямо сейчас. Он не знал, какие подобрать слова, как успокоить его: он мог лишь извиняться или упоминать то, что Уизли отказывался признавать.</p><p>— Рон ведь не в спальне? — напряженно спросил он.</p><p>— Нет — грустно ответила Гермиона. — Он ушел. Может, снова с Седриком — кажется, они спелись на почве неприязни к Малфою. Не могу сказать, что мне это нравится. </p><p>— Я схожу за Картой, — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. Его колени чуть затекли. Гермиона кивнула и проводила его взглядом. Она снова начала записывать заклинания, а Гарри опасливо поднялся в спальню. Открывая дверь и заглядывая внутрь, он ожидал увидеть там одного из своих соседей, но спальня была пуста. </p><p>Карта Мародеров оказалась там, где он ее обычно хранил — под подушкой. Гарри похлопал ей по руке, думая о том, не стоит ли ему надеть запасную мантию: Хагрид приглашал его на обед, а на улице было морозно. К тому же, Карту нужно было где-то держать. Гарри, приняв решение, залез в свой сундук, выискивая вторую мантию — та оказалась слегка помятой, но в целом вполне приличной, и Гарри посчитал, что и так сойдет. Прежде чем выйти из спальни, он проверил Карту: Хагрид был у себя, а Рон сидел в гостиной Пуффендуя. Это действительно было нехорошим знаком: пусть даже природа его неприязни к Драко отличалась от того, что испытывал Диггори, у них у обоих были большие претензии к Малфою, и нельзя было позволять им копить их в одном месте. Но Гарри не знал, как это исправить, кроме как налаживанием отношений с Роном —  он решил отложить этот вопрос до их неминуемого разговора.</p><p>Дамблдора все еще не было в кабинете, значит, Гарри не мог вернуться на Гриммо — горгульи бы не открыли ему, пока профессор был не внутри, да и дверь была заколдована. Гриффиндорец лениво проверил остальные кабинеты, быстро пробежав по ним взглядом, и вдруг замер: посреди библиотеки находилась точка, подписанная «Драко Малфой».</p><p>— Черт, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы. Какого дьявола Драко творил? Что он делал здесь, один, когда Хогвартс был полон людей, желающих ему навредить? Гарри захотелось немедленно оказаться рядом с ним и дать ему подзатыльник. И как только Сириус его выпустил?</p><p>Гарри быстрым шагом спустился вниз. Гермиона сидела там же, где он ее оставил, и усердно записывала заклинания. Возможно, ей было все равно, но Гарри не знал, с кем еще посоветоваться. Он плюхнулся на пол рядом с ней и тихо пожаловался:</p><p>— Драко в замке.</p><p>Гермиона дернулась и вновь отложила тетрадь. </p><p>— Да? Это хорошо?</p><p>— Нет. Это небезопасно.</p><p>— Дамблдор в Хогвартсе, а пособники Алана заперты. Не думаю, что кто-то решится нападать на Малфоя при таком раскладе. Да и он сможет себя защитить.</p><p>— Думаю, мне нужно сходить к нему. Хагрид как раз звал нас на обед, и он разрешил привести Малфоя. Ты же знаешь, что Хагрид вернулся?</p><p>— Не знала, — лицо Гермионы посветлело. — Как он? Как его миссия? </p><p>— Он сказал, что ему удалось привлечь нескольких великанов. Остальные примкнули к Волдеморту.</p><p>— Нужно срочно его навестить. Мы не видели его почти полгода.</p><p>— А?..</p><p>— Разве ты не собирался не давить на него? — неловко спросила Гермиона. Она подтянула к себе разбросанные книги, складывая их стопкой. — К тому же мне не кажется, что вести его к Хагриду сейчас — хорошая идея. Он же не питомец, чтобы представлять его всем подряд.</p><p>—Я вовсе так не думаю! — Гарри просто хотел, чтобы все его друзья собрались вместе. Он вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого, и Драко мог захотеть прогуляться. Конечно, прошло не так много времени, но…</p><p>— К тому же, это же Хагрид, — Гермиона страдальчески поморщилась. — Я не очень хочу идти к нему вместе с Малфоем.  Я могу допустить возможность, что с ним будет возможно общаться, но не сейчас, ладно? </p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри покосился на Карту в руке. — Тогда…</p><p>— Давай навестим Хагрида, а потом я принесу пару новых книг и посмотрю, жив ли твой Малфой? — предложила Гермиона. — Но имей в виду, если ты хочешь с ним поговорить, делай это сам. </p><p>— Хм.</p><p>— У тебя есть эта Карта, чтобы всегда за ним следить. Он о ней знает?</p><p>— Да. И о мантии. </p><p>— Что ж, хорошо, — Гермиона поднялась на ноги. Она достала свою волшебную палочку и взмахнула ей: книги воспарили в воздух и замерли, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Так ты пойдешь со мной?</p><p>— Да, — решился Гарри. Он еще раз покосился на Карту, а потом убрал ее в карман. Он хотел провести время с Гермионой, хотел укрепить то понимание, что было между ними восстановлено. Она поддерживала его и связывала его с Роном даже тогда, когда тот не желал его видеть. А Драко — может, не стоило слушать их советов? Может, чем больше времени он проводил в одиночестве, тем больше страшных затей проникало ему в голову? Гарри решил дать ему еще немного времени, а потом совершенно случайно забрести в библиотеку и упасть на соседний стул. Малфою вовсе не обязательно было знать, что он собирался следить за ним с помощью Карты Мародеров.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>***<p> </p><p>Гарри резко открыл глаза, очнувшись от видения горящей в темноте свечи, и пару секунд не понимал, где находится. Он поморгал, разглядывая красноватый сумрак вокруг, а потом осознал, что лежит на своей кровати в Башне Гриффиндора: его висок болел от того, что в него впивалась дужка от очков, на груди покоилась развернутая Карта Мародеров, а рядом на покрывале валялась волшебная палочка. Гарри засуетился: господи, он, что, заснул?</p><p>После того, как они с Гермионой навестили Хагрида и просидели у него, наверное, часа два, слушая его рассказы и вяло потребляя его экспериментальное варево, они отправились в библиотеку. Гарри остался за дверью, а Гермиона принесла несколько дополнительных книг и сказала ему, что Малфой сидит в углу, учится и выглядит крайне недружелюбно — этого хватило, чтобы Гарри принял решение занять где-нибудь наблюдательный пост. Возвращаться на Гриммо не было смысла, а в Убежище снова толпились преподаватели, ему просто не оставалось ничего другого. Рон все еще ходил вместе с Седриком, а Гермиона принялась за конспекты, поэтому Гарри поднялся в спальню, туда, где было тихо и где можно было не скрывать Карту Мародеров от любопытных глаз: он расположился с комфортом, размышляя обо всем случившемся сегодня и наблюдая за тем, как Малфой медленно перемещается по Запретной секции, но в итоге усталость его сморила. Сколько он проспал? Вдруг что-то случилось за это время?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Карту, которая все еще была открыта: Малфоя в библиотеке больше не было — он переместился в ванну старост, хотя у него не было никаких прав там находиться. Гермиона все еще была в гостиной, но в компании близнецов, а Рон почему-то оказался у Хагрида. Гарри, скрипя зубами, откинул полог и бросил взгляд на часы: часовая стрелка приближалась к шести. Черт возьми, он проспал полдня, и никто даже не попытался его разбудить. </p><p>Он потер лицо, прогоняя сонливость, кое-как пригладил волосы и разгладил складки на мантии, а потом направился прочь из комнаты. В гостиной собралось намного больше народу, и их шумные голоса были слышны ещё на лестнице. Гарри вновь пожалел о том, что поленился вернуться на Гриммо и забрать мантию-невидимку, но делать было нечего: он низко опустил лицо и прошмыгнул в гостиную.</p><p>Гермиона и близнецы сидели за столом. Девушка, видимо, покончила со своими конспектами, потому что она занималась тем, что раскладывала пустые пергаменты по стопкам и подписывала их. Фред и Джордж, положив головы на скрещенные на столе руки, наблюдали за ее действиями с невыносимой скукой на лицах. Заметив приближение Гарри, они приободрились:</p><p>— Смотрите-ка, кто почтил нас своим присутствием, — ухмыльнулся Фред. </p><p>— Почему  вы меня не разбудили? — спросил Гарри, садясь на свободный стул спиной к остальной гостиной. В шепотках он слышал свое имя. Обернувшись, он заметил, что некоторые студенты, с которыми он едва ли имел какие-то общие дела, тепло ему улыбаются. Все было не так плохо, как он думал.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь больным, Гарри, и я уверена, что сон идет тебе на пользу, — отозвалась Гермиона. — К тому же я потом ушла в библиотеку, и твой Малфой тоже там был. Никто на него не нападал. Я решила, что не стоит тебя будить. </p><p>— Ты и правда выглядишь паршиво, дружище, — Джордж хлопнул его по плечу, попав прямо по зажившей, но еще саднящей царапине. Было больно, но эта боль как резкий импульс пронеслась по всему его телу. — Ты вообще ел?</p><p>— Да ел я, — отмахнулся Гарри. Он вроде бы ел что-то на завтрак? Омлет миссис Уизли. Его беспокоило вовсе не это, и до собственного самочувствия ему было мало дела: в его планах вовсе не было оставлять Драко одного на целый день. Вдруг тот хотел с ним поговорить? У Малфоя не было Карты, и он понятия не имел, где искать Гарри. — Малфой забрался в ванну старост. Не знаю, как он это сделал.</p><p>— Ему просто сказали пароль, — Фред откинулся назад на стуле и потянулся. — Ванна старост давно уже не привилегия одних только старост. Всегда можно отыскать пароль.</p><p>— Это неправильно, — пробормотала Гермиона, возвращаясь к сортировке листов. Стопки ее удовлетворили, поэтому она достала волшебную палочку и начала водить вдоль краев пергаментов, шепча склеивающее заклинание. Ее маленькие книжечки получались кривыми, но, кажется, ее это удовлетворяло. Студенты вокруг перестали прожигать спину Гарри взглядами, и все будто бы вернулось на круги своя: тихие шорохи книжных страниц, негромкие разговоры, треск поленьев в камине. По стенам, алыми украшенным гобеленами, бежали суетливые тени; было тепло, и казалось, будто вчерашние события произошли тысячу лет назад. Гарри расслабил плечи и сгорбился, склоняясь над столом. Близнецы хихикнули в ответ на реплику Гермионы:</p><p>— Даже аморально. Но оно того стоит.</p><p>— А вы знаете пароль? — спросил у них Гарри. Те переглянулись.</p><p>— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Джордж. — А что мы за это получим?</p><p>— А что вам надо?</p><p>— Хм, — близнецы задумались, и Фред предложил: — Как насчет услуги? Мы пока не придумали, какой именно.</p><p>— Идет. Только без пошлостей, и делать что-нибудь глупое я тоже не буду.</p><p>— Идет.</p><p>— Гарри! — Гермиона оторвалась от своих пергаментов. — Ты, что, собираешься туда ворваться? Это элементарно невежливо. И скоро уже ужин, а мы еще хотели собрать ОД.</p><p>— Я просто приведу Драко, он понятия не имеет об этих планах.</p><p>— И где Малфой собирается сесть? — спросил Джордж. — За Гриффиндорский стол или за Слизеринский? Рон в обоих случаях будет там и будет зол опять.</p><p>— Вы поговорили с ним вчера? </p><p>— Не то чтобы он действительно хотел нас слушать. </p><p>— Мне жаль, — Гарри сконфуженно опустил лицо. Краем глаза он увидел, что за ним наблюдает Невилл, застывший около информационной доски. — Это все из-за меня. И Джинни тоже досталось.</p><p>— Ты не заставлял нас тебя покрывать, — возразил Джордж. — Мы взрослые мальчики и можем отвечать за свои поступки. А за Джинни не переживай — они с Роном уже наорали друг на друга. Ух, ты бы слышал. Она пригрозила ему Летучемышиным сглазом. И где она его только выучила?</p><p>— Хороший кстати сглаз, — заметила Гермиона отстраненно. — Действенный. А про столы верно подмечено.</p><p>— Я спрошу, что Драко об этом думает, — твердо заявил Гарри. </p><p>— Ладно, — Гермиона беспомощно подняла руки. — Я поговорю с Полумной и Невиллом.</p><p>— А пароль от ванны старост — Русалочий хвост, — шепнул Джордж Гарри на ухо, обдав его кожу горячим дыханием. — И мы потребуем подробностей, если ты вот просто так туда ворвешься.</p><p>— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился Гарри. Он не собирался подглядывать или что-то вроде того, он действительно собирался просто постучать. Нужно было удостовериться, что Драко в порядке, и узнать его мнение о предложении Гермионы. Близнецы, впрочем, явно подозревали за его искренним беспокойством двойное дно, потому что смотрели на него с хитрыми улыбками. И они не злились и не обижались на него за то, что по его вине между ними и Роном образовался раскол — в их отношениях словно бы ничего не изменилось. Они были почти его братьями, и Гарри им доверял.</p><p>— Я считаю, что ты ведешь себя нездорово, — заявила Гермиона, складывая свои склеенные книжечки в стопку. — И если раньше я думала, что тому причиной Дамблдор и Волдеморт, то теперь я вижу, что за всем стоит кое-кто другой. Это многое объясняет.</p><p>Гарри надулся. Он правда так себя вел? Он просто волновался и чувствовал ответственность за то, что происходило с Малфоем. </p><p>— Думаешь, Рон придет на собрание? — спросил у Гермионы Джордж. — С тобой он вроде помирился?</p><p>— Я спрошу у него, — вздохнула девушка. — Нельзя, чтобы он чувствовал себя отчужденным. Надо показать ему, что мы все его любим и ценим, и наличие поблизости Малфоя этого не меняет.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы они снова не подрались, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>— А ты, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в его сторону, — должен сказать Малфою, чтобы тот держал себя в руках. И его дружок тоже. Рон вспыльчивый человек, и с ним эти заигрывания Забини не пройдут. Все станет еще хуже.</p><p>— А с тобой, значит, прошли? — ухмыльнулся Фред и попытался обнять Гермиону за плечи. Та его отпихнула. — Жаль, мы не видели этой картины.</p><p>— Нечего там было смотреть.</p><p>— Нет, ты расскажи, я должен знать, как можно растопить твое сердце.</p><p>Гермиона фыркнула и покачала головой. Гарри поднялся.</p><p>— Ладно, я приведу его, — сказал он. — Если мы не придем в Большой Зал, значит, встретимся у Комнаты.</p><p>— Удачи, — сказал Джордж. Он, Фред и Гермиона уставились на него так, будто ожидали чего-то еще, но Гарри не знал, чего именно. Он просто начал медленно отступать к дверям, по дороге ловя чужие взгляды. Кто-то с ним поздоровался, Дин и Симус помахали ему из-за шахматного столика, а Невилл будто бы хотел подойти и что-то сказать, но не решился. </p><p>Гарри вышел из гостиной и направился к лестницам, чтобы спуститься на пятый этаж. Ему приходилось петлять, избегая особенно оживленных коридоров: вести разговоры с незнакомцами или с теми, кто смотрел на него с опаской, так, будто у их старого друга вдруг выросла вторая голова, не хотелось. Это было тяжело, и Гарри успешно пробирался сквозь каменные лабиринты, практически никем не замеченный. Иногда он сверялся с Картой, выбирая дальнейший путь и проверяя местонахождение своих друзей: ему крупно повезло выйти из гостиной пораньше, потому что через десять минут после его ухода туда заявился Рон. Точка с его именем приблизилась к точкам Гермионы и близнецов, к ним же примкнул Невилл. Гарри закусил губу: он бы хотел знать, о чем они беседуют. Может, Рон тоже успокоился? В конце концов, они были лучшими друзьями, а Гарри все еще был самим собой.</p><p>На секунду перед ним вдруг вспыхнул образ алого глаза, глядящего на него из пламени, и юноша покачнулся, ухватившись за стену. Это длилось недолго, и видение прошло, унеся с собой отклик боли. Гарри уставился перед собой, тяжело дыша: поначалу он думал, что этот образ навевается просто неприятным воспоминанием, но теперь ему начало казаться, что за этим стоит что-то еще. Он мог воссоздать его в памяти, но страшная картина была будто бы скрыта вуалью, казалась ненастоящей и чужой. Гарри помотал головой — возможно, Дамблдор и Снейп могли разобраться и с этим тоже. Нужно было лишь дождаться возвращения зельевара.</p><p>Гарри, придя в себя, продолжил свой путь.</p><p>На пятом этаже он отсчитал четвертую дверь от статуи Бориса Бестолкового и постучал. В коридоре было пусто и темно, и этот стук звучал гулко и громко. Гарри прислушался: ответа не последовало, и дверь, разумеется, не распахнулась. Он мог открыть ее паролем, но это действительно было катастрофически невежливо — врываться вот так, нарушая чужое уединение. С другой стороны точка, подписанная именем Драко, все еще не сменила своего местоположения в комнате: получалось, что Малфой битых двадцать минут сидел на одном месте, и это  было тревожно.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил о том, что ему говорил Сириус. Он сомневался в словах крестного, но вероятность того, что тот прав, все же была. Вдруг с Драко что-то случилось? Вдруг у него был нервный срыв? Вдруг он утонул или сделал что-нибудь с собой? Он определенно не был неуклюжим, но импульсивность была ему свойственна, и то, что он весь день провел за чтением каких-то подозрительных книг, не улучшало ситуацию. Гарри прикусил губу и снова постучал — он решил быть настойчивей.</p><p>— Драко, — позвал он, — я знаю, что ты там. Хочешь сходить на ужин? И Гермиона предложила устроить встречу, чтобы обсудить... Шармбатон. Я подумал, что ты захочешь поприсутствовать. Там будут только друзья. И Забини тоже будет. </p><p>Ответа не было. Гарри еще раз посмотрел на Карту: Драко не двигался с места.</p><p>— Ладно, если ты не отзовешься, я...</p><p>— Поттер, — голос из-за двери прозвучал глухо и будто бы устало.</p><p>Гарри едва не застонал от облегчения. Он прижался лбом к прохладному дереву двери.</p><p>— Так ты хочешь поприсутствовать? Я могу подождать тебя тут...</p><p>— Можешь зайти.</p><p>— Ты... Ты одет? — спросил Гарри. Он вцепился в серебряную ручку, и та вдруг легко повернулась: створка открылась, и ему в лицо ударило тепло. Малфой ничего не ответил, поэтому Гарри убрал Карту в карман мантии и осторожно вошел внутрь, чувствуя, как его окутывает горячий пар. За ним очертания великолепной ванны старост терялись: потолок тонул в облаках, а окна, завешенные белыми шторами, и вовсе сливались со стенами. Гарри прошел немного вперед, неловко ткнулся ногами в скамью и обнаружил на ней аккуратно сложенные вещи Драко. Несколько мгновений Гарри просто взирал на белую рубашку, поверх которой лежали свернутые черные носки, а потом осознал, что эта одежда была отдельно от Малфоя. И тот был где-то совсем рядом, обнаженный.</p><p>— Я, наверное, лучше, хм, подожду снаружи, — Гарри показалось, что все его тело одеревенело. Он вспомнил, как однажды оказался в похожей ситуации, но тогда в ванной был Седрик, и это не прибавило ему оптимизма. Он увидел свет в щели между дверью и косяком и почти бросился обратно к ней, но затем створка захлопнулась, и щелкнул замок. По комнате будто пронесся маленький ураган: пар развеялся, и ничто больше не скрывало вида. Ванная старост была так же красива, как и всегда: повсюду был белый мрамор с глубокими черными прожилками, золотые краны, украшенные самоцветами, и высокие каменные арки. Белые занавеси казались тяжелыми и потемневшими от влаги; русалка на картине как всегда была весела и довольна жизнью — она била хвостом и пальцами расчесывала свои золотые волосы. Вода в ванне была скрыта под пушистой белой пеной, над которой возвышались арки из пузырей. Местами пена была фиолетовой и изумрудной и походила на пролитые в воду чернила. Некоторые отдельные пузыри, переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги, подобно кораблям дрейфовали туда-сюда, иногда лопаясь и разливаясь в воздухе цветными, быстро опадающими облаками. Теплый воздух пах цветами. На противоположной стороне бассейна, там, где из воды восходили высокие мраморные ступени, сидел Драко. </p><p>Пена скрывала его до самой груди. Его влажные волосы были зачесаны назад, но несколько прядей выбились и липли ко лбу; на руке, сжимающей волшебную палочку, осталось облачко пены. Малфой сбил его, когда убирал палочку назад: он положил ее на зеленое полотенце, которое подкладывал под голову, а потом уставился на Гарри. Тот стоял, замерев, будто лань в свете фар, и взирал на него в ответ.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что ты одет, — выдавил он спустя целую минуту напряженного молчания. Драко склонил голову набок, и Гарри увидел, как напряглись мышцы на его шее. Ему захотелось немедленно сдернуть очки и отвернуться, но в то же время — не отворачиваться вообще никогда. Капли воды блестели на крепких плечах Малфоя, на его гладкой светлой коже. Гарри нужно было ждать снаружи. Или послушать Гермиону, которая говорила, что он ведет себя нездорово — гораздо более нездорово, чем обычно. Может, Сириус ошибался, и это именно Гарри сходил с ума, а вовсе не Малфой? Тот казался спокойным.</p><p>— Я такого не говорил, — ответил Драко на его неловкую реплику.</p><p>— Да? Ладно, — Гарри уставился себе под ноги. — Я все-таки подожду в коридоре, хорошо? </p><p>— Нет, — твердо сказал Малфой. — Иди сюда.</p><p>— К-Куда? </p><p>— Сюда, — повторил он почти по буквам. Что-то с ним все-таки было не так: в его голосе звучала сталь, которой Гарри не слышал очень давно, и смотрел Драко так, будто ждал чего-то и прятался в засаде посреди гор пушистой пены. А еще он был обнажен, и Гарри был совсем рядом с ним, весь какой-то кривой и нелепый, с потными ладонями и комком в горле. </p><p>Гарри медленно двинулся вокруг кромки бассейна. Драко следил за ним взглядом.</p><p>— Так ты... ты хочешь пойти со мной? На собрание? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться. Гермиона уже начала всех собирать...</p><p>— Мы успеем, — безапелляционно ответил Малфой и вдруг легко спросил: — Как ты провел день? Поговорил с Дамблдором?</p><p>— Да. И встретил Флер Делакур. И узнал, что Крам перевелся к ним, — Гарри казалось, что если он будет говорить, неловкость не вернется. Он вспоминал, как они с Драко лежали в кровати утром Рождества, как он прижимался к его разгоряченному телу... Тогда он был морально готов к подобному, а сейчас вид голых ключиц вводил его в ступор. Он продолжил свой треп: — Еще Хагрид вернулся. Он привел несколько великанов, чтобы те помогли нам защитить замок. Здорово, да?</p><p>— Несомненно, — Малфой смотрел на него так, будто не слышал ни слова. Его губы растянула ленивая, ласковая улыбка. Она казалась ловушкой, вроде привлекательного яркого цветка, который ловил мух в свои липкие сети. Гарри, разумеется, позволил себя поймать. — Сделаешь мне массаж?</p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Массаж плеч, — терпеливо и настойчиво повторил Малфой. — Я весь день сидел над книгами, и у меня все болит. </p><p>Он пытался его соблазнить? Или у него просто болела шея? Он на что-то намекал? Гарри приблизился к нему, не зная, как поступить: он встал за его спиной, так, что Драко не мог его видеть, и принялся разглядывать его мокрый затылок. Слизеринец не двигался и терпеливо ждал, пока он решится на что-нибудь; наконец, Гарри снял с себя мантию и принялся стягивать ботинки. Он отставил их в сторону и стянул носки, ступая босыми ногами на теплый мрамор. Пришлось закатать брюки почти до колен, чтобы не замочить их в воде — Гарри, набравшись смелости, уселся на бортик рядом с Малфоем. Тот повернул голову и снова улыбнулся, и теперь, вблизи, выражение его лица казалось особенно странным. За нежностью и насмешкой скрывалось что-то.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? </p><p>— Более-менее, — ответил Драко. — А ты? Голова больше не болит?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри посмотрел на его шею, — Я не умею делать массаж. И мне его никто никогда не делал.</p><p>— Ты многое упустил, — Малфой одной рукой помял место между плечом и шеей. — Просто надави посильнее? А то у меня не получается.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на свои ладони, а потом на нежное место, которое будоражило его воображение все утро. Он наклонился в сторону и осторожно прикоснулся к гладкой коже: тяжело задышав, он принялся разминать напряженные мускулы. Странно, что после кучи времени в горячей ванне Драко все еще не расслабился. Малфой почти замурлыкал, и довольные звуки, которые он начал издавать, звучали слишком прекрасно, чтобы можно было прекратить попытки добиться их. Гарри подключил вторую руку: может, у него был к этому талант?</p><p>— И что ты читал? — спросил он. — Ты хотя бы ел? </p><p>— Ел, — Малфой поднял голову. Он вдруг резко посерьезнел: что-то настороженное появилось в его взгляде, а губы сжались. Он уставился в лицо Гарри. — Я ходил в Запретную секцию. Долго искал там некоторые труды. И, знаешь, я наткнулся на слово, которому не знаю объяснения.</p><p>— Какое? — спросил Гарри. Его сердце сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия, уже почти знакомого. Юноше показалось, что в воздухе повис едва слышный звон и что сладкий аромат пены стал удушливым и тяжелым. Малфой немного помолчал, выглядывая что-то в его лице, а затем выдохнул:</p><p>— Крестражи. </p><p>Гарри встретил его взгляд и замер: его руки будто налились свинцом, и теперь уже вовсе не от неловкости, а от страха. Он медленно убрал их с плеч Малфоя, чтобы не впиваться в него пальцами. Каждый мускул в его теле сжался; волосы на руках встали дыбом от сотен мурашек, пробежавших по его коже. Казалось, что голос Малфоя эхом висит посреди ванны старост, хотя это было не так. Страшное слово потонуло в шорохах лопающихся пузырей.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что оно значит? — вкрадчиво спросил Драко. </p><p>— Нет, — солгал Гарри почти по привычке. — Не знаю.</p><p>Стоило ли говорить ему? Стоило ли втягивать его в бездну отчаянья, перед которой стоял Орден Феникса? У них была надежда, но слабая. Драко и так пришлось несладко, у него была тысяча поводов для беспокойств, и Гарри не хотел пугать его еще и возможным бессмертием Волдеморта. Он должен был защищать его; понимание, что его действия, болезненные и тяжелые, помогут уберечь Драко, помогало вставать по утрам. Помогало удерживать себя от прыжка с башни. И секрет крестражей был не только его ответственностью.<br/>Драко вздохнул и отвернулся.</p><p>— Жаль, — сказал он и провел ладонью по горке из пены. — В книгах много упоминаний, которым нельзя найти объяснений. Скорей всего что-нибудь особенно опасное.</p><p>— И где... где ты нашел это слово? — спросил Гарри как можно безмятежнее. </p><p>— В библиотеке на Гриммо, — пожал плечами Драко. — Или в библиотеке в Хогвартсе? Я уже не помню. Да и какая разница, если ты все равно не знаешь, что это?</p><p>— Действительно, — Гарри уставился на свои колени. Напряжение, которое он ощущал, теперь было совсем иным. Что-то изменилось, будто бы надломило скорлупу, в которой они находились, и это повисло в воздухе. Малфой игрался с пеной, забыв про массаж, и не поворачивал больше головы; его голые плечи более не смущали и не вгоняли в краску, и Гарри хотелось коснуться их, чтобы привлечь внимание. Отчего-то чувство, что он все испортил, не исчезало. Лгать было неприятно, тем более сейчас, и Гарри стало стыдно. Он прикусил губу и прикрыл глаза.<br/>Какое-то время они сидели в молчании.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Гарри, — вдруг нежно произнес Драко, говоря будто бы с самим собой. Он так редко называл Гарри по имени, и еще реже говорил таким тоном. Он наклонился в сторону и опустил свою голову на колени гриффиндорца: тот мгновенно ощутил, как промокает ткань его брюк от соприкосновения с мокрыми волосами. </p><p>— Ты так думаешь? — Гарри почти вздохнул от облегчения. Малфой не злился на него и не обижался, как ему показалось в начале. Он был просто взволнован, как и всегда, и пытался найти возможность обрести хоть недолгое спокойствие. Может, поэтому он не хотел выходить из ванной? </p><p>— Да. Я думал об этом все время, пока сидел здесь.</p><p>— Плескаясь, как русалка? — Гарри постарался улыбнуться и сменить тему. Драко позволил ему это: он отклонился назад, чуть изгибаясь и поднимая лицо. Его губы блестели, а глаза казались почти пустыми, будто мыслями он был где-то далеко-далеко. Капля воды сорвалась с одной из потемневших прядей и скользнула ему на грудь, ведя свой путь мимо розового соска и ниже, в пену. </p><p>— Неужели я такой страшный?</p><p>— Почему это? — возмутился Гарри. </p><p>— Русалки весьма непривлекательны, — заметил Драко. — Ты же видел их в озере. Тощие, зеленые, сморщенные. Разве я таков?</p><p>— Конечно, нет. Но... когда я думаю о русалках, я все еще представляю кого-то вроде нее, — Гарри кивнул на картину. Русалка помахала ему рукой и заулыбалась, радуясь, что на нее обратили внимание. Малфой мельком глянул на нее и повернулся обратно.</p><p>— Это не русалка, глупый, — его ладонь поползла вверх по ноге Гарри. — Это сирена.</p><p>— Да? — Гарри едва ли видел разницу. </p><p>— Магглы путают русалок и сирен. Ты сам видел, что русалки миролюбивы и готовы вступать в контакт, а сирены же — хищники. Вроде акул. Они выплывают к кораблям и поют, гипнотизируя матросов и вынуждая их прыгать за борт. А потом утаскивают их на скалы и поедают. И эта красавица, — Малфой кивнул на картину, — молчит именно поэтому. </p><p>— Я думал, она заколдована так, чтобы не разбалтывать чужие секреты, — сдавленно произнес Гарри, пристально следя за тем, как ладонь Малфоя оглаживает его колено и медленно двигается выше, цепляя ткань. Пальцы скользнули по шву на внутренней стороне бедра, и это послужило сигналом: Гарри дернулся и ухватил запястье Драко, останавливая его.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Малфой выдернул свое запястье.</p><p>— А на что оно похоже?</p><p>Все-таки что-то было с ним не так. Вчера они оба пережили потрясение, а сегодня он весь день провел, зарывшись в темномагические книги. Кто знает, что он на самом деле узнал о крестражах. Драко говорил о русалках так, будто они могли безмятежно болтать и ни о чем не волноваться, но ведь это была неправда, и он должен был это осознавать.</p><p>— На то, что ты не в порядке. Я же вижу. Это из-за книг? Или из-за того, что сказал Сириус? Или из-за... утра?</p><p>— Ты лучше назови причину нам всем быть в <i>порядке</i>, — отозвался Драко низким голосом. Он отвернулся и соскользнул со ступеней вниз, глубже в воду. На мгновение он погрузился целиком, пропав среди пушистых белых гор, а потом вынырнул и вернулся на свое место. Гарри провел рукой по его волосам, сбивая несколько клочков пены. Малфой еще немного помолчал, а потом неохотно выдавил: — Мое исследование дало результаты.</p><p>— Правда? Это... хорошо?</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Отчего же? </p><p>— Все говорит о том, что мы оба умрем, — Драко сказал это так легко, будто давно уже смирился. Гарри уставился на его волосы и торчащее ухо и коснулся его плеча. Мокрая кожа под его ладонью была такой нежной и горячей, что он не мог даже представить, какой она бы ощущалась, будь Малфой мертв. Этого не должно было произойти. Нет. </p><p>— Глупости, — процедил Гарри. </p><p>— Значит, ты можешь мне пообещать? — Малфой развернулся так резко, что Гарри чуть не свалился в воду, продолжая цепляться за него. Драко уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными дикого огня. — Можешь мне пообещать, что ты не умрешь? </p><p>— Как я могу обещать такое? Вдруг я поскользнусь в ванной и голову расшибу? — Гарри попытался пошутить, но ничего не вышло. </p><p>— Ты понял, о чем я. Скажи мне, что ты не будешь рисковать собой.</p><p>Гарри не мог ему ответить. Ему казалось, что Драко видит его насквозь, видит его ложь и его сомнение — это было невозможно, но избавиться от этого ощущения было так тяжело. В груди медленно поднималось что-то, похожее на страх: Гарри казалось, Малфой давил на него своим мрачным взглядом и своей затаенной страстью. Он был полон магии, заставляющей пламя свечей в огромной хрустальной люстре трепетать и бросать танцующие тени на мраморные стены. </p><p>— Нам обоим выпал Грим, помнишь? — Малфой оперся ладонью о его ногу и приподнялся. Он встал на колени, повернувшись всем телом, и из воды показался его твердый живот. Пена покрывала его кожу, и она же скрывала все, что находилось ниже. Гарри прикусил свою губу, теребя уже зажившие ранки: ему было стыдно от того, что посреди такого разговора он отвлекался на мысли о теле Драко и о том, что он вот-вот мог увидеть его обнаженным. Его взгляд уперся в крепкую грудь с маленькими сосками, скользнул выше на острые ключицы, на изящную шею и упрямый подбородок. На розовые губы. Гарри мотнул головой.</p><p>— Грим — это просто карта. Она ничего не решает. </p><p>— Она выпала тебе три раза подряд.</p><p>— И что? </p><p>Драко все еще опирался о его ногу и вглядывался в его лицо так пристально, будто не осознавал, в каком положении он находится. Вода с его плеч стекала вниз, и Гарри мог проследить взглядом путь нескольких блестящих ручейков, огибающих напряженные мускулы. Почти невидимые из-за своего цвета волоски на руке Малфоя венчались крошечными каплями воды, похожими на маленькие кристаллики. Гарри чувствовал себя покоренным и почти дивился тому, откуда в нем было столько сил на спор.</p><p>— Блэк сказал мне, что Орден считает, будто Темный Лорд может атаковать Хогвартс в полнолуние. Дабы он мог использовать своих оборотней, — Драко резко выдохнул. — До полнолуния четыре дня. У нас больше нет времени. </p><p>— У нас есть шанс победить.</p><p>— И шанс погибнуть. </p><p>— С чего ты вдруг начал размышлять об этом? — Гарри опустил лицо. Рядом был теплый и живой Малфой, и размышлять о смерти и о предстоящем не хотелось.</p><p>— Я же сказал: мое исследование.</p><p>— Ты так и не сказал, о чем оно.</p><p>— Ты тоже многого мне не говоришь. Будет справедливо, если я тоже буду хранить секрет.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь? Мокнуть в этой ванне и думать о неминуемой гибели? </p><p>— Нет, — Драко оперся о его колени второй рукой. — Предлагаю не тратить время зря. </p><p>Он потянулся вперед и поцеловал Гарри в губы. Тот замер на мгновение, отдаваясь этому чувству, а потом отстранился:</p><p>— Ты не можешь заканчивать разговор вот так, — строго сказал он. Малфой невесело усмехнулся, одним движением сдернул с Гарри очки, опуская их на мокрое полотенце рядом со своей волшебной палочкой и прошептал:</p><p>— А ты меня останови. </p><p>От следующего поцелуя Гарри уже не смог отказаться. Комната вокруг расплылась, пузыри в ванной превратились в сплошное белое полотно, и единственным, что он видел четко перед собой, было лицо Драко. Его губы были мягкими и настойчивыми, а глаза — такими глубокими, что казалось, можно было провалиться в черноту его расширенных зрачков. Затем ресницы его затрепетали и скрыли под собой жадный взор; Гарри тоже закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как чужой язык проникает в его рот. </p><p>Он любил это чувство, он бы отдавался ему все то время, что у него осталось. Малфой, обретя уверенность и ощутив его сломившееся сопротивление, начал напирать, все сильнее поднимаясь из бассейна;  его поцелуи стали глубже и жарче, и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как следовать движениям его языка. Влажные звуки смешались с едва слышными шорохами лопающихся пузырей. Гарри послушно раздвинул колени, позволив Драко вклиниться между ними, и обхватил его за плечи, судорожно пытаясь найти опору: его голова кружилась, дыхание было сбито, а сердце ухало в груди, будто молот. Ему не нужно было многого, чтобы начать возбуждаться, и горячее напряжение, рождающееся в его животе, вновь напомнило ему о неловком моменте с Седриком в этой ванной, но поцелуи быстро развеяли это воспоминание. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, ощутив, как ладони Малфоя двинулись выше по его бедрам: большие пальцы скользили вдоль внутреннего шва на его брюках, чуть нажимая, и это будто бы пускало лаву по венам Гарри.</p><p>Драко никогда к нему так не прикасался. Судорожное скольжение его бедер в тот раз, когда они целовались в его кровати, нельзя было сравнить с его ладонями, которые так часто сводили Гарри с ума. От одной мысли, что эти длинные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями могут прикоснуться к его члену, в его голове взрывались петарды. Гарри не был готов к такому, тем более сейчас, тем более вот так, когда Драко скрывал что-то от него и чувствовал боль, которую пытался утопить в горах этой ароматной пены: однако он выгибался ему навстречу, податливый, будто глина, и не делал попыток его оттолкнуть. В конце концов, Малфой был прав: они были в опасности, и каждая минута была на счету. Их все еще ждали друзья, но Гарри — та часть его сознания, что не была соблазнена удовольствием — решил, что они могут подождать еще. Никто из них не горел желанием увидеть Драко, а Гарри сейчас не мог от него оторваться. Нужно же было столько с ним спорить — стоило прыгнуть в эту ванну и начать целовать его прежде, чем тот решит произнести слово «крестраж».</p><p>Руки Малфоя продвинулись еще дальше: большие пальцы лишь на мгновение коснулись места пересечения швов, заставив Гарри, ощутившего быстрое чувствительное нажатие, дернуться и вскинуть бедра, а затем лёгким плавным движением поднялись выше, скользнув ему под свитер. Драко отстранился, и Гарри с трудом смог сфокусировать взгляд на его лице: тот был красным и тяжело дышал, а его глаза казались невероятно тёмными. На него, такого, было страшно смотреть, но Гарри всё равно смотрел, впитывал каждую его чёрточку. Ему вдруг захотелось извиниться, попросить прощения за то, что было утром, за то, что он не говорил ему всей правды и заставлял переживать. Он хотел бы забрать у Драко всё то, что мучило его: Гарри бы справился, он вынес ещё тысячу кошмарных снов, лишь бы обезопасить его. Его руки двинулись по плечам Малфоя, оглаживая его мускулы.</p><p>«Я тоже могу коснуться его» — подумал Гарри. Единственным, что защищало бедра Драко, была эта чертова пена. Малфой не дал ему решиться: его руки вцепились в края свитера и футболки Гарри и потянули их вверх.</p><p>— Снимай, — сказал он глубоким, хриплым голосом, и Гарри не мог не подчиниться. В некотором смысле ему даже нравилось следовать этим приказам, а Драко всегда любил командовать. Его глаза вспыхнули, когда он увидел, что Гарри отстранился и легко (почти, почти не нервничая) стянул с себя свитер и футболку разом, выворачивая их. Он откинул одежду куда-то в сторону и уставился на Драко, ожидая, что тот решит делать дальше — вел больше не он. Малфой просто смотрел: его руки легли на живот Гарри, тут же напрягшегося под их прикосновением, и двинулись выше, мягко лаская.  Может, нужно было что-то сказать, но в голове не было ничего, кроме череды смазанных фантазий. Гарри опустил взгляд, следя за тем, как длинные пальцы, чуть царапая его кожу ногтями, проходятся по его прессу и добираются до его груди. Драко и сам казался завороженным движением своих рук, но в то же время то отчаяние, что его наполняло, будто бы давало ему уверенность и лишало смущения. Его припухшие губы изогнулись в ласковой усмешке, когда он ущипнул Гарри за твердый сосок. </p><p>— Больно? — спросил Драко, склонив голову набок. Он выглядел взрослым, решительным и порочным, но Гарри все равно видел за его чертами того мальчишку, что был с ним в Лесу, в Тайной Комнате и в бесконечных ночных коридорах. Это все еще был он.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Хочешь, я…</p><p>— Тш, — Драко потянулся и прижался губами к его ключице. Он легко укусил ее, прежде чем двинуться выше, оставляя на коже цепочку краснеющих следов. Его пальцы все еще кружили вокруг соска, и у Гарри сбивалось дыхание каждый раз, когда они задевали и сжимали его. Ему хотелось двинуть бедрами, чтобы создать хоть малейшее трение, но он удерживал себя и лишь вжимал ноги в бока Драко.  Один его громкий судорожный вздох послужил сигналом: Малфой оторвался от его ключиц и двинулся ниже. Его губы судорожно и жадно выцеловывали дорожку по груди Гарри, обхватили его левый сосок, посасывая его — укус был таким неожиданным, что Гарри невольно вскрикнул. Все его тело было напряжено, и оно плавилось; его бедра подрагивали, и от желания потрогать себя хотя бы поверх ширинки сводило пальцы на ногах. </p><p>Гарри не выдержал и потянулся к Малфою: он обхватил его лицо, вынуждая того оторваться от его мокрого, приятно саднящего соска и поднял голову, и начал покрывать его судорожными поцелуями. Его губы, щеки, лоб, кончик носа — Гарри хотел выместить на нем всю свою страсть. Он сидел на бортике, и поэтому смотрел на слизеринца сверху вниз: ему приходилось наклоняться и опираться о него. Одна ладонь скользнула с лица Драко на его грудь, а другая — на его затылок. Гарри с наслаждением запустил пальцы в его волосы, сжимая потяжелевшие пряди, и потянул их в сторону; Драко застонал со звуком, похожим на животный рык, когда Гарри наклонился к его шее и укусил его — кожа была такой светлой и нежной, что засосы легко вспыхивали на ней. И как приятно было их зализывать. Малфой дрожал, выгибал шею в сторону, подставляясь, его припухшие губы открывались в попытках вздохнуть, а руки беспорядочно оглаживали бедра и живот гриффиндорца. </p><p>Когда его ладонь легла на его ширинку, надавливая и медленно скользя, Гарри отстранился. Он уперся лбом в лоб Малфоя и тяжело задышал. Во рту вдруг стало очень сухо, и воздух перестал помещаться в легкие. Казалось, будто вся кровь прилила к его паху, и ему ничего не хотелось кроме того, чтобы ладонь Драко продолжала делать то, что делала. </p><p>— Кто-то стучит, — вдруг хриплым, почти срывающимся голосом сказал Малфой. </p><p>— Пусть стучат дальше, — Гарри было абсолютно все равно, что происходило вокруг, он бы не оторвался от Драко, даже если бы сам Волдеморт сейчас ворвался в ванну старост.</p><p>— Разве нас не ждут?</p><p>— Кто? — Гарри уставился на его рот. Губы, такие чувственные и влажные, манили его. Он видел, как блестят за ними белые зубы, как движется розовый язык. Только от этой картины его член напрягался еще сильнее, так, что становилось почти больно. Движение ладони было совсем небольшим, медленным и тягучим, почти мучительным, но этого было достаточно хотя бы из-за того, что это была ладонь Драко. Гарри снова поцеловал его, не позволив отстраниться и начать говорить что-то про стук и возмущенную ругань, звучащую из коридора. Это было неважно, неважно.</p><p>Это длилось еще несколько томительных минут, наполненных запахом пены. Драко целовал его глубоко и медленно, так, будто он пытался передать ему что-то, передать ему свое отчаянье и страсть, а Гарри жадно забирал у него все. Он хрипло застонал, когда чужая ладонь особенно чувствительно прошлась по нему, и на этом все оборвалось — Малфой замер, поймав его вдох и широко распахнул глаза, а Гарри почти безвольно повис на нем, обнимая и тяжело дыша. Облегчение прошибло все его тело, а в трусах стало липко и мокро. Ему никогда еще не было так хорошо.</p><p>— Драко.</p><p>— Скажи что-нибудь на парселтанге, — приказал тот, отвернувшись и уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он подрагивал, его руки поднялись и обняли Гарри за пояс, подтаскивая его к самому краю бортика. </p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Драко судорожно вздохнул, его горячее дыхание обожгло кожу Гарри.</p><p>— Это был английский.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Гарри, и на этот раз с его губ сорвалось свистящее шипение. Малфой вдруг всхлипнул, его губы напоследок скользнули по разгоряченной коже, а потом его хватка усилилась, и он дернул Гарри на себя.</p><p>Они оба повалились в бассейн.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Тот день. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри вынырнул из воды. Вокруг него поднимались горы цветной пены, скрывающей за собой остальную ванную. Пузыри лезли в глаза и в рот, и Гарри, фыркая и отплёвываясь, нелепо забарахтался в них. Без очков он ничего не мог разглядеть, а пена мешала даже предположить, с какой стороны находится Драко. Однако за стуком в дверь и шорохом лопающихся пузырьков он расслышал тихие шлёпающие шаги — Малфой шел по краю бассейна.</p><p>Гарри наощупь двинулся к бортику: добравшись до него и найдя устойчивую опору под ногами, он подтянулся и выбрался из бассейна. Драко он увидел сразу: тот стоял рядом с оставленными вещами, закутавшись в большое зеленое полотенце, и наблюдал за Гарри. Разглядеть выражение его лица было невозможно, но Гарри надеялся, что Малфой не находил его барахтанье слишком глупым и нелепым. В конце концов, он сам его сюда сбросил — а теперь еще и спрятался под полотенцем. Гарри не то чтобы рассчитывал на продолжение поцелуев, в конце концов, он обещал Гермионе, что они придут в Выручай-Комнату, но все-таки… </p><p>— Тебе помочь? — учтиво спросил Драко.</p><p>— Подай мои очки, — попросил Гарри. Малфой поднял с полотенца свою палочку и взмахнул ей, пробормотав заклинание: очки поднялись в воздух и переместились поближе. Нацепив их, Гарри тут же оглядел Малфоя с ног до головы — мягкое полотенце скрывало все интересные подробности его тела. Впрочем, даже его голые ноги и мелькающие в складках полотенца дюймы белых бедер моментально возвращали мысли Гарри к тому, что только что произошло между ними. Его лицо все еще горело. Драко тоже выглядел смущенным: румянец покрывал его щеки, делая шрам почти незаметным, спускался на шею… Его глаза блестели, а опухшие губы были такими яркими, что невольно привлекали внимание. Гарри сглотнул, открыл рот и ничего не смог сказать — просто уставился на Малфоя. Тот так же жадно и внимательно смотрел на него. </p><p>Воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое только шорохом пены и неразборчивым бормотанием из-за двери. Малфой кутался в свое полотенце, а Гарри сидел на бортике и чувствовал, как неприятно липнет мокрая ткань брюк к ногам. Нужно было переодеться — он уж точно не собирался идти к друзьям в таком состоянии. Наконец, он набрался смелости и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Все нормально? — спросил он, сам толком не зная, что именно подразумевает. Было ли все хорошо в их отношениях? Драко открыл перед ними долину новых приятных возможностей, но что именно толкнуло его к этому шагу — хотел ли он этого так же сильно, как Гарри, или просто поддался своему нестабильному состоянию? Он был расстроен, напуган, потерян, и было бы естественно для него искать приятного тепла и утешения.  Гарри не хотел, чтобы между ними возникло недопонимание — еще большее, чем было сейчас. </p><p>— Да, конечно, — Драко качнул головой, развернулся и двинулся обратно к своей скамеечке, на которой лежала его одежда. Волосы его были зализаны назад, прямо как в старые времена. Голос звучал как обычно, и ничего в нем не изменилось, но Гарри он все равно виделся другим. Будто с его глаз спала пелена — как он вообще мог быть рядом с ним и не думать постоянно о возможности зажать Драко где-нибудь в углу и не выпускать оттуда? </p><p>Стоило ему представить такую жизнь, как он тут же вспомнил, что занимало его мысли. Эта прекрасная ванная, отделанная мрамором и драгоценными камнями, не могла спасти их. </p><p>— Нам надо обсу...</p><p>— Только не начинай сначала, — оборвал его Малфой. — Хотя бы не сегодня.</p><p>«Как это не начинай?» — подумал Гарри. Малфой откуда-то выкопал информацию о крестражах и придерживался радикально пессимистичных взглядов на их ближайшее будущее. Об этом нельзя было так просто забыть. Но, возможно, разговор можно было отложить на завтра, чтобы Драко мог более-менее прийти в себя. К тому же, если они собирались встретиться с друзьями Гарри, то Малфоя не стоило раздражать — Гермиона вроде как дала ему шанс,  но это была лишь попытка, а не твердая уверенность в том, что они поладят.</p><p>— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Гарри. </p><p>Он поднялся на ноги и подобрал с мрамора свою одежду. Достав волшебную палочку, он принялся сушить ткань брюк: та стала жесткой и словно одеревенела. В сочетании с мягкой футболкой и теплым свитером это казалось насмешкой. Занимаясь своей одеждой и вытирая голову полотенцем, Гарри украдкой поглядывал в сторону Драко, но ему толком ничего не удавалось разглядеть — лишь на мгновение он увидел очертание светлых ягодиц. Малфой одевался быстро, не поворачиваясь и ничего не говоря. Гарри не хотел, чтобы молчание вернулось, поэтому спросил:</p><p>— Хочешь пойти со мной в башню Гриффиндора? Я переоденусь. </p><p>Драко хитро взглянул на него через плечо. Он натянул на себя только брюки и теперь вытирал волосы: капли воды иногда падали на его обнаженную грудь. Гарри, оставив все попытки сделать штаны не такими странными на ощупь, поднялся со своего места, захватив мантию, и приблизился. Ему хотелось обнять Малфоя или хотя бы положить ладонь на его поясницу, но он не решился и просто замер рядом. Драко улыбался уголками губ — отчего-то даже такой простой, невинный жест делал его сексуальней. Гарри сглотнул и чуть наклонился, вдыхая запах пены и шампуней, идущий от чужого тела.</p><p>— Я получил недостаточно подозрений и неловких вопросов за день, так что почему бы и нет, — ответил Малфой. — Только проверь по Карте, чтобы Уизела там не было. </p><p>«Карта!» — спохватился Гарри. Он же не оставил ее в кармане брюк? Вдруг она не пережила бы встречу с водой? К счастью, Карта обнаружилась в кармане мантии. Рон и остальные все еще были в Большом Зале, и в башне Гриффиндора находились лишь те ученики, которые решили пропустить ужин.  Гарри гордо продемонстрировал это Малфою.</p><p>— Путь открыт, — пошутил он. </p><p>Драко продолжил одеваться. Гарри же следил за некой Дженнифер Джеркис — это она ломилась к ним. Видимо, девушка совсем отчаялась попасть в ванную: она походила немного туда-сюда, постояла у окна, а потом медленно побрела к лестницам. Стоило воспользоваться этим моментом: раз Драко решил, что им нужно быть сдержанными и придерживаться своей сомнительной легенды, то и выходить из ванной старост на пару им не следовало.</p><p>— Наш нарушитель ушел, — сообщил Гарри. — Пойдем сейчас, а то она вернется.</p><p>— Я еще не причесался, — возмутился Драко. Он провел рукой по своим мокрым волосам. — А ты не будешь?</p><p>— И так все чудесно, — собственная прическа мало волновала Гарри. Малфой покачал головой и достал из кармана маленькую расческу. Оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как его друг сушит волосы, укладывая их в нарочито небрежную прическу. Как оказалось, это занимало немало времени. Гарри стало немного неловко: вдруг Драко считал его неряхой? Впрочем, он бы сказал об этом, так? </p><p>За подобными раздумьями Гарри провел томительные минуты, пока Малфой приводил себя в порядок. Затем Драко сбросил все полотенца в корзину, которую сразу после их ухода должны были убрать домовые эльфы, быстро чмокнул Гарри в щеку и направился к выходу. Дженифер Джеркис, как сообщала Гарри Карта, крутилась в соседнем коридоре: они прошли мимо нее — невысокой полноватой когтевранки, — когда та как раз направлялась обратно к ванной старост. Она бросила на них удивленный взгляд и посторонилась, но ничего не сказала — возможно, она, как и все, была слишком удивлена известиями о Малфое, и поэтому даже не обратила внимания на влажные волосы Гарри. </p><p>Большинство учеников были на ужине, и в коридоре повстречались только привидения, чьих имен никто не знал. Они тоскливо кружили под потолком, что-то напевая, а когда Гарри и Драко проходили мимо, посоветовали им умереть послезавтра — в благодатный для погребения день.</p><p>Добравшись до Башни Гриффиндора, юноши почти бегом проскочили через гостиную, избегая внимания учеников, сидящих за столом в углу, и поднялись по лестнице. Перед дверью Гарри замер на пару секунд, лихорадочно припоминая, не лежит ли на его кровати чего-нибудь, что Драко не стоило бы видеть, но затем встряхнул головой и вошел внутрь. Малфой  осторожно заглянул следом.</p><p>В спальне, как всегда, царил хаос. Вещи здесь просто не желали возвращаться на свои места: мантии и рубашки валялись поверх сундуков вперемешку с носками, книги  неровными стопками громоздились на полу, а общий стол весь был завален пергаментами и сломанными перьями. На тумбочке Рона лежали коробки из-под конфет, а тумбочка Гарри вся была завалена совершенно невообразимым хламом, происхождение которого было настоящей загадкой. На фоне этого беспорядка идеально заправленные постели, над которыми потрудились эльфы, казались чужеродными. </p><p>Малфой, оглядев комнату, печально вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну и бардак, — вынес он вердикт. — Эльфы, что, у вас не убирают?</p><p>— Убирают, — ответил Гарри, пожав плечами. — Видишь, на полу ничего не валяется?</p><p>— Все, что могло валяться на полу, валяется вон там, — Малфой кивнул на заваленный мусором стол. </p><p>— Там могут быть важные вещи. Эльфы иногда забирали то, что было нам нужно, и мы попросили их не трогать бумагу и прочее. Поэтому мы сами убираем пергаменты и одежду… ну, иногда. </p><p>Драко закатил глаза, но предпочел смириться. Он повертел головой, а потом приблизился к постели Гарри. Носком ботинка он толкнул древко метлы, выглядывающее из-под кровати.</p><p>— Это твоя? — спросил он. Гарри кивнул и чуть покраснел. Подумать только, Драко стоял посреди его спальни и с любопытством оглядывал вещи на его тумбочке. И если бы кто-то зашел сюда, скандала бы не произошло — ведь он уже случился. Они его пережили. Больше не надо было скрываться, они могли быть честными со своими друзьями. Они справились — и справятся с остальным.</p><p>Гарри приблизился к Малфою и крепко его обнял — ему до боли в груди захотелось выразить то чувство, что жило внутри него, и иного способа он не придумал. Драко удивленно вздохнул, обдав дыханием его ухо, а затем положил ладони ему на поясницу, сжимая в пальцах ткань мантии. Он был теплым, от него пахло сладкой пеной. Ослабив галстук, можно было добраться до кожи его шеи. Ее покрывали следы, которые сам же Гарри и оставил, и видеть их было так волнительно — Гарри не удержался и принялся оставлять легкие поцелуи поверх каждого. Драко почти замурлыкал в его руках и прижался ближе.  </p><p>— У тебя волосы мокрые, — шепнул он Гарри на ухо. — И если кто-нибудь зайдет…</p><p>— Плевать, — Гарри не хотел отпускать его. Спальня пустовала, а ему все равно нужно было в душ, и ничего не изменилось бы, если бы Малфой прикоснулся к нему еще раз.</p><p>Гарри чуть отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать Драко в губы. Тот сразу ему ответил — он тоже хотел этого, дрожал и позволял трогать себя. Не было ничего приятней прикосновений его языка: каждое скольжение, каждое нажатие и украденный вздох будто наполняли грудь Гарри распирающей силой, тянущей куда-то вверх и одновременно стягивающей изнутри. Казалось, он мог просто вдавить Малфоя в себя, поглотить каждую клеточку его тела, сделать с ним все, о чем он только мог мечтать…</p><p>Гарри подтолкнул его вперед к кровати, но Драко — вместо того чтобы упасть на спину и потянуть его за собой — уперся рукой ему в грудь и отклонился.  </p><p>— Не сейчас, — мягко сказал он, разрывая прекрасный момент. — Кто-нибудь может войти, а я уж точно не собираюсь делать такие подробности достоянием общественности. </p><p>— Ладно, — разочарованно потянул Гарри. Он чувствовал себя распаленным, но Драко как всегда был прав: им не стоило сталкивать друзей с еще большей неловкостью. Еще пару минут они целовались, обнимая друг друга, а потом Гарри расцепил руки и сделал шаг назад. Малфой тряхнул плечами и поправил свою одежду: он затянул галстук, и краснеющие следы скрылись под воротником. Они оба выглядели взъерошенными и запыхавшимися.</p><p>— Так ты пойдешь в душ? — спросил Драко, пытаясь отдышаться. Рот его походил на рану — красную и влажную, притягивающую взгляд. </p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Гарри. — Ты подождешь?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Гарри достал из сундука белье и джинсы и поспешил в ванную. Ему хотелось потрогать себя и просто остудить голову. Нельзя было постоянно думать о поцелуях, это было несерьезно и заставляло его терять бдительность. К тому же не стоило забывать, что с Малфоем все было непросто: он мог надумать чего-нибудь опасного, занимаясь своим «исследованием». Нужно было защитить его, а не пытаться затащить в постель. </p><p>Гарри решил не задерживаться: он побросал одежду в корзину, а сам забрался под душ. Конечно, он снова был возбужден, но ему не требовалось много времени — Драко был за дверью, сидел на его кровати, и это уже кружило голову. Губы саднили от поцелуев. Ему хватило всего несколько движений рукой, а затем вода смыла все следы. Гарри выкрутил старый вентиль — теплота сменилась бодрящей прохладой. Несколько минут он стоял под холодными струями, стиснув зубы и дрожа, и пытался ни о чем не думать. Все было хорошо, все было хорошо; в это необходимо было поверить.</p><p>Когда Гарри вышел из ванной, он тут же опасливо огляделся: за время его отсутствия никто так и не пришел. Малфой сидел на полу около его сундука и раскладывал вещи.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри, подходя ближе. Его футболки лежали аккуратными стопками, мантии были сложены, а носки — свернуты. Малфой казался почти увлеченным: он закатал рукава своей рубашки, а мантию сбросил на постель.</p><p>— Я уже осмотрел все, что мог, — Драко кивнул в сторону чужих кроватей. — И тебе лучше не знать, что я там обнаружил. Финниган не знает даже простейших защитных заклинаний — или у вас тут политика доверия?</p><p>— Ты, что, рылся в вещах Симуса?</p><p>— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Малфой. — Я провел дежурный осмотр окружающего пространства. Не мог же я просто сидеть и разглядывать стены.  И, между прочим, не тебе меня упрекать. Или ты забыл, что было на втором курсе?</p><p>— Туше.</p><p>— К слову, — Драко снова зарылся в сундук, — зачем ты хранишь тут старую одежду?</p><p>— Старую одежду? — Гарри вообще с трудом припоминал, какая одежда хранится в его сундуке. Он надевал первое, что попадалось под руку, так что на самом дне вполне могли затеряться футболки времен донашивания за Дадли.  Но Малфой выудил из сундука его джинсы, в которых он ходил летом: они были украшены дырками и потертостями. </p><p>— Это сколько же нужно носить одежду, чтобы так ее изорвать! — изумился Малфой. </p><p>Гарри сдавленно засмеялся.</p><p>— Они не старые, это такой дизайн. </p><p>— Тебя обманули, — Драко покачал головой. — Это просто старые джинсы. Кто-то нагло воспользовался твоей доверчивостью и отсутствием вкуса в одежде. </p><p>— Магглы такое носят. Это модно!</p><p>— Ах, ну если магглы такое носят, то чего я удивляюсь.</p><p>— Ты сам сегодня носил мою футболку. Она тоже маггловская. </p><p>— Хм, — Драко надул губы. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.</p><p>Гарри присел рядом с ним и поцеловал его в щеку, рядом со шрамом. Малфой вдруг показался ему очаровательным донельзя, и ему захотелось просто повалить его на пол и снова начать обнимать. Но вместо этого он закинул джинсы обратно в сундук, а поверх положил сложенные стопки одежды. Драко вздохнул  — видимо, он ожидал, что Гарри с большим энтузиазмом оценит его труды по сортировке. А, может, он тоже жалел, что они не могут обниматься часами напролет.</p><p>— Чары на твоей тумбочке довольно сильные, — заметил Малфой. Щеки его вновь покраснели. — Ты там что-то прячешь?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — отозвался Гарри и тут же подскочил на месте. — О, у меня есть кое-что для тебя!</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Гарри подошел к тумбочке и снял защитные чары. Внутри лежали его привычные сокровища. Малфой тут же прижался к его спине, с любопытством заглядывая через плечо. Из недр тумбочки Гарри выудил две крепко переплетенные цепочки с золотыми фениксами: они хранились в его вещах уже бог знает сколько времени, и теперь он наконец-то мог отдать одного феникса Малфою. В этом больше не было смысла, но ему хотелось завершить это маленькое задание.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри судорожно пытается распутать цепочки. То, как они сумели запутаться в такие крепкие узлы, просто находясь в шкафчике, оставалось тайной.</p><p>— Ты не помнишь? На первом курсе я пытался отдать тебе одного. Это были медальоны от Дамблдора, для тебя, меня, Гермионы и Рона. Чтобы мы могли сообщить директору, если Квирелл вдруг решит нас схватить. После… леса.</p><p>— Не помню, — признался Драко, и улыбка его померкла. — Но я помню, что случилось в лесу.</p><p>Мгновение они молчали, глядя друг на друга, а потом Малфой забрал фениксов и принялся сам разматывать цепочки. В его ловких длинных пальцах дело пошло быстрее. Гарри хотел спросить у него про лес, но не решился — вместо этого он просто наблюдал. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что он мог чувствовать чужое дыхание. Малфой распутал цепочки и протянул одного: золотые крылья переливались в свете желтых ламп. </p><p>— Не уверен, что он мне подходит, — негромко произнес Драко. — Да и какой в нем теперь смысл?</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. </p><p>Малфой поразмыслил немного, а потом все же надел цепочку на шею и спрятал феникса под рубашку. Гарри поступил точно так же: не то чтобы ему хотелось носить это украшение, но он чувствовал странно единение от того, что у Драко на груди тоже висел феникс. Будто бы эти тонкие цепочки связывали их, создавали невидимую нить. От этой мысли становилось теплее в груди.</p><p>— Я солгал, — вдруг признался Драко. Он закинул руки Гарри на плечи и придвинулся ближе, почти прижимаясь к нему своим телом. Голос его звучал нежно, но взгляд его был странным, не мягким и не теплым, а скорее полным тщательно скрываемого напряжения. </p><p>— О чем? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Я не хочу встречаться с твоими друзьями сегодня, — пальцы Драко вновь коснулись черных волос, перебирая мокрые прядки. — Я хочу встретиться с Блейзом, а потом вернуться на Гриммо.</p><p>— На Гриммо? Мы можем спать в Выручай-Комнате…</p><p>— Мой сундук все еще там. Я же не могу в одном и том же ходить. И я хочу кое-что поискать в книгах…</p><p>Гарри был целиком и полностью против. Ничего хорошего Малфой не мог выискать в тех книгах, и он был почти уверен, что упоминание крестражей его друг нарыл именно там. Не хватало еще, чтобы Драко наткнулся на какую-нибудь новую информацию. Но с другой стороны, как Гарри мог объяснить свое нежелание возвращаться в дом Сириуса, чтобы не вызвать подозрений? У него не было причин — и ему пришлось согласиться. Тем более что Драко гладил его по голове.</p><p>— Почему ты не хочешь встречаться с ними? Гермиона успокоилась, а остальным ты нравишься.</p><p>— Я не вижу в этом практического смысла. Обсуждать одно и то же и приправлять это нашими личными ссорами — сомнительная тактика.</p><p>— В этом больше морального смысла, чем практического. Если мы обсуждаем что-то — значит, не бездействуем.</p><p>— Даже если на самом деле бездействуете.</p><p>— Да.</p><p> Драко усмехнулся.</p><p>— Как по-гриффиндорски. Так и быть — я потерплю это бессмысленное собрание, если это тебя успокоит. Но завтра, ладно? Сегодня я слишком устал для подобного.</p><p>— Тогда, давай, ты подождешь меня, пока я поговорю с Гермионой, а потом пойдем к Забини…</p><p>— Ты, что, боишься отпускать меня одного? — Драко мягко засмеялся. — Дурак. </p><p>— Нет, я…</p><p>Малфой быстро поцеловал его губы. Гарри снова попался на это! </p><p>— Я сам схожу к Блейзу. А потом найдешь меня, и мы вернемся  в тот дом. Да?</p><p>— Ну ладно, — смирился Гарри. У него была Карта Мародеров, и он мог следить за каждым его шагом.</p><p> </p><p>На том они и порешили. Приведя себя в порядок, они отправились каждый в свою сторону: Малфой в Башню Когтеврана, куда уже ушел Забини в компании Полумны и еще нескольких девчонок, а Гарри — в Большой Зал, где все еще сидели его друзья. Он шел по коридорам и не сводил взгляда с Карты Мародеров: конечно, он не ждал, что кто-то набросится на Драко прямо в коридоре, но и исключать подобной возможности не мог. В замке находились только те нападавшие, кто был ранен и заключен в больничном крыле, а остальные отправились на попечение своих родителей. Однако Гарри не забыл о предостережении Забини. Враги могли прятаться среди друзей, и он не знал, кто среди оставшихся в Хогвартсе учеников мог решить попытать удачу.</p><p>Ему на пути встречались только говорливые портреты, зато Драко пересекся с несколькими студентами. Большинство из них просто проходило мимо, и если какие-то разговоры и возникали, то Малфой не замедлял шага ради них. Только неподалеку от Башни Когтеврана он остановился — он встретил некоего Уильяма Вингера. Гарри поначалу решил, что это просто стычка, но затем Драко и Уильям вдруг вместе отправились через тайный ход куда-то в сторону, прочь от основного коридора, ведущего к Когтеврану.  Гарри в ужасе уставился на это: это, что,  было похищение? Он тут же изменил свою собственную траекторию и бросился к ближайшему переходу.</p><p>Малфой и Вингер недолго разгуливали вместе: на одной из развилок они встретили другого парня, Леонарда Абрамса. Они постояли вместе, а затем Уильям и Леонард отделились и отправились по коридору вдвоем. Драко же вернулся обратно на свой путь в Башню Когтеврана. </p><p>«Что за черт?» — подумал растерянный Гарри. Он понятия не имел, чему он только что был свидетелем. Видимо, Малфой не был в опасности? Может, он встретил своих знакомых? В конце концов, у него в Хогвартсе были свои связи, и Гарри не был знаком с этой системой. Какое-то время он еще наблюдал за происходящим: Драко несколько минут топтался у входа в Когтевран, видимо, пытаясь распутать сложный пароль, а потом его впустила Падма Патил. Среди имен, наполняющих гостиную, Гарри увидел несколько слизеринских: Блейз, Кэсси, Марта, Патрик — они все присоединились к факультету. Они, наверное, могли защитить Драко в случае чего.</p><p>И сам Драко скорей всего ударил бы Гарри, если бы узнал, как сильно тот за него волнуется и как близко он находится от границы, за которой он будет просто хвостиком ходить за слизеринцем и охранять его из-за углов. Но что он мог поделать? </p><p>Из-за своего крюка в сторону Гарри не успел перехватить Гермиону и остальных по дороге из Большого Зала. Он сразу направился к Выручай-Комнате. Конечно, ему было неловко перед друзьями за то, что приходилось отменять встречу, но проводить собрание без Драко было бы неправильно. Нельзя было подчеркивать разрыв между ним и остальными гриффиндорцами еще сильнее. Гарри считал, что, возможно, слегка наивен в своих мечтаниях, но ему хотелось верить  в их объединенное будущее: Джинни и близнецы уже неплохо сошлись с Драко, и, может, Рон и Гермиона так же сумели бы найти с ним что-то общее.  А потом… Возможно, Гарри просто не хотел, чтобы Драко грустил в одиночестве, когда все закончится.</p><p>Он плохо поступил с ним, но пути назад больше не было. Оставалось лишь верить, что рано или поздно Малфой простит его. Главное, чтобы он не узнал о том, какую роль на самом деле играют крестражи — иначе решиться будет еще тяжелее. </p><p>Гарри ходил около Выручай-Комнаты минут пятнадцать, прежде чем в коридоре появилась Гермиона, Джинни и близнецы.  Они заметили его издалека и замахали руками. </p><p>— Ты один? — спросила Гермиона, подойдя ближе. </p><p>— Драко устал, и… может, перенесем на завтра? — с ходу выпалил Гарри, чтобы не оттягивать момент. —  От одного дня ничего не изменится, так ведь? </p><p>— Не то чтобы у нас был огромный запас этих дней, но почему бы и нет, — согласился Джордж. — Может, завтра удастся уломать Рона прийти? А то он нас снова послал, а без него мы опять будто предатели. </p><p>— Хотя мы развели Диггори и Чанг на квиддич. Ты же будешь играть? — Фред с подозрением оглядел Гарри с ног до головы. — Хотелось бы сделать последний матч настоящим. Мы даже взяли разрешение у мадам Трюк.</p><p>— Битва трех факультетов? </p><p>— Нельзя, чтобы Слизерин развалился окончательно, — сказала Гермиона. — В Хогвартсе должно быть четыре факультета. Даже если многие слизеринцы перевелись.</p><p>— Поэтому мы попробуем найти кого-нибудь для Малфоя, — поддержала ее Джинни. — Их вратарь все еще с нами, и старшекурсников осталось немало. К тому же все метлы их команды остались на поле, никаких проблем.</p><p>— Звучит здорово, — согласился Гарри. — Я попробую уговорить Драко.</p><p>— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы сможем не вздрагивать при имени Малфоя из твоих уст, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Может, Рон тоже согласится поиграть? Он же любит квиддич. </p><p>— Надеюсь.</p><p>— И куда ты сейчас пойдешь?</p><p>— Ну, — Гарри замялся, — на Гриммо? Там Сириус, и… надо там что-то посмотреть в библиотеке.</p><p>— Малфой роется в библиотеке на Гриммо? — Гермиона с подозрением прищурилась. — Там хранятся не самые лучшие книги. Довольно жуткие книги. Одна меня укусила. </p><p>— Мне это тоже не нравится, — признался Гарри. — Но он хочет.</p><p>— Ох, Гарри, как просто вить из тебя веревки, — Джордж приобнял его за плечо. —  Знали бы мы это раньше…</p><p>— Пф, — Джинни захихикала.</p><p>— Вы не захватите завтра мою метлу? — спросил Гарри. — Она в комнате.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Меня все еще волнует наше собрание, — Гермиона похлопала себя по карману. Она казалась немного взволнованной, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Они все продолжали притворяться намного более воодушевленными, чем были на самом деле. — Надо раздать всем списки заклинаний. И решить, что нам делать… при различных ситуациях.</p><p>— У нас была уже тысяча собраний, один день ничего не изменит, — сказал Гарри.  — Раздашь списки завтра, и мы все-все выучим.</p><p>— Ну смотри, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Тогда надо подождать Невилла и сказать ему, что все отменяется. И Полумна тоже обещала прийти.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — Гарри правда было неудобно. — Рон и Седрик что-нибудь говорили?</p><p>— Ничего нового. Впрочем, — Джордж ухмыльнулся, — думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что Диггори таки вмазал своему дружку. Тот, правда, уехал, так что мы до него не добрались. </p><p>— Его тоже принудили. У слизеринцев был его брат.</p><p>— У Сам-Знаешь-Кого тоже был наш брат, но мы же не побежали сдавать тебя ему, — твердо сказал Фред. Он переглянулся с Джорджем и Джинни: они понимали друг друга, говорили взглядами то, чего Гарри и Гермиона не могли понять.  Заговаривать о Чарли все еще было непросто, тем более что тот продолжал отдаляться от семьи.</p><p>Какое-то время Гарри еще беседовал с друзьями, а потом отправился к кабинету Дамблдора. Драко, Забини и Полумна вместе вышли из Когтеврана и разошлись на лестницах: Блейза на собрание никто не ждал, но он, видимо, собирался нагло заявиться без приглашения. </p><p>Гарри первым добрался до горгулий, недоброжелательно оскалившихся в его сторону, и приготовился ждать. Малфой почему-то не спешил к нему: точка с его именем медленно передвигалась по коридорам, иногда подолгу замирая на одном месте. Когда он, наконец, появился в коридоре, ведущем к кабинету директора, Гарри уже был на грани того, чтобы побежать ему навстречу. С Драко вновь что-то было не так, и это уже становилось смешным: он странно, очень странно себя вел и не давал этому никаких объяснений. Так не могло продолжаться.</p><p>— Что с тобой? — спросил Гарри, как только Малфой приблизился к нему. Тот пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я в норме, — ответил он. Лицо его было белым, а глаза будто бы пустыми. — А ты как?</p><p>— Завтра решили играть в квиддич, — неуверенно сообщил Гарри, ища в лице друга признаки того, что тот готов расплакаться. Ощущение, что это вот-вот произойдет, не пропадало. — Седрик и Чжоу согласились. Фред и Джордж сказали, что найдут кого-нибудь для Слизерина.</p><p>— Они хотят, чтобы мы играли? — Драко будто бы оживился немного. </p><p>— Да. Как в старые добрые времена. В конце концов, то, что случилось — это вина людей, а не факультета. Все должно быть правильно.</p><p>— Что ж, — Малфой опустил лицо. — Это может стать проблемой, но… Не хочу, чтобы ты снова расходился со своими друзьями из-за меня. К тому же, это может оказаться наш последний квиддич.</p><p>— Не говори так, — Гарри взял его за руку. — Мы всегда можем половить твой серебряный снитч, да?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они выпрыгнули из камина. Это было похоже на дежавю: то же самое происходило вчера, и даже Малфой был таким же подавленным. Вне кабинета директора стало чуть легче: Гарри казалось, что профессор следит за ними пристальнее обычного. Ему впору было возмутиться, что двое студентов ходят через его кабинет, будто по коридору, и отвлекают его от загадочных дел с золотым зеркалом, но Дамблдор относился к ситуации со своеобразным юмором. К тому же, его мысли явно были далеки от выговоров: его тревожило то же, что и всех остальных, и с каждым днем он выглядел все хуже. Он будто состарился еще сильнее — и это пугало. Казалось, Дамблдор вновь готовится к чему-то, скрытому ото всех остальных, и Гарри боялся, что история повторится. <br/>Он крепче сжал ладонь Драко — по крайней мере, Малфой был рядом. В эту секунду у них все было хорошо.<p>— Я найду Сириуса. Пойдешь со мной?</p><p>— Сомнительное удовольствие, — отозвался Драко. — Я пойду в библиотеку.</p><p>— Ты как Гермиона, — заметил Гарри, желая за шуткой спрятать свое беспокойство. Если бы он так резко изменил свои планы, это бы выглядело подозрительно? Впрочем, в его присутствии Драко мог не доставать нужные ему книги, а заниматься ерундой. Это было неприятно. Но если бы Гарри неожиданно появился в библиотеке, он бы увидел, какие книги тот читает. К тому же, информация о крестражах могла пригодиться  ему самому. </p><p>— Тебе бы стоило брать с Грейнджер пример, — усмехнулся Драко, но глаза его остались холодны. Он вдруг снова поцеловал Гарри, задержавшись губами на его щеке со шрамом, а потом быстро направился в сторону лестницы. Он оглядывался, а его пальцы касались древних перил бережно и почти нежно.</p><p>Гарри проводил Малфоя взглядом, дав ему фору, а потом занялся поисками крестного. Дом казался опустевшим, и даже рождественские украшения на стенах выглядели тусклыми. С каждым днем воспоминания о празднике покидали эти стены. Блэк обнаружился в своей спальне наверху: он лежал на кровати, закинув ноги на изголовье, и читал. Гарри постучал по косяку, привлекая внимание.</p><p>— Мы вернулись, — сказал он, когда Сириус повернул голову.</p><p>— Как день? — спросил крестный. Он положил книгу на грудь и чуть изогнулся, свешивая голову с кровати и глядя на стоящего в дверях юношу. Его волосы черными змеями рассыпались по алому покрывалу. </p><p>— Странный, — признался Гарри. — Решили завтра играть в квиддич. Может, ты придешь? Если тебя снова заколдуют.</p><p>— Если Ремус вернется, то с радостью. </p><p>— А где он? </p><p>— Ему пришлось уйти, и в итоге я все время читал. На меня напала мышь, и я попытался испечь кекс. </p><p>Гарри улыбнулся.</p><p>— Кекс не удался?</p><p>— Неа, все сгорело.</p><p>— А что читаешь?</p><p>— «Великий Визардини», — Сириус поднял книгу и помахал ей в воздухе. — Я обожал ее в детстве. Это трилогия.</p><p>— О чем она?</p><p>— Она про мальчика со Слизерина, который был болен и постепенно становился сквибом. Он использовал артефакты и знания о магии, чтобы стать известным в мире магглов иллюзионистом, но его преследовали авроры и те, кто хотел разгадать его фокусы.</p><p>— Звучит интересно. </p><p>— Дам почитать, как только закончу, — хмыкнул Блэк. Его взгляд метнулся в сторону. — Малфой тоже здесь?</p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Тонкс рассказала все своей матери. Передай ему, что если он будет нуждаться в помощи, тетя его не оставит.</p><p>— Только одна из двух.</p><p>— Та, что красивее, — Сириус широко улыбнулся. </p><p>Гарри прижался к косяку. Крёстный выглядел умиротворённым, ленивым и расслабленным. На стенах его комнаты висели выцветшие плакаты с женщинами и мотоциклами, вокруг пестрели цвета Гриффиндора. Наверное, в школьные годы Сириус так же валялся на кровати и читал, а его губы растягивались в нежной улыбке. </p><p>— Я пойду к Драко. Не хочу оставлять его наедине с этими книгами, — Гарри было неудобно от того, что он оставлял крестного, едва появившись. Сегодня он только и делал, что бросал своих друзей ради компании Малфоя. Может, позже они с Драко могли бы посидеть вместе с Сириусом? Налаживание отношений было хорошим и правильным выходом.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, он устроил тебе еще одну сцену? — спросил Блэк.</p><p>— Что-то вроде того, — Гарри почесал затылок. — Мы будем у меня.</p><p>— Дверь не закрывай! </p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Шучу, конечно, закрывай, — Сириус подмигнул ему. — Надо мне слушать, чем вы там занимаетесь. Но если что — я здесь и не против сыграть в шахматы. Или приготовить еще один кекс: Молли сегодня не приходила, так что я ел одни только бутерброды.</p><p>— Я вообще тоже слегка проголодался, — он ведь пропустил ужин. — Может, Драко хочет есть? Я спрошу у него!</p><p>Гарри помахал Сириусу рукой и отправился искать Малфоя. Тот, конечно, был в библиотеке: он притащил откуда-то подушку и теперь сидел на очищенном пятачке пола. Рядом с ним стояла лампа с зеленым абажуром, являющаяся единственным источником света. Перед ним громоздились стопки книг, а где-то в глубине комнаты, там, где царили пыль и полумрак, шуршал Кикимер.</p><p>— Чем занят? — спросил Гарри так бодро, как только мог. Драко вскинул голову, дернувшись, и вцепился в книгу, которую держал в руках; никаких названий на обложке не было. Лицо Драко пересекала кривая тень.</p><p>— Я думал, ты пошел к Блэку.</p><p>— Он спросил, не хочешь ли ты испечь кекс.</p><p>— Что, прости? Испечь кекс?</p><p>— Да. На ужин. </p><p>Драко издал странный звук, похожий на вздох и писк одновременно. Пару секунд он раздумывал, а потом все-таки отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>— Я лучше еще немного почитаю. А потом лягу спать.</p><p>— Спать? — разочарованно потянул Гарри.  </p><p>— Я устал, — Малфой отвернулся. </p><p>— А еще Сириус просил передать, что твоя тетя Андромеда поддерживает тебя, — неловко вставил Гарри.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Он будто бы не хотел, чтобы Гарри был рядом с ним. От этого в груди начинала тянуть неуютная боль, но это было ожидаемо. Гарри принял решение не давить на Малфоя и давать ему личное пространство, однако все время забывал об этом — ему хотелось каждую секунду быть рядом. Будто бы истекали их последние мгновения вместе.</p><p>— Хорошо, я… — Гарри опустил взгляд, уставившись на книгу в руках Драко. На обложке он разглядел едва заметный рисунок птицы: видимо, в прошлом его покрывала позолота, ныне облетевшая и оставившая лишь выдавленный силуэт. — Я тогда пойду обратно к Сириусу. Ты спи снова в моей комнате, хорошо? Можешь взять еще футболку. Я постараюсь тебя не будить, когда приду.</p><p>Драко кивнул и вдруг шмыгнул носом. Гарри тут же всполошился. </p><p>— Ты плачешь? — из-за тени черты его лица искажались.</p><p>— Нет, — ровно ответил Драко. — Тут пыльно.</p><p>Гарри все еще был полон подозрений, но Малфой просто сидел и смотрел на него, ожидая. Ему пришлось уйти, ругая себя на все лады — он ведь хотел быть поблизости, чтобы следить за тем, что Драко читает, а в итоге его просто выгнали из библиотеки. Он был слишком навязчив? Может, все дело в его неуемном желании — вдруг Малфой не хотел заниматься этим так часто и эти намеки его раздражали? Гарри схватился за голову: почему же он все время начинал думать об этом?! Дело наверняка было в другом, ведь Драко все еще боялся за свою семью. Гарри стоило проявить тактичность и не приставать к нему с нелепыми предложениями.</p><p>Гарри вернулся к Сириусу. Тот по-прежнему валялся на кровати: он повернулся, когда крестник зашел и удрученно опустился на пол рядом с его постелью. Гарри положил голову на покрывало и заглянул в книгу. </p><p>
  <i>— Все это очень сомнительно, — заявил аврор Дженкинс. — Очевидно, он уже давно вынашивал план побега. Я отказываюсь верить, что это было спонтанное решение. <br/>— Вы отказываетесь верить, что вашу хваленую систему безопасности обошел школьник, — рассмеялся ему в ответ мистер Бермингтон. — Что вы скажете на это?<br/>— Абсурд! Ему помогли! Я говорил вам, Бермингтон, говорил, что за Ингельсом нужно следить тщательней. Но вы меня не послушали. Мне придется написать рапорт в бюро!<br/>— Никто не примет ваш рапорт, Дженкинс. Ингельс был вашей ответственностью, а не моей: я заведую оформлением, а вы — исполнением. Теперь же его возвращение — ваша первейшая задача, иначе руководству придется провести соответствующие санкции.<br/>— Вы меня подставили.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Он его подставил? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Сложно сказать, — ответил Сириус. — Они все сыграли определенную роль в том, что Ингельс сбежал. Дверь открыл смотритель, которому Ингельс целый месяц жаловался на боли в животе и тем самым как бы убеждал его в том, что очень болен, чтобы в нужный момент старик всполошился и открыл его камеру. В разговорах с Дженкинсом Ингельс постепенно выуживал информацию о коридорах, сменах и прочем. И именно Бармингтон подтолкнул Ингельса к побегу, когда расписывал ему его будущее.</p><p>— И как же он смог выбраться без магии?</p><p>— А вот об этом ты узнаешь, когда прочитаешь книгу сам, — Блэк улыбнулся. — Малфой тебя прогнал?</p><p>— Что-то вроде того. Кекс?</p><p>— Пошли, — книга отправилась на тумбочку.</p><p>Гарри и Сириус спустились на кухню. Они оба имели довольно смутное представление о выпечке, но Гарри припоминал, как помогал готовить торты, когда жил с Дурслями. В этом не должно было быть ничего сложного: мука, яйца, молоко, масло и сахар?<br/>Именно так они и поступили. Продукты все еще лежали на столе, где Сириус оставил всю утварь после своей готовки, и их можно было не искать. Кулинарной книги рядом не наблюдалось, и пришлось рассчитывать ингредиенты на глаз, логически прикидывая, как должно выглядеть тесто для кексов. Сириус кидался мукой и всячески мешал процессу, но Гарри все равно удалось сделать нечто удовлетворительное и залить светлое тесто в старую чугунную форму. </p><p>Плита на кухне была заколдована так, что ее можно было включать поворотом ручки, однако никакого контроля над внутренностями духовки не было. Или же ни Сириус, ни Гарри не знали заклинания, способного как-либо помочь им в создании оптимальных условий для выпекания. В итоге они просто поставили форму в духовку и решили понадеяться на чудо.</p><p>— В прошлый раз я ждал минут сорок, — сказал Сириус, когда они уселись на высокие табуреты рядом с кухонным столом. — И прямо в уголек.</p><p>— Тогда подождем… двадцать?</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>— А куда Ремус ушел? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.</p><p>— У них загруженные дни в типографии. Собираются завтра и послезавтра большие тиражи раздавать. Сам понимаешь, в преддверии. </p><p>— И что потом? Если Волдеморт нападет на Хогвартс, сомнений в его возвращении больше не будет. Он не сможет больше контролировать Министерство. Люди поддержат нас, так ведь? — спросил Гарри. Ему хотелось обрести какую-то внутреннюю уверенность, что-то твердое и непоколебимое, способное развеять его страх. Все казалось зыбким, даже если он предпочитал игнорировать это чувство.</p><p>— Зависит от того, сколько министерских уже перешло на его сторону, — Сириус посерьезнел. Он подпер голову рукой и тяжело вздохнул. — Орден Феникса всё ещё не в почете из-за того, что публиковалось в прошлые месяцы, а Ежедневный Пророк, увы, не под нашим контролем. Не многие будут в Хогвартсе, когда нападёт Волдеморт — большинство узнает об этом из газет, и важно то, как газеты это преподнесут.  </p><p>— А мы не можем перехватить контроль над Ежедневным Пророком? — это казалось разумным решением. </p><p>— Это правительственная газета, Гарри. Захватить ее можно лишь в результате вооруженного переворота, к которому мы абсолютно не готовы и для которого у нас нет необходимой поддержки в обществе.</p><p>— Но не может быть так, чтобы Волдеморт захватил Хогвартс, а люди все равно опасались поддержать нас и не верили нам. </p><p>— Дело не в том, что они не верят нам, — Сириус уставился на свои руки. Тыльные стороны его ладоней покрывали морщины, а ногти были обгрызены. — Они боятся Волдеморта. Не так много времени прошло, новое поколение даже не успело вырасти, не то что сменить старое. Люди, которые сидят в Министерстве, в газетах, в магазинах — они все помнят, что было с теми, кто шёл против Волдеморта. Если он не будет трогать полукровок, не будет выступать за войну с магглами, то зачем им рисковать собой? Их не тронут репрессии, а несправедливость они потерпят. В них недостаточно сопротивления. Эта проблема намного серьезней, чем сам Темный Лорд. </p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Слова Сириуса напугали его. Ему казалось, они стоят посреди огромной сети и каждая попытка выбраться из нее лишь сильнее стягивает путы.  Дамблдор должен был знать, что делать, как исправить всё это — они полагались на него, и если бы он их покинул… Не стоило думать об этом. Директор был сильнейшим и хитрейшим волшебником из всех, кого Гарри когда-либо встречал, и если он был беспомощен, то и все остальные тоже.</p><p>Какое-то время Сириус еще излагал свои невеселые размышления, а затем было решено проверить кекс. В воздухе уже стоял приятный аромат свежей выпечки, и сам кекс вылез из формы и зарумянился. Он был небольшим, но выглядел вполне ничего и возбуждал аппетит.</p><p>— Пойдем к камину? — спросил Блэк. </p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Взяв кекс и графин с соком, Гарри понес его в малую гостиную. Сириус туда же притащил стаканы и шахматную доску. Они устроились прямо на ковре напротив огня. Было тепло и уютно, и Гарри жалел лишь о том, что Драко к ним не присоединился. Ему хотелось бы подняться наверх и снова его позвать, попытавшись соблазнить его сомнительным кексом, но это уж точно было бы навязчиво. </p><p>— Расслабься, — сказал ему Сириус. — Захочет — сам придет. </p><p>— Наверное, — вздохнул Гарри. Он попробовал кусочек кекса — тот был суховатым и немного странным на вкус, но в целом съедобным. Вместе с тыквенным соком получалось вполне сносно. Сириус расставил шахматы и взял себе чёрные фигуры.</p><p>Они сыграли одну партию, и Блэк победил. Гарри рассказывал ему о шармбатонцах, которые теперь жили в доме в лесу, о планах Гермионы, а Сириус — о Ремусе и Тонкс, которые медленно переходили от базы к базе. Блэк не казался особенно довольным этим фактом, и в словах его звучала скрытая тоска: наверное, он думал, что друзья начнут больше времени уделять друг другу, и ему придётся и дальше проводить дни на Гриммо в одиночестве. Сириус боялся здесь оставаться, и Гарри видел это: когда в доме были люди, Блэк словно начинал молодеть, и морщины его переставали быть такими глубокими и заметными.</p><p>Вторую партию выиграл Гарри. Они уже начали расставлять фигуры для третьего захода, когда на лестнице вдруг кто-то чихнул. Оба тут же вздрогнули — одна из пешек покатилась по доске. Гарри опёрся на диван и вытянул голову: в открытую дверь он видел кусочек коридора и темную фигуру, освещённую тусклой лампой. </p><p>— Драко? — позвал он.</p><p>— М? — раздалось из коридора.</p><p>Гарри переглянулся с удивленным Сириусом и поднялся. Он вышел в коридор: Малфой действительно сидел на лестнице и листал какой-то толстый фолиант. В свете маленькой лампы страницы казались коричневыми, а рисунки на них — размытыми. Драко избавился от своей мантии, оставшись в рубашке, и белая ткань в полумраке почти светилась.</p><p>— Чего ты тут сидишь? — удивился Гарри.</p><p>— Смотрю картинки, — ответил Малфой как ни в чем не бывало. </p><p>— В темноте на лестнице?</p><p>Драко покосился на лампу.</p><p>— Свет тут есть.</p><p>Он вел себя подозрительно, и Гарри уж точно не собирался оставлять его тут. Он покосился на двери гостиной: Сириуса из-за дивана было не видно, но звон стаканов и треск поленьев доносился отчётливо. Гарри присел рядом, ногой коснувшись бедра Драко.</p><p>— Пойдем к Сириусу, — предложил он. — У нас есть кекс и сок.</p><p>Малфой несколько секунд молчал, разглядывая книгу на коленях. Страницы покрывали письмена на неизвестном Гарри языке, а в самом центре были нарисованы три предмета: корона, украшенная оленьими рогами, залитое в янтарь глазное яблоко и человеческий череп, из которого торчала свеча. При взгляде на последнее изображение по телу его прошла дрожь: Гарри не хотел этого, но перед его внутренним взором вновь мелькнул силуэт глаза в алом пламени. Это было ядовитое воспоминание.</p><p>— Что с тобой? — Драко положил руку ему на колено. — Это из-за них?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — Гарри даже не отдавал себя отчёта в том, что зажмурился на мгновение. Он не понимал, почему вдруг он снова вспомнил об этой жуткой картине из разума Волдеморта. — Давай пойдем в гостиную. </p><p>— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Драко и закрыл книгу, оставив смятый листок вместо закладки.</p><p>Они поднялись с лестницы и вернулись в комнату. Сириус покосился на нового гостя, но ничего не сказал, лишь кивнул в сторону бара, в котором хранились стаканы. Драко молча и понуро принес себе стакан и позволил налить немного тыквенного сока. Взяв кусочек кекса, он уселся у Гарри под боком, прижался к нему и принялся тихо жевать. Он ничего не говорил и только смотрел в пламя, изредка поворачивая голову и наблюдая за партией. Казалось, Малфой витает в своих мыслях, далёких и непонятных, но от его присутствия становилось лучше.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Гарри мог представить, что в комнату заходят Рон, Гермиона, близнецы, Джинни, Седрик… На кухне миссис Уизли шумит посудой, а мистер Уизли беседует в столовой с Ремусом, Биллом и Чарли. Где-то наверху играет радио. Так всё и должно было быть — его лучшие друзья, его семья и мир. Это было правильно и хорошо. Не было на свете картины спокойней и желанней, чем эта. И даже отблеск её — тепло тела Драко и голос Сириуса — грел лучше самого жаркого пламени.</p><p>Блэк отошел от темы Волдеморта, решив, что Малфой не готов слушать такое, и пустился в рассказы о своих планах. От скуки он решил начать новую генеральную уборку и избавиться от всего старья, которое раньше руки не поднимались выбросить.</p><p>— Все выкину, — решительно заявил Сириус. — Оставлю наши с тобой спальни, пару комнат для гостей, гостиные, библиотеку и столовую с кухней. Остальное сожгу к чертям. Столько времени пылится хлам. Удивительно, что в нем еще не начали плодиться маленькие Кикимеры. </p><p>— Открываешь шкаф — а оттуда толпа Кикимеров, — засмеялся Гарри.</p><p>— И ты их метлой, метлой, а они ругаются и кричат. Зрелище!</p><p>Планы по уборке были делом хорошим. Свободные комнаты можно было бы использовать для чего-нибудь более полезного — может, поставить тут типографский станок? Сириус бы занимался газетой вместе с Ремусом и не чувствовал себя таким потерянным. Или можно было бы сделать спальню Драко — наверняка, зелёную и очень красивую. Идей было немного, но Гарри был убеждён, что стоит победить лень и заняться делом, как они тут же появятся. </p><p>За беседой они провели почти час. Кекс быстро закончился, и половину съел Малфой, который так и не вступил в разговор и только ел и вздыхал. Под конец он утомился и просто лег на пол, положив голову Гарри на колени. Это было приятно: можно было гладить его по волосам, касаться аккуратного уха и брови. Драко выглядел умиротворенным — его сморило, и вскоре дыхание его стало глубоким.</p><p>— Ты думал о том, о чем мы говорили утром? — спросил Сириус тихо-тихо. Гарри пожал плечами и зевнул.</p><p>— Это неважно, — его пальцы легко перебирали светлые прядки. В голове Малфоя могло происходить всё, что угодно, и Гарри не собирался любить его меньше от этого.  </p><p>— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился Сириус. — Может, отведёшь его наверх? </p><p>— Наверное, действительно стоит. Мне и самому нужно лечь, а то завтра просплю квиддич. Надеюсь, Фред и Джордж найдут команду Слизерину.</p><p>Он положил руку Драко на плечо и потряс. Тот сонно и недовольно забормотал что-то и открыл глаза. Лениво посмотрев на Гарри, он зевнул и повернулся обратно к камину, видимо, решив продолжить свой сон.</p><p>— Пошли наверх, — сказал Гарри. — Я тоже лягу.</p><p>— Ну пошли, — тихо согласился Драко. Он с трудом поднялся и потянулся, а потом уставился на Сириуса, который пристально наблюдал за ним. Видимо, наблюдение показалось ему особенно неловким, потому что он нахмурился и потупил взгляд. — Спасибо за кекс.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Блэк. — Не забудь книгу.</p><p>Малфой спохватился и поднял с пола свой тяжёлый фолиант. Прижав его к груди, он первым направился обратно к лестнице. Гарри помахал Сириусу на прощание и отправился следом, искренне надеясь, что крёстный в его отсутствие не решит приложиться к бару. Он был таким замечательным, когда от него не пахло огневиски, а взгляд не был затуманен тоской. </p><p>Наверху Малфой тут же заперся в ванной, и Гарри какое-то время пришлось сидеть в комнате в одиночестве. Постель была такой же сбитой и раскуроченной, как и утром, и навевала неприятные воспоминания. Казалось, эта всепоглощающая боль обрушилась на него давным давно, а вовсе не этим самым утром. Стоило заменить белье, если они собирались тут спать — все пропиталось потом.</p><p>Гарри как раз заканчивал менять наволочки, когда вернулся Малфой. В уголке его губ осталась зубная паста, и он сковыривал белое пятнышко ногтем. Под воротом его пижамной куртки поблескивала золотая цепочка. Пришлось поменяться — Драко, вздохнув, принялся натягивать наволочку на подушку, а Гарри отправился чистить зубы. Когда он вернулся, Малфой уже выключил весь свет, кроме лампы около кровати, и закутался в одеяло до подбородка: глаза его казались огромными, а светлые волосы торчали во все стороны. На его увеличенном сундуке, притиснутом к окну, была сложена одежда на завтра. </p><p>— Ты же не против, если мы снова будем спать вместе? — спросил Гарри, дергая себя за ремень. Малфой помотал головой и открыл один уголок одеяла, словно приглашая. </p><p>Гарри разделся и забрался в кровать. Драко тут же прижался к нему: он был в пижаме, но тонкая ткань не могла скрыть жара его тела.  Только руки у него были ледяные; Гарри вздрогнул, когда холодная ладонь легла на его голый живот. Он повернулся на бок и притиснул Малфоя к себе: ему казалось, что в этот момент его мысли опять понесет куда-то не туда и ему придется справляться с последствиями, но вместо этого ему хотелось просто держать Драко в своих руках и никогда не отпускать. </p><p>Малфой обвился вокруг него, закинув ногу на бедро. Сжал так сильно, будто хотел вдавить чужое тело в своё — это было почти больно. В его объятии не было никакого намека и призыва, кроме отчаянного желания оказаться в тепле. Шелк его пижамы нежно скользил по коже.   </p><p>— Расскажи мне о том дне, когда было третье испытание, — вдруг негромко попросил Малфой. Голос его звучал сипло, но не сонно. Видимо, тепло камина и тихий разговор просто разморили его, а теперь он вновь пришел в себя. Гарри кашлянул.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь узнать?</p><p>— Как это было? Ведь ты думал, что мог погибнуть.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Как? Третье испытание было не так давно, но ему казалось, что между нынешним и тем днём прошли десятилетия. Он помнил события: как он с друзьями купался в озере, говорил о чем-то с Дамблдором, ловил Малфоя под трибуной и наблюдал за возрождением Волдеморта… Но мысли и чувства слились в какой-то неясный серый фон. В те дни Гарри жил на грани самоубийства, и состояние оторванности и какой-то безысходной апатичности наполняло почти каждую минуту. День третьего испытания отличался немногим — лишь попыткой найти успокоение. Это было облегчением.</p><p>Он не мог рассказать об этом Драко. С трудом он вспоминал, что в его истории он лишь предполагал возможную смерть из-за опасности, а вовсе не шел к ней навстречу. Даже если вероятность провала оценивалась им высоко.</p><p>— Сейчас я с трудом могу вспомнить, что я тогда чувствовал, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. — Мне кажется, будто я не чувствовал вообще ничего. </p><p>Малфой чуть пододвинулся и положил голову Гарри на плечо.</p><p>— Нужно же успеть все, да? Чтобы ни о чём не жалеть.</p><p>— К чему ты клонишь? </p><p>Драко шмыгнул носом. </p><p>— Да ни к чему,  — ответил он. Его бедра прижались ближе, а рука поползла по боку Гарри и добралась до его груди.  Дыхание жарко касалось голой кожи. Малфой ничего больше не говорил, не двигался: он вновь погрузился в свои мысли. Наверное, он так и собирался заснуть, и Гарри мог только беспокоиться и гадать. С каждой минутой тишины ему всё сильнее казалось, что между ним и Драко растет пропасть: чем сильнее и отчаянней юноша жался к нему, тем шире и глубже она становилась. И создавала её вовсе не неловкость от внезапной близости и не секреты Гарри — нет, причиной было что-то иное. </p><p> — Гарри, — вдруг тихо позвал его Малфой. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>Драко вздохнул, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал. </p><p> </p><p>Утро принесло чувство странного облегчения. Ночь прошла без происшествий — ни сны, ни приступы не побеспокоили. Волдеморт снова не явился. Гарри проснулся в теплой постели от того, что Драко чем-то громко шуршал, и лениво открыл глаза. Малфой — с зализанными назад волосами и неприлично свежим лицом — натягивал на себя школьную форму. Его шрам, круги под глазами и общая нездоровая бледность скрылись под косметическими чарами, и Драко снова выглядел превосходно. Он как раз завязывал галстук, когда заметил, что его друг наблюдает за ним из-под одеяла.</p><p>— Мы лишь чудом не проспали, — сообщил он. — Придется есть на завтрак яйца.</p><p>— Яйца? — пробормотал Гарри.</p><p>— Да. Я приказал Кикимеру сварить для нас.</p><p>Гарри покорно кивнул и снова закрыл глаза. Как было хорошо — в окно светило редкое для зимнего города солнце, в его комнате был Малфой, они собирались играть в квиддич, и ничто, ничто не могло разрушить этот день. Даже если бы близнецы не смогли собрать команду Слизерина — сам Драко-то мог летать, и они бы ловили снитч. Прекрасно.</p><p>— Не спи, — позвал его Драко. — Ты же не хочешь опоздать за свежей порцией унижений. А нам еще тащиться за твоей формой. </p><p>— Форма есть в раздевалке на поле, — ответил Гарри. — А метлу принесут близнецы.</p><p>— Отлично.</p><p>— И не будет никаких унижений, — Гарри сел в кровати, прикрывая пах одеялом.  Он странно себя чувствовал, когда Малфой смотрел на его обнаженное тело, будучи полностью одетым. Пожалуй, это было даже приятно.  — Уверен, Фред и Джордж что-нибудь придумают.</p><p>— Не знаю, что они могут придумать. От нашей команды никого не осталось.</p><p>— Они находчивые.</p><p>Малфой скептично поджал губы, но согласился. Гарри дотянулся до своих джинсов и быстро натянул их. Он отправился в ванную и провел там чуть больше времени, чем обычно — вернувшись, он не обнаружил Драко. Тот оставил на диване свою сложенную пижаму, а его сундук был открыт: внутри лежали ровные стопки рубашек, брюк и носков. Сбоку ютились коробки с обувью и книги, в которые были вложены чистые пергаменты. Царил идеальный порядок. Гарри оставалось лишь улыбнуться: для него было загадкой, как Драко со своей маниакальной аккуратностью терпел вечный бардак, что царил вокруг него.</p><p>Гарри спустился в столовую. Драко действительно был там: он сидел с прямой спиной, положив на колени салфетку, и сосредоточенно чистил вареное яйцо. Во главе стола сидел неожиданно бодрый и довольный Сириус, а рядом с ним — усталый Ремус. Мужчины пили кофе, а перед Драко стоял высокий стакан апельсинового сока, а так же хлебница со свежими булочками, салфетница и старинные солонки. Это явно было дело рук Кикимера, чьей заботой Сириус и Ремус оказались обделены.</p><p>— Готов к квиддичу? — спросил Сириус, салютуя чашкой кофе. </p><p>— Наверное? — Гарри присел рядом с Драко и неуверенно покосился на Ремуса. Того присутствие Малфоя не волновало: перед ним лежал свежий номер Ежедневного Пророка, и Ремус сосредоточенно выделял интересующие его моменты красными чернилами. Близость полнолуния ослабляла Люпина: рука его чуть дрожала, глаза были красными от полопавшихся капилляров, а улыбка, адресованная Гарри, получилась кривой.</p><p>— Повеселитесь.</p><p>— Если мы не опоздаем, — встрял Малфой. Его волосы чуть поблескивали на свету. Эта прическа и чары на лице делали его похожим на призрака из прошлого. Гарри хотел протянуть руку и растрепать его челку. Перед ним на тарелке лежали три яйца, и их нужно было почистить. Гарри терпеть не мог это дело: почему-то скорлупа всегда отходила с кусками белка.</p><p>— Вчера ты вообще не горел энтузиазмом играть, — заметил он.</p><p>— Это было вчера. Сегодня же все должно быть отлично.</p><p>— Прямо-таки отлично? — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Никаких ссор? Не будешь прятаться в библиотеке со своим исследованием? </p><p>— Нет, — твердо сказал Драко. — Мне все равно нужна библиотека побольше.</p><p>— Библиотека в Хогвартсе очень приличная, — заметил Ремус, оторвавшись от газеты. Малфой неуверенно поглядел на него и опустил лицо.</p><p>— Оттуда вынесли все мало-мальски полезное, — сказал он смущенно.</p><p>— В наше время там было много стоящих книг, — возразил Сириус. — Мы нашли и украли сносное пособие по анимагии. И без этой библиотеки мы бы не смогли сделать Карту Мародеров.</p><p>— А как вы ее сделали? — заинтересовался Малфой. — Она уникальна.</p><p>— Мы не то чтобы ее сделали, — вяло усмехнулся Люпин. — Карта — это следствие непредсказуемого эксперимента. Мы сами не поняли, как именно она получилась. А какие книги нужны тебе?</p><p>Гарри насторожился.</p><p>— Я изучаю артефакты, — ответил Драко. — Защитные.</p><p>— Для профессора Грюма?</p><p>— Ага, — он хмыкнул. — Что-то вроде того. </p><p>— Ты смотрел в Запретной Секции?</p><p>— Только там и смотрел. </p><p>— А профессор Снейп ничего тебе не советовал? У него есть своя коллекция. Думаю, раз он хотел преподавать ЗОТИ, то там должно быть предостаточно книг об артефактах, — разумно предположил Люпин. Сириус недовольно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Ты так много знаешь о личных коллекциях Снейпа, что я уже начинаю ревновать, — пробурчал он. — Может, у тебя тоже завелся тайный лучший друг.</p><p>Ремус мягко рассмеялся. Гарри решил воспользоваться этой паузой, чтобы полюбопытствовать и сменить тему. Ему не нравилось ощущать, что он ходит по краю, но не переступает черту чужой загадки. Может, стоило попросить Дамблдора поговорить с Драко? Это было важно, и безопасность и здоровье Драко значили больше, чем его желание сохранить секрет. Даже если сам Гарри придерживался иной позиции в отношении себя самого. </p><p>— Есть какие-то новости от Снейпа? — спросил он.</p><p>— Он у Дамблдора, — просто ответил Сириус. — Вернулся ночью.</p><p>Гарри дернулся и вздохнул. Снейп справился — снова — и это значило, что он и Дамблдор смогут выудить из воспоминаний Гарри всю полезную информацию о вчерашнем сне. От одной только мысли, что все повторится, ноги начинали слабеть: где-то внутри него поселился животный страх перед осознанием, что ему вновь придется столкнуться с увиденным. Это было недостойной слабостью. Он не боялся боли, не боялся Волдеморта, однако что-то в той сцене затрагивало неизвестные грани его души. Нечто было там — смотрело прямо на него.</p><p>— Значит, у вас сегодня собрание? — Гарри постарался уничтожить испуг в голосе.  </p><p>— Скорее небольшая встреча, чтобы проинформировать всех членов Ордена. Из-за работы на постах мы не можем собраться все в одно время, — ответил Сириус. — А потом… может, я смогу выбраться в Хогвартс. </p><p>— Будем ждать, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Если что, мы вернемся.</p><p>— Дамблдор ничего вам не говорит по поводу того, как часто вы бываете в его кабинете?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Малфой и поднялся. — Пойдем?</p><p>Гарри послушался.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дамблдора не было в кабинете, и Гарри воспринял это с неожиданным облегчением.  Директор не вызывал его, значит, давал возможность немного побыть с друзьями, и Гарри не собирался терять ни секунды. Ему хотелось подольше наслаждаться этим днем.<p>Вместе с Драко они отправились на улицу. Странно, но в коридорах им не повстречались ни ученики, ни привидения. В замке царила тишина, нарушаемая только шепотом портретов и лязгом доспехов. Выйдя на крыльцо, Гарри огляделся. Погода была идеальной для квиддича — безветренной и холодной, а солнце скрывалось за светлыми облаками, и лишь его бежевый контур проглядывал сквозь них. Дорожка, ведущая от замка к квиддичному полю, была хорошо вытоптана: недавно по ней прошло много людей. Гарри вдруг начал сомневаться в том, был ли квиддич хорошей идеей, но повернуть на полпути он не мог.</p><p>Малфой же казался абсолютно расслабленным: его будто бы ничто более не волновало, и это не он полчаса назад переживал из-за опоздания. Он со смесью тоски и очарования оглядывал окрестности Хогвартса. Его волосы были такими же белыми, как и снег вокруг, а глаза необычайно тёмными — или же Гарри все это придумал, потому что не мог взгляда от него отвести. Отчего-то Драко показался ему особенно красивым в этот миг, и странное ощущение сжало его сердце. Неведомая, совершенно чуждая грусть вдруг захлестнула его, и следом за ней пришла томительная боль в груди. </p><p>— Что бы ни случилось, — сказал Гарри неожиданно для самого себя, — я тебя не оставлю.</p><p>— Ты можешь быть вынужден сделать это, — ровно ответил ему Драко. </p><p>— Ни за что. </p><p>Малфой улыбнулся ему кончиками губ. Вокруг них никого не было, и можно было не опасаться, что их заметят. Можно было наклониться и сцеловать эту слабую улыбку с губ Драко. Гарри бы с радостью сделал это немедленно. Малфой будто бы прочитал его мысли: он стянул с руки чёрную перчатку и коснулся щеки Гарри. Большой палец прижался к его нижней губе и мягко нажал.</p><p>— Не выдумывай, Поттер, — сказал Драко.  Рука его упала, и прикосновение оборвалось. — Лучше пойдем и сыграем в квиддич. </p><p>— Даже если у тебя не окажется команды?</p><p>— Я сам себе команда.</p><p>Оставалось лишь согласно кивнуть.<br/>Они спустились вниз по обледенелым ступеням и направились в сторону квиддичного поля. Гарри шел и мучился неуёмным желанием взять Драко за руку: Малфой иногда задевал его ладонью или локтем, поглядывал искоса, будто догадываясь о его намерениях. Гарри же, напротив, едва мог понять, о чем думал его друг: он чувствовал за взглядом Драко что-то новое, какую-то идею, из-за которой даже шаг слизеринца становился другим, но что это было?</p><p>Вскоре они приблизились к стадиону. Еще издалека можно было разглядеть цветную толпу и расслышать гул из неразборчивых голосов. Заметив среди красных, желтых и синих мантий зеленые цвета, Гарри прибавил шагу — где же близнецы нашли людей, готовых играть за Слизерин? Малфой тоже забеспокоился и на шаг отодвинулся от Гарри в сторону, делая вид, что они просто идут рядом, а вовсе не стараются незаметно прижаться и украсть толику тепла.</p><p>На стадионе было холодней: замок более не закрывал от порывов ветра, и снежные хлопья то и дело вздымались с земли маленькими смерчами. Огромные полотнища четырех факультетов едва заметно подрагивали, когда их деревянные оси бились о вышки трибун. Команды стояли в самом центре: когтевранцы и пуффендуйцы держались в стороне, и только Седрик топтался среди красных и зеленых мантий.</p><p>Подойдя поближе, Гарри, наконец, разглядел тех, кто был облачен в цвет Слизерина. К его удивлению, это были сами близнецы Уизли, а вместе с ними Джинни, Блейз, Кэсси и Майлз Блетчли, бывший вратарь сборной.  Заметив приближение Малфоя, они все разом замахали ему руками — каждый из них держал Нимбус-2001, на которых раньше летали слизеринцы. Фред вдобавок закинул на плечо Гарпию. Гарри и Драко замерли, раскрыв рты.</p><p>— Мы же говорили, что придумаем что-нибудь, — сказал Джордж. </p><p>— Вы сумасшедшие, — твердо заявил Драко, но губы его дрожали. Гарри был восхищен и в то же время полон опасений: Фред и Джордж демонстрировали свое дружеское отношение к тому, кого так ненавидел их родной брат, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы из-за него друзья ссорились. Ему хватило сцены в гостиной. Впрочем, близнецы не выглядели обремененными сомнениями — они улыбались и обнимались.</p><p>Толпа гудела. Когтевранцы (в их команде тоже произошли изменения) и пуффендуйцы с любопытством поглядывали на разворачивающуюся сцену. Некоторые девушки смотрели на Драко весьма и весьма заинтересованно. Без своего клейма врага он раскрылся для них в новом свете, и теперь они пристально следили за ним — Гарри находил это подозрительно неприятным. Чжоу, как ни странно, тоже была недовольной, но она ни слова не сказала ему и не удостоила его даже взглядом. На трибунах сидели остальные ученики, разбившиеся на группки и приготовившиеся наблюдать за последним матчем. Гарри нашел взглядом команду Гриффиндора, которая лишилась своих загонщиков: вместо Фреда и Джорджа биты в руках держали Билл Уизли, забравший свои волосы в высокий хвост, и Рон. </p><p>Гарри уставился на друга в изумлении. Тот так же хмуро взирал на него, стоя между Анжелиной и взволнованной Гермионой, переводящей взгляд с одного приятеля на другого. В руках девушка мяла вязаные рукавицы, а рот ее дергался, никак не складываясь в настоящую улыбку.  Такое же выражение было на лице Билла, который казался весьма обеспокоенным: когда Гарри встречался с ним вчера, Билл не выразил никакого особенного неудовольствия от известий, однако сейчас, оказавшись рядом с братом, он мог изменить свою позицию. </p><p>— Привет, — сказал Гарри, подходя ближе. Все-таки это была его команда, и ему не хотелось думать, что они были недовольны этим обстоятельством. Где-то за его спиной зашушукались близнецы, что-то нашептывающие на ухо Малфою — это определенно не было лучшим фоном его примирительного жеста, но что он мог поделать? Рон был его другом, и Гарри его расстроил. Это нужно было исправить.</p><p>— Привет, — подмигнула ему Кэти. — У нас, как видишь, изменения в команде.</p><p>— И я решила, что зеленый мне пойдет больше, — сказала Джинни, подкравшись со спины и ткнув Гарри в бок. Ее длинные волосы были завязаны в косу. Цвета Слизерина действительно шли ей, и она прекрасно себя чувствовала, не обращая внимания на недовольство Рона. Гарри растерянно потоптался на месте: нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы хоть немного сбавить напряжение. На помощь ему неожиданно пришел Седрик:</p><p>— Это правильно, что играть будут четыре факультета, — сказал он. — Чтобы не разрушать целостность Хогвартса. К тому же, это может быть наш последний матч. </p><p>— Да-да, — горячо поддержала его Гермиона. — Именно так. Так ведь, Рон?</p><p>Рон с сомнением покосился на неё и вздохнул. Его взгляд вернулся к лицу Гарри, будто выискивая что-то в его чертах, а потом устремился через его плечо, туда, где стояли близнецы и слизеринцы. Малфой тоже наблюдал за ним: испуганным он не выглядел, но и приближаться не спешил. Блейз тихо говорил что-то Кэсси и Майлзу, те кивали.</p><p>— Тебе стоит переодеться в форму, — сказала Анжелина, отвлекая внимание. — Профессор Трюк скоро придет. Она взялась судить матч. </p><p>— А как?.. — Гарри глянул на высокие кольца, стоящие в конце поля. Ворота были только у двух команд, и если ловцы еще могли соревноваться друг с другом в поимке снитча, то игра вратарей была непонятна. </p><p>— Мы решили, что будем меняться, — ответила ему Алисия. — Сначала на воротах будем мы и слизеринцы, после каждого гола вратарь меняется. Мы делим кольца с Пуффендуем, а Слизерин — с Когтевраном. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул, прикинув схему. По большому счету игра охотников и вратарей его не касалась: он должен был искать золотой мячик и уворачиваться от бладжеров. </p><p>— Иди, — кивнул ему Питер. </p><p>Гарри развернулся, кинув быстрый взгляд на упрямо молчащего Рона, и направился в раздевалку. К нему присоединился Малфой и его пятнистая команда.</p><p>— Все нормально? — тихо спросил Драко. Наверное, всё так и было. Уизли же не кричал на него и не пытался его ударить, Седрик не казался обиженным — возможно, игра могла их всех примирить, и ситуация бы наладилась. Гарри кивнул.</p><p>Переодевался он не долго, ему не терпелось начать игру. Гарри с трудом мог поверить, что всё складывалось так неплохо: никто не собирался ссориться, близнецы вновь превзошли самих себя, и впереди была большая игра. Накинув на себя алую мантию, Гарри выскочил из раздевалки обратно и забрал у Фреда свою метлу. Малфой ещё не вышел, и пришлось ждать его на улице. Близнецы, Блейз  и Майлз вытаптывали дорожки, складывая их в слово «Слизендор», Джинни разглядывала свою метлу, а Кэсси скучала, глядя куда-то на трибуны. Ее светлые волосы были затянуты в такой тугой пучок, что уголки глаз почти приподнимались. Гарри подошел к ней и неловко кашлянул.</p><p>— Так ты, значит, тоже квиддич любишь?</p><p>— Не особо, — ответила та. —  Но у меня есть братья, и на метле сидеть умею.</p><p>— А почему ты согласилась играть?</p><p>— Ради Слизерина, конечно. Да и полетать на гоночной метле не каждый день удается, — Кэсси погладила черное метловище. — Наша старая сборная никому не позволяла их трогать, что понятно, конечно. А мне родители отказывали покупать что-то лучше нашей старой Бури.</p><p>— Правда? — раздался голос Драко. Он вышел из раздевалки, и его зеленая мантия мела по земле позади него. Ему так шел этот цвет. — Тогда забирайте их.</p><p>— Что? — удивилась Кэсси. — Нам забрать метлы?</p><p>— Да, — ровно ответил Драко. —  Мне они не нужны, а оставлять их Хогвартсу я не собираюсь. Да и продавать их… теперь не имеет смысла.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Джордж уставился на него круглыми глазами. — Ты даришь нам Нимбусы?</p><p>Малфой равнодушно пожал плечами.</p><p>— В конце концов, вы пришли играть за мою команду. </p><p>Гарри присвистнул. Близнецы наскочили на Драко с двух сторон и принялись его тискать; тот мог лишь беспомощно хрипеть и отбиваться от них. Джинни и Кэсси удивленно переглядывались: они вцепились в свои метлы так, что их пальцы побелели.</p><p>— Щедро, — заметил Блейз. </p><p>— Весьма, — поддержал его Майлз. Он благоговейно поглядел на свой Нимбус. — Спасибо, Драко.</p><p>Малфой лишь сипло гаркнул что-то и изо всех сил пихнул Фреда в грудь. Тот завопил, и, в конце концов, троица свалилась в сугроб. Джордж явно пытался чмокнуть Драко в щеку, а тот уворачивался и дёргал руками.</p><p>— У тебя же есть Нимбус? — спросил Гарри у Блейза, решив, что Драко справится сам. В конце концов, он знал, кому делал подарок. Сам Гарри уже не раз выдерживал крещение подобными объятиями, и это каждый должен был пережить.</p><p>— Есть, — согласился Забини. — Но я знаю, у кого его нет.</p><p>Гарри прищурился.</p><p>— Полумна? — осторожно предположил он.</p><p>— Думаешь, ей понравится? — встряла Джинни. — Не замечала у нее тяги к квиддичу.</p><p>— О-о-о, — потянул Блейз. — Это вы еще не видели, как она каталась на фестрале. Мерлином клянусь, у неё много сюрпризов припасено. Она лучше всех.</p><p>— Это так мило, — Джинни заулыбалась.</p><p>Драко вскоре отбился от близнецов и поднялся на ноги. Он выглядел взбешённым: его волосы растрепались и теперь торчали во все стороны острыми прядками, лицо покраснело, а мантия сбилась. Фред и Джордж довольно улыбались.</p><p>— Вы! — заорал Драко. — Никогда больше так не делайте!</p><p>— Обещаем! — хором воскликнули близнецы, но переглянулись они так хитро, что никто бы им не поверил. Гарри засмеялся. Он повернулся и издалека увидел, что за их компанией наблюдают остальные. Улыбка его тут же померкла.</p><p>— Давайте играть, — сказал он, дернув плечами. Чувство, что они все — и он, и Драко, и Джинни с близнецами — идут по тонкой леске, стало еще отчетливей.</p><p>Вернувшись, они присоединились к своим командам. Разговоры стали неловкими, и Гарри смотрел либо под ноги, либо на Драко, либо на Рона. Уизли же разглядывал свои ботинки и иногда что-то тихо говорил Биллу: тот хмурился, но кивал. </p><p>Капитаны начали обсуждать стратегии, сдвинув игроков в тесные кружки. Драко внезапно оказался главой своей сборной, и Гарри, обернувшись, мог наблюдать за его растерянностью. Близнецы подавали идеи, Блейз качал головой и спорил. Анжелина предлагала старые, проверенные схемы.</p><p>— Главное, бейте, только когда будете уверены, — напутствовала она Билла и Рона. — Иначе бладжер может попасть в вас самих.</p><p>Вскоре на поле пришла профессор Трюк: над ее головой парил большой сундук с мячами. Команды стянулись к ней, и она начала свое привычное напутствие, призывая всех играть честно и аккуратно. Она еще раз повторила их новые правила. На трибуны стекалось все больше учеников. Среди зрителей можно было заметить нескольких профессоров — особенно выделялся Хагрид в своей огромной шубе, занимающий сразу четыре места. Комментаторами стали Ли Джордан и Полумна.</p><p>— Итак, зрители, — голос Ли разнесся по стадиону и заглушил слова профессора Трюк, — наша неофициальная, но громкая игра вот-вот начнется. Победитель будет считаться обладателем кубка школы по квиддичу.</p><p>— Главное, что это довольно необычный метод, — прервала его Полумна. — Когда двое защищают кольца. Может, стоит вообще изобрести новую игру? Мы можем подумать над новыми правилам… </p><p>— Я вижу, что профессор Трюк уже открыла сундук, — перебил ее Ли. Их голоса сливались, и получалась неразборчивая какофония звуков. — Сегодня у нас четыре бладжера вместо двух, но один квоффл и один снитч. Это будет интересно! Первыми на кольца встанут Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Так же стоит отметить, что в команде Слизерина у нас новые игроки: Фред и Джордж Уизли, бывшие загонщики Гриффиндора, Джинни Уизли, Блейз Забини и Кэсси Уинтроп. Новые игроки так же в команде Гриффиндора — это новые загонщики Билл Уизли и Рон Уизли. Пополнение и в Когтевране — Джереми Пэтч и Анна Франко присоединились к нам. Ну хоть тут не Уизли, правда? А то их сегодня на поле повышенное количество.</p><p>— Мы можем назвать эту игру Уизлич, — встряла Полумна.</p><p>Гарри слушал эти комментарии и невольно улыбался. Ли был прав: Уизли почти полным составом вышли на поле. Он заметил, что Рон тоже улыбается — буквально секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Рон всё-таки отвернулся и смутился. Губы он упрямо поджал.</p><p>Вскоре профессор Трюк дала свисток, и игроки поднялись в воздух. Гарри тут же ощутил небывалый подъем: знакомое ощущение захватило его — все проблемы остались там, на земле, а в воздухе был только он, мяч и игроки. Все казалось решаемым, простым и далеким. </p><p>Ловцы тут же отделились от остальных игроков. Снитч был только один, и поэтому от них требовалось усиленное внимание: если раньше можно было наблюдать за соперником, чтобы поймать миг, когда он заметит золотой мяч, то теперь глаза просто разбегались. В воздухе мелькали фигуры других игроков, свистели бладжеры: это было похоже на хаос, но в то же время в игре угадывался какой-то порядок. Первый гол был в ворота Гриффиндора, и закинула его Джинни. Питер тут же отлетел в сторону, и его место занял Герберт Флит, вратарь Пуффендуя.</p><p>Ли и Полумна мешали друг другу комментировать, и сложно было представить более неподходящую команду. Ли орал имена и действия игроков так быстро, что невозможно было разобрать, кто и что сделал, а Полумна пускалась в свои любимые рассуждения. Единственным ориентиром был счёт, который вела профессор Трюк — пока лидировали Слизерин и Пуффендуй, неожиданно начавшие неплохую атаку. Кажется, остальные игроки недооценивали юную сборную Слизерина — и теперь они поплатились за это очками.<br/>Рон и Билл хорошо справлялись с непростой ролью загонщиков: пусть они и не били так сильно, как близнецы, которые едва не ломали биты о безумные бладжеры, но зато хорошо попадали. Мяч Рона чуть не попал в Драко, и сложно было сказать, было ли это подстроено специально.</p><p>Гарри кружил высоко над полем. Неподалеку от него летала Чжоу, а Седрик и Драко медленно облетали стадион по кругу. Иногда снитч будто бы мелькал в воздухе, но потом это оказывался либо блик света, либо пролетевший пуффендуец. Наконец, спустя некоторое количество голов, сделавших Гриффиндор лидером, опережающим Пуффендуй на 20 очков, Гарри заметил снитч. Тот порхал неподалеку от Билла, за его спиной — Гарри тут же устремился туда. Он заметил, что остальные ловцы тоже начали преследование: Чжоу и Драко отставали из-за того, что находились дальше, зато Седрик стремительно приближался сбоку, пытаясь подрезать.</p><p>Испуганный снитч петлял и кружил, резко меняя направление. Гарри выжимал максимальную скорость из своей метлы, и ветер хлестал его по лицу. Ему казалось, он забыл, как дышать. Он вышел в вертикальное пике: впереди были только серые облака и золотой мяч, похожий на маленькое солнце. Гарри вытянул руку… </p><p>В этот момент на него налетела огромная тень. Обзор заслонил черный плащ, и Гарри невольно вильнул в сторону, едва не выпустив из рук метловище. Снитч кинулся вниз, Гарри за ним, следом размытые цветные пятна, и совсем рядом — все тот же черный силуэт.  Быстро, быстро, быстро. Из-за ветра, слепящего снега и быстрого движения Гарри не мог понять, что происходит: он знал только, что ему нужно нестись вслед за снитчем. </p><p>Мячик все падал и падал, земля приближалась. Можно было разглядеть следы на снегу, затем — узоры на этих следах. Снитч не собирался останавливаться, он будто бы вознамерился спрятаться в одном из сугробов. В какой-то момент Гарри осознал, что если он сейчас не выровняет метлу, то просто разобьется: сцепив зубы, он направил ее в сторону и замер на месте. Чуть выше его болтались Седрик, Драко и Чжоу, прекратившие гонку.</p><p>Игрок в черном не сбавлял хода, и лишь у самой земли, когда снитч юркнул в сторону, он выпрямил свой полет: носки его ботинок пропахали по снегу борозды, а ладонь в перчатке сомкнулась на золотом мяче. Это был превосходный финт Вронского. Ловец взметнулся вверх, победно вскинул руку и ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Это был Виктор Крам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Тот день. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был Виктор Крам.<br/>Игроки замерли в воздухе, глядя на него. Он почти не изменился с прошлого года: все то же суровое лицо с большим носом и глубоко посаженными темными глазами, все те же жесткие волосы и, несомненно, все та же легкость, с которой Крам восседал на своей Молнии. В воздухе он казался ловким и будто бы уменьшившимся: находясь на земле, он двигался грузно и тяжело, но в небе все это исчезало. В поднятой руке Крам сжимал трепещущий снитч.</p><p>— Вы не позвали нас играть, — сказал он с акцентом, подлетая поближе. Смотрел он в основном только на Гарри, но его взгляд то и дело дергался в сторону, отмечая то Джинни, которая приветливо кивнула ему, то Седрика, то Малфоя. </p><p>— Мы не думали, что команда Шармбатона захочет играть, — сообщила Анжелина, подлетев поближе. Остальные команды тоже стянулись к центру, окружив неожиданного гостя. Многие смотрели на Крама с благоговением, и их можно было понять: в отличие от них, играющих только в школьных играх, он был профессионалом. Это было заметно невооруженным глазом: Крам никогда не ерзал, держал метлу так легко и уверенно, будто сидел не на тонком метловище, а на удобном кресле, с которого невозможно было упасть.</p><p>Гарри покосился на Рона: тот едва удерживал рот закрытым, и глаза его блестели. Он, верно, не мог придумать лучшей награды, чем игра с Виктором Крамом.</p><p>— Не захочет, — подтвердил Крам. — У нас нет целой команды. Есть только я.</p><p>— Что ж, думаю, ты можешь играть с нами, — сказал Седрик.</p><p>— Но в таком случае Шармбатон не сможет проиграть, — возразил ему один из когтевранцев.</p><p>— Играю только я, — повторил Крам. — Не Шармбатон.</p><p>Ситуация была необычная, и игроки просто не знали, как ее разрешить. Им на помощь пришла профессор Трюк, которая поднялась в воздух и приблизилась к Виктору. Выслушав предложения, она сказала:</p><p>— Мистер Крам может просто подгонять наших ловцов активней гоняться за снитчем. Если он поймает снитч, то победы будут переходить команде с большим количеством очков. И так пока матч не кончится.</p><p>Остальные согласились, и Крам был не против играть живое препятствие. Кажется, он просто хотел половить снитч вместе с остальными и ему было все равно, кому будет засчитана победа. Он выглядел лишним на этом крошечном поле с маленькими трибунами и неуверенно косящимися на него игроками: очевидно, он предпочёл бы играть в настоящую игру, но готов был довольствоваться и малым. Крам терпеливо ждал, пока остальные команды пошепчутся, обсуждая новые стратегии, и вслушивался в чушь, которую наперебой несли Джордан и Полумна. Если первый в основном расхваливал самого Крама, пустившись в ностальгические воспоминания о прошлогоднем Чемпионате Мира, то вторая пыталась на ходу придумать новые правила, отрицая уже придуманные профессором Трюк. Их совместная болтовня была бессвязной, и комментарии возвращались в нормальное русло только тогда, когда Ли и Полумне делали замечание.</p><p>Наконец, команды снова разлетелись на свои позиции. Начался новый матч. </p><p>Разумеется, Виктор стремительно обходил всех остальных игроков. Гарри, опираясь на опыт прошлых лет, считал себя неплохим ловцом, но рядом с Крамом он чувствовал себя первокурсником, впервые севшим на метлу. Он начинал поворачивать, когда Крам уже давно повернул, он взмывал в воздух, когда тот уже начинал опускаться... И дело было не только в скорости Молнии, которая все-таки превосходила его Гарпию и Нимбус Малфоя и уж тем более обгоняла старые метлы Седрика и Чжоу: Виктор, казалось, предугадывал поведение снитча. Малейший трепет крыльев, который говорил о том, что снитч собирается повернуть, он замечал; любой хитрый финт, который пытался провернуть золотой мяч, чтобы не быть пойманным, Крам разгадывал. Его опыт и талант помогали ему: никто из хогвартских ловцов не мог его обыграть. Загонщики направляли бладжеры в его сторону, но ни один в Виктора так и не попал. Крам несколько раз поймал снитч, что принесло победу сначала Гриффиндору, потом два раза Когтеврану и один раз Слизерину. Несчастные пуффендуйцы оказались в самом низу списка и начали играть активней, что в итоге вывело их вровень с остальными.</p><p>Еще одну победу Когтеврану принесла Чжоу, которая неожиданно для всех завладела снитчем. Крам в этот раз поймал бы его, но вдруг посреди гонки он остановился и замер около одной из трибун. Там сидели в основном выползшие из дома в лесу шармбатонцы: очевидно, Крам переговаривался с кем-то. </p><p>Из-за того, что Краму не требовалось много времени, чтобы поймать школьный снитч, победы щелкались, как орешки. Это было увлекательно: Гарри никогда еще не выкладывался так сильно на квиддиче. Когда ему удалось урвать снитч один раз, воспользовавшись заминкой Крама с бладжерами, он ощутил небывалую, невероятную радость — казалось, будто холодный мячик в руке может избавить его от всех забот. Ничего, кроме игры, не существовало, и его целью была только эта золотая вспышка. </p><p>Матч длился довольно долго и завершился победой Когтеврана. Игроки опустились на землю и обступили Крама, возбужденно обсуждая игру. Тот вежливо кивал и чуть хмурился, видимо, не успевая разбирать быструю речь. Особенно довольной выглядела Чжоу Чанг, которая поглядывала в сторону Гарри и Седрика с торжеством во взгляде. Если она и ждала от них какой-то реакции, то так и не дождалась: Диггори был абсолютно спокоен и просто улыбался, тяжело дыша, а Гарри втайне радовался тому, что ни Гриффиндор, ни Слизерин не одержали победы. Он раздумывал над тем, что может использовать такое положение дел для примирения с Роном: тот тяжело переживал поражения команды, и если бы Малфой одолел их в воздухе, совсем бы расстроился. А так они могли объединиться под общим недовольством.</p><p>Гарри отошел чуть в сторону, наблюдая за происходящим и переводя дух. Пот тек по его спине, мантия неприятно липла к коже. Это был один из самых активных матчей в его жизни, и он был рад, что они сыграли его мирно и в полном составе. К нему подошла команда Слизерина — все были растрепанными и запыхавшимися.</p><p>— Хорошая игра, — сказал Драко и улыбнулся. Он казался довольным и умиротворенным, и его кожа влажно блестела от пота. Над верхней губой собралось несколько капель, и он досадливо смахнул их.</p><p>— Хорошая? — Забини глянул на него в притворном ужасе. — У меня все отваливается. Не знаю, как ты, а я вечером собираюсь отмокать в ванне старост.</p><p>— Кто ж знал, что когтевранцы такие дикие, — вставил Джордж. Он закинул руку Фреду на плечо и подтянул его к себе. — Что теперь?</p><p>— Лично я хочу есть, — ответила Джинни. — И хотелось бы поболтать с Крамом, но черта с два нас к нему пропустят.</p><p>— Предлагаю пойти переодеться, — Кэсси поправила волосы и начала обмахивать лицо ладонью. — Эти фанаты выглядят глупо, и мы должны быть выше подобного. Крам никуда не исчезнет из Хогвартса, и мы подойдем к нему после того, как приведем себя в порядок. </p><p>— Да, давай, — согласилась Джинни. </p><p>Остальные, чуть потоптавшись на месте, тоже отправились переодеваться, и Гарри решил последовать их примеру. Вся его команда была поглощена общением с другими игроками, и поэтому в мужской раздевалке Гриффиндора было пусто и тихо. Он поставил Гарпию в стойку для метел, сбросил форму в большую корзину и отправился в душ, чтобы быстро ополоснуться. Когда он вернулся, в раздевалке сидел Рон. </p><p>Тот снял с себя верхнюю мантию и теперь стягивал щитки, медленно распутывая завязки. Гарри уставился на него, чувствуя себя до странного неуютно в одних лишь трусах, полотенце и безразмерных шлепках, которые всегда стояли рядком около входа в душевые. Рон на него не смотрел и делал вид, что в раздевалке он один: для полноты картины он мог лишь начать напевать себе под нос. Впрочем, то, что ему самому ужасно неловко, было легко распознать: пальцы его двигались неуклюже, а взгляд то и дело норовил скользнуть в сторону друга. Гарри неловко кашлянул и начал быстро переодеваться.</p><p>Время тянулось медленно и мучительно. Гарри старался подобрать слова, и Рон никак ему не помогал. Снаружи доносились какие-то звуки, и Гарри даже показалось, что он услышал женский голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Гермионы. Она же не собиралась вломиться сюда? Девушка наверняка заметила, что они оказались наедине, и теперь гадала, что произойдет — Гарри тоже гадал. В конце концов, он не выдержал и просто предложил:</p><p>— Поговорим?</p><p>Рон будто бы только этого и ждал. Он поднял лицо: румянец почти сошел с его щек, но голубые глаза все еще блестели. Веснушки на его носу казались почти незаметными из-за тусклого света. Отчего-то сердце Гарри защемило: Уизли выглядел расстроенным, но таким же, как и всегда. Если бы ничего не случилось, они бы сейчас шутили и смеялись. Они были друзьями, лучшими друзьями — этого ничто не могло изменить.</p><p>— Да, — глухо согласился Рон. — Поговорим. Ты подождешь?</p><p>Его вопрос, заданный таким простым и привычным тоном, обнадежил Гарри. Он тут же кивнул и постарался улыбнуться, чтобы показать, что он на все готов и настроен исключительно на мирное и дружелюбное воссоединение. Он послушно сел на скамейку и принялся натягивать ботинки, а Рон отправился в душевую.</p><p>Ждать пришлось недолго. Все это время Гарри проигрывал в голове различные варианты их разговора. Ему казалось, все складывалось неплохо: Рон уже говорил с ним спокойно и будто бы сам хотел помириться. Ему просто было обидно, и Гарри готов был извиняться сколько угодно раз. Рон вышел в трусах и полотенце и принялся спешно одеваться. Они молчали, натягивая на себя теплые мантии и шарфы, но в этот раз тишина была не такой тяжелой и мучительной. Гарри старался прислушиваться к звукам снаружи — он все больше убеждался, что за дверью стоит Гермиона.</p><p>Так и оказалось. На улице, прямо рядом с раздевалкой, Гарри и Рон столкнулись с Малфоем и Гермионой — те стояли, скрестив руки на груди, и холодно смотрели друг на друга. Они спорили о чем-то, но разом замолкли, когда дверь открылась, и повернули головы.</p><p>— Поттер.<br/>— Рон.</p><p>Они произнесли это одновременно и тут же вновь раздраженно уставились друг на друга. Гарри вздохнул и постарался ободряюще улыбнуться, а Рон, бросив на Малфоя быстрый взгляд, вышел на протоптанную дорожку, ведущую мимо крайней трибуны к выходу с поля.</p><p>— Куда вы? — забеспокоилась Гермиона. </p><p>— Мы скоро вернемся, — обнадежил ее Гарри. — Не ругайтесь.</p><p>— Мы не ругаемся, — напряженно отозвался Малфой. </p><p>Гарри помахал ему и отправился вслед за Роном. На поле вышли почти все студенты с трибун, и отсюда он не мог разглядеть Крама. В толпе мелькали цветные мантии, но с такого расстояния понять, кто есть кто, было невозможно. Гарри задумался о том, сумел ли Рон пробиться к Краму — вряд ли, раз он почти сразу ушел в раздевалку. Да и толпа вокруг Виктора не подразумевала разговора по душам.</p><p>Они дошли до ворот. Снежные дорожки были хорошо видны, но Рон, вместо того чтобы двинуться по главному пути в Хогвартс, побрел на узкой, едва видной тропе в сторону Гремучей Ивы. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться следом за ним, то и дело проваливаясь по щиколотку: в ботинках тут же стало холодно и сыро. Они шли в молчании несколько минут и остановились на маленьком холме, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на Черное Озеро и спящую Иву. Дерево не шевелилось, его ветви припорошил снег, и сейчас, наверное, можно было безопасно пробраться меж его корней. Гарри смотрел на пейзаж Хогвартса, давая Рону собраться с мыслями, а потом повернулся к другу. </p><p>— Мне жаль, что мы поссорились, — честно сказал он. </p><p>— Мне тоже, — вздохнул Рон. Он принялся пинать снег и притаптывать тот пятачок, на котором они стояли. Гарри терпеливо наблюдал за его действиями. — Гермиона просила меня поговорить с тобой. И дать… <i>этому</i> шанс.</p><p>— Я попрошу тебя о том же, — произнес Гарри, подходя ближе. — Мне не стоило утаивать от вас подобное. Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы вы меня простили. Но Драко… он тоже старается все исправить, тоже жалеет, что мы скрывались так долго.</p><p>— Два года прошло, — глухо сказал Рон. — Это не просто долго. Мы ведь говорили о нем, и ты слушал все это и просто… Просто делал вид, что поддерживаешь, а сам потом уходил к нему. К тому, кто ненавидел нас, ненавидел Седрика, унижал тебя на глазах у всех... Как вообще можно было влюбиться в такого человека?</p><p>— Он вынужден был вести себя, как обычно, чтобы его не заподозрили. Со мной он был совсем другим. </p><p>— Что, на самом деле он любит Гермиону, а меня желает видеть лучшим другом?</p><p>— Нет... Драко просто парень. Да, поначалу он был довольно противным, я не хотел с ним общаться, а он меня преследовал, но потом... Я понял, что он умный и смелый и что он очень хочет быть лучше.</p><p>— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Рон прекратил мучить сугроб и повернулся. Он запихнул руки в карманы брюк и приподнял плечи, пряча подбородок в гриффиндорском шарфе. — Я думаю, он просто обманул тебя для того, чтобы он мог сменить лагерь, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Ведь его родители так удачно остаются на стороне Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Разве ты не видишь, что они просто пытаются выбрать выигрышную сторону?</p><p>— По-твоему, он придумал этот хитрый план аж на втором курсе? Втереться в доверие на случай возрождения Волдеморта, о котором он не знал?</p><p>— Ну почему же, — Рон сделал к Гарри шаг, и тому пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не отступить. — Может, это придумал его отец? Малфой ведь подходил к тебе с предложением дружбы, помнишь? А Люциус не тот человек, который отступается. Что помешало бы ему придумать этот шикарный план? Он бы выгородил сына перед Сам-Знаешь-Кем, а Малфой защитил бы их перед Дамблдором. Ведь ты бы заступился за родителей Драко, так ведь? Если бы он попросил?</p><p>Гарри быстро опустил взгляд. Он вспомнил, как привел Драко к Сириусу и как тот просил за своего отца… Его сердце вдруг кольнуло болью, и он дернулся, стараясь взять себя в руки. Нет, эта теория была такими же догадками и сомнениями, как и опасения Сириуса насчет одержимости. Его отношения с Драко, их дружба — все это основывалось на растущем доверии, на совместных победах. Может, это и выглядело как хитрый план, для Рона, который сам не переживал этой истории, но Гарри чувствовал, что за этим не было фальши.</p><p>— Это не так.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? Малфой же неплохой актер, раз он так отлично изображал ненависть к тебе и ко всем нам. Что мешало ему обмануть тебя?</p><p>— Он рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы помочь мне. </p><p>Рон шикнул и сплюнул.</p><p>— Он просто нашел к тебе подход. Надавил на жалость и доверие. И удачно оказался достаточно смазливым, чтобы ты предпочел его Седрику.</p><p>Гарри прищурился.</p><p>— Драко не пытался меня соблазнить, — твердо сказал он. </p><p>— Ага, и поэтому ты соблазнился, — Рон окинул его странным пристальным взглядом. — Ты не видишь очевидного. Этот гаденыш предаст нас, предаст очень и очень скоро, и я не позволю ему напасть со спины.</p><p>— Я не прошу тебя верить ему. Или мне, — Гарри стало больно от этих слов, — Просто... не ругайся с ним? Он не будет к тебе лезть, не будет никого обзывать. Сейчас и так все напряжены, и ссоры нам не помогут.</p><p>— А как насчет того, что я не хочу общаться с Малфоем или видеть его рядом с моими друзьями?</p><p>— Это и мои друзья. Я хочу, чтобы вы все помирились.</p><p>— Ну, раз ты хочешь, то мы, конечно, должны подчиниться. Как всегда.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду, Рон.</p><p>— Я пойду в Хогвартс, — ответил Уизли. </p><p>— Пойдем лучше к остальным? — попросил Гарри. — Просто... погуляем. Там Гермиона и близнецы... </p><p>— Ага, их новые метлы и зеленые мантии, — хмыкнул Рон. — Передавай Краму привет. Хотя он вряд ли помнит, кто я такой.</p><p>— Рон...</p><p>— Потом.</p><p>Уизли направился прочь, оставив Гарри в одиночестве стоять на холме. Несколько минут он просто смотрел под ноги, разглядывая притоптанный снег, а затем понуро поплелся обратно на стадион. Издалека он увидел, что из ворот выходят группы учеников. Его друзья обнаружились на одной из трибун: Уизли сидели вместе с Гермионой, Полумной и Невиллом, и рядом с ними пристроились Малфой и Забини. Они все переоделись в теплые черные мантии и цветные шарфы. Не похоже было, что они ссорятся. Подойдя чуть ближе, Гарри заметил среди них еще три фигуры: это оказались Крам, Флер и его старая знакомая Амели.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона замахала ему. Она поднялась с трибуны и побежала ему навстречу, обеспокоенная и взволнованная. Ее волосы торчали из-под вязаной шапки, и несколько кудрявых прядей висели по бокам от лица. Щеки покрывал румянец от мороза, и Гермиона то и дело прятала лицо в шарфе. Она остановилась перед ним и спросила с надеждой: — Как все прошло?</p><p>— Не очень хорошо, — признался Гарри. — Он ушел в Хогвартс.</p><p>— Вы поругались?</p><p>— Не совсем, но... Думаю, ему нужно еще немного времени.</p><p>Гермиона поджала губы. Возможно, она хотела сказать, что такая роскошь, как время, им недоступна и что она сама вынуждена была смириться и терпеть, пытаясь удержать их хрупкий мир, но вместо этого она промолчала. Кивнула, опустив лицо.</p><p>— Пойдем, — она повернулась к нему спиной. — Крам хотел поговорить с тобой.</p><p>— Крам? — удивился Гарри. Он направился вместе с подругой к трибуне. Виктор, и правда, наблюдал за ним. Флер сидела рядом с Биллом и казалась просто взволнованной происходящим: она косилась на равнодушного Малфоя с неодобрением, но ничего не говорила. Амели же с любопытством разглядывала собравшихся, что-то тихо спрашивала у Джорджа. Когда Гарри приблизился к трибуне, она улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой, затянутой в тугую черную перчатку.</p><p>— Где Рон? — спросила Джинни, когда Гарри остановился у первого ряда скамеек.</p><p>— Он сказал, что пойдет в школу.</p><p>— Что ж, он продолжает упрямиться, — хмыкнул Фред. — Мы подождем еще немного.</p><p>— Возможно, вам просто не стоит провоцировать его еще больше, — заметил Билл. Он переглянулся с Флер и кивнул на метлы, сваленные в стороне. — Ваши новые <i>приобретения</i> едва ли улучшили его отношение. Вы же знаете, как он трепетно относится к проявлениям... неравенства. </p><p>— Это не значит, что мы должны ходить перед ним на цыпочках, — недовольно сказал Джордж. — Мы прошли через то же самое, и Гермиона, и Джинни, и Рон единственный, кто не пытается хоть немного все исправить.</p><p>— Он пытается, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Ему сложнее всех. Малфой никогда не задирал вас так, как его.</p><p>— Мы, вообще-то, не одни, — напомнил всем Блейз. Он чуть отклонился назад, и его голова почти легла Полумне на колени. Девушка этого будто бы и не заметила. — Давайте не будем выставлять наши распри перед гостями.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, — поддержал Гарри и повернулся к Краму. — Гермиона сказала, ты хотел поговорить со мной.</p><p>— Да, — сказал тот хрипловато. — У меня есть некоторые... мысли, и я хотел узнать, известно ли тебе что-нибудь об этом. Я не знаю, кого из ваших можно спросить, и Амели сказала, что ты можешь помочь. </p><p>— О чем же ты хотел спросить?</p><p>— Когда я был в Дурмстранге, ходили слухи. О Гриндевальде, о том, что он вернулся и созывает своих бывших союзников. Ты знаешь о нем что-нибудь?</p><p>Гарри напрягся. Он не знал, что ответить, но прикидывал: в конце концов, откуда бы ему было знать о Гриндевальде, если бы тот не раскрывал ему свою тайну? В Ежедневном Пророке не появлялось никаких новостей о нем.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Только то, что было написано в газетах.</p><p>— Ведь он умер, — отозвалась Гермиона. Виктор посмотрел на нее темными глазами. — Об этом писали... в прошлом году, кажется? Больше вестей не было.</p><p>— Я слышал о нем, — вдруг подал голос Драко. Все разом уставились на него. — О том, что он, возможно, не умер в тюрьме, а объединился с Темным Лордом.</p><p>— Почему ты мне не рассказал? — удивился Блейз, пихнув его. </p><p>— Я должен был? — Малфой пожал плечами и снова повернулся к Краму. — Что еще тебе известно?</p><p>— Ну, немногое, — Виктор знал о том, кто был отцом Драко, и, очевидно, чувствовал себя немного неловко с ним. Он взглянул на Амели, которая кивнула ему и придвинулась ближе, сжав его локоть. — Лишь о том, что волшебники, скрывающиеся от закона, вновь выходят на свет, и это имя Гриндевальда призывает их. Если он жив и помогает Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, я бы хотел остаться в Хогвартсе и попытаться найти его.</p><p>— Это опасное желание, — с дрожью в голосе сказала Джинни. — Если Гриндевальд жив... Сколько у нас шансов против двух Темных Волшебников? Гарри, ты должен поговорить с Дамблдором!</p><p>— Эта информация непроверенная, — осадил ее Билл. — И если такие слухи ходят, Дамблдор уже знает об этом. Малфой, где ты услышал об этом?</p><p>— Я уже не помню, — уклончиво и оттого подозрительно сказал Драко. — Кто-то об этом упоминал.</p><p>«И ты, конечно, не сообщил мне» — подумал Гарри. Он уже устал удивляться. Необходимо было припереть Драко к стене и вытрясти из него всю правду. Сегодня же.</p><p>— Я узнаю, говорят ли в Ордене об этом, и сообщу вам, — сказал Билл. — И мне нужно найти Бенджамина. И Рона. Флер, пойдешь со мной?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Они поднялись, окинули остальных быстрым взглядом и спешно попрощались. Гарри наблюдал за тем, как они уходят прочь, о чем-то переговариваясь. Билл и Флер, очевидно, легко нашли общий язык, и они оба осуждали нахождение Драко Малфоя среди своих союзников. </p><p>— Неловкое прощание, — подала голос Амели. Ее английский стал намного чище. — Но что поделать.</p><p>— Как твоя рука? — спросил Гарри, повернувшись к ней и решив делать вид, что ничего странного не произошло. Амели взглянула на него голубыми глазами и ласково улыбнулась.</p><p>— Она все еще при мне. А как твои дела? Ты справился со всеми... <i>проблемами</i>?</p><p>— Я стараюсь их разрешить.</p><p>Амели посмотрела на Малфоя, который с подозрением разглядывал ее в ответ. Помнил ли он ее? Гарри надеялся, что это не станет проблемой: в конце концов, Амели была в больничном крыле, когда туда пришел Седрик и когда Гарри переживал ужасный кризис после поцелуя в Тайной Комнате. Ему бы не хотелось ворошить это прошлое.</p><p>— Это хо’гошо, — ровно ответила Амели.</p><p>— Вы с Виктором значит... теперь учитесь вместе, да?</p><p>— К нам п’гишло много ребят из Ду’гмст’ганга в этом году. Но даже у нас они не нашли защиты.</p><p>— Нам всем очень жаль, что это случилось с вашей школой, — сказал Невилл. </p><p>— Главное, что мы живы.</p><p>— И что мы будем делать теперь? — спросил Джордж. — Время обеда, да? </p><p>— Стоит поесть, — согласилась Гермиона.</p><p>Они начали собираться. Гарри вновь подумал о том, что Драко нужно будет выбрать себе место в Большом зале и что это может быть трудно. Не хотелось ставить его в неловкое положение, но бросать остальных и идти за едой на кухню было неправильно — сейчас, несмотря на тяжелый разговор с Роном, между ними всеми установился мир, и разрушать его не хотелось. Может, если Уизли увидит, что Малфой ведет себя прилично и дружественно, он оттает? Гарри очень на это надеялся.</p><p>Ребята собрались и направились к замку. Джинни, близнецы и Блейз несли Нимбусы на плечах, а Драко оставил свою метлу в чулане. Видимо, ему, как и Гарри, было жутко лень тащить ее куда-то далеко — а из чулана ее можно было легко призвать в спальню. Друзья начали разговор ни о чем, пытаясь сбавить напряжение. Молчали только Гарри и Малфой: они шли достаточно близко, чтобы их сцепленные руки не сильно бросались в глаза. Внимание компании было приковано к близнецам, которые пытались добиться от Крама внятной характеристики закулисной жизни профессионального квиддича. Тот отнекивался и хмурился, но близнецы были настойчивыми. Гермиона пыталась призвать их к приличному поведению, ведь Крам все же был гостем в их школе, однако близнецы только показывали ей языки и отмахивались. Гарри наслаждался этим мигом, крепко сжимая ладонь Малфоя: он мог держать его за руку и быть рядом со своими друзьями.</p><p>Это был прекрасный день.</p><p>На подходе к замку ребята заметили на крыльце столпотворение. Люди толкались и смеялись, в воздух поднимались предупреждающие сигналы, пытающиеся заглушить гомон.  Среди учеников можно было заметить несколько преподавателей — МакГонагалл и Стебль — и Люпина, который стоял, прислонившись бедром к каменным перилам.</p><p>— Ремус! — окликнул его Гарри, оставив друзей позади и взбежав по ступеням. — Что происходит?</p><p>— Подготовка к групповому фото, — ответил Люпин, невесело улыбнувшись. Полнолуние приближалось, и он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво. Зачем он пришел? Ему стоило оставаться на Гриммо.</p><p>— А где Бродяга?</p><p>— Я здесь!</p><p>Сириус выбежал из толпы учеников. Он был таким же рыжим, как и все Уизли, и, кажется, чувствовал себя превосходно. От былой хандры и меланхолии не осталось и следа. Никто не узнавал его. Блэк подскочил к Гарри и хлопнул его по плечу, довольно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Кто-то предложил сделать большой снимок, и я помогаю расставить учеников. И если что, я троюродный дядя Уизли. Правда, я забыл, каким именем я представился.</p><p>— Отлично, — Гарри улыбнулся. Он поглядел на тех, кто вышел на крыльцо: младшекурсников было не так много, да и в общем ряды учеников весьма поредели. Многие уже не носили школьную форму. — Мы тоже сфотографируемся?</p><p>— Конечно, — Сириус поманил рукой остальных ребят. Невилл, Полумна и Забини поглядывали на него в растерянности. Они остановились за спинами Уизли. — Правда, курсы теперь довольно неравномерные, и я расставляю ребят так, чтобы каждого было видно. Вы все высокие, так что идите вон туда. А Гермиона и Джинни встанут за вами.</p><p>— Ты видел матч? — спросил у него Фред. — С нами играл Крам.</p><p>— Я не успел на матч, — ответил Блэк. Он бросил взгляд вниз, туда, где стоял Крам и Амели. Вокруг них столпились любопытные шармбатонцы, наблюдающие за происходящим на крыльце. — Но слышал, что Когтевран вас разбил.</p><p>— Им просто повезло, — фыркнула Джинни. — А Рон здесь?</p><p>— Был. Кажется, я видел его с Биллом. Гарри, вы?..</p><p>— Все сложно.</p><p>— Все образуется, — Сириус улыбнулся. — Сделаем потом еще несколько снимков? Какой-то Криви сказал, что с радостью вас пофотографирует.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? — поддержал его Фред.</p><p>Гарри тоже согласился. Он обернулся и нашел взглядом Малфоя, который остался рядом с Забини и Лавгуд. Они не спешили приближаться. Блейз рассказывал что-то Полумне, показывая на метлу: девушка разглядывала аккуратный Нимбус, пожимала плечами, выглядя не особенно впечатленной. Блейз, впрочем, не унывал и настаивал.</p><p>Старшекурсники вместе с Сириусом кое-как расставили школьников. Гарри потащил Драко за собой, не желая, чтобы тот стоял где-то сбоку — они оказались рядом с Невиллом и Дином, Рон стоял чуть дальше. Гермиона и Джинни встали на ступеньку выше, а близнецы, наоборот, ниже. Блэк сам спустился вниз с фотоаппаратом Колина и начал командовать, заставляя кого-то притиснуться ближе, а кого-то — улыбнуться. Шармбатонцы и учителя отошли в сторону для первых нескольких снимков, а на следующих они встали туда, где были свободные места. Ребята менялись, желая оказаться рядом с друзьями и с родственниками, вновь поднялся шум: кого-то постоянно было не видно, кто-то пихался. Близнецы посадили Джинни себе на плечи, поманили к себе Седрика, который обитал где-то в самом низу лестницы. Гарри просто улыбался, позволяя переставлять себя и дергать. Он был уверен, что эти снимки будут отличными.</p><p>Вскоре школьники начали собираться на обед, который уже был накрыт в Большом Зале. Сириус предложил устроить пикник вместо посиделок за столом, и его идею поддержали. Было решено разделиться на две группы: Гарри, Драко и близнецы отправлялись на кухню за едой, а остальные должны были подготовить место. </p><p>— Не забудьте термосы с чаем, — напутствовала Гермиона. — И сок.</p><p>— Я хочу сосисок.</p><p>— А я не отказалась бы от мясного рулета, — задумчиво произнесла Полумна. — С пюре. Или от спагетти? Или фаршированных перцев?</p><p>— Плохо, если Рон к нам не присоединится, — сказала Джинни. — Мы и так оставляем его одного постоянно, и так все будет только хуже.</p><p>— Я предложу ему пойти с нами, — вызвалась Гермиона. — Хотя бы просто посидеть. </p><p>— Не думаю, что он согласится. — Гарри трудно было представить, чтобы Рон сидел рядом с Малфоем после того, что он наговорил после матча. Уизли не желал ни мириться с случившимся, ни прощать виновных, и Гарри не знал, как исправить это. Он мог только ждать.</p><p>Гермиона все равно решила попытаться, и ребята отправились в Хогвартс. Там они разделились: Грейнджер убежала в Зал, а остальные пошли к коридору, в котором располагался вход на кухню. Они без труда нашли нужную картинку: груша хихикнула, когда ее пощекотали, и превратилась в дверную ручку. Ребята зашли на кухню и замерли на пороге: внутри царил настоящий хаос. Маленькие эльфы носились туда-сюда, проверяли еду на столах, сверялись с какими-то длинными списками... Иногда какой-то эльф залезал на стол и щелкал пальцами, и еда пропадала с блюд — вероятно, в этот самый миг она появлялась наверху, на золотых тарелках. Стоял невероятный шум из голосов, булькающих супов и звенящий посуды. Три факультетских стола ломились от яств, и лишь один пустовал — за столом Слизерина никто не сидел, и эльфы не стали ставить туда тарелки, только какие-то кастрюли и сковородки, с которых они перекладывали еду на серебряную посуду. Зрелище было удручающим.</p><p>— Давайте найдем Добби? — предложил Гарри. Джордж кивнул ему и ухватил пробегающего мимо эльфа за ухо:</p><p>— Эй, друг, где нам найти эльфа Добби?</p><p>Эльф уставился на Джорджа в праведном возмущении и дернул головой. Он что-то быстро забормотал и пропал в толпе других эльфов, практически неотличимых друг от друга. Те, что работали у двери, уже начали недовольно коситься на ребят — видимо, их приход отвлекал маленьких работников от их дел. Рад был только Добби, который выскочил из толпы домовиков и поклонился. На его лысой голове криво сидел чехол для чайника, а на ноги были надеты теплые шерстяные носки — один красный, а другой фиолетовый. Полотенце с гербом Хогвартса, которое эльфы носили как тогу, скрывалось под чем-то неясным, но в целом напоминающим жилетку.</p><p>— Добби рад, что Гарри Поттер и его друзья навестили его, — запищал Добби. — И хозяин Драко Малфой здесь!</p><p>— Я больше не твой хозяин, — спокойно ответил Малфой. — Как ты поживаешь?</p><p>— Очень хорошо! Мы готовим и убираем, но после того, как ученики стали уезжать, работы становится все меньше.</p><p>— Мы пришли попросить у вас немного еды, сока и горячего чая в термосе. У нас пикник на улице.</p><p>— Добби все сделает, сэр! — эльф поклонился и пропал в толпе. Гарри довольно улыбнулся и пихнул Драко в бок.</p><p>— Гермиона бы тобой гордилась, — сказал он. — Ты очень мил с ним.</p><p>— Будь таким почаще, и Гермиона растает, — Джордж закинул руку ему на плечо и дернул к себе. Драко возмущенно пискнул, но его уже схватили и принялись трепать и щекотать. Он отбивался, но слишком слабо, чтобы это действительно отвлекло близнецов. Они отстали от красного и растрепанного Драко только тогда, когда к ним вернулся Добби: он левитировал над собой четыре корзины, которые били остальных эльфов по головам. </p><p>— Вот, Добби собрал вам всего понемногу, — сообщил эльф. В корзинах оказалось несколько глиняных горшочков и бумажных пакетов со свежими булочками, а также небольшая горячая кастрюля. Все это пахло просто потрясающе, и у Гарри во рту тут же начала собираться слюна. Он был довольно голоден после активного матча и не отказался бы отведать куриную ножку в хрустящей корочке прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Спасибо, Добби, — Гарри присел на одно колено, чтобы эльфу было удобней на него смотреть. — Кстати, я хотел узнать, что вы планируете делать во время нападения? Вы же знаете, что на Хогвартс могут напасть?</p><p>— Да-да, эльфам сообщили, — кивнул Добби. — Профессор Дамблдор попросил нас быть незаметными и приглядывать за тем, что происходит в замке. Если кому-то понадобится помощь.</p><p>— Будь осторожен, — попросил Гарри. — Эльфам не стоит подвергать себя опасности.</p><p>— Мистер Гарри Поттер так печется о нас, — Добби смотрел на него с благоговением. — Спасибо, сэр, мы будем очень осторожны!</p><p>Ребята забрали корзины и отправились обратно.</p><p>— Он довольно странный эльф, не находишь? — спросил Драко.</p><p>— Он отличается от остальных, но он чудесный, — ответил ему Гарри. — Другие ваши эльфы дружили с ним?</p><p>— Сложно сказать, я плохо понимаю систему их отношений. Но мой отец часто брал его с собой, и это давало Добби определенное положение. Наверное, остальные относились к нему неплохо.</p><p>— Вот бы нам в дом хотя бы одного эльфа, — вздохнул Джордж. — Мама заставляет нас убираться без магии, мол, так получается настоящая чистота. Не понимаю, чем плоха ложная чистота? Или поддельная чистота? Как это называется, Фред?</p><p>— Хреновая чистота? Или обманная чистота?</p><p>— Да что же вы несете? — произнес Драко и ускорил шаг. — Вы безумны.</p><p>— Нам важно твое мнение, Малфой. </p><p>— Лжечистота? — предположил Гарри.</p><p>— Хей, я предлагал похожее, это не считается, — возразил Джордж. — Но суть в том, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Чистота либо есть, либо нет. Эльф бы очень пригодился нам в аргументировании этого вопроса. Он мог бы жить на чердаке вместе с упырем.</p><p>— У вас на чердаке живет упырь? — Драко поморщился. — Почему?</p><p>— Об этом тебе лучше поговорить с нашим отцом. Это он его притащил.</p><p>— Фу.</p><p>— Я никогда его не видел, — заметил Гарри. — Только слышал.</p><p>— Твое счастье, дружище. Он похож на Рона, переживающего худшую стадию драконьей оспы. Печальное и довольно омерзительное зрелище.</p><p>Ребята вышли на улицу. На крыльце их ждала Гермиона — и Рон. Гарри чуть не уронил корзинку, которую он нес, когда увидел друга, опирающегося поясницей о каменные перила. Рон смотрел в небо и чесал щеку: он повернулся, услышав шаги, и прожег Гарри настороженным взглядом, будто ожидая, что друг немедленно набросится на него. Почему он ждал этого? Потому что думал, что Малфой обманывал Гарри долгие годы, заставляя влюбляться в себя? Или потому что считал Гарри податливым и неспособным увидеть ложь?<br/>Гарри стиснул зубы и промолчал.</p><p>— Рон! — Фред дернулся вперед. — Ты с нами.</p><p>Рон перевел взгляд на Малфоя. </p><p>— А ты что скажешь? — в его голосе слышалось неприятное обращение, которое он решил не произносить вслух. Гарри это совсем не понравилось, и он инстинктивно сделал шаг вперед, желая закрыть Драко собой. Тот удержал его за локоть.</p><p>— Я не ищу ссоры, — сказал Малфой. — Ни с тобой, ни с кем-либо другим.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>— Мы решили устроить пикник. Не стоит портить это время. Если ты так хочешь начать выяснять отношения, то отложи это на завтра.</p><p>— А что будет завтра? Ты не будешь прятаться за спиной Гарри?</p><p>— Да. Именно так.</p><p>Рон пожал плечами и повернулся к Гермионе. Видимо, она была негласно назначена мирным связным между Уизли и Гарри с Малфоем, и теперь девушке приходилось постоянно волноваться, как бы друзья не сцепились. Драко казался спокойным, Рон тоже, хотя это очевидно было не так. Гарри глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— Мы просто пойдем к остальным, — решил он. — Все будет отлично.</p><p>Он поставил корзину на каменные ступени и достал Карту Мародеров. Она подсказала ему, что Сириус и остальные расположились около дуба недалеко от стадиона. Ребята направились к ним в неловком молчании, которое близнецы пытались прервать, комментируя все вокруг. От этого неловкость не становилась меньше, но хотя бы не было напряженной тишины.</p><p>Для пикника было выбрано живописное место. Раскидистый голый дуб стоял на холме и сейчас казался черным корявым исполином. Стоя у его корней, можно было разглядеть и вышки трибун, и озеро, а впереди возвышалась сине-зеленая стена Запретного Леса. Где-то меж стволов виднелся новый корпус, где теперь жили шармбатонцы. Около дерева была растоплена небольшая круглая полянка: на черной земле лежало большое покрывало, раскрашенное в цвета четырех факультетов. На самом деле это был носовой платок, который трансфигурировали в большую скатерть, а затем начали покрывать цветами. Полумна как раз занималась тем, что выводила синий узор, когда ребята подошли с корзинами.</p><p>— Смотрите, мы нашли нашего потеряшку, — объявил Фред, хлопнув Рона по спине. — А еще Добби дал нам много еды.</p><p>— Давайте все сюда, — Сириус замахал руками. Его рыжая маскировка пропала, вернув прежний цвет волос и бороды. — И гляньте, что я раздобыл.</p><p>Он достал из кармана фотоаппарат и помахал им в воздухе.</p><p>— Ты должен вернуть его Колину Криви в полной сохранности, — напомнил ему Ремус. Он сидел в углу скатерти и казался утомленным. </p><p>— Да знаю я, знаю. Я буду аккуратен.</p><p>Забини, который помогал Полумне с узорами, пихнул Драко ногой.</p><p>— Тебе стоило сказать мне, что Поттер живет с чертовым Сириусом Блэком.</p><p>— Я забыл, — признался Драко. — Возьми корзину.</p><p>— Забыл он, — зафырчал Блейз. Полумна спросила у него, красиво ли получилось, и он тут же отвлекся на нее и расплылся в улыбке. Близнецы захихикали, наметив новую жертву, и начали подбираться к бывшему слизеринцу. Гарри поставил корзину на скатерть и начал выкладывать продукты. Малфой сел рядом с ним.</p><p>Все складывалось не так плохо. Они вместе с Невиллом раскладывали еду, Фред и Джордж приставали к Блейзу и Полумне, Гермиона и Джинни делили порции, Сириус фотографировал все подряд, а Ремус и Рон сидели в стороне. Люпин что-то тихо говорил, наверное, призывал смириться и просто насладиться этим моментом — Рон старался, правда старался. Он даже улыбнулся, когда Забини пригрозил Фреду сглазом, если тот немедленно не отвалит от него.</p><p>Наконец они приступили к обеду.  В корзинах лежало несколько тарелок, но их не хватило на всех, и Ремусу пришлось снова заниматься трансфигурацией. Волшебные тарелки по виду ничем не отличались от настоящих, но жар еды проникал сквозь них намного сильнее, будто горячее пюре лежало прямо на ладони. Гарри досталась именно такая тарелка, и ему пришлось поставить ее на скатерть — есть так было неудобно, потому что пюре и мясо норовили соскользнуть с вилки. Каждый упавший кусочек близнецы приветствовали гоготом.</p><p>— Так что дальше? — спросила Джинни. — Мы будем ждать?</p><p>Все сразу поняли, о чем речь.</p><p>— А что нам остается? — пожал плечами Сириус.  — Если предположить, что Волдеморт придет к Хогвартсу в полнолуние... Осталось три дня, не считая этот. Дамблдор должен эвакуировать как можно больше учеников.</p><p>— Мы должны остаться, — сказал Невилл. — Это же наша школа.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — осадил его Ремус. Люпин ел только пюре и овощи, избегая даже смотреть в сторону мясных блюд. Наверное, он боялся сорваться. — Время еще есть. Новости могут измениться. </p><p>— Давайте сосредоточимся на более позитивных вещах, — предложил Блэк. — У нас будет еще много времени для того, чтобы утопать в тоске.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, — поддержала Гермиона. — Кстати, Гарри, Рон, Хагрид приглашал нас троих к нему, помните? Сходим вечером?</p><p>— Ладно, — буркнул Рон, грызущий фаршированный перец.— <i>Втроем</i> мы сходим. Зачем?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Гарри?</p><p>Гарри сомневался, что поход к Хагриду состоится сегодня. Матч и общение с друзьями погружали его в повседневность, но он помнил, что сегодняшний день ознаменован и другими планами. Ему нужно было к Дамблдору, и он не был уверен, что выйдет от него полным сил для общения с братцем Хагрида.</p><p>— Может, завтра? — предположил он. — Сегодня я собирался сходить к Дамблдору.</p><p>— Спросишь его о Гриндевальде? — поинтересовалась Полумна.</p><p>— Гриндевальде? — удивился Ремус. — Интересный предмет разговора.</p><p>Гарри бросил на него настороженный взгляд. Люпин и Блэк состояли в Ордене, но они не знали об истинной сущности профессора Голдмана. Однако если слухи о Гриндевальде дошли даже до Малфоя, то они наверняка владели какой-то информацией.</p><p>— Крам сказал, что в Дурмстранге ходили странные слухи о нем, — доложила Гермиона. — Вы что-нибудь знаете?</p><p>— Это не более чем слухи. Люди о разном говорят, когда напуганы.</p><p>— Мы тоже напуганы, — поделилась Джинни. — Если это окажется правдой, то нам... конец? Что мы сможем сделать?</p><p>— Дамблдор уже побеждал Гриндевальда, — заметил Невилл. — Он сильный и умный. Он найдет выход.</p><p>— Пам-пам, мы снова вернулись к обсуждению неминуемой гибели, — вяло заметил Джордж. — Давайте не будем об этом? Давайте о другом поговорим?</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— У нас есть замечательная тема — скандальные Гарри и Малфой. Давайте будем говорить о них, пока они не покраснеют, как эти маринованные помидорки?</p><p>— Джордж, ты больной, — заявила Джинни.</p><p>— Пф, еще скажи, что тебе не интересно, где они впервые поцеловались или еще чего. Ставлю галлеон, что тебе интересно.</p><p>— Да нет у тебя галлеона.</p><p>— Есть.</p><p>— Фу, — буркнул Рон себе под нос. Он сам уже наливался красным цветом маринованной помидорки, но едва ли от смущения. Он смотрел только перед собой, а его пальцы так сильно сжимали перчик, что из того начал вылезать фарш. — Почему вы говорите об этом? Здесь же Сириус и Ремус!</p><p>— Рон, ты же знаешь, что Драко — мой племянник? — заметил Сириус.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Это значит, что я стараюсь относиться ко всему философски. А Ремус слишком устал, чтобы думать о мирском. К тому же он решил крутить роман с моей племянницей, что роднит его с Гарри.</p><p>— Эй! — возмутился Люпин. — Это частное!</p><p>— Я думал, мы смеемся над личной жизнью, — Сириус беспомощно поднял руки. — Это начал не я! Ударь Джорджа!</p><p>— Это не смешно, — Рон положил разломанный перчик на тарелку и уставился на свою грязную руку. Видимо, это натолкнуло его на какую-то мысль, потому что он сразу перевел взгляд на Малфоя. Тот сидел тихо и аккуратно ел, глядя преимущественно на лес или на замок. На взгляд Рона он никак не ответил.</p><p>— Рон, просто... переступи через это, — посоветовала брату Джинни. Она пододвинулась к нему поближе. Тот отмахнулся.</p><p>— Да что ты знаешь! Точнее, ты-то знала!</p><p>— Рон, представь, что Гермиона сказала бы тебе, что теперь любит девочек и начала встречаться например... с Чжоу Чанг? А потом променяла бы ее на Панси Паркинсон? Представь и поймешь, что я <i>знаю</i>.</p><p>Рон не удержался и фыркнул. Гермиона тоже улыбнулась, и остальные заметно расслабились. </p><p>— На твоем месте я был бы более расстроен, узнав, что Гарри встречается с Панси, — вставил Забини. — Поверь мне, она стала бы и твоей головной болью. Драко точно не станет будить тебя посреди ночи в истерике, ага. Или звонить тебе по каминной связи летом... очень много раз, хотя ты не отвечаешь.</p><p>— Вы в Слизерине все... такие.</p><p>— Хей, я когтевранец, — Блейз с гордостью ткнул в свой синий шарф. — Не клевещи на меня!</p><p>— Отвали.</p><p>— Рон, это очень грубо, — неожиданно заметила Лавгуд. Она посмотрела на Рона круглыми глазами, и тот неожиданно устыдился. Он залился краской и опустил глаза. — Блейз не хотел тебя обидеть.</p><p>— Я сейчас расплачусь от умиления, — сообщил Фред. — Вы все такие сладкие, что у меня начался диабет. </p><p>— Тебя от него вылечат за пятнадцать минут.</p><p>— Ах, сейчас Малфой положит голову Гарри на плечо, и я скончаюсь.</p><p>— Ты просто завидуешь. Твое плечо пустует.</p><p>— Джинни! Кто бы говорил!</p><p>— На мое плечо найдется много желающих, ха!</p><p>— Невилл, а как дела в теплицах? — спросил Ремус ни с того ни с сего.  Все на миг замолкли, а потом принялись говорить о своих делах дальше. Долгопупс, видимо, немного сконфуженный из-за сплоченности компании, завел беседу с Люпином. Джинни, Забини и близнецы продолжали шутливо препираться, остальные ели. Гарри думал, что ураган миновал, но в какой-то момент Джордж вспомнил про них с Малфоем.</p><p>— Так, вы ведь все еще не рассказали! — он обвиняюще ткнул в них пальцем. — Про первый поцелуй!</p><p>— Почему мы должны об этом рассказывать? — спросил Малфой. </p><p>— Это традиция. Диггори нам рассказал.</p><p>Гарри дернулся и сделал страшные глаза. Он совсем-совсем забыл о том, что происходило ночью на Рождество. Та игра в бутылочку была просто баловством, но Малфой все воспринимал острее, и сейчас он мог расстроиться, узнав о тех событиях. Гарри пытался невербально подать знак близнецам, но те его игнорировали, разглядывая чуть покрасневшего Драко.</p><p>— Да? — спросил тот. — Он рассказывает вам такие вещи?</p><p>— Мы его вынудили. Это было условием игры. </p><p>— Что ж, я бы не стал с вами играть.</p><p>Фред и Джордж переглянулись, подумали немного, поглядели на недовольную Гермиону, а затем зловеще улыбнулись. Их взгляды переместились на Гарри, тут же пожелавшего провалиться сквозь землю. Он беспомощно уставился на Рона, который мог бы снова начать злиться и тем самым отвлечь братьев, но тот сидел тихо и смотрел исподлобья. Ему тоже было интересно — он просто был упрямым и ненавидел Малфоя. </p><p>— Гарри, — елейным голосом потянул Джордж. — Помнишь, как мы дали тебе пароль от ванной старост? Ты нам должен. Расскажи нам про ваш поцелуй.</p><p>— Боже, нет.</p><p>— Ты обещал! Ничего пошлого, ничего противозаконного. Невинная подробность. </p><p>— Вы ужасные, — сообщила им Гермиона.</p><p>— Неправда, — Фред ей подмигнул. — Мы клевые, и ты нас любишь.</p><p>— Они и правда забавные, — шепнул Забини Полумне. Та кивнула.</p><p>— Давайте сделаем веселее, — вдруг предложил Малфой. Он доел свою еду и отставил тарелку в сторону, тщательно вытирая пальцы салфеткой. — У вас будет десять попыток. Мы честно скажем, если вы угадаете. А если нет — вы отстанете от Поттера.</p><p>— Идет, — согласился Фред. — Напиши место на бумажке и отдай Гермионе. Мы все еще тебе не верим.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>У Ремуса нашлось перо, а чернила пришлось наколдовать. Гарри прижался к плечу Малфоя, наблюдая, как тот пишет на салфетке «Тайная Комната». Было что-то удивительное в том, чтобы поделиться этим секретом с другими людьми — до этого они были единственными, кто знал о том событии. Драко повернул лицо и посмотрел на Гарри: кажется, он чувствовал то же самое. Его глаза блестели, а губы были чуть влажными. Их немедленно хотелось поцеловать.</p><p>Бумажка с разгадкой перекочевала в карман Гермионы, которая честно не стала на нее смотреть. Остальные собрались в заинтересованный кружок.</p><p>— Квиддичное поле? — предложил Джордж первым.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Мы можем взять подсказку? — поинтересовалась Джинни. — Хотя бы в замке или вне его?</p><p>— Еще чего, — фыркнул Драко. — Правила уже обговорены. Раньше надо думать.</p><p>— Запретный Лес? — предположила Полумна.</p><p>— Нет. Осталось восемь.</p><p>— Выручай-Комната? — рискнул Сириус.</p><p>— Нет. Семь.</p><p>— Просто место в коридоре?! — Фред начал паниковать.</p><p>— Нет. Шесть. И это было довольно расплывчато. И имейте в виду, каждый учебный класс будет считаться за попытку, так как это разные места.</p><p>— Это нечестно!</p><p>— Я слизеринец, — Драко расправил плечи и довольно улыбнулся.  — Я играю не честно, а так, чтобы выиграть.</p><p>— Библиотека? — предложила Гермиона.</p><p>— Нет. Пять.</p><p>— Астрономическая Башня?</p><p>— Нет. Четыре.</p><p>— Ванна старост?</p><p>— Нет. Три.</p><p>— Слизерин?</p><p>— Нет. Два.</p><p>— Тайная Комната?</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как Малфой вздрогнул всем телом. Они оба уставились на Рона — тот сидел и смотрел прямо на них со странным выражением на лице. Он ждал, и пауза затягивалась.</p><p>— Ну? — спросил он. — Я угадал?</p><p>— Да, — сказал Драко. — Ты угадал.</p><p>— Твою мать! — взревел Фред. — Тайная Комната! Надо было сразу догадаться! Что может быть более слизеринским!</p><p>— Не говорите мне, что это случилось... когда я был там! — Рон почти вскочил на ноги. Его лицо запылало, и Гарри поспешил его успокоить:</p><p>— Нет! Конечно, не тогда. Намного позже.</p><p>— Вы туда еще и несколько раз наведывались? — Блейз смотрел на них со смесью страха и обожания. </p><p>— Несколько.</p><p>— Гарри, — вкрадчиво произнес Сириус. — Гарри, ты должен сказать нам, где Тайная Комната. Я думал, это чертов секрет Дамблдора! А вы туда лазаете!</p><p>— Никто из вас не смог бы туда войти, — сказал Гарри. Ему вдруг стало так легко и свободно, что он решил — вес этого секрета ему больше не нужен. — Чтобы открыть дверь, необходимо говорить на парселтанге. Но сам вход находится в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Это раковина.</p><p>— О Мерлин, моя голова сейчас взорвется, — Джордж схватился за волосы. — Так, почему мы все еще не собираемся туда? Давайте сходим сегодня? Завтра? Сейчас?</p><p>— Там нет ничего интересного. Это просто пустой зал с колоннами. </p><p> — Или ты просто не раскрыл секреты этого места, — заметила Гермиона. Ее глаза блестели от любопытства. — Нам правда стоит туда спуститься... разок, да? Просто посмотреть?</p><p>— Как бывший профессор я решительно против, — сказал Люпин. — Но как один из Мародеров я решительно за.</p><p>— О боже. У нас нет на это времени сегодня.</p><p>— Завтра?</p><p>— Может быть, — уступил Гарри. — Не знаю!</p><p>Он поглядел на Малфоя в поисках поддержки. Тот тоже смотрел на него — нежно и грустно, будто бы Гарри мог рассыпаться в любой момент. Его не волновало то, что другие уже составили планы, включающие непосредственно их самих, он казался почти умиротворённым, несмотря на печаль. Гарри не удержался и взял его за руку: чужие пальцы крепко сжали его ладонь. Сириус не придумал ничего умнее, чем сфотографировать их в этот момент.</p><p>Они хорошо провели время. Блэк наделал кучу снимков (половина, очевидно, была неудачной), а потом было решено устроить большую снежную битву, от которой воздержался только Ремус. Были построены две снежные стены, из-за которых ребята стреляли друг в друга снежками. Если не учитывать то, что Рон всегда норовил попасть в Малфоя, все прошло отлично. Они смеялись, бегали по поляне, заставляли девчонок повизгивать, пихая снег им за шиворот, а потом сами же получали снежками по голове — Гермиона прекрасно заколдовывала сразу несколько снежных комков на прицельные попадания, Джинни была просто меткой, а Полумна почему-то всегда незаметно оказывалась где-то за спиной. В конце концов, Сириус изобрел новую игру, в которой очень кстати пришлись оставленные у дуба Нимбусы: игроки взлетали и пытались поймать снежные снаряды. Гарри в этом преуспел.</p><p>Все закончилось, когда ближе к вечеру на поляну опустился Фоукс. Среди белого снега он казался ослепительно ярким пятном, существом из другого мира. Феникса не заботил холод, он вальяжно прошел по сугробу, не проваливаясь, и протянул Гарри фиолетовый пергамент, который держал в клюве. Издав мелодичную трель, Фоукс поднялся в наливающееся лиловым цветом небо и пропал за башнями Хогвартса.</p><p>В письме сообщалось, что профессор Дамблдор готов принять Гарри у себя в кабинете.</p><p>— Может, сначала поешь? — предложила Гермиона, прочитав письмо. Первый бой колокола уже прозвучал, значит, в Большом Зале уже началось накрытие. — Не идти же... вот так, сразу. Или это срочно?</p><p>Гарри не знал, как именно будет проходить ритуал, но предполагал, что это будет мучительно и болезненно. В таком случае его скорее вывернет ужином себе же на колени. Да и крестраж был намного важнее. И образ, который не беспокоил его целый день, тут же восоздался в памяти.</p><p> — Лучше перекушу потом, — сказал он. — А вы идите.</p><p>— Что ж, нам наверное пора обратно на Гриммо, — Сириус почесал свою бороду. Он был растрепанным, красным и запыхавшимся — и абсолютно счастливым. Его морщины сходили, когда он веселился так, будто сам был школьником. — А, Ремус? Тонкс ведь говорила про ужин?</p><p>— Говорила, — Ремус поднялся с покрывала. Он поднял волшебную палочку в воздух, и все тарелки и горшочки попрыгали обратно в корзины. — Отнесем это обратно на кухню. Вы ведь там взяли посуду, да?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой,  — сказал ему Малфой, когда все остальные занялись сбором своих вещей. — Хорошо? Мне интересно, что он тебе скажет, а есть в Большом Зале я не хочу.</p><p>— Я не знаю, насколько это затянется.</p><p>— Я подожду тебя. </p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что вести Драко с собой было хорошей идеей, но в глубине души он просто боялся идти к Дамблдору.  Он боялся не боли — боль ради общего блага, ради высшей цели была ему почти привычна. Его пугало то, что он увидел в разуме Волдеморта и к чему должен был сейчас вернуться. И мысль, что Малфой будет ждать его, будет совсем рядом, ободряла. Гарри согласился.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>**<p> </p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Драко. </p><p>Он остановился чуть в стороне от каменных горгулий и взял Гарри за руку. Его ладонь была мокрой и чуть дрожала. Он не знал, зачем Дамблдор вызвал Гарри к себе, и уж тем более не понимал важности этой встречи — так почему же выглядел таким напуганным? Глаза Малфоя были широко распахнуты, и когда он смотрел на дверь, скрывающую за собой винтовую лестницу, что-то упрямое появлялось в чертах его лица.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Ты можешь не ждать меня…</p><p>— Я же сказал, что подожду, — Малфой отпустил его ладонь. — Я буду здесь. Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное, и я не хочу, чтобы это ждало до завтра.</p><p>— Скажи сейчас?</p><p>Драко покачал головой. Он сделал шаг назад и скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что он тверд в своем решении. Гарри благодарно ему улыбнулся, а затем направился к горгульям. Пароль «малиновые конфетки» открыл ему дорогу, и Гарри ступил на винтовую лестницу, тут же начавшую движение: обернувшись напоследок, он увидел, что Малфой провожает его тревожным и усталым взглядом.</p><p>Гарри поднялся на самый верх и постучал. С другой стороны донесся невнятный отклик, и дверь открылась сама собой. Неизменный кабинет старого директора встретил его знакомым звоном и шепотом портретов, которые тут же замолкли, стоило юноше переступить порог. В кабинете уже был Снейп: он стоял над Омутом Памяти, вглядываясь в смутные образы в его глубине. Дамблдор сидел за столом и делал какие-то пометки на длинном пергаменте: он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Профессор не стал выглядеть особенно здоровее, но перспектива обнаружения крестража придавала ему бодрости, и он казался довольно воодушевленным. Его мантия была сдержанной, фиолетовой и лишенной привычных пестрых узоров.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — сказал он. — Проходи, садись.</p><p>Перед столом стояло одно единственное бархатное кресло, и Гарри пришлось занять его. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно от того, что понятия не имел, чего ждать: Дамблдор, конечно, улыбался ему, но Снейп даже не повернул головы, полностью погруженный в разглядывание Омута Памяти. Жердочка Фоукса была пуста, а портреты молча наблюдали за происходящим в кабинете.</p><p>— Как все будет проходить? — спросил Гарри, стараясь скрыть нервозность.</p><p>— Мы погрузим тебя в транс, чтобы воздействие легилименции было не таким ощутимым.</p><p>— И вы найдете ту часть, что я не помню?</p><p>— Мы попробуем. Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Снейп наконец оторвался от Омута Памяти. Он оперся одной рукой о стол, будто бы покачнувшись, прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а потом посмотрел на директора — тот терпеливо ждал его реакции, сложив руки в замок.  Гарри поерзал на стуле, дожидаясь хоть какого-то решения: ему казалось, профессора общаются без слов, и собственная непричастность была неприятна. С каждой секундой страх перед возвращением в тот ужасный огненный миг уходил: Гарри думал лишь о крестраже, природу которого они могли раскрыть. </p><p>Он подумал о Драко, оставшемся снаружи, но тут же оборвал себя. </p><p>— Ты готов, Северус? — спросил директор.</p><p>— Да, — Снейп повернулся к Гарри. Он окинул его внимательным, обеспокоенным взглядом. Его волнение было приятным и почти позабытым: Гарри вдруг подумал, что он с трудом припоминает, когда они со Снейпом в последний раз говорили по душам. Это было неожиданно болезненным пониманием.</p><p>Дамблдор тоже поднялся. Он обошел свой стол и остановился перед Гарри. Палочка в его худых пальцах казалась до странного устрашающей.</p><p>— Хорошо, Гарри, — директор улыбнулся. — Постарайся забыть все приемы окклюменции, которым мы тебя обучали. Вспомни то видение и воссоздай в памяти все подробности. И не противься вторжению.</p><p>Снейп достал из кармана тонкий и длинный флакон.</p><p>— Это поможет, — сказал он и протянул зелье Гарри. </p><p>Тот принял флакон, на мгновение дотронувшись до чужой руки: теплое касание придало ему сил. Снейп остался стоять рядом и наблюдал за тем, как Гарри пьет снадобье — удивительно, но то оказалось вполне приличным на вкус, лишь обладающим странноватым послевкусием. От него голова начала кружиться, и Гарри чуть сполз в кресле, расслабляясь. Он все еще видел перед собой стол и фиолетовую мантию Дамблдора, но окружающее пространство выглядело будто бы потускневшим: Гарри не мог сосредоточиться на нем, и поэтому закрыл глаза. Он будто бы медленно погружался во что-то вязкое — в воспоминания.</p><p>Он сделал так, как велел Дамблдор. Перед ним, будто наяву, вновь поднялась та свеча — ее длинное белое тело влажно заблестело от воска, а пламя игриво шевельнулось, будто приветствуя. Перед Гарри стояла чаша, наполненная чернотой, но как он ни старался, он не мог разглядеть того, что лежало на её дне. Со всех сторон начала сгущаться темнота, и голоса вернулись — Гарри боялся их настойчивого шепота и иллюзорных, но таких близких прикосновений. Он пытался не обращать на них внимания, он заглядывал в чашу и силился найти в ней очертания крестража. «Вот, — подумал он, — вот оно».</p><p>Чужое присутствие странным образом вплелось в жуткие образы. Ощущение давления сделало и чашу, и свечу, и тьму менее настоящими, будто бы придуманными. Все это не происходило сейчас, и оно не касалось Гарри — это Том, а не он, вступил в контакт с этой магией. Однако когда в пламени свечи вспыхнул глаз, внимательный и недобрый, Гарри ощутил его присутствие — тот будто бы наблюдал за ним даже сквозь время. Он пугал.</p><p>Гарри позволил себе бояться. Он просто наблюдал, чувствуя, как чужая воля движется в его разуме. Сквозь воспоминание прорывались и другие образы: сегодняшняя игра, вспышка фотографии, хохочущий Сириус, обеспокоенный Драко… В какой-то момент давление усилилось, и Гарри понял, что теперь оба профессора пытались раскрыть его воспоминание. Как они это делали? Он сам терялся, беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как любой образ прорезает безжалостный взор глаза, сверкающего в алом пламени. Медленно начала нарастать боль: сначала она казалась всего лишь далеким эхом, но с каждой секундой все увеличивалась. Гарри едва мог понять, была ли она реальным физическим ощущением или ее вместе с собой приносила череда видений.</p><p>«Расслабься» — услышал он голос Снейпа. Его плечо будто бы сжала чужая рука: Гарри потянулся за ней, возвращая свое внимание в реальность. Он наклонил голову и ощутил теплую кожу под своей щекой: от этого боль, вопреки ожиданию, стала лишь сильнее. Он противился.</p><p>Давление усилилось. За его воспоминаниями — теми, что он распознавал сам — потянулись незнакомые образы. Какие-то неясные слепки, перетекающие из одного в другой — сны, что он не запоминал. Маленькие детали, которые не принимал во внимание: Гермиона теребит нитку на свитере, кто-то чихает, портрет смутно знакомого старика с длинным носом провожает его взглядом… Гарри уцепился за эту картинку, что-то будто подтолкнуло его. </p><p>«Сосредоточься» — голос Дамблдора. </p><p>Гарри вновь вернулся мыслями к той чаше. Что же лежало на дне? Что-то маленькое, способное уместиться в этой черной воде. Что-то живое? Мертвое? Мягкое? Твердое?<br/>Его разум будто бы пронзила тонкая длинная игла. Она была сосредоточена на образе в чаше и проникала все глубже и глубже — туда, куда даже сам Гарри не мог заглянуть. Его шрам начал пульсировать, и это значило лишь одно: что бы директор ни делал, это приносило плоды. Гарри чувствовал, как Волдеморт обратил к нему свои мысли: он не мог не ощущать этого вторжения, ведь он был намного более чувствителен к манипуляциям над разумом. Понимал ли он, что происходит? И сколько еще Гарри мог это терпеть?</p><p>Его будто бы сдавливало изнутри, прижимало к тонкому образу чужого сосредоточения. Он видел, как перед ним раскрываются новые картины, и каждый образ ударял по нему, будто взрывная волна. Все остальное начинало теряться: Гарри не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли, его голова распухала и готовилась лопнуть, как воздушный шар.  Он перестал понимать, что именно он видит: какие-то руки, волшебная палочка, медленно текущая жидкость, пламя, глаз… Картинки раздвоились, снова собрались; рассыпались, будто песок — и стянулись в образ блестящего прекрасного изумруда.</p><p>В этот миг все закончилось. Гарри осознал, что кричит — его горло полыхало от боли, рот казался высохшим и будто бы полным песка, а руки и ноги дергались, словно он бился в конвульсиях. Рука Снейпа никуда не исчезла с его плеча, и она цеплялась за него так сильно, что, верно, оставляла синяки. Гарри замолк и тяжело задышал: он весь вспотел. Боль все еще пульсировала в его голове, а шрам ныл — Волдеморт все еще был сосредоточен на случившемся, но он не мог знать о том, что сейчас произошло. Они… они смогли. </p><p>— Профессор, — сипло прошептал он и не сумел закончить фразу. С трудом Гарри открыл глаза, щурясь от света, и посмотрел на директора. Дамблдор возвышался над ним, его палочка была опущена, но на старческом, покрытом морщинами лице застыло непередаваемое выражение. Дамблдор, казалось, находился в глубоком шоке, но в то же время он торжествовал. Его высокая фигура будто бы утопала в ореоле магии, и Гарри перед ней был совсем крошечным и беспомощным, будто бы разом потерявшим всякую волю и силу. Он наблюдал, как профессор медленно отводит взгляд и поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться своей седой бороды.</p><p>— Все закончилось, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор и вновь стал выглядеть таким, как всегда. Разве что воодушевление в его голосе было неприкрытым. — Северус, дай мальчику второе зелье.</p><p>Тот уже держал флакон наготове. Гарри вцепился в руку зельевара, вдавливая ногти в его кожу. Флакон почти выпал в его подставленную ладонь — он отличался от своего предшественника только содержимым, в нем было легкое бодрящее зелье. Гарри выпил его одним глотком и лишь тогда отпустил руку Снейпа, который, казалось, даже не замечал боли и позволял своему ученику (бывшему, Гарри сомневался, что они вернутся к занятиям) такую дерзость.</p><p>— Это был он? — спросил он. Голос все еще звучал нездорово. — Это был крестраж?</p><p>Дамблдор отошел в сторону и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда около камина. Он был взволнован, мантия развевалась за его спиной. Для человека его лет он двигался ловко и бодро, будто бы старость никак не сказалась на силе его мышц и суставов. Гарри и Снейп наблюдали за его передвижениями — суетливыми и не вполне характерными для директора. </p><p>— Возможно, — Дамблдор остановился и посмотрел на зельевара. — Северус, ты когда-нибудь видел этот камень? Или похожий на него?</p><p>— Я видел несколько драгоценностей, и припоминаю один вычурный перстень с изумрудом похожего размера, но я не могу сказать, был ли это тот же камень.</p><p>— Можем ли мы как-то проверить?.. — Гарри словно перенял от Дамблдора часть его волнения. Он, несмотря на усталость и отголоски боли, думал только о блестящих гранях. Большой драгоценный камень — это лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>— Северус? </p><p>Снейп немного помолчал.</p><p>— Если он держит крестраж при себе… У меня есть доступ в его кабинет, а также именно я занимаюсь его лечением, однако я едва могу представить вариант, при котором Темный Лорд потеряет бдительность и оставит столь важный предмет без присмотра. Он наверняка наложит на него маскирующие чары и будет всегда держать при себе.</p><p> — Однако же нам необходимо добраться до камня. Хотя бы для того, чтобы удостовериться, что это точно крестраж. Ошибка недопустима. </p><p>— Я понимаю. Если битва пройдет успешно…</p><p>— Успешно? — вклинился в разговор Гарри. Он уже начал более менее приходить в себя и теперь хотел знать подробности дальнейших действий.</p><p>— Северус имеет в виду, если после атаки он все еще будет вхож в штаб Волдеморта.</p><p>— А это… может измениться?</p><p>— Есть шанс, что моя деятельность как двойного агента прекратится, — равнодушно сказал Снейп. — В таком случае расклад может быть не в нашу пользу. </p><p>Гарри недоумевающе моргнул. Орден Феникса и до этого воевал с Волдемортом, и Том всегда знал, что Снейп не стоит в стороне от дел Дамблдора — он верил ему достаточно сильно, чтобы ни в чем не подозревать. Что могло поменяться? </p><p>— Думаете, — предположил он единственный вариант, пришедший ему в голову, — Волдеморт вас отзовет? Как… </p><p>«Как тогда» — подумал Гарри. В том видении о прошлом.</p><p>— Мне приказано находиться в Хогвартсе, но держаться поближе к передовой, — ответил Снейп тем же тоном. Его будто бы не очень-то и интересовали такие подробности собственного будущего. — Поэтому вероятность того, что Темный Лорд отменит мое задание по шпионажу за Орденом, довольно высока.</p><p>— И если он сделает это, вы уйдете?</p><p>— Конечно, — Снейп бросил на Гарри чуть удивленный взгляд. — О чем вы говорите, Поттер?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Он не знал, что должен сказать — и что он может сказать. Снейп делал все так, как распланировал Дамблдор, и в этом был смысл. Шанс победить Волдеморта должен был стоить такой мелочи, как беспокойство за чужую жизнь. Тем более что это беспокойство жило так долго. </p><p>— Боюсь, безопасное время закончилось, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор. — Я должен сделать все, что смогу, и Орден тоже. И ты.</p><p>— Я сделаю, — ответил Гарри. </p><p>— Тогда ты должен кое-что узнать, — Дамблдор подошел к одному из своих стеклянных шкафов. В нем хранился меч Гриффиндора, и Гарри даже со своего места видел, как на стекло ложатся рубиновые отблески. — Этот меч — копия, очень правдоподобная и дорогостоящая. Настоящий меч спрятан в надежном месте, и вместе с ним — Распределяющая Шляпа.</p><p>— Вы скажете мне, где он?</p><p>— Нет, — просто ответил Дамблдор. — Меч будет перемещен, так что эта информация никак тебе не поможет. Но Шляпа спрятана в Годриковой Впадине, на памятной могиле Гриффиндора. </p><p>— Ужасный план, — поделился мнением Снейп. — Самое предсказуемое место. Его проверят сразу же, как только обнаружат пропажу. </p><p>— Ты недооцениваешь прелести предсказуемых мест, Северус, — Дамблдор улыбнулся и отвернулся от копии меча. — По обыкновению они лишают людей должной внимательности, и те забывают, что смотреть стоит не только под ноги.</p><p>— Значит, — Гарри нахмурился, — у нас нет оружия для уничтожения крестража сейчас?</p><p>— У нас есть приличное количество яда василиска, — напомнил Дамблдор. — И неограниченные возможности Адского Пламени, которое я, в крайнем случае, могу призвать. Но тебе не стоит волноваться об этом сейчас, дай времени идти своим чередом. Мы не сможем ничего предпринять, пока фигуры не окажутся разложенными по местам.</p><p>— Что это значит?</p><p>— Позволь всему случиться, Гарри. А затем мы начнем действовать. Сейчас твое волнение никак не поможет в обнаружении местоположения крестража, так что лучше сосредоточиться на делах более насущных. Сегодня мы сделали большой шаг к победе, и ты можешь позволить себе последнюю ночь безмятежности. Мы с Северусом не будем тебя более задерживать, тем более что нам нужно обсудить некоторые административные вопросы, а тебе стоит успокоить мистера Малфоя, который наверняка волнуется за тебя, ожидая в коридоре. К тому же, тебе не помешало бы поужинать.</p><p>Что ж, это было привычным положением вещей. Гарри стиснул кулаки в раздражении, но не нашелся, что на это ответить. Он сделал все, что нужно, и теперь Дамблдор хотел обсудить произошедшее с тем, кому доверял больше информации и больше ответственности. Гарри видел в этом смысл и решил не противиться и не настаивать: он все еще был будто бы высушен изнутри, и любое возвращение к мыслям о крестраже воссоздавало перед ним те жуткие образы. Ему необходимо было вновь затолкать их в глубины своего разума, чтобы не чувствовать странное, сосущее чувство тревоги — будто бы сквозь эти воспоминания Волдеморт безнаказанно мог наблюдать за ним.</p><p>— Я хотел спросить про битву, — Гарри вспомнил о важном вопросе. — Сириус и Люпин обговорили это с нами лишь в общих чертах, сказали, что четких указаний относительно… нас не поступало. Но вы же знаете, что мы хотим остаться и помочь, и поэтому…</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что лучшим решением будет оставить вас в безопасном месте. </p><p>— Но в таком случае численность…</p><p>— Орден Феникса намного больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и нам нет нужды привлекать к защите замка несовершеннолетних. Остальные вольны сами выбирать, но ты и твои друзья… Мы будем продолжать эвакуацию.</p><p>— Вы отправите нас на Гриммо?</p><p>— На Гриммо не так безопасно, как хотелось бы. Я отправлю вас в новое место.</p><p>— Я не хочу прятаться.</p><p>— Я прекрасно это понимаю, Гарри, но тебе хорошо известно, почему вопрос твоей безопасности так важен. Сейчас вы находитесь в Хогвартсе, потому что здесь я, но когда начнутся активные действия, вам придется следовать моему указу. С вами отправятся несколько доверенных лиц. </p><p>— И я буду сидеть где-то и ждать, чем же все закончится?</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Гарри опустил лицо. Что ж, он вновь ничего не мог противопоставить Дамблдору. К тому же он не хотел подвергать опасности своих друзей и невольно соглашался с планом, в котором они держатся как можно дальше от Волдеморта. Но он сам — важность сохранения его жизни до нужного момента никак не ослабляла желания помочь. Сидеть на месте и ждать было мучительно, и Гарри не хотел даже представлять размеры тревоги и сомнения, которые обрушатся на него, если он будет заперт вдалеке от битвы. </p><p>— Профессор…</p><p>— Завтра начнется основная эвакуация. Вам лучше быть готовыми двинуться с места в любой момент.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>*<p> </p><p>Гарри вышел в коридор. Малфой ждал его чуть в стороне, у первого окна: он сидел на подоконнике и с нечитаемым выражением на лице смотрел на улицу. Уже начинало темнеть, но света из окон хватало, чтобы чуть осветить ближайшие окрестности. Кривое желтое свечение ложилось на кожу Малфоя, согревая его образ; Драко услышал шаги и повернул голову. На миг что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, но Гарри не смог расшифровать эту эмоцию — вместо этого он приблизился.</p><p>— Прости, это было долго, — сказал он.</p><p>— Ничего, — Драко повернулся к нему всем телом и развел колени, позволяя Гарри прижаться животом к подоконнику между ними. — У меня было время подумать.</p><p>— В последнее время твои размышления меня пугают.</p><p>Малфой улыбнулся.</p><p>— Меня тоже, — признался он. — Но из нас двоих хоть кто-то должен думать, правда? Расскажи, как все прошло. Ты сильно устал?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Гарри оперся ладонями о чужие колени и попытался оценить свое состояние. Он чувствовал тяжесть, но она была больше сосредоточена в его разуме, нежели в мышцах. Он с трудом продолжал анализировать: мысли возвращались в кабинет директора, начинали бегать по кругу, выматывая его еще больше. Дамблдор не желал пускать его в битву, в этом был смысл, но признавать этого не хотелось, и они не знали, когда у Снейпа появится возможность подобраться к крестражу — все это походило на вечный водоворот, который грозил засосать Гарри в себя. Нужно было успокоиться, разложить все по полочкам: Дамблдор мог делать это на пару со Снейпом, а Гарри вынужден был справляться в одиночестве.</p><p>Ему необходимо было остудить себя и избавиться от чувства, что секунда промедления будет стоить им всего. Нет. У него еще было время — и это была не только его ответственность.</p><p>— И что вы обсуждали? — спросил Драко.</p><p>— Волдеморта, — честно ответил Гарри. — Дамблдор сказал, что нас… то есть меня, тебя, Уизли… нас отошлют в безопасное место. Мы не будем участвовать в битве.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ровно ответил Малфой.</p><p>— Хорошо? — Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Драко положил руки ему на плечи, сжимая ткань его мантии. Ладони его чуть дрожали. </p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал себя опасности. Если ты будешь подальше от битвы, то не сможешь вляпаться в новые неприятности. </p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Он хотел отстраниться, но Малфой ему не позволил, удержав на месте и сжав его бока коленями. Драко, очевидно, был взволнован, но в то же время он говорил о столь значимых для них вещах с невероятным спокойствием… Он что-то знал? Что-то планировал? Гарри не нравилось это чувство, и затаенным стыдом он осознавал, что Малфой, вероятно, чувствовал себя подобным образом большую часть их знакомства. Драко понимал, что у него есть секреты и тайные планы, но вынужден был мириться с этим — а теперь он его наказывал.</p><p>— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал Гарри. Он наклонился вперед и уткнулся лбом Малфою в плечо. Тот тут же обнял его и погладил по волосам. Движения его руки были такими нежными и заботливыми, будто бы Драко забыл обо всем, что стояло между ними, все ему простил и теперь просто… Просто был здесь.</p><p>— Хочешь сходить на ужин?</p><p>Дамблдор советовал поесть, но Гарри не хотелось сейчас погружаться в шум и гвалт. Это не помогло бы его состоянию и вызвало головную боль, которая будто бы маячила на краю его сознания, иногда уколом возвращаясь в шрам. </p><p>— Я не хочу идти туда, — сказал он и потер лоб, отстраняясь от чужого плеча. </p><p>— Тогда не пойдем. </p><p>— Ты хотел что-то мне рассказать, — напомнил Гарри. — Расскажешь сейчас?</p><p>Драко вздохнул.  Он опустил лицо и облизнул губы: на его лице вновь появилось то странное выражение, с которым он смотрел в окно. Мгновение он будто бы собирался с мыслями, взвешивал что-то, а потом улыбнулся — слабо и фальшиво, так, что у Гарри забилось сердце.</p><p>— Я хотел отложить это… на конец дня. Это ведь хороший день, так?</p><p>— Драко, — Гарри скользнул руками по его ногам, невольно вспоминая, как Драко делал такое же движение в ванной старост. — Я же вижу, что ты что-то скрываешь. Уже давно. Я знаю, я сам себя вел не лучше, но сейчас просто не подходящее время для скрытности. Ты можешь сказать мне все, что угодно, правда, просто не молчи.</p><p>— Я тебе расскажу, — прошептал Малфой. — Сегодня. </p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Я просто не хочу делать это здесь. День еще не закончен, мы можем погулять или… или ты можешь посидеть с друзьями. Все, что угодно.</p><p>— Ты меня пугаешь, — честно признался Гарри. — Что такого ужасного ты хочешь мне сообщить? Ты… — он вдруг испугался, — ты же не планируешь со мной расстаться, да?</p><p>Малфой невесело усмехнулся.</p><p>— Разве может кто-то быть… — он не договорил и вместо этого положил ладони Гарри на лицо, наклонился и поцеловал его. Это был неожиданно страстный для такого момента поцелуй: язык Драко решительно раздвинул чужие губы и не позволил даже на миг перехватить инициативу. Его ноги обхватили Гарри за пояс, руки вцепились в волосы, оттягивая и направляя. </p><p>Гарри крепко обнял его за талию, дергая на себя и прижимаясь к чужому телу. Стоять было почти неудобно, потому что Драко наваливался на него всем весом и не собирался уменьшать своего напора. Его тело двигалось, будто само по себе, елозя по подоконнику и стараясь быть ближе, притереться и вжаться. Без стыда и без сомнения. Ни тени не осталось от их взволнованного разговора, Малфой будто бы только и ждал, чтобы наброситься на Гарри с поцелуями — и именно это не давало Гарри забыть о произошедшем. Часть его, которую Драко обычно успешно подавлял своими прикосновениями, в этот раз была упорна и настойчива и не позволяла себя обмануть. Интуиция или чутье — что-то внутри ощущало тревогу.</p><p>Через некоторое время Драко отстранился от него со стоном. Его лицо покраснело, а глаза влажно заблестели. Гарри держал его в своих руках и чувствовал малейшую дрожь, пробегающую по его телу.</p><p>— То, что произошло в ванной, — выпалил Малфой на одном дыхании. — Хочешь это повторить?</p><p>— Сейчас?</p><p>— Не прямо сейчас. В другом месте. </p><p>Гарри подумал о крестраже, о Волдеморте и скорой битве, а затем — о пушистой пене и руке, трогающей его сквозь джинсы. Как все это могло существовать в одном мире? Как вещи столь ужасные могли жить в его разуме вместе с этими прекрасными воспоминаниями? Он задавался этими вопросами и думал, что, может, сейчас не лучшее время — или наоборот, самое важное и самое правильное. Когда еще им любить, как не в преддверии смерти?</p><p>— Хочу, — ответил он. Усталость и тяжесть, из-за которых хотелось прилечь где-то и схватиться за голову, усилием воли были отодвинуты. Гарри уже все представил: они пойдут в Выручай-Комнату, где все произойдет так, как надо, а не спонтанно и странно, как в ванной. И он сам тоже сможет потрогать Драко. А затем они заснут вместе, и этот день, действительно чудесный день, завершится на своей лучшей ноте, стирающей воспоминания о Дамблдоре, Снейпе и легилименции. И так может быть всегда, во все дни, что отмеряны Гарри. </p><p>Драко вздохнул и облизнул губы. Гарри невольно уставился на них, думая о новых поцелуях. Его шрам начал побаливать, но он не собирался позволять Волдеморту разрушить этот момент. </p><p>— Тогда пойдем, — Малфой прижался к нему еще раз, будто соблазняя, а потом оттолкнул. Он спрыгнул на пол и чуть покачнулся. — Думаю, сейчас в твоей спальне никого нет? Все ушли на ужин.</p><p>К лицу Гарри невольно прилила краска. Он не был готов к тому, что Драко отнесется к этому предложению с такой практичностью. Они собирались — собирались ли они заняться сексом? Должны ли они были это обсудить подробнее? Решить, как все произойдет? Гарри уставился на шею Драко, сраженный этими размышлениями.  Тот случай в ванной был целиком и полностью на совести Малфоя, взявшего ситуацию в свои руки, а когда они спали в слизеринской спальне, то ничего, кроме поцелуев и объятий, не случилось. Но сейчас… что ж, они определенно собирались сделать что-то, и Гарри вдруг осознал, что это таинственное <i>что-то</i> должно было отличаться от того, что происходило ранее.</p><p>Малфой стоял рядом и смотрел под ноги. Он был красным, но чуть более уверенным в происходящем. В воздухе повисла неловкость.</p><p>— Давай просто пойдем туда? В твою комнату?</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Гарри. — И мы… Ну, мы…</p><p>— Мы со всем справимся, — Драко бросил на него быстрый взгляд и протянул Гарри руку. Тот ухватился за протянутую ладонь без раздумий. — Никто нам не помешает. </p><p>— И ты мне все расскажешь.</p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Почему именно сегодня? — Гарри позволил себя вести. Ему приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не думать о близости и не представлять, как все произойдет. Однажды ему приснился обнаженный Драко на его постели — разденется ли он сегодня? После всех безумных событий, наполняющих этот день, такой финал казался достойным. </p><p>— Возможно, это наш последний спокойный день, — отозвался Малфой. —  Я хочу, чтобы он закончился чем-то особенным. Чтобы у тебя остались хорошие воспоминания.</p><p>— А у тебя они останутся?</p><p>— Да. Останутся.</p><p>Большую часть пути до Гриффиндорской Башни они прошли в молчании. Гарри не знал, о чем думал Малфой, который с пустым выражением на лице смотрел себе под ноги, но сам он находился в довольно разбитом состоянии. Он то начинал думать о Волдеморте и планах на будущее, то размышлял, догадываются ли следящие за ними портреты, с какой целью юноши идут в Башню. Ему казалось, что на них с Драко крупными буквами написан их план, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя набитым неповоротливыми булыжниками.</p><p>«Ничего не получится» — подумал он, когда впереди показался коридор, ведущий к портрету Полной Дамы. Отчего-то Гарри казалось, будто он почти принуждает Малфоя к близости, хотя не он предложил это. Вдруг он сделает что-то не так? Он был неплох в импровизации, но не в планировании, и он не хотел вновь взваливать эту ответственность на Малфоя.  Но и остановить их путешествие в спальню он не рвался, надеясь, что все как-то сложится само собой.</p><p>Полная Дама посмотрела на Малфоя с укоризной, но все равно пропустила их внутрь, заслышав пароль «Студень». В гостиной никого не было: все ученики ушли на ужин в Большой Зал. После них остался беспорядок, но он был каким-то иным: вещей стало меньше, пропали вечные домашние задания и учебники… Было видно, что люди начали собирать вещи, и это накладывало на гостиную унылый и пугающий отпечаток. Гарри постарался выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что ждет Хогвартс — вид покинутой гостиной заставлял его грустить, а это состояние не нужно было ни ему, ни Драко.</p><p>Они направились к лестнице, не расцепляя рук. Их ладони уже вспотели, но Гарри казалось, что если они отпустят друг друга, то решимость тут же их покинет. Его сердце билось где-то в горле, и с каждым шагом он оставлял все большее позади: поднимаясь по каменным ступеням, он уже почти не думал о разговоре с Дамблдором. Он смотрел в прямую спину Драко и пытался представить, что ждет его за дверями пустой спальни, что он должен говорить, что делать… Ему казалось, он вполне может забыть все слова.</p><p>Драко открыл дверь и заглянул в спальню. Там никого не было, и сама комната не изменилась с их последнего визита сюда. Она была теплой и родной, и пусть именно на этой кровати Гарри видел большинство самых ужасных снов, она все равно казалась оплотом безопасности. Он помнил, как поднялся сюда вслед за Перси, который сообщил, что первокурсники будут спать здесь. Это место было особенным — в глубине души Гарри был рад, что Драко привел его именно сюда, хотя он удивлялся, почему тот так поступил.</p><p>Гарри прошел в комнату, и Малфой закрыл дверь, прижавшись к ней спиной. Воцарилось молчание, наполненное ожиданием. Гарри двинулся к своей кровати, провел рукой по столбику и сел на покрывало. Мантию он бросил на сундук.</p><p>— Почему здесь? — спросил он неожиданно для себя самого. Драко дернул плечами.</p><p>— Мне страшно возвращаться в Слизерин, на Гриммо я нервничаю, а Выручай-Комната… Она чудесная, особенно наше с тобой место, но она все-таки ненастоящая. </p><p>Гарри вздохнул. От напряжения в воздухе волоски на его руках вставали дыбом.</p><p>— Что… что теперь?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Драко опустил лицо. — Я… </p><p>— Нам не обязательно делать что-то сейчас.</p><p>— Нет! — Малфой дернулся вперед. Между его бровей залегла уязвимая складочка, а губы чуть дрожали. — Надо сделать это сегодня. Я хочу сегодня.</p><p>Гарри удивился. Это был странный напор — Драко до этого не выказывал особого желания перейти к близости более интимной, чем их объятия и поцелуи. То, что произошло в ванной, было неожиданно, и сейчас… Впрочем, спросить о причинах его разбушевавшегося желания было бы очень некстати: Драко бы решил, что он сам ничего не хочет, и кто знает, к чему бы это привело. У них был замечательный день, полный смеха, разговоров и примирений, и то, что визит к Дамблдору разбил эту сказку, вовсе не делало день хуже — они могли делать то, что хотели. Потому что, несмотря на неловкость и смущение, они действительно оба этого хотели.<br/>Они были молоды — и влюблены.</p><p>— Тогда иди сюда, — сказал Гарри, смирившись и решив, что на этот раз он должен взять все в свои руки. Однажды у статуи Таинственного существа Драко жаловался ему, что чувствует смущение от недостатка опыта — что ж, Гарри теперь столкнулся с тем же самым. Однако в нем была решимость, и он хотел стереть это странное выражение с лица Малфоя.</p><p>Драко подошел к нему и остановился перед ним. Он смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, его губы дрожали, а в глазах застыло ожидание. И слезы. С изумлением Гарри осознал, что Драко может вот-вот разрыдаться — неужели виной тому было смущение? Или все разом — Волдеморт, его родители, близящаяся атака — навалилось на него, и теперь просто переливалось через край, заставляя чувствовать больше, переживать острее? </p><p>Гарри потянул его к себе. Малфой понял его без слов: с каким-то обречением он наклонился и встал коленями на матрас. Он отвел руки назад, и его мантия просто упала на пол, оставив его в белой рубашке. Гарри сглотнул и положил ладони на его узкую талию, легко оглаживая и размышляя о том, куда приведет их это безумие. Он чувствовал ответственность — и почти болезненное опасение. Драко в его руках казался хрупким и несчастным, и с каждым мигом он будто бы отдалялся все дальше и дальше. Он положил руки Гарри на плечи, цепляясь отчаянно и крепко, и заглянул в его лицо. Мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Драко нежно улыбнулся и поцеловал Гарри в губы, попутно стащив с него очки.</p><p>Разве могло что-то пойти не так? Гарри стиснул чужую талию, отдаваясь этому поцелую и чувствуя, как тревога покидает его. Драко жался к нему ближе, наваливаясь так же, как в коридоре, и Гарри без слов понял, чего тот желает: он повалился назад, на покрывало, и Малфой опустился на него сверху. Он напирал, его язык двигался жадно и нагло, будто пытаясь насытиться этим поцелуем на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Гарри позволял ему все; его руки  скользнули по изогнутой спине, ощупывая напряженные мышцы, а потом двинулись вниз, бесстыдным образом сжимая крепкие ягодицы. Малфой, ощутив это, застонал и выгнулся, прерывая поцелуй.  Он уставился на Гарри, приоткрыв влажные губы.</p><p>— Да, — шепнул он. — Да.</p><p>После того, что было в ванной, Гарри не боялся его касаться. Ему казалось, это правильно и нужно — и желанно. Драко был красивым и гибким, сильным, и его тело, скрытое одеждой, ощущалось как вожделенный приз, до которого было не так просто добраться.</p><p>— Драко… — Гарри потянулся за новым поцелуем, но Малфой остановил его.  Он сел и провел рукой по бедру, нащупывая волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Надо закрыть дверь, — сипло произнес он. Глаза его блестели, грудь вздымалась, щеки заливал румянец.  Драко  достал свою палочку и направил ее на дверь: несколько заклинаний запечатало ее, и они должны были послужить преградой для вернувшихся соседей по спальне. Возможно, занимать общую комнату было не очень честно, но Гарри было все равно. Он чувствовал вес Драко на своих бедрах и уже ни о чем другом не мог думать.</p><p>Малфой бросил свою палочку на тумбочку и замер. Гарри провел ладонями по его напряженным ногам, ожидая, что же он предпримет. Он помнил, что хотел расспросить его, разгадать ту тайну, что Драко скрывал от него долгое время, но сейчас все это казалось таким отдаленным… Малфой чуть двинул бедрами, и Гарри закусил губу.</p><p>Драко наклонился, ведя руками вверх и собирая одежду складками. Гарри чувствовал себя податливой глиной в его руках, он приподнялся, помогая стянуть с себя свитер и футболку — те полетели куда-то в сторону и комком упали на пол. Лежать перед Малфоем было странно, но тот улыбался, гладил его живот и грудь и выглядел так, будто медленно погружался в транс. Сам он был еще одет, и Гарри без раздумий потянулся к пуговицам на его рубашке. Драко шлепнул его по руке.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он. — Я сам.</p><p>Он отклонился назад и принялся расстегивать свою рубашку.  Медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, его кожа обнажалась. Гарри ощутил, как его рот мгновенно пересох. Драко наблюдал за его реакцией, чуть улыбаясь: он не старался двигаться сексуальнее, чем обычно, но все равно выглядел порочно — и завлекающе.  Гарри мог лишь тяжело дышать, глядя на него: он с трудом мог поверить, что все это происходило с ним сейчас. В его животе разливалось тепло, сжимающееся в тугую пружину и заставляющее его мелко дрожать.</p><p>Драко расстегнул рубашку и повел плечами, сбрасывая ее. В свете ламп его кожа и волосы казались золотистыми. Его соски были напряжены. Он провел рукой по своей груди, а потом прикоснулся к животу.</p><p>— Нам стоило заняться этим раньше, правда? — спросил он.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Гарри. Они действительно упустили столько прекрасных возможностей. Он резко сел и вновь ухватил дернувшегося и резко вздохнувшего Драко за талию, прижимая к себе. Тот растерялся лишь на миг, а потом обнял его за шею, впившись поцелуем в губы. Его горячая кожа касалась кожи Гарри, а ноги сжимали бедра, не давая двинуться.  Несколько минут они просто целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу. Они оба были возбуждены, и Гарри чувствовал, как Драко трется о его живот и чуть подрагивает — иногда Малфой замирал, видимо, переживая волну удовольствия, и тогда его пальцы до боли впивались в кожу Гарри, оставляя на ней следы ногтей.</p><p>Драко прервал поцелуй и чуть отклонился, заглядывая Гарри в лицо.</p><p>— Хотел бы я, как ты… вернуться в прошлое, — сказал он.</p><p>— И что бы ты сделал? — спросил Гарри с улыбкой.  Он опустил лицо и прижался губами к выпирающей ключице. Высунув кончик языка, он провел им по солоноватой коже, оглаживая выпирающую косточку и ямку за ней. Драко задрожал от этой нехитрой ласки.</p><p>— Многое, — Малфой погладил его по волосам. —  Я бы не вел себя, как дурак, на первом курсе. Я бы рассказал все родителям… и не дал бы Темному лорду возродиться. Никогда.</p><p>— Большая цель.</p><p>— А ты? Как бы ты поступил?</p><p>— Когда это случилось, я тоже надеялся, что теперь-то все получится, — Гарри вздохнул. Ему не хотелось думать, но он чувствовал чужое напряжение и понимал, что Драко желал услышать ответ. Он привел его сюда не только для того, чтобы целоваться — у него была и иная цель, к которой они медленно приближались. — Но не получилось. Я лишь наделал еще больше ошибок. Если бы я мог все вернуть, я бы, наверное, и вовсе не приехал в Хогвартс…</p><p>— Не приехал? — Драко нахмурился. — Тогда мы бы не встретились.</p><p>— И тогда ты был бы в безопасности.</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как Малфой пытается вывернуться из его рук и отстраниться, но не дал ему это сделать. Вместо этого он принялся целовать его шею, игнорируя чужие вздохи и попытки отпихнуть и вернуть все в серьезное русло. Ему хотелось оставить так много следов, как только было возможно, и он нагло прикусывал нежную кожу. Драко терпел и позволял ему это, но затем ухватил за волосы и резко потянул назад.</p><p>— Хватит, — сказал он. — Прекрати это делать.</p><p>— Целовать? — Гарри прикинулся дурачком. — Я же вижу, что тебе нравится.</p><p>— Прекрати пытаться меня защитить. Хоть раз подумай о себе.</p><p>— Я думал только о себе, когда втянул тебя и остальных. </p><p>Драко отстранился, и Гарри пришлось усилить хватку на его поясе, чтобы Малфой не свалился на пол. Он все еще был красный и дышал, будто после долгой пробежки, но взгляд его теперь был наполнен беспокойством и неодобрением, а вовсе не похотью.</p><p>— Это не так. Ты всегда думаешь о других.</p><p>— Разве? — Гарри провел кончиками пальцев по чужой спине. — Разве не ты говорил мне, что все самое ужасное в твоей жизни произошло из-за меня? </p><p>— Я говорил много глупых вещей. Все, что со мной произошло — это последствия моего собственного выбора. Ты не заставлял меня совершать все это, и твоей вины здесь нет.</p><p>— Но я <i>позволил</i> тебе совершить все это, — возразил Гарри. — Когда ты нашел меня на втором курсе, мне следовало рассказать об этом Снейпу, и тогда ты бы не ввязался в эту историю. Мне… мне понравилось ходить по Хогвартсу с тобой, и я поставил свое удовольствие выше твоей безопасности. И это я поцеловал тебя в Тайной Комнате и втянул в отношения, которые ранили тебя так часто. Если бы не это…</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, будто бы я сам не хотел поцеловать тебя, — отрезал Драко. Он положил ладони Гарри на щеки, заставляя его смотреть ему в глаза. — Ты не заставлял меня влюбляться в тебя. К тому же, я сделал это намного раньше, чем ты.</p><p>— Правда? — Гарри улыбнулся. На самом деле, он редко об этом задумывался. Его собственные чувства прогрессировали и развивались, и он помнил, как разглядел в самом себе момент осознания того, что дружеская симпатия сменилась чувством более нежным и глубоким. Но Драко ведь тоже должен был прийти к этой мысли? К тому же, Малфой никогда и не признавался ему в любви. — Когда же? </p><p>— А как ты думаешь? — Драко чуть расслабился. </p><p>— В магазине мадам Малкин? — предположил Гарри не всерьез. </p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Ты обещал все мне рассказать.</p><p>Драко погладил его лицо, а потом вновь поцеловал. Отчего-то этот поцелуй казался почти горьким, наполненным печалью.  Гарри все еще был возбужден, но этот разговор был подобен тонкой струйке холодной воды, запущенной за ворот.</p><p>— Ты прав, — сказал Малфой, когда поцелуй вновь стал превращаться в страстный. — Я обещал все рассказать. </p><p>— Так когда же ты все понял, что влюбился? </p><p>— Когда подумал, что потерял тебя.</p><p>Гарри гадал лишь мгновение.</p><p>— В Тайной Комнате, — выдохнул он. — Так давно.</p><p>— Да, — Драко прижался ближе. — Ты никогда не думал об этом?</p><p>— Я знал, что это много для тебя значит. Ведь мы так часто туда возвращались.</p><p>— Тайная Комната изменила для меня все. Не только когда я подумал, что ты умер, защищая меня, но и когда я решил пойти за тобой. Ты помнишь, как ты ушел? — его глаза вновь заблестели так, будто он готов был заплакать. — Как ты спрыгнул туда, будто бы это ничего не значило?</p><p>— Я плохо это помню.</p><p>— Зато я помню хорошо. Как ты ушел и оставил меня снаружи, приказал найти Дамблдора. И как я стоял там и чувствовал, что от этого мига зависит вся моя жизнь. Ведь так и случилось в итоге. Когда я прыгнул следом за тобой, я ощутил себя другим человеком. Смелым и свободным, способным делать выбор и принимать его последствия. Таким, как ты, — Драко провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Гарри, чуть нажимая. — Это воспоминание я использовал, чтобы вызвать Патронус. Момент, когда я чувствовал себя достойным тебя — и когда я стал твоим другом.</p><p>— Это сильное воспоминание.</p><p>— Оно становится слабее, когда я чувствую неуверенность и страх. Но сейчас... — Драко наклонился, — ...сейчас я не боюсь. Я снова могу вызывать Патронус. Потому что теперь я и есть тот человек. И я очень сильно тебя люблю.</p><p>Гарри не успел ответить, потому что Малфой вновь накинулся на него с поцелуем. Он толкнул его обратно на покрывало, навалился сверху, не давая двинуться или оттолкнуть. Никто не пытался прервать жадный страстный поцелуй, и только когда его вкус вдруг наполнился солью, Гарри понял, что Драко плачет. Он дрожал, но не позволял слезам остудить его пыл. Его руки передвинулись вниз, огладили плечи юноши, безжалостно царапая ногтями, спустились на грудь. Гарри не желал его останавливать: он понимал, как много для Драко значили сказанные слова, и он готов был молчать сколько угодно, лишь бы тот вновь ощутил успокоение.</p><p>Гарри позволял Драко вести, он отвечал на его движения, гладя его по спине, ощупывая выпирающие лопатки и иногда спускаясь ниже, сжимая его ягодицы. От этих прикосновений Драко начинал тихо постанывать в поцелуй, притираться ближе, и с каждым тихим звуком, сорвавшимся с его опухших влажных губ, тяжесть их разговора будто опадала. Гарри чувствовал странное смятение, он будто бы погружался в забытье, теряя какую-то важную мысль. Он пытался ухватить за нее и за то ощущение опасности, что тревожило его интуицию, но он не мог этого сделать. Целовать Драко и чувствовать его вес было так упоительно, что он позволял себя путать — и соблазнять.</p><p>В какой-то момент Малфой все-таки отстранился. Одной рукой он опирался о постель рядом с головой Гарри, а второй нащупывал ремень на его джинсах.</p><p>— Я хочу, — шепнул он. Лицо его было мокрым от слез, но горе ненадолго отступило.</p><p>Гарри судорожно закивал. Он помог расстегнуть свой ремень, а потом потянулся к ремню Драко — тот поддался намного проще, и вместо жесткой молнии на его брюках был ряд пуговиц. Под ними ощущалось твердое возбуждение, и Гарри задевал его пальцами, чувствуя себя невероятно смелым и шальным. Малфой замер на миг, а затем расстегнул молнию на его джинсах. Сразу стало свободнее — жесткая ширинка больше не давила на член так нестерпимо. Неожиданно для самого себя Гарри застонал и тут же зажал себе рот. Драко усмехнулся, склонился чуть ниже: его пальцы осторожно и почти невесомо коснулись живота Гарри, скользнули ниже, подцепляя резинку его трусов. Они замерли на мгновение, а потом резко двинулись дальше, будто бы Малфой боялся передумать.</p><p>Его ладонь была теплой и неожиданно сильной. Гарри сильнее прижал руку к своему рту, боясь издать даже звук — по его телу прошла дрожь от ощущения, как чужие пальцы сжимаются на его члене. Драко смотрел на него внимательно, следя за каждой реакцией, и сам чуть трясся. Румянец не сходил с его щек, грудь вздымалась — он не двигался и лишь наблюдал, ожидая чего-то. Гарри тоже ждал, замерев и стараясь сконцентрироваться на биении своего сердца, а не на желании начать двигать бедрами в попытке ослабить горячее напряжение в животе.</p><p>Драко оперся локтем о кровать и прижался губами к ладони Гарри, зажимающей рот. Он остался в этой позе, и его рука начала медленно двигаться. Ощущения были немного иными, чем те, к которым Гарри привык, но все равно очень приятными. От того, что к нему прикасался другой человек — Драко — по телу бежали мурашки. Гарри хотелось зажмуриться и просто отдаться этому, но Малфой смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и его теплые губы касались тыльной стороны ладони гриффиндорца — это завораживало. Медленная ласка длилась и длилась, растягивая наслаждение и будто специально отдаляя удовлетворение, а потом Драко резко прекратил ее и отстранился.</p><p>— Это необычно, — произнес он тихо. — Будто бы я трогаю себя, но на самом деле нет. Тебе нравится?</p><p>Гарри убрал руку и сглотнул.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он, подивившись тому, как сипло звучал его голос. Он будто бы делился сокровенной тайной, боясь, что кто-то невидимый подслушает ее. — Хочешь, я тоже?..</p><p>Малфой неуверенно кивнул. Он снова сел и выпрямился, посмотрел на свою влажную ладонь. Видеть его такого, растрепанного, заплаканного и возбужденного, было неожиданно приятно: в глубине души Гарри казалось, что особенно привлекательно для него выглядит именно такой Драко. Уязвимый, но превозмогающий. Новый, будто восставший из той печали, в которой он жил последние дни.</p><p>Драко опустил взгляд. Гарри бы смутился еще сильнее, если бы мог, но он уже дошел до какой-то границы, за которой его ждала только бесстыдная жажда удовольствия. Сейчас он мог позволить Малфою что угодно, лишь бы тот вернул свою аккуратную ладонь на его член и снова сжал. Все его стремление сосредоточилось внизу, все его мысли были только о тянущем чувстве, о светлой, легко краснеющей коже, блестящих глазах... Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Драко приспускает свое собственное белье, и его рот наполнялся слюной. В том, чтобы видеть Малфоя обнаженным и желать коснуться его, не было ничего удивительного — он будто бы жил с этим долгие годы.</p><p>Гарри потянулся и обхватил пальцами его член. Он был твердым и влажным от смазки, и касаться его было непривычно и странно. Но это же был Малфой, и держать его удовольствие в пальцах было невероятно волнующе. Драко закрыл глаза, оперся руками о постель, опустив голову. Он судорожно вздыхал от каждого движения чужой ладони и вздрагивал всем телом, кусал приоткрытые губы и хмурился, будто пытаясь сдерживать себя. В какой-то момент он дернулся, будто очнувшись ото сна, и Гарри остановился.</p><p>— Подожди, — попросил Драко. — Подожди. </p><p>Он посмотрел вниз, на ладонь, сжимающую его член, и на его лице появилось странное отчаянное выражение. Гарри робко положил вторую руку ему на бедро, проведя ногтями по ткани брюк.</p><p>— Хочешь лечь? — спросил он хрипло. — А я...</p><p>«А я все сделаю».</p><p>— Нет, нет, — ответил Малфой. — Я в порядке. Просто... подожди секунду.</p><p>— Поцелуешь меня снова? — Гарри слабо улыбнулся и убрал руку с чужого паха. Ему хотелось разбить эту уязвимость Малфоя, вытащить его тайну наружу и освободить от нее. Он старался помочь Драко расслабиться. Несмотря на то, что тот был возбужден и сидел на его бедрах с расстегнутыми брюками, он все еще был где-то не здесь, где-то далеко — там, где Гарри не мог ему помочь.</p><p>— Да-а, — выдохнул Драко. Он положил ладонь Гарри на грудь, коснулся пальцами его соска, легко нажимая, и вдруг спросил надрывно: — Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в моей спальне?</p><p>— А? — Гарри скосил глаза вниз, наблюдая за чужими пальцами. Он бы предпочел, чтобы эта прекрасная рука скользнула вниз по его животу, туда, где она была нужней всего. — Ты много чего сказал мне.</p><p>— О том, что я — твой, — терпеливо повторил Драко. Они будто бы просто вели светскую беседу и вовсе не были болезненно возбуждены. — Ты помнишь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Помни и не забывай. Я никогда тебя не предам. Никогда.</p><p>— Я это знаю.</p><p>Драко посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом кивнул. Решимость вернулась к нему. Он быстро поцеловал  Гарри в губы, а потом чуть сполз и опустил руку вниз, обхватив их эрекции и прижав их друг к другу. Это было сильное громовое чувство, от которого Гарри едва не задохнулся. Малфой склонился и принялся целовать его грудь, двигая рукой и бедрами и заставляя мозг плавиться от резкого прилива удовольствия. Гарри вцепился пальцами в чужие плечи, мечтая, чтобы этот миг никогда не прекращался: ему было немного больно от того, как Драко сжимал его, но это ощущение лишь усиливало наслаждение. Все в животе будто сжалось в маленький комок и готовилось вот-вот взорваться. Продержаться долго было просто невозможно, и Гарри чувствовал, что ему осталось совсем немного — Драко уловил это, потому что его ладонь стала двигаться мучительно медленно, а его губы нашли его сосок, захватив и чуть потянув.</p><p>Гарри откинул голову назад и застонал. Он услышал тихий вздох Малфоя: тот приподнялся и быстро задвигал рукой, доводя до края их обоих. Гарри резко поднес ко рту свою ладонь и вцепился губами в большой палец; его бедра конвульсивно дернулись, а на живот брызнула вязкая жидкость.</p><p>Несколько секунд они просто лежали и не двигались. Гарри тяжело дышал и смотрел на красный полог кровати, расплывающийся перед глазами. Все его тело будто бы разом расслабилось после дичайшего напряжения, мышцы превратились в желе, а в голове образовалась пустота.  В комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием. Этот миг казался бесконечным, но вскоре Драко с тихим стоном сполз и лег рядом на кровать, свесив ноги вниз. Гарри хотел сказать ему что-то нежное и правильное, но не успел: Малфой чистой рукой коснулся его лица, повернул на бок и поцеловал.</p><p>Он отстранился спустя несколько долгих секунд, наполненных негой и медленной лаской.</p><p>— Что ж, — сказал он, — мы упустили возможность заниматься этим целый год.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Гарри. </p><p>Он приподнялся и нашарил чистой рукой очки. Неловко натянув трусы и застегнув джинсы на пуговицу, он уставился на белесые подтеки на своем животе. Драко поправил свою одежду и теперь лежал, растерянно смотря на свою мокрую руку.</p><p>— Можешь убрать? — спросил он. Гарри растерянно моргнул, а потом потянулся за палочкой. Она все еще была в его заднем кармане и сидеть на ней было довольно неудобно — Грюм бы не одобрил такое обращение с оружием, но, Мерлин, где еще ее нужно было носить.</p><p>— <i>Экскуро</i>, — произнес он, и семя пропало с руки Драко. Малфой пошевелил пальцами, оглядывая чистую кожу, а потом бросил взгляд на живот Гарри. Тот понял намек и уничтожил все следы: это было не то же самое, что сходить в душ, и странное стягивающее ощущение никуда не исчезло. Палочку пришлось оставить на тумбочке, там же, где уже лежала палочка Малфоя. — Что теперь?</p><p>— Давай полежим, — предложил Драко. Он скинул ботинки и смело забрался на постель, рухнув головой на подушку. Гарри был не против последовать его примеру. Они улеглись и уставились друг на друга. Воцарилась умиротворяющая тишина.</p><p>Гарри просто смотрел на Малфоя, на его красивое узкое лицо, серые глаза, кажущиеся такими темными из-за полопавшихся капилляров и опухших век, розовые губы, прямой нос... Драко был очень красивым, и сейчас он казался спокойным и почти счастливым, погруженным в это чарующее мгновение. Подсыхающие слезы и расцелованные губы лишь сильнее обнажали это. Гарри прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке, погладил, наслаждаясь мягкостью его кожи.</p><p>— Почему ты плакал? — спросил он. Драко моргнул.</p><p>— Дай мне еще пять минут.</p><p>— Пять минут?</p><p>Малфой придвинулся к нему и положил голову ему на плечо. </p><p>— Еще немного, — попросил он. Гарри подчинился.</p><p>Они лежали в тишине, обнимая друг друга. Волосы Малфоя пахли его шампунем и были как шелк на ощупь. Гарри чувствовал, как сонливость подступает вместе с усталостью и истощением после дневных событий. Он закрыл глаза и позволил комфорту и теплу себя убаюкать, и даже легкие поцелуи, которые Драко иногда оставлял на его шее и груди, не нарушали покоя. Где-то тикали часы. Хогвартс жил вокруг них — их дом и крепость.</p><p>Гарри хотел, чтобы этот момент никогда не прекращался. Он представлял вечность, в которой внешний мир никогда не доберется до них с Драко, и они могут просто лежать в теплой постели и медленно засыпать. На свете не было ничего прекрасней.</p><p>Он очнулся, лишь когда Малфой потянулся за своей палочкой.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>Драко приподнялся на локте.</p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз, — сказал он и направил палочку на алое покрывало, на котором они лежали. — <i>Теначи</i>.</p><p>Покрывало резко рвануло в сторону и поднялось в воздух. Мгновение покачавшись, будто на волнах, оно опустилось на самый край. Гарри удивленно наблюдал за этим действом.</p><p>— Ты хочешь лечь тут спать? — спросил он. Рон бы отреагировал весьма и весьма плохо, завидев Малфоя в спальне. </p><p>— Нет. Просто... на всякий случай.</p><p>— Ты что-то не договариваешь, — Гарри насторожился. Миг безмятежности прошел, и он вернулся к былым волнениям. — Ты обещал рассказать.</p><p>— Неприятно, когда от тебя что-то скрывают, да? — флегматично поинтересовался Малфой, позволяя разрушить миг успокоения. Он провел палочкой по груди Гарри. — Я долго жил с этим чувством. Можно сказать, что разгадка твоих тайн была смыслом моей жизни.</p><p>— Я это знаю.</p><p>— Тогда ты знаешь, что я не останавливаюсь перед секретами, — Драко посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я позволял тебе держать меня в неведении, потому что это делало тебя счастливым, но теперь я не собираюсь стоять и наблюдать. </p><p>— О чем ты? — Гарри прищурился. Ему совсем не нравилось, куда сворачивал этот разговор. Малфой невесело улыбнулся и вдруг припал к его губам в поцелуе — долгом, крепком и горьком. Сегодня он так хотел целоваться.</p><p>— О моем исследовании, — ответил Драко, отстранившись. Палочка вновь начала описывать круги по груди Гарри. — Я начал его не так давно, но оно уже принесло плоды. Библиотека на Гриммо очень старая, и она наполнена опасными книгами. Ты бы пожелал их уничтожить, если бы нашел время проверить их.</p><p>— И что же было предметом твоего исследования?</p><p>— Услышанное мной слово, —  ответил Малфой. — Крестраж.</p><p>Гарри понадобилась вся его воля и все его силы, чтобы не дрогнуть и не выдать себя. Малфой пристально следил за его лицом, будто выжидая проблеска эмоции.</p><p>— То, о чем ты спрашивал меня в ванной.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Драко и усмехнулся. — Ты солгал мне о том, что понятия не имеешь об этой вещи. Но и я солгал тебе: мне нужно было не значение этого предмета, а твое знание о нем. И ты мне его дал.</p><p>— Драко...</p><p>— Ты хороший лжец, Гарри. Я отчего-то не осознавал этого, но если подумать: ты три года умудрялся лгать своим лучшим друзьям о том, что происходит между нами. Уизли и Грейнджер ничего не подозревали — так отчего же я не мог быть в такой же ситуации? Быть твоим другом, которому ты никогда не раскроешь всей правды.</p><p>— Правды?</p><p>— Когда мы были в ванной, я заставил тебя коснуться меня в столь интимный момент, чтобы ты себя выдал — и ты сделал это. Ты напрягся, услышав то слово, и испугался. Ты знаешь, что такое крестражи. Вероятно, ты знаешь так же, что они из себя представляют и сколько их может быть.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Ему хотелось сесть и схватить Малфоя за плечи, встряхнув как следует. Тот смотрел на него так серьезно и с такой болью, будто беспомощность давила на него. Зачем он говорил об этом? Зачем он влезал в это? Он сам себя жаждал подвергнуть опасности.</p><p>— Даже если так, — Гарри попытался подняться, но Драко ему не позволил, надавив ему на плечо. — Даже если так — тебе незачем это знать. Не стоит влезать в такие тайны, они намного опасней, чем мое путешествие во времени.</p><p>— Да, намного опасней. Поэтому тебе и нужен помощник.</p><p>— Им не будешь ты. У меня есть Дамблдор и Снейп. А тебе стоит забыть о том, что ты сумел разузнать.</p><p>— Иначе Дамблдор сотрет мне память? Как он стер мои воспоминания о том, что говорил Темный Лорд в Тайной Комнате?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Он может попытаться, — ответил Драко. — Но ему стоит поторопиться.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>Гарри дрогнул, ощутив, как кончик волшебной палочки упирается ему в шею. Он неверяще взглянул на Малфоя: тот смотрел на него с тоской и любовью во взгляде. </p><p>— Я не буду дрожать от страха и неизвестности за твоей спиной, не буду одним из тех, кто слепо идет за тобой и позволяет тебе рисковать раз за разом. Все, что произошло со мной, было не ради моего спасения или моей привязанности к тебе, а ради того, чтобы я смог стать сильнее и смелее — стать таким же, как ты. Тем, кто готов на все, лишь бы защитить то, что любит. </p><p>— Нет! — Гарри рванулся, но парализующее заклинание, использованное без слов, было быстрее. Его тело сковало льдом, и он мог только лежать и в ужасе смотреть на Малфоя.</p><p>— Я раскрыл секрет Темного Лорда, Гарри, — сказал Драко ломким голосом. — Секрет, который стал так очевиден, стоило мне собрать недостающие части этого паззла. Я не могу полагаться на других и дальше, не могу верить их обещаниям. Я должен сам спасти тебя и моих родителей. Сейчас у меня есть шанс.</p><p>«Нет!» — подумал Гарри. Ему хотелось кричать и биться, но он мог лишь беспомощно смотреть и пытаться одним лишь усилием воли снять чары. Казалось, в нем пробудилась новая сила, и она сминала лед: кончики его пальцев начинали дрожать, чувствительность возвращалась в мышцы. Он мог освободиться, схватить палочку с тумбочки и заколдовать Малфоя — ему пришлось бы отнести его к Дамблдору, чтобы тот освободил Драко от бремени этих безумных идей. Сейчас Гарри было все равно, как Драко сам относился к этому, что он бы подумал и насколько достойным это бы было — ему нужно было его уберечь.</p><p>— Я вижу, как ты пытаешься снять чары, — Драко разбил его надежду сделать все незаметно. —  Ты очень силен. Мне тебя не одолеть, а ты нападешь на меня, если освободишься. И что тогда? Сотрешь мне память?</p><p>Гарри бы оскалился, если бы мог. </p><p>— Прости меня, — шепнул Драко. — Но кем бы я был, если бы прятался за твоей спиной? Если бы позволил смерти моих родителей встать между нами? Как много мы бы сохранили, превратись я в покорную копию Диггори? Ты полюбил меня не за то, что я подчинялся твоим командам, но за то, что я смог стать самим собой. Таков он я, и я не буду больше бояться твоего неодобрения, или неодобрения моего отца, или кого-либо еще. Вот, что я хотел тебе рассказать.</p><p>— Драко! — Гарри не знал, каким образом он смог произнести это. Чары изживали себя. Все в нем кипело. — Нет, не надо!</p><p>Малфой наклонился и поцеловал его в последний раз. Из его глаз полились слезы, но взгляд его был твердым и уверенным. Таким, каким он никогда еще не был.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он. — И я освобождаю тебя ото всех данных мне обещаний. Просто живи. И позволь мне найти способ спасти тебя и мою семью. </p><p>Гарри ощутил, как на него вдруг навалился тяжелый душный сон. Лицо Драко начало удаляться, пока не превратилось просто в точку во мраке. А затем все пропало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Ошибки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри очнулся с криком. Он дернулся на кровати, забил руками и ногами, прогоняя сон. Ему казалось, все его тело опутано паутиной. Шрам пульсировал, в голове стоял тяжелый гул — сон, в который он был погружен, не имел ничего общего с обычным физическим сном. Это были чары потери сознания, и их последствия отражались на нем весьма неприятным образом. </p><p>Несколько секунд Гарри просто лежал, тяжело дыша и глядя в черный потолок. Он изо всех сил пытался поверить в то, что это был просто кошмар, один из тех снов, что насылал на него Волдеморт. Он давно уже не принимал зелья, которые ранее варил для него Снейп, так как Том не мог тратить на него свое время — может, Гарри просто поверил в то, что волшебник более не придет в его кошмары, что попался на крючок? Ведь так могло быть? И сейчас Гарри мог поднять голову и обнаружить, что остальные ребята мирно спят, и он... Сколькое бы было сном тогда? <br/>Гарри согласился бы отдать все, что было, лишь бы Драко никуда не уходил.</p><p>Но везение его покинуло — в спальне было пусто, мантия лежала на сундуке, там, где он ее оставил, а палочка валялась на тумбочке. Стояла пугающая тишина. Было холодно. Единственным источником света была лампа около двери, которая почему-то не погасла — свет ее был тусклым и каким-то безнадежным. Значит, все было правдой. Гарри стиснул зубы, а потом рывком сел и потянулся за палочкой. Он взмахнул ей, даже не думая о заклинании, и лампы в спальне вспыхнули, осветив пустые и нетронутые кровати. Дверь была заперта, так? Конечно, Малфой закрыл ее, чтобы Гарри потратил больше времени на то, чтобы выйти отсюда, поймать его и... Схватить так крепко, что на его белой коже остались бы лиловые синяки. А потом стереть его память.</p><p>Гарри казалось, что-то внутри него оборвалось. Неверие, смешанное с болью и гневом, превратилось в огромный шар, распирающий его изнутри. Необходимо было взять себя в руки, чтобы трезво смотреть на ситуацию. Истерика никак бы ему не помогла, а это чувство — темное раздражение — выплеснулось бы наружу. Нет. Нет. Гарри не мог этого допустить. Он поднялся и использовал Темпус: было лишь пол одиннадцатого. Не так уж поздно, но и не рано. Прошло несколько часов с того момента, как Драко все разрушил. Несколько часов — это много или мало, чтобы сбежать из Хогвартса? Гарри стиснул зубы и усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться: он сдернул с сундука мантию и запустил руку в карман — и не обнаружил там Карты.</p><p>Она пропала. В ужасе Гарри обшарил мантию, карманы джинс, опустился на колени и заглянул под кровать — ее нигде не было. Это могло означать лишь одно: Драко забрал Карту. Конечно, он был достаточно смышлёным, чтобы заметать следы.</p><p>— Черт, — Гарри стукнул кулаком по сундуку. Как Малфой мог так поступить? Зачем? Неужели он не понимал, какой опасности подвергнет себя, очутившись без защиты вне Хогвартса? Больше, чем просто опасности — Волдеморт мог убить его! Вдруг он уже это сделал? Вдруг Драко смог пройти через барьер и теперь лежал где-то мертвый? Гарри ощутил, как к горлу начала подступать тошнота, а все внутри скрутило леденящим душу страхом. Его гнев сменился паникой, и он задрожал всем телом. Боже, как все могло так получиться? Лишь несколько часов назад он был самым счастливым человеком на земле, а теперь — теперь он едва мог контролировать движение собственных пальцев, и все его мысли были сосредоточены на размытом образе мертвого Драко.<br/>Боггарт.</p><p>Нет, прошло всего несколько часов. Если Драко смог чудом сбежать — его бы не убили на месте, так? То, что говорил Забини тогда, могло быть правдой, и Драко бы просто заперли где-нибудь. Гарри еще его не потерял, и надежда, что Малфой все еще в замке, еще не угасла. Нужно было лишь действовать.</p><p>Первым делом стоило отправиться к Дамблдору. Тот мог вызвать Крайфера, и вдвоем они бы точно смогли найти одного беглеца. Это был хороший план, и даже без Карты Гарри мог найти Малфоя в огромном Хогвартсе. Он вскочил на ноги, натянул на себя сброшенные футболку и свитер и бросился к дверям, на ходу вспоминая все аналоги Алохоморы, которые он знал. Но к его удивлению, магия не понадобилась — дверь была открыта. Лестница была темной, и только нижние ступени освещало внешнее сияние; из гостиной доносились шорох и приглушенные голоса. Кто-то был там — а где были Рон, Невилл, Дин и Симус? Что случилось? Гарри ощутил, как по его спине пробежали мурашки. Его пальцы сжались на волшебной палочке так сильно, что начали дрожать, и с огромным трудом Гарри контролировал то нечто, что распухало внутри него. Медленно, удерживая себя и свою магию под контролем, он преодолел несколько ступеней и заглянул в гостиную.</p><p>Комната была пустой, как обычно бывало по вечерам — лишь у камина сидели люди. Гарри прищурился: отчего-то все его друзья — Рон, Гермиона, Джинни, близнецы, Невилл и Седрик были здесь, и они разом поднялись на ноги, завидев его. Их лица, преисполненные разных эмоций, объединенных лишь растерянностью, обратились к нему, и Гарри не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять — они знают. Они уже знали, что Малфой решил сбежать, и теперь смотрели на него так, будто боялись, что Гарри сейчас разнесет гостиную стихийным всплеском магии. Впрочем, этот страх был не напрасным: Гарри трясло, и с некоторым удивлением он обнаружил, что дышит тяжело, будто загнанный зверь, и держит глаза широко распахнутыми. Он сам боялся себя — намного сильнее он боялся за глупого и безрассудного Драко.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона сделала шаг к нему. — Как ты?</p><p>— Где он? — спросил Гарри, игнорируя ее вопрос. — Что он вам сказал?</p><p>— Он ничего нам не говорил, — Джинни тоже приблизилась. — Послушай, Гарри...</p><p>Будто бы издалека Гарри услышал странный треск. Звук был мерзким, заставляющим ежиться и морщиться — ближайшее к нему окно пошло трещинами, которые тут же затягивались обратно благодаря защитной магии стен. Джинни вздрогнула, и по бокам от нее, будто быстрые тени, появились Фред и Джордж. В их руках были волшебные палочки, но близнецы не спешили поднимать их: они смотрели на Гарри с испугом и неуверенностью, а еще — жалостью. Да, Гарри хорошо видел это чувство в их глазах, и это его почти ранило. </p><p>— Мне нужно пойти к Дамблдору, — сообщил он глухим голосом. — Тот сможет найти его в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Драко нет в Хогвартсе, Гарри, — ответил ему Седрик. — Дамблдор его не вернет.</p><p>— Нет, он в Хогвартсе, — чужие слова доходили до Гарри будто бы сквозь толщу воды. — Барьер должен закрывать все тайные проходы, и Драко не сможет его вскрыть. </p><p>— Он ушел на Гриммо, Гарри, — безжалостно сказал Седрик. — Через дверь особняка можно выйти наружу.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул всем телом — на него будто бы обрушился ушат ледяной воды. Несколько секунд он смотрел на пол перед собой и искал лазейки в этом плане. Гарри сам открыл для Малфоя этот путь, показал, что тот желанный гость в доме на Гриммо и может пользоваться им. А там — Сириус был лишен магии, а Ремус ослаб из-за полнолуния. Малфой бы легко справился с ними. Он был умным и сильным, и он умел добиваться своего.</p><p>Гарри схватился за волосы. Ему казалось, его голова сейчас лопнет. Усталость, которую прогнал адреналин, вернулась, и его тело будто бы превратилось в смесь из камней и палок, тащить которую было невыносимо. Хотелось просто лечь и обнять себя руками. Как оно могло быть правдой? Как после всего случившегося Драко мог поступить с ним так жестоко и так расчетливо, оставить его беспомощным и неспособным хоть как-то помочь и остановить? Гарри мог заплакать в любой момент — или разнести всю гостиную, вымещая свою ярость. Гнев и жалость к себе боролись в нем, заставляя трястись и гонять одни и те же мысли по кругу. Из этого колеса должен был быть выход, и Гарри нашел его, ухватившись взглядом за напряженное выражение на лице Седрика.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — шепотом спросил он. — Что он сделал это?</p><p>Седрик отступил на шаг. Остальные, будто волны прибоя, подались вперед, пытаясь преградить Гарри дорогу — они не решились оттолкнуть его, лишь беспомощно забормотали что-то. Единственным, кто просто наблюдал, был Рон, но Гарри трудно было сосредоточить внимание на нем. Он смотрел на Диггори.</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>— Отвечай. Откуда ты знаешь, что Драко пошел этим путем?</p><p>— Он сам мне сказал, — смело ответил Седрик. В его карих глазах, когда-то лучащихся любовью и теплом, не осталось даже жалости, и он смотрел на Гарри прямо и уверенно, готовясь принять бой, если понадобится. Отчего-то именно сейчас его возраст, рост и положение стали особенно яркими, и Гарри осознал, каким опасным врагом мог бы стать Диггори — не просто раздражающим своей навязчивостью и одержимостью, а способным причинять боль целенаправленно. Желал ли Седрик причинить ее сейчас? Или ему просто было все равно?</p><p>— Сам? — голос Гарри дрожал.</p><p>— Малфой нашел меня после ужина. Он попросил меня передать тебе письмо, — Седрик достал конверт из кармана и помахал им в воздухе. — Мы поговорили, и он ушел.</p><p>Гарри проследил взглядом за конвертом — его замутило. Казалось, его может вывернуть прямо сейчас, но он не ел ничего с обеда, и в животе будто бы образовалась сжимающаяся дыра. С огромным трудом он сопоставлял слова Диггори со смыслом, который тот в них вкладывал, и выводы, к которым он приходил, были совсем неутешительными. Будто бы веревки, которые держали Гарри повисшим над пропастью, вдруг начали рваться одна за другой. </p><p>— Он напал на тебя? — спросил Гарри, хватаясь за соломинку.</p><p>— Нет, — ровно ответил Седрик. — Он просто ушел.</p><p>— И ты ему позволил?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Гарри моргнул, посмотрел на конверт — а в следующий миг его правая рука резко заболела, костяшки заныли, а Седрик повалился на диван, хватаясь за ушибленный нос. Он застонал и отвел руку, глядя на алую кровь, стекающую по его ладони. Что-то треснуло и зазвенело, и ужасный скрежет ревом прокатился по гостиной.</p><p>— Зачем ты это сделал?! — закричал Гарри. Он рванулся вперед, но к нему подскочил Джордж и крепко обхватил его руками, прижимая к своей груди. Гарри бился и дергался, пытался добраться до Седрика, который удивленно смотрел на него. Кровь стекала по его губам на подбородок и капала на мантию. Джинни бросилась к нему и протянула платок.</p><p>— Держи, — она испуганно взглянула на Гарри. — Давайте не будем драться, хорошо? Давай просто послушаем, что скажет Седрик?</p><p>— Что он может сказать! — Гарри попытался ударить Джорджа ногой, но тот держал его крепко. — Драко ушел! Если он вышел через Гриммо, то сейчас он уже у Волдеморта! Его могут пытать в эту самую секунду, а ты говоришь, чтобы я послушал этого!..</p><p>— Он сам хотел уйти! — зарычал Седрик в ответ. — Не я подталкивал его к этому решению, и не вали всю вину на меня!</p><p>— Ты не остановил его!</p><p>— Зачем? — Седрик оттолкнул Джинни и поднялся. — Чтобы он сидел тут и ждал новостей о своих мертвых родителях? Чтобы ему было так же паршиво, как и мне? </p><p>— Чтобы он был жив! — Гарри рванулся так сильно, что Джордж не смог его удержать. Откуда в его теле взялось столько силы? Он мог удивиться этому, но сейчас все перед его глазами застилала красная пелена. Он попытался вновь ударить Седрика, но тот с силой отпихнул его обратно в руки близнецов. Гарри яростно уставился на него.</p><p>— Его мать схватили, а отец в тюрьме — ты бы предпочел, чтобы их убили из-за связи Драко с тобой, как случилось с моими родителями?! — Седрик тоже начал кричать на него. Он швырнул письмо на диван: на белом конверте остался кровавый отпечаток. — Малфой сделал все, что мог, чтобы защитить свою семью, и я бы не стал его останавливать, лишь бы ты был доволен.</p><p>— Ты мне мстишь таким образом? — Гарри думал о том, чтобы кинуться вперед снова, но какая-то часть его разума напоминала о том, что так он не вернет Драко. Это было бессмысленно, все на свете было бессмысленно.</p><p>— Я не мщу тебе. Разве ты не слышал меня? Драко не был бы счастлив с тобой, если бы ему пришлось платить такую цену. Если бы я хотел разрушить вашу любовь, я бы вернул его тебе, а потом наблюдал бы, как он винит тебя во всем!</p><p>— Драко не сможет спасти своих родителей таким образом, — зарычал Гарри. — Волдеморт убьет его в наказание за предательство. И ты это понимаешь, Седрик!</p><p>Диггори прищурился. Он казался разозленным и одновременно расстроенным, но это не трогало Гарри. Седрик отпустил Драко, позволил ему сделать глупость и подвергнуть себя величайшей опасности — и он должен был отдавать себе в этом отчет. Он сделал это специально, и Гарри было невыносимо смотреть на него. В его грудь будто бы был вогнан кинжал, и каждый вздох был болезненным. </p><p>— Что ж, он хотя бы может попытаться, — процедил Седрик. — В отличие от меня. </p><p>— Ты не представляешь, что ты наделал, — оборвал его Гарри. Он отвернулся от Диггори. Боль и гнев были всем, что его наполняли, и ему казалось, что если они уйдут, у него не останется ничего. Цельность его внутренней защиты, то, что удерживало панику и помогало ему двигаться к цели, начала трещать, и весь мир вокруг будто бы рушился вместе с ней. Что он делал? Зачем? Почему?</p><p>Гарри смотрел перед собой и пытался собрать все свои мысли и чувства во что-то единое. Вдруг Драко не смог покинуть Гриммо? Нужно было проверить все, потянуть за каждую нить, а не тратить время на разговоры. Гарри поднял с дивана брошенное письмо. На конверте была подпись «Для Драко Малфоя», но почерк не принадлежал Волдеморту. Внутри лежал тонкий пергамент, на котором было написано уже рукой Драко:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Уильям Вингер и Леонард Абрамс из Когтеврана — предатели.<br/>Твоя Карта лежит там, где ты однажды пытался ее найти.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я не мог поступить иначе. Прости меня. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Больше там ничего не было. Гарри уставился на короткие слова, не в силах вздохнуть. Этого было ничтожно, ничтожно мало, чтобы подарить Гарри хотя бы толику надежды или успокоения. Малфой все решил, и он был непреклонен даже в своем прощальном письме.</p><p>Малфой еще не умер. Гарри стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, цепляясь за эту мысль. Ему казалось, он чувствовал чужую жизнь так же, как он чувствовал биение своего собственного сердца, но это могло быть всего лишь обманом его напуганного разума. Но это было всем, что у него оставалось — если Драко был жив, значит, был шанс вернуть его. Только смерть могла его забрать, а все остальное было лишь препятствием, через которое Гарри должен был перейти. Ему больше не хотелось плакать — хотелось бежать, ломать что-нибудь и кричать. Он сжал письмо в руке и посмотрел на ребят, в тишине наблюдающих за ним. Седрика, все еще тяжело дышащего и смотревшего на него с прищуром, Гарри игнорировал. Пусть Седрик был не виноват в уходе Драко, он все равно не остановил его — у него была возможность, за которую Гарри отдал бы полжизни, а он просто выкинул ее. </p><p>— Что теперь? — спросил Фред.</p><p>— Я пойду к Дамблдору, — Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что с трудом может говорить спокойно. В его горло будто была насыпана пригоршня песка. — Мне надо...</p><p>Он не знал, что делать и с чего начать. И Дамблдор вновь был тем, кто мог указать ему путь.  </p><p>— Гарри, что у вас произошло? — робко спросила Гермиона. — Рон сказал, ты был... без сознания? Малфой напал на тебя?</p><p>— Нет. Он просто ушел и забрал Карту.</p><p>— Карту Мародеров? — Джинни вздрогнула. — Зачем?</p><p>— Видимо, он думал... — Гарри резко начал терять нить разговора. Он не мог обсуждать это сейчас. Седрик все еще стоял рядом, раня одним своим присутствием. А Рон... Хотел ли он сказать, что был прав и Малфою нельзя было доверять? </p><p>— Что думал? — подтолкнул его мысль Невилл. Друзья были взволнованы, они сидели в пустой гостиной и обсуждали произошедшее, не зная всех подробностей, не зная <i>правды</i>. Гарри не собирался ее раскрывать; это было личным, это было между ним и Драко, держащим палочку у его горла. Растерянность на чужих лицах неожиданно раздражала, и Гарри хотелось схватиться за голову: буквально все вокруг лишь сильней подчеркивало отсутствие Драко. </p><p>— Гарри, — Джордж схватил его за руку. — Тебе не стоит идти к Дамблдору одному. Хочешь я... мы пойдем с тобой? </p><p>— Нет, — Гарри вырвал свою ладонь из чужой хватки. — Оставайтесь здесь.</p><p>Он сделал шаг назад, а потом еще один, и еще. Гермиона дернулась вперед, будто желая побежать к нему и остановить, но она ничего не успела сделать: Гарри развернулся и просто сбежал. Он услышал крики за своей спиной и топот шагов, но захлопнувшийся портрет отрезал их. Может быть, убегать было неправильно по отношению к тем, кто действительно беспокоился за него, но Гарри было все равно. Он не мог вытерпеть ни секунды под этими взглядами и расспросами — и он не видел причин терпеть. </p><p>Ему нужно было поговорить с Дамблдором. Нужно было спасти Драко. Эти мысли были подобно маленькому огоньку, горящему во мраке. Гарри цеплялся за его свет и бежал, не разбирая дороги: инстинктивно он понимал, что движется в верном направлении, но не мог сказать, в какой части замка был минуту назад. Иногда в его голове вспышкой проносился образ свечи, и Гарри запинался, будто это воспоминание могло сбить его. Но не останавливался.</p><p>Несколько раз он пробежал сквозь привидений, возмутившихся его наглостью. Спустя какое-то время Гарри, вымотанный и тяжело дышащий, оказался в коридоре, ведущем к кабинету директора. Он в жизни столько не бегал, и теперь его ноги казались почти окаменевшими, а грудь горела. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и собраться с силами. Держась за стену, Гарри добрался до горгулий и хрипло произнес: «Малиновые конфетки».</p><p>Горгульи не двинулись с места. Обычно они рычали, заслышав неверный пароль, но в этот раз лишь качнули каменными головами. Они казались необычайно спокойными. Гарри непонимающе поглядел на их морды, а потом повторил пароль — ситуация повторилась. Может, Дамблдор просто сменил его? Гарри начал перебирать названия сладостей, и горгульям это не понравилось: они начали скалиться и коситься на него, тихо рыча. Они... кажется, они просто не собирались пропускать Гарри в кабинет. </p><p>Дамблдор мог дать им такой приказ. Если он был занят и не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили, тогда это объясняло закрытый проход. Но закрыл ли он его перед тем, как Драко сбежал? Или же позже? Вдруг сейчас Драко был с ним, и директор вел с ним одну из своих серьезных бесед? Или же, напротив, обсуждал со своим ближним кругом гораздо более масштабные тревоги?</p><p>Был еще один способ связаться с профессором. Гарри достал волшебную палочку:</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i></p><p>И ничего не произошло. Гарри круглыми глазами уставился перед собой. Его рука задрожала, а голос, когда он попробовал повторить заклинание, ослабел. Серебристый олень не появлялся, сколько бы Гарри ни пытался его призвать. Воспоминаний и образов, которые обычно подпитывали его, сейчас было недостаточно, и в глубине души Гарри это понимал: гнев и непринятие, что бурлили в нем, были полной противоположностью спокойной силе Патронуса. Он не мог призвать его, будучи в таком состоянии, и он не мог успокоиться.</p><p>Гарри зарычал и со всей силы ударил кулаком по стене. От сильной и ослепляющей боли, которая прошла по всей руке, его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол. Прижав раненую кисть к груди, Гарри несколько минут просто сидел на месте и старался не закричать. Он тяжело дышал, его губы дрожали, а в глазах стояли слезы. Наконец, он решил подняться: ему понадобились все его силы, чтобы встать на ноги и упереться плечами в стену.</p><p>Его трясло, но Гарри понимал, что сдаваться нельзя. Нельзя просто сесть на пол и ждать, когда кто-нибудь спасет его. Пусть он не мог проникнуть в кабинет Дамблдора и узнать, что с Драко, но оставался еще один путь. Карта Мародеров показала бы ему всех, кто находится сейчас в Хогвартсе. Драко забрал ее, но написал в своем письме, что она лежит там, где Гарри однажды пытался ее найти. На ум приходило лишь одно место.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гостиная Слизерина была пустой и холодной, и ее освещал тусклый свет ламп, вспыхнувших в тот же миг, как открылась дверь. Огонь в камине не горел, и стояла пугающая тишина, нарушаемая лишь далеким стуком капель. Эльфы убрали все со столов, выгребли золу и счистили свечной воск —  казалось, в этом месте и вовсе никто никогда не жил, ни единого следа чужого присутствия не осталось в гостиной.<p>Это пугало Гарри. Он неуверенно топтался на пороге, оглядывая комнату, которая была домом для многих студентов: когда-то они сидели на этих черных диванах, смеялись, делали уроки за длинными столами... Здесь они собрались все вместе, напуганные и растерянные, когда погиб Дэйри Мэйпринт; наверное, здесь же они все сидели, когда Алан Горец объявил, что они собираются сломать барьер вокруг Хогвартса и сдать Гарри Поттера Пожирателям Смерти... Видит Мерлин, эта гостиная видела намного больше трагических событий, чем любая другая. И теперь здесь никого не было — и такая судьба грозила постичь и весь Хогвартс. Будто бы черными водами вылиться из Слизерина и потопить все вокруг.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул.  Он потер ушибленный кулак, бередя раны, глубоко вздохнул и двинулся в сторону спальни Малфоя. Находиться здесь было тяжело: пустота слизеринского дома будто бы проникала в него самого, лишь усиливая горе. С каждым шагом вера в то, что ничего уже нельзя изменить и что Гарри окончательно проиграл, потерял своего Драко, становилась все сильнее. Ни один сон не мог быть таким — все было реально. Это не помогало Гарри смириться.</p><p>Будто в трансе он дошел до знакомой двери и нажал на ручку. Вид покинутой, едва освещенной спальни — эльфы заправили кровати, прибрались на тумбочках и подмели пол — ударил по нему намного сильнее, чем все остальное. Не так давно он вломился сюда ночью, поругался с сонным Забини, а потом Драко, теплый, мягкий, спрятанный под своей черной шелковой пижамой, пустил его к себе в кровать. Думал ли он тогда о побеге? Когда он начал строить подобные планы? Мог ли Гарри как-то ему помешать?</p><p>Он мог рассказать все Дамблдору и не давать Драко так много свободы — это бы уберегло его. Гарри представлял, как он бы поймал Малфоя до его побега, принудил бы остаться — часть его жаждала увидеть Драко в безопасности, но другая, сейчас израненная и несчастная, осознавала, что это не дало бы нужного результата. В глубине души Гарри понимал, что Драко был прав: в конце концов, они были вместе потому, что Малфой нарушал правила и следовал своему сердцу, а не потому, что он подчинялся приказам. Гарри просто не мог потерять его — слова Диггори звучали в его голове.</p><p>Гарри стиснул раненый кулак так сильно, что мелкие ссадины вновь начали кровоточить. Это отрезвляло — он недооценивал силу физической боли раньше.</p><p>Он медленно прошел к кровати Драко. Та была такой аккуратной и безликой, что казалась чужой. Ничего в ней не говорило о том, что она принадлежала Малфою. Гарри отвел в сторону полог и вздрогнул: на подушках, положенных друг на друга, лежал слизеринский галстук. Все галстуки были одинаковыми и лишенными каких-либо опознавательных знаков, но не было никаких сомнений в том, кто его здесь оставил. Гарри взял галстук и погладил гладкую ткань пальцами: ему казалось, он почти чувствует оставленное на ней тепло. </p><p>Он убрал галстук в карман и опустился на пол перед тумбочкой. Забини говорил, что она заперта, но раз Драко сам сообщил ему о Карте... Гарри потянул за маленькую ручку: в первую секунду та не поддалась, но затем тумбочка вдруг осветилась блеклым голубоватым светом, и дверца открылась. Внутри лежало несколько книг, засохшая Рука Славы, банка с черными шариками, несколько конвертов, альбом и Карта Мародеров. Гарри выхватил Карту и сразу расстелил ее на коленях; он произнес пароль, коснувшись пожелтевшего листа волшебной палочкой, и уставился на чернильные линии.</p><p>Дамблдор был у себя в кабинете. Гарри закусил губу. Может, Дамблдор вообще еще не знал о побеге Драко: в конце концов, если тот ушел на Гриммо и смог не вызвать подозрений у Сириуса, то никто не доложил директору об этом. Гарри поискал глазами Снейпа и не обнаружил его в Хогвартсе. Вдруг Северус ушел за Драко? Он мог и дальше поддерживать мнение, что Драко просто не мог притворяться и на самом деле был верен Темному Лорду — как долго эта версия могла защищать Малфоя? Волдеморту стоило лишь раз применить на нем легилименцию, и на этом все закончится. Гарри нашел взглядом МакГонагалл на Карте. Могла ли она провести его к Дамблдору? Горгульи странно себя вели, и если Дамблдор просто закрыл доступ в свой кабинет, потому что был занят, то никто не смог бы войти... Если бы только он сделал это раньше, и Драко не сумел бы сбежать.</p><p>Гарри смахнул Карту с колен и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он представил, как нашел бы Драко в коридоре и как тот посмотрел бы на него хмуро и исподлобья. Наверное, он надул бы губы и отвернулся, досадуя на то, что его план провалился, и когда Гарри обнял бы его изо всех сил, он был бы теплым и твердым, таким неуступчивым. Гарри опустил одну руку на свою шею: осталось ли там что-нибудь? Хоть какой-то след? Что Драко оставил ему?</p><p>Он посмотрел на все еще открытую тумбочку. Когда-то внутри была гора писем, Гарри помнил это: он бессовестно порылся в них, когда вломился сюда на втором курсе. Сейчас же там лежало лишь несколько конвертов — вдруг это были письма для него? А альбом? Книги? Гарри не был заинтересован в Руке Славы, выглядящей довольно отвратительно, и подозрительных черных шариках, но все остальное могло дать ему несколько подсказок, что же творилось в голове Малфоя.<br/>Помимо того, что тот сам ему сказал.</p><p>Гарри вытащил из тумбочки альбом, конверты и книги. К его разочарованию, книги оказались пособиями по чарам и окклюменции. Это, конечно, было интересно, но Гарри и так знал, что Малфой этим занимается. Он мельком пролистал фолианты, надеясь найти что-то между страницами, но ничего не нашел. Он поднял альбом в дорогом кожаном переплете и открыл: внутри были аккуратно разложены фотографии, прикрепленные к страницам за уголки. Первые страницы были пусты, будто кто-то достал снимки, зато потом  фото было очень много, и они все были разными: были и пейзажи, и внутренние коридоры, и классы Хогвартса, кадры с учениками, даже не знающими, что их снимают, с учителями... Конечно, там были и фотографии студентов их курса, даже Рона и Гермионы, и квиддичных команд. Гарри был на нескольких снимках, и на одном, сделанном во время купания в озере, его обнимал за плечо Седрик. Было и другое фото, портретное: лицо Гарри было красным после игры, волосы прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, а глаза казались какими-то слишком яркими, блестящими почти лихорадочно. Невозможно было понять, что это был за матч, но он наверняка был победным, раз Гарри так улыбался. И старым — может, начало третьего курса?</p><p>Смотрел ли Малфой на это фото так же часто, как Гарри смотрел на его фото в своем собственном альбоме?</p><p>Гарри невесело улыбнулся и отложил альбом в сторону. Он, наконец, потянулся к конвертам: ладони его вспотели, а сердце забилось чаще. Конверты не были заклеены, и внутри каждого лежало довольно много листов. Гарри высыпал их на пол, ожидая найти внутри письма, но вместо этого... что ж, перед ним лежало множество записок. Он поднял одну, и на ней было написано «Малфой, верни» — это был почерк самого Гарри. Другая была точно такой же, но с большим восклицательным знаком в конце. Третья же... </p><p>Гарри задержал дыхание: это была записка-павлин, которую он отправил Драко давным-давно. «Встретимся в Совятне после ужина» — слова почти стерлись со временем, став тусклыми и размазавшись. Оригами было довольно помятым, явно разобранным и сложенным снова не один раз, но оно было здесь. Почему Малфой хранил его? И все остальное? Гарри зарылся в бумажки: это были вовсе не письма, это были записки, которые он присылал Драко, их волшебные листы, через которые они могли общаться, не особо удачные рисунки, на которых Гарри был больше похож на картофелину, нежели на человека... На одном листе был длинный, будто бы знакомый список:</p><p>
  <i>Выскочка.<br/>Дурак.<br/>Дебил.<br/>Очкарик.<br/>Грязнокровка.<br/>Предатель крови.<br/>Гриффиндорец.<br/>Уродец.<br/>Зазнайка.<br/>Нищий.<br/>Живет с маглами.<br/>Уизли и Грейнджер.<br/>Любимчик.<br/>Недоучка.<br/>Поттер.</i>
</p><p>Что-то было написано на другой стороне. Гарри перевернул лист и прочитал:</p><p>
  <i>Я должен во всем разобраться!</i>
</p><p>Прямой и округлый почерк, не похожий на почерк Драко, отвечал ему:</p><p>
  <i>Мне кажется, ты просто сходишь по нему с ума ;)</i>
</p><p>Там был маленький рисунок (гораздо более талантливый, чем те, что оставлял Драко), изображавший Малфоя с сердечками вместо глаз. Карикатура была несколько раз перечеркнута, и рядом был пририсован некто, в ком можно было угадать человека с перевернутым котлом на голове. Гарри улыбнулся, но в тот же миг на него навалилась невероятная грусть. Он провел рукой по всем этим богатствам, по воспоминаниям и моментам, оставленным в прошлом, а потом закрыл лицо ладонями и заплакал.</p><p>Этого было слишком много для него. Драко был тем, кто давал ему силы, одним из его лучших друзей — и одним из тех, кого Гарри больше всего на свете боялся увидеть мертвым. И теперь его не было рядом, и он мог никогда больше не оказаться в его объятиях. В этот самый миг Малфой мог кричать от боли, и Гарри не мог его спасти — в глубине души он понимал, что Дамблдор не станет тратить силы на его вызволение, не сейчас, когда так многое было на кону. Гарри не был уверен, что он справится с этим — Волдеморта и крестражей было достаточно, чтобы медленно уничтожать его день за днем.</p><p>За что? Почему именно он? Сколько еще он вынужден был терпеть? Слезы текли по его щекам, и их было так много, будто бы он сдерживал их целую вечность. Из этого колеса, в котором он оказался, был лишь один выход — смерть. И теперь Гарри вновь думал о ней, как об избавлении. Лишь бы только все это закончилось.</p><p>Он плакал так долго, что сам потерял счет времени. В какой-то момент он просто  сдернул очки и лег на пол, сжав в раненом кулаке павлина-записку, и лежал так, глядя в пустоту. Силы покинули его. </p><p>Была ли это плата за его удачу? За череду чудесных совпадений? Должен ли он был потерять Драко в обмен на то, что тот так долго и преданно его любил? Гарри думал об этом, думал о том, что ему нужно подняться и вернуться к Дамблдору, но продолжал лежать на холодном полу. Директор не мог ему помочь. Никто не мог ему помочь. У Гарри были друзья, были те, кто его любил, но в то же время он был ужасно одинок. Он просто забыл об этом — и мир напомнил ему, показав правду, от которой он так старательно убегал.</p><p>Если бы он только мог вернуться в прошлое. «Пожалуйста, — подумал он, обращаясь к кому-то неведомому, к Богу, Мерлину или кому угодно, кто мог обладать подобной властью, — пусть я снова проснусь в чулане, пожалуйста, пусть все начнется сначала...» Гарри твердил это раз за разом, пока не провалился в забытье.</p><p> </p><p>Он очнулся от звука шагов. Открыв глаза, Гарри с трудом приподнялся на локте. Вся левая сторона тела будто бы онемела, голова была тяжелой, будто булыжник, и ужасно болела. Вокруг все еще были разбросаны листы из конвертов и книги, лежала Карта Мародеров. Гарри нащупал свои очки и нацепил их на нос, хмуро глядя на нарушителя его болезненного сна.</p><p>В дверях стоял Снейп. На первый взгляд он выглядел так же, как всегда — глубокие морщины и тени на лице, измождённый вид, чёрная мантия, — но в то же время что-то изменилось. Его взгляд. В нём было что-то, чего Гарри не мог разглядеть за тяжестью и сочувствием, и это что-то казалось особенно пронзительным. Каким-то чувством. </p><p>— Вы были правы, — сказал Гарри глухо, — когда приказали мне держаться от Драко подальше. Но я вас не послушал.</p><p>— Я не ждал, что ты меня послушаешь, — ответил ему Снейп. Он подошел ближе, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри поднимается на ноги и садится на кровать. Идти куда-то не было сил. Внутри все будто бы превратилось в камень.</p><p>— Он ушел, да? — Гарри ухватился за последнюю надежду. </p><p>— Да. Я только что вернулся из Мэнора.</p><p>— И... что там?</p><p>«Пожалуйста».</p><p>— Он жив, — Снейп ухватился за столбик кровати, будто ему было тяжело стоять. Его взгляд обшарил бумаги на полу, красные следы на лице Гарри. — Его привели люди, дежурившие на площади Гриммо, и сразу доставили к Темному Лорду.</p><p>— И что Волдеморт спросил у него?</p><p>— Я застал лишь самое начало допроса. Темный Лорд спросил у Драко о его боггарте и о событиях в Тайной Комнате, и о... недавнем происшествии, конечно. А потом всем, кто был в зале, пришлось уйти.</p><p> — И вы просто вернулись сюда? — зашипел Гарри. — Почему вы не остались там? Вдруг Драко нужна помощь? У него нет никого, кроме вас и матери, а что она может!..</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, Поттер, — Снейп вздохнул и сел рядом с ним. — Мне приказали уйти и запретили приближаться к Драко в Мэноре. И Нарциссе тоже. Я даже не знаю, куда Темный Лорд его поместит. В этом деле мне нет доверия.</p><p>— Но ведь Волдеморт поверил вам? — Гарри подтянул ноги к груди, упираясь пятками ботинок в край матраса. Ему вдруг стало очень холодно, будто бы и без того прохладная температура подземелий резко упала ниже нуля. — Вы же говорили ему, что Драко на самом деле предан ему и что он помог Дамблдору и мне из страха?</p><p>— Думаю, он уже проверил мои слова. Мы можем лишь гадать, к каким выводам он пришел. Но у Драко есть способности к окклюменции. Он не сможет скрыть от Темного Лорда ни малейшей подробности своей повседневной жизни, но есть шанс, что самое важное он сумеет сохранить. Потому что от этого зависит его жизнь и жизнь его любимых. Мы можем надеяться лишь на это.</p><p>— Это слабая надежда.</p><p>— Я был ненамного старше Драко, когда начал шпионить для Дамблдора. Ты должен верить в него чуть больше. Ему это нужно.</p><p>— А мне нужно, чтобы он был жив! Чтобы он был в безопасности! — Гарри посмотрел на профессора с болезненной яростью. — Почему он не подумал об этом?</p><p>— Разве ты думал о том, что будет с ним, когда уходил на третье испытание? — негромко спросил Снейп, обращаясь будто бы к пустоте. — Ты не собирался с ним советоваться и спрашивать его мнение. Ты делал то, что считал правильным.</p><p>— Это другая ситуация, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Если я умру, это поможет спасти Драко и остальных. А смерть Драко ничего не изменит.</p><p>— Он еще не мертв.</p><p>— Вы этого не знаете! Вы бросили его там одного!</p><p>— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп. Гарри вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза: профессор смотрел на него без злобы, но с сочувствием. Он сидел совсем близко, и можно было разглядеть все морщинки на его лице. Снейп тяжело вздохнул. — Я вернулся не для того, чтобы наблюдать за бессмысленной истерикой. </p><p>— Вам придется, — ровно сказал Гарри. Он не успокоился, но волна гнева улеглась. Его состояние менялось резко и непредсказуемо. То, что было его опорой, превратилось в шаткую конструкцию, кренящуюся в сторону от любого дуновения.  </p><p>— Тебе больно, я понимаю это, — неожиданно вкрадчиво произнес Снейп. Гарри слишком давно не слышал подобных интонаций в его голосе. — Но ты должен справиться с этим. Драко еще жив, и ты обязан быть сильным ради него. Слишком многое зависит от тебя.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Зачем вы пришли? — спросил он, надеясь, что его голос не звучит так слабо и ранено. — Напомнить мне о том, что я должен сделать? Боитесь, что я сорвусь и уйду к Волдеморту, чтобы спасти Драко?</p><p>— Думаешь, меня волнует именно это?</p><p>Гарри не выдержал и вскочил на ноги. Он увидел, что наступил ногой прямо на одну из записок, и от этого ему стало еще паршивей. Журавлик, которого он держал в руке, когда засыпал, тоже валялся на полу, и он выглядел таким жалким, помятым и покинутым, что видеть его было почти невыносимо. Хуже было только смотреть на Снейпа, который почти не менялся в лице, наблюдая за тем, как его студент мечется перед ним в панике и истерике.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что вас волнует! — воскликнул Гарри.  — Вы столько времени держались от меня подальше — просто продолжайте в том же духе!</p><p>— Успокойся.</p><p>Снейп поднялся и попытался приблизиться к нему. Гарри увернулся от его руки, а потом, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, вдруг толкнул профессора в плечо. Он сам не ожидал, что получится так сильно: раненый кулак заболел, и горячая волна будто бы прошла по кости, взрываясь в запястье. Снейп покачнулся, его глаза расширились, и тщательно сдерживаемое выражение на лице сменилось искренним изумлением. Он не позволил ударить себя снова: неожиданно ловко он перехватил руку Гарри и выкрутил ее за спину, вынуждая юношу повернуться и болезненно застонать. </p><p>— Хватит, — вкрадчиво произнес он. Его шепот обжег Гарри ухо. Боль добралась до плеча: казалось, еще немного, и рука просто оторвется. Гарри дернулся пару раз и замер, вымотавшись и растеряв весь свой гнев.  У него не было на это сил. Хватка на запястье ослабла.</p><p>Он понял, что Снейп больше не держит его. Гарри просто стоял, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и ему казалось, что пол под его ногами раскачивается, будто палуба. Чужая рука легла на его плечо, тепло сжимая. От Снейпа пахло зельями, какими-то горелыми травами. На запястье все еще осталось ощущение от крепкой и цепкой хватки его длинных пальцев.</p><p>— Я сделаю все, что нужно, — прошептал Гарри, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад. Снейп казался каменной стеной, которую невозможно было сдвинуть. Будто бы он мог его защитить. — Я больше не могу это терпеть.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p> — Ради чего вы делаете все это?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, — ответил Снейп, и голос его изменился. Гарри потянулся за ним, будто за последним светом, что у него остался. Северус понимал, что он чувствует. Он был на его месте: ребенок, который ввязался в опасное дело, который хотел спасти свою любовь и который ее потерял. Лили мертва, подумал Гарри, но Драко еще жив.</p><p>Он вглядывался в лицо своего профессора: казалось, он никогда в жизни не видел его так близко. Он мог разглядеть каждую крапинку в его темно-карих глазах, каждый красный капилляр на белках его глаз.  Рука Снейпа все еще была на его плече, и она медленно сползала вниз, будто мужчине было тяжело удерживать ее на одном месте. </p><p>— Седрик видел, как Драко уходил, — едва слышно произнес Гарри, будто делясь сокровенной тайной. — Он говорил с ним, и он его не остановил. Сказал, что Драко сам выбрал этот путь, что он должен попытаться спасти своих родителей. Даже если шансов почти нет.</p><p>Он вздохнул.</p><p>— Если бы вы встретили Драко этой ночью, — Гарри даже не моргал. Его рот высох. — Вы бы остановили его для меня?  </p><p>Снейп медленно отстранился. Темные волосы обрамляли его бледное тяжелое лицо, которое вдруг будто бы озарилось чем-то, какой-то мыслью или эмоцией, давно забытой. Черные ресницы дрогнули, а брови чуть приподнялись.. Это было до странного завораживающее зрелище. Гарри казалось, он затронул нечто такое, чего никогда не замечал и о чем даже не догадывался, и теперь оно встрепенулось, будто разбуженная птица. Снейп будто бы помолодел на миг, а потом он выдохнул:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Да, — повторил Гарри. Он опустил голову и уткнулся лбом Снейпу в плечо. — Я вам верю.</p><p>— Ты крепче, чем ты думаешь, Поттер. И намного сильнее.</p><p>— Вы меня избегали, — Гарри проигнорировал его слова. Он тяжело задышал. — Столько времени... Я не думал, что вы придете сейчас. Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше. Я не смог попасть к Дамблдору, и... он ведь не будет спасать Драко? Сейчас оборона замка намного важнее.</p><p>— Боюсь, это так.</p><p>— Может, в битве... Если я смогу найти его и аппарировать вместе с ним...</p><p>— Оставь эти мысли. Ты должен держаться подальше от этой битвы.</p><p>Гарри отстранился и снова поднял лицо.</p><p>— Зачем? Волдеморт все равно должен убить меня...</p><p>— Он не сделает это в открытую. Тебя будут пытаться схватить, и Темный Лорд... он найдет способ добраться до тебя. Или прикажет Барти Краучу тебя убить, а потом доставить ему тело с крестражем внутри. Твое время не пришло.</p><p>— Когда же оно придет? Если я смогу помочь Драко...</p><p>— Ты не должен желать смерти, Поттер. Это неправильно.</p><p>— Так легче.</p><p>— Так теряется весь смысл, — Снейп вдруг цепко ухватил его за подбородок. — Ты понимаешь меня? Пойти навстречу смерти от безысходности и сделать это ради тех, кого ты хочешь защитить — это разные вещи.</p><p>— Исход будет одинаковым.</p><p>— Разве?</p><p>Гарри поймал его взгляд. Он задержал дыхание, чувствуя, что сейчас Снейп скажет что-то еще, но момент вдруг прервался громким голосом:</p><p>— Гарри!</p><p>Снейп дрогнул, и хватка его пальцев мгновенно разжалась. Гарри не успел даже отойти от него, лишь развернуться: в дверях спальни появился взъерошенный Сириус. На нем не было никакой маскировки, длинные волосы торчали во все стороны, будто после прыжка через камин он даже не удосужился их пригладить, а на длинной мантии остались пятна сажи. Он круглыми глазами уставился на открывшуюся ему картину, растерявшись, а потом в одно мгновение оказался рядом.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит? — рявкнул он. </p><p>— Сириус, — Гарри сделал шаг, ему навстречу, опасаясь, что Блэк силой дернет его прочь от профессора. Снейп так же отступил, и с его лица пропали абсолютно все эмоции, оставив лишь привычную маску легкого презрения. Он окинул Блэка взглядом с ног до головы и едва слышно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Гарри, я прибежал, как только смог, — Сириус предпочел проигнорировать Снейпа. Его руки вцепились в плечи Гарри. — Прости меня, я просто... я не знаю, как так получилось, я и предположить не мог, что он сделает нечто подобное. Еще и в такую ночь. Если бы я только знал, Гарри...</p><p>— Это не твоя вина, — ровно ответил Гарри. В конце концов, если Драко был уверен в своей цели, он мог найти и другие пути. Он смог обмануть самого Гарри, воспользовавшись его расслабленностью и его верой в то, что Малфой не решится на подобное безумие. Нет, виноват был лишь сам Гарри — и Волдеморт, конечно.</p><p>— Он сказал, что ляжет спать, а ты вернешься попозже. Я не смог разгадать обман...</p><p>— Как не смог проследить за единственной важной дверью в твоем доме, — не удержался Снейп. Глаза Сириуса расширились, и он в ярости повернулся к своему недругу. </p><p>— Между прочим он был твоим студентом.</p><p>— Прекратите это! — не выдержал Гарри. — Вы с ума сошли! Я не собираюсь слушать вашу ругань сейчас!</p><p>— Поттер...</p><p>— Это вы начали! — Гарри взглянул на него почти обиженно. Он переживал за Драко и не хотел думать о том, что Снейп и Блэк могут по-тихому перегрызть друг другу глотки у него за спиной. В такой момент! Ему нужно было уйти отсюда: раз Сириус смог проникнуть в Хогвартс, значит, Дамблдор закончил свои дела. Гарри хотел поговорить  с ним. Пусть даже директор бы не сказал ему ничего утешительного, с ним была связана надежда, за которую Гарри цеплялся весь вечер.</p><p>— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил у него Сириус. Он только заметил разбросанные по полу вещи. Отвернувшись от мрачного Снейпа, он принялся их разглядывать. </p><p>— Я пойду к директору.</p><p>— Я схожу с тобой, — с готовностью вызвался Блэк.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Он отошел в сторону и начал собирать с пола записки. Он сложил их обратно в конверты, где Драко их держал, и убрал в карман вместе с Картой Мародеров. Нельзя было потерять их: Малфой хранил эти записки так долго, и Гарри собирался вернуть их ему. Книги и альбом он убрал в тумбочку, чтобы забрать попозже — тащить фотографии к Дамблдору он не хотел.</p><p>— Поттер, вам нужно узнать еще кое-что... — начал Снейп. Блэк вдруг неожиданно толкнул его в плечо и сделал страшные глаза.</p><p>— Что ты творишь? — зашипел он.</p><p>— То, что правильно, — Снейп отпихнул его. — Он имеет право знать.</p><p>— Не сейчас же!</p><p>— О чем вы говорите? — спросил Гарри. Он снова сжал свой раненый кулак. </p><p>— Гарри, поверь мне, это может подождать, — вкрадчиво сказал Сириус. Снейп, однако, был с ним не согласен. Гарри не знал, что за тайну они делили, но ему не нравились секреты. Хватило и того, что он позволил Драко держать свои мысли в тайне. Нет. Он хотел знать все.</p><p>— Скажи мне.</p><p>— Алан Горец умер, — сказал Снейп негромко.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В больничном крыле было очень тихо. Все кровати были пусты, и лишь одну огораживала плотная ширма — не трудно было догадаться, что это была нужная койка. Из-под двери в кабинет мадам Помфри бил свет: целительница не спала в столь поздний час, и она, заслышав шаги, вышла в темный зал. На ней была ее обычная мантия, а морщинистое лицо казалось уставшим и изнеможенным. Мадам Помфри приблизилась к Гарри и Сириусу, застывшим в дверях.<p>— Зачем ты его привел? — укоризненно и слабо спросила она у Блэка. Она не стала удивляться отсутствию привычной уже маскировки, лишь оглядела поздних посетителей с ног до головы. Ее взгляд коснулся разбитых костяшек на руке Гарри, но тот тут же спрятал ладонь за спину, и она ничего не стала говорить. Она понимала.</p><p>— Я сам решил прийти, — ответил Гарри. Он подумал о Драко, о том, как Алан Горец поднял волшебную палочку и пожелал их смерти. Подумал о двух предателях, за которыми он отправил Снейпа. Столь многое сейчас было в его уме.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мистер Поттер, — мягко заметила мадам Помфри. Она смотрела на него, будто Гарри был неизлечимо болен. — Директор...</p><p>— Мне все равно, что скажет директор, — Гарри просто прошел мимо нее. Белая ширма стояла перед его глазами. За ней лежал человек, которого он убил. Первый человек. Была ли в этом его вина? Он защищал себя и того, кого любил. Имело ли это значение? Влияла ли та быстрая вспышка заклинания на его душу так же, как подобные вещи влияли на израненную душу Волдеморта? Гарри сжал кулак, чувствуя, как боль отрезвляет его. Он становился зависимым от этого чувства.</p><p>— Гарри, ты должен понимать, что это сложная ситуация... — Помфри явно не знала, как к нему подступиться: остановить его силой или же отступить в сторону. Сириус не торопился ей помогать, он сам был растерян — и наверняка чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что желал скрыть это от Гарри. Сириус хотел как лучше, хотел уберечь его от еще большей травмы, но Гарри не был уверен, что это имело хоть какой-то смысл. Может, именно сейчас он и должен был увидеть это? Сейчас он просто падал.</p><p>Снейп тоже хотел уберечь его. Просто он понимал Гарри чуть лучше. </p><p>Гарри подошел к ширме и отодвинул ее в сторону. На тумбочке сама собой зажглась тусклая желтая лампа. Алан Горец — тот, кто был им когда-то — лежал на кровати. Его лицо, обычно напряженное и тронутое тревожным недовольством, было расслабленным, и, глядя на него такого, было сложно представить, что совсем недавно он был полон злобы и ненависти.  Его глаза были закрыты, губы — плотно сомкнуты. Руки лежали поверх одеяла, и Гарри осторожно коснулся длинных пальцев: они были холодными и будто бы ненастоящими. </p><p>Что он чувствовал в этот момент? Гарри обратился к себе, попытался заглянуть в свое сердце. Он ощущал только боль от разбитых костяшек и монотонную тоску, наполнившую его изнутри. Места для страха и боли, для ярости уже не осталось. Сколько можно было гореть этим? Они не питали его так сильно, как спрятанная глубоко в душе надежда, что все еще можно поправить, что Гарри не придется тащить все это на своих плечах. Что в любую минуту этот ужасный сон прервется.</p><p>Алан казался ему призраком с перебинтованной шеей. Он был мертвецом, но Гарри не ощущал его таковым. Он стоял рядом с ним, но на самом деле он был далеко от него и от всего случившегося здесь.</p><p>— Странно, правда? — спросил Сириус за его спиной. Гарри повернулся и взглянул на него: Блэк пустым взглядом разглядывал мертвого мальчика. Помфри топталась за его спиной и выглядела так, будто собиралась заплакать. </p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Видеть своего врага таким.</p><p>— Я видел труп Волдеморта, — ровно ответил Гарри. — Но Волдеморта я не убивал.</p><p>— Я долго смотрел на Питера, когда все закончилось, — шепотом поделился Сириус. Он встал рядом, и его рука, дрожащая и нетвердая, легла Гарри на плечо. — Я не мог поверить, что жизнь так легко покинула его. Она казалась привязанной к телу столь крепко, а в итоге... Достаточно лишь пары минут — или даже пары секунд. Прости меня. Я хотел уберечь тебя от этого чувства хоть ненадолго.</p><p>— Как ты это сделал? — Гарри никогда не спрашивал этого. Они никогда не поднимали тему убийства Питера Петтигрю: для Сириуса это был глубоко травмирующий опыт, и бередить эту рану было опасно. Однако сейчас, в тишине и полумраке, это событие казалось столь же далеким, как и мертвый Алан — и в то же время именно сейчас оно было близким и реальным, ощутимым. Смерть и убийство.</p><p>— Я его задушил, — признался Сириус. — Он превратился в человека,  и я прижал его к стене. Я спросил его, сожалел ли он о том, что сделал со своими лучшими друзьями, а он все смотрел на меня и молил простить его и отпустить... В какой-то момент он начал хрипеть, но я не отпускал его, пока не понял, что все закончилось. Я сделал то, за что меня упрятали в Азкабан, и он... он просто лежал передо мной. Питер.</p><p>— Ты сожалел об этом?</p><p>— Я думал, хотели бы такого конца твои родители. И был ли Питер настолько виноват в случившемся: мы были его лучшими друзьями, и мы не заметили, как Волдеморт начал запугивать его, — горько ответил Сириус. — Но я не сожалел. Прошлое нельзя изменить. Питер сделал то, что сделал. Как и я. Мы можем лишь смириться с последствиями.</p><p>Гарри вновь взглянул на Алана. Это была плата за все, что он совершил. Он полагался на свои силы, он действовал вопреки приказу — и этот путь оставлял следы, один из которых лежал сейчас перед ним. Разве Дамблдор не смирялся с этим? Гарри не мог желать самостоятельности и выбора, если он не был готов к принятию. Гриндевальд пытался учить его этому, учить его жертвовать всем необходимым. Ради общего блага.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Я понимаю это.</p><p>Он поднялся с койки и закрыл ширму. Сириус испуганно посмотрел на него. </p><p>— К Дамблдору?..</p><p>— Я хочу поговорить с ним, пока это возможно, — ровно ответил Гарри. Что изменилось? Он смотрел на Сириуса и видел того же человека, что и раньше. Медленно он словно бы скрывался от мира за плотным стеклом.</p><p>— Гарри, дорогой, может вам с Сириусом стоит присесть и выпить чего-нибудь успокающего? — мадам Помфри опасливо приблизилась к ним. В ее глазах стояли слезы, но она упорно сдерживала их. Она была абсолютно беспомощна, и Гарри вдруг как никогда ясно осознал это. Что они все могли поделать? Ничего.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — Гарри отмахнулся от предложения. Ему ничто не могло помочь сейчас, и он больше не хотел отвлекаться. — Что ты будешь делать, Сириус? Останешься в Хогвартсе?</p><p>— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я заходил с тобой к Дамблдору, я подожду в коридоре...</p><p>— Можешь сходить в Башню Гриффиндора? — Гарри действительно не хотел, чтобы Сириус шел вместе с ним. — Я убежал оттуда, и, может, они все еще ждут, когда я вернусь... </p><p>— Я схожу, — согласился Сириус. — Ты ведь тоже туда придешь, да?</p><p>Гарри пообещал вернуться в Гриффиндор. Он оставил Сириуса у Помфри, чтобы та вернула его волосам рыжий цвет, а сам сбежал. Он не оборачивался, не смотрел на ширмы, скрывающие кровать Алана. Его быстрые шаги гулко звучали в пустом коридоре. Уже второй раз за ночь Гарри спешил к кабинету директора, но на этот раз его чувства были совсем иными. На самом деле он не знал, какое из двух состояний было лучше: сейчас ему не хотелось кричать или бить стены, но холод, сковавший все внутри, пугал намного сильнее ярости. Гарри не хотел впадать в это состояние.</p><p>На этот раз горгульи пропустили его безропотно, даже не зарычав ему вслед для приличия. Гарри ступил на лестницу, которая тут же начала свое движение, медленно поднимая его к двери в кабинет профессора. Голос Дамблдора раздался на каменной площадке даже раньше, чем Гарри успел постучать. </p><p>Директор, одетый в темно-синюю мантию, стоял у открытого окна и гладил Фоукса. Холодный ночной воздух проникал в помещение и приносил с собой запах мороза. Гарри поежился и привычно обежал глазами кабинет: он настолько привык к тому, что тот всегда был одинаков, что ему понадобилось несколько секунд, дабы осознать изменения. Половина вещей директора исчезла или была заменена какими-то нелепыми предметами, вроде вазы. Книг стало меньше, а пергаменты на столе выстроились ровными худыми стопками. Бывшие директора на портретах отсутствовали. И загадочный звон больше не нарушал тишину. Гарри вздрогнул. Отчего-то мучившие его чувства пропали, будто вода на песке. Осталась лишь тяжелая грусть и уверенность, которыми, казалось, было пропитано все вокруг.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — Дамблдор  глянул на него. Его пальцы скользили по шее Фоукса, прикрывшего глаза и наслаждавшегося лаской. — Хотя едва ли его можно назвать добрым, правда?</p><p>Гарри подошел ближе. Он увидел на столе перевернутое зеркало: легкий свет выбивался из-под стекла. Кто-то был на той стороне и слушал их сейчас? Рядом с зеркалом лежал тонкий свиток пергамента. Дамблдор заметил его внимание: он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, легко выскользнувшей из его рукава, и свиток поднялся в воздух. Гарри инстинктивно подхватил его.</p><p>— С континента пришли хорошие вести, — сообщил Дамблдор. — Ты можешь взглянуть.</p><p>На пергаменте было написано всего несколько слов:</p><p>
  <i>Т. взял Дурмстранг. Мы будем удерживать замок столько, сколько сможем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С уважением,<br/>С.</i>
</p><p>Глаза Гарри расширились.</p><p>— Дурмстранг отвоевали у Пожирателей Смерти? — спросил он шепотом. </p><p>— На данный момент. Силы Волдеморта сосредоточены в Британии и Франции, и наши северные союзники решили воспользоваться этим. Волдеморт полагался на политическую нестабильность в том регионе, но он просчитался. Трагические события прошлого еще живы в их памяти. И теперь Дурмстранг свободен.</p><p>Это было хорошей новостью, действительно хорошей. Гарри осторожно опустил пергамент на столешницу, а затем сел в кресло, ожидающее его. Он так сильно хотел поговорить с Дамблдором, спросить у него, как ему спасти Драко, но теперь не мог найти слов, чтобы начать. В глубине души ему хотелось попросить профессора решить все за него.<br/>Дамблдор понял его без слов. Он оставил Фоукса и отвернулся к окну.</p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить меня, — сказал он. — Драко ушел, и теперь он в большой опасности. </p><p>— Вы не поможете мне вернуть его? </p><p>Дамблдор помолчал несколько секунд, а потом произнес:</p><p>— Однажды мы беседовали с тобой о возвращении твоих воспоминаний. О том, почему это произошло.</p><p>— Чтобы мы могли исправить ошибки? — предположил Гарри тихо.</p><p>— Исправить ошибки. Мне всегда казалось, что эти ошибки очевидны: в другом времени мы почти допустили победу Волдеморта, и разве не этому мы должны были препятствовать здесь? Разве не на борьбу мы должны были направить все наши силы и способности? Так я думал. Но теперь я начинаю понимать, что ошибки — мои ошибки — были вовсе не в стратегических просчетах. Возможно, общее благо никогда и не существовало, а я лишь слепо верю в него так же, как верил в юности. Ведь если жизнь одного невинного ребенка ничего не стоит, то чего стоят все остальные жизни? </p><p>— Профессор.</p><p>— Я не могу помочь тебе вернуть Драко, — сказал Дамблдор. Он повернулся, и Гарри увидел его уставшее лицо. Глаза директора были серьезными и темными. — Но я помогу защитить его. И защитить тебя.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p><p>— В лагере Волдеморта есть шпион. Еще один, кроме Северуса.</p><p>Гарри резко вдохнул.</p><p>— Он поможет Драко?</p><p>— Он не обещает защитить мистера Малфоя от боли, но он не даст ему погибнуть. Он сделает все, что сможет. Я не могу открыть тебе имени этого человека, но это тот, кому я доверяю, — Дамблдор вытянул из кармана маленькое круглое зеркало. Он подошел к столу и протянул его Гарри. Тот опасливо взял предмет: зеркало было в деревянной оправе без всяких украшений и знаков. — Если наступит крайняя необходимость, ты можешь обратиться к нему. </p><p>— Он не может вызволить Драко? И вернуть его в Хогвартс?</p><p>— Нет. Прости меня, Гарри, но вернуть Драко сейчас нельзя.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы он был жив, — Гарри сжал зеркало в руке. — Я сам спасу его. </p><p>— А я попробую спасти тебя.</p><p>Дамблдор смотрел на него с грустью и сожалением. Гарри боялся думать о том, какой смысл старый профессор вкладывал в эти слова. Мгновение они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шорохом перьев феникса — Фоукс тяжело дышал и поглядывал на волшебников умными глазами, похожими на блестящие бусины. Они сидели здесь множество раз за эти годы, и Гарри казалось, что это место ничто не может затронуть. Однако сейчас он чувствовал, что Хогвартс теперь иной, и эта мрачная сила добралась даже до башни директора.</p><p>Все было кончено. То, как они жили все эти годы — это осталось в прошлом. Не было смысла цепляться за него. Не было смысла держаться за страхи и правила, существующие в мирное время: война, которую так жаждал разжечь Волдеморт, уже проникла сюда. И с собой она принесла смерти и убийства, боль, страх и вечное ожидание.</p><p>— Вы думаете, есть иной способ извлечь крестраж? — спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Я надеюсь, что он есть, — ответил Дамблдор печально. — Я приложу все усилия, чтобы его найти. Возможно, такого способа не существует, возможно, тебе представится возможность уничтожить крестраж раньше — я не могу ничего тебе обещать. Но пока я жив, у нас еще есть надежда спасти тебя. Ты не будешь один. Помни об этом.</p><p>— А если вы умрете?</p><p>Дамблдор чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на Гарри поверх очков. Его глаза блеснули.</p><p>— Последний же враг истребится — смерть, — ответил он.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Гарри вошел в гостиную Гриффиндора, там было темно и тихо. Большинство ламп были погашены, и дальние углы комнаты погрузились в полумрак. Освещенным оставалось только место у камина; на каменном полу танцевали яркие отсветы пламени. На диване сидели Сириус, Рон и Гермиона, положившая голову Уизли на плечо и задремавшая; увидев их, Гарри замер на месте, и дверь за его спиной закрылась с глухим стуком. Ему казалось, с того момента, как он спустился в гостиную из спальни, прошла уже целая вечность. Он будто бы стал другим человеком, и теперь недавние события воспринимались им как далекие воспоминания.<p>Однако его друзья были здесь. На фоне всего что-то оставалось неизменным: Гарри всегда мог вернуться к Рону и Гермионе. Они не знали о крестраже, не знали об Алане, но они знали кое-что намного более важное. Он забывал об этом иногда, но в такие моменты, когда он видел, как они греются в тепле огня, все возвращалось. Уизли услышал его и повернул голову: в его глазах была только тревога и усталость. Рон смотрел на Гарри пару секунд, прежде чем толкнуть локтем Сириуса — тот что-то тихо говорил, глядя на огонь, и не услышал чужих шагов.</p><p>— Гарри, — Блэк обернулся и уставился на крестника. — Как все прошло?</p><p>— Мы поговорили, — ответил Гарри устало. Он не знал, что сказать. Он медленно прошел к камину и опустился в кресло, опираясь локтями о колени. Разговор с Дамблдором был слишком личным, и у Гарри не было ни малейшего желания пытаться объяснить его. —  Остальные спят?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— А что Малфой? — неожиданно подала голос Гермиона. Она уже не спала, разбуженная голосами, но все еще сидела, положив голову Рону на плечо. Она выглядела невероятно уставшей, и это Гарри был виноват в страданиях своих друзей. </p><p>— Он уже у Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри еще раз посмотрел на Рона. Ему вдруг захотелось заплакать. Его друг был здесь и ждал его. Как Гарри мог хоть на секунду думать о нем столь плохо, чтобы ожидать удара в самое больное место? Это было неправильно — и ужасно. Рон не заслужил подобного, не заслужил всего остального. На миг Гарри вспомнил, как давным-давно думал, что ему стоит держаться подальше от своих друзей, чтобы не втягивать их в эти беды — может, действительно стоило. Может, ему пора было уйти.</p><p>Исправить ошибки. Много ошибок, совершенных из страха или эгоизма. Гарри должен был принять их, как и Дамблдор. </p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Гарри, — Рон будто прочитал его мысли. Он вздохнул, и напряжение на его лице сменилось вялой улыбкой. Его обида отступила перед гораздо более сильными и важными чувствами. Дружба. Рон сжал в руке ладонь Гермионы. — Тебе стоит как следует надрать Малфою зад. Когда мы вернем его обратно. </p><p>— Когда мы вернем его, — повторил Гарри. — Спасибо. </p><p>— Мы справимся, Гарри, — Сириус сполз с дивана и опустился на пол рядом с креслом. Он положил руку на колено Гарри и чуть сжал: — Мы всегда справляемся, не так ли? Нам везет.</p><p>— Я боюсь, что наше везение закончится, — поделился Гарри.</p><p>— Оно не закончится, — сказала Гермиона. — Пока мы все вместе. Этого Волдеморт у нас не отнимет. Никогда.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся и сполз с кресла на пол, сев рядом с Сириусом. Рон наклонился и поцеловал Гермиону в уголок губ. Они обнялись. Несколько минут в гостиной стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском поленьев в камине. Пахло деревом и чем-то сладким. Все вокруг пестрело цветами Гриффиндора. За окном завывал ветер.</p><p>Это мой дом, подумал Гарри. То, за что я должен сражаться.</p><p>Он не знал, сколько они просидели перед огнем. Может, несколько минут, а может, пару часов. Сириус гладил его по голове, и от него пахло только золой, а вовсе не алкоголем. Гермиона иногда засыпала, а потом вновь просыпалась. Рон не выпускал ее из своих рук. Гарри смотрел на алое пламя, на то, как его языки танцуют на поленьях и камнях, и ужасная свеча не могла проникнуть в его разум.</p><p>Наконец, время пришло.<br/>Гарри услышал голос, зовущий его. В глубине души он знал, что этот голос придет: возможно, еще во время разговора с Дамблдором, он понял это. Никто больше не слышал этого голоса, но в этом не было ничего удивительного — он звучал у него в голове.<br/>Гарри мягко отстранился от Сириуса и поднялся. Он подошел к окну и положил ладони на холодный подоконник. Его взгляд устремился в ночную тьму, и в ней Гарри увидел десятки огней, вереницей вставших на границе Хогвартса.</p><p>И один из огней, тот, что манил его к себе, был Люмосом на кончике волшебной палочки Лорда Волдеморта.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<i> Время пришло.</i></p><p>В один момент Гарри стоял и смотрел в окно, а в следующий он уже лежал на спине. Перед его глазами танцевали разноцветные пятна, а в ушах стоял монотонный гул. Единственным отчетливым звуком был шипящий голос, похожий на вой ветра за окном. Этот голос обволакивал и манил, и Гарри казалось, будто его обладатель шепчет ему прямо в ухо, почти касаясь губами кожи. По спине и рукам бежали мурашки, и как бы Гарри ни старался, как бы глубоко он ни погружался в свои барьеры, голос не стихал.</p><p>— Тебе не обязательно так страдать, Гарри. У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы все решить для себя, и это твой последний шанс сделать верный выбор. Хогвартс падет, Гарри, но ты не должен быть под его обломками.  Просто отдай мне крестраж, и я отпущу тебя и твоих друзей. Все закончится мирно.</p><p>Гарри не верил ему. Даже если в глубине души он хотел согласиться, если он мечтал просто закончить это все и вздохнуть свободно — он не мог полагаться на слово своего врага. Нет, Волдеморт ни за что не отпустил бы его.</p><p>— Нет, — выдавил Гарри сквозь зубы. </p><p>— Предпочтешь не сдаваться, но позволить своим друзьям и своему мальчику умереть?  </p><p>Конечно, Волдеморт угрожал ему расправой над Драко. Он все знал — а если и не знал, то пытался прощупать почву. Гарри не должен был давать ему ответа или отклика, ему стоило спрятать свои чувства так глубоко, что Том не сумел бы разглядеть их. Все произошло слишком быстро. Гарри не был готов, он был слаб. Он не знал, сколько еще выдержит.<br/>Что-то давило на него. Пятна, мельтешащие перед глазами, потухли. Гарри погрузился в темноту, где не было ничего, кроме голоса Волдеморта. Он словно плыл в ней и постепенно переставал ощущать даже собственное тело.</p><p>— Я не сдамся, — прошептал он. </p><p>— Значит, мне придется все сделать самому.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь, ты далеко...</p><p>— Я очень близко, Гарри. Я вижу тебя.</p><p>Гарри ощутил, как пустота вдруг вытянулась, превратившись в трубу. Его понесло куда-то, и он увидел, увидел... Его тянуло сквозь камень, сквозь метель и темноту, прямиком к снежной границе. Словно наяву он узрел черные фигуры и голубой свет, а потом — белое лицо и широко распахнутые серые глаза. Они все приближались и приближались, и в какой-то момент они были всем, что существовало в мире. На мгновение перед Гарри вновь зажглась свеча, и в ней открылся глаз, глядящий на него, и в тот же миг его тело выгнуло дугой. Разом вернулись все чувства, пелена спала, и звуки вместе с ощущениями обрушились на него.</p><p>Гарри стоял на снегу и смотрел на Хогвартс. Во тьме окна замка горели ярко и тепло, и их сияние ложилось на белоснежные поляны вокруг. Ветер трепал его волосы и полы мантии, но ему не было холодно. Разве что сил стоять не оставалось и Гарри постепенно начал отклоняться назад, готовясь рухнуть на землю. Этого не случилось: сильные руки подхватили его, удержав на месте и крепко сжав. Гарри повернул голову: Геллерт Гриндевальд с улыбкой смотрел на него. </p><p>— Это удивительно, — сказал он, и голос его был абсолютно реальным. Гарри несколько секунд просто смотрел в его лицо, прежде чем чуть повернуть голову; его шея будто бы работала на плохо смазанных шарнирах. За плечом Гриндевальда он увидел других людей: Беллатрису, Крауча, Сивого, тяжело дышащего и смотрящего на Гарри безумным взглядом...</p><p>— Нет... — шепнул он, и его голос... Его голос принадлежал Волдеморту.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза. Он пытался нащупать боль, которая могла вернуть все на свои места, но боли не было. Она словно пряталась где-то далеко-далеко, и ее малейшие отблески безжалостно подавлялись чужой волей. Однако сосредоточившись, Гарри мог чуть сдвинуть свои ощущения, направить взгляд прочь отсюда: обратно в Гриффиндор, туда, где Волдеморт с трудом поднимался на ноги.</p><p>— Гарри, ты в порядке? — спросил у него Рон. — Что происходит?</p><p>— Все в порядке, — ровно ответил Том. Он отстранился от Сириуса, поддерживающего его за локоть, и осмотрелся. Ему было намного тяжелее, чем Гарри, и боль была ближе к нему, но и он сам был сильнее. Он что-то сделал с собой, приучил себя к физическому страданию и теперь мог терпеть его. Железная воля удерживала все на своих местах.</p><p>Том запустил руки в карманы брюк. Гарри хотелось закричать, оттолкнуть его, но он ничего не мог сделать. Он мог либо наблюдать за ним, либо стоять и дрожать, глядя на Хогвартс. Ему нужно было собраться, призвать все свои силы — но их было так мало. Он плохо спал, и пережитое волнение оставило на нем отпечаток. Он не мог побороть Волдеморта.</p><p>Тот вытряхнул из карманов все записки, которые Гарри забрал из тумбочки Драко, галстук и Карту Мародеров и достал волшебную палочку. Он оглядел ее, а потом шепнул:</p><p>— <i>Люмос.</i></p><p>Магия хлынула из него потоком, и на кончике палочки загорелся маленький огонек. Он был тусклым и слабым, но его поддержание требовало столько сил, что Том мгновенно его погасил. Гарри возликовал: Волдеморт не мог использовать магию! Ему пришлось бы отдать все свои силы, чтобы создать одну-единственную Аваду Кедавру, но... Так ли сильно он желал сберечь их? Даже одна смерть могла все изменить.<br/>Например, смерть Дамблдора.</p><p>— Нет, — повторил Гарри. Он не мог этого допустить. Он стиснул зубы и мотнул головой. Чужое тело ощущалось странно и неуклюже, будто бы каждую мышцу стискивали путы. С трудом Гарри поднял руку и взглянул на длинные аккуратные пальцы. Может, ему стоило сломать их и ускорить появление боли? Сделать хоть что-то?</p><p>— Получилось? — он услышал голос Беллатрисы.</p><p>— Полагаю, что так, — ответил ей Гриндевальд. — Я узнаю этот взгляд.</p><p>Гарри услышал, как скрипит снег под ногами Пожирателей. Они расходились, образовывая пустое пространство. Все старались держаться подальше. Впрочем, если бы Гарри мог использовать магию, этого расстояния хватило бы, чтобы поразить Сектумсемпрой одного из своих врагов. Он медленно опустил руку и коснулся кармана мантии: внутри лежала волшебная палочка. Он достал ее, и в его груди что-то сжалось от горя: это была палочка из остролиста с пером феникса внутри. Его родная палочка. Она лежала в пальцах так привычно и тепло, будто узнавала своего настоящего хозяина.</p><p> — <i>Люмос</i>, — шепнул Гарри. Жалкая, тут же потухшая искра была ему ответом.</p><p>— Гарри, ты как? — раздался далекий голос Сириуса. Гарри закрыл глаза и потянулся к нему. Крестный все еще стоял рядом и обеспокоенно смотрел на Тома. — Ты упал и кричал...</p><p>— Все в порядке, — повторил Том. Он старался не выдавать себя и осторожно оглядывался, ища пути отступления. Если бы ребята разгадали его тайну, они без труда одолели бы его сейчас, но они и предположить не могли, что случилось. Их взгляды метались между лицом их друга и поднимающимся заревом снаружи.</p><p>— Это шрам, да? — спросила Гермиона. — Это Волдеморт?</p><p>Том склонил голову на бок. Он не чувствовал ярости, сплошное ликование и любопытство. Однако вступать с Гермионой в разговоры было чревато разоблачением.</p><p>— Мне нужно к Дамблдору, — сказал он ровным голосом и сделал шаг к дверям.</p><p>— Ты никуда не пойдешь один! — Сириус схватил его за плечо. — Возможно, атака уже началась.</p><p>— Но сегодня не полнолуние, — голос Рона прозвучал слабо. — Вдруг это люди Ордена?</p><p>— Не думаю, что люди Ордена выстроятся по ту сторону нашей границы, — сказала Гермиона задумчиво. Ее взгляд опустился на записки, лежащие на полу. Среди них была и свернутая Карта Мародеров. И галстук Драко. Том тоже опустил глаза, и не было сомнений, что он заметил его. Он наклонился и поднял зеленую ленту с серебряными полосками. В его руке она казалась змеей.</p><p>— Снейп предал нас, — прошипел Сириус. — Он должен был знать об атаке и не сказал!</p><p>— Нужно разбудить всех остальных, — сказал Рон. — И подготовиться.</p><p>— Вы не будете ни к чему готовиться, — ответил ему Блэк. — Это слишком опасно для вас. Мы все вместе вернемся на Гриммо. </p><p>— Гарри, может, на Карте можно увидеть их имена? — осторожно спросила Гермиона. Остальные не заметили перемены в ее голосе, но Гарри уловил ее. Карие глаза смотрели внимательно и насторожено, и в них все меньше было беспокойства. Гермиона еще раз взглянула на записки на полу: помятый журавлик выглядел еще более неприглядно, и Том почти придавил его ботинком.</p><p>Вопрос застал его врасплох. Том ничего не знал о Карте, но он понимал, что выдает себя. Его пальцы сильнее сжались на волшебной палочке. </p><p>— Проверь, — сказал он и просто развернулся. Он прошел полпути к дверям, когда остальные опомнились.</p><p>— Куда ты идешь? — спросил Рон. — Что вообще происходит?</p><p>— У меня дела.</p><p>— Какие?</p><p>Том проигнорировал его вопрос и отступил еще на шаг, когда Блэк попытался приблизиться к нему. Знал ли он, что Сириус неспособен использовать магию сейчас? Даже если так, тот все равно был сильнее физически. Однако Блэк ничего не подозревал, и он смотрел на Гарри с искренним беспокойством и тревогой.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь пойти к Снейпу, да? — спросил он. </p><p>— К Снейпу? — Том будто бы удивился. Гарри ощутил что-то с его стороны, что-то напряженное и недовольное.</p><p>— Ты должен признать, что он мог предать нас.</p><p>— Возможно, — великодушно ответил ему Том. </p><p>— Сириус, я думаю, нам нужно разделиться! — сказала вдруг Гермиона. — Гарри нужно поговорить с Дамблдором, тот не будет откровенничать с нами, а ему может сообщить что-нибудь важное... А мы пока что поднимем Башню и подготовимся к отступлению.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Сириус, ты единственный взрослый здесь! Нам нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>Блэк прищурился. Гермиона стояла, расправив плечи, и чуть дрожала. Ее волосы торчали во все стороны, и свет огня в камине подсвечивал их медным блеском. Рон непонимающе смотрел на нее, но не спешил вмешиваться — он полагался на мнение своей подруги, которая явно что-то затевала. Гермиона не хваталась за волшебную палочку, но смотрела так пристально, что за этим вниманием легко виделся страх.</p><p>Понимала ли она, что происходит? Предполагала? Она боялась сделать что-то неправильное и пыталась разделить их всех, чтобы Том не смог причинить им вреда. Сам Том, может, был недоволен этим, но он не мог убить их всех — и он воспользовался шансом. Он просто вышел из гостиной, захлопнув за собой дверь.</p><p>Том двинулся прочь по тихому коридору: шаги его были тяжелыми и медленными, и он с трудом контролировал непривычное для него тело. Когда он проходил мимо окон, то бросал беглый взгляд на снег снаружи. Отсюда свет Люмосов был почти незаметен, и только с одной стороны башни, казалось, пробивается холодное свечение.</p><p>Том наслаждался — и Гарри чувствовал это. Грусть и радость от возвращения смешивались во что-то почти интимное, и Гарри не желал быть этому свидетелем. Он вновь вернулся в свою реальность: тепло освещенных факелом коридоров сменилось холодным ветром. Его грели только сильные руки, все еще сжимающие его плечи. Он попытался отпихнуть их, но Гриндевальд крепко держал его.</p><p>— Терпи, — шепнул Геллерт ему на ухо. — Скоро все закончится.</p><p>Гарри невольно вспомнил те дни, когда бывший профессор Голдман пытался учить его. Тогда ему еще можно было верить. Гарри пихнул его рукой, в которой он по-прежнему сжимал волшебную палочку, и отстранился. Его плечо словно уперлось в пузырь: невидимая упругая преграда не давала ему пройти, однако она проминалась, постепенно уступая. Голубые глаза Гриндевальда расширились в удивлении, и он потянулся за Гарри следом, пытаясь поймать его — его протянутые ладони натолкнулись на барьер. Быстрая фиолетовая рябь осветила его границу, и Гарри обнаружил, что он почти преодолел ее.</p><p>Чары могли его пропустить! Может, из-за того, что они с Волдемортом поменялись телами, магия Дамблдора сбивалась и не понимала, кто из них кто? Она, неуступчиво и упрямо, все же позволяла ему пройти. Гарри лихорадочно начал размышлять о том, что ему делать. Он мог затащить Волдеморта внутрь, и тогда тот оказался бы один против всех профессоров Хогвартса. Он бы не сумел их одолеть. Или сумел бы? Или это был его план? Вдруг Волдеморт ждал от него подобного поступка — Том бы оказался внутри, и кто знал, какие карты он припрятал в рукаве. Гарри не мог решить, как поступить: пока он колебался, Гриндевальд ухватил его за полу мантии и резко дернул назад. Палочка выскользнула из руки Гарри и упала на снег.</p><p>— Не делай глупостей, — тихо, но твердо предупредил его Гриндевальд. — Ты же не хочешь нас разозлить, да?</p><p>— Не трогай его, — Гарри услышал недовольный голос Беллатрисы. — Темный Лорд будет недоволен...</p><p>— Темный Лорд будет недоволен, если обнаружит себя в снегу, — язвительно отозвался Гриндевальд, будто в отместку вновь притягивая Гарри к себе. Тот слабо дернулся и бросил злобный взгляд на Беллатрису: та стояла чуть ближе, чем остальные Пожиратели Смерти, но все равно не осмеливалась приблизиться. На Гриндевальда она взирала с чистой ненавистью. Ветер трепал ее длинные волосы. Один шальной порыв распахнул ее мантию, и Гарри вздрогнул: на груди Беллатрисы висело безвкусное массивное ожерелье, которое венчал крупный изумруд. Он переливался в холодном свете Люмосов и мирно покоился на светлой коже, прямо над чувствительной ложбинкой. Гарри уставился на него, и его сердце — чужое сердце — забилось быстро и тяжело. Лестрейндж прищурилась и запахнула плащ.  </p><p>Гарри отвернулся от нее. Был ли этот тот самый изумруд? Неужели Том вновь отдал бы столь драгоценную часть себя в чужие руки? Гарри сомневался в этом, но у него не было возможности проверить его теорию. Волшебная палочка лежала на снегу, стоял он с трудом, и Беллатриса не дала бы ему приблизиться к ней. Однако битва рано или поздно должна была начаться, и если успеть сообщить Дамблдору или Снейпу... </p><p>Снейп знал о нападении или нет?</p><p>Гарри услышал рычание и бросил быстрый взгляд обратно на толпу. Сивый тяжело дышал и без страха прожигал Гарри взглядом. Белки его глаз были красными, а губы блестели от слюны: без полной луны он не обращался, но и не выглядел таким ослабленным, как Люпин. Недалеко от него, будто стараясь держаться подальше от толпы Пожирателей, стояли Джованна и Белизар. Гарри вздрогнул, увидев их: он бы и не узнал Джованну, если бы рядом с ней не было Генчева. Она сбрила свои волосы, ее лицо стало худым, а глаза казались пустыми. Она даже не подняла головы, зато Белизар ревностно наблюдал за Гриндевальдом.</p><p>Они все были здесь — множество врагов под стенами Хогвартса. И Гарри должен был сделать хоть что-то. Он бросил взгляд на волшебную палочку: стоило ли ему выйти за барьер? Может, напасть на Гриндевальда? Тот все еще сжимал его плечи, не давая двинуться в сторону, но Гарри мог собраться с силами и отпихнуть его. А потом? Дамблдор мог бы придумать что-нибудь, у него точно был план, и Гарри лишь должен был понять, какой... Он уже решился дернуться в сторону и попробовать пройти сквозь барьер целиком, когда его вдруг резко дернуло мыслями обратно в Хогвартс. Странное чувство — почти приятная насмешка — затопило его.</p><p>Том стоял на площадке между этажами и смотрел, как по лестнице поднимается группа пуффендуйцев-старшекурсников. Они были взволнованы и сжимали в руках волшебные палочки; их вел за собой Седрик. Том не пытался привлечь их внимание, но Диггори все равно заметил его: он вскинул голову и нахмурился, не зная, что ждать от «Гарри». Он мог пройти мимо, помня о недавней ссоре, и Гарри надеялся, что он так и поступит — как бы сильно он ни злился на Седрика, он не желал ему смерти. Однако Седрик, будто чувствуя что-то неправильное, бросил своим друзьям спешное объяснение и свернул на другую лестницу, приближаясь к Тому. Тот замер.</p><p>— На Хогвартс напали, — сказал Седрик сразу, будто опасаясь, что ему не дадут сказать ни слова. Голос его звучал напряженно, нотки раздражения звучали в нем так же явно, как усталость. — Мы поговорили со Стебль и идем к МакГонагалл. Что в Башне?</p><p>Том склонил голову на бок. Отчего-то ему стало очень приятно, почти интересно, и Гарри ощутил, как он медленно отрывается от своей цели. Диггори его забавлял и словно бы бередил что-то темное, к чему не следовало прикасаться. </p><p>— Паника, — ровно ответил Том. Седрик прищурился.</p><p>— Ты собираешься эвакуироваться вместе с остальными?</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>Видимо, Диггори принял односложные ответы за последствия того ужаса, что произошел в гостиной Гриффиндора. Его взгляд заледенел, и он сделал шаг назад. </p><p>— Я не собираюсь продолжать спор из-за Малфоя. Я староста своего факультета и несу ответственность за учеников. В том числе за гриффиндорцев. Всех. </p><p>Том вдруг рассмеялся. Гарри не думал, что его голос может звучать так легко и высокомерно, совершенно чужеродно. Волдеморт смеялся так же, когда находился в своем обычном страшном теле, и тогда зловещий шипящий голос искажал все звуки — теперь же они звучали чисто и звонко. Это наблюдение отвлекло внимание Гарри, и ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — Седрик упомянул Малфоя. </p><p>— Благодарю за заботу, — ответил Том. Вместо того чтобы продолжить спуск вниз, он вдруг поднялся на несколько ступеней. Седрик провожал его настороженным взглядом.</p><p>— Никому не следует ходить в одиночестве, когда Пожиратели стоят прямо за барьером, — он сделал несколько шагов следом за ним. Он что-то подозревал. В конце концов, Диггори был в числе тех немногих, кто знал о способности Волдеморта; Гарри надеялся, что если верная догадка посетит его, Диггори поступит благоразумно. — Это опасно. Мы не знаем, как много последователей Волдеморта в замке. </p><p>Том подавил вспышку раздражения. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Седрика сверху вниз. </p><p>— Тогда вернись в свою гостиную, Седрик, и не выходи оттуда, пока все не закончится.  Так у тебя есть шанс избежать опасности. </p><p>— Я не собираюсь убегать от битвы. </p><p>— Другого ответа я и не ждал, — взгляд Тома вдруг скользнул в сторону лестниц. На нижних этажах можно было заметить движение, и лестницы двигались медленней обычного. Многие портреты были пусты. Стояла странная тишина, нарушаемая далеким гулом. Воздух пах воском.  </p><p>— Гарри, — Диггори прищурился, — а куда ты идешь?</p><p>— У меня есть важное дело.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>Что-то проявилось в напряженной позе Седрика и хмуром выражении на красивом лице. Взгляд его глаз, больше не кажущихся теплыми и светящимися, был прикован к лицу Тома. Он догадался. Видимо, он предположил худшее — сейчас, когда их надежда на план Дамблдора рухнула, только худшее и могло произойти. Диггори попытался спрятать руки в карманы, но это движение не осталось незамеченным. Том улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вернись к своим друзьям, Седрик.</p><p>— Гарри тоже мой друг.</p><p>Они вскинули волшебные палочки одновременно. В этот миг лицо Седрика показалось Гарри удивительно юным, почти детским — оно было преисполнено упрямства, горечи и удивления, будто бы Диггори до последнего надеялся, что его сомнения окажутся напрасными. И теперь, столкнувшись с реальностью, он был растерян.</p><p>— Этого не может быть... — шепнул он. — Это... ты...</p><p>— Думаешь, сможешь меня убить?  Или, — Том чуть повел рукой,  на кончике волшебной палочки блеснула искра. Потратил бы он свои силы на убийство школьника? — ты хочешь умереть так же, как твои родители? </p><p>Седрик задрожал. Страх в его взгляде сменился яростью, и губы некрасиво скривились. Он был почти готов произнести заклинание, выдавить его из себя и переступить через эту границу, но не мог решиться.  Том воспользовался этой секундой промедления.</p><p>Он вдруг резко наклонился вперед. Со стороны кому-то могло показаться, что он пытался обнять Седрика, но на деле он лишь резко ухватил его шею. Диггори удивленно распахнул глаза: он ждал волшебной атаки, а вовсе не физического воздействия. Его лицо оказалось так близко, что Гарри увидел светлые крапинки в его глазах. Отчего-то он тут же понял, что сейчас произойдет: Том навалился на Седрика, воспользовавшись тем, что он успел подняться на несколько ступенек выше — он прижался к нему на мгновение, а затем резко пихнул в сторону. Седрик запнулся, магическая вспышка, сорвавшаяся с кончика его волшебной палочки, пролетела высоко над плечом его соперника. Диггори пошатнулся — Том, хмыкнув себе под нос, толкнул его в пропасть.</p><p>Гарри закричал — его крик разнесся по снежной равнине и вернул его к Гриндевальду. </p><p>— Что происходит? — взволнованный голос Беллатрисы прорезал гул шепотков. — Что ты с ним делаешь?</p><p>— Я ничего с ним не делаю, — резко ответил Гриндевальд. Он казался почти растерянным, взгляд его голубых глаз бегал по лицу Гарри. Он не понимал, что происходит, и Гарри не собирался ему рассказывать. Ему срочно нужно было в Хогвартс, нужно было остановить Волдеморта — Гарри чувствовал его ликование, и это было подобно яду, пущенному по венам. Нужно было узнать, что происходит, а потом попытаться пройти сквозь барьер. Сделать хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>— Поттер, — тихо шепнул Гриндевальд. Гарри зло глянул на него и вновь закрыл глаза. Вернуться к сознанию Тома было легко: тот испытывал чистое удовлетворение, которое было подобно маяку во тьме. Гарри потянулся к нему и вновь увидел перед собой волшебные лестницы.</p><p>Том стоял, облокотившись о перила, и с улыбкой смотрел вниз. Когда Седрик упал, одна из лестниц как раз находилась в движении: она подхватила его, не дав пролететь высоту до нижней площадки. Диггори не двигался и сверху походил на разбившуюся куклу. Тому нравилось то, что он видел — он все рассчитал.</p><p>Седрик едва слышно захрипел, когда Том спустился к нему. Он был жив и смотрел перед собой невидящим, мутным взглядом. На его глазах выступили слезы, лицо покраснело. Кажется, Диггори хотел подняться, завидев приближение врага, но не смог даже толком двинуть руками. Его волшебная палочка лежала рядом с ним — Том поднял ее и покрутил в пальцах.</p><p>— Не двигайся, Седрик, — ласково сказал он. — Ты сильно ударился.</p><p>Взгляд Седрика стал осмысленней и наполнился яростью. Это едва ли испугало Тома: он склонился, чтобы лучше видеть чужое лицо. Ненависть, боль и беспомощность казались ему восхитительными, и Гарри чувствовал его удовлетворение. Ему хотелось отринуть его, перестать впитывать в себя, но он не мог: Волдеморт будто поглощал его, сдавливал и давил собой. Сила его воли поражала. Гарри был наблюдателем в своем собственном теле — однако там, в живом теле Тома, он мог что-то сделать. Стоило ли ему зайти за барьер и попытаться помочь Седрику? Или он мог попытаться отправить Патронуса Дамблдору с помощью чужой палочки, чтобы предупредить его. Профессора уже знали о нападении, но они понятия не имели, что враг пробрался в замок. Хотя... </p><p>Том подумал о том же самом. Он вскинул голову и уставился на портреты, висящие в галереях. Те могли увидеть его, услышать возглас Седрика и обратить внимание на лестницы. И если так и случилось, то новость уже неслась в кабинет директора. Том стиснул зубы: он сам был повинен в этом.</p><p>— Ты создаешь мне проблемы, Седрик, — прошипел он. Его пальцы сжались на чужой волшебной палочке так сильно, что она треснула посередине. Том откинул ее в сторону, словно это был бесполезный хлам. — Снова. </p><p>Седрик снова захрипел что-то. </p><p>—  Тебе стоит последовать моему совету, — сказал ему Том, склонившись еще ниже и схватив Седрика за подбородок. — Ты еще можешь исправить свои ошибки. Вернись в гостиную и не путайся у меня под ногами, и тогда, может быть, твое предательство можно будет простить.</p><p>— Я... — Диггори попытался дернуть головой, чтобы вырваться из хватки, но не смог. Его глаза заблестели сильнее, и во взгляде отчетливо проступило отчаянье. </p><p>— И не забывай, Седрик, что я пощадил тебя. Я позволил тебе жить, и отныне твоя жизнь принадлежит мне. Я затребую ее обратно, если ты решишь вновь мне противостоять, — Том отпустил его лицо. — И мне прекрасно известно, в чем ты меня винишь. Твои родители умерли напрасно. Однако виноват ли в этом лишь я один — или в этом виноваты те, кто позволил мне это сделать, кто предпочел покрывать предательства Малфоя, а вовсе не защищать тебя? Подумай об этом, Седрик, прежде чем вновь вступать в эту войну.</p><p>Том развернулся и начал спускаться по лестнице. Он спешил оказаться внизу — нападение могло раскрыть его, и он торопился исполнить свой план. Он больше не оборачивался на Седрика, и Гарри сложно было делать выводы о том, насколько критичным было состояние его друга. Тот сильно ударился головой, ему нужна была медицинская помощь, но как скоро она могла подоспеть к нему? Время вдруг резко стало играть большую роль, и Том тоже это чувствовал. </p><p>Гарри вернулся в свою далекую реальность за барьером. Нужно было решаться. Возможно, Волдеморт действительно хотел, чтобы он прошел сквозь барьер, но, с другой стороны, он не мог знать, как эта защитная магия отреагирует на Гарри в его теле. У него не было никаких доказательств того, что она восприняла бы вторжение извне: разве что Снейп мог высказать предположения, но проверить их было бы невозможно. Гарри стиснул зубы и уставился на снег под своими ногами. Нет, Волдеморт не мог знать об этом — это не было его планом. Впрочем, и без того это не было самым разумным решением. Оказавшись внутри, Волдеморт бы просто вновь поменял их местами и обрел всю свою силу, а Орден Феникса еще не был готов к битве. </p><p>Гарри бросил взгляд на волшебную палочку, лежащую на снегу. С ней или без нее — ему все равно не хватило бы сил, чтобы одолеть хотя бы одного Пожирателя Смерти, не говоря уже о Геллерте Гриндевальде. Однако... хоть что-то же он мог сделать. Хоть что-то.</p><p>Он посмотрел на волшебника. Тот наблюдал за ним, и с каждым мигом выражение довольства сходило с его лица. Голубые глаза были холодны, длинные светлые волосы трепал ветер. Ворот черной мантии скрывал белое горло. Когда-то Гарри видел этого человека в школе и считал почти за союзника. Дамблдор ему верил.</p><p>— Он ранил Седрика, — процедил Гарри так тихо, что только Гриндевальд услышал его.</p><p>— Смертельно? — полюбопытствовал волшебник. — Напрасная трата чистой крови.</p><p>— Он ранит и других, — упорствовал Гарри. — Тех, кто ни в чем не виноват. Учеников. Детей. Если...</p><p>— Ты пытаешься меня разжалобить? — Гриндевальд сладко ему улыбнулся. </p><p>— Пострадают невинные.</p><p>Гриндевальд наклонился к нему. Он больше не возвышался над ним, пользуясь преимуществом в росте, а смотрел вровень. Его теплая ладонь легла на замерзшее лицо Гарри, почти нежно погладив его кожу, и это ощущение было неожиданно ярким и сильным.</p><p>— Невинные всегда страдают, — шепнул Гриндевальд. — Какой смысл переживать о них, если ты не можешь этого остановить?</p><p>— Я хочу это остановить. </p><p>— Ты так ничему и не научился, мой мальчик, — Геллерт обвел рукой толпу. — Взгляни на этих людей. Сегодня они войдут в Хогвартс, и ни ты, ни кто-либо из вашего Ордена не станут им преградой. Ты ничего не можешь сделать, Гарри, лишь наблюдать. Впрочем, ты так же можешь успеть попрощаться.</p><p>— Попрощаться?</p><p>Геллерт отвел его лицо в сторону, заставив посмотреть на черные ряды Пожирателей. Гарри недоумевающе скользнул по ним взглядом, раздражение и беспомощный гнев взбрыкнулись в нем в ответ на эти насмешки и надменные речи — а потом все вдруг улеглось. Замерло. Оледенело. Гарри показалось, что даже снег вокруг стал тусклым и серым, совершенно невзрачным — ничто не могло сравниться с блеском знакомых светлых волос.</p><p>Драко стоял в этой толпе. Он прятался за спинами Пожирателей, но те расступились на миг и открыли его фигуру. Малфой отворачивался, горбился и старался выглядеть незаметным; он весь дрожал, и трудно было сказать, был тому причиной холод или страх. Рядом с ним стояли Люциус и Нарцисса: они вовсе не походили на себя прежних, на их лицах застыли ужас и растерянность, и они цеплялись за плечи своего сына так, будто боялись, что метель унесет его прочь. Нарцисса не поднимала глаз, Люциус же иногда бросал быстрые взоры на окружение, затравленно ища опасность. Именно он заметил, что Гарри не сводит с них взгляда — и он сказал об этом семье.</p><p>Драко задрожал еще сильнее. Нарцисса что-то сосредоточенно зашептала ему, и Малфой отчаянно замотал головой. Его щеки заблестели от слез, а пряди волос упали на глаза. Гарри не хотел, чтобы Драко видел его, но сам он не мог отвести от него взгляда. Ему казалось, он никогда в жизни не разглядывал Малфоя так жадно и внимательно, пытаясь впитать каждую его черту, каждую мельчайшую деталь его образа. Он мог разглядеть каждый его волос, лихорадочный румянец, блеск капель, тени ресниц, его сжатые кулаки. Драко, кажется, действительно не собирался смотреть на него — смотреть на Волдеморта, — но что-то будто подтолкнуло его. Его взгляд дернулся в его сторону раз, потом снова; Малфою понадобилось собраться с мужеством и прижаться к плечу матери, чтобы, наконец, поднять на него глаза.</p><p>Боль усилилась. Она прошла по телу, будто горячая волна, ломая невидимый барьер. Том тоже ощутил это: где-то в Хогвартсе он покачнулся и схватился за стену, раздраженно зашипев сквозь зубы. Гарри увидел перед собой один из коридоров, но не смог понять, какой именно — ему почти было все равно. Он чувствовал это разгорающееся мучение и знал, что причиной тому испуганный взгляд Драко, направленный на него. </p><p>Волдеморт все знал. Снейп, Гриндевальд, сам Драко — неважно, кто рассказал ему, он все знал. И Малфой был здесь не для того, чтобы участвовать в битве или служить сторонним наблюдателем, нет; он был здесь для Гарри. Для того чтобы Том мог угрожать ему и шантажировать смертью любимого — это был простой план, не требующий ничего, кроме верной информации. И если Волдеморт спросит, отдаст ли Гарри скрытый в нем крестраж в обмен на жизнь Малфоя, как он должен ответить? Этот вопрос и раньше всплывал в его голове, но сегодня он, наконец, мог быть задан.</p><p>У Гарри не было ответа на него. Или все же был.</p><p>Драко нахмурился. Он не понимал, что происходит, смотрел беспомощно и растерянно. Его губы дрожали. Он мог отвернуться и спрятаться за родителями, но почему-то он не отводил взгляда. Словно он медленно, опасаясь, собирал из чуждых деталей нечто знакомое. С каждым мигом что-то постепенно проявлялось в его лице, пока, наконец, не превратилось в ужас и осознание. Малфой закрыл рот ладонью, и тогда Гарри сумел отвернуться от него.</p><p>Его сердце колотилось, как безумное. Нет, это было не его сердце — но оно все равно билось внутри него, трепыхалось, будто проснувшаяся птица. Гарри прижал руку к груди. Он чувствовал это. Чувствовал холод, жар, тоску, боль, невыносимую горечь. Его затапливало до краев тем, что было привычным и столь же непонятным одновременно — ощущало ли это тело подобные эмоции хоть когда-то? Болело ли это сердце от любви и горя хоть раз? Теперь Том тоже чувствовал это.</p><p>Гарри ощутил горячую влагу на своих губах. Он поднял руку и коснулся лица: на пальцах осталась кровь. Несколько алых капель упали на снег.</p><p>— Сколько еще это будет длиться? — подал голос Крауч. — Это может быть опасно.</p><p>— Темный лорд знает, что делает, — не особенно уверенно ответила ему Беллатриса. — Мы должны ждать назначенного часа.</p><p>— Что-то могло пойти не по плану.</p><p>Что-то действительно пошло не по плану. В Хогвартсе Том так же смотрел на свою руку, вымазанную в крови. Его колотило, и это чувство — слишком живое чувство — сбивало его с толку.  Он мог терпеть боль и гнать ее прочь, но Гарри пытал его вовсе не болью, нет, чувства проникали намного глубже и ранили сильнее. Том понятия не имел, как закрываться от боли, ранящей не плоть, а его истерзанную душу. Мог ли Гарри затронуть ее через эту связь? Пробудить ее? Показать Тому то, что он так упорно отрицал? Может, это и было реальным, но Гарри вовсе не был уверен в своих силах: он слабел с каждой секундой. </p><p>Он вдруг услышал странный вой. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы он понял, что этот вой разносится по Хогвартсу, а не по снежному полю. Гарри не хотел тонуть в нем, оставляя Драко здесь, но он не мог противиться этой слабости. Его с силой втянуло в Хогвартс, в тот миг, когда Том с трудом добрался до нижнего холла и теперь смотрел на привидений, парящих под потолком. Призраки вопили, проходили сквозь стены, и этот ужасающий, полный тревоги и призыва звук разносился по всему замку. Том лишь несколько мгновений потратил на разглядывание их голубоватых фигур: он цеплялся за стену, тяжело дышал, но не собирался останавливаться. Большие двери были совсем рядом, он видел их — и они были приоткрыты. В щель ветер заносил пригоршни снега, которые теперь белели на полу.</p><p>Гарри хотел бы знать, что происходит в остальном замке. Что с Седриком? Смогли ли Рон, Гермиона и Сириус организовать выход студентов из Башни? Где Дамблдор? И сможет ли кто-то помешать Тому? Гарри не желал оставаться в неведении, ему нужно было следить за Томом, но... Драко был совсем рядом. Гарри не мог ему помочь, будучи там, не мог спасти, но мог смотреть на него. Любить его. Обещать ему, что он сделает все, чтобы его спасти.</p><p>Том добрался до дверей. Он распахнул тяжелые створки, и в лицо ему ударил порыв шального ветра. На крыльце никого не было, но впереди, на засыпанном снегом пустыре, стояли люди. Их было много, но недостаточно, чтобы сравняться по числу с армией Волдеморта. И они явно чего-то ждали. Том тенью скользнул по крыльцу, не обращая внимания на холод и ветер. Неужели никто не видел его? Дамблдор не позволил бы ему уйти.</p><p>Гарри хотел вернуться обратно к Драко, увидеть, что делают Пожиратели смерти и чувствуют ли они приближение своего хозяина, но в этот миг из темноты выступила фигура. На нее упал свет, и Гарри увидел лицо Снейпа, кажущееся абсолютно безжизненным в полумраке. Профессор смотрел на Тома без удивления и без опаски, он прятался здесь под стеной замка и вдалеке от Ордена, потому что ждал его.</p><p>— Вы смогли это сделать, — сказал он, и Гарри едва узнал его голос. Том склонил голову на бок; он не чувствовал холода, только боль, тяжесть и влагу на своем лице. Кровь подсыхала над верхней губой, но его мало это волновало. </p><p>— Полагаю, за мной уже следят.</p><p>— Да, — не стал скрывать правды Снейп. — Крайфер наблюдал за вами со времени вашей встречи с Диггори. Дамблдору все известно. И о том, что я здесь — тоже.</p><p>— Они прислали тебя, чтобы меня остановить?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Тогда, полагаю, твоя шпионская деятельность окончена, — Том выпрямился. Он бросил взгляд на Хогвартс, а затем посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза. Ему приходилось взирать на профессора снизу вверх, но это мало его заботило. Внутри него поднялось что-то живое и  неожиданное. — И тебе пора, наконец, выбрать сторону. </p><p>— Вы знаете, что я верен вам, — ровно ответил Снейп. Гарри не помнил, когда в последний раз слышал эти интонации в его голосе. И, даже видя чужими глазами его ожесточенный холодный взгляд, он не сомневался в нем. Он будто бы чувствовал тонкие нити воли Дамблдора, опутывающие все кругом. Возможно, Том тоже их ощущал, потому что он лишь поспешно кивнул. </p><p>— Тогда тебе придется это доказать мне, Северус, — Том вдруг сделал шаг к нему. — Подними в воздух Черную Метку. А затем, если Дамблдор попытается помешать мне добраться до барьера, убей мальчишку.</p><p>— Убить Поттера? — лицо Снейпа даже не дрогнуло. — Но разве план...  </p><p>— Я пожертвую моим удовлетворением ради достижения цели. И ради того, чтобы ты развеял все сомнения в своей преданности. </p><p>— Как скажете, милорд, — Северус кивнул. Порыв ветра сбил капюшон с его головы. Профессор поднял руку, и в ней блеснула волшебная палочка. Его голос пророкотал: — <i>Морсмордре!</i></p><p>С кончика волшебной палочки сорвалась искра, которая стремительно полетела к облакам. Она пропала в сероватой вышине, а затем посреди туч вдруг расцвело зеленое сияние. Оно расползалось, скручивалось, приобретая форму черепа. Наконец, страшный образ стал четким, и рот черепа открылся: из него выползла змея. В тот же миг по округе будто бы прокатился рокот, и вокруг начали вспыхивать огни. Они стояли по периметру, блестели на пустырях. Все завибрировало от мгновенно проснувшейся магии.</p><p>— Пора, — сказал Том, и Гарри вытянул себя из его сознания.</p><p>Боль вновь отступила на второй план. Ее сменил животный страх и паника, понимание того, что он ничего не сделал, чтобы все это остановить. Так долго ему придавала сил его поспешность, его тяга к сиюминутным решениям, но теперь он медлил, вымотанный и растерянный. Пожиратели радостно шумели, и восхваления Темному Лорду звучали со всех сторон. Гарри уставился на Гриндевальда, но, наткнувшись на холодную усмешку, тут же отвел глаза. Он нашел взглядом Драко: тот тоже смотрел на него, не двигаясь с места.</p><p>— Время пришло, — сказала Беллатриса. — Мы должны начинать.</p><p>— Да, — мягко согласился Гриндевальд. Он отпустил Гарри, позволив ему стоять одному, и сделал несколько шагов к толпе. Ветер растрепал его золотые волосы. Пожиратели, подобно волнам, разошлись перед ним, и даже Беллатриса взглянула на него с особым ожиданием. Мгновение Гарри не понимал, что происходит, он судорожно наблюдал и пытался вывернуть пальцы на левой руке, чтобы боль отрезвила его; а затем он вдруг осознал, что без Волдеморта именно Гриндевальд управлял этой черной армией. Просто потому что он был Геллертом Гриндевальдом — и Пожиратели невольно робели перед ним.</p><p>Мужчина прикоснулся волшебной палочкой к своему горлу, и его нежный голос превратился в ревущий буран, разносящийся по всему полю.</p><p>— Пришло наше время, — сказал он. — Долгие годы вам приходилось скрываться, терпеть и бояться. Но теперь все изменилось. Теперь Дамблдор и его драгоценный Орден Феникса боятся вас, они предпочитают прятаться за стенами, лишь бы только не встретить вас в бою. Но от Хогвартса нас отделяет лишь этот барьер, и я клянусь вам, сегодня он падет. Хогвартс падет. Начинайте.</p><p>Толпа заревела. Где-то вдалеке грянул гром, и барьер осветился. Великаны начали атаку, и к ним присоединились волшебники, вскинувшие палочки и направившие их на невидимую стену. Все вокруг засияло. Многие смотрели на это действо, широко распахнув глаза и онемев от восхищения. Гарри же дрожал от ужаса. Он пытался вернуться в сознание Тома и понять, что происходит внутри, но он не мог. Он лишь видел, что на территории замка передвигаются Люмосы. Тем временем Гриндевальд вновь  коснулся своего горла палочкой, и его голос стал еще громче, он заглушал все вокруг и от него болели уши.</p><p>— Дамблдор! — Гриндевальд обернулся и направил свой взор на освещённый замок.  — Сейчас я обращаюсь лишь к тебе. Я мог бы разнести этот барьер и начать убивать учеников, чтобы вынудить тебя принять мои условия, но это было бы слишком мелко и бесчестно для Геллерта Гриндевальда, не думаешь? К тому же ты помог мне выбраться из тюрьмы, ты дал мне убежище в стенах твоего любимого замка. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе честный реванш. Впусти меня, и я обещаю, что не трону никого из защитников Хогвартса. Но если ты снова начнешь убегать от дуэли, как сделал в прошлый раз — боюсь, мне придется начать поступать бесчестно. Ты ведь не успеешь эвакуировать всех — сколько невинных погибнет из-за твоего упрямства? </p><p>Гарри страшно было смотреть на него. Возможно, где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что тем другим шпионом был именно Гриндевальд — тот, о ком Дамблдор говорил с такой верой. Но глаза Гриндевальда сверкали от предвкушения, и выражение его красивого лица было чудовищным. Волшебник наслаждался поднявшейся бурей, паникой и нависающей тревогой, ему не было никакого дела до остальных — его взгляд был направлен в сторону Хогвартса. Гриндевальд смотрел так, будто мог сквозь снег и каменные стены увидеть Дамблдора; это было невозможно, конечно, но Гарри был не в силах отделаться от этого ощущения.</p><p>Гриндевальд вдруг повернул голову.</p><p>— Приведите сюда мальчишку Малфоев, — хрипло бросил он кому-то из Пожирателей. Гарри перестал дышать на миг: он обернулся и увидел, как двое мужчин в масках подошли к Драко. Тот вскрикнул, его родители попытались его защитить; широкие спины заслонили весь обзор, а грохот, нарастающий с каждой минутой, не позволял расслышать спор. Несчастные Малфои не могли сопротивляться долго: Пожиратели, подхватив Драко под локти, подтащили его к Гриндевальду. Беллатриса встала рядом, и она с холодным презрением наблюдала за происходящим.</p><p>Малфоя толкнули вперед, и он упал на колени. Его руки задрожали, когда он уперся ладонями в холодную землю, но взгляд, который он бросил на Гриндевальда, был полон чего-то отчаянного. </p><p>— Как я и обещал, — сказал Гриндевальд, обращаясь к Гарри, — начнешь делать глупости, и я лично убью это невинное создание.  Ты ведь не допустишь этого, правильно? Ты ведь хорошо слушал меня на занятиях?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот тоже взглянул на него: неуверенно и опасливо, так, будто в любую секунду его серые глаза могло заполнить безумие. Гарри хотелось коснуться его хотя бы кончиком пальца, но он не желал ощущать прикосновение этими руками. И не хотел делить это чувство с Волдемортом.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь? — прошептал Гарри, переводя взгляд на Гриндевальда. </p><p>— А почему нет? У меня нет армии, а у Тома есть Пожиратели Смерти. </p><p>— Но это будет его победой. Ему достанется вся слава.</p><p>— Увидим, — Гриндевальд загадочно улыбнулся. </p><p>— Ты мог помочь нам. Мог искупить то, что совершил. Дамблдор верил тебе.</p><p>— Пора понять, Гарри, что нельзя верить темным волшебникам. Особенно тем, кто зарекомендовал себя как предатель и убийца. Или как профессиональный лжец и шпион, м? </p><p>Гарри уловил краем глаза движение. Драко, по-прежнему сидящий на земле, чуть двинулся в сторону. Его взгляд был прикован к волшебной палочке, лежащей на снегу. Он тянулся к ней медленно, боясь, что Гриндевальд заметит его движение; это в любом случае было рискованной попыткой. Мог ли Драко пройти сквозь барьер? Если мог, то ему стоило резко прыгнуть туда, забрав с собой палочку из остролиста — так он оказался бы в безопасности. Однако Гарри и без легилименции мог сказать, что Малфой задумал нечто совсем иное. Драко потянулся вперед, коснувшись палочки кончиками пальцев, но Гриндевальд отреагировал мгновенно, словно только этого и ждал: золотая искра ударила Драко по руке. Юноша вскрикнул, дернулся в сторону и откинул палочку еще дальше.</p><p>Из толпы раздался отчаянный женский крик, тут же подавленный. </p><p>— Как интересно, — сказал Гриндевальд, глядя на это печальное зрелище. — О чем вы думали, мистер Малфой? Хотели убить меня?</p><p>Драко ничего не сказал. Он в миг будто бы обессилел, и злость ушла из его образа. Его плечи поникли. Он прижал обожженную руку к груди и опустил лицо. Гарри невыносимо было видеть это, но он не знал, что ему сделать. Ему казалось, что к его горлу приставлен нож: любое неверное движение, и острие войдет в кожу — и Драко убьют.</p><p>— Отпусти его, — сказал, наконец, Гарри. — Пусть он вернется к родителям.</p><p>— Мистер Малфой вовсе не невинный ягненок, чтобы ты так пекся о нем. И его отчаянье не причина для неповиновения. </p><p>Гриндевальд направил на него палочку, и Драко повалился на землю. Он не кричал, но его тело тряслось, будто в приступе, а из глаз вновь потекли слезы. Это длилось буквально секунду, а затем Гарри жестко вцепился в руку Гриндевальда, прерывая заклятие. Этот рывок отнял у него так много сил, что миг вокруг закружился и потемнел; он распался на части, и когда Гарри открыл глаза, он стоял в совсем ином месте.</p><p> Совсем рядом протрещало брошенное заклятие. Том увернулся от него неожиданно ловко для того, кто почти обессилел: Гарри чувствовал, как тяжело ему было передвигаться. Тело казалось деревянным и ломким, шрам на лбу пульсировал, и теперь Том был тем, кто ощущал эту невыносимую пытку, будто бы вгрызающуюся в голову. Он продвигался все дальше по снегу, утопая в нем, но не останавливаясь.</p><p>Снейп был недалеко. Несколько волшебников пытались остановить его, посылая в спину заклятия, но профессор успешно отражал их. Стоял невообразимый шум, из-за которого все казалось похожим на лихорадочное безумие. Гарри хотел обернуться, хотел увидеть, кто именно нападал на профессора; он услышал полный боли женский крик, и этот голос показался ему знакомым. Но Том не смотрел назад, только вперед — его волновал барьер, и он знал, куда именно ему нужно идти. Связь была прочна, как никогда.</p><p>Метель, гуляющая по полянам, вдруг успокоилась. В один миг снег резко опал, будто неведомая сила прижала его к земле. Воздух почти загудел, и Том, наконец, обернулся. На крыльце, ярко освещенном факелами, стоял Дамблдор. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда, его яркая мантия и седые волосы чуть шевелились на ветру. Директор казался абсолютно спокойным, и его словно не волновала битва, проходящая под стенами Хогвартса, перепачканный в крови Гарри и армия за барьером, пульсирующим будто нечто живое. Профессор просто смотрел вперед и ждал. Том наблюдал за ним, замерев на месте, и Гарри не мог осознать того чувства, что наполняло его в этот миг. Оно было похоже на радость, но в этом не было смысла? Однако же волшебник переживал нечто вдохновенное.</p><p>Это длилось лишь несколько секунд. Затем Дамблдор посмотрел в его сторону, и Том словно очнулся. Он поднял волшебную палочку и закрыл глаза: сила хлынула из него, подобно водопаду, и примятый снег взлетел, встав вокруг туманной стеной. Его движение скрыло обзор на оставшихся позади волшебников. Том остался один.</p><p>Гарри вернулся обратно. Он будто бы вынырнул из толщи воды, и на этот раз возвращение — или, наоборот, перемещение — было намного тяжелее. Его тянуло обратно, неестественный обмен стремился к тому, чтобы распасться и вернуть вещи на свои места. Скоро Том должен был потерять способность удерживать их в таком положении: его простое заклинание отняло слишком много сил. </p><p>— Дамблдор, — было неясно, задает Гриндевальд вопрос или утверждает. Гарри промолчал, но волшебник понял все без слов. На его лице расцвела торжествующая улыбка. Гриндевальд оглядел Пожирателей, кивнул Беллатрисе и Краучу, а затем повернулся к Джованне и Белизару. Те не приближались, пока он не махнул рукой — оба тут же оказались в паре шагов. Джованна смотрела перед собой без всякого выражения, Генчев же недоверчиво — и испуганно — поглядывал на Гарри и Малфоя.</p><p>— Скоро, — сказал им Гриндевальд. — Вы должны быть готовы.</p><p>— Я готов, — страстно отозвался Генчев. Джованна кивнула. Ее взгляд на миг скользнул в сторону Гарри, но девушка отвернулась почти мгновенно: в ее глазах плескался ужас, а лицо казалось похожим на маску.</p><p>— А если?.. — ее голос тоже был слаб.</p><p>— Тогда ты знаешь, что делать, — Гриндевальд положил руку на ее плечо.</p><p>Можно ли было сделать что-то, пока он был отвлечен? Едва ли его внимание на самом деле покинуло застывших рядом врагов. К тому же и Гарри, и Малфой были безоружны. Гарри взглянул на Беллатрису, мрачно смотрящую в сторону Хогвартса, на Руквуда, переговаривающегося с двумя мужчинами в масках, на нетерпеливого Сивого… Чуть в стороне, окруженные и напуганные, стояли Малфои. Гарри поймал взгляд Нарциссы: женщина с неожиданной надеждой и ожиданием смотрела на него. Ее растрепанные волосы обрамляли уставшее лицо, кажущееся намного старее, чем было на самом деле. Понимала ли она, что происходит? Или ее не посвятили в планы, и она просто надеялась, что Темный Лорд пощадит ее единственного сына?</p><p>— Мне жаль, — услышал Гарри тихий голос. Он опустил глаза, но Драко не повернулся. Он сидел, сцепив руки в кулаки, и тяжело дышал. Слезы высохли. Лиловый свет барьера освещал его кожу и волосы. Что можно было сказать ему? Гарри не мог дать ему надежды, потому что у него самого ее почти не было. Ему было больно, и силы покидали его.</p><p>Он, поддавшись порыву, протянул руку. Длинные белые пальцы почти коснулись мягких волос, но замерли в паре дюймов. Гарри одновременно всем сердцем желал ощутить это легкое прикосновение и страшился того осквернения, что ему виделось в столь простом жесте. Драко вздрогнул, заметив движение: он дернулся в сторону и вскинул голову. На миг Гарри показалось, что все остальное отступило куда-то во тьму: они не могли остаться вдвоем, но это было хоть что-то. Даже если это было последним, что они собирались разделить друг с другом.</p><p>— Глаза, — произнес Драко одними губами.</p><p>— Глаза? — этот голос, обращенный к Малфою так спокойно и нежно, звучал неправильно, но Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>— Они зеленые, — ответил Драко, и что-то в его лице расслабилось. Смирение затопило его. Малфой оперся о землю и с трудом поднялся. Его мантия и ладони были в грязи, но он даже не стал вытирать их. Порыв ветра заставил его покачнуться, но юноша устоял. Раньше он был чуть выше Гарри, а теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. Он ждал чего-то, но Гарри не знал, что ему сказать: у него было слишком много слов и мыслей, и они не желали формироваться во что-то емкое. Впрочем, Драко и так все понимал.</p><p>— Господин, — голос Генчева разрушил момент. </p><p>— Да, — Гриндевальд обернулся. — Я чувствую это.</p><p>Он протянул руку вперед, и она свободно прошла сквозь стену барьера.</p><p>— Пора исполнить данное обещание, — сказал Гриндевальд едва слышно. Его торжествующий взгляд обежал лица Пожирателей, смотрящих на него с неверием и невольным восхищением. Волшебник кивнул своим ученикам, а затем повернулся к Гарри: — Скоро все закончится.</p><p>С этими словами он скользнул сквозь барьер, и его фигура исказилась. Атака на волшебную завесу не прекращалась, и это мешало обзору. Как далеко был Дамблдор? Где был Том? Снейп? Гарри мог закрыть глаза и вернуться, но рядом с ним стоял Драко, и это страшным образом удерживало его посреди этого ужаса. Он видел, как несколько Пожирателей и Генчев подняли палочки и направили их на Малфоя. Беллатриса подошла ближе, глядя на него со странной смесью чувств на лице. Зеленый камень поблескивал на ее груди, но Гарри не смог бы заполучить его сейчас. И он подозревал, что это просто попытка отвести его внимание — стал бы Волдеморт оставлять свой крестраж на столь заметном месте, как шея его ближайшей соратницы? </p><p>Чужая злоба накрыла Гарри внезапно, будто цунами. Против воли он увидел себя посреди белого поля: метель, неестественно плотная и порывистая, кружилась вокруг него. Том перестал пытаться пройти сквозь нее: заклятие, наверняка принадлежавшее Дамблдору, было сильнее, и гнев буквально плавил его внутренности. Ветер трепал его одежду и волосы, терзая холодом, но Том не двигался с места. Он раздраженно сжал в пальцах волшебную палочку, а потом разломал ее на две части и бросил осколки прямиком в метель. Гарри отвернулся от его беспомощности и стиснул зубы. Если он мог оставаться вдали от чужих чувств, он предпочитал делать это. Они отравляли его, будто яд. Сколько еще Волдеморт мог удерживать их? </p><p>Сколько времени осталось, чтобы сказать Драко хоть что-то?</p><p>За барьером вдруг разгорелось пламя. Толпа Пожирателей загудела. Алые языки пробежали по снегу, растапливая его, и образовали круг. Гарри напряженно вглядывался в их блеск, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то. Фигура Гриндевальда пропала из поля зрения, и казалось, будто с той стороны и вовсе никого нет, кроме этого огня. Наконец, сквозь пламя шагнули два человека — их силуэты были черными и похожими друг на друга, и невозможно было понять, кто есть кто.  Какое-то время огни не двигались, и вместе с ними затихли и все остальные. Даже давление на барьер начало затихать, волшебники опустили волшебные лучи, и только лишь великаны продолжали колотить магическую стену. Ожидание разлилось в воздухе.</p><p>Пламя встрепенулось и вдруг резко выросло. Оно скрыло весь обзор. Изнутри вырвалась молния, с треском ударившись в снег. Магия выплескивалась наружу, но лишь всплесками, размытым дымом: огонь не давал ей покинуть поле дуэли. Возможно, он призван был защитить Хогвартс и тех, кто уже был на улице, от случайного заклинания. Или?.. Гарри многое отдал бы, чтобы узнать мысли Дамблдора и его планы. Настоящие планы.</p><p>— Продолжить атаку барьера! — приказал Крауч.  </p><p>— Это должно ослаблять Дамблдора.</p><p>— И где Темный Лорд? Что происходит?</p><p>— Мы должны доверять его плану. Вы все знаете приказ.</p><p>Гарри хотелось закрыть уши руками. План Темного Лорда не оправдал себя, и ему приходилось делить с ним раздражение и ярость. Это будто выкачивало из него энергию. Том был в ловушке, и не было смысла ждать, когда закончится дуэль. Связь начала истончаться, и Гарри понял — не разумом даже, а чем-то, спрятанным глубоко внутри: что сейчас все закончится. Чужая воля внутри него напряглась, будто волна поднялась над водой.</p><p>— Гарри, — голос Малфоя был таким тихим, что никто другой не услышал бы его. </p><p>Гарри покачнулся. Он почти перестал видеть что-либо перед собой, земля поплыла и начала удаляться. Тихий шепот Драко был единственным верным ориентиром в этом мире.</p><p>— Драко, я…</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>Он вдруг протянул руку, и его холодные пальцы вцепились в ладонь Гарри. Это простое движение слилось с громом и взрывом внутри огненного купола, и оно прошло по телу Гарри подобно электрическому току. Чувство, что наполнило его до краев, было столь отчаянным и столь болезненным, что казалось нечеловеческим; оно душило и заставляло сердце колотиться так сильно, будто жаждало выжать из него все отведенные ему удары. Кровь будто бы закипела в венах. Гарри уставился в лицо Малфоя, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, ни даже вздоха. Он смотрел на него жадно и пристально до самой последней секунды, когда некая внутренняя завеса, отгораживающая агонию, не порвалась. Боль затопила все, смыв собой любые ощущения, кроме выворачивающей каждую клеточку тела пытки.</p><p>Гарри закричал, и его крик слился с другим.</p><p>В один миг все вернулось на свои места. Огненные вспышки вдруг переместились, а толпа вокруг исчезла. Гарри обнаружил себя стоящим посреди снежной поляны. Он был весь мокрый и дрожал, и физические ощущения казались такими яркими, будто бы он успел забыть их естественное состояние. Кровь стекала по его лицу, и он видел алые бутоны на снегу перед собой. Голова кружилась, железный вкус стоял во рту. Но, наконец-то, можно было дышать. Агония сходила, и возвращалась магия — настоящая и естественная, та, что привыкла наполнять это тело.</p><p>Волшебная метель, будто ощутив изменения в нем, начала опадать. Она открывала дорогу — у Гарри было множество направлений, но сейчас он мог выбрать лишь одно. Ему вдруг почудилось, что под его ногами вовсе не белый снег, а светлый мрамор. В его воображение вдруг выросла комната, наполненная тысячью дверей.</p><p>
  <i>Куда ты пойдешь?</i>
</p><p>На самом деле Гарри всегда знал ответ на этот вопрос. <br/>Он просто боялся признаться в этом самому себе.</p><p>Он бросился вперед. В его ботинках хлюпала вода, и снег продолжал забиваться внутрь. Холодный ветер был беспощаден. Гарри казалось, что в любой момент он может повалиться на землю и никогда больше не подняться, но неведомая сила помогала ему двигаться сквозь метель. Он не знал точно, где находится Волдеморт, мог лишь ориентироваться на вид замка, открывающийся из той точки. Вспышки света не прекращались, и было невозможно понять, что именно там происходит: плотный шар магии не распадался, и он скрывал фигуры волшебников.</p><p>Гарри услышал крики позади себя. Кто-то приближался, и это почти наверняка были люди из Ордена. Что они сделали со Снейпом? И что хотели сделать с ним? Гарри растерялся на мгновение: он стоял посреди снежной поляны, окруженный грохотом и огненными всполохами, измотанный болью, вымазанный в крови и абсолютно разбитый, и ему нужны были силы для того, чтобы бороться дальше. Его руки дрожали. Гарри и сам не понимал, что по его лицу текут слезы, пока губ не коснулся соленый вкус. Сколько еще он мог это терпеть? </p><p>И зачем? Он не верил в то, что они победят.</p><p>Он бросил взгляд в сторону барьера и продолжил свой путь. Внутри огненного шара что-то происходило, будто бы неведомая сила пыталась выбраться наружу. За барьером же сновали тени, среди которых явственно выделялись лишь громадные силуэты великанов. Где-то там Малфой сидел у ног Волдеморта, и он должен был понять, что все вернулось на свои места. Том мог уже пытать его из злости, что его план сорвался: в конце концов, он отдал Снейпу приказ, и тот не сумел его выполнить. Гарри не знал, как совладать с его злобой, он чувствовал ее, но не мог проникнуть в чужое сознание. Поэтому он просто двигался по сугробам, словно идя на зов. Все вокруг было залито ослепительным светом.</p><p>Гарри увидел их издалека. Сложно сказать, каким образом он осознал, что эти фигуры были нужными ему людьми — фиолетовое свечение искажало их, а пробегающая по барьеру рябь мешала сложить четкие образы. Однако Гарри понял, что это они — его потянуло вперед, и он двинулся к Малфою, почти не думая о том, что он делает.</p><p>Взрыв отрезвил его. Гарри бросил взгляд в сторону разворачивающейся битвы. К алому цвету примешался дикий голубой огонь, и они затанцевали вместе. Кто побеждал? Гарри сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, и сквозь барьер он разглядел светлые волосы Драко, вновь сидящего на коленях. Он услышал радостные крики. Гарри заметил высокую фигуру Волдеморта, увидел выражение его бледного лица — это заставило мальчика вновь остановиться. Неужели он собирался сдаться ему? Внутри него родилось стремление сделать это, просто прекратить невыносимую борьбу, и никогда еще оно не было так сильно. Шаг. Еще один.</p><p>Он был просто ребенком. Он не должен был взваливать на себя больше, чем мог стерпеть. </p><p>Истошный крик донесся до Гарри. И было невозможно не узнать его: это кричал Малфой. Гарри бросился к нему, запинаясь и утопая в сугробах: он остановился в нескольких ярдах от растопленной полосы. Его взгляд забегал вдоль барьера, ища палочку из остролиста и не находя ее. Неужели ее успели забрать? Это было его единственное оружие.</p><p>Волдеморт смотрел на него с насмешкой. Его палочка была направлена на Драко, который корчился на земле и царапал ногтями черную почву. Пожиратели вокруг двигались, будто темные волны, и среди них иногда мелькали светлые волосы четы Малфоев, которых не подпускали к сыну. Гарри казалось, что он слышит их голоса, их крики — хотя, возможно, это играло его воображение. Ничего, кроме плача Драко, он не осознавал, и даже треск барьера, грохот битвы отступили куда-то.</p><p>— Хватит, — попытался сказать он, но голос прозвучал невероятно сипло. Однако Том все равно его услышал. Пытка прекратилась. Драко остался лежать: он тяжело дышал, и его тело дрожало.</p><p>— Ты можешь его спасти, — услышал Гарри шепот. — Сдавайся.</p><p>А что стало бы с Роном и Гермионой? С Сириусом? Со всеми остальными защитниками Хогвартса, которые сейчас, верно, наблюдали за битвой и ждали ее исхода? Если Гарри отдаст крестраж, то Волдеморт спрячет его в новый сосуд, и целых два артефакта будут удерживать его от смерти. Кто одолеет его? А если не отдаст — серые глаза Малфоя, которые смотрели на Гарри с насмешкой, злобой, нежностью, любовью, закроются навсегда. Гарри никогда больше не услышит его голоса. Он будет виноват в этом.</p><p>Драко смотрел на него. То, что они делили по ту сторону барьера, испарилось. Его губы были алыми от крови: он кусал их так сильно, что подтеки спускались до подбородка. В его глазах отражалась ужасная смесь эмоций: ожидание смерти, отчаянье и невероятная тоска. Гарри не мог этого терпеть. Ему показалось, что в его сердце вонзился острый холодный шип: оно вдруг заколотилось в ушах, перед глазами все поплыло, а дышать стало тяжело. Это походило на маленькую смерть: Гарри упал на колени, схватившись рукой за грудь. Внутри него будто бы раздулся шар, и он сделал то, чего раньше избегал: он ухватил тонкую струю чужих эмоций и вцепился в нее, будто в спасительный источник. Он не знал, сколько это длилось — секунду или десять минут, — но в какой-то миг боль и удушье начали ослабевать. Гарри смог открыть глаза: его взгляд, полный ненависти, впился в лицо Волдеморта. И это лицо было преисполнено странного беспокойства.</p><p>В этот миг раздался оглушительный взрыв. Казалось, даже башни содрогнулись. Волна прошла по земле, и Запретный лес зашумел дико и испуганно. Зеленый цвет вплелся в пламя. Огненный шар распался, превратившись в пожар, и в языках пламени появилась высокая фигура. Гарри уставился на этот черный силуэт, и в нем затеплилась надежда. Дамблдор сможет помочь. Он придумает, как спасти их.</p><p>Фигура двинулась к нему уверенным и быстрым шагом. Языки пламени, танцующие вокруг, не волновали ее и расступались перед ее шагом, затухая. Чем ближе подходил этот человек, тем больший ужас поднимался в душе Гарри. Возможно, в тот миг он уже все понимал, но цеплялся за веру, за обещание спасти его и помочь ему... Поэтому он не удивился, когда свет Люмосов осветил лицо Гриндевальда — лишь оцепенел. Мир будто бы прекратил свой ход на одно бесконечное мгновение, и даже снег замер в воздухе. Великаны перестали ломать барьер, Пожиратели замолкли. Может, этот миг мог бы тянуться и тянуться, отдаляя реальность, но Геллерт взмахнул волшебной палочкой — Бузинной палочкой, — и из пламени поднялось тело. </p><p>Длинная мантия опутывала его, словно саван, который шевелил беспощадный ветер. Это тело походило на куклу, и было невозможно, невозможно представить его живым. Гарри не смог бы вспомнить момента более разрушающего, чем эти несколько секунд, когда Гриндевальд переносил тело Дамблдора поближе к его врагам. Он опустил его совсем рядом, так, что все смогли увидеть равнодушное лицо, из которого пропала вся тревога и тяжесть, оставив только старческие морщины. Седые волосы разметались по снегу, почти слившись с ним. Гарри смотрел на своего директора и не мог даже вздохнуть; сердце билось в его ушах, и он ничего не слышал вокруг, ничего не понимал. Лишь когда Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой вновь, изящно и небрежно, и тело Дамблдора объяло синеватым пламенем, Гарри пришел в себя.</p><p>Он не понял, каким образом он оказался на ногах, но в следующее мгновение он уже бежал на Темного Волшебника. Ярость пробудилась в нем столь стремительно, что разум не поспевал за ней. Его крик пропал в гуле радостных возгласов Пожирателей.</p><p>— Ты! — Гарри налетел на Гриндевальда, опешившего от такого напора. — Ты убил его! Ты!</p><p>Его пальцы почти дотянулись до белого горла. Гарри думал лишь об одном — о том миге, когда он сожмет чужую шею так сильно, что услышит хруст. То, что дремало в нем, пробудилось, и темная сила — чужая сила — захлестывала его. Перед глазами стояла пелена. Ему чудилось, что вот сейчас, в следующий миг, что-то вырвется наружу, и он убьет Гриндевальда, отомстит, но затем все прекратилось: волшебник оттолкнул его без труда, с улыбкой на жутком лице, и направил на него волшебную палочку.</p><p>— <i>Замри</i>, — шепнул он. Гарри замер, с ненавистью глядя на него. Он почти забыл о Волдеморте, о Драко, обо всем на свете; существовал только Гриндевальд, его усмешка и золотые волосы. Темный волшебник несколько секунд смотрел на него с интересом, а потом наклонился и прошептал: — Ты проиграл, мой мальчик. Проиграл в тот самый миг, когда поставил общее благо выше себя.</p><p>Гриндевальд направил Бузинную палочку в небо, и с нее сорвалась яркая искра. Она взметнулась в облака и вонзилась прямо в Черную метку. Жуткий череп засиял ярче; змея, выползающая из его рта, свернулась кольцом, а затем символ рассеялся, словно дым. Вместо него на черных тучах запылал огненный знак Даров Смерти.</p><p>— Я могу убить тебя, — вновь заговорил Гриндевальд, любовно глядя на свой символ. — Но не стану. Я слишком многое делал для кого-то другого в последнее время. Пора бы мне позаботиться и о себе, — он ухмыльнулся. — В Хогвартсе спрятаны некоторые сокровища, и пришло время, наконец, собрать их все вместе.</p><p>Конечно, он хотел забрать Дары. Он знал про мантию — Дамблдор ему рассказал? Мантия наверняка была у Гермионы, но как только Гриндевальд узнает о ее местонахождении, его никто не сможет остановить. Никто во всем мире его не остановит.</p><p>Геллерт улыбнулся, запахнул свою мантию и вдруг исчез. По земле скользнуло серое облако, оставив на снегу быстрый росчерк, и пропало в метели. Гарри остался один по эту сторону барьера — один, если не считать горящего тела, лежащего совсем недалеко. Чары спали, но Гарри не сдвинулся с места. Он сглотнул — слюна была со вкусом крови — и повернул голову.</p><p>Волдеморт не смотрел на него, не смотрел на тело Дамблдора; его взгляд был направлен в ту сторону, куда устремился Гриндевальд. Лицо, изнеможённое и серое, было напряженным, и что-то опасное было в его взгляде — и что-то опасающееся. Когда-то Дамблдор сказал, что Волдеморт захочет убить Гриндевальда, что они сцепятся, будто дикие псы. Но какой в этом смысл, если к тому времени Волдеморт уже победит, и от того Хогвартса, который Гарри так любил, ничего не останется?</p><p>У него не было даже волшебной палочки, чтобы встретить врага с оружием в руках. Он мог только встать перед ним и ждать, и он сделал это. Ноги болели так, будто в них что-то сломалось, но Гарри мог терпеть эту боль. Он закрыл глаза. В конце концов, чем боль была по сравнению со всем происходящим? Осталось совсем немного. Просто дождаться, когда барьер рухнет.</p><p>Лишь бы Драко ничего не говорил. Лишь бы друзья были живы. Лишь бы Орден вывел всех из замка. </p><p>Поднялся невообразимый шум, трещали заклинания, а голоса слились в единый гул. Ему хотелось закрыть уши руками, сжаться в крошечную точку, а потом вдруг очутиться в другом месте и в другое время. Может, все опять начнется сначала, когда он умрет? Тогда он точно все исправит. Эти мысли кружились, и ожидание длилось невыносимо долго.</p><p>Гарри вдруг услышал знакомые голоса. Они показались ему просто миражом: грохот вокруг был столь оглушающим, что различить в нем что-то казалось невозможным. Однако ощущение, что его зовут со стороны Хогвартса, повторилось, и он не выдержал — открыл глаза и обернулся.</p><p>Замок был освещен так ярко, будто бы наступил день. В некоторых местах в барьер впивались лучи подпитывающей магии. Они не могли удержать его: на самом верху барьер расползался, обнажая черное небо. Он был похож на постепенно истончающийся пузырь — оставались считанные минуты до его крушения.</p><p>Гарри увидел темные фигуры, спешащие к нему с палочками наизготовку. Он узнал Грюма: с профессором было еще несколько человек, но Гарри не смог понять, кто они. Он растерялся и позволил себе еще один быстрый взгляд в сторону Малфоя — тот по-прежнему сидел на снегу и наблюдал за приближением орденцев. Волдеморт не обращал на него внимания, он ждал, когда его приказ исполнят. Ветер трепал его темные волосы, изнеможенное лицо было полно сосредоточения. Он ощутил взгляд Гарри и повернул к нему голову: его взор был острым и давящим. Боль в шраме снова пробудилась, Гарри покачнулся. Ему показалось, что он падает, но вместо удара о землю его вдруг потащило по снегу прочь от барьера. Он вскрикнул, холод обжег его тело, и через несколько мгновений Гарри оказался у ног Грюма. Тот держал палочку направленной на него, и его изуродованное лицо было страшным. </p><p>— Поттер? — прохрипел он.</p><p>Гарри моргнул и не смог выдавить ни слова. Он взглянул на остальных: это были профессор Вектор и несколько незнакомых взрослых волшебников, и с ними рядом стоял бледный, как смерть, Седрик. Гарри уставился на него в удивлении: он не думал, что Диггори так скоро окажется на ногах. И что он в таком состоянии будет поблизости от воинственного Грюма.</p><p>— Поттер! — Грюм рывком поднял его на ноги и встряхнул. — Какого дьявола ты делал там?</p><p>— Я... — просипел Гарри. Он отвёл взгляд от яростного лица Диггори. — Там... Гриндевальд. Он... И Дамблдор...</p><p>— Что с Дамблдором? — пальцы Грюма впились в его плечи. — Поттер, что с Дамблдором?</p><p>Гарри не смог это произнести. Впрочем, Грюм и так понял: его искусственный глаз крутанулся в глазнице, направляясь в ту сторону, где проходила битва. Несколько секунд Грюм не двигался, а затем отпихнул Гарри, чуть не уронив его, и повернулся к Вектор:</p><p>— Сообщите в Хогвартс. </p><p>Женщина посмотрела на него без всякого выражения.</p><p>— Не может быть, — выдохнула она. </p><p>— Мы, — Грюм кивнул орденцам, —  останемся здесь. </p><p>— Я хочу помочь, — сказал Седрик. Голос его звучал надломлено, но был полон силы. Он не смотрел на Гарри, его будто бы тянуло в сторону барьера — туда, где были его враги. Гарри вдруг захотелось вцепиться в него и не дать сдвинуться с места: ему казалось, что Диггори готов умереть этой ночью, и он не мог позволить ему сделать это. Он забыл обо всем, что было — значение имела только жизнь, которая так легко покидала тела.</p><p>Дамблдор не мог быть мертв. </p><p>— Диггори,  когда этот барьер рухнет, вы не захотите остаться в этом поле.</p><p>Седрик сжал зубы. </p><p>— Доставьте Поттера и остальных в Убежище. Вас эвакуируют в соответствии с планом, — приказал Грюм.</p><p>— Чьим планом? — Гарри почти зарычал. Он прочитал ответ в живом взгляде Грюма. — Дамблдора? Все происходящее — его план! Гриндевальд в Хогвартсе! Неужели вам кажется, что это хороший план?</p><p>Грюм перевел на него волшебный глаз. Он ничего не ответил — в этот момент барьер треснул особенно громко, и  от дыр наверху пошли трещины. Одна из них, самая большая, была прямо там, где стоял Волдеморт. Гарри в ужасе наблюдал за ее спуском: на миг перестал думать о боли, об окружающих людях. Эта трещина разрывала их мирную жизнь.</p><p>Профессор Вектор отправила Патронус — серебристый еж скользнул по снегу. </p><p>— Идите за мной. Мы успеем, — сказала волшебница. Тот дом был защищен дополнительными чарами, и он бы выстоял еще какое-то время. Но Гарри не нуждался в этой отсрочке: ему нужно было защищать тех, кто ему дорог. Его друзья могли вместе с Сириусом отправиться в безопасное место, но Драко — его нельзя было оставлять. Ни за что. Волдеморт явно выказал свои намерения и свои угрозы. </p><p>— Волдеморт может управлять им, — вдруг сказал Седрик. — Если это не Поттер...</p><p>Вектор беспомощно и растерянно уставилась на него. Ее волосы были растрепаны, а немолодое лицо выражало напряженность и страх. Она перевела взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Я... — ее плечи дрогнули. — Поттер, вы...</p><p>— Со мной все в порядке, — Гарри не хотел терять время. В его разуме уже начал формироваться план: он мог сбежать во время перехода к Убежищу, когда Грюм и его зоркий глаз останутся позади. Он не представлял, что будет делать потом. Гарри чувствовал себя брошенным посреди бушующего моря. Но он не мог положиться на его волны и позволить им себя унести: так он бы оказался в Убежище, ничего не сделав для спасения Драко. Ему нужно было решиться хоть на что-то. Гарри взглянул на орденцов, на Грюма, отдающего приказы, на напряженного Седрика, смотрящего перед собой диким взглядом… Хогвартс возвышался над ними, и он никуда не исчез.</p><p>— Как мы можем быть уверены?</p><p>— На это нет времени, — оборвал сомнения один из орденцев. Гарри никогда раньше не видел его, но он предполагал, что это был один из подчиненных Грюма. </p><p>— Если ты попробуешь сбежать, тебя доставят в Убежище силой. Это приказ.</p><p>Замок дрогнул. Одна из башен озарилась светом: несколько окон засияли так ярко, будто внутри вдруг образовалось маленькое солнце. Гарри присмотрелся, и осознание было совершенно не удивительным: это были окна директорского кабинета. Несколько мгновений сияние не угасало, щедро освещая округу, а когда начало утихать, от него вдруг отделился алый всполох — Фоукс, взмахнув широкими крыльями, плавно скользнул вдоль стены вниз. Он светился, будто сам был соткан из огня. Гарри ждал, что он запоет, но феникс лишь облетел башню, а затем, издав отчаянную трель, исчез в яркой вспышке. </p><p>— Идем, — сказал Грюм, отворачиваясь от замка. Голос его звучал грубо, но что-то гораздо большее скрывалось за этими резкими интонациями. — Необходимо рассредоточиться вдоль барьера. Если заметите знак от Кингсли, немедленно сообщите мне. Септима, отряд Альфреда уже ждет.</p><p>Седрик посмотрел на него. С каждой минутой он казался все более мрачным и разбитым, но решимость ни на миг не затухала в его взгляде. Видимо, он уже давно вел этот спор с Грюмом, потому аврор просто отмахнулся, когда юноша открыл рот. Порыв ветра поднял снег, закружил его в воздухе, будто маленький смерч — когда снежинки вновь опали, Гарри увидел, как к их группе движутся еще люди. Среди них был Билл Уизли. Гарри прищурился, но среди остальных смог узнать только высокого Бенджамина. Он надеялся, что остальные его друзья уже далеко: Гриндевальд находился в замке, и это была настоящая удача, что он не пытался взять заложников. Ему, вероятно, было просто все равно; и его символ пылал в небе все так же ярко.</p><p>Гарри и Седрик молча двинулись за Вектор. Они не переглядывались, не обменивались знаками и не смотрели на орденцев; между ними пролегала пропасть из обиды и недоверия, все последние события казались острыми шипами, которые невозможно было бы преступить, однако они понимали друг друга. Они оба знали, что не дойдут до Убежища, и несчастная профессор Вектор, напряженная и почти испуганная, не смогла бы их остановить. С каждым шагом, удаляющим их от Грюма, Гарри ощущал все больше опасности от Седрика: тот, казалось, в любой миг может поднять палочку и направить ее на нее.</p><p>— Профессор, — голос Гарри прозвучал хрипло, — что с учениками? Всех успели вывести?</p><p>— Д-да, — Вектор обернулась на него. — Некоторых уже должны были отправить через камины. Но шармбатонцы…</p><p>— Кто-то помогает сражаться?</p><p>— Слишком многие решили стать сегодня героями, — она бросила взгляд на Седрика. Тот промолчал, но сощурился. Его мантию трепал ветер и облеплял снег, и юноша должен был дрожать от холода, но мороз его будто бы не волновал. Гарри боялся, что Диггори подвержен шоку — или слишком сильному вбросу адреналина. Впрочем, что он мог поделать?</p><p>У него было свое дело. Дамблдор ушел и оставил его без совета. Он не раскрыл всех карт — как и в прошлый раз. И Гарри вновь стоял над тысячей разбитых осколков, вынужденный собирать их в единое целое. Но сейчас его не волновала вся картина, и именно это — четкая мысль — помогала ему стоять на ногах.<br/>Драко.<br/>Ему нужна была волшебная палочка и время. Какова вероятность, что кто-то в Убежище мог поделиться с ним оружием? Возможно, он мог одолжить ее у одного из учеников, которых отправляли в безопасное место — но остальные бы не позволили ему сделать это. Гарри мог неожиданно заколдовать Вектор, но сражаться с толпой взрослых магов было бы глупо. И они бы решили, что Волдеморт вновь управляет им.</p><p>Гарри прикрыл глаза на миг. Шрам пульсировал, но эта боль была… почти естественной. Тома больше не было в ней. И связь, которая ощущалась стальным канатом какое-то время назад, словно превратилась в тонкую прозрачную нить. И теперь Гарри не понимал, где именно находится Волдеморт — и ничего не чувствовал с его стороны.</p><p>Впереди показались фигуры. Группа учеников топталась у самой границы леса, и неподалеку от них стоял волшебник, держащих один из подпитывающих барьер лучей. Яркий лиловый свет ложился на снег. Вектор направилась в их сторону, и когда они подошли чуть поближе, Гарри заметил среди собравшихся Крама, Флер и Амели. Остальные, вероятно, тоже были из Шармбатона — взрослые и способные сражаться волшебники. </p><p>— А что с нашими старшекурсниками?</p><p>— Нам не позволяют вмешиваться, — прорычал Седрик.</p><p>— И это правильно, мистер Диггори, — вздохнула Вектор. — Неужели вы не понимаете? Напрасные жертвы не нужны. Профессор Грюм объяснял вам…</p><p>— Что замок уже не спасти, да, — закончил за нее Диггори. — Но разве это причина отдать его без боя? </p><p>Гарри бросил взгляд на Хогвартс. Это место было его домом, настоящим и родным — отдать его врагу было сродни предательству. Но, с другой стороны, у них не было шанса сейчас, и смерть в этой битве была бы бесцельной. Была ли таковой смерть Дамблдора? Ради чего? Неужели он был так уверен в своих силах? Или же — чувствовал ли он то же невыносимое желание покончить со всем одним махом, просто сдаться, лишь бы эта выматывающая борьба закончилась?<br/>Гарри был уверен, что да.</p><p>Со стороны озера вдруг послышался особенно сильный рев. Грохот, который стал почти монотонным, остановился на мгновение, а затем резко усилился. За стеной барьера, будто бы покрытой паутиной, возникла огромная светящаяся фигура: полупрозрачная кобра подняла голову и раскрыла капюшон. Она все росла и росла, а затем рывком подалась вперед, и ее клыки пронзили волшебный купол.</p><p>В следующий миг вдруг стало очень тихо. Казалось, будто все звуки и вовсе исчезли из реальности, будто мир вдруг канул под толщу ледяной воды. Гарри вздрогнул; снег под его ногами вдруг резко начал тускнеть, а небо над головой стало черным, как смоль. Ветер затих. Никто не двигался. Это длилось несколько бесконечных секунд.</p><p>Затем крики радости и ужаса заполнили ночь. Взревели великаны. Земля задрожала, когда толпа ломанулась вперед: рухнувший барьер больше не был им преградой, и дорога к Хогвартсу была свободна.</p><p>— О Господи, — прошептала Вектор. — Торопимся!</p><p>— Идите в Убежище и покиньте Хогвартс, — сказал ей Гарри. Он больше ни на кого не смотрел, далекие знакомые фигуры канули в темноту. Профессор хотела что-то сказать ему, остановить, но ей бы никогда не удалось этого сделать. Решимость вернулась, и она была единственным, что придавало сил усталому, измотанному телу. Гарри просто развернулся и побежал прочь. Ему по-прежнему нужна была волшебная палочка, и он лихорадочно размышлял над тем, где ее достать. Он бы не смог взять ее у кого-то из своих, а отобрать у Пожирателей было слишком сложно. Но проблему нужно было решить как можно скорее: без палочки Гарри никак не смог бы помочь Драко. А что делать дальше — об этом он и не думал.</p><p>Гарри готов был просто делать хоть что-то. Ему виделось направление, у него была цель, но он не мог выстраивать четкий план. В голове стоял туман, от боли все вокруг иногда погружалось в темноту. Но какая разница? Ему нужно было спешить. </p><p>— Поттер! — голос Седрика раздался из-за спины. — Гарри, стой!</p><p>Вот только Седрика сейчас не хватало. Неужели он все еще не понял, насколько опасно было рядом с Гарри?</p><p>Со всех сторон кто-то тоже бежал. Свет Хогвартса и Люмосов достаточно освещал окружающий мир, чтобы различать снующие силуэты. Гарри не мог понять, что именно происходит: если у Ордена и был план, то сам Гарри в него катастрофически не вписывался, потому что торчал посреди голого поля без волшебной палочки и занимался непродуманной спасательной операцией. С другой стороны, разве это была не его стезя? Разве не этим он занимался всю свою жизнь?</p><p>— Стой! — Диггори нагнал его и вцепился в его плечо мертвой хваткой. </p><p>— Отпусти!</p><p>Седрик с неожиданной силой развернул его и уставился на него диким взглядом. Его лицо было освещено Люмосом и казалось мертвенно бледным. Скулы были острыми, словно юноша исхудал в один миг. Волосы торчали во все стороны.</p><p>— Это ты? — спросил он с жаром. — Ты или нет?</p><p>— Это я, — Гарри тщетно пытался избавиться от его хватки. — Седрик, это правда я, а не Волдеморт, отпусти меня!</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты бежишь в ту сторону?</p><p>— У них Драко, — Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза. — Волдеморт все знает. Он будет пытать его, попытается добраться до остальных... Он почти убил тебя. Без меня вы все будете в большей безопасности, а я... я просто больше не могу так.</p><p>— Собираешься умереть?</p><p>— Собираюсь спасти его. </p><p>Вручив крестраж Волдеморту, Гарри едва ли приблизил бы друзей к безопасности. Однако они смогли бы сбежать, скрыться — без него внимание к их жалкой компании ослабло бы. Если только они перестанут преследовать цели Ордена... </p><p>— Тогда я помогу, — сказал Седрик. Гарри уставился на него в недоумении.  </p><p>— Зачем тебе спасать Малфоя?</p><p>— Мне плевать на Малфоя. Но мне нужно добраться до Волдеморта.</p><p>— Седрик, Грюм прав, ты не сможешь...</p><p>— Я не спрашиваю твоего мнения. </p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд. Это был ужасный момент. Наконец, Гарри нашел в себе силы разомкнуть сухие губы и сказал:</p><p>— Ты не сможешь убить Волдеморта, потому что он бессмертен сейчас. У него есть несколько артефактов, в которые он поместил части своей души, и поэтому он всегда может вернуться. </p><p>Лицо Седрика окаменело.</p><p>— Но... Вся эта битва...</p><p>— Дамблдор скрывал это. Он занимался тем, что пытался отыскать крестражи и уничтожить. Один из них — большой зеленый камень — на шее Беллатрисы, но я не уверен, подлинный он или нет. Другой крестраж... — Гарри замолк на миг, но не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться порыву. — Он внутри меня. И чтобы его уничтожить, Волдеморт лично должен убить меня. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я делаю это? </p><p>— Почему именно Волдеморт должен сделать это? — тихо спросил Седрик, будто бы не услышав всего остального. Будто бы он не поверил.</p><p>— Не знаю. Так работает эта магия.</p><p>Гарри видел, как пальцы Седрика сжались на волшебной палочке. Мог бы он убить Гарри ради смерти Волдеморта? Сейчас, посреди этого снежного поля, под шум далеких голосов и треск заклинаний — сделал бы он это? Гарри смотрел в глаза своего друга — вероятно, бывшего друга, которому он безжалостно разбил сердце — и пытался разглядеть в них ответ. Было слишком темно, но ему казалось, что он видит все четко и ясно. Седрик приоткрыл рот, и с его губ сорвалось облачко пара.</p><p>Краем глаза Гарри увидел, что со стороны озера к ним приближается темная фигура. </p><p>— Кто-то идет.</p><p>— Да, — Диггори кивнул в сторону Хогвартса. С той стороны тоже кто-то бежал, подсвечивая дорогу Люмосом. Волшебников было несколько, но Гарри не мог разглядеть их. </p><p>— У меня нет волшебной палочки, — напомнил он. Люди, идущие от Хогвартса, вероятней всего были орденцами, но человек в поле шел со стороны врагов. За ним маячили еще фигуры, но он был ближе остальных и двигался на удивление быстро.</p><p>— Ясно, — Седрик поднял свою палочку. — Что ты собираешься делать... с тем что сказал?</p><p>— Спасти Драко, а затем — разрушить тот крестраж, что мне доступен. Камень нужно уничтожить кому-то другому.</p><p>— И как можно разрушить крестраж? Просто сломать?</p><p>— Яд василиска, Адское пламя и меч Гриффиндора. Но, Седрик, это непросто.</p><p>— Я хочу убить его, — Диггори прицелился. Фигура была уже недалеко. — И я сделаю все ради этого. <i>Остолбеней</i>.</p><p>Заклинание должно было попасть в цель, но человек вдруг резко дернулся в сторону, с невиданной ловкостью увернувшись от магии. Он вскинул свое оружие: Гарри рванулся в сторону, и через миг зеленая вспышка ударила в то место, где он стоял. Снег растаял до черной земли. Гарри уставился на это пятно, и по его телу пробежала волна дрожи. Горло сдавило так, будто кто-то невидимый вцепился в него, а в ушах зашумело.</p><p>Ему казалось, он был готов. Сегодня — в день, когда все вокруг разрушилось. Дамблдор был мертв. Драко мог умереть в любую секунду. И все-таки, глядя на черное пятно, выжженное Авадой Кедаврой, Гарри ощущал ужас, и невиданная жажда остаться на этом холоде, дышать морозным воздухом и чувствовать промокшую обувь проснулась внутри него. </p><p>— Поттер! — хриплый незнакомый голос донесся до него. Со стороны Хогвартса, будто вторя ему, звучали крики «Гарри, Гарри». </p><p>— <i>Пульсио</i> — произнес Седрик. Еще одна вспышка, и на этот раз волшебник ловко отразил ее. Он остановился в нескольких ярдах от них. Гарри ждал еще одной Авады и готовился кинуться в сторону, но новое заклятие было направлено не на него. Синий луч ударился в чары Протего, которые Седрик успешно воздвиг перед собой и Гарри. Волшебник послал вперёд еще несколько вспышек, Диггори отвечал тем же.</p><p>— Беги, Гарри, — бросил он через плечо. </p><p>Бежать? Гарри вдруг задумался о своем нелепом плане. Вернуться к орденцам он не мог, они бы силой не позволили ему спасать Драко, а находиться в чистом поле без палочки и кого-то, кто мог бы обеспечить магическую поддержку было глупо. Он мог бы сдаться Волдеморту, когда находился рядом с ним; сделать это лично и положиться на желание Тома играть на публику. Но просто умереть от руки неизвестного Пожирателя Смерти — нет, это было бессмысленно.</p><p>— <i>Инсендио</i>, — крикнул Седрик.</p><p>На этот раз магия задела цель. Огненная струя лизнула руку Пожирателя, и тот, издав странный звук, упал на колени. Пламя потухло. Мгновение фигура не двигалась, и Гарри подумал, что ранение его обезвредило; через секунду мужчина вдруг двинулся. Он чуть приподнялся, опираясь о землю руками, и с невероятной скоростью побежал вперед. Его движения напоминали прыжки, траектория была практически хаотичной, и Седрик не мог в него попасть. Гарри в оцепенении наблюдал за этой картиной: человеческая фигура, закутанная в обычную черную мантию, казалась до омерзения ужасной, когда искривлялась подобным образом. </p><p>Оборотень — видимо, без полной луны он не мог завершить трансформацию — оказался рядом в одно мгновение. Гарри не успел сделать и нескольких шагов в сторону: черная фигура бросилась к нему, но Седрик встал на пути. Заклинание, брошенное Диггори, ударилось в землю, а его волшебная палочка упала на снег. Оборотень вцепился в юношу. Седрик закричал. Гарри не понимал, что происходит, и он действовал на одном лишь инстинкте: схватив палочку Седрика, он направил ее на Пожирателя.</p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра</i>, — рявкнул он. Вспышка магии была столь сильна, что она отбросила оборотня в сторону. Мужчина слабо захрипел, задергался, и на белый снег полилась черная кровь. Гарри видел, как она расплывается и впитывается. Заклятие угодило Пожирателю в бок и прорезало его плоть чуть ли не до кости; что-то совершенно кошмарное произошло с его телом, и эти конвульсии лишь усиливали ужас. Гарри отвел взгляд от него — от своей новой жертвы — и посмотрел на Седрика. Тот лежал на боку и не двигался: черное пятно расплывалось под его головой.</p><p>Гарри упал на колени рядом с ним. Он потянул друга за плечо, переворачивая. Седрик не открывал глаз. На его шее чернели раны от зубов,  и кровь вытекала из них толчками. Гарри уставился на эти подтеки в ужасе и оцепенении: он должен был сделать что-нибудь, но все заклинания, способные помочь, вылетели у него из головы. </p><p>— Седрик, — собственный голос показался ему слабым.</p><p>— Гарри, — чужой крик раздался совсем близко. Это был голос Сириуса.</p><p>Гарри повернулся. К нему приближались Блэк, Люпин и неизвестная ведьма с копной русых волос.</p><p>— Что произошло? — крикнула она.</p><p>— Его укусили, — Люпин упал на колени рядом с Гарри. Он бросил на мертвого оборотня один взгляд и более не смотрел в ту сторону. В полумраке сложно было понять, насколько изнеможенным он был, но стоило вспомнить его недавнее состояние, чтобы сделать выводы. Гарри был почти удивлен, что Ремус смог выбраться с Гриммо сюда. Его лицо казалось размытым. </p><p>— Гарри, мы должны немедленно уходить, — Сириус вцепился в плечо Гарри. Он даже не пытался проверить, в себе ли его крестник. Его рука дрожала. — Я слышал, что Дамблдор...</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри глухо. Он наблюдал за тем, как ведьма и Люпин колдуют над ранами Седрика. Он не был уверен, что тот еще дышит. </p><p>Сириус издал сдавленный звук.</p><p>— Марго, ты можешь перенести его в Убежище? — спросил Люпин.</p><p>— Конечно, — деловито кивнула ведьма. — А ты не идешь туда?</p><p>Ремус мотнул головой. На его лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение, показавшееся Гарри совершенно ужасающим.  Он почти не узнавал своего друга: тот казался постаревшим лет на двадцать и готовым абсолютно на все. Его глаза блестели — лишь через несколько мгновений Гарри понял, что это блеск вовсе не болезни, а пробуждающего безумия. Где-то там, за густыми облаками, поднималась почти полная луна.</p><p>— Мне нужно сделать кое-что, — Люпин повернул голову и посмотрел в темноту. Гарри тоже глянул в ту сторону:  он с трудом мог рассмотреть что-то, кроме огней. Где-то там должны были стоять великаны, и далекий гул и грохот, вероятно, создавался их тяжелой поступью.</p><p>— Ремус... — беспомощно сказал Сириус. — Без Дамблдора...</p><p>— Отведи Гарри в Убежище.</p><p>— Ты не можешь остаться здесь.</p><p>— Орден должен отвлекать их, чтобы все смогли эвакуироваться. </p><p>Гарри слушал их разговор краем уха. Он смотрел на Седрика и сжимал его волшебную палочку. Марго подняла тело Диггори в воздух, и его руки безвольно повисли, не касаясь земли. </p><p>— Я поспешу. Не отставайте.</p><p>Гарри смотрел ей вслед несколько секунд, а потом поднялся. Теперь у него была волшебная палочка: может, она не стала бы слушаться его так же хорошо, как его собственная, но он мог колдовать. Нужен был план — действовать наобум действительно было очень глупо. Из-за этого пострадал Седрик. Гарри вновь и вновь становился причиной чужих страданий. </p><p>— Где остальные? — спросил он. — Рон, Гермиона?</p><p>— Молли и Артур собрали всех, кроме Фреда и Джорджа. Их нет на Карте, — растерянно отозвался Сириус. — Гарри, то, что было с тобой, Гермиона сказала...</p><p>— Это неважно сейчас, я в порядке. Мне  нужно... — Гарри взглянул на Ремуса, который разглядывал его почти спокойно. — Мне нужно добраться до Драко.</p><p>— Даже не думай, — оборвал его Сириус.</p><p>— Иначе он умрет.</p><p>— Ты этого не знаешь...</p><p>Раздался оглушающий треск и рев. Земля содрогнулась. Чуть в стороне скрестилось несколько ярких лучей. Черные тени, лишь немногим отличающиеся от непроглядного мрака, двинулись вперед. Раздался вой — ужасающий и одинокий, похожий больше на человеческий крик, чем на голос зверя. Люпин дернулся.</p><p>— Это Сивый, — шепнул он. — Зовет.</p><p>— Но ведь сейчас не полнолуние, — Гарри не понимал, что происходит.</p><p>— Никто из нас не обратился, но инстинкты... очень сильны. Как и способности Сивого.</p><p>— Ремус, твою ж мать, ты же не собираешься пытаться убить его? — рявкнул Сириус. Он топтался на месте, раздраженный и беспомощный, и казалось, будто эмоции вот-вот разорвут его. Его руки тряслись.</p><p>Люпин мотнул головой. Его верхняя губа приподнялась, будто в оскале. Он, казалось, боролся с порывом вскочить и броситься туда, где постепенно разгоралось сражение. Его метания были на руку Гарри: из двоих Мародеров он был единственным, кто мог удержать его силой от безумного плана по спасению Драко. Гарри бы справился с Блэком.</p><p>— Разве ты не хочешь отомстить? — спросил Люпин тихо. </p><p>— Я не могу, — палочка Сириуса была у него в руке, но он держал ее так беспомощно, словно это была неработающая конечность.</p><p>— Ты можешь, — Ремус вдруг резко повернулся к нему и вскочил на ноги. — Ты помнишь, что сказал Дамблдор. Сейчас ты очень нужен здесь, Бродяга.</p><p>— Я не могу! — Сириус попытался его отпихнуть. — А Дамблдор... Он мертв! И разве можно верить тому, что он говорил? Он столько времени держал Гриндевальда в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Это был его план. Мы можем следовать ему.</p><p> — Этот план привел нас ко всему этому!</p><p>Гарри поднялся на ноги. Ему казалось, он стал свидетелем давнего спора, не совсем понятного ему. Но в любом случае Сириус и Люпин достаточно отвлеклись, чтобы он мог начать медленно отходить в темноту. Он размышлял над тем, что могло ему помочь — как насчет метлы? Успела ли Гермиона спрятать его Нимбус и Гарпию? А метлы в сарае?</p><p>Гарри услышал новые голоса. На этот раз со стороны озера приближалось несколько человек. Понять, о чем они говорили, было невозможно, но довольный смех был хорошо различим. Эти люди, казалось, не замечали, кто стоит перед ними, потому что шли бодро и уверенно. Лишь через несколько ярдов они замолкли и резко начали расходиться в стороны.</p><p>— Трое, — сказал он. — Нет, четверо.</p><p>— Да вашу ж мать, — Сириус тяжело задышал.</p><p>— Ты говорил, что магия возвращается, — напомнил Гарри.</p><p>— Относительно.</p><p>— Сириус, уводи Гарри, я их отвлеку, — сказал Ремус.</p><p>— Мы тебя не оставим.</p><p>— Ты не можешь нормально колдовать, а Гарри — самый ценный приз для любого из Пожирателей.</p><p>— Тогда мы уходим втроем!</p><p>— Мерлин, Сириус, ты дольше со мной разговариваешь! </p><p>Возможно, действительно стоило уйти. Спрятаться, чтобы затем придумать, как отыскать Драко. Пожирателей было слишком много, чтобы можно было безопасно передвигаться по открытым обзору лужайкам. Если бы у него была Карта Мародеров... Если Гермиона еще не покинула Убежище, то Гарри мог забрать ее и просто сбежать. Его бы попытались остановить, но разве у него был план лучше? В Хогвартсе, в кабинете Дамблдора, хранилась гораздо более мощная карта, но Гарри понятия не имел, как ее найти, и едва ли ему удалось бы вскрыть чары профессора. Даже если Гермиона уже покинула Хогвартс — он мог аппарировать. Может, он давно не практиковался, но у него должно было получиться.</p><p>— Сириус прав, — сказал Гарри. — Нет смысла находиться здесь.</p><p>— Я найду Грюма и остальных, — бросил Ремус.</p><p>— Нет, — Сириус попытался вцепиться в него снова. </p><p>— Не веди себя как ребенок!</p><p>— Это ты ведешь себя как ребенок! Ты не в себе, ты несколько дней ходил обессиленный, а теперь решил пойти сражаться с Пожирателями смерти!</p><p>— Если мы не уйдем сейчас, нам придется всем сражаться с ним, — раздраженно гаркнул Гарри. У него не было времени на все это. У Драко его не было. Им всем стоило оказаться в безопасном месте как можно скорее.</p><p>Будто в подтверждение его слов воздух прорезала вспышка заклинания. Волшебники были слишком далеко, чтобы прицелиться, но атака уже началась.</p><p>— Сириус, уведи Гарри, — повторил Ремус. — Не глупи. Со мной все будет хорошо.</p><p>— Лунатик, пожалуйста. </p><p>— Я обещаю, что буду в порядке, — Люпин положил руку ему на шею, чуть притягивая к себе. — Мы увидимся в Убежище. Я не собираюсь жертвовать собой, просто наложу путающие и защитные чары и найду остальных. Все будет хорошо. Сейчас важно спасти Гарри.</p><p>Слышать это было почти больно. Но если бы Гарри сказал им правду, сказал им то же, что и Седрику — они бы не позволили ему свершить его план. Они думали о словах Дамблдора и не следовали тому приказу, что он вкладывал между строк. И раньше Гарри казалось, что он сумеет это сделать — но теперь тот смысл смешался с идеей, что когда-то пытался объяснить ему Гриндевальд. Он окончательно запутался, заметался и выдохся, и выбранный путь был самым понятным из всех.</p><p>Сириус кивнул Люпину, а потом повернулся к Гарри.</p><p> — Пойдем. </p><p>Они бросились бежать. Ремус за их спиной начал возводить защитные чары. Гарри слышал его голос, слышал хруст снега под ногами и медленное приближение великанов — он не узнавал этого мира. Даже замок казался ему чужим.</p><p>— Нам нужна карта Мародеров, — сказал Сириус ему на бегу. Гарри едва не запнулся о собственные ноги.</p><p>— Для чего?</p><p>— Если Фред и Джордж в Выручай-комнате, они не знают, что происходит. </p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Черт. Его план рушился у него на глазах. Карта была нужна Уизли, чтобы наблюдать за близнецами и вовремя прийти им на помощь, а он не нашел бы Драко без нее. Ладно, ему нужно было лишь взглянуть, чтобы понять, куда направляется Волдеморт. Затем ему хватило бы метлы и мантии.</p><p>— С Драко все будет хорошо. Мы не оставим его, — добавил Сириус. — Просто сначала нам нужно занять позицию. </p><p>— Его могут убивать прямо сейчас, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы.  Родители не могли защитить Драко, а таинственный шпион — существовал ли он вообще?</p><p>Впереди показалась черная стена леса. </p><p>— Не думаю, — Сириус начал тяжело дышать. — Он довольно ценный пленник, ты не находишь? Не будем делать поспешных выводов.</p><p>Слышать это от него было странно. Гарри бросил на крестного быстрый взгляд: Сириус казался действительно напуганным. Спутанные волосы липли к его лицу. Он постоянно оглядывался — он смотрел то на то место, где они оставили Ремуса, то на замок, возвышающийся над ними. Обуревали его те же чувства, что и Гарри? Казалось ли ему, что все вокруг рушится и пылает — из-за смерти того, кто обязан был жить?</p><p>Разве можно было винить Дамблдора за то, что он проиграл? Гриндевальд был сильнее, он набирался сил, а не изматывал себя. И это сам Дамблдор выпустил его.</p><p>Неужели он так его любил? Настолько, что готов был поверить ему?</p><p>Из леса вдруг выскользнула фигура. Она двигалась куда-то в сторону озера, и Гарри решил, что это один из орденцев — направление обычно верно указывало на принадлежность. Однако, когда этот человек оказался неподалеку, Гарри вдруг осознал, что это был Северус Снейп. Он едва не запнулся от удивления и лишь чудом устоял на ногах.</p><p>— Северус! — крикнул он. Снейп тоже остановился.</p><p>— Гарри, ты с ума сошел? — Сириус выскочил между ними. Он без особой уверенности поднял палочку, скорее повторил привычный жест, нежели реально хотел защитить себя. </p><p>— Северус на нашей стороне.</p><p>— Гарри, нет! — Блэк не дал ему сделать шага вперед. — Когда ты... Когда Волдеморт управлял тобой, Снейп ему помогал. Он сражался с Орденом. Он предал нас.</p><p>— Чушь.</p><p>— Гарри, я сам это видел. И я видел, какую магию он применяет. </p><p>— Он вынужден...</p><p>— Да очнись ты, — Блэк вдруг со всей силы ударил Гарри по затылку. Очки подпрыгнули на его носу. — Перестань полагаться на слова Дамблдора! Снейп просто человек! И он предал тебя!</p><p>Снейп в отдалении сделал несколько шагов в их направлении и замер. Он выглядел странно взъерошенным и растерянным. Гарри хотел подбежать к нему, сказать ему про Драко — вдвоем они бы точно смогли его вызволить. </p><p>— Тогда пусть он мне это докажет, — Гарри ловко обогнул Сириуса и побежал вперед. — Северус!</p><p>Блэк кинулся за ним. Он оказался рядом со Снейпом даже раньше, чем Гарри, и он замер с поднятой палочкой. Профессор же не двигался с места, наблюдая за этой картиной со странным отстраненным спокойствием, будто бы вокруг не происходило ничего катастрофического, а его самого не обвиняли в предательстве.</p><p>— Не двигайся, Нюниус, — прошипел Сириус. — Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Гарри...</p><p>— Нужно помочь Драко, — Гарри отмахнулся от угроз крестного, отбирая внимание Снейпа. — Он у Волдеморта, тот пытал его, я видел. Мне нужно попасть туда, но я не знаю, где именно Волдеморт сейчас, и...</p><p>— Поттер, вы сошли с ума? — хрипло спросил Снейп. Голос его звучал как-то необычно, со странными дребезжащими нотками. И его лицо... Что-то не так было с его лицом. Черные с проседью волосы трепал ветер, и они постоянно закрывали его глаза. </p><p>— Нет, я просто должен...</p><p>— Вы знаете, что вы должны делать. </p><p>— Ты так спокойно говоришь с ним? — прошипел Блэк. — После того, что ты сделал...</p><p>Снейп взглянул на него устало.</p><p>— Хочешь убить меня? — спросил он без особого интереса. Гарри почти не узнавал его сейчас, и ему казалось, что он разговаривает с кем-то посторонним. Он отступил на шаг, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. Что-то было не так. Северус был абсолютно, абсолютно не в порядке, и Гарри растерянно смотрел на него. Что произошло за то время, что он бегал по этим снежным полям? Что Снейп делал в лесу? И его лицо — что с ним было не так?</p><p>В этот момент раздался треск, и из леса выступила громадная фигура. Великан сломал два дерева, расчищая себе дорогу, и заревел. Было невозможно разглядеть, что служило ему одеждой, но он казался закутанным в какую-то исполинскую шкуру. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, размахивая руками, а затем вдруг начал поворачиваться: кто-то цеплялся за него сзади. В небе над лесом мелькнуло что-то массивное.</p><p>— Так его, Грохх! — голос Хагрида зазвучал издалека. </p><p> Треск повторился. Деревья начали раскачиваться, будто кто-то в лесу бил по их стволам, заставляя содрогаться. Эта черная стена, неприглядная и высокая, скрывающая в себе неизвестность, казалась крайне небезопасной сейчас. Но Убежище находилось где-то там, и им все равно пришлось бы идти вперед.</p><p>Гарри повернулся, чтобы спросить Снейпа о том, что тот видел в Запретном лесу, но профессора просто не оказалось рядом. И более того — его не было нигде вокруг, словно бы он не убежал, а испарился. Не было даже следов: снег был разметан, будто по нему махнули исполинской кистью.</p><p>— Какого черта здесь происходит, — прошипел Сириус. — Снейп... Что он задумал?</p><p>Был ли это настоящий Снейп? Или просто видение слабеющего разума.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гарри не мог сейчас думать об этом. Ему казалось, его голова просто взорвется в любую минуту. Боль в шраме, которая иногда почти забывалась, вместе с путанными, скачущими мыслями убивала его. Ему хотелось просто упасть и сжаться в комок, чтобы все это прекратилось. Если бы Грюм тогда не дернул его, если бы он остался перед Волдемортом — сейчас все было бы кончено.</p><p>Гарри вдруг с ужасом осознал, что у него нет больше сил. Глядя на великанов, толкающих друг друга и рычащих, он ощущал, как уменьшается в размерах, как все вокруг растет и давит на него. Мышцы слабели. Что он мог? Разве ему было под силу спасти хоть кого-то? </p><p>— Надо идти, — просипел он. — Обойдем их.</p><p>— Да, — Сириус все еще выглядел напуганным и сбитым с толку. Они бросились бежать в сторону, избегая оказываться на пути у великанов. Впереди показалась редкая роща: в ее тени можно было затеряться.</p><p>Они не разговаривали, просто бежали. Гарри знал, что у крестного много вопросов, но у него не было ответов. Он не хотел объяснять, что происходило с его телом в Хогвартсе, и он понятия не имел, что творилось со Снейпом. Все это вообще не должно было происходить, это было неправильно и ужасно. Вбегая в рощу и сжимая в руке палочку Седрика, Гарри думал о том, сколько свершенных ошибок привели к тому, что сейчас происходило. </p><p>Ветви деревьев скрывали обзор на замок. В лесу звуки будто бы стали другими, даже крики великанов затихли. Здесь было намного холоднее, и странный ужас — почти потустороннее ощущение — словно бы облепил все деревья вокруг. Нужно было просто дойти до Убежища, оно не могло быть далеко. Великаны наверняка были посланы разрушить его барьер, не связанный магией Дамблдора и все еще крепкий. Где были профессора? Сколько учеников оставалось в Хогвартсе? Куда отправили шармбатонцев? Оставались ли Фред и Джордж все еще под защитой Выручай-Комнаты? Что сейчас делали Рон и Гермиона? А Джинни? Невилл? Забини и Полумна? Жив ли еще был Седрик? Знал ли Гриндевальд, где именно он должен искать свои сокровища — и на что он готов был пойти, чтобы забрать мантию-невидимку?</p><p>Что Гарри должен был сделать?</p><p>Впереди показался блеск. Сириус уверенно двинулся в ту сторону, ожидая, что это окажется свечением волшебного барьера, однако это было не оно: из-за деревьев выступил всего лишь край озера, чья черная вода отражала свечение знака Даров Смерти в небе. Гарри на миг замер, разглядывая волшебные дымные линии. Облака чуть расступились, словно поддавшись его взгляду, и почти полная луна проглянула сквозь черную прореху. </p><p>С губ сорвалось облако густого пара. Мурашки побежали по спине. </p><p>Сердце вдруг кольнуло.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел прямо перед собой. Это озеро, холодное и спокойное, равнодушные деревья, обступившие его стеной, пологий берег. И свет луны.</p><p>— Уходим, — резко сказал он. — Сириус, немедленно!</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>Было уже поздно. Холод, кажущийся почти естественным, прилип к коже. Черные ветви зашевелились, и из мрака выступили фигуры. Дементоры выползали из темноты, опускались с верхушек деревьев, поднимались с водной глади, пуская по ней рябь: они будто ждали и, наконец, дождались.</p><p>Гарри лихорадочно искал путь для побега. Сириус отступил на берег.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i> — Гарри попытался вложить в это заклинание все силы, что у него были, но на кончике его палочки лишь вспыхнул неясный огонек. Дементоры дрогнули, но не остановились.</p><p>— Гарри, ты должен вызвать его!</p><p>— Я пытаюсь! <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i></p><p>Он пытался представить смеющихся друзей — и видел раны на шее Седрика. Пытался представить привычный Хогвартс — и видел его опустевшие темные коридоры. Пытался представить Драко — и слышал его полный боли крик. Пытался представить родителей — и видел лишь себя, одинокого и абсолютного беспомощного, потому что их не было рядом с ним. Никогда.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i> — крикнул Сириус. Ничего не произошло.</p><p>По лицу Блэка текли слезы. Его губы зло кривились, глаза блестели. Чары Патронуса были сложным и таинственным колдовством, оно опиралось на озаренное и светлое — когда Сириус в последний раз обращался к этим чувствам без примеси сожаления? Гарри в ужасе смотрел на крестного, и он чувствовал, как холодная хватка сжимается на его горле. Они не могли защитить себя — из-за груза вины, из-за неверия, из-за усталости.<br/>Все вернулось. Их ошибки догнали их здесь.</p><p>Они отступили дальше на берег.</p><p>— Нам нужно бежать, — прошептал Гарри. — Побежим мимо и может...</p><p>Вдалеке вдруг раздался крик, и они оба обернулись. Крик повторился, он не приближался, а будто бы доносился откуда-то ветром. Кричала женщина. Гарри сглотнул и ощутил соль на своих губах.</p><p>Это кричала Лили.</p><p>Дементоры были уже слишком близко. Их черные одеяния скользили по снегу. Холод, страх и бессилие заполнили все кругом, и Гарри даже не заметил того момента, когда тело вдруг подвело его. Ноги просто подкосились, и он рухнул на снег.</p><p>— Гарри, — голос Сириуса звучал так далеко. — Я здесь, Гарри, ты не должен...</p><p>Гарри повернул голову: он видел, что Сириус тоже упал. Он ждал, что сейчас черное облако накроет их и холод коснется его лица в последний раз, но свет луны, равнодушно повисшей над Хогвартсом, вдруг стал ярче и заметался. Нет, нет, это был вовсе не лунный свет — это была грациозная серебристая лань, которая скользила от Гарри к Сириусу, отгоняя от них дементоров. Ее тонкие ноги не касались земли, когда она прыгала, но тепло ее тела казалось абсолютно ощутимым.</p><p>Она не могла отогнать их всех. Стоило ей двинуться в сторону, как страшные фигуры тут же возвращались. Она вскинула голову, будто в отчаянии, и остановилась у тела Гарри. Ее свет разгонял мрак. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы отогнать ее, чтобы сказать спасти Сириуса, защитить Сириуса — он смог лишь простонать имя крестного.</p><p>Он видел его вдалеке. Он смотрел на него, пока черная туча не скрыла тело Сириуса. Тогда Гарри закрыл глаза — и потерял сознание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. 5. Тайны и планы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Утро после нападения.</i>
</p><p>— Господи.</p><p>Джордж обернулся и посмотрел на брата. Фред остановился около окна, и его взгляд наполнился ужасом. Мягкий утренний свет ложился на его лицо, скрадывал тени усталости — ночь, даже проведенная вдвоем, была беспокойной. Им обоим снились тяжелые сны, и Джордж не ощущал себя выспавшимся. На самом деле он бы предпочел и вовсе не вылезать из кровати, но сейчас было не время прятаться от остальных: необходимо было быть в курсе изменяющихся планов. </p><p>— Что там? — Джордж подошел ближе.</p><p>Он выглянул наружу и несколько мгновений и вовсе не узнавал окрестностей замка. Его взору явились снежные поляны, местами вытопленные до самой земли: черная полоса холодной почвы шла полукругом, повторяя границу барьера. Даже с такой  высоты были видны вытоптанные грязные дорожки. Сквозь Запретный Лес пролегала жуткая траншея, похожая на раскрывшуюся грудную клетку: могучие деревья, вывернутые с корнем, торчали в разные стороны, их острые, обломанные ветви тянулись к небу. Этот очищенный проход вел к Убежищу, кажущемуся маленьким и уязвимым на фоне хаоса вокруг. Домик Хагрида остался на своем месте, но у него не было крыши: она лежала в стороне, будто отброшенный мусор. И самой жуткой деталью, абсолютно чужеродной в пейзаже Хогвартса, были несколько великанов. Они сидели около Черного Озера, прижав ноги к груди и превратившись в подобие гигантских валунов. Их было четверо, и между ними стояло потухшее кострище, сложенное из обломанных стволов деревьев. Над всем этим разливался теплый розовый рассвет.</p><p>Несколько секунд Джордж молчал. Он просто смотрел и пытался осознать то, что он видел. В его разуме одна за одной формировались идеи того, как можно было бы сделать ситуацию не столь неприглядной, спасительные объяснения крутились на языке, но в глубине души он понимал, что все это не имеет смысла. Хогвартс казался израненным, и была лишь одна причина, почему так могло произойти. Джордж сглотнул — его рот вдруг стал очень сухим, а в горло будто бы насыпали песка. </p><p>— И что теперь? — наконец, выдавил из себя Фред. — Кто… кто победил?</p><p>— Хороший вопрос, — Джордж бросил взгляд на пустой коридор. Если Дамблдор и Орден Феникса смогли отбросить врага, то замок все еще был безопасным. Несколько великанов ведь согласились присоединиться к ним — может, это именно они сейчас дремали у озера? Если Волдеморт прислал лишь часть своих людей, чтобы проверить барьер на прочность… Но если же Темный Лорд одержал победу, то сейчас Хогвартс был полон Пожирателей Смерти, а они торчали вдвоем посреди коридора, совсем не готовые к обороне. </p><p>— Давай спросим у портретов, — предложил Фред глухо.</p><p>— Чтобы не рисковать, — а был ли Варнава Вздрюченный на своем гобелене? </p><p>Они взялись за руки и уставились друг на друга. Джорджу казалось, что он все еще спит: может, это был лишь один из его кошмаров, и в любую секунду он мог проснуться и обнаружить себя спящим на груди брата? Он отдал бы многое, чтобы так и произошло: тогда он бы поцеловал его теплую кожу и прижался ближе, сжал его изо всех сил, дабы напомнить, что они все еще живы. И это было бы правильно. Они бы не стояли здесь, осознавая, что сумели проспать атаку на Хогвартс. </p><p>Спустя пару минут молчания они достали волшебные палочки и двинулись по коридору. Было очень тихо — слишком тихо или так же, как всегда? Джордж прислушивался к каждому шороху, каждому скрипу, и чем дальше они уходили от Выручай-Комнаты, тем сильнее ему хотелось вернуться. Никто не смог бы проникнуть в Комнату, пока они внутри: это было безопасное место. Джордж бросил быстрый взгляд на Фреда — страх, который жил внутри него почти все время, встрепенулся с новой силой. Он разлился внутри, и теперь он был намного реальней, он сжимал внутренности и заставлял ноги слабеть. То, чего Джордж так боялся и от чего Фред легкомысленно отмахивался, надвигалось: это больше не было их обычным спором о том, насколько близко к ним может подобраться смерть. Джордж чувствовал ее дыхание в воздухе. Кто-то будто бы шел за ними по пятам.</p><p>Они добрались до лестницы и нашли картину. Она была пуста, как и все окружающие ее. Пейзажи, лишенные присутствия человека, тронный зал, где на полу валялись скипетр и держава. Понадобилось пройти еще несколько пустых коридоров, чтобы, наконец, найти живой портрет: это было изображение довольно тесной, но вполне уютной таверны, в которой собралась целая толпа разномастных персонажей. Здесь был и принц, сбежавший со своей коронации, священник, рыцарь, несколько пастухов, парочка профессоров, взволнованный трактирщик и три нимфы. Все они шептались, поглядывая друг на друга испуганно и удивленно, и появление Фреда и Джорджа они восприняли с сочувствием.</p><p>— Бедные, бедные мальчики, — запричитала одна из нимф. — Вы еще совсем юны!</p><p>— Лучше уходите отсюда, — махнул им трактирщик. — Не так давно здесь проходили несколько волшебников, и один из них грозил поджечь нас, если мы не прекратим болтать. Не похоже, чтобы у этих людей были добрые намерения.</p><p>— Бежать с поля боя бесчестно, — возразил рыцарь. — Замок не пал, пока в нем есть бойцы!</p><p>— Значит, замок был взят? — спросил Фред. — Вы знаете, что произошло? Где Дамблдор? </p><p>Изображенные человечески переглянулись. Нимфы зарыдали, священник перекрестился и вознес руки к потолку. Принц понурил голову, а пастухи забились в угол и спрятались за своими большими соломенными шляпами. Невозмутимыми остались лишь рыцарь и два старых профессора.</p><p>— Сегодня ночью, — горько ответил один из стариков, — Дамблдор погиб.</p><p>Джорджу показалось, что на него вылили ушат холодной воды. Он в неверии уставился на нарисованных людей. Он осознавал, что сказанное может быть правдой и, вероятно, ею и является, однако принять это было невозможно. Джордж пересекался с директором редко, в основном все новости о нем он узнавал от Гарри, однако тень Дамблдора скрывала и их. Ощущение его силы, незыблемой и привычной, наполняло замок: знание, что у Ордена и Хогвартса был руководитель, один из сильнейших волшебников их времени, обнадеживало. Джордж и не понимал, насколько сильно что-то внутри него полагалось на эту защиту. И вот теперь это нечто исчезло — и после него осталась только пустота.</p><p>Если погиб Дамблдор — что ждало их? <br/>Джордж сжал руку брата так сильно, что тому, верно, стало больно. Однако Фред не выдернул ладони, просто застыл, будто статуя.</p><p>— Кто сделал это? — спросил он.</p><p>— Говорят, это был молодой профессор, который преподавал у нас в прошлом году.</p><p>— Голдман? — удивился Джордж. — Голдман убил Дамблдора? </p><p>— То был предатель под чужой личиной! — рыцарь потряс кулаком в железной перчатке. — Темный волшебник Гриндевальд!</p><p>Джордж посмотрел на брата. Он не понимал, что произошло, и ему было страшно расспрашивать. Голдман — вместе с Гриндевальдом или кто был Гриндевальдом? — убил Дамблдора, и это было самым важным в данный момент. Мысли сбивались; нужно было узнать все, расставить по местам, но Джордж почему-то не мог сосредоточиться на этой простой цепочке. Сердце колотилось в груди, и каждый вздох был тяжелым и мучительным.</p><p>— Где ученики? — спросил Фред. </p><p>— Кто-то, говорят, сбежал. А остальные здесь.</p><p>— Орден?</p><p>— Мы не знаем, — профессор посмотрел на него с укоризной. — Мы всего лишь портреты. Спросите у картин на первом этаже, они должны знать больше, у них там всегда самые свежие сплетни.</p><p>— Тогда скажите про Пожирателей, — настоял Джордж. — Сколько их? Где профессора? Кто-нибудь из наших еще остался в замке? Где Волдеморт?</p><p>— Остались, остались, — пропела одна из нимф. — Они все внизу, все пируют…</p><p>— Пируют? — Джордж сглотнул. Ему представилась ужасная картина: Большой Зал, набитый Пожирателями смерти, которые расселись за столами факультетов. Вероятно, так оно и было, но ему не хотелось в это верить. И что стало с профессорами, которые остались — их взяли в плен? И с учениками?</p><p>Что теперь делать?</p><p>Этот вопрос повис в воздухе, и ни у кого не было на него ответа. Они не могли стоять здесь, им нужно было выбираться из Хогвартса. Джордж уставился на трещину в раме картины: он вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда именно направилась его семья. Их должны были переправить в безопасное место, не на Гриммо — и где оно было? Им вообще говорили об этом? Или он забыл? Впрочем, оборвал он себя, это было сейчас не так важно, как сам факт того, что они находились в замке, полном Пожирателей. И они были не испуганными шармбатонцами, не маленькими первокурсниками — они были одними из Уизли, и все знали, как их семейство близко Гарри Поттеру. Им нельзя было попасться. <br/>Джордж переглянулся с Фредом: он чувствовал, что брат думает о том же самом.</p><p>— Волосы, — сказал Фред.</p><p>— Да, — Джордж поднял волшебную палочку. Его рука дрожала. Он шепнул заклинание, и рыжие пряди Фреда окрасились в черный цвет. То же самое он повторил с собой; теперь они оба выглядели непривычно и довольно нелепо, но по крайней мере не выделялись так сильно. Едва ли Пожиратели знали их в лицо: только Голдман и Снейп могли бы опознать их наверняка, но…<br/>А где был Снейп? Разве не должен он был предупредить их? Или?..</p><p>— Если барьера нет, мы просто уйдем, — тихо сказал Фред. </p><p>— А если есть?</p><p>— Тогда нам придется найти другой путь, — брат резко подался вперед. Джордж уставился ему в лицо, видя страх в его широко распахнутых глазах, напряженные губы, нахмуренные брови. Фред схватил его за плечо. — Мы не погибнем здесь, Джорджи. Я обещаю. Хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Вы можете нам помочь? — Фред посмотрел на картину. — Нам нужно выбраться из замка, и нельзя, чтобы кто-то нас увидел. Если вы пробежите по картинам в ближайших коридорах, будет очень удобно.</p><p>Человечки испуганно переглянулись, но согласились. Несколько этажей Фред и Джордж прошли в весьма пестрой компании, которая толпой убегала вперед, а потом возвращалась, оповещая, что путь свободен. Эта часть замка была пустой, и можно было понадеяться, что так будет и дальше, но чем ближе близнецы подходили к первому этажу, тем отчетливей до них доносился шум. Это была смесь смеха и разговоров, и этот звук казался таким безмятежным, таким знакомым — разве не так шумел Большой Зал в привычные будни? Зайдя туда, они бы увидели своих друзей и профессоров — кого они увидят сейчас?</p><p>Вскоре картины закончились, и близнецы остались без своих помощников. Впереди был главный коридор и Большой Зал. Створчатые двери были прикрыты, но не до конца, и яркий свет проникал сквозь щели и полосами ложился на каменный пол. Джордж закусил губу: ему не хотелось видеть, во что превратилось одно из самых чудесных мест замка, но с другой стороны — там были враги. Там были те, кто убил Дамблдора. Боязнь взглянуть в их лица казалась поражением, и Джордж не мог справляться с этим. В нем кипел не только страх, но и гнев, обида, отчаянье.</p><p>Вдруг кто-то из их семьи и друзей погиб? Они не могли остановить это.</p><p>— Давай заглянем, — сказал Фред шепотом.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы нас никто не увидел.</p><p>Близнецы прислушались. Шагов не было, только голоса и звон. Медленно юноши двинулись вдоль стены, держа палочки наизготовку. Они добрались до дверей без происшествий и тут же прижались к косяку, стараясь не производить шума. Джордж прижался лицом к щели и увидел Большой Зал.</p><p>Тот не пострадал после атаки: длинные столы факультетов все так же тянулись к возвышению, на котором стоял стол преподавателей, в воздухе парили потухшие свечи, серые утренние облака клубились под потолком. Среди них кружили призраки. Поблескивала золотая посуда, наполненная едой, мелькали черные мантии — на долю секунды могло показаться, что все хорошо. Но лишь на долю секунды. Ученики — в основном здесь были средние курсы и старшекурсники, а вместе с ними и шармбатонцы — жались к друг другу, стараясь держаться подальше от незнакомых волшебников. Их было много, очень много, они заполонили все столы, и в основном, конечно, стол Слизерина, куда вернулись все сторонники Алана Гореца. Джордж скользнул по ним взглядом, а потом посмотрел на стол преподавателей.</p><p>На месте Дамблдора сидел Волдеморт. Конечно, это был он, хотя Джордж впервые видел его вживую. Он помнил фотографии в газетах: человек, восседающий в резном кресле, был молод и красив, но что-то жуткое и неправильное было в его облике. С такого расстояния Джордж не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, но он чувствовал, как его внутренности сжимает страх. Вот, вот он — его враг. Олицетворение всех страхов, всех кошмаров, всех туманных предчувствий, что мучали Джорджа столько лет. Этот человек попытается отнять у него Фреда — ведь когда-то, если верить Гарри, у него получилось.</p><p>— Это он, — шепнул Джордж.</p><p>— Да, — Фред повернул голову и взглянул на брата с ужасом. Он тоже не мог поверить в то, что видел перед собой. Возможно, в глубине души они надеялись, что Темного волшебника все же не существует. Он был угрозой довольно призрачной, далекой, с которой сталкивался лишь Дамблдор, да Гарри. И видеть его вот так, сидящим за столом — на месте Дамблдора — было похоже на оживший кошмар. </p><p>Рядом с Волдемортом сидели Снейп и Голдман. Там же была Беллатриса Лестрейндж, и другие Пожиратели Смерти, которых Джордж не мог узнать с такого расстояния. Среди них затесалось ярко-розовое пятно: Долорес Амбридж тоже была здесь. С другой стороны, на самом краю, примостилось несколько преподавателей из Хогвартса: деканы факультетов — МакГонагалл, Флитвик и Стебль — походили на пленников, несмотря на то что сидели в почетном ряду. Около стены, связанный, сидел Хагрид.</p><p>— Меня сейчас стошнит, — сказал Фред.</p><p>— Их так много, — Джордж еще раз обвел взглядом зал. Его взгляд вдруг поймал белое пятно, и Джордж с удивлением заметил семейство Малфоев, сидящих за столом Слизерина. Драко прятался между родителями. — Мерлин всемогущий, Малфой здесь.</p><p>— И Снейп, — добавил Фред. — Слишком много слизеринцев, которым мы доверяли, м?</p><p>— Думаешь, он предатель?</p><p>— Он должен был знать о нападении. И не сообщил. Мы же ждали их на полнолуние.</p><p>— А если он сам не знал?</p><p>— Он сидит по правую руку от Волдеморта. Разве мог человек с таким положением не знать о готовящейся атаке? К тому же — их действительно много.</p><p>— Помнишь, что сказали портреты? Что Дамблдора убил Гриндевальд?</p><p>— Где же он?</p><p>— Именно, — Джордж снова уставился в зал. Мысль мелькнула в его голове, и он посмотрел на профессора Голдмана. Тот сидел по левую руку от Волдеморта: так же близко он сидел рядом с Дамблдором. Чем он заслужил такое положение?</p><p>— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?</p><p>— Голдман не просто профессор, так ведь?</p><p>— Помнишь, как кто-то пошутил однажды… Когда в газете публиковали фото Гриндевальда, кто-то сказал, что он смахивает на нашего профессора…</p><p>— Это похоже на бред, — Джордж мотнул головой. — Гриндевальд помолодел, нанялся в Хогвартс, снова сошелся с Дамблдором, предал его и стал ближайшим сторонником Волдеморта? Что-то не сходи…</p><p>Волдеморт поднялся со своего места, и зал резко затих. Джордж тоже замолк на полуслове. Волшебники перестали есть и опустили приборы, все шепотки оборвались. </p><p>— Мои дорогие гости, — ровный поставленный голос загремел на весь Зал, — надеюсь, вы отдохнули за время нашего пира. Эта ночь была тяжелой для всех нас, но она закончилась. Этим утром по всему миру разлетится весть о нашем триумфе. О нашей победе. Когда-то давно я стоял в этом зале, будучи еще школьником, и я мечтал об этом миге — и вот он настал. Я рад, что с нами сегодня есть свидетели моего подъема, как живые, — его ладонь вдруг направилась в сторону профессоров Хогвартса, — так и мертвые… </p><p>Джордж заметил какое-то шевеление под потолком. От призрачных теней отделилась одна фигура: это была Плакса Миртл. Она замерла на миг посреди зала, и несуществующий ветер трепал ее одежду. Джордж отчего-то подумал, что она готовится броситься прямо на Волдеморта, но вместо этого привидение молча двинулось в сторону и пропало в одной из стен. Этого будто никто и не заметил, и волшебник продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало:</p><p>— Я смею верить, что более их не терзают сомнения относительно того, что правильно. Скоро и весь остальной мир это поймет. Эта ночь показала силу нашей веры и нашей верности — и нашей магии. Сегодня мы начнем строить новый порядок, и…</p><p>— Я не хочу больше это слушать, — шепнул Фред. — Пора выбираться.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>Пожиратели Смерти торжествовали, и в этом не было ничего хорошего. Уверенность, звучавшая в голосе Волдеморта, наполняла зал, и она будто бы делала воздух плотным. Мир рушился, Джордж чувствовал это. И они были вдвоем против огромной надвигающейся тени — что они могли? Беспомощность и ужас вдруг начали душить его, но Джордж старался не показывать виду. Он старался быть сильным, быть твердым, чтобы поддержать Фреда: он хотел быть защитой, а защита не может дрожать от мысли, что земля вот-вот уйдет из-под ног.</p><p>По дороге не встретилось ни патрулей, ни охраны. Все собрались на празднование, и это было огромной удачей. И это было жутко. Замок казался разрушенным, несмотря на то что не пострадал: чужая победа заполняла все кругом, и казалось, что нет даже смысла охранять и опасаться — от кого, если они победили. Видимо, удар, нанесенный по Ордену, был так велик…<br/>А вдруг они убили еще кого-то? Гарри?</p><p>Близнецы вышли на крыльцо. Чистый и свежий воздух не мог порадовать: он казался холодным и колючим, будто чужим. Отсюда нужно было добраться до укромного места, но Джордж не спешил выходить на поляны: их можно было легко увидеть из окон. Близнецы, почти не сговариваясь, двинулись вдоль стены замка к теплицам: там можно было укрыться и приманить метлы. Они нашли укромную площадку у подножия башни, между двумя теплицами, которые скрывали их от посторонних глаз. Снег тут был не примят — маленький чистый угол.</p><p>— Акцио мой Нимбус-2001, — сказал Джордж. Фред повторил тоже самое. Они подождали немного, но ничего не произошло. Метлы не появились.</p><p>— Какого дьявола? </p><p>— Может, они не могут покинуть комнату? — предположил Фред.</p><p>— Тогда старые метлы.</p><p>Джордж повторил заклинание, и на этот раз оно было успешным. Через пару минут в воздухе появились два стареньких Чистомета: метлы, покачиваясь, зависли перед близнецами. Они были родными и привычными, и метловище ложилось в руку так же легко, как волшебная палочка. Юноши взлетели как можно быстрее: в замке все же мог кто-то оставаться, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то заметил двух посторонних, летающих вокруг Башни. </p><p>— Полетим в сторону станции, — крикнул Джордж, когда они поднялись достаточно высоко. Фред поднял большой палец.</p><p>Они двинулись в сторону озера, чтобы оттуда долететь до станции «Хогсмид». С высоты все казалось еще более печальным, чем снизу. По Запретному Лесу будто тянулся шрам, и можно было проследить весь путь, что прошли великаны: везде деревья были разломаны. Растопленная полоса, обозначающая барьер, была повсюду и кругом огибала замок, пропадая только на естественных преградах. Граница все приближалась, и Джордж поймал себя на том, что молится — он никогда этого не делал, но сейчас вдруг начал бормотать себе под нос отчаянную просьбу. Лишь бы барьера не было.</p><p>Но он был. В какой-то момент передний конец метлы ударился в невидимую преграду, и Джордж замер на месте. Он повернулся и нащупал барьер рукой: тот был плотным и непреодолимым.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Нужно проверить везде. Если что, мы его сломаем. Где-нибудь подальше, чтобы было не видно, — Фред старался не терять оптимизма. Ветер трепал его волосы. — Да? Джордж?</p><p>— Да, — тот отвернулся, не в силах глядеть на брата. — Так и поступим.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри открыл глаза.<br/>«Какой ужасный сон» — подумал он. Несколько мгновений он смотрел в пустоту, наслаждаясь теплом постели и тяжестью пухового одеяла, а затем вдруг подумал, что он совершенно не узнает комнату перед собой. Он лежал на кровати в самом углу, и от окна, плотно закрытого синими шторами, его отделял массивный комод. Около самой двери стоял книжный шкаф, забитый, помимо книг, каким-то хламом. Гарри никогда раньше здесь не бывал: он раздумывал об этом факте несколько мгновений, а потом обреченно вздохнул. Он вновь закрыл глаза и накрыл голову одеялом, пытаясь поймать ускользающий миг спокойствия. Но это было невозможно.<p>Дамблдор погиб. Хогвартс пал. Драко в плену.<br/>И Сириус…</p><p>Разве же это могло быть правдой? Разве мог весь их мир разрушиться всего за несколько часов? Гарри казалось, что внутри него нет ничего, даже внутренностей; кто-то будто бы выскоблил все его чувства, оставив только поражение. Тело было тяжелым, а голова — пустой. Какая-то маленькая его часть верила, что все это является одним из насланных кошмаров, и Гарри будто бы действительно цеплялся за эту надежду. Это был последний рубеж, единственная граница, отделяющая его от мира. Перейти ее значило признать, что все было потеряно — и Гарри не мог считать себя безвинным.</p><p>Он не знал, сколько времени он провел, лежа в этой кровати и прислушиваясь к тишине. Он думал, что услышит голоса или скрипы, но единственными звуками были те, что создавал он сам — шорох одеяла, неровное дыхание. Наконец, это безмятежное спокойствие, царившее кругом и столь отличающееся от того, что происходило в душе, начало пугать; страх, затаенный глубоко внутри, пробивался наружу, и Гарри начал размышлять: а не сошел ли он с ума? Что если это злая шутка, ловушка? Его последним воспоминанием было темное озеро и свет лани, защищающей его от дементоров. И Сириус… И где он был сейчас? Вдруг это был подлый трюк, призванный усыпить его бдительность — или же просто иллюзия, созданная его страдающим разумом?</p><p>Эта мысль подтолкнула решимость. Гарри осторожно сел на кровати: это простое действие будто бы катнуло тяжелый железный шар в его голове, а по телу прошла волна судороги. Мышцы были деревянными и неуступчивыми, шрам ныл, а в виски почти мгновенно начали впиваться острые иглы. Гарри поморщился: ощущения были слишком реальными, чтобы оказаться иллюзией. На полу рядом с кроватью лежала стопка толстых книг, служащих тумбочкой; на них Гарри нашел свои очки и стакан воды. Это было как нельзя кстати: рот был очень сухим, а горло жгло как при сильной простуде.</p><p>Гарри нащупал на полу ботинки — они были его, и это уже немного обнадеживало. Пижама была чужой, и нигде вокруг Гарри не видел своей одежды. Он поднялся, чуть пошатнувшись, и заглянул в комод: там тоже были незнакомые вещи, но в одном из ящиков лежала теплая мантия. Гарри накинул ее, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Ему было бы легче, будь у него волшебная палочка.</p><p>Он подошел к двери и осторожно потянул за ручку. Створка отвратительно скрипнула, но открылась. За дверью был темный тесный коридор, который освещал только свет из узкого окна в самом конце. Все остальные двери были закрыты. Откуда-то со стороны лестницы доносились голоса, и Гарри боялся поверить в то, что они были знакомыми. Ему показалось, он услышал причитания Гермионы… Осторожно, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, он подошел к лестнице и начал спускаться.</p><p>— …это плохой вариант… — услышал он, и, кажется, это был голос Билла.</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой: мог ли он верить тому, что слышал? С другой стороны, а что ему оставалось? У него не было оружия, не было понимания, что происходит. Он мог только рискнуть и попытаться ориентироваться по ситуации. Вздохнув и сжав руки в кулаки, он спустился по лестнице, уже не заботясь о шуме, который он производил. Стоило ему оказаться в прихожей и с сомнением уставиться на гору мантий, наброшенных на одну тонкую вешалку, как широкие двери, ведущие куда-то вглубь дома, распахнулись, и на пороге появился бледный, как смерть, Люпин. Несколько секунд Ремус просто смотрел на Гарри без всякого выражения на лице, а потом резко подскочил и крепко сжал юношу в объятиях. Гарри застонал от боли: хватка была слишком крепкой для его тела.</p><p>— Ремус…</p><p>— Гарри! — из-за спины Люпина появились Рон, Гермиона и Джинни. Они налетели на него со всех сторон, и несколько мгновений Гарри не видел перед собой ничего, кроме их рук и лиц. </p><p>— Отпустите его! — услышал он голос миссис Уизли. — Он только проснулся, дайте ему прийти в себя!</p><p>Хватка со всех сторон немного ослабла. Гарри взглянул на миссис Уизли, и та, судорожно вздохнув, вдруг сама обняла его так же крепко. Она тут же отступила, глядя на него с любовью и невыразимым сочувствием, которое говорило так много, что Гарри и не пришлось спрашивать. Он отвел глаза: за спиной миссис Уизли стояли Артур, Грозный Глаз, Кингсли, Билл. Кого-то явно не хватало…</p><p>— А где Фред и Джордж? Где Чарли?</p><p>Семейство Уизли будто бы разом окаменело. </p><p>— Они… — начал Рон, но Гермиона прервала его:</p><p>— Давайте вернемся в столовую? </p><p>— Что происходит? — Гарри ощутил, как все его тело будто поджалось от опаски. Это было какой-то новой реакцией, и раньше подобного он за собой не замечал. Он вдруг подумал, что что-то изменилось вокруг него, его ощущение — нечто будто бы исчезло, но он не мог уловить это.</p><p>— Гермиона права, — сказал Артур. — Давайте снова сядем.</p><p>— Гарри, тебе стоит поесть, — миссис Уизли приобняла его за плечи. — Ты долго был без сознания, и даже если тебе кажется, что ты не голоден… Ты истощен. Я принесу тебе кашу, хорошо? Или еще чего-нибудь?</p><p>— Я не понимаю…</p><p>— Молли, каши будет достаточно, — сказал Ремус.</p><p>Гарри позволил увести себя в столовую — простое и светлое помещение, слишком тесное для такой толпы. Он наблюдал, пытаясь по лицам и окружению понять, что же происходит. Где были Фред и Джордж? Уизли казались напряженными и взволнованными, но не скорбящими: значило ли это, что близнецы были в порядке? Но где они были? И что вообще произошло за время его сна? Сколько времени он спал? Гарри усадили за стол, миссис Уизли принесла ему тарелку каши и стакан сока, и все остальные расселись вокруг. Грозный Глаз и Кингсли смотрели на него очень серьезно: в их взглядах гораздо больше было напряжения и сомнения, нежели сочувствия. Гарри был почти рад этому: так он мог не думать о том, в чем заключился целый океан боли. Посреди стола лежала Карта Мародеров, но она была слишком далеко от Гарри, чтобы он мог разглядеть подписи у черных точек. Впрочем, он и так мог предположить, какие имена он там увидит.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Сначала мы должны задать тебе несколько вопросов, Поттер, — резко сказал Грюм. Молли тут же шикнула на него.</p><p>— Дай мальчику оклематься…</p><p>— У нас нет времени. </p><p>— Я отвечу на все вопросы, когда вы скажете мне, что происходит, — ровно произнес Гарри. Он сидел в этой столовой, окруженный своими друзьями, в чужой пижаме и теплой мантии, и ему казалось, что он все еще спит. Под его ногами была столь ненадежная почва, что он боялся на нее опереться. Ему нужно было понимание, чтобы не ощущать себя висящим в воздухе. </p><p>— Проблема в том, что у меня нет уверенности, можно ли тебе доверять, — Грюм откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Он проигнорировал взгляды всех остальных; оба его глаза наблюдали за Гарри. Волшебный глаз чуть подрагивал в глазнице, и это выглядело жутко. — Поэтому, прежде чем ты получишь доступ к информации, мы должны убедиться, с кем именно мы говорим. Удачно, что ты проснулся, когда мы с Кингсли здесь.</p><p>— В Хогвартсе, Гарри, — осторожно начала Гермиона, — когда мы были в гостиной… Это ведь был Волдеморт, так? Он захватил твое тело?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри так же ровно. С каждой секундой что-то в нем закрывалось: страх, боль, волнение скрывались за тяжелыми дверьми. Они были лишними сейчас, они мешали ему думать. «Просто не вспоминай об Этом» — говорил он себе. Иначе нельзя.</p><p>— Нам необходимо задать тебе несколько вопросов, ответы на которые никто посторонний, вероятно, не может знать, — сказал Ремус. — Гермиона сказала, он не знал о Карте Мародеров?</p><p>— Полагаю, он слышал о ней, но не знал, как ей пользоваться.</p><p>Гарри слушал поток вопросов о своем прошлом, о друзьях и учебе и старался запихать в себя немного каши. Она, наверное, была вкусной, но ему казалось, что он набивает рот клеем. Он знал, что Волдеморта нет сейчас рядом с ним, что тот не смотрит на мир сквозь его разум — он чувствовал это. Но как он мог доказать это? Только терпеливо отвечать, стараясь не чувствовать себя запертым за стеклом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Кингсли прекратил расспросы. — Мы не получим иных результатов.</p><p>— Тогда нам придется полагаться на веру, — недовольно буркнул Грюм. — Сыворотка правды…</p><p>— Думаю, у Волдеморта хватило бы сил обмануть сыворотку правды, — сказал Ремус. — Я думаю, сейчас все нормально. Так, Гарри?</p><p>— Я не чувствую его, — ответил тот. — Вообще. И шрам не болит.</p><p>— Как он сделал этот… захват? И сможет ли он сделать его снова? — спросил Билл.</p><p>Гарри уставился в тарелку. В этот миг он вдруг особенно остро ощутил, что Дамблдора больше нет. Невидимое крыло, скрывающее его, пропало. Все те тайны, планы, секреты, что хранил директор — все это пропало, а то, что осталось, Гарри теперь нес на себе. Он еще острее ощутил свою отделенность, и все остальные наверняка тоже чувствовали это. Он самому себе казался невероятно крошечным, но даже таким он должен был принимать решения, от которых зависело слишком многое.</p><p>— Это очень сложная техника легилименции, я полагаю, — сказал Гарри. — Вероятно, он сам ее изобрел, изучая нашу связь. Но если он далеко, то его влияние слабеет. И каждый раз мы оба испытываем сильную боль, так что он не может поддерживать… это долго.</p><p>— А что он может еще? Из того, что ты не рассказывал? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Я расскажу все остальное, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Но я хочу знать, что произошло, что это за место, где все остальные.</p><p>— Мы у меня дома, Гарри, — сказал Ремус. — Точнее, это был дом моей семьи, но долгое время он стоял в запустении. Так что теперь он пригодился. Чарли на разведке. А что насчет Фреда и Джорджа… Они остались в Хогвартсе. </p><p>Он подтолкнул к Гарри Карту и ткнул пальцем в боковой коридор на третьем этаже. Там находились дополнительные классы, в одном из которых расположились Фред и Джордж. Гарри несколько секунд рассматривал точки с их именами, пытаясь как-то осознать этот факт, а затем бросил беглый взгляд на остальную Карту. Он догадывался, что он там увидит, но догадываться и видеть — это разные вещи. В кабинете Дамблдора находился Том Реддл, Геллерт Гриндевальд, Бартемиус Крауч и Северус Снейп. МакГонагалл, Флитвик и Стебль находились в компании Кэрроу. В замке стало заметно меньше людей, но среди них все же оставались ученики.</p><p>— Почему они там? — спросил Гарри глухо. </p><p>— Когда мы эвакуировались, мы их не нашли, — ответил Рон. — И на Карте их не было. </p><p>— Вероятно, они были в Выручай-Комнате, — добавила Гермиона. — И не знали, что происходит. И теперь они не могут выйти из замка.</p><p>— Через Выручай-Комнату можно выйти, — вспомнил Гарри. — Там может открыться проход. При особенных обстоятельствах. Только... знают ли они об этом?</p><p>Он не помнил, рассказывал ли близнецам о той истории с проходом в таверну Аберфорда. А если рассказывал — помнили ли Фред и Джордж? Он бросил взгляд на Выручай-Комнату: рядом с ней дежурили два Пожирателя Смерти. Почему? Что именно они охраняли?</p><p>— Что вообще происходит? — Гарри поднял глаза на Грюма. — Где остальной Орден? Что известно из Хогвартса? Я помню, что Седрик был ранен, и... Сириус, он...</p><p>— Гарри, милый, — миссис Уизли прижала руки к груди. — Ты только очнулся, может тебе не стоит сразу... волноваться? </p><p>— Молли, — Кингсли посмотрел на нее серьезно. — Гарри нужен нам здесь.</p><p>— Зачем? — женщина встрепенулась. — Столько времени Дамблдор втягивал его в дела Ордена, подвергал его стрессу! И вот к чему это привело! Может, Волдеморт оставил бы мальчика в покое, если бы Дамблдор не выставлял его перед ним так настойчиво! Они же все просто дети!</p><p>— Уже поздно что-то менять, — Кингсли перевел взгляд на Гарри. — Так, я полагаю?</p><p>— Я хочу знать, — твердо ответил тот. — И мне есть, что рассказать. </p><p>На несколько секунд за столом воцарилось молчание.</p><p>— Седрик жив, — сказал, наконец, Ремус. — Но он не приходит в себя, и пока что... сложно сказать, что с ним будет дальше. Обычно укус происходит при полной луне, и тогда очевидны последствия, но его укусили раньше… Полнолуние сегодня, и если он его переживёт, то наверное сможет выжить.</p><p>— Мы можем только ждать, — добавил Билл. — Многие были ранены, и мы оказываем им всю помощь, что можем. Но Мунго, понятное дело, недоступен для нас.</p><p>— А Сириус? — спросил Гарри резко. Он не знал, на какой ответ надеялся, но не мог не попытаться. Впрочем, взгляды, обращенные к нему, уже все ему сказали. Черное облако никуда не исчезло, и внутри Гарри все так же клубилось нечто зловещее. И очень болезненное.</p><p>— Дементоры поймали вас, — горько сказал Люпин. — Тебя не тронули, и мы не знаем почему. Сириус... он погиб.</p><p>Люпин старался держаться, но ничто не могло скрыть тоску и боль в его глазах. Он потерял лучшего друга — последнего. Мародеров больше не было. Гарри ощущал его боль, и он понимал ее всем сердцем. Несколько секунд они с Ремусом смотрели друг на друга, а потом разом отвернулись. На них обоих свалилось слишком многое, и если сейчас был шанс не дать этому сломить их… </p><p>Его крестный — он ушел навсегда. Снова. Гарри закрыл глаза, ощутив, как подступили слезы.</p><p>В прошлый раз он мог винить кого-то еще, мог ненавидеть Снейпа, Кикимера, Амбридж, даже Дамблдора — но не сейчас. Он был единственным виновным, ведь Сириус пришел за ним. Гарри должен был все исправить, но что он сделал? Ослабел. Не смог вызвать Патронуса. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более жалким, чем в этот момент, когда за пределами этого уютного дома разворачивался хаос и царствовал Волдеморт, а Гарри понятия не имел, как его остановить.<br/>Вдруг это было невозможно?</p><p>— Это... — голос его дрожал. — Это Снейп меня спас. </p><p>— Что? — Грюм нахмурился. — Каким образом?</p><p>— Он призвал Патронуса, но у того не хватило сил защитить нас обоих. </p><p>Рон с Гермионой переглянулись, чета Уизли уставились на Грюма. Тот смотрел на Гарри с подозрением и сомнением, а еще будто бы с неприязнью. Его лицо, испещренное шрамами, было напряжено, и бровь чуть дергалась.</p><p>— Это невозможно, Поттер. Снейп предал нас.</p><p>— Это не так, — боль на миг отступила, сменившись раздражением. — Стал бы он спасать меня, если бы был предателем?</p><p>— Снейп не спасал тебя, Поттер. Он был у меня в плену почти до самого конца. И у него не было волшебной палочки.</p><p>— Но я видел лань! </p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона потянулась и взяла его за руку, — ты мог перепутать. Сколько там было дементоров? Может, это был твой собственный Патронус, и тебе просто казалось, что это лань? </p><p>— Да нет же. Я видел и Снейпа.</p><p>— Это понятно, что тебе хочется верить в Северуса, — мягко и слабо сказал Люпин. — Но сейчас... Все говорит о том, что мы ошибались. Он должен был знать о нападении, но ничего нам не сообщил. И он помогал Волдеморту вывести тебя из замка. Кто знает, сколько еще он скрыл от нас.</p><p>Гарри стиснул зубы. Он отказывался принимать сказанное. Конечно, факты говорили о предательстве, но он хотел верить, что все это — как всегда — было планом Дамблдора. Разве что... Директор был мертв. Гриндевальд убил его. Едва ли тот планировал такой конец.<br/>Грюм будто бы прочитал его мысли.</p><p>— Сейчас, Поттер, нужно обсудить и иное предательство. Что тебе известно о Гиперионе Голдмане? Или о Геллерте Гриндевальде? </p><p>Это больше не было тайной.</p><p>— Дамблдор вытащил его из Нурменгарда перед Турниром Трех Волшебников, чтобы тот сумел найти Волдеморта и втереться к нему в доверие, — ответил Гарри. — И Снейп сварил для него зелье, чтобы к Гриндевальду вернулись силы, и поэтому он так молодо выглядел. Такое же зелье сварили и для Волдеморта. А потом Гриндевальд должен был заманить Тома в ловушку, но вместо этого раскрыл ему весь план. Ну, вы знаете дальнейшее.</p><p>— Как Дамблдор мог такое допустить, — Артур шокировано покачал головой. — Поверить не просто Темному Волшебнику, а Геллерту Гриндевальду! Как… Я даже не могу представить…</p><p>— Когда ты узнал об этом? — жестко спросил Грюм.</p><p>— В начале третьего курса. Я увидел его имя на Карте Мародеров. Затем Дамблдор его изменил, и запретил мне рассказывать.</p><p>— Что еще Дамблдор скрыл?</p><p>Гарри отвел глаза на миг. Ему нужно было решиться. Он не был главой Ордена Феникса, не был гениальным стратегом или сильнейшим волшебником — в конце концов, за всеми его приключениями стоял просто мальчик, которому очень много везло. Однако у него была информация и ответственность за нее, и он должен был понять, как ей распорядиться.</p><p>— Все это время Дамблдор занимался поиском особых артефактов. Они называются крестражи. И благодаря им Волдеморт почти бессмертен. </p><p>Гарри постарался отложить на миг свою боль, скорбь и растерянность. Он рассказал собравшимся все, что знал о крестражах — где они находились, как их уничтожили. В воспоминаниях и в реальности. Рассказал о том, что Волдеморт создал новый крестраж, и что Дамблдор дал ему, Гарри, особое задание: проникнуть в разум Волдеморта и узнать, что именно это за крестраж. <br/>Умолчал Гарри лишь об одном крестраже — себе самом. Он не был уверен, что союзники готовы к такой информации. </p><p>Несколько секунд после его речи царила тишина. Затем Билл выругался.</p><p>— Просто уточнить, — сказал он, мотнув головой. Серьга в его ухе блеснула на свету. — Существует артефакт, который, возможно, является большим изумрудом, а возможно и нет. Но если его не уничтожить, Волдеморта не победить.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Нам конец, — он всплеснул руками. — Это в прямом смысле невыполнимо! </p><p>— Один раз мы почти справились. В воспоминаниях.</p><p>— Которые в итоге привели к тому, что ты сидишь здесь, — возразил Кингсли. — И, если я правильно понимаю, эти крестражи можно уничтожить только несколькими способами.   </p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Но ими же может быть все, что угодно, — воскликнул Артур. — Любая безделушка. </p><p>— Вокруг нее будет существовать очень темная магия. Это чувствуется. Я видел большой камень в ожерелье Беллатрисы, но я сомневаюсь, что это нужный нам предмет. Волдеморт либо держит его при себе, либо надежно спрятал.</p><p>— Ты можешь его найти? По плану Дамблдора? — спросил Грюм.</p><p>— Я не знаю. У меня не получалось. </p><p>— Все хуже, чем я думал, — Грозный Глаз поднялся и принялся ходить туда-сюда. Его деревянная нога стучала по полу. — В наших рядах волнение и беспорядок, людей мало, многие ранены и напуганы. Министерство и Хогвартс пали. А теперь еще и это. Сколько людей знают о крестражах Волдеморта?</p><p>— Немного, — это было хоть каким-то утешением. — Вы все, Гриндевальд, Снейп. Вероятно, Крайфер. Может, кто-то еще со стороны Волдеморта.</p><p>— И почему Дамблдор скрывал от Ордена эту информацию?</p><p>Гарри и сам хотел бы это знать. У директора были свои представления о том, как все должно быть, и он держался крайне уверенно и спокойно — будто у него был действительно хороший план. Пока что ничего из случившегося не казалось Гарри успешным, они проигрывали. Однажды Дамблдор сказал, что успех операции зависит от инкогнито ее членов, но было ли это действительно так? Гарри понятия не имел, кем был второй шпион в ставке Волдеморта. Был ли это Гриндевальд? В прошлом Дамблдор уже ставил свою жизнь на кон, чтобы подтвердить верность Северуса Волдеморту, и история могла повториться… Гарри хотелось верить в профессора, хотелось надеяться, но что-то умерло внутри него в тот вечер, когда произошла атака. Пора было признать, что старый директор ошибся. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри.</p><p>— И почему тогда он делился ей с тобой? — продолжал напирать Грюм. В его взгляде и голосе не было доверия, и Гарри не мог его винить, но все равно испытывал раздражение. Он чувствовал себя беззащитным из-за своей одежды, из-за незнания внешней ситуации, из-за того, что все смотрели на него так, будто он был бомбой и умирающим одновременно.</p><p>— Он надеялся использовать мою связь с Волдемортом.</p><p>— Есть ли что-то еще, что Ордену необходимо знать? О крестражах, о Гриндевальде? </p><p>Гарри задумался. Он должен был предоставить Ордену все, что могло бы помочь им в их деле, а затем заняться своей миссией. Он вспоминал свои разговоры со старым директором.</p><p>— Меч Гриффиндора и Распределяющая Шляпа спрятаны возле статуи Годрика Гриффиндора в Годриковой Впадине. В Тайной комнате остался труп василиска, и в его зубах все еще есть яд. Тайная Комната находится в туалете Плаксы Миртл, но открыть ее можно, только если сказать «откройся» на парселтанге. Гриндевальд хочет собрать артефакты, которые называются Дарами Смерти. </p><p>— Дарами Смерти? — переспросила Молли. — Это разве не сказка про трех братьев?</p><p>— Да, именно их.</p><p>— Сказка про братьев, обманувших смерть? — уточнил Ремус. — Я думал, это просто страшная легенда на ночь. Эти артефакты существуют?</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри. Он задумался над тем, хочет ли он раскрывать сущность своей мантии-невидимки. Орден отберёт её, чтобы изучать — или использовать как приманку? Гриндевальду нужна эта мантия, но она нужна и самому Гарри. Отдавать ее Темному Волшебнику он не собирался.</p><p>— Что это за артефакты? И каков их принцип действия? — спросил Грюм. Он остановился и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Волшебная палочка, Воскрешающий камень и мантия-невидимка. Каждый из этих артефактов силен сам по себе, но по легенде тот, кто соберет их все вместе, сможет победить смерть. </p><p>— Я знаю только о Бузинной палочке, — задумчиво сказал Кингсли. — Она была утеряна много лет назад.</p><p>— Бузинная палочка принадлежала Дамблдору, — сказал Гарри. — Он стал ее хозяином, когда победил Гриндевальда в прошлый раз. И в этой битве Гриндевальд ее вернул. Воскрешающий камень находился в кольце, которое Волдеморт использовал для одного из своих крестражей, но я не знаю, где он сейчас. И я ничего не знаю о мантии.</p><p>Он бросил взгляд на Ремуса. Тот чуть сощурился, будто размышляя над чем-то.</p><p>— Если эти артефакты такие могущественные, почему Волдеморт не использовал их? — спросил Билл.</p><p>— Это же сказка, — растерянно сказала Молли. — Ну, то есть, я всегда так думала.</p><p>— Он не верит в то, что они могут одолеть смерть. Но за палочкой он охотился раньше.</p><p>— Ладно, — Грюм снова начал ходить туда-сюда вдоль стола, — это занимательно, но не первостепенно. Гриндевальд хотя бы смертен. Для начала нам нужно добиться порядка в рядах Ордена, понять, какими ресурсами мы обладаем. Если крестражи можно уничтожить Адским Пламенем, то у нас есть оружие против них. </p><p>— А если Волдеморт сделает еще? — спросила Джинни, которая все это время слушала и помалкивала. — Он сможет?</p><p>— Каждый раз ему приходится делить душу надвое, — сказал Гарри. — И он слабеет. Не думаю, что он решится разорвать ее еще раз.</p><p>Это было неуверенным, но все же успокоением. Волдеморт даже после стольких крестражей оставался сильным — какой запас мощи у него действительно был?</p><p>— Если он делит душу надвое, —задумчиво сказала Гермиона, — то получается, что в дневнике души Волдеморта было больше, чем в Волдеморте сейчас?</p><p>— Неудивительно, что он был способен делать такие вещи, будучи всего лишь книжкой, — мрачно заметил Рон.</p><p>— Дневник Реддла был виновником тех событий, что произошли на втором курсе, — пояснил Гарри остальным. — Он уничтожен. И я не знаю, где Дамблдор хранит уничтоженные крестражи. Где-то в его кабинете или в его сейфе. И где-то должен существовать философский камень, если он не вернул его Николасу Фламелю.</p><p>— Поттер, клянусь, каждый раз, когда ты открываешь рот, ситуация становится все хуже и хуже, — буркнул Грюм. — Нам необходимо посовещаться. Нужно разделить людей в соответствии с направлениями деятельности.</p><p>— Я займусь крестражем, — вставил Гарри.</p><p>— Гарри, нет, — Молли посмотрела на него в ужасе. — Вам, и в особенности тебе, нужно держаться подальше от всего этого. Вы в безопасном месте, и мы в кои-то веки должны вас защитить.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Поттер, Грейнджер и вы, Уизли, — Грюм указал на Рона и Джинни, — оставайтесь в столовой и продолжайте завтрак. А остальным я предлагаю подняться наверх и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Некоторые вопросы требуют немедленного решения.</p><p>— Почему мы не можем пойти с вами? — возмутился Рон. — Мы же все здесь, и мы хотим знать, что делать.</p><p>— Рон, дорогой, — миссис Уизли погладила его плечу и покосилась на мужа, — сначала сами все обсудим. Мы вернемся и все вам сообщим.</p><p>Гарри промолчал. Он наблюдал за тем, как остальные встают и уходят. Ремус бросил на него быстрый взгляд и поднял палец вверх, будто стараясь подбодрить, но это слабо помогло. Грюм увел орденцев, потому что не доверял Гарри, и это было чревато последствиями. Что еще задумал Грозный Глаз? И что он скрыл?</p><p>— Что еще произошло? — спросил Гарри, когда шаги наверху стихли. Он отодвинул от себя овсянку и нахмурился. Ему ответила Гермиона:</p><p>— Мы сами мало знаем. С Фредом и Джорджем никакой связи. Седрик не приходит в себя. Грюм и Кингсли получают все новости от остальных, и нам ничего не говорят. Сегодня была самая познавательная дискуссия за все время здесь.</p><p>— Феникс, — вдруг сказал Рон.</p><p>— О, точно, — Гермиона всплеснула руками. — Фоукс прилетал.</p><p>— Фоукс? — удивился Гарри. Он не знал, куда делся феникс директора в прошлый раз, но он ведь не мог погибнуть? — Зачем?</p><p>— Он принес сверток, — сказала Джинни. — Но мы не знаем, что в нем.</p><p>— Понятно, — Гарри уставился на стол перед собой. Если его собирались держать в неведении, то покинуть это место стоило как можно скорее. Он не мог терять время. </p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона подсела к нему и положила руку на его локоть. — Расскажи нам, что там происходило. После того, как ты ушел. И… может ли это действительно повториться.</p><p>— Я действительно его больше не чувствую, — Гарри понимал их опасения. И он понимал, что ему предстоит сделать. — Раньше он мог делать это, только когда был рядом со мной. Я не знаю, на что он еще способен. И когда я ушел… То есть, он ушел. Он встретил Седрика. Затем Снейпа.</p><p>— Снейп, — зарычал Рон. </p><p>— Он не предавал нас, — настоял Гарри. </p><p>— И что он сказал Снейпу? — Гермиона вернула его к рассказу.</p><p>— Сказал… — Гарри задумался на мгновение. — Он сказал ему, что отменяет его задание по шпионажу. И приказал меня убить.</p><p>— И Снейп согласился? — ахнула Джинни.</p><p>— Я понимаю, как все это выглядит. Но я уверен в нем. Он делал все, чтобы Волдеморт его не заподозрил.</p><p>— Гарри… А ты не думал, что Снейп просто втирался к тебе в доверие? Вдруг он действительно предан Волдеморту? — Гермиона смотрела на него обеспокоенно. — Он, конечно, делал многое для Ордена, но и многое для Пожирателей, так? </p><p>— Я уверен в нем, — повторил Гарри. — Стал бы он помогать мне, если бы был на стороне Волдеморта? Я торчал у него в кабинете с первого курса и все ему рассказывал.</p><p>— Логично, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Но я не думаю, что Орден примет эти аргументы.</p><p>— Не примет, — Грюм никогда не доверял Снейпу и не станет делать этого из-за слов Гарри. Тем более что он не доверяет самому Гарри. — Но это неважно. Я сам свяжусь со Снейпом.</p><p>— Для чего?</p><p>— Он должен знать, что с Драко и где его можно найти, — Гарри произнес это на одном дыхании. Он ждал, что Гермиона и Рон привычно нахмурятся, услышав это имя, но вместо этого друзья переглянулись. Джинни осторожно подтолкнула к нему Карту Мародеров. </p><p>— Найти Малфоя будет несложно, — сказала она. — Он в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Ее палец уткнулся в гостиную Слизерина, и Гарри тут же увидел знакомое имя. Его сердце подпрыгнуло и застряло где-то в горле. Малфой находился в компании своих старых друзей. Там было много людей, которых выслали из Хогвартса, но в то же время немало незнакомцев. И эти незнакомцы находились подозрительно близко к Драко, чтобы Гарри не предположил, что они шпионы.</p><p> — Он там со времени битвы? — напряженно спросил Гарри. Ему казалось, что даже взгляда на имя Драко на Карте Мародеров достаточно, чтобы натянуть тонкую нить между ними. Чувствовал ли Драко его внимание? Был ли он здоров? Что Волдеморт сделал с ним — и почему отпустил в Слизерин?</p><p>— Раньше там были и его родители, даже Люциус. А потом они исчезли. </p><p>— Лучше не заговаривай о Малфое при Грюме, — мрачно сказал Рон. Он откинулся на спинку стула. — Он причисляет его к предателям, как и Снейпа. И он был очень зол на тебя за доверие к нему.</p><p>— А что ты думаешь? — спросил Гарри. </p><p>Рон посмотрел ему в глаза. В маленькой столовой было довольно светло, но в этот миг Гарри показалось, что на комнату наползла невидимая туча. Но она не была так уж сильна — Рон пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я всегда допускаю шанс, что Малфой предатель, но я обещал, что мы его спасем — и мы спасем. Очевидно, что ты не собираешься все так оставлять.</p><p>— Не собираюсь. И сидеть под крылом Ордена Феникса тоже.</p><p>— Боюсь, именно это сейчас и обсуждают, — заметила Гермиона. — Нас не хотят подпускать хоть к чему-то. И меня ужасно раздражает, что любую информацию приходится выцарапывать. Ты не поверишь, но мне буквально пришлось <i>расспрашивать</i> Грюма о моих родителях. Они заменили чары, ведь после смерти Дамблдора… Чары на Гриммо тоже развеялись, но туда теперь… опасно приходить? </p><p>— Снейп никого туда не приведет. Кстати, — Гарри взбодрился, — на Гриммо есть портрет Финеаса Найджелуса. Второй его портрет висел в кабинете Дамблдора, и он может помочь связаться с Северусом.</p><p>— Да, у Снейпа сейчас такая компания, просто восторг, — хмыкнула Джинни. — И, Гарри, Гриндевальд, серьезно? </p><p>— Я не мог рассказать, простите.</p><p>— Дамблдор действительно был чокнутым стариком, — Рон покачал головой. — Вы не думали, что он на старости лет мог… поехать крышей? А Орден ведь полагался на его планы.</p><p>— Он ошибся.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы ты не ошибался, Гарри, — Гермиона все еще была обеспокоена, и ее нельзя было за это винить. Но Гарри не допускал сомнений. Снейп был его человеком теперь, только его. Даже если все на свете этому противоречило, Гарри был уверен в своем профессоре.<br/>В отличие от бывшего профессора Голдмана.</p><p>— Кстати о Гриндевальде, — Гарри понизил голос до шепота. Он боялся, что Грюм может подслушивать, а тому точно нельзя было знать о мантии-невидимке.  — Мне нужно будет сказать вам еще кое-что. Но не сейчас.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Гарри многозначительно указал наверх.</p><p>— И что мы собираемся делать дальше? — спросила Джинни.</p><p>В этот момент на лестнице застучали шаги, избавляя Гарри от необходимости отвечать. Но вопрос был хорошим: ему нужен был план действий, соответствующий его целям. Два крестража и Драко — вот, что он видел перед собой. Но это было опасно, слишком опасно: друзья горели желанием присоединиться к нему, но сколько уже раз Гарри думал, что ему не стоит их втягивать?</p><p>Орденцы вернулись в гостиную. Одного взгляда Грюма было достаточно, чтобы осознать — Гарри не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего. Остальные казались немного растерянными, разве что Кингсли был серьезен и собран. Но и в его взгляде Гарри не видел сострадания и понимания.</p><p>— Гарри, — начал Ремус, вернувшись на свое место, — твое желание продолжить дело Дамблдора понятно, и ты поможешь Ордену. Но будет лучше, если ты и все остальные останетесь в этом доме. Здесь вам ничего не угрожает.</p><p>Что ж, они решили запереть его здесь. Вежливые и ласковые слова Люпина не могли скрыть сути сказанного. Гарри прикрыл глаза: что-то мощное пробудилось в нем. Гнев и горечь — он столько пережил, он потерял Драко, Сириуса, Дамблдора, он терпел боль почти каждый день, и все это не для того, чтобы им вновь распоряжались. Сначала Дурсли, от которых он не мог сбежать, затем Дамблдор, которому он сам вручил свою жизнь… У Ордена не было такого права.</p><p>— Вы запрете нас здесь? — возмутилась Гермиона.</p><p>— Это для вашей же безопасности, — попыталась унять напряжение миссис Уизли. </p><p>— Мы можем помогать, и мы хотим помогать!</p><p>— Вы понятия не имеете, во что хотите ввязаться, — строго заметил Билл. — Это война.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Это не предложение, мисс Грейнджер, — гаркнул Грюм. — Вы останетесь здесь, и за всеми вами будет постоянный надзор. Особенно за Поттером, потому что мы не можем допустить повторения инцидента. Орден и так идет вам навстречу, собирая вас всех вместе.</p><p>Рон, Гермиона и Джинни уставились на Гарри, ожидая от него каких-то действий. Тот лишь смотрел на Грюма и Кингсли. Они боялись, что Волдеморт может вновь проявиться в нем, и этот страх нельзя было назвать необоснованным. Но Гарри не собирался им потакать, не собирался и дальше быть беспомощным. Ему нужна была волшебная палочка, и затем он отправился бы на Гриммо и связался со Снейпом. Они бы что-нибудь придумали. </p><p>— Где моя волшебная палочка? — одну он отобрал у мертвого Пожирателя, его собственную сломал Волдеморт, а палочка из остролиста… Видимо, она так и осталась где-то в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Она вам не понадобится. Вам нельзя колдовать вне Хогвартса. А этот дом недостаточно магический, чтобы заглушать всю магию.</p><p>Джинни тихо фыркнула: видимо, этот разговор велся не первый раз. Гарри стиснул зубы. Он и думать про это забыл. Но Министерство все равно не смогло бы отследить его, начни он перемещаться маггловскими способами. У него были пути. <br/>Даже если ситуация казалась безвыходной. Даже если победа над Волдемортом выглядела, как отчаянная мечта, которой не суждено сбыться. Гарри казалось, его желание бороться — это единственная нить, которая держит его над пропастью. Он многое потерял, да, но еще не все.<br/>Он еще должен был пожить.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, ребята, — попытался ободрить их мистер Уизли. — Это временно, пока мы что-нибудь не придумаем. По крайней мере здесь до вас никто не доберется.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул и кивнул. Что ж, он собирался сбежать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эндрю Блумфильд сидел на скамье на краю Черного озера. Погода была довольно приятной: легкий мороз скрашивался безветрием и ярким солнцем. Воды озера были спокойными и походили на темное зеркало, отражающее редкие облака. Эндрю любил это место еще со времен своей учебы в Хогвартсе: он уже три года учился в Академии Боурс, но все равно иногда вспоминал вечера, которые он проводил здесь вместе с друзьями или Роуз. Наверное, до недавнего времени здесь все оставалось по-прежнему, сейчас же на берегу валялись обломки камней, стволы поломанных деревьев. Да и сам берег был взрыхлен: могучие ноги великанов оставили глубокие следы в снегу и песке. <p>— Как думаешь, когда они уйдут? — спросила Элиза.</p><p>— Кто? </p><p>— Великаны, — Элиза кивнула на огромные темные силуэты, расположившиеся чуть в стороне. Великаны грелись у костра, и никто не смел к ним приближаться. Они могли не шевелиться часами, и в такие моменты они напоминали большие валуны. — Им здесь нечего есть.</p><p>— Возможно, Темный Лорд оставит их здесь для защиты, — предположил Эндрю. — Вдруг Орден вернется?</p><p>— Хах, эти трусы не вернутся, — усмехнулся Малкольм. — Если уж они сбежали.</p><p>— Между прочим, несколько профессоров из Ордена осталось.</p><p>— Думаю, рано или поздно и их выкинут. Не знаю, зачем Темный Лорд терпит их. Лично я ненавидел МакГонагалл с первого курса: эта старая кошка постоянно доставала меня на уроках. </p><p>— Наверное, потому что ты знаешь трансфигурацию не лучше моего ботинка, — захихикала Элиза.</p><p>— Я тебе сейчас этот ботинок!.. — Малкольм кинул в нее снежок, но Элиза ловко увернулась.</p><p>— Эй, ты мог разбить мне очки! — фыркнула она и кинула ответный снежок. </p><p>Они начали бросаться снегом; Эндрю просто наблюдал за ними, вздыхая. Он не собирался опускаться до их уровня: в конце концов, он не был ребенком. Хотя с другой стороны, дни в Хогвартсе были довольно скучными, и они всеми силами старались их разнообразить. После осады Академия прекратила работу, и никто не знал, когда именно студенты вернутся к учебе. Да и Темный Лорд отдал всем приказ находиться вблизи замка: что-то приближалось, и они ждали команды.</p><p>Эндрю чувствовал томительное предвкушение. Его семья была взбудоражена: все были впечатлены тем, что он и «его непутевые дружки-лоботрясы», как выражалась его мать, оказались в самой гуще событий и приложили руку к историческому событию. Эндрю не то чтобы приложил к этому руку: едва ли хоть одно его заклинание поразило цель. Но зато он видел огненный шар, в котором сражались Гриндевальд и Дамблдор, видел, как рухнул барьер, видел, как Темный Лорд ступил на порог Хогвартса… Эндрю даже видел Гарри Поттера, хотя он подозревал, что сам убедил себя в том, что это был Поттер. В конце концов, в эту ночь немало юношей стояли на лужайках перед Хогвартсом. И все это было прямо перед Эндрю — нечто масштабное, значимое. Великое. </p><p>— О, Джошуа идет, — голос Элизы вырвал его из размышлений. К ним действительно приближался Джошуа: он шел быстрым шагом и казался взбудораженным. Его красивое лицо покраснело, а светлые волосы растрепались; он действительно был взволнован.</p><p>— Ребята, — он приблизился к ним, и Эндрю увидел, как лихорадочно блестят его голубые глаза. — Вы не поверите, что я сейчас услышал!</p><p>— Ну что же? — спросил Малькольм с интересом.</p><p>— В общем, я уже собирался уходить, как меня позвал Гринстон. Он сказал мне, что ему передал Томас, а тому сказал мистер Уиллингтон, что мистер Лестрейндж озвучивал новую директиву. И, судя по всему, Темный Лорд готовится к активным действиям против магглов. Может даже… начнет войну. Настоящую войну. Они отправятся в Лондон в ближайшие дни.</p><p>— В каком смысле настоящую войну? — удивился Эндрю. — Мы и сейчас не в игрушки играем.</p><p>— Темный Лорд хочет раскрыть нас, — Джошуа опустился на скамейку, стряхнув с нее остатки снега. — Ходят слухи, что он решил захватить Лондон.</p><p>— И правильно! — воскликнул Малькольм. — Темный Лорд не боится каких-то магглов. Мы столько лет жили, прячась от них и подчиняясь их порядкам, словно какие-то крысы. </p><p>— Мы не просто так скрывались от них, — задумчиво сказала Элиза. — У магглов есть много оружия, которое разрушительней любых заклинаний. Если мы начнем воевать с ними… Их же много.</p><p>— Вот поэтому магия и умирает, — Малькольм взглянул на нее оскорбленно. — Потому что волшебники боятся быть волшебниками. Магглы захватили этот мир, и скоро нам и вовсе не останется в нем места.</p><p>— Если они сбросят на Хогвартс бомбу, ни один барьер ее не удержит.</p><p>— Для этого им нужно найти Хогвартс, — Эндрю посмотрел на чистое небо. Невидимая сила скрывала их от глаз посторонних и не позволяла никому войти или выйти за ее пределы. — Их оружие могущественней всех наших заклинаний, но это оружие не управляет собой само. Это делают обычные люди. Мы можем использовать Империус и чары иллюзий. Мы можем летать, превращаться в животных… Темный Лорд прав, что не боится.</p><p>— В конце концов, с нами Гриндевальд, — добавил Джошуа. — Одну войну магглов Гриндевальд уже развернул.</p><p>— И проиграл.</p><p>— И взял реванш. Он победил того, кого не побеждал Темный Лорд. Самого Дамблдора.</p><p>— Мы знаем, как ты обожаешь Гриндевальда, — Малькольм глянул на него насмешливо. — Но Темный Лорд справился бы и сам. Знаете, давайте вернемся в замок? Не хотелось бы пропустить все веселье.</p><p>— Сейчас там ничего не происходит. Ну, то есть, может и происходит, но нам не скажут…</p><p>— Вот бы узнать, о чем они говорят, — Эндрю мечтательно взглянул на башню, в которой находился директорский кабинет. Он бывал там всего один раз в жизни, в тот день, когда ему вручили значок старосты Когтеврана. Эндрю на удивление хорошо помнил этот момент: он был очень горд, и его семья была горда, и Роуз была им горда… Дамблдор в одной из своих цветных мантий посмотрел на него с улыбкой, а потом прикрепил значок ему на грудь так, будто это был почетный орден. За его спиной сидел золотой феникс… А теперь Дамблдор был мертв. А в той башне расположился Темный Лорд.</p><p>«Это правильно» — подумал Эндрю. Они воевали за Хогвартс, за магию, за будущее волшебников. Дамблдор был забавным стариком, но он предал идеи, предал магический мир.<br/>Теперь же все должно было стать лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Блейз Забини</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Конечно, это был наш план, — хмыкнул Блейз. </p><p>Он откинулся на диване и нагло улыбнулся. Его сердце колотилось так сильно, что казалось, будто оно вот-вот пробьет ребра, но Блейз старался не показывать этого. Вспотевшие ладони он незаметно вытер о брюки. Его взгляд невольно начинал бегать, что легко выдало бы его ложь, но слизеринцы будто бы ничего не замечали. Их внимание было приковано к молчаливому Драко, который не спешил вступать в беседу — допрос, по мнению Блейза, — и это отчасти отвлекало их от завирающегося Забини. </p><p>— Да неужели? — Панси была единственной, кто почему-то смотрел только на него.</p><p>— Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понять, что мы с Драко просто пытались завоевать их доверие. Это же было очевидно.</p><p>— Мне не кажется, что это было очевидно.</p><p>— Что и требовалось доказать.</p><p>Глаза Панси злобно блеснули. </p><p>— Ты назвал меня идиоткой?</p><p>— Нет, ты сама ставишь себя в такое положение.</p><p>— Хватит, Забини, — обратился к нему Рой Дуггарт. После смерти Алана Гореца и возвращения детей Пожирателей в Хогвартс, он занял главенствующее положение. Ему не нравился Малфой, не нравились все его друзья, но теперь Дуггарт держался в стороне — и этому было объяснение. На предплечье Драко, которое он старательно скрывал под рукавом рубашки, темнела Черная Метка. И теперь никто не мог сказать, что Малфой предатель; но они все равно это чувствовали. </p><p>Да, скорей всего, так и было. Слизеринцы, как шакалы окружившие Забини и Малфоя, чуяли запах лжи и предательства, они рыли землю, пытаясь отыскать их следы… Как скоро им это удастся? У Блейза не было такого страшного щита, было только красноречие и то, что его хотя бы не обвиняли в любовной связи с Гарри Поттером… Впрочем, его связи так же не были кристально чистыми, и никто не забыл, что Блейз сменил цвет своего галстука. Но пока что, будучи испуганными, удивленными и растерянными, слизеринцы будто бы верили в его с Драко фантастический план по шпионажу за компанией Поттера изнутри. Смешно, но сам Блейз в жизни бы не поверил в эту ерунду.</p><p>— Сколько можно к нам приставать? Мы уже все рассказали, — Блейз постарался сделать скучающее лицо. </p><p>— Ты много рассказал, — задумчиво отметила Анна Сторн. — Но Малфой — нет.</p><p>— Мы и не обязаны делиться с вами подробностями, тем более что некоторые из них, — Блейз загадочно понизил голос, пытаясь впечатлить окружающих, — весьма секретны.</p><p>— К тому же, — голос Драко звучал холодно и абсолютно бесчувственно, — вы превращаете все в жалкие сплетни. Мы же не гриффиндорцы, так? </p><p>Он поднялся с дивана, и окружившая их толпа содрогнулась. Взгляды обратились к нему, но Малфоя это будто бы не волновало, он смотрел на слизеринцев без всякого страха и сомнения — когда он был в таком состоянии, поверить в его хитроумные замыслы было несложно, но все зависело от того, как долго он был способен держать лицо. Большинство этих ребят вернулись в Хогвартс, когда все улеглось, когда ни одного орденца не осталось на территории замка и сопротивление было подавлено; но Блейз видел гораздо больше. Он вместе с остальными, кто не успел сбежать во время осады, прекрасно помнил, каким Драко был в тот момент, когда его втащили в Большой Зал. </p><p>И он был не одним таким. Вместе с Темным Лордом в Хогвартс пришли студенты Академии Авроров, молодые Пожиратели, чьих фамилий Блейз никогда не слышал… И сейчас многие из них расположились в Слизерине. Они не вступали в эти споры и допросы, они просто группировались и наблюдали издалека: внимательно и настороженно. Некоторые из них — что было очевидно — следили за Драко. И при всем этом слишком мало в Слизерине осталось тех, кто был лоялен Дамблдору, слишком мало союзников, которые были достаточно смелы, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.</p><p>Ведь Дамблдор погиб. И его убийца вновь сидел за столом преподавателей.</p><p>— Куда ты? — спросил у Малфоя Нотт.</p><p>— Уже пора, — Малфой бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. И только в этот момент в его глазах мелькнула тревога, какое-то обречение. Блейз невольно дернул рукой, пытаясь ухватить его за край брюк; усилием воли он удержал себя на месте. Они, верные слуги Темного Лорда, не должны опасаться визитов к нему, им же нечего скрывать… Драко мельком посмотрел на Блейза, дернул уголком рта и направился к дверям. Двое из новеньких тут же поднялись и отправились следом, подобно тому, как раньше Крэбб и Гойл всюду шатались за своим предводителем. Теперь они, насупившись, сидели в стороне: они были туповаты и не вполне понимали, что происходит.</p><p>— Всё? — Блейз отвернулся, не желая выглядеть сильно взволнованным. — Вопросы закончились?</p><p>Слизеринцы недружелюбно покосились на него.</p><p>— А как же Лавгуд? — вдруг спросила Панси.</p><p>— А что Лавгуд? </p><p>— Ты же с ней встречался.</p><p>— И что? — Блейзу казалось, его голова сейчас взорвется.</p><p>— Она подруга Поттера.</p><p>— А Крэбб писал с Поттером проектную работу, — Забини пожал плечами. — Что ж теперь, записывать его во врагов?</p><p>— Я не друг Поттеру, — тихо пробубнил Крэбб.</p><p>— Не передергивай, Блейз, — настаивала Панси. — Если вы с Драко просто втирались им в доверие, значит, Лавгуд тебе не нравится?</p><p>— Панси, я тебе скажу по секрету, — Блейз наклонился к ней, надеясь, что это резкое приближение чуть смутит ее, — в девушке главное не то, с кем она дружит и что говорит. Лавгуд красивая девчонка. Не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтобы брать от ситуации все.</p><p>— Мудак, — Панси отвернулась, и Блейз рассмеялся. </p><p>Что ж, он был абсолютно согласен с ней — ему самому было мерзко от того, что он говорил. Полумна не заслужила того, чтобы быть частью этого грязного разговора, но Блейз должен был ее защитить. Она наотрез отказалась врать о своей дружбе с Гарри — Блейз был просто в ярости, потому что ничего более глупого и опасного нельзя было и придумать, и теперь он должен был изворачиваться, как уж, чтобы выставить ее сумасшедшей и наивной глупышкой, которая ничего не могла им сделать. О ней и так ходили нелестные слухи, никто не воспринимал ее всерьез — что ж, теперь это играло им на руку. Хотя Блейз все равно боялся.</p><p>Это не могло тянуться вечно. Им всем нужно было сбежать.<br/>Как это сделать? Все были в полном ужасе, барьер восстановили, и Блейз даже не понимал, кто сейчас может быть его союзниками. Кому он мог доверять? Кто мог помочь? </p><p>— Мне надоело тут сидеть, — Блейз тоже поднялся. — У меня уже голова болит от ваших разговоров. Пойду полетаю.</p><p>— Я с тобой, — Нотт вскочил на ноги. Его лицо — весьма неприятное, к слову, — было преисполнено чего-то странного, подозрительного и любезного одновременно.</p><p>— Как хочешь, — Блейз не желал этой компании, но отказываться тоже было неправильно и подозрительно. Он, игнорируя внимание, направился в спальню за своей метлой, Нотт пошел следом.</p><p>Они почти не переговаривались. Блейз не собирался больше отвечать на назойливые вопросы, а друзьями они никогда не были. Скорей всего Нотт просто хотел понаблюдать, чтобы потом обсудить все со своими новыми приятелями.</p><p>Блейз забрал метлу, подождал, пока Нотт достанет из-под кровати свою, и вдвоем они, наконец, покинули это проклятое подземелье. Какое-то время они шли по коридорам. Долгие годы они ходили здесь без всяких проблем, это казалось обыкновенным и неизменным, и вот теперь Блейз ощущал себя абсолютно чужим этим стенам. У него не было проблем с тем, какие люди учились на Слизерине, в конце концов, ему самому нравилось ругаться, сплетничать и придумывать пакости — но что-то изменилось, так ведь? Изменился ли Хогвартс — или он сам? И когда это произошло? Почему?</p><p>Блейз задумался об этом, позволив себе забыть про идущего рядом Нотта. Он плохо помнил первый курс, не желал вспоминать второй — шрамов не осталось, но это не отменяло того, что после пробуждения от заклятия он еще долго мучился кошмарами, — а третий… Ему ведь не нравился Гарри Поттер и его компания: он не то чтобы их ненавидел, ему просто было не особо приятно и интересно с ними. Уизли иногда работал с ним в паре, Грейнджер была довольно симпатичной, несмотря на прическу, Поттер обычно помалкивал… Если бы не Драко, Блейз бы вообще не смотрел в их сторону. </p><p>Видимо, так оно и произошло. Малфой упал в эту пропасть гораздо раньше него, и Блейза просто потянуло следом. Жалел ли он об этом? С одной стороны, он не мог спокойно спать по ночам, боясь, что кто-то из слизеринцев придушит его во сне из мести. Но с другой… Эти глупые гриффиндорцы в своих красно-золотых цветах были не такими уж плохими, и Лавгуд… <br/>Ради нее стоило рискнуть.<br/>Блейз улыбнулся, вспомнив ее лицо. </p><p>— Чего усмехаешься? — спросил Нотт. Забини уж и забыл о его присутствии.</p><p>— Думаю о том, как поставил Панси на место.</p><p>— Хех, да, это было забавно. Хотя она во многом права…</p><p>— Только ты не начинай, — Блейз махнул рукой.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — Нотт замолк на пару минут, но затем заговорил снова: — Так Малфой рассказал тебе, куда он ходит? </p><p>— Спроси об этом Малфоя.</p><p>— Он не особо разговорчивый после своего возвращения… Скажу тебе по старой дружбе, ему стоит рассказать все, как есть, иначе эти подозрения… Они весьма серьезны.</p><p>— Драко служит Темному Лорду, думаешь, ему есть дело до ваших подозрений?</p><p>— Возможно, иначе почему он рыдал вчера ночью?</p><p>Блейз вздрогнул, но шаг его не сбился. Нотт наблюдал за его реакцией краем глаза, и его тонкий рот растягивала ехидная усмешка. Видимо, он долго выжидал момента, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Забини вздохнул и остановился. Он повернулся к Нотту и резко дернулся вперед, вынуждая того отступить назад. Тео оскалился: его лицо — узкое и длинное, с маленькими глазами и острым носом — преисполнилось презрения.</p><p>— Хватит говорить намеками, — тихо сказал Блейз. — Скажи, что хотел.</p><p>— Я знаю, что вы врете, — прошипел Тео. — Вы оба — предатели чистокровных, а Малфой — еще и…</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Говорят, они с Поттером встречались.</p><p>— Думаешь, парень Поттера смог бы получить Черную Метку?</p><p>— В этом вся загадка, Забини. Как Темный Лорд потерпел такую мерзость.</p><p>— Может, потому что ты, недоразвитый кусок идиота, ошибаешься насчет Малфоя? </p><p>— Или потому что это план Темного Лорда. Держать эту предательскую тварь здесь и ждать, когда Поттер за ним явится.</p><p>Блейз рассмеялся — больше от ужаса.</p><p>— Думаешь, Поттер вернется в Хогвартс за Малфоем? — Блейз был уверен, что он так и сделает. — Да ни за что. О Поттере ходит столько слухов и сплетен, но, черт, он обычный парень, и он будет прятаться под крылом Ордена Феникса. </p><p>— Мы оба знаем, что он вовсе не таков. И мой отец рассказал мне, что было во время битвы. Поттер пришел сдаваться, все это видели. И знаешь, почему он пришел? — Нотт прищурился. — Говорят, Гриндевальд собирался убить нашего дорогого Драко. И Поттер был готов умереть сам, лишь бы этого не произошло.</p><p>— Похоже на бред.</p><p>— Похоже, что ты и так это знал.</p><p>— Нотт, ты можешь сколько угодно строить свои теории, это ничего не поменяет. Но если я еще раз услышу, как ты рассказываешь кому-то эту чушь про меня и Драко, я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь очень нехорошее. </p><p>— Ты мне угрожаешь?</p><p>— Нет, я просто напоминаю о том, что все еще храню коллекцию ядов. На случай, если ты захочешь опробовать ее на себе.</p><p>— Тебе не сойдет это с рук.</p><p>— Хочешь проверить?</p><p>Нотт сильно пихнул его в плечо. Они все еще держали метлы в руках, и на миг Блейзу показалось, что Тео собирается ударить его метловищем. Но тот лишь злобно сощурился, развернулся и ушел обратно в сторону подземелий. Его спина была прямой, а стук шагов гулко разносился по коридору. Забини смотрел ему вслед: он чувствовал, как медленно все в его животе сжимается. Слабость распространялась по его мышцам, и Блейзу казалось, что в любой момент он может просто свалиться на пол. Он был в опасности — в смертельной опасности. </p><p>Нужно было написать матери. Впрочем, что она могла? Ее дружба с Малфоями навлекла тень на их семью, да и мадам Забини никогда не пользовалась особой популярностью в обществе Пожирателей. Но у нее были деньги — могли они кого-нибудь подкупить, чтобы выбраться из этого несчастного замка? Или… Блейз подумал о нескольких цветных флаконах, хранящихся в его вещах. Он не думал, что они действительно ему пригодятся, но сейчас любые средства были хороши.</p><p>От мыслей его отвлекла высокая фигура, появившаяся в коридоре. Тео уже скрылся за поворотом, и более здесь никого не было. Блейз напряженно наблюдал за приближением незнакомого юноши, надеясь, что тот просто пройдет мимо. Его галстук был синим — неприятно, когтевранцы (те, что не переметнулись) не питали к нему особой любви. Блейз отвернулся к окну, сжимая метлу так сильно, что пальцы начали дрожать. Шаги приближались, а затем остановились.</p><p>«Черт» — подумал Блейз и повернулся. Парень стоял рядом с ним, глядя на него с усмешкой. У него были черные волосы, а на носу сидели уродливые очки, из-за которых его глаза становились слишком большими. </p><p>— Чего надо? — огрызнулся Блейз.</p><p>— Подслушал вашу ссору — ничего не понял, но очень интересно.</p><p>— Подслушивать чужие разговоры невежливо. </p><p>— Извини, но я шел за вами от самых подземелий, сложно было держать уши закрытыми.</p><p>— Ты шпионишь за мной? — Блейзу казалось, он сейчас просто расплавится. Слишком многое на него навалилось, слишком. Ему хотелось начать кричать и как следует вмазать этому придурку, который решил, что подходить к нему сейчас и признаваться в шпионаже — хорошая идея. Он убрал руку в карман и сжал волшебную палочку. </p><p>— У меня не было другого выхода, — юноша развел руки в сторону. — Ты меня не узнаешь?</p><p>— С чего я должен тебя знать? Я был когтевранцем всего несколько дней. </p><p>Юноша вдруг захихикал и стянул с носа очки. Забини раздраженно смотрел на него, а потом вдруг узнал. Он выронил метлу и прижал руку ко рту, чтоб не выругаться так громко, что это услышал бы весь Хогвартс.</p><p>— Уизли! — прошептал он, когда первый шок прошел. Перед ним определенно стоял один из близнецов, но с черными волосами он выглядел слишком непривычно. И никого из них не должно было быть в Хогвартсе, это было просто немыслимо и невероятно глупо. — Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?!</p><p>—  Так вышло.</p><p>— Только не говори, что Поттер тоже здесь. </p><p>— Нет, здесь только мы с Фредом. Мы не успели уйти вместе с остальными.</p><p>Блейз выругался. Он прислонил метлу к стене, а сам тяжело оперся о подоконник. </p><p>— Вы… О, Мерлин, это уже слишком. Если вас поймают, то… Я даже думать не хочу, вы же Уизли, все знают, как вы близки с Поттером. Где вы прячетесь? </p><p>— Давай поговорим в другом месте. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то нас подслушал.</p><p>Это было разумно. Они быстрым шагом направились в сторону лестниц. В коридоре приходилось переговариваться очень тихо: эхо разносило их слова слишком далеко. Блейз узнал, что близнецы сидели в Выручай-Комнате на момент атаки, а когда вышли, было уже поздно. Единственными источниками информации были портреты и привидения, и пока что все, что Фред и Джордж делали, это пытались скрыть свое присутствие в замке от Пожирателей и собрать всех друзей.</p><p>Джордж привел Блейза в один из тех узких и холодных коридоров, в которых располагались запасные классы. Ими пользовались довольно редко, и на памяти Блейза они приходили сюда только тогда, когда кто-то умудрялся отравить воздух в кабинете зельеварения. Тут было тихо, а под потолком парило совершенно незнакомое привидение, не обратившие на юношей никакого внимания. Уизли подошел к одной из дверей и постучал несколько раз; дверь тут же открылась.  На пороге стоял его брат — его волосы тоже были черными, но он хотя бы не носил уродливые очки. Фред приветливо улыбнулся Блейзу, пропуская его внутрь.</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что мы встретимся вот так, — сказал он. </p><p>Блейз кивнул: он, конечно, знал, что друзья Поттера обязательно вляпаются в неприятности, но не думал, что так быстро и в такие огромные. Помимо Уизли в кабинете был еще Долгопупс, который обеспокоенно ходил туда-сюда около старой доски с въевшимися меловыми разводами, и Лавгуд. Она сидела на одной из парт, покачивая ногами, и вскинула голову, когда Блейз приблизился.</p><p>— Лавгуд, — сказал он.</p><p>— Забини, — ответила она, кивнув.</p><p>Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом разом улыбнулись. Полумна не умела сердиться, и строгое выражение на ее лице выглядело чужеродным и неправильным: зато мечтательная улыбка, казалось, была с ней с самого рождения. Ее белоснежные волосы были растрепанными, и Блейз легко провел рукой по ее голове, приглаживая их.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>— Неплохо, — Полумна пожала плечами. — Пока ничего не происходит.</p><p>— К тебе никто не подходил? Из… этих.</p><p>— Нет. Они мелькают в гостиной, наблюдают, но не приближаются. Вокруг меня постоянно толпятся друзья Чжоу Чанг.</p><p>— Чанг? Что подружке Диггори от тебя надо?</p><p>Лавгуд насмешливо сощурилась. Долгопупс и Уизли приблизились и сели рядом с ней.</p><p>— Думаю, женская солидарность, — усмехнулся Фред. — Диггори бросил Чанг, ты бросил Полумну. Девушкам надо держаться вместе в мире, полном мудаков.</p><p>— Эй! — Блейз нахмурился. — Я ее не бросал! </p><p>— Это неважно, — Полумна ткнула его кулачком в бок. — Они довольно милы со мной.</p><p>— Сообщи мне, если кто-то скажет тебе хоть одно лишнее слово. Я их поймаю и…</p><p>— Давайте подумаем о более насущных проблемах, — встрял Джордж. — О том, как нам всем выбраться из Хогвартса. Желательно, будучи живыми, потому что выезжать на каталке мне не хочется.</p><p>— Мне кажется, это невозможно, — мрачно заметил Невилл. — Пожиратели повсюду. Волдеморт в кабинете Дамблдора. Нас слишком мало, чтобы представлять хоть какую-то силу, а барьер не даст нам сбежать.</p><p>— А как насчет тайных ходов? — спросила Полумна. — Гарри рассказывал мне про тоннель в Визжащую хижину. </p><p>— Они все заблокированы, — ответил Фред. — Барьер закрывает замок, как пузырь.</p><p>— И какие у вас идеи? — Блейз скрестил руки на груди. </p><p>— Для начала нам надо понять, сколько нас, — Джордж поглядел на Невилла и Полумну. — ОД среди нас немного?</p><p>Блейз сел на стол рядом с Лавгуд, незаметно накрыв ее руку своей. Ее пальцы были холодными и чуть дрожали: она волновалась гораздо сильнее, чем показывала, и Забини понимал это. Полумна крепко сжала его ладонь в ответ: ее кожа казалась еще белее рядом с его смуглой рукой. «Все хорошо» — подумал Блейз. По крайней мере, он еще мог ее защитить.</p><p>— Из наших остались Симус и Парвати. И старшие курсы, но я не могу за них поручиться, — сказал Долгопупс.</p><p>— Падма тоже осталась. Еще Терри Бут и Майкл Корнер, — добавила Лавгуд. </p><p>— И никого из Пуффендуя?</p><p>— Только немного старших курсов. Они эвакуировались самыми первыми.</p><p>— Что ж, немного, — Уизли посмотрел на Блейза. — А что в Слизерине?</p><p>— Все, кто помогал Поттеру, сбежали, — это было ожидаемо. — Остались только мы с Драко.</p><p>В воздухе повисло ощутимое напряжение. Ребята переглянулись. </p><p>— Я слышал, — Невилл смотрел на Блейза так серьезно и мрачно, что показался намного взрослее своих лет, — что у Малфоя есть Черная Метка. Это правда?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Вау, — Джордж пихнул Фреда в плечо. — Гарри будет в восторге.</p><p>— Как это произошло? — Полумна, казалось, искренне беспокоилась за Драко. Блейз понимал: они все подозревали, что Малфой мог быть предателем. Наверняка Орден Феникса так считал. Но Лавгуд — ей не нужно было объяснять, она верила им. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — признался Блейз. — Я не очень понимаю, почему Темный Лорд так решил. Мы, конечно, наплели разной чуши слизеринцам, но он… Честно, я подозреваю, что это просто приманка. Для Поттера.</p><p>— А что Гарри может сейчас? — спросил Фред. — Он наверняка с Орденом и под пристальным надзором. Он же даже магией не может пользоваться, так? Раз он несовершеннолетний. </p><p>— Как и мы до апреля, — буркнул Джордж. — И это тоже важно.</p><p>— Думаете, он не придет? — спросил Блейз. Он в этом сильно сомневался. Несколько лет он выслушивал тонны историй про взаимную одержимость Малфоя и Поттера, так что теперь опасная, безрассудная и, вероятно, неудачная попытка вернуть Драко казалась ему весьма вероятной. К тому же если Темный Лорд действительно рассчитывал на это, оставляя Драко в живых… С другой стороны, разве мог такой волшебник полагаться на столь сомнительный повод? Блейз ничего не понимал, и больше всего его бесило то, что Драко не хотел ему ничего объяснять.</p><p>— Гарри не производит впечатление человека, которого легко остановить, — с легкой улыбкой заметила Полумна. Она качнула головой, и Блейз поймал взглядом тусклый блик в ее волосах. Она не светилась, как раньше, и не сияла. Она была очень уставшей. — Но все же он не всесилен. Ему нельзя здесь появляться. Если бы мы могли забрать Драко с собой…</p><p>— Это сложнее, — Блейз покачал головой. Он сжал ее руку сильнее. — За ним пристально следят. Я остаюсь с ним наедине только в комнате, да и то рядом часто ошивается Нотт.</p><p>— Он доставит проблем? — спросил Джордж. </p><p>— Я в этом уверен.</p><p>— И что дальше? — спросил Невилл. — Нас мало, за нами наблюдают, и Хогвартс окружен барьером. Какие выходы у нас есть?</p><p>— Мы вспомнили о камине в кабинете Дамблдора, — сказал Джордж.  — Мы пользовались им для перемещения в штаб Ордена на площади Гриммо.</p><p>— Думаете, он еще работает? — Лавгуд чуть прикусила губу, и Блейз на миг перестал дышать. </p><p>Фред пояснил:</p><p>— Наш отец пару раз подавал заявки на подключение камина. Это очень долгий процесс, отдел, который этим всем занимается, просто сборище бюрократов. Сейчас хаос везде, и я уверен, в Министерстве дела даже хуже, чем здесь. Они бы просто не успели. </p><p>— А если Волдеморт останется в Хогвартсе? — нахмурился Долгопупс. — Как мы туда попадем?</p><p>— Думаю, они скоро закроют этот проход, — заметила Полумна. — Ведь если отсюда можно попасть на Гриммо, то и с Гриммо — сюда.</p><p>— Мы тоже так думаем. Поэтому нам нужно попасть туда как можно быстрее.</p><p>Блейз уставился на плечо Полумны, разглядывая длинную белую прядь. Он не мог уйти без Драко — он был его единственным другом в логове врагов. Малфой и так был плох, он паршиво выглядел и ужасно себя чувствовал, и никакая бравада не могла скрыть кругов под его глазами и пустоты, которая появлялась во взгляде. Но готов ли он был уйти? Забини сомневался в этом. Малфой ушел из Хогвартса, никому ничего не сказав — значит, в его голове тоже существовал какой-то план, и Блейз был уверен, что этот бред совершенно самоубийственен. </p><p>— Я попробую поговорить с Драко, — сказал он остальным. — Я не могу его бросить.</p><p>— Какого дьявола он вообще ушел? Из-за родителей? — спросил Невилл.</p><p>— Думаю, да. Он, конечно, ушибленный на всю голову, но не настолько, чтобы творить такое без веской причины.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мы доживем до того момента, когда он будет объяснять этот финт Ордену Феникса, — не слишком весело улыбнулся Фред. Он положил руку брату на плечо и сжал так крепко, что его пальцы побелели. Джордж тут же напрягся и немного подался навстречу чужой руке. Блейз заметил это. </p><p>— Ладно, допустим, Малфой будет с нами. И как мы попадем к камину? — спросил Долгопупс.</p><p>— Это наша главная проблема. Мы надеялись, что Добби сможет нам помочь, но мы не нашли его на кухне. А обращаться к остальным эльфам мы не решаемся. Если они подчиняются директору Хогвартса, значит, они не будут нам помогать.</p><p>— Теперь Снейп директор Хогвартса, — задумчиво сказала Полумна. — И Дамблдор был уверен, что он с нами.</p><p>— Я бы не рискнул напоминать Снейпу, что он был в Ордене, — сказал Фред, и в его голосе слышалась не просто неприязнь, нет, почти отвращение. — Какова вероятность, что человек, который теперь управляет Хогвартсом и является чуть ли не правой рукой Волдеморта, окажется на нашей стороне? Ради чего ему всем этим рисковать? </p><p>— На меня даже не смотрите, — Блейз беспомощно приподнял руки. — В Слизерине все уверены в Снейпе. И я не берусь размышлять, что творится в голове нашего декана.</p><p>— Ладно, Снейпа отметаем. Но нам нужен кто-то еще. Мы пытались найти Крайфера, но он будто бы испарился. К МакГонагалл, Стебль и Флитвику мы пока не решались приблизиться, за ними следят слишком пристально, но мы попытаемся. </p><p>— Шармбатонцы?</p><p>— Мы там никого толком не знаем.</p><p>— Тогда я поговорю с Драко, — решил Блейз, — а вы попробуйте привлечь бывших деканов и ваше ОД. </p><p>— Предлагаю встречаться в этом кабинете каждый день, — сказал Джордж. — Например, часа в четыре. Невилл, мы не хотим появляться в Гриффиндоре, так что если ты сможешь… незаметно зайти в нашу комнату…</p><p>— … там в тумбочке справа лежат наши наработки, — добавил Фред. — Среди них есть пергаменты, с помощью которых можно общаться. Они бы нам не помешали. И вообще все, что там есть.</p><p>— Используй заклинание Аперта Статим и пароль «Дапонастосне».</p><p>— Какой? — Долгопупс опешил. — Что это значит?</p><p>— О-о-о, — близнецы переглянулись, — ты не угадаешь. И так даже лучше.</p><p>— А что с вашей Выручай-Комнатой? — спросил Блейз.</p><p>— Она охраняется круглыми сутками. И теперь единственный, кто ей пользуется, это Волдеморт. А случайно столкнуться с ним в коридоре было бы очень неприятно.</p><p>— Значит, здесь в четыре, — кивнул Невилл.</p><p>Полумна тоже кивнула и спрыгнула со стола. Им пора было расходиться.</p><p>— Давай я провожу тебя до лестниц, — Блейз снова взял Лавгуд за руку. </p><p>Его не смущало присутствие остальных: видит Мерлин, у них было очень мало времени, и он не собирался тратить драгоценные минуты на смущения. Он посмотрел на ее розовые губы: они были сильно искусаны, и Блейз никак не мог этого изменить. Вот же дурак — ему стоило настоять на своем и отправить Лавгуд из Хогвартса раньше, когда это еще было просто и безопасно. Хотя она была такой упрямой — и если он не мог оставить Драко, разве оставила бы она своих друзей?</p><p>— Главное, чтобы никто не увидел, — Полумна улыбнулась нежно, но невесело.</p><p>Они ушли первыми, оставив хмурого Невилла и близнецов переговариваться. Несколько минут они шли в тишине. Блейз вслушивался в их шаги, в то, как тихо позванивают бусины на ее ожерелье, в какой-то далекий призрачный вой… Замок казался мертвым, и это чувство — неоправданное — мучило. Наконец, Забини не выдержал этого вязкого напряжения: он остановился и привлек девушку к себе, сжимая её в объятиях так крепко, как только мог. Полумна едва слышно вздохнула — возможно, ей было немного больно — и обняла его за пояс в ответ. От ее волос пахло хвоей. И она дрожала.</p><p>— Все получится, — сказал Блейз. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.</p><p>— Да, я знаю, — ответила Лавгуд. — Фред и Джордж всегда умели что-то придумывать.</p><p>— Тебя пугает что-то еще?</p><p>Она чуть отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо. Ее глаза казались просто огромными, и Блейз видел свое отражение в ее зрачках. Полумна была худой и легкой, ее белые волосы делали ее похожей на привидение, на нечто мимолетное, что может в любой момент исчезнуть… Порой ее лицо не выражало никаких чувств, кроме мечтательной задумчивости, граничащей с пустотой, но на деле в ее голове роились тяжелые мысли. </p><p>— Ведь остальные в еще большей опасности, — тихо сказала она. — Может, они в беде прямо сейчас, а мы даже не знаем об этом. </p><p>— Сейчас мы должны заботиться о себе. Это главное. </p><p>— Мы не сможем заботиться о себе, не заботясь об остальных.</p><p>Блейз закрыл глаза. Он знал, куда ведут рассуждения Лавгуд: они все приводили к морю сочувствия и самопожертвования. Полумна старалась не думать о Темном Лорде или Пожирателях Смерти, или о той крови, что они пролили и готовы были пролить вновь; но она думала о всех, кто вынужден был противостоять им, и их беспомощность безмерно ее печалила. Она хотела бы присоединиться к Поттеру и его борьбе, и Забини понимал это — просто не собирался этого допускать. Видит Мерлин, он не желал смотреть, как она с мечтательной улыбкой спрыгивает в ту пропасть, куда Поттер упал давным-давно. Для этого ему нужен был отдельный план и целое море красноречия. Впрочем, худшим было то, что Полумну не пронимали обычные приемы убеждения: она выслушивала его, хлопая глазами, а потом просто повторяла свою мысль. И так раз за разом, пока Забини не сдавался.</p><p>— Не делай вид, будто ты думаешь только о себе, — Полумна положила руку ему на щеку и ласково погладила. — У тебя плохо получается.</p><p>— Я хочу быть бессердечным и беспринципным ублюдком, которому абсолютно плевать, кто победит, — Блейз отдал бы многое, чтобы так и было. А ведь у него когда-то хорошо получалось, разве нет? Он был настоящим слизеринцем, который баловался опасными вещами, водился с редкостными мерзавцами и наслаждался тем ужасом, который витал вокруг. А потом все изменилось.</p><p>— Но ты не такой.</p><p>Блейз не мог сказать, каким он был. Он не видел себя самого: образ, который он когда-то строил, разрушился, и на его месте существовал лишь хаос из страхов, надежд и отчаянной борьбы. Ему нужна была Полумна — то, как она справлялась со своим хаосом, его вдохновляло. Она прощала ему все плохое, что в нем было, и это давало ему надежду, что он может стать кем-то намного большим. </p><p>Он наклонился и поцеловал ее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Весь остаток вечера Блейз размышлял о том, как ему увести Драко в сторону. Рядом все время кто-то был, и ему нужно было озвучить достаточно веский предлог, чтобы их не заподозрили еще сильнее. Нотт стрелял взглядом в его сторону, а Малфой будто бы ничего не замечал: за ужином он не поднимал взгляда от тарелки и держал спину так прямо, будто бы он проглотил черенок от метлы. Впрочем, Блейз тоже старался не глазеть по сторонам: Пожиратели Смерти были повсюду, и ему казалось, излишняя внимательность выдаст его истинные намерения. <p>Это было непросто. Позвать Драко полетать? Он уже использовал этот предлог сегодня. Сходить в библиотеку? В медпункт? Не могли же они вместе пойти в душ. Может, соврать, что их вызвали для разговора? Кто? Зачем? И вдруг остальные решат проверить? Блейз потыкал вилкой в кусок мяса — ему казалось, или эльфы стали готовить хуже? Этого можно было ожидать. Он поднял взгляд на потолок, скрытый хмурыми серыми тучами, а затем посмотрел на небольшое окно над столом преподавателей. Его осенило.</p><p>— Драко, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы окружающие его услышали, — сходишь со мной к Снейпу после ужина? Хочу отправить письмо, а к тебе он более лоялен, чем ко мне.</p><p>— Ладно, — глухо отозвался Малфой.</p><p>Блейзу этого было достаточно. В принципе, даже полезная затея — он так и не написал матери, как он. Сейчас отправлять письма было запрещено, но с разрешения некоторых преподавателей это все же можно было осуществить. А по дороге к Снейпу они и поговорят.</p><p>Забини кинул взгляд на нового директора и тут же отвернулся. Ведь Снейп был искусным легилиментом. Было ли познаний Блейза в окклюменции достаточно, чтобы скрыть правду? Или он просто казался настолько незначительным, что на него не обращали внимания? Он ни разу не говорил с Темным Лордом и был безумно рад этому факту: молодой мужчина, который теперь занимал место Дамблдора за столом профессоров, пугал его до дрожи. Тот не смотрел в сторону Блейза, его взгляд скользил по лицам и головам без всякого интереса, и его красивое холодное лицо не выражало никаких чувств и походило на маску. Блейза иногда немного подташнивало от странного чувства трепета, которое захватывало его от мысли, что Темный Лорд так близко. Все же какая-то его часть оставалась слизеринской, и сила — столь могучая и темная, полная секретов, которые Блейз хотел бы узнать — казалась привлекательной. А рядом с Темным Лордом сидел Геллерт Гриндевальд — человек, убивший Дамблдора.</p><p>Блейзу казалось, что он ненавидит его за это. <br/>Дамблдор не вызывал у него восторга или невероятного восхищения, но Блейз уважал его силу и положение, и он — он верил в то, что Дамблдор мог спасти их всех. Дамблдор и Поттер — те, кто противостоял Волдеморту и кто ни в коем случае не должен был погибнуть.</p><p>Гриндевальд вдруг поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на Блейза. Забини тут же отвернулся; холодок пробежал по его спине. Остаток ужина Блейз провел, пытаясь затолкать в себя хоть немного еды: в конце концов, с чего бы ему страдать от отсутствия аппетита? Он ушел в гостиную вместе с толпой, и Драко шел рядом с ним.</p><p>Написать письмо было несложно: Блейз не привык обмениваться милостями с матерью, и та отвечала ему тем же. Он изложил все кратко, пытаясь между строк передать отчаянное положение всех, кто принадлежал стороне Ордена Феникса. Он надеялся, что мать сможет услышать его невысказанную просьбу — ему нужен был хороший совет о том, что делать дальше. Как спасти их всех отсюда.</p><p>— Я закончил, — сообщил Блейз, когда письмо было готово. Малфой оторвал взгляд от книги и кивнул. Он валялся на своей кровати, делая вид, что увлечен чтением, хотя на самом деле страницы он переворачивал до подозрительного медленно. Нотт, Крэбб и Гойл тоже были здесь: громилы играли в фишки, а Теодор меланхолично листал журнал по квиддичу. </p><p>— Тогда пойдем скорее, — Драко швырнул книгу на подушку. — А то не успеем до отбоя.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что они снова будут переживать из-за отбоя. Краем глаза Забини видел, как напрягся Нотт: видимо, он подозревал, что у них есть какой-то план, но он слушал все их разговоры и не мог найти подвоха. Кабинет Снейпа был совсем недалеко от их гостиной, и новый директор Хогвартса не мог поддерживать их революционные планы.</p><p>Блейз с Драко покинули гостиную вместе. Никто не шел за ними, но Забини не чувствовал себя свободно: казалось, будто враги следят за ним каждую секунду, и даже сами стены готовы доложить об измене. Малфой ничего не говорил, и тишина, нарушаемая только их шагами, была давящей. Блейз думал, куда им скрыться, чтобы они могли переговорить: в подземельях было немного пустующих помещений, а долгую задержку они не могли себе позволить. Было бы намного удобней, если бы Снейп перебрался в директорский кабинет… Но, конечно, едва ли Темный Лорд мог потесниться. Лучше всего для разговора подходил кабинет зельеварения, но едва ли он был сейчас открыт — может, пойти в темный туалет, который был неподалеку? Блейз посчитал, что этот лучший вариант.</p><p>— Давай зайдем в туалет, — сказал он, стараясь звучать непринужденно.</p><p>— Сейчас? — Драко покосился на него с сомнением. Его светлые глаза впились в лицо Блейза. Тот поднял брови с намеком. Малфой ощутимо напрягся.  — Ладно.</p><p>Они свернули в другой коридор. Блейз несколько раз обернулся, проверяя, нет ли за ними хвоста. Может, здесь был кто-то невидимый? Он достал из кармана волшебную палочку: несколько быстрых заклинаний ничего не показали. Малфой заглянул в туалет первым: это было не самое популярное место, здесь было темно и жутко, но зато их едва ли могли побеспокоить. Малфой переступил вечную лужу на полу (она каким-то образом всегда натекала из трубы) и встал около зеркала. Блейз запер дверь и наложил Запирающие и Заглушающие чары. Подумав, наложил еще парочку на всякий случай.</p><p>Свет в туалете был тусклый: светильник под самым потолком еле мерцал.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошел? — прошептал Малфой. На его лице, наконец, проявилось все, что он скрывал — ярость и дикий страх. — Нам нельзя сейчас скрытничать. Любое подозрение — и нам конец.</p><p>— Подозрений уже немало, — оскалился Забини. Ему не нужны были проповеди об опасности, он и так все понимал. — Сегодня Нотт весьма страстно мне угрожал. Уверен, остальные просто помалкивают.</p><p>— И я не хочу давать им повода прекратить. Блейз…</p><p>— Драко, я все понимаю, — Забини махнул рукой. — Но это важно. Близнецы Уизли в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Уизли? — Драко дрогнул всем телом. — Что они тут делают? А… он?</p><p>— Здесь только эти двое. Они не успели сбежать.</p><p>Малфой отвернулся к зеркалу. Он посмотрел на свое бледное отражение, и Забини не мог понять, что именно отражается в его глазах. Воздух пах сыростью и плесенью, и эти запахи невероятно сочетались с тем сжатым чувством отчаянья, которое росло где-то внутри. Блейз прижал руку к животу: иногда ему казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. </p><p>— Им нельзя здесь оставаться. Их убьют на месте, — наконец, сказал Драко.</p><p>— Они это знают. И хотят сбежать. А вместе с ними — Лавгуд и Долгопупс.</p><p>— Лавгуд, значит, да? — Драко не поворачивался, но Блейз увидел в зеркале, как он ухмыльнулся краем рта. Его глаза вновь стали мертвенно холодными. — Полагаю, ты тоже хочешь сбежать.</p><p>— Конечно, хочу, — резко ответил Блейз. — Мы с тобой первые в очереди на казнь. Повсюду Пожиратели Смерти и те, кого мы предали. И никто не верит нам.</p><p>— Если бы все было так плохо, мы были бы мертвы.</p><p>— А ты этого и добиваешься? Или этого, — Блейз схватил его за запястье, и Малфой тут же одернул руку, — тебе достаточно? </p><p>— Ты не понимаешь.</p><p>— Объясни. Раньше ты выбалтывал мне все подряд — что изменилось? Какого дьявола ты вообще ушел? Разве это помогло твоим родителям? Может, без предателя-сына их положение было бы легче?</p><p>Малфой повернулся, и его волшебная палочка уткнулась Блейзу прямо в шею. Серые глаза были готовы метать молнии, и это было лучше, чем холодная пустота. Забини не стал поднимать свою палочку: он был уверен в своих словах и сомнениях, и это Драко был тем, кто удерживал их в этом мраке. У них были союзники и призрачный шанс на побег — неужели он не хотел им воспользоваться?</p><p>— Уизли думают сбежать через камин в кабинете директора. Мол, оттуда вы раньше попадали на Гриммо. Если мы окажемся там… — начал Блейз, но Драко резко его оборвал:</p><p>— Я не могу. И дело не только в родителях.</p><p>— А в чем?</p><p>— Я не могу сказать.</p><p>— Чего? Откуда вдруг вылез такой страшный секрет?</p><p>Малфой убрал волшебную палочку.</p><p>— Я узнал кое-что о Поттере и его планах. И я не могу позволить им исполниться. И сказать тебе я тоже не могу, потому что Темный Лорд убьет любого, кому известна правда.</p><p>— Но ты еще жив.</p><p>— Мне пока что везет.</p><p>— В любой момент это может измениться! Драко, — Блейз попытался его вразумить, — мы ходим по грани. А ты… То, что ты появляешься рядом с ним и носишь эту пакость на руке, уже знак того, что ты с этой грани свалился нахер.</p><p>— Это важно, Блейз. </p><p>— А ты готов пожертвовать жизнью ради этого? Драко, что за ужасающий бред? Нотт мне сказал, что Поттер пришел сдаваться во время битвы, лишь бы тебя не убили — и теперь ты делаешь вот это? Вы не можете определиться, кто из вас умрет?</p><p>— Я пытаюсь его спасти. Он нужен Ордену Феникса и всем остальным. Он нужен мне. Живым. Поэтому я не могу уйти из Хогвартса сейчас. </p><p>— А я не могу тебя оставить, идиот, — Блейз сжал руки в кулаки и принялся ходить туда-сюда. Вода хлюпала под его шагами. Он уже забыл про свое письмо, гораздо важнее было то, что его прекрасный план по спасению летел ко всем чертям. Этот Поттер… Нужно обладать редким талантом создавать проблемы, особенно если тебя тут даже нет! </p><p>— Тебе не обязательно этого делать. Если ты можешь сбежать вместе с Уизли и Лавгуд… — начал Драко, но Блейз тут же его оборвал:</p><p>— Ага, и ты тут же натворишь еще какой-нибудь ерунды. Стоило тебе остаться без меня, и ты получил Черную Метку!</p><p>Ему казалось, что у него вот-вот начнется истерика. Упрямство Малфоя бесило его еще тогда, когда тот бегал за Поттером, как одержимый. Кто бы мог подумать, что так получится? За что только Мерлин наградил его этой ответственностью за чертового самоубийцу? Было бы лучше, если бы ее не было, и Блейз мог сбежать отсюда вместе с любимой девушкой, не думая о каком-то мальчишке из проклятой семейки? Определенно, так у него было больше шансов выжить. Но, с другой стороны, у него не было бы лучшего друга. </p><p>— Я не хотел ее, — Драко посмотрел на свое предплечье. Он теперь никогда не закатывал рукавов. И тем более не спешил об этом говорить. </p><p>— Почему он дал ее тебе? — спросил Блейз без особой надежды на ответ.</p><p>— Чтобы всегда знать, где меня найти.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Ожидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Комната Ремуса была на удивление похожа на комнату Сириуса. Остальной дом, конечно, не был прибежищем истинных слизеринцев, но ярко-красные знамена в него тоже не вписывались. Ремус был гораздо более аккуратным, поэтому его вещи не были разбросаны по полу, а лежали на полочках, однако их было так много, что ощущение беспорядка все равно сохранялось. Вместе с книгами громоздились какие-то сломанные артефакты, блокноты, награды.  Как и Сириус, Ремус отвел целый стенд под фотографии — волшебные и маггловские.</p><p>— Комната Джеймса была точно такой же, если хочешь знать, — негромко сказал Ремус, заметив любопытство Гарри. — Как и наша общая спальня. Мы все гордились тем, что были гриффиндорцами.</p><p>Ремус подошел к стенду и постучал пальцем по одному снимку. Гарри пригляделся: четыре молодых Мародера сидели за маленьким квадратным столиком и играли в карты. Стол был вытащен на середину спальни, поэтому Гарри мог разглядеть пару незаправленных кроватей, заваленный одеждой комод и чью-то тумбочку, на которой гордо стоял цветочный горшок с каким-то засохшим ужасом. </p><p>— Похоже на нашу, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Видимо, это черта Гриффиндора.</p><p>— Да, — Ремус улыбнулся через силу. Он тяжело вздохнул, и Гарри ощутил, как изменилось настроение. Нечто теплое исчезло, сменившись душной, безысходной тяжестью. Оглядев комнату, Гарри замечал уже не пестрые цвета, а старые, полинявшие обои, потрепанные обложки книг, дырку на покрывале — и цепь, лежащую под кроватью. Гарри отвернулся и вновь посмотрел на снимок: Сириус на фото улыбался так, как не улыбался никогда после Азкабана.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, — сказал Ремус. Он подошел к кровати и осторожно присел, будто боясь, что разобьется от резкого движения. Его осунувшееся лицо было преисполнено горя. Глаза казались тусклыми, а кожа — такой сухой, будто Люпин был уже стариком. — Это моя вина.</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри опустился рядом с ним. Он все еще чувствовал себя плохо, но это состояние преследовало его так давно, что он даже привык. Боль и тяжесть были не так важны по сравнению с опустошением, которое разъедало его изнутри. Он понимал, но не верил. Он не хотел соглашаться с тем, что Сириуса не было больше с ними. И это была вовсе не вина Люпина. — Я должен был вызвать Патронуса. Я пытался и не смог.</p><p>— Тебе не пришлось бы защищать Сириуса, если бы я увел его. Я знал, что нам обоим лучше отправиться сюда: он не мог колдовать, а я не контролировал себя из-за стаи Сивого. Нам нельзя было приближаться к битве, но я все равно допустил это. Это моя вина, Гарри. Только моя.</p><p>Гарри положил руку Ремусу на плечо, и какое-то время они сидели в молчании. Гарри не верил, что даже лучший друг смог бы удержать Блэка в безопасности. Даже если он применил бы силу — рано или поздно Сириус бы ринулся в бой, не осознавая, что без магии он мало чем может помочь. Он не хотел быть обузой. Хотел ли он в действительности вообще жить? Наверное, это нельзя было остановить.<br/>Сириус был обещан смерти. Холодок вдруг пробежал по спине Гарри.</p><p>— Возможно, — заговорил он, просто чтобы отогнать это жуткое чувство, — мы оба ничего не могли поделать.</p><p>Гарри хотелось плакать, хотелось схватить что-нибудь и изо всех сил бросить в стену — и в то же время он не мог этого сделать. В прошлый раз он мог винить Дамблдора и Снейпа в смерти Сириуса, мог вымещать свой праведный гнев на них, но сейчас он мог ненавидеть лишь себя. Это отравляло, разъедало изнутри, постоянно висело где-то на краю сознания, напоминая. Груз на плечах стал еще тяжелее.  Рано или поздно он должен был стать невыносимым. Гарри не знал, сколько еще он может терпеть. Скольких еще он должен потерять?</p><p>— Понимаешь, Гарри? — Ремус посмотрел ему в глаза, но казалось, будто перед собой он видит кого-то другого. — Почему я поддержал идею Грюма? Твое желание лично уничтожить этот крестраж оправдано, но это слишком рискованно. Я не уберег Джеймса и Лили, не уследил за Питером, не защитил Сириуса… Я не могу потерять еще и тебя.</p><p>Гарри понимал, но что он мог с этим поделать? Сидеть здесь, оставив других разбираться с тем, что было поручено именно ему — может, это сделало бы Ремуса спокойней, но это было лишь потакание его страху. Люпин не был виноват в смертях, которые так тяготили его, все это произошло потому, что эти люди выбрали для себя такой путь. И Гарри тоже выбрал. Он любил Люпина, но был вовсе не обязан следовать его сомнениям. <br/>Он подумал о Драко — это придало ему решимости. Он многих потерял из-за своего бессилия и не собирался терять Малфоя.</p><p>— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — Гарри решил не поднимать этот разговор сейчас. Полная луна должна была подняться через несколько часов, и Люпин уже казался потухшим. Его голос слабел, а слова звучали так лихорадочно, будто мужчина вот-вот должен был начать бредить. В его глазах стояли слезы. Спорить с ним сейчас, доказывая свою правоту, было бы жестоко. </p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Люпин. Он снова посмотрел на фотографии. — Знаешь, мы похоронили его в Годриковой Впадине. Рядом с твоими родителями. Это чтобы потом… ты мог его навестить.</p><p>— Не уверен, хотел бы я наблюдать за похоронами или нет, — признался Гарри. Он пытался представить это и не мог. Последним его воспоминанием о Сириусе был его крик, и видеть, как его безжизненное тело лежит в гробу… Гарри не был уверен, что он бы сумел стойко это принять.</p><p>Ему было достаточно того, что он видел тело Дамблдора. И ухмыляющегося Гриндевальда над ним.</p><p>— Я тоже не хотел, — ответил ему Ремус. — Но я не мог уйти. Это было в том же месте. Снова. И он казался таким… спокойным. Даже умиротворенным, почти счастливым. Я не видел его таким со школы.</p><p>— Ему было тяжело, — Гарри вспоминал, сколько раз он видел Сириуса пьяным, каким постаревшим тот выглядел, как загорались и потухали его глаза, будто пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающую надежду. — Я думаю, он никогда бы не смог смириться с тем, что он был в Азкабане. Что ему уже не двадцать лет, и мир изменился. А после Лили… Ему становилось хуже.  Может быть, он понимал, чем рискует, отправляясь на битву — может быть он отчасти этого желал.</p><p>— Гарри…</p><p>— Когда я стоял перед Волдемортом, — Гарри понизил голос до шепота, — я тоже этого желал. Может, всего на миг, но все же… Потому что иногда ты просто не видишь смысла продолжать.</p><p>— Но смысл есть, Гарри. Мы еще не проиграли.</p><p>— Да, — Гарри посмотрел на свои руки. Они дрожали. — Не проиграли.</p><p>Позже Ремус остался в своей спальне, сказав, что этот период ему лучше провести в одиночестве за запертой дверью. Гарри пожелал ему удачи — глупо, но что еще он мог ему пожелать? — и отправился к друзьям. Дом был не таким большим, как особняк на Гриммо, поэтому ему не приходилось заглядывать за каждую дверь, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь. В основном все собирались в гостиной — вполне уютной и милой, совершенно не подходящей для собраний потрепанного Ордена Феникса — или в столовой, и несколько спален были отданы тем, кто собирался относительно постоянно находиться в этом доме.  Помимо Уизли и Ремуса тут планировала обосноваться Тонкс, Грюм и еще двое орденцев должны были периодически сменять друг друга. Это был расчет на первое время, и Гарри предполагал, что Грюм бы переселил сюда хоть весь оставшийся Орден, лишь бы не выпустить Поттера из-под надзора.</p><p>Рон, Гермиона и Джинни обнаружились в одной из спален на первом этаже. Комната была небольшой и довольно темной, и всю мебель — комод и пустой шкаф — сдвинули к одной из стен, чтобы освободить побольше места. На стене висел пасторальный пейзаж, навевающий сонливость. </p><p>— Это будет наша комната, — пояснил Рон, заметив, как Гарри недоуменно оглядывается. — Места не так уж много, а потом… ну, когда мы вытащим Фреда и Джорджа, они тоже будут с нами.</p><p>— А мы рядом с Ремусом, — сказала Джинни. — Хотя я не уверена, стоит ли нам быть там сегодня?</p><p>— Я не думаю, что он опасен, — ответила Гермиона. — У него ведь еще осталось аконитовое зелье.</p><p>Девочки сидели на одной из кроватей, и Гарри подсел к ним. Он чувствовал себя так, будто находился во сне: только что он говорил о смерти Сириуса, теперь он сидит вместе с друзьями, а недавно он стоял по колено в снегу посреди настоящего ада. Гарри незаметно прикоснулся ко лбу: шрам саднил, но не болел. Это было почти… странно. Но не странней всего остального.</p><p>— Он сейчас очень слаб, — тихо сказал Гарри. </p><p>— Вы говорили о?.. — Гермиона замялась. Друзья переглянулись: они, наверное, гадали, что сказать, какие подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свое сочувствие и поддержку. Гарри ничего не хотел слышать. На самом деле — он знал, что они волнуются за него, что они с ужасом думают о произошедшем, но что они могли? Никто не смог бы исправить случившегося. Сожаления ничего не меняли.</p><p>— Немного, — Гарри ответил на ее взгляд. — Но я подумал, что будет лучше отложить разговор. Скорей всего он уже не выйдет до утра. Утром ведь… станет ясно, что с Седриком?</p><p>— Нам так сказали, — Рон на другой кровати поежился. — Он лежит в одной из комнат.</p><p>— Ты видел, как это случилось? — спросила Джинни. </p><p>— Да. Он пытался меня защитить.</p><p>На миг Гарри вспомнил, как когда-то давно он смотрел на Седрика, как на дивный и светлый образ. Диггори казался ему старшим братом, кем-то чистым и праведным, совершенно особенным. И чувства к нему были такими детскими и незамутнёнными, почти драгоценными. Разве могло все так измениться? Гарри гонял эту мысль в голове раз за разом, не видя выхода из этого колеса сожаления.</p><p>Он не хотел потерять еще и Седрика. Будто бы все, кто погиб тогда, начали уходить — и Гарри не желал сталкиваться с этим. Рон, Гермиона и Джинни смотрели на него в ожидании, их лица были такими живыми и яркими, полными переживаний, и Гарри боялся когда-нибудь увидеть их мертвыми.<br/>Наверное, это было даже хорошо, что он не видел тело Сириуса. Это было бы слишком.<br/>Это уже было слишком.</p><p>Гарри открыл рот, чтобы что-то добавить, и понял, что у него нет голоса. В горле стояли слезы, и мышцы были такими неподатливыми, будто это было и вовсе не его тело. Перед глазами все вдруг размылось; Гарри и сам не понял, в какой момент из глаз начали катиться слезы. Их было так много, будто бы он сдерживал их целую вечность; тяжесть с его плеч отражалась в них.</p><p>Гермиона и Джинни тут же придвинулись к нему. Они обняли его с двух сторон. Их тепло окутало его, будто облако. Рон слез со своей кровати и опустился на пол, похлопав Гарри по руке и прижавшись плечом к его колену. Какое-то время они молчали, и единственным звуком были тихие всхлипы, которые Гарри не мог сдержать. Он не собирался плакать, не хотел, но не мог остановиться: что-то будто выходило из него вместе со слезами — что-то темное и ядовитое.</p><p>— Ты не один, Гарри, — шепнула Гермиона. — Ты не должен проходить это один. Мы все здесь, с тобой. Мы рядом.</p><p>В этом и была опасность, но… Если бы их не было рядом, Гарри был бы уже мертв.</p><p>— И то, что случилось, не твоя вина, — Джинни легонько пихнула его плечом. — Это вина Сам-Знаешь-Кого. </p><p>Волдеморт. Гарри вспомнил его лицо, и от этого ему будто бы стало лучше. Ненавидеть Волдеморта было легче и привычней, чем себя, и его образ — четкий и ясный — воссоздавался в мыслях до мельчайших деталей. Гарри видел перед собой его холодные глаза, его жестокую усмешку: лик Тома Реддла расплылся, будто смазавшись с костей, и осталось только бледное змеиное лицо с красными глазами. Шрам кольнуло на миг, но боль не пришла — Волдеморт остался лишь образом в голове.</p><p>Когда-нибудь, подумал Гарри, он останется лишь образом в чужих воспоминаниях.</p><p>Ребята сидели так довольно долго, и никто не хотел разрушать этот момент. Им многое нужно было обсудить, но у Гарри не было сил для этого. Он чувствовал тепло, слышал чужое дыхание, и все, чего он хотел — это растянуть этот миг. Но в какой-то момент Джинни отстранилась и тихо сказала:</p><p>— Я спрашивала у мамы, можно ли побыть с Седриком сегодня.</p><p>— Думаешь, нам стоит там быть? — в голосе Рона появились нотки испуга. </p><p>Его можно было понять: Гарри не представлял, что именно будет происходить с Седриком в это полнолуние, и ему страшно было даже гадать. Он должен был зайти к нему, посмотреть в его лицо и принять то, что случилось — нельзя было убегать и дальше. Пусть даже ему было страшно видеть Седрика после того, как они стояли посреди снегов. Но каждая секунда приближала Диггори к границе смерти, каждый миг продолжал пребывание Драко в плену и отдалял Гарри от момента, когда что-то еще можно было исправить. Не было времени на горе и жалость. <br/>Гарри снова подумал о Сириусе и до боли прикусил щеку. Он не мог снова плакать.<br/>Не сейчас. Он хотел быть сильным для своих друзей.</p><p>— Я бы не хотела быть одна… в такой момент, — ответила Джинни. Гарри бросил на нее быстрый взгляд: что-то в ней выдавало, как сильно она переживала на самом деле. Они все ощущали это давящее ожидание ночи, когда все должно было стать ясным, однако Джинни… Гарри не мог этого объяснить.  </p><p>— Он же не приходит в себя, — возразил Рон. — И мы не знаем, что будет ночью.</p><p>— Мы должны надеяться на лучшее, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — Ремус сказал, что у него большие шансы. Он справится. И я, конечно, в этом сомневаюсь, но существует множество историй о людях в коме, которые слышат, что происходит вокруг. Может, это как-то поможет ему, если мы будем рядом?..</p><p>— И у него никого больше нет, — тихо добавил Гарри. У Седрика была маленькая сестра и родственники, но они были так далеко. Кто из его друзей остался в Хогвартсе для битвы? Кто был сейчас там — и кто сбежал? Гарри, Гермиона и Уизли были единственными, на кого Диггори сейчас мог положиться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Комната, в которой разместили Диггори, была совсем маленькой.</p><p>— Это кладовка, — пояснила Гермиона, заметив недоумение Гарри. — Ее расширили, места не хватает.</p><p>Что ж, это многое объясняло. Стены покрывали старые пожелтевшие обои, и местами они мерцали, что выдавало их магическую природу. На них остались несколько пятен в тех местах, которые раньше прикрывали шкафы. Много мебели внутрь все равно не поместилось: большую часть пространства занимали кровать и сервант, на котором стоял таз с водой и лежали несколько полотенец. Вода в тазу двигалась сама по себе, размешивая какие-то травы. Около кровати примостился крошечный косоногий столик с вазой с цветами. Их нежный аромат — слишком чудесный, чтобы быть лишенным волшебства — висел в воздухе.</p><p>Седрик лежал на кровати. Гарри боялся к нему приблизиться, но Рон, Гермиона и Джинни стояли за спиной, молчали, подталкивая его. Гарри решился: он сделал несколько шагов вперед, и каждый был таким тяжелым, будто к его ботинкам были привязаны валуны. Он взглянул на Седрика, и жалость пронзила его сердце. Тот исхудал так, будто пережил несколько месяцев голода, кожа его была серой и мокрой. Волосы его стали тусклыми и будто бы истончились. Он едва дышал и выглядел как абсолютный незнакомец.</p><p>— Он совсем ослабел, — растерянно сказал Гарри. Шея Диггори была скрыта бинтами, и Гарри не хотел видеть, как выглядели его раны сейчас.</p><p>— Осталось всего несколько часов до восхода луны, — миссис Уизли отодвинула ребят в сторону и протиснулась к кровати. Хоть она и не была лекарем, как мадам Помфри в Хогвартсе, но забота об огромной семье помогла ей выучить немало медицинских хитростей. Миссис Уизли тоже казалась взволнованной, и она смотрела на Седрика почти со слезами на глазах. Она намочила одно из полотенец в растворе и протянула Гарри: — Положи, пожалуйста, ему на лоб. Этот запах должен помочь уменьшить боль. </p><p>— Ему больно? — спросил Рон растерянно.</p><p>— Никто не знает. Бедный, бедный мальчик, — миссис Уизли взяла Седрика за руку. — Но процесс превращения не самый приятный, по словам Ремуса. Мы можем только надеяться, что утром Седрик придет в себя.</p><p>— Тогда нам остается только ждать, — вздохнула Гермиона.</p><p>Гарри взглянул на Седрика еще раз. «Мне жаль» — подумал он. Когда-то он злился на него, осуждал, мечтал, чтобы Диггори просто ушел в тень и не появлялся поблизости, нервируя Малфоя… Вдруг такие помыслы и привели к подобному исходу? Это было глупо, конечно, но этот иррациональный страх все равно скребся где-то под сердцем.</p><p>Друзья расположились в коридоре, чтобы не толпиться в тесной комнате. Сквозь открытую дверь им была видна кровать. Никто не собирался спать этой ночью, поэтому в доме везде горел свет. Мистер Уизли и орденцы расположились в гостиной, миссис Уизли ходила между комнатой Седрика и кухней. Девочки сначала пытались предложить ей помощь, но что они могли сделать? Только менять полотенце на голове. Гарри и Рон растерянно держались в стороне: Рон, потому что его страшило то, что происходит, а Гарри — из-за чувства вины, которое сжимало его с каждой секундой все сильнее. Чем темнее становилось небо за окном, тем тяжелее становился комок в его груди. Несколько раз Гарри поднимался к Ремусу и разговаривал с ним на отвлеченные темы, но в последний раз Люпин закрыл свою дверь с помощью чар: он не хотел, чтобы кто-то был свидетелем превращения. Никто точно не знал, когда все должно начаться, поэтому в воздухе висело удушливое чувство ожидания.</p><p>Тонкс принесла ребятам глинтвейна — конечно, в нем не было алкоголя, но это не делало его менее вкусным. Гермиона, уложив Живоглота (в отличие от сов Гарри и Рона, оставшихся в Совятне, рыжего книззла удалось забрать с собой) себе на колени, начала читать новую книгу о Защитных чарах: у нее был цветной карандаш, и им она обводила наиболее важные моменты. Это было очень полезно, и Гарри посчитал ее пример вдохновляющим: кто знает, какие заклинания пригодятся им в ближайшем будущем? Он попросил книгу и для себя тоже, и вместе с Гермионой занялся поиском полезных знаний. Ему нужно было подумать о том, что делать дальше.</p><p>Время тянулось медленно. Гарри чиркал красным карандашом по страницам, про себя повторяя заклинания по несколько раз, стараясь запомнить их. Несколько раз в коридоре появлялась Тонкс, заглядывающая в тихую и темную комнату Седрика, пару раз вышел Грозный Глаз, оглядевший ребят с некоторым подозрением. Наконец, полная луна поднялась: дом Ремуса окружали поля и лес, и голубоватое сияние легло на них, будто огромная вуаль. Ребята подошли к окну, глядя на белый диск. Гарри наблюдал за луной, будто завороженный: никогда еще ночное светило не казалось ему настолько могущественным и пугающим. Холодок пробежал по его спине. В доме воцарилась тишина.</p><p>Гарри не ждал, что из комнаты Ремуса будет слышно хоть что-то, но все равно прислушался. Он подозревал, что все делали то же самое. Но чары хорошо защищали спальню, и ни скрипа не донеслось со второго этажа. Зато спустя несколько минут Седрик застонал, и все тут же рванули обратно. Миссис Уизли и Тонкс уже стояли рядом с его кроватью, с зельями и волшебными палочками. Седрик начал ворочаться. Гарри заглянул в спальню, глядя на лицо друга: краска прилила к его щекам, а на лбу обильней начал выступать пот. Что происходило с ним? Он превращался — или бился в агонии?</p><p>— Что мы можем сделать? — испуганно спросила Гермиона.</p><p>— Откройте окна, — приказала им миссис Уизли.</p><p>Ребята с готовностью исполнили поручение, впуская свежий ночной воздух в дом. Они тут же вернулись обратно. Гарри приблизился к кровати, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. Чувство вины, стыд и неловкость испарились, сменившись страхом. Миссис Уизли и Тонкс смотрели на Диггори беспомощно и с ужасом в глазах: помогали ли зелья? Седрик будто боролся с кем-то во сне, он начал дергаться и пытался приподнять тяжелые руки. Вскоре он затих, но лишь на время, затем все началось заново.</p><p>— Мне страшно, — призналась Джинни. </p><p>— И мне, — отозвался Рон. Гарри не стал ничего говорить, но его руки тряслись от ужаса. Он терял близких так часто, что не хотел, чтоб это повторилось вновь. Не сейчас. И не <i>так</i> — медленно и мучительно, когда все не заканчивалось с зеленой вспышкой, а тянулось, качаясь над пропастью. </p><p>Седрик застонал особенно громко — в какой-то момент стон превратился в крик. Диггори напрягся всем телом, будто бы его мышцы окаменели; его конечности задрожали и начали выворачиваться из суставов. Тонкс и миссис Уизли вцепились в него, пытаясь удержать на месте.</p><p>— Мальчики, помогите! — позвала Тонкс. Рон и Гарри мигом оказались рядом. Они вцепились в Седрика, пытаясь удержать его в кровати.</p><p>— Может, используем чары? — спросил Рон сквозь зубы. Даже прилагая все силы, они не могли удержать Седрика.</p><p>— Нельзя, — Гермиона и Джинни тоже пытались им помочь, но места было немного. — Он может покалечиться!</p><p>— Он и так покалечится!</p><p>В коридоре застучала деревянная нога Грюма, но Гарри не мог обернуться. Он смотрел на лицо Седрика, наблюдал за тем, как быстро двигаются его глаза под веками. Седрик так сильно сжимал зубы, что казалось, будто они сейчас раскрошатся; миссис Уизли впихнула ему плотно свернутую ткань в рот. Седрик забился, как в припадке, по его щекам потекли слезы. Вдруг воздух прошил громкий и отчаянный вой. Этот звук, пронесшийся по дому подобно ледяному ветру, ударил в Седрика, будто молния: Диггори выгнулся, приподнимаясь над кроватью, и Гарри услышал ужасающий хруст его костей.</p><p>— Нет, — он отпустил его руку и вцепился в каменные плечи. — Седрик!</p><p>Диггори вдруг распахнул глаза. Его сухие и потрескавшиеся губы приоткрылись, ткань выпала, и он закричал — слишком громко для обычного человека. Белки его глаз были красными, радужка — темная, а расширенный зрачок пульсировал. Крик сорвался и превратился в хрип. </p><p>— Гар-ри… — слабо осмысленный взгляд уперся в лицо Гарри.</p><p>— Да, это я, — Гарри сжал его плечи сильнее. — Все хорошо, Седрик. Все хорошо.</p><p>— Бо…</p><p>Он не смог закончить фразу: судорога снова свела его тело. Из носа пошла кровь.</p><p>— Мы здесь, Седрик, мы все здесь, — миссис Уизли прижала к его лбу новое полотенце. — Потерпи немного, скоро все должно пройти.</p><p>Новый вой пронзил ночную тишину.</p><p>— Я наложу чары, — Тонкс мигом выбежала из комнаты. Она врезалась в Грюма, но даже не заметила этого. </p><p>— Что происходит? — Рон обеспокоенно посмотрел наверх. — Он его зовет?</p><p>— Наверное, — шепнула Гермиона. — Не думаю, что это хорошо.</p><p>— Скоро должно закончиться, — сказал Гарри, сам в это не веря. — Седрик, правда, еще немного…</p><p>Он даже не знал, должен ли Диггори действительно превратиться. Ему дали аконитовое зелье на всякий случай, хотя Ремус говорил, что он может и не достигнуть трансформации в первое полнолуние. Лучше бы так и случилось: единственный раз, когда Гарри видел такую трансформацию, был довольно пугающим, и этот процесс казался бесконечно болезненным. Он не хотел, чтобы Седрик проходил через подобное, и он не мог поверить, что это действительно происходило. Оборотни — разве мог кто-то из них коснуться этого темного проклятия, от которого страдал Люпин?</p><p>Они надеялись, что агония будет длиться недолго — столько же, сколько и превращение, — но она все не прекращалась. Едва ли Седрик мог выдержать всю ночь. Гарри боялся, что его мышцы порвутся или он откусит себе язык. Миссис Уизли все же решила наложить слабые сдерживающие чары, но вскоре они спали сами собой: другая магия, гораздо более могущественная и древняя, одолевала их. </p><p> Наконец, Седрик начал затихать. Тонкс спустилась и сообщила, что Ремус тоже успокоился: самая активная фаза прошла, и осталось только дождаться утра, когда лунный диск пропадет с неба. Седрик больше не приходил в себя, он тяжело дышал и ворочался, но по крайней мере не кричал. Крови и слез больше не было.</p><p>Его больше не нужно было держать, поэтому ребята вернулись в коридор.  Пережитое волнение вымотало их: Гарри ощутил, как внезапная усталость навалилась на него. Но спать было нельзя: приступ мог случиться снова. Гермиона и Джинни немного подремали, привалившись друг к другу, а Гарри и Рон стали играть в шахматы, пытаясь как-то отвлечься от усталости. Это было не зря: ближе к утру все повторилось. Видимо, в этот самый момент трансформация шла в обратную сторону, но ни воя, ни крика из комнаты Ремуса не донеслось. Когда Седрик снова заснул, стало ясно — эта ужасная ночь закончилась. Его дыхание выровнялось, а кожа приобрела нормальный цвет. Ребята заснули там же, где сидели — на подушках в коридоре.</p><p> </p><p>Седрик очнулся только ближе к вечеру. Миссис Уизли не пускала никого к нему до тех пор, пока не удостоверилась, что юноша хорошо себя чувствует. Затем она открыла дверь, и ребята всей гурьбой протиснулись внутрь. Гарри приблизился к кровати первым, стараясь игнорировать все свои сомнения. Сейчас было не время думать о прошлых обидах, о гневе и страхе; Седрик пережил эту ночь, и это было главным. И Гарри должен был сделать все, что мог, чтобы помочь ему.<br/>Седрик посмотрел на него уставшим, но спокойным взглядом. Под его глазами — все еще красными и больными— залегли черные круги, губы были искусаны, но в целом Диггори выглядел как человек после тяжелого недуга, а не на грани смерти. Седрик улыбнулся ему, невесело, но почти искренне.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал он. Голос его был хриплым и едва слышным.</p><p>— Привет, — Гарри обернулся на Рона, Гермиону и Джинни. Те приблизились, и на их лицах была такая же растерянность и неуверенные улыбки. Седрик казался таким хрупким, будто малейшее неверное движение могло вновь отбросить его к той темной границе, где он побывал ночью. Гарри не знал, что ему сказать: новости из Хогвартса были ужасны, их положение в доме было неутешительным, а более они ничего не знали. </p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? — спросила Гермиона.</p><p>— Мышцы болят, — признался Седрик тихо. — И немного больно говорить.</p><p>— Тогда лучше не надо перенапрягать связки, — Гермиона переглянулась с Джинни. — Я в детстве однажды сильно простудилась, но все равно пошла в школу, в итоге голос пропал на целую неделю.</p><p>— Дай угадаю: ты отвечала на уроках? — слабо усмехнулся Рон.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Гарри понял, что Гермиона пытается разрядить обстановку. Может, это не сильно помогало им расслабиться, но по крайней мере Седрик чувствовал, что они стараются позаботиться о нем. Казалось, он в любой момент может вновь потерять сознание.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — Седрик мотнул головой. — Миссис Уизли сказала мне, что ночью… в общем, что мне было очень плохо, но сейчас довольно терпимо. Я выпил целый пузырек Обезболивающего зелья. </p><p>— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спросила Джинни, садясь на край кровати. Остальные тоже попытались расположиться вокруг. Гарри не рискнул сесть слишком близко: хотя Седрик смотрел на него довольно дружелюбно, он все равно опасался касаться некоего барьера между ними. Вопрос Джинни его почти напугал — последним, что они пережили, был разговор о бессмертии Волдеморта и нападение.</p><p>— Как он набросился на меня, — каждое слово Диггори произносил аккуратно, тщательно проговаривая все буквы. — А затем…</p><p>— Затем? — переспросил Рон шепотом. </p><p>— Я не знаю. Такое странное чувство… Будто у меня внутри все расплавилось.</p><p>Ребята переглянулись: понимал ли Седрик, что с ним случилось? Никто не решался спросить этого. Они немного помолчали, неуверенно посматривая по сторонам, а потом Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, стиснула руки в кулаки и спросила:</p><p>— Тебе рассказали, что произошло?</p><p>Седрик глянул на нее испугано и неуверенно.</p><p>— Да, — шепнул он. Он запустил руку в волосы и постарался пригладить торчащие пряди. Этот жест, такой невинный и будто бы детский, вновь заставил сердце Гарри сжаться от жалости. Ему стоило держаться от Седрика подальше: тот не заслужил всего этого, и Гарри не мог допустить, чтобы все стало только хуже. Раньше ему казалось, что граница ужаса уже осталась позади, но теперь он видел — впереди была бездонная пропасть. Все всегда могло быть намного хуже.</p><p>— Ничего, дружище, — Рон похлопал его по руке. — Люпин справляется с этим. Думаю, все не так страшно с этим зельем.</p><p>Гарри заметил панический взгляд Гермионы. Он нахмурился. Но девушка лишь мотнула головой. Что было не так? Джинни, как и Рон, начала бормотать успокаивающие глупости, но едва ли они действительно оказывали эффект. Диггори все же был немного не в себе: возможно, он еще мало ощущал реальность происходящего, и обилие зелий, которые в него влили, играли в этом свою роль. Он не мог не понимать, как страшно было проклятие: Люпин, конечно, неплохо держался, но затравленный страх в его глазах, появляющийся при росте луны, скрыть было невозможно.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — спросил, наконец, Седрик. — Это дом Люпина, так?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Здесь теперь штаб Ордена Феникса. И мы, в некотором смысле, тут заперты.</p><p>— Они считают, школьникам нечего делать в серьезных делах, — нахмурилась Гермиона и тут же оборвала себя: — Но мы потом об этом поговорим, ладно? Ты только пришел в себя.</p><p>— Но я хочу знать, что происходит, — возразил Седрик. — Я чувствую себя нормально.</p><p>Это была неправда, но Гарри понимал его.  Он тоже не был готов сидеть в кровати и ждать, когда поправится его здоровье — вряд ли это вообще могло когда-нибудь произойти. У них не было времени.</p><p>— Хогвартс потерян, — сказал Гарри. — Фред, Джордж и Драко там, и мы не знаем, как им помочь.</p><p>— Фред и Джордж? — глаза Седрика чуть расширились, и в них помимо тумана появился страх. — А они как там оказались?</p><p>— Видимо, они были в Выручай-Комнате и не поняли, что началась атака, — сказала Джинни. — Но Хогвартс достаточно большой, чтобы они могли прятаться какое-то время. Грюм отправил им Патронуса, но неясно, получили ли они его вообще.</p><p>— Это ужасно.</p><p>— Если бы Орден делился с нами хоть чем-то, мы могли бы сказать больше. Нам не рассказывают даже про наших братьев, — Рон скривился, будто ему в нос ударил мерзкий запах. — Грюм совсем крышей поехал, и Кингсли никак ему не препятствует. Разве не он должен всем заведовать?</p><p>— А что Грюм?</p><p>— Ну… — Рон замялся и посмотрел на Гарри. Эта тема не могла не всплыть. Гарри ощутил, как нечто тяжелое и удушливое вновь легло на его плечи: он вдруг резко почувствовал себя грязным, почти прокаженным. Друзья были рядом и беспокоились за него, но в глубине души — разве они не боялись? Разве они не чувствовали отвращения от того, что Волдеморт сделал с ним? Внутри него жил монстр. Гарри укусил себя за губу: чувствовал ли Люпин — и Седрик теперь — себя так же? </p><p>— Это из-за того, что произошло со мной в Хогвартсе, — сказал Гарри твердо. — Грюм боится, что Волдеморт сможет это повторить.</p><p>— А он сможет?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Он подумал об их последнем разговоре. Седрик знал, что Гарри — крестраж. Помнил ли он об этом? И готов ли был хранить этот секрет? Взгляд Седрика все еще был слишком мутным и пустым, чтобы по выражению его глаз можно было что-то понять. Диггори просто кивнул.</p><p>— Предположу, вас это не устраивает.</p><p>— Не время это обсуждать, — Гермиона покосилась на дверь и указала на свои уши. — Сейчас будет ужин, а после… Думаю, тебе стоит еще немного поспать? И Ремус захочет с тобой поговорить.</p><p>Седрик сглотнул и кивнул. Они не знали, как обращаться с этой новостью теперь. Никто из них не сталкивался с таким раньше. Гарри подумал о том, что Седрик еще не знает о Сириусе, но у него не хватило сил открыть рот и заговорить об этом. Он просто не мог этого сделать. Не сейчас.</p><p>Они рассказали Седрику про порядки в доме, про невеселую атмосферу и конфискованные волшебные палочки. Орден все еще занимался тем, что налаживал связи, проверяя доступные им ресурсы. Грюм и Кингсли старались совладать с паникой и хаосом, которые царили в их рядах. Было очевидно: все лежало в руинах. Гарри не видел смысла быть погребенным под ними.</p><p>Вскоре их всех отправили на ужин. За столом собралось только семейство Уизли, и Гарри был весьма рад этому. Он слышал голоса со второго этажа, но видеть сейчас внимательный взгляд Грюма не хотелось — это весьма портило и без того слабый аппетит. Ужин проходил довольно тихо. Карта Мародеров лежала посреди стола, и Гарри, вытянув шею, наблюдал за перемещающимися точками. Драко Малфой сидел в своей спальне и не двигался: это уже было неплохо. По крайней мере, рядом с ним не было никого из Пожирателей, а Волдеморт и вовсе отсутствовал на Карте. Фред и Джордж сидели в чулане недалеко от кладовых: Гарри подозревал, они воруют еду. Он пытался позвать Добби и Кикимера, но те не появлялись на зов. </p><p>— Я тут размышляла, — сказала вдруг Гермиона, — насчет ситуации Ремуса и Седрика. Им необходимо аконитовое зелье каждый месяц. Но если Снейп больше не будет его варить, откуда они будут его брать?</p><p>За и без того тихим столом воцарилось гробовое молчание.</p><p>— А его не может сварить кто-то еще? — спросил Рон через какое-то время.</p><p>— Аконитовое зелье — одно из самых сложных, — возразила Гермиона. — Если сварить его неправильно, оно может свести оборотня с ума. Иначе почему, как ты думаешь, именно Снейп варил его, несмотря на его отношение к Люпину? Будь зелье таким простым, Ремус и сам мог делать его.</p><p>— Да, в Ордене поднимался этот вопрос, — грустно вздохнула миссис Уизли. — Не волнуйтесь, мы сможем найти кого-нибудь. В мире много талантливых зельеваров. </p><p>— Надеюсь.</p><p>Гарри уставился в свою тарелку. В его голове вдруг начала зарождаться новая идея. Он совсем не подумал о том, что Снейп не сможет варить аконитовое зелье — он все еще относился к нему так, будто тот был полноправным членом Ордена. Без Северуса вопрос с новым зельеваром обретает особую важность, но у этой проблемы есть решение. Опытный зельевар, который уже предоставлял Люпину подобное зелье — и который владел информацией, мало кому известной. Информацией, жизненно необходимой для Гарри.</p><p>— А что насчет Горация Слизнорта? — спросил он.</p><p>— Слизнорта? — рыжие брови Артура приподнялись. — Бывшего профессора из Хогвартса? Я ничего не слышал о нем довольно давно. </p><p>— Он варил аконитовое зелье для Ремуса в школе. И он друг Дамблдора, — добавил Гарри, надеясь выглядеть не слишком напористым и заинтересованным. </p><p>— Возможно, это хорошая идея, — сказал мистер Уизли. — Нужно сообщить Аластору. </p><p>Гарри хотел бы увидеть Слизнорта как можно скорее, но он решил оставить инициативу предложения на чету Уизли. Грюм и так не доверял ему, и вполне мог заподозрить подвох в этом плане. Тем более что подвох там действительно был.</p><p> </p><p>Информация дошла до Грюма довольно быстро. На следующее утро Гарри был вызван к Грозному Глазу — будто бы он снова был в школе, и профессор желал отчитать его за провинность. Грюм расположился в старом кабинете, за письменным столом: перед ним лежала куча списков, схем и писем. Когда Гарри зашел, Грюм повернулся и уставился на юношу обоими глазами; взгляд волшебного глаза был жутким, пробирающим до костей. Гарри бы предпочел, чтобы выпученный шар был направлен куда-то в другое место: мог ли Грозный Глаз видеть его внутренности? Его передернуло.</p><p>— Поттер, — Грюм кивнул и указал ему на деревянный стул. — Садись. Как твое самочувствие?</p><p>Гарри немного опешил от этого заботливого вопроса, поэтому на стул он почти упал. Чтобы не смотреть на Грюма, он начал оглядываться. Кабинет был маленьким и скромным, на древних книжных шкафах пылились книги. Только шкаф рядом со столом казался более обжитым, и там, среди нагромождения защитных артефактов — Гарри подозревал, что это все принадлежит Грюму — лежал сверток фиолетовой ткани. Он притягивал взгляд.</p><p>— Вполне ничего, профессор, — по привычке ответил Гарри, с трудом отводя глаза. — То есть… В общем, хорошо.</p><p>— Меня интересует твой шрам. И связанные с ним переживания. Ничего, что имеет значение? Никаких снов, болей, ощущений? Ничего, что можно связать с Волдемортом? </p><p>— Нет, сэр. Это все немного… сложно.</p><p>Грюм не понимал. Он относился к этому, как к чему-то простому и понятному, что можно легко описать и использовать. Гарри вдруг ощутил, как сжалось его горло и горечь наполнила рот; он осознал, что Дамблдора больше нет. Никто не будет смотреть на него хитрым, но понимающим взглядом, никто не поддержит его необъяснимые тревоги, не придумает загадочного плана, который в конце концов сработает… Не на кого больше положиться. Гарри сжался на стуле, ощутив себя крошечным и беззащитным. Грюм забрал его волшебную палочку, и Гарри не представлял, как ему выбраться из этой ловушки. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Грюм мотнул своим глазом, издав странный звук. — Но я позвал тебя из-за идеи, которую мне сообщила Молли. Твоей идеи. По поводу Горация Слизнорта.</p><p>— Да, я слышал, что он уже готовил зелье для Люпина раньше. Я подумал, что он сможет делать это снова.</p><p>— Подозрительно, что точно такую же идею предлагал и Дамблдор. За некоторое время. Он сказал, что Слизнорт не желает помогать Ордену, но разговор именно с тобой может его переубедить.</p><p>— За некоторое время? — Гарри напрягся.</p><p>— Дамблдор составлял планы для разных вариантов развития событий. Это единственное, что тебя удивляет?</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Почему именно с тобой должен поговорить Слизнорт? Дамблдор настаивал на этом.</p><p>Грюм смотрел на Гарри так пристально, будто пытался взглядом просверлить в нем дыру. Гарри не чувствовал вторжения в свои мысли, и Грозный Глаз не казался человеком, склонным к искусной и тонкой легилименции. Скорее уж он действительно пытался запугать, и у него это отчасти получалось: его испещренное шрамами лицо, выпученный глаз, торчащие клочками седые волосы… Гарри нахмурился и постарался выглядеть недоумевающе.</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, — сказал он. — Я никогда не встречал Слизнорта лично. Но миссис Уизли говорила, что он любил заводить знаменитые знакомства… Может, поэтому?</p><p>— Интересная догадка, — Грюм, казалось, стал еще подозрительней. Возможно, то, как слажено Гарри говорил, казалось ему странным. — И что такого ты можешь сказать Слизнорту, чтобы склонить его на нашу сторону?</p><p>— Я не знаю, сэр.</p><p>— Не знаешь?</p><p>— Что я могу ему сказать, кроме уже известных вещей? Нам нужна его помощь, и Дамблдор верил, что у него есть достаточно храбрости, чтобы присоединиться к нам.</p><p>— Хорошо, Поттер. Но имей в виду, если ты замышляешь что-то… Лучше бы тебе поставить меня в известность.</p><p>— У меня даже нет волшебной палочки, сэр. Почему у меня есть чувство, будто я в тюрьме?</p><p>— Не драматизируй, Поттер. Надзор за тобой необходим для твоей же безопасности. </p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор бы не одобрил этого.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор оказывал людям слишком большое доверие, и мы оба знаем, к чему это привело. Я не собираюсь допустить шпиона в наши ряды.</p><p>— Полагаете, я буду шпионить для Волдеморта? Я?</p><p>— Нет, я полагаю, что он может шпионить за нами без твоего на то согласия. </p><p>— Я хочу делать что-то. Хочу заниматься поиском крестражей, — выпалил Гарри, чувствуя, как гнев становится невозможно сдерживать. Его ладони вспотели и задрожали. Злость была живой, сосредоточенной, она будто пробуждала: тоска, боль, вина — все это отступило под ее силой, и единственным чувством была праведная ярость. Сердце застучало быстрее, и что-то словно сжимало его изнутри. Что-то темное.</p><p>— Орден этим занимается.</p><p>— Я могу помочь. Дамблдор поручил это мне не просто так!</p><p>— Что такого ты можешь сделать, чего не может взрослый и обученный волшебник? Ты даже не закончил четвертый курс, Поттер. Ты и твои друзья — просто дети.</p><p>— Я встречался с Волдемортом столько раз, сколько ни один «просто ребенок» не может и представить. Может даже побольше вас.</p><p>Грюм побагровел, и Гарри понял, что перешёл границу. Но отступать он не хотел просто из принципа. Он смотрел Грюму в глаза и тяжело дышал. Кровь стучала в его висках. Грозный Глаз достал волшебную палочку и направил Гарри прямо в лицо. Несколько секунд Грюм выглядел так, будто готов разораться, и только несколько глубоких вдохов, из-за которых крылья носа его затрепетали, помогли ему взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Слушай меня, Поттер, — процедил Грюм. — Ты доставлял безмерное количество проблем Дамблдору, и я не позволю, чтобы ты продолжал доставлять их Ордену и теперь. Если я заподозрю, пусть даже мимолетом, что ты что-то замышляешь, я наложу на тебя столько заклятий, что ты не сможешь и вздохнуть без моего ведома. Ты подошел к грани моего терпения. Все понятно?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Я не слышу! — рявкнул Грюм.</p><p>— Да, сэр!</p><p>— Отлично. Я вызову тебя, если Слизнорт начнет упрямиться, а до тех пор — имей в виду, я всегда за тобой слежу.</p><p>Глаз Грюма крутанулся в глазнице. Гарри прищурился и кивнул. Он вышел, ничего не говоря на прощание и с трудом удержавшись от желания хлопнуть дверью, и первым делом направился в ванную. Внутри него клокотал гнев, и он не хотел появляться в таком виде перед друзьями. Он чувствовал себя униженным и оскорбленным, а еще — придавленным сверху безмерно тяжелой ногой Грюма. Он ворвался в ближайшую ванную и запер за собой дверь. Тесное пространство сдавило его со всех сторон. Он подошел к раковине и плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой — это немного взбодрило. Впрочем, его все равно потряхивало от желания что-нибудь сломать. Гарри уставился на свое отражение в зеркале и на миг ужаснулся: на него будто бы взглянул кто-то другой — незнакомец с темными глазами. Но это наваждение спало, все дело было в тусклом освещении.</p><p>Если бы все темные образы так легко могли терять свое значение. Нужно было выбираться отсюда — чем дальше, тем туже становилась петля на горле, которую Гарри ощущал до ужасающего четко. Он подумал о Драко. Орден мог заниматься поиском крестражей, но никто не стал бы спасать Малфоя. Гарри не собирался оставлять его в беде. Что делать? Что делать? Он схватился руками за края раковины и ощутил, какими горячими вмиг стали его ладони. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь остановить этот всплеск паники и ярости — раковина треснула с мерзким звуком, и по бледно-голубой эмали пробежали глубокие трещины.</p><p>— Черт, — Гарри отпрянул и прижал руки к лицу. Он потер глаза под очками, сильно нажимая и заставляя разноцветные пятна плыть в темноте. Истерика никак не могла ему помочь.</p><p>Он вышел из ванной так же поспешно, как и вбежал туда. Признаваться в разбитой раковине не хотелось — хотелось ее доломать. Сдержав порыв бессмысленного вандализма, он глубоко вздохнул и отправился искать друзей: это оказалось не так сложно, они все собрались в комнате Седрика. Палочку Диггори тоже конфисковали, поэтому он представлял собой такую же недовольную оппозицию, как и все остальные. </p><p>— Привет, — мрачно сказал Гарри, присаживаясь на край кровати. </p><p>— Чего хотел Грюм? — спросил Рон. </p><p>— Спрашивал, с чего я вдруг решил обратиться к Слизнорту. Оказывается, Дамблдор тоже предлагал этот план, и Грюм посчитал это совпадение слишком подозрительным.</p><p>— А это совпадение? — спросил Седрик. Гарри покачал головой и опасливо покосился на дверь: говорить что-то сейчас было небезопасно, их могли подслушать. Гермиона правильно расценила его промедление: </p><p>— Секундочку, — она выбежала из комнаты, а через пару минут вернулась с листком бумаги и маггловской шариковой ручкой и вручила все Гарри. Тот тут же понял ее план, поэтому написал:</p><p>
  <i>Слизнорт знает о крестражах, и я хочу расспросить его. Но я не знаю, как это сделать, если Грюм все время будет рядом. Он сказал, что собирается следить за мной еще пристальней. Я не знаю, что делать. </i>
</p><p>Рон и Джинни обеспокоенно переглянулись с Гермионой. Та вздохнула и взяла листок:</p><p><i>Для начала нам нужен хороший, продуманный </i>(она дважды это подчеркнула)<i> план. </i> </p><p><i>Я хочу уйти как можно скорее. Находиться здесь бессмысленно. Я чувствую себя бесполезным</i> — написал Гарри. Седрик активно закивал и посмотрел ему в глаза. Слабость и усталость едва ли могли заставить его оставить цель. Диггори хотел убить Волдеморта — Гарри прекрасно знал, каким живучим является это желание.</p><p>Гермиона попыталась остудить их воинственный пыл:</p><p>
  <i>Нельзя забывать, что мы не сможем свободно пользоваться магией. Отдел надзора за несовершеннолетними сможет нас выследить. Нельзя бросаться в омут с головой. </i>
</p><p><i>А если мы будем пользоваться чужими палочками?</i> — написал Гарри. </p><p>
  <i>Этого недостаточно, чтобы обмануть заклинание Надзора</i>
</p><p> — Вы же знаете, как оно работает? — шепнула Гермиона, решив, что даже будучи подслушанной, эта информация не выдаст их. </p><p>— Его накладывают на нас в детстве, — так же тихо ответил Седрик. — И его срок годности истекает в нужном возрасте.</p><p>— Да, когда ребенок рождается в семье волшебников, заклинание накладывается еще в роддоме или при регистрации. А на меня его наложили, когда пришли сообщить, что я — волшебница, — пояснила Гермиона. — И оно ложится на наши волшебные палочки, когда мы их покупаем. Это очень хитрая магия, и обойти ее очень сложно — в конце концов, она во многом и защищает мир магов от раскрытия. </p><p><i>Но его можно снять?</i> — спросил Гарри.</p><p>Гермиона написала:</p><p><i>Наверное, но я понятия не имею, как именно. И это не единственная проблема. Если мы хотим сбежать отсюда, то куда мы пойдем? Где мы будем брать еду? Как мы будем защищать себя? Что будем делать? Я понимаю, что вы</i> (она нарисовала две стрелочки, указывающие на Гарри и Седрика)<i>, жаждете немедленно приступить к действиям, но мы должны все обдумать, если мы не хотим оказаться в руках Волдеморта как можно скорее. Это очень опасно.</i></p><p><i>Вам не обязательно мне помогать,</i> — написал Гарри, чувствуя легкую боль в груди. — <i>Гермиона права, это действительно будет очень опасно. Но Дамблдор поручил мне заниматься крестражами. Я не уверен, что Орден сможет уничтожить их все. </i></p><p>Седрик прищурился.</p><p>— Ты хочешь уничтожить их все? — спросил он, выделив голосом последнее слово.</p><p>— Да, после того как спасу Драко, — Гарри смело ответил на его взгляд. Многое было сказано без слов, и они оба это понимали. Седрик кивнул и грустно улыбнулся. Он написал:</p><p>
  <i>Мне все равно, насколько это опасно. Если ты хочешь уничтожить Волдеморта, я с тобой. Но план нам действительно нужен.</i>
</p><p>Гарри забрал лист:</p><p>
  <i>Я хочу отправиться на площадь Гриммо. Оттуда можно связаться со Снейпом, а он сможет как-нибудь помочь близнецам.</i>
</p><p>Его предложение было встречено опасливым молчанием.</p><p>— Что? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Дружище, мы понимаем, что ты веришь Снейпу, — начал Рон. — Но может не стоит прямо так полагаться на его верность? Просто допустим, что он может оказаться не на нашей стороне?..</p><p>— Снейп на нашей стороне.</p><p>— Мы ведь этого точно не знаем, так? — добавила Джинни. — Нужно сначала удостовериться? Доверяй, но проверяй?</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Конечно, он понимал их сомнения: никто из них не знал Северуса так, как он, а без близкого знакомства тот действительно казался весьма подозрительной и темной личностью. Это было не так, но это не отменяло того, что они боялись, очень сильно боялись, и лучше всего им было бы остаться здесь. Рон, Гермиона, Джинни — они еще не запятнали себя этой войной так глубоко, чтобы потерять возможность забыть о ней. Но Гарри и Седрик не могли позволить себе такого. Так же как Грюм, Ремус, Тонкс, Кингсли и остальные не могли. Поэтому они были частью Ордена Феникса. Гарри знал, что друзья до последнего будут настаивать на том, чтобы помогать ему — он думал, что проще будет не спрашивать их мнения. Найти способ сбежать и просто испариться.<br/>Снейп поможет ему. В этом он был уверен.</p><p><i>Я не думаю, что мы можем уйти отсюда без чужой помощи, </i>— написала Гермиона, почувствовав висящий в воздухе протест и сменив тему. — <i>И вероятней всего нам может помочь Ремус.</i></p><p>Гарри покачал головой.</p><p>— Он винит себя… — он посмотрел на Седрика, вспомнив, что не говорил с ним о Сириусе. Но Диггори просто кивнул, и взгляд его застыл, став стеклянным. — Он считает, что он не уследил за Сириусом в битве. И не хочет допустить этой ошибки со мной.</p><p>— Тебе следует попробовать. Я не могу придумать другого варианта, кроме как ждать.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Орденцы аппарировали на поляну за барьером и просто проходили сквозь него. Это были сильные чары, но Ремус был одним из тех, кто помогал их накладывать. Это же был его дом. Он мог вывести их отсюда, но он никогда бы не согласился просто отпустить их, куда глаза глядят. Впрочем, когда-то он хотел к ним присоединиться — если бы он отправился с ними сейчас, возможно, это было бы не худшим решением? Ведь у них с Тонкс еще не было ребенка.<br/>Но Ремус бы не одобрил идею с Гриммо. Никто не верил Снейпу, и пока что Гарри не мог их переубедить — у него не было доказательств. Куда они могли пойти? Его вдруг осенило, и он схватился за лист:</p><p>
  <i>Есть еще одно место! Дом Дурслей тоже заколдован, поэтому Дамблдор хотел, чтобы я там жил. Он думал, там безопасно.</i>
</p><p>Ведь защитная магия, наложенная его матерью, все еще должна работать. Или она спала в тот момент, когда Гарри перестал возвращаться к своим родственникам? Он не был уверен, но это был один из вариантов. Джинни забрала у него ручку:</p><p>
  <i>А ты не думаешь, что за этим домом уже следят?</i>
</p><p><i>Возможно, нужно проверить,</i> — и стоило предупредить Дурслей. Миссис Фигг больше некому было докладывать, и эти люди были абсолютно беззащитны.</p><p>Рон вдруг решил добавить свое слово в переписку:</p><p>
  <i>У моего отца есть волшебная палатка. Они забрали ее из Норы. В теории можно жить в ней.</i>
</p><p><i>Хорошо. Если у нас будет палатка и Ремус согласится нам помочь, что мы будем делать? </i> — написала Гермиона. —<i> С чего мы начнем?</i></p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, это нам подскажет Слизнорт.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Джордж несколько раз постучал. Дверь камеры была тяжелой и потемневшей от влаги и времени. Эта часть подземелий мало использовалась, здесь редко появлялись ученики, а помещения пустовали. Среди студентов ходили легенды о том, что по молодости бывший смотритель Филч именно здесь подвешивал провинившихся за большой палец, но никто никогда не находил доказательств этому. Сейчас же темные комнаты с низким потолком стали чаще видеть волшебников: здесь заперли Хагрида.<p>Не дождавшись ответа, Джордж повторил свой стук.</p><p>— Хагрид, — позвал он. — Хагрид!</p><p>— Кто это? — послышался с той стороны глухой голос. Он звучал простужено и обреченно.</p><p>— Джордж. Уизли, — Джордж прижался к двери ближе. Он сжал палочку покрепче и бросил взгляд на темный коридор. Охранник, которого приставили сторожить великана, крепко спал под сонными чарами. Но ни Джордж, ни Фред не были профессионалами в этих чарах, поэтому волшебство в любой момент могло развеяться. Каждая секунда была на счету.</p><p>— Джордж? — из-за двери раздался шум: видимо, удивленный Хагрид поднялся с пола. — Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Мы с Фредом не успели уйти из Хогвартса во время битвы, — протараторил Джордж. — Гарри и остальные в безопасности.</p><p>— Вам нужно уходить отсюда! — великан, кажется, тоже прижался к двери. — Если Сам-Знаешь-Кто вас найдет…</p><p>— Этим мы и планируем заняться. Ты с нами?</p><p>— Конечно, но… — Хагрид ударил по двери, и она содрогнулась. От двери в воздух поднялась какая-то мелкая пыль, и Джордж поморщился: в подземельях и так пахло сыростью и холодом, а теперь к этому запаху примешалась еще и древняя плесень. — Эти двери заколдованы. И как вы собираетесь сбежать?</p><p>— Камин в кабинете директора. Он соединяется с домом на площади Гриммо. У нас есть запас взрывающихся смесей, чтобы отвлечь внимание Пожирателей.</p><p>— Камин, это ж… В общем, я через камин не могу.</p><p>Джордж ощутил, как что-то упало внутри него.</p><p>— Совсем не можешь? </p><p>— Оно тогось… Плоховато работает со мной. Камины-то маловаты. </p><p>— Черт, — Джордж уставился на пятно на двери, судорожно перебирая варианты. У них не было другого плана. — Черт, я не знаю. Мы не можем тебя вот так оставить.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где Грохх? — спросил Хагрид тяжко. — Мой братец, мне ничего о нем не говорят…</p><p>— Наверное где-то в Убежище, — Джордж прикинул, куда можно было бы деть немаленького брата Хагрида. В том случае, если от него просто не избавились. — Думаешь, он может нам помочь?</p><p>— Без него я не могу уйти. Это я его сюда привел, бросить его — последнее дело… Он, понимаешь ли, не совсем умный малый, его в детстве много били из-за его размеров. Для великана он маловат, вот он и получился такой. Он без меня тут не справится.</p><p>Джордж задумался. Он снова покосился на темный коридор: сигнала еще не было, значит, он мог еще немного времени провести здесь. Хагрид хотел сбежать вместе с Гроххом — здесь было не так уж много выборов…</p><p>— Думаешь, он смог бы пройти сквозь барьер? — спросил Джордж. Сломать барьер целиком такими малыми силами было невозможно, но, может, Хагрид и Грохх могли сделать небольшую трещину и пройти сквозь нее… Едва ли Грохх мог расширить проход для них всех, поэтому в любом случае и пришлось бы использовать два пути отхода. Ненадежный план, но ничего другого в голову не приходило.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Хагрид. — Грохх-то не особо большой…</p><p>Горький вкус наполнил рот Джорджа. Может, в день Икс они смогли бы освободить Хагрида и Грохха, но если те не сумеют покинуть Хогвартс, они окажутся в гораздо большей беде, чем сейчас. Могли ли они рисковать? У них в запасе были взрывающиеся смеси, которые они использовали для своих волшебных фейерверков и планировали использовать в самодельных бомбах, но насколько разрушительный эффект они бы оказали на барьер? Это было слишком рискованно.</p><p>— Не думаю, что ему хватит сил открыть барьер для нас всех. Мы можем устроить много взрывов в другом месте, чтобы отвлечь внимание Пожирателей, и у вас будет шанс пройти вдвоем, но если не получится… Я не знаю, что тогда может быть.</p><p>Хагрид тяжело вздохнул, и Джордж услышал возню из-за двери.</p><p>— Волнуюсь я, — негромко проговорил Хагрид. Его голос, взбодрившийся в начале разговора, снова стал слабеть. — Не уверен, барьер-то крепкая штука, а подставить Грохха… Его же убьют.</p><p>Джордж закусил губу. Он не был уверен, что ответственность за этот план была ему по плечу. Если бы они могли все двигаться вместе… Оставлять Хагрида рисковать своей жизнью было неправильно, но что еще они могли сделать? Они не могли тянуть, нужно было выбираться из Хогвартса. Они и так провели в замке много времени — остальные наверняка безумно волновались за них. Подумать только, как отреагировала их мать на новость, что два ее сына застряли в одном месте с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.</p><p>— В замке осталось много наших, — сказал Джордж. — МакГонагалл, Флитвик, Стебль… И ученики. Некоторые из них останутся. Ты тут не один. Мы вернемся к Гарри, и вместе придумаем, как тебя освободить. Хорошо?</p><p>— Пережду, — Хагрид грузно опустился на пол. — И не через такое проходили… Но ты проверь, ладно? Как там Грошик? И Клык мой куда делся, бедняга, совсем ж один остался…</p><p>— Хорошо, — Джорджу казалось, его сейчас вывернет от досады и жалости.</p><p>Оставлять кого-то в Хогвартсе было нестерпимо: это место теперь кишело страхами и опасностями, и все, кто собирался встретить их лицом к лицу, казались пропавшими. Но помочь им всем не представлялось возможности. </p><p>— Спасибо, что хочешь помочь, — великан постучал по двери. — Ко мне тут иногда заглядывают, но, сам понимаешь, редко… Я знаю, рано или поздно Орден отвоюет замок. Профессор… Дамблдор, то бишь, наш Дамблдор — он верил в своих людей, а он не ошибался, знаешь...</p><p>Джордж подумал о Гриндевальде — главной ошибке Дамблдора.</p><p>— Да, Хагрид, — напоминать об этом не хотелось. Хагрид, видимо, желал верить только в лучшее, и, если эта вера придавала ему сил, Джордж не желал ее разрушать. — Мне пора идти, но мы попробуем еще раз прийти к тебе завтра. Держись.</p><p>Джордж несколько раз постучал на прощание и быстрым шагом отправился обратно. Фред, который следил за незнакомым Пожирателем, развалившемся на стуле, заметил его приближение и помахал волшебной палочкой с Люмосом на конце.</p><p>— Ну как все прошло?</p><p>— Он не хочет уходить без Грохха, а через камин их перевести невозможно, — мрачно резюмировал Джордж. — Может быть Грохх бы смог прорваться сквозь барьер, но Хагрид боится рисковать им.</p><p>— Если не получится, их убьют, — Фред пришел к такому же выводу.</p><p>— Нам придется их оставить.</p><p>Фред покосился на Пожирателя. Тот был довольно молодым и никогда не светился в криминальных сводках в газетах. Наверняка, кто-то из новичков, может, из обучающихся авроров. Сколько еще таких юнцов примкнуло к Волдеморту? Чего они ждали, выбирая этот путь?</p><p>— Мы все равно не можем вытащить их всех, — печально добавил Фред. </p><p>Конечно, среди несчастных студентов нашлись бы те, кто пожелал бы сбежать, но связываться с ними было опасно — кто-то мог оказаться предателем или просто быть достаточно напуганным, чтобы работать на новое руководство школы. Да и сейчас в замке собралось так много Пожирателей, что даже если бы все ученики и прежние учителя объединились, что они смогли бы? Им не хватило бы сил выстоять против Волдеморта и Гриндевальда и их армии. Они были беспомощны. Джордж не желал становиться причиной чужих несчастий, поэтому они не втягивали никого из преподавателей — если бы тех поймали на помощи Уизли, им бы не позволили остаться, а Хогвартс действительно нуждался в верных людях. </p><p>Они могли справиться и так: обретенные ресурсы обнадеживали. В каморке Крайфера хранилось немало их изобретений, и близнецы без всяких зазрений совести прибрали их к рукам. К тому же Невилл принес часть их вещей: того, что теперь было спрятано в заброшенном кабинете, служившим убежищем для близнецов, хватало для воплощения их сумасшедшего плана. </p><p>— Тогда сделаем, что можем, и расскажем обо всей ситуации Гарри, — Джордж представил этот разговор, и ему стало тошно. Он мог поставить себя на место своего друга, и даже от простого образа его изнутри наполняла отвратительная, выматывающая тяжесть. Если Фред бы творил что-то настолько опасное, отчаянное и непонятное, он бы сошел с ума от волнения. Даже сейчас факт того, что Волдеморт был так близко к Фреду и потенциально имел возможность ему навредить, становилось страшно. Что уж говорить о Малфое, которого Темный Лорд таскал за собой, словно щенка.</p><p>И на котором он оставил эту ужасную отметину.</p><p>Джорджа передернуло. Фред, будто прочитав его мысли, взял его за руку и крепко сжал. Он притянул его ближе и ткнулся лбом в его плечо, пытаясь приободрить.</p><p>— Мы сбежим из Хогвартса, — шепнул он ему на ухо. — И все, кто заперт здесь, кто боится и надеется на спасение, увидят, что мы еще не сдались. Волдеморт рано решил пировать и праздновать победу, но раз уж он этим занят — мы устроим ему фейерверк, которого он никогда не забудет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Побег</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Предупреждение: твинцест!<br/>Если что-то начнет вас напрягать, листайте до большого пробела между строками!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>— А если я хочу изменить видение?<br/>— Это невозможно, мальчик мой. Видения — это узлы, к которым стремится наша жизнь. Все, что мы делаем, ведет нас к ним. Но, чтобы вы понимали, смерть не любит, когда с ней заигрывают. Она всегда берет то, что было ей обещано. Лишь самые могущественные из нас способны совладать с ней…</i>*</p><p>Разговор с Трелони произошел давным-давно, но Джордж все равно помнил ее пугающие слова. Кошмары не мучили его так сильно, как было в год до возращения Волдеморта, но теперь они участились. В этом, правда, не было ничего мистического — каких еще снов можно было ожидать в такой ситуации? Каждую ночь Джордж прислушивался к сквознякам, гуляющим по коридорам замка, и ему чудилось, будто Пожиратели нашли их и вот-вот распахнут дверь. Пора было выбираться.</p><p>Однако, глядя на Фреда, с энтузиазмом рисующего их план на доске, его одолевали сомнения. Вдруг этот побег и был той самой дорогой, что вела их к смерти? Вдруг на самом деле Орден собирался спасти их, и им нужно было оставаться на месте? Фред считал, что все это — глупости, но Джордж не мог выкинуть сомнения из головы. </p><p>— Все в порядке? — спросила Полумна. Джордж вздрогнул. </p><p>— Да, я просто задумался, — он улыбнулся. Полумна не выглядела убежденной, она разглядывала его своими огромными голубыми глазами и словно бы подозревала о его мыслях. </p><p>— Надеюсь, о деле, — Фред посмотрел на него с хитрым прищуром. Он постучал палочкой по доске, и мелок, оставив последний штрих, опустился на подставку. — Мне кажется, так все предельно понятно?</p><p>— А это барашек? — спросила Полумна. Она спрыгнула с парты, оставив Джорджа вместе с Забини, и подошла поближе. — А, это взрыв. Да, очень похоже.</p><p>— Это — тактические обозначения, — возмутился Фред. — Итак, наш план. Мы назвали его «Побег из дерьмового окружения».</p><p>— Серьезно? — хмыкнул Блейз. — На большее фантазии не хватило? </p><p>— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — отмахнулся Фред. — К делу. Видите эти три точки? Мы поместим мешочки со взрывной смесью около барьера, Большого Зала и на лестницах. Мы сделали ее из основ для фейерверков, поэтому дыма будет много. Начнем часов в пять, когда будет смеркаться, и чтобы вы были не в Большом Зале. Взорвем их с некоторым интервалом, чтобы казалось, будто кто-то продвигается в замок. Вечером мы предупредим МакГонагалл о своем присутствии. Нельзя ее подставлять, но она может обратить внимание Пожирателей на наши взрывы. Это должно выманить Снейпа. Когда он уйдет, мы взорвем окно и проникнем в кабинет. А потом сбежим через камин на Гриммо.</p><p>— А что должны делать мы? — спросил Невилл.</p><p>— Нам нужно, чтобы вы проследили за двумя взрывами, — добавил Джордж. — Мы подожжем смесь около барьера и сразу полетим к башне. А вы, если согласитесь, подожжете смеси около Зала и на лестницах.</p><p>— И как это сделать? — в голосе Забини появилось что-то почти восхищенное. Он уставился на доску с ухмылкой, но блеском в темных глазах. — Нас могут поймать.</p><p>— Смесь поджигается от искры. У мешочка есть фитиль, его хватает, чтобы можно было отбежать подальше. Это опасно, и вы рискуете, помогая нам. Мы поймем, если вы откажетесь участвовать.</p><p>— Мы поможем, — уверенно сказал Невилл, поглядев на остальных. — Нам пока что не запрещают ходить по замку.</p><p>— Ты можешь поджечь тот, что будет около Большого зала, — Полумна посмотрела на Блейза. — А потом побежать в подземелье и сказать всем, что там взрывы. А мы можем спуститься и поджечь тот, что на лестницах.</p><p>— Мы спрячем мешочки сверху над арками. Вот тут, и вот тут, — Фред ткнул пальцем в свою карту. — Это арка, которая первая справа от Большого Зала. А это — когда поднимаешься на третий этаж, на балконе. Понимаете, где они?</p><p>Ребята покивали.</p><p>— Хорошо, взрывы мы устроим. Но много чего может пойти не так. Если камин не сработает? — спросил Невилл.</p><p>— Тогда мы просто сбежим через окно и спрячемся, пока все не утихнет. Затем — будем думать снова.</p><p>— А Снейп? Вдруг он не выйдет? </p><p>— Тогда мы узнаем, насколько опасен такой взрыв для человека. </p><p>— Если камин работает, то, думаю, все может пройти неплохо, — Забини скрестил руки на груди. — Но вы учли, что стены Хогвартса защищены магией? Хватит ли вашего взрыва? Если что-то пойдет не так и вы попадетесь, вас убьют. </p><p>— Да, это опасно, — Джордж незаметно сжал руки в кулаки. — Но это тоже играет нам на руку. В Хогвартсе Волдеморт и Гриндевальд, и никто в здравом уме не стал бы ничего замышлять против них сейчас. Воспользуемся эффектом неожиданности.</p><p>— А что до окна, — добавил Фред. —Уверенности нет, но в малых дозах смесь взрывается вполне неплохо. Того количества, что мы собрали, должно хватить.</p><p>— А что вы будете делать, когда окажетесь на Гриммо? Вы ведь не знаете, где Орден.</p><p>Это было сложной частью. Даже если бы им сказали, где конкретно находится новая база, они не смогли бы туда аппарировать — и не только из-за недостатка навыка аппарации, но и потому что они никогда не видели этого места. Без человека, который бы их туда провел, они не могли найти штаба Ордена Феникса. Но разве это было плохо? Они окажутся в Лондоне. У них будут волшебные палочки, метлы и галлеоны, что им подарил Гарри. До апреля осталось совсем ничего, а затем с них спадет заклинание Надзора, и они будут свободны. <br/>Джордж бы хотел сбежать. Он знал, что этого не произойдет.</p><p>Он посмотрел на стол, где они сложили все необходимое. Два блестящих черных Нимбуса, которые им подарил Малфой, ждали своего часа. Невилл помог достать их из спальни — убегать на них было явно удобней, чем на Чистометах. </p><p>— Мы справимся, — ответил Джордж. — Уверены, что не хотите пойти с нами?</p><p>На миг воцарилось тяжкое молчание. </p><p>— Я бы с радостью свалил из этого замка, — сказал, наконец, Блейз. — Но Драко… Я не могу оставить этого придурка. Боюсь, рано или поздно он покончит с собой, если рядом никого не будет.</p><p>— Мы будем рядом, — Полумна вернулась к нему и села рядом. Она коснулась его локтя, и Блейз невесело улыбнулся. — Когда Гарри придет, у него будут союзники.</p><p>— Профессорам тоже нужна помощь, — добавил Невилл. — Я говорил с МакГонагалл. Снейп вернет младшие курсы, и ей будет нужен в Гриффиндоре кто-то, на кого можно будет положиться. Пока нас не трогают, мы можем как-то помочь. Сидеть дома и ждать, когда они придут… Мои родители бы так не поступили. </p><p>Его родители были в Ордене Феникса. Джордж знал это.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда будем общаться через пергаменты.</p><p>— Не уверен, что Драко примет пергамент, — вставил Блейз. — Думаю, сейчас он старается отгородиться от всего, чтобы не становилось только хуже. Если Поттер начнет напоминать о себе… Драко не выдержит. И Темный Лорд может узнать.</p><p>— Именно поэтому у него должна быть какая-то связь с Орденом. Если Волдеморт узнает или что-то случится.</p><p>— Я сделаю, что смогу, — Забини отвернулся. Он заботился о Малфое гораздо больше, чем о Гарри, и это можно было понять. Джордж посмотрел на Фреда и тут же отвернулся: отчего-то ему показалось, что его взгляд выдал истинное чувство.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>—  Если у нас все получится, мы войдем в историю, — шепотом сказал Фред.</p><p>— Если не получится, мы тоже в нее войдем. Просто вперед ногами, — хмыкнул Джордж. </p><p>Они расположились в тайном переходе за гобеленом и поджидали, когда профессор МакГонагалл направится к своим комнатам. Днем в этой части замка сновало немало Пожирателей, но во время ужина все стекались на нижние этажи, поэтому в коридоре было достаточно безопасно. Было бы удобней спрятаться прямо в ее комнатах, но на дверь были наложены слишком хитрые чары, и близнецы не смогли их снять. </p><p>— Ты только представь. Мы ускользнем из-под носа Волдеморта. У меня мурашки по коже.</p><p>— Гарри говорил, у него нет носа на самом деле. Как у змеи.</p><p>— Фу. Зато очень удобно лежать лицом в подушку, хм? </p><p>— Представь, если бы у него были такие же проблемы со зрением, как у Гарри, но он не мог бы носить очки из-за отсутствия носа.</p><p>— Он бы пытался носить линзы, но они бы не подходили, потому что у него глаза как у змеи. В итоге он бы постоянно щурился.</p><p>— Слушай, а может поэтому они и выглядят как у змеи? Что он постоянно щурится?</p><p>За гобеленом царил красноватый полумрак. Свет проникал сквозь мелкие дырочки в старой ткани, и этого было недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть черты чужого лица. Но Джордж легко мог представить, как Фред кривовато улыбается. Джорджу казалось, что он может почувствовать колебание воздуха между ними. Протянув руку, он коснулся плеча Фреда; тот мелко дрожал. Его свитер был колючим: многочисленные трансфигурации цветов плохо сказывались на материале.</p><p>Джордж наклонился вперед. Фред отпрянул, прижавшись к стене.</p><p>— Разговор о Волдеморте тебя заводит? — спросил он с мнимой бравадой.</p><p>— Мне просто страшно.</p><p>— Скоро все закончится, — Фред ухватил его за свитер и притянул ближе. Джордж ощутил дыхание на своем лице. Сейчас было не время и не место, но он едва ли мог устоять, когда Фред был так близко. Чужая ладонь скользнула по животу Джорджа, а потом вдруг резко переместилась ниже. Фред усмехнулся ему на ухо. </p><p>В коридоре раздались шаги. Близнецы отпрянули друг от друга и подняли волшебные палочки. Джордж тяжело задышал: его сердце колотилось так быстро, будто он пробежал марафон. Интимный момент разрушился, и вместе с ним исчез и хрупкий миг безопасности.</p><p>— Я не могу вам помочь, — донесся до них голос МакГонагалл. — Подобные вопросы никогда не были в моей компетенции, и было бы глупо ожидать, что у меня найдутся на них ответы.</p><p>— По-вашему я глупец? — сказал Гриндевальд. Мурашки пробежали по спине Джорджа. Секунду назад он нежился в руках Фреда, а теперь вслушивался в голос человека, убившего Дамблдора. </p><p>— По-моему, вы отчаялись в своих поисках. Мистер Крайфер больше меня знал о хранилищах Дамблдора, стоило бы расспрашивать его. Вам не повезло, что он сбежал.</p><p>— Сбежал? Разве?</p><p>— Насколько мне известно, его не видели с самой битвы, — отчеканила профессор МакГонагалл. Джордж до мельчайших подробностей мог представить презрительное и холодное выражение на ее лице. К несчастью, он так же хорошо мог представить и Гриндевальда.</p><p>— Очень интересно, — Гриндевальд словно бы задумался. — Однако недавно кто-то посещал его кабинет. Как вы это объясните?</p><p>Близнецы переглянулись. Это было их рук дело.</p><p>— Вы полагаете, что он прячется в Хогвартсе? — скептически спросила МакГонагалл.</p><p>Их шаги приблизились. Все в животе Джорджа превратилось в тугой узел. Дело было даже не в случайном громком вздохе, который мог их выдать, а в том, как близко к ним стоял Геллерт Гриндевальд. Вдруг он что-то подозревал из-за исчезновения Крайфера?</p><p>— Вы мне скажите.</p><p>— Я ничего об этом не знаю.</p><p>— Вы не знаете о чарах для хранилища, не знаете, куда исчез Крайфер, вам ничего не известно об Ордене и их передвижениях. Чем вы вообще занимались все эти годы?</p><p>— Я профессор Трансфигурации, мистер Гриндевальд. В отличие от вас, я добросовестно исполняю свои обязанности.</p><p>— Вы меня укоряете? — Гриндевальд усмехнулся. — Напрасно. Мои уроки были гораздо лучше той ерунды, что пишут в учебниках. Дамблдор…</p><p>— Не смейте произносить его имя!</p><p>Воцарилась тишина. Джордж не знал, чего ждать. Он готовился в любой момент выскочить из-за гобелена и защитить МакГонагалл.  </p><p>—  Не поднимайте на меня голос, Минерва, — Гриндевальд заговорил на удивление спокойно. — Никогда. Вам ясно? </p><p>МакГонагалл молчала. Джорджу казалось, за спасительной тканью собирается холодный туман. Что-то начало скапливаться в воздухе и душить, давить своим присутствием. Нечто невидимое словно прокралось за гобелен и в любой момент готовилось сорвать его. Джордж едва дышал; каждый звук походил на громыхание. Или это кровь стучала в висках?</p><p>— Могу я еще как-то вам помочь? — наконец, заговорила МакГонагалл. </p><p>— Полагаю, что нет.</p><p>— Тогда я бы предпочла вернуться в свои комнаты. Благодарю, что проводили меня.</p><p>— Помните о своем долге, Минерва. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Шаги Гриндевальда начали удаляться, а МакГонагалл не двигалась с места. Близнецы тоже не спешили выходить из убежища. Джордж не был уверен, что способен сделать хоть шаг. По его спине тек холодный пот, а тело было таким слабым, будто это нервное напряжение забрало все его силы. Только когда МакГонагалл подошла к дверям своего кабинета, Джордж очнулся.</p><p>— Сейчас, — шепнул он. Фред прижался к нему, молчаливо соглашаясь.</p><p>Они выбрались из-за гобелена. Профессор МакГонагалл задумчиво разглядывала дверь собственного кабинета. В этот момент она выглядела невероятно постаревшей: взгляд ее потух, а гордая осанка исчезла. Она была одета в изумрудную мантию и такого же цвета шляпу, которая сидела немного криво на седых волосах.</p><p>— Профессор, — негромко позвал Фред. МакГонагалл вздрогнула и повернулась.</p><p>— Кто!… — она посмотрела на них возмущенным, почти диким взглядом. — Вы… Уизли?! </p><p>Ее взгляд скользнул в пространство за их спинами, будто профессор ждала, что здесь окажется кто-то еще. Джордж ее понимал.</p><p>— Опережая ваш вопрос, мы с Фредом не успели сбежать во время атаки. Остальных тут нет, — пояснил он.</p><p>Ему показалось, профессор готова схватиться за сердце. Она оглядела их с ног до головы, а потом, покачав головой, быстрым взмахом волшебной палочки сняла чары с двери. Она пропустила их вперед, опасливо поглядывая в ту сторону, где скрылся Гриндевальд. Джордж не думал, что когда-нибудь он застанет МакГонагалл в таком состоянии: женщина казалась абсолютно растерянной. Едва ли их появление было тем, чего она ждала после разговора с Темным волшебником.</p><p>Кабинет МакГонагалл был таким же, как и всегда. Теплый, сдержанный, наполненный только необходимыми вещами. Книги в шкафах стояли ровно, а на столе не было ничего, кроме чернильницы и набора перьев. Единственным украшением был герб Гриффиндора над камином. Золотой лев двигался, а его грива развевалась на несуществующем ветру.</p><p>— Садитесь, — МакГонагалл указала им на два стула около стола, где они так часто сидели в прошлом. Сама профессор тяжело опустилась в кресло и сложила руки. Казалось, она готовится их отчитывать, возмущенно сверкая глазами, но она молчала. Джордж решил начать:</p><p>— Кроме вас о нашем присутствии в замке знают только Невилл Долгопупс, Полумна Лавгуд и Блейз Забини. И Хагрид. Мы держались подальше от всех профессоров, чтобы не подвергать вас опасности.</p><p>— Это очень глупое решение, — твердо сказала МакГонагалл. Она взяла себя в руки. — Думаю, вы прекрасно понимаете, кто именно находится в замке. Как вы смогли скрываться? Если бы вас поймали, мы не смогли бы сориентироваться в ситуации и помочь.</p><p>— Если бы вас поймали на помощи нам, Хогвартс потерял бы последних верных людей. Нас никто не искал, и с этим цветом волос мы не так уж выделяемся, — возразил Фред. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, и Джордж разделял это: раньше между ними и профессором стояла стена их положения, и их разговоры были абсолютно понятны, но сейчас… Они больше не были студентами Хогвартса, и МакГонагалл не могла им указывать. Они были на одной стороне, они были союзниками, и это было странным ощущением — будто они оказались в неловко-близком положении.</p><p>— Тогда почему вы решили появиться сейчас?</p><p>— Завтра мы собираемся сбежать, — сказал Джордж. — Мы хотим устроить несколько маленьких взрывов, чтобы привлечь внимание Пожирателей и выманить Снейпа, а затем взорвать его окно и сбежать на Гриммо через камин. Нам нужен ваш совет.</p><p>— Мы хотим знать, работает ли все еще каминная связь? — добавил Фред. — И сможете ли вы привлечь внимание Снейпа, если вдруг он не выйдет? И насколько сильна защита вокруг окон директорского кабинета?</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл смотрела на них в ужасе.</p><p>— Это немыслимо, — выдохнула она, и на миг все стало как прежде. — Взорвать директорский кабинет?</p><p>— Не весь, только окно. </p><p>— Это безумный план! И в любое другое время я была бы категорически против, но сейчас приходится пересматривать свои приоритеты, — профессор задумалась на миг. МакГонагалл чуть приподняла плечи, вздохнула, и это было таким обычным жестом… Джордж улыбнулся. — Связь с Гриммо все еще есть. Мне известно, что особняк проверяют, ищут то, что могло остаться от Ордена.</p><p>— Тогда это может сработать. Если что-то пойдет не так, у нас есть план отхода, — Фред воодушевился. — В наименее проблемном варианте мы просто спрячемся. Но если они увидят наши лица, мы сразу полетим к Выручай-Комнате. Уже можно будет не скрываться, они найдут нас. </p><p>— Если Волдеморт будет там, дождемся, когда он выйдет. Мы придумаем такое место, какое он не сможет угадать. Тогда будем думать, как поступить дальше, — добавил Джордж. От мыслей о таком исходе событий ему становилось плохо.</p><p>— Допустим, у вас все получится. Но за вами тут же последуют. Разрыв будет в секунды, — напомнила им МакГонагалл. </p><p>— На этот случай мы хотим взорвать камин на Гриммо. Это ведь разорвет связь?</p><p>— Да, но Снейп все равно сможет прибыть на Гриммо. Ему открыта тайна, — он больше не был профессором или мистером для МакГонагалл, и она выделяла это голосом.</p><p>— Думаю, он приведет с собой всех своих новых друзей, — невесело хмыкнул Фред. — Но к тому времени мы будем уже далеко. У нас с собой будут метлы, мы выскочим на улицу и улетим. Лондон большой, нас никогда не найдут.</p><p>— Не так быстро, молодые люди, — профессор посмотрела на них крайне взволновано. — Вы не знаете, как работает Фиделиус на Гриммо. Когда Снейпа принимали в Орден, для… подстраховки, остальные члены настояли, чтобы он принес Непреложный Обет. Ему запрещено доверять тайну.</p><p>— Но ведь Пожиратели проникают на Гриммо через камин?</p><p>— Потому что каминная связь работает в обход Фиделиуса. Чтобы ее установить, необходимо работать непосредственно с каминами. То есть, сделать это могут только те, кому открыта тайна, — пояснила МакГонагалл. — Все Пожиратели знают, где именно находится Гриммо, но еще никто из членов Ордена не раскрыл тайны. Среди нас всегда был лишь один предатель.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что если мы разрушим камин на Гриммо, это место снова станет безопасным? — спросил Джордж.</p><p>— Сейчас нигде не безопасно. Снаружи всегда стоят Пожиратели. На случай, если кто-то решит вернуться. Если вы выскочите из дома, они последуют за вами, и у вас не будет возможности использовать волшебные палочки из-за Надзора. А если вы останетесь в доме, Снейп придет за вами. </p><p>— Со Снейпом мы справимся, — уверенно сказал Фред.</p><p>— Мистер Уизли, ваша бравада сейчас ни к чему. </p><p>— Но ничего другого нам не остается, так ведь? Нам удавалось удачно скрываться в Хогвартсе, но сколько еще у нас будет получаться? Мы не можем просить вас покрывать нас, — сказал Джордж. Он не знал, какой путь верный. В Хогвартсе находились все их враги, и попасться им было бы ужасной ошибкой, но и побег был опасным делом. </p><p>— Я попробую связаться с Грюмом и Кингсли, они должны были стать во главе Ордена. Но я не знаю, сколько времени им понадобится и получат ли они мое сообщение. Подозреваю, этот барьер глушит связующие чары, потому что я не получала никаких вестей. Это все…</p><p>— Очень опасно, мы знаем, — прервал ее Фред. — Но вы сможете отвлечь Снейпа, если вдруг он решит не покидать кабинет?</p><p>— И что могут сделать… Волдеморт и Гриндевальд? — уточнил Джордж.</p><p>Они опасались обсуждать это. Их план строился на том, что встреча с Темными волшебниками не произойдет. МакГонагалл на миг замерла, а затем чуть откинулась в кресле. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно ответила она. — Полагаю, вы слышали наш разговор. Гриндевальд мало участвует в том беспорядке, что творят Пожиратели, и я не представляю, чем он в действительности занимается. Я смогу обратить внимание нового директора на взрывы, чтобы он вышел из кабинета, но если там будет Сами-Знаете-Кто… Я не уверена, как он может поступить. Будем надеяться, что вы никогда с ним не встретитесь.</p><p>Джордж тоже на это надеялся. Обретя помощь в лице МакГонагалл, он стал больше верить в их план, хотя вопрос с Гриммо оставался открытым. Орден мог не получить вести о побеге, если барьер не пропускал подобные чары, и близнецы оставались без поддержки. Им нужно было сбежать, полагаясь на свои силы. Фред предложил использовать порошок мгновенной тьмы, чтобы отвлечь тех, кто находился на площади, и незаметно улететь. Это все, что они могли, и на крайний случай им пришлось бы использовать магию. Едва ли Пожиратели на дежурстве ожидали, что из дома выскочат два школьника с метлами, если никто из Ордена там все еще не появился.</p><p>— У нас есть настоящие фейерверки, — напомнил Фред.</p><p>— Тогда мы вылетим на метлах, раскидаем порошок мгновенной тьмы и хлопушки, и затем попробуем затеряться во дворах. Будет уже вечер, сумерки нас скроют.</p><p>— Это самый сомнительный план, который мне приходилось слышать, — устало сказала МакГонагалл. — Не буду врать, я не знаю, что сделать. Вам опасно оставаться здесь не только потому, что на вас могут наткнуться, но и по другим причинам. Вы же знаете, что такое легилименция и окклюменция?</p><p>Близнецы кивнули.</p><p>— Сейчас тем, кто остался от прежнего Хогвартса, постоянно приходится использовать окклюменцию. Я слишком долго работала с профессором… Дамблдором, чтобы не поднатореть в этом искусстве, но ни в чем нельзя быть уверенными. Лучше будет, если за душой не придется скрывать подобные тайны. Иначе трагедия может случиться в любой момент.</p><p>Она открыла ящик своего стола и начала что-то искать в бумагах. Джорджу показалось, что в воздухе запахло кошачьей мятой, но он не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Судя по тому, как потянул носом Фред, он тоже заметил. Наконец, профессор достала письмо от некой Патриции Лок. Письмо она оставила себе, а конверт отдала Джорджу.</p><p>— Это моя давняя знакомая. Она тоже член Ордена Феникса, и она живет в Лондоне. Если вы долетите по этому адресу, она поможет вам.</p><p>— Спасибо, профессор, — Джордж спрятал конверт в карман брюк. МакГонагалл посмотрела на них с тревогой, но теплотой и кивнула. </p><p>— Возможно, сейчас тот момент, когда ваш ужасающий талант нарушать все допустимые правила сыграет нам на руку, — сказала она. — Я в вас верю, Уизли.</p><p>Когда они, наконец, покинули кабинет МакГонагалл, была уже ночь. Они оставили ей один из пергаментов, чтобы сохранять связь. Джорджу казалось, профессор еще немало хочет сказать им, но что-то мешало. Они ведь не прощались навсегда. Они должны увидеться, когда Хогвартс очистится от врагов. Не стоило думать о плохом.</p><p>Коридоры в это время были удобней и опасней одновременно. Не было риска нарваться на студента, который знал бы их в лицо, но при встрече с Пожирателями пройти мимо, опустив головы, было бы невозможно. Приходилось действовать крайне осторожно.</p><p>Для начала нужно было поместить взрывные смеси в нужные места. Начать решили с барьера. Выбравшись в окно на метлах, близнецы пролетели под крышами, затем высокой дугой добрались до барьера. Они выбрали место около трех высоких елей, которое проглядывалось с директорской башни и было приметным — Снейп должен был клюнуть. Оставалось само окно. Его найти было несложно: директор жил на самом верху башни, и сейчас лишь несколько окон были освещены. </p><p>— Предлагаю подлететь снизу, — сказал Фред. Они парили в полумраке, и из-за ветра Джордж плохо слышал его голос. — И через зеркало посмотрим, что внутри.</p><p>Джордж согласился. Маленькое зеркало они трансфигурировали из льдинки. Оно, чуть покачиваясь в воздухе, служило им шпионским артефактом. У них был их зачарованный круг, который помогал смотреть сквозь двери, но стены он не мог одолеть. Приходилось пользоваться осторожными методами. Близнецы подлетели к стене и почти прижались к холодному камню. Директорское окно было наполовину зашторено. Джордж, взмахнув палочкой, поднял зеркальце повыше, и в нем отразился кусок книжного шкафа и портрет. Чуть повернув зеркало, Джордж смог разглядеть тумбу, на которой стояла большая каменная чаша. Из чаши шел голубоватый свет. Снейпа нигде не было.</p><p>Он кивнул Фреду. Говорить было страшно — вдруг бы их услышали? Даже шорох их одежды на ветру казался громким, и прутья метлы иногда задевали стену. Фред достал мешочек и волшебную палочку. Это была самая увесистая порция из всех, и Джордж не представлял, насколько мощным будет этот взрыв. Они поместили мешок над деревянной рамой, применив немало клеящих чар. Даже открыв окно, Снейп бы его не заметил.</p><p>Два остальных мешочка нужно было поместить внутри замка. Приходилось передвигаться перебежками, основываясь на своей памяти о тайных переходах. То и дело в коридорах появлялись Пожиратели, но, слава Мерлину, это все были незнакомцы, от которых было довольно просто спрятаться. Когда они закончили и вернулись в свое убежище, Джордж выдохнул с облегчением.</p><p>— Мы не знаем, где будем спать завтра, — заметил Фред, закрывая за ними дверь и накладывая на нее чары. — Странное чувство, правда?</p><p>— Не самое приятное, — добавил Джордж. </p><p>Пока что они спали на трансфигурированном матрасе в углу. На нем лежали одеяла и цветные подушки, но все они были созданы магией, поэтому не отличались ни мягкостью, ни теплотой. Только их количество как-то компенсировало фальшивую природу. Джордж оглядел их жалкое убежище и подумал, что это хотя бы был Хогвартс. Привычное, родное место. </p><p>Если бы он вновь заговорил о своих предчувствиях с Фредом, тот бы раздраженно закатил глаза. «Да, я тоже волнуюсь, да, это опасно, но твои мрачные ожидания никак не улучшают ситуации и только подрывают наш дух. С каких пор ты стал таким паникером?» — он слышал в голове его голос. Джордж не был паникером — он просто ничего не мог поделать с тем, что он боялся за брата. У него было стопроцентное доказательство, что когда-то он его не уберег. Фред… просто не мог понять, почему эти мысли ходят в его голове по кругу.</p><p>И сейчас Джордж так глубоко погрузился в свои невеселые мысли, что вздрогнул, когда Фред оказался прямо перед ним. Брат заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто говоришь вслух все, что думаешь, — сказал он, легко щелкнув Джорджа по лбу. — Потому что я точно знаю, о чем ты думаешь.</p><p>— Как и я.</p><p>— Еще бы ты не знал, о чем думаешь.</p><p>— Ты меня понял.</p><p>Фред вздохнул.</p><p>— Как и всегда.</p><p>Джордж вдруг ощутил невероятную печаль: она будто хлынула в него, влившись в его собственные переживания. Его сердце сжалось. Сколько Фред мог терпеть его чрезмерную опеку? Это было неправильно. Неправильно. Неправильно. Джорджу хотелось зажать уши руками, сделать вид, что ничего этого нет. Когда-то в их жизни были только розыгрыши, шутки и изобретения, и ничто не омрачало их дней. Теперь Джордж не мог найти в себе сил улыбаться.</p><p>Их изобретения были оружием на войне. Так не должно было быть.<br/>Смех, дружба, любовь — они нуждались именно в этом. Тревоги никак не могли им помочь. Джордж закрыл глаза на миг, будто пытаясь решиться на прыжок со скалы.</p><p>— Ты прав, — сказал он. </p><p>Фред чуть склонил голову на бок. Свет Люмоса скрывал его веснушки, а черные волосы холодно поблескивали. Он был не похож на себя. Он выглядел как мертвец — Джордж мотнул головой.</p><p>— <i>Фините Инкантатем,</i> — шепнул он. Чары развеялись, и волосы Фреда снова стали рыжими. Джордж растрепал их и негромко произнес: — Мы можем помогать нашим друзьям, не присоединяясь к Ордену. Помнишь, что сказала МакГонагалл? Грюм и Кингсли за главных? Думаю, будет не лучше, чем летом, когда этот сумасшедший и шагу нам не давал ступить.</p><p>— И что мы сделаем? — улыбка Фреда перестала быть сочувствующей и стала хитрой. Его глаза заблестели, а в лице появилось что-то обольщающее. Или Джорджу так привиделось. </p><p>— То, что и планировали. О чем мы мечтали. Когда Надзор спадет, никто не сможет нам указывать, что делать. Мы можем открыть магазинчик.</p><p>— Я бы этого хотел. А что твои сновидения?</p><p>Может, так было даже лучше. Опасность всегда витала вокруг Ордена. Вокруг Гарри Поттера. Джордж не знал, как вернее будет поступить, но он хотел, чтобы между ним и Фредом все было как раньше, чтобы все было хорошо. Он был готов ради своего брата на все что угодно.</p><p>— Я знаю верный способ спать без сновидений, — Джордж ухмыльнулся через силу, не желая возвращаться к этой теме и спорить. Фред толкнул его в плечо и засмеялся:</p><p>— Мерлин, это было так дешево.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, это было очень ловко, и тебе понравилось.</p><p>— Да что ты…</p><p>Не было способа вернее, чтобы все забыть. Фред отступил назад, опираясь на стол. Он понимал, конечно, но эта ночь была особенной. Джордж не был уверен, что он сможет заснуть. Фред взмахнул волшебной палочкой: его Люмос погас, зато зажглись тусклые волшебные свечи. Они стояли на полу около импровизированной постели, и их воск растекался по камням. Теплый свет сделал все вокруг приятней и безопасней.</p><p>Джордж вдруг подумал о доме. Когда они вернутся в Нору? И вернутся ли хоть когда-нибудь? У них была комната, забитая вещами до отказа. У них были старые скрипящие кровати, обниматься на которых было не очень удобно, но как-то… иначе? Джордж сделал шаг вперед, и ему послышался запах пороха, пыли и жженого сахара, которым пропахли все их одеяла. Фред смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь таким серьезным с черными волосами.</p><p>Он знал, как его подбодрить, даже если никому другому это не показалось бы веселым. Но Джорджу стало легче. Он дернулся вперед, и когда брат вновь попытался увернуться, схватил его руками. Они повалились на постель: падение было жестким, но Джордж этого почти не заметил. На миг он запутался в подушках и одеялах, пытаясь удержать дергающегося Фреда. Тот посмеивался, но стоило Джорджу перевернуть его на живот и начать щекотать, его смешки сменились угрозой расправы.</p><p>Его рыжая макушка мелькала перед носом Джорджа, и пару раз даже чувствительно задела его. Фред был сильным и крепким, но щекотка не давала ему сосредоточиться. Если бы он хотел вырваться, то легко бы это сделал — удерживать его на месте было тяжело, и Джордж уже порядком устал. Но Фреду нравилась их игра и чужое желание. Пожалуй, он просто любил дразнить, хитро поглядывая и двигаясь так, что возникали сомнения в правдивости его попыток вырваться. Его спина изгибалась, и грудью Джордж чувствовал, как напрягаются его мышцы. </p><p>Он хотел коснуться его кожи. Джордж прекратил щекотать и запустил ладони под его свитер, закатывая ткань и проводя пальцами по выгнутым лопаткам. Фред прогнулся сильнее, подставляясь под его руку. Его кожа была горячей, и тусклый свет создавал на ней странные, играющие тени.</p><p>— Думаешь, я превращусь в кота, м? — Фред повернул голову и бросил на Джорджа пронзительный взгляд. Его лицо было красным, а зрачки — расширенными. Он тяжело дышал.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — Джордж отстранился лишь для того, чтоб Фред мог перевернуться. Он тут же вновь прижался к нему, нависая. Их комната была довольно холодной, но сейчас ему казалось, что воздух раскален. Он уставился на каплю пота, сползающую по шее Фреда, и словно заворожился. Не в силах отвести взгляда, Джордж склонился ниже и припал губами к нежному месту над ключицей.</p><p>Фред вздрогнул и чуть выгнул шею. С его губ сорвался тихий вздох, будоражащий Джорджа еще сильнее. Он не собирался оставлять засосов, но как он мог удержаться сейчас? Завтра могло произойти все, что угодно. От этой мысли внутри него разлилась горечь, и Джордж попытался задавить ее страстью. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так жадно набрасывался на Фреда, но сейчас ему казалось, что он никогда в жизни не сможет его отпустить. Потому что он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет это повторить.</p><p>Он куснул его под ухом и впился поцелуем в его мягкие губы. Фред ответил ему со всем жаром: обхватив руками и ногами, он так сильно притиснул его к себе, что стало почти больно. Но Джорджу было все равно — ему нравилось. Ему хотелось стать к нему еще ближе, проникнуть в его тело, чтобы никто и никогда не смог их разлучить.</p><p>Они целовались до тех пор, пока Джордж не понял, что он просто взорвется, если ничего не произойдет. Фред уловил его настроение мгновенно: он протиснул руку между их телами и добрался до его ширинки.  Хватка у него была крепкой. Джордж хотел всего и сразу: чтобы брат трогал его рукой, чтоб он спустился вниз, чтобы он перевернулся и снова выгнул спину… Джордж был готов на все, что угодно, лишь бы Фред продолжал.</p><p>Фред решил за него. Он оттолкнул его, а затем резко подался вперед. Джордж и опомниться не успел, как оказался лежащим на спине. Он замер, завороженно глядя на брата: тот стянул с себя свитер, откинув его подальше. Пятна на его шее уже начали проявляться. Огненные блики делали его кожу бронзовой, а волосы горели, будто пламя. Он тяжело дышал, его грудь вздымалась, и Джордж испытывал невыносимое желание укусить Фреда за напряженный сосок. Он попытался это сделать, но сильные руки не дали ему подняться.</p><p>— Лежи, — шепнул Фред. Он склонился и поцеловал его. Это был отвлекающий маневр: его руки уже вовсю расстегивали их ремни. Джордж дернулся, когда чужие пальцы чувствительно ухватили его член сквозь ткань трусов. </p><p>— Фред…</p><p>— Лежи, — в его голосе появились угрожающие нотки, и этот низкий голос словно прокатился волной по телу Джорджа, устремляясь только вниз. Полумрак и огонь делали Фреда каким-то чужим, сотканным из одного только вожделения, и любое, даже самое невинное его движение будто несло в себе цель соблазнить.</p><p>Джорджа не так сильно волновало, кто из них возьмет ведущую роль. Он превратился в податливую глину, и только его руки жили отдельной жизнью, пытаясь коснуться, погладить, сжать… Джордж позволил стянуть с себя свитер и наблюдал, как Фред целует его живот, пытаясь прихватить кожу зубами. Он откинул голову назад — он знал, что за этим последует. </p><p>Их тела были похожи; когда-то они были одним целым. Джордж знал, что нравится Фреду, знал каждое его чувствительное место. Но и Фред так же хорошо знал его. Когда-то он пытался остановиться, но эти времена давно прошли. Он сдался, наверное, и Джордж не любил об этом думать. Он хотел лишь чувствовать, что Фред рядом с ним — живой, горячий и полный тех же желаний. Он чувствовал, как их теплый запах смешивается с запахом воска, слышал, как завывает ветер где-то вдалеке… </p><p>Джордж дернулся, ощутив чужие губы на своем члене. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Фреда, пытаясь то ли удержать его на месте и толкнуться глубже, то ли потянуть его сильнее, заставив приподнять лицо. Ему было так хорошо. Как он мог волноваться о плане? А смерть — что она могла против жизни, против колотящегося сердца и бурлящей крови? Ничего.</p><p>Фред отпустил его спустя какое-то время. Джордж тут же потянул его к себе и впился в его припухшие губы поцелуем, кусая его нижнюю губу. Их языки толкались друг к другу, руки беспорядочно двигались, пытаясь дотянуться до всего… Фред как-то сумел нашарить волшебную палочку в ворохе сброшенной одежды. Им нужно было совсем немного заклинаний и терпения. Джордж использовал пальцы, не отрываясь от чужих губ ни на миг. Фред вздрагивал в его руках, кусался, оставлял следы ногтей на его плечах, и Джордж мог думать только о его гибком горячем теле на себе. Завтра все это потребовало бы от них немалого количества маскирующих чар, но завтра было далеким и призрачным, а сейчас было намного важнее.</p><p>Когда Фред опустился на него, Джордж забыл обо всем на свете. <br/>Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе утонуть в этом чувстве.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро Джордж очнулся в странном предвкушении. С одной стороны все внутри него сжималось от страха, и ощущение, будто его может вывернуть в любой момент, не проходило, но с другой… Ему не терпелось со всем покончить. Он представлял, как их бомбы рванут, как Хогвартс вздрогнет от этой неслыханной наглости, и что-то былое вспыхивало в нем с новой силой. Они были готовы показать силу своих изобретений не просто своим друзьям — своим злейшим врагам.</p><p>— Скоро должны прийти остальные, — Фред заметил, что он проснулся. Он лежал рядом, его волосы были растрепаны, а на шее пестрели темные засосы. Сонливости на его лице не было: вероятно, он проснулся давным-давно, и просто не будил брата. Джордж кивнул ему, но не сделал ни одной попытки подняться. Ему было тепло и уютно. Солнечный свет яркими пятнами ложился на каменный пол.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Невилл принесет нам чего-нибудь сладкого, — с недавних пор они не решались появляться вблизи кухни и прикидываться когтевранцами. Долгопупс приносил им еду, и этого было достаточно. Джордж подумал о пудинге, который готовила их мать. </p><p>— Пудинг бы не помешал, — голос Фреда вторил его мыслям. Брат приподнялся на локте и ласково улыбнулся. Несколько долгих минут они просто смотрели друг на друга, и постепенно из Джорджа уходили и тревога, и страх. Осталось только нечто теплое и тягучее, что заполнило его изнутри. Он забыл, где находится, он думал только о светлых ресницах Фреда, о блеске его рыжих волос и веснушках. Его лицо было точно таким же, но в то же время совсем другим. Иногда Джордж недоумевал — как можно их путать?<br/>Ведь Фред был гораздо красивее.</p><p>Фред протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Он наклонился вперед, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, и глубоко вздохнул. Джордж погладил его по волосам. Пора было просыпаться.</p><p>Они как раз сумели одеться, кое-как умыться наколдованной водой и скрыть засосы на шее Фреда, когда появился Невилл. Он принес им украденную еду и плохие новости.</p><p>— Вы смотрели, что в пергаменте? Забини не сможет прийти.</p><p>Джордж тут же потянулся к их стопке пергаментов. Они были схвачены скрепкой, и каждый был подписан: поскольку соединялись только два пергамента, нужно было как-то не запутать себя. Забини сообщил, что в Слизерине начались волнения, и они с Малфоем всегда в окружении. Впрочем, он обещал, что сумеет выбраться для исполнения плана.</p><p>— Это плохо, — заметил Фред, забираясь на парту и разворачивая еду. — Что там происходит?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — Невилл пожал плечами. — У нас все спокойно. Ну, настолько спокойно, насколько вообще может быть. Нам и новости толком неоткуда брать.</p><p>Джордж развернул то, что принес Невилл. Это был бекон и тосты, ничего сладкого. Он вздохнул: ничего, как только они выберутся отсюда… Он сел рядом с Фредом и принялся завтракать. Между жеванием он сообщил:</p><p>— Главное, чтоб все получилось. Мы вчера говорили с МакГонагалл. Она попробует сообщить Ордену о нашем побеге.</p><p>— Надеюсь, все пройдет хорошо, — Невилл тяжело вздохнул. Он выглядел сосредоточенным и взволнованным, и Джорджу даже казалось, что за последние дни он изрядно похудел. Долгопупс тоже забрался на парту и принялся теребить нитку, выбившуюся из рукава свитера. Рассказов о Гриффиндоре у него было немного: большинство студентов старались не привлекать внимания.</p><p>Вскоре к ним присоединилась Полумна.</p><p>— Вы уже слышали? — спросила она с порога. На ее шее было старое ожерелье из крышек, которое звенело на каждом шагу. — Что-то в Министерстве.</p><p>— Мы знаем только то, что в Слизерине переполох, — ответил ей Фред. — Что у вас?</p><p>— У нас есть несколько ребят, которые… — Полумна забралась на свое привычное место на столе и неопределенно повела рукой. — Они многое болтают, и до нас тоже доходит. Кажется, что-то наладилось в Министерстве, и Сами-Знаете-Кто собирается выступать с речью. Думаю, мы правильно поступаем, что готовим ваш побег сегодня.</p><p>— Что они планируют делать? Что-нибудь известно? — спросил у нее Долгопупс.</p><p>— Я слышала только историю, — девушка загадочно понизила голос, от чего по спине Джорджа пробежали мурашки, — будто Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть хочет захватить Лондон. Не знаю, возможно ли это. Разве Лондон не должен быть защищен древним барьером против злых духов? Сами-Знаете-Кто воскрес из мертвых и, наверное, может таковым считаться?</p><p>Остальные переглянулись. Джордж не верил ни в какой барьер вокруг Лондона, но вот остальное… Он и представить не мог, какие планы может строить волшебник. Чтобы захватить Лондон, ему пришлось бы раскрыть волшебный мир. Гарри рассказывал и про сыск магглорожденных и прочее, но не про такие потрясения. Джордж не желал верить, что это возможно. </p><p>— Думаю, сейчас только Забини может нам что-то об этом сказать, — с тревогой сказал Фред. —  В Слизерине информации явно больше.</p><p>— Надеюсь, с ним все нормально, — Полумна натянула рукава свитера на свои ладони. — Он написал только то, что за ним с Драко следят.</p><p>— С Забини все будет хорошо, — заметил Невилл. Он вздохнул и сел рядом с Полумной, положив руку ей на плечо. — Если бы не Малфой…</p><p>— Много что было бы иначе, если бы не Малфой, — Фред невесело хмыкнул. — Но что теперь говорить. Вы уверены, что хотите остаться? Еще можно уйти.</p><p>Невилл и Полумна переглянулись. Они были просто запутавшимися детьми, которые пытались взять на себя слишком многое. Ощущал ли Гарри себя так постоянно? Когда-то давно Джордж думал, как, наверное, здорово быть таким знаменитым. Но, стоило ему узнать Гарри поближе, он перестал завидовать его судьбе. </p><p>— Мы останемся, — сказал Невилл твердо. — К тому же наши семьи не спрятаны. Так будет безопасней и для них. </p><p>— Боюсь, это может затянуться, — заметил Фред. — Что вообще Орден может сделать? Мне кажется, Пожиратели хорошо так превосходят нас числом.</p><p>— Это не так, — мягко возразила ему Полумна. — Тех, кто поддерживал Дамблдора, очень много. Просто сейчас все напуганы.</p><p>— Я все еще не верю, что он умер, — добавил Невилл. Он посмотрел в окно, туда, где солнечный свет делал все ярким и радостным, таким чуждым сейчас. — Не то чтобы я его близко знал… Но мне казалось, он будет здесь всегда.</p><p>— Наглядный пример того, что не нужно связываться с темными волшебниками, — мрачно заключил Джордж. Он старался не думать об этом лишний раз. Хрупкое внутреннее равновесие рушилось от мысли, что всемогущий директор проиграл. Если Дамблдор не смог — как они могли? — Вот во что действительно сложно поверить. В профессора Голдмана.</p><p>— А ведь он мне нравился, — Полумна накрутила на палец длинную белую прядь. — И он как-то сказал, что мой оберег от мозгошмыгов весьма неплох. </p><p>Джорджа передернуло. </p><p>— Вчера, когда мы ждали МакГонагалл, мы слышали его разговор с ней, — вспомнил вдруг Фред. — Он будто бы ищет что-то?.. Что-то, что принадлежало Дамблдору.</p><p>— Уверен, среди вещей Дамблдора много всего интересного.</p><p>— И Дамблдор это спрятал, — на миг Джордж подумал, что было бы, если бы тайник директора нашли они. — Приглядывайте за ним. Пишите все, что происходит.</p><p>— Что вы будете делать до назначенного времени?</p><p>— Мы хотели зайти к Хагриду, чтобы попрощаться. </p><p>— Так жаль его, — Полумна принялась теребить свое ожерелье. — Я как-то пыталась спуститься, но там было так много Пожирателей… Как он там вообще справляется. Это ужасно, зачем с ним так поступать?..</p><p>— Возможно из-за того, что Хагрид натворил с тем великаном, — ответил Невилл. — Они изрядно им помешали.</p><p>— Великана зовут Грохх. Это его… вроде как сводный брат.</p><p>— Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что Грохх хотя бы помогал нам, а не врагам. Так что он получает больше братских очков, чем Перси, — мрачно добавил Фред. Они редко говорили о Перси, и Джордж понимал, почему. Это было… странно, будто сон. Джордж даже не был уверен, что испытывает боль — кажется, внутри него для Перси осталось только разочарование и гнев. </p><p>— Вы что-нибудь знаете о том, где его братец? — спросил Джордж.</p><p>Ребята покачали головами.</p><p>— Мне кажется, всех, вызывающих подозрения, отправили в дом в лесу. Скорей всего великан там, — задумчиво сказал Невилл. — Но его могли просто убить.</p><p>— Хагриду мы об этом не скажем. Спускаться к нему сейчас довольно опасно, но оставлять его просто как-то неправильно.</p><p>— Мы сходим во время обеда. Когда все соберутся в Зале. Заодно проверим, не умыкнул ли кто наши мешки.</p><p>Джордж вдруг понял, что им нужно попрощаться. Ребятам не стоило пропадать надолго, и они не могли подвергать их большему риску. Им пора было расходиться, и кто знает, когда они могли увидеться снова. Кажется, Полумна подумала о том же самом, потому что отрешенная задумчивость в ее лице сменилась легкой грустью. Девушка улыбнулась; солнечный свет терялся в ее белоснежных волосах. В этот миг она показалась Джорджу невероятно красивой.</p><p>— Тогда придерживаемся плана, — сказала она. — Все пройдет хорошо.</p><p>— Мы будем ждать, когда вы вернетесь, — добавил Невилл. — И тогда с вами будет Гарри и весь Орден Феникса. Иначе быть не может.</p><p>— А вы будьте осторожны, — Фред потрепал Невилла по волосам. — Мы весело проводили тут время, но сейчас нам нужно затаиться. Пишите обо всем, что произойдет, и просто о том, что происходит. Чтобы мы знали, что все в порядке.</p><p>Ребята слезли с парты и крепко обнялись.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Полумна и Невилл ушли раньше, чем начался обед. Они должны были спуститься в Большой Зал вместе со всеми, поэтому им необходимо было вернуться в свои гостиные. Джордж и Фред подождали немного, прислушиваясь к шуму в коридорах.  Когда пробил час трапезы, они вышли и спешно начали спускаться. Самым опасным участком были лестницы: они просматривались с верхних этажей, и их движение могло помешать быстрому проходу. К тому же где-то неподалеку вопил Пивз. Остальные привидения были лояльны Хогвартсу и не выдали бы их, но от полтергейста можно было ждать чего угодно.<p>Наконец, близнецы добрались до первого этажа. Они проскочили шумный коридор, ведущий в Большой Зал, и через узкий переход прошли в другой. Здесь уже не было портретов, которые могли бы им помочь, и перемещаться приходилось перебежками, от укрытия к укрытию. Отсюда было совсем недалеко до входа в подземелья. Когда впереди показались знакомые спуски, Джордж выдохнул: переход по Хогвартсу всегда пугал его больше всего. Оставался только стражник.</p><p>Когда близнецы были уже почти на месте, коридор вдруг потряс удивленный возглас:</p><p>— Что вы тут делаете? </p><p>Мурашки пробежали по телу Джорджа. Дверь, за которой находилось подземелье, где держали Хагрида, была совсем рядом, но скрыться там уже не представлялось возможности. Джордж обернулся: в коридоре за ними стояла девушка и двое парней с волшебными палочками наизготовку. Они были одеты в черные мантии, но вместо гербов Хогвартса на них была нашивка в виде золотой буквы «А». Студенты одной из Академий: Забини говорил, что немало таких ребят присоединилось к Волдеморту. </p><p>Джордж и Фред замерли и переглянулись. Волшебные палочки были у них в руках, но они были в меньшинстве. Нужно было напасть немедленно? Или попробовать увильнуть? </p><p>— Мы просто шли на обед, — сказал Фред почти твердо. Он выпрямил спину и прямо взглянул на ребят. Были ли они Пожирателями? Или будущими аврорами? </p><p>— Вы отбились от группы? — спросил у них один из парней. Он был высоким, с красивым лицом и пшеничными волосами. Он с подозрением оглядел Джорджа с ног до головы, остановив взгляд на его волшебной палочке. — Когтевранцы давно уже на обеде.</p><p>— Мы просто заходили в уборную, — сказал Джордж. </p><p>— В этой части замка нет уборных, — заметила девушка. — Сюда вам запрещено ходить.</p><p>— Заплутали, — процедил Фред. Джордж видел, как бегает его взгляд. Им повезло, что это были молодые ребята, а не кто-то из опытных Пожирателей. Впрочем, студенты тоже не спешили их отпускать: с каждой секундой в воздухе скапливалось напряжение, и Джордж понимал — им не верят. Это все выглядело слишком странно, чтобы их просто так отпустили. Скорее всего молодые авроры сами не знали, что делать.</p><p>— Интересно, как старшекурсники могут заплутать в Хогвартсе?</p><p>— И случайно оказаться около того места, где держат пленных?</p><p>Джордж сжал палочку крепче. Он снова переглянулся с Фредом, и они поняли друг друга без слов. Трое на двух: надо убрать крайних, а потом вдвоем обратиться против того, кто в центре.</p><p>— Мне кажется, я где-то вас видел, — сказал второй парень задумчиво. Джордж, напротив, никогда в жизни его не видел и предпочел бы, чтобы эта встреча не произошла. Этот парень почему-то напомнил ему Долохова на тех страшных фотографиях. Такие же резкие черты лица и яркие, темные глаза.  Эти глаза внимательно разглядывали лицо Джорджа. — Как, говорите, вас зовут?</p><p>— Стив и Джереми Корнер, — на ходу придумал Фред. </p><p>— Чистокровные?</p><p>— Полукровки.</p><p>— Мне тоже кажется, что я вас видела, — сказала девушка. Она носила аккуратные очки на курносом носу, и Джордж проглотил язвительную шутку о том, что она бы с трудом их разглядела. — В Хогвартсе не так много близнецов, хм?</p><p>Неподалеку раздался шум. Кто-то бежал по коридору, и звук его шагов разносился гулким эхом. Джордж вздохнул. Все мышцы в его теле были напряжены, а сердце билось так сильно, что казалось странным, как остальные этого не замечают. Спина была мокрой от пота, и Джордж опасался, что это станет слишком явным. Нужно было заканчивать, пока к их врагам не пришла помощь. Он чуть выдвинул вперед правую ногу.</p><p>— Немного найдется, — Фред повторил его позу. Он был готов.</p><p>Девушка вдруг вскинула волшебную палочку.</p><p>— <i>Фините Инкататем,</i> — воскликнула она так быстро, что Джордж едва сумел среагировать. Смысла дергаться в сторону не было: заклинание накрыло их, будто волна. Он увидел, как черные волосы Фреда порыжели, а синий галстук окрасился красным цветом. То же самое произошло и с ним.</p><p>— Это же близнецы Уизли! С тех фото! — девушка держала их на прицеле. — Малькольм…</p><p>Ее темноволосый друг не заставил себя ждать. Беззвучное заклятие ударило в стену в том месте, где только что было плечо Фреда. Тот успел пригнуться и прыгнуть в сторону.</p><p>— <i>Остолбеней!</i> — крикнул он. Малькольм легко отбил его заклятие.</p><p>Шаги приблизились. В конце коридора появился еще один парень.</p><p>— Ребята, чего вы так несетесь! Там этот летает… — он замер посреди дороги и тут же выхватил палочку. — Что тут…</p><p>— Эндрю, зови остальных! Это Уизли!</p><p>— Уизли?… — Эндрю растерянно уставился на Джорджа.</p><p>— <i>Петрификус Тоталус!</i> — Джордж бросил заклятие ему в лицо, и Эндрю спасло только то, что девчонка успела выскочить вперед. Ее короткие волнистые волосы разлетелись в стороны, будто от порыва ветра, когда магия ударила в ее щит.</p><p>— Джош, ты справа, — гаркнул Малькольм. Они пошли в обход, и Джордж ощутил, что дела их плохи. Прибежавший Эндрю уже скрылся, но эти трое ребят сильно отличались от тех, с кем приходилось сражаться в ОД или в далеком Дуэльном Клубе. Они были быстрыми. И они действительно хотели причинить им вред. </p><p>— <i>Баубиллиус</i>, — шепнул Фред. Бело-желтая молния устремилась к Джошу, но тот поймал ее на кончик волшебной палочки и отправил обратно. Джордж так не умел.</p><p>— <i>Инкарцеро!</i> —девушка выпустила из волшебной палочки хлесткую веревку.</p><p>Джордж увернулся от нее и послал в ответ:<br/>— <i>Коньюнктивитус!</i></p><p>— <i>Конфундус!</i><br/>— <i>Протего!</i><br/>— <i>Затмись!</i></p><p>Искры трещали, и Джордж не знал, сколько так может продолжаться. </p><p>— Знаешь, валим, — бросил он брату, и они резко рванули по коридору. Джордж оказался около девушки так быстро, что она на миг растерялась:</p><p>— <i>Авис</i>, — крикнул он. Стайка золотых птичек набросилась на нее, тут же запутавшись в волосах и поцарапав лицо. Девушка закричала и принялась отбиваться. Это дало пару секунд форы, потому что её друзья отвлеклись. Джордж и Фред успели проскочить несколько ярдов и поставить за спиной щит, когда мощное заклятие врезалось в них. Джорджа толкнуло вперед, и он повалился на пол, запнувшись о собственные ноги. Воздух запах гарью.</p><p>Он обернулся и чудом успел поставить Протего. Малькольм бежал к нему, прицелившись. Он использовал только невербальную магию, у него хорошо получалось. Фиолетовые искры несколько раз ударили в пол, и если бы Джордж не отползал назад, они бы вонзились ему в лодыжку. </p><p>— <i>Конфундус!</i><br/>— <i>Абберо!</i><br/>— <i>Пуллус!</i></p><p>Фред поднялся первым. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и в воздухе повис сизый туман. Джордж тоже вскочил, и они продолжили свой бег. Погоня продолжалась. Казалось, впереди звучат шаги убегающего Эндрю. Им нужно было выбрать другой путь, чтобы не нарваться на тех, кого Эндрю приведет на подмогу.</p><p>За поворотом Джордж влетел лицом в прохладное тело Толстого Монаха.</p><p>— Молодые люди, куда вы так торопитесь, — закудахтал тот, разводя руками. Джордж проскочил его насквозь и обернулся. Идея пришла в ему в голову мгновенно.</p><p>— Пивз! — закричал он. — Где Пивз?</p><p>— Пивз? — Монах, углядев их преследователей, посерьезнел. Его пухлое прозрачное лицо стало будто бы мутнее. — Кажется, пытается подрезать цепь люстры на лестницах. Зачем он вам?</p><p>Сейчас Джордж не мог придумать ничего другого. Противники хорошо отбивались, а защищаться от них было сложно. Только чудо и адреналин помогали им сейчас. Джордж посмотрел на запыхавшегося Фреда: тот кивнул. Не было времени на следование плану. Все нужно было сделать сейчас.</p><p>Они повернули еще раз и вновь оказались на развилке, где проходили совсем недавно. Со стороны Большого Зала доносился обеденный шум. Джорджу показалось, что на этот раз шум гораздо громче. Близнецы ускорились. Джорджу казалось, он и вовсе не дышит: в груди все болело, ноги изнутри будто налило свинцом, и перемещать их с каждой минутой становилось все труднее. </p><p>— Они все еще бегут за нами? — сипло спросил Фред, когда арка, ведущая к лестницам, показалась впереди. Джордж обернулся: преследователи были довольно далеко, но сдаваться не собирались. Разрыв был в секунды. Нужно было торопиться.</p><p>— <i>Акцио Нимбусы!</i> — Джордж вскинул волшебную палочку. Метлы лежали на столе рядом с их постелью, готовые к действию. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что они быстро найдут дорогу. На них не было никаких удерживающих или защитных чар, но вдруг… </p><p>Близнецы выбежали на лестницы. Болтовня портретов и скрип движущихся лестниц ударили по ушам. Джордж вскинул голову, высматривая Пивза.</p><p>— Вон он! — Фред ткнул пальцем немного в сторону. Маленький человечек в шутовском костюме парил около одной из люстр, висящих на толстых цепях. Он с завидным упорством пилил одну из этих цепей столовым ножом, не обращая внимания на мерзкий скрежет.</p><p>— Пивз! — крикнул Джордж, поднимаясь по лестнице. Его голос громким эхом пронесся по залу. — Пивз!</p><p>Полтергейст отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел вниз. Он заинтересованно начал спускаться кругами. Колокольчики на его шапке позвякивали. В этот миг Малькольм и Джош выскочили из коридора. Они вскинули палочки, но лестница, на которой стояли близнецы начала двигаться.</p><p>— Черт! — Малькольм кинулся к другой лестнице. Джош побежал за ним.</p><p>— <i>Акцио Нимбусы!</i> — повторил Фред нетерпеливо. Времени не было. Джордж проскочил еще один лестничный пролет. Портреты возмущенно загалдели, когда пара искр, выпущенных Малькольмом, угодила прямо в них. Впереди показалась арка, недалеко от которой был спрятан один взрывной мешочек. </p><p>Заклятие Джоша ударило в перила. Фред вскрикнул: оно обожгло ему руку. По пальцам поползли красные волдыри.</p><p>— <i>Остолбеней!</i> — Джордж перегнулся через перила, целясь во врагов. Джош дернулся в сторону и скривился. </p><p>— <i>Авальцео Лассо!</i> — красное лассо вырвалось с кончика его палочки и обхватило руку Джорджа. Волшебная веревка натянулась. Джордж уперся свободной рукой, пытаясь дернуться обратно; он изо всех сил сжимал волшебную палочку, боясь, что натяжение веревки заставит его расслабить пальцы. Фред ухватил его за пояс. Джордж вдруг понял, что Джош, тянущий его вниз, в итоге направил его палочку прямо на себя.</p><p>— <i>Бомбардо</i>, — шепнул Джордж первое, что пришло ему в голову. Он увидел, как глаза Джоша распахнулись. Чары лассо развеялись, когда он кубарем скатился с лестницы. Заклятие ударило в камень, и во все стороны полетела пыль и щебень. Джош застонал.</p><p>— Я убью этого гаденыша! — зарычал он. — Я палец сломал!</p><p>— Мы их поймаем, — Малькольм перепрыгнул через него. — Вам некуда бежать, предатели! Никто в Хогвартсе вам не поможет!</p><p>— Ошибаешься, придурок! — Фред показал ему средний палец. — Пивз, сюда!</p><p>Малькольм вскинул голову. Полтергейст пролетел над ним, хохоча.</p><p>— Так-так! — воскликнул он. — Это же рыжие близнецы Уизли!</p><p>— Нам нужна твоя помощь, Пивз. Немедленно!</p><p>Фред кинул в Малькольма режущее заклятие. Тот отбил его, но его плечо немного задело. Рукав его мантии повис.</p><p>— Помощь? — Пивз перевернулся в воздухе. — А что вы дадите взамен?</p><p>— Возможность устроить огромный взрыв, — пообещал ему Джордж. — Бабах!</p><p>— Бабах! — повторил Пивз завороженно. — И что же вы хотите?</p><p>Джордж подбежал к арке. Мешочек был спрятан сверху, там, где они его и оставили. Он был тяжелым и теплым: смесь внутри жила своей жизнью. Джордж посмотрел на лестницу: Малькольм был уже близко.</p><p>— Нужно дождаться метел, — сказал он Фреду. </p><p>— Не нужно! </p><p>Нимбусы-2001, черные и блестящие, уже неслись к ним с верхних этажей. Джорджу показалось, они переливаются на свету.  Метлы зависли над пропастью, готовые в любой момент вновь сорваться в полет. Джордж кинул мешочек на пол между ним и Малькольмом. Тот замешкался, переводя растерянный взгляд с мешка на Пивза. Фред схватил метлы, перекинув одну Джорджу. Время пришло.</p><p>— <i>Игнис!</i> — крикнул Фред, направив палочку на мешочек. Красное пламя лизнуло пол, и фитиль заискрился. Джордж запрыгнул на метлу и отлетел подальше. </p><p>Это было правильным решением. Фитиль горел гораздо быстрее, чем следовало. Малькольм побежал назад, но взрыв произошел раньше, чем он успел добежать до ступеней. Мешок взорвался с таким грохотом, что на миг Джорджу показалось, будто стены покачнулись. Малькольм перелетел через перила и рухнул к подножию лестницы. Портреты завизжали и начали падать. Черный дым заволок все кругом, и из этого дыма во все стороны начали бить сверкающие искры.  В том месте, где они ударялись в камень, появлялись пятна сажи. Взрывной волной Джорджа откинуло в воздухе и перевернуло. Он зацепился за стену древком и чуть не рухнул, но пол был достаточно близко, чтобы оттолкнуться от него ногами. Где-то рядом улюлюкал Пивз. Он был единственным, на которого не повлияло произошедшее. Он носился мимо искр, прорезал дымные столбы и визжал от восторга.</p><p>— Я за! Я за! Уизелы, я с вами! </p><p>Джордж закашлялся. Дым оказался жутко вонючим: дышать им было совершенно невозможно, а он все клубился и клубился. Казалось, в нем вырисовываются формы: звери, похожие на пантер, прыгали по облакам и скалились… Пора было убегать. Внизу кто-то кричал, и шум нарастал. Скоро сюда должна была сбежаться вся школа.</p><p>— За нами, Пивз! — Фред полетел в один коридор, и Джордж за ним. Им нужно было окно, чтобы выбраться на улицу. Фред кричал налету: — Около Большого Зала есть такой же мешок. Найди его и взорви. Тебе нужен только огонь. Смотри, чтоб никто из студентов не пострадал! Кинь его под ноги Волдеморту, если сумеешь! Согласен? </p><p>— Еще спрашиваешь, Уизел!</p><p>Пивз, улюлюкая, полетел прочь. Он был не самым надежным союзником, но другого сейчас не было. Джордж заприметил впереди окно. Оно, слава Мерлину, легко открылось, и близнецы вылетели наружу. Они разом взяли пике, направляясь к крыше. Нельзя было попасться на глаза. Оставался еще один мешок, спрятанный в корнях ели около барьера. Но лететь к нему было опасно: сейчас их могли увидеть в окно.</p><p>— Обойдемся! — крикнул ему Фред, словно прочитав его мысли. Из-за шума ветра Джордж едва мог его слышать. —  Летим к Снейпу!</p><p>Они понеслись к башне директора. Холодный ветер терзал лицо и глаза, но Джордж держался. Он перестал чувствовать боль в теле и стук сердца, все будто бы отошло на второй план. В висках стучала кровь, и мысли были только об одном. </p><p>Они сбегали из Хогвартса.</p><p>Башня показалась впереди. Джордж пронесся мимо шпилей, над черепичной крышей. Он вспомнил, что в кармане лежат свернутые пергаменты… Надо будет написать друзьям, когда они сбегут, надо всех предупредить. <br/>Они были совсем близко. Фред начал подниматься, Джордж полетел за ним.  Они избегали пролетать мимо окон, стараясь придерживаться голых стен. Хогвартс открывался перед ними. Джордж кинул взгляд в ту сторону, где был спрятан их последний мешочек. Ему показалось, что рядом с деревом кто-то стоит, но с такого расстояния он мог и ошибаться. Они взлетели еще выше и под самой крышей понеслись к нужному окну. Сейчас, сейчас. Джордж почти чувствовал свободу кончиками пальцев.</p><p>Над окном они притормозили и начали аккуратно спускаться сбоку. Джордж снова наколдовал зеркало. Он поднял его в воздух: кажется, в кабинете никого не было. Хотя они могли видеть лишь маленький кусочек кабинета… Ушел ли Снейп на обед? Невилл говорил, он не всегда появляется в Большом Зале. Вдруг профессор остался там?..  Джордж еще немного сдвинул зеркало и увидел кресло. Оно было пустым.</p><p>— Думаю, никого нет, — сказал он. — Когда?</p><p>— Мы потратили время на то, чтоб долететь сюда. Думаю, Пивз справился. </p><p>— А если нет — Снейпу стоит прикрыть голову.</p><p>Джордж покрепче ухватился за метлу и достал волшебную палочку. Заклятие подпалило фитиль, и близнецы тут же отлетели подальше. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и Джордж уже подумал, что они ошиблись и план провалился. А потом смесь взорвалась.</p><p>Грохот потряс всю округу. Его сопроводил ужасный треск и звон. В Запретном Лесу в воздух поднялись стаи птиц. Густой черный дым поднялся в воздух угрожающим облаком, и в нем, подобно молниям, скопились искры. Красные, синие, зеленые, фиолетовые, желтые — они взрывали, трещали, врезались друг в друга, образуя сферы. Это было как фейерверк, который не стремился ввысь, а который бился внутри самого себя. Джордж едва слышал его: уши заложило, и голова кружилась. Цветное безумие расплывалось перед глазами, и метла будто выскальзывала из пальцев.</p><p>«Я упаду» — подумал Джордж. Он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь к Нимбусу и стараясь удержать равновесие. Он увидел Фреда рядом: тот, зависнув в такой же позе, вглядывался в черный дым. От неприятного запаха щипало нос и глаза.</p><p>Искры, будто накопив в себе достаточно энергии, снова начали взрываться, и на этот раз это было похоже на настоящие фейерверки. Джордж рискнул сунуться вперед. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, пытаясь разогнать дым, и скользнул в образовавшийся коридор. Фред летел за ним. </p><p>Около окна Джордж замер. Самого окна больше не существовало: в стене Хогвартса образовалась черная дыра. Камни торчали, словно зубы, и по ним пробегали белые, едва заметные волны. Защитная магия пыталась стянуться, восстановить разрушение, но не могла. Джордж влетел в кабинет и опустился на пол. Вокруг царил настоящий хаос: кажется, разбилось все, что могло разбиться. Стол отъехал куда-то в сторону, портреты директоров попадали и начали вопить, пол был усыпан таким плотным слоем стекла, что ступить было некуда. Книги вылетели из шкафов, и их вырванные листы летали в воздухе.  Джордж взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и дым немного рассеялся. Тела Снейпа нигде не было: значит, профессор ушел.</p><p>— Меня сейчас стошнит, но это круто, — сказал Фред, опускаясь рядом. От дыма действительно становилось плохо, но Джордж сдерживал рвотные позывы. Он, опираясь на метлу, оглядел камин. Тот был цел — слава Мерлину. Чаша с Летучим порохом перевернулась, но сам порох остался на полу. Можно было убираться.</p><p>— Уходим.</p><p>— Подожди, — Фред поднял палочку. Несколько листов бумаги поднялись и подлетели к ним. — Это же письма. Смотри, это точно писал Снейп.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— А то, что это может оказаться важным. Это же кабинет Дамблдора, —Фред обвел руками разрушенную комнату. — То, что искал Гриндевальд… Может оно тут?</p><p>— Мы даже не знаем, что он искал.</p><p>— Это точно было что-то важное. И эти предметы…</p><p>На полу лежало и то, что было зачарованным и не разбилось. Но Джордж не понимал, на что он смотрит. Это были какие-то серебренные статуэтки, чаши, странные кривые трубки… Каменная чаша тоже устояла, но зато шкаф рядом с ней распахнулся, и по полу разлетелись десятки пузырьков. Внутри них клубился белый туман. Джордж взял один и приблизил к глазам: это были воспоминания.</p><p>— Да, — Фред тоже заметил. — Чьи они? Снейпа? Или Дамблдора?</p><p>— Не знаю. Думаешь, нам стоит их забрать? — пузырьков было так много, что глаза разбегались. И всего прочего… Там же лежало зеркало в золотой раме. Оно уцелело и светилось. Джордж сделал шаг и заглянул в него: с той стороны будто бы мелькнуло чье-то лицо, а затем он услышал крик ворона и увидел, как крыло мазнуло по стеклу с той стороны.</p><p>— Давай возьмем несколько, — Фред подхватил пузырьки и распихал их по карманам. — Они могут пригодиться. Смотри, еще письмо. Написано, что это для Фаджа!</p><p>Какой-то шум привлек внимание. Джордж вскинул голову: в соседнем маленьком зале, за которым была дверь на лестницу, вдруг вспыхнул голубой свет.</p><p>— Нам пора, — Джордж потянул брата к камину. — Фред!</p><p>— Подожди, смотри, тут целая стопа писем! А это вообще запечатано! А тут, ого, это снитч?.. А это феникс? </p><p>Джордж схватил его за плечо и резко развернул к себе. </p><p>— Уходим! — рявкнул он. Фред моргнул и очнулся. Он повернул голову: шум повторился, и на этот раз к нему примешались голоса. Искры от взрыва утихли, дым начал рассеиваться. Стекла на полу дрожали, будто стремясь вновь соединиться.</p><p>Джордж толкнул Фреда к камину. Сам он положил волшебную палочку в карман и зачерпнул рукой Летучего пороха. Фред перелез через решетку. Он ждал, а потом его взгляд вдруг скользнул в сторону. Джордж обернулся.</p><p>Перед ним стоял Лорд Волдеморт. И Снейп.<br/>Но Снейпа Джордж почти не видел. <br/>Весь его мир сжался в одну точку, в которой было только мертвенно белое лицо и черные глаза, полные злобы. Ужас сковал все тело. Джордж не дышал, просто смотрел. Он никогда не видел Волдеморта так близко, и сейчас ему представился такой шанс. Это был высокий молодой человек, и, наверное, в нем не было ничего особенного, если бы не дикая ярость, которая словно изливалась из него. Это ощущение захлестывало с головой. Нечто пугающее, нечто чуждое и огромное открылось Джорджу. Сила, с которой он никогда не сталкивался, выросла перед ним так внезапно, что он сжался под ее напором.</p><p> Это была его смерть — так близко.</p><p>— Джордж! </p><p>Фред. Да. Он должен был сделать это ради Фреда.</p><p>Джордж дернулся и отвел глаза. Ему казалось, прошла целая вечность, но этот мираж длился лишь пару секунд. В руке Джордж ощутил колючий Летучий порох.</p><p>— Уизли, — прошипел Снейп. Он вскинул палочку, и другой… Джордж увидел, как Волдеморт тоже поднял палочку и направил ему прямо в лицо. Эта белая рука была легкой, и ей ничего не стоило его убить. </p><p>Этот человек собирался его убить. Сейчас. В любой момент.<br/>И Джордж ничего не мог сделать, потому что если бы он сделал шаг…<br/>За его спиной стоял Фред.</p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — услышал он возглас Снейпа.</p><p>Боль резанула его, и резко вся правая часть головы вспыхнула жаром. Джордж понял, что падает; страшное лицо исказилось и исчезло. Перед ним появился потолок камина, он ощутил, как чужие руки держат его.</p><p>— Площадь Гриммо! — рявкнул Фред.</p><p>Все смешалось и пропало в темноте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Слизнорт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри тоскливо вздохнул.</p><p>— Мне очень скучно, — пожаловался он шепотом. Малфой обернулся и кинул на него возмущенный, но в то же время озорной взгляд.</p><p>— Тихо, — шикнул он. — Нас заметят.</p><p>Несколько учеников и правда поглядывали в их сторону. Но МакГонагалл не обращала на их шепот никакого внимания, продолжая вещать у доски. Гермиона за первой партой внимательно слушала ее, записывая что-то в свой пергамент. Гарри понаблюдал за ней несколько секунд, а затем вновь обратил свое внимание на Драко. Тот, как всегда, сидел выпрямившись и расправив плечи. Его волосы были немного растрепаны, и Гарри мог разглядеть его маленькое ухо… Наклонившись вперед, он мог легко подуть на него, чтобы Малфой вздрогнул и смутился.</p><p>— Давай сбежим, — предложил Гарри тихо. — Пока никто не видит.</p><p>— Нельзя, нельзя.</p><p>— Ну Драко…</p><p>Малфой снова обернулся. Он не казался действительно недовольным, его серые глаза поблескивали с интересом. Несколько мгновений он просто разглядывал Гарри, а затем кивнул:</p><p>— Ладно, Поттер. Давай сбежим.</p><p>Они поднялись со своих мест и бочком пробрались к двери. Никто их не заметил, и Гарри с облегчением закрыл дверь за их спинами. Они оказались в холодном коридоре: на улице было уже темно, и только факелы освещали каменные стены. Малфой переминался с ноги на ногу, выжидая чего-то. Стоило Гарри приблизиться к нему, он тут же отступил.</p><p>— Все учатся, — сказал Драко. — В твоей спальне никого нет.</p><p>Гарри понял его намек. Краска прилила к его щекам. Драко был так близко, он тяжело дышал, и его губы были влажными. Но он не хотел даваться в руки, он отступал, и Гарри приходилось идти за ним следом. Малфой смеялся, дразня его; его звенящий смех эхом разносился по коридору, смешиваясь с шумом их шагов и шорохом мантий.</p><p>— Тебе так не терпится оказаться в Башне? — Драко улыбнулся. — И что ты хочешь со мной сделать?</p><p>— Драко! — Гарри не нравилось за ним бегать.</p><p>Он дернулся вперед, резко оказавшись рядом с Малфоем. Тот больше не отступал. Он нежно улыбнулся. Теплый свет делал его мягким, податливым, слишком красивым, чтобы быть настоящим. Белоснежные пряди спадали на его глаза. Гарри прижал его к двери в спальню, желая ощутить твердость его тела. Драко закинул руки ему на плечи.</p><p>— Ты так меня любишь? — шепнул он, наклоняясь к лицу Гарри.</p><p>— Драко… — Гарри попытался поймать его губы поцелуем, но Малфой снова увернулся. Каким-то чудом он выпутался из захвата его рук и скрылся за дверью спальни. Гарри поспешил туда за ним. Ему не пришлось долго его искать: Драко полулежал на его постели, глядя томно и выжидающе.</p><p>— Боишься, Поттер? — шепнул он. </p><p>Гарри решительно шагнул к нему. Все вокруг скрылось в полумраке, и он видел перед собой только Драко, его светлые волосы и распахнутую рубашку.  Одежда с Малфоя стекала, словно вода: Гарри целовал его шею и грудь, и под руками была только горячая кожа. Драко тихо постанывал, а потом схватил Гарри за волосы, вынуждая его подняться выше. Его губы были жесткими и требовательными, он целовался так страстно, словно это был последний раз…</p><p>Когда Гарри отстранился от него, Драко был уже обнажен. Его мантия, брюки и рубашка куда-то исчезли. Юноша растянулся на красном покрывале. </p><p>— Скажи мне это, — сбивающимся шепотом попросил Драко, скользнув рукой по своему телу.  — Скажи это на парселтанге. </p><p>Шипение змеиного языка наполнило тишину спальни. Гарри вздрогнул: это был не его голос, и он не понял ни слова. Драко под ним вздрогнул и прогнулся в спине. Он зажмурился, всхлипнул, а по его виску прокатилась слеза. Гарри ухватил его под колени, склоняясь ближе и жадно всматриваясь в искаженные черты.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, — приказал Гарри. Его голос был холодным и жестким. Драко дернулся под его руками, попытался отпихнуть и вырваться, но все было бесполезно. Он закричал, словно от невыносимой боли.</p><p>Гарри повернул голову и взглянул в зеркало на шкафу. Он увидел белое тело Малфоя, его дрожащие ноги и растрепанные волосы. Над Малфоем нависал Том Реддл. Его ногти оставляли кровавые следы на бедрах Драко, а губы растягивались в довольной улыбке. Том смотрел прямо на Гарри, склоняясь к шее Драко. Раздвоенный язык скользнул по острым зубам, а темные глаза налились красным…</p><p>Гарри дернулся и проснулся. Сон развеялся, как дым: вокруг была только тесная темная спальня, никакого Драко и Волдеморта. На соседней кровати похрапывал Рон. Гарри уставился в темноту, пытаясь отдышаться: его сердце колотилось, как бешеное, по вискам стекал пот, а предательское возбуждение заставляло все в животе сжиматься. Несколько секунд Гарри просто смотрел в потолок, ожидая, что сейчас боль обрушится на него и шрам вспыхнет. Но время шло, а последствия от встречи с Волдемортом не спешили являться.</p><p>Это был просто кошмар? Или это было видением того, что сейчас происходило? Гарри, как наяву, вновь увидел кровавые полосы на коже Драко, и его замутило. Чувство тошноты поднялось в нем так быстро, что возбуждение мгновенно отступило. Гарри отбросил одеяло и резко сел. Отвращение лишь подпитывалось тем, что ничего не происходило. Было бы проще, если бы шрам болел и шипящий голос нашептывал ужасные слова, пробуждая понятную и привычную ярость, а так… Тишина и темнота сжимали Гарри со всех сторон.</p><p>Если Волдеморт тронул Драко хоть пальцем… Гарри ощутил жар, разлившийся по его венам. Кровать начала мелко трястись, и ему понадобилось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоить истерику и прогнать ужасные подозрения. «Это был просто сон» — повторял он себе. Волдеморт не мог вторгнуться в его разум, не причинив боли. Гарри бы ощутил его присутствие.</p><p>Он осторожно коснулся пальцами шрама на лбу. Тот не болел уже несколько дней, и это было действительно странно. Едва ли сейчас был самый спокойный период в жизни Волдеморта, и Гарри должен был чувствовать хоть что-то. Но ничего. Связь молчала, будто ее и не было. С чем это было связано? Гарри сильно сомневался в своем внезапно проснувшемся таланте к бессознательной окклюменции, но никак иначе он не мог это объяснить. И сон…</p><p>Это был просто сон. Кошмар, сплетенный из его желаний и страхов.<br/>И Гарри мог в этом убедиться. Идея пришла ему в голову внезапно.</p><p>Он выбрался из постели и добрался до двери, стараясь не разбудить Рона скрипом половиц. Дом Ремуса был совсем не похож на особняк на Гриммо, но в полумраке Гарри мог представить, что он находится в доме Сириуса. Что он идет по коридору, зная, что в гриффиндорской спальне спит Драко, а на кухне стоят остатки кекса… </p><p>Зачем он думал об этом? Чтобы еще сильнее расковырять рану?<br/>Гарри ненавидел себя за это.</p><p>Он почти наощупь добрался до столовой и зажег светильник на стене. Тусклый желтый свет разлился по комнате. Карта Мародеров лежала на столе, там, где Орден решил ее хранить. Она была раскрыта, черные линии пересекали ее, рисуя коридоры и лестницы. Гарри склонился над ней: он без труда нашел точку, подписанную «Драко Малфой». Драко был в своей спальне вместе с Забини и остальными. Волдеморт был бесконечно далеко от него, в кабинете Дамблдора. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.</p><p>Просто кошмар и все. Сейчас, вспоминая события сна, Гарри видел, какими бессвязными и нереальными они были. Волдеморт вовсе не пытался угрожать ему таким образом — он вообще не имел к этому никакого отношения. Гарри просто себя запугал.</p><p>— Не спится? — голос Седрика прозвучал в тишине, будто гром.</p><p>— Господи! — Гарри аж подпрыгнул и обернулся. Седрик стоял в проходе, ведущем на кухню. Глубокие тени лежали на его лице. Гарри пришлось отдышаться: — Ты!.. Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Сидел на кухне и увидел, как ты включил свет.</p><p>— Сидел в темноте? </p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Они замолчали, не зная, что делать с этой внезапной встречей. Появление Седрика привело Гарри в чувство, но лучше ситуация все равно не стала. Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как Диггори очнулся и встал на ноги. Он все еще носил повязку на шее, и никто, кроме миссис Уизли и Ремуса, не видел шрамов, голос его еще хрипел, но в целом он чувствовал себя нормально. </p><p>Гарри было неловко оставаться с ним наедине. Когда рядом были Рон, Гермиона и Джинни, они работали в команде, и можно многое было оставить позади, но вот так… Гарри начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, думая о том, как бы ему половчее вернуться в спальню. Спать не хотелось — ему казалось, что стоит ему погрузиться в сон, отвратительное видение вернется, — но торчать посреди столовой с Седриком было совсем уж неправильно.</p><p>Диггори не помогал ему найти предлог. Он молча смотрел на него, опираясь о дверной косяк и скрестив руки на груди. На нем была простая рубашка и брюки, словно он и не переодевался ко сну. Растрепанные пряди лежали на глазах. Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону окна: свет убывающей луны пробивался через облака. Его тревога не осталась незамеченной.</p><p>— Люпин сказал, что бессонница — это нормально, — пояснил Седрик спокойно.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он опасался спрашивать о прогнозах. Когда Билла ранили в прошлый раз, он приобрел тягу к сырому мясу и всплескам агрессии. Но его травма была не так глубока, и его не приходилось вытаскивать с того света. Седрик словно заметил перемену его эмоции. Он сделал шаг вперед, и Гарри невольно отступил. </p><p>— Ты меня боишься? — прямо спросил Диггори.</p><p><i>Боишься, Поттер?</i><br/>Гарри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Они еще немного помолчали. Неуютная тишина раздражала, и Гарри изо всех сил старался подобрать слова. Видит Мерлин, когда он спускался сюда, он не был готов к неловкой встрече. Признаться, он едва ли мог быть готов к ней хоть когда-нибудь.</p><p>— Ты плохо выглядишь, — заметил Седрик. — Кошмары?</p><p>— Что-то вроде того.</p><p>— Хочешь поговорить об этом? </p><p>Гарри вспомнил обнаженного Драко. И все, что было потом. Он точно не был готов обсуждать с Седриком подобные видения — или обсуждать хоть что-то еще. Но чем дольше они стояли в ночной тишине, тем явственней Гарри понимал, что убежать от этого не получится. На миг он снова ощутил себя в школе, в тех далеких моментах, когда он убегал от Седрика… Или наоборот. </p><p>Он бы не смог убегать вечно. Гермиона уже бросала в его сторону многозначительные взгляды, пока еще не выдвигая никаких предложений. Скоро всем стало бы очевидно, что он избегает Диггори, и тогда этот разговор стал бы еще более неловким. Впрочем, ему не обязательно было быть таким? Они могли не вспоминать все то, что стояло между ними, и просто быть друзьями, соратниками. Гарри стиснул руки в кулаки.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — честно сказал он.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— С каких пор мы обсуждаем кошмары?</p><p>— С тех пор, как они стали занимать большую часть нашей жизни? — Седрик пожал плечами. Он все понимал, и Гарри чувствовал невысказанное за его тоном. — Не помню, когда спокойно спал. А ты?</p><p>Гарри подумал о темной спальне наверху. Он действительно плохо спал в этом доме. И дело было вовсе не в отсутствии гриффиндорских цветов вокруг, легкой болтовни перед сном, знакомых запахов… Просто все тут было не так. Гарри не хотел туда возвращаться.<br/>Его простыни наверное все еще были мокрыми от пота.</p><p>— Грюму не понравится, что мы шепчемся ночью на кухне, — тихо сказал он.</p><p>— Ему не обязательно об этом знать.</p><p>Седрик отступил в темноту кухни, и Гарри, сдавшись, последовал за ним. Он выключил лампу, погружая комнату во мрак: выдавать свои ночные блуждания не следовало, и стоило перестраховаться. К тому же в темноте он чувствовал себя спокойнее: он не видел лица Седрика, и тот не мог рассмотреть выражение его глаз. Они словно оставили часть своей личности — своей истории — на свету, и от этого вина и неловкость чуть меньше давили на плечи.</p><p>Седрик прошел к окну. Оказалось, что он подтащил туда стул и спокойно пил чай. На подоконнике стояла кружка и миска с печеньем. Гарри тоже взял один из стульев и немного неуверенно присел рядом. За окном было на удивление светло: луна и звезды проглядывали меж облаков, а снег сиял перед черной стеной леса… Было очень тихо, и можно было расслышать тихое потрескивание снаружи. Где-то неподалеку ухала сова. Гарри вздохнул.</p><p>— Что тебе понадобилось от Карты Мародеров ночью? — спросил Седрик тихо.</p><p>— Я привык проверять ее, когда нервничаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. Он взял из миски печенье и принялся грызть. Он не видел лица Седрика, только светло-голубой отблеск на его щеке и острую тень, но ему казалось, что Диггори прожигает его взглядом. Его глаза казались черными провалами.</p><p>— Когда мы осуществим наш план, мы заберем ее? Орден останется без возможности следить за Хогвартсом.</p><p>Гарри думал об этом. Фред и Джордж все еще были в Хогвартсе, и их родители постоянно наблюдали за ними в течение дня, но… Драко тоже был там. И Гарри не собирался оставлять его без присмотра. В конце концов, если он заметит что-то странное в Хогвартсе, можно будет послать Патронуса…</p><p>— Они справятся, — ответил Гарри твердо.</p><p>Снова воцарилось молчание. Не было смысла обсуждать планы и Орден — этим они занимались и днем. А здесь, в полумраке и прохладе, им нужно было поговорить совсем о другом. Гарри не мог решиться, и он не был уверен, что действительно этого хочет.  Он с трудом заставлял себя вспоминать третий курс, период их коротких отношений, и теперь он не мог поверить, что когда-то все было так. Тогда Гарри казалось, что все так сложно и запутано, и по-настоящему ужасно — он просто не знал, что ждет его впереди.</p><p>— Скоро все поймут, что мы избегаем друг друга, — шепнул Седрик. Он сжал печенье в руке, и Гарри услышал хруст.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Это будет нам мешать.</p><p>— Ну и что?</p><p>— Гарри, хватит. Мы уже это проходили, так ведь?</p><p>Гарри опустил лицо. Он хотел, чтобы все закончилось побыстрее. Просто забыть обо всем, что было между ними, начать заново… Если бы это было возможно. Но даже сейчас, просто сидя рядом, он чувствовал, каким плотным становится воздух между их телами. Седрик был не из тех, кто легко отпускает прошлое, даже если на первый взгляд он производил такое впечатление. </p><p>— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — признался Гарри хрипло. Ему было холодно, сквозняк гулял по ногам. Он обхватил себя руками, мечтая о том, как кто-то другой обнимет его. В воздухе висел запах мятного чая. — Ты и сам все понимаешь, правда? Я просто… Слишком много всего.</p><p>— Да, я понимаю. Но так не может длиться вечно.</p><p>— А ты горишь желанием общаться со мной дольше необходимого? — Гарри выпалил это так громко, что даже вздрогнул. Вдруг кто-то проснулся? Второй раз он не решился бы на такой разговор. Седрик наклонился вперед.</p><p>— Есть вещи важнее наших с тобой отношений, — вкрадчиво сказал он.</p><p>— Да, и так теперь будет всегда. Но это не отменяет… — Гарри замолк, ощутив, как волна какой-то неясной эмоции поднимается в нем. Спокойный тон Седрика почти разозлил его, и он понимал, почему. Это все было непросто, невовремя и неправильно, и он хотел спрятаться под своим одеялом, чтобы они все оставили его в покое. — Всего, что случилось. </p><p>— Это не делает нас врагами.</p><p>— Но и друзьями тоже, — Гарри отвернулся. Он и сам не заметил, как пальцами перемолол печенье до крошек. Не стоило начинать этот разговор. Он не был к нему готов. То, что они столкнулись ночью на кухне, вовсе не было знаком, что им стоит перейти границы молчаливого мира — это было просто совпадение.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — Диггори потянулся к нему, словно хотел взять за руку, но тут же отпрянул. — Гарри, я не хочу, чтобы это продолжалось. Я просто не могу.</p><p>— Как и я.</p><p>— Тогда давай просто все разрешим. У нас может и не быть другой возможности поговорить наедине, так ведь?</p><p>— Что разрешим? — Гарри все еще злился. — У тебя есть все причины, чтобы меня ненавидеть.</p><p>С крыши упал кусок снега, и юноши вздрогнули от громкого звука.</p><p>— Это не так, — тихо сказал Седрик после секунды тишины.</p><p>Гарри вдруг успокоился. Мгновение назад в нем клокотало раздражение, а теперь внутри не было ничего. В этом полуночном разговоре не было никакого смысла, и бурные эмоции ничего не могли изменить. </p><p>Что они сделали друг с другом? </p><p>— Не так? — повторил он чужие слова. — Все плохое в твоей жизни произошло из-за меня. Ян Дени так сказал. Разве это не правда?</p><p>— Я долгое время так думал, — признался Седрик едва слышно. Гарри не мог разглядеть выражение его глаз, но ему казалось, что Диггори видит его насквозь. — В какой-то момент я засыпал и просыпался с мыслью о том, что я готов на все, лишь бы это прекратилось. Лишь бы мои родители были живы, Малфой сгинул, а чувство, будто все внутри меня распадается на куски, исчезло. Я просто не мог это больше выносить. И когда в битве ты сказал мне про крестраж, я подумал — вот оно. Сейчас все закончится.</p><p>Гарри замер. Ему показалось, что-то рухнуло на него сверху, и все звуки вдруг исчезли.</p><p>Он вдруг вспомнил яркую лондонскую улицу. Перед ним стоял автомобиль. Дверь открылась, и он увидел внутри Седрика Диггори — юного и не понимающего, что за мальчик садится к нему в машину. Его лицо было светлым, и ничто не омрачало его жизнь.<br/>И вот сейчас он сидел перед Гарри — совсем другой человек.</p><p>— Но когда я так подумал, — продолжил Седрик, — мне вдруг стало так больно. И так страшно. В кого я превратился? Ты же был просто мальчиком. Ты тоже потерял семью, и тебе тоже было одиноко… Мы ведь так похожи. Может, мы оба вели себя не лучшим образом, и ты не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить мою ненависть. Ты никогда не обещал мне любви. И ты не убивал моих родителей. Это сделал Волдеморт.</p><p>— Во мне часть его души, — тихо напомнил Гарри.  </p><p>— Да, — Седрик потянулся вперед и коснулся его руки. — Но ты не он. И я не должен винить тебя за его действия.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся к окну. На улице все еще было очень светло. На миг ему показалось, что что-то изменилось. Ужасные ошибки и глубокие раны словно отступили куда-то во мрак, и осталось только тепло чужой кожи и уверенный голос. Закрыв глаза, Гарри мог представить, что он снова в Хогвартсе. В том Хогвартсе, где не было места отвратительным кошмарам и мыслям об убийстве.</p><p>— Спасибо, что сказал мне это, — шепнул Гарри. — Но я тоже винил тебя в том, в чем не следовало. И я должен извиниться за тот раз в гостиной. Когда ты сказал, что отпустил Драко. Ты поступил правильно.</p><p>Гарри вдруг вспомнил о Северусе. Тот обнимал его в подземелье, и от его мантии пахло зельями и горелыми травами. Он был твердым и теплым, надежным. Он был единственным, кто понимал, и Гарри многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть его сейчас. <br/><i>— Вы бы остановили его для меня?<br/>— Да.</i></p><p>— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — Седрик крепче сжал его пальцы, возвращая Гарри к реальности. — Ведь все же было хорошо? Когда мы все испортили? В какой момент?</p><p>— В ванной старост, — Гарри почти усмехнулся. Так все и было. Если бы тогда он не поддался неуместному соблазну, все было бы иначе. Седрик был бы ему старшим братом, и прикосновение его руки не ощущалось бы таким обжигающим и чуждым. </p><p>— Наверное, — Диггори склонился к нему ближе, садясь на самый край своего стула. — Но мы можем все исправить. Это самое главное сейчас. </p><p>Гарри понял его без слов. Он попытался убрать руку, но Седрик держал его так крепко, что было почти больно. Его кожа была горячей. Гарри ощущал на своем лице его мятное дыхание. </p><p>— Это будет непросто, — сказал Гарри осторожно. — Порой я думаю… насколько вообще велики наши шансы? Кучка детей и Орден Феникса, который не знает, что делать. </p><p>— Но разве в прошлый раз шансы были больше? </p><p>— Не уверен, что тот раз закончился победой. </p><p>— Ты думаешь, что все повторится?</p><p>— Сириус и Дамблдор уже умерли, — Гарри сглотнул вязкую слюну, ощущая холодок страха, бегущий по спине. — Вдруг, ничего нельзя изменить? Тогда ты, Ремус, Тонкс, Фред, Грюм… И Снейп… Я не хочу этого видеть. Не хочу думать, что я просто сделал недостаточно.</p><p>— Но это неправда, — Седрик потянул его ближе. — Ты не должен брать на себя всю ответственность. Мы здесь все вместе, и мы все готовы бороться против Волдеморта. Мы должны убить его. И если что-то случится, это будет не по твоей вине. Это… ради цели, понимаешь? Ради общего блага. </p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Таинственное чувство исчезло, и все вдруг вернулось на свои места.<br/>Он больше не был в Хогвартсе. И рядом больше не было Дамблдора. Был только Гарри.</p><p>Облака скрыли диск луны, и свет в окне померк. </p><p>— Понимаю, — ответил Гарри и отдернул свою руку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри ждал, что тягучее ожидание в неизвестности продолжится, но следующий день принес в их тихую обитель целых две новости: хорошую и плохую. <p>Днем, когда семья Уизли, Гарри, Гермиона, Седрик, Ремус и Кингсли готовились к обеду, вернулся Грюм — Гарри не знал, куда именно отлучается Грозный Глаз, и никто не собирался посвящать его в детали, но это не мешало ему присматриваться. Грюм переговорил с Кингсли, поздоровался с четой Уизли и вновь ушел.</p><p>— Слизнорт согласился прийти, — сообщил Кингсли, возвращаясь в столовую.</p><p>— То есть, он будет нам помогать? — спросила миссис Уизли. Она так и замерла с половником в руках, которым она раскладывала пюре по тарелкам.</p><p>— Пока что он просто придет к нам, — Кингсли бросил на Гарри внимательный взгляд. — Как я понял, Дамблдор вел с ним переписку незадолго до своей смерти. И он просил его переговорить с тобой, если вдруг события начнут развиваться слишком стремительно.</p><p>— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотала миссис Уизли себе под нос. — Очередной план Дамблдора, в который он не посвятил Орден? Если Слизнорт готов помогать нам, зачем ему встречаться с Гарри?</p><p>— Он еще не готов помогать, — ответил Кингсли. — Полагаю, он слишком напуган беспорядками, которые творятся каждый день. Отчего-то он считает, что Волдеморт имеет на него особые планы, поэтому старается усидеть на двух стульях сразу.</p><p>— Беспорядки? — вдруг спросил Седрик. Дети обычно предпочитали молчать, когда Орден предоставлял им возможность услышать хоть какую-то информацию, поэтому они все разом уставились на Диггори. Тот без страха смотрел на Кингсли. — Помимо того что пишут в Пророке?</p><p>— Мы тоже знаем немного, — ответил ему Ремус. — Это всегда только слухи. Но количество преступлений сильно возросло. Убийства продолжаются.  И в Министерстве настоящий хаос, ни одна служба не может работать нормально.  Полагаю, порядок наступит только тогда, когда Волдеморт окончательно возьмет все в свои руки.</p><p>— Порядок, — фыркнул Гарри. Ему уже дали порцию, и теперь он размазывал картошку по тарелке. </p><p>— Как ни прискорбно, так и есть, — поддержал Люпина Кингсли. — Пока все висит в воздухе, мы тоже ничего не можем сделать. Люди не понимают, что происходит и чего ждать, и мы не можем составлять планы, не зная ситуации в целом.</p><p>— И когда придет Слизнорт? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Мы ждем его завтра, примерно в шесть вечера.</p><p>Гарри переглянулся с друзьями. Если разговор со Слизнортом пройдет хорошо, и старый зельевар предоставит им хоть какую-то полезную информацию, то можно будет приступать к другой части плана. Но ему следовало подготовиться: Слизнорт был упрямым и трусливым человеком, он не желал отдавать Дамблдору даже само знание о существовании крестражей, не говоря уже о более серьезных тайнах. У Гарри был всего один шанс — Грюм бы не позволил ему встречаться со Слизнортом снова.</p><p>— Предлагаю сходить погулять после обеда, — сказала Гермиона, прерывая тяжелое молчание. Гарри без труда уловил ее намек. — Погода хорошая.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, — поддержала ее Джинни, хитро сверкнув глазами. — Мы давно уже не делали ничего веселого.</p><p>— Только не подходите к забору, — напомнил им мистер Уизли. За забором заканчивались защитные чары, и магия была крайне недружелюбна к тем, кому было запрещено покидать ее пределы. Во время прогулок Гарри уже пытался проверить барьер на прочность: на миг ему показалось, что все возмущения и вся паранойя Грюма разом обрушились на него.</p><p>Новость о Слизнорте была воодушевляющей, и всеобщее настроение улучшилось. Обед прошел в атмосфере ожидания изменений. Гарри знал, что Кингсли еще захочет с ним поговорить, что тот, видимо, решил дать ему время побыть с друзьями: в конце концов, в его глазах они были детьми, и не было ничего предосудительного в прогулках в саду. К тому же территория, огороженная забором, была не такой уж и большой, и за ними легко можно было наблюдать. Словно им было по десять лет.</p><p>После обеда ребята ушли во двор. Погода действительно была отличной: небо было затянуто облаками, поэтому мороз был несильный. Снег вокруг дома лежал белый и нетронутый. Ребята отошли к забору и решили построить снеговика — что могло быть невинней? Периодически Гарри оглядывался и смотрел на окна, проверяя, не смотрит ли за ними кто-то.</p><p>— Ты решил, что скажешь Слизнорту? — спросила Гермиона, катая в руках маленький снежок. Остальные кучковались рядом, изображая бурную деятельность. Это, наверное, выглядело даже комично. Седрик был закутан в шарф по самые уши: миссис Уизли категорически запрещала ему обнажать шею. Джинни стянула шапку, и ее длинные рыжие волосы развевались на ветру. </p><p>— Относительно, — ответил Гарри. — Думаю, рассказать ему о маме.</p><p>— И это поможет?</p><p>— Я надеюсь.</p><p>— А как ты собираешься втянуть его в такую беседу, если Грюм будет стоять над душой? — разумно предположил Рон. Это был хороший вопрос. Гарри подозревал, что ему опять придется действовать по ситуации: он мог попробовать надавить на жалость или потребовать, чтобы Грюм оставил их одних. В крайнем случае, разговор придется вести открыто, рискуя вызвать подозрения у Грюма. Гарри мог сказать, что он просто заботился об интересах Ордена, которому так же нужна информация о крестражах… Все это было слишком зыбко, чтобы гадать заранее.</p><p>— Буду импровизировать. Грюм подозревает, что я что-то замышляю, он непрозрачно на это намекал.</p><p>— Ну ты и замышляешь, — улыбнулся Седрик.</p><p>— Мелочи, — Гарри улыбнулся. Он поймал взгляд Седрика, и на миг ему правда стало легче. Ночной разговор не разрешил всего между ними, и они точно не собирались вновь бередить те темы, но все же дышать стало проще. </p><p>А вечером близнецы исчезли с Карты.</p><p>Ребята заметили это не сразу. Они сидели в комнате Гарри и Рона, листая книги. Гермиона вытащила из своей сумки несколько фолиантов о зельях и артефактах и предложила поискать что-то, подходящее к их ситуации. В книге «Высшие зелья для КОШКИ» были описаны небольшие исторические сводки и процесс приготовления аконитового зелья, но эта информация оказалась малоутешительной.</p><p>— Новое зелье нужно варить раз в два месяца, — Гермиона тоскливо разглядывала список ингредиентов. — И выходить это будет в копеечку. </p><p>— Как Ремус столько лет его принимал, если оно такое дорогое? — спросил Рон, наклоняясь к ней и заглядывая в книгу. Он и Джинни сидели рядом с Гермионой, и Гарри не мог не отметить, что друг сидел особенно близко. </p><p>— Если ты состоишь на учете в Мунго, они будут его выдавать, — пояснил Седрик не слишком охотно. Он расположился в самом углу кровати Гарри, согнув одну ногу. Его волосы были растрепаны, несколько прядей спадали на глаза, и Диггори досадливо сдувал их. — Но Ремус говорит, их зелья слегка побочные, плюс сейчас… Не вариант.</p><p>— Если Слизнорт согласится, ему будет сложно доставать все это, — Джинни тоже склонилась к Гермионе и уставилась в книгу. — Мерлин, я и слов-то таких не знаю. Это точно правильный рецепт? Сомневаюсь, что Снейп бы стал тратить столько времени.</p><p>— Конечно, это правильный рецепт, — Гермиона раздраженно захлопнула книгу. — Это же <i>учебник</i>.</p><p>— А что такое КОШКИ? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Категорично Определяющая Шкала Колдовского Искусства, — пояснил Седрик. — Финальный экзамен в университетах. </p><p>— Еще же есть ПАУК? — напомнил Рон. — Последняя Аттестация Уверенного Колдовства? Чарли сдавал, я помню.</p><p>— Это если пойдешь дальше. Для многих профессий достаточно КОШКИ.</p><p>— Я бы на всякий случай сдала оба, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона. — Лишним никогда не будет. К тому же, это дополнительная квалификация.</p><p>— Ну вы и зануды, — хмыкнула Джинни.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. Он редко думал о том, какое будущее у него могло быть, если бы не Волдеморт. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы сейчас переживать о выборе и профессии и факте того, что они с Драко вряд ли выбрали бы один путь… А Рон с Гермионой? Как бы все было?</p><p>Гарри вспомнил рассказы Чарли. Наверное, тому пришлось действительно много учиться, чтобы стать драконоводом. Его истории всегда были интересными и захватывающими, и Гарри очень нравилось его слушать… </p><p>— Знаешь, — Седрик задумчиво уставился на книгу в руках Гермионы. Он почесал кожу над своей повязкой, и это был почти инстинктивный жест. — Я не задумывался, но — откуда у тебя все эти книги?</p><p>Гермиона уставилась на него круглыми глазами. Гарри недоуменно покрутил головой, возвращаясь из своих воспоминаний. Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы уловить мысль Диггори. Они держали в руках действительно полезные книги, и многие из них — например та про артефакты, которую листала Джинни — выглядели весьма ценными.  Гермиона хранила все в своей сумке, которую скрывала от Грюма, и порой казалось, что запас прихваченного из Хогвартса бесконечен. </p><p>— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — ответила Гермиона. На ее щеках появился румянец. — Давайте вернемся к исследованию?</p><p>— Присоединяюсь к вопросу Седрика, — вскинулась Джинни. — Это ведь очень хорошие книги, да? Где ты их взяла?</p><p>— В библиотеке, — Гермиона упрямо прижала к себе книгу. </p><p>— Библиотеке? Серьезно?</p><p>— Подожди, — Рон хихикнул. — Ты украла их из библиотеки Хогвартса?</p><p>— Я их не украла! Я их одолжила! Когда все закончится, я верну их на место, — возмутилась Гермиона. </p><p>— И сколько книг ты… «одолжила»? — спросил Гарри. Гермиона качнула головой.</p><p>— Несколько. Мы же готовились к тому, что придется убегать. Я подумала, это может пригодиться, — она недовольно оглядела ребят. — И что вы на меня так смотрите? Я, между прочим, единственная, кто действительно подготовился.</p><p>— Мы просто восхищаемся, — ответил ей Рон. </p><p>— Да, это было умно, — кивнул Седрик. — К тому же так эти книги не достанутся Пожирателям. </p><p>Гермиона робко улыбнулась. Она поглядела на фолиант, что сжимала в руках. Она действительно вкладывала много усилий в их дела, и Гарри винил себя за то, что не думал о таких мелочах. </p><p>— Ты молодец, — сказал Гарри. Он поймал взгляд Рона, когда как бы невзначай склонил голову к плечу подруги.</p><p>В этот момент на лестнице раздался топот. В дверь забарабанили. </p><p>— Ребята, — это был голос Тонкс. — Открывайте.</p><p>Замок на двери был такой хлипкий, что его можно было бы сломать и пинком, не говоря уже о магии, но Тонкс была из тех, кто сочувствовал их положению. Однако ее голос звучал так взволнованно, что ребята поспешили открыть дверь.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Седрик с порога.</p><p>— Идите вниз, — Тонкс мотнула головой. Её волосы торчали во все стороны и были угольно-чёрными, и оттого её бледность бросалась в глаза. — Близнецы исчезли.</p><p>Этого было достаточно, чтобы все подскочили и рванули в коридор. На лестнице мгновенно случилось столпотворение. Рон и Джинни первыми сбежали вниз и ворвались в столовую. Там уже были Артур, Молли и Ремус. Миссис Уизли сидела, опустив плечи и закрыв лицо руками. Артур обнимал ее, гладя по голове. </p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Мы не можем найти Фреда и Джорджа на Карте, — ответил Ремус. </p><p>Ребята тут же подскочили к столу. Они уставились на Карту. Глаза Гарри бегали по чернильным коридорам, по комнатам, тайным переходам… Несколько долгих минут стояла тишина, нарушаемая только всхлипами миссис Уизли: ребята просматривали Карту внимательно, проверяя каждый этаж. Но близнецов нигде не было.</p><p>— Может, они смогли сбежать? — спросил Седрик. — Как-то пройти сквозь барьер?</p><p>— Может, — Тонкс посмотрела на него не слишком уверенно. Она переглянулась с Ремусом и тяжело вздохнула. — Я отправила Патронуса Кингсли. Несколько наших следят за Хогвартсом извне, посмотрим, что они скажут.</p><p>— Но ведь Седрик прав? Они могли сбежать? — Джинни уставилась на родителей. — Они же умные!</p><p>— Все возможно, нет причин сразу паниковать, — Ремус пытался успокоить их, но у него не очень получалось. Миссис Уизли зарыдала пуще прежнего. </p><p>Гарри не знал, что и думать. Он смотрел на Карту: Волдеморт и его ближайшее окружение собрались в кабинете директора, Драко и Забини были в Слизерине, и ничего особенного или примечательного… Могли ли близнецы пробраться сквозь барьер? Они действительно были находчивыми, и никто не собирался преуменьшать их талантов, но что они могли против Волдеморта и Гриндевальда? Барьер много значил для обороны замка, и Волдеморт сделал бы все, чтобы враги не могли пробраться сквозь него — или выйти наружу.</p><p>— Они могли спрятаться в Выручай-Комнате, — напомнил Гарри. Среди всех версий эта казалась ему наиболее вероятной. </p><p>— Около Комнаты все еще стоит охрана, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в имена Пожирателей, вяло перемещающихся рядом со входом в Выручай-Комнату. </p><p>— Все равно не стоит отметать такой вариант.</p><p>— Главное дождаться вестей, — Тонкс подняла ладони, пытаясь призвать всех к терпению. — Просто ждем. Хорошо? Молли, я уверена, мальчики справились!</p><p>— Я тоже так думаю, — поддержала ее Гермиона. — Они не из тех, кто мог бы попасться.</p><p>Однако ее взгляд, брошенный на Карту, был не таким уверенным. Гарри тоже сомневался, хотя пытался прогнать это чувство. Но ведь Фред уже умирал… И Джордж бы никогда не оставил его. Гарри посмотрел на Седрика: они оба вспомнили ночной разговор.</p><p>Оставалось только ждать. Они сели за стол, собравшись вокруг Карты. Миссис Уизли долгое время ничего не говорила, а когда ее слезы прошли, она поднялась и ушла на кухню. Вернулась с чайником и ромашковым чаем. Воцарилось молчание. Рон с Джинни сидели, почти прижавшись к родителям, и отчего-то они казались такими юными в этот момент. Гарри было тяжело смотреть на них. Неизвестность выматывала сильнее страха. Он продумывал варианты, следил за перемещениями Волдеморта, поглядывал на Драко и остальных… Ему казалось, это тянется целую вечность.</p><p>Через какое-то время входная дверь открылась. Зашел Кингсли.</p><p>— Что там? — Артур тут же поднялся. — Вы их нашли?</p><p>— Нет, — Кингсли покачал головой. Его лицо исказила гримаса сожаления, когда он увидел, как поник мистер Уизли. — Вокруг Хогвартса никого не видели. Но внутри что-то взорвалось.</p><p>— Взорвалось? — переспросил Ремус. — Как они узнали об этом снаружи? </p><p>— А взорвалось очень сильно, — Кингсли повел плечами. Он занял последний свободный стул. —  Три раза. Два послабее, или, может, просто было не слышно. А третий — очень громко. </p><p>— Что могло взорваться в Хогвартсе?</p><p>— Мы не знаем. Не то чтобы у наших ребят там большой обзор. Они наблюдают со стороны озера и стараются не соваться близко. Пожиратели тоже смотрят за периметром. </p><p>— Помните, на Рождество Фред с Джорджем говорили про свои планы? — вспомнил вдруг Рон. Чашка в его руках дрожала. — Они что-то говорили про бомбы?</p><p>— Точно-точно! — Гермиона закивала. — Может, у них что-то получилось?</p><p>— Бомбы? — миссис Уизли посмотрела на ребят в ужасе. Ее лицо было совсем бледным, а рыжие волосы словно потускнели. — О чем вы говорите?</p><p>— Мы сами точно не знаем, — сказал Гарри. — Они просто упомянули это. </p><p>— Мои мальчики, — миссис Уизли снова закрыла лицо руками, и Гарри пожалел, что открыл рот. — Такие талантливые, такие умные! И что теперь с ними? Где они? Вдруг они?..</p><p>Она снова зарыдала. Артур обнял ее покрепче.</p><p>— Это не значит, что эти взрывы как-то им навредили, — Тонкс протянула руку и коснулась ее ладони. — Если они действительно сделали что-то убойное, то, может, могли пробить барьер? Возможно, они просто сбежали на метлах, и наши не успели их заметить. </p><p>Гарри хотел думать, что все так и было. Он смотрел на точку, подписанную «Том Реддл», и старался не представлять иной исход событий.</p><p>— Если они сбежали, мы можем отправить им Патронуса, — предложил он. — Теперь он их не выдаст.</p><p>— Да, хорошая идея! — Тонкс бодро улыбнулась. — Назначим место, где сможем их подобрать. Думаю, они бы не стали сбегать из Хогвартса без метел, правильно? Все будет хорошо! Молли, я уверена, Фред и Джордж в полной безопасности.</p><p>Эта идея всех немного приободрила. Кингсли сказал, что так действительно можно сделать. </p><p>— Они не смогут улететь далеко, — сказал он. — Как насчет холма Бенгала? Это довольно близко к Хогвартсу, и я не думаю, что Волдеморт следит за всеми достопримечательностями в округе.</p><p>— Холм Бенгала? — ужаснулся Артур. — Да они понятия не имеют, где это! Вдруг они полетели вообще в другом направлении?</p><p>— А какие еще ориентиры есть? — Кингсли развел руками. — В Хогсмиде и на станции Пожиратели смерти. Мы можем отправить им несколько Патронусов, чтобы проинструктировать, как добраться до холма. Это не так сложно. Будем дежурить там несколько дней на случай, если они заблудились. </p><p>Гарри понятия не имел, где находится холм Бенгала, поэтому просто слушал. План был довольно простым, но он мог оказаться успешным только в том случае, если близнецы действительно сбежали из Хогвартса. Некоторое время Тонкс, Ремус и Кингсли обсуждали ориентиры, скорость метел и вероятность, что Пожиратели будут преследовать Фреда и Джорджа. Мистер Уизли пытался им помочь, но постоянно отвлекался на то, чтобы обнять жену и сказать ей, что с мальчиками точно все хорошо.</p><p>Но этого никто не знал наверняка, и эта неуверенность висела в воздухе подобно едкому запаху.</p><p>Ребята сидели в столовой до ночи. Кингсли решил лично отправить Патронус, поэтому ему пришлось отправиться в другое убежище Ордена — поближе к Хогвартсу, чтобы его чары смогли найти близнецов. Вестей от него не было, и ждать было невыносимо. </p><p>Чтобы не сидеть в тишине, Гермиона тихо рассказывала Гарри, Рону и Джинни про холм Бенгала: большой холм, который по легенде был могилой дракона, убитого королем Артуром. Никто точно не знал, насколько правдива была эта история, но магия вокруг холма была особенно сильна, и в старину волшебники совершали на него паломничества. Когда у нее закончились идеи, Седрик поддержал ее настрой и рассказал о другом похожем месте, затем о походах, о музее под открытым небом… Разговоры помогали не уходить в безрадостные размышления, и Гарри видел, что Рон с Джинни приободряются, слушая их истории.</p><p>Когда часовая стрелка начала приближаться к полуночи, мистер Уизли отправил ребят спать.</p><p>— Мы будем дежурить всю ночь, — он погладил Рона и Джинни по голове. — Если их найдут, мы сразу вас разбудим, я обещаю. </p><p>Остальные взрослые поддержали его, и Гарри и его друзьям не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как разойтись по спальням. Они все были вымотаны ожиданием и тревогой, не исчезающей ни на миг. Гарри казалось, что его голова вот-вот взорвется: у него было столько размышлений о том, что могло произойти, столько догадок и версий, что он ни на миг не мог успокоиться. Его единственной надеждой — о которой пришлось промолчать, чтобы не сталкиваться с неодобрением — был Снейп, который мог помочь близнецам сбежать. Гарри хотелось думать, что Северус не позволил бы Пожирателям ранить Фреда и Джорджа и что к утру Кингсли принесет им хорошие новости. </p><p>Но этого не произошло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Слизнорт прибыл с небольшим опозданием. Гарри и его друзья сидели в гостиной, когда хлопок аппарации нарушил вечернюю тишину. Они тут же подскочили к окну: несколько незнакомых орденцев сопровождали профессора сквозь барьер. Тот не казался полным энтузиазма, он шел медленно и постоянно оглядывался, словно ожидая, что Волдеморт выпрыгнет на него из-за кустов шиповника. <p>— Все получится, — шепнула Гермиона. Она взяла Гарри за локоть и улыбнулась.</p><p>— Да, — Гарри кивнул, хотя совсем не был уверен в успехе. Он затылком чувствовал взгляд Грюма и вспоминал все, что когда-либо слышал о Слизнорте. У него не было зелья удачи и нескольких попыток — лишь один разговор. <br/>С другой стороны, слишком многое от него зависело, чтобы Гарри проиграл.</p><p>Слизнорт зашел в дом так неуверенно, словно ожидал засаду внутри. Заметив Грозного Глаза, он немного приободрился и даже улыбнулся. Гораций выглядел так же, как Гарри его помнил: полноватый, с седыми волосами и круглыми глазами. Он был одет в мантию болотного цвета и теплый плащ, на котором осталось немного снега.</p><p>— Артур Уизли, и вы, Молли… — Слизнорт тепло приветствовал орденцев, пожимая им руки. — Помню-помню, надеюсь, вся ваша семья в добром здравии? Ремус, да, добрый вечер! </p><p>Он долгие годы преподавал в Хогвартсе, и многие волшебники были его бывшими учениками, поэтому на первом этаже случилось настоящее столпотворение. Мгновения приветствий и воспоминаний закончились, когда Слизнорт заметил молодежь, застывшую в дверях гостиной. Гораций мельком скользнул взглядом по рыжим Уизли и Гермионе, улыбнувшись им, и уставился на Гарри и Седрика. Его улыбка тут же померкла.</p><p>— Это наши младшие, Рон и Джинни, — представила миссис Уизли своих детей. — А это Гермиона Грейнджер, Седрик Диггори и Гарри Поттер.</p><p>— Конечно, — Слизнорт кивнул, словно прослушав всех имена. Он избегал смотреть Гарри в глаза, и это было заметно. — Рад с вами познакомиться. </p><p>— Может, вы хотите чаю? — предложила Тонкс. </p><p>— Нет-нет, — Слизнорт покачал головой. — Я бы предпочел поскорее решить все наши вопросы.</p><p>— Тогда пройдем в гостиную, — Ремус взглядом попросил ребят освободить дорогу. Те подчинились и кое-как отошли к лестнице. Слизнорт вздохнул. Он сцепил руки в замок и прижал к груди, словно не зная, куда их деть. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Гарри отступил в гостиную. Он сел в мягкое кресло и сжал руки в кулаки. Его сердце тревожно колотилось, и победить это волнение было непросто. Орденцы, кроме Грюма, Кингсли и Ремуса, остались в коридоре. Компания в итоге собралась странная, и от этого атмосфера становилось еще более неловкой. Гарри рассматривал ковер — видимо, родственник ковра из его спальни, — Грюм расхаживал около окна. Кингсли занял соседнее кресло, а Ремус предложил Слизнорту присесть на диван. Тот сел на самый край, словно надеясь, что это поможет ему поскорее все закончить.</p><p>— Спасибо, что согласились прийти, — сказал Кингсли, когда они устроились. Дверь в коридор была приоткрыта, и Гарри видел снующие снаружи тени. Он был уверен, что его друзья примостились где-то совсем рядом и подслушивают.</p><p>— Д-да, — Слизнорт кивнул.</p><p>— Нам правда необходима ваша помощь, — Ремус уперся локтями в колени и сцепил руки в замок. — Понимаете, сейчас такое время, мы мало кому можем доверять. Но Дамблдор был уверен в вас, и я помню, как вы помогали мне в школе…</p><p>— Дамблдор писал о том, что вы можете обратиться ко мне, — ответил Слизнорт. Его взгляд бегал по комнате, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то. Гораций поразглядывал крошечный камин, пустую полку и шкаф со старыми книгами. Мало что могло ему помочь. — А что до моих услуг… Не подумайте, я сочувствую вашему делу, но я скрываюсь не просто так. Пожиратели Смерти ищут меня, одно из моих прошлых убежищ было разрушено. Даже думать не хочу, что стало с магглами, что жили там… </p><p>— Почему Пожиратели ищут вас? — спросил Кингсли. Его мантии все еще были обильно украшены, и в свете нескольких маленьких торшеров золотые нити переливались яркими отблесками. Это место действительно было слишком уютным для Ордена, и эти разговоры и сборы словно марали все вокруг.</p><p>— Я не спрашивал у них, — ответил Слизнорт. — Возможно, Сами-Знаете-Кто заинтересован в моем мастерстве, но я склонен считать его мотивы менее… мирными. В свое время я был его профессором. Ему может быть выгодно стереть всю память о своем прошлом.</p><p>Том хотел уничтожить всех, кто знал о крестражах, и Слизнорту это было прекрасно известно.  Но он не спешил раскрывать свои секреты Ордену. </p><p>— Вы боитесь, что помощь Ордену как-то повлияет на охоту Пожирателей за вами? — продолжил расспросы Кингсли. Грюм хмыкнул. Его страшная нога стучала по полу.</p><p>— Я боюсь, что это заставит их удвоить усилия, — признался Слизнорт. — Не думаю, что сейчас я их приоритетная цель. Однако если я буду помогать Ордену, и это станет известно, мой статус может резко измениться. </p><p>— Мы не просим вас присутствовать в Ордене, — мягко сказал Ремус. — Нам нужны лишь зелья. Некоторые лечебные отвары и мази мы делаем сами, но у нас не хватает навыков для чего-то более специфичного. Раньше Северус Снейп был нашим зельеваром, но с его уходом возникли некоторые трудности.</p><p>— Я слышал о нем, — Слизнорт принялся сжимать пальцы. — Северус всегда был талантливым мальчиком… Какой трагичный поворот событий.</p><p>— Так вы можете делать это? — повторил Ремус. — Варить для нас зелья?</p><p>— Зельеварение требует не только желания, но и ингредиентов. У меня есть свои запасы, но они не бесконечны… </p><p>— Вопрос в финансах? — хрипло спросил Грюм, остановившись. Его ненастоящий глаз смотрел немного в сторону. — У Ордена все еще остается некоторый бюджет.</p><p>— Мерлин, как вы могли подумать! — возмутился Слизнорт, и щеки его слегка запунцовели. — Многие ингредиенты очень трудно достать, а у меня нет возможности искать в Косом или даже Лютном переулке. Там все время дежурит кто-то из Пожирателей, и один раз я чуть не нарвался на них! Мы с вами можем даже просто случайно подставить друг друга из-за необходимости находиться в контакте. Прошу прощения, что я вынужден отказывать вам, но я не думаю, что правда смогу вам помочь. Я никогда не планировал участвовать в такой… деятельности, и стиль моей жизни мало сочетается с подобным риском. </p><p>Гарри переглянулся с Ремусом. Слизнорт юлил и отнекивался, и его можно было понять — он ценил комфорт и безопасность, и связь с новыми мятежниками едва ли была хорошим дополнением к его жизни. Волдеморт искал его и хотел убить, и он не собирался прекращать эти поиски. Слизнорт рисковал даже сейчас, навещая их.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — Кингсли говорил уверенно и вкрадчиво. — Вы обсуждали это с Дамблдором?</p><p>— С Дамблдором? — Слизнорт даже удивился. — Последний раз мы общались несколько лет назад. Не считая того письма, что он прислал незадолго до своей смерти. Но Дамблдору была прекрасно известна моя позиция.</p><p>— Однако он хотел, чтобы вы переговорили с Гарри, я правильно понимаю? — Кингсли решил зайти с другой стороны. Видимо, они с Грюмом играли роль доброго и злого полицейских, потому что Грозный Глаз выглядел действительно раздраженным. Его изуродованное шрамами лицо, вращающийся глаз, стучащая по полу деревянная нога — все это отнюдь не способствовало успокоению. Слизнорт нервно кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Но я понятия не имею, что он имел в виду.</p><p>— И у вас нет никаких догадок?</p><p>— Возможно, — Слизнорт двинул плечами, — Дамблдор намекал на мое… хобби, если можно так сказать. В свое время я организовал клуб для талантливых студентов. Это, знаете ли, помогает устанавливать связи. Многие из моих подопечных стали выдающимися волшебниками, и я горд быть их наставником. Я бы с радостью пригласил мистера Поттера в мой клуб, но сейчас, сами понимаете, не те времена.</p><p>— Вы думаете, Дамблдор хотел познакомить вас, чтобы Гарри мог заручиться полезными связями? — недоуменно спросил Ремус. Слизнорт не оценил его сомнений, и его тон был почти недовольным:</p><p>— Это возможно. Других причин я не вижу.</p><p>Кингсли посмотрел на Грюма, а затем повернулся к Гарри. Он ждал комментария, хоть чего-то. И это был верный момент. У Гарри действительно было немного общего с Горацием Слизнортом: их связывали тайна о крестражах и планы Дамблдора, но, помимо этого, было еще кое-что… Гарри смутно припоминал разговор со старым профессором зельеварения, но он помнил, что они говорили о Лили. <br/>Она была единственным светлым моментом между ними. </p><p>— Он хотел, чтобы мы поговорили о моей матери, — сказал Гарри тихо. Слизнорт моргнул. Ремус тоже изменился в лице: удивление почти мгновенно сменилось горечью.</p><p>— Лили? — Кингсли выпрямился.</p><p>— Она была моей ученицей, да, — немного растерянно отозвался Слизнорт. </p><p>— Я должен рассказать вам кое-что о ней, — сказал Гарри. Он смотрел в пол, надеясь, что взгляд не выдаст его истинных чувств. Он чувствовал себя так, словно совершал невероятную подлость, упоминая имя Лили. Но это нужно было сделать. Он не мог придумать другого выхода.</p><p>— Поттер, — угрожающе тихо произнес Грюм.</p><p>— Это личное, — прервал его Гарри, прекрасно зная, в чем его обвиняет Грозный Глаз. Он глянул на Люпина — своего главного союзника в этом вопросе. — Ремус, ты же понимаешь?</p><p>— Ты уверен, что об этом стоит говорить? — спросил Люпин.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>Слизнорт ничего не понимал. Он вертел головой, чувствуя, что обстановка накалилась. </p><p>— О чем вы? — спросил он.</p><p>— Я бы предпочел поговорить наедине. </p><p>— Поттер, — повторил Грюм. Его взгляд был полон ярости, и будь они сейчас наедине, Грюм бы наверняка выхватил палочку. Гарри это почти веселило: немногие, наверное, раздражали Грозного Глаза так сильно, как он сейчас.</p><p>— Это действительно очень личный разговор, — Гарри вновь опустил глаза. Насколько ему было известно, Дамблдор не посвящал орденцев в те трагичные события. О Лили и ее судьбе знали лишь те, кто был в Хогвартсе, и Гарри сильно сомневался, что профессор МакГонагалл стала бы болтать. Эксперименты с воскрешением недалеко ушли от работы с темными волшебниками, и люди вроде Грюма никогда бы этого не одобрили. — Ремус может вам рассказать. Я бы просто не хотел… чтобы все слышали. Тем более, Бродяга…</p><p>Кингсли и Грюм переглянулись. </p><p>— Да, я понимаю, — Ремус кивнул. На миг в его глазах промелькнула такая боль, что Гарри тут же пожалел, что заговорил об этом. Никто из них не хотел вспоминать.</p><p>Если бы они были внимательней к Сириусу… Если бы не позволили ему цепляться за прошлое так сильно… Слишком много если отделяли их от времени, когда Блэка еще можно было удержать от ошибок.</p><p>— Ремус, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Кингсли осторожно.</p><p>— Я все объясню.</p><p>Он поднялся со своего места, призывая орденцев последовать его примеру. Гарри возликовал: его план действительно сработал. Кингсли и Грюм не казались довольными, но они доверяли Ремусу. Люпин и без того выглядел не лучшим образом, и минувшее полнолуние оставило отпечаток на его лице. Упоминание Лили и Сириуса сделало все только хуже.</p><p>Гарри вновь ощутил укол вины и боли. Он закрыл глаза на миг, пытаясь спрятать эти чувства глубоко внутри себя. Он представил коридоры Хогвартса, пустые, но солнечные. Все его волнение было спрятано в недрах замка. Он мог плакать ночью под одеялом, но здесь и сейчас не было места для жалости. Гарри глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>Ремус вышел из гостиной. Кингсли и Грюм последовали за ним. Грозный Глаз напоследок бросил на Гарри столь красноречивый взгляд, что расценить его иначе, нежели как угрозу и часовые нотации, было нельзя. Дверь за ними закрылась, и Гарри остался со Слизнортом наедине. Зельевар выглядел абсолютно растерянным.</p><p>— Могу я попросить вас наложить Заглушающие чары? — спросил Гарри. — Я правда не хотел бы, чтобы все в коридоре нас слушали.</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, — Слизнорт достал из кармана волшебную палочку. Он взмахнул ей и произнес заклинание. Едва заметное мерцание пролетело по воздуху.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гарри тоже растерялся. Перед сном, когда он лежал в темноте и слушал сопение Рона, он придумывал тысячу разных способов начать этот разговор. И вот, Слизнорт сидел перед ним и ждал, и Гарри резко забыл все, что хотел сказать.</p><p>— Дамблдор рассказывал мне о вас, — задумчиво произнес он спустя пару секунд молчания.</p><p>— Надеюсь, только хорошее? — Слизнорт не слишком искренне улыбнулся, но Гарри поддержал его тон:</p><p>— Так и есть. Он говорил, что вы преподавали у моих родителей.</p><p>— Да, так и есть. Лили была почетным членом моего клуба, — Слизнорт вновь улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбка его была мягкой и грустной. — У меня все еще есть фотографии того выпуска. </p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Вам, наверное, говорили… У вас ее глаза. Очень редкий цвет, — Слизнорт, казалось, немного расслабился, предавшись воспоминаниям. </p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Но на отца вы, конечно, похожи больше. Знаете, я преподавал еще у вашего деда, Флимонта Поттера, — Слизнорт невесело усмехнулся. — Вижу фамильное сходство. </p><p>— Я редко могу узнать что-то новое о них, — сказал Гарри, немного слукавив. — Вы были с ними близки?</p><p>— Я трепетно отношусь ко всем моим подопечным, — признался Слизнорт. Он уставился себе под ноги, и его взгляд помутнел. — Но Джеймс больше предпочитал тренировки по квиддичу, нежели светские вечера. А что ваша мама… Она была действительно чудесным человеком. Очень доброй, приветливой… А ее талант к зельеварению! Редко встретишь человека с такой интуицией. </p><p>— Кажется, вы действительно к ней привязаны.</p><p>— Возможно, так и есть, — Слизнорт тяжко вздохнул. — Знаете, я ушел из школы почти сразу после ее выпуска, и я рад, что она осталась одним из моих последних воспоминаний о Хогвартсе. На прощание она даже подарила мне рыбку… Я был глубоко опечален, когда услышал, что случилось. Несколько раз я даже бывал в Годриковой Впадине, там, где похоронены ваши родители… Но вы знаете, конечно.</p><p>Гарри пристально разглядывал его лицо. Гораций по-родительски любил Лили, и воспоминания о прошлом ранили его. Он говорил лишь о хорошем, но во взгляде его была скорбь. Гарри чувствовал, как давит, как проникает куда-то в глубину. Он поступал бесчестно, и это ранило его самого. </p><p>Стоило ли Слизнорту вообще знать правду?</p><p>Нужно было рассказать Слизнорту о Лили, об ужасе, через который она прошла из-за Волдеморта, чтобы испугать его, шокировать, выбить почву из-под ног. Но Гарри не мог. Слизнорт был стар и жил в страхе перед своими ошибками. Что было в его жизни, кроме памяти о днях, когда ему не приходилось скрываться? Гарри не хотел марать его чистые воспоминания.<br/>Он подумал о Дамблдоре. Тот бы не остановился, не стал бы так рисковать. План всегда был превыше чужих чувств, и разве Гарри не хотел взять все в свои руки? Если он собирался взять ответственность за свою жизнь, ему нужно было взять и все остальное.<br/>Но он не был Дамблдором.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, он мог вспомнить холодный ветер на крыше Астрономической башни. Вспомнить, как Драко цеплялся за него. Как хрустел снег под ногами. Как развевались длинные рыжие волосы.</p><p>
  <i>Гарри.</i>
</p><p>— Она умерла, пытаясь защитить меня, — произнес Гарри.</p><p>— Ваша мать была очень храброй волшебницей, — тихо отозвался Слизнорт. </p><p>— И Волдеморт забрал ее у меня, — ему не нужно стараться, чтобы эмоции наполнили его голос: его гнев и боль всегда прятались внутри.</p><p>Несколько мгновений Слизнорт молча разглядывал его, и на его морщинистом лице отражалось настоящее страдание. Возможно, годы общения с Дамблдором научили его смотреть между строк. </p><p>— Он ищет меня, мистер Поттер. </p><p>— Как он искал моих родителей. Как он искал Лили.   </p><p>— Я не обладаю храбростью вашей матери, как бы сложно ни было это признать.</p><p>— Вы боитесь его, и это разумно, — Гарри напирал. Ему ничего больше не оставалось. — Он разрушил не только мою семью. Вы слышали о родителях Седрика? Или о других смертях? Он будет убивать снова и снова. И он убьет вас, если найдет, потому что вы знаете о крестражах.</p><p>Слизнорт вздрогнул. Он вскинул голову и круглыми глазами уставился на Гарри. Мгновение царила оглушающая тишина.</p><p>— Ч-что?</p><p>— Вы же понимаете, что он никогда не остановится? Будете вы помогать Ордену или нет — неважно, он уже идет за вами, — произнес Гарри твердо. Ему казалось, что они сидят где-то в другом месте, а вовсе не посреди уютной гостиной. </p><p>— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — Слизнорт отвернулся. Его руки затряслись.</p><p>— Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я говорю. </p><p>— Нет. Вы что-то путаете.</p><p>— Это вы рассказали Тому Реддлу о крестражах, и теперь он хочет убить вас из-за этого знания, — правда была его главным оружием.</p><p>— Я… Я этого не делал.</p><p>— Мистер Слизнорт, — Гарри склонил голову на бок. Он знал, что так будет. — Мне известно все. Я знаю, что много лет назад Том Реддл остался после одного из собраний вашего «Клуба Слизней» и сказал, что наткнулся на упоминание неизвестного заклятия. И вы рассказали ему, что это заклятие означает.</p><p>— Откуда вы это знаете? — тихо спросил Слизнорт.</p><p>— Это неважно.</p><p>— Вы не можете меня винить, мистер Поттер, — плечи старика поникли. — Я не знал, что так будет! Я и подумать не мог! Ни секунды!</p><p>— Я вас вовсе не виню.</p><p>— Разве? Я знал, что это все не просто так! Это все Дамблдор придумал, так? </p><p>— Нет. Я обратился к вам, потому что другого выхода у меня нет. Я понимаю, что вам тяжело об этом говорить…</p><p>— Вы не понимаете! — оборвал его Слизнорт. — Том был просто ребенком. Как я мог?..</p><p>— Нет ничего плохого в том, что он был вам дорог.</p><p>— Плохого? Конечно, нет. Вы бы знали, как тяжело ему было поначалу. Ну как я мог его заподозрить? — глаза Слизнорта заблестели от слез. — Он рос у меня на глазах.  В какой момент все изменилось? Том… Я до последнего не верил. </p><p>— Он был таким всегда, — сказал Гарри. — Он обижал детей в своем приюте. </p><p>— Я этого не знал, — Слизнорт покачал головой. — Я видел перед собой мальчика, который изо всех сил старался стать частью волшебного мира. А затем — талантливого, умного, красивого юношу, которому не было равных во всем Хогвартсе. Я был так горд им. </p><p>— Он обманул не только вас, но и многих других. </p><p>— Дамблдор меня предупреждал, — шепотом поделился Слизнорт. Его лицо раскраснелось. </p><p>— Вы не виноваты. Том Реддл бы все равно стал Волдемортом.</p><p>— Но это я рассказал ему о крестражах. Профессорам нельзя объяснять ученикам запрещенную магию, но я все равно это сделал. И теперь он бессмертен.</p><p>— Он вовсе не бессмертен, — уверенно произнес Гарри. — Он сделал шесть крестражей, но мы уничтожили почти все. Остался всего один. Я думаю, что это большой изумруд, который он держит при себе.</p><p>— Если вы все знаете о крестражах, зачем обращаетесь ко мне? </p><p>— Потому что я знаю не все. Вдруг он замаскировал его? У меня нет возможности перебирать все вещи, окружающие Волдеморта. Мне нужно знать, как найти крестраж.</p><p>— Боюсь, у меня немного знаний о таком предмете, — Слизнорт покачал головой. </p><p>— Мне нужно все, что вы знаете.</p><p>— Это было так давно, мистер Поттер. Я уже ничего не помню.</p><p>— Хоть что-то вы должны помнить.</p><p>— Это то, что я очень старался забыть. Я ничего не знаю, ничего.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гарри подавил раздражение в голосе. — Тогда скажите, как вы вообще о них узнали?</p><p>Слизнорт помолчал пару секунд. Он словно потух, превратившись в свою бледную тень. Совсем иные воспоминания мучили его — воспоминания, далекие от радости, что дарила ему Лили Поттер. Глядя на него, Гарри словно ощущал присутствие Тома Реддла: казалось, он может разглядеть его отражение в глубине глаз старого профессора. Наконец, Слизнорт сказал:</p><p>— Я прочитал о них много лет назад, когда был еще студентом и занимался моим выпускным проектом, чтобы стать мастером зельеварения. И я не искал информацию о них специально, не подумайте обо мне дурно… Я случайно наткнулся на это заклятие в одной книге об алхимии. Как и любой зельевар, я мечтал создать второй Философский камень, и я думал, что это заклятие поможет из-за своих особых свойств… Но это было не так. Вот и все.</p><p>— И где же я могу найти эту книгу? — вкрадчиво спросил Гарри.</p><p>— В Отделе Тайн, — ответил Слизнорт, с жалостью взглянув на него.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Газета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гарри вышел из гостиной, орденцы и все остальные по-прежнему толпились за дверью. Они даже не пытались скрыть своего нетерпения: Тонкс тут же подскочила к нему и схватила за руку, выжидающе уставившись в лицо. Остальные были более сдержанны, но их взгляды говорили сами за себя. Один лишь Грюм выглядел недовольным — впрочем, он был таким всегда.</p><p>— Он согласился, — сказал Гарри тихо, прикрывая за собой дверь. Слизнорт остался сидеть на диване, глядя в пол. Старик был напуган и вымотан их разговором, и Гарри хотел позволить ему хоть пару минут побыть наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>— Так держать, Гарри, — Тонкс быстро обняла его и повернулась к Ремусу. Тот вздохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Отлично, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Седрика. Ребята примостились на лестнице, потому что в коридоре им уже не хватало места. — Камень с души.</p><p>— Поттер, оказывается, скрывал от нас свой недюжинный талант к убеждению, — заметил Грюм. Вопреки его грозному виду и нахмуренным бровям, голос его не звучал раздраженно. Впервые за очень долгое время Гарри услышал в нем что-то, похожее на одобрение. — Мы договоримся о деталях, а затем…</p><p>— Аластор, — Молли положила руку ему на плечо. — Оставь Гарри. Он сделал большое дело для Ордена, нет нужды его допрашивать.</p><p>— Речь ведь шла о Лили? — уточнил Кингсли. Он смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, и его темные глаза загадочно блестели. — Ничего иного, что было бы интересно Ордену?</p><p>— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри. В этом мире многое было бы интересно Ордену, но Гарри не собирался загонять себя в клетку. Он собирался сообщить им всю информацию, которую он сможет найти — но сообщить издалека, когда заточение под пятой Грюма останется позади.</p><p>— Тогда, я думаю, расспросы могут подождать, — Кингсли улыбнулся ему. — Отдохни.</p><p>— Пойдем в столовую, я как раз закончила с кексом, — миссис Уизли приобняла его за плечи. Ее глаза все еще были опухшими и красными, и даже чары не могли этого скрыть. Молли старалась держаться, она улыбалась и гладила Гарри по волосам, но все было ясно без слов. От близнецов не было никаких вестей, и хотя Кингсли утверждал, что это абсолютно нормально в таких ситуациях, волнение никуда не исчезало.</p><p>Гермиона, Рон, Джинни и Седрик тоже перебрались в столовую. Они с любопытством поглядывали на Гарри. Тот кивнул им, намекая. Им снова нужно было запереться с листом бумаги, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы. Сейчас, когда в доме было полно орденцев, их легко могли подслушать. Гарри не терпелось начать обсуждение. Попивая ромашковый чай и заедая его шоколадным кексом, он пытался представить их дальнейшие действия.</p><p>Можно было догадаться, что информация о крестражах будет спрятана в Отделе Тайн. В конце концов, разве это не было местом, предназначенным для загадок? Гарри рассматривал отблески света в волосах Джинни, сидящей напротив, и думал, думал, думал…<br/>В его кармане приятной тяжестью лежали два пузырька.</p><p>Слизнорт рассказал ему, что в Отделе Тайн есть книжное хранилище. Но это было самым маленьким кусочком паззла. Необходимо было сбежать из Ордена, найти убежище, придумать способ пробраться в Министерство… И сам Отдел Тайн был огромным и загадочным. Все это было отнюдь не просто исполнить.</p><p>— Может, поднимемся к нам с Джинни? — предложила Гермиона, когда выделенная им часть кекса была уничтожена. Миссис Уизли с любовью наблюдала за их трапезой, поэтому ребята не спешили уходить. Гарри было почти стыдно смотреть в глаза этой доброй женщины: она пеклась о нем, как о родном сыне, а он собирался оставить ее в неизвестности и увести с собой ее детей. </p><p>— Давайте, — Джинни закивала. — Мне кажется, мы будем мешать, когда остальные решат посплетничать. </p><p>— Орден не сплетничает, — хихикнула ей Тонкс из коридора.</p><p>— Никогда?</p><p>— Может, только пару раз, — хорошие новости приподняли Тонкс настроение, и ее волосы снова были розовыми. Она довольно поглядывала в сторону гостиной, где Ремус беседовал со Слизнортом. Гарри слышал голоса, но не мог разобрать ни слова.</p><p>— Спасибо за угощение, — поблагодарил Седрик. — Мы не будем мешаться под ногами.</p><p>Ребята — прилежные, вежливые и невероятно послушные — отправились на второй этаж и заперлись в комнате девочек. Их спальня отличалась от той, где жили Рон и Гарри: она была меньше и светлее, на столике в углу стояла ваза с сухими сиреневыми цветами, а на стенах висели гербарии под стеклом. Гермиона прятала свою сумку под выступающей половицей: едва ли в их вещах могли начать рыться, но осторожность никогда не была лишней.</p><p>— Слизнорт такой же, как в твоих воспоминаниях? — спросил Рон, когда ребята расселись кругом на полу. Гермиона достала бумагу и ручку.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Он хороший человек, просто очень напуганный. </p><p>Гарри взял протянутый лист и написал: <i>Он сказал, что надо искать в Отделе Тайн.</i> Остальные ребята уставились на написанное. Медленно радостная надежда на их лицах сменилась растерянностью. Рон и Джинни переглянулись, а Гермиона закусила ноготь.</p><p>— Думаешь, ему можно верить? — спросила она, взглядом намекая на двойной смысл фразы. Перед ними лежал опасный путь, и они должны были быть уверены в нем.</p><p>— Не знаю, — признался Гарри. Мог ли Слизнорт снова ему солгать? Вполне. Но старик выглядел действительно испуганным и загнанным в угол. И даже если он соврал — Отдел Тайн мог прятать в своих глубинах ответы на некоторые вопросы. — Но выбора нет, так ведь? </p><p>Седрик отобрал у него лист и написал:</p><p>
  <i>Я правильно понимаю, мы собираемся пробраться в Отдел Тайн? В Министерство? Когда там Волдеморт? </i>
</p><p>— Думаю, сейчас мы можем полагаться только на слова Слизнорта, — ответил Гарри уклончиво и кивнул. Он понимал, как это звучит.  Но они ведь уже это делали? Они могли снова сварить Оборотное зелье. Проблемой оставались заклятие Надзора и Орден.</p><p>— Мы должны дождаться новостей от Фреда и Джорджа, — вдруг сказал Рон. </p><p>Гарри кивнул ему, хотя вовсе не был уверен, что они смогут так поступить. Они даже не знали, живы ли близнецы. Если Волдеморт схватил Фреда и Джорджа, то Орден мог узнать об этом спустя месяцы или даже годы… У них не было времени.</p><p>Он вдруг заметил странное выражение на лице Седрика — холодное и жесткое, словно юноша был где-то далеко отсюда. Это выражение тут же сменилось растерянностью, стоило Седрику поймать взгляд Гарри.</p><p>— Почему они сами не могут прислать нам Патронус? — спросил Диггори, отвернувшись.</p><p>— Не уверен, что они умеют. К тому же на них еще лежит Надзор.</p><p>— Мы будем просто ждать, — сказала Гермиона. — А до тех пор… Может, тебе стоит поговорить с Ремусом сегодня?</p><p>— Я попробую, — Гарри кивнул. Он покосился на дверь, решив, что прошло уже достаточно времени. У Грюма было много дел со Слизнортом, чтобы отвлекаться прямо сейчас. Гарри достал из кармана два пузырька с воспоминаниями: один был закупорен черной пробкой, а другой — синей. Голубоватый туман клубился за стеклом, и Гарри казалось, что он может разглядеть смутные образы в его глубинах. Но это было лишь игрой воображения. Гарри посмотрел на удивленных друзей: — Слизнорт дал мне это. Воспоминание о моих родителях.</p><p>Гарри написал на листе: <i>И о Волдеморте.</i></p><p>— Зачем? — шепотом спросила Гермиона.</p><p>— Чтобы лучше понять, — отвечать пришлось уклончиво. Гарри не возлагал особых надежд на воспоминания Слизнорта. Это не помогло бы найти изумруд, но в то же время… Гарри казалось, что он что-то упускает. Странное чувство в животе напоминало ему, что Волдеморт не так прост. Воспоминания, которые ему показывал Дамблдор, помогли хоть немного узнать Тома Реддла как личность — может, воспоминания Слизнорта привнесли бы в эту картину ясности?</p><p>Гораций сказал, что он больше ничем не может помочь. Он смутно описал дорогу до библиотеки и книгу, которую читал, дал адрес, по которому жила женщина, которая помогла бы Гарри найти Слизнорта, если вдруг его дороги с Орденом разойдутся. Это было полезным знанием, и Гарри был благодарен. </p><p>И воспоминание о родителях…<br/><i>— Я мало что могу рассказать вам о вашем отце, — сказал Слизнорт. — Может, лишь тот раз… Да, я хорошо помню, я тогда пошел в теплицы… Мне не жаль поделиться с вами этим. Думаю, ваши родители хотели бы, чтобы вы видели их счастливыми. </i></p><p>Гарри не знал, что там, но он мечтал увидеть. Ему нужен был лишь Омут Памяти.</p><p>— А то, что ты сказал, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в пергамент, где Гарри писал про Отдел Тайн. — Это очень опасно. Столько всего нужно продумать.</p><p>— В прошлый раз получилось, — шепнул Гарри в ответ. </p><p>Гермиона не выглядела убежденной.</p><p>— Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.</p><p>Было решено как можно скорее переговорить с Люпином. Правда, возможность сделать это представилась не сразу. Какое-то время Ремус провел вместе со Слизнортом в гостиной, а когда зельевар ушел, Орден собрался в столовой. Ребята пару раз выходили на лестницу, пытаясь разведать, что происходит, но подслушать ничего не удалось.</p><p>Они терпеливо ждали, шепотом обсуждая, что нужно сказать. Гарри вспоминал свою прошлую попытку и подозревал, что Ремус ловко завернет разговор в то же русло. Надзор и безопасность — обойти эти темы было непросто, и Гарри опасался, что Люпин и вовсе не будет слушать ничего об их плане. Но не попытаться было нельзя.</p><p>Гермиона вновь раздала все книги про заклинания и артефакты. Ожидание затягивалось. Наконец, снизу послышался шум: Орден начал расходиться. Ребята не высовывались, но за ними все равно пришли. Грюм и Кингсли заглянули в их спальню, вызвав Гарри на разговор. Рон и Седрик, стушевавшись, ушли в свои комнаты, а девушки демонстративно принялись готовиться ко сну. Их взгляды намекали, что теперь все лежит на плечах Гарри и они ждут рассказа.</p><p>Допрос был коротким и даже щадящим. Грюм видел, что Слизнорт что-то передал Гарри, и пришлось показать пузырек с воспоминанием о родителях. Гарри кратко пересказал беседу, избегая острых углов и опасных тем, и орденцы остались удовлетворены — хоть и не лишены сомнений.</p><p>Дом начал пустеть. Гарри бессмысленно побродил по первому этажу, выжидая шанса поймать Ремуса одного и кусая ногти. Его переполняло волнение: что он должен был сказать, чтобы склонить Люпина на свою сторону? Не совершал ли он ошибку? Наконец, он заметил, что Люпин вернулся в гостиную. Подождав, пока мистер и миссис Уизли уйдут в свою спальню, Гарри на цыпочках подобрался к дверям и заглянул в комнату. Ремус действительно был там, но не один: он сидел на диване, закинув руку на спинку, а рядом с ним расположилась Тонкс. Она прильнула к его боку, положив голову на плечо, и тихо что-то бормотала. Гарри видел лишь ее розовую макушку и то, как Ремус лениво перебирал ее волосы. В камине тихо потрескивали поленья, а за окном падал снег.</p><p>Они не заметили нарушителя их спокойствия. Несколько секунд Гарри просто наблюдал, а затем прикрыл дверь и остался один в полумраке коридора. Ремус и Тонкс заслужили этот миг, и разрушить его было бы настоящим преступлением. Гарри не мог решиться.</p><p>Он вернулся в спальню. Рон, успевший уже развалиться на своей кровати с каким-то старым журналом, резко поднялся.</p><p>— Все так плохо? — спросил он. </p><p>— Он с Тонкс, — ответил Гарри, подходя к своей постели. — Поймаем его завтра.</p><p>Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но возможность отсрочить разговор стала облегчением. Гарри думал о Драко, о Волдеморте, обо всем, что ему нужно было сделать, и он не мог совладать с паникой. Сейчас перед ним открылся путь, и нужно было лишь ступить на него. Но Гарри знал что, когда это произойдет, вся ответственность ляжет на его плечи так же, как ранее она ложилась на плечи Дамблдора.</p><p>— У них всё хорошо, да? — Рон улыбнулся, не зная, какие невеселые мысли гуляют в голове друга. Гарри постарался выглядеть непринужденно, чтобы тот и не догадался.</p><p>— У вас с Гермионой тоже? — спросил он в ответ. </p><p>— Ну, хм, — Рон смутился. Он отложил журнал и повторил позу Гарри. — Не знаю?</p><p>— Не знаешь?</p><p>— Мы об этом не говорим, да и ничего не происходит, — Рон пожал плечами.</p><p>Они замолчали. Подобные разговоры тяжело давались им после всего, и Гарри хотел сказать что-то подбадривающее, но друг его опередил: </p><p>— К слову, если уж выдался момент, — Рон уставился куда-то в пол, — я хотел поговорить с тобой. О… Джинни.</p><p>— Ты тоже заметил, что она поглядывает на Седрика? — Гарри усмехнулся, но в тот же миг пожалел, что открыл рот. Рон изменился в лице, и краска смущения мгновенно сошла с его щек. Гарри явно промахнулся с темой и забормотал, пытаясь хоть как-то вернуть ситуацию в нормальное русло: — То есть, я хотел сказать…</p><p>— Моя сестра не будет встречаться с Диггори, — Рон весь напрягся, словно готовясь к прыжку. — С чего ты вообще это взял?</p><p>— Да я просто… Предположил, — Гарри ни на чем не настаивал: он был уверен, что Седрика сейчас меньше всего на свете интересовали отношения. Гарри помнил уверенное и теплое прикосновение его руки. — Серьезно, Рон, это просто шутка!</p><p>— Я думал, Диггори сменил лагерь? — Рон не успокаивался. Он хмурился так, словно подозревал, что в этот самый момент Седрик и Джинни занимаются чем-то непристойным. </p><p>— Ну он встречался с Чжоу? — буркнул Гарри.</p><p>— Это не повод!</p><p>— Рон, да ничего у них нет, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки, заметив, что друг уже начал выдирать нитки из покрывала. Он понимал его беспокойство, но в глубине души он был бы рад, если бы все действительно так сложилось. Это решило бы сразу две неловкие ситуации. — Я просто пошутил! Думаешь, Седрика сейчас волнуют такие вещи? Да и Джинни тоже — два ее брата пропали!</p><p>Рон подозрительно прищурился. Он наклонился вперед.</p><p>— А что у тебя с ним сейчас? Вы помирились?</p><p>— Наверное, — Гарри потупил взгляд. Он и не заметил, как повторил движение друга и тоже принялся выдирать нитки из несчастного пледа. Судя по состоянию ткани, он был не первым, кто так жестоко обращался с ней. — Нет смысла ворошить прошлое.</p><p>— Вот как. То есть, он ничего?..</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — Гарри почти возмутился. Конечно, они были заперты тут посреди полной неизвестности без особого досуга, но это вовсе не было поводом для новых разборок. Все было решено. Гарри решил поскорее свернуть со скользкой дорожки: — О чем ты хотел поговорить?</p><p>— А, — спохватился Рон. Его напряжение сменилось легкой растерянностью.  — Да, Джинни… Я просто думал, может, нам не стоит брать ее с собой?</p><p>Гарри даже удивился. На миг он представил, как Джинни услышала бы это, проходя по коридору мимо их комнаты. Она бы не стала стеснять себя в выражениях.</p><p>— Хочешь оставить Джинни в Ордене? — Гарри понизил голос. — Почему?</p><p>— То, что мы обсуждали, — Рон опасливо покосился на дверь, словно такая же идея пришла и ему в голову, — это все очень опасно. А она моя младшая сестра. Я не хочу, чтобы с ней что-то случилось, или чтобы я сидел и гадал, в порядке ли она. Не хочу, чтобы история с Фредом и Джорджем повторилась.</p><p>— Они в порядке, я уверен.</p><p>— Может быть. А может быть я их больше никогда не увижу. </p><p>Гарри понимал его чувства. Он и сам не раз думал о том, что ему стоит оставить друзей в безопасности. В конце концов, они не знали всего. Но он вспоминал о Драко. О словах Седрика. О многом другом.<br/>Его рвало на части от злости, когда Грюм приказывал ему сидеть на месте. Он не мог занять его место и обречь остальных на беспомощность. </p><p>— Джинни может за себя постоять, — тихо сказал Гарри. Рон не воспринял его слова:</p><p>— Дамблдор тоже мог за себя постоять. И где он сейчас? — он стиснул руки в кулаки. — Это слишком. И я думаю о маме… Фред и Джордж исчезли, Билл с головой в делах Ордена, Чарли постоянно далеко, и он все еще не оправился от того, что произошло, я точно знаю. Перси — предатель. Еще и мы с Джинни. Не хочу, чтобы у нее снова был удар.</p><p>— Джинни никогда не согласится.</p><p>— Мы же можем ее не спрашивать? — Рон поглядел на Гарри с надеждой. — И она останется с родителями, в безопасности.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что это правильно, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Джинни младше нас всего на год. Она сама может решать. К тому же — ты думал о ней? Ты будешь знать, что она в безопасности, но она будет сидеть здесь и гадать, где ее братья. Я никому бы такого не пожелал.</p><p>Рон нахмурился. Несколько секунд они сидели в тишине, думая каждый о своем. Гарри вспоминал тот вечер, когда Малфой оставил его в гриффиндорской спальне. Он ненавидел мысли, которые толкали его к этим воспоминаниям, но ничего не мог поделать. Он был уверен: в этой ситуации Драко бы его поддержал.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Рон, наконец.</p><p>Гарри хотел спросить его, может, Рон сам предпочел бы остаться вместе с родителями. Он уже открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Он просто смотрел на своего друга, на его рыжие волосы и голубые глаза, кажущиеся серыми в тусклом свете желтых ламп. Рон был уставшим, и его лицо казалось осунувшимся. Все происходящее давалось ему непросто. </p><p>— Мы справимся, — сказал Гарри, спрятав свои сомнения. — Давай не будем думать об этом сегодня? Завтра я поговорю с Ремусом, и вот тогда все и решим.</p><p>— Давай, — Рон кивнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Шахматы?</p><p>Они сели на ковер. Рон достал старую доску: фигуры на ней еле двигались, а пешки то и дело оборачивались и недовольно смотрели на игрока, словно вопрошая, чего он к ним пристал. Разговор не клеился: дела Ордена обсуждать не хотелось, а остальное… У Рона с Гермионой ничего не происходило, Уизли смущался и отнекивался, а Гарри не мог решиться заговорить о Драко. Это стояло между ними, словно стеклянная стена, и Гарри не знал, как ее преодолеть. <br/>Они сыграли целую партию, когда в дверь постучали. Не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату заглянули Гермиона и Джинни.</p><p>— Эй, — они уже переоделись в пижамы. — Чего вы тут сидите?</p><p>— В каком смысле? — Рон не отрывал взгляда от доски.</p><p>— Мы думали, что Гарри поговорит с Ремусом, — Гермиона недовольно уставилась на них, скрестив руки на груди. Они с Джинни обе были в шортах и почти одинаковых голубых футболках, и Гарри честно старался не смотреть на их голые ноги. — Что происходит?</p><p>— Он был с Тонкс, так что пришлось отложить, — Гарри смутился. — Простите, мы… отвлеклись.</p><p>— Мы же ждали, — Гермиона вздохнула и забралась на кровать Рона. — Надо позвать Седрика…</p><p>— Я схожу за ним, — вызвалась Джинни, и Рон тут же вскинул голову. </p><p>— Я с тобой! — он так дернулся, что чуть не сшиб королеву Гарри. Джинни поглядела на него удивленно, но ничего не сказала. Они вышли из комнаты, оставив Гарри и Гермиону вдвоем.</p><p>— Между прочим, мне оставалось несколько ходов до победы, — Гарри убрал фигуры, понимая, что игра не продолжится. Да и отвлекаться в присутствии друзей было не слишком вежливо. Он ругал себя на все лады, удивляясь, как он вообще сумел ляпнуть про Седрика и Джинни при Роне. Тот, видимо, поставил себе цель не дать своей сестре сблизиться с Диггори, и Гарри даже не знал, кажется это ему комичным или трагичным.</p><p>— Хм, — Гермиона подтянула к себе одну ногу. — И что это было?</p><p>— Возможно, я сказал глупость, — признался Гарри. — Случайно ляпнул, что Седрик нравится Джинни, и сама видишь. </p><p>— Что ж, опасения Рона имеют под собой почву, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — В конце концов, Седрик очень симпатичный, и вы не встречаетесь. Джинни прекрасно это осознает, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Какое это имеет значение сейчас? Мы на войне.</p><p>— А о чем думал бы ты, если бы кое-кто другой был тут с нами?</p><p>Гарри поймал ее хитрый взгляд. Гермиона больше не сердилась и наблюдала за ним со странной мягкостью. Ее пушистые волосы были заплетены в две короткие косички, из-за чего девушка казалась совсем юной. Она была красивой, такой домашней, совсем не похожей на ту взволнованную и напряженную Гермиону, которую Гарри привык видеть в школе. Рону, верно, было тяжело смотреть на нее такую и не знать, как к ней подойти.</p><p>Каким был бы Драко? Гарри не хотел об этом думать, но все равно делал это. Он представлял, как Малфой сидел бы на его кровати, носил его одежду, просыпался по утрам взъерошенный и мягкий…  Он бы, наверное, спал в этой же комнате, и Гарри пришлось бы мучиться в своей кровати одному, не решаясь приблизиться к Драко, когда в спальне находится Рон. Или, наоборот, они сбегали бы друг к другу под покровом ночи? Эти старые кровати были слишком скрипучими, чтобы не выдать их.</p><p>Гарри вдруг подумал о том, что наверняка бы растерялся, окажись Драко в его постели прямо сейчас. Казалось, они не виделись целую вечность, и Гарри мог думать лишь о том, как обнимет его так крепко, что Малфой навсегда забудет о побеге. Но это ведь было не всем, что они могли делать. Гарри вдруг до боли захотелось остаться одному: воспоминания о ванне старост с ее блестящей пеной и сладкими запахами сменились образом теплой гриффиндорской гостиной. Как назло Гарри припомнил и недавний сон. Не то чтобы у него было много знаний о сексе — да и кто мог с ним поделиться? — но это не мешало представлять варианты, в которых обнаженному Драко нравилось бы все происходящее. Он бы лежал под Гарри, придавленный его весом — или, наоборот, нависал сверху, хитро ухмыляясь. Фантазии Гарри начали набирать обороты, но были прерваны довольным голосом Гермионы:</p><p>— Но ты прав, кто будет думать о таких глупостях на войне?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром Волдеморт дал о себе знать. Когда Гарри и Рон спустились вниз, на столе вместе с завтраком их ждал свежий выпуск Ежедневного Пророка. На первой странице располагалась огромная фотография Гриндевальда: волшебник сидел в кресле, напоминающем кресло подсудимого в зале Визенгамота, и смело ухмылялся в камеру.<p>— Что происходит? — спросил Рон с порога. Он уставился на газету так, словно ожидал, что из-под нее сейчас выползет змея. В столовой были только дети и миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Все ушли, — ответила ему Гермиона. Она не притронулась к своей каше, и ее рука, сжимающая чашку кофе, дрожала. — Ремус обещал скоро вернуться, но мне кажется, это может затянуться. Прочитайте, что пишут.</p><p>— Ничего хорошего, я полагаю, — Гарри занял свое место. Они с Роном придвинулись друг к другу, чтобы было удобнее читать одновременно. Джинни и Седрик смотрели на них в ожидании, и даже миссис Уизли отложила ложку в сторону. Она плохо спала, ее глаза были красными, а кожа посерела, словно женщину мучила болезнь. </p><p>— Не помню, когда в последний раз газеты сообщали хорошие новости, — вздохнула миссис Уизли. — Но это… Бедный Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Он пробежал взглядом по заголовкам и принялся читать статью:</p><p>
  <i>Последние несколько дней мы получали новости из различных ведомств Министерства Магии, но все они были неутешительными. Беспорядки в волшебном и маггловском мирах продолжаются, и количество сообщений о пропавших людях растет (см. стр. 7). Нам стало известно, что Аврорат и несколько других служб, отвечающих за порядок, приостановили свою работу. Особым потрясением стало закрытие школы Хогвартс: ученики были подвергнуты экстренной эвакуации, но никаких комментариев относительно причин, пробудивших руководство Хогвартса к столь отчаянным мерам, не поступало.<br/>Вчера наши корреспонденты встретились с представителями Министерства Магии, чтобы получить разъяснения касательно сложившейся ситуации. Недавно ушедший в отставку Корнелиус Фадж принял на себя свои старые полномочия, так как выборы нового Министра были временно приостановлены. Его заместителем была назначена Долорес Амбридж. На встрече также присутствовали Максимилиан Род, новый глава Аврората, Бартемиус Крауч, глава Департамента международного магического сообщества, и Жанетт Майендорф, представляющая Министерство Магии Австрии. Встреча проводилась за закрытыми дверями и исключительно для газеты «Ежедневный Пророк».<br/>Первым объявлением стала новость о гибели директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора. Как сообщает Корнелиус Фадж, точные обстоятельства гибели всемирно известного волшебника неизвестны, однако информации, предоставленной свидетелями, вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать определенные выводы. В период с 4 по 6 января в Хогвартсе проходила эвакуация студентов. Министерство отрицает свою причастность к этому процессу и отмечает, что Дамблдор не предупреждал Департамент образования о своих намерениях и не выдвигал никаких требований. Часть студентов была отправлена домой, однако часть осталась в замке.<br/>«Мы слишком поздно среагировали, — заявляет Долорес Амбридж. — После инспекции Хогвартса стало очевидно, что управление школой не соответствует необходимым нормам, но мы и предположить не могли, насколько далеко может зайти директор Дамблдор. И теперь я виню себя в том, что не настояла на немедленном отстранении Дамблдора и тем самым подвергла учеников опасности».<br/>В ночь с 6 на 7 января на Хогвартс было совершено нападение. Очевидцы утверждают, что произошло несколько взрывов, в результате которых барьер вокруг школы был разрушен. Так же поступали сообщения о большом пожаре и нескольких великанах, присутствующих на территории школы. Напоминаем, что ранее Альбус Дамблдор уже демонстрировал свои дружеские отношения с великанами, которые в реестре разумных существ находятся в категории «очень опасные», а также настаивал на сохранении должности лесничего за полувеликаном Рубеусом Хагридом. <br/>«Дамблдор вынуждал меня сделать заявление и объявить о возвращении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — признается Корнелиус Фадж. — Он был весьма настойчив и угрожал мне. Я не сомневался в серьезности его угроз, но не мог и предположить, что ради власти Дамблдор готов на все. Я просто не мог поверить, что столь уважаемый член нашего сообщества является преступником».<br/>Как нам стало известно, в ночь с 6 на 7 января Дамблдор собрал в Хогвартсе не только великанов, но и политическую группировку под названием «Орден Феникса». Дамблдор не скрывал того, что он является основателем и руководителем данного сообщества, однако утаивал истинную деятельность «Ордена Феникса».  После расследования событий в Хогвартсе было установлено, что ответственность за террористические акты, имевшие место осенью прошлого года, лежит на «Ордене Феникса». В кабинете профессора была найдена переписка между Дамблдором и бывшим секретарем Министра Магии Кингсли Бруствером, доказывающая, что взрывы маггловского метро, череда исчезновений и судебный процесс над Люциусом Малфоем были спланированными операциями. Их целью являлась дискредитация политических противников Дамблдора, а также нарушение баланса между волшебным и маггловским мирами. <br/>Дамблдор не остановился на террористических актах и ложных обвинениях. Недавнее потрясение, связанное с нападением на французскую Академию магии «Шармбатон», так же было организованно им. Наши корреспонденты связались с французскими коллегами, и те подтвердили, что Дамблдор находился в Шармбатоне в ту ночь. Вероятно, он пытался склонить на свою сторону Олимпию Максим, директора школы «Шармбатон», но это лишь догадки: мадам Максим бесследно исчезла, и ее следы все еще не обнаружены. Институт «Дурмстранг» не был атакован, но до нас дошли сведения, что Игорь Каркаров был смещен с поста директора, и его заменил Павел Поклепов, известный сторонник Дамблдора. Как следует из отчета, зачитанного Бартемиусом Краучем, террористическая группировка «Орден Феникса» является международным союзом, угрожающим не только Великобритании, но и всей Европе.<br/>Огромным прорывом в расследовании преступной деятельности Дамблдора стало сенсационное признание человека, которого мы все считали погибшим. В прошлом году Дамблдор без согласия Министерства Магии назначил на должности профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств иностранного волшебника Гипериона Голдмана. Как выяснилось, данный человек был не кем иным как Геллертом Гриндевальдом — международным преступником, названным одним из самых опасных темных волшебников всех времен. С 1945 года Гриндевальд отбывал свой срок в тюрьме Нурменгард, и в прошлом году поступили сведения о том, что он скончался.<br/>«Тело было кремировано, — сообщает Жанетт Майендорф, представитель Министерства Магии Австрии. — На нем не было обнаружено следов насильственной смерти, а камера не была взломана. Последние новости вынудили нас провести повторное расследование, в результате которого мы обнаружили, что тело принадлежало другому человеку. Оно было изменено с помощью зелий и очень искусной магии, на которую сам заключенный был неспособен. Мы пришли к выводу, что его побег был организован извне очень могущественным волшебником, потому что в любом другом случае обман был бы раскрыт».<br/>Мы не смогли взять интервью у самого мистера Гриндевальда, так как в данный момент он находится под охраной и помогает следствию разбирать личные дела Дамблдора в Хогвартсе, однако Визенгамот согласился передать «Ежедневному Пророку» копию протокола допроса (см. стр. 4-6). Подлинность протокола подтвердили Корнелиус Фадж и Долорес Амбридж, являющиеся ведущими судьями Визенгамота.<br/>Мистер Гриндевальд признается, что именно Альбус Дамблдор ответственен за его побег из Нурменгарда. Подсудимый не помнит точную дату, когда его выкрали из тюрьмы, но он подробно описывает место, где его держали. «Я был ослаблен после заключения. Мне давали какие-то зелья и ничего не объясняли. Затем появился Дамблдор. Он сказал, что я должен изменить внешность и попросил меня помочь ему исполнить наш старый план» — сообщает он. Ранее Гриндевальда судили за его террористические действия в отношении маглов и маглорожденных волшебников, распространение ультраправых идей, участие в политических сговорах (см.стр.4). Как оказалось, Альбус Дамблдор не только поддерживал эту идеологию, но являлся ее разработчиком. Волшебники познакомились в 1899 году и с тех пор поддерживали тесные отношения. «Разногласия появились, когда мы готовились от планов перейти к действиям. Я всегда был сторонником открытых заявлений, Альбус же предпочитал действовать за спиной у власти. Я не хотел ждать, пока он сможет выстроить сеть своих агентов, он же не хотел рисковать репутацией и прямо говорить о своих убеждениях. Полагаю, история нас рассудила, раз в тюрьме оказался именно я», — поясняет Гриндевальд.<br/>По его словам, Альбус Дамблдор уже много лет готовил переворот. Он распространял ложные сведения о действиях террористической группировки «Пожиратели Смерти», дабы укрепить свое положение и скрыть собственные мотивы. На данный момент неизвестно, сколько преступлений Дамблдора было списано на Пожирателей Смерти или Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Максимилиан Род добавил, что уже более ста человек заняты архивной работой. Расследование деятельности Дамблдора обещает стать самым крупным делом XX века…</i>
</p><p>Гарри остановился. Он поднял глаза: миссис Уизли смотрела на него так, будто опасалась, что он умрет от сердечного приступа прямо над своей тарелкой. Гермиона, Седрик и Джинни терпеливо ждали, и ничего хорошего не отражалось на их лицах.</p><p>— Это ложь, — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя невероятную пустоту внутри себя. Он не мог поверить тому, что прочитал.  </p><p>— Ты дочитал до конца? — спросила Гермиона.</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри с отвращением ткнул пальцем в страницу. Он просто не мог читать эту грязь дальше. Обида, отвращение и гнев затапливали его, но хуже всего было чувство абсолютной беспомощности. Множество людей получили газету этим утром, и Гарри не мог помешать им прочитать эту полную лжи статью.</p><p>— Мы прочитали допрос Гриндевальда, — сказал Седрик. — Боюсь, для многих его слова будут звучать убедительно. В конце концов, Дамблдор действительно взял его на работу, и я не думаю, что к этому хоть кто-то может отнестись лояльно.</p><p>Они все повернулись к миссис Уизли. Та тяжело и прерывисто вздохнула.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что и сказать, — призналась она тихим голосом. </p><p>— Это бред! — пустота внутри Гарри начала наливаться гневом. — Они… они хотят сделать вид, что преступления Пожирателей были делом рук Дамблдора? Это же чушь. Люциус Малфой в тюрьме, и все знают про Волдеморта и Метки, и…</p><p>— В конце они говорят, что дело Люциуса будет пересмотрено, — сказала Гермиона. </p><p>— Волдеморт не выпустит Люциуса, — Гарри был в этом уверен. Люциус и Нарцисса были гарантом того, что Драко будет послушным, а Драко… Что ж, он был отличной приманкой, потому что Гарри не мог бросить его.</p><p>— О, тут про тебя! — воскликнул Рон. Он ткнул пальцем в страницу, и Гарри прочитал:</p><p>
  <i>Уже не раз в комиссии поднимался вопрос о том, насколько правильно не только с этичной, но и с медицинской точки зрения участие в публичных мероприятиях психически нездорового ребенка, коим и является Гарри Поттер. Мальчик, несомненно, всю жизнь был подвержен влиянию Альбуса Дамблдора, который пользовался слабостью Гарри Поттера для достижения собственных целей, далеких от заботы о знаменитом сироте. Дамблдор не раз использовал имя Поттера для давления на публику, и в его владении находилось наследство, оставленное Джеймсом Поттером и Лили Эванс своему сыну. Сейчас местонахождение Гарри Поттера неизвестно. Мальчик может быть опасен для себя и для окружающих, поэтому Аврорат счел необходимым официально объявить его в розыск. Если вы располагаете какими-нибудь сведениями о местонахождении Гарри Поттера…</i>
</p><p>— Ничего нового, — Гарри поморщился. Его давно уже пытались записать в число психически нездоровых людей, и теперь у Волдеморта была возможность это сделать. Подобный шаг хорошо сочетался с его новой, пока не слишком четко очерченной политикой. Он пытался успокоить население, и Гарри боялся, что у него это получится.</p><p>От этого хотелось плакать. Гарри казалось, что на него несется огромная машина, гремящая и исторгающая клубы дыма. Как он мог остановить ее? У Волдеморта было Министерство, Хогвартс и верные Пожиратели Смерти. Он мог обвинять Дамблдора в чем угодно, мог объявить Гарри в розыск, и ему нельзя было помешать. Волна тошноты поднялась внутри Гарри, и она вовсе не была фантомной. Гарри вскочил на ноги, зажав рот рукой, и бросился к ближайшей уборной.</p><p>Казалось, вместе с желудочным соком он пытался вытащить из себя отравляющее чувство отчаянья. Оно было намного хуже резкого вкуса во рту.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил холод и сырость, которые окружали его, когда он в последний раз стоял перед Волдемортом. Том Реддл смотрел на него, и его красивое лицо искажали чудовищные эмоции. Около его ног сидел Драко. Может, было бы лучше, если бы тогда все закончилось. У Гарри не было сил, Малфой был рядом, и холод на лице успокаивал боль.</p><p>— Гарри, — голос Гермионы за дверью был полон беспокойства. — Ты как?</p><p>Гарри тяжело задышал. Он хотел ответить ей, что все хорошо, но не мог. Когда через несколько минут он нашел в себе силы умыться и выйти в коридор, его друзья уже ждали его.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона шагнула к нему и положила руки ему на плечи. </p><p>— Нужно написать свою статью, — сказал Гарри тихо. Он посмотрел на перепуганных Рона и Джинни и застывшего, словно статуя, Седрика. — Как можно скорее. Наша газета ведь все еще существует? Нельзя, чтобы люди поверили в эту ложь, нам нужно все объяснить им.</p><p>— И как мы объясним им Гриндевальда? — спросил Седрик. </p><p>— Дамблдор не сделал ситуацию проще, это точно, — поддержал его Рон.</p><p>Они переглянулись. В полумраке выражение их лиц разобрать было не так просто, но Гарри все равно уловил что-то странное. Все внутри него снова сжалось.</p><p>— Вы же не верите тому, что написано в газете? — спросил он тихо. Друзья замотали головами, и Джинни поспешно сказала:</p><p>— Никто из тех, кто знал Дамблдора, в это не поверит. Но… — она замялась и принялась дергать рукава своего свитера. — Ты уверен, что он не скрывал еще что-то? </p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри. Он не хотел говорить друзьям о том, что был почти уверен: Дамблдор многое скрыл от своих союзников. Но Гарри верил в то, что Дамблдор делал это ради победы. Все, что угодно — ради общего блага.</p><p>— И что мы будем делать? — спросила Гермиона. </p><p>Нужно было торопиться. Кто будет поддерживать Гарри и Орден, если Министерство, Хогвартс и население магической Британии будет на стороне Пожирателей? Когда-то Сириус говорил, что люди неохотно расстаются со своим комфортом. Они не будут бороться, если борьба разрушит их мир — пусть даже фальшивый мир под пятой у Лорда Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри не мог винить их за это. Их дома, семьи, жизни — все это имело ценность.</p><p>— Нам нужно начать искать крестраж как можно скорее, — произнес Гарри тихо. — Чем дольше мы тянем, тем сильнее становится Волдеморт. Тянуть больше нельзя, как только Ремус вернется, нужно все ему рассказать. Но я уверен, он скажет про Надзор, и я не знаю, как возразить на это. А мы должны его убедить, что наш план хороший.</p><p>Друзья хотели что-то ответить, но в этот момент в коридор выглянула миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Как там… Ох, Гарри, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, все хорошо. Я просто переволновался, — Гарри улыбнулся Молли. Та все еще смотрела на него обеспокоено, будто ожидала чего-то. После пережитого есть не хотелось совсем, но усиливать подозрения миссис Уизли тоже не стоило. — Пожалуй, надо выпить зеленого чаю.</p><p>Ребята неуклюже вернулись обратно в столовую. От вида еды Гарри не мутило, а вот от раскрытой газеты — еще как. Он пообещал себе перечитать статьи позже: ему нужно было понимать, какие возможности открываются перед Волдемортом. Точнее, какие открыл перед ним Гриндевальд. Предатель.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда в его груди вспыхивала обида, Гарри безжалостно ее подавлял.  </p><p>Миссис Уизли отправилась делать ему чай. Ее походка была странной, немного неловкой, и Гарри было стыдно от того, что он доставляет этой доброй женщине еще больше беспокойств. Но он никак не мог ей помочь — вестей от близнецов все еще не было. Пока Молли была на кухне, Джинни наклонилась к Гарри и тихо произнесла:</p><p>— Я тут подумала… ты больше ничего не ощущал? Никаких эмоций, видений — хоть чего-то?</p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Под внимательными взглядами ему было не по себе.</p><p>— Я не чувствую вообще ничего, — он поднял руку и потрогал шрам на лбу. Иногда тот саднил, но не более того. Если бы не все остальное, то это время можно было бы назвать одним из самых спокойных.</p><p>— Это довольно странно, нет? — спросила Гермиона. Она потянулась к своей чашке, но та уже была холодной. — Конечно, это хорошо, потому что так он точно не сможет вновь захватить тебя и следить за нами, но в целом… Когда это началось?</p><p>— После битвы, я думаю, — в битве шрам болел так, что почти расплавлял череп. Гарри не был уверен, пугает его это перемена или нет. — Я думал, может, из-за случившегося я смог закрыться от Волдеморта окклюменцией? Вроде инстинктивных щитов или вроде того? Не знаю.</p><p>— Если бы ты мог подглядеть его мысли, это бы нам очень помогло, — заметил Седрик. Он смотрел на Гарри немного иначе, и Гарри без всякой легилименции мог прочитать размышления на его лице.</p><p>— Действительно, — Гермиона задумалась. — Может, Волдеморт сам закрылся от тебя? Чтобы ты не следил за ним?</p><p>— Он долгое время накачивал меня своими эмоциями и наслаждался этим. С чего бы ему прекращать?</p><p>— А разве это не должно работать в обе стороны? — спросил вдруг Рон. Все обернулись к нему, и он стушевался. — Я имею в виду, он ведь поменял себя и Гарри местами. Может, Гарри внушил ему чувство вины или вроде того, вот он и прекратил.</p><p>— Хорошая мысль, — согласилась Гермиона. — Немного совести Волдеморту бы не помешало.</p><p>Гарри вдруг вновь подумал о битве. Там, около барьера, он смотрел на Драко, и вся его боль была направлена к Волдеморту. Он пытался утопить его в ней так же, как Том топил его в страданиях. Но получилось ли у него? И если Том что-то почувствовал — неужели оно было настолько сильным, что он предпочел и вовсе отрезать себя от Гарри?</p><p>Некстати вспомнился недавний сон, и Гарри снова затошнило.</p><p>— Сейчас это не важно, — сипло сказал он. Он услышал шаги возвращающейся миссис Уизли. — Надо решить, как убедить Ремуса.</p><p>— На этот счет у меня есть мысль, — быстро прошептал Седрик и тут же натянул на лицо улыбку. Когда миссис Уизли вошла в столовую, все смотрели в свои тарелки.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот оно, — сказал Седрик и ткнул пальцем в страницу. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни прильнули к нему, вчитываясь в ровные строчки на желтой бумаге. Это была одна из тех книг, что Гермиона украла из Запретной секции, и ее состояние оставляло желать лучшего: корешок отваливался, а страницы были хрупкими, словно высушенные листы. Впрочем, содержание было гораздо важнее — это был каталог артефактов.</p><p>— Я не думал, что это нам подойдет, но раз мы все равно хотим… — Седрик одними губами произнес «Отдел Тайн».</p><p>В книге было написано: <i>«Врата Лордрика» являются одной из немногих реликвий, сохранившихся после разрушения замка Нот-Баррдан гоблинским королем Попюлюдсом в 1367 году. Артефакт представляет собой часть стены с остатками дверного прохода. Верхняя часть рамы сохранилась превосходно, нижняя — обуглена. Рама изготовлена из дуба. На дереве высечены руны на старогоблинском. Перевод сохранившейся части выполнен М.Л.Н. Дорруа: «… тот, кто зайдет… сомнения пусть останутся по ту сторону, а ныне будут лишь чистые помыслы, и не убоится он топора, коли нет на нем зловредности…». Описание свойств «врат» дошло до нас в дневнике Альфреда Фьюса, написанного в 1051 году (см.564.3242.380). Король Лордрик (941(937)-1022) приказал заколдовать ворота своего замка, чтобы ни одно зачарованное существо  не смогло переступить порог. «Врата Лордрика» остаются одним из самых сильных артефактов подобного назначения, и наложенные на них чары до сих пор не изучены до конца. Одной из теорий является использование волоса единорога по периметру… </i></p><p>— Профессор Биннс рассказывал нам про гоблинскую войну 1360-х, — Гермиона закусила ноготь. — Но я что-то не помню ничего про паранойю короля Лордрика.</p><p>— А ты помнишь все, что говорил Биннс? — хмыкнул Рон. — Мой предел гоблинских войн закончился еще в первых веках.</p><p>— Не все, но... Если уж это запись из каталога...</p><p>— Они хранятся там, — сказал Седрик уверенно. — Может, мы сможем их найти?</p><p>— Я встречал водопады с такими свойствами, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Но они могли снять только внешние чары. Вроде Оборотного зелья.</p><p>— Там дальше написано о таком, — Диггори кивнул. — Что изучение этих ворот толкнуло волшебников на изобретение схожих артефактов. </p><p>— Думаешь, им подвластны все чары? — Гарри посмотрел Седрику в глаза. Водопад в Гринготтсе и тот, который создал Том Реддл в Тайной Комнате, не смог уничтожить темное проклятие, лежащее на Гарри. Но эти водопады не были так сильны — может, у «Врат Лордрика» это вышло бы лучше? </p><p>— Возможно, — ответила вместо Седрика Гермиона. — Нам должно хватить.</p><p>— То есть, вы хотите, чтобы мы нашли это там? — Джинни нахмурилась. — А мы… сможем? Я почти уверена, что там немало места.</p><p>— Это вроде как кусок крепостной стены, — улыбнулся ей Седрик. — Немаленький, видимо. Найти это легче, чем <i>то</i>.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся от подобных формулировок. Он не был уверен, что Врата им помогут, но, с другой стороны, им все равно нужно было попасть в Отдел Тайн и нужно было снять Надзор. Если они могли убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, то это было удачей.<br/>Это можно было предложить Люпину.</p><p>— Расскажем об этом Ремусу, — решился Гарри. Он вспомнил первый разговор на эту тему: может, делать это одному было не столь уж хорошей идеей. От этой мысли немного полегчало, и Гарри предложил: — Мы можем сделать это все вместе.</p><p>Ребята переглянулись и кивнули.</p><p>Они были полны решимости, но Люпин, словно чувствуя их ожидание, не спешил возвращаться. Весь день в доме стояла тишина и отвратительное спокойствие. Миссис Уизли, измаяв себя волнениями, уселась в гостиной с вязанием, и Гарри никогда еще не приходилось видеть человека, с таким остервением двигающего спицами. Гермиона и Джинни решили ее поддержать и заняли места рядом с ней. Они говорили только о пустяках, вроде протекающей крыши и того, что можно приготовить на ужин, но это не слишком помогало разрядить атмосферу. </p><p>Гарри, Рон и Седрик вышли во двор. Компания для прогулки вокруг дома была странной, и вскоре Гарри начал подозревать, что лучше бы он присоединился к вязанию. Обсуждать снова план не хотелось, потому что мысли никуда не двигались и ходили по кругу, а других тем и не было. Крестражи, семья, отношения — то, о чем Гарри мог поговорить с Роном, было болезненно и неудобно для Седрика, и наоборот. В итоге их единственной темой стал квиддич.</p><p>— Кажется, я видел в кладовке одну метлу, — рассуждал Уизли, пиная снег. На нем была смешная шапка с огромным помпоном, и Гарри бы обязательно хихикнул, если бы ему и Седрику не выдали точно такие же. Миссис Уизли словно подозревала, что отмороженные уши могут их убить, поэтому настаивала беспощадно. </p><p>— На одной метле далеко не улетишь, — глубокомысленно заявил Седрик. Он шел так близко, что иногда его голая ладонь касалась руки Гарри. — Да и куда? Не думаю, что барьер поднимается очень уж высоко.</p><p>— Хотел бы я еще раз сыграть в квиддич против всех, — потянул Рон мечтательно. — Кто вообще это придумал? Я уже и не помню.</p><p>В последней игре участвовал Драко, и половина семейства Уизли переоделась в зеленые цвета Слизерина. И Рон тогда все еще был зол. Гарри помнил его бредовую теорию о том, что Драко просто пытался выбрать выигрышную сторону — ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Рон больше так не думает. </p><p>Гарри поглубже спрятал нос в шарф. Ему вдруг очень сильно захотелось поговорить о Драко, просто вспомнить, как тот ходил по Хогвартсу, придерживал рукой свою сумку, отвечал на уроках… Он боялся, что его образ станет лишь воспоминанием. Или вовсе игрой воображения. Но ни Рон, ни Седрик не годились для такого разговора, и Гарри оставалось только вздыхать.</p><p>Если бы Сириус был здесь. Или Северус.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил у него Седрик. Гарри кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся.</p><p>До самого вечера ничего не происходило. Шатания вокруг дома стали утомительными и пришлось сдаться: ребята уселись в гостиной и принялись наблюдать за вязанием. Затем пришло время готовки, уборки… Гарри казалось, что кто-то особенно зловредный приклеил стрелку часов к циферблату: иного объяснения тому, что время тянулось так медленно, у него не было.</p><p>В какой-то момент Гарри овладела решимость, и он забрался на диван с газетой в руках. Он прочитал ее целиком дважды. В целом ситуация была такой же, как и при первом впечатлении. Гриндевальд рассказывал о светлых помыслах и муках совести, которые не позволили ему повторить ошибок прошлого и вынудили оповестить Министерство о планах Дамблдора. Сириус был назначен главой Пожирателей, а газета «Правда» названа пропагандистской и опасной. </p><p>Ближе к ужину вернулся Артур. Он был взволнован и растрепан и поспешил обнять свою жену. Услышав его голос, ребята сбежались со всего дома.</p><p>— Ремус весь день в типографии, — сказал Артур, завидев их лица. — Остальные передают сведения. Фадж назначен Министром, но, видимо, он ждет указаний.</p><p>— И какой план действий у Ордена? — спросил Седрик, скрестив руки на груди. Они все так и застыли в прихожей. Миссис Уизли обнимала мужа: казалось, с его приходом она совсем обессилела. </p><p>— Печатать «Правду», — Артур растерялся. Он поглаживал жену по спине и смотрел на ребят удивленно. — Следить. Волдеморт что-то готовит, но пока неясно, что именно. Много Пожирателей отправились в магловский Лондон, но следить за ними там намного труднее. </p><p>— Они убивают маглов? — нахмурилась Гермиона.</p><p>— Если и убивают, то это не привлекает особого внимания.</p><p>Гарри заметил, как Гермиона поджала губы. Ей не позволяли нормально общаться с родителями, и она волновалась. А Гарри злился: пока Орден был занят слежкой и попыткой понять ситуацию, он бы уже мог заниматься крестражами. Грюм и прочие не осознавали, насколько иной была ситуация сейчас.</p><p>— Когда вернется Ремус? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Думаю, ночью, — Артур постарался улыбнуться. Он не понимал, что назревает, и хотел успокоить взволнованных детей. За ужином он рассказывал про переполох в Ордене. Грюм и остальные предпочли бы скрыть участие Гриндевальда, но теперь правда раскрылась, и им приходилось отвечать. Конечно, Пророку никто не верил, но сомнения все равно возникали: Геллерт Гриндевальд был преступником ничуть не лучше Волдеморта, и если Дамблдор поддерживал его… Это наводило на мысли, и винить людей за эти сомнения было глупо.</p><p>Ремус действительно не возвращался до ночи. Ребята собрались в спальне Гермионы и Джинни уже переодетые в пижамы. Надежда на то, что они успеют поговорить с ним сегодня, стремительно таяла. Когда они отчаялись и решили, что пора расходиться, снизу послышался шум — Ремус вернулся. Мистер и миссис Уизли уже отправились спать, поэтому Люпин старался быть потише. С лестницы ребята наблюдали за тем, как он вешает мантию на крючок и, устало проведя ладонью по лицу, отправляется на кухню.</p><p>— Сейчас? — спросил Гарри шепотом у своих друзей.</p><p>— Он очень устал, — заметил Рон.</p><p>— И это сыграет нам на руку, — Седрик преисполнился уверенности. Он первым начал спускаться по лестнице, и остальные двинулись за ним. Люпин услышал их еще в коридоре: когда ребята подошли к дверям, он уже стоял около кухонной тумбы, скрестив руки на груди. Его взгляд был полон подозрения и странной обреченности.</p><p>— Я не удивлен, — сказал он тихо. Рядом с ним дымилась чашка с кипятком. </p><p>— Папа сказал, что толком ничего неизвестно, — сказал вдруг Рон. — А про Фреда с Джорджем?</p><p>— Боюсь, я скажу то же самое, — немного растерянно отозвался Ремус.</p><p>— Мы хотели поговорить с тобой о поиске крестражей, — признался Гарри, прерывая его. — И прежде чем ты скажешь, что мы это уже обсуждали, пожалуйста, выслушай нас.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что в этом есть смысл, — Ремус окинул их всех строгим взглядом. Он потянулся к своей кружке и отпил кипятка. Гарри сделал шаг вперед:</p><p>— Ты же читал газету, — проникновенно сказал он. — Ты понимаешь, к чему все идет. С каждым днем Волдеморт будет становиться сильнее. Как скоро люди поверят, что настоящее зло — это мы? Чем быстрее мы найдем крестражи, тем быстрее все закончится.</p><p>— У нас есть план, Ремус, — поддержала его Гермиона. — Просто выслушай.</p><p>Люпин согласился: Гарри подозревал, что ему просто хотелось узнать, какого плана можно ждать от кучки школьников без волшебных палочек. Они отправились в столовую и расселись вокруг Карты Мародеров. Гарри не мог отказать себе в маленькой слабости и проверил, как там Драко. В столь поздний час Малфой сидел в гостиной в одиночестве. Наверное, читал, потому что представить его уснувшим в таком месте было невозможно.</p><p>У него опять были проблемы со сном? Несколько долгих секунд Гарри смотрел на его имя, мечтая, что Драко ощутит его внимание, а затем повернулся к Ремусу. Тот наложил Заглушающие чары, но более не делал никаких попыток ускорить разговор. Он потягивал кипяток и окидывал собравшихся тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>Разговор не был простым. Гарри начал издалека. Ему было неприятно признаваться в том, что он использовал Лили как повод, чтобы поговорить со Слизнортом — и по лицу Ремуса было видно, как больно ему было это слышать. Он не прерывал, но осуждение в его глазах было достаточно красноречивым. Гарри рассказал про Отдел Тайн, про воспоминания, отданные Слизнортом, про их план с артефактом.</p><p>— Гарри, мне и раньше казалось, что ты недооценивал опасность, но это, — Ремус даже отставил кружку в сторону. Его руки тряслись. — Вы с ума сошли. Проникнуть в Отдел Тайн? Нас всех схватят еще на подступах к Министерству!</p><p>— В прошлый раз удалось, — возразил Гарри. — С помощью Оборотного зелья мы проникнем в Министерство. А в Отделе Тайн — что ж, в моих воспоминаниях мы смогли найти зал пророчеств, так что найти библиотеку мы тоже сможем. Никто не будет нас там поджидать. Волдеморт наверняка уверен, что Орден никуда меня не выпустит. И нам постоянно говорят, что в Министерстве царит переполох — разве это не лучшее время? Если мы будем ждать неизвестно чего, Фадж наладит все службы, и тогда проникнуть туда будет еще сложнее.</p><p>— А если вы ошиблись? Если этот артефакт не снимет с вас Надзор?</p><p>— Если мы найдем что-то о крестражах, то это будет не зря.</p><p>— И что потом? Вы вернетесь сюда?</p><p>С заклятием Надзора Гарри мог не слишком многое. Но он мог использовать магию лишь по необходимости и тут же сбегать? Он давно не практиковал аппарацию, но, возможно, у него бы получилось. И он мог взять с собой Седрика, не скованного Надзором. И связаться со Снейпом, который бы точно придумал, как поступить.</p><p>— Что нам еще остается? — делиться своими планами Гарри, конечно, не собирался. Ремус замолчал на несколько минут, обдумывая его слова:</p><p>— В дом Дурслей приходить бессмысленно, — сказал он, наконец. — Орден предупредил их, и они уехали. А жить в палатке — да, вы хорошо придумали, но как насчет еды? Собираетесь воровать?</p><p>— У Ордена скоро тоже закончится еда, — заметила Гермиона. — Какой план у вас?</p><p>— Мне это не нравится, — вынес вердикт Ремус. — И больше всего мне не нравится то, что ты, Гарри, скрыл от нас столь важную информацию. Орден вполне может повторить твой план и проникнуть в Отдел Тайн, и нет нужды тащить с собой детей.</p><p>— Да, Орден может, но Надзор с нас никто не снимет.</p><p>— Ты просто вбил себе в голову идею, что должен сделать все сам! — Ремус снова начал злиться. — Но это не так. Дамблдор обращался с тобой, как… как с солдатом, не знаю, но это было лишь его отношение. И оно было в корне неправильным.</p><p>— Это ты вбил себе в голову, что должен защитить меня и заменить Сириуса, — безжалостно ответил ему Гарри. </p><p>— Я вовсе не хочу заменить Сириуса!</p><p>— Тогда хватит пытаться! Я должен заняться крестражами, потому что я один могу их почувствовать. Я несколько лет только и делал, что готовился к этому. А Сириус, — Гарри больно было произносить его имя, но он знал, что так надо, — думаешь, он был бы на моей стороне или на стороне Ордена? Думаешь, он бы сидел здесь? Он без магии сбежал из Хогвартса, лишь бы быть причастным и не сидеть взаперти!</p><p>— И он умер! — рявкнул вдруг Ремус. Он резко подался вперед, и его лицо ожесточилось. Усталость исчезла, и ей на смену пришло что-то звериное. Гарри показалось, что глаза Люпина вспыхнули желтым огнем, но это видение тут же исчезло. Ремус тяжело дышал, глядя ему в лицо, но Гарри его не боялся. Все внутри него словно окаменело.</p><p>— Да, он умер, — сказал он тихо. — Как и мои родители. Как и Дамблдор. Как и многие другие, кто умрет завтра или через неделю. Мы на войне, и эта война не закончится, пока жив Волдеморт. И я не буду сидеть здесь и смотреть, как он убивает дорогих мне людей. Если ты мне не поможешь, я найду другой способ. И когда я это сделаю, ты не посмеешь сказать, что хочешь меня защитить. И мне этого не нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты присоединился к нам и помог сбежать отсюда. И если ты не хочешь сделать это для меня, сделай для Сириуса, потому что он ненавидел свое заключение на Гриммо и медленно умирал в том проклятом доме. И мы потеряли его, потому что не поняли, что он окончательно зачах.</p><p>Ремус смотрел на него пустым взглядом. Гарри пытался отдышаться. Все остальные в комнате вдруг исчезли для него, и он видел перед собой только лицо Люпина, его морщины и седеющие волосы. Он был зол, и ярость клокотала внутри него. Люпин был его другом, он был другом его родителей и крестного, и Гарри заботился о нем — но он должен был понять.</p><p>— Ты упрекаешь меня за то, что попираю твою волю и пытаюсь о тебе заботиться, — медленно проговорил Люпин, и в его голосе звучали обиженные нотки. — Но разве это не лицемерно с твоей стороны? Разве ты не собираешься сделать то же самое с Драко Малфоем?</p><p>Гарри вспыхнул, будто спичка.</p><p>— Не приплетай сюда Драко!</p><p>— Почему нет? — возмутился Ремус. — Он ушел по своей воле, так же, как хочешь поступить ты. Но тебе можно его защищать, а мне тебя нет? Я понимаю, я не твой отец и даже не твой крестный, но ты не чужой мне человек. Думаю, ты должен понимать, как невыносимо видеть, когда дорогие тебе люди рискуют своими жизнями ради амбициозных планов.</p><p>Гарри вдруг резко осознал, что они не одни в этой комнате. Остальные притихли и переводили взгляд с него на Люпина. По их растерянным лицам ничего нельзя было понять, и Гарри не знал, что они думали об этой сцене. </p><p>И это было неважно. </p><p>— Это совсем другая ситуация. Драко один среди врагов, — медленно произнёс Гарри, сжимая руки в кулаки. — И <i>когда</i> у меня получится вернуть его, я спрошу, почему он не попросил моей помощи. Так же, как здесь и сейчас мне нужна твоя. Я ценю то, что ты хочешь меня защитить, и предлагаю тебе делать это там, где от меня будет больше пользы. Ты можешь находиться на связи с Орденом и контролировать ситуацию, но мы все будем участвовать. У нас будут волшебные палочки, и не будет никаких секретов. </p><p>— Гарри…</p><p>— Решай, Ремус, — Гарри поднялся и навис над столом. — Но поторопись. Чем дольше ты думаешь, тем сильнее Волдеморт. И тем меньше у нас шансов победить.</p><p>Гарри бросил на ребят быстрый взгляд. Они засуетились и тоже встали из-за стола. Люпин молча наблюдал за тем, как они уходят, и сложно было понять, чего в его взгляде было больше — раздражения, удивления или испуга. </p><p>Коридор и лестницу друзья миновали в молчании. Гарри все еще казалось, что его внутренности сковал лед: ему было тяжело дышать, и нечто темное в груди опасно шевелилось. Он пытался успокоить это ощущение, боясь, что даже столь легкое прикосновение к крестражу отразится на нем. Вдруг он напугал своих друзей? Гарри чувствовал на себе их тяжелые взоры.</p><p>— Посмотрим, что он скажет, — прервала молчание Гермиона. Когда Гарри посмотрел на нее, она не казалась напуганной. Скорей, наоборот, она была довольна. Серьезная решимость горела в ее карих глазах.</p><p>— Если он не согласится, мы застрянем тут, — заметил Седрик. — И блеф не поможет. Или… не блеф?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Беспалочковая магия? — предложил он.</p><p>— Будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет.</p><p>Гарри опасался, что им придется вновь вылавливать Ремуса и спрашивать его решение, но, к счастью, этого не произошло. Люпин дал ответ на следующий день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Новое место</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Отец хранит палатку в кладовке вместе с удочкой… Кажется.</p><p>— Кажется? Никаких «кажется», Рон. </p><p>— Да я эту палатку видел сто лет назад! Где ей еще быть, как не в кладовке?</p><p>— Ты уверен? Джинни, что ты думаешь?</p><p>— Думаю, Рон прав.</p><p>Гермиона вздохнула и сделала пометку на листочке. Гарри чуть повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть в ее чрезмерно подробный план. Он лежал на своей кровати, закинув ноги на стену, и считал ворон. Рядом с ним устроился Седрик, и Гарри слишком поздно понял, насколько неловкой была эта поза: со стороны могло показаться, что Гарри собирается положить голову ему на колени, хотя это было совсем не так. Дергаться и вскакивать было глупо, и Гарри предпочел сделать вид, что ничего странного не происходит — даже если ему приходилось порой ловить взгляды Гермионы и Джинни.</p><p>— Кладовка под лестницей? — Гермиона постучала ручкой по носу. — А где кладовая с едой?</p><p>— Рядом с кухней.</p><p>— Там остались запасы, как думаете?</p><p>— Мама делала заготовки, — Джинни лежала на полу рядом с Гермионой. — Мы их украдем?</p><p>— Они принадлежат вашей семье, так что формально это нельзя назвать кражей.</p><p>— Я вот думаю, — встрял Рон. — Мы же можем забрать часы? Те, с волшебными стрелками? Просто ради спокойствия?</p><p>— Не думаю, что те часы сильно тебе помогут, — ответил ему Гарри. — Скорей всего они все время показывают «в опасности».</p><p>— Что еще за часы? — спросил Седрик. Когда он двигал руками, его локоть задевал волосы Гарри, и это было неудобно. Гарри поерзал, немного отодвигаясь.</p><p>Рон принялся объяснять Диггори, как работают их волшебные часы, а Гермиона в это время выводила в столбик возможные места для их будущего штаба. Уходить слишком далеко не стоило, потому что тогда Ремусу было бы сложно добираться до города за новостями, но и прятаться среди людей было небезопасно. Если бы у них был надежный дом, они могли бы скрыться в нем, но Гриммо был раскрыт, а отбирать дом у ни в чем неповинных магглов никто не хотел. В итоге было решено поставить палатку в лесу, где-нибудь около водоема. Гермиона предложила лес Дин.</p><p>— Я бывала там с родителями, — объяснила она. — Можно найти место недалеко от Глостера. Относительно недалеко. </p><p>— Нам главное найти безлюдное место, — сказала Джинни. — Дин подойдет.</p><p>— Тогда все будет так, — Гермиона оглядела свой список. — Ремус снимет чары с кабинета Грюма, и мы заберем наши палочки до того, как тот успеет прийти на зов охранных чар. Затем Ремус аппарирует нас всех по очереди в ближайшее безопасное место, а оттуда — в окрестности Норы. Он заберет палатку и столько еды, сколько может унести, а ты, Седрик, останешься с нами на случай, если понадобится применить магию. Потом Ремус переправит нас всех в лес Дин. Там мы разобьем лагерь. Все верно?</p><p>— План можно назвать «Ремус и куча бесполезного балласта», — хмыкнул Рон. Гермиона скептически посмотрела на него, поджав губы.</p><p>— Главной проблемой остается Грюм и то, как быстро он успеет сюда явиться, — заметил Седрик. — Если он нас поймает, все будет зря.</p><p>— Было бы удобнее, если бы Ремус сразу аппарировал нас, а затем вернулся сюда и взломал кабинет Грюма. Но когда нас перенесут через барьер, Грюм об этом узнает.</p><p>— Нас пятеро. Ему нужно будет аппарировать всего три раза.</p><p>— Все получится, — Гермиона вцепилась в свой список. —  Получится.</p><p>— Нужно пересказать план Ремусу, — лениво добавил Гарри. — Тогда он скажет, в какой день Грюм будет достаточно занят, чтобы не помешать нам. И тогда… мы все сделаем.</p><p>Это могло случиться завтра. Совсем скоро. Гарри вдыхал запах старого дома и думал, что он немного привык к этому месту. Тут было тепло, утром его ждал завтрак миссис Уизли, а Волдеморт и его планы были где-то далеко. Но как только они покинут эту тихую гавань, все изменится — Гарри вздрагивал от этой мысли, но напоминал себе, что идти на попятную не вариант. Чем быстрее он сможет действовать самостоятельно, тем скорее Драко окажется в его руках, а Волдеморт приблизится к своей смерти.</p><p>— В моей сумочке куча ваших вещей, — напомнила Гермиона. — Мы можем перебрать их сейчас? Или потом?</p><p>— Нет смысла копаться в них, когда нам некуда их положить, — Рон подпер голову рукой. — В палатке будет достаточно места.</p><p> На том и порешили. Имея на руках хоть какой-то план, они уже не ощущали себя такими беспомощными: тягостная атмосфера меланхолии начала уходить, и в комнате царило оживление. Причин для тревог оставалось немало, но все же — они начали действовать.  Слушая беседу друзей, Гарри размышлял о том, что их ждет: перво-наперво им нужно было избавиться от Надзора, послать Патронус близнецам, придумать, где искать камень… У них были планы, но они не касались Драко, и Гарри не мог об этом не беспокоиться.</p><p>Люпин вернулся вечером вместе с Тонкс и Биллом. Он был таким же уставшим, как и всегда, и он с благодарностью принял от Артура стакан огневиски. Какое-то время они беседовали в гостиной, и Гарри с друзьями сидели на лестнице, вслушиваясь в их тихий разговор. Ничего, что могло бы придать им сил, там не прозвучало — только мрачные предзнаменования.</p><p>После ужина они смогли утащить Ремуса наверх, в комнату Гарри и Рона. Люпин не казался воодушевленным, но он смирился: приняв тот факт, что его не оставят в покое, он взял на себя ответственность за них. Последний разговор надавил на нужные точки: долг перед Сириусом, который Люпин сам и придумал, довлел над ним, и Гарри знал, как его использовать. И теперь Ремус сидел на кровати Рона и слушал, что ему говорит Гермиона; он хмурился, и морщины на его лице, изуродованном шрамами, проступали четче.</p><p>— Вот и все, — сказала Гермиона. — Что думаете?</p><p>— Думаю, что столько аппараций разом — это очень опасно.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Риск расщепления повышается, — Люпин запустил пальцы в волосы. Казалось, что он не может поверить, что ведет этот разговор. — Я могу потерять концентрацию, а времени на отдых у нас не будет. Отсюда до Норы три аппарации, плюс еще самая первая, и то, что я смогу брать только двух человек с собой.</p><p>— Но ты можешь это сделать? — уточнил Гарри. </p><p>— Наверное?</p><p>— Тогда мы попробуем, — он посмотрел на друзей. — Я знаю, что настойка бадьяна может помочь при небольших травмах, если вдруг что-то случится. Мы можем украсть ее с кухни.</p><p>— На фоне всего кража бадьяна не кажется чем-то из ряда вон, — Ремус вздохнул. — Вы уверены, что хотите этого? Еще можно отступить.</p><p>— Мы уверены, — твердо сказал Седрик. Он сидел на полу, подтянув к груди одну ногу.</p><p>Но в это было трудно поверить. Гарри смотрел на их тесный круг и думал, что у них действительно может получиться. Часть его еще сомневалась, представляя, как Грюм ловит их в последний момент, но — они могли это сделать. </p><p>— Послезавтра Грюм собирается устроить налет на дом Руквуда. Его выследили, и если удастся захватить его, то это будет большой удачей для Ордена, — заговорил Люпин после некоторого молчания. — Если вы хотите исполнить этот план, то момента лучше не будет. Грюм будет слишком занят, чтобы немедленно откликнуться на зов чар.</p><p>— Тогда послезавтра, — Гарри посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону. Те, серьезные и напряженные, кивнули. Дата была назначена, и от этого стало не легче, но понятнее. Перед внутренним взором Гарри замелькали картины их возможного будущего.</p><p>Ремус наблюдал за ним с мрачным сосредоточением на лице.</p><p>— Есть еще кое-что, — он склонил голову, — Мы не знаем, где твоя волшебная палочка.</p><p>— Волдеморт сломал ее, — пояснил Гарри, и внутри него почти ничего не дрогнуло. — Еще в битве.</p><p>— Понятно, — взгляд Ремуса наполнился жалостью. — Но ты должен знать, что в тот день в штаб прилетел Фоукс. Он принес сверток, в котором была другая палочка. Думаю, это твоя старая — та, которую ты потерял во время третьего испытания. </p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Он помнил эту палочку: она была в его руках, когда он захватил тело Тома. Что с ней стало потом? Кажется, она упала на снег, а затем метель скрыла ее. Волдеморт не стал ее искать? Или кто-то другой украл ее во время битвы? Фоукс был умной птицей, и он вполне мог воспринимать команды и просьбы — кто же отправил его сюда?<br/>Гарри не позволял себе допускать надежды: в прошлый раз она оказалась ложной.</p><p>— Я не буду ей пользоваться, — сказал Гарри. Волдеморт держал ее в руках и творил с ее помощью ужасные вещи. Она была родной для него, но сейчас даже мысли об этой палочке казались испачканными. Это вызывало не просто гнев — обиду и боль. Отчего-то Гарри казалось, что таким образом Том испачкал и его самого, хотя, казалось бы, больше было некуда.</p><p>— Тогда, получается, у тебя нет волшебной палочки, — ахнула Джинни. </p><p>Смутная тревога вдруг завладела Гарри. Он снова отправлялся за крестражем без палочки — не подозрительным ли было это совпадение?</p><p>— Есть одна идея, — Ремус чуть подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и сцепляя руки в замок. — Когда мы… когда мы похоронили Сириуса, я оставил его палочку себе. Как память. Думаю, ты можешь взять ее.</p><p>Несколько долгих секунд Гарри просто смотрел на него и молчал. Он не думал о таком — даже не допускал подобной возможности. Он относился к палочкам так, словно те были продолжением волшебника, чем-то настолько же привычным и естественным, как рука или нога. И палочка Сириуса… Она была его частью. Она выбрала его много лет назад и с тех пор служила ему верой и правдой. Мог ли Гарри взять ее себе? Сохранить, как часть крестного?</p><p>— Я бы этого хотел, — тихо сказал Гарри.</p><p>Ремус кивнул. Он смотрел на Гарри с жалостью и болью, пытаясь взглядом попросить его остановиться, но Гарри не собирался сдаваться. Он смотрел в ответ и думал только о Сириусе.</p><p>— Нам надо решить, в каком порядке мы покинем дом, — вмешалась Гермиона. Ее голос звучал не слишком уверенно, и она сжимала в руках покрывало на кровати Рона. — Если ты можешь забирать только двух людей за раз, то придется сделать три захода. Первым должен отправиться Гарри, потому что если что-то пойдет не так, именно его будут ловить первым. С ним, наверное, Седрик? — она посмотрела на Диггори. — Ты можешь пользоваться магией. Затем Рон с Джинни, и я буду последней. Мои родители… их здесь нет, и Ордену незачем держать меня взаперти.</p><p>— Нет, — возразил вдруг Седрик. — Ты должна пойти с Гарри. Ты умна и талантлива, и если Орден удержит тебя, это будет большой потерей для нашего дела. Я пойду последним.</p><p>Гермиона зарделась. Она посмотрела на Ремуса, ожидая подтверждения: несмотря на их амбициозные планы, именно на Люпине лежала вся практическая часть. Аппараций было действительно много, и все могло пойти не так — тогда им пришлось бы вернуться, и возможность выбраться могла и вовсе больше не представиться. И чего бы они ждали? Когда штаб раскроют, и на пороге появятся не Грюм с Тонкс, а фигуры в серебряных масках?</p><p>— Есть и другая проблема, — тихо сказал Рон. — Мама будет дома.</p><p>Ребята переглянулись. Они не подумали о миссис Уизли: та всегда была в доме, и она наблюдала за ними. Как они могли отвлечь ее? Усыпить ее бдительность?</p><p>— Сонные чары? — предположила Гермиона неуверенно. </p><p>— Когда мы встретимся снова, она задаст нам такую трепку, ух, — Джинни сделала страшные глаза и пихнула Рона в плечо. — Помнишь, как она гонялась с тряпкой за Фредом? Нам это покажется детской забавой.</p><p>Она вдруг замерла, и улыбка пропала с ее губ. Рон вздохнул. Они подумали о близнецах, Гарри знал это. Ему было неловко и почти стыдно, и он предпочел повернуться к Люпину, чтобы не увидеть вдруг упрека в глазах Уизли. Они уходили от своей семьи ради него.</p><p>— Ваша мать будет переживать, — Люпин не мог не воспользоваться этой возможностью. — Двое ее детей пропали, а теперь и вы.</p><p>— Мы не будем пропавшими, — возразила ему Джинни неожиданно ровно и твердо. — Она будет знать, что мы решили бороться и отказались прятаться за спинами. За ее спиной. Она многое пережила, она защищала нас все это время, и она заслужила, чтобы мы позаботились о ней сами. Мы все ей объясним. Она поймет.</p><p>— Мы пообещаем ей, что будем присылать весточки, — добавил Рон. Отчего-то он смотрел только на Гермиону. — Мы же сможем это делать? Патронусы?</p><p>— Думаю, да, — Люпин смирился с тем, что они будут настаивать на своем. — Но вы должны пообещать кое-что и мне. Я согласился участвовать в вашем плане, и теперь вы моя ответственность. Не рискуйте собой. И если я скажу, что вы должны что-то сделать, вы не должны медлить и сомневаться. Договорились?</p><p>Ребята кивнули. Ремус посмотрел Гарри в глаза, и тот улыбнулся:</p><p>— Договорились, — он надеялся, что им не придется проверять это обещание на прочность.</p><p> </p><p>Следующий день ребята провели за размышлениями и тревожными сборами. Было очевидно — они не могли поверить в то, на что решились. Жизнь в этом доме была недолгой, но они успели привыкнуть к ней. Столовая, их маленькие комнаты, снежный пейзаж за окном — они готовились отказаться от всего ради цели, достижение которой казалось сомнительным.</p><p>Они мало говорили в этот день: все были задумчивы. Гарри целый час провел, гуляя вокруг дома и пиная снег. Ему казалось, что с каждой секундой туча над его головой становится тяжелее: предчувствие сжимало его сердце. Поступал ли он верно? Он представлял, как поговорил бы об этом с Дамблдором или Снейпом, и становилось чуть легче, хотя их слова и утешения были лишь плодом его фантазии.</p><p>Вечером предчувствия обрели плоть. Гарри и Рон спустились на ужин последними, и их встретило тягостное молчание. Гермиона, Седрик и Джинни разом уставились на Гарри так, словно тот зашел на кухню на костылях. Под их опасливыми взорами Гарри присел на краешек своего стула и неловко оглядел себя.</p><p>— Со мной что-то не так? — спросил он. Перед ним стояла тарелка со спагетти, но он не мог приступить к еде, пока друзья смотрели на него так сочувственно. Гарри взял вилку и стиснул ее в пальцах. — Или… новости?</p><p>— Новости из Хогвартса, — негромко произнес Седрик. Перед ним стояла чашка настолько черного чая, что от одного взгляда на него у Гарри сводило скулы. — Не очень хорошие.</p><p>— Волдеморт и Пожиратели ушли, — протараторила Гермиона.</p><p>— И что же тут плохого? — Рон схватил булку и принялся намазывать ее чесночным соусом.</p><p>— Малфой тоже ушел, — Гермиона посмотрела Гарри в глаза. — Вот.</p><p>Несколько долгих секунд Гарри просто смотрел на нее, а потом откинул вилку в сторону и схватил Карту Мародеров. Пожелтевший пергамент показал ему Хогвартс, и заметить изменения было нетрудно: коридоры опустели, и множество страшных имен пропали. Гарри скользил взглядом по подземельям, библиотеке, Большому Залу… Его нигде не было. Забини и остальные слизеринцы остались, но Драко пропал. Вот так просто.</p><p>Все внутри сковало льдом, и пару мгновений это чувство было почти спасением. Гарри ни о чем не мог думать и не чувствовал ничего, кроме холода, а затем в нем пробудилась ярость. Он сжал Карту в руках, пытаясь сдержать дрожь.</p><p>— Ты же знал, что так будет, — Гермиона пересела, чтобы быть ближе к нему. — Волдеморт бы не позволил ему находиться в Хогвартсе. Он просто забрал его с собой.</p><p>Она была права, конечно, но в глубине души Гарри все равно надеялся. Том позволил Драко свободно ходить по коридорам, вернул его к старым друзьям — почему он это сделал? И почему забрал так внезапно? Гарри не знал ответов, и он не знал, где Драко сейчас. Он понял, что не может даже вдохнуть. Он держался благодаря мыслям о том, что рано или поздно Драко и остальные будут в безопасности, но сейчас он готовил своих друзей к побегу, а Малфой мог уже быть на другом конце планеты. </p><p>— Он жив, — сказала Джинни. — С ним все в порядке, я уверена.</p><p>Рон и Седрик молчали, переглядываясь, но Гарри было все равно. Он не мог пошевелиться, но в то же время ему хотелось вскочить и броситься бежать. Куда? Туда, где он сможет выпустить свой гнев, не боясь, что это заденет остальных?</p><p>— Он не будет его прятать, — Гермиона положила руку ему на локоть. — Волдеморт захочет, чтобы ты волновался и искал Драко, и он скажет тебе, где он.</p><p>— И это будет ловушкой, — мрачно сказал Седрик.</p><p>— Думаю, да, — Гермиона неуверенно покосилась на него. — Но это будет хоть что-то. Сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать. Нужно сосредоточиться на деле и ждать, когда появятся новости.</p><p>— Это не так, — встрял вдруг Рон. Гарри вскинул голову и уставился на него. Рон стушевался под его паническим взглядом, но все же продолжил: — Если твоя связь с Сам-Знаешь-Кем вернется, может, ты сможешь узнать что с… Малфоем. И с Фредом и Джорджем.</p><p>Рону легко было предлагать такое, но Гарри понятия не имел, как последовать его совету. Шрам молчал, словно он резко потерял все свои магические проявления, превратившись в обыкновенный росчерк на коже, и Гарри ничего не мог с этим сделать. Если идея Гермионы о том, что Волдеморт сам закрылся от него, была верна, то о возвращении связи можно было и не мечтать — способности Гарри к легилименции оставляли желать лучшего.</p><p>— Она не вернется, пока Волдеморт этого не захочет, — процедил Гарри, борясь с раздражением. Ему приходилось прикладывать все свои силы, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Рассудительность сейчас была намного полезнее гнева: чтобы помочь Драко, ему нужно было придумать план, а не сорваться, как было в Хогвартсе.</p><p>— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? — в голосе Рона звучало нетерпение, но едва ли оно было направлено на беспокойство о Драко. </p><p>— Рон прав, — поддержала его Гермиона. — В конце концов, мы не понимаем природу вашей связи. Возможно, если ты… помедитируешь или вроде того, то что-то получится?</p><p>— Это бы помогло нашему делу, — кивнула Джинни. — «Пророк» не лучший источник информации, и было бы неплохо заиметь еще один.</p><p>— Думаете, это так легко? — Гарри невольно повысил голос. Он откинул руку Гермионы и поднялся.</p><p>— Вы кое о чем забываете, — вмешался вдруг Седрик. — Если Гарри будет видеть мысли Волдеморта, то и тот будет видеть его. Вдруг он снова сможет поменять их?</p><p>— Я думала, для этого он должен быть рядом, — потянула Гермиона обеспокоенно. — Гарри?</p><p>— Я не уверен, — в тот раз в ванной Гарри смотрел его глазами, и Том знал об этом. Но мог ли он проникнуть в его разум сейчас, когда они оба не были истощены? И если бы это сделал сам Гарри… Вдруг он нашел бы Драко? Смог бы заговорить с ним? Гарри уже говорил с ним, будучи в теле Тома, и это было отвратительно, грязно и мерзко, но сейчас он был согласен даже на такой ужас ради шанса сказать Драко хоть слово.</p><p>— Ты единственный, кто может сказать, насколько это опасно, — Гермиона виновато посмотрела на него и остальных. — Он не использовал вашу связь большую часть времени, правда? В Хогвартсе он не мог добраться до тебя, пока не подошел к замку.</p><p>Может, Волдеморт бы не сумел добраться до него, открой Гарри их связь. А может… Даже Дамблдор не мог до конца разобраться в том, как работает эта магия, и Гарри уж точно не мог ничего утверждать. Вдруг чары Фиделиуса разрушатся, если Волдеморт окажется в его голове? Или Гарри затянет так глубоко, что он не сможет вернуться? Каждая инициация их связи облегчала Тому дорогу к его мыслям, и если в последний раз он смог столько времени бороться с болью…</p><p>Это было слишком опасно. Гарри покачал головой, заметив, как сник Рон. Джинни и Гермиона переглянулись, и только Седрик остался спокоен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ночью Гарри не смог заснуть. Он знал, что завтра ему понадобятся все его силы и внимательность, но, сколько бы он ни пялился в потолок, сон не приходил. Какое-то время он вел с Роном ленивый, но тревожный разговор, но затем друг уснул, и Гарри остался совсем один посреди темноты. Он прислушивался к шорохам дома, к скрипу половиц, к вою ветра за окном… Слишком многое существовало сейчас в его голове, чтобы он мог просто закрыть глаза. Если не план, то ненадежное будущее, если не возможный провал, то страдающий Драко… <p>О Малфое Гарри думал больше всего. Как он мог иначе? Где-то в глубинах его разума не умирала картина, на которой дрожащий Драко плакал и истекал кровью, а вокруг поднималась метель. Таким Гарри видел его в последний раз, и страх, что этот ужасающий образ останется единственным в его памяти, не исчезал.</p><p>Но Гарри боялся коснуться крестража. Тот был частью его тела, и Гарри вспоминал те разы, когда крестраж оживал внутри. Возможно, он мог пробудить его и потянуть, обращаясь не к легилименции и окклюменции, а к магии гораздо более таинственной — самой душе… Эту связь Волдеморт не мог оборвать, даже если бы захотел. От мыслей о призрачном шансе покалывало кончики пальцев. Что Гарри бы сказал, если бы смог увидеть Драко? Что он любит его? Что придет за ним? Что тот миг, когда Драко оставил его, беспомощного и заколдованного, все еще вызывает в нем гнев?</p><p>Гарри резко сел. Он не раз уже думал об этом, и прекрасно знал каждый поворот, который найдут его мысли. Но сейчас… Разве это не было жестоко? В голове вдруг зазвучал голос Северуса: <i>Разве ты думал о том, что будет с ним, когда уходил на третье испытание?</i> Гарри помнил и другой миг: когда они стояли в темноте, и Драко отталкивал его, говоря, что ненавидит.</p><p>Хватит. Гарри поднялся с кровати и на ощупь двинулся к дверям. Он искренне надеялся, что в коридоре его не поджидает Седрик или кто-то иной, желающий поговорить — на это не было сил. Двигаясь в темноте и стараясь не шуметь, Гарри прошел небольшой кусок коридора и заперся в ванной. Тусклый свет небольшого светильника ударил по глазам.</p><p>Гарри уставился в зеркало. Он по-прежнему выглядел ужасно, и с каждым днем бледность и худоба все четче проступали на его лице. Шрам на щеке, казалось, сильнее врезался в кожу. Синяки под глазами не проходили. Скоро и все остальные будут выглядеть так же — потерянные и жадно ищущие выход.</p><p>От этого хотелось избавиться. Отчаянье и тревога словно налипли на кожу, и Гарри хотелось содрать их с себя. Недолго думая, он включил душ: тот был старым и ржавым, но вода шла на удивление бодро. Скинув одежду прямо на пол, Гарри залез под обжигающие струи.  Несколько долгих секунд он просто стоял, закрыв глаза и опустив голову, и слушал, как вода стучит по старой зеленой шторке и кафелю. Дом спал, и сейчас эта ванная была единственным источником шума. Кто-то мог пройти мимо, постучать, заглянуть…</p><p>Мурашки пробежали по его спине, и Гарри обхватил себя руками. Ему нечего было бояться в штабе, но отчего-то смутное опасение не проходило. Маленькая ванная, освещенная тусклым желтым светом, не могла быть пристанищем чего-то жуткого: представить, что где-то за бельевой корзиной или унитазом прячется нечто, было довольно проблематично. Но все же Гарри не мог не прислушиваться. Даже если это было безумием.</p><p>Он так устал. Гарри привалился к стене, мечтая просто забыться и отпустить себя. Если бы только Драко был тут… В груди все сжалось, и Гарри показалось, что внутрь него упал крючок и зацепился за нечто в самой глубине. Это была маленькая слабость, которую Гарри позволял себе каждый день: просто представить... Он бы затащил его в этот тесный душ, и Малфой стоял бы перед ним, прижимаясь к кафелю и позволяя воде стекать по его лицу. Его волосы бы потемнели от воды, а губы были приоткрытыми и влажными. Он бы откинул голову назад, скрывая глаза за черными ресницами, и позволил бы рукам Гарри скользить по его телу так же, как тогда в спальне, касаться его живота, сосков… Гарри все еще помнил эти ощущения, и ему казалось, что твердая рука вновь движется по его члену, а светлые волосы щекочут щеку…</p><p>Ведь все было идеально в тот день! Они могли быть вместе, не скрываясь. У них были бы друзья, планы и возможности... Эта ситуация отличалась от той, что была перед третьим испытанием. Уйти тогда было проще, ведь каждый миг был наполнен мучительной тоской — если бы все было иначе, если бы они были счастливы, сумел бы он шагнуть навстречу черному лабиринту? Смог бы оставить Драко, обнимающего и говорящего о любви? Гарри не был в этом уверен, но знал, что Малфою хватило на это сил. </p><p>Злость пробудилась в нем так же легко, как и похоть. Она зарождалась где-то под сердцем и стекала по нему вместе с горячими каплями. Гарри зажмурился — эти чувства пугали его, и ощущение, что в крошечной ванной есть кто-то еще, становилось все отчетливей.  Эта мрачная сила могла принадлежать лишь одному существу, и с новым приступом злобы Гарри провел пальцами по своей груди, царапая и мечтая пробраться внутрь — туда, где жил крестраж.</p><p>Перед глазами вдруг пронеслась картина: белые запястья, связанные черной веревкой. Она была знакомой, словно когда-то давно Гарри уже размышлял о подобном — какая глупость! Он вовсе не хотел удерживать его силой, Драко не был его собственностью, и Гарри знал это. Эти образы — Драко в постели, закинутые за голову руки, его широко распахнутые глаза и губы, просящие и позволяющие — вели Гарри туда, где он подсознательно хотел оказаться. Он знал, как это опасно, и он пытался себя остановить — но не мог. Желание увидеть Драко сейчас было невыносимым, и дело было не только в жарких образах, навязчиво появляющихся в голове, а в простой тоске по нему. По его голосу, смеху, его мыслям. </p><p>Гарри чувствовал крестраж внутри себя. Он мог приблизиться к нему — к источнику этой злобы, готовой выливаться куда угодно. Это не было похоже на медитацию, которую ему предлагала Гермиона, это было медленное отравление или ковыряние в открытой ране. И чем глубже забирался Гарри, чем сильнее становилась злоба, тем более откровенные и порочные образы всплывали у него перед глазами. И тем хуже он себя чувствовал.</p><p>Где-то в конце этого пути его мог ждать Волдеморт. Гарри мог попытаться пройти этот путь до конца и узнать, воззовет ли крестраж к своему хозяину. Вода стала еще горячее, она обжигала. Гарри подставил лицо и сделал одно крошечное движение навстречу этому мраку — он хотел лишь попытаться, лишь на миг.</p><p>Что-то шагнуло ему навстречу. Дыхание перехватило, и Гарри ухватился за стену, боясь рухнуть в жесткую ванну. Порочные образы исчезли, словно их и не было, но возбуждение осталось. Это сочетание вызвало волну тошноты внутри, и вместе с ней пришел далекий смех — жестокий и нереальный. Это было лишь плодом его воображения? Смех звучал так живо, словно Волдеморт стоял прямо за его спиной.</p><p>Гарри резко открыл глаза и выключил воду, прерывая страшное видение. В ванной никого больше не было. </p><p> </p><p>На завтрак он и остальные спустились совершенно убитые. Они были уставшими (едва ли кто-то провел спокойную ночь), с темными кругами под глазами, но решительным взглядом. За столом царила тишина: они медленно ели кашу, посматривая друг на друга, но ничего не говоря. Гарри с усердием заталкивал в себя еду — от волнения ему не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, и он просто ждал того момента, когда что-то произойдет.</p><p>Он не знал, что Ремус сказал Ордену, чтобы остаться в штабе, но Люпин ждал их в гостиной. Гарри сел рядом с ним, размышляя о том, чувствовала ли миссис Уизли напряжение в доме. Она суетилась на кухне, как и всегда, и не подозревала, что сегодня ей придется столкнуться с новой бедой. Видеть ее, и без того потерянную и погасшую, было тяжело; Рон и Джинни отправились наверх писать письмо, чтобы оставить матери хоть какую-то поддержку. Гермиона и Седрик тихо беседовали, и Гарри не хотел вмешиваться: он предпочел тихо посидеть с Люпином, надеясь, что так чувство томительного ожидания исчезнет. </p><p>— Я приготовил кое-что, — поделился с ним Люпин. На столике рядом с ним стояла чашка кофе, и черные разводы ярко выделялись на белой поверхности. — Заколдовал мешок, чтобы не складывать все в сумку Гермионы. И чтобы я не потерял все наши вещи.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Гарри. — Когда мы приступим?</p><p>Ремус посмотрел на часы. В этот момент миссис Уизли уронила что-то, и они оба вздрогнули. </p><p>— Час, — сказал Ремус. — Чтобы все точно началось.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он откинулся на диван и закрыл глаза. Ему вдруг захотелось пройти по дому, заглянуть во все уголки, запоминая это место — вернутся ли они сюда когда-нибудь? Будет ли он снова спать на этой кровати? Но это было бы не лучшим решением: Гарри не хотел напоминать себе о покое, который они собирались оставить здесь.</p><p>Час прошел довольно быстро. Постепенно все остальные тоже стянулись в гостиную, рассевшись вокруг. Они ждали, полные решимости и готовности. Гермиона взяла свою красную сумочку, затолкав ее под кресло. В какой-то момент к ним присоединилась миссис Уизли: она принесла вязание и начала негромко расспрашивать Ремуса о Руквуде и нападении на его дом. Тот отвечал не слишком охотно, и в его голосе без труда можно было расслышать напряжение.</p><p>Наконец, время пришло. Ремус посмотрел на часы, а затем — на Гарри. Тот тут же подобрался. Медленно все начали подниматься. Миссис Уизли не заметила этого: взгляд ее был направлен на спицы, а на лице отражалась только печаль и задумчивость. Она вскинула глаза только тогда, когда Ремус достал палочку.</p><p>— Что случилось? — голос ее звучал обеспокоенно.</p><p>— Простите, миссис Уизли, — Гарри сделал к ней шаг. — Все будет хорошо.</p><p>— Я прослежу за ними, — прошептал Ремус. — <i>Отключись.</i></p><p>Глаза Молли расширились от испуга, но в следующий миг она мягко осела в кресло. Спицы выпали из ее рук и повисли на голубой пряже, лежащей у нее на коленях. Ее лицо расслабилось — впервые с тех пор, как пропали близнецы.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на нее, пока Джинни оставляла на столике письмо. Миссис Уизли заменила ему мать, и сейчас он как никогда ясно осознавал свою ответственность перед этой женщиной. Он коснулся ее мягкой руки, прощаясь, а затем вместе с Люпином вышел в коридор.</p><p>— Надевайте мантии и идем наверх, — скомандовал Ремус. Он зашел в столовую и забрал Карту Мародеров со стола. Гермиона спрятала ее в своей сумке.</p><p>Ребята бросили последний взгляд на спящую миссис Уизли. Они схватили свои мантии и теплые шарфы, на ходу натягивая их на себя. Ремус поднялся по лестнице первым и приблизился к двери кабинета Грюма. Стоило ему достать волшебную палочку, как на косяке вспыхнули руны. Они словно чувствовали его намерения, и красноватый свет пульсировал недобро и напряженно.</p><p>— Отойдите, — Ремус вынудил их посторониться. Он взмахнул палочкой: с ее кончика сорвалось синее облако, тут же опустившееся на дверную ручку. Люпин произнес витиеватую фразу, которую Гарри в жизни не смог бы повторить: она напомнила ему о заклинании Снейпа для излечения Сектумсемпры… </p><p>Руны запылали ярче. Туман словно впитался в замок и исчез, а дом вдруг содрогнулся от пронзительного воя. Гарри и остальные тут же зажали уши руками: крик был столь громким, что причинял боль, и они осели на пол, пытаясь спрятаться от него. Откуда-то из кабинета дохнуло ветром и пылью, и Гарри показалось, что в облаке он увидел чью-то фигуру. Пыль закружилась, подобно смерчу, и с каждой секундой этот вихрь становился все сильнее.</p><p>— Быстрее, — Ремус толкнул дверь ногой. Кабинет был таким же, каким Гарри его запомнил с того раза, когда Грюм допрашивал его здесь: маленьким и тесным, забитым книжными шкафами. На письменном столе бешено крутился волчок, и из него во все стороны летели искры. </p><p>Ремус бросился к одному из шкафов. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, но на этот раз не было никакого тумана: прогремел взрыв, и ребята невольно дернулись к дверям. Из шкафа на них хлынул поток чего-то черного, похожего на рой крошечный мух, но Ремус защитился от него обычным Протего. Рой исчез.</p><p>Гарри прыгнул вперед, выглядывая из-за спины Люпина. В шкафу он увидел уже знакомый ему фиолетовый сверток и волшебные палочки. Рядом стояла большая бронзовая чаша: стоило им приблизиться, как она осветилась. Жидкость в ней замерцала, и в ней зашевелись белесые потоки воспоминаний — это был Омут Памяти.</p><p>Гарри уставился на него. У него ведь были воспоминания Слизнорта, и он мог…</p><p>— Не успеем, — Ремус словно прочитал его мысли. — Берите палочки, но не вздумайте колдовать.</p><p>Ребята закивали и тут же ломанулись к шкафу. Сам Люпин забрал сверток и спрятал его в свой мешок. Он порылся немного в его глубинах, запихав внутрь руку по локоть, а потом достал длинную черную коробку. Она была украшена серебряным узором в виде созвездий, которые едва заметно переливались. Ремус открыл ее и протянул Гарри: внутри на красном бархате лежала волшебная палочка — длинная и темная, покрытая незнакомыми символами. </p><p>Гарри осторожно взял ее. Обе его палочки имели ярко выраженную рукоять, и держать ровный прут было довольно странно, но не то чтобы неудобно. Палочка казалась легкой и изящной, и она словно нагрелась от его прикосновения — это было дружелюбное, равномерное тепло, которое передалось в ладонь Гарри, подобно рукопожатию.</p><p>Рукопожатию Сириуса. Он держал эту палочку в ту ночь, когда умер. Осталась ли часть его внутри крепкого древка? Гарри стиснул палочку, борясь с желанием прижать ее к груди, прямо к колотящемуся сердцу. Это тепло, что он чувствовал — он хотел верить, что это тепло от руки его крестного. Ведь магия могла это сделать, правда? </p><p>— Пора, — сказал Ремус, прерывая его размышления. — Или будет поздно.</p><p>Ребята переглянулись. Их никто не останавливал, и Грюм все еще не появился. Это был их шанс, и медлить было нельзя. Гарри и Гермиона шагнули вперед и взяли Ремуса за руки. В следующий миг они аппарировали.</p><p> </p><p>Гарри рухнул лицом в снег. Тошнота мгновенно поднялась внутри него: казалось, будто внутренности остались где-то в другом месте, и сейчас они неохотно вползали в него обратно. Несколько долгих секунд Гарри мог только лежать, представляя ужасную картину расщепления, а затем до него донесся тихий стон Гермионы. Подруга — позеленевшая и дрожащая — лежала рядом с ним, зажимая рот рукой.</p><p>— Не двигайтесь, — приказал Ремус и тут же исчез. </p><p>Последовать его совету было несложно: Гарри казалось, что нет ничего приятнее, чем лежать в холодном снегу. Они с Гермионой не вставали до тех пор, пока на маленьком лесном пятачке не появились Рон с Джинни — те так же рухнули в снег. Ремус поглядел на них с сочувствием, прежде чем вновь исчезнуть. Пару мгновений Уизли валялись в снегу и сопели, а затем до Гарри донесся слабый голос Джинни:</p><p>— Они пришли, — она содрогнулась. — Я видела Тонкс.</p><p>Гарри приподнялся на локтях. Его теплая мантия начала промокать, и холодная влага расползалась по боку. Гермиона тоже зашевелилась. Медленно, не желая еще больше беспокоить желудки, они поднялись и огляделись: лес вокруг ничем не отличался от того леса, что был виден из окна дома. Черные деревья четко выделялись на фоне белого снега, а их сухие ветви пересекали серое небо. Было тихо, и единственным звуком, кроме их тяжелого дыхания, был какой-то непонятный треск; контраст с оглушительным воем делал эту тишину ещё пронзительней. Воздух ничем не пах, но Гарри казалось, что он все равно ощущает в нем что-то… Словно здесь было свободней и чище, и нечто невидимое исчезло.</p><p>Теперь они были сами по себе. Но долго раздумывать над этим ощущением не получилось: Ремус и Седрик вернулись.</p><p>Диггори не упал в снег, как все остальные. Его лицо было покрасневшим, а в руках он держал волшебную палочку. Седрик посмотрел на ребят и переглянулся с Ремусом.</p><p>— Орден знает о вашем побеге, — Люпин не казался взбудораженным или взволнованным. Он был уставшим, как и всегда. — И о том, что это я вам помог.</p><p>— Они поймут, — мрачно, но твердо сказал Гарри. — Мы всем им объясним, когда у нас будет безопасное место.</p><p>— Мерлин, я и забыл, что надо будет сделать это снова, — Рон поднялся, держась за живот. — Зачем я завтракал? </p><p>— Со временем станет легче, — сказал Ремус. — Но нам нужно отправляться сейчас. Они поймут, что мы не могли уйти далеко, и прочешут лес. А попасться сейчас Грюму…</p><p>Он протянул руки, и Гарри с Гермионой, помедлив лишь секунду, ухватились за них. Это нужно было выдержать: тошнота и головокружение были не столь уж большой платой за возможность обрести почву под ногами. Люпин аппарировал, и их унесло следом за ним. </p><p>Новое место — новый приступ. Гарри знал, что все повторится, поэтому даже не сопротивлялся: он позволил себе свалиться на землю. На этот раз все прошло быстрее, и к тому моменту, когда на новой поляне появился Седрик, Гарри уже стоял на ногах. Ему пришлось поесть немного снега, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от ощущения, словно все внутри него было перемешано и распихано в неверном порядке.</p><p>Они повторили это несколько раз, и с каждым новым прыжком приступ длился все меньше времени, но тошнота была все сильнее. На холме, спрятанном в лесу недалеко от Норы, Гарри вывернуло: благо на завтрак он съел не так уж много. Ему вновь пришлось есть снег, чтобы очистить рот; Рон последовал его примеру. Девушки и Седрик удержали содержимое своих желудков, хотя Гермиона была такой бледной, что казалось, будто в любой момент она может упасть в обморок.</p><p>Но сейчас они могли отдохнуть. Местность вокруг ничем не отличалась от той, где они были до этого, и Гарри не мог поверить, что они находятся рядом с Норой. Что дом так легко отпустил их. Они обманули миссис Уизли. Дождались, когда Орден будет слишком отвлечен, чтобы следить за ними. Считалось ли это за предательство? Думал ли Грюм, что Волдеморт захватил Гарри и сейчас вел детей на смерть? Гарри не знал. Он не мог найти в себе силы подняться, и он просто стоял на коленях, позволяя холоду заполнять его.</p><p>Вот и все. Теперь они были так далеко, что Орден не смог бы их найти.</p><p>— Осталось совсем немного, — тихо сказала Гермиона, обращаясь к Ремусу. — Мы можем сделать перерыв.</p><p>— Перерыв не помешает, — Люпин провел рукой по лицу, словно стирая невидимую пыль. Гарри поднялся на ноги: он хотел поблагодарить Ремуса, поддержать, но не мог найти слов. Возможно, ему все еще казалось, что происходящее — это просто сон, и скоро он вновь проснется в теплой постели и отправится есть омлет. Разве могли они стоять посреди снегов где-то далеко-далеко? От слабости и головокружения эта картина казалась еще более нереальной.</p><p>Он отошел в сторону и уставился на лес. Нора была где-то рядом. Гарри помнил свое первое лето здесь, помнил веселье и смех — тогда не было ни дневника, ни Драко, ни Волдеморта. Это было словно в другой жизни. </p><p>— Я не думала, что получится, — Гермиона встала рядом с ним. Ветер трепал ее волосы. Она прятала лицо в складках шарфа, пытаясь сохранить тепло. — Если честно.</p><p>— Я тоже, — Гарри вздохнул. — Если честно.</p><p>Они посмотрели на остальных. Рон и Джинни стояли рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами, а Седрик топтался в стороне. Он бросал взгляд на лес и прятал руки в глубокие карманы мантии. Его щеки были красными от холода, а глаза казались потухшими. Было ли ему одиноко? В конце концов, он никогда не был частью их тесного круга, и теперь он стоял среди них из-за череды страшных событий. Седрик был одержим идеей мести и борьбы, и Гарри был почти рад, что ненависть к Волдеморту затмевала для Диггори все остальное. Но он все равно размышлял о его чувствах. </p><p>Седрик, будто ощутив его внимание, повернулся.</p><p>— Мы жили недалеко, — мрачно сказал он. — Не уверен, что я узнаю это место, но мне кажется, что все вокруг знакомое.</p><p>Гарри совсем забыл об этом. Ведь когда-то Диггори сопровождали Уизли на Турнир. </p><p>— Хочешь увидеть свой дом?</p><p>— Нет, — Седрик отвел глаза. — Не хочу.</p><p>Гермиона достала свою красную сумку и запихнула в нее руку по локоть. Покопавшись в недрах некоторое время, она вытащила на свет мантию-невидимку и протянула Ремусу.</p><p>— Мы будем ждать тут.</p><p>— Если увидите красные искры, немедленно прячьтесь, — Ремус взял мантию и посмотрел на Седрика. — Ты за главного. </p><p>Тот серьезно кивнул. Ремус глубоко вздохнул и погладил мантию пальцами.</p><p>— В последний раз я путешествовал под этой мантией много лет назад, — он невесело улыбнулся. — И никогда не был под ней один.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится делать это в одиночку, — прошептал он. Ремус покачал головой.</p><p>— Я предпочту не рисковать вами. Ждите. Два часа — крайний срок.</p><p>Он накинул на себя мантию и исчез. Раздался едва слышный хлопок — он снова аппарировал. Ребята остались в одиночестве посреди леса. Они не доставали палочки — это было бессмысленно, и никто не хотел инстинктивно создать заклинание, — поэтому Седрик был единственным вооруженным. Стоило Ремусу испариться, как Диггори тут же напрягся: он огляделся, словно ожидая, что в этот миг на них нападут. В некотором смысле он был ответственен за них теперь, и от этого становилось лишь тяжелее.</p><p> </p><p>Через час Гарри начал беспокоиться. Они договорились на два часа ожидания, но он думал, что Ремус справится быстрее. Если Нора была свободна, то ему не понадобилось бы много времени, чтобы забрать из нее все нужное, а если же за ней следили, то он должен был вернуться. Что его задержало? Гарри не мог не волноваться, и он наворачивал круги по поляне, обдумывая варианты. В голову лезли только всякие ужасы.</p><p>Рон поддержал его желание истоптать снег вдоль и поперек и ходил в обратную сторону. Гермиона и Седрик стояли, как два истукана, глядя в разные стороны, а Джинни бросала снежки в дерево. Она была меткой: черный ствол был покрыт белыми пятнами.</p><p>— Слишком долго, — не выдержал Гарри тишины. — Думаете, что-то случилось?</p><p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Он бы не стал ввязывать в неприятности? Безрассудство не его черта.</p><p>— Неужели? — хмыкнул Седрик. — Он возглавляет группу детей в бегах. </p><p>— Он помогает, — резко оборвал его Гарри.</p><p>— Время еще есть, — добавила Джинни. Она метко закинула снежок в ветви, и с тех на землю рухнул целый сугроб. — Мы будем ждать.</p><p>Ждать. Ждать. Ждать. Гарри устал от этого, но он никак не мог выместить раздражение и опасения. Он был абсолютно беспомощен, и даже если его не сдерживал Грюм, все еще оставался Надзор. Все самое важное приходилось откладывать, и это злило: если бы Гарри мог, он бы прямо сейчас бросился искать Драко.</p><p>Но как бы он это сделал? Думать об этом было приятней, чем о возможной поимке Ремуса Пожирателями. Гарри знал лишь первый шаг — Гриммо. Портрет Финеаса связал бы его со Снейпом, и тот бы сказал, где искать Малфоя и как снять Надзор. Все было бы намного проще, если бы друзья не были такими упертыми — они боялись и опасались, и тем самым стопорили их и без того сомнительное дело.</p><p>Гарри пнул снег и чуть не столкнулся с Роном. Тот вздохнул и поглубже спрятал руки в карманы. </p><p>— А вдруг он расщепился? — предположил он. — Он же говорил, что устал.</p><p>Гарри представил эту картину, и ему поплохело. Отчего-то он думал только о Пожирателях и Волдеморте, подготовивших ловушку, а вовсе не о том, что Ремус мог неудачно аппарировать. Вдруг он потерял сознание? А сейчас был неизвестно где, истекая кровью? </p><p>— Я могу попробовать аппарировать следом за ним, — неуверенно предложил Седрик. Его щеки были красными, а глаза казались тусклыми и испуганными. — У нас были уроки в Хогвартсе…</p><p>— Нет, — Гермиона резко повернулась к нему. Порыв ветра растрепал ее волосы. — Если он не придет в течение часа, мы пойдем к Норе пешком. </p><p>Но им не пришлось. Через пятнадцать томительных минут, наполненных тревожными разговорами и новыми тропами на снегу, Ремус вернулся. Он появился около деревьев, и мантия тут же соскользнула с его плеч, упав в снег. Люпин оперся на дерево, глядя на ребят, и пару секунд те растерянно смотрели на него в ответ.</p><p>— Видимо, я все-таки спровоцировал какие-то чары, — сказал он наконец. Голос его звучал хрипло. — Пришлось оставить часть еды.</p><p>— Ты не ранен? — Гарри сделал к нему несколько шагов.</p><p>— Нет, — Ремус снял с плеча серый мешок. — Но палатка была в багажнике машины, и я искал ее битый час.</p><p>Гермиона повернулась и бросила на Рона строгий взгляд.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Палатка была такой же, как Гарри и представлял. Старые вещи, беспорядок и запах кошек — все это ни капли не изменилось. Около входа лежала гора домашних тапочек, стоптанных и выцветших, а на столе осталась стоять кружка с засохшими кофейными разводами. Казалось, что Уизли вышли отсюда лишь пару минут назад — настолько обжитым казалось это место. Но помимо всего прочего оно навевало тяжелые мысли. Несколько долгих секунд Гарри оглядывался, не веря своим глазам: воспоминания о прошлом были подернуты дымкой, однако сейчас он легко мог представить себя, Рона и Гермиону, дрожащих от холода на этом продавленном диване.<p>Но сейчас все было иначе. Гарри провел рукой по столу, смахивая старую пыль. За день они исполнили самую важную часть их плана, и теперь Гарри ощущал опустошение. Он должен был радоваться их успеху, но отчего-то все внутри него сжималось — ничего еще не закончилось. Нет, все только начиналось, и Гарри понятия не имел, что грядет.</p><p>— Не так плохо, как я думал, — Люпин прошелся по периметру палатки, заглядывая в маленькие помещения. Всего комнат было три, не считая пространства в центре, которое негласно использовалось как гостиная и столовая. — Мы обычно пользовались палаткой Джеймса, а она была намного меньше этой. </p><p>— Вы ходили в походы? — спросила Джинни. Они с Гермионой направились в одну комнатку, где было две кровати. </p><p>— Не совсем, — Ремус отвернулся. — Но полнолуния бывают и летом, и нам нужно было как-то собираться.</p><p>Он покашлял, и все сделали вид, что в его словах не было ничего горького. Гарри заметил, как Седрик дернулся и поморщился. Они не стали продолжать эту тему и разошлись по помещениям. В одной комнате было три кровати, и было решено, что Гарри, Рон и Седрик займут их; Ремус же отправился в последнюю комнату.</p><p>— Как это странно, — Рон пихнул ногой кровать. — Раньше тут спали Фред, Джордж и Перси. И мама на кухне гремела консервами, потому что их проще всего было брать с собой. И теперь тут… мы.</p><p>— Мы привыкнем, — тихо заметил Гарри. Привыкать было легко, и намного тяжелее было отпускать то, что стало обыденным. Казалось бы, Гарри давно следовало этому научиться, но он не мог. В глубине души он слишком сильно желал обрести дом.</p><p>Хогвартс тоже был его домом, и Гарри не представлял, когда сможет туда вернуться. Если сможет. Сейчас Пожирателей в замке было не так уж много, но Волдеморт восстановил защитные чары, и проникнуть в школу отныне было невозможно. Какие ходы могли остаться? Гарри подумал об Исчезательном шкафе и пожалел, что Дамблдор много лет назад разобрался с этой проблемой. Если бы кто-то из ОД отправился в Выручай-Комнату и открыл проход... Проще было добраться до Гриммо, а оттуда связаться со Снейпом через портрет.</p><p>Гарри нужно было лишь преподнести это предложение. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на друзей: ему стоило быть тактичным и аккуратным, чтобы не напоминать им о Снейпе. Гриммо был опасным местом сейчас, и им нужна была действительно веская причина, чтобы отправиться туда. И она у них была.</p><p>Красная сумочка Гермионы лежала на кухонном столе. В ней хранились воспоминания Слизнорта, которые Гарри не успел посмотреть в доме Люпина. Им нужен был Омут памяти, и один такой хранился где-то в глубинах дома на Гриммо.</p><p>Гарри вдруг ощутил себя охотником. Медленно он приблизился к столу, прокручивая в голове будущий разговор. Он заметил взгляд Седрика — внимательный и настороженный. Драко не был бы в восторге от всей этой ситуации, но, видит Мерлин, появись он здесь, у него не было бы права возмущаться. Ярость вспыхнула и погасла, и Гарри отвернулся.</p><p>— Что дальше? — Гермиона незаметно подкралась к нему. Она скинула теплую мантию и осталась в одном свитере. В палатке было довольно прохладно, и Гарри представлял, какими тяжелыми будут ночи здесь. Но все же это было лучше — это было последствием их собственного выбора.</p><p>— У меня есть идея, которая тебе не понравится, — хмыкнул Гарри.</p><p>— Какая же?</p><p>— Гриммо, — тихо ответил он. — Думаю, нам надо его посетить.</p><p>— Гриммо? — каким-то чудом Седрик услышал его с другого конца комнаты. Он обогнул Рона и приблизился быстрыми шагами. — Я думал, мы хотим сконцентрироваться на Министерстве. Гриммо приблизит нас к нему только в том случае, если нас там поймают.</p><p>— Нам нужно больше узнать о крестражах, так? — Гарри нахмурился. — Но библиотека Отдела Тайн не единственный наш источник. Возможно, воспоминания Слизнорта помогут, но для этого нам нужен Омут памяти. На Гриммо есть такой.</p><p>— Гриммо охраняют Пожиратели, — напомнил Ремус, выходя из своей новой комнаты. Он вздохнул и опустился в кресло. Для него этот день был намного более выматывающим, чем для всех остальных. Люпин запрокинул голову, и его голос зазвучал глухо: — Намного лучше, чем Нору. В том доме хранится много ценных вещей, и, думаю, Волдеморт рад добраться до них. Да и Беллатриса Лестрейндж тоже — в конце концов, Сириус оставил себе наследие Блэков.</p><p>Гарри тяжело задышал. Он понимал, что друзья говорят дельные вещи, но должен был быть способ…</p><p>— Нам ведь нужно Оборотное зелье, правда? — вмешалась вдруг Джинни. — Как иначе мы проберемся в Министерство?</p><p>— В прошлый раз оно помогло.</p><p>— Думаешь, у Слизнорта могут быть запасы?</p><p>— У Оборотного зелья небольшой срок годности, а ингредиенты тяжело достать, — невесело ответила ей Гермиона. — Нам очень повезет, если у него есть свежая партия. Если нет, нам придется ждать месяц.</p><p>— Я просто подумала, — Джинни замялась и спрятала руки в задние карманы джинс. Она поглядела на Рона, а затем на Седрика. — Мы же можем купить зелье? В Лютном переулке?</p><p>— Оборотное зелье стоит недешево, — заметил Ремус.</p><p>— Да, я понимаю. Но поэтому я думаю, что Гарри прав насчет Гриммо, — она отвернулась, когда Гарри попытался поймать ее взгляд. С чего вдруг Джинни выступила на стороне его идей? — Сириус ведь не мог пользоваться хранилищем своей семьи? Он должен был хранить деньги дома.</p><p>Гарри вцепился в эту мысль, как в спасительный круг. Об этом он совершенно не подумал. Сириус философски относился к материальной составляющей своей жизни, но у него были деньги, потому что в доме частенько появлялась новая выпивка, и запасы еды тоже пополнялись. Дом был старым, но скрывал в себе сокровища, и сейчас они могли использовать их. Если бы у них были деньги, многое стало бы проще: им не пришлось бы собирать грибы в лесу или воровать… </p><p>— Ремус? — он посмотрел на Люпина. Они так и стояли все посреди гостиной, не в силах расслабиться. Им стоило хорошенько отдохнуть после тяжелого дня, но Гарри не мог заставить себя даже присесть. </p><p>— Есть шанс, что Пожиратели не нашли его запасы, — мрачно отозвался Люпин. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что нам до них не добраться. </p><p>Были ли другие пути? Мысленно перед взором Гарри растянулись темные коридоры Гриммо, тусклые комнаты, черные провалы окон. На крыше был сад, и Гарри помнил, как хорошо было проводить там время с Сириусом… Может, им стоило спуститься с крыши? Использовать мантию-невидимку, чтобы проверить, сколько Пожирателей охраняют бывший штаб Ордена. Напасть на них поодиночке, а затем скрыться, и никто ничего не заподозрит.</p><p>Но это могли сделать только Ремус и Седрик. Первый был слишком осторожным, несмотря на согласие участвовать в их правом деле, а у второго не было опыта. Недавняя битва была единственным разом, когда Седрик мог проверить свои навыки во время стычки с реальными Пожирателями, и Гарри не был уверен, что ему хватило бы сил. Гнев застилал ему глаза, и это Гарри прекрасно понимал — он сам бы не смог.</p><p>Но ему нужно было связаться со Снейпом. Друзья только и говорили ему, что Драко в порядке, что рано или поздно он даст о себе знать… Но это были просто слова.</p><p>— Пожиратели не ждут, что мы заявимся в такое известное место, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Может, там не так уж много охраны?</p><p>— Мы не можем проверить это, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Даже если снаружи будет тихо, не факт, что внутри нас не будет поджидать сам Волдеморт.</p><p>Гарри бы это не удивило. Но если он хотел добраться до портрета, ему нужно было что-то придумать. Он посмотрел на Джинни, ища помощи, но та пристально разглядывала Рона, и брат отвечал ей тем же. Они словно общались без слов, и что-то напряженное было в их взглядах. Джинни обхватила себя руками, и Рон чуть придвинулся к ней, словно желая защитить — от холода и от всего остального.</p><p>— Есть одна мысль, — сказал Рон и посмотрел на Гарри виновато. — Ты ведь просто хочешь заглянуть туда? Нам не обязательно идти туда самим.</p><p>— И кого мы пошлем вместо нас? — Гарри нахмурился. — Думаешь заколдовать кого-то? Если там Пожиратели, то…</p><p>— Нет-нет, — Рон снова переглянулся с Джинни. — Но ты умеешь разговаривать со змеями. Можем наколдовать одну и отправить на Гриммо, а потом она расскажет тебе, что там происходит.</p><p>Гарри уставился на него круглыми глазами. Несколько долгих секунд он не мог поверить, что такой простой план не пришел ему в голову.</p><p>— Рон, это отличная идея! — Гермиона подскочила к нему и ухватила за локоть. Ее глаза заблестели от гордости, а губы растянулись в улыбке.</p><p>— Действительно отличная, — Седрик, напротив, нахмурился. Он скрестил руки на груди и подозрительно оглядел Уизли. — Но ваше внезапное желание оказаться на Гриммо кажется довольно странным.</p><p>Джинни стушевалась. Она опустилась на диван, зажав руки между коленями. Тусклый свет делал ее волосы темными и тяжелыми, и Гарри со странной нежностью разглядывал ее склоненную макушку. Возможно, им тоже стоило присесть, а не торчать столбами посреди гостиной, но отчего-то он не мог найти в себе сил на такое простое действие.</p><p>— Я просто подумала… Раз Хогвартс закрыт барьером, то Фред и Джордж не могли выбраться сквозь тайные ходы, а Выручай-Комнату тогда охраняли. И если они живы, значит, они нашли другой путь. И я вспомнила, что мы ведь уходили из замка через камин…</p><p>— Из кабинета Дамблдора можно выйти на Гриммо, — закончила за нее Гермиона. — Они могли сбежать так. И оставить следы. Если... если они живы.</p><p>Гарри резко захотелось стукнуть по чему-нибудь. Если бы Драко был в Хогвартсе, он мог бы проникнуть к нему под мантией-невидимкой. И он мог использовать магию в школе. Почему он не подумал об этом? Но даже того шанса, что сам шел к нему в руки, было достаточно для надежды.</p><p>— Тогда сделаем это, — он сжал руки в кулаки. — Мы отдохнем, а потом…</p><p>— Ты же делаешь это не из-за Снейпа, правда? — резко прервал его Люпин. — Не из-за твоей глупой затеи связаться с ним через портрет?</p><p>Все разом повернулись к Гарри. Их пристальные взгляды прожигали в нем дыры, и ему казалось, что между ним и остальными вдруг выросла прозрачная стена. И это раздражало. Все это раздражало, хотя Гарри старался держать себя в руках. Он нахмурился и сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Это не глупая затея, — возразил он негромко. — Если Снейп предатель, мы поймем это, поговорив с портретом. А если нет — у нас будет союзник в тылу врага.</p><p>— Или он обманет тебя, узнает наше местонахождение и приведет Пожирателей на наш порог.</p><p>— Он этого не сделает! — рявкнул Гарри. — Я не собираюсь говорить ему, где мы.</p><p>— Неужели? — Люпин скрестил руки на груди. — То есть ты бы не стал с ним встречаться?</p><p>Гарри отвел глаза. Друзья смотрели на него, и они были едины в своем неодобрении.</p><p>— Я просто хочу забрать портрет, — упрямо повторил Гарри, игнорируя их недовольные взгляды. — Он был у нас в прошлый раз, и все было хорошо. Я не буду встречаться со Снейпом, хорошо?</p><p>Люпин все еще был недоволен.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он. — Мы отправим туда змею, но не будем забирать портрет. </p><p>— Ремус! Снейп единственный, кто может поставлять нам информацию о Волдеморте.</p><p>— Предлагаю голосование, — непримиримо сказал Люпин. — Кто за то, чтобы не рисковать и не связываться со Снейпом?</p><p>Все подняли руки. Седрик был последним, и на миг Гарри показалось, что он задумался. Но, конечно, иначе быть и не могло. Раздражение на всю эту ситуацию сменилось обреченностью — конечно, они были не одиноки, но это значило, что теперь решения будет принимать вся группа. Их было слишком много, чтобы Гарри мог заставить их слушаться.</p><p>Но он должен был это сделать. Или остаться один.</p><p>Дорога, которую для него выбрал Дамблдор и с которой Гарри согласился, была далека от безопасности и надежности. И они не могли рассчитывать, что у них всегда будет твердая почва под ногами. Как Гарри мог объяснить им это? Заставить поверить ему?</p><p>— Все могло измениться, — сказал Седрик, заметив странное выражение его лица. —Ты веришь Снейпу, потому что в прошлый раз он был шпионом, но ведь многое изменилось уже сейчас. </p><p>— Я верю Снейпу, потому что знаю его, — Гарри отвернулся. — Он был со мной, когда я в этом нуждался, и он понимал меня. И он…</p><p>Боль наполнила его. Он вспомнил, как обнимал его в последний раз. У него было не так уж много возможностей выразить ему благодарность.</p><p>— Он не твой отец, Гарри, — напомнил ему Ремус с болью в голосе. Его лицо исказилось. Думал ли он о Сириусе? О том, как Гарри упрекал его в попытках заменить крестного? Может быть. Но это отличалось от его отношений с Северусом Снейпом — тот не старался стать для него Сириусом. И он давно переступил через образ Джеймса. Гарри знал это.</p><p>— Мой отец мертв, — жестко ответил Гарри. — И я помню об этом, Ремус.</p><p>Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Воздух потяжелел. Никто ничего не говорил, и Гарри слышал, как шумит лес вокруг палатки: к вечеру поднялся ветер, и он завывал меж сухих черных ветвей. Гарри не знал, что сказать, и он просто ждал, когда тугое напряжение треснет. Наконец, Ремус произнес:</p><p>— Не воспринимай все в штыки, Гарри. Мы просто должны быть осторожными. </p><p>— Мы будем, — Гарри отвернулся.</p><p>С некоторой неловкостью они договорились отправиться на Гриммо завтра. Вечер было решено отвести на обустройство нового жилища: Гермиона уселась в гостиной на полу, завернувшись в плед и подложив под себя подушку, и начала опустошать свою красную сумочку. Все вещи она раскладывала по разным кучкам, чтобы не запутаться. Гарри получил обратно большинство своих сокровищ, которые хранились в его тумбочке: Гермиона оставила все его книги, в том числе и учебник зельеварения, но забрала все остальное.  Гарри понятия не имел, пригодится ли ему когда-нибудь драконья чешуйка, но она была напоминанием о том периоде, когда смерть еще не довлела над ним так сильно. Первое испытание отличалось от третьего, как небо и земля, и Гарри помнил, как Малфой пытался предупредить его, а затем устроил сцену в коридоре.</p><p>В его вещах были и другие сокровища. Зелье Выхода, мантия-невидимка, золотой феникс… Точно такого же Драко забрал в тот ужасный вечер. Гарри нашел свой альбом с фотографиями, но не решился его открыть: какое-то время он просто держал его в руках, поглаживая пальцами обложку, а затем спрятал в глубину коробки.</p><p>Гермиона отдала ему его одежду, и Гарри принялся лениво раскладывать ее по узким полкам в старом шкафу. Джинни перенесла всю еду на кухню, и они с Седриком принялись считать запасы. У Диггори не было вещей, и Ремус еще в штабе поделился с ним своей одеждой. Седрик не казался особенно взволнованным этим фактом: видит Мерлин, его школьный лоск был утерян давным-давно.</p><p>Они не вспоминали о ссоре. Вечер был тихим и полным изнеможения. Волнения и усталость взяли свое, и после скудного ужина из фасоли и наспех приготовленных макарон они отправились спать.</p><p>Это было странно, пожалуй. Гарри лежал на своей кровати, отличающейся от той, что была в доме Люпина — она была узкой и скрипучей, и пружины неприятно впивались в спину. Повернувшись на бок, Гарри мог разглядеть кровать Седрика, и от этого все происходящее казалось ему похожим на бред. Диггори тоже не спал, и порой Гарри казалось, что он видит, как блестят белки его глаз — словно тот наблюдал за ним из мрака. Это было жутко.</p><p>Гарри хотел бы заговорить с ним или с Роном, но не решился. Неожиданно для самого себя он заснул, потерявшись в мыслях о том, насколько странным и чуждым было все происходящее — и каким одиноким он себя ощущал, несмотря на присутствие друзей. Единственным, что придавало ему сил, была волшебная палочка Сириуса, которую он хранил под подушкой и невольно сжимал во сне.</p><p> </p><p>Они аппарировали в Лондон рано утром. Понадобилось всего два прыжка, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы Ремус устало оперся о кирпичную стену.  Он был бледен и отводил взгляд, и Гарри было неловко держать его за руку. Вчерашний спор еще стоял между ними, но зацикливаться на нем не было смысла.</p><p>Гарри огляделся. Они стояли в узком и грязном переулке: где-то недалеко шумела улица. Около мусорного бака сидела рыжая кошка, с любопытством поглядывающая на незнакомцев. Ее взгляд казался настолько пристальным, что Гарри заподозрил в ней анимага, но затем на углу приземлился голубь, и кошка переключила на него все свое внимание.</p><p>— Где мы? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— В двух кварталах от Гриммо, — Ремус оттолкнулся от стены. — Пойдем пешком.</p><p>Он подошел к Гарри и коснулся волшебной палочкой его макушки. Гарри вздрогнул от знакомого ощущения, будто ему на голову разбили яйцо, и тут же вцепился в мантию Люпина. Тот зачаровал и себя, и Гарри перестал его видеть: единственной связью оставалась ткань в руке. Ремус перехватил его пальцы и крепко стиснул ладонь: он не дрожал, и этот жест был уверенным и крепким, словно его совершенно не волновали их ссоры. Гарри благодарно сжал его пальцы.</p><p>Они вышли на улицу. Она была не слишком оживленной, но машин все равно было много. Ремус уверенно вел Гарри за собой, ловко петляя между прохожими: те не обращали внимание на их шаги и следы, остающиеся в мокрой грязи и талом снегу. Миновав несколько ярких вывесок, они добрались до парка. В его центре был холм, на месте которого когда-то было водохранилище. Здесь Ремус замедлился: он шел осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь. Гарри озирался: в столь ранний час в парке можно было заметить только собачников. Наконец, добравшись до границы зеленой зоны, они увидели площадь Гриммо.</p><p>Гарри знал, что будет больно, но не подозревал, что настолько. Вид знакомого дома с его черными провалами окон и старой дверью словно запустил механизм в его груди: сердце болезненно забилось, ладони вспотели, а в ногах разлилась слабость. Только крепкая рука Люпина не позволила Гарри упасть на землю.</p><p>— Ты не пойдешь внутрь, — раздался голос Ремуса у него над ухом. — Все хорошо.</p><p>На первый взгляд рядом с Гриммо никого не было. В соседних домах горел свет, но дом №12 оставался недвижим. Это могло быть обманом: в этот самый миг Лорд Волдеморт мог спускаться по лестнице и ощущать смутное присутствие… Гарри коснулся своего шрама — тот молчал.</p><p>Они позволили себе немного постоять, глядя на дом, а затем отошли в сторону, скрываясь между деревьями и голым кустом.</p><p>— <i>Серпенсортия, </i> — шепнул Ремус. Гарри увидел вспышку, и в снег упала коричневая змея. На ее спине красовался узор из ромбиков, а раздвоенный язык выглядывал из пасти. Гарри знал, что он должен сделать.</p><p>— <i>Ты меня понимаешь?</i> — спросил он, и с его губ сорвалось шипение. Змея удивленно приподняла голову, никого не видя перед собой. Ремус коснулся Гарри волшебной палочкой, и чары невидимости пропали.</p><p>Гарри опустился на колени, не желая привлекать к себе внимание. Змея не двигалась, глядя на него черными глазами. Наконец, она прошипела:</p><p>— <i>Да,</i> — и медленно выползла из снега. Ее тугое тело оставляло за собой ровный след. </p><p>— <i>Мне нужна твоя помощь,</i> — сказал Гарри. — <i>Мне нужно, чтобы ты заползла в один из этих домов, а затем рассказала мне, что происходит внутри. Ты поможешь?</i></p><p>Змея снова замолкла. Она медленно приближалась к нему, но в ее движении не было ничего угрожающего. Она раздумывала, и Гарри почти завороженно наблюдал за ее телом.</p><p>— <i>Я никогда не вс-стречала никого из-з подобных тебе, кто говорил бы на моем яз-зыке. Я тебе помогу.</i></p><p>Гарри благодарно улыбнулся.</p><p>— <i>Тогда слушай: дом номер 12 на площади Гриммо зачарован Фиделиусом, но сейчас я открываю тебе эту тайну. Отправляйся туда и не попадайся никому на глаза. Мне нужно знать, что происходит внутри.</i></p><p>Гарри надеялся, что это сработало. Змея повернула голову, глядя на площадь, а затем юркнула под черный куст и тут же потерялась из виду. Ремус вновь заколдовал его, и они замерли в тишине, ожидая. Дом был не слишком далеко, но все же змее нужно было добраться до него. Гарри следил за соседними домами, за площадью, но там никого не было. Вдруг Пожиратели уже потеряли интерес к бывшему штабу? Или, может, они тоже использовали невидимость? А вдруг дом был защищен так, что змея не сможет пробраться внутрь? Впрочем, Гарри вспоминал скрипящие половицы и гудящие трубы — дом держался на честном слове и магии, и она бы нашла лазейку…</p><p>Змее понадобилось не меньше получаса, чтобы вернуться. К тому моменту Гарри уже извел себя догадками. Он продолжал держать Ремуса за руку, и в какой-то момент это стало почти неловким. Гарри бы предпочел понаворачивать круги, но тогда он рисковал привлечь к себе внимание и потерять Люпина, поэтому он терпел. Это было подобно пытке, и он едва не закричал от радости, когда заметил в нетронутом снегу темное тело.</p><p>— Она здесь, — шепнул Гарри. Ремус снял чары.</p><p>— <i>Ну что?</i> — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри. Он вновь опустился на землю, прячась за деревом, и змея приблизилась к нему.</p><p>— <i>Рядом с-с домом никого нет,</i> — ответила змея. — <i> Внутри живут два человека. Они такие же, как ты, но другого окраса. </i></p><p>— <i> Они рыжие? </i> — сердце Гарри дрогнуло.</p><p>— <i> Полагаю, что да. Один ранен.</i></p><p>Гарри повернулся к Ремусу: он его не видел, но знал, где тот стоит. Несколько секунд он не мог подобрать слов, лишь тяжело дышал, а затем сказал:</p><p>— Фред и Джордж на Гриммо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри казалось, что вся их жизнь превратилась в сплошное ожидание. Только он делал шаг вперед, его тут же отбрасывало на два назад, поэтому он вынужден был беспомощно сидеть и ждать, когда кто-то другой решит его проблему. Вот и сейчас Гарри сидел в старом кресле и ему казалось, что с каждой секундой его мышцы все больше превращаются в камень. Часы на стене громко тикали, а минутная стрелка ползла так медленно, словно готова была в любой момент остановиться.</p><p>В гостиной царила тишина и напряжение. Рон и Джинни поглядывали на дверь каждый раз, стоило им услышать снаружи звук, но это оказывался всего лишь вой ветра. Седрик нервно тряс ногой и скреб ногтями по подлокотнику, а Гермиона ходила туда-сюда рядом с диваном. Ремуса не было уже около часа, и Гарри начинал думать, что змея ошиблась: вдруг она просто не увидела Пожирателей? Вдруг внутри были вовсе не Фред с Джорджем?</p><p>От этих мыслей маленькие петарды взрывались в его голове. Гарри резко поднялся, оттолкнув кресло; оно скрипнуло ножками по полу, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Он отошел к столу и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на их немногочисленные пожитки. В его кармане лежала волшебная палочка Сириуса, и он с трудом боролся с желанием достать ее: его напряжение могло вылиться в случайный всплеск магии, и подталкивать себя к этому не хотелось. Пытаясь чем-то занять руки, Гарри начал перебирать выложенные на стол вещи. Среди них был фотоаппарат: Гарри покрутил его, разглядывая со всех сторон. Он и не заметил, когда к нему подошла Гермиона.</p><p>— Это фотоаппарат Колина Криви, — тихо пояснила она. — Сириус брал его, когда мы ходили на пикник.</p><p>В груди защемило. Гарри отлично помнил тот день: как они смеялись, ели пюре из заколдованных тарелок, как их дразнили, и Драко улыбался… И все, что было потом.</p><p>— Мы можем проявить фото? — спросил он. Гермиона пожала плечами.</p><p>— Я никогда не интересовалась тем, как проявляют волшебные фотографии.</p><p>— Нужен специальный раствор и фотоувеличитель, — Седрик подкрался со спины. — Волшебный способ проще, чем маггловский, но все равно довольно трудоемкий.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Гарри, осторожно откладывая фотоаппарат в сторону. Он бы хотел получить эти снимки: у него был альбом, полный воспоминаний, и они стали бы драгоценным дополнением. Но с другой стороны, он знал, что они причинят ему боль — ему не хватало сил посмотреть на те фото, что у него были, не говоря уже о новых.</p><p>— Курсе на втором увлекался, — сухо ответил Седрик. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Уизли. Он хотел что-то сказать, но так и не смог этого сделать. Гарри сложно было понять выражение его глаз.</p><p>— Давайте выпьем чаю? — предложила Гермиона. — Я видела в шкафу мелиссу.  </p><p>— Давай, — отозвался Рон. — Что угодно, а то мне кажется, будто меня вот-вот стошнит.</p><p>Гермиона занялась чаем. Гарри немного отстраненно наблюдал, как она наполняет чайник водой из графина, просит Седрика зажечь огонь, смешивает травы… Это было похоже на зельеварение, и это помогало отвлечься, даже если Гарри просто наблюдал.<br/>Седрик стоял рядом с ним и не отходил, и это было неожиданно обнадеживающим фактом. Сейчас Диггори был самым старшим здесь, он мог пользоваться магией, и от него исходили странные волны — не уверенности, но силы, которые Гарри отчаянно впитывал в себя. Он не смотрел Седрику в лицо, не желая делать этот момент личным или доверительным, и просто ждал — ждал, ждал, ждал…</p><p>Гарри казалось, что прошла целая вечность, наполненная тиканьем часов, чаем и воем ветра. Когда снаружи послышался хлопок, Гарри вздрогнул — на миг ему показалось, что это просто снег упал с ветки. Остальные тоже вскинули головы. Никто не двигался. Они прислушивались, но не было ни шагов, ни голосов… Гарри поднялся с кресла и сделал шаг к дверям, он инстинктивно достал палочку, неуверенный, что ее нужно будет использовать. Он слышал, как Седрик тоже вооружился.</p><p>Снег заскрипел у порога, и волосы встали дыбом на затылке. Гарри так живо представил, как занавес отодвинется и внутрь войдут Пожиратели, что чуть не вскрикнул, когда в щель вдруг просунулась рыжая голова. Фред появился перед ним так внезапно, что Гарри ничего не успел сделать: сильные руки схватили его и стиснули изо всех сил. Гарри захрипел от боли, но Фред продолжал обнимать его, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Весь мир замер. Лишь спустя несколько долгих секунд Фред его отпустил и радостно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Гарри, — голос Фреда был хриплым и таким реальным. Даже видя его перед собой и ощущая последствия его объятий, Гарри не мог поверить в его присутствие. Лицо Фреда было слишком худым и каким-то серым, волосы потускнели, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Фред жадно разглядывал его, а затем заметил Рона и Джинни. </p><p>— Фред! — Джинни бросилась ему на шею, чуть не сметя Гарри по дороге. Рон не отставал от нее, и Уизли крепко обнялись, цепляясь друг за друга руками. Седрик и Гермиона подошли, улыбаясь. Видеть Уизли вместе было приятно, и от этой картины совесть мучила Гарри чуть меньше. Он видел, что Джинни плачет, уткнувшись в плечо Фреда, а тот гладит ее по спине. Они что-то бессвязно лопотали, пытаясь объясниться и разом сказать обо всем, но в итоге каждый просто произносил обрывки фраз.</p><p>— А где Джордж? — слабым голосом спросил Рон, когда они все-таки расцепили объятия.</p><p>Фред обернулся на дверь. </p><p>— Джордж, — прошептал он и выскочил наружу, впустив внутрь немного снега. Гарри и остальные, недолго думая, побежали следом за ним. Лицо Джинни блестело от слез.</p><p>Снаружи уже стемнело, и ветер нещадно швырял снег в лицо выскочившим ребятам. Но зато Джордж был там вместе с Ремусом: он сидел на земле и тяжело дышал, а его голова была перебинтована. Бинт немного съезжал на левое ухо — Гарри застыл на пороге, глядя на эту картину. Это было невозможно, ведь так? Такие вещи не должны были повторяться.</p><p>Фред бросился к брату. Он закинул руку Джорджа себе на плечо и попытался помочь подняться на ноги. Получалось у него не очень: видимо, ему не хватало сил, чтобы принять на себя весь его вес.</p><p>— Пойдем внутрь, — он потянул его к палатке. </p><p>— Я в порядке, — просипел Джордж. Его взгляд немного плыл, но он упорно пытался сам встать на ноги. В итоге ему пришлось сдаться: без поддержки брата он не мог даже стоять. Ремус попытался подхватить его с другой стороны, но Фред остановил его незаметным движением головы. Он сам потянул Джорджа вперед, заводя его в тепло палатки. Кое-как они добрались до дивана, и Джордж рухнул на него, словно подкошенный. Фред сел рядом, внимательно осматривая его лицо: Джордж выглядел еще хуже, чем он, и от всех этих усилий обильный пот выступил у него на лбу. </p><p>Ремус зашел в палатку, левитируя перед собой чашу. Она была большой и старой, а ее края украшала богатая резьба. Люпин опустил чашу на пол, а сам подошел к Джорджу.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он. Джордж открыл глаза: ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Остальные так и стояли вокруг, наблюдая и боясь пошевелиться. Гарри не мог отвести взгляда от бинта: и без всяких пояснений он мог догадаться, что за ранение было под ним. Где-то глубоко в груди Гарри шевелилось подозрение о том, кто его оставил.</p><p>— Тошнит, — отозвался Джордж. — Ненавижу аппарацию.</p><p>Гермиона принесла ему воды. Джордж благодарно взял стакан и начал пить крупными глотками. Его горло дергалось, и Гарри, как завороженный, наблюдал за его кадыком.</p><p>— Что… что случилось? — не выдержал Рон. Он опустился на диван рядом с Джорджем, и в его глазах отражался настоящий ужас. — Как?.. Что?..</p><p>— Как вы нас нашли? — опередил его Фред. — Мы думали, Орден бросил Гриммо?</p><p>— Так и есть, — ответил ему Ремус. — А мы бросили Орден.</p><p>— Мы нашли вас случайно, — признался Гарри. — Нам нужно было пробраться на Гриммо, и я послал туда змею. Она сказала, что в доме никого нет, кроме вас.</p><p>— Так и было, — Фред чуть расслабился, заметив, что Джордж задышал свободнее. — Мы пробыли там несколько дней, и никто не приходил.</p><p>— Приходил, — хрипло поправил его Джордж. Он чуть приподнялся, пытаясь держать голову ровно. Получалось не очень, и было заметно, как тяжело ему дается. — Один раз. Помнишь? </p><p>— А, точно.</p><p>— Начните сначала, — вмешался Гарри. Он сел прямо на пол, и Джинни опустилась рядом с ним. Седрик, Гермиона и Ремус устроились на втором диванчике. Они были готовы слушать их захватывающую историю — гораздо более захватывающую, чем жить под пятой у Грюма. — Что случилось в Хогвартсе? Как вы сбежали?</p><p>— Ну, — Фред постарался незаметно сжать руку Джорджа. — С чего бы начать… Вообще, мы бы сбежали вместе со всеми, но мы были в Выручай-Комнате. И когда мы вышли наутро… Это было ужасно.</p><p>— Мягко сказано, — просипел Джордж. — Слишком мягко.</p><p>— Мы расспросили портреты, а потом дошли до Большого зала. Они все были там — Пожиратели и Волдеморт. И Гриндевальд, — Фред посмотрел Гарри в глаза. — Ты знал, что наш профессор Голдман был не просто предателем, а еще и самим, мать его, Геллертом Гриндевальдом? Уже год как мертвым, между прочим.</p><p>— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Обсудим потом. Продолжай.</p><p>— А дальше мы просто связались со старыми друзьями. Не со всеми, конечно. Позвали Невилла и Полумну. И Забини тоже — мы хотели знать, что происходит в Слизерине.</p><p>Они знали о Драко — эта мысль заставила Гарри сжаться. Он многое хотел спросить у них о Малфое: как он выглядел, с кем он общался, был ли рядом с ним Волдеморт… Но он смог сдержаться. Начать расспрашивать сейчас, когда близнецы только-только спаслись из опасного места и присоединились к ним, было неправильно. Рон и Джинни смотрели на своих братьев так, словно боялись, что те сейчас исчезнут, и Гарри не хотел разрушать их момент обретения надежды.</p><p>— И что потом? — спросил он тихо. — Как вы сбежали?</p><p>— Мы долго искали способ. Выручай-Комната охранялась, барьер закрыл все ходы. А оставаться в замке было опасно: мы с трудом получали еду, и везение могло нас оставить. Поэтому единственной нашей идеей стала каминная связь с Гриммо.</p><p>— Странно, что Пожиратели не последовали за вами, — с подозрением потянул Ремус. — Как так вышло, что они вас отпустили? И рана Джорджа?</p><p>— Они нас не отпускали, — Фред вдруг широко улыбнулся, и впервые с момента его возвращения в его глазах вспыхнул дьявольский огонек. — Мы лишили их такой возможности.</p><p>— Мы взорвали камин Дамблдора, — добавил Джордж. Его улыбка получилась кривой, словно мышцы с левой стороны немного отставали. — И камин на Гриммо тоже.</p><p>— Взорвали? — ужаснулась Гермиона. — В каком смысле взорвали?</p><p>— У нас были наработки. Помните, мы раздумывали над тем, можно ли приспособить маггловские бомбы для наших нужд? У нас были смеси. Мы устроили взрыв в коридоре и дали одну смесь Пивзу, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание. А затем на метлах полетели к окну Дамблдора и взорвали окно.</p><p>— Восхитительно! — ахнул Рон. — Вы просто бесподобны!</p><p>— Спасибо, братишка, — усмехнулся Фред. — Мы это знаем.</p><p>— А рана? — спросил Седрик. — Это от взрыва?</p><p>— Нет, — Джордж чуть помотал головой. — Это сделал Снейп.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина. Гарри почти физически ощутил на себе взгляды присутствующих, но заставил себя смотреть на Джорджа. Он знал, о чем они думали — торжествовали. Для них это был момент, когда спорный вопрос казался решенным, но Гарри все видел иначе. Этому было и другое объяснение.</p><p>— Снейп? — переспросил он сухо. — Он был в кабинете?</p><p>— Он вернулся. И вместе с ним — Волдеморт, — Джордж поежился. Фред крепче сжал его руку. На миг Гарри показалось, что на их палатку опустилась черная тень, и воздух похолодел. Они сидели все вместе, прижимаясь друг к другу, но этого все равно было мало — они прятались на островке посреди опасных вод. — Он был так близко… Я не думал, что когда-нибудь буду стоять перед ним вот так…</p><p>— И каким он был? — шепотом спросил Седрик. — Как на фотографиях? </p><p>Джордж кивнул. Бледность разлилась по его лицу, и лоб снова заблестел. Фред обеспокоенно оглядел его, словно боясь, что у того сейчас начнется приступ. Джордж и правда словно ослабел, рассказав о Волдеморте, и снова откинулся на диван. Он часто задышал.</p><p>— Я думал, он похож на молодого человека, — признался Фред. — Просто человека. Но было в нем что-то… Я смотрел на него лишь пару секунд, но мне хватило на всю жизнь.</p><p>— И что случилось? Они напали на вас? — Джинни обняла колени руками.</p><p>— Не успели. Снейп кинул какое-то заклинание, и я перебросил нас на Гриммо. А затем взорвал камин, — Фред погладил руку Джорджа большим пальцем. Тот благодарно промычал что-то и закрыл глаза. — Честно признаться, я не думал, что мы переживем тот вечер. Крови было столько, что я думал, она протечет на первый этаж. Мы спрятались в твоей спальне, Гарри, я запер дверь, и мы ждали, когда они придут. По нашему плану мы должны были сразу выскочить за дверь и улететь на Нимбусах, но Джордж был без сознания, и я ничего не мог сделать. Оставалось только ждать.</p><p>— Но они не пришли? — удивился Ремус. — Почему?</p><p>— Зашел лишь один. Я не видел, кто это был, но портрет разорался и назвал его грязным старикашкой. Он прошелся по первому этажу и коридорам и ушел. </p><p>Ребята переглянулись. История была очень странной. Как Снейп смог убедить Пожирателей не соваться на Гриммо? И кто приходил туда? Близнецы не знали ответов, и никто, кроме Северуса, не мог объяснить ему это.</p><p>А Гарри собирался его расспросить. Для него постепенно все становилось очевидным: если Снейп и Волдеморт нашли близнецов вместе, но у зельевара не было иного выхода, кроме как разыграть давно известный спектакль. Он ведь видел этот момент в воспоминаниях Гарри — может, так он подавал знак? Отрезав Джорджу ухо так же, как в прошлый, как бы говоря, что история повторяется? Если, конечно, он мог усомниться в вере Гарри.</p><p>— А что с раной? — сменила тему Гермиону. — Стало лучше?</p><p>— Я перерыл аптечку Сириуса, — Фред слабо дернул уголками губ. — Слава Мерлину, у него были зелья. Не знаю, насколько хорошо получилось, но кровь больше не идет, и выглядит получше.</p><p>— Теперь люди не будут нас путать, — грустно усмехнулся Джордж. Он посмотрел на Фреда из-под ресниц. — Столько материала для шуток потеряно.</p><p>— Мы придумаем новый, — Фред невесело усмехнулся, а затем посмотрел на Ремуса. — К слову, а где Сириус? Нам немного неловко за то, во что мы превратили его дом.</p><p>— Сириус… — выдохнул Гарри. Он совсем не подумал об этом: о смерти Блэка знал только Орден. Дошла ли эта весть до Пожирателей? До Беллатрисы Лестрейндж? До Драко? — Он…</p><p>— Он погиб, — закончил за него Ремус. Его голос звучал сухо, почти безэмоционально, но Гарри все равно слышал за ним сдавленную боль. — На него напали дементоры. Мы не смогли ему помочь.</p><p>— О, — Фред застыл. Джордж открыл глаза и сел, привалившись плечом к брату. Воцарилась тишина, и Гарри ненавидел это мгновение всем сердцем. Он мог говорить о Сириусе, вспоминать о нем, и это было больно — но гораздо больнее было вспоминать о трауре, о необратимости этой потери. И переживать это снова.</p><p>— У меня его палочка, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Как память.</p><p>— Гарри, нам очень жаль…</p><p>— Ничего, — Гарри посмотрел на Ремуса, и тот поджал губы. — Мы отомстим за его смерть. У нас есть план действий.</p><p>— Правда? — Фред оглядел палатку. — Побег из Ордена — часть плана?</p><p>— Они забрали наши палочки, — пояснил Рон. — И ничего нам не рассказывали. И Грюм все время так смотрел, словно подозревал, что мы все вдруг превратимся в Волдемортов. </p><p>— Что? — не понял Джордж. </p><p>Они не знали и об этом и о многом другом тоже… Гарри вздохнул и сказал им приготовиться к рассказу. История битвы за Хогвартс и ожидания в штабе была вовсе не такой оптимистичной, как планы близнецов по взрыву кабинета Дамблдора. Он упустил несколько моментов, но рассказать о том, как Волдеморт поменял их местами, пришлось. И о допросах Грюма, и о ранении Седрика, и о дальнейших перспективах. Теперь их стало еще больше, и план усложнился: день рождения близнецов был довольно скоро, но они не могли несколько месяцев ходить без возможности пользоваться магией. Это было слишком опасно.</p><p>— А мы думали, что это мы сумасшедшие, — выдохнул Джордж, когда Гарри закончил. — Но теперь я понимаю, что по-настоящему чокнутые — это вы. Круто!</p><p>— Все не так плохо, как мы думали, — поддержал его Фред. — Если мы сможем снять Надзор, то Пожиратели никогда нас не найдут. Будем делать рейды, выследим их…</p><p>— Наша главная задача — крестраж, — напомнил Седрик. — Мы посмотрим воспоминания Слизнорта, поищем какие-нибудь данные в Отделе Тайн, а потом решим, что делать дальше.</p><p>— А что вы надеетесь найти в Отделе Тайн? Кроме снятия Надзора?</p><p>— Что угодно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Крестраж — это очень темная магия, и я надеюсь, что есть способ ее обнаружить. У нас нет никаких зацепок насчет того, где Волдеморт может прятать тот изумруд. Очевидно, что это будет место, которое он сам легко сможет проверить, но таких мест слишком много. </p><p>— Тогда мы можем начать с Омута, — Фред покосился на чашу, которая так и стояла на полу. — Мы тоже им пользовались. Взрыв разнес кучу шкафов в кабинете Дамблдора, и на полу валялось много писем и воспоминаний, и чего-то еще… В общем, мы кое-что прихватили с собой.</p><p>— Что-то ценное? — спросил Рон. — О крестражах?</p><p>— О нет, — Джордж вдруг жутко улыбнулся. Его улыбка действительно начала чуть косить в сторону, и Гарри опасался, что это останется навсегда. Теперь близнецов действительно сложно было спутать, и от этого болело сердце. Гарри замечал их взгляды, полные обреченности, которую они пытались скрыть. — Ремус, можешь дать нам флаконы?</p><p>Тот засунул руку в свой мешок. Пошарив внутри, он начал вытаскивать на свет прозрачно-золотистые фиалы, внутри которых мягко переливался синий туман. На каждом флаконе была нарисована цветная клякса.</p><p>— Вот эти два, — Джордж протянул Гарри два флакона с черными кляксами, — это воспоминания Дамблдора о разговорах с какими-то волшебниками из Министерства. Они говорят о бюджете, о закупках продовольствия — в общем, ничего интересного.</p><p>— Мы думали, что это может быть какой-то шифр, но нет, они действительно говорят о том, сколько денег Министерство предоставит Хогвартсу. Мы и понятия не имели, как много денег потребляет школа, — Фред покачал головой. — Но два других воспоминания очень интересные.</p><p>Он забрал у Джорджа флакон с красным пятнышком.</p><p>— Вот этот — что-то с чем-то, — он игриво подвигал бровями. — Здесь Аберфорт кричит на Дамблдора, и знаете, кто все это слушает? Гриндевальд.</p><p>— Кричит? — улыбнулась Джинни. — Не могу поверить, чтобы кто-нибудь кричал на него. Он же такой… уважаемый, что ли? </p><p>— Скажи это Аберфорту. Хотя, если честно, я бы предпочел никогда этого не видеть, потому что это поселило в моем мозгу весьма неприятные картины.</p><p>— Какого толка? — побледнел Рон.</p><p>— Ну, — Джордж снова откинулся на диван, — странно думать, что и Дамблдор когда-то занимался сексом. И МакГонагалл тоже, наверное. Ужас, правда?</p><p>Рон сделал вид, что его тошнит.</p><p>— Не надо и нам в мозг подбрасывать такие картины.</p><p>— Ох, Рон, ты такой ребенок, — фыркнула Гермиона. — И о чем они говорят?</p><p>— Преимущественно о том, что Дамблдор безответственный мерзавец, — Фред пожал плечами. — И в основном говорит Аберфорт. Но нам хватило и этого, спасибо.</p><p>— А второе воспоминание? — Гермиона забрала флаконы у Гарри, принявшись внимательно их разглядывать. От ее слов близнецы тут же напряглись.</p><p>— Второе о другом, — Джордж повертел в пальцах последний флакон с зеленой кляксой. — Но там тоже есть Дамблдор и Гриндевальд. И с ними Крайфер. Ничего не понятно, но, кажется, они говорят о тебе.</p><p>Он посмотрел на Гарри. Тот сглотнул и перевел взгляд на флакон. Разговор, который Дамблдор предпочел скрыть от него. То, что вокруг Гарри была сплетена паутина, было довольно очевидно, и он хотел бы взглянуть на нее чужим взглядом. Может, он смог бы ее понять?</p><p>— Кажется? — уточнил он, принимая из рук Джорджа воспоминание. Дало бы оно ему какие-то ответы? Подсказки? Дамблдор оставил его на зыбкой почве, немногим лучше, чем в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Сам увидишь, — Фред кивнул на Омут Памяти. </p><p>Гарри не терпелось взглянуть на то, что принесли близнецы, но было еще кое-что, что он хотел обсудить. Возможно, сейчас был подходящий момент.</p><p>— Вы сказали, что связались с Забини, — напомнил он. Все понимали, что он хочет спросить, и Гарри было почти все равно. — Вы видели Драко? Говорили с ним?</p><p>Близнецы вдруг переглянулись — странно, почти испуганно. Гарри прищурился: на миг он пожалел, что задал вопрос. Может, неведение было лучше? Он мгновенно начал вспоминать все свои кошмары и подозрения, выбирая из них самые худшие и начиная уверяться в их правоте.</p><p>— Мы с ним не говорили, — ответил Фред, прервав поток ужаса. — И он не взял пергамента. Но Забини рассказывал нам о нем.</p><p>— Он… он был здоров? </p><p>— Насколько можно быть здоровым в такой ситуации. Они с Забини пытались сделать вид, что на самом деле они были двойными агентами или вроде того. Не уверен, насколько им это удавалось: Нотт им откровенно не верил, да и другие наверное тоже. Но они мало что могли против Малфоя.</p><p>— Против Малфоя? — удивилась Гермиона. — C чего бы им его опасаться?</p><p>— Ну, — Фред замялся. Гарри терпеливо ждал, и будь он животным, волосы на его загривке уже встали бы дыбом. Ему казалось, что по всему его телу пробегают разряды электричества. — Как сказать… Мы уверены в Малфое, на самом деле, но так вышло, понятно, что он этого не хотел…</p><p>— Что? — Гарри хотелось вцепиться в него, чтобы он перестал мяться.</p><p>— На нём Метка, Гарри, — сказал Джордж негромко. — Забини сказал нам, что это для того, чтобы можно было его отследить.</p><p>— Что? — это прозвучало громче и яростней, чем Гарри ожидал. Он и сам не понял, как оказался на ногах. Ему показалось, что все вокруг замерло, а потом резко начало вертеться в безумном темпе. Сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу, руки вспотели, а в голове лихорадочно забилась одна мысль: что делать. Перед его глазами вновь встал тот кошмар, где Драко лежал обнаженный на красных простынях, а Волдеморт нависал над ним: теперь вся его тьма вдруг собралась в один кровавый отпечаток на руке Драко. Гарри лишь раз в жизни — другой жизни — видел эту Метку, пятнающую его кожу. Он не хотел бы увидеть ее снова, не хотел.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он мог этому препятствовать, — попытался успокоить его Джордж.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него, пытаясь вздохнуть. Он ничего не мог сделать — вот, что он понимал кристально ясно. И ему нужно было держать себя в руках: вспышки магии могли выдать их, и он не хотел быть причиной их провала. Оказавшись в руках Министерства, он бы сильнее подставил Драко: если Гарри будет пойман и убит, что Волдеморт сделает со своим пленником? Малфой перестанет быть ценным и станет просто предателем. Возможно, Волдеморт мог простить Люциуса за его промах с Министерством, но он никогда бы не простил Драко за то, что тот сделал. И Драко бы этого не хотел.</p><p>Гарри должен был сесть и дышать.</p><p>— Снейп должен знать, как ее снять, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. Это было его единственной надеждой: если Волдеморт мог найти Драко с помощью Метки, то как Гарри мог его спасти? Никак. Но если Снейп не знал, то… Гарри не хотел думать так, у него все еще была надежда. Он понимал, что ему придется бороться за Драко, но сейчас эта борьба представлялась ему всеобъемлющей. Волдеморт побеждал, и с каждой секундой шанс остановить его становился все меньше.</p><p>— Снейп? — фыркнул Фред, и Гарри с трудом вынырнул из своих мыслей. — Будто бы он станет тебе помогать.</p><p>— Я не хочу снова начинать этот разговор, — Гарри прошел мимо всех и взял в руки Омут Памяти. Тот был очень тяжелым и пустым. Гарри дотащил его до стола и водрузил чашу на столешницу — та опасливо скрипнула. </p><p>— Гарри думает, что Снейп все еще на нашей стороне, — пояснила Гермиона, когда близнецы непонимающе переглянулись. — Он предлагал взять портрет Финеаса Найджелуса и проверить… </p><p>— Серьезно? — Фред обернулся и уставился на Гарри. Тот по-прежнему стоял у стола: ему хотелось занять чем-то руки и тело. Хотелось начать бегать кругами, но Гарри знал, что это не было здоровой реакцией — и это было бессмысленно. — Ты все еще думаешь, что этот мерзавец будет на нашей стороне? После того, как он отрезал ухо Джорджу?</p><p>— Я же сказал, что не хочу снова начинать этот разговор, — резко напомнил Гарри. — Я знаю, что вы не верите ему. И раз вы настаиваете, хорошо, мы не будем брать портрет.</p><p>«Пока что» — подумал Гарри. Сейчас он целиком зависел от Ремуса и Седрика, которые могли пользоваться магией, но такая ситуация не будет длиться вечно. Рано или поздно он сможет аппарировать, и тогда он сам проникнет на Гриммо и заберет портрет. Это было гораздо проще, чем пытаться убедить их, тем более когда ситуация выглядела настолько неприглядной. Гарри спрятал руки за спину, борясь с желанием скрестить пальцы.</p><p>Какое-то время царила тишина. Ребята переглядывались, и каждый думал о своем. Сейчас Гарри действительно не хотел спорить — ему все было понятно и очевидно, и он смирился с этим положением. Им нужно было сохранять мир в этой палатке: если они начнут воевать и друг с другом, то шансов победить у них станет еще меньше.</p><p>Тем более сейчас. Если бы Гарри был на месте Волдеморта, он бы поступил точно так же — он был бы уверен, что за Драко придут. И ему ничего не нужно было делать, чтобы заманить Гарри в ловушку: просто ждать и держать Драко подле себя, как он и поступал. Теперь слова Гермионы о том, что рано или поздно Волдеморт покажет, где прячет Драко, наполнялись смыслом: конечно, он сам поможет Гарри найти Малфоя, потому что тогда Гарри будет у него на крючке. Но ведь он не знал об их осведомленности? Не знал, что Забини его предал?</p><p>— Пергаменты все еще у вас? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>Фред все еще смотрел на него недовольно и обижено, но Джордж упрямо тянул его сесть обратно на диван. С каждой секундой он казался все более уставшим, и этот спор был для него последней каплей. Фред, фыркнув, сел и прижался к его боку.</p><p>— Они у Ремуса, — он отвернулся. </p><p>— Вместе кое с чем еще, — Джордж отнял свою руку и закинул ее на диван. Остальным этого было не видно, но Гарри, стоящий у стола, заметил, как он прижал ладонь к шее Фреда. Тот немного расслабился, его плечи опустились. Джордж не двигался, чтобы со стороны его крошечное прикосновение было незаметным, и Гарри отчего-то было больно смотреть на это. Он мог бы делать так же — с Драко.</p><p>— Да, — голос Фреда звучал напряженно. — Мы не знаем, чье это, но мы нашли его на столе. Возможно тот, кто приходил к нам, его оставил.</p><p>Люпин снова полез в свой мешок. Устав в нем копаться, он вскочил и подошел к Гарри, начав выкладывать все на стол. К Омуту памяти присоединилось несколько мешочков с галеонами и сиклями, немного продуктов, пергаменты, метлы, книги… Одна из них показалась Гарри знакомой: в ней была закладка, и он открыл ее на отмеченной странице. Внутри не оказалось ничего хорошего: Гарри уже видел эти картинки. Корона, глазное яблоко и череп со свечой. Последнее изображение резко вырвало из его памяти ужасное воспоминание, но оно было похоже на вспышку молнии — ослепительное и быстрое.</p><p>— Почему ты взял эту книгу? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Я взял те, что попались под руку. Рыться в глубинах библиотеки не было времени, — Ремус пожал плечами. Неловкость еще висела в воздухе. — Видимо, их кто-то недавно просматривал. Вдруг они окажутся полезными?</p><p>Вполне возможно. Где-то в этих книгах Драко нашел ответы на свои вопросы.</p><p>— Вот, — Ремус достал еще один пузырек. — То, о чем говорил Джордж.</p><p>Седрик и Гермиона разом поднялись на ноги и подошли к столу. Остальные, чтобы не оставаться в стороне, тоже встали. Фред обхватил Джорджа за пояс, помогая: они не хотели оставаться в стороне.  Джордж пытался храбриться, он криво усмехался и дышал так, словно каждый вздох был тщательно рассчитан. </p><p>Гарри взял пузырек из рук Ремуса. Он думал, что внутри будет еще это одно воспоминание, но там не было голубоватого тумана — там был волос. Короткий и темный.</p><p>— Что это? — удивился он.</p><p>— Волос, — высказала Гермиона очевидную вещь. — Вопрос в том, чей он?</p><p>— Мы не знаем. Записки никто не оставил, — фыркнул Фред.</p><p>Догадка пронзила Гарри. Он осторожно откупорил склянку, невольно опасаясь, что из нее на волю вырвется ядовитое облако. Но ничего не произошло. Гарри подставил ладонь, и в тот же миг, когда волос коснулся его кожи, его шрам резко вспыхнул от боли. Гарри вскрикнул и покачнулся: ему показалось, что земля резко ушла у него из-под ног, и он бы свалился на пол, если бы Рон не подхватил его.</p><p>— Волос! — Седрик рухнул на колени. Джинни и Гермиона присоединились к нему: они судорожно разглядывали ковер и настил, ища упавший волосок. </p><p>— Простите, — прошептал Гарри. Боль отступала, но слишком медленно, и перед глазами у него все ещё мелькали белые пятна. Он отстраненно наблюдал, как Седрик торжествующе достает волос из ковра, осторожно держа его в пальцах. Остальные смотрели на волос с ужасом и трепетом, и каким-то странным торжеством.</p><p>— Это его, да? — спросил Диггори, кладя волос на стол. — Поэтому тебе больно?</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Ремус склонился под столом, разглядывая волос так, словно он ожидал от него каких-то волшебных проявлений. Но ничего не происходило, ничего.</p><p>— Этого не может быть, — наконец, выдохнул Люпин. — Чтобы человек, настолько помешанный на своей безопасности, позволил кому-то украсть свою часть…</p><p>— Это действительно странно, — согласилась Гермиона. — Даже я слежу за тем, чтобы не оставлять свои волосы, а я даже не думаю, что кто-то захочет использовать их против меня. Как вообще можно было украсть его? </p><p>— Может, во сне? — предположила Джинни.</p><p>— Не уверен, что он вообще спит. — тихо сказал Гарри. Почему-то ему хотелось прикоснуться к этому волосу вновь, ощутить связь, которую Волдеморт закрыл от него. — Однажды я… В общем, я тогда заглянул в его разум, и Снейп говорил ему, что он должен начать есть… Видимо, он живет на зельях.</p><p>Снейп был единственным, кто мог украсть его волос. Волдеморт позволял ему видеть свою слабость, и он нуждался в присутствии Северуса рядом. Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать свою идею, но вовремя вспомнил о только что случившемся споре. Но Снейп ли принес это на Гриммо? Дамблдор говорил, что в стане Волдеморта есть еще один шпион… Тот, кто сможет помочь Драко — кем был этот человек? Кому Гарри мог доверять там?</p><p>— Главное, что он у нас есть, — Седрик вернул волос во флакон. — Мы можем его использовать. Какое-нибудь проклятие? Или…</p><p>— Кукла вуду? — усмехнулась Джинни. Близнецы одобрительно посмотрели на нее.</p><p>— Какая глупость, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Но Седрик прав — он нам пригодится. Может, мы сможем отыскать его крестраж таким образом? Это же его часть, как никак.</p><p>Гарри в этом сомневался. У него тоже была часть Волдеморта, но это мало ему помогало. Сейчас они все равно ничего не могли, а проклятия и порчи — Том бы справился с этим. Нет, Гарри был уверен, этот волос пригодится им для чего-то большего.</p><p>— Оставим его, — сказал он. — Мы разберёмся с Оборотным зельем и составим план по проникновению в Министерство. Будем думать после. А сейчас, — он бросил взгляд на пузырьки с воспоминаниями. К ним добавились и те, что отдал ему Слизнорт, — давайте заглянем в Омут памяти.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри стоял посреди темного и грязного магазина. Ему хватило лишь беглого взгляда на полки, чтобы узнать это место — подобные мрачные вещи могли продавать только в лавке «Горбин и Бэркес». Гарри никогда не был внутри, но из сна смутно помнил эти черные коридоры из шкафов и комодов, чьи полки были завалены всякой всячиной: книги, части тел, амулеты, зелья, непонятные артефакты, отвратительные мумии домовиков… Чего тут только не было, и Гарри даже представлять не хотел, сколько ужаса было связано с ассортиментом этого магазина.<p>Он подавил приступ тошноты и обратил внимание на человека, который отряхивал ботинки на входе. Это был Слизнорт — моложе и румяней, чем при их последней встрече. Его волосы еще не были такими седыми, кожа казалась здоровой, а в глазах не было затравленного блеска. Слизнорт огляделся, не выражая никакого отвращения или удивления, а потом отправился внутрь магазина. Гарри последовал за ним.</p><p>Они прошли по лабиринту из вещей и оказались около высокого прилавка. За стойкой никого не было, но рядом с раскрытым Ежедневным Пророком стояла чашка кофе. Слизнорт оглядывался, и Гарри вместе с ним: он уже догадался, кого они встретят здесь, но все равно ощущал трепет. Он заметил дверь, ведущую куда-то вглубь дома, рядом с ней висела уличная мантия, а на подставке для обуви можно было заметить груду разномастных — больших и маленьких, чистых и грязных — ботинок и тапок. </p><p>Слизнорт ударил пальцем по звонку, и откуда-то из-за двери тут же донеслось:</p><p>— Минуту! — мурашки побежали у Гарри по спине. </p><p>Дверь открылась, и Том Реддл вышел в зал. Гарри никогда не видел его таким и замер, разглядывая. Этот Реддл был молод, но отличался от своей школьной версии: его волосы стали короче, школьная мантия сменилась простой черной рубашкой с закатанными рукавами, лицо заострилось… Он казался взрослее, но в его облике было намного больше живых и подвижных черт, которыми Волдеморт не обладал сейчас. Даже имея человеческую внешность, он не был в полном смысле слова живым, его тело было ненастоящим, сейчас же Гарри смотрел на Реддла, оставшегося самим собой. И только кольцо Мраксов на пальце напоминало о его истинной природе.  </p><p>— Профессор Слизнорт, — Реддл удивился, но тут же расплылся в очаровательной улыбке. Гарри стоял к нему так близко, что это почти пугало: ему казалось, что в любой момент Том может дернуться и схватить его. Это было совершенно иррациональным страхом, и шрам молчал, но все же… Гарри смело шагнул к нему, поднимая лицо, и протянул руку: его пальцы прошли сквозь грудь Реддла, ничего не ощутив.</p><p>— Том, добрый день, — Слизнорт тоже улыбнулся. — Я был тут неподалеку и решил заглянуть. </p><p>— Гуляли по Лютному переулку, профессор? — усмехнулся Реддл. Он оперся о прилавок, стараясь казаться расслабленным. Впрочем, может, ему действительно было здесь комфортно: его перстень был вещью не менее ужасной, чем остальной ассортимент магазина. Но, если не знать об этом… Реддл не вписывался. Он был слишком красив и опрятен, пусть даже Гарри неприятно было признавать это. </p><p>— Признаюсь, политика некоторых заведений в Косом переулке кажется мне излишне… осторожной, — Слизнорт с любопытством поглядел на полки за спиной Реддла. — Полагаю, ты по этой же причине выбрал это место?</p><p>— Мистер Горбин лояльно относится к инициативе своих работников. Тут можно встретить много интересных людей, предпочитающих… пользу, а не осторожность.</p><p>— Я слышал об этом, — глаза Слизнорта блеснули, и Гарри решил, что он действительно зашел сюда посплетничать. — Эта лавка стала пользоваться небывалым успехом с тех пор, как ты встал за прилавок.</p><p>— К сожалению, очень часто посетителями оказываются те, кому стоило бы подождать пару лет, прежде чем появляться в подобных местах.</p><p>Слизнорт понимающе кивнул.</p><p>— Полагаю, речь о юных особах? Они часто тебя беспокоят? </p><p>Реддл театрально вздохнул. Он устроился на высоком стуле и закинул ногу на ногу. Кончик его ботинка блеснул на свету. Гарри наблюдал за ним, пытаясь не пропустить ни одного взгляда, ни одного жеста или слова — он не знал, чем ему может помочь это воспоминание, но он хотел знать о Реддле все. Этот юноша находился в поиске новых сосудов для своей души, и что-то вокруг могло оказаться полезным… Гарри бросил взгляд на дверь: а что было там? Реддл не мог быть уверенным в том, что ему удастся найти столь ценные предметы, и у него должен был быть запасной план. Может, какие-нибудь книги об артефактах? Списки ценных вещей? </p><p>— Бывает, — Реддл покачал головой. — Как дела в Хогвартсе?</p><p>— Намного лучше теперь, когда война отступила.</p><p>— Я читал в газетах о том, что случилось с Гриндевальдом, — Реддл крутанул кольцо на пальце, и Гарри не мог не усмехнуться. Волдеморт понятия не имел, что в этот самый миг он держал в руках то, что Гриндевальд собирался искать на островах. — Полагаю, профессор Дамблдор все еще страдает от потока совиной почты?</p><p>— Сов и правда всё еще многовато, — Слизнорт заулыбался. — Некоторые особенно настырные журналисты даже пытались пробраться в школу. Один чуть не утонул в озере, можешь себе это представить? Бедолага свалился с метлы.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, завидовать такому вниманию или сочувствовать, — Реддл не кривился, но легкий изгиб его губ многое рассказывал Гарри. Конечно, он был недоволен тем, что произошло — и теперь он еще сильнее страшился Дамблдора. Почти на его глазах тот доказал, что был сильнейшим волшебником этого столетия, и Гарри точно знал: Реддл ненавидел себя за сомнения в собственном могуществе.</p><p>Слизнорт тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Бремя великих, что тут сказать… Но хватит о школе. На самом деле, я хотел поинтересоваться твоими дальнейшими планами, — признался он, опираясь о стойку. — Недавно у нас было собрание, и один господин из Министерства вспоминал тебя… </p><p>— Благодарю за беспокойство, профессор, — Реддл снова улыбнулся. — Я поддерживаю переписку со многими выдающимися волшебниками, с которыми вы меня познакомили. Сейчас общественное внимание мне ни к чему, но будьте уверены, профессор, однажды это изменится.</p><p>— Я очень надеюсь на это, Том, — голос Слизнорта преисполнился беспокойства. — Поистине грустно видеть, как твой талант прячется в столь темном месте.</p><p>— Мне нравится это место, — Реддл не казался оскорбленным. — Хогвартс был моим домом, и я мечтаю когда-нибудь туда вернуться, но за неимением лучшего варианта… Мистер Горбин предоставляет мне возможности в обмен на мой талант.</p><p>— Какие возможности?</p><p>— Как я сказал, в этом магазине можно встретить массу интересных людей. Многие из них делятся со мной не только артефактами, но и историями, что стоят за ними.</p><p>— Историями? — Слизнорт был заметно заинтригован. — Что ж, не мне осуждать тягу к расширению круга общения. Я бы с удовольствием послушал…</p><p>В этот момент раздался звон колокольчика над дверьми. Слизнорт обернулся, и воспоминание превратилось в туман. Гарри понесло куда-то прочь — он глубоко вздохнул и вытащил лицо из Омута Памяти. </p><p>Первые несколько секунд его голова кружилась, а перед глазами все плыло. Он сидел на ковре перед низким столиком, а друзья расселись вокруг. Они терпеливо ждали, пока он придет в себя; Гарри несколько мгновений поразглядывал воду, в которой плавали светящиеся нити воспоминаний, а затем посмотрел на Ремуса:</p><p>— Я ничего не заметил, — признался он. Люпин ахнул, словно все это время он сидел, задержав дыхание. Друзья переглянулись.</p><p>— Не заметил? — удивилась Гермиона. — Что там?</p><p>— Это встреча Слизнорта и Реддла, когда он работал в «Горбин и Бэркес». Он упомянул победу Дамблдора над Гриндевальдом, поэтому где-то сорок пятый год?</p><p>— Так, — Ремус сполз с дивана. — Теперь моя очередь.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Они собирались по очереди смотреть воспоминания и обсуждать их: так все были бы в курсе событий. Единственным, кто отказался в этом участвовать, был Джордж: аппарация и разговор настолько его утомили, что у него не оставалось сил еще и на воспоминания. Люпин уступил близнецам ту комнату, которую он занял, а сам решил спать на диване в гостиной. Это было не слишком удобно, но Фред и Джордж оценили его шаг. </p><p>Какое-то время Фред побыл с Джорджем, осматривая его, и только потом присоединился к остальным. На Гарри он все еще не смотрел.</p><p>Ремус склонился над чашей и погрузил в нее лицо. Это было немного комично, но отчего-то Гарри совершенно не хотелось смеяться. Он сел на освободившееся место и бегло пересказал остальным разговор Слизнорта с Волдемортом. Гермиона пришла к тем же выводам, что и он:</p><p>— Может, мы найдем что-то в его окружении? Камень, который он сделал крестражем — вдруг это что-то особенное? Какой-то артефакт?</p><p>— Почему Слизнорт выбрал именно это воспоминание? — спросил Седрик. — Если ты говоришь, что там нет ничего особенного.</p><p>— Возможно, это последний раз, когда он его видел, — тихо ответил Гарри. Найдя чашу и медальон, Реддл должен был уволиться, а затем вернуться уже совсем другим человеком. </p><p>Они ждали, пока каждый заглянет в Омут Памяти. Это было довольно быстро: Гарри и не осознавал, что время в воспоминаниях и в реальности шло иначе. Он надеялся, что друзья заметят что-нибудь, чего не углядел он, но надежды были тщетны: погрузившись в память Слизнорта, они все были слишком напуганы и растеряны близостью Тома Реддла. От него было сложно отвести взгляд, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, почему друзья выныривают из Омута со странной растерянностью на лице — слышать, как он говорит так вежливо и мягко, было странно, ведь к тому моменту он уже был убийцей… </p><p>Рон был последним, кто посмотрел это воспоминание. </p><p>— Жуть какая, — сказал он, вытирая лицо полотенцем. </p><p>— Тебе казалось, что он смотрел прямо на тебя? — мрачно спросил Фред. </p><p>— Мне казалось, — призналась Джинни. — Я даже не смогла к нему приблизиться. Фу, в воспоминаниях ужасно.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Седрика. Тот молчал поглаживая нижнюю губу пальцем. Мокрые пряди липли к его лбу, но Диггори не обращал на них никакого внимания — он был погружен в свои размышления. Каково ему было увидеть убийцу своих родителей так близко? Нынешний Волдеморт отличался от того, которого помнил Слизнорт, но все же он был похож, и Седрик никогда не встречался с ним в действительности.</p><p>— Мы посмотрим его снова, — решил Гарри. — Но сначала другие.</p><p>С приходом близнецов выбор воспоминаний резко увеличился. Лишь одно из них Гарри сохранил для себя и Ремуса — воспоминание о Лили. Этот флакон негласно был отложен в сторону, и на столике лежали воспоминания Дамблдора. Его встречи по поводу бюджета были признаны не слишком полезными, хотя посмотреть их все же стоило: вдруг там действительно был спрятан какой-то код? Гермиона настаивала на этом.</p><p>— Неужели вам неинтересно узнать, как управляется Хогвартс? — сетовала она. — Для нас все выглядит так просто, но ведь Дамблдору приходилось решать множество вопросов…</p><p>Несмотря на ее энтузиазм, два других воспоминания были признаны более важными. Гарри с некоторым опасением вылил в Омут воспоминание о встрече с Аберфортом.</p><p>— Предупреждаю, — сказал ему Фред. — Зрелище специфическое. </p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Он не знал, чего ждать, но погрузил лицо в пучину. Его потянуло прочь, и через мгновение он уже был не в палатке — он стоял в до боли знакомом кабинете. Гарри обхватил себя руками, не ожидая этой странной боли, пронзившей его. Он и не предполагал, что был как-то привязан к этому месту, но, с другой стороны, эти портреты, книги и Фоукс окружали его, когда Дамблдор говорил с ним. И сейчас директор тоже был здесь. </p><p>Легко можно было представить, что он вовсе не умирал. Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, а перед ним лежал пергамент. Директор был таким же, как и всегда: его цветная мантия, длинная борода, очки-половинки… Отличалось лишь выражение его лица, на котором не было ни следа улыбки. Гарри хотелось заговорить с ним, но он знал, что Дамблдор никогда его не услышит.</p><p>Он приблизился, с болью глядя на старого волшебника, а затем вдруг заметил, что пергамент на его столе — это карта. Сердце Гарри подскочило куда-то к горлу: он совсем забыл о ней! У Дамблдора ведь тоже была карта, которая могла показывать всех в замке! Гарри с ужасом размышлял о том, куда она могла подеваться: кто знал о ней? Вдруг она была в руках Волдеморта? Нет, если бы Волдеморт узнал о ней, он бы нашел близнецов — может, она все еще была в кабинете? Или кто-то забрал ее себе?</p><p>— Это будет очень неприятно, — услышал Гарри голос. Он тут же резко обернулся.</p><p>Его внимание было так поглощено Дамблдором и картой, что он совсем забыл о другом участнике этого воспоминания. Чуть в стороне, около камина, стояло кресло, и в нем сидел человек — это был Гриндевальд, но если бы Гарри встретил его при других обстоятельствах, он бы никогда его не узнал. Он не был настолько старым, насколько ему положено было быть, но и молодость еще не вернулась к нему. Длинные волосы были тусклыми и серыми, совершенно безжизненными, и цвет едва-едва касался их. Морщины покрывали его бледную кожу, и самые глубокие были на лбу. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, не меньше, и Гарри жутко было видеть его таким. В руках Гриндевальд держал небольшое серебряное зеркало и бесстрастно рассматривал свое отражение: иногда правая сторона его лица дергалась, словно от судороги, и Гриндевальд хмурился. Что-то было не так с его правым глазом: он казался поврежденным, словно слепым…</p><p>Дверь вдруг распахнулась с таким грохотом, что Гарри аж подскочил. На пороге стоял Аберфорт в дорожной мантии. За окном было пасмурно, и это объясняло, почему полы мантии были грязными и мокрыми. Гарри никогда не видел братьев Дамблдоров рядом друг с другом и сейчас просто ужасался: они действительно были очень похожи. </p><p>В руках Аберфорт держал письмо, которое просто швырнул Дамблдору в лицо. Наблюдая за этим, Гарри с трудом боролся с желанием присесть. Еще ничего не началось, а он уже был согласен с Фредом на все сто: это было личным и очень, очень неприятным зрелищем. Может, им не стоило смотреть на это? С этической точки зрения это было довольно сомнительным решением, но в то же время… Дамблдор знал о Гарри все. Он не раз заглядывал в его мысли, но никогда не приоткрывал свои. Гарри ведь совсем не знал его, если быть честным, и ему было интересно…</p><p>— Что это? — рявкнул Аберфорт. — Какого дьявола, Альбус?</p><p>— Добрый день, Аберфорт, — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Присаживайся.</p><p>— Присаживайся? — Аберфорт смотрел на него круглыми глазами. Его борода была гораздо менее ухоженной и длинной, чем борода Дамблдора, и сейчас она забавно топорщилась. Голубые глаза горели от ярости. — Альбус, ты сошел с ума? Просто скажи мне, ты окончательно спятил?</p><p>— Позволь мне все объяснить… </p><p>— Объяснить? — голос Аберфорта сел, словно волшебник был настолько возмущен, что не мог подобрать слов. — Ты вытащил эту тварь из Нурменгарда и притащил его в школу — и ты хочешь мне что-то объяснить? </p><p>— Я предпочел бы более вежливое обращение, — подал голос Гриндевальд. Аберфорт, как и Гарри до этого, вздрогнул: он тоже не заметил волшебника у камина. Он уставился на Геллерта круглыми глазами, а тот невозмутимо смотрел на него в ответ.</p><p>— Ты, — просто сказал Аберфорт. — Не смей даже заговаривать со мной, ты…</p><p>— Берти, прошу тебя, дай объяснить, — Дамблдор повысил голос. Несмотря на все происходящее, он сидел на своем месте и не делал попыток прекратить это безобразие. В его глазах светилось не только раздражение, но и грусть, а еще — безмерная усталость.  — Геллерт присоединился к нам, чтобы помочь в борьбе с Волдемортом.</p><p>— Конечно, — издевательски потянул Аберфорт. — Туши огонь пламенем. Ты сам себя слышишь? </p><p>— Геллерт изменил свои взгляды и согласился помочь.</p><p>— И ты, конечно, ему поверил, — Аберфорт бросил на Гриндевальда полный отвращения взгляд. — Какого дьявола он так выглядит? </p><p>Гриндевальд поморщился: ему, видимо, не нравилось, что его обсуждали, как предмет мебели, но у него не было сил на споры. Он выглядел изнеможденным, и Гарри не мог поверить, что этот же человек спустя время будет блистать белозубой улыбкой в Большом зале. Он весь был фальшивым, от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос, и Дамблдор ошибался насчет него — разве он этого не видел? Гриндевальд взирал на братьев Дамблдоров мрачно и недовольно.</p><p>— Это побочное действие зелья, — сказал Дамблдор. — Чтобы вернуть силы. Видимо, оно дало и эффект… омоложения.</p><p>— То есть, это еще не все?</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>Аберфорт вдруг рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я думал, мы закрыли эту страницу давным-давно, Альбус, — укорил он Дамблдора сквозь смех. С каждой секундой в нем появлялось все больше истеричных ноток. — Но ты превзошел сам себя. Сколько тебе лет, Альбус? Может, пора отпустить прошлое? </p><p>— Прошлое в прошлом, Аберфорт, — в голосе Дамблдора появились нотки, которых Гарри никогда не слышал. Он сжался, хотя знал, что этот тон направлен не на него. Дамблдор смотрел на своего брата строго и раздраженно, и это был совершенно несвойственный ему взгляд: тяжелый и недовольный, лишенный всякой мягкости. — Тебе не кажется, что именно ты цепляешься за него?</p><p>— Я? — удивился Аберфорт. — По-твоему это я старый извращенец, который притащил в школу своего… Кого? Неужели у тебя все еще стоит? Ты просто…</p><p>Дамблдор взмахнул рукой — это был быстрый и резкий жест. Аберфорт замолк и уставился на него почти бешено. Какое-то время они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.</p><p>— Аберфорт, — Дамблдор старался говорить мягко, но по его тону было слышно, как много сил ему требуется для этого. Он не покраснел, но выражение его лица стало таким, будто он съел крайне неприятную конфету Берти Боттс и всячески пытался это скрыть. — Подумай дважды, прежде чем переходить эту границу. Геллерт здесь для того, чтобы помочь мне заманить Волдеморта в ловушку, и больше ни для чего. Я взял с него Непреложный Обет. И я бы взял такой же с тебя, но ты мой брат, и я верю, что мы все еще можем доверять друг другу. Я не прошу тебя хорошо относиться к Геллерту или прощать его, и я уверяю тебя, что его появление здесь никак не меняет моего отношения к этой старой истории, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты никому не рассказывал о его присутствии. Это все.</p><p>Аберфорт прищурился и скрестил руки на груди. Дамблдор вновь махнул рукой, снимая заклинание.</p><p>— Да катись ты к дьяволу, Альбус, — рявкнул Аберфорт в тот же миг. — Думаешь, Гриндевальд поможет тебе? Это твой план? Свалить все на темного волшебника и несчастного мальчишку Поттеров?</p><p>— Может, ты спросишь у меня, Аберфорт? — подал голос Гриндевальд. </p><p>— Заткнись, — Аберфорт резко повернулся к нему.</p><p>— Этот разговор не придет ни к чему хорошему, — Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола. Гарри пристально следил за ним: первые ощущения ужаса и смущения прошли, и отчего-то сейчас он ощущал почти нежность. Несмотря на все, что произошло между ними, он все еще видел в Дамблдоре мудреца, человека, оторванного от жизни — а сейчас он видел его обычным. Никто из его мира не смог бы кричать на Дамблдора, но Аберфорт был человеком совсем иной реальности… Рядом с ним Дамблдор не был всемогущим, он был просто уставшим стариком, и его сердце наверняка болело в этот момент. Эта боль отражалась в его уставшем взгляде, сгорбленных плечах. Он был так стар — но когда-то он был молод…</p><p>Что он чувствовал к Гриндевальду? И что тот чувствовал к нему? Гарри не понимал, но он знал наверняка, что чувствовал Аберфорт — горечь, обиду и ненависть. </p><p>— Я считаю, что ты ошибаешься, Альбус, — сказал Аберфорт твердо и четко. — Ты веришь в то, что ты у нас самый умный, а остальные дураки, которые не могут узреть твои гениальные планы… Но опомнись, брат мой — ты тоже можешь ошибаться. И этот человек тому прямое доказательство. Сколько людей пострадало из-за твоего упрямства и бездействия? И сколько пострадает сейчас? Прошу тебя, прекрати все это. </p><p>— У тебя есть другой план, Аберфорт? — резко и грубо отозвался Дамблдор. — Другие волшебники, способные приблизиться к Волдеморту? Не тебе упрекать меня в бездействии. </p><p>— Тут же дети, Альбус. Ты несешь ответственность за них. Если кто-то узнает…</p><p>— Поэтому я и позвал тебя — никто не должен узнать. </p><p>Аберфорт замолчал, и в кабинете повисла ужасная тишина. Гарри стоял и ждал, что воспоминание прервется, но оно все тянулось и тянулось. Зачем Дамблдор сохранил эту мерзкую сцену? Зачем пересматривал? Может, так он напоминал себе об истинной природе Гриндевальда, о которой он мог забывать, но другие помнили всегда? Или причина была в другом?</p><p>Гарри обернулся на Гриндевальда: тот все так же мрачно взирал на них, не меняясь в лице. Он больше не делал попыток вмешаться и просто ждал.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты или Гриндевальд появлялись в моем пабе, — наконец, сказал Аберфорт. — Не хочу, чтобы <i>она</i> видела его.</p><p>— Это всего лишь картина, Аберфорт. </p><p>— Это единственная семья, которая у меня осталась. </p><p>Дамблдор не обернулся и не вздрогнул. Гарри приблизился к нему в инстинктивном жесте: он хотел коснуться его, утешить, помочь… Он вдруг забыл о том, что Дамблдор мертв и ничего уже нельзя исправить. Все давно закончилось. Ему до боли в сердце вдруг захотелось сказать старику хоть слово, сказать ему, что Аберфорт вовсе так не думал — ведь он же помог им потом, правда? Он помог провернуть операцию на Турнире. Но прямо сейчас…</p><p>Аберфорт развернулся и вышел. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, а затем повернулся к Дамблдору. Тот просто смотрел в окно с пустым выражением на лице. Глаза его казались тусклыми, почти серыми. Как он выносил все это? Гарри часто думал об одиночестве, о том, что никто из его друзей не в силах осознать то бремя, что ему приходилось нести — но что думал Дамблдор? Он тоже был один. Были ли у него друзья? Настоящие друзья?</p><p>— Не стоило ему рассказывать, — сказал вдруг Гриндевальд. Он отвернулся и с отвращением уставился в зеркало. Дамблдор посмотрел на него — впервые за все это воспоминание, — и Гарри ужаснулся промелькнувшей в его глазах ярости. Но это чувство улеглось, сменившись пустотой.</p><p>Дамблдор ничего не ответил, и воспоминание прервалось. </p><p>Гарри вынырнул на поверхность и почти отпрыгнул от Омута Памяти. Отчего-то в его груди поднялась тошнота, и вернуться к реальности было намного сложнее, чем раньше. Гарри не мог отдышаться, он хватал ртом воздух, но никак не мог наполнить им легкие. Рон подскочил к нему и похлопал по спине.</p><p>— Дружище, ты как?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — Гарри прижал руку к груди. Сердце все еще болело.</p><p>— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — отозвался Фред. — Это ужасно. Но знаешь… Я хорошо относился к Дамблдору, но я не могу не согласиться с Аберфортом. Он притащил Гриндевальда в школу. Он позволил ему нам <i>преподавать…</i></p><p>— Не вы ли с Джорджем говорили, какими полезными оказались символьные заклятия? — вдруг вспомнила Гермиона. — Я согласна с тем, что это был ужасный план, но если так подумать… Ведь Гриндевальд никому не навредил, пока был в школе? Он был хорошим учителем.</p><p>— Да, он всего лишь предал нас и отдал Гарри Волдеморту, — мрачно сказал Рон. — И домашки задавал уйму. Ремус, ты был намного лучше!</p><p>Люпин усмехнулся. </p><p>— Приятно это слышать, Рон, — он повернулся к Гарри. — Неужели там все так плохо?</p><p>— Это… очень личное, — Гарри смутился. Сейчас он, пожалуй, почти жалел, что видел это. Он хотел увидеть Дамблдора с другой стороны, узнать его получше, но это был действительно болезненный момент. Отчего-то Гарри хотелось спрятать его от остальных, пусть даже это было нечестно: тогда и ему не следовало смотреть. </p><p>— И о чем там?</p><p>— Дамблдор рассказал Аберфорту о Гриндевальде, и тот был весьма…  недоволен этим фактом.</p><p>— У них есть прошлое, о котором мы не знаем, так ведь? — спросил Фред. Он немного оттаял, и теперь его взгляд, направленный на Гарри, не был наполнен обидой и раздражением. Гарри надеялся, что тема Снейпа замнется и все станет как раньше — ровно до того момента, когда он поднимет ее вновь.</p><p>— Пожалуй, мне достаточно того, что мы уже знаем, — думать о молодом Дамблдоре было довольно странно, и Гарри не хотел этого делать. Он потер переносицу.</p><p>— Теперь я уже даже не уверен, хочу я смотреть, что там, или нет, — Рон пожевал губу. Он переглянулся с остальными.</p><p>— Это поможет нашему делу? — спросил Ремус у Гарри и Фреда. Они пожали плечами.</p><p>— Он не сказал ничего, что было бы полезно для нашей будущей борьбы или чего бы мы не знали, — сказал Гарри. — Это просто ссора, я думаю? Там Гриндевальд, он выглядит намного старее, чем в школе, и Дамблдор просто говорит, что он тут, чтобы помочь в борьбе с Волдемортом. А в остальное время Аберфорт ругается.</p><p>— Тогда, пожалуй, я воздержусь, — сказал Ремус. — Я все еще слишком уважаю Дамблдора, чтобы лезть в его личную жизнь. </p><p>Гермиона, Джинни, Седрик и Рон стушевались. Гарри и самому стало стыдно, но он не мог изменить того, что увидел это воспоминание. Они немного помолчали, и никто не решался сесть к Омуту. Наконец, Гермиона сказала:</p><p>— Давайте просто продолжим. Омут Памяти никуда не денется, а сейчас нам важнее узнать вещи, связанные с Волдемортом или хотя бы планами Дамблдора.</p><p>— Согласен, — кивнул Седрик. — Мы ведь сможем посмотреть в Омуте и другие вещи?</p><p>— Какие вещи? — спросила Джинни почти испуганно. Гарри напрягся: он поймал взгляд Седрика. Тот смотрел на него молча пару секунд, а потом осторожно добавил:</p><p>— Я надеялся, может, ты покажешь нам, как выглядит Волдеморт на самом деле.</p><p>Гарри застыл. Смущение и неловкость, охватившие его после видения в Омуте, схлынули. Он уставился на друзей: те с неожиданным интересом смотрели на него в ответ. Даже Ремус — он, казалось, немного смущался, но глаза его были полны любопытства. Неужели он не видел его? Никогда? Гарри не хотел, но тут же вспомнил это ужасное белое лицо с красными глазами. Мог ли он показать его им? </p><p>У него было не так много воспоминаний о таком Волдеморте. Были воспоминания о прошлом, но сейчас они казались подернутыми дымкой, и Гарри уже с трудом понимал, какие детали он действительно помнил, а какие придумывал сам. Он мог показать им, как Том возродился из котла: маленький сверток, бесформенная плоть, туман и высокая фигура в черной мантии… Но это было больше, чем просто воспоминание: Гарри был связан и истекал кровью, пока его мир рушился. Он не был уверен, что готов показать этот миг остальным.</p><p>— Давайте закончим с тем, что у нас есть, — сказал он уклончиво. —  Посмотрим другое воспоминание, а потом… Подумаем.</p><p>Друзья не казались довольными — или готовыми отступиться. И Седрик все еще смотрел на него так, словно Гарри что-то скрывал, и это было неприятно. Гарри отвернулся.</p><p>Ремус вытащил это воспоминание, возвращая его в бутылочку, а затем вылил туда последнее. Оно закружилось, будто маленький водоворот, и Гарри погрузился в него, гадая, что его ждет.</p><p>Он вновь оказался в кабинете, но на этот раз все было другим. За окном царила темнота, и свечи ярко мерцали. Дамблдор снова сидел за столом, а Гриндевальд стоял рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди. Он был таким же, каким Гарри его запомнил со школы и снимков в газете: молодым и прекрасным. Отблески огня терялись в его золотых кудрях, а резкие тени ложились на его фарфоровую кожу. Гарри не мог поверить, что он только что видел его совсем другим — чахлым и бледным, слепым на один глаз. Единственным, что выдавало его истинную суть, было выражение лица: все такое же тяжелое и уставшее, лишенное всякой игривости. Гриндевальд смотрел сквозь Гарри, и взгляд его был наполнен чем-то темным.</p><p>С другой стороны от стола стоял Крайфер. Он глядел в окно и горбился. Гарри смотрел на него, не зная, что ему думать — он вообще не понимал, какой именно момент он наблюдал.</p><p>— Всё пройдет гладко, — сказал Дамблдор. Он не поднимался из-за стола и осторожно касался пальцем кончика своего носа. — Мы приняли все меры безопасности. </p><p>— Мы будем говорить об Албании, — напомнил ему Гриндевальд, и его голос звучал вовсе не так живо, как обычно. Скорее сухо и жестко. </p><p>— Но сначала придется уладить формальные вопросы, — Дамблдор посмотрел на Крайфера. Тот, ощутив его внимание, повернулся. Он выглядел таким равнодушным, словно его совершенно не волновала компания, в которой он находился. На нем была его уродливая жилетка, та, что он носил в начале их знакомства, но никаких иных приступов старческого маразма не наблюдалось. Наоборот, его взгляд был на удивление осмысленным.</p><p>— Все пройдет гладко, — повторил Крайфер. Геллерт поморщился. — Я предпочту молчать. </p><p>— И правильно, — вдруг резко отозвался Гриндевальд.</p><p>— Чем меньше ты об этом думаешь, тем легче тебе будет, — сказал ему Дамблдор. Он смотрел на Гриндевальда не так, как в прошлый раз, гораздо более мягко, и Гарри почти хотелось знать, что именно произошло между ними за время, что разделяло эти два воспоминания.</p><p>— Спасибо за совет, Альбус, — саркастично отозвался Гриндевальд.</p><p>— Ты нервничаешь?</p><p>— Нет, — он отвернулся. — Меня просто раздражает, что ты не спросил моего мнения.</p><p>Крайфер хмыкнул, и Гриндевальд вперил недовольный взгляд в него.</p><p>— Мы не будем говорить об этом сегодня, — прервал его Дамблдор. Он посмотрел на Крайфера, и тот приблизился к столу. Его сухие пальцы легко скользнули по углу. — Все зависит от тебя. Если не сможешь, последствия будут ужасными.</p><p>Крайфер кивнул.</p><p>— Он ничего не узнает. Обещаю.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул. Он? Но Дамблдору этого было достаточно. Он сложил руки на столе, и Гарри заметил, что Бузинная палочка лежит так, что ему удобно было бы схватить ее. Гриндевальд не подавал никаких признаков недовольства этим фактом, и его взгляд ни разу не остановился на ней.</p><p>— Тогда будь готов. Я чувствую, он скоро будет здесь.</p><p>Гриндевальд на миг закатил глаза. Он следил за Крайфером, наверное, пытаясь заставить того чувствовать себя неловко, но старик никак не реагировал на его взоры. Наконец, Гриндевальд не выдержал:</p><p>— И каково тебе? — спросил он резко. — Мальчик столько пережил, и все из-за тебя. Каково тебе знать, что это твоя вина?</p><p>— Так вышло, и мне жаль, — зеленые глаза Крайфера недобро блеснули. — Ему многое еще предстоит, но он со всем справится. Он не будет один. Я помогу ему.</p><p>Гриндевальд покачал головой. </p><p>— Конечно, — сказал он. — Или приведешь его к гибели. Как и всех нас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Отдел Тайн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы зайдем и выйдем, — сказала Гермиона. — Никто не заметит.</p><p>Их записи были разбросаны по столу. Все, что они знали о Министерстве, было записано и обговорено. Гарри казалось, что они продумали свой безумный план, но неуверенность все равно грызла его. </p><p>Их было слишком много, а Ремус был единственным, кто точно умел аппарировать. Седрик тренировался каждый день, скача из одного нарисованного на снегу круга в другой, но получалось у него не слишком хорошо. С каждым днем он все сильнее злился на собственные промахи, и оттого его концентрация становилась все хуже. Гарри пытался давать ему советы, вспоминая, как Дамблдор готовил его к экстренному побегу, но Диггори лишь огрызался.</p><p>— Когда ты аппарировал в последний раз, Гарри? — рявкнул он, когда его закинуло в колючие кусты. Гарри стушевался. — Вот именно. </p><p>Проще было оставить его одного. Гарри бы и сам попрактиковался, чтобы быть уверенным, что в случае опасности он сможет перемещаться, но сейчас это было невозможно. Оставалось раз за разом пробегаться по плану и проверять волшебные пергаменты, которые принесли близнецы. Те были связаны с Забини, Невиллом и Полумной, которые застряли в Хогвартсе: Гарри возлагал большие надежды на разговор с Забини, но по итогу тот мало что мог ему рассказать.</p><p>
  <i>Мерлин, Поттер, ты и тут меня нашел.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не смешно. Что в Хогвартсе?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тихо. ТЛ ушел. Мы не учимся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Что с Драко и Снейпом?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я все про Драко рассказал Уизли. Его забрали недавно, и я не знаю, где он. <br/>Снейп появляется только в Большом Зале. Передо мной не отчитывается.<br/>Из-за Уизли ему пришлось переехать. Умора!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ты можешь написать Драко? Спросить, где он? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Почему?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мне жизнь дорога. Писать Драко = писать ТЛ. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>А Снейп? Ты можешь пойти к нему и сказать, что я хочу с ним связаться?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нет. Поттер, ты с ума сошел? Я не хочу умирать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ладно, забудь. Что вы собираетесь делать? Мы писали Невиллу и Полумне.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Будем ждать, когда ситуация прояснится. Я предложил свалить как можно скорее, но мое мнение не самое популярное. Удивительно, правда?</i>
</p><p>Невилл и Полумна оказались ничем не лучше. Ребята оставались в Хогвартсе, чтобы не привлекать внимание, но сейчас они мало что могли сообщить: Пожиратели не нападали на них, никаких новостей и скандалов, и студенты просто прятались по своим гостиным, ожидая того, что будет дальше. </p><p>Это была одна из причин, почему стоило поторопиться. Волдеморт был занят чем-то другим, Хогвартс и Министерство по-прежнему пребывали в легком хаосе, но скоро все должно было закончиться. Несколько сворованных Пророков говорили о том, что Министр Фадж собирается выступить с речью о новом политическом курсе, и Гарри бы предпочел попасть в Отдел Тайн раньше, чем это произойдет.</p><p>Была и другая причина, почему все приходилось делать в спешке. С каждым днем луна становилась полнее. Они не говорили об этом, но беспокойство висело в воздухе. Что будет с Седриком, когда диск, наконец, станет полным? Никто не знал, и лишь одно было понятно — когда это произойдет, им лучше иметь при себе палочки. Ремус не любил говорить о процессе превращения или о том, что он переживал сразу после укуса; он хмурился и отворачивался, словно стыдясь того, что к нему обращаются по такому вопросу.</p><p>— Не факт, что Седрик вообще обратится, — говорил он. — У него может проявиться просто сильная тяга к сырому мясу, плохое настроение в период полнолуния, кошмары или боли.</p><p>— Звучит не сильно лучше. </p><p>— Все, что угодно, лучше, — Ремус поднял на него глаза. </p><p>Поэтому они готовились осуществить свой план в ближайшее время. Ремус нашел, где можно купить Оборотное зелье, хотя качество могло оказаться не слишком высоким. Там же, среди заброшенных магазинов, он нашел комиссионную лавку, откуда принес восемь дешевых волшебных палочек: выглядели они крайне сомнительно и непривлекательно, но они были настоящими, и этого было достаточно. В конце концов, ребята не собирались ими пользоваться — только зарегистрировать при входе в Министерство. Их собственные наверняка уже были в розыске, и требовалось показать замену. Палочки и зелья вышли им в круглую сумму, и наследство Сириуса стремительно заканчивалось. Гарри и не представлял, насколько сложно справляться с деньгами: у него либо не было их вообще, поэтому он мог о них не думать, либо было так много, что не стоило и волноваться. А теперь же, глядя на худеющий бюджет, он осознавал, что им придется воровать — или питаться грибами.</p><p>Ремусу и Седрику приходилось отправляться в Лондон и следить за работниками, и в такие моменты остальные невольно ощущали себя бесполезными: все, что они могли, это сидеть в палатке и перебирать скопившиеся сокровища. Они пересматривали воспоминания в надежде, что они подкинут им мыслей, но этого не происходило: они не понимали разговоров Дамблдора, а воспоминание Слизнорта сообщало им то, что они знали и до этого. А что до Крайфера…</p><p>— Я думаю, нам не стоит об этом думать, — сказала вдруг Гермиона как-то вечером, когда она, Гарри и Рон прогуливались вокруг палатки. </p><p>— В каком смысле? — удивился Рон. — Гриндевальд сказал, что Крайфер виновен в чем-то, случившемся с Гарри! И нам просто про это забыть? </p><p>— Вот именно, — настояла Гермиона. — А Гарри увидел будущее. </p><p>— Мы даже не знаем, кто такой Крайфер, — напомнил ей Гарри. — И тем более — что он имел в виду. </p><p>— Я говорю о том, что очень опасно вмешиваться в ход времени, — настаивала Гермиона. — И если Крайфер как-то связан с подобной магией, то мы должны оставить его в покое. Вдруг своим расследованием мы создадим парадокс? Мы можем потерять память или просто сойти с ума. Лучше нам вообще ничего не знать о нем.</p><p>— А у тебя есть подозрения? — спросил Рон. — О том, кто он?</p><p>Гермиона посмотрела Гарри прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Лишь догадки, — она тут же отвернулась. — Но у нас есть проблемы понасущней.</p><p>Гарри не собирался оставлять эту загадку в стороне. От него скрывали так многое, и он заслуживал знать правду. Но он не понимал. Крайфер был тенью где-то на самом краю его жизни: сумасшедший старик со своими собственными кризисами. Он казался довольным поначалу, он вроде бы даже улыбался, но теперь Гарри едва мог вспомнить его вне тяжелых событий. Он появлялся из темноты — всегда. </p><p>Но Гермиона была права. Прошлое сейчас было не так важно. Им нужно было найти целых восемь человек, чтобы проникнуть в Министерство Магии, и это было настоящей проблемой. Целую неделю драгоценного времени Ремус и Седрик наблюдали за теми, кто идет к входу для сотрудников. Было бы просто отлично, если бы они смогли превратиться в компанию друзей, чье совместное времяпрепровождение никого не удивило, но найти восемь таких человек было попросту невозможно.</p><p>— Не получится, — сказал Ремус после одного такого выхода. — Восемь волшебников — это слишком рискованно. Кто-то из нас может неправильно среагировать. Нет, это плохой план.</p><p>— В прошлый раз все получилось.</p><p>— Вас было трое. И ты говорил, что вас разделили. </p><p>— А если прикинуться уборщиками? — предложил Рон. — Не все отделы Министерства убирают эльфы.</p><p>— Нам их не выследить. </p><p>— Кто еще ходит вместе? — спросила Джинни. — Авроры?</p><p>— Ага, обезоружим восемь авроров, — хмыкнул Фред. —  Запросто.</p><p>— А что насчет стажеров? — предложил Гарри. — Должны же там быть те, кто только учится? Знаете, люди, которые ходят группами и им объясняют, что где находится. </p><p>— Но тот, кто объясняет — сотрудник Министерства, — напомнила Гермиона. — Мы не сможем его найти.</p><p>— А зачем искать? — Седрик усмехнулся. — Кто-то может притвориться таким человеком. Мы можем забрать волосы у магглов и одного сотрудника. Он проведет остальных внутрь и скажет, что произошла какая-то ошибка, этих людей не оформили должным образом, и они попросили его о помощи.</p><p>— А что, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Это может сработать. И нам не придется нападать на волшебников. Мы можем просто украсть волосы каких-нибудь студентов.</p><p>— Только посимпатичней, — хмыкнула Джинни. — Хочу быть блондинкой. </p><p>— И без очков, — добавила Гермиона.</p><p>— Эй, — возмутился Гарри.</p><p>— Что? У нас на всех только одна пара очков — твоих. И, думаю, они уж слишком узнаваемы.</p><p>На том они и порешили. Украсть волосы магглов было просто, и уже на следующий вечер Ремус и Седрик вернулись с шестью конвертами. На вылазку они отправились в самой маггловской одежде, что у них была, и Гарри должен был признать, что она очень им шла. Ремус в джинсах и футболке казался помолодевшим, и сразу же вспоминалось, что ему не так уж много лет. Ему самому было неловко, он вздыхал и закатывал глаза, пока Седрик с ухмылкой ходил вокруг него. <br/>Они принесли волосы четырех юношей и двух девушек. </p><p>— И как вы их достали? — спросил Гарри, когда конверты оказались на столе. Ремус заботливо подписал каждый.</p><p>— Немного природного обаяния, — улыбнулся ему Седрик. — Мы сходили в бар.</p><p>— Ты клеился к парням, Диггори? — ухмыльнулся Фред. Он сидел на диване, а Джордж устало примостился рядом с ним. Казалось, что он борется с желанием положить голову ему на плечо и заснуть.</p><p>— Я <i>разговаривал</i> с парнями, — Седрик вскинул брови. — И с девушками. </p><p>— А что делал Ремус? </p><p>— Преимущественно пил, — вздохнул тот. — Я знаю, что это плохо, но это на один раз.</p><p>— А мы? — заинтересовано подал голос Рон. — Мы тоже хотим выпить.</p><p>— Выпьем, если у нас все получится, — осадила его Гермиона. — Нужен еще волос для тебя, Ремус. Кого вы выбрали?</p><p>— Мужчина средних лет. Одет бедно, выглядит уставшим. Обычный работяга. </p><p>— Тогда сделаем это, — сказал Гарри. Он запихал руку в карман и сжал волшебную палочку Сириуса. </p><p>Были ли они готовы? Гарри не знал точно. Но они сделали все, что могли. Оставалось уповать на то, что стажеры в отдел по работе с магглами — хорошее прикрытие. У них были запасные палочки и Оборотное зелье, они знали, куда им нужно попасть. Оставалось только решиться.</p><p>Вечер оказался неожиданно тихим. Обычно они говорили о делах, о запасах, о воспоминаниях в Омуте — сегодня же хотелось просто молчать. Напряжение висело в воздухе. Гарри не знал, что можно сделать, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, поэтому он просто уселся в кресло с книгой. Близнецы завалились на диван: Фред менял повязку и клял Снейпа последними словами, хотя Джордж доказывал, что прошло уже достаточно времени и он в норме. Джинни вздыхала рядом. Рон и Седрик сели играть в шахматы: Диггори был хорошим игроком, и Рон хмурился, глядя на доску. Гермиона достала свое вязание.</p><p>— Теплая одежда никогда не помешает, — философски заметила она. — Рон, я сниму с тебя мерки.</p><p>Тот согласно вздохнул. Гарри улыбнулся, хотя мысли о свитерах натолкнули его на воспоминания о миссис Уизли. Пока что барьер, поставленный Люпином, не пропускал посланий, но это было временной мерой. Вдруг Орден будет нуждаться в их помощи? Но и открыться сейчас было бы некстати: Гарри не сомневался, что мистер и миссис Уизли всячески пытаются пробиться к ним с помощью Патронусов. Гарри хотел бы их услышать, но он знал: взволнованные голоса, умоляющие вернуться, подорвут их уверенность. И он боялся, что Уизли обвинят его в том, что он увел их детей навстречу опасности. </p><p>Позже близнецы могли заколдовать новые пергаменты. Этого было бы достаточно.<br/>Гарри сглотнул. Он чувствовал на себе груз ответственности.</p><p>Книга, которую он даже не читал, мало помогала вернуться в колею. Гарри представлял, как вечером они лягут в кровать и сделают вид, что все хорошо: будут болтать перед сном и обсуждать всякие глупости, вроде девчонок или учебы… Когда-то так и было. Гарри казалось, что жизнь покидает их: они постоянно боялись, постоянно ждали чего-то. Но разве можно было поступать иначе? Он ловил на себе быстрые взгляды: друзья словно проверяли, в порядке ли он. Гарри и сам не знал ответа.</p><p>Он встал и отправился на кухню. Там еще оставались следы их ужина: спагетти с фрикадельками, вкусно и по-домашнему. Припасы были расставлены по шкафам и подписаны, тарелки сложены в раковину. Гарри оглядел эту картину, и отчего-то на душе у него потеплело. Сейчас их было не трое. Закрыв глаза, он мог представить себя в Норе — лучшем доме на свете.</p><p>Ремус присоединился к нему, оставив ребят в гостиной. Он молча встал рядом. Гарри мыл посуду руками, так, как привык, а Люпин забирал у него тарелки, вытирал и ставил в шкаф. Они соприкасались локтями, но Гарри не спешил отодвигаться. Он просто надеялся, что этот тихий миг продлится чуть дольше.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поймать волшебника, о котором говорил Ремус, оказалось не сложно. Гермиона и Джинни увели его с дороги, а Ремус и Седрик уже ждали за углом. Волшебник, казалось, даже не удивился, когда на него направили волшебную палочку: он устало вздохнул и рухнул наземь. Ребята оттащили его в сторону, спрятав в подсобном помещении какого-то магазина — черный вход легко поддался простой Алохоморе. Ремус накрыл его теплым одеялом и забрал его одежду. <p>Ребята достали бутылочки с зельем. Было решено растянуть его на два больших глотка. Они бросили волосы в зелье и чокнулись без всякого энтузиазма.</p><p>— Помоги нам Мерлин, — вздохнул Ремус.</p><p>Зелье было не таким мерзким, как ожидалось. Гарри проглотил его и отошел в сторону, чувствуя, как крутит внутренности. В голове пронеслась запоздалая мысль о том, что покупное Оборотное могло оказаться отравленным, но в следующий миг тошнота стала такой всеобъемлющей, и Гарри смог думать только о том, как бы сохранить содержимое своего желудка. Он оперся на какие-то пустые ящики и зажмурился: боль распространилась по его рукам и ногам, все внутри охватило огнем, но это, слава Мерлину, длилось недолго. Постепенно жар начал отступать. Гарри глубоко задышал и, наконец, открыл глаза.</p><p>Все расплывалось. Он стянул очки: зрение парня, доставшегося ему, было отличным. Гарри окинул себя беглым взглядом: он был высоким и худым. Рукава его свитера стали короткими, и из них выглядывали тощие запястья с острой косточкой. Гарри обернулся: его окружала толпа незнакомцев.</p><p>Две девушки явно были Гермионой и Джинни. Одна была худой и с длинными темными волосами, а другая — пухленькой и с короткой светлой стрижкой. </p><p>— Ого, — воскликнула блондинка и обхватила руками свою пышную грудь. — Ого!</p><p>— Джинни, — улыбнулся Гарри. </p><p>— А ты кто? — Джинни усмехнулась ему крайне соблазнительным образом. </p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>— Ремус, можешь наколдовать зеркало? — Гермиона была с Гарри одного роста. </p><p>Ремус превратил поверхность одного из шкафов в зеркальную и все тут же ломанулись туда, спеша увидеть свой новый облик. Гарри был вполне доволен доставшейся ему внешностью: он был вполне приятным на лицо шатеном без каких-либо примечательных черт. Рон тоже был блондином, но, слава Мерлину, ничем не походил на Драко: у него были широкие плечи, квадратный подбородок и суровые надбровные дуги. Фред превратился в невысокого полноватого брюнета; Джордж стал обладателем выдающегося греческого профиля и копны кудрявых волос. Седрик же сильно исхудал, его волосы стали совсем короткими и почти бесцветными, а острые скулы ярко выделялись на длинном лице.</p><p>— Давайте переоденемся, — предложила Гермиона, неловко откидывая волосы назад. — А свои палочки давайте сюда.</p><p>Они начали раздеваться. Вся одежда отправилась в красную сумочку и взамен Гермиона выдала им запасные палочки и просторные черные мантии. Некоторые из них пришлось подгонять, но Ремус старался изо всех сил, чтоб мантии выглядели прилично.</p><p>— Меня зовут Джонатан Фитцплатц, — напомнил он. — Я работаю… в отделе образования. Ох, видимо, не зря мы смотрели то воспоминание о бюджете. Повторите все свои имена.</p><p>Они решили выбрать что-то хорошо запоминающееся. Гарри представился Невиллом Дадли, Рон — Симусом Кэннонсом, Гермиона — Парвати Миртл, Джинни — Мюриэль Хлоп, Фред — Джорджаном Бруно, Джордж — Ли Джонсоном, Седрик — Даниэлем Дени.</p><p>— Действуем по плану, — сказал Ремус. — Войдете через вход для посетителей и будете ждать меня в холле. Я зайду через вход для персонала. Запомните, код 62442.</p><p>Ребята кивнули. Они выбрались из подсобки, заперев ее заклинаниями, и вышли на улицу Уайтхолл. Там им пришлось разойтись: Ремус отправился к общественному туалету, а все остальные — в один из пустынных переулков, где рядом с мусорными баками стояла заброшенная телефонная будка. </p><p>— Все хорошо, — бормотала Гермиона себе под нос. — Все хорошо.</p><p>Гарри молчал, но изо всех сил стискивал волшебную палочку. Она ощущалась мертвой, словно кусок обычного дерева, но все же это было хоть что-то.</p><p>Вокруг них шумел Лондон. В столь ранний час многие спешили на работу, и в центре города было не протолкнуться. Большинство даже не обращали внимания на странные одеяния группы молодых людей, а если и кидали на них беглый взгляд, то тут же про это забывали.</p><p>— У меня такое чувство, будто меня сейчас стошнит, — пожаловался Рон Гарри на ухо. — Это нормально?</p><p>— Нормально, — ответил ему Фред. Он оказался самым низким во всей их компании и решил компенсировать это тем, что пихал их локтем прямо в живот. — У меня точно так же.</p><p>— А мне надо в туалет, — пробормотала Джинни.</p><p>Они добрались до будки довольно быстро. Прямо перед ними другой волшебник зашел в нее, бросив на них быстрый взгляд. Ребята терпеливо подождали в стороне, а затем приблизились. </p><p>— Мы стажеры в отдел по связям с магглами, но назовемся просто стажерами, — сказала Гермиона. — Идем по трое и четверо. </p><p>Гарри, Рон и Гермиона отправились вместе. Гарри покрутил диск, набирая номер. Когда колесо вернулось на место, раздался щелчок, и в будке зазвучал громкий женский голос. Он, казалось, шел со всех сторон, словно невидимая женщина была сразу повсюду:</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Министерство Магии. Назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя и цель посещения.</p><p>В первую секунду Гарри чуть не ляпнул свое настоящее имя, но вовремя сдержался.</p><p>— Невилл Дадли, стажер, — сказал он. Гермиона и Рон тоже представились.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, — ответил женский голос. — Посетитель, возьмите, пожалуйста, значок и прикрепите к мантии спереди.</p><p>Что-то щелкнуло и затрещало. Гарри увидел, как по желобку для возврата монет скатилось три небольших серебряных значка. На каждом из них было написано имя.</p><p>— Что ж, — шепнул Рон, — Так проще запомнить.</p><p>— Уважаемый посетитель, — вновь зазвучал голос, — вам необходимо пройти досмотр и зарегистрировать вашу палочку у дежурного колдуна, чей пост находится в дальнем конце атриума.</p><p>Кабина дрогнула, и пол начал опускаться. Сквозь стекло Гарри наблюдал за оставшимися снаружи друзьями, которые поднимались все выше и выше, а потом и вовсе пропали из виду. Свет остался наверху, а кабина погрузилась в темноту. Был слышен звук мотора и стрекотание. Гермиона тяжело дышала. Она нашарила руки Рона и Гарри и сжала их изо всех сил.</p><p>Вскоре снизу начал появляться свет. Медленно будка въехала в Атриум. Это был длинный зал с темным полом, отполированным до зеркального блеска. Стены были обшиты деревянными панелями, а внизу располагались доски объявлений и камины: зеленое пламя постоянно вспыхивало, и из него выходили волшебники и волшебницы. Потолок же казался заполненным светло-синим туманом, по которому лениво плавали золотые буквы, складывающиеся в смутные призывы. </p><p>Гарри вышел из будки и огляделся. Министерство было таким же, как и в его воспоминаниях, но в то же время… Несмотря на обилие снующих туда-сюда волшебников, в холле было до странного тихо. Никто не переговаривался: работники, опустив головы, просто неслись поспешным шагом по своим делам, и единственными звуками были шорохи их подошв и мантий. Даже фонтан волшебного братства не работал.</p><p>— Посмотри туда, — Гермиона кивнула на доски объявлений. Те почти полностью были покрыты розыскными листами со знакомыми фотографиями. Лицо Гарри встречалось чаще всех. «Разыскивается! Опасен и вооружен!» — гласили крупные черные буквы. </p><p>— Мило, — Гарри отвернулся. Он вдруг заметил Ремуса, который выскочил из камина и оглядывался. — Смотри. Пошли к нему.</p><p>— Нет, — Гермиона ухватила его за локоть. — Иди к Рону. Я сама.</p><p>Гарри вернулся к Рону, радуясь, что он еще помнит, как тот выглядит. Вдвоем они начали дожидаться остальных, наблюдая за Гермионой. Та разыграла небольшой спектакль: сначала она подошла к парочке пожилых волшебников, спрашивая что-то, а затем только приблизилась к Ремусу. Они побеседовали несколько секунд, а затем направились к Рону и Гарри.</p><p>— Все по плану, — напомнила она. — Не выделяемся. </p><p>Вскоре вернулась будка. Близнецы, Седрик и Джинни вышли из нее и начали испуганно озираться. Рон помахал им рукой, и они, наконец, собрались все вместе. </p><p>— Теперь палочки, — вздохнул Гарри. Гермиона вцепилась в свою сумочку.</p><p>Они двинулись к золотым воротам, за которыми начинались коридоры и лифты. Гарри думал, что рядом с воротами будет стоять столик одинокого охранника, но вместо этого там располагался целый стенд, который перегораживал проход. За стойкой сидели три волшебника с крайне мрачным видом и в черных, как смоль, мантиях. Около них формировались очереди. Ребята встали все вместе, пропустив Ремуса вперед. Они были напряженными и взволнованными, его лицо казалось опухшим и  влажным, и с каждой секундой Гарри все сильнее сомневался в их плане. Может, стоило уйти? Они были слишком нервными. Охрана могла догадаться. Гарри вдруг с ужасом осознал, что они не готовы.<br/>Но если сейчас они повернут назад, другой возможности не представится. Гарри сглотнул. Он думал и думал об этом, но в какой-то момент идти на попятную стало уже поздно.</p><p>Гарри встал за Ремусом.</p><p>— Имя, пропуск и палочку, — сухо сказал охранник.</p><p>— Джонатан Фитцплатц, — ответил Ремус. Он протянул украденную палочку и пропуск. Охранник бегло посмотрел на карточку, а затем положил палочку на странное устройство, напоминающее золотые весы. Через мгновение устройство ожило, внутри что-то зажужжало. Из прорези вылезла небольшая бумажка. Охранник поглядел на нее, затем в список, а потом отдал ее своему напарнику. Он достал длинный золотой прут и провел им вдоль тела Ремуса. </p><p>— Проходите, — кивнул он, когда с прутом ничего не произошло. — Следующий.</p><p>Следующим был Гарри. </p><p>— Невилл Дадли, — сказал он и протянул палочку. Ремус все еще топтался рядом. </p><p>— Пропуск.</p><p>— Кхм, у меня его нет. Мы с друзьями должны получить их сегодня или завтра. </p><p>Охранник вскинул глаза, и тут вмешался Ремус.</p><p>— Эти молодые люди попросили меня сопроводить их в отдел кадров, — зачастил он. — Возникла путаница с их оформлением.</p><p>— Люди? — мужчина прищурился. — Сколько?</p><p>— Нас семеро, — сказал Гарри. </p><p>— Нам сказали прийти всем вместе, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Сказали, что сейчас у них нет времени оформлять каждого по отдельности, и нам проведут общий инструктаж. </p><p>Охранники переглянулись. </p><p>— Ваши палочки, — потребовал мужчина. Ребята с готовностью протянули ему свои палочки. Они старались выглядеть растерянными, а не испуганными. — В какой отдел вас направили?</p><p>— По работе с магглами и магглорожденными волшебниками, — сказал Фред. — Мы так поняли, сейчас там очень нужны люди. Для определенных видов работ.</p><p>Охранники переглянулись. Бумажки с данными о палочках они положили в отдельную стопку, а имена записали на новый бланк. Затем он снова взялся за прут и начал проверять их по очереди. Все было спокойно, пока мужчина не приблизился к Гермионе. Когда прутик коснулся ее сумочки, он осветился едва-заметным фиолетовым светом.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил мужчина.</p><p>— Где? — переспросила Гермиона высоким и удивленным голосом. — Ах это. Сумочка.</p><p>— Открывайте, — мужчина кивнул на столик. </p><p>— А что не так? — Гермиона продолжила хлопать глазами. </p><p>— Подозрительная магическая активность.</p><p>— Уверяю вас, в моей сумочке нет ничего подозрительного. Пара волшебных вещиц первой необходимости.</p><p>— Открывайте, — повторил охранник. Гермиона сглотнула, бросила быстрый взгляд на друзей и подошла к столику. Она сняла сумочку с плеча и немного приоткрыла, показывая охране. Тот заглянул внутрь, и вдруг нахмуренное выражение пропало с его лица. Он кашлянул.</p><p>— Они заколдованы, сами понимаете, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне вам их дать?</p><p>— Н-нет. Отдел кадров на седьмом уровне, — сказал он, возвращая им палочки. — На обратном пути обязательно предоставьте пропуска, чтобы мы их заверили.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал Гарри. — Обязательно.</p><p>И они прошли дальше. Сердце стучало в его груди, а дыхание причиняло физическую боль. Неужели получилось? Гарри отдалялся от стойки на деревянных ногах, и ему казалось, что в любом момент ему в спину ударит заклинание. Но он уходил все дальше и дальше, а охрана осталась позади. Только около лифтов он осознал, что все это время не дышал.</p><p>— Займем целый лифт, — предложил Седрик тихо. — Так будет удобней.</p><p>Они столпились у лифта, пропустив людей вперед и стали ждать следующий. Гарри иногда оглядывался на охрану, но те, поглядев им в спину несколько секунд, вернулись к остальным работникам. Поток был слишком большой, чтобы отвлекаться. Хотя один из охраны все равно поглядывал на них: Гарри показалось, что его губы двигаются, словно он что-то нашептывал кому-то.</p><p>— А что ты ему показала? — спросил Рон, кивнув на сумочку Гермионы. Та вздохнула.</p><p>— Некоторых мужчин в дрожь бросает вид прокладок, — ответила она ровно и уверенно. — Что невероятно глупо, не находишь? Я просто накидала их сверху, хотя сумочка все равно заколдована.</p><p>Рон сдавленно кашлянул. </p><p>— Да, — он отвернулся. Гермиона покачала головой.</p><p>— Мне нужно кое-что вам отдать, — шепнула она. </p><p>Они покивали. Вокруг них толпились люди, но они были первыми в очереди в лифт. Когда подъехала пустая кабина, Ремус сказал достаточно громко, чтоб это услышала пара рядом стоящих волшебников:</p><p>— Нам нужно подняться на следующий этаж.</p><p>Они зашли в лифт. Близнецы встали в самых дверях, не давая пройти тем, кто собирался зайти следом. Места, к сожалению, хватило бы еще для одного волшебника, но присутствие постороннего было им совсем не на руку. </p><p>— Не надо толкаться, — возмущенно заворчал Фред. Голос у него был низкий, и звучало действительно недовольно. — Тут и так не вздохнуть!</p><p>— Я тороплюсь, — низенькая пожилая женщина с завитыми волосами протиснулась внутрь. — Мне тоже на седьмой уровень! Давай, давай, вперед.</p><p>Фред прищурился, но все же локтем нажал на кнопку. Решетка захлопнулась. Сначала они отъехали немного назад, а затем рванули вверх. Поездка была довольной короткой. Они поднялись на один этаж и решетка открылась. Волшебница, заехав Джорджу в живот, выскочила и чрезмерно быстрым для своих лет шагом понеслась куда-то по коридору.</p><p>— Выходим, — сказал Ремус.</p><p>— Зачем? — удивился Гарри. — Мы можем сразу поехать вниз. Она не заметит.</p><p>— А вдруг охрана смотрит за лифтом? Там отображается, на какой этаж он уехал. Нам лучше отправить кабину на четвертый уровень, а самим пересесть на другой лифт.</p><p>Они вышли и оказались в крошечном холле. В три стороны тянулись длинные коридоры, устланные потускневшим ковровым покрытием. Совершенно однообразные двери с серебряными табличками пропадали вдалеке. Откуда-то звучал женский голос, монотонно что-то вещающий. Гарри нажал кнопку другого лифта, и ребята приготовились ждать. Им нужен был полностью пустой лифт, но поймать такой было непросто. Несколько раз мимо них пролетали самолетики внутренней почты: иногда они залетали в лифты, а иногда забивались прямо в вентиляцию. Когда на втором этаже кто-то выходил, Ремус начинал разыгрывать спектакль:</p><p>— Этот уровень в большей степени отведен под отдел магических игр и спорта, но также здесь находятся и другие службы.</p><p>Ребята кивали с умным видом, поглядывая на волшебников. Пока рядом никого не было, Гермиона отдала им их настоящие волшебные палочки, а Гарри получил еще и мантию-невидимку. Под ней могли укрыться только двое, максимум трое, если они все будут идти вприсядку.  Пока все было тихо, но с каждой минутой все больше волшебников проходили очередь внизу и направлялись на свои рабочие места. Гарри начал подозревать, что лифта им и вовсе не дождаться, но затем им вновь повезло. Пустая кабина остановилась на их этаже.</p><p>— Что ж, осталось немного, — вздохнула Джинни. — Все идет хорошо.</p><p>— Слишком хорошо, — заметил Седрик. Гарри не мог не согласиться с ним.</p><p>Они забрались в лифт. Ремус кашлянул и нажал на рычаг. Они поехали вниз. </p><p>Девятый уровень был подвальным помещением. Ниже располагался только Визенгамот и отделы, о которых Гарри не знал и не был уверен, что хотел бы узнать. Министерство походило на замерший улей, ожидающий, когда его силу направят куда-то, и Гарри редко оказывался в хороших отношениях с этим направлением. Пожалуй, он предпочел бы более никогда не бывать в этом месте. </p><p>Свет в лифте мигнул, когда они доехали до девятого уровня. После светлого седьмого уровня это место показалось настоящим склепом. Выйдя из лифта, ребята оказались в черном коридоре, едва освещенном тусклыми лампами. Стены и пол были отделаны черным камнем, отполированным до блеска, и коридоры, уходящие в бок, вели в пустоту. Дверь в Отдел Тайн была единственным, что привлекало внимание, и Гарри не мог отвести от нее взгляда.</p><p>Соседний лифт вдруг тоже остановился. Из него вышел мужчина с блестящей лысиной и крошечным очками, сидящими на длинном носу. В руке он держал большую стопку бумаг. Он уставился на компанию и вдруг улыбнулся.</p><p>— Джонатан! — воскликнул он. — Какими судьбами на девятом?</p><p>Гарри и остальные замерли, глядя на него. Сначала Гарри даже не понял, к кому он обращается, и он был уверен, что Ремус вспомнил о своем подставном имени лишь спустя пару секунд. Люпин лишь чудом не обернулся, проверяя, не стоит ли за его спиной собеседник загадочного волшебника.</p><p>— Да так, — отозвался он сдавлено. — Группа стажеров. Провожу им маленькую экскурсию.</p><p>— В Отдел Тайн? — усмехнулся волшебник. Его внимательный взгляд пробежался по их лицам. — У кого вы стажируетесь, ребята? Может, я знаю этого счастливчика. </p><p>Они помолчали пару секунд. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы сказать про магглов и куратора, которого они не запомнили, но тут вдруг вмешался Фред:</p><p>— Нас наняли в помощники к Перси Уизли. </p><p>— Перси Уизли? — удивился волшебник. — О, тот самый Уизли? Который работает с Министром?</p><p>— Да, именно он, — смело гнул свое Фред.</p><p>— Я и не знал, что перестановки кадров уже начались…</p><p>— Мы не знаем, — Гермиона зло глянула на Фреда. — Нам сказали, что освободилось несколько мест, на которые требуются молодые и активные работники. Поэтому мы тут.</p><p>— Политически лояльные, конечно?</p><p>— Конечно, — жестко сказал Гарри. — У вас еще какие-то вопросы? Мистер… Фитцплатц должен закончить наш обход, чтобы мы как можно скорее приступили к работе.</p><p>— Решил стать экскурсоводом, да? — волшебник лишь на миг растерялся. Он подошел к Ремусу и хлопнул его по плечу. — Впрочем, на этом этаже смотреть особо нечего.</p><p>— А ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Люпин. </p><p>— Пришли документы из Хогвартса. С тройным шифрованием, — волшебник вздохнул. — Ты вовремя улизнул. Такое чувство, что нам скоро придется переквалифицироваться в авроров. Дамблдор чуть ли не на салфетках присылал отчеты, а теперь мне приходится стоять в очереди к невыразимцам. </p><p>— А можем мы понаблюдать за процессом? — спросил Седрик. </p><p>— Что? — волшебник уставился на него. — Процессом?</p><p>— Подачи заявления в Отдел Тайн. Нам тоже придется этим заниматься. Мистер Уизли может тесно сотрудничать… сами понимаете с чем.</p><p>Волшебник дрогнул и покосился на Ремуса, ища поддержки. Тот в свою очередь поглядывал на остальных, а остальные — на Диггори, который стоял выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Не знаю, даже. Тебе сказали показать им только структуру?</p><p>— Сказали познакомить со всем, что будет иметь отношение к работе, — вывернулся Ремус. — Поэтому мы на этом уровне.</p><p>— Что ж, — взгляд волшебника метнулся в сторону. — Хорошо.</p><p>Гарри с трудом удержал себя от торжествующей улыбки. Они шли по коридору, и незнакомец продолжал жаловаться на обилие поступающих бумаг. Иногда в его речи мелькали знакомые имена — Дамблдор, Снейп, Гриндевальд, — но переспрашивать было опасно, да и вряд ли он что-то знал. Но Гарри все равно жадно прислушивался.</p><p>Но через какое-то время Гарри понял, что они идут по коридору уж слишком долго. Дверь не приближалась, а коридор все растягивался и растягивался. Никто ничего не говорил, делая вид, что все нормально, и Гарри упорно молчал. Смутное подозрение зарождалось в его груди. Он сжимал палочку в кармане и поглядывал по сторонам, ловя свое отражение в каменных стенах: зелье все еще действовало, но вскоре им стоило бы принять вторую порцию.</p><p>Гарри подозревал, что они угодили в какую-то ловушку против незаконных проникновений и теперь и вовсе никогда не дойдут до Отдела Тайн, но в какой-то момент дверь с круглой ручкой все же приблизилась. Вокруг нее можно было заметить едва уловимое мерцание. Оно стало наливаться цветом, стоило Гарри и остальным оказаться рядом, но сопровождающий их волшебник будто бы ничего и не заметил. Он взялся за ручку и с усилием повернул ее. Дверь открылась.</p><p>Они могли войти в Отдел Тайн. Гарри задержал дыхание, входя в это мерцающее свечение и не зная, чего ждать. Но ничего не произошло. Чары не спали с них, и ребята оказались в круглой комнате, из которой во все стороны вели проходы. Стоило двери за их спинами закрыться, как раздался щелчок, и стены вдруг пришли в движение. Они начали крутиться, набирая скорость, и через пару мгновений Гарри потерял ту, в которую они вошли. Джинни испугано прижалась к нему, и остальные тоже сжались, достав волшебные палочки. Только сопровождающий их волшебник остался спокоен. </p><p>— Отчеты! — громко сообщил он. Одна из дверей открылась.</p><p>Гарри покосился на Люпина. У них было не так уж много времени. Тот кивнул ему и достал волшебную палочку. Стоило волшебнику переступить порог, как Люпин захлопнул дверь за его спиной. Несколько запечатывающих заклинаний осветили темное дерево: Гарри сомневался, что этого будет достаточно, но все же это было хоть что-то. Им нужно было выиграть время.</p><p>— И куда мы пойдем? — спросил Рон. </p><p>— Попробуем его метод, — предложил Фред и громко произнес: — Врата Лордрика!</p><p>Комната вновь начала вертеться. Гарри закрыл глаза, борясь с чувством тошноты. Ему показалось, в этот раз стена вертелась намного дольше. Затем она остановилась со щелчком. Как и в прошлый раз, одна из дверей приглашающе открылась: за ней была темнота. Гарри уставился в нее, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по спине.</p><p>— Меня сейчас стошнит, — подал голос Джордж. Он оперся о Фреда и прикрыл глаза. — О нет.</p><p>— Все нормально? — тут же всполошился Фред. — Болит?</p><p>— Нормально, — Джордж вздохнул. Он обнял его за шею. — Пошли?</p><p>— У нас мало времени, прежде чем люди спохватятся, — Ремус с жалостью поглядел на него. — Нужно закончить и уходить.</p><p>Он первым направился к двери, подняв палочку. Гарри пошел прямо за ним: палочка Сириуса грела его пальцы, словно прикосновение старого друга. Он еще ни разу не пользовался ей, и ему не терпелось это сделать. Ему казалось, что он уже почти у цели, и сомнения, завладевшие им в черном коридоре, испарились. Однако стоило Гарри переступить порог, как все внутри него упало: он оказался посреди лабиринта. Во все стороны тянулись проходы, построенные из высоких шкафов, набитых пыльной всячиной. Самый ближний был целиком завален глиняной посудой, а соседний с ним едва ли не трещал под весом кучи камней с высеченными на них рунами. Над ними висела громадная ржавая люстра, и ее тусклый желтый свет ложился на все вокруг.</p><p>— Похоже на музей, — сказал Гарри, оглядываясь. — Думаете, эти ворота хранятся тут?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гермиона встала рядом с ним. Ее волосы начинали завиваться. Гарри обеспокоено оглядел остальных: они все еще выглядели, как магглы, но постепенно их настоящая внешность начинала проявляться. Ухо Джорджа покраснело, волосы Рона начинали рыжеть, а зрение Гарри стремительно ухудшалось.</p><p>Дверь за их спинами вдруг захлопнулась. Седрик дернул за ручку — та не поддалась. </p><p>— Нужно двигаться вперед, — он повернулся к остальным. — Как можно скорее, пока чары не развеялись окончательно. </p><p>— Но куда? — Рон развел руки в стороны. — Я не вижу карты.</p><p>— Давайте разделимся, — предложил Гарри. — По двое. Разойдемся на пять минут максимум и вернемся. Зелье оставим на потом. </p><p>— А если мы кого-то встретим? — спросила Джинни. Она цеплялась за свою волшебную палочку, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. — Невыразимцев? </p><p>— Прикидываемся дурачками, — предложил Фред.</p><p>— То есть будем самими собой, — поддакнул Джордж. </p><p>Джинни сдавленно улыбнулась в ответ на шутку. Они разделились: близнецы пошли вместе, Рон с Гермионой, Седрик с Джинни и Гарри с Ремусом. Они отправились каждый в свою сторону, заглядывая во все боковые проходы и нервно оглядываясь. Врата, что они искали, были частью крепостной стены, и было логично предположить, что они должны были занимать большое место. Площадка? Или постамент? </p><p>— Вот бы залезть на шкаф, — вслух рассуждал Гарри. Ему пришлось забрать очки у Гермионы, чтобы хоть что-то видеть. Оборотное зелье стоило сэкономить, поэтому постепенно они становились самими собой. Ремус уже и вовсе не выглядел как Джонатан, и только нос почему-то остался чужим. </p><p>— Мы можем попробовать, — Ремус скептически оглядел окружающее пространство. </p><p>Гарри остановился. Его идея была спонтанной, но, поднявшись повыше, он бы смог оглядеть комнату. Ближайший к нему шкаф был заполнен хрупкими стеклянными вазами, зато следующий за ним — оружием. Гарри поборол желание украсть один из кинжалов на тот случай, если им придется обороняться без палочек, и вместе с Ремусом они принялись расчищать полки. Это было несложно, мечи и булавы отправились на пол, и Гарри попробовал встать на вторую полку. Та опасливо затрещала, но выдержала его. </p><p>Цепляясь за полки, Гарри поднялся выше. Это было сложнее, чем он думал: цепляться за гладкую поверхность было неудобно. Шкаф казался почти бесконечным, и Гарри с большим трудом мог дотянуться носом до его верхнего края. Его пальцы побелели от напряжения и стали такими мокрыми, что Гарри с трудом удерживался на полках. Ремус положил руки ему на лодыжки.</p><p>— Ты что-нибудь видишь?</p><p>— Нет, — из-за хлама на шкафах ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Гарри увидел стену неподалеку, и это стало его единственным открытием.  — Это бесполезно. Пойдем назад.</p><p>Он спрыгнул вниз, и они с Ремусом отправились к точке встречи. Они ни о чем не говорили по дороге, и Гарри не знал, как нарушить это странное молчание. Его мысли целиком занимала арка, крестражи и побег из проклятого Министерства. Ремус хмурился и постоянно оглядывался.</p><p>Около запертой двери уже стояли все остальные. Оборотное зелье полностью утратило свою силу, и они снова стали самими собой. Ухо Джорджа исчезло, и на его месте красовался страшный красный рубец с черным углублением в центре. Гарри отвел глаза.</p><p>— Что с тобой случилось? —  удивилась Гермиона. Гарри оглядел себя: он весь был в пыли и чем-то рыжем, похожем на ржавчину. Он уныло отряхнул мантию. </p><p>— Пытался залезть на шкаф. Плохая идея.</p><p>— Хм, — Рон отвел глаза, а Гермиона стукнула его по плечу.</p><p>— Я говорила, — она вздохнула. — Но есть хорошие новости.</p><p>— Мы нашли секцию со статуями, — пояснил Джордж устало. — Если следовать логике музея, то врата должны быть где-то там же. </p><p>— Разве они не должны быть заметными и огромными? — фыркнул Седрик, скрестив руки на груди. — Крепостная стена разве не выше… дома, не знаю?</p><p>— Не похоже, чтобы тут было что-то настолько высокое, — удрученно заметила Джинни. </p><p>— Нам нужно двигаться в любом случае. Пока в эту дверь не вошел кто-то еще.</p><p>Они отправились к статуям. Их секция была действительно недалеко, но размеры ее были огромны. Статуи громоздились рядом друг с другом так тесно, что между ними невозможно было пройти, а узкие тропки вели какими-то запутанными маршрутами. Статуи были совершенно разные: горгульи, обелиски, фигуры, люди и звери… </p><p>— Похоже, они складывают тут вообще все, — заметил Ремус, когда они дошли до надгробных плит. Гарри бросил взгляд на парочку: одна плита была покрыта еврейскими письменами, а на другой не было ничего, кроме огромной руны.</p><p>— Все, кроме врат Лодрика, — фыркнул Рон. — Вдруг их вообще тут нет?</p><p>— Тогда мы все в заднице, — кивнул ему Фред. </p><p>За надгробиями оказались какие-то валуны. Гарри подозревал, что если крепостная стена и была где-то спрятана, то точно среди каменных обломков. Но все они были такими маленькими… В представлении Гарри крепостная стена была чем-то громадным: он почти видел, как рыцари на конях въезжают по подвесному мосту… А на ком ездили гоблины? Даже пони были бы для них высоковаты… Вдруг Гарри осенило.</p><p>— Подождите, — он остановился. — Это врата в замок?</p><p>— Ну да, — ответила Гермиона. — А что?</p><p>— А какого размера замки гоблинов? </p><p>— Они не маленькие, — ответил ему Ремус. — Если ты про это.</p><p>— Да. Но это точно должны быть главные ворота?</p><p>Остальные переглянулись. Гарри обернулся на зал камней, который они прошли. Многие из них были намного выше любого гоблина, но ниже взрослого человека. Гарри забрался в самый центр этой груды, кое-где наступив прямо на экспонат, и принялся осматриваться: камни тут были самые разные. Некоторые из них были просто валунами, у некоторых была хоть какая-то форма… Гарри приглядывался к табличкам, надеясь, что они будут расставлены по алфавиту, но как и везде в этом месте, в подписях царил хаос.</p><p>— Смотрите! — воскликнула Гермиона. Гарри тут же кинулся к ней, но она стояла около круглого камня с трещиной по середине. В руке она держала деревяную табличку. — «Предположительно камень меча Кларента».</p><p>— Что? — нахмурился Гарри. — Что это?</p><p>— Камень, из которого достал меч Король Артур, — выдохнул Седрик. Он опустил рядом с камнем на колени, оглаживая его ладонями. — Предположительно?</p><p>— Это очень интересно, ребят, но нам нужно спешить, — напомнил им Рон. — Вдруг они уже знают, что мы тут?</p><p>— Тогда они бы уже нас схватили.</p><p>— Или они хотят узнать, зачем мы сюда пришли, — мрачно заметил Джордж.</p><p>— Ребят, — Джинни, ловко пропрыгав по валунам, добралась до какой-то груды камней. Она села на корточки, приглядываясь. — Сюда.</p><p>Добраться до нее было непросто. Наплевав на музейную мораль и страдальческие взгляды Гермионы и Ремуса, ребята отправились к Джинни по камням. Перепрыгнув с одного валуна на другой, Гарри скатился вниз и оказался около… что ж, это было каменной кладкой, обвалившейся с одной стороны. Высотой она была ему до груди, и в самом центре располагалась щель: узкая и низкая, отделанная деревом сверху. Гарри прищурился, разглядывая едва заметные царапины… </p><p>— Это оно, — тихо сказала Джинни. Она протянула Гарри деревяную табличку.</p><p>— Врата Лордрика, — прочитал он и сглотнул. Гарри посмотрел на «врата»: они походили скорее на бойницу. Он бы в жизни не назвал эту дыру вратами — даже дверью не назвал бы. Несколько долгих секунд царила тишина, и они смотрели на свою находку, не в силах поверить своим глазам.</p><p>— Дай сюда, — Гермиона отобрала у него табличку. Она перевернула ее и прочитала: — Часть крепостной стены Нот-Баррдана… проход для важных господ… зачарованы… Это оно.</p><p>— Они слишком маленькие, — выдохнул Рон. — Это не врата, а форточка! </p><p>— А какого размера были гоблины в Средние века? — спросил Фред. </p><p>— Я знаю, что люди были меньше, чем сейчас, — растеряно отозвалась Гермиона. — Но гоблины? Если у них такая же тенденция, то это, наверное, было дверью? Для важности названной вратами? </p><p>— Проблема в том, — сказал Ремус, — что вы в эту дверь не влезете. И ее нельзя увеличить.</p><p>Они снова уставились на дыру. Гарри присел на корточки рядом с Джинни, прикидывая размеры прохода. Он был узким, это да, но среди них не было никого, отличающегося крупным весом. Может…</p><p>— Мне кажется, мы можем попробовать, — он поглядел на Джинни. — Если двигаться боком. </p><p>— Я буду первой, — кивнула ему подруга. Она была самой худой среди них. </p><p>Джинни опустилась на пол и коснулась камня.  Она развернулась и начала медленно протискиваться в щель. Гарри хотел сказать, что ничего не получится и она точно не поместится, но вдруг ее голова протиснулась внутрь. Грудь тоже прошла, вот бедра застряли. Джинни вздохнула.</p><p>— Мерлин, — она оперлась о локти. — К слову, я не чувствую никаких изменений.</p><p>— Сестренка, мы тебе говорили не налегать на мамины пирожки… — потянул Фред.</p><p>— Отвали, придурок, — Джинни махнула на него рукой. — Завидуй молча. Тебе такую попу качать и качать! </p><p>— Я тебя потяну, — Гарри обошел ее и взял за руки. Рон тут же подскочил к нему. Они взяли Джинни за руки и потянули на себя. Она легко проскользнула в проход и радостно улыбнулась, вскочив на ноги. </p><p>— Руны, — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в остатки рамы. — Они светятся. Работает?..</p><p>В этот самый миг в глубинах музея что-то рухнуло. Гул волной прокатился по залу. Над огромной люстрой вспыхнули красные знаки: они угрожающе закружились, опускаясь все ниже. Гул нарастал. Казалось, что откуда-то из глубин зала на них медленно надвигается ураган.</p><p>— Быстрее, —Ремус до боли вцепился в плечо Гарри. — Полезай.</p><p>— А если оно не сработало? — завопила Джинни. — Как мы проверим?</p><p>— Потом проверим, — рыкнул Седрик. — Теперь они точно знают, что мы здесь.</p><p>Гарри опустился перед аркой и полез. Голова прошла легко, а затем вдруг сдавило камнем со всех сторон. Он не мог вздохнуть. В голове закрутились слова из книги: что-то про сомнения, чистые помыслы… Может, дело было вовсе не в размере врат? А в том, кто пытался пройти через них? Гарри закрыл глаза, думая лишь о своих друзьях, о Драко — о тех, кого он должен был спасти. Обязан.</p><p>Седрик и Рон ухватили его за руки и потянули. Боль в ребрах усилилась, но затем отступила. Гарри понял, что вновь может дышать: он упал на пол, жадно хватая ртом воздух.</p><p>— Чи…чистые помыслы, — прохрипел он. — Врата пропускают тех, кто не желает ничего дурного.</p><p>— Да, точно, — Гермиона смотрела на него в ужасе. — Точно.</p><p>Грохот приближался. Он становился невыносимым. Пол мелко дрожал. Гарри вглядывался в черноту потолка, пытаясь увидеть что-то, но все было тщетно. Только грохот, который, казалось, готовился обрушиться на них. Что создавало его? </p><p>Гермиона была следующей. За ней Рон. Затем Фред и Джордж. Несмотря на то, что все они были разной комплекции, каждый смог пробраться сквозь врата. Но к моменту, когда Седрик и Фред вытащили Джорджа, гул стал настолько громким, что ребята перестали слышать друг друга. Гарри казалось, что его уши сейчас просто разорвет — может, этого невыразимцы и добивались?</p><p>— Бежим, — крикнул ему Ремус. — Бежим!</p><p>Куда? Сейчас было почти все равно. Им нужно было выбраться отсюда любой ценой. Гарри понятия не имел, получилось ли у них снять Надзор, но терять было нечего: Министерство знало, что они здесь, значит, скоро узнает и Волдеморт. Им нужно было выбраться в холл, а там — что ж, бой так бой. Гарри был готов к этому. Он сжал палочку Сириуса и побежал за Ремусом.</p><p>Они проскочили статуи, а затем повернули в сторону — туда, где заканчивался зал. Они не могли переговариваться, только бросать друг на друга панические взгляды. Если это был край зала, тут могла быть дверь — хоть какая-то дверь. И она была.</p><p>— Туда, — крикнул Гарри. Его голос потонул в ужасающем шуме. Он схватил Ремуса за руку, дергая в другую сторону: они сменили направление. Он видел, что остальные что-то кричат, но ничего не слышал. Его голова буквально разрывалась; словно длинные иглы проникали в него сквозь уши.</p><p>Гарри достал палочку.</p><p>— <i>Алохомора!</i> — рявкнул он. Сила прошла по его руке впервые за долгое время, и палочка отозвалась.  Она разогрелась, словно от радости, и вспышка заклятия вышла такой силы, что дверь распахнулась с треском.</p><p>Гарри вылетел в нее, и следом за ним его друзья: они врезались друг в друга и повалились на пол. Дверь захлопнулась за ними, как и предыдущая, но сейчас это было даже хорошо: стоило ей закрыться, как гул стих. Он все еще звучал где-то в черепной коробке, перед глазами все кружилось. Гарри уткнулся лбом в холодный пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Все его мышцы были напряжены и дрожали, и ему казалось, что если он сейчас двинет хоть мускулом, то его просто разорвет. Он не знал, сколько времени он пролежал так, прежде чем чуть повернуть голову и взглянуть на комнату, где они оказались.</p><p>К счастью, она была совсем небольшой. Это было тесное пространство без окон и мебели, в центре которого возвышалась прозрачная колонна. Она была заполнена туманом, который вился внутри, принимая разные формы. Гарри с трудом поднялся на колени, оглядывая остальных. Ребята тяжело дышали, но медленно приходили в себя; звон в ушах проходил.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил ему Гарри. Голос сел от криков. — Но лучше нам поскорее отсюда уйти.</p><p>Гарри поднялся на ноги. Он приблизился к колонне, разглядывая туман. Ему показалось, что тот отозвался на его близость: клубы дыма вдруг начали обретать смутные формы. Заметив среди них очертания лица, Гарри отвернулся. Он подошел к другой двери и потянул за ручку: она, к счастью, легко открылась.</p><p>— Сюда, — позвал он и заглянул в следующую комнату, держа палочку наготове. Это оказался зал с полом из темного блестящего дерева. Посреди него висела полупрозрачная голубая вуаль: она колыхалась на несуществующем ветру, и ее край тихо шуршал по полу. Гарри первым зашел в зал, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Напротив вуали стояли несколько скамей: на одной из них лежала раскрытая книга, перо и стояла чашка кофе.</p><p>— Еще горячий, — заметил Седрик, потрогав чашку. — Кто-то ушел пару минут назад.</p><p>— Они знают, что мы тут. Они нас ищут.</p><p>— Если бы я был Волдемортом, я бы ждал нас на выходе из Отдела, — заметил Фред. — Какой смысл гоняться за нами по этим лабиринтам? Рано или поздно мы выйдем туда.</p><p>— Если только нет другого выхода, — Гермиона постучала пальцем по губе. — Это слишком опасное место, чтобы они не предусмотрели возможность отхода. </p><p>— Или они могли думать, что в случае катастрофы все тайны должны остаться запечатанными, — мрачно заметил Рон. — И мы станем одной из этих тайн.</p><p>— Стойте-стойте, — Ремус поднял руки. — Давайте мыслить разумно…</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь придумать, что им делать дальше. Какова вероятность, что новости об их взломе еще не дошли до Пожирателей? Вполне возможно, что так оно и было, однако им еще стоило попасть в библиотеку и найти выход — это должно было занять слишком много времени. Едва ли они успеют уйти, не столкнувшись с людьми в масках.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся и посмотрел на завесу. Она едва заметно всколыхнулась, словно ответив на его внимание. На секунду за ней мелькнула фигура, и Гарри, словно зачарованный этим быстрым движением, сделал шаг вперед…</p><p>Боль пронзила его внезапно. В одну секунду Гарри разглядывал трепещущую ткань, а в следующую уже стоял на коленях и кричал. Словно длинная игла вонзилась в его шрам и начала копошиться внутри его головы: возможно, он просто отвык от этого чувства, но сейчас ему казалось, что никогда до этого ему не было так больно. Из глаз потекли слезы, а руки и ноги ослабли, словно кто-то подрезал ниточки. Гарри увидел яркую вспышку, а затем — дверь, через которую они вошли в музей. «Гарри…» — почти нежный шепот зазвучал в его голове, а затем все прошло, словно ничего и не было.</p><p>Гарри обнаружил, что он лежит на полу. Друзья столпились вокруг него, взволнованные и испуганные, и вуаль развевалась над их головами. Гарри тяжело дышал: боль отступила, но ее фантомное ожидание осталось. Он не мог поверить, что она ушла, и просто лежал, парализованный страхом вновь ее ощутить.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона села рядом с ним на колени и схватила его за руку. — Что с тобой?</p><p>— Он здесь, — прошептал Гарри. — Волдеморт. Он идет по нашему следу.</p><p>Друзья переглянулись. Их лица стали белее мела, а глаза расширились от ужаса. Они и так знали, что Пожиратели будут искать их, но слышать подтверждение… Гарри сел, стараясь не шевелить головой. Шрам молчал, но сейчас видения были бы как раз кстати. От Волдеморта Гарри отделял всего лишь зал с колонной, и нужно было поспешить.</p><p>— Уходим, — сказал он. — Немедленно.</p><p>— Но куда? — прошептала Джинни. </p><p>— Возможно, если мы будем перемещаться из комнаты в комнату, мы обойдем Отдел по кругу… — предположила Гермиона. — Но они наверняка движутся и в другом направлении.</p><p>— Значит, выхода нет, — Седрик поднял лицо и посмотрел на дверь, что вела в предыдущий зал. Гарри мгновенно разгадал его план. Он ухватил Диггори за край мантии.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он. — Мы не будем сражаться с ним. </p><p>Седрик прищурился. Он подхватил Гарри под локоть, помогая ему стоять. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и Гарри казалось, что в глазах Седрика он видит что-то темное, полное ужасающей решимости.  Но Диггори кивнул, отступив.</p><p>Фред открыл следующую дверь, и они покинули зал. Гарри казалось, где-то за их спинами уже звучат шаги, но едва ли Пожиратели могли настигнуть их так быстро. С другой стороны, их могли поджидать и впереди, а все работники Отдела Тайн словно испарились — это было подозрительно.</p><p>Гарри оглядел комнату, в которой они оказались. Его немного шатало после приступа, но силы возвращались к нему так же стремительно, как и покинули его. Он опирался о стену, глядя на тысячи зеркал, развешанных повсюду. Некоторые из них стояли прямо посреди комнаты, опираясь на свои массивные рамы, другие висели в воздухе и вращались, словно сферы. Вдоль одной стены тянулось старое мутное зеркало в деревянной раме: оно было покрыто въевшимися пятнами грязи и мелкими трещинами. Гарри прищурился: это место показалось ему знакомым…</p><p>Здесь было несколько дверей. Гарри бросился к ближайшей и подергал за ручку — заперто. Заклинание не помогло. Он хотел кинуться к другой, но заметил свое отражение, промелькнувшее в одном из зеркал. Сделав шаг назад, Гарри уставился на человека, который смотрел на него с другой стороны — он был похож на Гарри, но точно не был им. Волосы этого юноши не торчали во все стороны и были аккуратно причесаны, очки пропали, а глаза… Они были красными, даже рубиновыми, и Гарри лишь у одного человека видел такие глаза. Словно услышав его мысли, в зеркале отразилась высокая черная фигура, и ее белые ладони легли на плечи его двойника. Гарри отвернулся.</p><p>— Это зеркало показывает будущее? — услышал он сдавленный голос Рона. — Мне это не нравится…</p><p>Гарри бросил взгляд на зеркало в серебряной витиеватой раме. Оттуда ему улыбнулась его счастливая растрепанная версия: очки, свитер, гриффиндорский галстук — таким он был в школе. Только шрама не было на лбу.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Гарри тихо. — Это не будущее.</p><p>— Это то, кем мы могли бы стать, — Ремус с болью наблюдал за своим отражением. Он отвернулся, и Гарри увидел, как жестко напряглись его скулы. — Неважно. Двери заперты.</p><p>— Ты же преподавал ЗОТИ, — обратился к нему Рон. — Разве ты не знаешь каких-нибудь тайных заклинаний?</p><p>— Я был учителем, а не невыразимцем, — огрызнулся Ремус. — Эти двери нельзя открыть так просто. Иначе мы бы вынесли их Бомбардой.</p><p>— А может… — Фред выставил палочку, но Джинни повисла у него на руке.</p><p>— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Так они точно будут знать, где мы.</p><p>— А так мы стоим тут и ничего не делаем, — Фред дернул локтем. Он бросил взгляд на одно из зеркал и отвернулся. — Нас тут заперли, и если мы будем ждать…</p><p>— А может это загадка? — вдруг предположила Гермиона. — Помните, когда мы пробирались через врата? Может, нам нужно что-то сделать, чтобы двери открылись?</p><p>Только загадок им сейчас не хватало. Гарри начал озираться, но ничего, кроме зеркал, дверей и каменных стен вокруг не было. Может, суть была в отражениях? Гарри подскочил к другому зеркалу, и оттуда на него выглянул он же, но в слизеринской форме. Она на удивление хорошо на нем смотрелась. Гарри вздохнул и потер лоб. Он уже отвык от боли в шраме за то долгое время, что Волдеморт его игнорировал, и ноющее чувство было особенно неприятным.</p><p>— И что, по-твоему, мы должны сделать? </p><p>— Я не знаю, — Гермиона выбрала одно высокое зеркало и начала его обследовать. Она постучала по раме, по стеклу, посветила внутрь палочкой. Гарри проделал тоже самое с другим зеркалом, но не увидел в нем ничего необычного — кроме отражения, конечно.  Да и что они могли найти? Зеркала обладали способностью притягивать к себе людей, но никак не выпускать их. Или же…</p><p>Гарри прищурился. Он оглядел комнату: некоторые зеркала были так высоко, что он не видел свое отражение в них. Но там отражались стены и другие рамы. Ремус проследил за его взглядом. Он приблизился и поднял палочку. С ее кончика сорвалась зеленая искра, которая взлетев к потолку взорвалась разноцветным фейерверком. Цветные блики отразились в зеркалах, и взгляд Гарри бегал по ним, выискивая что-нибудь странное. </p><p>— Вон там, — сказал вдруг Джордж. Он ткнул пальцем в большое круглое зеркало, висящее на высоте примерно в четыре ярда. Гарри направил на него палочку: еще один сноп искр осветил помещение, и только это зеркало осталось темным. В нем будто бы отражалась белая стена, но, присмотревшись, Гарри понял, что эта стена вовсе не отражалась: она была там, за стеклом.</p><p>— Да, — сказал он. — Это выход.</p><p>Он поглядел на друзей. Они были взволнованными и тяжело дышали. Седрик разглядывал свое отражение, Джордж опирался на плечо брата, волосы Гермионы были растрепаны… Гарри должен был их защитить.</p><p>Шрам кольнуло, словно кто-то потянул за тонкую нить, связанную с ним. Но Гарри постарался спрятаться от этого чувства. </p><p>— Нам нужно увеличить что-нибудь, — предложил он решительно. — И взобраться как по лестнице.</p><p>— Или же, — медленно произнес Фред. — Мы можем сбить то зеркало со стены.</p><p>— С ума сошел?</p><p>— А если нам нужно будет вернуться? Чары развеются.</p><p>— В этом есть смысл, — согласился Ремус. </p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он чувствовал, как с каждой секундой боль начинает возвращаться. Шрам горел все сильнее, и перед глазами то и дело мелькали белые пятна. Им нужно было торопиться. Волдеморт точно знал, как использовать их связь: Гарри пытался закрыться от него, пытался думать о чем-то постороннем, но боль лишь нарастала. Неужели раньше так было всегда? А сейчас — Волдеморт атаковал его? Или одной их близости было достаточно, чтобы даже его щиты пали?</p><p>— Быстрее, — взмолился Гарри.</p><p>— Поставьте щиты, — приказал Ремус. Ребята выставили палочки и почти хором произнесли: «Протего». Голубоватый барьер окружил их. Он мерцал тревожно и отчаянно, и Гарри надеялся, что он выдержит. Ремус направил палочку в сторону нужного зеркала.</p><p>— <i>Менеро ашио!</i> — произнес он громко. Зеркала задрожали. Они явно не хотели покидать стены, и камень начинал потрескивать, грозя отвалиться. На миг все замерло, и Гарри решил, что заклятие не сработало, но затем несколько зеркал вдруг взорвались и с огромной скоростью полетели прямо в ребят. Они ударились о щиты, и те запульсировали: Гарри ощутил, как палочка завибрировала в его пальцах. </p><p>От грохота остальные зеркала тоже начали дрожать. Самые верхние начали падать на пол и разлетаться на тысячи осколков: те звенели, стуча по каменному полу, а затем вдруг поднимались в воздух и возвращались на свои места. Гарри с ужасом наблюдал, как острые, будто ножи, осколки парят в воздухе.</p><p>— Быстрее, — Ремус указал на нужное зеркало. </p><p>Ребята сняли щиты Протего. Они бросились вперед, пытаясь избежать прикосновений к двигающимся осколкам. Один из них полоснул Гарри по руке, разорвав ткань мантии, но эта боль была такой слабой и далекой по сравнению с той, что разгоралась в его шраме. Он покачнулся, влетев в Джорджа, и они оба чуть не рухнули: Фред и Седрик схватили их, удерживая на ногах.</p><p>
  <i>Гарри…</i>
</p><p>Гарри так давно не слышал этого голоса. Он звучал в его голове, тихий шепот и шелест, и Гарри казалось, что Волдеморт стоит прямо за его спиной.</p><p>«Очистить сознание» — подумал Гарри в панике. Но как он мог? Седрик удерживал его, и все вокруг крутилось: Гарри видел миллионы собственных отражений, и некоторые из них ужасали его… Неужели он мог быть таким? Таким же, как обладатель этого холодного голоса, медленно проникающего в его тело… <i>Я иду за тобой…</i></p><p>— Очнись, — Седрик вдруг замахнулся и со всей силы отвесил ему пощечину. Гарри вскрикнул. Зал перестал кружиться вокруг него. Щека вспыхнула от боли, в голове все загудело, а лицо Диггори стало невероятно четким. Седрик тряхнул его за плечи. — Ты должен собраться, Гарри.</p><p>— Д-да, — Гарри пытался. — Что?..</p><p>— Сюда, — Рон опустился на колени перед зеркалом, придавив руками дрожащую раму. Стекло не разбилось, но то и дело по нему пробегала рябь. С другой стороны была видна стена, совсем не похожая на правильное отражение. Рон коснулся стекла рукой и погрузил пальцы внутрь. — Идем?</p><p>— У нас нет другого выхода, — сказала Джинни. — Прыгаем туда.</p><p>Рон посмотрел на нее, поджал губы и кивнул. Он перекинул ноги через раму, сев на нее, как на край бассейна, а затем оттолкнулся руками и пропал в серебряной глубине. Гарри и Гермиона дернулись вперед, глядя на зеркало: они увидели, как Рон пролетел какое-то расстояние и рухнул будто бы на стену, скользнув куда-то в глубину. С такого ракурса сложно было понять, что происходит: Рон сел и уставился куда-то в сторону. </p><p>— Я следующая, — Гермиона не дала Гарри даже возразить. Она села на раму и спрыгнула вниз, ни секунды не колеблясь. Все повторилось: ее словно течением унесло куда-то в дальний конец, и там она вцепилась в Рона. Тот пошевелился, но их голосов не было слышно.</p><p>— Теперь я, — Гарри не хотел оставаться в неизвестности. Его лучшие друзья были в опасности, и что-то происходило там, за этим зеркалом. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на остальных, а затем опустил ноги в поверхность зеркала и оттолкнулся. На миг ему показалось, что он погрузился в кисель, но затем это чувство сменилось падением. Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что он выпрыгнул со стены: какое-то время он почти скользил по воздуху, словно эта комната не могла понять, в каком пространстве он находится, а затем шлепнулся на пол. Его закрутило и понесло дальше по комнате, словно он все еще падал; Гарри остановился, только врезавшись в Гермиону. </p><p>Девушка не пошевелилась. Гарри застонал и приподнялся: он собирался извиниться, но тут его взгляд наткнулся на черную мантию. Гарри медленно поднял лицо и вдруг осознал, что он сидит у ног Северуса Снейпа. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз, и его лицо было скрыто в тени черных волос. Он немного качался из стороны в сторону, а пальцы на его безвольно повисших руках чуть подрагивали.</p><p>— Северус? — шепнул Гарри, не веря своим глазам. На миг он представил, как остальные Пожиратели врываются в зал, и Снейп оборачивается, осознавая, что все кончено… Гарри протянул к нему руку, но пальцы его вдруг натолкнулись на холодное, как лед, стекло.</p><p>Снейп поднял лицо к свету. Его глазницы были абсолютно пустыми, а кожа на лице уже начала сползать с гниющей плоти. Гарри застыл, и словно огромный шар вдруг упал внутрь него. Он открыл рот, хватая губами воздух и будучи не в силах нормально вздохнуть. Его взгляд был прикован к этому ужасному лицу, и Гарри казалось, что он целую вечность может просидеть так, но затем кто-то врезался в него. Чужая нога больно заехала ему по бедру.</p><p>— Прости! — это была Джинни. — Гарри, что происходит?</p><p>Гарри очнулся, как ото сна. Он огляделся: Снейп был не единственный, кто стоял за стеклом. Он увидел Гермиону, которая сидела по ту сторону и пустым взглядом смотрела перед собой: в ее руках была сломанная волшебная палочка, и она тяжело дышала, пока слезы катились по ее щекам. Рядом с ней лежала мертвая миссис Уизли. А чуть в стороне стояла Джинни, которая открывала рот и беззвучно звала кого-то.</p><p>Снейп покачнулся, и из-за него вышел Малфой. Он выглядел таким бледным и худым, словно его морили голодом в глубоком подземелье. Его шея была синей и тонкой, сломанной и пережатой, и Гарри ощутил, как тошнота поднимается в его груди. Он прижал руки ко рту.</p><p>— Гарри, — Джинни вцепилась в него. </p><p>— Это боггарты, — сказала Гермиона вдруг. Голос ее был невероятно печальным. — И ничего больше.</p><p>Джинни вдруг дернулась: в нее разом врезались Фред и Джордж. Они оба застонали, и Гарри, повернувшись, увидел проход, из которого они выбрались — это было зеркало-близнец того, в которое они прыгали. Боггарты зашевелились, и среди них объявились мертвые близнецы. Джордж лежал, изрезанный и истекающий кровью, а рядом с ним был Фред — с застывшим выражением на лице и отблеском Авады Кедавры в глазах.</p><p>— Не смотрите туда, — Джинни ухватилась за братьев. </p><p>— Что? — они, конечно, посмотрели. Их лица позеленели с совершенно одинаковым выражением.</p><p>Гермиона поднялась на ноги и потянула Рона следом. Тот неотрывно наблюдал за мертвой матерью: рядом с ней появился мертвый Артур. Гарри подозревал, что еще немного, и эта комната за стеклом заполнится трупами до отказа. Они начинали шевелиться и множиться, скрести своими руками по стеклу. Его собственный боггарт расходился не на шутку: его друзья, Сириус, Ремус, Северус, Седрик, семья Уизли — все они, мертвые и израненные, смотрели на него.</p><p>— Сколько же там боггартов? — шепотом спросила Джинни. Гарри бы хотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос: трупы все появлялись и появлялись. Единственными живыми среди них были Джинни и Гермиона, которые постоянно плакали и казались совершенно уничтоженными. Гарри не хотел спрашивать, что это значит.</p><p>Среди боггартов вдруг появилось несколько круглых белых сфер. Луны кружились над полем этого ужаса, натыкаясь на стены и сияя. А затем среди этого ужаса выросла еще одна живая фигура — это был Том Реддл.</p><p>Седрик и Ремус врезались в ребят. Гарри почти не обратил на это внимание: сейчас его внимание было приковано к Волдеморту— тот стоял в окружении трупов, и его привлекательное лицо было искажено жуткой улыбкой. Он был немного не похож на себя, как смазанное воспоминание, и неотрывно смотрел на Седрика. Тот с ужасом взирал на него в ответ.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — Ремус вскочил на ноги. Он бросил на отвратительную картину лишь один беглый взгляд и тут же отвернулся. — Уходим. Гарри?</p><p>— Да? — Гарри уставился на него. Он слышал, как мертвый Драко скребет по стеклу.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где он? Волдеморт? </p><p>Гарри прикоснулся к шраму. Он чувствовал боль, но он понятия не имел, насколько близко Волдеморт подобрался к нему. Ясно было одно — им нужно было уходить.</p><p>— <i>Ридикулус!</i> — сказал Седрик, направив палочку на боггартов. Те проигнорировали его, лишь на миг отшатнувшись.</p><p>— Ну и мерзость, — пробормотала Джинни. — Зачем они держат их тут?</p><p>— В Отделе Тайн изучают явления, отделяя их друг от друга, — Гермиона больше не смотрела на боггартов. Она отряхнулась. — Думаю, это что-то вроде комнаты страха. Я читала об этом… И о комнате ума, где они содержат что-то вроде мыслей?</p><p>— А ты не читала случайно о запасном выходе? — Фред старался вернуть браваду в голос, но получалось у него так себе. Гермиона ничего не ответила. Она первой направилась к двери, которая была на противоположной от зеркала стене. Боггарты проводили ее взглядами.</p><p>Дверь, как ни странно, открылась: за ней была темнота. Но ребята все равно кинулись к ней, как к живительному источнику: никто не хотел и дальше находиться в зале с боггартами. Гарри не оглядывался через плечо. Он выскочил из зала вслед за Гермионой, и история вдруг повторилась: девушка замерла, а он врезался в нее, чуть не ударившись носом о ее затылок.</p><p>— Гермиона, — шикнул он. — Какого черта?</p><p>— Там кто-то стоит, — прошептала подруга. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед, пропуская остальных, и подняла палочку, указывая во мрак. Гарри увидел в черноте яркую точку света, которая вдруг дернулась и стремительно начала удаляться. Чужие шаги громким эхом разнеслись по помещению. </p><p>— <i>Люмос,</i> — шепнул Гарри. На кончике его палочки вспыхнул свет, осветив огромные деревянные шкафы и тысячи книг. Это была библиотека! Гарри не мог поверить своим глазам. Остальные тоже зажгли Люмосы; они оказались на перекрестке. Коридоры из книжных полок тянулись во все стороны и пропадали во мраке. Человек, которого они заметили, убежал куда-то влево, и Гарри подозревал, что в том направлении их следующая дверь. Он оглядел стеллажи. </p><p>Им нужна была информация о том, как найти крестраж. И — тут же могли быть знания обо всем? Гарри вспомнил боггарта из предыдущего зала, и сердце его забилось быстрее. Он не мог допустить, чтобы это произошло. Пока Волдеморт был жив, это будущее было их единственным вариантом: рано или поздно он пришел бы за Снейпом и Драко, а затем — за всеми остальными. Гарри нахмурился. Среди этих книг могло быть что-то не только о крестражах, но и о заклинании слежения — и том, как его снять. </p><p>— Вперед, — решительно сказал он, игнорируя боль в шраме и в отбитых боках.</p><p>Гарри подошел к одной полке и посмотрел на книги: «Советы по составлению карт», «Карта Лондона: из прошлого в будущее», «Нить Ариадны»…</p><p>— Тут все о картах, — сказал он. — Я думал, мы окажемся на букве «а».  </p><p>— А тут — о правильной технике бега, — задумчиво сказал Ремус, разглядывая соседний шкаф. — У нас нет времени, чтобы перебирать все книги в этом зале. Если нас видели…</p><p>— «Идти или не идти: философия бытия», — прочитала Джинни, пройдя чуть дальше. — Бессмыслица какая-то. В каком порядке расставлялись эти книги? Здесь же ничего невозможно найти!</p><p>— Стоп, — вмешался Джордж. — А если эта библиотека работает, как главный зал? Мы не знаем, куда идти, и библиотека нам это предложила. Не может же быть, чтобы невыразимцы искали тут книги, просто разглядывая полки.</p><p>— Тогда нам нужно выйти и зайти обратно, думая о крестражах? — насторожился Седрик и без всякого энтузиазма покосился на дверь. </p><p>— А если просто спросить? — Гермиона прокашлялась. — Крестражи!</p><p>В глубине библиотеки что-то звякнуло. Гарри вскинул голову, приободренный и полный надежды, что сейчас нужные книги просто вылетят на них из полумрака, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого откуда-то сверху начал доноситься нарастающий гул — такой же, как и в музее. Наверное, при активации чар они пробуждали Отдел, и тот пытался наказать преступников.</p><p>— Только не снова, — простонал Рон.</p><p>— Идем, — Люпин ухватил Гарри за локоть и потянул в ту сторону, откуда послышался щелчок. Его пальцы сжимались так крепко, словно он опасался, что Гарри исчезнет. </p><p>Они побежали по коридору. Мимо мелькали другие проходы, иногда стена появлялась из ниоткуда, преграждая им путь. Гарри старался держать в голове направление, куда убежал невыразимец. Гул все нарастал, становясь неприятным для ушей. Сколько времени они провели в музее, прежде чем звук стал нестерпимо болезненным?</p><p>— Лечебная магия! — воскликнула Джинни, остановившись около одного стеллажа. — А рядом — «Пособие для искателей сокровищ»! </p><p>— «Двенадцать способов вылечить депрессию», — прочитал Рон. </p><p>Они пробежали еще немного. Гарри постоянно останавливался и просматривал книги. Иногда встречались названия, связанные с темной магией, но их связь с крестражами казалась довольно сомнительной: «Проклятия рода», «Сто восемьдесят одно заклятие против домашнего злыдня», «Опасные существа и беды, что они несут»… Гарри, конечно, не ждал, что ему в руки сразу попадется книга вроде «Все о крестражах и как их отыскать», но все же рассчитывал на что-то более понятное. Они не могли просиживать под этими шкафами, листая все подряд. </p><p>— Знаете, — Гермиона вдруг остановилась. — Но ведь они подходят по смыслу?</p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— Книги, которые нам попадаются, немного подходят, — она ткнула пальцем в книгу на полке и прочитала название: — «История понятия артефакт». А что если во всех этих книгах упоминаются крестражи? </p><p>— Тогда нам нужно искать иначе, — решил Гарри и крикнул: — Поиск крестражей.</p><p>Они прошли еще немного, а затем снова бросились к полкам. К разочарованию Гарри, ситуация мало поменялась. Он схватил книгу под названием «Потерянный перстень» и начал листать ее: это оказался труд, написанный на староанглийском и без разделения на абзацы. Сплошной текст покрывал пожелтевшие страницы. Найти в нем что-то было попросту невозможно, а гул с каждой секундой становился все громче. </p><p>— Мне нужно найти крестраж, — раздраженно крикнул Гарри в пустоту. — Я должен это сделать!</p><p>— «Тысяча и один способ справиться с прокрастинацией», — фыркнул Фред. — «Как найти себя». Гарри, прекрати. </p><p>— Мы запутались! Мне нужно знать, как выследить крестраж, пожалуйста, дайте что-нибудь конкретное! — Гарри чувствовал, что начинает отчаиваться. Шрам по-прежнему ныл, но если Волдеморт и пытался нашептывать ему на ухо, то его шипящий голос терялся в ужасающем шуме.</p><p>— «Порочный круг», — прочитала Гермиона. — «Что делать, если вы заблудились в тумане?» Гарри, это не работает.</p><p>Гул стал еще громче. </p><p>— Крестражи, как найти крестражи, все о крестражах, только о крестражах… — кричал Гарри. Остальные бегали вокруг, осматривая книги. Они перебрасывались названиями, но Гарри уже плохо слышал их. </p><p>— Надо уходить, — он подскочил к Гермионе. — Хватай книги и уходим.</p><p>— Какие книги? — прокричала та в ответ. </p><p>— Любые, — приказал Гарри остальным. — Хватайте все, у чего более-менее подходящее название.</p><p>Гарри подскочил к полке и начал лихорадочно разглядывать книги. Он пытался найти что-то, связанное с темной магией или артефактами, но под руку попадалась какая-то ерунда. Он схватил несколько жизнеописаний, еще что-то со словом «поиск» в название и единственную книгу, выглядящую старой — в потрепанной черной обложке. Набрав книг, Гарри кинулся к другому шкафу, бормоча под нос: «Заклятие Слежения, как снять магию отслеживания, как снять Темную Метку»… Книги, что ему попадались, были такими же бессмысленными, как и все остальное: «Паранойя и как с ней справиться», «В погоне за единорогом», «Верный способ проследить за возлюбленным»… Гарри хотелось сжечь эти чертовы книги вместе со всей этой библиотекой. Гнев и боль смешивались внутри него, превращаясь в горячую злость — и теперь он сомневался, кому именно принадлежит это чувство. Он схватил еще несколько томов, в названии которых были хотя бы слова о заклинаниях и зельях, и кинулся к друзьям.</p><p> Гермиона открыла свою сумку, и они принялись заталкивать книги внутрь. Гарри казалось, что они могут протиснуть внутрь целый шкаф, но в какой-то момент Гермиона возразила:</p><p>— Хватит. Я боюсь, чары не выдержат, — она завязала сумку и закинула на плечо. </p><p>— Думаете, там есть хоть что-то полезное? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Я хочу в это верить, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Что еще нам остается?</p><p>— Сейчас мы должны думать о том, как сбежать, — Седрик указал в проход. — Тот человек убежал в эту сторону.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, а затем кивнул и побежал в указанном направлении. В прошлый раз гул прекратился, стоило им покинуть зал, и он надеялся, что сейчас все будет так же. Они неслись по коридору, светя перед собой Люмосами: ноги ужасно болели от этих пробежек, и Гарри некстати подумал, что та книга о технике бега была бы сейчас не лишней… </p><p>Они дошли до другой двери достаточно быстро. Гул успел лишь разойтись, причиняя реальную боль ушам, когда Люпин подскочил к двери и направил на нее палочку. Она была заперта, и понадобилось несколько заклинаний, чтобы распахнуть ее. Человек, что сбежал из зала, видимо, не успел как следует закрыть пути отступления.</p><p>Гарри вбежал в следующий зал вслед за Ремусом, и в тот же миг ужасающее чувство накрыло его. Ему вдруг показалось, что он — это кто-то другой, оказавшийся в этом месте по совершенно иным обстоятельствам. Гул стих, и его сменила оглушающая тишина. Свет Люмоса отразился от тысяч хрустальных сфер, и туман внутри них начал кружиться, привлекая к себе внимание. Гарри уже бывал в этом зале, и воспоминание — смутное, как и все сны — пробудилось в нем.</p><p>— Зал пророчеств, — тихо сказал он. — Из моего сна.</p><p>Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, приближаясь к полкам. Те были пыльными, словно сюда тысячу лет никто не заходил. Где-то в глубинах этого помещения хранилось пророчество о Гарри и Волдеморте, но сейчас оно было им не нужно — да и что оно могло им сказать? Гарри и так знал, что его ждет смерть от руки Тома. Он не собирался выслушивать это от Трелони. </p><p>— По крайней мере тут тихо, — произнес Рон хрипло. — Я не выдержу еще одну пытку звуком.</p><p>— И что теперь? — Седрик поднял палочку повыше. — Мы не можем бежать вечно. Сколько еще комнат в Отделе Тайн? Сто? Тысяча? Нам нужно выбираться.</p><p>— Да? — огрызнулся Фред. — Что ж, веди.</p><p>Джордж потянул его за локоть, призывая успокоиться. Ему бег и шумовая ловушка давались тяжелее всего. Он стал еще бледнее, чем раньше, и его ужасная рана, казалось, готова была открыться. Пот выступил на его лбу.</p><p>— Гарри, — он посмотрел в его сторону, — насколько все плохо?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Гарри. Он почесал шрам: тот ныл, но сейчас это было частью общей головной боли. Волдеморт словно отступил куда-то во тьму, и Гарри казалось, что он ощущает его движение где-то в задней части своей головы. Словно внутрь его черепа пробралась змея, и сейчас она медленно пробиралась сквозь его внутренности. Его затошнило от этой картины. Гарри прикрыл глаза. — Я не помню, как мы сбежали в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Тогда просто будем двигаться дальше, — кивнул ему Ремус. — Если нам повезет, мы доберемся до главного холла быстрее, чем они нас поймают. Затем примем остатки Оборотного и попробуем слиться с толпой.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он тревожно оглядывался: отступающая боль в шраме пугала его даже сильнее, чем муки. Зал Пророчеств был тихим, и свет странно отражался в нем: Люмосы словно впитались в шары с предсказаниями, и те сияли, будто звезды. Шаги эхом пробегали по узким коридорам. Гарри шел впереди, стараясь не вспоминать о Сириусе: отчего-то в этом месте это было сложнее. Мертвый крестный, которого ему показал боггарт, был не так страшен, как воспоминание об их последнем моменте вместе. Вина заполнила Гарри целиком, и он моргнул, пытаясь прогнать это удушающее чувство. Он посмотрел на Ремуса, шагающего рядом с ним: тот был грустным и напряженным. Гарри хотелось поговорить с ним, сказать, как ему жаль — снова. Но он молчал.</p><p>Они прошли несколько развилок. Тишина казалась неестественной, и Гарри не мог отделаться от смутного ощущения, что за ними следят. Он прислушивался к окружающим звукам, но слышал лишь шаги и тяжелое дыхание. Ребята не переговаривались, и, кажется, остальные тоже ощущали, что этот зал не сулит им ничего хорошего. </p><p>Гарри остановился на развилке. Все проходы были совершенно одинаковыми, но каждый шкаф был пронумерован. Логично было предположить, что достигнув первых чисел, они выйдут из зала. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что в прошлый раз они заходили сюда прямо из холла.</p><p>— Я вспомнил, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к друзьям. — Сюда можно попасть прямо из зала с дверьми. Если мы найдем нужную дверь.</p><p>Они прошли еще немного, и вдруг Гарри ощутил холод на своем лице. Мысли о Сириусе захлестнули его с новой силой, словно кто-то настойчиво пытался напомнить ему о случившемся. Гарри остановился и обернулся на друзей. Мурашки пробежали по его спине.</p><p>— Вы чувствуете? — спросил Седрик. — Это…</p><p>— Так-так-так, — раздался вдруг высокий женский голос. Гарри подпрыгнул и обернулся. Из-за одного из шкафов выступила темная фигура. — Я-то думала, что мы гоняемся за маленькими кроликами, но, посмотрите — с ними волк. </p><p>Свет Люмосов упал на нее, и Гарри увидел Беллатрису Лестрейндж. Ее темные кудри тяжело лежали на плечах, кожа казалась белой, а алые губы в голубоватом сиянии выглядели черными. Беллатриса двигалась медленно, держа свою волшебную палочку направленной прямо на Гарри. </p><p>— Ты, — Гарри прищурился. Он сжал палочку крепче и ощутил, как друзья придвинулись к нему. </p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — промурлыкала Беллатриса. — Как дела? </p><p>Гарри посмотрел в сторону. Холод никуда не исчез, и он догадывался, откуда он исходит. Где-то во мраке, до куда не доставал свет их палочек, двигались темные фигуры. Порой среди них вспыхивал таинственный мерцающий свет, но он был не в силах прогнать холод.</p><p>— Ты смотришь на меня так, будто собираешься напасть, — Беллатриса покачала головой. — Ввосьмером на одну бедную женщину? Не очень-то благородно. </p><p>— <i>Ступефай,</i> — рявкнул Седрик. Беллатриса легко отразила его заклятие.</p><p>— Ну-ну. </p><p>— Уйди с нашего пути, иначе заклятия не будут такими безобидными, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить какое-нибудь действенное заклятие. Или… Он смотрел на Беллатрису и чувствовал даже не ненависть — презрение. Сколько еще убийств собиралась совершить эта женщина? Сколько жизней она уже загубила? Без нее мир станет лучше.</p><p>Однажды Гарри уже сотворил заклятие. Он мог сделать это снова.</p><p>— О-о, — Беллатриса улыбнулась. — Человека, решающегося на убийство, всегда можно узнать по глазам. Но, Гарри, если ты это сделаешь, то никогда не получишь подарок.</p><p>Она запустила руку в карман и достала что-то маленькое, скрытое в ее ладони. Гарри ощутил, как Гермиона вцепилась в него, удерживая на месте. Тени приближались. Беллатриса отвлекала их внимание, и Гарри нужно было решиться. Или они могли атаковать ее одновременно. Он поднял палочку.</p><p>— Это от Драко, — мадам Лестрейндж, несомненно, заметила, как дрогнула его рука. — Он много переживал в последнее время. Постоянно кричал, что Гарри Поттер придет и спасет его. Мой бедный глупый племянник. Я пообещала ему, что передам тебе весточку.</p><p>Она раскрыла ладонь. Пару секунд Гарри не понимал, на что он смотрит, а затем весь его мир вдруг дрогнул и сжался до крошечной точки. Ему показалось, что Отдел Тайн исчез, и Гарри остался наедине с этим крошечным кусочком плоти. Это был палец — до ужаса знакомый палец. Длинный и тонкий, с ровным ногтем и перстнем Малфоев. Гарри смотрел на него, и внутри все сжималось от тошноты, ужаса и боли. Он и сам не заметил, как сделал вперед два шага, но Гермиона не пускала его дальше.</p><p>— Гарри, Гарри, — она обхватила его руками. — Гарри, она ничего не показывает, она лжет! Гарри!</p><p>Гарри мотнул головой. Палец исчез, словно туман, и Беллатриса расхохоталась. </p><p>— Ты все еще уморительный мальчик, — она махнула рукой, откидывая назад свои длинные волосы. — Но хватит веселья. <i>Круцио!</i></p><p>Гермиона дернула Гарри так сильно, что рукав его мантии оторвался. Заклятие ударило в шкаф, и несколько шаров рухнули на пол, разлетевшись на миллион осколков. Седрик, Джинни, близнецы и Ремус вскинули палочки одновременно:</p><p>
  <i>— Остолбеней!<br/>— Петрификус Тоталус! <br/>— Инфлэтус!<br/>— Инкарцеро!<br/>— Пассэрэсе!</i>
</p><p>Лучи и искры полетели в Беллатрису, но та просто ступила за полку. Ее хохот эхом разносился по залу. Гарри слышал, как к ним приближаются чужие шаги: Беллатриса тоже была не одна.</p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — рявкнул Гарри, когда ведьма выглянула. — Бежим!</p><p>— <i>Кресере!</i> — Беллатриса взмахнула палочкой. Проход за спиной Гарри вдруг весь порос толстыми стеблями. Они все ползли и ползли из каменного пола, похожие на огромный червей. — Невежливо вот так убегать. </p><p>— <i>Экспульсо</i>, — шепнула Гермиона. Полка за спиной Беллатрисы взорвалась, но женщина даже не вздрогнула. Гарри бросил взгляд в соседний коридор: два человека в мантиях преграждали ему путь. С другой стороны проход был пуст, но в самом его конце клубился черный туман: это были дементоры. Гарри чувствовал их зловонный запах. Он мог вызвать Патронус, мог…</p><p>Мог ли? Он вновь подумал о Сириусе.</p><p>— Сражаться с вами так скучно, — издевалась Беллатриса. — Я ожидала увидеть здесь Орден Феникса, а не кучку детей, не способных на убивающее заклятие. </p><p>— Не похоже, чтобы ты была на него способна, — крикнул ей Фред. — Иначе зачем ты тянешь время? </p><p>Беллатриса бросила на него недовольный взгляд.</p><p>— Уизли? Тот мальчик, что взорвал кабинет Дамблдора?</p><p>— А что? Хочешь автограф? </p><p>«Фред, заткнись» — подумал Гарри. Он попытался воспользоваться моментом и кинул в Беллатрису еще одну Сектумсемпру, но женщина легко отскочила в сторону. Она неотрывно наблюдала за Фредом. </p><p>— Я слышала, что для двух рыжих близнецов заготовлена особенно интересная пытка, — она оскалилась. — Хочешь узнать, что я сделаю с тобой и твоим братом, когда Темный Лорд с вами закончит? — ее глаза блеснули дьявольским огнем. — Можешь спросить у родителей вашего милого друга. Мы провели с ними некоторое время вместе, прежде чем они начали умолять о смерти… Это было так жалко и мерзко, смотреть, как они ползают по своей камере…</p><p>«Что?» — подумал Гарри. Он застыл с палочкой в руках, пытаясь понять, что она говорит… А затем его вдруг грубо отпихнули в сторону.</p><p>— <i>Круцио!</i> — закричал Седрик. С кончика его волшебной палочки сорвался алый луч. Беллатриса радостно взвизгнула и пропала за шкафами, а Диггори бросился следом за ней. Джинни вцепилась в него, но он сбросил ее, словно пушинку, прежде чем пропасть за углом.</p><p>— Твою мать, — Фред смотрел ему вслед круглыми глазами. — Что?</p><p>— За ним! И валим отсюда! — Гарри первым бросился вперед. Он выскочил за поворот и в несколько прыжков нагнал Седрика. Тот осыпал Беллатрису проклятиями, но той было все равно: она кружилась, словно черный смерч, и вскидывала защитные чары. Ее улыбка блестела во мраке.</p><p>— Никто тебе не рассказал, да? — смеялась она. — Дамблдор любил скрывать подробности. Наверное, думал, что ты сойдешь с ума, узнав, во что я превратила твою мамочку…</p><p>— Седрик, — Гарри вцепился в его спину. — Не слушай этого. Она отвлекает тебя, чтобы мы не смогли уйти. </p><p>— Может быть и отвлекаю, — Беллатриса бросила в них еще один Круциатус. Заклятие задело плечо Гарри, опалив его секундной вспышкой боли. — Но мне редко удается поболтать с такими пылкими юношами. Разве что с Драко — хочешь послушать, каково ему? </p><p>— <i>Силенцио</i>, — Гарри бросил в нее заклятие. Она не собиралась отставать. Глаза Седрика сверкали от ярости и гнева, а еще — от слез. Его рот перекосился от страшной гримасы.</p><p>—  Дай мне убить ее, — Седрик с силой ударил Гарри локтем в грудь. </p><p>— Ты не сможешь, Седрик. Она просто ждет, когда придут остальные.</p><p>— Мне плевать!</p><p>— Гарри! — закричала Джинни. Гарри обернулся. В конце прохода засветились Люмосы.</p><p>— Седрик, — Люпин подскочил к нему и тряхнул. — Хватит. Потом. </p><p>— У меня есть история и для тебя, волк. Ее мне рассказал Сивый…</p><p>Это нужно было остановить. Гарри поднял палочку. Беллатриса ждала нападения, и она была слишком ловкой, слишком опытной, а они — уставшими и загнанными в угол. Не было смысла ее атаковать. Поэтому Гарри произнес первое, что пришло ему в голову:</p><p>— <i>Рикошет!</i> — он уже и забыл, где слышал это заклятие. Но оно сработало так, как должно было: искра сорвалась с его палочки и полетела прямо в ведьму. Та легко отразила ее, но магия, вместо того чтобы затухнуть, отразилась от ее щита. Искра полетела дальше и врезала в полку, разбив шары. Она начала скакать туда-сюда, как безумный резиновый мячик.</p><p>— Бежим! —закричал Гарри. Ремус потянул Седрика за собой, а остальные бросились обратно.</p><p>— <i>Бомбарда!</i> — Рон бросил заклятие в наколдованную стену. Тяжелые стебли разорвало на куски. Ребята перепрыгнули через них. Позади все рушилось и падало. Заклятие, что создал Гарри, словно становилось сильнее. Звон стекла казался оглушительным, к нему примешивались злобные крики. Один из шкафов покачнулся. Гарри обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как он медленно начал заваливаться на бок: словно дорожка из домино начала свое падение. Треск и грохот окружили их. Где-то за спиной звучали заклятия, и Гарри слышал безумный голос Беллатрисы, но сейчас они ничего не могли с этим поделать. Они бежали, надеясь, что стеклянная груда не накроет их.</p><p>Из-за следующего поворота выскочил Пожиратель. Он не успел даже вскинуть палочку: Ремус оглушил его. Пожиратель врезался в шкаф, уронив еще больше шаров.</p><p>— Вон там! — крикнул Рон. — Дверь.</p><p>С другой стороны Гарри тоже увидел дверь. Множество ходов вели в этот зал — какой из них был нужным? Но времени на выбор не оставалось. С оглушительным треском рухнул соседний шкаф, и ребят засыпало стеклом. Гарри инстинктивно присел на корточки, закрыв голову руками: он чувствовал, как дрожит пол под этими ударами. </p><p>Холод усилился. Гарри повернул голову в бок и увидел, как над разрушенными полками и морем стекла скользят черные фигуры. Дементоры приближались: их рваные плащи колыхались над землей, а из рукавов выглядывали скрюченные черные руки. Их было много, и они обступали ребят кольцом. Гарри сглотнул. Перед его глазами замелькали картины недавнего прошлого: Хогвартс, засыпанный снегом, разрушающийся барьер, горящее тело Дамблдора и Драко, корчащийся на земле от боли… Гарри изо всех сил старался думать о своих друзьях и родителях, о фантазиях, что придавали ему сил. Но ничего не получилось.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум</i>, — прорычал Люпин. Сверкающий волк на миг озарил черные капюшоны, но свет его начал гаснуть. Гарри с ужасом наблюдал, как сверкающая фигура скрывается среди черных мантий. Люпин сглотнул.</p><p>—<i> Экспекто Патронум</i>, — произнесла Гермиона. Из кончика ее палочки вылетела сверкающая выдра. Она поплыла по воздуху, словно по воде, но ее света было мало. Гарри вцепился в свою палочку. Гермиона посмотрела на остальных. — Еще кто-нибудь. Патронусы…</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум</i>, — шепнул он и ничего не произошло. Как и тогда. Он не мог защитить своих друзей, не мог. Он увидел, как Седрик упал на колени, закрыв уши руками: его щеки блестели от слез, и Гарри никак не мог ему помочь. Зачем он пытался? Он был во всем виноват. Маленький, маленький мальчик… <i>Гарри..</i></p><p>Рон очнулся, будто ото сна.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i> — закричал он так громко, словно от этого зависела сила его заклинания. Его терьер присоединился к выдре, и вдвоем они засияли ярче. </p><p>— Я не могу, — услышал Гарри голос Фреда. Тот с ужасом взирал на дементоров.  — Я не могу, я слышу… Джорджи, я не смогу…</p><p>— Тише, — Джордж обхватил его одной рукой. — Я смогу. <i>Экспекто Патронум!</i></p><p>Гиена бросилась на дементоров, широко распахнув клыкастую пасть. Этого было достаточно, чтобы дементоры отшатнулись и начали отступать. Ужас, стискивающий горло, исчез, и Гарри снова смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Он дрожащими руками оперся о пол, поднимаясь. Где-то за спиной звучали шаги, и чужой голос доносился словно сквозь вату.</p><p>— Вам все равно не сбежать, кролики, — смеялась Беллатриса, разрушая преграды на своем пути. — Зачем же тратить силы?</p><p>— Вперед, вперед, — Гарри, едва видя что-то перед собой, бросился к двери. Фред и Джордж прыгнули за ним, затем все остальные. Стоило Джинни забежать последней, как Гарри захлопнул дверь. Он попытался вспомнить все запечатывающие заклинания, которые знал. Едва ли они могли остановить опытных Пожирателей, но, может, хотя бы замедлили их. Ремус присоединился к нему. Вдвоем они заколдовали дверь, и Люпин превратил ее в камень. Только тогда они смогли отступить. </p><p>Гарри обернулся. Эта комната, в отличии от зала пророчеств, была хорошо освещена: массивные люстры свисали с потолка на цепях. Их свет отражался от золотых, серебряных и хрустальных кубков и статуэток, расставленных по полкам. Некоторые были закрыты стеклом и едва заметно дребезжали, другие источали из себя что-то черное, похожее на смолу…Несколько статуэток были обвязаны цепями. </p><p>В конце центрального прохода виднелась небольшая площадка. Там, на постаменте, стоял сверкающий стеклянный кубок. Он светился голубоватым светом и манил к себе. Гарри хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы узнать его — это был Кубок Трех Волшебников.</p><p>— Смотрите, — прошептал Рон, заметив кубок. — Это же… Это он?</p><p>— Похож, — Гарри отвел глаза. Он посмотрел на Седрика, но тот без всякого выражения на лице разглядывал пол. Его плечи были напряжены, а глаза покраснели. Гарри протянул руку и сжал его плечо. — Седрик… </p><p>— Идем, — Диггори отдернул руку. — Иначе они выломают дверь. </p><p>— Держитесь подальше от кубка, — предупредил Ремус. — Он может все еще быть заколдован.</p><p>— Что он тут делает? — спросила Джинни. </p><p>— Может, они расследовали, что произошло в тот день? — предположила сипло Гермиона. — Видимо, они решили сделать комнаты вообще для всего на свете… Вот бы погулять тут без Пожирателей за спиной. Знаете, мне пришло в голову…</p><p>Человек, плавно вышедший из-за угла, не стал тратить время на разговоры. Он вскинул палочку: волна сжатого воздуха ударила прямо в Ремуса, отшвырнув его к стене. Остальных раскинуло в стороны, словно между ними появился смерч. Гарри ударился головой о пол и застонал от боли: на миг он перестал видеть, и ощущал только гул внутри своего черепа. Пожиратель приблизился, держа палочку наготове, и следом за ним вышел еще один.</p><p>— Убей волка и грязнокровку, — приказал он. — Я за Поттером.</p><p>— Почему это ты за Поттером? — удивился первый. Гарри попробовал пошевелиться, но голова просто раскалывалась на куски. Перед глазами все плыло, и он уже не был уверен, сколько перед ним черных фигур: две, четыре или шесть. — Я их оглушил. Это мое достижение, а не твое. И награда будет моей.</p><p>— Какая разница, кто что сделал? Главное — это цель.</p><p>— Если разницы нет, то тогда я приведу ему Поттера.</p><p>— Слушай…</p><p>— <i>Леспираре!</i> — рявкнул Люпин. Он все еще лежал, и палочка дрожала в его руках. Один из Пожирателей успел поставить щит, а второй отлетел назад, сраженный проклятием. Он вцепился руками в свою шею и захрипел.  Его ноги и руки задергались. Второй Пожиратель направил на него палочку:</p><p>— <i>Респиро!</i> — он тут же повернулся к Люпину. — Думаешь, это тебя спасет, отродье?</p><p>Он поднял палочку.</p><p>— Нет, — Гермиона вскинула свою. — <i>Остолбеней! </i></p><p>Пожиратель отбил ее заклятие.</p><p>— Тогда ты, грязнокровка, — он повернулся к ней. Второй Пожиратель пришел в себя и с трудом поднимался на ноги. — <i>Круцио!</i></p><p>Гарри знал, что Гермиона не успеет. Девушка замерла от ужаса, ожидая, что заклятие поразит ее, но вдруг Рон рывком вскочил с земли и бросился наперерез. Он закричал и рухнул на пол прямо у ног Гермионы: его руки заскребли по земле, тело задергалось, а глаза выпучились. </p><p>— Рон! — Фред кое-как выбрался из-под свалившегося на него Джорджа. Тот был без сознания, и кровь пачкала его висок. </p><p>— Не двигаться, — Пожиратель направил палочку ему в лицо.  Рон начал кричать сильнее. Он задергался, будто в припадке, и Гермиона вцепилась в него, словно пытаясь удержать на месте.</p><p>— Пошел ты, ублюдок! — прошипела Джинни. — <i>Веспертио!</i></p><p>Воздух перед Пожирателями вдруг наполнился летучими мышами. Они налетели на них, облепив так плотно, что под их черными телами не видно было блестящих масок. Пожиратели покачнулись, пытаясь скинуть с себя маленьких существ, но тех было так много, что они едва могли от них отмахнуться. Рон прекратил кричать и замер на полу.</p><p>— <i>Фините!</i> — рявкнул один из Пожирателей.  Мыши превратились в черный дым. — Ах ты мелкая сука!<i> Авада…</i></p><p>— <i>Сектумсемпра!</i> — крикнул Гарри. Вспышка поразила Пожирателя прямо в грудь, отбросив назад. Кровь брызнула на каменный пол. Второй Пожиратель не обратил на это внимание.</p><p>— <i>Эсперо! </i>— Седрик тоже поднялся, не дав ему атаковать Джинни. Серый луч ударил в щит Пожирателя. </p><p>— <i>Экспеллиармус! </i>— крикнул Гарри.</p><p>— <i>Конфринго!</i> — неожиданно встрял Фред. Пожиратель не ожидал этого. Он покачнулся, и взрыв отбросил его назад. Кубки и статуэтки посыпались на него сверху. Пламя, созданное вспышкой, начало разгораться. Гарри смотрел на него, как завороженный, пока Люпин не погасил его.</p><p>Ремус тяжело поднялся, держась за грудь. Его лицо исказилось от боли.</p><p>— Как Рон и Джордж?</p><p>Фред упал на колени рядом с Джорджем, гладя его по лицу и пытаясь привести в чувство. Гермиона же обнимала Рона. Тот тяжело дышал, пялясь в потолок. Гермиона гладила его по волосам, а по ее лицу катились слезы.</p><p>— Рон? Ты в порядке? — тихо шептала она. Рон шумно сглотнул.</p><p>— Д-да, — его зубы стучали. — Он с-слабак. Это было не б-больно.</p><p>— Ох, Рон, — Гермиона прижала его к себе, а затем вдруг поцеловала прямо в губы. — Не стоило, Рон.</p><p>Рон, красный и растерянный, смотрел на нее. Гарри отвел глаза. Он опустился на пол рядом с Фредом. Джордж пришел в себя, но взгляд его бегал. Кровь не останавливалась. Фред водил палочкой по его коже, пытаясь ее убрать.</p><p>— Мы не выберемся, — Седрик с ужасом взирал на эту картину. — Они убьют нас.</p><p>— Не убьют, — Ремус направил палочку себе на живот. Заклинание осветило его грудную клетку, и он выпрямился, тяжело дыша. Видимо, у него были сломаны ребра. На его виске пульсировала вена, а глаза казались почти черными. — Нет. </p><p>— Ты прав, — сказал Гарри. — Мы справимся.</p><p>Он хотел в это верить. А если нет… <br/>Когда-то Волдеморт обещал пощадить его друзей, если Гарри сдастся. Он все еще мог это сделать, да? Если он отдаст себя в руки Волдеморта, то друзья получат призрачный шанс на побег. Седрик расскажет им про крестраж внутри Гарри, и они найдут способ, как уничтожить эту преграду — или сбегут так далеко, что Пожиратели потеряют к ним интерес. Гарри готов был на что угодно, лишь бы вытащить их отсюда живыми.</p><p>Он коснулся своего шрама. </p><p>— Ты можешь встать? — спросил он Джорджа.</p><p>— Да, — он, опираясь на Фреда, с трудом поднялся на ноги. — И почему мне все прилетает в голову? </p><p>— Просто твоя голова похожа на мишень, — слабо улыбнулся ему Фред. — Так и хочется в нее чем-нибудь запустить.</p><p>— Зато твоя похожа на тыкву, — улыбнулся Джордж, и его улыбка съехала в сторону. — Рон, ты как?</p><p>Рон тоже поднялся. Его руки тряслись, но здоровый цвет возвращался к его лицу.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — он перестал заикаться и стучать зубами. — Все хорошо.</p><p>Он посмотрел на Гермиону. Та пристально рассматривала его в ответ.</p><p>— Идем, — Гарри указал в ту сторону, откуда вышли Пожиратели. — Будем двигаться. </p><p>Седрик бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Они шли дальше в тишине. Гарри боялся, что другие Пожиратели выскочат перед ним, но, видимо, в этом зале их было только двое. Погибли ли они? Тот, которого откинуло на шкаф, мог просто потерять сознание, зато другой… Сектумсемпра не оставляла шанса. Гарри знал, что он мертв, но эта мысль приносила только облегчение. Но куда делись те, кто был с Беллатрисой? Почему они не преследовали их?</p><p>Гарри молился про себя. Они слишком устали. Сколько еще стычек они могли пережить? Гарри почти желал, чтобы Волдеморт вернулся в его голову: так он хотя бы мог понять, как далеко от него был Темный Лорд. Шрам ныл, но Гарри понятия не имел, как это интерпретировать. Никого рядом не было.</p><p>Они покинули этот зал так тихо, словно тут ничего не произошло. Гарри ждал, что перед ними появится новый огромный зал, но они вдруг оказались в тесном и темном кабинете. На стенах висело огромное количество часов, и все они шли по-разному. Около одной стены стоял письменный стол, и напротив него висела огромная доска, целиком покрытая какими-то схемами, заметками и вырезками из газет.  В кабинете было две двери: одна простая коричневая, а другая — целиком исписанная знаками и символами. Они предупреждающе зажглись, стоило сделать к ним шаг.</p><p>— Идем, — позвала его Гермиона. — Некогда все рассматривать.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Он поглядел на часы и уже отправился ко второй двери, как вдруг его взгляд поймал яркую надпись на доске. <i>Парадокс? 1976?</i> — было написано красными буквами. Рядом висела фотография какого-то механизма: он крутился, а затем вдруг исчезал с фото. <i>Куда он отправился? Проверить Мунго.</i></p><p>— Гарри! — крикнула Гермиона. — Быстрее.</p><p>— Что за черт, — вдруг воскликнул Фред. — Мы ходим по кругу!</p><p>Гарри с трудом отвел взгляд от доски. Он и сам не понимал, что привлекло его внимание, потому что он ничего не понял из этих запутанных надписей. Он подбежал к Фреду и тоже выглянул за дверь: к его ужасу, он увидел перед собой зал зеркал. Они выглядывали из зеркала, висевшего на высоте человеческого роста. Зал был таким же, как раньше, словно в нем ничего не произошло, и только одно зеркало лежало на полу — то, в которое они и сбежали.</p><p>— Может мы сможем пройти в обратную сторону, — предположил Джордж. — Вдруг двери открылись? Пожиратели же как-то перемещаются по залам. Сомневаюсь, что они прыгают по зеркалам, как мы. </p><p>— Представь, как они кучей валяются в зале с боггартами, — Фред слабо улыбнулся. — Идем?</p><p>Выбора у них все равно не было. Они спрыгнули на пол зеркального зала: Ремус покачнулся, приземлившись на ноги, но устоял. Было тихо, звон стих. Гарри покрепче сжал палочку. Ему хотелось хотя бы на минутку сесть в углу и отдохнуть, но он знал, что нельзя расслабляться. Опасность не миновала. Боль не прошла. Гарри боялся, что он получил небольшое сотрясение мозга, но если бы это произошло он бы чувствовал себя намного хуже, не так ли? Он искренне на это надеялся.</p><p>Он вместе с Седриком отправился к одной из дверей и подергал за ручку. Та оказалась закрыта. Зато дверь Гермионы открылась: девушка даже подпрыгнула от удивления, когда та распахнулась.</p><p>— Сюда, — позвала она. Но не успел Гарри сделать и пары шагов, как Гермиона вдруг вскрикнула. Прямо в проходе появилась фигура с серебряной маске. Это была женщина, и она схватила Гермиону за руку, выбивая из ее пальцев волшебную палочку.</p><p>— <i>Риктумсемпра!</i> — крикнул Рон. Гарри даже не успел удивиться этому простенькому заклятию щекотки, но оно подействовало: ведьма явно не ожидала такой атаки. Она выпустила Гермиону, и та, недолго думая, толкнула ее в грудь.</p><p>— <i>Остолбеней! </i>— Седрик потянул Гермиону назад. Ведьма застыла на месте, и Диггори захлопнул перед ней дверь. Остальные начали медленно отступать, ожидая, что в любой момент появятся остальные: Пожиратели не ходили по одному. Гарри был готов, что бой начнется снова, и он ждал…</p><p>Сначала он ощутил легкий холодок, пробежавший по спине. Гарри повернул голову, скользя взглядом по зеркалам. Ему показалось, что кто-то смотрит на него из их серебряных глубин, но там не было никого, кроме Гарри и его напуганных друзей. Затем повернулся Ремус: он хотел что-то сказать, но его взгляд скользнул куда-то вверх, а глаза округлились от ужаса. Гарри не успел повернуться и взглянуть на то, что так напугало Люпина: боль вспыхнула в шраме мгновенно, словно в Гарри ударила молния. Она была такой сильной, что тут же захватила все его тело: Гарри захрипел, выпучив глаза и не в силах даже пошевелиться. Ему показалось, что его лоб просто раскололся надвое, а в глаза впились длинные иглы. Он затрясся, хватая ртом воздух, а затем кто-то словно отрубил нити, держащие его на ногах, и Гарри просто повалился назад — прямо в крепкие объятия.</p><p>— Ох, Гарри, — шипящий голос звучал прямо над его ухом. — Твои навыки контроля сознания не улучшились с нашей прошлой встречи. Я разочарован.</p><p>Гарри видел перед собой только высокую стену, полную зеркал. Постепенно сознание начало покидать его: глаза начали закатываться, а легкие словно объяло огнем. Он почти желал навсегда провалиться в это забытье, но затем боль начала отступать, словно отлив, и Гарри вновь ощутил свое тело.</p><p>Он повернул голову. Волдеморт смотрел на него без всякого выражения на своем фальшивом лице. Он был одет в черную мантию, и щекой Гарри ощущал гладкость ее ткани. Он задергался, словно в припадке, и ладони Темного Лорда крепче сжали его.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке. — Было бы не так больно, будь ты послушней. </p><p>Гарри с трудом перевел взгляд. Он увидел их отражение в огромном старом зеркале, и ему захотелось кричать: там его держал вовсе не Том Реддл с черными волосами и прямым тонким носом, нет — Волдеморт снова был самим собой. Его змееподобное лицо искажала усмешка, а серая кожа казалась мраморной в волшебном свете. Гарри захлебнулся вздохом. </p><p>Кое-как он отвернулся от Волдеморта, пытаясь понять, где его друзья. Те стояли там же, где он видел их в последний раз, и их лица были полны страха и отчаянья. Они, несомненно, заметили отражение в зеркале, и Гарри не знал, какая картина казалась им безумней — та, что была прямо перед ними, или та, что была спрятана за стеклом. Они застыли в каких-то странных позах, словно замерев посреди движения. Гарри видел, как дрожат руки Люпина, как судорожно дышит Гермиона, как глаза Седрика наполняет ужас и гнев…</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри попытался вывернуться из удерживающих его рук, но ничего не вышло. Он был слишком слаб.  Он трепыхался, словно птичка, и Волдеморт наблюдал за его попытками с легким отвращением.</p><p>Он был так близко. Гарри ощущал его дыхание — и его торжество. Эмоции переполняли Темного Лорда, хоть и не отражались на его лице. Гарри был единственным, кто знал правду — чувствовал ее каждой клеточкой своего тела.<br/>Все было кончено. Вот так просто. Как Гарри мог сбежать от него? Как он мог спасти своих друзей? Это была его вина, только его. Он затащил их в это проклятое место, и теперь их смерть станет одной из историй, спрятанных в Отделе Тайн. А Гарри — его ждала участь похуже.</p><p>Гарри дернулся снова. Все его существо восстало против этих мыслей. Неужели все было зря? Гарри ощутил, как слезы выступили на глазах, и он изо всех сил сжал зубы, пытаясь побороть их. Силы возвращались к нему.</p><p>— Бороться бессмысленно, — сказал Волдеморт. — Твоя беготня закончена. </p><p>— Нет, — повторил Гарри. </p><p>В комнату вошли еще Пожиратели. Некоторые из них были без масок — их лица были знакомы. Одни подняли палочки, направляя их на друзей Гарри, другие закружили по залу. Но даже без них — что это меняло? Волдеморт был слишком силен, и Гарри не сумел бы одолеть его в честном бою. Он задергался, пытаясь вырваться: он понимал, что ничего не выйдет, но все равно не мог прекратить. В какой-то момент он осознал, что может стоять на ногах, это мало ему помогло: Гарри ударил Волдеморта в грудь в отчаянной попытке отпихнуть от себя, но тот даже не покачнулся, а длинные белые пальцы на его запястьях не разжались.</p><p>— Какая жалость, — Том наблюдал за ним с таким равнодушием, словно Гарри был ребенком, не способным забраться на стул. </p><p>— Милорд, что делать с остальными? — подал голос Крауч.</p><p>— С остальными? — Волдеморт оторвал взгляд от лица Гарри. — Что же с ними делать?</p><p>Не уловить намека было сложно. Гарри застыл, парализованный уже не болью, но страхом. Все его инстинкты говорили ему бороться, но разумом он понимал, что любое неверное движение могло стать роковым. Но что было правильным? Как он должен был поступить?</p><p>— Нет, — прошептал он, заглядывая прямо в холодные глаза. Он мог умолять его, если это чего-то стоило. Мог встать на колени. Гарри было все равно: он должен был спасти остальных. — Не надо.</p><p>— Ваше маленькое путешествие по Отделу Тайн доставило мне немало проблем, — Волдеморт все еще не смотрел на него. — Один из моих людей погиб. Его сразило очень неприятное заклятие. Не знаешь какое, Гарри?</p><p>— Нет, не надо... Не трогай их, — Гарри казалось, что все слова покинули его. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Крауч и другой Пожиратель подходят все ближе к его застывшим друзьям. Те пытались двигаться, он видел это в их напряженных телах и лицах, но чары были слишком сильны. </p><p>— Кто-то должен заплатить, — Волдеморт хищно улыбнулся. — Жизнь за жизнь.</p><p>— Нет! — Гарри снова начал слабеть. Слезы потекли по его лицу. — Нет, прошу тебя, не надо. Убей меня, не их!</p><p>— Твоя быстрая смерть будет потерей для всех нас. Но я готов пойти тебе навстречу. Выбери одного, а остальные будут жить. </p><p>Гарри затошнило. Ему показалось, что в любой момент его может вывернуть прямо Волдеморту на мантию, и он чудом сдерживал себя. Его ноги задрожали и подкосились, и сильные руки, до синяков сжимающие его запястья, были единственным, что удерживали его в вертикальном положении. Он почти желал, чтобы всепоглощающая боль вернулась и скрыла его, но она не возвращалась, и Гарри был один против своего кошмара.</p><p>— Давай, Гарри, — настаивал Волдеморт. — Либо ты выберешь одного, либо я убью всех. С кого мне начать? С грязнокровки? Или с моего старого друга Седрика?</p><p>— Отпусти их, прошу. Я пойду с тобой, я не буду сопротивляться, прошу, отпусти их…</p><p>— Крайне невыгодная сделка. </p><p>Другие фигуры вошли в зал. Краем глаза Гарри увидел, как Пожиратели окружают их. Волдеморт, казалось, не обратил на них никакого внимания. Гарри чувствовал довольство, исходящее от него: волшебник, казалось, и сам не мог поверить в свою удачу, и все его сила была сосредоточена в воздухе между их телами. Он разглядывал Гарри так пристально, словно планировал съесть его — может, и планировал, Гарри готов был предположить любой исход. Его разум блуждал где-то внутри Гарри, перебирая его чувства, как свои собственные, и сколько бы Гарри не пытался, он не мог его вытолкнуть. Дамблдор был бы разочарован.</p><p>— Молчишь, — кивнул Волдеморт. На миг он поднял глаза, посмотрев на Пожирателей. — Тогда умрут все. Начнем с младшенькой. </p><p>Волдеморт отпустил одну руку Гарри и направил палочку на Джинни. </p><p>— <i>Инсендио</i>, — произнес он спокойно.</p><p>В следующую секунду произошло сразу несколько вещей. Джинни закричала, а Гарри рванулся вперед и вцепился зубами в белое запястье. Прозвучал взрыв, и двое Пожирателей вдруг кинулись вперед. Один из них создал поток воды, который сбил Джинни и остальных с ног, откинув их прямиком к валяющемуся на полу зеркалу, а второй направил палочку на Волдеморта. </p><p>Тот тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая Гарри, словно букашку. Гарри рухнул на пол: одну его руку Волдеморт все еще держал в цепкой хватке своих пальцев, но другая была свободна. Гарри заозирался в поисках палочки — она лежала на полу, никем не замеченная. Если дотянуться, только бы дотянуться…</p><p>— Предатели! — закричал Крауч. — <i>Кубаре!</i></p><p>Человека, создавшего поток, отбросило в сторону.  Маска слетела, и Гарри увидел женщину: она была ему смутно знакома… Она задергалась на невидимых путах, все туже и туже сжимающихся вокруг ее тела. Другой волшебник подскочил к ней, но Крауч и Пожиратели уже были там. Двери распахнулись, и кто-то начал кричать. Гарри ничего не понимал: он увидел, как Беллатриса ворвалась в зал, подобно черному шторму, и бросилась вперед. Ему казалось, что Пожиратели сражаются друг с другом, а затем он вдруг увидел Тонкс — ее волосы пылали, будто гриффиндорское знамя. На ней была такая же черная мантия, как и на всех, а ее маска, расколотая, валялась под ногами.</p><p>— Милорд, — один из волшебников подскочил ближе. Это был Долохов. — Орден прознал об операции… Милорд?</p><p>— Где друзья Поттера? — пальцы сжались на руке Гарри так сильно, что, наверное, сломали ее. Гарри стиснул зубы, глотая боль и остатки чужой крови. </p><p>— Друзья? Они были здесь…</p><p>— Разве сейчас они здесь? — прошипел Волдеморт. — Найдите их.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел в ту сторону, где должны были быть его друзья. Он заметил зеркало — то самое, в которое они спрыгнули, чтобы попасть в комнату с боггартами. Оно все еще лежало на земле, но прямо поверх него лежало тело одного из упавших Пожирателей. Гарри тут же отвернулся, боясь, что Волдеморт увидит его мысли: вместо этого он все свои оставшиеся силы направил на то, чтобы вырваться из его хватки. </p><p>На них никто не нападал. Вокруг все время вились Крауч и Беллатриса, не пускающие никого ближе. Гарри дергался и смотрел на палочку, которую иногда задевали ногами. У них появился шанс. Орден пришел — откуда они узнали?</p><p>Волдеморт кинул на него быстрый взгляд, а потом резко дернул Гарри вверх, выворачивая его руку. Гарри с трудом поднялся на ноги: вся боль, через которую он прошел сегодня, резко дала о себе знать. Он не отрывал взгляда от палочки. «Акцио» — подумал Гарри.</p><p>— Уходим, — Волдеморт потянул Гарри прочь. — Попробуешь сбежать, и Драко Малфой ответит за это. Или его судьба тебя не волнует?</p><p>Гарри хотелось плюнуть в это холодное лицо, и он надеялся, что Волдеморт во всех красках представляет себе эту картину. Он представил, как Волдеморт уведет его прочь, и Гарри никогда не узнает, что стало с его друзьями… Его сердце так болело. Но если он сбежит сейчас — вдруг он убьет Драко? Вдруг он решит, что с него хватит этих игр?</p><p>Гарри уже знавал это чувство раньше. Все в его груди начало ныть, и дышать стало тяжело. Боль в шраме отступила, словно ее и не было, и Гарри вдруг понял, что всего за секунду он почти перестал чувствовать Волдеморта. Тот словно закрылся от него невидимым щитом, и хотя он все еще прикасался к его коже, мучительная пытка не настигала его. Была лишь его собственная.</p><p>Гарри был так виноват. Он должен был послушать Гриндевальда давным-давно — всего этого бы не произошло, не будь он таким гордым и самоуверенным. Он был просто ребенком. </p><p>Позади послышались крики. Гарри обернулся: он и не думал, что картина битвы может стать еще неприглядней. Там, среди осколков разбитых зеркал и сломанных рам, вдруг начали появляться фигуры. Гарри увидел Волдеморта — змееликого, со сверкающими красными глазами и острыми зубами. Люди бросились от него в стороны, началась суматоха. Гарри смотрел и ничего не понимал, и он всем телом ощущал, что Волдеморт — настоящий, тот, кто держал его за руку — не понимает тоже. </p><p>Затем он вдруг увидел мертвых близнецов. На миг все внутри него оборвалось, и Гарри покачнулся. Но вдруг над их телами проплыла сверкающая сфера. </p><p>В следующий миг яркая фиолетовая молния ударила в стену прямо над его головой. Оставшиеся зеркала посыпались вниз. Из толпы появилась фигура — это был Грюм. Его глаз бешено вертелся в глазнице, а палочка в руке светилась. Он не стал размениваться на разговоры: несколько безмолвных заклинаний полетело в Волдеморта.  Тот легко отразил их. Волшебники молчали, и Гарри был как тряпичная кукла между ними. В какой-то момент он подумал, что Волдеморт решит прикрываться им, как живым щитом, но Грюму, казалось, было все равно. Он атаковал, не боясь задеть Гарри, и тот чувствовал, как проклятия пролетают в дюймах от него.</p><p>Это не могло длиться вечно. В какой-то момент Волдеморт невольно выпустил его запястье, и Гарри упал на землю. Парализующее заклятие настигло его. Но это было почти неважно. Он подумал о Драко, о его сверкающих глазах и снежных волосах… Ему казалось, он не видел его уже тысячу лет. Может он и вовсе его выдумал? Как человек, вроде Малфоя, мог вообще обратить на Гарри внимание? Неужели все это было взаправду? </p><p>Гарри отчего-то вспомнил, как он пришел к нему на Рождество. Совсем недавно, так ведь? Драко был одет в черную пижаму, его волосы растрепались…</p><p>Он был похож на сон. Прекрасный сон. <br/>Гарри не хотел просыпаться. У него не было на это сил.</p><p>Кто-то схватил его за ворот мантии и дернул в сторону. Гарри рухнул, с трудом открыв глаза: перед ним замелькали чьи-то ноги. </p><p>— <i>Акцио палочка Поттера,</i> — это был голос Тонкс. Гарри с ужасом уставился на палочку, которая упала рядом с ним. Он потянулся, чтобы взять ее, и его рука дрожала. Другая рука казалась деревянной: запястье было все красное, и Гарри видел следы от чужих ногтей, впивавшихся в его кожу. Ему не стоило прикасаться к палочке — Волдеморт запретил. Он убьет Драко. Гарри убьет Драко. — Гарри? Гарри, ты должен бежать отсюда! Гарри!</p><p>Бежать? Ему нельзя бежать…<br/>Гарри замотал головой. Тонкс наклонилась к нему и нежно погладила его по щеке.</p><p>— Ты должен, Гарри. Вставай.</p><p>Гарри снова заплакал, не в силах остановить свои слезы. </p><p>— Вставай, Гарри. Прошу тебя.</p><p>Один из боггартов добрался до них. Он превратился в Тонкс: она лежала на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, а ее живот был разорван. Гарри затошнило от этого вида, и он отвел глаза. Зато Нимфадора смотрела, и ее лицо было полно сожаления.</p><p>— Тонкс? — тихо произнес Гарри. Осознание вдруг пронзило его. — Тонкс?</p><p>— Пошли, пошли, — она потащила его прочь. </p><p>И Гарри ей позволил. Он не оборачивался, боясь, что Волдеморт ощутит его внимание и отвлечется от битвы. Он полз куда-то, мимо мелькали люди и боггарты, и Гарри уже плохо понимал, что из открывшихся ему картин настоящее. Кто-то схватил его за руку и заставил подняться: это оказался Ремус. Люпин быстро оглядел его с ног до головы, а потом схватил за локоть и потянул прочь. Гарри увидел остальных: они уже были около дверей. Фред и Рон поддерживали Джинни под руки: она была без сознания.</p><p>— Гарри, — Гермиона налетела на него. — Ты жив! Мы уходим!</p><p>— Поттер! — прогремел ужасающий голос. Оставшиеся наверху зеркала лопнули. Но Гарри был уже далеко.</p><p>— Сюда, — Тонкс мелькнула перед ними. — Я знаю дорогу.</p><p>Он побежал за ней, не чувствуя ног и ничего перед собой не видя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Падение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри бежал за Тонкс. Все перед ним сливалось в сплошное разноцветное пятно: мелькали черные мантии, белые стены, яркие вспышки заклинаний… Тонкс почти не вступала в бой, расчищая себе дорогу мощными взрывными заклятиями, и Гарри был благодарен ей за это: он с трудом мог отличить друзей от врагов. Где-то позади него нарастал шум, похожий на приближение смерча: волосы на его затылке вставали дыбом от этого ощущения, а шрам словно вплавлялся внутрь черепа. Но Гарри ничего не мог поделать — он убегал.</p><p>Несколько комнат они проскочили без проблем. Гарри не смотрел по сторонам, только в спину Тонкс и на ее яркие волосы, которые казались ему светом маяка в окружающей тьме. Кто-то постоянно налетал на него и пытался схватить, но чужие заклинания сбивали преследователей. Гарри мог и сам это сделать, но рука, сжимающая волшебную палочку, дрожала, а мысли в голове путались — там была только паника, ужас и боль. </p><p>Позади раздался взрыв. Волна толкнула Гарри, и он рухнул на пол, прокатившись вперед.  Рядом с ним рухнул кто-то еще, но Гарри успел заметить только черную мантию. Холодок пробежал по его лицу, что-то нежное и мягкое на миг объяло все его тело, а затем Гарри спиной врезался в стену. Он застонал: ему казалось, ресурсы его тела полностью исчерпаны, и в любой момент он может просто умереть. Руки и ноги дрожали, и Гарри с трудом заставлял себя подниматься. Перед глазами все плыло.</p><p>Кто-то приблизился к нему. Гарри поднял глаза и замер: это был Сириус.</p><p>Возможно, он все же сошел с ума. Гарри смотрел в лицо своего крестного и боялся даже вздохнуть: тот выглядел вполне здоровым, его глаза блестели, а грудь вздымалась. Это был не боггарт, нет — он казался абсолютно нормальным, живым… </p><p>— Я умер из-за тебя, Гарри, — спокойно произнес Сириус. — Как ты живешь с этим? Думаешь, ты сможешь вечно перекладывать вину на Волдеморта?</p><p>— Что?.. — Гарри снова рухнул на пол и отполз назад, вжимаясь в стену. Кто-то что-то кричал, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на лице Блэка. Тот мягко и жалостливо улыбался ему.</p><p>— Но ты и сам это знаешь, правда? Волдеморт не виноват в моей смерти. Если бы ты вызвал Патронуса, я был бы жив. Это все твоя вина. </p><p>— Моя вина, — повторил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. У него не был сил двигаться или злиться. Жестокие слова впивались в него, будто острые ножи, но он знал, что они правдивы. Он был виноват во всем. Это он должен был умереть.</p><p>Перед ним вдруг появился Седрик, покрытый пылью и с кровью на щеке. Гарри уставился на него, ожидая новой обличительной речи, но Диггори схватил его за локоть и грубо дернул вверх. Он потащил его прочь: Гарри обнаружил, что рядом с ним никого нет, а они с Седриком стоят прямо за колышущейся вуалью. Она скользнула по нему, словно обещая скучать, и Гарри оказался среди своих друзей. Перед ним мелькнула Гермиона, а затем Тонкс скомандовала: </p><p>— Бежим.</p><p>Гарри обернулся. Вуаль трепыхалась и дрожала. Одна стена была обуглена, и вместо двери зияла дыра. Из нее валил дым, сквозь который двигались фигуры. Они приближались. Волдеморта не было среди них, но Гарри видел длинные волосы Беллатрисы — этого было достаточно. Он повернулся и кинулся за остальными.</p><p>Все повторилось. Гарри казалось, что от комнаты с вуалью до выхода было совсем немного, но они свернули куда-то в сторону и проскочили еще несколько залов. Некоторые из них пустовали, но Пожиратели двигались за ними, словно цунами. Гарри пытался представить, как они смогут сбежать — кто-то наверняка сторожил их в коридоре.  </p><p>Что-то надвинулось на него так внезапно, что Гарри едва успел уловить приближение этого чувства. Руки и ноги словно лишились всех мышц и костей, безвольно повиснув на невидимых нитях. В одну секунду Гарри смотрел на затылок Тонкс, а в следующую уже стоял посреди опустевшего зеркального зала. Все двери были закрыты, и вокруг царила такая тишина, что казалось невозможным представить, как буквально в соседней комнате происходит стычка. Вокруг валялись осколки и разломанные рамы: они дрожали, но им не хватало сил вновь соединиться. Гарри прижимался спиной к стене: ему нужна была опора…</p><p>Краем глаза он видел свое безобразное отражение.</p><p>«Нет!» — подумал Гарри. Он осознал, что происходит, но было слишком поздно. Он слишком ослаб, чтобы хоть как-то сопротивляться: если бы Волдеморт наложил на него простое Империо, Гарри едва ли смог бы побороть его в таком состоянии. Он медленно начал проваливаться куда-то в темноту. Он рухнул на пол, ничего перед собой не видя — теперь он понимал, почему Волдеморт никого не оставил рядом с собой. Гарри мог двигать кистью правой руки, но все остальное тело — чужое и отказывающееся слушаться — одеревенело.</p><p>А Волдеморт был полон сил. Где-то на самом краю сознания Гарри видел, как он переступает порог зала с дверьми. На полу уже лежала фигура в черной мантии, и Тонкс колдовала над ней.</p><p>— Сейчас, — шептала она. — Я знаю, как выбраться.</p><p>— А что потом? — спросила Гермиона. — Они ведь ждут нас там?</p><p>— Есть и другие выходы, — Тонкс обернулась. — Мы пользовались одним, когда еще… Когда учились. Придется снова пробежаться, затем будет коридор и несколько лифтов для экстренных перемещений. Мы все запрыгнем в один. Если нам повезет, мы сможем их обогнать.</p><p>Ребята переглянулись. Близнецы крепче обхватили Джинни. Они добрались до сюда с огромным трудом, таща ее на себе, но они были готовы к новому рывку. Тонкс прокашлялась:</p><p>— Код Арчибальд, — громко произнесла она. Дверь за их спинами захлопнулась, и комната начала вертеться. Ребят потащило в сторону; Тонкс, Ремус и Волдеморт остались единственными, кто устоял на ногах.</p><p>Гарри зашипел. Он знал, что терять сознание нельзя ни в коем случае: если это произойдет, он вообще не сможет бороться. У Волдеморта будет два тела, и друзьям придется тащить и его. Он должен был прервать его магию. Вокруг было так много осколков…</p><p>Волдеморт, словно ощутив его решимость, медленно поднял волшебную палочку. Его взгляд пробежался по их несчастной компании и остановился на Тонкс. Она стояла к нему спиной: ее плечи подрагивали, а волосы то становились невыносимо яркими, то тускнели. Волдеморт направил палочку ей в спину: ему тоже было непросто, но его мощь наполняла тело Гарри, словно черный дым. Крестраж внутри ликовал, сливаясь со своим истинным владельцем. Улыбка тронула его губы. Что он собирался сделать? Убить Тонкс и дождаться, пока Пожиратели их нагонят? </p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра</i>, — просто произнес Волдеморт. </p><p>— Нет! — закричал Гарри.</p><p>Но заклятие не достигло цели. Седрик выскочил откуда-то, будто черт, и вцепился в его руку — Авада ударила в потолок, и комната прекратила вертеться. Седрик толкнул Гарри к стене, впечатав в нее, и уставился ему в лицо.</p><p>— Что случилось? — закричала Тонкс, оборачиваясь. — Гарри?</p><p>Седрик смотрел на него так, словно не мог поверить своим глазам. Его руки сжались сильнее. Гарри не мог вытерпеть больше. Он собрался все свои оставшиеся силы и потянулся к осколку зеркала: тот скользнул между его пальцев, и острый кончик прижался к коже на левом запястье. Гарри не мешкал: он вонзил осколок так глубоко, как только смог, и провернул в ране. Боль захватила их обоих, и она отличалась от той, что пульсировала где-то в глубинах их сознания.  Волдеморт обернулся к нему, и Гарри ощутил это — его внимание, его ярость и его удивление. Почти одобрительную насмешку.</p><p>— Седрик… — контроль над телом вернулся к нему так же внезапно, как и покинул. — Эт-это…</p><p>Люпин дернул Седрика на плечо, отдирая его от Гарри и отшвыривая в сторону.</p><p>— Хватит, — он сам вцепился в Гарри, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Гарри?</p><p>— Д-да, — Гарри осел на пол. Его горло болело, и он закашлял. Кровь пульсировала в висках, а перед глазами плавали разноцветные круги. — Эт-то я… Он уш-шел, но…</p><p>— Потом объяснишь, — Ремус вздернул его на ноги и подхватил. Рон с опаской поднял его волшебную палочку. — Идем! Тонкс?</p><p>— Да, — девушка все еще взирала на него с опаской. — Идем.</p><p>Ремус потащил его прочь. Гарри потерял сознание в какой-то момент и очнулся, только когда они оказались в темном коридоре, освещенном одной единственной лампой. Она висела в самом центре и создавала под собой ослепительно белое пространство. От этого вида глаза тут же заболели. Гарри кое-как выпутался из рук Ремуса, становясь на ноги. Его шатало, но чем дальше он уходил от Волдеморта, тем больше сил возвращалось к нему. У него не было палочки, но Волдеморт все еще мог атаковать его — Гарри сжал руки в кулаки, уставился в пол и просто двигался вперед. Он думал лишь о секунде, когда это все закончится.</p><p>Кто-то выскочил следом за ними. Гарри едва успел обернуться, а Пожиратель уже вскинул палочку:</p><p>— <i>Авада Кедавра!</i> — рявкнул он.</p><p>— <i>Опуньо!</i>  — крикнула Гермиона. Стайка желтых птичек взлетела перед ними: зеленая вспышка угодила в одну из них, и птица упала на пол. Остальные накинулись на волшебника, и Тонкс тут же вырубила его метким проклятием.</p><p>— Молодец! — она улыбнулась Гермионе. — Осталось немного.</p><p>— А потом? — воскликнул Фред. — Что потом?</p><p>— Камины все еще открыты. У нас есть камин в Лондоне — у Патриции Лок. Оттуда аппарируем.</p><p>— Куда аппарируем? — хрипло спросил Гарри. — В штаб?</p><p>Тонкс бросила на него быстрый взгляд и ничего не ответила. Впереди показался лифт: он отличался от тех лифтов, на которых они приехали сюда. Он был серым, с простой решеткой и мрачной кабиной. Никто его не охранял. Фред и Джордж, обнимая Джинни с двух сторон, первыми запрыгнули внутрь, и остальные начали набиваться следом. Гарри был уверен, что они не влезут, но все же кое-как его притиснули к стене. Седрик навис над ним, словно пряча от остального мира — или мир от него — и невидящим взглядом уставился куда-то в стену над его плечом. </p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза. В глубине души он не верил, что они выберутся отсюда. Когда Тонкс закрыла решетку и нажала на кнопку, он думал, что лифт сейчас просто сорвется вниз — это было бы отличной ловушкой. Но кабина начала двигаться, и Гарри стиснул зубы сильнее. Сердце колотилось тяжело и болезненно, горло словно было забито песком. Гарри начало укачивать, и он подозревал, что в любой момент его может вывернуть Седрику прямо на мантию. </p><p>Но кабина остановилась раньше. Воздух наполнился шумом голосов.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — донесся до него визгливый крик. — Кто вы такие?</p><p>Ремус схватил Гарри за шкирку и вытолкнул из лифта. Они оказались на другой стороне холла: тут было несколько дверей и таких же решеток, а наверх поднималась узкая спиральная лестница. Атриум лежал перед ними, как на ладони. Волшебники, двигающиеся по залу, начали оборачиваться. Они не знали — Пожиратели не хотели поднимать панику?</p><p>— Это Гарри Поттер? — спросил кто-то, и этот шепот полетел по залу, словно ядовитый дым.</p><p>— Нарушители! Преступники! Все с дороги!</p><p>— Быстрее!</p><p>Они рванули к каминам. Им наперерез двигались охранники, но они были слишком далеко, а Тонкс, не смущаясь, бросалась заклятиями в их сторону. Работники Министерства отпрыгивали в сторону: никто не собирался вступать в бой и помогать Пожирателям. Круглыми глазами они таращились на пеструю компанию, и Гарри замечал на их лицах чистый ужас.</p><p>Их никто не останавливал. Они могли сбежать.<br/>Гарри запрыгнул в ближайший камин. Вместе с ним туда зашел Ремус, Рон и Седрик. </p><p>— Дом Патриции Лок, — крикнул Ремус, и огонь проглотил их. Это длилось гораздо дольше, чем можно было ожидать: Гарри казалось, что он целую вечность несся по узкой трубе, а перед глазами сверкали ослепительные цвета. Но в какой-то момент это прекратилось, и огонь выплюнул его прямо на жесткий пол.</p><p>— Батюшки, — раздался над ним женский голос. — Вы живы?</p><p>Гарри перевернулся на спину и тяжело задышал. Сначала он увидел синий потолок, затем несколько книжных шкафов, и только потом — пожилую волшебницу в чепчике. Она возвышалась над ними, кутаясь в махровый халат. В руках у нее была волшебная палочка, направленная Гарри прямо в лицо.</p><p>— Живы, — хрипло сказал Ремус. — Сейчас прибудут…</p><p>Он не успел закончить фразу, как камин снова полыхнул. Тонкс выскочила из пламени довольно ловко, а остальные рухнули на пол. Гарри не успел даже вскрикнуть, как он оказался погребенным под телами друзей. Те завозились, пытаясь подняться и отдавливая ему все, что еще не было как следует помято. Он захрипел и пополз в сторону. Вцепившись в крошечное креслице, он кое-как сел, оглядывая окружающее пространство.</p><p>Это был обычный дом. Полки ломились от пухлых книг, столики и комоды покрывали вязанные салфетки, а на стенах висели пасторальные пейзажи. Волшебница — видимо, та самая Патриция Лок — как раз читала в кресле-качалке, и внезапное вторжение заставило ее выронить книгу и разлить чай. Разбитая чашка лежала на полу, и громадный белый кот с интересом обнюхивал пролившуюся жидкость. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Гарри, кот поднял глаза и возмущенно взмахнул хвостом.</p><p>— Ох, Нимфадора, — Патриция приблизилась к девушке. — Неужели это оно?</p><p>— Нет, — мотнула головой Тонкс. — Мы вытаскивали их из Отдела Тайн.</p><p>— Отдела Тайн? — ужаснулась Патриция. — Кому пришло в голову туда вломиться?</p><p>— И правда, — Тонкс посмотрела на Ремуса. — Кому?</p><p>Несколько долгих секунд они молчали, переводя дыхание. Близнецы сидели на полу, обнимая Джинни: она пришла в себя и теперь смотрела перед собой, не делая попыток заговорить или оглядеться. По ее лицу текли слезы. Гарри посмотрел на нее: больше всего на свете он хотел забраться под это кресло и никогда оттуда не вылезать, но они ведь еще не были в безопасности. Их путь могли отследить. Сколько времени понадобиться Министерству, чтобы узнать, куда именно их отправила каминная сеть? Минуты?</p><p>— Это было необходимо, — сказал Люпин. — Мы сняли Надзор. Наверное.</p><p>— Вы сняли Надзор, — волосы Тонкс почернели. — И какой ценой? Кто-то умер сегодня. Из-за того, что вы не могли делать то, что вам было велено. Если бы мы не пришли…</p><p>— А почему вы пришли? — спросил вдруг Седрик. — Как вы узнали, что мы там будем?</p><p>Тонкс недовольно и разочаровано посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Только чудом, — в ее голосе не было ни капли той мягкости, которую они слышали раньше. Сейчас, глядя на нее, Гарри вдруг осознавал, что она была аврором. Не просто их старшей подругой — она была бойцом. — Кингсли получил Патронус. Тот сообщил ему, что вы в Отделе Тайн и нуждаетесь в помощи.</p><p>— Чей это был Патронус? — спросил Гарри. Взгляды обратились к нему. — Это была лань, да? </p><p>— Я не знаю, — резко ответила Тонкс. </p><p>— Я уверен, что это была лань, — Гарри прикрыл глаза. </p><p>— Кто бы это ни был, он здорово нам помог. И нам нужно двигаться дальше, — сказал Ремус.</p><p>— Мы вернемся в штаб, — произнесла Тонкс жестко. — И ты лично объяснишь Грюму, что за пиз… что вы натворили. Я не буду вытаскивать твою задницу на этот раз, Ремус, так и знай — ты с ума сошел? Ты взял детей под Надзором и — что? </p><p>— Сейчас не время. И мы не вернемся в штаб. </p><p>Гарри открыл глаза и уставился на Люпина. Ремус смотрел на Тонкс, а та на него — воздух между ними, казалось, готов был разразиться молниями. </p><p>— Да что с тобой? — неожиданно тихо спросила Тонкс. </p><p>— Мы не будем начинать все сначала.</p><p>— Сначала? Приди мы на минуту позже, Гарри был бы уже у Волдеморта, а все остальные были бы мертвы! Ты совсем охренел? </p><p>— Теперь мы будем осторожнее!</p><p>— Какого… дьявола ты несешь? Осторожнее? </p><p>— Я виноват, я знаю! Я больше этого не допущу.</p><p>— Нет, — вмешался Гарри. Он протянул руку и вытащил свою палочку из кармана Рона. Тот успел лишь испугано дернуться следом, а затем уставился на Гарри так, словно боялся, что тот кинется на него. Но Гарри лишь отполз в сторону и с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Тонкс права.</p><p>— Что? — ахнул Ремус. — Хочешь вернуться в Орден?</p><p>— Нет. Но она права — это слишком опасно. Вам всем стоит вернуться. </p><p>— Что ты говоришь, Гарри? — Гермиона тоже поднялась. — Мы тебя не бросим.</p><p>— Вы не обязаны это делать. Я не обижусь, если вы вернетесь в штаб. </p><p>— Да пошел ты нахер, Гарри! — рявкнул Фред. — Мы не будем сидеть где-то и смотреть, как ты и остальные рискуете жизнями! Мы решили делать все это вместе!</p><p>Они смотрели на него — испуганно, яростно, уверенно…  Они ничего не понимали. Они не чувствовали Волдеморта внутри себя, его ярость, его абсолютную готовность убивать. Они сидели на полу, и Гарри видел, как несчастно они выглядели: рана Джорджа, трясущиеся Рон и Гермиона, бледный Ремус и плачущая от боли Джинни…</p><p>Они никогда не были так близки к смерти. Гарри за руку привел их к ней.</p><p>— Ты сам говорил мне, — вмешался Ремус, — что Сириус не стал бы отсиживаться за чужими спинами. И, поверь мне, он никогда не бросил бы своих друзей. И твой отец тоже. </p><p>Тонкс посмотрела на него с болью. Ее волосы стали тусклыми, почти серыми.</p><p>— Как бы то не было, дорогие, вам нужно уходить, — вмешалась Патриция. — А мне нужно заблокировать камин. Министерство и Пожиратели отследят вас.</p><p>— Я могу аппарировать, — сказал Ремус. — У нас есть место в лесу. До него два прыжка. Можно в один, если постараться. </p><p>— Я тоже могу, — добавил Седрик. Гарри мог тоже попробовать аппарировать, но тренироваться прямо сейчас казалось ему не лучшей идеей. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, и сил и уверенности, чтобы совершить аппарацию, у него не было. </p><p>— Я не разрешаю, — Тонкс уставилась на них. — Нет! Подумайте о Молли и Артуре! Что я им скажу? Что я отпустила их раненных детей жить в лесу?</p><p>— Не говори им ничего, — сказал ей Джордж. — Мы сами. </p><p>— И при всем уважении, — Седрик посмотрел на нее, — мы не спрашиваем разрешения.</p><p>Тонкс уставилась на него, и ее волосы полыхнули алым, но тут же потухли. Плечи девушки сгорбились.</p><p>— Ремус, — она потянулась к Люпину. — Вы не можете уйти. Мне… мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, и будет лучше, если я все объясню в штабе. </p><p>— Тонкс…</p><p>— Это важно, Ремус.</p><p>— Позже, ладно? Я объяснюсь с Орденом завтра. </p><p>Они все уже решили. Они были все вместе, и это придавало им сил.</p><p>— У вас не будет проблем из-за нас? — спросила Гермиона у Патриции. Та подняла с пола своего кота и теперь прижимала к себе. Она не казалась испуганной, напротив, в ее движениях появился несвойственный ее возрасту азарт.</p><p>— Я знала, на что иду, дорогая, — ответила Патриция. — Дамблдор предупреждал меня о такой возможности и позаботился об отступлении. Я справлюсь. А вы позаботьтесь о себе. В конце концов, вы — наша надежда.</p><p>Она посмотрела на Гарри и мягко улыбнулась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Думаю, она будет в порядке, — сказала Гермиона, возвращаясь в гостиную. В руках у нее были остатки ткани для повязок, а над плечом висела целая стая бутылочек с лекарственными зельями. Гермиона взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и они все ровным строем опустились в коробку.<p>— Насколько все плохо? — встрепенулся Рон.</p><p>— У нее сильно обожжен бок и бедро, но огонь вовремя потушили. Я использовала все зелье против ожогов, что у нас было, и дала ей обезболивающее. Она смогла заснуть.</p><p>Гермиона опустилась на пол рядом с Роном, прижавшись к нему плечом. На какое-то время воцарилась давящая тишина: никто ничего не говорил, но все прекрасно знали, о чем думают остальные. За стенами палатки завывал ветер. </p><p>— Ремус, — подала голос Гермиона. — Как твои ребра?</p><p>— Зелья делают свое дело, — Люпин слабо улыбнулся. — Ничего страшного. </p><p>Они снова замолчали. Близнецы сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу: Джордж обнимал Фреда за плечо, а тот теребил в руках бахрому на подушке, завязывая ее в неряшливые узелки. Седрик наблюдал за его руками так пристально, словно был невероятно заинтересован в этом нехитром процессе; он цеплялся за подлокотники, не замечая, как дрожат от напряжения его пальцы. Это длилось несколько долгих минут, и воздух, казалось, становился вязким и тяжелым, наполняясь запахом лекарств, кошек, пыли, теплоты, шерсти, чая, боли и смерти. Он …</p><p>— Гарри, — позвала Гермиона. — А ты?</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул, вынырнув из своих мыслей. На миг ему показалось, будто что-то обрушилось на него, и он сжался в своем кресле, сильнее прижав колени к груди.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил он.</p><p>— Как твое самочувствие?</p><p>— Нормально.</p><p>Он уткнулся лицом в колени, прячась от ее сочувствующего взгляда. Он боялся, что в любой момент в ее глазах промелькнет искра страха — этого он бы не выдержал. Гермиона вздохнула.</p><p>— Думаю, нам стоит лечь спать, — сказала она. — Мы все устали. </p><p>— Ты права, — поддержал ее Ремус. — Сначала мы отдохнем, а потом обсудим все случившееся и посмотрим на то, что нам удалось вынести. Все хорошо. </p><p>Это было не так. Далеко не так. Гарри поднял на него глаза — Ремус смотрел прямо на него. Он хотел сказать, что не нуждается в этих жалких утешениях, что он прекрасно осознает все произошедшее и свою роль в этом, но промолчал. Он медленно поднялся из кресла и принялся расстегивать мантию: она была тяжелой и пахла гарью. </p><p>— Гарри, — услышал он голос Седрика. — Прежде чем ты уйдешь…</p><p>— Он не может делать это, когда он далеко, — ответил ему Гарри, догадываясь о сути вопроса. В глубине души он надеялся, что Седрик имел в виду нечто совсем другое, но Диггори промолчал, и это было красноречивей любых слов.</p><p>— Завтра, — уже тверже сказала Гермиона. — Прошу вас.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на своих друзей. Если бы все внутри него уже не крутило от сомнений, боли и страха, то в этот миг ему стало бы хуже. Его друзья были такими… хрупкими. Будь на его месте Волдеморт, ему не понадобилось бы много сил и хитрости, чтобы убить их — дрожащих, израненных и верящих в то, что случившееся можно оставить позади. Им казалось, что, вернувшись в палатку, они захлопнули дверь перед лицом зла, и то не может проникнуть в этот теплый мирок. Но это было не так. Гарри был прямо здесь. </p><p>— Я схожу в душ первым, — сказал он. — Хорошо?</p><p>Никто не был против. Им стоило поговорить обо всем без него. А ему — подумать в одиночестве.</p><p>Гарри захватил из спальни первое, что попало под руку, и ушел в ванную. Она представляла собой такую же крошечную комнату, завешанную шторой, как и все остальные помещения в палатке. На невысоком столике стояли старые шампуни, валялись истертые кусочки мыла и жесткие, будто проволока, мочалки. В самом центре стояла старая ванная: она была заколдована, и вода в ней никогда не остывала, но набирать и убирать ее приходилось самому. Гарри задернул штору и скинул с себя одежду. Ему хотелось немедленно ее сжечь, но он ограничился тем, что затолкал ее на самое дно корзины.  </p><p>Он ощущал себя грязным, наполненным липкой темнотой. Синяки покрывали его тело, и самым ужасным среди них был красный след на запястье — в том месте, где пальцы Волдеморта впивались в его кожу. Он уже начинал темнеть, и Гарри был уверен, что рано или поздно он станет черным.</p><p>Это нельзя было смыть. Сколько бы Гарри не тер себя, ему все еще казалось, что чужие пальцы крепко стискивают его. Может, так и было. Может, Волдеморт все еще пытался найти его. Но отчего-то он не мог этого сделать — Гарри не мог ему позволить. Пока что.</p><p>Он совершил ошибку. Гарри и не осознавал, насколько он на самом деле привык полагаться на свое везение: ему казалось, что все эти ужасные события, выпавшие на его долю, просто обязаны окупаться чудесными совпадениями. Все так и было, правда? Сколько раз он спасался только чудом, в последний момент, потому что кто-то другой решил прийти ему на помощь. Но это ведь не было данностью? </p><p>Джинни могла умереть. И это была не быстрая смерть от Авады Кедавры — это было медленно и мучительно, и Волдеморт прекрасно знал это, когда посылал в нее заклятие. Если бы не Орден, если бы не таинственный осведомитель — остальных ждала бы та же участь. Тонкс была права. Это могло повториться снова, и они не могли себя защитить. </p><p>Гарри стоило остаться там.<br/><i>Выбери одного.<br/>Попробуешь сбежать, и Драко Малфой ответит за это. Или его судьба тебя не волнует?</i> </p><p>Гарри обхватил себя руками, сжимаясь в жалкий мокрый комок. Вдруг он сказал Драко об этом? Сказал, что Гарри трусливо сбежал за своими друзьями, зная, что Малфой будет страдать от этого выбора? Вдруг Драко решил, что Гарри выбрал спасать себя, а не спасать его?</p><p>Гарри стоило остаться. Все было бы лучше. Волдеморту не было бы дела до его друзей, не будь Гарри в их компании. Никто не стал бы тратить время на школьников и одного потасканного жизнью оборотня. И Драко с его семьей оставили бы в покое. </p><p>Но не теперь. Теперь Волдеморт был взбешен, и он мог сделать все, что угодно, чтобы Гарри как следует прочувствовал последствия своего выбора. Тот палец, что показывала Беллатриса — Гарри боялся думать о большем. Реддл не собирался убивать Драко, конечно, нет, но он мог пытать его, отрезать от него части и показывать Гарри в кошмарах, насколько роковой стала его ошибка…</p><p>Он должен был все исправить. В глубине души Гарри прекрасно понимал, что он должен сделать. У него не было другого выбора. </p><p>— Гарри? — голос Рона прервал его размышления. Рыжая макушка замаячила в щели.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — друг, потоптавшись немного за шторой, все же заглянул. Его взгляд пробежал по плечам Гарри, и Рон выдавил из себя сочувствующую улыбку. — Ты тут довольно долго сидишь, и ни звука…</p><p>— Я сейчас выйду.</p><p>Рон оглядел комнату так, словно опасался, что кроме Гарри тут может быть кто-то еще, и ушел. Пришлось вылезать: горячая вода создавала обманное ощущение защищенности. Гарри вытерся и натянул на себя свитер, натягивая рукава на ладони — следы от пальцев хотелось скрыть. </p><p>В гостиной почти ничего не изменилось, только Ремус исчез. </p><p>— Он вышел проверить чары, — пояснила Гермиона тихо. — Он тревожится.</p><p>— Как и все мы, — хмуро ответил Седрик.</p><p>— Знаете, что, — подал вдруг голос Фред. — Я просто хочу, чтобы этот день закончился. Джордж, мы идем спать.</p><p>Джордж посмотрел на него растерянно, но все же поднялся. Близнецы ушли, плотно задернув штору в свою комнату. Гермиона отправилась в ванную, а Гарри, воспользовавшись заминкой, сбежал в спальню. Он забрался под одеяло и укутался с головой, скрываясь ото всех любопытных взглядов. Он взял с собой палочку, и теперь прижимал ее груди, смутно надеясь, что это поможет ему.</p><p>Он не мог спать — во сне его ждали только кошмары. <br/>Гарри должен решить, что делать дальше. Так не могло продолжаться. </p><p>Гарри просто хотел защитить своих любимых. Разве эта цель была хуже охоты за крестражами? Разве она не стоила того, чтобы бороться за нее? Разве Драко не заслуживал того, чтобы Гарри спас его?</p><p>Волдеморт был сильнее. Он возвышался над Гарри, словно огромная черная башня, и планы по его уничтожению теперь казались такими же неубедительными, как попытки разрушить эту башню голыми руками. Он собирался убить их всех. </p><p>Убить Драко. Гарри стиснул палочку и сжался в комок, прячась под одеялом. Если раньше Волдеморт мог просто держать Малфоя поблизости, то теперь он был зол. Что он собирался сделать? Гарри затошнило от предположений. Казалось, что все его кости и мышцы превратились в желе, и он больше никогда не сможет подняться. </p><p>Он вновь подумал о том, что было бы, если бы Тонкс не вытащила его. Куда бы Волдеморт его отправил? Что бы сделал? Гарри представил, как вся его жизнь замкнулась бы в пределах каменной клетки. Он так глубоко погрузился в эту идею, что почти ощутил холодный сырой воздух на своем лице. Увидел его красные глаза, загорающиеся во мраке. Услышал тихие шаги Волдеморта, приближающегося к нему.</p><p>Но шаги были не только в его воображении. Гарри вздрогнул, прислушиваясь: кто-то зашел в комнату. Кровать Седрика скрипнула. Гарри ждал, что сейчас зашуршит одеяло, но этого не происходило. В тишине было слышно, как воет ветер за стенами палатки.</p><p> — Как это ощущается? — спросил вдруг Седрик. Гарри вздрогнул. Он выглянул из одеяла: Диггори сидел на своей постели, сгорбившись, и смотрел на него. Его волшебная палочка лежала на покрывале. Гарри разглядывал его через плечо, опираясь на локоть, и не знал, что сказать. Без очков он не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего он бы там не увидел.</p><p>—  Что ощущается?</p><p>— Когда он делает это. Проникает в твой разум.</p><p>Гарри сжал одеяло в пальцах. </p><p>— Это больно. Как и всегда.</p><p>— А… другое? — Седрик посмотрел на штору. — Оно ощущается как-то?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри не хотел об этом говорить. Напоминать себе и окружающим о сгустке тьмы внутри. Он натянул одеяло до подбородка, надеясь, что Седрик отступится, но тот продолжал разглядывать его.</p><p>— Твое лицо меняется, когда он это делает, — выпалил вдруг Седрик. — В прошлый раз я не распознал это сразу, но сегодня, когда я увидел его в реальности… Это выглядит так, словно его собственные черты искажают твои. Это не скрыть. Если он сделает это снова, я замечу. </p><p>— Седрик, ты… </p><p>— Мы сможем, Гарри, — неожиданно жестко сказала Седрик. — Все здесь готовы рискнуть своими жизнями. Он не победил.</p><p>— Ты видел, что произошло, — горло Гарри сжалось от горечи. — Видел, какой он. Ему не пришлось даже сражаться с нами, чтобы победить. Если бы не Орден, вы все были бы мертвы, а он получил бы то, что хотел.</p><p>— Это война, Гарри, и все это прекрасно понимают.</p><p>Разве? Гарри натянул одеяло повыше. Седрик был полон праведного гнева и надежд, что он сможет стать героем и отомстить. Но стоило ли оно того? Стоила ли его попытка той мучительной смерти, что ждала бы его в случае провала? Гарри не хотел наблюдать за этим. </p><p>Его мысли начинали ходить кругами. Это было бессмысленно. <br/>Седрик хотел сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент штора отодвинулась, и в комнату зашел Рон. Он уставился на них, и пару секунд царила тишина. Гарри воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы отвернуться к стене и вновь натянуть одеяло на голову. Он не хотел больше разговаривать, не хотел спать — он хотел встать и уйти, но боялся, что в этом случае кто-нибудь последует за ним. Поэтому он просто лежал в жаркой темноте и сжимал волшебную палочку.</p><p>Рон и Седрик тоже молчали. Они шуршали одеялами, укладываясь. Вновь воцарилась тишина, но она была напряженной и искусственной: никто не спал, и все это понимали. Гарри поглаживал пальцами древко волшебной палочки Сириуса: он не мог не гадать, как бы крестный поступил, окажись он здесь сейчас. Он никогда бы не сдался, конечно, он желал бы сражаться до конца. Но как бы он поступил, если бы его друзья были в плену у Волдеморта? И от его, Сириуса, действий зависело бы их выживание?</p><p>Гарри решил, что крестный бы не дрогнул. То, что он сказал Хвосту давным-давно: я бы лучше умер.  Он бы умер, но не предал их доверие, а Гарри предавал Драко, прячась здесь. <br/><i>Попробуешь сбежать, и Драко Малфой ответит за это. </i></p><p>Драко могли пытать прямо сейчас. В эту самую секунду он мог истекать кровью. Насколько зол был Волдеморт? Насколько богатой была его фантазия?</p><p>Хорошо — подумал Гарри. Как иначе он мог поступить?</p><p>Он долго лежал без сна, гоняя в голове одни и те же мысли. Он чувствовал себя обессиленным. Тело болело, голова была тяжелой, а шрам мерзко покалывало. Волдеморт наверняка готовил для него кошмарное видение, но Гарри не желал доставлять ему такой радости. Однако усталость начала брать свое, и пришлось вылезти из кровати. Гарри на цыпочках вышел в гостиную.</p><p>Он зажег свечу, чтобы свет не разбудил остальных, и уселся за кухонным столом. Вид этой крошечный свечи напомнил ему совсем другой образ: страшный и болезненный. Ему показалось, что в ее пламени вновь открылся живой глаз, но это было просто видение: Гарри моргнул, и глаз исчез. Больше это было не важно.</p><p>Безопасность Драко и друзей была его главной целью. Малфой не мог сбежать, бросив своих родителей среди врагов, поэтому нужно было подумать и о них. Гарри хмыкнул: мог ли он предположить, что когда-нибудь Люциус Малфой будет в числе тех, кого ему придется защищать?<br/>Но как он мог это сделать? Волдеморт мог пообещать ему все, что угодно, но это не значило, что он собирался сдержать слово. И он вряд ли согласился бы отпустить Драко до того, как Гарри окажется у него в руках. </p><p>Он мог вообще отказаться сотрудничать. Гарри об этом совсем не подумал. Может, Волдеморту вообще не нужна была его покорность: он был садистом, и сопротивление наверняка доставляло ему большее удовольствие, нежели смирение. Может, он бы порадовался, увидев Гарри на коленях, но готов ли он обменять своих пленников и потенциальных жертв на этот образ? Гарри не знал, но начинал думать, что Том бы отказался от всех его условий, лишь бы просто досадить ему. Он мог просто ждать.</p><p>— Гарри?</p><p>Гарри поднял глаза. В гостиной стояла Гермиона. Она переоделась в шорты и футболку, а волосы ее торчали во все стороны, словно она долго ворочалась во сне.</p><p>— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Слишком много мыслей, — Гермиона приблизилась и села рядом с ним. — А ты?</p><p>— Слишком много мыслей, — Гарри невесело улыбнулся. Какое-то время они посидели в тишине, разглядывая пламя свечи и слушая, как дрожат стены палатки. Гарри хотел бы спросить совета, но знал, что никто из друзей не поймет его. Да и кто бы понял?</p><p>Снейп бы понял. В конце концов, разве он не стоял перед Волдемортом на коленях, моля пощадить Лили? Гарри не желал стоять на коленях, но видеть Драко мертвым он не желал больше. Гордостью можно было и пожертвовать.</p><p>Горло Гарри сжалось, когда он подумал, что никогда больше не увидит своего профессора. Как тот отреагирует, узнав, что Гарри погиб? Будет ли он плакать? Или просто примет то, что все, кто заботился о нем, мертвы? Ведь Гарри был последним.</p><p>— Что это? — вдруг спросила Гермиона. Она протянула руку и коснулась запястья Гарри, чуть приподняв его рукав и обнажив синяки. В полумраке они уже казались черными. — Господи, Гарри…</p><p>— Пустяк, — он попытался спрятать его, но подруга не позволила.</p><p>— У нас осталось немного мази, — Гермиона встала и отправилась рыться по шкафам. Она вытащила на свет полупустую баночку и вернулась обратно. — Почему ты не сказал?</p><p>— Это неважно, — ужасные синяки были такой мелочью по сравнению со всем остальным. Гарри отстраненно наблюдал, как Гермиона поднимает его рукав и разглядывает следы. Ее собственные пальцы казались невероятно тонкими по сравнению с ними.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что мы сбежали от него, — прошептала она вдруг.</p><p>— Я тоже, — ответил Гарри. Гермиона нанесла мазь на черные следы и начала втирать мягкими, медленными движениями. Кожа разогревалась. Гарри, словно в трансе, наблюдал за ее руками. Гермиона все втирала и втирала мазь, но ничего не менялось: синяки были такими же черными, как и прежде. </p><p>Наконец, Гермиона остановилась. Ее лицо казалось осунувшимся и очень взрослым, а глаза блестели от слез. Гарри медленно отодвинул свою руку: он сомневался, что мазь поможет. Следы, что оставлял на нем Волдеморт, были гораздо глубже синяков и царапин. </p><p>— Прости, — Гермиона с сожалением смотрела на его руки. — Ничего не получается, я не знаю, что сделать…</p><p>— Все нормально. </p><p>Они снова замолчали. Гарри не мог думать о своем «плане», когда рядом была Гермиона: ему казалось, что она каким-то образом догадывается о его мыслях, и это причиняет ей боль. Но Гарри должен был защитить ее. Гермиона поддерживала его все это время, но в этот раз Гарри был совсем один.</p><p>— Если мы ничего не найдем в книгах, — медленно произнесла Гермиона, — что мы будем делать?</p><p>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее. </p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — ответил он невпопад. Гермиона вскинула глаза: она словно заметила что-то, предположила, догадалась… Но она ничего не сказала, только взяла Гарри за руку.  Он крепко сжал ее пальцы в ответ, чувствуя, как они мелко подрагивают.</p><p>Они сидели так еще очень долго: взявшись за руки и глядя на свечу. Ветер то поднимался, то спадал, и Гарри прислушивался к нему. Когда Гермиона начала клевать носом, он проводил ее до комнаты. Девушка обняла его перед тем как скрыться в темноте: она словно хотела сказать ему что-то, но не могла подобрать слов. Гермиона исчезла в своей комнате, оставив после себя лишь призрачное тепло.</p><p>А Гарри отправился на улицу. Холодный воздух прогнал усталость. Он сделал несколько шагов, утопая в снегу, и огляделся: лес вокруг был черным, но свет луны и звездного неба отражался от снега, прогоняя тьму. Можно было разглядеть силуэты кривых деревьев и мягкие сугробы. Какое-то время Гарри просто глубоко дышал, пропитываясь холодом и видом ночного леса, а потом достал палочку. Он нарисовал на снегу круг и отошел на несколько шагов.</p><p>У него была целая ночь, чтобы восстановить свои навыки аппарации и решить, что делать дальше. </p><p> </p><p>Но Волдеморт не стал дожидаться, пока Гарри придумает план. Он все решил за него.<br/>Утро было мрачным и холодным. Они все собрались за кухонным столом, закутавшись в пледы и сжимая в руках чашки с чаем. Гарри чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым: он не спал всю ночь, прыгая из круга в круг и валяясь в снегу, и теперь был еще более вымотанным, чем до этого. Держаться ему помогали только зелья и кофе, который он нашел в глубине шкафа. Он странно пах, но Гарри решил, что в его случае все средства хороши.</p><p>Другие чувствовали себя немногим лучше. Близнецы жались друг к другу: Фред снова перевязал голову Джорджа, и теперь следил, чтобы повязка везде лежала ровно. Руки Рона дрожали, словно его лихорадило. Они ни о чем не разговаривали и ждали. Ремус отправился в город, чтобы отыскать Пророк: вчерашние события наверняка уже украшали собой первую полосу, и Гарри не сомневался, что газетчики выставили все в далеком от правды свете. </p><p>Люпин вернулся довольно скоро. На улице поднялась метель, и вся его мантия была покрыта снегом. Он стряхнул ее, набросив на вешалку, а потом посмотрел на ребят за кухонным столом. По его лицу Гарри понял, что что-то произошло.</p><p>— Что слышно? — Седрик вскинул голову. Гарри вздрогнул от звука его голоса.  </p><p>— У Ордена много раненных, но они смогли сбежать. Не представляю, как им удалось уговорить Грюма на отступление, — Ремус старался звучать бодро. Он приблизился к столу и сел: газета торчала у него из кармана, но он не спешил ее доставать. — Я не видел ваших родителей, но передал им послание. Уверен, если я попадусь Молли, она убьет меня своими собственными руками. Но они в порядке. </p><p>— Тонкс сказала, что за Патронус получил Кингсли? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Да, сказала, — кивнул Ремус. Гарри был готов услышать «лань» и торжественно объявить, что он же говорил, но Люпин вдруг сказал: — Это был голубь. </p><p>— Голубь? — удивилась Гермиона. Она бросила на Гарри быстрый взгляд. — Мы знаем кого-нибудь с таким Патронусом?</p><p>— Нет, — Ремус покачал головой. — Орден тоже не знает, кто это был.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Если это был не Снейп, то кто? Гарри не знал всех Пожирателей, и вторым шпионом мог быть кто-то, кого он никогда не встречал. Но этот человек помог им, рискнув выдать себя. Зачем он это делал? Почему оставался среди людей Волдеморта?</p><p>Он вдруг подумал о Гриндевальде. Его Патронусом наверняка был кто-то дикий — или феникс… </p><p>— В Пророке появилась статья, — сказал Ремус, вырывая Гарри из его мыслей. Он достал газету и положил ее на стол. Гермиона забрала ее и принялась читать вместе с Седриком и Роном, которые сидели рядом. — Во всем обвинили Орден. Привязали это к обесцениванию магической культуры. Думаю, в ближайшее время Фадж толкнет речь на эту тему. Тонкс говорила, что-то происходит в Лондоне — Волдеморт, видимо, часто бывает в маггловской части города.</p><p>Гермиона вдруг ахнула. Она вскинула голову, и Ремус кашлянул. </p><p>— Есть еще кое-что, — он посмотрел Гарри в глаза. — В Пророке.</p><p>Гермиона, Седрик и Рон разом повернулись к Гарри. На их лицах появилось пугающе одинаковое выражение, которое сложно было описать. Гарри сжался под их взглядами, не понимая, чем он заслужил такое внимание. Он уже привык к тем гадостям, что о нем писал Пророк, и его мало что могло удивить. Очередное обвинение Ордена и Дамблдора во всех грехах? Статья о том, почему Гарри безумен и опасен? </p><p>— Да что там такое? — спросил Джордж. Он выпутался из рук Фреда и дернул к себе газету. Близнецы перелистнули страницу, и их глаза расширились. Гарри стало совсем паршиво. </p><p>— Что там? — спросил он. Страх поднялся внутри него. Там мог быть и некролог, и эта мысль ударила его, словно молния.  — Джордж, дай газету.</p><p>Тот прижал Пророк к груди и переглянулся с братом.</p><p>— Гарри, сначала ты должен осознать — Волдеморт хочет отомстить, — начал Ремус. — Понимаешь? Ты должен смотреть на все трезво.</p><p>— Отдай мне газету! — вспылил Гарри. От бессилия не осталось и следа. Он перегнулся через стол и вырвал Пророк из рук Джорджа, уронив одну из чайных чашек. Тот возмущенно фыркнул, но остался на месте, и они с Фредом посмотрели на Гарри так, словно тот действительно сошел с ума. Но это было не так. Гарри просто нужно было увидеть то, что они пытались от него скрыть.</p><p>Фотография была на второй странице. Это был Малфой — и он, слава Мерлину, был жив. </p><p>Драко сидел за маленьким столиком, закинув ногу на ногу. Он был одет в строгий черный костюм, облегающий его тело, и носок на его начищенном ботинке поблескивал. Рядом с ним на столике лежал номер Пророка, художественно повернутый так, чтобы можно было разглядеть вчерашнюю дату. Малфой не смотрел в камеру: он сжимал губы и раз за разом сминал в руках какую-то фигурку из салфетки. </p><p>Он выглядел… хорошо. Шрам на щеке был едва виден, волосы были уложены, одежда сидела идеально… Но он был таким худым. Гарри хватило один раз посмотреть на его лицо, чтобы заметить, как заострились его скулы и нос, какими тонкими стали его пальцы. Все десять. Если бы фото было в цвете, Драко наверняка оказался бы болезненно бледным, но он все равно был таким же красивым, как и раньше — Гарри не мог оторвать от него взгляда.</p><p>Его сердце забилось так быстро, что стало больно. Мурашки пробежали по спине. Гарри понятия не имел, сколько времени он разглядывал это фото, впитывая в себя каждую черту, которую он словно бы позабыл. Он хотел, чтобы Драко на снимке ощутил его внимание и посмотрел в камеру — посмотрел на него, — но Малфой этого не делал. В его пальцах был кривой журавлик, сложенный из салфетки, и он безжалостно сминал его, пытаясь занять чем-то руки.</p><p>ЗА СПИНОЙ «ГЕРОЯ» — гласила надпись над его головой. Сглотнув, Гарри прочитал короткую аннотацию.</p><p><i>В эту пятницу в Косом Переулке пройдет несколько мероприятий, во время которых мы попробуем пролить свет на недавние трагические события. Ежедневный Пророк, Вести Альбиона, Министерский листок и Волшебник получили исключительную возможность взять интервью у тех, кто был непосредственными свидетелями случившегося. Впервые мы узнаем историю Драко Малфоя, однокурсника скандального известного Гарри Поттера, оказавшегося втянутого в махинации бывшего директора Хогвартса. Возможно, это наш единственный шанс узнать правду из его уст и лично встретиться с наследником семьи Малфоев, ныне обучающемся на дому. После мистера Малфоя мы побеседуем с…</i> </p><p>Гарри отложил газету.</p><p>— Это ловушка, — твердо заявила Гермиона. — Гарри, ты же это понимаешь?</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на фото Драко. Тот казался таким равнодушным ко всему происходящему. Его глаза выглядели потухшими. Ему было больно? Страшно? Что Волдеморт делал с ним? Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. </p><p>— Это может быть даже не Малфой, — сказал Ремус. — Думаю, там вообще не будет никакого мероприятия. Он будет просто ждать тебя.</p><p>Гарри тоже так думал.</p><p>— Это Драко, — сказал он, подивившись тому, как ровно звучал его голос. — Журавлик у него в руках. Это знак.</p><p>— Какой знак, Гарри, ты с ума сошел? — повысил голос Рон.</p><p>— Рон, — шикнула на него Гермиона.</p><p>— Дружище, это жутко паршиво, — вмешался Фред. — Но ты же не думаешь?..</p><p>Если бы он только знал, о чем Гарри думал. Все вдруг стало проще.<br/>Мог ли он найти Драко там? Настоящего Драко? Гарри был уверен, что узнает его: может, это было глупой надеждой, но он думал, что сможет отличить Драко от того, кто попытается притвориться им. А если он его найдет…</p><p>
  <i>… это наш единственный шанс узнать правду из его уст и лично встретиться с наследником семьи Малфоев…</i>
</p><p>Пятница была уже завтра. У Гарри не было времени, чтобы найти способ снять с него Метку. Он не мог забрать Драко с собой. Значит, оставался лишь один выход — остаться с ним. <br/>Он мог поговорить с ним. Сказать ему — что сказать? У Гарри было столько от мыслей: от криков до мольб о прощении. Но он мог коснуться его. Обнять.</p><p>— Гарри, — позвал его Люпин. — Скажи что-нибудь.</p><p>— Я осознаю, что это ловушка, — медленно проговорил Гарри. — Когда Волдеморт схватил меня вчера, он сказал, что если я сбегу, то Драко ответит за это. Он напоминает о своих словах.</p><p>— Мы не можем забрать Малфоя, — Седрик откинулся на спинку стула. — У него Метка. </p><p>— Я знаю. </p><p>Чего они все от него хотели? Быть сильным? Быть сочувствующим? Бросаться в бой и одновременно держаться от него подальше? Тащить за собой друзей, но не давать их в обиду — и бросать их на смерть? Гарри устал от этого. Он устал принимать решения и нести ответственность. В какой-то момент этого просто стало слишком много.</p><p>Разве они не видели, что у него не было другого выхода? </p><p>Гарри посмотрел на снимок Драко. Почему тот сжимал журавля? Он подавал какой-то знак, воспользовавшись представившейся возможностью, но он не учел одного: Гарри понятия не имел, что этот знак означал. Но это было уже не так важно — он в любом случае собирался заявиться в Косой переулок. У него была волшебная палочка и целый день, чтобы обдумать это решение.</p><p>Он должен был добраться до Драко. Вдруг Беллатриса не лгала? Не прийти к нему было бы предательством. Гарри мог попытаться найти Волдеморта и напасть на него, но шансов нанести ему удар и лишить тела было немного. Даже скорей всего не было вообще. Если бы у Гарри были силы, чтобы сразиться с ним внутри их связи, он мог бы что-то сделать… </p><p>Это было так тяжело. Гарри прижал руку к груди, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце. Он не хотел умирать — он просто хотел, чтобы все это закончилось. Он так устал.<br/>Но он должен был сделать хоть что-то.</p><p>— Пойду подышу воздухом, — тихо сказал он.</p><p>Никто не попытался его остановить. Гарри миновал гостиную и вышел на улицу. Снегопад скрыл его ночные попытки научиться аппарировать. Успехи были, но Гарри все равно не ощущал себя уверенно. </p><p>Что ждало его в Лондоне? Гарри прошелся вокруг палатки, прикидывая возможности. Он мог перенестись в маггловскую часть Лондона и оттуда пешком добраться до Косого переулка. Там наверняка дежурили бы Пожиратели, но, возможно, они скрывались бы в тени, чтобы ловушка не бросалась в глаза. Дальше нужно было как-то отыскать Драко. На фотографии он сидел около одного из кафе — значило ли это, что он будет там?</p><p>Гарри нужно было как-то отвлечь остальных и забрать Драко. А потом действовать по ситуации. Как и всегда.<br/>Он попытался вспомнить, что могло окружать это непримечательное кафе. Кажется, там была гостиница «Одинокий волшебник», в которой Гарри останавливался давным-давно. У нее было несколько этажей. Если подняться на третий этаж, то откроется хороший вид на Косой переулок. Гарри прищурился, невидяще глядя на лес. Он мог пробраться туда ночью и наблюдать, а потом поймать Драко — или того, кто выдаст себя за Драко, — как только он появится. Ему нужно было лишь отвлечь их внимание. </p><p>Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на палатку. У близнецов был план, как отвлечь Пожирателей на площади Гриммо: они собирались использовать порошок мгновенной тьмы и фейерверки. Им не довелось пустить их в ход, и сейчас они хранились где-то в их вещах. </p><p>Это был хороший план. Но для его исполнения Гарри нужны были все его силы. Стоило поспать. Может, сейчас это было даже безопасно — Волдеморт вряд ли сторожил его посреди дня.  </p><p>Гарри уже хотел вернуться, как вдруг его уединение было нарушено. Из палатки вышел Седрик: он плотно задернул за собой штору, отрезая их от компании внутри. Сочувствие и растерянность пропали из его облика, и он смотрел на Гарри серьезно и подозрительно. Он кутался в свой свитер, натягивая его на запястья, а ветер трепал его отросшие волосы. Им всем стоило подстричься — Гарри вдруг задумался, а понравилось бы Малфою, если бы его волосы отросли… Раньше он был крайне заинтересован в его вихрах. А сейчас? Что он думал сейчас? Имела ли любовь значение, когда на кону стояли их жизни?</p><p>Может, только она и имела.</p><p>— Мы должны найти крестраж, Гарри, — вдруг сказал Седрик тихо и твердо. — Ты помнишь об этом? Ты сам говорил, что это наша главная цель — уничтожить Волдеморта.</p><p>Гарри не отвел взгляда. Борьба с Волдемортом была центром его мира с того самого дня, когда он узнал о магии, но ставки в ней никогда не были настолько высоки. Он хотел уничтожить его, хотел задушить его собственными руками, но если это бы стоило жизни Драко, Рону, Гермионе и остальным… Он думал об этом постоянно. Где-то на краю его сознания пульсировала мысль, взвешивающая все варианты. </p><p>Гарри знал, какой выбор бы сделал Дамблдор. Но он не был Дамблдором.<br/>Он снова подумал о Гриндевальде.</p><p>
  <i>Ты проиграл, мой мальчик. Проиграл в тот самый миг, когда поставил общее благо выше себя.</i>
</p><p>— Он хочет напугать тебя, — Седрик сделал к нему шаг. — Вывести из равновесия. Он влияет на твое сознание, Гарри, но ты не должен позволять ему манипулировать собой. Не делай этого.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что делать.</p><p>— Малфой бы не хотел, чтобы ты подвергал себя опасности, — еще шаг. Гарри сжал палочку в кармане: отчего-то ему казалось, что Седрик готов отобрать ее у него. — Когда я говорил с ним в последний раз, он просил меня проследить, чтобы ты не творил глупостей. Он ушел, потому что хотел защитить тебя и своих родителей, и ему не нужно, чтобы ты его спасал.</p><p>Гарри склонил голову на бок. Поднялся ветер, и снег полетел ему в лицо. </p><p>— И что еще он тебе сказал? — спросил он. </p><p>— Сказал, что сожалеет о смерти моих родителей. И обо всем, что происходило в Хогвартсе. Он знал, на что шел, Гарри.</p><p>Разве это что-то меняло? <br/><i>Пойти навстречу смерти от безысходности и сделать это ради тех, кого ты хочешь защитить — это разные вещи.</i> Снейп сказал это ему в тот день, когда Драко сбежал. </p><p>— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — Гарри отвернулся. — Я хочу спать. </p><p>— Гарри, — Седрик схватил его за плечо.  Он потянулся вперед, но в последний момент остановился на середине движения и замер. Гарри поднял глаза: отчего-то в этот момент ему захотелось, чтобы Седрик обнял его. Чтобы хоть кто-то обнял его. Забрал ту тяжесть, что давила на его плечи.</p><p>Седрик провел ладонью по его плечу. Кончики его пальцев коснулись кожи над его воротом. Это было обжигающее прикосновение, столь разительно отличающееся от холодного ветра и снега. Гарри склонил голову на бок и прикрыл глаза, подавшись немного навстречу.  Ему начинало казаться, что внутри него образовалась черная дыра, поглощающая все его чувства, кроме ужасающей усталости. </p><p>Седрик обхватил ладонью его шею. Пальцы задел мочку его уха, зарылись в волосы на затылке... Пожалуй, он был слишком горячим — Гарри не знал, сказывалось ли на нем приближающееся полнолуние или он был не в порядке после вчерашнего. Это было не так важно. Гарри вздохнул и отстранился. </p><p>— Гарри, — повторил Седрик тихо. </p><p>— Я не буду делать глупости, — Гарри открыл глаза и смело посмотрел на него. </p><p>Седрик отступил. Тепло покинуло Гарри, и он снова был один посреди ветра. Он ушел в палатку, оставив Диггори смотреть ему вслед. </p><p>Остальные сидели там же, где он их оставил. Фред что-то жарко втолковывал, тыкая пальцем в кучу книг, а Джордж держал его за локоть.</p><p>— У нас есть другой план? — Гермиона развела руками в сторону. — Вот и все. </p><p>— И сколько у нас времени? — Фред покачал головой.</p><p>Гарри кашлянул. Друзья резко повернулись и уставились на него. </p><p>— Я хочу немного поспать, — сказал Гарри тихо. </p><p>— Хорошая идея, — Люпин нервно улыбнулся ему. </p><p>Фред глянул на Гермиону, словно пытаясь молча продолжить их разговор. Но они ничего не сказали, только проводили Гарри сочувствующими улыбками и кивками. О чем они говорили? О том, как ему помешать? Едва ли спасение Драко было их приоритетом, и Гарри ощущал себя единственным, кого это беспокоило. Если бы здесь был Северус…</p><p>Гарри вернулся в комнату. Он забрался в кровать прямо в одежде, забыв про мокрые от снега следы на джинсах и свитере. Ему было все равно. Гарри закутался в одеяло, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти. Голова была тяжелой, и его, возможно, немного лихорадило. Движимый сомнениями и паранойей, Гарри спрятал палочку под свитер: он не мог позволить себе рисковать.</p><p>Ему приснилась Беллатриса, держащая не палец, а целую руку. Кисть подрагивала, пальцы шевелились, сгибаясь и разгибаясь. С другой стороны торчала белая, словно снег, кость, и Гарри тошнило от одного только вида свисающих с нее мускулов. Гарри пытался подобраться к Беллатрисе, но та ускользала от него. В какой-то момент она рассмеялась: в ее другой руке появилось пульсирующее сердце. </p><p>— Это от Драко, — она рассмеялась и протянула сердце и кисть ему. — Темный Лорд благословил ваш союз. </p><p>Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Комната вокруг него была темной и тихой, и он весь вспотел под одеялом. Из-за шторы проникал свет и тихие голоса. Прислушавшись, Гарри различил голос Ремуса. Тот тихо говорил:</p><p>— …ему невыгодно придерживаться старого курса. Они считают, что магглы обязаны подчиняться, и если он и дальше будет скрываться в тени… Да, думаю так. Он вырос во время Второй Мировой, он должен понимать, что такое маггловская война. Но он уже слишком далеко зашел…</p><p>Гарри с трудом сел на кровати. Он чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем до отдыха: голова была тяжелой, тело затекло.  Его все еще знобило. Гарри потер лицо и нацепил очки, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ему казалось, что он оказался в каком-то пузыре, наполненном киселем: время словно остановилось, и он замер в этом ужасающем состоянии, в котором он вышел из Отдела Тайн. Запястье все еще побаливало, и Гарри невольно обхватил его пальцами, потирая синяки.</p><p>— Но магглы не верят в магию, — донесся до него голос Джорджа. — И он может просто повлиять на… Да, я знаю. Его достаточно?</p><p>— В любом случае, мы должны поторопиться. Что по книгам?</p><p>— Думаю, прочитать их мы сможем довольно быстро. Если каждый возьмет книг по пять-шесть... </p><p>Собравшись с силами, Гарри поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Свет ламп ударил его по глазам. Друзья сидели в гостиной, поставив себе на колени тарелки. Одна тарелка стояла на кухонном столе — оставленная для него порция. Рон первым заметил его.</p><p>— Гарри, — он криво улыбнулся. — Все нормально?</p><p>Нет.</p><p>— Да, — он забрал еду с кухни и сел на пол рядом с Седриком. На ужин снова были спагетти. — О чем вы говорили?</p><p>— Мы думаем, что Волдеморт планирует войну с магглами, — пояснил ему Ремус. — Образ, который он создал, нужно поддерживать. Он захватил Хогвартс и Министерство, и когда он возьмет под контроль магглорожденных, то магглы будут следующим шагом. </p><p>— Я не уверен, кто победит, если он будет воевать с магглами, — сказал Фред. — На их стороне вся эта техника, но он может взять под контроль маггловских правителей, всяких там генералов…</p><p>— Кто бы не победил, жертв в любом случае будет много, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Сколько у нас времени? Год? Полгода? У него в руках все источники информации для населения, а без информационной связи ни о каком сопротивлении и речи не будет. Я вспоминала о том, что ты рассказывал — о радио. Это хорошая идея, но многие все равно будут верить газетам. К тому же мы выставили себя и Орден не в лучшем свете, вломившись в Отдел Тайн. Если так подумать, ущерб, что мы нанесли тому же залу пророчеств, просто огромен… </p><p>— Она хочет сказать, что мы все в заднице, — резюмировал Фред. — Если эти книги не помогут нам отыскать крестраж, то мы все пососем.</p><p>— Фред, — Ремус посмотрел на него устало. — Будем оптимистами.</p><p>Гарри набил рот спагетти. Волдеморт почти не встречал сопротивления: что в тот раз, что в этот… Люди боялись и не понимали, что происходит. Все падало к ногам Тома Реддла, а Орден и Гарри с его друзьями были единственной преградой у него на пути. Каковы были их шансы? Даже в прошлый раз? Гарри все равно должен был умереть, а на остальных упала бы тяжелая и опасная миссия покончить с самим Волдемортом. Могли ли они справиться? Ведь даже без крестражей он оставался могущественным волшебником.</p><p>— Это сложно, — ответила за Фреда Гермиона. — Мы просмотрели несколько книг за сегодня, но ничего не нашли. Мне вообще попалась книга про чары слежения. Не знаю, можно ли это отнести к крестражам? Насколько я понимаю, Волдеморт в целом не ощущает связи с ними, раз он не знал, что его крестражи украли. </p><p>— Я искал книги про чары слежения, — признался Гарри. — Никто ведь не знает, как снять Метку с Драко. </p><p>Воцарилась неловкая тишина.  Гарри медленно поедал свои спагетти, делая вид, что он не заметил, как друзья переглянулись. Он проспал целый день, и они уже наверняка успели обсудить ситуацию с Малфоем. Соваться в Косой Переулок всем вместе было бы безумием: они столько пережили и еще не пришли в себя. Они бы не справились. И Орден бы им не помог.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Гарри, — Ремус улыбнулся ему. — Мы придумаем, как ему помочь.</p><p>Гарри медленно кивнул. Он уже все придумал.</p><p>Он должен был повторить тот же путь, что проделал Ремус, когда вытаскивал их из Лондона. Затем под чарами невидимости нужно будет пробраться через Дырявый котел, забраться в гостиницу «Одинокий волшебник» и оттуда наблюдать за Косым переулком. И если Гарри правильно представлял весь этот фарс, то Драко появится утром. С ним наверняка будет конвой, и когда он подойдет достаточно близко, Гарри использует оставшийся порошок мгновенной тьмы.</p><p>А затем поймает Драко. Уведет его куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы поговорить, прежде чем Пожиратели опомнятся. А потом…<br/>Гарри предпочитал не думать о том, что будет дальше. Главное, что его друзья будут далеко и Пожиратели не смогут навредить им. И если появится Волдеморт…</p><p>Гарри мог попытаться атаковать его, но это подвергло бы Драко опасности. Зачем Волдеморту сражаться с ним, если он мог просто направить палочку на Малфоя? Во время битвы у Хогвартса он так и сделал, и все, что Гарри мог — стоять на коленях.<br/>Возможно, все повторится вновь. В последний раз. </p><p>Но в этот раз он хотя бы сможет поговорить с Драко — если он там будет. Сколько времени у них будет? Несколько минут? Гарри должен был решить, что сказать. В глубине души он был по-прежнему зол на Драко за то, что тот подверг себя риску — подверг риску все их дело. Гарри не пришлось бы думать о капитуляции, если бы жизнь Драко не висела на волоске. Он мог бы просто уйти.</p><p>Но у Драко были свои причины так поступить. Как и у Гарри. Они друг друга стоили, наверное — может, поэтому все так и случилось? </p><p>В конце концов, он мог сказать, что любит его. Это было самым важным.</p><p>Гарри опустил взгляд на свою тарелку. Еда казалась ему безвкусной. </p><p>Был ли это его последний вечер среди друзей? Когда он уходил в прошлый раз, ему казалось, что весь мир потерял краски. Это ощущалось так, словно часть его уже покинула тело. Он готовился к этому мигу много месяцев, он знал, когда это случится — сейчас же ему казалось, что он летит в пропасть. Все, что держало его, выскальзывало из его рук, и он пропадал, пропадал…</p><p>Он посмотрел на друзей. Они были храбрыми, они старались держаться и ради него тоже. Гарри не хотел отнимать у них надежду, но он не мог поступить иначе. Все зашло слишком далеко. Руки Рона дрожали — он пережил Круциатус, в конце концов. Джинни все еще спала. Белая повязка на голове Джорджа привлекала взгляд, но она была всяко лучше его увечья — как скоро он сможет смотреть на эта рану без ужаса? Без страха? На шее Седрика все еще белели шрамы, и никто по-прежнему не знал, как пройдет его полнолуние. <br/>И даже Ремус: видит Мерлин, он часто выглядел паршиво, но сейчас все стало намного хуже. Он ведь был еще совсем молод — и он не должен был походить на старика. Он мог жениться, завести семью… Гарри вдруг вспомнил о взволнованной Тонкс.</p><p>— Ремус, — позвал он. — Тонкс хотела сказать тебе что-то важное. Она сказала?</p><p>Люпин вздрогнул. Он посмотрел на Гарри и тут же отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Да… Это о другом. Между нами.</p><p>— Она хотела, чтобы ты вернулся в Орден, — заметила Гермиона смущенно. — Я все думала… Вы же вместе, правда? Вы не думали… пожениться, может?</p><p>Ремус уставился куда-то в сторону. Мягкий теплый свет скрадывал седину в его волосах, но морщины и неровную щетину скрыть было нельзя. Брови нависали над его глазами: они, казалось, всегда были нахмурены. </p><p>— Все это может подождать, — ответил Люпин. — Наше дело сейчас важнее.</p><p>Что-то в его голосе заставило Гарри напрячься.  Но он не успел высказать свои подозрения: Люпин поднялся и ушел на кухню. Он начал колдовать над чайником, и Гарри разглядывал его твердую спину. Если бы он был на его месте… Ведь Тонкс постоянно воевала. Она могла умереть в Отделе Тайн, и Ремус ничего не смог бы изменить.</p><p>Гарри отставил тарелку в сторону и обхватил себя руками. Это было совсем не тоже самое. Тонкс знала, на что шла — Драко же рисковал собой ради целей, которых невозможно было достичь. </p><p>— А ведь многие женились на войне, — заметил Джордж. — Наши родители, да?</p><p>— Это объясняет, почему нас так много, — усмехнулся ему Фред. Он прислонился к брату и принялся накручивать длинную спагетти на вилку. — Чем еще заниматься в такое время?</p><p>— Боже мой, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Серьезно?</p><p>— Сейчас не лучшее время говорить о сексе, — поддержал ее Седрик. От него шел жар, как от печки, и Гарри ощущал его всей левой стороной тела. </p><p>— Может, вместо этих просветительных тем мы выпьем чаю? — бросил Люпин с кухни. Он все еще не повернулся, и Гарри гадал, какое выражение было на его лице. — Я нашел печенье. Правда, оно совсем каменное…</p><p>— Мы же ели кексы Хагрида, — улыбнулся Рон. — Думаете, как он там? </p><p>— Он все еще жив, и это главное, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Профессора защитят его.</p><p>— Это все, на что мы можем надеяться.</p><p>Люпин принес чай и печенье. Он казался погрустневшим и погруженным в свои мысли, и ребята не трогали его. Они сидели в тишине, иногда перебрасываясь парой слов, и грызли печенье. Гермиона подтащила несколько книг, и они с Седриком принялись лениво их листать. Фред и Джордж шепотом обсуждали, что можно сделать из доступных им ингредиентов… Рон притащил шахматную доску. Гарри вяло переставлял фигуры, думая о своем.</p><p>Седрик все еще сидел рядом с ним. Отчего-то ему казалось, что тот догадывается о его мыслях: иногда Диггори подолгу смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице. Он казался грустным и напряженным одновременно: переживал ли он о том, что Гарри отдаст крестраж в руки Волдеморта, или о том, что Гарри может погибнуть? Он единственный знал, насколько высоки ставки. </p><p>Гарри не хотел прощаться. Не хотел, чтобы друзья догадались, что он собирается сделать. Он собирался просто пропасть в ночи, когда они будут спать — чтобы они ничего не увидели. Не обвинили его в предательстве их цели.</p><p>Гарри не хотел никого предавать. Он любил их всем сердцем.</p><p>Никто не спрашивал у него, что он будет делать завтра. Никто не говорил о Драко. Гарри казалось, что с каждой секундой становится все тише и тише, хотя ветер за стенами палатки не утихал. Словно тучи собирались над ними в ожидании бури. </p><p>Гарри не чувствовал себя так, словно он идет умирать. Ему казалось, что он идет на войну.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гостиница «Одинокий волшебник» была совсем не такой, какой Гарри ее запомнил. Отчего-то ему казалось, что это было очень светлое и яркое место, окруженное довольно уютными видами кафе и магазинчиков, но на деле тут было мрачно и грязно. Над дверью качался одинокий фонарь, а несколько соседних зданий и вовсе обходились без света. Парочка окон была даже заколочена. Ночью сложно было оценить, какой ущерб был нанесен Косому переулку, однако даже беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы заметить следы упадка. Тусклый свет едва освещал центральную улочку, и ветер гонял по ней газету и какие-то мелкие бумажки. Отражения фонарей поблескивали в лужах, оставшихся после подтаявшего снега. <p>Было очень тихо. Гарри скрывался под чарами невидимости, но ему все равно казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. Он постоянно озирался, но смутно знакомые очертания магазинов и вывесок казались ему чужими. </p><p>Дверь тихо скрипнула, когда он вошел внутрь. Его шаги походили на сквозняк. Внутри было так же пусто и тихо, как и снаружи. Гарри подозревал, что в гостинице вообще никого нет, кроме хозяйки, живущей где-то в глубине дома. В такие времена люди предпочитали держаться подальше от Лондона.</p><p>Но сейчас это было Гарри лишь на руку. Он заметил, что пара дверей осветилась защитными чарами, когда он приблизился к ним. Но лестница была не защищена, и он начал подниматься: ему нужно было окно, из которого он мог хорошо видеть Косой переулок и окружающие кафе. Он поднялся на самый верх, прислушиваясь к звукам дома: он не верил, что все пройдет настолько гладко. Но никто не проснулся, никого не испугала открывшаяся сама по себе дверь… Может, тут и вовсе никого не было. Возможно, хозяйка уехала, чтобы не оказаться в эпицентре событий. Так было даже лучше. Гарри не хотел, чтобы его действия навлекли беду на ни в чем неповинную женщину.</p><p>Он остановился около одного из окон в коридоре, ведущем к лестнице на чердак. Тут было холодно, а пол давно не подметали. Гарри оставил следы в пыли, и ему пришлось создать волшебный ветер, чтобы тот скрыл его присутствие. Поток воздуха вихрем пронесся по коридору, пол заскрипел, стекла задрожали… Гарри вновь прислушался: в доме было тихо. Он расслабился и забрался на подоконник: из окна он видел часть улицы, на которой было несколько кафе, похожих на те, что были на фото.  Оставалось только ждать.</p><p>Гарри прижался спиной к холодной стене. Он подумал о палатке, оставшейся в лесу.<br/>Все получилось проще, чем он думал. Гермиона отдала близнецам все их вещи, и те хранились под кроватями в их комнате. Они не думали, что кто-то попытается их стащить и не пытались их защитить. Гарри хватило простого Акцио, чтобы к нему прилетел маленький мешочек и несколько трубочек. Он рассовал их по карманам, проверил, получаются ли у него чары невидимости — и все было готово.</p><p>Когда он уходил, палатка была спокойной и темной. Было слышно, как Рон тихо посапывает, как кто-то ворочается в спальне близнецов, как воет ветер… Гарри словно стоял посреди застывшего, стеклянного сна, и он не смел его нарушить. Он оставил газету на столике: они поймут, почему он это сделал. Почему не мог иначе.</p><p>Они продолжат эту борьбу, Гарри был уверен. Но теперь — Волдеморт не будет лично их преследовать. Они будут хоть немного скрыты от его внимания.</p><p>А Гарри будет свободен — в некотором смысле. Когда он в последний раз делал что-то один, самостоятельно? Так, как он решил? Наверное, только в самом начале. Был ли он сейчас в самом конце?<br/>Может, все не было так плохо. Может, он мог его спасти.</p><p>Гарри представил Малфоя перед собой. Снимок в газете отпечатался в его памяти, и теперь он представлял Драко таким. Наверное, в реальности он будет выглядеть болезненно бледным, но в воображении Гарри он был здоров. Он улыбался — как в те последние счастливые мгновения, что у них были. </p><p>Гарри помнил запах его волос. Или ему казалось, что он его помнил. <br/>Отчего-то он вдруг вспомнил смех Гермионы. И то, как огонь играл в рыжих волосах Уизли. Ему стало так жалко, что он провел так мало времени с ними. Не доиграл партию с Роном. Не сказал им всем, как много они значат для него. </p><p>И в Хогвартсе тоже. Сколько времени они с Драко боялись признаться? Если бы они сделали это раньше, все могло бы сложиться иначе. У них было бы больше моментов — и больше возможностей. Гарри вспомнил о пикнике — о последнем счастливом дне в замке. Они были все вместе. Все его друзья.</p><p> </p><p>Ему вдруг до ужаса захотелось вернуться. Если он сдастся Волдеморту, все закончится для него навсегда: их лица станут недолгим воспоминанием. Они будут плакать о нем. Гарри обхватил себя руками — он вдруг ощутил себя до ужаса крошечным и юным, маленьким ребенком, брошенным в одиночестве темной ночью. Слезы навернулись на глаза, и у него не было сил их сдержать. </p><p>Как бы он хотел вернуться в Хогвартс. Гарри уткнулся лицом в колени: его плечи дрожали. Он не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось. Но как он мог оставить Драко? Не прийти к нему? <br/>Он должен был это сделать.</p><p>Он подумал о Снейпе. Гарри мог бы отправить ему Патронуса. Сейчас была глубокая ночь, и профессор — директор теперь — должен был быть один. Однако все равно оставался шанс, что рядом были другие Пожиратели, и Гарри не хотел его подставлять.<br/>Он думал, что это Снейп предупредил Орден. Было бы намного проще убедить остальных в своей правоте, если бы лань навестила Кингсли. Но это был не он. Снейп вообще знал о происходящем? Волновался? Наверняка клял их последними словами за неосторожность.</p><p>Гарри хотел бы обнять его напоследок. Он не помнил, говорил ли он когда-нибудь, как много профессор значит для него. Вряд ли он смог бы облечь это в слова.</p><p>Он прижался затылком к стене и вытер лицо.  Поздно было сожалеть. Он делал то, что должен, и он был здесь сейчас. Это был его выбор. Гарри сжал волшебную палочку. <br/>У него было время все обдумать. И решить, что сказать.</p><p> </p><p>Утро принесло в Косой переулок немного жизни. В окнах зажегся свет, за занавесками начали мелькать люди… Некоторые волшебники выходили наружу и приводили в порядок улицу перед своими лавками. Но этого все равно было ничтожно мало. При свете солнца Гарри гораздо ярче видел последствия всего случившегося. Витрины некоторых магазинов были пыльными и увешанными плакатами розыска, другие теперь скрывались за плотными шторами — владельцы словно надеялись, что если их будет не видно, то Пожиратели не найдут их. Никто не спешил убирать доски, сваленные около закрытых лавок. И было очень тихо: несмотря на пробуждение, люди старались воспроизводить как можно меньше шума. Они не перекрикивались, не желали друг другу доброго утра. </p><p>Гостиница оставалась тихой. Гарри решил, что владельцы действительно покинули ее. Он уже привык к чувству одиночества в этом доме, поэтому когда на первом этаже вдруг хлопнула дверь, он перепугался не на шутку. Гарри аккуратно сполз с подоконника. Он повторно наложил на себя чары невидимости и приготовился ждать. Кто-то приближался.</p><p>— Ну? —раздался громкий оклик снизу. — Кто там?</p><p>— Да откуда я знаю? — ответил человек, поднимающихся по лестнице. Гарри замер, не отступая: он боялся, что пол скрипнет. Кто-то прошелся по этажу под ним, а потом вновь начал подниматься. Это оказался мужчина в черной мантии и непримечательным лицом. Он поднял палочку повыше, подсвечивая себе дорогу Люмосом. Он проверил первую комнату, затем вторую… Открыв третью, он громко выругался: — Тьфу! Тут окно выбито. Налетели, твари.</p><p>Гарри услышал шум крыльев. Он не дышал, не шевелился и был готов нападать. Но волшебник скользнул взглядом по коридору и махнул рукой. Пожиратели — Гарри был уверен, что это были они — вышли на улицу и направились к следующему дому. Приглядевшись, можно было заметить еще несколько человек в черных мантиях, которые тенями бродили по Косому переулку, заглядывая в магазины и проверяя окна. Подготовка началась с самого утра, но они понятия не имели, что Гарри уже здесь.</p><p>Местом их пересечения было кафе «У Мортимера». Оно было скромным и непримечательным: наверное, оно должно было быть украшено, но ни оставшихся после Рождества гирлянд, ни флагов, ни венков не наблюдалось. Оно было таким же хмурым, как и все остальные заведения в этом некогда чудесном месте. </p><p>Гарри решил, что там все и произойдет. Кафе находилось почти напротив гостиницы, что было довольно удачным стечением обстоятельств.  Он мог открыть главный вход и бросить порошок мгновенной тьмы, а затем — фейерверки. Это отвлечет людей в кафе. А затем он затащит Драко внутрь так же, как однажды Грюм сделал с ним: применит Акцио к какой-нибудь части его одежды, вроде ремня. И все получится.</p><p>Если это будет Драко.  Если же нет… Гарри не собирался терять все, ничего не получив взамен. Он должен был удостовериться, что Малфой жив и здоров, и если Волдеморт хотел получить свою драгоценную душу, ему пришлось бы доказать это.</p><p>Гарри был готов. И он ждал. <br/>Сонливость покинула его. Адреналин и предвкушение наполняли его наравне со страхом. Он был совсем один сейчас. Как быстро друзья догадаются, где он? Гарри признавал, что ответ был очевидным, но он надеялся, что им хватит ума не соваться следом за ним. Это был только его бой — потому что он должен был защищать Драко, а не они.</p><p>Малфой должен был появиться в Косом переулке около девяти часов, но Гарри ожидал, что это случится раньше.  Как все это выглядело в глазах Волдеморта? Скорей всего, тот ждал от Гарри именно таких действий, поэтому Пожиратели должны быть готовы к внезапному нападению. А сам Темный Лорд? Если он появится, то сможет найти Гарри через их связь — если он успел вернуть себе силы. Целый день — много это или мало для него?</p><p>Гарри не знал, что случится, если Волдеморт опередит события. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным и эмоционально уничтоженным, однако сейчас на кону стояло слишком многое. Один раз он смог пробиться к Тому — в аналогичной ситуации, во время битвы за Хогвартс. Страх за Драко придавал ему сил, и Гарри верил, что сейчас они его не покинут.</p><p>С каждой секундой его сердце — его живое сердце — билось все быстрее. Чем ближе был тот момент, когда Гарри должен был увидеть Драко, тем сильнее он волновался. Страх уходил, его заменяло предвкушение. Отчего-то мысль о близкой смерти уже не казалась реальной: как он мог умереть, когда все внутри него дрожало и наполняло силой и магией? </p><p>Гарри коснулся синяков на запястье. </p><p>В какой-то момент ему начало казаться, что он все понял неправильно и Драко не появится. Косой переулок оживился, в окнах все чаще мелькали люди. Однако движения на улице почти не было, и только черные фигуры мелькали то тут, то там. Кафе «У Мортимера» оставалось тихим и пустым: Пожиратели — если это вообще были они — пару раз заходили внутрь и выходили, а потом пропадали где-то. </p><p>Но все случилось внезапно. Сначала несколько Пожирателей зашли в кафе, и оно осветилось изнутри. Из своего окна Гарри видел, как внутри начала передвигаться мебель. Все выглядело так, словно они действительно готовились к интервью: расставляли стулья, освобождали пространство. В какой-то момент в Косом переулке появилось несколько волшебников, отличающихся от испуганных владельцев магазинов и хладнокровных Пожирателей: двое несли в руках фотокамеры, а третьей была хорошо знакомая Гарри особа. Это была Рита Скитер: она была одета в ярко-зеленую мантию и держала в руке свою крошечную сумочку. Она выглядела слишком хорошо для этих ужасных времен, и от этого Гарри ненавидел ее еще сильнее. Знала ли она, на кого работает? А если и знала — как она относилась к Темному Лорду? Скитер прошла до кафе и остановилась. Из ее сумки вылетел блокнот и перо, и она, оглядываясь по сторонам, начала что-то нашептывать ему. </p><p>И зачем нужна была эта клоунада? Или Волдеморт решил убить двух зайцев разом: и устроить ловушку, и еще разок пройтись по именам Гарри и Дамблдора в газете?</p><p>Появились еще журналисты. Кроме Скитер Гарри никого не знал, но эти люди работали с Волдемортом, значит, они мало чем отличались. Волшебники все приходили и приходили, и Гарри разглядывал их…</p><p> </p><p>А потом он увидел Малфоя.</p><p> </p><p>Драко шел по Косому Переулку и смотрел прямо перед собой. Он был в том же черном костюме, что и на фото, но поверх была накинута расстёгнутая мантия. Ему, наверное, было холодно, но он не подавал виду: спрятав руки в карманы брюк, он быстрым шагом двигался в сторону кафе. Его сопровождали двое мужчин — в отличии от Малфоя, они постоянно оглядывались. </p><p>Гарри и сам не заметил, как почти прижался носом к стеклу. Он не дышал, и все его внимание сосредоточилось на высокой и худой фигуре Малфоя. Это был он? Это правда был Драко? Гарри казалось, что он не видел его много лет, и тот успел измениться. Но это было не так. Издалека он казался таким же, каким был в Хогвартсе, словно всего этого времени и не было. Драко держал спину ровной, а подбородок — поднятым, но и это выглядело так же естественно, как раньше. Но его шаг был слишком нервным. Мантия развевалась за его спиной. </p><p>Гарри казалось, что он может упасть в обморок от одного взгляда на него.</p><p>Драко остановился около кафе. Он был так близко, что Гарри мог разглядеть легкий румянец у него на щеках. Светлые волосы были зачесаны назад. Один из мужчин что-то сказал ему и подтолкнул в спину, и Малфой зашел внутрь. </p><p>Гарри дал себе пару секунд просто подышать. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и все мысли вылетели из головы. Он почти забыл, зачем он вообще пришел и что собирался делать: он сидел, чувствуя холод, идущий от окна, и не мог поверить, что Малфой действительно был так близко. </p><p>Это был он. Его наклон головы, его походка… </p><p>Был ли это сон? Видение? Иллюзия?</p><p>Гарри решил, что действовать нужно как можно быстрее, пока Пожиратели не успели спрятать Драко где-то внутри — и пока этот сон не прервался. Он спрыгнул с подоконника и сжал руки в кулаки. Ноги и руки были до странного слабыми, а тело — неповоротливым и деревянным. Волнение переполняло его. Сейчас, еще немного, и он сможет встретиться с ним… Все те силы, которых Гарри был лишен, вдруг хлынули в него, и он просто не мог оставаться на месте. </p><p>Он начал спускаться. Еще раз наложил чары невидимости, еще раз произнес в голове весь план… </p><p>Гарри ступил на первый этаж и подкрался к окну: Пожиратели дежурили на улице. Они были довольно близко, но их внимание было сосредоточено на другом конце Косого Переулка — там, где был выход в Дырявый котел. Они о чем-то переговаривались, кивали на кафе. Отсюда Гарри с трудом мог различить все, что происходило внутри, но он видел какое-то шевеление и волнение.</p><p>Они знали, что он придет за Малфоем. Они ждали его.</p><p>Гарри достал из кармана порошок мгновенной тьмы. Мешочек был легким, готовым в любой момент развязаться и выпустить свои чары. Пора было начинать. </p><p>Незаметно открыть дверь. Порошок мгновенной тьмы. Фейерверки. Акцио.</p><p>Гарри сжал палочку в руках и коснулся ручки. Та медленно повернулась, и дверь приоткрылась: внутрь дунул свежий ветерок, и Гарри жадно вдохнул его, пытаясь собраться. Голоса стали громче: Пожиратели, стоящие у самого входа в кафе, обсуждали какого-то Йоргесена и кляли его последними словами. Они поглядывали иногда внутрь: высунувшись, Гарри смог разглядеть высокие окна, за которыми толпились люди. Ему казалось, что он может увидеть белую макушку Драко, но, возможно, это был просто обман зрения.</p><p>Дверь в кафе была закрыта. Гарри должен был открыть ее: если Акцио сработает, то Драко дернет в его сторону, и он совсем не хотел приложить Малфоя спиной о стекло.  Гарри мог бы пересечь улицу, но тогда им пришлось бы бежать в гостиницу самостоятельно, а Гарри не был уверен, что им это удастся. Все вокруг будет в темноте, Малфой будет напуган, Пожиратели будут наготове… Слишком много препятствий. Проще было ударить дверь отталкивающим заклинанием.</p><p>Гарри сильнее высунулся из приоткрытой двери. Он не был уверен, достанет ли заклинание, но стоило попробовать.</p><p>— <i>Депульсо,</i> — шепнул он. Заклятие получилось неожиданно мощным: Гарри ударился спиной о косяк, когда порыв ветра, вырвавшись с кончика палочки, рванул вперед. Двое Пожирателей налетели друг на друга и свалились на землю, окна кафе задрожали, а дверь распахнулась с оглушительным грохотом.  Стекло вылетело и осыпалось на землю осколками. Кто-то закричал, и отступать было уже поздно.</p><p>Гарри бросил на дорогу порошок мгновенной тьмы. Если кто-то и заметил, как черный мешочек появился из воздуха, то отреагировать они не успели. Все вокруг вдруг погрузилось в клубы дыма: он был таким черным, что Гарри не видел собственных рук. Он пинком распахнул дверь гостиницы, и достал хлопушки: он зажег все фитили разом, а затем кинул чуть в сторону, надеясь, что это отвлечет людей.<br/> И остался лишь последний шаг.</p><p>Все произошло так быстро, что Гарри едва сумел вздохнуть.</p><p>— <i>Акцио ремень Драко Малфоя,</i> —шепнул он, молясь, чтобы этот трюк сработал. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и все вокруг утопало во тьме. Затем сбоку начали взрываться петарды, и крики стали громче. Гарри слышал приказы и угрозы, женский вопль, треск, взрывы… Он отступил внутрь гостиницы: тьма клубилась снаружи, и изнутри казалось, будто внезапно на Косой переулок опустилась глубокая ночь. На самом верху окон мелькала полоска света: граница дымного облака. Гарри уставился на нее, отступая все дальше…</p><p>А в следующий момент Малфой врезался в него. Гарри едва устоял на ногах: он покачнулся и отступил. Драко, поняв, что чары развеялись, вскочил на ноги и оказался прямо перед ним — можно было протянуть руку и коснуться его. Но Гарри оцепенел. Драко был весь взъерошенный и мокрый, он слепо крутил головой и сосредоточено сопел. В полумраке невозможно было разглядеть выражение его лица, но Гарри мог представить его сведенные светлые брови, сжатые губы — Драко весь напрягся, словно ждал, что кто-то схватит его или ударит, но этого не происходило, и Малфой нервничал.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на Драко и не мог поверить, что видит его перед собой: он вглядывался в его до боли знакомый силуэт и искал подвох. Вдруг он ошибся? Вдруг Волдеморт смог его обмануть? Гарри не мог даже вздохнуть: все в его груди сжалось от надежды и ужаса, и он не мог заставить себя открыть рот.</p><p>Он сделал шаг назад. И еще один. Половица скрипнула под его ногой.<br/>Драко повернулся.</p><p>— Кто здесь? — спросил он, и это был его голос. </p><p>Гарри не успел понять, что произошло. В одну секунду он стоял и сомневался, а в следующую он уже прижимал Драко к себе, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Он сам не заметил, как заплакал: просто ощутил, как лицо вдруг стало мокрым, а губы соленым. Его нос заполнил знакомый запах, а под руками оказалась твердая, напряженная спина. Одна взъерошенная прядь щекотала его лицо, и Гарри погружался в это чувство, как в пучину.</p><p>Весь мир перестал существовать для него. Как и тогда.</p><p>— Нет, — услышал он тихий шепот. Руки Драко коснулись его плеч, головы, зарылись в волосы… — Нет, не может быть…</p><p>Гарри стиснул его сильнее. У него были планы их разговора, заготовленные слова, но все они вылетели у него из головы. Он думал о том, чтобы сказать что-нибудь важное, но мог лишь повторять его имя. Думал, как им уйти подальше, но мог лишь обнимать его крепче. Он так скучал по нему. В глубине души он думал, что они никогда больше не увидятся.</p><p>Малфой положил руку ему на грудь, вынуждая отстраниться. Гарри не хотел этого делать, он вообще не собирался двигаться с места, но Драко был настойчив. Его взгляд по-прежнему блуждал, и Гарри только сейчас сообразил, что он оставался невидимым. </p><p>— <i>Фините Инкантатем,</i> — шепнул Гарри, взмахнув палочкой. Волна магии поднялась по его телу снизу вверх, сомкнувшись на макушке. Глаза Драко распахнулись. Он замер — на его лице появилось странное, болезненное выражение, искаженное темнотой. Он пристально разглядывал Гарри, наверняка сетуя на полумрак, но Гарри вдруг впервые порадовался ему. Он выглядел ужасно, последние дни оставили на нем отпечаток, и Драко в своей красивой мантии и сидящем по фигуре костюме походил на человека из другого мира. Впрочем, так было всегда. Гарри протянул к нему руку, но Малфой не двинулся с места.</p><p>Он был не рад ему? </p><p>— Драко… — снаружи раздался громкий взрыв. Окна задрожали. </p><p>Малфой схватил его за руку. Он покрутил головой и рванул к лестнице, таща Гарри за собой. Тот послушно следовал за ним: если он ошибся, то поворачивать назад было уже поздно. И даже если сам Волдеморт сейчас вел его наверх, Гарри было все равно. Его мысли затуманились, и он смотрел лишь на светлую макушку Малфоя и его ровные плечи. Он ощущал его крепкую, чуть влажную ладонь, и этого было достаточно.</p><p>Драко тянул его наверх. Они миновали два этажа: тут было светлее, а черное облако клубилось внизу. Гарри успел даже вглядеться в происходящее: Малфой затолкал его в один из номеров. Это была темная комнатка, которую давно не убирали: Гарри врезался в маленький столик, свернув на пол вазу с засохшими цветами. Драко захлопнул дверь и прижался к ней спиной. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь далеким шумом с улицы.</p><p>Гарри не двигался — и не мог оторвать взгляда. Драко стоял прямо перед ним, и темнота больше не мешала его разглядывать: его нарочито небрежная прическа стала просто растрёпанной, лицо покраснело, мантия испачкалась и промокла… Он действительно похудел, и теперь его серые глаза казались просто огромными. Гарри жадно рассматривал его, впитывая каждую черточку, которую он мог позабыть. Ему хотелось провести рукой по его щеке, нащупать скрытый чарами шрам. Вернуть все, что у них было.</p><p>— Драко, — повторил он. Звук его голоса казался ненастоящим в этом пространстве между ними. Гарри пытался найти слова, чтобы выразить все те эмоции, что скопились внутри него — боль, страх, ярость и невыносимую радость от этой встречи. Но прежде чем он успел сказать хоть что-то, Малфой в два шага пересек разделяющее их пространство и поцеловал его. </p><p>Он толкнул Гарри на этот несчастный крошечный столик и обхватил его руками так крепко, что стало больно. Его губы были сухими, но требовательными, и он целовал Гарри так, как никогда раньше: жестко, уверенно и отчаянно, словно желал поглотить его целиком. Его пальцы до боли стискивали его бока, пробирались под свитер, царапали кожу спины… Гарри и сам не заметил, как оказался сидящим на столике, и стиснул Малфоя коленями. </p><p>Драко грубо впихнул язык ему в рот и ухватил за бедра неожиданно крепкой хваткой. Гарри неловко и почти инстинктивно обнял его за шею, пытаясь одновременно и целовать его, и сжимать твердые плечи, и гладить мягкие волосы, и думать о том, что вообще сейчас происходит… Им нужно было успеть многое обсудить, и дым должен был скоро развеяться... Он вцепился в его мантию, попытавшись стянуть ее, но Малфой лишь крепче прижал его к себе. Он запустил руки ему под свитер, обхватив за талию и пытаясь то ли усадить к себе на бедра, то ли просто поднять на руки — ему всего было мало, и Гарри казалось, будто он закрывает собой весь его мир. Драко прикусил его губу, чуть оттянув, и тут же скользнул по ней языком; Гарри простонал ему в рот. Он тут же забыл о том, где они находятся: Пожиратели, черный дым, безумный риск — все вылетело у него из головы. И отчего-то он был уверен, что если бы Волдеморт попытался захватить его сейчас, он никогда не смог бы пробиться сквозь его щиты.</p><p>Гарри был в безопасности, пока Драко обнимал его. </p><p>Все его тело горело. Их поцелуй длился совсем недолго, но Гарри казалось, будто они провели так вечность. Он невольно прижался к животу Малфоя, и тот замер, стиснув его и уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Губы коснулись его горячей кожи. Какое-то время Гарри просто сидел, обнимая его и тяжело дыша: кончиком носа он касался его уха и мягкой белой пряди, и, пожалуй, он мог бы провести так всю свою жизнь.</p><p>Он нашел его. </p><p>Малфой отстранился. Он обнял ладонями его лицо и вдруг спросил — яростно, гневно и жестко:</p><p>— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>